Paris
by annalisa24
Summary: Perché? Perché lo hai fatto? Domande aspre a galleggiare nella mente, nella gola, nella bocca dello stomaco chiusa, appesa all'impatto dirompente, consumato in un istante di ombra e di freddo, la sera precedente, tra di loro… Loro… Erano diventati loro, perché prima - solo la sera prima - loro erano lei, Oscar François de Jaryaies e lui, André Grandier. Esseri distinti che si muove
1. Rimpianti

_**Rimpianti**_

 _Perché?_

 _Perché lo hai fatto?_

Domande aspre a galleggiare nella mente, nella gola, nella bocca dello stomaco chiusa, appesa all'impatto dirompente, consumato in un istante di ombra e di freddo, la sera precedente, tra di loro…

 _Loro…_

Erano diventati _loro_ , perché prima - solo la sera prima - loro erano lei, Oscar François de Jaryaies e lui, André Grandier.

Esseri distinti che si muovevano insieme.

Esseri distinti…

Erano stati così vicino l'uno all'altra, la sera precedente, che Oscar si sorprese di non averci mai pensato prima a loro due come semplicemente _loro..._

Un tenue raggio di sole correva lungo le assi calde del pavimento.

Oscar aprì gli occhi, allora, quasi a forza, sospinta dalla luce a ricordare che cosa era accaduto.

Le immagini danzavano davanti allo sguardo, fantasmi di se e di lui, _loro_ , e si espandevano riemergendo nella loro cruda nitidezza.

Tentò per qualche istante di scacciarle, come fossero state frutto di un sogno malsano, di un incubo che aveva avuto la forza di giungere fino alla coscienza di lei, sveglia, importunando i sensi, colpendo lo stomaco, infierendo sulla caparbia volontà di percorrere con la logica ogni respiro della vita.

I pochi aneliti d'amore le avevano procurato solo guai, sofferenza, rifiuto…

Li aveva cancellati in fretta per ricondurre semplicemente la sua esistenza alle rigide e ferree regole inculcatele fin da bambina.

Ma i ricordi mordevano e la testa la richiamava indietro, alla sera prima.

 _Perché?_

 _Perché lo hai fatto?_

Oscar si voltò su un fianco.

Il lenzuolo scivolò lasciando intravedere la spalla nuda e bianca.

Fredda…

Gesti rallentati, incerti ed in essi il ricordo bruciante del proprio corpo avvolto sollevato e trascinato via, e poi immerso nel corpo di lui, sopra di se, a schiacciarla, li, nel suo letto, nella sua camera, contro la sua vita e la decisione che aveva preso.

Il corpo di André…

Le sue spalle, il suo torace, i suoi fianchi…

La pelle, chiara, liscia…

Si soprese di quell'assurdo pensiero…

L'aveva osservato poche volte, si rese conto, negli anni addietro, il corpo di André.

E adesso quel corpo si era mostrato in tutta la sua forza e l'aveva portata con se in un impeto impensabile, frantumando ogni certezza granitica e forte della sua vita e di se stessa.

L'aveva riconosciuto quel corpo, quasi l'avesse avuto da sempre impresso nella carne, nel pensiero fisso di se stessa…

Lei e André…

 _Loro…_

Lui l'aveva spogliata di se stessa…

L'aveva messa contro se stessa.

Oscar si prese le mani nelle mani.

Un dolore sordo percorse i polsi.

Scorse su di essi massaggiandoli un poco come a comprendere se essi le appartenessero ancora, come un tempo, quando altri accidenti le rammentavano del suo corpo di cui non aveva mai avuto cognizione se non nel momento in cui esso o una parte di esso doleva, a ricordarle appunto le sue dannate disavventure, il braccio violato da quel maledetto ramoscello quando era caduta da cavallo, la spalla ferita in duello, i pugni che presi nelle bettole di Parigi…

O quando s'indolenzivano, dopo gli estenuanti allenamenti con suo padre.

Restava per giorni a massaggiarli per restituire loro la mobilità e l'agilità necessarie per impugnare la spada.

Ferite inferte al suo corpo acerbo e nascosto.

Ferite da dimenticare in fretta e che in fretta si erano dileguate dalla pelle marcata solo da lievi striature rosate, cicatrici a perenne ricordo di una vita spesa a difendere un'esistenza ormai indifendibile e quel regno che pareva sgretolarsi come roccia rosa e frantumata dal tempo.

Adesso i polsi le facevano male.

Li tastò, piano, e percepì un leggerissimo gonfiore.

Niente di grave. Non era quello a preoccuparla.

Intravide il rossore, anch'esso leggero e caldo, strisce regolari, linee dritte e strette.

Le sue dita…

Le sue dita sui suoi polsi.

Lui li aveva stretti con una forza inaudita.

Li aveva stretti mentre lo sguardo si era posato solo un istante su di lei, quasi con disprezzo, quasi non fosse più lui…

Si erano uniti, loro…

E mai lei si era ritrovata così distante da lui…

L'aveva percepito, visto, André…

Nelle orecchie l'eco delle sue parole, istantaneamente incomprensibili, sussurrate, pochi istanti prima…

 _Una rosa, che sia bianca o rossa, non potrà mai diventare un lillà…_

Parole che avevano sollevato la rabbia, repentina…

 _Che diavolo volevi dirmi con quelle parole?_

 _Che io sono una donna?_

 _Che per te sono solo una donna?_

Istintivamente Oscar aveva pensato che lui stesse contestando la sua scelta…

La sua scelta di vivere come un uomo.

Una scelta inopportuna ed inutile.

Lei era una donna, non sarebbe mai potuta essere o pensare d'essere altro nella vita…

Nient'altro che una donna.

Paragonata a rosa che abbaglia ma poi sfiorisce, gremita dalle intemperie, dall'incuria, dal tempo.

Implode nel suo stesso profumo per spegnersi magari in una notte d'estate…

Era questa dunque lei, fragile, incapace di modificare la sua stessa essenza racchiusa in quelle assurde parole...

L'impercettibile ondeggiamento, una sorta di vertigine liquida, si espanse dal ventre correndo lungo i muscoli, come la sera precedente, mescolato alla rabbia, invadendo la mente, recando con sè uno smarrito senso d'impotenza, di perdita, di stanchezza ancestrale, che lei non sapeva se avrebbe avuto la forza di contrastare…

Le gambe si contrassero…

Oscar pensò per un istante che quella fosse l'anticamera della follia.

Si sentì svuotata eppure…

Colma di sensazioni senza nome, indefinite e fulgide, capaci di correre al cuore e farlo battere più in fretta.

 _Dannazione…_

Un'imprecazione appena sussurrata.

Oscar aprì gli occhi ed osservò il raggio di luce che ora penetrava prepotente dalle pesanti tende.

La sua scelta di vivere come un uomo…

No…

Non era per quello…

Di quello ne ne avevano già parlato.

Era da una vita che ne parlavano…

Mai direttamente, mai a parole aperte, ma per assurdo sempre in silenzio, oppure scontrandosi, oppure ignorandosi.

Lei, chiusa in quell'uniforme militare in un ruolo scelto da altri, lui, sempre al suo servizio.

In perenne attesa di una richiesta, di un ordine, di un cenno…

Persino di rivolta.

Lui li accoglieva tutti, indistintamente, costantemente e silenziosamente.

Li accoglieva e li esaudiva.

Li accoglieva e poi la ammansiva, con uno sguardo.

Un volo degli occhi a scrutare il cielo.

Un sorriso lieve forse per rendere meno drammatica quella vita assurdamente in bilico…

 _André…_

Le labbra si soffermarono sul nome, suono ripetuto conosciuto chiamato…

Adesso era dentro di lei André…

Chiaro e distinto…

Non André, l'amico, il servitore, il compagno di cavalcate…

André e basta. Senz'altri appellativi…

Solo André, con il suo sguardo, il suo corpo, il senso di forza impresso nelle mani, il torace, le spalle, i fianchi impressi su di lei…

Quello era André…

Eppure André c'era sempre stato nella sua vita.

Impenetrabile, leggero, discreto, forte e sfuggente…

Semplicemente, c'era sempre stato.

Ma lei non l'aveva mai visto davvero, non l'aveva mai ascoltato davvero.

Nemmeno quella sera, al tramonto, nelle scuderie, quando lei gli aveva detto di voler lasciare la Guardia Reale, perché voleva tornare quella di un tempo, quando credeva di essere un maschio…

Perché, in maniera sorprendentemente ingenua, Oscar aveva creduto che vivere come un uomo, pensare come un uomo, fendere l'esistenza con la stessa rudezza che è concessa solo agli uomini, l'avrebbe tenuta al riparo dalla sofferenza della sua vita vissuta a metà.

E lui era rimasto zitto.

Non aveva obiettato nulla.

Nessuna contestazione, nessuna recriminazione da parte sua.

Nessuna.

Oscar non l'aveva immediatamente compreso il peso opprimente di quel silenzio, l'assoluta mancanza di qualsiasi protesta che la facesse tornare sui suoi passi.

Non l'aveva ascoltato quel silenzio perchè non aveva mai ascoltato André.

Esso adesso riemergeva, assordante, assieme al corpo di André, impresso, ad inchiodarla li, alle sue colpe ed alle sue insolenti mancanze.

Forse allora la spiegazione stava tutta li.

In quel silenzio, in quella sorta di comprensione dolente che André metteva nell'accettare la sua volontà facendosi bastare brandelli di ore, fugaci e colme di ordini, duelli, cavalcate…

Ripercorsi a mente fredda gli istanti vissuti assieme al silenzio di André la condussero ad una visione più sottile e del tutto inaspettata.

André viveva _loro…_

Lui si vedeva insieme a lei e allora forse André non aveva obiettato nulla semplicemente perché pensava che loro, loro due, solo loro due e sempre loro due, sarebbero comunque stai insieme.

Ovunque fosse andata lei, lui l'avrebbe seguita.

Questo doveva essere ciò che lui si era immaginato, in quel silenzio soffocato.

 _Loro…_

Invece no.

Non c'era nessun _loro…_

Oscar non avrebbe più accettato di dipendere da nessuno.

Oscar non avrebbe più accettato di cedere una parte di se, anche se solo nella sua mente.

I pochi aneliti d'amore le avevano procurato solo guai, sofferenza, rifiuto.

Cedere alla lusinga di un sentimento che le aveva scosso la gola e lo stomaco, che l'aveva percorsa lasciandola incredula di fronte a se stessa ed alla propria fragilità…

Aveva scoperto che anche lei poteva amare, poteva percepire l'ebrezza del mistero che risuona attraverso battiti nuovi e pelle lucida e piacere sommerso…

Anche lei poteva soffrire al pensiero che ogni singolo battito sarebbe rimasto inascoltato, perduto, dissolto in un baratro senza fondo.

Aveva nascosto quella parte di se, in ogni istante della sua vita.

L'aveva nascosta, persino a se stessa.

E poi aveva tentato di avvolgere quella parte di se in un candido vestito bianco, illudendo se stessa che sarebbe bastato questo a renderla riconoscibile e finalmente libera.

Quel vestito l'aveva imprigionata relegandola nel limbo di un'amicizia importante, sentimento che anima l'essere umano forse più dell'amore, ma che non appaga, non brucia e non consuma come l'amore…

Si era ritrovata debole e indifesa, abbattuta da quella disarmante verità.

L'amicizia non le bastava, la vicinanza d'intenti comuni diventava dolente sofferenza…

Non avrebbe più accettato di cedere quella parte di se che le serviva per bastare a se stessa.

 _Al diavolo!_

A nessuno…

Nemmeno ad André.

Neppure a lui che le era sempre stato accanto.

E così glielo aveva detto ad André.

Quella sera…

Ieri sera.

Anche André doveva uscire dalla sua vita.

André poteva ritenersi "libero"…

Lei non avrebbe più avuto bisogno del suo aiuto…

Lui avrebbe potuto vivere la sua vita come preferiva…

Oscar si ricordò solo che forse si sarebbe sentita più sola, questo sì.

Ma tanto lei era già sola…

Che senso avrebbe avuto continuare a tenere legato a se, lui, che forse avrebbe avuto il diritto di farsi una sua vita?

Questo era bastato a compensare l'ansia della sua coscienza smarrita, solo per pochi attimi, di fronte all'assenza di André.

Renderlo libero l'aveva convinta della bontà della propria scelta.

Oscar non voleva avere nessuno sulla coscienza.

Non voleva avere nessun rimpianto.

Lui aveva già pagato a sufficienza per quella vita vissuta al suo servizio…

Dannazione aveva persino perso un occhio per aiutare lei…

E così glielo aveva detto.

André poteva ritenersi "libero"….

E lui, in quel momento, aveva replicato con quelle parole assurde…

 _Una rosa, che sia bianca o rossa, non potrà mai diventare un lillà…_

Quelle parole l'avevano fatta infuriare.

Perché di nuovo qualcuno la stava mettendo con le spalle al muro.

André non ne aveva il diritto…

Lo aveva trovato sorprendentemente arrogante lui, li, in mezzo alla stanza, a parlare di rose, a paragonarla ad una rosa – perché era questo che lui aveva fatto – mentre lei non voleva altro che lasciarsi alle spalle l'insolenza di una corte dei miracoli vuota e pericolosa.

Lei una rosa…

Dannato paragone senza senso…

Sull'orlo di quel baratro lei, a piangere per quel pensiero fisso che le premeva sul cuore ogni volta che pensava a Fersen, non voleva più starci…

Li l'aveva condotta quell'insulso sentimento…

E non era perché Fersen aveva rifiutato lei…

No, non era per quello.

Lei non voleva più essere una donna…

E André stava li, arrogante, insolente, cinico nel rammentarle che lei era una donna e che non avrebbe potuto essere che una donna e nient'altro.

Nient'altro che una donna.

La rabbia…

Il sapore amaro della rabbia si sollevò nella gola chiudendo il respiro.

Oscar si contrasse, di nuovo, su se stessa, ascoltando di nuovo la propria voce aspra di rabbia e rancore…

Quella domanda gliel'aveva gridata in faccia.

Voleva sapere il significato di quella frase.

E se lo pensava davvero che allontanarlo da se l'avrebbe resa ancora più debole…

E se lo credeva davvero che lei non avrebbe potuto fare ciò che voleva nella sua vita…

Dio, quanta rabbia c'era nella sua voce, nel tono sprezzante che gli aveva rovesciato addosso per calpestare ed annientare l'arroganza di lui e quel suo rammentarle che lei era una donna, debole, fragile, indifesa…

Perduta per un amore impossibile…

 _Dannazione perché?_

 _Voglio sapere perché io "resterei" una donna?_

 _Qualsiasi cosa io decidessi di fare…_

 _Che ne sai tu della mia vita e di cosa significa vivere tutto a metà senza sapere chi sei, o meglio, sapendo benissimo chi sei, ma senza poter esserlo fino in fondo?_

 _Io non posso liberarmi di un amore impossibile diventando qualcun altro?_

 _Io posso fare quello che voglio…_

 _E se non voglio più cadere in quel dannato abisso di…_

Questo aveva pensato quando gli aveva sentito pronunciare quelle parole.

Dannate parole…

A questo ripensava…

La rabbia trattenuta e covata dietro la finta freddezza che aveva tentato di mantenere nei confronti della propria vita era esplosa contro di lui, contro quella maledetta frase, contro quella sua calma apparente e distaccata.

Quella calma era assurda, senza senso…

La rabbia si era rovesciata addosso a lui e…

 _Come ho fatto a non capire…_

 _Ti ho guardato…_

 _Davvero…_

 _L'ho fatto…_

 _Ma forse volevo solo cancellare la mia colpa perché avevi pagato al posto mio, il mio errore…_

 _E…_

Un gesto di rabbia, di nuovo e le coperte finirono scaraventate via, come a scacciare via un pensiero beffardo e sconvolgente, impossibile da accettare.

I passi si susseguirono veloci sul pavimento scuro.

Istintivamente Oscar si diresse verso la porta, la mano sulla maniglia per aprirla e uscire fuori e gridare a nanny di prepararle i bagagli per fuggire via...

Così tutto sarebbe finito e tutto sarebbe tornato come un tempo quando non ne sapeva niente dell'amore e mai avrebbe pensato facesse così male.

 _No…_

 _Non era possibile…_

 _Ti ho visto…_

 _Io ti ho osservato in questi mesi e…_

Il pensiero non correva fino in fondo.

Oscar non poteva ammettere che un errore così assurdo l'avesse resa cieca e sorda e…

 _Eri accanto a me…_

 _Ci sei sempre stato…_

 _Eppure lo spazio che ci divideva non aveva più la stessa misura._

 _E il tempo…_

 _Dannazione il tempo che scorreva…_

 _Era diverso…_

Poteva essere stato il senso di colpa a rivelarle chi fosse André per lei, a tradire l'immagine che aveva di lui.

L'amore l'aveva presa, afferrata, travolta…

Con i suoi lati più oscuri e dannati.

 _Allora…_

 _Allora tu come hai fatto a resistere tutti questi anni se…_

La calma di André l'aveva fatta infuriare…

Calma apparente…

Adesso…

A ripensarci…

Oscar fissò lo sguardo alla finestra, alla luce chiara che rompeva il silenzio scuro della stanza…

L'immagine di André davanti a se, illuminata dalla luce. Le vene pulsavano nel collo, la mascella contratta, gli zigomi abbronzati, le mani strette ai polsi…

La sua figura sembrava calma, in realtà era innervata di rabbia, forse disprezzo.

Come la propria rabbia, come il proprio disprezzo verso se stessa e la propria debolezza.

Una bestia dannata gli stringeva il cuore…

 _Da quando…_

 _Da quando…_

 _Chissà da quanto tempo l'hai tenuta chiusa dentro di te quella bestia feroce?_

 _Dannata bestia…arrogante…_

Il silenzio di André, il suo calmo disprezzo si erano infranti contro la rabbia di lei.

Gli aveva dato uno schiaffo.

La mano era volata veloce sul viso di lui.

André non era indietreggiato, non si era difeso, aveva incassato il colpo, quasi se lo aspettasse e non lo temesse, quasi lo desiderasse, come unico contatto bruciante e duro, con lei, anche solo attraverso quel palmo cattivo e sprezzante.

Era rimasto immobile, teso, il corpo fermo.

E quella calma l'aveva annientata…

Di nuovo…

L'aveva afferrato per la camicia.

L'aveva attirato a se.

Non come quando erano bambini e litigavano e si cercavano, in un contatto di sfogo e di rabbia, per dominare l'altro, con l'arroganza della forza…

E poi si spingevano, si picchiavano, si squadravano, si riprendevano, si ammutolivano e giù a cercarsi, il mattino dopo, come fossero aria da respirare, luce dove crescere, vita da vivere

No, non era come allora, perché forse allora erano stati _loro,_ ma solo per il tempo degli scontri, dei pugni e delle labbra gonfie e dei graffi e degli abbracci e delle mani strette…

Contatti feroci che li lasciavano senza fiato eppure terribilmente complici della loro stessa sorte.

 _Loro_ non erano più…

Adesso erano solo rimpianto di sprazzi di increduli ricordi delle loro litigate, delle discussioni, delle valanghe di rimbrotti e confronti…

Lei, ora era lei a volere una spiegazione.

Razionale e logica come sempre.

E lui una spiegazione gliel'aveva data.

Illogica ed irrazionale, senza parlare, senza contrapporsi a lei ed al suo tono sprezzante.

Le aveva afferrato i polsi stringendoli e lei non aveva nemmeno cercato di svincolarsi da quella stretta, tanto le era apparsa improvvisa, innaturale, senza senso, ma poi nemmeno così offensiva od inopportuna.

Ora la mente era li sprofondata nell'immobilità dei suoi polsi, chiusi, in quelle mani calde e strette.

Così strette che ad un certo punto…

"André, così mi fai male…" – aveva sussurrato.

Sì, ricordava di essere stata costretta a dirglielo.

A sua memoria non rammentava fosse mai accaduta qualcosa di simile.

Aveva rivolto gli occhi al proprio polso, chiuso nella mano di lui.

Aveva avuto il tempo di fare solo quello.

E poi era tornata a lui.

L'aveva guardato e aveva visto André…

Era talmente vicino a lei e lei si era improvvisamente accorta che lui era più alto…

Così vicino non l'aveva mai visto.

Così terribilmente vicino da riuscire ad ascoltare quasi il battito del cuore e vedere il petto sollevarsi piano, quasi trattenendo a stento un respiro più fondo di feroce risentimento, imbrigliato perché non corresse via e dilagasse contro di lei.

La pelle…

L'aveva intravsita sotto la camicia leggermente aperta.

La pelle liscia, abbronzata…

 _Sei tu…_

 _Dannazione André…_

 _Sei tu…_

 _La pelle riemersa da frammenti dispersi e ora nitidi alla mente…_

 _Sensazione d'immediato stupore dal sapore inspiegabilmente conosciuto, tondo, caldo, pieno, forse celato negli abissi dimenticati della memoria…_

 _Echi di risate, bagliori di raggi dispersi da spruzzi di acqua gelata, mani chiuse a cercarsi e prendersi, ginocchia sbattute a terra e lividi percorsi da profumati fili d'erba intrecciati alle calde braccia del tramonto…_

 _La tua pelle…_

 _Le mie mani chiuse, aggrappate alla tua camicia aperta sul petto, piccolo, liscio, nudo…_

 _Le tue mani aperte a sfiorare e reggere le cosce sottili…_

 _La schiena calda e forte a cui mi appoggiavo, affondando il respiro nell'odore della tua pelle e cullandomi nel tuo passo incerto a sorreggere la mia finta stanchezza di una giornata di giochi…_

 _La tua nuca bianca, i capelli neri bagnati, un poco scostati perché altrimenti mi avrebbero fatto il solletico al naso…_

 _Gl'infiniti discorsi sui grandi cavalieri del passato…_

 _L'imbrunire che scalda il cuore e lo sollecita a correre più veloce nell'incedere della sera per evitare un rimprovero e per sedersi a tavola insieme…_

 _Le mie mani a stringere le scarpe diventate barchette piene d'acqua e di fango…_

 _Il tuo respiro…_

 _Affannato, calmo, silenzioso, umido, disperso…_

 _Su di me, sul mio respiro…_

 _Le tue mani…_

 _In quell'istante erano tornati ad essere loro…_

Oscar rabbrividì.

 _Le tue mani strette ai polsi…_

Stringevano quelle mani e trascinavano lentamente i polsi, chiusi, come se lei non avesse avuto forza alcuna, come fosse stata un filo d'erba da scostare dal viso o il colletto di una camicia da aggiustare meglio.

Lui la teneva li, a se, la voleva li, per se…

Lei non sarebbe riuscita a divincolarsi, a sfuggirgli…

Aveva ascoltato il battito del cuore, il proprio ed il suo…

Aveva percepito il respiro, dannatamente calmo, sul proprio, insolentemente agitato e scostante…

Tocchi impercettibili e leggeri.

 _André…_

 _Sei tu…_

Aveva tentato di cogliere il suo sguardo.

Aveva tentato di comprendere cosa gli passasse per la testa.

Aveva tentato di contenere quell'impeto gelido che le stava scivolando addosso, impossibile da arginare, impossibile da respingere.

Il suo silenzio…

André non la guardava…

Guardava oltre…

Istantaneo movimento, il viso impercettibilmente lontano si era avvicinato a cogliere le labbra.

Prenderle e toccarle…

Averle ed assaggiarle…

Morderle quasi…

La sua bocca…

Aveva sentito la sua bocca sulla propria.

Quella era la sua bocca…

E la sua lingua…

A cercare la sua, insinuandosi dentro la sua bocca…

Le mani di lui a stringere i polsi di lei e le mani di lei strette dentro i propri palmi, le unghie conficcate dentro di essi, in una contrazione di stupore e di rifiuto.

La mente colpita e dissolta a ritrovare faticosamente la percezione del proprio corpo mentre il sangue riprendeva a scorrere lento.

La sua bocca…

Organismo mobile caldo umido sensibile…

Li dannazione, li…

Dentro di lei a leccare avidamente la lingua, a mordere le labbra…

E lei li dannazione, li, colpita e stravolta…

Immobile…

Lei l'aveva accolto…

E la sua bocca si era insinuata, calda e mobile, vertigine liquida che ora cercava la sua lingua, combattendo per averla ed assaggiarla e muoversi insieme ad essa.

Che dannata bestia era mai quella che l'aveva spinto fino a li, li, su di lei?

Altri passi in mezzo alla stanza, come un animale in gabbia, respirando piano e chiudendo gli occhi di nuovo per raccogliere la cupa morbidezza di quel contatto, per togliersi di dosso il corpo di lui, irriverente ed insistente, espanso nel tocco befardo di un bacio rubato.

Un sussurro scivolò dalle labbra al pensiero repentino ed istantaneo che lo stupore non era bastato a lasciarla chiusa fredda distante…

 _Non l'ho fatto…_

 _Non l'ho fatto._

Quella sorta di mancata ribellione si riverberò nei muscoli costringendoli a ribellarsi li, adesso, anche se André non era più li e lei era sola, come a scacciare da se la propria debolezza…

Tornò al letto, sedendosi ed abbandonandosi a se stessa, e poi stendendosi ed abbracciandosi, chiudendosi su se stessa, le gambe quasi rannicchiate sul petto.

Ed il corpo, il suo dannato corpo si ribellò davvero, insipiegabilmente, colpendola mentre esso assaggiava di nuovo quella vibrazione unica, intensa e sorprendente che le era scorsa lungo la schiena, mentre la sua bocca era colma della bocca di lui e le labbra non avevano più spazio per muoversi se non aderendo a quelle di lui.

Movimenti piccoli rabbiosi circolari umidi caldi a chiedere calore e restituirlo…

L'avevano sollevata colpita scossa oltre quello che lei stessa avrebbe mai potuto immaginare e lei aveva sentito il suo sapore, l'umida scia di una danza così terribilmente estatica, seppure mista allo stupore dell'inaspettato…

Si era sentita colma di lui, mentre lui era dentro di lei, nella sua bocca.

Lui ed il suo corpo si erano espansi ed irradiati dentro di lei, sollevandola in un moto di rabbia e di liberazione…

Il ventre si era contratto, colpito da un'onda gelida e pungente che poi si era subito ritirata, lasciandola incapace di ritrovare la coscienza ed il contatto con se stessa…

Il respiro si era arginato incerto se riprendere il senso del suo corpo, insieme ai muscoli ed alla loro naturale tensione.

Anche adesso stava accadendo lo stesso, come se fosse il suo corpo adesso a volerlo ancora li, addosso, oltre ogni ragione, oltre ogni logica.

Per ripercorrere i passi incerti di quella danza ancestrale…

Dio…

Come per liberarla da se stessa…

Che bestia feroce poteva essere riuscita a colpirla ed annientarla fino a quel punto?

Era stato solo un attimo.

Un istante di debole cedimento.

Un colpo al cuore che aveva quasi cessato di battere.

Ed uno allo stomaco…

Si…

Lo sguardo perso nel vuoto scuro della stanza si riempì di una nuova immagine, richiamata dal corpo di lui che si schiacciava contro il proprio, di più, sempre di più.

In piedi, in mezzo alla stanza.

Sprofondata in quel contatto, lei aveva indietreggiato un poco, forse nel tentativo di sottrarsi a quel bacio…

Era stata lei…

Oppure lui a contrarsi ancora di più contro di lei…

Oscar accarezzò di nuovo la sua spalla, nuda.

Nessun tessuto tra essa e l'aria.

Tra l'incavo della spalla ed il seno.

Cercò con la mano di ricomporre il brandello della camicia, afferrandone il lembo, intuendone il bordo ruvido, strappato, del tutto diverso da quello integro, poco più in la.

Di nuovo chiuse gli occhi e di nuovo sul respiro, il peso del corpo di lui…

Indietro…

Lei era stata trascinata indietro ed il corpo di André l'aveva sospinta via…

Tutta…

Schiacciata e vinta, mentre la bocca la prendeva e lei percepiva i sensi di lui tesi, potenti, pesanti…

André era riuscito fermarla, a tenere fermi i suoi muscoli e la sua volontà, lì, sotto di lui.

Aveva preso colto, afferrato, trattenuto le sue labbra, cercando il calore dentro di esse.

Colmandole di se…

Colmandole di _loro…_

Ora non erano solo le mani di lui chiuse a stringere i suoi polsi.

Ora era tutto il suo corpo che la sovrastava e la trascinava via.

Non erano più solo le sue braccia ad essere due miseri fili d'erba.

Era lei, tutta, ad essere quasi sollevata e portata via…

Indietro…

Dove andava lei e dove lui la spingeva, a poco a poco, fino a raggiungere quel letto sul quale erano caduti entrambi, di peso.

Lei sulla schiena e lui sopra di lei.

I polsi chiusi, il corpo li fermo, schiacciato, contratto. E André, il corpo di André era diventato improvvisamente pesante e vivo e reale…

Il suo corpo su di lei, e lei quasi a trattenere il respiro, immobile, incapace di sottrarsi a quella forza, incredula di fronte all'inaspettato, come non fosse mai stata ciò che fino a quel tempo era stata.

Schiacciata da lui, dal suo peso…

Ed al tempo stesso senza peso, se non quello della rabbia, la propria rabbia che riempiva le vene e i muscoli.

André aveva stravolto il gioco delle loro parti, aveva preso per se tutti i loro ruoli, e li aveva voluti per se solo.

Oscar chiuse gli occhi.

Di nuovo.

E dal buio riemerse l'ondeggiamento dolente e potente di se stessa trascinata via e poi d'un tratto, di nuovo ferma, li, come adesso, mentre il corpo si sollevava di nuovo d'impeto e il cuore batteva la inondava confondendo idee e sentimenti.

Avrebbe voluto stare al buio.

Si girò nuovamente, questa volta per sottrarsi alla luce calda che sbucava dal vetro ed illuminava la stanza, con una prepotenza irritante delinenando i contorni, respingendo il buio, dando senso alle cose, seppure inanimate, immobili.

Come lei.

Tutto era fermo.

Come lei.

Tutto, tranne il cuore che batteva forte, impossibile da fermare.

Avrebbe voluto stare al buio.

Fermare l'avanzare della luce, del tempo, delle ore, per tornare alla quiete della notte ed alla sua immobilità, quasi che in essa potesse recuperare la parte di se che aveva perduto, quella inconsapevole, quella che ignorava la realtà delle cose.

 _Loro…_

Serrò le labbra.

Un altro particolare riemerse.

Non un'immagine, ma un suono.

Un gemito lieve, forse un respiro imprigionato nelle labbra, trattenuto e scivolato via attraverso la pelle sottile stretta morbidamente trattenuta bagnata di quel bacio aperto ed intenso e caldo.

Non era un grido e nemmeno sarebbe potuto diventarlo se di li a poco lei non si fosse ritrovata distesa sul letto e lui addosso.

Le braccia aperte, i polsi ancora stretti e la sua bocca ora libera…

Quel gemito si era tramutato in grido.

Parole urlate.

E l'assurdo di gridare quelle parole contro André.

Mai avrebbe pensato di contrapporsi a lui, di gridargli in faccia che avrebbe chiesto aiuto se non l'avesse lasciata andare…

Lasciarla andare…

Una frase istintiva laddove fosse stato un estraneo ad aggredirla.

Non certo André.

Gliel'aveva gridato con tutta la forza che aveva in gola di lasciarla andare.

Con tutta la disperazione che aveva sentito nascere dentro per quel contatto inaspettato, violento e senza scampo.

Lui era più forte, questo lei l'aveva sempre saputo.

Ma non ci aveva mai pensato che un giorno quella forza l'avrebbe vista riversata su di lei…

 _Fermati…_

Glielo aveva chiesto con rabbia…

Con disperazione…

Quel peso improvvisamente si era sollevato da lei per lasciarla libera…

E in quell'istante uno strappo secco ed immediato aveva percorso il silenzio, colmo solo del loro respiro livido ed affannato.

André si era staccato da lei, allontanandosi, e in quel movimento aveva afferrato la sua camicia.

La sua rabbia si era riversata su quel piccolo lembo di stoffa che si era sollevato, aggredito e lacerato con forza.

Il rumore di quello strappo…

Il buio silenzioso, di nuovo.

Il buio scuro, solcato dall'aria fredda sulla pelle nuda e bianca e morbida, aperta di fronte agli occhi di lui.

Andrè era rimasto su di lei e quel piccolo lembo di stoffa, trascinato via, morbido e distrutto, era scivolato a terra nel buio della stanza attraversando il cono del suo sguardo.

Oscar corse al battito intenso del cuore.

Anche li, come allora, le parve sarebbe uscito dalla gola, in quell'istante interminabile, colmato finalmente e per la prima volta nella sua vita dalla paura, vera, intensa, assoluta e senza scampo, a marchiarla forse per sempre.

Pensieri veloci si rincorsero nella mente offuscata.

André voleva avere lei.

Voleva avere lei nella sua fragilità…

E voleva avere lei e tutto il suo potere, quello che lei aveva sempre avuto su di lui e sulla sua vita.

Voleva dimostrale che lei, in realtà era "solo" una donna fragile, testarda, morbida, arrogante…

Voleva prendersi il suo coraggio, la sua forza, la sua velocità, la sua dannata razionalità, la sua invincibile freddezza…

Voleva avere lei…

Lei era una donna.

Nonostante l'esistenza che lei aveva deciso di perseguire.

Oscar non avrebbe potuto difendersi.

Lo sguardo di André su di lei e forse su se stesso riflesso negli occhi di lei e nella pelle di lei davanti a se, pronta per essere colta…

Lui avrebbe potuto fare di lei qualsiasi cosa.

Prenderla ed entrare dentro di lei e strapparle quell'arroganza e quella freddezza che ora parevano scomparse.

Averla e frantumare per sempre l'idea che comportarsi e pensare e vivere come un uomo l'avrebbe tenuta al riparo dal dolore di un rifiuto.

Cogliere la sua essenza, il suo profumo, la sua carne inviolata e dolce e innocente e dimostrarle come un rifiuto non necessariamente impedisce di prendersi ciò che si vuole, ad ogni costo, anche a costo di spazzare via per sempre l'altro e la sua vita.

Lo sguardo di André, impercettibilmente incredulo…

Uno sguardo che Oscar non era riuscita a sostenere, perché quello sguardo vedeva lei e pareva quasi voler entrare in lei, ma lei non voleva essere guardata, mentre l'aria fredda continuava a scivolare sulla pelle…

L'aria e la paura che quel combattimento non fosse ancora finito…

L'aria ed il respiro di André, quasi sospeso, mentre il corpo si irrigidiva e i muscoli tradivano il presagio di non poter sopportare altro.

In quello stesso istante Oscar si rese conto che André si era fermato.

André si era fermato.

"Bene e adesso…e adesso cosa vorresti farmi André? Che cosa vuoi provare?" – aveva chiesto piano, con rabbia e disperazione, mentre la gola si chiudeva riempiendosi delle lacrime che non poteva più trattenere.

Una domanda senza senso.

Non era una domanda…

 _Fermati…_

 _Fermati…_

 _Fermati…ti prego…-_ gli stava chiedendo.

Una domanda e al tempo stesso una richiesta di aiuto.

 _Fermati prima che accada qualcosa di cui non potresti mai perdonarti…_

 _Fermati prima che io possa perderti…perdere te e ciò che sei per me…_

 _Anche se adesso non lo so più._

Oscar tornò a quei pensieri.

Ora poteva farlo.

Ora che nel silenzio le mani ed il ventre, la schiena e le gambe ed ogni parte di se la richiamava a quell'istante, alla voce di André, al suo corpo, alla sua bocca…

"Perdonami…giuro su Dio che non ti farò mai più una cosa del genere…".

Le sue lacrime…

Oscar rammentò le sue lacrime e poi il gesto con cui lui l'aveva coperta.

André si era fermato…

"Una rosa non potrà mai essere un lillà…ascolta Oscar…è impossibile che tu diventi qualcun altro. Per vent'anni tu sei stata l'unica che ho visto e a cui ho pensato. Io ti amo…no…non ho potuto non amarti…più profondamente di chiunque altro…".

Allora davvero lei non aveva mai saputo nulla di André.

Il rimpianto di non averlo mai realmente ascoltato, percepito…

Non aveva mai saputo nulla.

Non aveva potuto non amarla…

Disperatamente e senza scampo.

In silenzio…

Era questo che adesso lei ascoltava dentro di se.

Era questo che non aveva mai compreso.

Lui l'amava…

Da sempre…

Era questo che scorreva dentro di lui…

L'amore che desidera chiede vuole pretende…

L'amore che non si condivide non si cede non si accantona non si accontenta…

L'amore che confonde e tormenta.

L'amore che non può restare rinchiuso.

L'amore che disorienta brucia distrugge e dissolve…

Ecco allora…

Era per questo che l'aveva fatto.

André l'amava e lei, senza neppure saperlo, senza neppure averlo intuito, aveva deciso di allontanarlo dalla sua vita.

Il rimpianto di quel contatto feroce sarebbe rimasto per sempre a bruciare dentro di lei.

Il rimpianto di non aver mai capito nulla…

Il rimpianto di non aver sentito nulla…

Il rimpianto di aver costretto lui, André, ad arrendersi ad un gesto così lontano dalla sua armonia, dalla sua tempestosa calma…

Quel contatto…

Un bacio, alla fine di tutto.

Feroce, colmo, pieno, umido, mobile, furioso, disperato…

Quel bacio, sulle sue labbra.

Il suo primo bacio.

Un bacio di rabbia e disperazione.

Tutto era iniziato e tutto era finito nel contatto delle loro labbra.

In esso era racchiusa una sensazione unica di rabbia e di paura d'incertezza e di dubbio.

Oscar comprese cosa fosse l'amore, allora.

Si alzò, dispersa in quel pensiero e si tolse la camicia.

La lasciò scivolare giù, via da se, ascoltando il fruscio lieve e poi il rumore soffocato di quel tessuto, ormai inservibile, che cadeva a terra.

La guardò e poi si alzò avvicinandosi al grande specchio sul quale si rifletteva la sua immagine.

La pelle delle spalle sulle quali ricadevano i capelli un poco scompigliati, lambiti e rischiarati dalla luce che ora filtrava prepotente dalla finestra, riflettendosi sul contorno di un corpo, il suo, che ora lei poteva osservare di fronte a se.

Si guardò allo specchio.

Un gesto consueto.

Tante volte aveva fissato i ricami preziosi della sua uniforme, le mostrine, la stoffa rigida pulita e perfetta.

Le era sempre bastato.

Una sola volta aveva scorto la forma del corpo sapientemente esaltata da un abito prezioso.

Anche quell'unica volta le era bastata.

Osservò il colore rosato della propria pelle, quella delle spalle, bianca, e poi quella del petto, e dei seni…

Era dunque lei quella?

I suoi seni, morbidi e sodi…

Piccoli forse…

Non li aveva mai osservati e una mano si alzò per scivolare su di essi, per coprirli ed assaggiarne la consistenza, la morbidezza.

Lasciò la mano li, su quei seni che scomparvero dalla sua vista.

Scomparvero dalla vista ma entrarono nei sensi, restituendo ad essi la sensazione di vellutata morbidezza.

Era lei quella?

Era una donna?

Era dunque quello che André aveva scorto in lei?

Era ciò che adesso si riverberava dentro di lei, battendo con beffarda insistenza, mentre lei osservava se stessa attraverso lo sguardo di Andrè, la sua rabbia, la sua insolenza, la sua dannata disperazione…

Attraverso quell'amore che si era nutrito del silenzio per poi incidere la carne come una lama sapientemente affilata?

Ravvivò il fuoco nel camino e poi con un gesto secco vi gettò la camicia.

Il tessuto adagiato sulla fiamma la nascose e poi quasi la soffocò.

Dopo poco il chiarore della camicia si sollevò imbrunendosi, aggredito ed avvolto dal calore che alla fine ebbe la meglio sulla consistenza della stoffa facendola propria e consumandola fino a distruggerne la consistenza, fino a tramutarla in materia differente, cenere grigia ed impalpabile che un solo alito di vento avrebbe potuto disperdere.

Se lei avesse potuto fare la stessa cosa…

Se avesse potuto bruciare e disperdere ciò che era accaduto.

No…

Nulla sarebbe mai tornato come prima.

Così ora era la sua vita…

Distrutta dal fuoco, dal calore immenso che aveva sentito e visto scorrere nello sguardo di André, riversato su di lei.

Il rimpianto di aver perso tutto…

Il rimpianto di essere vissuta nella più cieca immobilità…

La sua vita non sarebbe mai più tornata ad essere quella di un tempo.

Mai più…

Qualsiasi cosa sarebbe accaduta.

Tornò ad osservare il giardino inondato di sole…

Il respiro rallentato le restituì la calma necessaria ad affrontare quella giornata, di nuovo immobile eppure diversa da tutte le altre.

Una nuova vita…

15


	2. Rimorsi

_**Rimorsi**_

 _Che cosa ho fatto…_

 _Perché…_

 _Perché l'ho fatto?_

La domanda secca e tagliente galleggiava nella mente, nella gola, a rallentare lo scorrere del sangue, fermo all'oscurità degli occhi e dell'anima…

La bocca dello stomaco chiusa, il respiro lento, la testa stretta tra le mani, ascoltando le tempie che pulsavano mentre nelle dita erano ancora impressi i polsi di lei…

Strinse i pugni ritrovando in essi la consistenza dei polsi di lei.

Ricordò di averli afferrati e stretti con una forza inaudita.

Avrebbe detto fossero più robusti i suoi polsi, anche se leggeri e agili.

Li aveva scorti spesso quei polsi, quando loro due duellavano, quando cavalcavano e ricordava quando lei ogni tanto li massaggiava, dopo gli estenuanti allenamenti con suo padre.

 _Che cosa ho fatto?_

 _Li ho afferrati, stretti con forza, con rabbia, per non lasciarli, perché tu la smettessi di fuggire da me…_

 _E da te stessa…_

L'istinto gli aveva imposto di farlo e dentro quella presa si erano riversate, suo malgrado, tutta la disperazione e l'impotenza al pensiero di essere sbattuto fuori dalla sua vita, come si fa con un oggetto che non serve più.

Nella mente quel gesto dolente e terribile s'imponeva adesso, netto e distinto.

E sarebbe rimasto li, forse per sempre, come un fantasma che non avrebbe dato tregua alla coscienza, risvegliata all'improvviso, colpita dal tenue raggio di luce che correva lungo le assi calde del pavimento.

André aprì gli occhi, allora, quasi a forza.

I ricordi gli giungevano alla coscienza e a ciò che ora era, in quel momento, sveglio, cosciente, anche se la mente lo richiamava indietro alla sera prima.

 _Perché l'ho fatto?_

Nemmeno il dubbio di scusarsi…

Lo aveva già fatto…

"Perdonami…giuro su Dio che non farò mai più una cosa del genere…".

 _Ma in fondo di cos'altro avrei dovuto scusarmi?_

 _Ti ho amato…_

 _Non ho potuto fare altro che amarti…più di chiunque altro di questo ne sono certo…_

 _Anche se ti sarò sembrato arrogante…_

 _E' da una vita che non amo che te…_

 _Volevo solo fermarti…_

 _Fermare i tuoi pensieri…_

 _Volevo fermarti e io non sono riuscito a farlo…_

 _Volevo ricacciarti in gola le tue dannate parole…_

 _Assurde, senza senso, dettate solo dalla paura di essere stata respinta da un uomo che nemmeno sapeva che donna fossi._

 _Mi hai detto che non avresti più avuto bisogno di me…_

 _Sarei stato libero di uscire dalla tua vita…_

 _Devo uscire dalla tua vita…_

 _Devo farlo…_

 _Non ho scelta…_

 _Tu non hai pensato che a me non interessa essere libero?_

 _Non ci hai pensato a questo?_

 _Che razza di uomo sarei?_

 _Io ho bisogno di te…_

 _Non sarei un uomo per questo?_

 _Dio, come se un uomo non potesse essere toccato dalla sofferenza, dall'abbandono, dal vuoto, dal buio…_

 _No, non ci hai pensato._

 _Libero…_

 _Che parola assurda…_

 _Tu Oscar nemmeno sai quello da cui non potrò mai essere libero._

 _Tu non puoi nulla contro il mio amore per te._

 _Tu non potrai mai concedermi di liberarmi di te…_

 _Io stesso non ci sono mai riuscito in tutti questi anni…_

 _Libero…_

 _Dovrei subire la tua idea assurda di tornare ad essere pensare vivere e sentirti come un uomo?_

 _Tu non sei un uomo Oscar._

 _Anche se ti vestirai e ti comporterai come un uomo per tutto il resto della tua vita._

 _Non sei uomo…_

 _Non lo sei e non lo diventerai mai solo perché ti rifiuti di cedere all'amore ed alla sua incertezza…_

 _E non lo sei non solo perché io ti amo…_

 _Non c'entra nulla tutto questo…_

 _Dio avrei dovuto fartelo capire…_

Tutto quello a cui aveva pensato André in quel momento era che non voleva perderla.

E che l'avrebbe persa comunque perché non sarebbe più riuscito a starle accanto…

 _Dannazione, io non riesco più a vedere, a vederti…_

 _Non sapevo nemmeno come sarei riuscito a restarti accanto._

 _Fino a ieri._

 _E tu…_

 _Volevo solo farti comprendere che io…_

 _Io ti amo e non posso perderti._

 _E che ti perderò…_

 _Dio…_

 _Non potrò più vederti…_

André alzò lo sguardo alla finestra.

La luce ora filtrava prepotente e quasi feriva la vista, un poco annebbiata negli ultimi tempi.

Lo stomaco si chiuse, ancora di più.

Tutto quel tempo passato a nascondersi, a nascondere a tutti l'inesorabile discesa verso il buio.

Aveva faticato a restare saldo nelle sue abitudini, accontentarsi degli odori, dei rumori, allenando la memoria nel ricordo delle distanze a cui non aveva mai fatto caso, ma che, adesso, diventavano formidabili alleati per continuare a vivere in un'oscurità crescente ed inesorabile.

Allora era stato davvero bravo, perché nemmeno Oscar si era accorta di nulla, neppure lei lo aveva capito.

Lei non lo aveva mai osservato, non lo aveva mai guardato.

La sacrosanta ed unica verità era quella.

Ancora più tagliente della stessa cecità che avanzava.

 _Libero…_

In una sola parola il riassunto della sua vita dispersa…

 _Libero…_

Come una lama, quella parola gli era entrata dentro e aveva squarciato il velo dell'illusione.

 _Restarti accanto…_

 _Fino a quando…_

 _Nemmeno questo mi è dato sapere…_

 _Ma tu hai deciso per te stessa…_

 _E anche per me…_

André sentì improvvisamente salire il disgusto allo stomaco, incapace di comprendere se esso fosse frutto primario di quella specie di rifiuto – perché così lui non poteva che considerarlo – oppure conseguenza del gesto immediatamente sgorgato dalle proprie mani.

Un gesto con cui aveva umiliato se stesso, scoprendosi incapace di trattenersi, di fermarsi e di non cadere così in basso…

Un gesto in cui lui aveva scorto la paura di Oscar.

L'aveva annusata, quella paura sulla pelle di lei senza guardarla, perché in quel momento, la rabbia era stata tale che lui non era riuscito a farlo...

Aveva ascoltato solo se stesso e la pulsione cieca ed assoluta di rivelarle chi era lui e che cosa era lei per lui.

 _Volevo solo che tu comprendessi cosa provo per te…_

 _Amore…_

 _Quell'amore che ti fa impazzire perché tutto appare lontano, irraggiungibile e allora resta solo il vuoto, il freddo, il nulla…_

 _E' da una vita che ci annego dentro…_

 _Amore…_

 _Ma che razza di amore può mai essere quello che non accetta un rifiuto?_

 _Quello che non accetta di farsi da parte?_

 _Pazzia…_

 _E' stata solo pazzia che ti ho riversato addosso…_

 _Tu volevi di fuggire da un amore impossibile e io non ho fatto altro che rivelarti un amore altrettanto pazzo, insensato e folle…_

 _Se fossi fuggito anch'io…_

 _Se fuggire fosse stata la soluzione..._

 _Tu sei fuggita, Oscar…._

 _Allora io avrei dovuto farlo da te tanto tempo fa…_

 _E' più difficile combattere…_

 _Restare e combattere…_

La rabbia era salita e dalle labbra era uscita quell'assurda frase.

 _Una rosa, che sia bianca o rossa, non potrà mai diventare un lillà…_

Una frase incomprensibile…

 _Una rosa, non un lillà…_

Non altro da ciò che era, da ciò che era sempre stata nella sua vita.

Lo era sempre stata una donna…

E lui così l'aveva sempre vista ed accolta…

 _Una rosa…_

Glielo aveva detto…

Da sempre era così che lui la vedeva…

Scontrandosi con lei, oppure in silenzio, accettando il lieve ondeggiare del corpo mai piegato, mai domato se non dai colpi inferti dalla rabbia, mai sopita, o dalle lacrime di una vita spezzata.

Sempre al suo servizio, in perenne attesa di un cenno, persino di rivolta, che lui accettava piegandosi alla vita di lei, drammaticamente ed assurdamente in bilico.

Anche quando lei gli aveva detto di voler lasciare la Guardia Reale e che voleva tornare a pensare, esistere, muoversi e vivere come un uomo…

Anche allora André era rimasto zitto.

Non aveva obiettato nulla.

Perché per lui, lei sarebbe stata sempre una rosa…

Così l'avrebbe sentita su di se, in silenzio.

Ovunque fosse andata lei, lui l'avrebbe seguita.

 _Loro…_

 _Loro_ sarebbero sempre stati tali, anche senza saperlo…

E invece Oscar….

Dannazione lei gli stava dicendo che era lui "libero", che non avrebbe più avuto bisogno del suo aiuto, che avrebbe anche potuto vivere la sua vita come preferiva…

André si adagiò sul letto, voltandosi su un fianco.

Il calore delle coperte si sciolse vinto dall'aria fredda del mattino.

Gli parve di sentire la voce di lei di nuovo li nel silenzio, quasi che lei fosse li, davanti a lui, spietata con lui.

Ora lui era libero.

Non doveva più occuparsi di lei.

Solo pochi istanti per chiedersi chi fosse stato allora per lei fino a quel momento.

Solo pochi istanti per domandarsi quale fosse stato il motivo che l'aveva convinta ad allontanarlo da lei.

La sua assurda idea di vivere e voler essere un uomo…

Possibile che Oscar fosse corsa ad una tale assurdità pur di allontanare da se la vergogna della propria debolezza per aver amato e per essere stata respinta dell'amore?

Oscar avrebbe avuto meno timore a cedere alla solitudine che all'incertezza dell'amore...

Nella solitudine nessuno ti giudica o ti accoglie o ti rifiuta.

E' tutto molto più semplice.

Non era per vivere come un uomo…

Era per non avere più paura di ascoltare se stessa.

Mentre André non rappresentava nulla del mondo che lei aveva deciso di lasciare…

Dannazione, eppure a lui era parso davvero che lei avesse preso ad osservarlo, dopo la storia del Cavaliere Nero…

Come se Oscar lo cercasse con lo sguardo, magari di sfuggita, forse solo per compassione, forse per acquietare i sensi di colpa, per la ferita che aveva cancellato per sempre la vista del suo occhio sinistro.

Come a dirsi che in fondo tutto procedeva, anche se non come prima...

L'ambiguità di quello sguardo gli era scivolato addosso e c'era finito dentro, illudendosi.

La ferita si era riaperta allora, come se ci avessero versato il sale...

Era solo per quello allora.

La rabbia era salita, marea nera a riversarsi su di lei.

 _Una rosa, che sia bianca o rossa, non potrà mai diventare un lillà…_

 _Ascolta, Oscar ascolta ciò che sei…_

 _Ascoltati mentre ti guardo…_

 _Respira quello che ho vissuto in questi anni, respira quello che siamo stati…_

 _Ti amo…_

 _Quanto vorrei fosse semplice dirtelo come è semplice dirlo a me stesso._

 _Come faccio a spiegarti che cos'è l'amore, come faccio?_

 _Come faccio a dirti che ti voglio, qui, adesso, e che non m'importa di cosa accadrà…_

 _Mi stai buttando fuori dalla tua vita…_

 _Non ho più niente da perdere._

 _Non ho più niente…_

André chiuse gli occhi e un moto di rabbia scosse i muscoli innervati di disperazione e desiderio...

La stessa che aveva guidato le mani, trattenute a stento, per andare oltre lei, per averla…

Lei era stata più veloce come sempre ed era stata la rabbia di lei a colpirlo, per prima...

Gli si era rovesciata addosso, quasi lei l'avesse trattenuta li, nella mano, in quel ceffone, volato sul viso, veloce e tagliente.

Lei lo aveva colpito…

Andrè rammentò di aver incassato il colpo che non gli aveva poi fatto così male, non certo male fisico.

Se lo aspettava e non lo temeva.

Quel palmo cattivo e sprezzante, unico contatto tra di loro.

Era accaduto ancora, non era una novità che lei si sfogasse così, incapace di usare parole o diplomazia...

Non ci andava tanto per il sottile lei...

E quel ceffone...

Dannazione, era stato come se da esso lui avesse tirato fuori quel coraggio assoluto ed oscuro che l'aveva convinto, in un moto istintivo, a non pensare più a nulla, a non credere di avere più scuse, quasi fosse nato per quello...

Averla, li, adesso…

Desiderio corrotto dalla rabbia…

Quel dannato istinto si era fatto strada attraverso la calma apparente, attraverso la freddezza che gelava lo sguardo…

Ed il silenzio impassibile e feroce che le aveva riservato, quasi non valesse la pena rispondere e spiegarle il perché di quelle parole che solo a lei parevano così assurde e senza senso, l'aveva fatta infuriare di più e Oscar lo aveva afferrato per la camicia e lo aveva attirato a se.

Era stata lei ad avvicinarsi, sfidando lo sguardo e chiedendo una spiegazione...

Voleva saperlo perchè...

Restare una donna…

Accezione di debolezza e d'incapacità…

Lei era così vicino…

André ricordò quell'istante.

Solo per un istante lo sguardo si era abbassato verso di lei…

Lo sguardo furente e tagliente. Le mani strette alla stoffa della camicia…

Un istante…

Immagini disperse, muscoli esili e lievi e chiari ed innocenti a scaldarsi, al sole, assieme, nell'eco di risate lontane e spruzzi di acqua gelata e dita chiuse a cercarsi ed intrecciarsi e mani strette per correre più veloci…

Bagliori struggenti…

 _La tua pelle…_

 _Il tuo abbraccio forte e dolce…_

 _Le dita di una mano chiuse, aggrappate alla camicia aperta sul petto, piccolo, liscio, nudo…_

 _Le dita dell'altra a tenere strette le scarpe diventate barchette piene d'acqua e di fango…_

 _Le mie mani aperte a sfiorare e reggere le tue gambe sottili…_

 _Il tuo petto acerbo appoggiato alla mia schiena per nascondere la finta stanchezza di una lunga giornata trascorsa a rincorrersi…_

 _I capelli biondi, ribelli, bagnati e leggeri, mentre mi solleticavano la nuca e io dovevo trattenermi dal ridere, mentre tu a cavalcioni te ne stava appollaiata sulla mia schiena._

 _E i discorsi infiniti sui grandi cavalieri del passato…_

 _Il tuo respiro, leggero, ritmato, caldo._

 _Su di me, sul mio respiro._

 _Volevo averti…_

 _Per me, solo per me._

 _Come un tempo._

 _Quando respiravo la tua pelle e nemmeno sapevo di farlo e nemmeno sapevo che mi era entrata dentro nell'anima e che avrebbe preso a torturarmi non appena mi fossi accorto di te…_

La rivide Oscar di fronte a se…

E dentro di se riassaggiò il brivido colmo della rabbia che cresceva a dismisura, covata in anni di rispetto e rassegnazione, insinuata nel silenzio che opponeva ai silenzi di lei, colmi di dubbi per quel sentire nuovo che s'era animato nella mente per un altro uomo...

Quella rabbia doveva sgorgare da qualche parte, doveva uscire altrimenti lui sarebbe impazzito...

L'aveva afferrata per i polsi.

Non era mai accaduta una cosa del genere a sua memoria…

Non l'aveva mai fatto, non così, non sospinto dall'istinto di averla li, per se, per non lascirla andare via…

Per acquitare i sensi, il desiderio, l'istinto di placare una tensione impossibile da arginare...

Era stato talmente assurdo quel gesto che persino lei non si era stupita...

Perchè non era mai accaduto e lei non se l'aspettava…

L'arrendevolezza del corpo...

La sua sensualità sgomenta...

Oscar non aveva nemmeno tentato di svincolarsi da quella stretta, tanto le era apparsa improvvisa, innaturale, senza senso.

E quello stupore, per assurdo, aveva scosso i muscoli, come a dirsi e convincersi che lui poteva esserne capace, e che poteva anche dimostraglielo che lei non aveva capito nulla di lui e che lui era diverso, ben diverso da come lei immaginava...

André aveva stretto i polsi, immobili, chiusi, nelle proprie mani...

Sarebbe stato capace davvero di prenderla e di strappare per se quella specie di sensualità indifesa...

E li aveva stretti al punto che lei…

"André, così mi fai male…" – aveva sussurrato lei guardandolo.

Adesso erano così vicini…

 _Loro…_

Erano di nuovo _loro…_

Lei era così vicino…

Non aveva replicato nulla...

Era stanco di parlare...

Non c'era nulla da dire e si era solo permesso di osservare la sua pelle, scorta nell'incavo della camicia leggermente aperta.

La pelle chiara, rosata, morbida, liscia…

La sua pelle.

L'aveva voluta per se, li, in un guizzo teso e diabolico e subdolo inebriato dell'istinto di averla per se…

E così le dita si erano strette ancora di più attorno ai polsi esili ed immobili, richiamate dall'incredulità di lei, insinuate nella mancanza di qualsiasi remota reazione…

Le mani di lui sui polsi, strette.

Li aveva afferrati e stretti i suoi polsi, l'aveva guardata appena, con disprezzo quasi, fissandola negli occhi solo un istante, ed era stato come se non l'avesse mai guardata.

Lentamente, senza percepire resistenza alcuna, li aveva trascinati con se i suoi polsi, per impedirle di puntarli contro di lui, di sfuggirle…

Se le era portate via le sue mani, come se Oscar non avesse avuto forza alcuna, come se le sue braccia fossero due miseri fili d'erba da scostare dal viso…

O il colletto di una camicia da aggiustare meglio…

Ci aveva messo tutta la forza che aveva…

Tutta quella che gli premeva dentro, da una vita, innalzata dalla disperazione, la sua che veniva da più lontano e che non sarebbe diminuita solo perché lei aveva deciso di comportarsi come un uomo, magari imbracciando un fucile contro fantomatici nemici, da sola, lasciandolo libero, disperso…

Adesso ci voleva trascinare anche lei in quella disperazione, così forse Oscar avrebbe capito cosa significa amare senza speranza…

Amare da una vita però, non solo da poco tempo…

E per tutta la vita, però.

Non solo il tempo di un ballo.

Si era ritrovato con il battito del cuore di lei sul proprio, entrambi veloci e tesi…

Si era ritrovato il calore della sua pelle che lambiva la propria e poi il respiro secco ed impaurito a colpirlo in tocchi impercettibili e leggeri.

Si era ritrovato i fianchi di lei sui propri, i lombi quasi combacianti, a premere e toccarsi, inafferrabili e sospesi e poi uniti a sospingere ancora ed ancora l'istinto e il desiderio...

Oscar non avrebbe potuto fare più nulla per respingerlo.

E lui li senza pietà o compassione a frenare quell'istinto, impassibile…

Non aveva più nulla da perdere ormai e quell'unico dilagante pensiero aveva sospinto il desiderio, impellente e spasmodico, di essere su di lei e di averla...

E di perdersi in quel corpo ed annientare forse la disperazione di chi non ha più nulla...

Averla…

Cogliere le labbra.

Prenderle toccarle assaggiarle…

Morderle quasi…

E la sua bocca…

Aveva colto la sua bocca...

Averla…

Quella era la sua bocca.

Cercata lambita gremita presa…

Le proprie mani strette sui polsi e le mani di lei strette dentro i palmi, le unghie quasi conficcate dentro di essi, in una contrazione di stupore e di rifiuto.

I polsi fermi, immobili, chiusi nelle mani contratte, chiuse…

Averla…

La sua bocca organismo mobile caldo umido sensibile…

Nella sua bocca era entrata la sua bocca…

Le sue labbra accoglievano le labbra…

Vertigine liquida che cercava la sua lingua, calda e mobile, combattendo per averla ed assaggiarla e muoversi insieme ad essa…

Movimenti, piccoli, rabbiosi, circolari, umidi, caldi, l'avevano sollevato, scosso, catturato oltre quello che lui stesso avrebbe mai potuto immaginare.

Passi incerti di una danza nuova….

In uno spazio così esiguo si era condensato l'impeto di un amore soffocato e riemerso prepotente e senza scrupoli che aveva catturato il corpo di lei ed il proprio corpo e si era espanso ed irradiato dentro di lei, sollevandosi insieme a quello di lei, in un moto di rabbia e di liberazione…

Una contrazione istintiva portò André a stringersi a se per assaggiare di nuovo la vibrazione unica, intensa e sorprendente che gli era corsa lungo la schiena, la sua bocca colma della bocca di lei e le labbra non avevano più spazio per muoversi se non aderendo a quelle di lei.

Quella bocca…

Quel contatto…

Il fuoco si era insinuato giù per la colonna vertebrale da animare i fianchi e a premere e a gremire altro spazio altra pelle altri muscoli...

Aveva preso colto afferrato trattenuto le sue labbra, cercando il calore dentro di esse.

E aveva sentito il suo sapore, l'umida scia di quei movimenti così terribilmente estatici, stupiti, inaspettati e rabbiosi.

Si era sentito sprofondare il quel contatto.

Un colpo al cuore che quasi aveva smesso di battere ed uno allo stomaco…

Il ventre contratto, quasi fosse stato colpito da un'onda gelida e pungente, irradiata e sospinta nelle vene, assieme al desiderio, e poi subito ritratta lasciandolo incapace di ritrovare la coscienza di se...

Il respiro sospeso, incerto se riprendere il senso del proprio corpo assieme ai muscoli ed alla loro naturale tensione…

Nessuna resa...

E la caparbia infinitesima insistenza di lei a non cedere, a non arrendersi, a non consentire nessun guadagno di spazio e di sensi, l'avevano spinto a chiedere di più, ancora di più, inebriato dalla vertigine oscura che vibrava nel sangue fluido, veloce, a riempire la carne e i muscoli, a pulsare caldo, pronto a mescolarsi a quello di lei, puro e mai sfiorato…

Andrè si era spinto verso di lei e aveva sentito il corpo di lei aderire al proprio.

Di più, sempre di più.

In piedi, in mezzo alla stanza.

I ruoli stravolti dalla furia di prendersi tutto, ogni parte di lei e di se stesso, dentro di lei senza chiedere nulla, senza pietà o rimorsi o compassione…

André chiuse gli occhi.

Di nuovo.

Ascoltò il proprio corpo che avanzava verso quello di lei, per trascinarla via…

Forse in un remoto tentativo di sottrarsi a quel contatto Oscar aveva provato ad indietreggiare, un poco, e lui l'aveva afferrata e stretta a se…

Per entrare ancora di più nella sua bocca…

Per trascinarla giù, in quell'inferno di libertà e di solitudine.

Ed i polsi sempre più stretti nelle mani che l'avevano sospinta indietro…

Indietro…

Ancora di più…

Lei, sollevata e sospinta e trascinata via…

Indietro…

Dove andava lei e dove lui la spingeva…

L'aveva presa e trascinata giù.

Per averla e per ricordarle che era una donna…

Nel peggiore dei modi.

Per rimarcare la sua debolezza, la sua fragilità, la sua arroganza nel renderlo libero…

Forse adesso Oscar non avrebbe fatto altro che detestare ancora di più il suo essere donna, fragile, leggera, nuda, indifesa…

Ma andava bene così, era giusto che fosse così...

Lei aveva deciso di restituirgli una libertà che non le apparteneva.

La libertà di amarla…

Quella apparteneva solo ad André, solo a lui.

E lui poteva farci quello che voleva adesso…

Così gli aveva dettato l'istinto…

Portarla via con sè, assieme alla propria solitudine ed alla propria disperazione…

Assieme alla leggerezza di lei, alla sua debolezza, alla sua detestabile intransigenza verso l'amore ed il dolore, tutto confuso, mescolato, per ricordare a se stesso che ora era libero e che di quella libertà lui non avrebbe saputo che farsene e che quella libertà lui non l'aveva voluta…

Lei era la sua libertà.

E adesso la voleva per se quella libertà.

Li…

Sotto di se…

L'aveva trascinata sul letto…

Non aveva lasciato i polsi e così si era ritrovato quel corpo divenuto dannatamente fragile sotto di se, sotto il proprio peso, incapace di sottrarsi alla sua forza…

Adesso la luce calda sbucava dal vetro, illuminando la stanza con una prepotenza irritante.

Un barlume chiaro, indistinto, feroce, a richiamarlo al nuovo giorno che nasceva dove nulla sarebbe stato come prima.

Nulla sarebbe stato cancellato…

Il tempo avrebbe continuato a scorrere intorno a loro…

Lo sguardo si perse nel vuoto luminoso della stanza, mentre André ascoltava sotto di se, impressi dentro di se, i muscoli delle braccia e delle gambe di lei fermi, immobili, impauriti.

E i propri, tesi, ferrei ed impietosi, sopra di lei, a racchiudere oscurare distruggere la sua luce.

Attorno a se osservò gli stessi oggetti di sempre, nello stesso posto, nello stesso ordine, immersi nella luce che a poco a poco si sforzava di respingere il buio, lo combatteva per dare un senso alle cose, seppure inanimate ed immobili.

Tutto era fermo.

Come a dirsi che tutto era uguale a prima...

Come per scansare da se stesso il disprezzo che adesso mordeva la coscienza e che solo fino a qualche ora prima lui era stato capace di allontanare da se, per avere campo libero ed infischiarsene del rispetto e dell'amicizia e di chissà quale altra dannata ragione che gli avrebbe imposto di fermarsi...

Il cuore batteva forte ed inondava il corpo del battito veloce e ritmato, impossibile da fermare.

Il suo mescolato a quello di lei…

Cuore su cuore...

Si vide e si percepì identico all'ombra che si scontra con la luce tentando di combatterla per portarla con se…

La luce lo aveva respinto…

Luce ed ombra…

Sarebbero sempre esistiti, ma mai mescolati, nello stesso posto…

Per sempre distinti.

Lui era il buio, lei la luce.

André avrebbe voluto restare al buio.

Fermare l'avanzare della luce, del tempo, delle ore, per tornare alla quiete della notte ed alla sua immobilità, quasi che in essa potesse ritrovare un potere salvifico da quei pensieri così prepotenti, da quelle domande senza risposta che rimbombavano nella testa…

E dal corpo di lei che riemergeva adesso, impresso a se, finalmente afferrato e trattenuto e preso, in una sorta di orgasmo immaginato e soffocato nella violenza di un gesto inaudito.

Quella sensazione batteva nelle vene…

Malsana e dannata eppure era li a pulsare ed elemosinare un istante in più, ancora uno, perché solo quello gli sarebbe dovuto bastare.

Alla fine di tutto l'aveva fermata.

Era stato capace di tenere fermi i suoi muscoli e la sua volontà, lì, sotto di lui, sotto il peso di un contatto di cui ancora poteva sentire scorrere la vibrazione e l'effetto che avevano avuto su se stesso...

L'aveva fermata…

Le aveva ricacciato in gola le parole, la voce, il disprezzo di volerlo lontano da se...

Aveva intuito il respiro di lei, sotto di se, secco e veloce, impaurito.

L'aveva intuito ed il colpo era stato terribile…

Ascoltare il proprio amore disperso nella paura della donna che amava…

Ora respirava quel respiro secco, quasi perso, che si era tramutato in gemito, forse imprigionato nelle labbra…

Un gemito trattenuto e scivolato via attraverso la pelle sottile, stretta, morbidamente trattenuta, bagnata di quel bacio aperto ed intenso e caldo.

Le braccia aperte, i polsi ancora stretti, la sua bocca libera…

Quel gemito era divenuto un grido…

 _Lasciami andare…_

Con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola, con tutta la disperazione che aveva sentito nascere dentro per quel contatto inaspettato, violento e senza scampo Oscar gli aveva urlato di lasciarla andare e che avrebbe chiesto aiuto se non l'avesse lasciata andare…

Lui era più forte.

E glielo stava dimostrando…

E lei non avrebbe avuto scampo e non si sarebbe potuta opporre se lui avesse deciso di averla…

Perché era una donna…

Nonostante l'esistenza che lei aveva deciso di perseguire.

Era questo che voleva dimostrarle?

Quel grido riemerse nella mente.

Netto e deciso…

 _Fermati…fermati…fermati…_

Una disperata richiesta di comprendere chi fosse lui…

Un accorato richiamo al suo essere uomo, forte, potente…

Molto più forte di lei.

Eppure dolce, intenso, assoluto, fragile, dannatamente fragile nel suo intento di averla…

Lui era così.

Non poteva che essere così.

 _Fermati…_

I pugni stretti contro il ricordo più duro, mentre la gola si chiudeva e la disperazione saliva…

Le labbra s'inarcarono in una smorfia di disgusto, verso se stesso…

Non ci voleva credere André di essere arrivato a tanto.

Faceva troppo male…

Si, perché in quel momento l'unica cosa che gli era passata per la testa era che voleva farla tacere, voleva che lei smettesse di dirglielo di fermarsi…

Lui lo sapeva già di essersi spinto oltre e che nulla avrebbe mai cancellato ciò che stava accadendo.

L'anima si era macchiata e si era dannata…

Per sempre.

In un istante.

Ma l'anima voleva avere di più, voleva proseguire imboccando quel maledetto sentiero…

Per avere lei…

E l'anima non si dava pace e combatteva, contro se stessa…

Una lotta impari…

Il desiderio assoluto, soffocato e macerato per vent'anni, contro l'innato bene per lei scorso in quegli stessi anni…

In quel momento ricordò di aver afferrato il lembo della camicia di Oscar e di averlo tirato con tutta la forza che aveva…

Il silenzio interrotto dal respiro di lei si era colmato del rumore secco ed immediato dello strappo, non greve eppure capace di gelare la voce di lei, di spegnerla, nel dubbio di ciò che sarebbe potuto accadere da quel momento in poi.

Un rumore asciutto, un effetto dirompente…

Era ciò che voleva André.

Farla smettere…

E fermare se stesso…

Il lembo di stoffa, morbido e distrutto e trascinato via era scivolato nel cono dello sguardo, nel buio della stanza.

André si era scostato un poco, quel tanto che era bastato per allontanarsi da lei e così arrivare a ferirla, ancora più a fondo, ancora di più, con lo sguardo, su di lei, sulla pelle di lei nuda, bianca, morbida, aperta di fronte allo sguardo…

André l'aveva guardata questa volta, incredulo lui stesso e nelle orecchie l'eco dello strappo, intenso, più di quanto lui avrebbe mai potuto immaginare.

L'aveva ferita ancora di più, indugiando sulla pelle nuda, debole, esposta, indifesa…

Come adesso era Oscar…

Incapace di sostenere lo sguardo di lui, incapace di cedere al pensiero che lui non si sarebbe fermato…

E che _loro_ non sarebbero esistiti mai più.

Andrè la rivide, in quel momento, mentre la luce abbagliava forzando lo sguardo a distogliersi per non restare ferito ed accecato.

André la rivide Oscar e davvero gli parve di aver scorto il tremore nei muscoli e nella voce…

Lei aveva scostato il viso, non era più riuscita a sostenere il suo sguardo, mentre le lacrime avevano iniziato a rigare le guance, ad incrinare la voce che pure gli era sembrata severa, cupa, della stessa severità di sempre, quasi lei avesse intuto di non avere scampo, quasi a volersi piegare per tempo al dolore di una ferita che avrebbe squarciato la carne e distrutto l'esistenza per sempre…

Oscar tremava…

Quello non poteva essere amore…

Quello non era amore…

André se lo disse, maledicendo se stesso infinite volte.

L'aria fredda era scivolata sulla pelle…

Quel combattimento non era ancora finito.

Nessuna resa...

"Bene e adesso…e adesso cosa vorresti farmi André? Che cosa vuoi provare?" – gli aveva chiesto lei, le labbra quasi serrate, il corpo teso…

Quel combattimento non era ancora finito.

 _Quello non era amore_ \- si ripetè André.

 _Non era così che volevo averti, che avrei voluto averti ed amarti…._

 _Cosa cosa avrei potuto farti?_

 _Io non riesco nemmeno ad immaginare che avrei potuto farti del male…_

 _Eppure volevo fermati prima che tu te ne andassi da me._

 _Volevo fermarti, volevo che tu comprendessi chi ero e cosa sentivo…_

 _La mia disperazione, il mio amore ti saranno apparsi come una folle tempesta, inarrestabile e mortale, capace di portarsi via tutto, anche ciò che siamo stati l'uno per l'altra…_

 _Il mio amore…_

 _Il mio amore per te…_

 _Ne porterai per sempre la ferita, dentro di te…_

"Perdonami Oscar…giuro su Dio che non ti farò mai più una cosa del genere…".

Le parole erano uscite soffocate, dolenti, intrise delle lacrime che avevano chiuso la gola e spento per sempre l'audacia di quella follia.

La mano si era mossa piano a compiere quel gesto di compassione tanto agognato forse nella mente di entrambi, per non perdere se stessi e per non perdersi.

André l'aveva coperta, con il lenzuolo, abbassando lo sguardo mentre la rabbia abbandonava i muscoli.

Il rimorso e con esso la paura prendevano il sopravvento, portandosi via tutto…

Il loro passato, il presente…

Il futuro…

Poche parole, mentre André si era voltato ed era ritornato verso la porta. Nelle mani chiuse il ricordo dei polsi di lei, nello sguardo il ricordo dello stupore e della paura e della rabbia di lei…

"Una rosa non potrà mai essere un lillà…" – ripetè piano.

André voleva solo che lei sapesse chi era stata per lui in tutti quegli anni…

 _Una rosa…_

Era quello che lui voleva dirle…

Lei era stata la sua rosa…

E lei non avrebbe mai potuto essere altro per lui, solo per lui.

"Oscar sarà impossibile che tu diventi qualcun altro. Per vent'anni tu sei stata l'unica a cui ho pensato. Io ti amo Oscar. No…non ho potuto non amarti…più di chiunque altro…".

Era questo dunque ciò che lei significava per lui…

Essere una rosa, esserlo per sempre.

Essere una donna ed esserlo per sempre, qualsiasi fosse stata la sua vita.

Questo non si sarebbe mai potuto cancellare…

Non era affetto ciò che André provava per lei…

Era diverso.

Non era affetto quello…

Era ciò che lei non sapeva e che non aveva mai immaginato.

Era questo che faceva più male…

Amare senza che nemmeno lei se ne fosse mai accorta.

 _Ecco allora…_

 _Ecco perché l'ho fatto…_

 _Solo per questo…_

 _Per me era tutto._

 _Ed ora era diventato niente._

André si alzò e si sedette sul letto.

Si tolse la camicia, lasciandola scivolare giù, ascoltando il fruscio lieve e soffocato del tessuto.

Un'ultima immagine di lei su di se, intuita e poi impressa sotto le dita…

La consistenza di lei da sempre nascosta e chiusa dentro l'uniforme, la sua pelle liscia e bianca, segreta eppure immaginata, i capelli morbidi e lucenti, un poco scompigliati…

Il respiro veloce…

Quella era lei.

I suoi seni…

Piccoli forse…

Anch'essi immaginati e poi solo sfiorati in quegli istanti di follia.

André non avrebbe mai potuto spingersi oltre…

Non avrebbe mai potuto farle del male.

Ma alla fine era ciò che aveva fatto.

Aveva svelato la fragilità di Oscar, rivelando la sua debolezza…

Aveva mostrato il proprio amore per lei, arrogante e disperato.

Tutto questo l'aveva detto ad Oscar.

Oscar era una donna…una rosa…la sua rosa…

E lui aveva reciso quel fiore spezzando di netto l'esile stelo che lo sorreggeva…

Si diresse verso il camino a passi lenti.

Ravvivò la brace rossa, sotto la cenere, che subito aggredì e consumò i resti di un piccolo pezzo di legno roso dal fuoco…

André aveva fatto la stessa cosa, in fondo.

Il suo desiderio si era rivelato come brace incandescente su di lei e l'aveva avvolta, bruciando dentro di lei e trasformando, nell'attimo di un bacio, le loro vite consumate e ridotte in cenere.

Un bacio di rabbia e disperazione.

Il suo primo bacio.

Aveva immaginato mille volte come sarebbe stato baciarla…

E prendere quelle labbra e chiuderle nelle sue e prenderle il respiro ed il calore della bocca…

Entrare in lei…

Lo sguardo corse lungo la linea chiara del sole ormai sorto che conduceva verso la finestra.

Si alzò dirigendosi verso di essa e scostando le tende leggere.

La vide mentre a passo lento usciva dalla stalla e montava a cavallo e spariva, in un guizzo, dalla vista ormai incapace di tenere il passo di lei.

Si, a quel punto era veramente libero…

Oscar adesso sapeva chi era.

E chi era stata per lui.

Tutto si era compiuto e adesso lui era libero e la sua vita non sarebbe mai più tornata ad essere quella di un tempo.

Mai più.

Qualsiasi cosa sarebbe accaduta.

 _Tu sarai sempre una rosa._

 _Sempre e per sempre._

 _Non sarai mai un lillà._

 _Non per me…_

 _Non per me._

28


	3. Conciergierie

_**Conciergerie ***_

La pioggia insistente e fredda si confondeva con il sordo scorrere della Senna, limacciosa e livida, sotto le arcate di Pont au Change.

Il fiume aveva inghiottito le rive fangose dove misere barchette di pescatori, seppure saldamente agganciate ai pali di legno, combattevano opponendosi alle onde impetuose e pareva sarebbero state trascinate via da un istante all'altro per sparire nel buio e magari andarsi a schiantare contro le colonne del ponte successivo.

Quanto ai disperati che di solito trovavano rifugio sotto i ponti per ripararsi dal freddo e dalle intemperie, anche loro erano dovuti fuggire via come topi che abbandonano una nave prossima al naufragio…

André si affacciò alcuni istanti per osservare la corrente…

Pont au Change solo due anni prima era occupato per l'intera lunghezza da una fila ininterrotta di casupole fatiscenti, antri sudici e scuri che da decenni ospitavano cambiamonete, strozzini e usurai…

Qualcuno alle volte, proprio in ragione del mestiere tutt'altro che limpido, finiva i suoi giorni la sotto, gettato giù dalla disperazione di qualche disgraziato dissanguato di ogni bene e che non avrebbe più avuto nulla da perdere…

Altre volte accadeva che le case, accatastate una sull'altra come in un girone infernale, andavano per casualità, tutt'altro che rare, a fuoco…

E così per ordine di Re Luigi XVI le bettole pericolanti e fradice erano state abbattute e il ponte era diventato simile a tutti gli altri che collegavano le rive della Senna.

Ora accadeva che quell'epilogo di autunno, piovoso e freddo e cupo, aveva stretto Parigi in una morsa dannata, quasi a dar manforte alla crescente miseria che dilagava nelle strade, nelle case, in mezzo alla popolazione della capitale, e quelle acque, salite paurosamente a divorare le sponde, assomigliavano giorno dopo giorno alla rabbia livida e furente del popolo che mordeva l'ormai inevitabile odio dei francesi contro aristocratici, nobili e non da ultima la famiglia reale…

André abbassò lo sguardo, massaggiandosi la tempia sinistra, tentando di distogliere il pensiero dal mormorio cupo della corrente e da quello della pioggia insistente, unici suoni a spezzare il silenzio della sera scura.

La pioggia non aveva cessato di cadere da giorni, fredda e viscida, e come una malattia lenta ed inesorabile minava l'attenzione e corrodeva i sensi…

Forse era per la stanchezza ma André si ritrovava a faticare più del solito a mantenere l'attenzione su ciò che lo circondava.

La mano destra stringeva saldamente la baionetta, appena appoggiata a terra.

La sinistra passò stancamente sul viso per pulirlo dalla patina umida della pioggia.

Tornò ad osservare il fiume.

Il turno di guardia, iniziato nel pomeriggio, era terminato.

Il buio gli scorreva intorno e André decise di mettersi alla prova per saggiare la resistenza della vista che sempre più spesso si ritrovava annebbiata e stanca…

Riprese ad osservare gli aloni indistinti dei lampioni che sfidavano il freddo e l'umidità lungo Quai de l'Horloge, davanti a se, e poi tentò di mettere a fuoco la strada che correva lungo Rive Gauche e poco dietro le luci timide ed altrettanto pallide che occhieggiavano dalle piccole finestre affacciate sul fiume.

Ancora più giù sempre alla sua sinistra riconobbe la sagoma scura e imponente della Conciergerie, con le torri e la fila di pertugi, unici sbocchi per aria e luce, rigorosamente chiusi sopra un mondo di disperati spesso dimenticati da tutti e che non sarebbero passati indenni dalla scure di una giustizia sommaria ed inefficiente.

André si strinse ancora di più nel mantello fradicio di pioggia ma il freddo lo percorse frustandolo quasi e così si mosse di qualche passo, su e giù, per risvegliare i muscoli intorpiditi e non rischiare di cadere a terra, trafitto dalla stanchezza e dall'insofferenza per l'attesa.

Come Soldato della Guardia non poteva permettersi di cedere ad altri pensieri, mentre era in giro a pattugliare le strade di Parigi, ma una volta terminato quel dannato turno di guardia la mente avrebbe ripreso a percorrere gli stessi sentieri di sempre, per scaldarsi e riaccendersi di fronte all'unico pensiero, sempre lo stesso, eppure tutte le volte capace di sorprenderlo, come se lui in realtà fosse partito per un lungo viaggio e si apprestasse a tornare in patria e a rivedere i volti familiari, a trovare conforto e calore in essi, anche se quei volti erano scolpiti nella memoria, da sempre e per sempre.

Si sorprese della pochezza della sua vita…

Banalmente confortata da un ragionamento così semplice...

Annientata dall'idea che lui non aveva avuto, ne avrebbe avuto mai scampo da lei e da se stesso.

Da quando Oscar aveva lasciato la Guardia Reale e le era stato affidato il comando dei Soldati della Guardia al distaccamento di Parigi, in Rue de la Chaussèe d'Antin, e quindi dal giorno in cui lei era uscita dalla sua vita, lui era diventato "libero" e liberamente aveva deciso di fare altrettanto, arruolarsi nei Soldati della Guardia, e seguirla, così come era stato da tutta una vita.

Non c'era altra strada per lui.

Non c'era scampo.

Non c'era salvezza adesso...

Assurdo a dirsi, ne lontano da lei, ne li, a poca distanza, quella bastante a rammentagli il passato e a mordere i sensi verso un futuro impossibile

Alla fine si rifugiava stupidamente nell'unico pensiero capace di scaldare le ossa e i muscoli...

Alla Conciergerie…

Forse l'avrebbe rivista...

Avrebbe incrociato Oscar al suo rientro, così che il ricordo di lei e di quando le loro vite viaggiavano in una direzione unica si sarebbe colmato della presenza vera ed autentica di lei, a rammentargli l'immagine dell'ultima scena consumata tra loro, impressa nella memoria, anche se ormai lontana, a chiudere per sempre la vita passata, ormai risolta ed immodificabile, perché le loro vite parallele dirette nello stesso posto erano destinate a non incontrarsi mai.

Una sonora pacca sulla spalla risvegliò André…

I ricordi brucianti gli davano il senso e la misura di ciò che aveva compiuto, ma gli era impossibile comprendere come fosse stato possibile che lui, proprio lui, si fosse spinto così oltre, al punto da allontanare lei, Oscar, da se, forse per sempre.

"Ehi André, sei ancora vivo?".

Il tono scherzoso di Alain lo rinfrancò.

"Sì, stanco morto ma vivo".

"Per oggi abbiamo finito! Dai, andiamo via. Gli altri sono già qui per il cambio di turno e direi che è arrivato il momento di iniziare a spassarcela. Andremo incontro al nostro destino!" – gorgheggiò Alain con tono pomposo e tuttaltro che rassicurante.

Il pugno alzato al cielo quasi che davanti a lui ci fosse un vero campo di battaglia!

"Ma che?" – biascicò André senza farsi sentire, e poi sorrise anche se rimase perplesso alle parole di Alain.

Era talmente stanco che lasciò perdere il tentativo di capirne il senso, lasciandosi cullare dall'intuito e dalla discreta conoscenza che aveva maturato dell'amico.

Forse il sarcasmo di Alain risiedeva nel fatto che quella sera e per molte altre ancora i Soldati della Guardia Metropolitana della Compagnia B non sarebbero rientrati alla caserma di Rue de la Chaussèe d'Antin, oltre Place de Louis le Grand, e questo perché anche la guarnigione dei Soldati della Guardia di stanza a Parigi era stata comandata di vigilare sulla presenza di alcune personalità importanti giunte in città da poco, una famiglia di origine russa, nobile, in visita ufficiale, con tutto il suo seguito.

Il principe straniero aveva chiesto sorprendentemente di alloggiare in città e non a Versailles o nei castelli sparsi nei dintorni di Parigi e così s'era finito per trovargli una residenza degna del suo rango e del suo seguito dalle parti di Rue de Vaugirard.

Questo era tutto ciò che si sapeva, ma questo, e nient'altro che questo, era importato alla maggior parte dei Soldati della Guardia, se non che la loro guarnigione, insieme ad altri reparti, avrebbe preso alloggio fuori dalla caserma per mantenere turni di guardia più efficaci e consentire così di vigilare sull'incolumità degli stranieri.

E se tenere lontano dalla caserma un'intera guarnigione di soldati sarebbe stato a dir poco dispendioso e complicato a dispetto dei tempi infausti di crescente impoverimento delle condizioni di vita dei parigini, quegli avanzi di galera della Guardia Metropolitana avevano accolto con entusiasmo inaspettato le nuove mansioni pregustando, fin dal giorno in cui il loro comandante li aveva informati, l'occasione di restarsene ben lontani dalle mura oscure di Rue de la Chaussèe d'Antin per finire alloggiati nelle locande e negli hotel particulier adiacenti ai posti di guardia.

Certo non quelli destinati alle famiglie aristocratiche che abitavano a Parigi in quei tempi e dove si favoleggiava avvenissero feste sfarzose e riunioni di ribelli e chissà cos'altro!

A quegli avanzi di galera sarebbero bastati anche alloggi più semplici e a buon mercato da cui sarebbe stato facile eludere la sorveglianza e gli ordini ferrei usciti dalla bocca del comandante, sulla necessità di attenersi ai doveri del loro ruolo…

Questo e altro per "mantenere alto il buon nome dell'aristocrazia francese e della famiglia reale, impegnata a dare agli ospiti stranieri un'immagine di se ancora potente e forte e in grado di governare qualsiasi ribellione"!

 _Paris…_

Il cuore di Parigi e non la sperduta caserma ai confini della campagna incolta e disabitata…

Dannazione, tutto sarebbe potuto accadere!

Nel bene e nel male!

Figuriamoci…

Persino Oscar, sulle prime, si era stupita dalla strana accondiscendenza dei soldati alla notizia del nuovo incarico e dell'assegnazioni dei turni di guardia e degli alloggi…

Quelli avevano preso a scambiarsi sorrisetti e gomitate e a borbottare fitto fitto, al rompete le righe…

Le maniere piuttosto rudi e spicce che facevano parte del consueto agire degli uomini del popolo e che parevano condensate in misura esagerata nei soldatacci della Guardia Metropolitana lei era stata costretta ad apprenderle in fretta…

Visto che era chiaro che nessuno di quelli l'aveva gradita come nuovo comandante e, anzi, più volte le era stato fatto comprendere che era meglio se ne fosse andata e se ne fosse tornata a comandare la Guardia Reale…

E l'ultima volta aveva persino rischiato di non uscirne indenne, dato che quelli avevano pensato bene di approfittare del fatto ormai notorio che lei era una donna e quindi avevano deciso di "trattarla come tale"!

Nel bene e nel male…

E chi se lo immaginava che quell'insolito entusiasmo in realtà nascondesse l'intento di sfruttare appieno un'occasione assolutamente straordinaria per dare finalmente sfogo ai desideri più impensati!

L'unico ad averlo compreso era stato André che però aveva deciso di tenersela per se quella intuizione, anche se aveva sorriso vedendo Oscar andarsene via pensierosa ed incerta, quasi fosse una madre che sapeva già che i figli avrebbero combinato chissà cosa, non avendo però certezza ne dove ne quando sarebbe accaduto.

La Salle des Gens d'Armes che si apriva varcando l'esiguo ingresso della Concergierie era immersa in una coltre di vapore intenso e profumato.

I quattro camini accesi riscaldavano la sala più grande adibita a refettorio e dagli enormi paioli appesi sopra i braceri, destinati a cucinare il rancio - una fumante brodaglia dall'aroma sorprendentemente invitante - si animava un continuo via vai di soldati.

I tavolacci consumati e lerci che riempivano il grande atrio accoglievano a turno quelli che si fermavano per la cena, non sontuosa ma sicuramente più invitante di quelle che solitamente venivano servite in caserma.

Scesi i pochi scalini dell'entrata stretta e angusta che portava all'atrio Andrè si ritrovò avvolto nel vociare caotico ed allegro della moltitudine di soldati che mangiavano, scherzavano, imprecavano, liberi finalmente dall'oppressione del turno di guardia.

Rumori sovrapposti di sedie trascinate, stoviglie appoggiate, cozzate tra loro, e poi bicchieri arraffati e svuotati dal vino di chissà quale scadente qualità, trangugiato senza tanti convenevoli, perché anche così ci si poteva scaldare le ossa fradicie, i muscoli gelati, la testa ovattata dalla stanchezza, rubando barlumi di sollievo a rianimare la speranza di una serata diversa…

Per non parlare dei rinomati epiteti con cui quelli si appellavano, e per non parlare degli apprezzamenti, vanamente civili, con cui i soldati esprimevano i giudizi sul rancio e l'accoglienza...

Il mantello fradicio lasciò scorrere via l'acqua che si unì alla pozza già formata all'ingresso.

Lo sguardo corse per un istante a spaziare attraverso la sala e poi su, in alto, alle volte ad ogiva del soffitto, da cui pendevano candelabri in bronzo, carichi di moccoli gocciolanti…

E giù di nuovo tra le colonne che separavano le navate laterali da quella centrale, in mezzo alla folla caotica.

Il marasma sovrastò qualsiasi tentativo di André di scorgerla...

La mensa degli ufficiali, la Salle des Gardes, più piccola e nascosta e riservata si raggiungeva proseguendo e addentrandosi oltre le colonne, oltre quel rumoroso andirivieni e quando Oscar fosse arrivata non si sarebbe fermata certo li, in mezzo ai soldati semplici, riuniti nella sala più grande.

Certo alla Consiergerie ci si poteva entrare anche da altri ingressi, oltre che dall'adiacente Palace de Justice…

Per quanto ci avesse fatto l'abitudine a non vederla più, ogni giorno, come un tempo...

Nemmeno sapeva come c'era riuscito...

Sapeva solo che all'inizio era stata la rabbia verso se stesso per averla "tradita" ad aver impedito alla mente d'impazzire, imponendogli di starle lontano, alla larga, più per acquietare i propri sensi feriti e poi per imporsi una sorta di punizione, come a dirsi che lei non c'entrava nulla e che doveva solo biasimare se stesso per aver distrutto l'invisibile legame che li univa, tacito consenso ad esserci ed esistere e "respirarsi" anche senza ammetterlo...

Alla fine si era arreso a se stesso e come un idiota si era ritrovato ad insinuarsi freddamente nello scorrere dei mesi di quella nuova vita, nelle nuove abitudini di lei, nei suoi orari, nei turni di guardia, per sapere che almeno lei tornarva a casa ancora viva e continuava a recitare quel suo ruolo assurdo…

Ormai ci aveva fatto l'abitudine.

Tornava sempre a lei, con un'insistenza quasi folle, come per annientare se stesso, come a dirsi che quella era la sua vita e non poteva farci niente, nonostante l'oscurità sempre più incombente che ogni giorno rubava un bagliore di luce alla sua vista…

Gli bastava quello ormai.

Doveva bastargli…

Non aveva fatto più nulla per avvicinarla...

Accettava qualsiasi incarico a cui lei lo destinasse, che si trattasse di uscire in perlustrazione con altri compagni e altri ufficiali o che il turno li vedesse impegnati insieme.

Non aveva fatto più nulla per incontrarla o vederla più di quanto la sorte o la casualità gli riservasse.

Le sue mani strette a lei e quel bacio crudele erano sempre li, nella testa, a rammentargli l'errore di un tradimento incancellabile…

E chissà se era lo stesso anche per lei?

Oscar si, diavolo, si era arrabbiata davvero quando se l'era ritrovato davanti il giorno in cui era arrivata al comando dei Soldati della Guardia...

L'aveva fatto chiamare, immediatamente...

L'aveva squadrato e...

Cristo erano giorni che non si vedevano e lei, come se niente fosse, gli aveva sbattuto in faccia che lo voleva fuori dalla sua vita e che credeva d'essere stata chiara...

Certo che era stata chiara e Andrè, oh si, l'aveva guardata a sua volta e si era solo detto che dannazione quell'uniforme le stava bene e che erano giorni che non la vedeva e che, dannazione, non era cambiata affatto...

Le mani chiuse di nuovo portate in segno di guardia, il tono asciutto, forse un poco risentito, lo stupore per quell'ordine disatteso, per la seconda volta...

Lui si era lasciato travolgere da quella rabbia, come un tempo, ne aveva assaporato i riflessi innervati nei muscoli, nei capelli leggermente scompigliati, nel corpo magro, teso, incombente...

Nei fianchi rigidi ma sinuosi...

Diavolo, nemmeno lei forse se n'era accorta ma lei, proprio lei si era avvicinata di nuovo e allora si che l'aveva riconosciuta...

Gli occhi fiammeggianti tuttaltro che gelidi, la bocca imbronciata, lo sguardo tagliente e fiero...

Dannazione ci si era immerso e l'aveva fatto suo quello sguardo e impassibile lui gliel'aveva sbattuta in faccia la libertà che lei gli aveva restituito...

La libertà di averla nella propria vita, arruolandosi, semplicemente...

Non c'erano altre ragioni per ciò che aveva fatto.

Dannazione non ce n'erano altre…

Non c'era altra ragione se non il fatto lui sarebbe stato l'unica persona in grado di proteggerla…

Dio, quelle parole arroganti e forti gli erano uscite d'istinto mentre la guardava, lei di fronte a se e tra loro l'ultimo contatto bruciante e terribile…

Dio, la sua bocca socchiusa quasi arresa alla calma dell'altro che trasudava desiderio...

Dio, avrebbe voluto fermarla di nuovo, come allora...

Era libero e poteva farlo e dannazione se lei l'avesse fatto arrestare e spedire al Tribunale Militare...

Ma sarebbe stato inutile e dannatamente assurdo.

 _Ci proverò a proteggerti…_ \- questo André non gliel'aveva detto - _Da me e da te stessa… questa è la sola libertà che conosco…dannazione…_

Il tavolo libero alla destra dell'ingresso accolse André e Alain…

Il primo sprofondò nella propria agitata stanchezza mentre il secondo iniziò uno scambio vivace di opinioni con i compari di ventura e i soldati di altri reparti, conosciuti per l'occasione, ficcandosi a buon diritto, anima e corpo e sentimenti - quelli che mordevano il freno laggiù, nelle brache - nell'argomento prediletto, sempre lo stesso e non destinato a mutare pur trovandosi loro in un posto così diverso dalla caserma.

Ma addirittura raddoppiato e quasi quelli erano fuori di se all'idea di approfittare del raro momento di libertà.

Alain non la finiva più impegnato in una fervida tessitura di ardite trame, dispensando consigli ed imprecazioni, con i compagni di tavolo, e poi ancora dritte sui vari postriboli che fosse stato opportuno o meno visitare, complici i prezzi più convenienti, giovani più o meno attraenti e più o meno disponibili a soddisfare anima e corpo e sentimenti dei soldatacci...

C'era solo l'imbarazzo della scelta…

 _Ecco allora a cosa miravano questi avanzi di galera che mi ritrovo per compagni di ventura! -_ si disse André che era rimasto zitto per tutto il tempo della cena, sorridendo tra se e dandosi evidentemente dell'idiota!

Benchè ci sarebbe dovuto arrivare da solo, senza tante spiegazioni e senza tanti giri di parole, André era davvero troppo stanco…

 _Ecco –_ si disse – _perché forse non l'ho capito subito…_

O forse non gli interessava proprio capirlo, perchè sedersi li, in un posto defilato non direttamente visibile da chi fosse entrato, avrebbe consentito ai pensieri di acquietarsi un poco e dipanarsi nella solitudine chiassosa dell'angolo caldo.

E se Oscar fosse entrata lui l'avrebbe cercata…

Si sarebbe limitato ad osservarla lasciando posare lo sguardo su di lei, non visto, in solitudine.

Il profilo, stanco forse…

Le mani bianche e leggere…

L'incedere deciso ma distante.

Il portamento identico a quello che aveva a quattordici anni.

Quella parte la sapeva recitare molto bene.

Era un'attrice nata se si considerava che era da una vita che interpretava quel ruolo.

Ma lui avrebbe colto, se la confusione glielo avesse permesso, l'impercettibile inflessione della voce e se la luce fosse stata sufficiente, quel guizzo di rabbia nello sguardo…

Si sarebbe fatto strada tra mille piccoli ostacoli per arrivare a lei e persistere nel testardo intento di esserci, anche senza parlare, anche senza accostarsi a lei, non più come era stato un tempo tra loro.

Ormai fuori era buio pesto e la confusione della sala stava diminuendo come il rituale confortante della cena che aveva rianimato gli animi e riscaldato i muscoli…

Andrè era sempre più pensieroso.

Non aveva saputo più nulla di Oscar…

"Guardia Reale in arrivo!".

La voce greve di Alain fece trasalire André.

"Cosa?".

"Si, guarda…quelli sono ufficiali della Guardia Reale. E quello non è il tizio che abbiamo visto arrivare in caserma tempo fa?".

André si sporse un poco andando con lo sguardo verso alcuni ufficiali che avanzavano lungo il corridoio centrale della Salle des Gardes libero per permettere il passaggio delle persone.

Riconobbe tra loro il Tenente Girodel, il nuovo comandante delle Guardie Reali con il grado di maggiore, da quando Oscar se n'era andata.

"Chissà cosa ci fanno in un posto come questo?" – si chiese Alain, tornando al piatto ormai vuoto.

"Vuoi vedere che adesso anche quelli della Guardia Reale hanno scoperto che noi ce la spassiamo meglio di loro?" – bisbigliò un soldato soffiando le parole tra i denti marci.

"Sì e magari sono venuti a vedere dove si concluderà la serata! Mi sa che quelli non hanno mai visto donne come quelle che conosciamo noi vero Alain?" – rincarò un altro commilitone dando una decisa gomitata all'altro che lo guardò insofferente.

"Mi è venuta un'idea!" - esclamò un altro soldato piantando addosso ad Alain uno sguardo ammiccante e lascivo – "Perché non inviatiamo anche loro a fare baldoria? Non credo che rifiuterebbero di fare una bella cavalcata fuori dal turno di lavoro! E chissà forse la smetterebbero di darsi tutte quelle arie!".

Una risata squarciò il silenzio complice dei compari seduti al tavolo di Alain.

Si misero tutti a guardarlo e ben gli stava dato che era stato proprio Alain a tirare fuori tutte quelle storie su Parigi e su certi postriboli dove ci si poteva rifare gli occhi…

"Perché tu hai in mente qualcosa vero?" – proseguì un altro soldato tentando di cavare dalla bocca di Alain qualche informazione in più sulle favoleggiate serate di cui non avevano fatto altro che discutere negli ultimi giorni.

Quella giornata si sarebbe dovuta concludere diversamente dalle altre e al tavolo di Alain si sprecavano i commenti sui bordelli più quotati ed al miglior prezzo, mentre il vino scorreva abbondante e ormai tutti avevano abbandonato il consueto linguaggio – mai troppo forbito - per passare ad una specie di turpiloquio ininterrotto di epiteti e commenti beceri e gorgheggi altrettanto osceni, accompagnati da risate e…

Alcuni soldati si cimentavano a mimare forme tipicamente femminili e si sgomitavano l'un l'altro ridacchiando e lanciandosi insulti contro la sporcizia che li ricopriva dalla testa ai piedi e poi sfidandosi a vicenda su chi sarebbe stato così abile da infilarsi tra le lenzuola di qualche "dama", anche se d'infimo bordello, conciati in quella maniera.

Insomma un coro di idiozie che stava per far perdere le staffe anche ad Alain.

"Fate silenzio idioti o volete che qualcuno ci scopra e mandi tutto all'aria?" – replicò questi serrando la mascella e digrignando i denti.

L'istante dopo si voltò dalla parte di André.

Un cenno della testa, come per richiamarlo a se e André comprese.

"E' arrivato il comandante" – disse Alain a voce bassa.

André corse con lo sguardo verso l'ingresso della sala e riconobbe la figura di Oscar.

Il pensiero corse repentino, tagliente e cupo, a chiedersi che vita poteva mai essere quella che lei si era caparbiamente scelta…

Lei voleva vivere così…

Alain intravide il moto di rabbia che percorse André, i pugni stretti al bicchiere e lo sguardo attraversato da un guizzo nervoso.

E non potè non chiedersi per l'ennesima volta cosa diavolo potesse mai esserci o esserci stato o esserci ancora tra lui e quella donna…

Per parte sua quando Alain aveva scoperto che quello strano tizio biondo ed altero che sarebbe diventato il loro comandante era in realtà una donna, per poco, non c'era rimasto.

Una donna…

Una donna nobile al comando di soldati destinati a pattugliare le strade di Parigi!

Una cosa talmente assurda ed inverosimile che sulle prime Alain si era fatto in quattro per contrastare ogni tentativo di "quella li" di restare al comando della loro guarnigione perché proprio non gli riusciva d'immaginarsi agli ordini di una donna, anche se ce ne voleva a considerare il nuovo comandante "una donna"!

Almeno per come lui le aveva sempre viste e conosciute e considerate...le donne!

Oddio...

Se l'era guardata e riguardata quella, da quando era diventata il loro comandante...

Dannazione l'aveva studiata da capo a piedi, anche se per ovvi motivi, lo sguardo si era accontentato dello sguardo, dei gesti, delle movenze, della voce...

E certo non era come quelle con cui aveva avuto a che fare fino a quel giorno, quelle per intenderci che di solito se ne stavano a casa a curare padri, mariti, figli e persino amanti…

Quelle che cucinavano, rammendavano, al più si strappavano i capelli al mercato per accaparrarsi il pesce meno marcio o il pane meno rancido…

Insomma lui dalle donne si faceva servire, si faceva vestire…

Ci scopava pure…

E quelle poi facevano figli…

O magari quelle abbastanza esperte e furbe se la godevano…

Dannazione, "quella li" no!

Anche se non c'era nulla da dire sul suo aspetto, anzi, se fosse riuscito ad andarci più a fondo forse avrebbe pure scoperto che quella era anche fatta bene, meglio di tante altre, anche se poi una punta di disgusto gli era salita allo stomaco quando lui e altri soldatacci ci avevano provato a spaventarla per obbligarla ad abbandonare l'incarico e Alain si era ritrovato a pensare che davvero in quel momento avrebbe potuto vederla, vedere com'era fatta sotto quella maledetta uniforme che la nascondeva e, almeno a lui, dava veramente l'idea che il respiro l'imprigionasse quell'uniforme...

Alain si era ritrovato a pensare che certi limiti lui non li avrebbe oltrepassati e il senso di disgusto gli aveva appunto suggerito di lasciar perdere.

Di come fosse fatta, alla fine, se n'era fatta un'idea e non doveva essere poi tanto male se alle volte gli capitava di finirci dentro quello sguardo tagliente ed orgoglioso, dannatamente fiero che gli faceva correre uno strano brivido lungo la schiena e allora se ne doveva andare prima che altri sentimenti prendessero ad agitarsi e ad infiammare i pensieri e...altro...

Il punto non era come fosse fatta...

Il punto era...

Dannazione...

Severa, cupa, quasi maniacale nell'attenzione al proprio lavoro...

A quella non sfuggiva nulla e questo aveva portato all'esaperazione la maggior parte dei soldati, compreso lui, e tutti, per assurdo, avevano preso a rimpiangere i vecchi comandanti che l'avevano preceduta, saccenti, boriosi, infingardi smidollati ed arrivisti, buoni più a tenersi stretti il titolo di comando che non a pensare alla sorte dei soldati che comandavano.

Con quelli per intenderci era bastato moderare l'esuberanza delle uscite notturne e con buona pace di tutti "quegli altri" si erano limitati a starsene tranquilli e a godersi in santa pace gli emolumenti ed il potere.

"Quella li" no!

Pareva che il nuovo incarico rappresentasse una sorta di sfida, contro se stessa o contro chissà chi o cosa, ma loro, Alain e gli altri, non avevano nessuna intenzione di diventare l'espediente perché lei raggiungesse i suoi scopi, per di più oscuri a quasi tutti loro.

L'unico che forse ne poteva sapere qualcosa era André che Alain aveva conosciuto molti mesi prima in una bettola di Parigi, lo sguardo perso in un bicchiere di vino vuoto e la richiesta di farlo entrare nei Soldati della Guardia.

Alain l'aveva accontentato, ma quando si era ritrovato il nuovo comandante di fronte non ci aveva messo molto a capire che quella donna e André si conoscevano forse da tutta una vita.

E che André non era stato solo al servizio una famiglia nobile, proprio quella del comandante…

Forse dietro c'era altro…

Un legame inspiegabile ed oscuro, sicuramente molto forte, che aveva spinto André ad arruolarsi…

Per restare accanto a "quella" che, per chissà quale strano gioco del destino, era finita a comandare il reparto dei Soldati della Guardia in Rue de la Chaussèe d'Antin.

Alain non era mai riuscito a cavare una mezza parola dalla bocca di André, nonostante fossero diventati amici: una sorta di silenzio impenetrabile calava nella gola e sulla bocca quasi che l'amico faticasse addirittura a respirare, alla richesta di spiegazioni.

E poi c'era stata la vicenda di Lasalle Gerard, scoperto a vendere il proprio fucile ed arrestato.

Quella donna aveva evitato che il soldato venisse giustiziato.

Che fosse stato per salvargli la vita o per accattivarsi il consenso dei soldati, non aveva importanza: Lasalle era uscito di galera e solo questo alla fine era importato ad Alain e agli altri.

Ed era stato proprio allora che Alain aveva preso ad osservare quella donna, non più solo come una donna, ritrovando, suo malgrado, la propria istintiva avversione per lei, per l'arroganza di voler essere altro dal ruolo che ogni donna doveva mantenere ed avere, minata e colpita e stranamente attratta da "quella".

Chi diavolo glielo faceva fare a "quella" di essere li, a quell'ora, fradicia, i capelli disordinatamente umidi, il viso pallido, lo sguardo stanco ma dannatamente imperioso ed asciutto...

Alain si grattò la testa perché tutto gli pareva dannatamente incomprensibile.

Alla fine decise di limitarsi a godere lo spettacolo: non capitava tutti i giorni di vedere un ufficiale che compiva il suo dovere e si riduceva in condizioni peggiori dei suoi soldati!

L'incedere deciso s'infranse contro il calore della sala che avvolse la figura, il mantello fradicio sgocciolò sul pavimento colmando d'acqua le pietre umide…

Il cappuccio calato sul viso e la mano destra lentamente andò liberare il capo, un respiro più fondo, e la mano sinistra a scostare i capelli bagnati, appiccicati alla fronte…

Nessun altro gesto poteva essere consentito in quel posto.

Oscar rimase immobile, limitandosi a guardarsi attorno.

Quel leggero movimento della mano…

La mente di André, in quello stesso istante, scivolò su di esso per correre ad un pomeriggio perduto nel passato, loro ancora bambini, sorpresi da un temporale che li aveva colti nel bel mezzo di una cavalcata.

Troppo distanti da casa sulle prime avevano tentato di tornare indietro, l'acqua insistente li aveva spinti a trovare un riparo.

Un'avventura come tante altre per due come loro abituati all'imprevisto.

Nemmeno i tuoni che rimbombavano, nè degli starnuti che ogni tanto rompevano il silenzio di quel luogo, parevano destare pensieri cupi…

" _Dai togliti i vestiti altrimenti ti prenderai un accidente!"._

 _L'ordine di André scaturito dalle raccomandazioni di nanny._

 _Oscar si era arrotolata i mutandoni di organza fino alle ginocchia si era disfatta di giacca e camiciola, andando ad accovacciarsi vicino al piccolo fuoco acceso alla bene e meglio nel camino freddo e polveroso._

 _André si era seduto accanto e aveva preso ad osservare il profilo e le piccole fiamme che danzavano nell'azzurro dello sguardo._

 _Un brivido era corso lungo la schiena, seguito da uno starnuto a scompigliare i riccioli umidi e ribelli._

 _André aveva allungato la mano, d'istinto, e le aveva liberato il viso dai capelli bagnati, appiccicati alla fronte._

 _Un gesto semplice replicato adesso nello stesso gesto di lei, racchiuso nella mano di lei, questa volta confuso nell'immagine di allora..._

 _Oscar gli aveva sorriso, la bocca rossa e mobile, i denti bianchi e l'aria che usciva soffiando dai pertugi di quelli caduti e appena accennati..._

 _Gli aveva appoggiato a sua volta la mano sulla testa, facendogli credere di voler fare altrettanto._

 _Invece aveva preso a scompigliargli i capelli e a ridere come una matta di fronte al viso di lui praticamente scomparso tra i riccioli arruffati e umidi._

" _Sei come quei mostri delle favole di nanny!" – gli aveva detto con aria canzonatoria._

" _Ah si?" – aveva replicato André offeso - "Allora se sono un mostro adesso ti faccio vedere io!"_

 _Lui aveva alzato le braccia come fosse stato un orco che voleva aggredirla, accompagnando quel gesto con una specie di urlo che invece di spaventarla l'aveva fatta ridere ancora di più._

" _Uaaaaa…adesso ti faccio vedere io chi è il mostro!" – aveva gridato cercando di prenderla._

 _E lei si era messa a correre per tutta la stanza e lui dietro finchè non l'aveva raggiunta e l'aveva presa e lei avrebbe voluto liberarsi ma rideva talmente forte che non aveva avuto più la forza di fare nulla._

 _Avevano riso tanto, incuranti di tutto..._

 _Della pioggia livida, degli starnuti, dei corpi bianchi e giovani che si toccavano senza nemmeno saperlo..._

 _Lei, nobile, figlia di un generale e destinata a diventarne l'erede…_

 _Lui, un orfano ed accolto nella casa dei padroni di sua nonna…_

 _Solo e semplicemente una bambina dai capelli di grano e gli occhi di cielo e lui un bambino dai capelli di mogano e gli occhi di mare…_

 _Un bambino e una bambina…_

 _Nulla più._

Nulla più di un gesto banale e terso…

Niente al confronto della vita che vivevano adesso…

Niente al confronto dell'assurdo scenario che quell'incontro prefigurava nella mente di André.

"Che diavolo ci fa la Guardia Reale qui?" – si chiese uno dei soldati al tavolo.

Era questo che batteva nelle viscere, dannato presagio di ciò che André aveva appreso poco più di qualche mese prima.

Girodel aveva chiesto la mano di Oscar e quando André l'aveva saputo aveva percepito il sangue quasi fermarsi nelle vene…

Nessun pensiero, nessuna imprecazione, nessun rimprovero…

Solo una sorta d'immensa voragine dolorosa che aveva paralizzato i muscoli.

Se avesse potuto André si sarebbe fatto di cenere per dissolversi e lasciarsi disperdere dal vento, come nuvole prosciugate dal sole arido, tempo che scorre inevitabile e trascina con se ogni emozione, ogni battito disperso, ogni speranza.

La presenza di Girodel in quel luogo, in quel momento, non prometteva nulla di buono.

Almeno per lui.

Anche André si chiese che diavolo ci facesse Girodel così lontano da Versailles, così lontano dal suo mondo inanimato e freddo e perfetto, per finire alla Conciergerie, adibita a refettorio di quegli "avanzi di galera" della Guardia Metropolitana...

Si distolse dai dannati dubbi e tornò con lo sguardo verso di lei e si sentì di nuovo pervaso da una rabbia immensa, smisurata…

Poteva osservare il viso di lei…

Lo vide stanco.

E questo indusse un'ennesima contrazione dei muscoli delle mani che si chiusero…

A rammentarsi i polsi di lei, così agili e veloci, eppure fragili, chiusi nelle sue mani.

Quei polsi che lui aveva potuto stringere solo una volta nella sua vita e sui quali erano rimaste impresse rabbia e disperazione…

Mio Dio…

Il Generale Jarjayes aveva dato il suo consenso a quel matrimonio e Oscar, adesso più di prima, si ritrovava donna, merce di scambio, patrimonio di famiglia che Jarjayes aveva prima usato per evitare la fine della preziosa dinastia militare e che adesso esibiva come una sorta di trofeo da concedere al miglior partito dell'aristocrazia francese.

Per acquietare i sensi di colpa che mordevano la coscienza – si era detto André che però non aveva potuto negare a se stesso che quella vita era troppo dura forse anche per lei.

E i Soldati della Guardia non la volevano come comandante…

E quelli sarebbero stati capaci di qualsiasi gesto pur di "farle cambiare" idea…

E André lo sapeva che al dannato dilemma di barattare la vita della persona che amava con la sua libertà non c'era che un'unica risposta…

Essere ammazzata da una folla inferocita di cittadini affamati o pugnalata nell'ombra da qualche soldataccio integralista sarebbe stato più dignitoso che languire imprigionata in una vita matrimoniale scelta da altri e così diversa dall'esistenza che lei aveva sempre vissuto?

Comunque fossero andate le cose sapeva che lui non l'avrebbe mai più avuta per se.

"Comandante…".

Girodel si fermò in mezzo alla sala davanti ad Oscar…

Tutte le congetture e le speranze e la rabbia e l'incertezza di André si sollevarono e si dispersero di fronte a quella visione.

Girodel adesso era lì…

Lui aveva chiesto ad Oscar di sposarlo e lui forse sarebbe riuscito ad allontanarla da quella vita così pericolosa, assurda, distante e distruttiva…

Forse Girodel sarebbe anche riuscito a convincerla, Oscar, la sua Oscar…

Dietro all'uomo avanzarono alcuni ufficiali della Guardia Reale che, alla vista del loro ex comandante si misero sull'attenti.

"Tenente…scusate…Maggiore Girodel che cosa fate qui?" – chiese Oscar sorpresa di vedere l'uomo in un posto simile.

"Perdonate comandante…ma…il Generale Bouille ha chiesto di vedervi. Sono venuto a cercarvi di persona per condurvi da lui. Si trova poco lontano da qui".

"Il Generale Bouillè? Adesso?".

"Si…mi spiace…immagino siate…stanca…".

Lo sguardo grigio e sinceramente affranto di Girodel si posò sulla figura di Oscar.

Le parole dell'uomo erano uscite quasi sussurrate eppure Girodel non poteva non sapere come quella considerazione sarebbe suonata inammissibile nei confronti di qualsiasi ufficiale e tale sarebbe risultata anche alle orecchie di colei che si trovava di fronte.

Oscar non aveva più accettato compromessi o sconti nella sua vita e questo doveva valere anche per chi le stava intorno.

Credeva di essere stata abbastanza chiara.

Non aveva accettato la proposta di matrimonio di Girodel, non aveva accettato di partecipare al ballo in suo onore organizzato dal Generale Bouillè…

Non avrebbe mai ceduto a nessuna delle richieste che le aveva avanzato suo padre…

Perché doveva dimostrare a se stessa che poteva farcela, ad ogni costo…

Perché non aveva altra scelta.

Quella era la sua vita, lei aveva accettato quell'incarico…

E non sarebbe più riuscita a guardarsi allo specchio se avesse ceduto…

La rabbia si sollevò repentina.

Lo sguardo si rabbuiò.

Oscar era stanca e aveva sperato di mangiare qualcosa di decente e poi raggiungere la sua stanza e chiudersi dentro e…

La nuova richiesta unita al tenore delle parole la costrinsero a scostare lo sguardo dall'uomo a cui aveva dato degli ordini fino a qualche mese prima.

Anche se c'era lui, li, adesso, in quella serata caotica, in quella giornata faticosa e densa…

Oscar distolse lo sguardo per fuggire, per calmarsi…

Per cercare…

Dannazione tutti dovevano mettersi in testa che lei non aveva bisogno di nulla e che nessuno avrebbe più dovuto trattarla come una donna.

Nessuno…

Nessuno…

Gli occhi corsero all'angolo della sala…

Lei sapeva che lui era li, anche se non l'aveva visto…

Lo sguardo incontrò lo sguardo di André, su di se.

Un guizzo e il cuore prese a battere più forte e la nostalgia riemerse mescolata alla paura, al dolore per aver conosciuto un Andrè così diverso da come lei lo aveva sempre immaginato.

André…

André l'aveva fatto, maledizione!

André le aveva detto che lei era una donna…

E in quell'istante…

In quell'istante Oscar chiuse gli occhi e il cuore ebbe un sussulto e lei si ritrovò immersa nella sensazione del corpo – André - su di se, impresso dentro di se, da quel giorno.

Un istante per ascoltare quel corpo e ribellarsi ad esso e a ciò che da allora quel corpo le sussurrava…

"E sia…maledizione…" – mormorò quasi tra se e se mentre faticava a trattenere il respiro che aveva preso a farsi veloce, sull'onda del ricordo mai sbiadito.

In quello stesso momento André abbassò lo sguardo.

Dopo una rapida scorsa alla figura di lei al mattino prima di lasciare la caserma, non l'aveva più vista, inghiottito, lui, dai turni di guardia, e lei da quel nuovo incarico che li avrebbe tenuti ancora più lontani.

Adesso lei era di nuovo li, indenne dall'abbraccio affascinante e subdolo di Paris…

Paris non aveva reclamato alcun sacrificio per il momento a nessuno dei due, e l'animo di André si era istintivamente aperto, abbandonandosi alla contemplazione del volto di lei tirato e bianco, ormai silenziosamente cupo.

Lo scambio repentino degli sguardi, il guizzo e l'indecisione di lei, la rabbia e la stanchezza, la dannata caparbietà che incombeva sfidandola a pretendere ancora di più da se stessa, per sbattere in faccia a tutti che lei poteva farcela…

Anche da sola.

La scelta di accondiscendere ai nuovi ordini e uscire di nuovo…

"Va bene. Non c'è problema" – esordì Oscar in tono deciso tornando con lo sguardo verso Girodel e gli altri ufficiali.

Sul volto dei soldati che osservavano di sottecchi la scena scorse un lampo d'incredulità ed un mormorio sordo si levò dal tavolo, quando videro il comandante alzare nuovamente il cappuccio del mantello e calarlo sul capo e voltarsi per imboccare la porta ed uscire.

"Diavolo…" – bisbigliò d'impeto uno dei soldati – "Quella" è in giro da stamattina e…adesso se ne esce di nuovo…certo che ne ha del fegato!".

L'inevitabile e generale avversione verso il nuovo comandante induceva sorprendenti reazioni tra le fila dei Soldati della Guardia…

"Maledizione…" – imprecò André seppure a denti stretti – "Così la uccideranno!".

"Che hai detto?" - chiese Alain rimasto ad osservare i movimenti del comandante.

"Niente…" – biascicò lui.

 _No…_

 _Nonostante tutto ciò che è accaduto…_

 _Nonostante questi mesi passati a rischiare la vita e a cercarti…_

 _E tu in silenzio ad accettare l'inferno in cui vuoi vivere…_

 _Tu non hai ancora dimenticato quello che ti ho fatto..._

 _Come potrai mai imparare ad amare qualcuno, ad amare te stessa?_

 _Ad amare uno come me che ti ha schiacciato, che ti ha sbattuto in faccia la tua fragilità?_

 _Dannazione…non puoi continuare in questo modo Oscar…_

 _Così non sopravviverai._

 _E' questo che vuoi fare?_

 _Vuoi distruggere te stessa pur di non cedere all'idea che potresti anche non farcela?_

 _A chi vuoi far vedere quello che vali?_

 _A te stessa? A tuo padre?_

 _A chi?_

Lo scambio rapido tra gli sguardi ebbe il potere di sollevare la rabbia di André, verso se stesso, per aver ceduto all'istinto di averla e averla così allontanata da se…

Lo scambio rapido degli sguardi, inspiegabilmente, ebbe il potere di acquietare la rabbia di Oscar.

Aveva visto André, l'aveva ritrovato, come fosse tornata da un lungo viaggio e in quello sguardo, in quel momento, in quel luogo, avesse ritrovato la sua casa e se stessa e…

Quello sguardo la calmò perché André era li e lei sapeva che se André avesse potuto avrebbe raccolto il suo dolore e la sua solitudine…

Oscar lo sapeva e questo per ora le sarebbe bastato.

"Certo che quella donna ha davvero del fegato!" – borbottarono alcuni soldati.

"Non mi direte che siete preoccupati per il comandante?" – ironizzò un altro omone in tono minaccioso…

Perché nessuno doveva provare pietà o compassione per quella donna e nessuno doveva dimostrarsi solidale con lei, nemmeno per sbaglio.

"Idiota…non ce ne importa niente di quella!" – si schernirono i primi affrettandosi a correggere il tiro, casomai qualcuno avesse intuito nel tono una velata ansia per le sorti dell'altra.

L'omone proseguì deciso: "Per me quella può pure crepare di fame e di freddo. Così vorrà dire che se non riusciremo a cacciarla via… beh…quella si ammazzerà con le sue stesse mani!".

I soldati risero, quasi sollevati, dal disprezzo sibilato tra i denti.

Ecco l'unica comprensione concessa al loro comandante...

Becera curiosità su come diavolo potesse una donna avere una simile forza e una tale volontà di resistenza, capace di confrontarsi addirittura con quella di cui si vantavano da sempre i Soldati della Guardia.

E la scocciatura di sforzarsi a trovare un altro sistema, per piegarla quella volontà così caparbia, perché a quel punto la protervia e l'assoluto rifiuto che i soldati avevano opposto, quando avevano conosciuto il nuovo comandante, da soli non sarebbero bastati ad allontanare quella donna dai Soldati della Guardia.

"Dico solo…" – proseguì il soldataccio avvicinandosi al gruppo e ammiccando un poco ed abbassando il tono della voce, appoggiando l'indice sulle labbra per non farsi sentire, dato che al loro tavolo era seduto André – "Dico solo che per me sarebbe un vero spreco!".

Gli altri sorrisero di nuovo, seppure meno smaccatamente, alla ricerca del senso delle parole, nell'incertezza d'aver capito male, anche se in realtà il senso era ben chiaro.

Nessun rispetto, nessuna comprensione…

"Vincent sei veramente un demonio!" – chiosò un altro assolutamente divertito che invece ci era arrivato.

L'altro rincarò sarcastico: "Dico che sarebbe uno spreco perché nemmeno io posso negare che "quella" sia fatta come si deve…ed è pure un'aristocratica! Ma quella sa dare solo ordini…e dannazione…io avrei una gran voglia di toglierle di dosso quell'aria arrogante!".

"Tse! Mio caro Vincent….io mi ci gioco il rancio di tre giorni che tu a quella ci vorresti togliere di dosso ben altro!" – gorgheggiò un altro con voce querula.

Le risa si sollevarono di nuovo.

"Per me è troppo magra…" – intervenne un altro soldato sbattendo la mano sul tavolo – "A me piacciono in carne…eh…troppo magra…quella è capace che ti sguscia via e neanche riesci a tenerla stretta…".

I soldati risero sguaiatamente, tirando su col naso e mimando gesti irripetibili.

Vincent continuò e nel tono la rabbia furiosa e cieca di chi sarebbe disposto a tutto pur di annientare l'avversario, donna o uomo che fosse, e l'arroganza di credere che con una donna sarebbe stato più facile...

"Mi gioco la paga di un mese che lo troverei io il sistema di farle mollare la presa! Oh certo, senza essere troppo brutale!" – annuì compiaciuto.

Il tono si alzò. "E credo che si divertirebbe anche! E' pur sempre una donna!".

"Una come quella non si degnerebbe nemmeno di aprirti un bottone dell'uniforme!" – gli contestò un altro ridacchiando.

"E chi ha detto che sarei io a dovermi togliere l'uniforme!" – proseguì Vincent ormai senza più pudore – "Basta che se la tolga lei!".

Il vociare era ormai alla portata degli occupanti del tavolo.

André ritenne che la misura fosse colma, anzi che si fosse già colmata da un pezzo…

Strinse i pugni e fece per alzarsi e…

Tanto non avrebbe avuto più niente da perdere nella vita e una bella scazzottata quella sera forse non gli avrebbe fatto altro che bene vista la rabbia che gli ribolliva dentro…

Si sentì il braccio bloccato e abbassando lo sguardo vide Alain che gli faceva cenno di lasciar perdere e che non valeva la pena prendersela con certa gente.

Tornò alla visione dell'ingresso della sala e vide Oscar scomparire…

La confusione era diminuita e lui percepì distintamente il lento scrosciare della pioggia, incessante e pesante.

"Dai andiamo" – disse Alain alzandosi.

André rimase immobile, incerto se dar retta all'amico e lasciar correre le idiozie che aveva appena sentito oppure dare una lezione a quell'idiota di Vincent.

Ma far scoppiare una rissa li dentro non avrebbe portato altro che guai…

Fuori continuava a piovere a dirotto e loro avrebbero dovuto raggiungere l'alloggio, che, secondo le istruzioni ricevute, si trovava piuttosto distante dalla Conciergerie.

"Che c'è? Non t'interessa vedere dove siamo diretti?" – replicò Alain con un sorrisetto cinico.

"Che intendi dire? Lo sappiamo già dove dobbiamo andare" – obiettò André.

L'altro ridacchiò sonoramente.

"Si…" – continuò Alain con aria di sufficienza – "Ma io non ho alcuna intenzione di andare a dormire in quella specie di bettola sudicia che ci hanno assegnato. Conosco un posto decisamente migliore che si trova molto più vicino e credimi converrà anche a te! Non ti ci vedo a dormire in una topaia, sei sempre vissuto in una casa di nobili tu!".

Il giovane si calò il cappuccio del mantello sulla testa avviandosi verso l'uscita: "Se ti va di seguirmi bene, altrimenti fa come ti pare…comunque chissà…anche tu potresti ricavarci qualcosa di buono…".

Il discorso volutamente sospeso fece scattare in piedi André.

"Ma che stai dicendo?".

"Seguimi. Ti spiegherò strada facendo. Tu parla solo quando te lo dirò io!".

"Ma che diavolo…".

"Ehi Alain non vorrai lasciarci qui. Anche a noi interessa…".

I soldati al tavolo si erano alzati e e si erano messi intorno ad Alain – "Avevi detto che ci avresti portato…".

"Ragazzi il posto non è grande e in troppi potremmo essere scoperti e allora si che il comandante ci sbatterà in cella di isolamento per un mese. La conoscete!".

"Alain accidenti…".

"Per questa sera non se ne parla…buonanotte compari!".

"Ma si può sapere dove stiamo andando?" – chiese André sempre più sorpreso.

"Hai presente l'hotel dove sono alloggiati gli ufficiali e i sottufficiali?".

"Si…ma cosa…".

"Bene, quell'hotel è vicino ad una locanda che mi piacerebbe tanto visitare questa notte. L'altro posto era troppo lontano…dannazione...sperduto nelle campagne oltre Rue de Vaugirad..." – contestò Alain con fare sempre più misterioso.

"Cosa?".

"E siccome questa sera ho voglia di divertirmi, direi che la soluzione è trovare un posto per dormire un po' più vicino di quello che ci hanno assegnato. Basterà dire che il comandante ci ha ordinato di cambiare il nostro alloggiamento…so che alcune stanze sono assegnate anche ai soldati che servono i loro ufficiali…".

"Alain ma sei impazzito? Il comandante conosce a memoria tutti i luoghi dove siamo alloggiati! Se viene a sapere che ce ne siamo andati da un'altra parte…".

"Va al diavolo!" – bofonchiò Alain – "Sempre il solito…c'è una tale confusione in città in questi giorni…figurati se qualcuno si accorgerà che due soldati si sono sbagliati a trovare l'hotel che gli era stato assegnato. Domattina saremo ai nostri posti di guardia come sempre e nessuno si accorgerà di nulla!".

Di nuovo all'aperto i due vennero investiti da una coltre di pioggia finissma e fittissma che li accompagnò fino a Pont S.t Michel seguendoli lungo Rue de Hurepoix alla loro destra.

Rue de Saint André des Artes e in fondo Rue des Fosses…

Strade affatto deserte come di consuetudine a quell'ora…

Un via vai di soldati, soprattutto svizzeri e poi tedeschi e addirittura qualche irlandese, si affrettava a completare i turni di guardia per la notte mentre altri si preparavano a godersi la serata così inusuale…

Rue des Boucheries, al contrario era desolatamente vuota, mentre durante il giorno le botteghe di macellai e pollaioli erano gremite da servitori, governanti e cuoche – per lo più di famiglie nobili o borghesi - che sgomitavano per scegliere i pezzi migliori, assicurandosi di non vedersi rifilare carne marcia.

Alle calcagna, sapientemente nascosti dietro cumuli di stracci puzzolenti, occhieggiavano quelli che invece non avevano un soldo in tasca e si aggiravano ad elemosinare ossa, pelli di scarto, interiora e qualsiasi altro di commestibile venisse gettato perché poco adatto a finire sulle tavole di nobili e ricchi.

Rue du Four…Rue des Canettes…

La facciata scura di Saint Sulpice…

Che giro assurdo stava compiendo Alain per non rischiare di cadere sotto lo sguardo di qualche compare che altrettanto furtivamente si aggirava da quelle parti!

Finirono per fare più strada del dovuto.

"Alain…se il comandante…" – ricominciò André spazientito e pentito d'essersi lasciato convincere dall'altro.

"Senti Andrè?!" – lo interruppe Alain stizzito e piantandogli addosso uno sguardo truce – "Io non so che razza di educazione abbia ricevuto il comandante…ma quella è una donna accidenti! E non credo che questa notte avrà voglia di star dietro ai suoi uomini o contestare dove loro intendono passare la serata. Non credo che avrà il coraggio di venirci a cercare in un bordello. E se lo farà so io come rimetterla al suo posto!".

Andrè a quelle parole ebbe quasi un sussulto.

"Anzi, ti do un consiglio…" - sentenziò Alain che cominciava a stancarsi – "Dopo che ci saremo sistemati ti conviene uscire e distrarti. Stai diventando noioso e credo che una bella sc…cazzo…volevo dire po' di attenzioni femminili non ti farebbero male!".

"Vai al diavolo!" – gli replicò stancamente André.

"Non so che cosa ci sia tra te e "quella"…" – continuò Alain borbottando e calcando volutamente sull'appellativo riservato al comandante.

"Finiscila!".

"E invece ti dico che sei insopportabile!" – gli replicò l'altro – "Anzi sei proprio un'idiota! Mi sa che tu ti sei rimbecillito…ci hai proprio perso il senno per quella…e che diavolo avrà mai?!".

Alain ormai aveva preso a parlare da solo dato che quando la conversazione cadeva sul nuovo comandante, André cadeva a sua volta in un ostinato mutismo.

Rue du Petit Bourbon scomparve alle loro spalle quando imboccarono Rue Garenciere…

Alain improvvisamente si fermò.

La pioggia continuava a scendere.

Alzò gli occhi e lesse il nome dell'hotel che lui aveva deciso sarebbe diventato il loro alloggio per i prossimi gioni.

 _Fino a quando qualcuno non ci troverà_ – si disse tra se e se, senza fiatare.

Si voltò piantando uno sguardo cupo verso André.

"Me lo dirai prima o poi che diavolo è successo tra te e quella donna!" – chiosò tagliente.

"Vai al diavolo!": fu la replica di Andrè. Sempre la stessa.

"Adesso stai zitto e parla solo quando ti farò un cenno io" – mormorò Alain a bassa voce mentre nella testa ripassava il suo "diabolico" piano…

C'era che tutti i Soldati della Guardia che Alain conosceva erano gente piuttosto rozza e poco istruita.

André era diverso.

Colto, silenzioso, educato…

Gli stessi tratti e la stessa gestualità di un nobile…

E quando mentiva proprio si faceva fatica a crederci che uno così ti stesse menando per i fondelli…

Al bisogno e dopo aver mantenuto un religioso e composto silenzio André avrebbe saputo fare la sua parte egregiamente.

Era proprio quello che ci voleva quella sera.

Così quando Alain intravide la proprietaria dell'hotel, una donna grassoccia e bassa, dal volto rubicondo e liscio, vecchia ma non decrepita, ordinata nell'aspetto ma non particolarmente affettata, mentre era intenta a dare disposizioni per l'alloggiamento di alcuni ufficiali che stazionavano nell'atrio, si fece avanti con decisione, intimando ad André di intervenire solo quando fosse stato necessario.

André osservava l'amico gesticolare mentre spiegava alla donna che lo osservava perplessa il cambiamento di alloggio che era stato disposto per loro.

Si sarebbero dovuti fermare li, in conseguenza di un cambio di turno ricevuto all'ultimo momento.

L'altra negava rassegnata: "Non c'è più posto. Mi dispiace per voi…".

"Non è possibile" – continuò Alain con fare sorpreso – "So che qui alloggiate anche soldati semplici. Mi è stato confermato da parecchi miei compagni. E' per questo che ci è stato dato l'ordine di fermarci qui. Noi non possiamo andare in un altro posto…vero Grandier?".

Lo sguardo severo che Alain lanciò ad André sortì l'effetto di far avanzare quest'ultimo verso i due interlocutori.

Alain gli lanciò un'occhiata complice e l'altro comprese che quello era il momento di parlare e di proseguire nella specie di messa in scena in cui si era imbarcato l'amico.

"Madame…" – esordì André incerto tossicchiando per schiarirsi la voce – "Siamo spiacenti di questo che ha tutta l'aria di essere un vero inconveniente per lei…ma questi sono gli ordini che abbiamo ricevuto. Sappiamo per certo che anche altri soldati sono stati trasferiti all'ultimo momento per questioni di sicurezza. Solo così riusciremo a compiere il nostro dovere…".

Alain gongolava.

Effettivamente André era veramente abile quando parlava con quel suo linguaggio educato ma sicuro di se.

Non pareva assolutamente che stesse prendendo in giro quella povera donna che ora lo guardava con aria un poco sognante dato che probabilmente nella sua vita non era mai stata trattata in quella maniera gentile e rispettosa.

Era quasi incanatata…

E Alain più che soddisfatto.

Aveva fatto bene a scegliere Andrè.

L'altra si schernì più che altro per non dare l'impressione di cedere troppo facilmente, ma alla fine se ne uscì con una proposta che avrebbe potuto mettere d'accordo tutti.

"In effetti ci sarebbe una camera che al momento è occupata da un solo ospite…potrei sistemarvi li…non si è ancora fatto vedere nessuno…magari…troverò il modo di spostarlo…se poi quello non dovesse avere problemi …la camera è grande. Oh…cielo…no…no…ma che mi salta in mente!".

La donna aveva preso a straparlare da sola, tessendo e disfando congetture d'immaginari scenari apocalittici, come a dirsi che quella era una faccenda delicata e chissà in quale guaio sarebbe finita.

"Credo che per colpa vostra mi caccerò in un bel pasticcio. Comunque…così sia! Appena avrò un istante libero farò portare via quei bagagli e vedrò di trovare un'altra soluzione…" - continuò a borbottare tra se e se immersa in ragionamenti tutt'altro che limpidi, dettati dall'unico intento di accontentare tutti e dall'ovvia ragione che questo avrebbe fatto entrare nelle sue tasche un guadagno in più.

L'unico timore era non finire nei guai, ma alle perdute sarebbe bastato far cadere la responsabilità su quei due soldatacci che l'avevano pregata così smaccatamente.

"Madame, voi siete un vero angelo!" – esclamò Alain mentre André tirava un sospiro andando con la mente a quello che sarebbe potuto accadere se "quel tizio" fosse stato uno di quegli ufficiali imbellettati e altezzosi, damerini con la puzza sotto il naso, che aveva spesso incrociato a Versailles.

Quello non avrebbe mai accettato di dividere la camera con due soldati semplici.

E loro sarebbero stati scoperti in un istante…

E sarebbe stata la fine!

Tentò una timida contestazione.

"Alain non credo che questa cosa potrà funzionare…e se…".

"André, che stai dicendo?" - lo interruppe Alain fintamente risentito prima che la donna grassoccia cambiasse idea – "Madame ci sta dando l'opportunità di eseguire gli ordini ricevuti e tu contesti i suoi sforzi?".

Aver imitato, da parte di Alain, il tenore ed il tono delle parole di André ebbe il solo effetto di irritare ancora di più quest'ultimo.

In che guaio si stavano cacciando loro!

La donna salì le scale, seguita da nuovi ospiti, André davvero controvoglia e preoccupato.

Aprì la porta con la chiave, accese le candele con un candelabro che portava con se e indicò dove si trovava la legna per accendere il camino.

Per quello avrebbero dovuto fare da soli.

La stanza era vuota e fredda.

"Bene…adesso devo tornare giù, ma se ci saranno problemi per colpa vostra…" – disse la donna in tono severo ma dolce, lanciando un'occhiata che si sarebbe ben potuta interpretare come languida verso André.

"Vi ringrazio madame!" – chiosò Alain con un leggero inchino – "Anche a nome del mio amico. Sapete lui non è di molte parole…".

"Oh…non l'avrei mai detto!" – cinguettò l'altra mantenendo lo sguardo su André.

La donna uscì chiudendo la porta.

"Vedi quello che intendevo dire?" – riprese Alain.

"Cosa!?" – si sforzò di replicare André stancamente, attendendo l'ennesima battuta dell'amico.

"Se tu volessi, potresti avere ai tuoi piedi tutte le donne che vuoi, accidenti. Basterebbe solo che tu ne avessi voglia. Non sei un nobile…sei uno del popolo. Ma hai gli stessi modi cortesi di un nobile e questo non passa inosservato agli occhi di una donna. Certo…quella di prima la lascerei perdere!".

Alain si guardò intorno.

"E poi la stanza è vuota. Non credo che accadrà proprio nulla…nemmeno il tizio che la occupa s'è ancora visto. Secondo me quello è in giro a spassarsela…non sono mica tutti come il nostro comandante!".

André non rispose.

Le parole di Alain non erano considerazioni o consigli che un amico dava ad un amico…

Erano l'ennesima provocazione per carpire qualcosa di più sulla sua vita, sul suo passato e…

André si tolse la giacca dell'uniforme e la camicia umida.

Si sfilò gli stivali e andò a sedersi accanto al camino a ravvivare la fiamma gettando dentro altri pezzi di legno asciutti.

Il tepore del fuoco a poco a poco indusse i muscoli a sciogliersi e a perdersi nel silenzio della stanza, interrotto di tanto in tanto dal frusciare pesante degli indumenti che Alain senza tanti convenevoli gettava qua e la, poi rovistando nello zaino per tirare fuori quelli asciutti.

C'erano quadretti graziosi alle pareti e poi tende spesse e profumate evidentemente lavate da poco, chiuse ad impedire che il calore della stanza si disperdesse dai vetri sottili.

Si concesse di distendersi sul letto, forse solo un istante, e forse davvero si assopì perché d'improvviso si ritrovò sveglio, frastornato e non riuscì nemmeno lui a comprendere quanto tempo era trascorso in quella specie di oblio ovattato e perso.

Risollevò lo sguardo e spaziando nella stanza, i sensi vennero attirati da un angolo dove faceva bella mostra di se un baule che nessuno dei due aveva notato al loro arrivo.

Forse il bagaglio di quell'ufficiale.

"Maledizione!" – imprecò André.

"Che diavolo ti prende adesso?" – chiese Alain intento ad accertarsi se la camicia fradicia si fosse almeno riscaldata al calore del camino, dopo averla appesa ad una specie di corda dalla quale penzolavano anche gli altri vestiti.

La camera pareva diventata in pochi istanti una specie di accampamento.

"Dobbiamo andarcene!" – continuò André rialzandosi velocemente e raccogliendo alla meglio i vestiti e puntando uno sguardo quasi stravolto sulla faccia di Alain.

"Ehi amico…calmati" – replicò l'altro che non aveva nessuna voglia di farsi prendere dal nervosismo – "Se ti riferisci alla mia idea di andarcela a spassare devi avere un po' di pazienza. Non posso uscire fuori conciato come se fossi appena tornato da una battaglia!".

"Alain…vieni via ti dico. Non possiamo restare qui!" – continuò Andrè che nel frattempo si era rimesso alla meno peggio la camicia avviandosi di gran carriera verso la porta…

Porta che però in quel momento si aprì…

* La nota prigione di Parigi era stata fino al 1791 sede del parlamento della città.

Per l'occasione mi serviva una sala abbastanza grande per un "uso" piuttosto pratico e così mi sono concessa di entrare nei due saloni principali, non ovviamente nelle sale retrostanti che sarebbero state poi occupate da Monsieur de Paris (ovvero il boia Sanson).

 _ **Conciergerie ***_

La pioggia insistente e fredda si confondeva con il sordo scorrere della Senna, limacciosa e livida, sotto le arcate di Pont au Change.

Il fiume aveva inghiottito le rive fangose dove misere barchette di pescatori, seppure saldamente agganciate ai pali di legno, combattevano opponendosi alle onde impetuose e pareva sarebbero state trascinate via da un istante all'altro per sparire nel buio e magari andarsi a schiantare contro le colonne del ponte successivo.

Quanto ai disperati che di solito trovavano rifugio sotto i ponti per ripararsi dal freddo e dalle intemperie, anche loro erano dovuti fuggire via come topi che abbandonano una nave prossima al naufragio…

André si affacciò alcuni istanti per osservare la corrente…

Pont au Change solo due anni prima era occupato per l'intera lunghezza da una fila ininterrotta di casupole fatiscenti, antri sudici e scuri che da decenni ospitavano cambiamonete, strozzini e usurai…

Qualcuno alle volte, proprio in ragione del mestiere tuttaltro che limpido, finiva i suoi giorni la sotto, gettato giù dalla disperazione di qualche disgraziato dissanguato di ogni bene e che non avrebbe più avuto nulla da perdere…

Altre volte accadeva che le case, accatastate una sull'altra come in un girone infernale, andavano per casualità tuttaltro che rare, a fuoco…

E così per ordine di Re Luigi XVI° le bettole pericolanti e fradice erano state abbattute e il ponte era diventato simile a tutti gli altri che collegavano le rive della Senna…

Ora accadeva che quell'epilogo di autunno, piovoso e freddo e cupo, aveva stretto Parigi in una morsa dannata, quasi a dar manforte alla crescente miseria che dilagava nelle strade, nelle case, in mezzo alla popolazione della capitale, e quelle acque, salite paurosamente a divorare le sponde, assomigliavano giorno dopo giorno alla rabbia livida e furente del popolo che mordeva l'ormai inevitabile odio dei francesi contro aristocratici, nobili e non da ultima la famiglia reale…

André abbassò lo sguardo, massaggiandosi la tempia sinistra, tentando di distogliere il pensiero dal mormorio cupo della corrente e da quello della pioggia insistente, unici suoni a spezzare il silenzio della sera scura.

La pioggia non aveva cessato di cadere da giorni, fredda e viscida, e come una malattia lenta ed inesorabile minava l'attenzione e corrodeva i sensi…

Forse era per la stanchezza ma André si ritrovava a faticare più del solito a mantenere l'attenzione su ciò che lo circondava.

La mano destra stringeva saldamente la baionetta, appena appoggiata a terra, la sinistra passò stancamente sul viso per pulirlo dalla patina umida della pioggia.

Tornò ad osservare il fiume.

Il turno di guardia, iniziato nel pomeriggio, era terminato.

Il buio gli scorreva intorno e André decise di mettersi alla prova per saggiare la resistenza della vista che sempre più spesso si ritrovava annebbiata e stanca…

Riprese ad osservare gli aloni indistinti dei lampioni che sfidavano il freddo e l'umidità lungo Quai de l'Horloge, davanti a se, e poi tentò di mettere a fuoco la strada che correva lungo Rive Gauche e poco dietro le luci timide ed altrettanto pallide che occhieggiavano dalle piccole finestre affacciate sul fiume.

Ancora più giù sempre alla sua sinistra riconobbe la sagoma scura e imponente della Conciergerie, con le sue torri e la fila di pertugi, unici sbocchi per aria e luce, rigorosamente chiusi sopra un mondo di disperati spesso dimenticati da tutti e che non sarebbero passati indenni dalla scure di una giustizia sommaria ed inefficiente.

André si strinse ancora di più nel mantello fradicio di pioggia ma il freddo lo percorse frustandolo quasi e così si mosse di qualche passo, su e giù, per risvegliare i muscoli intorpiditi e non rischiare di cadere a terra, trafitto dalla stanchezza e dall'insofferenza per quell'attesa.

Come Soldato della Guardia non poteva permettersi di cedere ad altri pensieri, mentre era in giro a pattugliare le strade di Parigi, ma una volta che il turno di guardia fosse terminato, la mente avrebbe ripreso a percorrere gli stessi sentieri di sempre per scaldarsi e riaccendersi di fronte all'unico pensiero sempre lo stesso, eppure tutte le volte capace di sorprenderlo, come se lui in realtà fosse partito per un lungo viaggio e si apprestasse a tornare in patria e a rivedere i volti familiari, a trovare conforto e calore in essi, anche se quei volti erano scolpiti nella memoria, da sempre e per sempre.

Si sorprese della pochezza della sua vita…

Annientata dall'idea che lui non aveva avuto, ne avrebbe avuto mai scampo da lei e da se stesso.

Ma nascosta dal conforto di un ragionamento così semplice e così banale.

Da quando Oscar aveva lasciato la Guardia Reale e le era stato affidato il comando dei Soldati della Guardia al distaccamento di Parigi, in Rue de la Chaussèe d'Antin, e quindi dal giorno in cui lei era uscita dalla sua vita, lui era diventato "libero" e liberamente aveva deciso di fare altrettanto, arruolarsi nei Soldati della Guardia, e seguirla, così come era stato da tutta una vita.

Non c'era altra strada per lui.

Non c'era scampo.

Non c'era salvezza se non dove fosse stata lei.

E così l'unico pensiero capace di scaldare le ossa e i muscoli era che forse l'avrebbe rivista…

Alla Conciergerie…

Forse avrebbe incrociato Oscar al suo rientro, così che il ricordo di lei e di quando le loro vite viaggiavano in una direzione unica si sarebbe colmato della presenza vera ed autentica di lei, a rammentargli l'immagine dell'ultima scena che si era consumata tra loro, impressa nella memoria, anche se ormai lontana, a chiudere per sempre la vita passata, ormai risolta ed immodificabile, perché le loro vite parallele dirette nello stesso posto erano destinate a non incontrarsi mai.

Una sonora pacca sulla spalla risvegliò André…

I ricordi brucianti gli davano il senso e la misura di ciò che aveva fatto, ma gli era impossibile comprendere come _fosse stato possibile_ che lui, proprio lui, si fosse spinto così oltre, al punto da allontanare lei, Oscar, da se, forse per sempre.

"Ehi André, sei ancora vivo?".

Il tono scherzoso di Alain lo rinfrancò.

"Sì, stanco morto ma vivo".

"Per oggi abbiamo finito! Dai, andiamo via. Gli altri sono già qui per il cambio di turno e direi che è arrivato il momento di iniziare a spassarcela. Andremo incontro al nostro destino!" – gorgheggiò Alain con tono pomposo e tuttaltro che rassicurante.

Il pugno alzato al cielo quasi che davanti a lui ci fosse un vero campo di battaglia!

"Ma che?" – biascicò André senza farsi sentire, e poi sorrise anche se rimase perplesso alle parole di Alain.

Era talmente stanco che lasciò perdere il tentativo di capirne il senso ma forse il sarcasmo di Alain risiedeva nel fatto che quella sera e per molte altre ancora i Soldati della Guardia Metropolitana della Compagnia B non sarebbero rientrati alla caserma di Rue de la Chaussèe d'Antin, oltre Place de Louis le Grand, e questo perché anche la guarnigione dei Soldati della Guardia di stanza a Parigi era stata comandata di vigilare sulla presenza di alcune personalità importanti giunte in città da poco, una famiglia di origine russa, nobile, in visita ufficiale, con tutto il suo seguito.

Il principe straniero aveva chiesto sorprendentemente di alloggiare in città e non a Versailles o nei castelli sparsi nei dintorni di Parigi e così s'era finito per trovargli una residenza degna del suo rango e del suo seguito dalle parti di Rue de Vaugirard.

Questo era tutto ciò che si sapeva, ma questo, e nient'altro che questo, era importato alla maggior parte dei Soldati della Guardia, se non che la loro guarnigione, insieme ad altri reparti, avrebbe preso alloggio fuori dalla caserma per mantenere turni di guardia più efficaci e consentire così di vigilare sull'incolumità degli stranieri.

E se tenere lontano dalla caserma un'intera guarnigione di soldati sarebbe stato a dir poco dispendioso e complicato a dispetto dei tempi infausti di crescente impoverimento delle condizioni di vita dei parigini, quegli avanzi di galera della Guardia Metropolitana avevano accolto con entusiasmo inaspettato le nuove mansioni pregustando, fin dal giorno in cui il loro comandante li aveva informati, l'occasione di restarsene ben lontani dalle mura oscure di Rue de la Chaussèe d'Antin per finire alloggiati nelle locande e negli hotel particulier adiacenti ai posti di guardia.

Certo non quelli destinati alle famiglie aristocratiche che abitavano a Parigi in quei tempi e dove si favoleggiava avvenissero feste sfarzose e riunioni di ribelli e chissà cos'altro!

A quegli avanzi di galera sarebbero bastati anche alloggi più semplici e a buon mercato in cui sarebbe stato più facile eludere la sorveglianza e gli ordini ferrei usciti dalla bocca del comandante, sulla necessità di attenersi ai doveri del loro ruolo…

Questo e altro per _"mantenere alto il buon nome dell'aristocrazia francese e della famiglia reale, impegnata a dare agli ospiti stranieri un'immagine di se ancora potente e forte e in grado di governare qualsiasi ribellione"!_

 _Paris…_

Il cuore di Parigi e non la sperduta caserma ai confini della campagna incolta e disabitata…

Dannazione, tutto sarebbe potuto accadere!

Nel bene e nel male!

Figuriamoci…

E persino Oscar, sulle prime, si era stupita dalla strana accondiscendenza dei soldati alla notizia del nuovo incarico e dell'assegnazioni dei turni di guardia e degli alloggi…

Quelli avevano preso a scambiarsi sorrisetti e gomitate e a borbottare fitto fitto, al rompete le righe…

Le maniere piuttosto rudi e spicce che facevano parte del consueto agire degli uomini del popolo e che parevano condensate in misura esagerata nei soldatacci che facevano parte della guarnigione dei Soldati della Guardia lei era stata costretta ad apprenderle in fretta…

Visto che era chiaro che nessuno di quelli l'aveva gradita come nuovo comandante e, anzi, più volte

le era stato fatto comprendere che era meglio se se ne fosse andata e se ne fosse tornata a comandare la Guardia Reale…

E l'ultima volta aveva persino pensato che non ne sarebbe uscita indenne, visto che quelli avevano deciso di prendersi la libertà di trattarla come una donna…

Nel bene e nel male…

E chi se lo immaginava che quell'insolito entusiasmo in realtà nascondesse l'intento di sfruttare appieno un'occasione assolutamente straordinaria per dare finalmente sfogo ai desideri più impensati!

L'unico ad averlo compreso era stato André che però aveva deciso di tenersela per se quella intuizione, anche se aveva sorriso vedendo Oscar andarsene via pensierosa ed incerta, quasi fosse una madre che sapeva già che i figli avrebbero combinato chissà cosa, non avendo però certezza ne dove ne quando sarebbe accaduto.

La Salle des Gens d'Armes che si apriva varcando l'esiguo ingresso della Concergierie era immersa in una coltre di vapore intenso e profumato.

I quattro camini accesi riscaldavano la sala più grande adibita a refettorio e dagli enormi paioli appesi sopra i braceri, destinati a cucinare il rancio - una fumante brodaglia dall'aroma sorprendentemente invitante - si animava un continuo via vai di soldati.

I tavolacci consumati e lerci che riempivano il grande atrio accoglievano a turno quelli che si fermavano per la cena, non sontuosa ma sicuramente più invitante di quelle che solitamente venivano servite in caserma.

Scesi i pochi scalini dell'entrata stretta e angusta che portava all'atrio Andrè si ritrovò avvolto nel vociare caotico ed allegro della moltitudine di soldati che mangiavano, scherzavano, imprecavano, liberi finalmente dall'oppressione del turno di guardia.

Rumori sovrapposti di sedie trascinate, stoviglie appoggiate, cozzate tra loro, e poi bicchieri arraffati e svuotati dal vino di chissà quale scadente qualità, trangugiato senza tanti convenevoli, perché anche così ci si poteva scaldare le ossa fradicie, i muscoli gelati, la testa ovattata dalla stanchezza, rubando barlumi di sollievo a rianimare la speranza di una serata diversa…

Il mantello fradicio lasciò scorrere via l'acqua che si unì alla pozza già formata all'ingresso.

Lo sguardo corse per un istante a spaziare attraverso la sala e poi su, in alto, alle volte ad ogiva del soffitto, da cui pendevano candelabri in bronzo, carichi di moccoli gocciolanti…

E giù di nuovo tra le colonne che separavano le navate laterali da quella centrale, in mezzo alla folla caotica.

Il marasma sovrastò qualsiasi tentativo di André di scorgerla...

La mensa degli ufficiali, la Salle des Gardes, più piccola e nascosta e riservata si raggiungeva proseguendo e addentrandosi oltre le colonne, oltre quel rumoroso andirivieni e quando Oscar fosse arrivata non sarebbe rimasta in mezzo a quella confusione, in mezzo ai soldati semplici, riuniti nella sala più grande.

Certo alla Consiergerie ci si poteva entrare anche da altre porte, oltre che dall'adiacente Palace de Justice…

André non aveva idea di che fine avesse fatto Oscar da quella mattina…

Ormai ci aveva fatto l'abitudine a non vederla più, ogni giorno, come un tempo, e nemmeno sapeva come c'era riuscito…

All'inizio solo la rabbia di averla tradita gli aveva impedito d'impazzire, e gli aveva imposto di starle lontano, ma poi…

Poi non aveva potuto fare altro che insinuarsi freddamente nello scorrere dei mesi di quella nuova vita, nelle nuove abitudini di lei, nei suoi orari, nei turni di guardia, per sapere che almeno lei tornarva a casa ancora viva e continuava a recitare quel suo ruolo assurdo…

La osservava, nonostante l'oscurità sempre più incombente che ogni giorno rubava un bagliore di luce alla sua vista…

Gli bastava quello ormai.

Doveva bastargli…

Non aveva fatto più nulla per avvicinarla...

Accettava qualsiasi incarico a cui lei lo destinasse, che si trattasse di uscire in perlustrazione con altri compagni e altri ufficiali o che il turno li vedesse impegnati insieme.

Non aveva fatto più nulla per incontrarla o vederla più di quanto la sorte o la casualità gli riservasse.

Le sue mani strette a lei e quel bacio crudele erano sempre li, nella testa, a rammentargli l'errore di un tradimento incancellabile…

E nonostante il giorno in cui era arrivata al comando dei Soldati della Guardia e se l'era ritrovato davanti, lei fosse andata su tutte le furie…

E nonostante gli avesse ripetuto che non doveva più occuparsi di lei…

Nonostante tutto…

Lui le aveva risposto che si era semplicemente arruolato e che non c'erano altre ragioni per ciò che aveva fatto.

Dannazione non ce n'erano altre…

Non c'era altra ragione se non il fatto lui sarebbe stato l'unica persona in grado di proteggerla…

Dio, quelle parole arroganti e forti gli erano uscite d'istinto mentre la guardava, lei di fronte a se e tra loro l'ultimo contatto bruciante e terribile…

 _Ci proverò a proteggerti…_ \- questo André non gliel'aveva detto - _Da me e da te stessa…questa è la sola libertà che conosco…dannazione…_

Il tavolo libero alla destra dell'ingresso accolse André e Alain…

Il primo sprofondò nella propria agitata stanchezza mentre il secondo iniziò uno scambio vivace di opinioni con i compari di ventura e i soldati di altri reparti, conosciuti per l'occasione…

L'argomento prediletto, pur trovandosi loro in un posto così diverso dalla caserma, non era destinato a mutare, anzi pareva quasi che l'interesse fosse raddoppiato e tutti fossero fuori di se all'idea di approfittare di quel raro momento di libertà.

Alain non la finiva più impegnato in una fervida attività di chiacchiere e pettegolezzi, dispensando consigli ed imprecazioni, con i compagni di tavolo, e poi ancora informazioni su vari postriboli che sarebbe stato opportuno visitare, i prezzi più convenienti e soprattutto il genere di ragazze avrebbero trovato, più o meno belle, più o meno disponibili.

C'era solo l'imbarazzo della scelta…

 _Ecco allora a cosa miravano questi avanzi di galera che mi ritrovo per compagni di ventura!_ \- si disse André che era rimasto zitto per tutto il tempo della cena

Sorrise tra se e se dandosi dello stupito!

Ci sarebbe dovuto arrivare da solo, senza tante spiegazioni e senza tanti giri di parole…

Ma André era troppo stanco…

 _Ecco –_ si disse – _perché forse non l'ho capito subito_ …

O forse non gli interessava proprio capirlo…

Sedersi in un posto defilato non direttamente visibile da chi fosse entrato…

I pensieri sarebbero stati liberi di dipanarsi nella solitudine chiassosa di quell'angolo caldo…

E se Oscar fosse entrata lui l'avrebbe cercata…

Si sarebbe limitato ad osservarla lasciando posare lo sguardo su di lei, non visto, in solitudine.

Il profilo, stanco forse…

Le mani bianche e leggere…

L'incedere deciso ma distante.

Il portamento identico a quello che aveva a quattordici anni.

Quella parte lei la sapeva recitare molto bene.

Era un'attrice nata se si considerava che era da una vita che interpretava quel ruolo.

Ma lui avrebbe colto, se la confusione glielo avesse permesso, l'impercettibile inflessione della voce e se la luce fosse stata sufficiente, quel guizzo di rabbia nello sguardo…

Si sarebbe fatto strada tra mille piccoli ostacoli per arrivare a lei e persistere nel testardo intento di esserci, anche senza parlare, anche senza accostarsi a lei, non più come era stato un tempo tra loro.

Ormai fuori era buio pesto e la confusione della sala stava diminuendo come il rituale confortante della cena che aveva rianimato gli animi e riscaldato i muscoli…

Andrè era sempre più pensieroso.

Non aveva saputo più nulla di Oscar…

"Guardia Reale in arrivo!".

La voce greve di Alain fece trasalire André.

"Cosa?".

"Si, guarda…quelli sono ufficiali della Guardia Reale. E quello non è il tizio che abbiamo visto arrivare in caserma tempo fa?".

André si sporse un poco andando con lo sguardo verso alcuni ufficiali che avanzavano lungo il corridoio centrale della Salle des Gardes libero per permettere il passaggio delle persone.

Riconobbe tra loro il Tenente Girodel, il nuovo comandante delle Guardie Reali con il grado di maggiore, da quando Oscar se n'era andata.

"Chissà cosa ci fanno in un posto come questo?" – si chiese Alain, tornando al piatto ormai vuoto.

"Vuoi vedere che adesso anche quelli della Guardia Reale hanno scoperto che noi ce la spassiamo meglio di loro?" – bisbigliò un soldato soffiando le parole tra i denti marci.

"Sì e magari sono venuti a vedere dove si concluderà la serata! Mi sa che quelli non hanno mai visto donne come quelle che conosciamo noi vero Alain?" – rincarò un altro commilitone dando una decisa gomitata all'altro che lo guardò insofferente.

"Mi è venuta un'idea!" - esclamò un altro soldato piantando addosso ad Alain uno sguardo ammiccante e lascivo – "Perché non inviatiamo anche loro a fare baldoria? Non credo che rifiuterebbero di fare una bella cavalcata fuori dal turno di lavoro! E chissà forse la smetterebbero di darsi tutte quelle arie!".

Una risata squarciò il silenzio complice dei compari seduti al tavolo di Alain.

Si misero tutti a guardarlo e ben gli stava dato che era stato proprio Alain a tirare fuori tutte quelle storie su Parigi e su certi postriboli dove ci si poteva rifare gli occhi…

"Perché tu hai in mente qualcosa vero?" – proseguì un altro soldato tentando di cavare dalla bocca di Alain qualche informazione in più sulle favoleggiate serate di cui non avevano fatto altro che discutere negli ultimi giorni.

Quella giornata si sarebbe dovuta concludere diversamente dalle altre e al tavolo di Alain si sprecavano i commenti sui bordelli più quotati ed al miglior prezzo, mentre il vino scorreva abbondante e ormai tutti avevano abbandonato il consueto linguaggio – che mai era troppo forbito - per passare ad una specie di turpiloquio ininterrotto di epiteti e commenti beceri e gorgheggi altrettanto osceni, accompagnati da risate e…

Alcuni soldati si cimentavano a mimare forme tipicamente femminili e si sgomitavano l'un l'altro ridacchiando e lanciandosi insulti contro la sporcizia che li ricopriva dalla testa ai piedi e poi sfidandosi a vicenda su chi sarebbe stato così abile da infilarsi tra le lenzuola di qualche "dama", anche se d'infimo bordello, conciati in quella maniera.

Insomma un coro di idiozie che stava per far perdere le staffe anche ad Alain.

"Fate silenzio idioti o volete che qualcuno ci scopra e mandi tutto all'aria?" – replicò questi serrando la mascella e digrignando i denti.

L'istante dopo si voltò dalla parte di André.

Un cenno della testa, come per richiamarlo a se e André comprese.

"E' arrivato il comandante" – disse Alain a voce bassa.

André corse con lo sguardo verso l'ingresso della sala e riconobbe la figura di Oscar.

Il pensiero corse repentino, tagliente e cupo, a chiedersi che vita poteva mai essere quella che lei si era caparbiamente scelta…

Lei voleva vivere così…

Alain intravide il moto di rabbia che percorse André, i pugni stretti al bicchiere e lo sguardo attraversato da un guizzo nervoso…

E quindi non potè fare a meno di chiedersi, per l'ennesima volta, cosa diavolo potesse mai esserci o esserci stato o esserci ancora tra lui e quella donna…

Si perché quando Alain aveva scoperto che quello strano tizio biondo ed altero che sarebbe diventato il loro comandante era in realtà una donna, per poco, non c'era rimasto.

Una donna…

Una donna nobile al comando di soldati destinati a pattugliare le strade di Parigi!

Una cosa talmente assurda ed inverosimile!

E sulle prime si era pure fatto in quattro per contrastare ogni tentativo di "quella li" di restare al comando della loro guarnigione perché Alain proprio non riusciva ad immaginarsi agli ordini di una donna, anche se c'era che lui faticava sul serio a considerare il nuovo comandante "una donna"!

Almeno per come lui le aveva sempre viste e conosciute e considerate le donne…

Quelle con cui ci aveva avuto a che fare di solito se ne stavano a casa a curare padri, mariti, figli e persino amanti…

Cucinavano, rammendavano, al più ci scappava una bella strattonata per i capelli al mercato per accaparrarsi il pesce meno marcio o il pane meno vecchio…

Insomma lui dalle donne si faceva servire, si faceva vestire…

Ci scopava pure…

E quelle poi facevano figli…

O magari quelle abbastanza esperte e furbe se la godevano…

Dannazione, "quella li" no!

Severa, cupa, quasi maniacale nell'attenzione al proprio lavoro.

Non le sfuggiva nulla e questo atteggiamento aveva portato all'esaperazione la maggior parte dei soldati, compreso lui, e tutti, per assurdo, avevano preso a rivalutare i vecchi comandanti che l'avevano preceduta, saccenti, boriosi, infingardi smidollati ed arrivisti, buoni più a tenersi stretti il titolo di comando che non a pensare alla sorte dei soldati che comandavano.

Con gli altri bastava moderare l'esuberanza delle uscite notturne, ma per il resto "quegli altri" si erano sempre limitati a starsene tranquilli e a godersi in santa pace gli emolumenti ed il potere.

"Quella li" no!

Pareva che il nuovo incarico rappresentasse una sorta di sfida, contro se stessa o contro chissà chi o cosa, ma loro, Alain e gli altri non avevano nessuna intenzione di diventare l'espediente perché lei raggiungesse i suoi scopi: per di più oscuri a quasi tutti loro.

L'unico che forse ne poteva sapere qualcosa era André che Alain aveva conosciuto molti mesi prima in una bettola di Parigi, lo sguardo perso in un bicchiere di vino vuoto e la richiesta di farlo entrare nei Soldati della Guardia.

Alain l'aveva accontentato, ma quando si era ritrovato il nuovo comandante di fronte, non ci aveva messo molto a capire che quella donna e André si conoscevano forse da tutta una vita.

E che André non era stato solo al servizio una famiglia nobile, proprio quella del comandante…

Forse dietro c'era altro…

Un legame inspiegabile ed oscuro, sicuramente molto forte, che poteva aver spinto André ad arruolarsi…

Per restare accanto a "quella" che, per chissà quale strano gioco del destino, era finita a comandare il reparto dei Soldati della Guardia in Rue de la Chaussèe d'Antin.

Alain non era mai riuscito a cavare una mezza parola dalla bocca di André, nonostante fossero diventati amici: una sorta di silenzio impenetrabile calava nella gola e sulla bocca quasi che l'amico faticasse addirittura a respirare, alla richesta di spiegazioni sul comandante.

E poi c'era stata la vicenda di Lasalle Gerard, scoperto a vendere il proprio fucile ed arrestato.

Quella donna aveva evitato che il soldato venisse giustiziato.

Che fosse stato per salvargli la vita o per accattivarsi il consenso dei soldati, non aveva importanza: Lasalle era uscito di galera e solo questo alla fine era stato importante per Alain e gli altri.

Ma questo, di contro, aveva finito via via per minare l'istintiva avversione che Alain provava per il nuovo comandante, fino a ritrovarsi colpito da una sorta di strana attrazione per "quella".

Aveva dato la colpa alla curiosità che il nuovo comandante aveva inevitabilmente suscitato nei commilitoni…

Quella donna aveva dimostrato di sapere tener testa a gentaglia come loro, anche quella volta in cui, pur di convincerla ad andarsene, avevano minacciato di farle del male…

Nemmeno quella volta lei si era spaventata.

E adesso era li, fradicia, i capelli disordinatamente umidi, il viso pallido, lo sguardo furioso…

Alain si grattò la testa perché tutto gli pareva dannatamente incomprensibile.

Alla fine decise di limitarsi a godere lo spettacolo: non capitava tutti i giorni di vedere un ufficiale che compiva il suo dovere e si riduceva in condizioni peggiori dei suoi soldati!

L'incedere deciso s'infranse contro il calore della sala che avvolse la figura del comandante, il mantello fradicio sgocciolò sul pavimento colmando d'acqua le pietre umide…

Il cappuccio calato sul viso e la mano destra lentamente andò liberare il capo, un respiro più fondo e la mano sinistra a scostare i capelli bagnati, appiccicati alla fronte…

Nessun altro gesto poteva essere consentito in quel posto.

Oscar rimase immobile, limitandosi a guardarsi attorno.

Quel leggero movimento della mano…

La mente di André, in quello stesso istante, scivolò su di esso per correre ad un pomeriggio perduto nel passato, _loro_ ancora bambini, sorpresi da un temporale che li aveva colti nel bel mezzo di una cavalcata.

Troppo distanti da casa sulle prime avevano tentato di tornare indietro, l'acqua insistente li aveva spinti a trovare un riparo.

Un'avventura come tante altre per due come _loro_ abituati all'imprevisto...

Nemmeno i tuoni che rimbombavano, nè degli starnuti che ogni tanto rompevano il silenzio di quel luogo, parevano destare pensieri cupi…

" _Dai togliti i vestiti altrimenti ti prenderai un accidente!" – le aveva detto André._

 _E Oscar, assolutamente tranquilla, si era arrotolata i mutandoni di organza fino alle ginocchia si era disfatta di giacca e camiciola, andando ad accovacciarsi vicino al piccolo fuoco cheerano riusciti ad ad accendere._

 _E André seduto accanto a lei aveva preso ad osservare il suo profilo e le piccole fiamme che danzavano nell'azzurro dello sguardo vivo e sereno._

 _André aveva allungato la mano, d'istinto, e le aveva liberato il viso dai capelli bagnati, appiccicati alla fronte._

 _Un gesto semplice che ora lui rivedeva racchiuso nella sua mano, insieme all'immagine di lei._

 _Oscar allora gli aveva sorriso e gli aveva appoggiato a sua volta la mano sulla testa, facendogli credere di voler fare altrettanto._

 _Invece aveva preso a scompigliargli i capelli e a ridere come una matta di fronte al viso di lui praticamente scomparso tra i capelli arruffati e umidi._

" _Sei come quei mostri delle favole di nanny!" – gli aveva detto con aria canzonatoria._

" _Ah si?" – aveva replicato André offeso - "Allora se sono un mostro adesso ti faccio vedere io!"_

 _Lui aveva alzato le braccia come fosse stato un orco che voleva aggredirla, accompagnando quel gesto con una specie di urlo che invece di spaventarla l'aveva fatta ridere ancora di più._

" _Uaaaaa…adesso ti faccio vedere io chi è il mostro!" – aveva gridato cercando di prenderla._

 _E lei si era messa a correre per tutta la stanza e lui dietro finchè non l'aveva raggiunta e l'aveva presa e lei avrebbe voluto liberarsi ma rideva talmente forte che non aveva avuto più la forza di fare nulla._

 _Avevano riso tanto, incuranti di tutto, incuranti del fatto che fossero talmente diversi loro due…_

 _Lei, nobile, figlia di un generale e destinata a diventarne l'erede…_

 _Lui, un orfano ed accolto nella casa dei padroni di sua nonna…_

 _In realtà solo e semplicemente una bambina dai capelli di grano e gli occhi di cielo e lui un bambino dai capelli di mogano e gli occhi di mare…_

 _Un bambino e una bambina…_

 _Nulla più._

Nulla più di un gesto banale e terso…

Niente al confronto della vita che vivevano adesso…

Niente al confronto dell'assurdo scenario che quell'incontro prefigurava nella mente di André.

"Chissà che diavolo ci fa la Guardia Reale qui?" – si chiese uno dei soldati al tavolo.

Era questo che batteva nelle viscere, dannato presagio di ciò che André aveva appreso poco più di qualche mese prima.

Girodel aveva chiesto la mano di Oscar e quando André l'aveva saputo aveva percepito il sangue quasi fermarsi nelle vene…

Nessun pensiero, nessuna imprecazione, nessun rimprovero…

Solo una sorta d'immensa voragine dolorosa che gli aveva quasi paralizzato i muscoli, e se avesse potuto avrebbe voluto dissolversi come polvere dispersa dal vento, nuvole prosciugate dal sole arido, tempo che scorre inevitabile e trascina con se ogni emozione, ogni battito disperso, ogni speranza.

La presenza di Girodel in quel luogo, in quel momento, non prometteva nulla di buono.

Almeno per lui.

E anche André si chiese che diavolo ci facesse Girodel così lontano da Versailles, così lontano dal suo mondo inanimato e freddo e perfetto, per finire alla Conciergerie, adibita a refettorio di quegli "avanzi di galera" della Guardia Metropolitana.

Si distolse da questi pensieri e tornò con lo sguardo verso di lei e si sentì di nuovo pervaso da una rabbia immensa, smisurata…

Poteva osservare il viso di lei…

Lo vide stanco.

E questo indusse un'ennesima contrazione dei muscoli delle mani che si chiusero…

A rammentarsi i polsi di lei, così agili e veloci, eppure fragili, chiusi nelle sue mani.

Quei polsi che lui aveva potuto stringere solo una volta nella sua vita e sui quali erano rimaste impresse rabbia e disperazione…

 _Mio Dio…_

Il Generale Jaryaies aveva dato il suo consenso a quel matrimonio e Oscar, adesso più di prima, si ritrovava _donna_ , merce di scambio, patrimonio di famiglia che Jaryaies aveva prima usato per evitare la fine della preziosa dinastia militare e che adesso esibiva come una sorta di trofeo da concedere al miglior partito dell'aristocrazia francese.

 _Per acquietare i sensi di colpa che mordevano la coscienza_ – si era detto André che però non aveva potuto negare a se stesso che quella vita era troppo dura forse anche per lei.

E i Soldati della Guardia non la volevano come comandante…

E quelli sarebbero stati capaci di qualsiasi gesto pur di "farle cambiare" idea…

E André lo sapeva che al dannato dilemma di barattare la vita della persona che amava con la sua libertà non c'era che un'unica risposta…

Essere ammazzata da una folla inferocita di cittadini affamati o pugnalata nell'ombra da qualche soldataccio integralista sarebbe stato più dignitoso che languire imprigionata in una vita matrimoniale scelta da altri e così diversa dall'esistenza che lei aveva sempre vissuto?

Comunque fossero andate le cose sapeva che lui non l'avrebbe mai più avuta per se.

"Comandante…".

Girodel si fermò in mezzo alla sala davanti ad Oscar…

Tutte le congetture e le speranze e la rabbia e l'incertezza di André si sollevarono e si dispersero di fronte a quella visione.

Girodel adesso era lì…

Lui aveva chiesto ad Oscar di sposarlo e lui forse sarebbe riuscito ad allontanarla da quella vita così pericolosa, assurda, distante e distruttiva…

Forse Girodel sarebbe anche riuscito a convincerla, Oscar, la sua Oscar…

Dietro all'uomo avanzarono alcuni ufficiali della Guardia Reale che, alla vista del loro ex comandante si misero sull'attenti.

"Tenente…scusate…Maggiore Girodel che cosa fate qui?" – chiese Oscar sorpresa di vedere l'uomo in un posto simile.

"Perdonate comandante…ma…il Generale Bouille ha chiesto di vedervi. Sono venuto a cercarvi di persona per condurvi da lui. Si trova poco lontano da qui".

"Il Generale Bouillè? Adesso?".

"Si…mi spiace…immagino siate…stanca…".

Lo sguardo grigio e sinceramente affranto di Girodel si posò sulla figura di Oscar.

Le parole dell'uomo erano uscite quasi sussurrate eppure Girodel non poteva non sapere come quella considerazione sarebbe suonata inammissibile nei confronti di qualsiasi ufficiale e tale sarebbe risultata anche alle orecchie di colei che si trovava di fronte.

Oscar non aveva più accettato compromessi o sconti nella sua vita e questo doveva valere anche per chi le stava intorno.

Credeva di essere stata abbastanza chiara.

Non aveva accettato la proposta di matrimonio di Girodel, non aveva accettato di partecipare al ballo in suo onore organizzato dal Generale Bouillè…

Non avrebbe mai ceduto a nessuna delle richieste che le aveva avanzato suo padre…

Perché doveva dimostrare a se stessa che poteva farcela, ad ogni costo…

Perché non aveva altra scelta.

Quella era la sua vita, lei aveva accettato quell'incarico…

E non sarebbe più riuscita a guardarsi allo specchio se avesse ceduto…

La rabbia si sollevò repentina.

Lo sguardo si rabbuiò.

Oscar era stanca e aveva sperato di mangiare qualcosa di decente e poi raggiungere la sua stanza e chiudersi dentro e…

La nuova richiesta unita al tenore delle parole la costrinsero a scostare lo sguardo dall'uomo a cui aveva dato degli ordini fino a qualche mese prima.

Anche se c'era lui, li, adesso, in quella serata caotica, in quella giornata faticosa e densa…

Oscar distolse lo sguardo per fuggire, per calmarsi…

Per cercare…

Dannazione tutti dovevano mettersi in testa che lei non aveva bisogno di nulla e che nessuno avrebbe più dovuto trattarla come una donna.

Nessuno…

Nessuno…

Gli occhi corsero all'angolo della sala…

Lei sapeva che lui era li, anche se non l'aveva visto…

Lo sguardo incontrò lo sguardo di André, su di se.

Un guizzo e il cuore prese a battere più forte e la nostalgia riemerse mescolata alla paura, al dolore per aver conosciuto un Andrè così diverso da come lei lo aveva sempre immaginato.

André…

André l'aveva fatto, maledizione!

André le aveva detto che lei era una donna…

E in quell'istante…

In quell'istante Oscar chiuse gli occhi e il cuore ebbe un sussulto e lei si ritrovò immersa nella sensazione del corpo – André - su di se, impresso dentro di se, da quel giorno.

Un istante per ascoltare quel corpo e ribellarsi ad esso e a ciò che da allora quel corpo le sussurrava…

"E sia…maledizione…" – mormorò quasi tra se e se mentre faticava a trattenere il respiro che aveva preso a farsi veloce, sull'onda del ricordo mai sbiadito.

In quello stesso momento André abbassò lo sguardo.

Dopo una rapida scorsa alla figura di lei al mattino prima di lasciare la caserma, non l'aveva più vista, inghiottito, lui, dai turni di guardia, e lei da quel nuovo incarico che li avrebbe tenuti ancora più lontani.

Adesso lei era di nuovo li, indenne dall'abbraccio affascinante e subdolo di Parigi…

 _Paris_ non aveva reclamato alcun sacrificio per il momento a nessuno dei due, e l'animo di André si era istintivamente aperto, abbandonandosi alla contemplazione del volto di lei tirato e bianco, ormai silenziosamente cupo.

Lo scambio repentino degli sguardi, il guizzo e l'indecisione di lei, la rabbia e la stanchezza, la dannata caparbietà che incombeva sfidandola a pretendere ancora di più da se stessa, per sbattere in faccia a tutti che lei poteva farcela…

Anche da sola.

La scelta di accondiscendere ai nuovi ordini e uscire di nuovo…

"Va bene. Non c'è problema" – esordì Oscar in tono deciso tornando con lo sguardo verso Girodel e gli altri ufficiali.

Sul volto dei soldati che osservavano di sottecchi la scena scorse un lampo d'incredulità ed un mormorio sordo si levò dal tavolo, quando videro il comandante alzare nuovamente il cappuccio del mantello e calarlo sul capo e voltarsi per imboccare la porta ed uscire.

"Diavolo…" – bisbigliò d'impeto uno dei soldati – "Quella" è in giro da stamattina e…adesso se ne esce di nuovo…certo che ne ha del fegato!".

L'inevitabile e generale avversione verso il nuovo comandante induceva sorprendenti reazioni tra le fila dei Soldati della Guardia…

"Maledizione…" – imprecò André seppure a denti stretti – "Così la uccideranno!".

"Che hai detto?" - chiese Alain rimasto ad osservare i movimenti del comandante.

"Niente…" – biascicò lui.

 _No…_

 _Nonostante tutto ciò che è accaduto…_

 _Nonostante questi mesi passati a rischiare la vita e a cercarti…_

 _E tu in silenzio ad accettare l'inferno in cui vuoi vivere…_

 _Tu non hai ancora dimenticato quello che ti ho fatto..._

 _Come potrai mai imparare ad amare qualcuno, ad amare te stessa?_

 _Ad amare uno come me che ti ha schiacciato, che ti ha sbattuto in faccia la tua fragilità?_

 _Dannazione…non puoi continuare in questo modo Oscar…_

 _Così non sopravviverai._

 _E' questo che vuoi fare?_

 _Vuoi distruggere te stessa pur di non cedere all'idea che potresti anche non farcela?_

 _A chi vuoi far vedere quello che vali?_

 _A te stessa? A tuo padre?_

 _A chi?_

Lo scambio rapido tra gli sguardi ebbe il potere di sollevare la rabbia di André, verso se stesso, per aver ceduto all'istinto di averla e averla così allontanata da se…

Lo scambio rapido degli sguardi, inspiegabilmente, ebbe il potere di acquietare la rabbia di Oscar.

Aveva visto André, l'aveva ritrovato, come fosse tornata da un lungo viaggio e in quello sguardo, in quel momento, in quel luogo, avesse ritrovato la sua casa e se stessa e…

Quello sguardo la calmò perché André era li e lei sapeva che se André avesse potuto avrebbe raccolto il suo dolore e la sua solitudine…

Oscar lo sapeva e questo per ora le sarebbe bastato.

"Certo che quella donna ha davvero del fegato!" – borbottarono alcuni soldati.

"Non mi direte che siete preoccupati per il comandante?" – ironizzò un altro omone in tono minaccioso…

Perché nessuno doveva provare pietà o compassione per quella donna e nessuno doveva dimostrarsi solidale con lei, nemmeno per sbaglio.

"Idiota…non ce ne importa niente di quella!" – si schernirono i primi affrettandosi a correggere il tiro, casomai qualcuno avesse intuito nel tono una velata ansia per le sorti del comandante.

L'omone proseguì deciso: "Per me quella può pure crepare di fame e di freddo. Così vorrà dire che se non riusciremo a cacciarla via… beh…quella si ammazzerà con le sue stesse mani!".

I soldati risero, quasi sollevati, dal disprezzo sibilato tra i denti.

Ecco l'unica comprensione concessa al loro comandante...

Becera curiosità su come diavolo potesse una donna avere una simile forza e una tale volontà di resistenza, capace di confrontarsi addirittura con quella di cui si vantavano da sempre i Soldati della Guardia.

E la scocciatura di sforzarsi a trovare un altro sistema, per piegarla quella volontà così caparbia, perché a quel punto la protervia e l'assoluto rifiuto che i soldati avevano opposto, quando avevano conosciuto il nuovo comandante, da soli non sarebbero bastati ad allontanare quella donna dai Soldati della Guardia.

"Dico solo…" – proseguì il soldataccio avvicinandosi al gruppo e ammiccando un poco ed abbassando il tono della voce, appoggiando l'indice sulle labbra per non farsi sentire, dato che al loro tavolo era seduto André – "Dico solo che per me sarebbe un vero spreco!".

Gli altri sorrisero di nuovo, alla ricerca del senso delle parole, nell'incertezza di aver capito male.

Nessun rispetto, nessuna comprensione…

"Vincent sei veramente un demonio!" – chiosò un altro assolutamente divertito.

L'altro rincarò sarcastico: "Dico che sarebbe uno spreco perché nemmeno io posso negare che "quella" sia fatta come si deve…ed è pure un'aristocratica! Ma quella sa dare solo ordini…e dannazione…io avrei una gran voglia di toglierle di dosso quell'aria arrogante!".

"Tse! Mio caro Vincent….io mi ci gioco il rancio di tre giorni che tu a quella ci vorresti togliere di dosso ben altro!" – gorgheggiò un altro con voce querula.

Le risa si sollevarono di nuovo.

"Per me è troppo magra…" – intervenne un altro soldato sbattendo la mano sul tavolo – "A me piacciono in carne…eh…troppo magra…quella è capace che ti sguscia via e neanche riesci a tenerla stretta…".

I soldati risero sguaiatamente, tirando su col naso e mimando gesti irripetibili.

Vincent continuò e nel tono la rabbia furiosa e cieca di chi sarebbe disposto a tutto pur di annientare l'avversario: "Mi gioco la paga di un mese che lo troverei io il sistema di farle mollare la presa! Oh certo, senza essere troppo brutale!" – annuì compiaciuto.

Il tono si alzò. "E credo che si divertirebbe anche! E' pur sempre una donna!".

"Una come quella non si degnerebbe nemmeno di aprirti un bottone dell'uniforme!" – gli contestò un altro ridacchiando.

"E chi ha detto che sarei io a dovermi togliere l'uniforme!" – proseguì Vincent ormai senza più pudore – "Basta che se la tolga lei!".

Il vociare era ormai alla portata degli occupanti del tavolo.

André ritenne che la misura fosse colma, anzi che si fosse già colmata da un pezzo…

Strinse i pugni e fece per alzarsi e…

Tanto non avrebbe avuto più niente da perdere nella vita e una bella scazzottata quella sera forse non gli avrebbe fatto altro che bene vista la rabbia che gli ribolliva dentro…

Si sentì il braccio bloccato e abbassando lo sguardo vide Alain che gli faceva cenno di lasciar perdere e che non valeva la pena prendersela con certa gente.

Tornò alla visione dell'ingresso della sola e vide Oscar scomparire…

La confusione era diminuita e lui percepì distintamente il lento scrosciare della pioggia, incessante e pesante.

"Dai andiamo" – disse Alain alzandosi.

André rimase immobile, incerto se dar retta all'amico e lasciar correre le idiozie che aveva appena sentito oppure dare una lezione a quell'idiota di Vincent.

Ma far scoppiare una rissa li dentro non avrebbe portato altro che guai…

Fuori continuava a piovere a dirotto e loro avrebbero dovuto raggiungere l'alloggio, che, secondo le istruzioni ricevute, si trovava piuttosto distante dalla Conciergerie.

"Che c'è? Non t'interessa vedere dove siamo diretti?" – replicò Alain con un sorrisetto cinico.

"Che intendi dire? Lo sappiamo già dove dobbiamo andare" – obiettò André.

L'altro ridacchiò sonoramente.

"Si…" – continuò Alain con aria di sufficienza – "Ma io non ho alcuna intenzione di andare a dormire in quella specie di bettola sudicia che ci hanno assegnato. Conosco un posto decisamente migliore che si trova molto più vicino e credimi converrà anche a te! Non ti ci vedo a dormire in una topaia, sei sempre vissuto in una casa di nobili tu!".

Il giovane si calò il cappuccio del mantello sulla testa avviandosi verso l'uscita: "Se ti va di seguirmi bene, altrimenti fa come ti pare…comunque chissà…anche tu potresti ricavarci qualcosa di buono…".

Il discorso volutamente sospeso fece scattare in piedi André.

"Ma che stai dicendo?".

"Seguimi. Ti spiegherò strada facendo. Tu parla solo quando te lo dirò io!".

"Ma che diavolo…".

"Ehi Alain non vorrai lasciarci qui. Anche a noi interessa…".

I soldati al tavolo si erano alzati e e si erano messi intorno ad Alain – "Avevi detto che ci avresti portato…".

"Ragazzi il posto non è grande e in troppi potremmo essere scoperti e allora si che il comandante ci sbatterà in cella di isolamento per un mese. La conoscete!".

"Alain accidenti…".

"Per questa sera non se ne parla…buonanotte compari!".

"Ma si può sapere dove stiamo andando?" – chiese André sempre più sorpreso.

"Hai presente l'hotel dove sono alloggiati gli ufficiali e i sottufficiali?".

"Si…ma cosa…".

"Bene, quell'hotel è vicino ad una locanda che mi piacerebbe tanto visitare questa notte. L'altro posto era troppo lontano…" – disse Alain con fare sempre più misterioso.

"Cosa?".

"E siccome questa sera ho voglia di divertirmi, direi che la soluzione è trovare un posto per dormire un po' più vicino di quello che ci hanno assegnato. Basterà dire che il comandante ci ha ordinato di cambiare il nostro alloggiamento…so che alcune stanze sono assegnate anche ai soldati che servono i loro ufficiali…".

"Alain ma sei impazzito? Il comandante conosce a memoria tutti i luoghi dove siamo alloggiati! Se viene a sapere che ce ne siamo andati da un'altra parte…".

"Va al diavolo!" – bofonchiò Alain – "Sempre il solito…c'è una tale confusione in città in questi giorni…figurati se qualcuno si accorgerà che due soldati _si sono sbagliati_ a trovare l'hotel che gli era stato assegnato. Domattina saremo ai nostri posti di guardia come sempre e nessuno si accorgerà di nulla!".

Di nuovo all'aperto i due vennero investiti da una coltre di pioggia finissma e fittissma che li accompagnò fino a Pont San Michel, seguendoli verso Rue de Hurepoix alla loro destra.

Rue de Saint André des Artes e in fondo Rue des Fosses…

Strade affatto deserte come di consuetudine a quell'ora…

Un via vai di soldati, soprattutto svizzeri e poi tedeschi e addirittura qualche irlandese, si affrettava a completare i turni di guardia per la notte mentre altri si preparavano a godersi la serata così inusuale…

Rue des Boucheries, al contrario era desolatamente vuota, mentre durante il giorno le botteghe di macellai e pollaioli erano gremite da servitori, governanti e cuoche – per lo più di famiglie nobili o borghesi che potevano permettersi di comprare scegliendo accuratamente i pezzi migliori, assicurandosi di non vedersi rifilare carne marcia…

E dietro di loro si aggiravano quelli che elemosinavano ossa, pelli di scarto, interiora e qualsiasi altro di commestibile venisse gettato perché poco adatto a finire sulle tavole di nobili e ricchi.

Rue du Four…Rue des Canettes…

La facciata scura di Saint Sulpice…

Che giro assurdo stava compiendo Alain per non rischiare di cadere sotto lo sguardo di qualche compare che altrettanto furtivamente si aggirava da quelle parti!

Finirono per fare più strada del dovuto.

"Alain…se il comandante…" – ricominciò André spazientito e pentito d'essersi lasciato convincere dall'altro.

"Senti Andrè?!" – lo interruppe Alain stizzito e piantandogli addosso uno sguardo truce – "Io non so che razza di educazione abbia ricevuto il comandante…ma quella è una donna accidenti! E non credo che questa notte avrà voglia di star dietro ai suoi uomini o contestare dove loro intendono passare la serata. Non credo che avrà il coraggio di venirci a cercare in un bordello. E se lo farà so io come rimetterla al suo posto!".

Andrè a quelle parole ebbe quasi un sussulto.

"Anzi, ti do un consiglio…" - sentenziò Alain che cominciava a stancarsi – "Dopo che ci saremo sistemati ti conviene uscire e distrarti. Stai diventando noioso e credo che una bella sc…cazzo…volevo dire po' di attenzioni femminili non ti farebbero male!".

"Vai al diavolo!" – gli replicò stancamente André.

"Non so che cosa ci sia tra te e "quella donna"…" – continuò Alain borbottando ma calcando volutamente sull'appellativo riservato al comandante.

"Finiscila!".

"E invece ti dico che sei insopportabile!" – gli replicò l'altro – "Anzi sei proprio un'idiota! Mi sa che tu ti sei rimbecillito…ci hai proprio perso il senno per quella…e che diavolo avrà mai?!".

Alain ormai aveva preso a parlare da solo dato che quando la conversazione cadeva sul nuovo comandante, André cadeva a sua volta in un ostinato mutismo.

Rue du Petit Bourbon scomparve alle loro spalle quando imboccarono Rue Garenciere…

Alain improvvisamente si fermò.

La pioggia continuava a scendere.

Alzò gli occhi e lesse il nome dell'hotel che _lui_ aveva deciso sarebbe diventato il loro alloggio per i prossimi gioni.

 _Fino a quando qualcuno non ci troverà_ – si disse tra se e se, senza fiatare.

Si voltò piantando uno sguardo cupo verso André.

"Me lo dirai prima o poi che diavolo è successo tra te e quella donna!" – chiosò tagliente.

"Vai al diavolo!": fu la replica di Andrè. Sempre la stessa.

"Adesso stai zitto e parla solo quando ti farò un cenno io" – mormorò Alain a bassa voce e nella testa ripassava il suo "diabolico" piano…

C'era che tutti i Soldati della Guardia che Alain conosceva erano gente piuttosto rozza e poco istruita.

André era diverso.

Colto, silenzioso, educato…

Gli stessi tratti e la stessa gestualità di un nobile…

E quando mentiva, proprio si faceva fatica a crederci che uno così ti stesse menando per i fondelli…

Al bisogno e dopo aver mantenuto un religioso e composto silenzio André avrebbe saputo fare la sua parte egregiamente.

Era proprio quello che ci voleva quella sera.

Così quando Alain intravide la proprietaria dell'hotel, una donna grassoccia e bassa, dal volto rubicondo e liscio, vecchia ma non decrepita, ordinata nell'aspetto ma non particolarmente affettata, mentre era intenta a dare disposizioni per l'alloggiamento di alcuni ufficiali che stazionavano nell'atrio, si fece avanti con decisione, intimando ad André di intervenire solo quando fosse stato necessario.

André osservava l'amico gesticolare mentre spiegava alla donna che lo osservava perplessa il cambiamento di alloggio che era stato disposto per loro.

Si sarebbero dovuti fermare li, in conseguenza di un cambio di turno ricevuto all'ultimo momento.

L'altra negava rassegnata: "Non c'è più posto. Mi dispiace per voi…".

"Non è possibile" – continuò Alain con fare sorpreso – "So che qui alloggiate anche soldati semplici. Mi è stato confermato da parecchi miei compagni. E' per questo che ci è stato dato l'ordine di fermarci qui. Noi non possiamo andare in un altro posto…vero Grandier?".

Lo sguardo severo che Alain lanciò ad André sortì l'effetto di far avanzare quest'ultimo verso i due interlocutori.

Alain gli lanciò un'occhiata complice e l'altro comprese che quello era il momento di parlare e di proseguire nella specie di messa in scena in cui si era imbarcato l'amico.

"Madame…" – esordì André incerto tossicchiando per schiarirsi la voce – "Siamo spiacenti di questo che ha tutta l'aria di essere un vero inconveniente per lei…ma questi sono gli ordini che abbiamo ricevuto. Sappiamo per certo che anche altri soldati sono stati trasferiti all'ultimo momento per questioni di sicurezza. Solo così riusciremo a compiere il nostro dovere…".

Alain gongolava.

Effettivamente André era veramente abile quando parlava con quel suo linguaggio educato ma sicuro di se.

Non pareva assolutamente che stesse prendendo in giro quella povera donna che ora lo guardava con aria un poco sognante dato che probabilmente nella sua vita non era mai stata trattata in quella maniera gentile e rispettosa.

La donna era quasi incanatata…

E Alain era più che soddisfatto.

Aveva fatto bene a scegliere Andrè.

L'altra si schernì più che altro per non dare l'impressione di cedere troppo facilmente, ma alla fine se ne uscì con una proposta che avrebbe potuto mettere d'accordo tutti.

"In effetti ci sarebbe una camera che al momento è occupata da un solo ospite…potrei sistemarvi li…non si è ancora fatto vedere nessuno…magari…troverò il modo di spostarlo…se poi quello non dovesse avere problemi …la camera è grande. Oh…cielo…no…no…ma che mi salta in mente!".

La donna aveva preso a straparlare da sola, tessendo e disfando congetture d'immaginari scenari apocalittici, come a dirsi che quella era una faccenda delicata e chissà in quale guaio sarebbe finita.

"Credo che per colpa vostra mi caccerò in un bel pasticcio. Comunque…così sia! Appena avrò un istante libero farò portare via quei bagagli e vedrò di trovare un'altra soluzione…".

La donna continuò a parlare tra se e se immersa in ragionamenti tutt'altro che limpidi, dettati dall'unico intento di accontentare tutti e dall'ovvia ragione che questo avrebbe fatto entrare nelle sue tasche un guadagno in più.

L'unico timore era non finire nei guai.

"Madame, voi siete un vero angelo!" – esclamò Alain mentre André tirava un sospiro andando con la mente a quello che sarebbe potuto accadere se "quel tizio" fosse stato uno di quegli ufficiali imbellettati e altezzosi, damerini con la puzza sotto il naso, che aveva spesso incrociato a Versailles.

Quello non avrebbe mai accettato di dividere la camera con due soldati semplici.

E loro sarebbero stati scoperti in un istante…

E allora sarebbe stata la fine!

Tentò una timida contestazione.

"Alain non credo che questa cosa potrà funzionare…e se…".

"André, che stai dicendo?" - lo interruppe Alain fintamente risentito prima che la donna grassoccia cambiasse idea – "Madame ci sta dando l'opportunità di eseguire gli ordini ricevuti e tu contesti i suoi sforzi?".

Aver imitato, da parte di Alain, il tenore ed il tono delle parole di André ebbe il solo effetto di irritare ancora di più quest'ultimo.

In che guaio si stavano cacciando _loro_!

La donna salì le scale, seguita da nuovi ospiti, André davvero controvoglia e preoccupato.

Aprì la porta con la chiave, accese le candele con un candelabro che portava con se e indicò dove si trovava la legna per accendere il camino.

Per quello avrebbero dovuto fare da soli.

La stanza era vuota e fredda.

"Bene…adesso devo tornare giù, ma se ci saranno problemi per colpa vostra…" – disse la donna in tono severo ma dolce, lanciando un'occhiata che si sarebbe ben potuta interpretare come languida verso André.

"Vi ringrazio madame!" – chiosò Alain con un leggero inchino – "Anche a nome del mio amico. Sapete lui non è di molte parole…".

"Oh…non l'avrei mai detto!" – cinguettò l'altra mantenendo lo sguardo su André.

La donna uscì chiudendo la porta.

"Vedi quello che intendevo dire?" – riprese Alain.

"Cosa!?" – si sforzò di replicare André stancamente, attendendo l'ennesima battuta dell'amico.

"Se tu volessi, potresti avere ai tuoi piedi tutte le donne che vuoi, accidenti. Basterebbe solo che tu ne avessi voglia. Non sei un nobile…sei uno del popolo. Ma hai gli stessi modi cortesi di un nobile e questo non passa inosservato agli occhi di una donna. Certo…quella di prima la lascerei perdere!".

Alain si guardò intorno.

"E poi la stanza è vuota. Non credo che accadrà proprio nulla…nemmeno il tizio che la occupa s'è ancora visto. Secondo me quello è in giro a spassarsela…non sono mica tutti come il nostro comandante!".

André non rispose.

Le parole di Alain non erano considerazioni o consigli che un amico dava ad un amico…

Erano l'ennesima provocazione per carpire qualcosa di più sulla sua vita, sul suo passato e…

André si tolse la giacca dell'uniforme e la camicia umida.

Si sfilò gli stivali e andò a sedersi accanto al camino a ravvivare la fiamma gettando dentro altri pezzi di legno asciutti.

Il tepore del fuoco a poco a poco indusse i muscoli a sciogliersi e a perdersi nel silenzio della stanza, interrotto di tanto in tanto dal frusciare pesante degli indumenti che Alain senza tanti convenevoli gettava qua e la, poi rovistando nello zaino per tirare fuori quelli asciutti.

C'erano quadretti graziosi alle pareti e poi tende spesse e profumate evidentemente lavate da poco, chiuse ad impedire che il calore della stanza si disperdesse dai vetri sottili.

Si concesse di distendersi sul letto, forse solo un istante, e forse davvero si assopì perché d'improvviso si ritrovò sveglio, frastornato e non riuscì nemmeno lui a comprendere quanto tempo era trascorso in quella specie di oblio ovattato e perso.

Risollevò lo sguardo e spaziando nella stanza, i sensi vennero attirati da un angolo dove faceva bella mostra di se un baule che nessuno dei due aveva notato al loro arrivo.

Forse il bagaglio di quell'ufficiale.

"Maledizione!" – imprecò André.

"Che diavolo ti prende adesso?" – chiese Alain intento ad accertarsi se la camicia fradicia si fosse almeno riscaldata al calore del camino, dopo averla appesa ad una specie di corda dalla quale penzolavano anche gli altri vestiti.

La camera pareva diventata in pochi istanti una specie di accampamento.

"Dobbiamo andarcene!" – continuò André rialzandosi velocemente e raccogliendo alla meglio i vestiti e puntando uno sguardo quasi stravolto sulla faccia di Alain.

"Ehi amico…calmati" – replicò l'altro che non aveva nessuna voglia di farsi prendere dal nervosismo – "Se ti riferisci alla mia idea di andarcela a spassare devi avere un po' di pazienza. Non posso uscire fuori conciato come se fossi appena tornato da una battaglia!".

"Alain…vieni via ti dico. Non possiamo restare qui!" – continuò Andrè che nel frattempo si era rimesso alla meno peggio la camicia avviandosi di gran carriera verso la porta…

Porta che però in quel momento si aprì…

* La nota prigione di Parigi era stata fino al 1791 sede del parlamento della città.

Per l'occasione mi serviva una sala abbastanza grande per un "uso" piuttosto pratico e così mi sono concessa di entrare nei due saloni principali, non ovviamente nelle sale retrostanti che sarebbero state poi occupate da Monsieur de Paris (ovvero il boia Sanson).

62


	4. Chatelet

_**Chȃtelet***_

Insistente e gelida la pioggia continuava a scendere...

Le stradine dell'Isle du Palais** erano divenute una specie di palude viscida…

E sulle fogne proprio non ci si poteva contare a Parigi, salvo avere l'ardire di definire fogne la sorta di cunicoli che si snodava al di sotto del piano di calpestio della città, scavati nei secoli per ricavarci le pietre con cui costruire gli edifici e che nei secoli avevano poi finito per ospitare disgraziati e vagabondi e sfrattati e ladruncoli e prostitute che non avevan trovato posto al chiuso di più rispettabili bordelli...

Se invece la mente correva a quelle che erano state appositamente costruite in quanto "fogne", allora si doveva convenire che, allo stato, esse si erano rivelate incapaci di accogliere ed ingoiare l'acqua caduta da giorni.

Così i vicoli avevano assunto l'aspetto di rigagnoli rigonfi per improvvisi scrosci estivi, in cui finivano per impatanarsi persone e carrozze, per tacer di tutto ciò che veniva abbandonato per le strade e agli angoli dei foborghi, nonostante i regolamenti di polizia vietassero di lasciare i rifiuti a cielo aperto e che adesso galleggiava bellamente tra le imprecazioni dei passanti.

Era meglio starci alla larga allora da quei cunicoli e da quelle fogne!

I lampioni faticavano a restare accesi, incapaci di opporre la loro fioca luce al buio freddo che scorreva lungo le strade e le vie e neppure le deboli lampade e le candele che aleggiavano dalle finestrelle affacciate sulle vie, solitamente aperte per illuminarle meglio, parevano in grado di vincere la pesantezza della coltre cupa che avvolgeva i vicoli.

L'unica accezione positiva - se si poteva trovarne una in quel frangente - era che la pioggia aveva avuto potere e pregio di "ripulire" le strade dalla marea di mendicanti che ogni giorno sostavano agli angoli degli edifici, spesso neppure per chiedere l'elemosina ma semplicemente perché nessuno di loro aveva un posto dove andare a vivere o dormire.

Parigi e le sue vie accoglievano disgraziati e sbandati che attendevano solo un pezzo di pane per sopravvivere, giusto il tempo necessario per poi andare a morire lontano dallo sguardo di nobili, borghesi e benpensanti, dimenticati da tutti, in quella che in tutta Europa, solo fino a pochi anni prima, aveva avuto fama di essere città elegante e raffinata per quanto soffocata dal suo aspetto medievale.

Avvolta nel mantello impregnato di pioggia, penetrata fin nelle ossa, fin nel profondo della coscienza, assorta nei pensieri silenziosi che scorrevano nella mente, ormai da tanto tempo, da quando aveva deciso di accettare quell'incarico e quella nuova vita, nella disperazione di non poterne scegliere un'altra, Oscar camminava piano, facendo attenzione a scansare pozzanghere e cumuli di rifiuti.

Stretta nella sua educazione rigida e senza scampo…

Soffocata dall'orgoglio spietato ed assoluto…

Il più subdolo dei peccati…

Il più deleterio dei difetti.

Quello che rende ciechi e sordi e annebbiati nell'anima.

E poi spaventata e sorprendentemente attratta e cullata dal pensiero, divenuto fissamente caparbio nella coscienza, fin quasi a permeare la carne, del proprio corpo trascinato via dalle mani di Andrè, in un moto di dirompente rottura con il loro passato sereno e calmo.

Immersa, come le capitava sempre più spesso, in quel contatto che l'aveva sollevata e condotta dentro la disperazione di Andrè, dentro un amore di cui lei non aveva avuto coscienza e cognizione.

Il cuore si era rivolto altrove, subdolamente attratto dal volto di un altro uomo che lei aveva osservato spesso, come a tentare di specchiarsi in esso, per attendere un cenno di se stessa che la liberasse dall'appellativo di amico, il miglior amico.

La vita le scorreva in avanti adesso, ma dentro pareva andare a ritroso.

Ogni giorno i gesti compiuti per adempiere al nuovo incarico assegnatole si riempivano dei ricordi del passato, alla ricerca di gesti, parole, sensazioni che lei non aveva mai realmente ascoltato e che, immancabilmente, la riportavano a lui.

Non l'aveva mai cancellato il volto di André.

Si era solo permessa di cercarlo ed osservarlo, solo per poco, solo per il tempo di comprendere che lui stava bene dopo quell'impresa finita male e di cui lui avrebbe portato per sempre il segno e le nefaste conseguenze.

 _Solo per acquietare i sensi di colpa_ \- si disse in quel momento.

André c'era sempre stato e lei adesso l'aveva compreso.

Non c'erano altri volti a mescolarsi al suo, non c'erano altre parole o passi o gesti a sormontare quelli di lui…

I passi rallentati dalla pioggia e lo sguardo fisso sulla piccola torcia impugnata da Girodel che precedeva il gruppetto e ogni tanto si voltava per sincerarsi che lei fosse ancora li a seguirlo, in quella notte scura e fredda.

Perché davvero il comandante dei Soldati della Guardia pareva terribilmente stanca e più pallida del solito…

E davvero l'orgoglio pareva vacillare di fronte al continuo oscillare della coscienza tra i ricordi del passato e l'incertezza del futuro.

Una donna non si sarebbe mai dovuta trovare li, alla fine di una giornata trascorsa a controllare postazioni di soldati, bordelli e osterie e tipografie e ogni pertugio della città dove s'annidavano come scarafaggi qualsivoglia generi di pericoli per l'incolumità dei principi russi e della loro famiglia e di tutto il seguito…

Una donna se ne sarebbe dovuta tornare a casa e almeno cambiarsi e…

Anche lei, alla fine…

Anche Oscar avrebbe solo voluto spogliarsi e asciugarsi e ripulirsi almeno un poco dall'odore di quei vicoli fetidi ed inavvicinabili.

E da se stessa.

Perché era davvero stanca…

"Comandante…siamo arrivati".

Il tragitto era stato davvero breve.

Girodel sollevò la torcia per illuminare i volti.

Quella sera anche la luce le dava fastidio e lei indietreggiò.

L'altro bussò alla porta che dava sul lato ovest di Palace de Justice.

Un tragitto brevissimo dalla Conciergerie.

E perché diavolo non erano passati dai corridoi interni se dovevano finire proprio li…

Il rumore del pesante chiavistello che sigillava quel luogo interruppe definitivamente il lento fluire dei pensieri.

Il portoncino d'ingresso si aprì e il gruppo si ritrovò in un lungo corridoio sul quale si affacciavano alcune stanze e poi verso il fondo le celle, piccole, buie e spoglie, nelle quali venivano condotti gli arrestati, a tutte le ore del giorno e della notte.

Giocatori d'azzardo, prostitute troppo sfrontate nell'esporre la merce di scambio, vagabondi intenti ad elemosinare, ragazzini abilissimi nello sfilare portafogli o gioielli ai viandanti appena giunti in città ed assolutamente ignari della baraonda nella quale si sarebbero ritrovati…

Quelli acciuffati – in verità una minima parte rispetto alla moltitudine che restava impunita e ben nascosto, protetta dalla coltre di omertà che circondava i quartieri più poveri della città – venivano processati e poi imprigionati per ore o giorni o mesi e di essi si perdeva ogni singulto di vita, dimenticati alla Bastiglia o in qualche manicomio criminale, forse peggiore della prima, dove nessuno avrebbe più avuto l'ardire o la memoria di reclamarne la libertà.

Deboli lamenti s'intuivano dal fondo delle celle mescolati ai versi chiaramente distinguibili di creature animali che la facevano da padrone: ratti di fiume, topi, scarafaggi erano i dominatori incontrastati dei pavimenti delle celle e dei corridoi e nel buio non era difficile rischiare di calpestarne qualcuno troppo lento o troppo impavido a scansare il passaggio delle creature umane.

I passi avanzavano leggeri sopra le pietre dure e umide e lucenti al passaggio della torcia.

Cumuli di paglia ormai marcia, fuoriuscita da qualche cella, ricoprivano a tratti il percorso sudicio e maleodorante, attutendo il cammino dei quattro.

Nel fondo del corridoio si aprivano locali meno angusti adatti ad ospitare personaggi di ben diverso rango quali poliziotti di quartiere, ufficiali o magistrati.

Oscar fece scivolare nuovamente il cappuccio del mantello ma non si tolse l'indumento anche se bagnato e freddo.

Lo percepiva fin dentro le ossa, il freddo, mescolato al dubbio per quell'insolita convocazione…

Anche se il Generale Bouillé era uno degli ufficiali al comando delle forze militari della Francia, ormai lei non dipendeva più dalla sua autorità se non altro perchè i Soldati della Guardia che lei comandava avevano il compito di pattugliare le strade di Parigi e al più sedare risse nelle osterie e nei bordelli, non certo intraprendere guerre o scontri al fronte.

Era stanca e quella giornata pareva non finire mai…

Qualunque motivo avesse avuto Bouille di vederla avrebbe tagliato corto e avrebbe acconsentito a qualsiasi assurda richiesta, pur di andarsene da li.

"Comandante…" – esordì Girodel in tono mesto – "Vi chiedo ancora scusa per questo inconveniente ma il Generale Bouille si era raccomandato di cercarvi e condurvi da lui non appena vi avessi trovato. Non credo si tratti di una faccenda complessa…".

Oscar iniziò a spazientirsi.

"Maggiore" – esordì in tono severo tuttaltro che amichevole – "Avete fatto il vostro dovere e questo è tutto. Non è necessario che vi scusiate!".

Tutti quei convenevoli lui poteva riservarli ad una donna e…

Non a lei.

La voce bassa ma decisa indusse l'altro a non replicare.

"Venite, il generale è da questa parte".

Il gruppetto entrò in un ufficio che si trovava in fondo al corridoio.

Oscar sollevò lo sguardo e riconobbe la figura conosciuta di Bouillé seduto ad un tavolo, intento a leggere alcuni documenti, l'aria severa e tronfia e smaccatamente superba come al solito.

Quindi le sue guardie personali, quattro soldati o tirapiedi che dir si volesse, che lo seguivano ovunque, quasi quello avesse paura che a girare per Parigi da solo prima o poi qualcuno che si fosse deciso a tirarlo giù da cavallo l'avrebbe trovato e allora...

Intravide un'altra persona vestita in uniforme.

Una foggia sconosciuta, color cremisi scuro, riccamente lavorata con intarsi ed alamari dorati, fasciva il busto, mentre alla vita era morbidamente annodata una fusciacca anch'essa rosso scuro e alla sinistra l'elsa della spada riposta nel fodero…

I capelli castani lisci e folti erano raccolti sulla nuca da un nastro scuro, alla maniera francese, ma alcune ciocche, volutamente o meno, se ne stavano vezzosamente in disordine incorniciando un viso pulito, sbarbato e lineare, dai tratti decisi ma non irregolari.

L'aspetto, nel suo insieme, indicava uno straniero.

Appoggiato alla parete, le braccia conserte e l'atteggiamento distaccato verso il luogo in cui si trovava, l'uomo sollevò lo sguardo quando i nuovi arrivati varcarono la soglia della stanza e Oscar si ritrovò addosso due iridi scure, dal taglio sottile, quasi orientale, apparentemente incuranti dei nuovi arrivati, ma che pure, in uno scambio veloce, lei vide intente a seguirla e mantenersi su di lei.

L'altro non parlò limitandosi ad assumere una posa meno rilassata.

Le mostrine indussero Oscar a ritenere fosse un personaggio piuttosto importante con un grado di comando elevato.

Il generale abbandonò la lettura dei documenti per distendersi sulla sedia, non si alzò e non salutò i nuovi arrivati con particolari convenevoli, dimostrando con questo il solito malcelato disprezzo verso quella conoscenza ormai nota ed altrettanto indigesta che gli derivava dalla presenza del comandante dei Soldati della Guardia, la donna che gli aveva già procurato non pochi spiacevoli inconvenienti per quel nuovo incarico.

Perché non si era mai visto che un reparto di soldati arrivasse a scrivere agli ufficiali al comando delle forze militari per chiedere che il loro comandante venisse allontanato!

Il motivo era evidente…

Quella era una donna!

Per Bouillè un motivo più che sufficiente.

Si prospettavano tempi difficili per Parigi, viste le continue rivolte e saccheggi e intemperanze che il popolo aveva l'ardire di sostenere…

E un reparto di soldati che non avesse obbedito agli ordini del proprio comandante non era esattamente il mezzo più efficace con cui Bouillè intendeva contenere i disordini in cui la capitale della Francia stava via via scivolando.

Se a tutto ciò si aggiungeva che l'idea del Generale Jarjayes di imporre alla figlia di trovarsi un marito e sposarsi e così uscire definitivamente di scena, sollevando il comando presieduto da Bouillè dall'imbarazzo di mettersi contro una decisione assunta addirittura dalla Regina Maria Antonietta in persona, era fallita miseramente…

Perché al ballo organizzato in onore di quella donna, proprio dal Generale Bouille, alla presenza di tutti i migliori partiti della città, lei si era presentata in uniforme…

Inaudito!

Se solo ripensava a quella faccenda Boulliè sentiva ribollirgli il sangue nelle vene.

A lui non era rimasto altro che raccogliere i commenti sorpresi e irritati degli ospiti.

Una vera indecenza…

Per non parlare dell'incresciosa faccenda dei soldati che si vendevano i fucili e le uniformi…

E quella donna aveva fatto di tutto per scagionare quel disgraziato che era stato scoperto…

L'appoggio e la fiducia incondizionata che Sua Mestà riponeva nella figlia del Generale Jarjayes non era ostacolo da sottovalutare ed al momento si era rivelato dannatamente insormontabile.

Ma ormai era esaurita la pazienza che Bouillè s'era imposto in quella faccenda!

E se non poteva obbligare quella donna a lasciare il comando dei Soldati della Guardia…

Tanto valeva, agire nella maniera opposta!

"Bene, possiamo andare!" – esordì Bouillè alzandosi ed attendendo che uno dei soldati che lo accompagnava gli appoggiasse il mantello sulle spalle.

Il generale allargò le braccia e si lasciò vestire, con noncuranza, mentre sul viso di Oscar corse uno sguardo sorpreso, come del resto anche su quello di Girodel.

L'uomo decise, nuovamente, di intervenire.

E questo non fece altro che aumentare l'irritazione di Oscar che ritenne quella difesa del tutto fuori luogo.

Parole animate per lei, solo per lei, e perché lei non sarebbe dovuta essere li, a quell'ora, in quel posto sudicio e freddo e adesso addirittura pareva che tutti dovessero uscire di nuovo.

"Generale…" – mormorò Girodel con tono chiaramente sorpreso e preoccupato – "Credevo di dover accompagnare il comandante fino qui…".

L'altro alzò lo sguardo con fare di sufficienza, mentre si calcava il tricorno sulla testa.

La specifica contestazione sarebbe stata respinta con disprezzo, perchè poco appropriata ed inutile e...

Oscar serrò le labbra tirando un respiro più fondo.

"Ed era esattamente quello che vi avevo ordinato maggiore. Anzi, direi che il vostro compito è terminato. Potete anche andare…" – tagliò corto l'uomo con fare cinico.

"Ma…generale…dove…"- balbettò l'altro che non si aspettava d'essere congedato, in quel modo e in quel momento.

Quell'ordine avrebbe significato lasciare il comandante…

Il Comandante Oscar…

Da sola.

Bouillè decise d'invertire la rotta e fingersi inaspettatamente magnanimo ed il resto del discorso suscitò inevitabilmente la curiosità di Oscar che non ricordava molti esordi benevoli e comprensivi da parte dell'uomo.

"In realtà era qui che avrei dovuto incontrare il comandante ma esigenze di forza maggiore mi hanno costretto a cambiare il luogo del colloquio. Comunque dovremo arrivare poco lontano e quindi non credo che questo rappresenterà un problema per il Comandante de Jarjayes. Giusto?".

Il discorsetto saccente si chiuse con lo sguardo dell'uomo volutamente sospinto sulla sua interlocutrice, a mò di sfida quasi, come a constatare quale fosse in quel momento il grado di sopportazione dell'altra.

Pessimo si sarebbe detto...

Fino a quando quella donna avrebbe accettato quella vita?

Ora che quella vita lui gliel'avrebbe resa talmente pesante e dura ed impossibile che nessuno avrebbe potuto resistere?

Nessuno, nemmeno lei.

Oscar non mosse un muscolo.

Respirò piano e poi annuì, così convenendo che, almeno per lei, non ci sarebbero stati problemi.

"Allora…è tutto risolto!" – riprese Bouillè in tono rilassato ma feroce, avviandosi a grandi passi verso l'uscita - "Vedrete ci impiegheremo poco, se è questo che vi preoccupa, maggiore!".

La chiosa tagliente finì per irrigidire l'altro questa volta, ma anche Oscar non potè non cogliere l'allusione a quella sorta di preoccupazione che animava continuamente le parole e i gesti di Girodel da quando l'uomo le aveva rivelato i veri sentimenti.

"Permettetemi di venire con voi" – l'incalzò Girodel che aveva compreso di essersi spinto troppo oltre ma non voleva cedere ne terreno, ne tempo, ne occasioni per starsene in disparte e lasciare che gli eventi evolvessero per i fatti propri.

Il generale fece un cenno di consenso con la mano e poi lasciò che uno dei suoi soldati aprisse la porta.

Gli altri li seguirono come pure l'uomo che fino a quel momento era rimasto silenzioso.

"Oh…dimenticavo di fare le presentazioni!".

Bouillè si fermò all'improvviso e voltandosi guardò verso lo sconosciuto che intanto stava indossando il mantello per proteggersi dalla pioggia.

"Maggiore Girodel…Comandante de Jarjayes…vi presento il Colonnello Stevenov…Georgiy Damien Stevenov…ufficiale al servizio dell'Imperatrice Caterina II di Russia. Colonnello Stevenov…".

L'uomo chiuse i lacci del mantello e fece il saluto militare.

Il rumore dei tacchi rieccheggiò severo nel silenzio sceso.

"Maggiore…comandante…".

"Onorato di conoscervi…" – esordì Girodel.

L'altro, in un gesto insolito per le consuetudini dell'epoca e per il rango che correva tra i presenti, porse la mano.

Girodel la strinse, seppure titubante e così fece Oscar che pure rimase sopresa dalla confidenza dimostrata.

La seconda stretta, sulla mano fasciata dal guanto, indugiò un istante e l'uomo continuò a mantenere lo sguardo su di lei, anche una volta che il gruppo era uscito.

Bouillè ripercorse il corridoio che portava verso l'ingresso di Palace de Justice.

"Non andremo lontano comandante. Comunque ho fatto sellare alcuni cavalli così eviteremo il fango e la lordura di queste maledette straducole!" – bofonchiò cedendo all'irritazione provocata dalla pioggia su Parigi.

"Se posso permettermi dove siamo diretti?" – chiese Oscar freddamente.

"E' presto detto. Allo Chȃtelet e nello specifico all'obitorio che si trova all'interno del commissariato di polizia".

"All'obitorio? Alla Basse – Gêole?" – replicò lei sorpresa dalla destinazione.

Nei sotterranei del palazzo che ospitava il commissariato di polizia alle dipendenze del sovrano si trovava uno degli obitori di Parigi, forse il più famoso e tetro.

Che diavolo c'entravano lei e i suoi soldati con un posto simile?

La pioggia scendeva ora meno insistente.

Al rumore intenso ed incessante si sostituivano mille tintinnii e rivoli gocciolanti dai tetti, a riversarsi nelle strade, dalle grondaie sfonde, a gonfiare il già consistete strato di fango accumulato al centro dei camminamenti.

Le lanterne ad olio avevano ripreso la loro consueta lotta contro l'oscurità e la luce scorreva livida sui mantelli lucidi e bagnati dei cavalieri che percorrevano a ritroso il tragitto verso Pont au Change, mentre la corrente sorda e limacciosa era arrivata a lambire quasi la sommità dei muri posti a protezione delle rive della Senna.

Anche quel tragitto fu effettivamente breve e alla fine Bouillè, quasi fosse giunto nel teatro destinato al futuro scontro tra due eserciti nemici, alzò il braccio e tutti arrestarono i cavalli con decisi strattoni alle redini.

L'edificio dello Chȃtelet si stagliava tetro nell'omonima piazzetta illuminata da numerose lampade e torce allo sbocco di Pout au Change, su Rive Droite.

Alcune sentinelle che stazionavano all'ingresso principale si misero sull'attenti all'arrivo del generale lasciando passare lui e i soldati che lo seguivano.

Il percorso portò tutti a scendere una rampa di scala che dava accesso ai locali sotterranei dell'obitorio.

Oscar sentiva crescere il disagio dentro di se.

Quel posto non aveva a che fare in nessun modo con i compiti assegnati ai suoi soldati ma neppure il Generale Bouillè – a sua memoria – vi aveva mai messo piede, per starsene bellamente rintanato nei più agevoli e sfarzosi salotti di Versailles o al più in quelli altrettanto dignitori che accoglievano i vertici militari.

Che ci facevano allora li, in quella serata così assurda?

Il cuore aveva preso a battere forte, quasi facesse a gara con la residua pazienza che ancora si era imposta di mantenere.

Perché così la obbligava a vivere la vita che si era scelta…

Perché solo così poteva dimostrare che lei non avrebbe ceduto facilmente all'arrogante intento di chiunque di buttarla fuori dall'esercito.

Tanto lo aveva capito che Bouillé non solo l'avrebbe volentieri cacciata dal comando dei Soldati della Guardia ma – desiderio ancora più recondito – l'avrebbe vista volentieri tornare ad essere saldamente governata dalla potestà del padre, anche se, arrivati a quel punto, era parso chiaro a tutti che un padre non sarebbe mai stato in grado di gestire l'intemperanza e la ribellione della figlia…

Allora magari la mano ferma di un marito ci sarebbe riuscito a domarla…

"Bene Comandante Jarjayes. Ora conoscerete la ragione di questa insolita convocazione di cui devo effettivamente scusarmi. Sono comunque un gentiluomo e so bene che certe situazioni andrebbero gestite con più accortezza…".

Il tenore assolutamente insortì un guizzo di rabbia…

Se non fosse stata così stanca e avesse mantenuto la guardia all'erta come era solita, Oscar non avrebbe ceduto a quella che aveva tutta l'aria e la consistenza di una provocazione…

E molto probabilmente si sarebbe accorta dello sguardo incuriosito corso sul volto dell'accompagnatore straniero.

L'insofferenza e il disagio crebbero e questo indusse a sfilare i guanti, istintivamente, per stringere le mani fredde e umide nelle proprie mani e massaggiarle, piano, per tornare a percepirne il calore.

Uno dei soldati al seguito del Generale Bouillè bussò vigorosamente alla porta di una cella che poco dopo con un cigolante rumore di ferraglia, si aprì a fatica lasciando un profondo solco sulla paglia con cui era era ricoperta la maggior parte della superficie calpestabile di quel posto.

Il portone pareva di una pesantezza estrema, quasi inusuale, per la sicurezza di un luogo da cui quelli che ci finivano rinchiusi avrebbero avuto labile o meglio pressochè nullo ardire e forza per uscirne…

L'ingresso dava su un altro lungo corridoio delimitato a destra da vetrate opache, al momento assolutamente buie, stanze che ospitavano i tavoli dove venivano adagiati i cadaveri di chi aveva lasciato, in qualsiasi modo, il mondo dei vivi.

Ammassi informi di stoffa sudicia, ultimi indumenti a nascondere i poveri resti di coloro che erano morti di fame o di freddo, nelle prime notti autunnali…

Sfortunati duellanti di qualche contesa all'ultimo sangue che lasciava sul campo l'avversario meno preciso ad usare la pistola o la spada…

Morti ammazzati o suicidi, rinvenuti nei meandri della città oppure rimasti impigliati nelle reti poste al limitare della Senna, all'Isle de Cignes e ripescati…

Tutti venivano recuperati ed esposti allo sguardo di chi avrebbe potuto riconoscere in essi un parente o un amico.

Oscar intravide l'alone della propria figura scorrere lungo il riflesso scuro delle vetrate.

Bouillè non entrò in quelle stanze ma, terminati i grandi finestroni di vetro, si arrestò davanti ad un'altra porta, questa volta in legno.

Erano arrivati a destinazione ed evidentemente dovevano trovarsi in uno dei quattro angoli del palazzo, perché varcata la soglia, la stanza assumeva una forma quasi circolare, divisa a metà da una grata di ferro che la occupava per tutta la sua altezza.

La porzione non accessibile era assolutamente buia e nessuna finestra dava aria a quel luogo.

Le fiaccole illuminarono l'ambiente fino alla grata.

Un soldato in uniforme della Guardia Reale rappresentò l'ennesimo dettaglio ad aumentare i dubbi...

"Procediamo con ordine…" – esordì Bouillè mantenendosi accanto alla porta d'ingresso.

La stanza non era molto grande e Oscar si ritrovò a ridosso dalla grata.

"Forse anche voi Comandante Jarjayes siete al corrente che nelle regioni del Sud della Francia sono accaduti negli ultimi tempi diversi fatti incresciosi…".

Bouillè fece un passo parandosi davanti ad Oscar seppure mantenendosi a distanza quasi per controllare le reazioni dell'altra.

Il generale di fronte a lei, la grata dietro…

"Ne sono a conoscenza, ma non nei particolari" - esordì lei sorpresa.

Anche quella questione non riguardava direttamente nè lei nei i suoi soldati…

"Si sa solo che diverse giovani sono sparite nel nulla e non sono state più ritrovate. Non è certo se si siano allontanate spontaneamente oppure siano state portate via da qualcuno…" – proseguì.

"Come sospettavo siete un'eccellente ufficiale, comandante!" – l'incalzò Bouillè – "Conoscete i particolari rilevanti ed essenziali di questa storia, ma non sapete - e non può essere altrimenti, perché i dispacci ci sono giunti soltanto ieri – che in realtà il mistero di quelle sparizioni pare sia stato risolto".

L'uomo sorrise soddisfatto alle proprie affermazioni.

"Secondo quello che ho appreso, i dipartimenti di polizia di Avignone hanno catturato un uomo, oh…uomo è presto per definirlo…" – continuò il generale e le iridi s'assottigliarono come per carpire nell'altra una minima reazione che scuotesse la caparbia alterigia.

Oscar effettivamente si trovò spiazzata a quelle parole, mentre Bouillè allargava il braccio sinistro invitandola a guardare verso la grata che, con il passare degli istanti, assumeva effettivamente la fisionomia sinistra di quella che aveva tutta l'aria di essere una cella ricavata dal fondo della stanza.

Una cella dentro l'ala dello Chȃtelet , dentro la Basse - Gêole, l'obitorio di Parigi.

Si voltò seguendo la direzione e ritrovandosi praticamente con gli occhi sulle sbarrre fredde e arrugginite.

L'angolo era ricavato nella cuspide della parete e la luce delle torce non riusciva a guagagnare il fondo.

Tentò di scorgere un movimento, una parvenza, ma il buio non le consentì di vedere nulla.

"Dunque pare che questo…questo…o non saprei nemmeno come chiamarlo…questo dannato sia realmente l'autore delle sparizioni. L'hanno scovato ben nascosto in una grotta in mezzo alla foresta e dentro…dovete scusare la franchezza comandante…".

Oscar tornò con lo sguardo verso Bouillè.

Era sempre più sorpresa e tentava di capire cosa stesse accadendo.

Il tono del generale si fece più accorato.

"C'era una discreta moltitudine di ossa…umane pare dai primi accertamenti…ma per questo ci sarà tempo di comprenderlo. E poi vestiti, nastri, busti…tutto lacerato e gettato alla rinfusa…veramente terribile. Quel tizio è stato oggetto di una caccia senza precedenti e quando è stato catturato i gendarmi hanno faticato a sottrarlo ai contadini e alla gente del posto che voleva letteralmente linciarlo. Così per _proteggerlo_ – si fa per dire – si è deciso di trasferirlo a Parigi. E' arrivato tre giorni fa per l'esattezza…a breve dai distretti dove sono avvenute le scomparse giungeranno anche i documenti per istruire il processo. E poi presumo anche i parenti delle vittime…".

Qui il tono del generale si fece decisamente spazientito per scivolare nella solita chiosa stizzita...

"Altra gente ad invadere le strade di Parigi! Come se già non avessimo abbastanza da fare per tenere a bada tutti gli sfaccendati e gli oziosi che dilagano in città!".

"E quale sarebbe il compito dei miei soldati?" – intervenne Oscar a mezzo tra il dubbioso e l'insofferente.

"E' semplice. La giustizia del re non ammette che qualcuno, quand'anche colpevole, sia lasciato all'insensata violenza della folla. Non sarebbe tollerabile in un paese civile come il nostro. E anche se quella gente ha perduto figlie, sorelle, mogli, il re ritiene che un processo equo e una condanna esemplare siano l'unico modo per confermare che la Francia è e sarà sempre e comunque un paese ordinato e civile, capace di mantenere la certezza delle sue leggi. In caso contrario verremmo additati come il regno della confusione e dell'anarchia e della barbarie…".

"Quest'uomo verrà condannato a morte…" – sibilò Oscar tagliente che cominciava a comprendere l'assoluta inutilità di quella grandiosa messa in scena.

"Ebbene sarà molto probabile Credo che l'esito del processo sarà scontato…" – continuò Bouillè in tono decisamente cinico – "Ma il nostro sovrano così ha deciso. Ci vuole un processo e solo alla fine il popolo potrà finalmente assistere al suo spettacolo preferito. L'esecuzione di un assassino consentirà ai parenti delle vittime e a tutti gli abitanti di Parigi di toccare con mano il potere del sovrano ma anche il suo senso della giustizia. Solo nell'ordine e nel rispetto delle regole il potere del nostro re si manifesterà in tutta la sua magnificenza. E non certo attraverso lo sfogo degli istinti più biechi. E chissà che così i più recalcitranti non si decidano ad abbandonare la via dell'empietà per evitare il patibolo!".

Oscar cominciava veramente a spazientirsi.

Il discorso, intercalato a tratti dalle consuete lagnanze di Bouillé contro le intemperanze dei parigini che lui associava inequivocabilmente al peccato ed alla becera delinquenza, stava assumento toni insopportabili.

Non le sopportava prima quelle paternali, figuriamoci adesso che ogni giorno le osservava e le viveva le misere condizioni dei parigini, disperati e affamati, indotti dalla miseria a rubare ogni qual volta se ne presentasse l'opportunità, senza nemmeno più la paura d'essere acciuffati e finirci davvero in galera, perché tanto ci pensava la fame a mandarli all'inferno...

Che la responabilità fosse poi di quelli come Bouillè che apostrofava "recalcitranti" quelli che morivano di fame era difficile da far comprendere a quell'ufficiale, nobile, borioso, tronfio e grasso e...

No, proprio non la sopportava più nemmeno la vista di Boullé, non li, non quella sera in cui si sentiva dannatamente sfinita.

Tacque per evitare d'infastidire l'altro e infastidire se stessa con la voce dell'altro che l'avrebbe redarguita e se - come l'aspetto le riportava - Bouillé aveva cenato a dovere, c'era da giurarlo che le forze a quello non gli sarebbero mancate per arrampicarsi su, verso paternali ancora più ardite...

Tornò ad avvicinarsi alla grata, nella testa ordini insensati...

"Il vostro compito sarà organizzare i turni di guardia al prigioniero per due ragioni, la prima, del tutto ovvia, per evitare che fugga. E la seconda, meno ovvia ma altrettanto plausibile, per evitare che qualcuno possa ucciderlo prima del tempo e così sottrarre il prigioniero alla giustizia del re. Mi pare un compito abbastanza semplice per voi e per i vostri uomini…" – concluse Bouillè, con un respiro più fondo di soddisfazione - "I miei soldati hanno coperto i turni di guardia fino ad oggi. E lo faranno fino a domani a mezzogiorno. Ma non posso distogliere le mie guardie dal loro compito più importante, proteggere la famiglia reale, tanto più che in questo momento la presenza dei principi russi impone l'assoluto controllo di ogni più piccolo dettaglio. E così vale per gli agenti di polizia che hanno il delicato compito di seguire tutte le piste di possibili attentati che dovessero essere architettati contro gli ospiti dei sovrani".

"Ma perché il prigioniero è stato portato qui?" – chiese Oscar stizzita – "Questo è un obitorio. Un luogo destinato a raccogliere cadaveri…non ad imprigionare persone vive…a Palace de Justice ci sono celle molto più sicure…qui le sentinelle non sono abituate a custodire prigionieri…".

Oscar si scosse alle sue stesse parole.

Quel posto accoglieva cadaveri, non persone vive e quindi come si poteva sorvegliarne una in un luogo da dove in ogni momento era possibile entrare ed uscire se non con un semplice cenno della mano?

"Una deduzione degna di voi, comandante. E per questo mi corre il dovere di spiegarvi qualche altro dettaglio di questa faccenda…".

Chiusa nel mantello Oscar ascoltò un racconto assolutamente sorprendente che la lasciò senza parole.

La mano destra era ricaduta in basso, accostata ad una delle aste di metallo, fredde e arrugginite della grata.

"Vedete…secondo quei dispacci…il prigioniero è stato catturato nei pressi di Avignone e rinchiuso subito in una cella. Ma pare che quello abbia già tentato di fuggire mentre veniva condotto a Parigi. Nessuno è riuscito a comprendere come accadesse ma le gabbie dove era rinchiuso inspiegabilmente venivano trovate aperte e solo per fortunate coincidenze i soldati sono riusciti a riacciuffarlo. Alcuni secondini hanno detto di non aver compreso come quello avesse fatto…e così alla fine si è pensato di non mettere questo tizio insieme ad altri prigionieri…".

"Come sarebbe a dire?" – chiese Oscar sempre più allarmata.

"Pare che quest'uomo abbia un'ascendente sorprendente…su chi gli sta intorno…".

Il tono di voce di Bouillè si abbassò ulteriormente.

"O forse, molto più banalmente, si teme che la sua natura umana si sia talmente corrotta da non avere più nulla di umano. Pare sia attratto in maniera incontrollabile dalle persone in vita e se avete ascoltato le mie parole su quanto è stato ritrovato dentro il suo nascondiglio…beh sarà fin troppo facile per voi comprendere che genere di persone prediliga…".

Oscar indietreggiò a quelle parole, mentre Bouillè avanzò verso di lei e sorrise puntando lo sguardo verso di lei.

La spiegazione in quel posto, in quella sera era solo per lei…

Il corpo avvolto nel mantello sfiorò e poi colpì le sbarre della cella e un rumore metallico secco ed immediato si insinuò nel silenzio improvvisamente calato nella stanza.

Lo sgocciolio della pioggia dalle grondaie, il latrato dei cani randagi, la Senna che scorreva sorda poco più sotto…

Le sbarre oscillarono emettendo una vibrazione secca e piena che percorse tutta l'altezza della grata per disperdersi sul soffitto in pietra e rimbombare nella profondità della parte buia.

Un sottile alito freddo percorse la cella e Oscar fu costretta a scostarsi dalle grate e muovere un passo.

Girodel istintivamente si fece verso di lei, leggendo sul suo viso un improvviso moto di stupore, misto al buio e poi all'incertezza che corse nei suoi occhi mentre di scatto indietreggiava e tratteneva un grido…

Oscar non riuscì a fiatare, una mano nell'altra ed il respiro veloce e sulla pelle l'alito freddo e crudele che pareva non volerla lasciare.

"Comandante…" – gridò allarmato Girodel – "Cosa c'è?".

Oscar non rispose subito, continuando a tenersi il polso con la mano.

Lo percepiva freddo, quasi non facesse più parte del suo corpo.

"Va tutto bene…" – mormorò lei piano, tornando con lo sguardo verso Bouillè e piantandogli addosso la consueta luce implacabile, segno della rabbi che le parole del generale non avevano fatto altro che risvegliare la rabbia di lei, unita all'intenzione di sapere tutto su quella faccenda.

"Vedo con rammarico che avete potuto provare sulla vostra persona gli strani atteggiamenti di questa creatura!" – esordì il generale in tono quasi beffardo e per nulla allarmato.

"Cosa?".

Oscar tornò a scrutare la cella. Era buia e non riuscì a vedere nulla.

Tentò di percepire un suono, un movimento, un fruscio, un respiro…

Nulla…

Eppure la mano…

Una sorta di corrente fredda aveva sfiorato la pelle scivolando attraverso i sensi e percorrendola ed invadendola e solo allora la coscienza e la volontà se n'erano accorte imponendole di indietreggiare…

Nessun volto, nessuna voce, nulla era emerso dal fondo della cella, come se davvero nessuno, chiunque ci fosse stato, si fosse mosso la dentro…

Strinse i pugni e deglutì a fatica.

"Che significa?" – proseguì tentando di addomesticare la rabbia.

"Ve l'ho detto…".

"Generale! Che cosa volete dire con questo discorso?".

Il tono della voce tradì la rabbia che lasciava il posto all'insofferenza per quei mezzi discorsi accennati e subdoli e senza senso.

Nel profondo il senso di quella storia era chiaro e sorprendentemente sinistro ed emergeva adesso prepotente e netto.

Lei…

Lei era stata sfiorata…

Nessuno degli altri presenti in quella stanza pareva aver attirato l'attenzione di quella creatura.

Ma lei…lei si…

Le sparizioni avvenute ad Avignone riguardavano giovani donne…

In che strano gioco stava per essere trascinata, suo malgrado e senza potersi opporre?

Perché se avesse avanzato perplessità o dubbi su quell'incarico o addirittura si fosse rifiutata di adempiere alle richieste di Bouillè, non avrebbe fatto altro che fornire al generale il giusto pretesto per essere messa da parte e sollevata dal comando dei Soldati della Guardia…

Perché lei era una donna…

Intuì a quel punto che lei in quanto donna si sarebbe trovata in pericolo ogni giorno, ogni ora, ogni istante che avesse trascorso in quel posto…

Ed era anche possibile che davvero non sarebbe riuscita a portare a termine quell'incarico…

Era questa dunque la volontà di Bouillè.

Il respiro tornò a farsi più veloce mentre il Maggiore Girodel si avvicinò di nuovo.

Si accostò al viso…

"Comandante, vi prego…Oscar…non dovete accettare. Lasciate questo posto insieme a me. E' tutto troppo pericoloso…io non so cosa farei se dovesse accadervi qualcosa…".

Oscar non alzò lo sguardo mentre la voce di Girodel le parve giugere da lontano.

Si sentiva talmente stanca e non aveva quasi più respiro da opporre a quella specie di assalto.

Percepiva l'orgoglio, quel dannatissimo orgoglio forgiato da suo padre in anni e anni di addestramenti durissimi pur di farla diventare degna erede del Generale Jaryaies, pulsare nel sangue e indurire i sensi…

"Per domani preparerò i turni che spetteranno i miei soldati" – rispose lei d'istinto, freddamente, gelando il consiglio di Girodel.

"Bene!" – esclamò Bouillè – "Concorderete tutto con il Maggiore Girodel. In questo modo la Guardia Reale e la Guardia Metropolitana potranno adempiere al meglio a questo incarico".

"Un'ultima questione comandante…" – proseguì il generale sorridendo.

Oscar sollevò lo sguardo.

Che altro voleva adesso…

"Il Colonnello Stevenov è in visita nel nostro paese al seguito dei principi russi. Durante la sua permanenza avrebbe espresso il desiderio di condividere le nostre strategie di polizia e…e visto il vostro valore direi che non potrebbe esserci migliore occasione di questa per affiancarlo…".

Il tono mellifluo del generale non tradiva il senso delle parole.

Anche quello era un ordine e Oscar non avrebbe avuto nessuna scelta per sottrasi ad esso.

L'ufficiale russo si era mantenuto in un religioso silenzio, per tutto il tempo del colloquio nel quale lui non aveva alcun ruolo.

Lo sguardo apparentemente distaccato e la postura assolutamente rilassata non tradivano alcuna emozione, alcun coinvolgimento.

Con un semplice cenno del capo Oscar diede il suo consenso e l'altro si voltò verso di lei e ricambiò il cenno, in silenzio.

L'atteggiamento dell'ufficiale russo si prospettava decisamente discreto e composto e questo, istintivamente, indusse Oscar ad ammettere che almeno un aspetto positivo in tutta quella faccenda forse c'era.

Non amava i militari chiacchieroni e boriosi.

Non li amava e quindi pensò che alla fine sarebbe bastato condividere con quell'uomo le strategie di polizia normalmente seguite dalla Guardia Metropolitana.

Tutto li…

Ma quella sera era così stanca e la sua guardia era abbassata…

Era esausta e così decise che avrebbe rimandato al giorno dopo uno studio più attento seppure discreto dell'ufficiale straniero.

Il Generale Bouillè si congedò in fretta e tutti si ritrovarono fuori dallo Chatelet.

Non pioveva più.

L'aria era fredda, umida e pesante e un impalpabile velo di vapore, misto alla fuliggine dei camini, scivolava silenzioso lungo i vicoli che si aprivano verso la Senna.

Una coltre calma e distaccata pareva essere scesa sulla città e Oscar risalì velocemente a cavallo per tornare al suo alloggio.

"Comandante…permettete che vi accompagni?".

L'eco della voce di Girodel le giunse quando ormai Oscar aveva già spronato il cavallo con un leggero colpo alle reni.

Un cenno del capo, di nuovo, e nessuna parola.

Una stretta al cuore ed un pensiero mentre le mani trattenevano le redini.

Non aveva mai dovuto dare tanti consensi come in quel giorno.

Non ne aveva mai avuto bisogno.

Forte di una corrente silenziosa, costante, implacabile e potente che le derivava dal pensiero di André e dei suoi silenzi, inspiegabilmente pronti ad accogliere ogni suo ordine o comando o desiderio…

Cominciava a percepire l'esistenza di quel legame proprio adesso che lei, quel legame, l'aveva spezzato o almeno aveva tentato di farlo.

Si accorse che non aveva rimesso i guanti e le mani erano gelate…

Si massaggiò di nuovo il polso destro, poi quello sinistro, soffermandosi sul ricordo delle proprie mani strette nelle mani di lui…

" _Chiedimi scusa!"._

 _La voce di André rieccheggiò imperiosa nella mente._

 _I polsi di Oscar chiusi nelle mani di lui strette e lo sguardo bambino, sempre dolce e sereno, puntato su di lei insieme a quella richiesta estrema._

" _Non ci penso proprio!" - aveva risposto lei sprezzante del pericolo._

 _André era davvero arrabbiato, lei l'aveva fatto arrabbiare, anche se succedeva raramente._

 _Ma accadeva…_

" _Chiedimi scusa!" – aveva replicato lui più forte._

 _André voleva convincerla a chiedergli scusa, almeno con la voce._

 _Non poteva cedere alle angherie di quella bambina angelica e pestifera…_

 _Voleva piegarla al rispetto della loro amicizia._

 _Almeno con la voce._

" _No!" – era seguita la risposta di lei e poi una linguaccia ed il tentativo di divincolarsi - "Stupido!"._

" _Stupida tu!"_

" _Picchiami se hai coraggio!"._

 _L'ennesima sfida sbattuta in faccia ad André che conosceva quella specie di recita._

 _Lei lo pungolava, lo stuzzicava…_

 _Finchè lui mostrava solo a parole la sua forza._

 _Invece di colpirla, André l'afferrava e la teneva stretta e poi adagiava le mani sui fianchi di lei stringendoli e…_

 _Iniziava a farle il solletico._

 _Finchè lei era costretta a cedere e a chiedere scusa, con le lacrime agli occhi._

 _Un rituale che però ad un certo punto, nemmeno Oscar sulle prime se n'era accorta, era scomparso, semplicemente inghiottito dalle maniere ben più compite ed educate che André aveva preso a riservarle…_

 _Non era più accaduto da quella volta che all'ennesima sfida, all'ennesima rincorsa, André era riuscito ad avere la meglio e l'aveva afferrata…_

 _E tutti e due giù a ridere, avvinghiati, a tirarsi per la camicia, a divincolarsi e poi ad abbracciarsi, con l'impeto e la franchezza dei bambini che si conoscono da sempre…_

 _Con la sfacciataggine di aversi per ascoltarsi come parte di se stessi…_

 _Quella volta nanny si era avvicinata e con voce dolce ma ferma aveva chiesto ad André di lasciare Oscar e di alzarsi e di seguirla._

 _E Oscar era rimasta li seduta per terra, la camicia sporca di terra e fili d'erba nei capelli e gli occhi umidi per le lacrime del solletico._

 _André era sparito insieme a nanny e poi, quando si erano rivisti, lui aveva la faccia scura e seria e non aveva più parlato._

 _Non aveva voluto dirle quale fosse stato l'argomento del colloquio con nanny, ma da quel giorno, proprio da quel giorno André era cambiato._

 _Non la toccava più, non la sfiorava più, non la rincorreva più e quelle stupide sfide tornava inspiegabilmente a vincerle lei, perché André abbandonava la sfida o si fermava prima o rallentava i passi come non fosse più capace di starle dietro._

 _Lei neppure aveva coscienza di cosa li legasse, indefinito e sorprendente, eppure semplice e puro e…_

 _Quel legame c'era mai stato, c'era ancora, oppure lei si era immaginata tutto?_

 _Che cosa era cambiato tra loro se lei nemmeno sapeva cosa ci fosse tra loro?_

 _Era stato così che Oscar aveva deciso di sfidare André, aveva deciso di ripercorrere quella strada sconosciuta che però lei aveva imparato a riconoscere dentro di se e che le era venuta a mancare, così, all'improvviso…_

 _Una strada che li aveva sempre portati vicini, complici, anche se avversari._

 _E mentre André era intento ad aiutare nanny e le altre cameriere a preparare un'enorme tavola in vista di un'importante cena che si sarebbe tenuta in casa Jaryayes, Oscar si era sistemata dietro una porta e…_

" _Buuuuu!" – era saltata fuori proprio mentre André stava camminando reggendo un vassoio colmo di bicchieri di cristallo._

 _Spaventato a morte, André era indietreggiato barcollando e due preziosi calici ondeggiando paurosamente erano finiti a terra, in mille pezzi._

 _La strada era stata di nuovo imboccata…_

 _Tutto stava nel comprendere se anche André l'avesse trovata quella strada, e avesse deciso di prenderla, come un tempo, quando di certo quello stupido scherzo l'avrebbe fatto infuriare._

 _André avrebbe dovuto appoggiare il vassoio, squadrare Oscar arrabbiato e poi cominciare a correrle dietro, e poi l'avrebbe raggiunta – ormai succedeva sempre così perché da un po' di tempo André era diventato più alto e più forte e più veloce e Oscar non riusciva più a batterlo in quelle specie di gare in cui erano soliti sfidarsi ogni volta che potevano – e l'avrebbe afferrata e tenuta prigioniera finchè lei non gli avesse chiesto scusa…_

 _Lei ammirava soddisfatta l'esito dell' "innocente" misfatto._

 _E André aveva davvero appoggiato il vassoio, osservando i cocci lucidi dei calici infranti a terra e poi aveva sollevato lo sguardo verso di lei e le aveva afferrato i polsi…_

" _Chiedimi scusa!" – aveva tuonato, mentre gli occhi di Oscar si erano colmati di un guizzo di lucente vittoria al pensiero che tra loro tutto era rimasto uguale…_

 _Nulla era cambiato._

 _Lei era riuscita a smuoverlo e a provocarlo e nemmeno Oscar avrebbe mai pensato che André si sarebbe arrabbiato a tal punto…_

" _Neanche se me lo chiedessi mille volte!" – aveva continuato quasi beffarda, consapevole che questa volta l'aveva fatta grossa e che André ci sarebbe andato di mezzo anche se la colpa non era sua._

 _La smania di provocarlo era tale…_

 _E André, all'improvviso, aveva lasciato i suoi polsi di aprendo le mani piano, quasi controvoglia, e Oscar si era ritrovata improvvisamente sola, lontana, quasi perduta, tanto che aveva spalancato gli occhi di fronte a quella resa._

" _Che ti prende? Ti sei rammollito improvvisamente?" – l'aveva schernito lei, tentando di rinfocolare la rabbia._

" _Lasciami in pace"._

 _Parole quasi sussurrate e lacrime silenziose e soffocate, trattenute a stento…_

 _André si era voltato ed era fuggito via e Oscar era rimasta li sola, lontana, perduta._

 _Stava per corregli dietro quando alle sue spalle le era giunta la voce dolce di nanny che la chiamava e le diceva di fermarsi._

" _Nanny…che cos'ha André?"._

 _Oscar aveva voluto sfidarlo e adesso poteva vedere la disperazione nello sguardo di quello che lei considerava il suo miglior amico._

" _Allora nanny?"._

 _La donna l'aveva accarezzata, scostando un poco i riccioli dal viso._

" _Bambina…tu sei la figlia del Generale Jaryaies…sei una fanciulla nobile. Ormai sei cresciuta…siete cresciuti tutti e due e André non può comportarsi con te come se foste ancora due bambini senza regole. Lui deve comportarsi come si conviene al tuo rango e come è necessario che sia tra un servitore e i suoi padroni...e soprattutto ne tu ne lui dovete dimenticare che tu sei una ragazza…e devi essere trattata con rispetto…"._

 _Siete cresciuti…sei una ragazza…devi essere trattata con rispetto e come si conviene al tuo rango…_

Le parole di nanny riemersero nella mente di Oscar, come da un passato infinitamente lontano, e lei si chiese come mai proprio quella sera, mentre le sue mani fredde si tenevano l'una all'altra, poteva ascoltare su di se le sensazioni terribili che erano seguite alle frasi di nanny.

 _Nobile…figlia del Generale Jarjayes…_

Lei aveva sempre pensato a se stessa come Oscar…

E André…

Lui era solo André.

Loro erano solo Oscar e André.

Da quel momento, scura e fredda, si era aperta dentro di lei una voragine che lei non aveva più saputo colmare se non attraverso gli anni che trascorrevano e i nuovi impegni che la sua carriera esigeva e le giornate che si erano susseguite, anonime ed uguali a se stesse…

Si rese conto, all'improvviso, che da quel lontano evento, André non l'aveva più sfiorata, accarezzata, abbracciata…

Non era più entrato nella sua camera, nelle notti di temporale, a stringersi a lei e tutti e due ad illudersi di esserci per consolare l'altro.

Non erano più andati al fiume…

E lui si era mantenuto distante, fiero e tragicamente disilluso di essere solo un servitore…

André c'era ancora, ma non era più stato lo stesso...

Le era mancato André, quell'André...

E solo ora, a distanza di tanti anni, sorprendentemente, intuì da dove venisse, allora, tutta la smania di provocarlo e di averlo addosso, su di se, per sentirlo e sentirsi abbracciata…

Oscar riascoltò il vuoto scuro della voragine che un tempo si era aperta dentro di lei e che adesso si stava nuovamente spalancando.

In quella notte fredda, quel dolore era tornato.

André si era avvicinato a lei, come allora, l'aveva afferrata e tenuta stretta e in quel contatto si era spalancata la vicinanza di un tempo, i corpi che si toccavano innocenti e potevano aversi e godere di se stessi e dell'altro…

Solo che adesso si era rivelato l'amore che lui provava per lei.

Che aveva provato da sempre…

 _Io ti amo…_

 _Ti ho amato da sempre…non ho potuto non amare che te…_

Dio come le parole, i suoni colmi di significato immenso adesso risuonavano nella testa, depurati dalla sorpresa, dalla paura…

Lei era nel cuore di André.

C'era sempre stata…

 _Sempre…_

 _Sempre…_

 _Sempre…_

Nella coltre scura, un leggero sussulto scosse la mente e quasi Oscar si pentì di aver ceduto di nuovo a quel ricordo e a quelle sensazioni.

Si ritrovò ad ammettere che non c'era mai stato un istante della sua vita in cui non ci fosse stato André.

Forse persino quando ancora lui non c'era e lei non lo conosceva.

Non c'era più un passato ne un presente, nulla.

Si accorse che ogni cosa intorno a lei aveva avuto consistenza in forza della consistenza che lui le comunicava.

Memorie disperse in un'infanzia solitaria che di colpo diventavano reali e vive attraverso l'esistenza di André.

André c'era ancora.

Si ritrovava sempre più spesso a pensare a lui.

E le mancava terribilmente, come allora...

E aveva paura adesso…

Di quell'amore, dell'amore di André, che lei non aveva visto, che lei aveva a mala pena percepito dentro di se privo di contorni, di riferimenti, di parole…

Nonostante le mancasse André.

E nonostante lui ci fosse sempre stato.

Aveva paura Oscar…

La gola chiusa…

Le mani fredde…

I polsi, stretti nelle sue mani…

L'essenza di André…

Forse non era Andrè che lei temeva…

Forse era la paura di se stessa e di quella parte sconosciuta di se con cui si era scontrata, la parte debole che non aveva accettato il rifiuto di se, come donna…

Non il rifiuto di altri…

Ma il rifiuto di se stessa che si era resa ridicola ai propri occhi.

Proprio come, alla fine di tutto, l'aveva fatta sentire André.

Debole, indifesa, scoperta…

Anche se lui le aveva detto che l'amava.

Dunque su di lei l'amore, qualsiasi tipo di amore, avrebbe generato lo stesso timore, la stessa paura, costringendola a fuggire?

André l'amava…

Chissà se era proprio questo che nanny aveva voluto evitare che accadesse?

Un'illusione che sarebbe stata difficile da sopportare.

Forse nanny aveva voluto proteggere André da quell'illusione...

Lo sguardo s'inoltro nelle vie che sia aprivano alle spalle della Senna e che conducevano a quello che sarebbe stato l'alloggio assegnatole.

Rue Huperoix, Rue des Augustine, Rue des Saint Andres des Ares, Rue des Fosses, Rue de Coeur Volant, Rue de Tournon…

Strade chiuse, un poco buie, eppure inspiegabilmente solide.

Dietro quei muri c'era la vita, nascosta, inquieta, pulsante, ardente di Parigi.

Dentro quelle stanze si consumavano amori clandestini e pasti frugali e prime notti di nozze…

Era la vita.

Quella da cui lei, Oscar François De Jaryaies si era sempre mantenuta distante.

 _Hotel Entrague…_

Oscar arrestò il cavallo e scese.

Si sentiva infinitamente stanca e passò le redini al Maggiore Girodel che si sarebbe incaricato di riportare il cavallo alla scuderia dove era stato prelevato.

"Comandante…" – Girodel esitò un istante – "Vi prego Oscar…ripensateci…non siete obbligata ad accettare…".

Il tono basso della voce di Girodel, il viso contratto in una smorfia di doloroso disappunto, s'infranse contro lo sguardo silenzioso di Oscar, tagliente ed implacabile.

Girodel avrebbe dovuto conoscere quello sguardo.

Eppure Girodel sperava che il suo ex comandante non si sarebbe lasciata imprigionare da quella storia, da quell'incarico…

L'uomo strinse i pugni…

Da quell'assurda messa in segna assolutamente inutile…

Oscar se ne accorse e si pentì della propria durezza.

Anche lei aveva compreso che tutta quella faccenda aveva il sentore di una manovra strana ed azzardata…

Tenere "un prigioniero" allo Chȃtelet non aveva senso…

Quello era il comando della polizia di Parigi.

Ci finivano borseggiatori e puttane di strada, venditori di frodo e ladruncoli…

Ci restavano il tempo necessario per essere incriminati e poi filavano dritti dritti a Palace de Justice per essere processati.

E se avevano fortuna si facevano qualche giorno di galera alla Conciergerie e se invece fossero incappati nella malasorte d'aver pestato i piedi a qualche personalità importante, allora davvero l'arresto sarebbe stato solo un pretesto per soffocarne gli strepiti e le pretese e i più disgraziati sarebbero finiti in una cella della Bastiglia o chissà dove, dimenticati e perduti per sempre.

Da quei posti era dannatamente più difficile sia riuscire ad entrare senza il consenso del governatore.

Sia ovviamente ad evadere…

Tenere un prigioniero così pericoloso allo Chȃtelet equivaleva ad esporlo al rischio di essere raggiunto da qualche mano vendicatrice più rapida della giustizia reale, oppure, peggio ancora che quello lo trovasse da solo il sistema per sgaiattolare fuori.

Tutto insomma sapientemente architettato per dimostrare l'inefficienza e l'insofferenza dei carcerieri e dei soldati messi a guardia…

Che Boullè volesse la sua testa, Oscar l'aveva capito.

Non si aspettava però che quel pallone gonfiato avrebbe approfittato di un avvenimento così macabro per provare ad incastrare il comandante dei Soldati della Guardia.

Boullè ci contava che lei non sarebbe riuscita a tenere a freno i suoi soldati per eseguire alla perfezione gli ordini ricevuti…

Se non addirittura che proprio la pretesa di una perfetta riuscita di quell'impresa avrebbe portato i soldati all'esasperazione fino a prendersela con lei e ad indurla a mollare la presa…

Oscar doveva ubbidire agli ordini del suo superiore.

Doveva ubbidire a se stessa ed al compito per cui era stata addestrata da una vita.

Opporsi a quegli ordini sarebbe equivalso a tradire se stessa.

Forse era troppo difficile per il Maggiore Girodel comprendere la lieve sfumatura che opprimeva da sempre i gesti e le parole e le azioni di Oscar François de Jaryaies.

Ma così stavano le cose.

"Vi ringrazio maggiore. Apprezzo la gentilezza nell'avermi accompagnato ma è bene che anche voi torniate ai vostri alloggi. Domani vi farò avere la lista con i nomi dei soldati che svolgeranno i turni di guardia allo Chȃtelet".

Il tono asettico quasi cinico e Girodel comprese che era arrivato il momento di desistere.

Il suono dei tacchi si confuse con lo scalpiticcio di altri ufficiali e soldati che entravano ed uscivano dall'hotel.

Il Colonnello Stevenov silenziosamente scese da cavallo e si avvicinò ad Oscar.

"Mi auguro che le richieste del Generale Bouillè, che ovviamente traggono origine da un mio desiderio non vi creino problemi nell'assolvimento dei vostri compiti…" – disse in tono cortese ma freddo.

Oscar rimase con lo sguardo sull'uomo.

La luce fioca che proveniva dall'ingresso dell'hotel le consentì di apprezzarne meglio i lineamenti asciutti e impercettibilmente orientaleggianti.

Lo sguardo adesso più visibile e diretto era concentrato su di lei, in un'insistenza che Oscar ormai conosceva, perché era capitato spesso che chi la incontrasse avesse dubbi su chi fosse realmente lei.

Chissà se qualcuno aveva già detto all'ufficiale russo che lei in realtà era una donna, oppure se quello c'era arrivato da solo…

Lei non era solita esporre tale notizia ai quattro venti e men che meno l'avrebbe fatto con un perfetto estraneo.

E anche il Generale Bouillè, ne era certa, si era ben guardato dal farlo, dato che di quel particolare l'ufficiale ne era andato fiero solo nella misura in cui lei aveva sempre ubbidito ciecamente agli ordini, evitando di minare il delicato equilibrio che reggeva il sistema nobiliare di privilegi che Bouillé aveva a cuore di rispettare in qualsiasi situazione.

Tutto stava cambiando adesso e Oscar non aveva mancato di dimostrare una certa avversione a quel sistema rigido e soffocante…

La monarchia francese non poteva permettersi di annoverare tra le fila dei suoi comandanti una donna…

Oscar non si scompose ma decise di fare qualche domanda.

"Parlate francese molto correttamente" – puntualizzò.

"Mia madre era francese, comandante. Nonostante si sia trasferita in Russia quando si è sposata, ha mantenuto una grande dedizione per la terra dove è nata. Mi ha educato alla cultura di questo paese e mi ha permesso di studiare la vostra lingua. Questo viaggio è un'occasione per consolidare le mie conoscenze e ovviamente visitare Parigi…".

"Bene, mi auguro allora che il vostro soggiorno sia piacevole e proficuo" – rispose Oscar congedandosi e rivolgendo lo sguardo verso l'ingresso dell'hotel.

L'atrio era ancora occupato da un via vai di militari che stazionavano in attesa di ordini o di graduati che si preparavano ad uscire per inoltrarsi nelle grandi braccia dell'accogliente Parigi e trascorrere chissà dove la notte.

E poi soldati che bisbigliavano commenti osceni sulle ultime conquiste…

E nell'aria l'eco lontano delle gocce di pioggia silenziose ed insistenti che riprendevano a scendere.

"Non avrò…alcun dubbio…" – mormorò Stevenov tra se e se – "Buonanotte comandante…".

"Maggiore…colonnello…".

Non si voltò Oscar mentre entrava nell'hotel.

Non voleva illudere nessuno, neppure se stessa.

Dentro di se scorreva il vuoto, il nulla, l'istintivo desiderio di bastare a se stessa…

Si accorse che nel tragitto di ritorno non aveva indossato i guanti.

Aveva le mani fredde e il cuore quasi fermo.

Ancora la mano sinistra tornò a sfiorare il polso destro, mentre su di esso ora riconosceva di nuovo la mano di André, stretta, chiusa, e poi ancora quella specie di alito freddo che poco prima aveva percepito nella cella della Basse – Gêole.

Si guardò intorno scorgendo quella che doveva essere la custode o la proprietaria dell'hotel e si diresse verso di lei.

Attese qualche istante, perché l'altra era impegnata in un'accesa discussione sul fatto che il suo hotel era assolutamente al completo e così aveva saputo di altri alloggi nei dintorni.

E questo non solo per via dei militari che si erano riversati in città al seguito della visita della famiglia aristocratica russa, ma pure – una novità di cui lei e pochi altri tenutari di hotel in città si vantavano di essere a conoscenza in anticipo - per un imminente processo che si sarebbe celebrato contro una specie di demonio che aveva seminato terrore e morte nella regione di Avignone.

Parenti delle vittime, giornalisti, semplici curiosi si stavano dirigendo verso Parigi per assistere a quell'evento inconsueto.

Spazientita, Oscar decise di fare da se e dopo aver lanciato un'occhiata severa alla donna si diresse verso la scalinata che portava al piano superiore.

Tanto era certa che l'altra seppure immersa nell'esaltante conversazione avrebbe tenuto d'occhio tutti quelli che entravano o uscivano dall'hotel e che non avrebbe esitato a precipitarsi verso di lei…

Lo sguardo di disappunto colto al volo, un gemito di cortesia, e Oscar si ritrovò alle calcagna la donna concentrata su di lei che aveva già imboccato la scalinata.

"Monsieur….benvenuto…sono Madame Velien…scusate…" – la donna allungò il passo – "Permettete? Vi faccio strada!".

"Il mio bagaglio dovrebbe essere già arrivato".

"Si…il vostro…oh cielo!" – esclamò l'altra paralizzandosi quasi in mezzo alla scala tanto che Oscar dovette arrestare il passo per non finirle addosso.

La donna si voltò mentre sul volto scorreva uno sguardo tra il mesto e l'impaurito.

Oscar fissò l'altra ma per quel giorno di fatti eclatanti ne aveva già subiti parecchi e non ne avrebbe sopportato altri.

"Monsieur scusate…ecco…credo ci sia stato un equivoco…" – balbettò Madame Velien in preda al panico.

"Un equivoco?" – replicò Oscar mentre sentiva salire nuovamente la rabbia dentro di se e non sapeva come avrebbe fatto a calmarsi.

Questo era troppo anche per lei.

Va bene che era stata abituata alla vita spartana e semplice dei militari.

Va bene che suo padre l'aveva addestrata a non perdere la lucidità e la freddezza in ogni situazione.

Ma adesso voleva solo chiudersi dietro una porta e togliersi di dosso i vestiti.

I sotterfugi e gli espedienti di nanny per consentire a lei, una donna, di svolgere quel lavoro faticoso non avrebbero retto ad una giornata intensa e piovosa e…

Non aveva mai desiderato così tanto spogliarsi e lavarsi e…

"Che genere di equivoco?" – replicò Oscar addomesticando la rabbia per cercare di venire a capo di quella situazione.

"Ecco vedete…la vostra stanza…la vostra stanza…." – balbettò l'altra iniziando a prendersi le mani una con l'altra…

Tutte le indicazioni "stradali" sono state tratte dalle mappe di Parigi del Turgot del 1734...con i dovuti aggiustamenti temporali utilizzando quelle dello Jallot del 1775.

* Le Grand Chȃtelet era una specie di fortezza posta du Rive Droite, all'imbocco di Pont au Change, che fungeva sia da palazzo di giustizia (uno dei tanti) sia da obitorio (uno dei tanti). La fama era forse peggiore della Bastiglia e il palazzo venne poi distrutto dopo la Rivoluzione. Le Petit Chȃtelet era invece un palazzo più piccolo ma con le stesse funzioni posto su Rive Gauche all'imbocco del Petit Pont.

**Attuale Ile de la Cité.

64


	5. Entrague

_**Entrague**_

La porta della stanza si aprì e André pensò che a quel punto nessuno sarebbe più uscito indenne dalla catastrofe di cui solo lui pareva aver compreso la portata.

Non lo aveva sicuramente compreso Alain che, con le sole brache di tela indosso ed il resto degli indumenti sparsi per la camera o appesi qua e la ad asciugare, era bellamente intento a lucidarsi gli stivali...

E non avrebbero potuto comprenderlo nemmeno i tre Soldati della Guardia che si fecero strada balzanzosi entrando con zaini, baionette, stivali luridi di fango, e sorrisi compiaciuti stampati sui faccioni.

"Cavolo ragazzi ma che ci fate qui?" – esordì Alain per nulla infastidito alla vitsa degli altri.

"Alain…volevi fregarci eh! Ma noi non siamo mica scemi! Sappiamo quello che hai in mente e vogliamo far parte del gruppo. Diavolo ce l'avevi promesso! Che razza di capo saresti sennò!?" – bofonchiò uno dei tre…

Il soldato Jean Baptiste Frerer, "Voltaire", così ribattezzato perché uno dei pochi soldati che riusciva ad articolare un discorso sensato, a differenza di tanti altri mezzi analfabeti, se si escludeva André ovviamente…

E André a quella visione si passò le mani nei capelli sgranando gli occhi…

"Maledizione! Dobbiamo andarcene!" – imprecò più forte.

Prese ad andare su e giù per la stanza a grandi passi mentre tentava di recuperare il proprio bagaglio, raccattarlo più in fretta possibile...

"Eh damerino…" – esordì un altro soldato massiccio e per niente amichevole, Camille Bertinou, detto Romanov, per via di un parente, non si sapeva bene quale, originario della Russia – "Non ti è bastata la lezione dell'ultima volta? Che t'interessa quanti siamo qua dentro? Tanto non ci resteremo per molto! E se a te non sta bene…".

"Calma…calma c'è posto per tutti!" – intervenne Alain che conosceva bene l'astio che aleggiava tra i propri compagni nei confronti di André – "Dormirete per terra…ma non fate troppo baccano altrimenti ci buttano tutti fuori a calci. Qui ci sono anche ufficiali ed è meglio non dare troppo nell'occhio…".

"Alain dammi ascolto!" – continuò André sempre più serio – "Tra poco ci butteranno fuori a calci comunque! E' meglio lasciare subito questa stanza".

"Senti mi hai stancato!" – sbottò Romanov facendosi contro André con fare minaccioso e il pugno destro alzato in bella vista – "Se non ti sta bene la nostra presenza puoi anche alzare i tacchi e andartene!".

André non arretrò di un passo.

"Non avete capito niente! Questa stanza era già assegnata ed è meglio lasciarla subito…".

"Ti riferisci al tizio di cui ha parlato la proprietaria?" – chiese Alain.

"Proprio quello…credimi Alain è meglio se…".

"Io non mi muoverò di qui!" – saltò su Voltaire dando una sonora pacca sulla spalla al terzo soldato rimasto in silenzio fino a quel momento – "Vero Gerard?".

Gerard Lasalle…

Il giovane balbettò un timido sì anche se aveva compreso, lui che non era di molte parole e neppure di grande forza, che stava accadendo qualcosa di spiacevole e adesso si era messo a guardare André perché tra tutti pareva l'unico ad aver compreso il senso del discorso.

André, d'altra parte, fece un passo deciso verso il baule che si trovava dietro il letto.

"Lo vedi questo?" – chiese questo rivolto ad Alain.

"E allora?" – rispose l'altro con aria di sufficienza, quasi che quella storia stesse iniziando a stancarlo.

"Questo, se non l'hai ancora capito è un baule che conosco bene. E' quello che mi ha accompagnato spesso nei viaggi con…".

André si morse il labbro.

Far trapelare certi particolari non era da lui.

Conosceva la spocchia dei suoi compagni verso il comandante e mai e poi mai si sarebbe addentrato in racconti che riguardavano lei, loro, il passato, i viaggi ad Arrais, le estati dolci e struggenti, le corse, le giornate, le ore accaldate che risalivano a tratti dal profondo della memoria, schegge di un enorme specchio infranto, ormai incapace di riflettere una qualsiasi immagine di loro, assieme…

Quei frammenti appartenevano solo a lui e a nessun altro…

Quei ricordi erano suoi e lui non poteva immaginarsi che dalla bocca dei suoi compagni sarebbe potuta uscire anche solo una mezza allusione sarcastica e crudele sulle sensazioni che essi recavano.

"Con?" – lo incalzò Alain – "Mi stai dicendo che conosci quel baule?".

André non resistette al tono di sufficienza di Alain.

Come dannazione aveva fatto a farsi convincere ad arrivare fino li…

"E' del comandante! Il nostro comandante!" – scandì con rabbia per togliersi la soddisfazione di far sparire dalla faccia di Alain quel sorrisetto ironico.

La rivelazione, lungi dal suscitare sorpresa, sollevò un mormorio sommesso…

"Del nostro comandante? Ma ne sei sicuro?" – chiese Voltaire con sufficienza, poco convinto.

"Si ne sono sicuro. Andiamocene. Se si rende conto…".

"Orc…diavolo…giuro che io non lo sapevo!" – si affrettò a schernirsi Alain alzando le mani in segno di resa ma trattenendo a stento una risata soffocata.

"Neanche per sogno! Io non me ne vado" - sbraitò Voltaire – "Devo cambiarmi e sono già in ritardo e io questa sera mi voglio divertire. Diavolo, siamo in cinque! Che provi a buttarci fuori quella donna!".

"Ma sei uscito di senno?" – chiese André stupito di quella reazione – "E' il tuo comandante. A parte il fatto che questa è la sua stanza, come credi che reagirà sapendo che noi ci siamo ritrovati in un alloggio che non ci era stato assegnato? Ci sbatterà in cella d'isolamento!".

"André calmati…" – intervenne Alain – "Credo che tu stia esagerando. C'è troppa confusione a Parigi in questi giorni e nessuno può permettersi di fare a meno di cinque soldati per uno scambio di stanza".

"Nessuno tranne il…il tuo comandante!" – biascicò André che stava per perdere la pazienza – "Non ti facevo così incosciente Alain…".

"Proviamo a scendere e a chiedere alla padrona se si sono altre stanze disponibili…" – continuò l'altro.

"Ti ricordi quello che ha detto quella donna? – contestò André – "Questo posto è al completo!".

"Io non me ne vado!" – replicò Romanov che nel frattempo si era già sfilato la giacca e si era lasciato cadere su un divanetto gesticolando verso Lasalle perché lo aiutasse a levargli gli stivali – "E poi potremmo anche stringerci un po'…ah mi sono sempre chiesto come dev'essere dormire con un'aristocratica!".

La battuta evidentemente sarcastica non riguardava affatto un'aristocratica qualunque…

André sentì salire la rabbia dentro di se.

Quella sera ne aveva davvero sentiti troppi e troppo disgustosi di commenti!

Si avvicinò in pochi passi a Romanov.

"Non ti azzardare nemmeno a pensarle certe cose. Sei solo un'idiota!".

L'altro per nulla intimorito rincarò la dose rianzandosi e agitando le brache dell'uniforme con fare decisamente arrogante.

"Ehi damerino…senti un po'…poi mi devi spiegare perché diavolo ti sei arruolato nei Soldati della Guardia proprio quando è arrivata "quella"! Non sarà mica che t'interessa? Mi sa che ti abbiamo giudicato male. A te di fare la spia dei nobili non te ne frega proprio niente. Secondo me vai dietro al comandante e saresti disposto a buttarti nel fuoco per lei!".

André ingenuamente si sentì punto…

Il destro nervosamente trattenuto in procinto di colpire il molesto ma sagace interlocutore tremò alzandosi debolmente…

Una reazione che non passò inosservata nemmeno tra i soldati più tardi e rozzi.

"Ecco vedi…" – insistette Romanov con un sorrisetto – "Ti si legge in faccia! E allora forse questa sistemazione farebbe comodo anche a te, tanto noi ce ne andremo fuori!".

A quel punto la mano di André si avvinghiò al bavero dell'uniforme dell'altro e con uno spintone Romanov si ritrovò contro la parete. L'uomo barcollò ed emise un grido di rabbia…

"Diavolo, volete smetterla!" – gridò Alain.

André stava per avventarsi di nuovo verso Romanov ma Voltaire gli si parò davanti.

"Ti conviene fermarti qui" – intervenne il soldato – "Tanto se quello che ha detto Romanov è vero non credo che ti abbia offeso…".

La semplice constatazione di Voltaire si abbattè André.

La pura verità…

Scaldarsi troppo per proteggere un amore impossibile non avrebbe fatto altro che alimentare la morbosa curiosità di quegli idioti.

"Io…io credo che André abbia ragione…" – intervenne Gerard balbettando – "Comunque sia non possiamo restare. Non si è mai visto che ufficiali e soldati semplici alloggino nella stessa stanza e oltretutto il nostro comandante…insomma…ci vuole un po' di rispetto….forse è meglio se ce ne andiamo".

André abbassò i pugni e volse lo sguardo verso Gerard allargando le braccia.

Per quella sera ne aveva sentite davvero troppe di idiozie e quelle parole erano state le uniche sensate…

André arretrò un poco per evitare di lasciarsi prendere dalla foga di tacitare il compagno di stanza e di sventura dato che Romanov insisteva a sorridergli in faccia con fare idiota e provocante.

"Alain dobbiamo uscire. Cerca di convincere questi imbecilli, altrimenti…" – ripetè aggiustandosi alla meglio la camicia.

Era umida ed il freddo lo percorse ricacciandolo nella sua incerta esistenza.

Si avviò verso la porta caricandosi sulla spalla lo zaino e lasciando scivolare le dita sull'impugnatura della baionetta.

"Ma come ho fatto a lasciarmi convincere…" – imprecò appoggiando la mano sulla maniglia della porta - "Sbriga…".

André non riuscì a terminare la frase perché la porta si aprì precedendolo, senza che lui potesse più muovere un muscolo.

Una voce, un timbro assolutamente conosciuto, lo raggiunse e André ebbe solo il tempo di abbassare di poco lo sguardo per ritrovarsi piantate addosso due iridi celesti e taglienti.

Il respiro si bloccò ma lui imperturbale rimase alcuni istanti a contemplare quello sguardo sorpreso, incredulo, mentre via via esso s'incupiva fino a che l'azzurro conosciuto quasi scomparve, inghiottito nelle sottili fessure che ora lo fissavano, infuriate.

"Che diavolo ci fai qui André?".

Alla caduta del fulmine segue sempre l'assordante fragore del tuono…

André a quel punto fu costretto ad arretrare solo un poco, la porta spalancata, e Oscar che avanzava, l'incedere militaresco non tradiva la sorpresa di quell'incontro inaspettato.

Poi, d'istinto, André si fermò.

Sovrastava di poco la statura di Oscar e questo – solo lui poteva saperlo – le avrebbe tolto la visuale sulla stanza, irritandola…

Ma nemmeno facendo appello alla sua più intransigente testardaggine, Oscar sarebbe riuscita ad avanzare di un passo, perché se il coraggio e l'intraprendenza non le mancavano di certo, nella manciata di istanti che erano seguiti, Alain si era rialzato senza affrettarsi a rivestirsi e il compare Romanov, seguendo l'esempio del "capo", si era sfilato gli stivali, lanciati dall'altra parte della stanza e con aria distaccata e sorniona si era tolto la camicia, esibendo un fisico dignitoso e possente…

E siccome nemmeno André aveva avuto il tempo di rivestirsi in maniera consona, di fatto, quello che si dispiegava davanti agli occhi del comandante...Oscar...una donna...appariva uno spettacolo decisamente poco decoroso, ma a tal punto efficace da raffreddare all'istante l'intraprendenza di lei e senza neppure ricorrere a metodi cruenti od eclatanti.

Nessuno si era messo sull'attenti e questo la diceva lunga sull'intento inconsciamente e silenziosamente comune nella testa dei quattro – André era immobile e la fissava interdetto forse tentando di trovare le parole per aggirare la sfuriata – di colpire e far arretrare colei che era entrata.

Il viso di Oscar assunse un'inevitabile seppur impercettibile sfumatura rosata, difficilmente attribuibile al passaggio dall'aria fredda a quella più tiepida delle stanze dell'hotel, mentre una luce severa scorreva nello sguardo, sorprendentemente declinata in una sorta di vortice caldo e assolutamente sconosciuto che l'assalì e la costrinse ad abbassare gli occhi, finendo inevitabilmente sul volto di André e su di lui che nel frattempo era riuscito a chiudere uno o due bottoni dell'uniforme.

Il respiro si fece più veloce e André vide Oscar quasi tremare non comprendendo se fosse per rabbia o paura.

Fu lui ad avanzare allora, verso di lei, fino a farla indietreggiare e poi uscire dalla stanza e lei, inspiegabilmente docile, seguì quel movimento, quasi fossero entrambi impegnati in una specie di danza silenziosa.

André si tirò dietro la porta e attese che Oscar si calmasse.

L'imbarazzante silenzio alle loro spalle si colmò delle risate sguaiate di Romanov e Voltaire, e nel corridoio dalla voce stridula e piagnucolosa della padrona dell'hotel che adesso vedeva manifestarsi davanti a se un pandemonio indescrivibile.

André tentò di mantenere la calma e si accorse che Oscar era stranamente silenziosa.

Non aveva detto più una parola o forse stava tentando semplicemente di trattenere la rabbia per ragionare con lucidità sul da farsi, anche se restava innegabile che quei cinque soldati – e André non faceva eccezione – avevano disobbedito alle consegne sugli alloggi.

Lui invece non riuscì proprio a restare distaccato.

"Stai bene?".

"André vorresti spiegarmi che cosa ci fate voi qui?" – ruggì quasi lei – "Credo di ricordare che non fosse il posto che vi era stato assegnato…questo potrebbe costarvi un mese di cella d'isolamento!".

"Monsieur sono desolata…" – balbettava intanto la donna dietro di loro.

"Madame prego…" – la calmò André – "Vedremo di risolvere questo problema…".

"Oh oui, merci garçon…pensateci voi ve ne prego. Monsieur…voi…non sapevo…".

"Comandante Jarjayes!" – puntualizzò Oscar in tono freddo, senza degnare la donna di uno sguardo.

"Cielo un comandante! Oh…lo immaginavo…monsieur sono spiacente…sono sommersa dalle incombenze e… e non ho avuto il tempo di spostare il vostro bagaglio".

"Non è questo il punto madame!" – continuò Oscar sempre più irritata, mentre si sentì afferrata per un braccio da André che la tirò da una parte.

Lei gli pianto addosso uno sguardo furioso.

"Garçon!" – lo sbeffeggiò ironica.

"Lascia perdere…è una lunga storia. Non dovevo dar retta a quell'imbecille di…ma ormai siamo qui. Non avevamo idea che questa fosse la tua stanza…".

"André, questo non c'entra nulla. Ti rendi conto che se al mio posto fosse arrivato un altro ufficiale voi sareste già accusati d'insubordinazione? Voi dovreste essere da un'altra parte. E se fossero arrivati ordini che vi riguardavano mi dici dove sarei venuta a cercarvi?".

André si zittì, dinnanzi alle ovvie constatazioni, degne di un comandante…

Eppure in quel momento lui non sembrava nemmeno ascoltarle, non gli importava nulla di quelle stupide consegne.

Sapeva solo che l'aveva di fronte a se, bagnata, infreddolita, sfinita e lui doveva risolvere quel problema.

L'idea di ingaggiare una lotta, seppure verbale, con quegli idioti dei suoi compagni, che, tra l'altro, avrebbero sfidato volentieri l'autorità del loro comandante - "quella donna" come ormai erano soliti aspostrofare Oscar - proprio non gli piaceva e del resto quella stanza pareva ormai un campo di battaglia…

Ci sarebbe voluto troppo tempo per renderla di nuovo utilizzabile.

Comunque sempre troppo di fronte alla pazienza di Oscar che non sembrava in grado di reggere oltre, in quelle condizioni.

Solo lui lo sapeva, solo lui poteva toglierla dai guai.

Oscar si appoggiò alla parete: "Non finisce qui" – mormorò a stento.

"Va bene, ma adesso lascia fare a me…" – disse André risoluto allontanandosi e cercando di riconquistare l'attenzione della padrona dell'hotel.

"Madame…vi invito a trovare una soluzione al più presto".

"Ah beh…giovanotto…se non sbaglio siete stati voi a chiedere insistentemente una stanza nel mio hotel e adesso dovrei essere io a togliervi dai guai?".

La donna cominciava ad alterarsi e André decise di cambiare tattica.

"No…ci mancherebbe…ma se solo voi aveste la bontà di accertarvi se ci fosse effettivamente un'altra stanza. Vedete…".

André appoggiò delicatamente la mano sulla spalla della donna e si avvicinò al viso abbassando ulteriormente il tono della voce.

"L'ufficiale qui presente non è una persona che pretenda una stanza sontuosa o grande. Ne basterebbe una anche piccola ma almeno pulita e calda. Al resto ci penseremo noi. E le assicuro che questo guaio sarà presto dimenticato…".

La bocca dell'altra imbronciata tremò un poco, fino a quando la donna dovette voltarsi perché si sentì tirata per la sottana da qualcuno.

Abbassò lo sguardo come pure fece André.

Tutti e due si trovarono puntati addosso due occhi chiari e grandi, color nocciola, un poco nascosti da una frangia scompigliata dall'indefinito color castano quasi biondo.

"Che c'è adesso Mòse!?" – chiese la donna spazientita.

Mòse? Che razza di nome è? – pensò André mentre osservava meglio quell'esserino magro ed ossuto dai lineamenti fini e la pelle chiarissima.

Le guance e il naso appena macchiati da sparute lentiggini e le labbra rosse e agitate che soffiavano per richiamare l'attenzione della padrona.

"Madame…prego…giù chiedono di voi. Ci sono altri ospiti e…" – balbettò il ragazzino che pareva assolutamente estraneo alla taglia e alla foggia degli indumenti che si portava addosso, una strana giacca marrone e calzoni verdi tenuti su, quasi appesi, alla cinta forse da una corda…

"Santo Cielo…Santo Cielo…" – gorgheggiò la padrona dell'hotel sembre più agitata – "Io ho un mucchio di questioni da risolvere e sono in mezzo a questa faccenda incresciosa…".

"Madame…" – proseguì il bambino con una vocina flebile rivolto alla donna – "Se permettete…ecco…ci sarebbe…ci sarebbe quella piccola stanza su in cima alle scale".

"Quella è solo una mansarda!" – lo rimproverò l'altra.

"Ma l'abbiamo ridipinta da poco. E' pulita e c'è anche il camino…anche se non è grande…" – insistette il moccioso sicuro che se fosse riuscito a risolvere il problema forse ne avrebbe ricavato qualche vantaggio.

L'età non era facilmente decifrabile ma i modi ed il linguaggio spiccio e diretto facevano intendere che quel piccoletto la sapesse lunga su come far proprie decisioni e problemi altrui e guadagnare così consensi sia con la padrona, sia con gli estranei.

Un modo di fare arguto, figlio della dolente miseria in cui vivevano i tanti ragazzini che abitavano i bassifondi di Parigi e che presto, molto presto per la loro età, erano costretti a diventare furbi ed intraprendenti per poter mangiare e così sopravvivere.

Il moccioso si era in messo in mezzo ma la sua invadenza non sembrava sgradita alla padrona che aveva intravisto nelle parole dell'uomo che si trovava di fronte unite a quelle del moccioso un compromeso dignitoso per togliersi dai guai.

"Non dire schiocchezze Mòse…" – si limitò ad obiettare la donna.

"No…no…aspettate" – intervenne André – "Questa stanza andrebbe bene…".

"Ma si trova lassù, in cima alle scale…la usiamo per stendere il bucato…".

"E' pulita?" – chiese André animato da nuova foga.

"Si…".

"Può essere acceso un piccolo fuoco e portata dell'acqua calda?".

"Ma sì, certo!".

"Madame, fate in modo che la stanza sia pronta subito e vi assicuro che in poco tempo ognuno di noi potrà tornare ai propri impegni. Andate vi prego…".

"Ma io…".

André fece cenno con la mano alla donna di andare e l'altra si profuse in una specie di goffo inchino e poi scomparve tirandosi dietro il ragazzetto invadente che in quel caso pareva davvero aver trovato la soluzione a quell'increscioso equivoco tra l'altro togliendo provvidenzialmente dai pasticci Madame Velien.

André tirò un respiro più fondo, stirandosi forse per ridare tono ai muscoli ed affrontare l'ostacolo più duro.

Si voltò verso Oscar che nel frattempo aveva ripreso il suo consueto respiro nel tentativo di riordinare le idee.

Pensava André di riuscire nell'intento di calmarla ma la porta della stanza in cui si erano accampati Alain e gli altri si aprì all'improvviso e il giovane se ne uscì a torso nudo per controllare la situzione.

Oscar non potè che sobbalzare a quella vista e indietreggiare di nuovo e André imprecò a sua volta lanciando un'occhiata fulminea accompagnata dal sonoro appellativo di idiota.

Alain stava sfidando la sorte ed evidentemente non aveva ancora capito con chi aveva a che fare.

"Ehi?" – borbottò il soldato mentre vide André prendere sottobraccio Oscar e trascinarla via.

"Razza di idioti!" – imprecò André di nuovo poi urlando all'indirizzo dell'altro rimasto sulla porta - "Fai portare di sopra quel baule!".

"Questa mossa costerà cara a tutti quanti!" – sentenziò Oscar seguendo André quasi a forza.

"Non credere che non lo sappia" – le replicò lui per niente intimorito – "Ma non era il caso che tu restassi…".

"Credi che non abbia capito che quei bellimbusti lo stanno facendo apposta?" – gli puntualizzò lei piccata.

"Apposta o no adesso non è il momento di addentrarsi in certi particolari. Lo faccio per mia nonna sai…" – biascicò André mentre saliva le scale tirandosela dietro.

"Cosa c'entra tua nonna adesso?" – chiese lei ironica.

"Mia nonna mi ha fatto giurare che ti avrei tenuta d'occhio. Volente o no, in questo momento devo ubbidire solo a lei. E' da questa mattina presto che sei fuori…è tardi e lo vedo che sei stanca. Non m'importa se sei furiosa per questo scambio di alloggi, ma se mia nonna venisse a sapere che non ho mosso un dito per aiutarti - per lei tu sei Oscar e basta…la sua bambina - beh non mi salverei da mia nonna neanche se mi ci chiudessi tu in cella d'isolamento! Se poi domani vorrai farlo…noi siamo tutti qui e restaremo qui…sei il comandante e potrai prendere tutti i provvedimenti che vuoi".

"Sei un'idiota André!".

"Libera di crederlo…".

Un pensiero veloce scorse nella mente mentre Oscar era andata di nuovo al proprio polso chiuso nella mano di André.

 _E per te?_

 _Chi sono io André per te?_

Quell'amore, l'amore di André, riversato addosso a lei, così forte e deciso, entrato nella sua vita con la stessa forza di un fulmine che squarcia il cielo nero, ora pareva non farle più paura.

Non tanta quanta l'idea che forse lui…

 _André, stai facendo tutto questo solo per nanny?_

Pochi gradini e tutti e due raggiunsero la sommità della scala.

Un lungo corridoio scuro si apriva davanti ma da li a qualche istante una porta sulla destra si aprì e ne uscì il ragazzino artefice dell'evoluzione di quella incresciosa vicenda.

Un candelabro in mano ravvivò l'oscurità e il ragazzino apparve per quello che realmente era ossia poco più che un bambino.

"Oh…monsieur…la stanza è pronta. Vi farò portare la legna per il camino…".

"E dell'acqua" – proseguì André – "Calda!".

"Oui monsieur…c'è altro?".

"No…" – rispose Oscar stancamente – "Grazie".

Il bambino fece un piccolo inchino e corse via.

André si fermò nel corridoio mentre Oscar spinse piano l'uscio ed entrò lentamente nella stanza.

Era effettivamente una piccola mansarda con il soffitto spiovente nel quale era incastonata una finestra chiusa con un chiavistello.

Le pareti non erano altissime, ma parevano dipinte da poco e anche il camino era stato ripulito e una fiammella leggera stava intaccando alcuni legni appena accesi.

C'erano un tavolo ed un letto, quasi a raso terra.

Anche le lenzuola sembravano di bucato e almeno a prima vista non parevano essere infestate dai soliti insetti che popolavano la maggior parte degli hotel di Parigi.

Sul tavolo un'altra candela e a lato una brocca e un piccolo catino per lavarsi…

Un colpo secco fece sobbalzare di nuovo Oscar.

E anche André, entrato silenziosamente dietro di lei.

Alain si era presentato infliggendo alla povera porta un calcio sonoro per riuscire ad entrare e portarsi dietro il famigerato baule.

Il giovane si era rivestito e sembrava pronto per una serata indimenticabile.

"Comandate…il "vostro baule"!" – blaterò con tono assolutamente canzonatorio.

André pensò che Alain dovesse essere impazzito nell'arco di quella giornata. Non poteva credere che l'amico stesse sfidando la sorte così incoscentemente e ripetutamente.

"Vattene!" – gli bisbigliò di sottecchi, accennando un gesto secco con la testa ed invitando l'altro a lasciare immediatamente quella stanza.

Nemmeno André sarebbe riuscito a trattenere oltre la rabbia di Oscar.

E le maniere rudi ed affatto amichevoli che i suoi soldati le stavano riservando non deponevano certo ad ammansirla.

"Oh si certo!" – mormorò Alain con un sorriso sornione – "Però mi devi un favore amico. E quando ti ricapita un'occasione simile!".

André pregò che Oscar non avesse sentito nulla.

Ed evidentemente venne esaudito perché Alain fece il saluto militare e se ne andò dopo che Oscar l'aveva ringraziato, seppur con un filo di voce.

"Grazie André puoi andare anche tu".

Lei fece alcuni passi in mezzo alla stanza.

Lo spazio non era ampio ma Oscar non si mosse più, evidentemente in attesa di restare sola.

I vestiti bagnati appiccicati addosso, l'odore disgustoso dell'obitorio, la vibrazione metallica e sinistra della grata arrugginita, il sentore d'aver conosciuto una forza ignota e per questo pericolosa, tutto l'aveva disorientata e lei doveva assolutamente recuperare un minimo di lucidità e di controllo della sitazione.

Ma Andrè era li con lei, come sempre, come solo lui sapeva fare, anche se nemmeno sapeva come accadesse, sempre.

"Hai mangiato qualcosa?" – le chiese lui quasi non sapesse più dove si trovava e nemmeno quali fossero i rispettivi ruoli che le loro vite avevano assunto.

Oscar non rispose.

Per André quella era una risposta.

"Non chiudere la porta a chiave…" - replicò lui sgusciando via silenziosamente.

I pugni chiusi e la mascella serrata, Oscar si sfilò il mantello che lasciò cadere a terra.

Le lingue del fuoco ora più intenso si riversarono sui ricami della sua uniforme emanando tenui riflessi che ben presto scomparvero, mentre anche quell'indumento finiva a terra.

Un tocco alla porta e di nuovo ricomparve il bambino per portare altra legna per il fuoco e due secchi di acqua tiepida e un piccolo catino che appese sul camino.

"Può bastare?" – chiese timidamente.

"Grazie, direi di si…come ti chiami?".

"Mòse, monsieur…".

"E' un nome molto particolare…importante direi…" – disse Oscar voltandosi ad osservare meglio quello strano ragazzino.

Ora che aveva recuperato un minimo di calma si accorse che effettivamente quel bambino non poteva avere più di nove o dieci anni…

Ma era talmente magro e malmesso seppure nei lineamenti del viso, nel gesticolare lento e sinuoso c'era qualcosa di sorprendente, che Oscar non riusciva ad interpretare.

Lo sguardo era diretto e severo, non traspariva malizia o incertezza, ma al tempo stesso quel moccioso pareva averne viste già tante, nonostante fosse così giovane.

Oscar estrasse dalla giacca alcune monete, quattro soldi, e le porse al bambino.

"Sei stato molto gentile, davvero".

L'altro guardò i piccoli pezzi di metallo nella mano e i suoi occhi s'illuminarono.

"Monsieur…questo denaro è troppo per me. Se volete…se volete posso portare via i vostri indumenti e farli lavare…".

"No!" – disse Oscar lanciando uno sguardo severo verso l'altro che indietreggiò colpito dalla foga della risposta, sussultando…

Lo sguardo si rabbuiò come se l'istintivo moto di fiducia che si era insinuato verso il nuovo ospite fosse stato improvvisamente stravolto dai modi rudi di quest'ultimo.

Lei se ne accorse e si pentì subito del tono irruento della propria voce.

"No…" – ripetè con tono più morbido – "Domattina verrà una persona a ritirare la mia biancheria. Ecco potresti farmi la gentilezza di accompagnarla in questa stanza, nel caso io non ci fossi. Ma non toccare i miei indumenti. Preferisco così".

"Come volete monsieur…allora gli stivali…posso pulire quelli…".

Un sospiro e Oscar annuì con la testa.

"Va bene…ma domattina dovranno essere in ordine…".

"Non temete monsieur!" – trillò il ragazzino che pareva aver recuperato un poco di coraggio.

Afferrò gli stivali ma poi si mantenne immobile, dondolandosi un poco sulle punte dei piedi, le dita delle mani strette e torturate una sull'altra e lo sguardo basso.

Pareva in attesa, ma ormai non c'erano altri ordini o parole da spendere tra loro.

Non certo per quello che Oscar s'immaginava.

"Che altro c'è?" – chiese lei senza osservarlo, iniziando ad aprire il baule da dove estrasse un plico di fogli e un piccolo calamaio.

"Ecco…monsieur…mi chiedevo…".

L'esitazione la costrinse a risollevare lo sguardo, mentre appoggiava i fogli sul tavolo squadrando l'altro con aria incuriosita ma severa.

E la voce rimase li inchiodata dalle parole che il bambino pronunciò, gli occhi ebbero un guizzo d'incredulità, e per poco non fu un'imprecazione quella che le uscì dalle labbra…

"Mi chiedevo…ecco…se non aveste bisogno di un pò di compagnia?" – disse il bambino quasi sottovoce.

All'istante Oscar s'immaginò o meglio sperò di non aver compreso…

Ma il sangue che si gelava nelle vene le riportava l'istintiva perfetta comprensione del tenore della proposta dell'altro…

E poi si trovava a Parigi e per quanto quella città ne avesse mostrati mille di volti, e per quanto nemmeno la stessa corte di Versailles avesse nomea di luogo immacolato e distante da certe pratiche, lei non si sarebbe dovuta stupire davvero…

Lo sapeva che spesso l'esistenza dei più poveri e disgraziati e affamati era orchestrata da comportamenti e abitudini più o meno disdicevoli che dir si volesse…

E che quelli che bazzicavano nei bassifondi della città per riuscire a mangiare e sopravvivere alla fine si ritrovavano a percorre strade non sempre limpide di cui sapevano sapientemente approfittare quelli che invece appartenevano alle classi più agiate e ricche capaci d'insinuarsi in quella miseria per ottenere ciò che volevano…

Persino a lei, tantissimi anni prima, la giovane Rosalie si era presentata con una proposta che semplicemente l'aveva fatta ridere, dato che forse la giovane non aveva nemmeno compreso che lei fosse una donna…

Ma dannazione…

Quello che si trovava davanti era poco più che un bambino e le sue parole inequivocabili non avrebbero mai potuto suscitare alcuna ilarità, solo la domanda atroce di come fosse possibile che quel moccioso si fosse ridotto a vendersi per qualche soldo.

Non ci riusciva Oscar ad accettare quello scenario…

D'istinto pensò che quella non potesse essere una prassi e che un bambino di quell'età non potesse prestarsi a simili azioni.

Non poteva essere così e sperò, nel profondo, che l'idea fosse stata di qualcun altro, un protettore, la padrona dell'hotel…

Qualsiasi spiegazione ma non quella…

"No! Direi che non è assolutamente il caso. E tu non dovresti prestarti a simili gesti. Chi è stato a dirti di fare queste cose? La padrona dell'hotel…o chi altri? O è una tua idea?".

Oscar si parò davanti all'altro.

L'inconscia preoccupazione per la sorte del piccolo venne inghiottita dallo sguardo buio e dal tono della voce, quasi minaccioso, e dal fuoco di fila delle domande.

Mòse si spaventò.

Pensò di essersi sbagliato, di aver equivocato il gesto dell'ufficiale, non riuscendo più a comprendere le intenzioni di quel tizio tanto gentile e generoso che però adesso pareva veramente arrabbiato.

Il dubbio di aver toccato corde sbagliate…

Il dubbio che adesso quello l'avrebbe arrestato…

Non era consentito ai bambini offrirsi così, come una merce…

C'erano delle regole e lui lo sapeva bene che doveva stare attento per non incappare in qualche ufficiale di polizia troppo ligio al suo dovere…

Forse allora si era sbagliato e quello l'avrebbe accusato e arrestato…

"No…monsieur…non volevo offendervi…"- balbettò tentando di sviare il discorso.

Oscar cercò di addomesticare il tono della voce.

"Non hai capito. Non è bene che tu faccia certi discorsi…".

"Io…" – arrossì l'altro iniziando ad indietreggiare.

Oscar non riuscì a comprendere se il bambino si fosse effettivamente spaventato oppure vergognato di ciò che aveva proposto.

Il suo disorientamento era palpabile.

"Non avere paura…non voglio farti del male…".

Allungò il braccio per afferrarlo, ma l'altro con un balzo fu sulla porta, l'aprì e senza dire una parola scomparve nel corridoio buio.

Gerard sollevò il capo quando André si fiondò nella stanza afferrando il mantello.

Gli altri erano già scomparsi mentre il giovane aveva preferito restare.

"Allora?" – chiese Gerard incerto.

"Per ora pare che il guaio sia risolto ma devo uscire per cercare qualcosa da mangiare. Oscar…volevo dire il comandande…credo non abbia neppure cenato…" – rispose André affrettandosi a vestirsi.

"Ci penso io!" – esordì Gerard infilandosi il mantello – "Vieni con me. Conosco questo quartiere. Ci sono nato e a quest'ora non troveresti nulla. Ma c'è un mio conoscente che inizia a preparare il pane piuttosto presto".

André rimase sorpreso della solerzia di Gerard, l'unico che avesse dimostrato un minimo di solidarietà al nuovo comandante.

"E' un modo come un altro per sdebitarmi per quello che avete fatto per me!" – proseguì il giovane mentre, in strada, imboccavano una viuzza laterale all'hotel, immergendosi in una coltre scura di nebbia e vapore.

"Come?".

"Ma sì, se non fosse stato per il comandante io non sarei qui in questo momento, ma sotto due metri di terra. Non potrò mai dimenticare che è stata lei ad intercedere per me, dopo che mi avevano scoperto a vendere il fucile. E anche tu…si…anche tu devi aver fatto la tua parte…".

"Io non ho fatto nulla, credimi".

"Io non ci credo. Comunque il comandante…volevo dire…lei è il miglior comandante che ci sia mai capitato. Anche gli altri la pensano come me ma non lo ammetteranno mai…ancora non si fidano…".

André si stupì delle parole dell'altro…

Esse cozzavano con la quotidiana avversione che i soldati mostravano verso il comandante, primo fra tutti...

"E Alain?".

"Oh...certo...credo che anche lui se ne stia convincendo. Ma sai…è sempre stato sospettoso… lui davvero non si fida di nessuno. Ecco siamo arrivati…".

André sollevò lo sguardo anche se non ebbe bisogno di comprendere dove si trovavano.

Un fragrante profumo di pane invase le narici e i sensi insieme al calore dei forni accesi…

I sentori conosciuti lo investirono quando varcarono la soglia stretta del panificio, ed inevitabilmente gli riportarono alla mente la cucina di casa Jarjayes, dove lui era solito ritrovare sua nonna per la colazione del mattino.

E anche se André si alzava presto non era insolito che Oscar li raggiungesse e si fermasse con loro, dato che i genitori non erano soliti consumare i pasti con le figlie, men che meno con lei.

André riuscì a distinguere anche il profumo della pasta frolla e quello più dolce delle composte di frutta.

La trattativa con il paniettiere fu rapida e André si ritrovò di nuovo in strada con il suo prezioso e dolce bottino.

"Credi che possa essere di gradimento del comandante?" – chiese Gerard incerto.

"Non ho alcun dubbio!" – sentenziò André con un sorriso – "Direi che vista l'ora non potevamo trovare di meglio".

"So…so…sono contento" – balbettò l'altro felice.

I passi di entrambi si persero nel selciato ancora impregnato d'acqua e fango.

Avvolti nel silenzio André e Gerard camminavano velocemente.

"La conosci da molto tempo?" – chiese ad un certo punto Gerard.

André comprese a chi si riferisse il suo compagno di ventura e fece un semplice cenno con la testa.

"E…" – continuò l'altro quasi ridendo – "Ed è sempre stata così il comandante?".

"Così come?".

"Ma sì severa e attenta e…triste…".

"Triste?" – replicò André incredulo – "Davvero credi che il comandante sia triste?".

"Sa…sai…io…io l'ho osservata…o…beh…ecco…non solo io…anche gli altri l'hanno fatto..e a tutti è sembrata strana la sua durezza. E'….è molto bella…ma sul viso c'è...si, lei sembra triste…però quando guarda te...ecco allora sembra più serena...credo che nemmeno lei lo sappia…".

André si arrestò di colpo guardando Gerard.

"Ma che intendi dire?".

"So…" – Gerard tossicchiò incerto – "So del tuo problema André. Hai difficoltà a vedere bene. Beh forse allora è per questo che tu…tu non te ne sei accorto… ma io…e anche Alain…abbiamo notato che il comandante ti osserva spesso. Forse per te è più difficile comprenderlo, ma ti assicuro che è così. Anche questa sera, quando è arrivata alla Conciergierie, ti ha cercato, con lo sguardo e per qualche istante è rimasta ad osservarti, anche se eri lontano. Ma poi i suoi occhi sono tornati ad incupirsi e anche lei…anche lei è tornata ad essere triste…e allora mi sono chiesto se è sempre stata così?".

Andrè rimase sorpreso da quelle rivelazioni.

Anche lui cercava Oscar…

Sempre…

Sperava…

Sperava che lei, prima o poi, si sarebbe decisa ad uscire dall'armatura inflessibile, solida, forgiata con il metallo più resistente nella quale era rinchiusa…

André viveva di ricordi, ogni istante…

Quelli puliti, quelli che non facevano paura, quelli che avevano colmato le loro esistenze, la loro "non vita"…

E sperava che essi riemergessero dal profondo e avessero la tempra di riunire le loro esistenze…

Si chiese, allora, se anche lei vivesse in quel modo…

Lui ci stava affondando, lentamente, nell'agonia di quella vita mancata e dispersa.

Si chiese se il suo stramaledetto gesto avesse costretto anche lei a vivere così.

A vivere solo di ricordi…

Non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato.

 _Dio se almeno mi odiassi…_

 _Se almeno questo fosse il sentimento che ci lega._

 _Sarebbe qualcosa, almeno…_

 _Qualcosa più del nulla._

 _Se almeno tu mi odiassi…_

 _E invece ho finito per odiare me stesso._

 _Ho distrutto quello che c'era tra noi._

 _Che in fondo era nulla, perché altrimenti non avrei scorto la paura nei tuoi occhi, mentre mi avvicinavo a te e non vedevo più nulla…_

 _E le mie mani si muovevano spinte dall'unico desiderio di averti, senza chiederti più nulla._

 _Senza aspettare, come ho fatto per tutta la vita._

 _Ti ho spinto a credere che avrei potuto farti del male…_

 _E adesso non so nemmeno se saresti mai più capace di fidarti di me…._

 _Ancora._

 _Dio…_

 _Dio non è solo questo._

 _Non puoi amarmi…_

 _Sarebbe già qualcosa._

 _Dio non è questo..._

 _Tu non mi ami._

 _Non senti nulla, non provi nulla…_

 _Allora…_

 _Allora quanto vorrei che tu amassi Oscar…_

 _Quanto vorrei che tu comprendessi ciò che accade nell'esistenza di un essere umano quando riceve la grazia di ascoltare l'impeto dell'amore._

 _Un impeto talmente potente ed assoluto da far perdere la ragione…_

 _Impazziresti…_

 _E capiresti cosa significa vivere, immersa dentro te stessa, ascoltando te stessa…_

 _Non puoi o non vuoi amare?_

 _Non puoi o non vuoi amarmi?_

I pensieri di André divennero impetuosi e lui fu costretto a tornare prepotentemente al punto di partenza.

Il proprio errore.

Quello era l'ostacolo e la chiave della sua esistenza.

Preferiva pensare fosse a causa di quello che Oscar si era allontanata.

Faceva meno male il pensiero che lei avesse avuto paura…

Faceva meno male del pensiero, terribile, che lei non lo avrebbe mai amato e basta.

 _Se almeno mi odiassi_ \- si ripeteva allora, quando, nel sonno, riemergeva l'immagine di lei, confusa nelle prime luci del mattino, quasi che la mente di André anticipasse di poco l'istante in cui anche la vista – almeno per quel che essa ancora gli consentiva – avrebbe individuato i contorni del volto di lei, reali seppure sfuocati, ma conosciuti perché impressi nella mente.

 _Se almeno mi odiassi…_

Le parole di Gerard si piantarono nella testa imponendo al respiro di acquietarsi mentre nuove domande invece lo sollevavano in un moto disarmonico colmo di dubbi…

Un sospiro profondo…

 _Perchè..._

 _Cosa ti spinge a cercarmi e ad osservarmi?_

 _Rassegnazione o pietà verso di me?_

 _Desiderio di tornare al passato o di allontanare quel passato da te stessa?_

La strada verso l'hotel costeggiava i muretti e le cancellate delle case prospicienti.

André alzò lo sguardo e intravide sul muro di cinta di un cortile un roseto ormai sfiorito, le poche foglie ingiallite e spente, i rami abbarbicati tra i mattoni sbrecciati e rossi, piegati dalla pioggia come un'enorme foresta macabra ed inavvicinabile.

Si allungò un poco e staccò un fiore, una rosa bianca striata per il freddo, gonfia, d'acqua, unica rimasta a sfidare la stagione ormai morta.

L'agitò dolcemente per lasciar scorrere via l'acqua e renderla presentabile.

Poi aprì il sacchetto di carta nel quale erano stati riposti i croassant caldi e una generosa fetta di crostata e appoggiò delicatamente la rosa, richiudendo poi il sacchetto.

Lo porse a Gerard insieme alla bottiglia di sidro che erano riusciti a recuperare.

"Vai tu a portare tutto al comandante" – disse piano.

"Ma no. Io non posso. Non…".

"Questa è opera tua ed è giusto che il tuo comandante lo sappia. E poi preferisco così. E' meglio per tutti" – replicò André mestamente.

Il problema della stanza era in parte risolto, Andrè non avrebbe avuto ragione alcuna per tornare da lei.

"No…André…vai tu…" – insistette Gerard.

"Sai...si...credo che tu abbia ragione..." - mormorò l'altro alzando lo sguardo al cielo in tono di rassegnata malinconia.

"Be..bene...allora vai tu".

"No...non intendevo questo. Mi riferivo alla tua domanda. Si...hai ragione...lei...lei dovrebbe sorridere più spesso...quando sorrideva..." – continuò André quasi non stesse più parlando con il soldato – "Credimi…lei…lei sa essere generosa. E quando sorride…".

Le parole morirono sulle labbra.

Rivederla…

Dio quanto avrebbe voluto.

Ma doveva pagare per il suo errore e quello era il prezzo.

Infliggere a se stesso l'ennesima tortura di rivederla e sentirla così distante…

Forse era pari alla tortura di non vederla affatto…

Per non percepire la sua paura.

Era meglio per tutti che fosse stato Gerard a tornare da lei…

Quando Oscar aprì la porta e si trovò di fronte il soldato Lasalle ebbe un moto di sorpresa, anche se si mantenne impassibile.

"Spero sia di vostro gradimento comandante" – bisbigliò l'altro porgendo il sacchetto.

Oscar sospirò appoggiando l'involucro sulla tavola.

Era riuscita finalmente a cambiarsi e a lavarsi con l'acqua calda e questo le era bastato per tornare un poco lucida e dedicarsi così al nuovo incarico che Bouillè le aveva affidato.

Sul piccolo tavolo erano sparsi i fogli dei turni da preparare per il giorno dopo.

"Ti ringrazio…".

L'altro esitò ad uscire e Oscar si voltò ad osservarlo.

"Comandante…scusate…ma volevo dirvi che…che…che fuori dalla porta c'è un ragazzino…" – balbettò Lasalle abbassando lo sguardo.

"Cosa?".

Oscar si diresse verso la porta e sporgendosi intravide verso il fondo del corridoio la sagoma appallottolata di quello che sembrava un mucchietto di stracci, abbandonati lì, dimenticati forse in attesa d'essere bruciati nel camino.

Il corridoio era immerso in una corrente d'aria fredda. Era scuro e vuoto, occupato solo da ceste di vimini abbandonate e qualche mobile corrotto da tarli e polvere.

"Ma che ci fa lì a terra?" – mormorò piano avanzando verso quello strano ammasso informe.

S'inchinò ed effettivamente riconobbe il visetto del bambino, sdraiato a terra, raggomitolato.

Dormiva.

Accanto, gli stivali che il ragazzino si era incaricato di pulire.

Erano perfettamente lucidi…

Gerard si avvicinò.

"Possibile che questo ragazzino venga lasciato qui fuori a dormire?" – si chiese Oscar tentando di capire cosa stesse accadendo.

Gerard le corse in aiuto.

"Posso domandarvi una cosa, comandante?".

Oscar, in ginocchio, alzò lo sguardo in segno affermativo.

"Avete per caso dato del denaro a questo moccioso?".

"Si" – rispose lei perplessa – "Per ringraziarlo…è stato lui ad avere l'idea della mansarda, altrimenti io sarei ancora…".

Oscar non proseguì, ma appoggiò una mano sulla spalla del ragazzino che emise un mugolio di stanchezza.

"Beh, se me lo permettete posso dirvi che avete sbagliato".

"Perché?".

Oscar era sempre più perplessa.

"Te…te…temo che questo genere di bambini la sappia lunga sul modo di guadagnare denaro. Ha visto che voi siete stata generosa e avrà pensato che volevate "stare" con lui…".

"Stare con lui? Gerard ma che ti viene in mente?".

Oscar si rialzò squadrando il soldato con aria minacciosa.

Certe insinuazioni erano fuori luogo e lei non avrebbe tollerato simili discorsi.

Ne sul suo conto, ne sul conto di nessun altro…

Una questione era conoscere certe abitudini e una questione era condividerle…

"Vi chiedo perdono comandante…volevo dire che a Parigi…anche i bambini purtroppo per sopravvivere devono imparare presto a conoscere certi espedienti. I più fortunati vengono presi come garzoni o commessi al mercato. Ma devono comunque sgobbare dalla mattina alla sera e se non c'è nessuno che si occupa di loro finiscono per perdersi…ci sono gli orfanotrofi certo…ma pare che siano anche peggio delle strade di Parigi".

Oscar si ammutolì a quella ricostruzione.

Non era certa di poter accettare con noncuranza quello scenario che ebbe il potere di colpirla come un pugno nello stomaco.

Pensava di conoscere abbastanza del mondo e delle sue brutture.

Anche se il pane non mancava, da quando aveva messo piede a Parigi, si era resa conto che certi quartieri assomigliavano più ad antri oscuri e nascosti, capaci di ingoiare chiunque non avesse i mezzi o la fortuna o la scaltrezza di sfuggire alla miseria ed alla fame.

Tutto acquistava uno spessore tragicamente autentico e lei faticava a ragionare in termini di povertà, fame, miseria, abbandono, sporcizia, malattie che costringevano a cedere e a trasgredire alle regole di esistenze illuminate e conformiste come la sua…

Persino da parte dei bambini…

Oscar tirò un sospiro.

"Che ne sarà di questo bambino?" – si chiese parlando a voce bassa.

Lo chiedeva a se stessa ma fu Gerard a rispondere in tono mesto e rassegnato.

"Se non è riuscito ad ottenere qualcosa da voi è probabile che prima di domattina ci proverà con qualcun altro. E' triste. Volete che lo faccia andare via?".

"Basta così Lasalle" – lo interruppe Oscar – "No, no…tu vai pure…".

Il soldato fece il saluto militare, cercando di non sbattere i tacchi troppo rumorosamente.

"Comunque…se mi permettete…".

Il silenzio del comandante lo indusse a proseguire.

"Io sono crescito in un quartiere molto povero e…ne ho visti tanti di bambini sparire nel nulla. Forse…il fatto che questo sia rimasto qui fuori…fuori dalla vostra stanza intendo…forse ha compreso che di voi può fidarsi…".

"Ho capito Gerard" – balbettò Oscar quasi soffocata.

Un senso d'impotenza misto a rabbia e disgusto si prese lo stomaco e la gola e i muscoli.

I passi silenziosi e cadenzati di Gerard a poco a poco si persero nel corridoio buio e lei si chiese cosa ne avrebbe fatto di quel bambino e della propria insulsa superbia che disprezzava sdegnosamente chiunque fosse portato a cedere a certe pratiche.

Non le accettava ma neppure poteva ignorarne l'esistenza o semplicemente voltarsi dall'altra parte, facendo finta di non conoscere le cause.

Si chinò e senza troppa fatica prese in braccio il bambino.

Era leggero come una piuma perso in quei vestiti troppo grandi per lui.

La pelle era chiara, a tratti nascosta da uno strato di sporcizia opaco e polveroso...

L'odore che emanava quel corpicino, uno strano sentore tra pesce marcio misto a fango e terra e chissà cos'altro era decisamente distante dall'esperienza che Oscar aveva dei bambini.

Non ci aveva fatto caso quando lo aveva intravisto poco prima, forse perché lei stessa era troppo esausta per accorgersi di quel mondo oscuro e viscoso in cui si agitavano esistenze precarie e deboli come quella di quel fanciullo.

Entrò nella stanza e appoggiò il piccolo nel letto.

Lui si riebbe e la guardò fissandola con i suoi occhi chiari e lucidi.

Oscar non parlò.

Il bambino prima tirò un respiro profondo, quasi stesse cercando di farsi coraggio per compiere un gesto che sapeva di dover fare, come di consuetudine, per ottenere ciò che gli aveva imposto di ottenere la fame e la miseria della sua condizione…

Poi allungò una mano appoggiandola sulla guancia di lei…

Lo sguardo si abbassò.

Un gesto quasi meccanico, forse ripetuto chissà quante volte, eppure terribilmente distante dalle movenze di un bambino così piccolo, almeno per quanto quel gesto poteva presagire.

Oscar afferrò il polso del bambino, staccando la mano dal proprio viso.

"No…" – gli disse piano – "No".

L'altro sgranò gli occhi non comprendendo il motivo di quel rifiuto.

Era stato portato dentro la camera, era stato adagiato sul letto, era quindi probabile che il rituale fosse lo stesso di sempre.

L'alone castano chiaro dello sguardo s'illuminò e il bambino strinse le dita e serrò la mascella.

"Monsieur…" – mormorò piano – "Non fatemi male…non fatemi male…".

Se Oscar fosse stata colpita in pieno viso da un pugno probabilmente avrebbe percepito un dolore meno intenso.

"No…non preoccuparti…io…io ho fame…vuoi mangiare con me? Ti va di farmi compagnia?" – mormorò lei, incredula ed incerta, tentando di cambiare discorso.

Cinicamente lo impose a stessa, perché faticava ad accettare ciò che aveva appena sentito.

Il bambino sorpreso a sua volta annuì senza più parlare.

Lei si alzò e lui si mise a sedere sul letto.

I piedi sbucavano dai calzoni troppo larghi, così come le braccia sottili dalla giacca troppo grande mentre il respiro intenso si stava calmando a poco a poco.

Oscar si diresse verso la brocca e la porse al bambino indicandogli di lavarsi le mani.

L'altro aggrottò le sopracciglia, quasi non capisse il senso di quella richiesta.

Per le sue abitudini, quando si trattava di mangiare, non era il caso di perdere tempo in simili lungaggini.

Ma se così gli veniva ordinato di fare, allora l'avrebbe fatto.

Mentre lo osservava Oscar si rammentò che André non era più tornato.

Una sottile delusione le corse addosso.

Poi strinse i pugni e si decise ad aprire il sacchetto.

Il profumo dolce dei croassant caldi si sparse nella stanza.

Insieme ad esso Oscar riconobbe quello intenso e fresco della rosa appoggiata delicatamente sopra.

Estrasse il fiore immergendo la mente nel suo profumo.

No…

 _André c'era_ – si disse.

Anche se non era li, con lei.

Anche se non c'era bisogno per loro di parlare, scontrarsi, discutere, vedersi.

André era con lei.

Alla fine c'era ed uno strano senso di nostalgia la invase mentre osservava quel bambino divorare tutto ciò che Lasalle aveva portato.

Lei se ne riservò solo una piccola parte, insieme al sidro, a scaldare lo stomaco e annebbiare un poco la mente, quel tanto che serviva a sciogliere la resistenza dei muscoli.

Oscar comprese che quel gesto era opera di André.

Non ne aveva alcun dubbio.

Nonostante tutto quello che era accaduto tra loro.

Nonostante tutto quello che non era accaduto tra loro.

Oscar si scosse al pensiero che André l'amava…

In quel turbine di giornate faticose, intense e dense…

In quella vita che lei aveva scelto, buona solo per consentirle di mantenersi distante da tutto...

In quella stessa vita che adesso le aveva messo sotto gli occhi quelli chiusi e leggeri di quella strana creatura, così inconsueta ed incomprensibile…

André l'amava…

Oscar ascoltò quel pensiero divenire assoluto tanto da fare male.

Un dolore sordo la percorse mescolato al sangue che scorreva ed alla sensazione che nulla sarebbe mai tornato come prima.

Forse nemmeno lo voleva.

Si chiese quale direzione avrebbe mai potuto prendere la sua vita?

E se sarebbe mai stata capace di amare?

In fondo si disse che era stata lei a distruggere tutto ciò che c'era tra loro.

Non André…

Non lui che viveva, amava e percepiva la vita e lei e loro.

Era stata lei a distruggere ciò che loro erano stati…

Lei che, alla fine di tutto, non aveva saputo trovare altra risposta che fuggire da lui.

E adesso…

Adesso a lei pareva di dover fuggire persino da se stessa.

Era questo che intendeva André?

Adesso Oscar non era più certa di avere la forza di riuscire a ricostruire quel poco che restava di loro.

E se adesso fosse stato lui a non accettarla più?

E se adesso fosse stato André a non volere più sapere nulla di lei?

Aggiungere un altro dolore e un altro rifiuto…

La pioggia aveva ripreso a scendere incessante e rumorosa.

Oscar decise che non aveva senso torturare se stessa oltre ciò che il suo fisico avrebbe mai potuto consentirle.

Con movimenti lenti superò il corpo del bambino che ora si era addormentato, senza sfiorarlo e si rannicchiò nell'angolo libero del letto.

Osservò le spalle di quello strano ospite, così vicino eppure così distante dalla sua vita.

Lo coprì con la coperta e poi anche lei sfinita si addormentò.

78


	6. Notre Dame de Paris

_**Notre Dame de Paris**_

 _Je suis le diable._

 _Si tu veux faire un pacte avec moi, tu seras le plus adroit des serruriers, et tu pourras entreprendre tous les ouvrages que tu voudras *_

Passi veloci si rincorrevano lungo le scale, a salire su, sempre più su, nell'antro scuro di un palazzaccio tetro e fatiscente in Rue des Rats.

Nel buio, l'eco** d'incerti miagolii arruffati, concerti lascivi mescolati alle imprecazioni biascicate di soldati ubriachi, e ancora più in là, alla corrente impetuosa della Senna…

"Una vista incredibile!".

"Non sarai venuto solo per ammirare il panorama?".

Nel silenzio l'incedere veloce dei passi decisi e poi un grido…

"Io intendevo questo…".

"Diavolo d'un soldato! Mi hai fatto paura…pensavo…".

La voce giovane si perse, sovrastata dal mugolio sordo di un bacio aperto, intenso, vorace.

Nel silenzio, il suono secco degli stivali gettati uno dopo l'altro ed il fruscio debole di abiti ampi che scivolavano giù, via via gremiti, quasi strappati, mentre dita esperte si districavano con veloce sapienza a liberare il corpo della giovane donna dai lacci del busto e dalle gonne di crinolina e da tutto ciò che separava le mani dalla pelle calda e bianca.

Nel silenzio, gli indumenti cadevano a terra, abbandonati, mentre altre dita, altrettanto esperte, si facevano strada, attraverso la stoffa rigida di un'uniforme.

Nel silenzio un altro grido, una risata irriverente…

"Alain…" – ripetè la giovane donna mentre si allungava a ricambiare il bacio, affondando le mani nei capelli folti dell'uomo che continuava a percorrere il corpo dell'altra suscitando un respiro più intenso ed inebriante.

La bocca sulla bocca a catturare la lingua in una danza contrapposta di continua conquista…

Un lembo di pelle e poi una curva nascosta e l'incavo del collo…

"Mi sei mancata Laure…" – bisbigliò il soldato afferrando la giovane che aveva di fronte, sollevandola mentre lei leggera e libera dagli abiti si concedeva all'abbraccio, ricambiandolo e lasciandosi prendere, nella soffitta buia, lassù…

E dalla finestra piccola e sudicia l'alone della luna si allungava, inondando di riflessi freddi i tetti e le guglie di Notre Dame che parevano animarsi come l'enorme scheletro di un gigante marino spiaggiato, ombreggiato a tratti dall'incedere lento delle nuvole che oscuravano il chiarore dell'astro.

La destra sapientemente tratteneva i polsi della giovane donna piccoli e sottili, mentre la sinistra indugiava sul petto acerbo e i capezzoli turgidi e i fianchi morbidi, muovendosi poi più veloce ed intensa, per strappare con altrettanta velocità un gemito soffocato, vertigine inebriante dei sensi e della mente.

Nella soffitta buia, l'aria fredda lambiva i corpi avvinghiati e stretti mossi appena dall'incedere del calore animato da gesti sapienti e decisi e ricercati.

"Anche tu…".

Intensamente il respiro si prese ogni altra parola e ogni altro suono per lasciare spazio unicamente alla danza dei movimenti e degli abbracci voluti e chiesti con l'urgenza del tempo che scorreva e del desiderio che aumentava.

Un gioco contrapposto di carezze e baci, mentre i muscoli leggeri e caldi della giovane scivolarono lungo il corpo di Alain inebriato dal contatto delle gambe dell'amante, saldamente strette ai fianchi, pronte a chiuderlo su di se per godere del lento ed intenso avanzare dentro di lei.

Nessuna esitazione, nessuna schermaglia se non quella che inarcava i corpi a spingersi l'uno dentro l'altro, in un affondo sempre più d'impeto e di estasi, in un ritmo che si liberava nelle dita chiuse sulla schiena, affondate nella pelle…

Il respiro si ritrasse, imprigionato a stento, impegnato a godere dell'istante in cui i corpi aderirono l'uno a quello dell'altra e, affondo dopo affondo, ciascuno percorse l'esigua distanza ed avanzò dentro l'altro, suscitando un gemito soffocato e poi un grido profondo, quasi liberatorio.

Orgasmo liquido disciolto impetuoso e pieno conquistò il ventre espandendosi fino a raggiungere tutto il corpo, le braccia, le gambe e via via fino a liberarsi in uno spasmo unico e dirompente.

"Bambina…".

Alain chiamava così la giovane Laure.

L'aveva conosciuta una sera, qualche settimana prima, quando aveva deciso di lasciarsi tentare da nuovi incontri e si era ritrovato insieme ad alcuni compagni di ventura nella locanda dove lei e altre giovani cameriere lavoravano.

Una bettola per esser precisi ma Alain solo aveva pensato a divertirsi un po'.

Quel tanto che poteva permettersi con la misera paga di Soldato della Guardia, anzi, con gli infinitesimi avanzi di quella miserrima paga!

Laure gli era parsa bella, di una bellezza semplice e testarda, nonostante la giovane esibisse una sorta di innata e raffinata capacità di ammaliare con un solo sguardo ed una sola carezza, sapientemente sospesa e concessa a preludio dell'incontro che avrebbe rappresentato solo sesso, merce da pagare e anche profumatamente.

Alain nemmeno se la sarebbe potuta permettere…

Alain ci si doveva solo divertire.

E invece la prima sera in cui l'aveva incontrata aveva deciso che voleva conoscerla…

Assurdamente e contro ogni regola di "buon senso", se di buono ci si poteva cavare qualcosa da un posto come quello…

E qualcosa di buono alla fine ne era uscito davvero se come accadeva sempre più spesso Alain si ritrovava colmo di quel senso di appartenenza e di attrazione calda ed intensa che lo faceva vacillare a volte e soffocare durante i rigidi turni di guardia, tanto che era costretto a passeggare su e giù con il rischio di farsi ammonire dai superiori, per trattenere la foga di fuggire via e finire tra le braccia di Laure…

E quasi il respiro gli veniva meno quando lui entrava nella bettola e poteva osservare lo sguardo di Laure che lo accoglieva e bruciava dell'istinto di averlo e lui allora prendeva a seguirla con gli occhi, impassibile, mentre lei si mordeva il labbro nella fretta di servire i clienti più noiosi e poi scomparire nel fondo della soffitta per averlo davvero…

Era bella Laure…

Di una bellezza sincera e diretta…

E da allora Alain non l'aveva più lasciata, ne con gli occhi ne con il cuore.

"Mi ami?" – chiese Laure con un filo di voce, respirando piano, mentre godeva dell'intenso e ritmico scorrere – "Dimmelo…".

"Bambina…si…".

"Davvero…è…la prima volta che…".

Era la prima volta che Alain si concedeva di ammettere con Laure che l'amava…

Nel respiro corto della corsa intensa e dirompente, il corpo attraversato da una corrente impetuosa che scioglieva i muscoli e li librava in una dimensione conosciuta e voluta e ricercata come la più dolce delle voglie…

"Ti amo…" – ripetè Alain affondando la bocca sul petto della giovane mentre il corpo, tutto, teso fino allo spasimo, raggiungeva quell'istante perduto dove ogni parte diventa molle e perduta riempiendosi dell'essenza dell'altro e del nulla di se stessi.

La giovane rise e subito un gemito istintivo più intenso si sovrappose e si perse nel buio della stanza, mentre Alain sopraffatto aveva solo il tempo di mettere delicatamente una mano sulla bocca dell'altra per evitare che quell'espressione di piacere arrivasse fino alle orecchie degli altri clienti della locanda…

Quel respiro e quel gemito erano solo suoi e di nessun altro…

Gli ci volle un po' per riprendere fiato e Alain inebriato e perso nell'orgasmo intenso e liquido di quel contatto e di quella carne tiepida ed accogliente si lasciò andare sul letto, respirando piano, mentre la sua giovane amante si permetteva di gustare un po' più lentamente il corpo di quel soldato che aveva conosciuto una sera, qualche settimana prima, e a cui, da allora, pensava in continuazione, nonostante il lavoro in quella specie di locanda dove ai clienti migliori non venivano serviti solo vino e pietanze alla brace.

"Sono felice che tu sia riuscito ad arrivare…oggi è stata una giornata così triste…con tutta quella pioggia…"- mormorò Laure mentre accarezzava il torace ampio del giovane e scorreva con le dita a saggiare la consistenza dei muscoli lisci e morbidi.

"Te l'avevo promesso".

"Certo, spero tu non abbia avuto dei problemi per causa mia…".

Alain si voltò ad osservare il volto della giovane.

La pelle chiara era arrossata sulle guance, umida e morbida, ancora piena dell'impeto dei baci e delle carezze e del contatto con il viso del giovane soldato, ruvido seppure sbarbato da poco…

Gli occhi, limpidi e voraci emanavano una luce intensa, colma dell'amplesso che li aveva presi e trafitti entrambi, lasciandoli persi ed abbandonati.

"Non preoccuparti. Diciamo che grazie ad un amico per il momento non dovrei passare dei guai con i miei superiori…".

"Un amico? Scommetto che si tratta…" – cinquettò l'altra.

"Di André. Certo" – confermò Alain con tono piuttosto insofferente.

"Me lo immaginavo. Me ne hai sempre parlato bene. Ma lui sapeva che saresti venuto qui?".

"Più o meno…".

"Avevi promesso di portarlo con te…".

"Aveva altri impegni questa sera".

"Da come ne parli, immagino sia per una donna!" – esclamò Laurie incuriosita.

"Più o meno!" – bofonchiò Alain sorridendo.

"La prossima volta devi…".

Alain interruppe con decisione i discorsetti di Laure.

"Lui non frequenta certi posti".

"Come non frequenta "certi posti"?" – l'apostofrò lei – "Sarebbe a dire che a lui non interessano certe persone? Ha una moglie allora…una fidanzata!?".

Alain sorrise perché in effetti la domanda innocente di Laure poteva avere solo una risposta.

"Più o meno!" – ripetè questa volta calcando volutamente sul tono canzonatorio della risposta.

"Alain! Mi stai prendendo in giro? Che significano queste risposte?".

Le domande di Laure non erano casuali…

E l'insofferenza della giovane tradì i reali intenti che le giravano per la testa.

Laure si sedette sul letto osservando l'uomo disteso accanto a se, mentre lui aveva chiuso gli occhi e si massaggiava le tempie come per scacciare dalla mente l'istintiva irritazione che gli suscitava la vita di André e quel suo attaccamento assurdo verso il loro comandante.

"Ma perché t'interessa tanto il mio amico?" – mormorò voltandosi e allungandosi per abbracciare la giovane e tentare con una vigorosa stretta di farle dimenticare quel discorso.

Le mani cinsero la vita e si aprirono suscitando un gridolino di piacere che però si perse nel buio della stanza.

"Alain…non m'interessa il tuo amico…ma sai il lavoro che faccio…".

Alain si fece serio.

Lasciò la giovane e voltò lo guardo dall'altra parte.

"Certo che lo so…lo so bene…dannazione…e con questo?".

"Madame mi consente di…".

Laure si morse il labbro.

L'intento della giovane si rivelava, suo malgrado…

Alain tirò un sospiro.

Conosceva il mestiere di Laure…

Non si era illuso che lei avrebbe cambiato vita solo per onorare la passione che li legava, perché forse parlare di amore non era il caso…

L'amore pretende e annulla…

L'amore non accetta compromessi e vuole tutto.

Se Alain avesse parlato di amore a Laure l'avrebbe persa…

Se Alain avesse voluto averla tutta per se avrebbe dovuto portarla via da li e sposarla e per fare questo non sarebbe di certo bastata la misera paga che prendeva nei Soldati della Guardia.

Con quella ci manteneva a mala pena se stesso e sua madre e la piccola Diane…

"Non sono io ad essere interessata al "tuo" amico"!" – proseguì Laure interrompendo la serie di pensieri che colmavano la mente di Alain – "Se fosse per me non ti chiederei niente di nessuno. Ma madame mi ha rimproverato. Se desidero stare solo con una persona è bene che quella persona paghi ed è bene che quel guadagno non sia da meno di quello che madame prenderebbe se io…".

"Basta!" – gridò Alain.

"No, sai quali sono i patti" – insistette la giovane con voce incrinata e lacrime che salivano alla gola – "Se io non porto abbastanza denaro…".

Laure si voltò dall'altra parte.

Persino lei faticava a ragionare in quei termini di fronte all'uomo che, nonostante tutto, le aveva preso il cuore e la mente e a cui sentiva di appartenere ogni giorno di più…

Un'attrazione calda ed intensa che la faceva vacillare, soffocata dai gesti di accoglienza che doveva comunque riservare ai clienti della bettola e dai gesti lascivi ed insistenti che questi si permettevano nei suoi confronti e che lei non poteva rifiutare…

In quei momenti la mente si rifugiava nel pensiero di Alain e Laure s'immaginava tra le sue braccia, lei, sola, e lui addosso a colmare cadenze intense che si allargavano dal ventre fino a colpire i sensi tutti per lasciarla dispersa e raccolta…

"Posso stare con te…" – la voce tremò davvero – "Ma così non potrò mai ripagare madame di quello che ha speso per me…ecco perché ti chiedo dei tuoi amici…è necessario che altri clienti vengano alla locanda. Non occorre che chiedano di stare con le ragazze ma almeno che bevano e…".

"André non è così. Puoi scordartelo. Te l'avevo già detto. Io non lo farò venire in un posto simile solo per gonfiare le tasche di quella megera della tua padrona!" – rispose Alain severo, anche se si pentì subito al pensiero che quella durezza lui era costretto a riservarla proprio a Laure.

"Non è per lei Alain, ma per me!" – replicò Laure, portandosi una mano alla gola.

Non voleva piangere ma la gola le faceva male nello sforzo di trattenere le lacrime.

Alain si zittì.

La spietata rappresentazione del meccanismo infernale che trovava la sua origine nella forsennata e spasmodica ricerca di soldi e concludeva il suo percorso nella medesima direzione non lasciava scampo.

 _Paris…_

Quanto sapeva essere dannatamente spietata e terribile e senza scampo quella città.

 _Paris…_

Alain sapeva bene che Laure non aveva scelto quella vita che per due sacrosante ragioni: avere un tetto sulla testa e mangiare almeno una volta al giorno…

E quando lui le aveva chiesto di lasciare quella vita e quel posto aveva scoperto che Laure non avrebbe potuto.

Non subito almeno, non fino a quando lei non avesse ripagato Madame Nuit del denaro "sborsato" per farla arrivare a Parigi, dandole poi un tetto sulla testa e vestiti dignitosi ed ammetterla nella cerchia delle sue ragazze, debitamente registrata nel libro paga della locanda.

Ripulita dalle bestioline insidiose che popolavano i capelli, strofinata a dovere, rifocillata per giorni fino a far rifiorire i muscoli smunti e far scomparire le occhiaie dal viso, quella che era poco più che una mocciosa di campagna era diventata una delle giovani più corteggiate ed ambite di Madame Nuit, senza per questo subire la tragica sorte di tante prostitute che trascorrevano la loro vita perdendosi negli angoli freddi e scuri di Parigi, per finire annientate da qualche malattia o da gravidanze maledette oppure semplicemente dalla fame perché ormai non più in grado di ammaliare i clienti con la loro bellezza e la loro giovinezza…

E Alain, forte del suo ruolo di Soldato della Guardia Metropolitana, a cui tra gli altri erano affidati i compiti di polizia compreso quello di controllare come venivano amministrati e gestiti i bordelli di Parigi, era riuscito sorprendentemente a strappare a Madame Nuit un'unica concessione: essere l'unico "cliente" di Laure…

Ma anche questo, alla fine, avrebbe avuto il suo prezzo.

Un prezzo difficile da pagare.

"Al diavolo!" – imprecò Alain alzandosi e gettando via le coperte.

"Adesso dove vai?" – chiese Laure impaurita dall'improvviso cambiamento di umore.

"Vado via. Domattina devò alzarmi presto. Non sono un'idiota. Non so nemmeno se il nostro comandante lascerà perdere la storia dell'alloggio. Domani potrei essere in cella d'isolamento! Quindi se sgarro anche sui turni di guardia posso dire addio al mio posto di lavoro".

"Alain, scusami…non volevo farti arrabbiare con le mie parole…".

Alain s'infilò la camicia e poi si mise la giacca e infine gli stivali.

La fretta iniziale di abbandonare quel percorso doloroso e reale si smorzò e quasi pentito della sua stessa foga si sedette sul letto tirando un sospiro di rassegnazione.

"Non c'è l'ho con te Laure, mi dispiace. Ma non sopporto di saperti in un posto come questo. Non sopporto l'idea che qualcuno possa toccarti e averti solo perché io non guadagno abbastanza denaro per poterti sposare e portare via da qui…".

La giovane si avvicinò ad Alain appoggiandosi alla schiena, aderendo ad essa e cingendogli la vita da dietro.

"Se fosse un amico ti farebbe meno male?" – chiese lei.

Un sussulto scosse quel corpo possente eppure capace di gesti gentili e profondi.

"No…non cambierebbe nulla…" – rispose Alain e nella voce strozzata l'infinita tristezza di quella considerazione.

"Lo so…lo capisco. Ma almeno sapresti che un amico non potrebbe mai farmi del male o trattarmi come certi nobili…".

"Mio Dio Laure basta ti prego!".

Alain si alzò disgustato dalle immagini suscitate dalla gelida affermazione dell'altra.

"Scusa…" – ripetè Laure.

"Tornerò presto e vedrò di portare qualche amico…" – chiosò Alain rassegnato.

"Alain…ascolta…".

"Che altro c'è?".

Alain si fermò, quasi impietrito…

Ora sarebbe voluto andare via al più presto, perché per lui quei discorsi erano davvero insopportabili.

"Potremmo fare…ascolta…".

L'altro si voltò con sguardo insofferente.

"Da qualche giorno è arrivata una nuova ragazza…".

Alain restò silenzioso in attesa di capire dove volesse arrivare Laure.

"E' timida e Madame Nuit sta cercando di farle prendere un po' di coraggio…".

Il tenore delle parole era tanto dolce quanto sorprendentemente disgustoso l'oggetto del racconto.

"Non mi giudicare male…ma se quel tuo amico, come dici, è una brava persona…ecco…potrebbe chiedere si stare con Helena…quella giovane si chiama così. Magari lui potrà essere gentile e lei così non soffrirà…".

"Io…io non credo di aver mai ascoltato un discorso più assurdo di questo!" – sentenziò Alain avviandosi verso la porta, la voce incrinata dalla rabbia.

"No…aspetta…Alain ascoltami…" – lo supplicò Laure.

Lui si fermò ma non si voltò.

I pugni erano chiusi e se la giovane avesse potuto guardarlo in faccia avrebbe constatato l'estrema pena e il sordo disgusto che Alain provava in quel momento, anche se…

 _Non è colpa tua…_ – si disse Alain voltandosi verso Laure.

Quello era il mondo in cui viveva la gente che moriva di fame e quello, e altro, quella gente era disposta a fare per non morire di fame.

"Alain…capisco a cosa stai pensando. Ti chiedo solo di far venire qualche amico. E se come dici quell'André è una persona gentile, magari anche lui potrà ricavarne qualcosa…Helena è molto bella…".

"Te lo ripeto…André non è il tipo a cui interessino certe cose…".

"Ma non credo non sia mai stato con una donna!" – sbottò l'altra insistendo.

Alain avrebbe voluto rispondere…

 _Più o meno…_

Ma comprese che non avrebbe avuto alcun senso spiegare quale fosse l'esistenza assurda di André, dato che Alain stesso faticava a comprenderla, imprigionata e chiusa in una sorta di gabbia, da cui l'altro non pareva particolarmente interessato ad uscirne fuori…

Eppure…

L'idea di Laure non gli piaceva ma se da quella storia si fosse potuto cavare qualcosa di buono…

Dannazione come era stato per lui.

Tanto valeva provarci!

Tanto più che dalla descrizione di quella giovane, André poteva davvero essere il più adatto a consentirle di accettare il destino che le era stato riservato e almeno iniziare quella vita senza subire chissà quali violenze, come accadeva spesso alle ragazze che venivano iniziate alla vita nelle case di piacere.

Alain annuì senza più parlare e si avviò deciso verso la porta.

Laure fece un balzo e si affrettò a scendere dal letto, avvolta solo nel lenzuolo.

Afferrò con foga il vestito per indossarlo e quel gesto le fece scivolare giù il lenzuolo.

"Aspetta…" – ripetè con voce incrinata – "Ti accompagno di sotto…non voglio che madame pensi che non sono stata gentile con te…".

"Basta ho detto!" – gridò Alain pentendosi subito dell'irruenza della voce e chiudendo la giovane in un abbraccio.

Lei rimase immobile ascoltando il tepore di quel corpo tanto più grande di lei che la racchiudeva e quasi avrebbe voluto scomparire in esso, per lasciare quel posto, per sempre.

Alain si accostò all'orecchio della ragazza.

"Lascerò a madame denaro sufficiente per tutta la notte. Resta qui ti prego…resta con me anche se io non ci sarò…" – mormorò piano.

Laure annuì affondando nell'abbraccio.

Alain si chinò e raccolse il lenzuolo che fece scorrere sulle spalle dell'altra avvolgendo quel corpo ancora acerbo ma già segnato dal destino che si prende chi non può difendersi o chi ha ormai perso se stesso.

"Resterò qui allora…" – mormorò Laure.

"Brava piccola…".

"Quando tornerai?".

"Appena possibile…appena possibile…".

Un bacio leggero sulla fronte e la mano a scompigliare i capelli già arruffatti furono gli ultimi gesti che posero fine all'incontro.

"Sai…" – disse Alain prima di uscire – "C'è proprio una vista incredibile da quassù…Notre Dame è davvero bella. Semmai riusciremo a stare insieme ti prometto che dalla nostra casa vedrai la cattedrale e quella vista sarà solo per noi e nessun altro…".

La porta si chiuse e Laurie tornò a guardare la luce tremolante della luna che disegnava ombre strane sui contrafforti di Notre Dame.

Vibrazioni intense battevano ancora nelle viscere riversandosi sulla pelle e dalle guance, involontarie, due lacrime calde si liberarno finalmente scivolando leggere.

"Perdonami Alain…" – mormorò tra se e se stringendosi al lenzuolo.

"Quella donna…" – bofonchiò uno dei soldati tra i primi a ricevere i brogliacci con i nuovi turni di guardia alla Basse Gêole – "Quella donna…maledetta puttana aristocratica! Non la passerà liscia! Anche a costo di farmi impiccare giuro che gliela farò pagare. Maledizione, cosa crede? Che ci lasceremo trattare come burattini?".

Fare la guardia ad un prigioniero non rientrava propriamente tra i compiti spettanti alla Guardia Metropolitana e l'apprendere quella mattina del nuovo incarico all'obitorio dello Chatelet stava suscitando una mezza sollevazione di rabbia, dato che quel posto non godeva di nessuna attrattiva.

C'erano solo cadaveri, sporchi, puzzolenti, dimenticati da tutti.

Alcuni irriconoscibili, altri lasciati a marcire prima che qualcuno si degnasse di seppellirli.

"Piantala Vincent! Sei un soldato e questi sono ordini…se non ti sta bene…" – gli replicò un altro seppure senza troppa convinzione.

"Piantala tu imbecille! Io non eseguo gli ordini di una donna!" – gridò Vincent – "E adesso andrò a dirgliene quattro!".

L'uomo si alzò facendo pochi passi decisi verso l'uscita della stanza dove si trovava insieme ad altri soldati.

"E dove? Per quanto ne sappiamo quella se ne va sempre prestissimo al mattino. Chissà dov'è a quest'ora!".

"Starà a spassarsela in qualche bel locale dove si mangia e si beve molto meglio di quello che rifilano a noi…" – contestò Vincent buttando all'aria il foglio con l'indicazione dei turni di guardia.

"Io non penso" – intervenne un altro soldato – "Mi hanno riferito che questo pomeriggio ci sarà una cerimonia solenne a Notre Dame in onore dei principi russi. Alcuni di noi sono già stati destinati al servizio d'ordine…è probabile che il comandante sia alla cattedrale per accertarsi che tutto proceda con ordine…".

"Ah è così allora? Io in quel posto lurido e altri all'aria aperta a prendersi gli sguardi delle donne di Parigi! Magari tra quelli c'è anche André! Quella non lo manderebbe mai alla Basse Gêole!" – esclamò Vincent sempe più arrabbiato.

Gli altri alzarono le spalle e si caricarono le baionette avviandosi verso i rispettivi posti di guardia.

"Fa un po' come ti pare Vincent. Ma se non eseguirai gli ordini sarai accusato di insubordinazione…".

Il soldato fece una smorfia di disgusto e borbottò qualche frase che ai compagni parve sconnessa e senza senso.

"E chi mi accuserà d'insubordinazione? Il comandante? Quella donna? Finchè l'avremo un comandante! Finchè l'avremo!" - continuò a parlottare tra se mentre imboccava una via diretta lontano dallo Chatelet.

"Ma dove vai adesso?" – gli gridarono gli altri.

"Non vi riguarda…sarò al mio posto…voi andate…".

I soldati lo videro sparire all'angolo di Rue du Petit Lion, mentre loro si diressero verso l'Ile du Palais, alla piazza di Notre Dame.

Il sole ormai alto aveva iniziato a scaldare l'aria fredda e umida e le voci della città si animavano a poco a poco.

"Aspettate…".

Voltaire e Lasalle si voltarono e videro Alain che affrettava il passo e con lui André.

"Allora Alain…com'è andata ieri sera? Te la sei spassata? Eppure eri già a dormire quando sono rientrato. Come mai?" – chiese Voltaire appioppando ad Alain una manata sulla spalla.

"Piantala idiota, non sono affari tuoi!" – mugugnò l'altro con sguardo scuro.

"Ahi…ahi!" - rise uno dei compari – "Dalla faccia direi che non sei rimasto soddisfatto. La tua bella era già impegnata?".

Alain ascoltò quelle parole e nonostante avesse superato il gruppetto si voltò di scatto piantando il pugno chiuso sotto il mento del soldato che si era permesso di ironizzare sulla serata.

Non disse nulla ma l'ombra scura che corse nello sguardo brillò fugace dalla rabbia e parlò all'altro molto più di qualsiasi rimprovero.

Alain era sempre stato di poche parole.

Anche André si stupì della strana reazione ma decise di tacere.

Avrebbero raggiunto i posti loro assegnati per la guardia nella piazza di Notre Dame e poi forse, quando Alain si fosse calmato, avrebbe tentato di chiedergli cosa fosse accaduto.

In quel momento Lasalle gli si accostò.

"Sei riuscito a vedere il comandante questa mattina?" – chiese il giovane ad André.

"No…credo sia uscita molto presto…".

"Peccato…volevo sapere come aveva passato la notte?".

L'affermazione abbe il potere di far sussultare André.

"Che intendi dire?" – chiese lui quasi bloccandosi in mezzo alla via e afferrando Lasalle per un braccio.

Lui ridacchiò e poi si espresse in maniera sibillina.

"Non era da sola questa notte il nostro comandante!" – esclamò il giovane divertito.

"Cosa?".

Le voci stupite dei soldati che camminavano poco più avanti - l'indifferenza da sempre esibita verso comandante rodeva e rimestava i sentimenti, e tra quelli l'insana curiosità di conoscere tutto della vita di quella donna – s'impennarono nell'aria, in una corale sollevazione sospinta dalle quattro parolette di Gerard gettate al vento, sovrastando il vociare e i rumori della città che si animava verso una nuova giornata.

André squadrò Lasalle, lo sguardo tra il perso e il sorpreso, ma non osò aprir bocca, incerto se gli convenisse semplicemente "non sapere" nulla o evitare che gli altri sapessero…

"Parla Lasalle…che diavolo intendi dire…" – chiesero all'unisono gli altri soldati accerchiando il giovane.

"Oh…niente che vi riguardi. Non…non… posso dire nulla…" – balbettò Lasalle intuendo d'aver detto una schiocchezza, anche se ormai era troppo tardi per aggirare la malsana curiosità di quegli avanzi di galera che parevano peggio delle massaie al mercato di Les Halles.

"Lasalle…" – intervenne Alain severo – "Vedi di non tirare troppo la corda…altrimenti sai di cosa siamo capaci…".

"Ap…ap…appunto!" – sibilò Gerard raccogliendo tutto il coraggio che aveva in corpo – "Dato che so di cosa siete capaci sappiate che dalla mia bocca non uscirà una parola. Se ci tenete tanto a sapere qualcosa chiedetelo direttamente a lei!".

Gerard rise quasi insolentemente per scrollarsi di dosso lo sguardo lucido e cinico degli altri e poi allungò il passo e sparì inghiottito dalla folla.

André rimase li trafitto e silenzioso, a chiedersi che avesse voluto dire l'altro con quelle dannate parole, a ripercorrere gl'istanti della serata precedente, per comprendere, anche se non doveva, per sapere, anche se non gli spettava, per acquietare il respiro, anche se nulla gli era dovuto sulla vita di lei…

Dannazione…

Ci era dentro fino al collo nella vita di Oscar…

Si era nutrito di lei, in tutti quegli anni.

Di lei e della distanza che li divideva…

E da quando le aveva rivelato i suoi sentimenti, quella distanza si era trasformata in un abisso.

Ma che lei "non fosse stata sola" era visione assurda e senza senso compiuto o logico per André.

Nessuna alternativa che non andasse a cozzare con il pensiero che lei "doveva" essere sola.

Non era mai accaduta una cosa del genere.

André ebbe un tuffo al cuore.

La visione del Maggiore Girodel che avanzava lungo il corridoio della Concergierie…

E poi quell'assurda farsa dello scambio degli alloggi all'Entrague…

Lasciare Oscar finalmente sola in quell'angusta mansarda non era equivalso ad avere certezza che lei sarebbe rimasta sola…

Lasalle aveva visto qualcun altro…

Le altre domande finirono per perdersi nella morsa della rabbia e dell'insofferenza…

Quella faccenda non aveva senso ma soprattutto non era affar suo.

Non poteva più permettersi di scivolare in quella specie di nido di serpenti a cui sempre più assomigliavano le stupide congetture da cui si lasciava afferrare…

André si passò una mano sul viso.

Era dannatamente impossibile!

Cosa?

Che pensasse che Oscar non fosse rimasta sole, quella notte?

O che lui se ne stesse li a rimuginare su quella dannata visione?

Non gli spettava nulla della vita di Oscar.

Lui era libero dannazione e lei era altrettanto libera.

Bruciava quella libertà…

Bruciava sentirsi dispersi e separati da lei, dalla sua vita, dalle sue scelte, dal suo dannatissimo orgoglio che a quanto pare non era poi così saldo…

Mio Dio…

Cosa poteva importargli a quel punto di chi ci fosse stato con Oscar?

Un moto di rabbia percorse i muscoli.

Quella sofferenza non aveva più senso.

Quella vita non gli bastava più.

Una frase tanto banale aveva avuto il potere di gettarlo dentro una specie di antro buio.

Ancora…

Di nuovo…

Come un tempo…

Un unico spasmodico pensiero.

Vederla…

Come sempre.

Come un tempo…

Eppure…

Avrebbe preferito non vederla mai più.

Mai più.

Che se ne andasse portandosi via il suo stupido orgoglio, la sua intransigenza, la sua caparbietà, la sua distanza…

Solo vederla…

Anche questo davvero cominciava a non bastargli più.

Chiunque ci fosse stato con lei, c'era che lui non poteva soccombere così, prigioniero della propria dannazione al pensiero che l'avrebbe persa…

L'aveva già persa. C'era riuscito a perderla con le sue stesse mani.

Anzi no, lei non c'era mai stata nelle sue mani…

Mai!

L'aria limpida e fredda del mattino un poco riscaldata dai raggi tiepidi del sole s'insinuò leggera sul viso, mentre André percorse con lo sguardo la piazzetta sulla quale sulla quale si affacciava Notre Dame, per poi sollevarsi e correre alle due torri mozze della cattedrale, unite l'una all'altra dal corridoio di passaggio, e poi alla facciata che ornava la costruzione centrale, severa e scura, ad animarsi sotto la luce, elevandosi contro il cielo quasi a volerlo toccare.

Le mura possenti e grigie della chiesa ombreggiate e umide della pioggia battente del giorno prima, contenevano le fila di statue in pietra che risaltavano nella loro colorazione ocra appena solcata da striscie verdastre, là dove l'acqua piovana si era fermata ristagnando incapace di scorrere via, gorgogliando dai doccioni.

Scelta insolita, Notre Dame, per ospitare la cerimonia in onore della famiglia di principi russi, ma non del tutto anomala se si considerava che Reims accoglieva solitamente le incoronazioni dei nuovi sovrani, mentre Saint Denis le cerimonie per la dipartita degli stessi.

Quell'evento non riguardava ne l'una ne l'altra circostanza e dato che nemmeno la Reggia di Versailles pareva godere di particolare attrazione da parte del principe ospite, era stato inevitabile finire nella calda e chiassosa atmosfera di Parigi, proprio dentro Notre Dame che pure, per quanto edificio imponente e grandioso, a quel tempo appariva ormai come un gigante ferito, colpito a morte dall'incuria e dall'abbandono da parte degli abitanti, forse troppo impegnati a sopravvivere alla miseria, piuttosto che pensare ad occuparsi di rinvigorire il fascino misterioso della chiesa secolare.

Quel giorno l'edificio era presidiato da numerose guarnigioni di soldati con il compito di tenere a distanza la folla di cittadini e di curiosi, assiepata dietro le misere barricate che ostruivano il passaggio dalle viuzze che sbucavano nella piazzetta della chiesa, per consentire alla moltitudine di carrozze che trasportavano le varie famiglie nobili di raggiungere il luogo della cerimonia.

Il corteo reale era partito nella tarda mattinata da Versailles, mentre la famiglia dei principi sarebbe arrivata dalle residenze di Parigi dove era alloggiata, insieme al seguito di ministri e servitù.

Così, dal mezzogirono, aveva preso a snodarsi un serpentone quasi infinito di carrozze, oggetto della curiosità dei parigini e capace di suscitare, al passaggio di ogni mezzo, un mormorio crescente di ammirazione e stupore ed al tempo stesso di rassegnata disapprovazione.

Piume, gioielli, merletti, pizzi, broccati…

Dalle carrozze scendevano uomini agghindati con abiti sgargianti, ricamati, e poi dame con vestiti talmente sontuosi ed ingombrati da apparire quasi ridicole.

Uno scintillio di vesti raffinate…

Un corteo maestosamente lugubre…

Uno sfoggio di ricchezza tale da provocare la repulsione e l'ira dei parigini…

Tutto risplendeva sotto la luce brillante del sole che adesso radeva alto la piazza antistante la cattedrale, insinuandosi su su, fino agli anfratti sulla cima delle due torri e poi riflettendosi sui rosoni istoriati e ancora adagiandosi caldo sulle statue di pietra ocra che da secoli osservavano silenziose Parigi e i suoi cambiamenti.

Testimoni muti dell'evoluzione dei tempi e delle coscienze…

I parigini ormai da tempo avevano cessato di scambiare l'ammirazione per la ricchezza dei propri sovrani e governanti con la speranza che da essa potesse derivare qualche cambiamento nella miseria in cui scivolava la vita della maggior parte dei francesi.

Tutto era rimasto immutato dall'avvento del nuovo sovrano, anzi la fame e la povertà avevano accentuato il già latente disprezzo che popolani e borghesia nutrivano per aristocratici e religiosi, accentuando ogni giorno di più il divario profondo che si divideva e che eventi come quello non avrebbero contribuito certo a mitigare.

I silenziosi guardiani attendevano il tramonto di un'epoca.

Perché nel rumore assordante della folla e nel mezzo del continuo via vai di carrozze, paggi, maggiordomi, dame di compagnia e nobildonne, intente a chiacchierare tra loro e ad esibire sfacciata ricchezza in spregio alla gente che moriva di fame, tutto si manifestava in una bruttezza bieca e superba ed era evidente che la gente del popolo esasperata non avrebbe sopportato oltre quello spettacolo indecente.

All'antico mormorio di stupore e di meraviglia che aveva accompagnato quegli eventi si era pian piano sostituito un latente e profondo rancore verso le classi nobili, dimostrato dalle parole di disapprovazione e dalle vere e proprie parolacce che si riversavano su quello spettacolo.

Ecco perché se i soldati non avesso tenuto a bada la gente assiepata dietro le barricate, mostrando le baionette spianate, di certo molti di quei nobili non avrebbero riportato a casa la pelle.

André cercò Oscar con lo sguardo, spaziando a lungo attraverso la piccola piazza che in poco tempo era già colma di persone.

Non riuscì a vederla, chissà dov'era ormai…

Che importanza poteva avere dove fosse.

Uno sguardo non sarebbe più bastato a comprendere lo stato d'animo di lei, a carpire il senso di ciò che accadeva o era accaduto…

Le orecchie si riempirono del vociare disarticolato della folla.

Il cuore si chiuse acquietandosi nel quotidiano assolvimento del dovere…

I muscoli sferzati dal dubbio e dalla rabbia di aver ceduto ancora una volta alla propria impazienza, alla propria inutile e malsana gelosia…

I turni di guardia con il Maggiore Girodel erano stati concordati in fretta.

Oscar si accertò che ogni sentinella fosse al suo posto, entrando poi nella cattedrale e raggiungendo il piccolo palco adibito ad accogliere la famiglia reale.

Poco prima dell'inizio della cerimonia, un messo le si era avvicinato consegnandole un biglietto.

Un messaggio per lei da parte di Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta.

Per espressa richiesta della regina che avrebbe preso parte alla cerimonia, insieme al Re e ad altri membri della famiglia reale, Oscar avrebbe dovuto attendere l'arrivo dei sovrani, nella navata laterale di sinistra della cattedrale, poco lontano dall'area riservata ai nobili che sarebbero giunti da Versailles per assistere all'evento.

Nel caos ordinato e chiassoso che regnava all'ingresso di Notre Dame, Oscar scorse la reginaa avanzare dal corridoio centrale poco dietro il re consorte.

Si fece strada tra la folla di nobili che assiepava le campate laterali e che non aveva trovato posto a sedere, fino a raggiungere il drappello di Guardie Reali posizionate in prossimità dei sedili della famiglia reale.

I soldati la riconobbero e si misero sull'attenti.

"Ho ricevuto un messaggio da parte di Sua Maestà la Regina…".

Non fece in tempo a terminare la frase che la figura di Maria Antonietta comparve poco dietro i due soldati i quali si fecero da parte.

"Oh…Oscar…".

"Maestà".

La regina porse la mano e altrettanto fece Oscar.

Un contatto leggero, impercettibile, mentre lo sguardo delle due donne si rincorse.

Maria Antonietta sorrise debolmente.

"Oscar sono felice di vedere che state bene…".

La confusione era palpabile ma Maria Antonietta non si scompose.

"Vorrei…vorrei che veniste a trovare Joseph uno di questi giorni…" – mormorò la donna.

"Senz'altro maestà. Non mancherò di far visita al delfino".

La mente delle due donne corse inevitabilmente alla visione del Principe Joseph da tempo malato…

Un bambino che non ha speranza di sopravvivere è dolore troppo immenso da accettare e da comprendere.

Lo sguardo terrorizzato e spento della sovrana raccontava di quel dolore che nessuno avrebbe mai allontanato dal destino di Maria Antonietta.

Esso avrebbe segnato per sempre la vita della regina e del re di Francia.

Un messo si accostò alla regina invitandola ad accomodarsi, in quanto vi era già un leggero ritardo per l'inizio della cerimonia.

La donna non si scompose, di nuovo, e quasi volesse continuare la conversazione con Oscar approfittò di quegli istanti per presentarle il principe ospite, anche se l'etichetta reale non prevedeva una simile circostanza.

"Oscar…permettete di presentarvi il Principe Nikita Jurovskj e la principessa Maria Jurovskaya, sua consorte…".

Oscar si mise sull'attenti.

"Principe…".

L'uomo, poco dietro la regina, fece un cenno con la testa, mantenendosi impassibile, come pure la moglie, una donna dall'aspetto dimesso ma elegante, vestita in abito scuro e poco appariscente.

Nel complesso i due stranieri emanavano un'aura di dignità e di riservatezza, molto diversa degli intenti spesso esibizionisti che accompagnavano le toilette delle nobildonne francesi e dei rispettivi consorti.

Il piccolo corteo riprese a muoversi.

Maria Antonietta volse un ultimo sguardo verso Oscar, quasi a chiederle, ancora una volta, di non dimenticare la preziosa richiesta che le aveva fatto.

E lei ascltò dentro di se, incombente e devastante, il senso d'impotenza e di vuoto che recava il pensiero che un bambino, un altro bambino, molto diverso da quello che aveva conosciuto quella notte, era anch'egli segnato da un destino altrettanto terribile…

Oscar si chiese quale fosse il senso di tale sofferenza che non avrebbe risparmiato nessuno, ne il ricco, ne il povero, ne il nobile ne il plebeo, accumunando esistenze così diversi eppure così simili.

Quell'oppressione divenne insostenibile…

Qualche istante per intravedere accanto alle sue maestà il resto della famiglia del Principe Jurovskj, i figli e altri dignitari e poco dietro il Colonnello Stevenov…

Il Generale Bouillè ed il Maggiore Girodel…

La cerimonia, seppure in lieve ritardo, iniziò come da protocollo.

Sull'altare, accanto al vescovo di Parigi, e per onorare la presenza del principe russo, altri religiosi partecipavano alla cerimonia.

Tra di essi spiccava uomo, alto, quasi imponente.

Una folta barba chiara, quasi bianca, ricopriva gran parte delle guance, mentre la fronte ampia e spaziosa era appena attraversata da qualche capello.

I religiosi in Russia non usavano portare parrucche e comunque l'uomo vestiva in maniera molto semplice con l'abito tipico dei prelati.

I gesti lenti, le voci basse, le litanie scandite, mescolate all'intenso odore dolciastro e penetrante dell'incenso, colmarono in breve tempo lo spazio ampio e slanciato della campata centrale e di quelle laterali.

Il soffitto della cattedrale per quanto profondo e lontano pareva quasi chiudersi su quella folla composta e pressante e l'aria si fece irrespirabile.

Appoggiata dietro l'ultima colonna che dava sulla campata di sinistra, Oscar decise che a quel punto poteva anche permettersi di abbandonare per qualche istante il suo posto.

I soldati di guardia alla torre nord si misero sull'attenti quando incrociarono il loro comandante.

"Tutto a posto?".

"Si signore…".

"Bene…salgo a fare un giro di perlustrazione…".

Nel silenzio seguì il saluto militare e Oscar lentamente iniziò a salire i gradini della scala circolare che l'avrebbe portata fin sulla cima della torre sud.

Il corridoio scuro e freddo si snodava stretto ed angusto aprendosi lentamente come una specie di sentiero infinito fino alla terrazza che dava sulla città.

I passi risuonavano leggeri e cadenzati.

La poca luce che filtrava dal basso era destinata a perdersi quando la scala ruotava dirigendosi verso la parte interna, per poi riapparire da minuscoli pertugi, accompagnata da una leggera corrente d'aria fredda che tentava d'insinuarsi dentro le mura.

Oscar cominciò a respirare di nuovo.

Anche se la salita non fu breve dentro di se ascoltò il lento divenire di una sorta di liberazione.

Come se tutto ciò che aveva appena lasciato non fosse in realtà "solo" una semplice cerimonia, in una delle cattedrali più importanti di Francia, alla presenza della famigliare reale e di una folla immensa di parigini…

Laggiù, in quello spazio ampio e profondo eppure così soffocante…

Laggiù c'era la sua vita.

Quella era la sua vita…

Intensa…soffocata…pericolosa…lenta…immensamente vuota…

Una vita scandita da marce, addestramenti, turni di guardia, risse da sedare, punizioni da infliggere, mentre intorno a lei la povertà ed il grido disperazione di un intero popolo di stava facendo sempre più imponente e forse un giorno nessuno sarebbe stato più in grado di evitarlo…

Da mesi lei ascoltava altre parole…

 _Ti amo…_

 _Ti ho amato sa sempre…_

Laggiù, in fondo al cuore, c'era la sua esistenza, fredda e pesante…

Lassù, sulla sommità della torre, Oscar si soffermò ad osservare l'alone rosso porpora che inondava l'orizzonte verso ovest…

 _Ti ho amato sa sempre…_

Riprese a respirare come non l'avesse fatto più da anni in realtà.

L'immensa distesa del cielo solcata da nuvole veloci, a tratti azzurrate, a tratti rosate, cariche di pioggia, riempiva lo sguardo.

Oscar si strinse nell'uniforme, mentre il vento piuttosto forte scompigliava i capelli.

Sentì freddo, di nuovo e si mosse di qualche passo scorrendo con la mano destra lungo il muretto che delimitava la terrazza strettissima…

La schiena strisciò contro la facciata della torre nord…

La mano sinistra a scostare i capelli e spaziare con lo sguardo sotto di se verso la folla variopinta e pressante, mentre adesso il mormorio sordo saliva raggiungendola senza ferire i sensi.

Il silenzio era interrotto dalle strida delle ultime rondini che si preparavano a lasciare la Francia in vista dell'inverno ormai alle porte e dal vociare sottostante e dai passi, i suoi passi, che solcavano quel luogo isolato e dimenticato.

Riprese a salire su, ancora più su, fino a raggiungere la sommità della terrazza che dava sulla torre sud…

Qui il vento liscio e freddo s'infrangeva contro la forza ruvida delle pietre, scaldate dal sole e destinate a raffreddarsi in fretta, molto più in fretta dell'aria umida che ora investiva la cattedrale.

L'eco di altre campane, lontane, giunse ovattato…

Una folata di vento più intensa delle altre…

 _Je suis le diable..._

Alcune gocce d'acqua sospinte fuori dalle bocche diaboliche dei doccioni si sollevarono alla cieca innalzate dal vento, spargendosi nell'aria e raggiungendola e costringendola a voltarsi e a dare le spalle al cielo.

Oscar strinse la mano sull'elsa della spada, mentre con l'altra dovette aggrapparsi d'istinto alla pietra asciutta e porosa del muretto.

Una folata e poi un'altra ancora più forte ed il sibilo del vento a coprire ogni suono, quasi a togliere il respiro, mentre il cuore aveva preso a battere forte…

Si voltò, di nuovo, sollevando lo sguardo verso il cielo.

Il vento soffiava così forte…

 _Je suis le diable…_

Il vento pareva davvero raggiungere la forza di trascinarla via e con lei anche le pietre che si sarebbero spostate con un fragore ovattato e sarebbero state sollevate in alto per poi crollarle addosso, sovrastandola e soffocandola.

Ogni singola scheggia di pietra si sarebbe potuta staccare…

Eppure tutto era immobile.

Il respiro sembrò quasi mancare e Oscar si diresse velocemente verso la torre sud, coprendo in pochi passi la terrazza.

Intravide la porta che dava verso l'interno dove era ospitata la grande campana di Notre Dame.

Non c'era nessuno.

Il tepore del luogo chiuso appena solcato da deboli raggi di luce che filtravano polverosi dal tetto facendosi strada tra le travi scure e possenti, corrotte dal tempo e dai tarli, per riflettersi lungo la curvatura scura e bronzea della campana, immobile, come morta indusse un misto di assenza e pesantezza e nostalgia che la invase e Oscar dovette appoggiarsi alla parete per calmarsi e comprendere cosa stesse accadendo.

 _Ti amo…_

 _Da sempre…_

Onde insistenti, dolci e beffarde…

Parole che tornarono a lambire la coscienza lontana da tutti, immersa nel silenzio celeste di quel luogo perso.

Oscar sentì inevitabile sciogliersi il nodo che stringeva la gola e che mai aveva pensato potesse chiuderle il respiro, così, improvvisamente, senza che lei potesse arginarlo o controllarlo.

Come quel vento che pareva averglielo proprio strappato il respiro.

Si sedette a terra, appoggiandosi alla parete.

Faceva così male sapere di essere amata?

Possibile che l'amore conducesse a quella strana sorta di sospensione, indistinta e vaga, da cui lei non sapeva se fuggire od esserne avvolta?

L'aria fredda tornò a lambirle il viso e nelle orecchie rumori distinti e vicini.

Un'eco si fece strada nel silenzio della torre.

Oscar fece appena in tempo a rialzarsi prima di sentirsi quasi trascinata a terra di nuovo, scossa da una forza indistinta e silenziosa di cui non comprendeva la provenienza.

Si aggrappò al bordo della campana e mantenendosi bassa si spostò dalla parte opposta di Emmanuel inoltrandosi nel groviglio di travi che racchiudeva la struttura del soffitto e sorreggeva la campana.

La vista e i sensi allertati e il cuore che aveva preso a battere più forte…

Sulle torri e sul camminamento non doveva esserci nessuno.

I soldati le avevano detto che era tutto tranquillo.

"Chiunque tu sia esci fuori !" - disse con voce bassa, una mano puntata a terra e solo pochi istanti per spostarsi di nuovo, in fretta…

Una vibrazione intensa percorse il profilo scuro della campana…

 _Fa diesis…_

Emmanuel aveva preso ad ondeggiare, impercettibilmente sollecitata dall'altrettanto puntuale e perfetto meccanismo di corde e pulegge che l'azionavano.

L'oscillazione seppur lieve della campana l'avrebbe travolta…

Pochi passi e gli occhi puntati verso la piccola apertura che dava sul camminamento…

Pochi passi e Oscar si ritrovò fuori, all'aria aperta, trafitta da una folata di aria gelida e negli occhi l'oscurità di quel giorno che volgeva al termine.

Altri passi…

Si rialzò e prese a correre dietro ad essi…

Voleva vedere chi fosse riuscito a salire fino li, senza farsi notare ed evidentemente senza essere fermato dalle guardie…

Doveva comprendere cosa stesse accadendo.

Gli occhi scorsero veloci lungo le lastre di ardesia che ricoprivano la navata centrale del tetto della cattedrale, lucenti e fredde, e poi si sollevarono verso la guglia per correre dietro ad essa scrutando gli archi rampanti ormai immersi in una coltre grigia ed ovattata.

"Maledizione…chi diavolo sei?" – imprecò tra se e se mentre aveva inforcato la scala della torre sud per scendere di nuovo.

Non aveva incontrato nessuno per tutto il camminamento che correva lungo la facciata ovest mentre il vento continuava a scivolare sulle torri insinuandosi attraverso le pietre degli archi.

Si ritrovò di nuovo dentro la cattedrale con il fiato corto mentre la folla di nobili alla rinfusa e disordinatamente guadagnava l'uscita al termine della funzione religiosa, tra spintoni e finte scuse e sventolii di ventagli e mezzi svenimenti…

Oscar respirava a fatica…

Tentò di farsi strada a ritroso in mezzo alle persone…

Non sapeva neppure chi o cosa stesse inseguendo o se la sua immaginazione le avesse giocato un tiro micidiale, capace di annientare la proverbiale lucidità e lei si fosse semplicemente lasciata sedurre dalla voce del vento, abbagliata dalle proprie incertezze fattesi di colpo entità viva e pericolosa.

Con gli occhi corse allo sguardo di quelli che incrociava, per cercare di riconoscere in ognuno un particolare che le giungesse alla coscienza e le confermasse che li in mezzo avrebbe trovato chi cercava.

Improvvisamente si sentì sopraffatta e barcollò.

Di nuovo strinse l'elsa della spada quando si sentì afferrata per un braccio e trascinata verso il muro su cui insisteva il rosone sud della cattedrale.

Oscar chiuse gli occhi e per un istante il respiro parve scomparire mescolato all'odore insistente e soffocante dell'incenso.

Si sentì quasi sollevata ed istintivamente si divincolò per sottrarsi a quella presa.

Aprì gli occhi e dopo qualche istante si trovò puntati addosso quelli poco familiari del Colonnello Stevenov che la scrutava.

Lo sguardo dell'uomo impassibile si scontrò con quello piuttosto disorientato di Oscar.

Lei con un leggero strattone si sottrasse alla presa dell'altro e si appoggiò alla parete, per non cadere di nuovo.

"Comandante De Jaryaies?".

"Colonnello…la funzione…la funzione è terminata?".

* Iscrizione sulla porta laterale sinistra di Notre – Dame de Paris.

"Io sono il diavolo. Se farai un patto con me diventerai il più abile dei fabbri e potrai aprire tutte le porte che vorrai..." (libera traduzione).

** Segnalo per correttezza: il sostantivo eco è sia maschile sia femminile

93


	7. Les Roses Blanches

_**Les Roses Blanches**_

L'aria calda ed irrespirabile…

L'odore acre dell'incenso confuso a profumi indistinguibili e pesanti emanati dalla moltitudine di nuovo in movimento…

Ombre scure che si susseguivano permeate di sentori mescolati ed espansi e poi dissolti a colpire di nuovo e a togliere il respiro...

Oscar prese aria, la chiese, con tutta se stessa, nonostante tutto, nonostante l'aria così pesante e cupa.

Respirò per riprendere lucidità e per convincere se stessa che in realtà non era accaduto proprio nulla e che forse era stato il vento, insinuato nelle cavità delle pietre della cattedrale, a rivolgerle quelle strane e accorate domande, chiedendole di voltarsi e di ascoltarlo mentre lei si ostinava a restare li, dentro la sua vita, dentro l'insulsa testardaggine a voler sempre controllare tutto.

"La funzione è terminata…" – rispose il Colonnello Stevenov.

Le parole le giunsero ovattate.

"Stavo uscendo ma vi ho visto e volevo parlarvi. Che cosa vi è accaduto?".

Stevenov la osservava.

Era stato lui a condurla fuori dalla calca e ora se ne restava immobile mentre lei faticava a stare in piedi.

"State sanguinando…" – mormorò piano Stevenov.

"Cosa?".

Oscar si toccò la fronte ma la mano era pulita.

"Qui…".

Il russo allungò le dita verso il collo e lei percepì il bruciore del tocco, istantaneo e repentino, ritraendosi e portando la mano nello stesso punto.

Anche l'uomo si ritrasse.

"Scusate…non volevo essere inopportuno…" – si schernì chiudendo le dita a toccarsi le punte strisciandole appena l'una contro l'altra tanto che si tinsero impercettibilmente di rosso…

Tutte.

Oscar ebbe il tempo di osservare un altro gesto, la mano dell'uomo che scivolava verso il viso, gli occhi socchiusi nell'intento di annusare il sentore pungente e amaro del sangue.

Pareva che l'avesse assaggiato…

Lei si osservò la propria mano e vide le dita leggermente tinte di rosso.

Un graffio le correva a lato del collo.

Lo sguardo stupito.

Non aveva idea di cosa fosse accaduto e dove…

Il vento insinuato tra i capelli e quel mormorio pacato e languido che aveva accompagnato il lento ondeggiare di Emmanuel…

Adesso suoni netti e secchi e ritmati irrompevano nell'aria e nella cattedrale.

Le mura possenti accoglievano i rintocchi al termine della funzione…

Forse allora era per questo che la campana aveva iniziato ad ondeggiare…

Erano necessari parecchio tempo e forza perché essa potesse mettersi in movimento e produrre il suo suono.

Stevenov tirò fuori un fazzoletto ripiegato e pulito e lo porse ad Oscar.

Lei esitò un istante ma poi lo accettò e se lo portò al collo ed osservando quel piccolo lembo di stoffa bianco scorse una linea rossa, evidente.

Il respiro si fece più veloce ma lei tentò di mantenere la calma.

"Posso fare qualcosa per voi?".

"No!" – replicò lei.

La mente annebbiata e persa e i muscoli alla ricerca di un nuovo equilibrio…

"Scusate…se volete vi accompagno fuori".

"Non ce n'è bisogno. Non è niente…".

L'altro non si scompose, dimostrando un assoluto controllo delle emozioni.

"Allora vi lascio".

Oscar riprese a respirare piano.

"Questo è vostro…" – disse porgendo incerta il fazzoletto al colonnello – "Ma…preferirei restituirvelo quando sarà pulito".

"Oh…non fa niente…potete tenerlo…".

L'uomo si era rimesso i guanti e adesso se ne stava rigido e serio a studiare colei che aveva di fronte, seppure un'impercettibile benevolenza gli scorreva nello sguardo, quasi che lui ne sapesse qualcosa di ciò che era accaduto.

"Allora grazie" – rispose mestamente lei – "Ma voi volevate parlarmi…".

"Si. Ma non so…".

"Dite…pure…".

"Ebbene, questa sera si terrà un ricevimento presso la residenza del Duca Guideroi de La Livrer…alloggio presso il duca ma non conosco molte persone a Parigi. Così mi chiedevo se avreste accettato di parteciparvi con me…sarebbe una buona occasione per qualche salutare discussione sui metodi di polizia…".

Oscar rimase in silenzio. L'invito non l'allettava.

L'altro proseguì schernendosi: "Mi rendo conto che trattare certe questioni ad un ricevimento… sapete dove si trova la casa del duca?".

"Certo…" – rispose Oscar limitandosi a rispondere all'ultima domanda.

Stevenov si avvicinò di nuovo.

I movimenti sapientemente capaci d'incombere ed occupare e ridurre la distanza che separava i corpi, solo nel momento opportuno, come a carpire un consenso che altrimenti non sarebbe stato strappato.

"Se non sarà di troppo disturbo…".

"No" – replicò lei seppur poco convinta – "Va bene…ci vedremo questa sera allora…".

"Vi ringrazio. E se permettete credo sia il caso di uscire di qui. Questa cattedrale non ha nulla da invidiare a quelle della mia Saint Petersbourg ma l'aria è decisamente irrespirabile…".

Oscar ebbe a mala pena il tempo di sollevare lo sguardo quando vide arrivare verso di lei il Maggiore Girodel.

Anche lui l'aveva riconosciuta e adesso la stava osservando con aria preoccupata.

Lei non si scompose e tentando di recuperare le forze uscì fuori, all'aria, mentre l'oscurità calava sulla città.

"Ecco…" – borbottò Alain richiamando l'attenzione di André.

"Che c'è adesso?".

Alain si era spostato.

Ormai la folla che occupava la piazzetta antistante Notre Dame si stava disperdendo e finalmente c'era il tempo di attardarsi ad osservare meglio gli ultimi gruppi di persone che lasciavano la cattedrale.

Alain scorse il comandante, il passo deciso e dietro di lei altri ufficiali tra cui quello che avevano già visto alla Conciergierie e un altro ancora.

Un'immagine tutto sommato ordinaria se non fosse stato che il loro comandante era una donna e che il suo migliore amico, André, provava qualcosa per quella donna…

Lei, al contrario, per parte sua, nemmeno pareva comprendere ed accogliere l'esistenza dell'altro.

"Guarda…" – disse Alain avvicinandosi ad André.

E consapevole della difficoltà dell'altro ad eseguire la richiesta, Alain pensò di incalzare il discorso e procedere lui stesso alla descrizione di ciò che stava accadendo.

"E se non ci riesci posso dirtelo io!" - proseguì in tono insolitamente cinico tanto da sorprendere André - "Il nostro comandante se ne sta andando. Insieme a lei ci sono quel tizio della Guardia Reale, quello che si è presentato ieri sera alla Conciergerie, e un altro ufficiale…".

André non si scompose, ma i muscoli, già provati dalla lunga giornata, s'irrigidirono istintivamente, contratti da un moto d'inquietudine che corse nella mente.

"E allora?" – biascicò in tono amareggiato.

"E allora c'è che tu stai sprecando il tuo tempo, la tua vita. Quella donna ha già la sua di vita e non credo che la cambierebbe per…".

Alain si trattenne, trafitto dallo sguardo insolitamente scuro che corse sul volto di André.

Evidentemente aveva colto nel segno ed al tempo stesso acuito il dolore di una innominabile e sconosciuta ferita…

"Che t'importa della sua vita?" – gli rispose l'altro faticando a replicare – "Non sono affari che ti riguardano…".

"Intendevo dire che tu…la tua vita dannazione…che ci trovi di così attraente da sprecarla dietro a quella?" – puntualizzò Alain piccato.

"Nemmeno la mia di vita ti deve interessare! O come la voglio vivere!".

La descrizione di Alain aveva davvero piegato la residua pazienza di André.

Il sangue disperso al mattino trafitto suo malgrado dalle parole di Lasalle, non aveva fatto in tempo a rifluire che già era stato nuovamente scosso, come non gli fosse concessa tregua, come se André dovesse metterselo in testa, una volta per tutte, che non c'era scampo per lui, che non ci sarebbe mai stata speranza, nemmeno quella che Oscar continuasse a condurre la vita di sempre.

Sarebbe stata sua, solo se non fosse stata di nessun altro.

Sua…

Dannazione che ragionamento idiota…

Eppure…

"Ma la tua non è vita maledizione!" – saltò su Alain insolitamente irritato, perché forse quello che al soldato figlio del popolo non andava giù in tutta quella storia dai contorni foschi e viscosi, era che un uomo, altrettanto figlio del popolo, uno come lui, si facesse guidare nell'istinto e nei sentimenti dall'assurda devozione verso una donna, nobile, che pareva avere altri intenti, altre mire e che nemmeno lo vedeva quell'uomo che sprecava la sua vita in quel modo…

"Non ho dubbi che quella sia un ottimo comandante" – proseguì Alain – "E' una donna da ammirare…anche se ancora non ho capito perché diavolo sia finita a comandare un branco di poveracci come i Soldati della Guardia…".

"Alain, smettila…ti ho già detto che questo non ti riguarda".

Alain decise di cambiare repentinamente strategia e calcare la mano, apposta, un'altra volta, l'ennesima…

"Potrebbe essere quello il tizio di cui parlava Lasalle…" – insinuò borbottando le parole.

Esse percorsero André come una frustata.

Strinse i pugni e prese a camminare più in fretta verso l'hotel dove erano alloggiati.

Forse allora era proprio Girodel quello di cui parlava Lasalle…

Oscar lo avrebbe fatto salire fin lassù?

Un'assurdità!

Eppure…

 _Non era da sola questa notte il nostro comandante…_

Le parole di Lasalle…

 _Corre voce che Madamigella Oscar si sposerà molto presto…_

 _Il Tenente Girodel ha chiesto la sua mano al Generale Jarjayes…_

Le rivelazioni di nanny…

 _Che diavolo volevi dire Gerard?_

 _Che diavolo sta accadendo?_

"Io non so cosa ci sia tra te e quella donna…" – proseguì Alain alzando gli occhi al cielo scuro – "Amicizia, affetto…siete cresciuti insieme e questo può giustificare il tuo…dannazione…il tuo attaccamento a lei…ma lei…diavolo _quella_ sembra proprio andare dritta per la sua strada… non le importa nulla di quello che fai o con chi vai…te lo ricordi vero che diavolo ha risposto quando le chiesi cosa pensava del fatto che tu avresti potuto sposare Diane…".

"Lei è libera di vivere la sua vita come meglio crede…" – rispose André in maniera tagliente – "Non mi deve nulla e se tu pensi che il semplice fatto che io provi dell'affetto per lei obblighi _lei_ a ricambiarmi in qualche modo ti sbagli di grosso. Alain, le cose non sono sempre così semplici…".

"Lo so eppure mi ribolle il sangue vedere che tu sprechi la tua vita dietro quella!".

André non rispose.

L'aveva già sentito quel discorso. Tante volte.

Lui stesso se l'era ripetuto, tante volte, fino alla nausea, fino a star male.

Chiedendosi se Alain in fondo non avesse ragione.

Chiedendosi se veramente avrebbe avuto il coraggio di trascorrere la sua vita dietro una specie di miraggio accecante e terribile.

Aveva provato a sfiorare il sole…

Aveva provato a volare fino lassù, superbo ed arrogante, e alla fine quel sole l'aveva accecato e si era fatto beffe del suo sentimento troppo debole…

E le sue misere ali di cera s'erano sciolte ricacciandolo giù nell'inferno da cui aveva tentato di uscire…

Aveva perso, aveva perso lei…

Oscar aveva la sua vita e in essa non c'era più posto per lui.

Forse Alain aveva davvero ragione.

Stava mentendo a se stesso pensando che quella vita gli bastasse.

Perché ci sarebbe voluto tanto più coraggio a scardinare quel destino piuttosto che assecondarlo.

E questo pensiero iniziò a torturare la coscienza, a rodere l'intelletto, a gonfiare il respiro, a rallentare il sangue…

André forzò se stesso a cambiare discorso…

Doveva farlo oppure sarebbe davvero impazzito…

"Perché eri così arrabbiato questa mattina?" - chiese a denti stretti, la gola chiusa e le dita serrate sulla baionetta – "Non avevi detto che avresti approfittato della nuova sistemazione per andare a divertirti?".

Alain non raccolse la provocazione ma stintivamente ed inspiegabilmente decise fosse arrivato il momento di mettere da parte tutti i propri stupidi scrupoli sul senso dell'amicizia e sul rispetto dei sentimenti e su chissà quale altra melensa idiozia, per passare alle maniere forti e mettere alle strette quello che, alla fine dei ragionamenti, ormai considerava un amico, uno dei suoi migliori amici…

Più il tempo passava e più André pareva scivolare inesorabilmente in un baratro senza fondo.

Dove peraltro pareva starci bene, quasi che provare ad uscirne avrebbe rappresentato per lui una sfida troppo grande, impensabile, ed oltretutto pericolosa, perché, in fondo, crogiolarsi nell'inerzia dell'immobilità e dell'impossibilità di compiere un passo, perché ci si crede incapaci di farlo, di certo appare molto più rassicurante che gettarsi quel passato alle spalle e provare a ritagliarsi un'esistenza migliore.

Che quella donna si tenesse la sua carriera, i suoi titoli nobiliari, le sue regole rigide sul rango, la sua freddezza…

Loro erano gente del popolo…

Forse sarebbe bastato "costringere" André a prendere la vita con maggiore disinvoltura e a divertirsi e a lasciar perdere qualunque filo, evidentemente malato e malsano, lo legasse a loro comandante…

"Questa sera verrai con noi…" – esordì Alain che non aveva voglia di tornare alla triste serata precedente, cogliendo al balzo la sponda dell'improvvisa virata – "Tanto per distrarti…e poi devo festeggiare…dobbiamo festeggiare!".

"Cosa?" – chiese André sorpreso.

"Ma sì, è per Diane. Non te la l'avevo detto ma la mia sorellina ho trovato un lavoro già da qualche giorno…così forse adesso riusciremo a cavarcela meglio e a comprare le medicine per nostra madre…".

"Diane…" – mormorò André – "Come sta?".

"Bene…sta bene".

Silenziosa la dolce essenza della nostalgia s'insinuò nei pensieri e André tornò al giorno in cui Alain lo aveva portato nella sua casa a Parigi e gli aveva presentato la madre e la sorella.

Diane era una giovane dolce dal carattere docile ma deciso ed era il vero ed unico punto debole di Alain. Anzi lei era tutto per Alain.

André si sentì profondamente sereno al ricordo dell'atmosfera povera ma familiare che lo aveva accolto quando si era recato a conoscere la sorella e la madre di Alain.

"Sono contento…va bene allora…verrò a festeggiare in onore di Diane".

"Finalmente!" – esclamò Alain – "Vedrai il posto dove andremo ti piacerà e forse…se tu avessi voglia di divertirti non avresti che l'imbarazzo della scelta…".

"Alain finiscila" – l'apostrofò André mandandolo a quel paese con un gesto risoluto.

"La finisco, la finisco!" – rise l'altro, infilandosi nell'ennesima stradina fangosa e sporca che inghiottì il drappello di soldati, mentre sull'uscio delle case iniziavano ad occhieggiare le prime lanterne a rischiarare a fatica il selciato e le misere pareti delle case.

Parigi si animava di un cuore distinto e nuovo che fin dalle prime ore della sera prendeva a pulsare, sorprendentemente avvolto da una coltre di oscuro ed istintivo desiderio, sapientemente protetto dai rumori ovattati della notte, accogliendo inviti d'incontri amorosi e di sesso e di orgasmi rubati ai talami coniugali o ai portafogli avvizziti dalla miseria…

Incontri che scaldavano e consentivano di sperare ed illudersi che almeno nel calore dei corpi si potesse trovare conforto alla cupa disperazione del giorno…

L'insegna in legno della locanda ondeggiava cigolando al vento leggero della sera.

Malamente illuminate da una lanterna appesa al muro alcune rose bianche dipinte e sbiadite si rivelavano agli occhi di chi sollevava lo sguardo nell'intento di comprendere se fosse proprio quello il posto cercato.

Rive Gauche e poi Rue des Rats, tra misere case di popolani, mescolate a locande e osterie affacciate al pendio che degradava verso la Senna che di quella stagione aveva già conquistato le sponde fangose e fradice di pioggia per arrivare a lambire le straducole che s'inoltravano scure nelle viscere della città…

Di certo quelli che arrivavano fino li dovevano avere ben chiaro chi e cosa cercavano…

 _Les roses blanches…_

Un nome esemplare per una locanda anonima e poco appariscente, i muri scrostati e le persiane perennemente chiuse sul mondo che non doveva rivelarsi a chi passava per strada ma solo a chi decideva di avventurarsi nell'ampio salone che si apriva in tutta la sua calda e liquida accoglienza, dopo aver oltrepassato uno striminzito atrio spoglio e grigio.

 _Les roses blanches…_

Entrando si veniva investiti da un'ondata di fumo e fuliggine impercettibili seppure impressi e penetrati nei muri, fino alle travi di legno nero del soffitto…

Tutto mescolato al sentore di vino…

Mentre le pietanze bollivano incessantemente dentro l'enorme paiolo appeso al camino, in fondo alla sala, e il braciere altrettanto imponente poco più sulla destra, rigurgitava lingue rossastre e bollenti, sfrigolanti al colare grasso dei tranci di carne messi ad imbrunire velocemente, accarezzati di tanto in tanto da un mazzetto aromatico di erbe intinte nel lardo.

All'apparenza una bettola assolutamente ordinaria, dove i clienti si ritrovavano a bere, chiacchierare, giocare a carte, inveire contro la nobiltà, lamentarsi delle misere condizioni in cui scivolava la Francia e con essa la città di Parigi e quindi a commentare i fatti del giorno, da quelli eclatanti come l'arrivo dei principi russi in città, fino a vicende private e riservate che animavano le esistenze della povera gente…

Laure era intenta a servire un gruppo piuttosto rumoroso di avventori quando si voltò ed il volto s'illuminò incontrando lo sguardo attento di Alain.

Rovesciò qualche goccia di vino, appoggiando in fretta i bicchieri sul tavolo, tanto che i quattro clienti si agitarono guardandola di sbieco, mentre la ragazza chiedeva scusa, faceva un inchino un po' goffo e si voltava velocemente per correre da Alain.

"Sei venuto!" – strillò felice mentre stampava un bacio sulla guancia del soldato sotto lo sguardo severo di Madame Nuit che dal bancone osservava la scena poco edificante per le abitudini del locale che gestiva da anni.

Alle "sue" ragazze non era consentito essere così aperte con i clienti ma ormai Alain era una faccia nota e pure era noto il legame che univa il soldato alla giovane e anche se la tenutaria non appoggiava quel genere di conoscenze, quando il soldato aveva fatto la voce grossa per difendere il sentimento che si era fatto strada prepotente verso Laure, madame aveva pensato bene di non mettersi in mezzo, giusto per non avere troppe noie con la Guardia Metropolitana, concedendo a Laure di essere "solo" una cameriera e di non dare seguito ad altro genere di attenzioni verso i clienti della locanda.

Ma far arrivare quella giovane dalla sperduta campagna della Bretagna era stato un investimento non indifferente e madame aveva imposto una sorta di contropartita: spargere discretamente la voce sulle delizie di cui si poteva godere alle Roses Blanches, in modo che altri clienti sarebbero arrivati nel locale.

Gente che avrebbe pagato.

Gente che l'avrebbe arricchita, ricompensandola della "perdita" di Laure…

Dietro ad Alain spuntò Voltaire che non faceva altro che guardarsi intorno per trovare il posto adatto per sedersi e…

Alain se l'era portato dietro, così come Lasalle, oltre ad André, come aveva promesso a Laure.

E anche Romanov si era unito alla compagnia.

Alain si scostò e presentò Laure agli altri.

La giovane fece un inchino, abbassando la testa, e quando la rialzò gli occhi si accesero di una luce brillante e maliziosa incrociando lo sguardo di André.

"Finalmente…" – disse con un filo di voce – "Alain mi ha parlato tanto di voi…".

"Spero bene" – rispose André.

"Oh certo, mi ha detto che siete diventati amici…".

André tornò con lo sguardo verso Alain che, invece lo distolse infastidito dal pensiero di aver trascinato l'amico in quel posto, oltretutto con la prospettiva d'essersi reso complice di madame "ruffiana".

Si consolò tentando di sforzarsi d'immaginare che da tutta quella storia si sarebbe potuto tirar fuori qualcosa di buono, magari anche solo po' di sano "divertimento" che non aveva mai fatto male a nessuno…

Nemmeno ad André.

Da qualche parte bisognava pur cominciare…

Il vociare assordante degli avventori sovrastava le voci dei sei e Laure indicò un tavolo un poco distaccato dagli altri dove i soldati si misero a sedere.

In realtà Romanov e Voltaire non resistettero alla tentazione di abbandonare immediatamente il gruppo per andare a fare "conversazione" con alcune cameriere intente a servire la zuppa fumante ma dal colore poco invitante che ribolliva sul camino.

Alain intuì che Laure era piuttosto nervosa.

La giovane continuava a guardare l'angolo da dove Madame Nuit, la grassa megera dall'aspetto sfatto ma dall'occhio severo e cinico, teneva sotto controllo la sala e sedava sul nascere, solo con lo sguardo tagliente, i gesti troppo esuberanti che qualche avventore più brillo degli altri tentava di permettersi nei confronti delle giovani che servivano ai tavoli.

Il suo era tutto sommato un locale semplice ma raffinato.

La donna non permetteva nè risse, nè che qualcuno si approfittasse delle sue ragazze.

Tanto più senza pagare per i servizi pretesi.

Nel via vai caotico e gioioso che scorreva tra gli avventori indaffarati tra odori delle pietanze servite a ripetizione e vino che scorreva abbondante ad annebbiare i sensi e svuotare i portafogli dei clienti, tutto pareva sorprendentemente ordinato e lieve…

Persino quella sorta d'incontro combinato, maturato nella mente di tutti quelli che si erano risolti ad organizzarlo, per fini tanto differenti quanto discutibili, pareva facesse davvero parte dell'ordinario rituale offerto a coloro che dovevano godersi la serata ma che non avevano ancora ben chiaro come…

Anzi, che, in realtà, parevano non godersela affatto, quella serata.

Perché André, seppure inizialmente spinto dal desiderio di lasciarsi alle spalle l'assurdo dilemma che dal mattino gli aveva chiuso il cuore e la gola, colmando di rabbia i sensi, quasi più a causa della propria incapacità di lasciarsi alle spalle quei dubbi che non di tentare in qualche modo di colmarli affannandosi a recuperare risposte poco plausibili, se ne stava silenzioso con l'ennesimo bicchiere di vino stretto tra le mani.

Il liquido si sarebbe quasi messo a bollire se ad un certo punto lui non l'avesse tracannato tutto d'un fiato.

Il vetro risuonò seccamente appoggiato con forza sul tavolo.

La mano si allungò verso la bottiglia.

E Alain che aveva già assistito a scene simili velocemente si avventò sul vetro togliendolo letteralmente dalla mano di André.

"Vacci piano!" – gl'intimò in tono severo.

"Che vuoi…" – replicò André la voce un poco impastata, e la rabbia a mala pena acquietata dall'alcool – "Non mi hai forse detto tu di spassarmela? Allora lasciami fare! Sono abituato così…".

"Beh che tu conosca pochi sistemi per…si insomma…questo l'ho capito anch'io. Allora forse potresti seguire il mio consiglio e provare in un'altra maniera…" – borbottò Alain versandosi nel bicchiere quello che restava del contenuto della bottiglia.

"Lasciami in pace…te l'ho detto…" – biascicò André – "Non sono affari tuoi di come voglio divertirmi…".

Alain gli diede una specie di manata sulla spalla.

Anche lui era effettivamente brillo ed ebbe solo il tempo di sollevare lo sguardo trovandosi accanto Laure che lo osservava.

Vicino alla giovane c'era un'altra ragazza…

Helena suppose Alain.

Laure non parlò facendo un cenno ad Alain che seppure a fatica e barcollando un poco si alzò.

"E' lei?" – bisbigliò all'orecchio di Laure.

"Si le ho parlato di André. Le ho detto che è una brava persona e che non dovrà temere nulla da lui. E' un po' spaventata ma Madame ha detto che se non si darà da fare la butterà in mezzo ad una strada…".

"Razza di strega! Se potessi andrei li e la caccerei io a pedate in mezzo alla strada quella dannata ruffiana!" – blaterò Alain lanciando uno sguardo torvo alla padrona della bettola.

"Alain…basta adesso…madame è contenta che tu abbia portato i tuoi amici. E quando ho parlato ad Helena di André è stata lei stessa a dirmi che le avrebbe fatto piacere conoscerlo…quindi…che male c'è?".

Alain emise una specie di grugnito di disapprovazione.

No…

Tutto era male in quella serata!

I suoi compari che gridavano canzoni oscene tenendo ben ferme sulle ginocchia un paio di cameriere grassocce che rimpinguavano in continuazione i loro bicchieri…

La pioggia che aveva ripreso a scendere, fuori e avrebbe reso di nuovo le strade un pantano fetido…

Il nuovo lavoro di Diane…

La sua sorellina si sarebbe ritrovata sola in una casa nuova e Alain non avrebbe nemmeno potuto aiutarla o proteggerla…

E poi c'era André che si reggeva a mala pena in piedi…

Abbastanza ubriaco da non opporsi alle braccia di Alain che lo sollevavano e con l'aiuto di Laure lo trascinavano a fatica in una stanzetta più tranquilla dell locanda.

Uno spettacolo decisamente poco edificante per le maniere e l'educazione di André.

Ma di alternative alla rabbia che l'amico aveva tentato di annegare nel vino ce n'erano ben poche…

O una bella scazzottata…

Oppure…

Uscendo Alain diede una scorsa alla giovane Helena che a mani giunte, quasi tremando, se ne stava in un angolo della stanza.

Gli parve quasi di vedere davanti a se un agnello sacrificale, anche se gli venne il dubbio se in realtà quella definizione si sarebbe potuta adattare più ad Andrè visto che quello adesso se ne stava seduto sul letto incapace di reggersi in piedi, lo sguardo basso e spento e l'eloquio non proprio spedito.

Alain imboccò rapido le scale che conducevano alla soffitta.

Nelle mani l'ansia di scivolare sulla pelle di Laure…

Nei muscoli l'istinto di perdersi dentro di lei e dimenticarsi di tutto almeno per il resto della serata…

Nella testa le ultime parole di André…

"Dove vai adesso?" – gli aveva chiesto sbiascicando le sillabe.

E Alain aveva solo fatto un cenno con la mano augurandogli di passare una bella serata.

Poi per incoraggiare la giovane Helena le si era avvicinato…

"E' una brava persona…davvero…" – l'aveva rassicurata ammiccando un sorriso bonario, tanto che l'altra aveva quasi ripreso a respirare - "Trattatelo bene!".

Estremo tentativo di rendere Helena complice e non vittima di quella specie di congiura, come a confortarla del fatto che sarebbe stata lei a gestire il gioco delle parti e non avrebbe avuto nulla da temere da parte di quell'uomo che continuava a restarsene a testa bassa seduto sul letto e pareva sprofondato in chissà quale mondo infernale.

"Non mancherò monsieur!" – aveva risposto la giovane con un piccolo inchino.

"Che il diavolo ti porti all'inferno!" – aveva esclamato André rivolto ad Alain, sentendo la porta chiudersi e sollevando lo sguardo verso la giovane ferma vicino alla parete.

Era ubriaco André ma non così tanto da non accorgersi di quanto stava accadendo.

E poi l'eloquio impastato e poco rassicurante pareva spaventare la giovane che se ne stava immobile.

"Come ti chiami?" – chiese allora tentando di addomesticare il tono della voce.

"Helena monsieur…".

André tirò un sospiro.

"Io sono…".

"André, monsieur…si…lo so…Mademoiselle Laure mi ha parlato di voi. Mi ha detto che siete una brava persona ma io…io in realtà non ho mai avuto a che fare con nessuno…

"Cristo Santo…sei…sei…".

"Oui monsieur…" – continuò l'altra con voce debole ma sincera – "Mademoiselle Laure ha detto che sarete buono con me e così io finalmente potrò lavorare in questo posto…".

André sentì salire la nausea alla gola.

Dannazione alla volta che s'era lasciato convincere da Alain…

Finiva sempre come si fosse imbarcato su una nave che sarebbe colata a picco senza dubbio alcuno trascinandolo giù in un abisso…

Come se già lui non ci vivesse in un abisso.

"Io non posso…aiutarti…mi dispiace…" – si schernì in tono basso.

"Ma monsieur…Mademoiselle Laure mi ha detto che io devo…insomma io devo stare con voi e compacervi e se sarete soddisfatto Madame Nuit mi lascerà restare quì…".

"Io non sono la persona adatta!" – insistette André che stava iniziando a spazientirsi.

Quella situazione era disgustosa.

Forse non per la maggior parte degli uomini ma per lui lo era.

Lo era comunque…

Anche a prescindere dal fatto che lui amava un'altra persona e che l'avrebbe sempre amata e che non sarebbe mai riuscito a sfiorare nessun'altra donna che non avesse la sua pelle i suoi capelli il suo viso la sua voce…

La sua voce…

Dannazione…

Un miscuglio di nostalgia e rabbia e disperazione salì davvero questa volta dallo stomaco annebbiando la mente.

André strinse i pugni.

La sua voce…

La sua voce rimbombava nella testa.

Le sue parole lo trafiggevano di continuo.

 _Sei libero…_

"Io sono libero…" – si disse tra se mormorando.

In uno scatto di rabbia imprecò stringendo ancora di più i pugni, le unghie conficcate nei palmi.

"Io sono libero!" – gridò più forte quasi lei fosse li e lo stesse guardando e lui lo chiedesse proprio a lei se era questo che voleva e se era questo che lei intendeva quando gli aveva detto che poteva ritenersi libero - "E' questa la libertà che mi hai dato?".

 _Sei libero…_

André allungò il braccio in un moto istintivo di rabbia, la mano aperta verso la giovane, segno che lei poteva venirgli accanto e poteva sedersi vicino a lui…

Quella giovane era la sua libertà.

Labbra rosse e molto probabilmente candide…

Quella era la sua libertà, tutta quella che lui poteva avere…

Per quella libertà non avrebbe dovuto lottare, ne faticare…

Solo sborsare qualche moneta, forse più del dovuto dal momento che le vergini erano merce, la più ambita dei bordelli, e con loro si poteva esser certi di cogliere davvero un grido mai uscito dalle labbra, anche se di dolore e non certo di piacere…

Niente di più semplice per un uomo.

Tanto più che quella giovane, inesperta e tremante, lo avrebbe anche ringraziato, visto che nemmeno lui era poi tanto esperto e semmai fosse riuscito ad arrivare fino in fondo neanche sapeva cosa sarebbe accaduto.

Sicuramente tra tutte e due non avrebbero combinato un granchè!

Ad André venne quasi da ridere, se non che un nodo gli chiuse la gola ed il calore, impercettibile, si animò nello stomaco, al tocco leggero e silenzioso della dita dell'altra.

Forse in quel modo André sarebbe riuscito ad assaporare l'istante di sospensione che invade la carne e disfa i muscoli…

Quanto non ha alcuna importanza quale volto ti sta guardando o quali mani ti stanno accarezzando…

L'importante è perdersi…

E prendersi quella libertà di cui lui non sapeva che farsene.

Quante volte ci aveva pensato…

Quante volte aveva osservato il volto di giovani cameriere, a casa Jarjayes oppure nelle bettole che aveva preso a frequentare con Alain.

Si sbagliava Alain se pensava che certe idee non gli avessero mai sfiorato la mente.

Una bella scopata, come l'aveva definita l'amico…

Che ci sarebbe voluto?

Nulla di che, anzi probabilmente i nervi si sarebbero calmati e la vita avrebbe continuato a scorrere dannatamente uguale a se stessa…

Ma c'era…

C'era dell'altro…

Che ne sapeva Alain di quel pensiero fisso costante implacabile che tornava sempre, impetuoso, a scacciare gli altri, quelli in cui André scivolava quando sentiva di annegare nell'impotenza e soffocare nel vuoto, perché non avrebbe avuto scampo da se stesso e da lei?

Il viso di lei…

Non era libero da quel volto e non lo sarebbe stato mai…

E una bella scopata non avrebbe risolto nulla…

André non era libero e non era libertà quella che gli appariva allo sguardo un poco annebbiato, chiusa in quella stanza, raccolta nelle mani della giovane donna che dopo aver aperto i bottoni dell'uniforme ed infilato seppur incerta la mano sotto di essa percependo il ruvido della camicia aveva appoggiato delicatamente le labbra sulla guancia ed un calore tenue ed umido aveva preso a scorrere sulla pelle…

André rimase con lo sguardo fisso davanti a se mentre ascoltava la giovane muoversi goffamente su di se, verso se…

Il respiro si fece più lento, quasi imbrigliato e trattenuto…

Helena appoggiò anche l'altra mano sui fianchi dell'uomo che aveva di fronte, immobile, quasi fosse divenuto una statua di sale.

Non comprendeva…

Non riusciva a suscitare nessuna reazione in lui e il sguardo si abbassò e una lacrima calda corse lungo la guancia.

André le afferrò la mano allora e la strinse.

"Non piangere…non è colpa tua…" – rispose accogliendo quelle lacrime.

"Monsieur…mi dispiace…non sono capace di fare nulla…".

André non riuscì a non pensare ad Oscar.

 _E' questa la libertà che mi hai concesso?_ – si chiese tra sé e sé.

"Nemmeno io…" – mormorò lui piano – "Nemmeno io sono stato capace di fare nulla…".

Il pensiero di lei nella testa e la sua voce nelle orecchie ed il suo respiro sotto di se, schiacciato dal peso della rabbia e della disperazione.

Schiacciato dal proprio corpo su di lei.

"Non sono neppure stato capace di dirti che ti amavo senza ferirti…senza suscitare dentro di te solo paura…paura di ciò che sono…" – continuò André.

Neppure lui comprese dove trovò la forza di cedere a se stesso e…

D'instinto André si accostò ad Helena.

Colse le labbra in un moto di rabbia, lasciando le mani della giovane ed afferrando la testa per trattenerla, averla…

Per dimenticare e per…

Nelle mani i riccioli castani e ribelli di Helena e nella mente il corpo di un'altra donna, spietata, e poi il suo sorriso, lontano, e poi il suo sguardo, disperso nelle ore del tramonto.

E i suoi polsi stretti nelle mani, afferrati e trascinati via…

D'istinto André si spinse ancora di più su Helena chiudendola in una abbraccio e affondando la bocca nella bocca e scompigliando i capelli, tentando di aprire i lacci del busto, per godere di lei, per averla e per dimenticare e per…

Affondare contro di se il corpo di una giovane sconosciuta…

E nella mente i capelli chiari di un'altra donna, conosciuta e lontana, ad incorniciare e rammentargli il suo viso magro, la pelle bianca, la bocca rossa e piena, l'azzurro intenso e cupo del mare calmo…

"Monsieur…" – mormorò Helena un po' impaurita da quella specie di assalto improvviso.

E ancora André non comprese dove trovò il coraggio di parlare.

"Non avere paura…" – disse piano continuando a baciare Helena, insinuando la lingua nella bocca di lei, mordendo piano le labbra, correndo con le mani a raggiungere le spalle della giovane, allontanando le spalline del vestito.

Le dita si mossero sulla pelle morbida e calda suscitando l'istintivo stupore della facilità con cui si poteva ottenere il consenso di una donna attraverso gesti immediati e secchi ed affatto ragionati o pensati…

Trovarsi tra le braccia di una sconosciuta, amabile e pura, compiacente al punto da non imporre gesti di conquista…

E che tale sarebbe rimasta…

Sconosciuta…

Forse era questo che consentiva ai muscoli di sciogliersi…

Quella giovane non aveva conosciuto altri uomini, era fragile ed impaurita e forse come lui voleva solo perdersi nell'oblio di un contatto fugace e che non si sarebbe mai più ripetuto.

Il respiro si fece veloce, gremito da sussulti di deboli gemiti di stupore o piacere…

Poco importava ad André.

 _Sei libero…_

Più le parole rimbombavano nella testa e più André si diceva che non sapeva che farsene di quella libertà…

Che gli appariva solamente come scheletrico baluardo contro la propria follia, esile ancora di una salvezza dei sensi ma non dell'anima…

Cresceva il desiderio…

Voleva avere, possedere, perdersi e disfare se stesso…

Senza dovere più nulla a nessuno, nemmeno a se stesso, nemmeno ad Oscar…

 _Sei libero…_

Andrè si spinse su Helena che indietreggiò cadendo sul letto.

La giovane si strinse a lui, mentre ascoltava l'incedere impetuoso della mano dell'uomo farsi strada attraverso la stoffa dei vestiti fino a raggiungere la pelle e sfiorarla, mentre l'altra mano tratteneva avido un braccio…

Faticava a respirare...

S'impose di assecondare i movimenti dell'altro, ripetendoli come le avevano suggerito le compagne della bettola, come le aveva spiegato Laure…

La schiena s'irrigidì inarcandosi leggermente, combattendo contro la forzatura dei vestiti ancora avviluppati tra se e il corpo dell'uomo, contro la paura che cresceva e disfava i pensieri e gli appigli, spazzati via dall'acuto istinto di compacere l'altro.

Le dita si spinsero a cercare la carne insinuandosi con la stessa sorprendente arroganza dell'amante, chiudendosi a lambirla, suscitando un moto di stupore, soffocato all'istante…

La mano di André corse a quella della giovane, l'afferrò, la chiuse a sua volta, quasi volesse fermarla…

Il dubbio di insistere e lasciarla fare, insegnandole ciò che lui aveva immaginato, tante volte, nella testa, e i pensieri avevano scaldato il sangue fino a che la solitudine l'aveva ricacciato nel suo inferno…

Il respiro caldo e ritmato s'infranse contro il viso e la giovane si ritrasse di nuovo incerta…

Il corpo era chiuso di nuovo sotto l'altro che diveniva via via intensamente potente e diretto e pieno…

Quell'assalto le fece paura…

L'irruenza di André non trovava giustificazione nella descrizione che aveva ricevuto…

La giovane ebbe un tremito e puntò una mano contro il corpo dell'altro tentando di scostarlo da se.

"Monsieur…un momento…" – balbettò tentando di riprendere aria…

"Non avere paura" – ripetè André, quasi senza volontà se non quella di andare fino in fondo.

Le sue stesse parole, il suono della sua stessa voce solcarono gli spazi del tempo e della memoria…

 _Non avere paura…_

D'improvviso André si rese conte che non stava parlando a quella giovane.

 _Bene e adesso…e adesso cosa vorresti farmi André? Che cosa vuoi provare?_

 _Che sto facendo?_

 _Non avere paura…_

André si fermò scosso dal tremore dei muscoli irrigiditi al ricordo che ripiombava su di essi…

Un battito veloce risuonò più forte degli altri dentro il petto.

Ebbe paura…

Fu lui ad avere paura…

Perché non avrebbe avuto scampo e sarebbe impazzito.

Quella era la sola ed unica verità.

Quella era la sorte che avrebbe segnato la sua esistenza.

Il corpo di un'altra donna non avrebbe mai riempito i suoi sensi…

E lui sarebbe affondato in un oblio sfuggente e scuro forse ancora più di quello familiare e sicuro in cui costantemente trovava rifugio la sua anima…

In quell'oblio rifugiava i sensi…

"Monsieur…vi prego…" – singhiozzò la giovane portandosi le mani al viso.

André sciolse la stretta del polso ed appoggiò la testa sul petto di Helena, ascoltando il battito veloce del cuore, tentando di addomesticare il respiro, l'impeto che l'aveva preso, la carne che pulsava rovesciandogli addosso un'assurdo disgusto misto al desiderio di non fermarsi e di perdersi davvero…

Riprese per un istante i polsi della giovane.

Li strinse come a dirsi che lei era li e che stava solo a lui perdersi e raggranellare un briciolo di piacere…

"Vi chiedo perdono…monsieur…ho avuto paura…ma se voi avrete un po' di pazienza…" – piagnucolò Helena.

André lasciò i polsi, si rialzò un poco accostando le mani al viso, scostandole i capelli.

Le guance umide emanavano un calore intenso che riempì il palmo altrettanto caldo delle mani.

La fronte era sudata e lui l'accarezzò lentamente.

"Sono io che devo chiederti perdono" – disse respirando piano – "Tu non meriti di essere trattata così, per nessuna ragione al mondo. Nessuno dovrebbe costringerti a fare questa vita se non la gradisci…".

Helena quasi sussultò colta da un moto di terrore.

"No…no…un momento…" – l'interruppe l'altra cercando di sollevarsi.

Helena riuscì a guadagnare un poco di spazio e così a sua volta prese il viso di André tra le mani.

"Monsieur…non volevo essere scortese…io devo…devo farlo!" – insistette mentre le lacrime salivano di nuovo agli occhi.

"Mio Dio…no..." – mormorò piano André – "Io non posso…non posso farlo…tu non c'entri nulla…io non sarei dovuto venire…".

Helena intuì che la serata si sarebbe conclusa in modo diverso da come stabilito e soprattuto da quanto le aveva ordinato Madame.

"Vi prego…vi prego… io…voi siete una brava persona…adesso l'ho capito. Io desidero stare con voi. Non voglio che nessun altro … non voglio nessuno tranne voi. Fatelo per me monsieur…fatelo per me!" – l'implorò Helena mentre André si era rialzato tentando di chiudere la camicia e rimettersi la giacca.

Pochi passi verso la porta per distogliere lo sguardo, per acquietare il respiro…

La giovane gli si parò davanti e velocemente si sciolse gli ultimi lacci del corsetto che avevano resistito al precedente assalto.

André tentò di fermarla ma lei, quasi con rabbia, scostò la mano, e di nuovo le lacrime scorsero sul viso, mentre Helena imprecò per la goffaggine e l'incapacità di essere più accondiscendente e sicura di se. Doveva arrivare fino in fondo ma quell'uomo non la stava certo aiutando.

Per assurdo ora era lei a cercare disperatamente di sedurre colui che invece voleva andarsene.

E l'abbandono dell'altro, l'aveva convinta che poteva fidarsi e che lui non l'avrebbe mai presa con la forza e forse lei sarebbe finalmente riuscita a concedersi a qualcuno per non aver più paura di farlo con tutti quelli che avrebbe incontrato dopo.

"Helena…ascolta…" – la fermò André che stava tentando di recuperare la sua lucidità – "Tu non c'entri…".

"No…io devo…devo…".

I vestiti scivolarono a terra e la giovane indietreggiò quel tanto che bastò per rendersi più visibile agli occhi del suo ospite.

Helena si coprì istintivamente il petto con le braccia, mentre i fianchi erano a mala pena nascosti sotto una gonna leggera.

Le prostitute non portavano biancheria.

A loro non serviva…

"No…" – mormorò André allungando il braccio per afferrarla – "Io non posso. Tu non c'entri nulla. Io non posso stare con te. Non posso farlo perché non è giusto per te. E non posso stare con te solo per soddisfare il desiderio della tua padrona di renderti una prostituta come tutte le altre…per me tutto questo è sbagliato!".

Era dannatamente difficile per André spiegare ciò che aveva visto e sentito dentro, nelle viscere che si animavano a rammentargli il disprezzo verso se stesso…

Era dannatamente complicato per André spiegare ciò che aveva ascoltato nella testa…

Una voce che rimbombava da anni e che ogni giorno della sua vita aveva colmato i sensi, cullato i pensieri, sferzato la carne, distrutto l'orgoglio…

"Per me non lo è!" – rispose sprezzante Helena, talmente esasperata che pareva stesse perdendo il lume della ragione.

Era impossibile per André dimenticare, anche se i fumi dell'alcool, che adesso stava scemando dai muscoli, lo ricondussero in balia dell'oblio conosciuto e dannato che annienta e distrugge l'istinto, spesso cercato nelle lunghe serate trascorse da solo in qualche bettola di Parigi, in cui scivolava prima di ritrovare a fatica, alle prime luci dell'alba, la strada per la caserma.

Per scontrarsi di nuovo con il pensiero fisso e dannato che non sarebbe mai riuscito a dimenticare.

André afferrò la giovane per il braccio.

Dentro di se combatteva e sapeva che prima o poi avrebbe dovuto fare una scelta.

Andare avanti con la sua vita e lasciarsi tutto alle spalle…

Non adesso, non così…

Nemmeno Helena aveva scelto quella vita e quell'incontro…

Nessuna consolazione ne sarebbe derivata, a nessuno dei due…

I risvolti pratici, i sensi appagati, le membra acquietate si sarebbero dissolte ai rintocchi di Notre Dame ed altri fantasmi, altre ombre, avrebbero oscurato ed annientato quei pochi istanti…

D'istinto la tirò di nuovo verso di se e d'istinto l'abbracciò…

"Una rosa…" – le mormorò piano.

"Cosa?".

"Ascolta…sei bella…".

"Ecco lo dite anche voi!" – lo rimproverò Helena.

"Lo dico…ma credimi questo non basta per…almeno non basta a me…".

L'altra si divincolò.

Non comprendeva…

Non era così che le avevano spiegato come funzionassero certi sottili relazioni…

"Madame dice che tutti gli uomini alla fine hanno voglia di stare con noi…con ragazze come noi. Nessuno ci rifiuterebbe…è solo questione di tempo…".

"La tua madame forse non conosce tutti gli uomini. Per quel che mi riguarda io non credo che mi basterebbe stare con una donna nel modo che intende la tua padrona…".

"Non vi piaccio forse?".

"Non nel senso che intendi tu. Sei bella te l'ho detto. Ma la bellezza non basta…e la bravura non basta…nemmeno quella di cui tu vorresti impadronirti concedendoti a me. Lo so che non ci vedi nulla di male. Per me non è così. Non pretendo che tu lo capisca. Nemmeno io lo capisco…credimi…nemmeno io…".

André si staccò dalla giovane, quasi spingendola via…

"Nemmeno io lo capisco…" - mormorò tra se, come in preda alla disperazione e poi di nuovo facendosi contro l'altra, più forte, la voce spezzata - "Penso che dovresti lasciare questo posto! Non fa per te…dovresti trovarti un altro lavoro…credo che tu possa fare altro…".

La giovane abbassò lo sguardo.

André continuò.

Le braccia scivolarono giù.

Pareva quasi non parlasse più con l'altra.

"E io sono troppo ubriaco…non posso. Te l'ho detto…".

"Madame non me la perdonerà!" – mormorò l'altra – "Ma se voi volete questo allora…".

Helena si fece da parte e André, barcollando, si avviò verso la porta.

"Monsieur…io non posso lasciare questo posto. Non ho più nessuno al mondo e…se non sarà con voi…" – mormorò Helena con tono accusatorio, quasi a voler rimproverare il suo ospite di essere stato così dannatamente onesto con lei.

André sospirò.

Questo era troppo anche per lui.

Aprì la porta e a passo veloce ma incerto scese le scale e si ritrovò vicino al tavolo della sala.

Solo Gerard era rimasto al suo posto.

Il viso basso e lo sguardo un po' spento, il giovane soldato si meravigliò di veder comparire André dopo aver compreso quanto che sarebbe dovuto accadere.

Si alzò appena in tempo per afferrarlo per un braccio ed evitare che l'altro cadesse a terra dopo aver mancato la spalliera della sedia in cui aveva tentato di sedersi.

"Grazie…" – borbottò André.

"Va…va…tutto bene?" – balbettò Gerard.

"No!" – rispose André con insolita decisione – "No…".

Si lasciò cadere sulla sedia, mentre le mani passavano velocemente tra i capelli, in un gesto di rabbia.

Quasi a scacciare dalla mente chissà quali pensieri.

"André…che…che è successo?".

"Niente. Non è successo niente e non succederà mai niente!".

Annegare la propria disperazione nell'alcool e nella vita di una prostituta non avrebbe alleviato la sua disperazione.

Che senso avrebbe avuto distruggere anche l'esistenza di quella giovane solo per questo?

La voce impastata e quasi tremante…

Cosa volesse dire André, Gerard proprio non lo capiva, ne avrebbe potuto intuirlo neppure con la più fervida immaginazione, anche se l'aspetto dell'altro e le parole biascicate e dolenti e secche lasciavano trasparire una disperazione crescente, imbrigliata a fatica dentro un carattere riservato e poco propenso a rivelarsi a chiunque, amici o perfetti sconosciuti che fossero.

"Ma a cosa ti riferisci?" – chiese Gerard incerto.

André non rispose.

Una smorfia di disgusto scorse sul viso.

Tentò di alzarsi ma il vino ingerito gli mozzò dannatamente le poche forze rimaste.

Barcollò di nuovo e Gerard andò in suo aiuto, di nuovo.

"Siediti…André non sei in grado di stare in piedi…se il comandante ti vedesse in queste condizioni…".

Il comandante…

L'appellativo ebbe il potere di fargli venir meno il respiro.

"E cosa vuoi che gliene importi!" – rispose tagliente – "Lei ha la sua vita no!?".

Gerard ci capiva sempre meno ma intuì una sofferenza strisciante nelle parole di André e così non potè fare altro che rispondere sfruttando la conoscenza superficiale che aveva sia del comandante sia di quel soldato diventato suo compagno da qualche mese, riservato, educato e tutto sommato gentile.

"Non do…do…dovresti parlare così. Solo ieri ti preoccupavi per lei e adesso…anche lei si preoccupa per noi…tutti lo abbiamo capito…".

"Hai detto bene Gerard! Lei si preoccupa per noi…i suoi soldati. Si preoccupa che le nostre uniformi siano in ordine e che i nostri stivali siano lustrati a dovere. Si preoccupa che le parate e le esercitazioni siano svolte con puntualità e perfezione…che ognuno rispetti i turni di guardia e…dannazione… che nessuno si venda i fucili! Di questo si preoccupa…e poi vive il resto della sua vita come crede!".

L'ultima considerazione assolutamente fuori luogo in bocca ad qualsiasi soldato che parlasse di un qualsiasi ufficiale suo superiore, ebbe lo stesso effetto di un debole fulmine che illumina il cielo, disperso nelle nuvole, annunciando un temporale, anche se lontano.

"Ma…ma tu stai parlando di lei? Del nostro comandante e di come vive la sua vita?" – continuò Gerard tentando di dare un senso a ciò che per lui non aveva senso.

André sollevò lo sguardo verso Gerard.

"Non sei tu che hai detto proprio questa mattina che Oscar non ha passato la notte da sola?".

Il nome del loro comandante, il nome di battesimo, pronunciato con rabbia e disperazione…

Quel nome, assolutamente fuori luogo in bocca ad un qualsiasi soldato che parlasse del proprio comandante, ebbe lo stesso effetto di una saetta che percorre il cielo e si abbatte con un fragore devastante sulla terra.

Persino Lasalle, a quel punto, iniziò a comprendere che quella disperazione non aveva radici poi così lontane.

"Oscar?" – ripetè il giovane soldato incerto.

André comprese di essersi spinto troppo oltre.

Era difficile in certi momenti mantenere le distanze da "Oscar", la sua Oscar.

Lei c'era, nel bene e nel male, e quella serata assurda non aveva fatto altro che rivelagli lati oscuri della vita di lei e persino di se stesso.

André non era nemmeno riuscito a lasciarsi compiacere dalle braccia di una prostituta…

Anche di questo adesso doveva maledirsi…

L'idiozia di un'eterna contraddizione lo stava divorando dentro e l'avrebbe fatto impazzire…

E Oscar…

Oscar…

"Se ti riferisci a quello che ho detto questa mattina sul comandante…" – proseguì Lasalle cominciando ad intravedere il bandolo della matassa.

"Non m'interessa Lasalle. Lei è libera di fare quello che crede!" – chiosò André rabbiosamente.

Non era nemmeno gelosia quella che lo rodeva…

Che diavolo fosse non lo sapeva nemmeno lui.

C'era che Oscar…lei…

"Oh…si…ma forse…ecco io…io in realtà non volevo essere scortese nei confronti del comandante e forse…beh mi sono espresso male. Quando ho detto che non aveva passato la notte da sola ho capito di aver fatto una schiocchezza ma se l'avessi spiegato agli altri sarebbe venuto fuori un putiferio!" – balbettò Gerard.

Ora era André che effettivamente pareva non capirci più nulla.

L'altro continuò: "Io mi sono solo permesso di dire al comandante che aveva sbagliato a dare le monete a quel ragazzino e poi…".

"Cosa?" – André sollevò lo sguardo incredulo.

"Sì, c'era un bambino ieri notte fuori dalla porta della mansarda. Un bambino che dormiva. L'ho detto al comandante e le ho anche chiesto se gli avesse dato dei soldi… credo fosse quel mocciosetto che ha suggerito l'idea della mansarda. Lei me lo ha confermato e allora ho capito…li conosco quei miserabili…scommetto che quel piccolo pezzente si era piazzato li fuori sicuramente per guadagnare chissà cos'altro…beh quando me ne sono andato ho visto che il comandante lo aveva preso in braccio e portato nella camera. Io credo fosse solo preoccupata per quel bambino io…non so… non ce la vedo…".

L'espressione di André, già compromessa dalla sbronza, si contrasse in una smorfia di dannato stupore.

"Ecco non mi era sembrato il caso di rivelare una cosa del genere ai nostri compagni. Chissà che avrebbero pensato quegli idioti!" – aveva concluso Gerard tirando un respiro più fondo per essere riuscito a concludere un discorso filato senza metterci un'eternità.

Parlare con André non lo innervosiva come con altra gente…

André si alzò di scatto.

La sedia si rovesciò.

Gerard sussultò contraendosi, quasi sul punto di scappare.

"Gerard, per l'amor del cielo…Oscar era con un bambino?" – chiese André puntando addosso all'altro occhi stravolti.

"Sssi…credo fosse quello che ha avuto l'idea della stanza in mansarda…purtroppo conosco quel genere di ragazzini…tu…tu no?".

André sentì la rabbia salire dentro di se.

Rabbia incontenibile che non sarebbe riuscito a lasciarlo più in pace…

Rabbia verso se stesso per aver pensato che Oscar fosse stata con chissà chi…

Rabbia verso se stesso per aver perso altro tempo, altre ore ad immaginare…

Rabbia di sentirsi sollevato per ciò che aveva saputo e di contro, rabbia per essersi nuovamente lasciato schiacciare da una faccenda che non avrebbe neppure dovuto lambire i meandri più oscuri della mente.

E ci era sprofondato dentro fino al collo…

Fino a rischiare di perdersi per essere finalmente libero...

Fino a quando avrebbe avuto la forza di vivere così?

Lei, Oscar, aveva la sua vita…

Aveva ragione Alain.

"Io…credo…credo che me ne andrò a dormire…" – sibilò André con un filo di voce. – "Comunque hai fatto bene a non dire nulla agli altri. Avevi ragione…Oscar…volevo dire…il comandante…lei non è il tipo che pensa alle conseguenze di certe azioni…e quegli avanzi di galera…cosa avrebbero…".

Non riusciva neppure a parlare.

La nausea salì aspra alla gola imponendogli di troncare la conversazione.

"Già me ne sono fatto conto anch'io!" – replicò Gerard grattandosi la testa - "Certi gesti potrebbero essere equivocati…il comandante non merita di finire sulla bocca di quelli che sparlano alle sue spalle…".

André si avviò a fatica verso l'uscita.

"Vuoi che ti accompagni?" – gli chiese Gerard.

"No…no…grazie. Tu resta pure qui. Ho bisogno di prendere aria…dannazione aria fresca altrimenti…".

 _Non posso più continuare a vivere così…_

 _Io impazzirò e…_

 _E' bastata una frase…_

 _E io prima o poi impazzirò._

 _Devo rassegnarmi…_

 _Devo lasciarti andare…_

"E di…pensare…si…devo pensare…".

 _E io prima o poi impazzirò._

Gerard alzò le spalle in segno di resa e rimase ammutolito di fronte alla scena.

Tutto gli pareva terribilmente complicato.

Vide André faticare a raggiungere il bancone dove stazionava severa e muta Madame Nuit.

Poche lire allungate sul tavolaccio unto e nero…

E poi lo vide sgusciare via tra la ressa di avventori che vociavano in mezzo alla sala.

Appena in tempo per voltarsi e ritrovarsi addosso lo sguardo terrorizzato di una giovane cameriera che si era rivestita velocemente e che adesso se ne stava in un angolo, incerta sul da farsi, ossia su come avrebbe rivelato alla sua padrona che non era riuscita a combinare proprio nulla con l'uomo che se n'era appena andato.

Gli occhi emanavano una luce cupa, insofferente e Gerard si avvicinò timidamente.

"Ma…mademoiselle?".

L'altra pareva non averlo nemmeno sentito ma poi in un barlume di freddezza puntò gli occhi dritti su quel giovane soldato dallo sguardo incerto e un poco spaventato.

Quasi quanto il suo.

Helena strinse il lembo del vestito tra le mani, torcendo la povera stoffa.

"Monsieur lo chiedo a voi…vi piaccio?" – chiese in tono rabbioso, mentre una mano strofinava la guancia per levare via il rossore delle lacrime ricacciate in gola.

"Co…cosa?" – balbettò Gerard colto di sorpresa.

L'altra pestò un piede a terra in segno di stizza.

"Ho chiesto se vi piaccio?".

Lasalle comprese che la sua proverbiale ed innata goffaggine in quel caso sarebbe stata del tutto fuori luogo.

Tirò un respiro più fondo degli altri e silenziosamente si avvicinò alla giovane.

Era poco più alto di lei ed osservandola meglio scorse un viso pulito e leggermente arrossato, occhi tersi ma impauriti e capelli castani arruffati e scomposti.

Nessun gesto di malizia…

Nessuno sguardo languido…

Solo la caparbia decisione ad andare fino in fondo…

"Siete…siete molto bella mademoiselle…" – ebbe appena il tempo di dire Lasalle.

"Bene! Io mi chiamo Helena. Venite con me!" – chiosò l'altra con fare deciso, afferrando la mano del soldato e tirandolo dietro a se, risalendo velocemente le scale.

La giovane richiuse la porta con foga e iniziò a slacciarsi di nuovo il corsetto mentre il viso di Gerard trasfigurava dal paonazzo al rosso acceso e le guance avvampavano e lui ricominciava a a balbettare e ad agitarsi.

"Mi avevano raccontato che i Soldati della Guardia erano famosi per essere uomini rudi ma mi sa che mi hanno detto cose del tutto sbagliate!" – gridò la giovane in tono cinico, seppure quasi disperato, mentre il corsetto finiva in un angolo della stanza e le gonne e le sottogonne nell'altra.

Helena quasi gliele gridò in faccia quelle parole al povero Lasalle mentre praticamente svestita gli si avvicinò e…

La giovane deglutì a fatica e lasciando scivolare l'ultima veste leggera si ritrovò nuda davanti all'altro che a quel punto venne quasi preso da un moto di terrore.

Helena chiuse gli occhi.

"Sono vostra monsieur!" – esclamò con rabbia – "Sono vostra…".

111


	8. Rue de Vaugirard

_**Rue de Vaugirard**_

La coltre fredda ed immobile delle prime ore della notte stringeva Parigi e attutiva rumori e respiri, adesso caldi e suadenti e non più sconci e fastidiosi come quelli delle pescivendole al mattino lungo Rive Gauche o dei macellai più giù in Rue de la Boucherie…

Si trattava in ogni caso di attirare una clientela rara ed affamata e disperata, ma a quell'ora della sera i richiami diventavano teneri ed invitanti…

Quasi sussurrati…

Appiccicosi, si sarebbe detto, come lo scalpiticcio della folla frettolosa che guadagnava il tepore di una casa al riparo dal freddo e muovendosi lentamente ma in disordine tentava di non affondare o scivolare nel fango spesso e morbido che ricopriva i lati delle strade più strette.

Chi non poteva permettersi una carrozza o una portantina mercanteggiava un passaggio sulle passerelle che miracolosamente comparivano nei punti più insidiosi delle strade e delle vie, magari agli angoli dei palazzi nobiliari, per consentire il passaggio la dove l'acqua e il fango e la sporcizia la facevano ancora da padrone.

Fabourg Saint Michel era un quartiere relativamente nuovo, ancora soggiogato ai ritmi e al paesaggio calmo e dormiente della prima campagna parigina, la dove la città non aveva colonizzato le vie ampie ed aperte con il marasma di bancarelle e carretti e rifiuti che invece inondavano le stradine del centro.

Il quartiere s'inoltrava dietro i vicoli dell'Entrague per arrivare fino a Rue de Vaugirard, passando per Filles du Sang Precheus e poi Carmes Dechaux, e andare così a morire verso gli ultimi edifici della periferia avvolti nella nebbia fugace dell'autunno ormai spento.

Per assurdo quasi tutti piccoli conventi sorti nel precedente secolo, racchiusi entro mura fragili e diroccate, dove tenacemente ed in religioso silenzio sparuti e dimenticati gruppetti di monaci o fraticelli assistevano quelli che si presentavano alle porte ad elemosinare di che sfamarsi o a ripararsi dal freddo.

I Frères de la Charité presso l'Hôpital de la Charité…

I Petits Augustins, i Noviciat de Jésuite e i Carmes proprio in Rue de Vaugirard e poco distanti i Récolettes, in Rue du Bac e i Noviciat Général des Dominicains.

Gli Augustines de Notre Dame de la Miséricorde avevano il loro punto di ritrovo in Rue du Vieux-Colombier.

E poi i Bénédictines de l'Adoration Perpétuelle du Saint Sacrement, i Théatins, i Prémontrés e chissà quanti altri.

Accadeva allora che sarebbe apparso inopportuno autorizzare pressanti controlli di polizia proprio in questi luoghi di preghiera e di raccoglimento e di misericordia, anche se, del tutto ovviamente, proprio in questi luoghi finivano per raccozzarsi i disperati e i reietti della peggior specie.

Ad alleviare le pene di questi disgraziati ci pensavano, oltre alle severe orazioni dei monaci, anche altre voci, appunto suadenti e sussurrate e calde, come sirene a richiamare i naviganti di quella città fredda e pulsante.

Tra tutte le nuove e vecchie costruzioni di Fabourg Saint Michel spiccava Palace Luxembourg, uno dei primi edifici ad essere costruito dal 1651 in poi per desiderio di Maria de Medici, nell'intento di "colonizzare" campi incolti e boschi di selvaggina, più che altro per renderli sicuri nonché adeguata riserva alle pratiche di caccia con cui i nobili proprietari delle terre che si affacciavano sulla strada erano soliti sollazzarsi.

I giardini del palazzo spaziavano verso la campagna fin la dove si ergevano le nuove residenze isolate dei parigini che avevano preferito una vita più ritirata e silenziosa.

Il Duca Guideroi de La Livrer era appunto uno di questi.

Nobile, ricco, amante della campagna e della tranquillità, gradiva al tempo stesso mantenersi abilmente introdotto nella cerchia della nobiltà parigina e per questo era solito organizzare feste e ricevimenti considerati i migliori della città, dove invitava tutte le personalità più in vista dell'aristocrazia.

Eventi noti per essere la culla di spietati pettegolezzi, lodi sperticate, trame di nuovi matrimoni, tessuti alle spalle di figli, amanti, mariti e mogli…

Un'umanità spietatamente dolente, morbosamente attaccata ai propri patrimoni da difendere ad ogni costo, come l'edera velenosa si attacca all'arbusto da cui dipende.

A Fabourg Saint Michel si era quindi trovato un alloggio degno di ospitare il Principe Nikita Jurovskj e la sua consorte, la Principessa Maria Jurovskaya, insieme ai figli, giunti più di un mese prima in Francia, e ora a Parigi, dopo aver visitato le regioni del sud, scortati dalle guardie personali espressamente autorizzate dal beneplacito del re francese ad attraversare il paese armati.

Al seguito dei principi vi erano camerieri, maggiordomi e cerimonieri di corte, mentre consiglieri e dignitari, intenti nel corso del soggiorno ad incontrare quotidianamente gli omonimi francesi per tessere nuove alleanze belliche, commerciali, artistiche e sociali, erano stati dislocati in altre residenze…

E così valeva per gli ufficiali e i soldati che avevano il compito di vigilare sull'incolumità della famiglia russa.

L'occasione era quindi assolutamente imperdibile e anche se i principi russi non avrebbero partecipato all'evento, il motivo per organizzare un ricevimento alla residenza De Livrer, degno dei migliori ritrovi di Versailles, era più che giustificato e tale da imporre che l'abitazione dei duchi fosse adornata di tutto punto, almeno per suscitare l'invidia delle altre famiglie aristocratiche e per richiamare, come falene attirate dal calore della fiamma, nobili e benestanti della città che poi avrebbero con sapiente ed arguta dovizia esibito i debiti particolari dell'evento a coloro che erano rimasti a bocca asciutta, così rimarcando anche all'interno della classe nobile l'abissale e sacrosanta differenza tra chi c'era stato al ricevimento e chi no!

Enormi cesti di tulipani e di rose adornavano il viale d'ingresso al palazzo e poi braceri accesi illuminavano quasi a giorno i vialetti dei giardini retrostanti…

L'ennesima lunga fila di carrozze, proprio come era accaduto quel giorno a Notre Dame, aveva preso a snodarsi lungo le vie che portavano al palazzo del duca, proprio in fondo a Rue de Vaugirard, incuranti del fango e della pioggerellina che insidiava i robusti ceroni stesi sui visi abilmente truccati degli ospiti…

Oscar si ritrovò inspiegabilmente contrariata da se stessa per aver accettato troppo facilmente e rapidamente l'invito del Colonnello Stevenov…

Se da una parte c'era che il ricevimento era stato organizzato in onore del principe straniero, che le era stato presentato formalmente quello stesso giorno e prima o poi anche lei, in rappresentanza della famiglia Jarjayes, avrebbe dovuto prendere parte a simili eventi, dall'altra, si rese conto di non essere rimasta indenne dalla sottile curiosità verso l'uomo che le aveva esteso l'invito, persona di poche parole ma per assurdo tale da suscitare il desiderio di approfondirne i tratti della personalità.

Una ragione quest'ultima poco ortodossa per lei ed oltrettutto rivelatasi fastidiosa…

Soprattutto quando tale istintiva curiosità l'avesse ricacciata di nuovo dentro feste e ricevimenti sfarzosi come quelli che si tenevano a Versailles e di cui ormai aveva perso l'abitudine.

La moltitudine di dame e aristocratici che affollavano i saloni del palazzo era a dir poco impressionante, tanto che Oscar pensò che in realtà a quella festa si fosse presentata molta più gente di quella realmente invitata.

Anche questo l'innervosì e la speranza divenne quella che la serata si concludesse al più presto, per tornarsene nella sua più che confortevole mansarda.

Mentre osservava quella folla variopinta e dolente e tentava di scacciare dalla mente i fantasmi che ormai da due giorni parevano inspiegabilmente rincorrerla si rammentò della conversazione animata che aveva avuto rientrando quella sera all'hotel.

Madame Velien, al suo ingresso, le era corsa incontro annunciandole con sorriso compiacente e trionfante e sguardo un poco viscido di aver finalmente trovato una stanza adatta al Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia, in un hotel poco distante dall'Entrague.

La donna era raggiante al pensiero d'aver adeguatamente risolto l'incresciosa questione che si era verificata la sera precedente e per giunta senza rimetterci il becco di un quattrino, dato che aveva concordato una sorta di scambio di ospiti, più o meno altolocati.

I cinque soldati poi sarebbero rimasti dov'erano dal momento che per lei anche quello sarebbe stato un affare: il rimborso per l'ospitalità fornita a cinque teste valeva di certo molto più di quella per una testa sola, quand'anche essa fosse stata quella di un ufficiale.

Al più presto avrebbe fatto portare tutti i bagagli del comandante in quella nuova stanza e…

Oscar, al limitare della scala, aveva intravisto poco dietro la Velien il piccolo Mòse, che assisteva muto alla scena.

Negli occhi del bambino, l'alone serio della delusione, generata dall'intuizione che il cambiamento avrebbe messo fine alla silenziosa amicizia, germogliata tanto fortunosamente tra lui ed il nuovo ospite.

E poi c'erano i suoi soldati: alla fine era riuscita ad assumersi la responsabilità di quel colpo di testa che – ci aveva giurato - non poteva che essere opera di quella testa calda di Alain.

André, pure lui c'era finito in mezzo…

Ma il pensiero, repentino ed assurdo, aveva procurato una strana sorta di sospensione, come se saperlo li, André, distante una sola rampa di scale, le consentisse di rivivere un'ancestrale simbiosi che riemergeva dal passato e percepita adesso solida e potente.

Adesso la sentiva…

Adesso non ne era contrariata…

Solo disorientata e colmata da quella vicinanza…

Da un punto di vista più pratico, avendone fin troppe di questioni da risolvere in quei giorni, si disse che fare rapporto per uno scambio di alloggi non rappresentava certo il miglior modo per proseguire la lenta e meticolosa opera di avvicinamento ai soldati, se non accattivarsi le simpatie di quegli avanzi di galera almeno per strappare loro un minimo di rispetto per l'autorità che rappresentava.

Ci aveva pensato tutto il giorno all'eventualità di restare dov'era e alla fine aveva preferito affrontare l'irritante Madame Velien affermando che la mansarda sarebbe stata più che sufficiente e che non avrebbe avuto necessità alcuna di cambiare alloggio.

L'altra l'aveva squadrata stupita e risentita per l'assurda decisione e alla fine se n'era andata con passo impermalosito, rassegnata al volere dell'altro e concludendo la conversazione con uno stizzito "Come desiderate".

Mòse, allora, aveva preceduto Oscar sulle scale, mostrandole orgoglioso un altro paio di stivali appositamente lucidati e tutta la biancheria che proprio quella mattina nanny e una cameriera della famiglia Jarjayes avevano portato.

"Bene, hai consegnato a Madame Glacé il biglietto che ti ho lasciato?".

"Oui monsieur…".

Oscar aveva sorriso tra sé e sé senza farsi vedere dal bambino.

"E posso chiederti se madame ti ha lasciato una risposta per me?".

"Oui monsieur" – aveva replicato Mòse.

Lei si era voltata ed aveva osservato il visetto compiaciuto e sincero dell'altro che pareva ormai essere diventato il fedele servitore di quel nobile silenzioso e molto generoso.

"Madame ha detto che farà come desiderate…domattina tornarà di nuovo…".

"Molto bene. Tu allora dovrai aspettarla qui…".

"Io? Perché?" – aveva replicato il ragazzino dubbioso.

"Ho chiesto a Madame Glacé di portarti qualche abito…tra poco sarà inverno. Mi pare che tu abbia freddo conciato così…e poi spero riuscirà a ripulirti…".

Mòse a quelle parole aveva sgranato gli occhi, indietreggiando quasi impaurito.

"No…monsieur…non voglio…"- aveva risposto tentando di uscire dalla stanza come una furia.

"Mòse!" – l'aveva richiamato Oscar – "Non ti accadrà nulla. Nanny ti aiuterà…".

"Non voglio!" – aveva insistito l'altro.

"Fa come credi" – aveva puntualizzato lei, in tono rassegnato, non insistendo sull'argomento – "Madame Glacé verrà domani e se tu vorrai essere qui…non ti accadrà nulla…nanny sarà felice di prendersi cura di te…".

"Umm…quando ha letto il biglietto…dalla faccia non l'avrei detto!" – aveva esclamato innocentemente Mòse.

Oscar aveva riso.

C'era da giurarlo che nanny avrebbe fatto sicuramente una faccia strana e sorpresa al pensiero di mettersi a ripulire un esserino melodorante e bizzarro come quello che si era trovato davanti…

Ma se quella era una richiesta di mademoiselle, allora una ragione ci doveva essere e Madame Glacé si sarebbe fatta in quattro per esaudire la richiesta di accudire quel bambino e rivestirlo in maniera più decente.

Impresa alla portata della generosità e della caparbietà della nonna di André.

Immersa in quei pensieri Oscar si ritrovò accanto alla porta d'ingresso del salone principale delle feste che dava lungo un corridoio piuttosto buio e freddo.

Nella mente l'eco di suoni lontani che si rincorrevano sovrapponendosi e confondendosi tra loro…

Le grate alla Basse Gêole, il vento che sibilava lassù tra le torri di Notre Dame, l'ondeggiare lieve della possente Emmanuel…

E poi, di nuovo le proprie mani fredde, i propri polsi stretti e chiusi nelle mani caldi e forti di André…

Oscar si portò una mano al colletto dell'uniforme, per allargarlo leggermente e inavvertitamente sfiorò il collo, tornando con le dita a quello strano graffio ora asciutto, seppure leggermente dolente.

Da quando era arrivata non aveva ancora incrociato Stevenov che pure le aveva detto di alloggiare lì e che l'aveva invitata proprio in ragione del fatto che a Parigi godeva ancora di scarse conoscenze.

Si sarebbe aspettata di veder comparire il suo ospite addirittura sulla porta d'ingresso del palazzo ma tutto sommato qualche istante trascorso da sola a meditare sulla caotica confusione che regnava nella testa, appena solleticata dalle bollicine frizzanti del vino di cui si era da poco appropriata, non le avrebbe fatto male.

Si affacciò sul corridoio buio, riminescenza del suo antico incarico di Comandante delle Guardie Reali, quando si aggirava per le stanze meno frequentate di Versailles, per controllare che l'ordine e la decenza fossero rispettati, dato che la reggia, per certi aspetti, pareva più un porto di mare che non la residenza dei sovrani di Francia e non sarebbe stato difficile – cosa spessissimo realmente accaduta - imbattersi in qualche coppia appartata, intenta a consumare il proprio desiderio e neppure non troppo discretamente.

In una rapida occhiata intravide una figuretta scura e leggera che camminava verso di lei a passo veloce, percorrendo il corridoio che conduceva ad una scala che scendeva sulla destra…

L'ombra la oltrepassò e Oscar si sporse per osservare meglio.

All'improvviso la figura si fermò girandosi per tornare sui suoi passi.

Il gesto repentino ed incontrollato impedì a quella che Oscar riconobbe essere una cameriera, intenta a riportare un vassoio colmo di bicchieri nelle cucine, di fermarsi in tempo, tanto che quasi si scontrò con lei.

Oscar ebbe a mala pena la prontezza di afferrare un bicchiere vuoto che ondeggiando si sarebbe infranto al suolo.

Quel contatto fece indietreggiare la giovane.

"Perdonate monsieur non vi avevo visto…" – balbettò l'altra facendo un altro passo indietro e chinando il capo in segno di sottomissione.

Se avesse potuto la giovane sarebbe letteralmente scomparsa, nella voce un tono insolitamente impaurito, eccessivo in ragione di quel semplice ed oltretutto casuale scontro.

Anche se era nota la proverbiale superbia ed arroganza di certi nobili che solo per essere stati sfiorati da un servitore si ritenevano in diritto di punirlo severamente, addirittura infliggendogli sonore frustate o lasciandolo senza mangiare, non poteva certamente essere quello il caso, dato che sia il Duca De Livrer, sia la moglie, erano considerate persone generose e avevano fama di trattare la propria servitù con rispetto ed attenzione.

"Non è accaduto…nulla…mademoiselle…" – rispose Oscar affrettandosi a rincuorare la giovane, anche se le parole uscirono piano.

L'altra aveva abbassato lo sguardo e quasi chiuso gli occhi.

Tremava e Oscar non ne comprendeva il motivo.

"Ma voi siete…".

Oscar si avvicinò ancora di più.

Con stupore riconobbe colei che aveva di fronte.

"Voi siete Diane…la sorella di Alain?" – chiese sorpresa.

"Cosa? Voi come fate a …".

L'altra sollevò lo sguardo finalmente e anch'esso s'illuminò alla vista di una persona conosciuta.

"Voi siete il comandante di mio fratello…mi ricordo di voi…".

"Ma certo, ci siamo conosciuti quando siete venuta a trovare Alain in caserma, in Rue de la Chaussèe d'Antin. Cosa fate in questa casa? Lavorate qui?".

Diane trattene a stento un respiro più fondo degli altri.

Iniziò a tremare tanto che i bicchieri sul vassoio tintinnarono paurosamente.

"State male?" – si affrettò a chiedere Oscar che non comprendeva lo stato in cui si trovava l'altra.

La ricordava solare e sorridente a braccetto del fratello quando s'incontravano in caserma, mentre adesso Diane, vestita di tutto punto con la divisa di cameriera, pareva assolutamente terrorizzata.

"No…io…" – balbettò Diane incerta.

"Parlate. Non abbiate timore di me…posso fare qualcosa per voi? Lavorate per il duca…".

"Sì, ho iniziato a lavorare da poco in questa casa e…".

"Non temete. Se vi è accaduto qualcosa posso aiutarvi…".

"Oh, se mio fratello lo viene a sapere…non mi permetterà più di venire quì…".

Oscar iniziava a temere il peggio.

E a spazientirsi.

Era abituata ad avere un riscontro pressochè immediato alle proprie domande, che poi erano ordini ma ultimamente pareva che il suo proverbiale carisma si fosse appannato…

La tracotanza dei suoi soldati, la reazione risentita e testarda di Mòse e adesso la giovane Diane…

Tutto stava mettendo a dura prova la sua pazienza.

Non era facile convincere qualcuno che non fosse un suo soldato a cedere alle sue richieste, neppure se esse erano dettate dall'intento di aiutare chi ne fosse stato il destinatario, nel caso in cui quello o quella si dimostrassero davvero terrorizzati…

Lei non ci era proprio abituata.

"Mademoiselle…" – disse Oscar in tono più dolce – "Voi sapete chi sono vero? Potete fidarvi di me".

"Oui…monsieur…pardon…mademoiselle…" – replicò l'altra abbassando lo sguardo.

Una piccola breccia parve insinuarsi nei timori della giovane e Diane, quasi appoggiandosi alla parete, tirò un respiro più fondo decidendosi a parlare.

"Vedete…lavoro dai duchi da poco tempo. Non abito qui perché alla sera preferisco tornare a casa, per stare accanto a mia madre. Se restassi quì la paga sarebbe più bassa per via di quello che mi darebbero per mangiare e per la stanza che dovrei occupare per dormire. Fino a qualche giorno fa tutto è andato bene. Io restavo in cucina ad aiutare i cuochi e le capo cameriere e poi…prima del tramonto Madame De Livrier mi dava il permesso di rientrare a casa…".

"Quindi vi hanno trattato con rispetto?".

"Oh oui, si…si…Madame De Livrer è una donna molto gentile e…si…credo che si preoccupi per me e mi chiede sempre se mi trovo bene e…".

"E allora…perché adesso state tremando?".

"Vi dicevo che tutto è andato bene fino a qualche giorno fa…terminavo il mio lavoro verso il tramonto e avevo il tempo di rientrare a casa. Da qualche giorno ci sono dei nuovi ospiti nella casa e Madame De Livrer mi ha chiesto di restare qualche ora in più…".

"Non ci trovo nulla di male…".

"Anch'io lo pensavo. Anzi, per questo lavoro ricevo qualche lira in più. Sono stata felice di accettare, ma dall'altra sera…dall'altra sera…".

Oscar si fece accanto alla giovane che pareva non più capace di proseguire il proprio racconto.

"L'altra sera…stavo controllando il fuoco e una cuoca mi aveva chiesto di andare in dispensa a prendere alcune salse e quando mi sono trovata la dentro…io…".

Lacrime silenziose iniziarono a rigare il viso di Diane.

"Che cosa è successo?" – chiese Oscar intuendo la piega che il racconto stava prendendo.

"Io…ero da sola e qualcuno…non l'ho sentito arrivare…non l'ho capito…ma c'era qualcuno che…qualcuno mi ha messo una mano sulla bocca e mi ha afferrato tenendomi stretta e mi sono caduti tutti i vasi dalle mani e…".

Diane piangeva adesso e indietreggiava.

Oscar comprese che l'altra non avrebbe retto alla tensione e così prese delicatamente il vassoio tra le mani, appoggiandolo ad un tavolino li accanto, e Diane, forse per la vergogna o la paura distolse lo sguardo e si coprì il viso.

Solo così, riuscì a proseguire nel racconto.

"Ho sentito che mi sollevava e io non riuscivo a urlare e a scappare…non riuscivo a muovermi. Mi ha spinto contro il muro e mi teneva li…lo sentivo addosso a me e non riuscivo a liberarmi…".

Diane strinse i pugni e la gola si chiuse al ricordo di quella dannata notte e della sensazione terribile e brutale di non sapere cosa stesse accadendo…

O meglio di intuirlo soltanto senza poter far nulla per impedirlo.

Non aveva mai conosciuto un uomo…

Neppure sapeva che quelli potessero essere così…

"I vasi…i vasi sono caduti a terra e hanno fatto rumore…" – continuò con un filo di voce.

"Qualcuno ha cercato di farvi del male?" - la incalzò Oscar avvicinandosi avendo chiaramente compreso cosa fosse accaduto e soprattutto cosa sarebbe potuto accadere – "Avete visto chi era? Lo potreste riconoscere?".

"Io…io…non sono riuscita a vederlo in faccia…non ho capito chi fosse. Penso un uomo…era forte…ho provato a…ma avevo paura…poi ho capito che stavano scendendo altre persone e quello mi ha lasciato ed è corso via. E anch'io…anch'io sono scappata da li. Non volevo che nessuno mi vedesse…ho pianto…ma adesso…io non lo so chi sia e se abita in questa casa…non lo so…e adesso…ho paura…se è qualcuno che vive qui temo che possa succedere di nuovo e…e io non finirò di lavorare prima di questa notte…e non so come farò a tornare a casa…".

Diane piangeva adesso…

"Non potete restare in questa casa!" – replicò Oscar decisa.

"No…no…" – gridò l'altra in tono rabbioso e disperato – "Io ho bisogno di questo lavoro. La paga di mio fratello basta a mala pena per comprare da mangiare. Nostra madre non sta bene e io devo lavorare e…non posso permettermi di dire nulla ai padroni…loro sono gentili con me ma nessuno mi crederebbe e…verrei cacciata via…".

"Se vostro fratello verrà a sapere quello che vi è accaduto…e quello che potrebbe accadere dubito che vi lascerà continuare a venire qui!" – contestò Oscar anche se si rese conto che la giovane non aveva molta scelta.

Diane battè il piede a terra stizzita.

"Non dovete dirgli niente. Vi prego! Non dovete dire niente ad Alain. Io devo lavorare. Dovrò imparare a cavarmela da sola…se è qualcuno dei nuovi ospiti…queste persone non resteranno in questa casa per sempre e…e se fosse qualcun altro…cercherò di stare attenta. E' tutto! Ma non dovete dire niente ad Alain! Lui mi riporterebbe a casa all'istante…non sapete quello che pensa dei nobili…e se credesse che è stata una delle persone che abita qui sarebbe capace di entrare e fare a pezzi la casa e tutti quelli…".

Diane si portò le mani al viso, di nuovo.

La rabbia di non avere via d'uscita era pari all'angoscia di aver lambito un destino crudele che probabilmente l'aveva lasciata indenne solo per un caso.

"E dove lo trovo un altro lavoro come questo?" – contestò in tono tanto crudele quanto pratico.

"Resta il fatto che questa notte è impossibile che voi torniate a casa da sola…" – proseguì Oscar decisa quasi non avesse nemmeno ascoltato le ragioni dell'altra.

Le comprendeva ma esse non valevano il rischio che Diane avrebbe potuto correre.

La giovane tirò un sospiro.

Non aveva di fronte a se molte alternative.

"Possiamo fare così…" – mormorò piano Oscar tornando ad osservarla – "Cercate di restare sempre nelle cucine. Non rimanete da sola se vi è possibile. Io non mi tratterrò a lungo e tra un paio d'ore me ne andrò. Vi riaccompagnerò con la mia carrozza. Potete dire a Madame De Livrer che dovete tornare a casa. E' una persona sensibile e generosa e comprenderà che voi siete troppo giovane per aggirarvi a notte fonda per Parigi. Anche se siete una cameriera siete pur sempre una giovane per bene e credo che la duchessa non obietterà nulla…".

"Siete troppo buona con me…oh…scusate…ma io…" – balbettò Diane di fronte a quella proposta. Temeva di accettare perché temeva il debito che avrebbe contratto con qualcuno che non conosceva ancora bene…

E Alain era stato chiaro nell'esporle il disprezzo per i nobili, tutti, indistintamente…

"Non rifiutate vi prego. Per me non sarà di alcun disturbo. E così saprò che siete tornata sana e salva…" – continuò Oscar severa – "Se non altro vostro fratello sarà tranquillo e se come dite volete tenere questo lavoro dovrete fare in modo che non abbia sospetti".

Il nome di Alain divenne chiavistello per vincere le resistenze di Diane. La giovane aveva a cuore il fratello tanto quanto temeva la reazione di questi se avesse saputo ciò che era accaduto.

Ci mancava solo che Alain decidesse di farsi da se le proprie indagini e soprattutto giustizia…

Ci sarebbe finito lui in galera!

"Va bene" – mormorò Diane, incredula.

Oscar non replicò, lasciando lo sguardo sulla giovane che pareva essersi rasserenata.

"Mio fratello è fortunato ad avere un comandante come voi…" – proseguì Diane piano riprendendo in mano il vassoio.

"Siate prudente. Io vi aspetterò fuori…".

"Vi ringrazio monsieur…davvero…oh…cielo…scusate…mademoiselle…".

Oscar rimase ad osservare la giovane che si dirigeva a passo lento verso la fine del corridoio, per poi voltarsi solo un istante come a sincerarsi che ci fosse ancora qualcuno a vegliare su di lei.

La fretta di lasciare il ricevimento si smorzò di fronte all'urgenza di dare una mano alla giovane Diane e quando lei scomparve Oscar decise di tornare dentro il salone, immergendosi in una coltre di profumi rozzi e persistenti, mescolati all'odore acre del sudore e delle ciprie cosparse in gran quantità su parrucche, abiti e decolté.

Sentori che iniziavano a divenire insopportabili…

Ma forse tra quella gente avrebbe potuto scorgere un volto, un atteggiamento, uno sguardo che le rivelasse l'identità di colui che aveva tentato di fare del male a Diane…

E restava innegabile che il suo intervento non sarebbe bastato a proteggere la sorella di Alain, perchè, trascorsa quella notte, nelle sere successive non ci sarebbe stato nessuno a vegliare su di lei e ad aiutarla.

Il giorno dopo Diane avrebbe avuto lo stesso problema…

Il vociare rumoroso degli ospiti che si scambiavano commenti e pettegolezzi sulla vita di corte e sulle famiglie aristocratiche più in vista ebbe il sopravvento sui suoi pensieri.

D'istinto seguì l'unica corrente asciutta e fresca che proveniva da una porta finestra poco distante per respirare…

E lì si ritrovò addosso lo sguardo severo del suo ospite che, a braccia conserte, la guardava e pareva stesse attendendo i suoi movimenti, come a volerli studiare e carpirne i punti oscuri.

Oscar sollevò gli occhi e come era accaduto dentro Notre Dame vide quelli di Stevenov, impassibili, ma puntati verso di se. Un istante dubbioso e l'altro si mosse repentinamente, come ad evitare che lei s'insospettisse davvero per lo strano atteggiamento.

La voce, distinta e conosciuta, si fece strada raggiungendola.

"Comandante…".

Gli occhi scuri e sottili del Colonnello Stevenov furono su di lei, ma l'uomo non fece inchini porgendole semplicemente la mano.

Un gesto inusuale che trovava forse origine nel fatto che Stevenov non aveva compreso chi fosse lei…

Stranamente, si disse Oscar, che aveva giudicato l'altro dotato di discreto spirito d'osservazione.

Si limitò a fare altrettanto.

Per assurdo lei, donna, veniva trattata e considerata da tutti quelli che la conoscevano alla stregua di un uomo. Nei discorsi, nei gesti, nel tono della voce…

Tutti sapevano chi fosse ma mai nessuno si era mai permesso…

Una specie di brivido, sordo, appena accennato le scorse in corpo.

No…

Si sbagliava.

Qualcuno c'era stato che l'aveva trattata come una donna, anzi, che l'aveva sempre vista e sentita e percepita come una donna.

Il pensiero tornava sempre li.

La stretta indugiò, Stevenov era su di lei, impassibile si sarebbe detto a vederlo dall'esterno…

"Perdonate ma il Duca de Livrer mi ha presentato alcuni parenti…e io non riuscivo a liberarmi...per accogliervi al vostro arrivo…vogliamo uscire da qui?" – chiese il russo lasciandole la mano – "L'aristocrazia francese, per certi aspetti, non si discosta molto da quella russa. L'unica differenza è che le nostre dame non amano imbellettarsi come fanno le francesi e almeno…i nostri maestri profumieri osano creare fragranze meno invadenti di quelle che ho potuto apprezzare…".

Oscar non commentò.

L'unica nota stonata fu comprendere che Stevenov l'aveva vista arrivare ma non si era affrettato a raggiungerla…

Chissà se davvero perché impegnato con altri ospiti oppure per concedersi il tempo necessario a fare ciò che aveva appena fatto, ossia indugiare su di lei ed osservarla, inosservato…

L'aveva compreso che doveva essere accaduto proprio questo.

Ma non era sua abitudine rivelare l'essenza della sua vita – che non aveva mai considerato né un vantaggio, né un punto debole - e non avrebbe cambiato certo in quell'occasione.

La freddezza di Oscar, immersa in quei ragionamenti, colpì l'interlocutore che allargando il braccio alla propria destra le fece segno di seguirla verso una terrazza che si trovava dall'altra parte del salone.

L'ampio balcone degradava verso uno scalone in pietra che portava al giardino, illuminato anch'esso, almeno nella parte limitrofa all'edificio, da ampi e caldi bracieri che emanavano una luce chiara e mobile, mentre poco dietro le colonne che delimitavano il terrazzo s'intravedevano alcune coppie malamente appartate, intente in fittizie schermaglie amorose, chissà se per nascondersi agli altri ospiti oppure farsi notare e così suscitare la reazione gelosa di altri amanti…

Gesti che erano solo preludio di ben altri intendimenti da consumarsi altrove…

Nemmeno Versailles era immune da tali abitudini, ma almeno alla reggia, grazie al suo ruolo di Colonnello delle Guardie Reali, era stato più facile sottrarsi alle sfarzose feste che si tenevano nelle sale principali, ed alle altrettanto disdicevoli ed alquanto irritanti pratiche in cui poteva imbattersi nei corridoi secondari.

La più che plausibile scusa di perlustrare i percorsi dei giardini che la regina decideva di mostrare agli ospiti, anche nelle ore notturne, era sempre stata sufficiente.

L'aria umida, solcata da deboli gocce di pioggia, emanava un insolito calore, accanto ai braceri…

Di nuovo la mente s'imbattè nel passato, nel pensiero fisso che in quei momenti lei non era sola.

André era con lei.

Oscar iniziava a percepire una sorta di disgregazione dei pensieri presenti sovrapposti ai ricordi, dissolti e rimescolati assieme, impossibili da distinguere, come fossero stati un tutt'uno, e molto più nitidi adesso nel presente, che nel passato.

Adesso che ognuna di quelle immagini, fisse ed indelebili nella mente, si mescolavano alle parole nette, semplici e dirompenti di André.

 _Io ti amo Oscar._

 _Anzi credo di averti amato da sempre._

Adesso lei sapeva che anche "allora" lui l'amava.

Anche allora, quando assieme percorrevano i silenziosi viali dei giardini della reggia, a mala pena illuminati dai bracieri o dal freddo alone della luna.

I passi silenziosi di André, il respiro calmo, l'incedere sicuro e la sua voce, un poco bassa e cauta nell'interrompere l'oscurità e la solitudine dell'esistenza di lei.

 _Ti amo…credo di averti sempre amato…_

 _Sempre…sempre…_

Era quello che la frastornava e la lasciava stupita e senza parole e senza pensieri…

 _Sempre…_

Ci viveva nel presente, eppure le pareva che il presente non esistesse più.

Perché adesso in quel presente c'era lei sola…

 _Sempre…_

"Sono sempre così i ricevimenti a Parigi?" – chiese ad un certo punto Stevenov che non aveva esitato a proseguire incamminandosi verso un vialetto meno illuminato di altri, sfidando il freddo pungente e la pioggia prossima ad inondare nuovamente i giardini.

"Cosa?".

Le parole del colonnello russo riportarono Oscar al presente.

"Sì, intendevo così…gremiti di persone…assetate di esserci e di farsi notare reciprocamente?".

Il russo si voltò esibendo un sorrisetto cinico che si accompagnava bene a quella che non aveva l'aria di essere una domanda bensì la ricostruzione perfetta e spietata della società aristocratica francese.

Farsi notare e far parte della cerchia ristretta di personalità importanti a spartirsi il potere e la notorietà o anche più semplicemente il vantaggio dell'esserci o esserci stati e poterlo poi esibire come un vanto in giro per la città…

Essenza alquanto triste e decadente che animava i gesti della maggior parte di coloro che appartenevano alle famiglie nobili…

"Siete molto attento e un valente conoscitore dell'animo umano…e dei suoi vizi…" – rispose Oscar trattenendo un mezzo sorriso di conveninenza che era al tempo stesso implicito consenso alla valutazione del russo.

"E delle sue virtù! Non ho dovuto faticare molto a riconoscerne entrambi gli aspetti…e proprio nel vostro paese…".

"Che intendete dire?" – chiese Oscar incuriosita dalla strana considerazione di Stevenov.

"Certo, da una parte ho apprezzato l'accoglienza che la Francia ha riservato al Principe Jurovksy - degna di un capo di stato straniero - e a tutto il suo seguito, visto che io stesso sono ospite dei Duchi De Livrer e non posso che essere compiaciuto di tanta generosità. E questo ricevimento in suo onore, anche se lui non ha potuto parteciparvi ne è comunque un esempio…ma…".

Stevenov indugiò, come per saggiare il terreno che si sarebbe apprestato ad attraversare, avendone forse intuito i tratti oscuri e sconosciuti.

Proseguì, quindi, per quel sentiero, innanzi tutto sfidando l'interlocutore, per cogliere le reazioni…

L'intuito così gli diceva di muoversi di fronte a quell'ufficiale che aveva attirato la sua curiosità fin dal primo giorno in cui l'aveva incontrato.

Doveva accertarsi se il suo intuito avesse colto nel segno…

"Dall'altro, posso affermare che questo tipo di ricevimenti non fa altro che mettere in risalto le peggiori abitudini della nobiltà francese. E avendo intuito la vostra discreta avversione che traspare chiaramente contro questo tipo di avvenimenti…ecco non temo di essere smentito affermando che questa sera ho finalmente potuto apprezzare la conoscenza di una persona che si discosta dal modo di essere ed apparire che sembra animare la maggior parte dei nostri ospiti. Mi pare del tutto palese…. la vostra insofferenza la dice lunga sul vostro reale carattere e di conseguenza sulle vostre virtù. Anzi a questo punto credo di dovermi scusare con voi per avervi invitato, questa sera. Non immaginavo vi avrei creato un tale disturbo…".

Il primo valico era stato superato.

Affrontare attraverso l'intuito il malessere di una persona equivaleva a rivelare che quel malessere non era poi così abilmente celato…

Inammissibile per Oscar che fu costretta ad indietreggiare di un passo.

Conosceva quell'uomo solamente da un giorno e già lui era stato in grado di scorgere, nei modi freddi e distaccati che lei riservava a certi avvenimenti, il sincero senso di avversione per tali eventi, inevitabile dentro di lei quando ci si trovava calata dentro.

Ma che quello l'avesse compreso così in fretta…

"Siete certo della vostra deduzione?" – balbettò lei spiazzata da tanto acume.

"Beh…se mi permettete comandante…anche se ci conosciamo da poco tempo ho intuito che certi lati della vita sociale francese, quelli di cui questa sera abbiamo una valente e decisamente triste rappresentazione, non paiono essere di vostro gradimento. E' evidente…e questo credo dipenda dal fatto che sicuramente non apprezzate il tenore delle conversazioni o l'ipocrisia di certe lusinghe da cui mantenete un severo distacco. Siete abile a non darlo a vedere ma…l'apparenza non sempre riesce a nascondere la realtà di ciò che siamo. Voi non amate questo genere di avvenimenti e questo perché questi avvenimenti sono lo specchio di una società falsa ed ipocrita. Difetti quindi che voi non possedete…".

Stevenov avanzò di poco, quel tanto che bastava a colmare la distanza emersa dal passo indietro di Oscar.

Quel tanto che bastava a non superare il limite inviolabile che il rispetto delle distanze imponeva.

Che l'avesse compreso che lei era una donna…

Ma se anche così fosse stato, la cristallina analisi del russo era oltremodo impeccabile e dannatamente autentica.

Lui l'aveva letta e compresa come fosse stata un libro aperto e lei nemmeno si era resa conto di essere stata studiata così a fondo nelle poche e rapide conversazioni che avevano avuto.

"Colonnello, devo ammettere che siete molto perspicace…" – rispose Oscar avvedendosi che l'essere così facilmente compresa equivaleva ad apparire vulnerabile

Era dannatamente innegabile che fossero state proprio l'ipocrisia e la falsità dell'aristocrazia francese ad imporle di lasciare la Guardia Reale e poi la sua stessa incapacità di accettare il rifiuto di Fersen e di non accettare il pensiero di continuare ad incrociare lo sguardo del conte per i corridoi della reggia…

Si era sentita in trappola e…

Oscar percepì dentro di se una strana agitazione.

"Amo molto conversare con persone sincere e dirette…per quanto esse vogliano nascondere i loro ideali dietro una parvenza di freddezza e di distacco…" - proseguì Stevenov accompagnando le parole con un passo, repentino, che lo portò ad essere ancora più vicino ad Oscar.

Il russo aveva colto nel segno imponendosi questa volta, anche fisicamente, come a rimarcare che per lui non c'erano segreti che potessero rimanere tali e non c'erano distanze da rispettare…

Lei si ritrovò vicino all'uomo ed istintivamente si mise ad osservarlo, anche perché l'altro non la guardava più, ma sembrava spaziare verso il cielo, osservando la coltre scura, chiusa e pungente di pioggia, finito in chissà quali ragionamenti e pensieri.

Il profilo era asciutto, il naso dritto e la bocca leggermente imbronciata.

Stevenov aveva chiuso gli occhi intento ad ascoltare i rumori ovattati che giungevano da lontano, intercalati dallo sciacquio dell'acqua della fontana.

I capelli leggermente mossi dal vento lasciavano scoperti zigomi non troppo pronunciati mentre il corpo appariva insipiegabilmente teso, anche se verso altro d'invisibile e sottratto alla percezione di quelli che gli stavano intorno.

Un brivido, un altro brivido corse lungo i muscoli.

Stevenov abbassò di nuovo la testa e si voltò verso di lei.

Il sorriso affatto amichevole, quasi cinico, che corse sulle labbra dell'uomo sorpresero di nuovo Oscar…

"E devo dire che ho apprezzato molto la vostra risolutezza nell'adempiere agli ordini del Generale Bouillé…non è da tutti prestare il proprio consenso all'incarico che vi è stato affidato, per di più se, come immagino sia, esso non rientra affatto nei compiti che spettano ai vostri uomini. Lodevole direi, davvero lodevole la fedeltà alla carica che ricoprite. Sarebbe stato oltremodo lecito ribellarsi ma voi non l'avete fatto…".

"Non potevo…" – chiosò Oscar infastidita – "Si tratta pur sempre di ordini che provengono da un superiore…".

Si morse il labbro. Non era da lei lasciarsi attirare dentro discorsi tanto compromettenti…

"Direi del tutto assurdi!" – si permise di puntualizzare Stevenov.

Non riusciva a comprendere Oscar se quella fosse una dannata lusinga, oppure una velata critica al suo comportamento.

Dannazione lei non aveva scelta…

Non avrebbe mai potuto ribellarsi e questo pareva suscitare nell'ufficiale russo una sorta di biasimo, come se non averlo fatto, non essersi ribellata, l'avesse posta alla stregua di tutti quegli ufficiali che pur di non avere noie si adeguavano ad eseguire gli ordini più disparati, assurdi o meno che fossero.

Ma l'altro si era ben guardato dal rivelarlo apertamente, più semplicemente lodando ciò che era accaduto.

Una folata di vento più intensa costrinse Oscar a voltarsi e ad allontanarsi di qualche passo dal russo, anche perché adesso le era chiaro che l'altro continuava a studiarla e adesso non più così discretamente, ma in maniera sfacciata, come a sfoggiare tale sua capacità con l'intento di colpire i sensi e la sensibilità dell'interlocutore.

"Colonnello, io devo rientrare adesso…volevo solo accertarmi che vi foste trovato a vostro agio a Parigi. I comandi di polizia si sono dimostrati rispettosi delle vostre richieste?".

Oscar tradì insofferenza…

La capacità dell'altro d'insinuarsi a sondare aspetti assolutamente personali l'aveva lasciata sconcertata e valutò fosse meglio riportare il discorso entro i limiti imposti dall'incarico che aveva ricevuto.

Il repentino cambio di tono e di argomento che lasciava cadere nel vuoto l'intrusione appena accennata non passò inosservata e Stevenov comprese di aver colto nel segno.

L'uomo annuì con un sorriso evitando di profondersi in sproloqui che mal si addicevano all'ufficiale che aveva di fronte, anche se fieramente si lasciò andare ad una lode, sperticata questa volta, dell'ospitalità ricevuta.

"Ottimamente comandante! Il lasciapassare che mi ha accordato il vostro superiore mi ha consentito di parlare con diversi sottufficiali…e devo dire che tutti sono stati più che disponibili a vantarsi dell'efficienza e della rettitudine delle forze di polizia francesi e non da ultimi degli uomini che voi comandate. Anche se devo ammettere che mi è stata riferita dell'irruenza di cui sono famosi!".

La risposta era sufficiente…

Il tempo incalzava.

Oscar ne aveva abbastanza.

Stevenov aveva compreso praticamente tutto, ci mancava solo che fosse arrivato a comprendere chi fosse lei…

Stava diventando dannatamente difficile per lei essere chi era davvero…

La notte era calata scura e silenziosa e di nuovo una sorta di strana forza, insipiegabilmente giunta da chissà quali meandri, la richiamava a sé, per proteggersi e per evitare di scoprirsi ancora di più.

"Bene…domani mattina sarò al comando generale di Rue de la Chaussèe d'Antin…devo tornare per prendere alcuni documenti. Potete raggiungermi e così potremo iniziare a parlare con più calma delle pratiche di addestramento per i reparti dei Soldati della Guardia".

"Non mancherò…sarà un onore per me…".

Stevenov si avvicinò di nuovo.

"Sarà molto istruttivo…credo per entrambi".

Le ultime parole furono a mala pena sussurrate.

L'uomo si avviò per primo, senza lasciare ad Oscar il tempo di rispondere.

Pareva tornato ad immergersi in una sorta di esistenza parallela e distante da lì e lei rimase ad osservarlo mentre l'altro scompariva nella luce abbagliante del salone delle feste.

Oscar si strinse nel mantello, rannicchiandosi ancora di più nell'angolo gelato della carrozza.

Aveva ripreso a piovere forte…

Dannata pioggia che avrebbe ridotto le strade di nuovo un pantano…

Aveva chiesto al conducente di attendere prima di ripartire e ogni tanto lanciava un'occhiata severa verso l'ingresso laterale della residenza del Duca De Livrer, nella speranza di veder comparire la figuretta esile di Diane.

Dentro di sé pensò di aver fatto male a lasciare la giovane da sola.

Ma, alle perdute, non vedendola arrivare, sarebbe rientrata per cercarla e l'avrebbe portata via, volente o meno.

Stava quasi per decidersi ad uscire dalla carrozza quando la porticina utilizzata per il passaggio della servitù si aprì e Oscar vide sgusciare una persona che dopo aver richiuso l'uscio con cura aveva preso a guardarsi attorno con aria un poco smarrita.

Scese dalla carrozza allora per sincerarsi che quella fosse proprio Diane.

Non appena l'altra la vide le corse incontro e il cappuccio del mantello calato sul capo scorse via rivelando il viso di Diane prima contratto e teso e poi di nuovo sereno, quasi che la giovane avesse ripreso a respirare solo in quel momento, forse dubbiosa che la proposta del Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia non sarebbe stata mantenuta.

Non appena Diane le fu accanto fece un lieve inchino e i suoi occhi brillarono e Oscar stessa si sentì sollevata a quella visione.

"Allora mi avete aspettato…".

"Certo. Avete avuto problemi?".

"No…no monsieur…non è accaduto più nulla e adesso mi sento più sollevata…".

All'invito a salire sulla carrozza Diane quasi ci si tuffò dentro, ficcandosi nell'angolino più buio, quasi volesse scomparire per gettarsi la brutta avventura alle spalle.

Oscar si permise di osservarla qualche istante, mentre l'altra aveva chiuso gli occhi e si era strette le mani nelle mani…

Mantenne lo sguardo su di lei.

La certezza di aver evitato il peggio si allargò nel cuore prendendosi l'attenzione per la giovane ospite e il consueto intuito, sopraffatto dalla stanchezza, finì per esser messo da parte.

L'edificio era illuminato a festa nonostante l'ora tarda.

La porta da cui era uscita Diane si aprì di nuovo e l'avvio della carrozza sul selciato venne seguito da uno sguardo attento che si spinse fin dove la vista, con il consenso della notte spessa e piovosa, poteva permettere d'intravedere e…

Il silenzio scese di nuovo su Rue de Vaugirad, anche se dopo poco, altre carrozze iniziarono ad uscire in rapida successione dal portone principale dell'edificio per riportare a casa gli ospiti della festa.

Il lento incedere della carrozza aveva quasi avuto la meglio sulle residue forze di Diane e la giovane adesso si era quasi addormentata, quando una ruota, accidentamente finita in una delle numerose buche che costellavano le strade di Parigi, la fece sobbalzare e risvegliare.

Diane incrociò gli occhi di Oscar che erano su di lei e la osservavano.

"Siete molto stanca…" – commentò piano Oscar.

"No. Non molto…io non so davvero come ringraziarvi per quello che avete fatto per me questa sera" – rispose Diane mentre la paura passata o la stanchezza chiudevano la gola e le parole faticavano ad uscire.

C'era di buono che Oscar, per parte sua, si manteneva comunque una persona piuttosto pratica e quello era il momento adatto per accertarsi che Diane avesse davvero compreso la gravità di ciò che era accaduto e soprattutto di ciò che sarebbe potuto accadere nei giorni successivi.

"Dove abitate di preciso?".

Diane aveva chiesto di essere accompagnata fino a Pont Neuf, ma Oscar ricordava bene che non era da quelle parti che abitava Alain.

Forse la giovane voleva solo evitate di causare altro disturbo: "Ecco…in realtà, la mia casa si trova oltre Rue de Richelieu…".

"Così lontano? E pensavate di tornare da sola?" – chiese Oscar piuttosto contrariata.

Diane non rispose, perché di risposte plausibili non ce n'erano ad evitare le possibili nefaste conseguenze che tal genere di passeggiata notturna avrebbe potuto arrecare.

Un sospiro…

Non ce n'erano di soluzioni…

"Non potete fare tutta quella strada da sola ogni sera! E non potere restare in quella casa!" – contestò Oscar decisa.

"Cosa?".

"Lo ripeto. Voi non potete tornare a casa da sola. Questa sera c'ero io ma domani?".

Diane parlò piano, quasi si sentisse in colpa per quella che non era sfacciataggine o arroganza ma solo paura.

"Troverò una soluzione. Quelle persone non resteranno a lungo e presto madame mi lascerà tornare a casa in tempo…prima del tramonto…".

"No" – replicò Oscar – "Dobbiamo trovare un sistema più sicuro. Vostro fratello…potrei dirgli che vi ho incontrata…e che non mi sembra opportuno che voi torniate da sola alla sera…immagino che capirebbe…".

Diane sollevò lo sguardo impaurita e sgusciò fuori dall'angolino della carrozza.

Si gettò in ginocchio e prese la mano di Oscar e gliela strinse e la supplicò.

"Non dovete dire niente a mio fratello ve ne prego! Voi…voi non lo conoscete…perdonatemi…non voglio offendermi…ma…".

Oscar rimase lì, appesa a quella supplica accorata.

"Mio fratello…lui odia i nobili, tutti, senza differenze. Nemmeno voleva che ci andassi a lavorare in quella casa e ho faticato parecchio e alla fine lui si è convinto solo quando l'ho messo di fronte al fatto che quei soldi ci servivano e che non c'erano alternative. E poi l'inverno è alle porte…lavorare nelle cucine di una casa di nobili ha i suoi vantaggi…".

"Vostro fratello odia i nobili…": Oscar ripetè quelle parole, certo non per convincersi.

L'aveva compreso anche lei, ma non comprendeva cosa c'entrasse con lei e con quella faccenda.

"Io vorrei solo parlargli…".

"No, vi prego" – insistette Diane – "Mio fratello non si fida di nessuno…nemmeno di voi…certo…come comandante lui non ha nulla da ridire…ma sono sicura che s'insospettirebbe e finirebbe per convincersi che c'è qualcosa che non va…non li sopporta i nobili…".

Il senso del discorso era chiaro, seppure espresso in termini semplici e diretti.

"Non offendetevi…ve ne prego" – balbettò Diane abbassando il capo.

"No…non vi preoccupate…".

"Non mi farebbe più andare a lavorare…" – concluse Diane quasi senza respiro – "Vorrebbe sapere tutto di quello che è accaduto e…io non saprei nemmeno cosa dirgli. Se è stato uno della servitù…uno dei padroni…io non lo so! E Alain non perdonerebbe nessuno".

"Sta bene. Ma resto dell'idea che si deve trovare il modo di non lasciarvi sola…".

Il silenzio calò sulle due persone, intente a guardarsi negli occhi, reciprocamente, quasi stessero combattendo una battaglia comune ma attraverso strategie differenti…

Oscar non aveva calcolato l'avversione dei soldati e di Alain per lei, in quanto nobile…

Una circostanza inusuale ma non del tutto remota.

Restava incombente il fatto che Parigi non era una città sicura. Non lo era mai stata…

A nessuna ora del giorno, figuriamoci della notte.

E quella faccenda andava risolta in un modo o nell'altro.

"Voi…voi sapete scrivere?" – chiese Oscar incerta.

"Cosa? Io…no…non so scrivere mi dispiace…sono ignorante…scusate…".

"Siete solo giovane…e ai giovani è consentito non sapere tutto. Potrete sempre imparare, questo nessuno potrà mai impedirvelo e di certo non sarò io a basimare la vostra mancanza…".

"Grazie, siete… gentile".

"Dovere…credo sarebbe compito di chi sa farlo avere la pazienza e l'umiltà di insegnarlo a chi magari non ha avuto la stessa fortuna. Immagino non sappiate neppure leggere?".

Diane fece cenno di no, mestamente.

"E vostro fratello?".

"Alain? Sì, lui sa leggere, un pochino. Gliel'hanno insegnato quando è entrato nei Soldati della Guardia. Ma perché volete saperlo?".

Diane era dubbiosa sulla piega che stava prendendo quella conversazione.

Oscar estrasse un foglietto di carta dalla giacca dell'uniforme e poi una piccola matita di grafite che rigirò un paio di volte tra le dita.

Si mise a scrivere poche parole sul foglio. Lo piegò e lo porse a Diane.

L'altra la guardò sempre più incerta.

"Domani, semmai farete di nuovo tardi, cercate qualcuno che possa recapitare questo a vostro fratello…".

"Ma lui così…" – obiettò Diane che temeva di essere scoperta.

"Non preoccupatevi. Vi è scritto che chiedete ad Alain di venirvi a prendere a casa dei Duchi De Livrer. Non c'è altro. Farò in modo che domani sera non sia di guardia e così sarà lui a riaccompagnarvi a casa. Per il resto…dentro quella casa non dovrete far altro che restare in compagnia delle cuoche e delle altre cameriere…non restate mai da sola…".

"Oh…io…".

Lo sguardo di Diane si illuminò.

"Aspettate. Prendete queste…".

Oscar fece scivolare alcune monete nella mano aperta di Diane.

L'aveva afferrata con rispetto e con altrettanta discrezione l'aveva richiusa sopra le monete.

"No…non posso accettarle…".

"Vi prego…se dovrete cercare qualcuno per far ricapitare questo messaggio vi costerà. E che ne sarebbe della vostra paga? Se ne andrebbe via in un istante…e allora si che vostro fratello s'insospettirebbe…" – obiettò Oscar con voce lieve.

Non voleva apparire né superiore, né superba…

Aveva intuito che Diane era giovane e decisa ma forse troppo inesperta dei fatti della vita.

"Non diremo nulla a vostro fratello…sarà il nostro segreto!" – continuò per accattivarsi il consenso dell'altra, sorridendole debolmente.

Era inutile esporre i pericoli che Diane avrebbe corso non solo in quella casa, ma tornando da sola, anche perché non c'erano alternative.

Oscar sapeva bene che nessuno avrebbe mosso un dito per proteggerela, l'unico che poteva farlo era proprio Alain, anche se non era il caso di fargli sapere perché.

Diane abbassò il capo quasi andando a lambire con le labbra la mano di Oscar.

"No…vi prego… lo faccio…" – si schernì Oscar.

Diane sollevò gli occhi.

Nello sguardo la silenziosa richiesta di sapere perché.

"Mi ricordate una giovane che conobbi tanti anni fa…" – continuò Oscar – "Una ragazza dolce e gentile che mi ha fatto comprendere quanto fosse dura e terribile la vita a Parigi. Ma lei ci è tornata in questa città e non ha accettato di scendere a compromessi e non ha avuto paura…e adesso penso sia felice".

"Come si chiama?" – chiese Diane incusiosita.

"Rosalie…Rosalie….si chiama Rosalie…".

Oscar sollevò lo sguardo andando al paesaggio tetro che scorreva fuori dal finestrino, mentre il passato ormai sepolto riaffiorava prepotente nella mente, recando con sé una dimensione nuova e sorprendente…

 _Anche allora…anche allora tu…_

 _Mi amavi…_

 _Mi hai sempre amato…_

Il passato mutava forma e consistenza, riempito di sensazioni dirompenti eppure lienari e semplici…

Lo avevano vissuto in maniera così diversa…

"Io vi ringrazio di tutto cuore monsieur…" – replicò Diane – "Oh…scusate…mademoiselle…".

Oscar sorrise.

"Non scusatevi…ormai ci sono abituata…".

Diane si sedette di nuovo tornando a ripiombare nell'oscurità dell'abitacolo intiepidito dalla breve conversazione. Le mani nelle mani a stringere le monete ed il prezioso foglietto.

"Io…" – riprese Oscar.

L'altra la guardò.

"Io non vorrei che tutto questo non bastasse".

Diane spalancò gli occhi. La breve parentesi di serenità svanì all'istante.

"Che intendete dire?".

"Se ci saranno altre sere in cui dovrete rincasare tardi…mi chiedo come farete…non credo che troverete facilmente qualcuno disposto a scrivere un messaggio come questo per vostro fratello…".

"Io…non ci avevo pensato…".

"Faremo così…" – continuò Oscar ormai completamente immersa in quella specie di nuova missione di cui come al suo solito doveva pianificare tutti i particolari, anche i più piccoli ed apparentemente insignificanti – "Nel caso in cui ne avrete la necessità, non dovrete fare altro che cercarmi all'Entrague dove sono alloggiata e vi lascerò un'altra richiesta come questa. Ovviamente voi dovrete poi farla avere a vostro fratello. Ditegli che avete trovato questo sistema per evitare di rincasare da sola ad un orario che potrebbe crearvi dei problemi. Io vedrò di lasciarlo libero così verrà a prendervi…".

Diane a quel punto si ritrovò senza parole, di fronte a quello che appariva un vero e proprio piano di battaglia, anche se lo scopo sarebbe stato disprezzato dalla maggior parte delle persone con cui la piccola Diane aveva avuto a che fare nella sua breve vita.

L'unico a cui era mai importato di lei era suo fratello Alain e adesso proprio lui l'avrebbe aiutata, anche senza saperlo…

Non aveva idea da dove cominciare per ringraziare quella persona.

Non lo sapeva e neppure poteva sapere che le poche parole che pronunciò, in assoluta e sincera ingenuità, ebbero il potere di colpire la sua interlocutrice molto più di quanto lei stessa avrebbe mai potuto immaginare.

"Mio fratello…potrò vederlo…sarà bello sapere che ci sarà lui ad aspettarmi!" – esclamò Diane.

"Siete molto legata a lui…".

"Si certo. Mi vuole molto bene. C'è sempre stato lui a proteggermi fin da quando ho ricordi nella mia vita…".

 _C'è sempre stato lui a proteggermi, fin da quando ho ricordi nella mia vita…_

Parole sapienti e potenti…

Raramente era capitato di conoscere un tale affiatamento tra fratelli…

Tra i nobili vigevano altri principi, altri scopi…

I cadetti avevano pochi diritti…le donne ancora meno…

 _C'è sempre stato lui a proteggermi, fin da quando ho ricordi nella mia vita…_

No…

Non era vero…

Anche lei aveva avuto vicino a sè un fratello che le era stato accanto fin da quando ne aveva memoria.

Anzi, in certi momenti le pareva che André in realtà ci fosse sempre stato. Da sempre.

Non c'era mai stata una vita senza André…

Oscar non era mai esistita senza di lui.

"Chissà forse verrà con il suo amico…" – mormorò Diane quasi tra sè e sè.

Oscar sollevò gli occhi sulla giovane e il cuore quasi si fermò, nemmeno lei seppe perché e se ciò che stava udiendo significasse proprio ciò che l'immaginazione le stava spietatamente sbattendo in faccia…

"Il suo amico…" - replicò lei con un filo di voce.

Diane sorrise.

"Sì, è entrato da poco nei Soldati della Guardia e mio fratello gli ha fatto conoscere la nostra famiglia…".

"Come…".

Oscar sentì che le parole non sarebbero più uscite dalla gola.

"Si chiama André…è una persona molto gentile e…oh…chissà che avrà pensato di me!" – esclamò Diane divertita.

Oscar si ammutolì.

André era stato a casa di Alain.

Lei non lo sapeva ma avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo. Non c'era nulla di male, anzi…

André aveva conosciuto Diane.

Nemmeno quello sapeva ma avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo.

E neppure c'era nulla di male, anzi…

Le parole di Diane si susseguirono, la mente di Oscar corse a quello strano discorso che Alain si era permesso di fare la sera in cui, furibondo per l'arresto di Lasalle, era entrato nel suo ufficio, seguito da André, e le aveva chiesto cosa avrebbe pensato se Andrè avesse deciso di sposare la sorella Diane.

Una frase senza senso a cui Oscar aveva risposto con altrettanta freddezza: per lei André era libero di fare ciò che preferiva, perché le scelte di André non erano affar suo.

Una risposta spietata figlia dell'innata riservatezza e dell'incapacità di vedersi e sentirsi una donna con un cuore infranto e nella testa il pensiero fisso ed implacabile che André l'amava.

Essere amata…

Allora Oscar l'aveva percepito arrogante quell'amore, perché forse lei per prima ne era rimasta all'oscuro e allora quell'amore le aveva fatto paura.

La ribellione si era imposta alla domanda di Alain, troppo assurda e intima e che non meritava risposta, perché la risposta dentro di lei non c'era…

Se n'era subito pentita di quella risposta tagliente e senza speranza, di nuovo sbattuta in faccia ad Andrè…

Non c'era veramente nessun'altra risposta?

Era questo che si era chiesta mentre aveva sentito la guancia bruciare per il ceffone che Alain senza tanti convenevoli le aveva mollato, accusandola di "aver venduto" il soldato Lasalle al Tribunale Militare…

Un gesto inaudito di un soldato verso un ufficiale, il comandante…

Quel gesto aveva bruciato dentro tanto quanto la rabbia che era esplosa infinita, contro se stessa, per aver dato quella risposta assurda proprio li, davanti ad André.

Era stata spietata, allora, con Andrè e con se stessa…

Una freddezza, la propria, che pareva non avere paura di nulla…

Adesso Oscar cominciava ad avere paura.

"Ci siamo messi a discutere di cucina…".

La voce di Diane la colpì, di nuovo.

"Cosa?".

"Ma si…" – replicò la giovane quasi ridendo – "Io mi sono messa a discutere sul modo migliore di preparare l'arrosto…quando ovviamente riesco ad avere abbastanza denaro per comprare un pezzetto decente di carne e André…".

Diane si coprì il viso con le mani.

"Che vergogna…lui mi ha detto di avere visto diverse volte sua nonna preparalo. E così io come una stupida ho insistito per chiedere come faceva e lui si è messo a spiegarmelo. Era molto bravo e così ci siamo ritrovati seduti al tavolo a parlare di rosmarino e lardo e brodo…e mio fratello ad un certo punto ci ha detto che eravamo matti tutti e due. E così ci siamo guardati e André è scoppiato a ridere e anch'io…anch'io ho riso tanto. Ma adesso…sì ecco credo d'esser stata proprio sfacciata!".

Oscar vide scorrere di fronte a se quelle immagini.

Una fredda casa di Parigi, tende quasi inesistenti alle finestre, un camino come unico punto di luce e calore ad illuminare esistenze precarie e distanti.

Un tavolo, forse spoglio, e delle persone…

Sorridenti, unite, riscaldate l'una dallo sguardo dell'altra…

Come un fulmine la sua mente tornò ai ricordi di lei bambina e…

" _E i biscotti?" – aveva chiesto Oscar con faccia scura._

" _Scusami, mia nonna ha pensato bene di nasconderli. Li ho cercati dappertutto. Ho seguito il profumo ma alla fine ho scoperto che li ha chiusi a chiave in dispensa e così…però ho trovato queste…" – aveva risposto André porgendo un piatto con degli strani dischetti gialli profumati, ricoperti di miele._

" _Cosa sono?" – aveva obiettato Oscar dubbiosa anche se gli occhi si erano illuminati alla luce flebile della candela che ondeggiava dietro la porta dello sgabuzzino dove lei e André si erano rifugiati in quella sera fredda, durante quel ricevimento sontuoso di casa Jarjayes a cui non le era stato concesso di partecipare perché troppo piccola._

 _Le sue sorelle invece si aggiravano tra gli ospiti agghindate come spaventapasseri – come era solita chiamarle lei – dentro vestiti ingombranti e decisamente scomodi._

 _Così conciata lei non sarebbe certo riuscita a nascondersi sotto un tavolo imbandito o a sgusciare via velocemente in caso di "pericolo"…_

 _No, erano molto meglio i suoi comodi calzoni e la sua giacca…_

" _Allora mi dici che cosa sono?" – aveva chiesto di nuovo Oscar._

" _A me sembrano frittelle!" – aveva risposto André affondando il dito nel miele e poi succhiandolo avido._

" _Frittelle? Di cosa sono fatte, accidenti!"._

" _Oh si…allora…ho sentito mia nonna che parlava con la cuoca e diceva di pelare bene! Come le ha chiamate? Quelle radici…ah…pommes de terre…si…pommes de terre! E poi bollirle e poi schiacciarle e mescolarle con le uova e lo zucchero!" – aveva proseguito André trionfante per la spiegazione esaustiva e puntuale con cui si era districato._

" _Pommes de terre?" – aveva replicato Oscar con una smorfia._

" _Ma sì non ti ricordi? Nanny ce le ha messe l'anno scorso nell'orto e alla fine ha raccolto quelle strane radici che credo abbia fatto cucinare…"._

 _André aveva preso una frittella in mano e l'aveva spezzata._

 _Era morbida e calda ed emanava un fragrante profumo di zucchero e vaniglia._

 _Ne aveva addentato un pezzetto e mentre masticava Oscar l'aveva visto appoggiarsi alla parete e quasi abbandonarsi ad una specie di estasi…_

" _E adesso che ti prende?" – gli aveva chiesto – "Non sono buone?"._

" _Noooo!" – aveva esclamato lui estasiato con la bocca piena intento a masticare – "Sono buonissime invece. Dolci e calde…dai assaggiale!"._

 _Dolci e calde…_

 _Frittelle di patate…con zucchero, vaniglia e miele…_

 _Un angolo nascosto di casa Jarjayes…_

 _Oscar chiedeva e lui eseguiva gli ordini…_

 _Ma André era un intenditore e lei alla fine non faceva altro che seguire i suoi consigli._

 _Oscar aveva aperto la bocca e lui delicatamente le aveva fatto assaggiare l'altra metà della frittella._

Fuori faceva molto freddo adesso e la brina gelata ricopriva di velo cristallino ogni cosa, dipingendo uno strano paesaggio irreale e lontano.

Oscar vide la giovane Diane salire i pochi gradini di un casermone scuro e freddo.

La ragazza si voltò prima di richiudere il portone e le fece un cenno con il capo ed un leggero saluto con la mano.

Diane era una giovane dolce e gentile…

Diane conosceva André…

Forse insieme…

Forse André aveva deciso che non aveva senso continuare ad amare lei, lei che voleva solo vivere come un uomo e che lo aveva ferito, forse più di quanto avesse fatto lui.

Forse allora…

Oscar si strinse di più nel mantello.

André meritava di essere felice.

Gli sarebbe bastato conoscere una giovane come Diane.

Lei forse avrebbe saputo renderlo felice…

Oscar sentì un nodo chiuderle la gola.

 _Se ti lasciassi andare…_

 _Se ti lasciassi davvero libero…_

Nell'istante in cui quel pensiero si affacciò alla mente, istintivamente, si disse che no…

Lei non poteva perderlo.

Non così…

Ma forse il suo era solo egoismo…

Solo egoismo.

130


	9. Basse Geole

_**Basse Gêole**_

Il vento freddo del nord aveva ripreso a spirare mentre la luce chiara del mattino sbucava tra le nuvole verso est.

Alain diede un ultimo abbraccio a Laure, sulla porta della locanda, tirandole su lo scialle di lana che la giovane si era messa sulle spalle.

"Vai dentro, è troppo freddo…".

"Quando tornerai?".

Alain fece una smorfia di disappunto, incerto sull'esito della serata.

Dopo aver accompagnato André nella camera di Helena e poi essersene andato con Laure, aveva perso di vista i suoi compagni.

Tutti.

Di Voltaire e Romanov non gli importava molto.

Quelli li conosceva bene e sapeva che i due avevano poche idee in testa ma tanti desideri che si agitavano nervosamente, lì tra le brache, lì dove solo donne come quelle che si incontravano a Les Roses Blanches avrebbero potuto soddisfare e acquietare.

La questione era ben diversa per Lasalle e André.

Non li aveva più ritrovati.

Il dubbio che la reazione di André, una volta scemati i fumi dell'alcool, non sarebbe stata delle migliori…

Il dubbio se quel testone avesse avuto finalmente la decenza di andare fino in fondo e dare sfogo alla sua dannata solitudine…

Improvvisamente intravide un'ombra alle spalle di Laure.

Anche l'altra si voltò e con sorpresa si ritrovò accanto Helena.

Laure le andò incontro prendendole le mani. Erano gelate e la ragazza aveva uno sguardo stanco e un po' perso.

"Helena…stai bene?" – le chiese l'altra.

Helena annuì, muta.

"Com'è andata?" – mormorò Laure incerta tentando di strappare all'altra qualche parola.

Una smorfia di mezzo consenso scorse sulle labbra di Helena che alzò le spalle in segno di sufficienza.

"Vuoi dire che…" – proseguì Laure dubbiosa.

"E' tutto a posto!" – proseguì Helena seccamente – "Ora Madame non potrà più buttarmi fuori da Les Roses Blanches…".

Le parole della giovane colpirono Laure, inducendo un effetto ancor più sorprendente nel soldato che se ne stava infreddolito fuori dall'uscio.

Laure abbracciò Helena. Si tolse lo scialle e lo appoggiò sulle spalle dell'altra.

"Vieni…vieni dentro…sei gelata…poi mi racconterai tutto. E' stato gentile?".

"Non ho sentito tanto…tanto male…" – rispose Helena con un filo di voce tirando su col naso – "Ma non ne voglio più parlare…non m'importa più…adesso è tutto finito…adesso anch'io posso lavorare qui dentro!".

Alain fu costretto ad indietreggiare e a voltarsi.

Cavolo, André c'era andato sul serio a letto con quella…quella!

Dannato figlio di puttana, finto nobilucolo dai morigerati principi!

Allora era accaduto!

Per quanto Alain si fosse fatto in quattro, mica ne era certo che quel dannato figlio d'un falegname avrebbe ceduto e sarebbe andato fino in fondo!

"Alain…io devo andare…torna presto…".

Laure si permise un ultimo abbraccio al soldato e lui per parte sua non si scompose più di tanto seppure si sentì sorprendentemente disorientato, pervaso da un misto di stupore e di velata soddisfazione.

Forse non tutto si era marcito nella testa di quel bellimbusto di André e forse quel dannato legame che pareva tenere la sua vita appesa al cappio delle mostrine di quella donna che li comandava non era poi così forte da impedirgli di cedere alle lusinghe di una giovane prostituta…

Forse André l'aveva capito che bastava poco per spassarsela e magari provare a lasciarsi alle spalle quella vita di solitudine e di sofferenza…

"Cazzo…" – continuò a ripetersi Alain mentre imboccava una viuzza stretta –"Allora ci ho visto giusto…tu sei uguale a noi dannati Soldati della Guardia!".

La soddisfazione per l'impresa riuscita ebbe il pregio di spazzare via l'inquietudine e l'insofferenza che l'avevano accompagnata.

"E' un passo come un altro!" – si disse ancora Alain e per quanto lui stesso non ne andasse fiero, sentiva che una piccola breccia si era aperta nella granitica e statica esistenza dell'amico.

 _Che si pigliasse le sue soddisfazioni, dannazione!_

 _Alla faccia di quelle strafottute regole sul rispetto e la fedeltà ai padroni!_

Alain bofonchiò le sue considerazioni gesticolando come ad imitare i gesti altezzosi dei nobili.

Il vento freddo lo sferzò in faccia ed inspiegabilmente l'atmosfera rarefatta e tagliente, il cielo terso e pungende, lo condussero a pensare a Diane.

Anche lei era una giovane innocente, proprio come lo era Helena, e come lo era stata, un tempo, Laure.

Non si sarebbe mai perdonato se la vita toccata in sorte alle cameriere de Les Roses Blanches avesse anche solo inavvertitamente sfiorato l'esistenza di sua sorella.

E questo fece salire inevitabile il disgusto per ciò che Alain si era prestato a fare e per quello che sarebbe potuto accadere alla sua piccola Diane se lui non avesse fatto di tutto per vegliare su di lei e proteggerla e regalarle un'esistenza pulita e dignitosa.

L'alcool tracannato stava lentamente abbandonando i muscoli e anche il breve sonno che Alain si era concesso tra le braccia di Laure pareva aver scemato ogni benefico effetto.

I pensieri si susseguvano, ora addensandosi, ora diradandosi…

La coscienza pulsava come impazzita dietro una visione non ancora del tutto nitida…

A Diane non sarebbe mai dovuta capitare una simile dannata sorte, eppure lui stesso si era prestato a condividere il torto fatto alla giovane Helena e per giunta per mezzo di André che gli era amico.

André però era anche diventato una discreta e silenziosa conoscenza di Diane…

André era una brava persona…

Diavolo…

Il giovane si bloccò, di colpo, in mezzo alla strada.

Lo sguardo corse verso il basso, agli stivali infangati e luridi.

Poi tornò a sollevarsi, verso l'alto…

Dal corridoio di luce che filtrava lassù tra i tetti freddi e scuri delle case intravide il cielo…

Sua sorella Diane era una brava giovane…

E così André.

E allora forse non era stata poi solo una dannata provocazione quella che gli era uscita dalla bocca, quella sera, quando gli era salito il sangue al cervello per aver saputo dell'arresto di Lasalle, e aveva chiesto al loro comandante cosa ne avesse pensato se André si fosse messo in testa di sposare Diane…

Non è che ci avesse mai pensato a quell'idea, ma quella gli era saltata in testa, e quella l'aveva sbattuta in faccia al loro comandante, per provocarla quella donna e per vedere se davvero ci teneva ai suoi soldati, ad uno in particolare, a quello che ci stava rimettendo la pelle e la vista, ogni giorno, per starle dietro e nemmeno lei lo vedeva…

E se la ricordava ancora la risposta che gli aveva gelato il sangue nelle vene, e Alain non era certo un santo…

André poteva fare della sua vita ciò che voleva.

André non era affar suo.

Dannata aristocratica…

Alain non ci aveva visto più e le aveva mollato un ceffone e l'aveva presa per il colletto dell'uniforme, perché quella li aveva presi in giro come tutti i comandanti che avevano avuto. Aveva fatto intendere che a loro ci teneva, che rispettava la loro forza e l'essere figli del popolo e poi che aveva fatto?

Alla prima occasione non aveva esitato a vendere il soldato che, cretino più di tutti, s'era fatto beccare a vendere il proprio fucile…

Non aveva più importanza adesso quella dannata storia.

Adesso c'era che André s'era finalmente svegliato e uno come lui non era da lasciarselo scappare…

Se davvero lui avesse accettato accanto a se una giovane assennata e dolce come Diane…

Diane sarebbe stata felice.

E anche lui…

Dannazione anche quell'idiota di André avrebbe finalmente avuto un poco di pace…

Lui avrebbe reso felice sua sorella.

André era una brava persona e anche sua sorella Diane…

Alain riprese a camminare a passi veloci verso l'Entrague…

Decise, a meno che non fosse stato lo stesso André a confidarsi, di non fare parola con nessuno di quanto era accaduto quella notte.

André s'era dato da fare e dannazione mica dovevano interessargli certi particolari!

Sarebbe bastato attendere o magari lavorarci un poco su, magari per rinsaldare la conoscenza di quei due…

Gli tornarono in mente le sonore risate di cui si era trovato spettatore, suo malgrado, la sera in cui aveva portato a casa sua André, per farlo conoscere alla madre e a Diane.

E quei due, come se si fossero conosciuti da sempre, si erano messi a disquisire, noncuranti di quelli che ascoltavano la conversazione, di cucina e ricette e chissà cos'altro…

L'animo allegro e cordiale di André si era rivelato a quello altrettanto solare e sincero di Diane…

Imboccò l'ingresso dell'hotel, mentre alcuni soldati ne uscivano intenti a raggiungere i posti di guardia del turno mattutino.

Entrò silenziosamente nella camera e un sentore di vino misto ad altri olezzi umani ben poco gradevoli lo colse tanto che fu quasi tentato di uscire di nuovo.

Il silenzio era intervallato dal respiro rumoroso dei compagni e dal russare ritmato di Romanov che dormiva avvolto in una coperta, per terra, accanto al fuoco.

Alain si avvicinò all'amico e tentò di svegliarlo.

"Ehi…Romanov…dov'è André".

Di lui infatti Alain non aveva scorto traccia.

L'altro grugnì infastidito contro il disturbatore del suo sacro sonno.

Aprì a stento gli occhi…

"Alain…ma che cazzo vuoi?" – chiese con voce impastata.

"Dov'è André?".

"E io che ne so!" – replicò l'altro tentando di arrotolarsi meglio nella coperta.

Il fuoco nel camino era quasi spento e Alain infastidito se la prese con alcuni resti di legno ormai rosi dal fuoco. Li mosse nervosamente con un alamaro e poi gettò nel camino altri due ceppi che lentamente presero calore e ravvivarono la fiamma.

Tornò a puntare gli occhi su Romanov.

L'altro, spiato nel suo sonno ormai rotto, gli ringhiò contro: "Che vuoi che ti dica? Credo sia uscito. Oggi il turno alla Basse Gêole toccava a lui e lo sai che quello non vuole mai fare tardi. E adesso lasciami in pace. Ho sonno…".

"Come alla Basse Gêole?" – chiese Alain sorpreso – "Ma non siamo di guardia là oggi e…".

Romanov grugnì di nuovo.

"Là ci sono i nuovi turni…questa mattina li hanno portati quelli che iniziavano la guardia alle cinque…".

Alain si alzò dirigendosi verso il tavolo. Afferrò i fogli…

La grafia ormai conosciuta del comandante…

"Porca… porca putt…tana!".

"Eh…ehh…" - ghignò Romanov rintanandosi sotto la coperta – "Mi sa che adesso anche tu darai ragione a Vincent! Quando era quello ad infuriarsi per i nuovi turni alla Basse Gêole tu non hai battuto ciglio…".

"Non è per la Basse Gêole, idiota!" – replicò Alain stizzito – "Ma quella donna ci farà diventare pazzi tutti quanti a forza di cambiare questi stramaledetti turni!".

"E allora…dimmi tu che farai?" – lo stuzzicò Romanov facendo leva sulla proverbiale avversione verso il loro comandante.

Alain gettò i fogli sul tavolo.

I rintocchi di Notre Dame giunsero ovattati.

Erano quasi le sette e lui doveva iniziare il turno dopo nemmeno un'ora.

"Maledizione!" – imprecò tra sé - "Tutta questa storia comincia a stancarmi…se la trovo…".

"Si…hi…hi…hi…che le fai?" – lo schernì Romanov.

Quelle furono le ultime parole che Alain sentì provenire dall'angolo della stanza ora rischiarato da un bel fuoco caldo che invitava senz'altro gli occupanti a proseguire nel loro sonno.

Se non fosse stato per il rantolo disarmonico del lento russare dei compagni…

Alain si sedette sul letto…

Alla Basse Gêole …

André sarebbe andato in quel posto maledetto…

E lui invece sarebbe finito a Place de Greve, all'Hotel de Ville.

Tanto mica ci doveva parlare con André!

Però…

"Cristo…".

Alain s'infilò la giacca dell'uniforme e la camicia. Per fortuna che aveva ancora un cambio pulito con sé e…

"Forse questa serà riuscirò a tornare a casa per vedere Diane…" – bofonchiò tra sé e sé mentre afferrato il fucile si fiondava di gran carriera giù per la scala imboccando il portone d'ingresso dell'hotel – "Quella donna, che sia dannata, mi ha lasciato la serata libera!".

Nel silenzio la corrente della Senna, poco distante, s'imponeva nello scorrere sordo e gonfio…

Un debole raggio di sole correva a lambire il ferro corroso delle sbarre arrugginite, riflettendosi un istante sui bottoni dorati di un'uniforme cremisi sgargiante seppure appena intravista da sotto il mantello scuro che ricopriva la figura dell'uomo appoggiato alla grata.

I movimenti erano attutiti dallo strato di paglia adagiato a terra.

Nell'angolo sinistro della stanza sbucava il corpo apparentemente esanime di un soldato, appoggiato di schiena alla parete della cella, quasi a ridosso della porta d'ingresso.

"Accede!".

L'ordine immediato spezzò definitivamente il silenzio del mattino non appena l'uomo si avvicinò alla grata.

Un leggero fruscio seguì alle parole e un'ombra si mosse dall'interno raggiungendo il limitare dell'inferriata.

L'uomo in piedi appoggiò la mano alla sbarra.

La mano destra libera dal guanto…

La punta delle dita appena velate da una tonalità scura quasi nera…

Dalla cella lentamente si sollevarono altre dita che si appoggiarono a quelle dell'uomo all'esterno.

Il respiro era silenzioso ma fondo e il contatto recò con sé un debole mugugno, come a rivelare la soddisfazione di un obiettivo raggiunto…

Da lì, da quel momento iniziava una nuova caccia…

"Quid cogitas?" – continuò l'uomo all'esterno.

Parole appena accennate dal significato incomprensibile ai più.

"Vultu maesto…nihil temere…" – si udì dalla grata, una voce sottile, leggera, cristallina…

Accorata e sinistra.

L'altro proseguì mantenendo la mano sulla sbarra.

Ora le dita si toccavano.

"Qui est?".

Voleva avere una risposta…

Nessuno di quelli che aveva incontrato e conosciuto da quando era arrivato in Francia gli avevano svelato quella circostanza ma sulle sue dita ora si trovava l'essenza in grado di chiarire ciò che lui aveva solo intuito.

"Responde!".

Un altro ordine, questa volta più secco a cui seguì una cantilenante e concisa esposizione.

"Rosa…pura…pulchra…but…she is dangerous…".

"Dangerous?" – replicò l'altro stringendo la sbarra con la mano.

"Dangerous…oui…".

Il tono era quasi beffardo come a sottolineare e rimarcare l'assurda incapacità dell'interlocutore di non aver compreso subito chi fosse la persona di cui entrambi stavano discutendo e che entrambi, seppure per vie traverse, avevano incrociato e conosciuto…

O meglio trovato...

La voce si perse nel silenzio della cella.

"Desiste!" – esclamò l'uomo in piedi staccando la mano dalle sbarre e battendo le dita con forza contro le stesse.

Il suono si espanse e percorse il ferro per disperdersi nell'antro buio.

"Come può essere pericolosa? E'…è una donna!" – precisò rabbiosamente.

Una risatina sottile e leggera, quasi un sibilo, si levò repentina e beffarda disperdendosi fin sul soffitto buio della cella da dove, poco dopo, si udirono altri fruscii.

Chiunque ci fosse dentro adesso si era spostato ed era tornato a ridosso delle pietre fredde e umide nell'angolo dove la luce non aveva potere di raggiungerlo.

Il sibilo divertito continuò severo quasi cinico.

"Oui…oui".

"E sei sicuro che lei sia…".

"Oui…pura…est pura…but dangerous…".

"Basta!" – replicò l'uomo – "Non ti è permesso prenderti gioco di me! Anche a te interessa…giusto?".

"Oui…senor hermano…".

L'appellativo indispettì a dismisura l'interlocutore…

"Silenzio! Vedi di fare la tua parte e alla fine di tutta questa storia…alla fine anche tu rimarrai soddisfatto. Ma ricordati che dovrai fare quello che dico io…".

"Yes…" – rispose l'altro con un sibilo di compatimento – "Sheol...".

"Dannato…se non fosse che vieni proprio da là ti ci rimanderei di filato negli inferi!".

L'uomo si voltò chiudendosi nel mantello ed imboccando l'uscio che conduceva via da quel posto.

Alcune voci giungevano ora più nette dall'ingresso del lungo corridoio che proveniva dall'esterno della cella della Basse Gêole, proprio quella dove era stato rinchiuso il demone, il demone di Avignone, come era stato soprannominato dall'incredulità e dalla paura popolare lo strano essere catturato nei boschi della regione e poi condotto a Parigi perché ritenuto l'autore delle sparizioni di tante giovani donne, perdute per sempre nei meandri della foresta.

L'uomo fece diversi passi, fermandosi solo un istante, ad ascoltare la nenia che risuonava adesso lenta e calma, come un ritornello biascicato senza senso apparente, dal fondo scuro della cella…

" _Ebbi d'intorno frangenti di morte, torrenti minacciosi m'atterrirono, m'attorniarono reti d'inferno, ebbi d'innanzi tranelli mortali…tranelli mortali…"._

"…ma il Signore invocai nella distretta, al mio Dio rivolsi il mio grido: dal suo Tempio egli udì la mia voce, giunse il mio grido negli orecchi suoi…stese dall'alto la mano e mi prese e mi sottrasse all'empio dell'acque…" – continuò di rimando l'uomo mentre si appiattiva contro un'insenatura del corridoio ed attendeva il passaggio di alcuni soldati che si avviavano verso la cella.

L'uomo non guardò nemmeno chi fossero.

Non gli interessava, anche se aveva notato che si trattava di Soldati della Guardia Metropolitana.

Uscì indisturbato subito dopo che quelli furono passati.

La sua meta era il Comando Generale delle Guardie di Parigi, in Rue de la Chaussèe d'Antin.

"Ehi…ma che è successo?".

André entrò per primo nella cella.

Si guardò intorno per capire che posto fosse quello dove, all'ultimo momento, era stato comandato di svolgere il suo turno di guardia, assieme ad altri due commilitoni che dovevano dare il cambio ai soldati che avevano appena trascorso la notte li.

Andrè vide un giovane soldato, disteso a terra nell'angolo della cella.

Si chinò su di lui, scuotendolo e tentando di svegliarlo.

Pareva morto ma ad un certo punto quello iniziò a tossire e a torcersi come una serpe infilzata da una freccia e poi spalancò gli occhi fissando il volto di André che a sua volta lo guardava con aria di rimprovero.

"Ti sei addormentato?" – chiese nell'ovvia ed unica contestazione che si poteva spendere dinnazi un simile spettacolo.

L'altro pareva davvero spaesato e se ne restava seduto a terra con la testa tra le mani a borbottare frasi sconnesse.

"No…io…non mi ricordo niente…io…".

"Ma se dormivi della grossa!" – gli replicò un altro soldato che aveva preso a misurare a grandi passi la cella camminando su e giù sulla paglia ormai marcia.

"No…io…" – continuava a balbettare l'altro.

"Dai…lascia perdere…" – obiettò André – "Adesso ci siamo noi. Torna al tuo alloggio. Non è accaduto nulla…".

Il soldato sollevò lo sguardo verso André e poi verso gli altri poco dietro.

Quello che gli aveva consigliato di alzare i tacchi e sparire approfittando del cambio di turno non pareva interessato a fare la spia mentre gli altri due facevano finta di niente ma gli occhi erano chiusi e guardinghi e severi come a dirgli che se fosse stato per loro non l'avrebbe passata liscia.

Il giovane si alzò a fatica, raccattando la baionetta e ripulendosi l'uniforme dalla paglia che era rimasta attaccata.

"Dove sono i tuoi compagni?" – chiese solo André.

"Credo fuori…gli ordini erano di controllare le due uscite e io dovevo stare quà dentro…".

"Vai!" – continuò André sempre più dubbioso.

"Va bene…allora…".

"Vattene!".

André gli mollò una manata sulla spalla per farlo uscire e l'altro se ne andò barcollando.

Tornò a spaziare nella stanza.

"Ehi damerino! Che ti è passato per la testa di lasciarlo andare così?" – si sentì contestare da uno dei due soldati.

"Non è accaduto nulla…".

"Ah si? Quello si è addormentato e questo gli sarebbe costato un giorno di cella d'isolamento…".

André non rispose.

La contestazione era corretta, meno lo sarebbe stato spiegare a quei due energumeni che i turni di guardia notturni erano faticosi e che poteva capitare a tutti…

Lo avrebbe riferito lui al comandante…

Almeno per evitare che qualcun altro lo facesse e…

" _Ebbi d'intorno frangenti di morte, torrenti minacciosi m'atterrirono, m'attorniarono reti d'inferno, ebbi d'innanzi tranelli mortali…tranelli mortali…_

 _Sorgi o Signore nel tuo sdegno, levati contro l'astio dei miei nemici._

 _Sorgi per me nel giudizio che intenti, ti circondino i popoli in folla…_

 _Aiuto, o Signore, chè morta è la pietà, scomparsa è la fede, tra i figli dell'uomo._

 _E' menzogna il parlare dell'uno con l'altro, son labbra bugiarde, son cuori mendaci._

 _Oh estirpi il Signore ogni labbro bugiardo, disperda ogni lingua che parli superba…"._

"Ma che diavolo è questa roba?".

I due soldati si piantarono in mezzo alla stanza, impietriti dalla specie di nenia soffusa e ritmata e continua che se ne usciva dal fondo della cella attraverso una voce melodiosa e fina, leggera e dolce come quella di una creatura divina e sorprendente.

Il tutto stonava decisamente con quello che i soldati conoscevano di quel posto – ben poco a dire la verità – e di colui che c'era finito dentro.

Loro erano soldati della Guardia Metropolitana…

E loro, come soldati, solitamente svolgevano le ronde, sedavano risse, sorvegliavano i palazzi dei nobili e i punti cruciali della città dove la gente aveva la malaugurata idea di fermarsi ad ascoltare qualche fazioso ribelle che si sgolava per arringare la folla a ribellarsi e a marciare contro i palazzi del potere e ad armarsi con tutto quello che poteva essere a disposizione di poveracci e morti di fame: vanghe, badili, bastoni…

Ma in quel posto non stava accadendo nulla di tutto ciò.

"Sono salmi della Bibbia…non ricordo quali siano…" – mormorò André anche lui sconvolto da quelle parole.

"E tu come lo sai? Ma chi sei, un plebeo, un servo, un soldato o un prete?" – contestò uno dei compari voltandosi verso André.

"Idiota…lui ha studiato!" – lo contraddisse l'altro – "Lui è un mezzo nobile…che ha deciso di divertirsi un po' facendo finta di andare in guerra…".

Il soldato rise mentre nella stanza continuavano a scivolare leggere le parole che provenivano dal fondo scuro.

" _Poiché van dicendo: abbiamo lingua gagliarda, sappiam parlare, chi è il nostro padrone? Chi è?_

 _Chi è il vostro padrone? Illa est aquì…"._

"Ma che stà blaterando questo? Questo dannatissimo…".

Andrè si scosse.

Fu l'unico a percepire lo strano mutamento dell'eloquio…

E poi il cambio di persona…

" _Chi è? Chi è il vostro padrone? Illa est aquì…"._

Un miscuglio assurdo di lingue…

Latino, anche se André l'aveva solo sentito recitare durante le lezioni di Oscar con il precettore.

E poi…spagnolo…

Ma che significava quella nenia di salmi?

Uno dei soldati afferrò il calcio della baionetta e iniziò a farla scorrere rapitamente sulle sbarre della grata.

Il rumore metallico assordante si levò nella cella sovrastando le voci di tutti, esclusa quella del soldato che impaurito e irritato da quella strana sequela di parole, per lui senza senso, voleva a tutti i costi far tacere chi ne fosse il responsabile.

"Piantala imbecille!" – urlò infuriato contro il buio della cella – "Se non la pianti subito giuro che apro la cella e ti faccio passare io la voglia di recitare queste stupide poesie".

Aveva urlato forte il soldato, ma appena aveva smesso, così come aveva cessato di passare e ripassare il fucile sulla grata, si udì l'ennesima frase pronunciata quasi in segno di sfida, dal fondo della cella.

" _Illa est aquì…_ _pura…pulchra…but…she is dangerous..."._

Il soldato si attaccò alle sbarre iniziando a scuoterle con rabbia.

"Finiscila maledetto o ti ammazzo…" – gridò forte.

"Che cosa vorresti fare Soldato Moredieu?".

Una voce…

La voce del comandante giunse alle spalle dei tre.

André si voltò e si trovò addosso lo sguardo di Oscar.

" _Illa est aquì…"._

Le stesse parole ripetute un'altra volta.

André rimase su di lei, impietrito nell'udirle di nuovo…

Colpito e stravolto…

Non si aspettava di vedere Oscar quella mattina.

Si voltò nuovamente verso la grata scura.

La frase che lui aveva udito per ben due volte prima che Oscar entrasse…

 _Illa est aquì…_

 _Lei è quì…_

Era latino e spagnolo…e…

 _She is dangerous…_

E' pericolosa…

 _She is…_

 _Lei…_

André pensò che il respiro si sarebbe perso lì, in quell'istante di sospensione da cui la mente non voleva essere distolta, perché quello che aveva udito era assurdo.

Chiunque ci fosse dietro quelle sbarre aveva intuito che lei stava arrivando…

Illa…lei...

E aveva capito che lei era una donna.

"Che vorresti fare Soldato Moredieu?" – chiese nuovamente Oscar entrando nella stanza.

"Nulla…nulla comandante ma…ecco sentite…sentite anche voi quell'idiota che recita queste strane parole dal fondo della cella…volevo fare smettere questa diavoleria chiunque sia a pronunciarla…".

"Sono Salmi idiota! E' la Bibbia!" – gli fece eco il compare – "Non hai sentito cosa ha detto André!".

Oscar non riuscì a fiatare.

"Salmi?".

I tre si zittirono.

André si avvicinò osservandola, senza abbassare lo sguardo, insistendo su di lei…

Nemmeno lei doveva essere lì ma ad André non importava…

Anche Oscar si decise a restare su di lui, almeno con lo sguardo, anche lei insistendo per carpire un segno, un gesto, un respiro che le rivelasse che lui era diverso, era cambiato, e che si era liberato, in un modo o nell'altro, del suo passato…

No…

Era precisa la richiesta di Oscar, anche se inespressa, anche se dannatamente difficile da accettare, perché lei stessa si diceva che non doveva interessarle più la vita di André, non almeno quel pezzo di vita che adesso aveva accolto un'altra persona, la piccola Diane…

Si erano conosciuti André e Diane e dall'istante in cui l'aveva compreso, Oscar si era sentita sprofondare in una specie di abisso oscuro, soffocante, come se una parte di se stessa le stesse sfuggendo e lei si fosse ritrovata lì, inchiodata dalla sua stessa decisione di lasciarlo libero, di allontanarlo da se…

Adesso quella volontà le pareva assurda e senza senso…

Come se in realtà fosse lei a non riuscire a liberarsi da lui…

Avrebbe voluto chiedere e sapere e cogliere ora una volta per tutte finalmente e per la prima volta lo sguardo di André…

Quand'anche esso si fosse rivolto altrove, ad altro che non fosse lei stessa.

Perché solo adesso iniziava a comprendere come quello sguardo su di se pareva essere l'unico a venirle in mente, il solo che lei ricordasse esserle sempre stato dedicato…

" _Rosa…pura… chi è il vostro padrone?"._

"Ecco…avete sentito comandante?" – intervenne uno dei due soldati.

"Tornate ai vostri posti di guardia. Gli ordini sono di non restare tutti nello stesso posto e questo lo dovreste sapere. Voi due fuori…".

"Sissignore!" – esclamarono i due soldati che si misero sull'attenti e poi uscirono guardando di sbieco il loro comandante che se ne stava immobile in mezzo alla stanza.

André rimase fermo mentre Oscar puntava lo sguardo verso il fondo della cella.

André non potè non mantenere lo sguardo su di lei. Non desiderava altro in quel momento e non gli importava se lei avesse reagito male.

Tanto, più distanti di così non sarebbero potuti arrivare.

Parevano trascorsi secoli da quando loro due se ne andavano ogni mattina a Versailles e poi in giro a perlustrare gli immensi giardini e gli anfratti e le fontane dove potevano trovare rifugio sbandati o mendicanti o ribelli.

Ogni giorno, sempre la stessa vita.

Adesso come allora…

André si riebbe quando vide Oscar avvicinarsi alla grata e appoggiare una mano alla sbarra, scorrendo su e giù sul metallo freddo.

Il nuovo incarico stava riservando non poche sorprese…

Da quando in quà un uomo definito da tutti un demone, trovato in mezzo ad un bosco, vicino a resti di ossa umane, sarebbe stato in grado di esprimersi in quel modo?

I pensieri s'interruppero…

"Posso farti una domanda?" – chiese André incerto sulla ragione di quella visita.

Oscar annuì senza voltarsi.

"So che non dovrei immischiarmi in queste faccende ma sia io sia gli altri soldati ci siamo chiesti la ragione di questo strano servizio di guardia in un posto simile. La Basse Gêole è un obitorio e ci hanno messo un prigioniero. Noi di solito pattugliamo le strade e invece adesso dobbiamo fare la guardia come fossimo secondini…".

André si fermò. Il senso della domanda era chiaro.

Che diavolo stava accadendo e perché…

"Credo che la risposta riguardi me…" – replicò Oscar in tono triste.

"Come?".

"Io…credo di essere soltanto io la causa di quanto sta accadendo. Probabilmente anche qualcun altro oltre a mio padre si sta rendendo conto che io non dovrei occupare il posto che Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta mi ha concesso per accontentare una mia richiesta".

"Come sarebbe a dire…qualcun altro oltre tuo padre?".

L'accenno al Generale Jarjayes era da sempre foriero d'insidiosi voli nel passato, a ritroso, verso la scellerata scelta di allevare la figlia come un uomo perché un giorno potesse prendere il posto del padre e proseguire la dinastia militare a cui lui apparteneva, da sempre al servizio della famiglia reale.

André c'impiegò solo alcuni istanti…

Il quadro gli fu dannatamente chiaro.

Le parole di nanny sul matrimonio di Oscar, le lamentele dei soldati che non la volevano come comandante, l'irritazione crescente di Bouillé…

Tutto combaciava rivelando una visione piuttosto tetra sul destino che sarebbe toccato in sorte ad Oscar se lei fosse stata davvero costretta a lasciare l'uniforme.

La proposta del Maggiore Girodel

Qualcun altro…

Il Maggiore Girodel…

Lui aveva chiesto ad Oscar di sposarla…

Lei aveva rifiutato.

Anche ad André aveva detto che lei non si sarebbe sposata tanto presto…

E allora…

Oscar si voltò verso André.

Lo sguardo corse a lui e inspiegabilmente lui lesse negli occhi una velata malinconia che lo colpì, lasciandolo sorpreso ed interdetto.

Lei si appoggiò alla grata.

La presenza di André, nonostante quello che era accaduto tra loro, aveva lo strano e sorprendente potere di rassicurarla e consentirle di abbandonarsi, solo un istante, alla presenza conosciuta…

L'istinto cedeva di nuovo e stentava a richiamarla a gesti ed atteggiamenti più prudenti.

Oscar non sapeva che dire in realtà, perché qualsiasi cosa avesse rivelato, sapeva che avrebbe ferito André.

Ora era lei ad essere in vantaggio su di lui.

Conosceva i suoi sentimenti e sapeva che se gli avesse rivelato che quell'incarico era solo una messinscena…

Forse ordita da Bouillè, forse con la stessa complicità di suo padre, per indurla a cedere alla fatica, alla stanchezza, alla paura, al dissenso dei suoi stessi soldati verso gli ordini che lei, quotidianamente, sarebbe stata costretta ad impartire fino a sfincarli dalla rabbia, fino ad elevare e poi a lasciare esplodere la già naturale avversione verso di lei…

E quindi per costringerla a lasciare il suo posto di comandante…

Cedere avrebbe significato per lei perdere per sempre la propria libertà e separarsi per sempre da lui, perchè ciascuno sarebbe andato per la sua strada, per la sua vita.

Ciascuno sospeso nella vita e nei dubbi dell'altro.

Senza aver mai compreso nulla di quella che adesso vivevano.

Ma forse adesso stava accadendo dell'altro…

Forse André davvero avrebbe potuto liberarsi di quel legame insidioso che adesso anche lei percepiva…

Il desiderio di essergli accanto e di averlo per sé si opponeva a quello…

Di proteggerlo per assurdo, proprio da se stessa e dalla propria incoscienza e dalla propria incapacità di non essere mai riuscita a percepire il suo amore per lei…

Forse dalla propria incapacità di non poterlo corrispondere quell'amore.

Se non lo amava, almeno poteva consolarsi rifugiandosi nell'intento di non vederlo soffrire, ancora…

Lei gli doveva qualcosa per quell'immenso amore che lui aveva nutrito per lei, per tutta la vita, in silenzio, in disparte.

Quell'amore l'aveva travolta, l'aveva spaventata e, per assurdo, l'aveva scossa al punto da rivelarle una parte profonda di sé, forse la più nascosta e segreta ed insidiosa…

Quell'amore, ora Oscar l'aveva capito, si era riversato su di lei, durante le loro vite e lei lo aveva vissuto, ora se ne rendeva conto, seppure inconsapevolmente e ne era stata accarezzata, lambita e avvolta.

Ora lo sentiva quell'amore e voleva anche lei, con tutta se stessa, che quell'amore non fosse sporcato o colpito o piegato dall'insensatezza che regolava la sua vita, solamente un groviglio di costrizioni, vincoli, regole, sensi di colpa, che non le avrebbero mai consentito di essere felice.

Almeno poteva provare a rendere felice lui…

"Forse è solo una mia impressione…ma temo che la mia vita da adesso in poi sarà più difficile del solito…" – mormorò a bassa voce decidendo poi di cambiare repentinamente discorso – "Comunque non ho avuto ancora l'occasione di ringraziarti per l'altra sera…".

"Come?" – chiese André sorpreso – "Se ti riferisci alla camera…".

"Si…" – rispose Oscar d'istinto.

Preferiva essere accondiscendente verso una comune visione delle cose, piuttosto che rivelare i suoi reali sentimenti.

Dato che neppure lei li aveva così chiari dentro di sé…

 _No…no André…non è solo per quello che volevo ringraziarti…_

 _C'eri, eri con me, come sempre…_

 _Io vorrei tanto…_

Pensieri immediati e quasi sorprendenti sorsero dall'anima scura e s'infransero contro il suono metallico delle sbarre che seccamente iniziarono a vibrare.

Oscar ebbe a mala pena il tempo di voltarsi solo un poco, mentre il cuore colpito cessò quasi di battere.

D'istinto André fu sopra di lei e l'afferrò per le braccia e l'attirò a sé, abbracciandola e indietreggiando.

Se la portò con sé con forza e determinazione, avvolgendola in quell'abbraccio stretto che li condusse tutti e due verso la porta d'ingresso della cella, in quel momento chiusa.

André non ebbe la forza di dire una parola…

Non ne aveva. Sentiva solo il corpo di Oscar stretto e chiuso dentro il suo e lei se ne stava li, immobile, quasi senza respirare.

In un'altra occasione lei lo avrebbe spinto via, all'istante…

In un'altra occasione lei lo avrebbe squadrato furibonda chiedendogli che diavolo stesse facendo…

Sarebbero state parole di rabbia ma adesso…

Con tutto quello che era accaduto tra loro…

André si permise di restare lì, fermo, chiuso su di lei. Non voleva lasciarla. Aveva paura di farlo.

E al tempo stesso aveva paura che quando fosse stata lei a staccarsi, lui non sarebbe riuscito a reggere lo sguardo feroce che inevitabilmente gli sarebbe piombato addosso.

Non accadde nulla…

Nessun movimento quasi nessun respiro…

André volse lo sguardo alla grata e allora, solo allora, se rese conto perché il suo istinto l'aveva indotto a trascinare Oscar lontano.

L'intravide, seppure poco distinta…

Un'ombra scura che si mosse appena dietro le sbarre.

Una figura esile…

Lo sguardo vitreo ed azzurro, quasi disumano che lo fissava, spiccando sulla carnagione bianchissima.

Anzi lo sguardo era su di loro…

L'istante dopo il buio era tornato a chiudersi sull'effige che si era rivelata.

"Perdonami…io…non dovevo…ma…mi era parso di vedere qualcuno a ridosso della grata e io…" – mormorò André affondando il viso nei capelli di lei, respirando piano il respiro corto di lei incapace di lasciarla.

Oscar lentamente si sfilò da quella stretta e sollevò lo sguardo verso gli occhi di André.

Non riuscì a fiatare, mentre con una mano si prendeva l'altra mano e di nuovo, come la prima volta, sulla pelle percepiva l'alito freddo e crudele che l'aveva già colpita nella prima visita alla Basse Gêole e poi ancora quello più intenso e caldo e feroce…

Le mani di André…

Oscar non indietreggiò.

In un istante ebbe modo di pensare che lei, in fondo, non aveva mai compiuto scelte nella sua vita.

Suo padre, i suoi superiori, i sovrani…

Tutti avevano deciso per lei…

E adesso…

Anche André.

Anche André pareva diventare, istante dopo istante, una sorta di pensiero fisso, immutabile ed assoluto a cui lei non si sarebbe potuta opporre.

Lui era li, su di lei.

Lui c'era sempre stato, anche quando non c'era.

Forse anche quando non si conoscevano ancora.

Un pensiero immenso, fisico, assoluto, che il ragionamento e la volontà non riuscivano, non volevano addomesticare o acquietare.

Come non avesse scelta…

Come non avesse mai avuto scelta.

 _Io ti amo… credo di averti amato da sempre…_

 _Sempre…sempre…sempre…_

André non aveva mai posto limiti temporali alla loro conoscenza.

Anche per lui, lei, Oscar, c'era sempre stata.

Così vicino, Oscar percepì il battito del cuore mitigato dalla presenza di André e per la prima volta ebbe la sensazione che nemmeno lei avrebbe avuto scelta nella vita.

Fu André a staccarsi da lei più velocemente.

Non avrebbe sopportato il pensiero di un ennesimo rifiuto.

"Perdonami…Oscar…io…".

"No…non importa" – gli rispose lei.

Sapeva cosa poteva essere accaduto, di nuovo.

L'istinto l'aveva tradita impedendole di avvicinarsi oltre misura a quella grata.

Conosceva la natura del tizio che se ne stava laggiù, nel fondo di quella maledetta cella…

Lei non sarebbe mai stata al sicuro lì, in quel posto perché quel nuovo incarico era fatto apposta per spaventarla e farla desistere dalla sua testarda convinzione di avere le stesse possibilità di riuscita di un uomo.

"André…".

Le mani si erano staccate ed erano ridiscese lungo i fianchi, così come quelle di lui.

Se avesse voluto Oscar avrebbe potuto lambire le mani di André semplicemente aprendo leggermente le dita.

L'impulso di farlo venne preceduto di poco dalla voce di lui.

"Oscar…che cosa sta succedendo? Che cosa ti sta accadendo? Tu lo sai vero?".

Lei avrebbe voluto dirglielo cosa stava succedendo.

Anche lei avrebbe voluto sapere cosa stava accadendo…

A lei stessa e a loro…

Lo scatto della chiave nella serratura costrinse Oscar a fare alcuni passi indietro per distanziarsi da André.

La porta della cella si aprì lentamente e lei incrociò lo sguardo sorpreso del Maggiore Girodel che entrò di gran carriera nella cella e in pochi passi le fu accanto.

Lo sguardo dell'uomo passò dall'affranto ad uno sconcertante dubbioso.

André per parte sua dovette allontanarsi di qualche passo. Lui era un semplice soldato…

"Per fortuna siete quì" – esordì Girodel guardandola dritto negli occhi – "Ero in pensiero…state bene?".

"Certo…maggiore…perché avrei dovuto…".

Le parole le morirono in gola e Oscar indietreggiò di nuovo quando dietro il Maggiore Girodel spuntò il Colonnello Stevenov che impassibile entrò nella cella.

"Dovete scusarmi comandante ma credo che la causa di tutto questo allarme sia solo mia…" – esordì Stevenov.

"Come prego?" – chiese Oscar.

"Sì, poco fa ero diretto al Quartier Generale della Guardia Metropolitana, dove ci saremmo dovuti incontrare. Per strada ho incrociato il Maggiore Girodel che veniva proprio da Rue de la Chausée d'Antin e mi ha detto che voi non c'eravate…e che dall'hotel pare foste già uscita…e così abbiamo deciso insieme di venire a cercarvi immaginando che questo fosse uno dei posti dove vi avremmo potuto trovare. Immagino abbiate modificato il vostro percorso…".

La spiegazione era più che esauriente…

Gliel'aveva detto lei al Colonnello Stevenov di vedersi in Rue de la Chassée d'Antin quella mattina…

Ma poi era accaduto l'inspiegabile per gli ordinari canoni di ragionamento che orchestravano la sua vita.

Da quando quella mattina aveva aperto gli occhi, osservando la luce chiara dell'alba scivolare leggera sulle assi del parimento e poi correndo alla rosa ormai completamente fiorita sul tavolo, in un bicchiere portato da Mòse…

Aveva deciso di recarsi alla Basse Gêole.

Là dove aveva destinato André al turno di guardia.

Le parole di Diane l'avevano assillata, piegandosi e ripiegandosi nella notte come veli spessi e soffocanti che non l'avevano lasciata respirare.

 _Chissà forse verrà con il suo amico…_

Quell'amico era André.

André aveva conosciuto Diane.

Ecco perché Oscar era finita dritta alla Basse – Gêole…

Perché sapeva che lì ci avrebbe trovato André e perché voleva vederlo e perché…

Voleva André, voleva guardarlo in faccia, comprendere se il suo sguardo fosse cambiato, se la sua voce, il tono, il timbro, come lei li ricordava, fossero gli stessi di sempre.

Per ascoltarlo André come non le era mai accaduto di desiderare nella loro lunga vita insieme…

Le mani si chiusero stringendosi.

Di fronte a quella prospettiva tutto era passato in secondo piano.

Tutto…

E la guardia si era abbassata…

E lei si era avvicinata troppo a quelle grate e aveva dimenticato l'incontro con Stevenov e…

Oscar sentì che stava cominciando a mancarle l'aria.

Di nuovo.

Ma quanto tempo era trascorso da che lei era finita lì alla Basse – Gêole?

Non le era parso d'essersi fermata così a lungo…

Eppure…

L'insofferenza per la presenza di tutte quelle persone salì alla gola….

Si permise di voltarsi per guardarlo, André.

Di nuovo un'occhiata repentina. Questa volta erano vicini e lo sguardo fu ricambiato, tacito consenso che lui era lì e che…

"Bene…allora se non è troppo tardi potremo iniziare ora la nostra conversazione, Colonnello Stevenov?" – s'impose di chiedere freddamente.

L'altro acconsentì con un semplice cenno del capo.

Mentre il gruppetto usciva dalla cella André, sull'attenti, attese di tornare ad essere solo.

Nella testa il timbro della voce di lei triste, quasi colpevole, per qualcosa che nemmeno Oscar forse poteva immaginare.

Nello sguardo i suoi occhi, forse consapevoli di una scelta sbagliata che adesso si stava manifestando in tutta la sua drammatica incombenza.

 _Se almeno tu mi odiassi_ – si disse tra sé e sé – _Potre farmi una ragione di tutto e staccarmi da te e da me stesso…_

Una risata sottile e perduta percorse lo spazio della cella…

" _She is dangerous…"._

André in pochi passi fu accanto alla grata.

Dentro di sé finì per riempire suo malgrado, quelle parole del significato più autentico ma evanescente…

Il pericolo di perdersi dietro ad un sogno ormai infranto…

Il pericolo di sprecare la propria esistenza…

 _Lei era pericolosa_ …

 _Lei…_

 _Davvero si riferiva ad Oscar?_

143


	10. Non m'inganni!

_**Non m'inganni!**_

"Vieni subito qui!".

Allo scalpiticcio forsennato di passi veloci e decisi che rieccheggiò lungo il corridoio che conduceva allo scalone principale dell'Entrague seguirono altri passi, alcuni celeri e giovanili, altri invece più lenti e pesanti.

Tutti nella stessa direzione.

"Santo cielo…santo cielo…ma cosa mi tocca fare alla mia età! Sono troppo vecchia per queste scenate. Ormai non ho più la forza di stare dietro ad un monello come quello…ma cosa è saltato in testa a mademoiselle di chiedermi di prendermi cura di lui. Benedetta ragazza…non riuscirò mai a capirla…".

Nanny percorse il lungo corridoio scuro verso la parte più luminosa che dall'ultimo piano dell'albergo consentiva di scendere dabbasso, prima attraverso una scala malferma e scricchiolante e poi per uno scalone più dignitoso e solido.

La donna aveva eseguito, o meglio stava tentando di eseguire, gli ordini ricevuti dalla sua padrona il giorno precedente, quando si era recata assieme ad una cameriera, all'Entrague per portare la biancheria pulita al comandante che per svariate settimane non sarebbe tornato né a casa, né alla caserma.

E così si era imbattuta nella strana richiesta di Oscar, letta sul biglietto che lei aveva lasciato all'anziana donna e consegnatole da quella specie di esserino pelle e ossa, sudicio e dall'indecifrabile odore di stalla e paglia rancida addosso, che chissà dove la sua bambina era riuscita a scovare.

"Gesù…mi romperò l'osso del collo!" – miagolava nanny precipitandosi giù dalle scale e ordinando alla cameriera che era arrivata con lei, più giovane e svelta, di raggiungere quel "gatto impazzito" che era corso via dalla stanza quando l'anziana donna si era rifiutata di consegnargli i vestiti puliti che aveva portato con sé, se prima quel moccioso non si fosse fatto dare una bella strigliata con acqua e sapone.

 _E' proprio come un gatto_ – pensò nanny – _I gatti hanno paura dell'acqua e io non riuscirò mai a lavarlo e a renderlo almeno presentabile!_

"Non credo che quel povero bambino abbia mai conosciuto una tinozza d'acqua calda e del sapone in tutta la sua vita…" – borbottò la donna quando mise piede, sana e salva, nella sala d'ingresso dell'hotel.

L'atrio era abbastanza grande e nanny iniziò a guardarsi attorno, sistemandosi le piccole lenti sul naso e tirando fuori un fazzoletto da sventolare per calmare un pochino quella specie di agitazione che l'aveva presa.

Non ricordava di aver mai fatto tanta fatica per costringere qualcuno a lavarsi dai tempi in cui rincorreva la sua bambina o suo nipote, quando provavano a sfuggirle pur di non immergesi nell'acqua non sempre calda a dovere.

Nanny fece alcuni passi.

La giovane cameriera le si fece incontro con aria dubbiosa.

Aveva perso di vista il monello e non aveva idea di dove fosse finito.

Le mani ruvide e un poco grassocce di nanny si torsero una sull'altra fino a quando un sospiro, quasi liberatorio gonfiò il petto della donna, alla vista di colui che avrebbe potuto risolvere quel guaio.

"André!" – gridò nanny splancando gli occhietti grigi verso il nipote che entrava in quel momento insieme ad altri soldati.

Erano da poco passate le quattro del pomeriggio e lui rimase sorpreso nel vedere sua nonna ancora all'hotel, anche se sapeva che nanny sarebbe venuta tutti i santi giorni che la sua bambina avesse trascorso in quel posto, lontano da casa e dalla caserma…

Essendo note le poco edificanti condizioni di pulizia in cui versavano tanti hotel e alberghi a Parigi, nanny aveva imposto ad Oscar di rispettare il proprio volere che consisteva nella sacrosanta missione di servirla e accudire a tutte le sue esigenze, finchè fosse rimasta all'Entrague.

E guai se altri si fossero azzardati a sostituirla in quelle preziose mansioni che solo lei si riteneva in grado di eseguire.

André si fermò sorpreso in mezzo all'atrio mentre nanny gli si faceva incontro, timidamente, sapendo bene che lui era li in veste di Soldato della Guardia e non di nipote.

Il suo bambino come amava sempre apostrofarlo lei…

"André…sia ringraziato il cielo" – mormorò nanny.

"Nonna…ma cosa fai qui? E' successo qualcosa?".

"Oh…meno male che sei arrivato…dovresti aiutarmi…".

Gli altri soldati decisero all'unanimità che non potevano lasciarsi sfuggire quella ghiotta conversazione.

La vecchietta già la conoscievano, dato che quella non aveva mai mancato di far visita al nipote da quando era arrivato in caserma.

Da di solito i due si allontanavano a confabulare fitto fitto, lontano da sguardi indiscreti, in un angolo del cortile, e nulla era mai trapelato...

A loro mica interessava la vita di quel figlio d'un falegname…

Ma da quando s'era saputo che quello aveva lavorato da una vita in casa di nobili, e non nobili qualsiasi, ma proprio quelli della famiglia del comandante…

E quindi che André la conosceva da sempre…

Dannazione, quella era davvero una dannata occasione per cavar fuori qualcosa di utile che magari sarebbe tornato buono per levarsi dai piedi quella donna…

Vai a capirli questi nobili!

Qualche pettegolezzo l'avrebbero scovato - si dicevano nella testa quegli energumeni.

La posa era ovviamente distaccata, e i tre si misero a conversare sommessamente tra loro, al tempo stesso lanciando occhiatine furtive alla scena che si consumava sotto i loro occhi.

In quel momento anche Alain fece ingresso nell'hotel.

Intravide André…

La mente corse alla rivelazione di cui era stato protagonista…

L'amico era incappato nelle braccia di una giovane prostituta e ci era finito dentro, dalla testa ai piedi.

Tutto sommato però André non gli appartiva poi così diverso dai giorni precedenti.

Sguardo sereno ma triste, gesti lenti ma decisi, voce misurata e ferma.

Come se nulla fosse cambiato nella vita e nell'indole.

Alain decise di restarsene zitto, come convenuto con sé stesso.

Non erano affari che lo riguardavano più di tanto e per il momento si sarebbe fatto bastare le parole di Helena, più che eloquenti si sarebbe detto…

Tanto più che ciò che stava a cuore ad Alain era aver raggiunto la ragionevole certezza che quell'idiota di André non ci avrebbe perso altro tempo dietro "quella donna" e che forse non era poi così balzana ed assurda l'idea di avvicinare il solido temperamento di André alla giovane e spensierata età di Diane…

Ne era certo Alain che se André avesse incontrato una giovane come si deve, di certo non se la sarebbe lasciata scappare, anzi le sarebbe caduto ai piedi, mentre lei avrebbe avuto l'altrettanto granitica certezza che sarebbe stata trattata con rispetto e gentilezza…

Come appunto si conveniva ad una giovane come Diane.

Alain si appoggiò alla parete.

Anche a lui faceva gola quella conversazione, pronto anche lui a cogliere quanto gli tornasse utile a scovare il punto debole di quella dannata donna che li comandava e magari anche riuscire a farle alzare i tacchi e tornarsene a dirigere i giochi di guerra di quei damerini della Guardia Reale.

Nessuna informazione sarebbe stata da trascurare.

Solo, non avrebbe mai immaginato fino a che punto…

Una gomitata leggera alle costole lo distolse un istante da quei pensieri.

Accanto a sé Lasalle gli indicava la porta dell'hotel, dalla quale i due videro entrare la faccia poco rassicurante di Vincent Sabin.

Quello che ce l'aveva a morte con il comandante…

E che non perdeva occasione per rimarcarlo.

"Vincent, che ci fai qui?" – chiese Alain a bassa voce mantenendo l'attenzione alla conversazione poco distante.

"Mi ero stancato di fare la guardia a dei cadaveri! Tanto quelli non vanno da nessuna parte. Me la pagherà quella donna…oh sì…siamo soldati non siamo mica becchini!" – bofonchiò il soldato entrando baldanzoso e strafottente nell'atrio e dirigendosi verso i compagni.

La solita solfa...

Gli stivali infangati lasciarono una serie di orme fangose e viscide.

"Oh…ragazzo mio…devi aiutarmi a trovare quel bambino…" – bisbigliò nanny ad André con aria trepidante e complice.

"Cosa? Quale bambino?".

"Madamigella Oscar…o…cielo…volevo dire il Comandante Jarjayes mi ha incaricato di prendermi cura di quel monello…come si chiama? Ah…si…Mòse…".

"Mòse?" – ripetè André sempre più stupito – "E perché?".

"Non fare domande!" – l'apostrofò nanny tornando al consueto tono imperioso che riservava al nipote – che in quel momento quindi non era più un soldato ma tornava ad essere appunto suo nipote – quando lui contestava qualche suo ordine.

"Così mi ha chiesto di fare mademoiselle. E io ho portato qualche tuo vecchio abito pulito…ma quando ho visto quel moccioso…santo cielo… santo cielo!" - balbettò nanny facendosi il segno della croce – "E' davvero sudicio quel ragazzino. Io non posso mettergli addosso quei vestiti se prima non si lava. Così ho fatto preparare una tinozza d'acqua e quando quello ha capito cosa volevo fare ha iniziato a strillare ed è corso via…devi aiutarmi a trovarlo…".

Il piglio di nanny era tornato il solito.

La missione affidata le conferiva l'aspetto di un generale decisamente lontano dal contegno dimesso che la distingueva nel proprio ambiente domestico e conosciuto.

André rassegnato consegnò la baionetta ad Alain che se ne stava in disparte a parlottare divertito con i suoi compagni.

"Vedrò cosa posso fare…".

"Ti ringrazio André. Dovrebbe essersi diretto di là…" – continuò nanny indicandogli il corridoio che dava verso le cucine.

André si diresse verso il punto indicato, mentre nanny rimase ad osservarlo perplessa nell'atrio dell'albergo.

"E voi chi sareste?".

Una voce stridula ed arrogante costrinse nanny a voltarsi sentendosi chiamata in causa e trovandosi piantati addosso due occhi spiritati e poco amichevoli.

Una donna grassa e poco ospitale se ne stava a fissarla con i pugni piantati ai fianchi.

L'aspetto non era trasandato nel complesso, ma la tizia non comunicava certo intenti amichevoli o raffinati.

"Sono la governante di casa Jarjayes. E voi?".

"Oh…Madame Velien…per servirvi…" - cinguettò l'altra in tono divenuto sorprendentemente mellifluo, in forza di qualche sortilegio poi non tanto misterioso – "E siete qui per il Comandante De Jarjayes? Avete necessità di qualcosa? Acqua…legna per il camino…lenzuola pulite?".

L'elenco sarebbe senz'altro proseguito all'infinito se nanny, con tono severo e sicuro di sé, non avesse fermato l'altra lisciandosi le mani nel grembiule lindo e stirato.

"Ciò che serve a madam…" – nanny fu costretta a mordersi il labbro – "Pardon…al comandante, è già stato portato e sistemato nella sua stanza. Devo dire piuttosto piccola! Comunque sono qui anche per quel bambino…Mòse…".

L'altra sgranò gli occhi, colpita dall'affermazione.

"Ah si?! E di grazia…che ci dovete fare con il piccolo Mòse?".

Il tono da sornione era diventato tagliente, quasi sarcastico.

Ma Madame Velien non sapeva che la buona e remissiva governante di casa Jarjayes non aveva l'abitudine di lasciarsi intimorire da nessuno.

Men che meno da una donna dall'aspetto rozzo e tono accondiscendente solo fin dove si trattava di spillare qualche moneta in più per i servizi resi ai clienti dell'hotel.

In quel caso, dato che era un cliente dell'hotel a volersi occupare di uno dei suoi dipendenti – cosa del tutto sorprendente e a dir poco inverosimile - la donna aveva assunto un'aria terribilmente sospettosa, nel dubbio che quelle attenzioni particolari nascondessero – come accadeva spesso – un interesse diverso per il bambino.

"Devo occuparmi di lui. Ripulirlo e vestirlo e…cielo!" – esclamò nanny ricordandosi di un particolare fondamentale della propria missione – "Controllare che la sua testolina non sia abitata da ospiti indesiderati!".

Il linguaggio serio e forbito di nanny non intimidì l'altra che al termine di quell'elenco di mansioni che riguardavano il benessere di un "suo" dipendente, già subodorava intenti ben più nascosti che potevano riguardare Mòse.

A lei poco importava se "quella creatura" aveva altre abitudini fuori dal suo albergo, ma lì dentro non si era mai visto che un servo guadagnasse denaro all'insaputa della padrona o che addirittura si facesse servire e vestire di tutto punto dalla governante di una famiglia nobile.

"Basto io per prendermi cura della servitù dell'Entrague!" – esclamò risentita e guardinga la donna.

"Madame…" – esordì allora tagliente Madame Glacé in tono più deciso ma del tutto imprudente – "La mia padrona ha deciso così! E vedendo come è ridotto quel povero bambino nessuno oserebbe darle torto. Mi chiedo se in questo posto i servitori abbiano di che mangiare e di che vestirsi come il Buon Dio comanda!".

Poi nanny si accorse che l'irruenza l'aveva fatta da padrona, un'altra volta, tradendo l'impegno di non esporsi al femminile quando ci si riferiva a "mademoiselle"…

L'anziana si morse il labbro, sperando che l'interlocutrice avesse perso la sfumatura…

Un _ohhhh_ mormorato e divertito si levò dal gruppetto di soldati intenti, in religioso silenzio, ad assistere a quella specie di scontro farsesco.

"La vecchia sa il fatto suo e non la manda a dire a nessuno!" – commentò Romanov ridacchiando.

"Sì, adesso mi sa che comincio a capire da chi ha preso il nostro comandante…" – continuò un altro beccandosi un'occhiata scura da parte di Alain.

"E' tosta la nonna del soldatino quasi nobile. Non si fa mettere i piedi in testa!" – continuò Voltaire

"Appunto…è dannatamente testarda! Come… come… "quella"!" – precisò di nuovo Romanov, riducendo gli occhi a due fessure taglienti e severissime.

Beninteso era ovvio chi fosse "quella"!

E riconoscere nel tratto severo e poco amichevole che guidava la voce della vecchietta lo stesso timbro imperioso del comandante e lo stesso puntiglio…

Dannazione ecco da dove venivano allora…

L'inevitabile ondata di curiosità che l'esser comandati da una donna aveva suscitato nella Compagnia B dei Soldati della Guardia Metropolitana di Parigi pareva trovare una prima divertita e non tanto scontata risposta nella scenetta che si stava consumando…

Alcuni la trovavano divertente, davvero…

Altri meno.

Un commento si levò sopra gli altri.

La voce di Vincent, tagliente e tutt'altro che ironica, suscitò istantaneo stupore nello sguardo degli altri, escluso Alain che conosceva la proverbiale rozzezza del primo.

"Mi sa che comicio a capire quali sono i gusti del nostro comandante!" – biascicò torvo guardando le due donne che si beccavano a vicenda.

Una considerazione inaspettata e gelida anche per i più intransigenti tra i soldati che formavano il gruppetto.

Tutti si zittirono colpiti dal dubbio insinuato dal soldato Vincent Sabin.

"Voi non sapete con chi state parlando!" – continuava nel frattempo Madame Velien aumentando il tono della voce ed avvicinandosi con fare minaccioso a nanny.

Il braccio alzato come a volerla schiaffeggiare dato che Madame Velien era stata punta nell'orgoglio, ossia che i suoi dipendenti non fossero trattati con il dovuto rispetto…

La mano si aprì ma lo sguardo si spalancò improvvisamente.

Alain si fece velocemente vicino alle due donne, per fermare quella che aveva tutta l'aria di essere il principio di una zuffa assolutamente ridicola ma decisamente pericolosa per la più anziana delle due.

In realtà non dovette fare nulla perché Madame Velien squadrò nanny con sguardo pieno di stupore.

"Come avete detto? La – vostra - padrona? Parlate del Comandante Jarjayes?" – chiese incredula la Velien scandendo le parole come se stesse parlando con un matto o uno un po' sordo d'orecchi.

Come se in realtà fosse lei a non aver capito bene il significato delle parole dell'anziana governante.

Nanny non si scompose e aggiustandosi gli occhiali sul naso pensò che a quel punto non avrebbe avuto senso tergiversare per tentare di contestare la conclusione a cui era arrivata l'altra.

D'altra parte l'errore lo aveva commesso lei per prima e quindi tanto valeva andare fino in fondo.

Nanny era sempre stata orgogliosa della sua bambina.

Perché mai avrebbe dovuto nascondere l'affetto e la riconoscenza che provava per Oscar solo per evitare che tutti la vedessero per ciò che era, ossia una donna?

"Certo! La mia padrona. Mademoiselle Oscar François de Jarjayes, la figlia del Generale Jarjayes. E voi che avevate capito? Oltre che tirchia siete anche sorda o cieca? Non mi direte che non - ve – ne – siete - accorta?" – scandì nanny usando lo stesso tono dell'altra ma in senso assolutamente canzonatorio.

Ossia, non mi direte che siete così tarda da non aver compreso che il Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia è una donna?!

No, in effetti, la padrona dell'hotel non se n'era resa conto che Oscar era una donna, ma il tono sufficiente e irridente con cui la questione era stata fatta notare da Madame Glacé a Madame Velien non era certo dei più amichevoli tanto che Alain si portò una mano alla testa e decise di mettersi in mezzo, per evitare che Madame Velien, apostrofata in quel modo, finisse veramente per scagliarsi contro l'insolente vecchietta.

"Mi sa che qui finisce male!" – rise un altro soldato.

"E' già, più che una governante sembra un generale quella!".

E "quella" adesso era a tutti gli effetti la nonna di André!

Tutti convennero che il caratterino intransigente del comandante trovasse decisamente origine nei modi altrettanto inflessibili di quella vecchia governante…

Tutti si chiesero come, in realtà, solo il loro comandante ne fosse rimasto influenzato, e non invece, André, suo nipote, persona assolutamente remissiva e tranquilla rispetto a mademoiselle.

"Se finisse male per quella vecchia rimbambita a me non importerebbe proprio un accidente!" - continuò Vincent ormai irrefrenabile nel suo astio contro il comandante – "A me invece importerebbe di gran lunga togliere dalla faccia del nostro comandante quell'aria arrogante che ha quando ci da gli ordini!".

"Già e "di grazia" come faresti?" – chiese un soldato imitando la vocetta seria di Madame Glacé.

Gli altri risero…

"Gliela farei vedere io a quella!".

Il tono decisamente feroce fece sussultare gli altri soldati.

"Io un sistema ce l'avrei…".

La voce bassa, lo sguardo tagliente.

Le parole di Vincent non presagivano nulla di buono.

"Piantala Vincent!" – l'apostrofò Gerard – "Non sono discorsi da fare questi".

"A no?".

Vincent si avvicinò a Lasalle.

Lo sovrastava con la statura e dall'alto abbassò gli occhi per squadrarlo e provocarlo.

"E sentiamo perché non dovrei fare certi discorsi? Quella è una donna e non mi venire a dire che certi pensieri te non ce li hai mai avuti!".

"Non essere idiota!" – balbettò Gerard arrossendo.

"Ah…guardatelo ragazzi. E' diventato color ciliegia. Mi sa che Lasalle ha un debole per il nostro comandante. Ma tu non avresti molte possibilità con lei. Non ce la vedo quella con un tipo come te. Non saresti neanche capace di toglierle l'uniforme…".

Gli altri ridero, di nuovo.

Una risata quasi isterica, stretta nell'istintiva avversione verso i nobili, le donne nobili, gli ufficiali in genere, che però aveva avuto il pregio di dare la stura ad un cresecndo di commenti osceni e turbi e beceri che poco avevano a che fare con la necessità di trovare un modo per sbarazzarsi del comandante.

Alla larga da "quella" ci stavano solo alcuni soldati, che avevano deciso di giudicare i comportamenti del nuovo comandante in base al rispetto che "quella" veva dimostrato nei loro confronti, anche se era una donna, anche se era nobile, anche se adesso i dubbi che "quella" fosse davvero come la dipingeva Vincent Sabin si stava facendo strada nella testa dei più…

"Io sì che ci farei volentieri un giretto con quella!" – continuò Sabin a voce alta e ridendo sguaiatamente.

Gli altri soldati guardarono Vincent, sgranando gli occhi.

Vincent Sabin, noto per la sua sincera avversione verso i nobili e per di più segretamente vicino a gruppi di sovvertitori della già precaria pace sociale, messa a dura prova dalla miseria che avanzava inesorabile a Parigi, era uno di quelli che non ci andava per il sottile.

"Già e le farei vedere chi sono i Soldati della Guardia!".

Rise Vincent con rabbia.

"Prima o poi mi capiterà tra le mani e allora le farò rimpiangere di non essersene andata sulle sue gambe…".

"E scommetto che tu vorresti vedere come sono le sue gambe eh?" – chiese un altro sferrando a Vincent una gomitata nelle costole.

"Non me ne importa un accidente delle sue gambe…mi basta che non mi tiri dei calci e che se ne stia buona buona tenendole aperte…".

"Sei un'idiota Vincent!" – esclamò Gerard andandogli contro – "Non ti permetto di parlare così di lei…ti sei dimenticato cosa ha fatto per me?".

"Non m'interessa "quello" che ha fatto per te! Credi che lo abbia fatto perché gli stai simpatico? Secondo me quella voleva solo che noi non ce la prendessimo con lei perché tu avevi venduto il tuo dannato fucile e lei aveva avuto la bella idea di denunciarti. Forse non pensava che l'avremmo presa di mira e allora si è data da fare per tirarti fuori dalla galera. E tu adesso ti sei talmente rimbecillito dietro a quella che vorresti farle le stesse cose che ho pensato io…solo che io ho il coraggio di dirlo…e tu invece fai la parte del santo protettore…idiota!".

"Ma che t'importa perché l'ha fatto? Perché mi ha tirato fuori dalla galera? L'ha fatto e basta!".

"Gerard…vedi di starmi alla larga se non vuoi che ti faccia fare la stessa fine di André…anche lui non la passerà liscia…".

"E tu vedi di non esagerare…non puoi parlare così del comandante…" – ripetè Gerard con voce tremante e tutto il coraggio che riuscì a trovare.

L'atrio dell'Entrague adesso pareva affollato come Les Halles il giorno di mercato…

Alain era intento a calmare le due donne che se ne stavano a punzecchiarsi su rispettivi ruoli e sulle capacità di mantenere l'ordine e la pulizia nelle proprie case.

Il gruppetto di soldati si stava invece paurosamente agitando: da una parte Vincent Sabin che aveva preso a schernire Lasalle Gerard, ritenendo che il giovane fosse diventato l'ennesimo tirapiedi del nuovo comandante…

E dall'altra, Lasalle Gerard che tentava di difendere ad ogni costo quel comandante che in definitiva l'aveva salvato forca e a lui perché l'avesse fatto proprio non gliene importava un accidente.

Gerard pareva animato da una forza dirompente ed assoluta e misteriosa.

Forte della forza infusa da quella notte di assurda passione e sesso e chissà cos'altro che l'aveva travolto, nelle braccia di Helena strette a sé, mentre le diceva di non avere paura e che non le avrebbe fatto del male anche se, inevitabilmente, avrebbe sentito male.

Sollevato dall'istinto di aver avuto per sé l'anima e la carne di un'altra persona a cui dalla sera precedente non aveva più smesso di pensare.

E così improvvisamente Gerard aveva trovato la forza di ribellarsi alla strafottenza dei compagni, e di contestare l'opinione che quelli avevano delle donne…

Tutte le donne…

Helena…lui aveva cominciato ad amare Helena e forse…

Forse amava anche il comandante, sì…

Una delle poche persone gentili e oneste e rispettose che lui avesse mai incontrato nella sua vita.

La mano allungata verso di sè costrinse Mòse ad arretrare ancora di più, nascondendosi nell'angolo più buio della dispensa dove si era rifugiato per evitare di essere trovato.

"Non ti farò del male…nessuno vuole fartene".

Mòse pareva ammutolito tutto d'un tratto, mentre osservava dal pertugio quella mano e ascoltava la voce di André che era riuscito a scovarlo sotto il tavolaccio dove si preparavano i pezzi di carne da cuocere.

Si era chinato per tentare di farlo uscire.

"Mia nonna vuole solo aiutarti".

"Quella strega vuole annegarmi!" – esclamò l'altro con vocetta impaurita.

"Ah ah…" – rise piano André – "Ma no…che hai capito. Vuole solo lavarti. Ti piacciono i vestiti che ti ha portato?".

Mòse mugugnò un incerto non so…

"Beh ma non credo sia il caso di metterli senza lavarti. Lei vorrebbe…".

Il ragazzino non lo lasciò terminare.

"No! Non voglio!".

André tirò un sospiro e decise di sedersi a terra per continuare la conversazione.

" _No…non voglio…l'acqua è troppo fredda!"._

 _Uno scarto veloce a destra per tentare di guadagnare la porta e sfuggire alle braccia più giovani ed agili di nanny._

" _Suvvia Madamigella Oscar…siete impresentabile. Una bambina come voi non può andarsene in giro con l'odore dei cavalli addosso…"._

" _Io sono pulita!"._

" _Per l'amor del cielo…non posso essere d'accordo con voi. Avanti…se volete potete fare da sola, ma voglio vedervi lavata e profumata…_

" _André aiutami. Dì a nanny che io non voglio…"._

" _Oscar, anch'io andrò a lavarmi…se vuoi posso costruirti una barchetta…"._

 _Gli occhi azzurri e curiosi e spalancati su quella proposta invitante…_

 _Nanny finalmente afferra la sua bambina che distratta dalla proposta di André non oppone più resistenza._

 _Il corpo esile che sguscia fuori dalla camiciola sudicia come un fagiolo dal suo bacello._

" _Una barchetta?"._

" _Si aspetta qui"._

 _Un volo veloce in cucina e nelle mani di André compare una piccola barchetta fatta con un guscio di noce riempido di morbida mollica._

 _Un legnetto sottile infilato nel pane a reggere una vela di carta leggera…_

" _Tieni…"._

" _Siii…"._

" _Io vado…ci vediamo dopo"._

" _Grazie bambino mio…"._

André chiuse gli occhi qualche istante, mentre ricordava il contorno morbido e lucente dei capelli bagnati e la schiena di Oscar contro il fuoco giallo e caldo e poteva ascoltare la sua voce allegra che accompagnava l'ardita navigazione di quella barca, immersa nelle onde impetuose della tinozza in cui nanny era riuscita ad immergere la sua bambina per lavarla.

André seduto a terra, allungò lo sguardo sulla superficie del tavolo sotto cui era nascosto Mòse.

Vide una noce e con un gesto veloce riuscì ad aprirla con uno schiaccianoci e poi a ripulirla.

Una parte del frutto la porse al bambino che l'ingoiò in un lampo.

Poi continuando a guardarsi attorno scorse del pane e con la mollica riempì l'interno del guscio.

"Però non c'è la vela mi spiace…" – esordì allungando l'oggetto al bambino - "Sai anche ad Oscar piaceva giocare con una di queste mentre faceva il bagno. Da piccola era un vero monello, anche lei. Ricordo che mia nonna sudava sette camicie per fare in modo che fosse sempre in ordine e pulita. Nonostante fosse una bambina suo padre voleva che vestisse come un maschio e che si comportasse come tale, così lei girava in giardino, si ficcava in ogni pertugio, e cavalcava e alla sera era spesso piuttosto sudicia…".

Rise André e all'improvviso si ritrovò addosso lo sguardo aperto e sconvolto di Mòse che era sgusciato fuori dal suo nascondiglio.

"Una – bam - bina?" – scandì stupito l'altro.

"Cosa?" – replicò André.

"Monsieur…monsieur…" – balbettò Mòse indicando con il dito verso l'alto in direzione della mansarda.

"Mademoiselle!" – puntualizzò André sorridendo per essere riuscito nell'intento di sollecitare l'attenzione del bambino.

"Quel - la - è - una – fem – mi - na?" – chiese l'altro con linguaggio infantile ma piuttosto eloquente.

André dovette soffocare una mezza risata.

La definizione era esatta anche se nemmeno lui si era mai avventurato in una simile descrizione di Oscar.

"Si!" – ammise grattandosi la testa – "Non si direbbe vero, ma Oscar è una donna. Ed è una persona molto gentile e leale. Se ha chiesto a mia nonna di prendersi cura di te è solo perché vuole aiutarti…non devi temere nulla…".

Mòse per quanto fosse ancora piccolo si ritrovò seduto per terra incredulo.

André sollevò il guscio della noce davanti agli occhi del bambino.

"Lo vuoi? Puoi giocarci anche tu. La prossima volta vedrò di trovare anche l'albero maestro e la vela…".

L'altro non rispose.

Le labbra serrate in una sorta di smorfia che presagiva lacrime che non poteva permettersi di lasciar scorrere sul viso.

André intuì che la vita di quel bambino doveva essere stata e doveva essere tuttora molto dura e provò una stretta al cuore pensando che un bagno e qualche vestito pulito avrebbero concesso a quel piccolo un'effimera parentesi di sollievo.

La fuori c'era un mondo spietato che forse si era già preso la sua spensieratezza e la sua allegria.

"E va bene" – esordì l'altro in tono deciso – "Ma voglio fare tutto da solo. Non voglio che nessuno stia con me…".

"Va bene. Lo dirò a mia nonna…".

Quando André tornò nell'atrio nanny tirò un sospiro di sollievo nel vedere dietro al nipote il bambino che lei tanto ansiosamente aveva cercato.

André le spiegò le condizioni a cui il piccolo avrebbe fatto ciò che lei chiedeva e la donna, seppur titubante, acconsentì.

Nanny attese che Mòse salisse le scale e lei e la cameriera lo seguirono a distanza.

Mòse si voltò incrociando lo sguardo di André che gli sorrise.

"Uh! Un bel bocconcino non c'è che dire!" – esordì Vincent a quella vista.

Gerard per un istante sentì il sangue gelarsi nelle vene.

Si voltò verso l'altro.

"Che intendi dire idiota?" – gli chiese furioso.

Un altro soldato intervenne e guardò Vincent.

"Eh…mio caro Vincent…credo che non avrai molte possibilità con il nostro comandante" – rise cinicamente, alludendo al commento del soldato alla visione di Mòse che passava scortato da nanny.

Se la intendeva a meraviglia con il compare e aveva capito benissimo l'intento dell'altro.

"Direi che il nostro comandante preferisce pietanze giovani, carni tenere…" – proseguì Vincent senza ritegno poi mettendosi a ridere a squarciagola – "Ma le vuole lavate bene! Lavate e cotte a puntino. Ha fatto venire persino la cuoca della regina!".

Altre risate mentre Alain squadrava serio i compari chiassosi e volgari.

"Ragazzi, state esagerando…"- ebbe appena il tempo di commentare severo.

Un movimento rapido ed improvviso…

Un colpo secco e un grido…

Il soldato grande e grosso che si credeva invincibile e superiore a tutti, Vincent Sabin, per quanto robusto ed assolutamente ben piantato, si ritrovò praticamente sbattuto contro il muro.

Davanti a lui, schiacciato contro di lui c'era André, che prima l'aveva afferrato per l'uniforme sollevandolo quasi a forza e trascinandolo fuori dal gruppo di idioti che stazionava in mezzo all'altrio e poi, con Gerard che silenziosamente gli aveva dato manforte, lo aveva inchiodato alla parete con una ginocchiata allo stomaco, piuttosto rabbiosa si sarebbe detto, dato che l'altro non aveva nemmeno avuto il tempo di replicare od opporsi che si era ritrovato a terra, incapace di parlare o respirare,

Sabin si teneva lo stomaco mugolando dolorosamente.

André si abbassò verso di lui in un gesto di dubbia compassione, come volesse aiutarlo.

In realtà si accostò all'orecchio dell'altro.

"Tu prega che mia nonna non abbia sentito una sola parola di quello che ti sei permesso di dire sul tuo comandante. E anche se lei non avesse sentito nulla basto io a rammentarti di non provare neanche a pensare quello che hai insinuato" – mormorò appoggiandogli la mano sulla spalla – "Siamo intesi?".

L'altro fece un cenno con il capo, continuando a tenersi lo stomaco.

Andrè si rialzò e silenziosamente si diresse verso la camera, seguito da Lasalle e Alain.

 _Si…Vincent Sabin aveva davvero esagerato_ – si disse Alain tra sé – _Ma che diavolo può importare ad André quello che quell'idiota pensa del comandante?_

Tutto pareva dannatamente uguale, come se nulla fosse accaduto, come se André fosse sempre lo stesso, roso dall'infaticabile idea di proteggere quella donna, a qualunque costo e contro qualsiasi nemico…

"Bene…Mòse! Giusto?" – esordì nanny seduta sul letto, mentre ascoltava lo sciacquio dell'acqua della tinozza – "Hai bisogno di aiuto?".

"No, madame, faccio da me!" – rispose l'altro con puntiglio.

L'aria della stanza si colmò di un delicato sentore di lavanda e quando il bambino sgusciò fuori dall'acqua si presentò a nanny avvolto in un grande asciugamano e nella mano destra stretta la piccola barca che aveva navigato insieme a lui.

"Ohhh" – esclamò nanny – "Molto bravo. Adesso potrai vestirti ma prima ho bisogno di controllare la tua testolina!".

"E perché?" – chiese l'altro di nuovo dubbioso.

"Se starai accanto alla mia bambina non voglio che lei corra il rischio di ritrovarsi addosso qualche strana creatura…".

"Io non ho i pidocchi!" – esordì Mòse disgustato.

"Questo lascialo giudicare a me. E se permetti visto che adesso hai dei vestiti nuovi, penso che questi…questi li potremmo anche bruciare…" – continuò nanny appallottolando quelli che in confronto agli abiti puliti e integri di Mòse parevano diventati stracci da stalla.

"Un momento!" – esclamò Mòse fiondandosi verso i suoi vecchi abiti.

"E adesso che c'è?".

Il bambino frugò nella tasca della giacca ed estrasse un bigliettino.

"Madame prego…faccia presto con i pidocchi!" – squittì Mòse improvvisamente agitato – "Mi sono dimenticato che oggi è venuta una persona che mi ha detto di consegnare questo biglietto ad un soldato di nome Alain de Soisson. Prima di sera. E' importantissimo e io devo andare…".

"Oh…cielo…quanta fretta adesso. Vestiti e poi siediti. Non ci metteremo molto".

Il bambino si ritrasse dietro il separè e indossò i nuovi vestiti.

Le calze calde e morbide, i pantaloni lunghi, la camicia e poi il gilet e la giacca, assolutamente della sua taglia.

Non riuscì a chiudere tutti i bottoni del colletto perché non era abituato a fogge così ingessate e alte ma quando ebbe finito si sporse attendendo per qualche istante il parere della vecchia governante.

"Oh…bambino! Sei bellissimo…" – disse nanny alzandosi e passandogli una mano fra i capelli.

Poi lo afferrò per un braccio e risoluta lo portò accanto al fuoco.

"E adesso per favore stai fermo!".

Mòse resistette solo un poco...

Immobile, senza respirare mentre quella vecchia noiosa osservava con il piglio di un segugio la sua povera testa, spostando ciocca per ciocca.

I capelli per fortuna erano corti, ma la donna insisteva e ad un certo punto…

"Basta adesso! Non c'è nulla nella mia testa. Ve l'avevo detto. Quando posso mi metto l'aceto e così non credo che ci sia proprio un bel niente da trovare!" – esclamò Mòse spazientito divincolandosi e correndo verso la porta.

Nanny tirò un sospiro.

L'ispezione era andata bene ma le ultime parole di quel ragazzino la lasciarono dubbiosa…

Si rimise a sistemare la camera mentre gettava in un sacco i poveri abiti che il piccolo aveva ormai abbandonato e un odore acre le giunse al naso e si chiese come fosse possibile che sotto quelle stoffe lacere e sporche ci potesse stare una creatura così bella e raffinata e…

"Oh…cielo!" – esclamò aggiustandosi le lenti sul naso e correndo con lo sguardo al soffitto – "Ma non può essere….".

Pareva che la porta sarebbe stata buttata giù da quella serie di colpi a ripetizione che si abbattevano sul legno giallo ocra decorato.

"Arrivo…porca miseria…non c'è un attimo di pace in questo posto! Mi sa che in caserma si stava meglio!" – imprecò Alain aprendo la porta e trovandosi addosso gli occhioni spalancati di Mòse.

"E tu che vuoi adesso?" – chiese subito per poi riaversi osservando il bambino ripulito e profumato.

 _Tutto un altro aspetto_ – si disse tra sé.

E il dubbio che Vincent potesse in qualche modo aver indovinato la ragione di tanta generosità gli corse nella mente.

"Sto cercando il soldato Soisson…".

"Sono io".

"Allora questo è per voi" – disse Mòse porgendo ad Alain un bigliettino – "Mi hanno chiesto di consegnarvelo non appena foste rientrato e così ho fatto".

André si sporse ed osservò il piccolo Mòse. Non c'erano dubbi che l'energico intervento di sua nonna avesse fatto solo bene a quel bambino.

Le mani erano bianche e pulite, i capelli lucenti, solo un poco umidi, incorniciavano un viso leggero ed infantile…

Chi l'avrebbe mai detto che sotto quello strato di sudiciume si nascondesse un moccioso così insolitamente delicato e…

André per un istante venne attraversato da una strana sensazione.

"Per me? E chi cavolo è adesso?" – replicò Alain aprendo il biglietto.

La grafia era nitida e pulita. Raffinata ed elegante…

 _Questa sera vieni a prendermi dai Livrer. Diane._

"E da quando in qua mia sorella mi spedisce biglietti per chiedermi di andarla a prendere?" – si chiese Alain grattandosi la testa e agitando il foglietto.

Poi in un gesto di stizza lo porse ad André.

"Forse ha bisogno che tu lo faccia. Non mi hai detto che ha trovato un nuovo lavoro?" – contestò l'altro afferrando il foglio.

"Già…è una fortuna che oggi abbia avuto quel cambio di turno. Questa sera sono libero e così potrò andare a prenderla".

"Così potrai rivederla…" – concluse André, mentre lo sguardo rimase incollato al foglio e a quella grafia inaspettatamente conosciuta.

Quella sera riservava una sorpresa dopo l'altra…

Ma quella sera seguiva una delle tante giornate faticose ed intense.

I salmi nella cella della Basse Gêole e poi l'inquietudine che aveva letto nello sguardo di Oscar, quasi ci fosse lei prigioniera di quella cella…

E poi il Maggiore Girodel…

Che aveva chiesto la mano di Oscar e pareva in grado di prevenire qualsiasi suo spostamento e di essere in qualunque posto si trovasse lei.

"Vuoi venire anche tu?" – le parole di Alain gli giunsero inaspettate.

"Come?".

"Ma certo. Diane sarebbe felice di vedere anche te. Da quando ti ha conosciuto non ha fatto altro che ricordare quanto si è divertita a parlare con te di…beh insomma lo sai…di cucina e… credo le farebbe piacere…".

André sulle prime sorrise.

Dopo lo scherzo che gli aveva tirato Alain la sera prima André si era ripromesso di evitare altri incidenti che la vicinanza all'amico inevitabilmente generava.

Ma l'invito non pareva contenere nessuna parvenza di tranelli o chissà quali intenti nascosti, dato che la conoscenza di Diane tutto sommato era stata una parentesi benevola nella sua vita così dannatamente oppressa dai legami del passato.

Semmai André era piuttosto stupito del fatto che Alain non gli avesse ancora chiesto come fosse andata la serata precedente…

Nei particolari s'intendeva…

E dato che di particolari non c'e n'erano, André si guardò bene dal tornare su un argomento che proprio lo infastidiva.

Che Alain restasse nelle sue convinzioni, qualunque cosa avesse creduto!

Così forse lo avrebbe lasciato in pace…

"D'accordo…" – rispose alla fine.

"Sta bene allora…" – disse Alain tornando ad osservare Mòse piantato sulla porta – "E tu che vuoi ancora moccioso? Sparisci o ti faccio vedere io!".

Alain mimò il gesto di una sberla.

Il ragazzino schizzò via come una lepre inseguita, poi si voltò non visto e fece la lingua contro la porta che si chiudeva.

Le serrande dei negozi erano ormai tutte abbassate.

Galerie de Bois du Palais Royal, uno dei nuovi _passages_ che a poco a poco s'intravedevano occhieggiare magari dove prima c'era il muro nero e scrostato di una vecchia catapecchia ammuffita che sbarrava la strada, era stata ultimata da pochi mesi.

E i passanti non erano più costretti ad aggirare interi quartieri di case, altrettanto pericolanti e luride, con il rischio di vedersi trascinati dentro e derubati da branchi di ragazzotti scapestrati ed oscuri, annidati come topi di fogna nei meandri dei palazzi…

Ci passavano attraverso…

E così le strade principali di Parigi, troppo strette e fangose e sudicie per consentire ai mercanti di esporre le merci che spesso finivano nelle tasche dei ladruncoli di strada, oppure inzozzate dalla mota che si formava nelle vie quando pioveva, sarebbero diventate presto una sorta di dedalo asciutto e riparato di cunicoli, dove ai parigini sarebbe stato possibile acquistare merci, sorseggiare caffè, conversare e vivere avventure galanti, finalmente al riparo da freddo e pioggia.

Diane e Alain abitavano oltre Palais Royal.

E quella sera Diane, in ottima compagnia e finalmente scortata da due baldi moschettieri si era arrischiata a chiedere al fratello di poter attraversare quella specie di galleria piena di botteghe e circoli e caffè, affascinanti ma di certo proibitivi per le misere tasche di una giovane popolana.

In reatà vi erano diversi locali ancora aperti e canzoncine oscene riempivano l'aria carica di odori, da quello tondo e calmo della legna arsa nei camini, a quello della carne arrosto cucinata chissà dove in quel dedalo di viuzze scure.

"Timo e maggiorana!" – esclamò Diane facendo qualche passo avanti al gruppo e poi voltandosi a guardare André.

"Diane…per la miseria!" – esordì Alain un poco contrariato – "Quando la finirai! Non credo che André abbia voglia di ricominciare con la storia dell'arrosto!".

 _Diamine…sei davvero ancora una bambina_ – continuò a pensare Alain tra sé e sé – _Sempre a pensare a divertirti e senza il minimo senso pratico…e che diavolo!_

André rise piano.

"Alain non sgridarla" - lo corresse lui – "Mi fa piacere ogni tanto discutere di…altro! Fortunatamente la cucina è un argomento comune ai più, plebei o nobili che siano, e non c'è il rischio di compromettersi in chissà quali noiosi discorsi".

 _Ecco appunto!_ – continuò Alain nella sua testa – _Anche tu amico mio ne hai di strada da fare! Mi chiedo che diavolo sarà successo tra te e quella Helena. Sembri dannatamente uguale a prima…_

Alain si diede dello stupido. Nuovamente.

André era una brava persona…

Dannazione!

Fosse stato uno che saltava addosso ad ogni ragazza che incontrava, o che frequentava un bordello dopo l'altro per soddisfare le sue esigenze, mica l'avrebbe considerato un buon partito per la sua sorellina Diane!

Un sano e discreto allenamento era tutto quanto sarebbe servito ad André!

Alain doveva rassegnarsi ed aspettare l'evolversi di quella conoscenza…

Ora li osservava, André e Diane, da un angolo della stanza più grande della casa, l'unica, se si escludeva il mezzo ripostiglio dove dormiva lui…

Diane aveva preso a favoleggiare di una grande pasticceria davanti alla quale passava ogni mattina per recarsi al lavoro.

Il profumo della cioccolata calda e delle brioches e delle crostate e delle meringhe…

E via tutti e due, lei e André, a discutere di albumi e zucchero e di canditi!

Alain se ne stava a braccia conserte sul tavolo.

Il tempo passava…

E un po' si annoiava…

Eppure…

Eppure non aveva mai visto Diane così felice e André…

Anche dal suo sguardo pareva improvvisamente essere scivolata via quell'aria malinconica che gli aveva visto addosso praticamente dal primo giorno in cui l'aveva conosciuto, in quella bettola di Parigi.

Dio quanto avrebbe voluto che la vita di quei due diventasse più semplice…

Avrebbe fatto di tutto per Diane.

Persino rischiare di vederla sposata a quell'idiota di André che aveva sprecato e la sua vita dietro ad una donna…

Già…quella donna…accidenti…

Che diavolo le passava per la testa a quella…

"Alain…dobbiamo andare….".

"Che?".

André gli era di fronte e lo stava richiamando all'ordine.

"E' tardi. Domani abbiamo di nuovo i turni al mattino".

"Oh…cavolo…".

Ma si…

Che gliene importava di cosa passava per la testa a quella!

Dannazione André era come tutti loro…

Si era dato da fare e se l'era spassata e…

Questo contava.

"Mi dispiace di averti disturbato Alain" – mormorò Diane piano.

"Ma che dici sorellina? Piuttosto come hai fatto con il biglietto?".

Alain manteneva alta la guardia. Era un osso duro quando si trattava della sorella e nulla gli sfuggiva…

Nemmeno il particolare di quello strano biglietto e di chi Diane fosse riuscita a convincere per farserlo scrivere.

Le guance della ragazza avvamparono pensando che Alain non ci avrebbe impiegato molto a scoprire il suo "segreto"…

"Una dama di compagnia di casa Livrer…" – balbettò Diane sperando di non essere costretta ad addentrarsi oltre nella spiegazione dell'escamotage che le era stato molto abilmente fornito per sfuggire ai pericoli invisibili che le cantine di Maison Livrer le avevano riservato.

"Le ho spiegato che non me la sentivo di rincasare da sola così tardi e lei mi ha aiutato scrivendolo per me e poi l'ho fatto recapitare da un garzone della famiglia…".

"Umm! Gentili le dame di casa Livrer!" – commentò poco convinto Alain – "Sei sicura che non ci sia dell'altro sotto?".

Diane deglutì a fatica.

La spensieratezza di quella serata scomparve in un istante e lei dovette voltarsi per non rischiare di tradirsi.

"No…no…cosa dici! Sono tutti molto gentili in quella casa. Sono gentili e basta!".

"Sarà! Ma tu cerca di stare attenta…".

"Certo fratellone. Ma…ecco…se non ti sarà di troppo disturbo…io…".

"Parla dunque dannata briccona! Che mi vuoi dire?" – l'apostrofò Alain con fare canzonatorio.

Diane comprese che il fratello l'aveva bevuta quella scusa e si dimostrò ansiosa di spiegargli che lei era davvero assennata e che non sarebbe finita nei guai solo per rischiare una camminata notturna nelle strade malfamate della città.

Era giudiziosa Diane e non avrebbe esitato a disturbarlo, il suo fratellone, pur di tranquillizzarlo sulla sua sorte.

"Sicuramente mi servirà che tu mi accompagni ancora nelle prossime sere…a casa Livrer ci sono nuovi ospiti e i duchi mi hanno chiesto di lavorare qualche ora in più…posso contare su di te? Non me la sento di rientrare da sola…".

Il gioco era fatto…

L'amo gettato e il pesciolino aveva abboccato…

A dirla tutta non un pesciolino soltanto…

Alain mise sulla spalla di Diane la mano che poi scivolò ad accarezzare la guancia con un buffetto.

"Diamine…certo che verrò! Anche a costo di disertare!" – rise il giovane con fare severo.

"No…ecco…no…non devi fare sciocchezze per colpa mia…solo se non dovrai lavorare…" – balbettò Diane incerta se spingersi oltre.

"Diane ascolta" – intervenne André – "Nel caso dovessi rincasare molto tardi non esitare a rivolgerti anche a me. Se tuo fratello non dovesse esserci stai pure tranquilla…".

 _Ecco il vero André!_ – pensò Alain tra sé e sé – _Ecco perché il mio istinto mi dice che questo tizio, idiota e pazzo e rimbecillito per una nobile fredda più del ghiaccio potrebbe prendersi cura di Diane meglio di qualunque altro bellimbusto di Parigi!_

"Grazie André…siete molto gentile" – mormorò Diane commossa.

"Dovere".

La nebbia notturna mista al fumo ed alla brina ghiacciata avvolse i due soldati che imboccarono di nuovo Pont Neuf per tornare verso l'Hotel Entrague.

Il segreto era stato mantenuto…

Un inganno docile ed innocente all'apparenza…

Un inganno tessuto abilmente come la tela del ragno, imprigionando chi avesse avuto la sventura di finirci dentro.

157


	11. Sain Germain des Pres

_**Saint Germain des Pres**_

 _Si è fatto un gran parlare dei poeti_

 _nelle mansarde di Parigi._

 _Per indicare un'indigenza passeggera._

 _O la miseria. Nessuno però_

 _ha mai fatto notare che,_

 _nelle mansarde, il poeta_

 _stava semplicemente_

 _un po' più vicino al cielo._

 _Carl Norac_

L'orgoglio di sua figlia lui lo conosceva bene!

L'aveva forgiato e costruito lui stesso in anni e anni di addestramenti, allenamenti, studi, spasmodiche ricerche della perfezione di gesti, movenze e persino pensieri.

Ora l'uomo, non più giovanissimo, non più dannatamente sicuro di sé, non più pieno della propria incoscienza, si ritrovava di fronte a quell'orgoglio e non avrebbe mai pensato fosse così difficile ricondurlo ai propri intenti e disgregarlo al punto da indurre sua figlia a trasformarsi in una docile e remissiva donna da sposare.

Ma quelli erano stati gli ordini che si era visto sbattere in faccia dal Generale Bouillé.

Piegare quell'orgoglio per evitare che l'onore della famiglia Jarjayes venisse calpestato e…

Sulle prime il Generale Jarjayes aveva accettato a malincuore l'imposizione dell'ufficiale.

Poi, di fronte al crescendo caotico che ribolliva nelle strade di Parigi, come un vino dannatamente aspro e cattivo ed impossibile da presentare ad un qualsiasi commensale, chiuso in un enorme tino pronto ad esplodere…

Di fronte al timore che non era più tale, ma che, giorno dopo giorno, diventava realtà effettiva e tagliente sulla sorte di sua figlia che in quella dannata città ci stava rischiando la vita…

E per di più di fronte allo spauracchio del casato macchiato dall'onta di un erede incapace di gestire e comandare quel manipolo di avanzi di galera che erano i Soldati della Guardia…

Che dannata città sapeva essere Parigi sublime ed infernale al tempo stesso, dove ad ogni angolo ci si poteva scontrare con le fragranzee dei migliori profumieri d'Europa e all'angolo successivo con ammassi sudici ed infestati da pulci e pidocchi che stazionavano ad elemosinare un tozzo di pane, disposti a tutto pur di placare la fame di giorni e giorni di stenti.

Jarjayes alla fine si era piegato e aveva acconsentito che altri si occupassero di "piegare" l'orgoglio della figlia.

Non aveva più aperto bocca sulla faccenda del ballo a cui Oscar si era presentata in uniforme, non le aveva più parlato di matrimonio con chicchessia…

Erano strade già battute dove Jarjayes aveva fallito miseramente.

Ora si trattava di barattare l'orgoglio e l'onore di sua figlia con l'onore della famiglia Jarjayes.

Ci avrebbe pensato proprio Bouillè, per mezzo di quel nuovo e strano incarico.

Tutto era stato stabilito nei minimi dettagli.

Sarebbe bastato che lei, sua figlia, commettesse un errore, un solo errore e non avrebbe avuto scampo e sarebbe stata costretta a lasciare il comando dei Soldati della Guardia, anche se era stata la Regina Maria Antonietta in persona ad offrirle quel nuovo ruolo quando Oscar aveva deciso di lasciare la Guardia Reale.

E ancora…

Ci avrebbe pensato qualcun altro a distogliere sua figlia da quell'orgoglio così radicato.

Perché lui, il Generale Jarjayes, l'orgoglio di sua figlia lo conosceva bene e non poteva mettersi contro quell'orgoglio di cui era sempre andato fiero.

Non ci sarebbe riuscito così, con due semplici parole da padre improvvisamente pentito di una scelta compiuta trentatrè anni prima.

Sarebbe apparso come un ipocrita agli occhi di lei…

Era il Maggiore Girodel adesso ad avere nelle proprie mani il destino di Oscar.

Nonostante lei l'avesse rifiutato, l'uomo aveva ricevuto il consenso di Jarjayes a continuare a frequentare la loro casa, la loro famiglia e, naturalmente, sua figlia.

E quando lei avesse finalmente deciso di lasciare il comando dei Soldati della Guardia, Victor Girodel avrebbe fatto la sua parte e tutto, alla fine, si sarebbe sistemato, con buona pace di quel borioso e strafottente Boullè.

Il Generale Jarjayes sollevò lo sguardo pensieroso andando con gli occhi al crocefisso che si trovava nella cappelletta di destra di Saint Germain des Pres.

La mente corse agli anni della giovinezza quando era solito frequentare il luogo sacro per adempiere ai precetti religiosi che la sua famiglia, da secoli devota ai sovrani di Francia ed alla chiesa, gli aveva inculcato e che lui, a sua volta, aveva incultato in tutte le sue figlie, Oscar compresa.

Sulle prime era rimasto sorpreso dalla scelta di Bouillè di incontrarsi proprio lì, ma l'altro si era giustificato sostenendo che in quel periodo era quasi sempre a Parigi perché impegnato nel controllo della città e così alla fine si erano ritrovati entrambi nella chiesa silenziosa e cupa al termine della funzione religiosa del vespro.

Si erano scambiati che poche parole.

Accanto ad un grande candelabro Bouillè era intento ad accendere alcuni ceri e le fiamme danzavano incerte sul viso grasso e sfatto dell'ufficiale.

"Allora Jarjayes?".

Bouillè pareva infastidito dall'argomento della conversazione, ma sapeva che solo con l'appoggio del Generale Jaryaies gli sarebbe riuscito di togliere di mezzo quella donna che ora era al comando dei Soldati della Guardia.

E il Generale Jarjayes potè solo riferirgli ciò che a sua volta gli veniva costantemente riportato dal Maggiore Girodel, l'unico che, da quando Oscar si era praticamente trasferita a Parigi per adempiere al nuovo incarico di proteggere la famiglia imperiare russa assieme alla polizia della città ed alla Guardia Reale, aveva la possibilità di vederla e di parlarle.

Era Victor Girodel a riferire al padre degli scarsi progressi di quel piano distorto di cui lo stesso Girodel aveva deciso di essere complice.

Dubitava Victor Girodel che Oscar non si fosse già resa conto, in realtà, che l'essere diventata la depositaria di tanti e tali ordini che poi si tramutavano in altrettanti turni di guardia ed incarichi per i suoi soldati non fosse un modo elegante ed ufficiale per "farla fuori".

Per costringerla a cedere alla propria fatica o addirittura indurre i suoi stessi soldati a ribellarsi contro di lei.

E questa, in un modo o nell'altro, sarebbe stata la sua fine.

Solo, temeva Victor Girodel di non riuscire ad arrivare in tempo per sottrarla alla furia di quegli avanzi di galera che occupavano le fila della Guardia Metropolitana e che già erano noti per la loro avversione ai nobili…

Figuriamoci alle donne nobili.

Anche il Maggiore Victor Girodel, era lì, giunto a Saint Germain per parlare con il Generale Jarjayes.

In disparte, avvolto dal buio della cappelletta laterale, attendeva che fosse terminato il colloquio con Bouillè.

Anche il padre di Oscar gli aveva espresso il dubbio che tutto stesse in realtà degenerando e che quella specie di messinscena si sarebbe molto presto tramutata in un serio pericolo per la vita di sua figlia.

"Purtroppo non ci sono molte novità" – aveva concluso Jaryaies in tono quasi rassegnato.

"Ebbene…la cosa non mi stupisce affatto!" – chiosò Bouillè severo – "Resto dell'idea che vostra figlia possieda un carattere fuori dal comune. Non ho mai avuto dubbi in proposito. L'avete addestrata a dovere e questo non può che farvi onore. Conosco il suo valore e la dedizione al suo ruolo e questo, sebbene sia solo una donna, mi rende estremamente fiero di lei".

Jaryaies si sorprese di quelle parole.

"Non temete Jarjayes…" – continuò Bouillè rabbonedo l'altro – "Vostra figlia sa il fatto suo. Me lo avete sempre detto voi. Io non la metterò in difficolta più di quanto non lo faranno la sua stessa carica e la sua stessa indole. Vedete vostra figlia è una persona onesta e leale…".

Il tono di Bouillè passò dall'orgoglioso allo sprezzante, quando l'uomo si soffermò sull'appellativo e questo diede a Jarjayes la misura che ormai la pazienza del suo superiore per la storia dei Soldati della Guardia comandati da una donna aveva raggiunto il colmo.

"E sarà proprio la sua onestà a tradirla!" – concluse Bouillé con rabbia tradendo il reale pensiero.

"Generale…io voglio solo che a mia figlia non accada nulla" – replicò Jarjayes severo.

"Ma certo. Lo comprendo bene. E se voi foste riuscito a convincerla a lasciare il comando della Guardia Metropolitana noi adesso non ci troveremme qui a discutere di questa faccenda" – borbottò l'altro che cominciava ad alterarsi – "La sera del ballo organizzato in onore di vostra figlia a casa mia…se ci ripenso…la disdicevole figura che io ho fatto nel vederla entrare vestita in uniforme…non sono mai stato umiliato e deriso in tutta la mia vita come quella sera! E quindi comprendo il vostro risentimento per una figlia che non ubbidisce al volere del padre! Ma comprendo anche che un simile carattere non possa essere piegato così su due piedi… vi dico che mi sono giunte voci che danno vostra figlia intenta ad eseguire gli ordini ricevuti nella maniera più severa ed intransigente possibile. E questo, alla fine di tutto, sarà proprio la causa che la costringerà a lasciare il suo incarico… quei dannati soldati sono sempre stati alquanto irruenti e…non sopporteranno a lungo gli incarichi assegnati. Non ce li vedo a prendere ordini da una donna, anche se devo ammettere che vostra figlia sa il fatto suo…me se voi volete vederla sposata e lontano dalle strade di Parigi dovete fare in modo che abbia anche altri motivi per lasciare il suo incarico…".

Jarjayes fu attraversato da un moto di rabbia.

Bouillè parlava di sua figlia come fosse una merce di scambio.

Ne apprezzava le doti di militare ma proprio queste sarebbero state d'impaccio per piegare la sua volontà.

Se Oscar si fosse ostinata a restare al suo posto…

Bouillè sarebbe stato capace di qualsiasi cosa pur di disfarsi di lei.

Una donna che gli aveva sempre dato del filo da torcere…

Il dubbio lo percorse quasi gelandogli il sangue.

Il profumo acre e penetrante dell'incenso inondava l'aria mentre i ritardatari si alzavano e facendosi il segno della croce lasciavano la chiesa.

L'enorme edificio si stava svuotando e il Generale Jarjayes si avvide di essere rimasto solo.

Alcuni istanti e intravide le mani del Maggiore Girodel che avvicinavano un cero agli altri già accesi.

"Dobbiamo fare presto…" – bisbigliò piano rivolto all'uomo.

"Io sto cercando di esserle accanto" – replicò Girodel mestamente – "Ma non mi è facile. La Guardia Reale non è delegata a tutelare l'ordine pubblico a Parigi e la mia continua presenza qui credo potrebbe far insospettire il comandante. La questione del processo mi ha consentito di riavvicinarmi a vostra figlia…ma…".

"E sia!" – esclamò Jarjayes con rabbia – "Mia figlia non è stupida e lo avrà già capito…ma voi mi avete detto che intendete sposarla! Quindi dovete agire in fretta! Non desidero che Oscar subisca altre umiliazioni…lei è sempre stata un'eccellente comandante…e nulla deve offuscare le sue capacità".

Girodel non rispose.

Gli pareva stessero parlando di un soprammobile, di una stoffa preziosa, di un monile raro che lui aveva deciso di acquistare.

E questo provocò una sorta di disgusto, verso sé stesso e verso le regole che non guardavano ai sentimenti tra le persone, ma avevano il solo scopo di tenere uniti i patrimoni, impedire che gesti disonorevoli infangassero l'onore delle famiglie nobili…

E togliere dagli impicci i superiori incapaci di accettare quel ruolo troppo ingombrante anche per la figlia di un generale.

Forse erano quelli i veri motivi che avevano spinto Jaryaies a considerarlo un adeguato pretendente alla mano di sua figlia…

Jarjayes non voleva che Oscar subisse umiliazioni per il semplice motivo che esse avrebbero infangato anche il buon nome dell'intero casato.

"Questa sera si terrà una cena nella mia casa di Place Vendome..." – continuò Girodel – "Ho invitato anche il Comandante Jarjayes…spero che accetterà…in realtà le ho fatto sapere che si sarebbe discusso di alcune questioni di ordine pubblico…spero…".

Girodel si ostinava a chiamare così la donna che amava, perché nonostante tutto gli pareva che solo in questo modo lui potesse portarle rispetto…

E in questo modo, con la scusa di discutere dell'ordine pubblico a Parigi, l'avrebbe avvicinata, di nuovo.

Che insulsa scusa…

Che misere parole erano state quelle in cui le diceva di amarla…

Voleva diventare il suo servitore…

Quelle parole mai avrebbero rispecchiato ciò che lui sentiva davvero…

 _Anche se siamo nobili nessuno di noi ha diritto di dirsi servitore…_

Quella era stata la risposta di lei, tagliente e severa…

Amare non è servire l'altro…

Amare non è cambiare l'altro…

Ma Girodel non voleva cambiarla, la sua Oscar.

La voleva solo lontana dai pericoli di Parigi, anche se sapeva che lontano da quella vita, la vita che lei aveva vissuto da sempre, probabilmente lei non sarebbe stata più la stessa.

"Ebbene cercate di darvi da fare! Cercate di convincerla!" - esclamò il Generale Jarjayes stizzito ed amareggiato – "Vi ho già detto che io sarei felice di vederla sposata con voi. Ma io non voglio costringerla, per quanto lo farei volentieri pur di vederla lontana da questa città maledetta. Dovete pensarci voi a conqustare la sua fiducia…".

Nella testa un barlume di rimorso pareva farsi strada, inducendo l'uomo a sfogare la rabbia contro sé stesso.

La testardaggine della figlia lo stava mettendo a dura prova, come padre e come ufficiale dell'esercito e i pensieri si avviluppavano nella testa, assurdi e profondamente dolorosi.

La smania di vedere sua figlia lontano da quell'incarico nasceva dal desiderio di salvarla, sua figlia, oppure dal timore che lei commettesse realmente un errore e questo si riversasse sull'onore della sua famiglia e finisse per infangarlo irrimediabilmente?

L'unico errore che Oscar avrebbe mai potuto commettere…

L'unico errore sarebbe stato quello di essere sé stessa.

Lo sguardo di Victor Girodel s'illuminò.

Camminava nervosamente su e giù per la stanza degli ospiti ormai da diverso tempo, quando una cameriera gli annunciò che il Comandante Oscar François de Jarjayes era arrivata.

Non ci sperava in verità che lei accettasse…

A Girodel poco importava se fosse stato per un generico senso di rispetto delle regole sociali oppure perché per un generico senso del dovere.

Oscar era lì e questo gli bastava.

Il salone da pranzo era illuminato da due ampi lampadari abbassati al punto da convogliare la luce al centro della tavola.

Oscar rimase per un istante stupita nel constatare che erano stati apparecchiati solamente due posti.

Corse con gli occhi allo sguardo di Girodel che glissò quella cupa contestazione.

L'aveva ingannata in effetti, ben sapendo che lei non avrebbe mai accettato quell'invito, giunto da parte di colui che l'aveva chiesta in moglie e che lei, senza tanti convenevoli o giri di parole, aveva rifiutato.

A quanto pare anche Girodel aveva imparato a conoscerla bene.

"Perdonatemi…mademoiselle…il mio intento era solo quello di offrirvi una serata tranquilla ed una cena come si deve visto il posto dove adesso abitate…" – si giustificò.

Non mentì sull'inganno…

Non avrebbe avuto sorte felice tentare di addomesticare i reali propositi.

Oscar l'avrebbe compreso e tutto sarebbe stato dannatamente più difficile.

Formalmente l'intento di Girodel poteva limitarsi davvero ad una semplice cena…

E Oscar forzò sé stessa a non rifiutare quella semplice gentilezza.

Così lei l'avrebbe considerata.

Perché da quando le parole…

Quelle parole…

Da quando quelle parole rimbombavano nella sua mente, tutto…

Tutto pareva aver acquistato un sapore diverso e tutto la colpiva e la lasciava stupita e lei non poteva fare a meno di pensarci.

 _Ti ho amato da sempre…_

Parole divenute una lama spessa e potente che implacabile aveva squarciato il velo opprimente calato su di lei, sui suoi sentimenti, sul suo cuore.

Una lama che aveva reciso la sua vita.

Ora c'era il prima e c'era il dopo, ma esse, quella parole, parevano aver acquistato lo stesso potere salvifico di una sorta di resurrezione capaci di aprire la mente e gli occhi e consentirle di vedere il mondo e le persone in maniera differente da come aveva sempre fatto.

Non provò rabbia per il sottile inganno di Girodel.

Solo l'insolita tristezza di scontrarsi contro l'ennesimo amante che lei aveva tradito, incapace di ricambiarlo quell'amore…

 _Nemmeno lui_ – si disse – _potrei mai amare..._

 _Perché io non so amare…_

Non sapeva amare sé stessa.

Non avrebbe saputo amare nessun altro…

"E quando seppi che voi eravate una ragazza rimasi alquanto sorpreso…".

Girodel rise e Oscar sorrise al ricordo del loro primo incontro.

Victor doveva avere dieci anni e lei forse undici.

Lui un bambino viziato ed altezzoso, allevato da una mesta governante, aveva appreso che presto sarebbe entrato all'Accademia Militare, per iniziare i suoi studi ed aspirare un giorno ad entrare nel corpo di guardia del sovrano.

E lei addestrata da suo padre fin da bambina a maneggiare le armi perché un giorno potesse prendere il suo posto al servizio di Sua Maestà il Re di Francia.

Forse avevano sentito parlare l'uno dell'altro, perché l'incontro fu più che altro uno scontro, come quello di due cani che si riconoscono da lontano ed entrambi vogliono averla vinta sull'altro e primeggiare e rimarcare il proprio ruolo ed il proprio onore…

" _Se vuoi ti do una lezione!" – aveva esordito Oscar dopo aver ascoltato quel cicisbeo più basso di lei, riccioluto e vestito di tutto punto, mentre sciorinava le virtù della sua spada, durante un ricevimento a casa Jarjayes a cui era stato invitato insieme alla balia…_

" _E' della mia famiglia da secoli ormai!" – proclamava l'altro che agitava l'arma mentre la lama lucente rifletteva i raggi del sole – "Solo io la so maneggiare…e con questa potrei battere chiunque!"._

 _Andrè era lì, in mezzo, impotente, dato che ormai aveva imparato a conoscere il guizzo nello sguardo di quella bambina bella come il sole e pestifera fino all'inverosimile che scorreva istantaneo e diretto quando le arrivavano alle orecchie lodi eccesive e vanagloriose ed arroganti, che uscissero dalla bocca di un adulto oppure da quella di un cicisbeo in miniatura…_

 _Perché lei non era mai stata arrogante_

 _Solo molto sicura di sé…_

 _Troppo, aveva sempre pensato André._

" _Che cosa?!" – aveva esclamato Victor saltando giù dalla sedia e fiondandosi verso di lei – "Tu una lezione a me?"._

" _Quando vuoi…io non ho nessun problema a battermi anche qui, adesso…"._

 _Oscar non aveva replicato la propria richiesta._

 _Si era messa in guardia utilizzando la propria spada e rifiutando sdegnosamente quella più leggera che le aveva offerto Victor, più adatta al polso giovane e debole di una ragazza…_

 _Infamante quella proposta…_

 _Oscar l'aveva trovata oltremodo infamante…_

 _Nessuna concessione a sé stessa._

 _Non le era stato insegnato a battere l'avversario sfruttando vantaggi…_

Il Maggiore Girodel sorrise di nuovo.

La sfida di Oscar, quella prima volta, Victor la perse miseramente.

Il punto era che la stessa sorte toccò anche alla seconda, quando, diversi anni dopo, nel tragitto che lo conduceva a Versailles per adempiere all'ordine di Re Luigi XV di battersi in duello proprio con la figlia del Generale Jarjayes davanti ad un pubblico di nobili curiosi e maldicenti, per stabilire chi dei due fosse il più adatto a diventare Capitano delle Guardie Reali, lui si era ritrovato davanti una ragazzina insolente…

Ricordò ancora…

Ne aveva lodato la bellezza…

E quella non s'era scomposta.

Tutt'altro…

Per come Victor avrebbe imparato a conoscerne il carattere - lei doveva averla trovata di nuovo oltremodo infamante, quella lode…

Oscar non era lì per ricevere lodi o suscitare le attenzioni del giovane ufficiale.

Oscar era lì perché a lei non interessava affatto diventare Comandante della Guardia Reale e non aveva intenzione di prestarsi a nessun duello davanti ad un pubblico…

E lui allora si era complimentato per la decisione più che saggia di evitare lo scontro di cui l'esito questa volta si sarebbe rivelato scontato per il giovane.

L'avrebbe battuta facilmente quella mocciosa, adesso che lui era diventato più alto e agile e veloce e forte, anche se conveniva non ci sarebbe stato molto onore ad acquisire la carica di Comandante delle Guardie Reale battendosi in duello contro una donna…

No…

Oscar non intendeva cedere quella carica per paura.

Voleva solo battersi con l'avversario che le era stato designato, lì, in quel momento, in quel luogo, lontano da quella specie di circo assurdo in cui altri la volevano veder recitare come una marionetta, per avere la soddisfazione del tutto personale di non essere additata come vigliacca…

Impassibile e poi ironica, si era spinta oltre…

Non voleva metterlo in ridicolo davanti ad un pubblico il suo avversario…

Perché anche per lei l'esito di quel duello era stato scontato.

Quelle erano state le sue parole, rivelate attraverso la voce bassa e chiara…

Lo sguardo tagliente e cinico…

Lei non voleva metterlo in ridicolo davanti ad un pubblico!

Girodel rammentò che quelle parole gli erano giunte più taglienti e pungenti della punta di una spada…

Lui aveva accettato la sfida e alla fine…

Anche allora era accaduto di ritrovarsi la punta della spada dell'avversaria quasi sul viso mentre gli occhi erano corsi a quelli di lei, chiari e severi, limpidi e tempestosi.

Anche allora era stato battuto…

Ed era stato allora che Victor Girodel l'aveva voluta per sé, quando, senza pensare al proprio onore sfilacciato dalla punta della spada di lei, aveva chiesto di parlare con il re in persona, confermando che quella giovane sarebbe stata la più adatta a diventare Capitano della Guardia Reale e proteggere così la futura Delfina.

Incosciente, testarda…

Veloce, sicura…

Senza timore d'essere sfiorata dalla punta della lama di un avversario…

Ed era stato da allora che lui aveva finito per cedere agli occhi di lei…

Chiari, severi, freddi, lontani, immersi in chissà quale esistenza così differente dalla maggior parte delle persone che lui aveva conosciuto.

Ne era diventato il silenzioso subalterno, per godere di lei avendo la certezza che in quel ruolo e chiusa in quell'uniforme nessuno avrebbe mai potuto portargliela via.

Ma quando Oscar aveva lasciato Versailles e la Guardia Reale, Victor Girodel si era reso conto di non poter più rinunciare a lei e che sarebbe impazzito se non fosse riuscito a conquistarla davvero…

L'ennesima sfida, l'ennesimo duello era iniziato…

Non voleva essere battuto di nuovo questa volta, perché la posta in gioco adesso si alzava notevolmente.

Victor Girodel non poteva più ignorare che Oscar François de Jarjayes, la donna che lui amava, rischiava la vita ogni giorno la fuori.

E lui doveva salvarla, allontanarla da quella vita distruttiva…

Non era più solo una questioni di sentimenti e di belle maniere e di rispetto…

Non erano più solo un ufficiale ed il suo sottoposto…

La cena s'intercalò con ricordi e aneddotti del passato.

Immersa nelle immagini che si animavano nella mente, Oscar davvero si ritrovò di nuovo sospinta verso pensieri che adesso si riempivano del passato, distillando l'umore nuovo di un sentimento appena nato.

Pulsava quel sentimento…

Dio…

Esso era lì a battere nelle viscere, a colpire i sensi…

A distrarla e condurla lontano, ad altra voce, altro tombro, altre dita…

Le parole di Victor le giunsero come da un abisso.

Doveva comprenderlo che…

Oscar sentì quasi venirle meno il respiro.

Aveva accennato ad alzarsi e Victor l'aveva preceduta, alzandosi a sua volta, e andando dietro di lei ed appoggiando le mani sulle spalle.

Dolcemente le aveva chiesto di aspettare, di restare ferma, di non muoversi, mantenendosi fermo dietro di lei, forse incapace di sostenere ancora lo sguardo di lei o costringerla a sostenere il proprio…

"Vorrei chiedervi perché vi comportate così?" – chiese in tono piuttosto asettico.

Una domanda avulsa dal contesto e priva d'inflessione ed emozione.

Cedere ad esse sarebbe stato oltremodo umiliate per lui, ma altrettanto fastidioso per lei.

Victor doveva aggirare l'ostacolo e cambiare strategia…

Usare la logica più che i sentimenti, colpire di fioretto più che di spada…

Colpire dritto al bersaglio e magari suscitare la rabbia più cieca dell'avversario così da farlo uscire allo scoperto…

"Così come?".

Oscar era stanca.

Rispose immediatamente, pentendosi subito dopo d'averlo fatto così da rischiare di cadere là dove l'altro voleva portarla.

Un terreno insidioso, capace di mettere a nudo i suoi punti deboli…

Rispose con una domanda da cui traspariva già l'insofferenza, quasi il disprezzo, per l'ennesima intromissione nella sua vita.

Possibile che quell'uomo non avesse ancora compreso che quella era "l'unica" vita che aveva, e che era una sua sola e dannatissima scelta viverla così?

Che diavolo significava quella domanda?

"Intendo dire perché vi ostinante a rifiutare la vostra…la vostra femminilità?".

Oscar trattenne quasi il fiato.

"Sappiate che io non vorrei mai che voi cambiaste…ma…ma non vedo il motivo solo perché siete stata educata come un uomo di continuare a comportarvi così, come state facendo…anche di fronte alle mie parole, ai miei sentimenti. Non mi avete mai risposto sinceramente. Mi avete solo detto che anche se siamo nobili non dobbiamo parlare come se fossimo servitori…io…io vorrei solo amarvi e se amarvi significa servirvi allora sarò disposto a fare anche questo…servirvi sarebbe un onore per me e non una debolezza…e amare… per voi davvero amare significherebbe essere deboli, essere meno forti?

Sì, dannazione…

Era proprio questo che Oscar aveva ascoltato quando si era scontrata con l'amore…

Così si era sentita, immersa in quel sentimento che diventava sempre più nitido chiaro e visibile quasi, sulle dita delle mani, sulle labbra increspate, negli occhi che si abbassavano, incapaci di reggere il sorriso aperto di un amico…

Era stato quel dannato sentimento a sottrarle la lucidità, a offuscare l'orientamento, a soffocare l'equilibrio di bastare a sé stessa…

Era stato quel sentimento a spazzare via tutto, a relegarla nel ruolo di "migliore amico", senza nemmeno concederle il dubbio di sapere che razza di donna sarebbe mai stata.

Era stato quel dannato sentimento che si era nascosto nelle pieghe della vita di André, e si era rivelato ed era stata lei allora a scegliere di fuggire via, lontano da quell'amico che per lei non era più tale, incapace di guardarlo in faccia, di ascoltarlo e…

Il corpo di André, vicinissimo, s'impose alla mente e Oscar sentì un nodo serrarle la gola…

Andrè…

Nemmeno l'aveva visto l'amore di André…

Si era scontrata con lui perdendo nuovamente tutto…

Si alzò di scatto, forzando la presa…

"Maggiore…"

Il tono deciso impose allo sguardo di scostarsi ed alle mani di muoversi per afferrare i guanti appoggiati sul tavolo per infilarseli in tutta fretta e lasciare repentinamente quel posto.

Altrettanto fecero quelle di Girodel che imprigionò le mani di lei, bloccandole e costringendola a voltarsi.

Girodel stava sfidando la sorte, trafitto dallo sguardo che la diceva lunga sulla rabbia suscitata…

Nel cuore il peso, il macigno, della posta in gioco, troppo alta per arretrare, per cedere al rispetto che le era dovuto in quanto donna, in quanto suo ex ufficiale, e poi alle buone maniere, addirittura allo stesso rifiuto di lei…

Nulla l'avrebbe fatto desistere questa volta…

La sua vita innanzi tutto e al diavolo se lei l'avesse compreso che il giudizio su quella vita era e sarebbe sempre stato spietato.

"Voi non vi rendete conto maledizione!" – la prevenne Girodel quasi tremando.

Sapeva di oltrepassare un limite pericoloso…

Voleva farlo…

Voleva forzare sé stesso per non cedere all'orgoglio di lei, a quel dannato orgoglio che solo, nella coscienza di Victor Girodel, poteva essergli di ostacolo, impedendole di cedere alle sue richieste.

"Lasciatemi!" – gridò lei sgusciando fuori dalla presa dell'altro – "Siete voi Victor che non vi rendete conto del vostro comportamento…".

"Io sto parlando della vostra vita! Non lo capite?" – continuò.

Si mise davanti a lei avanzando e facendola indietreggiare…

"La vostra vita è in pericolo…là fuori…ogni giorno…in questa città assurda …da qualsiasi parte io vedo un pericolo che potrebbe portarvi via la vostra vita. I vostri soldati non vi hanno mai accettata come comandante e sarebbero capaci di qualsiasi gesto, di qualsiasi bassezza pur di…".

Victor si trattenne.

"Farmi fuori?" – continuò Oscar tagliente fissandolo negli occhi.

L'altro non si scompose, seppure le dita chiuse nelle mani che tremavano tradivano l'insofferenza di parole e gesti smisurati a cui lui non era abituato.

Trattare con una donna non era mai stato così difficile…

Soprattutto quando le parole erano pesanti e calcate sul destino che l'attendeva, inimmaginabile…

"Parigi…Dio…giorno dopo giorno…assistiamo all'esodo di gentaglia che si rifugia in città…e che vuole solo trovare un pretesto per attaccare ogni luogo che raccolga farina, pane…e poi magari sfidare gendarmi e soldati che intervengono, per vedere se quelli reagiscono e poter prenderli a pietre in faccia e magari rubargli i fucili. E voi e le vostre guardie vi trovereste ad affrontare ogni giorno queste situazioni…Mio Dio ma non capite? Come farete se quei soldati non vogliono nemmeno avervi come comandante? Come farete se si ribelleranno ai vostri ordini? E poi quell'assurdo incarico di vigilare sul prigioniero…quel tizio pare abbia rapito e poi ucciso decine di giovani…".

Le sbarre vibrarono di nuovo, sinistre, nel ricordo della discesa agl'inferi…

Il corpo di André, vicinissimo, s'impose alla mente, di nuovo…

Andrè…

André l'aveva abbracciata trascinandola via…

"Hanno trovato i resti nel suo rifugio…" – proseguì Girodel imperterrito – "Possibile che non abbiate compreso che quell'incarico è troppo pericoloso per voi? E se quello riuscisse a fuggire…".

La mente corse a quelle sbarre, altre sbarre che chiudevano la vita…

"Basta Victor!" – gridò lei con tutta la forza che aveva – "Credete che non abbia compreso perché mi è stato dato quell'incarico? Credete che non sappia quanto sia pericolosa questa città? Lo è per me come lo è per tante altre persone che ci vivono ogni giorno e che continuano a viverci…".

Mòse e poi Diane s'imposero alla mente…

Nessuno avrebbe speso una parola per la salvezza delle loro anime…

Che si perdesse anche la sua di anima…

"Non sarò certo io a sottrarmi a questa città…" – mormorò con voce stanca ma severa.

"Lo immaginavo…" – proseguì Girodel – "Lo immaginavo... voi siete sempre stata leale e onesta e non osereste mai venir meno ai vostri doveri. Ma certamente non dimostrate di essere altrettanto intelligente accanendovi contro voi stessa in questo modo, rischiando la vita ogni giorno, ogni istante, non accettando di cedere alle richieste di vostro padre che vuole solo vedervi al sicuro. Non accettando il mio umile amore per voi. Non comprendo fin dove voi vogliate arrivare con questa storia…con questa farsa…".

Le ultime parole uscirono quasi sottovoce e lo sguardo di Girodel si contrasse…

Lo scenario dissentiva dalle parole accorate riservate all'amante ed alla sua vita...

Una farsa…una finzione…

Impossibile replicare.

Le mani ferme, le unghie conficcate nei palmi.

"Io credo che voi stiate fuggendo da qualcosa…" – continuò Girodel riprendendo ad avanzare verso di lei – "Ma non so da cosa…forse è la vostra educazione…forse è la vostra indole…ma io vorrei solo potervi aiutare ed accogliere la vostra sofferenza, la vostra solitudine…".

Nessuna contestazione…

"Non respingetemi…non voglio cambiarvi se è questo che temete…io non vi voglio diversa da come siete. Via amo proprio perché siete così…ma sapervi in pericolo…".

Oscar sollevò lo sguardo, di nuovo.

"La mia vita è sempre stata così, ve lo siete dimenticato forse?".

Il tono si fece drammaticamente sarcastico ma Oscar tradiva l'incapacità di comprendere le parole dell'altro.

Girarci attorno sospinta dalla rabbia le risultava involontariamente più facile.

"Magari a Versailles non rischiavo di essere assalita da orde di disgraziati affamati in cerca di pane, ma la mia vita scorreva ugualmente sotto il richio di diventare all'improvviso una persona sgradita o troppo ingombrante per qualcuno più in alto di me e di voi. Dunque allora non avete speso queste stesse parole…".

Lo sguardo si perse…

"Perché solo ades…".

Girodel si fece contro di lei.

"Perché non posso più aspettare! Non vi ho mai rivelato i miei sentimenti e non mi aspetto che il vostro cuore si apra al mio, così, all'istante, come se noi ci fossimo incontrati adesso, per la prima volta…ma io sono così Oscar. E adesso ve lo sto mostrando e… " – le gridò Victor afferrandole i polsi.

Il movimento repentino la costrinse ad indietreggiare, ritrovandosi con le spalle al muro, il silenzio spezzato dal fragore di un grande vaso di cristallo ricolmo di rose che colpito aveva ondeggiato e poi era finito a terra, l'acqua dispersa ad impregnare il tappeto, il profumo ad imprigionare intensamente l'aria.

Le mani erano ferme adesso, chiuse in quelle di Victor, sospinte verso l'alto…

E lui la sovrastava, immobile, il respiro nel respiro, gli occhi fissi su quelli di lei, come attendendo un gesto di rabbia o di ribellione che lui avrebbe accolto e fatto suo…

"Non voglio mancarvi di rispetto" – mormorò piano accostandosi al viso di Oscar – "Mio Dio è l'ultimo dei miei pensieri…io voglio solo amarvi e vorrei che voi affidaste a me la vostra vita…sarei disposto ad accogliere tutto di voi. Tutto…".

Il respiro annullato da quelle parole…

 _Accogliermi come gesto d'amore…_

 _Accogliermi come gesto di rispetto…_

 _Gli amanti non si accolgono…_

 _Non io…_

Un battito intenso e veloce riportò alla mente, di nuovo, un altro scontro…

Prima verbale…

Poi fisico, come quello che si stava consumando…

Anche allora lei si era opposta…

L'arroganza che aveva dimostrato si piantò lì, rimarcando che anche allora, grazie ad essa, lei aveva perso tutto…

 _Perdere tutto…_

 _Perdere te…_

Insipiegabilmente Oscar combatteva contro sé stessa al pensiero di ciò che aveva perso, quella notte…

Si accorse che le mani erano di nuovo libere e non combattevano più contro quelle chiuse di Girodel.

E anche la stretta dell'uomo si era allentata ma le dita lunghe avevano raggiunto e chiuso dolcemente le sue.

Nessuna forzatura da parte di Victor.

Le era accanto, incombente, vicino, eppure non pareva intenzionato ad insistere.

La paura e la rabbia a poco a poco parvero abbandonarla per lasciare il posto ad un inconsistente senso di smarrimento, di vuoto, di perdita.

Perché quella notte aveva perso tutto…

Era lì che la sua vita si era fermata e…

Oscar ascoltò le forze quasi scivolare via…

Le braccia ricaddero giù seguite dalle mani di Girodel che adesso la sorreggevano delicatamente per le spalle.

Lì, in un moto istintivo, forse intuendo una breccia dettata dai muscoli ammorbiditi, lui la chiuse, abbracciandola e Oscar si lasciò invadere dal lento e caldo incedere del corpo grande e forte su di lei e nell'istante successivo dal lento e disperato cedere dei propri muscoli, quelli del collo e delle spalle e della schiena, al corpo dell'altro, appoggiati a quello dell'altro, in una sorta di abbandono, provocato forse dalle parole, dalla foga, dall'irruenza…

Victor si strinse ancora di più chiudendo le braccia, raggiungendo con le mani i capelli folti e chiudendo le ciocche tra le dita, e respirando piano la vicinanza che finalmente pareva essergli concessa.

"Rimani con me questa notte…" – disse piano omettendo il più difettevole voi – "Resta in questa casa…ti prego Oscar…non voglio perderti…".

Quell'abbraccio chiuso, quelle parole, l'incedere calmo ed accogliente ebbero il potere di sollevare l'istinto di Oscar. Il respiro si fece di nuovo veloce, le mani si aprirono e si piantarono sulle spalle di Victor spingendolo via.

L'altro si staccò da lei ma non volle cedere l'esiguo terreno guadagnato.

"Per l'amor del cielo…resta con me. Resta qui…questa notte. Io non farò nulla…non accadrà nulla. Desidero solo saperti al sicuro... nessuno verrà a saperlo e domani…domani potrai decidere cosa vorrai fare…".

Oscar era tornata ad appoggiarsi alla parete.

Non le ascoltava nemmeno più quelle parole…

Una via d'uscita semplice ed immediata che avrebbe reso la pace all'anima tormentata di suo padre, alla stizza rabbiosa di Bouillè, all'irascibile avversione dei suoi soldati…

E forse, forse anche André ci avrebbe ricavato la sua dannata libertà…

"Ti prego…Oscar…ascoltami…la fuori non c'è più nulla che sia degno della tua vita. La tua vita è troppo preziosa per me e per…per tuo padre…non ha senso tornare la fuori…".

Lei non fiatò.

Sì, era davvero la soluzione più semplice quella di Girodel.

La mente decise di scendere a patti con la logica e la ragione…

Il corpo impose di seguire l'istinto…

Oscar sapeva di avere già perso ciò che ancora non sapeva di amare…

Ma doveva andarsene.

Un passo sulla destra là dove il riverbero del fuoco nel camino si fece più intenso.

La mente le imponeva di restare, l'istinto le diceva di essersi spinta troppo oltre.

Una specie di nausea si sollevò dallo stomaco e quasi le impedì di parlare.

"Perdonatemi Victor…adesso devo andare…" – chiosò senza accennare ad altre spiegazioni.

Lucidamente si disse che doveva uscire di lì…

Non temeva la reazione di Victor Girodel. Non più di quanto non temesse la propria reazione che l'aveva beffata e condotta sull'orlo del baratro…

"No!"

Victor la raggiunse e la superò e si parò davanti a lei.

"Non ti lascerò gettare via la tua vita così. Se sai cosa c'è la fuori, capirai il perché del mio comportamento. Lo faccio per te…ti supplico…non voglio perderti…non costringermi a…".

Oscar si rimise i guanti.

Le parole s'infransero contro il muro di freddezza e risolutezza, subito rialzato.

L'agitazione dell'iniziale sorpresa aveva lasciato il posto ad una calma risentita ma contenuta.

Il rispetto che Girodel le riconosceva arrivava fin dove lei avesse approvato ciò che lui le chiedeva…

Era così che da sempre le regole del vivere civile orchestravano le relazioni tra un uomo e una donna…

Non era il caso di rischiare oltre…

Non aveva senso umiliare a tal punto l'istinto di un uomo…

Ci era già passata e l'esito era stato terribile.

"Victor…lasciatemi uscire. Farò finta di non aver udito ciò che avete detto. Comprendo la vostra preoccupazione e la rispetto e…e credetemi se vi dico che vi sono grata per i sentimenti che provate per me…".

"Grata?" – rispose l'altro in tono deluso.

Non erano certo quelle le parole che si sarebbe aspettato di ascoltare dopo una simile scenata.

"Sì…lo ammetto" – replicò con rabbia.

Il cuore batteva forte e Oscar voleva uscire di lì…

Girodel non avrebbe mai ceduto l'esiguo terreno che lei, ingenuamente e forse per stanchezza, gli aveva concesso, commettendo l'errore di abbandonarsi, per un istante, a quell'abbraccio e lei, solo lei, adesso, doveva rimediare a quell'errore.

"Allora tu provi qualcosa?" – la incalzò lui, quasi fuori di sé.

"No…io…non intendevo…" – balbettò di nuovo presa alla sprovvista.

Non era brava in quella sorta di schermaglia verbale e quando poi tale combattimento riguardava i sentimenti il terreno si faceva pericolosamente insidioso per lei.

Girodel si fece di nuovo contro di lei.

"No…" - indietreggiò Oscar...

"Ascoltami…ascoltami…io ti aspetterò. Lo farò ma…".

"Io non posso…" – replicò Oscar più decisa questa volta.

Girodel questa volta non si limitò alle parole.

La chiuse in un abbraccio forte, imprigionandole la testa tra le mani e spingendosi contro di lei e affondando la bocca nella bocca a catturare il respiro le labbra il senso di lei il suo sapore…

Nella sua testa nessun pensiero. Solo il desiderio di respirare lei e di averla e di non lasciarla uscire, là fuori, dove tutto sarebbe potuto accadere.

Non aveva più percezione di sè e della propria forza. Non voleva più attendere il consenso di lei, né adeguarsi a quelle regole che da sempre avevano imprigionato i gesti e l'avevano alla fine condotto così lontano da lei.

La sentiva indietreggiare e quei passi lo inducevano a farsi ancora più su di lei, di nuovo, per tenerla stretta a se.

Ora poteva percepire le mani puntate contro la propria uniforme.

 _Una reazione comprensibile_ – si disse - _Non sarebbe stato facile farsi accogliere…_

L'irruenza si era insinuata, cieca, in quella parola così asciutta e distaccata…

 _Vi sono grata per i sentimenti che provate per me…_

Così diversa da quelle tenere e lusinghiere che le donne che aveva frequentato gli riservavano e che finivano per annoiarlo…

Oscar era una sfida, continua e sublime.

Victor l'avrebbe sfidata e avrebbe sfidato sé stesso a non cedere alla sua freddezza ed alla sua solitudine ed alla sua ritrosia. L'avrebbe guidata attraverso gesti di possesso e di amore fino a farle comprendere che per lei quella era l'unica strada possibile per sopravvivere.

"Victor…" – mormorò piano Oscar staccandolo da sé e puntandogli contro i palmi delle mani, quel tanto che bastava per allontanarlo.

Quel tanto che bastò a permettere alla mano di allargarsi e poi colpirlo in viso con forza e disperazione e rabbia e disgusto.

Girodel barcollò colpito dal ceffone in pieno viso e arretrò quel tanto che consentì ad Oscar si sgusciare dall'angolo ed avviarsi verso la porta.

Senza dire una parola…

Perché non ce n'erano che potessero rendere appieno lo stato d'animo in quel momento…

Perché nella testa rimbombava un altro gesto…

Diverso eppure così simile, identico forse nel significato…

Ed allo stesso tempo lontano e distante…

In quel gesto, in "quell'altro ", Oscar trovò la forza di opporsi a quello presente.

Anche se non sapeva perché.

Oscar aprì velocemente la porta e imboccò le scale.

Non degnò Girodel nemmeno di ultimo sguardo mentre l'altro era rimasto immobile, lo sguardo fisso al muro, trafitto dal ceffone, ma soprattutto dalla propria condotta che aveva suscitato una tale reazione nella donna che lui diceva di amare.

La guancia bruciava come se su di essa si fossero riversati l'indignazione ed il rifiuto di lei, assoluti adesso, per quei limiti superati in maniera inaccettabile.

Un maggiordomo porse il mantello che lei si mise in fretta, come altrettanto velocemente chiese che il portone venisse aperto.

Alcuni istanti, per permettere che l'inserviente arrivasse con il suo cavallo e alle spalle percepì passi veloci, ma non si voltò, mentre ascoltava gli spilli di dolore che si espandevano dal palmo della mano destra.

"Perdonami!".

Una voce…

Il volto di Victor Girodel le comparve davanti…

L'uomo non la sfiorò limitandosi a mantenere una posa rigida e contratta.

Fu lei a sollevare lo sguardo, sollecitata e scossa da un inspiegabile e sorprendente moto di compassione…

Di nuovo quella maledetta parola a rimbombarle nella testa…

Dentro tutta la disperazione, il dolore, la rabbia…

Di un uomo…

 _André…_

Proprio come Victor.

Non le era permesso giudicare la disperazione, il dolore, la rabbia che avevano spinto l'uno e l'altro a compiere tali gesti…

Il difetto era suo che fuggiva continuamente dalla vita, da ogni battito che rieccheggiasse diverso, da ogni bagliore di emozione…

 _André…_ \- mormorò piano Oscar tra sé e sé, mentre l'inserviente le porgeva le redini del cavallo e lei con un gesto secco infilava la staffa e saliva e con un colpo altrettanto deciso alle reni costringeva l'animale ad un avvio repentino.

Solo poche parole…

"E sia…Maggiore Girodel. Voglio solo dimenticare quello che è accaduto questa sera.…ora scusatemi".

Non si voltò Oscar per osservare il viso di Girodel, contratto dalla disperazione per l'errore commesso e ancor più disperato per non essere riuscito a convincerla a lasciare la sua vita, a lasciarla per sempre.

Impassibile e chiusa Oscar venne investita da una pioggerella fredda e pungente.

Non la percepiva, le pareva di non percepire altro dentro di sé, né odio, né amore, né risentimento, né disgusto…

Nulla…

Passò velocemente attraverso le stradine del centro, attraversando Pont Royal fino a ritrovarsi a percorrere la via che costeggiava la sagoma scura e livida di Saint Germain.

Un ultimo tratto di strada…

Scese da cavallo, abbandonando le redini al custode della stalla vicina, mentre lei scompariva dentro l'atrio dell'albergo.

Il passo veloce e in pochi attimi superò la scala che conduceva al corridoio della mansarda.

Nemmeno si avvide, mentre forzava la serratura della porta, di essere stata rincorsa e poi raggiunta da Mòse che le si era piantato vicinissimo e aveva preso ad osservarla con uno strano sguardo tra l'estasiato e l'incuriosito.

Abbassò gli occhi…

"Mòse…vai via!" – sibilò scura.

Nemmeno si accorse che quelle due sole parole trafissero il bambino che rimase ammutolito mentre lei entrava e richiudeva velocemente la porta dietro di sé, lasciandolo lì, al buio, solo, interdetto e ferito.

L'aria dentro la mansarda era calda.

Il camino acceso e la stanza riordinata a e pulita.

Tutto era perfetto…

Come lo era sempre stata la sua vita.

Oscar non riusciva a respirare, neppure lì dentro, neppure da sola, come adesso voleva restare.

Lo sguardo puntato in alto alla finestrella chiusa, il mantello gettato a terra, e in un istante fu accanto al tavolo che spinse velocemente e con un salto vi fu sopra, andando con la mano al chiavistello che sfilò con forza, spingendo verso l'alto l'anta.

Fu investita da una folata di aria fredda e umida.

Aveva smesso di piovere.

Si tolse la giacca dell'uniforme e gli stivali e poi le calze…

Sollevandosi sbucò fuori e facendo leva sulle braccia si sporse fino ad uscire.

Il respiro tornò a farsi strada, rianimato dallo sguardo che prese a spaziare verso l'orizzonte.

 _Paris…_

Le luci delle mansarde, sui tetti, emanavano aloni tremanti e dispersi, intervallati da zone più buie, solchi vuoti, vallate scure ad insinuarsi nel frastagliato contorno dell'insolito paesaggio.

Nuvole azzurrate si rincorrevano veloci, agitate dal vento freddo, nascondendo a tratti i raggi lunari chiari, bianchi, abbaglianti quasi, adagiati sull'ardesia grigia, fradicia di pioggia, oppure sulle piccole pozze raccolte lungo le falde del tetto.

Mille aghi di luce incerta brillavano sotto gli occhi mentre sullo sfondo, davanti a sé, di nuovo il profilo scuro di Saint Germain des Pres e più vicino quello di Saint Sulpice…

La camicia bagnata dall'acqua raccolta nel bordo della finestra indusse un brivido di freddo.

Oscar s'immerse alcuni istanti nello spettacolo silenzioso, raccolto, solitario, quasi fosse una spettatrice privilegiata di un mondo a sé, solo suo, dove poteva respirare ed osservare tutto, senza distrazioni.

Pulito, limpido, etereo, distante da quello caotico e bizzarro e sudicio che occupava le strade e i vicoli e i cunicoli della Parigi "sotterranea".

Puntando il ginocchio riuscì a scavalcare il bordo della finestra e a piedi nudi iniziò a percorrere la falda del tetto.

Pochi passi in salita e si ritrovò accanto al muretto del camino.

Vi appoggiò la mano e ne percepì il calore tiepido ed avvolgente.

Il respiro tornò a farsi strada e lei non riuscì più a restare in piedi, in bilico sulla falda, ma si sedette e in quel silenzio le parve soltanto di udire la vocetta di Mòse che la chiamava e…

Quattro colpì ripetuti alla porta…

"Monsieur…aprite vi prego!" – gridava Mòse – "Ho bisogno di aiuto…vi prego…".

La porta si spalancò e Mòse si ritrovò faccia a faccia con il viso un poco rabbuiato di Voltaire.

"Che diavolo vuoi moccioso? Non sai che ore sono? Qui non ci servono i tuoi servizi…a noi piacciono le femmine…non i mocciosi…".

"Piantala Voltaire! E' solo un bambino!" - lo rimproverò Andrè poco dietro.

André fu sorpreso di trovarsi davanti Mòse a quell'ora di notte.

"Sei tu? Che cosa vuoi?".

"Oh…monsieur…vi prego…dovete venire…in mansarda…dovete venire su…mademoiselle è tornata e…".

"Oscar?".

"Oui monsieur…".

André afferrò la giacca e anche lui scalzo si precipitò lungo le scale che portavano all'ultimo piano.

Mòse gli correva dietro piagnucolando.

L'accenno alla mansarda suscitò un giuzzo…

Ormai Oscar era "mademoiselle" per il piccolo Mòse.

"L'aspettavo ma quando è arrivata mi ha detto di andarmene ma poi sono entrato lo stesso e lei non c'era. Ho visto la finestra aperta. Ma io non riesco a salire su…è troppo alto…".

André spalancò la porta e si ritrovò nella mansarda desolatamente vuota.

Vide il tavolo proprio sotto la finestra e con un balzo ci salì sopra e poi ancora facendo leva sulle braccia si ritrovò fuori all'aria fredda.

Indistinte lucciole tremanti si agitavano lontane, mentre il chiarore più nitido di Saint Germain ondeggiava riflettendosi attraverso la nebbiolina diffusa e luminosa della luce lunare.

" _Uffa…"._

 _André era sempre più agitato e non riusciva a stare fermo, seduto ormai da più di un'ora su quella panca, scomoda e fredda._

" _Nonna…io…"._

" _André ancora un poco di pazienza. Tra poco la funzione sarà terminata"._

" _No…nonna non ce la faccio…"._

" _Come?"._

 _Nanny si era voltata ad osservare il nipote con sguardo di rimprovero._

 _La messa domenicale a Saint Germain des Pres era un avvenimento a cui la famiglia Jarjayes non mancava mai di partecipare e in quell'occasione la governante aveva chiesto di potersi unire ai padroni, per andare a pregare per l'anima e la memora della povera figlia, morta ormai da un anno._

 _E si era portata dietro anche il nipote._

 _Il bambino però aveva ormai perso la pazienza._

" _Mi scappa!" – aveva ripreso piano sbuffando._

" _Proprio adesso?" – era seguito il commento poco compiaciuto di nanny._

 _Andrè era sempre stato di poche parole e la smorfia d'impazienza che piegò dolcemente gli angoli della bocca e corrucciò lo sguardo smeraldino, accompagnato dall'inequivocabile torsione della povera stoffa dei calzoni,convinsero nanny dell'effettiva portata ed urgenza di quella "necessità"._

" _Va bene. Vai fuori. Ma cerca di trovare un posto dove nessuno ti veda. Siamo in un convento…Santo Cielo…sei proprio un monello!"._

 _André scese piano dalla panca e sgusciò lentamente verso la porta laterale dell'abbazia._

 _Appena il tempo di spingere il portone…_

" _André?" – si sentì chiamare in tono sommesso ma deciso._

 _Il bambino si voltò ritrovandosi addosso lo sguardo indagatore di Oscar._

 _La bambina gli fece un cenno con la mano…_

" _Dove vai?" – bisbigliò l'altra._

 _E quello che non aveva certo voglia di raccontare al mondo intero cosa andasse a fare fuori di ìi, le fece segno di no con la testa e voltandosi corse via._

" _Stupido!" – l'apostrofò Oscar silenziosamente, poi voltandosi verso la sorella maggiore tirandole la mantellina._

" _Ortence?" – bisbigliò decisa._

" _Che vuoi?"._

" _Devo uscire!",_

" _Adesso?" – borbottò l'altra spazientita._

" _Sì, adesso!" – insistette Oscar risoluta._

 _Piccola ma dannatamente testarda, il solo ad avere piglio ed energia per tenerle testa, il Generale Jarjayes, si trovava in quel momento seduto due file più avanti accanto a Madame Jarjayes._

" _Allora vai, ma non cacciarti nei guai intesi? Sennò dopo la colpa la danno a me!"._

" _No, no…" – replicò l'altra in tono di sufficienza – "Stai tranquilla"._

 _Oscar si fiondò verso l'uscita imboccando istintivamente la possibile destinazione di André._

 _Anche se era in svantaggio su di lui, perché quello se n'era uscito pochi istanti prima, non si perse d'animo e provando a forzare la sua immaginazione tentò di comprendere perché e dove diavolo si fosse cacciato l'amico._

 _Il melograno era piegato su se stesso, vinto dalla pesantezza dei grossi frutti ormai maturi, alcuni spaccati che lasciavano intravedere i chicchi aspri e succosi all'interno…_

 _L'albero era abbastanza lontano, laggiù, nell'orto dell'abbazia._

 _André se lo ricordava bene._

 _Il rivolo caldo si sparse a terra e lui si sentì più sollevato, tanto che un mezzo sospiro gli sgusciò dalla bocca._

" _Ecco dov'eri!"._

 _La voce di Oscar lo fece sussultare, ma non poteva voltarsi e nemmeno permettere a quella mocciosa di avanzare oltre._

" _Che fai?" – continuò l'altra in tono velatamente indagatore, tentando di girargli intorno per scovare il suo segreto._

" _Non avvicinarti!" – le ordinò severo e imbarazzato André ben sapendo che l'altra voleva solo scovarlo e prenderlo in giro._

 _Ormai lo sapevano tutti e due che lui era un maschio…_

 _E lei no!_

" _Oh…oh…" – lo schernì Oscar – "Guarda che lo so cosa stai facendo! Sei un maschio!"._

 _Il tono felicemente canzonatorio fece arrabbiare André._

 _Lui si ricompose alla meno peggio e voltandosi le piantò addosso uno sguardo severo._

" _E allora? Che novità sarebbe questa! Tu no invece! Tu non lo sei un maschio! Ma è mai possibile che non puoi lasciarmi in pace un momento? Che cosa vuoi da me che mi segui dappertutto?"._

 _Il rimprovero colse nel segno._

 _Rimarcare di non essere un maschio era già di per sé uno smacco che Oscar non aveva ancora completamente digerito…_

 _Quasi che non esserlo avesse rappresentato per lei un'infamia, una sconfitta, una diversità che lei stessa si sarebbe volentieri strappata di dosso, come un vestito, per indossarne subito un altro, quello giusto, quello che suo padre le aveva cucito addosso da quando era nata._

 _Ma bruciava ancora di più l'essere additata come appiccicosa e fastidiosa…_

 _Essere sempre fra i piedi di un moccioso più grande, non deponeva per un'indole indipendente e sicura di sé…_

 _Ma era ormai diventato impossibile per lei non seguire André, non cercarlo, non pensarlo, non viverlo con la stessa intensità ed incoscienza con cui respirava e rideva e mangiava e dormiva…_

 _La contestazione colse nel segno._

 _Oscar si bloccò sgranando gli occhi ed osservando l'amico un poco interdetta._

" _Non volevo…" – si scusò piano._

 _Il viso si scurì, come colto da un'improvvisa ondata di gelo._

 _Era questo dunque ciò che di lei pensava André? Una femmina appiccicosa e fastidiosa?_

 _Il silenzio di Oscar colpì nel segno…_

" _Scusami…" – si affrettò a correggersi André, riannodando i fili delle sue parole e dell'effetto che avevano avuto sull'amica._

 _Non c'era abituato a trattare Oscar come una femmina appiccosa, ma accidenti così era stato1_

 _E nemmeno lui sapeva come si facesse a chiedere scusa per una parola di troppo…_

 _Anche se quella era la realtà dei fatti e cioè che Oscar era davvero appiccicosa._

 _André si avviò correndo verso una fontana che si trovava in mezzo all'orto del convento._

 _Immerse le mani nell'acqua gelata strisciandole l'una contro l'altra._

 _L'acqua era talmente fredda che le dita assunsero una strana colorazione azzurrognola._

" _Brrrr…è freddissima!"._

 _Poi in un balzo, sempre seguito dallo sguardo attento e curioso di Oscar, tornò verso di lei e con un piccolo salto si aggrappò ad un ramo del melograno._

" _No!" – gridò Oscar – "Attento! Ti farai male…"._

" _Non preoccuparti" – la rassicurò lui – "Ho visto un bellissimo melograno proprio qui e non ci sono tante spine intorno"._

 _André si attaccò letteralmente al frutto, evitando accuratamente di appoggiare le dita tra i rami più leggeri e le foglie che nascondevano insidiose spine._

 _Poi si lasciò andare e il melograno, con un suono secco e deciso, si staccò dal ramo._

 _André atterrò sicuro sulle gambette e Oscar si ritrovò con il frutto aperto e splendente davanti al naso._

" _Assaggialo…è per te…"._

Saint Germain des Pres…

"Ma che diavolo ci fai quassù?!".

La voce di André la colpì facendola sussultare.

Oscar si voltò e vide la figura conosciuta di André che a tentoni avanzava scalzo sull'ardesia bagnata, mentre il vento gli scompigliava i capelli e apriva leggermente la camicia, lasciando intravedere la pelle chiara, appena lambita dai raggi freddi della luna.

Oscar non potè fare a meno di restare lì, muta, in contemplazione di quell'uomo che ora avanzava verso di lei e le stava domandando cosa le fosse saltato in testa di finire là fuori, al freddo, con il tetto fradicio di pioggia e con il rischio di scivolare…

Una specie d'imprecazione soffocata irruppe in quei pensieri…

"Porc…".

"André!".

Oscar ebbe a mala pena il tempo di gridare, tenendosi attaccata con una mano al bordo del camino, ed allungandosi con l'altra più che poteva, per afferrare quella di André che aveva messo il piede in una pozza d'acqua ed era scivolato e stava per cadere di sotto.

La strinse con tutta la forza che aveva e lui fece altrettanto e poi anche l'altra si chiuse sul polso di lei e in quel modo André ebbe la forza di riprendere l'equilibrio e gettarsi verso il camino ed afferrarlo e così imprecare di nuovo.

"André…".

"Ma che diavolo ti è preso?" – chiese lui mentre tentava di riprendere il respiro – "Possibile che io debba seguirti dappertutto…altrimenti rischi sempre di ritrovarti in qualche guaio?".

Contestazione ironica e sorprendente sferzata dalle lame gelate dell'inverno alle porte…

Ovunque e da qualsiasi angolazione osservassero la loro vita c'era che se un tempo era stata lei bambina, a corrergli sempre dietro, affamata di compagnia e di vicinanza e di complicità con l'amico, l'unico che avesse mai avuto, adesso era lui che non poteva fare più a meno di lei, anche quando lei non c'era, anche quando era lei stessa a voler stare sola.

"Stai bene?" – chiese André.

Oscar continuò ad osservarlo, stupita…

Era lui quello che aveva rischiato di spiaccicarsi al suolo ed era lui a chiederle come stava…

No che non stava bene Oscar…

Ma non poteva dirglielo che stava male perché Victor Girodel le aveva dichiarato di nuovo i suoi sentimenti e l'aveva abbracciata e aveva tentato di baciarla e chissà cos'altro avrebbe osato fare se lei non avesse declinato quell'assalto.

E non poteva azzardarsi a censurare Girodel spinto dalla disperazione di perdere una persona amata e desiderata…

E' a questo dunque che porta l'amore?

"Mòse era preoccupato per te e così è venuto a cercarmi…".

"Ah…si…Mòse…" – mormorò Oscar.

Allora era per via di Mòse che André era salito fin lassù – si disse, tirando un respiro che la fece quasi tremare.

 _André…_

"Allora stai bene?" – chiese di nuovo.

"Sì…adesso sì…".

Nonostante tutto, adesso si sentiva meglio, colma dei ricordi dispersi che giorno dopo giorno riaffioravano da una vita che pareva non essere neppure più la sua.

Nonostante tutto, lassù, lontano da tutto, si sentiva meglio, colma di una sorta di calma ancestrale che scivolava addosso, sussurrando strani sibili repentini, come quelli del vento insinuato tra i comignoli.

"Allora…io torno dentro" – mormorò André scostando lo sguardo da lei e voltandosi per studiare il percorso migliore per evitare di scivolare di nuovo.

Non voleva indugiare oltre, né per infastidire lei, ne per infierire di nuovo su se stesso.

Se l'era ripromesso di cambiare vita…

 _Ma è mai possibile che non puoi lasciarmi in pace un momento? Che cosa vuoi da me che mi segui dappertutto?._

Oscar si ricordò - "No…" - mormorò con voce triste.

"Cosa?".

"No…aspetta…".

Le parole uscirono soffocate.

Oscar chiuse gli occhi e ascoltò la voce di un istinto nuovo, fulgido, incombente.

Quasi sentì le lacrime salire agli occhi.

"Non vorrei scivolare anch'io…" – balbettò piano – "Puoi aspettare qui? Rientreremo insieme, tra poco. Ti spiace?".

André rimase lì, un istante sospeso, in realtà non tanto per essere proprio sul bordo della falda, quanto a chiedersi se davvero in realtà lui non fosse caduto di sotto e adesso si trovasse già nell'Aldilà ad ascoltare parole inaudite e senza senso.

"Va bene…" – concluse silenzioso decidendo di accontentarla.

Oscar aprì gli occhi e indicò l'abbazia.

"Ti ricordi…a Saint Germain…quell'anno?".

"Certo che me lo ricordo…non riuscivo proprio a liberarmi di te…non potevo neanche…si insomma hai capito. E tu mi seguivi dappertutto…".

"Già" – disse Oscar piano – "Proprio dappertutto…".

176


	12. Di rosmarino e cannella

_**Di rosmarino e cannella…**_

Il fango proprio non l'aveva mai sopportato e Parigi diventava una specie di acquitrino quando pioveva per giorni e giorni.

Adesso poi lo sopportava ancor meno di prima, ora che gli pareva di essere quasi una libellula che si librava nell'aria, saltellando di qua e di là, per schivare le pozzanghere ricolme di malta grigia ed evitare così di imbrattare quelle scarpe nuove, lucide, calde…

Proprio non ci sarebbe riuscito.

Certo, Mòse si sarebbe aspettato di indossare altro genere di vestiti.

Ma la capacità di mimetizzarsi ormai era proverbiale.

Gli serviva essere così…

Per sopravvivere in quella città così sorprendentemente affascinante e limpida nei giorni di primavera ed avvolgente e calda nei tramonti d'estate eppure al tempo stesso terribilmente crudele quando lo sguardo si volgeva a straducole di cui non si riusciva a scorgere il fondo, colme degli strani odori di chissà quali animali bolliti alla meno peggio insieme ad ossa scorticate fino a che non ne restava nulla…

Quasi mozzavano il respiro.

Per sgusciare lontano dai tranelli che si nascondevano dietro porte pitturate di fresco, anonime si sarebbe detto da un occhio inesperto, ma ben conosciute e dalle quali Mòse si teneva alla larga.

Adesso ancor più di prima.

Adesso che aveva incontrato quella persona così bella e strana e sorprendente, capace di avvolgerlo con uno sguardo silenzioso e di gettarlo nella disperazione più cupa subito dopo, attraverso poche parole, taglienti e forse altrettanto disperate.

Le mani in tasca a girare e rigirare un altro prezioso foglietto che gli era stato detto, proprio da quella persona, di consegnare a quel soldato alto, moro, dallo sguardo furbo e severo al tempo stesso che si era piazzato con i suoi compari, per uno strano gioco del destino, proprio nella stanza che in origine era destinata al loro comandante.

Quello, per intenderci, che stava sempre con quell'altro soldato, anche lui moro, l'unico occhio che emanava una luce smeraldo dolce e dirompente e che l'aveva convinto – ora Mòse gliene era grato – a lavarsi e ad accettare le cure invadenti di quella strana vecchia dallo sguardo incombente ma tutto sommato innoqua.

Neanche sapeva che c'era scritto sul quel foglietto.

Mòse non sapeva né leggere né scrivere.

Ma aveva una buona memoria.

Di quella ne andava fiero.

Perché era solo quella che gli sarebbe servita per tenere a mente lo strano percorso che dovava fare il pezzetto di carta quando gli era stato consegnato da Mademoiselle Jarjayes.

"Corri in Rue de Vaugirard alla casa dei Duchi di Livrer e chiedi di una giovane che si chiama Diane. Domandale se anche questa sera suo fratello dovrà accompagnarla a casa. Se ti dirà di sì allora torna subito all'Entrague. Dovrai consegnare ad Alain, ormai lo conosci, il biglietto. Come l'altra volta. Hai capito? M fai attenzione…nessuno deve saperlo…".

Mòse aveva capito tutto.

Meno il perché di quella strana giravolta che gli aveva fatto quasi perdere la bussola.

Ma avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per Mademoiselle Jarjayes, quasi fosse diventato il più fedele dei suoi soldati.

Era felice Mòse, in marcia per eseguire quell'incarico.

Talmente felice che non si avvide di essere seguito da qualcuno che aveva intrapreso lo stesso percorso, attendendo pazientemente a debita distanza il momento per incrociare i suoi passi.

Il ragazzotto tarchiato e maledeodorante, vestito con abiti arraffati in qualche mercato delle pulci, accelerava il passo e poi rallentava, mantenendo lo sguardo sul moccioso che già da tempo aveva adocchiato ma che non aveva mai avuto il piacere e l'onore d'incantonare con le dovute maniere in un bel vicolo scuro dei bassifondi.

Quel moccioso era già furbo di suo, ma ultimamente aveva preso a starsene rintanato in quel maledetto hotel e usciva solo per qualche istante per poi tornarsene là dentro, al sicuro.

Claude Silvien non avrebbe mai potuto metterci piede all'Entrague.

Non era posto per uno come lui che al più era tollerato dalle parti della Comedie Italien…

Claude aveva comunque debitamente sparso la voce, in giro, che quel moccioso lo voleva per sé…

E forse era stato proprio per questo motivo che Claude Silvien era stato additato come l'unico che poteva saperne più di tutti di Mòse, anche se ci aveva parlato poche volte e l'altro l'aveva sempre tenuto a debita distanza.

Ed era stato senz'altro per quel motivo che la sera precedente un uomo, anzi un omaccione grosso e rozzo, si era presentato nella bettola di Rue de la Comedie Italien dove Claude se ne stava bellamente a fumacchiare uno strano sigaro e quando lo aveva incrociato gli si era avvicinato con fare sinistro.

Ci aveva provato Claude a far finta di niente, ma l'altro, spazientito per l'atteggiamento di ostinata indifferenza, gli si era parato davanti e poi si era seduto ordinando due bicchieri di vino.

L'oste li aveva serviti e Claude aveva tracannato il liquido senza tanti convenevoli, ma nemmeno quel gesto aveva convinto il giovane a farsi piacere quel tizio dal faccione lucido e grasso e le mani sporche e tozze.

"Esci…vieni con me".

L'ordine dell'altro era arrivato repentino e drasico e l'uomo aveva allargato di poco il pastrano mostrando un coltellaccio scuro che sbucava dalla cintura, tanto per non dar adito a fraintendimenti.

E Claude non si era certo spaventato, alzandosi con calma e prendendosi tutto il tempo per spegnere il sigaro e riporre il mozzicone nel taschino della giacca e poi uscire…

Ne aveva già conosciuti tanti di modi, più o meno bruschi, a cui la clientela affidava le proprie richieste…

Sarebbe bastato accontentarlo, quello lì, anche se si era dato dello stupido perché a prima vista non gli era parso fosse il tipo di persona interessata agli incontri che Claude offriva tanto per sbarcare il lunario.

L'avrebbe detto interessato ad altro genere di presenza, magari una cameriera grassoccia e rubiconda…

Non certo…

"Ehi…vacci piano…che maniere!" – aveva protestato Claude contro l'altro che gli aveva appoggiato con forza la mano sulla spalla sinistra, quasi abbracciandolo e poi spingendolo in un cunicolo buio a lato della bettola.

Certo ne aveva conosciuta di gente spiccia e dalle maniere rozze, ma ad un certo punto quel tizio aveva cominciato a fargli paura…

Una sorta di nebbia incosistente e vaga gli offuscava gli occhi mentre la coscienza si allarmava di fronte alla constatazione che l'altro era un uomo robusto e ben piantato e se avesse oltrepassato il limite per Claude sarebbe stato difficile reagire e di difendersi.

"Sono dieci soldi…quindici…se vuoi che io…".

Claude non si era perso d'animo.

"Ehhh…non m'interessa il tuo tariffario!" – aveva bofonchiato l'altro ricacciandolo con ancora più forza contro il muro – "Devi solo stare zitto!".

Con una mano gli aveva afferrato i polsi.

"Ti consiglio davvero di tenere la bocca chiusa altrimenti ti spezzo il collo in un istante. E vedi di fare il tuo dovere e poi parleremo…".

Claude aveva sentito il cuore correre via veloce all'impazzata e per quanto gli fosse noto quel rituale si era dato di nuovo dell'idiota e dello sprovveduto per non aver avuto la prontezza di sguasciare via dalla presa.

La mano libera dell'uomo si era insinuata infilandosi nel bordo dei calzoni dentro la stoffa e strappandola quasi.

Claude si era immobilizzato…

Era l'unico modo per trattenere la rabbia e non percepire così netto ed implacabile il dolore che si faceva strada dentro di lui assieme al respiro pesante dell'altro che adesso si era fatto contro di lui e lo schiacciava contro il muro.

La pressione contro l'intonaco ruvido e ammuffito della casa, i polsi stretti in una mano mentre l'altra si muoveva scavando ed infierendo sui muscoli, suscitando respiri spezzati, deboli, trattenuti caparbiamente per non cedere altre soddisfazioni all'altro…

Il rituale si era compiuto quasi fosse stato uno scontro, silenzioso, soffocato, tra il sesso dell'uomo che s'era imposto penetrando nella carne attraverso pochi colpi ritmati, infranti contro la muscolatura del giovane…

Sopraffatto dall'affanno doloroso a stento Calude aveva gridato e nelle orecchie il respiro affannato dell'altro a spegnersi in una specie di rantolo seguito dal calore sgorgato tra le gambe, fino a terra a gelare la stoffa dei calzoni…

Claude aveva gridato alla fine, perché l'altro voleva sentirlo gridare, voleva percepire e toccare e avere tra le sue mani quel dolore sordo che stava infliggendo silenziosamente.

Non l'aveva lasciato neppure un istante, neppure alla fine, neppure mentre quello si richiudeva la patta dei pantaloni…

 _Che diavolo voleva…_ \- si era chiesto allora Claude che aveva compreso che quello era solo l'inizio…

Il disgusto, il respiro affannato e perso, misto al respiro dell'altro sporco di vino e denti marci…

L'altro era rimasto sopra di lui…

"Bene, adesso parliamo…" – aveva esordito in tono mellifluo l'uomo riprendendo a respirargli vicino alla faccia – "Diciamo che questa sera hai avuto un assaggio di quello che ti potrebbe capitare se oserai parlare con qualcuno di quello che è successo. Tu non mi interessi ma io sono un galantuomo e posso dirti che da oggi ho un debito con te. Vedrò di saldarlo non appena avrai fatto quello che ti chiedo".

Claude aveva ascoltato in silenzio, mentre la rabbia gli era salita dentro.

Dannazione lo sapeva che quella era la sua vita…

Pensava di esserci abituato…

La nausea gli era salita allo stomaco…

Forse era stato quel maledetto sigaro.

"Lasciatemi vi prego…" – aveva biascicato – "Mi viene da vomitare…".

L'uomo aveva allentato la presa dei polsi e il ragazzo si era chinato a terra piegandosi su sé stesso e contorcendosi e vomitando la misera cena della sera.

"Non m'incanti giovanotto!" – aveva continuato l'altro afferrandolo per i capelli e sollevandogli il viso – "Ascoltami bene, mi hanno detto che conosci uno che si chiama Mòse…".

Il nome del moccioso rimbombò nella testa.

La nausea si acuì.

Era solo per quello che l'altro aveva fatto i suoi comodi…

"Mòse? Sì…lo conosco" – aveva mormorato Claude ormai senza forze.

"Bene! Allora se sai chi è, saprai che posti che frequenta e come fa a vivere? Qualcuno mi ha detto che ogni tanto si mette in mostra…".

Una risata sinistra era seguita alle parole.

"Sì…ogni tanto quel moccioso si concede i tuoi stessi svaghi, chiamiamoli così!" – aveva proseguito l'uomo ridacchiando.

Claude si era zittito.

Lo sapeva anche lui ed era per questo che aveva pedinato il bambino e avrebbe voluto ritrovarsi con Mòse da solo…

Per vedere com'era farlo con un ragazzino ancora così piccolo.

Ma quello era sempre stato più furbo di una volpe e non si era mai lasciato sorprendere da solo.

"Io voglio che tu lo segua e mi riferisca quali sono i suoi spostamenti".

"Va bene monsieur…farò come volete…".

"Non è tutto. Voglio sapere se quel moccioso si vede con una persona…un ufficiale dei Soldati della Guardia. Un ufficiale! Bada bene. Non un soldataccio qualsiasi…voglio che tu ti faccia dire da Mòse, con le buone o con le cattive, se ci va a letto e se è così…".

"Se è così?" – aveva chiesto Claude incerto.

"Non sono affari tuoi. Tu dovrai riferirmi tutto. Al resto ci penserò io. Sappi solo che se mi verrai a raccontare delle menzogne io me ne accorgerò subito. Ti farò un paio di domande e se…e se sbaglierai le risposte capirò che mi stai solo prendendo in giro. Quando avrai fatto il tuo dovere ti darò il denaro per i tuoi servizi. Compreso quello di questa notte. Intesi?".

Claude si era passato la manica della giacca sulla bocca.

Il disgusto pareva lentamente essere passato mentre un moto di rabbia istantaneo e repentino si era fatto strada nella testa.

Era per colpa di quel moccioso allora, di Mòse, che quella sera aveva dovuto lavorare senza compenso…

Lavorare…

Quel bastardo si era preso le sue belle soddifazioni, e ci era andato giù pesante…

Dannazione…si era preso tutto quello che voleva senza pagare un soldo…

Due colpi di tosse e Claude era stato costretto a sputare a terra.

Il sentore acido della saliva si era mescolato a quello aspro del sangue…

L'impeto dell'uomo lo aveva costretto a mordersi il labbro per non cedere al dolore, ai colpi che perquotevano la schiena e la carne…

"Me la pagherai…" – aveva sbiascicato Claude, mentre l'altro si allontanava dal vicolo.

Si accertò che quello se ne fosse andato davvero e nella testa l'eco delle ultime parole.

"Bada di non sgrarrare altrimenti ti faccio finire a Bicêtre…".

Claude aveva sussultato a quel nome.

Un luogo forse peggiore dell'inferno, anche per chi l'inferno l'avesse già conosciuto.

"Ti ci spedirò all'istante e quelli là dentro non sapranno più se sei un maschio o una femmina e se sei sano di mente o pazzo. In compenso, se farai bene il tuo lavoro, non avrai di che lamentarti. Quel moccioso sarà tuo e potrai farci quello che vuoi!".

Una degna ricompensa per Claude.

Quel moccioso nel bene e nel male era stato la causa di quella disavventura e ne sarebbe stato anche il rimedio, e con un poco di fortuna e di abilità, anche il suo primo investimento.

Claude era stanco di quel lavoro disgustoso.

Altri l'avrebbero fatto per lui e Mòse sarebbe stato il primo di una lunga lista.

In Rue de Vaugirard, Claude dovette fermarsi ed appiattirsi quasi contro il muro dell'edificio di fronte per non farsi notare dal moccioso che adesso se ne stava fermo sulla porta d'ingresso della servitù di una casa nobiliare, da cui era sbucata una cameriera.

Quella gli aveva detto di non essere Diane ma che l'avrebbe cercata e fatta chiamare.

Mòse si dondolava sui talloni, impaziente di comprendere quale sarebbe stato il suo prossimo incarico.

Tornarsene con tutta calma all'Entrague, laddove la giovane non avesse avuto la necessità di avvertire il fratello, oppure correre come il vento per avvertire Monsieur Alain che Mademoiselle Diane aveva la necessità della sua presenza.

E tutto doveva avvenire prima che quell'altro, quel Monsieur Alain, così sapeva chiamarsi, altrettanto veloce come una saetta non sparisse dall'albergo per andarsi a rifugiare tra le braccia di qualche fidanzata in trepida attesa…

Tanto Mòse l'aveva capito che Monsieur Alain di quella "pasta" era fatto…

E poi dove l'avrebbe cercato per riferirgli del messaggio della giovane sorella?

Di tutt'altra pasta era l'amico, Monsieur André, come aveva preso a chiamarlo Mòse.

Gentile e disponibile…

Ecco Mòse ci sperava davvero che Monsieur André e mademoiselle, anche la sua mademoiselle, non l'avessero compreso che cosa faceva lui di tanto in tanto…

Un po' per sbarcare il lunario, un po' perché Madame Velien di fatto glielo suggeriva.

E se tutto filava liscio, e se quelle carezze che ogni tanto Mòse accettava prima sulla testa a scompigliargli i capelli, e poi sulla schiena fino a scendere tra le gambe…

Gli facevano male qualche volta e allora lui doveva stringere i denti e fare finta che andava bene così e il respiro s'innalzava mentre le dita s'insinuavano entrando e spingendosi fin dove lui resisteva…

Mòse si vedeva raddoppiata la porzione di minestra assieme ad una bellissima fetta di pane dorata nell'olio con una generosa spolverata di zucchero sopra.

Ma adesso gli pareva che tutto fosse sbagliato e vergognoso e Mòse non voleva che quel giovane e la sua amica, Mademoiselle Jaryaies, lo sapessero che si era venduto per un tozzo di pane.

"Tu chi sei?".

"Mi chiamo Mòse mademoiselle. Per servirla…".

Il bambino fece un inchino agitando buffamente la manina destra.

Diane sorrise e chiese perché volesse parlarle.

Al nome di Mademoiselle Jarjayes il viso di Diane s'illuminò e quasi l'avrebbe abbracciato quel ragazzino ossuto dalla pelle bianca e sorprendentemente profumata.

"Oh…mademoiselle è stata così gentile quella sera ad accompagnarmi con la sua carrozza. Ci mancherebbe che si disturbasse ancora…ma…certo anche questa sera farò molto tardi e se Alain potesse saperlo ed accompagnarmi a casa…" – aveva confermato Diane.

Ecco finalmente che il bigliettino acquistava tutta la sua magnificente importanza.

"Mademoiselle vi ha accompagnato a casa?" – chiese Mòse incuriosito forse spinto da una soffocata e sottile gelosia.

"Sì…se non fosse stato per lei io…".

Diane si fece il segno della croce come a ringraziare qualcuno che però non era lì.

Mòse fissò l'altra come stranito, come per convincersi che non era l'unico a ricevere le attenzioni di mademoiselle.

"Ho compreso…mademoiselle…sarà fatto" – replicò Mòse a voce bassa, tirando fuori dalla tasca il pezzetto di carta e agitandolo con delicatezza davanti al naso di Diane.

Lei l'afferrò e lo aprì.

Non sapeva leggere nemmeno lei ma ormai i caratteri della grafia le erano noti come pure le parole identiche a quelle scritte nei giorni precedenti.

"Sì…sì…è giusto" – balbettò Diane rasserenata.

"Bene allora sarà mia cura consegnare questo biglietto al più presto a vostro fratello…perché Monsieur Alain è vostro fratello? Vero?" – continuò il bambino sempre più curioso.

"Sì, certo. E' mio fratello. Spero solo che questa storia finisca presto perché Alain già è costretto a fare dei turni di guardia durissimi tutti i giorni e adesso ci mancavo solo io a disturbarlo…".

"Mademoiselle…io vado…voglio rientrare subito all'hotel".

"Ma certo e mi raccomando, stai attento!" – lo pregò Diane prima di veder scomparire il ragazzino tra la moltitudine di carretti e viandanti che animavano a quell'ora Rue de Vaugirard.

Mòse s'infilò in mezzo alla folla ma subito comprese che per quanto fosse piccolo e agile non sarebbe riuscito a sgusciare facilmente tra tutta quella confusione.

Un istante di perplessità e in un baleno decise di abbandonare la strada principale, più larga e per questo affollatissima, per imboccare una stradina più piccola e meno trafficata.

Oltre che di una buona memoria Mòse godeva dell'insolita capacità di orientarsi anche in quartieri che non conosceva alla perfezione.

Era bravo a non perdersi d'animo nemmeno nel dedalo di viuzze sempre più strette e sporche che ingoiavano il viandante, per lasciarlo poi allibito davanti ad un muro scrostato e scuro che sbarrava la strada e che costringeva a tornare indietro, a meno di non osare chiedere la gentilezza di varcare la soglia di un'abitazione ed immergersi nei cunicoli segreti che collegavano i giardini interni dei palazzi per scendere giù verso i tunnel che costeggiavano le fogne di Parigi, e poi riemergere due o tre strade più a nord, verso la Senna, dall'inconfondibile odore che si spandeva più forte e nitido nel sottosuolo, piuttosto che a livello delle strade.

Mòse, al contrario, non aveva ancora sufficiente esperienza delle persone che abitavano Parigi o almeno di quelle che il bambino aveva sempre cercato di evitare per non trovarsi invischiato in incontri per lui troppo pericolosi.

Lui ci stava alla larga…

Ma se erano quelli ad intestardirsi a trovarlo…

Il rischio era di finire in un guaio.

Proprio come quello che in modo repentino e senza scampo gli piombò addosso, inchiodandolo al muro scuro e verdognolo di una casupola fatiscente, immobilizzandolo a mezzo delle mani pesanti e forti di quello che riconobbe essere tale Claude Silvien.

Mòse lo conosceva Claude e aveva sempre tentato di girarci al largo.

Anche se quello che gli aveva chiesto Claude, la prima volta che l'aveva incontrato, gli avrebbe procurato il suono secco e limpido di pochi soldi, gettati a terra con disprezzo, ma pur sempre utili a cavare la fame dallo stomaco.

L'odore fresco e pungente di un enorme rosmarino, abbarbicato nelle crepe del muro, penetrò nelle narici, mentre Mòse, impaurito, le mani strette in quelle dell'altro, aveva tentato di divincolarsi, arrivando giusto a strappare misere fogliette e rametti dell'arbusto che spandevano adesso il loro aroma ancora più intensamente.

Quello che si poteva annusare nelle cucine dell'Entrague, quando Mòse attendeva paziente un pezzetto di carne unta per benino con un ciuffo di rosmarino caldo e profumato.

Pensieri assurdi, immagini calde ed accoglienti, sospinte dall'odore dell'aromatica, accostate assieme forse per impedire alla mente di scivolare dentro l'epilogo doloroso che l'incontro presagiva.

"Finalmente c'incontriamo!" – sibilò Claude trattenendo il bambino per la giacca e puntandogli un ginocchio in mezzo alle gambe per impedirgli di sgaiattolare via.

Il vicolo era uno di quelli chiusi dopo il crollo delle ultime casupole fatiscenti sotto il peso dell'incuria e del tempo, e pareva che adesso lì ci crescesse una foresta, una specie di orto a cielo aperto, ricolmo di erbacce, fiori selvatici e appunto quel gigantesco alberello profumato, arrugginito dal freddo e dalla pioggia, ripiegato tra mattoni, menta e finocchio selvatico…

Mòse si rese conto di essere in trappola.

Si appiattì contro la parete quasi volesse scomparire dentro il muro fradicio ed ammuffito.

Non voleva che Claude lo scoprisse…

Non voleva…

Sarebbe stata la fine.

"Ma guarda un po' che bei vestiti nuovi ti sei fatto! E dimmi…" – proseguì Claude – "Chi te li ha dati? Devi esserti comportato bene per questi! Chissà quanto costano?".

"Non sono nuovi, stupido!" – rispose Mòse arrabbiato – "Sono usati ma sono puliti e sono cuciti bene e sono miei e no…non ho fatto proprio un bel niente per averli. Me li hanno regalati se t'interessa saperlo…".

Claude non si scompose.

Secondo la sua modesta esperienza, la storia sciorinata non stava proprio in piedi, ma almeno era indiretta conferma che Mòse era finito chissà come sotto la protezione o l'interesse che dir si volesse di qualche benestante benefattore.

Se poi ci fosse stata una contropartita, stava a Claude scoprirlo.

Su quella ci avrebbe scommesso la testa da che aveva imparato a camminare e a riconoscere la feccia, anche la più imbellettata e rinomata, di Parigi.

… _voglio sapere se quel moccioso ha a che fare con una persona…un ufficiale dei Soldati della Guardia. Un ufficiale! Bada bene. Non un soldataccio qualsiasi…voglio che tu ti faccia dire da Mòse, con le buone o con le cattive, se ci va a letto…_

"Non me la dai a bere ragazzino!" – continuò Claude sprezzante – "Ma dimmi un po' non sarà per caso che te la fai con qualche militare? Uno di quelli che si sono accampati all'Entrague? Sono Soldati della Guardia…e so che ci sono anche degli ufficiali. Dì la verità, Madame Velien ti fa lavorare sodo eh? Quella strega ti avrà detto di essere carino e quelli bellimbusti non ci avranno visto più. Soprattutto gli ufficiali…li conosco quelli sai…mi capita di vederli di tanto in tanto darsi un sacco di arie in qualche bettola e gonfiarsi fino a che i bottoni dorati dell'uniforme per poco non saltano via. Ma basta passarci sotto il naso una o due volte e quelli non ci vanno mica per il sottile…vogliono tutto…e se tu li accontenti…sono anche generosi. I soldi li hanno e qualcuno non è proprio spilorcio…e poi non te l'ho mai detto ma tu sei proprio bello…e adesso che sei pulito…lo sembri ancora di più!".

"Vai al diavolo, idiota!" – rispose Mòse che adesso faticava a respirare.

Claude cominciava a spazientirsi e spostò la mano dalla stoffa della giacca al collo libero e nudo.

Iniziò a stringere quel tanto che bastava per togliere aria dalla gola del bambino e farlo desidere dall'atteggiamento di sfida ed invogliarlo ad avere paura finalmente e a rivelargli quello che sapeva.

 _Con le buone o con le cattive…_

E Claude non vedeva l'ora di passare alle maniere forti.

Tanto più che lo doveva a quel mostriciattolo se la sera prima quel dannato bastardo gli era entrato dentro, e lo aveva preso e vinto riversandogli addosso quelle spinte frenetiche e diaboliche, senza nemmeno farlo respirare, senza nemmeno ascoltare il tremore del corpo, il gemito ripetuto che chiedeva un momento, solo un momento per riprendere il respiro…

Quell'onda indigena e metallica si era abbattuta su di lui…

Poteva vendicarsi così, riprendendosi adesso quello che gli era stato sottratto la sera precedente.

Senza aspettare la rivelazione di inutili segreti…

"Senti adesso mi hai stancato!".

Claude rivide marchiati a fuoco sulla carne i gesti contro di lui, la sera prima.

Immobile, schiacciato contro il muro, la carne violata e lacerata e trascinata via…

Le dita dell'uomo infilate in bocca per non farlo urlare…

Era stato quello che l'aveva fatto vomitare…

Ecco cos'era stato…

Afferrò Mòse per le spalle e lo voltò velocemente e gli si piantò addosso trattenendolo contro il muro.

Non gli era difficile ripercorrere gli stessi movimenti, animati adesso dalla rabbia e dalla disperazione di vendicarsi sull'altro.

Il viso di Mòse, schiacciato contro il muro finì quasi in mezzo ai rami folti e profumati del rosmarino. Ora l'odore era talmente intenso che quasi faticava a respirare.

L'arbusto era folto e morbido quasi. Lo aveva praticamente avvolto e lui faticava a muoversi, inchiodato lì dal corpo pesante di Claude.

"Stammi a sentire moccioso…o tu mi dici quello che voglio sapere…oppure…".

"Ma cosa diavolo vuoi da me?" – gli gridò Mòse.

"Te l'ho detto. Voglio sapere se questi vestiti te li ha dati quell'ufficiale, e perché e se ti ha chiesto di stare con lui e cosa ti chiede di fare…".

"Sei proprio un idiota Claude!" – balbettò Mòse con un filo di voce.

Non riusciva quasi più a respirare, il torace schiacciato contro il muro, le mani immobilizzate dietro la schiena e il ginocchio di Claude puntato in mezzo alle gambe.

Non poteva più controllare i muscoli, non poteva tentare di divincolarsi…

Le braccia si sarebbero spezzate, anche solo ondeggiando un poco.

Claude era troppo pesante, non poteva nemmeno sbilanciarlo.

"Spiegati!" – bisbiglio l'altro cinicamente.

Mòse trattenne il fiato qualche istante.

Poi la voce prese a correre, insieme alle lacrime, per il dolore e il tradimento che si stava consumando…

"Quella è una donna, stupido! Non è un uomo! E non mi ha mai chiesto di fare niente. Mi ha regalato questi vestiti e basta! Basta! Hai capito adesso?".

Claude si scosse a quella rivelazione.

"E' una donna? Che vai blaterando? Mi stai prendendo in giro? Credi che io sia così stupito?".

"Sì che lo sei brutto animale! Io non sono stupito. Me l'hanno detto i suoi soldati. Quella è una donna dalla testa ai piedi! E se non ci credi…".

Mòse non ce la faceva più.

Si morse il labbro per trattenersi.

Oltre non poteva andare.

Le parole avevano lasciato interdetto Claude e per qualche istante quello aveva allentato la presa stupito se davvero il moccioso avesse tanta forza da continuare a prenderlo in giro oppure…

 _Con le buone o con le cattive…_

"L'hai voluto tu!" – chiosò rabbiosamente Claude dando ad intendere di voler cambiare tattica.

Mòse intuì che l'altro non gli aveva creduto.

Con una mano Claude imprigionò i polsi di Mòse. Erano piccoli e fragili, incapaci di liberarsi da quella presa.

Il ginocchio puntato al muro tra le gambe divaricate…

L'altra mano iniziò a farsi strada infilandosi attraverso l'apertura della giacca per riuscire a sfilare la camicia e arrivare a toccarlo.

Mòse trattenne il fiato ed ebbe un ultimo sussulto tentando questa volta di staccarsi dal muro per far cadere Claude e liberarsi della sua presa.

Ma l'altro era più forte e non c'era niente da fare.

"Avanti sputa…" – righiò Claude.

"Lasciami o mi metto a gridare e tu farai una brutta fine!" – lo minacciò Mòse nel tentativo di liberarsi.

"Non penso proprio moccioso. Se lo farai dirò che mi hai provocato tu. Sai vero che fine fanno i ragazzini come te che vengono scovati a vendersi per strada? Vengono mandati di filato in riformatorio o peggio ancora in prigione e allora voglio proprio vedere se quel tizio che ha deciso di ripulirti dai tuoi pidocchi avrà il coraggio di venirti a salvare…".

Mòse rimase impietrito dalla minaccia cinica ma realistica.

Non voleva perdere mademoiselle… non adesso…

Non la sua generosità, non il suo sguardo sereno…

Non voleva perderla e l'unico modo per non perderla era tradirla.

Forse se avesse detto a Claude ciò che voleva, alla fine, lui l'avrebbe lasciato in pace e…

Mòse raccolse tutto il suo coraggio.

Si schiacciò ancora di più contro il muro.

Doveva impedire a Claude di sapere chi era…

Sarebbe stata la fine.

La mano di Claude oltrepassò la camicia e Mòse percepì il palmo freddo ruvido e disgustoso che si espandeva sulla pelle della pancia.

Il respiro di Claude si fece pesante, segno che anche lui si stava adeguando al rituale e ai gesti che loro malgrado entrambi conoscevano.

"Fammi vedere di cosa sei capace…" – gli mormorò il giovane all'orecchio e Mòse sentì venir meno le forze.

Le gambe non lo avrebbero sorretto a lungo mentre il respiro faticava ad uscire.

Ancora e ancora si aggrappò al tessuto ruvido e polveroso del muro, ficcando le dita tra i pertugi, come a voleri scomparire dentro.

"E'…è una donna stupido…" – ripetè con un filo di voce – "Te l'ho detto. E non gli interessano i ragazzini come me...è una persona per bene…semmai…".

"Semmai?" – gli fece eco Claude che adesso aveva preso a muoversi con più foga, spingendo il sesso sulle natiche, i pantaloni abbassati quel tanto che bastava a confondere il calore dei muscoli e della pelle freddamente accostata a strisciare per invogliare i sensi ed animare la carne, e poi ondeggiando pesantemente, dirigendo le dita a scovare la parte tenera e dolorosamente chiusa…

L'aria fredda acuì il terrore, richiamando alla mente le carezze spinte oltre i miseri stracci che coprivano a mala pena la giovane età di Mòse…

"No…" – piagnucolò – "Fermati…".

"Ennonno!" – lo derise l'altro sempre su di lui, il respiro pesante e la foga dell'assalto che pareva moltiplicare la forza di Claude di tenere l'altro sotto di se, contro la parete, schiacciato fin quasi a farlo soffocare.

Mòse perse il respiro…

Un dolore sordo si fece strada lentamente tra i muscoli contratti ed incapaci di cedere e per quanto l'altro avanzasse lentamente, forse più per godere di quel momento che per evitare d'essere respinto, Mòse cacciò un grido, subito zittito dalla mano che Claude gli mise sulla bocca.

Un attimo di distrazione e Mòse strinse i denti e morse quella mano con tutta la forza che aveva, costringendo Claude a gridare e a mollare la presa, non prima di aver afferrato l'altro per i vestiti per scaraventarlo a terra.

"Maledetto moccioso…adesso ti faccio vedere io!" – gli gridò avventandosi su di lui.

Mòse era disteso adesso…

I vestiti infangati…

I suoi bei vestiti nuovi.

Ci aveva messo tutto l'impegno possibile per tenerli puliti il più a lungo possibile.

Chissà la faccia di quella povera vecchia…e di mademoiselle…

I rami più secchi e fragili del rosmarino si erano piegati per cedere sotto il peso del bambino, ma altri più legnosi ed appuntiti avevano avuto la meglio sulla stoffa, strappandola, e correndo lividi e taglienti sulla pelle scoperta, infreddolita.

"No!" – urlò di nuovo Mòse tentando di rialzarsi e di sgusciare via.

Il fango lo fece scivolare e Claude gli fu addosso di nuovo, con una mano sulla nuca a spingerlo giù, con la faccia nella mota.

"Se mi lasci stare ti proverò che non ho mentito" – gridò quasi senza voce – "Quella è una donna e se tu sarai gentile con lei…vedrai…vedrai…potrai ricavarne qualcosa!".

Le parole uscirono inevitabili e taglienti dalla bocca di Mòse mentre l'altro si era fatto di nuovo su di lui e adesso lo teneva saldamente schiacciato contro il terreno.

"Che diavolo vuoi dire?".

"Quella donna…è vero che è un ufficiale…io non so perché si veste così. Ma è sempre stata gentile con me e non solo con me. Oggi…oggi…mi ha chiesto di parlare con una giovane che abita poco lontano da qui…lavora in Rue de Vaugirard…suo fratello è uno dei soldati che si trovano all' Entrague e devo avvertirlo di andare a prendere la sorella…credo che mademoiselle non voglia che quella giovane giri da sola di notte…".

"Mademoiselle? E chi diavolo è?" – ruggì Claude disorientato.

"Te l'ho detto…quella donna…mademoiselle…io la chiamo così e anche la sua governante la chiama così e anche quel suo amico…André. Nessuno deve sapere di questa storia…mademoiselle aiuta le persone e non vuole che nessuno lo sappia. Ha accompagnato a casa quella giovane…e lei…non penso che abbia voluto niente in cambio. Ti basta questo? Chi farebbe una cosa del genere per una cameriera?" – piagnucolò Mòse mentre le parole gli uscivano a stento.

Non era bene ciò che stava rivelando…

Quel segreto così pulito e prezioso stava scivolando nelle mani viscide e sporche di Claude Silvien…

E non ci sarebbe rimasto a lungo.

"E' vero quello che dici?" – grugnì Claude poco convinto.

"Ma sì, guarda…" – pigolò Mòse estraendo il biglietto dalla tasca e tirando su con il naso – "Questo biglietto l'ha scritto quella donna. Lei è una specie di messaggera tra quella giovane ed il fratello…vedi?".

Claude vide la grafia pulita e distinta sul foglio.

Nemmeno lui sapeva leggere ma a quel punto aveva tra le mani svariate informazioni che avrebbero senz'altro fatto gola al tizio della sera prima.

"Come si chiama quella giovane?" – chiese spazientito.

Non sapeva leggere…

Le informazioni gli servivano tutte.

"Diane…Soisson…sì…" - balbettò Mòse – "Si chiama così…".

"Sta bene…ma se mi hai mentito…".

Il respiro ancora affannato, le membra eccitate e scosse dall'assalto che lui stesso aveva deciso di interrompere per avere modo di prendersi la rivincita in santa pace in un altro momento, in un altro luogo, dove avrebbe avuto quel moccioso tutto per sé per fare cose ben più interessanti di quelle che non era accaduto in quel cunicolo sudicio…

Con Mòse ci avrebbe saldato i conti quando quella storia fosse finita, tanto più che quell'altro gli aveva promesso che il moccioso sarebbe stato suo.

Adesso quello gli serviva tutto intero, per…

Claude si rialzò sprezzante e si riabbotonò i calzoni dando un calcio ad una pietra che si trovava li vicino.

"Voglio vederla!" – chiosò risoluto tornando con lo sguardo verso Mòse.

La nuova richiesta gelò il sangue dell'altro.

"Cosa? No…io non posso…".

Claude si fece di nuovo sopra Mòse e questa volta lo colpì con una sberla talmente forte che il bambino rotolò all'indietro finendo contro il muretto.

Il calore aspro e minerale del sangue scese in gola, macchiando l'anima e la povera camicetta bianca.

"Tu non sei nella posizione di dirmi di no, siamo intesi? Ti ho detto che voglio vederla e così sarà. Lascio a te la scelta. Io ti starò addosso e se proverai ad avvertire qualcuno di quello che è accaduto ti assicuro che sarai tu a fare una brutta fine…".

Claude afferrò Mòse per la giacca e lo sollevò letteralmente da terra. Gli passò le mani con gesti di disprezzo sui vestiti impolverati.

"Rimettiti in sesto moccioso e vedi di fare quello che ti ho detto. Guai se parli. Fammi sapere quando potrò vederla…lascio a te la scelta del luogo e del posto…ma fai in fretta. Non mi piace aspettare…".

Gli ordini si susseguirono repentini e secchi e Claude buttò a terra il foglietto con la richiesta che Mòse doveva portare ad Alain.

Il vociare di una strada più affollata delle altre che Mòse riuscì a raggiungere barcollando sulle gambette lo colpì quasi come un pugno nello stomaco.

Non si sentiva in salvo…

Anzi, adesso avrebbe voluto scomparire da quella maledetta città, perché adesso l'unica cosa bella che gli fosse mai capitata nella vita, lui stava per perderla, e l'unico responsabile di quella disfatta sarebbe stato lui.

Si lavò le mani alla meno peggio in una fontana e poi riprese a passo lento e malfermo la via per arrivare all'Entrague.

Avrebbe voluto piangere Mòse, mentre sollevava lo sguardo e incrociava quello dolce e sereno e caldo di quel soldato, quello moro, quell'altro per intenderci…

Non Monsieur Alain, il fratello di Diane.

"Mi dispiace non c'è" – rispose André quando si sentì chiedere da piccolo dove si trovasse Alain – "E' uscito prima questa sera. Perché volevi vederlo?".

Mòse comprese che aveva fatto tardi e che non sarebbe riuscito ad eseguire fino in fondo le istruzioni di mademoiselle.

"E adesso come faccio?" – balbettò estraendo il foglietto stropicciato dalla tasca.

André lo prese e lo lesse.

Una sensazione strana lo percorse.

Una grafia pulita ed elegante che gli pareva di aver già visto.

Di nuovo…

Magari era la grafia comune a tutti quelli che avevano studiato, le dame di compagnia comprese.

Mòse era sulle spine e fissava André con sguardo disperato.

Lui comprese immediatamente quale fosse la questione.

"Dovevi consegnarlo ad Alain?".

Mòse annuì ma si rammentò che mademoiselle gli aveva raccomandato di non rivelare a nessuno il circolo assolutamente tortuoso che portava all'origine di quel biglietto.

Così si limitò ad ammettere che il biglietto era stato portato poco prima e che lui si era incaricato di consegnarlo ma se n'era dimenticato…

Forse sarebbe bastato a colmare il guaio in cui si era cacciato.

Una spiegazione che non convinse André, che pure si accorse dello stato dell'abbigliamento, impolverato e strappato, così diverso da quello del giorno prima, che deponeva più per una zuffa bella tosta in cui il moccioso doveva essere incappato, suo malgrado o meno non era dato da intenderlo.

"Andrò io, non preoccuparti".

La proposta di André illuminò il viso di Mòse.

"Davvero monsieur? Non vi dispiace?".

"No…" – André tirò un sospiro – "Conosco Alain e conosco la situazione di sua sorella Diane. Le avevo detto che se fosse stato necessario mi sarei offerto di accompagnarla a casa. Quindi puoi stare tranquillo e toglierti quello sguardo triste dalla faccia. A proposito…ti è successo qualcosa?".

"No…monsieur…no…sono scivolato…non ho visto una pozzanghera e ci sono caduto dentro come uno scemo!" – balbettò Mòse ritraendosi nel cono d'ombra del corridoio.

André si ritrovò sempre più perplesso.

Dalla spiegazione di Mòse…

E dalla consatazione che Alain avrebbe potuto intuire dell'arrivo di quel messaggio da parte di Diane, ma quel bellimbusto, invece di aspettare qualche minuto in più, se l'era svignata prima del tempo, come un ladro, sparendo nel nulla.

Non era da lui…

André tornò dentro la stanza e in poco tempo si ritrovò nell'atrio mentre Mòse gli camminava accanto, con passo lento ma espressione rassicurata che la disavventura non fosse stata causa di un altro problema.

Il bambino rimase con lo sguardo fisso verso André finchè non lo vide scomparire nel buio della strada.

Stava per rientrate quando inavvertitamente andò ad urtare una persona che stava a sua volta facendo ingresso nell'hotel.

Era talmente stanco Mòse…

In fondo era solo un bambino e con quello che aveva passato in quelle poche ore…

Un piccolo urto, un piede messo in fallo e Mòse andò giù a terra come un sacco vuoto.

"Ehi? Che ti succede?".

Quella voce la conosceva…

Mòse ci provò a rispondere ma era così stanco e aveva avuto così paura e le parole proprio non ce la facevano ad uscire. Gli pareva di sentire caldo laggiù nella pancia e gli faceva male la gola perché le lacrime gli avevano colmato gli occhi fin quasi ad impedirgli di vedere la strada per tutto il tragitto che aveva fatto a ritroso fino all'hotel e poi erano scese e avevano soffocato il respiro.

E adesso la gola bruciava e anche i graffi ch'era riuscito a lavare alla meno peggio…

Una sensazione di fresco lo scosse e poi gli occhi, quegli occhi che ormai avevano preso ad osservarlo ogni volta che si incontravano…

"Come ti senti?" – chiese Oscar alla vista del bambino che si svegliava.

"Bene…mademoiselle…" – pigolò l'altro.

"Ma cosa è successo? Sei caduto in mezzo alla sala, non ti senti bene?".

"Mi spiace di averti urtato…".

Una voce rieccheggiò alle spalle di mademoiselle.

Mòse intravide la sagoma di un ufficiale che non conosceva.

La divisa molto diversa da quella dei soldati che giravano per l'hotel in quei giorni…

Oscar era accanto a Mòse e lo osservava con sguardo scuro.

Il bambino chiuse gli occhi di nuovo immaginando lo stato dei suoi vestiti e che mademoiselle dovesse essersene già accorta.

Non erano passati che pochi giorni da che li aveva ricevuti e già erano ridotti in pessime condizioni.

Si strinse la giacchetta addosso e fece per alzarsi. Balcollò di nuovo e Oscar tentò di sorreggerlo afferrandolo per un braccio.

Mòse si sentì di nuovo in trappola. Non aveva importanza se quelle erano le braccia di mademoiselle che non gli aveva, ne gli avrebbe mai, fatto del male.

Per quel giorno ne aveva avuto abbastanza, voleva solo andarse via a leccarsi le ferite e rimuginare sul patto assurdo e pericoloso che ormai lo legava a Claude.

Gli pareva che stare vicino a mademoiselle equivalesse a mentirle e così preferì distogliere lo sguardo non prima di aver effettuato uno scarno resoconto della sua missione.

"Ho cercato quel soldato…Monsieur Alain…".

"Gli hai consegnato il biglietto?".

Oscar era in ginocchio accanto al divanetto dove aveva portato Mòse dopo che il bambino era svenuto in mezzo alla sala.

"Non ho potuto…" – balbettò l'altro.

"Come?".

Il tono si alterò impercettibilmente sospinto da un duplice presagio…

Il primo, fin troppo ovvio, che il sistema piuttosto contorto di scambio di comunicazioni avrebbe potuto inavvertitamente incepparsi, con il rischio di mettere Diane in pericolo…

Oscar stava già per rialzarsi e congedare il Maggiore Girodel che le era accanto ed avviarsi verso Rue de Vaugirard quando le parole di Mòse la inchiodarono letteralmente sui suoi passi, sulle sue incertezze, sulle sue assurde e stupide convinzioni che ogni cosa sarebbe andata nella maniera di sempre e nulla in fondo che lei non volesse sarebbe cambiato nella sua vita.

Lei non voleva infatti…

Lei non avrebbe voluto che…

Il secondo inaspettato presagio…

"Ho dato il biglietto a quel soldato…quell'altro…Monsieur André…" – mormorò Mòse ormai privo di forze.

"André?" – ripetè Oscar con un filo di voce.

"Sì…lui mi ha detto che il suo amico era già uscito. Ma anche lui conosce Mademoiselle Diane e sa dove lavora e quindi ci sarebbe andato lui…ad accompagnarla a casa…e ora scusatemi…".

Mòse volò letteralmente via, spinto dalla delusione di essere a tal punto debole e vulnerabile da non essere riuscito a difendere il proprio affetto per mademoiselle.

Scomparve nel corridoio che dava verso le cucine mentre Oscar…

Non si aspettava che il cuore perdesse la sua corsa, il suo battito regolare, per avventurarsi in una specie di rimbombo disarmonico e soffocante, tanto che il respiro dovette accelerare quasi a compensare il senso di smarrimento che l'aveva presa al pensiero che André, André…

Sarebbe stato André a riaccompagnare Diane a casa.

… _un amico…Alain l'ha portato una volta a casa nostra…mio fratello ha voluto fargli conoscere la nostra famiglia. Si chiama André…è una persona molto gentile e…_

L'intenso rumoreggiare dell'atrio dove Oscar era entrata, seguita dal Maggiore Girodel, le parve l'avrebbe fatta impazzire.

Ogni giorno, ogni ora, ogni istante che passava diventava più vulnerabile di fronte a sé stessa, di fronte all'ignoto, di fronte a ciò che in fondo lei stessa aveva voluto e chiesto.

Essere ed esistere come un uomo.

E non appoggiarsi più a nessuno, nemmeno ad André.

"Oscar…state bene?" – chiese Victor tentando di incontrare lo sguardo di lei.

Il consueto e rispettabile voi era tornato a distanziare lo spazio tra loro…

"Sì…" – si affrettò a rispondere lei nonostante lo sguardo tradisse un guizzo disorientato ed incerto, così diverso dalla consueta freddezza e risolutezza.

"Perdonatemi se sono arrivato fin qui…volevo vedervi e scusarmi ancora con voi…".

Oscar lo guardò di nuovo.

La distanza da sempre esistita, quella che li divideva, era stata riproposta per rassicurarla e per consentirle di restare nella sua torre solitaria…

E magari perché fosse finalmente lei ad annullarla quella distanza.

Oscar invece si ritrovò sorprendentemente in trappola.

Una trappola che lei stessa era riuscita a creare, con sue stesse mani.

André adesso stava correndo verso Rue de Vaugirard in attesa che Diane finisse di lavorare, per poi riaccompagnarla a casa…

 _Diane e André…_

Forse André aveva già deciso di fare ciò che lei stessa gli aveva chiesto.

Essere libero e vivere liberamente la propria vita…

Dunque amare era anche questo…

Soffrire, perdersi, dissolversi, mutare pelle e anima e sentimenti e rivelarsi come neppure a se stessi ci si rivela…

Un nodo le chiuse la gola.

Lo sguardo di Oscar si posò di colpo sul biglietto che Girodel le stava porgendo.

"Sono venuto anche per portarvi un messaggio di Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta".

Lei l'afferrò e lo aprì. Le tremavano le mani.

La regina le chiedeva se le fosse stato possibile raggiungerla al Trianon dove si trovava da qualche giorno insieme al Principe Joseph ormai da tempo ammalato e sempre più di frequente costretto ad una vita ritirata, lontano dalla corte. Joseph chiedeva spesso di Oscar, da quando lei aveva lasciato la Guardia Reale, e Maria Antonietta desiderava solo accontentare forse uno degli ultimi desideri del figlio.

"Sì, me n'ero scordata…" – mormorò massaggiandosi la tempia.

"Una richiesta di Sua Maestà?" – azzardò Girodel che pareva conoscere già il tenore del messaggio.

"Vorrebbe che andassi al Trianon per fare visita al delfino…".

"Lo immaginavo. Il principe chiede sempre della sua amica. Io stesso mi fermo spesso a parlare con lui e gli racconto di ciò che ora fate a Parigi. E' questo lo rende molto felice. Ma avrebbe il desiderio che voi tornaste a trovarlo…".

"Certo…allora domani…ci andrò domani…" – mormorò Oscar chiusa nei suoi dannati pensieri.

"Permettetemi di accompagnarvi…" – esordì Girodel d'istinto – "Vi prego non rifiutate. Sarebbe un onore per me e poi vorrei comunque rimediare al mio increscioso comportamento dell'altra sera…".

Oscar non si stupì della richiesta.

Lo immaginava che Girodel non avrebbe desistito facilmente e che avrebbe fatto di tutto per farsi perdonare o perlomeno riguadagnare la sua fiducia.

 _C'è andato quel soldato…come si chiama…André…lui mi ha detto che il suo amico era già uscito ma conosce Diane e sa dove quella giovane lavora e quindi andrà lui per accompagnarla a casa…_

 _André e Diane…_

Amare era anche questo…

Scusarsi per aver "dimostrato" i propri sentimenti, magari nel modo sbagliato, ma pur sempre istinti del cuore che lei aveva ascoltato dentro di sé solo una volta per poi relegarli immediatamente in fondo all'anima, in fondo alle viscere, senza poterli mostrare o vivere liberamente.

Anche André le aveva chiesto perdono…

Oscar lo ricordava bene, anche se aveva faticato a riconoscere la sua voce, in mezzo alle lacrime.

"E sia…" – mormorò piano Oscar – "Domani andremo al Trianon".

"Oh…vi ringrazio. Il principe sarà felice di rivedervi…".

 _Forse…_

 _Forse anche tu saresti felice…_

 _Se io ti lasciassi andare…_

"Questo è cioccolato!" – esclamò ridendo Diane mentre pochi passi avanti ad André, in Rue du Temple, camminava annusando l'aria di quella inaspettata e piacevole serata autunnale attraverso le vie di Parigi.

La notte si apriva scivolando umida e nebbiosa…

Lui sorrise.

Almeno quella sera non ci sarebbe stato nessuno a contestare i commenti di Diane.

Lei si era rassegnata a tornare a casa da sola non vedendo Alain e la mente si era concentrata a raggiungere le vie poco più affollate del centro, per mescolarsi e mimetizzarsi nel via vai delle ultime ore.

Pochi passi dalla residenza dei Livrer e si era sentita chiamare.

Immediatamente non l'aveva riconosciuto e così si era tirata il cappuccio sulla testa quasi pensando di scomparirci dentro per imboccare Rue de Vaugirad praticamente deserta a quell'ora, ma poi Diane era rimasta lì, incredula ed un poco stralunata, nello scorgere il volto chiaro e sereno e conosciuto di André.

E adesso nemmeno lei poteva credere che quella sera, quel percorso sempre uguale ed insidioso, si sarebbe rivelato all'improvviso un momento speciale, solo suo.

"Credo di sì…e credo anche…" – aveva risposto André.

"Sssshhh" – l'aveva zittito Diane che si era voltata tornando verso di lui, appoggiandogli l'indice sulla bocca - "Aspetta…non dirmi niente…".

André si ammutolì in attesa di conoscere la risposta a quella specie di gioco.

Diane si fermò chiuse gli occhi tentando di comprendere.

Li riaprì scuotendo la testa come a dire non lo so…non so cos'è…

Lei e André si erano fermati accanto ad un locale non eccessivamente illuminato ma all'apparenza meno insidioso di altri.

"E' cannella…" – rispose André respirando piano il sentore dolce ed aspro allo stesso tempo e nella mente l'odore dei libri della biblioteca di casa Jarjayes, polverosi e antichi, che sapevano di viaggi lontani vissuti nelle immagini giallognole di piramidi e torri e dune di sabbia, e poi la voce della nonna che lo chiamava e lui si fiondava ad assaggaiare quella bevanda assolutamente sublime, beandosi fin dal primo sentore che si spandeva calmo e pieno per le stanze, per poi restare con lo sguardo assorto sulle bollicine d'aria imprigionate nella densa e dolce consistenza.

"Cannella?" – obiettò Diane curiosa.

"Sì…si tratta di una spezia. Viene usata per profumare il cioccolato e i dolci…".

"Tu l'hai mai assaggiata?".

"Sì…diverse volte…".

Per Diane quello era uno strano profumo.

André si soffermò sul viso della giovane. Anche lei adesso lo guardava, e se ne stava li, con la brezza che scivolava tra i capelli e…

"Aspetta…solo un momento…".

André si avviò verso il piccolo locale scomparendovi dentro.

Quello era effettivamente un posto poco adatto ai popolani e Diane se ne rimase a guardare le luci fioche ed un poco tremolanti.

Qualche passo su e giù e le mani scaldate con l'alito e Diane vide uscire André, che camminava piano e si avvicinava.

"Siediti là…" – le indicò un muretto poco lontano dal lampione ad olio - "Tieni…è per te…".

André le porse una piccola tazza di porcellana bianca.

Diane sulle prime eseguì gli ordini e si ritrovò le mani a contatto con la tazza tiepida mentre il liquido scuro e denso emanava un aroma dolce e speziato, pungente quai, ma al tempo stesso caldo e tondo, imprigionato nelle volute di vapore fragrante.

"Ma…io…".

Diane non sapeva che dire.

"Assaggiala…un poco per volta però perché molto calda. E' cioccolata alla cannella…sai sono rimasto stupito anch'io di trovare ancora aperto a quest'ora questo posto. Di solito ci venivo con mia nonna quando ero più piccolo. A lei piaceva ogni tanto venire a Parigi per scovare qualche pezzo di stoffa a buon mercato e di buona qualità per i suoi abiti e anche per i miei. E a mezzogiorno mi portava proprio qui. Alle volta capitava che …".

"Che?" – insistette Diane che se ne stava li, ferma, nella penombra, con le mani scaldate e il naso umido solleticato dal sentore quasi piccante.

"No… non importa" – si corresse André – "Dai prova ad assaggiarla…se si fredda poi non ha lo stesso sapore".

Diane girò una due, tre volte il cucchiaino e poi tirò su una piccola quantita di cioccolato caldo.

Ci soffiò sopra e infine prima sulle labbra, poi in bocca, assaporò l'assoluta novità che percepì dapprima espandersi dolcemente e poi raggiungerla in gola colpendola, quasi come una piccola frustata che le schioccava dentro, correndo a catturare tutti gli altri sensi…

Fin giù, fin nella pancia…

Un viaggio breve ma intenso che la costrinse quasi a respirare piano per non disperdere il gusto percepito e impose di assaggiarne un altro cucchiaino e poi un altro ancora.

André rimase lì a guardare Diane, sorprendendosi di quanto bastasse poco alle volte, una inezia come regalare una tazza di cioccolato caldo ad una giovane che forse non l'aveva mai conosciuto, per sentire il cuore sollevarsi, inebriarsi quasi.

Un ricordo lontano s'insinuò nella sua mente…

Un'immagine altrettanto calda e familiare e struggente, generata dal sentore pungente e nitido della cannella che sua nonna aggiungeva, qualche volta, alla cioccolata che preparava per lui e per la sua bambina…

Ecco quello che qualche volta accadeva…

Oscar e André immobili, lo sguardo a fissare il rivolo caldo e scuro che colmava le tazze, mentre l'acquolina stuzzicava i sensi…

E il tempo che quella roba si raffreddasse per evitare di scottarsi non passava mai…

André vide Diane allungare il cucchiaino.

"Assaggiala anche tu! E' buonissima. Non avevo mai mangiato nulla di simile…".

Il sentore lo colpì espandendo quel vago ricordo che si ampliò fino a colmarlo di sensazioni…

André si sentì improvvisamente stanco e rassegnato, incapace di schernirsi e rifiutare l'offerta.

Si lasciò imboccare da Diane due volte e lasciò scorrere nella pancia e nella mente quel sorso di passato, anche se poi riaprì gli occhi e osservò, non potè non farlo, lo sguardo nocciola e chiaro e limpido di Diane.

Era così diversa dalle giovani che aveva conosciuto nella sua vita.

Così ingenua e pulita e solare e…

"Aspetta…".

Diane allungò il dito indice posandolo sulle labbra di André e scorrendo su di esse per raccogliere un piccolo sbaffo di cioccolata.

Quel contatto la fece sussultare e subito ritrasse la mano come per scusarsi dell'invadenza.

Invece André mantenne lo sguardo su di lei come per aggrapparsi ad esso, come a dirle che non c'era nulla di male e che, anzi, era piacevole lasciarsi attraversare dalla spontaneità di un gesto non calcolato, esuberante quasi…

André sentì che non aveva più voglia di accogliere scuse banali dettate dall'etichetta e dalla convenienza.

Mantenne lo sguardo su quello di Diane, sorridendole…

Nessun'altra parola.

L'altra rimase lì, ancora un po'. Le mani scaldate dal tepore della ceramica vuota. Poi si alzò correndo dentro la locanda per riportare la tazza.

Nessuno dei due parlò più per il resto del tragitto.

Camminarono in silenzio, ascoltando i passi sulla strada, attutiti dal fango ormai rappreso, e poco lontano l'impetuoso scorrere della Senna.

"Grazie davvero per questa…per avermi accompagnato!" – esclamò Diane voltandosi verso André.

Lei ora lo sovrastava quasi, ferma alcuni gradini più su mentre lui la osservava e attendeva che entrasse.

"Non preoccuparti. L'ho fatto con piacere. So quanto Alain tenga a te e mi sembrava il minimo per un amico…".

"Oh…".

Diane parve istintivamente delusa dalla risposta.

André l'aveva accompagnata a casa solo perché lei era la sorella di Alain.

Un altro gesto istintivo…

Si sporse verso di lui allargando le braccia e chiudendole su di lui e stringendolo forte.

"Va bene. Grazie…lo stesso…" – rispose lasciandolo subito e rientrando velocemente in casa.

E André se ne rimase lì, con il corpo attraversato da quella stretta, dolce e calda, e la mente attraversata da quella strana risposta…

 _Grazie lo stesso…_

Sulle labbra il sentore di cannella pungente e tonda.

Si voltò per tornare sui suoi passi.

Si accorse che per tutto il tragitto dal Rue de Vaugirard alla casa di Diane lui…

Non aveva rivolto il pensiero a lei…

Ad Oscar…

Si sorprese di quella considerazione.

Era difficile che la mente, in un modo o nell'altro, non fosse attraversata dalla memoria di lei, ci era talmente abituato che ormai la sua testa era perennemente occupata dal pensiero di lei, qualsiasi cosa stesse lei facendo, che le fosse accanto o che lei si trovasse chissà dove.

Persino quando dormiva gli pareva di pensare a lei e…

Sollevò lo sguardo verso le finestre più alte dell'Entrague...

Notre Dame batteva la mezzanotte.

"Buonanotte Oscar…" – mormorò tra sé e sé, nell'ultimo pensiero della giornata.

193


	13. Per tacer dello zenzero

_**Per tacer dello zenzero**_

Adesso iniziava ad avere paura e a sentirsi stranamente ridicola…

La rabbia della rassegnazione l'aveva condotta alla rassegnazione di tutto.

Alla vicinanza di chiunque deviasse il folle disegno di bastare a sé stessa e non temere più il cuore impazzito a cui aveva attribuito il fallimento…

Nessuna storia d'amore, semplicemente un'amicizia sprecata, andata in frantumi…

Il cambio di passo era stato quindi inevitabile per ritrovare l'equilibrio perduto.

Ed era stato semplice convenire che quella vicinanza dovesse essere tagliata e distrutta.

Era bastato uscire dal dorato palcoscenico di Versailles, per calcare le scene della fangosa e fredda Paris.

Aveva pensato sarebbe stato semplice liberare André…

Intendeva dal suo ruolo di attendente e servitore…

Liberare lui in realtà per rendere libera sé stessa.

Le briglie strette, il mantello chiuso, il cappuccio calato sul capo, il vento cristallino insinuato sulla pelle, Oscar sentiva scivolarle addosso il freddo incombente e cupo che toglieva il respiro e la costringeva a trattenersi per restare salda e non colpire le reni del cavallo per lanciarsi in una folle corsa che l'avrebbe condotta via da lì.

A cosa diavolo aveva pensato quel maledetto giorno in cui aveva deciso di non aver più bisogno di lui?

Il tempo…

Quello in cui ogni giorno s'incontravano e discutevano e ridevano e si battevano in duello e cavalcavano…

Il tempo in cui erano insieme…

Quel tempo non c'era più.

No…

Quel tempo non c'era mai stato.

Gli anni, i giorni, persino gli istanti, lui li aveva vissuti diversamente, intensamente, amando…

Lui l'amava, anche allora.

Anni di sofferenza e passione, anni che avevano plasmato i gesti, la voce, i silenzi…

Per lei, invece, quegli anni erano trascorsi e basta.

Adesso, proprio adesso, essi iniziavano ad acquistare una dimensione a lei assolutamente sconosciuta…

Adesso Oscar iniziava ad avere paura.

E si ritrovava incredula e disorientata, quasi venisse a mancarle l'aria e il riposo e la sensazione che il cuore battesse ancora e lei fosse viva.

Forse perché, nel mattino chiaro e limpido che si schiudeva davanti ai due cavalieri da poco usciti da Rue Saint Jaques e diretti a Plane de Grenelle, la deviazione verso l'ansa della Senna sulla via che conduceva a Versailles richiamava quel tempo antico, capace di aprirsi un varco nella mente ed invaderla e colmarla.

Una volta giunti alla reggia, il percorso si sarebbe inoltrato attraverso i giardini, lungo la strada che conduceva al Petit Trianon.

Un richiamo al passato…

Quando ancora lei non conosceva la realtà dei fatti.

Come liberare un uomo da quel passato?

Come liberarlo dall'amore, dal sentimento, dall'unione, dalla vicinanza, dalla complicità, dall'affetto?

Forse stava accadendo proprio questo.

André e Diane…

Un nuovo affetto, un nuovo sentimento, una nuova complicità…

Un nuovo amore…

 _Paris_ si affacciò alla mente.

 _Paris_ si stava contraendo giorno dopo giorno…

Come pietra che non può più sopportare il peso e s'incrina e geme e resiste e alla fine cede, disfatta, distrutta, sgretolata.

Il tempo, quell'altro tempo, quello di allora, non c'era più, sostituito da un altro tempo che pareva condurre verso una fine irreversibile e segnata.

Oscar ne percepiva il sentore, ora, più netto, per le strade, dove si poteva cogliere tutta la sua drammatica incombenza.

Ne percepiva l'odore nei giorni che si dispiegavano davanti.

Lei e André…

Il tempo vissuto insieme…

Quel tempo non c'era più.

André e Diane…

Ora che l'aveva conosciuta le era parsa una giovane sincera e pulita…

Capace di vivere la propria vita in armonia con il suo tempo ed i suoi sogni.

Capace di osservare la realtà meglio di quanto fosse mai stata capace di fare lei, colma dell'arrogante smania di avere il controllo su tutto.

Ora che vedeva raramente André…

Ora che André aveva conosciuto Diane…

Oscar si rese conto che la sua vita ed il suo tempo la conducevano insipiegabilmente verso di lui.

La mente correva continuamente alla notte appena trascorsa.

Da quando Mòse aveva detto che sarebbe andato proprio André ad accompagnare Diane a casa…

Quello era divenuto pensiero fisso.

Quello stava accadendo nella sua vita.

Non quella di ufficiale al comando dei Soldati della Guardia Metropolitana di Parigi.

Non quella di figlia del Generale Jarjayes.

E nemmeno quella d'inconsapevole donna amata dal Maggiore Girodel.

Ma quell'altra vita, quella di cui lei, lentamente, stava acquistando consapevolezza.

Ce l'avevano sospinta, impetuosi come onde di un mare in tempesta, i pensieri su quanto si stava dipanando davanti ai suoi occhi e che l'avevano tenuta sveglia fin quasi all'alba.

E adesso si sentiva stanca quasi fosse tornata da una battaglia.

Ormai ne sapeva poco o nulla di lui…

Un brivido scosse i pensieri.

Perché nel profondo del cuore sperava di sbagliarsi?

Perché dentro la coscienza chiedeva ad André di non mutare il suo tempo e di aspettarla?

Sollevò lo sguardo di fronte a sé, come per trovarla quell'immagine, il viso, il suo viso, nella campagna che ora si apriva luminosa e ampia, lontano dai miasmi e dai vicoli bui di Parigi.

 _André…_

Oscar vide improvvisamente quel volto davanti a sé, anche se lontano, lo vide e lo riconobbe e si rese conto che André non era mai andato lontano da lei e che il suo tempo lui l'aveva vissuto sempre accanto a lei.

Nell'istante fugace di uno sguardo quel tempo si ripeteva, nuovo ogni volta, e per pochi istanti "era" istintivamente solo loro, strappato al tempo che scorreva intorno a loro…

Un pezzetto di tempo, solo per loro.

Non al tempo degli altri, di tutti quelli che chiedevano alla loro vita di andare in un'altra direzione.

Era davvero così?

Era davvero lei adesso ad invocare una sorta di consenso, tacito, per quella vita assurda che lei era riuscita a ritagliarsi, immersa in quel ruolo che aveva deciso di interpretare?

 _Forse era questo l'amore_ – si disse.

Una forza talmente grande e potente ed assoluta da superare la volontà stessa di chi ama e che sa sempre dove condurre…

Attraverso il tempo della vita di colui che si ama…

Non perché si abbia la certezza che prima o poi quell'amore verra ricambiato.

Ma perché ad esso non c'è scampo.

Ad esso non si può sfuggire.

Oscar sollevò lo sguardo a spaziare verso l'orizzonte.

Di nuovo il presente la richiamava al suo accompagnatore che non aveva praticamente aperto bocca durante tutto il viaggio.

Il Maggiore Victor Girodel pareva a disagio nonostante fosse stato lui ad insistere per accompagnarla.

D'altra parte sarebbe stato difficile se non impossibile per chiunque insinuarsi in un qualsiasi ragionamento e provare a contestarlo o modificarlo, quando l'interlocutore – ossia lei - se ne stava zitto, immerso nei propri pensieri.

Oscar si riconobbe…

Lei era così, rabbia e silenzi, freddo e distacco.

Solo così riusciva a tenere sotto controllo ogni cosa…

Non proprio tutto…

Lo sguardo azzurro e limpido di Joseph la raggiunse e lei non potè fare a meno di abbracciarlo, in spregio a qualsiasi etichetta.

Il corpo, il proprio, nel corpo del piccolo, si rese conto che il bambino era cresciuto dall'ultima volta che l'aveva visto, anche se il volto era magro e pallido, le ossa leggere, fragili, quasi di cristallo.

Un gesto scortese e quel corpo ripiegato su sé stesso sarebbe andato in frantumi.

Una malattia insidiosa e perfida che divora e consuma…

Ancora _Paris_ si affacciò alla mente…

L'esistenza del Delfino di Francia somigliava ogni giorno di più a _Paris…_

Pietra che non può sopportare più alcun peso e allora si contrae nell'anima e s'incrina e geme e resiste e alla fine cede, disfatta, distrutta, sgretolata.

 _Paris,_ madre insidiosa di un altro bambino, Mòse, poco più grande di Joseph…

"Mademoiselle…sono contento…siete venuta…".

Il corpo fragile indugiò un poco addosso a quello di mademoiselle, più grande e forte.

"Principe Joseph…perdonatemi per non avervi fatto visita prima…".

"Non importa Oscar…" - la voce di Maria Antonietta si unì a quella del figlio - "Ora siete qui e siamo veramente felici di vedere che state bene…".

Il tono era mesto ma sincero.

"Joseph, da bravo, vorresti fare tu compagnia ad Oscar ed al Maggiore Girodel?".

Il bambino raggiante prese per mano Oscar quasi trascinadola via.

"Ma certo maman. Venite Oscar…venite con me…c'è un nuovo pony nella fattoria e poi ci sono le caprette…".

Un cenno di commiato alla sovrana…

"Maestà…".

"Non preoccupatevi Oscar. Verrò più tardi. Ho necessità di parlare con l'ambasciatore austriaco e con un messaggiero da Vienna ma poi mi unirò a voi…".

"Vienna?" – esclamò il piccolo Joseph – "Allora lo zio è venuto a trovarmi? C'è anche lui?".

Maria Antonietta sorrise.

"No, no piccolo. Tuo zio Joseph non c'è. Ma so che ti ha fatto portare i dolci allo zenzero che ti piacciono tanto. Promettimi che li assaggerai…".

"Oh…va bene maman…sarò bravo allora…".

Il bambino si voltò e afferrò altrettanto saldamente la mano del Maggiore Girodel che rimase qualche istante sorpreso dalla spontaneità del Delfino.

La regina indugiò sulla figura di Oscar turbata dall'accenno all'ambasciatore.

Uno sguardo...

Maria Antonietta fece cenno di no, mestamente, alludendo all'implicita richiesta sull'esistenza di problemi…

"Ho scritto a mio fratello, l'Imperatore Joseph, che suo nipote…che suo nipote sta morendo…" – mormorò Maria Antonietta con un filo di voce trattenendo le lacrime – "E lui mi ha risposto…dice di farmi coraggio…ha inviato alcuni doni per Joseph, il pony di cui vi ha parlato e alcuni libri. Invece quei dolci allo zenzero che si preparano in Austria e che sono sempre piaciuti a mio figlio…quelli…quelli li ho fatti preparare io per Joseph. Il protocollo non consente che la famiglia reale accetti doni del genere…quei dolci non vengono dall'Austria…ma per Joseph era troppo importante sapere che erano un regalo di suo zio e così…ho preferito dirgli che glieli aveva mandati mio fratello…sapete…quando ero piccola erano i miei dolci preferiti. E forse mio figlio ha imparato a riconoscere l'odore della spezia…ma adesso…non mangia più nemmeno quelli…".

Oscar continuava ad ascoltare Maria Antonietta.

Non si trattava del protocollo e la donna respirò a fondo, passandosi una mano sulla guancia per fermare una lacrima impertinente che aveva avuto la meglio sull'intento di dimostrarsi risoluta.

"Ultimamente…è diventato difficile scrivere a mio fratello. Posso limitarmi alle questioni personali, alla salute del Delfino…e pare che anche quelle presto verranno censurate…perché non devono trapelare notizie che possano rivelare la sofferenza della famiglia reale…i nemici dei sovrani sono in aumento e tutto…tutto può essere intepretato come una manovra per cospirare contro la Francia…vedete…vedete a che punto siamo arrivati?".

Lo sguardo della regina si fece duro, l'alone del disappunto cresceva perché lo scenario riportava la visione d'una monarchia non più salda, non più integra, non più riconosciuta come guida del popolo francese…

Anzi, essa diveniva nemica che cospirava contro quelli che ambivano a risollevare le sorti della Francia.

"A questo siamo arrivati…devo affidare il mio dolore di madre ad un ambasciatore…che saprà trovare le parole giuste per dire a mio fratello che il Delfino di Francia sta morendo…".

Il tono divenne cinico, rassegnato.

"Con la malattia di mio figlio sono diventata ancora più vulnerabile e sensibile verso tutti coloro che amo. E vedere che state bene, voi che mi siete sempre stata amica, e che siete qui, adesso, come fossimo tornati indietro nel tempo, mi ha commosso. Vorrei tanto che non vi accadesse mai nulla Oscar…".

Parole apparentemente affettuose che s'infransero contro la nuova vita che l'ex Colonnello delle Guardie Reali adesso conduceva.

"Parleremo dopo Oscar. Ve lo prometto" – concluse la regina allontanandosi.

Silenzioso, caparbio, assolutamente paziente, il piccolo ragno se ne stava immobile sull'angolo più riparato della tela, saldamente ancorata all'incrocio delle travi in legno che formavano lo stipite di una delle grandi finestre sul lato ovest dell'Orangerie.

L'omonima sala molto più piccola di quella della Reggia di Versailles e dove fino a pochi mesi prima erano state custodite le piante di agrumi coltivate al Trianon.

Lo stanzone luminoso e ampio era stato svuotato dai vasi che ospitavano le piante e il pavimento era stato ricoperto da un sottile strato di segatura.

Gli zoccoli piccoli e delicati del pony calpestavano il terreno con passi ritmati e trattenuti, mentre il cavaliere, il Delfino di Francia, se ne stava dritto e serio, in sella al suo destriero, dimostrando un portamento degno di un guerriero dell'antica Sparta.

Il Principe Joseph aveva chiesto ad Oscar di tenere le redini e poi le aveva chiesto di allontanarsi perché lei potesse osservarlo e così giudicare il suo stile nella cavalcata.

Così, dall'angolo opposto della sala, lo sguardo dapprima si fissò sulla figuretta del bambino, per poi correre verso l'esterno dell'Orangerie.

Gli occhi si posarono sulla preziosa costruzione eterea e luminosa, attraversata dai tiepidi raggi del mezzogiorno che avevano riscaldato i fili e sciolto a poco a poco la brina gelata, ricamata in tortuosi ghirigori umidi e volubili.

Il Maggiore Girodel conduceva il pony camminando a fianco del giovane principe mentre Oscar aveva notato in fondo alla stanza una balia, forse mandata espressamente dalla regina, intenta a trovare l'istante più profiquo per allungare al bambino un boccone.

L'odore acre della paglia e della segatura polverosa si mescolava al sentore prezioso e acuto dello zenzero.

I dolci preparati per il Delfino, nella speranza che distrattamente la promessa di mangiare venisse rispettata…

All'ennesimo passaggio, all'ennesimo rifiuto, la donna se ne tornava mestamente nell'angolo scartando il boccone ormai freddo e prelevandone un altro più tiepido dal vassoio coperto.

Un rituale triste nel dubbio che quel corpo provato dalla malattia rifiutasse il cibo quasi a presagio della fine ormai prossima.

Oscar tornò con lo sguardo al piccolo ragno.

Si accorse che si era spostato seppur di poco al centro della ragnatela e adesso ondeggiava quasi stesse giocando, in attesa della preda.

Improvvisamente il Principe Joseph chiese al Maggiore Girodel di fermare il cavallo. Il bambino pareva stanco e Oscar lo brese in braccio.

Non lo adagiò a terra, ma tenendolo su, gli scostò un poco i riccioli biondi parlandogli all'orecchio.

"Immagino siate stanco principe…".

Il bambino annuì guardandola e sorridendole.

"Bene, allora adesso mi farete l'onore di consentirmi di assaggiare assieme a voi i buonissimi pan di zenzero che vostro zio, l'Imperatore Giuseppe, ha fatto arrivare appositamente dall'Austria e poi se vorrete potrete parlarmi di quello che fate a Versailles…".

Joseph annuì senza parlare.

Concedere ad un suddito di consumare il pasto insieme a lui era uno dei primi doveri che aveva appreso come principe, nonostante la sua giovanissima età , e sarebbe stato scortese rifiutarsi.

Gli occhi di Maria Antonietta si spalancarono di fronte a quello spettacolo insolito e la donna dovette fermarsi alcuni istanti sulla porta, facendo segno ad Oscar di non alzarsi al suo ingresso, per non distogliere Joseph da quel momento di tranquillità nel quale il bambino sembrava immerso.

Ad Oscar parve quasi che la regina stesse piangendo.

"Madamigella Oscar…davvero voi avete visitato altri paesi oltre la Francia?" – chiese Joseph sbocconcellando un pezzetto di pane colmo di marmellata di arance.

"Credo…ad essere sincera non lo ricordo…ero molto piccola…mio padre mi ha raccontato di avermi portato con sé…sì…credo in Italia. Il mare era azzurro intenso e caldo e la sabbia bianca e sgranata…ricordo solo quello…".

"In Italia? Oh…deve essere un paese molto bello!".

Joseph era intento a sognare di quella terra lontana, fantasticando sulla sua bellezza.

"Sì…principe…credo di sì…dicono sia un paese bellissimo…".

"Quando sarò grande ci andremo insieme…verrete con me Oscar?".

"Sarà un onore per me…Principe Joseph".

"E a Parigi…che cosa succede a Parigi?".

"A Parigi? A Parigi piove!" – esclamò Oscar incapace di scendere nei particolari freddi e fangosi delle stradine della città. Uno spettacolo difficilmente comprensibile per un bambino così piccolo…

Si dovette ricredere…

"Dicono che a Parigi è molto freddo…si!" – replicò Joseph appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia dondolando le gambette – "Perché non li prendete voi questi dolci? Magari li potete regalare a qualcuno a cui piacciono?".

Un attimo di silenzio e Oscar si ritrovò senza parole.

Il profumo continuava a scivolare nell'aria, evocando luoghi lontani, caldi, aperti, liberi…

Il Delfino di Francia era lì, prigioniero di un corpo che non l'avrebbe mai accompagnato in quei luoghi, ma la mente lucida e semplice investigava la vita e i suoi scenari, nutrendosi delle parole sfuggite a ministri e cancellieri, e forse persino al padre ed alla madre, che pure cominciavano a trapelare anche attraverso i giardini e le sale dorate e chiare di Versailles e che riportavano una realtà diversa e sofferente.

"Siete davvero generoso principe…".

"Lo farete per me?" – chiese Joseph con l'insistenza dei bambini.

Per sé non poteva ambire più a nulla. Concedere il proprio cibo era come sentirsi un piccolo sovrano di un mondo perduto.

"Sarà un onore…davvero…so già a chi farà piacere averli…".

"Oh…davvero? Lo conosco?".

"No principe…ma forse…forse un giorno se potrò…".

Non c'era futuro nella vita del delfino di Francia. Era impossibile esprimersi utilizzando tale spazio temporale…

"Dirò che è un vostro regalo. Il vostro popolo è e sarà orgoglioso di voi…" – replicò Oscar con voce ferma.

Maria Antonietta si fece avanti, invitando il bambino a ritirarsi per riposare.

Superò il tavolo e si avviò di nuovo verso l'Orangerie che, rivolta a ovest, lentamente s'inondava della luce rosea e calda degli ultimi scorci dell'autunno, impressa nelle strane forme concentriche della segatura smossa dal passaggio del pony.

Ombre chiare e scure anch'esse calde e tonde…

"Mi hanno detto che la situazione a Parigi non è affatto facile…" – esordì Maria Antonietta.

"E' vero" – rispose Oscar tornando istintivamente con gli occhi la piccola ragnatela, ancorata saldamente al suo posto - "Ma se tutte le forze di polizia e la Guardia Metropolitana sapranno lavorare d'intesa tra loro, credo che la situazione si potrà tenere sotto controllo. Certo l'esasperazione tra la gente sta aumentando…".

Oscar non potè sottrarsi dall'esporre quella considerazione anche se si pentì subito.

Non era il momento adatto per discutere di certe questioni.

Forse, davvero, non lo sarebbe stato mai.

La regina non le fece terminare il discorso.

Oscar corse alla ragnatela, fissandola.

La tela ondeggiò fin quasi a spezzarsi quando il piccolo ragno scattò fulmineo verso una piccolissima mosca, forse un misero moscerino, che aveva avuto la disavventura di cercare un raggio più tiepido nell'angolo riparato dello stipite di legno.

Un angolo caldo…

Una trappola invisibile…

Oscar aveva promesso che avrebbe atteso il risveglio del principe e che non se ne sarebbe andata senza salutarlo…

Nuvole scure si rincorrevano inghiottendo i tenui raggi del sole…

Aliti di vento colpirono la ragnatela…

Uno scatto istantaneo…

"E' proprio per questo che vorrei che voi lasciaste l'uniforme…".

La voce di Maria Antonietta giunse severa e del tutto inaspettata, al punto da chiudere il respiro e Oscar dovette per forza voltarsi ad osservare il volto della regina, imperturbabile si sarebbe detto da parte di chi non l'avesse conosciuta più a fondo e da più lungo tempo, per comprendere in effetti che quelle parole avevano un solo ed unico senso.

"Maestà?" – ebbe solo la forza di accennare lei.

"Non fraintendetemi Oscar" – continuò Maria Antonietta in tono quasi cinico –"Conosco il vostro valore e la vostra dedizione verso la famiglia reale e verso vostro padre ma le voci che giungono a Versailles da Parigi mi preoccupano. Ve l'ho già detto. La malattia di mio figlio mi ha reso consapevole dell'assoluta caducità della vita umana e io non sono disposta a perdere nessun'altro se sarà in mio potere evitarlo!".

La chiosa pareva inappellabile…

Quasi che quella non fosse una richiesta ma un ordine.

"Maestà…io non…".

Oscar dovette raccogliere le idee e le forze, dannandosi al pensiero dell'origine della richiesta.

Maria Antonietta si voltò verso di lei, fissandola, lo sguardo severo, la luce allegra e spensierata che aveva percorso gli occhi della donna fin dal giorno in cui Oscar l'aveva conosciuta pareva scomparsa, inghiottita da un destino ormai segnato.

Le parole continuarono…

"Nessuno potrebbe mai imporvi una scelta del genere. Ma io sì…io sola potrei farlo togliendovi l'incarico che vi è stato assegnato…".

Oscar fissò a sua volta il volto della regina. Per qualche istante le parve addirittura di non riuscire a respirare…

La ragnatela ondeggiò ancora un poco, sollecitata dal disperato tentativo della piccola preda di liberarsi dai fili appiccicosi ma invisibili e poi dalla presa implacabile del ragno paziente e silenzioso.

Maria Antonietta proseguì, nella lucida e spietata pianificazione di quel disegno.

"Sarebbe meraviglioso se voi tornaste a Versailles. Joseph vi adora e anche Theresa e il piccolo Luigi Carlo. Potreste stare con loro e io saprei che i miei figli sarebbero al sicuro. Ovviamente…".

C'era dell'altro…

Una breve pausa forse per accentuare la parte più subdola della sentenza appena emessa.

Oscar faticò a percepire i suoni…

"Ovviamente fino a quando anche voi non deciderete di prendere marito…".

Oscar deglutì a fatica.

Un istante per chiedersi se quella che aveva di fronte era realmente la Regina Maria Antonietta oppure chissà quale strana creatura che forse le assomigliava nell'aspetto e nei modi e nel timbro vellutato e un poco triste della voce che deponevano per la sincera apprensione e preoccupazione per la sorte dell'amica…

Ma che rivelavano un essere che pareva aver maturato la spietatezza degna del peggior aristocratico di Francia, intento a tessere con sapiente suadenza la trama di una specie di romanzo d'appendice, al solo scopo di conservare il prestigio della propria discendenza familiare e assieme ad esso del patrimonio e dell'onore e della compattezza della schiera dei suoi confidenti e amici.

"Mi hanno riferito che il Maggiore Girodel ha chiesto la vostra mano…".

Oscar non riuscì a restare impassibile.

Si spinse verso la regina facendosi vicino a lei.

Non le importava che quella donna fosse la sovrana di Francia.

Avrebbe voluto afferrarla per un braccio e farla voltare e vedere se avesse avuto il coraggio di ripetere quelle affermazioni guardandola dritta negli occhi.

Lei, la Regina di Francia, la donna che aveva sacrificato tutta la sua vita in nome della ragione di Stato, lei che aveva rinunciato all'unico uomo che avesse mai amato nella sua vita…

E…

Oscar se n'era andata per questo…

Possibile che quella stessa donna adesso imponesse a lei, proprio ad Oscar, di volgere la propria vita in una direzione così distante dalla vita che aveva vissuto, senza nemmeno sapere se quello fosse un desiderio reale oppure semplicemente l'intento di suo padre e dei superiori di liberarsi della sua presenza tra le fila dei militari che controllavano Parigi?

Maria Antonietta comprese di essersi spinta oltre…

Corse lei stessa agli occhi di Oscar cupi e severi.

"E' solo per il vostro bene che parlo così Oscar. Solo per questo. Mi sono giunte voci terribili da Parigi. Si dice che ogni sera chi percorre certe strade rischi la vita…so che sarebbe ingiusto sollevarvi dal vostro incarico perché ne verrebbe compromesso il vostro valore, il vostro onore, la vostra lealtà…".

"Maestà io sono sempre stata consapevole di quello che mi aspetta…e non ho scelto la mia vita in forza dell'onore che merita la mia famiglia".

"Io non ne ho mai dubitato. Ma forse non siete altrettanto consapevole di ciò che provano le persone che vi stimano e vi amano e a cui la vostra vita sta molto a cuore. E tra queste persone c'è anche la Regina di Francia…".

La punta di velato cinismo colpì Oscar duramente.

"…vostro malgrado…".

La coscienza della regina scindeva due desideri: salvare l'amica ed evitarle un destino di pericolo e forse di morte…

Privare quella stessa amica di una libertà anomala e singolare che l'aveva sempre posta al di sopra delle regole del vivere sociale che imperavano nell'aristocrazia.

Maria Antonietta se l'era riservata per sé quella punta di cinismo…

Quasi a dirsi che ciò che stava facendo era un tradimento bello e buono, ma che esso era inevitabile se fosse servito a salvare una persona cara.

Le ombre della sera si fecero cupe e la voce del principe che rieccheggiava dalla stanza accanto convinse Oscar e la regina a tornare dal bambino.

Maria Antonietta allungò la mano verso l'altra.

Non la toccò sebbene l'intento sarebbe forse stato quello di sfiorarla.

Non era consentito.

"Vi prego Oscar…pensate a quello che ho detto. Io…non posso immaginare di perdere anche voi…non so cosa ci sia a Parigi da richiamare laggiù la vostra vita…ma se comprenderò che la vostra vita sarà in pericolo non esiterò a…".

Oscar abbassò lo sguardo in segno di ossequio, impedendo all'altra di proseguire, come a troncare lì quella conversazione tanto eloquente quanto drammatica.

Per la regina sarebbe stato semplice sollevarla dall'incarico di Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia ed oltretutto quella decisione non avrebbe sofferto del dubbio di privare una persona della sua libertà, ma solo del suo onore…

Quale giustificazione migliore di questa avrebbe mai potuto essere condivisa da tutti coloro che volevano il suo bene?

Oscar la lesse questa considerazione quando, sollevando lo sguardo, incrociò quello benevolo e rilassato del Maggiore Girodel che si faceva incontro a lei.

Ne venne quasi trafitta e davvero lei si sentì in trappola, proprio come quel minuscolo moscerino che adesso giaceva immobile ormai esanime sulla tela del ragno in attesa di essere finito e poi divorato.

Forse non tutto e non subito.

Ma questo prima o poi, sarebbe accaduto.

Suo padre la voleva lontano dall'uniforme…

Girodel la voleva lontano dalle strade di Parigi…

La regina desiderava averla di nuovo accanto a sé…

Ogni ordine, richiesta, supplica, benevola o meno, sulla sua vita costantemente in pericolo parevano ciascuna proprio come quei fili sottili, lucenti eppure invisibili che si stavano chiudendo su di lei per trattenerla e…

Della sua vita adesso s'interessavano tutti, ciascuno con il proprio carico di fittizia preoccupazione, quasi che tentando di salvare lei tutti quelli che volevano salvarla volevano in realtà solo salvare un pezzo della propria vita.

Ciascuno a proprio modo insisteva caparbiamente a chiedere conto della sua vita forse per evitare che lo scorrere di essa recasse con sé il cambiamento, il mutamento delle cose, tanto temuto e disprezzato.

Nessuno in realtà che le aveva chiesto cosa avesse lei in fondo al cuore, là, nel buio di un destino incerto e dannato.

Era così buio quel destino…

Proprio come la via che conduceva a Parigi.

Quella notte nemmeno i deboli lampioncini fatti installare lungo tutto il percorso sarebbero riusciti ad avere la meglio sulla pioggia che a poche miglia da Versailles investì i due cavalieri, ponendosi davanti alla vista come un muro invalicabile e pesante al punto da togliere quasi il respiro.

Nelle orecchie lo scroscio oscuro e cupo dell'acqua.

"Dobbiamo fermarci Oscar…in una locanda…da qualunque parte! O rischieremo di azzoppare un cavallo o peggio ancora di finire in un fosso!" – gridò Girodel.

Sollevò lo sguardo ed intravide davanti a sé uno sparuto gruppo di casupole appena illuminate.

Se non avesse avuto dannatamente ragione, Oscar avrebbe fatto volutamente finta di non averlo sentito ma comprese anche lei che in quelle condizioni il pericolo era evidente.

I campi, già gonfi per la pioggia dei giorni precedenti, rifiutavano di accogliere l'acqua che adesso si stava riversando sulla strada in mille rivoli, veloci ed insidiosi, rendendo il terreno viscido e talmente morbido da inghiottire e trattenere quasi gli zoccoli dei cavalli ormai innervositi.

Rassegnata Oscar acconsentì ad avvicinarsi alle case raccolte attorno ad una piccola chiesa di campagna nella prima periferia di Parigi.

Tra di esse sbucava una costruzione meno buia e rattoppata delle altre, che esibiva due caparbie lanterne ad illuminare l'ingresso.

Un atrio silenzioso, occupato solo da pochi avventori, si aprì davanti agli occhi e i due si videro arrivare incontro un ometto basso e tondo, senza capelli, con lunghi mustacchi che guarnivano le guance fin quasi alle orecchie, mentre si sfregava le mani, intuendo che quelli che si erano appena presentati potevano essere due nuovi clienti.

Il sorriso si smorzò un poco quando annunciò con mestizia per c'era rimasta solo una camera disponibile, anche se abbastanza grande per ospitare due persone.

Pareva inconveniente increscioso e ricorrente quello della mancanza di spazio sufficiente alle esigenze di un ufficiale…

Ma la rabbia sorda ed oscura che aveva inondato l'anima per le parole altrettanto severe della regina, la faceva già da padrona, impedendo ad Oscar di allarmarsi, per lo meno quel tanto che la contrarietà a tale guaio avrebbe suscitato in tempi ordinari.

L'unico dubbio che rodeva era comprendere se davvero le parole della regina erano state spontanee oppure indotte da qualche supplica accorata che la sovrana aveva accolto, da parte di un suddito che adesso se ne stava lì, accanto a lei, sorprendentemente ammutolito e forse irritato per la malaugurata sorte lo poneva in uno stato di dubbia correttezza verso il suo ex comandante.

"Oscar…prego…io resterò qui…" – propose Girodel con cortesia inevitabile.

Lei accettò senza batter ciglio e nella testa ancora le parole della regina, che quasi battevano, pulsando nelle tempie, facendola vacillare, tanto che decise di salire le scale in fretta e ripararsi davanti al camino, per assaporare il tepore della luce e perdere coscienza, quella che le stava riportando alla mente il dipanarsi di una specie di morsa infernale nella quale stava scivolando, suo malgrado.

 _Vorrei che voi lasciaste l'uniforme…_

 _So che il Maggiore Girodel ha chiesto la vostra mano…_

 _Dovrei davvero lasciare l'uniforme per sposarmi e magari tornare a Versailles come dama di compagnia dei principi?_

Oscar continuò a fissare il fuoco immersa nella luce calda…

Nella testa lo sguardo triste e coraggioso del piccolo Joseph rammaricato che Oscar non avesse potuto accontentarlo e restare al Trianon…

Perché lei davvero era stata costretta a fare appello a tutte le sue residue energie, all'innata capacità di mantenere con assoluta freddezza il controllo di sé e la lucidità necessarie ad attraversare le ultime ore della giornata, anche se la rabbia, la sua stessa rabbia, chiudeva il respiro, imprigionandola in quella invisibile tela…

Voleva, doveva andarsene…

Non poteva restare, perché un richiamo troppo forte, un desiderio spasmodico e frenetico di andarsene e di tornare laggiù…

Tutto la riportava a Parigi.

Lì, a Versailles, non c'era più la sua vita.

Essa era altrove…

Rabbrividì per il freddo che pareva non riuscire a togliersi di dosso.

Era difficile immaginare di soprassedere alla richiesta che le era stata rivolta quel giorno…

Velata, malinconica…

Persino la Regina Maria Antonietta si era premurata di metterla al corrente di quanti tenevano alla sua vita e di chi, indirettamente, ci fosse dietro tutta quella strana messinscena che le si stava chiudendo addosso…

Rabbrividì al pensiero che quello scenario poteva essere davvero la soluzione a tutto.

Imboccare una via relativamente semplice, lasciare che altri si prendessero cura di lei e così soddisfare finalmente il senso di supremazia che da sempre era aleggiato attorno a lei.

D'altra parte non era sempre stato così nella sua vita?

E nel momento in cui lei aveva deciso di fare di testa sua chi ci aveva rimesso era stato proprio André…

Non poteva essere davvero così…

Il fuoco, tiepido e scoppiettante, riuscì a poco a poco ad avere la meglio alleviando quella specie di tortura.

Almeno fino a quando Oscar non sentì bussare alla porta e non si trovò di fronte Girodel.

"Mi sono permesso di farti preparare qualcosa da mangiare. Non ho trovato un gran che ma c'e del pane e anche del vino…possiamo cenare insieme se non ti dispiace…".

Oscar annuì anche se istintivamente la sua guardia tornò ad alzarsi, senza che lei potesse farci nulla.

Victor aveva nuovamente annullato le distanze, lei lo sentiva.

Nel tono della voce, nell'incedere delle parole tornate a scorrere confidenziali.

E lei si affidò alla naturale diffidenza verso qualsiasi gesto di cortesia…

Soprattutto quelli che venissero da un uomo che lei non detestava ma che sorprendentemente pareva riuscire ad essere ovunque si trovasse lei.

Davanti al camino, di nuovo, Oscar s'immerse nei suoi pensieri.

"Temo che non sarò di grande compagnia…" – chiosò mestamente, sorprendendosi del fatto che persino lei avesse abbandonato il più rispettabile voi.

Quando era accaduto?

 _Maledizione…_

Il vino caldo e speziato indusse una sorta di strana euforia, benevola e quasi ambita…

 _Maledizione…dannazione_ … - imprecò Oscar tra sé e sé.

Nemmeno lei poteva credere a quel malefico pensiero istintivo e dirompente.

Quello che la feriva fino all'inverosimile perche lei adesso avrebbe voluto essere lontano da lì, da quel fuoco…

Avrebbe solo voluto rivedere gli occhi di Mòse…

E stare in quell'assurda mansarda soffocante e piccola e calda, dove bastava la spinta d'una mano per accedere ad un mondo freddo e vivo e pieno di luci tremolanti ed eteree che l'avrebbero calmata…

Lassù, sulle mansarde di Parigi…

Non aveva paura di essere raggiunta lassù…

E non solo dagli occhi di Mòse…

Non avrebbe voluto vedere solo quelli.

"Devo chiederti perdono…" – mormorò Girodel intento a cullare a sua volta il vino caldo tra le mani, annusando il sentore dello zenzero e dei chiodi di garofano, scarlatti e liquidi che permeavano l'angolo vicino al camino.

Oscar non parlò.

Ormai non aveva più nulla da dire.

Quelle continue richieste di perdono iniziavano ad irritarla.

Possibile che amare dovesse essere esercizio a tal punto faticoso e doloroso da costringere a chiedere continuamente perdono?

Un altro bicchiere di vino finì nello stomaco.

Il viso basso e la mano che si allungava di nuovo verso la bottiglia.

"Basta…" – si permise d'intervenire Victor seppure in tono dolce e lo sguardo si sollevò e anche lei a quel punto decise di guardarlo.

E di nuovo lesse sul viso dell'uomo una benevolenza quasi peggiore del compatimento.

Pareva che Girodel fosse solamente dispiaciuto di averle detto che l'amava e per questo di aver creato in lei un dubbio, un problema, di cui ora lui non sapeva trovare il rimedio.

Non era così…

Oscar sapeva nel profondo del cuore che le parole di Girodel l'avevano forse disorientata ma senz'altro non erano certo state quelle a causare il caos che regnava da tempo nel sangue e nello stomaco…

Nella testa e nel cuore.

Perché lei ci aveva provato a rimettere tutto a posto, a tentare di far tornare le cose come prima.

Nulla sarebbe mai tornato come prima.

Qualcuno nella sua ordinata vita si era permesso di alzare la posta in gioco…

E Oscar si stava rendendo conto, giorno dopo giorno, che quel gioco non le faceva più paura e che il solo sentore di ciò che avrebbe potuto esserci alla fine di quella specie di partita, accettando le regole che lei aveva rifiutato, si animava dentro le viscere, come un fuoco da cui si sentiva terribilmente attratta.

Sentiva che non aveva più paura di bruciarsi…

Sentiva che adesso avrebbe voluto bruciare, sul serio, con tutta sé stessa.

E adesso era questo che iniziava a confonderla, a disorientarla, a farla indietreggiare di fronte alla sua stessa coscienza.

E adesso non percepiva più ogni gesto, ogni parola, ogni sguardo, ogni silenzio solo con gli occhi della mente.

Ogni parte di sé, dagli occhi alla gola, dal cuore alle viscere, dai muscoli alla pelle…

Ogni più piccola parte di sé aveva iniziato a reclamare attenzione e a riversare nella sua coscienza desideri inauditi.

Victor restò con lo sguardo su di lei e Oscar quasi a sfidarlo si allungò per versarsi altro vino, ancora caldo e profumato, e velocemente lo bevve, tutto d'un fiato, per poi passarsi il palmo della mano sulla bocca, proprio come avrebbe fatto un qualsiasi soldataccio d'infimo grado, in una qualsiasi bettola, d'infimo ordine.

Il vino in un modo o nell'altro avrebbe potuto acquietare, almeno un poco, quello strano dipanarsi di desiderio e di solitudine e di smania che la prendeva, sempre più spesso…

Tanto valeva utilizzare metodi conosciuti per annebbiare i sensi.

Lei era così e adesso voleva proprio vedere se Girodel si sarebbe affannato a volerla diversamente…

"No, basta!" – ripetè l'uomo alzandosi e spostando la brocca con il vino.

Oscar non disse una parola.

Un debole sorriso le scorse sulle labbra.

Nessun uomo di buon senso e di buone maniere avrebbe sopportato a lungo la vista di una donna, una donna nobile, che beveva in quel modo e che si comportava in quel modo, dimostrandosi sprezzante verso qualsiasi gesto di smaccata cortesia che avrebbe odorato della falsità tipica della maggior parte dei gesti affettati e falsi di cui erano capaci i nobiluomini.

Nessun uomo con un poco di cervello e di amor proprio avrebbe mai sopportato una come lei…

"Victor…io credo che tu non abbia ben compreso il mio carattere…" – proseguì sarcastica.

"Al contrario!" – continuò Girodel parandosi di fronte a lei - "Al contrario…lo conosco bene il tuo carattere. Tu stai sfidando me, stai sfidando tuo padre e la regina e il mondo intero pur di non cedere a ciò che sei veramente…".

Oscar tentò di alzarsi ma il vino aveva sortito proprio l'effetto che lei aveva deliberatamente cercato.

Annebbiare la mente e sciogliere i muscoli, a tal punto dispersi che il suo movimento ebbe come unica conseguenza quella di ritrovarsi appesa e poi chiusa nelle braccia di Victor.

Con il suo viso talmente vicino da percepirne il respiro veloce e furioso…

"Tu non riuscirai ad ingannarmi" – la sfidò lui.

"Io non ti sto ingannando!" – replicò lei cinicamente – "Io sono così! E se questo ti disturba credimi e meglio per tutti se lasci perdere i tuoi propositi…".

Tentò di sgusciare dalla presa…

L'effetto fu che essa si chiuse ancora di più.

Il vino placava i muscoli…

Troppo a quel punto.

"Io non credo affatto a quello che vedo…la tua è una recita bella e buona. Ma io ti conosco. Ti conosco da molto tempo e so che non sei così. Tu sei la persona con cui ho trascorso una magnifica giornata al Trianon. Tu sei la persona che ha trattato il Delfino di Francia come un principe e come un bambino qualunque. Ti sei presa cura di lui, l'hai reso felice. Ti ho visto muoverti con eleganza e disinvoltura in quelle sale limpide e regali. Tu non sei destinata a tornare in una città come Parigi…in una mansarda lugubre e scura…non sei destinata a rischiare la vita e la tua virtù per quell'incarico assurdo…lo hanno chiamato il demone di Avignone…tu non hai nulla a che spartire con quella vita…".

Più le parole uscivano e più Oscar sentiva i muscoli irrigidirsi e sfidare l'alcool che aveva in corpo per vincere la sua dannata perdizione e riaversi e tornare ad opporsi a quella visione di sé dove lei pareva destinata ad essere quasi una specie di soprammobile buono solo a rendere felice ed orgoglioso un marito ed assicurare alla sua famiglia una degna discendenza.

"Dannazione!" – sibilò Oscar puntando le mani contro il corpo dell'altro.

Il respiro si fece veloce…

"Dannazione!".

Squadrò Girodel lasciando uscire poche parole dalla bocca.

L'altro le era vicinissimo e rimase lì, colmo di quell'abbraccio un po' forzato con la complicità del vino speziato insinuato nei meandri della disperazione.

Sorrise ed Oscar sussultò.

"Devo chiederti perdono perché ho sbagliato tutto con te. E allora per convincerti potrei dirti che ammiro le donne che amano godersi un buon bicchiere di vino…".

Lei sgranò gli occhi…

Ancora dannazione sibilò tra i denti…

"E anche quelle che ogni tanto si permettono di mostrare apertamente la propria contarietà a ciò che non gradiscono…andrei fiero di una donna così, che non blandisce il marito, che non lo asseconda, che non si schiera sempre dalla sua parte… _dannazione!"._

Il tono imprecante tentò vanamente di condividere quello solito di lei.

Oscar rimase in silenzio.

"Sarei tollerata in tutto quindi?" – esordì sarcastica insinuandosi nello stesso finto sarcasmo di lui.

No, lei non ci andava proprio per il sottile, non aveva certo bisogno, né desiderio di calarsi in qualla specie di schermaglia amorosa…

Girodel rimase spiazzato dall'estrema schiettezza.

Balbettò un tiepido sì…

Comprese ancora una volta che quella donna si era saggiamente insinuata nel terreno scivoloso in cui lui aveva tentato di condurla e poi ci aveva trascinato dritto dritto anche lui e poi lì, in quello stesso terreno, lei l'aveva colpito.

E davvero si scivolava…

Anche quell'ennesima tattica si rivelò infruttuosa e Oscar si staccò decisamente dalla presa di Victor.

Un abbraccio che induceva a credere che quella fosse davvero la soluzione migliore…

Essere tollerata nei propri vizi e nei propri difetti sarebbe stata una grande conquista per una donna che si fosse avvicinata al matrimonio, alla sua età, e con il suo passato piuttosto turbolento, e con quel carattere difficilmente assogettabile alla potestà di un marito…

Essere tolletata da un uomo nobile e di sani principi come Victor Girodel che non aveva avuto – a quanto appariva – occhi che per lei e che per lei avrebbe tollerato tutto, persino le molteplici dannazioni che sibilavano dalla bocca…

La soluzione migliore, l'unione perfetta, anche nella sua dannata imperfezione.

"Che cosa c'è laggiù che ti impone di tornare?" – chiese Victor in un ultimo disperato impeto.

Oscar non rispose…

Lo sguardo corse alla fine della scala che dava sul corridoio dell'ultimo piano dell'Entrague.

"Ehi…Mòse?".

André salì lentamente le scale osservando il bambino seduto sull'ultimo scalino, lo sguardo basso e l'aria terribilmente affranta.

Arrivò fino in cima e anche lui si sedette cercando di catturare lo sguardo del piccolo.

Il viso umido e rosso.

"Che ti succede? Ma che hai fatto?".

André provò ad allungare la mano per scostare il ciuffetto di capelli che copriva la fronte…

Un vistoso segno rosso sbucava dalla tempia.

Il labbro inferiore era gonfio…

E i vestiti, già l'aveva notato dalla sera precedente, erano stati ripuliti alla meglio, ma portavano chiari segni di uno scontro recente, oltre che l'odore inconfondibile degli angoli polverosi e umidi dei bassifondi di Parigi.

L'altro si ritrasse come una bestiola selvatica che annusa una mano sconosciuta e non la vuole addosso, senza nemmeno sapere se quella gli farà o no del male.

"Tornerà vero?" – pigolò il bambino con voce incerta.

"Chi? Mademoiselle?" – chiese André permettendosi l'appellativo coniato da Mòse.

Il bambino annuì: "E' uscita questa mattina. Non l'ho neanche salutata…mi hanno detto che andava a Vers…Versa… non lo so che posto è ma deve essere importante se non è ancora tornata. Dalla finestra…l'ho vista solo dalla finestra e c'era quell'uomo con lei…".

André strinse i pugni, tirando un respiro più fondo.

"Versailles…Mòse…mademoiselle è andata a Versailles…forse doveva parlare con la regina…".

Mòse si voltò sgranando gli occhi.

"La regina? Mademoiselle la conosce?".

André annuì ma non disse altro.

I pensieri si susseguvano nei ricordi del passato…

 _Sì_ _Oscar conosce la regina, e il re, e il Maggiore Girodel…_

 _La sua famiglia è nobile e lei non dovrebbe essere qui._

 _Non dovrebbe stare in un posto come questo…_

Non ci teneva particolarmente André a rivivere quei giorni.

Immobili, dannatamente simili, l'unico conforto concesso dalla vicinanza di lei e dall'assenso di un'esistenza senza scosse…

Una vita salva e sicura…

Tutto si stava chiudendo stretto in una strana morsa dannata…

Anche Mòse, nella sua ingenuità, era intento a coltivare l'istintivo desiderio di rivedere mademoiselle…

Anche se rivederla avrebbe significato rispettare il patto con quel dannato di Claude Silvien…

I due soldati seduti nell'atrio dell'Hotel Entrague scattarono sull'attenti non appena il Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia varcò la soglia dell'albergo.

Era ormai notte fonda e in giro non c'era più nessuno.

Le strade di Parigi erano state invase nuovamente dal fango e l'ufficiale pareva essere tornato da chissà quale missione o battaglia combattuta contro la tempesta che continuava ad imperversare fuori.

Oscar si sorprese un istante di vederli ma poi come stranita si riebbe e comprese di essere tornata alla sua vita, quella di sempre, quella che dannatamente si ostinava a vivere.

Il vino che galleggiava nelle vene aveva avuto il pregio di lasciar scorrere via il freddo dalla pelle e dalle ossa e di acuire il coraggio e l'arroganza e la testardaggine e l'insolenza di sfidare la pioggia e il buio e le parole accorate ed ancora una volta inutili di Girodel.

Essere tollerata nei suoi vizi e nei suoi difetti non le sarebbe bastato…

Ormai non più nemmeno quello…

Uno dei due uomini le porse una lettera sigillata con la ceralacca.

"Riposo signori…" – mormorò tirando un respiro più fondo.

Non era il caso che quelli si accorgessero che puzzava d'alcool come uno di quei marinai che arrivano dalla Bretagna carichi di parole sconce e sorrisi anneriti e voglia di divertirsi.

Oscar si passò una mano tra i capelli fradici e aprì la busta.

La vista ondeggiò riportando però la grafia conosciuta di Bouillé.

"Comandante, abbiamo ricevuto l'ordine di portare una risposta".

 _Il Principe Nikita Jurovskj e la principessa Jurovskaya intendono visitare il palazzo del Louvre tra tre giorni mentre nella mattinata di giovedì la corte si riunirà per l'apertura del processo al "demone di Avignone…_

 _Il demone di Avignone…il demone di Avignone…che idiozia…_

Ciascuno degli avvenimenti recava con sé la necessità di un adeguato servizio d'ordine.

Nuovi cambiamenti nei turni di guardia e c'era da scommetterlo nuove lamentele dei soldati.

Prima o poi qualcuno avrebbe deciso di farla finita…

E di passare alle maniere forti e magari di farle la pelle…

"Va bene. Potete confermare al Generale Bouillè che ho ricevuto i suoi ordini e che sarà mia cura predisporre adeguati turni di guardia in entrambi i casi. Se necessario verrò personalmente a discuterne al Quartier Generale, domani mattina…".

I due soldati soddisfatti si misero sull'attenti facendo il saluto militare ed avviandosi verso l'uscita.

Oscar non si voltò correndo letteralmente sulle scale e ritrovandosi nello sguardo l'immagine via via più nitida di Mòse che scattò in piedi non appena la vide.

"Oh…mademoiselle…siete tornata…" – balbettò il moccioso saltellando sui piedi come se avesse freddo e volesse scaldarsi.

"Perché? Pensavi che non ci saremmo rivisti più?" – replicò d'istinto Oscar con voce tesa.

Fu lei questa volta a corrergli incontro con la mano e a scompigliargli i capelli in testa.

"Ma che hai fatto al viso?".

L'altro si permise un soffio d'incertezza assaporando il tocco su di sé.

Solo un istante, poi indietreggiò e si precipitò verso la porta della mansarda.

La domanda cadde ancora una volta nel vuoto anche perché la sua mademoiselle non pareva proprio in forze e lucida come al solito.

"No…ecco…io non sapevo…mi spiace…l'acqua si sarà raffreddata…".

"L'acqua? No io sto parlando della tua faccia…".

Oscar l'afferrò per un braccio trattenendolo.

"Che ti è successo?" – chiese di nuovo mentre le mani libere dai guanti percepirono la consistenza della stoffa della giacca intrisa di polvere, sporca…

Il bambino si divincolò con rabbia e spalancò la porta della mansarda.

Una vasca decisamente ingombrante riempita a metà stazionava in mezzo alla stanza calda e raccolta…

"No!" – biasciò Mòse contro di lei – "No…" – continuò mordendosi la lingua per non scivolare nel pianto.

"Io non sapevo quando sareste tornata e così…l'acqua…l'acqua è fredda…".

Mòse si accostò alla tinozza immergendo un dito e facendo una faccia contrariata, rimproverando a suo modo alla nuova padrona il fatto di essere stata poco puntuale e di aver messo lui, il suo servitore, nella situazione incresciosa di non aver rispettato le consegne.

Un modo come un altro per sviare l'attenzione sul viso del servitore che era un poco gonfio, dalla parte della guancia sinistra, e pure gli occhi erano gonfi ed infossati.

"Non importa Mòse…" – gli rispose Oscar incapace di comprendere le sfumature della voce dell'altro – "Se stato bravo ugualmente…può bastare…ma…".

Mòse bloccò sul nascere qualsiasi altra richiesta di spiegazione…

Non ce l'avrebbe fatta a sostenere oltre lo sguardo indagatore di mademoiselle che aveva annusato un guaio ma nemmeno con la sua più fervida immaginazione avrebbe potuto comprendere quale fosse.

L'istinto dettava la via…

L'alcool l'annebbiava e pure il moccioso ci si era mezzo in mezzo a quella via, sbarrando la strada categoricamente.

"Mademoiselle…aspettate solo un momento…".

La voleva per sé mademoiselle…

Così come l'aveva conosciuta.

Non voleva che lei sapesse chi era Mòse in realtà e che cosa era accaduto e che cosa lui si era piegato a promettere per proteggere la sua miserabile ed inutile vita.

Il bambino schizzò via come una lepre inseguita non lasciando ad Oscar nemmeno il tempo di replicare.

Ma lei era così stanca e gli stivali erano talmente pieni di fango da essere diventati pesanti.

Il freddo si fece strada di nuovo…

"Monsieur…monsieur…".

La vocetta di Mòse rieccheggiò nel corridoio più sotto e di nuovo la porta della stanza occupata dai cinque soldati si aprì.

"Monsieur…ecco…è tornata…mademoiselle è tornata. Vi chiedo di autarmi…non riesco a portare l'acqua lassù da solo…".

Nemmeno André in effetti dormiva.

Gli pareva di essere davvero diventato come quello scricciolo di bambino.

Solo che quello se lo poteva permettere di piagnucolare se la sua mademoiselle non fosse tornata…

André invece l'avrebbe subita quella dannata uscita di scena, come nelle migliori tragedie dell'Antica Grecia.

E così quella sera non gli era rimasto altro da fare che restarsene lì, aggrappato a quelle ore di pioggia fredde, a tentare di calmare l'impotenza di essere davvero libero…

Se prima non avesse incontrato il suo sguardo e non avesse osservato quel corpo, un poco piegato su sé stesso, bagnato, freddo, distante…

Era tornata allora…

Certo che era tornata…

E nelle peggiori condizioni in cui la potesse trovare.

"Ma che ti è successo?".

Andrè non potè non lasciar trapelare una sorta di rassegnato stupore.

Stava accadendo spesso ultimamente di osservare una strana sorta d'incontrollato sentire, sordo e terribile, che scorreva nei gesti e negli sguardi di lei e poi nell'aspetto…

Parigi non era certo una città accogliente…

"Lascia che ti aiuti!".

"Faccio da me…".

Averlo capito che la rabbia era ancora lì, tutta lì, ma che adesso aveva cambiato sorgente…

Averlo saputo che adesso Oscar ce l'aveva davvero con André perché era lui adesso a ritornare nella mente beffardo ed insistente e a battere nelle mani e nei muscoli, inspiegabilmente, da quando le aveva detto che l'amava e lei…

"Non ti reggi in piedi!" – sentenziò lui severo – "Non sarai tornata da Versailles…da sola…".

Oscar gli rovesciò addosso uno sguardo furioso.

Non poteva restare laggiù…

Quel richiamo era troppo forte, un desiderio spasmodico e frenetico di tornare…

Tutto la riportava a Parigi.

"Dannazione!" – imprecò.

"Libera di rischiare la pelle…" – continuò André avvicinandosi – "Ma se ci tieni al tuo ruolo di comandante non puoi biasimare quelli di noi che si ubriacano e non trovano nemmeno la strada per la caserma e poi tu ti presenti nelle stesse condizioni!".

"La strada per tornare l'ho trovata!".

"Se quegli avanzi di galera ti vedessero così…lo dico per te…come faresti a farti rispettare…".

Oscar gli si parò davanti: "Da quando in qua t'importa se e come i miei soldati rispettano i miei ordini? Non è un tuo problema…".

André rimase zitto, solo qualche istante.

"Invece si che lo è!" – ripetè afferrandola per un braccio mentre Oscar barcollò un poco – "Te lo ripeto…se al mio posto ci fosse stato uno di quelli che stanno di sotto…io…non credo che saresti passata inosservata…".

"Non…".

"Oscar dannazione…mi vuoi dire che succede? Che ti prende ultimamente?".

Avrebbe voluto chiederglielo André…

Se davvero fosse stato quello, quello che lei aveva velatamente insinuato stesse accadendo alla sua vita…

Oscar e Victor Girodel…

Dannazione…

E Oscar, anche lei avrebbe voluto dirglielo che cosa le stava accadendo se solo l'avesse compreso.

André e Diane…

Dannazione…

Pensieri fissi che nessuno dei due poteva permettersi di trattenere nella mente.

Perché non erano affar loro, l'uno dell'altra…

Perché era stata lei a dire ad André che era libero e adesso mica poteva rimetterci la faccia, così, su due piedi, per chiedergli cosa stesse accadendo a lui, in realtà, perché era di lui che gl'importava, perché era della sua vita che adesso non sapeva più nulla e quel pensiero era lì, piantato lì, come un tarlo che avesse scavato dentro e disgregato ogni parte di sé…

E perché lui aveva ascoltato un sentimento nuovo, libero davvero, nello sguardo dolce della piccola Diane e adesso si domandava come avrebbe fatto a distogliersi da quello sguardo, quello che era puntato su di lui, furioso e stravolto, quello che da una vita accompagnava i pensieri…

Le parole si susseguirono minando le forze già messe a dura prova.

"Non mi accade nulla…" - biascicò Oscar tentando di sottrarsi alla presa.

Era proprio vero che non era capace di reggere l'alcool.

Non lo aveva compreso che adesso, adesso che André non era più dalla sua parte a reggere "la parte" di quella che non si da pace e fa come fanno tutti gli uomini…

Annegare qualche ora nell'alcool per annegare la disperazione.

Mòse a fatica aveva solcato gli ultimi scalini con l'ennesimo secchio di acqua calda…

E si ritrovò lì, in mezzo alla stanza, gli occhi puntati sul corpo del soldato, più massiccio e piantato della sua mademoiselle, e il corpo della sua mademoiselle quasi scomparso dentro quello dell'altro…

Appoggiato sopra in realtà, ripiegato su quello del soldato che l'aveva abbracciata la sua mademoiselle, tanto era talmente ubriaca che il giorno dopo a mala pena si sarebbe ricordata di come ci fosse tornata all'Entrague e di cosa aveva detto e fatto una volta rintanata nella piccola mansarda.

Un gruppo di figure che parevano una soltanto e combattevano immobili, mentre le braccia del soldato erano chiuse sull'altra figura e…

Dannazione anche mademoiselle aveva chiuso le braccia sulla schiena del soldato, appoggiandole ad essa e disegnandone il profilo calmo e forte.

André rimase fermo accogliendo Oscar, come un tempo…

Solo che adesso c'era di mezzo che lui l'amava e lei lo sapeva.

Adesso c'era che i corpi si appoggiarono l'uno a quello dell'altra, stringendosi, e le dita affondarono nella consistenza umida dell'uniforme, nella tempra dei muscoli che si ergevano quasi fossero una colonna marmorea immobile.

Un guizzo e le dita corsero agli alamari dell'uniforme e li slacciarono velocemente e pragmaticamente, ad uno ad uno, come se fosse stato un gesto consueto, ripetuto chissà quante volte…

"Monsieur…" – bisbigliò Mòse dietro André.

"Vieni piccolo…aiutami…la tua mademoiselle è stanca…".

André fece una smorfia.

Il bambino non avrebbe avuto forza sufficiente per…

Fu lui a sfilare gli stivali luridi di fango stando attento a non sporcare le coperte…

"Che stai facendo?" – biasciò lei, non lucida ma non così ubriaca da non comprendere.

"Te l'ho detto, non ti reggi in piedi…vorresti forse mandare in fumo tutto il duro lavoro di questo povero moccioso e ridurre la stanza peggio di un letamaio?".

"Non deve interssar-ti…".

La voce flebile, il freddo della pioggia, il gelo della stoffa fradicia…

E poi l'odore della legna divorata, il calore delle mani forti e quello della voce che s'insinuava e s'incuneava nella rabbia, aggirandola, aggredendola, piano piano, come il fuoco si prende gioco del ghiaccio e a poco a poco lo scioglie per farlo suo…

Movimenti inconsueti agli occhi di Mòse si dispiegarono leggeri e sicuri.

André sollevò quel corpo freddo e furioso ma incapace di opporsi…

Se non fosse stato per il vino…

Ma era pur sempre colpa del vino se Oscar era ridotta così.

La camicia scivolò via e subito Mòse si affrettò a passare la coperta che si chiuse sulle spalle. Trattenuta dalla stoffa ora Oscar era seduta, i lembi della coperta saldamente tenuti dalle mani di André che la guardava e lei, la testa un poco reclinata, riprendeva a poco a poco i sensi, complice il tepore della stanza e della lana.

La testa reclinata, gli occhi si schiusero, e lei si ritrovò in quelli di André, una mano sempre a tenere chiusa la coperta, l'altra a scostarle i capelli umidi dal viso…

Quel dannato gesto, carico di dannati ricordi…

"Non farlo…" – mormorò.

André non replicò nulla.

Lei sapeva adesso e dentro quei gesti non poteva esserci soltanto l'istinto di un bambino…

"Lo so" – replicò lui.

Oscar deglutì a fatica e lui lasciò scivolare giù la coperta, con lei dentro, come in un sacco da riporre con cura perché continiene beni preziosi.

Ma André non riuscì a staccarsi e a lasciarla andare…

Continuò a scostarle i capelli, le dita quasi tremavano mentre sfioravano la fronte.

"Non puoi continuare a sfidare te stessa in questo modo…dovevi restare a…Versailles…".

André si stupì delle sue stesse parole.

Non si rassegnava all'idea di perderla eppure sapeva che averla lì, in quel momento era l'unico desiderio, il più assurdo…

Lei gli prese la mano…

"Vai nella bisaccia…".

"Che…".

"Vai…".

"Mòse…puoi prendere…".

Il bambino era già lì, accanto, con il prezioso sacco nelle mani, quasi davanti al viso.

La mansarda era sufficientemente buia ad oscurare i lividi…

"C'è un regalo per te…".

Oscar cercò di sedersi.

"Per me?" – balbettò Mòse.

Lei afferrò la bisaccia ed estrasse un sacchetto.

"Questi te li regala Joseph…".

"E chi è?".

"E' il Delfino di Francia…" – rispose André aprendo la carta.

Un nuovo profumo si mescolò a quello di pulito che già aleggiava nella stanzetta, seppure corrotto dal lugubre odore del fango e della pioggia.

"Il Delfino…il Delf…mademoiselle allora lo conoscete davvero?".

"Sì…io…".

"Siete stata da lui allora?".

"Sì…è un bambino come te…".

"Io…".

Mòse balbettò, avrebbe voluto ribattere ma si strinse al sacchetto umido e ne annusò il contenuto.

Se non fosse stato che l'odore che ne usciva era davvero delizioso, già si sarebbe detto geloso di quel Joseph che si era preso mademoiselle per un giorno interno e gli aveva fatto passare ore infernali nel dubbio se lei sarebbe tornata.

Ma la fame placa ogni gelosia e…

"Mangiali se vuoi sono buoni…" – continuò André estraendo un dolce e porgendolo al bambino.

"Non li avevo mai sentiti…questi…".

Un morso e Mòse non riuscì a trattenersi infilandosi il delizioso impasto rotondo in bocca.

"Non strozzarti però!" – lo rimproverò André – "Adesso vai…è molto tardi…".

"Pos…posso…restare…".

Oscar strinse i pugni…

Quella dannata idea che un bambino si ascoltasse e si percepisse come un servo.

"No…vai…" – aggiunse lei.

Mòse deglutì e si profuse in un inchino esagerato: "A domani…".

Domani…

Pareva divenuto normale salutarsi e darsi appuntamento a domani…

Oscar rabbrividì al pensiero che domani lei sarebbe stata lì, in quella stanza, in quella dannata città con tutti i suoi pericoli e le sue viuzze fangose e le strilla delle pescivendole e i ladruncoli veloci come gatti e Notre Dame che scandiva il tempo e…

Si accorse che André le aveva appoggiato una giacca sulle spalle.

Il calore si schiuse ammorbidendo la rabbia e lasciando via libera al torpore dell'alcool che annebbia i pensieri e la mente.

"Dannazione…" – sibilò tra i denti.

Che poteva replicare André? Stretto nel suo stesso desiderio di averla lì, anche così, anche contro il suo stesso bene…

Quel tormento ce l'aveva nella testa e nelle dita e adesso ce l'aveva persino davanti agli occhi…

Il tormento di lei…

Il dubbio che qualcosa stesse accadendo davvero.

Il desiderio s'innalzò e le mani scivolarono di nuovo sul viso a liberarlo dai capelli ricaduti nuovamente giù. Adesso Oscar percepì distinto e netto il profumo di zenzero sulle dita.

Non volle più resistere, non riuscì a farlo, abbandonandosi un istante al palmo caldo ed impercettibilmente speziato…

"La Regina Maria Antonietta mi ha chiesto di lasciare l'uniforme…".

L'improvvisa confessione, come un nodo chiuso stretto a chiudere la gola, si sciolse liberando il peso opprimente, il dubbio di non poter resistere ai poteri forti e suadenti che la volevano altrove.

Sentì ancora una volta di aver sbagliato tempi e persona.

André non doveva entrare in quella faccenda…

Ma Oscar voleva avere lui, il suo parere, la sua voce. Persino la rabbia voleva, come se da quella lei avrebbe tirato fuori la forza di opporsi…

"Ho capito…la regina tiene a te evidentemente…".

Una risposta neutra, inaccettabile…

Oscar non andò oltre.

L'accenno a Girodel sarebbe stato fuori luogo…

Come non era affar suo sapere di Diane, così non era affare di André sapere dell'insistenza di Victor Girodel a chiederla in sposa.

André si alzò.

L'improvviso spostamento d'aria, il gesto secco s'imposero alla mente…

Oscar sollevò lo sguardo alla figura dell'altro, contro il fuoco. Lui prese il secchio e lo rovesciò nella tinozza…

Il vapore e il calore si espansero nella piccola stanza offuscando per alcuni istanti la vista.

"Svestiti in fretta e lavati finchè l'acqua è calda…ti prenderai un malanno…sei gelata…".

Oscar rimase lì, stranita, colpita dalla risolutezza dell'altro, per nulla intimorito dai ruoli, dal peso di quell'amore, dal bacio strappato, dalla rivelazione appena pronunciata…

Oscar lo osservò mantenendosi su di lui e André si voltò.

Si guardarono per alcuni lunghi istanti, come stava accadendo ormai sempre più di frequente.

Senza parlarsi, senza chiedersi nulla, senza voler sapere nulla l'uno dell'altra, come se tutti e due già sapessero tutto quello che sentivano e quello che provavano…

Non disse altro André voltandosi in fretta ed uscendo dalla porta.

Appena messo piede fuori si sentì afferrare la mano da Mòse.

"Come sta mademoiselle?".

"Sei stato bravo…l'acqua calda le sarà utile…" – chiosò André.

Altre spiegazioni non servivano. Mòse non avrebbe mai potuto comprendere.

"Oh…no…accipicchia!" – imprecò il bambino tornando velocemente sui suoi passi.

"Ma che ti prende adesso?" – chiese André incerto.

Mòse si precipitò verso la porta.

Non bussò spingendo l'anta che si aprì.

"Mòse aspetta! Non…".

André non fece in tempo…

Eppure il tempo s'impose lì, in quell'istante, fermo al corpo di lei, la coperta scivolata a terra, il busto libero dalle fasce, le mani a coprirsi il seno, d'istinto, mentre André avrebbe voluto riacciuffare quel monello pestifero che chissà cosa s'era messo in testa.

Mòse entrò di gran carriera…

La vide la sua mademoiselle e le sembrò bella, come se l'era immaginata, come l'aveva pensata nei giorni in cui ci fantasticava sopra.

"Mademoiselle…volevo solo lasciarvi questa…".

Mòse si avvicinò alla tinozza. Estrasse dalla tasca un piccolo guscio di noce che fece scivolare dolcemente sul pelo dell'acqua e poi si voltò sorridendole ed uscendo altrettanto velocemente di come era entrato.

Non chiuse la porta.

Ma lei era già a quel piccolo guscio, il profilo scuro contro la luce giocosa del fuoco.

Il guscio galleggiava leggero e libero…

 _Se vuoi posso costruirti una barchetta…_

André rimase lì, ad osservarla.

"Volevo vedere te…" – mormorò Oscar piano afferrando il piccolo guscio della noce – "Ecco perché sono tornata…".

212


	14. Saint Sulpice

_**Saint Sulpice**_

"Diane…".

"Oui madame?".

"Mi serve della senape e un mazzetto di maggiorana…in dispensa c'è ne dovrebbe essere ancora…vai a prenderli!".

"In dispensa?" – balbettò Diane mentre i muscoli s'irrigidivano.

"Sì…e sbrigati! Pare che la padrona ti abbia preso in simpatia ma con me non attacca. Se vuoi guadagnarti il tuo salario devi fare quello che ti dico!".

Il tono assolutamente cinico della cuoca s'infranse contro l'ultimo tentativo di Diane di evitare, così come le era stato suggerito, di scendere ancora in quella maledetta dispensa, da sola…

Era già buio e Diane era impaziente di lasciare la casa.

Tentò di sviare l'incarico.

"Io tra poco dovrei tornare a casa…posso…posso mandarci…" – replicò con un filo di voce.

L'altra si alzò e le si parò davanti.

I pugni chiusi sui fianchi grassi e il mestolo che ondeggiava pericolosamente e il viso, già rosso per via di un reticolo di venuzze che parevano i cunicoli delle catacombe di Parigi, si gonfiò inghiottendo gli occhietti scuri della donna.

"Se dico che devi andarci tu…".

Il mestolo si alzò in alto e Diane comprese che era meglio non sfidare ulteriomente la sorte.

"Va bene…va bene madame…vado subito".

Se quell'incombenza non la si poteva evitare, tanto valeva eseguirla più veloce di un fulmine, e Diane iniziò a percorrere le scale di legno unte e scure che portavano giù nella dispensa fresca e odorosa di spezie e piante aromatiche.

Il luogo in sé non evocava pensieri oscuri, tutt'altro, e quando c'era stata mandata la prima volta, Diane si era perduta nella miriade di vasi e vasetti ricolmi di impasti odorosi e profumati, oppure piccanti e speziati.

Ne aveva aperti alcuni e dai contenitori erano sgusciate scie di aromi sconosciuti, mentre gli occhi si erano immersi a riconoscere colori pungenti come quelli rossi delle spezie acri e piccanti o quelli verdi più dolci…

Era una vera disdetta per Diane che quel luogo fosse diventato fonte di tanta angoscia ma lei doveva essere forte e tenere alla larga dai pensieri la sua dannata ingenuità e la paura che l'avevano accompagnata da quando aveva iniziato a mettere il naso fuori della sua casa natale.

Gli occhi di Alain non l'avevano lasciata un istante e lei si era permessa a ragione di andare ovunque e di sfidare la sorte oscura che aleggiava dentro le casupole fatiscenti alla periferie di Rue de Richelieu…

Ma adesso era cresciuta, aveva un lavoro, era sola…

E doveva bastare a sé stessa e doveva essere capace di affrontare qualsiasi pericolo…

E, accidenti!

Il vaso con i semi di senape si trovava in una mensola, lassù, in alto.

Era sempre così!

Quelli che riponevano gl'ingombri pesanti erano alti e stupidi mentre lei era aggraziata e…

Diane appoggiò il moccolo che si era portata per aggirarsi nell'antro buio e umido.

Spinse una piccola panca per raggiungere il contenitore e ci salì sopra avvicinando le dita al barattolo.

E accidenti…

Era veramente pesante.

Provò ad avvicinarlo al bordo piano piano…

Poi trattenendolo lentamente con entrambe le mani lo trascinò verso di se…

Lo fece scivolare giù afferrandolo mentre anche lei scendeva e…

La concentrazione per l'operazione rischiosa assorbì l'attenzione e Diane non si accorse di alcuni rumori alle spalle.

Fruscii leggeri, poi sempre più nitidi e distinti, s'imposero e la colpirono all'improvviso e la fecero sobbalzare e voltare talmente in fretta da farle perdere la presa del contenitore.

Diane tentò di non perdere anche l'equilibrio, ma dovendo scegliere di aggrapparsi alla mensola, intuì che il vaso non avrebbe avuto la meglio.

Chiuse gli occhi attendendo lo schianto…

Nessun rumore s'infranse contro di lei.

Nel silenzio assoluto Diane ascoltò il battito veloce del cuore, nel petto, che pareva rimbombare contro le pareti umide…

Le palpeble si dischiusero piano, un occhio e poi l'altro, per comprendere cosa fosse accaduto, e lo sguardo si abbassò leggermente e l'ondeggiare della fiamma della candela si riverberò nell'azzurro trasparente e sereno che lei si ritrovò addosso.

Il respiro si fece veloce mentre il vetro del vaso, saldamente stretto tra le mani di un giovane praticamente in ginocchio, amplificava la poca luce.

Diane ebbe un sussulto.

"Io…monsieur…".

Diane non mosse un muscolo.

Non riusciva neppure a respirare, alla spasmodica ricerca di un appiglio, uno qualsiasi, sull'identità di quel giovane che non le pareva di aver mai visto prima d'ora nella casa, ma c'era da considerare che, a parte i ricevimenti serali, a lei non era consentito salire ai piani nobili durante il giorno, e quindi poteva benissimo darsi che quello fosse uno degli ospiti dei Duchi de Livrer.

L'altro non si scompose di fronte al mutismo di Diane.

Si rialzò lentamente porgendole la mano per farla scendere.

La voce ed il tono d'esordio, al contrario, colpirono Diane come una frustata.

"Comprendo il vostro stato d'animo e sono dolente perché temo di esserne l'unica causa…".

"Cosa? Voi…" – mormorò Diane.

"Ebbene sì, mademoiselle. Sono io…sono colui che quella sera…".

Diane deglutì a fatica. Strinse i pugni e in un guizzo scese dallo sgabello tentando di guadagnare la porta.

"Vi prego!" – intervenne l'altro altrettanto repentinamente – "Vi prego…non abbiate timore di me…non voglio farvi del male. Ho aspettato di rivedervi da sola per…".

Diane s'immobilizzò. Non aveva il coraggio di guardare l'altro in faccia ma il tono delle parole catturò la sua attenzione.

"Io devo chiedervi umilmente perdono per il mio comportamento dell'altra volta".

"Quindi siete stato voi? Perché?" – chiese Diane che sentiva salire le lacrime agli occhi.

"Perché? Perché ho un pessimo carattere! Sono un arrogante per natura e ho pensato di approfittarmi di voi!".

Le parole miscelarono volutamente cinismo e mestizia…

Diane fece un altro passo appoggiando la mano sulla maniglia della porta.

"Ma…" – si affrettò a continuare l'altro – "Ma credetemi. Sono pentito di ciò che ho fatto. Profondamente. Vi ho osservata in questi giorni…siete una giovane assennata e dolce e…".

Diane a quel punto si voltò.

"Voi mi avete osservata? Io non vi ho mai visto in questa casa…".

Correndo al viso dell'altro scorse lineamenti finissimi, uno sguardo chiaro, seppure sorprendentemente freddo e distante rispetto al tenore delle parole che uscivano lente e suadenti dalla bocca.

"Non vi abito stabilmente….avete ragione…ma adesso sono qui e…".

Diane si zittì in attesa di altre spiegazioni.

Inspiegabilmente si ritrovò ad attenderle come se le spettassero di diritto, almeno per lenire un poco la paura e l'orgoglio ferito ed il rispetto violato.

Era una giovane per bene anche se apparteneva al popolo…

Quelle scuse lei se le meritava.

"Ecco…se permette…volevo solo farvi notare che avrei potuto avvicinarvi senza rivelarvi nulla del mio comportamento. Non mi avete riconosciuto…quindi non sapevate che ero stato io a…si insomma ad esser stato tanto irriguardoso nei vostri confronti. Io sarei stato salvo. Ma come vedete ho preferito essere sincero ed espormi al vostro disprezzo pur di farvi comprendere il mio tormento ed il mio pentimento…".

La spiegazione piuttosto drastica s'insinuò nella mente di Diane che rimase sorpresa dell'estrema risolutezza dell'altro.

Era un perfetto estraneo e tale sarebbe rimasto anche ai suoi occhi…

Non aveva dunque approfittato della sua ingenuità ma aveva fatto ammenda di un comportamento…

Le parole le scivolarono addosso entrandole dentro, assieme ai profumi ora più intensi e penetranti delle spezie che si spandevano nell'aria fredda, appena un poco riscaldata dal respiro degli insoliti ospiti.

"Io non so cosa pensare…" – balbettò Diane incerta se cedere al pentimento del giovane, oppure, come suggeriva l'istinto, non fidarsi affatto e correre via scomparendo nella luce dei piani superiori.

Nel dubbio e tentando di addomesticare la paura, Diane colmò l'incertezza affrettando i gesti dell'incarico assegnatole, afferrando con foga il contenitore di senape dalle mani dell'altro.

Aprì il vaso, versò una parte dei semi in un sacchetto di tela, poi iniziò ad osservare le pareti della dispensa e quando intravide alcuni mazzetti di maggiorana ormai secchi appesi a testa in giù, ne afferrò velocemente uno.

Come se quell'incontro fosse stato il più naturale del mondo e da esso non ci si dovesse aspettare altro che un cordiale arrivederci…

"Lo comprendo…" – proseguì il giovane, insinuandosi nei gesti secchi dell'altra che pure lasciavano presagire un implicito consenso che la sola rabbia verso se stessa per non esser fuggita via non riusciva a contrastare – "Accetto i vostri timori ma già il fatto che voi abbiate solo paura di me mi fa ben sperare che non vogliate alla fine ne vendicarvi, ne evitare la mia compagnia…".

Diane sgranò gli occhi.

"La vostra compagnia?" – chiese sorpresa – "Ma come vi permettete! Io posso anche decidere di dimenticare ciò che è accaduto ma troverei alquanto disdicevole se decidessi di accettare la compagnia di una persona come voi!".

L'altro mantenne lo sguardo su di lei, insistente, come a chiedere una replica alla richiesta velatamente espressa.

Un'insistenza oltremodo oltraggiosa per una giovane perbene come Diane…

Un'insistenza dannatamente affrascinante.

Le parole tradivano la curiosità di un incontro inaspettato ed accattivante…

"No! Mai e poi mai!" – ribattè Diane stizzita.

"Aspettate a parlare così…io vorrei…vorrei solo conoscervi e vorrei che anche voi mi conosceste… avervi incontrata mi ha profondamente cambiato e mi ha fatto comprendere il mio riprovevole comportamento. Certo, se ora voi decideste di non volermi più vedere…sì…ve l'ho detto…lo comprenderei. Ma sarebbe un vero peccato. Io mi sono esposto e l'ho fatto con l'intenzione di dimostrarvi che sono sinceramente pentito e che voglio ottenere la vostra fiducia e la vostra compagnia…".

Diane dovette respirare a fondo.

"Almeno pensateci" – l'incalzò l'altro avvicinandosi – "So che dovete tornare al vostro lavoro e non vi ruberò altro tempo…".

"E sia…" – mormorò Diane seppure controvoglia – "Ma dovrete saper attendere…io non posso dimenticare ciò che avete fatto…e…".

"Certo!" – la voce di espanse – "Resterò nell'ombra ad attendere un vostro cenno. E' l'unica cosa che m'importa. Mi sono comportato indegnamente con voi e capisco il vostro risentimento. Mi sta bene anche quello…però…ecco…ci sarebbe un'altra questione…".

L'incalzare del giovane obbligò Diane a guardarlo.

"Non vorrei mai che il mio gesto venisse travisato dai padroni di questa casa e voi…" – sibilò quello con tono innocente ma severo.

Lo sguardo di Diane s'incupì perché decisamente non comprendeva dove volesse arrivare con quello strano giro di parole.

"Di grazia…" – chiese con una punta d'insofferenza – "Che intendete dire con le vostre parole…io non capisco…".

Il giovane tirò un repiro più fondo.

"Ho certezza che voi non avete parlato con nessuno degli abitanti di questa casa di quanto è accaduto…".

Diane si sorprese. Quella circostanza era assolutamente vera.

L'unica a conoscere del doloroso segreto era mademoiselle.

"E questo da una parte mi ha consentito di essere al riparo da critiche e giudizi malevoli e…oh…ve ne sono davvero grato!" – esclamò il giovane.

Poi fece un passo indietro per non incombere, se non con la voce, su colei che aveva di fronte.

"Il vostro silenzio denota una salda dimestichezza con i fatti della vita e tiene conto dei pregiudizi delle persone nobili nei confronti dei propri servitori…".

Diane restava lì in attesa di comprendere…

"…che avessero la malaugurata sorte, loro malgrado, di restare invischiati in faccende di dubbia valutazione…".

E alla fine comprese.

"Non averne parlato con nessuno è stato un atteggiamento saggio. Così si non si è attirata né su di me, né su di voi alcuna attenzione o peggio ancora nessuna critica o maldicenza che avrebbe potuto pregiudicare il vostro lavoro in questa casa. Non me lo sarei mai perdonato. Tutti hanno di voi un giudizio "santo"…".

"Ah…ecco…" – mormorò Diane perplessa e nuovamente agitata per quella neppure velata lusinga – "Quindi dal vostro discorso devo pensare che mi consigliate di tenere per me ciò che è accaduto e non riferire nulla a nessuno né di voi né del vostro comportamento? In poche parole…tenere la bocca chiusa?".

Lo sguardo adesso s'era aggrottato, come a dire che a lei non la si poteva fare…

Non era così ingenua…

"Mi rendo conto di chiedervi una grande prova di saggezza. Ma s^, è così. Sarebbe opportuno per tutti…soprattutto per voi…".

Il viso dell'altro s'illuminò in un debole sorriso.

Diane intravide nel mutamento dello sguardo un volto decisamente affascinante.

I capelli chiari risplendevano alla luce tenue della candela. La fronte scoperta era liscia e bianca ma la francia la nascondeva a tratti e il viso forse sbarbato e comunque pulito e liscio rendeva l'idea di un uomo non ancora in età matura, eppure sorprendentemente sicuro di sé.

La chiosa era stata d'una chiarezza disarmante.

Tenere la bocca chiusa sarebbe stato oltremodo conveniente a tutti, prima fra tutti la stessa Diane che non avrebbe rischiato di passare per una giovane poco di buono capace di attirare a sè il desiderio di un giovane scapestrato…

La peggio l'avrebbe avuta senz'altro lei, nella mentalità distorta e puritana di quella società bigotta ed intransigente che non l'avrebbe fatta passar liscia ad una giovane per bene ma pur sempre una giovane del popolo…

Le scuse forse le sarebbero state dovute, il posto di lavoro no.

"Permettere ch'io vi saluti come si conviene ad una madamigella?".

"Eh?".

Diane s'immobilizzò di nuovo, irrigidendosi ed aggrappandosi quasi al sacchettino di semi di senape ed al mazzetto di maggiorana che ora spandeva il sentore asciutto ed intenso dell'estate provenzale.

Il giovane allungò la mano e prese delicatamente la destra di Diane chinandosi come per baciarla.

Ma non la sfiorò neppure, lasciandola un istante lì, sospesa, e poi liberandola e tornando ad osservare l'altra che adesso pareva completamente persa in una dimensione sconosciuta.

"A presto" – le sussurrò scostandosi e aprendo la porta per lasciarla uscire.

L'altra non si mosse di un fiato e così fu lui a compiere per primo quel gesto, immaginando non fosse opportuno che entrambi potessero essere sorpresi ad avviarsi vicini alla luce del piano superiore.

Diane fu costretta a darsi un pizzicotto sulla guancia ma poi si rammentò di non aver nemmeno chiesto il nome dell'altro.

Si sporse osservando solo una debole ombra che scompariva sul fondo del corridoio.

"Monsieur…non so il vostro nome…monsieur…" – bisbigliò senza alzare troppo la voce.

Non ricevette alcuna risposta.

O almeno lei non riuscì a comprendere il senso dei suoni che le giunse ormai dal fondo del corridoio.

 _Rosa…pura…pulchra…but…she is not dangerous…_

"Rosa?".

Quella fu l'unica parola familiare di cui Diane riuscì ad afferrare il significato.

"Tornerete presto? Vero?".

Mòse non la smetteva più di girarle intorno.

Dopo averle portato gli stivali, più lucidi che mai, si era preoccupato di raccogliere la biancheria da consegnare a Madame Glacé, ma ogni movimento era accompagnato da una richiesta, ora sommessa quasi timorosa, ora più esplicita magari con un'occhiata sbieca, quasi di supplica, a cui Oscar, non essendo abituata a quel tipo di attenzioni, non sapeva bene come replicare.

Se fosse perché Mòse era quel genere di moccioso che annusa un'opportunità e la segue rincorrendola come la salvezza a tutte le grane di una vita senz'appigli o protezioni, oppure perché il ragazzino si era davvero affezionato in così breve tempo ad un tipo scontroso e burbero e silenzioso come lei, non le era dato comprendere.

Non le pareva ce ne fosse stato il tempo per attaccarsi ad una come lei.

Alla fine si voltò spazientita.

"Tornerò, stai tranquillo!".

Il tono un poco sopra le righe scosse il piccolo che s'immobilizzò di fronte alla risposta per nulla gentile ma evidentemente confacente al carattere della sua nuova conoscenza.

La voce tremò un poco.

"Va bene, allora. Vi aspetterò…".

"Vuoi dirmi che succede?".

Oscar ammorbidì il timbro che pure trasparì spazientito, se non altro perché l'intuito diceva che lo spasmodico attaccamento di Mòse ai suoi abiti, la continua richiesta di conferma al suo ritorno nell'hotel, il volto un poco contratto, ansioso e per nulla sereno, non potevano essere solo il desiderio di servire un cliente generoso dell'hotel.

Ecco, in quell'istante, per alcuni istanti, Mòse pensò di essere salvo.

Sarebbe bastato dire ciò che era accaduto, chiedere aiuto per salvarsi e salvare quella persona così gentile dai luridi propositi di Claude Silvien e di chissà chi altro c'era dietro di lui…

Sarebbe bastato gettarsi ai piedi di quella donna e implorare pietà e compassione e…

E Mòse pensò che lei sarebbe rimasta disgustata nel sapere ciò che era accaduto e nell'apprendere perché lui conosceva Claude Silvien e perché quel dannato s'era permesso di mettergli le mani addosso.

C'era che Mòse si era offerto per primo a quella donna, quando ancora neppure sapeva fosse una donna…

L'avesse compreso avrebbe avuto meno paura.

Si era salvato per un soffio dal giudizio spietato che mademoiselle gli poteva riservare…

Mòse si sentì sporco, piccolo, infimo, volgare, e pensò che proprio così sarebbe stato giudicato…

E avrebbe perso mademoiselle.

Non voleva.

Mòse avrebbe accompagnato Claude, gli avrebbe indicato la strada più rapida perché lui potesse soddisfare la sua becera curiosità.

Magari l'avrebbe fatto mentre lei dormiva.

Quello scemo avrebbe visto quello che voleva vedere e…

Non c'erano altri segreti.

E quello sarebbe bastato e quell'infingardo di Claude non avrebbe trovato altri appigli per ricattare nessuno…

Tutto si sarebbe "aggiustato" senza conseguenze.

"Nulla mademoiselle…non succede nulla…".

"Non mentire Mòse…non ti conosco da molto…qualcuno ti ha…".

La stizza dell'altro si erse come il muro di cinta di una città assediata dai barbari invasori.

"Non succede nulla!" – replicò il bambino arrabbiato.

L'inganno s'ingigantiva sempre di più e colei che gli stava di fronte non era poi così stupida.

Mòse non poteva girare attorno a mademoiselle e come un ladro riversava la sua attesa girando attorno ai vestiti, ai fogli, al calamaio sul tavolo…

Come quando ci si avvicina al fuoco per scaldarsi ma poi ci si brucia e si maledice il calore.

Mòse stava tradendo sé stesso e si sentì disorientato dal suo stesso tradimento.

Mòse aveva paura e la paura lo faceva star male…

Il bambino si fiondò verso la porta.

"Non vi disturberò più!" – chiosò tagliente.

Era arrabbiato Mòse, con sé stesso, e l'unica idea assurda che gli fosse balzata in testa era stata quella di colpire quella donna rivoltandole contro i propri sensi di colpa.

La sua rabbia non era altro che paura di perdere l'unica persona buona che avesse mai incontrato nella sua vita.

"Mòse…".

Oscar si alzò tentando di raggiungerlo ma l'altro scomparve letteralmente infilando una porta che stava in fondo al corridoio, una di quelle che metteva in comunicazione altre mansarde che giravano tutt'intorno al cortile dell'hotel.

Oscar rimase lì, stringendo tra le mani i nuovi turni di guardia e nella testa mille pensieri…

Uno fra tutti, quello che l'aveva tenuta sveglia tutta la notte, facendola girare e rigirare nel letto come ci fossero state davvero le spine o peggio ancora cimici grasse e fameliche.

 _Non posso pensare che stia accadendo proprio questo…_

 _Dannazione…_

Redigere quei maledetti turni di guardia era sempre stato sorprendetemente semplice, quando si trovava in caserma.

L'unica preoccupazione…

 _Dannazione…_

 _Perché sta accadendo questo…_

 _Perché non riesco più ad essere lucida…_

L'unico accorgimento era stato istintivamente, risparmiare, per quanto possibile, ad André i turni notturni.

Il motivo era semplice.

Un soldato che ha il sostegno della vista di un solo occhio sicuramente avrebbe faticato ad aggirarsi per i vicoli scuri di Parigi e avrebbe rischiato troppo e lei non poteva permettersi che gli accadesse qualcosa.

Questo mai.

E fino ad allora la scelta si era snodata entro le ore del giorno o al più le ultime ore dopo il tramonto.

Quella banale considerazione adesso si scontrava prepotente con un'altra del tutto nuova e sorprendente, capace di trafiggere la sua più bieca lucidità e freddezza.

Neppure sapeva se André se ne fosse reso conto, ma in quel modo lui sarebbe stato libero alla sera…

Libero, come stava già accadendo, di accompagnare Diane a casa.

Oscar dovette sedersi incredula e sconvolta.

 _Dannazione…non è possibile che io sia arrivata a tanto…_

Un misto di disgusto e tremore diffuso la costrinsero a respirare piano.

Le uniche parole, sussurrate a mala pena, quasi che a pronunciarle fosse peccato…

 _Io non voglio…non voglio che accada…_

 _Perché…_

Si alzò e in preda ad una frenesia rabbiosa uscì fuori in fretta e furia, nell'aria fredda del mattino, mentre i rintocchi di Notre Dame battevano le sette e le strade attorno all'Entrague iniziavano ad animarsi e le vie a colmarsi dell'odore della legna secca che rimboccava i focolari dei camini e del sentore delle strane zuppe mattutine e degli intrugli che spandevano i propri aromi.

Decise di avviarsi a piedi, tirandosi dietro il cavallo.

Doveva arrivare in Rue de la Chaussèe d'Antin e camminare in fretta, senza sollevare lo sguardo su nessuno e senza lasciarsi distrarre dalla folla varipinta e chiassosa delle ore del mattino e inoltrarsi e perdersi dentro Parigi, per assurdo, per schiarirsi le idee e respirare e calmarsi e calmare quella strana agitazione che adesso si rinnovava e che di nuovo le riportava alla mente le parole di lui…

 _Ti amo…_

Adesso c'era che di quelle parole lei voleva riannodare il filo sottile del suono al timbro della voce ed alla cadenza nel mezzo delle proprie lacrime soffocate e di quelle di lui, altrettanto dolorose…

Adesso c'era che quelle parole avevano preso a seguirla ovunque ad ogni ora del giorno e della notte.

Aveva fatto di tutto per allontanarsi dalla sua vita passata…

Lavoro, abitudini, persone, luoghi…

E adesso…

 _Ti amo…_

 _Ti ho amato da sempre…_

Adesso c'era che il suo passo deciso non bastò a scacciarle dalla testa ed esse l'accompagnarono fino al Palace du Louvre dove si ritrovò per visionare il percorso che avrebbero intrapreso i principi russi durante la loro visita.

E poi, ancora, a Palace de Justice dove fervevano i preparativi per la celebrazione del processo al demone dannato.

Parole fisse, dal significato assoluto…

Costante presenza di una sola immagine, un solo suono, un solo volto…

Tutto era dannatamente chiaro e Oscar faticò a credere che di quell'esistenza, dell'esistenza di André, lei non fosse più parte, mentre se lo immaginava, André, camminare insieme a Diane, nella notte, quella notte per lui fugacemente pericolosa, eppure capace di rendere le persone complici della stessa sorte…

Adesso c'era che di ora in ora una sorta di desiderio pungente che disorientava ed ammansiva e feriva e chiudeva il respiro e subito dopo allargava la mente si stava animando dentro le viscere e non c'era verso di metterlo a tacere e di chiuderlo nei meandri del passato, così come lei aveva pensato di aver fatto fino a quel momento.

Oscar pensò che ad un certo punto sarebbe impazzita…

Un istante di sospensione mentre osservava il fuoco acceso nel camino della mansarda.

Non aveva rivisto Mòse al suo rientro e si stava facendo buio e lei non sarebbe riuscita a stare chiusa lì dentro quella sera.

S'infilò il pastrano scuro, quello chiuso e lungo fino alle caviglie.

I guanti anch'essi scuri, la spada al fianco, sapientemente nascosta sotto la stoffa pesante.

Un tutt'uno con la notte si sarebbe detto se non fosse stato per la sciarpa bianca avvolta attorno al collo e quei dannati capelli chiari che illuminavano il viso.

Il graffio si era rimarginato…

Il dubbio su come se lo fosse procurato no, quello non si rimarginava.

Ed anzi restava lì, nella testa, magari relegato in un angolino, complice l'assurda sequenza d'incarichi a cui tener dietro.

Ma quel graffio era ancora lì…

Le scese di corsa le scale…

Erano quasi le nove di sera…

E…

E quasi si scontrò con André che uscendo dalla stanza illuminata per imboccare il corridoio scuro faticò a riconoscerla.

"André?" – esordì lei un poco sconcertata.

Trovarselo davanti in carne e ossa provocò uno strano rimescolamento di sangue e respiro e quasi non si accorse di aver abbassato lo sguardo, incerta su cosa dire.

Non poteva certo spingersi a chiedergli dove stesse andando.

Perché era quella l'unica dannatissima domanda che avrebbe voluto fargli…

Sapeva di quell'aiuto inaspettato che lui si era offerto di condividere con Alain nell'intento di risparmiare a Diane i lunghi e pericolosi rientri notturni, da Rue de Vaugirard fino a Rue de Richelieu…

C'era che Oscar ne era stata l'involontaria artefice e c'era che il suo contributo doveva passare sotto silenzio.

Quella faccenda prima o poi si sarebbe risolta da sola.

Meno certezze si animavano sulle conseguenze che quella storia avrebbe generato tra i suoi protagonisti…

Forse André si stava recando proprio da Diane?

Che diritto avrebbe avuto di chiederglielo?

Oscar si sentì ridicola…

Non aveva diritto di chiedere nulla, non aveva più nessun "diritto" su André perché era stata lei stessa a respingerlo, ad allontanarlo, a dirgli che era "libero".

E adesso lui si stava comportando esattamente come aveva chiesto lei.

"Oscar…stai uscendo?" – chiese lui con la solita risolutezza.

Era calmo André…

Terribilmente generoso nella sua infinita serenità, nonostante quello che aveva passato con e contro di lei.

Forse era rassegnazione, forse aveva dimenticato l'arroganza di lei nel volerlo fuori dalla sua vita.

Forse la vita di André procedeva spedita verso altri sentieri più favorevoli ed illuminati di quanto avrebbe mai potuto offrirgli lei.

Forse l'aveva davvero dimenticata pur mantenendosi sempre lo stesso André.

Calmo, generoso, intransigente quando si trattava di lei e della sua incolumità…

Forse era davvero giusto così.

"Sì…non ho cenato…e…volevo cercare un posto…".

Lui non la lasciò terminare.

"Perdonami ma intendi uscire…da sola?".

Si morse quasi il labbro André per l'irriverente intromissione in affari che adesso non lo riguardavano più.

Lei aveva deciso di cambiare vita, lavoro, abitudini…

Lei adesso era libera…

Anzi da sempre era stato così e adesso più di prima…

Ma l'istinto è difficile da addomesticare e l'abitudine granitica da demolire.

Gli parve allora che Oscar si stesse spingendo oltre il limite consentito, per sfidare la sorte…

Incosciente più di quanto non lo fosse mai stata nella sua vita.

Quasi davvero stesse fuggendo da qualcosa che però adesso aveva il sapore distinto ed amaro di un destino imposto da altri e da cui lei non sarebbe potuta sfuggire.

André voleva sapere…

Dannazione…

Anche se non doveva più occuparsi di lei, anche se adesso aveva accettato di aprire un angolo della vita alla vita di altri che non fossero lei…

Non aveva alcuna ragione per chiedere ad Oscar dove fosse diretta…

Nessuno…

Ma glielo chiese, perché non poteva fare altrimenti.

L'aveva ascoltata in quei giorni e abbracciata, fosse o meno per un pericolo grave ed immediato, o più semplcemente per consentirle di reggere meglio una sbronza…

Dannazione era lei, era lì e…

Così, dannatamente caparbia ed intransigente…

"Scusa…" – si affrettò perciò a correggersi André – "Intendevo dire che potrebbe essere pericoloso…".

"Certo…" – rispose lei accodiscendendo alla spiegazione.

Ne rimase stupita come fosse naturale e inevitabile che tra loro le cose stessero così. Come un tempo e come sempre…

C'era che nessuno dei due aveva diritti sull'altro…

Ciascuno adesso era libero.

E liberamente si snodarono le parole di lei, quasi sussurrate, a denti stretti, quasi fosse peccato esibirle apertamente, non appena André si voltò per superarla ed uscire.

"Allora…io vado…".

André prese a scendere gli ultimi scalini.

Le parole uscirono piano ma tese dato che esse si animavano per una ragione incoscia ma precisa, soffocante ma sacrosanta, terribilmente assurda a cozzare contro l'esistenza che lei si era imposta fino a quel momento…

Sapere se André stesse andando davvero da Diane.

"André…hai qualche impegno?" – balbettò Oscar incerta.

Lui si bloccò al terzo scalino.

"Questa sera intendo?" – continuò tentando di correggersi, adesso che si sentiva invasa da uno strano calore e le pareva che le guance stessero andando a fuoco e…

E André se ne sarebbe accorto per come lui la conosceva.

 _Dannazione… -_ si disse a denti stretti abbassando lo sguardo.

Oscar rimase lì, ferma, in attesa chissà di cosa.

André si voltò.

"No…volevo solo uscire a prendere un po' d'aria…per questa sera…sono…libero…".

L'ultima parola morì in gola, soffocata.

Il respiro riprese lento…

"Allora…allora ti andrebbe di accompagnarmi?".

Le parole uscirono altrettanto soffocate…

Fu il respiro di André allora ad annullarsi.

 _Accompagnarti…_ – pensò d'istinto – _Perché?_

Quasi in preda ad un'allucinazione si diede dello stupido…

C'era che forse l'intemperanza e l'incoscienza di lei non fossero a tal punto smisurate da impedirle di comprendere che poteva essere effettivamente pericoloso aggirarsi da sola di sera per le viuzze di Parigi.

Ne avevano già avuto adeguati riscontri per essere finiti diverse volte in mezzo a cruenti risse, scoppiate magari per un bicchiere di vino di troppo o per un lembo di pelle ed una caviglia sottile esibite con malcelata sfacciataggine a più pretendenti che, animati dal sacro ardore di farsi per primi una bella scopata, non esitavano a sfidarsi in duelli rusticani a suon di forchettoni per l'arrosto o coltelli per lisciare il cuoio…

E c'era voluto del bello e del buono e le braccia di cinque, sei Soldati della Guardia per riportare le teste calde a più miti consigli…

Non c'erano molte bettole o locande, di quei tempi, – quelle in cui anche a lei capitava di finire – in cui non si rischiasse d'imbattersi in una discussione accesa sul prezzo del pane che sfociava nella proposta – ormai non più tanto astrusa – di farsi giustizia da sé, magari appendendo al cappio nobili e mugnai, panettieri e macellai, commercianti ed accaparratori, quelli per intenderci che nascondevano la merce buona nei magazzini e quando scarseggiava per incanto essa compariva a prezzi esorbinati sui banchi del mercato…

"Va bene…d'accordo" - rispose André tutto d'un fiato immaginandosi che di quei tempi ci fosse di stare allerta a girare per Parigi – "In effetti conosco un paio di posti che potrebbero fare al caso tuo!"

Un cenno di sorpresa, rappresentato dalle sopracciglia un poco aggrottate, fu la risposta di Oscar.

Il respiro riprese a scorrere lieve…

"Vieni…ti racconterò per strada…".

La nebbia impalpabile e fittissima li accolse, così densa e fredda che pareva inghiottire non solo le figure rarefatte ed eteree che percorrevano le strade e le vie più illuminate, ma persino i passi e i rumori, asciugati ed ovattati, quasi muti, immersi nell'alone lattiginoso.

"Che intendevi dire?" – esordì Oscar dopo aver camminato in silenzio rendendosi conto di aver incoscientemente osato troppo, di aver rimescolato le carte in tavola dopo che lei stessa, non meno di svariati mesi prima, aveva deciso di alzarsi e abbandonare quel gioco di cui non conosceva le regole e che per questo l'aveva spaventata e irritata a morte.

Quelle regole non facevano per lei e lei aveva avuto paura di perdere…

Adesso invece, sorprendentemente, a poco a poco, quelle stesse regole parevano manifestarsi nella sua testa, attraverso sensazioni, le più disparate possibili, che le giungevano da ogni parte della coscienza e del corpo persino e immancabilmente la lasciavano perplessa, stupita, incredula, quasi senza fiato alle volte.

Voleva insensatamente, istintivamente e disperatamente tornare nella vita di André.

Voleva riprendere quel gioco, accettando le regole e magari studiare meglio l'avversario e carpire – per lei sarebbe stata la prima volta – accenni e silenzi, occhiate e sussurri, gesti e movimenti che le avrebbero permesso di…

Tutto qui.

Il perché non lo poteva spiegare di certo a lui, dato che nemmeno lei lo aveva ben chiaro.

"Vedi…come anche tu saprai alla mensa della caserma si mangia malissimo e ogni tanto mi concedo di uscire e trovare qualche posto che serva pietanze semplici e fresche…".

"Oh…ho capito".

"La cucina di nanny, involontariamente, mi ha viziato e credo che per te valga lo stesso…giusto?".

André si voltò per osservare Oscar e lo sguardo si posò su di lei e lei volle ricambiarlo come un tempo, come fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo.

Come un tempo, quando lei ancora non sapeva.

Imboccarono Rue des Fossoreus…

Alla loro destra correva il muro che chiudeva la corte interna di Saint Sulpice, i giardini e gli orti, anch'essi avvolti nella nebbia proprio dietro l'edificio.

Il muro s'interrompeva ad un certo punto per lasciare posto ad una cancellata arrugginita, dall'aspetto piuttosto precario, che pareva reggersi grazie ai rampicanti che strabordavano dalle inferriate più che per la robustezza del metallo.

Oscar riconobbe la sagoma della chiesa, le torri della facciata quasi invisibili, se non fosse stato per i deboli lampioncini sulla piazzetta anteriore che riflettevano aloni giallognoli sui muri inizialmente grigiastri per la zozzuria della strada e poi via via di un colorito bianco sporco verso l'alto.

I passi si persero a sinistra verso Rue de Canivets, immersi in un silenzio quasi irreale.

Il percorso li condusse non troppo distanti da Saint Sulpice, a Croix Rouge, un incrocio tanto caotico di giorno quanto tranquillo di sera.

"Siamo arrivati!" – sentenziò André trionfante, quasi avesse rivelato un segreto che non vedeva l'ora di rivelare.

Il sorriso aperto e lusingato della padrona del locale diede ad Oscar la prova che André fosse ormai di casa in quel posto.

Ma la sua sorpresa non riuscì a superare quella dell'altra, la donna rubiconda e serena che li accolse, alla visione di André in compagnia di un altro ospite, evidentemente amico del soldato, decisamente diverso e molto più distinto di quelli che fino a quel momento, seppure in rare occasioni, si erano presentati insieme al giovane, commilitoni cagnaresti e alquanto zotici.

Quella aveva preso ad osservarla e poi sorrideva all'altro e non la smetteva più di sproloquiare che finalmente s'era presentato qualcuno degno del buon nome della sua locanda, dato che ultimamente il luogo era stato preso d'assalto da gentaglia poco raffinata, piombata in città al seguito delle truppe e drappelli di poliziotti più o meno regolari, più o meno invischiati nelle faccende della famiglia imperiare russa e in quella altrettanto curiosa del processo al "demone"…

Incomprensibilmente la calma s'impadronì dei muscoli, il vino sortì anche in quell'occasione l'effetto desiderato, sollecitando finalmente una sobria euforia che permise ai due commensali di non pensare ad altro che alle pietanze servite, al raffronto con quelle preparate da nanny e alle vecchie scorribande che tutti e due da piccoli si permettevano nella grande cucina dove padrona incontrastata era e sarebbe sempre stata la nonna di Andrè.

Il rumore dell'andirivieni dei piatti dalle cucine, i rimproveri allegri tra le cameriere, i moccoli di candele accesi a riverberare sulle pareti, sulle caraffe, sui visi dei commensali, tiepidi aloni rossastri, facendo a gara con i vapori delle pietanze che giungevano fumanti…

La sensazione netta era che in quel posto André ci venisse per lo più da solo, quasi fosse un luogo solo suo, dove nessun altro doveva entrare per non disturbare la cena, i pensieri i ricordi, sollecitati dai profumi che si spandevano e che parevano sorprendentemente simili a quelli della grande cucina di casa Jarjayes…

Oscar si sorprese a pensare che a lei stava accadendo la stessa cosa…

Pareva che in quel posto lei fosse di casa…

Non proprio quello in verità, ma il richiamo corse a tutti quelli dove in passato si era ritrovata con André, luoghi che si affacciavano in rapidi sprazzi di memoria tanto eterei quanto il vino che scaldava lo stomaco e annebbiava appunto la testa.

"Nemmeno tuo padre poteva permettersi di contestare nulla di quel posto!" – proseguì André ridendo dopo che la padrona aveva servito ai due commesali un delizioso sformato al cioccolato guarnito con frutta candita e un ottimo vino passito, dolce ed ambrato.

"Già…guai se qualcuno osava contraddire nanny!".

Oscar, decisamente euforica, convenne che le cucine di casa Jarjayes erano il regno incontrastato di nanny…

André allora si perse ad osservarla.

La mano si aprì lasciando sul tavolo il denaro della cena…

Era tempo di andarsene ma la bottiglia di vino non era completamente vuota…

Lei aveva appoggiato la testa sulla mano, tirando un respiro più fondo, il gomito puntato al tavolo.

Inconsapevolmente e diversamente da allora Oscar sollevò lo sguardo e si mise ad osservare André immersa nella dolce sonnolenza che il vino stava iniziando a diffondere nei muscoli e nella testa perché per quanto fosse abituata a bere non era mai stata capace di reggere l'alcool a lungo…

C'era che la sera prima si era lasciata andare, come si conveniva ad un buon soldato, quasi ad avvisare il suo pretendente che lei non avrebbe modificato le sue abitudini per lui…

Adesso, invece…

C'era che adesso sapeva…

 _André…_

 _André e Diane…_

Una singolare tela s'infittiva davanti agli occhi, lei, quasi novella Penepole, a tessere di giorno e a disfare di notte una trama impossibile da accettare, e nella quale s'intravedevano nuovi protagonisti, pericolosi, che sarebbero entrati presto in scena, o forse era già accaduto, a corrompere gl'innumerevoli fili colorati di cui riconosceva ora l'ordito, ricordi distinti, sensazioni, emozioni, gesti e pensieri a cui lei non aveva fatto caso con la stessa prepotente incombenza con cui adesso essi si dipanavano.

Non sapeva che pensare di sè…

L'unica certezza, non voleva restare fuori da quella trama.

Voleva recuperarli quei fili, ad uno ad uno…

"E' molto distante questo posto dalla caserma…" – esordì ad un certo punto non riuscendo più a mantenersi distaccata…

La nuova vita di André…

Lei non ne faceva più parte…

"Si…ma stranamente mi sono accorto che i miei turni di guardia sono quasi sempre di giorno…".

Lui sollevò lo sguardo come per imprimere maggior forza alla considerazione…

La stoccata la colse impreparata.

Oscar s'irrigidì, eppure avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo che André non era poi così sprovveduto come poteva lasciar trasparire la sua calma.

Il perché era evidente a tutti e due e André lo sapeva bene.

"Così, quando ho un po' di tempo, alla sera vado a passeggiare per Parigi. Alla fine a forza di camminare mi sono ritrovato qui. E' un posto distante è vero ma almeno si mangia discretamente ed è tranquillo. Almeno fino a poco tempo fa!".

"Perché?" – chiese Oscar sempre più incuriosita.

Ed allo stesso tempo infastidita dalla stessa voce di André che manteneva il suo dannatissimo timbro capace di cullarla, ammansirla, addomesticarla, mentre lei avrebbe voluto squadrarlo e pretendere spiegazioni e particolari e…

E dannazione nulla le spettava, non era da lei.

"Da quando ci siamo trasferiti all'Entrague anche alcuni miei compagni hanno preso a girovagare per queste strade e così ho faticato non poco a tenerli lontano da qui. Loro sono diciamo…".

"Chiassosi e piuttosto irruenti?" – chiosò Oscar tanto per restare in argomento.

Ma non era quella la spiegazione che s'immaginava…

Dannazione che André se ne andasse a bere con quegli avanzi di galera dei suoi commilitoni…

André rise.

"Sì…ormai l'avrai capito. Comunque non sempre me li ritrovo alle calcagna. Pare che la maggior parte di loro preferiscano altro genere di…".

André si bloccò all'istante.

"Di?" – l'incalzò lei incuriosita.

Assolutamente estranea era al carattere di lei, alle abitudini chiuse e silenziose e distanti di lei, quell'incedere in profondità insinuandosi per conoscere di particolari irrilevanti che non la riguardavano…

André tentò sulle prime di non scomporsi…

"Altro genere di luoghi…" – s'affrettò a precisare tirando un respiro più fondo.

Lei socchiuse gli occhi.

Il gesto inconscio di versarsi altro vino e mandarlo giù, mentre André aveva preso ad osservarla, intensamente adesso sorpreso per l'insolito spettacolo.

"Oscar che ti prende?".

Lei sollevò l'indice roteandolo per aria.

Che André se ne andasse a bere con quegli avanzi di galera dei suoi commilitoni…

Non poteva essere solo quello.

Dannazione era da una vita che aveva a che fare con soldati di ogni genere, rango ed estrazione e non è che quelli che comandava alla Guardia Metropolitana fossero poi così diversi da tutti gli altri.

Anzi forse erano anche peggio.

E André era pur sempre un soldato.

"Postriboli vorresti dire!" – continuò lei puntualizzando la corretta declinazione di quei posti.

André sgranò gli occhi.

Dove diavolo voleva arrivare con quello sfoggio di sapienza sulle abitudini dei suoi soldati?

"Vuoi dirmi che cosa sta accadendo?" – replicò lui lasciando cadere nel vuoto la considerazione e girandoci intorno, per comprendere pittosto da dove diavolo spuntasse fuori.

"Come che mi prende? Vorresti dire che tu non conosci posti simili? E che non ci sei mai stato?".

Lo sguardo si fissò su di lui, insolente, diretto, sospinto dal desiderio sollecitato dall'alcool…

"Ma…dove vuoi arrivare con questo?" – s'impuntò André.

L'interrogatorio velato, ebbro e tagliente, proseguì un po' a tentoni.

"Non mi dirai che passi tutte le tue serate sempre solo?" – affondò lei sfidando la sorte.

Irriconoscibile…

Assurda, incosciente…

Chi diavolo era quella che si trovava davanti?

"Oscar smettila adesso! Non mi pare sia un argomento…" – chiosò André spazientito dall'insolita piega che stava prendendo il discorso.

Il tentativo frenetico di cambiare rotta s'infranse contro l'occhiataccia che lei gli lanciò.

"Avanti… anche tu immagino ci sarai finito in quei…? O non sei il tipo?"– biascicò lei ormai in preda al delirio della sete di vino e di sapere…

L'insistenza era quasi ridicola…

Certo che ci era stato in quei posti…

E l'ultima volta avrebbe voluto davvero andare fino in fondo.

Dannazione farsi una bella scopata con una puttana…

Quanto aveva dannatamente ragione Alain…

Oscar voleva essere un soldato?

Voleva parlare e bere e sapere tutto come quelli?

Voleva davvero sapere come fanno i soldati a spassarsela?

"Tu pensi che lo sia?" – mormorò André serio ed insolente.

La risposta giunse subdola e dolorosamente chiara, sotto forma di domanda che sottintendeva una risposta a sua volta o un'altra domanda o nulla di tutto ciò.

Rivelarle quella vita, sbattergliela in faccia, così, dannazione, come si fa tra soldati che se la spassano e non ci vanno tanto per il sottile…

E poi se la ridono raccontandosi quante volte l'hanno fatto e quante volte hanno goduto e quante volte pensano d'averle fatte venire quelle puttane così brave a fartelo credere…

Dannazione!

Ecco che avrebbe dovuto fare André…

 _Ma che accidenti ti sta prendendo adesso?_ – si chiese tornando ad osservare Oscar – _Magari potrei anche dirtelo come fanno i soldati a spassarsela…e tu vuoi essere uno di loro…chissà…_

André si passò una mano sul viso come a scacciare certi pensieri idioti che sorprendentemente avevano la voce ed il timbro di quell'avanzo di galera di Alain.

André ce l'aveva la risposta…

Dannazione…

Era lì, davanti a sé.

Perchè tanto non c'era verso di dimenticarla, di dimenticare quel dannatissimo corpo che incombeva adesso, ebbro, molle, disperso, infuriato e che forse, se solo André avesse osato, avrebbe colto e raccolto lì, memore degli insensati cedimenti che aveva percepito nei giorni addietro…

 _Chissà davvero potremmo… "spassarcela"…tu e io…_

Oscar, d'altra parte, s'era ammutolita.

André lo stava chiedendo a lei se davvero pensava che lui fosse come tutti gli altri…

E se davvero pensava che non potesse esserlo e che per qualche assurda e strana ragione lui non potesse spassarsela come tutti gli altri.

Si versò altro vino, giù tutto d'un sorso.

Incredula adesso, sì incredula lo era lei, che s'accorse di essersi spinta oltre e di essere caduta nel consueto pensiero di André.

André non ci girava attorno, no. Non ne aveva bisogno, perché lui era dannatamente capace d'arrivarci da solo e cogliere l'istante per colpire nel segno e lasciare l'avversario - perché era lei adesso ad essere il suo avversario - scoperto e incapace di difendersi.

André le aveva lasciato la libertà di scegliere…

Oscar si morse il labbro. Era libero dannazione…

Doveva capirlo da sé.

Un altro bicchiere…

"Basta adesso!" – la rimproverò lui intestardendosi smaccatamente a non raccogliere ulteriormente la provocazione neppure tanto velata che traspariva dall'accanimento verso la bottiglia – "Non ti sembra di esagerare? Non mi sembra dignitoso trascorrere le serate ad ubriacarti!".

La provocazione aveva sotito l'effetto desiderato…

Disorientare Oscar era già una bella impresa. Non era necessario accanirsi oltre.

"Finiscila! Questa sera ho voglia di bere…".

"Questa sera? E ieri?" – contestò lui che adesso si dannava per sapere che stesse accadendo.

Le parole della sera precedente…

Le pressioni perché lei lasciasse l'uniforme erano dunque arrivate ad un limite talmente intollerabile?

"E' per quello che mi hai detto ieri? Per questo dannatissimo incarico che qualcuno vuole farti abbandonare?" – tentò d'argomentare lui.

"Non intrometterti! Non ti riguarda!" – gridò di rimando Oscar.

"No…mi riguarda invece!" – sbottò lui afferrandole la mano e il bicchiere mezzo vuoto cadde sul tavolo e il vino si spanse.

Non mollò la presa, segno che la collera e il vino s'abbracciavano perfettamente a scansare i sensi di colpa e le remore del passato.

"Non dire idiozie…" – lo rimproverò lei senza tanti convenevoli.

"Maledizione!" – sibilò André – "Ti conosco abbastanza bene Oscar…".

Si lanciarono un'occhiataccia quasi annusandosi come ai vecchi tempi, come due cani che s'incontrano e già si conoscono e conoscono a menadito ogni singolo punto debole dell'altro…

Neppure lei distolse lo sguardo da quella che era in tutto e per tutto una vera e propria provocazione.

Era lei che stava provocando André…

Era lei che voleva sapere ribaltando i ruoli, rovesciando addosso a lui la responsabilità di volersi infiltrare di nuovo nella sua vita…

Perché all'improvviso sapere di non essere più parte della vita di André aveva sollevato quell'onda di rabbia che non si poteva confessare ma che nemmeno si poteva arginare?

Perché addentrarsi a lambire argomenti così assurdi come le serate che lui trascorreva "altrove"?

Il vociare degli avventori sovrastò per alcuni istanti la reciproca concentrazione mentre entrambi i contendenti della diatriba verbale si erano ritrovati di nuovo l'uno di fronte all'altra…

Un improvviso tramestio all'ingresso della locanda attirò l'attenzione distogliendoli dal proseguire.

"Dobbiamo chiamare i gendarmi!".

Una voce femminile s'innalzò impaurita e piegata…

"Non può essere sparita così nel nulla!".

Le voci si fecero più concitate seguite da un grido soffocato, trattenuto, mentre la padrona della locanda si precipitò al loro tavolo.

Il viso contratto e bianco, la voce tremava e le mani erano strette l'una all'altra…

"Monsieur…voi siete un Soldato della Guardia vero?".

André annuì.

Lo aveva detto lui stesso alla padrona della locanda da quando si era consolidata una confidenza più stretta con la donna.

"Allora dovete aiutarci…vi prego…" – piagnucolava l'altra.

"Ma cosa è successo?".

"Mia figlia…mia figlia non trova più la sua bambina…Marilene. Era andata a casa di una zia…qua vicino…è tardi…e non vedendola tornare mia figlia è andata a prenderla. Gesù…aiutaci…le hanno detto che la bambina era uscita già da un quarto d'ora e…" – la donna si portò le mani al viso – "E non ci vogliono che pochi minuti per tornare a casa. Ecco…non la troviamo più…da nessuna parte…vi prego fate qualcosa…chiamate i vostri compagni…dovete aiutarci a cercarla…".

La donna scoppiò in un pianto a dirotto.

"E' sparita?".

"Non sappiamo dove sia…è piccola…non può essersene andata da sola…ho paura che…".

André si voltò verso Oscar e tutti e due si alzarono. "Andremo noi…nel frattempo mandate a chiamare i gendarmi e qualcuno vada all'Hotel Entrague…ditegli di cercare i soldati che alloggiano lì e di farli venire subito. Il messaggio è da parte di André…".

Oscar si era infilata il pastrano ed era corsa fuori con una strana sensazione nel cuore e nelle gambe.

 _Non era il vino_ – si disse – _O almeno non era solo quello…era altro…_

 _Maledizione…che sta succedendo…in questa città?_

Nel silenzio lattiginoso si rincorrevano le voci continue che chiamavano il nome della piccola.

Il quartiere si era risvegliato dal torpore della notte fredda e nebbiosa e fiaccole opache danzavano su e giù, in un andirivieni frenetico e disarmonico, ad animare quasi a giorno i vicoli e i portoni scuri.

André si accostò ad Oscar.

"Andiamo da quella parte…" – indicò lei puntando dritto verso un viottolo che li conduceva nel tragitto a ritroso per arrivare alla locanda.

Le strade attorno alla casa della bambina erano più che affollate e se nessuno l'aveva ancora trovata era segno che lì non c'era.

Era necessario allargare il percorso che pure pareva d'una evanescenza imperscrutabile, capace d'inghiottire chiunque si avventurasse in quelle strade.

Una sensazione terribile si animò dentro la mente.

I passi veloci s'imposero sel buio…

Un gruppetto di giovani donne se ne stava sotto un lampione ad olio, ridacchiando e muovendo qualche passo per combattere il freddo della notte.

Oscar si avvicinò come una furia scrutandole.

"Ehi giovanotto, cerchi compagnia?" – si sentì apostrofare da una di quelle.

"Avete visto una bambina passare di qua?".

Una delle giovani fece una smorfia.

"Perché noi non siamo abbastanza giovani per te? Io ne ho solo diciassette di anni e mi sembra che non dovresti fare tanto il difficile!".

Anche André si avvicinò osservando le giovani.

"Ehi…questi sono uno meglio dell'altro!" – sentenziò una delle altre avvicinandosi ad André – "Voi…poi…monsieur…se desiderate…".

André tirò un respiro più fondo, irrigidendosi.

Dannazione…

 _Paris_ non si smentiva proprio mai…

E poi dopo quello che gli era sfuggito dalla bocca, solo qualche istante prima…

"Maledizione!" – imprecò Oscar furiosa.

La visione di André che non era più solo suo…

André lì sotto gli occhi di quelle…

"L'avete vista o no?" – gridò.

"Una bambina dite?".

Oscar tirò un respiro fondo per non imprecare di nuovo.

"Sì…" – intervenne una delle ragazze – "Almeno sembrava una bambina quella che è passata poco fa. Ma non era sola…c'era una persona con quella…e mi sono detta che fortuna…".

"Dove si sono diretti?" – chiese Oscar a bruciapelo.

Il dito puntato indicò Sulpice…

André si staccò e prese a camminare nella direzione indicata.

Una mano a scostare i capelli umidi appiccicati al viso e forse altro…

Dalla testa…

Oscar lo raggiunse.

Rue de Colombier e poi Rue de Cannettes…

Un percorso seguito senz'appigli, quasi annusato più che ragionato, mentre il respiro si mescolava alla nebbia che colpiva il viso pungendo la pelle e bagnando le labbra…

Lo spazio più ampio della piazzetta davanti all'ingresso principale di Saint Sulpice pareva galleggiare muovendosi sospinto dal chiarore di tre lampincini che si riflettevano sulla facciata e sulle torri lugubri, a poco a poco inghiottite dal buio.

Nel silenzio, Oscar tentò d'intravedere un movimento, uno qualsiasi, che suggerisse la direzione da seguire dentro quella specie di muro lattiginoso ed insidioso dove tutto pareva invece immobile e fisso e senza voce.

S'impose a sua volta di non fare rumore per evitare che chiunque ci fosse oltre quella coltre spessa non decidesse di prendere chissà quale straducola e sparire nel nulla.

Un mugolio sommesso colpì i sensi…

Pochi passi.

André era dietro di lei…

Un'ombra scura…

Se la vide arrivare contro e la mano si spostò veloce all'elsa della spada che non fece in tempo a sguainare perché l'ombra con uno scatto repentino si spostò lateralmente.

Era talmente veloce…

Il tentativo di seguirla almeno con gli occhi s'infranse contro un altro mugolio e Oscar tornò al selciato bagnato e lucido.

Si chinò e si ritrovò tra le braccia il viso terrorizzato di una bambina.

"Sei Marilene?" – chiese stringendole le spalle.

Non poteva che essere lei…

Gli occhi sgranati ed il respiro un poco affannato, l'altra annuì solo con la testa.

Oscar si'inginocchiò.

"Stai bene? Che ti è successo?".

L'altra pigolò incerta.

Il viso era serio, quasi oscuro, come a riportare un peso che un bambino non sarebbe capace di sopportare.

"André resta con lei…" – disse Oscar rialzandosi e tornando a scrutare la direzione in cui era svanita l'ombra.

"Oscar aspetta…non puoi andare da sola!" - gridò lui.

"Resterò qui intorno…".

La voce s'impose un istante e poi svanì inghiottita dalla nebbia e - c'era da giurarlo - dai sensi allertati, tutti, a tacere e riconoscere e percepire un passo, un movimento, un respiro che indicasse la strada…

Giunse infine quel rumore, una sorta di cigolio sinistro che richiamò l'attenzione verso la navata di destra della chiesa chiusa dalla lunga cancellata in ferro, fradicia di nebbia, soffocata dai rampicanti, a racchiudere il cortile interno, buio e cieco…

Saint Sulpice s'innalzava silenziosa e gelida ma quell'alito si espanse riportando una presenza.

Nel folto dei rampicanti le mani si aprirono un varco, fino a riconoscere la ragione del cigolio, un piccolo cancello arrugginito che bastò sospingere per aprire.

Senza pensarci due volte Oscar l'imboccò seguendo quel sentiero evanescente e buio, fino a ritrovarsi nel cortile sul lato della chiesa mentre gli occhi osservavano il perimetro altrettanto scuro ed impenetrabile del muro…

Un altro suono, secco e basso, la convinse della presenza di qualcuno…

I passi conducevano verso la chiesa, dalla porta laterale…

Era assurdo trovare un luogo sacro ancora aperto a quell'ora ma Saint Sulpice non era dissimile dagli altri luoghi di preghiera e di raccoglimento e di misericordia che accoglievano affamati, disgraziati, infreddoliti e dimenticati…

E quindi anche reietti e disperati della peggior specie.

Oscar si ritrovò dentro l'edificio scuro, appena rischiarato da enormi candelabri a bracci che reggevano ciascuno almeno una trentina di moccoli, ancora accesi e grondanti cera sul pavimento.

Il fumo delle piccole fiamme di levava diritto spandendo il sentore caldo e liquido e sciolto…

Il respiro si fece veloce, quasi lo sentiva il proprio respiro, ma dovette fermarsi perché era troppo buio nella chiesa e la poca luce la infastidiva e lei doveva avere il tempo di abituarsi al debole chiarore dei moccoli consumati.

Iniziò a camminare piano, i passi cadenzati dal cuore che batteva in petto e la mano sull'elsa e attorno a lei solo le pareti scure della chiesa appena rischiarate dalla fila di candelabri nelle navate di destra e di sinistra, mentre quella centrale occupata dalle panche era buia, nascosta dall'ombra delle colonne.

Alla sommità due ceri più intensi indicavano l'altare e più su ancora il crocefisso.

I passi si moltiplicavano accompagnati dalla eco…

L'aria era poco più tiepida dell'esterno, scaldata dalle fiammelle immobili, appena sollecitate dagli spifferi insinuati da chissà quali pertugi.

Non potevano esistere al mondo luoghi più disparati e distanti di quelli che stava attraversando in quei giorni eppure tutti riportavano indistinte e lugubri sensazioni di assenza e di vuoto e di nulla e di calmo.

Per assurdo nel silenzio esse spingevano ad innalzare la guardia…

"Maledizione…" – imprecò tra sè e sè.

La coda dell'occhio intercettò l'ondeggiare intenso tra le fiammelle del primo candelabro nella navata di destra.

Una direzione precisa ad attrarre passi e sguardo e sensi…

La mano all'elsa, stretta e gli occhi fissi ad un'immagine assurda, via via a dir poco terrificante.

Il dubbio che il vino fosse lì a distorcere distanze e calore.

Il candelabro, seppur pesantissimo, ondeggiò di poco.

Ai due passi in avanti ne seguì uno istintivamente all'indietro…

Un'oscillazione più intensa delle altre e il portacandele si rovesciò a terra, schiantandosi mentre i moccoli caldi schizzavano allargandosi e rotolando via, disegnando scie di cera lucide e bollenti.

Il chiarore delle fiammelle si spense di lì a poco come il suono terribile, ripiombando la chiesa nel silenzio.

Solo pochi istanti…

Oscar fu costretta ad indietreggiare ancora e ancora…

Il secondo candelabro, poco distante dal primo, come sospinto verso di lei ondeggiò cadendo anch'esso più velocemente del primo, vicinissimo...

Alcune candele volarono addosso al pastrano concedendo a mala pena il tempo di scacciare con la mano la cera calda.

Un altro chiarore, un altro candelabro, il terzo, Oscar se lo vide arrivare contro e questa volta percepì nettamente il colpo inferto dai piccoli bracci di metallo e sulla pelle delle mani e sui capelli le punture degli schizzi di cera bollente che colava addosso.

I muscoli riscaldati e rilassati dal vino, il pavimento insidioso e viscido come il pantano di certi acquitrini nei dintorni di Parigi, minarono l'equilibrio…

Un passo indietro, un altro ancora, le dita annasparono nel vuoto per aggrapparsi alle colonne.

Erano troppo lontane…

L'istintivo movimento di proteggersi dall'urto contro il pavimento e l'altrettanto repentino gesto, a terra, di portare il braccio davanti al viso perché il quarto candelabro le piombò addosso colpendola in pieno.

Il grido soffocato si perse nell'eco della chiesa vuota, a spezzare la quiete ormai corrotta dalla serie di schianti che si erano susseguiti ininterrotti per un tempo che parve interminabile.

Oscar tentò di spostarsi e di rialzarsi…

Le braccia pesanti, riaprì gli occhi fissando il buio…

Davvero in quel momento percepì la presenza di qualcuno che a poca distanza da lei si stava avvicinando…

La luce dei due candelabri ancora in piedi era scarsissima.

Continuò a riprendere il ritmo del respiro per raccogliere le forze e muoversi e voltarsi e puntare almeno un ginocchio a terra e rialzarsi.

Non ci riuscì perché qualcosa o qualcuno la spinse a terra mentre le mani annasparono trafitte dalle stille di cera calda sparsa dappertutto. Neppure i capelli riuscì a scostare senza correre il rischio di bruciarsi il viso…

Eppure doveva vedere…

Doveva capire…

Una mano…

Percepì una mano che glieli scostava i capelli.

Decise di riaprire gli occhi…

Il buio non consentiva di vedere…

Ma suoni distinti e suadenti riportarono parole nette seppure dal significato ambiguo e sconosciuto…

 _Rosa…pura…pulchra…but…you are dangerous…_

 _You are dangerous…_

La voce calma si spense in una risata sommessa, lieve e chiara…

Gli occhi puntarono ai suoni e riportarno un volto occultato sotto un cappuccio e solo una ciocca di capelli, forse altrettanto chiari, che s'intravedeva da sotto la stoffa…

La voce si animò di nuovo articolandosi livida e bassa, quasi sussurrata…

 _Dio mio, Dio mio perché m'abbandonasti?_

 _Non pensi al mio soccorso, al gemer mio?_

 _Grossi tori mi stringono dattorno, m'hanno accerchiato i robusti di Basan…_

 _Contro di me spalancano la bocca come un leone che sbrana e che rugge…_

 _E io come l'acqua mi vado sciogliendo e tutte son disgiunte le mie ossa…_

 _Il mio cuore s'è fatto come di cera e dentro al petto mi si va struggendo…_

 _Il mio cuore se fatto di cera…_

 _E il vostro mademoiselle…_

 _E il vostro cuore…anche il vostro cuore s'è fatto di cera?_

Solo il proprio respiro percepiva Oscar, intervallato dalla strana nenia e dalla domanda, evidentemente rivolta a lei.

Lei…

Mademoiselle…

Chiunque fosse…

A dispetto dell'abito e delle movenze veloci poco consone ad una donna quello sapeva che lei era una donna…

La conosceva già dunque.

Non poteva essere uno sbandato incrociato per caso, uno di quei disperati che anelano solo ad un angolo riscaldato e scuro dove lenire la fame e il freddo…

Salmi della Bibbia…

La voce era calma, ritmata, leggera e lenta…

Si sentì afferrare le mani.

Se le ritrovò strette da altre mani, fredde, le dita lunghe ed affusolate…

Sentì il proprio corpo schiacciato da un peso che non pareva opprimente ma scivolava su di lei, con lentezza, come a consentirle, seppure in pochi istanti, di abituarsi al contatto ed alla presenza.

Sentì il respiro, il respiro dell'altro sul proprio, e la bocca, la bocca dell'altro, avvicinarsi e poi sfiorare delicatamente le labbra…

Era un respiro freddo, asciutto, senz'anima.

La lingua umida sfiorò le labbra in un istantaneo ed impercettibile tocco…

Il respiro divenne veloce e caldo a mescolarsi con l'altro che restava lì, su di lei…

L'istinto impose di reagire e ribellarsi e i muscoli si contrassero per divincolarsi con più forza…

Oscar tentò una prima volta di sgusciare via e poi gridò per disturbare e allontanare da sé quella presenza incombente.

Il peso dell'altro la trattenne a terra…

"Il vostro cuore s'è fatto di cera?" – mormorò di nuovo quello stringendo i polsi ed avvicinandosi al viso.

Non pareva così dannatamente forte…

Non pareva così dannatamente pesante…

Le mani puntarono allora sulle spalle e le gambe libere si mossero per colpire ed allontanare l'uomo…

Un calcio assestato allo stomaco e quello si ritrovò scaraventato a lato, quel tanto che bastò a lei per scorrere indietro sul pavimento e portarsi a distanza adeguata ad estrarre la spada.

Non riusciva a rialzarsi perché il pavimento era scivoloso e si ritrovò con le spalle all'altare di sinistra.

Un tragitto assurdo che aveva compiuto senza neppure aver compreso come…

Il respiro affannato e la ricerca spasmodica di quell'ombra e dei suoi movimenti e…

Un suono secco e metallico la fece sussultare costringendola a sollevare lo sguardo verso l'alto dove la vista si perdeva nel buio del soffitto.

Il cigolare ritmato di una catena aumentò inesorabilmente e Oscar intravide, appena illuminato dalle candele dell'altare, un enorme incensatoio, appeso al soffitto, ondeggiare paurosamente.

L'insensato tentativo di comprendere che stesse accadendo e la sorpresa l'inchiodarono lì…

Tanto sarebbe stato bastato ad impedirle di scansarsi dalla traiettoria del pesante contenitore che aumentava le oscillazioni spandendo nell'aria l'odore acre e pungente dell'incenso a spezzare il respiro.

Chiuse gli occhi...

Li chiuse alla fine arrivando solo a portare d'istinto un braccio al viso mentre le pareva che tutt'intorno la chiesa avesse preso a muoversi scossa da una forza misteriosa, invisibile e potente che avrebbe trascinato via tutto.

In realtà fu lei a sentirsi trascinata via, lontano, mentre l'incensatorio, dopo l'inevitabile corsa a terra, si schiantò sul pavimento e il tonfo assordante e devastante rieccheggiò lungo le pareti della chiesa a far tremare i rosoni istoriati.

Non respirava quasi…

Oscar riaprì gli occhi e si sentì chiusa, stretta, abbracciata dalle braccia di André a terra con lei che la osservava stravolto e le parlava e lei non riusciva a capire una parola di quello che diceva.

Non riusciva a sentire nulla e neppure a parlare anche se tentava di farlo per dire ad André che stava bene e che non le era accaduto nulla….

Si sentì afferrata per un braccio e si alzò come un burattino guidato dal burattinaio che decide di lasciar calare il sipario e di terminare li quell'assurda rappresentazione.

Qualche suono le giunse allora alle orecchie…

Grida…passi…esclamazioni di terrore…

Luci che via via si facevano più intense restituendo alla chiesa contorni meno sinistri…

"Oscar dobbiamo andarcene! Stanno arrivando i monaci e…non è il caso che ci trovino qui dentro…." – le gridò lui infilandosi verso l'oscurità della navata sinistra e guadagnando il transetto laterale vuoto e buio.

Lei annuì.

Aveva compreso e seppure ancora frastornata e quasi incapace di muovere un passo si lasciò guidare da Andrè…

Si appiattirono entrambi contro il muro e tutti e due si ritrovarono nascosti alla vista dei monaci che stupefatti si aggiravano sconvolti nello spazio travolto da quella specie di tempesta.

La luce a poco a poco riprese a guadagnare terreno sull'oscurità e le voci dei religiosi, sebbene colme di stupore e di panico e i passi concitati e le esclamazioni di angoscia, sovrastarono il respiro affannato.

La navata di sinistra era in ordine e fu ispezionata velocemente per spegnere tutte le candele e lasciare accese solo quelle dell'altare.

Il buio avvolse il respiro e l'istinto di mantenersi immobili quel tanto che sarebbe bastato a cogliere il momento giusto per uscire…

"Stai bene?" – chiese André sottovoce.

Oscar non rispose.

Faticava a respirare e le gambe tremavano e la mente era annebbiata…

André non riuscì a restarle lontano e l'abbracciò quasi a sorreggerla, passandole le braccia lungo i fianchi e chiudendole dietro la schiena.

"Ti prego…Oscar…come stai? Sei ferita?".

Ascoltava Oscar quella voce ed ascoltava quel battito finalmente solo su di se.

Il viso appoggiato al petto di André e quell'abbraccio e lei sentì che avrebbe voluto restarci dentro ancora un po' per assaggiarlo e portarlo con se, come una ladra...

"Sto bene" – mormorò piano con uno sforzo enorme.

Di questo André si preoccupava e una volta saputo l'avrebbe lasciata…

Non accaddde…

Di nuovo non fu così.

André allungò la mano affondando le dita nei capelli e stringendola a sé quasi a calmare sé stesso e a dirsi che adesso Oscar era lì e non le era accaduto nulla.

Nessuna parola, nessun rimprovero, nulla, se non che adesso erano insieme e a lui nulla sarebbe importato se lei l'avesse allontanato e l'avesse spinto via.

Non accadde nulla di tutto questo.

Per la seconda volta non accadde nulla…

Istanti interminabili, colmi di passi affrettati ed esortazioni a scansare le scie di cera rapprese ed insidiose e a raddrizzare prima possibile i candelabri e a controllare che non fosse stato rubato nulla…

Istanti interminabili in cui Oscar ascoltò la mano di André, le dita ferme tra i capelli, stretti, e poi il cuore che batteva forte, e poi il respiro a lambirle appena il viso.

Istanti interminabili e Oscar volle sollevarlo il viso e lo sguardo per vedere il viso di André, poco più alto di lei, e poi la sua bocca, socchiusa a chiedere aria, e il profilo netto, e la pelle bianca, e quella cicatrice e la luce cupa…

"Oscar" – disse lui piano a sua volta osservandola –"Scusami…".

L'abbraccio di André si sciolse immediatamente e le braccia ricaddero rigidamente ai fianchi.

Oscar si sentì quasi mancare la terra sotto i piedi e d'istinto le mani cercarono quelle di André afferrandole una volta trovate e stringendole tanto da suscitare in lui uno sguardo sorpreso, ma che lei intuì assolutamente non convinto.

Poteva apparire evidente cosa stesse accadendo.

Ma forse non lo era abbastanza per crederci…

E nemmeno per comprendere quale fosse la ragione…

 _E' questa la libertà che mi hai concesso? –_ si chiese André confuso e disorientato e…

André si staccò dalla debole presa.

"Dobbiamo uscire da qui prima che ci trovino!" – esordì risoluto, quasi dimenticandosi di ciò che era appena accaduto – "Tra poco le porte verranno chiuse e noi rischiamo di rimanere chiusi dentro…".

Poteva apparire evidente cosa stesse accadendo.

O forse non lo era…

Oscar un tempo aveva rifiutato le regole di quel gioco…

Se n'era andata.

Non era da lei tornare sui suoi passi e André si sentiva dannatamente stanco…

Non aveva senso quanto stava accadendo, le provocazioni alla locanda…

Deglutì a fatica.

Si mosse ma fu costretto ad afferrare la mano di Oscar perché lei sembrava incapace di fare un passo.

L'accortezza dei movimenti consentì loro di guadagnare l'oscurità di una cappella dopo l'altra fino al transetto di destra e poi giù ancora più giù fino alle torri…

E lei seguì i passi di lui e nella testa le parole che si erano espanse sopra di lei e sulle labbra quel contatto assurdo e la mano stretta nella mano di André…

All'aperto, l'aria fredda li colpì in viso.

La piazza era immersa nella nebbia e André camminò ancora per allontanarsi dalla chiesa, dirigendosi oltre, verso un vicolo più buio dove rimase a fissare Oscar che se ne stava ad occhi chiusi appoggiata al muro.

La voce di Alain lo colpì e André riemerse dal buio per richiamare l'amico.

"Che diavolo è successo?" – chiese l'altro riconoscendo André.

Quest'ultimo decise di mantenersi sulle sue e di non elargire alcun genere di spiegazione.

Ne chiese però una soltanto all'amico.

Uno scambio di parole rapido che Oscar si ritrovò ad ascoltare, come una ladra, di nuovo, per carpirne il senso ed il significato…

Il respiro tremò un poco.

André stava chiedendo di Diane e se era a casa e Alain lo tranquillizzava.

C'era andato lui quella sera a prenderla, messaggio o non messaggio…

Oscar rimase lì, il respiro asciutto e la nausea che adesso saliva allo stomaco.

Una pacca sulla spalla e André che volgeva i passi allontanandosi non prima di aver affidato all'amico il comandante perché lui e gli altri la scortassero fino all'Entrague.

André sarebbe tornato alla locanda per accertarsi se la bambina stava bene.

Il solito André…

Nulla era cambiato e tutto lo era in realtà…

La piazzetta avanti Saint Sulpice era ormai vuota.

Tutto era tornato a posto dopo l'assurda e folle parentesi.

O meglio, nulla era tornato a posto, nulla era più come un tempo e lei non sarebbe mai più riuscita a rimettere le cose a posto e quella tela, la tela della sua vita, forse, si era ormai dissolta per sempre.

"Quella donna non la smetterà mai di cacciarsi nei guai!" – fu il poco edificante commento di Voltaire accorso anche lui e rimasto poco distante a scrutare il poco edificante spettacolo del proprio comandante che aveva preso a tossire per colpa dell'incenso e faticava a reggersi in piedi per colpa del vino.

"Ahhh…" – si voltò poi disgustato dandosi una manata sulla fronte e pestando i piedi.

Adesso le veniva davvero da vomitare e il vicolo pareva essere il luogo più adatto…

L'ultimo commento le giuse ovattato, stretto tra i conati e il freddo…

"Quella non è una donna!" – fece eco Romanov – "E dimmi tu se una donna si concerebbe in quel modo!".

 _Pensi che lo sia?_

La provocazione di André rieccheggiò nella mente.

André era diverso…

Dannatamente diverso…

André se n'era andato.

Si era staccato da lei…

Era libero…

Come lei stessa gli aveva chiesto.

235


	15. Le Louvre

_Una premessa doverosa._

 _Mi ero accorta da qualche capitolo della velata "ansia" dei lettori che anelano alla "fatidica" svolta. Ho apprezzato anche i commenti "più esplici" del capitolo precedente e che mi hanno fatto immensamente piacere e anche ridere perchè vivacemente sanguigni anche se sempre corretti!_

 _Comprendo che la mia scrittura e l'evoluzione della storia possa spiazzare se letta nell'ottica del "deve succedere quello" e basta e a dirla tutta mi sarei aspettata critiche feroci già da parecchio perché mi rendo conto che a tirar troppo la corda poi alla fine si rompe!_

 _Galeotta fu la tinozza…si potrebbe dire!_

 _Ma il pericolo che corro – a parte i pomodori virtuali, le bandierine nere e i "vaffa" dei recensori – e che mi spinge a scrivere in questo modo e con questa evoluzione decisamente "biblica" per usare il termine di un recensore, piuttosto che "altra", è di far apparire i personaggi poco credibili dal mio punto di vista, perché di mezzo c'è un'amicizia che dura da più di vent'anni e ci sono rivoluzioni psicologiche, sociali e così via che non penso si possano affrontare semplicemente "accorgendosi" di un sentimento che nemmeno io ritengo essere "nuovo" e che c'è sempre stato dentro i nostri personaggi, ma che va ascoltato e meditato e compreso secondo la loro mentalità (e non della sottoscritta o dei trepidanti spettatori!)._

 _So già che mi fischieranno le orecchie - come si dice dalle mie parti - quando qualcuno dei lettori mi penserà e mi manderà sentitamente a quel paese leggendo il seguito, ma al momento la storia così procede._

 _Ringrazio come sempre davvero tutti._

 _ **Le Louvre**_

A piccoli passi Diane pareva misurare la larghezza dell'atrio dell'Entrague…

Su e giù e poi a destra e a sinistra, ogni tanto allungava il collo per sbirciare lo scalone e vedere se arrivava colei che stava attendendo.

Di buon mattino era uscita di casa, il viso raggiante, le gambe leggere, il cuore aperto, sorprendentemente invaso da un evento straordinario si stava prendendo la sua vita ed i suoi giorni.

E voleva che la persona che più di tutte si era presa a cuore il suo destino lo sapesse, per ringraziarla e perché non fosse più in ansia per lei.

Un guizzo nello sguardo e Diane riconobbe il bambino che di soppiatto aveva preso ad osservarla poco fuori dalla porta che dava sulle cucine.

"Oh…tu sei…sei Mòse vero?" – chiese Diane andandogli incontro.

Il bambino annuì. Lo sguardo cupo e molto diverso dall'ultima volta che lo aveva visto.

Pareva stesse male ma Diane non riuscì ad accorgersene o forse non lo conosceva abbastanza bene da comprendere quel repentino cambiamento di umore e di atteggiamento.

"Tu sai dove si trova il Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia?" – gli chiese Diane.

L'altro rispose con un cenno della testa indicando lo scalone che portava al piano superiore.

"Oh…ho capito…ma sai se è ancora nella sua stanza?".

"Sì…".

"Ti prego. Ho bisogno di parlare con lei. E' importante. Ma non voglio che nessuno mi veda…".

"Nemmeno vostro fratello?" – chiese Mòse suscitando un certo stupore nello sguardo di Diane.

"No…no…devo solo riferire una cosa al suo comandante…".

Mòse fece spallucce e a passi lenti si avviò su per la scala facendo cenno alla giovane di seguirlo.

Lui aveva altri pensieri per la testa e non aveva proprio il tempo di pensare ai guai degli altri.

Anche quel mattino, l'ennesimo dopo lo scontro di Sulpice, la luce tiepida dell'alba s'era imposta violenta, ferendo gli occhi, vinti da poco dal sonno incombente, ch'era riuscito alla fine a prendere il sopravvento sui pensieri assurdi che avevano ingombrato il cuore e la mente…

Quel sonno scuro e teso l'aveva lasciata comunque senza forze…

Da quando era finita nella chiesa e aveva udito quelle strane parole, Oscar non faceva altro che tentare di unire fili, all'apparenza lontani e diversi, di una tela incomprensibile, che pareva prendere oggi una forma e un'altra domani, ma poi avvicinando lo sguardo essa si sgranava e si sfocava, lasciando intravedere una sorta di tinta comune ma nulla più.

Si sommavano allora le spinte repentine e livide che derivavano dal pensiero di essersi scontrata con un essere sconosciuto…

Aveva riconosciuto alcune parole, Salmi della Bibbia…

Ma non poteva trattarsi di un religioso.

La conclusione stonava e scivolava piuttosto verso la scelta di una creatura beffarda ed insidiosa, assolutamente a suo agio nell'architettura oscura di Sulpice, complice la coltre della notte, capace di ammansire la mente di perfetti sconociuti…

Era la stessa persona che aveva detto alla bambina che era molto bella così da superare la naturale ritrosia verso un estraneo e indurla a seguirlo?

Capace di cogliere il lato debole e trascinarlo con sé…

L'intelletto era ferito da tale teoria dell'assurdo.

La piccola ricordava solo quello, nient'altro, né un volto, né un gesto…

E nemmeno lei era riuscita a cogliere altro…

Di sé, quella creatura insidiosa aveva lasciato solo dubbi, primo fra tutti come diavolo facesse a sapere che lei era una donna e che il suo cuore…

Dannazione…

 _E io come l'acqua mi vado sciogliendo e tutte son disgiunte le mie ossa._

 _Il mio cuore s'è fatto come di cera, e dentro al petto mi si va struggendo…_

 _Il mio cuore se fatto di cera…_

 _E il vostro mademoiselle…_

 _E il vostro cuore…anche il vostro cuore s'è fatto di cera?_

Salmi della Bibbia…

 _Sono Salmi idiota! E' la Bibbia!_

Così s'era espresso il Soldato Moredieu nella cella della Basse Gêole…

Salmi…

Il respiro si era posato su di lei…

Un istante e quello era riuscito a tenerla li…

La voce calma, ritmata, leggera e lenta…

Le mani strette da altre mani, fredde, le dita lunghe ed affusolate…

Il corpo schiacciato da un peso che non opprimeva ma scivolava, come ad acquietare i sensi e consentirle di abituarsi a quella presenza…

E poi il respiro, il respiro dell'altro sul proprio, e la bocca, la bocca dell'altro aveva sfiorato le labbra…

Forse davvero era incappata nello smacco insidioso del solito degenerato un po' matto che capitava alle volte d'incrociare, in servizio d'ordine per le strade, magari mentre veniva rincorso da un gruppo di donne inferocite, armate di ferri da calza, perché quello aveva osato alzare gli occhi su una di loro o, peggio ancora, su una delle giovani figlie.

Ogni quartiere aveva il suo…

Ma quello sapeva che lei era una donna.

Doveva averlo già incontrato allora…

 _Dannata città_ \- si era detta - _Non sai mai che diavolo può nascondersi dietro la mente di chi s'incontra…_

I parigini…

Non restava altro da fare che elargire qualche moneta in più, in giro, agli informatori che bazzicavano per la città svendendo occhi e orecchie al servizio della Guardia Metropolitana…

Oscar si era ritrovata le mani strette nelle mani…

Se l'era tenuto per se quell'incedere assurdo, incomprensibile, non facendone parola con nessuno, neppure con André.

Aveva ripensato alle parole di André.

Alla disarmante provocazione a cui l'aveva costretto.

 _Avanti… anche tu immagino ci sarai finito in quei…? O non sei il tipo?_

 _Pensi che lo sia?_

Non aveva più rivisto André da quella sera.

Non lo aveva rivisto, né gli aveva parlato, ma la sua voce e le parole erano rimaste lì, in testa.

Lui si era assicurato, tramite l'ambasciata di Mòse che lei stesse bene.

Degna preoccupazione del solito André che mai si sarebbe smentito in questo.

E poi era tornato ad immergersi nella frenesia dei turni di guardia.

Una sorta di vicinanza benevola che pure pareva nascondere l'intento di sottrarsi a lei e confrontarsi con lei, ma più lui fosse sfuggito a lei e più la mente di Oscar sarebbe scivolata in lui, costantemente occupata da lui e dalle sue reazioni, involontarie forse, ma di fatto incombenti nella loro arida sequenza, a minare l'ego, l'orgoglio, non da ultimo il dannato senso del possesso.

No, adesso cominciava davvero a non bastarle più tutto questo!

Anzi era quasi irritante la continua preoccupazione di André, per lei e per la sua vita sempre in bilico…

Perché…Dio…era stata lei a cercarlo…

André…

Ultima risorsa, la più tenace ed assoluta, la più costante e salda, che pure adesso si faceva sfuggente…

Oscar aveva cercato per tutto il giorno di stare lontano da André…

E per tutto il giorno non aveva fatto altro che averlo davanti agli occhi.

I suoi gesti, le sue mani, la sua sorprendente calma, il suo esserci e basta…

Tornare a lui per averlo come mai aveva desiderato in tutta la sua vita.

Il cuore aveva avuto un sussulto allora, accelerando di colpo, nel sorprendersi che adesso era lei ad essere libera, a non avere più legami con nessuno, e mai si era sentita così prigioniera di sé stessa e della propria inquietudine e della propria solitudine come in quel momento…

André stava andando lontano, lei lo stava perdendo ed era solo colpa sua…

 _Avanti… anche tu immagino ci sarai finito in quei…? O non sei il tipo?_

 _Pensi che lo sia?_

Un'insistenza ridicola…

André non poteva essere così…

Eppure con qualche moneta in più avrebbe saputo tutto di lui…

Non aveva necessità di chiederglielo.

Ormai aveva imparato a conoscerli anche lei certi sistemi…

L'ennesimo giro di perlustrazione aveva toccato uno dei quartieri da sempre considerato il più turbolento di Parigi.

Fabourg Saint Antoine…

Le case fitte erano intervallate da botteghe, panetterie, pollerie, venditori di stoffe, sarti, ciabattini ed ogni altro genere di commerci, e si snodavano affacciandosi su vie strette e soffocanti, dove era possibile procedere speditamente solamente a cavallo, mantenendo alta la guardia ed il petto ben gonfio per mostrare l'uniforme e le mostrine e non rischiare d'essere tirati giù a forza e spogliati di ogni più piccolo lembo di stoffa da gruppetti di vagabondi affamati e senza scrupoli…

Oscar l'aveva condotto fin li, il Colonnello Stevenv, perché quel quartiere meglio di altri racchiudeva le inquietudini del popolo parigino e le spinte ribelli più consistenti e visibili, e quindi era lì, proprio in quel quartire, più che in altri, che la polizia esercitava il suo controllo e faceva sfoggio della sua capacità d'ordine.

Il russo avrebbe osservato e toccato con mano, a dispetto della farraginosità dei rapporti scritti compilati sui fatti più o meno eclatanti che accadevano in quello come negli altri quartieri, quale fosse il sistema di mantenere l'attenzione su tutto e tutti…

E nulla sfuggiva, sia che si dovesse risalire ad un alterco tra pescivendole o ad una sgarberia tra commercianti, sia che si dovesse scovare un furto di farina, diventato tanto di moda di quei tempi.

Ordinaria amministrazione…

"Continuo a ritenere che la vostra efficienza dipenda da troppi rivoli e rivoletti!" – aveva sentenziato Stevenov mentre, accostato al cavallo di Oscar, osservava il popolino intento nelle proprie faccende e sentendosi, a sua volta scrutato da occhi più o meno sgranati, più o meno riverenti, più o meno sprezzanti rivolti al drappello di soldati che attraversava il quartiere.

Quello era il pensiero di Stevenov…

Oscar non aveva replicato.

Le redini tirare dolcemente e un'occhiata verso l'angolo di uno stradello dove stazionava un individuo avvolto in un mantellaccio nero…

"Voi dite?" – aveva poi risposto scendendo da cavallo e non attendendo la risposta del russo.

Anche gli altri soldati si erano fermati e avevano stretto impercettibilmente la posizione attorno a Stevenov.

L'uomo se n'era accorto ma non aveva battuto ciglio, intuendo di trovarsi proprio nel bel mezzo di una di quelle operazioni di polizia che non necessariamente si fregiavano di baionette spianate, arresti, grida e manrovesci…

Dove andava il comandante e soprattutto cosa andava a fare, quello non era affare che potesse interessare uno straniero.

Lei si era intrattenuta per alcuni minuti con il tipaccio che rimaneva ben nascosto nel cuneo scuro disegnato dall'ombra del muro.

L'impercettibile gesto d'allungare qualche spicciolo all'altro e poi il comandante si era voltato, impassibile, tornando verso i soldati.

Quello che doveva essere evidentemente un informatore si era portato la mano al tricorno, in segno di saluto, ed era nuovamente scomparso nel buio del vicolo.

"Immagino conosciate i sistemi con cui la polizia tenta di portare le leggi del sovrano e l'ordine anche dove non arrivano i suoi occhi o le sue orecchie…" – era stata la replica di Oscar, a quel punto.

"Immaginate bene comandante! Ho capito cosa stava accadendo e ho compreso che la mia presenza sarebbe stata di troppo…" – aveva risposto Stevenov - "Ma questo mi porta a ribadire il concetto! Troppi occhi e troppe orecchie rischiano di creare confusione e di sovrapporre le notizie e le colpe di chi ha commesso qualche malaffare!".

Il tono tagliente ed il sorrisetto divertito ma discreto si erano imposti.

"Avete ragione…" – era stata la replica realistica – "Parigi è così. Quando arrivai nei Soldati della Guardia credevo che le leggi e le regole scritte di disciplina e di addestramento fossero tutto. Mi sono dovuta ricredere e con fatica ho conquistato il rispetto e la fiducia di qualche "occhio" in più. Se i Soldati della Guardia riescono a mantenere l'ordine lo si deve a questi sistemi…e questo andrà a beneficio della gente. E la gente finirà per rispettarci. Nessuno vuole che gli si porti via il pane dal sotto il naso o si aggiri per le vie fingendosi elemosinante per poi far fuori il denaro di tasca ai forestieri…".

"Ben detto! L'ordine innanzi tutto!".

L'impercettibile consenso aveva chiuso le dita dell'uomo a stringere le redini più saldamente, come a trattenere l'impeto, come ad addomesticare toni più drastici – "Dico solo che nel mio paese lo stesso risultato si ottiene con molto meno dispendio di denaro. Se l'Imperatrice ritiene che una certa regola debba essere rispettata allora statene pur certa che così sarà! E se qualcuno si oppone o fa finta di non aver compreso potrete avere altrettanta certezza che il sistema di arrivare a scovare il malcapitato e fargli comprendere che la convenienza a sgarrare non è migliore di quella di rigare dritto ci sarà e sarà altrettanto efficace. E quell'esempio sarà per tutti e non ci sarà bisogno di pagare nessuno per liberarsi di qualche testa calda. La nostra polizia conosce bene il sistema per piegare le menti deboli corrotte dal vizio o dall'indolenza…basta aggirare l'ostacolo e puntare dritti a ciò che sta a cuore a quelli che si vogliono colpire…".

Le conclusioni si erano perse nel silenzio della sera, rotto dai rintocchi regolari delle campane che battevano la fine del vespro.

L'effetto della durezza si era fatto strada colpendo al cuore…

Oscar aveva respirato, piano.

La chiosa pareva dettata non tanto per proporre sistemi di controllo del crimine quanto per conquistare ed annientare la mente umana, corrotta o meno che fosse, dal vizio o dalla passione.

"Qui siamo a Parigi Colonnello Stevenov. Per quanto si possa dubitarne, il sovrano tenta di mantenere l'ordine in una città che non è facile da amministrare…le spinte verso la ribellione sono già state individuate e avere qualche occhio in più che le osserva non penso sia così sbagliato…" – aveva risposto lei.

"E se i vostri "occhi" non dovessero arrivare in tempo?" – aveva sibilato il russo affondando ancora di più nella sua provocazione.

"Come?".

Il tono era stato dannatamente serio.

"Certo…può essere che la loro efficacia sia resa vana dal tempo. Scovare chi si desidera, ma troppo tardi per intervenire e reprimere il fatto, potrebbe essere un prezzo troppo alto da pagare. Resto dell'idea sia sempre meglio anticipare le mosse degli avversari…non dar loro il tempo di organizzarsi…prenderli di sorpresa…solo così si può certamente esser sicuri che nessuno commetterà errori!".

Oscar aveva pensato istintivamente a Diane…

Forse aveva fatto male a fidarsi della semplice protezione che il fratello poteva offrirle.

E anche di quella di André…

Forse avrebbe dovuto sguinzagliare gl'informatori verso Rue de Vaugirard così come stava accadendo a Saint Antoine…

Il nome della piccola Diane si era insinuato nella testa ed era rimasto li, inevitabilmente accostato al pensiero di non aver fatto abbastanza per aiutarla.

E a quello di André, insistente e dannato e pulsante…

La visione di André, insieme alla giovane Diane.

Insieme…

Ad Oscar pareva che André fosse cambiato.

Lui, presente, affabile, premuroso e generoso, agli occhi di chi l'avesse conosciuto in superfice, sarebbe apparso sempre lo stesso.

Ma Oscar, Oscar si era accorta che lei lo conosceva in altro modo e quel modo adesso, solo adesso, le appariva così chiaro e nitido da spaventarla nella misura in cui non se n'era mai accorta prima…

Lei conosceva André, lo conosceva accanto a sé e non lontano da sé.

Ed era smarrimento quello che le prendeva la gola quando l'eco della voce di André le rimbombava dentro, riflessa nell'eco della voce di altri, di quelli che l'avevano conosciuto da solo, senza di lei.

Con qualche moneta in più avrebbe saputo tutto di lui.

Non aveva necessità di chiederglielo.

Ma anche André li conosceva gli informatori della polizia.

E se lui si fosse accorto che uno di quelli avesse preso a seguire Diane, non avrebbe esitato a riferirlo ad Alain…

E a quel punto il gioco sarebbe stato scoperto.

No…

Non aveva necessità di chiedere nulla ad Andrè…

Ma nemmeno di saperlo.

Non le spettava nulla di lui.

Più nulla…

Anche quella notte gli occhi erano rimasti a fissare il riquadro chiaro disegnato dalla luna crescente che si scioglieva freddo sul pavimento della piccola mansarda, il fuoco quasi spento e l'aria pungente che filtrava dalla finestrella buia solo un poco opaca per via del condensato tepore umano.

Li aveva misurati più e più volte con i sensi i contorni della stanzetta pulita, calda, accogliente…

 _Non c'erano insetti_ – aveva convenuto - _Niente ragni o ragnatele…_

Nessun timore di incappare nello spettacolo assolutamente naturale eppure ogni volta sorprendentemente spietato della preda catturata, che si dimena invano, incapace di liberarsi dalla trappola in cui è caduta, invisibile, evanescente, costruita con il potere della pazienza e della superbia e dell'arroganza di chi si sente invisibile e quindi capace di colpire chiunque.

Eppure una simile ragnatela di fili invisibili e potenti si stava chiudendo su di lei da molto più tempo di quanto lei non immaginasse.

Era stata tessuta in un tempo lontano, attraverso sguardi silenziosi e discreti.

Ed era proprio lei, adesso, che, alla ricerca disperata ed inconsapevole di un esiguo angolo di calore, ci stava cadendo dentro.

Quanto, quella mattina, Oscar se la trovò di fronte all'Entrague – la piccola Diane - pensò istintivamente le fosse capitato d'essere incappata di nuovo nel lurido soggetto che aveva tentato di farle del male.

Pensò al peggio…

Pensò di non essere arrivata in tempo, pensò che i banali stratagemmi che si era inventata fossero miseramente falliti dinnanzi alla protervia di qualcuno che voleva prendersi quella giovane, volente o nolente…

Non pensò di non essere riuscita a proteggerla, ma di non averlo voluto fare, inconsciamente, perché la sua coscienza adesso reclamava la vita di André, solo per sé, e nessuno, nemmeno Diane avrebbe dovuto mettersi in mezzo.

Pensò che…

Dannazione…

No, non era così, almeno per quanto Diane stessa raccontò.

No, non era così, ma forse era anche peggio!

Il racconto ebbe il potere di lasciare Oscar ancora più disorientata e confusa di quanto non lo fosse già.

"Non posso credere a quello che mi state dicendo!" – esordì severa facendosi contro Diane e piantandole addosso uno sguardo allucinato.

"Ma è la verità!" – trillò l'altra per niente demoralizzata dai dubbi che trasparivano dalla voce di Oscar – "Quella persona…mi ha detto di essere stato lui a tentare di farmi del male e…".

"E voi dovete credere solo a questo!" – gridò Oscar – "Non posso credere che qualcuno confessi un simile gesto per poi dirsi pentito ed ambire alla vostra compagnia. A questo non dovete assolutamente credere! E' assurdo!".

Oscar si era alzata prendendo a fissare Diane, incredula, mentre l'altra non pareva affatto preoccupata e anzi ripeteva che quel giovane si era pentito e che i suoi modi erano stati gentili e che era bellissimo e che voleva solo conoscerla e che lei…

"Vi prego Diane…" – l'interruppe Oscar quasi inginocchiandosi davanti all'assoluta ingenuità dell'altra – "Dovete stare attenta. Dovete venire via da quella casa. Potrebbe essere molto pericoloso per voi…".

"Ma no che dite! Io ero venuta a ringraziarvi per tutto quello che avete fatto per me. Quel giovane mi ha detto che non mi farà mai del male e se necessario farà in modo d'esser lui ad accompagnarmi a casa. Volevo essere io la prima a darvi questa notizia. Non dovete più preoccuparvi per me. E poi così non sarò più d'impiccio a mio fratello o ad André…".

Oscar quasi sentì venirle meno il respiro a quella considerazione innocente e sincera e…

"André …".

Diane arrossì.

"Scusate mademoiselle…oh…ecco si…Andrè è venuto ad accompagnarmi qualche volta a casa. E' che quello sciagurato di mio fratello ha preso ad andarsene in giro alla sera ed è capitato che non facevo in tempo a dargli i messaggi…quelli che preparate voi…" – spiegò Diane.

La giovane si portò una mano alla bocca e si protese verso Oscar.

"Sapete…secondo me Alain si è trovato una fidanzata! Mi hanno raccontato di averlo visto in giro dalle parti di Rue des Rats. Solo lui però…André…no…di lui non so nulla. Ma Alain mi ha raccontato che una sera era riuscito a convincerlo ad andare proprio lì, in Rue des Rats…".

Oscar trasalì a quelle parole…

 _Si…ormai l'avrai capito. Comunque preferiscono altro genere di..._

 _Di?_

 _Altro genere di luoghi!_

 _Postriboli vorresti dire!_

 _Avanti… anche tu immagino ci sarai finito in quei…? O non sei il tipo?_

 _Pensi che lo sia?_

"Spero di rivederlo comunque…" – proseguì Diane alzando gli occhi al soffitto.

Si riferiva ad André, Oscar ne fu certa.

"Oh…ma Alain mi ha parlato di quel posto in Rue des Rats…per un unico motivo. Mi ha guardato dritto dritto in faccia e poi serio… _te non devi finirci in un posto del genere!_ Così mi ha detto! _Li ci vanno gli uomini che non hanno né moglie né fidanzata…ma se hanno una moglie o una fidanzata allora guai se vanno in posti del genere e…la moglie se lo deve tenere stretto il marito…e se è una brava giovane come te non avrà di che temere…sarà il marito a voler stare solo con lei!_ ".

Semplice ed efficace nella mente di un figlio del popolo…

"Vuole solo proteggermi Alain…lo so…lo so bene…" – concluse Diane con aria rasserenata.

Allora forse il destino poteva aver del tutto inavvertitamente causato quello strano intreccio di conoscenze…

Ma adesso sarebbe stato quello stesso destino a divertirsi a rimettere tutte le sue fila nelle mani degli uomini e delle donne che avessero deciso di assecondarlo quel destino oppure di opporsi ad esso.

Oscar si ritrovò in bilico di fronte al nuovo scenario.

Imporre categoricamente a Diane di non fidarsi della "nuova" conoscenza, dubitando della buona fede dell'uomo e dell'insolito pentimento, e del mutamento d'intenti che mal si addiceva ad un probabile stupratore…

Oppure lasciare che Diane seguisse il suo ingenuo intuito, nel qual caso la giovane avrebbe probabilmente distolto le sue attenzioni dall'"amico" André…

Si diede della pazza e dell'insensata.

La rappresentazione si arricchiva di nuovi protagonisti.

Non erano più solo lei e André a contrapporsi…

Si sedette di nuovo.

La testa le faceva male e girava.

No…

Non poteva rischiare la vita di Diane…

Non poteva.

Nemmeno per avere André…

Nemmeno per tornare ad averlo per sé.

Ecco cosa la torturava e la lasciava quasi inorridita.

Il senso del possesso, suadente e beffardo, inconscio e strisciante, era cresciuto a dismisura in quei mesi, da quando aveva sentito le proprie mani chiuse dalle mani di lui ed il suo respiro caldo e quel bacio, labbra morbide che l'avevano presa, togliendo il respiro, frantumando l'orgoglio e ricacciandola la dove esso non aveva più alcun potere su di lei…

In quel bacio lei aveva respirato…

In quella stretta, il corpo di André su di lei…

Lei aveva sentito il proprio corpo, lo aveva percepito impresso in quello di lui, ne aveva ascoltato finalmente la consistenza e lo spessore, contrapposto a quello di lui leggero, capace di tenerla lì, sotto di sé, senza farle del male, vincendo ogni resistenza, ogni convenzione, ogni regola, ogni maledetta abitudine…

Lo aveva compreso adesso, ma forse troppo tardi.

Adesso li vedeva tutti quei vent'anni, i loro vent'anni trascorsi insieme, lì davanti a sé, snodarsi attraverso i silenzi di André, i sorrisi, le critiche, le sfide, i pugni alzati a farla sfogare ed accogliere tutti i dubbi e tutte le mancanze della sua vita…

L'abbraccio alla Basse Gêole…

E quello di Saint Sulpice…

Aveva sentito crescere dentro, dalle viscere, il desiderio di restare lì, dentro quelle braccia, perché lì, solo lì e solo per pochi istanti, lei aveva percepito di nuovo il proprio corpo, i muscoli, la pelle, il respiro, raggiunti dall'eco di un lontano richiamo via via ogni giorno più nitido e distinto…

Aveva ascoltato di nuovo se stessa…

E voleva che accadesse ancora e ancora…

Ecco forse cosa voleva Oscar per sé.

Voleva tornare ad avere per sé quel passato…

Dove si era sentita sicura perchè non era sola…

Dove nessuno, André per primo, le aveva chiesto di cambiare vita, di essere diversa da ciò che era sempre stata.

Adesso non voleva essere sola, non così sola da stare senza André…

Non riusciva a lasciarlo andare André, perché lui era una parte di sé…

Comprendeva solo questo.

Forse era troppo tardi.

Immersa nei pensieri Oscar non si accorse che Diane aveva già aperto la porta e la stava salutando, il viso raggiante, le gambe leggere, il cuore aperto, perché un evento straordinario si stava prendendo la sua vita ed i suoi giorni, incapace di dare il giusto peso alle parole di Oscar.

O forse lo spasmodico desiderio di amare e di essere amata aveva preso il sopravvento, cullandola dentro aspirazioni impensabili per la sua età e la sua povera esistenza…

Corse alla porta.

"Sapete almeno il suo nome?" – chiese Oscar a Diane quasi con il cuore in gola.

La giovane si voltò sorridendo.

"Non ancora…ma appena lo saprò sarete la prima a cui lo dirò. Non temete…ho imparato a badare a me stessa!".

Diane scomparve.

 _Dio…_

Oscar si sentì improvvisamente piccola, fragile, meschina, irriconoscibile…

 _Che diavolo mi sta succedendo?_

 _Possibile che io sia arrivata a questo punto?_

Chissà se quando Filippo Augusto nel 1190 fece costruire la fortezza su Rive Droite per proteggere Parigi dagli attacchi degli anglo normanni…

O quando Caterina de Medici decise di collegare quella fortezza a Palace de Le Tuileries, attraverso la lunghissima Grande Galerie…

O ancora quando Luigi XIV decise di abbandonare la residenza parigina, scelta dal suo predecessore Carlo V, per trasferirsi a Versailles…

Chissà se tutti i maggiori artefici della grandiosa costruzione di Palace du Louvre avrebbero mai immaginato ch'essa sarebbe diventata poco più che un "magazzino", inaccessibile a chiunque e dove solo per poche ore alla settimana veniva concesso ad un pubblico selezionato di visitare sale enormi, quasi vuote, e quadri e statue e arazzi e vasi e reperti del passato che il re non aveva voluto portare con se alla nuova reggia per lasciarli custoditi nella prima e più antica residenza dei sovrani?

Di fatto, nel bene o nel male, Le Louvre era realmente diventato un luogo di attrazione delle arti, per pittori, scultori, musicanti da quattro soldi, librai e venditori di paccotaglia di ogni genere.

Solo che tutta quella folta rappresentanza delle più disparate categorie di commercianti abusivi ed ambulanti ed editori clandestini e ricettatori se ne stava accampata fuori dal palazzo, a ridosso delle mura che correvano lungo il perimetro della vecchia fortezza, là dove era sorta una specie di città nella città, rigorosamente articolata con le sue brave botteghe e bancarelle e tende di stracci, rifugio per i più miserabili, oppure occupate da venditori di cianfrusaglie a cui capitava persino di vendere anche oggetti dal valore inestimabile, razziati nelle case di nobili decaduti o falliti o morti senza lasciare eredi.

Oscar si domandò che strana personalità dovesse possedere quel principe russo che aveva espresso il desiderio di visitare un posto simile, con il rischio di mettere a repentaglio la propria vita e quella della consorte, dato che un posto simile si qualificava a buon titolo come rifugio per eccellenza di un qualsiasi contestatore od oppositore della nobiltà.

Ed oltretutto di quelli più irruenti e pericolosi e fuori controllo.

Perché gli altri - quelli che si definivano rappresentanti o amici del popolo, quelli raffinanti e colti e letterati - non venivano certo a frequentare un simile letamaio ma se ne stavano bellamente a disquisire sui massimi sistemi a Palais Royal o nei circoli letterari o nei salotti dei nobili e dei borghesi decisi a sposare i nuovi ideali illuministi.

Al più, quindi, in quella babele a ridosso del "grande magazzino", i veri ribelli ci sarebbero venuti a prezzolare i più miserabili ed affamati, disposti a tutto pur di ricevere denaro o un tozzo di pane per sopravvivere.

Il luogo rappresentava un vero e proprio ricettacolo di personaggi degni del volto più autentico e sanguigno di Parigi…

I rumori di un mercato caotico e chiassoso, le grida a squarciagola delle venditrici di fiori, le corse sfrenate dei piccoli borseggiatori inseguiti dai gendarmi, quasi mai capaci di acciuffare i mocciosi che godevano della protezione spessa e muta della città che per incanto si chiudeva su di loro per inghiottirli e farli sparire agli occhi della giustizia…

Forse era proprio questo che il Principe Jurovskj voleva ascoltare, vedere, odorare, assaggiare…

La Parigi più vera, autentica, blasfema, soffocante, vitale.

"Temo sia proprio così…" – convenne il Colonnello Dagoult raggiungendo Oscar alle spalle e posizionandosi accanto a lei ad osservare dalla finestra, sotto di loro, i vani tentativi dei gendarmi di far sloggiare gruppi di straccioni e mendicanti accampati nella via laterale del Louvre a cui si stava unendo un variegato assembramento di parigini, in attesa di vedere il principe russo.

"Pare che in Russia, non si sa come, sia giunta notizia di un certo quadretto di pioppo raffigurante una dama dal sorriso piuttosto enigmatico acquistata dal nostro Francesco I° e che il principe imperiale avrebbe espresso il desiderio di vedere il dipinto da vicino…" – proseguì Dagoult con aria rassegnata, per essere più preciso.

Poteva anche essere, allora, che il fascino di un grande artista italiano avesse raggiunto la fredda e rigida Russia ma le perplessità di Oscar restavano salde, seppure lei davvero non poteva farci proprio niente se non eseguire gli ordini, controllare i percorsi durante gli spostamenti della famiglia russa, e quindi darsi da fare perché nulla arrivasse a turbare quella visita.

"Gli uomini sono tutti ai loro posti comandante…".

Il sergente recò l'ordine convenuto che avrebbe consentito all'indomani la visita dei principi russi, in piena e discreta sicurezza.

"Bene…farò un ultimo giro di perlustrazione" – concluse Oscar – "Per domani dovrà essere tutto in ordine. Fate sgombrare quegli accampamenti là fuori a ridosso della cancellata. Il percorso deve essere libero e nessuno dovrà avvicinarsi alla carrozza dei principi".

Scomparve nei corridoi del Louvre, ancora bui e odorosi di polvere e gesso e calce, utilizzate per coprire i sentori altrettanto persistenti di muffa e di chiuso, tipici dei palazzi in rovina, e per rinnovare in fretta e furia gli angoli più malandati ed offrire così una visione meno tragica di quanto non fosse evidente agli occhi di coloro che quel palazzo lo vedevano tutti i giorni, constatandone il degrado e l'abbandono.

Sarebbe stato impossibile dare a tutte le sale una parvenza presentabile, così, tanto valeva ridurre il percorso dei principi stranieri agli ambienti più ampi e luminosi, come le Galerie d'Apollon, che già da sola testimoniava la grandezza delle gesta dei re di Francia, anche se di quelle gesta rimaneva ben poco.

Eppure a quella magnificenza bastava poco per manifestarsi in tutta la sua sottile ed insidiosa bellezza…

Essa penetrava prepotente e sfuggente proprio dalle grandi finestre che davano ad ovest, là dove adesso stava tramontando il sole, immerso nell'indaco invernale macchiato da nuvole lucide e gonfie che preannunciavano nuove ed incombenti pioggie.

Oscar si trattenne ad osservare lo scenario, allungando lo sguardo ancora più ad ovest dove si aprivano i grandi giardini di Palais de Les Tuileries e poi ancora più giù verso Fabourg Saint Honoré.

Il sole stava scomparendo e la luce chiara e calda e rosata avvolgeva i palazzi della città, i campanili, le mansarde raccolte, riflettendosi su rosoni e finestre e vetri rivolti all'astro morente, tinti, istante dopo istante, da molteplici e diffuse colorazioni indecifrabili, umide e rarefatte, asciutte e nitide.

Tornando con lo sguardo alla Place du Louvre fu la folla variegata e caotica a catturare di nuovo l'attenzione di Oscar.

Proprio essa, nella più banale ed insistente considerazione, avrebbe avuto pregio e potere di nascondere chiunque avesse desiderato farlo, per i più disparati propositi.

La folla correva calma ed insistente e s'insinuava e si nascondeva e scompariva nelle strade più buie, ormai da ore orfane della luce, dove la vita proseguiva, imperterrita, a qualsiasi ora del giorno o della notte ed era proprio li che si rifugiavano tutti coloro che portavano avanti i loro propositi, i più banali ed ovvi come i più disparati ed eccentrici, attraverso sistemi suadenti oppure decisamente più rudi.

Claude Silvien ci aveva provato a non farsi trovare da quel tizio che si era "servito" di lui a piene mani, senza neppure versargli un soldo di ricompensa, ma lasciandogli sul collo l'olezzo puzzolente di uno che non molla la presa, ovunque ci si tentasse di nascondere.

Quello non l'avrebbe perso di vista facilmente…

Il punto era che anche quel moccioso, Mòse, sembrava aver annusato da lontano l'aria altrettanto fetida e dopo l'ultimo "scontro" con Claude Silvien, il ragazzino pareva sparito nel nulla.

Il giovane non era più riuscito a riacciuffarlo per cavargli dalla bocca le tanto agognate informazioni che gli avrebbero risparmiato a lui, a Claude Silvien, di essere usato a piacimento dall'energumeno o peggio ancora di subire la rabbia per il fallimento di quella strana e tortuosa impresa.

Parigi poteva effettivamente consentire quasi a tutti di nascondersi, ma non certo per troppo tempo, dato che anche i muri avevano occhi e orecchie e bastava solo allungare qualche livrea per ottenere tutte le informazioni desiderate.

Claude comprese che quel tizio doveva veramente essere interessato a lui ed alla sua conoscenza con il piccolo Mòse, quando, nonostante si fosse fatto di nebbia per svariati giorni, non appena aveva rimesso il naso fuori dal suo nascondiglio, se l'era ritrovato addosso, più incazzato e voglioso della volta precedente, come ben comprese dallo strattone con cui l'altro gl'impedì di svignarsela, inchiodandolo al muro di quel viottolo scuro, proprio come era accaduto l'altra volta.

L'interrogatorio parve ancora più serrato.

Quello voleva la conferma alle sue ipotesi…

E Claude manco aveva avuto il piacere di rivedere Mòse per torchiarlo a dovere ed ottenere ciò che voleva, ossia notizie fresche su quella faccenda.

Il ghigno non proprio amichevole lo raggiunse, insieme al fiato umido e puzzolente.

Si capiva che quello lo aveva cercato per giorni e si capiva che la cosa non gli era piaciuta affatto.

"Di un po' pensavi di farla franca vero?" – grugnì l'uomo schiacciando Claude contro il muro e tappandogli la bocca con una mano.

L'altro negò tentando di muovere la testa.

"Se strilli ti torco il collo come una gallina!".

Claude questa volta annuì e l'altro mollò la presa.

Claude tornò a respirare.

"Ti ascolto. Vediamo se ti sei dato da fare…".

Un sorrisetto compiaciuto si stampò sulla faccia dell'uomo quando Claude esordì con quella che doveva essere la notizia più sorprendente che si sarebbe mai potuta cavare da quella faccenda…

La prova che Claude aveva effettivamente parlato con Mòse…

Perché era stato proprio il moccioso a dirgli…

"Quella è una donna…" – mormorò il giovane incerto, attendendo una reazione di rabbia da parte dell'altro.

Claude non ci aveva creduto fosse vero…

"Bravo! L'hai scoperto…" – esordì l'uomo come fosse circostanza ormai nota e l'unico davvero a non saperla fosse stato quel poveraccio di Silvien.

Gli occhi del ragazzo si sgranarono a quella risposta.

"Allora quel moccioso non mi ha mentito! E io che credevo mi stesse prendendo per i fondelli!" – borbottò stranito dalla conferma della scoperta.

"Il moccioso ha detto la verità. Quella è una donna. Adesso voglio sapere che diavolo ci combina con quello…".

"Niente…il piccoletto non mi ha detto niente…".

"Non prendermi in giro ragazzo. Non si è mai visto che un nobile si lasci abbindolare da un moccioso di dieci anni, lo ripulisca da cima a piedi, lo rivesta come un cicisbeo se non per…per farselo…è chiaro!".

"Vi dico di no!" – replicò Claude che non sapeva se insistere nella verità o farla finita e dire all'altro quello che voleva sentirsi dire – "Quel Mòse mi ha giurato che le cose non stanno così…ma io ho ancora un conto in sospeso con quel moccioso…".

"Tu cominci ad avere conti in sospeso con troppe persone bello mio!" – ripetè l'uomo stringendo la giacca dell'altro e tirandola verso di se.

I bottoni saltarono via e il giovane tentò di sottrarsi a quell'ennesima violenza.

"Mòse mi ha giurato che quella donna non ha voluto niente!" – gridò Claude cadendo a terra.

"Maledetta puttana aristocratica!" – imprecò l'altro mollando la presa e sputando a terra infastidito da quel buco nell'acqua.

Pareva che non ci fosse niente per incastrare quella donna e farla buttare fuori dalla Compagnia B dei Soldati della Guardia Francese.

L'uomo non la sopportava più quella e aveva deciso che in un modo nell'altro gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare e…

Afferrò nuovamente l'altro per il collo…

"Mòse…" – balbettò Claude – "Mòse mi ha detto un'altra cosa…".

"Parla!".

"Quella donna…il moccioso porta dei biglietti ad una certa Diane…".

"Diane…Diane chi?".

"Mi ha detto che è la sorella di un soldato…Soisson…mi ha detto che si chiama così!".

"Diane…la sorella di Alain?".

L'uomo sgranò gli occhi a quella notizia.

Le dita si strinsero ancora di più come volessero spremere altre parole, altre informazioni.

Il ragazzo si portò le mani al collo.

"Così mi ammazzate!" – tossì quasi soffocando.

"Sai che ti aspetta questo se scopro che mi stai prendendo in giro…".

"No…ve lo giuro…sembra che quell'ufficiale stia proteggendo quella giovane. Ma nessuno deve saperlo…nemmeno il fratello".

"E perché diavolo dovrebbe farlo?".

"Io non lo so questo…ma Mòse ha ricevuto l'ordine di non parlare con nessuno di questa storia…neppure con il fratello di quella giovane. Mi ha detto che quella donna l'avrebbe addirittura accompagnata a casa una sera con la sua carrozza…".

L'uomo era avezzo alle storie più strambe e luride, ma quella, nella sua contorta concezione, gli parve davvero assurda e senza senso, se non che un senso ci poteva essere ma nemmeno lui si sarebbe azzardato ad arrivarci.

"Il comandante…e…Diane Soisson…" – si ripetè come per imprimersi la visione nella testa e prendere a ragionarci sopra – "Ne sei sicuro o mi stai prendendo in giro?".

"Questo mi ha detto quel moccioso" – ripetè Silvien che aveva compreso d'esser riuscito a distogliere la furia del soldato da sé e quindi aveva ripreso a parlare.

"Io…io cercherò Mòse e lo costringerò a portarmi da quella donna e poi tenterò di capire come stanno realmente le cose…o magari convincerò il moccioso a forzare la mano con quella…Mòse se la fa addosso se uno fa la voce grossa. Quella potrà anche averlo rivestito da capo a piedi ma il moccioso resta sempre un puttanello da strada…".

"Beh vedi di darti da fare in fretta perché anch'io non me ne starò con le mani in mano. Se non ti sbrighi mi sa che quella non la rivedi più!" – blaterò l'uomo allentando la presa, mentre nella testa avevano preso a ronzare assurde congetture su quanto aveva appena saputo.

Claude rimase impietrito da quelle parole.

Sgranò lo sguardo sull'altro.

Farneticava quell'energumeno perché non si capiva proprio se quella lui la voleva ammazzare…

"E ti assicuro che a mio parere ti perderesti parecchio perché nonostante sia nobile quella donna è proprio un bel vedere…un vero spreco…" – continuò il tizio quasi parlando da solo.

O farci "altro".

"Uno spreco?" – intervenne Claude che non riusciva a comprendere dove volesse andare a parare il soldato.

"Già…per me una come quella andrebbe chiusa in una stanza e gliela farei vedere io chi comanda e come si comanda!".

Nonostante Claude avesse imparato a conoscere a sue spese la rudezza cinica e spietata delle consuetudini che imperavano nella città in cui viveva, dai bassifondi ai piani più altolocati, per qualche istante si sentì soffocare al pensiero di ciò che quell'uomo avrebbe potuto fare se davvero avesse dato sfogo agli istinti che si snodavano attraverso le parole sputate a terra...

Con uno scatto disperato il giovane puntò la mano contro il muro e un ginocchio a terra, sgusciando via dalla presa dell'altro che, intento a blaterare tra se e se, non si accorse del tentativo di fuga.

"Maledetto! Me la pagherai!" – imprecò l'uomo tentando di riprenderlo.

Almeno Claude aveva dalla sua l'agilità e riuscì a distanziare l'altro.

Ma sapeva che non sarebbe potuto sfuggirgli in eterno.

"Farò quello che mi avete chiesto!" – gli gridò dal fondo del vicolo.

"Beh…te l'ho detto…vedi di sbrigarti" – gli replicò l'altro di rimando – "Perché domani quella potrebbe non essere più al mondo!".

Claude s'immobilizzò a quelle parole.

Che diavolo voleva dire quella specie di bestia?

Non ci sarebbe voluto molto per comprendere il senso delle parole di Vincent Sabin, uno degli elementi più rudi e cinici e senza regole, che militavano nella Compagnia B dei Soldati della Guardia Francese…

E non solo li.

Vincent Sabin c'impiegò pochi passaggi a raggiungere Fabourg Saint Honoré, oltre Place de Vendome, quartiere dove era nato e vissuto finchè non aveva avuto la bella idea di arruolarsi nei Soldati della Guardia.

Lo avevano preso nella guarnigione perché, nonostante la sua incolta rudezza, sapeva usare il coltello meglio di tutti – e non poteva essere altrimenti dato che nel quartiere dove era nato il coltello lo si doveva imparare ad usare molto presto e molto in fretta, se non si voleva rischiare di finire nelle grinfie di qualche bellimbusto arricchito che si credeva il padrone di quelle quattro case fatiscenti e di tutti quelli che ci abitavano e ci si rifugiavano durante le retate della polizia.

E quei damerini che puzzavano di muschio da sembrare vecchie bagasce* spesso non si accontentavano di aggirarsi requisendo le poche monete guadagnate più o meno onestamente durante il giorno a tutti i malcapitati che non avevano forza sufficiente per opporsi…

Di notte diventavano i padroni incontrastati dei vicoli e dei sotterranei che si snodavano al di sotto delle strade di fango, una sorta di terra di nessuno nella quale i nobilucoli imperversavano con la complicità dei signorotti del quartire e magari anche di gendarmi abbastanza accorti da chiudere un occhio in cambio di un fiasco di vino o di una bella scopata gratuita.

Chi non imparava a difendersi, presto o tardi, finiva per cedere ad una vita di stenti e di violenza che nel peggiore dei casi – o migliore dipendeva dai punti di vista – poteva concludersi con un volo nella Senna o un colpo in testa in qualche vicolo chiuso e fetido.

Se Vincent Sabin era abile con il coltello, non lo era altrettanto con la pistola o le armi a canna lunga ma solo perché li aveva conosciuti tardi e lui era rimasto affezionato – come era solito ripetere – alla raffinata linea della lama lucente e tagliente ed al potere che tale arma possedeva, consentendo a chi la impugnava di vedere con chiarezza e da vicino il volto disfatto e terrorizzato di chi se ne sentiva piantare una nella pancia e dimenandosi e contorcendosi concedeva la propria vita nelle mani dell'altro.

Una vita che si scioglieva scorrendo calda e scura e pungente…

Così Vincent Sabin era sopravvissuto fino a quel momento, giurando che a quei damerini puzzolenti, uomini o donne che fossero, gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare e a caro prezzo.

Adesso aveva finalmente il tempo e le forze necessarie per invocare vendetta di quella vita di stenti e di soprusi.

E niente di meglio gli era capitata tra le grinfie una nobile altezzosa e fredda…

Dopo aver atteso alcuni istanti fuori da un edificio fatiscente e diroccato Vincent Sabin ci si ficcò dentro con baldanzosa sicurezza per poi fare un leggero inchino alla vista di coloro che l'aspettavano.

Forse di muschio puzzavano pure quelli là dentro ma…

"Questo è ciò che serve…" – esordì uno degli uomini che si trovavano nella stanza, il volto celato dal cappuccio del mantello e i modi raffinati e disinvolti.

Poteva pure essere che quello fosse uno del popolo, o un nobilucolo, o addirittura uno che vantava una connivenza ai tanti gruppetti ribelli – così erano chiamati a quel tempo – animati dall'intento di agitare le acque già mosse della grande moltitudine di parigini affamati e rabbiosi…

A Vincent Sabin non importava.

Il soldato annuì afferrando il pacchetto ben chiuso.

"Fanne l'uso che ritieni più opportuno" - si sentì specificare.

"Davvero?" – chiese mentre un'onda di compiacimento gli scorse negli occhi.

"L'importante è che quel principe muoia e così il suo seguito…".

Vincent obiettò qualcosa più per ricevere conferma che fino a tanto poteva spingersi, perché lui la sua decisione l'aveva già presa.

Solo voleva essere sicuro che anche gli altri fossero d'accordo.

"E la gente che si radunerà intorno? Io non posso entrare nel palazzo…dovrò muovermi da fuori…".

L'uomo che aveva parlato alzò le spalle in segno di disinteresse.

"Non ci sarà nessuno dei nostri e abbiamo già avvertito tutti quelli che dovranno stare alla larga domani. Di altri non ci interessa. Anzi, più gente salterà in aria e più gente s'infurierà per questa tragedia. Il re e la famiglia reale e tutte le forze di polizia di Parigi verranno ritenute responsabili e chissà che finalmente non si decideranno a mandare in pensione quei nobilucoli da strapazzo che occupano senza ritegno i comandi delle guarnigioni di soldati e di gendarmi a Parigi. Allora finalmente riusciamo a piazzare qualcuno dei nostri e questo ci farà comodo per controllare la città e attuare i nostri piani!".

La conversazione non durò più di tanto.

Vincent Sabin uscì e sorrise tra sé e sé…

Si sentiva sicuro.

Gli ordini erano dannatamente chiari e lui si sentiva assolutamente fiero d'esser stato scelto per portarli a compimento.

Forse ci sarebbe riuscito questa volta a far fuori quella donna, il suo comandante, e al diavolo quell'idiota rammollito di Claude Silvien e quell'altro moccioso!

Anzi, no.

Forse alla fine di tutto quel moccioso lui lo avrebbe cercato e ci si sarebbe divertito un po'.

Anche lui adesso voleva spassarsela come i nobili avevano fatto con lui, quand'era ancora incapace di difendersi.

E come doveva aver fatto quella donna, perché dannazione era impossibile che quella non ci avesse fatto proprio un bel niente con quel moccioso…

E se quella c'era riuscita, anche lui si sarebbe tolto la soddisfazione di prendersi tutto quello che aveva avuto lei.

La fanfara aveva appena attaccato un motivo di benvenuto ai principi di Russia che concedevano al popolo di Parigi l'onore di visitare una grande costruzione, simbolo del potere dei sovrani di Francia del passato e monumento destinato a diventare una grande vetrina dell'arte francese.

E come durante la visita a Notre Dame di nuovo la folla aveva preso a radunarsi nelle vie adiacenti al Louvre, tenuta a bada, a stento, dai drappelli dei Soldati della Guardia Metropolitana, dalle Guardie Svizzere, dai dragoni e da alcune guarnigioni della Guardia Reale, comandati dal Maggiore Girodel.

Quella visita, non programmata nel protocollo degli incontri, era stata salutata come l'occasione per vedere da vicino un principe della famiglia reale russa, popolo assai distante per costumi ed abitudini da quello francese e appunto per questo affascinante e misterioso.

Gli ordini ricevuti nei giorni precedenti erano stati quelli di sgombrare gli assembramenti di mendicanti ed accattoni che si aggiravano imperterriti nei dintorni del Louvre.

Quegli ordini erano stati eseguiti…

Eppure quegli stessi ordini adesso parevano essere stati puntualmente disattesi.

Come mai fossero stati dati.

"Che ci fa tutta quella gente accalcata a ridosso di Rue du Louvre?" – chiese Oscar ad alta voce avvicinandosi alla finestra che dava verso la Senna.

Lo spazio aperto, occupato fino a qualche giorno prima dalle catapecchie di legno ammuffito, era stato liberato, ma, come per incanto, adesso pullulava nuovamente di parigini che, chissà come, erano riusciti a spingersi fino lì, senza che nessuno avesse osato fermarli.

La visione alquanto caotica e pericolosa la convinse ad abbandonare il percorso convenuto per la visita del principe nel museo per sceglierne un altro, conosciuto solo da lei, dal Colonnello Dagoult e dal Maggiore Girodel, come rappresentante al comando della guarnigione delle Guardie Reali.

Gli ospiti si sarebbero intrattenuti davanti alla Fama del Cavallo Pegaso, alla Senna e Anfitrite realizzati per il parco di Marly…

Tanto sarebbe bastato.

C'era davvero troppa gente là sotto e…

Quel percorso andava cambiato…

Da Pont Neuf lo spettacolo che si poteva intravedere era piuttosto indistinto, più che altro perché anche il ponte era gremito di gente che tentava di raggiungere il Louvre, finendo per intasare le vie di accesso al palazzo.

"Certo non si direbbe che i parigini vivano di stenti e anneghino nella miseria!" – convenne Alain togliendosi il berretto e grattandosi la testa, mentre, la baionetta saldamente stretta nella sinistra, osservava quella specie di corrente umana, impetuosa e gonfia e lurida, tanto quanto quella della Senna che scorreva di sotto.

La giornata era chiara nonostante avesse piovuto ancora durante la notte e il fiume era nuovamente in piena e le rive lambite da onde fangose e scure.

"Ehi, se vuoi posso dirti che succede!" – continuò Alain andando con lo sguardo verso André che pareva assolutamente assorto nel tentativo di mettere a fuoco più immagini possibili del palazzo che intravedeva poco lontano.

La mente era vuota…

Sensazioni nebbiose, come quelle che avevano avvolto i passi di ritorno da Sulpice, sere prima…

Risalivano come il sangue gli era salito al cervello quella sera alle parole di lei, insolenti e stupide, e l'unico pregio d'esser forse scaturite dal vino che aveva tracannato…

Peccato che quelle domande avessero preso a scorrerre per riportare adesso una sensazione tanto sfuggente quanto pratica.

Odio…

Sissignore…

Odio di sé stesso riflesso negli occhi di lei sfuggenti e sempre lì a misurare i gesti e le parole quasi non fosse vero che lui era dannatamente libero…

L'aveva percepita così fragile e dispersa, così diversa dalla solita Oscar chiusa e perduta nella sua mistica arroganza, quasi un vanto l'essere distaccati dalle pulsioni del mondo e guardarle con sufficienza e sbeffeggiare coloro che ci morivano dietro l'amore, il sesso, il desiderio…

L'aveva trovata incapace di dominarsi fino al punto di spingersi ad insinuare che lui ci andasse davvero a puttane e che lei lo sapeva, ma voleva sentirglielo dire dalla sua bocca…

Lo aveva di nuovo trascinato giù, dentro di lei, nel corpo molle e potente e severo e dannatamente sensuale, al punto che André si era maledetto e maledisse, lì di nuovo, all'istante, per non essersi sbronzato anche lui, fino a perdere il senno e la ragione e la logica e magari finirci proprio assieme a lei in una di quelle bettole a prendersi, a prenderla e farle vedere che adesso era libero e dannazione l'avrebbe fatto con lei, come fosse stata una qualsiasi altra…

Donna.

Una sana e liberatoria scopata con una…

Donna…

Il sesso inviolato di una donna ubriaca e piena di sé e disperata al punto da annegare nel vino e nella propria arroganza…

La mente era vuota…

Di nuovo André era stato costretto, da quel momento, a staccarsi da lei, per davvero questa volta, per non rischiare d'impazzire…

Si vedeva riflesso negli occhi di lei e gli pareva…

Dannazione gli pareva d'averlo davvero visto nello sguardo di lei il proprio stesso desiderio, irrefrenabile, impulsivo, a mala pena trattenuto dal senso del rispetto.

Dannato, dannato senso di quello stramaledetto e dannato rispetto!

E l'imprecazione proseguì ancora e per assurdo ed altro motivo: stare di guardia a Pont Neuf, troppo lontano per controllare ciò che accadeva al Louvre.

Troppo distante per seguire nella mente i passi di lei, i suoi spostamenti…

Non sarebbe riuscito a vederla da così lontano…

Troppo lontano…

Il cielo chiaro, solcato da voli radenti di uccelli…

Il chiassoso andirivieni della gente che approfittava dell'evento per inanellare compravendite ed acquisti e mercanteggi di qualsiasi bene mercanteggiabile…

Il rumore indistinto di cavalli, carrozze, gente a piedi, carretti…

Tutto rimescolato, avviluppato, miscelato, accozzato ad urtare i nervi e la concentrazione…

Le occhiatine delle giovani che rallentavano il passo alla vista dei due soldati…

Le ruffiane che si aggiravano per adocchiare clientela fresca da sollazzare e rimpinguare nella delusione di aver scorto che pochi pennacchi di struzzo, da lontano, e manco un dito roseo ed imperiale…

E sopra tutto…

Sopra ogni attesa, grida, sberleffo, rutto, spintone, richiesta di scuse e lingue lunghe e dita alzate e mele cadute a terra e piagnistei di mocciosi in fasce…

Sopra tutto…

Un boato improvviso, acuto, assoluto, infernale si levò scuotendo l'aria e sollevando la folla e rovesciando un grido di terrore unanime e dirompente moltiplicato ed ingigantito dalle urla…

Il fragore continuò per alcuni istanti che parvero interminabili…

Si abbattè sulle persone che si trovavano ad attraversare il ponte…

Tanti caddero impietriti e colpiti, altri si buttarono a terra, altri ancora ebbero la forza d'indietreggiare spaventati e altri ancora si gettarono in ginocchio pensando ad un cataclisma imminente, ad una tempesta che ricadeva sulla città ad emendarla dai suoi tremendi peccati, ad un pilastro del ponte che sotto la furia della Senna aveva ceduto e stava per trascinare con sè chiunque ci si trovasse sopra.

Alain si strinse alla baionetta afferrando con la mano il parapetto del ponte ed appiattendosi, per non essere travolto dalla folla terrorizzata che caoticamente aveva preso la direzione opposta a quella di pochi istanti prima…

Alla calma vivace si era sostituita una confusione isterica e dannata e tutti avevano preso a tornare indietro prendendo a correre verso Rive Gauche per mettersi in salvo ed allontanarsi da quello che in pochi istanti venne individuato come il punto da cui - con tutta probabilità e a dispetto delle punizioni divine e della solidità di Pount Neuf, assolutamente da non mettere in discussione – si era sollevata una vera e propria esplosione…

Prova inconfutabile la lunga scia nera che si levava verso il cielo, oscurando a poco a poco la luce del giorno.

André rimase in piedi, impietrito, tentando di comprendere cosa stesse accadendo, il cuore impazzito a rincorrere un battito lucido e sensato…

Alain gli si avvicinò a fatica e lui ebbe a mala pena la forza di guardarlo, mentre l'amico con un cenno greve della testa gli confermava che quella era stata un'esplosione e che veniva da Place du Louvre…

La compattezza della folla caoticamente impegnata a fuggire avrebbe reso impossibile raggiungere la piazza fu il laconico commento…

Perché tanto l'aveva già capito che André sarebbe voluto correre laggiù.

L'altro non parlava, ma tremava, la mano stretta al fucile e lo sguardo fisso a cogliere il verso e la direzione del buio che radeva i tetti delle case e s'insinuava e si perdeva alla vista, trascinato dal vento leggero.

Alain dovette mettergli una mano sulla spalla per comprendere se fosse ancora vivo.

"Devo andare là!" – mormorò André con un filo di voce.

"Non possiamo muoverci!" – gli rispose Alain che pure sarebbe voluto correre anche lui.

La folla si stava gonfiando sempre di più, stretta tra le mura del ponte, i volti terrorizzati, e nessuno che fosse in grado di spiccicare una parola su ciò che stava accadendo.

Nessuno veniva da la…

Nessuno era ancora riuscito a lasciare Place du Louvre e a raggiungere Pont Neuf…

"Io vado…" – ripetè André mentre lo sguardo fisso trapassava i volti atterriti e i segni della croce e le nenie salvifiche intonate per scacciare il terrore impresso sui visi e nella carne.

"Tu resta pure qui. Non m'importa se mi accuseranno d'insubordinazione. Non m'importa più nulla…Oscar è…".

André non terminò la frase.

Alain tentò di afferrarlo per la giacca ma l'altro in un movimento repentino si fiondò in mezzo alla folla facendosi strada a gomitate tra tutti quelli che gli venivano contro.

Il corpo pareva divenuto di pietra tanto s'era irrigidito dal terrore ed al comtempo s'ammorbidiva e s'incuneava nei pertugi, negli spazi infinitesimi che lo sguardo coglieva, condotto dalla direzione cardinale fissa del palazzo…

Grida, pianti, imprecazioni…

Gente che correva, cadeva, si perdeva di vista…

Gente spinta a terra, colpita, calpestata…

Alcune carrozze bloccavano l'ingresso del ponte, una si era rovesciata e i cocchieri tentavano di liberare il cavallo imbizzarrito dal terrore, in preda alla furia dell'impossibilità di fuggire.

E poi…

André si bloccò impietrito.

Gli parve non sarebbe più riuscito a muovere un passo quando si aprì davanti a lui uno spettacolo infernale.

Un carretto…

Un carretto tirato a mano da alcuni uomini…

L'immagine più simile a ciò che vide era quella di un vecchio libro: i morti di peste, del XIV secolo, adagiati e portati via per essere bruciati e tentare così di arginare la pestilenza.

Solo che quelli che stavano sul carro non erano morti di peste.

I volti apparivano distorti sotto blasfeme maschere di sangue, misto a polvere e calcinacci a conferire loro un aspetto spettrale…

Nemmeno si capiva se erano morti, o se la morte stava correndo anche lei, in mezzo alla folla, per raggiungerli e benedire la fronte con il suo tocco mortale.

Le Louvre…

Ritrovarla, lei era là…

Place du Louvre…

Un campo di battaglia, il fumo nero verso l'alto a togliere la visuale a chiunque tentasse di avvicinarsi…

"Dove sei?" – si ripeteva come per colmare il silenzio del cuore, il terrore, e la mente adesso, come beffarda compagna d'istinti insani, richiamava quel contatto fugace ed assurdo…

Oscar aveva preso le sue mani e le aveva strette.

Lui era libero…

Nell'incenso acre e penetrante di Sulpice, Oscar aveva preso le sue mani e le aveva strette…

Ecco, era accaduto davvero allora, non l'aveva sognato, non era stato il vino a distorcere il lieve contatto della pelle, il respiro asciutto, il corpo proteso, leggero…

Non era stata la rabbia di sentirsi di nuovo scoperto davanti a lei.

L'incensatorio che si schiantava a terra e lei era là sotto…

Che dannazione ci faceva là, là sotto, e tutt'intorno scie di cera rapprese ed insidiose?

"Dove sei?"

Si sentì chiamare.

Si voltò.

Strinse la baionetta mentre si avvicinava ad un gruppo di soldati di cui aveva riconosciuto l'uniforme, destinati come lui in quei giorni a proteggere il principe russo e la sua famiglia.

Il respiro si fece pesante e André pensò che la sua vita sarebbe finita li.

Riconobbe cinque compagni.

Non ci aveva parlato spesso, nessuno di loro aveva fatto parte del gruppetto che, appena arruolato, s'era sfogato contro di lui, appellandosi al sospetto che fosse una spia del nuovo comandante, in realtà semplicemente per fargli comprendere che quelli del popolo non apprezzavano i nobili e men che meno quelli che ci avevano lavorato per i nobili, infamia forse ancora peggiore della prima.

Non erano loro, ma d'altra parte i Soldati della Guardia erano quasi 3600.

Due erano a terra…

Uno pareva non respirare più, aveva gli occhi chiusi, e uno dei tre in ginocchio gli teneva la mano…

André si chinò su di lui, quell'altro fece no con la testa.

Rassegnazione, disillusione, rabbia…

"E' morto…Ravigner è morto…".

Tutta intorno la gente continuava incessante ad occupare la scena, correndo, urlando, piangendo, cercandosi…

E André era lì muto, in mezzo alla piazza, il fumo denso e nero che si divertiva a dividere le persone, a nasconderle alla vista di coloro che le cercavano, a togliere il respiro di coloro che insistevano a restare lì e non volevano andarsene, non da soli…

Nello sguardo il viso spento, le palpebre chiuse dell'altro giovane, come se quello non ne volesse sapere di riprendere il suo dovere e si fosse messo in testa di dormire a dispetto della confusione.

Nelle orecchie il respiro affannato…

Alcuni istanti e André lo percepì affievolirsi e scurirsi, in un sibilo che contrasse i muscoli in un ultimo spasmo di dolore.

Le ginocchia cedettero e André si ritrovò a terra, e di fronte a sé il lento scivolare della vita che abbandonava per sempre quel giovane uomo e lui si chiedeva che diavolo poteva essere accaduto e che senso aveva rischiare la vita così, in quel modo, per onorare la potenza d'intenti di un sovrano lontano ed inavvicinabile.

Il silenzio scese sul gruppo di soldati.

Uno di loro non riuscì più a restare in ginocchio sugli altri due, ormai morti.

Si accasciò a terra mentre il sole era alto adesso e lucente e freddo e feriva con la sua arrogante luminosità…

Nemmeno il pregio della pioggia o della nebbia a rendere pietà.

"Sono morti…Dio…perchè?" – si chiedeva quasi digrignando i denti con un filo di voce.

Traspariva la rabbia, trasudava avversione nelle parole che solo per pudore si erano fermate per non proseguire e rivelare quali fossero i veri colpevoli di quella carneficina come di tutti i dannatissimi guai in cui stava affogando la Francia…

I nobili per primi, la loro sete e la loro arroganza di potere, e poi gli arricchiti che sfoggiavano il blasone dei soldi da contrapporre al blasone dello stemma…

"Che cosa avete visto?" – chiese André.

"C'era una confusione indescrivibile" – gli rispose uno dei tre – "Troppa gente…eppure noi avevamo cercato di tenerla lontano. Qualcuno l'ha lasciata passare…".

"Ma com'è possibile? L'ordine era di non far avvicinare nessuno…".

"Che ne sappiamo dannazione!" – imprecò il terzo – "Noi ad un certo punto non riuscivamo più a controllare la folla…non riuscimo a capire…era come se alla gente avessero ordinato di venire li perché qui avrebbero trovato l'oro e il pane e…e poi c'è stata l'esplosione…e…".

Un altro soldato proseguì: "Anche tre della Guardia Reale sono morti".

"Cosa?" – Andrè rimase incredulo a quella notizia.

Nel profondo della coscienza André non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa che l'antica rivalità tra i soldati delle varie guarnigioni a contendersi il primato della sicurezza di Parigi e della famiglia reale, c'entrasse qualcosa in tutta quella storia, ma se anche la Guardia Reale ci aveva rimesso tre soldati, allora non poteva essere stato un assurdo e cinico tentativo di screditare quelli la Guardia Metropolitana.

Eppure…

"Al diavolo!" – imprecò - "Dov'è il comandante? L'avete vista?" – chiese con un filo di voce, perché André doveva trovarla, Santo Dio, non poteva restare lì senza avere almeno un'immagine di lei, senza avere per sé almeno un istante, catturato da altri e restituito a lui…

L'astio nella voce dei tre era palpabile.

Rivolto indistintamente ai nobili, ormai era diventata consuetudine ritenerli colpevoli a prescindere dalla colpevolezza.

La nobiltà deponeva per essa…

E il comandante non era escluso dalla cerchia dei colpevoli.

"Era dentro…" – fu la laconica e sprezzante risposta dei tre, come a dirsi che di quella non gliene importava un accidente.

"Dentro…" – ripetè André come stranito, voltandosi poi verso il punto esatto in cui era avvenuta l'esplosione.

Altro non ne avrebbe cavato da quelli…

"Devo andare…" – proseguì rialzandosi anche lui.

I tre, malandati ma vivi, lo videro avviarsi verso l'ingresso del Louvre, quasi controcorrente, mentre da lontano giungevano distinti i rintocchi delle campane vicine a richiamare coloro che avessero potuto dare una mano a spegnere le fiamme che lambivano l'ala del palazzo prossima all'esplosione.

"Dove sei?"

Se lo ripetè di nuovo André e sperò di vederla, in mezzo al fumo, sgusciare fuori furiosa e stravolta come lo sarebbe stato chiunque…

"Dove sei?".

"Il principe è al sicuro?".

Il Maggiore Girodel sgranava lo sguardo ad accertarsi che la famiglia russa non fosse rimasta coinvolta nell'esplosione, mentre il via vai di soldati dalle sale riempiva le orecchie di altre grida, ordini smozzicati, colpi di tosse, lamenti…

Gli occhi lacrimavano per il fumo e le imprecazioni si sprecavano alla visione delle sale che davano sulla Senna, orrendamente scosse dal boato e adesso annerite dalla cenere che ricadeva lenta in turbini vorticosi sulle cose e sulle persone, su ciò che rimaneva delle une e delle altre, laggiù dabbasso.

Era lì che s'era accalcata la folla, attirata da chissà quale assurdo miraggio, cieca e stupida come sa esserlo un animale che pensa con la pancia e non con la testa.

Ed era lì che qualcuno aveva tirato l'esplosivo e il boato si era espanso su, fino ai muri esterni del palazzo…

Era impossibile riprendere la direzione per Pont Neuf, così si decise che la carrozza con il Principe Jurovsky e la principessa sua consorte avrebbe raggiunto Rue Saint Honoré, aggirando Cour Royale e i giardini di Palais des Tuileries e riprendere la via verso la Senna…

Il francese del principe era più stentato degli ufficiali al suo seguito.

"Monsieur…" – esordì l'uomo affacciandosi al finestrino della carrozza prima che si avviasse – "Non ho più trovato il Colonnello Stevenov e padre Arian Tichinov, il mio confessore. Erano accanto a me prima dell'esplosione ma…".

"Non temete" – l'incalzò Girodel – "Li faremo cercare subito. Palace du Louvre è molto vasto ed è probabile che a causa delle polvere e del fumo abbiano imboccato un corridoio che li ha condotti lontano da dove ci siamo diretti noi".

Girodel era teso, pallido, incredulo di quanto stava accadendo.

L'esplosione era avvenuta al di fuori delle mura, sul lato dell'edificio che dava sulla Senna.

L'ultima voce, nella testa, era stata quella del Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia che ordinava di spostarsi dalla sala attigua a Rue Du Louvre.

L'aveva rincorsa con gli occhi, con il fiato in gola, chiedendosi il perché di quell'ordine e subito l'istinto era scivolato al percorso alternativo concordato per evitare il verificarsi di un probabile pericolo.

In Rue Saint Honoré si era ritrovato a contemplare il sinistro viluppo della cortina di fumo che saliva livida nel cielo e il dubbio atroce di non sapere più nulla, solo che tre dei suoi soldati, la sotto, laggiù, in Rue Du Louvre erano rimasti uccisi assieme ad altra gente…

Nella testa l'ordine di scortare i principi per evitare altri incidenti, vuoi mai che quei dannati sovvertitori dell'ordine pubblico li aspettassero proprio fuori Rue Saint Honoré e riuscissero a terminare il loro macabro rituale…

Nelle gambe lo spasmodico intento di tornare indietro e di cercarla perché non se l'aspettava Girodel che quella gentaglia che soffiava sulla cenere della ribellione dei parigini potesse arrivare a tanto.

Si vide arrivare incontro il Colonnello Dagoult.

Nemmeno lui aveva più visto il comandante dei Soldati della Guardia.

"E' assurdo!".

Lo sguardo si fece cupo e dannazione…

"Scortate voi i principi…prendete tutti gli uomini che vi servono…io torno dentro…devo…".

Girodel imboccò la via da cui se n'era uscito tornando a percorrere a ritroso i corridoi del palazzo.

Risalì ai piani superiori e nella gola l'asprezza della polvere che mozzava il respiro…

Le finestre che davano sulla Senna erano andate in frantumi e il fumo si era espanso e raffinato invadendo con il sentore acre l'ala del palazzo rivolta al fiume, anche se molte sale erano semplicemente più annebbiate e malandate di prima ma nulla di serio sembrava aver scosso la solidità del palazzo, almeno dalla parte opposta a quella in cui era avvenuta l'esplosione.

E se il silenzio avesse riguadagnato le stanze dove adesso risuonava l'eco dei passi di Girodel, probabilmente nessuno avrebbe mai potuto affermare fosse realmente avvenuta la tragedia che fuori si stava manifestando in tutta la sua terribile realtà.

Lo spettacolo che si apriva sotto di lui fece inorridire Girodel che adesso non si dava pace…

Tre soldati della Guardia Reale erano rimasti uccisi, così come sei soldati della Guardia Metropolitana e due dragoni della guarnigione che proveniva da Avignone.

E poi diverse persone…

Molte erano ferite…

Nessuno era stato risparmiato da quella devastazione.

Girodel si guardò intorno smarrito mentre un via vai di soldati si susseguiva portando con sé nuovi aggiornamenti di quella specie di massacro.

Perché non si poteva non dirsi tale e non si poteva non pensare che esso fosse stato orchestrato da qualcuno che voleva a tutti i costi rovesciare il terrore in mezzo alla gente e diffondere l'idea che quella città non fosse più sicura…

La polvere…

Dovevano aver scelto quella nuova, quella scoperta da poco, quella che solo poche guarnigioni avevano iniziato ad usare…

Quella che si trasportava facilmente e se era asciutta e conservata a dovere bastava una scintilla a farla esplodere…

E come diavolo se l'erano procurata quelli che avevano perpetrato quello scempio?

Una beffa per le rigide gerarchie di polizia che evidentemente avevano lasciato passare qualcuno capace di arrivare fino lì…

Un affronto che colpiva i sovrani e la loro reputazione di fronte ad un paese straniero, dipingendoli come incapaci di mantenere l'ordine nella capitale e proteggere gli ospiti.

Girodel si passò una mano sul viso…

La polvere di gesso era dissolta sull'uniforme…

Il guizzo dell'istintiva volontà di trovare il colpevole si disperse all'istante incapace d'imprimersi nella testa, sfuggente dinnazi all'obiettivo di ritrovare il Colonnello Stevenov e quel religioso, il confessore del Principe Jurovsky…

E trovare lei, Oscar…

Chi diavolo era stato a fare tutto quello…

Non poteva essere solo un dannato popolano ignorante…

"Dannazione!" – si scoprì ad imprecare, lui che l'aveva fatto raramente nella sua vita ed il pensiero corse a lei, ad Oscar, alla sua rabbia, ai dubbi, alla resistenza che gli opponeva sempre e che lui non riusciva a scalfire.

Doveva trovarla e non si sarebbe dato pace se non fosse riuscito a convincerla che quanto accaduto era il limite…

Lui non l'avrebbe più consentito…

Doveva portarla via…via…

Via da lì…via da tutto…

"И вы?"

"Да …"

"Я увидел во мессу в Нотр-Дам" (I).

La corporatura massiccia ondeggiò un poco e la polvere del saio appena confusa con il bianco della lunga barba, si spanse mentre l'uomo si chinò appoggiando la mano aperta sui ricami dorati dell'uniforme.

Il corpo apparentemente esanime…

L'altra mano scostò una ciocca di capelli biondi, per scoprire il viso, bianco, tanto da sembrare privo di vita, anche se un respiro leggero, rarefatto e faticoso, scorreva attraverso le labbra anch'esse velate di polvere.

L'uomo portò la mano sopra di esse e vi passò le dita e scorse su di esse, come per pulirle e scorgerne il colorito autentico.

Le dita si soffermarono allora in un intento non troppo celato di ricavarne la consistenza, assaggiarne il sentore, anche se solo attraverso il tatto.

A quel movimento leggero e raccolto seguì un gesto repentino e secco…

L'uomo afferrò la giacca e strinse la stoffa, i ricami dorati si contrassero in una torsione innaturale, fin quasi a stracciarsi.

Sollevò il corpo come fosse stato quello di una bambola priva di vita, incapace di opporre resistenza, e l'attirò a se avvicinadosi ad esso, come per osservare con più calma il viso di quella donna, la sua bocca dischiusa, la pelle delle guance bianca, anch'essa appena velata di polvere.

Dietro all'uomo in ginocchio un'ombra avanzò di un passo assumendo una posa incombente sul primo, come a ricordargli seppure senza clamore che lì, in quel momento, nessuno dei due avrebbe potuto fare nulla.

Non si doveva fare nulla.

Solo attendere che gli eventi si evolvessero nel modo stabilito.

"Так и есть. Визит принца не будет длиться долго, и вскоре я поделюсь с ним. Вы знаете, что вам нужно сделать. Мы дадим процесс начнется. А потом ..." (II).

La mano si aprì abbandonando di colpo la presa della stoffa per scivolare sull'intarsio spesso del colletto.

L'uomo in piedi arretrò volgendo lo sguardo verso la finestra, dal punto in cui si trovava non s'intravedevano le nefaste conseguenze dell'esplosione…

La luce entrava adesso prepotente, assieme alle grida di coloro che combattevano contro la tragica evoluzione di quella giornata.

L'alone tiepido si riflesse sulla tonalità cremisi dell'uniforme…

Lo sguardo basso, il tono freddo tradivano il disinteresse.

Le parole s'insinuarono apparentemente distanti da quanto accadeva, proseguendo il discorso oscuro.

"Но ... он сказал, что ... опасно" (III).

"Опасный?" (IV) – ripetè quello chino, tornando a fissare il viso della donna, come per scorgere prova di quanto udito.

Il volto adesso pareva attraversato da una debole contrazione di sofferenza mentre le dita si chiudevano…

L'uomo si sollevò un poco, lisciandosi la barba con la mano destra, mentre la sinistra indugiava sul colletto dell'uniforme, la stoffa chiusa tra le dita, la presa forte e stretta, il respiro imprigionato, tanto da diventare faticoso quasi soffocato.

"Когда он находится далеко от своей страны будет посмотреть, если вы все еще будет "опасно"!" (V).

L'uomo lasciò definitivamente l'uniforme, aprendo la mano.

Il corpo ricadde giù accasciandosi a ridosso della parete polverosa e scura della stanza, poco distante da un grande camino in marmo grigio e rosa, pulito e buio.

L'aria pareva aver ripreso a scorrere riportando il colorito del viso.

La porta della stanza si aprì all'improvviso e i due uomini arretrarono di qualche passo.

"Colonnello Stevenov?" – gridò il Maggiore Girodel alla vista dell'ufficiale russo.

L'uomo rimase silenzioso.

"Come state? Siete ferito?" – continuò Girodel avvicinandosi ai due uomini – "E voi? Siete il confessore del principe? State bene?".

Non attese risposta Girodel perché gli occhi, una volta individuate le persone che cercava, si posarono sul corpo che stava li, a terra, accanto alla parete.

"Comandante? Oscar?" – balbettò incredulo quasi impietrito.

"C'è stata un'esplosione a quanto ho potuto comprendere…eravamo in un'altra sala ma i vetri…i vetri ci sono piovuti addosso…ci siamo rifugiati qui dentro…" – precisò Stevenov in tono asettico. Nessuna emozione traspariva dalla voce, quasi lui si fosse trovato in mezzo ad una battaglia e ne stesse facendo il resoconto ad un superiore.

Stava parlando di Oscar però e Girodel si chinò su di lei tentando si comprendere se era ancora viva.

"E' viva…" – si espresse l'uomo più anziano.

Era viva in effetti.

Girodel le prese il viso tra le mani, mentre alle sue spalle si avvicinarono altri soldati, alcuni della Guardia Reale, altri della Guardia Metropolitana.

"Comandante? Oscar ti prego, rispondimi…" – continuò Girodel accarezzando viso, gli occhi chiusi e le mani terribilmente fredde.

"Credo sia solo svenuta…è caduta per cercare di scansare i vetri…" – obiettò Stevenov che tentò di costringere nella voce un timbro di compassione.

Se il Maggiore Girodel non fosse stato così sconvolto probabilmente se ne sarebbe accorto che il giovane ufficiale russo aveva compreso "chi" fosse Oscar, in realtà, anche se non era dato sapere come ci fosse arrivato o chi e quando gliel'avesse rivelato, nell'evidente declinazione di genere.

Ma se il Maggiore Girodel non fosse stato così sconvolto, si sarebbe accorto del tono assolutamente forzato, sicuramente non dettato da affetto o da preoccupazione, che lasciava trasparire una sorta di cinico interesse, seppure sapientemente imbrigliato nella voce bassa, nell'immobilità dei corpi, negli sguardi che i due russi si scambiarono, decidendo di mantenersi distanti per non infastidire più di tanto lo spazio di manovra degli altri.

"Dobbiamo portarla fuori di qui" – gridò Girodel passandole il braccio dietro la schiena e sollevandola con forza e delicatezza.

"Fuori di qui" – continuò quasi con un filo di voce.

Lui avrebbe voluto abbracciarla e gridare e…

Un mormorio infastidito sgusciò dalle labbra…

"Sto bene…" - biascicò Oscar iniziando a tossire.

Il temperamento indomito riprendeva il sopravvento.

"Io non sono del tuto stesso parere…" - contestò Girodel tirando un calcio alla porta e sgusciando fuori - "Verrai con me adesso…e non accetto rifiuti!".

Il tono incombente riuscì ad avere la meglio sulle residue forze anche perché la polvere serrava la gola impedendo una più energica reazione…

Se l'era sentito Girodel nella testa e nelle ossa che quel giorno non sarebbe stato uguale a tutti gli altri.

Un pensiero acuto e fisso si espanse nella testa mentre le braccia trattenevano quel corpo…

Dio, gli pareva davvero morta e se fosse accaduto…

Dio, in un istante l'avrebbe persa, senza poter far niente per strapparla a quel destino assurdo e…

Girodel faticava ad immaginare che quello scenario facesse davvero parte di un piano architettato casualmente per mano di ribelli bifolchi ed ignoranti…

Ma quand'anche fosse stato così, quel giorno il limite era stato oltrepassato e non c'erano giustificazioni a quello scempio e lui non ne avrebbe tollerate altre e non glielo avrebbe più consentito a lei, ad Oscar, di finire così, sbattuta in un angolo, per mano di quelli che volevano far scivolare la città nel caos…

E di tutti gli altri…

Lei doveva starne fuori, non era più tollerabile…

"Maledizione…lasciatemi passare!".

Andrè imprecava tentando di farsi strada in mezzo al via vai di gente atterrita che cercava i propri cari e nemmeno sapeva se erano morti o vivi, oppure al contrario li aveva trovati e adesso tentava di andarsene da quell'inferno.

Il sole era tornato ad illuminare prepotente e beffardo Place du Louvre, stampandosi con una luce nitida e quasi offensiva sulle facciate ocra del palazzo, sulla piazza riempita di grida e lamenti e imprecazioni…

Vide arrivarsi incontro altri soldati.

Riconobbe Voltaire, Lasalle e…

Vincent Sabin era lì, in mezzo agli altri e davvero gli parve che quello avesse preso a sghignazzare in silenzio, lisciandosi il faccione unto e storto e sibilando parole incomprensibili.

Istintivamente sentì che quello c'entrava qualcosa con tutta quella storia, perché le conosceva anche lui le dicerie che indicavano Vincent Sabin legato ad un gruppo di ribelli, annidato nelle viscere di Parigi e animato da sistemi poco ortodossi e violenti per combattere la nobiltà, non certo a colpi di voti ed elezioni e delegati ma con l'esplosivo ed il terrore, per seminare la paura tra la gente e smuovere finalmente le coscienze e le pance contro la nobiltà.

All'istante André si diede del pazzo perché proprio gli pareva impossibile che un Soldato della Guardia avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di ammazzare i suoi stessi compagni e la gente del popolo per un simile fine…

Ma c'era che Vincent Sabin, sempre lui, l'aveva dichiarato apertamente e senza ritegno che lo voleva far fuori il loro comandante.

A qualunque costo…

Che fosse stato accoltellandola in un vicolo fetido di Parigi oppure…

Oppure farla saltare in aria!

"Dio…" – mormorò piano André, ritrovandosi improvvisamente disperso e senza più forze di fronte a quello scenario…

Ciascuno degli scopi che animavano le gesta dei ribelli e di quel dannato Sabin si condensavano lì, nello spazio polveroso e caotico che s'impose allo sguardo perso.

André istintivamente si disse che nessuno avrebbe avuto l'ardire di attraversare quell'inferno e pensò che chiunque avesse voluto trovare riparo o salvezza o allontanarsi dal Louvre avrebbe dovuto girarci attorno per riprendere la via per la Senna o per la zona opposta della città.

Iniziò a correre facendosi largo tra la gente, verso Rue Saint Honoré e si ritrovò quasi davanti Palace Royal.

Una carrozza gli passò velocemente accanto.

Il simbolo della famiglia dei Conti de Girodel colpì l'attenzione…

L'intuito che il mezzo potesse rivelargli le risposte che cercava lo spinse a gettarsi letteralmente davanti ai cavalli obbligando il cocchiere ad un repentino tiro alle redini.

I cavalli scalciarono spaventati dalla brusca manovra.

"Cristo Santo sei impazzito?" – gridò l'uomo levandosi il cappello e scendendo dalla carrozza con la frusta in mano pronto a colpire quel soldato fuori di testa.

André puntò all'abitacolo infischiandosene del cocchiere imbestialito…

Ci ficcò lo sguardo dentro, venendo preceduto in pochi istanti dall'occupante del mezzo.

Girodel aprì lo sportello per comprendere che diavolo stesse accadendo.

L'occhiata tra i due fu tanto fulminea quanto glaciale.

Era accaduto spesso in passato di ritrovarsi a contendere un gesto, un'intuizione, un affondo che li togliesse reciprocamente dai guai, generati principalmente dai colpi di testa del Comandante della Guardia Reale…

André rivide di fronte a sé i gesti dell'altro, lo sguardo, l'incedere silenzioso, forse tanto quanto il proprio, e lo comprese, in quel momento, colmandolo della richiesta che Girodel aveva fatto di chiedere Oscar in moglie.

Un tremore diffuso di rabbia s'impadronì dei muscoli e delle mani che si attaccarono all'anta dello sportello, in un impeto di ricerca che annientava l'orgoglio…

Chi era adesso lui per arrogarsi il diritto di fermare la carrozza di un nobile e chiedere di lei, di Oscar, non certo di lei, di Oscar, come Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia?

Era un altro ruolo quello che lui sentiva sollevarsi dalle viscere, incombente e gelido…

Un ruolo che non gli spettava più…

E quello dovette appunto essere il pensiero di Girodel che dopo essersi accorto di chi fosse il colpevole di quella brusca frenata richiuse immediatamente l'anta e battè violentemente la mano sulla parete di legno della carrozza ordinando al cocchiere di lasciar perdere, risalire e andarsene da quel posto il più presto possibile.

Pareva che nemmeno l'avesse visto André.

Eppure sapeva bene chi fosse…

"Maggiore Girodel!" – gridò lui aggrappandosi al mezzo – "Oscar è con voi? Il comandante è con voi?".

Rabbia e disperazione colmarono la sua voce…

 _Ecco qual è la mia libertà_ – si disse d'istinto André – _Quella di essere lasciato a marcire nel dubbio di non sapere neppure se sei viva!_

"Lasciaci passare André!" – gridò Girodel con rabbia – "Non ti riguarda più tutto questo adesso!".

L'ufficiale riservò all'altro uno sguardo che nemmeno poteva dirsi sprezzante. Non era il caso d'indugiare ad arrovellarsi e chiedersi perché diavolo quel servo se ne stesse lì, in mezzo alla strada, a bloccare il passaggio della carrozza…

Antico debito padronale, devozione alla famiglia che l'aveva accolto e cresciuto…

Li aveva sempre visti insieme Oscar Françoise de Jarjayes ed il suo servo.

Perché André era solo un servo.

Devoto, premuroso, affidabile…

Ma niente di più.

Tutto poteva essere, ma adesso tutto si era concluso e dissolto.

Quel tempo era finito e sepolto…

Ingiustificabile appariva allora quell'arroganza…

Un tarlo, infinitamente minuscolo e soprendentemente sagace ebbe il pregio d'insinuarsi nella mente dell'ufficiale, lì, proprio nell'istante in cui Girodel scorse sul volto di André un moto repentino di rabbia, un'arroganza senza pari, quasi che quello da un momento all'altro avrebbe anche potuto aprire lo sportello per tirarlo giù per la giacca e sbatterlo a terra e prenderlo a pugni in faccia e poi entrare in quella dannata carrozza…

Lo sguardo gli rivelò che siì sarebbe anche potuto accadere…

Girodel venne attraversato dal dubbio.

L'arroganza esibita insinuava che altro ci fosse tra loro…

Altro d'inammissibile ed inaccettabile.

La mente non era pronta…

Andrè si rese conto che la mente e la coscienza non erano pronte e non sarebbero mai state pronte ad accettare di perdere Oscar.

Non così, con quel nobile arrogante che silenziosamente se la stava portando via…

Non così, non adesso, non senza averle chiesto se fosse cambiato qualcosa e se quell'assurdo gesto che li aveva uniti in un disperato ed ultimo abbraccio sarebbe davvero stata l'unica concessione alle loro vite d'imprimersi nella mente…

André fu costretto a mentire.

"Maggiore…il Caporale Hulin mi ha chiesto di lei…i soldati…".

L'altro tirò un respiro di stizza.

"E sia…" – rispose in moto di superiorità – "E' svenuta. La stò portando nella mia casa e spero…".

Il tono si fece severo e serio ma dannatamente deciso tanto che André ne fu quasi travolto, fin nelle viscere…

André credette di morire…

"Spero sia per sempre!" – chiosò Girodel lanciando uno sguardo scuro verso André ed incitando nuovamente il cocchiere ad andarsene via.

S'era entrati in un altro tempo, in altri sentimenti…

Non degni d'essere condivisi con un servo, un plebeo, un soldato semplice.

Girodel si era assunto quel difficile compito e nessuno avrebbe più dovuto mettersi in mezzo…

Ed il dubbio che chiunque, servo, plebeo, soldato semplice, potesse farlo…

Non sarebbe stato ammissibile.

* Allusione non troppo velata ai "muschiatini": gruppo composto per lo più da giovani che comparvero negli anni successivi alla presa della Bastiglia a Palace Royal e che imitavano "nell'atteggiamento e nel vestiario" i nobili caduti in disgrazia.

I "E' lei?".

"Si...".

"L'avevo intravista durante la messa a Notre Dame".

II "E sia. La visita del principe non durerà a lungo e io ripartirò presto con lui. Tu sai quello che devi fare. Lasceremo che il processo inizi. E poi...".

III "Però...lui ha detto che è pericolosa...".

IV "Pericolosa?".

V "Quando sarà lontana dal suo paese vedremo se vorrà ancora "essere pericolosa"!".

261


	16. Passage

_**Passage…**_

Ormai a Parigi non si parlava d'altro.

Da Fabourg de Grenelle a Saint Antoin.

All'ombra di Saint Sulpice o giù oltre Rue de Vaugirard e poi fino a Fabourg Saint Martin.

Tutti i parigini sapevano dei "fatti del Louvre"…

Chiunque ne fosse stato l'autore era riuscito nell'intento di uccidere in un sol colpo venti persone, tra soldati e gente del popolo, quella che si era trovata li semplicemente per soddisfare la curiosità di un evento insolito, e così far precipitare la città in un'atmosfera greve e rarefatta, quasi che il vento del nord si fosse fatto talmente gelido da gelare il respiro e i movimenti e gl'intenti dei meno intransigenti…

Nelle ore successive all'esplosione, i drappelli dei Soldati della Guardia in circolazione a Parigi e quelli dei gendarmi e di chiunque avesse informazioni o fosse in grado di torchiare a dovere chi poteva averne, ricevettero l'ordine di scandagliare qualsiasi luogo potesse anche solo lontanamente esser considerato vicino o in grado di dare ospitalità a personaggi che orbitavano nell'ambiente dei ribelli, quelli che avversavano i metodi democratici che, a fatica, si stavano facendo strada in Francia per cambiare le cose.

A quel punto, una sorta di melma oscura e viscida e sfuggente parve avvolgere tutti coloro nella cui voce si animavano l'istinto e la volontà di cambiare la condizione di miseria in cui la Francia stava scivolando, e così diveniva incerto stabilire se davvero chi avesse bollato il gesto come vigliacco e terrificante non ne fosse, in realtà, uno dei reali artefici…

Nella melma diventava difficile riconoscere cosa fosse giusto e cosa no, chi combattesse con onestà e lealtà e chi decidesse di servirsi di metodi così devastanti come quello appena utilizzato.

André rientrò all'Entrague a notte inoltrata.

Le facce di alcuni compagni arrivati prima di lui erano tirate e scure, dopo aver esaurito le imprecazioni per l'inutile morte di uomini che avevano avuto l'unico torto di rispettare le consegne ricevute e si erano ritrovati troppo vicino al punto dell'esplosione…

La morte li aveva casualmente travolti e non c'era nulla di peggiore che morire per caso, per un'assurda beffa del destino.

Di alcuni non era rimasto particamente nulla, tanto che poche famiglie avevano avuto la fortuna – se così poteva dirsi – di ricevere un corpo intatto, non dilaniato dalla polvere esplosiva e dai calcinacci piombati giù dalle mura del Louvre sulla folla sottostante.

Nessuno aveva voglia di parlare.

Nemmeno lui, anche perché era la sua mente adesso ad essere dilaniata da quello che era accaduto e da quello che sarebbe potuto accadere…

L'insensato egoismo che aveva guidato tutta la sua vita se ne stava lì, implacabile a dividere i pensieri, di fronte allo scenario della propria vita di nuovo in bilico, sul bordo esile di una voragine.

E lui si sentì dannatamente impreparato, incapace di accettare il risvolto che avrebbe potuto prendere quell'esistenza.

Accadeva sempre più spesso e lui cominciava a percepire una stanchezza immane, infinita, impossibile da accettare unita alla certezza di sapere che _loro_ due non c'erano più, perché nemmeno si potevano vedere o parlare…

Istintivamente aveva provato rabbia verso Girodel.

Assoluta…

Quasi che l'uomo ci avesse messo tutta la più raffinata crudeltà nel mettersi in mezzo…

Quasi avesse deciso, da solo, di arrogarsi il diritto di tenere ogni cosa o persona riguardasse la vita di Oscar, André compreso, lontano da lei, e lei allontanata da tutto ciò che aveva fatto parte della sua vita passata…

Ci era arrivato vicinissimo ad Oscar.

Le parole di Girodel gli avevano fatto comprendere che lei era lì, dentro quella carrozza, chiusa nella sua esistenza in perenne bilico, non solo con la morte, ma con la sua stessa personalità, divisa tra l'essere uomo o donna, tra l'amare e l'odiare il proprio corpo, tra cedere alla propria sensibilità, alla propria innocenza e resistere ad esse e relegarle in un angolo remoto della coscienza fino a che anche lei probabilmente sarebbe impazzita

Forse allora anche Girodel l'aveva compreso e…

Sì, odio viscerale…

Sissignore.

Ma non contro Girodel…

Quell'uomo non c'entrava nulla, in fondo…

Per assurdo quell'uomo voleva solo salvarla, la sua Oscar, portarla via dall'inferno in cui era scivolato un angolo di Parigi quel dannato giorno…

Come biasimarlo?

Non avrebbe fatto anche lui la stessa cosa?

In un battito istantaneo fu proprio Oscar che Andrè iniziò a detestare…

Lo sguardo, gli occhi che sfuggivano ma che pure lo seguivano, perché era così, perché era dannatamente vero adesso, anche senza la conferma di Garard.

Non accadeva sempre, ma accadeva, come un tempo, come fosse ovvio, scontato, naturale…

Ma adesso non lo era più…

Occhi di un'arrognate ambiguità che non gli davano tregua.

Dita chiuse nelle mani che s'insinuavano furtive a beffarsi degli sforzi di farsi una ragione…

Tutto trasmetteva altro da ciò da cui André aveva tentato di fuggire e lui non poteva non ricavarne una vibrazione seducente e sottile e sconvolgente al punto che dovette questa volta maledire davvero se stesso…

André si sentì trascinato giù, ancora più giù, ancora più a fondo…

Chiaro gli apparve quel desiderio assoluto e struggente…

Solo con sé stesso doveva prendersela André.

Voleva amare André…

Voleva amare così disperatamente che non riusciva più ad accettare il pensiero che tutto dipendesse da Oscar…

E che lei lo volesse o meno, ne fosse capace o meno…

Voleva amare e l'aveva imposto quell'amore a lei, anche contro di lei…

Come poteva biasimare Girodel che adesso stava facendo la stessa cosa?

Andrè comprese che la sua non era rabbia.

Era semplicemente la visione della vita ormai vuota, priva di appigli, anche i più piccoli, in cui lui si era illuso di sopravvivere.

Era il nulla che gli faceva paura.

La vita stava abbandonando persino l'illusione di essere amato, la rabbia di non esserlo, la frustrazione di aver commesso un errore, la collera contro se stesso ed il proprio gesto, la certezza che nemmeno quell'errore sarebbe servito a spezzare il legame con Oscar.

Ma da quell'errore non sarebbe mai nato nulla…

Non erano più nulla, loro due, anche se erano tutto.

Non c'era più né odio né amore…

Né compassione, né follia.

Non c'era più nulla, in grado di sorreggerlo.

Il cuore contratto d'improvviso si scosse, colpito in un istante dal viso di Diane…

La giovane, seduta poco lontano dall'ingresso, si alzò non appena lo vide e gli corse incontro, abbracciandolo, senza curarsi degli sguardi persi e scuri dei soldati che rientravano e passavano oltre.

"André…stai bene…" – balbettò l'altra cercando di non piangere.

"Sì…".

Poche parole, la gola chiusa, il senso di nausea che saliva nel pensiero fisso che tutto era finito e che Oscar non sarebbe tornata perché anche a costo di segregarla in casa, Girodel non l'avrebbe più lasciata andare, e avrebbe speso tutto il suo potere, compresa l'influenza che il Generale Jarjayes aveva sempre avuto sulla figlia, per obbligarla a non correre più rischi simili.

In fondo come dargli torto?

Chiunque le avesse voluto un poco di bene non avrebbe mai permesso di lasciarla barattare quella libertà con la sua stessa vita.

"Anche Alain sta bene…" – continuò Diane.

André tentò di dedicare alla giovane un minimo di attenzione.

La testa scoppiava e lo stomaco pareva voler vomitare l'inferno della disperazione ma Diane non aveva colpa di ciò che accadeva e André poteva osservare il viso dell'altra contratto e teso e gli fece tenerezza e pena e un moto di gratitudine si espanse come il calore offerto da un panno caldo appoggiato sulle mani gelate, o il ristoro di un sorso d'acqua che scivola nella gola riarsa.

Si colmò dell'angosciata apprensione dell'altra, sentendosi finalmente parte dell'esistenza di qualcuno, senza menzogne, senza sotterfugi, senza mezze parole o mezzi pensieri.

In altre parole il respiro tornò ad allargare il petto e la coscienza.

"Alain è venuto a cercarmi e mi ha raccontato quello che è accaduto. E mi ha detto che anche tu non sei rimasto ferito…".

"Sto bene come vedi. Non eravamo sul luogo dell'esplosione. Ma è stato terribile ugualmente…sono morti in tanti…".

"Sì lo so".

Diane era incerta.

"E…".

André rimase con lo sguardo su di lei.

"E il vostro comandante?" – chiese piano la giovane, torcendosi le mani nel tentativo di non lasciar trasparire il nervosismo dell'incertezza.

Alain non era stato in grado di dirle nulla sulla sorte di Oscar.

André rimase colpito da quella richiesta perché Diane appariva senza pace.

Un balzo della mente ed il pensiero tornò istintivamente alla grafia sul biglietto che Mòse aveva portato per Alain, in cui Diane chiedeva al fratello di andare a casa dei Livrer per essere accompagnata nel tragitto di ritorno a casa.

Tornò allo sguardo di Diane, fisso su di lui, in attesa di quella risposta.

Tornò alla grafia di quel biglietto.

André si convinse di conoscerla quella scrittura, l'aveva già vista…

"E' saltata in aria quella puttana aristocratica!".

La voce smargiassa e cinica rieccheggiò forte dall'ingresso dell'hotel.

I soldati che si trovavano nell'atrio si voltarono impietriti e scorsero il soldato Vincent Sabin entrare baldanzoso dirigendosi sicuro verso Diane e André.

"Mi avete capito mademoiselle?" – gorgheggiò spavaldo all'indirizzo di Diane – "Quella è morta e finalmente torneremo ad essere soldati comandati da soldati! Non credo proprio che qualcuno si azzarderà a metterci tra i piedi un'altra ficcanaso come quella!".

Rise Vincent Sabin e non si accorse che André gli si era fatto contro.

In un attimo l'afferrò per il bavero dell'uniforme.

L'altro lo squadrò minaccioso finalmente soddisfatto d'aver provocato a dovere il tirapiedi del comandante a cui avrebbe sempre voluto dare una lezione.

André caricò il destro e colpì Vincent al volto con tutta la rabbia che aveva in corpo, non certo e non solo per la dannata idiozia uscita dalla bocca…

Per quella dannata giornata, per quei disgraziati saltati in aria…

Per la propria impotenza di dannato plebeo, servo, divenuto niente in una manciata di ore…

Non poteva più bastargli quella vita…

Schegge di un amore folle e senza senso.

Sabin barcollò preso alla sprovvista e finì a terra complice la gamba di Alain dietro le sue.

L'altro era appena rientrato e nemmeno il tempo di tirare un respiro di stanchezza che aveva intravisto quell'attacco repentino e nella testa il rimbombo viscido delle parole di Sabin e poi la voce disperata di Diane che atterrita si era ritratta in un angolo, colpita e stravolta dalla notizia.

"Maledizione Diane" – imprecò Alain voltandosi verso la sorella – "Non devi credere a questo idiota! Lui sta solo dicendo quello che avrebbe voluto che accadesse…".

Il soldataccio imprecò mentre André gli si avventava contro sferrandogli un altro pugno in faccia.

Sabin era agile e nemmeno la prontezza di riflessi di Alain riuscì ad impedirgli di rivoltarsi e con una manata allontanare da sé André e sollevarsi velocemente per piazzargli a sua volta un cazzotto in pieno viso.

André barcollò e sputò a terra e si mise in guardia dicendosi che tanto valeva farla finita lì, perché la sua vita non avrebbe avuto alcun senso e forse era meglio crepare per mano di quell'avanzo di galera di Vincent Sabin piuttosto che sprecare la propria esistenza ormai nemmeno più sapeva dietro a cosa.

Non indietreggiò e tornò a gettarsi sopra l'altro…

Un altro colpo alle costole e Vincent si accasciò in ginocchio e solo un istante per voltarsi di nuovo e rialzarsi di nuovo e assestare a sua volta un poderoso destro al volto di André.

Il colpo andò a segno e fece schiantare l'altro contro la parete…

Il corpo quasi in frantumi e l'unico gesto di portare i pugni in difesa, perché sentiva che l'avversario stava tornando contro di lui.

I muscoli scossi e la mente persa…

La mente anch'essa disperatamente aggrappata all'unico pensiero…

 _Io ti amo…_

 _Maledizione…_

 _Ti amo e questo sarà la mia rovina…_

 _Ti amo e proprio perché ti amo devo dimenticarti…_

 _Tu devi uscire da questo inferno._

 _Non tornarci più in mezzo a gente come questa che ti vuole morta…_

 _Devo dimenticare che ti amo…_

 _Devo dimenticarmi che ti amo e devo dimanticarmi di averti dimenticato…_

André avrebbe continuato, ancora e ancora…

Alain fu costretto ad avventarsi su di lui, per fermarlo, perché non gli parevano sensate una tale rabbia nello sguardo dell'amico e una tale furia per le assurdità dette da quell'idiota di Vincent.

Mentre lo teneva e gli gridava di lasciar perdere, Alain fu attraversato dal dubbio di aver sbagliato tutto, di non aver capito niente di quello che scorreva nelle vene di André per quella donna e che forse…

Forse Diane, la sua Diane, che vedeva affezionarsi ogni giorno di più ad André, avrebbe sofferto.

"Maledizione André! Calmati!".

"Fatti gli affari tuoi Alain! Non t'immischiare! Tanto farebbe comodo anche a te che fosse vero quello che dice questo idiota!".

La frase urlata in preda alla disperazione fece sussultare Diane, poco dietro alla rissa.

"Finiscila! Sai che non è così!" – si affrettò a gridare Alain.

Non voleva che Diane sapesse dell'avversione al comandante…

E anche l'avesse saputo, dannazione, nessuno doveva morire così, dilaniato come un animale braccato e fatto a pezzi.

Nessuno lo meritava, nemmeno quella dannata aristocratica…

Che fine aveva fatto quella donna?

Se l'era chiesto anche Alain e dannazione, il cuore gli era balzato in gola al pensiero che quella donna fosse morta.

Perché dannazione nessuno poteva morire così…

André tentò di gettarsi di nuovo contro Vincent Sabin.

A quel punto due soldati si fecero contro l'uomo e lo trascinarono da una parte, mentre Alain si frappose tra lui e André.

Vincent Sabin imprecava in preda alla furia più cieca e adesso pareva l'avrebbe ucciso sul serio André, mentre preso per la giacca dell'uniforme, trattenuto a stento, lo buttavano fuori dell'hotel.

"Vattene di qua e torna nel tuo inferno, maledetto ipocrita…" – gli gridò contro Alain mentre a grandi passi andava verso l'uscita e si accertava che l'altro fosse davvero fuori e poi rientrava e correva da Diane abbracciandola e dicendole che Sabin aveva detto un'idiozia e nella testa l'assurdità di chiedersi che diavolo stesse accadendo e perché sua sorella Diane avesse reagito così al dubbio che il loro comandante fosse davvero saltato in aria.

"Diane…non è come ha detto quell'imbecille…" – balbettò Alain, incerto, e poi rivolto ad André – "Dannazione…se sai qualcosa…parla…".

"Il nostro comandante è vivo…se t'interessa tanto saperlo…ma…" - André sputò a terra per scacciare il sapore metallico del sangue - "Non so se tornerà…credo fosse ferita…non so altro…".

Si voltò, per evitare lo sguardo degli altri soldati, mentre Alain rimase su di lui e negli occhi la reazione furiosa di André, la sua rabbia di fronte alla cinica rappresentazione della morte del loro comandante.

Quella donna era ancora viva, ma la rabbia…

Pareva assoluta, senza scampo, quella rabbia, come se in essa fosse avviluppata e mescolata un'altra rabbia, fatta di disperazione e abbandono, una rabbia quasi ancestrale che pareva aver imprigionato i gesti e le parole e i pensieri e la vita di André.

Forse allora nemmeno l'aver conosciuto Helena era valso ad allontanare la mente di André da quella donna…

Tutto questo ad Alain sarebbe importato relativamente poco, o nulla…

Se André voleva crepare per difendere il suo comandante che s'accomodasse pure…

Se voleva buttare la sua vita al vento che facesse pure…

Ma Alain doveva sapere.

Doveva assolutamente comprendere cosa ci fosse tra lui e quella donna.

Non poteva correre il rischio che Diane s'innamorasse di un uomo che reagiva a quel modo…

Ed essere addirittura lui stesso l'artefice di quel sentimento…

"Alain!".

Una voce atterrita si levò da un gruppetto di persone che era entrato nell'hotel.

C'erano alcuni anziani, due donne e un bambino.

"Laure!".

"Sei vivo…" – sussurrò la giovane avvicinandosi piano nel timore d'esser riconosciuta.

I fatti del Louvre erano circolati talmente in fretta e a Parigi non si parlava d'altro che ci si trovasse dalla parte opposta della città nel Fabourg Saint Honoré o lungo Rue Mont – Martre, oppure ancora più giù verso le colline avvolte dalla fitta nebbia della sera…

Uomini che non sarebbero più tornati dalle donne che amavano, dai figli o dai genitori…

Ma nessuno conosceva i nomi di quelli che non erano scampati...

E Laure, quando l'aveva saputo, si era sentita improvvisamente prigioniera di quelle camere calde e buie, di quelle mani sconosciute che l'avevano presa e toccata e che lei aveva dovuto sopportare e soddisfare.

E in quel momento l'unico pensiero era stato per Alain, per quell'incedere dolce e ritmato e potente che penetrava dentro, prendendosi tutto di lei, dentro, fin nelle viscere, fino a portarla oltre quelle stanze buie e calde, oltre quelle pareti agghindate di nulla…

Mentre il respiro le sussurrava all'orecchio parole senza rumore che pure la trascinavano via…

Lei era unica per lui…

Ma Laure non aveva acconsentito ad "essere" unica per lui.

Aveva supplicato Madame La Nuit di lasciarla andare a controllare che Alain fosse ancora vivo e adesso che l'aveva davanti, comprese di non potersi avvicinare, di non volerlo fare, per non corrompere l'unico sguardo che l'amasse davvero, per non infangare quell'amore solo loro, che pure adesso lei stava rivelando agli occhi di tutti.

Se lo sentiva addosso di essere una puttana…

Ne percepiva l'odore, sulla pelle, e non c'era stato verso di lavarlo via, quell'odore di mani fetide e appiccicose, che avevano preso ogni lembo di pelle, indugiato, stretto, leccato, graffiato…

Quello era il suo mestiere e sarebbe dovuta restare alle Roses Blanches come le aveva bisbigliato all'orecchio Madame Nuit, stizzita e scura per il consenso strappatole dalle mani giunte di Laure e dallo sguardo febbrile che avevano accompagnato la richiesta di uscire.

Sì, adesso lo comprendeva Laure che sarebbe dovuta restare là, ad attendere, senza versare un briciolo del proprio tempo al pensiero che Alain poteva essere tra quei soldati…

Senza nemmeno un volo del cuore che aveva continuato a battere, imperterrito, incosciente, caparbio, per tutto il tempo in cui lei aveva corso come una pazza scivolando tra le stradine scure, imbrattate e fredde e dentro di sè voleva solo che la schiena fosse stretta di nuovo, abbracciata e persa nelle braccia dell'altro.

Doveva restarsene alle Roses Blanches…

Se lo ripetè di nuovo tra sé e sé, mentre intravide una giovane donna dietro ad Alain, mentre la voce tremò, incerta, al pensiero che il permesso di uscire, quel giorno, era stato pattuito a caro prezzo.

Tutto aveva un prezzo nella sua maledetta vita.

Riconobbe nella giovane i tratti di Diane di cui Alain le aveva parlato spesso, con calore ed affetto, costantemente in ansia che la sorella non finisse nelle mani di qualche dannato individuo che gliela portasse via…

O che non finisse come le ragazze de Les Roses…

Non poteva che essere così.

Alain non avrebbe mai rivelato a sua sorella che lui frequentava una puttana, o meglio, che una puttana era la sua donna…

Ecco chi sentì di essere Laure in quel momento.

Una puttana…

Una puttana e nient'altro.

Laure trattenne un respiro più fondo e balbettò una scusa inconsistente abbassando lo sguardo.

"Ho accompagnato la madre di un soldato in una locanda qui vicino perché si accertasse che suo figlio stesse bene. Per fortuna lo ha trovato…".

Alain osservava Laure e avrebbe voluto abbracciarla ma appena fece un passo l'altra indietreggiò e si voltò avviandosi velocemente verso la porta.

"Laure…".

L'altra non ascoltò quella richiesta e corse via.

Alain non sapeva che fare.

"Va da lei, non preoccuparti" – l'incalzò André passandosi il palmo sulla mano per tamponare una piccola ferita al labbro – "Accompagnerò io a casa Diane…".

Alain rimase incerto a quella proposta.

Di nuovo le carte in tavola parevano rimescolarsi, sospinte via, alla rinfusa, come in balia di una folata di vento che sostituendosi al destino decideva di cambiare gioco e mettere in difficoltà i partecipanti.

"Sei sicuro?".

"Vai, imbecille!" – gli rispose André risoluto.

Non aggunse altro.

André era di poche parole. L'epiteto appioppato ad Alain la diceva lunga sul giudizio che stava esprimendo sull'amico.

Non era il caso di lasciar andare via una giovane come Laure…

Non era in caso di perdere altro tempo.

Andrè ci era arrivato anche prima di Alain, forse perché André sarebbe stato disposto a fare un patto con il diavolo per vedere lo stesso sguardo di Laure negli occhi di un'altra persona…

 _Le diable…_

André tirò un respiro.

Non aveva senso distruggersi per una realtà che non sarebbe mai esistita.

"André, non devi preoccuparti. Posso tornare a casa da sola…" – mormorò Diane che si era calmata e manteneva lo sguardo su di lui.

"Non pensarci nemmeno. E' troppo tardi…".

"Non credo che accadrà nulla la fuori. Ogni angolo della città è pieno di soldati" – obiettò Diane.

André pensò a Vincent Sabin.

Anche lui era un soldato.

"Appunto" – rispose tagliente.

"Laure…aspetta…".

I passi di Alain si affrettarono dietro a quelli di Laure che pareva avere le ali ai piedi.

"Alain, vattene via! Torna indietro… ho fatto male a venire…devo rientrare altrimenti chi la sente madame…" – gli gridò l'altra e nella voce la rabbia per le considerazioni assurde che le avevano trafitto i gesti e i pensieri.

Divisa a metà tra cedere ai sensi e restare invece con i piedi per terra e convincersi che quel soldato era un cliente come gli altri, dannatamente bello e sensuale e…

I pensieri si espansero e si annullarono e le parole morirono sulla bocca mentre con un affondo Alain le fu addosso, afferrandola per un braccio e tirandola indietro e poi chiudendola in un abbraccio e trascinandola sotto il voltone aperto di un edificio.

Lì al buio la strinse ancora di più a sé, per impedirle di mettere piede fuori sotto la vaga luce dei lampioni, e poi affondò la mano destra nel castano dei ricci stringendo la chioma per tenerla lì, ferma, mentre la sinistra si mosse veloce e poi piano sul fianco, in un andamento ritmato che doveva calmare Laure, acquietare la rabbia, quella stessa rabbia che Alain sentiva salirgli dallo stomaco fin nella gola…

"Alain…non posso…".

"Baciami…stai zitta…baciami e basta!".

Non attese risposta Alain affondando la bocca nella bocca dell'altra, chiudendo il respiro che a poco a poco si fece più caldo e complice…

Nessuna resistenza, nell'incedere affannato delle labbra, nell'affondo umido che voleva tutto, voce e aria e muscoli…

La bocca corse al collo e Alain si fece strada attraverso la lana ruvida dello scialle e poi della stoffa più tiepida del vestito…

Si ricavò un pertugio, abbastanza stretto che impedisse al freddo autunnale di disturbare quell'amplesso rubato, ma sufficiente per arrivare alla pelle ed averla sotto le dita ed assaggiarne la consistenza, mentre percepiva il riverbero degli occhi feriti di Laure, piantati addosso, quasi cinici, come se lei non volesse affatto quel contatto, ma, suo malgrado, non potesse farne a meno.

Nemmeno lui voleva farne a meno…

L'odore di morte che quel giorno aveva riempito le strade di Parigi, lui doveva cancellarselo di dosso e voleva che accadesse così, con lei, lei sotto di sé, per dimenticare la ferita…

Se Laure non voleva stare con lui, lì, quella sera, ad Alain non importava. Non in quel momento…

E se fosse stato una sorta di falso pudore per il suo maledetto lavoro…

Che andassero tutti al diavolo.

Che ne sapevano tutti di cosa vuol dire sfiorare la morte, passarci accanto, vederla sulla faccia di un compagno a cui magari quella stessa mattina avevi dato una pacca sulla spalla e che adesso non c'era più?

Dannazione, Alain voleva vivere, anche così, anche contro quello che volevano altri…

Uno strattone più deciso vinse la tensione dei lacci e dei tessuti e della gola mentre il calore si animava nel contatto di quel lembo di pelle, scivolando dall'uno all'altra, anticipando l'intorbidirsi del sangue, l'irrigidirsi della posa, l'annullamento del respiro, disfatto in un mugolio appena accennato.

Il tepore rovente risalì costringendo la bocca ad affondare ancora…

Gli occhi chiusi, le dita strette adesso…

Pochi gesti nel respiro secco…

Alain la sollevò un poco, quel tanto per spingersi e scivolare nella consistenza bagnata e morbida dei fianchi che saggiò piano, ritrovandosi il collo trafitto dalle unghie chiuse da una sofferente attesa.

Si mosse più distintamente e velocemente, annullando ogni pensiero, ogni dubbio, dimenticandosi di essere all'aperto, seppure in fondo al cortile di chissà quale casa…

Si spinse dentro di lei, affondando i fianchi e prendendola lì, chiusa, sotto di sé, sorretti ciascuno dall'amplesso dell'altro, nell'ansimare nebbioso che corrompeva l'aria gelata.

Laure fu costretta ad affondare ancora di più le unghie aggrappandosi all'uniforme rigida per aggrapparsi a lui e lasciarsi prendere, mordendosi il labbro, ingoiando i suoi stessi gemiti, frantumando lo spasmo roco per lasciarlo scorrere…

Si appiattì contro il muro, sospinta contro la pietra fredda, colma e trascinata via, piena del calore fluido che colmava il ventre e intiepidiva la pelle nel tremore delle ginocchia…

"Lasciami andare…" – ansimò piano, in un ultimo tentativo di sottrarsi a ciò a cui non poteva e non voleva sottrarsi.

Lo stava dicendo a sé stessa, non voleva che lui la lasciasse andare.

Sarebbe stato tutto più difficile, ancora di più, ancora…

I muscoli si tesero, il corpo s'irrigidì tutto sollevandosi verso l'alto, quasi a voler davvero sfuggire al cedimento che lo risucchiò a ritroso, all'indietro, disperso nella vibrazione continua ed insistente dell'orgasmo e delle lacrime che dannate salivano agli occhi.

Alain non si fermò stringendo Laure a sé, nel buio, dentro quella specie di bozzolo caldo nel quale si erano uniti i corpi, accarezzando il viso dell'altra, permettendosi anch'egli un respiro più fondo, severo, a liberare l'orgoglio ritrovato seppure ferito, a raccogliere i muscoli invasi dal tremito che lo costrinse quasi a schiacciarsi contro di lei, per restare saldo mentre veniva dentro di lei e dannazione a quell'istante in cui poteva scivolare e dimenticare e perdersi…

L'aveva avuta vinta...

Alain restò lì, dentro di lei, ancora un poco, il tempo di recuperare il senso del respiro, i muscoli sciolti…

"Immagino che ti sia costato venire fino da me…avrai la tua parte…fai finta che io sia qualcun altro…" – ansimò cinicamente mentre riaprì gli occhi ritrovandosi addosso quelli di lei, persi e freddi, e allora l'aria uscì livida, trattenuta fra i denti.

Per non attirare l'attenzione di nessuno, e perché faceva male essere costretti a nascondersi, persino da sé stessi, come fosse peccato prendersi e basta, senza futuro, senza coltivare nulla che quegli istanti dannati.

"Non tornare laggiù…" – riprese poi più piano accarezzando i capelli, scostandoli dal viso di lei quasi pentito della sua stessa affermazione – "Vieni via da là…ti aiuterò io…e se i soldi non basteranno puoi sempre trovare un altro lavoro…".

Il gesto era sempre quello.

Alain era solito compierlo nel momento in cui se ne sarebbe andato, quasi a voler rimettere in ordine lo scompiglio esteriore, sentendosi ancora in corpo l'urgenza palpabile della contrazione acquietata ma non domata.

Alain percepì il corpo di Laure irrigidirsi, tradendo un moto che lo respingeva adesso, diamentralmente opposto al trasporto di pochi istanti prima.

Continuò, Alain, incurante della reazione che lui stesso stava sollevando.

"So che cercano alcune giovani per lavare…la biancheria…giù a Quai des Thêatins…è sempre meglio di niente…".

La voce bassa s'infranse contro i respiri silenziosi.

Laure rimase immobile alcuni istanti.

Certo, quando era arrivata a Parigi era pelle e ossa, e moriva letteralmente di fame.

Madame La Nuit aveva sborsato una bella cifra per portarsela alle Roses Blanches.

L'aveva lavata e ripulita, le aveva curato capelli, denti, unghie.

La pelle era rifiorita con quello che le aveva dato da mangiare la megera…

Laure amava Alain ma sapeva bene ciò che era accaduto quando si erano conosciuti.

Dannazione a quel soldato che l'aveva sfiorata subito, solo con lo sguardo però, senza alzare un dito su di lei, anzi quasi ringhiando addosso ad un avventore che quella sera si era permesso di rifilarle un'arrogante manata sul sedere.

Sulle prime Laure aveva pensato che quel dannato soldato dal sorriso quasi cinico ma convincente volesse la stessa cosa di tutti gli altri.

E sì, dannazione, certo che voleva anche quella…

E lei l'avrebbe fatto stare sulle spine, né più né meno degli altri.

Ma Alain non voleva solo quello che vogliono tutti…

Dio, se lei aveva raggiunto qualche certezza su come s'arriva a prendersi un uomo e come lo s'illude d'esser l'unico, e farlo godere colpendo piano i sensi e poi più veloce e poi farlo diventare quasi succube di un gesto impercettibile che viaggia sulla punta delle dita…

Oh, dannato soldato…

Se lei c'era riuscita, anche lui non era stato da meno…

Ma non era solo quello che Alain aveva preso di Laure.

Oh, dannazione anche lui c'era riuscito con lei ma Laure aveva capito che Alain era diverso e che voleva lei, tutta, anima e corpo, respiro ed orgasmo…

La cullava, la viziava, la prendeva piano dolcemente, e a Laure pareva quasi che lui si trattenesse perché forse Alain con le puttane c'era stato ancora e doveva saper bene quello che c'era da fare, alla svelta, per prendersi tutto e subito, per guadagnare il più possibile da quelle poche monete lasciate in cambio.

No, con lei era stato diverso.

Laure l'aveva capito perché Alain le parlava e voleva che lei gli parlasse e glielo dicesse cosa le accadeva nel ventre e nelle ginocchia mentre avanzava piano piano e poi non si fermava fino allo stremo, fino a che lei, solo lei era davvero colma e…

E le chiedeva il permesso di accarezzarla e se lei acconsentiva era solo per lei che quella mano correva anch'essa dolce e puntigliosa.

Ecco cosa c'era di diverso, mentre le accarezzava i capelli quando tutti e due sapevano che lui doveva andarsene.

Alain voleva vederla godere, e s'inebriava di quell'amplesso…

Lo cercava e lo voleva leggere negli occhi che si chiudevano, nel corpo che s'irrigidiva e poi scivolava via, come disperso…

Alain doveva amare quel corpo, i muscoli lisci, sapientemente accarezzati da oli profumati e cipria e miele…

Alain non poteva non saperlo che…

Laure alzò improvvisamente la mano destra davanti al viso di Alain.

Nel buio s'intravedeva appena la pelle…

"Bacia la mia mano!" – gli ordinò.

Alain rimase un istante perplesso. Il tono di Laure non era né languido né suadente.

"Cosa?".

"Baciami ti ho detto…bacia la mia mano!" – replicò lei quasi con rabbia, mentre la voce tremava.

Nel silenzio Alain aprì la bocca e appoggiò le labbra sul dorso, lambendo la pelle liscia e morbida.

Laure si lasciò accarezzare dalla lingua che le infuse un nuovo brivido, poi si costrinse a voltare la mano e la bocca del giovane s'immerse nel palmo, profumato. L'odore di entrambi era racchiuso nelle linee leggere della carne…

Ancora un tremito…

La tensione salì di nuovo e Laure tolse la mano e corse di nuovo ad affondare le dita ai fianchi di Alain scoperti, la camicia sfilata dalle brache leggermente abbassate.

"Sei un soldato…sei uno del popolo…ma…le hai sentite le mie mani? Credi che la mia pelle resterebbe la stessa per molto tempo se mi mettessi tutto il santo giorno a lavare vestiti e biancheria lurida?".

Alain si rabbuiò contraendosi a quella considerazione.

"E credi che il mio collo e la mia schiena che ti piacciono tanto resterebbero identici se io dovessi stare là, ai Thêatins, con tutte quelle donne appassite, grasse, rosse in viso, piegata sulle asce a strofinare panni sporchi?".

"Laure non m'importa…" – replicò Alain confuso ma non domato.

"Beh a me sì, invece! Mi ricordo quando ci siamo conosciuti la prima volta. Non mi hai sfiorata nemmeno con un dito. Pareva quasi mi considerassi un vaso prezioso, o chissà cos'altro…la prima volta…la prima volta mi dicesti che ti sarebbe dispiaciuto lasciarmi dei segni…su questa pelle…".

"Io…non…".

"Però poi li hai lasciati! E avessi visto la tua faccia! No Alain! Io so quello che vuoi…e se mi vuoi così io devo restare là dentro!" – mormorò Laure.

La voce tradiva una baldanza inesistente, contratta e stritolata di fronte alla proposta di Alain.

Sarebbe stato tutto molto semplice…

"Io so che tu mi vuoi così…così come sono!" – balbettò piano mentre sentiva il freddo riguadagnare la pelle scaldata dall'amplesso.

Laure puntò i palmi sul torace di Alain spingendolo via, leggermente.

Nessun gesto di compassione o pietà o rispetto di fronte al soldato che sentì anche lui l'aria fredda scivolargli addosso e cozzare contro l'umida contrazione del ventre, ultimo spasmo a ricordo dell'orgasmo.

La mano della giovane si aprì, il palmo rivolto verso l'alto in segno di attesa.

Laure non disse nulla mentre ad Alain parve d'intravedere i suoi occhi, castani, scuri e lucidi.

Quel gesto era di una chiarezza devastante.

Stava per aprir bocca Laure, come se avesse fretta e non potesse più aspettare che colui che aveva di fronte comprendesse e si decidesse…

Forse, in un barlume di disincantata speranza pensò che Alain non avrebbe ceduto a quella sfida banale e tagliente che lei gli stava riservando e si sarebbe rifiutato di accettarla.

L'altro indietreggiò ancora, come per osservarla meglio, in tutta la sua altezza, mentre la giovane stava lì, immobile, i vestiti rimboccati alla meno peggio, lo scialle ancora abbassato sul petto ormai freddo.

Alain portò la mano sinistra dentro la giacca ed estrasse alcune monete e le fece cadere nella mano di Laure, senza toccarla…

Non aveva raccolto la sfida…

Quella fu la sua risposta altrettanto feroce.

La mano si chiuse e Laure si sfilò velocemente chiudendosi lo scialle sulle spalle e riassettandosi alla bene meglio la sottana.

"Passa quando vuoi…" – le sentì dire mentre i passi veloci correvano via nella nebbia che adesso aveva riempito le viuzze.

"Già…" – replicò Alain – "Come potrei non farlo?".

Si passò una mano sulla bocca e si aggiustò velocemente il resto dell'uniforme. Sentì freddo Alain…

Un freddo terribile che gl'invase le ossa ed il cuore.

Il freddo di chi si perde e di chi è perduto…

Il freddo di chi resta imprigionato in una vita senza via d'uscita.

L'uniforme di André consentì ai due oscuri passanti di tornare verso la Senna velocemente attraverso Rue Dauphine e poi imboccando Pont Neuf, riaperto da poche ore, dopo quella giornata infernale, anche se i drappelli dei soldati che incrociarono lungo la strada opposero qualche debole rimostranza al loro passaggio, dato che per quel giorno e per quella notte era stato imposto una sorta di coprifuoco ad evitare altri assembramenti o incidenti.

Soprattutto, come poteva esser stato intento logico e prevedibile di chi aveva voluto quella strage, per evitare che la folla inferocita non decidesse di riunirsi e di marciare verso lo Chatelet o verso l'Hotel de Ville, o addirittura proprio verso Versailles, baluardo della monarchia francese o comunque del potere di chi governava…

Luoghi tutti, indistintamente ormai addidati come perversi e minacciosi, dove si annidavano i "veri" responsabili delle crescenti disgrazie delle città.

Se alla _testa_ ci pensavano i futuri rappresentanti degli Stati Generali che si vociferava il re stesse decidendo di indire per placare le ire dei francesi, era innanzi tutto necessario arrivare a colpire il più velocemente possibile _la pancia ed il cuore_ del popolo perché il popolo così non avrebbe mancato di reagire, _di pancia e di_ cuore, aumentando a dismisura il rancore verso quelli che non erano stati capaci di amministrare e di proteggere la città, e trasformando quel rancore, giorno dopo giorno, in una sorta di forza, gigantesca ed incombente che avrebbe travolto chiunque si fosse messa sul suo passaggio.

Come la corrente della Senna che scorreva, ormai lontana.

André e Diane s'inoltrarono verso Les Halles per aggirare il mercato e raggiungere così Rue de Richelieu.

André era solo…

I passi di Diane, leggeri e cadenzati, accanto a lui, non li sentiva nemmeno.

E così il respiro della giovane.

Forse di tanto in tanto lei tentava di catturare la sua attenzione, allungando la testa, ma poi si ritraeva come ricacciata indietro dal mutismo cortese ed impenetrabile di lui.

André era solo, così si sentiva e pure un ipocrita.

Quello sì…

Aveva deciso di accompagnare Diane perché così gl'imponeva il suo senso del dovere.

Ma c'era che quella notte lui non sarebbe riuscito a chiudere occhio, in quella maledetta stanza d'albergo.

Solo.

Perché lassù, in quella mansarda, quella notte non ci sarebbe stato nessuno.

Oscar non c'era.

Nemmeno sapeva come stava o se sarebbe tornata.

E se fosse tornata…

Tutto sarebbe rimasto come sempre…

I dubbi si erano dispersi come l'incenso acre di Sulpice.

I dubbi erano stati spazzati via dalla crescente e dirompente realtà che lei là fuori la vita la rischiava ogni giorno e lui non poteva essere arrivato così in basso da preferirla morta piuttosto che sposata con un cicisbeo che almeno l'avrebbe tenuta lontana dai guai.

Non aveva senso addentrarsi in altre schermaglie verbali, con nessuno…

E allora tanto valeva fare qualcosa di buono, acquietare la coscienza, illudersi d'essere utile, schivare l'odore dell'inferno in cui era finito, perché sì, ormai c'era dentro fino al collo in quell'inferno.

André si sentiva un'ipocrita.

Les Halles distava solo pochi isolati da Rue de Richelieu.

E altrettanti da Place de Vendome, dove si trovava la residenza dei Conti Girodel.

Oscar doveva essere lì, perché lì Girodel aveva detto l'avrebbe portata.

In definitiva erano tanti i motivi per cui aveva deciso di accompagnare Diane…

Rendersi utile e continuare a fare del male a sé stesso.

Tanto insulsamente da mettersi quasi a ridere – si disse – perché non era possibile essere così ciechi e così idioti e così assurdamente pazzi da sprecare la propria vita in quel modo.

Diane allungò il passo voltandosi poi verso di lui.

"Conosci il passaggio che da Rue Montorgueil arriva fino a Rue Montmartre?" – chiese piano.

La pronuncia non era delle migliori e André dovette far leva su tutte le sue conoscenze per comprendere di cosa stesse parlando Diane.

"Quello poco lontano da qui? Passage Reine de Hongrie?*" – tentò di puntualizzare.

"Si! Ecco…quello... io non ci sono mai passata perché di notte è buio ma adesso non sono sola e non ho paura e attraverso quello dovremmo riuscire ad arrivare a Rue Montmartre proprio davanti a Saint Eustache e quindi proseguire per Rue Richelieu. Altrimenti rischiamo di finire in campagna!" – esclamò Diane quasi ridendo.

Timide luci ondeggiavano costeggiando Les Halles…

Più che un mercato immerso in un silenzio sinistro pareva una specie di gigantesco antro, dove nelle ore fredde della notte trovavano rifugio quelli che di giorno erano soliti aggirarsi tra i banchetti rattoppati e lerci a vendere mercanzie varie, dalle stoffe ai vestiti, dal pesce, ai tranci di carne, dai fiori, alle galline.

Alcuni ci vivacchiavano, altri ci campavano proprio, chi rubando gli avanzi di ossa, pelle, e budella varie, rimasti invenduti e chi cucinandoli in miserabili paioli montati su carrette di ferro, servendo poi per le strade quella brodaglia dall'aspetto disgustoso.

E chi, invece, borseggiando gli ignari passanti.

Se ti ci tiravano dentro, a Les Halles, c'era il rischio di non uscirne più!

Il fondo fangoso che correva stretto tra le case alte e buie emetteva gemiti silenziosi sotto i piedi dei due personaggi, mentre da lontano, forse da qualche casupola della prima campagna parigina, si udivano latrati di cani.

Il corridoio scuro si aprì davanti a loro.

Diane istintivamente afferrò la mano di André e la strinse e lui si ritrovò a sua volta a chiudere le dita su quella mano, piccola, che sapeva di buono, quello inevitabilmente struggente del puro ed inviolato.

Il corpo, tutto, si scosse, attraversato da una sorta d'impeto lucido, indescrivibile e silenzioso, eppure sottilmente dirompente, alla percezione delle dita piccole ma calde, aggrappate a lui…

 _Passage…_

Istintivo, invisibile, incontrollabile…

Le dita non più chiuse a stringere la pezza per lucidare il fucile o gli stivali…

Le dita non più strette sulle redini del cavallo o sulla superficie liscia della sella…

Le dita non più nervosamente condotte ad aggiustare il colletto della camicia, i bottoni dell'uniforme…

Oggetti freddi, distanti, morti…

 _Passage…_

André si permise di soffermarsi ed abbandonarsi a quella semplice stretta di mano a cui si aggrappò lui stesso, con tutte le sue forze, per dire a se stesso che Oscar non era lì, che non c'era più, che non c'era mai stata e che non ci sarebbe stata mai più.

E che, dannazione, lui non poteva combattere per lei…

Lui non era nessuno per lei.

Pochi passi e tutti e due si avviarono verso l'oscurità.

 _Passage…_

Il rumore ovattato dell'incedere dei passi, immersi nell'oscura chiusura del percorso, inviolato da alcun chiarore, si sovrappose all'odore umido di muffa che colpì i sensi mentre l'aria si fece impercettibilmente più fredda.

Nessuno dei due vedeva nulla.

Li guidava l'istinto di proceder dritti, annusando quasi la nebbia gelata e stringendosi per mano, come due bambini che si fanno coraggio perché non sanno cosa li attende.

Pochi passi e sarebbero stati fuori.

André sentì le dita di Diane stringersi di più sulle sue e poi improvvisamente la mano della giovane tirò leggeremente verso di sé, indietro.

Diane si fermò, senza parlare.

Il respiro…

Ad André parve di udire solo quello, seppure impercettibile, veloce, rarefatto, caldo…

André mantenne la mano stretta a quella di Diane e si voltò avvicinandosi alla giovane.

Istintivamente sentì di non dover dire nulla o chiedere perché…

Si lasciò guidare dal respiro tiepido della bocca di lei un poco aperta mentre le dita di Diane lasciavano la mano di André per salire su e scorrere lungo il mantello e riconoscere i lacci della chiusura e poi il colletto un poco sporgente dell'uniforme e poi il viso, leggermente ruvido, eppure anch'esso caldo, morbido.

Le dita si mossero quasi per assaggiarlo quel viso e André rimase fermo, immobile, immerso nell'aria fredda…

 _Passage…_

Buio e paura ed incertezza di non sapere nulla…

Desiderio disperato di ascoltare sé stesso animarsi nell'attesa di un gesto proibito e desiderato ed insperato e nato dal nulla…

Non disse nulla André, non fece null'altro se non chiudere a sé Diane e stringerla a sé, esile, timida, dolce, incerta, solare, quieta eppure così terribilmente decisa in quel momento quasi sospeso, annullato là nelle viscere di Parigi, dopo una giornata trascorsa all'inferno, mentre la vita pareva finita, perché nulla aveva più senso.

Un tepore calmo ed allo stesso tempo terribilmente sensuale si allargò, come fatto dell'innocenza delle rose non ancora sbocciate e di cui si cerca d'intuire la sfumatura.

Foss'anche bianca, anche quella avrebbe la sua tonalità…

Le labbra socchiuse come a lasciar presagire il profumo e la consistenza carnosa e vellutata dei petali, freddi, lisci, da cui lasciarsi attrarre e colmare.

 _Passage…_

Nemmeno sapeva perché, nemmeno sapeva da dove nascesse quell'istintivo trasporto, André…

L'abbraccio si sciolse in un lieve sussurro, senza parole, senza gesti, se non il passaggio di labbra incerte su labbra altrettanto incerte, indecise e desiderose di ascoltarsi ed assaggiarsi, strette nella stessa incertezza eppure animate da un desiderio inspiegabilmente complice.

I due corpi si mossero appena, mentre la bocca si colmava della bocca dell'altro e le mani cercavano il viso dell'altro, il respiro nel respiro, e tutto era buio, chiuso, stretto su di loro, concentrato e pieno di un nuovo battito, un nuovo profumo, un nuovo domani che nessuno poteva immaginare dove avrebbe condotto.

Le mani di André si soffermarono sulle guance di Diane, appoggiandosi, il palmo aperto ad accarezzare la pelle gelata, il respiro corto e secco, le labbra cercate e chiuse ed assaggiate, il corpo in attesa di sentir scorrere quel bacio leggero eppure proibito, nuovo, insipiegabile…

Forse poteva esistere che la follia si acquietasse e si distraesse e si decidesse a cessar di torturare muscoli e viscere e sonno e le immagini del giorno e persino i profumi delle stagioni che passavano spietate e non portavano nulla con sé, se non un ricordo di sé e di lei sempre più sbiadito ed incerto fin quasi inesistente e mai esistito?

Forse poteva esistere che quella follia decidesse d'appagarsi lì, in quel passaggio scuro e vuoto, in quelle labbra morbide e candide, in quel corpo esile e coraggioso, per lasciare che tutto potesse avere una fine e quindi che tutto potesse iniziare?

In una manciata d'istanti la volontà si acquietò su quelle domande sgorgate silenziose e dirompenti nella testa e André provò con tutto sè stesso a pensare che fosse possibile annientare quella bestia senza senso e senza pietà che era un amore impossibile, incompreso, invisibile, inutile…

Un amore, quello per Oscar, corso silenzioso negli anni, invisibile agli occhi di lei, che nemmeno lo aveva riconosciuto in quel gesto di disperazione, in quella richiesta che lei si fermasse e non ponesse fine alla propria e all'esistenza di André.

Il suo amore per Oscar non c'era mai stato…

Allora forse sì…

Allora forse sarebbe potuto accadere che André si scorgesse e si pensasse e si convincesse d'esser finalmente libero e capace di amare e di essere amato e di attraversare la vita dando ad essa un senso che fosse semplicemente amare, anche se nulla poteva conoscere del proprio destino.

Neppure sapeva perché Diane lo stava baciando…

Un bacio ogni istante più intenso umido morbido caldo che si animava nelle labbra aperte, nei denti che mordevano le sue labbra e lo costringevano a restare fermo, lì, per non osare di più e tradire sé stesso e tradire un amore che non c'era mai stato.

Non sapeva più nulla André se non che lui stava facendo la stessa cosa, e ripeteva quella minimale danza di tocchi e respiri e onde volubili e tonde ed audaci adesso, mentre le dita piccole e lunghe di Diane affondavano nei capelli e si chiudevano in un ritmo che correva assieme al corpo di lei, teso, spinto su quello di lui.

Anche lui si spinse verso Diane…

Lei indietreggiò mentre il respiro correva veloce.

Un passo, un altro passo indietro ed entrambi si ritrovarono accostati al muro…

 _Passage…_

Le mani scesero adagiandosi ai fianchi di Diane, insinuandosi attraverso il mantello freddo, come a cercare il conforto di un corpo che non lo respingesse e restasse lì, seppure percorso da un lieve sussulto.

Un istante d'incertezza costrinse la bocca a chiudersi.

Andrè si chinò su Diane, di nuovo, e si appoggiò con la fronte al muro, freddo, sovrastando il corpo esile che rimase chiuso sotto di lui, come a proteggerlo chissà da cosa, forse proprio da sé stesso che come stranito si risvegliò da quella sorta di nemesi fredda e calda, dirompente ed accesa, inaspettata e chiesta che lo costrinse ad abbassare lo sguardo, anche se a mala pena scorse gli occhi di lei, chiari e sorpresi.

Proprio come i suoi.

Non riuscì a dire una parola, André.

Non ci riuscì e nemmeno riuscì a cedere all'impulso di abbracciare di nuovo Diane.

Era tutto assurdo e nuovo e lui non sapeva da dove venisse quel gesto inaspettato che pure sentiva di non aver respinto.

Si era lasciato andare ad esso, come un bambino alle carezze di una madre, come l'erba piegata dal vento, come le nuvole sospinte nel cielo. Inevitabile, inspiegabile, incredibile…

Questo pensava mentre nella mente risuonava la stretta delle proprie mani chiuse su quelle di Diane, mentre la salutava di fronte a casa.

La nebbia fitta avvolgeva case e lumi e suoni e pareva ci fossero solo loro, lì, sulla soglia di quel casermone scuro.

Ma la nebbia pareva diffondersi anche dentro di loro, o almeno nella coscienza di André…

Le mani piccole e calde…

Gli occhi grandi e severi…

Uno sguardo spaventato e diretto, perché forse nemmeno lei sapeva perché lo aveva fatto e cosa sarebbe accaduto da quel momento in poi.

E lui?

Dannazione che gli era preso a lui di cedere a quel modo?

André sollevò lo sguardo…

La nebbia insisteva caparbia a nascondere le vie e rendere incerti i passi…

Gli fu inevitabile spingersi verso Place de Vandome…

L'edificio sontuoso della residenza dei Conti di Girodel s'intravedeva appena, laggiù, lontano, dietro l'enorme cancello chiuso, come chiuso era tutto adesso nel cuore di André.

Era difficile scorgere quale fosse la finestra giusta…

Era difficile scegliere quale fosse la strada giusta…

Sulle labbra il sapore di un contatto fugace ed intenso e nelle mani che si strinsero di nuovo, fredde, tutta l'assurdità della propria vita che gli rammentava ch'essa era prigioniera di una dolente litania, illusione in cui aveva cullato la sua esistenza, fino ad allora.

Forse era solo paura quella che lo spingeva a dubitare della saldezza del proprio coraggio ad abbandonare il destino già segnato ma pur sempre conosciuto, noto, certo…

In esso non ci sarebbero stati colpi di scena, emozioni, vibrazioni.

Su quello lui non avrebbe avuto potere, voce, diritto. Non avrebbe potuto chiedere nulla…

Non poteva rinunciare ad una vita, quella di Oscar, perché quella vita non gli apparteneva.

Invece con Diane…

Piccola Diane, allegra, spontanea, solare, discreta, prigioniera di un mondo fatto di povertà e di stenti eppure aperto, curioso, istintivo e sorprendente, come battito che irrompe diverso dagli altri, come raggio che abbaglia più luminoso degli altri…

Camminò a lungo André.

Percorse tutto il perimetro dell'edificio, chiuso, lontano, irraggiungibile, solo per dire a sé stesso che anche quel giorno lui era stato accanto a lei, ad Oscar, mentre sentiva salire di nuovo la rabbia dentro di sé per quell'assurda richiesta che il suo corpo e la sua mente gli imponevano e a cui lui non sapeva proprio come rinunciare.

I passi rallentati, le luci delle stanze più interne appena intraviste da fuori…

Via da li!

"Maledizione, devo andarmene!" – imprecò ad alta voce riprendendo la via per la Senna – "Devo andarmene…".

Non era solo da lì che André voleva andarsene.

Non un luogo preciso, non un tempo…

Era notte inoltrata ormai.

Le sentinelle dopo il cambio della guardia avevano preso a sonnecchiare, tanto il freddo e la paura quella notte l'avrebbero fatta da padroni ed era chiaro che i parigini avrebbero atteso tempi migliori, forse più caldi, per sfogare la propria rabbia.

L'Hotel Entrague era immerso in un silenzio quasi sinistro.

L'usciere dormiva beato in bilico su una seggiolina lontana dall'ingresso, da dove spirava una corrente fredda ed insidiosa.

André sarebbe rimasto volentieri fuori, là fuori, al freddo, anche lui, camminando all'infinito, per fuggire, andarsere, nemmeno lui sapeva dove…

Non si accorse di aver superato il piano in cui si trovava la sua stanza.

Era salito ancora e ancora, fino a che il legno corroso ed asciutto che portava verso il corridoio dell'ultimo piano, scricchiolando sotto i piedi, non gli chiese conto di che diavolo stesse facendo e dove diavolo stesse andando.

Ecco dov'era finito André.

A fissare come stranito quel filo di luce che filtrava da sotto la porta socchiusa della mansarda, segno inequivocabile che all'interno c'era qualcuno.

Nemmeno bussò, nemmeno chiese permesso, nemmeno pensò che non poteva che essere Oscar…

Doveva esserci lei là dentro e al diavolo qualsiasi cosa stesse facendo…

"Al diav…!".

L'imprecazione morì sulle labbra.

André entrò e diede una scorsa rapida.

Il fuoco acceso nel camino pulito…

I vestiti, i vestiti di Oscar piegati ed appoggiati su una sedia, accanto al fuoco, a scaldarsi…

Il letto rifatto, anch'esso ordinato e pulito…

Il letto…

C'era qualcuno che ci dormiva…

Il volto arrossato, le guance umide, il corpo raggomitolato, abbracciato al nulla di un'esistenza che scivolava nell'indifferenza del mondo e che nessuno aveva mai cercato, voluto, protetto…

Nessuno si era mai preoccupato di Mòse, se non per avere per sè l'inebriante sensazione che possedere quel moccioso equivalesse a godere della sua innocenza, della sua purezza.

Un moto di rabbia si ribellò nel cuore di André.

Di nuovo contro di lei, contro la sua Oscar…

 _Ma hai fatto male, dannazione…_ – si disse cinicamente André accostandosi al letto dove aveva riconosciuto il bambino addormentato - _Hai fatto male a permettere che questo bambino si affezionasse a te…possibile che tu non te ne sia resa conto che gli avresti fatto solo del male? Tu e la tua arroganza di voler sempre avere il controllo di tutto! Vedi?_

Pareva proprio che Oscar fosse lì e finalmente André si potesse togliere la soddisfazione di rimproverarle qualcosa, ossia d'essersi talmente impicciata della vita degli altri, anche non volendo, che adesso lui e quel moccioso ne erano rimasti avviluppati a quella vita proprio come due banalissime prede nella tela del ragno…

Destinate a soccombere…

André si sedette accanto a Mòse.

Fece piano ma il bambino forse non dormiva profondamente e scosso alla vista dell'altro si mosse e con uno scatto alzò la testa e poi tutto il corpo, indietreggiando impaurito, come un animale che sa di essere in punto di venir catturato e divorato.

Lo sguardo terrorizzato…

Incomprensibile persino per André.

"Calmati…sono io…".

"Mademoiselle?" – balbettò disperato Mòse – "Non torna? Dov'è andata? Perché non torna?".

La voce era quasi assente e André quasi provò rabbia per il compito ingrato che gli stava toccando, suo malgrado.

"Credo stia bene…la tua mademoiselle…" – chiosò per consolare l'altro senza rispondere alla domanda.

"Ma tornerà vero?" – continuò Mòse quasi stesse recinado una poesia che andava in un'unica direzione e non aveva altre vie se non quella domanda.

André non riuscì a dire altro.

Sollevò le spalle in segno di resa. Non se la sentiva di ingannare il bambino.

Non lo sapeva nemmeno lui se Oscar sarebbe tornata davvero.

Lo sguardo tirato e furioso di Girodel, intravisto qualche istante dalla carrozza, la diceva lunga sulle intenzioni dell'ufficiale di mettere fine a quell'assurda recita dove qualcuno ci avrebbe potuto rimettere la vita.

 _E come dargli torto…-_ si disse cinicamente André – _Io non mi comporterei forse allo stesso modo se ti sapessi in pericolo? Ti porteverei via, ecco cosa farei. Lontano, talmente lontano che nessuno riuscirebbe più a trovarti…_

Che era viva lo sapeva già.

Ad André non rimaneva altro che accertarsi che stesse bene…

Nanny l'avrebbe senz'altro saputo e a lui sarebbe bastato mandare un messaggio a sua nonna.

Viva…

Certo…

Ma non era così che lui intendeva…

Viva ed arresa…

E anche se Oscar non fosse stata d'accordo con quella resa…

Questa volta il gioco si era fatto davvero troppo pericoloso e il padre le avrebbe provate tutte pur di convincerla a lasciare l'uniforme e a tenerla lontana da quella topaia.

 _Sì -_ si disse André - _Se avessi potuto io avrei fatto lo stesso…portati via da Parigi, con la forza se necessario…_

"Tornerà!" – gridò Mòse – "Deve tornare!".

"Va bene…" – replicò André tormentato – "Io adesso non lo so con certezza. Ma adesso calmati e torna a dormire…".

"Non posso restare qui. Questa non è la mia stanza e io non ho il permesso di restare…Madame Velien mi ha detto di andare via".

"Io ti do il permesso di restare. Se Oscar fosse qui sono sicuro che direbbe la stessa cosa. Se vuoi restarò anch'io. Non mi va di tornare in quella stanza di sotto…i miei compagni saranno usciti ad ubriacarsi…e io non ho voglia di stare ad ascoltare i loro commenti e le diavolerie che tireranno fuori quando rientreranno…starò per terra…va bene?".

Mòse annuì ma non si avvicinò per tornare nella posizione iniziale. Trascinò la coperta con sé e si accucciò nell'angolino del letto contro il muro.

André si sedette a terra…

Quella stanza era pulita…

Quella stanza odorava di lei…

La pelle bianca e morbida, i gesti, leggeri e sobri, lo sguardo pensieroso e lontano, i capelli scompigliati…

L'immagine istantanea impressa nella mente, catturato nell'attimo in cui Mòse aveva stravolto i tempi ed era rientrato nella stanzetta per regalarle il guscio della noce…

Pensieri vaghi, incolti, ribelli, mescolati a quelli recenti, potenti e concreti del bacio che aveva ascoltato sulle labbra, solo poco prima.

L'aria calda della mansarda, il respiro silenzioso di Mòse, le labbra di Diane…

Sopra tutti…

Un unico pensiero.

Oscar non era lì ed era come se lei ci fosse…

Combatteva adesso André.

Combatteva con la realtà immediata e vicina che avrebbe potuto afferrare per dare alla propria vita finalmente un senso…

E combatteva André con la realtà dissolta dei suoi sogni, quelli fatti di lei, e delle sue labbra e del suo corpo, silenzioso e potente…

Una realtà mai esistita e che mai sarebbe esistita.

"Lo so che sei sveglia…".

Una voce calma…

Un'ombra…

Qualcuno seduto comodamente sulla poltrona accanto al camino acceso…

Un movimento lieve.

Gli occhi socchiusi intravidero un uomo che non si alzò ne si avvicinò al letto…

Aveva preso a respirare piano, allora, tentando di capire dove fosse e perché si trovasse li, in quella casa, in quella stanza che non aveva mai visto.

"E da un po' che ti sto osservando e ho capito che ti sei svegliata, ma non voglio infastidirti. Voglio solo accertarmi che tu stia bene…".

Il tono suadente…

Victor restava seduto sulla poltrona accanto al fuoco.

Oscar era distesa nel letto, raggomitolata, immobile, quasi non stesse neppure repirando.

Non voleva muoversi.

In realtà non poteva muoversi.

Ogni muscolo doleva, ogni arto pareva incapace di uscire da quella specie di torpore che l'aveva presa, chissà da quanto tempo ormai, e da cui lei non riusciva a scuotersi.

"Che cosa è successo?" – chiese alla fine imponendo al tono della voce la consueta decisione.

I ricordi erano vaghi ma recavano una sensazione di chiusura, di terrore, mista all'odore conosciuto dell'esplosivo e della polvere e dei mattoni sbriciolati…

Suoni incerti di grida…

Scheggie di vetro che l'avevano avvolta…

Con Oscar non aveva senso girare tanto attorno alla questione.

Victor sapeva di aver commesso molti errori con lei, tentando di insinuarsi nella sua vita, come un uomo comune corteggia una donna comune.

Quella strategia si era rivelata non solo inutile e sbagliata ma addirittura controproducente…

Se n'era reso conto ma altrettanto bene sapeva che le parole che avrebbe pronunciato l'avrebbero senz'altro sconvolta.

"C'è stata un'esplosione ieri mattina a Palace du Louvre…".

Oscar rimase immobile, permettendosi la sola reazione di stringere a sé le coperte, come a volersi proteggere, in un estremo e disperato tentativo, dal seguito del racconto.

"Ieri mattina?" – ripetè d'istinto alla ricerca di un riferimento temporale degli eventi e di ricordi più distinti e nitidi.

Lentamente e distintamente s'impose un suono secco nella testa, come un tuono che non t'aspetti e che nemmeno concede il tempo di comprendere da dove s'innalzerà il cattivo tempo.

E con il ricordo del suono prese ad aprirsi la cateratta del macabro carico di particolari.

Victor a quel punto si alzò. Prese un candelabro e si avvicinò al letto, sedendosi sul bordo.

La luce tenue delle candele si diffuse sul viso di Oscar.

Victor voleva vederla mentre le diceva che c'era stata un'esplosione la mattina precedente – perché era già passato quasi un giorno anche se erano appena le quattro prima dell'alba - probabilmente per attentare alla vita del Principe Jurovsky che pure si era salvato come tutto il suo seguito, ma che venti persone erano rimaste uccise, tra cui sei Soldati della Guardia e tre soldati della Guardia Reale.

Il respiro quasi stentò ad uscire dalla gola.

Oscar si ritrasse come fosse stata colpita lì, a morte, in quel letto caldo ed accogliente, mentre in realtà la sua mente adesso rammentava l'ordine uscito d'istinto dalla bocca…

Allontanare i principi dalle sale adiacenti a Rive Droi, quella dove era avvenuta l'esplosione, pochi istanti prima che accadesse davvero, perché l'ondeggiare anomalo della folla le aveva restituito l'intuitivo dubbio di un pericolo.

I muri avevano tremato allora e la calce bianca e fina appena stesa sul soffitto della stanza si era quasi dissolta in una polvere che aveva ricoperto tutto, annebbiando la vista e mozzando il respiro.

Non ricordava altro, se non voci sconosciute, parole incomprensibili…

Un dolore atroce mentre i vetri si erano improvvisamente gonfiati ed erano schizzati via in mille frammenti invadendo spazi fino a qualche istante prima liberi e puliti.

E adesso c'era il viso di Victor Girodel davanti a sè, che la guardava, gli occhi severi, tinti della paura di chi sa di aver corso il rischio di perdere una persona cara.

Regala una luce strana agli occhi, la paura della morte…

La stessa luce che corse negli occhi di lei all'unico pensiero.

"I nomi…" – mormorò Oscar con un filo di voce abbandonando defintivamente ogni formalità con l'altro – "Sai i nomi…".

Victor estrasse un foglietto dalla giacca.

Conosceva a memoria i nomi dei soldati della Guardia Reale deceduti, i suoi uomini.

Ma gli altri non sapeva chi fossero…

Li aveva fatti segnare per lei, per Oscar, perché sapeva che lei avrebbe chiesto di quegli uomini.

Le porse il biglietto e lei si sollevò un poco avvicinandosi alla luce fioca delle candele.

Le dita contratte su quel misero pezzettino di carta.

Paul Motenier, Etienne Liduan, Robert Fabien…e…

 _No…_

 _Dio…André non c'era…_

Girodel prevenne il pensiero, indugiando nell'appellativo.

"Il vostro servitore, André…quello che si è arruolato…non è tra loro se era questo che volevi sapere…".

S'mpose quell'appellativo pronunciato senza disprezzo nel tono della voce, seppure Oscar ci trovò disprezzo nel semplice fatto d'esser stato usato.

Un pensiero repentino ed egoista.

Se ci fosse stato André tra quei soldati?

Adesso lei…

Che ne sarebbe stato di lei se André avesse fatto quella fine?

"Non avevano nemmeno vent'anni…" – balbettò Oscar mentre sentiva salire la nausea alla bocca dello stomaco per quella duplice sconfitta.

Aver perso sei uomini e aver perso ogni certezza della sua vita, al pensiero che anche André poteva essere tra loro e così in quel momento avrebbe potuto essere morto, non essere più…

 _Loro_ non ci sarebbero più stati.

Gettò via il foglio. Conosceva ad uno ad uno quei giovani.

Li ricordava, in fila, insieme agli altri, le uniformi pulite ed ordinate, il viso sbarbato, gli occhi attenti, la mente aperta…

Anche a lasciarsi comandare da una donna…

Dannazione…

Lei era una donna e non era riuscita a salvare i suoi uomini, ecco come stavano le cose.

Una mano alla bocca per tentare di addomesticare il respiro e la nausea che saliva assieme alla rabbia, assieme al disgusto, assieme alla certezza che quei giovani erano morti a causa dell' incapacità di prevedere il gesto insano di chissà chi.

"Dovevo saperlo che sarebbe potuta accadere una cosa del genere" – sibilò tentando di addomesticare il respiro.

"No…Oscar no…" - obiettò Victor facendosi verso di lei – "Nessuno poteva prevederlo. Persino i superiori dell'esercito si sono stupiti di un fatto del genere…nessuna informazione era filtrata…eppure anche tu sai che le spie sono dappertutto. Probabilmente qualcuno voleva approfittare della visita dei principi per screditare l'onore del sovrano presso la corte russa. Ma deve essere qualcuno che sa nascondersi molto bene…forse non fa parte dei gruppi di ribelli che già conosciamo. Non esiterò a fare di tutto per scoprire chi è stato o chi c'è dietro quest'azione terribile!".

Il corpo immobile. Oscar era come stranita, persa…

Non era mai accaduto nella sua vita di veder morire tanti giovani della propria guarnigione così, in un istante…

Si chiese perché e come avrebbe potuto salvarli…

Lei aveva detto di voler tornare al tempo in cui credeva di essere un uomo.

Lei aveva creduto che la durezza imposta e pretesa da se stessa l'avrebbe tenuta al riparo dalla sofferenza…

A che era servito saper imbracciare un fucile e saper sparare se…

Se poi li aveva visti morire quei giovani…

Il corpo oscillò, impreparato a quello scenario.

Non era lei ad aver perso la vita, erano altri…

Un uomo può sopportare un simile scenario?

Il corpo tremò davvero e Oscar si ritrovò incapace di resistere e la testa si abbassò fin quasi al petto…

Si sentì improvvisamente sola, perduta, incapace di combattere. Voleva solo che tutto finisse e…

Non si accorse che Victor si era avvicinato di più, ancora di più.

Aveva appoggiato il candelabro un poco distante e adesso il letto era di nuovo immerso in una penombra scura e calda, come calde erano le braccia che la stavano avvolgendo adesso, piano, imprimendo una forza sorprendente e discreta, capace di piegare finalmente l'arroganza, l'istinto di avere il controllo su ogni istante, ogni gesto, ogni respiro, ogni pensiero della vita…

Oscar non comprese nemmeno come accadde…

L'accolse quell'abbraccio, ritrovandosi dentro, mentre la testa si abbandonava al dolore della perdita e della propria incapacità ed al terrore che lei avrebbe potuto perdere André…

Le labbra mimarono appena quel nome, senza pronunciar suono…

La paura si sciolse in quell'abbraccio che sentì sincero, forse per la prima volta nella sua vita.

Affondò in esso, colma del volto di quei giovani che non c'erano più e che ad uno ad uno adesso le scorrevano davanti agli occhi…

In quell'abbraccio finalmente un pensiero sottile e dirompente si liberò istantaneo.

André si era arruolato per restare accanto a lei, era inutile nascondere quella verità.

André avrebbe potuto perdere la vita, quella mattina, per causa sua…

 _Passage…_

 _Si chiama André…è una persona molto gentile e…oh…chissà che opinione avrà avuto di me!_

Le parole di Diane…

Se fosse tornata tra i Soldati della Guardia, lui sarebbe rimasto ancora lì inchiodato alla vita che lei gli aveva imposto. Perché era stata lei a volerlo…

Se l'avesse lasciato libero invece…

Libero davvero.

Se lei non fosse più tornata, lui non avrebbe avuto ragioni per restare...

Allora…

Forse poteva esistere che la follia dell'assurda vita, la sua, s'acquietasse e si distraesse e si decidesse a cessare di torturare muscoli e viscere e sonno e le immagini del giorno e persino i profumi delle stagioni che passavano spietate e non portavano nulla con sé, se non ricordi di sé e di lui, sempre più sbiaditi ed incerti fin quasi inesistenti o forse mai esistiti?

Forse poteva esistere che quella follia decidesse di appagarsi lì, in quella camera scura e calda, in quell'abbraccio morbido e sincero, in quel corpo forte e deciso, per lasciare che tutto potesse avere fine e quindi tutto potesse iniziare?

Sarebbe stato tutto dannatamente semplice.

Cedere sé stessa a Victor Girodel e colmare per sempre quel vuoto che lei non avrebbe mai potuto accettare.

Lasciare libero André, libero di vivere la sua vita in altro modo, lontano…

Oscar si scoprì impaurita al pensiero di André insieme ad un'altra donna, la piccola Diane…

E per assurdo…

Le braccia di Victor, chiuse dietro la schiena si allentarono un poco, e lui si staccò.

Oscar si ritrovò con gli occhi dell'uomo addosso, intensamente indagatori, eppure soprendentemente calmi, come se lui avesse intuito che in quelle ore, in quei giorni, in quel momento, di più non potesse né avere, né chiedere, né pretendere.

Gli bastava quel piccolo passo, quell'abbraccio, quella vicinanza a toccare i muscoli di lei e a percepire i propri su quelli di lei.

Oscar si sentì, per la prima volta nella sua vita, dannatamente perduta.

Il corpo ondeggiò di nuovo e si appoggiò di nuovo a quello dell'altro.

Non riuscì a scorgere l'espressione di Victor Girodel, ma in quell'istante Oscar percepì i muscoli dell'altro fremere, d'istinto, come colpiti da una forza inaspettata e dirompente.

Forse davvero lui avrebbe potuto compiere qualsiasi gesto in quel momento e lei avrebbe ceduto, per farla finita, per allontanare da sé l'odore della morte e della disperazione, il pensiero dannato che André non poteva continuare a vivere vicino a lei e richiare la vita così, per una donna che non sapeva amare nessuno, neppure sé stessa.

La testa si abbandonò sulla spalla di Victor e Oscar ascoltò il battito del cuore, calmo, vivo…

Lui non osò forzare la situazione.

S'impose di ammettere che quello fosse solo un cedimento dovuto all'orrore scorso negli occhi…

Dovette sforzarsi si rendersi immobile ed accogliente ed all'istante l'unico gesto che si permise fu di abbracciare di nuovo Oscar ed affondare il viso nella massa dei capelli, respirando piano ed accarezzandoli…

Senza parole…

E senza parole la tensione innervò i muscoli scorrendo veloce attraverso le dita che tentarono almeno di calmarsi assaggiando la consistenza della schiena, intuendola dalle pieghe della stoffa leggera della camicia.

Il viso si piegò appoggiandosi alla guancia di lei, guadagnando l'esigua distanza che separava le labbra…

Le accarezzò piano, i bordi un poco screpolati, eppure morbide, assaggiate e lambite, e conquistate…

La bocca si schiuse premendo contro quella di lei e Oscar si lasciò colmare dal senso di pienezza e di calma e di morbida certezza lì, in quell'abbraccio, mentre Victor aveva chiuso le mani sul viso di lei, lisciando le guance, ad occhi chiusi, come se nulla fosse vero e tutto allora fosse permesso.

Non si accorse, o forse l'imputò al carattere di lei, alla naturale incapacità che poteva derivarle dalla rigida educazione, dall'assenza di altri gesti simili che lei non si era forse mai permessa in tutta la sua vita – Victor ne era certo – che Oscar era rimasta immobile, le mani appoggiate giù sulla coperta.

Rigida quel tanto che le consentiva di mantenersi su di lui, ma pareva neppure fosse lì, talmente appariva diversa e persa.

L'uomo forzò allora, in un repentino moto d'egoismo, l'incedere della bocca spingendosi contro di lei, con il corpo, con le mani, e si ascoltò nell'adagiarsi incerto ma deciso sul petto di lei che si fece indietro, allontanandosi.

E lui decise di non accettare quella sorta di dubbia resa e continuò a muoversi, tornando con le mani sulle mani di lei, per tenerle ferme lì…

Non sapeva più se colei che aveva di fronte fosse la stessa donna che aveva conosciuto fino ad allora. Non gli pareva la stessa persona.

Scacciò il dubbio che l'esperienza vissuta avesse piegato l'indole dannatamente resistente di lei. S'impose di pensare che quel cedimento, quando anche fosse dovuto all'angoscia ed alla disperazione, adesso era lì, dentro le sue mani e lui voleva prenderselo, come voleva avere lei, anche se solo nell'istante di un bacio avido che corse ad affondare mentre il corpo di Oscar aveva preso ad indietreggiare ancora, improvvisamente sorpreso dall'intenso incedere dell'altro.

La mano destra di Victor si chiuse sulla nuca, allora, e le dita aperte ascoltarono il battito che scorreva nelle arterie del collo e lo solcarono accarezzandolo nel tentativo di sollevare un tremito che avesse la meglio sulla residua resistenza…

Victor la sentiva, sentiva la pelle e la mano scese per insinuarsi nell'incavo della camicia.

Oscar percepì il calore delle dita e si scosse, colpita dalla propria debolezza, dalla propria mancanza di volontà.

Liberare André non poteva significare cedere sé stessa a quanto stava accadendo…

Un brivido istintivo la scosse e lei si vide, ad occhi chiusi, chiusa nell'abbraccio di Girodel…

Trascinata dall'incedere lento dei gesti di Victor che a quel punto, il respiro leggermente contratto, si staccò e le passò una mano sulla fronte scostando i capelli.

"Adesso riposati…" – mormorò piano – "Non dovrai più preoccuparti di nulla. Penserò a tutto io…".

L'uomo si staccò concedendosi solo di trattenere le mani di lei nelle proprie mani.

Una rassicurazione…

Degna di un uomo come Victor Girodel.

Oscar sentì dissolversi quell'abbraccio.

Davvero era questo che voleva?

Un abbraccio d'amore, di stima, di rispetto, né insistente né invadente?

Un uomo che ama, semplicemente, ed è li, per risolvere dubbi, alleviare il dolore, pensare per lei e sollevarla dalla sua vita assurda.

L'amore poteva essere anche quello, nulla di eclatante, nulla di trascendente, ma capace di dare tutto, essere tutto, risolvere tutto.

Oscar si distese raggomitolandosi in quella considerazione calda, rassicurante.

Era la prima volta che percepiva una simile sensazione dentro di sé.

Victor era lì per risolvere i suoi problemi…

Per accoglierla nella sua vita…

Lei non avrebbe più dovuto preoccuparsi di nulla.

Né dei morti…

Né dei vivi.

*17, Rue de Montorgueil - Paris

La maggior parte dei passages venne costruita successivamente alla Rivoluzione Francese, ma l'idea di rendere Parigi percorribile attraverso questi passaggi coperti era nata già prima.

Per chi vuole…. .it/search/label/passages.

Naturalmente nella storia il senso del passage non si riferisce "solo" ad una soluzione architettonica!

28


	17. Tu es moi

_**Tu es à moi…**_

Ondeggiava lievemente la tela.

Il ragno se ne stava sapientemente nascosto nell'angolo più riparato, lassù, nell'incavo dei due muri, un pertugio ancora più protetto da cui osservare l'evolversi della caccia…

Silenzioso, calmo, per nulla intimorito dallo scorrere del tempo, nell'alternarsi delle colorazioni assunte dalla tela, gelata al mattino di candide gocce, oppure lucente e rosata verso sera, colpita dall'ultimo raggio di sole della giornata…

Forse la piccola preda appiccicata sopra non aveva avuto subitaneo sentore d'essere agli ultimi istanti della vita, perché nessuno – neppure il ragno – si faceva avanti.

Nel silenzio, l'insetto attendeva che l'altra divincolandosi ed agitandosi s'avviluppasse ancora di più e poi, sfinito, cedesse alla stanchezza e si lasciasse avvolgere sperando in una repentina folata di vento che l'aiutasse a spezzare la trappola.

Oppure una morte rapida…

Nel sonno, il manto caldo delle coperte, il sentore del vino sul tavolo poco distante, il legno rosicato dal fuoco nel camino, indussero i sensi ad illudersi che tutto fosse finito, che la trappola avesse finalmente avuto ragione della resistenza che lei aveva sempre messo in ogni gesto.

Ci era caduta dentro in quella trappola, perché lei aveva voluto così.

Si abbandonò Oscar al tepore illusorio che quella fosse la soluzione più semplice e meno dolorosa, per tutti, persino per lei che l'aveva osteggiata fin dal primo istante in cui l'aveva sentita uscire dalle labbra soddisfatte seppure un poco tremanti di nanny.

Uscire di scena, in quella rappresentazione che non prevedeva più personaggi del suo calibro, della sua scarsa preparazione…

Lasciare che il palcoscenico vedesse finalmente emergere nuovi attori, dapprima solo comparse, adesso divenute improvvisamente degne protagoniste.

Fuori era buio.

Nella stanza riscaldata si fece strada un alito d'aria freddo, odoroso di neve.

Appena lambiti dalla luce dei lampioni, laggiù, verso Rue Royale, alcuni fiocchi fecero la loro comparsa, annunciati da pungenti rintocchi gelati che scorrevano picchiettando sul vetro della finestra.

Le braccia si contrassero chiudendosi…

Il corpo avvolto da altra presenza…

Brividi tiepidi scorsero lungo la schiena e lei fu costretta a prendersi le mani nelle mani.

Ancora le sue mani…

Non si mosse…

Il contatto con la pelle morbida, un sussulto istantaneo che percorse il corpo, inconsistente all'apparenza, come lontano, distante da sé, disperso…

Eppure sentì ch'esso , il corpo, era quasi sollevato, arcuandosi, istintivamente dal tocco sapiente che scorreva sul collo, scendendo giù nell'incavo dei seni per fermarsi, le dita aperte ma non avide e poi chiuse a torturarne la consistenza…

Rimase immobile, il respiro sospeso, a seguire il calore che scivolava, riportandole l'audace esplorazione del proprio corpo, la linea dei fianchi, le spalle tonde, la curva sinuosa della schiena, vertebra dopo vertebra come sgranate e scandite…

Lei stessa pareva incredula, non rammentando d'essersi mai permessa d'osservarsi.

Così, per accertarsi se fosse bella, se fosse uguale alle altre donne…

Tentò di sottrarsi all'incedere.

Si sentì trattenere, allora, quasi che mani sapienti si chiudessero ai fianchi.

Ed il tocco leggero e solido si spostò scivolando prima sul ventre per contenerlo e saggiarne la consistenza ed accarezzarlo e poi giù, tra le gambe, imponendosi lieve e ritmato, sollevando il respiro che aumentò ancora…

Impedire quella specie di assalto non era facile dal momento che i muscoli erano stati addomesticati a dovere dal vino trangugiato per distogliere la mente dalla macabra giornata precedente…

Il dolore pungeva nella testa come nelle ossa e pareva digrignare i denti, come un cane rabbioso, e poi mordeva e allora Oscar non aveva trovato di meglio che acquietarlo distogliendolo dal suo dannato latrare…

Dissolvendo i sensi.

Il torpore l'aveva assalita e vinta, concedendole di perdersi finalmente in un sonno agitato e beffardo…

Sì, perché se il vino addomesticava i muscoli non altrettanto potere pareva avere sui sensi non domati e la mente aveva preso a combattere per non cedere all'assalto remoto ed assurdo, che pure acquietava la rabbia.

Nella quiete il respiro si contrasse nuovamente e la mente si abbandonò ad inseguire il lento ondeggiare del sogno, dell'immagine di sé, evanescente ma viva, presente anche se non lì, dispersa chissà dove…

La vertigine liquida si aprì sollevando i muscoli e colpendoli in vibrazioni intense, ritmate, pungenti e piene a rincorrersi su fin nella gola, lungo la schiena, fino alla bocca che si schiuse a chiedere aria e scacciare l'assurdo cedimento.

Si ritrovò sveglia, gli occhi sbarrati sicura che lui fosse lì, vicino a lei, lì, sopra…

L'avrebbe visto e poi squadrato e gli avrebbe chiesto come c'era riuscito a…

Lo sguardo viride* serio, ombroso, calmo…

Non c'era nessuno vicino a lei.

Il respiro secco, il sudore, la camicia appiccicata addosso…

Oscar si portò le mani alle labbra.

 _Dannazione…_

Oscar si costrinse a puntare lo sguardo all'unico punto di luce, la fiamma che scaldava nel camino, da cui trarre la convinzione che ciò che aveva vissuto era stato solo un sogno…

 _Dannazione…_

Anche lì, anche lì, lui si permetteva di torturarla…

Che ne sapeva lui…

Oscar scivolò fuori dal letto e si avvicinò al camino allungando la mano e il calore della fiamma schioccò nel palmo facendolo ritrarre…

La danza chiara e bollente le riportò alla mente la fiamma che aveva bruciato la camicia rosa dalla rabbia e dal dolore.

Dovette sedersi, lì, a terra, davanti al fuoco, per ammettere davanti a sé stessa che lei era perduta mentre ascoltava il cuore battere veloce e la mente cercare un rifugio dove acquietare il vuoto opprimente…

Non aveva scampo, si disse…

E si maledisse perché non era da lei cedere…

Chiuse gli occhi e allora lo vide.

Ultimo scampolo del sogno interrotto.

Il viso di André, i suoi occhi chiusi, le mani aperte su di lei, e lei lì in attesa ch'esse la percorressero e le dita scivolassero sul corpo e lo riportassero a lei a ciò che era davvero.

Tornò ad esse come ormai le capitava di frequente quando si metteva ad ascoltarle, letteralmente.

Le percepiva strette, chiuse in quella presa che diventava ogni giorno più chiara e distinta e persistente. In essa lei confrontava il proprio corpo, i muscoli, i gesti sciolti nei movimenti quotidiani, eppure da allora, trattenuti lì, dalle mani di André.

Risuonava dentro di lei quella stretta e assieme ad essa il corpo di lui, vicino, incombente, forte…

Oscar si rese conto, se ne rese conto dopo tanto tempo, che se avesse voluto André avrebbe potuto fare di lei qualsiasi cosa e lei…

André alla fine si era fermato e adesso…

Strinse i pugni, quasi che le sue mani fossero ancora chiuse in quelle di lui.

Strinse i pugni mentre la mente si spalancava al pensiero che se André non si fosse fermato…

Si maledisse di nuovo…

Non era questo che voleva.

Ma…

Di nuovo la sorprendente contraddizione che pulsava nella testa tra il desiderio di _salvare_ André, di liberarlo dal loro legame, e l'altro desiderio inconfessabile, inaudito, impossibile, insinuato persino nel sonno, abilmente, là dove lei stessa si ritrovava senza difese…

Andrè, sempre André…

 _Dannazione…_

 _Tu es à moi…-_ balbettò incredula continuando a fissare le lingue di fuoco.

Lui non le aveva mai risolte le sue contraddizioni.

Tutt'altro…

Gliele aveva sbattute in faccia nel lampo di un bacio rubato e violento…

L'orgoglio s'era infranto contro il desiderio di rivederla e di scaldarsi dentro di lei e scacciare da sé il freddo pungente che l'aveva avvolto la notte precedente, nel buio del voltone che aveva accolto il loro amplesso rubato.

Non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato Alain d'essere così dannatamente apprensivo, se quello poteva essere il termine esatto.

Ma che Laure avesse di sé solo un bieco sfogo di rabbia e nient'altro, no, questo proprio non l'accettava.

E Notre Dame, statica ed imponente, aveva preso a respirare silenziosa l'aria notturna sul respiro degli amanti, buia e distante, nascosta nella nebbia.

I vetri della stanza lassù racchiudevano appanati gemiti mentre la rabbia s'era dissolta, almeno per il tempo di rapirsi, per un'altra sfida, quella che i due amanti si erano lanciati, stretti tra la disperazione della miseria, e l'orgoglio d'essere giovani e con questo di poter convincere il mondo ad accettarli ed accoglierli…

Fatalmente attratti dall'istinto di non cedere.

Non c'era scampo per Alain e Alain era tornato da Laure, il giorno dopo, per averla per sé ancora…

E nella testa i passi che giorno dopo giorno l'avevano avvicinato a lei, nelle pieghe d'incontri tesi e voraci…

Non era necessario ci fosse altro tra lui e Laure.

Sesso…

Nient'altro che sesso, e lui lì ad immaginarsi d'essere il solo per lei anche se sapeva bene che non era così e che lei non avrebbe potuto mantenere a lungo quella promessa.

La mente dispersa, Laure si lasciò corrompere dalla violenta spinta che l'invase, nel tentativo di farsi bastare quella, mentre le dita si stringevano al corpo dell'amante, rifiutando l'altra sensazione, che pulsava nella gola, la feroce sensazione che davvero tutto quello non sarebbe più bastato e che ogni istante che passava, ogni orgasmo conquistato, li avrebbe vinti al punto tale ch'esso non sarebbe bastato.

E per assurdo lì avrebbe divisi.

Ora che erano in grado di concedersi tutto, ecco che quel tutto aveva mutato aspetto e forma e consistenza, come bestia astuta che sorprende avvolta tra le lenzuola stropicciate e tiepide, sopra i corpi sudati e accaldati, immersi in quella sorta di danza per scacciare il reciproco dubbio che anche non volendo entrambi stavano chiedendo all'altro di mutare istinto e desiderio.

La domanda di Alain aveva avuto pregio si spalancare una sorda voragine dentro Laure…

Anche se avesse potuto, anche se davvero Alain fosse stato in grado di provvedere a lei, con il suo misero salario di Soldato della Guardia, lei…

Lei davvero non avrebbe lasciato quella vita, disgustosa e fredda…

Seppure fin dal tempo in cui l'aveva conosciuto, Alain era diventato una sorta di pertugio, un alito di salvezza alla miseria di quel mestiere dannato.

Lui era lì, c'era lui lì, accanto a lei, mentre altre braccia l'avvolgevano e altre bocche mordevano la pelle suscitando forzati gemiti di freddo rancore…

Lui era lì, dannatamente suadente nel rammentarle che Laure era altro per lui.

Poi era accaduto che Alain le aveva chiesto di lasciare quella vita…

E Laure si era ritrovata, suo malgrado, incapace di cedere a quella richiesta. Non sapeva perché.

"Vorrei che tu venissi via con me…"- respirò Alain abbandonandosi ad accarezzare Laure, come per tenerla ancora lì, dentro quell'amplesso feroce ed asciutto a cui nessuno dei due aveva voluto rinunciare.

"No…" – replicò lei irrigidendosi e scostando la testa dallo sguardo del soldato.

"Che cosa vorresti fare allora? Restare tutta la vita in un posto del genere?" – la provocò lui.

"Sai che non potrà mai essere così!" – replicò Laure seccamente – "Quando diventerò troppo vecchia per essere attraente per qualcuno…me ne dovrò andare anche da qui. Sempre che questo posto esisterà ancora!".

"Non diventerai mai vecchia!" – replicò Alain tentando di addomesticare la rabbia per l'ennesimo rifiuto.

Laure si tirò su, un poco, scoprendosi alla vista dell'uomo, la pelle umida e morbida e calda rabbrividì al contatto con l'aria fredda, contraendosi…

La pelle bianca e liscia…

Senza imperfezioni...

Un'attrazione difficile da imbrigliare e farsi bastare per il tempo di venti soldi…

Essa fremeva ad ogni tocco.

Era difficile accettare di condividerla con altri…

Essa bruciava quando lui era lì e forsa ancora di più quando le era lontana…

Laure deglutì a fatica attendendo il gesto consueto.

E così Alain allungò la mano e iniziò ad accarezzarla, di nuovo, passando il palmo, ancora caldo e umido, sulle spalle e lasciandolo scorrere, appagandosi della tenerezza dei seni, della morbidezza del ventre, delle gambe liscie…

"Tutto questo non ti basta più?" – chiese Laure cinicamente.

Alain sulle prime non rispose. Domande inutili un tempo.

Un tempo in cui davvero quello bastava…

"E' una domanda di cui sai già la risposta. Non ho mai detto che questo non mi basta più…io non voglio che altri…".

"Sai che ti amo…questo lo dirò sempre e solo a te…" – l'interruppe Laure prima che l'altro rivelasse nelle parole le sue stesse paure, il suo stesso disgusto.

Nella voce incrinata il sentore che anche quell'affermazione non sarebbe bastata.

Nelle pieghe del respiro, molto più evidente e netto ciò che non volevano dirsi…

Alain non replicò. Si mosse di scatto e si avvicinò alla bocca di Laure prendendola, affondando in essa, la lingua a riempire in una vertigine di nebbia e di rabbia le risposte assurde che non gli bastavano davvero più.

"Alain…no…".

L'altra tentò di allontanarlo da se ma lui ci rimase, lì, sopra, addosso…

Era più forte, non ci sarebbe stato modo di staccarlo se lui non avesse voluto.

"Ti sei mai chiesta cosa provo io quando ti penso così?" - gridò lui con rabbia – "E non ci sono io qui? Fino ad ora il nostro giochetto ha funzionato e quella strega di Madame La Nuit si è accontentata. Ma se io decidessi di non sborsare più un soldo che ne sarebbe di te? Io voglio solo che tu non finisca i tuoi giorni in un posto simile…".

Laure gli afferrò il viso, la mano aperta andò a coprire la bocca di Alain e finalmente questi si ritrasse.

"Fa come credi…se…" – le lacrime salirono agli occhi – "Se pensi di non pagare più allora è meglio che non ti faccia più vedere. Non sono io a volere i tuoi soldi Alain…ma questo è il posto dove vivo. Non ne ho altri e non voglio averne altri. Io non so che vita tu abbia fatto fino adesso ma credimi…io la fame l'ho avuta addosso…nelle ossa, nella testa, nella pelle! E non voglio nemmeno pensare che un giorno mi possa ricapitare di…di avere fame…non lo sopporterei…".

"Penserò io a te…".

"Non promettere quello che non potresti mantenere. Non te ne faccio una colpa Alain. So che se potessi lo faresti ma…".

Alain l'afferrò per le spalle: "Tu non lasceresti questo posto nemmeno se io riuscissi a mantenerti!" – gridò furioso.

L'altra non rispose. Strinse le labbra e questa volta afferrò il lenzuolo con forza, tirandolo su, fino a coprirsi.

"Il tuo tempo…il tempo è passato…è meglio che tu te ne vada…non voglio problemi con madame…" – sibilò piantandogli addosso uno sguardo gelido.

"Certo…me n'ero accorto anch'io!" – replicò Alain tagliente – "Volevo vedere se anche per te il tempo passava in modo diverso ma vedo che non è così! Il tuo tempo vale solo il denaro che pago e nient'altro!".

Laure sollevò la destra ed il ceffone volò sul viso di Alain, abbastanza forte ma non troppo da scostare il viso dell'uomo che rimase lì, insofferente adesso, al pensiero di essere così distante dalla persona che pensava di amare.

Alain si ritrasse senza dire più una parola. Si rivestì e uscì sbattendo la porta. Non l'aveva mai fatto, nemmeno quando era infuriato per i turni di servizio troppo gravosi.

Laure tentò di trattenere le lacrime che uscirono ugualmente, finendo per unirsi al sentore dell'aroma di lui, ancora impresso sulla pelle e nelle viscere…

L'ombra scura della stanza si colmò di scie scure, bianchi coriandoli che ondeggiavano fuori, sollevati dal vento gelato.

 _Tu es à moi…_

La luce del mattino si fece strada, leggera e chiara, amplificata dal leggero manto di neve che aveva ricoperto le strade attorno a Place Vendome e Palace Royale.

Il tocco alla porta...

Oscar si raggomitolò ancora di più sotto le coperte.

Chiunque fosse avrebbe fatto finta di dormire, anche perché era davvero da un paio d'ore ch'era riuscita a prender sonno.

Ma la coscienza mordeva e lei non poteva più sottrarsi al pensiero di aver perso sei soldati e a quello altrettanto terribile che anche André avrebbe potuto essere tra loro.

Ancora più incombente era la sensazione che lei sentiva nascere dentro, dentro di se…

I pensieri vennero bruscamente interrotti dall'ingresso di Victor che seppure incerto se lei stesse ancora dormendo si era avvicinato e si era seduto sul letto.

Oscar tenne gli occhi chiusi ma improvvisamente la mano dell'uomo la raggiunse in viso, accarezzandola e lei si ricordò.

 _Dannazione…_

Che aveva fatto?

Come aveva potuto cedere?

Illudere se stessa che quella potesse essere la soluzione più semplice e illudere l'uomo che le aveva confessato il suo amore con un bacio difficilmente equivocabile.

"Mademoiselle…Oscar…io devo uscire, ma tornerò presto…".

La voce era suadente e dolce.

Ancora un istante…

Oscar si chiese se davvero quella sarebbe stata la soluzione.

 _Sì, dannazione, ma…_

Solo un istante…

"All'Entrague?" – replicò Victor un poco sorpreso.

Oscar aveva aperto gli occhi e immediatamente la mente si era diretta ad elaborare una strategia per lasciare quel posto.

Istintivamente, quasi stupendosi lei stessa, quasi fosse tornata quella di un tempo quando combatteva contro se stessa, contro colei che avrebbe voluto cedere, mentre adesso voleva solo andarsene e riprendere la sua vita, caotica e sicura…

La sola che conoscesse.

"Perché?".

Victor Girodel dovette quasi mordersi il labbro, per non tradirsi e lasciar trapelare la delusione per la richiesta appena ricevuta ad infrangersi contro quel bacio lieve e adesso anche le sue mani tradivano il desiderio di spingersi un poco oltre, solo un poco, per concedere il sapore della consistenza di lei, appena lambita, sussurrata, per scacciare il dubbio che la concessione ricevuta fosse stata di rabbia e di paura e di disperazione…

Lui doveva sapere...

Si spinse verso di lei, raggiungendo il viso con le mani, appoggiandole piano per trattenerlo, quel tanto che gli avrebbe consentito di assaggiare di nuovo le labbra e questa volta d'indugiare certo ch'esse avrebbero risposto alla sincerità che lui bramava.

L'istinto contrasse i muscoli e Oscar indietreggiò un poco, sgranando gli occhi, senza respirare quasi, mentre lo sguardo diceva che no…

Lei non poteva andare oltre, perché, dannazione, non era quello che voleva e, dannazione, aveva ceduto ancora e ancora aveva illuso se stessa che quella fosse la soluzione migliore, la più semplice…

Afferrò le mani di Girodel e le staccò da se.

"Ci sono alcuni documenti che devo recuperare" – si giustificò freddamente distogliendo lo sguardo mentre anche il corpo adesso assumeva la posa rigida di chi ha dimenticato, di chi non vuole cedere di nuovo, di chi si sente in trappola.

"E sia…manderò qualcuno a prendere i tuoi documenti…" – s'affrettò ad obiettare Victor con una punta di velata insofferenza – "Anzi…faremo così…darò ordine che il tuo vestiario e i tuoi effetti personali vengano raccolti e riportati a casa. I documenti te li farò recapitare qui…così non ci saranno problemi. Non è davvero il caso che tu esca. Ieri è stata una giornata terribile e io ho temuto per la tua vita…".

Lo sguardo si sgranò attraversato dal dubbio…

Ci credeva che Victor Girodel fosse sincero e che in quel marasma anche lei avrebbe potuto lasciarci la pelle…

Gli occhi si spalancarono…

 _Dannazione…_

E André?

André l'aveva saputo che lei era viva?

Lui era lontano dal luogo dell'esplosione. Ce l'aveva destinato lei a Pont Neuf, per tenerlo lontano dalla folla…

Da sé…

Dio…

"I miei uomini…" – balbettò incerta ritrovandosi addosso lo sguardo gelido di Victor.

"Gli altri soldati sono tornati sani e salvi ai loro alloggi…" – rispose lui – "Esclusi…certo…esclusi quelli che non ce l'hanno fatta…".

Il quadro per Victor Girodel era completo. Non c'era altro da riferire, altro che potesse interessarle perché per lui quella vita non esisteva più.

"Va bene…ma si saranno chiesti che fine ho fatto…" – sorrise cinicamente lei per mascherare l'ansia anche se sapeva bene che a quegli avanzi di galera non sarebbe importato molto della sorte del loro comandante.

Anzi, forse, se lei avesse lasciato quella valle di lacrime…

"Sono stati informati che sei ancora viva se è questo che intendi" – proseguì Victor sempre più irritato.

"Tutti…lo sanno tutti?".

La voce si fece flebile e le forze parvero subire l'ennesimo colpo inferto dalla sua stessa ansia…

"Sì. Lo sanno tutti. Anche…anche André…il servo della tua famiglia!" – precisò Victor Girodel mantenendo gli occhi su di lei come a carpire l'effetto di quell'affondo.

Oscar li sollevò gli occhi sull'altro e nello sguardo l'immediata spirale di dissenso sfilò inconscia e tagliente.

L'appellativo dannatamente vero quanto tragicamente insultante la liberò finalmente da ogni dubbio, rimescolandosi nel sangue appena lenito dal sollievo e subito infuocato dalla repulsione verso l'uomo che si trovava di fronte.

Victor sorrise come a farle intendere che lui non aveva problemi ad esaudire qualsiasi sua richiesta e che non c'era niente di sbagliato a desiderare che una vecchia conoscenza di famiglia, seppur solo un servo a cui lei molto probabilmente era affezionata, fosse stato messo al corrente della sorte dell'antica padrona.

Il tagliente cinismo di quella sorta di magnanima concessione si piantò nella carne come un pugnale che arriva all'improvviso e ruba il respiro e poi si prende la vita.

Victor era un nobile, di alto lignaggio e di sani principi, e come tale ragionava e pensava ed agiva…

Oscar percepì l'abbandono dell'illusione d'essersi concessa solo per poche ore di pensare che quella sarebbe stata la soluzione migliore.

Sentì crescere dentro di sé il desiderio spasmodico di lasciare quel posto, il più presto possibile, rivedendo per un istante l'intenso ondeggiare della ragnatela scorta negli infissi dell'Orangerie, al Trianon, la preda piccola ed insignificante che si dibatteva nel disperato tantativo di liberarsi dall'abbraccio sincero e mortale che si era rivelato in tutta la sua contraddizione.

Si sentì improvvisamente sporca quasi avesse tradito qualcun altro oltre sé stessa.

E c'era un unico modo per sfuggire a quell'opprimente sensazione.

C'era un unico modo…

"Gradirei recuperare io stessa quelle carte. Sono documenti importanti…se andassero smarriti o qualcuno riuscisse a metterci le mani sopra…non mi fido di nessuno…non potrei mai permettermi di correre un simile rischio…" – affondò lei mantenendo lo sguardo lontano.

Ragioni più che logiche per una come lei…

Anche per uno come Victor.

Il dubbio era se lui se le sarebbe fatte bastare.

Una fitta al petto le impedì di essere più decisa.

Victor sospirò…

Nel respiro s'insinuava un'ennesima replica a quell'obiezione.

Oscar si voltò allora puntandogli addosso uno sguardo severo e tagliente.

"O la tua tolleranza è già esaurita?" – chiosò memore del bizzarro discorso che l'altro s'era permesso di tirar fuori nel bel mezzo della tempesta che li aveva inchiodati nella locanda poco fuori Versailles.

Victor Girodel si sentì punto nell'orgoglio: non fosse stato mai che quelle fossero solo parole per impreziosire un discorso ed ingraziarsi la fiducia della donna che amava.

Aveva sperato che quelle parole sarebbero bastate ma in quell'istante Victor Girodel dubitò del fatto che quella "tolleranza" l'avrebbe davvero avvicinato ad Oscar…

"Ascoltami…domani potrò accompagnarti all'Entrague…" – rispose e nella voce la magnanimità di chi si sforza d'esser tollerante.

Un giorno le chiedeva.

E Oscar sibilò a denti stretti, acconsentendo a quella dilazione. D'altra parte adesso ogni muscolo pareva dolere più del giorno prima e lei sapeva che solo a distanza di ore avrebbe potuto esser davvero certa di non aver ossa rotte o contusioni tali da costringerla ad arrendersi al riposo assoluto.

Si ritrasse nella penombra delle tende…

I sensi si richiusero su sé stessi in ascolto dei muscoli che pulsavano e dei rumori e delle voci che si rincorrevano nella testa…

Una su tutte…

 _Tu es à moi…_

La neve aveva preso a scendere più insistente adesso. I fiocchi asciutti e grandi roteavano sospinti da deboli aliti di vento mentre il cielo chiuso odorava di antico e lontano…

La prima nevicata dell'anno.

La luce già debole ed incerta avrebbe ceduto presto all'oscurità della tempesta, mentre la figuretta sottile camminava spedita, intabarrata nel mantello, il bordo del vestito fradicio, tenuto un poco su dalle dita strette alla stoffa, bianche di neve e di gelo.

La scia lieve segnava il percorso sul fondo viscido della strada.

Il via vai indaffarato dei parigini ondeggiava più lentamente del solito, come per scansare pozzanghere più grandi del solito, quasi che il freddo avesse intorpidito i muscoli, mentre ad uno ad uno si animavano i lampioncini ad illuminare le strade con anticipo sul consueto orario di accensione, per via del buio incombente e freddo.

Non si poteva lasciar correre altro tempo su quel bacio…

Diane se l'era ripetuto almeno mille volte perché sempre più intensamente il volto di André si era presentato nella testa, da quella notte, da quel passaggio talmente evanescente che pure era rimasto lì a bruciare, sulle labbra, come quando innavvertitamente ci s'avvicina alla brace e quella ti scotta e ti lascia il ricordo per giorni, rosso, fin quasi a far male.

Quel bacio era lì, sulle labbra e nella testa e lei a chiedersi che cosa fosse stato, se non un bacio, il suo primo bacio…

"Era solo…oh…che ho fatto!".

Non ci poteva credere neppure lei che quello fosse stato davvero un bacio…

Non che lei ci capisse un granchè.

Ma non era solo un bacio…

Quello era in fondo il primo che si era permessa di chiedere, sì, perché era stata lei, proprio lei, a volerlo quel bacio…

Non era stato come tutte le altre volte in cui li aveva scansati tutti disgustata, quei baci, pretesi dai mascalzoni del suo quartiere che avevano preso a correrle dietro da quando le gonne del vestito s'erano allungate.

Quasi che una volta coperte, le gambe di una donna diventassero più interessanti di quando le ginocchia erano ben in vista anche se sbucciate o sporche.

"Io devo…parlargli…" – si era detta alla fine Diane quella sera e allora aveva preso il coraggio a due mani ed era corsa dalla padrona e aveva chiesto di poter uscire un po' prima per via di alcune commissioni che la madre le aveva chiesto.

Non aveva più rivisto André…

E lei proprio non ci stava a galleggiare in quella sorta di sospensione.

E poi chissà che aveva pensato lui.

Là sotto, nel buio gelato di quel passaggio scuro…

André era così diverso da tutti e Diane voleva vederlo e…

E che diavolo gli avrebbe detto?

Che le piaceva?

Che quel bacio era lì, sulle labbra, ogni ora che era trascorsa da che se l'erano scambiato?

Diane voleva rivederlo il viso di André alla luce e non solo immaginarselo come era accaduto al buio, là sotto, e da quel momento s'erano rincorsi nella testa sensazioni e respiri…

Diane era lì, adesso, in attesa, nell'atrio dell'hotel, mentre si sentiva addosso le occhiate dei soldati che andavano e venivano, e i sorrisini e le gomitate che si scambiavano.

André era diverso.

André era un po' come Alain…

Beh…

Non proprio come Alain!

Il cuore si aprì mentre Diane lo vide scendere il suo André per le scale e corse al suo viso, unico particolare che adesso voleva osservare.

Le mani strette nelle mani…

Voleva vedere se anche ad André era accaduta la stessa cosa, pensare a quel bacio, pensarla e chiedersi che cosa fosse stato, oltre ad essere un bacio beninteso.

André non sembrò sorpreso di vederla, ma il cuore si era dilaniato in quelle ore al pensiero che tutto stava scorrendo troppo in fretta e aver amato una persona per vent'anni non si poteva cancellare così, all'istante…

"Volevo vederti…" – esordì Diane avvicinandosi – "Ma non qui. Non voglio che mio fratello salti fuori e…mi faccia una sua solita ramanzina…".

"Lui è di sopra…se vuoi possiamo andare…".

André indicò una stanza attigua all'atrio dell'hotel.

Ci entrò dentro, era buia e nell'aria il sentore della cenere del camino appena spento, aspra e calda.

"Mi crederai una bambina…sciocca e ignorante come mi considera mio fratello…"- esordì Diane balbettando ed abbassando lo sguardo.

Era buio lì dentro…

Ecco…

E lei di nuovo si trovò a non riuscire a leggere nello sguardo dell'altro…

"Lui non pensa questo…e nemmeno io…" – si affrettò a correggerla André.

"L'altra notte…"…

Nemmeno lei, nemmeno lei era riuscita ad attendere un altro giorno.

Un giorno intero…

Aveva saggiato la tenuta delle gambe, aveva forzato l'equilibrio a ritornare vigile e saldo, aveva raccolto le idee e poi aveva chiesto a Girodel di anticipare il rientro all'hotel.

Istintivamente Oscar aveva capito di essersi spinta troppo oltre, fino a ritrovarsi immersa nella discreta corte dell'ufficiale, alimentata a dismisura da quell'istantaneo abbraccio concesso forse perché lei s'era sentita dilaniata dal furioso combattimento contro i fantasmi dell'esplosione.

Cedere altro terreno…

Fosse stato anche uno sguardo, per lei sarebbe stata la fine.

Era questo che sentiva e non poteva essere questa la sola sensazione percepibile, là dove il cuore avesse deciso di cessare la ricerca di sé e dell'altro, chiunque esso fosse stato, e neppure là dove non ci fossero stati altri che sé stessa.

L'istinto l'ebbe vinta sul desiderio di farla finita…

L'istinto la portò di nuovo a combattere, nemmeno sapeva per cosa e nella testa si fece strada un pensiero che rodeva, costellato dei volti dei giovani che si erano persi per sempre in quella mattinata di luce e di morte.

La carrozza che la riportava all'Entrague era scortata da quattro soldati.

Victor seduto davanti a lei non l'osservava neppure.

Non sorrise mai, nè disse nulla.

La tolleranza a parole doveva costargli molta fatica.

Anche di questo Oscar se ne rese conto.

E nella testa si fece strada il dubbio di non farcela…

Victor Girodel, nel giro di poche ore, era tornato ad essere un nemico mansueto, suadente, cortese.

Colui che avrebbe risolto le sue contraddizioni, colui che l'avrebbe sollevata dal pensiero di quella vita in bilico.

In poche parole, un nemico.

Nello stesso momento in cui lo aveva compreso, in quello stesso momento, Oscar aveva deciso che quelle contraddizioni sarebbero rimaste per sempre dentro di lei e nessuno le avrebbe risolte e nessuno l'avrebbe sollevata da esse.

Nemmeno dal durissimo proposito che si era imposta di perseguire laddove fosse riuscita a tornare alla propria vita.

"Maledizione!" – imprecò debolmente mentre ascoltava i propri passi seguiti a poca distanza da quelli dei soldati della Guardia Reale e da quelli di Girodel.

Lui le stava accanto.

Era entrato nell'hotel seguendola a distanza, ma aveva lasciato un uomo di guardia fuori e agli altri aveva ordinato di piazzarsi davanti alla scala che dava al piano superiore.

Pareva in tutto e per tutto un vero e proprio drappello destinato a proteggere chissà quale personaggio eccellente…

Forse Girodel aveva intuito di non poter far altro per proteggere sé stesso dall'istinto che si stava risvegliando dentro di lei.

Non la lasciava un istante e Oscar iniziò a temere che le maniere caute di Victor fossero in realtà solo un pretesto per tenerla sotto controllo ed impedirle di tornare alla sua vita, ai suoi uomini, ai suoi compiti…

Rabbrividì e si chiuse ancora di più nel mantello, incerta sul da farsi.

La mente tornò lentamente ad imporle gesti e pensieri ed azioni consuete, come era stato da tutta una vita.

"Non era necessario far venire i soldati…" – sibilò severa.

"Le strade sono pericolose dopo quanto è accaduto l'altro ieri…è mio dovere proteggerti…io aspetto qui…fai pure con comodo…" – chiosò lui e nel tono l'istintivo intento di mantenere la calma di fronte ad uno scenario non del tutto inconsueto se si pensava alla protagonista ma proprio per questo assolutamente incerto.

 _Il ragno evidentemente non aveva troppa foga o fame di gettarsi sulla sua preda_ …

 _La ragnatela sarebbe stata troppo insidiosa da spezzare…tutta da sola…_

Nel passo frettoloso e deciso lo sguardo si sollevò incrociando quello del piccolo Mòse che per un istante rimase lì imbambolato e perso, quasi avesse visto un fantasma.

Il bambino si precipitò giù dalle scale tanta fu la foga che animò le gambette nel riconoscerla, correndole incontro, con le lacrime agli occhi.

Quasi cadde in ginocchio davanti a lei, se non fosse stato che Oscar si chinò riuscendo ad afferrarlo in tempo ad evitargli una sonora botta contro il pavimento.

Una fitta lancinante percorse la spalla sinistra. Evidentemente l'esplosione aveva lasciato più danni di quanto lei avesse immaginato.

Si sentiva stanca ed infastidita anche se comprendeva che se un uomo ama una donna, e se quell'uomo era Victor Girodel e quella donna era lei, era inevitabile che adesso lei, proprio lei e soltanto lei, si trovasse lì, strettamente sorvegliata, quasi prigioniera del disperato tentativo di quell'uomo di evitare che la donna che amava si cacciasse di nuovo nei guai e ci rimettesse addirittura la vita.

Un'altra contraddizione…

"Potresti aiutarmi?" – bisbigliò Oscar avvicinandosi all'orecchio di Mòse.

Il bambino annuì e un lampo gli corse negli occhi.

Improvvisamente complice di un destino comune…

Anche lui a dirsi che finalmente qualcuno nella vita era suo…

 _Tu es à moi…_

Mademoiselle era sua, anche se forse si sarebbe potuto dire esattamente il contrario.

Mòse apparteneva a lei, ecco qual'era la verità.

Non aveva importanza…

Erano circondati dai soldati della Guardia Reale.

Girodel impaziente attendeva che quei documenti venissero recuperati.

Poi avrebbe riaccompagnato Oscar nella sua casa, oltre Place de Vendome e lì finalmente quella farsa sarebbe terminata…

Un'altra contraddizione…

"Puoi cercare…" – continuò Oscar sottovoce rivolta a Mòse.

Il bambino si rialzò in un istante e si scansò tanto che Oscar indietreggiò incerta se l'altro avesse compreso quello che nemmeno aveva avuto il tempo di dirgli.

"Sarà fatto mademoiselle!" – gridò Mòse schizzando via come una lepre.

"Ma… aspetta…".

Oscar si sollevò osservando l'altro sparire al piano superiore.

Poi decise di salire anche lei nella mansarda.

Il suo piano non prevedeva che nessuna Guardia Reale le stesse alle calcagna e che nessun altro, eccetto i suoi uomini…

André era silenzioso, immerso nella penombra della stanza dalla quale piano piano emergeva la figura piccola di Diane, davanti a lui, con gli occhi volti verso di lui, mentre le parole stentavano ad uscire, forse perché Diane non era abituata a discorrere di sentimenti e baci e regole amorose e forse sperava sarebbe stato lui, da buon cavaliere, a toglierla dall'imbarazzo di spiegare ed offrire spiegazioni a quanto era accaduto.

E André ci aveva pensato davvero a quanto era accaduto e sarebbe toccato a lui parlare, anticipare le parole di Diane…

Il punto era che nemmeno sapeva cosa si aspettasse lei?

O meglio…

Era il fatto di chiederselo - a cosa mai lei poteva aver pensato di quel bacio - che la diceva lunga sullo stato d'incertezza o di _disarmante certezza_ di quel frangente.

Se davvero Diane aveva pensato che quel bacio poteva significare altro…

André non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato.

Ma c'era che lui si era sentito sollevato, istintivamente perduto volendo perdersi, istintivamente attratto dall'ignoto della tentazione volendo lasciarsi attrarre e vincere.

Fu sono un istante, il tempo di rammentare quell'incedere caldo, umido, sensuale di una bocca incerta ma terribilmente piena e fulgida nella sua istintiva innocenza…

André si era ritrovato a colmare un vuoto solo suo e di nessun altro e di cui solo lui doveva scontare le conseguenze.

Nelle ore successive all'esplosione i soldati erano stati informati che il comandante era vivo ma non era certo se sarebbe tornato.

E questo aveva scaraventato André giù in un abisso, ritrovandosi lui, come sempre gli accadeva sempre più spesso, impreparato all'idea che davvero tutto fosse finito.

Ma scacciare un dolore infliggendole un altro ad una persona come Diane, non era proprio il caso…

Un sospiro più fondo.

"Diane ascolta…".

"No, aspetta André. Ascoltami tu. Io…io non ho mai avuto un fidanzato…non so come ci si comporta in certe situazioni…".

Diane iniziò a balbettare…

L'appellativo "fidanzato" le era uscito dalla bocca forse senza l'intenzione di stigmatizzarne il ruolo, perché Diane era sì ingenua ma non certo al punto da pensare che un bacio li avrebbe resi ufficialmente fidanzati…

Un bacio, cosa poteva essere e diventare nella vita di una giovane donna che non aveva mai conosciuto l'amore ma solo il triste dubbio che qualcuno volesse prendersi lei e basta, per divertirsi e basta?

Ecco che cos'era accaduto…

André era così diverso e questo agli occhi di Diane era già sufficiente e lei s'era lasciata attrarre dentro un terreno sconosciuto, un mondo terribilmente attraente e vivo e sensuale…

Nel fondo del cuore, un battito si perse, al pensiero che…

"Diane…".

L'altra corresse il tiro, ma sentiva che il respiro stava iniziando a mancare: "Non dovevo fare ciò che ho fatto. Però…beh…ecco io l'ho fatto e…".

Come a dire… _io sono stata avventata, ma tu non sei certo stato da meno…_

L'incertezza di André la spinse a proseguire: "Aspetta…io…io vorrei dirti che sono felice di averti incontrato. Davvero…sei la prima persona, dopo mio fratello, che mi tratta con gentilezza…".

"Sarebbe impossibile il contrario…" – si schernì André sempre più contratto.

L'altra s'irrigidì un poco.

"Oh…allora vuoi dire che…sì…insomma…che mi hai trattato con gentilezza solo perché lo merito? Tutto qui?".

Diane era una giovane semplice. Davvero…

Talmente semplice da essere quasi disarmante nella sua ingenuità.

"No…" – si schernì André e nella testa il pensiero di cosa sarebbe accaduto se il cuore non gli avesse smesso di battere nel petto, come non accadeva da anni, da quando quel cuore aveva smesso di battere, per adagiarsi in un incedere sempre uguale a sé stesso, ritmico e calmo.

Senza accenni di sorpresa, senza tuffi…

Non aveva mai preteso nulla per sé, se non le spalle voltate contro di lui, i capelli sciolti al vento, il profilo duro, severo, la voce severa…

Non aveva preteso nulla che questo e questo fino a quel momento era stato tutto…

Non avesse mai incontrato Diane, forse tutto sarebbe stato come allora, come sempre…

Un istante…

Stava accadendo, invece, in quel momento e André si chiese, in un dannato istante, se poteva davvero cedere a quel battito instabile e vivo ed imboccare finalmente una via, quella via, semplice e sicura…

Non occorreva che un respiro, che un passo, che un gesto…

Gli sarebbe bastato allungare la mano, appoggiarla sulla spalla di Diane…

Non sapeva se si era innamorato di lei, non lo sapeva perché lui non si era mai innamorato di nessuno.

Amava Oscar, da una vita e l'avrebbe sempre amata, per tutto il resto della sua vita.

Ma, dannazione, che vita sarebbe stata quella?

E neppure sapeva se anche Diane fosse davvero innamorata di lui o se quel bacio fosse stato solo il desiderio sordo di un gesto proibito, compiuto d'istinto, tra le braccia di qualcuno che non le avrebbe fatto del male e che non avrebbe mai ceduto all'analogo istinto di prendersi tutto…

E se Diane invece avesse voluto davvero questo?

Cedere e basta. Senza pensarci più…

"No…".

Non ci avrebbe creduto neppure lui di ritrovarsi così dannatamente impacciato, alla sua età, di fronte ad una giovane che non ne sapeva poi molto più di lui, ma che pure pareva chiedere davvero di non lasciare quella via, decisa a comprendere che ne sarebbe stato di loro…

"Monsieur!".

Senza fiato la voce di Mòse rieccheggiò per tutto l'albergo.

La porta della stanza in cui erano alloggiati i cinque Soldati della Guardia si aprì e Alain si ritrovò davanti la faccia rossa e quasi allucinata di Mòse.

"Che c'è?".

"Dov'è Monsieur André?".

"Non è qui moccioso, che vuoi da lui?".

"Oh…accidenti…lei lo sta cercando! Lo so che mademoiselle sta cercando monsieur!" – esclamò il bambino scattando all'indietro e mettendosi a correre giù per le scale.

"Chi sta cercando chi?" – chiese Lasalle alle spalle di Alain.

Lui tirò un respiro più fondo, sgranando lo sguardo avanti a sé.

"Dannazione…quella donna…dev'essere lei…il nostro comandante è tornato!" – blaterò voltandosi e ritrovandosi addosso lo sguardo degli altri.

"Quella…quella…è tornata davvero?" – gli fece eco ancora più dietro Voltaire e nello stomaco l'assurda incertezza di non trovar traccia d'insofferenza a quella notizia – "Allora è vero che è viva! E io che credevo che questa volta fossimo riusciti a cavarcela di torno!".

"Ahhh…che diavolo! Che altro vorrà da noi?" – ghignò Romanov – "Ma quella non lo vuol proprio capire che a comandarci si rischia la pelle!".

"Sco…sco…scommetto che ti…ti…ti sarebbe dispiaciuto!" – gongolò Lasalle raggiante permettendosi di dare al soldataccio una gomitata nelle costole.

"Cretino…no…non…" – blaterò l'altro poco convinto.

"Ah…ah…" – rise Lasalle – "Lo sapevo…non ti dispiace affatto che il nostro comandante sia tornata!".

Il giovane soldato s'infilò i pantaloni dell'uniforme in fretta e furia e si rivestì di tutto punto quasi attendesse gli ordini che precedono una battaglia.

Mòse correva ovunque...

Aprendo stanze, percorrendo i corridoi dei piani dell'hotel.

Era finito persino nell'ala opposta dell'albergo e poi era ritornato giù al piano terra, gli occhi spalancati e il fiato corto…

La porta della stanza attigua all'atrio di spalancò e Andrè corse allo sguardo allucinato di Mòse.

Il bambino in un istante gli afferrò il braccio tirandolo con forza.

Gli occhi brillavano di nuovo, quasi lucidi, quasi avessero parlato per lui.

"Mademoiselle è tornata e vuole vedere voi!" – ansimò quasi senza respirare.

"Oscar…".

"E' tornata…" – replicò Diane e nella voce un insolito tremore, ancestrale si sarebbe detto, se lei avesse mai provato nella vita simili sensazioni.

Un nome capace di spezzare quel filo invisibile che si era intessuto lì, nel buio della stanza, mentre lei aveva preso davvero a cercare una risposta, ad attendenderla perché allora c'era una risposta.

André rimase immobile, il respiro si annullò per un istante, mentre si sentiva trascinato fuori dal bambino…

Le labbra lo sussurrarono il nome di lei che si espandeva nella testa e rimbombava e sovrastava le parole di Diane.

"E' tornata" – replicò d'istinto la giovane di nuovo tra sé e sé non sapendo se essere felice, perché in fondo quella donna aveva fatto molto per lei, oppure…

Corse al volto di André che aveva preso a fissarla a sua volta ma era come se nemmeno la vedesse. Mentre l'ultima domanda scorsa tra loro era rimasta lì, impigliata in quel destino beffardo che si divertiva di nuovo a cambiare trama rivelando un tessuto nuovamente oscuro ed inimmaginabile.

"Devo andare…" – chiosò André imboccando la porta in un istante – "Scusami…Diane…".

Anche Diane si mosse allora, altrettanto velocemente, allungandosi in un guizzo ed afferrando la mano di André, come allora, come là sotto, nel passage…

 _Tu es à moi…_

Pochi passi ed entrambi si ritrovarono addosso lo sguardo severo e cupo di Victor Girodel.

L'uomo li squadrò impassibile.

Troppo preso dal pensiero che stesse accadendo qualcosa.

Troppo stranito alla vista, l'ennesima, di quel servo che lo guardò a sua volta e gli passò oltre imboccando le scale dietro gli ordini secchi e pigolanti di Mòse.

André si costrinse a non cedere ad altri dubbi…

Oscar era lì…

Era tornata.

Questo era quanto e questo era tutto.

Ma per Victor Girodel, la scena non si snodò altrettanto velocemente.

Quanto invece bastò a quel piccolo tarlo, pungente e malefico di proseguire nel suo insistente incedere, mordendo la coscienza ed affondando ancora di più nel pensiero corrotto dalle immagini davanti a Palace Royale.

André…

Dannazione quell'uomo era lì, allora, e Girodel non potè non correre alla spiacevole sensazione che la presenza dell'altro gli riportava.

Non c'era niente da fare…

Nemmeno l'ufficiale si sarebbe mai aspettato di ritrovarsi così, dannatamente in bilico, incerto…

E la sua supremazia di nobile cortese erosa dall'idea che nell'altro si riassumessero in realtà i lati oscuri che opprimevano le azioni ed i convincimenti di lei, di Oscar…

Come se la presenza di André, da sempre accanto a lei, adesso si rivelasse sotto un'altra luce e da essa derivassero i dubbi e l'incapacità di lei di cedere alla nuova vita che le era stata proposta.

C'era dell'altro allora…

La porta della mansarda era aperta…

André entrò, il fiato sospeso e le spalle di lei a girarsi piano mentre lui avrebbe voluto…

Non si accorse che Diane gli era dietro.

Nella corsa le mani si erano slacciate, ma la giovane aveva proseguito con lui, ingenuamente spingendosi fin lì.

E Andrè si accorse che Diane era lì, dietro di lui, proprio dallo sguardo di Oscar, spesso freddo ed indecifrabile ma sempre dannatamente diretto, che si sgranò prima fissandosi su di lui e poi correndo alla giovane, poco dietro.

Una presenza inconsueta, inaspettata, difficilmente comprensibile nonostante tutto.

Oscar non potè non correre alla spiacevole sensazione che la figura dell'altra le riportava.

Un colpo improvviso, come il morso d'un serpentello che poi fugge via e lascia il dubbio se esso sia velenoso o meno.

Risuonava dentro di sé il sentore delle sue mani sui polsi, ed assieme il corpo di lui, vicino, incombente, forte…

Quel sogno adesso aveva un volto, una voce, un incedere preciso che Oscar faticava ad accettare.

Anche Diane ricambiò lo sguardo.

All'apparenza si sarebbe detta sollevata alla vista di colei che tanto aveva fatto per il suo bene…

Ma…

Ora non erano sole e André non era più solo un nome, entità astratta di cui parlare.

Diane rimase sulla porta, non accorgendosi d'essersi spinta inavvertitamente troppo oltre. Non l'aveva ancora intravisto quel limite…

"Come stai?" – si affrettò a chiedere André.

Non ottenne risposta immediata, quasi che Oscar dovesse davvero pensarci.

"Meglio…" balbettò poi tentando di addomesticare la voce. Lo sguardo non riusciva a concentrarsi su di lui, ma corse a quello della piccola Diane che sorrise debolmente, in una sorta d'innata riconoscenza che pure adesso pareva iniziare ad incrinarsi.

Il rispetto verso i padroni, verso i superiori…

Forse Diane si appigliò a quello per giustificare la conversazione troncata così freddamente e velocemente da Andrè che poi era corso via.

Ugualmente, anche l'appiglio dell'intento vagheggiato da Oscar quella mattina per riuscire ad uscire da Palace Girodel s'impose in tutta la sua urgenza.

Qualunque appiglio sarebbe stato utile…

Oscar si ritrovò incredula, lei stessa, a quell'idea che adesso rimbalzava nella testa e colpiva i sensi e…

"André ho bisogno del tuo aiuto" – mormorò piano.

Quasi senza pensare al gesto, istintivamente l'afferrò per la manica della giacca e lo tirò dentro, lontano dalla porta, lontano da Diane. Sviò definitivamente lo sguardo dalla ragazza e si avvicinò al viso di André.

E lui rimase lì ad ascoltare il profumo del viso, la consistenza della pelle, vicina, calda…

A percepire il tono della voce, come sempre deciso…

 _Che diavolo vuoi adesso?_ – si chiese immobile – _Sei tornata…_

Una come Oscar, una con le sue contraddizioni, la sua testardaggine….

André si riebbe, immediatamente.

Si costrinse a pensare a Diane, forzando il corpo ed i muscoli a scivolare ancora su quelli di lei, piccola e coraggiosa, che l'aveva baciato, e adesso, solo adesso, lui iniziava a comprendere cosa fosse stato quel bacio.

Forse nemmeno Diane poteva sapere cosa era riuscita a fare con quel semplice gesto.

Per la prima volta nella sua vita André si ritrovava in bilico di fronte a sè stesso, di fronte a due universi così diversi e distinti.

Il suo passato, severo, certo, immodificabile…

E l'altro…

L'altro recava con sé l'impercettibile odore del futuro, incerto, lieve, vivo…

La voce di Oscar lo colpì.

"Sono morti diversi giovani…" – esordì lei.

"Lo so…sei dei nostri e tre soldati…".

"So già tutto. Devo andare dalle famiglie di quei giovani…".

"Cosa?".

"Mi hai capito. Quello che è accaduto è terribile. Quelle famiglie non devono restare sole. Non devono pensare che i loro figli sono morti per niente. Non me lo perdonerei mai…".

Oscar tremava. La voce imperiosa risuonava dentro il corpo che ad André parve improvvisamente ancora più magro e dissolto ed incrinato…

"Certo ti capisco…se vuoi posso venire con te…".

 _E' per questo che sei tornata allora? E' giusto. E' degno di te…_

"Non basterebbe…" – continuò lei e negli occhi una luce cupa, quasi cinica.

Doveva spezzare i fili di quella ragnatela…

Che adesso pareva ancora più solida e beffarda di quanto lei stessa avrebbe mai potuto immaginare.

Tutti i fili…

"Cosa vuoi dire?".

"Non ho tempo di spiegarti adesso. Torna giù e dì ad Alain e agli altri che devono accompagnarci…".

André la guardò allora e la vide…

La sua Oscar…

Con le sue contraddizioni e la sua lineare incapacità di sottrarsi alle responsabilità della vita che si era imposta di condurre.

Andrè arretrò di qualche passo e voltandosi si ritrovò lo sguardo di Diane addosso.

Ora la giovane pareva aver compreso che per lei il tempo era finito e che non c'era altro spazio o pensiero che le sarebbero stati dedicati, almeno in quel momento.

"Diane…".

L'altra annuì e André scomparve nel corridoio.

Oscar si affrettò a prevenire altri gesti o parole inaspettate che lei non voleva assolutamente ascoltare.

Non sapeva il perché ma tanto sentiva e a tanto si risolse.

"Vostro fratello sta bene?" – chiese immaginando che Diane fosse lì _anche_ per Alain.

"Sì…lui sta bene. E' dispiaciuto per quello che è accaduto ai suoi compagni…" – rispose Diane a bassa voce.

L'insolita durezza del tono dell'interlocutrice mise definitivamente termine a quell'incontro.

"E' bene che tornite a casa al più presto. Si sta facendo buio e…".

"Oui mademoiselle…avete ragione".

Oscar corse al viso di Diane e l'altra si ritrovò addosso, per la prima volta, due occhi freddi ed indagatori.

Gelosi si sarebbe detto, se la giovane Diane avesse saputo già cosa fosse la gelosia.

"Con il vostro permesso…".

Diane fece un inchino e uscì anche lei dalla stanza.

Non voleva comunque che Alain sapesse che lei era venuta fin lì. Il fratello non avrebbe accettato scuse vane e lei avrebbe rischiato di scoprirsi…

Il vago sentore, incombente e cupo, di un sentimento nuovo iniziava a farsi strada nella testa, assieme all'incertezza che mai era stata compagna del suo agire…

La giovane sgaiattolò via in fretta, osservando di sbieco i soldati che attendevano nell'atrio dell'hotel.

Victor Girodel in spasmodica attesa nell'atrio era diventato un ostacolo.

Oscar le voleva le sue contraddizioni.

Tutte…

E Victor Girodel aveva creduto, in effetti, che l'accondiscendenza e la calma e la perseveranza avrebbero avuto ragione della risolutezza della donna che lui amava e che lui solo sarebbe stato in grado di stare al suo fianco per aiutarla a risolvere i dubbi e le contraddizioni della sua vita.

A toglierla dai guai…

Quando Victor Girodel sollevò lo sguardo vide scendere la donna che amava, chiusa nella sua uniforme blu, appena intravista da sotto il mantello scuro, scortata da cinque Soldati della Guardia armati di tutto punto, quasi stessero partendo per la guerra.

E comprese che tutta la tolleranza e l'accoglienza e la benevolenza di quella notte agitata e fredda, in reltà non erano servite a nulla.

L'eco del bacio si dissolse nel silenzioso incedere dei cinque soldati che scortavano il loro comandante, come il calore dell'abbraccio disperso del corpo di lei che adesso lo fissava muta, fredda, anzi cinicamente lucida nell'intento di sfuggire alla corte serrata…

Solo il tempo di cogliere lo sguardo impassibile dell'uomo che era stato accanto ad Oscar da tutta una vita, il soldato André Grandier, e che adesso era lì, al suo fianco, di nuovo.

"Oscar…".

"Maggiore…Victor…ti ringrazio per quello che hai fatto per me, ma oggi temo di avere altri impegni…assolutamente urgenti. Ci vedremo presto…".

Il saluto militare…

Girodel quasi non riuscì a sollevare la mano mentre si vide oltrepassare da lei, da Oscar, che s'infilava con noncuranza i guanti e si sistemava il bavero del mantello e poi sollevava il cappuccio sul capo.

Tra gli altri soldati che la seguivano Victor Girodel si ritrovò a pensare che André era sempre stato solo e soltanto un servo della famiglia Jaryaies, eppure era sempre accanto a lei, ad Oscar.

Era scontato fosse così, nondimeno tale visione divenne improvvisamente dirompente, nuova, quasi blasfema nella sua incombenza e finì per piantarsi come lama insinuata nella testa e nel cuore.

Una gelosia sottile, impalpabile ed assurda si sollevò ad annebbiare i pensieri.

Fino a quel momento Girodel aveva pensato di dover combattere contro l'indole di Oscar, la sua educazione "liberale" i suoi modi diretti e schietti che difficilmente lui avrebbe immaginato imbrigliati dalla potestà di un padre, figurarsi quella di un marito.

Ma non aveva mai fatto caso a quella presenza silenziosa e stabile, che poteva diventare un ostacolo alla nuova vita che Oscar avrebbe dovuto intraprendere.

André era stato un servitore fedele…

E poteva essere benissimo che Oscar non avrebbe mai tollerato di privarsi della sua compagnia…

Girodel vide uscire, il gruppetto.

Un moto di rabbia lo percorse ai sorrisetti ironici dei Soldati della Guardia gongolanti di averla fatta a quelli della Guardia Reale, nella malsana e vuota rivalità che da sempre correva tra i due corpi di guardia.

Faceva freddo quella sera a Parigi.

Era tardi…

Oscar scomparve nella nebbia fitta, mentre a cavallo decise di dirigersi verso i quartieri più poveri della città.

I suoi soldati conoscevano le case dove abitavano i giovani morti nell'esplosione.

Non aveva bisogno di sapere altro, se non riuscire a trovare le parole adatte a contenere lo strazio ed il dolore delle famiglie che sarebbe andata ad incontrare.

Un'altra contraddizione che però, questa volta, colpì e s'insinuò nella testa e nel cuore dei soldati che le facevano da scorta.

Almeno di quelli che parevano aver intuito la contraddizione che si agitava nell'anima e nei pensieri del loro comandante e che si sorpresero nell'osservare quel gesto di rispetto e pietà che mai avevano visto compiere dai comandanti che fino ad allora si erano avvicendati a capo della Guardia Metropolitana.

Nobilucoli da strapazzo saccenti e boriosi a cui non era mai importato nulla dei soldati che morivano e delle famiglie che restavano sole.

Poteva essere allora, davvero, che la sincerità di quella donna fosse autentica e non solo dettata dall'intento di accattivarsi il favore dei suoi soldati?

Quelli che si permettevano persino di insidiare le sorelle, le fidanzate quando queste venivano in visita nella caserma, quasi fossero bestie di cui approfittare…

Ci avevano anche provato a pensare che quella donna se la facesse con quel moccioso…

Perché quella visione disgusosa aveva il pregio di riempire più facilmente ed appagare lo smisurato rancore che i Soldati della Guardia, gente del popolo, non poteva non nutrire verso gli aristocratici.

Ma più il tempo passava e più quella visione perdeva consistenza e più nella testa dei soldati cresceva la rabbia di ritrovarsi disarmati e disorientati senza appigli degni dell'intento di farla fuori, "quella"!

"Che razza di donna!" – imprecò contrariato Romanov, grattandosi la testa.

"Taci imbecille!" – gli fece eco Voltaire.

Nessuno dei due voleva cedere all'idea che Oscar François de Jarjayes fosse diversa dagli altri nobili…

Ma "quella" pareva troppo diversa…

E per questo pericolosa…

Nessuna contaminazione…

Nessun cedimento…

Nessuna pietà…

Questo passò per la testa di Vincent Sabin quando alcuni compagni gli riferirono che il loro comandante era ancora vivo.

Era viva davvero quella donna!

Un calcio ben assestato alla sedia che volò via…

I soldati intorno schivavano il pericolo e imprecavano contro di lui perché si desse una calmata…

"Bene…vorrà dire che farò tutto da solo!" – blaterò tra sé e sé l'uomo diventato paonazzo dalla rabbia di non essere riuscito nell'intento di ammazzare il suo comandante.

E per di più "quella" stava facendo visita alle famiglie dei soldati morti nell'esplosione del Louvre.

 _Che arrogante e disgustosa pietà_ – si disse Vincent sempre più convinto che il suo piano dovesse subire una brusca accelerazione.

"Incastrerò quella miserabile aristocratica in maniera tale che non esisterà un solo Soldato della Guardia in tutta Parigi che non vorrà farle la pelle! Mi basta poco…devo solo averla tra le mani…".

Il percorso tortuoso e macabro del piano di Vincent Sabin faceva leva sulle regole che imperavano nei bassifondi di Parigi, dalle bettole ai bordelli d'infimo ordine, dalle casupole sfatte incastrate sotto i ponti della città, alle raffinate sale che accoglievano nobili di alto rango, seppure spiantati e senza ormai il becco di un quattrino.

Non c'era età, non c'era sesso, non c'era condizione sociale che fosse esentata da quelle regole, spietate e ciniche.

Quelle regole toccavano tutti e tutti, se volevano sopravvivere, dovevano sottomettersi ad esse.

Una nobile, contessa, aristocratica, per quanto abile con la spada e la pistola, con le parole ed i silenzi, con la severità dello sguardo e l'integrità morale della sua indole, non avrebbe fatto eccezione…

Vincent Sabin aveva ricevuto carta bianca nell'incarico di far fuori il comandante dei Soldati della Guardia.

Nemmeno sapeva chi fosse quello che glielo aveva ordinato.

Se uno dei ribelli o qualche aristocratico rancoroso o chissà chi altro…

Ciò che l'importava era che l'intento del famigerato latore di quell'ordine corrispondeva esattamente al suo stesso intendimento fin dal primo giorno in cui il loro comandante aveva messo piede in caserma.

Questo avrebbe consentito a Vincent Sabin di fare tutto ciò che voleva, di servirsi di chiunque e di far fuori chiunque avesse avuto la necessità di ammazzare, pur di portare a termine quel compito.

Nella testa il pensiero di non lasciarsi sfuggire l'occasione di godersi l'inaspettata fortuna di avere tra le mani quel dannato moccioso che tanto pareva affezionato a quella donna.

Lei, prima o poi, gli sarebbe capitata a tiro…

Forse quella sera stessa.

Quella sera stessa…

Vincent Sabin era un uomo ben piazzato ma capace di mimetizzarsi tra la folla di avventori.

Alla Comedie Italien intravide Claude Silvien e il rituale si ripetè di nuovo forse in maniera ancora più atroce e disumana della volta precedente.

Claude Silvien quella sera non ebbe scampo.

Claude Silvien quella sera pensò che sarebbe morto se non avesse fatto ciò che Vincent Sabin gli aveva già ordinato di fare…

 _Trovare Mòse…_

 _E farsi indicare da quel moccioso la strada per arrivare da quella donna…_

Adesso Vincent Sabin non aveva più tempo da perdere e questo pensò bene di farlo capire all'altro, alla sua maniera.

Non riuscì ad urlare Claude, schiacciato contro il muro della stanzetta buia e fetida, mentre neppure riusciva a chiudere la bocca, le dita dell'uomo che gli stava addosso, infilate dentro, fin quasi nella gola, per farlo soffocare ed impedirgli di chiedere aiuto e divincolarsi e fuggire.

 _Adesso il soldato non avrebbe perso di vista l'altro neppure per un istante…_

 _Il tempo di cercare Mòse e il moccioso avrebbe fatto il suo dovere se non voleva finire nella Senna._

Al resto ci avrebbe pensato lui, Vincent Sabin.

Al soldato occorreva una contraddizione, l'ennesima, la più spietata, da sbattere in faccia ai suoi compagni…

Gli bastava solo una piccola e dirompente contraddizione…

Una donna apparentemente generosa che sotto quella generosità nascondeva null'altro che l'intento di avere per se un ragazzino dei bassi fondi, uno che non interessava a nessuno, solo, disperato, incapace di rifiutare i favori pretesi con la forza del potere e l'arroganza del denaro.

"Hai capito bene quello che devi fare?" – chiese il soldato con rabbia tirando Claude per i capelli e buttandolo a terra.

L'altro quasi soffocava e annuì mentre le lacrime scendevano e nemmeno sapeva perché.

Vincent si sollevò e gli diede un calcio.

"Ti starò addosso…".

Un solo dirompente pensiero…

Vendicare se stesso e quell'insulsa vita che si spezzava dentro di lui, ogni volta che i suoi muscoli si contraevano bruciati dal dolore di essere violati e torturati e fatti apezzi e dissolti, da mani sporche, ruvide, che s'insinuavano dentro di lui e non gli lasciavano scampo.

Non ce l'aveva la forza di ribellarsi a quel soldato…

Ma di rovesciare addosso al moccioso la rabbia, si…

"Questa sera…" – bofonchiò Sabin tornando verso di lui – "Lo farai uscire con un pretesto…e poi ce lo terremo stretto finchè non sarà il momento giusto…".

Claude Silvien annuì di nuovo…

*verde

47


	18. Volare

_**Volare**_

Sul pavimento scuro e caldo si delineò ben presto l'alone freddo e squadrato della luna, sbucata dalle nuvole disperse, insinuata dentro la stanza, a curiosare di nuovo, sempre più insistente e tonda e luminosa, sull'ospite di quel luogo sperduto, dentro quelle pareti spoglie.

Il fuoco era ormai spento e Oscar si risvegliò lentamente.

Non si era accorta di essersi addormentata, dopo aver terminato di redigere quei maledetti turni di guardia per il processo a Palace de Justice.

I muscoli erano indolenziti e le tempie pulsavano e nelle orecchie il pianto silenzioso e composto delle donne che aveva incontrato...

Alcune erano madri, altre mogli…

E poi c'erano i bambini, piccoli, sudici, infreddoliti, figli dei suoi soldati, figli senza più un padre che avrebbe portato a casa qualche soldo per scaldare le pareti e riempire i piatti sulla tavola.

Oscar si era addormentata ma la mente si era dispersa, annientata dai visi contratti dal dolore, dalle mani giunte, dal silenzio che era seguito alle sue stesse parole, di cui, solo in quel momento si rese conto, dell'inutilità.

Si era illusa, lei, di soffrire di meno, pensando, lei, di colmare il vuoto lasciato da quella strage.

Si era illusa…

Perché adesso il vuoto albergava tetro dentro la testa, dentro il cuore, come una bestia scura che si stava prendendo tutto di lei.

Non c'era una ragione al mondo che rendesse plausibile ciò che era accaduto.

Eppure glielo avevano insegnato che un soldato può morire.

Ma non le avevano insegnato cosa significava che fossero altri soldati a morire, i suoi soldati, non lei.

Poteva esserci anche Andrè…

Anche lui…

Lei era li, viva, e si chiedeva perché e la bocca si mosse, istintiva…

"Vi chiedo perdono…".

Si portò le mani alle labbra.

Il sapore amaro della morte si stringeva in un abbraccio infernale con la vita che pulsava e la richiamava a se stessa e gridava dentro fin nelle viscere, imponendo alla colpa di lasciare spazio al desiderio, e questo stupiva sorprendendo per la sua insistente sfacciataggine…

Fu costretta a tornare con i sensi alla vibrazione, intensa e pungente che l'aveva presa ed avvolta, rincorrendola nel sogno fino a risvegliarla e a colpirla nella realtà di quella notte intesa e buia.

"Ti ho preso finalmente!".

Claude Silvien sbucò dal vicolo e con un balzo repentino afferrò Mòse per il bavero della giacca.

L'altro era indietreggiato mordendosi il labbro di rabbia per la stupidità con cui s'era lasciato convincere ad uscire, perché qualcuno gli aveva detto che fuori c'erano dei soldati che avevano un messaggio per il Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia, la sua mademoiselle, ma quelli non avevano voglia di entrare perché avevano fretta di andare a divertirsi e allora avevano chiesto se c'era qualcuno abbastanza volenteroso da incaricarsi di recapitare l'ambasciata.

Certo che era stato davvero stupido e adesso c'era che con quei vestiti così dannatamente nuovi e robusti e pesanti era difficile divincolarsi e sgusciare via dalle mani di quel Silvien che pareva avesse due tenaglie che lo tenevano inchiodato lì contro il muro freddo, mentre il cuore aveva preso a battere forte e l'odore della legna dei camini accesi lì intorno fluttuava nell'aria gelata penetrando nella gola fin quasi a soffocarlo…

Tentò di cacciare un urlo per attirare l'attenzione.

L'Entrague era sempre affollato in quel periodo e poteva anche essere che lui fosse abbastanza forte da superare la paura che adesso gli chiudeva la gola.

Ci aveva provato in tutti i modi Mòse a non farsi trovare ma Paris…

Paris nasconde i suoi figli…

Ma in fondo non è poi così premurosa ed altruista.

Paris si distrae e quando decide di guardare altrove, ti lascia scoperto, in balia dei fantasmi che si aggirano nelle vie e nelle straducole…

Alla fine nemmeno Paris può davvero nasconderti…

Che si sia ufficiali nobili o ribelli dall'istinto rivoluzionario…

E che siano soldati a volerti catturare o guerrafondai a tentar di farti fuori.

O più semplicemente quel dannato Claude Silvien livido di paura e spinto dal terrore d'esser gettato lui nella Senna da quello che ormai si era compreso essere un soldato della guardia che ce l'aveva a morte con il suo comandante e che s'era messo in testa di…

Ammazzarla…

O ancora di peggio.

Silvien gli cacciò la mano davanti alla bocca.

"Lasciami!" – bofonchiò Mòse atterrito.

L'altro gli s'avvicinò all'orecchio stringendogli la camicia fin quasi a chiudergli il respiro.

"Tu caccia anche solo un fiato e tutta Parigi saprà davvero chi sei!" – gli bisbigliò.

Mòse si ammutolì.

Che quel dannato Silvien l'avesse scoperto davvero chi era lui?

"Non puoi farlo!" – gli replicò l'altro balbettando e divincolandosi e annaspando nell'aria.

I muscoli erano impietriti ed il coraggio svanito assieme al tepore dolce della mansarda da cui era appena uscito dopo aver atteso che mademoiselle rientrasse e lo salutasse.

Mòse aveva imparato che al Louvre era accaduto qualcosa di terribile ma a lui nessuno aveva spiegato nulla.

Non gli spettava d'altra parte di sapere altro su un ospite dell'hotel. Lui era un banalissimo servitore, l'ultimo degli infimi servi e l'unico che s'era premurato di rassicurarlo era stato quel soldato dallo sguardo dolce.

Ma poi anche quel soldato non aveva più sorriso ed il suo viso era tornato scuro e triste…

Poi mademoiselle era tornata all'Entrague dopo essere stata lontana quasi due giorni.

Ma subito se n'era uscita di nuovo e Mòse non ci aveva mica creduto che lei fosse tornata davvero e allora non aveva potuto fare altro che aspettarla ancora e ancora e alla fine l'aveva scorta, ormai a notte fonda, mentre entrava nell'atrio e allungava il passo, quasi avesse preso a correre e poi sollevava lo sguardo, come sempre da quando si erano conosciuti, e…

E Mòse ne era certo che mademoiselle cercasse proprio lui…

L'aveva raggiunto e l'aveva guardato e lui era talmente stanco ma si era sforzato di sorriderle attendendo che la mano di lei si posasse sulla testa come ormai accadeva tutte le volte che si rivedevano.

I capelli scompigliati appena e le dita che scivolavano leggere sulle guance…

Il calore di quel sorriso si era dissolto all'improvviso mentre Mòse adesso sentiva di non aver più scampo.

"Non mi provocare…sai quello che intendo!" – blaterò Claude stringendo ancora più la presa.

"Lei…lei lo sa già chi sono!" – balbettò Mòse per raffreddare l'arrogante sicurezza dell'altro.

Il punto non era che tutta Parigi sapesse chi era Mòse…

Il punto era che non lo sapesse lei, mademoiselle.

Lei non doveva saperlo…

Mòse non sarebbe più riuscito a guardarla in faccia.

Adesso che tutto nella sua vita stava cambiando e prima o poi…

Mòse sentiva che prima o poi sarebbe riuscito a dirglielo a mademoiselle chi era veramente…

"Oh…non credo proprio che sappia tutto…bamboccio! Se vuoi possiamo provare…io ci vado a parlare con quella e gli dico cosa facevi prima di arrivare all'Entrague! Quando ti vedevo camminare con quell'aria sognante ed innocente alle Tuileries…al tramonto…e poi ti avvicinavi a quei vecchi rimbecilliti…e sbattevi un poco le ciglia e li prendevi per mano e te li portavi dietro i filari delle quercie. Guarda che c'ero anch'io là in giro e sapessi quanti dopo averti visto non avevano più voglia di venire con me…dannato bastardo!".

"No!" – gridò Mòse – "Non puoi farlo…io…".

"E allora vedi di darti da fare. Mi devi portare da quella…adesso! E mi devi far entrare…".

"Io…non voglio…" – obiettò Mòse scalciando contro Silvien.

Il ragazzo si scansò di poco e Mòse sentì una fitta allo stomaco che sulle prime lo fece restare senza respiro fino a piegarlo sulle ginocchia.

Si ritrovò a terra e a mala pena intravide qualcuno avvicinarsi.

"Te lo ripeto…se ti dai da fare sono sicuro che ci guadagnerai…" - continuò Silvien incarognito – "Almeno nessun'altro saprà che razza di puttanello sei…altrimenti…".

"Altrimenti nessuno saprà più niente di te semplicemente perché non ne uscirai vivo!".

Il suono di una voce sconosciuta si piantò nella testa di Mòse.

Silvien afferrò il bambino tirandolo per i capelli ed obbligandolo a sollevare il viso.

Mòse si ritrovò davanti ad un energumento dalla faccia unta e viscida, gli occhi spiritati, due fessure incomprensibili che pure gli gettarono addosso un presentimento gelido...

L'incedere dell'altro su di sé gli paralizzò il respiro e la gola si chiuse perché quello non aveva l'aria di voler contrattare alcunchè.

Nessun cedimento…

Nessuna comprensione…

Nessuna pietà…

Silvien sollevò Mòse di peso e poi lo trascinò davanti al Soldato Vincent Sabin.

Faccia a faccia con il bambino il soldato non si lasciò intenerire. Anzi pareva quasi godere della netta superiorità che incuteva all'altro un sordido timore.

Poche parole, un ordine secco.

"Portami da quella donna…tu sai la strada…".

Sulle prime Mòse sentì di non riuscire più neppure a respirare.

Poi spinto dall'istinto: "Io…n…".

Non riuscì a terminare la frase.

Non c'era più tempo o spazio per opporsi…

Vincent Sabin l'afferrò per il collo sollevandolo in aria come fosse un fuscello e stringendo…

"Te lo ripeto…" - il tono basso e gelido – "Tu sai la strada per arrivare fin lassù…in molti me l'hanno confermato. Sei agile come un gatto quando te ne vai per i tetti a ficcare il naso nelle mansarde vicine…portami da quella donna altrimenti non la rivedrai più".

Mòse avvertì la terribile sensazione di non poter più respirare, sul serio.

Le mani inizialmente agitate avevano annaspato nel vuoto e poi si erano improvvisamente fermate, come attraversate da tanti piccoli aghi che gli punzecchiavano le dita, mentre negli occhi chiusi si susseguivano strani bagliori…

E sì che era buio pesto, anche se lassù c'era la luna…

Anche Claude Silvien, anche lui a quel punto, sentì implacabile un brivido freddo attraversargli la schiena…

Fu solo un istante però perché subito si convinse che se da quella storia lui voleva cavarci qualcosa avrebbe dovuto stare alle regole del più forte.

I passi di Mòse risuonavano lenti e cadenzati, su per la scala interna di un palazzaccio che si appoggiava al muro dell'Entrague.

La scoperta di quella via era stata casuale, i primi tempi in cui l'Entrague era diventato dimora accogliente e definitiva…

Una sorta di via di fuga, dall'alto verso il basso, dalle stanze in cima alle scale dove finivano alloggiati i clienti più ricchi e vogliosi, fino a tornare giù, verso le cucine che sapevano di carne arrostita e di legna bruciata e dove Mòse finiva per rifugiarsi sempre quando scappava letteralmente dai letti sfatti di quelli che s'erano serviti di lui…

Era accaduto alle volte che quelli non volessero lasciarlo andare e allora non c'erano che i tetti, le grigie e fredde lastre di ardesia su cui camminare e scivolare alle volte per non incappare nello sguardo severo e gelido di Madame Velien che attendeva di riscuotere il suo guadagno all'imbocco della scala.

Mòse infilava le finestrelle delle mansarde come fossero pertugi da cui riprendere la libertà ed il senso di sé e del proprio respiro e sgusciava via per ridiscendere poi e rientrare all'hotel.

Non sempre gli andava bene, perché non sempre la padrona accoglieva le sue scuse, il suo viso bianco di freddo, le mani gelate strette l'una sull'altra…

Non c'era pietà, né comprensione…

Quella notte, il vento era leggero lassù, ma talmente freddo che nemmeno la giacchetta di lana che Mòse non aveva più tolto da quando gli era stata regalata riusciva a proteggerlo.

Il bambino iniziò a camminare sulle lastre di ardesia.

Si voltò indietro di sbieco e si accorse di essere seguito solo dal più giovane dei suoi aguzzini. Silvien era agile ed era evidente che non avesse paura di salire lassù.

Non come l'altro energumeno, più grosso e forse intento a raccapezzarsi su come saltar fuori dalla finestrella che dava sul tetto.

"Vai avanti!" – gl'impose Silvien – "Quello ci raggiungerà!".

Nella testa di Mòse scorrevano la paura e l'angoscia…

Stesa in quel letto piccolo ma accogliente, Oscar si mise ad osservare il riquadro netto quasi stampato sul pavimento della luce che filtrava dalla finestra.

L'aria dentro la mansarda si era riscaldata ma lei sentiva la necessità di respirare e di non riuscirci, lì dentro, al chiuso, con il petto stretto dal dolore.

Puntò lo sguardo in alto, verso la finestrella ancora chiusa.

Improvvisamente la luce fredda venne attraversata da un'ombra, un alone più scuro che spezzò rapidamente la linearità dei raggi lunari.

Non poteva essere una nuvola…

Si sollevò sedendosi sul letto e ritraendosi nel cono ombreggiato, a ridosso della parete.

L'alone scuro attraversò nuovamente il riquadro della finestra e…

Oscar si alzò, allora, aggirando il chiarore della finestra e mantenendo lo sguardo verso l'alto.

In un istante fu accanto al tavolo che spinse velocemente sotto la finestra per salire su forzando poi il chiavistello che sfilò con forza, spingendo verso l'alto l'anta.

Fu investita da una folata di aria fredda e umida.

Sollevandosi sbucò fuori e, proprio come le volte precedenti, facendo leva sulle braccia si sporse fino ad uscire.

Lo sguardo spaziò verso l'orizzonte e poi corse lungo la falda del tetto, luminosa, ghiacciata, sulla quale si riflettevano i raggi della luna, che quasi l'abbagliarono, mentre il freddo pungeva la pelle e gli occhi colmandoli di lacrime che sulle prime le impedirono di vedere chiaramente se e chi ci fosse la fuori.

Di nuovo il vento percorse il corpo, inchiodandolo al bordo della finestra, e costringendola a fermarsi perché il respiro non si spezzasse e lei non si lasciasse cadere giù, laggiù, di sotto.

Le mansarde erano a mala pena illuminate.

Il profilo scuro di Saint Sulpice alla sua sinistra e sulla destra, poco più lontano, quello di Saint Germain attirarono la sua attenzione.

Non pareva esserci nessuno lassù e lei stessa si chiese come aveva potuto anche solo immaginarlo…

Un mondo così diverso e distinto e pulito e limpido ed etereo perché fosse toccato dalla miseria e dal sudiciume che si animava nelle viscere di Parigi…

No…

Nemmeno quella considerazione si rivelò essere vera.

Nel silenzio Oscar udì distintamente uno strano mormorio, quasi un lamento, e lo sguardo fu costretto ad andare di nuovo velocemente lungo la linea del tetto che si perdeva in una miriade di camini e canne fumarie che, come bestie silenziose ed accaldate, alitavano sottili scie di calore asciutto e grigio.

Uscì fuori, allora, e con cautela iniziò a camminare lungo le lastre di ardesia sulla falda del tetto, infilando le dita nelle breccie dei mattoni sfaldati del profilo della finestra e poi del camino, poco più in là…

Quello strano percorso era illuminato solo dal chiarore della luna…

Di nuovo un altro lamento spezzato questa volta da una strana risata…

"Chi sei?" – urlò a quel punto Oscar – "Fermati!".

Alla voce si unirono alcuni rumori riconosciuti distintamente come passi, incerti e lenti, ma pur sempre passi.

"Fermati!" – gridò di nuovo.

Lo sguardo puntato nella direzione della voce ed il sangue che parve fermarsi raggelato da un urlo forte e straziante, tanto che lei si bloccò impietrita.

Questa volta il suono era netto e distinto.

Era la voce di una persona…

Un altro grido…

Una richiesta di aiuto…

Una voce giovane…

Oscar aumentò il passo per tentare di raggiungere il punto da cui provenivano quelle grida strazianti.

Un passo incerto e anche lei dovette afferrare con forza il profilo sporgente di una lastra di ardesia, leggermente staccata dal tetto, aggrappandosi ad essa più saldamente che poteva.

Rischiava di cadere.

Sollevò lo sguardo e venne attraversata da un moto di terrore.

C'era qualcuno sul cornicione…

Non sopra, ma appeso…

Appeso…

Ne percepiva la presenza, il sentore, il calore…

E poi la voce.

Qualcuno era sul punto di cadere dal cornicione dell'edificio e stava disperatamente aggrappato ad una specie di rientranza.

"Chi sei?" – gridò Oscar.

"Mademoiselle…" – la voce spezzata, flebile.

"Cosa? Chi…chi sei?" – chiese di nuovo Oscar in un moto di terrore perchè quella voce la conosceva…

Eppure…

Che ci faceva…

"Mademoiselle…aiutatemi…vi prego…non voglio morire…".

Quella voce, il timbro distorto dalla paura.

I piedi maldestramente puntati contro la parete dell'edificio e le mani strette alla falda del tetto…

Oscar lo riconobbe e lo chiamò per nome.

"Mòse? Sei tu?".

"Sono io…vi prego…non voglio morire!" – piagnucolava l'altro disperato.

Il bambino era scivolato giù dalla falda del tetto gelata e ricoperta di ghiaccio, e non riusciva più a risalire.

Era scivolato…

Ma che diavolo ci faceva lassù?

Un bambino come Mòse che ci faceva lassù?

Oscar si aggrappò con tutta la forza che aveva ad un'altra lastra di ardesia, anch'essa gelata.

Il freddo penetrò nelle dita e le morse quasi fosse stato un animale rabbioso che difendeva un territorio inesplorato e che tale doveva restare.

Si allungò il più possibile per raggiungere Mòse e tirarlo su.

"Non muoverti!" – gli urlò – "Non muoverti…vengo a prenderti!".

Era distante Mòse…troppo…

Alle spalle altri passi si allontanavano.

Oscar si sollevò un poco, tentando di comprendere se ci fosse qualcun altro.

"Chi c'è?".

Nessuna risposta se non che i passi si affrettavano ad scomparire inghiottiti dai camini e dalle canne fumarie.

"E' Claude…Claude Silvien…" – balbettò Mòse piangendo – "Ero con lui…io non volevo…non volevo farlo arrivare fino qui…non sono riuscito a fermarlo…".

Mòse piangeva adesso e il corpo rattrappito dal freddo pareva assottigliarsi ogni istante di più, e disfarsi come piegato e avvolto da una forma misteriosa che avrebbe voluto prenderlo con sé e strapparlo via dall'esile appiglio in ogni momento…

Essa avrebbe avuto il sopravvento perché non c'era nessun'altra forza, nessun'altra volontà che imponesse a Mòse di salvarsi, che gli dicesse che lui era importante e che doveva fare di tutto per non morire…

Lui non interessava a nessuno. Lui non era nessuno…

E quella notte aveva tradito l'unica persona che era stata gentile con lui, l'unica che avesse sollevato lo sguardo su di lui e lo avesse accolto senza chiedergli nulla in cambio.

Oscar si sollevò in direzione della persona che aveva percepito allontanarsi da li.

"Torna indietro. Non puoi andartene…devi aiutarmi!" – gridò.

Nessuno tornò indietro.

Il vento gelato mozzò il respiro e lei strinse ancora di più le dita sulla lastra di ardesia volgendosi nuovamente al bambino, laggiù, vicinissimo a lei, eppure così terribilmente distante.

Decise a muoversi.

Avrebbe fatto tutto da sola e dopo aver respirato a fondo si mosse lentamente scivolando lungo la falda del tetto, tenendosi con una mano all'esile sbalzo delle lastre di ardesia, sfortunatamente perfettamente saldate al tetto tanto che solo la punta delle dita riusciva a far leva sul sottile rialzo.

Le dita però erano gelate e Oscar quasi non le sentiva più.

E poi c'era il vento, quel maledetto vento che si divertiva a scompigliare i capelli e a toglierle la visuale.

Oscar chiuse gli occhi allora.

La strada l'aveva individuata…

Mòse era vicinissimo…

Doveva solo riuscire a restare aggrappata all'ardesia e ad allungarsi con un braccio fino a raggiungere il polso di Mòse.

Il braccio sinistro si contrasse dal dolore…

Oscar si allungò ancora raggiungendo il braccio di Mosè.

L'afferrò, lo strinse, tentando di trattenerlo.

Il bambino ormai allo stremo, sentì il calore impercettibile della mano di lei e incapace di resistere aprì la presa delle dita e si lasciò andare.

Bruciavano come fossero incandescenti le lastre metalliche delle gronde…

Mòse era pelle e ossa…

Ma Oscar si sentì ugualmente trascinata giù dal suo peso ed il braccio sinistro venne attraversato da una sorta di frustata.

Inevitabile un grido si perse lassù nel silenzio gelato dei tetti di Parigi.

In bilico sulla falda del tetto Oscar sentì di non avere altri appigli.

La mano destra ormai non la sentiva più e la sinistra era chiusa sul polso di Mòse…

Il respiro venne meno…

Tentò di mantenere l'equilibrio precario in cui si trovava per evitare di scivolare giù ma non riusciva più a muoversi e non aveva spazio per caricare la leva del braccio e issare su il bambino...

Gridò di nuovo per il dolore, per la disperazione, per il terrore di non riuscire nell'intento di strappare Mòse al vuoto mentre sentiva la mano perdere a poco a poco la presa.

"Vi prego…non lasciatemi…".

Mòse annaspava nel vuoto perché l'unico appiglio era la presa della mano di Oscar.

"Prova ad aggrapparti di nuovo!" – gli gridò lei – "Io ti tengo…ma tu devi tirarti su…".

Il bambino si fece forza e riuscì ad afferrare la mano che lo teneva stretto con l'altra mano…

"No…non avere paura…" – balbettò Oscar allo stremo.

Un ultimo disperato respiro per raccogliere la forza di sollevare il bambino e consentirgli di tornare ad afferrare la balaustra.

Il vento improvvisamente si alzò di nuovo gelato, tagliando l'aria e i muscoli, scompigliando i capelli ed ostruendo la visuale.

Come una lama penetrò nelle ossa, scivolò sulla pelle, spezzando il respiro…

Un altro grido per farsi forza e non cedere…

Oscar strinse i denti, chiuse gli occhi e continuò a trattenere il bambino…

Un alito freddo, intenso e terribile, mescolato al vento gelato, scorse di nuovo sul suo polso.

Un alito freddo che le parve di aver già sentito…

Aprì gli occhi, allora e vide un'ombra scorrere accanto a sé.

Un'ombra evanescente e scura, lambita dai raggi della luna riflessi sull'alone chiaro del viso e dei capelli…

Chiari…

Qualcuno le era accanto, accanto a lei, su di lei.

Il viso si fece più vicino e Oscar parve riconoscerne i tratti.

Occhi anch'essi chiari e leggeri e profondi…

Non fece in tempo a voltarsi che un dolore intenso e lacerante la percorse al braccio, quello che tratteneva il bambino.

Tentò di stringere la mano e di non aprirla…

Tentò con tutte le sue forze…

Un altro colpo…

Addosso a lei questa volta.

Talmente forte che Oscar non riuscì a percepire più nulla se non che le sue forze improvvisamente scivolarono via e si dispersero come fiamme lambite e poi travolte da un colpo di vento.

La mano si aprì e l'ultimo suono che percepì fu il grido straziante del bambino che cadeva giù.

Anche lei urlò ma neppure la sua voce riuscì a sentire…

Il vento soffiava forte mentre il freddo parve avvolgerla e poi il calore…

E quell'ombra su di sé e il dolore al braccio e poi più nulla.

"Si sta svegliano…è viva…".

Voci confuse e un dolore lancinate alla testa ed uno altrettanto forte al braccio sinistro….

Oscar gridò rialzandosi e contorcendosi mentre sentiva il braccio bruciare come l'avessero marchiato a fuoco.

Non aveva un muscolo che non le facesse male e iniziò a tossire quasi volesse far uscire da se i miasmi di un avvenimento terribile che aveva vissuto ma di cui non ricordava nulla.

"Calmati…".

Si sentì trattenuta e ricacciata giù.

Aprì gli occhi tentando di capire dove si trovava.

Lo sguardo di André, stravolto, la colpì e lei si ritrovò immersa in una disperata richiesta di riaversi.

"E' viva…".

Un'altra voce…

Riconobbe quella di Alain, poco dietro ad André.

Oscar tentò di ridare sensibilità alla gola ma l'unico sentore conosciuto che riconobbe deglutendo fu quello amaro e conosciuto del sangue.

Si accorse che aveva un labbro tagliato.

E neppure riusciva a muovere il braccio sinistro.

A quel punto la paura s'impadronì di lei e spalancò gli occhi tentando di alzarsi.

E di nuovo il dolore la percorse come una frustata e le mani di André sulle sue spalle la indussero a restare ferma.

"Oscar…".

"André…".

Non riusciva quasi a parlare, né a ricordare cosa fosse accaduto.

"Cosa è successo?" – chiese lei con un filo di voce.

"Come cosa è successo?" – gli replicò lui angosciato – "Lo chiedi tu a noi? Dovresti dirmi tu che cosa ci facevi sul tetto, sul punto di scivolare giù. Ti ho visto in bilico sulla falda del cornicione. Ti ho chiamato ma tu non mi hai risposto. Gridavi e…e alla fine sono sceso fino al punto dove ti trovavi. Ti ho preso per un soffio prima che scivolassi di sotto nel vuoto…".

"Io…non mi ricordo…sul tetto…" – balbettò lei portandosi una mano al viso.

"Aspetta…devo finire di medicarti la ferita…".

"Quale…quale ferita?" – chiese lei stupita.

"Questa".

André le prese delicatamente il braccio sinistro, sollevandolo per il polso.

La manica della camicia era strappata e alcuni graffi profondi, lunghi e paralleli solcavano l'avanbraccio.

Oscar li osservò stravolta mentre Alain passava ad André una bottiglia di liquore e lui lo versava sulle ferite.

Oscar ritrasse il braccio istintivamente mordendosi il labbro.

Un gemito soffocato…

"Scusa…ma questo è l'unico modo…".

"Sì…sì…va bene" – si scusò allungando di nuovo il braccio e voltando il viso dalla parte opposta e respirando piano mentre il liquido dolciatro e feroce scendeva piano sui graffi, scivolando via come una fiamma che lambisce la pelle.

Con una pezza di stoffa André ripulì il sangue e poi attese che Oscar si voltasse.

Lei sospirò e…

"Non ho finito" – proseguì lui.

Oscar si voltò squadrandolo dubbiosa.

"Cosa vuoi dire…".

André allungò la mano, incerto.

Alle loro spalle Alain si era messo ad osservarli a braccia conserte, attendendo l'evolversi di quella strana situazione.

André si permise d'appoggiare leggero le dita sulla tempia destra e scostò i capelli.

Oscar corse con la propria mano allo stesso punto e tornando ad osservarla la vide sporca di sangue.

"Anche qui. Ti farà male…".

Lei mantenne gli occhi su quelli di André, fissandolo, incapace di comprendere come fosse stato possibile ridursi in quello stato e quasi chiedendolo a lui che pure non ne aveva idea.

"Non importa…fai pure…" – mormorò rassegnata.

Poche parole…

Alain si soffermò al tono, cadenzato, quasi ovvio, come sgorgasse naturalmente da un'intesa ormai consolidata che si dipanava attraverso gesti conosciuti anche se forse ormai dispersi nella notte dei tempi.

L'incertezza di inquadrare quell'intesa in un sentimento di rispetto ed affetto…

Si fors'anche di bene, ma un bene oscuro, sfuggente che non pareva avesse scampo, sopraffatto dalla rigidità imposta da regole innominabili ed altrettanto oscure.

E allora perché quando quei due si avvicinavano pareva che null'altro esistesse eccetto loro, come se tutto quanto di conosciuto e sensato e logico non avesse più senso mentre altro pareva nascere e sollevarsi e prendere consistenza?

E che diavolo era accaduto quella notte?

Ormai era certo che quella donna non ci volesse proprio stare lontano dai guai, ma dannazione finire sul tetto con il rischio di cadere giù sul ghiaccio che chiudeva il respiro…

Dopo quella giornata intensa, dopo quella sera altrettanto dolorosa trascorsa in giro per Parigi per far visita alle famiglie dei soldati rimasti uccisi nell'attentato del Louvre, Alain non ne aveva voluto sapere di restarsene nella stanza dell'hotel, da solo.

Aveva cercato preteso e preso per sé solo la compagnia di Laure.

Era corso da lei, immemore della distanza che ogni giorno di più pareva dividerli, perdendosi nel corpo di lei, lasciandosi torturare nell'attesa di un orgasmo disperato e sofferto, che annullasse, solo per pochi istanti, il dolore dell'assenza, il dolore della morte.

Laure si era dedicata a lui e anche lei aveva chiesto per sé il corpo di quel soldato ferito nell'animo, di quell'uomo senza più speranza di poter combattere per un futuro meno incerto.

La morte dei compagni si era portata via una parte di Alain.

Una parte per ciascuno di coloro che non c'erano più…

Poi, come in preda all'isteria di comprendere che nulla e nessuno avrebbe mai cancellato la disperazione per ciò che era accaduto…

Che nulla e nessuno gli avrebbe restituito i nomi dei suoi compagni, scanditi dalla voce del comandante che stabiliva i turni di guardia…

Che nulla e nessuno gli avrebbe restituito la vita e le serate in compagnia trascorse a dire scemenze nelle bettole di Parigi e a sperare in una vita migliore…

Colto e travolto da quella disperazione Alain aveva deciso di tornare all'hotel, nemmeno lui sapeva perché.

E da poco rientrato si era trovato di fronte André che insonne come lui, si era alzato e se ne stava a contare i passi lungo il corridoio della scala che portava alla mansarda.

"Che ti prende?".

"Non lo so" – gli aveva risposto l'altro – "Non sono tranquillo. Mi è sembrato di sentire dei rumori, delle voci. Vado a fare un giro…".

Un intuito inspiegabile per Alain.

Aveva imprecato tra sé e sé per quella sorta di filo invisibile e potente che pareva tenere legato André al loro comandante, indissolubilmente.

E un'altra folata di vento, un'altra ancora, più forte di tutte le altre, pareva aver preso a scompigliare di nuovo le carte di quello strano gioco…

Alain intuiva, con sempre maggiore consistenza, che tra André e quella donna c'era molto di più di quanto lui avesse immaginato.

E questo gli fece maledire il giorno in cui lui aveva deciso di darsi da fare per avvicinare André a Diane.

Adesso Alain non era più sicuro che quell'idea fosse poi così sensata.

Nessuno sembrava in grado di spezzare il filo invisibile e potente che legava André a quella donna.

Alain temeva che non ci sarebbe riuscito nessuno, neppure Diane…

In preda a quei dannati pensieri, si era rassegnato a sgusciare nella stanza, mandando al diavolo André che si era messo ad inseguire i fantasmi dell'Entrague.

Ma poi lo aveva sentito gridare.

E Alain si era precipitato come una furia dentro la piccola mansarda in cima alle scale, trovandola desolatamente vuota.

"Ma che diavolo sta succedendo?" – aveva gridato tentando di capire dove fosse Andrè.

Nemmeno lui c'era e Alain era stato investito da una folata di vento fredda che gli aveva riportato la voce dell'altro, la voce di André, e si era reso conto che quello era uscito fuori, sul tetto, dalla finestra della mansarda, utilizzando il tavolo che si trovava proprio sotto.

Alain aveva seguito quello strano percorso e si era ritrovato fuori appena in tempo per afferrare André che a sua volta si era sporto per cercare di trattenere…

Il comandante era in bilico sul cornicione dell'edificio.

Pareva sul punto di scivolare giù…

André la chiamava ma l'altra non rispondeva.

Aveva pensato davvero Alain che quella sarebbe stata l'ultima volta in cui avrebbe visto quella donna.

E la sensazione che ne aveva ricavato, stranamente, non gli era piaciuta.

Un'altra contraddizione…

Erano riusciti ad afferrarla entrambi e a trascinarla di nuovo sulla falda del tetto.

Il vento leggero aveva continuato a scivolare su di loro.

La pelle pareva sul punto di frantumarsi talmente era gelida, bianca, quasi trasparente…

Quel corpo immobile, incapace di muoversi…

André s'era permesso d'abbracciarlo, stringendolo a sé, incapace di abituarsi a quelle visioni assurde e senza senso…

Non si sarebbe mai abituato ai suoi colpi di testa e...

Oscar non aveva aperto bocca, ma gli occhi erano aperti, fissi ad osservare un punto nell'oscurità del cielo rischiarato dalla luna.

L'unico sentore tiepido, quello del rivolo di sangue dalla tempia che imbrattava appena il viso, mentre tutti e due si accorgevano della manica sinistra della camicia, strappata in più punti.

E quei graffi sul braccio.

Il respiro quasi perso…

Il tepore della mansarda dove l'avevano riportata aveva avuto il sopravvento scaldando il corpo che si era abbandonato scivolando nell'oblio…

Alain adesso osservava il suo comandante, seduta sul letto, lo sguardo sbarrato perso ad inseguire anche lei chissà quali fantasmi.

E André che insisteva a chiederle…

"Che cosa è successo Oscar? Perché sei uscita fuori?".

Muta, Oscar chiuse gli occhi per poi riaprirli improvvisamente, portandosi una mano alla bocca mentre il corpo pareva attraversato da una sorta di scossa…

"No…Mio Dio…è caduto...non sono riuscita a tenerlo…è caduto!".

"Cosa? Oscar…ma di chi stai parlando? Chi è caduto?" – chiese André allarmato.

Lei si voltò verso di loro.

"André, Alain…Mòse…Mòse…c'era lui sul tetto…ho cercato di autarlo…ma è caduto…devo andare giù…devo trovarlo…".

Oscar sembrava fuori di sé, incapace di dare altre spiegazioni.

André non l'aveva mai vista in quelle condizioni e non riusciva a comprendere se quello che lei diceva fosse la realtà oppure una sorta di incubo.

E da parte sua Alain rimase sorpreso dalle parole e da quella visione a dir poco drammatica.

 _Che diavolo ci faceva un bambino lassù, sul tetto, e a far cosa poi?_ – si chiese mentre veniva assalito da strani dubbi.

Mòse e quella donna…

L'accenno macabro e disgustoso di Vincent Sabin…

Tutto si sollevò all'istante nella testa di Alain, confondendosi e dilatandosi a dismisura, lasciandolo impietrito equasi immobile di fronte al suo stesso dubbio di non sapere se credere o meno a ciò che stava ascoltando.

"Calmati adesso" – continuò André – "Lassù non c'era nessun altro. C'eri solo tu…".

"No André non capisci? Quel bambino…Mòse…era lassù. Forse era scivolato dal tetto e si era aggrappato alla falda…mi ha chiamato…e io ero riuscita ad afferrarlo ma poi…poi non sono riuscita a tenerlo e a tirarlo su ed è caduto!".

Oscar tentò di alzarsi ma ricadde come un sacco vuoto.

Adesso era in preda al delirio e André cercò di trattenerla per non farla alzare.

"Comandante…" - intervenne Alain – "Io sono rientrato poco fa e fuori…fuori era tutto tranquillo. Non c'era nessuno…".

"Alain…io non sono riuscita a tenerlo…l'ho sentito gridare…Mio Dio…".

"Oscar…stai tranquilla…" – replicò Andrè per interrompere quella specie di visione ossessiva da cui lei non riusciva a distaccarsi – "Alain…puoi andare giù a controllare?".

Lei intravide uno spiraglio e corse agli occhi del soldato.

"Va bene" – rispose lui poco convinto – "Ma ve lo ripeto…fuori non c'era nessuno…".

Alain scomparve e André tornò con lo sguardo verso Oscar.

Lei si teneva le braccia e respirava e lo sguardo era fisso come non fosse li, ma ancora lassù a riannodare i fili di quegli strani avvenimenti…

"Calmati…adesso cercheremo di capire che cosa è accaduto".

"Non sono riuscita a trattenerlo…" – ripetè piano e un sussulto silenzioso scosse i muscoli e Oscar nascose il viso tra le mani.

Ad André parve di sentirla trattenere le lacrime…

Si ritrovò impotente ed incredulo di fronte a quella reazione.

Poche volte nella sua vita aveva osservato scene simili e sempre quando Oscar era stata costretta ad assistere ad un ingiustizia senza potersi opporre, senza poter fare qualcosa per salvare o proteggere chi si fosse trovato in pericolo o in difficoltà.

Ricordava le sue lacrime.

Solo una volta – a sua memoria – era stato lui a provocarle, con il suo gesto assurdo.

Quel gesto era sempre li, tra loro, ad impedire a lui di avvicinarsi di nuovo, e forse ad impedire a lei di fidarsi di lui, di nuovo.

André strinse i pugni rialzandosi.

Versò un po' di liquore in un bicchiere e glielo porse.

"Ti aiuterà…".

Oscar prese il bicchiere tra le mani senza bere.

Incredula lei stessa del vuoto in cui vagavano i suoi ricordi mentre tutto di quelle ore le appariva sempre più assurdo.

"Come ti senti adesso?".

Oscar aveva mandato giù due sorsi e adesso un calore conosciuto s'irradiava nel petto e nello stomaco annebbiando leggermente quell'assurda tensione che l'aveva quasi travolta.

"Devo sapere cosa è accaduto".

"Ma perché sei uscita la fuori?".

"Te l'ho detto…ho sentito dei rumori…e così ho cercato di capire se ci fosse qualcuno. Poi ho sentito delle voci…no…non proprio. Era una specie di lamento e alla fine ho visto Mòse. Deve essere scivolato e…maledizione…io…".

Alain ricomparve sulla porta con il fiato corto.

Oscar tentò di alzarsi ma ricadde malamente indietro. La testa le doleva e tutto girava e…

"Non c'è nessuno comandante!" – esordì trafelato l'altro – "E' tutto tranquillo. In giro c'è solo qualche soldato di ronda ma nessuno ha visto o sentito nulla".

"Cosa?".

Oscar gli piantò addosso uno sguardo sconcertato.

"Io ho tenuto la mano di quel bambino e poi mi è scivolata! E' caduto ti dico!".

"Sono andato in corrispendenza del punto in cui abbiamo trovato voi, quassù, sul tetto. Ho cercato a terra…ho osservato se ci fossero altre finestre o balconi dove potesse essere caduto un corpo. Non c'è nulla. L'edificio non ha davanzali. Se qualcuno fosse caduto da lassù…sì…certo…scusate…beh non credo che si sarebbe salvato…ma ci sarebbe una traccia…qualcosa…".

"Io non posso crederci…io…".

"Comandante…forse…la giornata di ieri è stata molto intensa…" – obiettò Alain sempre più confuso.

Quella storia gli pareva sempre più assurda, strana, assolutamente lontana dalla freddezza con cui aveva sempre visto muoversi il suo comandante.

Che fosse tutta una messa in scena?

Che fosse solo una scusa per…

"Alain ha ragione" – gli fece eco André – "Sono giorni che siamo sottoposti a turni di guardia estenuanti e tu non fai eccezione. E poi con quello che è accaduto al Louvre…forse è stato solo un terribile incubo…e Mòse…forse non gli è accaduto nulla…".

"No André!" – gridò Oscar quasi perdendo il respiro – "Io sono sicura…".

Tentò di alzarsi di nuovo: "Voglio scendere io…non è possibile…non posso aver immaginato tutto!".

Solo che il colpo alla testa e poi il liquore sortirono l'effetto di farla barcollare e André ebbe solo il tempo di allungare le braccia per evitare che cadesse a terra.

"Oscar…accidenti. Non ti reggi in piedi…".

"Lasciami andare ti prego…".

"Alain aiutami…".

L'altro, piuttosto restio, si prestò a riportare il comandante a più miti consigli.

André l'afferrò per le spalle cercando di fermarla.

"Adesso non andrai da nessuna parte! Non stai affatto bene e non credo che Alain non sia stato in grado di notare qualcosa di strano se fosse vero che qualcuno è finito giù dal tetto!" – replicò in tono più deciso.

"Comandante…non c'è nessuno la sotto…" – gli fece eco Alain.

Oscar strinse i pugni affondando, suo malgrano, nelle braccia di André.

Non aveva più forze e dentro di se alla fine pregò e sperò di essersi veramente sbagliata e di aver sognato tutto.

"Ascolta domani mattina cercherò quel bambino. Chiederò di lui e… così vedremo se gli è capitato veramente qualcosa…".

André tentò il tutto per tutto.

"Resterò qui…non ti lascerò uscire…" – continuò deciso tanto da far quasi sussltare Alain.

Quella sorta di minaccia "anomala" ebbe il potere di calmarla…

Abbandonarsi alla ferma quete di André che sapeva ben come insinuarsi nella sua dannata foga divenne unica via d'uscita, istintiva ed immediata, all'ansia di sapere e comprendere…

Non ci credeva nel profondo che non fosse accaduto nulla, non aveva sognato e nemmeno era ammissibile che lassù in cima al tetto ci fosse finita per correre dietro a strani fantasmi…

La voce di Mòse era lì, piantata lì, ma essa pareva prigioniera, chiusa tra mura tanto solide quanto sfuggenti, di cui non percepiva i contorni, come se esse fossero davanti a se avvolte dalla lattiginosa nebbia di Paris.

Sapeva solo che quella sensazione lei non poteva accettarla e non era da lei perdere lucidità in quel modo, ma non si trattava più solo della voce del vento tra le torri di Notre Dame, o del vino che aveva annebbiato i sensi a Saint Sulpice…

Alain allungò un altro bicchiere di liquore…

Indispettito e stranamente irritato dall'assurda visione che non faceva altro che riproporsi davanti agli occhi, insistente e sottilmente beffarda, a prendersi gioco dei suoi calcoli sbagliati, delle congetture che s'era permesso di elaborare dal giorno in cui aveva pensato che André potesse essere un buon partito per Diane.

Dannazione uno che non si risparmia per una donna in quel modo come non potrebbe innamorarsi di Diane ed esserle fedele per il resto della vita?

Tutto prese a mescolarsi nella testa di Alain, confondendosi e dilatandosi a dismisura, lasciandolo sconvolto verso quello che, istante dopo istante, perdeva miseramente i contorni del dubbio per divenire realtà incombente e definitiva.

Il silenzio calò nella piccola stanza e Alain decise che era di troppo.

Si avviò verso la porta voltandosi solo per un'ultima occhiata ad André.

Intuiva che lui sarebbe rimasto lì…

Su quello non c'erano dubbi…

"Ti conviene riposare" – disse André piano – "Ed è meglio che domani tu non esca…".

"Non posso" – replicò lei tagliente portandosi la mano alla fronte – "Si apre il processo a Palace de Justice. I nuovi turni sono già pronti ma io dovrò essere presente come Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia. Non posso mancare…".

Oscar si massaggiò le tempie.

La scorciatoia offertale da Girodel non faceva per lei…

Tutto la conduceva lontano da ciò che era stata.

Tutto la riportava al pensiero fisso e dirompente che riemergeva nella testa e nelle mani ogni volta che tornava ad André, ogni volta che lo vedeva.

E non si perdonava il fatto di non averlo pensato magari per qualche istante…

E averlo lì, adesso…

Lui l'amava.

Lo sapeva già.

Ma lei non aveva tempo di pensare all'amore. Lei non l'aveva quel tempo nella sua vita…

Si riebbe da quei pensieri e cercò André con lo sguardo.

Lui si era allontanato andandosi a sedere a terra poco lontano dal camino. Lo sguardo osservava il fuoro e lui le dava le spalle.

Si stagliavano evanescenti quasi inghiottite nel tiepido alone rosato del fuoco che disegnava sulle pareti lievi obreggiature appena mosse.

La finestra era stata chiusa e tutto era tornato a scivolare nel silenzio irreale interrotto di tanto in tanto dal secco crepitare del fuoco e dalle gocce che scivolavano dal tetto.

Lui non disse nulla, non chiese nulla, andando semplicemente con lo sguardo al chiarore del fuoco nel camino che disegnava sulle pareti lievi ombreggiature quasi ferme.

Oscar si appoggiò alla parete, vinta dalla stanchezza, e a poco a poco sentì di non riuscire più a resistere, scivolando giù e rannicchiandosi su se stessa.

Nella mente il pensiero fisso che non era sola.

Negli occhi appena socchiusi l'ombra di André, anche lui appoggiato, poco più in la, intento a lasciarsi cullare da chissà quali pensieri.

André che, adesso, le pareva talmente grande ed immenso ed infinito da travolgerla, come un'onda imponente alla quale lei non sarebbe riuscita a resistere…

Aveva paura…

Oscar aveva paura di perderlo…

E…

Oscar aveva paura di avvicinarsi a lui.

Perché temeva di averlo già perso.

Paris avvolgeva adesso riunendoli i corpi dispersi ma pur sempre uniti, mai sfiorati eppure…

André si rialzò piano, facendo passi leggeri ed accostandosi al viso di lei.

Voleva accertarsi che dormisse davvero, accidenti.

Adesso finalmente ce l'aveva vicino a sé e si inginocchiò appoggiando lo sguardo su di lei…

Sì, dormiva. Lo conosceva quel sonno, sempre lo stesso, che non era mai cambiato da quando lui lo assaggiava da piccolo di nascosto perché magari si era dimenticato di raccontarle chissà quale avventura e allora sgusciava dentro la stanza.

E quando la trovava addormentata lui restava lì incerto se svegliarla magari con un pizzicotto sul naso con il rischio di prendersi un ceffone in faccia.

Adesso non sarebbe accaduto…

Anche se il viso di lei era accigliato, il respiro era pesante, le guance…

Sì, erano umide, André se ne accorse perché non potè fare a meno di sfiorarle, indugiando un poco sulla consistenza, vagheggiata nella mente ma che alla fine lui si ricordava essere sempre la stessa…

L'intenso incedere di una vita differente gl'impose di restare lì, qualche istante, a chiedersi a cosa stava rinunciando, e se avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di lasciarsi tutto alle spalle.

Le dita scivolarono sulla fronte scostando i capelli…

La fronte libera, un bacio sfiorato e leggero perché per altro non c'era posto.

 _Le braccia si contrassero chiudendosi…_

 _Il corpo avvolto da altra presenza…_

 _Brividi tiepidi scorsero lungo la schiena e Oscar fu costretta a prendersi le mani nelle mani._

 _Ancora le sue mani…_

 _Non si mosse, il contatto con la pelle morbida, un sussulto istantaneo che percorse il corpo, inconsistente all'apparenza, come lontano, distante da se, disperso._

 _Eppure sentì ch'esso era quasi sollevato, arcuandosi istintivamente dal tocco sapiente che scorreva sul collo, scendendo giù nell'incavo dei seni per fermarsi, le dita aperte ma non avide, e poi chiuse a torturarne la consistenza…_

 _Rimase immobile, il respiro sospeso, a seguire il calore che scivolava riportandole l'audace esplorazione del corpo, la linea dei fianchi, le spalle tonde, la curva sinuosa della schiena, vertebra dopo vertebra come sgranate e scandite…_

 _Tentò di sottrarsi all'incedere._

 _Si sentì trattenere da mani sapienti quasi si chiudessero ai fianchi._

 _Ed il tocco leggero e solido si spostò scivolando prima sul ventre per contenerlo e saggiarne la consistenza ed accarezzarlo e poi giù, tra le gambe, imponendosi lieve e ritmato, sollevando il respiro che aumentò ancora…_

 _Nella quiete il respiro si contrasse nuovamente e la mente si abbandonò ad inseguire il lento ondeggiare del sogno, dell'immagine di se, evanescente ma viva, presente anche se non li, dispersa chissà dove…_

 _La vertigine liquida si aprì sollevando i muscoli e colpendoli in vibrazioni intense, ritmate, pungenti e piene a rincorrersi su fin nella gola, lungo la schiena, fino alla bocca che si schiuse a chiedere aria e scacciare l'assurdo cedimento._

 _Dannazione…_

Si ritrovò sveglia gli occhi sbarrati…

Si accorse che era la luce del giorno e non quella della luna che filtrava dalla finestra, e sollevandosi a fatica, ricadde subito incapace di far leva sul braccio sinistro fasciato.

La stanza era vuota.

Si costrinse a puntare lo sguardo all'unico punto di luce, la fiamma nel camino ormai spenta…

Tentò di ricordare…

Ma il sogno si mescolava alla realtà e…

André se n'era andato.

Bruciavano quelle specie di graffi e lei presa da un moto di rabbia tentò di togliersi la benda per vederli e capire come avesse fatto a procurarseli.

Le strisce rosate, parallele, profonde correvano in incisioni nette e distinte sulla sua pelle e lei si chiese da dove potessero venire, visto che non ricordava di aver sbattuto o di aver strisciato contro una sporgenza, magari una grondaia mal sistemata o chissà cos'altro.

Nulla, non ricordava nulla se non quel grido lacerante e straziante e la sensazione di aver stretto una mano, piccola e magra, sfuggita poi al suo tentativo di trattenerla e portarla in salvo.

Il tempo di vestirsi, radunare le carte dei turni di guardia, uscire dalla stanza e vedersi arrivare incontro André con il viso decisamente cupo.

Oscar dovette far leva su tutte le sue forze quando lui le disse quello che aveva saputo sulle ricerche di Mòse.

Nemmeno le chiese come stava…

Lo sguardo puntato addosso a lei.

"Ho chiesto alla padrona dell'hotel…".

"Allora?".

"Beh…non crederai a quello che sto per dirti…".

Lo sguardo di Oscar si fece cupo.

"Io…".

"Vuoi parlare André! Che cosa hai scoperto?".

"Ecco…la padrona dell'hotel…mi ha detto che non ha più visto…".

Oscar era fissa sullo sguardo di André.

Lui fu costretto a modificare il percorso.

"Madame Velien mi ha detto che Mòse…Mòse non è il vero nome…".

Oscar quasi perse il respiro.

"Di cosa stai parlando…Mòse…".

"Mòse…è una specie di soprannome con cui si fa chiamare…".

Lei gli puntò gli occhi addosso, interrogandolo senza fiatare.

"Oscar, Mòse, Mòse è una bambina…" – disse André con un filo di voce.

Lei sentì il sangue gelarsi nelle vene.

Immobile ascoltava la voce di André venire da lontano.

Eppure non le pareva che lui stesse dicendo assurdità o volesse prenderla in giro.

Quello che le stava dicendo André era vero.

E, dannazione, lei lo sapeva.

Anzi no, l'aveva sempre saputo, dentro il cuore, nel profondo della coscienza, ma quell'asserzione non aveva avuto la forza di rendersi visibile, imprigionata nei meandri viscosi e veloci dei fugaci incontri che si erano dipanati nei giorni trascorsi.

"Una bambina…una bambina…Mòse è una bambina?" – ripetè Oscar quasi ossessivamente con un filo di voce, non dimostrando stupore per quella rivelazione, semmai angoscia e rabbia per non essersene accorta subito.

"La padrona mi ha spiegato che così si fa chiamare la piccola che era stata assunta in questo hotel…".

"Una bambina…Mio Dio e io non me ne sono mai accorta…ma come ho fatto a non capirlo?" – replicò lei appoggiandosi alla parete.

"Il suo vero nome è Mimose. La piccola non ha più una famiglia e ha avuto un passato molto difficile. La padrona l'ha accolta come domestica ma lei ha chiesto di poter lavorare vestita da maschio e facendosi passare per un maschio…".

"Ma perché?" – chiese Oscar a bruciapelo dimostrando un'ingenuità a dir poco inusuale per lei.

André non rispose.

Il silenzio implicitamente correva alle regole che imperavano nei bassifondi della città, dalle bettole ai bordelli d'infimo ordine, dalle casupole sfatte accatastate sotto i ponti della città, alle raffinate sale che accoglievano nobili di alto rango, seppure spiantati e senza ormai il becco di un quattrino.

E non c'era età, sesso o condizione sociale che potessero scampare da quelle regole, spietate e ciniche…

Esse toccavano tutto e tutti…

Bambini e bambine che non ne volevano sapere di finire negli orfanotrofi e allora si lasciavano inghiottire dalle viscere della città, da rituali disgustosi e terribili non risparmiavano nessuno.

"L'ho chiesto a Madame Velien se Mòse…" .

André tentò di proseguire senza scivolare nell'esplicita visione.

"La donna ha negato ma temo che quella bambina…che Mòse all'Entrague facesse altro…".

"Basta!" – gridò Oscar facendo alcuni passi ed oltrepassando André e fissando il corridoio vuoto – "Che fine ha fatto…".

"Madame Velien ha detto che nessuno ha più visto Mòse, la piccola Mimose, da ieri sera…" – disse André tentando di addomesticare la voce – "La padrona dell'hotel l'ha cercata questa mattina ma nessuno l'ha vista".

"André…Mòse…quella bambina era lassù, questa notte…io non…".

"Ti credo…ma non so cosa pensare…forse…".

"Maledizione…è assurdo!" - imprecò appoggiandosi alla parete – "Non si può sparire in questo modo…che città mai è questa?".

"Mi dispiace. Dopo il turno di guardia cercherò altre informazioni su quella bambina…ma…".

André fu costretto a trattenersi senza proseguire e senza specificare che nessuno aveva più visto Mimose dalla sera precedente, ossia da quando la bambina era salita fino alla mansarda per portare la legna, come accadeva ormai ogni sera da quando quell'ufficiale, il Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia, aveva preso alloggio nella stanza.

Mimose non aveva un posto dove dormire o dove trascorrere il tempo quando non impegnata a servire i clienti dell'hotel.

Era una bambina sola, invisibile, per quanto abile a nascondersi dentro abiti laceri e sgraziati e capelli tagliati alla meno peggio e modi forzatamente rozzi per passare meglio inosservata…

Non possedeva nulla, se non gli abiti che indossava e pochi effetti personali.

Nulla…

L'Entrague era la sua casa.

Ogni pertugio, ogni angolo, ogni camino poteva diventare il posto in cui lei decideva di rifugiarsi, nei suoi vestiti consunti e troppo grandi per la sua età.

Tutti si erano accorti che Mòse, da qualche tempo, indossava vestiti puliti, ordinati, che la facevano sembrare più grande.

Sapeva di sapone e non più di fango e polvere.

Era allegra e aveva preso a lavorare con più entusiasmo.

E tutti si erano accordi che in cima alle sue incombenze, in cima ai suoi pensieri c'era sempre la piccola mansarda, lassù, dove terminava il corridoio buio dell'ultimo piano dell'Entrague.

Questo aveva fatto nascere dubbi ed insinuato sospetti…

Mimose poteva essere merce di scambio fino a quando fosse stata utile…

Poi sarebbe anche potuta sparire, diventare ancora più invisibile e dissolta in un'esistenza mai vissuta.

André tacque sullo sguardo livido e quasi incandescente con cui Madame Velien l'aveva squadrato minacciosa quando aveva appreso della richiesta di sapere dove fosse Mòse.

La donna aveva sibilato livida che se Mòse non fosse riapparsa…

Se non fosse stata trovata…

L'ultima persona che l'aveva vista era stata proprio il Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia.

Un'insinuazione terribile che pure Oscar pareva intuire dallo sguardo scuro e teso di André…

Non le importava di quella bieca affermazione.

Voleva sapere che fine avesse fatto Mòse e perché di quella bambina non vi fosse più traccia come se lei si fosse davvero sognata tutto.

"Che intendi dire con…cosa significano…" – replicò lei impaurita.

"Oscar…Parigi…sai che chiunque può sparire in un istante inghiottito dalle sue viscere, dalle sue contraddizioni. Soprattutto se si tratta di una bambina senza famiglia e che nessuno attende o protegge…".

Un sospiro di rassegnazione.

"Io…io l'aspettavo…" – mormorò Oscar.

"Lo so. Forse nella vita di quella bambina c'era altro che noi non conosciamo. Comunque anche a me sembra impossibile che lei sia sparita così nel nulla. Se fosse caduta…".

"Devo andare adesso…" – proseguì Oscar con voce spezzata – "Ti ringrazio André…".

Non riuscì neppure a voltarsi verso di lui e lui l'immaginò come dovesse sentirsi lei, di nuovo prigioniera di eventi incontrollabili.

Oscar uscì di corsa verso l'aria, verso la luce, per lasciarsi alle spalle il tormento di quella notte buia e senza senso.

Per cercare le risposte che Paris aveva inghiottito assieme alla piccola Mimose.

64


	19. Il delitto perfetto

_**Il delitto perfetto**_

All'ennesimo fastidioso passaggio, forse un insetto o forse una pagliuzza di fieno, Diane si voltò stizzita, roteando in aria la mano per scacciare l'intruso che non ne voleva sapere di lasciarla in pace, mentre era affacendata a ripiegare con cura tovaglie e tovaglioli freschi di bucato nella stanza attigua alla dispensa.

Quasi gridò scostandosi lateralmente quando si ritrovò addosso lo sguardo celeste ed indagatore di "monsieur", come lei aveva soprannominato il giovane conosciuto in circostanze a dir poco incerte, colui che s'era pentito della malsana irruenza usata contro di lei per aver pensato che lei fosse una ragazza come tante altre…

Diane l'aveva perdonato.

E da allora l'aveva incontrato altre volte, sempre da sola, nei posti più impensati della residenza dei Livrer ritrovandosi a conversare spesso con lui, anche se neppure ne conosceva il nome.

Ogni volta lui le riservava un pensiero, un commento, una velata lusinga, sapientemente avvolta in modi gentili e rispettosi…

E lei si era accorta d'esserne stranamente compiaciuta, convinta d'essere lei a condurre il gioco, provando un moto di sottile piacere nel cedere al brivido che le comunicava la compagnia di quel giovane affascinante e un poco misterioso.

Una sorta d'innocente trasgressione, solo sua, perché lei ormai era adulta e capace di badare a se stessa e che s'illudeva di controllare…

"Siete voi!" – trillò Diane tra l'entusiasta e lo smarrito.

L'altro le sorrise, soddisfatto d'esser riuscito a suscitare un moto di sopresa solleticando il collo di Diane, bianco e liscio, con una rosa aperta e profumata.

Ci era passato più volte sulla pelle, delicatamente, giocandoci, prima che Diane decidesse di voltarsi e comprendere chi o cosa la infastidiva.

"Monsieur" era davvero bravo a comparire di soppiatto alle spalle delle persone, senza annunciare, nemmeno con il respiro, la sua presenza. E Diane alla fine s'era convinta che tale discrezione fosse innata e generata da un carattere schivo e solitario. Non potevano esserci altre ragioni dato che il giovane si era scusato più e più volte con lei, benedicendo l'accondiscendenza di Diane alla sua compagnia.

"Non volevo spaventarvi…" – disse il giovane con voce calma, tornando ad agitare il fiore davanti al viso di Diane.

"No…ci mancherebbe…è che non mi aspettavo di vedervi qui".

La voce un poco incerta e l'altro se ne avvide subito.

Porse la rosa a Diane che l'accettò ringraziandolo con un piccolo inchino.

"Mademoiselle…" – proseguì il giovane con tono deciso – "Oggi siete a dir poco raggiante!".

"Cosa?".

"Vi ho osservato…cantavate sottovoce e le vostre mani si muovevano veloci e sicure e i vostri gesti…pareva che danzaste anziché piegare tovaglie e tovaglioli!".

Il tono era divertito.

Il tenore della considerazione meno, insinuato nel segreto della vita di Diane, ancora incerta su quello che sarebbe stato il suo futuro, dopo quel bacio, là, sotto _le passage._

"No…che dite…io non…" – si schernì lei.

Diane colse l'affondo dell'altro e immediatamente la mente corse al bacio dato ad André, quasi che il giovane glielo avesse letto in faccia che lei aveva baciato un uomo e che era la prima volta e che lei stava ancora lì a chiedersi perché e cosa sarebbe accaduto.

L'altro non ci girò attorno…

Gl'interessava quel guizzo assolutamente oscuro che pure vide scorrere negli occhi nocciola e sgranati dell'altra.

Inconsapevolmente tutti e due stavano parlando di un fatto, senza che nessuno dei due l'avesse minimamente menzionato.

"Non mentite!".

Il giovane scese dalla cassa dove si trovava seduto e si avvicinò a Diane.

La stanza asciutta e fresca, appena rischiarata dal moccolo della candela, era odorosa del sentore delle spezie che giungeva dall'attigua dispensa.

Diane si ritrovò immersa in uno sguardo azzurro, ormai conosciuto, eppure tutte le volte sorprendentemente sfuggente e diverso e pareva davvero che "monsieur" le stesse leggendo il viso e l'espressione difficilmente controllabile dalla sua ingenua inesperienza e lei fu costretta ad indietreggiare di un passo, divorata dagli occhi dell'altro che pure se ne stava immobile.

Diane d'un tratto si ritrovò nel dubbio di non aver compreso tutto…

Quel giovane era stato sorprendentemente gentile ogni volta che l'aveva incontrato.

Parlava con lei, scherzava, si era persino offerto d'accompagnarla a casa alla sera, anche se lei, fino a quel momento, aveva rifiutato.

C'erano di mezzo l'apprensivo sguardo di Mademoiselle Oscar…

E adesso…

Anche lo sguardo di André.

Il loro bacio…

Nessuna parola da scambiarsi per comprendere perché fosse accaduto…

Perché era stata proprio lei, Diane stessa, a desiderare André, la, sotto _le passage_ , in un moto incomprensibile e dirompente.

André lei ce l'aveva in testa da giorni…

Ma non c'era riuscita alla fine a comprendere cosa passasse per la testa di André perché quando lei aveva trovato il coraggio di cercarlo…

Ripensò alla furia con cui l'altro si era congedato nell'istante, in cui aveva appreso che il comandante, il suo comandante, era tornata. In un certo senso Diane non era riuscita a vederci un torto verso sé stessa…

Mademoiselle era stata altrettanto gentile e generosa con lei…

Ed era comprensibile che i suoi ordini venissero prima delle stupide e confuse idee di una sciocca come lei.

Ma adesso, Diane si accorse di non essere indifferente all'apprensione di "monsieur" intuendo nella voce un poco più contratta del solito una sorta di timbro stonato, quasi doloroso, e il dubbio che ne fosse lei la causa si rivelò al cuore, proprio come all'Entrague, si era manifestato il dubbio che lo sguardo di André verso il proprio comandante sottintendesse altro.

Altro…

Adesso lo sguardo di "monsieur" le parve così aperto e pieno e apprensivo come se il giovane l'avesse già compreso cosa fosse accaduto anche se l'unico a sapere di quel bacio era solo e soltanto André…

Lei non l'aveva raccontano a nessuno.

Il silenzio dell'altro, colmo di significati, molto più di tanti espliciti discorsi, prese a solleticare la curiosità, insinuando l'affascinante sensazione d'esser diventata improvvisamente il fulcro dell'attenzione di un uomo apparentemente lontano dal suo mondo ma dai modi gentili e raffinati.

Ed il fatto di aver tentato con tutte le forze di non cedere alle sobrie lusinghe dell'altro pareva aver innalzato ancora di più l'interesse verso di lei…

"Non voglio spaventarvi…solo…".

Diane si ritrovò a pendere dalle labbra dell'altro.

"Siete una giovane molto fortunata. E anche il vostro fidanzato…" – riprese l'altro mantenendo gli occhi su di lei.

L'insinuazione colpì nel segno.

"Cosa? Il mio…io non ho un fidanzato!" – si affrettò a correggerlo Diane, mentre le guance avvampavano e lei tentava di nascondere il viso dietro quella rosa bianca e profumata.

La mente le diceva che quella conversazione stava prendendo una strana piega.

Le gambe e le braccia e i muscoli, tutti, se ne stavano lì immobili, cullati dalla voce suadente e bassa e rassicurante e maliziosa dell'altro, che si era fatto ancora più vicino e…

"No…non dite così!" – ripetè di nuovo il giovane afferrandole dolcemente la mano – "Ho imparato a conoscervi…volevo solo dirvi a questo punto che sono stato molto stupido e molto sfortunato…".

"Ma…ma perché? Che intendete dire?".

Diane era sempre più perplessa.

"Se non fossi stato così arrogante quando v'incontrai la prima volta, non vi avrei costretto a temere della mia persona e del mio comportamento. E forse non avrei perduto il tempo che invece adesso se n'è andato miseramente. Tempo in cui io avrei potuto conoscervi ed apprezzarvi e farmi conoscere da voi senza timore. E allora forse sarei stato io il fortunato a cogliere il vostro cuore e…".

Diane si ammutolì.

"E la vostra bocca…".

Nell'aria umida e profumata che le scorreva intorno Diane si ritrovò avvolta dall'ombra che avanzò su di lei, aggirando la debole difesa che sorprendentemente si lasciò domare da un accenno pungente e pieno…

Immobile, le dita strette allo stelo del fiore bianco, si abbandonò all'incedere un poco incerto, timido si sarebbe detto, delle labbra e poi delle dita che si spinsero tra i capelli e si chiusero tenendola lì senza forzarla, come se fosse davvero lei a volerlo.

Non si oppose…

Nessuna resistenza e questo pensiero ebbe vita solo qualche istante per essere scacciato via dalla bocca che riempiva la bocca, dal respiro che respirava il suo respiro, costringendola a chiudere gli occhi, mentre ogni alito vitale pareva inghiottito lì solidamente ancorato lì, in quel tocco infinitamente forte e profondo.

Le labbra si persero un istante per concedere al respiro di riprendere il proprio ritmo e furono le parole ad intercalarsi alle dita che scioglievano una carezza insistente sulla pelle della nuca.

La voce del giovane come una nenia, il tono basso, distinto, leggero, a cullarla in una dimensione dove non poteva aleggiare alcun timore, alcuna contraddizione con quanto stava accadendo…

 _Ebbi d'intorno frangenti di morte, torrenti minacciosi m'atterrirono, m'attorniarono reti d'inferno, ebbi d'innanzi tranelli mortali…tranelli mortali…_

 _Sorgi o Signore nel tuo sdegno, levati contro l'astio dei miei nemici._

 _Sorgi per me nel giudizio che intenti, ti circondino i popoli in folla…_

 _Aiuto, o Signore, chè morta è la pietà, scomparsa è la fede, tra i figli dell'uomo._

Diane chiuse gli occhi e la sua bocca si colmò della bocca dell'altro ed il suo corpo si ritrovò chiuso nelle braccia dell'altro, su di lei, mentre avanzava senza più timore, senza più incertezze, spingendosi contro di lei…

Impercettibili ed intensi tocchi ritmati e caldi che l'inebriarono e la lasciarono senza respiro.

Non si accorse - o forse fu solo un istante - che anche lei si ritrovò a cedere e chiedere di quella danza docile che scorreva nella gola, cercando la lingua e respingendola piano, per correre al palato e poi tornare alle labbra e chiederle e morderle…

"Perdonatemi…" – disse il giovane staccandosi un istante da Diane come stranito.

L'afferrò per le spalle mentre gli occhi dell'altra si sgranarono di fronte all'atto d'accusa.

"Ma temo che questa volta sia solo colpa vostra…".

Il respiro stentava ad uscire mozzato dalla sorpresa e soprattutto dall'incapacità di sottrarsi all'altro.

"Colpa mia? Perché?" – balbettò Diane fissandolo.

"Perdonate questo mio carattere arrogante che non sono riuscito a tenere a freno…ma mi sono reso conto che voi siete cambiata. Che le vostre labbra sono rosse, più rosse del solito. E temo di avervi perso…temo che voi siate già di un altro…".

"No…" – obiettò Diane inbarazzata – "Io non sono di nessuno…io ho solo…".

"Baciato un'altra persona?" – la prevenne il giovane con un mezzo sorriso.

La considerazione colpì Diane che rimase senza parole, incapace di comprendere come fosse riuscito l'altro a capire che lei aveva baciato…

Lei aveva baciato una persona…André…

Nemmeno Diane sapeva perché l'aveva fatto, ma era accaduto…

E questo era bastato perché l'altro se ne accorgesse…

 _Guardandomi?_ – si chiese tra sé - _Solo guardandomi?_

"Temevo che questo momento sarebbe arrivato. E' stata tutta colpa mia e della mia arroganza…perchè vi siete fidata di me solo da poco tempo e in questo tempo qualcuno ha avuto la fortuna di rubare il vostro cuore".

La voce usciva lenta, le mani del giovane scorsero lungo le spalle di Diane e poi arrivarono alle guance.

Le dita erano calde, immobili, leggere…

Erano dolci eppure sapevano scegliere il punto in cui soffermarsi e muoversi e strappare alla pelle un sussulto che si apriva dalla gola e scivolava giù fin nelle gambe, fin quasi a farle tremare.

Sensazioni indescrivibili che Diane mai si era immaginata sarebbe riuscita a provare.

Sensazioni sapientemente indotte da quel corpo che ora ricopriva il suo e da quelle mani appoggiate alle spalle, un poco scostate verso il collo, racchiuso in esse, mentre il calore si irradiava e le toglieva la volontà ed il respiro.

"Io…vedete…non è che io abbia…si insomma…un fidanzato…ma questa persona…gli voglio bene…" – tentò di puntualizzare Diane a bassa voce, balbettando, non era ben certa se per innato pudore d'esporsi, oppure perché temeva di ferire – o di ferirsi - nell'intenso trasporto in cui la stava facendo scivolare il giovane che aveva davanti a sé…

Era stato gentile, abile, cortese…

E lei non si era accorta di nulla e adesso la sua ingenuità pareva quasi offensiva e fuori luogo…

Le dita continuarono a scorrere sul collo, tastando ora l'arteria, ora percorrendone la direzione, su, fin dietro l'incavo dell'orecchio, mentre di nuovo il viso del giovane si era accostato al viso di Diane, proprio in quel punto, e lì, proprio lì lui aveva appoggiato le labbra di nuovo, mordendo dolcemente lì, proprio lì, in quel punto, suscitando un nuovo brivido, un sussulto che richiamò Diane alla realtà e la costrinse ad indietreggiare per sfuggire a quell'assalto delizioso e dirompente.

"Vi prego…" – mormorò lei accennando a sottrarsi.

"Sì…" – rispose l'altro – "Vorrei davvero che voi mi pregaste di non lasciarvi. Vorrei davvero che mi diceste che io non vi sono indifferente e che penserete a me e che…".

"Io non posso…" – disse Diane decisa.

"Avete appena detto che non avete un fidanzato!" – obiettò l'altro con voce tesa, distante ora, come per indurre la contraddizione nell'ostilità remota dell'altra che stava lì, immobile e persa, chiusa tra le sue braccia.

"E' vero…l'ho detto…ma…".

"Monsieur" non la lasciò terminare. Si staccò bruscamente da lei.

"Perdonatemi. Davvero. Sono un insulso arrogante…".

"Ma…".

Diane si ritrovò ancora più disorientata.

Il sorprendente cambiamento di tono, le scuse davvero sincere indussero una sorta di contrazione compassionevole.

"Allora potrei avere ancora una speranza?" – chiese bruscamente il giovane insinuando nello sguardo di Diane un moto di fulgida certezza.

E quello dell'altra, sempre più confuso, tradì il desiderio di non contrastare la richiesta apparenetemente sincera.

"Io non posso promettervi nulla…davvero…non voglio vedervi soffrire a causa mia…".

"Sta già accadendo purtroppo. E l'unico modo che avreste per non farmi soffrire sarebbe quello di concedermi almeno una speranza…solo una speranza…".

"Io…".

Diane balbettò un timido sì.

"Davvero?" - chiese il giovane tornando verso di lei.

L'altra annuì di nuovo mentre percepiva le labbra sorprendentemente calde e piene e quasi dovette chiudere gli occhi per non soccombere al desiderio di…

"Monsieur" era abile nel cogliere le contraddizioni che agitano l'animo…

E a concedere ciò che la bocca non chiede a parole ma che il corpo contratto anela…

Appoggiò delicatamente la mano sulla spalla di Diane, senza abbassare lo sguardo, insinuandosi in quello dell'altra, un poco sorpreso e disarmato…

Le dita poi scivolarono sulla bocca, leggere, il pollice sulle labbra a disegnare il contorno…

La voce tornò a farsi intensa e il giovane chiuse gli occhi accarezzando la fronte con la fronte…

 _Quale purpureo nastro, sono le tue labbra, leggiadra è la tua bocca, spicchio di melagrana è la tua guancia dentro il tuo velo…_

 _Come torre di Davide è il tuo collo, edificata a guisa di fortezza, mille scudi le pendono intorno…_

 _Tutta bella tu sei amica mia e non v'è in te macchia alcuna…_

 _Nessuna macchia ancora…_

 _Nessuna macchia…_

Diane rimase in ascolto di quelle strane parole, dolci ed incomprensibili. Mai udite.

Esse si dipanavano su di lei, accarezzandola come l'alito tiepido della bella stagione, e pungendola come acqua gelida…

E le dita forgiavano il tocco insinuandosi liscie e profumate alla stregua di miele colato a stille nella gola…

E lei se ne stava lì, immobile, gli occhi quasi socchiusi, mentre il profumo della rosa si scioglieva e l'inebriava.

Intuì, come in un sogno, che quel giovane, lì, su di lei, la stava baciando di nuovo, intensamente adesso. Quasi sentì sollevarsi tutta, trasportata verso di lui, tanto che si ritrovò incapace di fermare i muscoli delle braccia che si sollevarono anch'essi e chiusero il corpo dell'altro in un abbraccio teso e vorace.

"Brava…piccola Diane…" – le mormorò il giovane all'orecchio.

Un soffio fulgido che apriva la strada…

Diane si sentì sollevata, leggera, quasi stesse danzando.

Passi ignoti che pure si nutrivano dei silenziosi fruscii del vestito e delle dita appena percepite che scivolavano accarezzando le gambe e scorrendo su al bacino, ora avvinghiato in una presa ferma ma morbida che non la tratteneva e dove lei stessa voleva stare, seppure sorprendentemente atterrita dal suo stesso desiderio, combattuta dall'idea di cedere piuttosto che da quella di arretrare.

L'odore di quel giovane le pareva intenso adesso…

Odore tiepido e minerale e aspro che solleticava le narici e sigillava quell'abbraccio, inducendo a volere intensamente la bocca, mentre il cuore batteva, e il corpo si spingeva contro quello dell'altro, e il ventre si contraeva stillando istante dopo istante la volontà di averlo e di lasciarsi guidare dalla voce, dalle mani, dalla bocca.

Il respiro si fece intenso, il fiore cadde a terra e Diane si strinse all'altro che a sua volta proseguì nell'incedere intenso e sottile e potente, correndo con le dita alle stringhe che chiudevano il busto, sfilandole leggermente per lasciar respirare il petto acerbo che si sollevava adesso ritmicamente e batteva contro il suo…

Diane chiuse gli occhi.

Le parve di scivolare in un sonno profondo, anche se era appena mattino, anche se lei si era ripromessa di non cedere alle lusinghe di nessuno.

Le parole ripresero a scorrere assieme alle mani che si muovevano lentamente e dolcemente sui seni e poi scorrendo alla schiena e scivolando giù a sfiorare le natiche adagiandosi piano.

Il respiro di Diane…

Esso conduceva il giovane verso di lei, indicando il sentiero che gli consentiva di avanzare quel poco o quel tanto che sarebbe stato accolto e gradito e richiesto…

Oppure respinto.

Le dita s'insinuarono nella coltre intatta e morbida, forzandola appena, mentre il respiro si contrasse assieme al corpo…

Le dita lo catturarono dolcemente e lo condussero ritmicamente mentre esse scivolavano a raggiungere il sesso acerbo e schiuso, pulsante e umido…

Ogni parola era scandita bassa e lusinghiera con il potere di calmarla e cullarla…

E poi d'improvviso d'inebriarla…

Il respiro più veloce…

Le parole sussurrate…

 _E' menzogna il parlare dell'uno con l'altro, son labbra bugiarde, son cuori mendaci._

 _Oh estirpi il Signore ogni labbro bugiardo, disperda ogni lingua che parli superbia…_

 _Poiché van dicendo: abbiamo lingua gagliarda, sappiam parlare, chi è il nostro padrone?_

 _Chi è?_

 _Chi è il tuo padrone?_

Il respiro si chiuse chiuso nella bocca dell'altro, mentre le mani erano avvinghiate al corpo dell'altro, mentre Diane ascoltava l'incedere silenzioso e delizioso e vibrante di piccole onde racchiuse nel ventre espandersi e rivoltarsi solleticando i muscoli, impedendo alle gambe di rimanere salde, sciogliendosi nel sesso che tremò un poco, mentre gli occhi erano chiusi e il corpo si ritrovò scosso da intensi barlumi di piacere che l'ammorbidivano e lo contraevano e lo costringevano ad affidarsi alle braccia forti dell'altro che non la lasciava e la costringeva a stringersi ancora di più verso di lui…

E monsieur proseguì tendendosi e spingendosi fino a ghermire l'istante di sospensione che guidò all'apice, mentre i muscoli bianchi cedevano e…

Il respirò s'infranse cedendo e un gemito soffocato e trattenuto si sciolse…

 _Chi è il tuo padrone adesso?_

La risposta uscì a stento…

Persa nel respiro interrotto all'improvviso, mentre il corpo si contrasse in un sussulto che lo sciolse e lo lasciò inerme, raccolto dalle braccia dell'altro che lo sorresse chiudendolo stretto.

"Voi…monsieur…voi…" – balbettò Diane respirando a fondo ed appoggiando la testa sulla spalla dell'altro.

"Brava bambina…vedo che hai compreso…sei intelligente…e sei bella…".

"Io vorrei che voi foste felice…" – si permise di proseguire Diane.

"Adesso lo sono…tu mi rendi felice…".

"Davvero? Io…io farei questo?".

"Lo stai facendo…sei brava…non hai più paura di te stessa…e forse anche tu adesso potresti comprendere chi è la persona giusta per te…" – continuò il giovane mentre le scostava i capelli dal viso ed osservava la nuca bianca leggermente coperta da capelli castani fini e lucidi.

"Sì…" – rispose Diane assorta, quasi assente - "Io…vi rivedrò?" – chiese alla fine come dispersa nella voce dell'altro.

"Sarai tu a venire da me. Tu deciderai se l'uomo che hai incontrato sarà degno del tuo amore e della tua virtù…oppure…".

Diane non si mosse né fiatò…

Stranita abbe a mala pena il tempo di riprendere il respiro, ma la mente la richiamava lì a quelle parole.

"Per qualche giorno non potremo vederci…ma quando sarà il momento tornerò e ti porterò con me. La tua vita ti appartiene adesso…".

Diane aveva gli occhi chiusi e ascoltava quelle parole, lente e dolci…

"La mia vita?".

"Ma certo…sei una giovane virtuosa. Sei pura, sei bella…ed è giusto che tutti pensino questo di te. Anche quell'uomo che hai baciato, che ti ha baciato…anche lui non deve dubitare della tua onestà…".

"Io…non riesco a comprendere…".

Diane si accasciò quasi nelle braccia dell'altro.

"Lo comprenderai, bambina. Lo comprenderai. Sii te stessa. Allegra, solare, gentile…tutti devono sapere che persona meravigliosa sei…e quando sarà il momento tutti saranno felici per te. Anche quell'uomo che tu pensi di amare…voglio che tu sia sicura di ciò che provi…stai pure con lui…fai come se nulla fosse accaduto…questo è l'unico modo per rendermi felice. Io non esisto…sarò nella tua vita quando potrò tornare a prendermi cura di te…e allora tutti sapranno che giovane meravigliosa ho trovato e che ha scelto di stare al mio fianco…ora sono io che mi reputo molto fortunato…".

La sottile lusinga di quelle parole tenere, aperte, dolci, incredibili toccarono il cuore di Diane.

Si accorse che l'altro non la stava più sfiorando ed era l'aria fredda a penetrare sulla pelle mentre le dita agili e leggere erano tornate ai lacci del busto che scorrevano adesso nella direzione opposta, chiudendosi delicatamente.

"Tornerò a prendervi mademoiselle…" – disse il giovane indietreggiando e facendo un lieve inchino e sfiorando il dorso della mano con un bacio leggero.

"Non so nemmeno il vostro nome?" – balbetò Diane incerta mentre tentava di addomesticare il respiro.

"E' vero…avete ragione" – rispose l'altro in tono allegro, stringendo un poco la mano e tornando agli occhi di lei – "Io mi chiamo Dorian…per ora può bastare".

"Io…".

"Vi lascio mademoiselle. Spero di rivedervi presto…".

Il giovane prese delicatamente la mano di Diane e la baciò di nuovo.

Questa volta le labbra indugiarono sapienti infondendo calore, come ad imprimere il tocco perché esso non venisse dimenticato

Diane dal canto suo rimase come incantata da ciò che aveva sentito nascere dentro di sé in quei pochi istanti di vicinanza con una persona che adesso pareva non essere in realtà mai esistita, scomparsa dalla sua vista, così come misteriosamente apparsa.

I vestiti, i miseri vestiti da cameriera erano tornati in ordine, i lacci del busto richiusi con ordine.

I capelli ricomposti e lisciati alla meglio…

Cosa era accaduto?

Diane si ritrovò incredula, il cuore che batteva forte, il respiro altrettanto veloce e …

Uno strano miscuglio si agitava nella pancia e scivolava giù nelle gambe tanto che lei dovette sedersi per non cadere per terra…

No, in realtà era accaduto…

Le pareva d'essere stata attraversata, anzi travolta, da una specie di onda gigantesca che l'aveva lasciata senza respiro e persino…

"Mio Dio…" – mormorò tra sé e sé incredula.

Non aveva mai provato nulla di simile e adesso si chiedeva come avrebbe fatto a continuare a lavorare in quelle condizioni, senza poter tornare a casa a…

Strinse la stoffa del vestito e sentì le guance avvampare.

Dovette respirare a fondo per calmarsi, anche se il cuore batteva e lei era felice, nonostante tutto.

Libera, leggera, sfinita…

Tutto assurdo se paragonato alle gioie quotidinate di cui s'era nutrita la sua vita fina ad allora.

Si chiedeva cosa avrebbe fatto adesso…

Si chiedeva che ne sarebbe stato di lei e di André…

Pensò a lui, in quel momento, nonostante tutto.

Pensò a lui e si diede della stupida per averlo baciato e poi per aver lasciato che quel giovane la baciasse…

Gli occhi si posarono sulla rosa a terra…

Forse il giovane sconosciuto le voleva davvero bene se era riuscito a scorgere dalla sola luce degli occhi l'incedere intenso di un sentimento nuovo che si stava facendo strada dentro la sua esistenza, culminato in un gesto improvviso e dirompente, sfacciato si sarebbe detto…

Diane si alzò, raccolse il fiore e poi e corse a recuperare un piccolo telo.

Con la scusa di aver rovesciato inavvertitamente una brocca d'acqua si sottrasse allo sguardo indagatore della capo cuoca e si rinchiuse in una piccola stanza utilizzata dalla servitù per i cambi d'abito.

"Sciocca…sciocca…stupida che non sei altro!" – imprecò a bassa voce tra sé e sé – "Quel giovane chissà da dove viene? Chissà che donne ha conosciuto nella sua vita e tu….la prima volta che ti sfiora…sciocca…stupida…sembra quasi che tu sia cascata in un tino…di quelli con i panni dentro a scaldare per lavare via… oh…spero non se ne sia accorto. Non mi era mai accaduta una cosa simile…e solo perché mi ha sfiorato…".

Diane si bloccò, impietrita.

Era giovane, era inesperta, ma non un'ingenua.

"Ma cosa è successo?" – si chiese di nuovo – "Quelle parole…quelle strane parole…io non le comprendevo eppure sono rimasta lì ad ascoltarle…erano così belle…e alla fine…sono…sono…".

Diane si coprì il viso tra le mani come se davvero ci fosse qualcuno che la guardava e si chiedeva che avesse e che avesse fatto per esser scivolata in un tale trambusto di emozioni e di…

"Davvero è accaduto…così…tra le sue braccia…non avevo mai…".

L'eco di quella dolce contrazione rieccheggiò nel ventre e Diane si aggrappò al tessuto ruvido del grembiule.

Le percepiva inaudite quelle sensazioni…

Lo considerava inconcepibile soffermarsi su certe reazioni…

Inaudito…

Eppure era accaduto…

Era accaduto proprio questo.

Le vie di accesso a Palais de Justice diventavano istante dopo istante sempre più impraticabili…

Non appena mise piede all'Ile du Palais, Oscar venne attorniata dalla folla che riempiva le stradine, ancora fangose di pioggia, e fu costretta ad avanzare quasi schiacciata contro i muri.

Negozianti e venditori erano sul piede di guerra perché le mercanzie esposte al passaggio dei compratori, già imbrattate dal disgraziato effetto del fango che schizzava da tutte le parti, finivano preda delle dita leste e sottili dei ladruncoli di strada e per le malcapitate vittime era impossibile correr dietro a quelle lepri in mezzo alla calca.

I volti che si aggiravano per le strade non parevano affatto di parigini, ma il vestiario e i modi e gli sguardi disorientati e persi davano più l'impressione di trovarsi di fronte a francesi giunti in città da poco, forse da altre regioni della Francia, forse proprio da Avignone, dove era stato catturato quello strano demone che in poco tempo aveva attirato su di sé la curiosità morbosa della plebaglia e non solo. Si potevano scorgere, mescolati alla prima, giovanotti agghindati di tutto punto, taccuini e grafite in mano, giornalisti forse, arrivati in cittò per catturare le impressioni di quella folla variopinta e ondeggiante che si dirigeva confusamente, quasi fosse un fiume in piena, verso Palais de Justice ed evidentemente alla Conciergierie, dove tutti presumevano fosse richiuso il demonio di Avignone.

L'intuizione di Bouillè di tenere il prigioniero allo Chatelet non si era rivelata poi così assurda.

Alcuni soldati le vennero incontro.

Al saluto militare seguì il resoconto della situazione che fin dalle prime luci dell'alba aveva imposto alle guardie della prigione di far leva su tutte le forze disponibili per tenere a bada la folla inferocita.

Chissà se l'intento di Re Luigi XVI di allestire un processo esemplare contro quella specie di demone sarebbe andato in porto, nonostante il desiderio quasi viscerale del popolo di farsi giustizia da sé, assaltando la prigione e andando a prendere l'uomo per linciarlo, lì, davanti a tutti, finendo così per riproporre lo stesso pericoloso groviglio che solo due giorni prima aveva visto morire venti persone nell'esplosione del Louvre.

La folla di Parigi pareva manifestarsi giorno dopo giorno assai più consapevole e decisa che nel passato…

E pericolosa, anche più della gogna o della giustizia del re.

Quando la folla si animava di volontà propria, questa volontà era difficilmente governabile se non a suon di minacce o baionette puntate contro la gente.

E forse era anche per questo che i parigini s'erano messi in testa, fors'anche senza saperlo, di sfruttare l'occasione per sfidare la sorte e per dimostrare che non avevano paura delle mura di una prigione o dei soldati che la circondavano, tanto per mettere in chiaro che il popolo non ne poteva più dei governanti e del re e della regina e delle loro regole, buone solo quando ai più ricchi facevano comodo, buone solo per assicurare una parvenza vuota di un governo ormai inesistente e comunque incapace di alleviare le sofferenze e la miseria del popolo.

Perché facevano più paura il pane che non c'era, il freddo crudele delle notti d'inverno, la mancanza di una speranza…

Tanto valeva farsi giustizia da sé, una giustizia tribale e sanguinaria…

Un modo come un altro per opporsi al potere del sovrano, sfidandolo sul suo stesso terreno.

E prima o poi ci sarebbe riuscito.

Il cavallo innervosito s'impennò due volte e lei fu costretta a scendere e a proseguire a piedi facendosi strada tra la gente, mentre alle spalle i suoi soldati seguivano lei.

Si chiese come avrebbe fatto a tenere a bada quella folla di gente comune, gente del popolo, che pareva assetata d'esserci sfidando il freddo e le baionette, giustificandosi gli uni con gli altri…

Apparentemente intenta a reclamare giustizia ma forse più banalmente illusa di poter sfidare finalmente la giustizia del Re.

Avanti a sé si aprì la piccola piazza che dava su Palais de Justice.

Lo spazio, gremito fino all'inverosimile, non consentiva praticamente a nessuno di passare.

La folla era attraversata da grida di vendetta, incitamenti a forzare la cancellata ed entrare e a prendersi da sé la soddisfazione di linciare il demone che meritava d'essere ammazzato alla stessa stregua delle sue vittime.

E poi c'erano quelli che disdegnavano la visione sanguinaria e tribale e chiedevano la calma e di lasciar fare alla giustizia del Re, perché Luigi XVI era un uomo saggio, nonostante tutto, e in molti credevano ancora in lui.

E ancora si potevano intravedere gruppetti di persone silenziose, dignitosamente in disparte, ad attendere di poter entrare per assistere all'apertura del processo.

"Come faranno a portare quell'uomo?" – si chiese Oscar tentando di comprendere come una simile folla fosse riuscita a radunarsi in così poco tempo.

Mancavano ancora diverse ore all'apertura del processo e se fosse arrivata altra gente sarebbe stato un massacro…

"Voi venite con me…" – ordinò a due soldati – "Dobbiamo andare allo Chatelet e avvertirli di fare attenzione mentre trasportano il prigioniero. Altrimenti non ci sarà nessun processo…".

"Comandante io sarei del parere di lasciar fare a questa gente!" – intervenne Voltaire con aria divertita – "Lasciamo che questi si facciano giustizia da soli…".

"E' proprio quello che dobbiamo evitare!" – concluse Oscar sempre più tesa.

Non riusciva a non pensare a Mòse.

Non riusciva a credere che fossero trascorse ore…

Dannatissime ore da che non l'aveva più visto.

Ricordò quando al mattino se lo trovava davanti dopo che aveva bussato, le mani colme di biancheria pulita e la brocca d'acqua tiepida…

Quel piccoletto…

No…

Dio…

"Era una bambina…" – mormorò Oscar correndo con lo sguardo verso il cielo – "Era una bambina e io non l'ho nemmeno capito…".

Il dubbio d'intuire cosa potesse aver vissuto quella bambina per arrivare a nascondersi dentro vestiti sudici e capelli tagliati come un animale tosato…

Oscar fu costretta a fermarsi, il cuore impazzito e la sensazione di non farcela più, di non volercela fare più.

Non voleva più combattere. Non così, non a quel prezzo…

Si sentì annientata dalla propria stupidità che si tingeva d'insulsa arroganza.

Il Colonnello Dagoul si fece strada trafelato tra la folla, scendendo da cavallo ed avvicinandosi.

"Comandante, due dispacci per voi. Uno viene dallo Chatelet".

L'ufficiale porse due buste, entrambe sigillate con la ceralacca.

Un respiro più fondo parve correre nel corpo sollevandolo all'apertura della prima busta e lasciandola quasi incapace di muovere un passo.

"Il processo viene rimandato" – disse alla fine ripiegando il foglio – "L'apertura ci sarà lunedì prossimo. Pare che i giudici ritengano che per oggi sia troppo pericoloso…".

"Ah…ah!" – rise Voltaire – "Vedete Comandante…quelli hanno paura…".

"Non essere stupido. E se accadesse quello che è successo al Louvre?".

"Oh…beh…allora avete ragione…" – bofonchiò l'altro colto di sorpresa dalla considerazione più che ovvia.

"Vediamo di tenere a distanza questa gente…niente baionette spianate…restate a cavallo…sarà più semplice controllare la folla…".

Un repentino e gelido moto d'innominabile rabbia e di nostalgia la percorse…

Dannazione…

Se almeno fosse riuscita ad essere come quelle svenevoli dame che sorridevano sempre, alla Corte di Versailles, incuranti dei tradimenti dei mariti, incuranti di doverli compiacere solo per mettere al mondo figli maschi che mantenessero intatto il patrimonio della famiglia…

E se nascevano delle femmine…

Beh, allora bastava solo trovare il partito giusto, il rampollo nobile che le mantenesse e non pretendesse per se doti esagerate al punto da disperdere quello stesso patrimonio.

Donne e uomini che passavano la vita a sigillare alleanze con famiglie altrettanto benestanti per restare tali…

Ci aveva trascorso tutta la sua vita in quella sfarzosa reggia, pulita, accogliente, sicura…

Senza mai pensare di essere un'ipocrita.

Ma aveva deciso di lasciare la corte, di allontanarsi da quella ipocrisia, illudendosi di farlo in ragione del rifiuto del Conte di Fersen…

Oscar strinse i pugni.

Fersen si era a mala pena accorto di lei e in quello stesso istante l'aveva allontanata costringendola a vedersi come un amico, un buon amico, e basta.

Solo quando aveva compreso che Fersen non avrebbe mai potuto accoglierla ed amarla…

Ecco perché aveva lasciato quella vita.

Non perché si era sentita un'ipocrita, ma perché ci era stata costretta.

E se Fersen invece si fosse accorto di lei?

Se Fersen avesse accettato quello strano sentimento che lei aveva scorto dentro di sé, indefinito, rarefatto come l'aria asciutta dell'estate in Provenza?

Lei sarebbe cambiata?

Lei sarebbe dovuta cambiare inevitabilmente e adesso…

Adesso non si sarebbe trovata lì, davanti a Palais de Justice a Parigi, schiacciata dalla folla ondeggiante ed inferocita, ad ascoltare le elucubrazioni distorte di un soldato senza cervello che inneggiava alla ribellione del popolo…

La mente corse all'immagine del Conte di Fersen.

Oscar sollevò gli occhi al cielo, di nuovo.

Era terso e splendente quel giorno…

Un'immagine perfetta, distesa, solare, immacolata.

Come quella di Fersen…

Il conte era ormai lontano e perduto, dissolto dentro un passato che non sarebbe mai più tornato.

Non l'aveva mai amato Fersen, questo adesso l'aveva capito.

Forse era stata l'ammirazione che aveva provato per quell'uomo e per il suo amore devoto ed incrollabile verso la regina.

Forse era stato questo che lei aveva amato. Ma adesso aveva capito…

Lo aveva capito proprio lì, davanti a Palais de Justice, schiacciata dalla folla ondeggiante ed inferocita, mentre ascoltava le elucubrazioni distorte di un soldato senza cervello che inneggiava alla ribellione del popolo…

Gente inerocita e senza difese con l'unica idea in testa di opporsi al governo del re.

Lo aveva capito proprio lì, pensiero incredibile sgorgato inaspettato, come una sorgente d'acqua nel deserto, come una nuvola di pioggia nel cielo dell'estate…

Lo aveva capito in quel momento, mentre la sua mente si dilaniava al pensiero di dove fosse Mòse…

La piccola Mimose che lei aveva osservato durante tutte quelle giornate assurde e che non aveva mai guardato veramente…

Mimose…

André…

Di nuovo…

Era accaduto di nuovo che lei non comprendesse con chi aveva a che fare veramente.

Era accaduto di nuovo che lei fosse talmente presa dai suoi sensi di colpa, dal suo smisurato ego che voleva sapere tutto, controllare tutto, contrastare ogni ingiustizia, ogni parola di troppo, ogni sentimento irrazionale, che alla fine lei, lei sola, non aveva capito nulla, non aveva visto nulla, non aveva sentito nulla…

E poi…

 _Mio Dio…_

 _Io ti amo…_

 _Credo di averti sempre amato…_

 _Se era così?_

 _Se mi amavi anche allora…_

 _Tu…_

 _André tu sapevi che cosa sentivo per Fersen?_

 _E tu cos'hai provato?_

 _Eppure sei qui…sei ancora qui…_

La folla l'inghiottì, alcuni esagitati la sospinsero via inavvertitamente mentre procedevano dirigendosi verso la Conciergierie.

Quasi barcollò e quasi cadde a terra come non avesse più forze.

Smarrita ed incredula…

Tutto si animava di nuovo spessore, di crudele consapevolezza …

Proprio lì, pensiero incredibile sgorgato inaspettato, come una sorgente d'acqua nel deserto, come una nuvola di pioggia nel cielo dell'estate…

L'istante di smarrimento si dissolse alla vista di altri soldati che si avvicinavano.

Alain e Lasalle e Vincent Sabin, quest'ultimo stranamente silenzioso, gli occhi torvi che la squadravano e non ne volavano sapere di abbassarsi in segno di rispetto verso il comandante.

Glielo aveva detto spesso a Vincent Sabin di evitare quell'atteggiamento irriguardoso…

L'altro evidentemente aveva fatto orecchia da mercante.

Anzi, adesso pareva che in quello sguardo ci fosse la cabarbia ed incommensurabile volontà, ora più che mai, di prendersi una rivincita su di lei.

Il soldato rimase a fissarla, passandole oltre, mentre nella mente gli scorrevano altre immagini…

Perché anche Vincent Sabin era su quel maledetto tetto, la notte precedente, anche se aveva faticato a star dietro al moccioso e a Silvien.

I due erano più giovani, mentre il soldato era tanto abile a maneggiare il coltello quanto impacciato a scalare tetti e a camminarci sopra.

Quando finalmente era riuscito a metter piede sulle lastre di ardesia aveva intravisto gli altri due più lontano.

Gli ordini impartiti a Silvien erano chiari.

Mòse era solo un tramite per arrivare a quella donna.

Se avesse accennato a ribellarsi Silvien sapeva bene cosa doveva fare.

Il soldato Sabin ci aveva visto giusto…

Aveva visto i due ragazzini litigare.

Quello più grande, come aveva suggerito Vincent Sabin, si era procurato una specie di spranga per rompere il vetro della finestra ed entrare dentro, mentre il soldato avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo di accodarsi e piombare sul comandante e farla fuori…

Magari divertirsi un po' se ce ne fosse stato il tempo.

Il litigio dei due ragazzini era il chiaro segnale che il più piccolo aveva cambiato idea o stava perdendo tempo…

Alla vista della spranga Mòse era indietreggiato e aveva iniziato a strattonare Claude per cacciarlo via ed impedirgli di dar seguito alla sua follia.

La piccola finestra si era aperta e quella maledetta donna era sbucata fuori e tutto era andato in fumo.

Vincent Sabin non avrebbe avuto modo e tempo per buttare giù il suo comandante e il moccioso dal tetto e rischiava d'essere riconosciuto da Mòse che era agile come un gatto e gli sarebbe sgusciato via dalle mani.

Quello ci avrebbe impiegato che pochi istanti a spifferare al mondo intero cosa stava accadendo.

Il soldato allora era rimasto in disparte e si era assicurato che Claude Silvien facesse ciò che gli era stato ordinato.

Aveva visto Claude strattonare Mòse e poi spingerlo finchè il bambino era scivolato giù dalla falda del tetto.

A quel punto il gioco era fatto e lui se n'era andato.

Anche Claude si era volatilizzato.

Tanto bastava.

Quella mattina, Vincent Sabin si era accertato che il moccioso fosse davvero caduto e fosse sparito dalla circolazione…

Intorno all'Entrague diversi soldati avevano ricevuto l'ordine di cercare il bambino che lavorava all'hotel e che nessuno dalla sera prima aveva più visto.

E nessuno l'aveva più ritrovato…

Che se lo fosse preso anche il diavolo a Vincent Sabin poco importava dove fosse finito…

Il soldato s'era ritrovato tra le mani l'occasione per colpire il suo odiatissimo comandante e per di più nel peggiore dei modi.

Proprio con quei soldati che giorno dopo giorno parevano cambiare idea sul suo conto.

Uno in particolare gl'interessava…

Uno su cui aveva puntato l'attenzione per via del particolare che Claude aveva rivelato.

Il loro comandante si era preso a cuore la sorte della giovane Diane, la sorella di Alain.

E soprattutto, Sabin ne era certo, Alain non sapeva nulla né di quella faccenda né dell'identità della benefattrice che aveva scelto una giovane del popolo, senza apparenti doti o virtù se non quella, appunto, d'essere una giovane semplice, come depositaria di quell'insolita benevolenza.

C'era da aspettarselo che certi atteggiamenti non potessero essere disinteressati…

E la proverbiale sensibilità di Alain verso la sorella avrebbero reso dannatamente infido un simile segreto che già da solo avrebbe messo in cattiva luce chiunque ne fosse stato il fautore, qualsiasi fossero state le intenzioni.

E se erano sconosciute, tanto meglio.

Ci avrebbe pensato Vincent Sabin ad inventarsele, come più gli conveniva e come più sarebbe stato opportuno per colpire i protagonisti di quella storia.

Una gomitata leggera ad Alain…

"Hai sentito quello che è accaduto stanotte?" – chiese Vincent Sabin con noncuranza ben sapendo che Alain era già al corrente dell'incidente sul tetto.

L'altro non rispose permettendosi solo una smorfia di disappunto.

Gli risultava fastidioso addentrarsi in certe faccende di cui, oltretutto, aveva poco chiari i contorni.

Quello che preocupava Alain era, in quel momento, la sensazione che Diane, la sua Diane, potesse essersi avvicinata troppo ad André e che André in realtà non avesse nessuna intenzione di avvicinarsi a Diane…

Il perché Alain non lo sapeva.

Lo intuiva forse ed il semplice pensiero ribolliva dentro la testa agitandosi davanti agli occhi come creatura beffarda che s'era presa gioco di lui rivelandogli la sua insulsa dabbenaggine ad aver spinto la sorella nelle mani di un uomo che non era affatto libero.

Non lo era mai stato e non lo sarebbe stato mai!

"E dai!" – Vincent gli diede un'altra gomitata – "Non mi venire a dire che non ti sei fatto un'idea di quello che è successo!?".

Alain non riuscì a starsene zitto di fronte alla provocazione.

"Perché tu che idea ti saresti fatto? E' sparito un bambino…non ci trovo nulla di divertente!" – biascicò l'altro.

"E infatti io non mi sto divertendo affatto!" – lo pungolò Sabin cinicamente.

"Sputa il rospo, idiota!".

Alain si fece contro Vincent Sabin afferrandolo per la divisa.

"Beh…ti facevo meno stupido tu che dovresti essere il nostro capo…" – lo schernì l'altro.

Alain aveva già caricato il destro e il soldato assunse un'aria di falsa mestizia avendo raggiunto lo scopo di catturare l'attenzione dell'interlocutore.

Gli bastava quella per insinuare una contraddizione…

Una piccola e terrificante contraddizione.

"E poi mi pare di capire che non sai tutta la storia. Innanzi tutto Mòse non è un "moccioso" ma una "mocciosa"!".

"Che? E' una bambina?" – chiese Alain stupito - "Che diavolo stai dicendo? E come faresti a…".

"Oh…beh…in effetti pare che non fosse molto conosciuta da queste parti. Ma in altri foborghi…dicono fosse abile a vendere i propri servizi…eh…ma questo ormai dovresti averlo capito anche tu. Pare che questa volta avesse trovato qualcuno che poteva essere interessato a lei…". – proseguì Sabin andando con lo sguardo nella direzione del loro comandante.

"Ma che diavolo intendi dire?".

Alain conosceva già la bieca insinuazione ma finse di non comprendere…

Non gli aveva mai dato peso…

Si sforzò di farlo.

"Ti sarà venuto in mente quello che il nostro comandante ha fatto per "quella"?".

"E allora?".

"E allora non ti sei chiesto perché proprio quella mocciosa è sparita? Non mi verrai a dire che non conosci le voglie dei nobili verso i ragazzini e le mocciose che bazzicano nei bassifondi di Parigi?".

Alain rimase stupito da quella considerzione. Non tanto perché fosse inverosimile, quanto perché lui non c'era arrivato prima.

Non gli pareva proprio possibile che…

"Il comandante si è tolto qualche soddisfazione…" – rise sguaiatamente Sabin.

Il pugno di Alain tremò leggermente. La mano sinistra si contrasse stringendo ancora di più la giacca dell'uniforme di Vincent.

L'altro continuò incurante del pericolo di beccarsi un bel destro in faccia.

Se fosse riuscito nell'intento ne sarebbe valsa la pena.

"L'ha fatta ripulire, l'ha ingrassata per benino e poi ci ha fatto i suoi comodi. E quando si è stancata ha pensato bene di farla sparire…".

Alain deglutì. Ne aveva viste e sentite tante nella sua vita.

Era talmente atroce quella ricostruzione da rasentare l'inimmaginabile…

"Non…non può essere andata così…" – balbettò incerto.

"Libero di pensarla in un altro modo. Ma converrai con me che la sparizione della mocciosa ha dell'incredibile. Quella era sempre con lei, con il nostro comandante. Perché non sarebbero potute andare così le cose?".

Alain mollò la presa.

Vincent aveva tutta la sua attenzione e proseguì nel suo affondo.

"E…".

Alain tornò a guardarlo in faccia.

Intorno a loro la folla proseguiva il suo moto casuale e caotico…

Qualcuno si scontrava persino con i due soldati ma Vincent era in pieno combattimento, concentrato su Alain…

Di solito quando si vuole annientare una persona e non ci si vuole sporcare le mani, si sceglie qualcuno che sia altrettanto motivato a farlo…

Per soldi, per vendetta, per un ideale…

Il delitto perfetto non è quello in cui il colpevole non si trova.

Ma quello in cui si trova il colpevole sbagliato…

"E devo dirti anche di un'altra faccenda che forse non ti piacerà" – continuò Vincent Sabin in tono basso.

Alain lo guardò.

"Sono venuto a sapere che qualcuno si sta interessando alla piccola Diane…".

Gli occhi si sgranarono.

"Diane? Cosa c'entra adesso mia sorella?"

"Lavora dai Duchi de Livrer vero?".

Alain tremò a quel punto.

Quell'animale di Vincent, perché così lui lo conosceva, sapeva troppe cose di Diane.

Tacque per lasciare che l'altro proseguisse in quello strano racconto.

"Si dice che qualcuno l'accompagni a casa alla sera…perché non si trovi da sola per strada…".

Il respiro riprese a correre…

"Questo lo so già idiota. Lei mi fa recapitare dei biglietti e io o André andiamo a prenderla…non ci trovo nulla di strano…tutt'altro…" – replicò Alain.

Un nuovo affondo…

Nella sua rozza lucidità il soldato era abile a catturare l'attenzione di chi voleva avere dalla sua parte. Senza farglielo sapere e senza che l'altro se ne accorgesse.

Centellinando ogni parola con cura ed astuzia e lasciando correre la fantasia nella direzione desiderata…

La scaltrezza di Alain evaporava come neve al sole di fronte al nome di Diane. Bastava quello a fargli abbassare la guardia.

"Oh certo…" – chiosò Sabin allora gongolando – "Ma tu sai chi ha avuto l'idea dei biglietti? E perché Diane avrebbe deciso di chiedere il tuo aiuto e a quanto mi dici quello di André – giuro che questo non lo sapevo – per farsi accompagnare a casa?".

"Ma che diavolo vuoi dire? Che t'importa di sapere perché…".

Vincent non lasciò terminare Alain.

"Forse non mi hai capito mio caro Alain. Pare che qualcuno si stia interessando alla tua Diane…e abbia architettato tutta questa bella commedia per fare in modo che a lei non capiti nulla e…".

Il respiro si espanse e la testa prese a macinare forsennatamente sospinta dalle idiozie dell'altro, che poi tanto campate in aria non erano…

Alain non poteva permettersi di considerarle solo fandonie.

Diane era una giovane saggia, assennata e prudente..

Timida, riservata, perennemente attenta ad evitare di suscitare disturbo o critiche o fastidi in chiunque, figuriamoci i nuovi padroni e persino la servitù dei nuovi padroni…

Era ingenua…

La storia dei biglietti e della dama di compagnia che li scriveva per lei allora poteva non essere una sua idea.

Diane non avrebbe potuto arrivare a concepire un simile piano per tornare a casa di notte in tutta sicurezza. Qualcun altro doveva aver elaborato quel semplice sotterfugio…

Il punto era che, di fatto, lo strano meccanismo aveva consentito a Diane di essere al sicuro, di essere protetta.

Lui e anche André erano con lei e quindi come poteva esserci dietro un intento diverso che avesse come fine il male di sua sorella?

Ciò che Vincent stava dicendo poteva avere un senso se…

"…e per arrivare ad ottenere la sua fiducia…incondizionata…" – affondò Sabin puntando addosso ad Alain uno sguardo truce.

"Se sai qualcosa parla maledetto!" – imprecò questi tornando verso l'altro.

"So solo questo…" – proseguì Vincent cinicamente – "Qualcuno avrebbe visto una carrozza con uno stemma nobiliare lasciare la residenza dei Livrer diverse settimane fa. E su quella carrozza c'era tua sorella. E poi pare che non ci sia nessuna dama di compagnia che scrive i biglietti per Diane…".

"Tu come fai a sapere queste cose?" – gli ringhiò contro Alain.

I sospetti potevano essere fondati, ma lui doveva capire come facesse Vincent a conoscere quei particolari.

"Mòse…" – disse piano Vincent.

"Mòse? La bambina che è sparita? Che c'entra adesso con Diane?".

"E' presto detto. E' stata proprio Mòse a raccontare che qualcuno la incaricava di portare i biglietti a casa dei Livrer per poi recapitarli a Diane e chiederle se dovesse essere accompagnata a casa…e questo per assicurarsi che lei non corresse pericoli. E…".

Alain era ammutolito.

"Te l'ho detto…questa mi sembra solo una bella messinscena per guadagnarsi proprio la fiducia di Diane …".

"E chi sarebbe questa persona?".

Il tono di Alain vibrava tra l'incredulo ed il terrorizzato.

"Spiacente!" – chiosò Vincent vittorioso – "Le mie fonti non sono arrivate a tanto. E purtroppo l'unica che poteva saperne qualcosa…pare abbia preso il volo…".

Vincent mimò il gesto delle ali e poi ridacchiò contento di aver colto nel segno.

Non era necessario raccontare in quel momento chi fosse colei che scriveva i biglietti, chi fosse colei che si era preoccupata della sicurezza di Diane.

Non era chiaro neppure a Vincent e lui se lo voleva prendere tutto il tempo per colmare quella lacuna nel modo più profiquo, se addirittura non ci avrebbe pensato da solo lo stesso Alain affiancando all'immagine di Diane quella di Mòse e infine, quella del loro riverito comandante…

L'importante era che Alain non ci arrivasse troppo in fretta…

Perché l'importante era che anche Diane sparisse.

Per far sì che tutto confluisse in un'unica direzione…

Il delitto perfetto non è quello in cui il colpevole non si trova.

Ma quello in cui si trova il colpevole sbagliato.

Anche se il colpevole fosse stato colei che si era attribuita il compito di proteggere povere anime pie che avrebbero avuto la malaugurata sorte di sparire nel nulla, una dopo l'altra…

Una volta soddisfatti i desideri di un'aristocratica priva di scrupoli e desiderosa di emozioni forti.

Uno scenario che avrebbe colpire la coscienza e la pancia ed il cuore di chiunque, persino di quegli avanzi di galera dei Soldati della Guardia – si disse Vincent – miseri compagni di ventura che finalmente si sarebbero decisi a farle la pelle, a lei, al suo odiatissimo comandante.

Occorrevano solo poche ore…

Il repentino cambio di consegne colpì l'attenzione dei soldati.

Sia Vincent Sabin sia gli altri udirono chiaramente la nuova destinazione del comandante.

Alla Basse - Gêole…

L'unica era recarsi alla Basse - Gêole.

"Per controllare che non ci siano problemi con il prigioniero…" – concluse Oscar dopo aver impartito gli ordini per tenere a bada la folla davanti a Palais de Justice.

"Per verificare che qualcuno non abbia scovato il cadavere di quella mocciosa…così magari se il comandante lo trova per prima…potrà farlo sparire!" – sentenziò silenziosamente Vincent all'orecchio di Alain lanciandogli un'occhiata torva.

Alain rimase impietrito dalla ricostruzione dei fatti.

Non ci poteva credere, era impossibile.

André…

Alain conosceva bene André.

Come avrebbe potuto uno come André tacere su simili comportamenti del loro comandante…

André avrebbe dovuto saperlo.

Già André…

Se lo vide arrivare accanto proprio in quel momento.

E l'ultimo affondo Vincent lo riservò proprio a lui, mentre André, dopo aver chiesto dove fosse il comandante, scompariva tra la folla per dirigersi nella stessa direzione, alla Basse Gêole, come gli avevano indicato i compagni.

"E ti consiglierei di stare attento anche a quello…" – indicò Sabin.

Alain restò a fissare André, da lontano.

Nella testa la voce infausta e diabolica di Vincent.

"Quello è sempre stato il tirapiedi del comandante…non ti consiglierei di lasciarlo girare attorno alla tua Diane. Quello farebbe qualsiasi cosa per il suo comandante…".

"Al diavolo!" – imprecò Alain a voce alta, da solo, per scacciare dalla testa tutta quella sequela di idiozie...

Solo che questa volta c'era di mezzo Diane e…

E se quelle non fossero state solo idiozie?

Alla Basse - Gêole…

André entrò come una furia in quel posto lugubre.

Ebbe la conferma dalla sentinella all'ingresso che il comandante dei Soldati della Guardia era appena arrivato.

André aveva intuito cosa c'era venuta a fare Oscar in un posto simile.

Corse verso la stanza del prigioniero.

Tutto era apparentemente tranquillo.

La notizia del rinvio del processo all'inizio della settimana successiva era già arrivata e i soldati erano bellamente annoiati ai loro posti di guardia.

Oscar invece…

André intuì dove si stesse dirigendo…

Conoscerla e leggerle nella mente era un tuttuno.

André la vide, da lontano, l'aria fredda e un poco viziata dei sotterranei che le scorreva addosso, il passo rallentato, il corpo asciutto, quasi curvo.

Oscar si era addentrata nelle viscere di quel luogo, l'unico posto dove forse qualcuno avrebbe avuto la pietà di portare un corpo ritrovato in qualche angolo di Parigi…

Tutto stava diventando troppo difficile, anche per una come lei.

Parigi era così e se non ci si era vissuti e se non s'erano apprese le regole che imperavano nei suoi vicoli, difficilmente si riusciva a schivarne gli effetti e a non restarne travolti.

La Reggia di Versailles era talmente lontana…

E così le feste e i balli e le chiacchiere sui nuovi vestiti della regina e sulle rappresentazioni teatrali che la sovrana s'intestardiva ad interpretare…

Persino l'immagine odiata e temuta del Conte di Fersen era divenuta una sorta di appiglio dolente ma colmo di nostalgia.

André si rammentò del volto di Oscar quando da lontano, non vista, si permetteva di osservare il conte nei rari momenti in cui lui veniva a farle visita, dopo il ritorno dall'America, per scambiare qualche affondo e qualche opinione sulla disgraziata deriva in cui stava scivolando la Francia e la famiglia reale.

Quello sguardo lontano teso, eppure luminoso, pareva ormai scomparso, inghiottito dalla vita che scorreva a Parigi, e dalla battaglia in cui Oscar aveva deciso di lasciar scorrere la sua vita…

 _Un combattimento troppo duro, anche per te_ – si disse André.

Forse da esso lei non ne sarebbe uscita…

Non sarebbe sopravvissuta…

Le stanze chiuse ed apparentemente vuote…

André le corse incontro, senza chiamarla.

Si permise solo di sfiorarle la spalla, dolcemente e lei si voltò e lui riuscì ad intravedere un guizzo, un guizzo conosciuto negli occhi, come ai vecchi tempi, quando tra loro non c'era bisogno di parole e neppure di spiegazioni.

Bastava un cenno, comune intendimento che scorreva, silenzioso, nella loro reciproca conoscenza.

Bastava solo quello…

André le passò oltre e lei si permise di osservare le spalle di lui, larghe, mentre la propria gola era chiusa, e le mani erano gelate, e i muscoli pietrificati e l'unico pensiero era che André era lì.

Come sempre…

Come era sempre stato.

"Qui ci sono gli adulti…" – chiosò il custode dell'obitorio passando oltre una vetrata scura.

"No" – disse Oscar piano – "Era poco più che un bambino…scusate…una bambina…".

L'uomo non mosse un ciglio.

Per lui non faceva alcuna differenza quella circostanza.

Era abituato a vedere passare resti di ogni genere e adulti o bambini, lui li trattava alla stessa maniera.

"Dobbiamo andare di là, allora…".

Una stanza più piccola, poco illuminata e altri tavoli…

Oscar sentì correre un brivido lungo la schiena.

L'altro continuò nel suo resoconto da buon ufficiale e custode di un luogo inusiale per chiunque non ci avesse lavorato da una vita.

"Ultimamente ci sono stati alcuni ritrovamenti di neonati non si sa se partoriti ancora vivi oppure già morti. Ma per loro non ci sono abbastanza soldi per fare le autospie. Tanto più che le madri si guardano bene dal venirli a reclamare!".

Ecco, anche quella era Parigi.

Non quella degli sfarzi di Versailles o delle vie illuminate a giorno anche durante le ore della notte…

Non quella in cui l'amore tra nobili e cameriere era tollerato purchè di quell'amore non restasse alcuna traccia…

Ma quell'altra Parigi.

Quella in cui l'amore si confondeva a tutte le ore del giorno e della notte con il sesso, il desiderio puro e semplice di aversi, possedersi e godere e prendere per sé ciò che solo il brivido di un amplesso può concedere.

In un angolo c'era una giovane donna a capo chino…

"Su quel tavolo c'è il figlio…è un maschio…non credo sia quello che cerchiate. E' morto l'altro ieri ma la famiglia è troppo povera per permettersi un funerale decente. E così quella resta qui per paura che il corpo venna dato in pasto ai…".

Oscar sollevò lo sguardo lanciando un'occhiata gelida all'altro.

Si sarebbe detto che una spada tagliente e affilata lo avrebbe squarciato in due se non fosse stato che quella lama era solo lo sguardo di colei che avanzava lentamente in mezzo alla stanza fredda.

Il custode fece una smorfia come a dire che tanto tutti i presenti sapevan bene di cosa stavano parlando.

I poveri di Parigi che non avevano soldi per esser seppelliti venivano ingoiati dalla città e finivano per diventare il pasto di maiali e …

L'uomo si diresse verso due tavoli.

Sotto le lenzuola sporche e grigie s'intravedevano chiaramente due corpicini coperti.

L'uomo sollevò il primo e Oscar ebbe un tuffo al cuore…

Non era Mòse…non era la piccola Mimose…

Era comunque una bambina bellissima con il viso coperto parzialmente di fango ormai asciutto.

"L'hanno ripescata l'altra mattina dalla Senna. Ma nessuno è ancora venuto a reclamare il corpo…mi vien da pensare che in realtà ce l'abbiano buttata!".

Il cinismo dell'uomo aveva raggiunto il limite.

Ma quella era Parigi.

Non quella dei banchetti sontuosi organizzati nelle residenze dei nobili…

Non quella…

Quell'altra.

Quella degli stuoli di camerire che servivano ogni giorno in silenzio poche nobildonne annoiate e pretenziose che non osavano nemmeno svestirsi da sole o raccogliere da terra la biancheria sporca…

Quella dei servitori che lavoravano ai margini della cosidetta buona società e lavavano ogni singolo capo di biacheria e poi stiravano indumenti di nuovo candidi, ripuliti delle tracce di tradimenti e di stupri…

La Parigi colma dell'altezzosa indifferenza di fronte alla violenza, alla miseria, alle malattie, all'essere nessuno e a non avere nulla…

Quella Parigi.

La stessa città che aleggiava lassù nelle mansarde illuminate dalla luna argentea…

E che strisciava silenziosa laggiù nelle fogne piene di topi e disperati….

L'altro lenzuolo venne sollevato poco dopo.

Oscar si portò una mano alla bocca.

André dietro di lei dovette voltare lo sguardo ma riuscì ugualmente a sorreggerla, afferrandola per un braccio.

Un'altra bambina, molto piccola, il viso quasi scomparso probabilmente divorato da ratti di fiume…

"Questa è qui da una settimana circa…".

"Allora non può essere lei" – disse André con un filo di voce – "Ma cosa le è successo?".

"Monsieur, la fame! E' una brutta bestia per esseri umani e animali…chissà! Anche a me che pure ne ho viste tante nella mia vita ha fatto un certo effetto vedere questa qui. Ma di certo non si può dire che queste cose non si sappiano…".

"Devo uscire" – disse Oscar voltandosi.

André non riuscì neppure a fiatare e se ne andò correndole dietro.

Quella era Parigi…

Sfavillante e spietata…

Così era sempre stata e così lo sarebbe stata sempre.

66


	20. Sain Antoine

_**Saint Antoine**_

Le mani di Oscar tremavano.

André se ne avvide, mentre lei, poco fuori dalla Basse - Gêole tentava di respirare piano, ma pareva che l'aria non ne volesse sapere di entrare nella gola e permetterle di reggersi in piedi…

Rimase su di lei.

In silenzio…

Oscar osservò le persone che camminavano lungo le stradine attorno allo Chatelet.

Tutte indaffarate, chiuse in sé stesse, sicuramente intente a comprendere come e dove guadagnare quello che serviva per sfamarsi e scaldarsi e così sopravvivere.

Lei non aveva mai provato nulla del genere…

Non aveva mai dovuto combattere per nulla del genere.

Non aveva mai dovuto combattere…

Se l'era immaginata Paris, ma non così, non così atrocemente incapace di accudire la gente che ci viveva e che ci moriva.

Si disse che lei non sapeva…

No…

Era impossibile non sapere.

Si rammentò del secondo dispaccio consegnatole da Dagoult.

Estrasse il foglietto dall'uniforme e lo lesse con gli occhi…

Un'altra esistenza che aveva lambito la sua e la loro.

"Lasalle Gerard…" – disse Oscar piano appoggiandosi al muro e richiudendo il biglietto - "Il Soldato Lasalle è stato definitivamente scagionato…".

La storia dei fucili e delle uniformi e degli stivali e forse persino della polvere da sparo svenduti al mercato nero dagli stessi Soldati della Guardia per raggranellare qualche soldo in più aveva rivelato un mondo sotterraneo e dolente, incomprensibile ed irrilevante per Bouillé e gli altri ufficiali, che aveva portato all'arresto di Lasalle Gerard, forse meno accorto degli altri e scoperto ed arrestato.

Lasalle sarebbe finito alla forca e il dubbio che fosse stata proprio lei, il nuovo comandante, a tradire il proprio soldato era apparso agli occhi degli altri come un'onta da lavare con il sangue…

Il suo.

Inammissibile che un comandante vendesse i propri uomini chissà se per far carriera o mostrarsi ai superiori come degna del più irreprensibile status di comando.

La folla procedeva ondeggiando immersa nel silenzioso chiacchiericcio del giorno che scivolava via.

Oscar si colmò in quella visione assolutamente neutra e piena, forse pensando di scorgere tra le piege di quella dolente danza un tratto, un gesto, un volto che le riportasse tra le dita l'esistenza fugace di Mimose, inghiottita e perduta chissà dove.

Nulla era tornato della bambina. Né un vestito, né una scarpa, né un ricordo, magari impresso nella mente di qualcuno…

Nulla…

Come fosse di pietra…

Pietra fedele a sé stessa ed alla propria solidità…

"Il Generale Bouillè…devo andare a ringraziarlo. Nonostante tutto questa alla fine è opera sua…" – mormorò Oscar tornando verso André.

L'osservò, quasi con insistenza, e lui che in un primo momento non aveva voluto distogliere lo sguardo, fu costretto a farlo e a dirigere gli occhi altrove.

L'insistenza di Oscar gli giungeva ora più nitida nella sua temperata risolutezza, ma portava con sé inevitabile la domanda di comprenderne il motivo, che poteva benissimo collocarsi nell'estrema durezza della vita che piano piano le si stava rovesciando addosso, profondamente differente dall'esistenza tutto sommato lucida e banale vissuta a Versailles.

Il dubbio di un peso troppo grande da sopportare da sola…

"Quell'uomo possiede uno smisurato senso dell'onore!" – chiosò André tentando di celare la sua innata avversione verso l'ufficiale – "Se ha deciso d'intercedere per Gerard deve essere stato per una buona ragione. Qualsiasi essa sia conviene riconoscergli il merito!".

In seguito al buon lavoro fatto dalla Compagnia B dei Soldati della Guardia per proteggere il duca spagnolo Ardelos e la sua famiglia durante la visita in Francia, Oscar aveva fatto pressione sul Generale Bouillè perché fosse concesso un atto di clemenza e il soldato e venisse graziato.

Nemmeno André era convinto che la benevolenza verso il compagno fosse frutto esclusivo dell'intento di accontentare la richiesta del Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia, quanto forse quello di tenersi buoni i soldatacci che avevano il gravoso compito di pattugliare le strade di Parigi.

Scontentarli sarebbe equivalso a rischiare di averli contro e non era il caso di aggiungere anche quella bega alle altre che affliggevano l'esistenza viscosa del Generale Bouilé.

Il mormorio dei parigini indaffarati a sbarcare il lunario…

Le campane di qualche chiesa vicina davano i rintocchi della giornata che volgeva al termine.

"Credo sia stato solo perché il generale crede ci siano modi migliori per…per farmi fuori!" – sentenziò Oscar volgendo lo sguardo verso la folla e sorridendo amaramente – "Come avrai intuito l'ordine a Parigi è sempre stata uno dei puntigli di Bouillé…sarebbe stato facile per lui approfittare della situazione e chiedermi di lasciare il comando in cambio della vita di Lasalle…".

André, ora fu lui a tornare con lo sguardo verso Oscar.

Nessuno dei due alla fine era davvero padrone della propria esistenza…

"Ma…come ti ho detto…forse ha altre ragioni per non avermi chiesto di fare un tale passo…" – concluse Oscar.

L'intuizione deponeva come sempre per la salvaguardia dell'onore della famiglia Jarjayes. Boullé era sempre stato molto vicino al Gnerale Jarjayes e di certo avrebbe fatto in modo che l'allontanamento dal comando della figlia non dovesse avvenire per un motivo disonorevole.

Un moto di rabbia da colmare istintivamente…

Il desiderio di nascondere anche a sé stessa ciò che pulsava nelle viscere.

"Verrai tu…in rappresentanza di tutti i soldati…" – disse lei senza guardare André questa volta.

André la fissò senza comprendere.

Quell'insistenza, quella di Oscar nei suoi confronti, gli stava diventando sempre più incomprensibile.

"A Place Royale*…prima devo tornare all'Entrague e poi andremo a Place Royale…" – continuò Oscar infilandosi i guanti.

"Come? Dobbiamo andare là? Non mi sembra che il generale abiti da quelle parti".

"Hai ragione André. Lui ormai preferisce restare nella sua residenza di Limours per paura dei disordini di Parigi ma so che questa sera sarebbe andato ad assistere ad una rappresentazione. L'apertura del processo è stata rinviata e per il momento pare che la gente di Parigi abbia deciso di rimandare l'assalto a qualche dimora nobiliare come sta accadendo ultimamente…forse la fame non è ancora riuscita a smuovere le coscienze…" – chiosò Oscar sarcasticamente.

"Oh…di giorno manda a morte i soldati che si vendono i fucili e di sera va all'opera…" – replicò André con un sospiro – "Ognuno si lava la coscienza come può!".

Quella giornata scivolò via silenziosa e cupa, quasi sospesa, mentre la città di Parigi si preparava ad affrontare un'altra notte, scura e tesa, come ormai accadeva spesso.

Alain aveva chiuso l'ultima mano di carte ed era tornato a stendersi stancamente nel letto.

Il suo turno di guardia sarebbe iniziato a breve…

La sua mente era incessantemente rivolta a Diane e poi alle parole di Vincent Sabin…

La morte dei suoi compagni aleggiava tra i superstiti.

Ora la guarnigione si era ridotta e i turni erano divenuti necessariamente più lunghi e faticosi.

Anche quella era una delle conseguenze dei fatti del Louvre: una delle tante nella marea di drammi, grandi e piccoli.

Famiglie disperate, sole…

Soldati esaperati, stanchi e scontenti…

Anche Alain iniziava a scontare la stanchezza di quella vita intensa e senza scampo che di fatto gl'impediva di correre da Laure e – cosa ancora peggiore – persino da Diane.

Quando aveva trovato il tempo di recarsi dai Livrer, gli era stato detto che lei era già uscita.

Non era sola, aveva appreso Alain, ma nessuno era stato in grado di dire chi fosse colui che accompagnava la giovane quella sera.

La coscienza si era adagiata sulla ragionevole conclusione che André…

Lui fosse con Diane.

La coscienza non si era stranamente placata a quella visione, combattuta da altro dubbio, quello che gli ronzava in testa da giorni ormai e che continuava ad imporgli di farla finita con quella storia e di affrontare André e comprendere che dannazione ci fosse tra lui e quella donna…

Così il soldato s'era ritagliato il tempo di una partita a carte impossibile da vincere perché nella testa c'erano solo l'immagine di Diane e le parole di Vincent Sabin…

L'assurdo si manifestò appieno quando Alain si alzò e non vedendo André chiese ai compagni se sapevano dove fosse.

Quasi gli si fermò il respiro in gola quando apprese che André era andato via poco prima e che si sarebbe recato assieme al comandante al teatro di Place Royale, in Fabourg Saint Antoine, perché lei doveva conferire non si sapeva bene con quale generale.

"Per la storia di Lasalle…" – aveva sentenziato Romanov sputando a terra imbestialito per aver perso un'altra mano a carte.

Alain pensò che sarebbe sprofondato lì…

"Allora chi diavolo c'è con Diane?" – si chiese muovendo appena le labbra, trafitto dalla sua stessa domanda, mentre la coscienza cedeva ad una serie di dubbi vorticosi.

Non aveva più ricevuto biglietti da quando quella mocciosa era scomparsa.

Ma Diane continuava a lavorare per i Livrer…

André non era con Diane.

Era con il comandante…

Che stava succedendo?

Alain strinse il fucile e si avviò a Place du Notre Dame.

La sua postazione di guardia per quella notte…

Assieme ad altri compagni e nella mente l'attesa spasmodica che quelle ore passassero in fretta… Non poteva permettersi di abbandonare la sua postazione di guardia, perchè un tale gesto d'insubordinazione, l'ennesimo, questa volta gli sarebbe costato caro.

Ci avrebbe rimesso non solo la paga ma anche il posto…

Dovevano passare quelle ore e poi lui sarebbe tornato a casa e prima si sarebbe accertato se Diane stesse bene e poi, dannazione, non avrebbe sentito ragioni e le avrebbe imposto di dirle tutto, e chi diavolo aveva conosciuto e se era vero che c'era qualcuno che s'interessava a lei…

L'avrebbe costretta a lasciare la casa dei Livrer se fosse stato necessario e al diavolo anche quella maledetta paga buona solo per gettare nel fango sua sorella.

Era troppo piccola Diane, troppo ingenua per difendersi da sola…

E lui aveva sbagliato tutto.

André non l'avrebbe mai protetta, non si sarebbe mai preso cura di lei.

"Siete stanca?".

"No…monsieur…".

"Ve l'ho detto il mio nome…preferite chiamarmi ancora così?" – chiese il giovane mantenendo le dita della mano appoggiate alla pelle liscia ed accaldata del collo.

Esse scorrevano piano come ad assaggiare la consistenza del respiro sottile e rapido, indotto e trattenuto…

E poi ripiegavano sul petto.

Diane voltò lo sguardo incapace di reggere quello dell'altro.

"Per me siete sempre monsieur…" – mormorò piano, il respiro affannato, le guance arrossate, le vesti leggermente allentate, mentre le dita di "monsieur" scivolavano sapienti attraverso la stoffa ruvida e profumata della camicia.

Non replicò monsieur ma si spinse ancora oltre, chiudendo i fianchi raggiunti in una presa più forte che solleticò la pelle e fece correrere un brivido, mentre le mani grandi riuscivano quasi a raggiungere il seno e ad accarezzarlo, insistenti e curiose.

Erano movimenti sapienti perché correvano a sciogliere ogni resistenza per consentire al desiderio di uscire allo scoperto e rivelarsi e scorrere a sua volta attraverso le mani di colei che assaggiava quel nuovo percorso.

Non c'era nulla di forzato, nulla d'imposto.

Non era questo che voleva "monsieur".

Lui voleva Diane e la voleva aperta ed intensa.

Sarebbe stata lei a venire da lui, ad entrare dentro il suo mondo, quello nato tanti anni prima nella desolata steppa della Grande Madre Russia…

E "monsieur" sapeva come colmare ogni spazio, ogni desiderio, ogni richiesta di quell'esistenza incerta e misera, cresciuta nella caotica e terribile Parigi, eppure sorprendentemente pura.

Così "monsieur" affinava l'intuito capace di avvicinare le persone.

Entrare nella loro vita in punta di piedi e poi scavare dentro, fin nel profondo, cercando i desideri più nascosti, quelli inconfessabili…

L'onore, la sete di potere o di denaro, la conoscenza, l'amore, la virtù, la spasmodica ricerca della perfezione, della fama, l'esaltazione dei pregi, la lusinga dei difetti…

 _Le diable…_

Desideri che diventano la chiave per spalancare definitivamente la porta dell'esistenza altrui...

Non era stato difficile allora intuire che Diane desiderava una vita propria, solo sua, e poi l'amore, come tutte le fanciulle della sua età, e magari la corte raffinata ed elegante di chi sapeva concederle la certezza d'esser lei a scegliere e a prendere ciò che desiderava.

Come lei "monsieur" aveva conosciuto tante giovani donne…

Tutte alla fine si erano recate da lui…

E si erano concesse a lui…

E Diane non faceva eccezione, anche se era sorprendente la sua chiara innocenza e l'affidamento limpido e sincero alle mani e allo sguardo di "monsieur".

Ne mancava una.

"Monsieur" l'aveva incontrata da poco tempo, anche se ne aveva già sentito parlare…

Nel suo paese…

La fama di una personalità così particolare era giunta fin là.

E così lui l'aveva cercata, l'aveva trovata, l'aveva percepita, ascoltata e compresa, attraverso l'odore del sangue, minerale e temprato, come dovevano essere l'indole ed il temperamento…

L'aveva seguita, osservata.

L'aveva incontrata più volte…

Le era apparsa così diversa da tutte le altre donne.

 _She is dangerous_ …- mormorò a voce bassa – _Pura…pulcra…_

La bocca si colmò di un intenso contatto…

Ora c'era Diane accanto a lui e questo bastava e questo era il passo da compiere per raggiungere quella donna, quell'altra…

Nessun bacio languido…

Parole sussurrate per narrare di desideri inascoltati e pieni che Diane avrebbe potuto raggiungere.

Perché Diane non conosceva nulla della vita e di sé.

E "monsieur" doveva istruirla perché lei sapesse chi era realmente e quale intenso piacere potesse raggiungere il corpo acerbo ed inviolato…

E alla fine sarebbe stata lei colma della sua sola volontà di farlo a condurre verso "monsieur" colei che lui voleva veramente.

La bocca socchiusa…

E le dita accarezzavano la carne tiepida cercando la vellutata consistenza, insinuandosi ora piano, ora più intensamente, e poi tornando indietro e attendendo e costringendo i muscoli a contrarsi e a chiudersi e poi ad aprirsi perché ogni tocco era temuto ed ambito.

E ogni passaggio strappava un respiro più fondo, e gli occhi desideravano il buio e nessun suono invadeva la mente se non quello delle vibrazioni intense del corpo contratto e teso…

Ma la voce di "monsieur", bassa e suadente, quella e solo quella riusciva a scivolare nelle orecchie…

Parole senza senso, per Diane, liscie come le mani di "monsieur", insistenti come le dita di "monsieur" che entravano dentro e la costringevano a chiedere di più, senza sapere perché, ma solo che quelle vibrazioni la torturavano piano e lei le voleva, d'istinto, mentre la mente era colma di quei sussurri…

Parole senza senso per lei e per chiunque le avesse ascoltate…

 _* Dies iræ! Dies illa_

 _Solvet sæclum in favilla:_

 _Teste David cum Sibylla!_

 _Quantus tremor est futurus,_

 _Quando iudex est venturus,_

 _Cuncta stricte discussurus!_

 _Tuba mirum spargens sonum_

 _Per sepulchra regionum,_

 _Coget omnes ante thronum._

 _Mors stupebit, et natura,_

 _Cum resurget creatura,_

 _Iudicanti responsura._

 _Liber scriptus proferetur,_

 _In quo totum continetur,_

 _Unde mundus iudicetur._

 _Iudex ergo cum sedebit,_

 _Quidquid latet, apparebit:_

 _Nil inultum remanebit._

 _Quid sum miser tunc dicturus?_

 _Quem patronum rogaturus,_

 _Cum vix iustus sit securus?_

 _Rex tremendæ maiestatis,_

 _Qui salvandos salvas gratis,_

 _Salva me, fons pietatis._

 _Recordare, Iesu pie,_

 _Quod sum causa tuæ viæ:_

 _Ne me perdas illa die._

 _Quærens me, sedisti lassus:_

 _Redemisti Crucem passus:_

 _Tantus labor non sit cassus._

 _Iuste iudex ultionis,_

 _Donum fac remissionis_

 _Ante diem rationis._

 _Ingemisco, tamquam reus:_

 _Culpa rubet vultus meus:_

 _Supplicanti parce, Deus._

 _Qui Mariam absolvisti,_

 _Et latronem exaudisti,_

 _Mihi quoque spem dedisti._

 _Preces meæ non sunt dignæ:_

 _Sed tu bonus fac benigne,_

 _Ne perenni cremer igne._

 _Inter oves locum præsta,_

 _Et ab hædis me sequestra,_

 _Statuens in parte dextra._

 _Confutatis maledictis,_

 _Flammis acribus addictis:_

 _Voca me cum benedictis._

 _Oro supplex et acclinis,_

 _Cor contritum quasi cinis:_

 _Gere curam mei finis._

Ogni suono affondava nella carne, ogni lettera inaspettata si animava nel ventre e correva alla gola, chiudendola e vibrando di nuovo giù fin nelle viscere, fin nei muscoli che iniziavano a tremare intensamente.

Stava accadendo di nuovo e lei lo voleva quell'intenso incedere dentro di lei…

I polsi chiusi lassù, la bocca a chiedere aria, la carne aperta profumata piena bagnata morbidamente trattenuta dentro dita sapientemente affondate fino a togliere il respiro, fino a che quel respiro venne meno…

E la bocca venne avvolta e chiusa dalle labbra che intensamente penetravano dentro l'anima, circondandola piano…

E la gola gridava senza emettere un suono…

I muscoli vibrarono contraendosi in uno spasmodico movimento di ricerca estenuante e crudele di avere per sé, solo per sè, quel piacere intenso ed unico, mai provato…

 _E poiché van dicendo: abbiamo lingua gagliarda, sappiam parlare, chi è il nostro padrone?_

 _Chi è?_

 _Chi è il tuo padrone?_

 _Chi è il tuo padrone adesso?_

"Voi…monsieur…voi…".

Una voce senza respiro, il corpo teso, la mente colma di parole senza senso…

Tutto l'aveva invasa e l'aveva penetrata strappandole quelle poche parole.

Ora non c'era più libertà nella sua volontà…

Perché quella volontà ingenua e pura era stata colta e colmata del desiderio inespresso e rivelato e pieno sorto dentro di sé ed esploso colpendola e trascinandola via e lasciandola senza forze, senza respiro, senza pensiero, se non quello che ora lei non era più sola.

Aveva scoperto sé stessa assieme a quell'essere per lei fulgido che l'accarezzava ancora ed ancora e aveva gli occhi intensamente addosso a lei a cogliere quell'istante di sospensione, quella contrazione che la lasciava inerme e posseduta da lui e da sé stessa…

Aveva scoperto sé stessa…

Aveva tremato, da sola, come aveva voluto monsieur, e lei si era affidata a lui e adesso nulla e nessuno avrebbe più potuto intimorirla.

"Monsieur…".

"Dimmi bambina?".

"Perché restate distante da me?".

Il respiro era lento, la pelle bagnata e fredda…

Le braccia di Dorian si chiusero in un abbraccio intenso allora.

"Perdonami bambina…non è ancora il momento…puoi sapere cosa ti aspetta senza che nessuno violi la tua purezza…questo è solo un accenno di ciò che potrà accadere. Ma è ancora troppo presto…avrò bisogno del tuo aiuto…e della tua virtù…".

Diane tentò di addomesticare il respiro e si acquietò accanto a "monsieur".

L'aveva seguito quella sera in cui lui si era offerto di riaccompagnarla a casa.

Una stanza unica, non tanto grande, calda, arredata con sobrietà, le pareti tappezzate con carta rosa a fiorellini, le coperte pulite, il letto sempre rifatto, il camino colmo di legna accesa.

La brocca piena di acqua profumata e tiepida e sul comodino nessun liquore, nessun vino particolare.

Solo acqua, nient'altro che acqua.

Diane non aveva detto nulla ad Alain e neppure ad André.

Le piaceva André, davvero.

Ma "monsieur" le aveva detto strane cose…

"Vorrei che tu imparassi come si compiace un uomo e…e come un uomo possa compiacere te. Anche tu devi imparare come essere felice e non solo ad essere una donna da trattare a piacimento…".

"Gli uomini fanno questo dunque?".

"Alcuni, non tutti. Forse è per questo che tuo fratello vuole proteggerti. Perché tu possa incontrare l'uomo giusto che ti porti rispetto e che tu saprai soddisfare come si conviene. E' doveroso portare rispetto alle persone che ti vogliono bene ma anche rispettare se stessi. Se imparerai a saper compiacere gli altri e a sapere ciò che compiace te stessa allora potrai essere felice…" – aveva proseguito "monsieur" scostandole un poco i capelli scomposti dal viso.

Diane aveva sollevato lo sguardo…

L'azzurro del suo amante era cupo e distante…

"E voi me lo insegnerete?".

"Questo è il mio compito. Te l'ho detto…è così che si fa…non ambisco a tradire la tua fiducia. Ma quando sarà il momento ti chiederò di ricompensarmi e so che sarai in grado di farlo…".

"Farò come volete voi…".

"Brava bambina…".

" _André…lascia perdere! Quel ramo è troppo alto! Finirai per cadere e romperti l'osso del collo!"._

 _A naso all'insù Oscar osservava l'amico arrampicarsi con cautela sulla gigantesca quercia scura e nodosa, quasi fosse una scimmia, una di quelle che avevano visto nei libri della biblioteca di casa Jarjayes._

" _Non preoccuparti…" – l'aveva tranquillizzata André – "Appena trovo il posto giusto ci metterò il nido e lo incastrerò per bene e poi scenderò…"._

 _La giacchetta rigonfia e appoggiato dentro un piccolo groviglio di pagliuzze sapientemente intrecciate a racchiudere due ovette biancastre._

" _Un uovo si è già rotto André. Non credo che la madre tornerà a covare le altre…"._

 _André si era fermato in attesa di trovare le parole adatte a replicare all'obiezione più che sensata._

" _Io ci voglio provare lo stesso…questo nido troverà il suo posto quassù e poi vedremo quello che succederà…"._

 _L'istante incerto di un gesto azzardato…_

 _Le mani di André avevano colto al volo l'incavo perfetto per adagiare il nido ed ancorarlo in modo che il vento non lo facesse scivolare giù._

 _Troppi gesti in bilico e quell'istante s'era tramutato in una mancata presa e mille schiocchi di rami spezzati s'erano susseguiti velocemente, mentre lui cadeva giù, bambino capace solo di afferrare all'ultimo un ramo più robusto che gli consentisse di rallentare la corsa._

" _André!"._

 _Aveva gridato Oscar mentre negli occhi aveva visto l'amico scivolare, così veloce che aveva pensato sarebbe stata l'ultima volta in cui avrebbe rivisto André…_

 _Il suo unico amico…_

 _Lo schianto non era stato poi così terribile, attutito dall'erba e dalla provvidenziale presa che però aveva scorticato per benino i palmi delle mani piccole eppure così forti._

" _André?"._

 _Oscar si era chinata su di lui._

 _Aveva preso a chiamarlo ma lui se ne stava ad occhi chiusi a pancia in su, immobile, non rispondeva._

" _Sei morto?" – aveva chiesto piano – "E adesso come faccio?"._

 _Il vento scivolava leggero tra le fronde di quell'estate calda…_

 _Nessun'altra parola o suono…_

" _Stupido…" – era riuscita solo a dire Oscar mentre era sopra di lui e lo chiamava e lo scuoteva e lui pareva un burattino a cui avevano reciso i fili._

 _La frangia scompigliata a coprire gli occhi chiusi…_

 _I vestiti un poco strappati e le mani aperte e graffiate…_

" _No…André…ti prego…guardami…"._

 _Oscar era caduta in ginocchio._

 _Non sapeva che fare._

 _Era piccola e André era diventato tutto il suo mondo._

 _Oscar adesso aveva qualcuno che poteva osservare dritto negli occhi, senza sollevare la testa, o peggio ancora senza mantenerla bassa, gli occhi a terra, in segno di rispetto verso il signor padre._

 _Qualcuno che la prendeva per mano e la conduceva via e l'abbracciava e la spingeva e la picchiava e le diceva che era una stupida e rubava i biscotti per lei._

 _Ultimo pensiero della giornata e primo pensiero del mattino…_

 _La faccia di André, le sue smorfie, i suoi silenzi, i suoi occhi arrabbiati o tristi, i suoi scherzi…_

 _Che quasi mai riuscivano perché lui alla fine non arrivava veramente a tradirla…_

 _Oscar si era ricordata allora di quella volta in cui era caduta da cavallo e suo padre le era corso accanto e le aveva chiesto se aveva male da qualche parte._

 _Alla testa, al collo, al torace, alle braccia, alle gambe…_

 _No, no, no, no…non mi fa male da nessuna parte…erano state le sue risposte impaurite._

 _E adesso ripensava a quelle risposte e gli occhi si muovevano veloci per controllare il corpo immobile di André…_

" _André ti prego apri gli occhi…dimmi dove ti fa male?"._

 _Oscar aveva iniziato a sbottonare la giacchetta sporca di erba e di terra…_

 _Il corpo di Andrè era immobile._

 _E poi c'erano i lacci della camicia…_

 _E come diavolo avrebbe fatto a capire se lui si era fatto male?_

 _Pensava avrebbe visto del sangue…per lei il male era quello…mica s'immaginava che un osso potesse rompersi però restando al suo posto…_

 _Le manine fredde si erano adagiate sulla pancia…aperte…_

 _Come a cercare una conferma che sangue non ce n'era e neppure c'erano ossa rotte…_

 _Uno sghignazzo improvviso e André aveva chiuso le braccia sulla pancia contraendosi…_

" _Così mi fai il solletico stupida!" – aveva preso a ridere beffardo._

 _Oscar si era ritratta spaventata, impaurita, arrabbiata per quell'assurda presa in giro._

" _Allora non sei morto?"._

" _Ci hai creduto vero?"._

" _Brutto scemo…"._

 _Oscar non era riuscita a dire altro. Le parole gli erano morte in bocca._

 _Si sarebbe dovuta arrabbiare, com'era sempre accaduto._

 _Il pensiero di essere stata presa in giro non era però riuscito ad avere la meglio sull'altro, quello che l'aveva colpita oltre ogni ragione e logica._

 _André poteva essere morto e lei sarebbe rimasta sola…_

 _Sola…_

 _Sarebbe tornata ad essere sola come sempre era accaduto nella sua vita._

 _Pensiero egoista, come lo sono tutti i bambini nella loro innocente e spasmodica ricerca di un barlume di sé in ogni cosa, in ogni persona, in ogni parola, in ogni silenzio…_

 _Aveva visto André in quel momento, non un amico, non un compagno d'avventure…_

 _Lui era tutto…era André…_

 _Ci aveva visto sé stessa dentro quel corpo immobile come morto, fuggito chissà dove._

 _Allora aveva percepito il respiro venirle meno._

 _Il respiro non aveva voluto più saperne di uscire dalla gola. L'aria non entrava più e non usciva più…_

 _Si era ritratta all'indietro, gli occhi sbarrati che parevano non vedere più nulla, eppure vedevano dentro di sé quell'assoluta verità che lei non sapeva interpretare e che pure le aveva stretto il cuore._

 _Percepiva a mala pena le risa di André ancora compiaciuto dell'ottima riuscita del suo scherzo cretino._

 _Oscar non riusciva più a respirare…_

 _Nè a parlare…_

 _Lei non stava scherzando ma non riusciva a dirglielo a quello scemo di André non lei non riusciva più a respirare._

" _Che hai?" – aveva chiesto lui asciugandosi le lacrime delle risate con la manica della camicia._

 _Nessuna risposta…_

 _L'azzurro intenso lucido appena velato da un accenno di pianto, anch'esso inchiodato lì, nella gola chiusa, incapace di consentirle di respirare…_

 _Oscar aveva pensato allora che sarebbe morta lì._

 _Perché aveva pensato di aver perso André._

 _E a nulla era valso che lui si fosse fatto serio e avesse preso a scuoterla per le braccia, inizialmente convinto che anche lei avesse deciso di prenderlo in giro alla stessa maniera facendo finta di stare male, ma poi aveva capito che non era così e allora le aveva chiesto scusa e le aveva giurato che non l'avrebbe fatto mai più e che insomma non era possibile che solo lei potesse permettersi di fare stupidi scherzi mentre lui no, non poteva scherzare che lei si metteva a frignare…_

 _Però Oscar non piangeva…_

 _Solo non…_

 _Non riusciva a respirare…_

 _Non subito almeno._

 _No, lei non riusciva proprio a respirare…_

Non riusciva più a respirare Oscar.

Non riusciva a respirare e a muoversi lì, le braccia afferrate e strette da due uomini, i capelli afferrati e tirati a forza da due donne…

Una piccola folla inferocita aveva circondato la carrozza.

L'avevano fermata e avevano preso a tirare calci contro lo sportello…

Fabourg Saint Antoine.

Un gruppetto di parigini o sbandati o…

Che importanza aveva…

Non riusciva a muoversi Oscar e a respirare.

L'avevano trascinata fuori dalla carrozza, le avevano strappato la spada, la pistola…

Dio com'era stata sprovveduta…

Fabourg Saint Antoine…

Non lo conosceva bene ma sapeva che esso celava disperati e ribelli, borseggiatori e prostitute, giornalisti e tipografi capaci mandare alle stampe tutto ciò che poteva fomentare le menti, almeno di quelli che sapevano leggere.

E quegli altri, quelli che non sapevano leggere…

Bastava dir loro che era colpa dei nobili se il paese non era più in grado di sfamare il suo popolo…

E la folla allora si animava, prendeva vita, pensava a modo proprio e le sue braccia diventavano nervose e la mente s'infervorava e decideva di colpire…

Dannazione doveva ricordarselo dei dispacci che si erano susseguiti fin dall'autunno, fino a pochi giorni prima, anche se si era ormai in inverno inoltrato, ma la gente di Fabourg Saint Antoine pareva che il freddo non lo sentisse e la gente di Saint Antoine era livida ed incandescente di rabbia…

Era accaduto lì, proprio lì, in quel maledetto foborgo, che sempre più spesso ignari parigini e nobili e mercanti e semplici viandanti e tutti quelli che osavano aggirarsi per le strade ostentando un barlume di agiatezza, fossero finiti nelle grinfie della gente di Saint Antoine che non aveva freddo, oppure se c'e l'aveva, l'aveva trovato il modo d'ingannare il tempo e di scaldarsi al calore delle fiaccole e dei braceri e dei roghi in cui finivano le carrozze dei nobili…

Appendendo cappi e appendendoci la gente sopra.

Dio stava accando allora…

Stava succedendo proprio quello.

Gl'informatori erano stati discretamente chiari…

Non era bene girare per quel foborgo, a meno di non essere un drappello di soldati ben armato e…

André era accanto a lei e un istante dopo quei colpi s'erano abbattuti sul fragile guscio della carrozza che non aveva resistito e alla fine era stato aperto, violato, e loro due tirati fuori come due animali che si ostinano ad indietreggiare perché hanno intuito che stanno per essere portati al macello…

Dio, quella gente inferocita, urlante, scura…

Una massa informe, gigantesca…

Si era abbattuta su di loro e li aveva divisi e lei era solo riuscita ad intuire che quella gente voleva vendicarsi dei nobili, degli aristocratici, di coloro che ostantavano la loro ricchezza, mentre la gente per strada moriva di fame e le madri all'obitorio non avevano nemmeno i soldi per fare il funerale al figlio morto e una bambina poteva restare giorni sopra un tavolaccio freddo perché a nessuno interessava reclamarne il corpo…

Oscar aveva gridato allora, con tutta sé stessa, che solo lei era nobile, che solo lei era colpevole di essere nobile.

Ormai essere nobile era diventata una colpa di cui si era colpevoli solamente perché si era tali…

André non lo era e non dovevano prendersela con lui.

Erano state le uniche parole ch'era riuscita a pronunciare.

Poi non l'aveva più visto André, inghiottito dalla folla animale e vorace…

E non era più riuscita a respirare, ad urlare a fuggire…

I colpi uno sull'altro si erano abbattuti su di lei.

Il dolore era rimbombato nei muscoli elevandosi e ampliandosi e contorcendosi, insinuato nelle ossa, sospinto dall'odore del sangue misto alla polvere ed al marciume che copriva le strade fangose.

Non aveva avuto il tempo di percepirlo e di contenerlo quel dolore perché altri colpi si erano susseguiti…

E altre voci e altre grida che inneggiavano a far presto con il cappio che sennò quei due potevano scappare e sfuggire alla vendetta…

 _Dio…_

 _André…_

Non riusciva a respirare Oscar, proprio come allora…

 _André…_

Lo avrebbe perso…

Dannazione…

 _André…_

Non riusciva a respirare Oscar seppure li udì netti e distinti i colpi che rimbombarono nella piazzetta.

Erano fucili ed era difficile che quella gentaglia ne possedesse…

Il respiro chiuso, affondato nello spasmo doloroso dei colpi che battevano sui muscoli, improvvisamente trascinati via, strappati alle mille braccia infernali, da mani altrettanto forti…

Non riusciva a respirare Oscar, nemmeno quando si ritrovò addosso lo sguardo sorpreso e terrorizzato del Conte di Fersen…

Pensò che forse stava sognando, sospinta dai pensieri scivolati nella mente quel giorno, radunati lì, di fronte a lei, in quella visione immensamente assurda e distante e distorta in cui lei forse voleva solo rifugiarsi per sfuggire a quanto stava accadendo.

Oscar si rese conto che Fersen era proprio lì, davanti a lei.

Per qualche strano scherzo del destino c'era finito anche lui a Fabourg Saint Antoine…

E l'aveva scovata in mezzo a quel feroce marasma e l'aveva trascinata fuori.

Oscar sentì il proprio corpo, i muscoli, il respiro, scivolare giù mentre l'altro tentava di sorreggerla.

Udiva la sua voce provenire da lontano, mentre di nuovo il dolore correva a colpirla e a trafiggerla e allora pensò che se avesse chiuso gli occhi tutto sarebbe finito e lei finalmente avrebbe smesso di soffrire.

Nella mente il frastuono della folla inferocita e la eco lontana ed assurda di suoni informi e potenti…

Quella folla pareva una tempesta impossibile da attraversare e le grida e gli insulti erano tuoni e boati enormi…

 _André…_

Il suo nome, la sua voce, il corpo strappato via…

 _Andrè dove sei?_

 _André…_

 _Dannazione…_

 _André…_

Un istante e confuso tra le grida e gli spari e i colpi ed il dolore dei muscoli, ad Oscar parve di avvertire un boato elevato e spietato.

Come d'un gigante inanimato improvvisamente risvegliato dal letargo secolare…

Riaprì gli occhi di colpo.

Si avvide che non stava sognando e che davanti a lei c'era davvero il Conte di Fersen.

L'uomo le domandò di nuovo come stava.

Che importanza poteva avere in quel momento come stava lei?

Lei era lì e faticava a respirare.

 _André…_

Il suo nome, la sua voce, il corpo strappato via…

 _Andrè dove sei?_

 _André…_

 _Dannazione…_

 _André…_

Lei era lì ma era sola…

André non c'era e lei comprese che forse l'aveva perso e…

Scivolò a terra non più sorretta dalle braccia di Fersen.

L'uomo l'aveva guardata sgranando gli occhi mentre lei come in preda al delirio aveva gridato che doveva uscire da lì e correre di nuovo in strada a cercare Andrè…

Istintive e pungenti erano sgorgate le parole, il suo nome, lo spasmo del corpo che non ne voleva sapere di calmarsi, fermarsi, restare al sicuro…

Dove?

Lì, al sicuro lì, in quel vicolo ammuffito, in quella vita senza di lui?

 _André…_

 _Il mio André…_

 _Mio…_

 _Tu sei mio…_

S'espanse indistinto e feroce il possesso del nome, attraverso il corpo e le viscere, percosse e lacerate…

Il nome di André, il suo corpo, il suo volto, le sue mani, le spalle, gli occhi, la bocca, il respiro, lo sguardo…

Tutto di lui le apparteneva e tutto si espanse e Oscar si ritrovò il nome di André sulle labbra, senza che la volontà e la ragione e la logica glielo suggerissero…

Fersen istintivamente strinse le spalle di lei e la guardò come a chiederle cosa fosse accaduto e se fosse davvero ciò che lei desiderava e sentiva e voleva…

Glielo chiese di nuovo con gli occhi e lei rispose di nuovo con gli occhi stravolta…

 _Il mio André…_

 _André…_

Quel nome, pronunciato con rabbia e dolore e sorpresa…

Esse scorrevano negli occhi di Oscar nell'istante in cui quel nome era scivolato sulle labbra…

Quel nome…

Un debole sorriso…

Fersen corse via.

"Il mio André…" – ripetè Oscar ossessivamente mentre era a terra e nelle orecchie le parole di Fersen che la rassicurava e le diceva di restare nascosta e che ci avrebbe provato a ritrovarlo André e che lo avrebbe riporatato sano e salvo...

 _Il mio André…_

 _Dove ti fa male?_

 _Oscar?_

La voce di suo padre che le chiedeva se le faceva male la testa, il collo, le braccia, la pancia, dopo che lei era caduta da cavallo…

La visione lontana di lei che osservava André steso a terra nell'erba, immobile, come morto, e lei che gli chiedeva di aprire gli occhi e di guardarla, perchè non poteva stare senza di lui, non poteva respirare se lui non fosse tornato a guardarla e non le avesse parlato.

Oscar strinse i pugni e deglutì a fatica e i muscoli si contrassero attraversati dal sapore tagliente ed amaro del sangue.

Si passò una mano sulla bocca…

L'altro braccio era chiuso attorno al corpo di André che se ne stava come morto, rannicchiato nell'angolo della carrozza che lei era riuscita a trovare dopo che Fersen e i dragoni di scorta al Generale Bouillé avevano disperso la folla di demoni inferociti e lei, sgusciando fuori dal pertugio buio, aveva preso a camminare veloce, più veloce che poteva, scorrendo con gli occhi ai muri umidi e scrostati di quel vecchio quartiere buio, per cercare André, chiedendo, pregando, implorando Dio di ritrovarlo.

Perché finchè non l'avesse visto e non avesse saputo che era vivo lei non sarebbe più stata capace di respirare…

L'aveva trovato alla fine e si era inginocchiata davanti a lui.

Era vivo, le mani legate dietro la schiena, il viso stravolto.

Il cappio che penzolava poco lontano…

Quella era Parigi.

Anche quella.

Oscar l'aveva aiutato ad alzarsi.

Si era stretta a lui.

Era scivolata accanto a lui e adesso lo stava tenendo stretto a sé, come quel giorno, in quel prato assolato.

Gli pareva avesse perso conoscenza…

Il dolore lo impone quando il corpo non è in grado di oltrepassare certi limiti.

"André…ti prego…guardami…".

Oscar lo disse piano a lui e poi a sé stessa.

Insistette sul volto, piegato da una smorfia contenuta di rabbia, per scorgere un respiro che fosse solo suo e che le riportasse il consenso a ciò che lei chiedeva…

"Come stai…".

Le mani si aprirono d'istinto e si appoggiarono sul torace di lui.

Il battito lontano ma ritmato s'infranse contro il palmo.

Oscar si permise di ascoltarlo chiudendo gli occhi.

"Sei vivo…".

Lo sapeva che Andrè era vivo e che respirava ma lei non era riuscita a farsi bastare quel battito appena percepito sotto la rigida stoffa dell'uniforme.

Adesso voleva sentirlo André.

Adesso voleva tornare ad averlo per sé, come un tempo, quando nessuno diceva loro chi essere e cosa fare…

No…

Forse non come un tempo.

Le mani si aprirono di più e le dita si mossero correndo ai bottoni dell'uniforme chiusa.

Ad uno ad uno essi sgusciarono dai piccoli alamari che chiudevano il colletto.

Oscar continuò, lasciando muovere le dita, lentamente, chiudendo gli occhi, ed avvicinandosi di più ancora di più, entrando dentro quel sentore proibito che lei non aveva mai voluto vedere ed ascoltare.

Non pensava più a nulla, solo all'immane e distinto desiderio di averlo per sé…

Aveva rischiato di perderlo.

Liberò la gola dal colletto chiuso dell'uniforme…

Aprì la stoffa quasi fosse essa a togliere ad André la capacità di respirare più liberamente.

Ora lo chiedeva per sé quel repiro...

Nessun pensiero, nessun ragionamento…

Nulla.

Solo il desiderio di toccare la pelle e di ascoltare il calore e di avere per sé quel battito più forte che adesso poteva ascoltare intenso.

Si strinse ancora di più al corpo di André.

Si appiattì quasi su quello di lui, senza pesargli addosso però.

Iniziò a scorrere con la mano destra insinuata dentro l'uniforme, lungo i muscoli del collo, lisci e morbidi.

Le labbra si schiusero in accordo a quei gesti, per chiedere aria e respirare e per chiedere aria di nuovo e respirarlo, lui, la pelle, il sangue, il terrore…

Gesti infinitamente lievi e dissolti, liberi, di cui voleva godere perché soltanto suoi…

Mantenne gli occhi chiusi e lasciò che le mani la guidassero…

 _Sei vivo…_ \- mormorò piano quasi a giustificare quei tocchi così incerti.

La bocca si era fatta ancora più vicino al viso di André…

 _So che questa volta non stai scherzando…so che stai male davvero…solo per colpa mia…_

 _Ti amo…_

 _Da sempre…_

Un moto istintivo si animò dallo stomaco…

Forse che il pestaggio avesse avuto il pregio di acquietare finalmente la bestia insensata e feroce che controllava la coscienza e impediva di vedere al di là di essa?

E lasciare che il dolore la invadesse e la piegasse e sciogliesse almeno un poco la furiosa quiete?

Ghiaccio liquido che colmava le vene e non permetteva di vedere altro che sé stessi e la propria intransigente arroganza.

Tutto sotto controllo…

Tutto perfetto…

Tutto in ordine…

L'amore non è così.

L'amore è caos calmo e dirompente…

L'amore non attende, non chiede, non sussurra…

L'amore arriva e ti porta via e tu non puoi farci niente.

Puoi solo cercare di tenerti salda ma non puoi opporti alla maldicenza che insinua nel cuore.

Amore…

Bestia feroce che ora correva sulle labbra dischiuse appoggiate alla guancia calda e ruvida.

La lingua si sporse un poco…

Gli occhi chiusi e di nuovo il minerale sentore amaro del sangue percepito sulla pelle a mescolarsi a quello intenso di André…

La sua pelle, la stessa che Oscar aveva osservato quella sera di tanti mesi prima, di fronte a sé, mentre lui la guardava e sembrava non vederla affatto.

Mentre le diceva che l'amava e che l'aveva sempre amata e quelle parole erano diventate lame taglienti ed implacabili a lacerare il velo scuro della superbia.

Oscar aveva chiesto troppo.

Aveva opposto a quell'amore la sua dannata sete di conoscenza e di controllo su ogni cosa.

Aveva opposto lo stupore, la rabbia di non aver compreso prima e poi i sensi di colpa di continuare a non comprendere dopo, perché – si era detta – lei non sapeva amare, non poteva amare…

Parole inutili, perché adesso si trovava di fronte ad un bivio.

Parole vuote perché nulla aveva più importanza…

Parole racchiuse ora in quella bocca adagiata sulla guancia.

Un mondo infinito colmo del sapore amaro e tagliente del sangue.

 _Mi hai amato troppo André_

 _Mi hai amato anche per quello che non ho amato io…_

 _Hai amato me persino dove io stessa non ero in grado di amarmi…_

 _Mi fa paura questo tuo amore._

 _Lo temo perché è ineguagliabile._

Oscar si scosse, di nuovo.

Di nuovo stava ragionando, introducendo paragoni, considerazioni, dubbi, soluzioni a ciò che non poteva imbrigliare, né con la mente né con la coscienza.

Inafferrabile…

Ecco come le appariva André in quel momento. Anche se lei lo stava stringendo a sé e si stava stringendo a lui e quel contatto era ciò che di più solido e semplice poteva essere mai esistito nella sua vita.

C'era sempre stato André…

C'era anche quando ancora non esisteva e forse nemmeno lei esisteva per lui…

C'era da sempre e…

Ci sarebbe sempre stato.

Chiuse gli occhi lasciando la mano sul torace in ascolto di quel battito lento.

L'odore della pelle spossata, stanca, impaurita riempiva le narici, una sorta di profumo indelebile che sapeva di calma e di forza e di ferreo liquido temprato e di silenzio accogliente.

A Versailles

Questa fu la destinazione che impose al conducente della carrozza.

Via da _Paris…_

Lontano…

A casa.

La camicia finì a terra, gettata via con rabbia.

Era sporca di sangue, come l'uniforme, come tutto quanto le stava dannatamente appiccicato addosso…

Quasi si pentì di aver gridato a nanny che non aveva bisogno di nulla e di nessuno e che pensassero ad André, prima di tutto, anche se lei era la figlia del padrone, anche se stava male, anche se lì, nella sua stanza vuota, pareva attraversata da un fiume lavico caldo e tagliente che l'avrebbe annientata.

Nanny le aveva fatto preparare una vasca d'acqua calda, le aveva lasciato dei vestiti puliti e delle bende.

Sapeva arrangiarsi Oscar a leccarsi le ferite, quelle che percorrevano la carne e che bruciavano nere di sangue rappreso ma che alla fine si rimarginavano, anche se lasciavano cicatrici profonde incise nella memoria della carne.

Era meno preparata a curare ciò che le stava accadendo, perché, di colpo, pensò di averlo compreso, e, di colpo, pensò che non potesse essere vero…

Perché l'amore non poteva essere così, rivelarsi in un istante, sgorgare da chissà quale recondita profondità insondata ed inspiegabile…

L'amore deve essere come tutte le altre cose della vita: si annuncia, si annusa, si percepisce e si accoglie perché esso lusinga, ammalia, attrae e solleva.

Lei non aveva sentito nulla di tutto questo e adesso non poteva credere che quello che le stava accadendo fosse amore…

Non era come l'amore di André, quello che lei adesso cominciava ad intuire, istante dopo istante, imminente, incommensurabile…

L'amore di André si era nutrito di anni di silenzi, di occhiate gelide, di discorsi interrotti, di serate annegate nell'alcool che toglie il pensiero ma non la disperazione del pensiero…

 _Dio…_

 _André…_

Il volto di Fersen ribiombò su di lei.

Ma solo per…

 _Chissà se hai capito cosa provavo per Fersen?_

 _Anche allora mi amavi…_

 _Come sei riuscito ad amarmi, ancora, anche dopo?_

 _E adesso?_

Una domanda lapidaria e secca che la fece scivolare a terra.

 _E adesso?_

Una fitta più acuta delle altre la costrinse a respirare piano e le lacrime si fecero strada sollevate dal dolore intenso fisico tagliente e disperato di aver forse commesso l'ennesimo errore della sua vita.

Si ritrovò impreparata alla rivelazione che il suo corpo le stava gridando, riversata addosso come un fiume in piena, perché lei non aveva mai capito nulla di André e lui invece era stato così trasparente nei suoi gesti, così cauto e cristallino che lei non lo aveva proprio visto quell'amore, eppure l'aveva avuto sotto gli occhi ogni istante, ogni respiro, ogni gesto, ogni stagione della sua vita.

E anche lei avrebbe voluto amare ma non sapeva perdersi e disperdersi e non sapeva se lui…

Oscar si rialzò piano.

Si vestì lentamente, bendando le ferite più superficiali.

Nel corridoio incrociò nanny che non si era rassegnata a lasciarla in pace e voleva sapere cosa fosse accaduto e chi era stato a ridurre lei e suo nipote quasi in fin di vita.

L'anziana governante l'obbligò a sedersi nella sala da pranzo per servirle una tazza di cioccolato caldo e spendere finalmente le sue rimostranze contro la città di Parigi che stava diventando un posto assurdo e pericoloso per una ragazza come Oscar.

Lei l'ascoltò tornando con la mente alla visita alla Basse – Gêole e alla scomparsa di Mimose.

Non era il caso di rivelarlo a nanny…

E così preferì lasciarsi cullare dalle parole basse e ferme dell'anziana governante, mentre la pioggia aveva ripreso a scivolare gelida sulle finestre della sala.

Oscar si ritrovò stranita ed incredula a contemplare la propria immagine distorta nel cerchio marrone e denso della tazza.

Sussultò un istante ritrovandosi poco dopo nel tono calmo e nello sguardo di André.

Si era ripreso…

Chissà se nella carrozza lui si era accorto…

Oscar riuscì a sollevare lo sguardo su di lui solo un istante…

Aveva rischiato di perderlo.

Solo adesso se ne stava rendendo conto.

E perderlo avrebbe significato perdere sé stessa…

E tutta la sua forza, la sua superbia, la sua cinica visione di sé e del mondo si erano come disgregate di fronte a quel pensiero.

Andrè era davanti a lei, di nuovo.

E lei non riusciva a pensare a nulla se non che aveva rischiato di perderlo.

"Oscar…volevo solo dirti che mentre salivamo sulla carrozza…ho sentito alcuni tra la folla che imprecavano contro i soldati intervenuti…alla fine nessuno è rimasto ferito e sembra che non ci siano stati altri scontri. Credo che anche il Conte di Fersen sia tornato sano e salvo…".

La voce di André era salda e calma, come sempre.

Oscar dovette tornare ad abbassare lo sguardo seppur sgranato al vapore intenso e profumato della cioccolata, incapace di tornare a quello di lui.

Tentò di addomesticare la voce, avvolta ed incredula lei stessa da quella specie di fluido silenzioso e dolce mentre si domandava perché André, il suo André, le stesse parlando di Fersen, di quel Fersen che era stato per lei una parentesi sì dolorosa, ma una parentesi ormai chiusa e dissolta.

Che la credesse ancora innamorata del conte?

Davvero André poteva credere una cosa simile?

Le considerazioni di André le riportarno la risposta alla domanda che si era affacciata nella mente in quella giornata.

André l'aveva capito.

André lo sapeva di lei e…e di Fersen.

Amare ed assistere in silenzio, in disparte, al minuetto d'illazioni e illusioni, senza poter dire nulla, neppure che lui sapeva…

E anche adesso, anche adesso lui le parlava di quell'altro, con rassegnazione, con rispetto, non verso l'altro ma verso di lei, quasi che rispettando l'amore di lei verso Fersen, fosse come rispettare lei.

Oscar trattenne un tremito delle mani.

Lo ringraziò per quella notizia…

Non riuscì a dire altro, la gola chiusa, soffocata dal pensiero che avrebbe potuto perdere André, per sempre, ma che lui era lì, era vivo, e nonostante tutto la rispettava al punto da farle sapere che il conte era salvo, forse semplicemente sapendola ancora innamorata di quell'altro.

Lo guardò mentre se ne andava, dopo aver declinato l'offerta di una tazza di cioccolato.

Lo vide stanco, perso, così diverso dall'André che l'aveva sfidata con rabbia e disperazione dicendole che lei era una donna e che una donna non sarebbe mai diventata un uomo…

Oscar a quel punto comprese.

In quei mesi si era sforzata con tutta sé stessa di essere un uomo.

Comandare dei dannati soldati avanzi di galera…

Non lasciarsi intimorire dalle stupide provocazioni che l'avevano quasi portata sul punto di essere violentata da quegli animali…

Rifiutare un matrimonio che l'avrebbe costretta ad essere altro, altro ancora persino di una donna, per quanto lei non ne sapesse proprio nulla di come poteva o doveva o voleva essere una donna…

In quei mesi era fuggita da tutto e persino da sé stessa.

Allora comprese a cosa si riferisse André quando le aveva detto…

Andrè si riferiva ad altro.

Lui l'aveva vista e conosciuta come nessuno.

Lui l'aveva amata come nessuno.

Lui aveva visto e sentito di lei, quella parte di lei che lei stessa aveva negato e rifiutato.

Lui la conosceva per ciò che era, nuda, disarmata, senza uniforme, senza regole, senza un padre da compiacere, senza una regina da proteggere, senza un conte da lusingare.

Lui non aveva fatto nulla per averla eppure l'aveva avuta con sé tutti i giorni della sua vita, trattenendo per sé solo quella parte pura, nascosta, lontana, di lei, quella parte che solo André era riuscito a scovare e che solo André con la sua vicinanza, i suoi silenzi, la sua forza era riuscito a far nascere dentro di lei.

Era lui, alla fine di tutto, che le aveva consentito di essere così come adesso lei si stava osservando…

Nuda, disarmata, senza uniforme, senza regole, senza un padre da compiacere, senza una regina da proteggere, senza un conte da lusingare.

Lui aveva visto il suo corpo, così, bello e amabile e fiero e forte e debole al tempo stesso, e fragile e potente, molto più potente di quello di lui.

Capace di innalzare l'esistenza di un uomo e capace di spezzarla per sempre…

Era quello che lui amava e che non voleva perdere…

Era quello che lei non avrebbe mai potuto cambiare, nemmeno se avesse voluto.

Lo sguardo di Mòse, allegro e solare, tornò a farsi strada nella mente di Oscar.

Strinse la tazza e pianse, in silenzio, da sola, perché il cuore faceva male e pareva scoppiare e lei pareva non farcela più.

Quell'amore intenso e disperato che lei aveva tentato con tutte le sue forze di tenere lontano dall'anima…

Quell'amore si stava manifestando nelle forme più disparate ed impensate e traditrici.

Quell'amore stava sfinendo i sensi.

Il sorriso di Mòse, la piccola Mimose aveva aperto la breccia e l'aveva condotta di nuovo al volto di André, bambino.

Il principe Joseph…

E poi la piccola Diane…

La sua innocenza e la sua forza e la sua ingenuità l'avevano condotta alla forza ed all'ingenuità di sé stessa, quando non conosceva che quella e di quella si fidava…

Diane era ancora là fuori, in balia di un destino incerto, che nessuno, tranne forse suo fratello, avrebbe voluto proteggere.

Mòse invece non c'era più.

Il legno scuro della porta…

Oscar lo fissò qualche istante, la mano a mezz'aria ferma, in attesa che il cuore si fermasse e lei si decidesse a bussare, davanti alla stanza di André, al piano terra.

Le gambe erano corse veloci sui primi gradini che portavano al piano superiore, alla sua stanza, ma poi si erano fermate e la mente era tornata indietro, laggiù, mentre il buio avvolgeva le stanze fredde della sua casa vuota.

Aveva spento d'istinto le candele con un soffio, appena raggiunta la porta.

Aveva deciso di bussare ed attendere una risposta e qualsiasi fosse stata lei non se ne sarebbe andata.

Pareva si fosse messa apposta nella condizione di non poterlo fare più.

Decise di entrare, alla fine, senza bussare.

Se André fosse stato sveglio…

Aprì piano la porta, la stanza immersa nel buio.

La stanza conosciuta, la stanza di André, la stanza dove tante volte loro due si erano rifugiati, tenendosi le mani sulla bocca per evitare che il riso soffocato li facesse scoprire e nanny dietro con il mestolo per sedare l'ultima trovata dei suoi monelli.

La stanza conosciuta, un poco spoglia, pochi libri in una piccola libreria, i vestiti severi riposti con cura nell'armadio, la spada che lei aveva regalato ad André, custodita nel suo fodero, e poi i fogli e il calamaio.

Nient'altro.

André…un'esistenza sobria, serena, eppure…

Lui c'era e Oscar sentì il petto oppresso da un dolore indicibile, e le mani si strinsero al candelabro spento e lei decise di avanzare perché non voleva più tornare indietro, non voleva più indietreggiare di fronte a sé stessa e di fronte a lui.

La stanza era buia ma lei la conosceva e si mosse piano percorrendo lo spazio che la condusse verso il letto.

Le candele erano spente e gli occhi ci impiegarono un poco per catturare la luce oscura e calda che lentamente la condusse verso il viso di André.

Si abbassò verso di lui e lo vide…

Dormiva, raggomitolato sul fianco destro.

Oscar sorrise. Non aveva cambiato le sue abitudini, era sempre stato così che André alla fine si addormentava.

E lei, finché era riuscita a farlo, sgusciava via dalla sua stanza e…

Fece il giro del letto, appoggiò il candelabro, poi sollevò leggera la coperta…

E s'infilò silenziosa come un gatto nel letto, come quando era piccola, anche se André già dormiva come un sasso e lei se ne stava lì al buio, da sola, a meditare sulle imprese riuscite in quella giornata e quelle che avrebbero orchestrato assieme nella giornata successiva.

Un dito alzato per ogni scherzo e parole sussurrate come se lui fosse sveglio e stesse lì a constatare i successi e a correggere gli errori da non ripetere.

Non era necessario che André fosse sveglio, non era necessario che le parlasse bisbigliando per non essere scoperti da nanny.

André dormiva beato ma era lì, accanto a lei e lei alla fine si addormentava…

Magari, senza nemmeno accorgersene, gli finiva appiccicata addosso, perché lei amava la pioggia e i temporali, ma i tuoni, non tutti, solo alcuni, erano troppo forti da sopportare…

E allora magari c'era la sua camicia da stringere, mentre lui dormiva.

Un mugolio sordo le fece intendere che André non era poi addormentato così profondamente.

Le ferite bruciavano anche nel sonno, l'accanimento di quella gente era lì, tra loro, piantato come una lama, a ricordare ad entrambi che erano vivi per un soffio.

Oscar si sentì come una specie di ladra sul punto d'esser scoperta.

Smise di respirare, di muoversi, e se avesse potuto avrebbe imposto persino al cuore di smettere di battere.

La pioggia era ripresa intensa fuori e adesso era quasi una gara tra i ticchettii continui delle grosse gocce che colpivano i vetri e i battiti del cuore forse più intensi e potenti.

Improvviso fu il desiderio di venire scoperta.

Il desiderio, non il timore d'esserlo…

Non le sarebbe importato nulla se André si fosse svegliato e l'avesse trovata lì, come un tempo, anche se nessuno avrebbe potuto restituire loro il tempo trascorso.

Oscar scivolò ancora più giù, sotto le coperte…

Ogni muscolo gridava la sua tensione e lei si morse il labbro per non gridare.

Ogni più piccola parte di sé voleva solo ritrovare André, il suo André, colui che aveva detto di amarla…

Perché adesso lei voleva solo quell'André, quello che l'amava e che lei non conosceva.

Un André nuovo, diverso, e adesso desiderato intensamente come quella parte di sé che lei voleva ritrovare in lui…

Si chiese se anche quello fosse amore.

O non piuttosto il disperato desiderio dettato dall'egoismo di non voler più, di non saper più affrontare nulla in solitudine.

Se fosse stato soltanto quello, allora sarebbe stata la fine.

Illudere sé stessa ed illudere lui.

Sarebbe stata la fine di tutto.

Si voltò anche lei sul fianco destro e si distese allungandosi parallelamente al corpo di lui.

Non si adagiò su André, anche se la distanza era minima.

Si permise solo di raggiungere la mano sinistra e di afferrarla e di stringerla un poco.

"Se le forze non me lo avessero impedito…sarei venuta io a salvarti…" – disse piano.

Ora finalmente quel corpo non le faceva più paura.

Non come quando se l'era trovato addosso e la sua forza l'aveva trascinata via e lei era rimasta incredula e persa perché non se lo ricordava che André fosse così forte, tanto più forte di lei…

Quel corpo, ora inerme e dolente, era tornato ad essere quello di un tempo, quando André l'abbracciava e la strattonava e la picchiava e rubava i biscotti per lei, e lei attendeva di vederlo al mattino…

André, ultimo pensiero della sera e primo del giorno successivo.

Voleva lui, voleva stare assieme a lui…

Un gemito più fondo si perse nel buio e Oscar se ne rimase lì muta a respirare piano, ad ascoltare il respiro lento di André, a nutrirsi di quella vita che immobile gli parlava di lei e di ciò che era stata.

"Se t'interessa saperlo…adesso mi sono ricordato…" – bofonchiò Vincent Sabin alla vista della carrozza distrutta che galleggiava come la carcassa d'un animale morto nello specchio d'acqua del Grand Arsenal.

La luce cupa e grigia del mattino aveva rivelato ai Soldati della Guardia lo scempio perpetrato la notte precedente dalla folla inferocita che aveva assaltato e distrutto una carrozza di nobili.

I resti del mezzo erano lì, sotto gli occhi degli uomini accorsi alla notizia altrettanto sorprendente che dentro c'erano il loro comandante insieme al Soldato Grandier.

Entrambi erano scampati per un soffio alla morte.

La carrozza emergeva di poco, sventrata e svuotata.

Sull'anta mezza divelta s'intravedeva un leone indaco che reggeva una spada.

Vincent indicò sprezzante verso l'acqua.

"Quello era il simbolo della carrozza che stava dai Livrer!" – continuò spietato – "Hai capito adesso?".

Alain osservò il relitto.

Allora era quella la carrozza su cui aveva viaggiato Diane.

La carrozza della famiglia Jarjayes…

Che diavolo aveva a che fare il loro comandante con Diane?

"Adesso non resta più nulla nemmeno di quella!" – concluse Vincent animato dalla sua rozza risolutezza.

Già…

Ora Alain ci vedeva dannatamente chiaro…

Tutto ciò che aveva a che fare con la visione o l'idea o come diavolo la si volesse chiamare che riguardava Diane, la sua Diane, assieme ad André, pareva, ora dopo ora, svanire come un sogno rarefatto e distorto, frutto solo di una sbronza infausta causata da un vino assolutamente disgustoso.

Eppure Alain doveva acciuffare in tempo i pochi fili che ancora oscuri di quell'assurda commedia riuscita male.

Alain doveva sapere.

Alain non poteva più tacere a sé stesso che qualcosa non quadrava in quella storia.

Avrebbe parlato con André, e si sarebbe fatto dire come stavano le cose…

Dalle tasche estrasse i biglietti ricevuti per conto di Diane.

Non erano molti ma in compenso persino un bambino si sarebbe accorto che la grafia era unica.

Segno che dovevano essere stati scritti tutti dalla stessa persona.

Alain si rimise in tasca i fogli.

Gli bastava solo sapere chi fosse la persona che li aveva scritti e perché lo avesse fatto…

* Attuale Place des Vosges

** Dies Irae di Thomas Celano

87


	21. Palais de Justice

_**Palais de Justice**_

I passi sulla ghiaia risuonavano lenti e ritmati.

Gli arbusti di rose recisi quasi alla base, le erbacce sradicate, le siepi più cagionevoli ben riparate da ammassi di fieno avvolto ai tronchi…

Le pietre porose della fontana ricoperte da uno spesso manto di muschio ghiacciato…

E poco più in fondo le grandi porte delle scuderie e le querce spoglie più indietro ancora e poi i filari di viti nodose e scarlatte…

Tutto ordinatamente perfetto ed immutato.

Tutto immobile, imprigionato dal freddo pungente ed asciutto mentre il respiro si scioglieva sul viso e sulle mani.

Lo sguardo si perse nei profumi tenui e sfuggenti dell'inverno, nelle immagini conosciute, negli odori che provenivano dalla grande cucina dove nanny era felicemente intenta a preparare gustosi manicaretti per i suoi bambini.

Neanche fossero rientrati dal "fronte"!

Ma questo doveva aver pensato l'anziana donna dopo che se li era visti comparire davanti, la notte precedente, coperti di lividi e sangue e l'inconfondibile sentore del marcio che aleggiava nei bassifondi di Parigi…

Tutto appariva diverso e distante adesso e con più calma era possibile ridiscendere nell'abisso infernale che l'aveva travolta e trascinata giù, mentre le braccia indolenzite riassaggiavano l'istinto che l'aveva guidata ad abbracciare André, dentro la carrozza, per timore che un destino avverso, uno qualsiasi, glielo portasse via.

Tutto riempiva i sensi e tra tutto quella sorprendente e meccanica forza che s'era beffata degli odiosi sensi di colpa che l'avevano tenuta lontano da lui.

Oscar passeggiava ficcata dentro il cappotto scuro lungo i viali del giardino di casa Jarjayes.

Camminava perdendosi nel paesaggio come si sarebbe voluta perdere di nuovo nel calore gelido dell'abitacolo della carrozza e poi nell'istintiva decisione di non andarsene dritta a letto ma di tornare a lui, ad André, nella sua stanza, e di rifugiarsi nel calore del corpo addormentato e dolente, solo per accertarsi che lui era vivo, sissignore, che era vivo e che era suo…

Camminava da sola…

E André dalla finestra la osservava, il suo passo lento, le spalle un po' curve, la figura tutta, piegata da chissà quali pensieri, da chissà quali dubbi.

Nella mano fasciata percepì la stretta della mano di lei e la mente corse alla notte precedente, al proprio corpo trascinato via, come un animale, legato e portato in trionfo dalla folla di parigini inferociti…

Quella notte…

Dannazione…

In un istante i loro destini si erano davvero separati.

Non l'aveva più vista…

Non era più riuscito a vedere Oscar.

E pensava di averla persa, e che non l'avrebbe rivista mai più.

Ricordava poco, dannazione.

Il bagliore delle torce, il riflesso di una spranga che l'aveva inchiodato lì, trafitto faccia terra ed il respiro piegato, risucchiato dalle costole percosse…

Le grida infernali, le risa di scherno, gli sputi, gl'incitamenti a tirarlo su quel maledetto cappio, che non si permettesse di scappare quel soldato che viaggiava sulla carrozza di nobili…

Il terrore rovesciato addosso e…

Dio, anche Oscar, anche Oscar era là in mezzo…

Un istante, e confuso tra le grida e gli spari e i colpi ed il dolore dei muscoli, ad André parve di avvertire un boato elevato e spietato.

Come d'un gigante inanimato improvvisamente risvegliato dal letargo secolare…

L'ultima immagine…

Oscar, i suoi occhi che lo fissavano, lei inginocchiata e lui che la fissava e non aveva nemmeno il respiro per parlare…

André si aggiustò la camicia, lentamente, le dita fasciate con cura si muovevano con difficoltà.

Non ricordava bene…

No…

Non ciò che era accaduto a Parigi…

Non era quel pensiero che lo tormentava adesso.

Ma quello che era successo dopo.

A casa.

Oscar…

Come quando erano bambini…

E lei era solita sgusciare fuori dalla camera e correre da lui.

Allora in realtà André non dormiva ma questo non gliel'aveva mai detto ad Oscar e lei probabilmente non l'aveva mai scoperto.

Se ne stava zitto zitto ad ascoltare i bisbiglii dell'amica che contava: un dito per ogni scherzo, un borbottio per quelli malriusciti e una risatina di compiacimento per quelli andati in porto.

Alla fine quella specie di nenia lo cullava fino a farlo addormentare.

Lei era lì, accanto a lui, e non era necessario parlarsi o scambiarsi opinioni o battute. Lei era lì e questo era tutto ciò che bastava ad Andrè.

E poi c'erano quei benedetti temporali…

Ad Oscar non glielo aveva mai detto, ma anche lui certi tuoni proprio non li sopportava e allora quasi tratteneva il respiro e si tappava le orecchie e se ne stava lì, con lei appiccicata addosso e…

Nemmeno se lo ricordava più che accadeva così.

E la notte precedente…

Lui l'aveva sentita entrare quella notte, nella stanza.

Aveva fatto finta di dormire, anche se ogni muscolo doleva.

Difficilmente si sarebbe potuto muovere e così era rimasto fermo, voltato sul fianco destro come era solito.

L'aveva sentita mentre camminava e poi girava intorno al letto e poi…

Solo ad un certo punto, il dolore s'era fatto sentire accanendosi rabbioso e sfilandogli dalle labbra un lamento più intenso che aveva tentato di soffocare.

Per continuare ad ascoltare il respiro di lei…

Perché non voleva che lei si accorgesse che l'aveva sentita entrare e poi infilarsi sotto le coperte.

Per un istante André aveva anche pensato di aprire gli occhi e di voltarsi e…

Il desiderio di essere scoperto, non il timore di esserlo.

Ma non sapeva perché lei fosse lì.

Per timore, per paura, per rabbia, per compassione…

Poi la pioggia era ripresa intensa fuori, quasi una gara tra i ticchettii continui delle grosse gocce che colpivano i vetri e i battiti del cuore di lei forse più intensi e potenti.

Lui l'amava e lei lo sapeva…

Ma quei sentimenti sembravano sepolti…

Aveva sentito Oscar scivolare ancora più giù, sotto le coperte.

Per lui andava bene così.

Perché adesso lui voleva ritrovare solo Oscar, quella che amava e che conosceva da sempre.

La stessa Oscar di sempre…

Voleva amare, disperatamente, anche così…

Lui la voleva lì, tutta, il corpo dolce e leggero e caldo e mansueto, il respiro sereno e morbido.

Voleva averla in silenzio, senza parole, senza spiegazioni, senza neppure "silenzi".

I silenzi di coloro che non sanno cosa dirsi sono cosa ben diversa e ben più dolorosa di quelli che scivolano tra coloro che non sanno neppure di potersi parlare…

Nessun fraintendimento, costrizione, recriminazione…

Nulla.

Solo l'egoismo di un istante strappato al sonno che non c'era, alla distanza minima che però si espandeva dentro di lui, all'inganno che aveva saputo architettare così bene da bambino e che mai avrebbe immaginato di ritrovare a distanza di tanti anni.

Non avrebbe rivelato nulla ad Oscar.

L'avrebbe tenuta vicino a sé, così, come a lei piaceva…

La mano stretta nella mano…

"Se le forze non me lo avessero impedito…sarei venuta io a salvarti…" – aveva susurrato lei piano.

Anche quella frase aveva sentito.

E si era chiesto da dove venisse…

Quella frase era lì adesso, dentro di lui, mentre osservava Oscar dalla finestra.

La vide voltarsi e osservare a sua volta verso la sua finestra.

Una mano un poco alzata ed un saluto, segno che l'aveva intravisto.

Poi un altro gesto - _vieni giù_ – sembrava dicesse.

André rimase altri istanti alla finestra.

La continua contaminazione di sguardi e di gesti e di vicinanza si stava rivelando ossessivamente malsana, come a rimettere in discussione ciò che per lui era dannatamente sepolto negli smisurati sensi di colpa e nell'inferno in cui era scivolato per dimenticare il proprio gesto contro di lei e per dimenticare lei o almeno dimenticare quella parte di sé che avrebbe ambito averla per sé, tutta, nell'anima e nel corpo, nel respiro e nel sonno…

Pensava di esserci riuscito.

Ma ora pareva fosse proprio lei a rimettere tutto in gioco.

André s'infilò gli stivali e il cappotto.

Fuori faceva un freddo terribile.

Gli parve come se il tempo non fosse mai trascorso.

Come se l'immagine di Oscar che vide sorridente, anche se un po' stanca di fronte a sé mentre la raggiungeva, fosse quella di sempre, quella di un tempo, quella incontaminata dal proprio amore per lei…

 _Dio se tutto fosse tornato come prima…_

 _No…_

 _Che cosa volevi dire con quelle parole?_

Nulla sarebbe tornato come un tempo…

L'effimero sollievo d'essere scampati alla forca…

Dannazione, forse l'unico appiglio con il passato stava tutto lì.

"Come stai?" – chiese lei lasciando lo sguardo un istante su di lui e poi distogliendolo, come se lui, osservandola, l'avrebbe compreso che diavolo s'era permessa di fare la notte precedente.

"Abbastanza bene. Credo che dopodomani tornerò a Parigi…" – rispose lui evitando di fissarla.

Oscar riprese a camminare, in silenzio.

Minuscoli fiocchi di neve scendevano in piccoli cerchi intorno a loro.

Il silenzio perso nel cielo grigio incombente spinse entrambi ad osservare l'orizzonte, a est.

Non si poteva vedere, ma laggiù c'era Parigi.

"Mi spiace per quello che è accaduto" – riprese Oscar piano – "Non era necessario che qualcuno venisse con me, ma io…".

"Per fortuna che me l'hai chiesto invece. Non me lo sarei mai perdonato se…beh se fossi stata sola…piuttosto spiace a me di non essere riuscito a far molto…".

Nessuno dei due disse altro.

Neppure la figura ingombrante di Fersen osò fare ingresso in quella conversazione, seppure per opposti motivi.

Eppure Oscar adesso aveva compreso.

André sapeva di lei e di Fersen…non poteva essere altrimenti…

Le parole che le aveva detto, la sera prima…

Fersen molto probabilmente era tornato sano e salvo.

Quelle parole erano per lei, perché lei sapesse che nulla era accaduto all'uomo che aveva amato.

Che André la credesse ancora innamorata dell'altro o che fosse soltanto il segno del rispetto che nutriva per i suoi sentimenti, poco importava…

Oscar si chiese come avesse fatto André a sopportare in silenzio l'amore di lei per il Conte di Fersen…

E non invece, per assurdo, il rifiuto di lei per il Conte di Fersen, quel rifiuto amaro che l'aveva costretta a decidere di lasciare tutto, persino lui, persino André.

Ed era stato alla fine proprio quel rifiuto a risvegliare dentro di lui quell'amore, nascosto ed ingoiato come fiele per vent'anni, e che l'aveva spinto contro di lei, per piegare la sua volontà.

Oscar si fermò.

La mente vuota intenta solamente a governare il dolore dei muscoli indolenziti, la sensazione via via più netta di averla scampata, il dubbio, tagliente e fermo che entrambi sarebbero potuti non tornare più.

Di colpo i suoi occhi avevano osservato un destino repentino che si era fatto beffa di tutta la sua arguzia e di tutta la sua preparazione e di tutto il suo sangue freddo.

Di colpo quel destino si sarebbe abbattuto su di lei…

E lei si sarebbe ritrovata lì, accanto al corpo di André, proprio come quella volta, sotto la quercia mentre lo guardava e pensava fosse morto.

Raggiunsero la grande quercia sul limitare del giardino, oltre il quale si aprivano campi coltivati, vigneti, distese di erba medica raggrinzita dal gelo.

Lo sghignazzo beffardo di André che godeva d'avergliela fatta, quel pomeriggio lontano d'estate, fingendosi morto, e lei che aveva perso il respiro, travolta dal corpo, il suo stesso corpo, ingovernabile ed impazzito, come una navicella in preda alla tempesta, visto che s'era rifiutato di ribellarsi e punire lo stupido scherzo dell'amico…

Com'era difficile per Oscar parlare, parlarsi, temendo l'abbaglio, temendo di avere ancora a che fare con un nemico, laddove non necessariamente nemico è colui che prova avversione, ma può esserlo anche chi semplicemente prova sentimenti non corrispondenti ai propri e non corrisposti….

Temendo la sconfitta di parlare a qualcuno di cui non si conosce più nulla.

Com'era inafferrabile quel tempo che adesso André sentiva di aver tradito, perchè André non glielo aveva concesso quel tempo, a lei, per trovare le parole e i gesti dispersi nel loro passato…

E quel tempo se n'era andato ed era stato lui a spezzarlo per sempre, il loro tempo…

"André…io volevo…ecco…io…" – esordì lei tentando di comporre un discorso sensato.

"Ma non è che ti sei presa una botta in testa più forte delle mie?" – la prevenne lui in tono scherzoso.

Ecco ciò che stava accadendo.

André l'aveva sentita Oscar. Aveva percepito il suo odore, il suo sangue, le sue lacrime, là, dentro la carrozza, e poi nel letto, distesa, accanto a sé.

Aveva percepito la paura di lei di perderlo e di perdersi…

Non la voleva quella paura, non l'accettava…

Non voleva che lei gli rivelasse un bene nato all'ombra di un barbaro pestaggio da parte di parigini inferociti ed affamati.

No, non poteva essere amore.

André adesso temeva le parole di Oscar.

Non le voleva sentire, non gli interessavano.

Non avrebbe avuto la forza in quel momento di ricevere una spiegazione che avesse il sapore devastante di un ringraziamento, magari abbellito dalla voce di lei, forzatamente dolciastra e comprensiva, o il gusto amaro e tagliente di un bene che sgorga come quel sangue che aveva sentito correre nella gola, la sera prima.

Oscar non era mai stata debole o incerta o indecisa…

Aveva balbettato poche volte nella sua vita e quando era accaduto era stato perché la sua indole non aveva sopportato il peso di un dolore assurdo o il disagio di un discorso che lei s'imponeva forzatamente.

André non l'avrebbe permesso.

"Non ho preso nessuna botta in testa André. Lasciami parlare…" – rispose lei infastidita dal cambio repentino di tono e di discorso.

"Tse! Per quel che mi riguarda almeno io me la sono vista brutta…".

"Sì André…è per questo che io…".

Lui le si avvicinò di colpo appoggiandole la mano sulla fronte.

"Non mi sembra tu abbia la febbre!" – continuò ma il tono era quasi canzonatorio.

Ad Oscar parve improvvisamente di avere a che fare con un moccioso di dieci anni.

Forse era Andrè ad aver preso una botta in testa bella forte, si disse, alla fine rassegnata.

Pareva fuori di sé.

Oscar scostò via la mano con rabbia.

"Vuoi ascoltarmi?!".

La voce imperiosa tradiva le lacrime e André nonostante la sua commediola buffa l'aveva compreso.

Vedeva l'incertezza di Oscar, la sua natura distrutta dall'incapacità di non sapere chi fosse, chi essere, vedeva la donna che aveva tentato di essere una donna e che aveva tentato di amare e vedeva ancora la donna rifiutata con dignità e rispetto, ma pur sempre rifiutata.

E vedeva la donna inerme, fragile, impotente che lui stesso era riuscito a calpestare più di qualsiasi altro uomo che le aveva opposto un rifiuto, o che adesso avrebbe voluto sposarla e piegare la sua indole ad un'esistenza ingabbiata nella potestà di un marito…

Non vedeva altre Oscar.

Non voleva che lei indugiasse oltre sul ciglio di quel baratro scuro.

La voleva lontano da lì.

André non voleva che lei si piegasse ad un amore incerto, il suo, apparso dalle macerie di un'aggressione che sarebbe potuta finire male.

Loro potevano anche essere morti e André sapeva che anche Oscar aveva percepito quella stessa paura dentro di sé, proprio come era accaduto a lui.

Era stata solo quella paura a sollevare dentro la donna che aveva di fronte a sé l'incertezza delle parole e lo sguardo perso verso l'orizzonte e quella visita notturna dal sapore di un amore ancestrale e profondo che li legava da sempre.

Ma non era quell'amore che André chiedeva per sé…

André non riuscì a resistere.

Era difficile convincere Oscar…

Dannatamente difficile.

L'afferrò per un braccio e la portò verso di sé e lei come un burattino si lasciò prendere e chiudere in un abbraccio teso e potente e…

"Ti prego…fallo per me Oscar…ti chiedo di non dire nulla. Mi basta solo sapere che stai bene e che non ti è accaduto nulla. Se devi dirmi altro io…io… ti prego di non dirmelo. Fallo per me, almeno per questa volta…".

Poche parole chiuse, sussurrate, basse…

André si accostò al viso di lei quasi volesse farle entrare nel cuore più che nella testa.

Perché la testa avrebbe reagito imponendo un subitaneo distacco ed imponendo alla bocca di proseguire nell'arringa logica che Oscar si era imposta.

Il cuore invece era morbido, accondiscendente…

Esso venne colpito e lacerato da quelle stesse parole, finendo per acquietarsi e acquietare così il corpo stesso teso verso quella rivelazione che nemmeno Oscar sapeva dove l'avrebbe condotta.

L'intento di André fu abbastanza esplicito.

Lui chiedeva solo il silenzio, le chiedeva di non parlare, anche se nemmeno sapeva cosa lei avrebbe voluto dire.

Forse André aveva capito che nemmeno lei sapeva bene cosa dire…

Forse André aveva capito che era stata solo la paura a fermare il cuore, lì, quella notte, come un tempo, quando, bambini, si chiamavano per nome e sapevano bene chi erano loro due e si nutrivano di quella paura vera e profonda ma ben conosciuta…

Adesso quella paura non era più la stessa…

Lui l'amava e Oscar lo sapeva…

Forse adesso era questa paura che la induceva a parlare…

Forse loro non erano fatti per cambiare…

A lui invece bastava essere come quelli di un tempo.

L'intento di André fu quello…

L'effetto fu altro.

La corteccia ruvida e calda accolse il corpo di lei indietreggiato, sospinto, chiuso nell'abbraccio di quella giornata fredda e bruciante.

La neve cadeva ora più fitta e le mani di André restarono chiuse abbracciate alla schiena di lei appoggiata alla quercia.

Il respiro lento, l'accorata richiesta di restare in silenzio…

Come la neve silenziosa che scivolava sulle loro esistenze calpestate da boati, esplosioni, pianti, grida, imprecazioni, ordini, richieste…

Per lasciarli in pace, da soli, cullati e sospinti l'uno verso l'altra.

Non potè André chiederle altro.

Non volle chiederle altro.

Non sapeva André che Oscar adesso avrebbe voluto che lui le chiedesse altro, quell'altro di cui lei non aveva certezza ma che sentiva incombere dentro di sé, come all'Hotel Entrague quando se l'era trovato davanti quella sera, come alla Basse Gêole, come a Saint Sulpice, come a Saint Antoine e come in chissà quali e quanti altri ricordi rimossi della sua vita…

Nemmeno Oscar poteva chiedere altro ad André.

Oltre a quel bene puro e mai disperso che lei gli aveva sempre sentito addosso, anche quando quella notte lui l'aveva baciata e le aveva detto che l'amava…

E lei adesso non aveva più paura di quelle parole.

Fu lei ad afferrare le mani di André, le strinse forte, si appoggiò al torace e lui fu sopra di lei, appiattendosi contro di lei.

André sentiva il cuore battere, il respiro correre, il disegno morbido del petto, la linea leggera dei fianchi, il tocco incerto delle gambe che ora si chiudevano su di lui…

 _No, questa non sei tu Oscar…_

 _Stai parlando con il tuo corpo perché ti ho chiesto di non farlo con le parole._

 _Non voglio costringerti ad amarmi solo perché hai avuto paura di perdermi…_

 _E' da una vita che io temo di perdere te._

 _Questo non basterebbe a nessuno dei due…_

 _Non basterebbe a me e neppure a te…_

Le dita si slacciarono dalle mani di Oscar e corsero su intrecciandosi ai capelli e chiudendoli in una stretta leggera.

La ragione gli diceva di andarsene…

La ragione stava perdendo quella specie di battaglia…

Il suo intento, quello di impedire a lei di parlare, s'infranse miseramente contro i leggeri fiocchi di neve, ampi adesso, umidi e freddi, che si posavano sul viso di Oscar e che lui voleva scacciare via…

Le dita si sporsero calde ad asciugare le guance, mentre poteva osservare le lacrime scivolare e mescolarsi alla neve.

E così decise di asciugare anche quelle.

"Non parlare ti prego…" – disse piano accostandosi al viso di lei.

André ricordò…

Il viso di Oscar appoggiato al suo, dentro la carrozza che li riportava a casa Jarjayes, dopo che avevano quasi rischiato di perdere la vita a Parigi, a Fabourg Saint Antoine, e poi il calore di lei e le mani aperte su di sé dentro quella carrozza.

Le labbra di lei dischiuse, immobili, che si appoggivano e la lingua incerta ad ascoltare il sentore della pelle, della paura, del sudore di una lotta impari e del sangue amaro e tagliente come il perdono che entrambi non si erano mai concessi…

André appoggiò le labbra sulla guancia di Oscar e leccò piano quella lacrima amara, come il sangue amaro e tagliente, curando quella sorta di richiesta inappellabile che lui le aveva imposto.

Nessuna parola…

Le labbra indugiarono ancora un poco…

I corpi si scaldavano adesso a vicenda mentre la neve scendeva fitta oscurando la vista e l'orizzonte.

Il tempo passò mentre i respiri s'intrecciavano come le mani e i muscoli e i battiti sovrapposti ed indistiguibili.

Il tempo passò e André si sollevò un poco da lei senza guardarla…

Corse con lo sguardo a est e tentò d'intravedere il cardine delle loro esistenze.

 _Paris…_

"Devo andare adesso…" – mormorò piano.

Un altro giorno…

La vita che scorreva veloce tra le strade di Paris…

Diane era stata abile a nascondersi al mondo.

Come le aveva suggerito monsieur…

Il mondo di Diane era Alain. E lei non s'era fatta più trovare, nemmeno quando a casa Livrer le avevano detto che un soldato l'attendeva e lei aveva gentimente chiesto di riferirgli che aveva troppo da fare.

Se Alain l'avesse guardata in viso glielo avrebbe letto in faccia che qualcosa era cambiato.

L'indice scivolava leggero sul mento, percorrendone il profilo, insistendo poi sulle labbra che morbide volevano catturalo e prenderlo…

Gesti divenuti in pochissimi giorni rituale quasi consueto, ogni volta ch'era possibile, ogni volta che "monsieur" si affacciava nella vita di Diane e nemmeno lei sapeva come ci riuscisse "monsieur" a sgusciare così tra la gente, senza che nessuno lo notasse o lo riconoscesse.

E lei alla fine lo seguiva e tutti e due si ritrovavano in quel piccolo appartamento lassù, all'ultimo piano di un edificio in Rue Mountmaitre, poco distante dalla casa di Diane.

Nessun'altra luce, nessun altro rumore o suono se non quello degli amanti che scioglievano i respiri e conducevano le dita a percorrere l'uno il corpo dell'altra.

Anche lei, la piccola Diane, aveva chiesto di poterlo fare, di toccare il suo amante e lui l'aveva accontentata, ma le restava sempre lontano, lasciando che le carezze e i baci e le dita e la lingua e la pelle e i muscoli morbidamente trattenuti ed istigati si muovessero per condurre lei all'istante di smarrimento e di oblio che tendeva i muscoli mentre lui la tratteneva stretta a sé, per compiacersi silenziosamente del continuo progredire.

Il respiro veloce di lei si perdeva in quello calmo dell'altro e non appena esso si acquietava "monsieur" la stringeva a sé come a consolarla del fuggevole oblio che lasciava il corpo come orfano, abbandonato a sé stesso, incapace di riaversi.

Ogni istante ed ogni gesto erano accolti e cullati dallo sguardo fedele e compiaciuto che lui le riservava.

"Siete gentile e siete bello e io non so quanto potrò tenere questo segreto ancora solo per me. Mio fratello mi ha chiesto se ho incontrato qualcuno…".

"E' giusto!" – disse l'altro con voce bassa e complice – "Un fratello deve sempre proteggere la sorella più piccola e voi non fate eccezione. Siete fortunata…".

Era abile "monsieur" a trovare sempre la versione lecita e corretta dei fatti della vita mantenendosi equamente distante dalle passioni e dalle preoccupazioni che scorrevano nell'esistenza di Diane.

Come diavolo faceva "monsieur"…

Ma altrettanto efficaci si erano rivelati i suoi suggerimenti.

"Monsieur" l'aveva persuasa a continuare la sua vita, a coltivare la piacevole compagnia degli altri, ma le aveva tolto il sonno, il respiro, la coscienza e Diane si era ritrovata prigioniera del pensiero fisso ed intenso verso di lui.

E lui si era insinuato, cogliendo al volo ogni occasione, ogni respiro, ogni pertugio lasciato vuoto da coloro che colmavano la vita di Diane.

Saggiare il terreno, per colpire più a fondo…

"Devi voler bene a quel giovane…" – continuò Dorian guardando dritto negli occhi la sua giovane amante.

 _Le diable…_

"Io…sì…vi riferite ad André…sì, certo gli voglio bene…ma non voglio che questo vi rattristi".

"No…no…mia piccola Diane…tuttaltro…anzi…direi che si è comportato molto correttamente…e credo che anche tu abbia per lui sentimenti più che leciti".

Diane si sentì colpita e la gola quasi si chiuse alle parole dell'altro. Esse apparivano considerazioni ovvie se fosse stato un fratello o un padre a pronunciarle, ma non…

Non colui che Diane aveva imparato a conoscere ed amare.

Lei amava sì…

"Dunque…mademoiselle…".

Gli occhi di Dorian Vassiliev si piantarono su quelli di Diane. Lui corse al mento con le dita e sollevò di più il viso improvvisamente vicinissimo al proprio.

"Non è così?" – chiese di nuovo questa volta in tono quasi confermativo.

"Sì…ve l'ho detto…gli voglio bene…ma io…".

Diane si ritrovò gli occhi di Dorian Vassiliev addosso e l'indice del giovane che scorreva sulle labbra quasi ad assaggiarne la consistenza.

"Bene…cosa ti turba allora?".

"Io…ecco…veramente…io pensavo che ora che sono stata con voi…ecco…io e voi…".

L'altro sorrise all'incedere balbettante di Diane.

 _Le diable…_

Saggiare il terreno e convincere l'intelletto colpendolo senza consentirgli di comprendere ed opporsi…

Ammansirlo attraverso la suadente forza della logica…

Vassiliev si staccò e mantenne lo sguardo su di lei.

"L'hai baciato giusto?".

"Sì".

"Perché?".

"Io…".

Diane tentò di sottrarsi alle domande.

Istintivamente, sebbene la pelle del viso subisse solo la lieve oscillazione del viso dell'altro, accanto a sé, e i muscoli mordessero per mantenersi immobili…

"Perché?" – ripetè Dorian.

"Perché volevo farlo!" – gridò quasi Diane.

Con rabbia perché si era sentita scoperta e messa a nudo e…

"Perché volevi farlo!" – replicò Dorian con voce calma – "Perché questo volevi e l'hai fatto. Io ho semplicemente concesso alla tua mente di andare oltre e di imparare ad osare di più per ciò che vuoi…".

"Ma… voi mi avevate chiesto di avere una speranza…io pensavo…" – balbettò Diane.

"Io…avrei voluto…davvero…che accadesse questo…" – proseguì Vassiliev in tono compassionevole.

Diane prese coraggio: "Questo cosa?" – obiettò in tono freddo.

"Questo…esattamente questo. Io desideravo solo aiutarti ad essere te stessa…".

Diane si ammutolì a quelle parole stringendosi addosso il lenzuolo.

"Ma io…io non capsco!".

"Non c'è nulla da capire…sei una ragazza come ce ne sono poche Diane Soisson…tutti se ne sono accorti…sei tu che hai desiderato baciare quel giovane…io ho solo fatto in modo che tu comprendessi cos'altro può aspettarti se seguirai il tuo istinto e la tua volontà".

 _Le diable…_

Diane ascoltava e la mente pareva divenire ogni istante più bianca, vuota, annullata…

Sì, glielo aveva detto a Dorian che lei voleva bene ad André.

Voleva bene ad André…

"Quel giovane sarebbe perfetto per una fanciulla come te…sai mi è capitato d'incontrarlo…un paio di volte…".

"Voi avete visto André?".

"Oh…non ho avuto il piacere di parlargli…ma ho avuto l'impressione che soffrisse per chissà quale malessere dell'animo…te ne sarai accorta anche tu immagino?".

"Io…sì…ma non ho mai avuto il coraggio di chiedergli nulla. E' una persona molto riservata…".

"E questo gli fa onore. Di certo non ha voluto tediarti con chissà quale storia triste…segno che tiene davvero a te…".

"Voi dite?".

"Ma certo…e non solo lui…anche qualcun altro…".

"Qualcun altro?" – balbettò Diane incerta – "Mio fratello?".

"Oltre a lui s'intende".

Il giovane si mise davanti a Diane, avvicinandosi al viso e sussurrando strane parole.

"E' una persona che ha fatto molto per te. Ti ha aiutato quando eri in difficoltà. Per causa mia s'intende…".

"Oh…mademoiselle!" – rispose Diane – "Certo…io…io le sono grata per ciò che ha fatto…".

Diane sentì incombente il corpo del giovane su di sé. Dorian le prese le mani e gliele strinse talmente che lei percepì una specie di fitta e fu costretta a deglutire per contenere un grido soffocato.

Il tenore delle parole del giovane contraddiceva quella sorta d'impeto delle mani.

"Anche la vostra mademoiselle deve tenere molto a te…e immagino che tu abbia compreso…".

"Ma voi…voi la conoscete monsieur?".

"Certamente…io conosco tutti coloro che tu conosci. Senza eccezioni…e…".

Diane rimase in ascolto di quelle parole.

"Non temerei d'essere smentito se ti dicessi che anche mademoiselle ti vuole bene…".

"Certo…" – proseguì sicura Diane.

"Come te ne voglio io…".

L'espressione di Diane s'incupì.

L'altro colse lo sguardo incerto.

"Hai compreso ciò che voglio dire?".

No…

Diane non era certa d'aver compreso.

"Sarebbe ingiusto non cogliere il bene che chiunque ci riserva…" – il respiro più fondo – "Credo che la tua grazia e la tua innocenza abbiano suscitato il bene che lei ha deciso di concederti e penso sarebbe giusto da parte tua riservarle…".

Diane trattene il respiro. Non era certa d'aver compreso ma…

Improvvisamente lo sguardo celeste che aveva intravisto nella carrozza buia, il calore della mano che lei molto sinceramente ed ingenuamente aveva afferrato in segno di riconoscenza…

Il corpo bello ma esile dell'altra…

Mademoiselle…

S'imposero e si espansero e…

"Riconoscenza…".

 _Le diable…_

Il giovane amante tornò al viso di Diane avvicinandosi di nuovo e lambendo la pelle con le labbra e scorrendo su di essa, mordendola e indugiando, costringendo la giovane ad abbandonarsi di nuovo all'incedere intenso e ritmato del nuovo assalto…

Le mani tornarono a trattenere i fianchi e la bocca s'insinuò dapprima nella bocca come ad imprimere il sentore del contatto, come a rammentare a Diane la vertigine dell'assenza che di lì a breve l'avrebbe colmata di nuovo.

Le mani si mossero con foga questa volta scostando gli ultimi lembi di stoffa…

Diane aprì gli occhi solo un istante per osservare quelli azzurri e limpidi su di lei…

Il giovane le sorrise e proseguì scivolando con il corpo su di lei e lambendo con le labbra il collo, e poi la spalla destra e scivolando giù ancora, accarezzando il seno con la lingua, indugiando fino a strappare un gemito soffocato.

Le dita di Diane ebbero solo il tempo di chiudersi tra i capelli dell'altro, aggrappandosi e stringendo le ciocche dorate che scomparvero alla vista.

Diane si ritrovò con gli occhi fissi al soffitto scuro e fu costretta a chiuderli mentre languida e tiepida la lingua l'accarezzava e la spogliava del residuo pudore, insinuandosi nella carne umida e scorrendo riverberandosi a ritroso attraverso la schiena fino a costringerla a mordersi il labbro per non fiatare e trattenere il respiro inchiodato lì a quel ritmico pulsare che avanzava ogni istante più a fondo, sempre più a fondo, fino a che i muscoli si scossero e vibrarono e si colmarono della consistenza minerale e disfatta dell'orgasmo…

Il respiro si perse…

La vista ondeggiò un poco fino a chiudersi, mentre languido s'impose il torpore del piacere.

Dorian si sollevò da lei e le si pose accanto.

"Mademoiselle" – esordì serio – "A questo punto credo di dover essere io a farvi una domanda e se immagino la risposta, la stessa domanda dovrò rivolgerla a vostro fratello…".

Diane s'impensierì di fronte a quell'esordio.

Poi il suo viso s'illuminò avendo intuito dove il giovane voleva arrivare.

L'altro sorrise.

"Oltre che bella siete anche molto perspicace. Dunque…vorreste…vorreste voi Mademoiselle Diane Soisson sposare il qui presente Dorian Vassiliev?".

Lo sguardo di Diane si spalancò.

Il corpo molle e un poco stanco, abbandonato tra le braccia dell'altro.

 _Dorian Vassiliev…_

 _Dorian Vassiviev…_

Conosceva fialmente il nome ed il cognome del suo amante.

"Voi vi chiamate così?" – mormorò.

"Per servirvi mademoiselle…" – rise piano il giovane afferrando la mano dell'altra – "Sono il vostro umile servitore!".

Il giovane le sorrise…

Era calmo e silenziosamente attendeva la risposta di Diane, non mostrando stupore al mutismo dell'altra, ingenua e forse inconsapevole di ricevere quella proposta.

Diane, per parte sua, era rimasta colpita e troppo presa da tutto quanto le stava accadendo per accorgersi di tale inconsueta sfumatura.

Si sollevò e poi gli gettò le braccia al collo e disse che si, si, si, l'avrebbe sposato anche subito…

"Brava bambina…" – concluse Dorian ricambiando quell'abbraccio.

"Sì…" – ripetè di nuovo.

"Brava…vedo che hai compreso…e io saprò insegnarti ad essere riconoscente anche verso colei che ti ha aiutato…tu lo vorresti?".

Diane si scosse…

Un brivido di freddo le corse addosso sulla pelle accaldata e tiepida.

Chiuse gli occhi.

Dentro di sé ascoltò l'incedere di quel desiderio ancestrale, nascosto, proibito…

Una ricoscenza che scorreva sulla pelle, imprigionata tra le dita, sussurrata dalle labbra che avrebbero ambito ad adagiarsi lì, sulla pelle, sulla bocca…

Come a sollevare lo sguardo dolente dal suo dolore e liberarlo…

"Io non ne sarei capace…" – mormorò Diane senza nemmeno comprendere ciò di cui stava parlando.

Lo comprese il giovane che però non ritenne d'insistere.

"Io…Dorian Vassiliev…credo di sì" – si limitò a concludere - "Ti avevo detto che non sarei tornato per alcuni giorni ma il mio impegno è stato rimandato. Non appena mi sarò liberato tornerò da te e dovrai farmi conoscere tuo fratello…siamo intesi?".

"Sì…" – disse Diane – "Va bene…io saprò aspettarvi…".

Il giovane condusse le mani di Diane su di sé…

Le mani si aprirono d'istinto, assaggiando i muscoli asciutti e un poco accaldati anch'essi.

Diane osservò l'altro ed altrettanto istintivamente appoggiò le labbra sul petto del giovane socchiudendo la bocca come ad imprimere il sentore dell'altro, il suo sapore, fino a quando non l'avesse incontrato di nuovo.

L'altro proseguì…

"Però…sai dai tuoi racconti ho compreso che tuo fratello non approverebbe questi nostri incontri. E allora saranno il nostro segreto. E lo saranno per sempre. Quando sarai sposata non avrai più bisogno di nascondere nulla ma io non voglio che tu venga giudicata male…converrebbe quindi che tu continuasse a fare vita di sempre…".

 _Je suis le diable._

Diane pareva non ascoltarlo.

Le labbra si muovevano ora istintivamente…

Il desiderio si faceva strada…

Il respiro più fondo del giovane le diede conferma che nemmeno lui era poi così distante dal lasciarsi catturare…

"Pensi che quel giovane…pensi che lui sarebbe disposto ad aiutarti?".

"Come?" – chiese lei senza sollevare lo sguardo.

"Basterebbe che tu continuassi a vederlo…tuo fratello si fida di lui…e il nostro segreto sarà al sicuro…".

"André…dovrei continuare a vedere André?" – balbettò Diane incerta.

La proposta stranamente strideva con quella di matrimonio appena ricevuta.

"Ma certo…quel giovane sarà il nostro…".

Dorian Vassiliev sollevò lo sguardo in cerca del paragone adatto alla giovane ed ingenua mentalità di Diane.

Che lei non avesse la più pallida idea di chi potesse essere Cupido…

Ben poteva invece raffigurarsi quegli angeli sereni e forti che impersonavano la grazia e la potenza del cielo, e che Diane doveva aver scorto chissà quante volte durante le messe del vespro oppure alla domenica.

"Ecco…un angelo che…proteggerà il nostro amore!" – aveva concluso il giovane tornando a Diane – " E se ti vuole bene anche lui come dici e se finora ti ha dimostrato rispetto…non credo che correrai pericoli con lui!".

Rise Dorian Vassiliev.

"Altrimenti dovrà vedersela con me!" – sentenziò con voce burbera tentando di stemperare la tensione che era corsa sul viso di Diane.

La baciò di nuovo per fugare i labili dubbi…

E Diane lasciò scorrere il proprio istinto dalla mente alle dita…

Un respiro più fondo scivolò dalla gola e il giovane chiuse gli occhi.

 _Je suis le diable._

 _Si tu veux faire un pacte avec moi, tu seras le plus adroit des serruriers, et tu pourras entreprendre tous les ouvrages que tu voudras…_

Sulla pelle c'era lui…

Sulle labbra c'era lui…

Dannato soldato moro…

Laure tentò di scacciare dalla mente l'aroma dell'altro, il suo incedere lento, le mani che la racchiudevano, stringendola piano…

Rinnovava il sentore dell'altro in ogni istante mentre si affacendava a servire i soliti clienti arroganti della locanda, quelli che fino ad ora era riuscita a tenere a bada, con disinvolta rabbia.

Alain non era più tornato…

Non poteva essere per i soldi, anche se sempre dannatamente pochi.

Alain aveva deciso di tornare più, Laure se lo sentiva che prima o poi sarebbe accaduto.

Si sentiva come un cavallo selvaggio che, suo magrado, era stato sapientemente domato. Poi il domatore se n'era andato lasciandola lì, con il suo carico di carezze nascoste e sussurri della mente, a presagire l'orgasmo di cedere ad essi, per finire conquistata e conquistare a sua volta con la sola forza delle dita e del respiro.

"Tu oggi non lavorerai!".

La voce grassa e stonata di Madame La Nuit ridestò Laure dai pensieri.

"Prego…madame…perché?" – chiese Laure impaurita.

"Tu ed Helena…tornate nelle vostre stanze. Per oggi vi riposerete…".

L'improvvisa benevolenza della ruffiana non poteva esser fine a sé stessa.

"Perché?" – insistette Laure appoggiando di colpo i piatti sul tavolo.

"Il perché non ti riguarda…lo saprai a tempo debito. Lascia stare quei piatti e vattene di sopra".

L'ordine fu ripetuto più perentorio del primo.

L'indecisione della giovane fece sobbalzare il tono della megera: "Filate via tutte e due…se proprio lo vuoi sapere sono attese parecchie persone in questi giorni a Parigi per via di quel processo. Domani vi darete da fare…ve ne andrete in giro per la città. Non era questo che avreste sempre voluto? E porterete gente al locale…".

Lo scopo del forzato riposo si rilevò in tutta la sua cruda e dannata essenza.

Madame La Nuit le voleva in forma le sue puttane, perché avessero sorrisi e forze sufficienti a soddisfare la clientela giunta in città dalle provincie. Chi poteva permettersi di arrivare fino a Parigi non doveva avere di certo le tasche vuote come la maggior parte dei parigini e c'era da scommetterci che molti avrebbero desiderato godere non solo di un tetto sulla testa ed un pasto caldo…

Laure deglutì ed il sapore amaro della sconfitta si espanse nelle viscere suscitando un moto di soffocata ribellione. Quella era la vita che aveva scelto lei, quello era ciò che l'aspettava…

Alain non era stato che una parentesi di ribellione…

 _Paris…_

Palais de Justice era gremito più della settimana precedente seppure l'attesa forzata sembrava aver placato l'irruenza della folla, quasi che tutti si fossero segretamente e inconsciamente acquietati per non fornire ulteriori scuse per rimandare ad altra data quell'avvenimento così importante.

Le fila di tutti quelli che volevano assistervi parevano essersi ingrossate ancora di più.

La lista dei testimoni era tanto lunga quanto incosistenti sarebbero state le prove utili per condannare colui che era stato soprannominato il demone di Avignone.

Prove certe in realtà non ce n'erano perché nessuno aveva mai visto nulla delle gesta dell'uomo e delle giovani scomparse nessuna era mai tornata per accusarlo o riconoscerlo.

Tutte le sale del palazzo erano presidiate da guardie, gendarmi e soldati, che controllavano l'afflusso del pubblico.

Il processo era aperto a tutti e la folla aveva iniziato ad accalcarsi già dalle prime ore dell'alba.

Ci vollero parecchie ore perché tutto fosse pronto per il formale inizio della discussione pubblica.

I parenti delle giovani scomparse erano stati fatti accomodare in diversi scranni a lato della corte, mentre dall'altro lato troneggiava un tavolo lungo, coperto da un tessuto nero che accoglieva in una macabra esposizione tutto quanto era stato trovato nella grotta ad Avignone dove era stato trovato e catturato l'uomo considerato l'autore delle sparizioni…

Vestiti a brandelli, sciarpe, tessuti lacerati o bruciati, busti, manicotti, nastri, scarpette, calze e persino una bambola di pezza, dal vestito anch'esso stracciato…

C'era da immaginarselo che fine avessero fatto tutte coloro che avevano indossato quei poveri resti divenuti oramai una serie indefinita di abiti ed accessori di foggia indubitabilmente femminile, esibiia allo sguardo atterrito del pubblico e dei testimoni che avrebbero dovuto dichiarare, ad uno ad uno, nei pochi minuti a disposizione, a chi appartenessero quegli oggetti.

Persone che non c'erano più.

Persone che se n'erano andate, sparite nel nulla, perché nessuna di esse era stata portata via con la forza o si era opposta…

Il silenzio incombente aveva accompagnato ciascuna di quelle scomparse e il mistero più fitto era proprio quello che riguardava i motivi che avevano spinto le giovani a seguire qualcuno mai conosciuto senza ribellarisi…

"Il vostro nome!".

La voce del presidente della corte tuonò imperiosa.

Il silenzio scese sulla sala.

Oscar, sulla gradinata più alta delle sedute riservate al pubblico, si era appoggiata alla vetrata, in attesa di assistere a quello spettacolo quasi farsesco che avrebbe dovuto, negli intenti del Re Luigi XVI fautore del processo, incutere nella popolazione il rispetto per l'autorità che lui e la sua corte ed i suoi tribunali rappresentavano ed al tempo stesso il timore che gli stessi altrettanto dovevano indurre in chiuque si fosse macchiato di simili crimini.

Pareva, al contrario, che nessun timore attraversasse l'uomo che se ne stava dritto di fronte alla corte, le mani lungo i fianchi, avvolto in un mantello scuro ed il cappuccio calato sulla testa.

Nessuno, stranamente, glielo aveva fatto togliere, e adesso il presidente della corte, accorgendosi dell'assoluta irregolarità e mancanza di rispetto, stava rincarando gli ordini e la sua voce cruda sferzava il silenzio della sala, abbattendosi sul pubblico dal quale si sollevava un mormorio cupo di stupore e curiosità per l'arroganza dimostrata dall'imputato che pareva intento a sfidare tutto e tutti con la sua immobilità.

"Il vostro nome! Dovete dire il vostro nome! E dovete togliere il cappuccio…noi dobbiamo vedere il vostro volto…".

Il martelletto del presidente vibrò a ripetizione suscitando un sobbalzo collettivo e l'istintiva irritazione di Oscar che già si prefigurava l'estrema inutilità di tutte quelle assurde procedure: quell'uomo sarebbe stato condannato a morte, comunque fossero andate le cose.

Questa alla fine era la giustizia del Re.

Si sollevò un poco per tentare di uscire dalla sala adeguatamente controllata dai suoi soldati.

Era tornata a Parigi la sera precedente…

Era salita mestamente nella mansarda dell'Entrague che avrebbe accolto ancora per qualche giorno la sua esistenza.

A breve tutto sarebbe tornato come prima, come se quel periodo della sua vita lei non lo avesse mai vissuto.

Chiuse gli occhi e di nuovo il sorriso dolce di Mòse le corse addosso e lei dovette stringere i pugni per non correre via…

Non l'aveva più visto.

Nessuno aveva più visto la piccola Mimose…

E nelle orecchie il suo grido disperato e quella piccola mano che sgusciava via e lei che avrebbe voluto seguirla se qualcuno – André – non l'avesse tenuta lì, accanto a sé…

I pensieri vennero disturbati nuovamente dal fastidioso ordine del giudice imparruccato ed irritato che si ostinava ad imporre la sua autorità…

Il brusio attraversò la sala, facendosi più intenso, quasi a sottolineare e dar manforte alla caparbia ostentazione dell'imputato, immobile e freddo, e tale la suscitare l'inaspettata solidarietà nel pubblico.

Molti erano colpiti dalla volontà dell'imputato di sfidare la corte…

"Togliete il cappuccio dalla testa dell'imputato!".

L'ordine perentorio del giudice determinò l'avanzare di un commesso che in pochi passi fu accanto all'altro e con un gesto deciso afferrò la stoffa del cappuccio tirandola all'indietro e poi andando a slacciare le corde che chiudevano il mantello.

L'indumento scivolò piano lasciando intravedere la figura dell'uomo.

Il commesso raccolse in fretta il mantello e si allontanò altrettanto velocemente.

Gli occhi delle persone nella sala si fissarono tutte sull'imputato.

La sala era luminosa, attraversata dai raggi intensi riflessi ed amplificati dalle vetrate.

L'ambiente era grande e tirato a lucido…

Oscar s'impietrì mentre anche i suoi occhi si posarono sull'uomo in piedi in mezzo alla sala di Palace de Justice.

Tentò di respirare perché il respiro parve fermarsi…

La figura si poneva di spalle.

Su di esse ricadevano capelli biondi un poco mossi che emanavano riflessi d'oro alla luce limpida che penetrava dai finestroni della sala.

Le gambe parvero quasi cedere ma Oscar si sforzò di fare almeno alcuni passi: quei pochi che le avrebbero consentito di portarsi in posizione laterale e scorgere così il viso dell'uomo, almeno il suo profilo.

La stessa angolazione che le aveva premesso d'intuire i tratti di colui che si era ritrovato vicino, lassù, sul tetto dell'Entrague, solo poche sere prima…

Quel grido continuava a rimbombare nella testa…

Eppure le sembrava lo stesso profilo.

Eppure era tutto semplicemente assurdo perché quell'uomo era stato rinchiuso alla Basse – Gêole da quando aveva messo piede a Parigi. Le guardie avevano ricevuto l'ordine di non avere contatti con lui…

Il grido di Mimose nelle orecchie e quello sguardo azzurro e gelido…

"Stiamo aspettando! Il vostro nome!" – gridò di nuovo il presidente della Corte – "Siete conosciuto come il demone di Avignone ma questa corte deve sapere il vostro vero nome. Parlate dunque!"

Il silenzio scese nuovamente…

La voce s'impose, calma e rilassata.

"Dorian Vassiliev…".

Il timbro asciutto dal sapore straniero al dialetto parigino come pure a quello francese si staccò duro dal centro della sala.

"E' dunque questo il vostro nome?" – chiese nuovamente il presidente.

L'altro fece un cenno della testa, senza ripeterlo.

Non pronunciò altre parole, né in quel momento, né in seguito.

Oscar restò ammutolita, mentre il processo procedeva con le prime dichiarazioni delle accuse e la presentazione di coloro che avevano perso una figlia, una sorella, una moglie, chiamati a testimoniare della loro terribile esperienza.

Oscar si ammutolì incapace di ascoltare una parola di più di quella procedura lenta e terribile…

Gli occhi pietrificati sull'imputato, immobile, silenzioso, lo sguardo basso e lei alla ricerca di un particolare, un gesto, un respiro che gli desse contezza dei suoi dubbi…

Tentò di osservare le mani bianche, le dita lunghe ed affusolate e poi il viso parzialmente nascosto dalle ciocche di capelli biondi e scompigliati che incorniciavano il volto.

Nessuno lo aveva mai visto fino a quel momento.

Nemmeno lei.

Gli ordini ricevuti erano stati che cibo e acqua e quanto necessario al prigioniero fossero fatti passare nella cella in cui lui era rinchiuso attraverso le sbarre.

Nessuna lama o rasoio o coltello sarebbero potuti entrare e solo una persona, un vecchio reduce di guerra della regione di Avignone dove era stato catturato l'uomo, si era offerto, nonostante il pericolo, di accudire il prigioniero e aveva avuto il permesso di varcare la soglia.

Quel vecchio adesso se ne stava in un angolo, in disparte, quasi addormentato dalla noia di quel rituale ormai arrivato alla decima deposizione, sostanzialmente uguale alle precedenti.

Il testimone si alzava, riconosceva il lembo di stoffa o l'indumento ritrovato nel luogo dove era stato arrestato il demone, pronunciava il nome di colei a cui apparteneva e poi veniva fatto accomodare.

Non c'era altro.

Pochi istanti dedicati a ciascuno dei parenti delle vittime, poche domande e la folla muta assisteva a quello strano processo, altrettanto silenzioso ed anomalo mentre gli sguardi tutti parevano calamitati dalla dissonante calma dell'imputato.

Nessun movimento, nessun gesto, pareva che quello non respirasse nemmeno…

Nulla che consentisse di scrutare meglio il viso oppure che rivelasse un qualsiasi indizio che dicesse chi era realmente quella persona…

Oscar rimase lì, inchiodata a quella figura, ad ammirarne la posa immobile, mentre la mente correva a quella notte, e alla notte ancora precedente, a Saint Sulspice…

"Che cosa sono?" – chiese André vedendosi sventolare sotto il naso alcuni foglietti stretti nella mano di Alain.

Il soldato gli si era avvicinato, in un momento di relativa calma, fuori, nella piazza del Palace de Justice.

Il sole ora debole e freddo lambiva a mala pena i tetti dei palazzi mentre nelle stradine intorno, strette nella morsa del ghiaccio ed immerse nell'ombra gelata degli edifici, i cumuli di neve emanavano il sentore del fango freddo e sporco.

"Li riconosci? Sono alcuni dei biglietti che mi ha fatto avere Diane…li ho conservati. Volevo sapere se riconosci la scrittura…" – chiese Alain.

Il tono era greve, Alain pareva quasi un'altra persona, quasi non avesse di fronte a sé André, ma un nemico, catturato durante un'incursione, sottoposto all'interrogatorio per estorcergli chissà quale diabolico piano…

André li afferrò, altrettanto serio.

Non ci mise molto a riconoscere la grafia, la stessa apposta su altri due piccoli fogli che lui stesso aveva conservato, quelli che aveva ricevuto da Mòse quando il bambino non era riuscito a consegnarli in tempo ad Alain e che l'avevano indotto poi a recarsi alla residenza dei Duchi di Livrer per accompagnare Diane a casa.

Davanti a lui, tutti insieme, rivelavano un elemento comune, quello della grafia di una persona altrettanto conosciuta, da sempre, da quando lei stessa gli aveva insegnato come tenere la penna in mano e poi a scivere le prime lettere, quando il precettore terminava le lezioni.

Così il Generale Jarjayes avea deciso quando André era arrivato nella sua casa e così André aveva imparato a leggere e a scrivere assieme ad Oscar.

Ed era stata lei stessa ad aiutarlo a recuperare gli anni perduti, quando il precettore se ne andava.

Conosceva la sua grafia, dapprima infantile e poi sempre più adulta e tesa…

Quei biglietti li aveva scritti senz'altro lei.

Tutti…

Perché?

"No…mi dispiace…non credo di aver mai visto questa grafia…" – disse André restituendo i foglietti ad Alain e distogliendo lo sguardo per tornare ad osservare la piazza.

La scarsa chiarezza di quella faccenda gl'imponeva cautela. Doveva chiederlo ad Oscar il perché…

Anche se sarebbe stato difficile mentire ad Alain che non era stupido e che ci sarebbe arrivato da solo, prima o poi, a comprendere che quella era la grafia del loro comandante…

Alain se lo ripeteva nella testa che non poteva che essere di quella donna, visto che Diane era salita sulla carrozza della famiglia Jarjayes e poi sempre Diane se n'era uscita con quella storia dei biglietti scritti da una fantomatica dama di compagnia dei Livrer e…

Una specie di grugnito di disapprovazione si perse nel vociare frenetico della gente che trascinava via i pensieri ed il respiro vitreo…

Per il momento tutto s'impantanava in una sordida ed evanescente deduzione, forse storpiata fino all'inverosimile dal fatto che c'era di mezzo Diane in tutta quella storia e Alain semplicemente smetteva di ragionare quando c'era di mezzo Diane, schiacciato dalla paura terribile che le accadesse qualcosa.

Ma Diane non era il tipo da nascondergli nulla e lei non gli avrebbe mai taciuto che un personaggio come il loro comandante si fosse interessata a lei…

Dio…perché…

André era l'unico in grado di riconoscere quella scrittura…

André se ne stava zitto.

Che ci fosse anche lui dietro tutta quella storia?

Che Alain si fosse davvero lasciato prendere dalla foga di vedere sua sorella sistemata con un buon partito al punto da restare abbagliato dal marcio che poteva celarsi dietro i modi compiti e gentili di…

 _Quello è sempre stato il tirapiedi del comandante…non ti consiglierei di lasciarlo girare attorno alla tua Diane. Quello farebbe qualsiasi cosa per il suo comandante…_

Alain tirò un respiro più fondo.

La stonata litania del rozzo Sabin non lo mollava un istante…

Si risolse a squadrare André con lo stesso sguardo torvo d'un tempo, quando si erano appena conosciuti e Andrè gli aveva detto di essere il figlio di un falegname e che desiderava entrare nei Soldati della Guardia, tacendo di aver lavorato per oltre vent'anni al servizio di una famiglia nobile e di conoscere già il nuovo comandante.

Lavorare per i nobili non deponeva per coscienza popolana e sanguigna, tanto che allora molti dei soldati avevano persino pensato che André fosse una spia.

Alain si era semplicemente fatto gli affari suoi ma quei particolari nascosti gli avevano fatto dubitare della sincerità dell'amico…

I motivi non gli interessavano.

Adesso sì, invece.

Adesso Alain voleva esser certo che André non gli stesse nascondendo nulla. Adesso c'era di mezzo Diane e nessuno, nemmeno André, poteva permettersi di mentirgli o tacergli qualche particolare, anche insignificante, che riguardasse la sorella.

Se quel dannato legame con quella donna avesse finito in un modo, un qualsiasi modo, per interferire sulla sincerità dell'altro…

Alain sollevò lo sguardo verso André.

In silenzio gli fece comprendere che quella risposta non gli piaceva, per quanto non avesse elementi per contestarla. Non gli piaceva e sarebbe andato fino in fondo per scoprire la verità.

La verità in effetti cominciava ad assumere fisionomie ed identità del tutto anomale e quasi irriconoscibili, dato che coloro che avrebbero dovuto avere la lucidità necessaria per cercarla e riconoscerla e comprenderne i reali contorni, parevano averla smarrita, quella lucidità, sepolta sotto una coltre di indicibile dolore, quello che si animava nella testa e nel cuore di Oscar, nonostante lei avesse fatto di tutto per dirsi che quella bambina non poteva essere morta…

Se l'era ripetuto molte volte dal momento in cui Mimose era sparita, in quel modo assurdo…

Ma che lassù sul tetto dell'Entrague avesse incontrato la stessa persona che se ne stava dritta in mezzo alla sala del Palace de Justice a subire un processo per il quale era stato rinchiuso alla Basse Gêole da quando era arrivato a Parigi…

Era del tutto assurdo.

Quello era sempre stato chiuso là dentro.

Come poteva essere che lei l'avesse visto lassù…

Era assorta a comprendere, talmente assorta, che non si accorse di essere a sua volta osservata.

E poi d'improvviso fu costretta a voltarsi per ritrovarsi sotto lo sguardo freddo e severo del Colonnello Stevenov che se ne stava in disparte attendendo che lei si accorgesse della sua presenza come se lui li vedesse i suoi incubi e ce la volesse lasciare dentro.

Lo sguardo sorpreso non ebbe effetto sull'altro.

Oscar si voltò.

Le mani strette alla balaustra fredda mentre ascoltava giungere da lontano le parole del presidente della corte che dettava il calendario del processo.

Si voltò di nuovo verso la sala e si accorse che i secondini stavano prelevando il prigioniero per riaccompagnarlo nella cella.

Doveva vederlo in faccia e senza nemmeno fiatare si affrettò per guadagnare le stanze che conducevano verso l'uscita.

La folla era accalcata fuori, tenuta a stento a bada dai soldati…

Tra tutta quella gente ci poteva ben essere qualcuno che avrebbe volentieri fatto la pelle al prigioniero o magari avrebbe voluto farlo evadere e così mettere in ridicolo l'autorità del re e del perfetto funzionamento di tutti i suoi subordinati…

Oscar riuscì a raggiungere con facilità la stanza dove le guardie avrebbero preso in consegna l'imputato: da fuori giungevano cori di scherno e poi grida e richieste di consegnare il prigioniero e che un cappio da qualche parte si sarebbe trovato…

Una folla di nuovo inferocita, come accadeva sempre più spesso, come era accaduto solo due giorni prima ed era quella folla che forse i sovrani e tutti coloro che governavano il paese avrebbero dovuto iniziare a temere.

"Devo vedere il prigioniero…".

I soldati si misero sull'attenti ma restarono a fianco dell'uomo perché quelli erano gli ordini.

"Solo un istante…" – chiese Oscar mentre dall'esterno si apprendeva che i soldati erano riusciti finalmente a liberare le strade e che la carrozza era pronta per riportare in cella il prigioniero.

Oscar corse allo sguardo dell'altro e nello stesso istante lui sollevò gli occhi verso di lei…

Uno sguardo chiaro, quasi trasparente seppure cupo ed ambiguo.

Nell'oscurità della cella, Oscar si ritrovò piantati addosso occhi colmi di uno strano sorriso di compiacimento che accompagnarono il movimento dell'uomo che si alzò trovandosi così alla sua altezza.

In un istante le fu vicino, talmente vicino che nemmeno i soldati che li attorniavano si resero conto di quella sorta di unione, non facendo in tempo ad impedirla, né lei ad indietreggiare per sottrarsi alle poche parole che l'altro le disse, a voce bassa, suadente e un poco beffarda…

"Adesso chi è il tuo padrone? Chi è?"

"Vieni via!" – gli urlò un soldato afferrando l'uomo per un braccio per trascinarlo fuori.

Il gesto interruppe lo strano flusso di parole, senza senso, se non che Oscar si disse e si ripetè d'averle già sentite.

L'uomo venne allontanato e portato via ma la voce continuò a risuonare nel corridoio scuro della piccola cella fredda.

"Rosa…pura…pulchra…but…you're dangerous…".

Parole dal significato incerto si mescolarono al flusso degli ordini dei secondini e delle guardie e delle imprecazioni che rimbombavano da fuori.

Oscar si voltò tentando di rincorrere il gruppo che si stava avviando verso l'uscita, perché lei voleva afferrare il senso di quelle parole e l'unico sistema era afferrare l'altro e tenerlo lì e togliergli il cappuccio dalla testa e guardarlo in faccia e chiederglielo.

Nessuno di questi gesti corrispondeva agli ordini ricevuti. E tanto meno alle precauzioni che si era ripromessa di osservare nei confronti di quello strano soggetto…

Perché era impossibile mettere a tacere l'attrazione verso chiunque riuscisse a colmare i dubbi della sua indole…

 _Io non ho padroni…-_ si ripetè a voce bassa.

I passi furono rapidi ma non altrettanto la lucidità della mente.

Sollevò lo sguardo e si sentì attraversata da uno strano senso di smarrimento.

Quell'uomo era stato lassù, sul tetto dell'Entrague.

Adesso ne era certa.

L'avrebbe guardato in faccia e glielo avrebbe chiesto perché altrimenti sarebbe impazzita e se lui le avesse detto che c'era stato veramente lassù lei sarebbe impazzita lo stesso perché sarebbe stato impossibile.

Il respiro si perse nell'assurda sequenza di avvenimenti impossibili e il cuore smise di battere perché non era da lei lasciarsi attrarre da simili congetture senza senso, senza un appiglio logico e tangibile come era accaduto sempre nella sua vita.

Vide il prigioniero uscire dall'ultima stanza, quella che dava sul cortile interno di Palace de Justice e anche lei si precipitò fuori.

Ormai era l'imbrunire ma gli occhi furono abbagliati dalla luce del cielo incendiato da un tramonto di fuoco rosso, striato di grigio.

Nelle orecchie le grida della folla fino ad un istante prima dispersa e lontana…

Trattenuta dalle sbarre dei cancelli, distanziata quanto bastava per impedire che si avvicinasse alla carrozza del prigioniero.

La certezza s'infranse contro suoni ben più netti e distinti e vicini…

Un gruppo di popolani inferociti si riversò velocemente dentro il cortile, piombando sulla carrozza, come un fiume in piena, e poi circondandola, mentre i soldati spianavano le baionette e si disponevano a raggera ordinando a tutti di stare lontano.

Se quella gente fosse riuscita a tirare fuori il prigioniero sarebbe stato il fallimento dell'incarico che aveva ricevuto.

 _Come aveva fatto quella gente ad entrare?_

Poche domande mentre Oscar ebbe realmente la sensazione che adesso tutto sarebbe finito in un istante perché la folla era armata di bastoni e sbranghe e le brandiva contro la carrozza mentre i cavalli si erano innervositi ed altrettato i soldati che non avevano nessuna intenzione di finire massacrati per proteggere un prigioniero che sarebbe finito alla forca entro breve.

L'ordine fu di sparare in aria, per disperdere la gente…

Anche se la rabbia era vera ed era reale, in quel paese, il suo paese, regnava l'ordine che il re aveva imposto, e quell'ordine non doveva essere violato, perché altrimenti sarebbe stato il caos…

E l'ordine, quell'altro, quello di sparare in aria, uscito dalla sua bocca, voleva evitare l'identico inferno che sarebbe esploso se i soldati avessero sparato contro la gente.

I colpi si susseguirono in aria, uno dopo l'altro, seguiti dalle grida della folla che impaurita si disperdeva anche se alcuni continuavano ad insistere per aprire la carrozza e tirare fuori il prigioniero.

Oscar riuscì ad avvicinarsi alla porta e guardò dentro.

L'uomo era seduto in un angolo, immobile. Pareva non provasse il minimo timore per quanto stava accadendo intorno a lui, quasi non comprendesse che una volta tirato fuori da lì la gente l'avrebbe passato a fil di spada.

S'era passati in un istante dalla sordida ammirazione al desiderio sfrenato di vendetta.

"Allontanatevi presto!" – ordinò ai due soldati che si trovavano già a cassetta per partire.

I cavalli frustati s'innervosirono ma riuscirono ad avanzare senza travolgere nessuno.

La furia contro il mezzo non si placò.

Semplicemente, quelli che si trovavano attorno alla carrozza, vedendola partire, d'istinto si voltarono verso di lei, cercando con gli occhi il latore dell'ordine.

Gli sguardi furibondi la squadrarono e l'onda incandescente si sollevò perché era lei quella che dava gli ordini

Le grida si acquietarono solo pochi istanti per poi risalire in un vociare inferocito…

Molti si fecero contro di lei che si trovava lì e la sua divisa non passava inosservata…

Di nuovo si vide bersaglio facile contro cui sfogare l'impotenza e la rabbia…

Il repentino capovolgimento dei ruoli la costrinse ad estrarre la pistola.

Il braccio si stese ad altezza d'uomo.

Non poteva sprecare il colpo semplicemente tentando di spaventare quella piccola folla inferocita.

Accanto a se percepì lo scatto di un grilletto armato e vide un'altra pistola puntata nella stessa direzione.

Qualche istante di sospensione e Oscar pensò che le due armi, seppure con un colpo in canna ciascuna, avrebbero fatto desistere gli assalitori rozzi e senza altre armi che non fossero appunto rudimentali bastoni.

Il cuore si perse e lei sussultò mentre intravide il passo falso, forse un gesto maldestro, di uno di quelli in mezzo alla folla.

Il respiro si perse spezzato dallo sparo che la colpì al cuore mentre vide l'uomo che era avanzato ricacciato all'indietro, colpito a bruciapelo dalla pallottola che le era sfilata accanto…

Lo vide cadere a terra tra le grida di terrore degli altri assalitori.

Ebbe solo il tempo di voltarsi allora per scorgere il volto freddo e distante del Colonnello Stevenov, l'arma in mano leggermente sollevata.

"Così accade nel mio paese. Chi mette in pericolo l'ordine stabilito non merita di vivere…e credo qui sia lo stesso…" – sibilò l'altro mantenendo gli occhi sul gruppetto che adesso si sfaldava impaurito.

"Non dovevate…" – ebbe a mala pena il tempo di rispondere Oscar.

Un colpo di fucile si perse nel caos di quel momento e poi un altro ancora.

"Via di qui!" – sentì dire all'ufficiale russo che l'afferrò per un braccio e la trascinò di nuovo dentro e lei si lasciò trascinare incapace di opporsi.

Pochi passi ed entrambi si ritrovarono dentro una stanza vuota, buia…

"Mai abbassare la guardia…" – chiosò Stevenov tornando ad Oscar che con uno strattone si era divincolata e liberata dalla presa.

"Non avevate il diritto di uccidere quell'uomo!" – replicò lei in preda alla rabbia.

"Avrei dovuto lasciare che quella gente vi uccidesse?" – chiese l'altro freddamente – "Non vi pare di aver rischiato la vita un po' troppe volte in questi ultimi tempi?".

Oscar si bloccò impietrita da quelle parole.

"Non era affar vostro…".

"Non credo proprio".

Stevenov con un calcio chiuse la porta e poi si avvicinò ad Oscar.

"Un giorno avrò il tempo di raccontarvi come le donne vengono trattate nel nostro paese…e vi sorprenderà sapere che al contrario del vostro, nel mio, esse possono diventare imperatrici e fare figli e scegliersi un marito e comandare un esercito e dichiarare anche una guerra se vogliono…".

"Che vorreste dire con questo?".

"Per adesso niente…ma solo avvertirvi che una donna come voi qui, in Francia, mi pare del tutto fuori posto…se foste stata in Russia non avreste avuto alcuna remora a sparare voi stessa a quell'uomo…l'ho fatto io al vostro posto, solo per togliervi dall'imbarazzo…".

"Voi non sapete ciò che dite!" – gridò Oscar furiosa – "Sparare ad un uomo disarmato…non è giusto… in Francia o in Russia per me non fa alcuna differenza!".

"Ah si? Me ne ricorderò!" – rispose quasi beffardo Stevenov.

Lei riuscì solo a squadrarlo furibonda.

Quel gesto imperdonabile veniva giustificato con la scusa che non dovesse essere lei a sporcarsi le mani…

"Vorrà dire che la prossima volta, se accadrà che qualcuno decida di farvi la pelle, farò in modo che quel qualcuno sia ben armato, così da permettermi di ucciderlo a mia volta…a ragion veduta s'intende!".

"Colonnello Stevenov…".

Il respiro si fece corto…

S'infranse contro la risata cinica dell'altro…

"Ebbi d'intorno frangenti di morte, torrenti minacciosi m'atterrirono, m'attorniarono reti d'inferno, ebbi d'innanzi tranelli mortali…ma il Signore invocai nella distretta, al mio Dio rivolsi il mio grido: dal suo Tempio egli udì la mia voce, giunse il mio grido negli orecchi suoi…stese dall'alto la mano e mi prese e mi sottrasse all'empio dell'acque…" – continuò di rimando l'uomo facendosi contro di lei…

Quella verità, l'unica, la più splendente e disarmante e facile e salda, si stava dissolvendo, a poco a poco, giorno dopo giorno, sovrastata dal grido acuto e terribile di Mòse che cadeva dal tetto…

E poi dalle grida inferocite della folla che a Saint Antoine aveva deciso di prendersi la vita di due persone credendole entrambe nobili, perché i nobili non potevano più continuare ad essere i padroni del loro paese…

E Oscar aveva richiato di perdere André…

André, nemmeno lui era più lo stesso.

Nulla era più lo stesso.

La verità aveva assunto fisionomie ed identità del tutto anomale e quasi irriconoscibili, e lei adesso non aveva più la lucidità necessaria per cercarla e riconoscerla e comprenderne i reali contorni, perché la sua forza e la sua lucidità dipendevano da altro, altro che non fosse lei sola, unica, senza di lui…

"Voi siete assolutamente una donna fuori dal comune…la vostra femminilità e la vostra sensibilità sono tanto potenti quanto voi le tenete nascoste agli occhi del mondo…".

Oscar ascoltava in silenzio e quelle parole scendevano giù nella gola e nello stomaco.

"E più vi ostinate a nascondere il vostro essere donna e più esso vi contrae e combatte per venire in superficie e respirare e farvi respirare e mostrare a tutti chi siete in realtà…non necessariamente una donna…".

Oscar smise di respirare.

S'immobilizzò pensando che quell'altro le stesse leggendo nel pensiero.

 _Che cosa sto facendo?_

 _Sono qui in questa stanza davanti ad un uomo che a mala pena conosco e che invece pare conoscermi molto meglio di me stessa…_

Lei pensava e lui traduceva quei pensieri in parole…

E poi la osservava e dal semplice moto del viso intuiva il consenso alle proprie asserzioni.

Era come se la stesse spogliando dei dubbi, delle forzature che avevano da sempre animato i suoi gesti, delle regole che le erano state imposte dalla sua educazione e che lei, nel profondo, non aveva forse mai accolto…

Oscar ascoltava e respirava piano…

 _Ebbi d'intorno frangenti di morte, torrenti minacciosi m'atterrirono, m'attorniarono reti d'inferno, ebbi d'innanzi tranelli mortali…tranelli mortali…_

 _Sorgi o Signore nel tuo sdegno, levati contro l'astio dei miei nemici._

 _Sorgi per me nel giudizio che intenti, ti circondino i popoli in folla…_

 _Aiuto, o Signore, chè morta è la pietà, scomparsa è la fede, tra i figli dell'uomo._

 _E' menzogna il parlare dell'uno con l'altro, son labbra bugiarde, son cuori mendaci._

 _Oh estirpi il Signore ogni labbro bugiardo, disperda ogni lingua che parli superbia…_

 _La verità fa male ma consente di guarire…la verità annienta ma la si deve accettare…_

Le dita dell'uomo si spinsero su verso il colletto dell'uniforme, inserendosi leggere nel punto in cui le due piccole falde si chiudevano, ancorate allo stemma che silenziosamente venne abilmente scostato da un gesto infinitamente sapiente e silenzioso ed impercettibile.

"Chi vorreste essere?" – chiese Stevenov – "Soltanto voi dovreste deciderlo e nessun altro…ma potrebbe essere che non sia qui, in questo paese, in questa città, che voi troverete la risposta".

Un altro piccolo ostacolo, i primi due occhielli dell'uniforme, vennero superati e le dita si insinuarono calde sul collo, morbido e libero, libero di respirare anche se Oscar pareva non respirare più.

Esse saggiarono la consistenza della pelle…

Esse si chiusero a poco a poco stringendosi ancora e ancora sul collo di lei.

Un istante ed il respiro si chiuse.

Un istante e le mani di Oscar si avventarono su quella di Stevenon chiusa su di lei e gli occhi corsero a quelli di lui.

Stevenov pareva affranto dall'improvvisa reazione.

Non arrabbiato, non indispettito…

Semplicemente triste…

Oscar si sfilò velocemente sulla destra…

"Devo uscire…" – disse con un filo di voce.

Stevenov si scostò e fece il saluto militare. Lei uscì senza dire una parola…

Solo allora Oscar si accorse che il colletto dell'uniforme era aperto…

Solo allora…

109


	22. Forse

_**Forse…**_

Il passo spedito e nella testa parole che parevano inebriarla ogni volta che le ripeteva…

 _Rivedrai mademoiselle…_

 _E il tuo amico…_

 _Sì…_

Sensazioni inimmaginabili che ora dopo ora sorgevano in una sorta di ambizione continua a cui Diane non riusciva ad opporsi.

Il tempo si era compiuto.

"Monsieur" l'aveva guidata ad ascoltare sé stessa ed ora il desiderio risplendeva fulgido nella mente, nutrendosi di ogni immagine.

Si rammentò della prima volta in cui l'aveva vista, mademoiselle, e Alain le aveva rivelato che era una donna. E un battito, un tuffo al cuore l'aveva colta, d'improvviso, riportardole tra le dita il desiderio inconfessabile di accostarsi al viso di lei, ai capelli, per assaggiarne la consistenza e lasciarli scorrere…

E poi lo sguardo gelido che mademoiselle le aveva riservato quella sera, quando all'Entrague i passi di Diane avevano insistito fino a raggiungere la piccola mansarda, seguendo André.

Il dubbio d'aver osato troppo e di aver corrotto una consuetudine che non le apparteneva e di aver assaggiato il sapore di colui che non poteva essere suo.

Non aveva ricevuto spiegazioni sul bacio che si erano scambiati lei ed André. In compenso aveva compreso altro…

Altro si rivelava adesso, attraverso occhi nuovi e respiro nuovo…

Diane si sorprese di desiderare di far proprio anche quello sguardo, sfidandolo…

Oh sì, per colmarlo quello sguardo…

Di sé stessa...

Perché "monsieur" le aveva rivelato l'essenza della volontà…

Desiderio che non ammette compromessi, ragionamenti, regole, logica…

E vive di sé stesso, fine a sé stesso…

Folle istinto non addomesticabile.

Il desiderio di avere per sé la bellezza e la forza…

Tutto…

Diane se lo sentiva che adesso poteva avere tutto.

 _André…_

In una mescolanza dirompente e tra le dita le labbra dell'uomo che aveva tenuto stretto a sé, fino a quando l'aveva visto alzarsi e rivestirsi e…

Lui l'aveva baciata dolcemente…

Lo sguardo si perse un istante verso il cielo e poi ripiombò giù scuro e silenzioso.

Nemmeno lei seppe perché ma i passi la condussero verso l'Entrague.

Un misto d'indecisione e di gioia ebbra di follia si animava nel cuore.

Voleva vedere André…

 _Forse…_

"Puoi sbirciare in giro quanto vuoi!".

Il suono sgradevole e irritante della padrona dell'Entrague la fece quasi sobbalzare mentre Diane a passi decisi si era spinta fin quasi sul limitare della grande scala che portava ai piani superiori.

Diane si ritrovò addosso lo sguardo poco amichevole e sinceramente irritato di Madame Velien.

"Che volete?" – chiese quella con aria di sufficienza.

"Cercavo Mòse…e se lui non c'è volevo vedere Monsieur Grandier…si trovava qui?".

Una smorfia di disappunto contrasse il viso dell'altra.

Lo scrupolo era dettato più dalla stizza di aver perso appunto un bell'investimento da spendere con i clienti più inclini ad essere sollecitati dallo sguardo benevolo ed innocente di Mòse, che non quello della speranza che la bambina fosse viva e finita in chissà quali gironi infernali capaci di sfruttarla meglio di lei, anche concedendole una vita migliore.

"Fila via mocciosa! Oggi non c'è nessuno, né soldati né quella bambina! Quella è sparita e che il diavolo se la porti all'inferno dopo tutto quello che ho fatto per lei! Bel modo di ringraziare".

Madame Velien si bloccò.

Che fosse finita affogata nella Senna proprio non le riuscì di pronunciarlo ma di fatto era quello che s'augurava: meglio annegata che a rimpinzare le voglie disgustose di qualche nobile degenerato e magari a rimpinzarsi lei stessa lasciando la sua benefattrice nella miseria!

"Bambina? State parlando di Mòse?" – balbettò Diane colpita da quella sorprendente novità.

"Sì…proprio quella mocciosa da quattro soldi. E quanto a quella donna, quella che veste con l'uniforme…beh si vede che vivi proprio fuori dal mondo!".

"Cosa è successo?" – chiese Diane torcendo nervosamente la stoffa del grumbiule.

Los spasmo e il desiderio di volere tutto…

"Ma non sai proprio niente? Pare che quelli di Saint Antoine abbiano alzato la testa! L'altra notte si sono decisi ad assaltare una carrozza. Mi hanno detto che dentro c'era quella donna assieme ad un soldato…".

"Cosa…un soldato…chi era?" – gridò Diane squadrando l'altra quasi fuori di sé e quasi saltandole addosso.

"E vedi di stare lontano!" – replicò la Velien impaurita dalla reazione spingendo via Diane – "Io quella donna in uniforme l'ho vista solo qualche istante…e poi se n'è uscita di nuovo! Non so di quale soldato stai parlando…ma quelli sono tutti fuori…da giorni…e io non sto certo qui a fare l'appello…può anche darsi che quello che stai cercando ci sia rimasto secco!" – proseguì con un ghigno quasi animalesco – "Sai la gente di Saint Antoine non scherza e fa bene. Questi nobili che ostantano la loro ricchezza…ma da adesso in poi vedrai che ne gireranno di meno e staranno più attenti. Eh bella mia i tempo sono cambiati!".

"Avete detto che c'era anche un soldato?" – sibilò Diane e rifacendosi sotto all'altra.

"Sentimi bene ragazzina. Io sono la padrona di un hotel. Non sono né una giornalista né un ufficiale dell'esercito…cosa vuoi che ne sappia chi era il soldato! Qui non c'è nessuno. Non c'è più nessuno e se entro domani non tornerà nessuno, vorrà dire che metterò altri clienti nelle stanze. Io sono già stata pagata e per me non c'è problema…".

Diane rimase immobile, impietrita, incapace di fare un passo.

Guardava l'altra, comprendendo che dall'altra non avrebbe cavato avuto altre informazioni.

"Vattene!" – gridò la donna facendo quasi sobbalzare Diane che indietreggiò…

Lanciò all'altra uno sguardo feroce che colpì la megera…

Non se la ricordava che quella mocciosa fosse così arrogante.

 _André…_

Diane gli voleva bene…

Ora più che mai.

Ora che aveva conosciuto Dorian, sì, ora più di prima…

Diane doveva farglielo sapere ad André che gli voleva bene e che gliene avrebbe voluto sempre…

Si coprì il viso con le mani.

Che razza di giovane indecente stava diventando…

Se non avesse incontrato Dorian…

Diane ne era certa…

Lei avrebbe finito davvero per innamorarsi di André.

Un groviglio di sentimenti appena accennati alla fine si dipanarono in una trama dal disegno deciso, dai colori sgargianti, infusi della certezza d'essere ora pronta per prendersi tutto, chiunque lei avesse voluto…

Voleva bene ad André e lo desiderava e…

La folla s'infoltiva e s'ingrossava e pareva dannatamente ardua da schivare e Diane d'istinto si diresse contro di essa sfidandola…

La megera aveva detto ch'erano tutti fuori…

Il cielo s'era fatto più scuro mentre la folla accalcata davanti a Court du Palace de Justice si stringeva attorno alle notizie del giorno e a quelle del giorno prima…

Chi aveva visto, raccontava di un uomo ch'era stato freddato nel cortile interno del palazzo, non si sapeva bene come la folla fosse riuscita ad entrarci, ma si sapeva bene che dare l'assalto alla carrozza che portava il prigioniero rappresentava gesto di rottura e di ribellione all'ordine che quel processo voleva a tutti i costi mantenere e sfoggiare.

Chi invece aveva assistito al processo raccontava con dovizia di entusiasti particolari della figura di colui che, al centro della sala, non aveva più aperto bocca dopo aver rivelato il nome, solo quello, impassibile di fronte alla sequenza di macabri reperti che erano esibiti, come simboli di una condanna già annunciata.

Impassibile quando i testimoni, alcuni tra pianti ed imprecazioni, riconoscevano indumenti a brandelli, scarpe, sciarpe un tempo candide e ora tristemente compromesse dal sangue rappreso, specificando per ciascuno il nome della persona a cui erano appartenuti, e che non c'era più, scomparsa e dispersa nelle spire di un essere diabolico, attirare nella sua tana con chissà quali artifici e promesse…

Sorprendentemente serpeggiavano anche commenti assurdamente complici, quasi che la silenziosa bellezza dell'uomo deponesse per la sua innocenza.

Ma si sa che il demonio è proprio così…

Abbaglia e confonde e nasconde la propria natura proprio là dove meno la si presume.

Place de la Justice era, come tutte le altre piazze, gremita fino all'inverosimile, perché bastava poco per colmare un luogo angusto, solitamente lugubre ed osteggiato dalla maggior parte dei popolani che, per un verso o per l'altro, in qualche modo c'erano finiti loro malgrado.

Adesso invece pareva che l'esser lì rappresentasse per i parigini una sorta di rivalsa…

Lo spettacolo offerto a chi non poteva permettersi di parecipare a feste e balli e ricevimenti costosi, prerogativa della nobiltà ricca e sfrontata, era vissuto quindi come rivincita…

Un processo ben poteva essere evento che il popolo avrebbe gradito e temuto…

I primi lampioni, attinti dalle cannette che congiungevano la fiammella all'olio da bruciare, riverberavano la luce fredda e fioca, rischiarando le vie più strette e buie della città, come fari lievi ad indicare la via che conduceva là, a Palace de Justice.

Forse, per quella sera non sarebbe piovuto, come si poteva annusare dall'aria leggermente riscaldata che aveva reso la neve caduta un pantano ormai immondo e scuro.

 _Non riesco a…_

Nemmeno riusciva a dirlo a se stessa che non riusciva a respirare.

Un nodo freddo e doloroso chiudeva la gola.

E quel contatto fugace e rubato riemergeva sulla pelle, tra le dita…

Ed il proprio corpo disteso accanto al suo, riportava gli echi di gesti incompiuti, temuti…

Avrebbe voluto…

Oscar avrebbe voluto…

Le pareva non ci fosse più aria attorno a sé e l'unico pensiero fisso, dirompente e cinico, fu che voleva vedere André.

Voleva vederlo e…

Voleva vederlo maledizione e parlargli e dirgli finalmente quello che non era riuscita a dire, perché lui l'aveva pregata di non farlo, nel giardino di casa Jarjayes.

Le aveva chiesto di non dire nulla, come se André sapesse già…

Nemmeno lei lo sapeva…

Forse avrebbe solo voluto fargli sapere, in qualche modo, in qualsiasi modo, che ci teneva a lui e che aveva temuto di perderlo a Saint Antoine e che anche adesso, sì, anche adesso aveva paura di perderlo…

Il perché non lo sapeva…

 _Forse…_

Sollevò lo sguardo avanti a sé.

A cavallo era possibile osservare più lontano…

Intravide un gruppetto di soldati, i soliti, quelli che ormai si erano accampati all'Hotel Entrague e che lei alla fine aveva rinunciato a cacciare via…

Perché sarebbero finiti nei guai tutti, per l'ennesima volta…

E perché, dannazione, anche lei alla fine aveva convenuto che quella presenza, ingombrante e rumorosa, le aveva riservato la possibilità di rivedere il suo giudizio su di loro, quando assieme a loro si era recata nelle case delle famiglie dei soldati morti nell'esplosione del Louvre.

Un'estranea per quella gente, un militare, nobile per giunta…

Ma loro…

Li aveva visti farsi avanti e mostrare sobriamente il dolore per i compagni perduti, promettendo che nessuno si sarebbe dimenticato dei figli piccoli e che ci avrebbero pensato loro a non lasciarli soli…

Si avvicinò con un leggero colpo alle reni del cavallo.

"André…".

André era in mezzo a loro, si voltò nell'udire il proprio nome.

Ormai non si contavano più le volte in cui lui le aveva chiesto se stava bene.

E anche in quell'occasione, alla notizia della persona rimasata uccisa nel cortile del Palace de Justice e ai disordini che si erano succeduti all'uscita del prigioniero, la domanda uscì inevitabile.

Gli altri soldati si scostarono d'istinto.

Si accorsero ch'erano di troppo nonostante il vociare della folla avrebbe reso vano intuire il senso delle parole.

Il loro comandante era tornata, come sempre…

"Sì…sto bene…".

André non chiese altro.

Pareva volesse indugiare su di lei, ma non c'erano ragioni per farlo e così si voltò facendo per andarsene.

Insistendo a forzare sé stesso per essere ciò che lei voleva…

Distruggere sé stesso per amarla nel modo in cui lei gli aveva chiesto.

Era questo che si era ripromesso di fare, pur sapendo di aver ceduto, in quei giorni, talmente tante volte, alla sua stessa intenzione, che si era dato dell'idiota e del vigliacco e dell'incapace…

Oscar lo vide voltarsi…

Le sue spalle, il suo silenzio…

Comprese che lui era diventato ciò che lei gli aveva chiesto di essere.

Comprese che ormai ciò che li legava era solo…

Solo un bene puro e mai disperso che lei gli aveva sempre sentito addosso, sempre, anche quando quella notte lui l'aveva baciata e le aveva detto che l'amava…

Solo adesso iniziava a comprenderlo.

Solo che adesso quel bene non le bastava più nemmeno a lei.

Tutto pareva diventare limpido e fulgido e chiaro e diretto, a mostrarle ciò che era André, ciò che era lei…

C'era voluto soltanto il tempo, semplicemente e naturalmente tempo perché lei ci arrivasse.

Era limpido quel ricordo e lei adesso non aveva più paura delle parole di André…

Era questo che voleva dirgli…

Era questo che voleva fargli sapere.

 _Forse…_

 _Chi vorreste essere?_

Le parole s'imposero…

Il vociare si fece più intenso e dalla confusione della strada si staccarono alcuni timbri netti e distinti, diretti al gruppetto di soldati.

Alain si voltò e sgranò gli occhi vedendosi arrivare incontro Laure in compagnia di Helena.

La sorpresa venne scaltramente messa da parte, mentre le giovani fecero un leggero inchino e Laure, sola, si permise di lanciare un'occhiata di fuoco al soldato che, seppur preso in contropiede, si mantenne impassibile…

Il vociare intenso li sommergeva…

Helena meno esperta gettò le braccia al collo di Lasalle, per poi stampargli un bacio sulla guancia.

L'altro si schernì…

"He…Helena…" – balbettò diventando rosso come una ciliegia – "Che…che bella sorpresa!".

"Che ci fate da queste parti?" – chiese Alain dubbioso sulla presenza delle due giovani e sul fatto che difficilmente Madame La Nuit avesse lasciato "uscire" le sue ragazze da Les Roses Blanches.

"Madame…".

"Vi ha dato il permesso?" – mormorò Alain avvicinandosi a Laure.

La giovane fece cenno di no con uno sguardo di rassegnazione.

Si morse il labbro…

Non ci avrebbe creduto nessuno che loro due fossero lì solo per prendere un po' d'aria…

"Non proprio. Madame ha saputo dell'arrivo di molti stranieri in città, per via del processo, e ha pensato di farci uscire per vedere se noi…".

Alain tacque, un guizzo di rabbia gli corse nello sguardo.

Il silenzio fu più eloquente di ogni recriminazione: prendersela con la tenutaria del bordello non l'interessava più. Lui gliel'aveva data a Laure la via d'uscita e lei…

Lei era lì a mostrar le proprie grazie per raccattare qualche bellimbusto a cui torchiare soldi…

E come sarebbe finita…

Non c'erano virtù da preservare…

Non c'era un'esistenza da strappare al fato.

Laure aveva scelto e la sua scelta Alain ce l'aveva sotto gli occhi.

Helena si staccò da Lasalle.

"Torno subito" – trillò la giovane che aveva intravisto André.

"Va…va bene…".

Gli unici a conoscere la verità sulla famosa serata disastrosa e cupa a Les Roses Blanches – per lo meno frammenti distorti di quella notte - erano la dolce Helena, il soldato Lasalle e ovviamente André che, proprio quella notte, se n'era andato, sospinto dalle spire infernali della sbronza, e dall'insensato disgusto che l'aveva preso, nel figurarsi tra le braccia di una giovane donna che mai era stata con altri uomini e che lui doveva semplicemente scoparsi perché quella fosse finalmente capace di farlo con chiunque.

Perché doveva diventare una puttana…

Il disgusto gli era salito a dismisura quando s'era sentito quasi supplicare da Helena che forse aveva intuito che lui non l'avrebbe trattata proprio come una puttana.

Non era nemmeno riuscito a "farsi" una giovane prostituta…

Ma per qualche insondabile ragione Helena continuava a vedere in lui l'uomo che aveva cambiato il corso del suo destino.

André si ritrovò le braccia di Helena al collo e anche lui ricevette un bacio sulla guancia.

Inequivocabile per tutti coloro che assistevano alla scena.

Il rifiuto di André le aveva consentito di conoscere Lasalle e…

A Lasalle, Helena glielo aveva detto che non doveva essere geloso se la prima volta che l'avesse incontrato di nuovo non avrebbe potuto fare a meno di ringraziarlo André!

Eccome se lo avrebbe fatto!

Di nuovo la folla ondeggiante e piena e rumorosa scorreva intorno alle figure immobili, i destini intrecciati…

Anche di quelli che si mantenevano a distanza…

Oscar vide quell'abbraccio e quel bacio e di nuovo il respiro parve scomparire perché lei si vide così immobile e lontana e dispersa dalla vita di André.

La vita che lui aveva deciso di vivere, la vita che "lei" gli aveva imposto di vivere, da quando gli aveva chiesto di non occuparsi più di lei.

André l'aveva fatto allora…

André c'era ruscito a liberarsi di lei e a continuare a vivere anche senza di lei…

Un piccolo colpo al cuore ed allo stomaco e le mani si strinsero alle redini.

 _Forse era per questo che André non ha voluto ascoltarmi._

 _Non voleva sapere…_

 _Non voleva più sapere nulla di ciò che eravamo un tempo…_

"Volevo solo ringraziarti André" – furono le parole che Helena gli sussurrò all'orecchio.

André nemmeno sapeva per cosa, annuì, semplicemente.

"Sono stata felice di averti conosciuto…".

Helena era giovane ed ingenua ma stava imparando in fretta a dosare con sapienza le proprie emozioni e le proprie parole. Bastavano quelle tra loro…

Troppo poche…

Eppure bastarono…

Oscar indietreggiò un poco.

La visione trascinò via il barlume di certezza…

Ora era lei a sentirsi di troppo.

Ora era lei a chiedersi perché mai avrebbe dovuto esporsi alla nuova vita di André, rientrarci per scoprirla magari diversa e lontana da quella che lei aveva sempre avuto sotto gli occhi…

Alain si avvicinò di nuovo a Laure.

Un ultimo tentativo…

Appoggiò le mani ai fianchi della giovane, stringendoli un poco, come per imprimerne la consistenza tra le dita.

Erano giorni che non si vedevano ed esser lui a ritrovarsela lì, davanti al viso, la pelle chiara incorniciata dai riccioli castani, lo sguardo severo e non più leggero come un tempo, lo indussero a comprendere che anche lei era sulle spine, come lo era lui e come…

Laure con un gesto repentino afferrò le mani del soldato e le staccò da sé e a sua volta si allontanò di qualche passo, lisciandosi la capigliatura folta e voltandosi, quasi fosse stata una ladra colta con le mani nelle tasche del povero malcapitato a cui tentava di portar via qualche moneta.

"Alain…".

Una voce dolce, un'altra voce conosciuta catturò l'attenzione di Alain.

"C'è Diane" – se ne uscirono in coro Lasalle e gli altri.

Lause si mise in disparte...

L'ennesimo gesto a rimarcare la scelta che lei aveva compiuto.

"Diane!".

Alain si avvicinò immediatamente alla sorella.

Erano giorni che tantava di parlarle e dopo l'ultimo rifiuto del maggiordomo di casa Livrer di chiamargli Diane se n'era tornato all'Entrague deciso a riprovare un ultima volta, non prima di aver minacciato serio davanti alla faccia allibita del servitore che se non lo avessero ascoltato lui avrebbe buttato giù la porta di quella casa a costo di farsi arrestare e avrebbe trovato sua sorella…

Finalmente se la trovava davanti, anche se non erano soli, anche se non era il momento più adatto per una conversazione tra fratello e sorella…

"Ho bisogno di parlarti…" – esodì Alain.

Lei si avvicnò…

Gli sorrise.

Quella luce che inebriava gli occhi era così diversa dal passato.

Diane lo guardava ma non c'era più lui, lì, davanti a lei…

Alain se ne accorse e d'improvviso gli fu chiaro che Diane stava crescendo…

Diane era cambiata ma se un cambiamento c'era stato lei non ne aveva fatto parola e questo dubbio contrasse l'umore oscurando la logica ed il buon senso e tutto ciò che di consuetudinario animava i gesti e le parole tra loro.

Il dubbio che Diane si fosse inoltrata in un territorio sconosciuto, persino a lui e che lui…

Diane gli sorrise solo un istante.

Poi prese a scrutare la piazza che nel frattempo si stava svuotando.

Gli occhi scorsero in lungo e in largo, alla ricerca di qualcuno…

Alain si mosse verso di lei.

Voleva la sua attenzione, i suoi occhi…

D'istinto lo sguardo dell'altra si aprì, come fosse finalmente riuscita a colmare la propria ricerca…

Folle di sperimentare il nuovo istinto che la guidava, i gesti si susseguirono sobri e leggeri.

Il sorriso corse poco lontano…

Gli occhi si spalancarono quasi febbrili mentre la bocca ci contrasse un poco e le dita si mossero altrettanto impercettibilmente per ottenere il riscontro a quel saluto, che poteva apparire tanto timido quanto sorprendente per chiunque avesse conosciuto Diane solo fino a pochi giorni prima.

Alain corse immediatamente con gli occhi al destinatario di quel semplice saluto.

Non era solo un semplice saluto si disse e questa volta non c'entrava nulla l'innato timore generato dalle congetture che potevano animare la naturale apprensione verso la sorella.

Pareva una sorta di sfida che era stata raccolta, seppur a distanza di giorni…

Alain rimase impietrito.

Afferrò la sorella per il braccio e la tirò a sé in malo modo.

"Che stai facendo?" – l'aposfrofò con rabbia.

Nella domanda l'insinuazione di un dubbio che aveva a che fare con una realtà assolutamente sorprendente, inimmaginabile...

"Lasciami!" – contestò Diane sorpresa e risentita – "Così mi fai male!".

La giovane si voltò, piantandogli addosso uno sguardo severo e Alain si bloccò perché gli pareva che Diane stesse realmente diventando ogni giorno più irriconoscibile.

Stava crescendo era vero, ma quella sorta di barriera che lei stava innalzando tra sé e lui, lui proprio non la comprendeva, non l'accettava e soprattutto temeva che Diane stessa non ne fosse consapevole e nemmeno che quella barriera potesse essere pericolosa, perché capace di nascondere solo insidie.

Diane era sempre stata assolutamente docile…

"Perché stai salutando quella donna?".

Diane aveva imparato a leggere l'umore del fratello attraverso le sue parole.

Poche ma dirette.

Oscar François de Jarjayes era il "comandante"…

Ma Oscar François de Jarjayes diventava "quella donna" quando il suo ruolo era messo in discussione dal fratello, per accidenti incomprensibili a Diane, che forse poco c'entravano persino con la nobiltà dell'altra.

"Che cosa intendi dire? Non sono più libera di salutare qualcuno?" – sibilò Diane con stizza.

"Non mi hai mai risposto in questo modo!" – la rimproverò Alain – "E non hai ancora risposto alla mia domanda!".

"Perché tu non mi hai mai trattato in questo modo e io posso salutare chi voglio...perchè non potrei farlo?".

Non furono le parole, sorprendentemente logiche e misurate, a tradire la smania di Diane…

Il tono assurdamente risentito, quasi fosse stata scoperta nella sua forsennata ricerca di sé senza neppure aver iniziato a percorrere la strada che aveva in mente, senza neppure aver espresso l'intenzione di raccogliere la tacita sfida che le era stata lanciata, indusse Alain a spingersi oltre l'inverosimile.

"Voglio sapere che c'è tra di voi?" – replicò lui tirandola di nuovo per il braccio.

Foss'anche stata una semplice amicizia, c'era che Alain non ne sapeva nulla e questo per lui era già troppo.

Insinuate e subdole si animavano le congetture di Vincent Sabin…

Fredde e dannate si rivelarono le parole di Diane che si limitò a squadrare il fratello come a domandargli se non fosse ammattito…

Dannazione, Alain era così bravo a leggerle dentro…

Si sarebbe dovuta dimostrare stupita e risentita e…

Nessuna contenstazione fermò l'insinuazione.

Alain sentì il sangue raggelarsi…

Con uno strappo Diane si allontanò e lo guardò infuriata.

"Io non ti devo nessuna spiegazione…sei mio fratello ma questo non ti dà il diritto di sapere tutto…ormai non sono più una bambina…e poi…".

"Che cosa _non_ dovrei sapere dunque?" – sibilò Alain stravolto nell'apprendere che Diane non aveva intenzione neppure di negare il subdolo significato della domanda dell'altro.

Diane si vide sempre più scoperta di fronte agli occhi indagatori del fratello.

"Beh se proprio ci tieni a saperlo io…io adesso…" – balbettò tentando di trovare una strada dignitosa e verosimile che la facesse uscire dall'opprimente potestà del fratello – "Io voglio bene ad una persona e…"

"Cosa?".

Alain sgranò gli occhi a quella risposta e anche André poco lontano da lui si stupì delle parole di Diane.

Oscar si ritrovò aggrappata alle redini del cavallo strette…

La folla indaffarata della sera ondeggiava attorno al gruppetto intento nella conversazione drammatica e foriera di verità che si susseguivano incalzanti una sull'altra e non davano tempo a nessuno degli interlocutori di meditarne il senso, la portata e soprattutto le conseguenze.

"Io…" – balbettò Diane ripensando alle parole di "monsieur" ed alla via d'uscita che lui le aveva mostrato se la loro reciproca promessa fosse stata sul punto d'essere scoperta.

Era troppo presto e Alain non avrebbe mai approvato il suo modo di agire e neppure che accadeva quando lei e "monsieur" restavano soli e ciò che lei provava per "monsieur", il corpo teso, disperso, il respiro veloce e la mente leggera…

Se Alain avesse compreso, l'avrebbe presa per pazza e le avrebbe impedito persino di tornare a respirare, mentre lei sentiva crescere il desiderio dentro di sé e non ci avrebbe più rinunciato per nulla al mondo.

Era il dono di "monsieur", per liberarla dalla visione di sé, rozza popolana senza alcun futuro, senza alcuna speranza, senza la capacità di scivolare nel profondo della propria coscienza e recuperarvi i desideri più inconsci e proibiti.

Persino verso mademoiselle…

Figuriamoci se il fratello avrebbe capito…

O avrebbe mai creduto che "monsieur" le aveva portato rispetto…

Diane tornò con lo sguardo a mademoiselle e la vide e pensò che tutto era accaduto grazie a lei e che lei era dannatamente bella e che sì, Diane avrebbe voluto…

Incomprensibile anche per lei fu l'istintiva e dirompente via d'uscita che sorse dentro la testa, inspiegabilmente animata proprio dalla visione di mademoiselle…

Come se Diane divenisse latrice di un pensiero cupo, nascosto…

Talmente oscuro…

"Su sentiamo…" – l'incalzò Alain.

Diane indietreggiò.

Conosceva Alain e sapeva che così vicino lui le avrebbe letto dentro e l'avrebbe scoperta anche se lei non avesse aperto bocca.

Indietreggiò, indietreggiò ancora fino a finire quasi addosso ad André intento a comprendere i risvolti di quella strana conversazione e concentrato sulla povera Diane, alle prese adesso con quell'energumeno di Alain, mentre lui stava sfoderando tutta la sua poderosa potestà di fratello maggiore che deve proteggere la sorella minore, seppure con sistemi tanto discutibili quanto invadenti…

E anche Oscar era scesa da cavallo ed era lì, in attesa, nemmeno lei s'immaginava…

"Comandante…".

La voce del Maggiore Girodel la costrinse a voltarsi.

La mente si ritrovò divisa tra il desiderio spasmodico di restare e sapere, tutto…

Tutto ciò che dentro la testa pulsava e temeva e rimbombava come campana atona e greve…

Sul volto dell'ufficiale era dipinta un'espressione tesa, insolitamente scura.

"Maggiore Girodel…".

"Il Generale Boullè…chiede di vedervi. Ci sono dei cambiamenti urgenti sul programma del processo e come Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia è necessaria la vostra presenza…".

Parole ufficiali e severe che si mescolarono a parole leggere.

L'effetto, in entrambi i casi fu a dir poco dirompente…

Diane corse al volto di André afferrandogli la mano destra.

"Io…io voglio bene ad André…e da adesso in poi sarà lui a proteggermi…e tu non dovrai più preoccuparti per me!".

Le parole balbettate e severe…

"Ci vogliamo bene vero André?".

"Comandante…" – insisteva Girodel...

 _Vero André?_

 _Vero André?_

 _Vero André?_

Oscar percepì quella domanda…

Si sentì soffocare e la mente si chiuse e lei si ritrovò incapace di non pensare più a nulla.

 _Dal momento che ho deciso di vivere come un uomo devo imparare a cavarmela da sola…sei libero…_

 _Libero…_

Dio…Oscar maledisse sé stessa…

Allora era accaduto che André finisse per appartenere ad un mondo ormai lontano dal loro.

La vita di André scorreva, come quella di un qualsiasi uomo che vivesse a Parigi o chissà dove…

Si voltò nuovamente verso il Maggiore Girodel…

Il suono delle parole dell'altro rieccheggiò nella testa.

Alain avanzò verso Diane ed il suo sguardo si aprì come fosse stato colpito da un fulmine.

Quello di Andrè si scurì, al contrario, sorprendentemente impreparato a ciò che pure si sarebbe dovuto aspettare.

"Vero André?" - chiese di nuovo Diane voltandosi all'improvviso e abbracciando André.

Si avvicinò all'orecchio…

"Ti supplico André, dimmi di sì! Alain si fida di te e non dirà nulla…".

André si ritrovò il viso di Diane addosso.

Lo sguardo scuro, la mano stretta, il respiro veloce…

Non gli parve d'intravedere la dolce leggerezza che l'aveva incautamente attirato verso di lei, inducendolo a credere che una possibilità di mutare destino ci potesse essere, anche se talmente remota da rasentare l'assurdo.

L'illusione effimera l'aveva colto allargando il cuore e la mente…

Non immaginava che Diane…

Dio…

André si maledisse.

Era dannatamente libero…

Annuì, anche se nessuna parola gli uscì dalla bocca.

Diane si allungò per raggiungerlo e un bacio lieve seppure sorprendentemente intenso lo colse, mentre Alain li osservava perplesso e affatto convinto.

Fischi d'approvazione ed applausi ed incitamenti sgorgarono spontanei dal gruppetto dei soldati in disparte che non avevano perso neppure una sillaba di quell'insolita "dichiarazione".

Oscar indietreggiò ancora e se non fosse stato per le redini del cavallo strette all'inverosimile forse sarebbe scivolata a terra…

Si sentì inspiegabilmente scoperta, incredula…

Dannatamente certa che tutto fosse nato perché lei, solo lei, aveva decretato la libertà di André…

Un moto di contrazione corse lungo i muscoli, mentre il cuore aveva preso un ritmo anomalo seppure ormai conosciuto.

Si ritrovava dentro la vita che lei aveva scelto.

E vedeva davanti a sé la libertà che lei stessa aveva "imposto" ad André.

Lui era libero adesso e lei non lo era più…

Si voltò di nuovo verso Girodel.

Con un movimento veloce risalì a cavallo…

Fu André a quel punto ad accorgersi di quanto accadeva alle sue spalle.

Il secco colpo alle reni del cavallo lo fece voltare, d'istinto.

Vide Oscar spronare l'animale e sgusciare via tra la folla, impedita a correre via solo per non rischiare di travolgere qualcuno.

Se avesse potuto sapeva che lei l'avrebbe fatto…

Oscar aveva sentito tutto.

Oscar aveva compreso…

 _Forse…_

"Il processo sta degenerando in una baraonda inaccettabile…".

Il Generale Bouillé, la sua figura ingombrante e tronfia, si stagliava contro la finestra scura della stanza dello Chatelet, quella riservata agli ufficiali della Guardia Reale.

Dietro di lui si trovava adesso il Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia, in attesa di nuovi ordini e, di fronte a sé la nuova vita che s'era scelta e che d'ora in poi le sarebbe scorsa davanti, beffarda e tragica.

"E' stato deciso che…".

Lo sguardo si sollevò piano verso l'incombenza di un avvenimento che in sé avrebbe suscitato orrore e…

"A Place de Greve questa notte verrà montato il patibolo. Domani si terrà la seconda e ultima udienza e all'indomani ancora…il prigioniero verrà giustiziato…".

Oscar ascoltò la sequenza di previsioni.

"Il processo è appena iniziato…" – obiettò severa.

"E per quel che mi riguarda è anche già finito!" – tuonò irritato Bouillè – "Quella massa di bifolchi straccioni che ha dato spettacolo nel cortile del Palace de Justice avrà quello che vuole. Vuole una testa? E sia…il Re ha deciso che quanto è stato fatto finora è più che sufficiente per i suoi intenti. Non saranno tollerati altri disordini e altri stupidi espedienti per provocare uno scontro o peggio ancora un attentato come quello del Louvre, qualsiasi ne sia il motivo!".

Oscar non riuscì a restare in silenzio.

La voce tremava, il respiro faticava ad uscire…

Quell'ordine contrastava con i suoi principi. Quell'ordine decretava la fine di una messinscena che adesso rivelava risvolti ben più tragici di quelli che mai lei avrebbe immaginato.

Al termine, tutto sarebbe tornato come prima…

No…

Nulla sarebbe mai più tornato come prima.

"Io ho assistito al processo. Ci sono ancora tanti testimoni da sentire e…".

"Quello che è stato fatto è sufficiente!" – ripetè Boullè arrivando verso di lei – "Verranno revocate le testimonianze già ammesse. Non serve altro per condannare quell'individuo. Non lo avete forse detto anche voi che quello sarebbe comunque andato alla forca?".

"Sì ma non in questo modo…non…".

"Così ha deciso il nostro sovrano! E così hanno convenuto i giudici della corte. O forse voi vi ritenete superiore ad entrambi, Comandante Jarjayes?".Il tono cinico, lo sguardo irritato di Bouillè imposero al Maggiore Girodel di avanzare, solo di un passo però, ponendosi poco dietro Oscar, quasi lui volesse accertarsi che quella violenza, seppure solo verbale, non ferisse la donna che amava e che lui, per quanto avesse fatto, non sapeva più come proteggere.

Gli eventi avevano preso a correre, veloci ed inesorabili, verso un punto da cui nessuno dei protagonisti di quella strana storia sarebbe più potuto tornare indietro.

Tutto stava nel comprendere chi ne sarebbe uscito salvo e chi, invece, la vita l'avrebbe vista irrimediabilmente compromessa…

Perduta…no…a questo il Maggiore Girodel non era arrivato.

Era un'eventualità inconcepibile.

"Questi sono gli ordini del Re…non dobbiamo dirci altro comandante. Da questo momento la sorveglianza del prigioniero dovrà essere rafforzata. Se fuggirà o gli accadrà qualcosa prima di salire su quel patibolo vi riterrò personalmente responsabile…".

La rabbia di Boullè era proverbiale.

Così come la sua assoluta arroganza, pari forse alla sua stupidità.

Girodel fece per parlare…

Bouillè si era tradito e Oscar…

Lei comprese alla fine a cosa era servita tutta quella storia e dove l'avrebbe condotta il suo errore, quello dell'insensato amore per la giustizia giusta…

Quella che in fondo non interessava a nessuno, ed a cui se ne preferiva una tutto sommato più risoluta e veloce.

Fece il saluto militare e uscì diretta verso la cella della Basse – Gêole, là nelle viscere dello Chatelet, proprio sotto la stanza dove lei si trovava.

Girodel tentò di seguirla.

Oscar si fermò solo un istante…

"Oscar ascolta…finirà tutto al più presto. Così dovevano andare le cose. Era risaputo. Tu non hai colpa…basterà solo attenersi agli ordini. Il prigioniero non correrà pericoli e quando sarà giustiziato nessuno potrà più avere nulla da ridire sul tuo operato".

Sorprendente era la caparbia costanza del Maggiore Victor Girodel di mantenersi al suo fianco.

Sorprendente fu immaginare che forse lui l'amava veramente.

Sarebbe stato più semplice se lei avesse commesso quel famigerato passo falso per essere esonerata per sempre dal suo incarico.

Sarebbe tornata ad essere solo la contessa Oscar François de Jarjayes e per salvarsi dal disonore non avrebbe dovuto fare altro che accettare quella proposta di matrimonio che stava ancora lì, sospesa, tra loro, nonostante lei avesse fatto di tutto per scoraggiare Victor dal continuare ad umiliarsi di fronte ai suoi innumerevoli rifiuti.

Era umiliante essere rifiutati.

Lei lo sapeva bene, perché lei era fuggita, immediatamente, di fronte ad un cortese e sofferto rifiuto perché non sapeva dove avrebbe trovato le forze per sostenere quel senso di oppressione…

Eppure Victor era ancora lì a tentare di arginare il disonore di quel passo falso, perché per lei quel passo falso sarebbe stata la fine e lei…

Forse allora lui l'amava veramente.

Un cenno del capo e Oscar scese nelle stanze obitorio.

Le sbarre scure, arrugginite e fredde…

 _E'impossibile…_

 _Quell'idea, quella sensazione, quel cuore e quel sangue e le dita immancabilmente vuote…_

L'alone tiepido delle candele ormai consumate…

 _Tu non sei più mio…_

La paglia ammuffita, calpestata, sporca…

 _Lo sei stato anche se io non l'avevo compreso…_

Lo sgocciolio dell'acqua dalle grondaie, fuori…

 _Un colpo che non pensavo che io stessa avrei inferto…_

Le ciotole vuote, sporche appena lambite dal chiarore di un alone lontano…

I soldati sull'attenti in attesa di ordini…

 _A me stessa…_

Il saluto militare, un soldato dentro la cella e l'altro sulla porta aperta ed un altro ancora poco fuori…

 _Sono libera adesso…_

I passi leggeri e stanchi…

 _L'istinto, il buio, il ricordo, le labbra, le tue, le mani, le tue, la pelle…_

 _Sono libera…_

Le pareti fredde, chiuse, i corpi distesi sui tavoli, i lenzuoli sporchi su quelle vite che non c'erano più…

 _Dovrò imparare a respirare da sola…_

L'aria fredda colma del sentore marcio della Senna…

 _Non sarà facile…_

 _Dio…non so se ci riuscirò…_

La strada fredda, fangosa, silenziosa, scorreva avanti agli occhi…

 _Forse…_

 _Forse se io ti parlassi e ti chiedessi…_

Mai nulla era stato più limpido nella mente di Oscar come in quel momento di acuta disperazione, di disarmante asfissia della vita che si chiudeva sopra di sé e annullava ogni respiro, ogni movimento…

Alain era sulla porta dell'Entrague.

Stranamente accogliente tenne le redini del cavallo mente lei scendeva.

Lo sguardo di Oscar teso e concentrato su quello dell'altro.

Alain era lì e chiaramente attendeva lei…

"Devo parlarvi comandante…".

Oscar non rispose, immobile…

La risolutezza di Alain conduceva chiaramente a ciò che era accaduto poco prima a Palace de Justice.

Silenziosa Oscar attese.

Il battito del cuore si perse nella realtà invisibile che lei non aveva voluto vedere ed accogliere…

Ecco perché André le aveva chiesto di tacere.

E ormai sarebbe stato troppo tardi per parlargli…

Senza nemmeno sapere cosa gli avrebbe detto…

 _Forse…_

Forse lei avrebbe voluto solo tenerlo lì, con sé, accanto a sé…

"Ricordate cosa vi chiesi quando Lasalle era stato arrestato per via del fucile che aveva venduto?".

Dal buio riemerse quella domanda…

Riemerse chiara perché chiara era rimasta a galleggiare nella mente per tutto il resto del tempo.

Alain le aveva chiesto cosa avrebbe detto se André avesse deciso di sposare Diane…

Una sfida al suo essere donna…

Una donna che pareva aver tradito i suoi uomini, il suo ruolo, e forse l'uomo che avrebbe dato la vita per lei…

André…

Alain l'aveva sfidata per comprendere fino a che punto lei si sarebbe spinta per difendere ciò in cui credeva.

Il suo ruolo, i suoi uomini, e l'uomo che avrebbe dato la vita per lei.

E lei quella sfida l'aveva respinta al mittente.

Una risposta arida e tagliente…

André era libero di sentire e decidere ciò che preferiva…

André era libero.

Non c'erano legami, soprattutto con lei…

E lei stessa si era chiesta subito dopo chi mai fosse stata per essere così arrogante e cinica al punto da ammettere che Andrè era libero di fare ciò che desiderava nella vita, anche di sposare la sorella di Alain, Diane, anche se sapeva bene che André non era libero, o almeno non era libero perché amava lei…

E amare qualcuno non rende liberi…

Adesso stava accedendo davvero.

Alain aveva sentito Diane avvicinarsi ad André.

E voleva esser certo che nessuno si mettesse in mezzo e che sollevasse occhi, gesti, respiri, obiezioni su quell'unione.

Il comandante aveva avuto mille occasioni per scegliere da che parte stare. Adesso non ne aveva più e lui non avrebbe mai permesso che lei si azzardasse a mettersi in mezzo…

Adesso Alain non avrebbe fatto domande.

Non ci girò attorno alla questione.

Perché a lui in realtà la risposta del comandante non interessava più.

"André adesso ha la sua vita…" – biascicò tagliente il giovane.

Oscar si voltò, lo sguardo si spalancò nel buio della misera scuderia.

E anche se quello non era certo affare che potesse interessare un semplice soldato, la vita e le scelte del proprio comandante per intenderci, Alain pensò bene di rincarare la dose, senza scendere nei particolari…

"E la vive fino in fondo…".

Oscar respirò piano.

Avrebbe voluto voltarsi e squadrare l'altro e sfidarlo per vedere fin dove sarebbe sceso in basso…

Ebbe paura.

Paura che davvero Alain fosse così schietto da dirglielo che André adesso aveva la sua vita e…

"E ha le sue brave soddisfazioni…" – proseguì Alain e nella voce un tocco di suadente cinismo – "Non sono affari miei…è chiaro…ma adesso…".

Un discorso spiccio…

Che André vivesse in pace la sua esistenza e che nessuno si mettesse in mezzo…

L'accento, serio e severo, e senz'appello, al sentimento appena nato che Alain aveva scorto tra sua sorella Diane e André…

Non era affare di Alain la vita di André.

Ma quella di Diane sì…

Si confidava quindi che il senso dell'onore che pareva stare tanto a cuore al comandante prevalesse sul senso del possesso e sull'arroganza finora dimostrata nel trattenere a sé per futili e vaqui motivi la vita del soldato André Grandier...

Si chiedeva con dignità che quello venisse finalmente lasciato libero di vivere la sua vita.

Nel dubbio Alain s'era fatto avanti come a rimarcare, semmai ce ne fosse stato bisogno, che non se ne sarebbe stato zitto questa volta…

L'intento di Alain fu quello di sollecitare l'orgoglio…

L'effetto fu quello di abbatterlo e di distruggerlo…

"André è libero…" – replicò Oscar quasi senza respirare, tirando le redini del cavallo ed avviandosi verso le stalle attigue all'Entrague.

Poche parole, sempre le stesse, fredde, distaccate.

Lei era libera…

E così lo era André.

Non c'era bisogno di dire altro.

Alain d'istinto non si ritenne né sollevato né soddisfatto…

Quella risposta avrebbe dovuto tranquillizzarlo…

Il buio della stalla accolse i passi lievi e Oscar scivolò nell'ombra più scura, per non cadere a terra.

Avrebbe voluto gridare e uscire e dire ad Alain che lei no, non l'avrebbe lasciato andare André…

Mai…

Mai per niente al mondo…

E che non sapeva perché lei fosse così contorta e stupidamente testarda e dannatamente egoista e perché dalla sua bocca uscissero sempre parole così distanti dai suoi pensieri, quelli che da una vita teneva prigionieri chissà dove.

Solo due giorni e sarebbe finito tutto.

Sì, probabilmente il suo destino era altro.

Lei non sarebbe mai cambiata…

Mentre aveva chiesto ad Andrè di farlo.

E lui aveva eseguito il suo ordine.

Alain vide il comandante sparire su per lo scalone dell'Entrague.

Ad Alain mancava solo un tassello di quell'assurda storia e quella sera lui sarebbe arrivato fino in fondo.

"Andiamo…ho voglia di bere e non mi va di farlo da solo questa sera" – esordì dando uno severo strattone alla fibbia della cintura e voltandosi verso André disteso sul letto.

"Non ho voglia di uscire…" – ribattè stancamente l'altro immerso negli oscuri ragionamenti sull'evolversi degli eventi.

Assurdamente colpito dall'inaspettata audacia di Diane.

C'era che non se l'aspettava o forse doveva semplicemente imputare a sé stesso d'aver spinto Diane a diventarlo…

Illuderla…

Dio…

E Oscar aveva ascoltato e adesso lei…

L'inaspettato avvicinamento di Oscar bruciava adesso, come un ferro bollente che pur lambendo la pelle, c'era riuscito a marchiarla alla fine e non c'era verso di liberarsi del dolore pungente…

Alain si avvicinò.

"E io invece dico che mi farai compagnia. Ho appena saputo che la mia sorellina si è innamorata di uno spiantato idiota imbecille come te e ti assicuro che la cosa mi sta facendo impazzire…".

Alain non si spinse fino al punto di rivelare ad André che tutto sommato ci aveva sperato in quell'evoluzione, seppure, adesso che l'obiettivo sembrava raggiunto, l'incertezza pareva animarsi ancora più spietata di prima, come se dietro quel passo in realtà si celasse una verità assolutamente sconvolgente.

D'istinto attribuì alla gelosia la strana sospensione animava il cuore…

E poi c'erano le parole del comandante.

Dannazione…la testa era piantata lì.

Invece di tranquillizzarlo, quelle parole gli erano risultate assurdamente false, dettate dall'apparente noncuranza di un argomento senza pregio.

L'inflessione nella voce, il corpo quasi annientato deponevano per l'insospettabile convinzione che quella risposta fosse assolutamente fuori luogo, assurda e…

In attesa che André si decidesse ad assecondarlo, Alain si vide quasi sull'orlo d'un precipizio.

Le parole del comandante gli avevano lasciato addosso il sapore di una resa, non di una sconfitta…

E lui non l'aveva avuta vinta solo perché era riuscito a strappare l'esistenza precaria di André dal malefico e torbido attaccamento ad una donna nobile, senza scrupoli e senz'anima…

Non era perché lei era nobile…

Alain si rese conto in quel momento che Diane…

Lui stesso si era servito di lei per arrivare a colpire quella donna, per sbatterle in faccia la supremazia dei veri sentimenti, quelli limpidi e autentici e sanguigni e passionali dei popolani…

Alain aveva voluto colpire lei…

Rammentarle che anche se nobile, lei non avrebbe avuto più alcun potere sul cuore e sul destino di un uomo che si fosse messo in testa di affrancarsi dal sordido ed inutile legame che lei e solo lei ancora voleva mantenere…

Alain distolse lo sguardo da André per tornare al bicchiere di vino…

L'aveva lasciato bere André. Non l'aveva fermato questa volta così forse gliele avrebbe cavate quattro parole dalla gola per comprendere che diavolo stesse accadendo…

Anzi, questa volta nessuno dei due impedì all'altro di bere.

"Vuoi che ti dica chi sono ?" – esordì André al quarto bicchiere.

Il vociare era intenso, la coscienza dispersa…

André era stranito dall'avvicinamento improvviso di Diane.

"Vuoi sapere questo?"

Credeva sul serio che Alain l'avesse tirato fuori dall'Entrague per conoscere i suoi sentimenti verso Diane e André stava lì a chiedersi se poteva accettare che la sua vita stesse andando in quella direzione…

Che direzione avrebbe mai potuto prendere la sua vita se lui non era mai riuscito a fare i conti con quella passata, ancora sospesa, lì, incombente e bruciante…

Un altro bicchiere…

Alain, anche lui alticcio, stava invece lì a chiedersi come fosse possibile che nell'uomo che aveva di fronte a sé e di cui Diane si era evidentemente innamorata, si manifestasse una tale disperazione…

Nella mente di André, assieme al vino, galleggiava l'immagine di Oscar che se ne andava da Place de Justice, assieme al Maggiore Girodel.

Le loro vite erano destinate a dividersi e loro due ne erano i principali artefici.

"Tu…" – biascicò Alain versandosi altro vino – "Non m'interessa sapere chi sei. Me ne frego di chi sei…mi basta sapere che ti sei tolto quella donna dalla testa! A quanto pare Helena è servita a qualcosa…".

André sollevò lo sguardo verso l'altro.

Un moto d'annebbiato stupore corrugò la fronte.

"Helena? Ma di che parli? Che intendi dire?".

"Non far finta di niente André. Non vedo cosa c'è di male. Una puttana serve anche a questo no? A calmare i nervi fino a quando non si trova la persona giusta".

"Di che diavolo stai parlando?" – scandì l'altro tentando di articolare meglio la domanda.

Alain si avvicinò alla faccia di André e prese a parlare sottovoce. Era già ubriaco…

"Helena mi ha detto che voi…sì insomma che tu e lei…sei andato fino in fondo…non sei poi così insensibile alle grazie femminili, anche se si tratta di quelle di una puttana…".

André si sollevò un poco per comprendere.

Anche se quella sera ricordava la sbronza che s'era preso, certi particolari lui non li avrebbe potuti dimenticare…

"Alain…ti consiglio di parlare in un altro modo…quella giovane era spaventata…non voleva fare nulla credimi. Ed imporglielo solo perché altri volevano farla diventare come dici tu una puttana non mi sembrava proprio il motivo più giusto per stare con lei. Io non ho fatto un bel niente…".

"Tse! Un bel niente…ma non farmi ridere…magari non te lo ricordi ma io e Laure l'abbiamo vista la mattina dopo e lei ha detto che siete stati insieme!".

"Non dire idiozie!" – replicò André che adesso iniziava ad alterarsi sul serio – "Ero ubriaco è vero e anche parecchio…ma una cosa del genere me la ricorderei. Non sono poi così rimbecillito. So che non è successo niente. Me ne sono andato. Se poi lei ha voluto far credere il contrario…può essere che avesse talmente paura di quella strega della sua padrona che avrà pensato di mentire…".

Alain era ubriaco ma il senso del discorso l'afferrò bene e gli effetti si amplificarono…

"Maledizione…vuoi dire che tu? Tu non hai…".

André tornò con lo sguardo verso Alain quasi sfidandolo.

 _No –_ gli stava dicendo quello sguardo – _No…né quella sera né mai…._

"Mai…" – soffiò Alain mentre l'incredulità montava assieme alla rabbia di non aver davvero compreso nulla.

La voce era superflua. Bastava la faccia scura di André…

"Ma che diavolo avresti fatto per arrivare a vivere così?" – sbaritò Alain che a quel punto pareva in balia di una specie di delirante sequenza di assurdità.

 _Come diavolo ci riusciva André a vivere in quella dannata maniera?_

 _Senza…_

 _Senza…_

"Niente!"

"E' impossibile! Nessuno può arrivare a vivere così…per non aver fatto niente! Maledizione vuoi parlare? Non hai una vita…no…cavolo…quella donna…quella…sembra che ci sia solo e soltanto lei!".

"Alain…ti consiglio di lasciar perdere…".

Alain si alzò di scatto e seppure il vino avesse iniziato ad intorpidirgli i muscoli corse con il braccio ad afferrare il bavero dell'uniforme di André tirandola verso di sé

I dubbi adesso erano troppi…

Tutto quello che Alain s'era immaginato si stava infrangendo contro la caparbia immobilità di André.

Un uomo prigioniero, incapace di reagire e di liberarsi…

Da cosa?

L'altro si contrasse tentando di liberarsi.

"Dimmelo maledizione…perché….".

La foga dettata dal dubbio che Diane si sarebbe perduta nelle braccia di un uomo che non sarebbe mai stato capace di amarla come meritava…

Un dubbio atroce…

"L'ho baciata! Contento!" – sibilò André mentre spingeva via Alain con uno strattone.

Era chiaro come il sole di chi stessero parlando.

"E allora? Baciare una donna non mi sembra poi una tragedia. Non mi sembra che ne abbia risentito!".

I modi spicci di Alain, semplici e diretti…

 _Forse…se fosse stato tutto così semplice…_ – si disse d'istinto Andrè.

"Alain ti conviene stare zitto. Non sai quello che dici".

"Senti André…l'hai baciata…lei ora è il tuo comandante e continuate a vedervi e a parlarvi…non sei finito alla forca…è perché lei è nobile? E' per questo che adesso tu…".

"Non c'entra nulla…sei fuori strada".

"E allora spiegati maledizione, André è pur sempre una donna…".

"E io gliel'ho fatto odiare il suo essere donna!" – rispose André con rabbia gelida.

Alain ebbe un moto di stupore.

"Io non ti capisco…perché dovrebbe odiare…odiare il fatto di essere una donna? E' una donna Cristo. Che tu l'abbia baciata o meno lei resta sempre una donna…è libera di fare quello che vuole…".

"No, lei non potrà mai essere libera. Lei è prigioniera della sua vita, del suo passato…e io non ho fatto altro che cacciarla in una voragine ancora più scura, in quel passato maledetto dove però almeno lei si fidava di me…lei si fidava di me…e io…".

"E tu?".

"E io le ho detto che l'amavo…".

 _Forse…Dio…allora era questo…_

I pensieri di Alain restarono abbagliati da quelle parole, semplici ed immediate…

L'istinto che conduceva a sapere di più…

Dio…

La rabbia di non aver compreso nulla e di non aver compreso quell'invisibile ed indissolubile legame…

"E allora? Tu…tu l'amavi e…che diavolo c'è di male?".

La voce di Alain prese a vacillare.

Il tentativo di ricondurre tutto alla devozione verso i padroni…

André era stato il servo di quella donna sin da quando erano bambini…

E quella – dannazione – era pure una donna molto bella…

Tutto pur di non cedere all'evidenza che…

"Non quando l'altra persona non ama…non ama te…e non può amare…".

"André stai farneticando…" – blaterò Alain – "E' diverso…non amare te non significa non saper amare…".

"Bravo! Hai colto nel segno. E io…io l'ho costretta a rifiutare l'amore…qualunque faccia avesse…".

"Solo perché le hai detto che l'ami…e che vuoi che sia…ti avrà detto che a lei non interessi…che sei solo un amico…".

"Non è così semplice. Io non le ho solo detto che l'amavo…io…"

"Allora? E che avrai fatto accidenti?".

"Io…io non mi sono fermato solo alle parole…io la volevo Alain…"

"Tu cosa?".

Il tono di Alain si abbassò improvvisamente come per riacciuffare nella mente il suono delle parole dell'altro, perché il significato era fin troppo chiarro.

E non poteva credere fosse proprio così.

"Tu cosa?" – ripetè per imporre ad André di proseguire.

L'altro sollevò lo sguardo verso Alain.

Le parole uscirono scure, come scuro era il suo volto e scura si sarebbe detta fosse anche la sua anima…

Forse Alain avrebbe capito adesso in quale abisso era finito André.

Forse lo avrebbe capito.

"Io la volevo Alain. Volevo lei…nello stesso istante in cui lei mi disse che non avrei più dovuto occuparmi di lei e che sarei stato libero…io mi sono sentito soffocare…mi sono sentito perduto, come se mi avessero chiuso in una gabbia e avessero gettato via la chiave e spento ogni luce e chiuso ogni porta e ogni pertugio per continuare a respirare…".

Le mani sulla testa a comprimere i pensieri neri.

"E non ho capito più nulla. Ho avuto paura, una paura folle di perderla e…e mi sono avvicinato a lei e…la volevo. Volevo averla addosso, dentro di me. Volevo sentire il suo odore, volevo avere la sua pelle sotto le dita, stringerla…volevo entrare dentro di lei…afferrarla, lei che non ha mai sfiorato le labbra di un uomo, che non ha mai ricevuto una carezza, un abbraccio…che non è mai…".

"Vuoi dire che lei…lei non è mai stata…".

"Non girarci tanto attorno Alain. Il tuo comandante è una donna. Educata a parlare, muoversi, combattere, ragionare come un uomo….ha passato la sua vita a proteggere la famiglia reale…ha messo da parte tutto ciò che poteva anche solo lontanamente farla apparire come una donna. Non è mai stata con un uomo…non ha mai amato…non ha mai…Dio…che cosa ho fatto... adesso lo sai…se la cosa può avere un senso per te…".

"Porc…".

André proseguì in preda al delirio del proprio errore.

"E io volevo lei…e volevo avere ciò che mi è entrato dentro, come una lama, invisibile e terribile…"

La voce di André s'incrinò dalla rabbia.

"Lei e ciò che solo lei ha…dannazione…la sua innocenza, quella che mi è entrata dentro fin da quando ho memoria di me stesso e che non mi ha più lasciato. Mai. L'ho sempre trovata sorprendentemente bella, di una bellezza nascosta e lontana… non credere che non sappia a cosa stai pensando adesso…".

Alain lo guardò un poco sorpreso, muto, la gola asciutta...

"Penserai che sono un'idiota…tu stesso me lo hai sempre rinfacciato…perché fare tanta fatica per avere una donna così, quando avrei potuto averne facilmente tante altre? Perché desiderare l'innocenza e l'amore di una sola donna, quando si può godere di donne che sanno come muoversi, come darti piacere, illudendoti di essere tu a condurre il gioco, ad essere desiderato, ad essere il più forte? Eppure…non sono…non sono mai riuscito a credere che avere qualcosa con facilità fosse la soluzione migliore…non ho mai pensato che fuggire da quell'innocenza, la sua, la stessa che custodisce da tutta una vita dentro di sé, fosse più facile che volerla e desiderarla e sperare che un giorno accadesse… è assurdo, lo so… è doloroso, è scomodo. E' da idioti e da imbecilli…ma è così che sono vissuto…solo così. E' proprio da idioti…".

"Vorresti dire che io invece sarei un illuso amando una donna che…sì…cavolo…che sta con altri?".

Alain ricadde sulla sedia…

La confessione di André andava oltre la banale spiegazione di fatti già accaduti e ormai lontani.

"Alain…non intendevo dire questo e non sono certamente io ad avere il diritto di giudicarti. Tu ami Laure... ed è una tua scelta accettare…accettare la sua vita…e tutto ciò che ne consegue. Ma io non potrei farlo… non ho mai accettato la scelta che Oscar ha fatto…anche se ne sto pagando le conseguenze. Anche se temo d'essere il solo responsabile di ciò che è accaduto…".

Il silenzio scivolò a sovrastare le reciproche recriminazioni.

"Tu pensi di possedere veramente il cuore e l'anima di quella donna?" – chiese André in tono quasi accusatorio.

Alain sgranò gli occhi a quella domanda, tentando di articolare una risposta che ribattesse a quell'esposizione spietata della realtà.

Non riuscì ad obiettare nulla.

"Te lo ripeto. Non ti sto giudicando. E non sto giudicando lei, Laure, anche se sappiamo tutti e due qual è il suo mestiere. Non m'interessa. Sto solo dicendo se ti sei mai chiesto se aver ceduto al mondo che circonda la tua donna non sia stato più facile che provare a cambiare le cose, lottando per liberarla da quella vita. Sì…in fondo perché lei fosse solo tua…".

"Solo mia? Cazzo Grandier sai che io avrei voluto…ma non è possibile…".

"Libero di crederlo…io avevo chiesto solo questo. Avere lei…avere Oscar…averla…Dio…no…è tutto assurdo!".

Le dita si contrassero affondate sulla testa che cominciava a dolere adesso.

"E' folle anche solo pensarlo…le persone non si possiedono…si accettano così come sono. A modo loro entrambe hanno scelto la loro vita e né tu né io potremo mai farci nulla…io sono solo riuscito ad accettare di dividere con lei i suoi fantasmi, i suoi irragionevoli dubbi, la sua paura di amare…lei lo sa che io la amo…".

"E allora è lei che è assurda! Lei lo sa e ti lascia vivere così?".

Ora Alain iniziava a comprendere d'averlo sempre saputo che tra quei due non ci fosse altro che questo…

Un amore puro, assoluto, potente ed indissolubile…

Lui l'aveva sempre saputo ed era proprio questo che aveva tentato di spezzare.

André sollevò lo sguardo.

"Non basta dire ad una persona che l'ami per averla. Te l'ho già detto…non dimostra nulla il fatto che io l'ami…e sicuramente non come l'ho fatto io…".

"Ma che diavolo hai fatto? Si può sapere?".

Andrè si alzò di scatto…

La sedia si rovesciò.

Quel dannato imbecille di Alain non voleva proprio capirlo di lasciar perdere.

"Io volevo averla! A tutti i costi! Anche contro la sua volontà! Ci sei arrivato adesso?"

Alain si ritrasse all'indietro.

"Contro la sua volontà?" – balbettò incerto – "Non avevo capito…".

Un sorriso beffardo e cinico scorse sul viso di André.

"Non avresti mai immaginato vero? Quello che tu stesso hai definito idiota e pazzo, proprio lui, è arrivato a tanto. Adesso lo sai. E sei persino libero di pensare che quello che ho fatto non sia poi così grave. Per me lo è stato invece. Io la volevo…volevo la sua bellezza, la sua purezza a tutti i costi. Volevo che fosse mia, solo mia. E ho ceduto all'istinto. E stato più facile…e terribile…e sbagliato…dannatamente sbagliato".

André sollevò lo sguardo verso Alain.

"Dimmi, tu hai mai fatto del male a qualcuno che amavi? Hai mai fatto del male per amore? Io non posso dimenticare il volto di Oscar, la sua paura, il suo stupore. Certe notti mi sveglio stringendo i pugni, come se avessi ancora i suoi polsi stretti, talmente stretti che credo di averle lasciato il segno. Dimmi Alain riuscirò mai a dimenticare tutto questo? Potrò mai dimenticare il volto della donna che amo più di me stesso percorso dalla paura che io stesso le ho causato?".

Alain non seppe cosa rispondere.

C'era disperazione nelle parole di André.

Non solo amore…

Se fosse stato uno dei suoi compari a raccontargli una storia simile, gli avrebbe dato una pacca sulle spalle e poi una gomitata chiedendo come fosse finita.

Che poi quel suo compare, chiunque esso fosse stato, ossia praticamente tutti quelli che lui conosceva, avrebbe faticato ad avere una donna solo nella misura in cui quella donna glielo avesse lasciato credere, in un gioco delle parti conosciuto e recitato alla perfezione.

Se André s'era spinto fino a quel punto…

Fare del male a qualcuno per amore…

Un'assurda dissonanza che colpiva allo stomaco e lasciava senza parole.

Sensazione palpabile e lacerante.

Alain arretrò un poco sulla sedia, distendendo le gambe e sollevando il viso al soffitto.

Socchiuse gli occhi, giusto il tempo per ascoltare il seguito del racconto.

Forse il vino, forse il finale di quella storia che si stava rivelando così diverso da come se l'era immaginato stringevano il cerchio e inducevano André a rovesciare fuori tutto il marcio covato nelle viscere.

"Cosa ho sentito in quel momento?" – mormorò André quasi non stesse nemmeno parlando con l'altro.

Non era una domanda fatta ad Alain.

Era il sentimento corso attraverso i muscoli e la pelle ed ogni parte di sé, troppo a lungo messo a tacere…

"Ho provato piacere Alain…mi sono sentito vivo…immensamente. Avrei potuto fare di lei ciò che volevo e…".

Alain tornò a fissare André.

"Lei era come una bambola, non avrebbe mai potuto opporsi a me. Non avrebbe gridato…non l'avrebbe fatto e sai perché? Perché io ero suo amico e lei non poteva credere le stessi facendo una cosa simile. L'ho presa, l'ho fermata e l'ho tenuta lì, senza nemmeno degnarla d'uno sguardo…era tale il desiderio di averla…come non ci fosse nemmeno lei, lì…ma poi l'ho guardata…sono stato costretto a farlo. E ho sentito la sua voce e le sue parole…mi domandava che le volessi fare e io…io l'ho letta la paura nei suoi occhi…ed è stato più devastante di tutta la forza che mai lei avrebbe potuto usare per sottrarsi a me…".

André continuò. Ormai non parlava più con Alain.

Le sue parole scorrevano libere, destinate a chissà quale fantasma o demone nascosto implacabile dentro alle viscere.

"Lei era sotto di me, io contro di lei e sentivo il suo respiro e ascoltavo i battiti del suo cuore. Ho percepito l'odore della pelle, la sua consistenza e la sua paura…quel respiro veloce…sembrava avesse smesso di respirare…mentre io mi inebriavo di lei come fossi un animale… e lei si è arresa. Avrei potuto prenderla e averla e…".

Alain era ammutolito.

"E cosa ne sarebbe stato di lei? E di me?" – si chiese André quasi senza respiro.

"Temevi che ti avrebbe fatto arrestare?" – ribattè Alain seppure poco convinto.

Un debole sorriso scorse sulle labbra di André.

Una domanda figlia dell'ovvia dinamica servo e padrone, nobile e plebeo…

Così ci era cresciuto Alain era cresciuto e così ci combatteva da tutta una vita.

"No. Ma se fosse accaduto forse sarebbe stato meglio. Non è finendo in galera che l'avrei persa. Io l'ho persa ed è accaduto per colpa delle mie stesse mani. Io ho perso lei, Alain. E l'ho persa anche se mi sono fermato…e non potrà accadere mai più che lei decida di avvicinarsi a me…e se accadrà con qualcun altro…Dio…io prego Dio tutti i giorni che quello che le ho fatto io non le impedisca di amare…e di lasciarsi amare da qualcuno…se esistesse qualcuno capace di cogliere la sua essenza…".

L'atmosfera di quella serata qualunque aveva assunto il risvolto d'una dannazione perpetua ed irreversibile…

Mitigata dal pensiero – il solo che André si permise di abbozzare – di quei pochi istanti rubati ed istintivamente racchiusi nella memoria, colmi dell'odore di lei, della pelle liscia, delle labbra prese e colmate di un bacio di rabbia, dei polsi stretti e tenuti fermi….

Alimentata dal pensiero – quello che André non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare – di una furia incosciente che l'avrebbe perseguitato per tutto il resto della sua vita.

Presto il buio avrebbe colmato i suoi occhi ed il buio della sua esistenza sarebbe stato riempito dai fantasmi bianchi come la camicia di lei, strappata e violata, e dallo sguardo di lei, umido ed impaurito.

André aveva rivelato tutta la fragilità di Oscar ed al tempo stesso tutta la forza e la decisione che le avrebbero impedito – forse per sempre – di amare e di essere amata.

"Alain?".

L'altro si riebbe immerso in quella visione terribile e disperata e leggera e potente al tempo stesso.

E dall'altrettanta consapevolezza d'aver sbagliato tutto…

"Cosa pensi quando sei con la tua donna?".

"Che? Che razza di domanda?".

André sorrise.

Tirò un sospiro, indecifrabile, forse di rassegnazione, forse di disperata consapevolezza.

"Non c'è niente di male nel desiderare qualcuno, averlo, possederlo, quando anche tu sei desiderato ed amato. Chissà come deve essere l'istante in cui colei che ami si concede a te, con tutta sé stessa, regalando solo a te la sua anima e i suoi respiri…".

"Io non…" – balbettò l'altro incerto.

A quelle cose lui non aveva mai pensato.

Non s'era nemmeno mai chiesto se quando stava con una donna realmente avesse ascoltato lei e realmente avesse chiesto per sé ciò che sentiva l'altra, il suo piacere, e non il proprio.

"Abbandonarsi al piacere dell'altra persona, cercarlo insieme a lei, condurla mentre lei guida te e sapere che ciò che accade è qualcosa di unico, irripetibile. Un istante che non potrà mai essere uguale, con nessun'altra e persino neppure con lei. O forse sarebbe più confortante sapere di poter ripetere e riscoltare ciò che hai provato ogni volta alla stessa maniera? E' pura follia lo so…eppure…eppure io credo che tra noi tutto sarebbe sempre stato unico…come…come lo è stato fino adesso. Ma questo solo io lo penso. E adesso ho negli occhi solo la sua paura, solo il suo disprezzo, forse solo la compassione di sapere che questo occhio l'ho perso per aiutare lei. E a me non basta la sua pietà. Non so che farmene!".

André sbattè un pugno sul tavolo.

"Maledizione…è bella…e…e io volevo avere lei…volevo avere la sua bellezza…volevo portarla con me…".

Il braccio di André percorse la superficie del tavolo in un moto repentino che si portò via con sé tutto quanto c'era sopra, spazzato via dalla rabbia dell'impotenza, dalla rabbia del desiderio, dalla rabbia di aver commesso un errore irrimediabile.

Alain non era più lucido.

L'aver compreso che quello era amore ed era dannato e marcio lo colpì lasciandolo incredulo e furioso…

Aveva sbagliato tutto…

Dannazione André non stava dietro a quella donna…

André non la voleva e basta.

André l'amava forse più di sé stesso…

E quell'amore non avrebbe mai sopportato costrizioni o ripensamenti o ragionamenti che si mettessero contro e volessero offuscarlo, per quanto la sua luce riverberasse sinistra ed oscura e dannata.

Questo era tutto e questo era troppo.

Era Alain ad aver sbagliato tutto.

Permettere a Diane di scivolare tra le mani di André, nella sua vita così oscura, era stato il più grande errore della sua vita. E adesso che Diane pareva davvero innamorata di lui…

Dio, come aveva fatto ad essere così idiota e a pensare che André l'avrebbe lasciata perdere quell'aristocratica fredda come il ghiaccio.

Le parole del comandante riemersero allora come lame…

Unica arma per placare la rabbia e per colpire l'altro che lo aveva illuso, che lo aveva ingannato…

Per colpire sé stesso che pure si sentiva ingannato dalla propria assurda ingenuità.

"Io gliel'ho detto…" – esordì Alain a quel punto assolutamente non più capace di ordinare le idee e di tenerle per sé…

E per colpire André…

Di nuovo.

E per fargli comprendere l'assoluta inutilità di quell'amore dannato.

"Detto cosa e a chi?" - biascicò André con voce impastata, ricadendo sulla sedia e affondando le mani nella testa che appoggiò con la fronte al tavolo.

Nemmeno lui se lo sarebbe aspettato che Alan fosse così stupido.

"Le ho detto che adesso tu saresti andato per la tua strada…che il tuo passato non ti avrebbe impedito di vivere lontano…da lei…".

"Ma a chi dannazione?".

E sì che ci sarebbe dovuto arrivare da solo…

"Al nostro comandante!".

"Tu hai fatto cosa?" – balbettò l'altro sollevando lo sguardo su Alain – "Che le avresti detto?"

Si rialzò di nuovo, barcollando, a presagio di un combattimento serio questa volta e non più solo per rimarcare i fatti già accaduti ed illuminare la stupidità di Alain.

I muscoli s'innervarono di rabbia…

Non bastava solo che Oscar avesse assistito a quella dannata scena a Place de Justice…

"Le ho detto la verità imbecille!" – gridò Alain alzandosi a sua volta – "Che te la spassi come dovrebbe fare qualunque uomo con un po' di sangue nelle vene e che Diane ti vuole bene…tutto qui. Non mi sembra di aver detto delle menzogne. A parte…".

La mano di Alain svolazzò irritata nell'aria…

Si era sbagliato su quella questione e questo proprio non lo digeriva.

"Helena!".

Alain si portò le mani alla testa.

Cominciava a fargli male…

"Tu sei pazzo Alain. Non hai sentito niente di quello che ho detto? Come ti sei permesso di parlare e dirle queste idiozie…io non sono uno che se la spassa e…".

"Se t'interessa saperlo, sai cosa mi ha risposto?" – sibilò cinico Alain interrompendolo.

"Non m'interessa!".

"Ha detto che sei libero! L'ha detto ancora! Dannato idiota! Come l'altra volta. Non ti dice niente questo? E tu stai ancora qui a chiederti cosa lei hai fatto? A lei non interssi…non gliene frega niente di te…e io spero solo che quella decida di levarsi dai piedi e di farsi finalmente una vita sua e sposarsi e vivere come si conviene ad una donna del suo rango e magari ci troverà gusto a dormire tra lenzuola pulite e profumate e a farsi montare da qualche nobile ricco e dai modi raffinati! I Soldati della Guardia sono così…se hanno qualcosa da dire la dicono in faccia! E io questo l'ho fatto…".

"Alain sei un imbecille! Non ti permetto di parlare così di lei!".

Alain era ubriaco come pure André, ma il destro di André non ebbe difficoltà a fiondarsi dritto sul viso dell'altro che non riuscì a scansarsi e finì a gambe all'aria tirandosi dietro sedia, tavolo e due tizi che se ne stavano seduti poco dietro.

E André era ubriaco ma non si fermò e afferrò il tavolo e lo scaraventò via per farsi strada e piombare su Alain e afferrarlo per la giacca dell'uniforme e tirarlo su e…

"Alzati brutto idiota!" – gli ringhiò contro – "Da te non me l'aspettavo proprio. Tu non sai niente di nessuno e ti permetti di dire a tutti che cosa dovrebbero fare della loro vita? Tu non la conosci, tu non sai come è stata la sua vita…".

"Tu sei un idiota André. Ti rode quello che ho detto vero?

L'espressione di André si contrasse, colpita dall'insinuazione di Alain che afferrò a sua volta il bavero dell'uniforme dell'altro.

E André strinse la presa squadrando l'altro con disprezzo.

"Smettila!".

"No! L'ho capito sai? Quella ti ha dato il benservito un'altra volta è tu sei uscito di senno di nuovo. Ma lasciala perdere una buona volta! Fatti la tua vita…".

Alain gridava con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola.

Attorno gli altri avventori si erano scansati per evitare di finire in mezzo alla discussione feroce.

"Ti ho detto di non parlare più di lei Alain…".

I pugni chiusi in segno di sfida…

André barcollò, la vista annebbiata, lo sguardo scuro, puntato su Alain…

La bottiglia e i bicchieri in mille cocci luminosi rosati a terra mentre il sentore del vino inondava l'angolo della locanda…

I clienti dopo un primo momento di smarrimento adesso si erano quasi fatti in cerchio attorno ai due contendenti e qualcuno s'era pure messo ad accettare scommesse su quale dei due l'avrebbe spuntata.

Quello alto moro, ben piantato e ubriaco fradicio oppure l'altro anch'esso moro, anch'esso ubriaco ma meno stabile sulle gambe, seppure animato da una rabbia indescrivibile che fremeva dall'unico occhio smeraldo.

Fuori intanto, contro ogni previsione, era ripreso a piovere.

Dentro la locanda, ugualmente, contro ogni previsione, quello dei due avversari che pareva avere la meglio era proprio quello più furioso…

Fino a quando entrambi non finirono buttati fuori a calci nel vicolo adiacente alla bettola e non si ritrovarono a terra, fradici e sfiancati l'uno dalla rabbia dell'altro.

"E quello che più mi rode – se proprio vuoi saperlo – è aver creduto che tu fossi sincero quando ti avvicinavi a Diane! Ti ho creduto dannazione…e invece tu magari volevi solo spassartela o magari far ingelosire il tuo bel comandante o peggio ancora usare mia sorella per dimenticarla! E chi mi dice che non ci sia dell'altro…e che magari tu e quella…".

Alain in ginocchio sputò a terra…

Il respiro veloce si animava in aloni di vapore sfuggenti e caldi, mentre lentamente lui tentava di rialzarsi, ondeggiando un poco.

Il corpo piegato a mezz'aria e un pugno tirato dritto filato a terra, sul fango morbido che parve quasi esplodere in mille schizzi…

"Tu non sai quello che dici…" – gli replicò André anche lui senza respiro, mentre s'appoggiava al muro scrostato di un edificio affacciato al vicolo – "Io non ti rispondo nemmeno. So solo che Diane non merita di essere trattata come fosse ancora una bambina e nemmeno di avere per fratello un simile idiota che si permette di credere alle insinuazioni di quell'imbecille di Sabin...".

Alain lo squadrò livido di rabbia.

L'errore era stato suo in fondo…

Andrè si rialzò e si raddrizzò e scomparve dalla vista di Alain.

Omise di dire ad Alain che Oscar l'aveva sempre considerato dannatamente libero…

Ma questo non significava che lui lo fosse davvero.

"Non posso…".

La voce timorosa di sollevare una reazione incontrollata tentò d'insinuarsi tra i gesti febbrili e rozzi dell'uomo che aveva appena chiuso la porta e s'era fatto contro di lei, spingendola indietro, sul letto, per averla, subito, senza neppure accennare a guardarla in viso, ad assaggiare il contorno dello sguardo, ad accarezzare la pelle.

Laure aveva paura di contraddire il nuovo cliente che quella sera aveva chiesto d'incontrarla, non lei, ma una puttana che valesse il denaro sborsato.

E Madame Nuit aveva scelto lei.

Tutto sarebbe tornato come un tempo e persino il ricordo del soldato invaghito della miglior prostituta de Les Roses Blanches sarebbe svanito come la nebbia che si alza al mattino restituendo alla città la sua consueta e lugubre fisionomia.

Laure si oppose prima timidamente.

Le mani dell'uomo s'intestardirono insinuandosi più a fondo, godendo di quell'insolita ritrosia che conferiva all'incontro maggior mordente, certo ch'essa fosse parte del contrapposto gioco di ruoli che solo in camere come quella, in bordelli come quelli e con donne come quella ci si poteva permettere.

Anzi, ch'era lecito pretendere per poi averla vinta e prendersi tutto.

Le vesti già succinte quasi sbranate dalle unghie nere, dalle dita grasse…

"No…".

Laure non stava giocando…

Il suo ruolo s'era inevitabilmente compromesso mentre le parole di Alain, il suo sguardo sempre un poco severo, quasi mai sorridente, le dita lievi che sapevano accendere il brivido che presagiva l'abbandono...

Tutto riemergeva.

E tutto si chiudeva su di lei, mentre le unghie si ficcarono nelle spalle dell'altro, nell'istintivo tentativo di respingerlo, e quello tirò un grido di stizza e s'allontanò quel tanto che bastò a Laure per sfilarsi e fiondarsi contro la porta.

Il gelo scese sui muscoli quando tentò d'aprirla e s'accorse che la serratura era stata sprangata da fuori.

"Non ti lascerò uscire!".

La voce di Madame Nuit infranse ogni speranza e s'abbattè contro di lei che l'ascoltò dentro la stanza chiusa.

"Madame…vi prego…io…lavorerò…farò altro…vi ripagherò del denaro…io…lasciatemi uscire…".

Un colpo più fondo rimbombò sul legno scrostato della porta che tremò un poco.

La risposta di Madame Nuit…

Laure tirò ancora la maniglia…

Mani forti l'afferrarono da dietro…

"Mi piace questo gioco…".

La voce ringhiò contro ordini che dovevano essere consueti.

"Non posso…" - mormorò lei soffocata, per non farsi sentire dall'altro e forse perché lui la sentisse e avesse pietà di lei – "Questa notte no…perdonatemi monsieur ma non mi sento bene…".

"Non m'interessa…Madame Nuit m'aveva avvertito che avresti fatto…i capricci…e io non vedevo l'ora di avere a che fare con una come te…ma vedi di non esagerare".

Era una puttana maledizione…

E il loro mestiere è soddisfare i clienti…

"Tu di qui non te ne vai! Io ho già pagato la tua padrona…e sono io a decidere…".

Una mano sulla bocca e l'altra a trattenere i polsi…

Pochi gesti a cui Laure non riuscì opporsi.

Forse avrebbe potuto…

Forse sarebbe riuscita a liberarsi del peso opprimente che adesso la schiacciava lì, mentre le lacrime si contraevano al contrarsi del ventre penetrato e violato e disfatto dall'incedere dell'uomo, mentre la schiena s'inarcava per attenuare le spinte ed accoglierle, ch'esse non sembrassero così dannate e taglienti…

Mentre il respiro moriva gremito dal rantolo di soddisfazione che colava liquido tra le gambe…

Ma era una puttana…

L'aveva scelto lei d'esserlo e allora si costrinse a pensare che quello era solo il suo lavoro e che non era lei lì a lasciarsi colmare dal tremore diffuso che la colpiva mentre le spinte s'affievolivano ed il sudore dell'altro penetrava sulla pelle e forse non se ne sarebbe più andato…

Le brevi e deliranti considerazioni dell'altro violarono la coscienza e l'intelletto…

"Alla fine l'hai voluto anche tu!" – ghignò l'uomo sollevandosi da lei e il corpo tutto venne quasi frustato da un'onda gelida.

Laure fu costretta a piegare il viso mentre l'altro si soffermò ad osservarla, come ad imprimersi nella mente la soddisfazione d'averla presa quella puttana ritrosa…

"Li vali proprio tutti i soldi che quella megera ha voluto…ma la prossima volta vedi di essere meno capricciosa…".

L'unico suono che la colpì fu la porta che si chiudeva, sbattendo.

"Che cosa mi hai fatto?" – si chiese Laure - "Alain...".

Pensò ad Alain, Laure.

Lui non c'era…

"Avevi ragione tu…allora io…forse…".

135


	23. Barrier d'Enfer

_**Barrier d'Enfer**_

 _Anno 1780…_

Forse non tanto disgraziatamente era accaduto che un muro di cinta del Cimitero de Les Saints Innocents fosse crollato e che i padroni di un'osteria piuttosto frequentata, vicina al mercato di Les Halles, si fossero ritrovati nella cantina ossa e teschi e resti umani.

S'era convenuto che il camposanto, ormai incapace di contenere altri morti, dovesse essere definitivamente chiuso e i defunti seppelliti altrove, possibilmente lontano dalle mura cittadine.

Era accaduto che nella zona a sud di Parigi, a La Barrier d'Enfer, si fossero ricavati, fin dal XIII secolo, innumerevoli cunicoli, scavati nel sottosuolo della città, per estrarre pietre e materiale necessario a costruire i palazzi.

Dopo aver esaurito la loro riserva di rocce, il dedalo di condotte buie ed ammuffite erano state chiuse, dato che i più miseri e i più diseredati di Parigi avevano preso a trovarvi rifugio, al riparo dal freddo e dalla polizia, seppure correndo ogni giorno il rischio che i soffitti dei tunnel, dalle arcate irregolari e fragili come gusci d'uova, potessero crollare, seppellendo i malcapitati e trascinando nelle voragini le case che ci erano state costruite sopra.

Era già accaduto.

Ecco perchè di quei cunicoli, alla fine, ci si era ricordati proprio per farli diventare il luogo ideale dove raccogliere e sistemare i poveri resti umani sepolti per secoli e ormai composti a Les Innocents, dove non c'era più posto per nessun altro e i poveri frati non sapevano più dove ficcare la gente che s'intestardiva ad esser seppellita proprio lì.

Dopo svariati anni di lavoro, necessari per rinforzare le pareti, nel 1785, la zona a sud della città e le arterie sotterranee alla Barrier d'Enfer era state tramutate in un enorme ossario, ultima dimora di coloro che non potevano più trovarla a Les Innocents.

L'Ispection Générale des Carriéres aveva il compito di sorvegliare e gestire l'insolito traffico che occupava gl'insoliti tunnel.

Era accaduto che anche quella giornata, di primo inverno dell'anno 1788, la seconda ed ultima del processo al demone di Avignone nelle intenzioni del sovrano e del Generale Bouillé, fosse trascorsa senza problemi, dato che la sorveglianza al prigioniero era stata ferrea e nessuno, cittadini o giornalisti o esagitati che fossero, era più riuscito ad avvicinarsi alla carrozza che l'aveva trasportato a Palace de Justice nella mattina.

Nell'impassibilità totale ed assoluta dell'imputato, al termine del procedimento, la sentenza di condanna era stata letta in fretta e furia, tra le grida di pianto dei parenti delle vittime e i fischi e gli insulti di una parte del pubblico che comunque deprecava quella giustizia sommaria, seppure amministrata contro un uomo che non poteva non essere colpevole.

Era accaduto che da un intento lodevole, quello del Sovrano Re Luigi XVI di mostrare il lato civile ed ordinato del proprio governo, ne fosse in realtà scaturito un grovoglio di inutili e retoriche dimostrazioni di assoluta superficialità, percepite dal popolo attraverso quel processo sommario, e utilizzate proprio da coloro che avversavano la nobiltà per evidenziarne i metodi rindondanti e fini a sé stessi.

L'aria era fredda, del sapore freddo della neve che aveva preso ad ammantare di candido velluto le colline attorno a Parigi, mentre le tenui luci dei lampioncini di susseguivano per i viali più trafficati, ondeggiando al passaggio di correnti gelide che si insinuavano nei vicoli, orfani del sole e bagnati di pioggia fangosa.

Quello che ora a ragion veduta poteva ora essere definito _condannato_ era stato ricondotto alla Basse – Gêole, dove avrebbe trascorso l'ultima notte della sua vita, guardato a vista dai secondini e dai Soldati della Guardia, mentre fuori sostavano altri drappelli di soldati intenti a mantenere l'ordine nelle strade.

 _Sarà una lunga notte…_

Tale era il pensiero del Soldato della Guardia Metropolitana Vincent Sabin, appoggiato al muro dell'osteria de la Comedie Italien.

Sperava di ritrovare Claude Silvien.

Del giovane si erano perse le tracce dalla sera in cui entrambi, assieme al moccioso chiamato Mòse, che poi s'era saputo essere una mocciosa chiamata Mimose, erano saliti sul tetto dell'Hotel Entrague per arrivare fino alla finestra che dava sulla mansarda dove da giorni era alloggiato il Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia.

Il soldato era più abile a districarsi nelle stradine fetide di Parigi, lungo i cunicoli che costeggiavano le rive della Senna, dove la compagnia era garantita dai guizzi veloci dei ratti che più o meno spaventati decidevano di non cedere alla tentazione di continuare a divorare ciò che avevano recuperato, animali o altro che fosse, e quindi fuggivano poco lontano per poi tornare sui propri passi non appena il pericolo fosse passato.

Quel dedalo di tetti tutti uguali e gelati e scivolosi non erano pane per i denti di Vincent Sabin e così lui era stato costretto a trovarsi una guida.

Ma anche lassù, su quel tetto alla fine, si era dipanato una sorta di strano combattimento tra topi, più piccoli e veloci dei ratti di fiume…

Ma pur sempre topi.

Uno di questi, la mocciosa chiamata Mimose, era svanito nel nulla, dopo che, per ordine di Vincent Sabin, Claude Silvien l'aveva spinta giù, anche se l'ultima immagine che il soldato rammentava era quella del topolino appeso al cornicione…

Chissà che fine aveva fatto la mocciosa.

Nessuno aveva ritrovato il corpo e Vincent Sabin aveva pensato che qualcuno l'avesse portata via…

Qualcuno che non era così schizzinoso da disdegnare…

Persino Vincent Sabin a quel pensiero era stato colto da un moto di disgusto.

L'uomo sputò a terra e si rialzò dalla posa abbandonata per tornare ai suoi piani.

C'era poco tempo…

Se non era riuscito a far fuori il suo comandante tanto valeva che ci pensassero i suoi compagni.

Uno in particolare gli sembrava pronto, suo malgrado, a cedere alla rabbia ed al rancore ed all'istinto che lo stesso Sabin aveva coltivato a dovere in quei giorni, da quando aveva iniettato nella mente del Soldato Alain Soisson, il dubbio che la sorella Diane avesse a che fare con il loro comandante e che il loro comandante avesse delle mire, innominabili ed ignobili, sulla povera ragazza.

Così Vincent Sabin decise ch'era arrivato il momento di muoversi.

L'uomo prese a percorrere con discreta calma i vicoli della città dirigendosi dalle parti di Rue De Vaugirard.

Quella stessa sera era accaduto che la rabbia di un altro personaggio, molto più in vista negli ambienti militari che governavano la sicurezza della città del soldato Sabin, avesse raggiunto il colmo della pazienza e quel personaggio avesse deciso che quella fosse l'ultima occasione per attuare i propositi che s'era ripromesso, per evitare altri fastidi al proprio onore ed al proprio ruolo di comando…

Bouillé, ad essere sincero, l'avrebbe volentieri fatta sparire quella donna…

Ma quella era pur sempre la figlia di un generale, amico di vecchia data e personaggio altrettanto influente a corte e al quale lui aveva promesso che nessuno avrebbe torto un capello alla sua erede…

E le indiscrezioni giunte da Versailles, sull'onda di altre indiscrezioni recapitate proprio fino alle orecchie di Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta, erano che qualsiasi fossero stati gli intenti dei comandi militari, alla figlia del Generale Jarjayes non doveva accadere nulla.

Era amica troppo preziosa…

Era donna amata troppo importante…

Bastava solo che gli eventi la riconducessero ai miti consigli del padre e la Reggia di Versailles l'avrebbe accolta di nuovo a braccia aperte, questa volta nel suo ruolo di Contessa de Jarjayes moglie del Maggiore Girodel e dama di compagnia dei principi di Francia…

"Generale…è tutto pronto…".

La voce cupa di un uomo, una delle guardie sempre al fianco di Bouillè, si accostò per riferire della situazione.

"E sia…vediamo di chiudere questa faccenda nel più breve tempo possibile. Mi raccomando…dovrà sembrare un'evasione…ma non voglio che perdiate di vista il prigioniero nemmeno un istante. Quando l'avrete portato via…comunicate pure a Monsieur de Paris dove dovrà eseguire la sentenza…" – chiosò Bouillè in tono severo – "Desolato per i parigini ma non avranno il loro spettacolo. Ma giustizia sarà fatta ugualmente…".

"Tutto questo comporterà un grave smacco per i Soldati della Guardia…il loro comandante sarà accusato di non aver vigilato a dovere…".

Bouillé sospirò.

"E' il prezzo che quella donna deve pagare. Se se ne fosse andata dai Soldati della Guardia quando glielo aveva chiesto suo padre e se si fosse decisa a mettere la testa a posto invece di giocare alla guerra…non saremmo arrivati a questo!".

Anche per il Generale Bouillé quella sarebbe stata una lunga notte.

Il cielo era ormai buio e scuro e Oscar era da poco rientrata all'Entrague.

Il tempo di cambiarsi e poi sarebbe uscita, di nuovo, a perlustrare quelle strade sempre uguali eppure sorprendentemente diverse adesso, e lo sguardo aveva preso a riempirsi spasmodicamente di occhiate fugaci e languide sulla soglia di porte socchiuse, appena lambite dalla luce di modeste lanterne, mentre con la coda dell'occhio scorgeva viandanti ed avventori che vi scomparivano dentro, a braccetto di giovani dall'aria malata e dagli occhi lucidi ed infossati, forse consumate dagli stenti e dalla vita ignobile.

Ora lo sguardo era attirato da tutto…

Ogni angolo, ogni lume, ogni passante…

In ognuno di essi lei cercava André e le sembrava di vederlo e se l'immaginava.

Mentre le proprie mani stringevano le redini contratte al pensiero del suo respiro caldo e un poco veloce, della bocca socchiusa, lui disteso, e le dita aperte ad accarezzare la pelle, il corpo…

Di chissà chi…

Ora la mente correva per catturare immagini mai immaginate, il sentore delle labbra umide e morbide, morse, succhiate, avide d'esser dentro altre labbra…

E poi del viso bello e liscio…

E…

L'attimo in cui il corpo si tende come arco teso fino allo spasmo, fino al pulsante dolore che incute la forza che si espande e poi si libera dissolvendosi mentre nulla raggiunge più i sensi acutamente dispersi.

Nemmeno sapeva se fosse così…

Da quando Alain le aveva tenuto quella specie di filippica sulla vita di Andrè, che aveva finalmente deciso di accogliere i sentimenti di Diane, per non parlare del fatto che André "se l'era comunque spassata", come si conveniva che fosse per un uomo…

Come aveva sentenziato Alain…

E lei aveva replicato che André era libero…

Dannazione…

Oscar non era più stata capace di staccarsi da lui, da André, ed il suo volto aveva preso ad invadere ogni senso, ogni muscolo, ogni pensiero, e lei si chiedeva cosa stesse accadendo e perché si sentisse così sporca, così maledettamente egoista e ipocrita di fronte al suo stesso desiderio che emergeva da chissà quali profondità e si allargava dentro di lei fino a prenderle il cuore e a far male…

Era lei che non era più libera adesso.

Oscar se lo stava chiedendo, e quasi avrebbe voluto cadere giù in un buco senza fondo, una voragine che l'avesse accolta e distratta da quell'ossessione, e le avesse imposto di non credere a ciò da cui la sua stessa mente veniva divorata, lì, all'istante, senza nemmeno il tempo di ragionarci su, quando, scendendo le scale dell'Entrague, intravide un giovane, poco più che un ragazzo, che cercava un soldato perché doveva consegnare un biglietto.

Le sue labbra si mossero istintive chiedendo chi fosse il destinatario del messaggio…

La vista dell'uniforme indusse l'altro a fidarsi e a parlare e a porgere il biglietto.

Oscar lo prese e rassicurò il giovane che avrebbe pensato lei a tutto.

Genericamente si permise di utilizzare quell'allucuzione che in sé voleva dire tutto e niente.

Le gambe tremarono un poco, il respiro si sollevò quando aprì il pezzetto di carta e lesse le parole.

Diane cercava André.

Voleva parlargli, vederlo…

Diane aveva imparato il trucco e dato che Mòse non c'era più, la giovane si era servita di qualcuno della servitù, qualche domestico di casa Livrer, perché scrivesse quella richiesta.

In quello stesso istante, in quelle poche parole, Oscar comprese cosa volesse significare essere una donna…

Oscar sentì di essere una donna.

Per la seconda volta nella sua vita.

Con disperazione e rabbia e desiderio di avere per sé ciò che lei stessa aveva rifiutato.

Il senso assoluto del possesso prese il sopravvento…

E lei nemmeno si era accorta che era accaduto e da quando…

Forse nello stesso istante in cui aveva compreso di non poter più avere per sé ciò che lei stessa aveva rifiutato.

Meschina, intransigente, implacabile…

Lei in quel momento desiderò essere una donna.

E osare e cedere a sé stessa e a ciò che provava in quel momento.

Rabbia, gelosia, paura, terrore…

Voleva finire all'inferno, assieme alla dannazione eterna di non poter più avere ciò che adesso voleva…

Voleva André…

Semplicemente…

Perché era sempre stato così.

Lo voleva con rabbia…perché lui forse era già di un'altra…

Non l'aveva più visto André dal giorno prima.

Da quando avrebbe voluto parlargli e dirgli che lei sarebbe stata dannata per l'eternità…

Da quando per l'ennesima volta aveva mentito dicendo ad Alain che André era libero di fare ciò che voleva.

Dannazione André era libero…

Era lei che adesso…

Non lo era più!

Strinse il foglietto tra le mani e attese.

Doveva tornare alla Basse – Gêole per accertarsi che la sorveglianza al prigioniero si svolgesse nel migliore dei modi.

Lo vide entrare André, pochi istanti dopo, assieme ad Alain.

Quest'ultimo le lanciò un'occhiata strana ma continuò a salire dirigendosi nella camera.

Oscar non disse nulla, chiuse gli occhi e respirò piano, infilandosi velocemente il biglietto nella giacca.

Volera riprendersi, anche se solo per pochi istanti, il suo essere donna, fragile, impotente, distrutta, incapace di…

Respirò ancora ed ancora ed il suo respiro venne interrotto dalle parole di André.

Lui non avrebbe mai mancato di chiederle…

Lui era André…

E lei lo conosceva bene…

"Stai uscendo?" – chiese fermandosi accanto a lei.

Lei riaprì gli occhi e l'osservò e lo vide.

Lo vide e per un istante gli parve di vederlo come lo avrebbe visto una donna, attraverso occhi di affetto e desiderio e paura…

D'istinto puro e fulgido…

Era tutto assolutamente chiaro dentro di lei…

"Sì…questa notte credo che resterò fuori…".

Non aggiunse altro. Sapeva che sarebbe bastato…

Lui era André…

"Oscar è pericoloso…hai visto cosa è accaduto…".

André le parlò piano e lei rimase in ascolto di quelle parole…

Lo conosceva André….

Sì, il suo André era ancora lì, accanto a lei…

A lei che s'era permessa di ascoltare il battito del cuore stremato dagli insulti dei popolani di Sain Antoine…

A lei ch'era scivolata in quel letto accanto al corpo di lui, immobile, ascoltando il respiro…

E avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo ma non c'era riuscita.

Oscar non rispose e sorrise a sua volta, piano, dolcemente…

Fu lei a guidare André, nemmeno lei seppe come, istintivamente, con un semplice sguardo che gli stava dicendo che quello era il suo compito, ma che…sì…

André aveva ragione.

Ormai lo sapeva anche lei che fuori era pericoloso per chiunque e che…sì…se lui avesse voluto andare con lei…

"Ti accompagno, lasciami prendere il mantello…".

D'istinto…

Nulla che potesse dividerli…

Né gl'insulti dei popolani di Saint Antoine, né la solare ed audace dolcezza di Diane…

Tutto scorreva tra loro.

Il suo André…era lì…era sempre lì…

Ed il cuore si acquietava ed il respiro tornava a scorrere…

Oscar non fiatò.

Nella mano sinistra, ancora nascosto nel taschino della giacca, girò e rigirò il foglietto.

 _Solo per questa notte, ti prego, resta con me -_ si disse piano.

Come una donna che chiede solo di non essere sola e che vuole avere per sé un frammento di consolazione, nera, furiosa…

Un frammento di sé stessa custodito nel corpo di un altro.

Una donna qualsiasi che combatte con le sue armi dissolte per ciò che le appartiene…

André le apparteneva…

Il freddo li accolse entrambi, in silenzio.

D'istinto André aveva chiesto di poterla accompagnare in quella ronda notturna.

D'impeto lei aveva acconsentito e ora cavalcavano assieme verso la Basse – Gêole.

Un tragitto breve, intenso, freddo e caldo, pieno e leggero…

Un tragitto come ne avevano affrontati mille nel loro passato, quasi in esso entrambi volessero ritrovare una parte di sé e sentirsi di nuovo vicini, seppure muti, ciascuno nei propri pensieri, immancabilmente distanti da quelli dell'altro.

Su entrambi il peso del tempo che scorreva e degli eventi che si susseguivano…

Lui l'amava.

E lei voleva ascoltarlo quell'amore, attraverso i gesti, gli sguardi i silenzi che un tempo non aveva saputo cogliere e che adesso invece voleva disperatamente scovare…

Aveva paura Oscar di non sentirlo più come un tempo e allora si sforzava di pensarlo in modo nuovo, perché l'André di un tempo forse non c'era più.

Sì…

Adesso lei avrebbe voluto ascoltare nel silenzio di André, il silenzio dedicato a lei, a lei sola, e a nessun'altra.

Chissà s'essi erano ancora lì, insinuati nelle pieghe della coltre lugubre della città che li accoglieva altrettanto silenziosa e quasi li avrebbe inghiottiti, attraverso straducole buie e fredde dal sentore vagamente antico e sporco, se non fosse stato per gli ordini che essi apprestavano ad adempiere.

Oscar sollevò lo sguardo avanti a sé.

Dal limitare di Pount au Change s'intravedevano le deboli luci dello Chatelet.

Tutto appariva tranquillo, distante, apatico, noioso, uguale a sé stesso.

La discesa nella cella venne accompagnata dai suoni secchi dei tacchi che scattavano sull'attenti al passaggio del Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia,

Un guizzo dello sguardo per cercare colui che stava là dentro e le dita si appoggiarono alle sbarre fredde e arrugginite in ascolto di un rumore, un suono, un fruscio, un respiro che desse la prova della presenza dell'uomo che vi era rinchiuso.

L'assurda idea che fosse colui che aveva intravisto lassù, sul tetto dell'Entrague…

E che davvero ci fosse stato qualcuno, lassù, sul tetto dell'Entrague, oltre a lei e la povera Mimose.

"Questa sera il prigioniero ha deciso di starsene zitto!" – esordì un soldato entrando nella stanza e mettendosi sull'attenti – "Nessuna strana…preghiera!".

L'uomo rise forte e Oscar si soffermò stranita dal curioso termine che l'altro aveva utilizzato.

"Preghiera?" – replicò.

"Oh…chissà che diavolo ha nella testa quello…non so quante volte durante il giorno e durante la notte lo abbiamo sentito dir Messa!".

Oscar non rispose tentando di comprendere.

Il soldato percepì il nervosismo del suo superiore e cercò di essere più preciso.

"Ma sì…comandante…ricordate quella volta? C'eravate anche voi…quello si era messo a ripetere parole senza senso….e il povero Moredieu aveva cercato di farlo smettere. Poveretto…quell'esplosione al Louvre…che disgrazia…".

Oscar si contrasse al ricordo di quel giorno…

Iniziò a camminare su e giù per la stanza, mentre ascoltava il frusciare del mantello sulla paglia a terra ed osservava il pavimento.

Dall'inferriata verso l'uscita notò una specie di corridoio sgombro dalla paglia, sorprendentemente pulito, seppure il prigioniero doveva esserci passato che pochissime volte, almeno quelle necessarie per essere portato a Palace de Justice.

"L'uomo che deve radere il prigioniero verrà domattina molto presto…" – continuò il soldato.

"Bene…tenete gli occhi aperti…".

Oscar uscì e nella testa le parole del soldato ed il suono di quelle strane preghiere che per alcuni istanti anche lei aveva ascoltato quando era arrivata giorni addietro alla Basse - Gêole.

E nell'istante successivo si aprì come una voragine il ricordo di André che l'afferrava e la trascinava con forza lontano da quelle sbarre che avevano tremato di nuovo come percosse dalla presenza di un essere che era in realtà molto diverso da quello che lei aveva osservato immobile ed impassibile durante il processo.

Quell'abbraccio…

La mente era colma di quell'abbraccio e del corpo di André che si espandevano adesso dentro di lei…

Ora voleva, disperatamente, averlo, per sé sola.

Voleva avere André tutto, e voleva avere quella parte di lui dove si trovava lei e che lei aveva rifiutato.

 _Io ho voluto allontanare te e quella parte di te che rifletteva me stessa…_

 _Io ho paura…_

Per la prima volta se lo disse Oscar…

Che aveva paura e che non aveva più paura di dirselo e…

André accanto a lei era silenzioso.

Un silenzio così diverso da quelli che un tempo li legavano.

La richiesta di Diane, lei, e ciò che lei era diventata, era saldamente chiusa nella giacca dell'uniforme.

Le parole di André la riportarono alla realtà.

Il destino avrebbe seguito il suo corso, nonostante la sua debole opposizione…

Come donna non valeva un granché.

"Oscar ascolta…se non c'è altro e pensi di rientrare io proseguirei…" – disse André.

L'altro André…non il suo André…

Lei lo voleva.

E voleva sapere…

"Andrai da lei? Da Diane?" – chiese Oscar quasi sorprendendosi dell'istintiva richiesta che sfilò come lama a tagliare il destino.

"Cosa?" – balbettò lui.

Nella testa l'affermazione sulla sua libertà che, per la secondo volta, gli era stata sbattuta in faccia a mezzo della maldestra intercessione di Alain.

E poi Saint Antoine…

E la richiesta gelida che freddamente André le aveva riversato addosso, chiedendole di non parlare e di non esporsi all'affermazione di un sentimento che fosse dettato dalla paura, solo dalla paura d'aver rischiato di perderlo.

Se era libero, non le doveva niente, e allora non aveva senso girarci tanto attorno.

"Voglio solo accertarmi che stia bene…" – disse André con tono basso.

Non ci riusciva proprio a spingersi oltre…

Oscar sollevò lo sguardo verso André.

Lo guardò e lui guardò lei…

L'accenno a Diane non poteva essere casuale.

Tutti e due lo sapevano.

Un tuffo al cuore…

Proprio in quella casa Diane aveva avuto la disavventura di incrociare l'uomo che adesso pareva aver suscitato le simpatie della giovane…

E Oscar era stata troppo presa da sé stessa per accorgersi che qualcosa non tornava in quella faccenda.

Aveva messo a tacere il proprio istinto istinto, sopraffatto dal suo desiderio di avere André per sé, quella sera, come un tempo, come per saggiare e provare a sé stessa che la vicinanza con Diane non fosse poi così importante.

Le parole di André, la sua preoccupazione per Diane smentivano le sue speranze.

Si sentì meschina ed egoista e…

"Sei stata tu a scrivere i biglietti per Diane vero? Quelli che poi Mòse faceva avere ad Alain…alcuni li ho ricevuti anch'io quando lui non c'era. Ho riconosciuto la tua grafia…Alain me lo ha chiesto…" – chiese André in tono quasi rassegnato.

C'era arrivato da solo a quella conclusione…

Il motivo di quel gesto al contrario era tutto da chiarire.

Oscar annuì silenziosa e il cuore si contrasse al pensiero che prima o poi qualcuno le avrebbe fatto quella domanda anche se non si sarebbe mai aspettata sarebbe stato proprio André.

Ora era lui, adesso, la persona più vicina a Diane.

Ormai il gioco era stato scoperto…

"Diane…la incontrai una sera a Palazzo Livrer. Aveva iniziato a lavorare da poco in quella casa…mi disse che aveva avuto dei problemi e io mi sono offerta di riaccompagnarla. Ma temevo che non sarebbe bastato e così ho fatto in modo che Alain fosse libero perché potesse starle accanto alla sera…".

"Che genere di problemi?" – chiese André senza girare tanto intorno alla faccenda.

Oscar strinse le redini.

I particolari riemergevano nella mente densi di dubbi e di vuoti e di...

"Mi ha detto di aver incontrato una persona che avrebbe voluto…da quel che mi ha detto penso volesse approfittarsi di lei…sì…violentarla e…".

André sussultò a quella rivelazione.

"Cosa? Non me ne ha mai parlato…e nemmeno Alain credo sappia nulla…".

"Diane aveva paura che suo fratello le vietasse di tornare in quella casa o che si scontrasse con qualcuno con il rischio di finire in galera…aveva bisogno di quel lavoro e così mi ha chiesto di non rivelare nulla. E io…io non ho potuto fare altro che consigliarle di non restare mai sola e poi perché non tornasse a casa da sola…ho fatto in modo che fosse Alain ad accompagnarla alla sera…".

La disavventura di Diane si perse nella nebbia della sera che saliva insinuandosi nelle straducole a lambire il viso e pungere la pelle.

"Poi ho saputo che anche tu…che tu l'accompagnavi a casa…".

La considerazione questa volta non uscì istintiva ma tesa e quasi accusatoria, seppure racchiusa in un timbro soffocato, uno spasmo di disperazione, perché era in essa che si era rivelato ciò che Oscar aveva sentito nascere dentro di sé.

E rodeva il fatto che fosse semplice gelosia, semplice istinto di voler mantenere lo status quo delle cose…

Sebbene fosse stata proprio lei, proprio lei a voler cambiare…

André rimase silenzioso colpito dall'affermazione racchiusa nella voce di lei, sfumata e bassa.

Affrettò il passo del cavallo per portarsi di fronte a lei ed osservare il suo viso, scuro, chiuso, basso, colpevole, incerto…

Lo vide quel volto, un poco nascosto sotto il cappuccio del mantello, la pelle bianca, appena rosata dal freddo, l'espressione incerta, timorosa.

André vide una donna accanto a sé, una donna scoperta, nuda, senza uniforme, disarmata, senza spada al fianco, incapace di reggere il cuore che batteva forte…

Afferrò le redini del cavallo di Oscar e le tirò forte verso di sé.

Gli animali si fermarono entrambi.

"Che intendi dire?".

Era chiaro ciò che aveva detto Oscar.

Non era una domanda, né un'affermazione di fatto.

Meno chiaro era ciò che lei sottintendeva sempre e che André, solo lui, aveva il pregio di carpire nelle parole di lei e soprattutto nel tono della voce…

"Allora?" – insistette lui e Oscar dovette volgere lo sguardo dall'altra parte perché così vicino lui l'avrebbe vista scoperta, nuda, disarmata, incapace di reggere il cuore che batteva ed il respiro che si fermava…

Nebbia leggera e sentore di legna arsa nei camini accolsero il corpo esile di Diane, mentre la giovane accostava piano la porta di servizio della casa dei Duchi de Livrer, per evitare che qualcuno si accorgesse che lei se ne stava andando, leggera, limpida, ingenua e sorpresa lei stessa della propria sottile incoscienza nel disubbidire agli ordini ed ai consigli di tutti.

Un piede a terra e la gonna sollevata appena per evitare si sporgasse di fango.

"Mademoiselle…".

Diane si sentì scoperta e si voltò di scatto, perché intorno non c'era nessuno e quindi quell'appellativo era per lei, solo per lei.

Una figura scura e massiccia parve emergere dal buio della strada avvicinadosi a lei, piano, e poco dopo, alla luce dell'unico e sparuto lampioncino, la giovane riconobbe un'uniforme.

La stessa indossata da suo fratello e da André e dagli altri Soldati della Guardia.

"Chi siete?".

"Sono un compagno di vostro fratello…" – esordì l'altro in tono asettico.

"Vi ha…vi ha mandato lui?" – continuò la giovane stringendosi nel mantello.

Diane aveva riconosciuto l'uniforme, ma l'istinto le comunicava un senso di pericolo che la costrinse ad arretrare e a non fidarsi.

"In un certo senso!" – esclamò l'altro passandosi il pollice sulla bocca e puntandole addosso uno sguardo cinico.

Diane indietreggiò ancora.

"Io…sono spiacente…ma non mi ricordo di voi…".

"Non fa niente…sono qui per accompagnarvi…qualcuno mi ha chiesto di farlo…".

"Chi? André?".

"Se la cosa può interessarvi direi di no! Ho saputo che era impegnato questa sera…".

Vincent Sabin si avvicinò di un altro passo verso Diane…

La porta di servizio di casa Livrer si aprì e Diane intravide la luce lontana e fece un passo per correre e rientrare e…

Diane era piccola, agile e leggera, ma non abbastanza.

Vincent Sabin era corpulento ma altrettanto agile.

Non ebbe nemmeno bisogno di afferrarla per non lascirsela sfuggire.

Gli bastò allungare una mano e sferrare un colpo feroce e secco al viso.

Diane s'immobilizzò colpita all'istante.

Nessun suono uscì dalla bocca, mentre Sabin gliela chiudeva con una mano e con l'altra afferrava la vita sottile della giovane e la chiudeva a sua volta in un abbraccio teso, trascinandola con sé, di peso, un peso leggero e perso, verso la strada che costeggiava Rue de Vaugirard.

Dalla piccola porta aperta dei Livrer uscì qualcuno, forse un domestico, correndo verso quel guizzo di gesti repentini e soffocati, intuendo la loro estraneità ai consueti movimenti dei passanti.

Scorse qualcuno che si allontanava, il passo lento e deciso anche se non agile.

Il vicolo buio e la mente annebbiata.

Diane si percepì chiusa, soffocata, immobile, stretta da qualcuno a qualcuno, incapace di opporsi e di scappare e di chiedere aiuto.

Il sapore aspro e pungente e amaro del sangue riempiva la gola e lei chiedeva disperatamente alle mani di opporsi, stringendo quel braccio a cui era aggrappata e che al tempo stesso la tratteneva, se non che di colpo si sentì scaraventata giù a terra, le mani in avanti per evitare di sbattere di nuovo la testa e le dita affondate nel fango sudicio del vicolo scuro.

Con un movimento istintivo a carponi tentò di sottrarsi all'incedere dell'ombra massiccia.

Nella testa solo quel pensiero freddo assieme alla paura che riempiva la gola e gli occhi di lacrime mentre di nuovo si sentiva afferrata e trattenuta e poi tirata indietro con uno strattone deciso…

Non riusciva a gridare, non riusciva a respirare.

Intuì con terrore che il colpo ricevuto doveva averla presa in faccia, forse alla bocca, e si portò una mano al collo, dove percepì sotto le dita il calore appiccicoso del sangue…

Voleva urlare Diane e scappare…

Nel silenzio i vestiti che si laceravano ed il freddo che s'impossessava della pelle aggredendola e penetrandola dentro fin nelle ossa…

Le mani trattenute in alto, oltre la testa con la sola forza di una mano, e la destra dell'uomo sul collo ed il respiro che diventava sempre più fino e la gola sempre più chiusa.

Anche gli occhi si chiusero, mentre i sensi abbandonavano i muscoli e Diane ne percepi l'inconfondibile indebolimento come se essi divenissero morbidi, lontani, incapaci non solo di reagire ma di muoversi addirittura di pochi gesti…

Non riuscì più a respirare.

Nella testa il suono di parole disgustose…

"Ho cominciato da te e poi anche quell'altra puttana farà la tua fine…".

Solo poche parole

Negli occhi il buio, mentre il freddo scendeva inesorabile ed infinito.

E sulla pelle l'alito di un sentore freddo e lontano che scorreva e che restituì finalmente un repentino sollievo.

Oscar era senza parole, immobile, mentre ascoltava la paura correrle nel sangue e la confusione rovesciata addosso, come un'onda gigantesca che l'avrebbe travolta.

Sollevò lo sguardo di fronte a sé, solo per accorgersi che quel percorso silenzioso, e solo a tratti interrotto dalle parole, li aveva condotti oltre Entrague, e, quasi istintivamente, verso Rue de Vaugirard.

La strada, ampia ma pur sempre periferica, pareva animata da un'isolita agitazione ch'ebbe il pregio di distoglierli dalla domanda di André a cui lei, istintivamente, avrebbe voluto rispondere, come una donna, come si sentiva ed era in quel momento.

Diverse persone parevano prese dall'angoscia e si aggiravano con lampade cieche andando e venenedo lungo la strada, percorrendone alcuni tratti, per poi ricongiungersi e confabulare sottovoce…

André fu il primo ad avvicinarsi…

"E' accaduto qualcosa?" – chiese tentando di capire il senso dell'agitazione.

"Monsieur non lo sappiamo. Un giovane ci ha detto di aver assistito ad una strana scena…si è spaventato. Ma non sa dire altro…".

"Ma cosa avrebbe visto di preciso?".

L'angoscia di André istintivamente salì.

"Che è successo?".

Oscar si affiancò ad André.

"Non lo so…nessuno lo sa di preciso…pare che…".

Nessun'altra spiegazione…

Se non che l'agitazione confusa ed ovattata lasciò addosso una sensazione incombente e sgradevole, come se qualcosa di grave fosse accaduto ma nessuno ne avesse ancora compreso la portata.

Oscar si staccò da gruppo ed istintivamente prese ad osservare verso ovest scrutando il buio riempito da tratti di nebbia gelata e densa, là dove Rue de Vaugirad si ricongiungeva a Place Saint Michel…

La via proseguiva scomparendo nella periferia più scura, lungo Rue d'Enfer verso l'Observatoure e La Barrier d'Enfer…

Luogo triste seppure risorto a nuova vita da quando ci venivano seppelliti i parigini che non avevano altro luogo in cui riposare e nemmeno i soldi necessari per indurre i frati ad accettarli a Les Innocentes.

 _Je suis le diable..._

André si ritrovò solo e guardandosi intorno non vide più Oscar.

Si maledisse, di nuovo, per l'incoscenza di lei, e per la propria incapacità di starle dietro, e per quella luce fioca che il suo occhio ben presto non avrebbe visto più.

Oscar cavalcava piano, sull'onda di una corrente fredda che pareva guidarla nemmeno lei sapeva verso cosa.

Non sapeva se fosse il suo istinto, o l'incapacità di cedere a sé stessa che ancora una volta l'avevano portata a sottrarsi al confronto con André.

Palace Luxembourg s'intravedeva a malapena da lontano, dietro di lei…

Davanti il buio più denso e chiuso era appena rischiarato dalle poche luci che sfidavano l'oscurità dalle casupole raccolte a gruppi, protette e circondate da muretti diroccati e ricoperti di edera e roseti ghiacciati e come morti.

Il freddo invadeva tutto ed il respiro caldo appannava lo sguardo sollevato un poco e nella testa il sentore ormai non più ignoto che le arrivava contro e la costringeva ad aguzzare la vista e a…

"Diavolo Oscar, ma è mai possibile che tu debba sempre sparire così!".

André le si affiancò ma lei non rispose.

L'aria pareva immersa in un silenzio surreale, assurdo per essere quello della prima campagna parigina.

Nulla pareva invaderlo, né il latrato di un cane, né il verso di una civetta…

Un soffio di vento…

 _Je suis le diable..._

 _Si tu veux faire un pacte avec moi, tu seras le plus adroit des serruriers, et tu pourras entreprendre tous les ouvrages que tu voudras…_

"Hai sentito?".

Oscar arrestò il cavallo.

L'animale si mostrò nervoso e scalciò svariate volte tanto che lei fu costretta a trattenere le redini per restare salda…

"Buono…" – tentò di calmarlo, accarezzando il collo, freddo e sudato.

"Che sta succedendo?".

Anche il cavallo di André pareva invaso da uno strano nervosismo.

 _Je suis le diable..._

Proprio come allora…

 _Notre Dame…_

 _Saint Sulpice…_

 _Palace de Justice…_

Oscar strinse la mano sull'elsa della spada, mentre con l'altra mantenne salde le redini e alla fine scese da cavallo alzando gli occhi al cielo per comprendere da chi o da dove arrivassero quelle parole sussurrate, eppure nettamente distinte nella nebbia che ora pareva salire dalla campagna avvolgendo ogni cosa intorno.

"Oscar...".

"Lo so André…c'è qualcuno qui…".

Non riuscì a terminare la frase perché movimenti lenti si dipanarono da un gruppo di case di campagna a ridosso di un piccolo convento.

Erano fluidi sebbene non lasciassero comprendere se fossero d'essere umano o d'animale…

Ma consentivano all'occhio di seguirli, quel tanto che bastava ad individuarli adesso scivolare verso alcuni edifici un poco fatiscenti e apparentemente vuoti.

Lumi giallognoli s'intravedevano dietro vetri ricamati da grigie ragnatele gelate…

Le stanze che ospitavano gli ispettori sovraintendenti delle cave…

L'ondeggiare all'unisono delle fiammelle accese e mosse debolmente impose il percorso...

"E' qui!".

"Oscar aspetta!".

André la vide correre via, lasciando le redini.

"Aspetta!" – le gridò lui scendendo da cavallo e andandole dietro.

Il buio avvolgeva le casupole diroccate e Oscar corse con gli occhi velocemente ai muri di confine, piuttosto alti e spogli e sbrecciati. Le mani si posarono sulle pietre consumate dalle intemperie, solleticate da tratti di muschio, e poi da rami spogli di rose appassite.

Le dita tastavano quella coltre scura apparentemente uniforme.

Le dita incontrarono come lei pensava le sbarre fredde di un cancello aperto che imboccò d'istinto.

Nelle orecchie la voce di André che la chiamava…

E davanti a sé dopo pochi passi una nuova porta ed un corridoio percorso a tentoni, perché era troppo buio.

La stanza con le lanterne…

D'istinto ne afferrò una…

Poi imboccò la prima scala e poi una seconda…

"Oscar, dannazione! Fermati!".

La voce di André la raggiungeva ma l'istinto seguiva la scia evanescente e potente, come il ferro viente attratto dal magnete.

"E' passato di qua! Lo sento…chiunque sia è passato di qua!".

L'istinto non sbagliava.

Le mani di André riuscirono ad acciuffarla e l'afferrarono e la tirarono a sé perché lì dentro non si poteva entrare, nessuno poteva avere accesso a quelle assurde gallerie che s'infilavano nel ventre nascosto di Parigi e finivano chissà dove e…

"Lasciami! E' qui ne sono sicura".

André la prese per le braccia.

"E' qui _chi_ maledizione?".

"Non lo so ma devo capire…".

Andrè tirò un respiro e…

"Almeno aspetta che cerchi un'altra torcia, una lanterna…io…non posso…".

"Perdonami André ma devo andare. Andrò da sola. Tu resta qui, lo so che per te è difficile…ma io non ho paura…".

Oscar sgusciò via liberandosi dalla presa, in una mano la piccola lanterna, e l'altra ferma sull'elsa della spada.

"Maledizione…al diavolo!" – imprecò lui che non riuscì a trattenerla – "Sono io che io paura per te. E' una vita che ho paura per te…".

André calciò a vuoto nell'aria e tornò indietro per cercare una torcia.

Recuperò una lanterna cieca, anche quelle utilizzate dai guardiani nei loro giri di perlustrazione.

E rimase quasi stranito quando, dopo averne accesa una ed imboccato di nuovo il corridoio che doveva aver preso Oscar e che continuava a scendere giù, si ritrovò in un atrio debolmente illuminato da cui si aprivano diversi cunicoli, ampi, con le pareti adeguatamente rinforzate da tronchi possenti che puntellavano il soffitto.

"Oscar…".

Tornò a chiamarla di nuovo tentando di comprendere quale strada avesse preso.

Nessuna risposta, nessun rumore, solo il circuito incrociato delle correnti d'aria che scivolavano dai cunicoli e si scontravano deboli al centro dell'atrio.

Ad Oscar parve di averlo sentito André che la chiamava ma lei, a sua volta, era come richiamata da quel sussurro insistente e teso che pareva guidarla e nemmeno sapeva se esso fosse nella sua testa, come si era sforzata di pensare tutte le volte con cui ci s'era scontrata, oppure se esso fosse reale e di conseguenza appartenesse a qualcuno confuso con il sibilo del vento che soffiava leggero lungo il cunicolo.

Si avvide che la strada si restringeva a mano a mano che procedeva, mentre sulle pareti, di tanto in tanto, si aprivano piccole stanze buie, apparentemente vuote.

Dovette fermarsi…

Dovette fermarsi per imprecare e darsi della pazza e dell'insensata…

Perché chiunque ci fosse là sotto, non poteva essere chi lei s'immaginava.

Il respiro si fece intenso mentre gli occhi faticavano ad abituarsi al buio gelato del cunicolo.

L'aria era umidamente carica del sentore acuto e selvaggio ed erboso della muffa e poi della terra smossa e fangosa e del legno asciutto e ruvido…

Tra i tanti sentori se ne impose uno, assurdamente insolito ma non certo per quel posto.

Sollevò la piccola lanterna e davanti a sé s'impose la parete beige traforata di ciottoli e pietre sparse. Il chiarore s'allungò all'interno dei pertugi…

Si affacciò sollevando ancora di più la lanterna fino a che gli occhi furono in grado di scorgere seppure a fatica forme tondeggianti disposte ordinatamente una sull'altra…

Una…

Due…

Tre…

Una sull'altra…

File e file di globi incisi da scavature orbitali e nasali e chicchi biancastri…

La luce s'intensificò fino a riportare l'alone chiaro di teschi grigiastri, sistemati con cura lungo tutta la parete…

L'istinto costrinse Oscar ad indietreggiare, perché nemmeno lei riuscì a reggere una simile vista nella prima sala e poi, dopo pochi passi, nella seconda, mentre la mente a poco a poco realizzava quella visione e perdeva a poco a poco la necessaria tensione a mantenere alta la guardia.

La mente e la coscienza non ressero tale spettacolo e la tensione che le aveva condotte là sotto.

La mente e la coscienza si opposero e si chiusero per impedire che quella visione le annientasse.

La mente e la coscienza si ritrovarono scoperte ed inermi assieme ai muscoli incapaci di reggere al colpo che in quel momento la colse e la scosse fino a trascinarla a terra, mentre la lanterna finiva lontano senza spegnersi tingendo la parete del suo chiarore diffuso e mosso.

Oscar si ritrasse contro il muro e fece per rialzarsi…

Si ritrovò schiacciata a terra, le mani bloccate e la spada lì, accanto a lei, impossibile da sollevare.

Il fodero piantato contro il terreno polveroso…

Percepì distintamente una presenza umana, il ginocchio puntato contro il suo stomaco ed il respiro incombente e caldo sul viso.

Non volle gridare…

Volle con tutte le sue forze provare ad opporsi a chiunque si trovasse di fronte.

Le unghie piantate a terra per far leva e scivolare verso il basso per caricare i muscoli delle gambe ed avvinghiarsi all'altro e trattenerlo lì come quello stava facendo con lei…

Non era perché fuggire non fosse mai stata la via preferibile per risolvere un problema ma perché adesso voleva sapere con chi diavolo aveva a che fare…

Anche se non saperlo rendeva tutto più difficile ed assurdo e pericoloso…

La manovra si rivelò utile solo in parte, perché lei si ritrovò a terra quasi distesa, ancora più schiacciata seppure riuscì ad assaggiare il corpo dell'altro per trascinarlo con sé…

E chiuderlo per trattenerlo ed impedirgli di rialzarsi.

L'azzardo della conoscenza però aveva un prezzo che il contraddittore non pareva intenzionato a corrispondere…

Le mani lasciarono le mani di lei e corsero al collo prendendo a stringerlo e chiudendo il respiro…

Le mani di lei corsero allora istintivamente al viso dell'altro e si piantarono nella carne e nella pelle per raggiungere gli occhi.

Un grido di rabbia costrinse l'avversario ad allentare la presa…

L'istante di sollievo e Oscar insinuò il gesto per sorprendere l'avversario che d'istinto avrebbe pensato che l'altra sarebbe indietreggiata per sottrarsi…

No, non si dava per vinta lei e…

Oscar afferrò il cappuccio calato sul volto per strapparlo e conoscere finalmente l'identità.

Sentì la stoffa sotto le dita chiuse e tirò con tutta la forza che aveva…

Il mantello sfilò da una parte ma l'uomo anziché ritrarsi per nascondersi nell'ombra del cunicolo si fece di nuovo sopra di lei, afferrando il colletto dell'uniforme ed avvicinandosi con il viso al suo viso.

I movimenti furono rapidi e pur intuendoli Oscar non riuscì a respingerli e di nuovo a terra si ritrovò uno sguardo azzurro e cupo piantato su di lei e riccioli chiari e luminosi, colpiti dal vago chiarore della lanterna, si allungarono in avanti coprendo in parte il volto.

Lo sguardo su di lei e Oscar sentì il respiro venire meno perché non poteva essere vero quello che stava accadendo…

"Mademoiselle…" – esordì l'altro in tono suadente e per nulla rabbioso – "Finalmente c'incontriamo…di nuovo…".

"Tu sei…" – balbettò Oscar immobile, pietrificata dalla visione impossibile da accettare.

L'altro la tratteneva a terra ma adesso non era costretto ad imprimere alcuna forza per tenerla lì, a terra, dato che lo stupore indotto dalla sua sola visione, doveva aver paralizzato i muscoli, come il veleno di un animale che con un semplice guizzo ha la meglio sull'avversario…

L'altro era di nuovo sopra di lei ma lei pareva quasi non vederlo perché la mente stava correndo come una forsennata a rimettere insieme i pezzi dell'assurda vicenda.

 _You are dangerous…_

Una risata lieve, di nuovo, il volto seminascosto sotto un cappuccio, uno sguardo chiaro e diretto, i capelli altrettanto chiari che s'intravedeva da sotto la stoffa…

 _Chi è il tuo padrone?_

Il giovane non disse altro, adagiandosi sopra di lei, immobile, il peso dissolto dall'incredulità della visione…

Oscar questa volta non ebbe il tempo di abituarsi alla presenza dell'altro perché l'altro corse alla sua bocca e la prese mordendo quasi le labbra per imporre ad esse di aprirsi e per entrare dentro la bocca e colmarla e raggiungerla come una lama che silenziosa e tagliente s'insinua nella carne e la scuote e la prende e l'annienta, trascinando con se la vita da cui essa è racchiusa.

Fu un brevissimo istante, che parve infinitamente lungo, quello da cui lei si lasciò prendere, immobile, mentre sentiva che doveva opporsi e ribellarsi e fuggire da quella presa…

Le mani si strinsero a graffiare la terra ammuffita e umida e poi si aprirono in un istintivo rifiuto di quell'assalto e la testa si voltò per sottrarsi all'altro.

Le mani annasparono nell'aria per riuscire ad afferrarlo invano.

Il giovane si ritrasse un poco indietro per tirarsi dietro anche lei, come fosse una bambola incapace di liberarsi e di avere movimenti autonomi…

L'ondeggiare del corpo, un ginocchio a terra e l'altra gamba a mò di leva, le mani di nuovo strette all'uniforme la sollevarono di peso in alto e Oscar si ritrovò in piedi schiacciata con il muro un poco ricurvo del cunicolo…

L'altro la sovrastava di poco, non doveva essere una persona molto alta…

"Ho compreso che ci tenevate a vedermi in faccia…e io vi accontento…".

Un altro colpo al cuore, Oscar si rammentò quando al processo aveva fissato insistentemente l'imputato, per vederlo e comprendere se esso fosse colui che aveva incontrato sul tetto dell'Entrague.

 _Non ha senso tutto questo…non può essere la stessa persona…come ha fatto a uscire dalla cella e poi a rientrare…_

Colmare di un senso disperato quelle domande e quei dubbi.

Tentò di colpire l'altro di nuovo in faccia, ma quello le sferrò un pugno allo stomaco e lei si ritrovò senza respiro e scivolò giù a terra, mentre la nausea saliva.

Cominciò a temere che non sarebbe riuscita a sfuggirgli…

Di nuovo la faccia a terra, questa volta schiacciata ed il respiro mescolato alla polvere umida…

Provò un'ultima volta a voltarsi e ad afferrare le braccia dell'altro, per piantarsi contro di esso e respingerlo.

In quello stesso istante Oscar sentì il peso sollevarsi per essere trascinato via e si sentì libera seppure oppressa dal dolore intenso che le toglieva il respiro.

Sollevò lo sguardo e intravide la sagoma di André che si era avventato sull'altro e l'aveva scaraventato via…

"André…".

Tentò di rialzarsi solo per vedere quell'ombra scura avventarsi non più su di lei ma su André adesso e tutti e due finivano a terra tentando di avere la meglio sull'altro e nel silenzio solo il respiro veloce frenetico e secco di quella lotta contro un nemico che lei non sapeva più individuare se conosciuto e meno.

La concessione di un unico istante per comprendere come poter aiutare André…

Raccolse la spada da terra ma si rese conto che il cunicolo era troppo stretto per muoversi con agilità e colpire l'altro.

Un altro colpo e vide l'ombra sollevarsi e gli occhi chiari puntati su di lei.

André era a terra…

L'altro tentò di nuovo d'avventarsi su di lei ma André si allungò afferrandolo per una gamba e trattenendolo…

E l'altro si ritrovò a terra…

"Oscar vattene…esci di qui" – le gridò André.

"No…non ti lascio…".

Di nuovo avvinghiati a divincolarsi e poi dividersi…

Il respiro veloce e poi un grido quasi disumano si perse nel cunicolo scuro…

Oscar si sentì trascinata via e di nuovo sbattuta contro la parete. La mano dell'uomo sul viso a chiuderle la bocca ed impedirle di respirare.

Se avesse voluto in un istante quello le avrebbe potuto spezzare il collo e…

La mano corse veloce al pugnale e Oscar lo estrasse e tentò di piantarlo nella pancia dell'altro.

Il giovane fece un guizzo all'indietro ritrovandosi di nuovo André addosso.

"André…".

Oscar li vide ancora avvinghiati, vicini, e di nuovo non potè fare nulla.

Poi una delle due ombre si staccò dall'altra che cadde a terra.

La prima si allungò verso il cunicolo e scomparve dentro di esso…

Senza respiro Oscar vide quel corpo a terra e si rialzò come poteva, mentre percepiva il sapore scuro e caldo del sangue e lo stomaco chiuso e le gambe che tremavano e fu su quel corpo…

"André…apri gli occhi…".

Era a terra, immobile e lei si chinò su di lui per sentire se respirava e se era vivo e sentì il cuore battere sotto le dita.

Raccolse la testa con le mani dietro la nuca e la sollevò un poco. Si avvicinò al viso di André fino a toccarlo, passando e ripassando con la sua fronte su quella di lui.

Era calda e sudata e il suo sentore s'imprimeva in lei, nelle narici, nelle dita che avevano preso a scorrere frenetiche su quel viso, mille volte osservato…

"Apri gli occhi…André…ti prego…".

Parole appena sussurrate…le mani strette al viso…

Un lieve colpo di tosse…

Il respiro che si acquietava.

Lentamente lo fece voltare su un fianco e lui tossì ancora e sputò a terra sangue che usciva dalla gola…

"André…che cosa ti ha fatto?".

Che importanza aveva…

André si aggrappò alle braccia di lei, le dita si strinsero mentre il viso si sollevava su quello di lei, lì, nel buio che per lui diventava ancora più buio…

"Stai bene?" – chiese lui.

Lei non rispose.

"Dannazione stai bene?" – gridò lui passandosi una mano sulla bocca.

"Sì…tu…ti prego…dimmi…".

"Stai bene!" - replicò André lasciandosi cadere a terra e stendendosi quasi e portandosi una mano alla fronte.

Il silenzio calò sui respiri…

André chiuse gli occhi, senza accorgersi che Oscar era ancora lì, su di lui, incapace di staccare lo sguardo da lui e quasi pareva nemmeno vederlo, immaginandoselo soltanto.

Gli prese di nuovo la testa, affondando le dita nei capelli e poi spostandole e prendendo ad accarezzare la pelle del viso, piano e poi con più foga, quasi rabbia e infine si fermò e tenne le mani sul viso e si chinò su di lui e chiese della sua bocca…

D'istinto volle quel respiro, quelle labbra umide e calde e rosse, come se solo da esse lei potesse trarre l'aria per respirare e la vita che ancora una volta lei aveva rischiato di perdere, lì, quella notte.

Non la sua...

Non poteva credere che la presenza di lui l'avesse colmata fino a quel punto, fino a rivelarle che lui esisteva dentro di lei, da tanto tempo, da sempre forse, e lei voleva solo averlo a quel punto…

Le labbra si chiusero su quelle di lui che lì a terra ascoltò quel contatto bruciante e teso e la bocca di lei che si apriva di nuovo e chiedeva della sua e le dita si chiudevano nei capelli, intrecciandosi ad essi…

Voleva avere lui…

Oscar voleva lui…

André allungò le braccia a sua volta e l'abbracciò chiudendola su di sé, affondando le dita nei capelli e stringendo quel corpo forte ed esile, incerto e potente, piegato dalla rabbia e dalla disperazione.

Nessuna parola mentre la bocca si riempiva della bocca dell'altro e dell'umore dell'altro e del sangue e poi si staccava solo per chiedere altra aria, altro coraggio, altra disperazione, altro intenso volere che fosse solo quello di avere ed aversi lì…

Un alito di vento più intenso ebbe la meglio sul debole chiarore della lanterna che si spense, ingoiando tutto nel buio intenso e compatto.

Nessuna luce, nessun rumore giungeva più a loro, mentre il battito del cuore si espandeva l'uno dentro il petto dell'altra e rimbombava e colmava i sensi e la gola e la paura scivolava intensa nelle mani.

Nessun pensiero, se non il desiderio che il sole non dovesse sorgere più e nessuno dei due ascoltasse più alcun rumore, alcuna voce, alcun impeto di vita che non fosse quello dell'altro.

Le dita si mossero veloci per cercare il calore intenso della pelle, senza dischiuderla al freddo della notte, mentre il buio avrebbe custodito i gesti che si animavano adesso intensi e scomposti, mentre il respiro continuava a sciogliersi e la bocca lambiva le labbra e scorreva su di esse per ascoltare di nuovo la consistenza e l'amaro sangue di quella lotta senza senso…

"Oscar…".

Solo il nome di lei uscì furtivo dalle labbra di André…

Era lei sì, lui la riconobbe dall'odore, dalla disperazione, dalla paura di non sapere perché…

E di perché forse non ce n'era nessuno.

Era lei, che adesso si ritraeva un poco e lui tornava a chiedere della sua bocca e le impediva di allontanarsi tenendo piano la testa tra le dita che sfioravano la pelle del viso e del collo e lui avrebbe voluto averla, anche se non sapeva perché stesse accadendo tutto così in fretta e così…

Un chiarore sempre più incombente si spanse sulle pareti avanzando dal fondo del cunicolo.

Una voce rude e netta chiedeva chi ci fosse a quell'ora là sotto.

Era proibito addentrarsi nei tunnel senza autorizzazione.

André si fermò mantenendo il viso di Oscar tra le mani, stretto, fermo.

L'unico occhio raccolse quel barlume di luce che avanzava per poter cogliere almeno un istante del viso di lei, gli occhi spalancati, l'azzurro cupo e spaventato e furioso, le labbra socchiuse, il respiro intenso…

Le dita si sporsero un poco su quelle labbra per raccogliere una minuscola goccia di sangue che caparbia si ostinava a macchiare la pelle.

Osservò il volto di Oscar e nel silenzio le chiese perché, perché l'avesse fatto…

Non ci fu alcuna risposta.

André si voltò per puntare un ginocchio a terra e si rialzò e poi aiutò lei ad alzarsi.

La spada nel fodero e tutti e due corsero via imboccando la strada che conduceva oltre, lontano da custode che continuava a seguirli piano.

Non era facile orientarsi alla Barrier d'Enfer…

Le pareti costellate di travi e casse grandi e più piccoli, qualcuna aperta a lasciar intravedere il contenuto macabro e grigio.

Le mani allacciate fino ad un altro atrio che pareva simile a quello imboccato all'ingresso.

Una corsa veloce e di nuovo l'aria fredda della notte li investì, e la nebbia pungente li avvolse, increduli e disorientati, riemersi da un antro infernale che non era riuscito a tenerli lì, seppure lì, soltanto lì, l'anima si era liberata al buio e aveva lasciato liberi i sensi e il desiderio…

Oscar si liberò della presa di André.

Istintivamente si mise a camminare, quasi a correre, per comprendere dove fossero. Non erano lontani dal primo ingresso da cui erano scesi nelle Catacombes…

"Oscar…aspetta…".

André le corse dietro.

"Aspetta…".

L'afferrò di nuovo per il braccio e lei quasi cadde all'indietro, esausta per quella battaglia e per quell'assalto che i suoi sensi avevano subito, lei incapace di fermarsi e adesso era lì anche lei a chiedersi perché e…

"Perché?" – fu l'unica parola che uscì dalla bocca di André.

Non c'e n'erano altre.

Oscar lo guardò come stranita…

Continuò a camminare e intravide i loro cavalli abbandonati davanti all'altro ingresso…

Nella testa un groviglio di sensazioni e incombente fra tutte quella d'aver raggiunto la certezza di sapere chi fosse colui che avevano incontrato là sotto.

Se lui era stato là sotto chi c'era in cella?

"Io…adesso non…devo andare André…devo tornare alla Basse – Gêole…temo che stia per accadere qualcosa di terribile…".

153


	24. La Seine Riviere

_**La Seine Riviere**_

Era buio pesto all'Hotel Entrague e Alain era intento a scrutare il soffitto della stanza.

Non era riuscito a chiudere occhio dopo la furiosa lite con André, dopo aver saputo che lui era da sempre innamorato di quella donna che adesso li comandava…

E che – anche se questo André non glielo aveva detto proprio esplicitamente - l'avrebbe amata sempre…

E soprattutto dopo aver convenuto con sé stesso che non gliene sarebbe fregato niente di quella storia.

Che André ci perdesse il senno per quella!

A quel punto Alain voleva solo che Diane ne restasse fuori e accidenti a sé a quando aveva pensato che quel bellimbusto potesse essere un buon partito per lei…

E dannata era stata quella calma compassata di André che l'aveva ingannato e gli aveva fatto credere che quello avesse buon sangue nelle vene.

L'aveva il sangue nelle vene quel figlio di puttana ma era sangue marcio, che sapeva di un sordito attaccamento ad una nobile che forse l'aveva usato come un burattino per tutti quegli anni, approfittando di quell'amore e di quella devozione che adesso ad Alain parevano falsi e cinici.

Per due volte quella aveva risposto che André era libero di fare ciò che voleva…

Ma André non ci voleva restare fuori da quella faccenda. André era un pazzo e un idiota e basta.

Diane…Diane doveva restare fuori da tutto quello…

"Cazzo…" – imprecò Alain scaraventando via le coperte e sedendosi sul letto - "Figlio di puttana d'un Grandier…e io ancora più idiota a credere che tu potessi imparare a voler bene ad una come mia sorella…se l'avessi saputo l'avrei fatta girare al largo da te…".

Si rammentò delle parole di Sabin.

 _Quello è sempre stato il tirapiedi del comandante…non ti consiglierei di lasciarlo girare attorno alla tua Diane. Farebbe qualsiasi cosa per quella donna…_

E invece Alain aveva permesso che accadesse proprio quello…

Era era chiaro che di André non ci si poteva fidare.

André era troppo coinvolto con quella donna per fare un passo contro di lei, che fosse cedere alle braccia di una puttana e farsi una bella scopata o decidere di accasarsi con una giovane come Diane o, addirittura, rivelare ciò che sapeva su quei dannati biglietti che Alain aveva mostrato ad André solo pochi giorni prima.

Alain estrasse i foglietti dalla tasca e li osservò di nuovo, tutti insieme.

La calligrafia era sempre la stessa, poche parole che lui aveva letto e riletto chissà quante volte.

"Adesso basta!" – gridò tra sé e sé alzandosi ed iniziando a vestirsi.

"Alain…" – biascicò Voltaire – "La finisci con questo casino? C'è gente che dorme qui…e tra poco dovremo alzarci tutti…io non mi voglio perdere lo spettacolo di Place de Greve…".

"Io esco…" – chiosò con rabbia Alain senza degnare l'altro di una replica.

La porta si chiuse con un tonfo.

"Imbecille…" – replicò Voltaire a quella mancanza di educazione.

Ma ormai anche lui era sveglio e i rintocchi che annunciavano il mattino gli imposero di alzarsi e di prepararsi.

Lasalle e Romanov gli andarono dietro.

Di André non si era saputo più nulla, dalla sera precedente, da quando Alain l'aveva visto uscire per seguire il comandante.

Ormai Alain non ci parlava più con André, da quando s'era scontrato con l'altro…

Ma lo scontro non era stato che uno sfogo alla rabbia della propria imbecillità.

C'era in sospeso la questione sulla sorte di Diane…

Che diavolo avrebbe fatto adesso se André si fosse tirato indietro?

No…

Che sarebbe accaduto se Diane non avesse accettato il rifiuto dell'altro?

Adesso la misura era colma e lui doveva trovare André e se fosse stato necessario gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare per quei suoi maledetti silenzi, per quell'inganno in cui aveva fatto cadere lui e forse anche la stessa Diane.

"Figlio di puttana" – si ripeteva Alain andando su e giù per il corridoio e sgranando lo sguardo folle...

Doveva agire con calma, perché André era sempre stato bravo a parlare, e lui non poteva più abbassare la guardia.

Quello avrebbe fatto di tutto per proteggere quella donna e se Alain avesse usato le maniere forti…

"Al diavolo…figlio di puttana…ti sarai sentito lusingato che una giovane come Diane ti sia corsa dietro. Ma tu niente! L'hai illusa e poi mi vieni a raccontare che sei sconvolto per quello che hai fatto a quella donna? Se scopro che quella ha a che fare con Diane e che tu non mi hai detto niente giuro che ammazzo te e lei…".

Parlava tra sé a voce alta Alain, infilandosi l'uniforme ed aggiustandosi la spada mentre era quasi al piano terra.

Albeggiava appena…

Dall'atrio dell'ingresso s'insinuò la solita corrente di aria fredda che ormai aveva imparato a riconoscere quando qualcuno, molto presto, varcava la soglia dell'hotel.

S'impietrì quasi Alain quando scorse una figura massiccia arrivare verso di lui e quasi cadere a terra, l'uniforme fradicia di fango ed il viso coperto di sangue.

"Vincent!".

Alain si precipitò verso di lui scendendo rapidamente le scale.

L'altro era a terra e tossiva e sputava sangue e pareva uscito da un combattimento contro un essere infernale che però gli aveva risparmiato solamente la vita.

Si contorceva cone una serpe infilzata.

E i lamenti si mescolavano ai grugniti di rabbia…

Il tono della voce era stranito, sconvolto, ma in esso s'insinuò finalmente, colto al balzo, nonostante lo stato in cui si trovasse, l'affondo finale al piano che il soldato aveva elaborato e che in parte era riuscito, in parte aveva preso una piega del tutto anomala e sconosciuta persino per lui.

"Che diavolo ti è successo?" – gli chiese Alain chinandosi su di lui.

"Mi dispiace Alain…".

"Ma che hai fatto? Chi ti ha conciato così?".

Alain era incredulo…

Uno come Vincent notoriamente piuttosto restio a cedere alla forza di un qualsiasi altro individuo e sempre pronto a menar le mani e ad andare fino in fondo anche a costo di far fuori l'avversario senza tanti scurpoli, se ne stava a terra, davanti a lui.

"Che ti è successo? Me lo vuoi dire?".

"Alain perdonami…non sono riuscito ad aiutarla…".

"Ad aiutare chi?".

Il viso di Alain si era fatto su quello dell'altro.

Le parole uscirono lente, ben scandite, perché colpissero nel segno.

"Diane…qualcuno ha preso Diane…".

Alain sentì il sangue fermarsi e diventare freddo all'improvviso.

"Diane…che cosa vuoi dire? Che le è successo?".

Afferrò l'altro per le braccia scuotendolo e piantandogli addosso uno sguardo furioso.

Dalle scale scendevano Lasalle e Voltaire…

Dall'ingresso dell'hotel entrò André.

Era solo…

Tutti si piantarono immobili attorno alla strana scena, riconoscendo Vincent e chiedendosi che diavolo avesse combinato per essere ridotto così.

"Ero in giro dalle parti di Rue de Vaugirard…ieri sera…e l'ho riconosciuta…ho riconosciuto Diane…tua sorella stava uscendo da una casa…".

"E allora?" – chiese Alain incalzandolo.

André anche lui s'impietrì al dipanarsi spezzato delle parole, gelidamente assonanti con la scena abbozzata la sera precedente in Rue de Vaugirard.

Vincent forse stava raccontando ciò che era accaduto.

Il nome di Diane…

Un guizzo della mente. André si era ripromesso di andare a trovarla, per parlarle e per chiarire il senso delle parole che lei gli aveva rivolto a Place de Justice quando si erano visti.

Perché alla fine di tutto…

Lui non era libero. Non lo sarebbe mai stato e Diane doveva saperlo…

Ma poi aveva incontrato Oscar…

E non era riuscito a staccarsi da lei, anelando ad immergersi ancora una volta in quei tragitti silenziosi, come quelli di un tempo, dispersi per le vie di Paris.

E poi alla Barrier d'Enfer…

Si passò le mani tra i capelli, stravolto…

Oscar, lei…

Lei…

Avrebbe voluto seguirla, ma lei…

 _Torna all'Entrague…torna a cercare Diane…io…_

Era sparita nella nebbia ovattata del mattino e André s'era detto che con Diane doveva chiarire tutto al più presto…

Rimase sulla porta ad ascoltare il racconto del soldataccio livido e malandato.

"Ho visto una persona che si avvicinava e…" – continuò Vincent Sabin.

"Vincent Sabin…ti giuro che se non parli ti ammazzo all'istante…qui…e se scopro che stai mentendo lo farò lo stesso…." – gridò Alain in preda alla rabbia ed alla disperazione.

"Senti idiota…credi che mi sia conciato così da solo?" – gli replicò l'altro strattonandolo via e tirandosi in piedi – "C'era una persona che si è avvicinata a lei…stavo per avvicinarmi anch'io per chiederle se aveva bisogno di aiuto…l'altro mi si è rivoltato contro. Ho lottato…e tu sai che quando c'è da menar le mani non mi tiro mai indietro…ma non c'è stato niente da fare. Quello mi ha ridotto così e quando mi sono ripreso Diane non c'era più…qualcuno l'ha presa…l'ha portata via…non c'era più ti dico!".

Alain era senza parole…

Si avventò contro Vincent afferrandolo per il collo dell'uniforme e spingendolo contro la parete della stanza. Ci si schiantarono quasi, entrambi mentre la voce di Alain aveva preso a tremare perché sperava dentro di sé che quello di Vincent fosse uno scherzo, un pessimo scherzo, una di quelle storie idiote che l'altro era solito inventarsi per dare addosso a qualcuno e colpirlo e ferirlo anche senza menar le mani.

"Che diavolo stai dicendo? Diane…".

La voce tremava, il corpo…

"Ti sto dicendo la verità maledizione!" – imprecò Vincen ansimando e puntandogli gli occhi addosso – "Ma ti posso dire chi ne sa qualcosa! Io…io lo so chi è stato…".

Alain si bloccò e così gli altri dietro di loro.

"Chiedilo a lui!" – gridò Vincent sollevando il dito contro André – "Chiedilo a lui e a quella puttana della sua padrona! Era lei che aveva preso di mira Diane…".

André si scosse a quelle parole.

"Non dire idiozie Vincent!" – gli replicò André severo – "Sono solo un mucchio di idiozie quelle che ti stai inventando…".

"Ah si?" – insistette Vincent in tono beffardo – "Tu conosci quella donna, da molto tempo…".

Vincent tornò con lo sguardo ad Alain.

Un altro affondo memore delle verità estorte alla piccola Mimose.

"Perché non gli mostri quei biglietti che Diane ti faceva portare all'Entrague da quella mocciosa che è sparita? Chiedigli se riconosce la scrittura!".

"L'ho già fatto" – rispose Alain – "E lui mi ha detto…".

Alain non terminò la frase.

Si voltò lentamente verso André estraendo contemporaneamente i biglietti dalla tasca.

Li allungò agitandoli davanti alla faccia dell'altro e poi gli si fece contro afferrandolo per la giacca dell'uniforme.

"Tu sai chi ha scritto questi vero?" – gli contesto furibondo con il tono di chi s'immaginava già l'esito – "Rispondimi!".

André rimase in silenzio.

Ora era certo che quei biglietti li aveva scritti Oscar.

"Sì…li ha scritti lei…" – disse piano – "C'è una ragione…".

Alain indietreggiò un poco e poi tentò di sferrare un pugno in viso ad Andrè che si scansò di poco allontanandosi.

"Maledizione Alain…ascoltami…".

"Tu mi hai mentito…l'hai sempre fatto per correre dietro a quella donna!" – gridò Alain in preda al panico.

Vincent s'insinuò abilmente nella breccia che si era creata tra gli altri due.

"Quello ti ha sempre mentito!" – rincarò – "E se vuoi saperlo Diane era in compagnia del comandante…quella notte in cui venne riaccompagnata a casa…l'ho saputo da poco…".

E infine l'affondo finale, disgustoso e tagliente.

"Si è divertita, come ha fatto con quella mocciosa, e poi ha deciso di far sparire i suoi passatempi…prima quella bambina e adesso Diane…".

André si avventò contro Vincent.

"Giuro che sarò io ad ammazzarti se non la smetti con queste idiozie!".

L'altro tirò su i pugni in segno di sfida…

"Fatti sotto…se non ti è bastata la lezione dell'altra volta…".

Alain si mise in mezzo facendosi contro André.

"Tu adesso devi dirmi quello che sai o giuro che ammazzo te all'istante…".

"E' lui…è lui quello che ha fatto in modo che Diane si fidasse di quella donna…non l'hai vista tua sorella?" – proseguiva Vincent tentando di disorientare la già confusa ed atterrita mente di Alain – "Lui l'ha fatta arrivare fino a quella donna e quella ci ha fatto quello che ha voluto…ieri sera ho visto cosa è accaduto…qualcuno si è avvicinato a Diane e l'ha afferrata e…deve essere stata quella donna per…per far sparire Diane!".

Tra due fuochi, atterrito dalle parole di Vincent e dall'urgenza di sapere che diavolo fosse accaduto a Diane e per opera di chi, Alain quasi tremava.

"Alain ascolta…" – replicò André – "Oscar non c'entra niente…lei ha solo cercato di aiutare Diane…adesso è più importante ritrovarla…".

"Sta continuando a mentire Alain!" – Vincent era dietro al soldato e soffiava sul fuoco – "Ti vuole confondere…non vuole che si arrivi a quella donna…ma era lei quella che scriveva i biglietti…".

"Li ha scritti per aiutare Diane…" – proseguì André, di nuovo, col fiato corto, tentando d'insinuarsi nello sproloquio di Vincent.

Ma il volto di Alain era come stranito, gli occhi aperti e incandescenti, il volto tirato ed il respiro corto.

Si fece di nuovo contro André.

L'afferrò per il collo, chiudendo le mani questa volta e sbattendolo contro il muro.

Gli altri soldati si precipitarono per fermarlo.

André si attaccò alle braccia dell'altro per tentare di fargli allentare la presa.

A fatica cercò di calmarlo.

"Alain…Oscar ha scritto quei biglietti perché voleva che tu riaccompagnassi a casa Diane alla sera…voleva proteggerla…come fai a credere alle parole di questo idiota!?".

Cinica fu la replica di Alain, per niente convinto dall'esordio di quella spiegazione.

"E di grazia perché avrebbe fatto questo? Che le importava di mia sorella?" – replicò sarcastico.

Non ce la faceva Alain a scorgere nel comportamento del suo comandante, una nobile che si divertiva a fare il soldato, un interesse lecito e giusto nei confronti di Diane.

Tutto s'era dannatamente compromesso, minato dal silenzio della sorella che mai aveva raccontato nulla di quella faccenda…

Tutto s'era marcito dall'analogo silenzio di André che non aveva rifiutato la compagnia di Diane e lei addirittura si era esposta spingendosi fino al punto d'affermare che lei gli voleva bene, ad André.

E quello se n'era uscito che amava quella donna, da una vita e che…

Non glielo aveva detto André…

Ma si capiva che André non avrebbe mai smesso di amarla…quella…quella…

E che diavolo aveva fatto credere a Diane allora?

E poi quel cenno, tanto inconsistente quanto dannato, là, in mezzo a Place Justice…

La luce quasi folle scorta negli occhi della piccola Diane…

Verso di lei, quella donna dannata, che non aveva mai detto nulla a nessuno di quello che era capitato a Diane…

E Diane…

Diane pareva così vicino a quella…

Non gli aveva detto niente!

Nessuno gli aveva detto niente e…

E dannazione lui non si era accorto di nulla.

Silenzi malefici che pesavano troppo in una complicità disgustosamente malata.

"Non m'incanti Grandier…lo so che ami quella donna e che faresti tutto per lei…anche proteggerla fino alla morte. Dimmi che cazzo ha combinato?" – riprese Alain.

"Diane ha rischiato di essere violentata nella casa dove lavorava…".

Le parole uscirono grevi…

Il racconto di Oscar adesso dilagava in tutta la sua rudezza.

"Violentata? Che diavolo stai dicendo? Lei non mi ha mai detto niente!" – gridò Alain spingendo l'altro contro il muro mentre le forze degli altri soldati faticavano a trattenerlo a stento.

"Per forza! Non vedi che stai facendo? Come avresti reagito se lo avessi saputo? L'avresti fatta andare via da quella casa e lei aveva bisogno di lavorare e poi aveva paura che tu avresti cercato quella persona e chissà cos'avresti combinato! Non voleva dirti niente…e Oscar, quando l'ha saputo, l'ha convinta a ideare la finzione dei biglietti perché tu andassi a prenderla alla sera e perché lei non restasse sola…".

"Tu lo sapevi? Lo sapevi? Rispondimi!" – ringhiò Alain con rabbia.

"L'ho saputo soltanto…ieri sera…".

"Ah!" – s'insinuò Vincent – "Proprio quando Diane è sparita! E chi confermerà questa storia? Diane?".

Alain si sentì morire dentro a quelle parole.

"Tu lo sapevi e non mi hai detto niente? E quella donna…anche lei…non mi ha detto niente? E se fosse stato proprio quel tizio a fare del male a Diane…e se invece quella maledetta del nostro comandante si fosse inventata questa storia?".

Alain si bloccò pietrificato dalle sue stesse parole che non parevano più concedergli via d'uscita.

Da qualsiasi parte la si guardasse quella storia era assurda e lui ormai non credeva più a niente.

L'urgenza di ritrovare Diane prevalse sulla necessità di comprendere cosa fosse accaduto.

Alain mollò la presa e André rimase appoggiato alla parete tentando di respirare.

"Alain…credimi…Oscar non c'entra…adesso la cosa più importante è trovare Diane…".

"Se non ritrovo Diane…giuro che questa volta vado fino in fondo…il comandante…quella donna… doveva dirmelo maledizione. Diane non era in grado di difendersi da sola…e comunque io non mi fido lo stesso…chi mi dice che questa storia non se la sia inventata quella…quella dannata per…".

"E fai bene Alain!" – lo incalzò Vincent – "Non devi credere a quello che sta dicendo…quello sta solo cercando di proteggere quella donna…".

Alain corse via, come un fulmine, seguito a ruota dagli altri soldati che a quel punto avevano compreso che l'unico obiettivo era ritrovare Diane.

André rimase alcuni istanti immobile esausto e stravolto da quanto stava accadendo.

Ormai era chiaro che la sparizione di Diane fosse collegata a quanto era accaduto la notte precedente, e forse era stata proprio la fase finale di un rapimento ciò che quel giovane fuori dalla casa dei Livrer aveva intravisto.

Uscì, di corsa, anche lui.

Doveva trovare Oscar, prima che la trovasse Alain.

Perché quando c'era di mezzo Diane, Alain perdeva letteralmente la testa…

E sarebbe stato capace di fare qualsiasi sciocchezza…

E Oscar era furiosa e disorientata.

E non sarebbe stata abbastanza lucida per affrontarlo…

"Torno alla Basse – Gêole…" – erano state le sue ultime parole quando si erano lasciati poco prima dell'alba.

Anzi, quando lei aveva avuto a mala pena il coraggio di guardarlo e poi era fuggita via.

E André non ne aveva voluto sapere e l'aveva afferrata per le braccia e l'aveva fermata e l'aveva costretta a guardarlo in faccia e a non fuggire più, come al suo solito.

"Perché?".

Non si riferiva alla Basse – Gêole.

Lui voleva sapere.

"André…sta accadendo qualcosa…io devo andare…non posso spiegarti…non adesso…".

"Voglio sapere perché l'hai fatto!" – le aveva gridato.

Nulla aveva più senso.

La continua replica dell'affermazione della sua libertà, rimarcata persino all'ennesima provocazione di Alain, e poi quel bacio, quel contatto rabbioso, preteso, cercato, e voluto con disperazione, si sarebbe detto, come a voler saggiare se il legame tra loro ci fosse ancora e non si fosse spezzato.

Ma era stata lei a voler sciogliere quel legame…

Oscar non aveva risposto.

Si era staccata da lui con rabbia.

"Ho avuto paura…" – aveva detto quasi con un filo di voce.

"Paura?".

Non bastava, André voleva di più. La paura nasce da tanti sentimenti…

Voleva sapere cosa si celasse dietro…

Oscar l'aveva allontanato ed era risalita a cavallo ed era corsa via.

Fuggire era sempre stata la sua scena migliore, quella in cui lei rendeva al meglio la sua interpretazione…

Fuggire per non cedere allo smarrimento dell'incertezza.

Fuggire…

I pensieri correvano veloci e più si sollevavano più si aggrovigliavano, perdendosi nei sentieri chiusi delle supposizioni e dei rimorsi.

L'aria era gelida, scura, ma pareva stranamente agitata da una sorta di tensione che si animava più ci si avvicinava allo Chatelet.

Erano solo le prime ore del mattino ma già diversi gruppi di persone erano per strada, forse per avviarsi a Place de Greve per poter avere una migliore visuale del palco.

Ma non era solo questo.

Alla sede della polizia di Parigi c'era una confusione indescrivibile.

Soldati che andavano e venivano, chi correndo, chi rientrando, chi ordinando ad altri di disperdersi e perlustrare le rive della Senna…

Pochi istanti e le grida raggiunsero Oscar che intravide la mole possente del palazzo emergere dalla nebbia che l'avvolgeva.

Era tornata allo Chatelet, voleva vedere in faccia il prigioniero e questa volta non si sarebbe fermata per nessuna ragione al mondo.

Quella notte lei l'aveva incontrato ne era certa e voleva comprendere come fosse riuscito ad uscire e…

Pochi istanti e Oscar si trovò di fronte uno scenario sconvolgente.

I soldati di sentinella si misero sull'attenti al suo passaggio.

In un angolo del corridoio che portava alle celle e poi giù dabbasso all'obitorio, se ne stava zitto e muto l'uomo che avrebbe dovuto aiutare il prigioniero a prepararsi prima dell'esecuzione.

Era stato lui a dare l'allarme quando, entrando nella cella, l'aveva trovata desolatamente vuota.

Del prigioniero non c'era più traccia mentre le guardie erano intente a chiedersi come avesse fatto quello ad evadere, visto che la cella era chiusa, inspiegabilmente chiusa e vuota. Le chiavi erano al loro posto e tutto era in ordine e…

"Comandante…non sappiamo cosa sia accaduto!".

Oscar si voltò d'istinto ritrovandosi davanti altri due soldati.

"Siamo venuti per dare il cambio ma…abbiamo trovato questo…".

L'onda beffarda del suo passo falso ora si mostrava in tutta la sua reale ambizione.

Quella di farla fuori…

"Siamo stati inviati dal Generale Bouillè a rinforzo della sorveglianza del prigioniero…".

Oscar restò immobile, come pietrificata, guardandosi intorno…

Il suo passo falso era lì, davanti a lei…

Altre grida dall'esterno richiamarono tutti fuori.

All'aria aperta, di nuovo fredda, cupa, appena mossa dall'andirivieni di guardie e da piccoli gruppi di passanti che si erano accorti dell'insolita agitazione che animava le mura dello Chatelet e si attorniavano incuriositi vicino al palazzo grigio e freddo, Oscar si fermò in attesa di comprendere come fosse stato possibile che quell'uomo fosse riuscito a fuggire e come mai la cella fosse vuota e…

"Come diavolo ha fatto a scappare? C'erano troppe guardie…come…".

Il suo passo falso, o forse il veleno di una vendetta che doveva annientare la sua volontà e piegare la sua esistenza al volere di altri…

"Devo trovarlo…".

Risalì a cavallo ordinando ai soldati di seguirla…

Parigi si stava risvegliando sotto un sole malato e freddo e ormai la notizia che il prigioniero, il demone di Avignone, era fuggito, si stava spargendo, portando con sé il suo carico di terrore e di rabbia.

La Senna era gonfia come ormai da giorni in quel periodo…

Le rive faticosamente strappate alle acque erano pericolosamente lambite da lugubri gorghi fangosi e viscidi, fin quasi ai camminamenti che parevano sarebbero stati inghiottiti in un attimo dalla corrente livida e scura.

La voce del fiume s'ingigantiva complice la piena ed era difficile perlustrare i pochi lembi di terra asciutti in cerca di un prigioniero che poteva essere ovunque.

Le voci avevano condotto i soldati lungo il fiume, perché in quel punto c'erano pertugi e camminamenti nascosti che potevano condurre ovunque e poi…

D'istinto Oscar s'intestardì verso l'Isle du Palais…

La folla di curiosi iniziava ad assieparsi lungo Quai de La Ferraille ou de la Megisserie e poi sulla sponda della Samaritaine, sopra Pont Neuf, mentre drappelli di soldati si sgranavano lungo i muri grigi che contenevano le acque per osservarne il profilo e scorgere ciò che sarebbe stato impossibile trovare.

 _Quai dell'Orloge_

 _La Conciergierie…_

 _Place Dauphine…_

S'era diretta là, seguendo il filo d'un inspiegabile istinto, là dove La Seine Riviere acquistava maggior forza, nel contorto abbraccio tra le correnti di Rive Droi e Rive Gauche che si ricongiungevano in un turbinio scuro e melmoso.

Era laggiù che la guidava la sua coscienza…

Laggiù dove tutto era cominciato…

 _La Basse Gêole…_

 _Notre Dame…_

 _Palace de Justice…_

Osservò i soldati intorno perlustrare i camminamenti e i lembi di terra risparmiati dal fango, anche se resi insidiosi e scivolosi…

L'ordine era di scovare chiunque non fosse di Parigi ed allertare locande e bordelli perché qualsiasi straniero venisse denunciato.

Non sarebbe stato difficile passar parola e ricercare colui che solo il giorno prima era stato visto da migliaia di persone, gli occhi fissi al demone immobile in mezzo alla sala di Palace de Justice, catturate dalla impassibilità fredda e distaccata del giovane.

Oscar iniziò a scendere i gradini che conducevano a Quai de Monfordus…

Chi diavolo s'era messa a cercare?

Un tizio dall'aspetto dannatamente colto e suadente, che aveva pronunciato due parole al processo e che adesso era là fuori, inspiegabilmente sgusciato via da una cella che non doveva contenere prigionieri ma che pure non poteva essere guscio così fragile da rendere possibile una fuga.

Nessuno l'aveva più visto.

Quando era fuggito…

I pensieri corsero altrove.

I fili si ricongiungevano e si compattavano uno accanto all'altro…

Labile ordito si rivelava intrecciato di una trama dapprima sfilacciata e povera e adesso sorprendentemente chiara e precisa, impossibile da scalfire persino dai colpi dell'illogicità e dell'assurdità del disegno.

Oscar si voltò, scorgendo la sommità delle torri mozze di Notre Dame illuminate dalla luce cristallina del mattino che avvolgeva le pietre scure e sporche a stagliarsi imponenti e massicce.

Chi diavolo aveva incontrato lassù il giorno della cerimonia augurale per i principi russi mentre s'era trovata a scansare in un moto di stupore l'ondeggiare di Emmanuel?

Arrivata in fondo alla scalinata, nella testa prese a rieccheggiare la sequenza macabra dei suoni acuti e blasfemi dei candelabri di Sulpice che s'abbattevano a terra uno dopo l'altro riempiendo la volta infinita della chiesa di echi ripetuti ed assordanti, mentre il respiro mozzato era sormontato dall'odore tagliente dell'incenso e da quel contatto feroce che s'era ripetuto quella stessa notte, laggiù, nell'inferno della Barrier…

Era la stessa persona allora…

Prese a fissare la corrente grigia e torbida e nelle mani le mani chiuse strette di quell'altro…

Si era persa dietro ad un fantasma, per ritrovarsi precipitata giù nella voragine d'un pensiero fisso.

Quello di un amore che si era dipanato silenzioso, come edera caparbia e splendente, che l'aveva presa ed allacciata a sé, mani e piedi e muscoli lì, lasciandola incapace di muoversi…

Si era ritrovata a volere senza discussione, senza alternativa, senza possibilità di scampo, quell'intenso sentire verso André…

Tutto mescolato e confuso e…

André era suo e…

Nessuno, nemmeno…

Diane…

Nemmeno lei doveva accostarsi a ciò che era suo.

Strinse i pugni, le mani erano libere dai guanti, di nuovo…

E di nuovo esse le restituirono il contatto, la pelle di lui, umida di sangue, languida, abbandonata, vinta dalla furia dei dannati di Saint Antoine, e allora sua, fatta propria…

Era solo sua e nessuno…

Nessuno poteva immaginarsi accanto a lui.

Lo sguardo percorse i piloni grigi del Pont Neuf di fronte a sé.

La brezza del mattino aveva spazzato via gli ultimi aliti nebbiosi e freddi e il cielo pareva aprirsi lasciando scorgere un lampo di cielo azzurro, intenso.

"Comandante…".

Si voltò di scatto intravedendo tra la folla assiepata la macchia indistinta di uniformi conosciute…

Soldati della Guardia stavano correndo giù verso Quai dell'Orloge, dove si trovava lei…

Tornò ad osservare la corrente proprio sotto il ponte, là dove l'acqua era riuscita a strappare alla terra il suo spessore.

Altre grida, lontane…

E poi sempre più vicine.

Grida di rabbia…

"Comandante Jarjayes!".

Ebbe a mala pena il tempo di voltarsi e intravedere Alain…

Ma non di reagire e comprendere…

Alain si avventò su di lei afferrandola e spingendola all'indietro.

Il colpo impresso ai muscoli dalla massicciata dura e fredda del pilone del ponte, il corpo quasi fosse stato un fuscello, i piedi affondati nella melma e la gola chiusa, stretta dalla mano sinistra del soldato.

La destra stringeva un coltello, livido, puntato alla gola….

Il delitto perfetto…

Il colpevole sbagliato.

"Dov'è Diane?" – urlò Alain spingendo la lama del coltello contro la gola.

Oscar tentò di respirare.

Una domanda senza senso.

Anche la sua mano corse al pugnale che portava alla cintura.

Alain spinse il coltello nella carne e la punta s'impresse rovente e lucida costringendola desistere allontanando la mano…

"Ecco…brava…" – sibilò Alain puntandole, lo sguardo feroce piantato addosso per rimarcare la netta superiorità di mezzi e d'intenti – "Se non mi rispondete subito giuro che questo ve lo pianto nel collo!".

"Di che diavolo stai parlando? Diane?".

"Di che diavolo sto parlando!?" – fece eco Alain sempre più sconvolto – "Dovete dirmelo voi comandante di che diavolo sto parlando! Voi dovete dirmi dov'è Diane e perché vi siete permessa di prenderla sotto al vostra custodia e perché vi siete permessa di alzare gli occhi su di lei?".

"Non so a cosa ti riferisci!".

"Ve lo dirò io …" – la incalzò Alain.

"Lasciala andare!".

La voce di André alle loro spalle fece sussultare Oscar, ma non Alain che rimase freddo, il pugnale puntato alla gola.

L'unico gesto di stizza fu trascinare Oscar avanti a sé, mantenendo ferma l'arma e andando con lo sguardo ad André.

Lui era davanti a loro, lo sguardo scuro, le dita strette alla pistola che puntava davanti a sé.

"Ma bravo…il nostro guercio! E cosa vorresti fare con quella? Ammazzare me o lei? Perché se ammazzi lei almeno saresti sicuro che questa non se ne andrebbe in giro a divertirsi!".

"Alain stai farneticando…non sai quello che dici…lasciala…Oscar non c'entra in questa storia…".

"Sì che c'entra maledizione!" – replicò Alain spingendo la lama.

Oscar sentì la punta penetrare dentro la carne e si ritrasse d'istinto, spingendosi verso Alain.

"Ah, allora anche voi avete paura di morire! Come sarà capitato a quella povera bambina…".

Attorno s'era radunata una folla impressionante di gente, ammutolita di fronte alla scena sorprendente...

Un Soldato della Guardia che teneva in pugno un ufficiale, forse un superiore, chissà per quale strana e sordida ragione, e poi un altro soldato, un altro Soldato della Guardia, che puntava una pistola contro i primi due, chiàà se il proprio compagno o l'ufficiale – la calca impediva di comprendere – con il rischio reale di colpire quelli che aveva davanti.

Che fosse un agguato, che fosse per difesa…

L'impatto silenzioso che aveva accolto l'immagine si andò via via esaurendo e adesso un mormorio sordo prese a sovrastare quello della corrente della Senna.

"Te lo ripeto…" – mormorò André – "Lasciala andare…".

I movimenti erano lenti, impercettibili…

André tentò d'avvicinarsi.

Oscar lo aveva di fronte e lo guardava e lo ascoltava e…

"Non so di cosa stai parlando Alain!" – esordì allora lei per tentare di distrarre il soldato.

Nella mente il dubbio evanescente d'un avvenimento terribile legato al desiderio pungente d'aver voluto André per sé, di fatto lasciando Diane senza protezione.

"Voi non lo sapete?" – replicò l'altro cinico – "Allora vi rinfresco la memoria…Diane è sparita…".

"Diane è…".

Il cuore prese a battere contraendosi…

Alain spinse di nuovo il pugnale.

"Voi non lo dovete nemmeno pronunciare il suo nome! Lei è sparita e voi lo sapete bene! Vincent l'ha vista ieri sera mentre qualcuno la trascinava via e poi mi ha detto che siate stata voi ad accompagniarla a casa una sera in carrozza e vi siete ben guardata dal rivelarmi che qualcuno aveva tentato di farle del male...".

"Alain…ascolta…era Diane che voleva così…io…".

"Voi avete scritto quei maledetti biglietti…voi vi siete intromessa e forse adesso comincio a capire perchè…magari non è stato per aiutare Diane…magari è stato perché v'interessava…".

"Alain tu sei pazzo!" – gridò Oscar in un impeto di rabbia.

"Sì…sì…lo ammetto. Sono stato un pazzo a pensare che uno come André potesse essere la persona giusta per Diane. E nemmeno lui credo lo abbia mai veramente pensato. Ma sta di fatto che Diane si era accorta di lui e a quanto pare lui le piaceva e probabilmente anche voi lo avete compreso e avete avuto paura di perderlo perché forse quell'imbecille si sarebbe deciso a lasciarvi perdere…voi e la vostra arroganza…che razza di legame è il vostro? Gliel'avevo detto mille volte a quello di lasciarvi perdere…nella testa e…nelle…".

Uno scarto di rabbia s'impresse nelle dita che tremavano e poi nel coltello.

"Voi avete fatto in modo che mia sorella sparisse! E' andata così? E' questa la ragione oppure ce n'è un'altra? Magari vi siete divertita con lei? Ditemi dov'è o giuro che vi ammazzo! Sono stato a casa nostra e lei non c'è…nessuno l'ha più vista…in compenso Vincent ha detto che qualcuno l'ha portata via…".

"Alain basta!" – gli fece eco Lasalle – "Io non posso credere che il nostro comandante abbia potuto fare del male a Diane…".

"Credi quello che vuoi Gerard…io so solo che quella bambina è sparita e lei è stata l'ultima a vederla viva. E adesso è sparita anche Diane e lei…lei c'entra qualcosa…".

Il colpevole sbagliato…

La folla aveva preso a rumoreggiare intensamente e caoticamente caricandosi di sdegno ed orrore alle parole gridate e poi amplificate dall'innata avversione verso i nobili, verso i militari…

Quelli si prendevano tutto, forti delle armi che esibivano strafottenti agli occhi della gente indifesa e misera per le vie della città.

Nessuno poteva nulla contro di loro e allora se quel soldato aveva avuto il coraggio d'incantonarne uno e di puntargli un coltello alla gola, ben doveva esserci una ragione!

I più curiosi o forse più incoscenti aveva preso a scendere giù dal pendio che degradava verso la Senna…

Le voci si sovrapponevano tra coloro che incitavano il soldato con il coltello a fargliela vedere a quell'ufficiale…

A farla finita.

E nemmeno sapevano che avesse fatto quell'ufficiale.

Altri gridavano di lasciar perdere e che non ne valeva la pena…

Incitamenti ed avvertimenti ed improperi e risate…

E sopra tutti le grida di quelli che avvertivano che stavano arrivando altri militari forse quelli della Guardia Reale e…

Un ondeggiamento più intenso fece cadere alcune persone sul fango.

Qualcuno iniziò ad urlare preso dal timore mentre altri ne approfittarono per scendere giù e stringersi attorno ai protagonisti della scena terribile.

Le intenzioni erano assolutamente sconosciute…

Assistere all'esecuzione sommaria più da vicino…

Parteciparvi, forse, per poi vantarsene in giro per la città…

Forse quelli volevano solo vedere il tutto da vicino, forse volevano dare una mano a quel soldato…

O forse avevano semplicemente riconosciuto i protagonisti di quella faccenda.

Il nome di Alain risuonò tra la folla che adesso gridava più forte…

Alain pensò davvero di averlo sentito il proprio nome, ma la mano se ne stava ferma lì, le dita stretta al coltello puntato al collo del comandante…

E Oscar, dentro di sé percepiva tutto al limite del surreale, incapace di muoversi, un coltello alla gola e il dubbio atroce che a Diane fosse accaduto qualcosa di terribile solo per colpa sua e del suo egoismo e del suo desiderio di avere André per sé, come un trofeo da rivendicare e da non cedere nelle mani di nessuno…

Se lei avesse lasciato andare André, forse a Diane non sarebbe accaduto nulla.

E allora poteva esser stato che quell'uomo, quello che aveva intravisto la sera prima, avesse fatto sparire Diane, proprio come poteva essere l'artefice della scomparsa della piccola Mimose?

Ogni pezzo di quella storia assurda stava andando al suo posto, lentamente…

"Allora volete parlare?" – chiese di nuovo Alain spazientito.

"Alain…stai dicendo…io non potrei mai fare del male a Diane…e non so dove sia…".

Il colpevole sbagliato….

Il colpevole sbagliato deve restare tale, senza concedere il tempo, nemmeno a lui, di arrivare alla verità. Non era necessario…

"Alain…".

Di nuovo il suo nome, gridato forte, più forte questa volta…

Una voce di donna e lui si voltò un istante per cercare il volto di quella voce in mezzo al marasma che s'era creato attorno…

Si accorse della folla vicinissima…

I visi cupi, stravolti, incandescenti al sentore di una giustizia sommaria a cui potevano partecipare lì, senza perciolo d'essere fermati od arrestati.

Alain ne percepì distintamente il fiato addosso rabbioso, esagitato, come se il suo gesto, seppure incomprensibile ai più, avesse dato la stura ad un odio profondo ed ancestrale che adesso scorreva livido negli occhi degli spettatori e tutti pareva volessero diventare protagonisti di quell'assalto, di quell'aggressione solo perché essa riguardava un nobile, un ufficiale…

E nessuno sapeva che avesse fatto…

"Alain…sono qui!".

Alain si voltò con tutto il corpo, allentando leggermente la presa.

Intravide la figura netta ed esile di Laure che si faceva strada tra la gente accalcata sul bordo di Quai dell'Horloge…

"Non venire qui dannazione!" – sibilò a voce bassa, tra i denti.

"Alain…aspetta! Voglio venire con te…ho capito sai…" – gridò Laure spingendo via quelli che le ostruivano la corsa.

"No…Laure…torna indietro!" – gridò lui protendendosi verso il muro e alzando lo sguardo.

Si ritrovò faccia a faccia con alcuni popolani armati di roncole e bastoni…

"Lascialo a noi quel nobilucolo…se sei arrivato a puntargli addosso un coltello vuol dire che deve averla combinata grossa!" – biascicò uno di quelli puntando addosso ad Alain uno sguardo truce.

"Andatevene, non è affar vostro!" – gli gridò contro lui.

"E chi te lo dice che tu puoi decidere se non è affar nostro'!" – lo rintuzzò l'altro allungando lo zoccolo sul fango ed alzando di poco il bastone – "Ti conviene spostarti…te sei un Soldato della Guardia…non sei nobile…quelli lasciali a noi…".

L'uomo fece per avvicinarsi…

Un colpo secco risuonò nell'aria fredda facendo sussultare la folla.

Il rumoreggiare rabbioso si traformò in un grido collettivo di paura.

André era fermo di fronte ad Alain.

Il silenzio rotto da uno sparo…

L'aria era limpida e rimase tale…

André osservò impietrito il volto di Alain, mentre il coltello gli scivolava dalla mano e nemmeno lui sapeva perché ma d'istinto fu costretto a chiudere le braccia e sorreggere quello che adesso non era più un corpo teso e forte, seppure immobile, bensì inerme come senza vita, mentre gli scivolava addosso e cadeva a terra e lui ne riconosceva il volto bianco, le labbra socchiuse ed il sangue che correva dalla tempia, lungo la guancia, bianca, giù, fino al collo, a confondersi con quello rosso e lucente della piccola ferita che lui stesso aveva inferto sulla pellei liscia del collo.

Non riuscì a comprendere Alain ma si ritrovò in ginocchio anche lui a stringere il corpo del suo comandante e poi come stranito corse al volto di André e lui era ancora lì, con la pistola puntata su di loro…

"André…hai sparato…" – balbettò stravolto.

L'altro scosse il capo…

 _No…_

"Non sono stato io…" – biascicò incredulo.

Eppure lui era lì, le dita strette al grilletto…

Dio…lui era lì ma non aveva sparato…

Oscar era a terra e…

Dalla folla si aprì un varco e il rumore aumentò e il moto disarmonico della gente impaurita s'impose sull'ansia degli istanti precedenti.

Gli uomini che si erano avvicinati in precedenza erano arretrati mentre qualcuno si era staccato dalla folla e aveva preso a scendere deciso chiamando il suo nome…

"Alain…".

Laure lo chiamava…

"No…non venire!" – ripetè Alain in ginocchio mentre tratteneva il corpo del comandante.

Avrebbe voluto cercare la figura della giovane tra la folla, ma gli occhi erano fissi a quelli del volto del comandante, gli occhi chiusi e la bocca dischiusa in una sorta di disarmonica sofferenza.

Laure non arretrò e continuò a scendere verso di lui terrorizzata.

Cadde una prima volta sul fango e poi si rialzò…

Si raddrizzò sgranando gli occhi verso di lui e facendo per muoversi…

Dietro di lei si aprì un varco…

Alain intravide sbucare le uniformi dei Soldati della Guardia Reale.

Continuò a stringere il corpo di Oscar Françoise de Jarjayes.

Gli pareva morta…

Era morta…

"Alain…".

Alain allentò la stretta e corse con lo sguardo verso Laure…

Si decise a rialzarsi, abbandonando il corpo, per correre incontro alla giovane e trascinarla via…

Da dietro la macchia indistinta delle uniformi s'imposero, i colori sgargianti, le mostrine, le baionette…

Un altro colpo questa volta ancora più netto del primo fece esplodere la paura tra la folla che iniziò a correre in tutte le direzioni.

Alain s'impietrì…

Lo sguardo avanti a sé a tentare di dissuadere Laure si voltò correndo alla figura di André.

Vide la pistola che lui teneva in mano solo poco prima cadere a terra.

Gli parve di vederlo ondeggiare come stranito, caparbio nel mantenersi in piedi…

Riconobbe tra i soldati che avanzavano quello che aveva visto spesso in compagnia del loro comandante…un ufficiale della Guardia Reale…

Girodel…gli pareva si chiamasse così…

Aveva la pistola alzata…

Aveva sparato…verso André…

L'aveva colpito e poi aveva chiesto un'altra arma, carica anch'essa, e si dirigeva verso di lui e la pistola era sempre puntata sull'altro…

André era crollato a terra, anche lui…

Quel tarlo silenzioso e caparbio s'era insinuato fino a colpire il cuore e distruggere la coscienza. Lo voleva morto Victor Girodel quel servo che s'era permesso di alzare gli occhi su una donna nobile e distrarla e tenerla legata a sé, al nulla che poteva essere la vita di un servo…

Dannato servo…

Alain ascoltò di nuovo il grido di Laure che correva e lo chiamava e…

"Alain…".

Lui ebbe solo in tempo di gridarle di andarsene…

Di nuovo…

Il nome della giovane, ripetuto, si perse nel boato di grida che percorse quelli che ostinatamente s'erano rifatti verso la scena.

Laure non fece in tempo.

Un altro sparo…

Un altro ancora.

Il corpo giovane si contrasse, trafitto…

Il corpo afflosciato cadde a terra poco lontano dalla riva…

Alain si rialzò allora, d'istinto, andando verso di lei…

La vedeva davanti a sé…

"Stai fermo!" – fu l'ordine perentorio che si sentì arrivare alle spalle.

Lui non obbedì e s'inginocchiò a terra, tentando di scorgere il volto di Laure…

La chiamò una volta, una seconda volta…

La gente aveva preso a gridare di fronte a quella che appariva solo un'esecuzione sommaria e senza scrupoli, e neppure per liberare quell'ufficiale che ora era a terra e…

Oscar era a terra…

Le mani affondate nel fango, lambite dal freddo dell'acqua che saliva a tratti, gonfia e sorda.

L'odore putrido e gelato della corrente livida e scura che avanzava percepito avanti a sé, sempre più vicino…

La vista annebbiata dal sangue della ferita alla testa mentre il dolore incombente paralizzava i muscoli…

Lo sguardo e la mente e i muscoli fissi verso la figura di André…

Anche se non l'aveva visto cadere adesso lo osservava immobile e avrebbe voluto raggiungerlo, mentre l'acqua saliva veloce…

L'avrebbe trascinato via con sé…

Intravide Victor Girodel da lontano…

Avanzava…

Correva verso di lei, per raggiungerla…

Ed afferrarla e tenerla lì…

Sì, l'avrebbe fatto.

La Sein Riviere…

Un'onda…

Piena e morbida, si riversò sulla terra fradicia liberandosi dalla contenzione degli argini sfatti, andando a gremire altra terra, altro fango ed assieme ad essi i corpi di quelli che s'erano azzardati ad invadere il terreno innevato e gonfio e che giacevano lì, nel fango, immobili…

Un grido più acuto ondeggiò sollevandosi tra la folla.

Girodel si spinse in avanti…

Era lì, solo qualche istante prima…

L'aveva vista stretta a quel soldato che la teneva sotto tiro con un coltello…

E aveva visto André, quel dannato servo, puntare una pistola contro di lei.

E poi c'era stato quello sparo…

E lei era scivolata a terra…

Girodel aveva creduto fosse stato André a sparare e non aveva esitato a sparagli a sua volta.

Era vicino…

Ed era stato facile colpirlo.

Il respiro bloccato a sorreggere le poche forze rimaste e le mani ed un ginocchio puntati a terra per raggiungerlo ed afferrare la sua mano e tenerla più stretta che poteva, non per trattenere André dalla furia della corrente, ma per lasciarsi trascinare giù, con lui, perché Oscar non poteva lasciarlo, non così, non dopo quello che lei gli aveva fatto, non dopo che l'aveva voluto per sé e adesso sentiva che da niente e nessuno se lo sarebbe lasciato portare via…

Nemmeno alla Seine Riviere poteva permetterlo…

Girodel corse per afferrare lei…

La corrente sfilò sottile e potente e trascinò via i due corpi.

Girodel ebbe solo il tempo di scorgerla, un istante, mentre lei sollevava lo sguardo…

Lasalle e Voltaire gridarono, schizzando via come due lepri per risalire su verso Pont Neuf ed oltrepassare il pilone e tentare di afferrare i due corpi che vicini s'intravedevano trascinati via dalla corrente…

Romanov decise che quello spettacolo era troppo anche per lui e anche lui si mise a correre assieme agli altri afferrando al volo un lungo arpione* che se ne stava abbandonato su una misera barca portata all'asciutto per salvarla dalla piena del fiume.

Era con quegli arnesi che si ripescavano animali, persone e ogni resto galleggiante che avesse la disgrazia di finire nella Senna.

Tant'è che nella maggior parte dei casi se il malcapitato non moriva annegato era proprio il sistema poco ortodosso a lasciare segni devastanti sui corpi ripescati quando non addirittura ad uccidere coloro che venivano arpionati.

La pietra scura e fredda del pilone ostruì la visuale per alcuni istanti, ma la corrente era troppo veloce e non c'era tempo di fermarsi per comprendere che i due corpi erano già passati oltre Pont Neuf.

"A Pont Royal…" – gridò Lasalle correndo più che poteva e facendosi largo tra la folla che adesso si stava spostando dalla sponda opposta del ponte per seguire lo spettacolo terrificante.

Altri soldati si unirono al gruppo per arrivare prima possibile ai piloni di Pont Royal…

Le reti poste al limitare di Parigi, sulla Senna, avevano sempre raccolto cadaveri…

Perché mai nessuno, se non forse nella stagione estiva, era riuscito a sopravvivere alla piena del fiume lugubre e compatta nell'ingoiare qualsiasi malcapitato vi fosse caduto dentro.

Le dita strette alla stoffa…

Oscar sentiva solo quella nella mano destra, chiusa, attaccata all'uniforme di André.

La corrente nera toglieva la vista ed il respiro…

L'acqua sovrastò il viso.

Per alcuni istanti si ritrovò ingoiata dallla fanghiglia gelida e pungente che frustava i muscoli e li rattrappiva, togliendo il senso dell'orientamento e del tempo e dello spazio che scorrevano via…

Due volte finirono sott'acqua ma le dita non s'aprirono e rimasero salde, ancorate alla stoffa.

"Oscar…".

André la chiamò e lei si riebbe…

Sentì che anche lui voleva avvicinarsi e aggrapparsi a lei, per restare uniti, a galla…

Si tirarono l'un l'altro, avvicinandosi l'uno all'altra…

Solo i loro volti riuscivano ad osservare…

Nella corsa degli edifici che sfilavano via veloci, mentre tutto intorno pareva immerso in un turbine senz'aria e senza fine, comparvero da lontano le arcate di Pont Royal.

"Tieniti…" – gridò Oscar sforzandosi di intercettare il pilone centrale quasi completamente sommerso dall'acqua.

S'intravedeva la sponda del ponte quasi la si potesse toccare con la mano e quasi pareva si sarebbe potuto issarsi su in un istante.

Ma l'acqua reclamava il suo bottino e non li avrebbe lasciati andare facilmente.

Oscar sentì freddo ed il viso su quello di André.

Un istante soltanto e i due corpi si schiantarono contro il pilone e la pietra tonda sembrò quasi respingerli d'accordo col fiume, d'accordo col diavolo che pareva lì per riprenderseli in un istante.

André tentò di far presa con la mano sulla pietra livida da una parte e Oscar fece altrettanto ma la corrente insisteva su di loro, forza misteriosa che voleva piegare la resistenza e la caparbietà della vita.

"Oscar cerca di resistere…".

Lei lo guardò un istante e poi sollevò gli occhi e intravide le uniformi dei soldati che si assiepavano sul ponte e quasi pensò che se avesse allungato una mano quelli l'avrebbero tirata su…

Aveva paura Oscar che tutti e due non sarebbero riusciti ad issarli e lei vedeva i contorni scomparire a poco a poco e la voce di André si faceva sempre più lontana, come quando si chiamavano da bambini dopo che uno dei due si era nascosto così bene che l'altro pensava fosse scomparso nel nulla.

Lei non avrebbe avuto la forza di restare lì aggrappata ancora per molto…

Doveva scegliere…

Non poteva lasciare che lo facessero quegli uomini lassù.

Perché forse quelli avrebbero scelto lei, per senso del dovere, anche se la detestavano, anche se avrebbero voluto vederla morta.

Non poteva lasciar fare a loro…

E Oscar scelse.

"Ce la faccio André…" – sibilò con un filo di voce.

Lui si fidò di quelle parole…

Un istante e l'istante dopo vide le mani di lei aprirsi e lasciare la presa della pietra e lui d'istinto si allungò per riprenderla mentre gridava e vedeva la sua immagine scivolare dietro il pilone.

André si sporse per seguirla e un dolore intenso, una fitta atroce alla spalla lo fece finire sott'acqua mentre tentava di muoversi annaspando per riguadagnare la corrente e pareva non riuscirci più e il fiume denso lo ingoiava lo stesso…

"Tiralo su!" – gridò Lasalle mentre Voltaire si sporgeva per afferrare il corpo di André agganciato all'arpione che l'aveva preso alla spalla.

Pochi istanti per riuscire ad afferrarlo e l'arpione venne sganciato e Andrè si sentì sollevato, di poco, come un fuscello spezzato dal vento e inghiottito dalla tempesta.

 _Dio…no…non voglio…_

 _Devo tornare giù…Oscar…_

Se lo ripeteva dentro di sé André ma non riusciva a parlare in realtà, perché le parole erano state inghiottite dall'acqua e dal terrore e dal nulla di non riconoscere più nulla attorno a sé, se non lassù in alto, un pezzetto di cielo azzurro aperto e denso e chiaro, immensamente vuoto ora che la mente si chiudeva e si disfaceva al pensiero che lassù, su Pont Royal, c'era solo lui e Oscar invece era ancora là sotto.

Doveva essere ancora là ma nessuno dei suoi compagni si muoveva…

 _Andate giù, tornate giù… -_ avrebbe voluto gridare…- _Lei è ancora là. Non potete lasciarla laggiù…_

Il rumore cupo della Senna divenuto adesso eco lontano…

"Dai André resisti…".

Lasalle era su di lui e tentava di tenerlo sveglio.

"Hai una pallottola dentro la spalla Cristo…" – imprecò Voltaire mentre tentava di tenere giù a terra André che invece avrebbe voluto alzarsi e correre via.

Il rumore cupo della Senna venne sormontato da quello di cavalli lanciati al galoppo lungo il corso del fiume in direzione della strozzatura formata dall'Isle au Cignes dove le rive si stringevano e e dalle reti era possibile tentare di recuperare…

"Devo andare…" – ripetè André - "Oscar è ancora giù…".

"Calmati André…sono passati quelli della Guardia Reale…la tireranno fuori loro…ve…vedrai…ci riusciranno…" – balbettò Lasalle tenendolo giù.

Gerard osservò la corrente scura, appena velata da minuscole gocce che scivolavano sul pelo dell'acqua, compatta e dolente. Non si vedeva un'anima là in mezzo e lui si chiese come sarebbe stato possibile ritrovare quella donna, il comandante…

"Non posso restare qui…".

"André?" – Gerard lo chiamò.

"Lascia stare Lasalle…è svenuto…" – gli fece eco Voltaire – "Forse è meglio così. Dobbiamo portarlo in caserma…dobbiamo tirar fuori la pallottola…".

"Già…e ricucire le ferite!" – sibilò Romanov dietro di loro.

"Alzati!" – di nuovo l'ordine s'infranse contro la mole massiccia ed abbandonata del soldato piegato a terra sul corpo esile e leggero che abbracciava stretto.

Nessuna risposta.

Alain respirava piano, la coscienza spezzata ed il cuore immobile e le braccia chiuse a stringere il corpo di Laure, la sua Laure, che era lì, vicino a lui, fredda e perduta.

Alain le passò un mano sulla fronte per scostare i capelli…

La mano era sporca di fango…

"Dio…Laure…perdonami…sono uno stupido…ti ho sporcato…" – balbettava Alain – "Perdonami amore mio…Laure…guardami ti prego…".

La folla ammutolita era piegata anch'essa da quello spettacolo terribile.

Il soldato puntò il fucile alla schiena di Alain.

"Alzati o ti ammazzo qui!" – gli urlò di nuovo.

"Fallo pure…" – rispose Alain.

"Idiota!" – imprecò l'altro sferrandogli un colpo alla testa con il calcio della baionetta.

Alain non riuscì a percepire più nulla, se non la certezza devastante e sorda e spietata che Laure non c'era più e che anche Diane non c'era più.

Si sentì sollevato, percepiva il proprio corpo sbattuto e sentiva dentro di sé che se anche fosse morto non gliene sarebbe fregato più nulla.

Tutto il suo mondo era morto…

Tutto.

Come strideva adesso quel cielo azzurro, intenso, aperto, che Alain scorse sopra di sé, gli occhi appena socchiusi, le mani legate, tentando di tenersi in equilibrio, disteso sul carretto che lo stava portando via.

Un grido disperato per liberarsi e un altro strattone alla corda lo riportò alla ragione.

"Stai buono!" – l'apostrofò un altro soldato – "Vedrai…ti passerà la voglia di piantare coltelli in faccia ai tuoi superiori…".

"Devo…lasciatemi andare…" – continuava Alain in preda alla disperazione – "Devo trovare Diane…e…Laure…".

Nessuno dei soldati che lo scortava si degnò di rispondergli.

Non valeva la pena.

Era un semplice Soldato della Guardia quello che avevano avuto l'ordine di catturare e condurre in una cella, al sicuro.

L'altro ordine era di scovare anche quello che era stato tirato su dalla Senna, al Pont Royal e ch'era finito chissà dove.

"Generale Bouillè!".

La voce del Generale Jarjayes risuonò imperiosa nella stanza cupa, in aperta dissonaza alla consueta calma con cui il secondo era solito rivolgersi al primo.

Un pugno sbattuto con forza sul tavolo.

Alla finestra, la sagoma dell'altro, appena oscurata dalla luce del tramonto che si rifletteva sui vetri freddi e sporchi, non si mosse e neppure pareva che l'ufficiale stesse respirando, scuro in volto.

Bouillé non rispose immediatamente.

Tirò un respiro fondo, come per trovare le parole, come per comprendere, anche lui, nella sua rabbia che diavolo fosse mai accaduto.

"Generale Bouillè" – tuonò l'altro – "Dov'è mia figlia?".

L'appellativo usato da Jarjayes la diceva lunga sullo stato d'animo e sulla tensione che regnava nella testa del padre di Oscar.

Raramente Jarjayes si era spinto fino a quel punto.

"Non so cosa dire…" – mormorò Bouillé voltandosi finalmente – "Le cose non sarebbero dovute andare così. Io non capisco…".

La porta si aprì, senza che nessuno si annunciasse o bussasse.

Un pari grado o quasi era in quel momento il Maggiore Girodel che entrò come una furia.

"L'avete trovata?" – chiese il Generale Jarjayes.

"Generale…io…non…".

Il Maggiore Girodel mostrava un volto esterefatto e sconvolto e incredulo.

Jarjayes gli s'avventò contro: "Che cosa è successo la fuori? Dovete dirmelo maledizione? I patti non erano questi…".

"Generale…perdonatemi…l'ho persa di vista, un istante e la corrente…la corrente era molto forte…".

"Dio…ma come è potuto accadere? Eravamo d'accordo che vi avrei concesso la mano di mia figlia se voi l'aveste tenuta fuori da qualsiasi pericolo. Il disonore di non avere portato a termine il suo incarico era il solo modo per farla desistere…e l'unica via che vi avrei lasciato percorrere per farle abbandonare l'uniforme. Persino Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta era stata chiara…non doveva accadere nulla…e invece…".

"Generale Jarjayes…non dovete disperare…sono sicuro che i miei uomini la troveranno…non mi darò pace finchè non l'avremo trovata!" – replicò Girodel – "Ma vi prego…credetemi…là fuori è accaduto qualcosa di incomprensibile…":

"Che intendete dire?".

"Quando sono arrivato a Pont Neuf…Oscar…io ho visto un soldato che le puntava un coltello contro…".

"Contro di lei?".

"Sì…e poi c'era il vostro servo…".

Jarjayes era sempre più stravolto.

"André?".

Una specie di smorfia corse sul volto di Girodel.

Nemmeno lo voleva pronunciare quel nome. L'aveva capito che André era di troppo nella vita di Oscar…ma non aveva mai compreso perché e quale fosse il reale confine che li divideva o…

"Puntava una pistola contro di lei…e poi ho sentito uno sparo…".

"Che intendente dire Maggiore Girodel? Che André avrebbe sparato? Lui avrebbe sparato a mia figlia?" – il tono accusatorio, incredulo.

Una tesi impossibile da accettare, eppure Girodel non si scompose.

"Io credo sia stato lui…".

"Non è possibile. André non potrebbe mai farle del male!" – tuonò Jarjayes.

"Calmatevi Augustin…" – intervenne Bouillé – "Ci sono troppi punti oscuri in questa faccenda. E so per certo che molti Soldati della Guardia non vedevano di buon occhio il nuovo comandante…può anche essere…".

"Non lui…non André. E' impossibile…" – replicò Jarjayes incredulo.

"Generale…quell'uomo era sempre con lei…io…".

Jarjayes sbattè di nuovo il pugno sul tavolo.

"Io lo escludo! Dov'è adesso André?".

"Anche lui è caduto nella Senna…ma i suoi compagni sono riusciti a tirarlo fuori, a Pont Royal…non sappiamo dove l'hanno portato…io…credo di averlo colpito…".

Quella rivelazione lasciò senza parole il Generale Jarjayes.

"Voi l'avete colpito?".

"Aveva una pistola puntata contro vostra figlia! Avrei dovuto lasciarlo andare? Lui ha sparato…ne sono convinto…non so perché l'abbia fatto…ma sta di fatto che quella pistola era puntata contro di lei…non ho fatto in tempo ad evitare che lei venisse colpita…".

Il Generale Jarjayes fece un passo indietro, inevitabile di fronte a quello scenario, sempre più assurdo e sconvolgente.

"Anche lei…lei è stata colpita?".

Girodel tirò un sospiro.

Non aveva senso continuare e restare lì e perdere tempo…

Un deciso colpo alla porta impose a tutti i presenti di sospendere le reciproche rivendicazioni.

Un soldato entrò trafelato.

"Maggiore…abbiamo trovato quel soldato…quello che era caduto nella Senna…".

"Dov'era?" – si affrettò a chiedere l'ufficiale.

"Alla caserma in Rue de La Chasseu d'Antin…pare che i suoi compagni lo abbiano portato là…".

"Devo andare!" – s'impose il Generale Jarjayes guadagnando la porta – "Devo vederlo immediatamente…".

"No…non lì…" – l'interruppe Girodel – "I miei uomini hanno l'ordine di portare in cella tutti quelli che si trovavano vicino Place Dauphine…compreso il vostro servo…".

Jarjayes si bloccò e squadrò Girodel incredulo di fronte all'esito assurdo di quella giornata.

"E' una precauzione necessaria…" – si schernì l'altro – "Dopo quello che hanno trovato i miei uomini alla Basse – Gêole, non ci sarebbe da stupirsi se qualcun altro fosse stato l'artefice dell'evasione del prigioniero…".

Fu la volta di Bouillé a tirare un'imprecazione e a sbattere i pugni sul tavolo.

"Quel maledetto demone…non c'era più! I miei uomini…hanno trovato la cella vuota…questo significa che qualcun'altro l'ha fatto fuggire… per prendersi gioco di noi…e adesso neppure quello si trova più…".

Il cielo azzurro fuori avvolgeva la fredda Parigi in una morsa di gelo che scorreva lungo le strade, nei vicoli, nelle bettole…

S'insinuava assieme alla notizia che il demone di Avignone era sparito e quindi nessuna esecuzione si sarebbe tenuta a Place de Greve.

Madame La Nuit era seduta in un angolo delle Roses Blanches.

Il locale era vuoto, spoglio, spento. La donna aveva mandato fuori tutti, non voleva sentire nulla intorno a sé, lo sguardo immobile, scuro, gli occhi asciutti e furiosi, le mani strette e la mascella serrata.

Laure non c'era più.

Non era abituata a perdere le sue ragazze così, in quella maniera assurda, e per giunta per colpa di un sentimento che lei aveva sempre avversato.

Maledetto il giorno in cui Laure s'era innamorata di quel soldato.

Non l'avrebbe più permesso a nessuna delle sue ragazze.

Mai più.

* citazione dal "Delitto di Palace Saint Florentin" di Jean François Parot.

173


	25. La Bastille

_**La Seine Riviere**_

Era buio pesto all'Hotel Entrague e Alain era intento a scrutare il soffitto della stanza.

Non era riuscito a chiudere occhio dopo la furiosa lite con André, dopo aver saputo che lui era da sempre innamorato di quella donna che adesso li comandava…

E che – anche se questo André non glielo aveva detto proprio esplicitamente - l'avrebbe amata sempre…

E soprattutto dopo aver convenuto con sé stesso che non gliene sarebbe fregato niente di quella storia.

Che André ci perdesse il senno per quella!

A quel punto Alain voleva solo che Diane ne restasse fuori e accidenti a sé a quando aveva pensato che quel bellimbusto potesse essere un buon partito per lei…

E dannata era stata quella calma compassata di André che l'aveva ingannato e gli aveva fatto credere che quello avesse buon sangue nelle vene.

L'aveva il sangue nelle vene quel figlio di puttana ma era sangue marcio, che sapeva di un sordito attaccamento ad una nobile che forse l'aveva usato come un burattino per tutti quegli anni, approfittando di quell'amore e di quella devozione che adesso ad Alain parevano falsi e cinici.

Per due volte quella aveva risposto che André era libero di fare ciò che voleva…

Ma André non ci voleva restare fuori da quella faccenda. André era un pazzo e un idiota e basta.

Diane…Diane doveva restare fuori da tutto quello…

"Cazzo…" – imprecò Alain scaraventando via le coperte e sedendosi sul letto - "Figlio di puttana d'un Grandier…e io ancora più idiota a credere che tu potessi imparare a voler bene ad una come mia sorella…se l'avessi saputo l'avrei fatta girare al largo da te…".

Si rammentò delle parole di Sabin.

 _Quello è sempre stato il tirapiedi del comandante…non ti consiglierei di lasciarlo girare attorno alla tua Diane. Farebbe qualsiasi cosa per quella donna…_

E invece Alain aveva permesso che accadesse proprio quello…

Era era chiaro che di André non ci si poteva fidare.

André era troppo coinvolto con quella donna per fare un passo contro di lei, che fosse cedere alle braccia di una puttana e farsi una bella scopata o decidere di accasarsi con una giovane come Diane o, addirittura, rivelare ciò che sapeva su quei dannati biglietti che Alain aveva mostrato ad André solo pochi giorni prima.

Alain estrasse i foglietti dalla tasca e li osservò di nuovo, tutti insieme.

La calligrafia era sempre la stessa, poche parole che lui aveva letto e riletto chissà quante volte.

"Adesso basta!" – gridò tra sé e sé alzandosi ed iniziando a vestirsi.

"Alain…" – biascicò Voltaire – "La finisci con questo casino? C'è gente che dorme qui…e tra poco dovremo alzarci tutti…io non mi voglio perdere lo spettacolo di Place de Greve…".

"Io esco…" – chiosò con rabbia Alain senza degnare l'altro di una replica.

La porta si chiuse con un tonfo.

"Imbecille…" – replicò Voltaire a quella mancanza di educazione.

Ma ormai anche lui era sveglio e i rintocchi che annunciavano il mattino gli imposero di alzarsi e di prepararsi.

Lasalle e Romanov gli andarono dietro.

Di André non si era saputo più nulla, dalla sera precedente, da quando Alain l'aveva visto uscire per seguire il comandante.

Ormai Alain non ci parlava più con André, da quando s'era scontrato con l'altro…

Ma lo scontro non era stato che uno sfogo alla rabbia della propria imbecillità.

C'era in sospeso la questione sulla sorte di Diane…

Che diavolo avrebbe fatto adesso se André si fosse tirato indietro?

No…

Che sarebbe accaduto se Diane non avesse accettato il rifiuto dell'altro?

Adesso la misura era colma e lui doveva trovare André e se fosse stato necessario gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare per quei suoi maledetti silenzi, per quell'inganno in cui aveva fatto cadere lui e forse anche la stessa Diane.

"Figlio di puttana" – si ripeteva Alain andando su e giù per il corridoio e sgranando lo sguardo folle...

Doveva agire con calma, perché André era sempre stato bravo a parlare, e lui non poteva più abbassare la guardia.

Quello avrebbe fatto di tutto per proteggere quella donna e se Alain avesse usato le maniere forti…

"Al diavolo…figlio di puttana…ti sarai sentito lusingato che una giovane come Diane ti sia corsa dietro. Ma tu niente! L'hai illusa e poi mi vieni a raccontare che sei sconvolto per quello che hai fatto a quella donna? Se scopro che quella ha a che fare con Diane e che tu non mi hai detto niente giuro che ammazzo te e lei…".

Parlava tra sé a voce alta Alain, infilandosi l'uniforme ed aggiustandosi la spada mentre era quasi al piano terra.

Albeggiava appena…

Dall'atrio dell'ingresso s'insinuò la solita corrente di aria fredda che ormai aveva imparato a riconoscere quando qualcuno, molto presto, varcava la soglia dell'hotel.

S'impietrì quasi Alain quando scorse una figura massiccia arrivare verso di lui e quasi cadere a terra, l'uniforme fradicia di fango ed il viso coperto di sangue.

"Vincent!".

Alain si precipitò verso di lui scendendo rapidamente le scale.

L'altro era a terra e tossiva e sputava sangue e pareva uscito da un combattimento contro un essere infernale che però gli aveva risparmiato solamente la vita.

Si contorceva cone una serpe infilzata.

E i lamenti si mescolavano ai grugniti di rabbia…

Il tono della voce era stranito, sconvolto, ma in esso s'insinuò finalmente, colto al balzo, nonostante lo stato in cui si trovasse, l'affondo finale al piano che il soldato aveva elaborato e che in parte era riuscito, in parte aveva preso una piega del tutto anomala e sconosciuta persino per lui.

"Che diavolo ti è successo?" – gli chiese Alain chinandosi su di lui.

"Mi dispiace Alain…".

"Ma che hai fatto? Chi ti ha conciato così?".

Alain era incredulo…

Uno come Vincent notoriamente piuttosto restio a cedere alla forza di un qualsiasi altro individuo e sempre pronto a menar le mani e ad andare fino in fondo anche a costo di far fuori l'avversario senza tanti scurpoli, se ne stava a terra, davanti a lui.

"Che ti è successo? Me lo vuoi dire?".

"Alain perdonami…non sono riuscito ad aiutarla…".

"Ad aiutare chi?".

Il viso di Alain si era fatto su quello dell'altro.

Le parole uscirono lente, ben scandite, perché colpissero nel segno.

"Diane…qualcuno ha preso Diane…".

Alain sentì il sangue fermarsi e diventare freddo all'improvviso.

"Diane…che cosa vuoi dire? Che le è successo?".

Afferrò l'altro per le braccia scuotendolo e piantandogli addosso uno sguardo furioso.

Dalle scale scendevano Lasalle e Voltaire…

Dall'ingresso dell'hotel entrò André.

Era solo…

Tutti si piantarono immobili attorno alla strana scena, riconoscendo Vincent e chiedendosi che diavolo avesse combinato per essere ridotto così.

"Ero in giro dalle parti di Rue de Vaugirard…ieri sera…e l'ho riconosciuta…ho riconosciuto Diane…tua sorella stava uscendo da una casa…".

"E allora?" – chiese Alain incalzandolo.

André anche lui s'impietrì al dipanarsi spezzato delle parole, gelidamente assonanti con la scena abbozzata la sera precedente in Rue de Vaugirard.

Vincent forse stava raccontando ciò che era accaduto.

Il nome di Diane…

Un guizzo della mente. André si era ripromesso di andare a trovarla, per parlarle e per chiarire il senso delle parole che lei gli aveva rivolto a Place de Justice quando si erano visti.

Perché alla fine di tutto…

Lui non era libero. Non lo sarebbe mai stato e Diane doveva saperlo…

Ma poi aveva incontrato Oscar…

E non era riuscito a staccarsi da lei, anelando ad immergersi ancora una volta in quei tragitti silenziosi, come quelli di un tempo, dispersi per le vie di Paris.

E poi alla Barrier d'Enfer…

Si passò le mani tra i capelli, stravolto…

Oscar, lei…

Lei…

Avrebbe voluto seguirla, ma lei…

 _Torna all'Entrague…torna a cercare Diane…io…_

Era sparita nella nebbia ovattata del mattino e André s'era detto che con Diane doveva chiarire tutto al più presto…

Rimase sulla porta ad ascoltare il racconto del soldataccio livido e malandato.

"Ho visto una persona che si avvicinava e…" – continuò Vincent Sabin.

"Vincent Sabin…ti giuro che se non parli ti ammazzo all'istante…qui…e se scopro che stai mentendo lo farò lo stesso…." – gridò Alain in preda alla rabbia ed alla disperazione.

"Senti idiota…credi che mi sia conciato così da solo?" – gli replicò l'altro strattonandolo via e tirandosi in piedi – "C'era una persona che si è avvicinata a lei…stavo per avvicinarmi anch'io per chiederle se aveva bisogno di aiuto…l'altro mi si è rivoltato contro. Ho lottato…e tu sai che quando c'è da menar le mani non mi tiro mai indietro…ma non c'è stato niente da fare. Quello mi ha ridotto così e quando mi sono ripreso Diane non c'era più…qualcuno l'ha presa…l'ha portata via…non c'era più ti dico!".

Alain era senza parole…

Si avventò contro Vincent afferrandolo per il collo dell'uniforme e spingendolo contro la parete della stanza. Ci si schiantarono quasi, entrambi mentre la voce di Alain aveva preso a tremare perché sperava dentro di sé che quello di Vincent fosse uno scherzo, un pessimo scherzo, una di quelle storie idiote che l'altro era solito inventarsi per dare addosso a qualcuno e colpirlo e ferirlo anche senza menar le mani.

"Che diavolo stai dicendo? Diane…".

La voce tremava, il corpo…

"Ti sto dicendo la verità maledizione!" – imprecò Vincen ansimando e puntandogli gli occhi addosso – "Ma ti posso dire chi ne sa qualcosa! Io…io lo so chi è stato…".

Alain si bloccò e così gli altri dietro di loro.

"Chiedilo a lui!" – gridò Vincent sollevando il dito contro André – "Chiedilo a lui e a quella puttana della sua padrona! Era lei che aveva preso di mira Diane…".

André si scosse a quelle parole.

"Non dire idiozie Vincent!" – gli replicò André severo – "Sono solo un mucchio di idiozie quelle che ti stai inventando…".

"Ah si?" – insistette Vincent in tono beffardo – "Tu conosci quella donna, da molto tempo…".

Vincent tornò con lo sguardo ad Alain.

Un altro affondo memore delle verità estorte alla piccola Mimose.

"Perché non gli mostri quei biglietti che Diane ti faceva portare all'Entrague da quella mocciosa che è sparita? Chiedigli se riconosce la scrittura!".

"L'ho già fatto" – rispose Alain – "E lui mi ha detto…".

Alain non terminò la frase.

Si voltò lentamente verso André estraendo contemporaneamente i biglietti dalla tasca.

Li allungò agitandoli davanti alla faccia dell'altro e poi gli si fece contro afferrandolo per la giacca dell'uniforme.

"Tu sai chi ha scritto questi vero?" – gli contesto furibondo con il tono di chi s'immaginava già l'esito – "Rispondimi!".

André rimase in silenzio.

Ora era certo che quei biglietti li aveva scritti Oscar.

"Sì…li ha scritti lei…" – disse piano – "C'è una ragione…".

Alain indietreggiò un poco e poi tentò di sferrare un pugno in viso ad Andrè che si scansò di poco allontanandosi.

"Maledizione Alain…ascoltami…".

"Tu mi hai mentito…l'hai sempre fatto per correre dietro a quella donna!" – gridò Alain in preda al panico.

Vincent s'insinuò abilmente nella breccia che si era creata tra gli altri due.

"Quello ti ha sempre mentito!" – rincarò – "E se vuoi saperlo Diane era in compagnia del comandante…quella notte in cui venne riaccompagnata a casa…l'ho saputo da poco…".

E infine l'affondo finale, disgustoso e tagliente.

"Si è divertita, come ha fatto con quella mocciosa, e poi ha deciso di far sparire i suoi passatempi…prima quella bambina e adesso Diane…".

André si avventò contro Vincent.

"Giuro che sarò io ad ammazzarti se non la smetti con queste idiozie!".

L'altro tirò su i pugni in segno di sfida…

"Fatti sotto…se non ti è bastata la lezione dell'altra volta…".

Alain si mise in mezzo facendosi contro André.

"Tu adesso devi dirmi quello che sai o giuro che ammazzo te all'istante…".

"E' lui…è lui quello che ha fatto in modo che Diane si fidasse di quella donna…non l'hai vista tua sorella?" – proseguiva Vincent tentando di disorientare la già confusa ed atterrita mente di Alain – "Lui l'ha fatta arrivare fino a quella donna e quella ci ha fatto quello che ha voluto…ieri sera ho visto cosa è accaduto…qualcuno si è avvicinato a Diane e l'ha afferrata e…deve essere stata quella donna per…per far sparire Diane!".

Tra due fuochi, atterrito dalle parole di Vincent e dall'urgenza di sapere che diavolo fosse accaduto a Diane e per opera di chi, Alain quasi tremava.

"Alain ascolta…" – replicò André – "Oscar non c'entra niente…lei ha solo cercato di aiutare Diane…adesso è più importante ritrovarla…".

"Sta continuando a mentire Alain!" – Vincent era dietro al soldato e soffiava sul fuoco – "Ti vuole confondere…non vuole che si arrivi a quella donna…ma era lei quella che scriveva i biglietti…".

"Li ha scritti per aiutare Diane…" – proseguì André, di nuovo, col fiato corto, tentando d'insinuarsi nello sproloquio di Vincent.

Ma il volto di Alain era come stranito, gli occhi aperti e incandescenti, il volto tirato ed il respiro corto.

Si fece di nuovo contro André.

L'afferrò per il collo, chiudendo le mani questa volta e sbattendolo contro il muro.

Gli altri soldati si precipitarono per fermarlo.

André si attaccò alle braccia dell'altro per tentare di fargli allentare la presa.

A fatica cercò di calmarlo.

"Alain…Oscar ha scritto quei biglietti perché voleva che tu riaccompagnassi a casa Diane alla sera…voleva proteggerla…come fai a credere alle parole di questo idiota!?".

Cinica fu la replica di Alain, per niente convinto dall'esordio di quella spiegazione.

"E di grazia perché avrebbe fatto questo? Che le importava di mia sorella?" – replicò sarcastico.

Non ce la faceva Alain a scorgere nel comportamento del suo comandante, una nobile che si divertiva a fare il soldato, un interesse lecito e giusto nei confronti di Diane.

Tutto s'era dannatamente compromesso, minato dal silenzio della sorella che mai aveva raccontato nulla di quella faccenda…

Tutto s'era marcito dall'analogo silenzio di André che non aveva rifiutato la compagnia di Diane e lei addirittura si era esposta spingendosi fino al punto d'affermare che lei gli voleva bene, ad André.

E quello se n'era uscito che amava quella donna, da una vita e che…

Non glielo aveva detto André…

Ma si capiva che André non avrebbe mai smesso di amarla…quella…quella…

E che diavolo aveva fatto credere a Diane allora?

E poi quel cenno, tanto inconsistente quanto dannato, là, in mezzo a Place Justice…

La luce quasi folle scorta negli occhi della piccola Diane…

Verso di lei, quella donna dannata, che non aveva mai detto nulla a nessuno di quello che era capitato a Diane…

E Diane…

Diane pareva così vicino a quella…

Non gli aveva detto niente!

Nessuno gli aveva detto niente e…

E dannazione lui non si era accorto di nulla.

Silenzi malefici che pesavano troppo in una complicità disgustosamente malata.

"Non m'incanti Grandier…lo so che ami quella donna e che faresti tutto per lei…anche proteggerla fino alla morte. Dimmi che cazzo ha combinato?" – riprese Alain.

"Diane ha rischiato di essere violentata nella casa dove lavorava…".

Le parole uscirono grevi…

Il racconto di Oscar adesso dilagava in tutta la sua rudezza.

"Violentata? Che diavolo stai dicendo? Lei non mi ha mai detto niente!" – gridò Alain spingendo l'altro contro il muro mentre le forze degli altri soldati faticavano a trattenerlo a stento.

"Per forza! Non vedi che stai facendo? Come avresti reagito se lo avessi saputo? L'avresti fatta andare via da quella casa e lei aveva bisogno di lavorare e poi aveva paura che tu avresti cercato quella persona e chissà cos'avresti combinato! Non voleva dirti niente…e Oscar, quando l'ha saputo, l'ha convinta a ideare la finzione dei biglietti perché tu andassi a prenderla alla sera e perché lei non restasse sola…".

"Tu lo sapevi? Lo sapevi? Rispondimi!" – ringhiò Alain con rabbia.

"L'ho saputo soltanto…ieri sera…".

"Ah!" – s'insinuò Vincent – "Proprio quando Diane è sparita! E chi confermerà questa storia? Diane?".

Alain si sentì morire dentro a quelle parole.

"Tu lo sapevi e non mi hai detto niente? E quella donna…anche lei…non mi ha detto niente? E se fosse stato proprio quel tizio a fare del male a Diane…e se invece quella maledetta del nostro comandante si fosse inventata questa storia?".

Alain si bloccò pietrificato dalle sue stesse parole che non parevano più concedergli via d'uscita.

Da qualsiasi parte la si guardasse quella storia era assurda e lui ormai non credeva più a niente.

L'urgenza di ritrovare Diane prevalse sulla necessità di comprendere cosa fosse accaduto.

Alain mollò la presa e André rimase appoggiato alla parete tentando di respirare.

"Alain…credimi…Oscar non c'entra…adesso la cosa più importante è trovare Diane…".

"Se non ritrovo Diane…giuro che questa volta vado fino in fondo…il comandante…quella donna… doveva dirmelo maledizione. Diane non era in grado di difendersi da sola…e comunque io non mi fido lo stesso…chi mi dice che questa storia non se la sia inventata quella…quella dannata per…".

"E fai bene Alain!" – lo incalzò Vincent – "Non devi credere a quello che sta dicendo…quello sta solo cercando di proteggere quella donna…".

Alain corse via, come un fulmine, seguito a ruota dagli altri soldati che a quel punto avevano compreso che l'unico obiettivo era ritrovare Diane.

André rimase alcuni istanti immobile esausto e stravolto da quanto stava accadendo.

Ormai era chiaro che la sparizione di Diane fosse collegata a quanto era accaduto la notte precedente, e forse era stata proprio la fase finale di un rapimento ciò che quel giovane fuori dalla casa dei Livrer aveva intravisto.

Uscì, di corsa, anche lui.

Doveva trovare Oscar, prima che la trovasse Alain.

Perché quando c'era di mezzo Diane, Alain perdeva letteralmente la testa…

E sarebbe stato capace di fare qualsiasi sciocchezza…

E Oscar era furiosa e disorientata.

E non sarebbe stata abbastanza lucida per affrontarlo…

"Torno alla Basse – Gêole…" – erano state le sue ultime parole quando si erano lasciati poco prima dell'alba.

Anzi, quando lei aveva avuto a mala pena il coraggio di guardarlo e poi era fuggita via.

E André non ne aveva voluto sapere e l'aveva afferrata per le braccia e l'aveva fermata e l'aveva costretta a guardarlo in faccia e a non fuggire più, come al suo solito.

"Perché?".

Non si riferiva alla Basse – Gêole.

Lui voleva sapere.

"André…sta accadendo qualcosa…io devo andare…non posso spiegarti…non adesso…".

"Voglio sapere perché l'hai fatto!" – le aveva gridato.

Nulla aveva più senso.

La continua replica dell'affermazione della sua libertà, rimarcata persino all'ennesima provocazione di Alain, e poi quel bacio, quel contatto rabbioso, preteso, cercato, e voluto con disperazione, si sarebbe detto, come a voler saggiare se il legame tra loro ci fosse ancora e non si fosse spezzato.

Ma era stata lei a voler sciogliere quel legame…

Oscar non aveva risposto.

Si era staccata da lui con rabbia.

"Ho avuto paura…" – aveva detto quasi con un filo di voce.

"Paura?".

Non bastava, André voleva di più. La paura nasce da tanti sentimenti…

Voleva sapere cosa si celasse dietro…

Oscar l'aveva allontanato ed era risalita a cavallo ed era corsa via.

Fuggire era sempre stata la sua scena migliore, quella in cui lei rendeva al meglio la sua interpretazione…

Fuggire per non cedere allo smarrimento dell'incertezza.

Fuggire…

I pensieri correvano veloci e più si sollevavano più si aggrovigliavano, perdendosi nei sentieri chiusi delle supposizioni e dei rimorsi.

L'aria era gelida, scura, ma pareva stranamente agitata da una sorta di tensione che si animava più ci si avvicinava allo Chatelet.

Erano solo le prime ore del mattino ma già diversi gruppi di persone erano per strada, forse per avviarsi a Place de Greve per poter avere una migliore visuale del palco.

Ma non era solo questo.

Alla sede della polizia di Parigi c'era una confusione indescrivibile.

Soldati che andavano e venivano, chi correndo, chi rientrando, chi ordinando ad altri di disperdersi e perlustrare le rive della Senna…

Pochi istanti e le grida raggiunsero Oscar che intravide la mole possente del palazzo emergere dalla nebbia che l'avvolgeva.

Era tornata allo Chatelet, voleva vedere in faccia il prigioniero e questa volta non si sarebbe fermata per nessuna ragione al mondo.

Quella notte lei l'aveva incontrato ne era certa e voleva comprendere come fosse riuscito ad uscire e…

Pochi istanti e Oscar si trovò di fronte uno scenario sconvolgente.

I soldati di sentinella si misero sull'attenti al suo passaggio.

In un angolo del corridoio che portava alle celle e poi giù dabbasso all'obitorio, se ne stava zitto e muto l'uomo che avrebbe dovuto aiutare il prigioniero a prepararsi prima dell'esecuzione.

Era stato lui a dare l'allarme quando, entrando nella cella, l'aveva trovata desolatamente vuota.

Del prigioniero non c'era più traccia mentre le guardie erano intente a chiedersi come avesse fatto quello ad evadere, visto che la cella era chiusa, inspiegabilmente chiusa e vuota. Le chiavi erano al loro posto e tutto era in ordine e…

"Comandante…non sappiamo cosa sia accaduto!".

Oscar si voltò d'istinto ritrovandosi davanti altri due soldati.

"Siamo venuti per dare il cambio ma…abbiamo trovato questo…".

L'onda beffarda del suo passo falso ora si mostrava in tutta la sua reale ambizione.

Quella di farla fuori…

"Siamo stati inviati dal Generale Bouillè a rinforzo della sorveglianza del prigioniero…".

Oscar restò immobile, come pietrificata, guardandosi intorno…

Il suo passo falso era lì, davanti a lei…

Altre grida dall'esterno richiamarono tutti fuori.

All'aria aperta, di nuovo fredda, cupa, appena mossa dall'andirivieni di guardie e da piccoli gruppi di passanti che si erano accorti dell'insolita agitazione che animava le mura dello Chatelet e si attorniavano incuriositi vicino al palazzo grigio e freddo, Oscar si fermò in attesa di comprendere come fosse stato possibile che quell'uomo fosse riuscito a fuggire e come mai la cella fosse vuota e…

"Come diavolo ha fatto a scappare? C'erano troppe guardie…come…".

Il suo passo falso, o forse il veleno di una vendetta che doveva annientare la sua volontà e piegare la sua esistenza al volere di altri…

"Devo trovarlo…".

Risalì a cavallo ordinando ai soldati di seguirla…

Parigi si stava risvegliando sotto un sole malato e freddo e ormai la notizia che il prigioniero, il demone di Avignone, era fuggito, si stava spargendo, portando con sé il suo carico di terrore e di rabbia.

La Senna era gonfia come ormai da giorni in quel periodo…

Le rive faticosamente strappate alle acque erano pericolosamente lambite da lugubri gorghi fangosi e viscidi, fin quasi ai camminamenti che parevano sarebbero stati inghiottiti in un attimo dalla corrente livida e scura.

La voce del fiume s'ingigantiva complice la piena ed era difficile perlustrare i pochi lembi di terra asciutti in cerca di un prigioniero che poteva essere ovunque.

Le voci avevano condotto i soldati lungo il fiume, perché in quel punto c'erano pertugi e camminamenti nascosti che potevano condurre ovunque e poi…

D'istinto Oscar s'intestardì verso l'Isle du Palais…

La folla di curiosi iniziava ad assieparsi lungo Quai de La Ferraille ou de la Megisserie e poi sulla sponda della Samaritaine, sopra Pont Neuf, mentre drappelli di soldati si sgranavano lungo i muri grigi che contenevano le acque per osservarne il profilo e scorgere ciò che sarebbe stato impossibile trovare.

 _Quai dell'Orloge_

 _La Conciergierie…_

 _Place Dauphine…_

S'era diretta là, seguendo il filo d'un inspiegabile istinto, là dove La Seine Riviere acquistava maggior forza, nel contorto abbraccio tra le correnti di Rive Droi e Rive Gauche che si ricongiungevano in un turbinio scuro e melmoso.

Era laggiù che la guidava la sua coscienza…

Laggiù dove tutto era cominciato…

 _La Basse Gêole…_

 _Notre Dame…_

 _Palace de Justice…_

Osservò i soldati intorno perlustrare i camminamenti e i lembi di terra risparmiati dal fango, anche se resi insidiosi e scivolosi…

L'ordine era di scovare chiunque non fosse di Parigi ed allertare locande e bordelli perché qualsiasi straniero venisse denunciato.

Non sarebbe stato difficile passar parola e ricercare colui che solo il giorno prima era stato visto da migliaia di persone, gli occhi fissi al demone immobile in mezzo alla sala di Palace de Justice, catturate dalla impassibilità fredda e distaccata del giovane.

Oscar iniziò a scendere i gradini che conducevano a Quai de Monfordus…

Chi diavolo s'era messa a cercare?

Un tizio dall'aspetto dannatamente colto e suadente, che aveva pronunciato due parole al processo e che adesso era là fuori, inspiegabilmente sgusciato via da una cella che non doveva contenere prigionieri ma che pure non poteva essere guscio così fragile da rendere possibile una fuga.

Nessuno l'aveva più visto.

Quando era fuggito…

I pensieri corsero altrove.

I fili si ricongiungevano e si compattavano uno accanto all'altro…

Labile ordito si rivelava intrecciato di una trama dapprima sfilacciata e povera e adesso sorprendentemente chiara e precisa, impossibile da scalfire persino dai colpi dell'illogicità e dell'assurdità del disegno.

Oscar si voltò, scorgendo la sommità delle torri mozze di Notre Dame illuminate dalla luce cristallina del mattino che avvolgeva le pietre scure e sporche a stagliarsi imponenti e massicce.

Chi diavolo aveva incontrato lassù il giorno della cerimonia augurale per i principi russi mentre s'era trovata a scansare in un moto di stupore l'ondeggiare di Emmanuel?

Arrivata in fondo alla scalinata, nella testa prese a rieccheggiare la sequenza macabra dei suoni acuti e blasfemi dei candelabri di Sulpice che s'abbattevano a terra uno dopo l'altro riempiendo la volta infinita della chiesa di echi ripetuti ed assordanti, mentre il respiro mozzato era sormontato dall'odore tagliente dell'incenso e da quel contatto feroce che s'era ripetuto quella stessa notte, laggiù, nell'inferno della Barrier…

Era la stessa persona allora…

Prese a fissare la corrente grigia e torbida e nelle mani le mani chiuse strette di quell'altro…

Si era persa dietro ad un fantasma, per ritrovarsi precipitata giù nella voragine d'un pensiero fisso.

Quello di un amore che si era dipanato silenzioso, come edera caparbia e splendente, che l'aveva presa ed allacciata a sé, mani e piedi e muscoli lì, lasciandola incapace di muoversi…

Si era ritrovata a volere senza discussione, senza alternativa, senza possibilità di scampo, quell'intenso sentire verso André…

Tutto mescolato e confuso e…

André era suo e…

Nessuno, nemmeno…

Diane…

Nemmeno lei doveva accostarsi a ciò che era suo.

Strinse i pugni, le mani erano libere dai guanti, di nuovo…

E di nuovo esse le restituirono il contatto, la pelle di lui, umida di sangue, languida, abbandonata, vinta dalla furia dei dannati di Saint Antoine, e allora sua, fatta propria…

Era solo sua e nessuno…

Nessuno poteva immaginarsi accanto a lui.

Lo sguardo percorse i piloni grigi del Pont Neuf di fronte a sé.

La brezza del mattino aveva spazzato via gli ultimi aliti nebbiosi e freddi e il cielo pareva aprirsi lasciando scorgere un lampo di cielo azzurro, intenso.

"Comandante…".

Si voltò di scatto intravedendo tra la folla assiepata la macchia indistinta di uniformi conosciute…

Soldati della Guardia stavano correndo giù verso Quai dell'Orloge, dove si trovava lei…

Tornò ad osservare la corrente proprio sotto il ponte, là dove l'acqua era riuscita a strappare alla terra il suo spessore.

Altre grida, lontane…

E poi sempre più vicine.

Grida di rabbia…

"Comandante Jarjayes!".

Ebbe a mala pena il tempo di voltarsi e intravedere Alain…

Ma non di reagire e comprendere…

Alain si avventò su di lei afferrandola e spingendola all'indietro.

Il colpo impresso ai muscoli dalla massicciata dura e fredda del pilone del ponte, il corpo quasi fosse stato un fuscello, i piedi affondati nella melma e la gola chiusa, stretta dalla mano sinistra del soldato.

La destra stringeva un coltello, livido, puntato alla gola….

Il delitto perfetto…

Il colpevole sbagliato.

"Dov'è Diane?" – urlò Alain spingendo la lama del coltello contro la gola.

Oscar tentò di respirare.

Una domanda senza senso.

Anche la sua mano corse al pugnale che portava alla cintura.

Alain spinse il coltello nella carne e la punta s'impresse rovente e lucida costringendola desistere allontanando la mano…

"Ecco…brava…" – sibilò Alain puntandole, lo sguardo feroce piantato addosso per rimarcare la netta superiorità di mezzi e d'intenti – "Se non mi rispondete subito giuro che questo ve lo pianto nel collo!".

"Di che diavolo stai parlando? Diane?".

"Di che diavolo sto parlando!?" – fece eco Alain sempre più sconvolto – "Dovete dirmelo voi comandante di che diavolo sto parlando! Voi dovete dirmi dov'è Diane e perché vi siete permessa di prenderla sotto al vostra custodia e perché vi siete permessa di alzare gli occhi su di lei?".

"Non so a cosa ti riferisci!".

"Ve lo dirò io …" – la incalzò Alain.

"Lasciala andare!".

La voce di André alle loro spalle fece sussultare Oscar, ma non Alain che rimase freddo, il pugnale puntato alla gola.

L'unico gesto di stizza fu trascinare Oscar avanti a sé, mantenendo ferma l'arma e andando con lo sguardo ad André.

Lui era davanti a loro, lo sguardo scuro, le dita strette alla pistola che puntava davanti a sé.

"Ma bravo…il nostro guercio! E cosa vorresti fare con quella? Ammazzare me o lei? Perché se ammazzi lei almeno saresti sicuro che questa non se ne andrebbe in giro a divertirsi!".

"Alain stai farneticando…non sai quello che dici…lasciala…Oscar non c'entra in questa storia…".

"Sì che c'entra maledizione!" – replicò Alain spingendo la lama.

Oscar sentì la punta penetrare dentro la carne e si ritrasse d'istinto, spingendosi verso Alain.

"Ah, allora anche voi avete paura di morire! Come sarà capitato a quella povera bambina…".

Attorno s'era radunata una folla impressionante di gente, ammutolita di fronte alla scena sorprendente...

Un Soldato della Guardia che teneva in pugno un ufficiale, forse un superiore, chissà per quale strana e sordida ragione, e poi un altro soldato, un altro Soldato della Guardia, che puntava una pistola contro i primi due, chiàà se il proprio compagno o l'ufficiale – la calca impediva di comprendere – con il rischio reale di colpire quelli che aveva davanti.

Che fosse un agguato, che fosse per difesa…

L'impatto silenzioso che aveva accolto l'immagine si andò via via esaurendo e adesso un mormorio sordo prese a sovrastare quello della corrente della Senna.

"Te lo ripeto…" – mormorò André – "Lasciala andare…".

I movimenti erano lenti, impercettibili…

André tentò d'avvicinarsi.

Oscar lo aveva di fronte e lo guardava e lo ascoltava e…

"Non so di cosa stai parlando Alain!" – esordì allora lei per tentare di distrarre il soldato.

Nella mente il dubbio evanescente d'un avvenimento terribile legato al desiderio pungente d'aver voluto André per sé, di fatto lasciando Diane senza protezione.

"Voi non lo sapete?" – replicò l'altro cinico – "Allora vi rinfresco la memoria…Diane è sparita…".

"Diane è…".

Il cuore prese a battere contraendosi…

Alain spinse di nuovo il pugnale.

"Voi non lo dovete nemmeno pronunciare il suo nome! Lei è sparita e voi lo sapete bene! Vincent l'ha vista ieri sera mentre qualcuno la trascinava via e poi mi ha detto che siate stata voi ad accompagniarla a casa una sera in carrozza e vi siete ben guardata dal rivelarmi che qualcuno aveva tentato di farle del male...".

"Alain…ascolta…era Diane che voleva così…io…".

"Voi avete scritto quei maledetti biglietti…voi vi siete intromessa e forse adesso comincio a capire perchè…magari non è stato per aiutare Diane…magari è stato perché v'interessava…".

"Alain tu sei pazzo!" – gridò Oscar in un impeto di rabbia.

"Sì…sì…lo ammetto. Sono stato un pazzo a pensare che uno come André potesse essere la persona giusta per Diane. E nemmeno lui credo lo abbia mai veramente pensato. Ma sta di fatto che Diane si era accorta di lui e a quanto pare lui le piaceva e probabilmente anche voi lo avete compreso e avete avuto paura di perderlo perché forse quell'imbecille si sarebbe deciso a lasciarvi perdere…voi e la vostra arroganza…che razza di legame è il vostro? Gliel'avevo detto mille volte a quello di lasciarvi perdere…nella testa e…nelle…".

Uno scarto di rabbia s'impresse nelle dita che tremavano e poi nel coltello.

"Voi avete fatto in modo che mia sorella sparisse! E' andata così? E' questa la ragione oppure ce n'è un'altra? Magari vi siete divertita con lei? Ditemi dov'è o giuro che vi ammazzo! Sono stato a casa nostra e lei non c'è…nessuno l'ha più vista…in compenso Vincent ha detto che qualcuno l'ha portata via…".

"Alain basta!" – gli fece eco Lasalle – "Io non posso credere che il nostro comandante abbia potuto fare del male a Diane…".

"Credi quello che vuoi Gerard…io so solo che quella bambina è sparita e lei è stata l'ultima a vederla viva. E adesso è sparita anche Diane e lei…lei c'entra qualcosa…".

Il colpevole sbagliato…

La folla aveva preso a rumoreggiare intensamente e caoticamente caricandosi di sdegno ed orrore alle parole gridate e poi amplificate dall'innata avversione verso i nobili, verso i militari…

Quelli si prendevano tutto, forti delle armi che esibivano strafottenti agli occhi della gente indifesa e misera per le vie della città.

Nessuno poteva nulla contro di loro e allora se quel soldato aveva avuto il coraggio d'incantonarne uno e di puntargli un coltello alla gola, ben doveva esserci una ragione!

I più curiosi o forse più incoscenti aveva preso a scendere giù dal pendio che degradava verso la Senna…

Le voci si sovrapponevano tra coloro che incitavano il soldato con il coltello a fargliela vedere a quell'ufficiale…

A farla finita.

E nemmeno sapevano che avesse fatto quell'ufficiale.

Altri gridavano di lasciar perdere e che non ne valeva la pena…

Incitamenti ed avvertimenti ed improperi e risate…

E sopra tutti le grida di quelli che avvertivano che stavano arrivando altri militari forse quelli della Guardia Reale e…

Un ondeggiamento più intenso fece cadere alcune persone sul fango.

Qualcuno iniziò ad urlare preso dal timore mentre altri ne approfittarono per scendere giù e stringersi attorno ai protagonisti della scena terribile.

Le intenzioni erano assolutamente sconosciute…

Assistere all'esecuzione sommaria più da vicino…

Parteciparvi, forse, per poi vantarsene in giro per la città…

Forse quelli volevano solo vedere il tutto da vicino, forse volevano dare una mano a quel soldato…

O forse avevano semplicemente riconosciuto i protagonisti di quella faccenda.

Il nome di Alain risuonò tra la folla che adesso gridava più forte…

Alain pensò davvero di averlo sentito il proprio nome, ma la mano se ne stava ferma lì, le dita stretta al coltello puntato al collo del comandante…

E Oscar, dentro di sé percepiva tutto al limite del surreale, incapace di muoversi, un coltello alla gola e il dubbio atroce che a Diane fosse accaduto qualcosa di terribile solo per colpa sua e del suo egoismo e del suo desiderio di avere André per sé, come un trofeo da rivendicare e da non cedere nelle mani di nessuno…

Se lei avesse lasciato andare André, forse a Diane non sarebbe accaduto nulla.

E allora poteva esser stato che quell'uomo, quello che aveva intravisto la sera prima, avesse fatto sparire Diane, proprio come poteva essere l'artefice della scomparsa della piccola Mimose?

Ogni pezzo di quella storia assurda stava andando al suo posto, lentamente…

"Allora volete parlare?" – chiese di nuovo Alain spazientito.

"Alain…stai dicendo…io non potrei mai fare del male a Diane…e non so dove sia…".

Il colpevole sbagliato….

Il colpevole sbagliato deve restare tale, senza concedere il tempo, nemmeno a lui, di arrivare alla verità. Non era necessario…

"Alain…".

Di nuovo il suo nome, gridato forte, più forte questa volta…

Una voce di donna e lui si voltò un istante per cercare il volto di quella voce in mezzo al marasma che s'era creato attorno…

Si accorse della folla vicinissima…

I visi cupi, stravolti, incandescenti al sentore di una giustizia sommaria a cui potevano partecipare lì, senza perciolo d'essere fermati od arrestati.

Alain ne percepì distintamente il fiato addosso rabbioso, esagitato, come se il suo gesto, seppure incomprensibile ai più, avesse dato la stura ad un odio profondo ed ancestrale che adesso scorreva livido negli occhi degli spettatori e tutti pareva volessero diventare protagonisti di quell'assalto, di quell'aggressione solo perché essa riguardava un nobile, un ufficiale…

E nessuno sapeva che avesse fatto…

"Alain…sono qui!".

Alain si voltò con tutto il corpo, allentando leggermente la presa.

Intravide la figura netta ed esile di Laure che si faceva strada tra la gente accalcata sul bordo di Quai dell'Horloge…

"Non venire qui dannazione!" – sibilò a voce bassa, tra i denti.

"Alain…aspetta! Voglio venire con te…ho capito sai…" – gridò Laure spingendo via quelli che le ostruivano la corsa.

"No…Laure…torna indietro!" – gridò lui protendendosi verso il muro e alzando lo sguardo.

Si ritrovò faccia a faccia con alcuni popolani armati di roncole e bastoni…

"Lascialo a noi quel nobilucolo…se sei arrivato a puntargli addosso un coltello vuol dire che deve averla combinata grossa!" – biascicò uno di quelli puntando addosso ad Alain uno sguardo truce.

"Andatevene, non è affar vostro!" – gli gridò contro lui.

"E chi te lo dice che tu puoi decidere se non è affar nostro'!" – lo rintuzzò l'altro allungando lo zoccolo sul fango ed alzando di poco il bastone – "Ti conviene spostarti…te sei un Soldato della Guardia…non sei nobile…quelli lasciali a noi…".

L'uomo fece per avvicinarsi…

Un colpo secco risuonò nell'aria fredda facendo sussultare la folla.

Il rumoreggiare rabbioso si traformò in un grido collettivo di paura.

André era fermo di fronte ad Alain.

Il silenzio rotto da uno sparo…

L'aria era limpida e rimase tale…

André osservò impietrito il volto di Alain, mentre il coltello gli scivolava dalla mano e nemmeno lui sapeva perché ma d'istinto fu costretto a chiudere le braccia e sorreggere quello che adesso non era più un corpo teso e forte, seppure immobile, bensì inerme come senza vita, mentre gli scivolava addosso e cadeva a terra e lui ne riconosceva il volto bianco, le labbra socchiuse ed il sangue che correva dalla tempia, lungo la guancia, bianca, giù, fino al collo, a confondersi con quello rosso e lucente della piccola ferita che lui stesso aveva inferto sulla pellei liscia del collo.

Non riuscì a comprendere Alain ma si ritrovò in ginocchio anche lui a stringere il corpo del suo comandante e poi come stranito corse al volto di André e lui era ancora lì, con la pistola puntata su di loro…

"André…hai sparato…" – balbettò stravolto.

L'altro scosse il capo…

 _No…_

"Non sono stato io…" – biascicò incredulo.

Eppure lui era lì, le dita strette al grilletto…

Dio…lui era lì ma non aveva sparato…

Oscar era a terra e…

Dalla folla si aprì un varco e il rumore aumentò e il moto disarmonico della gente impaurita s'impose sull'ansia degli istanti precedenti.

Gli uomini che si erano avvicinati in precedenza erano arretrati mentre qualcuno si era staccato dalla folla e aveva preso a scendere deciso chiamando il suo nome…

"Alain…".

Laure lo chiamava…

"No…non venire!" – ripetè Alain in ginocchio mentre tratteneva il corpo del comandante.

Avrebbe voluto cercare la figura della giovane tra la folla, ma gli occhi erano fissi a quelli del volto del comandante, gli occhi chiusi e la bocca dischiusa in una sorta di disarmonica sofferenza.

Laure non arretrò e continuò a scendere verso di lui terrorizzata.

Cadde una prima volta sul fango e poi si rialzò…

Si raddrizzò sgranando gli occhi verso di lui e facendo per muoversi…

Dietro di lei si aprì un varco…

Alain intravide sbucare le uniformi dei Soldati della Guardia Reale.

Continuò a stringere il corpo di Oscar Françoise de Jarjayes.

Gli pareva morta…

Era morta…

"Alain…".

Alain allentò la stretta e corse con lo sguardo verso Laure…

Si decise a rialzarsi, abbandonando il corpo, per correre incontro alla giovane e trascinarla via…

Da dietro la macchia indistinta delle uniformi s'imposero, i colori sgargianti, le mostrine, le baionette…

Un altro colpo questa volta ancora più netto del primo fece esplodere la paura tra la folla che iniziò a correre in tutte le direzioni.

Alain s'impietrì…

Lo sguardo avanti a sé a tentare di dissuadere Laure si voltò correndo alla figura di André.

Vide la pistola che lui teneva in mano solo poco prima cadere a terra.

Gli parve di vederlo ondeggiare come stranito, caparbio nel mantenersi in piedi…

Riconobbe tra i soldati che avanzavano quello che aveva visto spesso in compagnia del loro comandante…un ufficiale della Guardia Reale…

Girodel…gli pareva si chiamasse così…

Aveva la pistola alzata…

Aveva sparato…verso André…

L'aveva colpito e poi aveva chiesto un'altra arma, carica anch'essa, e si dirigeva verso di lui e la pistola era sempre puntata sull'altro…

André era crollato a terra, anche lui…

Quel tarlo silenzioso e caparbio s'era insinuato fino a colpire il cuore e distruggere la coscienza. Lo voleva morto Victor Girodel quel servo che s'era permesso di alzare gli occhi su una donna nobile e distrarla e tenerla legata a sé, al nulla che poteva essere la vita di un servo…

Dannato servo…

Alain ascoltò di nuovo il grido di Laure che correva e lo chiamava e…

"Alain…".

Lui ebbe solo in tempo di gridarle di andarsene…

Di nuovo…

Il nome della giovane, ripetuto, si perse nel boato di grida che percorse quelli che ostinatamente s'erano rifatti verso la scena.

Laure non fece in tempo.

Un altro sparo…

Un altro ancora.

Il corpo giovane si contrasse, trafitto…

Il corpo afflosciato cadde a terra poco lontano dalla riva…

Alain si rialzò allora, d'istinto, andando verso di lei…

La vedeva davanti a sé…

"Stai fermo!" – fu l'ordine perentorio che si sentì arrivare alle spalle.

Lui non obbedì e s'inginocchiò a terra, tentando di scorgere il volto di Laure…

La chiamò una volta, una seconda volta…

La gente aveva preso a gridare di fronte a quella che appariva solo un'esecuzione sommaria e senza scrupoli, e neppure per liberare quell'ufficiale che ora era a terra e…

Oscar era a terra…

Le mani affondate nel fango, lambite dal freddo dell'acqua che saliva a tratti, gonfia e sorda.

L'odore putrido e gelato della corrente livida e scura che avanzava percepito avanti a sé, sempre più vicino…

La vista annebbiata dal sangue della ferita alla testa mentre il dolore incombente paralizzava i muscoli…

Lo sguardo e la mente e i muscoli fissi verso la figura di André…

Anche se non l'aveva visto cadere adesso lo osservava immobile e avrebbe voluto raggiungerlo, mentre l'acqua saliva veloce…

L'avrebbe trascinato via con sé…

Intravide Victor Girodel da lontano…

Avanzava…

Correva verso di lei, per raggiungerla…

Ed afferrarla e tenerla lì…

Sì, l'avrebbe fatto.

La Sein Riviere…

Un'onda…

Piena e morbida, si riversò sulla terra fradicia liberandosi dalla contenzione degli argini sfatti, andando a gremire altra terra, altro fango ed assieme ad essi i corpi di quelli che s'erano azzardati ad invadere il terreno innevato e gonfio e che giacevano lì, nel fango, immobili…

Un grido più acuto ondeggiò sollevandosi tra la folla.

Girodel si spinse in avanti…

Era lì, solo qualche istante prima…

L'aveva vista stretta a quel soldato che la teneva sotto tiro con un coltello…

E aveva visto André, quel dannato servo, puntare una pistola contro di lei.

E poi c'era stato quello sparo…

E lei era scivolata a terra…

Girodel aveva creduto fosse stato André a sparare e non aveva esitato a sparagli a sua volta.

Era vicino…

Ed era stato facile colpirlo.

Il respiro bloccato a sorreggere le poche forze rimaste e le mani ed un ginocchio puntati a terra per raggiungerlo ed afferrare la sua mano e tenerla più stretta che poteva, non per trattenere André dalla furia della corrente, ma per lasciarsi trascinare giù, con lui, perché Oscar non poteva lasciarlo, non così, non dopo quello che lei gli aveva fatto, non dopo che l'aveva voluto per sé e adesso sentiva che da niente e nessuno se lo sarebbe lasciato portare via…

Nemmeno alla Seine Riviere poteva permetterlo…

Girodel corse per afferrare lei…

La corrente sfilò sottile e potente e trascinò via i due corpi.

Girodel ebbe solo il tempo di scorgerla, un istante, mentre lei sollevava lo sguardo…

Lasalle e Voltaire gridarono, schizzando via come due lepri per risalire su verso Pont Neuf ed oltrepassare il pilone e tentare di afferrare i due corpi che vicini s'intravedevano trascinati via dalla corrente…

Romanov decise che quello spettacolo era troppo anche per lui e anche lui si mise a correre assieme agli altri afferrando al volo un lungo arpione* che se ne stava abbandonato su una misera barca portata all'asciutto per salvarla dalla piena del fiume.

Era con quegli arnesi che si ripescavano animali, persone e ogni resto galleggiante che avesse la disgrazia di finire nella Senna.

Tant'è che nella maggior parte dei casi se il malcapitato non moriva annegato era proprio il sistema poco ortodosso a lasciare segni devastanti sui corpi ripescati quando non addirittura ad uccidere coloro che venivano arpionati.

La pietra scura e fredda del pilone ostruì la visuale per alcuni istanti, ma la corrente era troppo veloce e non c'era tempo di fermarsi per comprendere che i due corpi erano già passati oltre Pont Neuf.

"A Pont Royal…" – gridò Lasalle correndo più che poteva e facendosi largo tra la folla che adesso si stava spostando dalla sponda opposta del ponte per seguire lo spettacolo terrificante.

Altri soldati si unirono al gruppo per arrivare prima possibile ai piloni di Pont Royal…

Le reti poste al limitare di Parigi, sulla Senna, avevano sempre raccolto cadaveri…

Perché mai nessuno, se non forse nella stagione estiva, era riuscito a sopravvivere alla piena del fiume lugubre e compatta nell'ingoiare qualsiasi malcapitato vi fosse caduto dentro.

Le dita strette alla stoffa…

Oscar sentiva solo quella nella mano destra, chiusa, attaccata all'uniforme di André.

La corrente nera toglieva la vista ed il respiro…

L'acqua sovrastò il viso.

Per alcuni istanti si ritrovò ingoiata dallla fanghiglia gelida e pungente che frustava i muscoli e li rattrappiva, togliendo il senso dell'orientamento e del tempo e dello spazio che scorrevano via…

Due volte finirono sott'acqua ma le dita non s'aprirono e rimasero salde, ancorate alla stoffa.

"Oscar…".

André la chiamò e lei si riebbe…

Sentì che anche lui voleva avvicinarsi e aggrapparsi a lei, per restare uniti, a galla…

Si tirarono l'un l'altro, avvicinandosi l'uno all'altra…

Solo i loro volti riuscivano ad osservare…

Nella corsa degli edifici che sfilavano via veloci, mentre tutto intorno pareva immerso in un turbine senz'aria e senza fine, comparvero da lontano le arcate di Pont Royal.

"Tieniti…" – gridò Oscar sforzandosi di intercettare il pilone centrale quasi completamente sommerso dall'acqua.

S'intravedeva la sponda del ponte quasi la si potesse toccare con la mano e quasi pareva si sarebbe potuto issarsi su in un istante.

Ma l'acqua reclamava il suo bottino e non li avrebbe lasciati andare facilmente.

Oscar sentì freddo ed il viso su quello di André.

Un istante soltanto e i due corpi si schiantarono contro il pilone e la pietra tonda sembrò quasi respingerli d'accordo col fiume, d'accordo col diavolo che pareva lì per riprenderseli in un istante.

André tentò di far presa con la mano sulla pietra livida da una parte e Oscar fece altrettanto ma la corrente insisteva su di loro, forza misteriosa che voleva piegare la resistenza e la caparbietà della vita.

"Oscar cerca di resistere…".

Lei lo guardò un istante e poi sollevò gli occhi e intravide le uniformi dei soldati che si assiepavano sul ponte e quasi pensò che se avesse allungato una mano quelli l'avrebbero tirata su…

Aveva paura Oscar che tutti e due non sarebbero riusciti ad issarli e lei vedeva i contorni scomparire a poco a poco e la voce di André si faceva sempre più lontana, come quando si chiamavano da bambini dopo che uno dei due si era nascosto così bene che l'altro pensava fosse scomparso nel nulla.

Lei non avrebbe avuto la forza di restare lì aggrappata ancora per molto…

Doveva scegliere…

Non poteva lasciare che lo facessero quegli uomini lassù.

Perché forse quelli avrebbero scelto lei, per senso del dovere, anche se la detestavano, anche se avrebbero voluto vederla morta.

Non poteva lasciar fare a loro…

E Oscar scelse.

"Ce la faccio André…" – sibilò con un filo di voce.

Lui si fidò di quelle parole…

Un istante e l'istante dopo vide le mani di lei aprirsi e lasciare la presa della pietra e lui d'istinto si allungò per riprenderla mentre gridava e vedeva la sua immagine scivolare dietro il pilone.

André si sporse per seguirla e un dolore intenso, una fitta atroce alla spalla lo fece finire sott'acqua mentre tentava di muoversi annaspando per riguadagnare la corrente e pareva non riuscirci più e il fiume denso lo ingoiava lo stesso…

"Tiralo su!" – gridò Lasalle mentre Voltaire si sporgeva per afferrare il corpo di André agganciato all'arpione che l'aveva preso alla spalla.

Pochi istanti per riuscire ad afferrarlo e l'arpione venne sganciato e Andrè si sentì sollevato, di poco, come un fuscello spezzato dal vento e inghiottito dalla tempesta.

 _Dio…no…non voglio…_

 _Devo tornare giù…Oscar…_

Se lo ripeteva dentro di sé André ma non riusciva a parlare in realtà, perché le parole erano state inghiottite dall'acqua e dal terrore e dal nulla di non riconoscere più nulla attorno a sé, se non lassù in alto, un pezzetto di cielo azzurro aperto e denso e chiaro, immensamente vuoto ora che la mente si chiudeva e si disfaceva al pensiero che lassù, su Pont Royal, c'era solo lui e Oscar invece era ancora là sotto.

Doveva essere ancora là ma nessuno dei suoi compagni si muoveva…

 _Andate giù, tornate giù… -_ avrebbe voluto gridare…- _Lei è ancora là. Non potete lasciarla laggiù…_

Il rumore cupo della Senna divenuto adesso eco lontano…

"Dai André resisti…".

Lasalle era su di lui e tentava di tenerlo sveglio.

"Hai una pallottola dentro la spalla Cristo…" – imprecò Voltaire mentre tentava di tenere giù a terra André che invece avrebbe voluto alzarsi e correre via.

Il rumore cupo della Senna venne sormontato da quello di cavalli lanciati al galoppo lungo il corso del fiume in direzione della strozzatura formata dall'Isle au Cignes dove le rive si stringevano e e dalle reti era possibile tentare di recuperare…

"Devo andare…" – ripetè André - "Oscar è ancora giù…".

"Calmati André…sono passati quelli della Guardia Reale…la tireranno fuori loro…ve…vedrai…ci riusciranno…" – balbettò Lasalle tenendolo giù.

Gerard osservò la corrente scura, appena velata da minuscole gocce che scivolavano sul pelo dell'acqua, compatta e dolente. Non si vedeva un'anima là in mezzo e lui si chiese come sarebbe stato possibile ritrovare quella donna, il comandante…

"Non posso restare qui…".

"André?" – Gerard lo chiamò.

"Lascia stare Lasalle…è svenuto…" – gli fece eco Voltaire – "Forse è meglio così. Dobbiamo portarlo in caserma…dobbiamo tirar fuori la pallottola…".

"Già…e ricucire le ferite!" – sibilò Romanov dietro di loro.

"Alzati!" – di nuovo l'ordine s'infranse contro la mole massiccia ed abbandonata del soldato piegato a terra sul corpo esile e leggero che abbracciava stretto.

Nessuna risposta.

Alain respirava piano, la coscienza spezzata ed il cuore immobile e le braccia chiuse a stringere il corpo di Laure, la sua Laure, che era lì, vicino a lui, fredda e perduta.

Alain le passò un mano sulla fronte per scostare i capelli…

La mano era sporca di fango…

"Dio…Laure…perdonami…sono uno stupido…ti ho sporcato…" – balbettava Alain – "Perdonami amore mio…Laure…guardami ti prego…".

La folla ammutolita era piegata anch'essa da quello spettacolo terribile.

Il soldato puntò il fucile alla schiena di Alain.

"Alzati o ti ammazzo qui!" – gli urlò di nuovo.

"Fallo pure…" – rispose Alain.

"Idiota!" – imprecò l'altro sferrandogli un colpo alla testa con il calcio della baionetta.

Alain non riuscì a percepire più nulla, se non la certezza devastante e sorda e spietata che Laure non c'era più e che anche Diane non c'era più.

Si sentì sollevato, percepiva il proprio corpo sbattuto e sentiva dentro di sé che se anche fosse morto non gliene sarebbe fregato più nulla.

Tutto il suo mondo era morto…

Tutto.

Come strideva adesso quel cielo azzurro, intenso, aperto, che Alain scorse sopra di sé, gli occhi appena socchiusi, le mani legate, tentando di tenersi in equilibrio, disteso sul carretto che lo stava portando via.

Un grido disperato per liberarsi e un altro strattone alla corda lo riportò alla ragione.

"Stai buono!" – l'apostrofò un altro soldato – "Vedrai…ti passerà la voglia di piantare coltelli in faccia ai tuoi superiori…".

"Devo…lasciatemi andare…" – continuava Alain in preda alla disperazione – "Devo trovare Diane…e…Laure…".

Nessuno dei soldati che lo scortava si degnò di rispondergli.

Non valeva la pena.

Era un semplice Soldato della Guardia quello che avevano avuto l'ordine di catturare e condurre in una cella, al sicuro.

L'altro ordine era di scovare anche quello che era stato tirato su dalla Senna, al Pont Royal e ch'era finito chissà dove.

"Generale Bouillè!".

La voce del Generale Jarjayes risuonò imperiosa nella stanza cupa, in aperta dissonaza alla consueta calma con cui il secondo era solito rivolgersi al primo.

Un pugno sbattuto con forza sul tavolo.

Alla finestra, la sagoma dell'altro, appena oscurata dalla luce del tramonto che si rifletteva sui vetri freddi e sporchi, non si mosse e neppure pareva che l'ufficiale stesse respirando, scuro in volto.

Bouillé non rispose immediatamente.

Tirò un respiro fondo, come per trovare le parole, come per comprendere, anche lui, nella sua rabbia che diavolo fosse mai accaduto.

"Generale Bouillè" – tuonò l'altro – "Dov'è mia figlia?".

L'appellativo usato da Jarjayes la diceva lunga sullo stato d'animo e sulla tensione che regnava nella testa del padre di Oscar.

Raramente Jarjayes si era spinto fino a quel punto.

"Non so cosa dire…" – mormorò Bouillé voltandosi finalmente – "Le cose non sarebbero dovute andare così. Io non capisco…".

La porta si aprì, senza che nessuno si annunciasse o bussasse.

Un pari grado o quasi era in quel momento il Maggiore Girodel che entrò come una furia.

"L'avete trovata?" – chiese il Generale Jarjayes.

"Generale…io…non…".

Il Maggiore Girodel mostrava un volto esterefatto e sconvolto e incredulo.

Jarjayes gli s'avventò contro: "Che cosa è successo la fuori? Dovete dirmelo maledizione? I patti non erano questi…".

"Generale…perdonatemi…l'ho persa di vista, un istante e la corrente…la corrente era molto forte…".

"Dio…ma come è potuto accadere? Eravamo d'accordo che vi avrei concesso la mano di mia figlia se voi l'aveste tenuta fuori da qualsiasi pericolo. Il disonore di non avere portato a termine il suo incarico era il solo modo per farla desistere…e l'unica via che vi avrei lasciato percorrere per farle abbandonare l'uniforme. Persino Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta era stata chiara…non doveva accadere nulla…e invece…".

"Generale Jarjayes…non dovete disperare…sono sicuro che i miei uomini la troveranno…non mi darò pace finchè non l'avremo trovata!" – replicò Girodel – "Ma vi prego…credetemi…là fuori è accaduto qualcosa di incomprensibile…":

"Che intendete dire?".

"Quando sono arrivato a Pont Neuf…Oscar…io ho visto un soldato che le puntava un coltello contro…".

"Contro di lei?".

"Sì…e poi c'era il vostro servo…".

Jarjayes era sempre più stravolto.

"André?".

Una specie di smorfia corse sul volto di Girodel.

Nemmeno lo voleva pronunciare quel nome. L'aveva capito che André era di troppo nella vita di Oscar…ma non aveva mai compreso perché e quale fosse il reale confine che li divideva o…

"Puntava una pistola contro di lei…e poi ho sentito uno sparo…".

"Che intendente dire Maggiore Girodel? Che André avrebbe sparato? Lui avrebbe sparato a mia figlia?" – il tono accusatorio, incredulo.

Una tesi impossibile da accettare, eppure Girodel non si scompose.

"Io credo sia stato lui…".

"Non è possibile. André non potrebbe mai farle del male!" – tuonò Jarjayes.

"Calmatevi Augustin…" – intervenne Bouillé – "Ci sono troppi punti oscuri in questa faccenda. E so per certo che molti Soldati della Guardia non vedevano di buon occhio il nuovo comandante…può anche essere…".

"Non lui…non André. E' impossibile…" – replicò Jarjayes incredulo.

"Generale…quell'uomo era sempre con lei…io…".

Jarjayes sbattè di nuovo il pugno sul tavolo.

"Io lo escludo! Dov'è adesso André?".

"Anche lui è caduto nella Senna…ma i suoi compagni sono riusciti a tirarlo fuori, a Pont Royal…non sappiamo dove l'hanno portato…io…credo di averlo colpito…".

Quella rivelazione lasciò senza parole il Generale Jarjayes.

"Voi l'avete colpito?".

"Aveva una pistola puntata contro vostra figlia! Avrei dovuto lasciarlo andare? Lui ha sparato…ne sono convinto…non so perché l'abbia fatto…ma sta di fatto che quella pistola era puntata contro di lei…non ho fatto in tempo ad evitare che lei venisse colpita…".

Il Generale Jarjayes fece un passo indietro, inevitabile di fronte a quello scenario, sempre più assurdo e sconvolgente.

"Anche lei…lei è stata colpita?".

Girodel tirò un sospiro.

Non aveva senso continuare e restare lì e perdere tempo…

Un deciso colpo alla porta impose a tutti i presenti di sospendere le reciproche rivendicazioni.

Un soldato entrò trafelato.

"Maggiore…abbiamo trovato quel soldato…quello che era caduto nella Senna…".

"Dov'era?" – si affrettò a chiedere l'ufficiale.

"Alla caserma in Rue de La Chasseu d'Antin…pare che i suoi compagni lo abbiano portato là…".

"Devo andare!" – s'impose il Generale Jarjayes guadagnando la porta – "Devo vederlo immediatamente…".

"No…non lì…" – l'interruppe Girodel – "I miei uomini hanno l'ordine di portare in cella tutti quelli che si trovavano vicino Place Dauphine…compreso il vostro servo…".

Jarjayes si bloccò e squadrò Girodel incredulo di fronte all'esito assurdo di quella giornata.

"E' una precauzione necessaria…" – si schernì l'altro – "Dopo quello che hanno trovato i miei uomini alla Basse – Gêole, non ci sarebbe da stupirsi se qualcun altro fosse stato l'artefice dell'evasione del prigioniero…".

Fu la volta di Bouillé a tirare un'imprecazione e a sbattere i pugni sul tavolo.

"Quel maledetto demone…non c'era più! I miei uomini…hanno trovato la cella vuota…questo significa che qualcun'altro l'ha fatto fuggire… per prendersi gioco di noi…e adesso neppure quello si trova più…".

Il cielo azzurro fuori avvolgeva la fredda Parigi in una morsa di gelo che scorreva lungo le strade, nei vicoli, nelle bettole…

S'insinuava assieme alla notizia che il demone di Avignone era sparito e quindi nessuna esecuzione si sarebbe tenuta a Place de Greve.

Madame La Nuit era seduta in un angolo delle Roses Blanches.

Il locale era vuoto, spoglio, spento. La donna aveva mandato fuori tutti, non voleva sentire nulla intorno a sé, lo sguardo immobile, scuro, gli occhi asciutti e furiosi, le mani strette e la mascella serrata.

Laure non c'era più.

Non era abituata a perdere le sue ragazze così, in quella maniera assurda, e per giunta per colpa di un sentimento che lei aveva sempre avversato.

Maledetto il giorno in cui Laure s'era innamorata di quel soldato.

Non l'avrebbe più permesso a nessuna delle sue ragazze.

Mai più.

* citazione dal "Delitto di Palace Saint Florentin" di Jean François Parot.

173


	26. Chambord

_**La Bastille**_

Freddo…

Faceva un freddo cane la sotto!

E che diavolo ci faceva lui là sotto, l'unico pertugio su quel cielo limpido e disarmante e gelato, e lui avrebbe solo voluto che tutto si spegnesse in un battito per non vedere più nulla e non sentire più niente?

Non avrebbe mai pensato Alain di sentire il freddo così a fondo nelle ossa, mentre le mani erano chiuse, strette, e lo sguardo era puntato poco lontano da lui, nella cella davanti alla sua, dove, con una secchiata in faccia, un soldato aveva tentato di risvegliare André, fradicio e senza camicia, dato che Voltaire aveva dovuto tagliarla per asportare in fretta e furia la pallottola dalla spalla.

Alain li aveva visti arrivare scortati tutti da altri soldati.

Alla Bastille…

Pareva fossero dei veri e propri criminali ritrovati per un soffio prima che si dileguassero e invece erano Soldati della Guardia.

Voltaire quando s'era accorto di Alain, già chiuso in cella, aveva sgranato gli occhi e gli aveva raccontato di aver appena fatto in tempo ad estrarre quella pallottola dalla spalla di André ch'erano entrati altri soldati, in caserma, e se l'erano portato via, così, come un sacco vuoto, con il viso tirato e Voltaire aveva imprecato perché era riuscito solo a cucire due miseri punti su quella ferita e uno sull'altra quella dell'arpione.

A dirla tutta nell'esercito lui era stato barbiere e da lì a saper usare un rasoio per altri lavoretti ce ne voleva poco ed era stato allora che aveva imparato a tagliare e cucire certi rammendi come gli squarci delle pallottole…

Non era poi così diverso che ricucire uno strappo dell'uniforme o un buco in una calza!

Solo che uniformi e calze non si dovevano tenere stretti, fermi, immobilizzati, perché uniformi e calze non si contorcevano dal dolore e Lasalle ce l'aveva messa tutta, assieme a Romanov, per impedire ad André di alzarsi e sottrarsi a quella tortura.

Ma per fortuna la ferita aveva smesso di sanguinare e la pallottola era uscita.

E poi anche il taglio dell'arpione non era poi così profondo…

Alain sputò a terra disgustato.

Al diavolo…

Se fosse crepato André sarebbe stato meglio.

Il volto bianco di Laure si mantenne nella mente, galleggiando…

Non ci poteva credere che Laure fosse…

Volse lo sguardo, alla sua sinistra…

Un'altra cella…

Dentro c'erano Voltaire, Romanov, Lasalle…

Quell'imbecille di Lasalle era finito di nuovo al fresco, questa volta per colpa di André!

Se l'avesse lasciato perdere quel maledetto!

Dovevano lasciar fare alla Senna…

Quella avrebbe fatto giustizia meglio di tutti loro messi assieme, dato che adesso nessuno ci sarebbe riuscito, nemmeno lui, Alain, inchiodato in quella cella, lontano da tutti.

Gerard l'aveva già scampata una volta e adesso non se ne sarebbe stato lì, come un'idiota, con lo sguardo perso là sotto, assieme a tutti gli altri.

Ma tanto che gli importava ad Alain che fine avrebbero fatto tutti!

Non gli importava più di nulla.

Solo un'ultima cosa avrebbe voluto fare…

Avrebbe voluto essere lui a chiudere i conti con quella donna.

No, lui quella non l'avrebbe lasciata alla corrente della Senna ma l'avrebbe volentieri fatta fuori, non prima che gli avesse detto dove fosse finita Diane.

La sua Diane…

L'unico pensiero che rodeva.

L'unico volere era ritrovarla…

Non stava in piedi la storia assurda di André! Non stava in piedi perché Diane aveva sempre raccontato tutto a suo fratello, fin da quando era piccola, e se davvero qualcuno avesse provato a farle del male lei glielo avrebbe detto ad Alain e lui l'avrebbe protetta.

No, doveva essere accaduto altro…

Altro di talmente assurdo e disgustoso che Alain si alzò di scatto e dalla rabbia tirò un calcio contro l'inferriata.

"Lasciatemi uscire!" – gridò attaccandosi alle sbarre – "Devo finirlo io quello lì…".

Un'occhiata rovente verso André e l'altro sollevò lo sguardo.

Osservò Alain silenzioso, dal fondo dell'altra cella.

Ne comprendeva la rabbia e la disperazione…

Solo che lui era certo che quella rabbia e il desiderio di prendere per il collo qualcuno, uno qualsiasi, anzi no, proprio lui, fossero generati solo dall'incertezza di non sapere che fine avesse fatto Diane e dall'impotenza di essere rinchiuso lì dentro e non poter fare nulla per correre a cercarla.

André chiuse gli occhi e ripensò ai giorni frenetici che avevano preceduto quella mattina convulsa e assurda.

I pensieri erano sospesi alle parole di Diane, a Palais de Justice…

Mentre lei gli diceva che gli voleva bene…

Che _si_ volevano bene.

Dio, s'era lasciato irretire dal sogno di guardare avanti, al futuro, al calore di uno sguardo solo suo, ad una mano che l'aveva afferrato e che, dannazione, gli aveva impedito di scivolare all'inferno.

Ma lui ci voleva stare all'inferno….

All'Inferno…

Sì, i pensieri s'inchiodarono alle labbra di Oscar, giù nell'inferno della Barrier, quando tutti e due s'erano scontrati con chissà quale demone.

Le labbra s'inarcarono…

Le labbra si chiusero su quelle di lei nel ricordo del contatto bruciante e teso e della bocca di lei che si apriva di nuovo e chiedeva della sua e le dita si chiudevano nei capelli, intrecciandosi ad essi.

Oscar voleva lui…

I muscoli si contrassero trafitti dalla stilettata dei punti malfermi intrecciati dalla mano del peggior barbiere di Parigi e suo compagno di sventura e André chiuse le dita, quasi l'avesse ancora tra le braccia, lei, abbracciandola chiudendola su di sé ed affondando il respiro nei capelli e stringendo quel corpo forte ed esile, incerto e potente, piegato dalla rabbia e dalla disperazione.

Chiuse gli occhi e s'immerse nel silenzio della bocca che si riempiva della bocca, la bocca di lei e dell'umore e del sangue.

L'istante d'incertezza in cui lei s'era staccata, solo un istante, per chiedere altra aria, altro coraggio, altra disperazione, altro intenso volere che fosse solo quello di avere ed aversi lì…

Passi affrettati lo ridestarono dai pensieri.

Si scosse quando scorse nella penombra la figura conosciuta del Generale Jarjayes e poi quella del Maggiore Girodel.

"Generale…" – si affrettò ad avvicinarsi alle sbarre – "Oscar dov'è? Sta bene?".

L'altro lo guardò senza fiatare.

Non era possibile che André fosse coinvolto in quella sparizione, non era possibile perché lui lo conosceva bene André, eppure…

Eppure il racconto di chi aveva assistito alla scena era stato chiarissimo.

E anche lo sguardo di Girodel parlava chiaro mentre fissava livido la figura dell'altro, chiuso dentro la cella.

Un racconto spietato e lucido quello del maggiore…

La figlia del Generale Jarjayes, il Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia Metropolitana di Parigi, sotto la minaccia di un coltello stretto tra le mani di un soldato, e André, un altro Soldato della Guardia, davanti a lei, con la pistola puntata contro di lei…

Lo sparo…

Oscar era caduta a terra.

Non ci voleva niente a pensar male…

Chi poteva esser stato se non…

Altri spari si erano susseguiti, seppur non fitti.

Una giovane aveva perso la vita e…

"André…che cosa è accaduto?" – chiese in tono severo Jaryaies – "Perché puntavi una pistola addosso ad Oscar?".

La domanda del generale che non racchiudeva risposta alla propria domanda gelò il sangue nelle vene.

Che diavolo era accaduto…

André pensò, sperò, imprecò dentro sé stesso che il silenzio derivasse solo dall'intento degli ufficiali di comprendere cosa fosse accaduto e punire così i colpevoli di un'atto d'insubordinazione gravissimo.

Ma Oscar stava bene, doveva essere così, anche se tra loro non c'era.

L'avevano ripescata dalla Senna e lei adesso stava bene…

"Generale…".

Lo sguardo di André si fece severo, forse ancora più di quello dell'altro.

Non poteva accusare nessuno delle ragioni del proprio gesto.

Lo scenario che si era presentato agli occhi di tutti era dannatamente chiaro…

Alain aveva puntato un coltello alla gola del comandante e lui era intervenuto per dissuaderlo…

E Alain ascoltava, in silenzio, la mente annebbiata dal dolore e dall'impotenza, il disprezzo per il silenzio di André.

Non gl'importava d'essere salvato da quello…

Non voleva più averci nulla a che fare con quello.

"Generale…devo parlare con voi" – disse André aggrappandosi alla sbarra e tentando di alzarsi in piedi.

L'altro tirò un respiro più fondo e chiese a tutti di allontanarsi.

Girodel contestò la richiesta ma il generale fu risoluto.

La cella venne aperta e André uscì camminando malamente sulle proprie gambe.

Un secodino gli gettò addosso un pezzo di stoffa recuperato chissà dove ed il silenzio calò di nuovo nella stanza mentre gli altri soldati se ne stavano a rimunginare sulla propria sorte, così diversa in fin dei conti da quella di un servo che aveva fatto parte di una famiglia nobile.

"Quello ci lascia tutti qua dentro!" – borbottò Romanov – "E noi gli abbiamo anche salvato la vita!".

"Fi…fi…finiscila!" – gli fece eco Lasalle – "Nessuno merita di finire qua sotto…io non credo che André ci lascerà qui…!".

"Povero illuso…André è molto diverso da quello che pensi…" – Alain tirò un altro calcio a vuoto e poi un pugno alla sbarra – "Lascia che riesca a mettergli le mani addosso…".

La porta si chiuse dietro i due uomini.

"Sto aspettando…che devi dirmi…".

Lo sguardo di Jarjayes era teso e cupo…

"Generale…Oscar…l'avete trovata?".

"André…se l'avessimo trovata non starei certo qui a chiederti che diavolo è accaduto a Place Dauphine!" – replicò l'altro in tono severo.

André si ammutolì.

Nemmeno osava chiedere se fossero andati a controllare le reti, all'Isle du Cignes, perché lui non ci voleva credere che lei fosse finita laggiù, nell'orrida strozzatura della Senna dove restavano impigliati animali morti, carcasse gettate via dai macelli, barche affondate e…

Cadaveri…

Inanimati o viventi là si finiva risucchiati dalla corrente della Senna.

"So a cosa stai pensando…no…all'Isle du Cignes…non è stato rinvenuto nulla…non ancora…".

Il generale si portò una mano al viso come per nascondere il disappunto, l'angoscia, l'ansia di non sapere nulla.

Tutto quanto non passasse dalla sua cognizione e dalla sua valutazione lo gettava nella rabbia più cupa…

In quello Oscar aveva certo preso da suo padre.

"Non la troveranno…"- mormorò André sedendosi, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.

"Che cosa vuoi dire? Speri che non la trovino oppure tu sai dov'è?".

Jarjayes gli si fece contro, l'atteggiamento di André era sibillino e atroce al tempo stesso e il generale era in bilico, combattuto se cedere allo scenario dipinto dal Maggiore Girodel, ossia che fosse stato proprio André ad attentare alla vita di Oscar, e il dubbio che tale versione fosse assolutamente inimmaginabile.

"Parla!" – gridò contro André.

Lui alzò gli occhi…

 _Io…devo andare André…devo tornare alla Basse – Gêole…temo che stia per accadere qualcosa di terribile…_

Le parole di lei quando si erano separati…

La lotta furibonda laggiù alla Barrier d'Enfer…

Oscar forse aveva compreso cosa stava accadendo e lo sguardo aveva rivelato ad André altro da ciò che chiunque si sarebbe potuto immaginare.

André aveva seguito i passi di Oscar che l'avevano condotto prima alla Basse – Gêole e da lì, dopo aver appreso che il prigioniero non era più nella sua cella ed era riuscito a scappare, a Place Dauphine…

Tutti s'avvolgeva in un contorto disegno dalla trama incomprensibile che pure rivelava un che di sconvolgente.

"Generale io credo che non troverete Oscar" – replicò André stravolto – "Nessuno la troverà finchè…".

"Ma che diavolo intendi dire?".

"Ho saputo che il prigioniero è fuggito…" – riprese l'altro senza guardare nessuno.

Seguiva l'inconsistente filo dell'intuizione…

Non la propria, ma quella di Oscar.

"Il demone di Avignone? Che c'entra lui adesso?".

"E' fuggito? Voi ne siete certo?".

"Ieri mattina le guardie hanno trovato la cella vuota. Era stato stabilito di eseguire la condanna prima del tempo per evitare fughe o altri incidenti come quelli di Palais de Justice, ma il prigioniero non c'era più…non so se è fuggito o se qualcuno l'ha lasciato scappare…non…".

Il resoconto era scarno ma sufficiente.

Jarjayes dovette quasi mordersi il labbro per non proseguire.

Era quello in effetti il piano concordato con Bouillé.

Far credere che il prigioniero fosse evaso, mentre in realtà quel demone veniva giustiziato altrove, perché nulla doveva interferire con l'inflessibile volontà del sovrano di ammantare il proprio governo di una giustizia inflessibile e certa.

Tanto era stato architettato per indurre coloro che fossero stati ritenuti responsabili della fuga a deporre le armi, ossia lasciare il proprio incarico per non infangare il nome della famiglia del disonore d'esserne venuti meno.

E alla fine era accaduto che il prigioniero fosse fuggito davvero e che Oscar…

Jarjayes dovette voltarsi per non tradirsi.

André si parò davanti al generale seppure pareva nemmeno vederlo.

"Io non ne sono certo…devo vedere l'uomo che si prendeva cura del prigioniero…devo capire…e poi devo parlare con i soldati che hanno fatto la guardia…non posso spiegarvi…vi prego…io dovete farmi uscire di qui…".

"Il Generale Bouillè…lui ha deciso che voi tutti dobbiate restare qui dentro…io posso solo cercare quell'uomo ma non posso farti uscire…non ora…" – obiettò Jarjayes dubbioso di quella fosca ricostruzione – "E poi tra pochi giorni ci sarà la partenza del principe russo…assieme a tutta la famiglia ed al suo seguito lascerà Parigi e noi dovremo predisporre la scorta…".

Girodel fece un passo.

"Generale Jarjayes…se permettete…questi sono miei prigionieri. Non posso permettere che vengano liberati…è stato commesso un fatto molto grave…".

Jarjayes si ritrovò con le spalle al muro.

Non aveva il potere di disattendere l'ordine di arresto di un'altra autorità…

Il racconto di Andrè era labile ed inconsistente, tanto quanto chiaro e lampante quello degli spettatori dei fatti di Place Dauphine. In tanti avevano confermato che era stato proprio André a puntare la pistola contro sua figlia…

"Il Principe Jurovskj lascerà Parigi?".

André si ritrovò disorientato.

Nella mente dolente e confusa riemergevano tutta una serie di immagini e di parole e di suoni che lui aveva colto e racchiuso pensando ad essi come ad elementi privi di significato.

Ora, la notizia della partenza del principe lo lasciò stranamente sospeso, come se quell'evento, assieme alla mancata esecuzione del prigioniero ed alla sua fuga, avrebbero riportato la vita di Parigi alla consuenta dolente miseria, e tutto sarebbe tornato come prima.

Tutto tranne il fatto che Oscar era scomparsa e così Diane e…

Mimose…

Il nome della bambina riemerse da una profondità quasi ancestrale, come fosse una sorta di minuscolo ponticello a collegare isole sperdute in un oceano di colori rarefatti immersi nella nebbia.

André non voleva tornare alla sua vita passata, neppure a quella di poche ore prima. Quella non gl'interessava più.

Doveva tornare a lei, ad Oscar, e capire perché adesso la sensazione che lei fosse là fuori - e che tutto fosse in qualche maniera collegato, seppure instabile era la forza che univa gli elementi - premeva nella testa e nei muscoli penetrando quasi nelle ossa, forse più della stessa sensazione che mordeva sulle labbra, come quel bacio, preteso, disperato che lei aveva chiesto a lui.

La partenza del principe era evento avulso da quanto stava accadendo eppure esso rappresentava la fine di un tempo che André non poteva accettare, come se fosse assurdamente racchiuso lì, proprio lì, il senso di quanto era accaduto.

Jarjayes proseguì, sospinto dalla forza dell'abitudine che lo spingeva a pianificare eventi e percorsi.

Pareva quasi fosse alle prese con un superiore a cui stesse facendo rapporto…

Si fidava di André.

Non c'era verso di scalfire questa granitica convinzione.

"Il principe ha visitato diverse regioni della Francia…è stato in Provenza…ad Avignone e poi in Borgogna…e ora proseguirà verso ovest…" – precisò stancamente Jarjayes senza pensare che tali notizie potevano essere prive d'interesse per tutti quelli che si trovavano nella stanza.

"La regione di Avignone…Jurovskj e il suo seguito provengono da Avignone?".

André ebbe a mala pena il tempo di ripetersi quasi stranito la domanda…

Essa divenne come goccia che insistente e caparbia aveva scavato a fondo nella roccia fino ad arrivare a spezzarla, nella sua silenziosa opera.

La roccia s'era frantumata in mille pezzi ed altrettanti rivoli d'acqua sgorgavano incombenti annegando la mente dentro congetture rarefatte ed informi.

L'istinto lo condusse a voler colmare il vuoto dell'incertezza…

"Lui ed il suo seguito si sono fermati in quella regione per circa due mesi…" – proseguì il Generale Jarjayes – "Non so quali interessi avesse in quella zona…comunque alcuni uomini del suo seguito pare siano già ripartiti…per accertarsi che il percorso seguito dal principe sia sicuro…".

"Generale devo vedere quell'uomo!" – insistette André quasi senza respirare.

Jarjayes fece per uscire accennando un gesto di negazione.

Istintivamente s'impose di fidarsi, perché André era colui che aveva fatto da tramite tra sé ed Oscar per così tanto tempo che – si disse il generale – nessuno poteva concoscerla meglio di lui e se lui voleva così…

André doveva sapere il fatto suo.

Il generale si fermò.

"Non posso farti uscire…".

Lo sguardo non osò sfidare quello scuro di Girodel che si era mantenuto in un silenzio gelido…

Non poteva esporsi…

"Ma farò il possibile per ritrovarlo…ma tu dovrai spiegarmi che c'entra…".

"Devo chiedervi anche un altro favore…" – l'interruppe André.

L'altro non mosse un muscolo.

Nemmeno quando André gli chiese di cercare una giovane che era sparita la sera prima dalle parti di Rue de Vaugirard. Era la sorella di un Soldato della Guardia, Alain de Soisson…

"Non possiamo occuparci di tutte le giovani che spariscono a Parigi…e quel soldato probabilmente finirà alla forca per quello che ha fatto…" – replicò Jarjayes in tono sprezzante.

Stava per andarsene…

André gli si fece contro…

Girodel a quel punto si mise in mezzo.

Non poteva tollerare quell'arroganza…

Era quella che gli aveva impedito d'avvicinarsi ad Oscar, adesso Girodel l'aveva compreso.

Così la qualificò l'ufficiale, perché in nessun altro modo poteva qualificarla…

In fondo al cuore, innominabile, prendeva consistenza altro genere di pensiero e di sentimento.

"E' probabile che quella giovane abbia a che fare con la scomparsa di Oscar…" – contestò André severo.

"André…" – replicò Jarjayes senza voltarsi – "Io non vorrei che tu nutrissi troppe speranze. Oscar…mia figlia non è scomparsa…lei è caduta nella Senna e…la Senna non perdona…e…".

"Signor Generale…".

"E sia…farò come mi chiedi…".

Lo sguardo assorto alle parole lancinanti di Jarjayes, il passo incerto, André venne ricondotto in cella tra lo stupore degli altri soldati che pensavano non l'avrebbero più rivisto.

Non disse più una parola per tutto il resto della giornata, forse perché la mente e la coscienza erano intente a perseguire l'idea istintiva che quanto era accaduto non fosse stato frutto del caso e che da qualche parte ci fosse la risposta…

E…

 _Dio…tu devi essere viva…_

 _Oscar…tu…_

Il passo nervoso di Alain che percorreva su e giù la sua cella come un leone in gabbia accompagnò i pensieri nel silenzio dei meandri della prigione.

Il buio era rischiarato da torce che digrignavano scintille impercettibili...

 _Non posso farti uscire…_

Le parole del Generale Jarjayes…

André sollevò lo sguardo verso la cella di Alain.

Non poteva attendere oltre…

Nel silenzio risuonarono grevi le sue parole di accusa.

Gli altri soldati non dormivano e si ridestarono e trasalirono.

"Se tu fossi stato meno irruento nella tua vita forse non saremmo arrivati a questo punto!" – chiosò André improvvisamente mantenendo una calma disarmante.

Istantanea fu la reazione di Alain che lo portò a sollevarsi di scatto e a gettarsi contro le sbarre, attaccandosi ad esse, quasi a volerle spezzare per poter guadagnare la distanza che lo separava dall'altro…

E poi piombargli addosso e sfogare la rabbia e la paura…

Il terrore d'aver perso Diane per colpa sua.

André sapeva bene che quella sarebbe stata la reazione di Alain…

"Tu…spera solo che non ti capiti di finire nella mia cella…" – ringhiò Alain – "Perché questa volta non ne uscirai vivo!".

"André…" – intervenne Gerard – "Non continuare…o Alain sarebbe capace di ammazzarti…".

"E' quello che spero…" – mormorò tra sé e sé André alzandosi e rivolgendosi di nuovo ad Alain - "Lo vedi? Diane ti conosceva ed è per questo che non ti ha detto nulla…le avresti fatto perdere il lavoro…".

Alain era impietrito.

Mai si sarebbe immaginato che André fosse così stupido ed arrogante da sfidarlo in quel modo…

"Bada Grandier…hai tirato troppo la corda! Diane è sparita solo per colpa tua e di quella maledetta donna che ci comandava…lei doveva saperlo e tu anche che Diane non sarebbe stata in grado difendersi da sola…e la mia irruenza, come la chiami tu, è quella che ha permesso a m mia sorella di sopravvivere a Parigi, per tutti questi anni! Ma tu che vuoi saperne?! Sei sempre vissuto in una casa di nobili…non hai mai dovuto combattere per mangiare e per non morire di freddo…".

André si avvicinò alle sbarre…

"E sarei dovuto diventare come te? Forse è per questo che Diane provava simpatia per me…perché io non la trattavo come una bambina e lei voleva solo quello…anche se viveva a Parigi…anche se anch'io vengo dal popolo…".

"André! Io ti ammazzo!" – gridò Alain allungando il braccio attraverso le sbarre.

"Dai Alain!" – intervenne Voltaire – "Fargli vedere chi sei! Ah…ah…scommetto che se ti fanno uscire quello lo concerai per le feste! Il damerino!".

"Vol…Voltarie smettila! Se ci sentono le guardie!".

Lasalle si disperava…

Le provocazioni di André erano assurde.

Che diavolo gli era saltato in testa di sfidare Alain in quel modo!

Anche Alain era disperato e la disperazione gioca brutti scherzi…

Anche Alain rimase impietrito dalle parole di André.

"Già…scommettiamo…scommettiamo che sarò io invece ad atterrare questo energumeno senza cervello?" – proseguì André in tono sprezzante e per nulla intimorito.

"L'acqua gli ha dato alla testa!" – sentenziò Romanov affacciandosi alla cella e roteando l'indice alla tempia – "Oppure deve aver battuto da qualche parte…André è impazzito…".

Alain si zittì.

Qualcosa non tornava…

"Scommettiamo?" – replicò André con un sorriso ironico.

Alain tirò un altro calcio alle sbarre…

Il rimbombo percorse la volta.

La porta della cella si spalancò e due secondini entrarono con fare minaccioso e sinistro.

"Che diavolo sta succedendo qua dentro? Cos'è questo baccano?".

"Ah…bene…" – proseguì André – "Le guardie della Bastiglia…".

Il silenzio calò di nuovo e…

"Allora?" – chiese un soldato battendo il calcio della baionetta contro le sbarre.

Alain arretrò mentre André invece rimase sulla soglia della propria cella.

"Il tizio qui davanti sostiene che se potesse sarebbe capace di ammazzarmi!" – disse rivolto all'uomo.

Il soldato sputò a terra: "Ah si? Niente male come idea…".

"E' un vero peccato che Parigi non abbia avuto il suo spettacolo ieri…" – proseguì André sfidando la sorte.

Alain era senza parole…

Sospinto dalla rabbia, accecato dall'angoscia, intuiva che…

André era irriconoscibile…

Lo guardava in faccia e l'altro sorrideva sfidandolo cinicamente.

"Già" – gli fece eco l'altra guardia – "Un vero peccato…in questa città non succede mai nulla…".

"Magari si potrebbe assistere ad uno spettacolo proprio qui…qui dentro…si accettano scommesse…vero Alain?" – affondò André mantenendo lo sguardo fisso su Alain.

L'altro era immobile a ricambiare lo sguardo del primo, incredulo, stravolto…

Quella specie di sfida cozzava contro l'indole di André, contro la sua calma, quella compassata traquillità che l'aveva ingannato facendogli credere che André, proprio André, avrebbe potuto essere la persona giusta per Diane e mai - in quel momento se lo dovette ripetere – si era sbagliato di più.

Alain fece una smorfia…

"Bene…sfida accettata allora!" – sibilò André cogliendo al volo quel guizzo e colmandolo con la propria stessa volontà.

"Sì…André è proprio impazzito!" – concluse Romanov – "Che brutta fine che farà!".

André si volse al secondino più alto in grado.

L'altro, preso in contropiede, rimase un istante sulle sue a rimunginare sulla strana situazione.

Di solito erano i secondini a tirar fuori i prigionieri dalle celle, quelli meno malandati e più in forze, per obbligarli a combattere in scontri sanguinari e terribili che finivano solo quando uno dei due contendenti non stramazzava al suolo.

Tanto per ingannare il tempo e per raggranellare qualche lira sull'onda delle quotazioni su cui le guardie scommettevano.

L'unica regola era che nessun prigioniero doveva lasciarci la pelle, dato che sarebbe stato difficile giustificare la perdita di un detenuto che magari doveva passare sotto la scure della giustizia del sovrano, quella che comminava pene diverse a seconda dei peccati commessi!

Perché i detenuti da giustiziare erano una degna risorsa che consentiva d'offrire spettacoli graditi al popolo di Parigi, oltre a rappresentare un monito a non infrangere regole e leggi…

Nel caso di specie, i nuovi arrivati erano in forze, se si escludeva il tizio che si diceva fosse stato ripescato dalla Senna, e per di più erano pure Soldati della Guardia Metropolitana, noti per le maniere non certo regali con cui risolvevano questioni e regolamenti di conti.

Così nella testa dei due secondini si animò la convinzione che tanto valeva approfittarne e godersi un bello spettacolo, tanto più che quelli sembravano parecchio nervosi…

Comunque al punto giusto per animare un combattimento su cui scommettere.

 _Ma che diavolo ti è saltato in mente Grandier? –_ si chiese Alain mentre osservava di fronte a sé l'altro, la faccia scura, il torso scoperto e il buco nella spalla, rammendato alla meno peggio da Voltaire.

 _Combattere così…è troppo facile…che stai combinando?_

 _Forza Alain…vediamo se riesci a comprendere…-_ si disse invece fra sé e sé André, alzando i pugni in segno di combattimento, anche se la vista oscillava minata dal sangue perduto e dal dolore e dalla disperazione di non sapere se quella messinscena avrebbe funzionato.

Tutt'intorno i secondini che sbraitavano e scommettevano incitandosi e gridando e sputando a terra, camminando su e giù, gli occhi fissi ai contendenti in cerca di un indizio che orientasse la scelta per la scommessa.

Di certo André non era il favorito per via della sua condizione fisica ma ciò che disorientava gli spettarori era proprio la smania dimostrata nel voler sfidare l'altro commilitone ben pianatato e sicuramente più in forze di lui.

La rabbia non mancava di certo a nessuno dei due sfidanti…

Un bello spettacolo, davvero, se si considerava che in quella stanza si erano radunate le poche guardie a difesa della fortezza che già a quei tempi era solo una specie di _roccaforte diroccata_ , simbolo del potere della monarchia, e che il Re Luigi XVI non aveva consentito ad abbattere perché sospinto dal viscerale amore per le fortezze e la loro possente architettura.

I prigionieri erano pochi, quasi tutti sconosciuti, eccetto quei Soldati della Guardia, portati lì in attesa che si ritrovasse il corpo del loro comandante, finito nella Senna, e quindi che quelli venissero condotti alla forca, in quanto responsabili della dipartita dell'ufficiale.

Le guardie non erano molte, appunto, non lo erano più da tempo.

Solo poco più di una trentina di soldati, Guardie Svizzere, e poi invalidi di guerra e il comandante della fortezza che quella sera era a spassarsela chissà dove.

Non era inespugnabile la Bastiglia…

Non tanto per riuscire ad entrarci…

Ma per tentare di uscirci...

"Fatti sotto…" – ebbe il tempo di dire André.

E Alain non gli fece neppure prendere il respiro che si scagliò contro di lui e dopo aver perso il primo affondo mentre André si scansava rapido, si voltò e gli assestò un sinistro che lo prese in pieno viso e lo fece cadere a terra.

"E' troppo facile!" – imprecò Alain – "Rialzati vigliacco…".

André si passò una mano sulla bocca.

Di nuovo il sapore intenso e tagliente del sangue…

La fitta alla spalla trafisse il respiro.

"Non c'è problema…".

"Ha del fegato quello!" – commentavano le guardie intorno, tra grida d'incitamento e repentini cambi di quotazioni, perché adesso "il guercio", come era stato soprannominato André, sembrava si stesse riprendendo e nonostante la ferita alla spalla che aveva fatto desistere molti dal puntare su di lui, pareva in grado di battere l'altro, il soldato moro che aveva lo sguardo incandescente dalla rabbia.

André si riportò su Alain…

Un istante e quando questi gli si fece contro una seconda volta tentò di schivare un primo colpo, muovendosi velocemente e girandoci intorno finchè gli fece una specie di sgambetto e lo fece cadere a terra e gli si avventò sopra, piantandogli due pugni in viso.

Nessuno dei due combatteva alla marsigliese…

Men che meno ovviamente André che mai aveva dovuto ricorrere alla lotta corpo a corpo.

Alain incassò e rimase per un istante stordito e fu allora nel crescendo di grida ed imprecazioni che roteavano attorno e rimbombavano nella testa che gli parve di udire la voce di André, bassa e severa…

" _Ma sei sicura che da qua si esce?" – la domanda si era persa nell'oscurità del corridoio fetido e umido, mentre André immergeva lo sguardo nel soffitto basso ed ammuffito del corridoio che stavano percorrendo a passi lenti._

 _Oscar si era fermata e si era voltata severa…_

 _L'aveva preso per mano, l'aveva stretta quella mano, e…_

" _Fidati…" – gli aveva replicato._

 _Dentro la pancia della Bastiglia…_

 _Per una fortunata ed inaspettata visita, il Generale Jarjayes s'era tirato dietro la figlia – così, tanto per farle osservare da vicino e toccare con mano la sobria e possente supremazia dei Borboni che avevano fatto costruire quella fortezza simbolo della monarchia - e lei aveva voluto che venisse anche André._

 _E a lui quel posto metteva i brividi._

 _Che schifo!_

 _Quelle celle mezze vuote e sporche…_

 _Quegli strani macchinari arrugginiti abbandonati nei sotterranei…_

 _Cannoni pesantissimi e praticamente inamovibili, che avrebbero dovuto difendere la fortezza dall'assalto di fantomatici nemici._

 _Ormai là dentro c'erano solo pazzi e prigionieri politici…_

 _E André chissà come aveva pure avuto la malaugurata sorte di gettare lo sguardo in una cella da dove provenivano strane urla, come d'incitamento, come d'un combattimento…_

 _André s'era stretto nella giacchetta e aveva ripreso le sue velate contestazioni ad Oscar._

" _Ma da quando in qua tu sapresti come si fa ad uscire…"._

 _André contestava la dissennatezza dell'altra che, con sguardo quasi ebbro d'avventura, continuava a salire e salire su…_

" _Mio padre mi ha mostrato una piantina della Bastiglia una volta…sai André che questa fortezza è stata costruita da Re Carlo V e che in pochi sono riusciti ad uscire…"._

 _La schiena di André era stata attraversata da un brivido._

" _Appunto! E tu come faresti allora?"._

" _Tu lascia fare a me…non pensare di uscire dall'entrata…sarebbe assurdo!"._

 _André aveva pensato che Oscar fosse impazzita perché…_

 _Sì…doveva esserlo quando lei aveva iniziato a salire imboccando una scala a chiocciola che sembrava non finire più…_

" _Vedi…"._

 _Sì…Oscar doveva essere impazzita…_

 _L'aveva portato su, sulla torre di destra della facciata anteriore._

 _Da lassù si poteva vedere il ponte levatoio…_

" _Da qui!" – aveva sentenziato Oscar orgogliosa, mostrando un pertugio, senza sbarre, perché era talmente stretto che nessuno ci sarebbe potuto passare._

" _Noi si…noi ci potremmo passare!" – aveva insistito ridacchiando._

" _Ma tu sei matta!" – aveva chiosato André con una smorfia. – "Se passiamo da lì cadremo giù in acqua! Ma come fai…"._

" _Io ho detto solo che saremmo usciti dalla Bastiglia. Mica ti ho detto che l'avremmo fatto dalla porta!"._

 _Oscar era corsa via ridendo come una matta e lui era rimasto lì, come uno scemo…_

 _Ci aveva creduto a quella pestifera di bambina che lei lo conoscesse davvero il modo per uscire dalla Bastiglia…_

 _Che stupido!_

 _Che stupido…_

"Fatti sotto imbecille! O non l'hai ancora capito?" – biasciò André incitando Alain a farsi avanti.

L'altro sputò a terra di nuovo, lo sguardo fisso all'avversario e le orecchie tese a distinguere la voce di André dal trambusto d'imprecazioni e risa.

Due colpi precisi a ripetizione andarono a vuoto, i pugni sfiorarono il viso di Alain che si muoveva veloce, schivandoli.

André si avvicinò quasi abbracciando Alain, per evitare che l'altro avesse spazio per caricare la leva del braccio.

"Verso la porta…devi trascinarmi verso la porta…resta attaccato a me…non l'hanno chiusa con i chiavistello e c'è un solo soldato lì accanto…vale la pena di tentare…".

Alain pensò di aver sognato e che i colpi di André lo avessero veramente rimbecillito del tutto.

André si staccò…

Alain lo spinse via e lui perse l'equilibrio scivolando all'indietro.

Il tonfo del corpo fu accompagnato dal coro generale d'imprecazioni. Il tempo per modificare le puntate stava scadendo e quelli che vedevano sfumare la vittoria del proprio combattente si stavano innervosendo.

André si sollevò spuntando a terra e tornando ad alzare la guardia.

Non diede il tempo ad Alain di ragionare e contrattaccare…

Si avventò su di lui colpendolo e Alain, tramortito si schiantò contro la parete accasciandosi a terra.

Un altro boato…

L'incontro si prefigurava del tutto incerto…

Un gruppo di soldati si radunò attorno a quello che raccoglieva le scommesse. Alcuni volevano cambiare la propria puntata, altri aggiungere altro denaro…

L'entusiasmo saliva e l'attenzione calava…

Ce n'erano venti di guardie in quella stanza…

Fuori non ne restavano che dieci, forse quindici…

Alain, un istante stranito, tentò di rialzarsi ma ricadde giù.

Il respiro si fece teso…

André gli allungò la mano…

"Non basta!" – gridò a voce alta – "Alzati idiota!" – imprecò contro Alain in segno di sfida.

Una specie d'ovazione si sollevò tra la piccola folla di soldati intenti a gustarsi quello spettacolo indecente.

Alain afferrò la mano di André, si sollevò e facendo leva sul tiro dell'altro gli si avventò contro, di nuovo, colpendolo e facendolo schiantare contro la parete opposta alla sua.

André si staccò dal muro in un movimento repentivo che rese minima la distanza dal secondino adocchiato poco prima, fino a rovinandogli addosso.

E Alain dietro di lui, addosso anche lui al soldato…

Il pugno assestato in pieno viso ebbe la meglio lasciando il secondino a terra, stranito.

La superiorità numerica delle guardie aveva indotto i carcerieri ad abbandonarsi completamente al delirio di sudore e sangue e lividi.

Altri erano lì, sbellicati dalle risa d'aver indovinato da subito il contendente più forte…

Imprecazioni becere e taglienti

Qualcuno aveva le lacrime agli occhi…

Tutti a sufficienza distratti da scambiare il manrovescio rifilato alla guardia a terra per un colpo fortuito…

E giù a ridere di nuovo…

Dannazione, ecco a cosa serviva rischiare di diventare cieco.

Ad affinare gli altri sensi e a ritrovarsi capace di scansare guai che gli occhi non avrebbero più potuto distinguere…

Le dita di André raggiungero veloci come le zanne d'una faina il chiavistello della porta…

Il ginocchio puntato per rimettersi in piedi e Alain era già su di lui di nuovo.

André si sentì trascinato via contro la porta, schiacciato contro il legno scuro e tarlato, nel guizzo che bastò ad inforcare la barra metallica e tirarla a quattro mani mentre Alain quasi lo cacciava fuori a spinta e l'uomo a terra mugolava fino a tirare un'imprecazione feroce e poi urlare tra le risa degli altri secondini.

André e Alain caddero oltre la porta.

Alain più in forze si voltò attaccandosi al maniglione, tirandoselo dietro, cacciando un urlo quasi disumano…

I soldati dentro la stanza erano lì a chiedersi se quello fosse il continuo del combattimento oppure altro…

Perché André e Alain erano talmente concentrati e vivi nello scontro che li vedeva realmente contrapposti che nessuno dei soldati sulle prime si avvide che quella era un'evasione.

Nient'altro che un'evasione talmente ben riuscita…

Solo quando Alain fu sulla porta e afferrò la maniglia e la tirò con una tale forza che fu un tuttuno tra lo schianto dell'uscio e quello dei soldati che si avventavano contro il legno pesante e scuro e gridavano e tiravano con tutte le forze mentre il chiavistello s'abbassava…

Allora sì…

Allora fu chiaro a tutti che quella era davvero un'evasione.

Anche se ancora non del tutto conclusa.

"Vai a liberare gli altri!" – gridò André – "Presto…".

Alain fece in tempo a lanciare un'occhiata gelida verso l'altro…

"E poi?" – chiese con rabbia.

"E poi ci troviamo tutti fuori…alla Court de Gouvernemente! C'è un solo modo per uscire…ma non sarà facile…".

Il modo per uscire André se lo ricordava e pregò dentro di sé che non fosse davvero quello…

"Che stupido!" – si disse di nuovo mentre aveva preso a salire le scale, piano, perché era buio e lui vedeva poco e Gerard dietro di lui l'aveva afferrato per un soffio quando aveva perso l'appoggio dello scalino.

 _Non siamo più dei bambini…ma da qua dobbiamo uscire…in fondo siamo cinque soldati e sappiamo come funzionano certi posti…_

"Voltaire…Romanov…voi andate alle leve di sinistra…noi staremo a quelle di destra!" – gridò André mentre si attaccava alle leve dei bilanceri che azionavano le ruote dentate a cui erano arrotolate le catene che sorreggevano il ponte levatoio.

Alle spalle le grida dei soldati che erano accorsi a liberare i compagni.

Il combattimento messo in scena dai nuovi prigionieri era stato un buon diversivo per distogliere tutte le guardie dai loro posti di osservazione e adesso il cortile che dava verso l'uscita pareva peggio d'un deserto vuoto e silenzioso.

André provò a spingere sulle leve…

I bilanceri sembravano immobili…

Una fitta alla spalla lo fece desistere…

"Lascia!".

Alain si frappose e iniziò insieme a Lasalle a far forza sulle leve fino a quando Romanov non si presentò con un'ascia.

La lama si abbattè possente sulle corde che trattenevano i bilanceri e il fracasso delle catene che presero a scorrere veloci e poi del ponte che calava dapprima lentamente verso l'esterno rimbombò frastornando i cinque e sovrastando le grida dei soldati che imprecavano da lontano per raggiungerli.

Uno sparo costrinse tutti ad abbassarsi e a lasciare le leve.

"Maledizione…non ce la faremo mai!" – imprecò Romanov.

La rabbia di Alain era talmente grande che lui rimase lì, attaccato alla leva fino a quando quella, libera dalla costrizione del peso del ponte, non iniziò a scorrere sempre più velocemente.

Il pesante asse di legno iniziò ad abbassarsi e la luce dell'esterno sbucò livida dal pertugio.

"Forza…".

Il ponte scorse giù e si schiantò con un fragore assordante sul muro opposto che circondava il fossato.

Le pallottole iniziarono a fischiare attorno, in un istante, e l'unica via fu realmente quella…

 _Maledizione –_ imprecò tra se e se André – _Maledizione a te Oscar…allora avevi ragione…era questo l'unico modo per uscire dalla Bastiglia…_

Tonfi sordi si susseguirono uno di seguito all'altro e i cinque uomini scomparvero nell'acqua fredda del fossato che circondava la prigione.

Al buio André sentì venir meno il respiro e di nuovo, come il giorno prima, si ritrovò a nuotare nell'acqua gelida per raggiungere la riva più oscura del fossato, per tentare di risalire su e scomparire nelle braccia di Paris…

Dannazione, quella maledetta città glielo doveva adesso di accoglierli e farli sparire, tutti, per ritrovare le forze e…

Altri spari si susseguirono a ripetizione e Fabourg Saint Antoine parve nuovamente scosso dall'onda di rabbia che solo pochi giorni si era abbattuta su di lui e su Oscar…

"Tu sei pazzo!" – sentenziò Voltaire strascinando i piedi nel vicolo scuro, mentre si toglieva uno stivale per liberarlo dall'acqua, rivolgendosi ad André.

Già…quello era pazzo ma intanto erano tutti fuori…

André cadde a terra stremato mentre Alain si appoggiò al muro quasi volesse scomparire nel buio più fondo.

"E adesso?" – chiese Lasalle tossendo.

"E adesso alzate le mani o non uscirete da questo buco!".

Le parole arrivarono nette e spietate come lame ad infliggere alla carne l'ennesima tortura.

I cinque si ammutolirono mentre videro avanzare verso di loro alcuni soldati, i fucili spianati e le lanterne cieche ad illuminare il vicolo e tutti non poterono fare altro che alzare le mani e non muovere un muscolo e smettere persino di respirare perché era noto a tutti quale fosse il trattamento dei prigionieri che riuscivano ad evadere e poi venivano riacciuffati…

Maledetta città…

Quando serviva non era nemmeno capace d'ingoiare cinque soldati!

André trattenne il fiato.

Un uomo avanzò a cavallo, il volto nascosto sotto il mantello, e i soldati gli fecero largo per farlo passare.

Dio…

André conosceva quell'uniforme…

L'uomo scese ma non si tolse il cappuccio sul capo. Era raro vederlo a Parigi di notte…

I suoi soldati combattevano al fronte, non a Parigi. Ma adesso Parigi era il fronte e lui doveva ritrovare sua figlia…

"Venite con me…".

La voce del Generale Jarjayes risuonò severa nel buio.

"Generale…" – disse André senza parola.

"Ho trovato quell'uomo…ma era troppo pericoloso portarlo dentro la Bastiglia…".

André era senza parole…

"E a quanto pare…ci avete pensato da soli ad uscire da là…".

Voltaire diede una gomitata a Romanov.

"Chi diavolo è quello?".

L'altro alzò le spalle in segno di resa.

"Dev'essere il padre del nostro comandante…" – sibilò Alain restando in disparte e cercando di appiattirsi contro il muro, per scomparire quasi contro la parete scura.

Lui non voleva andare da nessuna parte con quelli…

Lui doveva tornare a casa e cercare Diane maledizione…

Che gl'importava di quella donna…

La canna di un fucile puntata alle costole lo fece desistere.

"Anche tu!" – sibilò un soldato spianandogli un fucile in faccia.

Il casolare diroccato nella campagna poco fuori Parigi, lontano dalle vie trafficate e dalle ronde, era immerso nella nebbia più fitta, inghiottito dal silenzio che nemmeno qualche rado volo di fagiani spaventati riusciva a spezzare.

Alain non aveva aperto bocca per tutto il viaggio, attento ad osservare e tenere a mente lo strano e tortuoso percorso intrapreso.

Pont Marie e poi l'Isle du Notre Dame on Saint Louis…

E poi di nuovo verso ovest, attraverso Pont de la Tournelle e alla loro sinistra Fort de la Tournelle…

E pareva quasi che il piccolo drappello di cavalieri, in tutto undici persone, non fosse riuscito sorprendentemente a destare l'attenzione od il sospetto di alcuno durante quel tragitto per le vie meno battute di Parigi.

O poteva essere che nessuno avesse ricevuto l'ordine di disturbare il manipolo di soldati e li avesse lasciati passare come fossero fantasmi…

André si era rivestito.

In piedi, rigido, in un angolo della catapecchia si teneva la spalla mentre fissava con attenzione l'uomo seduto davanti a sé.

Dall'aspetto si sarebbe detto un vecchio reduce d'una guerra combattuta chissà dove.

In realtà si trattava semplicemente un uomo non più giovane, provato dagli stenti e che una cannonata troppo ravvicinata aveva reso particamente sordo.

L'altro a sua volta osservava André, lo sguardo impaurito, circondato da soldati come forse ne aveva visti solo ai tempi della sua gioventù sui campi di battaglia e neanche fosse stato catturato e trascinato nelle fila del nemico.

Semplice ed al tempo stesso dirompente fu "il colloquio" che André tentò d'intraprendere con l'altro che storceva la bocca quando non comprendeva ed annuiva quando invece aveva capito cosa gli venisse chiesto.

"Che accadeva quando i soldati restavano a fare la guardia?".

La domanda era semplice.

L'altro accennò ad un attimo d'esitazione, poi fece di no con la testa, mettendo le mani una sull'altra ed appoggiandoci sopra la guancia.

André restò in silenzio di fronte a quel gesto assurdo…

Inequivocabile a significare che quelli dormivano.

"Anche il prigioniero?".

L'uomo scosse la testa…

No, lui no.

"E i soldati?".

L'uomo annuì.

Voltaire saltò su inviperito: "Che diavolo dici vecchio! Io non ho mai dormito quando facevo la guardia al prigioniero!".

Gli si fece contro…

André lo fermò perché l'altro, sicuro di sé, tornò ad annuire con la testa puntando il dito contro Voltaire.

"Brutto vecchio decrepito…ti faccio vedere io!" – iniziò a scaldarsi il soldato sentendosi calunniosamente accusato dal barbiere.

L'altro allora tentò di esprimersi meglio…

Si portò una mano all'orecchio e Voltaire seppure spazientito si acquietò.

"Sentivi qualcosa allora?" – chiese André.

Il vecchio negò ma non fu in grado di riferire altro.

"E cosa vuoi che sentisse quel rimbambito!" – gli fece eco Romanov dal fondo della stanza – "Quelle strane parole che recitava quel demonio!".

"Strane parole…".

André rammentò.

Anche a lui era accaduto di percepirle.

Solo pochi versi, Salmi della Bibbia, e lo strano miscuglio di lingue e tra tutte le parole assurde, l'assonanza sorprendente di quella frase…

 _Illa est aquì…_ _pura…pulchra…but…she is dangerous..._

 _Illa est aquì_ – ripetè di nuovo André.

Oscar era entrata nella cella e lui per un istante aveva pensato che la declinazione si riferisse proprio a lei…

"Ma sì…" – continuò Voltaire – "Tutti le abbiamo sentite! Sembrava di stare a Messa…con quella specie di cantilena che mi faceva addormentare!".

Il vecchio alzò le spalle…

Lui era sordo…

Poteva descrivere ciò che gli riportavano gli occhi, ma non la ragione di ciò che aveva visto.

Non conosceva il significato di quelle parole…

Perché lui non le aveva mai ascoltate.

André si alzò di scatto ed osservò il vecchio barbiere che chiuse gli occhi e annuì…

Lui aveva visto tutto...

Quelle parole nella loro silenziosa e suadente cantilena non avevano colpito lui ma gli altri soldati…

"Voltaire…tu lo sentivi parlare…il prigioniero?" – chiese André a bruciapelo

"Io…a dirti la verità…riuscivo a capirci poco di quella lagna. So solo che però il tempo passava in fretta e quando restavo lì…io…".

"Come quella volta…" – sibilò tra sé e sé André che aveva preso a guardare lontano, via da lì, tornando con la mente alla cella della Basse - Gêole.

"Cosa vuoi dire?".

"Un giorno era arrivato per iniziare il turno di guardia e il soldato dentro la cella era a terra, sembrava morto…ma stava solo dormendo. Dio…io…dovevo…dovevo dirglielo…".

Il Generale Jarjayes ascoltava silenzioso quella strana consultazione.

"Quindi quel tizio sarebbe riuscito ad uscire quando voleva…solo dicendo Messa?" – esclamò Romanov con disarmante lucidità.

"Non diceva Messa idiota!" – gli replicò Voltaire.

"Erano salmi…io l'ho sentito recitare dei salmi…e poi parlava in latino…" – continuò André come stranito.

"Ma come fa uno che vive nelle caverne a sapere il latino?".

André si fece contro il Generale Jarjayes.

Lo sguardo allucinato, come il tono delle parole, queasi farneticante.

"Generale Jarjayes…i principi russi quando sono arrivati nella regione di Avignone?". – chiese André.

"Circa due mesi fa…".

"Le sparizioni in quel distretto sono iniziate più di quattro mesi fa…non può essere…".

L'ipotesi non tornava…

Il generale si alzò.

"Un drappello delle sue guardie personali era arrivato alcuni mesi prima per preparare il percorso del principe…".

"Quanto prima?" – chiese André con un filo di voce.

"Due mesi…" – ribattè il generale ed allora anche la sua voce si spense perché quella non poteva essere solo una coincidenza.

André tornò a squadrare il vecchio barbiere.

"Il prigioniero usciva?" – chiese André con un sibile, piantandogli addosso uno sguardo furente –"Usciva?".

Un grido disperato…

"André! Che stai dicendo? Come avrebbe fatto…" – contestò il generale.

L'ufficiale si ammutolì mentre osservava sconvolto il vecchio annuire, e tutti a quel punto si ritrovarono di fronte ad uno scenario incredibile.

Jarjayes s'irrigidì stravolto.

Che quella fosse opera di Bouillè gli pareva davvero assurdo, ma il tarlo lo rodeva.

"Ma come avrebbe fatto ad eludere la sorveglianza delle altre guardie?" – imprecò Alain – "Non ha senso quello che dice il vecchio…quello non poteva uscire da solo…".

Il vecchio barbiere si alzò dalla sedia e si diresse verso il Generale Jarjayes.

Indicò una mostrina dell'uniforme…

"Un'uniforme …qualcuno con un'uniforme aiutava il prigioniero ad uscire?" – continuò André seguendo l'esile trama intessuta dall'altro.

Il vecchio annuì, di nuovo…

Il Generale Jarjayes si ritrasse, come trafitto.

Che Bouillé si fosse davvero spinto sino al punto di…

"Un ufficiale?" – l'incalzò André.

Ancora un sì.

"Chi era?"– balbettò a quel punto André quasi senza respiro.

Il vecchio fece di no con la testa alzando le spalle.

Non lo sapeva…

Quello era il senso di tutto.

"Uscite…tutti quanti!" – gridò il Generale Jarjayes dirigendosi verso la porta – "Tu no André!".

I soldati si alzarono di malavoglia.

I repentini colpi di scena si susseguivano e l'essere cacciati fuori altro non significava che si era arrivati a rivelazioni che nessuno poteva ascoltare.

Nessuno tranne…

"Io resto!" – sibilò Alain – "Voglio sapere cos'avete da dirvi di tanto interessante!".

Jarjayes sulle prime rimase stupito da tanta arroganza…

Quella era una situazione del tutto particolare e lui non era certo lì nella sua veste di generale, ne a dare ordini, ne a fare indagini.

"Anche…anche io resto!" – gli fece eco Lasalle.

"Anche noi!" – si unirono gli altri due soldati in coro.

"E va bene…" – rispose il generale rassegnato.

André in cuor suo aveva compreso immediatamente quanto fosse stato facile riuscire ad evadere dalla Bastiglia.

Troppo facile…

In realtà si rese conto che non era affatto uscito da quella prigione, anche se adesso, quella prigione, invece di manifestarsi in tutta la sua possente mole di pietre e merli ed inferriate e celle buie ed ammuffite, assumeva la consistenza del tutto differente d'una specie di gabbia evanescente e terribile dalla quale difficilmente lui sarebbe potuto fuggire.

Non più torri senza finestre, celle con sbarre arrugginite e chiavi pesanti…

Non più un ponte levatoio, unica via d'uscita.

No…

Non c'era via d'uscita alle parole del Generale Jarjayes che, le mani sul viso, gli raccontava come sarebbero dovuti andare i fatti e come in realtà nulla di quanto era stato pianificato era accaduto.

Era stato stabilito che dovessero essere gli uomini del Generale Bouillè a far evadere il prigioniero…

Ultimo escamotage per piegare la volontà del Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia – sua figlia per intenderci – ad un insuccesso tale – quello d'essersi lasciata sfuggire il detenuto – da indurla a lasciare il comando che le era stato assegnato e con esso quella vita assurda e pericolosa di cui solo adesso il Generale Jarjayes intuiva i contorni.

Ed il passo successivo sarebbe stato quello di cedere un'altra parte della sua vita, la sua libertà, acconsentendo al matrimonio con il Maggiore Girodel che ambiva alla sua mano ed era stato così paziente da attendere in silenzio i continui rifiuti di lei.

"Il prigioniero è fuggito…Bouillé mi ha giurato che non sono stati i suoi uomini a farlo evadere e adesso viene fuori che quello usciva…come è stato possibile? Chi può essere stato?".

Jarjayes si diresse alla finestra osservando il paesaggio muto, uniforme, spento, vuoto.

"Credevo che la storia del demone di Avignone fosse solo una messinscena…".

"Una messinscena?" – saltò su André – "Una messinscena? Oscar era convinta di ciò che faceva! Ci credeva in quell'incarico e ha tentato di svolgerlo al meglio!".

"I soldati non la volevano al loro comando…" – aveva sentenziato Jarjayes, quasi a giustificare la propria condotta.

I soldati abbassarono la testa, rammaricati.

Tutti tranne Alain.

Lui sollevò lo sguardo – uno sguardo di compatimento di fronte allo scenario tratteggiato dal padre del suo comandante e che una volta in più gli confermò la becera aridità delle famiglie nobili, per le quali i figli erano solo una merce di scambio, un patrimonio da cedere al miglior offerente, per i più disparati motivi, non da ultimo quello di proteggerli.

Si alzò disgustato senza dire una parola.

André ricadde nel suo mutismo.

Comprese, in quel momento, che ogni istante della vita di Oscar, in quegli ultimi mesi, da quando aveva lasciato la Guardia Reale era stato controllato e valutato dal padre e dai superiori.

André voleva che lei fosse viva, lo chiedeva con tutto sé stesso, eppure adesso sapeva che anche Oscar sarebbe finita in un'altra Bastiglia.

Se l'avessero ritrovata…

"Ma perché hai sparato?" – chiese il Generale Jarjayes rivolto ad André e nel tono nessuna inflessione accusatoria seppure il dubbio insinuato nella mente come una ferita aperta.

"Io non l'ho fatto generale!" – gridò lui rialzandosi – "Non avrei mai potuto…".

"Girodel ha detto che sei stato tu…".

"Quell'uomo me…mente!" – intervenne Lasalle – "Io ero accanto ad André. Non è stato lui a sparare…la pallottola veniva da dietro…non so da dove…".

Alain proseguì.

"E' vero. Io l'avevo davanti a me. Sulle prime anch'io l'avevo pensato…ma l'aria era pulita…non c'era fumo attorno alla sua pistola e non è stato lui a sparare…ne sono certo…".

André si sorprese della franchezza di Alain. Avrebbe potuto tacere quella circostanza dato che fino a qualche istante prima avrebbe voluto ammazzarlo.

Ma sapeva che Alain era solo disperato, come lo era lui, come lo era il Generale Jarjayes.

"Allora…chi è stato a sparare?".

"Non lo so…signor generale…".

Il silenzio calò nella stanza.

"Il Generale Bouillè ha detto che non sono stati i suoi uomini a far fuggire il prigioniero…quindi significa che qualcun altro l'ha fatto fuggire…".

"Un uomo in uniforme…" – replicò André.

"A me non importa un accidente del prigioniero!" – esclamò Alain tornando verso André.

L'esigua trega per lui era già finita.

"Io devo trovare Diane…devo tornare a Parigi…che mi rimettano pure in galera come disertore…che mi condannino alla forca…non m'importa! Io devo ritrovare Diane!".

"Tu sei il soldato…è tua sorella la giovane scomparsa in Rue de Vaugirard?" – chiese il Generale Jarjayes rivolto ad Alain.

"Voi…come fate…a sapere?".

"André mi aveva chiesto di farla cercare…ma i miei uomini non hanno saputo nulla…solo che lei è uscita dalla casa dove lavorava e pare che fuori avesse incontrato una persona dall'aspetto massiccio…sembrava un soldato…ma non si sa altro perché poi lei è sparita…".

Alain corse con lo sguardo verso André.

La descrizione era quella della corporatura di Vincent Sabin…

C'erano pochi dubbi.

Ma lui si era presentato coperto di lividi, quasi morto, ed era difficile credere si fosse conciato a quel modo, inscenando il proprio pestaggio, solo per convincere che fossero stati altri a rapire Diane.

"Io sto solo perdendo tempo! Devo trovare Diane!" – gridò Alain alzandosi e dirigendosi verso la porta.

"Alain…ascolta…io non ho certezza di quello che dico…ma secondo me Diane non…lei non è stata ritrovata…e neppure Mimose…non è possibile che le persone spariscano così!" – disse André tentando di fermalo.

"Stai di nuovo cercando di confondere le acque Grandier…ti ho dato retta…e guarda in che guaio sono finito! A questo punto devo trovare quel maledetto Sabin…e giuro che se non mi dirà quello che ha fatto lo sgozzo con le mie mani!".

"E sia! D'accordo…" – replicò André – "Ma io credo che sia stato qualcun altro…".

Insieme si sollevarono ricordi dispersi nella mente…

Le sbarre della cella alla Basse – Gêole che vibravano e André aveva d'istinto abbracciato Oscar e l'aveva trascinata via…

E poi quel guizzo azzurro, cupo, che gli era parso di intravedere…

Saint Sulpice…

I candelabri a terra, la cera fusa, il buio, e poi ancora la Barrier D'Enfer…

Vincent Sabin non sarebbe stato in grado di muoversi in quel modo.

Qualcun altro forse sì.

Poche tristi parole…

"Alain…gli altri mi hanno detto che Laure…che Laure è morta…mi dispiace" – disse André guardando l'amico in faccia.

L'altro scostò lo sguardo.

"Anch'io voglio ritrovare Diane…credimi. Questo lo devo a lei…".

Alain non era abituato a parlare di sé a nessuno, men che meno ad una persona di cui in quel momento si fidava a mala pena.

L'onda si risollevò imponente travolgendo la mente e le mani si chiusero e lui si alzò imboccando la porta e uscendo senza dire una parola.

L'aria gelata confuse lacrime di freddo e di pianto, nel nulla di una notte che pareva non sarebbe finita mai.

191


	27. Il vento e il mare

_**Chambord**_

… _Non sa che far il poverel; si crede  
Certo sognar: si leva, e s'avvicina,  
Né dando agli occhi suoi intera fede,  
Il viso sovra l'amate onde inchina,  
Et al balcon d'una gran torre vede  
La vergine leggiadra e pellegrina  
Che 'l biondo e vago crin, che sparso errava, _

_In lunga e ricca treccia si legava._

 _E quinci a poco ch'un'altra donzella  
Le cinse il collo, e le baciò la bocca:  
Se lo tormenta Amor, se lo flagella,  
Se'l più pungente stral nel cor gli scocca, _

_Pensil ciascuno a cui l'empia facella  
De l'ingrato signor l'anima tocca:  
Non morio il meschin, né restò vivo,  
Ma d'ogni senso e d'ogni color privo…._

 _Amadigi di Gaula_ _di Bernardo Tasso_

 _Canto IX, 18-31_

Oscar non sarebbe mai stata libera…

André la pensava come fosse viva…

Prigioniera ma viva.

Le parlava come fosse lì.

E l'avrebbe voluta su di sè, chiusa e stretta a sé.

E invece doveva immaginarsela tra le braccia forti ma fredde della Senna che l'aveva presa con sè, per portarla via, chissà dove.

Se l'avesse ritrovata…

 _Dio… dove sei?_

 _Dove sei?_

Le parlava come fosse viva…

Doveva esserlo maledizione!

Parigi era gelida quella mattina, più del solito, perché l'inverno era arrivato, da giorni ormai, a stringere le vie umide e malate della città, costringendo abitanti e viandanti e prostitute e borseggiatori e chiunque avesse l'ardire di sfidarlo, a guardarsi bene dal farlo troppo a lungo, perché esso non perdonava, più della fame, più della tisi, più dei ratti di fiume, più delle macchie che comparivano sulla pelle di coloro che osavano troppo nei bordelli, per andarsene ebbri di orgasmi e di piaghe.

L'inverno più freddo degli ultimi tempi.

Persino la Senna pareva essersi acquietata, immobile nella morsa del ghiaccio che nei punti più ombreggiati aveva ricoperto il pelo dell'acqua tingendola di sfumate gradazioni bianco sporco, rosate al sole del mattino, grigiaste e quasi verdognole al buio della sera.

La Senna si era fermata, ma non aveva restituito nulla di ciò che avrebbe dovuto.

Le parole del Generale Jarjayes risuonavano nella mente e battevano nella gola a chiuderla…

Avrebbe voluto piangere André.

"L'ondata di piena della Senna ha rotto le reti in più punti…non è detto che ciò che è caduto nel fiume sia possibile ritrovarlo…".

Era sempre stato d'una pragmaticità disarmante il Generale Jarjayes, quasi cinica.

André aveva persino pensato, negli anni addietro, che quell'uomo si fosse divertito a torturare la figlia, costringendola ad obbedirgli, in forza del rispetto che si deve ad un padre ed in virtù di un amore che il generale sapeva bene essere radicato nel cuore della figlia, un amore che le avrebbe impedito di ribellarsi, più dell'orgoglio, più della disperazione che spesso André leggeva negli occhi di lei.

Maledetto quell'amore che costringe a piegare la testa e a rispettare voleri senza senso, spietati…

E se André avesse ritrovato Oscar…

Lei avrebbe ceduto ancora alla volontà di suo padre, perdendo la sua libertà, se così si poteva chiamare, per deporla nelle mani di un uomo che l'avrebbe presa e avuta e vinta.

André era seduto a terra, fuori dal casolare che da svariati giorni ospitava lui e gli altri quattro Soldati della Guardia scampati alle furiose imprecazioni del Generale Bouillè che li voleva in galera, e poi li avrebbe spediti alla forca, perché l'uomo aveva deciso di trovare un colpevole alla fuga del demone di Avignone e quei soldati sarebbero stati un eccellente capro espiatorio.

André non riusciva a credere dentro di sé che la sua coscienza si dibattesse realmente tra il pensiero di ritrovare Oscar, viva, ed il pensiero di non vederla mai più.

Perché se lei fosse tornata il destino che l'attendeva sarebbe stato ancora peggiore della morte.

Lei sarebbe morta…

Davvero.

Il pensiero di André si bloccò, all'improvviso, e lui percepì il dissolversi del viso di lei, scuro, severo, distante, mentre i muscoli scioglievano la tensione e liberavano il desiderio di non esserci più, nemmeno lui.

Neppure Diane era stata trovata.

In quei giorni in molti si erano messi alla sua ricerca…

Come pure di Vincent Sabin, perché anche lui doveva saperne qualcosa di quella storia.

Vincent Sabin era massiccio seppure agile…

Era di nuovo in giro a cercar grane si sarebbe detto, forte oppure ingenuamente convinto d'averla scampata, si sarebbe detto.

Ecco perché quando si era trovato di fronte Alain e Romanov non aveva battuto ciglio e, immutata la recita che aveva intrapreso fin dalla notte della scomparsa di Diane, aveva proseguito mostrandosi affranto per la perdita della sorella di Alain.

I tre si erano seduti al tavolo della locanda in Rue de La Comedie Italien.

Vincent sperava ancora di ritrovare quel bastardello di Claude Silvien…

Alain e Romanov nelle loro silenziose indagini era quasi trasaliti nell'apprendere quali fossero i beceri gusti del commilitone Sabin in fatto d'incontri e da lì a finire per ritrovarlo in una bettola viscida tanto quanto lo sguardo del soldato ce n'era voluto poco.

Alain tentò di mantenere la calma, ma le mani erano strette l'una nell'altra, nervose e trattenute, per evitare d'afferrare Vincent Sabin con troppa foga e rischiare di rompergli l'osso del collo troppo in fretta e perdere così un testimone prezioso.

Oltre che attirare su di loro l'attenzione delle ronde di guardia che da giorni erano alla ricerca dei soldati fuggiti dalla Bastille e mai più ritrovati.

E dato che Alain e Romanov, al momento, erano né più né meno che disertori, s'erano dovuti appuntare con meticoloso rigore gli orari delle ronde per non rischiare d'incappare in qualche drappello di soldati di pattuglia in città, men che meno negli stessi compagni che pure, ne erano certi, non li avrebbero mai traditi.

Vincent Sabin in quel senso era un pericolo per loro, perché di lui non ci si poteva fidare.

Romanov interpretò il suo ruolo con maestria.

Sproloquiò per una buona mezz'ora sulla dissennatezza dei nobili e sul fatto che ci sarebbe voluta una forca per ciascuno di essi e che era un vero sollievo che la Senna si fosse portata via quella dannata aristocratica che aveva avuto l'arroganza di comandarli.

Vincent Sabin annuì a sua volta convinto che i compagni fossero gli stessi di sempre, anche se in quel momento essi ricoprivano la poco invidiabile posizione di disertori.

Ciascuno dei commensali aveva qualcosa da nascondere e ciascuno di essi giocava le proprie carte con rigorosa attenzione alle mosse dell'altro.

Ma anche il nervosismo di Vincent Sabin s'impennò palpabile e quasi il soldato si strozzò col pezzo di pane che aveva tentato d'ingoiare quando Alain esordì sostenendo che la sera della scomaparsa di Diane qualcuno aveva visto un tizio della sua stessa corporatura…

Un soldato…

"Che ne dici Sabin?".

L'altro tossì e colse l'affondo.

"Ecco vedi! Che ti dicevo? C'era qualcun'altro allora…dev'essere quello che mi ha conciato così!" – bofonchiò il soldato nervosamente.

Alain non ce la fece più.

La sua pazienza era arrivata al limite.

Un cenno a Romanov e i due si alzarono prendendo sotto le braccia Sabin.

Un pugno allo stomaco e l'altro perse il respiro accasciandosi.

"Lo portiamo fuori…" – esordì Alain rivolto ai pochi presenti che si erano accorti della strana seppure compunta agitazione – "Non vorremmo vomitasse qui dentro!".

Il suono delle monete lasciate sul bancone e i tre uscirono, giusto il tempo di scivolare silenziosi nel vicolo laterale, buio quanto bastava per consentire ad Alain di sfogare la sua rabbia sull'altro.

Vincent Sabin era massiccio, forse più degli altri due, e pure agile, forse più degli altri due, ma non riuscì a divincolarsi e si ritrovò a terra sotto una gragniuola di calci e pugni e dato che il primo colpo che aveva ricevuto gli aveva mozzato il respiro neppure riuscì a gridare.

Alain lo prese per i capelli e lo spinse contro il muro.

"Come avrai capito io non ti credo più!" – esordì fissandolo in faccia – "Quindi vedi di non inventarti altre fandonie e dimmi che diavolo è accaduto quella sera…c'eri solo tu bastardo…".

"Non è vero…" – balbettò Sabin – "Non c'ero solo io…".

Alain gli sbattè di nuovo la testa contro il muro.

"Non dire cazzate!".

"Non sto mentendo Alain…io ho visto Diane e volevo…e volevo…".

"E volevi?".

"E va bene! Volevo prenderla…".

"Perché? Perché diavolo volevi fare questo a mia sorella? L'ho capito sai che t'interessa…" – un respiro più fondo per prendere coraggio di fronte al disgusto – "Se scopro che le hai fatto del male giuro che ti ammazzo come un cane…qui, all'istante!".

"Non le avrei fatto del male. Volevo solo tenerla lontana da quella donna…quella l'aveva adocchiata Alain…io l'avevo saputo…quella mocciosa…quella che è sparita mi aveva detto che quella donna scriveva i biglietti per conto di Diane…io credevo volesse farle del male…".

"Sei un idiota Vincent!" – continuò Alain – "Perché non l'hai detta a me questa cosa…".

L'altro grugnì tentando di sottrarsi a quella specie d'interrogatorio.

"Dov'è Diane?" – ripetè di nuovo Alain, sibilando piano.

Romanov teneva i polsi di Sabin e torceva quelle povere membra.

"L'ha presa qualcuno…davvero Alain…devi credermi. Ero con lei e ad un certo punto sono stato colpito da qualcuno…che mi ha colpito ancora e ancora e quando mi sono ripreso lei non c'era più…".

"Stai mentendo!" – gridò Alain – "Io ti ammazzo!".

Un altro colpo nello stomaco.

"No!" – replicò Vincent – "E' la verità…maledizione…Diane non ce l'ho io!".

Romanov trattenne il braccio di Alain.

"Mi sa che dice la verità" – bofonchiò deluso.

Era meglio se Diane l'avesse avuta Vincent Sabin piuttosto che ritrovarsi di fronte a nuovi dubbi e forse ad un fantasma di cui nessuno aveva visto le sembianze.

Romanov e Alain allentarono la presa. Vincent Sabin tornò a respirare e a parlare.

"E' la verità…devi credermi…non so chi fosse quel tizio. Non l'ho visto in faccia. Non so nemmeno se fosse da solo o fossero in due…".

"E perché ti avrebbe lasciato vivo allora?" – contestò Alain.

"Non lo so…davvero. Anch'io ci ho pensato. Avrebbe potuto ammazzarmi…ma Diane ce l'ha lui…io non so dove sia…".

"Che ora era quando l'hai incontrata?".

"Era passata da poco la mezzanotte…".

"Ma dove diavolo stava andando a quell'ora? Perché è uscita?" – si chiese Alain tra sé, mentre cadeva a terra seduto, senza respiro, stranito dall'ennesima voragine che si apriva davanti a sé.

Romanov se ne stava a grattarsi la testa…

"Se quello che dice Sabin è vero, allora può essere che Diane sia viva…ha ragione André…" – mormorò perplesso.

Alain sollevò lo sguardo. Era spaventato, davvero, e sconvolto…

Diane doveva essere viva…

Alain così la pensava e le parlava e avrebbe voluto che lei fosse lì a rispondergli con quella sua aria ingenua ma dolce, come di chi non sa nulla del male e nemmeno si aspetta di finirci dentro, come un pesciolino nella rete del pescatore.

In quell'istante si sentì doppiamente svuotato, privo di appigli, foss'anche alzare gli occhi ad un viso conosciuto, magari quello di Laure, da cui sarebbe voluto correre, per abbracciarla e stringerla e ritrovare così il coraggio di uomo che stringe la donna che ama e così si sente più forte e crede che quello sia il miglior modo per proteggere chi si ama.

Non avrebbe potuto più fare nemmeno quello.

Perché Laure non c'era più.

Un nodo chiuse la gola…

Solo l'accorgimento di una secca replica alle ultime parole di Vincent.

"Tieni gli occhi aperti e la bocca chiusa!".

L'altro annuì passandosi la mano sul viso.

Nessuno doveva sapere che quei soldati erano ancora a Parigi. Altrimenti quei soldati sapevano chi li aveva traditi.

Un ultimo tassello mancava allo strano scenario.

E dato che Parigi era città tanto gelida quanto sorprendentemente calda e pettegola, per di più se l'argomento riguardava la sparizione di giovani donne, quel tassello giunse in maniera inaspettata, con la grazia del profumo del pane appena sfornato e del timballo di carne rosolato a dovere, debitamente nascosto in panieri discreti, dai quali occhieggiavano giusto i tappi di sughero delle bottiglie di vino che vi erano trasportate.

André non riuscì a parlare subito perché quando sollevò gli occhi incrociò quelli dolenti e gonfi di sua nonna che gli si fece incontro timidamente, scendendo dalla carrozza che era arrivata fino alla casupola, per ordine del generale evidentemente.

La donna lo vide e l'abbracciò, tenendolo stretto, lui uomo fatto, eppure come fosse ancora bambino, quando tornava a casa con un ginocchio sbucciato o un bernoccolo in testa e se anche era stato per colpa di Oscar, nanny era maledettamente indulgente con quella bambina pestifera e riusciva sempre a rigirare la colpa su André che era stato troppo maldestro o malaccorto.

Anche se poi la donna lo rincuorava con una doppia razione di cioccolata e biscotti, mentre la porzione più smunta riservata alla sua bambina più che pestifera rappresentava una sorta lezione, una specie di vendetta culinaria che solo André comprendeva e che lo lasciava abbastanza soddisfatto sul senso di giustizia di sua nonna.

L'altra negò col capo…

Senza dire una parola gli stava dicendo che no…

Oscar non l'avevano trovata.

No…

André non ebbe il coraggio di chiedere altro.

A quel punto era meglio se non l'avessero trovata.

Oscar non era nella Senna.

Non poteva essere là sotto.

I muscoli parvero sciogliersi, incapaci di mantenersi saldi a perseguire la speranza che pareva spegnersi ora dopo ora e lui era lì a fare indagini senza senso e a cercare una verità che chissà dove l'avrebbe condotto.

"Come stai André?".

"Nonna…io…mi dispiace…".

L'altra sorrise debolmente e poi gli porse dei vestiti puliti e quello che aveva preparato per lui e gli altri soldati.

"Portane anche ai tuoi compagni…so che ad uno di loro…mi hanno detto che è accaduto qualcosa di terribile alla sorella…".

"Tu come lo sai?" – chiese André sorpreso – "Hai sentito parlarne il generale?".

"No…beh…si…oh…cielo…io...non so…ecco…nei giorni scorsi sono tornata all'Hotel Entrague…il generale mi aveva chiesto di recuperare i vestiti…i vestiti di Madamigella Oscar e lì…lì ho saputo che il bambino che Oscar mi aveva chiesto di accudire…oh poverino…era scomparso. E già questo mi aveva rattristato. Ma poi ho saputo anche della giovane sparita in Rue de Vaugirad che è poco lontano…dicono fosse la sorella di un soldato che stava all'hotel…e che lavorasse dai Livrer…".

"E' vero…era la sorella di Alain…si chiamava Diane…".

"Oh…ecco…io non so se può essere importante…".

Alain entrò piano dalla porta.

André corse al suo sguardo, gli fece cenno di restare in silenzio.

"Beh…devi sapere André che conosco una domestica a casa dei Livrer…" – proseguì nanny.

"Conosci…" – André si sedette perché il respiro parve venirgli meno.

"Mi sono permessa di chiederle se sapeva qualcosa di questa faccenda e…".

"Nonna ti prego…".

"E mi è stato detto che quella giovane, Diane, ultimamente si vedeva con qualcuno…".

André ascoltava e la mente era sempre più confusa e stranita.

Alain ascoltava e anche la sua testa sembrava galleggiare in un'esistenza estranea a quella vissuta fino ad allora.

"Diane si vedeva con qualcuno…" – ripetè André.

Il dubbio di essere lui quella persona…

No…

Non era così.

"Oh…non so dirti chi fosse mi spiace. Pensa che addirittura la servitù credeva che quella giovane all'inizio fosse un po'…".

"Un po'?" – si fece avanti Alain.

"Oh…cielo…si diceva fosse un po' matta!".

Nanny si fece il segno della croce.

Si voltò e sussultò alla vista di Alain.

"Io sono il fratello di Diane!" – esordì lui piano, per non spaventare l'anziana.

"Mi perdonerà monsieur se parlo così" – proseguì nanny – "Ma la mia conoscente sosteneva che in tanti avessero sentito parlare quella giovane…da sola…ed era allegra…ed era felice. Poi però negli ultimi tempi pareva si vedesse con qualcuno e quando usciva c'era una persona che la riaccompagnava a casa…un uomo…e che fosse vestito in maniera elegante…ma nessuno è mai riuscito a vederlo in faccia…".

André ascoltava…

Alain era stravolto…

Tutti e due si guardarono come a dirsi ma eri te o ero io?

O nessuno dei due?

Diane aveva detto a tutti e due che la Duchessa de Livrer le aveva consentito di restare a dormire nella casa, per non correre altri pericoli, fuori…

Diane allora non dormiva a casa dei Livrer…

Diane usciva…

"E poi…c'è un'altra cosa…" – proseguì la nonna di André quasi sottovoce.

"Cosa? Nonna ti prego…".

Nanny fece una faccia strana, come per cercare di dare un senso a quanto aveva sentito, incomprensibile sia a lei, sia a chi aveva percepito le parole…

"Dicono che in quel periodo a casa Livrer si sentissero strane parole…per le stanze intendo…come se si fosse dentro una chiesa…parole spesso incomprensibili…come recitate…qualcuno ha riconosciuto fossero Salmi della Bibbia…".

"Strane parole…Salmi?" – mormorò André con un filo di voce.

… _ebbi d'intorno frangenti di morte, torrenti minacciosi m'atterrirono, m'attorniarono reti d'inferno, ebbi d'innanzi tranelli mortali…tranelli mortali…_

 _Sorgi o Signore nel tuo sdegno, levati contro l'astio dei miei nemici._

 _Sorgi per me nel giudizio che intenti, ti circondino i popoli in folla…_

 _Aiuto, o Signore, chè morta è la pietà, scomparsa è la fede, tra i figli dell'uomo._

 _E' menzogna il parlare dell'uno con l'altro, son labbra bugiarde, son cuori mendaci._

 _Oh estirpi il Signore ogni labbro bugiardo, disperda ogni lingua che parli superbia…_

Andrè le riascoltò nella testa, nell'eco disperso della cella della Basse – Gêole…

Sua nonna non le conosceva ma sapeva solo che chi aveva ascoltato quelle frasi le aveva definite strane…

"Nonna…".

L'altra si fece il segno della croce, un'altra volta.

"Dicevano fosse la voce del demonio…ma adesso…da quando quella piccola è scomparsa…la voce non si sente più".

Il demonio…

 _Je suis le diable..._

 _Si tu veux faire un pacte avec moi, tu seras le plus adroit des serruriers, et tu pourras entreprendre tous les ouvrages que tu voudras._

Il demonio entra dove vuole.

André si alzò di scatto e quasi sua nonna pensò d'aver detto una sciocchezza.

"André…perdonami…non volevo…ma questo è quello che si diceva in quella casa…".

"Sapete altro madame?" – intervenne Alain.

"Oh…no…si sa solo che la sera della sparizione un ragazzo della casa era uscito…e avrebbe visto Diane assieme a qualcuno…ma non ha fatto in tempo ad avvicinarsi che quello …".

"Cosa…cosa è accaduto?" – riprese André.

"Pare che quell'uomo l'abbia presa e portata via…in un vicolo lì vicino…ma poi nessuno l'ha più trovata…Madame Livrer è molto dispiaciuta e affranta. Pare fosse affezionata a Diane e …sì insomma…so che la duchessa aveva anche acconsentito a che quella giovane potesse dormire presso la loro casa. La servitù era gelosa…tutti dicevano che Diane aveva trovato qualcuno che la proteggeva e che dava il denaro necessario perché lei potesse stare dai Livrer senza che la sua paga fosse diminuita…ma nessuno sa chi fosse…povera piccola…chissà cosa le è capitato….".

André guardò Alain e lui gli si fece contro a grandi passi.

"Non poteva essere Oscar, Alain. Devi credermi…lei me lo avrebbe detto…".

"Come fai ad esserne così sicuro?" – chiese l'altro con rabbia.

"Perché la conosco…lei voleva aiutare Diane ma forse qualcun altro aveva delle mire su di lei e mi sto convincendo ogni giorno di più che abbia a che fare con la famiglia russa…o con qualcuno del loro seguito…".

"Cosa te lo fa credere?".

"E' una sensazione…mi spiace…non ho altro…ma quello che so è che quel tizio nella cella recitava Salmi della Bibbia…e poi presso i Duchi de Livrer si sentivano strane parole…e…".

"Il demone di Avignone…che cosa c'entra lui con Diane?".

"I principi russi si sono fermati ad Avignone…dove sono iniziate a sparire quelle giovani…io non so se sia solo una coincidenza…".

Alain sentì il sangue gelarsi nelle vene.

"Questo significherebbe che Diane…Dio…io…".

"Alain…ascolta…Diane non è stata trovata…e nemmeno quella bambina…io…spero…spero che Diane sia viva…".

André terminò quella frase.

Non aveva certezze di nessun genere.

E poi, in tutta quella storia, c'era che Oscar…

"Quella gente se ne andrà presto…non sarà difficile controllare se c'è una persona con loro…Diane…" – replicò Alain.

"Io credo che la questione sia più complessa…il generale ha detto che alcuni ufficiali al seguito del principe hanno già lasciato Parigi. Forse sono gli stessi che ad Avignone sono arrivati prima del principe…proprio quando sono iniziate le sparizioni...forse varrebbe la pena provare…".

"Cosa? Provare cosa?" – sibilò l'altro ormai in preda alla disperazione.

"Seguire il Principe Jurovsky…anzi…arrivare prima di lui…fin dove sono arrivati quegli ufficiali che avrebbero già lasciato Parigi…".

Alain era perplesso. Un'impresa non facile ma soprattutto un viaggio al buio, lontano da Parigi dove lui credeva, voleva, desiderava, sperava che Diane fosse ancora, con tutto sé stesso.

"Io…non lo so…".

André non rispose. Non aveva risposte…non aveva certezze…

Anche lui era combattuto perché lasciare la città significava lasciare Oscar…

Anche lui sperava che lei fosse lì, da qualche parte, tra quelle mura conosciute, restituita dalle braccia della Senna che aveva avuto pietà di lei e di loro.

"Dissennati come pochi questi re francesi…".

"Persino Leonardo da Vinci avrebbe collaborato al progetto…ci avreste mai creduto?".

"Francesco I era degno della propria dinastia, ma circondarsi di un tal genere di maniero poteva solo significare ch'egli volesse vivere come Amadìs de Gaulà che si narra abitasse in un castello circondato da boschi fittissimi e popolati da personaggi fantastici e lambito da un fiume sinuoso…".

"Un eccesso che il re francese non vide mai…".

"Morì prima di veder completato il castello…eppure si dice che lo avesse voluto proprio come fosse una vera e propria fortezza. Vedete…".

L'uomo sollevò l'indice e indicò il lato sud del maschio de Le Chateau de Chambord.

Una selva di guglie e cupole e torrette ricoperte dal manto candido della neve si rincorreva fissamente, di contro ai rivoletti fumosi che s'innalzavano danzando morbidi e rarefatti dai numerosi camini sparsi per tutta la copertura del castello.

"Le torri sono rotonde e questo indica che esse dovevano proteggere l'artiglieria…".

"Peccato che tutti sapessero che questo castello non avrebbe retto un assedio neppure per tre giorni! E' troppo esposto…troppo sontuoso. E' solo un bellissimo esempio di architettuta che il re voleva per suo piacere…nulla a che fare con la gurra!" – sentenziò l'altro uomo in tono sarcastico.

"Il Principe Jurovskj si troverà bene a Chambord…direi che i Sovrani di Francia sono stati oltremodo generosi a concederci di alloggiare in un simile luogo".

Il parco reale era immerso in una coltre di neve bianca ed immobile, fredda e distante, mentre dal cielo grigio e cupo qualche fiocco aveva preso a scendere furtivo annunciando un'altra notte di tempesta.

"Ed è stato un bene arrivarci per primi…qui ci sarà modo di riposare ed iniziare a studiare il percorso migliore per tornare…a casa…".

La neve iniziò a scendere più fitta avvolgendo ogni suono, ogni alito di vento, ogni passo dei due uomini intenti ad osservare il castello.

"Sarà meglio rientrare…" – disse il più anziano.

"D'accordo padre…".

Una stanza calda racchiusa nel ventre del castello, immersa in una coltre di calore asciutto e profumato, accolse il primo sguardo che s'immerse affannato e confuso e teso nel tentativo di comprendere che posto fosse quello.

E perché lei si trovasse lì.

La gola era asciutta al punto tale che neppure un lamento riusciva ad uscirne…

I muscoli erano fermi, immobili, come fossero staccati dal corpo e la mente non fosse in grado di comandarli e farli muovere.

Solo gli occhi, a poco a poco adattati alla poca luce, avevano catturato i barlumi del fuoco acceso nel camino e tentavano di riportare alla mente un'idea, un ricordo, un cenno di consapevolezza.

Nessuna voce, nessun suono, se non il lento consumarsi della legna che di tanto in tanto schioccava un lamento più intenso, come di qualcosa che moriva, spezzata per sempre.

Arazzi morbidi e caldi ricoprivano quasi tutte le pareti, riportando scene di guerra, amori cavallereschi, caccie al cervo, ricchezze dipinte nei vestiti sontuosi delle dame e sulle parrucche inamidate dei gentiluomini.

Due braceri spenti occupavano i lati del camino, dove erano appoggiati diversi alamari per ammaestrare i legni più restii a consumarsi.

Ogni lembo del pavimento era coperto da tappeti altrettanto variopinti, seppure di tonalità scure e calde.

Le tende erano chiuse, nessuna luce penetrava ma l'oscurità faceva propendere per le ultime ore della sera, forse le prime della notte.

Il torpore indotto dal luogo ebbe la meglio e solo il cigolio sussurrato e mesto di una porta che si apriva indusse i sensi a ridestarsi per tornare all'erta.

Le fu impossibile…

La stanchezza, il dolore misto al desiderio di non sapere nulla di ciò che la circondava ebbe la meglio.

I passi risuonarono avanzando lenti e così la luce s'insinuò sul viso, quando la mano scostò un poco la tenda che avvolgeva il letto.

Aprì gli occhi, lentamente, in uno sforzo immenso, senza parlare perché la voce non usciva…

"Finalmente…".

Nessun'altra parola.

Solo un contatto lento, una carezza a scostare i capelli dalla fronte.

Era una voce conosciuta, il timbro scuro e freddo, il tenore opportunamente rassicurante.

L'uomo si chinò allora e le mani si accostarono al viso e lo racchiusero per tenerlo fermo e per raggiungere le labbra e coglierle e chiuderle in un bacio leggero anch'esso.

Quel tocco dapprima quasi suadente divenne intenso ed invadente, insinuato a catturare e a far proprio l'altro respiro, com se quel lembo di lei appartenesse già all'altro, seppure senza consenso, senza rispetto.

La lingua ad insinuarsi forzando i denti chiusi istintivamente…

Quel bacio gremito e umido riuscì alla fine a suscitare un dissenso più deciso che le fece gelare il sangue nelle vene.

Oscar tentò di muoversi, di sottrarsi e staccarsi dalla presa piena e feroce ma comprese di non potersi muovere perché il peso dell'altro era su di lei a chiuderla e quasi soffocarla ed impedirle di sgusciare via mentre il corpo adesso pareva quasi attraversato di nuovo dalla corrente fredda della Senna, fin nelle ossa, e le tempie battevano irrorate dal sangue sospinto come un'onda dalla periferia verso il centro del suo essere.

In un estremo tentativo di distogliersi da quell'invadenza scostò la testa di lato mentre il respiro aveva preso a correre veloce e alla fine le parve di riconoscere il volto di colui che era chino su di lei.

La gola asciutta, il respiro dissolto…

Parole suadenti…

"Non temete…avremo modo di discutere di ogni questione…intanto cercate di riposare. La Senna non è stata generosa con voi…se non fosse stato per quelle impalcature gettate sul fiume* temo che nemmeno io sarei riuscito a tirarvi fuori. Eppure siete viva e questo è ciò che conta…riposate adesso…".

Oscar era fuori di sé, immobile, incapace di tirar fuori un suono, il respiro corto, le mani strette pronte a graffiare come un animale che si sente preso in trappola e sa che dovrà vendere cara la pelle per non soccombere…

Non appena l'altro si rialzò lei si ritrasse e scostando le pesanti coperte fece per alzarsi dalla parte opposta per mettere più spazio possibile tra sé e quell'altro.

In piedi, le gambe che tremavano, la voce incerta lo riconobbe.

"Colonnello…Stevenov…".

Quel suono, il suono della propria stessa voce la colpirono, tanto quanto la visione dell'altro in piedi, dalla parte opposta del letto, intento adesso a sorridere compiaciuto, perché l'essere riconosciuto era sintomo di una ritrovata consapevolezza da parte della sua ospite e quell'intenso contatto che lui si era permesso solo pochi istanti prima nei confronti di lei lo riempiva di fierezza e di intenso piacere.

Appariva diverso Stevenov da come se lo ricordava Oscar.

Non indossava l'uniforme, ma una giacca scura pesante senza mostrine. I capelli erano sciolti sulle spalle ed incorniciavano un volto sorprendentemente disteso e a suo agio.

Gli occhi erano fissi su di lei ed emanavano strani riflessi violacei frutto del chiarore del fuoco che riverberava dagli arazzi rossi e blu e ocra delle pareti.

La fronte più scoperta ambrata e ampia riportava adesso uno sguardo che si sarebbe detto avvolgente se non che lei, Oscar, lì, non sapeva dove si trovasse, né che ci facesse, e neppure perché l'ufficiale si fosse permesso di avvicinarsi a quel modo.

L'assoluta serenità dell'altro trasudava arroganza, comunicandole un senso di rabbia e di avversione e contribuendo ad allertare i sensi, oltre ogni misura, neanche fosse stata su un campo di battaglia.

Era proprio la sua rabbia ad alimentare il senso di vittoria che scorreva sulla faccia dell'altro.

"Dove siamo?" – chiese Oscar con un filo di voce faticando a respirare.

"Ogni cosa a suo tempo, ve l'ho detto. Non vi siete rimessa del tutto…dovete riposare…di qualsiasi cosa abbiate bisogno dovete solo chiedere…".

Quel palazzo era del tutto sconosciuto…

Il silenzio che permeava le pareti della stanza e che pareva provenire persino dall'esterno incuteva un intenso senso di smarrimento, perché non si udiva nessun suono conosciuto, un carretto che passasse per le vie, i rintocchi di un campanile, il mormorio lontano ma costante della Senna, il chiacchiericcio dei passanti…

Solo lo sgocciolio incessante dell'acqua mista al crepitio del fuoco…

"Riposate" – replicò in tono secco Stevenov facendo per andarsene.

"Voglio sapere dove siamo…e perché sono qui…" – riprese lei altrettanto severa.

L'altro sospirò ma non si scompose più di tanto.

"Siamo a Chambord…al castello…lo conoscerete immagino?".

Oscar si ammutolì. Certo che lo conosceva quel luogo, anche se non c'era mai stata.

Ne aveva sentito parlare e una volta l'aveva pure intravisto da lontano, a distanza, dal parco reale, quando aveva accompagnato il vecchio Re Luigi XV in una delle sue brevi vacanze da Versailles, assieme alla Contessa Du Barry.

"Perché siamo qui?" – replicò insistendo.

"Non ricordate cosa è accaduto a Parigi?".

Nessuna parola, segno che quei ricordi tardavano ad affacciarsi alla mente…

"Vi hanno…siete stata colpita…a Place Dauphine…e siete caduta nella Senna…" – riprese l'uomo.

Ancora silenzio…

"E se posso essere più preciso…".

Stevenov questa volta si mosse e tornò verso di lei avvicinandosi e costringendola a ritrarsi verso la parete.

"Faticate a ricordare…lo immagino. Dev'essere doloroso per voi…".

"Perché?".

"E' stato un vostro soldato…a colpirvi…".

"Un soldato…un Soldato della Guardia?".

"Sì…puntava l'arma contro di voi e ha esploso un colpo…mi spiace…tra l'altro forse sapete anche chi è. L'ho visto spesso assieme a voi…".

Oscar indietreggiò ancora. Stevenov non si era mosso, le sue parole erano invece arrivate come uno schiaffo in faccia, repentino e tagliente…

Il dubbio era insinuato.

Il russo prese ad indugiare con attenzione alla reazione di colei che aveva di fronte per comprendere se l'impetuoso scorrere della Senna fosse riuscito a cancellare dalla mente quel ricordo, quel bagliore che lei aveva probabilmente intravisto, prima di cadere trafitta, e finalmente quel ricordo si fosse trasformato in un dato di fatto, certo ed indissolubile, ed esso avesse inziato finalmente a scalfire il coraggio e l'arroganza di lei per piegare finalmente la sua volontà.

Non ci voleva poi tanto…

Perché di certezze ce n'erano poche in quel luogo, lontano da Parigi, e l'uomo voleva essere sicuro che quelle certezze non s'ingegnassero a rinforzare il desiderio dell'altra di comprendere da sola cosa fosse accaduto e quindi a rianimare forze sufficienti per tranciare il legame che l'avrebbe tenuta lì, a Chambord.

"Io…".

La mente correva a quell'istante ma esso pareva mancare.

Perché non c'era o non c'era mai stato o perché esso fosse stato cancellato dal seguito di quella vicenda, non era dato saperlo.

Stevenov proseguì: "Era quello che stava sempre con voi…mi pare avesse una cicatrice all'occhio sinistro…immagino sappiate di chi sto parlando…".

Oscar si ritrasse ancora colpita da quell'affermazione assurda e senza senso.

Percepì le forze scivolare via e le mani e le gambe diventare fredde come non le appartenessero più e nella testa il ricordo vago di un coltello e di una pistola e lo sguardo a poco a poco sempre più distinto e nitido di André.

Era lui che le puntava l'arma contro…

Era lui allora…era lui che aveva sparato?

L'eco del colpo risuonò nella testa e Oscar sentì che tutto intorno perdeva consistenza e si ritrovò a scivolare giù sorretta solo dalla prontezza del colonnello che l'afferrò abbracciandola e chiudendola a sé, quasi sollevandola per averla addosso, non solo nel corpo ma soprattutto nella mente, e sostenere così l'idea appena insinuata.

"Mi dispiace…avete la febbre alta…l'acqua era gelata…vi consiglio di non muovervi e di non alzarvi. Nel mio seguito c'è un eccellente medico che si è unito a noi in attesa dell'arrivo del Principe Jurovskj…lui saprà guarirvi…".

"Non è possibile…" – mormorò Oscar mantenendo lo sguardo fisso a terra, lontano dall'altro.

"Vi riferite a ciò che è accaduto a Parigi?".

L'uomo intendeva coltivare il dubbio, non aveva senso lasciare alla mente dell'altra il tempo di modificare la consistenza di quell'atroce conferma.

Oscar non rispose.

L'unica volontà era di staccarsi dall'altro, il corpo sorprendentemente incombente e forte che l'avvolgeva e la gettava in uno strano impeto d'incertezza e d'incapacità di reazione.

"Non è vero ciò che dite…state mentendo…" – tentò di obiettare – "André non può aver fatto una cosa simile…non ha senso…e poi…".

Oscar s'immerse nel suo tentativo di ricordare…

Pont Royal…

Era lì che aveva perso di vista André…

Lui era rimasto accanto al pilone…

Lei si era lasciata andare…

"Che gli è accaduto?" – chiese con un filo di voce.

L'urgenza di sapere della sorte di André era più forte del dubbio.

Stevenov s'irrigidì ma non si fece intimorire da quella debole reazione.

"Comprendo il vostro disappunto ma così stanno le cose. Quando starete meglio capirete perché sto dicendo la verità…".

Le mani dell'uomo s'insinuarono nei capelli concedendosi di muoversi attraverso gesti intensi e fondi mentre le dita si chiudevano per tenerli lì, assieme a lei, nell'intento tenere lì quella crescente agitazione.

Non voleva infondere calma…

Voleva nutrirsi dello smarrimento di lei, insinuarsi dentro di esso, perché solo con esso lui sarebbe riuscito a vincere.

Il corpo dell'uomo s'impose avanzando, mentre le braccia dell'uomo si chiusero dietro la schiena afferrando la stoffa della camicia quasi a volerla strappare via.

L'indumento si piegò flessuoso e discreto e lui finalmente potè ascoltare sotto di sé il corpo teso e rigido di lei, intenso e pronto a combattere, seppure provato dalla febbre e dal dolore.

Non voleva infondere coraggio…

Voleva nutrirsi dell'incapacità di lei, insinuarsi in essa ed averla…

Un respiro soffocato ed intenso scorse dalla bocca dell'uomo che avanzò un poco con la gamba sinistra e si appoggiò con la mano destra alla parete tenendo il corpo di chiuso sotto di sè ed insinuandosi con l'altra mano dietro la nuca per gremire la pelle ed aggiungere anche quel lembo caldo alle sue progressive conquiste.

Pareva combattuto Stevenov, come se l'avanzare silenzioso del proprio corpo su quello di Oscar, fosse forzatamente lento, imbrigliato, ma non certo per timore si spaventare lei, quanto di suscitare in lei un'opposizione istintiva che l'avrebbe fatta reagire.

Preferì affondare solo con le parole…

"Vedo che la cosa vi ha lasciato sorpresa…".

Il respiro esanime…

"Non è possibile!" – ripetè Oscar con un filo di voce – "Se dite questo allora vuol dire che voi eravate là…avete visto tutto…che cosa è accaduto ad André…voi lo sapete?".

Nemmeno le importava più adesso di dove fosse e come ci fosse arrivata lì a Chambord.

E nemmeno pareva accorgersi che l'uomo adesso insinuava gesti calmi su di lei, stridenti con il tono violento delle parole.

Stevenov lasciò in sospeso la risposta alla seconda domanda.

Gli serviva mantenere il riserbo.

Gli conveniva avere sulla sua avversaria la possibilità di coltivare il risentimento misto al dubbio che quell'uomo fosse ancora vivo.

"E va bene…se proprio non volete comprendere vi dirò perché non può che essere stato quell'uomo a sparare".

"No!" – gridò lei tentando di divincolarsi, ma l'altro s'impose con forza.

"Vedete…quando appresi che voi eravate una donna…rimasi molto sorpreso…ma il Maggiore Girodel mi spiegò quale era stata la vostra storia e perché vestivate l'uniforme. Per farla breve il maggiore mi aveva avvertito che il vostro incarico stava diventando ogni giorno più pericoloso e che lui avrebbe avuto il desiderio di allontanarvi e per far ciò vi aveva chiesta in moglie…".

La voce penetrava nella testa…

Oscar faticava a comprendere il nesso con il gesto di André.

"Non riesco a capire cosa c'entri tutto questo…" – si permise di obiettare puntando gli occhi sull'altro.

Il sangue era fermo, il cuore sospeso…

 _Che fine hai fatto André?_

"E' presto detto… il maggiore mi ha riferito che quell'uomo, quel soldato, era stato il vostro attendente per anni…".

Il respiro s'innalzò, i muscoli s'irrigidirono.

Stevenov afferrò le spalle stringendole ed arrivando con il viso sul viso di lei.

"Mi pare ovvio che un uomo che è vissuto con voi da tutta una vita non possa averlo fatto se non perché prova qualcosa per voi…ed ecco la spiegazione del suo gesto…".

Lei fissò l'altro, incredula…

"Sappiate che ho buoni motivi per affermare questo…".

Oscar squadrò furiosa.

"Una persona me lo ha riferito…".

"Chi?".

"Ogni cosa a suo tempo…ma in diverse occasioni vi ha potuto osservare…assieme a quell'uomo…e ne ha ragionevolmente ricavato che lui teneva molto a voi!".

"Chi è?".

L'altro non rispose alla domanda ma ne insinuò un'altra.

"Siete mai stata gelosa Mademoiselle Oscar? Vi siete mai domandata cosa sareste disposta a fare pur di non perdere ciò che ritenete vostro?".

Retorica pungente che prese a dilagare nella testa…

"André…".

"Il vostro soldato non voleva perdervi…e piuttosto che perdervi forse ha preferito non lasciarvi ad altri…".

Il battito si perse…

Oscar si ritrovò di fronte a sé stessa ed alla scelta – sua e di nessun'altro - di non rivelare ad André l'esistenza dell'ultimo biglietto di Diane.

Quella richiesta le era apparsa sfacciata e dannatamente pericolosa e se l'era tenuta per sé, tentando d'ignorarne le conseguenze.

A tanto era arrivata pur di averlo per sé…

E quindi ben poteva essere che André, per lo stesso identico motivo, si fosse spinto fino a quel punto…

André l'amava, lei lo sapeva…

L'amore poteva scavare dentro l'anima fino a questo punto?

La risposta fu immediata e secca e violenta…

 _No…_

Puntò le mani sull'altro e tentò di ritrarsi spingendolo via, come per allontanare da sé le parole dell'altro, l'assurdità di attribuire ad André un simile gesto…

Ma se persino lei era scesa così in basso…

Quasi cadde se non fosse stata pronta ad aggrapparsi alla tenda che chiudeva il baldacchino del letto.

"Che gli è accaduto? Voi lo sapete non è vero?".

"Non lo so, mi spiace…io sono riuscito a tirare fuori solo voi dalla Senna…del vostro soldato non so nulla. Ma la Senna la conoscete anche voi, immagino. Di questa stagione può essere più spietata della giustizia del re di Francia!".

L'uomo rise cinicamente.

"Uscite!" – grido lei mentre tentava di restare in piedi.

Stevenov si lasciò scansare con facilità.

Troppa.

Non si scompose, non era il momento di forzare la situazione.

Bastava solo insinuare il dubbio…

Se Oscar fosse stata nel pieno delle forze avrebbe sicuramento osservato il viso dell'altro, con rabbia accusatoria per quell'insolente invasione ed il suo istinto le avrebbe riportato ben altra visione, quella di uno sguardo dall'espressione compiaciuta ed affatto addolorata.

La ritrosia dell'uomo altro pregio non aveva che alimentare ancora di più il desiderio, in un gioco macabro delle parti, dove è il più forte che concede al più debole di arrendersi, ma solo dopo averlo ingannevolmente convinto di potersi difendere e di riuscire a resistere all'assalto.

Stevenov si stava divertendo…

La finta arrendevolazza null'altro era che una semplice e generosa concessione di tempo, perché l'insinuazione del dubbio su chi avesse realmente contribuito a far finire Oscar nella Senna avrebbe senz'altro contribuito a piegare la volontà di quella donna e ad avvolgere quella volontà portandola verso i propri intenti.

"Vi auguro un buon riposo mademoiselle…".

"Aspettate…" – lo richiamò lei a fatica – "Voglio andarmene…domani…domani…vi prego di procurarmi un cavallo e dei vestiti… voglio lasciare questo posto…devo tornare a Parigi…".

"Temo sia una pessima idea!" – rise Stevenov sarcastico.

"Colonnello…non ho chiesto il vostro parere…e credo di essere libera di tornare a Parigi…".

"Oh…certo" – mormorò l'altro – "Non sarò io a trattenervi…la stanza non è chiusa a chiave e voi siete di certo libera di andare in qualsiasi parte del castello e anche al di fuori ovviamente. Temo però che lasciare questo posto sia piuttosto difficile…".

Oscar sollevò lo sguardo. Era furente e lucido per la febbre e per la rabbia…

"Ha nevicato abbondantemente in questi giorni e la campagna circostante è…impraticabile…".

Stevenov sorrise…

Un sorriso che Oscar non gli aveva mai visto sul volto, se si escludeva la volta in cui l'ufficiale aveva freddato l'uomo nel cortile di Palace de Justice, in nome di un ordine delle cose che, sovrano, doveva sacrificare tutto pur di prevalere.

Quel sorriso di compiacimento era di nuovo lì, come se l'uomo fosse soddisfatto di aver ristabilito un altro ordine delle cose, il suo, attraverso quella specie di salvataggio che si era tramutato in una sorta di prigionia dorata di cui però egli non si sentiva affatto responsabile.

Era a causa della neve e del freddo e delle strade ghiacciate…

E poi…

"Riposate…ne riparleremo domani".

Oscar lo vide uscire.

La porta si chiuse, semplicemente senza che nessuna serratura venisse azionata.

Chiunque era libero di entrare e lei era libera di uscire…

Si sedette sul letto e sentì la testa pesante e piena, quasi scoppiare dal dolore.

Solo in quel momento si accorse, toccandosi la fronte, di una benda leggera che le fasciava la testa e solo in quel momento ricordò il lampo che aveva visto scorrere davanti a sé ed esso proveniva dal punto in cui si trovava André.

Lui aveva sparato…

Lui…

 _André…_

Il dubbio insinuato…

Oscar si passò una mano sulla bocca.

Il bacio alla Barrie d'Enfer era lì, impresso, in tutta la sua bollente arroganza.

Lei era scesa a patti con il diavolo pur di non perdere André…

Perché lui non sarebbe stato capace di fare altrettanto?

 _André…_

 _Che ti è successo?_

L'acqua che riempiva la bocca e le narici e l'ultimo sguardo ai piloni di Pont Royal mentre scomparivano alla vista sormontata dall'acqua gelida.

L'aveva lasciato lì, André, nella speranza che i suoi compagni sul ponte riuscissero ad issarlo…

"Al diavolo!" – fu l'imprecazione che interruppe il silenzio della stanza – "E' impossibile…André…dove sei?".

Doveva essere impossibile quello scenario…

Tanto quanto era imbrobabile che Oscar sarebbe riuscita a lasciare quel posto da sola, senza l'aiuto di nessuno.

Le tende un poco tirare le riportarono agli occhi un'immensa distesa bianca, compatta, luminosa quasi limpida sotto i raggi del sole del mattino che si allargavano insinuandosi nei vialetti del parco e più giù ancora tra le fila di pioppi e di querce e di ontani e di lecci arsi dal freddo sul limitare del confine del castello.

Una distesa ininterotta, fredda, più simile ad una sorta di mare ghiacciato, gonfio e statico, immerso nel silenzio rotto solo da qualche volo d'uccello e da qualche gorgheggio e…

Risa inconsuete ed ovattate raggiunsero la finestra del piano a cui lei si era affacciata.

Dio…

Chi c'era oltre lei in quel castello?

I figli del Principe Jurovskj…

Qualcuno che lavorasse li?

Uscì in fretta Oscar dopo aver recuperato i vestiti asciutti e caldi accanto al camino.

Dall'ubicazione della stanza comprese che si trovava ai piani superiori…

Imboccò la scalinata elicoidale che scendeva giù verso il basso…

Assurda costruzione che impediva a chi scendeva di vedere chi saliva dalla parte opposta…

La febbre ancora alta, il gelo dell'acqua nel sangue, l'eco lontano delle onde fangose e dense della Senna, lo sguardo di André accanto a lei, il bagliore del colpo di pistola…

Tutto stonava intestardendosi contro la voluttuosa giravolta di pietre bianche, gelate, a tratti ombreggiate a togliere la vista di chi scendeva, e a tratti accaldate e pallide sotto i tenui raggi di sole che s'insinuavano dalle finestrelle, a coprire la figura di chi saliva…

L'aria fredda dal basso colpì i sensi di Oscar assieme ad una risata più intensa seppure aggraziata, e poi ad un'altra ancora, un'altra voce, un timbro conosciuto che lei riconobbe e che la costrinse ad appoggiarsi al corrimano e poi, in un rapido affondo di dolore, a fermarsi ed attendere quei passi veloci che si rincorrevano sugli scalini.

Non poteva vedere chi stesse salendo, così attese fino all'ultimo, fino a quando una figuretta piccola, esile, infagottata in un enorme cappotto scuro, il cappuccio tirato giù, e le guance arrossate dal freddo e i capelli corti seppure faticosamente trattenuti da un piccolo nastro rosso che faceva bella mostra di se incorniciando il viso…

Quel viso spuntò da dietro l'ultima voluta della scala e gli occhi nocciola, caldi e chiari si piantarono su di lei e lei allora dovette per forza sedersi sullo scalino perché quella era proprio Mòse, Mimose, che la guardava adesso e poi cacciava un urlo che s'insinuava giù per la scala e si disperdeva correndo attraverso le mura del castello.

La bambina per poco non inciampò e poi si tirò su e fece gli ultimi quattro scalini, affondando tra le sue braccia e Oscar sentì quel corpo gelato dalla neve sopra il cappotto eppure esile e caldo e chiuso sopra di lei e…

Lei era senza parole mentre Mimose aveva preso a piangere come solo i bambini fanno, senza respiro, senza tregua, per la rabbia e per paura che finalmente potevano liberarsi mescolate allo stupore ed alla gioia inaspettata…

"Mòse…" – balbettò Oscar stringendo la bambina tra le braccia – "Mimose…sei viva…".

"Mademoiselle…mi siete mancata tanto…speravo di rivedervi…me l'aveva promesso…me l'aveva promesso…e…".

Oscar rimase in silenzio a quelle parole.

Frutto dell'ingenuità di una bambina, il loro tenore la fece rabbrividire, nel presagire che nulla era stato dovuto al caso, ma tutto era stato già stabilito, prima.

Perché…

Oscar staccò Mimose da sé per guardarla meglio e riconobbe il suo viso, la pelle chiara, pulita, un poco arrossata dal freddo e dal pianto. Da sotto il mantello s'intravedeva un vestito raffinato di broccato blu, a piccoli fiori rosati, e una giacca più pesante anch'essa di lana blu scuro…

Al mantello era agganciato con una spilla, un manicotto di pelliccia.

I piedi chiusi dentro stivaletti di pelle.

"Mimose…che ti è accaduto?".

Le passò una mano nei capelli. Erano corti come li ricordava quando l'aveva conosciuta all'Entrague ma erano stati aggiustati ed agghindati in modo che incorniciassero il viso in maniera più aggraziata e dolce e femminile.

"Sapete il mio nome?" – replicò la bambina stupita abbassando gli occhi.

"Me l'hanno detto quando credevo fossi scivolata…".

Oscar s'interruppe. Il ricordo di quella notte bruciava ancora.

"Mademoiselle Oscar…io…sto bene…".

La bambina si rialzò e scese uno scalino verso il basso, per farsi vedere meglio dall'altra che continuava a tenerle la mano quasi avesse paura che lasciandola la piccola sarebbe sparita nel nulla.

Proprio come quella notte quando le era sgusciata via.

Altri passi…

Gli occhi si sollevarono e corsero ad un'altra figura apparsa dietro Mimose, in silenzio poco fuori dal cono d'ombra delle scale.

Oscar rimase lì ammutolita, mentre la figura si faceva verso di lei e anch'essa s'inginocchiava appoggiandosi allo scalino più sotto.

"Diane…voi…qui?".

"Mademoiselle…sono felice di vedere che vi siete ripresa…" – mormorò l'altra.

Oscar corse al suo viso, anch'esso arrossato per il freddo.

Ma non era per il freddo che le vide sulla guancia un vistoso livido che arrivava fino al labbro inferiore.

Anch'esso era un pochino gonfio e si sarebbe detto rotto perché una leggera linea scura solcava netta la pelle rosata e morbida.

Oscar non chiese nulla. Appoggiò la mano sul viso dell'altra che si ritrasse, quasi vergognandosi di quella ferita frutto della propria ingenuità e della malvagità di qualcuno.

"Che cosa vi è accaduto? Chi vi ha fatto questo?" – chiese risoluta Oscar tentando di rialzarsi – "Vostro fratello…Alain…sa che siete qui?".

Diane rimase in silenzio. Nessuna parola uscì dalla bocca se non che la giovane si rialzò ed indietreggiò un poco mentre alle sue spalle compariva un'altra persona.

"Quante domande!".

Oscar riconobbe la voce del Colonnello Stevenov.

"Vi conoscete?" – chiese Oscar stupita e sempre più confusa.

"Diciamo di sì…" – rispose l'altro con fare tranquillo, quasi fosse la circostanza più ovvia del mondo – "Questa mocciosa…".

Mimose si avvicinò all'uomo e gli fece un grande sorriso e l'altro le scompigliò i capelli suscitando l'irritazione della bambina.

"No…monsieur…così divento brutta!".

L'uomo rise poi tornò ad Oscar e lo sguardo che le lanciò fu difficilmente decifrabile.

E così le sue parole.

"Dovreste sapere cosa sarebbe accaduto a questa bambina se non l'avessimo presa in tempo…".

Oscar era senza respiro…

"Che intendete dire? Io ricordo di averla vista…".

"Lassù…sul tetto dell'Entrague…certamente…" – continuò l'altro quasi ci fosse stato lui lassù.

"Ma lei è caduta!" – insistette Oscar incredula e dilaniata tra il ricordo terribile di Mimose che scivolava giù e la sensazione di aver avuto accanto a sé qualcuno che l'aveva quasi spinta lei stessa giù dal tetto.

Stevenov non rispose.

Oscar tentò di alzarsi ma si ritrovò di nuovo a terra, sudata e dispersa…

"Diane…Mimose…vorreste accompagnare la nostra ospite nella sua camera?" – chiese Stevenov con fare gentile – "Non sta ancora bene…".

"Con piacere…" – risposero quasi in coro le due.

"No!".

Oscar si ritrasse sforzandosi di restare lucida e di rialzarsi, opponendosi a quella specie di assalto gentile e sentito che però avrebbe ritardato ancora le spiegazioni che lei voleva avere.

Il Colonnello Stevenson sorrise, quasi che quella reazione fosse la conferma al supposto carattere testardo ed intransigente della donna che aveva di fronte.

"Eppure mi aveva avvertito!" – mormorò tra sé e sé allungando la mano per aiutare Oscar ad alzarsi.

Lei si schernì, di nuovo.

"Avrete le vostre spiegazioni…madamoiselle…ma vi chiedo di tornare a riposare. Non state affatto bene…davvero. Potreste prendervi un malanno serio e non credo che questo farebbe piacere alle giovani che avete qui di fronte. Fatelo per loro, almeno…".

Oscar si sentì in trappola…

Ancora una volta una sorta di ragnatela invisibile la stava circondando, lentamente, e adesso i fili disposti in bell'ordine si chiudevano su di lei attraverso i volti ed i sorrisi di una giovane donna e di una bambina che alla fine riuscirono ad indurla a desistere e a tornare nella sua stanza.

L'unica richiesta che Oscar fece fu di restare sola con Diane.

E a lei si rivolse senza più tanti convenevoli.

"Chi ti ha ridotto così? Voglio saperlo!" – le chiese di nuovo prendendole la mano e passando ad un più risoluto tu…inammissibile tra persone di rango diverso…

Diane non abbassò lo sguardo, mantenendosi sull'altra.

Lo sguardo era teso e lucido.

"Monsieur" le aveva rivelato l'essenza della volontà…

Desiderio che non ammette compromessi, ragionamenti, regole, logica…

E vive di sé stesso, fine a sé stesso…

Folle istinto non addomesticabile.

Il desiderio di avere per sé la bellezza e la forza…

Tutto…

Diane se lo sentiva che adesso poteva avere tutto.

"Dimmelo!" – gridò Oscar per superare la ritrosia della giovane.

Diane sussultò questa volta, quasi spaventata.

"E' stato…è stato un soldato…". – sibilò severa.

Lo sguardo di Oscar si aprì e prese a squadrare con rabbia l'altra.

"Un soldato…".

"E' accaduto una sera…io…io avevo fatto portare ad André un biglietto…per…".

Oscar rimase in silenzio. Quella parte della storia la conosceva bene…

Si morse il labbro…

"Un Soldato della Guardia…sì…aveva l'uniforme uguale a quella di mio fratello e a quella di André…".

"Lo conoscevi?".

Diane scosse la testa.

"Forse l'avevo visto…non lo so…mi disse che era venuto per accompagnarmi e che André non c'era…".

Oscar strinse i pugni.

Adesso ne era certa.

L'idea maledetta e beffarda di provare a lasciar gridare il cuore, ancora una volta, solo un'altra volta, per avere per se ciò che lei stessa aveva lasciato scorrere via dalle dita…

Adesso sapeva cos'era, ma adesso tutto stava perdendo consistenza, quella appena nata, appena accennata che lei aveva tentato di raccogliere tra le dita e stringere tra le braccia e baciare…

Sì…

Quel bacio che lei aveva preteso quella notte alla Barrier d'Enfer…

Quel bacio lo ricordava adesso…

Disperazione e desiderio e rabbia perché di nuovo lei era con le spalle al muro e di nuovo lei voleva uscire da quell'angolo…

Non da sola.

"Non so chi fosse quell'uomo…" – proseguì Diane asciutta, quasi avesse intuito che uno dei colpevoli della propria disavventura ce l'avesse proprio davanti agli occhi – "Ma ad un certo punto…".

Oscar era muta, dissolta…

D'istinto afferrò la mano di Diane e l'altra non si ritrasse.

Non più…

Mantenne lo sguardo nell'azzurro cupo.

Ora Diane saggiava la propria capacità d'insinuarsi nell'integrità dell'altra…

Usarla quell'integrità per piegarla ed avere colei che…

Accendere il rimorso - sì perché alla fine Diane era rimasta sola – e colpirla riportandole il disgusto verso sè stessa.

Oscar non era diversa da tutte le altre donne…

Se voleva qualcosa o qualcuno se lo prendeva, né più né meno.

"Mi sono ritrovata in un vicolo…vicino…mi faceva male la bocca…non riuscivo a gridare…".

Il viso tremava, la voce era incerta, un sussurro e poi un lampo di liberazione come di sollievo.

"Se non fosse stato per…".

Oscar comprese che doveva essere accaduto altro…

"Per?".

"Dorian…".

"Dorian?" – balbettò senza voce Oscar – "Dorian Vassiliev?".

Diane annuì: "Lo conoscete anche voi?".

"Ma Diane…tu…tu conosci Dorian Vassiliev?".

Oscar adesso intravedeva lo stravolgimento assoluto di quella situazione.

"Dorian è la persona che conobbi a casa Livrer…quella che in un primo tempo si era comportata molto male con me. Poi si era scusato, ricordate? Lo dissi anche a voi che Dorian si era scusato e che avevamo fatto amicizia…".

Nessuna parola, nessun respiro pareva attraversare il corpo di Oscar di fronte al pensiero, impossibile secondo i dettami della logica, che quell'uomo, imprigionato da settimane alla Basse – Gêole ne fosse uscito, andandosene indisturbato, per giorni e giorni, per la città, arrivando persino a conoscere una giovane come Diane e a diventarne amico e…

E forse qualcosa in più.

"Dorian mi ha salvato. E' intervenuto lui e mi ha evitato una fine orribile…".

"Diane…" – mormorò Oscar – "Ma tu…sai chi è Dorian Vassiliev?".

L'altra la guardò sorpresa.

"Dorian…Dorian è la persona che amo. Per me è solo questo che conta…".

"Ma perché non hai detto nulla a tuo fratello? Alain doveva sapere di tutto questo".

Diane sorrise…

Gli occhi s'illuminarono, Oscar non comprese se di ebbra ingenuità o di sottile malizia che aveva preso a far parte di quel docile carattere.

"Alain…se gli avessi parlato di Dorian, lui mi avrebbe impedito di vederlo e di tornare in quella casa. O forse avrebbe voluto conoscerlo…avrebbe fatto il diavolo a quattro pur di conoscere Dorian…ma lui è una persona schiva. Sapete…non abita in Francia…ma mi ha promesso di portarmi con lui. E di insegnarmi a scrivere. Così io potrò dire a mio fratello che sto bene ed invitarlo nella nostra casa. Dorian e io ci sposeremo presto…".

Uno scenario sconvolgente, assurdo, impossibile…

Oscar osservava Diane raggiante e felice, incapace di comprendere se la giovane fosse realmente stata plagiata da quell'uomo, oppure lei ne avesse intuito i lati oscuri ma per amore avesse deciso di tacerli a sé stessa per cedere alle lusinghe dell'altro.

Ad un uomo che per lei rappresentava tutto…l'amore…un futuro migliore…

Le mani di Diane afferrarono quelle di lei…

"Monsieur" le aveva rivelato l'essenza della volontà.

Desiderio che non ammette compromessi, ragionamenti, regole, logica…

E vive di sé stesso, fine a sé stesso…

Folle istinto non addomesticabile.

Il desiderio di avere per sé la bellezza e la forza…

Tutto…

Diane voleva tutto…

Gli occhi rimasero su quelli di lei, intensi e fissi.

In un moto di sfida Diane ascoltò un impercettibile moto di paura e di piacere al tempo stesso, come ad aver individuato e riconosciuto dentro sé stessa la consapevolezza di volere tutto e di non avere più timore di dimostrarlo.

Le dita si aprirono sfiorando il braccio, insinuandosi sotto la manica della camicia.

Socchiuse gli occhi ed il respiro si perse, mentre ascoltava la pelle liscia…

Oscar si contrasse, sorpresa dall'insolita confidenza.

Avrebbe voluto proseguire, chiedere altro…

Chi c'era con loro nel castello…

Sollevò lo sguardo sull'altra…

"Siete gelata" – disse Diane piano – "Andate a riposare…se volete resto a farvi compagnia…".

L'altra la fissò squadrandola furiosa.

Un tempo Diane sarebbe arrossita, si sarebbe scusata, si sarebbe ritratta per l'invadenza.

Non accadde nulla di tutto ciò.

Non c'era più vergogna o pudore o ombra negli occhi della giovane.

Oscar vi lesse intenso e disarmante ed inevitabile l'istinto di restare lì, su di lei, senza paura, senza timore d'esser giudicata.

Le parve d'intuire altro…

"No…esci!" – ordinò in tono quasi marziale.

Diane non replicò nulla, la schiena dritta, lo sguardo di sfida, la mano stretta alla mano di lei.

Si alzò, fece un'impercettibile inchino, tenendole sempre la mano.

Una sfida assurda…

Le dita si aprirono e scivolarono sulle dita…

Diane uscì chiudendosi dietro la porta.

I movimenti erano rallentati, quasi bloccati…

Le coperte gelide, la mente dispersa.

Un pensiero che martellava ed annientava.

Da quella casa doveva andarsene e doveva portare via Diane e Mimose perché non poteva lasciarle lì…

Tornare a Parigi.

Là c'era André…

Doveva esserci André e…

La coscienza s'infranse contro il dubbio insinuato da Stevenov.

Era stato André a spararle…

Inimmaginabile…

Sì, inimmaginabile come era stato quel bacio preteso.

Quella notte di tanti mesi prima.

 _Io ti amo…_

 _Ti ho amato da sempre._

Adesso Oscar sapeva perché André lo aveva fatto.

Adesso sapeva che l'amore conduce anche al buio, alla follia…

Adesso sapeva che il desiderio quando grida non accetta compromessi e può spingersi fino a…

Il cigolio della maniglia della porta la riportò alla realtà ed il cuore prese a battere forte.

"Mademoiselle?" – la vocetta di Mimose s'insinuò nel silenzio della camera.

"Mimose…".

La bambina si avvicinò a piccoli passi, le mani giunte e la veste da camera ingombrante che strisciava quasi per terra.

"Cosa c'è?" – chiese Oscar dato che l'altra non parlava e se ne stava lì, in silenzio, lo sguardo basso.

"Ecco…mi chiedevo se…".

"Parla pure…".

"Mi chiedevo se adesso che sono pulita e ho dei bei vestiti addosso io potessi restare un po' con voi? Non ho i pidocchi…lo giuro…e prometto che non vi disturberò!".

"Mimose…".

Oscar osservò la bambina…

Il sorriso per quella sincera richiesta si perse, insinuandosi dentro di lei un disagio nuovo, inusuale.

Mimose le parve infinitamente piccola, eppure così infinitamente grande, più grande di lei, perché Mimose adesso voleva qualcosa e se la prendeva, senza tanti giri di parole, senza pensare alle conseguenze, senza temere il giudizio di nessuno.

Molto più di quanto non fosse stata capace lei, in tutta la sua vita…

Nonostante il ricordo delle prime parole che entrambe si erano scambiate all'Entrague, quelle di una proposta scura, cupa, figlia della miseria e dell'ingenuità di una vita abbandonata a sé stessa che aveva suscitato lo stupore ed il discredito di mademoiselle…

Mimose aveva bisogno di vendere sé stessa per sopravvivere.

E chissà quanti si erano approfittati di quella necessità silenziosa e quanti avevano preteso carezze da lei e baci finti e chissà quante volte lei si era ritrovata a cedere sé stessa pur di non cedere alla fame, al disprezzo, all'abbandono.

Pur di non essere rinchiusa nella malata solitudine dell'essere povero e per questo dell'essere nessuno.

Ma adesso…

Oscar era certa che adesso quello fosse un desiderio innocente, pulito, nella mente dell'altra.

Adesso Mimose era sincera.

I suoi occhi brillavano quasi avesse la febbre.

Le mani si torcevano nell'intento di restare ferme, mentre avrebbero voluto muoversi e…

E allora Oscar si chiese di cosa sarebbe stata capace Mimose e sentì il respiro cedere e venir meno e d'improvviso quasi la febbre risalire e disperdere ogni alito di coscienza che le avrebbe senz'altro impedito di accogliere la bambina lì, nel suo letto e non invece rimandarla con fermezza nella sua stanza.

Adesso era Mimose che non voleva più stare sola, che chiedeva per sé un brandello di calore, sincero, che andasse ad emendare un passato di indicibili violenze, trattenute nel respiro imbrigliato della piccola che chiedeva di lei e si stava concedendo a lei, senza pudore, senza ritegno, senza scampo.

Oscar sentì cederele il respiro e Mimose proseguì imperterrita facendo leva su antiche moine, disperatamente ancorate al suo essere che non comprendeva altri sistemi, altre vie per avere ciò che voleva, quand'anche ciò che voleva fosse ammesso dai costumi del tempo ma non dalla morale della persona che adesso era lì, accanto a lei, in bilico tra il rifiuto deciso e sdegnato ed il consenso per non ferire.

L'integrità di mademoiselle era dura da scalfine…

Mimose in qualche modo doveva allontanarla da lei quell'integrità, per convincerla che adesso non c'era più nulla di male in ciò che sarebbe accaduto.

Mimose era sazia, era pulita, era viva, era sincera, non aveva bisogno di fare ciò che chiedeva per denaro o per fame.

Lo faceva perché così voleva lei.

E quel desiderio, animato dall'affetto e forse dall'amore, le pareva ciò che di più sincero e limpido e pulito avesse mai provato nella sua vita.

Così adesso non poteva crederci che la sua interlocutrice non le avesse ancora risposto.

"E poi…io ho paura…" – insistette.

"Di…cosa?" – chiese Oscar incerta con un filo di voce.

"Oh…di Thibaut…Thibaut il Truf…".

"Thibaut il Truffatore…conte di Blois?" – la corresse Oscar.

"Lo conoscete anche voi?" – Mimose sgranò gli occhi appoggiando i gomiti al letto – "Sapete che lui abitava in questo castello e che andava sempre a caccia ma una volta fece tardi alla Messa e il parroco iniziò senza di lui e lui allora tagliò la testa al parroco e per questo finì all'Inferno e quando c'è la luna piena lui viene per inseguire un cinghiale e…allora tutti devono stare attenti sennò lui si porta tutti con se all'Inferno?".

Mimose era fuori di sé dalla paura…

Gli occhi scintillavano adesso…

Ebbri di febbre e di volere, incredibilmente grandi e sensuali.

Odorava di buono, di sapone alla lavanda.

Le labbra rosse, le poche lentiggini sul naso, la frangia agitata, i riccioli scomposti e morbidi…

Le braccia avvolte nella mussola bianca, il corpo annegato nella lana calda della veste da letto…

Profumava come fiore nuovo, acerbo e pallido, improvvisamente ripulito dal lercio del bisogno, della necessità, della miseria, e pronto a desiderare e volere e prendersi ciò che ama, finalmente liberò d'ondeggiare al vento.

Oscar l'osservava come stranita quella foga, inspiegabilmente rapita da un desiderio inconfessabile di restarle accanto ed amarla in silenzio senza rifiutare gesti e parole dolci e sincere ma terribili.

"Calmati…" – balbettò incerta – "E' solo una vecchia storia…chi te l'ha raccontata?".

"E' stato il fidanzato di Mademoiselle Diane…".

Oscar ebbe un tuffo al cuore.

"Thibaut sarà anche all'Inferno ma non credo che da lì si riesca ad uscire tanto facilmente…" – tentò di obiettare per confortare la bambina.

Oscar si pentì subito delle sue parole.

Mai come in quel momento le percepì assurde e senza senso.

Forse dall'Inferno qualcuno era stato in grado di uscire e di mescolarsi ai vivi e di rapirne l'anima.

Senza particolari incantesimi o strane alchimie…

Semplicemente sollevando il velo della miseria che opprime lo sguardo di chi abita nei luoghi più neri e sporchi e oscuri e desidera, come ogni essere umano, affrancarsi da quell'affanno e godere di una vita migliore e di affetto e di un futuro.

E ancora più semplicemente schiudendo agli occhi e ai sensi di lei, Oscar François de Jarjayes, un abbraccio intenso e sublime, chiuso e potente, che l'annientò per alcuni istanti, solo pochi istanti, e che la fece correre con le mani al viso di Mimose per stringerlo piano e guardarla negli occhi divenuti improvvisamente cupi e lontani.

La bocca si avvicinò…

Gli occhi lucidi volevano…

"No…" – disse Oscar piano – "No…".

Il respiro ascitto, depurato dello sdegno della prima volta che aveva ricevuto quella proposta…

Le dita tremarono e affondarono nei riccioli castani.

Le dita si aprirono a respirare la pelle liscia e bianca e pulita della fronte.

Un battito si perse inghiottito dagli artigli di demoni oscuri.

"Puoi restare se vuoi…".

Poche parole perché quei demoni venissaro ricacciati all'Inferno da dove sarebbero voluti uscire…

Mimose si ritrasse…

La voce tremò un poco incerta.

"E voi conoscete anche Amadis…de…" – proseguì allora la bambina mortificata per l'ennesimo rifiuto, incapace di comprenderne il senso, ma decisa a restare dove si trovava.

"Amadis de Gaulà?".

"Si…quello…ecco…" – uno sbadiglio – "Amadis è una grande eroe e sconfiggerà quell'altro, proprio così! Voi siete come Amadis…mademoiselle…sì…e io adesso resterò sempre con voi".

Mimose si ficcò sotto le coperte rannicchiandosi accanto al corpo più grande.

S'immerse nell'odore del tessuto fresco di bucato scaldato appena, morbido…

Appoggiò la testa sul petto.

"Batte forte…è il vostro cuore…".

Era assurdo restarle distante.

Oscar l'abbracciò.

Ascoltò con stupore e compassione, il corpo dell'altra, piccolo, esile, leggero e tiepido e non potè non stringerlo a sé pensando che in fondo desiderare una vita migliore fosse un diritto di ogni essere umano.

Quale fosse però il prezzo da pagare ancora lei non poteva saperlo, né immaginarlo…

Il demonio si era preso l'anima di Diane.

Attraverso carezze e gesti di desiderio…

E forse anche quella inconsapevole di Mimose.

* Pont de La Concorde, in successione dopo Pont Royal, era in costruzione già nel 1788 e venne poi terminato nel 1789 con le pietre ricavate dallo smantellamento della Bastiglia.

214


	28. Rosa d'inverno

_**Il vento e il mare**_

André non era con lei.

Lui non era lì…

 _Comandante…André è stato colpito…è ferito…_

 _Comandante…André è ferito…_

André non era con lei…

André non c'era…

Non c'era più.

Ricordava di averlo chiamato.

Il suo nome e poi il dolore sordo e profondo che si allargava da sé e l'attraversava…

André non era con lei.

Era stato ferito e non era più con lei.

Lui non c'era più…

Non c'era più.

Perché quella sensazione ora la stava prendendo senza lasciarle scampo?

Perché lui non c'era più.

Non c'era più.

Solo questo le importava…

Solo questo remoto pensiero ballava nella mente assopita…

Rivedere André.

Quasi quanto la stessa esigenza di respirare e muoversi e mangiare e bere e scaldarsi…

Per non morire.

L'aveva allotanato da sé, ma, di fatto, non aveva mai realmente sperimentato sulla sua pelle una tale distanza da lui, perché lui era sempre rimasto lì, accanto a lei, seppure immerso in un silenzio ancora più assordante e beffardo di quando vivevano vicini.

Si massaggiò le dita, gelate…

L'aria fredda che filtrava dalle fessure arrivava al viso, ai sensi, e la richiamava a lui…

Tutto la riportava ad André.

Il gelo delle nuvole grigie di lontani inverni, trascorsi a chiedersi chi sarebbe cresciuto più in fretta, chi avrebbe colpito il bersaglio più lontano, chi avrebbe saputo saltare l'ostacolo più alto.

Tutto di più, tutto di più di lui…

Tutto la riportava a lui…

La vista si fissò sgranata al baldacchino che avvolgeva il letto.

Indaco trafitto da gigli dorati…

Il corpo immobile, Oscar aprì gli occhi.

Piano…

Era sola…

Osservò il chiarore del fuoco, nel camino.

Persino il calore del fuoco…

Il calore era intenso, aveva il sapore della pelle, del corpo di lui, a cui si era accostata, incapace d'abbracciarlo…

Non aveva senso attendere ancora.

"Maledizione…devo muovermi…".

Ma la sensazione d'essere in mezzo ad una battaglia era lì a frantumare le forze e piegare il respiro, come quando la mente corre impazzita verso un tempo incompiuto che non è dato sapere se appartenga al passato oppure al futuro.

Le parole si spensero nella mente…

Un respiro più fondo la fece sussultare, nell'accorgersi che c'era qualcuno nella stanza.

Lei era libera di andarsene quando voleva, ma anche chi abitava a Chambord era libero di violare il suo spazio, appropriandosi di lei, del suo sonno, dei suoi incubi, che pareva fossero coltivati come fiori preziosi da cui attingere la certezza che lei mai avrebbe commesso il falso passo di abbandonare quel luogo.

La voce del Colonello Stevenov s'impose sul silenzio.

"Gradirei che questa sera cenaste insieme a noi…" – esordì dopo essersi alzato da una poltrona nell'angolo della stanza ed essersi avvicinato al letto.

Il tono era cortese ma distaccato.

"Non sarei di compagnia" – replicò lei seccamente sollevandosi.

Inspiegabile quell'intromissione ma Oscar stava intuendo che nulla in quel luogo era orchestrato dalle normali regole di convivenza.

L'altro non si scompose andando verso la finestra.

Gli occhi scesero ad osservare il parco, fissandosi sulle due ragazzine che erano ancora fuori, nonostante avesse ripreso a nevicare.

Si rincorrevano nella neve, gettandosela addosso, e gli occhi parevano brillare più delle mille scintille di luce che si riflettevano dal manto bianco, moltiplicando all'infinito i raggi di un sole debole, a tratti nascosto da nuvole grigie che avrebbero rovesciato sulla campagna altra neve, altro gelo.

"Sarebbe scortese verso le nostre ospiti".

Nessuna risposta.

Non ce n'erano.

"Penso sia giunto il momento di darvi delle spiegazioni…" – proseguì allora l'uomo.

Il tono era apparentemente seccato, di fronte al silenzio dell'altra, ma poteva di certo immaginarla l'insofferenza dell'altra che detestava con tutta sé stessa dipendere dalle spiegazioni e dal consenso di altri, chiunque essi fossero.

E non si sarebbe certo piegata ad intestardirsi a fare domande o a strapparsi i capelli per avere risposte.

Non era da lei, sebbene la guardia fosse alta.

Il dubbio che lei fosse stata oggetto di un attentato era stato insinuato.

Stava ora comprendere quanto quel sassolino avesse mosso le acque e le avesse intorbidite al punto da impedire alla sua ospite d'intuire la verità.

Piegarla non sarebbe stato facile.

L'uomo si voltò esordendo con una domanda.

"Avete parlato con Mademoiselle Diane?".

Lei non rispose.

Di nuovo.

"Lo immaginavo…vi avrà certamente detto cosa sarebbe accaduto se non fossimo intervenuti…".

"Qualcuno le avrebbe fatto del male…" – mormorò lei incerta.

"Già…ma forse voi non sapete che la persona che l'ha aggredita era un Soldato della Guardia".

"Mi ha detto che vestiva una divisa simile…ma non sa chi fosse…".

"Oh…allora sarà tutto più semplice".

La curiosità di Oscar si sollevò come onda di tempesta.

Lo sguardo si piantò sull'altro ed esso raccontava del crudele senso di smarrimento di fronte al gesto di quel soldato, al dubbio che lo accompagnava…

Fare del male ad una giovane donna…oppure…

Un soldato della sua guarnigione…

E lei in mezzo con il suo desiderio di avere tutto ciò che temeva d'aver perso.

E di esserselo preso…

Oscar sentì davvero, questa volta, gelarsi il sangue nelle vene.

Non per il freddo, non per il ghiaccio, ma per ciò che le raccontò Stevenov.

L'affondo più pungente che le riportarono i sensi era che l'uomo pareva assolutamente sincero.

"Quel soldato…io l'avevo notato spesso nelle vostre guarnigioni. E così mi sono permesso di farlo seguire da alcuni dei miei uomini…stando a quanto mi hanno riferito si sarebbe recato in una casa diroccata poco prima dell'esplosione al Louvre. Forse si è incontrato con qualcuno di cui però non so indicarvi l'identità…ma sembra sia legato a circoli di "ribelli"…mi concedete questo termine?" – puntualizzò Stevenov con aria beffarda.

"Avete scoperto il suo nome?".

Stevenov sorrise compiaciuto. Aveva scavato nella coscienza della sua ospite e aveva scoperto il punto debole, ossia uno smisurato senso del dovere ed uno smisurato attaccamento all'ordine delle cose, e tutto questo comprendeva di certo il desiderio spasmodico di conoscere l'autore di tutti quei fatti terribili che si erano susseguiti a Parigi negli ultimi mesi.

"Sabin…Vincent Sabin…mi pare…".

A quel punto la provocazione era evidente.

Lei si alzò in piedi, di scatto, andando contro Stevenov.

"Perché non me ne avete mai parlato? Quell'uomo è pericoloso…".

"Oh…" – ridacchiò l'altro – "Ma non tanto quanto lo siete voi!".

L'ultimo affondo fece indietreggiare Oscar.

"Che intendete…" – non riuscì a terminare la frase.

Il russo sorrise di nuovo.

Quasi un'espressione di compatimento allo stupore dimostrato da Oscar ed al suo manifestare incessantemente la volontà di perseguire l'ordine delle cose attraverso i mezzi della giustizia lecita ed altrettanto ordinata.

Il russo pareva propenso a ben altri intenti, altri obiettivi.

Non gl'importava nulla della giustizia e del senso del dovere e dello scovare e punire autori di gesti disgustosi come quello che aveva fatto saltare in aria soldati e gente del popolo a Palace du Louvre, oppure di quelli ai danni della povera Diane.

Aveva altri interessi…

Non si fece attendere dal rivelarli.

Si avvicinò, in pochi passi, e si fece contro di lei affondando le dita della mano destra nel viso che immobilizzò.

La spinse indietro fino alla parete della stanza e lei colta di sopresa si ritrovò bloccata lì, e la mente di colpo si ritrovò anch'essa catapultata in una realtà che aveva solo intravisto e vagamente immaginato.

Ora quella realtà le veniva rivelata in tutta la sua essenza a minare il suo senso del dovere e la sua fedeltà agli incarichi che le erano stati assegnati.

Perché sopra di essi c'erano altri beni, altre persone da proteggere…

Più importanti.

"Anche voi siete pericolosa credetemi!" – esordì di nuovo il russo – "Voi che siete a comandare un branco di soldati rozzi e traditori che vi avrebbero volentieri fatto la pelle. Quel Sabin voleva voi…lo capite? Forse è lui quello che ha piazzato l'esplosivo al Louvre. Ed sempre per causa vostra che quello se l'è presa con la giovane Diane. Avrebbe fatto passare la sua scomparsa per la vostra volontà di cancellare le tracce del…del vostro "divertimento"…ci arrivate adesso?".

L'uomo strinse la presa, impedendole di parlare e quasi Oscar si sentì soffocare.

Lei gli afferrò i polsi tentando di spingerlo via e di voltare la testa per non subire l'aggressione verbale inconcepibile, anche se sapeva che era tutto vero ciò che l'altro se stava rivelando.

"Mi spiace per voi…ma siete solo voi la causa di tutto. Voi siete il vero pericolo…per voi stessa…e per chi vi sta intorno…questa gente non vi ha mai compreso…non vi vuole…e per vendicarsi di voi era disposta a togliere di mezzo una come Diane…e una come Mimose…".

"Voi come fate a sapere tutte queste cose? Che c'entra Mimose adesso?".

Stevenov sorrise cinicamente.

"Avrete immaginato di certo come Mimose si guadagnava da vivere?".

Il colpo inferto a chiudere il respiro.

Nessuna risposta.

"Bene. Ho imparato a conoscervi. So che non amate concedere risposte troppo esplicite a certe domande…anche se sono certo che avete compreso perfettamente di cosa sto parlando".

Oscar strinse la mano sul polso dell'altro che aumentò ancora la presa.

"Quella mocciosa è diventata molto popolare da quando voi l'avete adocchiata e avete deciso di prenderla sotto la vostra protezione. E per arrivare a voi hanno pensato bene di servirsi di lei…e lei è rimasta invischiata nel vostro dirompente desiderio di farle la carità. Era lassù quella notte, sul tetto dell'Entrague, perché attraverso di lei volevano arrivare a voi. Volevano prendere voi. Lo avete compreso questo?".

Oscar trattenne il respiro mentre ascoltava la ricostruzione tagliente e macabra degli ultimi momenti in cui aveva visto Mimose.

"Quella bambina è una prostituta e come tale è stata trattata da tutti…".

Uno sguardo feroce tentò di opporsi a quella visione terrificante.

L'altro proseguì: "E anche voi…vi siete divertita ad usarla a vostro piacimento…solo che invece di prendere lei come hanno fatto tutti, avete pensato bene di alleggerirvi la coscienza ripulendola e rivestendola per non averla sotto gli occhi lurida e sporca. Bene…adesso però Mimose è libera e…vorrei proprio sapere cosa ha fatto ieri notte quando è venuta da voi?".

Il silenzio scese spezzato a mala pena dal respiro pesante.

"Vi sarete finalmente divertita…" – proseguì Stevenov cinico.

L'affondo colpì i sensi.

"No!" – gridò in una disperata negazione – "No…".

Tentò di ribellarsi.

Il corpo s'irrigidì come a rifiutare con tutto sé stesso la visione che l'altro le rovesciava addosso.

"Avreste voluto farlo vero? Adesso non c'è più la vostra coscienza che ripugna l'idea di approfittare di un essere inferiore a voi…e adesso era Mimose che voleva stare con voi…liberamente…così è la morale di quella bambina…" – ghignò l'altro soddisfatto - "Ed è la vostra morale che adesso è stata fatta a pezzi da quella mocciosa. Siete così debole…alla fine non siete altro che un essere che anela a realizzare i propri desideri proibiti ma non riesce a mettere a tacere la propria coscienza…ma…credetemi…io vi convincerò che sarà più conveniente per voi adeguarvi ai vostri stessi desideri…e allora sarete libera…".

"Voi siete pazzo…io non ho mai desiderato ciò che pensate…Mimose è solo una bambina…" – tentò di ribattere Oscar stremata da quell'assurdo assalto verbale.

L'altro parve non cogliere il senso delle parole.

Aveva altri scopi.

"Oh…a tutto c'è rimedio…non temete…se il problema è l'età, ne convengo che l'inesperienza di Mimose possa essere un'ostacolo…".

"Non sapete quello che dite…" – replicò Oscar senza respiro.

"E invece lo so molto bene! Ho imparato a conoscere la morale umana meglio di chiunque altro. La vostra integrità…non è altro che un modo per non perdere il controllo di quello che vi sta attorno. Cedere la propria coscienza ai sentimenti non è conveniente. Su questo non posso che darvi ragione. Ma io non lascio nulla al caso…".

Ogni parola di Stevenov pareva sgorgare dall'inferno e riversarsi come pece bollente sulla pelle.

"Se Mimose non è di vostro gradimento potrete provare con Diane…".

"Che state dicendo?" – chiese Oscar tentando di comprendere il filo di quel discorso.

"Prima quel soldato quello che vi puntava un coltello alla gola…e poi…poi quello che vi ha puntato la pistola contro…e ha sparato!".

L'ultimo affondo…

"No".

Un altro no, imposto dalla disperazione.

"Voi non siete fatta per restare in mezzo a questi incapaci. Dentro di voi il desiderio di comandare è più forte della volonta di rispettare semplicemente l'incarico che vi è stato assegnato ed il desiderio di avere per voi ciò che volete è altrettanto forte!".

"C'eravate anche voi a Place Dauphine allora?".

Oscar respirava di nuovo a fatica…

Gl'istanti furibondi e lividi di quel giorno si rianimarono nella mente.

"Il vostro soldato vi ha sparato…ve l'ho già detto…".

Nel silenzio…follia…follia pura era ciò che stava accadendo.

"E il Maggiore Girodel ha sparato a lui…".

"Cosa?".

Oscar sentì il vuoto lacerare i muscoli.

"André…Girodel gli ha sparato?".

"Era ovvio che lo facesse…quell'uomo rappresentava un pericolo per voi. Il maggiore non ha fatto altro che difendere un suo diritto, quello di tutelarvi da chi stava mattendo in pericolo la vostra vita…".

"André…non avrebbe mai…".

Il bacio preteso alla Barrier d'Enfer…

L'inferno nelle vene che reclamava l'impossibile…

Il respiro si perse.

André…

L'aveva intravisto un istante mentre riapriva gli occhi, là, a terra a Place Dauphine…

L'istinto l'aveva spinta ad afferrarlo mentre l'onda di piena della Senna lo stava trascinando via. L'aveva preso e si era aggrappata a lui e poi…

Pount Royal…

"E' vivo?" – chiese lei di nuovo.

Il pensiero d'esser stata colpita da lui non aveva forza di sovrastare l'altro pensiero, quell'altro.

"E vivo?" – gridò di nuovo tentando di spingere via Stevenov.

La reazione esemplare e diretta non stupì l'altro.

"Ve l'ho già detto, non lo so e la cosa non mi riguarda. Ciò che invece mi riguarda è che voi avete bisogno di altro genere di soldati, di altro genere di vita…e qui in Francia non avreste nulla di tutto ciò! Invece nel mio paese potrete finalmente essere voi stessa e diventare ciò che volete. Vi ricordate cosa vi dissi tempo fa? In Russia una donna può diventare imperatrice e comandare un esercito e dichiarare guerra ad un paese nemico e sposarsi e fare figli e vivere come una qualunque donna".

Il crescendo di quel delirante progetto s'impose sulle residue forze di Oscar che tentò di divincolarsi dalla presa, afferrando il polso che la stringeva, senza spingerlo via ma tenendolo saldo e facendo leva su di esso.

Stevenov strinse ancora di più la presa e lei sentì il respiro venir meno.

Oscar si abbassò come per indurre nell'altro la sensazione che anche i sensi l'avrebbero presto abbandonata e il russo allora allentò leggermente le dita della mano.

Lei sentì l'aria tornare a scorrere nella gola, respirò a fatica e tossì…

"Voi non sapete quello che dite. Io non verrò mai con voi…".

Si tirò dietro la mano ed il braccio dell'altro gettandosi a terra e tentando di colpirlo con un candelabro che era riuscita ad afferrare lì accanto.

Il colpo scorse sulla tempia di Stevenov sfiorandolo e costringendolo ad arretrare anche se la distanza maggiore gli consentì di colpire Oscar al viso forte abbastanza da farla barcollare e cadere all'indietro.

Lei ebbe solo la forza di aggrapparsi alle coperte del letto che scivolarono giù e poi si ritrovò l'altro addosso e di nuovo la gola chiusa e lui sopra di lei a tenerla lì, ferma.

L'altro si piegò su di lei.

"L'aveva detto che eravate pericolosa…ma io non mi arrendo".

"Chi vi ha detto tutto questo? Come fate a sapere cosa è successo a Place Dauphine?".

"Ogni cosa a suo tempo…è per questo che questa sera gradirei che cenaste con noi. E tanto per essere chiari non era una richiesta la mia…" – sibilò Stevenov – "Vi consiglio di non tentare di lasciare questo posto. Siete ancora debole e non arrivereste a fare molta strada…ma soprattutto…se mi accorgerò che ve ne siete andata…".

Parole sospese…

"Quelle due mocciose non rivedranno la luce del sole. Le ho prese da Parigi solo per voi…perché vi possiate divertire in attesa della fine di questo viaggio…non siate tanto convinta di poter fare ciò che volete. E sappiate che mi prenderò cura di voi in tutti i sensi".

La mano a schiacciare il viso contro il tessuto morbido del tappeto allentò lentamente la presa.

Oscar sentì che l'altro si era rialzato e si stava avviando verso la porta.

"Questa sera cenerete con noi!" – concluse freddo tirandosi dietro la porta.

La sala da pranzo era illuminata da alcuni enormi lampadari che pendevano dal soffitto, ornati da preziosi intarsi anneriti dal fumo, ammorbiditi quasi dalla cera colata negli anni a riempire le cavità e nascondere le pietre colorate che scorrevano lungo le piccole braccia.

Non tutti i moccoli erano accesi, ma la quantità era sufficiente per rischiarare il tavolo addobbato con motivi floreali e rose bianche, senza profumo, gelate dall'aria fredda di correnti sottili che parevano insinuarsi da angoli nascosti e corridoi scuri che portavano chissà dove.

Oscar si mise ad osservare ogni angolo di quel posto, sobrio, senza arredamenti particolarmente ricchi.

Il soffitto era bianco, ombreggiato dal fumo dei candelabri.

Due enormi arazzi coprivano le pareti libere dalle finestre e dal camino forse per contenere più calore nella stanza a mala pena riscaldata dal camino.

L'istinto la conducce accanto al fuoco.

Non c'era verso di togliersi il freddo dai muscoli e nemmeno riuscì a tirar fuori le mani ficcate nelle tasche di un'ampia giacca di lana, lunga fin quasi alle caviglie, per accostarle al fuoco e riscaldarle.

Chiuse gli occhi, affidandosi ai suoni ovattati che la circondavano, il gemito della legna piegata dal fuoco, i gesti sobri dei camerieri intenti a predisporre le pietanze sul tavolo.

Il tintinnio delle posate…

Oscar contò sei posti.

Non aveva fame.

La febbre doveva essere salita di nuovo…

Aveva freddo…

Dio era così freddo.

I pensieri erano lì, gelati anch'essi dalle assurde riminescenze d'un passato appena trascorso…

O di chissà quale ancestrale futuro.

Pensieri dispersi, senza un nesso, se non quello che lei non era una semplice ospite…

Che cos'era accaduto a Parigi?

André…

Dov'era finito?

Tra i rumori riconobbe passi silenziosi che si avvicinavano lentamente, proprio da uno dei corridoi scuri.

Ma il freddo gelava i pensieri, impedendo, per assurdi di raggiungere il più sorprendente abisso.

Solo quando si voltò per comprendere chi stesse arrivando notò una figura alta, quasi imponente, vestita di scuro e sul volto risaltava, ancora in penombra, una folta barba bianca.

I sensi all'erta le riportarono l'immagine intravista sull'altare di Notre Dame il giorno della funzione in onore dei principi russi, quella di un prelato che aveva officiato la Messa e se n'era rimasto silenzioso per tutto il tempo, condividendo unicamente i gesti di ostensione e di raccolta in preghiera.

Non l'aveva più visto nel corso delle successive visite di Jurovskj a Parigi.

Solo durante la visita al Louvre…

Le era parso di averlo intravisto al seguito del principe.

L'uomo entrò nella sala, la vide e le si avvicinò senza dire una parola.

Oscar non potè istintivamente che porsi sulla difensiva dato che ormai aveva compreso che in quella casa lei non c'era stata portata per caso, neppure per via dell'aggressione di Place Dauphine.

Ci sarebbero stati mille altri modi di tirarla fuori dalla Senna e lei aveva che vaghi ricordi di quando si era sentita trascinata via dalla corrente e a mala pena era riuscita a raggiungere André e a finire contro il pilone di Pont Royal.

E poi aveva scorto i soldati correre ed affacciarsi al parapetto, mentre le dita scivolavano per via della corrente e del fango…

Tutti e due non sarebbero riusciti a salvarli.

E lei non voleva perdere André.

Nemmeno se non ci fosse stata più…

E perché poi portarla fino a Chambord?

Nella testa, ovattata dal dolore e dalla febbre, vagavano disorientati scenari di un angusto disegno che la riguardava e di cui lei a poco a poco iniziava ad intuire i contorni.

"Onorato di fare la vostra conoscenza" – esordì l'uomo senza accennare ad inchini o altri convenevoli di sorta. Per rango e per aspetto si sarebbe detto una personalità inferiore ad Oscar, ma l'uomo dava l'impressione di recare una forte sicurezza di gesti e di modi e di pensieri che nessuna buona norma di classe sociale avrebbe potuto scalfire e piegare a più miti ossequi.

Oscar non si scompose.

L'altro concedette unicamente di presentarsi.

"Sono Arian Tichinov, ministro spirituale del Principe Jurovskj…".

"Mi ricordo di voi, eravate alla funzione della cattedrale di Notre Dame".

"Avete un ottimo spirito di osservazione e devo dire che anch'io fin da subito mi sono accorto di voi".

Il prelato si avvicinò ancora.

Inaspettato fu il gesto dell'uomo, che allungò la mano per afferrare il viso di Oscar che, sorpresa, esitò un istante prima di sottrarsi a quel gesto, l'ennesimo, del tutto invadente e fuori luogo, e senza ragione.

"Sapete…quando mio figlio mi ha rivelato che voi siete una donna, la mia curiosità è crescita notevolmente e devo dire che avervi di fronte mi ripaga finalmente di tutta l'attesa…".

Parole di nuovo all'apparenza oscure…

Nel significato l'insinuarsi di un disegno precostituito di cui s'attende solo l'evolversi.

Oscar era in guardia, solo non immaginava contro chi o cosa avrebbe dovuto combattere.

"Vostro figlio?" – chiese titubante incerta se andare a fondo e comprendere i contorni della strana situazione o restarne fuori. Non poteva in realtà…

L'altro non parlò. Si limitò ad avvicinarsi ancora e ancora e lei allora indietreggiò ancora fino a ritrovarsi quasi accanto al fuoco mentre sordo si sollevava una sorta di gigantesco dubbio oscuro, dall'indefinito color cremisi, proprio come l'uniforme che intravide poco dietro il prelato.

L'eco della voce allegra di Mimose le consentì di sottrarsi allo sguardo incombente e delirante dell'uomo che non si mosse dal punto in cui era arrivato, semplicemente allungando le mani aperte nel gesto di scaldarle davanti al fuoco.

Mimose e Diane comparvero da un altro corridoio seguite dal Colonnello Stevenon in uniforme cremisi e da un'altra persona…

"Mademoiselle…" – la bambina le si avvicinò stringendole la mano.

Nemmeno si accorse che Mimose la stava tirando per la camicia.

"Mademoiselle…questo è per voi" – disse porgendole un piccolo fazzoletto ricamato – "E' il vostro compleanno…oggi…".

Oscar osservò la bambina.

Non s'era resa conto che i giorni erano passati.

Dio…da quanto tempo era lì?

"Oggi…è…" – mormorò Oscar.

Nemmeno ricordava più da quanto tempo non festeggiava il suo compleanno.

"Oui mademoiselle…oggi è il giorno del Santo Natale…".

 _L'ondeggiare lieve della candela ormai consumata disegnava ombre scure e mobili là in fondo, sulla parete della camera un poco spoglia._

 _Rannicchiata sul letto Oscar sfogliava il libro alla ricerca delle pagine illustrate con le mappe dei paesi lontani che erano descritti._

 _Un regalo per il suo decimo compleanno._

" _Questo sembra proprio uno stivale!" – esclamò tra sè e sè._

 _Lo sguardo leggero sulla penisola italiana e il dito che disegnava lo strano contorno di quell'insolito paese che lei conosceva per le vicende tormentate che ne dividevano il territorio._

 _Conosceva quel nome…_

 _No…forse un tempo c'era stata in quel posto, ma lei non lo ricordava…_

 _Suo padre gliel'aveva detto…ma lei proprio non se lo ricordava._

 _Un sospiro e poi chiuse il libro appoggiando la testa sulle ginocchia e chiudendo gli occhi, giusto in tempo per ascoltare, nel silenzio della sera, il tiepido bussare alla porta._

 _E chi poteva essere a quell'ora se non André._

 _Scese di corsa ad aprire e l'altro senza esitazione sgusciò dentro come fosse stata la cosa più naturale del mondo…_

 _Ed invece non lo era._

" _Che ci fai alzato a quest'ora?"- chiese lei osservando le mosse furtive dell'amico che si fiondava dietro il letto, dalla parte opposta della porta._

 _Un cenno con la mano e anche Oscar si ritrovò seduta sul tappeto, nell'angolo più scuro della stanza, intenta ad assaggiare il calore pieno della presenza di André che era capace di sfidare tutti i divieti di rango, di orario, delle regole di sua nonna persino, pur di…_

" _Ti sei divertita?" – le chiese André._

 _Oscar fece una smorfia di mezzo consenso._

 _Nascere proprio il giorno del Santo Natale non era un grande affare._

 _Con la scusa che quella ricorrenza aveva di certo la precedenza tra gli impegni formali della famiglia Jarjayes, molto devota alla famiglia reale e alla santificazione degli eventi religiosi, la nascita di Oscar finiva sempre per passare un pochino defilata._

 _Non che ci si scordasse di lei._

 _Ma il suo anniversario doveva per forza di cose essere il più sobrio possibile, anche perché il Generale Jarjayes aveva stabilito che non venissero fatti regali inutili o costosi o lontani dall'educazione integerrima e maschile che lei stava ricevendo._

 _Quel libro illustrato ne era appunto un esempio ed un effetto._

" _Beh…io…" – balbettò André._

" _Allora?"_

" _Oh…ecco…l'anno scorso non ti ho fatto nessun regalo perché la nonna mi aveva avvertito che non potevi ricevere nulla…ma…io…"._

 _Oscar corrugò le sopracciglia in un'espressione indagatrice e curiosa, più che altro perché André era sempre stato molto diretto nei suoi discorsi con lei e tutti quei "oh…ecco…io…" iniziavano ad irritarla._

" _Ti decidi a dirmi che sei venuto a fare?" – lo spiazzò lei infastidita, e soprattutto assolutamente curiosa._

" _Uffa!" – sospirò André._

 _E poi prima balbettando poi tutto d'un fiato…_

" _Ti – ho – portato – questi - sono – i – miei – regali - questo – era - quello dell'anno – scorso - l'ho conservato – e – poi – te – ne – ho – portato – un altro. Sonoduesperochetipiacciano!"._

 _André le rovesciò in grembo due pacchettini, uno più grande e uno più piccolo._

" _Ohhhh…"._

 _Oscar gli piantò addosso due occhi stralunati. Lì, dietro al letto, al lume dell'unica candela ormai consumata, nella sera del Santo Natale, le sue mani si avvicinarono alla carta un poco ruvida, giallina, recuperata chissà dove, dei due involucri e le sue mani tremarono un poco, non tanto per i regali in sè, quanto per il fatto che lei non ci sperava più che qualcuno avesse osato sfidare suo padre e si fosse deciso a spingersi fino a quel punto._

 _André l'aveva fatto e questo per lei era qualcosa d'inimmaginabile e di straordinario._

 _Ecco perché lui aveva aspettato fino a quel momento e aveva fatto lo gnorri per tutto il santo giorno tanto che lei ad un certo punto si era quasi sentita invisibile…_

 _E lei odiava sentirsi invisibile, soprattutto agli occhi di André._

" _Allora?" – chiese lui nervoso – "Non li apri?"._

" _Si…"._

 _Oscar iniziò a scartare l'involucro più piccolo._

" _Che…che strana!" – esordì sollevando una piccola trottola dalla forma molto piatta e larga, quasi un disco, se si escludevano le due piccole sporgenze che servivano l'una per appoggiarla a terra e l'altra per imprimerle la rotazione con le dita._

 _Il disco poi era "bucherellato" con degli strani piccoli fori, alcuni di forma rotonda, altri di forma più allungata._

" _Ma perché è fatta così?" – chiese Oscar appoggiando la trottola a terra ed iniziando a farla ruotare._

 _André si portò l'indice alla bocca chiedendole di fare silenzio ed ascoltare._

 _Il movimento rotatorio della trottola sprigionò una specie di sibilo lieve che si elevò dal punto in cui essa ruotava, fino a richiamare una melodia ancestrale e selvaggia._

 _Echi di fauni e fate che si rincorrono chiamandosi nel folto scuro della foresta più nera ed incontaminata dal lezzo degli umani._

 _André sorrise._

" _L'ha fatta mio padre…"._

" _Tuo padre?"._

" _Quando ero piccolo mi portava con sé qualche volta…"._

" _Ma non mi hai detto che era un falegname?"._

" _Oh…sì…falegname, fabbro, maniscalco…quel che c'era da riparare o costruire lui lo riparava o lo costruiva. Mi portava con sè quando c'erano da ferrare i cavalli del barone…che però io non mi ricordo come si chiamava. Quando avevamo finito ce ne tornavamo a casa e mio padre mi prendeva sulle spalle e in un mano teneva i suoi attrezzi e nell'altra una gallina o un pollo o una cesta di mele che il barone gli dava come ricompensa…"._

" _E la trottola che c'entra?"._

" _Alle volte capitava che mio padre venisse ricompensato con una cesta di "niente"…"._

 _André sorrise facendo spallucce._

" _Il barone non era ricco. Un giorno ricordo che mio padre portò a casa una bellissima spada, lucida. Gliel'aveva data il barone per un asse della carrozza riparato in fretta e furia. Che se facesse un falegname di una spada proprio io non ci arrivavo a capirlo…ma mio padre mi proibì di toccarla perché era stata affilata da poco… "._

" _Ma la…" – Oscar indicò di nuovo il piccolo oggetto._

" _Un giorno decisi di guardarla da vicino e mi arrampicai su fino alla cima dell'armadio dove lui teneva la spada, avvolta in uno straccio di cuoio. Era pesante e per tirarla giù io caddi e con me venne giù anche la spada che mi finì in testa. Per fortuna che c'era il cuoio…"._

 _André si battè due volte le nocche sulla testa._

" _Insomma mio padre si arrabbiò moltissimo e mi punì, ma decise che quella spada lui non l'avrebbe più tenuta in casa…"._

" _L'ha venduta?"._

" _No…l'ha fusa…"._

" _Fusa?"._

" _Sì…ci ha ricavato due piccole tazze, una per me e una per maman…e poi un coltello per lisciare le pelli e con il resto ci ha fatto questa…"._

 _André indicò la trottola._

" _E' di…acciaio…sì…l'ha chiamato così. E' molto pesante sai e i buchi servono a creare il fruscio del vento…"._

 _Oscar pareva quasi non ascoltarlo più André._

 _Si era appoggiata con la guancia a terra e aveva ricominciato a far girare e girare la piccola trottola sul pavimento e ascoltava quel rumore lieve ed intenso, come una specie di melodia che a tratti richiamava il sibilo lento del vento attraverso i rami ancora spogli degli alberi a primavera._

" _E' bella!" – disse piano lasciandosi cullare da quel suono._

" _Apri l'altro…"._

" _Oh…sì…va bene…"._

 _Le dita si mossero più velocemente questa volta e la carta si aprì lasciando intravedere una conchiglia piuttosto grande, quasi quanto la mano di Oscar._

 _Un'altra esclamazione di stupore._

" _Questa l'ho trovata la scorsa estate…in Normandia…se la metti vicino all'orecchio puoi ascoltare il rumore del mare…"._

 _Sì…anche se lontano…anche se disperso nella coltre bianca di neve che ricopriva la campagna intorno alla casa, Oscar lo sentiva il mare, come se ce l'avesse lì a pochi passi e potesse metterci i piedi dentro oppure correre via per non farsi bagnare._

" _Era sulla spiaggia…volevo fartela vedere subito…ma io…io ho pensato di dartela per il tuo compleanno…"._

 _Oscar si ammutolì._

" _Lo so non sono regali belli…" – si schernì André._

 _Non riuscì a terminare la frase._

 _Oscar si girò abbracciandolo ed affondando il viso sulla spalla del bambino._

" _Mi piacciono molto invece…" – la voce tremava un poco perché incombente c'era un dubbio che adesso si faceva strada nella mente di lei._

" _Ma non posso tenerli qui…forse la conchiglia sì…ma sono certa che se mio padre trovasse la trottola non me la lascerebbe tenere…"._

 _André rimase assorto a quelle parole._

 _Non ci aveva pensato. Involontariamente il suo gesto non aveva fatto altro che rimarcare l'assoluta ottusità e severità del padre di Oscar._

 _Il bambino non si perse d'animo._

" _Potremmo nasconderli"._

 _Oscar tornò a guardarlo poi di colpo si alzò e corse a rovistare nello scrittoio tornandosene quasi cadendo vicino ad André._

" _Guarda…" – gli disse porgendogli una scatola di legno scuro piuttosto piatta._

" _Sì…la trottola ci sta"._

" _E ci metterò anche questo!" – continuò lei facendoci cadere dentro un piccolo coltello con il manico rosso._

" _Oh…è bello…"._

" _Me l'ha regalato mio padre…ma io voglio metterlo insieme alla trottola…così sono sicura che nessuno me li porà portare via"._

" _E dove metterai la scatola?"._

" _In giardino…faremo una buca in giardino sotto la quercia vicino all'aiuola delle rose bianche…mio padre mi ha detto che il legno di questa scatola viene da molto lontano ed è molto resistente…quindi non gli accadrà niente. La scatola è piccola, nessuno la troverà. E quando vorrò potrò dissotterrarla e riprendere la trottola e il coltello"._

" _Allora va bene! Domani ti aiuterò io. Questo sarà…"._

" _Il mio tesoro!" – concluse Oscar al settimo cielo -"Il nostro tesoro…il vento in una scatola…e il mare qui…"._

 _Si appoggiò di nuovo la conchiglia all'orecchio e se ne rimase ad ascoltare quel rumore lontano, chiudendo gli occhi, mentre Andrè si alzava e così come era arrivato se ne andava silenzioso._

Il ricordo di quel lontano Natale riemerse nella mente, assurdamente, lì…

Oscar era fuori di sé e non riuscì a ricambiare l'impeto della bambina limitandosi ad osservare il viso di Mimose, sereno, sollevato.

Tentò di mantenersi calma ma non riuscì a cedere e dovette indietreggiare di nuovo lasciando la mano della piccolae quasi finendo contro la parete, come schiacciata da una specie di mano invisibile che altro non era che l'immagine di colui che avanzava verso di lei, tenendo per mano Diane.

"Mimose è riuscita a realizzarlo in poco tempo…" – disse la giovane poco dietro Mimose – "Da quando abbiamo lasciato Parigi sia io che lei prendiamo lezione di lettura e di scrittura tutti i giorni e lei ha persino imparato a ricamare…".

Oscar rimase immobile, come pietrificata.

"Bene…mademoiselle…finalmente ci siamo tutti" – esordì Stevenov accostandosi a lei – "Avete già conosciuto il confessore del Principe Jurovskj…Arian…Tichinov…".

Le parole scandite riuscirono a penetrare nella mente una alla volta come piccole stille di metallo che graffiavano la coscienza e la lasciavano inerme e dolente a sanguinare senza possibilità di fermare il sangue.

Oscar tentò di mantenersi salda, di non cedere alla follia di quel momento…

"Mio padre…" – proseguì il russo.

Un'altra pausa e l'uomo continuò ad osservarla quasi ad essere sicuro che lei comprendesse appieno il significato di quanto stava accadendo.

E forse, ancora una volta per godere di quella specie di assalto continuato, insinuato nella vita di lei, a scalfire le sue certezze, le sue risolute sicurezze.

"E questo invece è Dorian Vassiliev…anche lui immagino l'abbiate già conosciuto…".

Stevenov si accostò ad Oscar, immobilizzata quasi contro la parete, gli occhi fissi sul giovane che era entrato nella stanza e adesso, sotto la luce debole delle candele, appariva visibile, rivelando lineamenti fini, pelle chiara, sguardo azzurro e freddo, quasi di ghiaccio, un sorriso tagliente.

Al contrario degli altri si prodigò in un lieve inchino, in segno di rispetto.

Il viso di Stevenov fu quasi su quello di Oscar, incapace di scostarsi e di arretrare e di reagire.

"Mio fratello Dorian Vassiliev…".

"Vostro…fratello…" – mormorò Oscar.

"Sì…immagino non sia necessario a questo punto spiegarvi ogni particolare di questa faccenda. E immagino che adesso comprenderete perché abbiamo preferito lasciare Parigi prima del corteo del principe…".

Oscar riuscì allora a sollevare lo sguardo sul colonnello.

"E prima dell'esecuzione…".

Lei lo guardava ma in realtà pareva quasi aver perduto il senso del tempo, dell'orientamente, persino del respiro stesso.

"E comprenderete adesso perché ho certezza di quanto vi ho raccontato. Mio fratello è eccellente osservatore e conoscitore dell'animo umano…".

Oscar si sentì scoperta, precipitata già, in un baratro d'assoluta incapacità.

Dorian Vassiliev…

Era stata accanto a lui senza nemmeno accorgersene…

La notte in cui ricevette l'incarico da Bouillé di sorvegliare il demone…

Il giorno in cui alla Basse Gêole si era ritrovata a parlare con André.

E poi…

Dio…

Com'era possibile che fosse davvero quell'uomo a Saint Sulpice e poi alla Barrie d'Enfer?

Era Dorian Vassiliev che l'aveva vista assieme ad André.

Era lui quindi che aveva compreso chi fosse lei e cosa accadesse tra lei e…

"Ogni cosa a suo tempo…" – concluse il russo.

Stevenov afferrò la mano di Oscar. Era gelata e la strinse tirandosela dietro ed invitando tutti a sedersi.

Lei percepiva appena i suoni, intorno a sé, mentre la mente correva adesso a ritroso, come in preda alla pazzia di tutti quei pungenti e ripetuti ed inascoltati eventi che aveva lasciato correre sulla pelle, sfuggiti alle maglie distrutte di un istinto corroso e deviato dai sentimenti e dall'affetto e dal senso di abbandono da cui lei si era lasciata inondare quando aveva ceduto al ricordo di André, alle sue parole, al bacio che lui le aveva strappato.

E allora aveva chiesto con tutta sé stessa, a sé stessa, di cedere e non combattere più e recuperare almeno quel barlume di sé stessa che lei ascoltava dentro di lui.

E così aveva perso la propria fermezza, l'acume che l'aveva sempre guidata, anche nel dubbio di non sapere nulla…

Oscar si sentì perduta, debole, incerta, infuriata.

"Mio padre ci ha raggiunto per officiare la messa, questa sera" - continuò Stevenov di seguito come a ribadire un percorso già pianificato e noto a tutti i presenti – "E tra pochi giorni partiremo…".

Nessun altro intervenne a confutare quelle parole.

Diane e Mimose non ne comprendevano appieno il significato.

Oscar invece si rese conto di non poter contestare nulla, prigioniera dello sguardo del colonnello, di quello del padre, seppure l'uomo pareva immerso in un mondo a sé, lontano dalla conversazione dei presenti.

E infine di quello di Dorian Vassiliev che adesso la osservava, quasi studiando ogni piccolo mutamento dello sguardo di lei, allo scorrere inevitabile delle parole di Stevenov.

"Risaliremo la Loira fino al mare…e poi c'imbarcheremo…" – concluse il russo fissandola, come a voler scorgere e catturare e godere dell'ennesimo affondo teso a demolire qualsiasi velleità di Oscar di poter lasciare il castello e soprattutto quella compagnia.

 _Fino al mare…_

 _C'imbarcheremo…_

 _Il vento e il mare…_

 _Il tesoro nascosto sotto l'aiuola di rose bianche…_

Oscar s'immerse in quel ricordo, trascinata giù dalla febbre e dalla rabbia di non aver compreso in tempo il legame sordito che teneva unite quelle persone.

Non riuscì a tener testa, in quel momento, agli affondi dei due fratelli ed a quelli ancora più tetri e dubbi che parevano diffondersi dal silezioso respiro del padre, il prelato Tichinov.

E nemmeno si avvide dello sguardo ansioso e sorpreso della piccola Diane.

Come una farfalla che si dibatte per guadagnare il proprio spazio di vita e di felicità e di aria…

Improvvisamente, nello stesso istante in cui crede d'esserci riuscita e si libra nella corrente d'aria calda e leggera, in quello stesso istante si ritrova sospinta in basso, di nuovo, giù in basso, schiacciata da una folata di vento freddo.

Diane ad occhi bassi, ascoltava la conversazione a senso unico dei russi.

La giovane intuì, seppure nella profondità incosciente della propria coscienza, d'essere finita in una evanescente ragnatela, dissolta nello sguardo severo ed ansioso e lucido di quello che per lei era divenuto il suo fidanzato, il suo uomo, il suo futuro, il suo riscatto dalla povertà, dalla miseria e dall'emarginazione in cui era vissuta fino a quel momento.

Apparentemente inosservata, la giovane prese ad osservare lo sguardo dell'altro, compiaciuto e silenzioso ed assorto ad ammirare colei che era seduta di fronte a loro.

Quello sguardo raccontava, almeno agli occhi di Diane, di un desidero assoluto e senza scampo.

La dedizione crescente per Dorian condusse Diane inevitabilmente a confrontare ogni sguardo dell'uomo con quegli stessi tessuti poco tempo prima su di lei.

Solo per lei, si era detta Diane.

Attraverso di essi s'era lasciata guidare verso meandri oscuri e languidi, dove lei aveva conosciuto sé stessa, piano dapprima, dolcemente, come ammessa in un mondo sconosciuto fatto dei suoi stessi muscoli, del suo stesso respiro, racchiuso e leberato, mentre i muscoli vibravano e si sollevavano a godere dell'intenso ed impercettibile orgasmo.

Ora quegli stessi sguardi erano rivolti ad un'altra persona.

Diane non poteva saperlo...

Nelle settimane precedenti, il giovane era riuscito a sfiorare quella donna, prima nella cella della Basse – Gêole, poi lassù sulle guglie di Notre Dame, e ancora nell'oscura navata di Saint Sulpice ed alla Barrier d'Enfer, quando l'aveva avuta vicinissima e non era riuscito a restarle lontano e avrebbe voluto averla subito, come adesso Diane poteva leggere, con terrore, nello sguardo dell'altro.

In quello stesso istante Diane si rese conto di non essere più nulla agli occhi di Dorian e di essere stata sostituita, in un battito d'ali.

Non erano certezze…

Solo sensazioni, nell'inconsapevolezza di ciò che Dorian avrebbe voluto fare.

Di ciò che Dorian le avrebbe chiesto.

Perché, sì, adesso comprendeva il senso delle parole di lui, raccontate nel tiepido tepore di un orgasmo rubato alle nebbie di Parigi…

 _Nessuno fa niente per nulla…_

 _Mademoiselle l'aveva aiutata…_

 _Ora lei avrebbe ricambiato quel bene._

Diane strinse la stoffa del vestito, torcendo il ricamo, mentre il respiro si chiudeva ed il cuore balzava nel petto, in un indistinto battito di perdita e di resa…

Sollevò lo sguardo.

Il giovane che aveva conquistato il cuore della piccola Diane era amante tanto intenso quanto volubile.

Nemmeno Diane sapeva perché Dorian si fosse avvicinato ad una ragazza come lei, figlia dei bassifondi di Parigi.

Una giovane senza cultura, senza grazia e senza nobiltà di gesti e d'intenti.

Il senso della conquista albergava assoluto dentro di lui.

Folli si dipanarono i pensieri e le conclusioni…

Non avrebbe mai potuto competere con mademoiselle…

Eppure, quel mutamento repentino che lei aveva colto, nelle viscere prima che nel cuore, nella carne prima che nell'anima, intrise dell'odore del suo amante e dei suoi gesti, e degli affondi che lui le aveva concesso, cogliendo la sua virtù ed annientando le sue difese, non riuscì a lasciarla rassegnata…

Diane non avrebbe potuto combattere contro Oscar, ma pur di non rinnegare il suo amore per Dorian, quell'amore che lei voleva per sé, anche se non assoluto, e pur di non cedere ad un sentimento per lei tanto aberrante come la gelosia, dentro di sé, istintivamente si disse che avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per lui.

Qualunque cosa.

Diane tornò ad osservare mademoiselle…

Rimase su di lei cullandosi alla sua visione…

Sottile e disarmante si animò dentro la giovane l'istintiva attrazione verso lei, quasi che avvicinandosi a lei, Diane avrebbe potuto condividere i desideri del proprio amante…

Amare lei per amare Dorian ed essere amata da lui.

Il piccolo fazzoletto girò e rigirò nelle mani, per tutta la sera…

Gli sguardi non insistevano su di lei, ma Oscar li sentiva, mentre gli occhi socchiusi ascoltavano lo scorrere freddo degli aliti gelati della grande sala.

L'aria sgusciava beffarda dai pertugi delle finestre e dei corridoi scuri ed ogni angolo era presidiato a vista da impercettibili presenze.

Lei era libera di andarsene, ma casomai ne avesse davvero avuta l'intenzione, quando anche avesse accettato di rischiare la vita di Mimose e Diane, avrebbe trovato diversi ostacoli.

Si alzò, all'improvviso, incapace di mantersi distante dai pensieri, dalla rabbia, dal dubbio di non sapere del proprio destino e di quello di André.

Stevenov si alzò, anche lui.

"Immagino sarete stanca…vi accompagno…".

Lei non rispose di nuovo.

Non aveva senso rifiutarsi.

Sapeva che sarebbe stato solo ridicolo.

L'ombra scura del corridoio s'illuminò a tratti al passaggio dei due.

Le armature ai lati riflettevano il barlume della piccola fiamma.

Il pensiero fisso alle poche parole di Stevenov su quel fantomatico viaggio…

Dentro i muscoli lo spasmodico istinto di ribellarsi al progetto che le veniva imposto, in ragione di oscuri intenti, che per lei, arrivati a quel punto, erano del tutto irrilevanti.

Non voleva cedere…

Non avrebbe ceduto mai.

Doveva sapere con chi aveva a che fare a questo punto…

E perché proprio lei…

E se dietro a quella storia c'era qualcun altro…

Dio, se così fosse stato…

"Come ha fatto?".

Il suono della voce si perse assieme al respiro.

Oscar attese alcuni istanti.

Stevenov era fermo dietro di lei.

Percepì la mano dell'altro appoggiarsi sulla spalla.

Nemmeno il tempo di scostarle i capelli, le dita sfiorarono il collo…

Lei si scansò voltandosi.

"Come ha fatto? Come c'è riuscito?".

Sottinteso di chi stessero parlando…

Meno chi fosse stato il complice di quella messinscena.

Vassiliev, o il demone di Avignone, o chi diavolo fosse quello…

Non poteva aver fatto tutto da solo.

Girare indisturbato per Parigi, incontrare Diane, fuggire…

Lei lo sapeva che la Basse – Gêole era solatanto uno stramaledetto obitorio ma…

Stevenov sorrise, mentre la luce riverberava liscia attraverso le iridi violacee.

"Non è stato difficile…".

Oscar si fece contro di lui.

Non le bastava…

"I vostri superiori mi avevano concesso la possibilità di visitare i posti di polizia. Il lasciapassare mi ha permesso di entrare ed uscire indisturbato…anche dalla Basse – Gêole. In conclusione è stato così che me ne sono andato indisturbato per Parigi e poi consentire a…".

"Loro sapevano?" – sibilò Oscar sconvolta.

"Il Maggiore Girodel…" – accennò Stevenov.

Oscar sgranò gli occhi

L'altro rimase su di lei…

"Nessuno mi aveva detto nulla di voi. E' bastato che Dorian ascoltasse in religioso silenzio le conversazioni tra il Generale Bouillé ed i suoi sottoposti…".

"Il Maggiore Girodel sapeva di voi?" – chiese di nuovo Oscar.

Il dubbio che anche lui fosse al corrente…

Il dubbio che lui l'avesse usata, nient'altro che per avere lei…

"Se è questo che vi preoccupa posso dirvi che…no…non temete…del loro…".

Rise Stevenov.

"Sì…del loro piano nei vostri confronti…ne sono venuto a conoscenza solo in un secondo momento. Il Generale Bouillé era convinto che sarebbe stato facile farvi scivolare nell'errore. Si è dovuto ricredere…e quando ha deciso di giustiziare il demone prima del tempo io non ho fatto altro che entrare e liberarlo. Non è stato difficile. Ormai ero persona nota e tutti si fidavano di me. Presumo comunque che l'intento dei vostri superiori fosse solo quello di indurvi a lasciare il comando della Guardia Metropolitana. Di certo…l'affetto che il maggiore provava per voi non gli avrebbe mai consentito di permettere che qualcuno vi torcesse un capello. E penso sia stato per quello che lui ha sparato al vostro soldato. Devo ammettere che la cosa stava sfuggendo di mano anche a me! Sapevo che i vostri soldati non vi erano troppo fedeli ma…".

Di nuovo quella storia.

"Voi eravate a Place Dauphine!".

"A distanza…certo…ma ho visto tutto. Direi poco edificante per un ufficiale farsi piantare un coltello addosso…mentre il vostro soldato vi puntava addirittura una pistola…".

Le tempie battevano furiose, febbrili…

Il lampo della polvere da sparo…

Non aveva visto nulla di tutto ciò.

Si era sentita trafitta però…

Dio, André…

"Non credete sia stato lui? Dorian mi ha confidato cosa vi legava…".

Oscar indietreggiò.

"Per assurdo…è proprio un simile legame che può condurre a compiere gesti insensati e folli…".

Il cuore si perse…

Il cuore combatteva.

"Dannazione…perché? Perché io? Che diavolo volete da me?".

"La vostra integrità…".

La risposta secca colpì i sensi.

"La mia…cosa?".

"La vostra integrità…è quella che mi ha attirato fin da subito. Un eccellente esempio di devozione agli ordini dei superiori. Una mente raffinata ma incapace di cedere alla lusinga del denaro, dei favori e del piacere…temo sia effettivamente per questo che quell'uomo vi volesse per sé…non l'avrei biasimato nemmeno io…".

Le dita sfiorarono il viso di nuovo.

Oscar si ritrasse.

"Talmente integra d'apparire dannatamente arrogante!".

Il viso si contrasse.

"Una bella sfida davvero…".

"Perché? Ve lo chiedo un'altra volta. Mimose ha detto che gliel'avevate promesso…vostro padre ha parlato di…dannazione…di attesa! Avevate già intenzione di portarmi a Chambord? Perché?".

"Non è circostanza che vi debba riguardare…ve l'ho detto. A Parigi vi avrebbero fatto fuori prima o poi e a parer mio sarebbe stato un vero spreco di bellezza e di forza. Riposate mademoiselle…e rammentate cosa vi ho detto a proposito di Diane e Mimose. Saranno loro a stare accanto a voi e se voi teneterete di lasciarci...".

Il grido roco, soffocato si liberò dalla gola, sprigionato dalla carne intessuta di morbida resa, ad accogliere umida ed aperta l'affondo, l'ennesimo, ritmato e secco…

Il fascio di membra tese, i capelli chiari e lucenti sparsi e bagnati sul seno, le mani chiuse a trattenere i muscoli anch'essi sudati e bollenti, intrisi di gesti di abbandono e di sfida e di arrendevole cessione di ogni lembo di pelle alla bocca, alla lingua, all'insolente ed incessante avanzare delle spinte ripetute e pungenti che colpivano i sensi e li sollevavano…

Diane si arrese scivolando quasi fuori, lontano da sé, per percepire soltanto il lento incedere dell'amante che continuava a solcare la pelle, le labbra a chiudersi là dove il respiro cedeva…

La bocca si schiuse per gremire un affondo che attenuasse l'attesa e la colmasse.

I denti si chiusero sulla carne piano, per averlo, per avere lui, per sé, per lenire e sentire e sentirlo e per finirci dentro alle spinte che s'allargavano e l'ingoiavano…

"Brava bambina…".

La voce voluttuosa di generosi riconoscimenti alla giovane che s'era lasciata prendere e poi si era mossa, con essenziale rapidità a cogliere i desideri più oscuri dell'amante.

Le mani di lui un poco chiuse sul collo, a scivolare e stringere un poco la gola ansante e bagnata…

"Sei diventata brava piccola Diane…" – continuò il giovane.

Diane non rispose, un sussulto lieve, le gambe chiuse sul corpo del giovane su di lei…

Diane corse alla pungente ricerca dell'intenso incedere del subitaneo amplesso che l'avrebbe scossa scossa e lasciata senza respiro, eppure incerta sul proprio destino, ora che la consapevolezza di un nuovo desiderio pareva animarsi spietata nello sguardo dell'altro.

"Sono vostra…" – fremette piano lei, seppure sentì le lacrime salire dalla gola, come mai era accaduto da quando aveva conosciuto Dorian Vassiliev.

Il respiro del giovane si dissolse nel suo, colmando il desiderio e l'istinto…

Dentro di lei, affondando, fino a prendersi la voce, il timbro soffocato, laggiù nel profondo, dove lei scivolava giù, cadeva abbandonandosi al nulla..

Rimase su di lei, per un poco.

Poi le prese il viso con la mano destra.

Lo voltò, con delicatezza. Non aveva bisogno di usare forza od insistere troppo per catturare l'attenzione dell'altra.

Lui si era già impadronito dell'anima e del destino di Diane.

E lei non avrebbe più potuto rifiutargli nulla…

Tagliente giunse la richiesta allora e subdola e pesante si appoggiò sul cuore di Diane e chiuse la gola, consentendole solo di annuire, con la testa e stringere il lenzuolo, mentre sentiva il proprio corpo sollevato, come quello di una bambola inerme e senza vita…

Il petto schiacciato contro il cuscino, il viso rivolto giù…

Diane ascoltava le spinte penetrare nella carne viva e contratta, incapace di accogliere ciò che lei non percepiva più come amore.

"Diventerai per lei ciò che io sono diventato per te…".

L'affondo respirato nel corpo contratto si espanse doloroso.

"Ora sei in grado di farlo…bambina…non devi avere alcun timore…".

La carne gremita, ogni affondo presagiva l'orgasmo, nitido, come lo era la richiesta, lucida e dannata.

Il desiderio s'era rivolto altrove…

"Ricordi cosa ti dissi quando eravamo a Parigi?".

Diane respirava piano.

Ricordava quel giorno…

La risposta alla sua costante domanda.

Perché qualcuno le aveva fatto del bene, l'aveva accolta ed aiutata…

Lei che non era nessuno.

"Io stesso mi stupii della generosità di mademoiselle…".

"Mademoiselle mi vuole bene?".

"Quella donna ti ha aiutato. Tiene a te e penso sia giusto che anche tu ricambi questo affetto…".

Diane strinse i pugni. Fingeva di non capire anche se sapeva bene cioò che intendeva il giovane.

"Nessuno fa niente per nulla…".

"Volete dire che io…".

"Renderla libera di essere ciò che vuole…ecco ciò che dovresti fare per lei. Mostrarle la tua riconoscenza abbattendo la sua… "integrità"…sì proprio quella. Anche lei in fondo come tutti ha un desiderio…".

"Sì…credo di averlo compreso".

"Te l'ho detto che sei diventata brava…e vediamo…sapresti anche dirmi chi è?".

"Io…mademoiselle non mi ha mai detto nulla. Eppure…un giorno mi guardò…i suoi occhi erano freddi…mi fece paura. Ero corsa da lei assieme…".

"Assieme?".

"André…".

Le mani del giovane si contrassero, colpite dalle sensazioni, forse solo intuite, che gli avevano riportato una realtà esaltante seppure sconosciuta.

E che gli avevano consentito di individuare un punto debole…

"Quell'uomo…giusto. Anch'io credo che lei provi…sì…affetto…".

Vassiliev si fece sul corpo dell'altra, scrutandone lo sguardo.

"Affetto sì!".

"Ma perché io?" – chiese Diane.

"Perché tu sei stata molto vicino a quell'uomo…ne hai assaggiato il calore…e perché mademoiselle di te si fida e non immaginerebbe mai di saperti capace di offrirle ciò che lei ha cercato di avere. Potrà farlo attraverso di te…".

"Ne siete sicuro, mademoiselle non ha mai chiesto nulla. Mi ha aiutato e basta…".

"Certo…il bene puro è quello che non chiede nulla in cambio. Ma il tuo bene è ancora più puro perché è spontaneo e libero adesso…e se lei lo comprenderà…farai come ti ho insegnato io?".

"Sì…".

"Assaggerà ciò che lei desidera…tu sarai il tramite che le restituirà il suo stesso desiderio…".

232


	29. Vasil'evskij Ostrov

_**Rosa d'inverno**_

"Non si piegherà tanto facilmente…".

Arian Tichinov era seduto accanto al camino.

La luce rossastra riverberava sulla barba bianca tingendola di striature ocra giallastre, scivolando poi sulla tunica scura e consunta.

"Potrebbe sfuggirvi in ogni momento…" – concluse l'uomo sollevando lo sguardo cupo verso le due persone accanto che lo ascoltavano in religioso silenzio.

Non era di molte parole il prelato russo, ma le sue considerazioni mirate ed essenziali sapevano cogliere il nodo del problema, così come sapeva imporre agli altri di esaudire le sue tacite richieste.

Aveva finalmente conosciuto la donna appena intravista a Notre Dame, da lontano…

L'aveva finalmente avuta di fronte a sé, intuendone le capacità e l'indole.

Ne era rimasto esaltato ed al tempo stesso morbosamente attratto.

Lui l'avrebbe avuta per sé.

Solo quello gl'importava.

Ma avrebbe lasciato ai figli stabilire come indurla a cedere alla propria volontà ed ai propri scopi.

Il più giovane era rimasto in silenzio, nell'angolo opposto della stanza, assorto alla visione del fuoco che ardeva e scaldava l'aria attorno.

Le iridi riflettevano le lingue danzanti, i pensieri erano immersi a raccogliere le sensazioni ricavate e a mettere assieme i pezzi per comporre un disegno, intessuto di respiri e di gesti.

Lo sguardo era perduto…

La volontà del padre innanzi tutto. Ad essa si sarebbe dovuto piegare anche lui…

"Domani ripartiremo…ci penserò io a farle cambiare idea. Se non basterà la visione di quelle due mocciose appese ad un cappio troverò un altro sistema per rendere inoffensiva quella donna!" – replicò il più anziano in tono feroce.

"Georgiy…sai che quando lasceremo la Francia e c'imbarcheremo, tutto il seguito verrà controllato. E lei non se ne starà zitta!" – contestò il fratello.

"Tu dici?" – rispose Stevenov volgendosi verso di lui – "Mi sottovaluti Dorian! Dimentichi che è stato grazie a me se te ne sei andato per Parigi indisturbato per settimane intere mentre tutti ti credevano al sicuro dietro una cella. Il sistema è sempre quello…il sistema per piegare una mente forte è lo stesso di quello per piegare una mente debole! Basta aggirare l'ostacolo e puntare dritti a ciò che sta a cuore a quelli che si vogliono colpire…".

Il giovane sollevò lo sguardo, né contrariato, né sorpreso dalla deduzione.

"E questa impresa non mi pare più difficile dell'altra…".

"Lascia fare a me…" – proseguì Dorian.

"No. Adesso no. Tu penserai alla tua parte quando avrò finito io".

L'altro si permise solo di mettere n chiaro…

Conosceva il fratello…

"Ricordati che quella donna deve arrivare in Russia…".

Anche il prelato ci tenne a puntualizzare gl'intenti a cui doveva piegarsi il figlio maggiore.

"E ci deve arrivare viva…" – chiosò l'anziano lanciando un'occhiata severa all'ufficiale.

"Padre…" – obiettò Vassiliev.

"No, Georgiy ha ragione. Quando ne sentimmo parlare a quella cena, quasi un anno fa mi pareva impossibile potesse esistere una simile creatura…" – obiettò il vecchio.

"E la zarina ne rimase impressionata tanto quanto voi…anzi fu a tal punto colpita nell'orgoglio di non averci pensato lei per prima e non quel borioso di Luigi XV a nominare una donna comandante delle Guardie che avevano il compito di proteggere i sovrani…era talmente invidiosa…" – proseguì Stevenov - "Che le promisi che avrei fatto di tutto per consentire anche a lei di condividere quella novità".

Tichinov si lisciava la barba socchiudendo gli occhi, assorto in quella specie di visione.

"Già e alla fine l'abbiamo scovata quella donna…solo che pare più intransigente di quel che potevamo immaginare…" – ridacchiò semiserio Vassiliev.

"E' per questo che deve pensarci Georgiy! Lui è un militare…si potrà avvicinare a lei con metodi più avrai l'opportunità di muoverti a tempo debito. Ricordatevi tutti e due che io sono vostro padre e che il diritto di averla per primo spetta a me…sapete quello che dobbiamo fare…".

La Loira scorreva silenziosa e gelata, immersa nella lieve e nebbiosa coltre che scivolava leggera sul pelo dell'acqua…

Le rive e le casupole erette poco dietro, fatiscenti e luride, abitate dalla gente che si nutriva del fiume, della sua sabbia, dei suoi gorghi, e degli incarichi dati ai marinai che aiutavano i mercanti e i passeggeri ad arrivare fino a Nantes, scomparivano, per riapparire poco dopo, quasi come sogni galleggianti e lontani che si disfano alla luce del mattino.

Non sarebbe stato facile solcare il fiume, men che meno in quella stagione.

Lo chaland avrebbe incontrato ampi ed insidiosi lastroni di ghiaccio che avrebbero impedito di avvicinarsi alle rive e rallentato la consueta velocità di navigazione.

Il vento proveniente da ovest avrebbe sicuramente avuto maggior forza di quello da terra, ostacolando anch'esso la navigazione e con la complicità del mare avrebbe caricato il fondo del fiume di enormi cumuli di sabbia.

Questo lo sapevano in pochi, di sicuro i marinai esperti che navigavano sulla Loira, ingaggiati proprio per trasportare merci e persone lungo il corso del fiume.

Era impossibile non servirsi di "quei marinai", perché solo loro sapevano quand'era il momento esatto di abbassate le vele ed "abbattere" l'albero maestro dell'imbarcazione e farlo scivolare giù.

Il consueto pericolo per chi navigava sulla Loira erano i ponti costruiti per attraversare il fiume.

Occorreva superare quelli ed evitare che il battello ci si schiantasse contro.

Appena superato l'ostacolo, l'albero veniva issato altrettanto velocemente per non interrompere il viaggio.

L'imbarco si svolse tranquillamente nella cruda lentezza dell'inverno gelato.

Oscar venne "scortata" da Diane e Mimose, ingenuamente entusiaste di quel viaggio sul fiume iniziato subito dopo aver lasciato Chambord.

Insistente ed indistinguibile dall'ansia di sottrarsi alla custodia soffocante del Colonnello Stevenov si animava un pensiero sordo, altrettanto indistinto, ma ben più limpido.

Oscar osservava Mimose.

Dietro a lei Diane.

Si sforzava di pensare a loro adesso…

Eppure non ci riusciva.

La mente correva a Parigi.

Fosse stato per lei sarebbe scesa dalla stanza accogliente e calda di Chambord e se ne sarebbe tornata a Parigi, camminando nella neve, fino a che le dita non si fossero congelate.

A costo di creparci in mezzo alla neve gelata.

Non era poi così lontana la capitale…

Ma non era sola e non poteva lasciare lì Diane e Mimose…

Da sola non sarebbe mai fuggita.

Dopo la debole richiesta della notte precedente, la visione delle due giovani, averle ritrovate, salve, vive ed apparentemente serene, aveva seppellito per sempre la sua incosciente irruenza di andarsene.

Stevenov era stato chiaro su quello che sarebbe toccato in sorte a tutte e due se lei…

Quella mattina aveva parlato con Diane.

Mentre la giovane l'aiutava a raccogliere gli indumenti nella stanza e Oscar aveva intravisto negli occhi una strana luce, fissa, severa, su di lei, tanto che ad un certo punto era stata proprio lei a distogliere lo sguardo.

Oscar sapeva fare da sé, da sempre, non si era mai piegata a lasciarsi servire da chicchessia, domestico o meno, e la giovane non faceva eccezione.

Eppure Diane pareva muoversi attorno a lei spinta da gesti istintivi e suadenti tutt'altro che dettati dall'intento di servirla e a tratti quei gesti l'accarezzavano e dove Diane non poteva arrivare a toccarla, allora lei si fissava con lo sguardo, come a studiare i movimenti, le pose, i gesti dell'altra, quasi a volerne percepire l'essenza e l'essenzialità.

Oscar aveva deciso d'insinuarsi in quello che credeva fosse il punto debole di Diane. L'unico su cui far leva per…

Alain…

"Sa che sei andata via da Parigi?".

Gliel'aveva chiesto Oscar, mentendo.

Voleva comprendere cosa sapesse Diane di quella faccenda e se lei avesse lasciato Parigi nella consapevolezza di volerlo spinta solo dall'attrazione per Dorian Vassiliev, oppure se ce l'avessero trascinata, via da Parigi…

L'ultima immagine di Alain, il coltello puntato alla gola, addosso, gli occhi stravolti dall'incertezza di non sapere dove fosse Diane, tanto che lui l'aveva accusata di essere stata lei ad aver fatto sparire la sorella…

"Allora?".

L'altra aveva sfoderato un'insolita sicurezza.

L'insofferenza di percepirsi di nuovo in balia di un'altra volontà non quella di suo fratello stavolta, ma quella di mademoiselle…

"Appena imparerò a scrivere come si deve gli invierò una lettera. Ve l'ho già detto…Alain non comprenderebbe la mia scelta…".

Oscar si era avvicinata andandole contro ed afferrandola per il polso.

"Lui non sa niente vero?".

Una smorfia di sufficienza…

Non che non le importasse…

Semplicemente Dine non poteva farci niente.

Non sarebbe mai tornata indietro.

Questo stava raccontando l'insofferente silenzio.

La tensione s'era innalzata.

"Diane…Alain ti vuole molto bene" – aveva ripreso Oscar afferrandola per il braccio – "Lui non sa che sei qui a Chambord vero? Lui non lo sa e non pensi che adesso starà soffrendo, non sapendo nemmeno se sei viva o morta?".

"Perché dovrebbe pensare una cosa simile!" – aveva obiettato l'altra colta in fallo e per questo disperatamente intenta a darsi una giustificazione plausibile – "Nessuno ha mai detto che io ero morta. Perché non potrebbe credere invece che io me ne sia andata, semplicemente…".

"Alain non potrebbe mai pensare una cosa del genere. Sei importante per lui…ti vuole bene e anche tu ne vuoi a lui. Come potrebbe immaginare che saresti capace di andartene senza dirgli nulla, senza fargli sapere che stai bene? Lui non potrà non pensare al peggio e non è da te lasciargli credere una cosa simile!".

Oscar aveva tentato di resistere a quella specie di muro d'indifferenza che pareva essere stato eretto da Diane.

L'atteggaimento deponeva per un'assoluta assenza di rimorsi, quasi che la coscienza fosse morta, incapace di provare altri sentimenti che non fossero quelli dedicati alla nuova conoscenza, a Dorian…

"Io resterò qui…il mio posto è qui…" – aveva mormorato Diane tornando con lo sguardo ad Oscar.

Nella testa le parole – ordini – dell'amante.

Diane aveva allungato la mano d'istinto.

Riconosceva nelle contestazioni dell'altra quel bene puro…

Lo ritrovava lì ed a quello lei si aggrappava per insinuarsi dentro, dentro l'altra, per debito di riconoscenza, per insinuare la coscienza ed i gesti dell'amante, attraverso di sé.

"Non sono più la stessa persona che avete conosciuto a Parigi" – aveva sibilato suadente, mutando il tono di voce.

"Tu non sarai più la stessa ma devi molto a tuo fratello…non puoi lasciarlo vivere nell'incertezza…dobbiamo andarcene di qui".

Oscar non era riuscita a spingersi oltre.

Aveva percepito la ragnatela chiudersi su di lei e sapeva che Diane ne era parte, per volere del giovane che aveva conosciuto, per motivi forse sconosciuti, banali, ma incombenti e pressanti.

Bave inconsistenti ma micidiali.

Eppure, non poteva concepirsi amore, affetto, dedizione che potesse spingersi al punto da spezzare il legame che univa Diane al fratello, solo per proteggere quell'altro legame, quello sorto nelle viscere di Paris…

"Dorian…Dorian Vassiliev…è il demone di Avignone".

Le parole erano uscite grevi.

Aveva tentato di nuovo.

Come dirle che Dorian non l'amava affatto?

Come piegare quella sorta di credo che pareva insinuato nella profondità della coscienza della giovane Diane?

Oscar, era stata lei a quel punto ad avvicinarsi a Diane, quasi chiudendola sotto di sé, contro la parete, tenendola lì, ferma, inchiodata alla visione che avrebbe sicuramente scosso la coscienza di chiunque o almeno insinuato il dubbio ch'essa recasse un fondo di verità.

Il respiro lieve…

Diane era rimasta lì.

Più bassa dell'altra aveva chiuso gli occhi beandosi del contatto lieve con il corpo dell'altra, e poi socchiudendoli aveva osservato la pelle chiara del collo sospinta lieve da un respiro agitato e secco.

Diane s'era lasciata chiudere, là, sotto l'altra, intuendo la spinta che devivava dal bene puro e dalla contestuale resistenza a cedere ad esso e spingersi ancora oltre, oltre…

Diane aveva placato i sensi godendo dell'incombenza di quel corpo tanto più grande e forte di lei, eppure terribilmente incerto, in preda all'istinto della disperazione.

Un sorriso beffardo era scorso sul viso.

"State mentendo…".

Un mormorio quasi compassionevole, come a rimarcare che quell'affermazione era priva di fondamento.

"Dorian Vassiliev è stato imputato dell'uccisione di molte giovani ad Avignone e lui era la persona rinchiusa alla Basse – Gêole. Ha dichiarato il suo nome al processo a Palace de Justice, nelle scorse settimane…".

"E come avrei fatto allora ad incontralo alla casa dei Duchi de Livrer?" – aveva obiettato ironica Diane – "Se lui era chiuso in una cella di una prigione…come avrei fatto io a conoscerlo?".

L'eccezione era corretta e rivelava la lucida obiezione di Diane.

Le stesse domande se l'era fatte anche lei.

Le risposte le aveva avute anche se le era costato ammettere di non averlo intuito e compreso il legame che univa i personaggi di quella vicenda.

La certezza che fosse stato davvero Dorian Vassiliev ad aggirarsi indisturbato per le strade di Parigi, sotto gli occhi di tutti, persino i suoi, rodeva la coscienza…

Ma sì, dannazione, era accuto esattamente questo.

"So che sono la stessa persona…" – si era limitata a rispondere – "Lui è e poi…suo fratello…".

"Voi state mentendo…" – l'aveva interrotta Diane.

Il tono suadente e languido, le dita che si spingevano oltre i fianchi…

Il lento incedere di esse accompagnate dalle parole che colpivano, sapienti, al cuore.

"Voi non sopportate che io abbia incontrato una persona come Dorian…in fondo è grazie a voi se è accaduto…e dovreste esserne contenta anche voi!".

"Che stai dicendo? Io non ho mai desiderato che tu…".

Diane pareva quasi trasfigurata lì, sotto di lei, chiusa in qualla specie di presa.

E quasi Oscar intravide nell'altra il desiderio repentino di colpire lei, che, in quel momento era un'avversaria, una che Diane doveva piegare ad un'altra volontà, ad un altro destino…

Aveva ragione Diane…

"Sì invece…o forse avreste preferito che io mi avvicinassi ad André?".

Non era una domanda quella. Era la sintesi dell'esistenza parallela vissuta da Diane, seppure per pochi giorni.

E quel giorno all'Entrague, quando Diane aveva chiesto di vederlo André, per raccontargli del loro bacio e s'era ritrovata addosso lo sguardo della sua avversaria, tetro, accusatore, incombente su di lei, su di loro, lei e André assieme.

A poco a poco, tutto era divenuto chiaro.

"Questo non c'entra nulla!" – aveva insistito Oscar seppure presa alla sprovvista – "André…lui…è libero di fare ciò che vuole…".

"Lui sì…ma solo con voi!" – aveva replicato Diane a voce bassa avvicinandosi al viso di Oscar e prendendolo tra le mani.

Le dita sottili erano scivolate sulle guance ed il respiro si era fatto veloce, come se anche la giovane stesse combattendo contro un'iniziale incertezza, figlia della consuetudine imposta dall'educazione che non permetteva simili libertà, contro regole impartite dalla nascita e dalla natura, e volesse vincersi e andare oltre ed affondare nel viso dell'altra cogliendo le labbra, in un contatto pieno e liquido che aveva fatto arretrare Oscar sospinta dallo stupore di quella reazione, e dall'audacia dell'altra e dall'assurdità del gesto.

La bocca si era aperta su quella di lei carpendo una specie di bacio sottile e vibrante, inconsulto e suadente…

Oscar si era spostata sottraendosi con velocità alla presa di Diane che non aveva avuto altrettanti riflessi e forza per restarle addosso.

La giovane si era ritrovata in piedi in mezzo alla stanza, le braccia di nuovo lungo il corpo, istintivamente contratto e teso, alla ricerca di un pertugio di follia che le consentisse di avanzare di nuovo e di avventarsi sull'altra e di costringerla ad arrendersi al suo disegno…

"Perché? Diane che cosa stai facendo?" – aveva balbettato Oscar incredula di quel gesto.

"Sapete che io ho baciato André?" – aveva proseguito di nuovo Diane quasi in preda alla pazzia.

Oscar era sussultata a quell'affondo e la coscienza era stata colpita e si era sollevata in preda allo stupore e poi era ricaduta giù, ricacciata giù, smarrita, nel ritrovarsi impreparata ad una verità che pure aveva intuito.

"Tu hai…?" – aveva balbettato stranita, dimenticandosi della sequenza di gesti folli che Diane aveva intrapreso uno di seguito all'altro, incombenti e privi di logica.

Eppure se l'era immaginata quella scena, oscura, in chissà quale vicolo di Parigi, mentre le dita di Diane s'intrecciavano nei capelli neri di André e lei coglieva ciò che era suo, che era sempre stato suo.

"Dannazione!" – aveva proseguito Oscar di nuovo in preda alla confusione…

"Sì…sono una donna ormai…non sono più una bambina" – l'aveva corretta Diane con tono sprezzante – "E Dorian mi ha insegnato cosa sia il desiderio e come si fa a prendersi ciò che si vuole. Io dubito che anche voi non abbiate alcun desiderio, alcuna richiesta da fare…e una di queste ha un nome preciso. Mi sono accorta sapete di come guardavate André…l'ho visto…e alla fine ho capito. Adesso che so cosa significa amare, ho rivisto i vostri gesti, i vostri sguardi verso di lui. E credetemi…persino un cieco riconoscerebbe in quei gesti quelli di una donna che vuole avere per sè una persona…".

"Diane…tu stai delirando…tu…".

L'aveva osservata Diane, incapace di credere che quella fosse la stessa giovane che aveva conosciuto a Parigi. Timida, incerta, paurosa, dolce…

"Che cosa ti ha fatto quell'uomo?" – aveva mormorato tra se tornando verso di lei – "Ti sta spingendo a comportarti come una folle…".

"Mi ha reso libera! Ecco che cosa mi ha fatto!" – le aveva risposto Diane con rabbia – "E io non verrò mai con voi! Non lascerò Dorian. E voi dovreste essergli riconoscente se sarà capace di farvi diventare libera…anche voi…come me…".

"Questa non è libertà Diane! Tu sei nelle sue mani e questo non è essere liberi…".

"E così sarà di voi!" – aveva concluso Diane facendosi di nuovo verso di lei.

"Cosa?".

"Io gli devo molto. E per dimostragli che gli sono fedele farò tutto ciò che mi chiederà. Persino…".

Oscar si era ammutolita, incapace di immaginarsi dentro tale scenario.

"Persino portarvi da lui…così lui continuerà ad amarmi…solo così…".

"Diane…non sei più in te!" – aveva replicato Oscar tentando di afferrarla per il braccio – "Stai dicendo cose assurde. Le persone non si possono prendere e dare come fossero oggetti. Tu ed io e Mimose siamo persone…persone che devono essere libere di decidere della propria vita. E andare incontro anche alla sofferenza se necessario. Ed al rifiuto degli altri…".

L'altra non si era arresa, affondando ancora di più la lama sottile del dubbio e dell'insicurezza e dell'incapacità di cedere ai propri istinti.

"E voi…" – aveva biascicato Diane infuriata – "E voi allora avreste accettato il rifiuto di André? Se lui si fosse accorto di me, come stava accadendo, voi avreste accettato di lasciarlo andare come state dicendo adesso?".

Non era riuscita a replicare Oscar.

Quel continuo ed insistente passaggio dalla realtà a ciò che sarebbe potuto accadere stava assumento contorni assurdi ed implacabili.

E il peggio era che Oscar avrebbe voluto urlare che no, non l'avrebbe mai lasciato andare André e che non avrebbe mai accettato il suo rifiuto, il suo cedere la propria vita alla vita di un'altra persona e scostarsi così dalla "loro vita".

La loro vita, solo loro, quella che adesso Oscar sentiva pulsare nella testa, con un boato che le toglieva il respiro mentre si aggrappava alla sensazione di André, indistintamente impressa dentro sé stessa.

André l'amava…

Glielo aveva detto…

Glielo aveva gridato in faccia, con disperazione e rabbia.

E lei adesso lo comprendeva cosa aveva voluto dirgli, perché adesso sentiva la stessa disperazione dentro, salire come una marea che affoga il respiro ed oscura la luce sugli occhi…

Diane era scivolata lungo la parete…

Pochi passi e aveva raggiunto la porta.

"Io non ho nulla da temere da Dorian…" – aveva detto piano – "E nemmeno voi…non m'importa di ciò che dite di lui…il demone di Avignone…non riesco a credere che siate stata capace di inventarvi una simile menzogna…".

Quelle parole erano rimaste lì, a trafiggere Oscar, nel significato esattamente contrario al loro tenore.

Oscar non avrebbe avuto Diane dalla sua parte…

Lei era perduta…

C'era un'unica via per sfuggire a quella specie di prigionia.

Ormai era del tutto chiaro…

Il centro del fiume era navigabile mentre il ghiaccio si dimostrava minaccioso solo in prossimità delle rive, accartocciato al di sotto degli arbusti e degli alberi, piegati dalla neve gelata quasi enormi fauci pronte ad aggredire chiunque si fosse avventurato in quelle boscaglie.

Lo sciacquio dell'acqua era interrotto di tanto in tanto dal secco impatto della piccola chiglia contro lastre di ghiaccio più sottili che vagavano incontrollate al centro del fiume…

Sul ponte dello chaland lo sguardo poteva arrivare alla riva destra e percepire lo scorrere ancora più lontano di altre costruzioni imponenti e favolose, dimore di re perduti nelle nebbie della Loira, inghiottiti dalle febbri che avvolgevano le paludi incolte e selvagge lì intorno e raccattate tra le lenzuola dei bordelli che accoglievano nobili e marinai e commercianti e condatini...

La lentezza della navigazione appariva snervante.

Oscar, assorta nelle parole di Diane, quasi trafitta dallo sguardo allucinato dell'altra, osservò la riva in cerca di un pertugio, in cui affondare la propria esistenza, sperando con tutta sé stessa di potersi tirare dietro quelle di Diane e della piccola Mimose.

D'istinto si accorse che il battello si stava avvicinando alla riva destra del fiume.

Avevano appena oltrepassato Amboise e Tours, dove i marinai si erano abilmente destreggiati ad abbattere l'albero maestro per poi issarlo velocemente…

I movimenti rapidi avevano suscitato l'applauso entusiasta della piccola Mimose e l'assenso silenzioso dei russi.

Tutto era accaduto come doveva, tutti erano sul ponte, silenziosamente affacendati od intenzionalmente annoiati attorno a lei e lei sentiva il respiro cedere alla tentazione di fuggire, da sola, scendendo nell'inferno della sua salvezza. Solo la sua…

 _Langeais…_

Il ponte s'intravedeva laggiù, netto, nella luce chiara del mattino inoltrato.

Oscar si avvicinò alla sponda del battello, aggrappandosi al parapetto, stringendolo e lasciandosi trafiggere dagli aculei gelati che perforavano la pelle in una morsa di assenza e di dissoluzione.

L'imbarcazione stava costeggiando la riva destra.

Presto si sarebbe ripetuto lo stesso rituale repentino e secco dell'albero maestro abbattuto per superare il ponte.

Eppure…

Non le fu difficile avvedersi che lo chaland aveva praticamente arrestato la navigazione.

Si voltò e non vide nessuno.

Si ritrovò sola, d'improvviso, inaspettatamente, così da costringersi a cogliere quell'istante di vuoto, quasi che tutti fossero stato inghiottiti dall'aria densa e nebbiosa che stava scivolando dalla collina brinata poco distante, e a colmarlo dell'istinto di fuggire.

Non c'era più nessuno…

Nessuno, se si escludeva la piccola Mimose che camminava a passi ritmati, osservando le impronte degli stivaletti sulla brina ghiacciata e lucida del ponte dell'imbarcazione.

"Mimose…" – mormorò a bassa voce allungando la mano verso la bambina – "Vieni qui…".

L'altra ubbidì sorridendole e prendendole la mano.

"Cosa c'è?" – chiese.

"Resta vicino a me…qualunque cosa accada resta vicino a me …" – continuò Oscar piano osservando lo spazio attorno a sé e tirandosi dietro la bambina e dirigendosi verso la scaletta che consentiva di scendere dall'imbarcazione.

Due istinti contrapposti…

L'uno...

Fuggire…

E l'altro, più silenzioso e caparbio che diceva che tutto era troppo facile…

Era tutto assurdamente troppo facile.

Ed impossibile.

Il tempo di appoggiare i piedi sul pontile ghiacciato a cui il battello si era lentamente appoggiato…

Il cuore prese a battere veloce e Oscar strinse la mano di Mimose.

Nessuno le aveva fermate, nessuno aveva detto una parola, nessuno….

"Vieni!" – disse iniziando a camminare velocemente sul pontile che le avrebbe condotte fino a terra.

Mimose affrettò il passo e Oscar sollevò lo sguardo davanti a sé.

Poco lontano alcuni marinai erano intenti a raccogliere delle nasse, altri si stavano scaldando attorno ad un misero fuoco acceso sulla riva.

Poco dietro alcune casupole, un poco distanti, emergevano dalla nebbia fitta e bianca, lasciando intravedere solo le finestre scure e i muri sbrecciati e sporchi.

L'odore acre del fumo, il freddo pungente sulla faccia…

Il cuore batteva e la mano era stretta a quella di Mimose…

Oscar accelerò ancora il passo, anche se non poteva correre, perché l'insidia del gelo stava lì sotto i piedi a minare l'equilibrio.

Un altro passo…

Lo schicchiolio lieve del ghiaccio sotto i piedi…

Il respiro pesante e caldo…

La mano stretta a quella piccola di Mimose…

Il silenzio dell'acqua che scorreva…

Il cigolio del legno bagnato e delle nasse tese, il chiacchiericcio dei marinai…

L'istinto di fuggire…

Tutto s'infranse, trafitto da un colpo di fucile, netto e distinto, che tagliò l'aria.

Mimose gridò impaurita ritraendosi d'istinto e lasciando la mano di Oscar.

Un altro colpo vicinissimo e la bambina fu costretta ad indietreggiare ancora ed ancora, mentre urlava atterrita, fino al bordo del pontile, dove i piedi persero la presa ed il ghiaccio inflisse alla piccola una frustata fatale, facendola cadere giù con uno schianto che spezzò di colpo il silenzio seguito agli spari.

Il tonfo prima e poi lo scricchiolio sinistro della lastra che si frantumava piegandosi sotto il peso di Mimose e lei in un istante scivolò giù affondando nell'acqua gelata poco sottostante.

Oscar si voltò d'istinto per gettarsi di sotto…

Fece per scendere e trovare un punto di appoggio sul ghiaccio più solido…

Si allungò…

Un altro sparo percorse l'aria perforando il manto arido e gelato ed il rantolo d'una lunga crepa iniziò ad animarsi con un lamento sordo ed implacabile, correndo attraverso la lastra che s'infranse di colpo inghiottendo anche lei che si ritrovò avvolta in una spirale di freddo intenso.

Le grida di Mimose, poco lontano che annaspava e tentava di mantenere l'appiglio all'esile bordo della lastra di ghiaccio…

Oscar tentò di raggiungerla.

Un altro sparo e lei istintivamente si ritrasse incapace di compiere quelle poche bracciate che la separavano dalla bambina.

Le grida di chi aveva assistito alla scena terribile si animarono susseguendosi dall'imbarcazione al pontile e dalla riva alcuni uomini si precipitarono verso il punto in cui le due persone erano in acqua.

Istante dopo istante il freddo prese ad aggredire i muscoli, penetrando sempre di più nelle ossa e nella bocca…

Il gelo si prese l'aria risucchiandola…

Il corpo trafitto da mille stille di ghiaccio appuntite che laceravano la carne e affondavano in profondità, mentre le dita gelate non riuscivano a trattenere la presa dell'esile bordo gelato…

Il rumore di passi sul pontile…

Oscar riuscì ad aggrapparsi più saldamente e a tirare fuori la testa dall'acqua…

"Mimose…".

Gridò ancora e ancora e poi sollevò lo sguardo sopra di sé correndo alla figura sopra di sé.

Riconobbe l'ombra scura di qualcuno…

Lo sguardo su di lei, impassibile…

"Colonnello…Stevenov…".

L'acqua gelata spezzò il respiro.

"Tirate fuori Mimose…vi prego…".

L'altro si accovacciò sul bordo del pontile.

Attorno a lui si erano radunate diverse persone.

L'uomo allungò la mano, il calcio della pistola saldamente stretto tra le dita, la canna puntata in faccia all'altra…

Il freddo acuto e tagliente si stava prendendo ogni residuo alito di calore.

"Non mi sarebbe difficile colpirvi da qui. Anche se non ve l'ho mai detto ho una buona mira…".

Le parole si persero inghiottite dal gelo che frustava i muscoli…

Stevenov si zittì e per alcuni istanti si udì solo il vociare costernato degli spettatori ed il respiro affannato di coloro che erano in acqua…

"Colonnello…" – disse Oscar.

La voce s'affievoliva.

"L'unica nota stonata a Place Dauphine è stato che vi siate gettata in acqua per seguire quel vostro soldato…credevo mi sarei limitato a portarvi via da qualche ospedale o dalla vostra casa con una bella benda in testa…è invece ho dovuto far correre i miei uomini fino a quel ponte…e lì vi hanno tirata su. Vi siete comportata alla stessa maniera…oggi…" – continuò l'uomo indifferente come fosse davanti ad un camino a raccontare avventure d'altri tempi.

Lei percepì a mala pena quelle parole.

Il ricordo s'impresse e corse a gelare i muscoli.

Era tutto stabilito…

Questo solo comprese Oscar.

A Place Dauphine, come lì, esattamente come in quel momento…

Chi le aveva sparato…

"Adesso sapete di cosa sono capace quando qualcuno non obbedisce alle mie richieste…ricordate vero quando vi dissi che se occhi e orecchie non arrivano in tempo…è difficile salvare coloro a cui si tiene? Per quanto mi riguarda non esistono persone che non si possono sacrificare…per me una vale l'altra…nessuno, nemmeno voi, avete diritto di vivere se non per perseguire i miei interessi…".

La voce di Mimose giungeva flebile…

Il freddo non perdonava e Oscar sentì che non c'era scampo e non c'era più tempo.

Doveva aiutare la bambina ad uscire dall'acqua.

"Va bene…" – disse piano tossendo e sputando l'acqua – "Ho capito. Fatela uscire…".

"Adesso va meglio…" – replicò Stevenov con un sorrisetto.

Si rialzò e si rivolse agli uomini fermi attorno a lui sul ponte.

"Tirate fuori la bambina dall'acqua…".

Un cenno del capo e quelli si precipitarono giù sulla lastra di ghiaccio camminando piano per evitare altre fratture nella crosta.

Uno dei marinai tentò di avvicinarsi ad Oscar e riuscì ad afferrare il mantello fradicio.

Stevenov sollevò di nuovo la pistola puntandola contro l'uomo.

"Ho detto di tirare fuori la bambina. Solo lei!" – biascicò imperturbabile.

"Ma signore…" – obiettò l'altro incredulo.

"Fa come ti ho detto se non vuoi che ti pianti una pallottola in testa…spostati da lì…lo deciderò io quando tirarla fuori dall'acqua".

L'altro si scansò dubbioso avvicinandosi all'uomo che era riuscito a sollevare Mimose dall'acqua e si stava avviando a riportare la bambina sul pontile.

"Portatela dentro…".

Ora il tempo era finito.

Il freddo era penetrato a disfare i muscoli, a gremire le forze residue…

Ad annebbiare la mente verso il ricordo di un'estate lontana.

" _Lì l'acqua è troppo alta…Oscar…" – aveva obiettato André tirando la bambina per la camicia per non farla proseguire._

 _I piedi nudi erano scivolati un poco sul fondo viscido del laghetto che si apriva limpido e freddo davanti a loro. C'erano arrivati dopo una lunga passeggiata a cavallo._

 _Oscar era abbastanza brava a cavalcare mentre André, arrivato da poco presso la famiglia Jarjayes doveva fare pratica e così si era stancato più di lei e lei allora l'aveva sfidato a fare un bel bagno e a chi si spingeva più lontano nell'acqua e a chi riusciva a catturare più…rane!_

 _I cavalli pascolavano silenziosi al fresco, legati ad un albero e tutt'intorno il silenzio era attraversato dal frinire insistente delle cicale e dal ronzio degli insetti che vagavano nella campagna assolata._

 _Faceva caldo e Oscar non si era persa d'animo…_

" _Tu resta pure lì se hai paura. Io so nuotare…"._

 _André si era fermato, incerto._

 _Non la conosceva ancora bene quella bambina, ma di certo aveva capito che quella, quando ne avesse avuto la possibilità, faceva ciò che voleva e se in quel momento s'era messa in testa di andare dove l'acqua era più fonda, allora sarebbe stato difficile impedirglielo._

 _André non sapeva nuotare invece, insomma…annaspava…._

" _Arrangiati!" – aveva sibilato colpito nell'orgoglio di maschietto messo alle strette…_

 _E stava per tornarsene indietro a riposarsi sotto un albero e proprio non se lo sarebbe aspettato che Oscar ad un certo punto, dopo aver messo i piedi forse sull'ennesimo sasso coperto di alghe scivolose, si piegasse di lato, ondeggiando nel tentativo di mantenere un equilibrio incerto, che alla fine perdeva miseramente, andando giù proprio come fosse stata lei stessa un sasso gettato alla rinfusa che si perdeva inghiottito dall'acqua._

 _Un iniziale istante di smarrimento e l'eco delle parole…_

" _Tanto io so nuovare…"._

" _Accidenti…Oscar…torna qui!" – aveva balbettato André, pestando con i piedi nell'acqua che ora si era fatta torbida, mentre il respiro si era perso annientato dalla paura._

 _L'unico istinto che lui aveva sentito era stato quello di gettarsi verso quel punto e approfittare dello specchio limpido che lasciava intravedere la macchia biancastra della camicia della bambina._

 _Oscar annaspava nell'acqua e tentava di ritrovare la presa con i piedi per spingersi su e riemergere con la bocca…_

 _E anche André alla fine si era ritrovato con i piedi staccati dal fondale, senza più appigli, senza la forza necessaria per raggiungere Oscar…_

Faceva freddo…Dio…le braccia e le gambe erano paralizzate e Oscar sentì che non avrebbe potuto muoverle nemmeno se avesse voluto.

Sapeva nuotare adesso ma non le sarebbe servito a nulla, perché lei non si muoveva più e la faccia lentamente scivolò giù sotto il pelo dell'acqua.

Non sentiva più nulla…

Solo la voce di André, talmente lontana…

" _Tieniti a me…Oscar…tieni la bocca chiusa…non bere…"._

" _Non sto bevendo André…te lo ricordi? Così mi avevi detto…sei stato tu a salvarmi quella volta…Dio…André…dove sei?"._

Come un peso impossibile da sostenere il gelo piegò ogni residua velleità di fuga e di resistenza al disegno che si prefigurava verso di lei…

Il velo impercettibile dell'aria ghiacciata si sciolse sui muscoli bagnati, penetrando attraverso i vestiti fradici…

Adesso era fuori…

Sì, Oscar sentiva che era fuori dall'acqua.

Le dita rattrapite sul ghiaccio secco e rovente del piccolo pontile e la spada della sua prigionia sopra di sé…

Il rimbombo di parole attrettanto taglienti…

"Lasciatela lì…".

La voce del Colonnello Stevenov…

"Così la prossima volta le passerà la voglia di non ascoltare i miei ordini…".

" _Oscar…stai bene?"._

 _Una debole richiesta e André si era disteso a terra, sull'erba fresca e fradicia. Grondava d'acqua e la sua mano era stretta chiusa, impugnando la stoffa della camicia dell'altra ch'era riuscito alla fine a tirare fuori dall'acqua, con la disperazione della visione della fine orrenda che avrebbe potuto fare l'amica._

 _S'era mosso come un forsennato per riguadagnare la riva mobile e dispersa…_

 _André aveva iniziato a tossire sputando acqua…_

 _Oscar era distesa al suo fianco, sulla schiena, immobile…_

" _Allora…accidenti…mi vuoi rispondere?" – aveva gridato lui avvicinandosi al viso di lei._

" _Non urlare…" – aveva balbettato Oscar tossendo a sua volta e poi girandosi sulla pancia e spuntando a terra acqua e tentando di respirare anche se la tosse glielo impediva._

" _Ti sento sai…non sono sorda!" – gli aveva gridato poi infuriata._

 _Certo perché quando Oscar falliva un disegno o un piano elaborato sull'onda della sua rinomata incoscienza si arrabbiava talmente con sé stessa che alla fine erano anche gli altri a soccombere sotto gli strali delle sue imprecazioni._

" _Oscar…sei una stupida! Te l'avevo detto che l'acqua era troppo fonda…ma perché ci sei voluta andare?"._

 _Lei non aveva risposto._

 _Era troppo…_

 _Perdere la sfida con sé stessa e pure quella con André che pur sapendo annaspare in acqua peggio di lei l'aveva tirata fuori…_

 _Avrebbe dovuto essergli riconoscente e invece era arrabbiata e furiosa per il suo rimprovero…_

" _Stai zitto!" – aveva proseguito sollevando lo sguardo e piantandogli addosso due occhi furiosi e lucidi._

"Stai zitto…" – balbettò tra sé e sé Oscar mentre ascoltava le voci attorno a sé giungerle deboli, la coscienza annientata dalla visione di sé incapace di sfuggire a quell'assurdo ordine che il russo aveva voluto ribadire, tessendo attorno a lei quella specie di assurda messa in scena ed inducendola a credere che sarebbe riuscita ad allontanarsi dallo chaland.

Era stato tutto troppo semplice…

Era tutto stabilito.

Come a Place Dauphine…

"Ci sei andato giù pesante…fratello…".

Dorian Vassiliev si sfregò le mani per scaldarle mentre osservava i due uomini che avevano preso in consegna la loro ospite e la riportavano in cabina.

"Nostro padre ha detto che la vuole viva…" – sibilò il giovane mantenendo lo sguardo alla riva gelata del fiume.

"Meglio essere sicuri…" – rispose Stevenov – "Non credere che non abbia imparato a conoscerla a Parigi. L'integrità di quella donna è tanto esemplare quanto stupidamente insensata. Per fuggire s'è tirata dietro la mocciosa e questo è stato il suo primo errore. Non ne avevo certezza…avrebbe sempre potuto decidere di andarsene da sola, ma la mia tesi alla fine è stata confermata. Così adesso le passerà la voglia di scappare, anche perché non ne avrebbe la forza".

L'uomo si passò una mano nei capelli.

"Ma di certo nostro padre non apprezzerà una donna che si rifiuta di cedere alla sua volontà…in questo sei più esperto tu. Io ho fatto la mia parte…adesso dovrai darti da fare…" – proseguì Stevenov con una punta di sarcasmo.

Gli rodeva cedere il comando…

Non c'era abituato.

Dorian non rispose.

Conosceva i metodi piuttosto irruenti del fratello, ma sapeva ch'essi erano ben calibrati in funzione di colui o colei che andavano a colpire.

In quel caso erano serviti a piegare una resistenza fisica decisamente particolare, dato ch'essa si fregiava di anni di addestramento alle arti del combattimento che mai lui aveva incrociato in tutte le giovani che aveva attirato a sé e poi piegato alla propria volontà.

Il giovane si allontanò scomparendo nel fondo del battello.

Raggiunse Diane e la fermò afferrandola per un braccio.

"Dorian…che è successo?".

I sistemi di Dorian Vassiliev erano appunto assai diversi da quelli del fratello maggiore.

L'arte della persuasione era ben più radicata nella mente del giovane che abbracciò Diane, accarezzandole i capelli ed affondando la bocca nella bocca di lei, piegandola ad un istintivo bacio colmo e avido e tenendola lì, sotto di sé.

"Vai da lei…sai ciò che devi fare…".

"Io…io non so se ne sarò capace…".

Diane affondò il viso sul petto del giovane.

"Lo dicevi anche di te stessa…eppure adesso sai ciò che puoi fare…quella donna non merita di vivere nel buio della sua solitudine. E se tenterà di andarsene potrebbe rischiare la vita. Mio fratello non ammetterà altri tentativi…devi pensare a lei…penso anzi sono convinto che tu saresti capace di aiutarla…devi liberarla da sé stessa e dalla sua assurda educazione e dalla sua visione di un mondo pieno di regole senza senso. Se riuscirai a fare questo sarai la prima ad esserne felice perché le avrai salvato la vita".

Dorian insinuò la voce suadente e tiepida accompagnandola con la carezza intensa e sapiente della pelle, scivolando lì, dietro la nuca e chiudendo Diane in un abbraccio teso.

L'altra annuì senza parlare, mantenendo il viso sul petto dell'altro. Ascoltava il battito lento del cuore, quasi all'unisono con il proprio.

Avere Dorian per sé, anche se avesse dovuto dividerlo con altri…

Le bastava restargli accanto.

Fare ciò che le stava chiedendo l'altro era l'unica strada che lei potesse seguire per continuare ad essere amata da lui…

Dorian voleva quella donna…

E Diane l'avrebbe condotta da lui.

La piccola stanza nella parte più riparata e nascosta del battello trasudava calore inondando ogni angolo ed impregnando il respiro di sobria rassegnazione.

I braceri sistemati attorno al letto emanavano bagliori incandescenti e rossastri, regalando una luce incerta assieme a pensieri dissolti, annullati dal gelo che scorreva nella mente e nei muscoli.

Lo sguardo corse ai movimenti leggeri e lenti che si muovevano sulla parete spoglia dello chaland.

Era stata svestita e Diane le stava ascigando i capelli.

"Dov'è Mimose? Sta bene?" – chiese Oscar con un filo di voce.

L'altra non disse nulla, portando l'indice alle labbra, in segno di silenzio.

Oscar la vide uscire e poco dopo Diane rientrò e dietro a lei, seppure zoppicando, riconobbe Mimose che si avvicinò al letto, senza sporgersi, quasi che il freddo avesse paralizzato l'innato entusiamo della bambina.

Tentò di stringerle la mano, per constatare che stesse bene…

Per scusarsi forse del proprio fallimento…

L'altra si ritrasse, segno che non aveva compreso il senso di quella fuga, né poteva immaginare perché mademoiselle invece avesse voluto farlo e tutte e due avessero rischiato di morire.

La luce dello sguardo era severa e stanca, implacabile per Oscar che strinse i denti e si ritrovò annientata, forse più di quando aveva percepito quando si era trovata la pistola di Stevenov puntata in faccia.

Quel distacco si era consumato solo per causa sua e Oscar comprese che il russo aveva ottenuto ciò che voleva…

Dividerle, loro tre, dato che Oscar non sarebbe mai riuscita a spiegar loro che nessuno aveva mai pensato al loro bene e che quel viaggio e quell'esistenza di certo migliore di quella vissuta ni bassifondi di Parigi null'altro era che la catena per tenere lì, lei…

La mano cedette a quell'assurda visione e Oscar ebbe solo la forza di sorridere a Mimose.

L'altra si fece coraggio e si sforzò di non restarle distante.

"Sapete…mademoiselle…mi fa solo un po' male il piede…ma non sembra rotto…".

"Forse è stato il freddo…" – mormorò Oscar con un filo di voce - "Cerca di coprirti…perdonami…".

La bambina annuì senza parlare.

Poi tirò un lungo sospiro, perché non ce la faceva a tenere il muso.

"E voi come state mademoiselle?".

Diane rispose al posto di Oscar.

Le mise una mano sulla fronte…

La febbere era salita di nuovo.

"Vai adesso e non disturbare più mademoiselle. Ha la febbre alta. L'acqua era gelata…mi prenderò cura io di lei".

Mimose fece un piccolo inchino in segno di riverenza e se ne uscì lentamente così come era entrata.

La porta accostata…

Oscar chiuse gli occhi…

Le tempie battevano e i muscoli erano contratti alla ricerca d'un barlume di sollievo.

Il tepore della stanza era soffocante.

Diane accostò una sedia al letto, appoggiando i gomiti sulle coperte.

Il lento incedere dell'imbarcazione vinse la tenacia di restare svegli e lucidi.

La giovane appoggiò la testa sulle mani chinandosi verso il viso dell'altra che pareva essere scivolata in un nuovo antro oscuro e tiepido.

Le percepì le dita piccole, scostare i capelli dal viso…

E il sollievo della pezza bagnata con acqua e aceto sulla fronte per mantenerla fresca.

Il petto immerso in una colata bollente di lava fusa che avanzava bruciando, assieme all'aria, e costringeva a respiri impercettibili…

Il refrigerio del panno e le dita leggere che scivolavano sul viso indussero una crescente incapacità di respirare a fondo e di ribellarsi all'immobilità.

Restare ferma per acquietare il dolore ed il senso di smarrimento…

Di nuovo, si avvide, nell'oscurità della stanza, nel silenzio delle parole, nell'incedere dei respiri, della vicinanza di Diane, incombente e mobile e liquida quasi che la giovane si fosse fatta d'acqua e l'avesse circondata adesso, tiepidamente, respirandole addosso, leggera ed intensa.

Socchiuse gli occhi, i muscoli persi nell'indolenza della febbre, nella morsa del freddo che faticava a lasciarla libera.

"Cosa…?".

Le braccia di Diane l'avvolsero in una stretta discreta, incerta all'inizio, e via via più intensa e chiara e sorprendente.

"Siete gelata…voglio scaldarvi…".

Il corpo giovane e dolce s'insinuò leggero, entro gesti sapienti e morbidi ad accogliere muscoli contratti e bollenti e gelati che tremavano dispersi…

A raccogliere lucidità e caparbietà in un odore che emergeva sottile e naturale, quello originale della pelle liscia e nascosta.

Il respiro sul viso soffiava aria tiepida, solleticava la pelle e la bocca sfiorava le labbra, attraverso cenni che si sarebbero detti casuali, involontari, se non fosse stato che Diane aveva appoggiato le mani sul viso trattenendolo lì…

La punta dell'indice prese a scorrere sulla superficie morbida e screpolata delle labbra, saggiandone la consistenza…

La contrazione rabbiosa delle braccia si riflesse nelle iridi castane, oscure e lucide…

Un'impercettibile inflessione della voce…

"Ti prego…non farlo…" – mormorò piano, chiusa nella visione di sé, chiusa nelle braccia di Diane, impossibile da arginare e rinnegare.

Tentò di spostarsi.

Diane assaggiò il fremito…

 _Vi prego…_

Diane si rammentò della propria ritrosia, della stessa diffidenza verso il giovane amante…

 _Sì…vorrei davvero che voi mi pregaste di non lasciarvi. Vorrei davvero che mi diceste che io non vi sono indifferente e che penserete a me e che…_

"Non ho mai osato confessarlo a nessuno…" – la voce s'insinuò bassa e lieve – "Solo Alain lo sa…gliel'avevo detto fin da quando vi vidi la prima volta…mi piacciono i vostri capelli".

Le dita s'inanellarono ai riccioli chiari e umidi, massaggiando le tempie…

Il respiro soffiava tiepido…

"Mi piacciono…il colore è così bello…sembra grano maturo d'estate…".

La bocca si schiuse e la lingua si sporse un poco scorrendo sul bordo delle labbra…

La voce continuò leggera…

"Io non ho mai visto il mare ma mio fratello sì e mi ha detto il colore dei vostri occhi è uguale a quello del mare…".

Il respiro affannato s'impose su quello lieve di Diane.

La febbre, a gremire la coscienza e dissolvere la forza, contrasse i muscoli…

Le mani di Diane presero a scorrere ritmicamente ad accarezzare e calmare e lambire i muscoli delle braccia ed il petto, scossi, incapaci di cedere a quell'assalto e rinfrancati e sottratti ai brividi di freddo.

La resistenza blanda si rivelò inutile di fronte all'avanzare lento e penetrante delle piccole dita che scesero giù sulla stoffa della camicia, a ricamarne i contorni, insinuandosi nelle pieghe e scostando i lacci.

Le gambe si mossero accarezzando i muscoli, strofinandosi contro le gambe, allacciandosi in una presa discreta…

Nessuna risposta, nessun accenno di resa, da entrambe le parti.

Oscar afferrò la mano di Diane stringendola.

L'altra si ritrovò la mano imprigionata…

L'incedere sordo, incapace di rallentare la corsa silenziosa e suadente…

Gli stessi gesti, indulgenti ed affabili…

Lo stesso attento scrutare di pelle e respiro, di bocca ed arterie, simbioticamente unite.

Era impossibile, esse non mentivano nella lenta percussione che innanzava il petto ed induceva ad arretrare.

Lei lo sapeva, la piccola Diane che s'indietreggia a conferma della paura e allora la direzione è giusta…

Quanta paura aveva avuto lei quando si era ritrovata le mani dolci di Dorian sui fianchi, strette e chiuse sull'incedere che incideva la carne e la prendeva fino allo spasmo.

S'era sciolta quell'ancestrale paura poi, inghiottita dal desiderio, risucchiata dal lento movimento tondo e umido che l'aveva afferrata e tracinata via e…

"Non farlo…".

Le dita leggere scivolarono attraverso i lembi della camicia aperti…

Il tocco sulla pelle…

Erano calde, ma sembravano fredde sulla pelle bollente di febbre.

D'impeto la bocca si schiuse per chiedere aria e coraggio per sopportare.

Il corpo si contrasse contorcendosi debolmente per allontanarsi, mentre immagini tormentate si mescolavano all'effluvio della febbre e toglievano la poca lucidità rimasta ed annebbiavano il senno ormai incapace di ribellarsi.

Alle spalle il legno caldo della parete della stanza accolse il corpo che arretrando ancora finì per colmare l'esiguo spazio libero.

Ancora… _no…_

L'ultimo prima che la gola si schiudesse ad un respiro più roco…

Il buio si colmò della vicinanza del corpo giovane, appiattito addosso a quello di lei, e del respiro affannato, e del lento scivolare della bocca dischiusa, teneramente intenta a raccogliere perle di sudore e guance calde di febbre e sangue impetuoso…

A solcare l'incavo del collo e scivolare sulle spalle, giù, e poi sottili ed acute, a mescolarsi al calore della febbre, al dolore dei muscoli affranti ed incapaci di opporsi…

Gli occhi si chiusero un poco e l'immagine indistinta e grigia del soffitto scomparve per riempirsi del vuoto lucente e fulgido dei sensi che s'abbandonavano…

Un ultimo strattone, inconsulto, e i muscoli parvero sbriciolarsi e frantumarsi mentre la gola bruciava ed il respiro annaspava…

Bastò una debole chiusura delle dita ad imprigionare i polsi ancora restii a rassegnarsi…

Le dita della mano si strinsero su di essi mentre le altre si distesero intente ad affondare nella carne, ad accarezzarla debolmente, in cerca del respiro che risaliva alla gola battendo all'unisono con la lieve tortura.

Il corpo si fece immobile incapace di sottrarsi ed allo stesso tempo intento ad arginare la lenta ed implacabile ascesa di umori sollevati dalle labbra accarezzate, per costringerle alla resa, per concedere ad esse di godere di quella spinta essenziale e temprata che le avrebbe rese libere di pulsare, ondeggiando, espandendo l'immaginario pendolo che aumentava le proprie oscillazioni, nelle viscere, nella gola, nel respiro…

Nella mente che aveva preso ad ascoltarle e a seguirle.

Pochi istanti per rammentarsi di quel tempo, non troppo addietro, in cui lei aveva chiesto e desiderato e pregato di scendere all'Inferno, e di restare lì, sulla bocca di lui, a nutrirsi dell'inspiegabile essenza di lui che percorreva ogni più remoto angolo della sua esistenza.

Richiamato per assurdo, ora quell'inferno si stava riversando su di lei, attraverso scie leggere, via via più intense e ritmate ed asciutte...

Il respiro quasi scomparve, rassegnato, incapace di sottrarsi all'assalto lieve e puntiglioso che solcava adesso la rotondità pallida dei seni, e gli umori sollevati dalle labbra chiuse ed accarezzate, come da ogni parte di sé…

"Anch'io avevo paura e soffrivo perché volevo essere libera…ero soltanto io la causa del mio dolore…".

Parole sussurrate…

L'affondo divenne intenso.

I muscoli dell'altra si appoggiavano al corpo febbrile, doloroso a chiuderlo in un abbraccio intenso.

Immobile…

La fuga era terminata, ora subentrava l'attesa sapientemente insinuata nelle impercettibili carezze…

Diane si zittì e strinse i polsi e affondò la bocca sulla bocca…

La lingua si spinse a catturare l'altra spingendola e colpendola ritmicamente in un'ossessiva ricerca dell'affando più intenso, più colmo, che portasse via tutta la residua opposizione, tutta la residua resistenza…

Piccoli cerchi, chiusi, quasi voraci, impercettibilmente colmi a raggiungere forza sufficiente per catturare la bocca di lei ed il respiro e mantenerla lì, immobile, strappata alla sua educazione, al suo desiderio di correttezza, alla sua integrità, inducendo quel repentino moto di libertà che l'avrebbe indotta a chiudere le braccia a sua volta, attorno al corpo di Diane e a stringerla a sé…

Aveva imparato cosa fosse il piacere nella corruzione di un orgasmo infinito, combattuto ogni istante, persino da sola, persino con un'altra donna…

E per avere Dorian per sé, Diane doveva…

Pensare come lui, desiderare e volere e muoversi come lui, per avere lui e mantenerlo stretto a sé…

E in quel momento le parve davvero che ci fosse lui lì, accanto a sé, mentre le dita di una mano imprimevano tutta la forza che possedevano al polso racchiuso e lo stringevano per farlo desistere e per entrare e strappare quella sorta di aura irraggiungibile.

Le dita si mossero sicure, sospinte dall'istinto di accarezzare e poi torturare e poi scivolare e stringere e cattuare quell'istintivo bagliore di piacere, tetro e umido, mentre la bocca conservava dentro di sé il senso di vertigine che Dorian le aveva lasciato e che Diane adesso voleva imporre, come un sigillo che l'avrebbe consegnata a lui.

Gli ultimi aloni di rifiuto, Diane li scansò, insinuandosi sempre di più dentro…

La coscienza residua e dissolta non comprendeva più nulla…

Le dita puntate lì, insistenti ed irriverenti si fecero strada impavide, allungando il respiro ad ogni impercettibile ondeggiamento, aprendosi quel piccolo varco prezioso e adesso colmo d'intenso umore vellutato e sospeso…

Poche parole…respirate piano…

"E' ciò che desiderate…".

Il respiro dissolto e lambito dalle labbra a strappare l'ultima aria, a chiuderla per non lasciarla andare via, per non lasciarla respirare…

"No" – debole, soffocato…

"Si…" – deciso e caparbio.

Un altro affondo…

Le dita impressero il loro ritmo più serrato sciogliendo il loro tocco insistente e rabbioso, andando e venendo, mentre il respiro si adagiava sul loro moto, e correva adesso con esse…

Nessun respiro…

Solo sussulto debole e le dita strinsero i polsi della giovane…

Forse per distoglierli da sé...

Forse non ci riuscì…

O forse non volle…

Non aveva importanza.

L'istinto s'impose di nuovo ed indusse i polsi a sgusciare via e le dita ebbero la forza di stringersi al collo sottile dell'altra.

Lo spasmo lieve…

Le dita si chiusero per respingere l'ultimo affondo…

Il respiro dissolto e disperso si sciolse in un tremito confuso di rabbia e di orgasmo, di rifiuto e di accoglimento di quell'incessante battito che si elevava dalle viscere e s'irradiava come onda sublime ed implacabile…

L'intenso fremere che di colpo impedì di sottrarsi all'incedere e colse suadente e beffardo annientando l'ultimo residuo di resistenza, annebbiando la ragione…

Come crepuscolo solare che abbaglia un istante e poi scompare lasciando la vista confusa e disorientata…

Nella mente l'istante sospeso dei raggi che s'espandono e poi s'attenuano…

Estasi sorda e piena che correva dalle viscere e si espandeva sottile fin nella gola e giù alle ginocchia…

La mano si strinse al collo di Diane che a quel punto indietreggiò…

"André…".

Il nome sussurrato e teso, chiuso dentro l'affondo morbido, delicato, risoluto e sconvolgente che si aprì abbattendosi sulla coscienza, come immersa in quel nome, tremante e gridato.

Il corpo più grande, maturo, eppure inesperto, piegato dalla febbre e dal dolore e dall'abbandono si contrasse intensamente verso quello più giovane, esile, legandosi ad esso, in simbiosi con la sua stessa negazione, ed annuendo ed avvicinandosi ed aprendosi, ed asciugandosi istante dopo istante, e poi tradendosi nel baratro dell'orgasmo…

"André…".

Nel filo della voce, la mente dissolta nel sentire intenso ed unico ed assoluto del corpo, incapace di reagire, disarmato e vinto…

Le lacrime si fecero strada esplodendo assieme a quel sussulto di piacere…

Le dita s'aggrapparono alle braccia esili di Diane, aggrappandosi a lei.

La coscienza straziata e strappata alla lucida razionalità si abbandonò al tremore dei muscoli che s'infrangevano contro la propria dissoluzione, spogliati di ogni pudore, di ogni negazione…

"Vattene…" – mormorò senza più fiato.

Diane rimase in disparte e poi tornò al viso a cogliere lacrime amare di orgasmo febbrile…

Il petto venne percorso da un lampo di fuoco che bruciò dentro, rovistando nella poca aria che ancora riusciva a penetrare nei polmoni, ed annerendola, lasciando i sensi dissolti e perduti incapaci di evocare un barlume di salvezza e di quiete.

La mente corse allora verso l'inferno di un bacio gremito e preteso, morbido e liquido…

Diane si scansò un poco, mantenendosi su di lei…

 _Da tutto, Ei dice, bisogna trarre profitto, anche dal male…_

Il tono suadente e lieve s'insinuò nella coltre dei respiri pesanti che s'acquietavano a poco a poco.

In essi riconobbe la voce, lo sguardo si aprì, cercando il punto da dove proveniva…

L'ombra leggera del corpo di Diane si mosse e solo il frusciare lento delle vesti che venivano indossate e lisciate un poco e ricomposte le riportarono il senso di ciò che stava accadendo.

"E' il Libro della Sapienza…sapete che cosa sia la vera sapienza mademoiselle?".

Oscar aprì gli occhi allora, seppur a fatica, seppure lo spasmo acuto del ventre rifluiva nel sangue…

Si accorse che il giovane Dorian Vassiliev era lì, accanto a sé…

Il respiro si fece teso.

Non avrebbe sopportato un altro assalto, neppure un respiro su di sé che pure la colpì, mentre le dita del giovane spostavano delicatamente i capelli dalla fronte umida.

"Andate…via…" – sibilò quasi tra i denti.

L'altro tirò un respiro più fondo.

"La sapienza…la sapienza consiste appunto nel saper trarre profitto da tutto ciò che ci circonda…ognuno di noi lo fa…anche voi…".

Oscar si zittì.

"La vanagloria del superbo, l'avidità del ricco, la sete di potere del potente…persino l'umiltà di colui che teme il giudizio di Nostro Signore…e l'integrità del giusto…o sì, l'integrità…quella che vi sta tanto a cuore…anche la ricerca spasmodica della giusta azione, integerrima e legittima, che non scalfisce né l'onore né la giustizia alla fine sono blasfeme conferme del senso di sé. Ognuno ricerca la propria sapienza e nessuno fa eccezione a questa regola…e tutti sono disposti a tutto pur di averla per sé…".

"Che voi siate…" – disse lei abbracciandosi e chiudendo gli occhi mentre le viscere si acquietavano da quella sorta di scossa dirompente che l'aveva lasciata così inerme ed abbandonata.

"Maledizione…" – ripetè di nuovo.

La testa pesante e nello stomaco l'eco lontano d'un insensato cedimento che l'aveva annientata.

"Ancha la vostra integrità alla fine è scesa a patti con il demonio…".

Lo sguardo si sollevò su quello dell'altro.

Vassiliev rimase immobile, senza avvicinarsi. Gli occhi sottili parvero guardare oltre, come tornassero indietro nel tempo…

"Ricordate? Un tempo vi chiesi chi era il vostro padrone?".

Quella notte a Sulpice…

"Ebbene…lo avete pronunciato poco fa il nome del vostro padrone…"

Lo sguardo si aprì e il sangue riportò il nome pronunciato, sibilato a denti stretti.

"Nonostante non si abbia certezza sia stato proprio lui ad attentare alla vostra vita…".

"State mentendo!" – digrignò lei contorcendosi dalla rabbia.

"Ne convengo che sia difficile credere una cosa simile, ma vi assicuro che il racconto di quanto accaduto a Parigi non lascia molti dubbi…".

Lo stesso dubbio…

La dannazione di ascoltare quel nome sulle labbra e di vedere il viso di lui, davanti a sé, la pistola puntata contro…

L'ennesima richiesta…

"Voi…voi sapete se lui…se lui è vivo?".

Vassiliev sorrise distogliendo lo sguardo.

"No mademoiselle…questo davvero non lo so e me ne dispiace. Avrei voluto esser certo di sollevarvi dal vostro timore perché so bene che il destino di quell'uomo vi sta a cuore…".

Il respiro affaticato nei miasmi della febbre…

Un colpo di tosse a spezzare il silenzio.

"Ma sappiate che m'informerò e cercherò di essere solerte nel riportarvi la risposta che desiderate…".

"Perché dovrei aspettarmi qualcosa da voi?" – mormorò Oscar sfinita.

"Ve l'ho già detto mademoiselle…so bene che voi non vi fidate di nessuno di noi ma di certo non potete dimenticare che se non fosse stato per me la piccola Mimose sarebbe morta…".

"Voi…voi…eravate…".

"Sì, ero lassù. E l'ho afferrata per un soffio…e così pure Mademoiselle Diane. Il vostro soldato non l'avrebbe risparmiata…credo che questo mio fratello ve l'abbia già detto…".

"Siete stato voi quindi a salvarla…".

"Era mio dovere. Mademoiselle Diane è creatura troppo preziosa…".

"Vi siete servito di loro…".

"Non io, sia ben chiaro. Io mi limito a vivere la mia esistenza accettando il volere di mio padre e di mio fratello…".

Oscar si stupì del tono confidenziale che scivolava lento come effluivio tiepido sui pensieri contorti e gelidi.

Un altro assalto forse, condotto questa volta attraverso la sapiente arte del convincimento verbale, e della pietà…

"So molte cose come potete vedere, e di tutte vi ho messo a conoscenza. Ma non so nulla del vostro amico…ve lo ripeto…cercherò di saperne di più…anche perché mi spiacerebbe incrinare questa nostra lieve amicizia…".

Oscar si zittì.

"Non fraintendetemi. Sarò molto sincero con voi…io non sono solito prendermi gioco di nessuno…nemmeno di voi".

"Quindi non vi siete preso gioco di Diane?".

Vassiliev sorrise: "No mademoiselle…Diane doveva solo comprendere ciò che voleva…come voi del resto. Sono certo che quando lo comprenderete potrete finalmente vivere la vostra vita più liberamente di quanto non abbiate fatto fin'ora…il vostro cuore è terribilmente candido…".

La voce s'insinuò leggera, come le dita che solcarono la pelle del viso.

Il giovane si sporse un poco avvicinandosi alla fronte.

Bruciava e si avvide che il respiro s'era fatto faticoso…

"Ve lo prometto mademoiselle…saprò che fine ha fatto il vostro amico e ve lo dirò…".

Le mani s'appoggiarono al viso e le labbra si avvicinarono.

Gli occhi di Vassiliev si scontrarono contro quelli sgranati di lei.

La mano corse alla mano chiudendola in una stretta feroce…

"Andatevene…" – furono le sole parole che riuscì a pronunciare.

Nello sguardo il senso opprimente di quei respiri oscuri che l'avevano scossa…

Indotti dalla conoscenza trasmessa alla giovane Diane, proprio da colui che adesso lei si trovava di fronte…

Era inammissibile…

Era assurdo.

Di riprovare anche solo ad immaginarsi di lasciare lo chaland…

Nessun risveglio, nessun desiderio si animò più, complice il fantasma carezzevole e buio che tornò ancora, di tanto in tanto, a prendersi cura del corpo abbattuto e stanco, attraverso gesti sapienti e teneri, capaci di domare la rabbia, capaci di annientare la resistenza.

Solo quando all'odorosa e nebbiosa brezza di fiume, avvolta dal sentore dei salici morti e del marcio delle luride pozze di onde putride e ferme, si sostituì, quasi all'improvviso, quella aspra e pungente e conosciuta del mare, mista alla salsedine che richiamava il sentore di terre lontane e viaggi verso mondi sconosciuti…

Solo allora Oscar comprese che la navigazione sulla Loira era terminata.

La febbre non era calata però e lei fu condotta quasi di peso sulla nave ormeggiata a Saint Nazaire.

252


	30. Cramoisi

_**Cramoisi**_

"E' curioso che sia stato proprio quell'uomo a lasciarci andare…".

La voce di Lasalle Gerard spezzò il silenzio.

Il rollio della nave imponeva discorsi lenti e ritmati per mantenere saldi i nervi e lo stomaco.

Il mare era agitato per via della tempesta che lambiva lo scafo e per gente abituata da tutta una vita a stare con i piedi saldamente piantati a terra, al più posati su un barcone che solcava le acque lente della Senna, già quell'intenso rimbombo esercitava uno sottile senso di disorientamento, incolmabile ed incombente.

Alain era seduto nella branda, di traverso, i piedi piazzati su una sedia che ondeggiava in bilico su due gambe, lo sguardo assorto, gli occhi stretti, la mascella serrata, perché dopo diversi giorni di viaggio, adesso non aveva più alcun appiglio a cui attaccarsi per distogliere la mente dal ricordo e il dolore e lo strazio di aver visto Laure morirgli tra le braccia riemergeva, impossibile da accantonare come era riuscito a fare, seppure a stento, durante quelle giornate.

Il dolore di quella certezza lancinante si mescolava al dubbio per un'altra fine, questa volta incerta, sulla sorte di sua sorella Diane che non sapeva neppure perché lui si fosse lasciato convincere a venire a cercare così lontano da Parigi, così lontano da tutto il suo mondo.

Alain comprese che Parigi non era il mondo, come aveva potuto osservare assorto mentre attendeva l'imbarco sulla nave che avrebbe seguito la stessa rotta di quella su cui si era imbarcato il seguito del Principe Jurovskj e la tensione era salita a dismisura mentre gli addetti all'imbarco si erano soffermati qualche istante in più a controllare i loro lasciapassare.

Adesso erano diventati sei quelli che avevano deciso di lasciare Parigi - loro cinque – e la Francia.

Il sesto, Joaquin Desillian…

Perché l'uomo aveva deciso di unirsi al gruppetto dato che, come marinaio, ne avrebbe saputo di certo un po' più di loro sulle vie giuste da percorrere per imbarcarsi senza problemi e poi districarsi nei meandri di un porto che anche se sconosciuto per tutti, almeno per lui non sarebbe stato poi così diverso dagli altri nei quali aveva messo piede.

I lasciapassare che il Generale Jarjayes aveva procurato sarebbero serviti per lasciare la Francia, e al più per entrare in Russia, ma di certo non per restarci a lungo, dato che per quello ci voleva altro, in genere attestati consolari o commerciali che nessuno possedeva.

In realtà poteva essere utile anche un discreto foraggiamento delle sentinelle di guardia alla frontiera, ma poi, una volta entrati, ormai senza il becco di un soldo, i sei si sarebbero dovuti senz'altro dar da fare per cercare un lavoro, oltre che ovviamente rintracciare il seguito del principe russo…

"Il Generale Jarjayes non è poi così diverso dagli altri nobili…ma se non altro ha un forte senso del dovere e deve essersi reso conto che il disonore di aver lasciato fuggire un prigioniero così importante non può ricadere sul comandante dei soldati che lo aveva in custodia…e di conseguenza sulla sua famiglia, dato che quel comandante era sua figlia…" – spiegò André roso dalla rabbia e dalla disperazione.

"Un cinismo esaltante…di sua figlia non gliene importa un accidente!" – replicò Alain che finalmente s'era deciso ad aprir bocca.

André non disse altro…

Era impossibile anche per lui difendere il Generale Jarjayes in quel momento.

Eppure nel bene o nel male, l'ufficiale restava pur sempre il padre di Oscar e che l'avesse fatto per impedire che il disonore si abbattesse sulla sua famiglia oppure perché realmente voleva ritrovare la figlia, poco importava…

Lo sguardo si perse nell'oscurità della cabina che lui e i suoi compagni di viaggio occupavano…

Le ultime parole di Jarjayes…

Era stato il Maggiore Girodel a sparare ad André, nel dubbio che lui avesse sparato ad Oscar.

André si chiese che diavolo fosse passato nella testa dell'ufficiale…

Come poteva aver anche solo pensato che lui potesse fare del male ad Oscar…

Il dubbio che l'altro volesse altro…

Il dubbio che avesse compreso che lui amava…l'amava e…

Chi diavolo aveva sparato ad Oscar allora?

Non poteva essere stato il maggiore.

André dovette riperselo, più d'una volta…

Non era possibile…

Adesso però erano tutti in viaggio per la Russia grazie all'intercessione del generale e adesso, dentro di sé, André implorava l'istinto che gli diceva di seguire quella rotta - seppure così evanescente e sottile - di non trasformarsi in una bestia feroce e beffarda che gli avrebbe straziato la carne quando avesse avuto la malaugurata sorte di scoprire che non era Oscar la donna caduta nel fiume assieme ad una bambina.

Mimose…

Unico filo evanescente da cui era impossibile distogliere lo sguardo ed il senno…

"Che razza di vita de…de…deve essere stata quella del nostro comandante!" – sentenziò Lasalle con tristezza.

Alain non si fece intenerire dalla considerazione.

Sputò via il legnetto che aveva preso a mordicchiare rabbiosamente da quando si era imbarcato e si sollevò sedendosi a cavalcioni della sedia.

"Ma dimmi un po'…come ci sei finito in una storia del genere?" – chiese mettendosi comodo a braccia conserte sulla sedia e puntando uno sguardo ostile e provocatorio contro André.

"Ci sono finito e basta…non ci sono molti motivi se non quello che…io e lei siamo cresciuti insieme…".

Dannazione ad Alain che voleva sempre ficcare il naso in affari che non lo riguardavano.

Se non fosse stato che aveva perso la donna che amava e che forse quella parlantina gli era sgorgata dallo stomaco per non rischiare d'impazzire dalla rabbia e dal dolore, André l'avrebbe volentieri mandato a quel paese.

L'altro voleva sapere…

Anche André in fondo non aveva mai parlato con nessuno della propria vita…

Nemmeno sapeva perché ci fosse finito dentro e non fosse più stato capace di uscirne da quella…

Vita…

"Senti Grandier…anch'io sono cresciuto assieme ad una sacco di belle fanciulle nel mio foborgo e quando è stato il momento non ci sono andato tanto per il sottile. Se volevo farmi una bella scopata bastava chiedere e fare un minimo di attenzione certo. Mica volevo ritrovarmi padre a quindici anni!".

"Libero d'averlo fatto…io invece ho avuto una vita diversa ma che tu ci creda o no io quella vita la rifarei mille volte…".

"Oh…com'è che direbbero nella Santa Madre Chiesa? Sei già "in odore di santità"!" – lo schernì sprezzante Alain – "Ma chi credi prendere in giro?".

"Ecco che ricominciano…" – borbottò Romanov tirandosi su la coperta e continuando a masticare le foglie di tabacco che era riuscito a recuperare per evitare di vomitare appena in alto mare.

"Sì…che noia!" – gli fece eco Voltaire facendo cenno allo spagnolo di lasciar perdere.

"Lasalle noi usciamo!" – disse poi a Gerard – "Tu resta…e chiamaci se quei due decidessero di prendersi a pugni di nuovo. Stavolta la voglio vincere la scommessa su chi fa fuori l'altro per primo!".

Lasalle fece spallucce in segno di sufficienza, ma anche lui aveva percepito la crescente tensione tra Alain e André, come se il primo volesse ad ogni costo sfidare il secondo ad uscire allo scoperto e prendersi la rivincita per chissà quali torti subiti.

Forse quello che aveva visto coinvolta la sorella di Alain, che, secondo Alain, André non aveva fatto altro che prendere in giro, non passandogli neppure per l'anticamera del cervello d'innamorarsi di lei o almeno di rispettarla…

L'aveva illusa verso un amore che André stesso non avrebbe mai potuto concedere.

Anzi, ancora peggio…

André s'era illuso forse, quel dannato bastardo, di consolarsi con Diane…

Non aveva nemmeno avuto il fegato di capirlo che non c'era nulla da fare.

Non si concede un amore che non ci appartiere…

E André apparteneva ad un'altra donna…

E non sarebbe potuto appartenere ad altri che a quella donna.

O forse era più semplicemente la rabbia che scorreva nelle mani e pungeva la carne…

La rabbia di aver perso tutto…la rabbia di aver perso Laure…

"Allora? Questa volta non mi accontenterò dei tuoi soliti silenzi o dei discorsetti sul grande amore e sul fatto che lei è il comandante dei Soldati della Guardia. Voglio sapere perché?".

"Vuoi sapere perché amo il nostro comandante da una vita?" – replicò ironico André.

Una domanda senza risposta…

Non c'è un perché…l'amore non ci appartiene…

"No!" – esclamò Alain – "Non sono così idiota…che ne so perché ti sei innamorato di quella! Ci si innamora e basta…anche se secondo me quella non è una donna da amare…da ammirare forse…io voglio sapere perché sei finito per diventare una specie di burattino nelle sue mani…sei…".

"Io sono quello che sono!" – lo interruppe André alzando la voce.

"Appunto…sei un figlio di puttana!" – sentenziò Alain – "Che ti costava portartela a letto e farci una bella scopata e finirla lì. Se l'avessi accontentata forse non saremmo arrivati a questo punto!".

Una deduzione esemplare…

"Nemmeno tu scherzi quanto a cinismo eh!" – gli replicò freddo André – "E tu credi che sia così semplice?".

"Non ho mai detto che la vita è semplice…ma di certo tu te la sei complicata fino all'inverosimile!".

"Alain tu sai chi sei?" – chiese freddo André.

"Che razza di domanda idiota? Che intendi dire?".

"Te lo ripeto…tu sai chi sei?" – ripetè l'altro piantandogli addosso uno sguardo truce.

"André…se vuoi sentirmi cambiare idea, non sarà certo con questi giochetti che ci riuscirai. Te lo ripeto…tu sei un figlio di puttana…tu e la tua aria da sant'uomo…".

"Sono meno santo di quello che pensi. Te l'ho già detto che cosa è successo. Certo dovevo immaginarlo che per te quella spiegazione fosse come acqua fresca. Non ti ci vedo a chieder il permesso di…come l'hai chiamata… _farti una bella scopata_ …ma…te lo ripeto…tu sai chi sei?".

L'altro si alzò piantandogli addosso occhi lividi dalla rabbia.

"Certo che lo so chi sono! Sono un uomo…sono uno che non tratta le donne come se fossero soprammobili…e con questo non credere che non porti loro il rispetto che meritano! Se una mi dice di no io ci stò alla larga…e dato che a questo punto mi pare d'aver capito che a te non interessa…di portartela a letto…quella…beh allora, appunto per questo, se tu l'avessi piantata di fare il "figliol prodigo" che torna sempre da quella…e io ci scommetto…ci scommetto che quella…".

Alain sputò a terra assestando un calcio deciso e secco alla sedia che finì in un angolo della cabina.

"Ci scommetterei la testa…e forse anche altro…che quella ti sarebbe subito corsa dietro. Non vedi quello che è successo? Io non ci credo che quella non si fosse accorta che Diane ti aveva messo gli occhi addosso e che provava qualcosa per te…e quando l'ha capito ha iniziato a guardarti in modo diverso…cazzo…sembra che solo tu non te ne fossi accorto!".

La voce era severa e alta eppure Alain pareva sul punto di piangere, perché ogni parola che usciva dalla bocca era come una lama che squarciava il velo sul recente passato in cui lui, nonostante ciò che gli accadeva intorno e nonostante il tentativo - forse a quel punto maldestro e mal riposto - di avvicinare Diane ad André, aveva avuto accanto a sé Laure, era con lei, lei c'era e lui, nonostante tutto, s'era ritrovato intensamente legato a quella giovane, e adesso…

Adesso che lei non c'era più non riusciva proprio a capire come si potesse sprecare la propria vita in quel modo, in balia della vita di un'altra persona…

Adesso Laure non c'era più e lui sentiva la solitudine gremirgli le viscere e divorare i pensieri e sentiva che sarebbe impazzito se non fosse andato fino in fondo a quella faccenda, anche se non sapeva neppure perché, anche se in fondo a lui non gliene sarebbe dovuto fregare un accidente di quella storia.

Eppure, nel profondo, come magma sotterraneo ed insidioso ed infuocato, lui stesso si avvide che quell'avversione che da sempre l'aveva opposto al suo comandante adesso pareva aver acquistato un eco nuova, più mansueta, più avvolgente, più calda, come se il destino di quella donna gli stesse a cuore, e lui si stava chiedendo perché visto che per Alain lei era la sola responsabile, diretta o meno, della sparizione di Diane.

"Allora non vuoi proprio capire Alain…".

"Spiegamelo Cristo!".

André si alzò, anche lui, e anche a lui la voce tremò un poco, perché nella testa le parole si avvilupparono, come se lui stesse parlando di una persona viva, solo in quel momento lontana.

Lontana ma viva…

E invece André non aveva alcuna certezza.

Ma lui ne era talmente colmo di quel sentimento che esso avvolgeva ogni suo respiro, ogni suo gesto, ogni suo pensiero.

"Lei non…non…Dio…lei è diversa…".

"E' una donna Santo Dio! Come tutte le altre!" – replicò Alain.

"Ah…allora te ne sei accorto anche tu finalmente!" – lo rimproverò André – "Io la amo è vero. Lei è una donna come tutte le altre…ma è diversa…come lo sono tutte. E' unica…come lo sono tutte. Ma lei questo non lo sa, come potresti invece saperlo tu o come posso saperlo io. E se si comporterà come un uomo allora resterà per sempre prigioniera del sogno di suo padre e di sé stessa…e se deciderà di comportarsi come una donna…allora…allora ancora una volta sarà prigionierà della volontà di suo padre…e di quello che potrebbe diventare suo marito…e di una vita che non farà altro che renderla prigioniera anche di sé stessa. Non ha altri ruoli, Alain. Per lei non c'è una via d'uscita!".

Alain rimase interdetto da quella ricostruzione piuttosto severa.

Una smorfia di disapprovazione…

Che l'altro stesse cominciando a comprendere come stavano le cose?

"Se pensi che sia così semplice…se pensi che a lei basterebbe il miraggio di una bella casa o di un matrimonio prestigioso…o…persino di un'eloquenza ironica che la faccia divertire o di una vita avvincente per sentirsi appagata…o…te lo ripeto…com'è che hai detto? "Una bella scopata"!? Credimi ti sbagli…ti sbagli…".

Un sospiro, severo…

"Nemmeno…nemmeno se imparasse ad amare uno come me…io credo che nemmeno questo potrebbe acquietare il suo animo…".

La voce si spense sormontata dal cupo ruggito del mare, mentre le travi dell'imbarcazione gemettero piegate sotto il peso delle onde e del vento che infuriava nel freddo della tempesta invernale.

"Sembrate due naufraghi senza scampo!" – sentenziò Alain rimettendosi a sedere.

"Sì…questo te lo concedo…io sono un pazzo…sono un'idiota…ormai è una vita che vivo con lei…con la mia pazzia…ma non posso lasciare Oscar…non…".

André tacque volgendo lo sguardo verso l'alto.

Alain non replicò nulla.

Un discorso senza senso quello che aveva intavolato con André.

Perché nessuno sapeva se entrambi stavano parlando di qualcuno che era ancora vivo.

André sorrise.

"Prima o poi questa pazzia…la lascerò prendersi anche la mia vita…la concederò a lei, soltanto a lei. E' tutto ciò che mi resta e non desidero altro…in fondo fino ad ora mi sembra di aver recitato bene la mia parte. Basterà continuare a recitare fino a quando questa follia si prenderà tutto di me…nulla si perderà…io volevo solo restare con lei…".

 _Ma voglio solo che lei sia viva…che Oscar sia da qualche parte…ma viva…_

"Così ti perderai…" – concluse Alain.

"Io sono già perduto, amico mio…" – disse André piano.

Poi si alzò ed uscì dalla cabina.

Simulacro di un'esistenza nuova e sorprendente eppure effimera, come inesistante…

Così si sentiva Oscar davanti allo specchio, mentre osservava la tonalità cremisi scura, vellutata e calda, che le fasciava il busto, racchiuso nella giacca dell'uniforme che stava indossando.

Le foglie strette dorate scivolavano arroccandosi sul petto e torcendosi in tenue volute.

Le mostrine dorate simbolo del grado di colonnello, le richiamarono alla mente gli antichi gradi che aveva abbandonato dopo aver lasciato la Guardia Reale di Sua Maestà Luigi XVI.

Un'uniforme semplice, eppure…

Ora lei sarebbe entrata al servizio dell'Imperatrice di Russia Caterina II.

Una donna come lei…

Eppure abituata a governare un paese immenso, capace di dichiarare guerra alle potenze straniere e capace di fare figli…

E allora Oscar aveva sentito che non avrebbe avuto altra scelta, almeno per il momento, come del resto era accaduto da sempre nella sua vita.

"Vi sta bene…".

La voce del Colonnello Stevenov la raggiunse.

L'uomo era entrato dalla porta, bussando piano.

Si era avvicinato e ora il riflesso dello specchio conteneva due figure similmente vestite, similmente altere e severe, una con uno sguardo compiaciuto sul volto, l'altra con lo sguardo severo, forse più con sé stessa che con colui che gli le aveva imposto quella scelta.

"Quando incontrerete Sua Maestà l'Imperatrice Caterina II…".

Stevenov aveva un pregio, tra tutti gli oscuri lati del carattere con cui a poco a poco Oscar aveva avuto la malaugurata sorte di scontrarsi.

Era diretto nelle sue conversazioni, e anche quando il tenore delle parole non era del tutto chiaro, un senso concreto e certo quelle parole l'avevano. Bastava solo cercarlo, insinuandosi nei meadri dei pensieri celati dell'uomo e delle ambizioni che parevano guidare i suoi passi.

Oscar doveva cedere a quelle lusinghe.

Ma l'ufficiale aveva dato prova d'essere troppo intelligente per pensare che lei l'avrebbe fatto di punto in bianco.

Invece alternando momenti di concessione a momenti di ripensamento e ribellione e rifiuto lei gli avrebbe fatto credere di condividere quelle ambizioni, arrivando magari a guadagnarsi la sua fiducia, o almeno quella che lui avrebbe ritenuto di concederle.

Perché non era possibile che il russo fosse arrivato fino in Francia per trovare una persona che andasse a comandare le sue truppe…

E non era possibile che fosse stata proprio lei ad essere scelta…

C'era dell'altro dietro tutta quella storia e Oscar doveva scoprirlo.

Cedendo una parte di sé, a costo di rinnegare sé stessa.

"Io non credo di essere all'altezza…di un simile incontro…" – disse lei fingendo nervosismo.

"Oh…non temete…sua maestà ha espresso il desiderio di conoscervi e…diciamo di vedervi all'opera. La nostra imperatrice non disdegna di recarsi lei stessa presso l'Ammiragliato o dove si tengano parate militari in suo onore e anche un semplice addestramento è per lei un vero spettacolo a cui non ha mai rifiutato di assistere. Lei vi osserverà dalle finestre della caserma dei cadetti, quella in cui siete stata qualche giorno fa. Il protocollo di corte non prevede che voi possiate avvicinare sua maestà dato che siete comunque straniera e dato che entrerete al suo servizio solo dopo la cerimonia formale di accettazione dell'incarico. Solo se sua maestà lo desiderasse espressamente allora voi potreste essere ammessa al suo cospetto…".

Un protocollo simile a quello che vigeva a Versailles, si disse Oscar, ma in Francia non si era mai visto che un ospite straniero venisse ammesso alla presenza del re e della regina…

In uniforme…

E che prendesse il comando delle truppe destinate a proteggere i sovrani…

"Naturalmente…".

Il tono s'incupì facendosi severo.

"Lo spettacolo di ieri lo definirei inappropriato. Sua Maestà vi vuole al suo servizio ma non sarà necessario dimostrare troppo apertamente le vostre capacità di schierare truppe in assetto…".

"Di combattimento?".

La domanda replicò la sfida già lanciata.

Oscar indietreggiò un poco scostandosi dallo specchio e scostando lo sguardo che avrebbe tradito la sua sorpresa di fronte al dannato ricordo che le diceva che si stava sbagliando.

"Lasciatemi sola…".

"Siete nervosa?".

Stevenov appoggiò le mani alle spalle e raccogliendo i capelli li fece scivolare all'indietro perché il viso si specchiasse…

Oscar si morse il labbro.

Il cuore pulsava…

Non poteva ribellarsi.

L'altro lo sapeva e raccoglieva la sfida e rilanciava…

Era lui che dirigeva il gioco adesso…

"Un poco…".

"Non dovreste…la corte di Sua Maestà l'Imperatrice non è poi così dissimile da quella di Versailles. Osservate la vostra immagine…e poi se non ricordo male…non siete solita parlare con piacere con gli altri invitati. Basterà evitare d'intrattenenrsi con quelli troppo curiosi…".

Gli occhi corsero al riflesso cramoisi allo spacchio, ora riscaldato dal bagliore che proveniva dalla finestra.

"Non è un consiglio…" – sibilò Oscar.

"Esatto…vedo che c'intendiamo".

"Andatevene…" – ripetè lei freddamente.

L'altro si staccò e senza dire una parola se ne uscì.

Lo specchio rifletteva un'immagine…

Messo lì apposta per lei e per coltivare un'immagine nuova che le diventasse familiare.

Oscar si voltò e camminò lentamente verso il camino.

Le dita si strinsero attorno ad un alamaro freddo e pulito.

Di nuovo verso lo specchio…

I riflessi si moltiplicarono disperdendo bagliori repentini a rincorrersi lungo le pareti della stanza.

L'angolo in alto a destra si spezzò di netto, inciso dalla punta dell'alamaro che inflisse al vetro un colpo secco e preciso.

Un frammento di specchio cadde a terra, tagliente e brillante…

Anch'esso rifletteva ciò che era stata e ciò che non sarebbe mai diventata…

Tornò alla finestra…

Rammentò che c'era stata una persona, straniera, che a Versailles aveva indossato abiti militari ma per un motivo tutt'altro che formale, un capriccio di Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta…

Ricordò lo stupore della sovrana di fronte al Conte di Fersen vestito con la divisa dei dragoni di Svezia.

Ed il proprio stupore, dinnanzi al cuore ch'era balzato nel petto…

Come in quel momento, come solcato da un antico e mai dimenticato impeto…

Anche allora lei aveva dovuto indietreggiare di fronte a sé stessa e ricacciare dentro ciò che sentiva…

Si aggrappò alla sensazione già vissuta, all'educazione sentimentale che allora l'aveva guidata, forzando le labbra a serrarsi per non vedere quell'amore, il proprio che bruciava senza senso e senza futuro…

Il cuore s'era addomesticato alla fine.

E anche lì, anche lì il cuore s'addomesticò all'istinto che le diceva che quella sarebbe stata l'occasione di mostrarsi per ciò che era e per trovare la strada per uscire da lì…

Durante una cerimonia potevano accadere tante cose…

Da lontano intravide la sagoma leggera e chiara del Ponte Schmidt che collegava Vasil'Ilevky Ostrov con il centro della città…

Il quartiere di Admiralteisky.

Anche quella poteva rappresentare una buona via di fuga…

Diane si affacciò alla finestra osservando la carrozza che partiva.

Alle sue spalle Dorian si affiancò a lei.

"Dove sta andando vostro fratello?".

"Ci sarà la formale designazione del nuovo colonnello delle Guardie di Sua Maestà la Zarina…mio fratello ha scelto Mademoiselle Oscar per essere affiancato in quell'incarico e oggi lei verrà nominata colonnello…".

Diane rimase silenziosa come sé già sapesse, come se nulla ormai la sorprendesse.

"E' tutto il giorno che cerco Mimose…non so dove sia finita quella bambina…" – proseguì di nuovo e nella voce un moto d'ansia e di malcelato nervosismo.

"Oh…non temere mia cara. Mimose è diventata importante per tutti noi. Lei sta bene. Mio fratello intende farla assistere alla cerimonia…quella piccola ci teneva particolarmente a vedere la sua mademoiselle in alta uniforme e lui ha deciso di accontentarla…".

"Mimose sarà alla cerimonia?".

"Sì…diciamo di sì…" – concluse Dorian, tornando ad osservare Diane e passando lieve le dita sulla pelle liscia del collo nella consistenza di un gemito soffocato che lui raccolse chiudendo la giovane in un abbraccio e forzando con innata maestria i lacci del busto e le infinite crinoline che la fasciavano per liberarla ed averla e prenderla lì in quell'angolo scuro della camera, dove il sole, ancora basso sull'orizzonte non sarebbe riuscito a raggiungere l'ondeggiare del corpo e dei muscoli che s'imprimevano con una danza implacabile e serrata dentro il corpo di Diane e lo sollevavano in un orgasmo di nulla e di tutto…

La sala dei ricevimenti era gremita, immersa in un'atmosfera severa seppure striata da una sottile curiosità che animava i presenti per quell'insolita cerimonia, uguale a tutte le altre si sarebbe detto, ma in realtà molto diversa, dato che il Colonnello Gheorgiy Damien Stevenov aveva deciso di nominare un nuovo ufficiale al comando della Guardia Imperiale della Zarina e per quell'incarico la sua scelta era sorprendentemente scesa sopra una persona che non era di nazionalità russa ma francese e che non era un uomo ma una donna…

Quella si rivelava essere pertanto non più solo una cerimonia di giuramento ma un vero e proprio evento mondano a cui avevano voluto partecipare anche le mogli degli ufficiali e le figlie e i figli degli aristocratici che risiedevano a Saint Petersburg e che morivano dalla voglia di scrutare anche se da lontano colei che avrebbe assunto quel ruolo.

Non da ultimo – lo si poteva toccare con mano il serpeggiante rancore per non essere stati scelti, da parte di coloro che aspiravano a quello stesso incarico, e che, come nella tradizione, avrebbero volentieri preferito togliere di mezzo la nuova arrivata.

Oscar dal canto suo fremeva in solitudine alla ricerca di un pertugio in cui tornare ad insinuare la sua vera esistenza.

C'era già passata per quel tipo di becero cerimoniale e, al di là d'una comprensibile ansia dovuta al fatto che non capiva che pochissimi termini di quella lingua, s'era rimpromessa d'ammansire a tutti costi il desiderio viscerale di prendere la porta e andarsene e fuggire da lì.

Un senso di soffocata oppressione le stava chiudendo il petto e…

Gli occhi corsero alla piccola folla che si trovò di fronte.

Con sua sorpresa un uomo alto, seppure di età non proprio giovanile, dall'aspetto raffinato e dal vestiario elegante ma sobrio le venne incontro parlandole in francese.

"Mi ricordo di voi…Mademoiselle Oscar…sono stato un grande ammiratore di vostro padre, in Francia, e vedo che alla fine il suo sogno di poter dare alla propria casata un erede si è…si è avverato…".

L'uomo fece un cenno di riverenza e poi sollevò lo sguardo che si posò benevolo e senza malizia su di lei.

"E…chiedendovi di perdonare la mia impudenza…vi sarei davvero grato se avrete la compiacenza di rivelarmi perché abbiate deciso di lasciare il vostro paese per arrivare fino qui…questo posto così freddo e distante dalla nostra amata Francia. E comunque mi presento…sono Albertville de Rougeror….ambasciatore di Sua Maestà Luigi XVI a San Pietroburgo…".

"Monsieur de Rougeror…".

Oscar rammentò il viso dell'uomo, piuttosto invecchiato da quando l'aveva visto l'ultima volta.

"Eravate poco più che una giovane adolescente…".

"Sì…adesso ricordo…siete a San Pietroburgo…" – disse Oscar incerta.

Lo sguardo si mantenne sull'altro.

I lineamenti non erano ignoti, ma la sorpresa di ritrovare un volto conosciuto si perdeva sovrastata dalla smania di comunicare all'altro quanto stava accadendo.

"Quando ho saputo che il nuovo ufficiale che sarebbe stato nominato dal Colonnello Stevenov era francese mi sono detto che non potevo mancare alla cerimonia. Ma quando ho saputo che sareste stata proprio voi la curiosità mi ha praticamente annientato ed ha avuto la meglio sulla ritrosia che provo per questi avvenimenti. E poi mi sono detto che forse avreste avuto necessità di avere accanto una persona…della vostra origine…per sentirvi meno sola. Tanto più che oggi tutti gli occhi sono puntati su di voi. E devo dire non a torto…siete diventata bellissima!".

Tossicchiò l'uomo lisciandosi i mustacchi bianchi e ordinati.

"Anzi…a pensarci bene credo che non dobbiate più cedere alla mia curiosità…" – concluse con aria sorniona.

"Come?".

L'allusione era sottile…

L'uomo rise.

"La cerimonia comincia…ne parleremo più tardi…".

"Monsieur de Rougeror io debbo parlarvi…".

L'altro la sentì a mala pena, intento a stringere mani e a dispensare sorrisi a destra e a manca.

Oscar ebbe una specie di tuffo al cuore quando vide avvicinarsi l'ufficiale a cui avrebbe dovuto prestare il giuramento, secondo il rito che prevedeva l'insediamento a comando delle guardie reali…

Non era il Colonnello Stevenov.

L'uomo non era lì e lei si chiese dove fosse e per pochi istanti la sua mente si sollevò per ribellarsi e cedere alla follia di mostrare chi realmente fosse lei e che lei in quel paese c'era stata portata con la forza e che adesso quella specie di gioco doveva finire e…

Il cuore si fermò, quasi, quando Oscar voltò lo sguardo e intravide quello chiaro e limpido della piccola Mimose che se ne stava in disparte, avvolta in un delizioso abito di mussola bianca e rosa, i capelli maliziosamente arricciati e tenuti fermi da un nastro di velluto cremisi, i piedi avvolti in piccole scarpe bianche…

Pareva una specie di divinità fatata, proveniente da un mondo incontaminato e pulito, come adesso era il sorriso che la bambina sciolse su di lei, quando riuscì ad intercettare lo sguardo.

Avrebbe voluto correre da mademoiselle, la piccola Mimose, ma sapeva di non poterlo fare, per non disturbare la cerimonia, e perché lì lei non ci doveva stare, e perché il Colonnello Stevenov le aveva fatto quel regalo…

Il Colonnello Stevenov…

Mimose si voltò ed alzò lo sguardo ed incrociò quello dell'uomo, che a sua volta le sorrise, appoggiandole le mani sulle spalle, come per trattenerla a sé.

Oscar allora comprese che in quel momento e da quel momento lei non avrebbe potuto fare nulla, più nulla.

Né rivelare nulla a nessuno…

Le mani dell'uomo, grandi e bianche e liscie s'appoggiarono delicatamente e sapientemente alle spalle e poi presero a scorrere sul collo della piccola che si strinse nelle spalle e mosse la mano salutando mademoiselle e stringendo le labbra in un sorriso lieve.

Il volto impassibile di Stevenov fece comprendere che quel gioco mademoiselle non poteva condurlo da sola e che lei, mademoiselle, era nelle mani dell'uomo e che se lei avesse anche solo respirato diversamente da come le aveva imposto l'altro, Mimose non si sarebbe salvata.

Oscar tornò ad essere sé stessa, mentre la voce uscì piano, seppure chiara e netta.

Prestò il giuramento che lei non aveva scelto di prestare, declinò l'invito dell'ambasciatore francese a proseguire la conversazione iniziata in precedenza…

Si concesse un solo sguardo all'uomo…

Uno soltanto.

Osservò da lontano, al ritorno da quell'ennesima farsa in cui stava scivolando la sua vita, il Pont Schmit…

Sentì le tempie battere per tutto il tempo, perché lei adesso era realmente prigioniera, e lo era di fronte a tutti, e lo era di nuovo, come un tempo, quando sapeva di non poter percorrere altra strada che quella che altri avevano scelto per lei.

Eppure…

Sottile e pungente si animava dal buio dell'animo un pensiero incandescente capace di illuminare ogni istante, ogni respiro, ogni battito…

Quel tempo era trascorso e quel tempo e quell'istinto l'avevano condotta tanto lontano da André quanto adesso lei sentiva di averlo accanto, come fosse la cosa più semplice del mondo.

L'ennesima fitta altrettanto sottile la percorse piegando un istante le sue forze…

Dal finestrino della carrozza osservò la Neva divenuta improvvisamente buia e gelata…

Si sorprese a pensare come adesso, di fronte a quello spettacolo naturale, così freddo e così lontano dalla sua terra, riemergesse dalle viscere quel contatto violento e fugace, che lei aveva tentato di cancellare dalla mente, incompreso all'istante, ed incomprensibile se solo la mente si affacciava a ciò che erano stati loro un tempo.

Quel bacio se n'era andato…

Da tempo…

Esso era diventato non più contatto fugace e colpevole e dannatamente sbagliato…

No, quel bacio se n'era andato e adesso c'era André…

Era lì…accanto…

C'era sempre stato…

Si chiese come fosse stato possibile che tutto nella sua vita fosse stato in realtà così semplice e limpido e dannatamente vicino e lei non se ne fosse mai accorta e adesso…

Lui non se n'era andato…

Mai…

Nemmeno quando gliel'aveva chiesto lei.

Nemmeno quando lei aveva tentato con tutte le sue forze di distruggere quell'amore che adesso le pareva talmente grande ed immenso da far male…

Davvero…

Lo aveva sempre avuto accanto…

Dannatamente vicino…

Avrebbe potuto toccarlo, accarezzarlo, sorridegli ed amarlo…

E lei avrebbe visto sé stessa dentro lo sguardo di lui…

"Ti amo…" - ripetè piano, a labbra serrate, come ad infondere a sé stessa l'essenza di quell'amore.

Come se esso sopravvivesse oltre loro, oltre lei e la sua dannata cecità…

Oltre il tempo e le parole dette e quelle ma dette…

Le sue…

Le sue dannate parole, mai dette eppure adesso impossibili da fermare…

Nel giorno che moriva e scivolava via, il cuore esplose alla visione di una strada che le parve di avere percorso da tutta una vita.

Adesso che si stava accorgendo di quanto facesse male essere lontana da lui…

Adesso che si stava accorgendo di cosa era accaduto quella notte quando lei aveva detto ad André che era libero…

Adesso che nemmeno lei sarebbe mai potuta essere libera, immersa dentro la visione di un uomo che sapeva di sale e di cielo e di terra e di lacrime e di silenzi e di…

Oscar iniziava a comprenderlo mentre le forze erano in bilico…

Ora lui era dentro di lei, e non se ne sarebbe mai più andato.

E lei non era mai cambiata, perché sentiva che era stato solo il tempo ad essere trascorso sollevando il velo che aveva sugli occhi e sul cuore.

Faceva male comprenderlo, adesso che forse era tardi, adesso che tutto pareva trasformato in una specie di gioco crudele.

Quel bacio così lontano…

Quel bacio da difendere a tutti i costi…

André fermo di fronte a lei e la canna livida della pistola puntata addosso a lei…

"Dio…spero che tu sia vivo…" – mormorò piano.

Nonostante tutto lo voleva vivo anche se non sapeva più nulla di ciò ch'era diventato lui, di ciò che lei l'aveva fatto diventare…

La porta si aprì, di colpo, e Stevenov entrò con fare deciso, come se anche per lui tutto fosse chiaro e limpido…

"Che volete?".

Oscar si alzò decisa a non permettere altre intrusioni nella sua vita.

Ne aveva già concesse troppe e sentiva che la sua esistenza non si sarebbe piegata ad accettare altre sfide per quel giorno.

Si era ritirata nella sua stanza e…

Oscar non arretrò davanti allo sguardo severo e scuro dell'uomo che si chiuse la porta alle spalle e infilò la chiave nella porta per chiuderla.

"Voi!" – esclamò l'altro attraversando lo spazio che li divideva ed avventandosi contro di lei, senza altre parole, senza spiegazioni, se non che il gesto repentino dell'uomo scorse sulle candele che illuminavano la stanza e queste si spensero in un soffio, e le pareti e tutto s'immerse nell'oscurità, a mala pena illuminata dal fuoco del camino, appena acceso e ancora incerto.

"No…" – gridò lei cercando di divincolarsi e sottrarsi.

Stevenov sembrava deciso a non arretrare questa volta e Oscar percepì l'impossibilità di fuggire e…

L'altro si avvicinò e le sferrò un colpo al viso che la fece barcollare, anche se lei cercò di mantenere l'equilibrio e di non cedere.

Percepì il calore del sangue e si portò una mano alla bocca…

Rossa…

Tossì e sputò sangue ma questo non indusse Stevenov a fermarsi…

Il russo l'afferrò per le braccia e con un moto d'impeto la spinse contro il letto sulla quale ci caddero entrambi di peso e lei sentì il corpo scivolare giù di nuovo, frantumandosi nella carne e nei muscoli, e nell'animo e nella rabbia di non potersi ribellare.

Il dolore era più intenso adesso perché si nutriva della luce livida della sala delle cerimonie e del sorriso fiducioso di Mimose e delle parole di Vassiliev…

Di colpo dalle viscere prese a salire una marea impossibile da fermare, dettata non dall'orgoglio, ma dalla paura di non poter rispettare la promessa che aveva fatto…

Non fare nulla che potesse nuocere alla vita di Mimose e Diane…

Oscar sentì che per quanto volesse cedere lei non sarebbe mai riuscita a cedere "sé stessa"…

E l'altro aveva compreso di non essere minimamente riuscito a scalfirla, nemmeno dietro la lusinga di un nuovo incarico, così prestigioso…

 _Dio…_

"Perché?" – chiese nel respiro spezzato.

Le mani dell'uomo la bloccarono contro la parete e lei tentò di colpirlo scalciando, ma l'altro era così pesante e forte e lei non aveva il coraggio di sottrarsi e di allontanarlo…

Stevenov intuì la resa insinuando la voce che già prefigurava una sorta di vittoria e le parole se ne uscirono deliranti e terribili…

"Non pensiate che mi sia dimenticato cosa avete osato fare ieri…".

Il cenno a quegli ordini che avevano portato i suoi stessi uomini a puntare le armi contro Stevenov si riversò su Oscar, bruciante e corrotto nell'astio che adesso animava i gesti dell'ufficiale.

"Oggi vi ho visto parlare con l'ambasciatore francese…l'accordo era che non l'avreste fatto con nessuno perché nessuno conosce la vostra lingua…".

"Quell'uomo sì…che siate dannato…non potevo non rivolgergli la parola…".

L'aria entrava a stento…

"Qualsiasi sia il vostro piano…fallirà se qualcuno si accorgerà che non ci sono venuta di mia volontà in Russia…".

"E' appunto questo che voi dovete seppellire nella vostra mente. Nessuno dovrà mai saperlo. E parlare con un ambasciatore francese non mi sembra il modo migliore per rispettare quest'ordine…state violando i nostri patti mademoiselle e sapete quale sarà la conseguenza…".

Oscar neppure respirava più.

"Non siete fatta per un uomo come mio padre…se ne farà una ragione…".

Quell'accenno, di nuovo, gelò il sangue…

L'altro la sollevò di peso e voltandosi la gettò sul letto, schiacciandola…

 _No…_

Di nuovo…

Più intenso, più rabbioso, più disperato…

 _No…_

Un grido ascoltando il respiro dell'altro sul collo ed il peso…

Di colpo s'impose di rallentare quella frenetica lotta che l'opponeva a Stevenov…

I suoi muscoli s'imbrigliarono a fatica dentro un pensiero unico e netto che si comunicò all'altro attraverso l'improvvisa resa che l'uomo sentì nel corpo della donna che ora stava ferma sotto di lui.

Le mani di Stevenov tennero i polsi ancora per qualche istante, godendo di quell'insolita e repentina vittoria, la bocca s'immerse nell'incavo del collo e le narici s'inebriarono dell'odore della paura mentre lo sguardo correva al petto che si alzava e si abbassava ritmicamente a chiedere aria a chiedere spazio, schiacciato contro quello dell'altro.

"Siete davvero intelligente…" – si limitò a replicare l'uomo intuendo che sarebbe riuscito ad avere ciò che voleva.

Lasciò i polsi di lei e i polsi rimasero fermi, arresi, imponendosi di non muoversi…

Tutto era assurdo di nuovo e Oscar respirava più che poteva per comprendere e per liberarsi e…

Sentiva le dita dell'altro farsi strada veloci tra la stoffa della camicia e raggiungerla e lei allora allungò le braccia libere…

La destra avvinghiata all'altro…

E la sinistra a scivolare sulla stoffa delle coperte…

Le dita si chiusero ed il respiro si sollevò istintivo nell'afferrare e stringere il misero frammento lucente…

Non disse una parola…

La mano sinistra tornò al fianco dell'uomo e poi salì su al viso dell'altro…

"Lasciatemi andare…" – disse poi con un filo di voce, respirando piano, il corpo immobile, i muscoli rigidi ed in guardia.

Velocemente tentò d'appoggiare la mano al collo per far assaggiare all'altro la presenza pungente e livida…

Stevenov si appiattì contro il corpo di lei, non muovendosi di un palmo…

E poi altrettanto velocemente le afferrò il polso, bloccandolo e stringendolo e poi sollevandosi un poco fino a ficcare gli occhi al viso.

Un istante e l'uomo sorrise e poi si ritrasse ancora indietro trascinandosela dietro, tirandola su, la mano chiusa sul pugno chiuso di lei, stretto sul pezzo di vetro…

In una sorta di macabra danza la strinse alla vita ed indietreggiò fino a trascinarla contro la parete…

La mano chiusa sulla mano di lei si schiantò contro il muro….

Una volta, un'altra volta, un'altra volta ancora.

I colpi si rincorsero abbattendosi sul braccio e sul pugno chiuso ficcato nel frammento s'ostinava a restare saldamente serrato…

"Che siate dannata! Ve lo farò capire chi comanda qui dentro!" – gridò il russo continuando a stringere il polso e a spingerlo con forza contro il muro.

L'ennesimo colpo vinse sulle residue forze…

Un gemito e la mano si aprì lasciando scivolare a terra il pezzo di specchio…

Le dita rosate si contrassero…

"Avete imparato la parte alla perfezione!" – esclamò l'uomo soddisfatto.

Parole che colpirono al cuore spiazzando oltre ogni misura.

"La ripeteremo questa scena…fino a quando non ne imparerete i tempi giusti, fino a quando la saprete alla perfezione…".

"Che diavolo…significa?!".

"Lo saprete al momento debito!".

Rise Stevenov che si concesse un ultimo assalto tentando di tornare alla bocca…

Un tonfo secco e veloce spezzò il silenzio immobile dei respiri dilaniati…

Qualcuno con un calcio aveva sfondato la porta.

"Georgiy…".

Vassiliev entrò bloccandosi in mezzo alla stanza, limitandosi a lanciare un'occhiata feroce al fratello maggiore…

Alle sue spalle Diane e Mimose…

La bambina era impaurita ma si spinse in avanti…

Stevenov allentò la presa mantenendo lo sguardo sulla sua avversaria…

"La vostra integrità la metterete al mio servizio…" – sibilò in modo greve contro di lei.

Oscar s'impietrì mantenendosi immobile.

Lui s'impadronì di nuovo delle spalle scuotendole contro la parete…

"Siamo intesi?" – gridò più forte.

Oscar si scosse e come se le fosse stata strappata la volontà rilasciò le braccia abbassandole lentamente verso i fianchi…

Dio, l'istinto di ribellarsi era così dannatamente ficcato nella testa che i muscoli si mossero, incoscenti e repentini…

Oscar sgusciò velocemente alla destra e con la mano sinistra sfilò il pugnale che l'ufficiale indossava alla cinta.

"Bene…e adesso?" – chiese l'uomo accorgendosi del gesto dell'altra e mantenendo su di lei occhi sorprendentemente freddi.

 _Perché?_

Questo si sarebbe dovuta chiedere Oscar che adesso si ritrovava nella sinistra l'elsa di un pugnale affilato praticamente in grado di trapassare il fianco dell'uomo in un istante…

La lama brillò sollevandosi fino a sfiorare il collo del giovane Dorian Vassiliev che si mantenne immobile continuando a squadrare il fratello, per nulla intimorito, ma terribilmente infastidito.

"Lasciateci andare tutte…" – ebbe il tempo di sibilare lei.

Il respiro corto…

L'istinto di ribellarsi ancora ed ancora, senza sapere nulla…

Oscar era sul giovane, non lo tratteneva, ma sarebbe bastata una lieve flessione della lama per tagliare la gola all'altro.

Eppure gli occhi si sgranarono al movimento che scorse davanti a lei…

La scheggia opaca e rossa a terra…

Una mano che s'allungava a raccoglierla…

Occhi ebbri di follia…

"Lasciatelo…mademoiselle…non voglio fare del male a Mimose…".

La voce netta si sciolse nel silenzio, mentre la mano di Diane correva al viso della piccola immobile, gli occhi sgranati di fronte al gesto della giovane donna, che mai le aveva destinato una simile avversione…

"Diane…".

Fu Vassiliev a parlare per primo.

"Non preoccuparti…Diane…".

Il coltello si mantenne dal viso del giovane…

"Mademoiselle non intende farmi del male…vero?" – continuò Vassiliev che lentamente si sfilò dalla traiettoria della lama che rimase immobile. Il giovane afferrò il polso e poi sfilò leggero sull'elsa. Le dita si aprirono e lui raccolse il pugnale.

Diane era immobile…

"Lascia quel pezzo di vetro…" – continuò Vassiliev con voce calma tenendo gli occhi su Diane.

"Mimose, vieni qui…" – sibilò Oscar.

La bambina fece un passo, Diane rimase immobile, lo sguardo fisso al giovane. L'osservava come stranita, ebbra del proprio gesto disperato, ennesima dimostrazione di quell'amore folle ed assoluto che le avrebbe fatto commettere qualsiasi pazzia, persino uccidere la piccola Mimose…

Stevenov si avvicinò ad Oscar.

"Non provateci mai più…" – sibilò passandosi una mano sulla bocca.

Poi sorrise cinicamente e fece un passo indietro…

"Ogni scelta ha delle conseguenze e voi dovrete accettare quelle del vostro gesto…".

Parole gelide che s'accompagnarono alla stretta con cui l'uomo afferrò e chiuse il braccio di Mimose…

"No…" – balbettò lei – "Non potete…".

Stevenov si tirò la piccola verso di sé mettendole una mano sul collo ed accarezzando il viso. Mimose prese ad osservare Oscar atterrita, come presagendo ciò che l'aspettava come a chiedere che non s'abbattesse su di lei la vendetta che altri avevano sollevato…

"Ve l'ho detto che voi siete libera…ma pagherete le conseguenze di questa libertà…".

"Lasciatela!" – gli gridò.

Il tempo di avvicinarsi di un passo e l'altro sferrò un altro colpo che la prese, in pieno petto, avendo la meglio sulle residue forze e serrando il respiro ed impedendole di restare in piedi.

"Mimose…".

"Georgiy…non ti conviene…" – intervenne il fratello.

"Taci tu!".

"Nostro padre non approverebbe ciò che vorresti fare…".

"Quando voglio una cosa io la prendo…" – sibilò l'altro.

"Lascia la bambina allora…".

Le parole uscirono basse lente.

Vassiliev allungò la mano verso Diane e lei si riebbe.

Il pezzo di vetro cadde a terra e lei si prese le mani nelle mani…

"Dorian…".

Lo sguardo dell'altro era fisso e parlava ed imponeva una richiesta inammissibile.

"No…" – sibilò Oscar a terra – "No…".

"Diane, vieni qui!".

L'ordine ripetuto seccamente e la giovane si mosse.

Vassiliev le prese la mano e la porse a quella del fratello.

"Sapevo che eri stupido, ma non ti sapevo così cinico…" – chiosò Stevenov sfodernado un sorrisetto di compiacimento.

Vassiliev non rispose, stringendo la mano di Diane.

L'altro si mantenne impassibile.

"Vorrà dire che mi presterai lei per questa notte…la tua concubina…" – disse prendendo il viso di Diane tra le mani, tentando di baciarla.

Questo era troppo…

Oscar attese, qualche istante, pensando e sperando che Dorian si muovesse, opponendosi a quel gesto di protervia nei confronti della Diane.

Nulla accadde e nel silenzio si consolidò la certezza che per nessuna delle due, né per Diane, né per Mimose, qualcuno in quella casa avrebbe mai provato un moto di pietà.

Si alzò velocemente lanciandosi contro Stevenov.

Nelle orecchie l'eco della voce di Diane che gridava e chiedeva di restare e nella testa il silenzio terribile seguito all'implorazione.

Non riuscì a raggiungerlo…

Non riuscì più a muoversi…

Vassiliev l'afferrò per un braccio trascinandola indietro mentre Stevenov si trascinava fuori Diane e Mimose correva fuori, piangendo dietro agli altri due…

Percepì il respiro di qualcuno sul viso e le poche parole che le rimasero impresse…

"Come potete permettere una cosa del genere? – chiese lei tentando di riprendere il respiro.

"Questa sera ho concesso a mio fratello di divertirsi in altro modo…non posso fermarlo. E converrete con me che Mimose non sarebbe riuscita a soddisfare le sue esigenze".

Oscar s'impietrì.

"E' necessario scendere a compromessi se si vuole salvare coloro che si amano…e la vostra continua arroganza nel cercare una via d'uscita non fa altro che alimentare l'insofferenza di Georgiy…ve l'ho detto che noi siamo diversi…".

"Non lo siete affatto…" – mormorò lei mantenendo gli occhi fissi alla porta.

"Sì, invece…mi dolgo di questa scelta ma era l'unica che mi consentisse di salvare quella bambina…".

"Avreste potuto affrontare vostro fratello…siete stato abile a Parigi a contrastare quel dannato soldato che voleva fare del male a Diane…e adesso non siete capace di opporvi a…".

"Forse è così, ma solo perché sono in pena per voi…".

Oscar lo squadrò furiosa.

"State solo mentendo…".

"Mio fratello sa cosa è accaduto a Place Dauphine perché lui era là…e se volete sapere con certezza se il vostro amico è ancora vivo non potete opporvi a lui in questo modo…".

Osca si zittì…

"E nemmno posso farlo io…si terrebbe ciò che sa per sé e né io né voi potremmo sapere la verità…".

Il sangue pulsava e la rabbia galleggiava nelle viscere…

L'istinto di sollevarsi e si spalancare quella porta e correre da Diane…

"Persino l'umiltà di chi si crede più umile di Dio diventa arroganza…" – continuò Vassiliev accostandosi al viso.

"Chi ambisce ad accumulare ricchezze, chi sacrifica le regole, chi offende il nome di Dio non è dissimile da chi si arroga il diritto di servirsi del Suo nome per portare giustizia…e chi pensa d'essere più intelligente e più furbo…non è dissimile da chi crede di conoscere della natura e poi tradisce in nome di chissà quali ideali...io non posso fare molto ma voi sì…".

Oscar rimase in silenzio.

"Io non ho le stesse ambizioni di mio padre e di mio fratello…".

"Quali ambizioni…".

"Non ha importanza. Sappiate che forse sarete costretta a cedere ma in questo modo le persone che vi stanno a cuore continueranno a vivere. So che cosa desiderate…basterebbe così poco. Ma se voi faceste una cosa per me…".

Le parole fluirono lente e morbide, insinuandosi nella rabbia e colpendola…

Ed avvolgendo la paura…

"Cosa?".

"Ve l'ho detto…se mio padre e mio fratello scoprissero di non poter più avere ciò che desiderano…".

Lo sguardo si sgranò e i muscoli si contrassero…

Era evidente quale fosse il senso del discorso…

"Ucciderebbero Diane e Mimose…".

"Non è detto…potrei provare a fermarli…ma se voi vi concederese a me…".

"Io…".  
"Avete compreso. Uno scambio equo…io non sono come loro. Io non mi prendo ciò che desidero con la forza. Ma se farete ciò che vi chiedo le due giovani saranno salve…".

"Avete paura…".

Il respiro s'innalzò al tocco sapiente delle dita…

"Io non ho mai forzato nessuno a compiacermi…e non lo farei nemmeno con voi…e poi so quali sono i vostri desideri…ho avuto il piacere d'osservare voi e l'uomo che amate…".

Oscar deglutì…

La mente corse ad André.

Come le venisse letto il pensiero l'altrò s'avvicinò ancora di più e sfiorò la guancia, le labbra dischiuse ad assaggiare il calore pallido, misto alla rabbia…

I muscoli si fecero immobili, nel ricordo della follia che l'aveva guidata verso André, quella notte, dopo esser stati pestati a sangue tutti e due dalla gente di Parigi…

"Voi avete paura di perderlo…avete paura di perdere voi stessa e ciò che vedete in lui di voi stessa…la vostra paura….la ascolto ogni giorno…nel vostro sangue…".

Quel bacio feroce e disperato alla Barrier d'Enfer…

Voluto e preteso per colmare il terrore di perderlo, di perdere André…

Di perdere sé stessa chiusa nelle sue braccia…

Le braccia si ritrovarono avvolte dalle braccia del giovane Dorian Vassiliv.

Le mani aperte sulla schiena si chiusero leggere ad assaggiare la consistenza dei muscoli, scivolando giù ai fianchi e poi chiudendoli per fermarli e saggiare anch'essi…

Il respiro si sollevò, mentre la voce fluiva bassa…

"Non lo perderete…sappiate che ho condiviso la sua stessa stima in voi…".

L'istinto di nuovo s'impose correndo allo sguardo dell'altro…

L'occhiata fu quasi di commiserazione mista alla furia più nera se non fosse stato che Oscar non sapeva ancora se…

 _Dio…_

 _Non so nemmeno se sei vivo…_

Sussurrò quella richiesta, di nuovo, come non avesse nemmeno ascoltato l'assurdità appena sciorinata dall'altro.

Forse lei avrebbe dovuto far sentire la voce, lo sdegno, il disgusto…

"Non so nemmeno se è vivo…vostro fratello ha detto che lui…".

"Non pensate al peggio…so che dentro al cuore voi non immaginate che lui non esista più…perché se così fosse nemmeno il vostro amore avrebbe più ragione d'esistere…".

 _No…-_ si disse Oscar – _Questo amore esiste…è questo che non capite…esso esiste a prescindere da me e da lui…esso esiste ed esisterà sempre…_

Si ascoltava Oscar…

Socchiuse gli occhi, ascoltando le parole, i pensieri della mente…

Ascoltando la debole forzatura che le labbra e la lingua dell'altro…

"E invece mi par d'ascoltarlo l'amore vostro…baderò ai fatti miei, per non peccare con la mia lingua. Porrò un bavaglio alla mia bocca sino a che l'empio mi sta innanzi…me ne starò muto nella sventura, anche se il mio dolore si solleverà…mi si infiamma il cuore nel petto, divampa un fuoco nel mio pensiero…".

Ondeggiare lieve di parole senza senso, all'apparenza, mute, sorde, cieche per annientare la vista e l'udito e la voce…

Ad illudere che una speranza vi fosse seppur racchiusa in mani altrui e respiro diverso ed abbraccio che non fosse il suo…

Il cuore precorse un battito più intenso…

"Il vostro cuore s'è fatto di cera…rammentate?".

Il cuore liquido che non distingue più il volto e il dolore d'averlo perduto e chiede una guida che imprima nella carne la certezza dell'esserci e del resistere ad esso…

"Vi ho conosciuta…nell'odore del vostro sangue…se quel profumo inconfondibile mutasse anche solo d'un battito io lo comprenderei…".

I muscoli s'ammorbidirono e risposero all'improvviso chiudendosi al corpo dell'altro, come se fosse quello dell'altro che racchiudeva il proprio…

Nessun volto, nessuna voce, nessun dolore più a colpire i sensi…

La bocca si schiuse allora e le dita s'irrigidirono a cogliere lo spasmo dei muscoli…

Il corpo si abbassò stendendosi ed accogliendo il debole peso dell'altro, fino a che il respiro si scosse ed amaro e tagliente e morbido il sangue si sollevò dalla gola…

Il respirò si spezzò contraendosi e costringendo i sensi a risvegliarsi dal torpore dell'abbandono, ricacciato nello spasmo della realtà tagliente e severa…

Oscar si ritrasse aggrappandosi alle braccia di Vassiliev e lo sguardo si sgranò verso l'alto alla ricerca di aria per respirare e riguadagnare la propria libertà…

Il giovane sorrise, anche se il respiro era affannato e perso nell'effimera concessione dell'altra.

"Posso scoprire se è questo che vi sta a cuore…ve l'ho già detto…posso saperlo se lui fosse ancora vivo…".

Dannazione…

Concedere un altro appiglio a quell'uomo non l'avrebbe fatta uscire dal baratro…

"Non temete non sono così insensibile da sfruttare il vostro dolore per avervi. Cercherò di scoprirlo…e ve lo riferirò perché credo che abbiate diritto di saperlo. So quanto lo ammiravate…ma sinceramente…mi state mettendo in un bel dilemma…".

Oscar impallidì.

"Forse a questo punto mi converebbe fosse morto…".

Il cinismo dell'altro lacerava la carne…

"Sì, s'intende così avrei un rivale in meno…".

"Devo saperlo…" – sibilò lei e nella voce il timbro artefatto della rassegnazione.

L'indole piegata dall'amore per André.

Saperlo vivo le sarebbe bastato e allora tutto sarebbe potuto accadere.

"Ne convengo…" – disse Vassiliev rialzandosi – "Ne convengo che è bene che voi sappiate la verità…se quell'uomo è vivo, lo sarete anche voi…".

Dio, com'era stato possibile finire nelle mani di una tale intelligenza…

"Voi lo volete vivo…e se così sarà, anche voi vorrete vivere e potrete…".

Il giovane si abbassò avvicinandosi al viso.

"Ebbene tenterò di scoprire anche questo. Mio fratello è molto avaro di dettagli, anche con me, quando si tratta di preservare i propri interessi…".

"Voi…".

"Quello che faccio lo faccio solo per voi…sappiatelo…sarei disposto ad uccidere per voi…rammentatelo…e continuerò ad ascoltarvi…".

 _E ucciderei anche lui se fosse ancora vivo…_

La voce di Dorian Vassiliev si spense nel silenzio che seguì lo schiocco della porta che si chiudeva, alla meno peggio.

Oscar riuscì a sedersi a terra appoggiandosi al letto.

Nella testa più nessun pensiero…

Più nulla…

 _Dio…_

 _Che volevano dire quelle maledette parole?_

Si passò di nuovo la mano sul viso…

Il sangue rosso, chiaro le tinse il dorso della mano, confondendosi con quello che osservò sulla camicia…

Tossì di nuovo…

Si accorse che le doleva il viso, ma il labbro non era rotto…

Stevenov l'aveva colpita, ma era stato abbastanza abile da non lasciare alcun segno.

Era astuto quell'uomo. Lei gli serviva…

Tossì di nuovo e di nuovo e…

Un rivolo di sangue uscì leggero e cremisi dalla bocca…

Le tempie battevano ed il cuore pareva uscirle dal petto e la testa era annebbiata…

Per la prima volta percepì l'alito freddo ed oscuro di un destino irrimediabilmente perduto, forse non ancora di morte, ma molto simile ad esso.

Dorian Vassiliev si ritrovò davanti al camino…

Parole strane gli uscirono dalla bocca mentre il capo ondeggiava e gli occhi fissi alle fiamme che si alzavano dapprima rossastre e poi bianche…

 _Traimi dal fango ch'io non v'affondi…_

Un sorso di liquore scivolò a gremire il respiro…

Nella testa le grida di Diane e poi più nulla…

Lo sguardo era livido e distante.

"Monsieur…".

Il giovane sollevò lo sguardo.

"Che vuoi?".

"Dov'è Mademoiselle Diane?" – chiese Mimose stropicciandosi gli occhi assonnata.

L'altro si alzò dalla sedia.

"Aveva altri impegni questa sera…".

"Oh…io non riesco a dormire…".

L'altro tirò un respiro più fondo e tracannò tutto d'un fiato il liquido ambrato.

"Bene…starò io con te stanotte…".

Mimose non poteva comprendere…

La bambina allungò d'istinto la mano.

Conosceva quel giovane e per lei era naturale ciò che sarebbe accaduto…

Joaquin Desillian tornò dopo diverse ore, tanto che André e Alain pensarono che quello se ne fosse davvero andato per la sua strada, lasciandoli in balia di un paese sconosciuto e di abitudini altrettanto sconosciute.

L'eco dei suoni del porto, misto all'odore acre e pungente della salsedine, si era disperso nelle stradine ordinate e dritte della città dove erano erano arrivati il giorno prima tutti e sei.

"Non sono riuscito a sapere quasi nulla…".

"Vuoi dire che non si sa dove abiti quell'uomo…".

"No…quello…quel tizio…il russo risiede a Palais Mensinkov…poco lontano da qui. Ma è difficile avvicinarsi alla casa. Sembra un presidio militare…e io non ho visto nessuno che fosse come voi mi avete descritto…".

"Devo entrare in quella casa…" – disse André.

Alain fece una smorfia di dissenso.

"Quell'uomo ti avrà visto mille volte…ci metterebbe un istante a riconoscerti…dobbiamo trovare un altro sistema…".

"Beh…intanto…" – li interruppe Joaquin.

Romanov e Voltaire rientrarono in quel momento e si sdravaccarono sul letto con aria rassegnata.

"Ho lasciato il mio lavoro nei Soldati della Guardia per finire a fare il maniscalco!" – sentenziò Voltaire, disgustato per la piega che stava prendendo la sua vita.

Sputò a terra in segno di rabbia.

"A me è andata anche peggio!" – continuò Romanov.

"Dove sei finito?" – gli chiese Alain.

"Joaquin mi aveva detto che forse cercavano un maggiordomo o uno stalliere, vai a capirlo il russo, in una casa dove parlano francese…e mi sono detto che poteva fare al caso mio…io so il francese…".

"Ma…ma i cavalli mica parlano francese!" – ridacchiò Lasalle.

"Idiota…quelli che abitano nell'ambasciata si però. E' l'ambasciata di Francia…e lì magari potremmo avere qualche informazione…".

"E ti hanno preso?".

"No…maledizione…hanno detto che non vado bene. Non conosco l'etichetta! E che se ne fa uno stalliere dell'etichetta?" – blaterò Romanov mimando con le dita i gesti affettati dei servitori e dei lacchè.

"Io posso farlo…" – disse André severo – "Io…".

"Diavolo è vero!" – esclamò Romanov – "Tu sei stato il tirapiedi di quella donna e della sua famiglia di nobili…scommetto che ti assumerebbero all'istante. E chissà che tu non riesca ad avvicinarti all'ambasciatore…".

André si alzò e si disse che per presentarsi in quella casa avrebbe dovuto almeno lavarsi e ripulirsi. Aveva addosso l'odore di giorni e giorni di viaggio, misto alla salsedine del mare ed al marcio della cabina dove erano stati alloggiati, nella stiva della nave, e di certo non avrebbe fatto una buona impressione…

Si ritrovò quella sera stessa a camminare lungo l'argine della Neva, immerso nel tramonto che avvolgeva la città e le sue cupole ed i pennoni disperdendo raggi cerulei sul manto ghiacciato del fiume.

 _Se tu fossi qui…_

 _Dio…_

 _Devo pensare a Diane…_

 _Devo ritrovarla…_

 _Devo capire se anche lei si trova qui…_

L'appiglio era sempre la piccola Mimose…

Quel nome suggestivo ed inconfondibile era l'unica traccia a guidarlo verso il nulla…

36


	31. Indago

_**Indago**_

 _La rosa_

 _non cercava l'aurora:_

 _quasi eterna sul ramo,_

 _cercava un'altra cosa._

 _La rosa_

 _non cercava nè scienza nè ombra:_

 _confine di carne e sogno,_

 _cercava un'altra cosa._

 _La rosa_

 _non cercava la rosa:_

 _immobile nel cielo,_

 _cercava un'altra cosa._

 _F. G. Lorca_

"E' curioso…" – esordì Monsieur Albertville de Rougeror mentre assaporava il nuovo timballo di carne preparato con dovizia di spezie dalla cuoca che però, da buona governante, ci aveva tenuto a confermare al suo padrone che qualche consiglio l'aveva ricevuto dal nuovo servitore che da pochi giorni aveva messo piede nell'ambasciata.

Un uomo distinto, discreto, affascianante, per non dire decisamente bello, da come la cuoca aveva potuto apprezzare dai commenti della servitù femminile della casa, e oltretutto colto, dato che le aveva concesso di conoscere le ultime ricette in voga nella capitale francese, esponendo le preparazioni con dovizia di particolari…

"E' davvero curioso…" – ripetè l'ambasciatore tra sé e sé, mentre alla fine della cena si era seduto sulla sua poltrona preferita davanti al fuoco scoppientante e lo sguardo si era sollevato da dietro gli occhialini piccoli e grigi per posarsi sulla figura dell'uomo che adesso si trovava poco distante da lui e che lui aveva fatto chaiamare per poterlo conoscere.

"Come avete detto che vi chiamate?" – chiese alla fine l'uomo.

"Grandier…monsieur…André Grandier…".

"E venite davvero da Parigi?".

"Certamente monsieur".

"E che accidenti ci siete venuto a fare in un posto simile? Mi hanno detto che avete servito per tanti anni presso una famiglia nobile…non vi sarete per caso messo nei guai per via di qualche fanciulla? Con il vostro aspetto…si potrebbe anche pensare che sia stato questo a farvi lasciare il nostro bel paese…e che vi è successo all'occhio? Dicevo qualche dissapore con un nobile a cui avete portato via il cuore della sua sposa?".

"Monsieur…sono venuto a Saint Petersburg per…perché volevo vedere il mondo. Il mio servizio presso quella famiglia è venuto meno…e così mi sono deciso a cambiare vita…ma devo pur sempre lavorare…" – rispose seccamente André senza perdersi nelle elucubrazioni dell'altro.

"Eh…già…giovanotto…eppure è curioso…".

Di nuovo quell'espressione.

André era sulle spine, da giorni, ormai…

Ossia da quando era riuscito a farsi assumere presso la residenza dell'ambasciatore di Francia a San Pietroburgo, grazie alla più che inevitabile ed invidiabile conoscenza del francese…

Ma soprattutto grazie alla sua perfetta conoscenza dei cerimoniali e dell'etichetta di corte che gli avevano subito aperto la strada per entrare in quella casa a pieno titolo e non certo con la qualifica di semplice stalliere.

Si era presentato la sera stessa in cui l'aveva saputo da Romanov e subito il primo maggiordomo l'aveva squadrato girandogli attorno come avesse dovuto acquistare un cavallo e non un uomo.

Il servitore gli aveva chiesto appunto se sapesse parlare francese e se conosceva i cerimoniali, quelli meno complessi, che orchestravano i ricevimenti presso le famiglie nobili dell'aristocrazia.

E lì André aveva dato sfoggio della sua migliore eloquenza e lì André aveva ringraziato con tutto il cuore sua nonna che, a discapito del suo ruolo di semplice attendente, gli aveva insegnato appunto le regole che imperavano nelle relazioni della buona società, l'etichetta presso le famiglie nobili e lui, dal canto suo, non aveva mai disdegnato di soffermarsi ad osservare i noiosi cerimoniali di corte quando gli era possibile, permettendosi di lanciare solo lo sguardo oltre le colonne delle sale dei ricevimenti che stabilivano per lui un confine insuperabile.

Oltre quelle colonne c'era lei, Oscar, e lui restava con lo sguardo fisso a lei, carpendone i movimenti, e gli sguardi e le espressioni e persino gli sbadigli che non mancavano mai quando i ricevimenti si prolungavano fino a notte fonda.

Certe volte era così stanca e lui avrebbe voluto solo portarsela via e tenerla stretta ed appoggiarla nel letto e …

Dannazione…

Neppure sapeva se lei fosse lì in quella gelida città, ostile e limpida, pulita ma vuota…

Ogni luogo per lui sarebbe stato vuoto, per sempre, se non l'avesse ritrovata.

André era stato accettato e così aveva preso servizio presso la residenza dell'ambasciatore francese a Saint Petersbourg.

Un edificio non tanto grande, posto proprio al centro della città, nel Fabourg de Wafili Oftroff, distante da Palais Meinsinkov che pochi quartieri.

Da quando era arrivato in quella città non aveva fatto altro che passare e ripassare davanti a Palais Meinsinkov sperando di scorgere qualcuno, qualcuno di familiare.

Il cappuccio calato sulla testa e le mani ficcate nelle tasche perché di lui neppure un lembo di pelle si poteva riconoscere…

Il punto era proprio quello.

Lui non doveva essere riconosciuto da nessuno e dentro quella casa non ci poteva entrare…

Se malauguratamente fosse stato riconosciuto da quel russo, il Colonnello Stevenov, sarebbe stata la fine…

Poteva solo indugiare sulla lontana sagoma del palazzo per scorgere un particolare, un appiglio, anche piccolo, che gli restituisse la speranza di non aver riposto male la sua vita in quell'istinto che da sempre lo guidava e che non voleva mettere a tacere proprio adesso.

Ma adesso la sorte pareva essere tornata, seppure di sbieco ed attraversando vie tortuose, dalla sua parte.

Andando e tornando dall'ambasciata André sarebbe comunque passato accanto all'altro edificio e avrebbe controllato se da lì fosse uscito o entrato…

E doveva scoprire se in qualche modo l'ambasciatore avesse conosciuto qualcun altro che fosse arrivato a San Pietroburgo dalla Francia…

E non da molto tempo...

Quella sera Andrè decise di spingersi oltre, tentando di comprendere il senso dell'espressione che l'ambasciatore aveva usato più volte.

"Mi permettete una domanda monsieur?".

"Dite…dite pure giovanotto!".

L'uomo anziano se ne stava raggomitolato nella sua palandrana di lana ed osservava il fuoco mentre André fece un piccolo passo in avanti, protendendosi quasi, con tutto il corpo, perché era tale l'ansia che lo divorava che non aveva più forza per mantenersi calmo.

"Che cosa sarebbe curioso?" – chiese con noncuranza, tentando di addomesticare la voce.

Ecco…

Dopo giorni e giorni di strenua lotta per far sì che il suo corpo non cedesse alla disperazione e con essa alla voglia viscerale di farla finita…

Ecco che lì, in quella stanza calda ed accogliente, le poche parole dell'uomo che aveva appena conosciuto indussero in lui una sorta di gelo misto al fuoco, e di rabbia mista ad euforia, e tutte insieme quelle sensazioni si elevarono…

"Dicevo che è curioso come per tanti anni io abbia abitato questa città conoscendo che pochi francesi che si recavano qui solo per questioni diplomatiche o commerciali e invece in pochi giorni io abbia avuto la fortuna ed il piacere d'incontrare due personaggi oltremodo singolari…".

"Due…monsieur?" – chiese André con un filo di voce.

"Oh…sì…non fraintendetemi…ovviamente uno siete voi…ecco…trovo decisamente coraggioso da parte vostra aver lasciato la Francia per venire in un posto sperduto e piuttosto rozzo come lo è questa città. L'aristocrazia è ancora piuttosto arretrata qui…niente a che vedere con la classe delle nostre famiglie nobili…".

André interruppe l'altro facendosi ancora avanti.

"E l'altro monsieur?".

"Come?",

"Avete detto che avete conosciuto due persone...".

"Oh…si certo…l'altro…ehm…volevo dire l'altra…l'altra è…".

"L'altra?" – Andrè non riuscì più a trattenersi, non aveva più respiro, non aveva più senno, voleva sapere a tutti i costi e…

"Mademoiselle Oscar François de Jarjayes…intendevo lei…la conoscete per caso?".

André ascoltò quel nome ripetendolo a voce bassa, come per imprimerlo sulle labbra e nella testa e nelle viscere e nei muscoli.

"Oscar François de Jarjayes?".

"Sì…certo…oh…non lasciatevi ingannare dal nome. E' una donna in realtà…appunto…Mademoiselle De Jarjayes…e…a pensarci bene…anche lei è arrivata da Parigi…è curioso non trovate?".

André non riuscì più a spiccicare parola.

Allora era lei…

Era davvero lei la donna che era stata vista in compagnia di una bambina, sull'imbarcazione che aveva risalito la Loira…

Era lei che viaggiava al seguito degli ufficiali russi che erano rientrati in patria dalla Francia…

 _Dio…_

Che gl'importava adesso sapere cosa fosse accaduto…

 _Sei viva…_

 _Viva…_

Parola che sciolse il sapore sulle labbra, pronunciata appena a denti stretti e che si espanse con un boato enorme dentro di lui e che lui avrebbe voluto ripetere mille volte e gridare lì…

Avrebbe voluto uscire dalla stanza e correre fuori e gridare il suo nome ed aspettare che lei rispondesse e…

Si morse il labbro per mordere la voce e mantenere la calma ed il sangue freddo, e la lucidità necessaria per non fare passi falsi.

 _Dio…_

 _Che ci fai a San Pietroburgo?_

 _Perché?_

 _Dove sei stata per tutto quel tempo e perché nessuno ha avvertito il Generale Jarjayes che sei viva?_

"Allora?".

André si riebbe: "Come scusate?".

"Dicevo la conoscete per caso?".

André non si scompose.

Respirò a fondo per non tradirsi, per non rivelare l'intenso fremere dei muscoli.

"Temo di no, ma può anche darsi che vedendola io possa ricordare se e quando l'abbia già vista".

André imbrigliò la voce ed i muscoli perché in quel momento il cuore smise quasi di battere e lui avrebbe voluto gridare e…

"Oh…oh…oh…giovanotto! E' davvero strano!" - rise l'uomo lisciandosi i baffi come di consuetudine – "A Parigi era senz'altro conosciuta. Non capita tutti i giorni d'imbattersi in una donna a cui il padre ha deciso di dare un nome maschile…e comunque sono sicuro che se l'aveste già incontrata non ve la sareste dimenticata tanto facilmente! E' probabile che non la conosciate. Vorrà dire che verrete con me al prossimo ricevimento. Sapete…l'aristocrazia russa è molto più rigida e severa dei quella francese ma per assurdo più servitori un nobile possiede e più è consentito ostentarne la presenza ai vari ricevimenti. Da oggi sarete il mio attendente personale…dato che venite da Parigi mi aggiornerete sui pettegolezzi della capitale e badate che io amo i particolari di ogni genere!".

Volute aromatiche scivolarono dalla pipa…

"E adesso si trova a Saint Petersburg?" – chiese André quasi tremando.

"Chi?" – borbottò l'altro che aveva già perso il filo del discorso.

"Quella persona…quella di cui avete fatto il nome".

"Oh...sì…è ospite del confessore del Principe Jurovskj…Arian Tichinov…so che di recente è rientrato dalla Francia e…".

Il corpo dell'anziano si tese fissando le lingue del fuoco.

"Oh…è tutto sempre più curioso a pensarci bene!" – esclamò l'ambasciatore assumendo un'aria perplessa.

André non aveva certezza di chi potesse fidarsi, in quella città.

Doveva mantenere la calma e…

"Con il vostro permesso…io mi ritiro…" – disse mentre faticava a parlare.

L'altro si perse nuovamente nelle sue strambe elucubrazioni, disattendendo il guizzo oscuro che l'aveva per un istante colpito.

Riprese a ridacchiare sfregandosi le mani.

"Vedrete…li faremo crepare tutti d'invidia questi nobilotti arroganti e puzzolenti…vengono dalle steppe e dalle lande ghiacciate…sì…sì…e vedrete come lo capiranno che l'aristocrazia francese è fatta di ben altra stoffa!".

André riuscì a mala pena a chiudersi la porta alle spalle. Il corridoio buio accolse i suoi passi incerti, il cuore che batteva e che probabilmente sarebbe stato udito a miglia di distanza e nella testa mille pensieri, mille congetture, una su tutte…

Come c'era finita Oscar lì a San Pietroburgo? E perché?

Domande irrisolte che bruciavano nella pelle e nell'animo…

André corse come un pazzo attraversando le stradine buie e dritte che lo separavano da Palais Mensinkov…

Si attaccò alle inferriate che chiudevano il cortile e lo vide il palazzo da lontano, a mala pena illuminato, immerso nella nebbia che era calata sulla città.

Lo sguardo annebbiato lo frustò peggio che fosse stato preso a scudisciate…

Maledizione…

Faticava a vedere bene e nella testa l'unico pensiero era…

 _Dio…sei viva…_

 _Perché?_

 _Perché non hai cercato di farmelo sapere?_

 _Perché?_

 _Resto qui…_

 _Non riesco a lasciare queste sbarre..._

 _Non riesco ad immaginare che tu sia là dietro…_

 _Voglio vederti maledizione e voglio parlarti e voglio capire perché…_

La nebbia si mantenne tiepida e compatta sull'edificio avvolgendolo in una spirale di buio.

A poco a poco ogni luce si spense e sopra ogni cosa calò l'oscurità più assoluta, cupa e disperata e André allora iniziò a percorrere il perimetro del cortile per trovare un pertugio, una porta, una breccia che gli consentisse di entrare e di…

Si rese conto che non c'era nessuna breccia, da nessuna parte e quando anche ci fosse stata lui non avrebbe fatto altro che peggiorare la situazione.

C'erano troppi lati oscuri in quella faccenda e lui non si capacitava che Oscar fosse lì mentre a Parigi tutti l'avevano vista scomparire nelle acque limacciose della Senna.

Era arrivata a Saint Petersbourg al seguito del Colonnello Stevenov…

Era chiaro a quel punto che lui c'entrasse qualcosa.

Fece qualche passo indietro, i muscoli fremevano, il cuore batteva, il corpo era pervaso da un istintivo senso di sollievo, sapientemente tenuto a bada dalla lucidità, figlia dell'incertezza e del dubbio che quella storia non fosse così semplice come appariva...

Il ghiaccio sotto i piedi emise scricchiolii strani e André prese a correre di nuovo quasi rischiando di scivolare e di cadere nel buio e nell'assenza, impossibile da accettare adesso che lui la sapeva viva…

Bruciava nel cuore l'assoluto…

Tutto era lì adesso…tutto il suo mondo…

E l'unico occhio capace di luce si ritrovò annebbiato anch'esso dalla nebbia fredda e dalle lacrime e dalla gioia e dalla rabbia di non poter fare nulla, se non gridare per svegliare i suoi compagni di ventura e piantare i pugni sul tavolo e dire loro che Oscar era viva e che era là dentro e che era questo che lui aveva sempre sentito…

Quelli lo guardarono assonnati, strabuzzando gli occhi…

Certo che la vita la cambiava idea…

Che diavolo ci faceva il loro comandante a Saint Petersburg?

Non importava…

Quelle domande erano inutili e senza senso e senza risposta.

"Io devo vederla…" – biascicò senza neppure più guardare gli altri e nella testa l'unico pensiero di riuscire ad entrarci dentro quello stramaledetto palazzo.

Alain si ammutolì.

Avrebbe voluto chiedere ma André lo prevenne…

"Io credo che anche Diane sia viva…lo sento…" – sibilò André di filato.

André non si dimenticava mai di nessuno…

Quello era André.

"Sei un illuso!" – lo gelò Alain – "Non sappiamo niente di questa gente…".

"Alain ti dico che deve essere viva…Oscar è qui e…anche Diane…".

Alain sbattè il pugno sul tavolo.

"Sono solo idiozie. Io non so niente di quella donna…non so perché lei sia qui e perché ti abbia lasciato vivere in quest'angoscia se davvero lei è come dici…onesta e leale…ma so per certo che Diane non lo farebbe mai con me. Dio…quanto vorrei sbagliarmi…quanto vorrei che ci fosse una ragione, una sola ragione per crederti…".

"Devi credermi! Entrerò in quella casa…".

"André non puoi…" – lo interruppe Lasalle – "Ti riconosceranno subito…".

"E dovrai starmene qui? Senza fare niente in attesa che…".

"Quell'uomo ha detto che ti porterà ai ricevimenti che si terranno nei prossimi giorni…devi pazientare solo un po'" – proseguì il soldato con fare deciso.

"Tu non capisci…" – gridò André.

"Capiamo benissimo invece…" – chiosò Alain – "E proprio per questo dobbiamo capire cosa c'è sotto…è tutto troppo assurdo…e se quella donna fosse venuta fin qua per sparire da Parigi?".

"Cosa?".

André non ci aveva proprio pensato a quell'eventualità. No, proprio non ci era arrivato perché non era possibile per lui nemmeno immaginare una simile decisione.

"Oscar…il comandante…non…".

"Allora non hai capito un accidente di quello che ho cercato di spiegarti in tutti questi giorni. Tu non interessi a quella…se continui a girarle intorno diventerai un cane che…".

"Alain smettila!" – replicò André facendosi contro l'altro.

Ora la pazienza era finita, ora era il momento di rivelare tutto quello che lui aveva dentro.

"Oscar non è come tu dici e quando anche così fosse voglio che sia lei a dirmi in faccia che tutta questa storia è stata una sua scelta. E allora io tornerò a Parigi e se Diane è qui la porteremo via…".

L'altro ricambiò lo sguardo furente con uno altrettanto livido.

"Così si parla!" – chiosò Romanov battendo il pugno sulla spalla di André.

Voltaire sputò a terra.

Alain si distolse uscendo e sbattendo la porta…

Solo un giorno trascorse da che André aveva ascoltato nuovamente il sangue tornare a scorrere nelle vene…

Non sarebbe mai riuscito ad attendere oltre…

Non un giorno di più, non un'ora…

Di buon mattino, si fiondò alla residenza dell'ambasciatore ed attese pazientemente che quello si alzasse per parlargli.

Doveva vedere Oscar, doveva sapere…

"Ma certo…giovanotto…se lo desiderate così tanto vi porterò con me. Però quanta fretta!" – esclamò l'anziano dopo che si era rifocillato e adesso se ne stava a fumacchiare una pipa mezza spenta scaldandosi accanto al camino acceso da poco.

"Quando sarà?".

"Mah…anche stasera se proprio ci tenete! Ma come mai v'interessa tanto venire ad un ricevimento?".

"Monsieur…voi siete stato molto onesto e generoso con me…io vorrei servirvi nel migliore dei modi. Non conosco nessuno in questa città e partecipare a questi eventi mi consentirà di comprendere meglio le persone…per essevi di maggior aiuto possibile s'intende. Può essere che questi arisocratici siano interessati a qualche aspetto della vita di Parigi e se del caso io potrei appunto aggiornarvi con notizie più dettagliate…come sapete conosco l'etichetta di corte e non vi farò sfigurare. Saprò stare al mio posto…".

"Oh…siete davvero esemplare giovanotto…davvero esemplare. Ma non abbiate timore…questa gente è alquanto…rozza…e sono sicuro che i vostri modi raffinati non passeranno inosservati…e sarete degno delle conversazioni che intratterremo…".

"Monsieur…magari…ecco…forse…sarebbe il caso che io vi accompagnassi semplicemente…vorrei abituarmi e conoscere i costumi del luogo…non mi sarà difficile ma non vorrei davvero commettere errori…".

"Sta bene" – tagliò corto l'altro – "Non temete! Andate…andate…vi farò recapitare un vestito adatto. Immagino che voi non abbiate portato un grande guardaroba con voi…".

"No…sono desolato…non immaginavo d'incontrare un ospite così generoso come voi…".

"Oh…per carità. Ne vedrete delle belle caro mio…altro che la corte di Versailles…i nobili russi qui non scherzano e quando si tratta di arrivare al potere…sarebbero disposti a fare un patto…".

"Un patto?" – chiese André incuriosito.

"Avec le diable…" – mormorò Monsieur de Rougeror sorridendo sinistramente.

Poi rise…

André rimase stranito dal commento…

Non si perse d'animo.

"E…sapete se ci sarà anche quella persona? Mademoiselle de Jarjayes avete detto?" – balbettò André quasi scivolando sul nome di lei.

"Mademoiselle?" – ripetè l'altro in tono ironico aspirando una corposa tirata dalla pipa – "Eh…mademoiselle…mademoiselle…vorrete dire полковником Oscar François de Jarjayes…Colonnello Oscar François de Jarjayes…".

"Cosa? Colonnello Oscar François de Jarjayes ?".

"Eh…mio caro…ve l'ho detto che questi nobili russi ne sanno una più del diavolo…".

"Ma che intendete dire?".

"Oh…davvero - io non vi ho detto nulla - ma dovete sapere che la nostra cara Imperatrice, la Zarina Caterina II osteggia il trono francese tanto quanto ne ama la cultura. Per lei tutto ciò che è francese s'impone con un'attrazione quasi maniacale…e questo deve averlo compreso bene suo cugino, il Principe Jurovskj che è tornato dalla Francia accompagnato appunto da Mademoiselle De Jarjayes. E pare che appunto mademoiselle – ma io non vi ho detto nulla per carità – avrebbe espresso il desiderio di servire Sua Maestà la Zarina e quindi di poter entrare a far parte delle Guardie Reali, su suggerimento ovviamente del consigliere spirituale del principe, Arian Tichinov. Ci scommetterei la testa che dove c'è la Chiesa c'è anche il diavolo!".

André rimase impietrito da quella ricostruzione…

 _Oscar…_

 _Tu…_

 _Tu davvero hai chiesto di venire in Russia?_

 _Perché?_

 _Dio, perché?_

"Perché? Perché questo a voi sembra strano?" – balbettò impaziente André, roso dal dubbio e dalla dannata sensazione che non poteva essere così, non poteva…

"Non è affatto strano mio caro giovanotto. Tutt'altro…l'altro giorno quando l'ho incontrata avrei voluto chiedere anche a lei che c'era venuta a fare in un simile ghiacciaio – non che Parigi di questa stagione sia più tiepida - però…".

L'uomo si lisciò la barba come immerso in un'immagine recente seppure evanescente.

"Ma poi vedendola vestita nell'uniforme della guardia di Sua Maestà la Zarina mi sono detto che la risposta era tutta lì…era davvero magnifica! Altro che quegli omoni squadrati e puzzolenti che arrivano dalla steppa e non sanno nemmeno la differenza tra un duca e un conte…e dovevate vederla alla parata che si è tenuta in onore della zarina! Impeccabile! Quella donna sarebbe davvero in grado di addestrare come si deve la guardia scelta per proteggere la nostra amata imperatrice…una dea che protegge una dea…".

Rise de Rougeror…

André era senza parole.

Ascoltava quel racconto perso nella visione di una rappresentazione della realtà assurda e senza senso, e sottili e laceranti gli tornarono in mente le parole di Alain.

E se quella fosse stata davvero la scelta di Oscar?

E se lei avesse lasciato Parigi per lasciare la sua vita da cui prima o poi la volontà del padre l'avrebbe strappata…

Possibile che allora ciò che erano stati l'uno per l'altra non contasse più nulla?

André s'immerse in quelle congetture.

A mala pena si riebbe mentre vide l'uomo piegarsi leggermente verso di lui e fargli cenno con la mano di avvicinarsi, alla maniera dei personaggi più pettegoli della corte di Versailles.

"Eh…dovete sapere – ma io non vi ho detto nulla – che forse il ministro spirituale Tichinov ha mire ben più alte per il nostro bel colonnello francese…".

"Mire…più alte?".

"Ma è ovvio. Un personaggio come Mademoiselle De Jarjayes non avrà difficoltà ad essere ammessa alla presenza della zarina e la conquisterà la nostra imperatrice e sono sicuro che quel diavolo d'un Tichinov ha già in mente di chiedere chissà quali cariche per i suoi figli…dannati…bastardi…".

Il tono dell'uomo scartò improvvisamente scivolando nell'imprecazione che proprio non si addiceva alla calma flemmatica ed un poco sostenuta tenuta fino a quel momento.

André non aveva più fiato, non sapeva più come continuare quella conversazione perché erano talmente tante le domande che avrebbe voluto fare.

Pensò che fosse bene non disperdere il filo del discorso e dato che l'anziano ambasciatore aveva parlato di figli, insistette su quel particolare.

"I figli…Tichinov è un religioso?".

La domanda conteneva l'essenza della dissonante realtà.

"Pare che quell'uomo…di spirituale abbia ben poco" – continuò allora de Rougeror – "Voi avete studiato la storia giovanotto?".

André cominciava a perdere la pazienza ma accontentò l'interlocutore dicendo che sì, sì, un poco l'aveva studiata.

Ecco a che gli era servito, a quel punto si maledisse, studiare tutti i nomi dei papi che avevano regnato a Roma…

"Sapete vero chi era Roderic Llançol de Boria?" – chiese l'anziano.

No, no…André non lo sapeva proprio.

Scosse la testa.

"Alessandro VI?" – continuò l'altro con fare saccente.

"Dio…Alessandro VI…il Papa Alessandro VI…" – replicò André illuminandosi.

"Ecco…vedete…e saprete anche chi erano i suoi "figli"? Cesare Borgia e poi Lucrezia e Giovanni e Goffredo…ecco…pare che il nostro Arian Tichinov voglia ripercorrere le gesta di tale pontefice. E che due dei suoi figli adesso risiedano con lui…".

"Due dei suoi figli?".

Il respiro si perse…

"Certo…Georgiy Damien Stevenov…e Dorian Vassiliev. Tichinov non li ha riconosciuti e così hanno preso il cognome dalle madri…diverse ovviamente…ma sono suoi figli. Ci scommetterei la testa…lo sanno tutti ma nessuno ha il coraggio di contestarglielo…quell'uomo è talmente potente a corte ma chiunque provasse ad osteggiarlo…lo ritroverebbero solo la prossima primavera al disgelo della Neva!"

"Georgiy Damien Stevenov…e Dorian Vassiliev sono fratelli?" – chiese André sconvolto.

"Certamente… e si dice addirittura che quel demonio d'un Tichinov ne avrebbe sparso altri di figli per la terra conosciuta da noi miseri esseri umani…e che…".

"Altri figli?".

"Chissà quanti! Però ognuno di loro ha ricevuto una solida educazione…sapete…si dice che conoscano le Sacre Scrittre praticamente a memoria…e poi i poeti greci e i prosatori italiani ed inglesi…e…".

André riconobbe il silenzioso e melodico intercalare udito nella cella della Basse – Gêole…

 _Sembrava di stare a Messa…_

Le parole di sua nonna…

 _Si diceva fosse la voce del demonio…_

"Gesù…" – mormorò piano Monsieur Albertville de Rougeror – "Oh…io non vorrei…".

L'uomo sollevò la testa come fosse stato colpito da un improvviso malore ed il corpo avesse preso a ribellarsi alla costrizione che reca con sé il terrore di vedere la fine della propria vita.

"Non può essere…" – balbettò.

"Che intendete dire…".

"No…niente…niente…sarebbe davvero troppo. Anche per uno come quel…quel demonio…".

La voce dell'anziano si spense e lui s'ammutolì di colpo facendo cenno ad André di andarsene e di cercare la governante per l'abito.

André tentò di non eseguire quella richiesta, titubante e sorpreso dal repentino cambiamento dell'altro.

Pareva che quello avese intuito una realtà sconvolgente, talmente assurda da non avere il coraggio, al contrario di tutte le altre rivelazioni brucianti che aveva sciorinato senza timore, di renderne partecipe la sua nuova conoscenza.

André si fermò sulla porta e voltandosi…

"Perdonate monsieur…non avete risposto alla mia domanda…".

L'ambasciatore non si mosse mantenendosi in silenzio.

"Vi avevo chiesto se questa sera ci sarà anche quella persona…il Colonnello De Jarjayes?".

"Lo spero…giovanotto…a questo punto lo spero davvero!" – disse piano l'anziano tornando al suo mutismo.

"L'ambasciatore ha specificato che se non intendete indossarla non ci saranno problemi…non era certo che vi sareste sentito a vostro agio…".

Il valletto appoggiò il vestito, sapientemente avvolto in un panno scuro, sul tavolo.

Accanto, una scatola dalla foggia rotonda…

L'uomo l'aprì e André scorse una parrucca adagiata dentro, già incipriata e pettinata.

"Certo che non la indosserai quella roba!" – intervenne Romanov – "Un dannatissimo Soldato della Guardia di Parigi non si concia come un cicisbeo di palazzo!".

"Romanov non essere idiota…André deve indossarla!" – intervenne Lasalle.

"E perché mai…".

"Non ti facevo così stupido!" – chiosò l'altro – "Quell'uomo…quel russo…ci ha visto tante volte. Ci conosce… e se ci fosse anche lui al ricevimento? E riconoscesse André? Il nostro piano andrebbe in fumo!".

"Dannato Lasalle, mi sa che questa volta hai ragione…porca put…ma tu guarda questi nobili! Tutti uguali…ma tu ci sei abituato alla parrucca vero André? Quando lavoravi per la famiglia del comandante…".

" _Mai e poi mai!"._

" _Mademoiselle vi prego! L'etichetta di corte prevede che voi indossiate…"._

" _Nanny…no!"._

 _Il viso di Oscar era livido, per quanto lo potesse essere quello d'una ragazzina di quattordici anni._

" _Vi ho già detto che non mi metterò un'accidente di niente in testa…"._

 _André rideva sotto i baffi in un angolo…_

 _Nanny non poteva sfogare l'angoscia per quello strappo all'etichetta e così si avviò a grandi passi verso il nipote._

" _E tu che hai da ridere…sciocco! Non capisci che non è dignitoso presentarsi a corte con i capelli sciolti? L'etichetta ed il buon gusto nel vestire che ci ha lasciato il nostro Sovrano Luigi XIV dove se ne andranno a finire?"._

 _Un sonoro pizzicotto…_

 _André s'era scostato indispettito._

" _Nonna…accidenti! Io cosa centro adesso? Se lei non vuole indossarla…"._

" _Anche tu dovra farlo. Sei l'attendente di mademoiselle…ci mancherebbe che te ne andassi in giro per Versailles con quella chioma raccolta solo in uno stupido nastro!"._

 _E a lui gli era venuto quasi un colpo…_

 _Eh no! Servire Oscar gli stava bene…ma conciarsi come voleva la moda del tempo…_

" _Nonna io solo l'attendente di Oscar…"._

" _Mademoiselle!" – l'aveva rimbrottata l'altra._

" _Mademoiselle…va bene! Ma non credo che sia molto comodo per me girare con quella roba in testa! E se lei finisse nei guai e se qualcuno l'aggredisse? Come pensi che riuscirei a difenderla?"._

 _L'obiezione era sacrosanta e dannatamente corretta…_

" _Cielo..non ci avevo pensato…"._

 _Oscar era rimasta alla finestra._

" _Non indosserò mai quella roba…mio padre non l'ha mai preteso da me e non sarai certo tu ad impormi una simile ridicolaggine…"._

" _Ma mademoiselle…"._

"No…né io…né…sì insomma nemmeno il comandante ha mai indossato nulla del genere e questa idiozia è stata risparmiata anche a me. Lei non avrebbe voluto…".

"Per tutti i barili di rum…volevo ben dire!".

Voltaire sbattè il pugno sul tavolo.

"L'avessi fatto t'avrei cacciato a pedate dai Soldati della Guardia! Se è così quella donna comincia a piacermi…non ce l'avrei vista nemmeno lei con quella specie di gatto incipriato…in testa!".

"Ma…ma…ma adesso è necessario – proseguì Lasalle – "Sarebbe pericoloso se qualcuno lo riconoscesse…".

"Va bene ma io esco…una simile visione sarebbe insopportabile!" – sentenziò Voltaire con una smorfia.

"Io invece resto! Cavolo…André che pare un cicisbeo di palazzo! E chi se lo perde un simile spettacolo! Hai voglia quando lo racconteremo agli altri…" – ridacchiò Romanov piazzandosi a sedere e sollevando i piedi sul tavolo.

"At…att…attento…" – sibilò Lasalle – "Così rischi di sporcare tutto!".

"Idiota!" – gli chiuse la bocca Alain sputando a terra.

"E…e…ll…la…tua cicatrice?" – continuò Lasalle con aria preoccupata.

"Andrò al ricevimento…ma cercherò di starmene in disparte…spero di non incontrare nessuno…".

 _Dio…spero d'incontrare te…_

E sì che un mezzo sorriso proprio non riuscì a nessuno di trattenerlo alla vista del compagno agghindato con un sobrio vestito da cerimonia, indaco scuro, ricamato nei polsini e nel bavero della giacca…

I capelli scuri scomparvero sapientemente nascosti sotto quella specie di gatto spelacchiato, incipriato da togliere il respiro e far starnutire per ore…

"Sei un figurino!" – sentenziò Romanov – "Speriamo che nessuno ti riconosca…dico davvero!"

Entrando nell'edificio che avrebbe ospitato un sontuoso ricevimento dedicato all'aristocrazia russa André sentì il freddo gelargli il sangue.

Lui non avrebbe nemmeno potuto metterci piede in un posto simile, ma l'ambasciatore aveva pensato bene d'intercedere per lui e di presentarlo come un proprio ospite che veniva da Parigi e che avrebbe volentieri allietato la serata con succulenti pettegolezzi dalla capitale francese.

Erano giorni che André attendeva quel momento.

Lo sguardo s'inoltrò nell'anticamera del salone dove gli ospiti avevano preso a conversare e sorseggiare liquori e grappe…

Per scaldare gli animi e i muscoli…

"Monsieur…io resterei in disparte…".

"Ma suvvia! Non siate timido!" – ridacchiò l'ambasciatore – "Questo è uno dei ricevimenti più sfarzosi a cui potevate capitare. Di questa stagione non c'è da far tanto gli schizzinosi! Sapete fa talmente freddo fuori che la gente fatica persino ad arrivarci ai ricevimenti…".

"Io…monsieur…almeno per questa sera…vedrò di non espormi…".

L'ambasciatore fece spallucce…

"Mi raccomando…qualche nobilotto da queste parti conosce il francese quindi se vi capitasse d'intavolare una conversazione dite che siete mio ospite. Lasciate perdere la storia dell'attendente…per stasera…meglio essere prudenti…".

"Io…vi ringrazio…".

"A proposito…questa sera dovrebbe esserci anche uno dei figli del prelato Tichinov…".

André sussultò a quel nome.

"Se volete posso presentarvelo…".

"No…è meglio di no ve l'ho detto…sarà un onore affiancarvi nelle vostre conversazioni quando avrò compreso meglio…sì insomma…".

L'altro aveva già afferrato il secondo calice di liquore. Le gote s'erano irrobustite d'un tenue rosa e il viso s'era illuminato alla vista della folla variopinta e vociante degli ospiti…

"Oh…lo vedo…è laggiù…".

André indietreggiò un poco e poi scomparve alla vista dell'altro con la complicità di merletti e velluti e crinoline che svolazzavano emanando profumi persistenti e preziosi.

Sfavillante si sarebbe detto il ricevimento…

Incuriositi e taglienti gli sguardi che mostravano noncuranza ma che in realtà s'apprestavano a scorgere un guizzo, un gesto, un respiro dell'ospite che aveva accompagnato quella sera il Colonnello Stevenov…

Tutti gli sguardi…

La vita cambia idea…

Davvero…

Dio…

Era tutto come un tempo.

A Versailles…

André precedeva il Comandante della Guardia Reale, controllando che i finimenti del cavallo fossero a posto e che le sentinelle stessero facendo il loro dovere.

Nel tepore dell'estate e nel gelo dell'inverno…

Poi ascoltava i suoi passi, i passi di lei, sulla ghiaia, arrivargli incontro.

Mille volte aveva sentito quei passi…

E mille volte l'aveva scorta mentre, nel freddo della sera, s'infilava i guanti e si aggiustava il colletto dell'uniforme e poi scorgeva un sorriso lieve di complice risolutezza per proseguire la ronda, all'inizio in compagnia, e poi, negli ultimi tempi, sempre più spesso sola…

Mille volte…

Una visione capace di trafiggergli l'anima…

Sempre…

Anche quella volta…

Anche lì, quando, dopo poco, scorrendo con lo sguardo, sforzandosi di distinguere quel volto, quella pelle, quei capelli, in mezzo al caos, alle parole, ai visi di coloro che gli si avvicinavano e avrebbero voluto parlare con lui…

La vide…

La vide lontano da sé…

La vide lontano, lontanissima da sé, eppure lei era lì…

La vide ed era come se l'avesse vista mille volte nella sua vita…

Chiusa nell'uniforme della Guardia Reale di Sua Maestà l'Imperatrice Zarina Caterina II…

La stoffa cremisi, le mostrine lucide, le cordicelle sapientemete appoggiate sul petto, le mani fasciate nei guanti…

Nessuna spada…

Nessuna arma…

Come stabiliva il cerimoniale.

André trattenne il respiro, i muscoli…

Le gambe sarebbero guizzate via, verso di lei, se non fosse stato che lì, accanto a lei c'era quell'uomo, quel russo, lo sguardo apparentemente distaccato ma impercettibilmente appoggiato alla figura di lei.

Un codazzo di nobildonne conversavano lì accanto…

Altri uomini in divisa ridevano…

 _E tu…_

 _Dio…sei proprio tu…_

André rincorse il nome a labbra strette e poi fece per avvicinarsi seppure mantenendosi in mezzo ad altri ospiti per osservare senza essere visto.

La vide allora, sollevare lo sguardo come se anche lei cercasse qualcosa o qualcuno.

Severo e chiuso…

Ebbe paura d'essere riconosciuto…

Mille potevano essere i motivi che l'avevano catapultata lì, a Saint Petersbourg e…

"Colonnello…vi chiedo di lasciare il ricevimento…".

L'altro sibilò che poche parole.

"E' troppo presto…mi rammento che voi non siate amante di tali eventi ma in questo momento siete l'ospite più importante e sarebbe scortese lasciare la festa essendo noi appena arrivati…".

Lo sguardo s'indurì e la voce assunse un tono quasi febbrile, piegato dalla rassegnazione.

"Non potete costringermi…".

"No…no di certo…".

Il corpo dell'ufficiale si avvicinò…

André mantenne l'attenzione sulla scena e scorse la presa, inimmaginabile, al braccio…

Lei s'era lasciata afferrare e mentre Stevenov si avviava verso una porta che dava sul salone, lei lo seguiva…

Docile e rassegnata…

 _Che ti è successo?_

André uscì anche lui, dall'altra porta…

Il corridoio illuminato lo costrinse a restare lontano…

"Potete ritirarvi in quella stanza laggiù…".

Stevenov indicò una porta in fondo al corridoio.

"Vi concedo pochi minuti…non è educato lasciare i nostri ospiti…".

"Va bene…".

Il tono rigido troncò la conversazione.

La porta venne chiusa e Oscar riprese il respiro. Si allargò leggermente il colletto dell'uniforme.

La rassegnata calma implodeva quasi trafiggendo il cuore contratto e teso.

Se fosse stata abbastanza folle e disperata probabilmente avrebbe trovato la forza di lasciare quel posto già da tempo…

La stanza era riscaldata. Il camino acceso era l'unica fonte di luce.

Pochi passi la portarono verso un enorme specchio che rifletteva un'immagine un poco distorta, una sorta di effige ghiacciata che risaltava solo per la colorazione accesa dell'uniforme…

Assorta e distante...

Il cuore unico suono incessante e continuo, mescolato al crepitare del fuoco…

Le tempie che pulsavano di rabbia…

Le parole rassegnate e bisbigliate…

Tutto coprì lo schiocco leggero della porta che si aprì…

 _Troppo poco tempo le aveva lasciato quel dannato russo_ – si disse tra sé.

Lo sguardo si sollevò per ritrovarsi trafitto dall'immagine riflessa nello specchio, non più unica ma duplice…

Cremisi scuro lambito dall'oro infuocato della fiamma…

Indaco anch'esso contornato dal lieve chiarore del camino.

Sopra tutto lo sguardo che intravide e che le parve di riconoscere…

Un gesto lieve e lento e la mano dell'uomo dietro di sé scorse al capo liberando riccioli neri ad incorniciare un viso conosciuto…

Il respiro si fermò di colpo.

Il cuore batteva, sorprendentemente afono…

"Oscar…".

Il suo nome, pronunciato piano e lento, quasi un sacrilegio, se non fosse stato che dalla sua bocca usciva solo quella parola, quel nome, a testimonianza di ciò che la sua mente aveva intuito.

Solo quel nome continuò a ripetere mentre lo sguardo fissava il volto di lei riflesso nello specchio e Oscar continuò ad osservarlo e lo vide e…

Chiunque fosse…

Il respiro su di lei e l'aroma inconfondibile della sua vita…

Accanto a sé…

Con quel sorriso lieve, come mille volte era accaduto nella loro vita…

Accanto a sé….

Vicino a sé….

Se fosse stato davvero lui, allora l'avrebbe riconosciuto tra mille….

Mille volte ancora…

Quel volto, quel corpo, quell'immagine, adesso erano così vicini, anche se così lontani.

Li aveva visti accanto a sé talmente tante volte…

Il battito…

Solo un battito fino a quel momento disperso e adesso tornato improvvisamente a risuonare all'unisono…

"Sei tu…".

Il corpo s'impose incapace di stare lontano…

Impossibile sarebbe stato non toccarla e non abbracciarla e…

Entrambi riconobbero il nervoso e risoluto giro di chiave…

La porta si riaprì.

Oscar mantenne gli occhi fissi allo specchio senza muovere un muscolo…

A labbra strette si permise di sussurrarlo il suo nome…

Solo suo…

"Vi stiamo aspettando…".

La voce fredda del Colonnello Stevenov s'impose.

Il respiro riprese a fatica, mentre il corpo s'inabissava a cogliere il sentore di lui…

"André…".

Gli occhi s'abbassarono e a terra la lieve polvere di cipria colpì i sensi…

La mente può essere crudele alle volte…

Corre il pensiero alla dannata visione d'un volto conosciuto…

Oscar si voltò e in pochi passi fu verso l'uscita mentre il calore della stanza lasciava il posto alla fredda corrente del corridoio.

Monsieur Albertville de Rougeror vide la sua nuova conoscenza tornargli incontro.

Il capo scoperto ed in mano l'assurda parrucca.

L'osservò in volto e l'altro come stranito sibilò solo poche parole.

"Lei è qui…".

L'anziano ambasciatore sgranò lo sguardo e poi corse alla sala ed intravide da lontano il Colonnello della Guardia Reale di Sua Maestà la Zarina, Caterina II.

E poi tornò a quello di André…

Rimase su di lui e poi si avvicinò di nuovo…

André pareva non vederlo nemmeno…

Prese a camminare verso l'ufficiale, superando l'ambasciatore…

André le sarebbe finito accanto e l'avrebbe guardata in faccia per sapere se davvero…

Se davvero lei fosse arrivata fino lì per allontanarsi e per dimenticarlo come pareva essere accaduto dentro quella stanza dove lei nemmeno pareva averlo riconosciuto…

L'ambasciatore l'afferrò per un braccio allora e lo trattenne parandosi di fronte.

"Monsieur…lasciatemi andare…vi prego…".

"No…André…è meglio di no….adesso…adesso mi ricordo di voi…sì…anche di voi…so chi siete…".

"Allora se lo sapete lasciatemi passare…Oscar…devo andare da lei…".

"Credetemi se vi dico che è meglio di no!".

Il tono dell'uomo s'era fatto severo ma sorprendentemente dolce e fermo.

"Voi non capite…" – gridò quasi André tentando di superare l'altro.

"No…siete voi che non capite…quella donna è ospite del Colonnello Stevenov e come vi ho già detto la famiglia di quell'uomo è pericolosa. Non so perché mademoiselle sia arrivata fino in Francia ma se è come penso allora dovete lasciarla andare ed aspettare…".

"Che diavolo state dicendo?" – si schernì André arretrando.

"Venite via…",

André corse con lo sguardo alla direzione in cui aveva visto allontanarsi Oscar.

E vide e comprese…

Riconobbe il Colonnello Stevenov che si era avvicinato a lei e le aveva preso un braccio…

Tirandola a sé.

Di nuovo…

E di nuovo l'altra aveva ceduto, come fosse naturale e scontato…

"Dio…no…vi prego…lasciatemi andare…" – gridò di nuovo André.

"No…così mettereste fine alla vostra vita in un istante…venite via! Quell'uomo vi conosce?" – chiese l'ambasciatore.

Il riferimento era scontato per entrambi.

"Sì…mi ha visto a Parigi…io ero un Soldato della Guardia…e Oscar era il mio comandante…".

"Ora sto cominciando a comprendere…venite via vi dico. Vi spiegherò tutto…".

André dovette per forza restare accanto all'ambasciatore e vide Oscar allontanarsi.

L'aveva avuta così vicina, maledizione…

Era così vicina…

Era viva…

"Dio…era così vicina…".

André era fuori di sé mentre biascicava quei dannati particolari.

Gli altri erano impietriti da quel racconto così assurdo.

"Le hai parlato? Ti ha detto qualcosa di Diane ?" – chiese allora Alain, con il respiro sospeso.

"Non le ho detto che poche parole…sembrava…Dio…sembrava che avesse paura…".

"Paura? Quella donna?" – biascicò Romanov – "Ma non dire stupidaggini…quella…".

"E' così…vi dico che Oscar…lei aveva paura…io credo che non mi abbia nemmeno riconosciuto…".

Alain battè il pugno sul tavolo.

"Al diavolo! Come sarebbe a dire che non ti ha riconosciuto? Resta il fatto che lei è viva e io ancora non so nulla di Diane! Maledizione!" – gridò tirando un calcio alla sedia che volò via e si schiantò contro il muro.

"Alain…io andrò in quella casa…".

Le parole morirono lì, sormontate dal tocco alla porta.

Qualcuno chiedeva di entrare.

Gerard andò ad aprire.

"Cerco…Monsieur Grandier…".

Un ragazzetto dall'aria infreddolita scrutò i presenti con occhio vigile, attendendo di conoscere il suo interlocutore.

André si alzò.

"Siete voi?".

Anche Voltaire e Romanov si alzarono e la mano corse alla pistola che ciascuno portava rigorosamente nascosta sotto la giacca.

"Sono io…" – rispose André.

"Ho un messaggio da parte di monsieur…l'ambasciatore…".

André si scosse…

"Vi chiede di recarvi alla sua residenza…e…se non siete solo di portare chi è con voi…buonanotte…".

Il giovane girò i tacchi e scomparve nel buio della notte.

"Tutti?" – chiese Lasalle tornando a guardare André – "Ma come fa a sapere che noi…".

"Quell'uomo sa chi sono. Era un conoscente del Generale Jarjayes e aveva incontrato Oscar, il comandante, quando era Comandante delle Guardie Reali a Vresailles. Io non mi ricordo di lui ma lui ha detto che si ricorda di me…".

"E vuole che tu vada a casa sua? A quest'ora?".

"Devo fidarmi per forza. E' l'unico in grado di aiutarmi…".

"Domani andrò a Palais Mensinkov…".

La voce greve di Monsieur Albertville de Rougeror risuonò nella stanza calda e ombreggiata dalle lingue di fuoco che gemevano nel camino.

"E' accaduto qualcosa?" – chiese André sulle spine.

I cinque Soldati della Guardia e lo spagnolo loro compagno di ventura erano tutti in piedi, nella sala a chiedersi se potevano fidarsi o no…

"Perché siete a Saint Petersbourg? Non può essere solo una coincidenza…" – esordì l'anziano ambasciatore sollevando lo sguardo su André e gli altri.

André si disse che non poteva perdere altro tempo.

"Sono venuto a Saint Petersbourg per trovare alcune persone…".

"Chi?".

"Il mio comandante…".

André doveva fidarsi…

"Mademoiselle Oscar François de Jarjayes?".

"Sì".

"Perché? Il Colonnello Stevenov ha detto che mademoiselle ha chiesto di servire Sua Maestà la Zarina…voi…".

"Noi non ne siamo certi ambasciatore…Oscar…Dio…Oscar è scomparsa nella Senna, più di un mese fa ormai. E nessuno a Parigi sapeva più nulla di lei…ma il corpo…il corpo non era mai stato trovato. E poi…dannazione…che cosa sapete voi di questa storia? Oscar non potrebbe aver mai scelto di venire qui in Russia senza…".

"Senza rivelarlo a qualcuno?".

Pareva che l'ambasciatore stesse recitando una sorta di copione teatrale, già scritto e già conosciuto…

"Che cosa sapete?".

André gli si fece contro…

"Non molto…ma a questo punto e stando a ciò che mi dite…mademoiselle…temo che lei non sia venuta qui di sua volontà…".

"E' questo che può essere accaduto…".

André indietreggiò.

"Ci devo entrare in quella casa…devo sapere…".

"No…sarebbe troppo pericoloso…" – sibilò l'ambasciatore severo – "Io non so cosa stia accadendo. Ma conoscendo il prelato Tichinov e i suoi figli…sicuramente Tichinov ha in mente qualcosa e non credo che sia solo per fare una buona figura davanti alla zarina che è tornato in Russia con Mademoiselle De Jarjayes…è probabile che abbia in mente altro…".

"Monsieur…vi prego…dobbiamo ritrovare anche un'altra persona…" – continuò André – "Una giovane che è scomparsa da Parigi poco prima che Stevenov ed il fratello lasciassero la capitale. Si chiama Diane ed è la sorella minore di quest'uomo…".

De Rougeror alzò lo sguardo che si posò sulla figura di Alain, comunicando uno strano senso di smarrimento e di angoscia, come se ogni nuova notizia che si aggiungeva alle altre non facesse che ingigantire il già intricato groviglio di cui l'anziano ambasciatore non riusciva a recuperare il filo.

"Vostra sorella?".

Alain si fece avanti.

"André sostiene che potrebbe essere stata portata via da queste persone…io non so cosa pensare…ma non mi restano molte speranze se non di poter parlare con…con quella donna…".

"Oh, vedo che sono in molti ad avere questo desiderio…allora è deciso. Andrò io…saprò cosa chiedere e come chiederlo e…".

"E una bambina…" – lo interruppe di nuovo André.

"Che? Una bambina?".

"Mimose…anche lei…anche lei era sparita…".

"Che Dio ci aiuti!" – esclamò l'anziano – "E' peggio di quel che pensavo…".

"Sentite…buon'uomo!" – gridò Alain spazientito – "Io vi sono grato di quello che state facendo, ma tutti questi misteri mi stanno venendo a noia. Se aveste la compiacenza di essere più chiaro e dirci cosa pensate stia accadendo…forse farebbe comodo anche a noi!".

Alain sbattè di nuovo il pugno sul tavolo e l'anziano sussultò spaventato.

"Ecco…io…non fraintendetemi…ma se…se vi dicessi ciò che penso…temo che voi e…André…non attendereste un istante e andreste in quella casa e…che Dio ci aiuti!".

"Di nuovo?" - esplose Alain facendosi contro l'altro – "Allora non ci siamo capiti maledizione! Lasciamo fuori Dio da queste faccende! E diteci che diavolo sta accadendo?".

"Quell'uomo è pericoloso…quell'uomo e i suoi figli…maledizione…dovevo comprenderlo. Ma adesso non posso dirvi nulla. Se davvero le persone che dite essere scomparse sono dentro quella casa, allora lo scoprirò e a quel punto vi dirò cosa penso…ma adesso no!".

"Ambasciatore De Rougeror…quale onore…".

Il volto di Arian Tichinov rimase impassibile alla vista dell'altro che avanzava con fare tranquillo nella stanza degli ospiti, dopo aver annunciato la sua visita…

Un tempismo sorprendente, seppure la ragione era conoscere un pò meglio il nuovo Colonnello della Guardia Reale.

"Sono io che devo ringraziarvi…eccellenza…per aver soddisfatto alla mia curiosità. Al ricevimento non ho avuto modo di conversare con tranquillità con la nostra nuova ospite…so che viene da Parigi e…sapete…non sono riuscito a resistere e allora mi sono detto che potevo provare ad abusare della vostra cortesia…".

Il prelato non rispose e fece un cenno al domestico di mandare a chiamare…

De Rougeror rimase in piedi.

"Come è stato il viaggio in Francia?" – chiese tanto per riempire il silenzio che aleggiava nella stanza.

"Molto interessante…la corte francese è estremamente ricca di sorprese…non avrei mai immaginato di conoscere un personaggio così interessante come la nostra nuova ospite…".

"Davvero?" – chiese l'ambasciatore fingendosi sorpreso.

"Trovo strano il vostro interessamento…" – rispose Tichinov avvicinadosi all'altro e lo sguardo freddo si espanse come un veleno sulla figura del vecchio – "Non siete stato proprio voi a dirmi che i francesi sono alquanto insoliti e che qualcuno si era azzardato persino a crescere ed educare una figlia femmina come un maschio per mantenere il proprio prestigio, soprattutto quello di un casato che vanta trascorsi militari di riguardo?".

La domanda di Tichinov ebbe il potere di trafiggere l'ambasciatore francese.

Dio, era stato proprio lui a riferire quella circostanza, una sera, ad un ricevimento…

Erano passati mesi e lui neppure ci pensava più…

Allora nulla pareva più assurgere a mera coincidenza.

Oltretutto visto con chi aveva a che fare.

De Rougeror tentò di addomesticare la propria ansia. L'altro era persona molto colta e capace di scovare le innate contraddizioni che regolavano la natura umana…

La porta si aprì e Monsieur de Rougeror si voltò.

Lo sguardo si posò su…

"Mademoiselle…Mademoiselle de Jarjayes…" – disse piano tentando di correre allo sguardo di Oscar che adesso era entrata in silenzio, il volto scuro e gli occhi un poco sfuggenti.

 _Che vi è successo?_

 _Maledizione che vi è accaduto?_

L'anziano si avvicinò interrogandola con gli occhi e ben sapendo che lo sguardo del russo era su di loro.

Le prese la mano, come si conveniva ad una nobile e tenendola piano la sfiorò con le labbra inchinandosi leggermente.

Oscar rimase sorpresa sulle prime da quel gesto che nessuno a sua memoria si era mai permesso di fare.

Le labbra si schiusero ma nessun suono uscì fuori, come se lei fosse lì solo per caso, solo per dovere.

Nella testa il volto di André…

Riflesso nello specchio, poco dietro di lei…

La mente incessantemente martellata dal dubbio che tutto fosse stato un sogno…

Il timore che non fosse lui…

Ed il timore che lo fosse davvero.

La conversazione si snodò a raccogliere anfratti ed aneddoti di Saint Petersbourg…

L'ambasciatore compose con pragmatica calma un quadro affascinante della città e dei suoi abitanti, illustrando la storia, i costumi…

Tutto avvolto dall'immancabile freddo che stringeva come in una morsa il respiro e i gesti degli abitanti come dei cortigiani.

Lo sguardo severo del prelato era rivolto altrove, ma era evidente che l'attenzione era rivolta agli ospiti.

De Rougeror espose il suo amore per l'arte, la pittura, la scultura, entusiasta di condividere quella passione con Sua Maestà la Zarina…

"Mademoiselle dite…mi chiedevo se aveste già avuto il piacere d'osservare l'astro della notte riflettersi nelle acque della Neva? Uno spettacolo imperdibile…" – chiese l'ambasciatore piano.

Oscar s'impietrì a quella domanda…

Apparentemente senza senso, si volse verso l'anziano ambasciatore che l'osservava con una calma disarmante.

"Artemide…avete detto?" – replicò lei volutamente adattando il termine al dubbio che adesso aveva preso a scorrere nelle vene.

L'immagine di André…

Forse quella non era stata solo l'abbaglio della coscienza che mordeva…

"Oui mademoiselle…la Seine Riviere è meravigliosa sotto il chiarore di Mademoiselle Artemide…ma la dea risplende anche qui…vero?".

"Sì..." - disse Oscar piano…

Artemide, la dea della Luna e della caccia…

Diana…

"Sì…risplende anche qui" – ripetè più decisa.

L'accenno si espanse illuminando la via.

Quell'uomo le aveva chiesto se Diane era lì…

E lei aveva risposto che…

L'occhiata dell'anziano le fece comprendere che poteva fidarsi.

Si disse che doveva tentare il tutto per tutto.

S'animò feroce l'istinto di rischiare…

"Si sposerà presto…" – mormorò piano alludendo a fatti che parevano noti e conosciuti da tutti

"Si sposerà?" – chiese l'altro sorpreso.

"Sì…ha seguito il suo fidanzato fino qui…".

"Oh…sì…".

L'uomo prese a balbettare asciugandosi la fronte – "E quando?".

Oscar si zittì…

Doveva sapere se…

"Credo nei prossimi mesi…all'arrivo della primavera…".

Oscar osservò l'altro di rimando.

E l'uomo la prevenne…

"Oh…sì…certo…mi piacerebbe farle un dono…magari dei fiori…sapete quali gradirebbe?" – chiese l'uomo iniziando a sudare freddo.

"Mimose…" – rispose lei e l'altro fece quasi un salto sulla sedia.

"Mimose? Mòse?" – replicò l'anziano con un sibilo.

Nessuna parola riuscì nell'immeditezza ad uscire dalla gola.

Oscar comprese che quell'uomo sapeva molte cose e che forse lui aveva conosciuto chi avrebbe potuto riferirgli di quei particolari…

Mòse…

In pochi conoscevano quel soprannome.

"Fiori molto singolari…allegri…una scelta deliziosa…ne convengo con voi" – continuò l'uomo abbassando lo sguardo.

"Anche lei…anche lei sta bene…" – balbettò Oscar distogliendo lo sguardo.

La voce s'incrinò leggera e dolente.

L'altro la scrutò meglio e intravide il viso sbiancare e lo sguardo diventare lucido, quasi febbrile.

Si staccò allontanandosi quel tanto che bastava per non destare il sospetto di una conversazione troppo fitta ed assolutamente anomala per le circostanze in cui si trovavano.

"Allora vostro padre sta bene?" – chiese poi dopo essersi seduto di nuovo.

Oscar questa volta rispose in maniera più disinvolta: "Credo di si…".

"Vi avrà dato la sua benedizione…per lasciare Parigi…".

Tichinov s'irrigidì a quella domanda.

Il vecchio ambasciatore si stava spingendo troppo oltre ma d'altra parte il russo sapeva che l'altro era ormai anziano e aveva poco da perdere nel caso in cui si fosse avventurato per comprendere cosa ci fosse dietro un piano che a poco a poco si stava rivelando agli occhi dei più attenti.

Era pure personaggio arguto ed intelligente…

Forse aveva fiutato qualcosa ed era bene che quella conversazione non procedesse in altre direzioni che quelle consentite dal rispetto dei doveri di cortesia verso l'ospite.

"Gradireste visitare il nostro giardino d'inverno?" – intervenne Tichinov tornando accanto agli altri due.

L'impeto severo…

Il tono non ammise rifiuti ne tentennamenti e l'ambasciatore fu costretto ad accettare perché aveva compreso di non potersi spingere oltre.

Si alzò anche lui invitando Oscar a seguirli, ma il russo prevenne la risposta…

"Mademoiselle deve riprendersi dalle fatiche di un viaggio decisamente pesante e come mia ospite ho il dovere di insistere perché si ritiri e riposi. L'aspetta un compito impegnativo e non vorrei che avesse ricadute…".

Oscar non disse una parola per contestare quella ricostruzione.

Una reazione inaspettata che l'anziano prese per buona.

Non conosceva abbastanza Oscar François de Jarjayes per intuire che nelle vene di lei adesso il sangue aveva preso a ribollire dalla rabbia e che lei avrebbe volentieri usato la scheggia di vetro che alloggiava sicura nella tasca dei calzoni e che stranamente Stevenov le aveva lasciato, durante l'ultima collutazione.

L'avrebbe usato contro Tichinov per ammazzarlo, lì, all'istante e poi correre a prendere Diane e Mimose e uscire da quella casa e…

Non poteva reagire…

Non poteva…

Diane non l'avrebbe mai seguita. Neppure dopo quello che era accaduto la sera prima, dopo che Stevenov con il consenso di Dorian l'aveva presa e doveva averla…

Dio…

Un senso di smarrita devastazione s'impadronì dei sensi e dei muscoli.

Oscar trattenne a stento un grido di rabbia e di disgusto di fronte a quello scenario.

"Onorata di avervi conosciuto…" – si limitò a concludere ricambiando l'attenzione dell'ambasciatore.

"Mademoiselle…l'onore stato tutto mio…".

L'ambasciatore esitò.

Aveva ricevuto informazioni preziose, ma la mente tornò allo sguardo dei cinque Soldati della Guardia che aveva conosciuto.

Uno in particolare, quello di André era lì, davanti a sé a raccontargli che quelle poche informazioni non sarebbero bastate.

Quelli prima o poi avrebbero tentato di entrare a Palace meinsinkov e allora sarebbe stata la fine.

Un guizzo della mente indusse un tentativo disperato.

"Se la vostra salute ve lo permette potremmo fare una passeggiata a cavallo…domani magari…".

De Rougeror piantò gli occhi alla figura scura del prelato.

Sfidò l'altro su un terreno insidioso e subdolo…

De Rougeror decise di rischiare: una proposta usuale per un ospite straniero, francese per di più, che veniva appunto dall'ambasciatore del re in Russia…

Impossibile da rifiutare laddove non ci fosse stato altro dietro quella permanenza…

"Ovviamente se sua eccellenza il prelato Tichinov me lo consentirà…".

Tichinov squadrò l'altro.

Una negazione sarebbe stata scortese ed oltretutto avrebbe destato sospetti…

L'uomo accennò ad un consenso senza fiatare.

De Rougeror ricambiò senza altre parole, limitandosi a guardare nuovamente Oscar.

Lei non rispose.

Rimase nella stanza lasciando che gli altri uscissero.

Era sola adesso e le mani tremarono un poco mentre le dita si strinsero come a trattenere quel pensiero sfuggente e terribile che non poteva non ascoltare…

Il volto di André dietro di sé…

L'ambasciatore aveva accennato all'unico filo che la legava a lui…

Diane e Mimose…

Poche parole.

"André…ti prego…stai attento…non sai di cosa sono capaci queste persone…".

Oscar si ritrovò immersa nel sentore di quel lieve pensiero, respiro disperso nel gelo che filtrava dalle finestre ampie…

Il cuore teso, la mente dispersa nel mare di ricordi e di luci che a poco a poco prendevano a riscaldare una coltre buia e desolatamente vuota.

Una strada che arrivava a lei da molto lontano, molto più di quanto potesse immaginare.

Una sorta di calore sommerso inondò il ventre sollevandola e poi lasciandola ricadere giù, e lei avrebbe voluto afferrarlo quel dolore intenso e pungente, impossibile da ammansire e da acquietare.

Tutto era dannatamente incombente e scuro…

Ma c'era altro che correva nella mente…

Sé stessa nelle sue braccia…

Sé stessa nella sua rabbia, nell'impossibile dannazione di un amore non ricambiato…

Non voleva, Oscar non voleva che l'incombenza di quella storia la distogliesse da ciò che era, da ciò che si era preposta di essere.

Avrebbe tirato fuori Diane e Mimose da quella strada mortale.

Le avrebbe riportate a casa…

E poi, lei…

Lei sarebbe tornata alla sua vita di un tempo…

Non avrebbe concesso nulla a sé stessa.

Nulla che non fosse…

 _Ti voglio bene…_

Sussurrato piano, a labbra strette, di nuovo, per paura di ascoltare ciò che esso recava con sé, la sensazione di non appartenere più a se stessa ma di essere di un altro, altro da se, e di non poter più esistere lontano da quell'altro da se.

 _Ti amo…_

Le labbra si morsero, dolenti e beffarde, perché su di loro pungeva l'eco di quel bacio di rabbia e di disperazione che l'aveva presa.

Era lì, il suo amore, su quelle labbra rosse e morbide…

Guardò fuori dalla finestra.

Aveva ripreso a nevicare…fitto…

57


	32. Per fumum

_**Per fumum**_

 _Ma, quando niente sussiste d'un passato antico, dopo la morte degli esseri,_

 _dopo la distruzione delle cose, soli, più tenui ma più vividi, più immateriali, più persistenti,_

 _più fedeli, l'odore e il sapore, lungo tempo ancora perdurano, come anime, a ricordare, ad attendere, a sperare, sopra la rovina di tutto il resto, portando sulla loro stilla quasi impalpabile, senza vacillare,_

 _l'immenso edificio del ricordo._

 _(Marcel Proust)_

"Vostra sorella è viva…".

Alain era in piedi nella stanza e osservava l'uomo anziano e non sapeva più cosa pensare, se ridere o piangere, se correre fuori e nelle mani si sarebbe ritrovato tanta forza da buttare giù il cancello che racchiudeva Palais Meinsinkov, quel maledetto edificio.

O restare fermo lì, con Voltaire che gli appioppava una sonora pacca sulla spalla e Romanov che si metteva a ballare pestando i piedi come un orso ubriaco.

André si lasciò cadere sulla sedia, stravolto, come se un peso enorme gli si fosse sollevato dal cuore, e adesso la tensione dei muscoli potesse finalmente dedicarsi tutta e senz'appello a capire come diavolo c'erano finite Oscar e Diane lì a Saint Petersbourg e soprattutto a capire come fare per farle uscire da quella casa.

La risposta alla prima domanda era la chiave di tutto…

Perché se davvero come pensava Alain, Oscar ci fosse venuta di sua iniziativa in Russia…

André non riusciva proprio ad immaginare un simile scenario.

Perché Oscar avrebbe lasciato Parigi?

Per sfuggire al matrimonio che suo padre voleva imporle?

Perché non poteva più sostenere il peso della vita che conduceva laggiù?

Ed aveva finito per rivivere le stesse scelte e le stesse situazioni che aveva lasciato?

"Anche quella bambina…Mimose avete detto che si chiama? Anche lei è viva…".

"Anche lei…Mimose…ma dove si trovano?".

"Non lo so…ma la nostra conversazione non è scesa nei particolari…".

"Ma siete riuscito a parlare con Oscar?".

"No…ho scambiato che poche parole…il prelato è rimasto a poca distanza da noi…e lei…io…mi è sembrata ….impaurita…".

"Anche voi!" – esclamò Voltaire – "Anche voi dite che quella donna aveva paura? E di cosa?".

"Non lo so…ma non mi sembrava tranquilla…era pallida…sembrava stanca…".

"Quindi non vi ha detto altro?" – chiese Alain.

"No…mi spiace…Tichinov è sempre rimasto con noi. Sono sicuro che se riuscissi ad incontrarla da sola forse riuscirei a farmi dire qualcosa di più. Ma ve lo ripeto non credo che lei sia qui a Saint Petersbourg per un caso…a meno che non ci sia voluta venire lei…" - azzardò l'uomo lanciando un'occhiata severa ad André.

Lui si alzò e battè un pugno sul tavolo…

"Lei non avrebbe mai fatto una simile idiozia…non…non…".

"Non senza dirtelo?" – chiese ironico Alain.

"Alain te lo ripeto…deve esserci un'altra spiegazione…e se lei davvero ci fosse venuta di sua volontà…te l'ho già detto. Me lo dovrà dire in faccia! E se non vorrà più tornare a Parigi, sarò io ad andarmene…".

"E Diane?" – chiese Alain.

"Mademoiselle Oscar ha detto che è venuta in Russia con il suo fidanzato e che si sposeranno presto…" – mormorò l'ambasciatore a denti stretti e dato che aveva iniziato a conoscere il carattere sanguigno di Alain, abbassò leggermente la testa in attesa d'essere investito dalle invettive dell'uomo che pure non tardarono ad arrivare.

"Il suo cosa? Il suo…fidanzato? Che diavolo stai dicendo vecchio? Diane…non aveva un fidanzato…me lo avrebbe detto. Non può essere vero! Vi sarete sbagliato…e poi se fosse stato vero non se ne sarebbe andata così…senza dirmi niente…non è da lei!" – ribattè Alain sempre più confuso e arrabbiato.

Squadrò André lanciandogli un'occhiata feroce.

Il discorso finiva sempre lì…

Alain non ci poteva credere che quella realtà fosse frutto d'una decisione della sorella…

Implicitamente la voce tremava, ma la responsabilità doveva essere di altri…

"Quella donna…" – sibilò stringendo i pugni.

"Alain…" – l'interruppe André – "Nemmeno tu riesci a pensare che Diane possa essersene andata senza dirti una parola…deve esserci dell'altro…non può essere tutto così semplice…ma non puoi pensare che sia stato per colpa di Oscar…deve…esserci dell'altro…".

 _Dell'altro…_

"Dobbiamo trovare il modo d'incontrale…" – continuò Alain.

"Monsieur…devo vederla…come posso fare per entrare in quella casa?" – gli fece eco André.

"Non sarà facile".

"Quella casa avrà un'entrata non controllata…".

"L'ultima volta Tichinov mi ha portato a visitare il loro giardino d'inverno. Davvero splendido…e talmente grande che ci si potrebbe perdere dentro…".

"Allora la incontrerò lì…dovete portarla lì…".

"Non sarà facile…ve l'ho detto. Tichinov le sta sempre dietro…forse…forse se invece lei uscisse…".

"Dite ad un altro ricevimento?".

"Non proprio…il prossimo ci sarà solo tra due settimane…credo che a quello parteciperà il Colonnello Stevenov…e allora sarà lui a non toglierle gli occhi di dosso. Ma almeno sono riuscito a strappare al prelato Tichinov il consenso a far visitare Saint Petersbourg a mademoiselle e potrei essere io a chiedere che lei mi faccia visita nella mia casa. Per cercare di far apparire tutto molto spontaneo andrò a prenderla io e durante il tragitto potrebbe essere più facile parlarle…".

"Sareste in grado di farlo?".

"Domani invierò un invito ufficiale…siamo francesi tutti e due e credo che Tichinov non sospetterà nulla. E all'ultimo momento manderò un messaggero dicendo che sarò lieto di accompagnare mademoiselle a visitare appunto Saint Petersbourg per una passeggiata a cavallo…poi però dovrete pensarci voi a…".

"Non dubitate!" – esclamò André – "Al resto penseremo noi. Voi diteci quale percorso intenderete fare e io sarò là ad aspettarla…".

"Oh allora è presto detto! Per certi aspetti questa città è speculare a Parigi se non fosse per i suoi stramaledetti canali che la fanno assomigliare più a Venezia che non ad una città di terra ferma…ecco direi che il mercato del porto potrebbe essere il luogo ideale. Fabourg Wafili Oftroff potrebbe fare al caso nostro…c'è una tale confusione di giorno che…".

"…che sarebbe un gioco da ragazzi distogliere l'attenzione dei tirapiedi di Stevenov e prendere Oscar e…" – intervenne André.

"Ehi giovanotto…come sarebbe a dire prendere?!" – esclamò l'ambasciatore che cominciava a sudare e a scorgere il labile confine del baratro oscuro verso cui stava scivolando la questione – "Non sappiamo se mademoiselle è qui per sua volontà. Non possiamo mica rapirla sotto il naso di Stevenov!".

"Eh…eh…buon uomo…" – intervenne Romanov – "Il damerino qui ci vorrebbe fare altro che rapirla!".

"Romanov…non mi sembra il caso!" – digrignò André e nello sguardo il pensiero folle di riaverla davanti a sé.

Perché lui doveva vederla doveva parlarle e soprattutto doveva tornare a toccarla, con le dita, con lo sguardo, con il respiro, con ogni senso, per sapere che lei era la stessa Oscar di sempre, quella che aveva lasciato a Parigi, quella che si era chinata su di lui, quella notte, alla Barrier d'Enfer e lo aveva baciato, come fosse l'ultima cosa che avesse voluto fare, e André non poteva credere che un simile gesto precedesse quella specie di fuga misteriosa.

Se quello era un bacio d'addio allora Oscar avrebbe dovuto dirglielo in faccia perché…

Perché dopo mesi di sensi di colpa per averla lui per primo baciata e presa e quasi…

 _Dio…_

André si prese la testa fra le mani, nel buio della stanza, nell'oscuro ricordo di quella notte…

Avrebbe potuto fare di lei qualsiasi cosa e adesso il corpo di lei, il suo respiro corto, gli occhi sbarrati increduli vitrei di rabbia e di paura tornavano a riemergere dalla memoria come fantasmi impossibili da domare.

 _E se fosse stato per causa mia?_

 _E se tu avessi deciso di lasciare la Francia per non vedere più me?_

 _Per quello che ti ho fatto?_

Troppe congetture, troppi dubbi…

 _Lo voglio sapere da te, maledizione…_

 _Tu sola dovrai dirmi perché…_

La folla che animava il mercato di Saint Petersbourg davvero avrebbe potuto essere scambiata per quella di Les Halles, nel marasma delle grida dei commercianti che si sbracciavano per attirare l'attenzione della clientela…

Nei pressi dei banchetti, su cui strabordavano frutta, pesce, carne, e ogni altro tipo di mercanzia, e di cui non si sarebbe potuto di certo garantire per pulizia e genuinità, camminavano su e giù i venditori lisciandosi gli occhi alla vista di giovani cameriere o signorotti che sapevano di denaro facile.

E poi domestici e cuoche in cerca della merce migliore, la più prelibata e magari la più esotica, trasportata dalle carovane che giungevano dalle regioni più remote, oppure dalle navi che solcavano il Mare del Nord.

In sottofondo il vociare dai timbri sconosciuti si scontrava contro l'andirivieni dei carretti che trasportavano le casse e che i conducenti si tiravano dietro urlando come forsennati per farsi largo in mezzo alla folla.

Quei miseri mezzi di trasporto si sarebbe detto avrebbero potuto schiantarsi a terra da un momento all'altro…

E poi c'erano gli odori aspri delle spezie e del vino e del pellame e delle stoffe appena tinte, ancora umide di percorsi avventurosi, mescolati alla salsedine del mare che giungeva con il suo rumore cupo da lontano, a rammentare che l'oceano era vicino, vicinissimo, ed esso recava con sé il sentore delle fughe, dei viaggi verso paesi sconosciuti, magari più caldi e vivi di quanto non apparisse in quel momento Saint Petersbourg, stretta nella morsa dell'inverno russo.

E chi si addentrava in quella specie di bolgia spesso doveva trattenere il cavallo perché non finisse per calpestare i capannelli di gente radunata attorno a braceri di fortuna, ricavati da vecchi barili di rum rattoppati alla meno peggio e riempiti degli scarti del mercato che, bruciando, sollevavano lunghe scie di fumo dalle più disparate tonalità grigiastre e ammorbavano l'aria insinuandosi nei vicoli che si aprivano come sentieri di una foresta sconosciuta ed inesplorata.

"Diavolo d'un vecchio bacucco!" – esclamò Voltaire – "Aveva proprio ragione…se non fosse per il freddo si direbbe che siamo finiti in un baleno nell'inferno di Les Halles!".

"Hai…ra…ragione Voltaire…" – balbettò Lasalle davvero sorpreso di quella strana assonanza – "Di…diamoci da fare…quell'uomo ha detto che devierà da questa parte…spe…speriamo che riesca a portare il comandante fino qui!".

"Cerchiamo quello che ci serve…" – li rimproverò Alain sempre più ansioso.

Anche lui non vedeva l'ora di avere tra le mani quella donna e di chiederle di Diane e di comprendere…

"Arrivano!" – esclamò Romanov cacciandosi il cappuccio sulla testa.

Joaquin Desillian terminò di contrattare l'acquisto di alcune casse di pesce, non proprio fresco, mentre Romanov e Voltaire non proprio "gentilmente" chiesero in prestito un vecchio carretto per trasportare la merce…

Ora il piccolo mezzo di trasporto percorreva la via principale su cui si affacciavano gran parte dei banchetti di vendita, e ondeggiava vistosamente, come se a condurlo non fossero due soldatacci della Guardia Metropolitana di Parigi ma due ubriaconi che di prima mattina avevano deciso di infastidire passanti e commercianti.

In meno del tempo d'uno starnuto, il carretto si rovesciò proprio in mezzo alla straducola imboccata dall'ambasciatore De Rougeror, scortato da un soldato della Guardia Imperiale che aveva ricevuto l'ordine di accompagnare il vecchio e il nuovo colonnello.

 _Oscar…_

André era rimasto in disparte, nascosto.

Sollevò lo sguardo al cielo azzurro, nutrendosi dei soli rumori che gli giungevano dalla strada principale.

Oscar era là…

Tornò alla strada affollata…

La scorse, in mezzo alla folla, lo sguardo serio, il volto tirato, inconsapevole della strana deviazione che il vecchio ambasciatore aveva deciso prima di arrivare alla sua residenza che, guarda caso, si trovava proprio dall'altra parte della città.

L'insolita confusione pareva infastidirla e André tentò di percepire in lei l'antica risolutezza, la lucidità che sempre animava i gesti, persino i silenzi, colmi dell'attenzione che portava a tutto ciò che la circondava.

Davvero…

Aveva ragione il vecchio de Rougeror nell'affermare che Oscar pareva terribilmente stanca e distante e…

Il frastuono del carro schiantatosi in mezzo alla strada era risuonato insinuandosi nelle viuzze adiacenti alla strada principale del mercato…

Il pesce rovesciato a terra, a rendere il selciato viscido…

Una scena comica si sarebbe detto ad osservarla da fuori…

Romanov e Voltaire, incappucciati e ben nascosti sotto il mantello, si prodigavano per tentare di fare più confusione possibile, fingendo disperazione per la perdita della merce ed infuriandosi con quelli che ne ostacolavano il recupero.

Non era ancora abbastanza.

Il mellifluo e agilissimo spagnolo si avvicinò al cavallo…

Afferrò le redini, schivando abilmente il frustino del soldato che veniva tirato giù a sua volta dal proprio destriero.

Lasalle lo trascinò via e il militare finì a gambe all'aria con un pugno nello stomaco ben piazzato da Alain.

De Rougeror si mise a strillare, senza troppa convinzione, e Oscar per un istante pensò davvero d'essere finita in mezzo ad uno dei tanti agguati, proprio come quelli che di tanto in tanto animavano le straducole attorno a Les Halles…

Nella confusione i sensi si risvegliarono da quella specie di apatico terrore che aveva imbrigliato i gesti e le parole, persino i pensieri.

Per assurdo si chiese se dovesse davvero temere per la sua vita oppure quello non fosse un propizio colpo di fortuna…

No…

Maledizione…

Qualsiasi fosse la ragione di quell'agguato lei non poteva fuggire, non poteva lasciare Diane Mimose…

Si voltò di scatto ritrovandosi a lato del cavallo qualcuno che letteralmente l'afferrava per la divisa e la tirava giù dall'animale che veniva portato via…

"Lasciami…maledizione…" – iniziò a gridare e l'altro allora pensò bene di stringere ancora di più la presa e di tapparle la bocca.

Pareva avere una forza enorme, molto più di quella residua che la febbre e il viaggio in mare e la forzata prigionia, gelata sotto la minaccia di diventare la responsabile della morte di Diane e di Mimose, le avevano lasciato in corpo.

Si ritrovò a terra, trascinata dentro un vicolo, le mani chiuse e la bocca…

Nel buio d'un sentore marino e salato…

Nel buio dell'odore ruvido e legnoso della materia arsa a sprigionare il calore remoto di giorni ormai vissuti…

Nel buio del cielo solcato da minuscoli fiocchi bianchi…

Nel buio…

I fianchi si ritrovarono immobili dentro mani grandi e forti e calde che la stringevano e non le facevano male e chiedevano di lei e chiedevano come stava mentre con le proprie mani libere lei tirava giù a forza il cappuccio di colui che aveva di fronte e il cuore smetteva di battere.

Lo vide adesso davanti a sé il suo viso conosciuto, contratto, impaurito, tanto quanto gli occhi di lei e mentre alcuni passanti correvano per la via sul posto dell'incidente lei restava a quello sguardo pieno e silenzioso, come lo era sempre stato da quando ne aveva ricordo e forse persino da quando non lo conosceva ancora.

Non c'era molto tempo…

André la chiuse nel mantello facendosi sopra di lei e Oscar scomparve quasi, in quell'angolo secco e freddo, mentre anche le sue mani adesso si posavano sui fianchi di lui e si stringevano ad essi e lei non aveva che un pensiero, non aveva che un istinto, mentre le mani si muovevano da sole e la volontà restava indietro e rincorreva essa stessa i gesti e l'abbraccio e l'affondo nel corpo di lui, così solido e caldo ed intenso mentre lui la racchiudeva e affondava il viso nei capelli.

"Oscar…ti ho cercato tanto…" – mormorò André dimenticandosi di tutto.

Lei non riuscì a parlare subito. Il respiro affannato e corto tagliava i pensieri e le parole e lei non ne aveva più, se non che sarebbe voluta restare lì e avrebbe chiuso gli occhi e non avrebbe visto e sentito più nulla se non lui…

"André…".

"Ti ho trovato…sei viva…".

"André…" – mormorò piano Oscar – "Sei tu…sei davvero tu…che cosa…".

Che spiegazioni avrebbero mai potuto esserci, oltre quell'abbraccio che da tempo immemorabile li chiamava, e batteva nelle viscere tacitamente eppure risuonando contro la coscienza, contro le regole, contro se stessi…

André dovette essere più risoluto…

La prima domanda…

"Che cosa ci fai qui a Saint Petersbourg? Perché sei qui?".

Il suo sentore si espandeva nella testa e nel cuore.

Era impossibile fermarlo…

Un odore inconscio e conosciuto…

 _Deve costarvi parecchio amare un uomo che ha cercato d'ammazzarvi!_

 _E' stato un vostro soldato…a colpirvi…_

 _Un soldato…un Soldato della Guardia?_

 _Sì…puntava l'arma contro di voi e ha esploso un colpo…mi spiace…tra l'altro forse sapete anche chi è. L'ho visto spesso assieme a voi…_

 _Il vostro soldato non voleva perdervi…e piuttosto che perdervi forse ha preferito non lasciarvi ad altri…_

L'acqua che riempiva la bocca e le narici e l'ultimo sguardo ai piloni di Pont Royal mentre scomparivano alla vista sormontata dall'acqua gelida.

L'aveva lasciato lì, André, nella speranza che i suoi compagni sul ponte riuscissero ad issarlo…

 _Il vostro soldato vi ha sparato…ve l'ho già detto…_

 _E il Maggiore Girodel ha sparato a lui…_

I pensieri s'affollarono taglienti.

L'unico gesto che si permise fu d'allungare la mano appoggiandola alla guancia.

Per accertarsi che fosse lui, che fosse André…

"Anche tu…anche tu sei vivo…".

Lui non comprese, non gl'interessava comprendere.

Voleva sapere invece perché lei fosse finita a Saint Petersbourg…

"Che ti è successo?" – insistette stringendo le mani ai fianchi.

Un sussulto si prese i muscoli della schiena.

Le viscere a contorcersi animate dal calore del contatto.

"E' difficile da spiegare…" – balbettò lei tentando di scansarsi ed abbassando gli occhi.

"Come è difficile da spiegare? Oscar…ma che spiegazioni mai potrebbero esserci? Dio…ho creduto…tutti abbiamo creduto che fossi annegata nella Senna…".

La voce chiedeva, gli occhi erano fissi, le mani strette, le dita a lambire i fianchi…

Il respiro, il respirò s'avvicinò alla bocca.

Lei scosse la testa…

 _Voi avete paura di perderlo…avete paura di perdere voi stessa e ciò che vedete in lui di voi stessa. La vostra paura l'ascolto ogni giorno…nel vostro sangue…_

 _Se quel profumo inconfondibile mutasse anche solo d'un battito io lo comprenderei…"._

 _Dio…_

 _Lo capirebbe che sei qui…_

 _Quello che faccio lo faccio solo per voi…sappiatelo…sarei disposto ad uccidere per voi…rammentatelo…e continuerò ad ascoltarvi…_

 _André…_

No…

Il corpo si contrasse ritraendosi…

Lui serrò ancora di più la presa, imprimendosi nello sguardo di lei.

"Parla!" – sibilò.

Le mani di lei si puntarono alle spalle per spingerlo via…

 _Era vivo…_

 _Dio, era vivo e questo bastava…_

"Che cosa è accaduto a Place Dauphine?" – chiese lei con un filo di voce.

Doveva sapere…

"Te l'ho detto…sei caduta nella Senna…".

Gli occhi si sollevarono feroci su di lui lasciando intendere una domanda terribile…

Anche solo insinuare il dubbio che…

"Sei stato tu a…".

André non la fece terminare.

"Dio, no…no…non ho sparato io se è questo che vuoi sapere…".

Le braccia l'avvolsero chiudendola a sé e Oscar si ritrovò chiusa in quella presa…

Suadente e forte…

Come aveva mai potuto pensare che fosse vero…

"No…perdonami…"- mormorò lei piano affondando dentro le braccia.

Poche parole, respiri spezzati…

"Che cosa è successo?" – chiese André senza lasciarla, il viso affondato nei capelli di lei ad imprimersi addosso tutto di lei.

Era davvero difficile spiegare in poche parole cosa l'aveva condotta in quella città.

Anche lei dovette essere risoluta.

"La persona che Diane ha conosciuto a Parigi è Dorian Vassiliev…il demone di Avignone…".

"Il demone di Avignone?".

"L'ha conosciuto a Parigi…".

"Ma come ha fatto?" – chiese André incredulo.

"Quell'uomo…usciva dalla prigione…con l'aiuto del fratello…".

"Stevenov…" – biasciò André.

Oscar si contrasse.

André sapeva molte più cose di quanto lei immaginasse.

"Si è innamorata di quell'uomo e pare che lui l'abbia salvata da un'aggressione che avrebbe subito a Parigi…".

"Sabin…" – balbettò André.

"Vassiliev l'ha convinta a seguirla…e…e ha portato con sé anche Mòse…lei è viva..".

"Lo sappiamo…ce lo ha detto l'ambasciatore…lui è venuto apposta per vederti. A Parigi…io…io ho creduto di morire quando ti ho visto scomparire nelle acque della Senna…".

"Io…ricordo solo che Alain mi puntava un coltello alla gola".

"Diane era sparita e lui era convinto che fossi stata tu".

"Io non ne sapevo nulla…e poi…non so cosa è accaduto…ti ho visto a terra…Girodel…ti ha sparato…".

André rivide quell'istante e rivide sé stesso, mentre osservava lei crollare giù a terra a stento trattenuta dalle braccia di Alain…

"Lo so. Credeva fossi stato io a colpirti…e…".

Era stato Girodel a sparargli ma Oscar…

L'abbraccio non si sciolse: "Perché…perché sei qui?".

Poche parole…

Impossibile saperlo, persino per lei…

Il respiro si perse nel sottile ed evanescente tremore che l'aveva presa, dispersa nel respiro di Diane…

Ora c'era André lì, su di sé e il cuore si perse di nuovo…

Oscar non riuscì a proseguire.

"Non devi più tornare in quella casa…" – disse secco André stringendola a sé, senza remore, dimentico di chi fossero ancora e di chi non fossero _ancora…_

Un rumore alle spalle.

Alain sbucò dal fondo del vicolo e li riconobbe.

"Comandante?".

"Alain?".

Lo sguardo tornò severo…

"Diane come sta?".

"Lei…lei…".

"Volete dirmelo maledizione!" – imprecò l'altro fuori di sé.

"Diane…lei non è in sé Alain…quell'uomo...Vassiliev…lei lo ama e…e io devo tornare a Palais Meinsinkov…non posso restare qui…".

"Oscar no…vedrai…riusciremo a convincere Diane…".

André non si capacitava…

Non aveva senso chiederle se lei c'era voluta venire a Saint Petersbourg…

Non aveva senso perché era chiaro non poteva essere così.

"Oscar…tu…perché sei qui?" – chiese di nuovo.

Lei non riuscì a rispondere…

Non volle…

Non c'era tempo e tutto era dannatamente complicato ed assurdo…

"André non capisci? Diane e Mimose non saranno al sicuro se io me ne andrò…".

Il respiro si perse.

Oscar corse allo sguardo di Alain.

Se lui avesse saputo che cosa accadeva a Diane in quella casa.

Dio…

Avrebbe potuto farsi ammazzare pur di entrare là dentro.

"Io devo vedere mia sorella…deve dirmelo in faccia che cosa c'è venuta a fare in questo posto e perché non mi ha mai raccontato nulla…".

"Non è così semplice Alain…ho provato a dirle di andarcene ma lei è convinta che quell'uomo la sposerà e non vuole lasciarlo…non mi crede…mi ha già…".

Oscar si bloccò di colpo. Era impossibile per lei proseguire e rivelare ciò che era accaduto in quella casa e cosa era accaduto a Diane, plasmata e plagiata per diventare strumento di piacere…

Ceduta da Vassiliev al fratello pur di non giungere ad uno scontro con lui.

E ciò che era accaduto tra loro…

Loro due…

"Ma perché Stevenov sta facendo tutto questo?" – si chiese André – "Perché proprio tu? Perchè nominarti colonnello?".

Anche questo sapeva…

"Io questo non lo so davvero André…".

Le mani si strinsero alle spalle e le spinsero via…

André sentì il cuore spezzarsi.

"No…" – mormorò piano – "Non farlo…".

Il suono gridato dalla strada principale...

"Devo tornare indietro" – disse Oscar staccandosi da André – "Ci siete solo voi?".

"No…siamo in sei…".

"Non fatevi riconoscere…sarebbe la fine per voi…sarebbe la fine…".

Oscar fece per correre via.

"No…aspetta!".

André la prese per un braccio. Lei barcollò incapace di opporsi a quella stretta.

L'altro comprese che lei non era in sé, non era più quella di un tempo e poi non le aveva parlato, non le aveva chiesto nulla…

"Stai bene?" – chiese risoluto.

"Adesso sì…ma andate via vi prego…non cercate di incontrare Diane o Mimose…loro potrebbero tradirvi. Non lo sanno in che situazione si trovano…non cercatele…".

"Ma è assurdo!" – replicò Alain – "Se è vero quello che dite Diane deve lasciare quella casa, al più presto…".

Le parole si persero nel vicolo scuro e fetido, marcio del sentore marcio delle mura ammuffite delle case immerse nel fango della palude.

André strinse i pugni come per richiamare alla mente il corpo di lei che solo pochi istanti prima aveva riabbracciato e stretto e tenuto a sé, come mai era accaduto nella loro vita.

Parevano altri adesso, senza memoria di ciò che erano stati, di ciò che si erano detti, e soprattutto di sentimenti che solo lui provava e che lei, Oscar, non aveva mai dimostrato…

"Non sono riuscito a chiederle…" – mormorò André tirando un calcio ad un pezzo di legno lì a terra.

"Un bel niente!" – proseguì Alain – "Quello che ci ha detto non ha senso. Io devo incontrare Diane…quella donna sta mentendo! Diane non può essere così ingenua da credere che un uomo venuto dal nulla e che l'ha strappata alla sua città, alla sua famiglia, la sposerà…e perché poi non dirmi nulla! Quella ci ha mentito!".

Andrè tirò un respiro più fondo.

"Alain…basta adesso…Oscar…io la conosco e lei…".

"Se la conosci così bene perché se ne sarebbe andata?".

"De Rougeror ha detto che quella gente è pericolosa…forse è proprio questo che è accaduto a quelle giovani…ad Avignone…forse quell'uomo possiede la capacità di convincere le persone e deve esserci riuscito con Diane…lei gli ha creduto e lo ha seguito perché era ciò che più desiderava al mondo…essere amata…".

"Diane aveva conosciuto te, maledizione! Se tu non ti fossi mostrato così stupido da restare attaccato a quella donna…e se l'avessi accettata…Diane…lei non sarebbe caduta nelle mani di quel…di quel…".

"Demonio?" – biascicò André – "Alain è così che il demonio si muove…impara a conoscere i tuoi desideri e s'insinua in essi e te li concede, legandoti a sé per sempre…".

"E sia allora, demonio o non demonio me la riprenderò mia sorella. Anche con la forza se necessario. E la riporterò a casa e…".

André rimase in silenzio di fronte alla risoluta disperazione di Alain.

Certo che alle volte quella risolutezza sarebbe stata da benedire molto più dei tentennamenti e dei dubbi che André aveva dimostrato nella vita…

Se fosse stato più risoluto…

Lo era stato maledizione.

Per disperazione, per rabbia, per paura…

E quando era accaduto…

Tutto era finito.

Quella risolutezza aveva annientato e stravolto l'unico barlume di amore che lui provava nel cuore per Oscar, l'aveva spazzato via, mostrando solo il lato più violento e lugubre e distante…

"Resta in fatto che se scopriremo che cosa vuole Tichinov forse riusciremo ad intervenire in qualche modo".

"Io andrei in quella casa e mi farei strada a suon di bastonate…".

"Alain…siamo in un paese straniero…non conosciamo che quel vecchio ambasciatore che finora ci ha dimostrato di essere dalla nostra parte…dobbiamo restare nascosti il più possibile. Dobbiamo organizzare il viaggio di ritorno per Parigi…non sarà facile lasciare Saint Petersbourg. Ma se salperemo tutti assieme…dubito che qualcuno potrà riprenderci…".

Romanov e Voltaire comparvero nel vicolo e subito dopo anche Lasalle e Desillian si ritrovarono accanto agli altri.

"Allora?".

"Allora niente!" – imprecò Alain.

"No…no" – lo corresse André – "Le abbiamo parlato…dobbiamo capire perché le hanno portate a Mosca…".

"Allora non ci sono venute perché volevano!" – esordì Lasalle quasi sollevato.

"Non è così semplice…" – biascicò André avviandosi verso l'uscita del vicolo – "Non è così semplice…".

Non l'aveva capito André se davvero Oscar ci fosse stata trascinata lì, in Russia…

Ma che quella fosse stata una fuga e lui ne fosse la causa…

No…

Non poteva essere così.

 _Via…_

 _Dannazione…_

Ce l'aveva addosso l'odore salato e pungente della sua esistenza…

Doveva toglierselo di dosso prima che quello…

Oscar si aprì la giacca dell'uniforme e la gettò lontano.

L'acqua della brocca era gelata.

Con il cuore spezzato afferrò un pezzo di sapone e iniziò strofinare le mani e poi il viso e poi il collo, mentre la gola chiusa soffocava al pensiero che adesso André era lì, su di lei, dentro di lei…

L'acqua corse sulla pelle, spandendosi assieme al sentore di lavanda e sapone…

Passi risoluti rieccheggiarono dal corridoio.

Nemmeno il tempo di voltarsi e coprirsi…

I capelli umidi appiccicati alla fronte e il telo morbido che scivolava a terra.

Il respiro si spezzò chiuso dalla mano del Colonnello Stevenov che aveva spalancato la porta e s'era avventato di nuovo su di lei, questa volta non dandole nemmeno il tempo di rivestirsi…

L'altro l'afferrò per le braccia e la sollevò letteramente trascinandola contro la parete tanto che lei rimase alcuni istanti come stranita, incapace di reagire.

Altri passi dietro l'uomo, più leggeri e veloci…

"Mademoiselle…che cosa succede…".

La voce di Mimose s'infranse di fronte all'ennesimo quadro oscuro che s'apriva davanti agli occhi…

"Che diavolo è accaduto oggi?" – gridò l'uomo trattenendola per la camicia contro la parete.

"Questa è la vostra città…colonnello…dovreste dirmelo voi come mantenete la sicurezza nelle strade…" – tentò di replicare Oscar, sarcastica, anche se sapeva che era proprio l'insofferenza che doveva imbrigliare dentro i muscoli e trattenere nelle viscere.

L'eccessiva sicurezza ed arroganza delle risposte avrebbe tradito una nuova forza, una nuova speranza che adesso lei percepiva e che non poteva mostrare apertamente.

Se Stevenov avesse intuito che lei si era incontrata con qualcuno e che André e gli altri erano a Saint Petersbourg, loro non avrebbero avuto scampo.

"Ditemi dove siete finita!" – ruggì l'altro – "Il soldato ha detto che vi ha perso di vista e l'ambasciatore…lui c'entra qualcosa? Che volevate fare? Andarvene?".

"Io sono qui colonnello…non avrei potuto andare da nessuna parte. Due tizi mi hanno trascinato in un vicolo…volevano soldi e armi e io non possiedo né gli uni né le altre…".

"Eccetto il pezzo di vetro che vi ho lasciato!" – la corresse l'altro.

Era rimasto nella stanza quel frammento di vetro…

Nessuno l'aveva portato via e lei se l'era ripreso.

L'accenno al frammento di specchio che Oscar aveva con sé e che nessuno le aveva chiesto di restituire ebbe il potere di lasciarla interdetta. Era assurdo in effetti se si pensava che lei lì era prigioniera e che avrebbe potuto usare quella misera scheggia per difendersi e per farsi strada e per fuggire…

Questo lo sapeva Stevenov, eppure gliel'aveva lasciata…

Ma non poteva andarsene da sola e quindi anche possedere un misero vetro non sarebbe servito a nulla.

"Non so di cosa state parlando colonnello…" – replicò duramente.

Oscar si morse il labbro, per non parlare più, per tacere nella lucida constatazione che mantenere il silenzio sarebbe stata mossa molto più saggia e terribilmente irritante a sfidare la protervia dell'altro.

Eppure…

Pareva che l'uomo la stesse sfidando…

Che ragione c'era di provocarla a ribellarsi se tanto lui sapeva bene che lei non l'avrebbe fatto?

Il gusto d'umiliare l'avversario?

O di averlo per sé?

Stevenov s'avvicinò al viso e poi alla bocca appoggiando le dita alla faccia e poi scivolando giù, nell'incavo del collo, stringendo un poco per saggiare il fluire teso e veloce del sangue, nelle arterie, misto al disgusto che il gesto suscitava…

Oscar continuò a respirare piano, tentando d'acquietare i sensi per non perdere lucidità.

D'istinto ammorbidì i muscoli e le braccia s'abbassarono fino ai fianchi dell'uomo, fino ad appoggiarsi sopra mentre con gli occhi poteva osservare le scintille violacee che percorrevano le iridi orientali, quasi divenute fessure d'un rettile che si sente sicuro del fatto suo.

La conformazione spessa dell'elsa condusse le dita a chiudersi e ad afferrare il pugnale che l'uomo teneva alla cintola…

Se lo ricordava Oscar d'averglielo visto…

Il guizzo veloce del braccio corse a sollevare l'arma su in alto e Stevenov fece altrettanto, di nuovo, correndo al polso e chiudendolo e stringendolo ed impedendole di muoversi e sferrare la coltellata.

"Lasciala!".

Mimose si fece contro l'uomo, colpendolo e tentando di allontanarlo.

Stevenov strinse ancora di più le dita e Oscar fu costretta a reagire.

Non riuscì a mantenersi fredda e distante ed arrendevole…

Forzò i muscoli a contrapporsi all'altro e l'altro sorprendentemente si allontanò d'un passo…

E lei riuscì a piantargli una ginocchiata nello stomaco.

Stevenov si piegò, tenendola a sé e trascinandola a terra e scaraventandola lontano…

"State lontano o giuro che ve lo pianto nel cuore…" – sibilò Oscar tentando di arretrare.

Stevenov rimase fermo davanti a lei.

Lo sguardo allucinato, i capelli scompigliati…

Un sorrisetto demoniaco gli corse sul volto…

"Bene…vedo che facciamo progressi…".

"Cosa?".

L'ennesima affermazione sconvolgente ed oscura.

"Che diavolo volete dire? Uscite di qui!" – continuò mentre le lacrime erano trattenute a stento nella gola, nello stomaco…

E lei sentiva che non sarebbe riuscita a reggere un altro scontro.

Non poteva fare nulla maledizione, non poteva…

Lo comprese, all'improvviso, perché l'altro le stava ridendo in faccia.

Lo comprese perché non avrebbe potuto fare nulla per ribellarsi.

Mentre il sangue si gelava nelle vene e i muscoli s'irrigidivano e lei aveva a mala pena il tempo di vedere Stevenov che si rialzava e si ricomponeva aggiustandosi l'uniforme scomposta e afferrava Mimose per la mano e la trascinava fuori e nella testa l'eco di parole terribili…

"Vi avevo già avvertito…adesso saprete cosa accadrà ogni volta che tenterete di fuggire. Anche se solo penserete di farlo…".

"Mimose…aspetta…dove la stai portando?" – gridò Oscar rialzandosi e tentando di fermarlo.

L'altro fu più veloce e uscì dalla porta chiudendola a chiave questa volta e Oscar riuscì a sentire le grida della bambina, atterrite, e lei iniziò a prendere a calci e pugni la porta e ad imprecare…

"Maledetto…vigliacco…lasciala stare…è solo una bambina…".

Gridava Oscar e pareva essere la sola a sentire la propria voce e adesso malediceva sé stessa per aver ceduto alla tentazione di fuggire, per aver ceduto ai pochi istanti chiusa tra le braccia di André...

L'ascoltava l'abbraccio di André, il suo calore…

André era riuscito a scovarla fino a Saint Petersburg…

Il filo invisibile agli occhi del mondo che li aveva uniti da una vita aveva continuato a tenerli legati, e li aveva condotti di nuovo l'uno nel destino dell'altra, nello stesso posto, perché lui alla fine non si era dato per vinto e non aveva creduto a ciò che era accaduto ma aveva ascoltato lei e adesso l'aveva ritrovata.

Istanti perduti che pure non erano sfuggiti alla bieca pianificazione di Stevenov….

Cadde, in ginocchio, davanti alla porta chiusa e nelle orecchie il pianto e la disperazione di Mimose…

Iniziò a tremare e si abbracciò, incredula, incapace di dare un senso a quanto stava accadendo.

Riprese a calciarla la porta e poi afferrò un lungo alamaro iniziando a colpirla…

I tonfi ripetuti rimbombavano nella stanza…

"Non la smetterò finchè non l'aprirete questa porta…".

L'uscio rimase inesorabilmente chiuso, buono solo per accogliere i calci e la rabbia…

A terra il piccolo pugnale…

Inutile ed abbandonato lì, anche quello.

"Tu rischi di prenderti una coltellata ogni volta che ti scontri con lei…".

La dirompente affermazione di Dorian Vassiliev cozzava contro il tono cinico e lo sguardo distaccato.

"Non riusciamo ad avere la meglio su quella donna…devo ammetterlo. E' proprio un osso duro…" – replicò l'altro voltandosi a scrutare il fratello.

"E con i tuoi sistemi l'avevi quasi ammazzata…".

Vassiliev si espose…

Non gli piacevano i sistemi del fratello.

"Se ti riferisci a Langleas…quello era l'unico sistema per farla stare zitta…".

"Oh…sì…Langleas…e Place Dauphine? Io non c'ero ma anche lì…".

Il giovane tacque.

Ambiva a conoscere il risvolto oscuro di quel frammento di tempo perduto.

"A Place Dauphine…" – ghignò Stevenov infastidito – "Ho dovuto spararle…quel soldato le puntava un coltello alla gola…dannazione! Se l'avesse uccisa tutta la nostra fatica sarebbe stata vana…".

"Lo sospettavo…hai una buona mira e ho immaginato che non fosse stato quell'uomo a farle del male…che mi dici di lui?".

"Quello che le puntava il coltello addosso?".

"No…no lui. Beh, sì, lo devo ammettere…quella donna ha rischiato davvero molto. Io parlo dell'altro…quello che le puntava una pistola in faccia…non hai sparato anche a lui…sai che fine ha fatto?".

Il silenzio calò nella stanza.

Vassiliev prese a guardare fuori dalla finestra con noncuranza…

Quel nome rieccheggiava fisso nella testa…

Quel nome era l'unica chiave per entrare nella testa e nei desideri e nella volontà…

"Non gli ho sparato io se proprio ci tieni a saperlo. A quello ci ha pensato quell'ufficiale della Guardia Reale…".

I pensieri s'interruppero.

"E' caduto nella Senna…".

"Assieme a quella donna, sì…dannazione…ce n'è voluto per arrivare per primi a quel dannato ponte e trascinarla fuori…".

"E quell'altro? Si è salvato?".

"E che t'importa?".

"Tu hai i tuoi sistemi fratello…io ho i miei…".

"Se proprio ci tieni…posso dirti che ho saputo che è stato tirato fuori dal fiume…malconcio ma vivo…che fine abbia fatto dopo, questo non lo so…ce ne siamo andati subito dopo…".

Vassiliev socchiuse gli occhi.

S'impadronì del tremito che aveva assaggiato nella mente di colei che quel nome l'aveva pronunciato, perduta, assieme all'uomo che da vivo avrebbe dato del filo da torcere forse più che da morto.

Era indubbio che l'esistenza e la forza e la caparbietà e la rabbia di quella donna dipendessero dall'esistenza dell'uomo di cui non aveva più notizie, ma il giovane Vassiliev era meno certo di conoscere esattamente quale sarebbe stata la reazione quando glielo avesse detto…

Che era ancora vivo…

Un nome sussurrato a labbra strette…

Mai maledetto, nonostante glielo avessero detto in tutti i modi che non poteva ch'esser stato lui a spararle e lei non ci aveva mai creduto.

Che dannato legame doveva essere quello…

Stevenov se ne stava seduto davanti al fuoco.

Lo sguardo serio e contrariato…

Negli occhi galleggiava la vitrea e cupa lucidità che confermava l'istinto bestiale placato, solo dopo essersi abbattuto come una tempesta infernale contro i muscoli leggeri e persi di una bambina, la bocca chiusa da una mano e gli affondi che squarciavano membra non più innocenti, ma neppure capaci di opporsi alla volontà dell'altro.

"Adesso avrà compreso che non può più tirarsi indietro!" – biascicò il russo, riavviavandosi i capelli e chiudendo i bottoni dell'uniforme.

"Tu dici che si piegherà a fare ciò che vogliamo?" – gli domandò di nuovo il fratello.

"Dovrà piegarsi. Basterà essere chiari sulle conseguenze e quella donna non batterà ciglio…".

"E quando verrà accusata di aver attentato alla vita della zarina?" – contestò l'altro con noncuranza – "A me non interessano le tue guerre…ma quella donna sarà spacciata…come farai allora ad averla per te?".

"La cosa dovrebbe riguardare anche te, fratello. Anche tu non vedi l'ora di metterle le mani addosso. Dovrai pazientare…prima quella dovrà servire agli scopi di nostro padre…".

"Ci vorrà del tempo e io non so se me la sento di aspettare…" – ridacchiò Vassiliev.

"Arian si prenderà tutto il tempo che vuole. La pena per chi attenta alla vita dell'imperatrice è la morte…quella donna si salverà solo se…".

Dorian Vassiliev rise più forte, interrompendo il fratello.

"Io non aspetterò così a lungo!" – esclamò lasciando la stanza.

"Oh…tu aspetterai fratello. Eccome se aspetterai" – gli replicò Stevenov a bassa voce – "Nostro padre vuole avere un figlio da quella donna e vuole essere certo che sarà assolutamente suo. E c'è un solo modo per avere questa certezza…".

La stanza era buia…

Il camino spento, le tende tirate.

Il gelo s'era impadronito delle pareti, ed il respiro si perdeva in labili volute evanescenti…

Il giovane Dorian Vassiliev entrò e poi richuse la porta alle spalle.

"Mio fratello ha dei sistemi pessimi per convincere le persone…" – esordì guardandosi attorno tentando d'intravedere colei che occupava la stanza.

Lo sguardo indugiava per adattarsi al buio.

Il commento lasciava trasparire la consapevolezza di ciò che era accaduto.

Vassiliev a quel punto diventava colpevole tanto quanto il fratello.

"Questa volta non sono riuscito a dissuadere Georgiy…" – continuò.

Il silenzio avvolgeva persino il respiro.

"Dov'è Mimose?".

Il suono secco interruppe le domande a senso unico del giovane che diresse lo sguardo nella direzione da cui proveniva il primo.

La macchia chiara della camicia condusse gli occhi che a poco a poco intravidero i contorni della figura, seduta a terra, in silenzio.

"Ho delle notizie per voi…" – s'affrettò a cambiar discorso l'altro.

"Dov'è Mimose?" – ripetè Oscar senza neppure ascoltarlo.

I muscoli erano distrutti, la mente annientata…

"Una cosa alla volta…".

Vassiliev s'inginocchiò e scorse gli occhi scuri e lividi. Allungò la mano, si permise d'appoggiarla al viso…

Nessun rifiuto, nessuna contrazione, la pelle pareva di ghiaccio…

Talmente sottile e tesa che si sarebbe frantumata al minimo urto.

"Ho mantenuto la mia parola…".

Oscar mantenne lo sguardo fisso sull'altro.

La mano del giovane si aprì e le dita indugiarono sulla pelle per scaldarla un poco e marcare il battito che sarebbe seguito alle parole.

"Il vostro amico…è ancora vivo…".

Vassiliev voleva ascoltarlo ancora quel breve sussurro…

Il nome impresso nella carne, per appropriarsi dell'anima che la sorreggeva…

Nessun fremito, nessun susssulto…

Come se il fatto non interessasse più.

Oppure, come se il fatto fosse già…

Il giovane, fu lui a quel punto ad essere attraversato da un moto di contrasto.

Le sue intuizioni venivano frantumate dall'indifferenza dell'altra.

E sì che si sarebbe aspettato un tremito di gratitudine, un sussulto appunto che gli rivelasse la correttezza della strada intrapresa.

Quella donna aveva tanti difetti, era testarda, impulsiva ed intransigente…

Ma non sapeva mentire.

Vassiliev si ritrasse ed il tono cambiò improvvisamente, come se il silenzio dell'altra gli facesse intendere che…

Che quel fatto fosse già noto.

"Voi lo sapete già!" – esclamò mentre la rabbia percorreva le vene ed infuocava le viscere – "Come…".

Le mani tornarono alle spalle dell'altra chiudendole.

"Come fate a saperlo?".

"Io non so niente…" – sibilò Oscar – "Voglio sapere dov'è Mimose!".

"State mentendo!" – gridò Vassiliev rialzandosi e poi prendendo a camminare su e giù per la stanza.

Tornò su di lei e l'afferrò per la camicia trascinandola su…

"Voi siete diversa!"

Qualcosa stava cambiando nell'aspetto della sua ospite, nello sguardo scuro sorprendentemente vivo e furioso e lui non si capacitava di cosa potesse essere accaduto.

"Vi ho osservato in questi mesi, alla Basse Gêole, a Saint Sulpice, alla Barrie d'Enfer…lassù, sul tetto…io c'ero e vi ho visto…ho visto cosa volevate davvero…non v'è necessità di scomodare monsieur le diable…".

Oscar gli afferrò i polsi per staccarlo da sé.

"Perché monsieur alberga in ogni esistenza…in ognuno c'è il bene e in ognuno c'è il male…non equamente divisi, ma mescolati e uniti in un'unica essenza. Che senso avrebbe il bene se non esistesse il male? Si tratta solo di sollevare il velo che offusca la coscienza e scovare la nota giusta, la corda migliore, il desiderio oscuro e le diable e lì, sull'arroganza di chi pensa di conoscer tutto, nella superbia di chi crede d'esser invincible, nell'umiltà di chi si crede senza peccato…chiunque si arroghi il diritto di sentirsi migliore degli altri…monsieur sta proprio lì. Anche voi… anche voi l'avete accolto…fingendovi magnanima ed altruista…aiutando quella sventurata per mettere a tacere la coscienza…ma anche voi alla fine avete ceduto al desiderio. Quell'uomo lo volevate per voi e non avete esitato a prendervelo e a fare il vostro passo verso di lui perché lui non fosse di altri. Persino voi…persino voi l'avete accolto monsieur le diable…o se preferite chiamarlo Dio…fate come credete…per me sono la stessa cosa…".

Lo sguardo azzurro parve tingersi d'una venatura violacea, scura…

"State mentendo…".

"Non siete forse innamorata di quel vostro servo?".

Oscar impallidì…

"E non siete stata forse voi quella notte a tenervi il biglietto di Diane per evitare che quell'uomo andasse da lei?"

 _Le diable…_

"Ecco chi vi ha guidato…il vostro desiderio vi ha guidato e voi non avete esitato. Siate uguale a tutti noi mademoiselle…nè meglio nè peggio. E questo a parer mio vi fa solo onore!".

Il gelo della stanza si animò nelle parole feroci del giovane che scavava con le parole taglienti…

"E adesso…adesso il vostro sguardo è come allora…quando lui era con voi…".

Oscar si sentì scoperta.

E sentì il pericolo che sgorgava dal proprio stesso sguardo, impossibile da mettere a tacere…

L'altro non parlava…

Poi la voce uscì sottile e dolente eppure chiara e lenta…

"Voi non avete conosciuto uomo…ma il vostro sguardo appare diverso…cambiato…avete paura è vero. Ma la vostra paura adesso…ha un profumo diverso…mio padre non sarà contento di tale scempio…non lo accetta dai suoi figli figuriamoci da un estraneo…".

L'accennto al prelato Tichinov ebbe il potere di scuotere i muscoli.

"Voi siete pazzo!" – sibilò Oscar irrigidendosi.

"Non io ma voi…" – replicò Dorian con un lieve sorriso – "Avete sfidato la sorte e io lo sento che non siete più la stessa di poche ore fa e questo mette in pericolo il volere di mio padre…".

Oscar non comprendeva…

"Non lascerò che altri si prendano quello che mi spetta di diritto…".

Poche parole terrificanti.

Dorian fece per alzarsi ma si bloccò percependo sulla sua spalla il tocco del bastone che Arian Tichinov utilizzava per camminare.

"Lasciala stare Dorian…non è ancora il momento…" – disse l'uomo in piedi alle sue spalle.

Il giovane non rispose. Aprì le mani lasciando la camicia e Oscar si ritrasse contro la parete.

Anche l'altro si ritrasse.

Si portò le dita alla bocca, leccandole e ripetendo sempre le stesse parole.

"Rosa…pura…pulchra…but…you are dangerous…" – sibilò leggero sollevandosi completamente e voltandosi a guardare il padre.

"Io non tollero che tu t'intrometta nelle mie faccende" – sibilò l'anziano con fare stizzito.

"Padre…io ho finito…ma ci tenevo a confermare che mademoiselle può stare tranquilla…".

"Di chi si tratta?".

"Qualcuno che pare mademoiselle abbia visto qui a Saint Patersburg".

"L'ambasciatore?".

"Non proprio…".

"E chi?".

Gli occhi dell'anziano si strinsero come se l'accenno recasse con sé il pericolo all'esecuzione dei piani già stabiliti.

Vassiliev fece un inchino.

"Non è nessuno d'importante…mademoiselle è stata avvertita che è sotto la nostra protezione. Se dovesse avere la malaugurata sorte d'incappare in quella persona sa che può contare su di noi. La proteggeremo e non esiteremo ad uccidere chiunque voglia distoglierla dai suoi desideri…".

Il respiro corto e le braccia terribilmente stanche, come le gambe, come ogni muscolo assopito, imprigionato dalla rabbia dell'impotenza e dal disgusto verso sé stessa, immobile, il viso contro la finestra a scrutare il buio fuori ed alle spalle il lento ed inevitabile animarsi dell'ennesimo ricevimento a cui le era stato imposto di partecipare.

Una dissonanza impossibile da comporre…

La distruzione interiore contro la visibile quanto dissolta animazione che aleggiava nei visi sconosciuti e ridanciani delle dame, nelle occhiate e nei sorrisini dei nobili intervenuti alla festa, e poi nello sguardo severo e secco e diretto di Stevenov su di lei, a controllare che lei non parlasse, non fiatasse, non concedesse che un'occhiata furtiva a chiunque le si avvicinasse.

Così le era stato ordinato dall'uomo…

Il motivo era ancora sconosciuto, se non che forse lei appariva come una specie di trofeo, una conquista esibita dalla famiglia del prelato Tichinov al pubblico rozzo e curioso della città russa, per confermare il legame che univa lei, nobile francese, a quella corte così lontana.

Il ricatto era sempre lo stesso.

La vita di Mimose ed i brandelli di ciò che restava di quel corpo, distrutto e frantumato, reciso come un fiore a cui non era stato concesso di sbocciare e crescere, almeno quel tanto che fosse servito per sfuggire e liberarsi dalle catene di quell'orrenda prigionia.

Nella testa il suono di quel pianto sommesso, lugubre che forse veniva da molto più lontano.

Forse da qualche lurida stanzetta della più sporca Parigi, dove quella bambina era stata presa, per la prima volta, nell'idea che quello fosse l'unico sistema per mangiare e per vivere e per non soccombere.

Gli occhi si volsero ad osservare la sala…

Corsero a quelli conosciuti dell'ambasciatore De Rougeror che vide intento a conversare con alcuni ospiti.

"Volevo avvertirvi che questa sera è venuto anche mio fratello…" – sibilò Stevenov sollevando il bicchiere che catturò i molteplici riflessi dei lampadari colmi di candele accese.

"Mi ha rimproverato che il mio soldato vi ha perso di vista giù al porto. In effetti avrei dovuto essere più attento…non vi sentirete più al sicuro in questa città…".

Oscar mandò giù il vino chiaro e freddo.

Le dita erano anch'esse gelate…

"Non era necessario…non è accaduto nulla…".

"Oh…questo è da vedere. Sapete…mio fratello odia letteralmente questo genere di ricevimenti…dice che i profumi e gli olezzi delle dame gli danno la nausea…".

"Vostro fratello…".

Oscar fece un cenno al cameriere…

Un altro bicchiere di vino.

Le dita presero a scivolare sul vetro freddo e bagnato…

"Vostro fratello è abile a conoscere l'indole delle persone…".

"Non più di me. Solo che…mi costa ammetterlo…lui è molto più raffinato nel saper interpretare i cambiamenti delle persone…".

"I cambiamenti?".

"La pelle…mademoiselle…la nostra pelle è come un libro che parla della nostra esistenza e delle nostre esperienze. Il suo sentore è inconfondibile ed ognuno di noi ne possiede uno…ecco perché mio fratello odia queste feste. Fatica…fatica a riconoscere l'autentico profumo delle persone. Se ha deciso d'accompagnarci…allora davvero significa che tiene a voi…".

La chiosa dal sapore sarcastico inghiottì ogni speranza…

La pelle…

La propria…

Sulle Torri di Notre Dame non c'era che lei ed il suo sentore minerale ch'emanava la pelle colma dei fastiosi miasmi della sua femminilità…

Alla Basse – Gêole…non c'era che lei, impossibile da confondere con l'odore di cadaveri e topi…

Dentro Saint Sulpice, l'incenso aveva soffocato il respiro e lei era sempre là…

E alla Barrier d'Enfer, ancora solo ossa e teschi.

Oscar sentì contrarsi le viscere a quella visione, la mano tremò un poco e qualche goccia di vino cadde dal bicchiere che reggeva, bagnando il polsino dell'uniforme.

Appoggiò il bicchiere e fece per andarsene, mentre la confusione aumentava e lei sentiva che i muscoli non ce l'avrebbero fatta a reggere un altro istante e la testa le girava e sarebbe caduta a terra lì se Stevenov non l'avesse afferrata per un braccio imponendole di non cedere e di restare al suo posto.

C'era riuscita finalmente a mescolare all'odore del vino…

Il proprio sentore…

Mescolarlo e nasconderlo…

Dannazione, erano giorni che restava al freddo per impedire alla pelle di scaldarsi…

Erano giorni che s'immergeva nell'acqua gelata profumata di lavanda…

Una pratica assurda…

L'aveva intuito che Dorian Vassiliev si nutriva dell'odore delle persone.

Ognuno inconfondibile e profondo.

"Devo uscire…solo un momento…" – disse con un filo di voce, mentre il russo l'osservava severo.

E lei…

Si sorprese, istintivamente, dell'incoscienza…

Della straordinaria incoscienza di André.

Nel sollevare lo sguardo, nel lasciarlo correre più distante possibile da quello del colonnello, Oscar lo riconobbe André, accanto all'ambasciatore francese, e comprese che André continuava ad esserci, nonostante tutto, nonostante ciò che lei aveva tentato di dirgli, nel vicolo, nei pochi istanti in cui aveva potuto parlargli.

Anche Stevenov lo conosceva.

A Parigi l'aveva incrociato talmente tante volte che al russo sarebbe bastata una semplice occhiata per riconoscerlo e comprendere che André non poteva essere a Saint Petersbourg per un caso…

Comprese allora che davvero il tramite doveva essere proprio quell'anziano diplomatico che adesso si aggirava sornione e rilassato con un nugolo di nobildonne adoranti in attesa di un nuovo assaggio della vita di corte a Versailles, loro concesso dal nuovo ospite che aveva preso a frequentare assieme all'anziano tutti i ricevimenti più importanti che animavano l'inverno rigido ed interminabile di Saint Petersbourg.

Oscar non si capacitava del perché André stesse sfidando la sorte in quel modo…

Lo vide laggiù, in mezzo al salone delle feste.

Il pensiero che altri s'acorgessero di lui e lo riconoscessero animò la coscienza indurendo lo sguardo e frustando i muscoli.

Il cuore prese a battere, inspiegabilmente, scosso al pensiero che non avrebbe potuto avvicinarsi a lui…

Mentre in passato non l'aveva fatto e avrebbe potuto…

Quando assieme ad André si recavano ai ricevimenti della Reggia di Versailles e, allora, lei avrebbe potuto sfiorarlo, toccarlo…

Ma non l'aveva fatto…

Non l'aveva mai fatto.

Adesso invece…

"Devo uscire!" – sibilò Oscar a denti stretti tornando allo sguardo di Stevenov – "O volete forse che tutti questi gentili ospiti assistano allo svenimento dell'ufficiale che voi avete scelto per comandare le Guardie di Sua Maestà?".

Oscar tentò di sfidare Stevenov nel modo più banale e semplice possibile.

Ossia come lo avrebbe sfidato una donna e non un soldato.

L'altro scansò il braccio con un gesto di stizza.

"Badate…" – gli replicò severo – "Io vi aspetto qui!".

Oscar fece per staccarsi.

"Colonnello Stevenov…".

La voce dell'ambasciatore li raggiunse, entrambi, e Stevenov si voltò mostrando indifferezza gelida verso la persona dell'altro.

Sentiva che il vecchio francese non pareva più così indifferente alla figura di Oscar François de Jarjayes e pareva che quell'uomo avesse preso ad essere in ogni luogo dove si trovava l'altra.

Lei per parte sua si scusò e concesse solo un cenno di consenso, allontanandosi.

Sentiva nella testa la voce di De Rougeror giungerle da lontano, come ovattata, e riuscì a compiere che pochi passi, uscendo dalla sala principale, mentre il cuore batteva e la mente era persa…

L'ambasciatore non le andò dietro, anzi.

Prese del tutto confidenzialmente l'ufficiale russo sottobraccio e poi con un cenno galante invitò alla conversazione alcune dame che svenivano dal desiderio di conoscere qualche pettegolezzo della vita di corte e di Parigi…

Così era convenuto si comportasse De Rougeror.

Così era convenuto e André in quello stesso momento scomparve per addentrarsi nelle sale che si aprivano su quella principale, più buie e riservate, mentre l'udito era alla ricerca di passi conosciuti e lievi e guardinghi, come quelli di un animale ferito che cerca un nascondiglio, per leccarsi le ferite, quelle dell'anima, più difficili da guarire.

Il corridoio…

Il buio avvolgeva figure oscure e pesanti che s'avvicinavano e poi unendosi in unica ombra altrettanto scura, s'avviavano verso il fondo.

Essere a Saint Petersbourg non evitava certo di scontrarsi con le consuete pratiche che sfilavano parallele al ricevimento principale…

Gli amanti si ritagliavano pertugi di tempo e spazi per scambiarsi promesse d'amore, baci furtivi…

Un tempo Oscar François de Jarjayes avrebbe liquidato la pratica come indecente, squadrato i protagonisti oscuri e furtivi di quegli amplessi rubati, gelando le intenzioni con un semplice sguardo.

Ma la complicità dei corpi e dei sentori acuti di profumi mescolati al calore della pelle che si animava al contatto sfrontato di carezze piene e labbra avide…

Essa diveniva per assurdo, oscuro antro dove celare il proprio sentore…

Il proprio e quello dell'amante, furtivo, che all'improvviso mise una mano sulla schiena aperta e la spinse dolcemente dentro una stanza dove gli occhi riconobbero almeno tre gruppi di ombre appartate negli angoli.

"Non parlare…".

La voce di André calmò il cuore e frustò i muscoli…

Un divanetto vuoto accolse i loro corpi, inizialmente rigidi…

Nella stanza si animavano solo timide scintille di fuoco, sotto la cenere quasi spenta.

Altra luce sarebbe stata inutile oltre che dannosa.

André si tolse la dannata parrucca ed il sentore dolciastro e farinoso della cipia si mescolò a quello degli altri presenti.

Respiri più fondi coprivano i loro respiri…

L'animarsi del lento frusciare delle vesti scostate di poco per permettere il contatto repentino e poi i lenti affondi soffocati il silenzio…

I gemiti di piacere accompagnati dallo sgradevole scricchiolio delle suppellettili…

André tentò di osservare il viso di lei scostandosi un poco.

Senza parlare scrutò quello sguardo spento e doloroso e così diverso da quello che conosceva.

"Che cosa ti hanno fatto?" – chiese.

E lo chiedeva a lei, solo a lei…

"André…io non so cosa vogliano da me queste persone, ma non posso lasciare quella casa…".

"Alain vuole trovare Diane…".

"Cosa?".

"Proverà ad entrare con gli altri…e se lui riuscirà a trovare Diane la porterà via e anche Mimose e tu non dovrai tornarci…".

"André, vi avevo detto di non cercare Diane…tu e Alain…voi non avete idea…Diane è cambiata. Alain non la riconoscerà e…io avrei voluto portarla via ma lei non sente ragioni…".

"Basta adesso".

André faticava a parlare, a parlarle.

Era accaduto in passato che parlassero spesso, ma mai di sé stessi all'altro.

Ora, quella situazione lo imponeva ma André era combattuto…

"Quindi tu…tu non sei venuta fin qui di tua volontà?" – chiese piano.

"Cosa…io…no…ho compreso che saremmo arrivati a Saint Petersburg quando abbiamo lasciato il porto di Saint Nazaire…ma perché io sia arrivata fino a qui…non lo so…".

"De Rougeror dice che quell'uomo, Tichinov, forse vuole usarti per avvicinare la zarina e per convincerla a cedere alle sue richieste…".

"Quali?" – chiese Oscar con un filo di voce.

André non rispose. Istintivamente si limitò a scostarle i capelli dal viso.

Un gesto inimmaginabile, una vicinaza impensabile solo fino a poche settimane prima e Oscar era lì immobile a sua volta, immersa nella vicinanza che batteva dentro e fuori di lei con voce sottile e penetrante e dissolta.

Il silenzio spezzato dal respiro sinuoso di ombre vicine che ondeggiavano e poi si ritraevano ed affondavano…

In quel silenzio le mani si avvicinarono e si posarono a chiudersi sul viso di Oscar ed il suo viso si voltò un poco per affondare nel palmo sconosciuto eppure adesso voluto.

Lo riconobbe…

Riconobbe il sentore di lui come fosse sempre stato dentro di sé…

Anche lei lo percepiva quel profumo inafferrabile…

La pelle si scosse animata dal tocco leggero delle dita, un poco fredde, il sangue iniziò a scorrere più veloce e caldo annullando i pensieri ed il timore.

La bocca socchiusa e timida si accorse di aver sfiorato la carne morbida e liscia di altre labbra e adesso pungeva risuonando nella gola e nel cuore l'istinto di affondare e chiudere quelle labbra, ondeggiando leggermente, senza respiro, senza parole.

Il corpo si sporse su quello di lei e lei si ritrovò affondata contro la seduta un poco scomoda del divanetto.

Tutt'attorno il crescendo di suoni disarticolati, soffocati, silenziosi…

André prese la sua bocca affondando in essa, mentre la stringeva a sé, e poi tornò ad essa di nuovo e di nuovo ancora mentre i sensi si animavano e si sollevavano acuti, intensi, pungenti…

L'incedere lambito e sottile si espanse allargandosi e divorando la ritrosia ed il dolore e richiamando il sangue alle labbra che all'unisono corsero a quelle di lui mentre le mani si chiudevano ad abbracciare le spalle ed il corpo si scioglieva a poco a poco imprimendosi in quello di lui, scomparendo nell'impronta del torace e dei fianchi e dei muscoli che la facevano diventare leggera e molle e tremante e disperatamente amante di un soffio assurdo e tagliente che spezzò il respiro in un tremore diffuso, lamento di orgoglio distrutto e di resa umida e sensuale.

Oscar cedette lasciandosi avvolgere dalle braccia di André, ascoltando le dita di lui scivolare ed insinuarsi nella soffocante divisa, dappprima chiusa e poi quasi strappata da un gesto di rabbia e di liberazione…

Il suono secco della stoffa si animò terribile nel silenzio della stanza costringendo la mente a raccogliere quell'incedere invadente e pericoloso.

La mano corse a quella di André. Gli prese il polso, titubante quel tanto che bastava per chiedere a sé stessa di non fermarlo, di lasciarlo fare perché era ciò che voleva, da sempre, nemmeno più sapeva da quanto.

La lucida ed intensa cognizione del tempo che trascorreva, il pianto di Mimose, la voce aspra del suo carnefice riemersero in quell'istante e si piantarono lì, stringendosi come lacci a soffocare la gola e ad imporle di stringere a sua volta la mano di lui e a parlare per fermarlo…

Oscar doveva fermarlo…

"No…".

"Oscar…no…io…" – sussurrò lui, mentre tornava al corpo di lei afferrando i fianchi e chiudendoli in una stretta impossibile da sciogliere mentre il respiro si sollevava intenso e…

"E' stato a causa mia?" – mormorò André piano a denti stretti.

"Cosa…che vorresti dire?".

Gli prese il viso tra le mani.

"Che vuoi dire?" – gli chiese di nuovo.

"Non ti ho più ritrovato a Parigi…e quando ho compreso che forse eri tu la donna che viaggiava assieme all'ufficiale russo…ho pensato che avessi deciso di andartene, per non subire il destino che ti aspetta a Parigi…per quello che ti ho fatto. Ti ho seguito nei Soldati della Guardia…non ti ho nemmeno chiesto se questo a te stesse bene…ho fatto di testa mia…e poi tu…".

Sottile s'insinuò il bacio alla Barrier d'Enfer…

Non poteva essere che nulla fosse cambiato ma André non sapeva quale fosse la direzione giusta…

"André…il mio André…no…non è accaduto questo…".

"Ma io sento la tua rabbia…l'ho sentita a Parigi e la sento anche adesso…".

"No…non è per te…io…" – replicò lei, incerta.

Diceva no eppure sentiva crescere la rabbia dentro di sé, eppure restava lì perché voleva e sentiva la pelle fremere ed il ventre contrarsi e poi aprirsi languido e suadente e beffardo e dannatamente liquido nella ricerca di quel contatto, di quella carne che si animava e si spingeva contro di lei chiamandola e ghermendo i sensi…

Ed era la rabbia di non aver mai accettato di sentire lui in quel modo e di aver taciuto a sè stessa che anche lei poteva ascoltare quell'onda dolce e pungente che si sollevava e rompeva il fragile argine della sua razionale lucidità.

Pensava di non poter amare Oscar…

Era questo che aveva sempre pensato…

"Ho paura di non farcela…" – disse piano, senza ammettere ciò di cui davvero aveva paura.

André non parlò…

Immerso in quelle parole…

Le attendeva da una vita ed erano arrivate ed esse erano prigioniere di un destino beffardo e duro.

Respirava piano su di lei e Oscar dovette fare forza contro di lui, maledicendosi, nella lucida consapevolezza che tutto sarebbe andato perduto e che per lei non ci sarebbe stato scampo né lì, né mai per il resto della sua vita.

"Ti riporterò a casa…" – disse André piano abbracciandola e tutto pareva risolto adesso, come se quei giorni avessero racchiuso in sé le domande emerse nel passato e fatte a sé stessi e all'altro.

Domande che non avevano ricevuto risposta mentre quella risposta era arrivata, lasciata riemergere dall'istinto inspiegabile che non li aveva mai divisi, ma che pure aveva combattuto con l'innata resistenza dei sensi e della pelle…

"Vai via…se verrai scoperto per te sarà la fine…".

"Quando potrò rivederti?".

Oscar non rispose.

"Cercherò di capire cosa vogliono da me queste persone. Ma non posso muovermi con troppa invadenza…finora non mi sono ribellata perché se l'avessi fatto…".

Oscar non terminò la frase staccandosi da André ed alllontanandosi anche se non si voltò per non distogliere lo sguardo da lui.

Rimase su di lui, appoggiata alla figura di lui anche se solo con gli occhi, perché non poteva permettersi altro.

D'improvviso si sorprese…

Avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo.

Non solo per l'averlo ritrovato, ma perché non l'aveva mai fatto. Non l'aveva più fatto da un tempo che sembrava secolare e lei avrebbe solo voluto affondare e chiudersi in lui e non tornare mai più a sé stessa…

Improvvisamente rivide la sua vita.

All'istante si scosse e…

"Vai via…" – mormorò piano.

"Oscar io non ti lascerò tornare la dentro…".

"Non posso venire…non posso lasciare Diane e Mimose…devo portarle via con me…devo riuscire a portarle fuori da lì…io…".

Oscar si rialzò e…

L'istinto le disse di uscire.

Pochi passi verso la porta che si aprì nell'istante in cui lei fece per girare la maniglia…

Gli occhi piantati addosso…

"Siete qui…".

Il tono basso ed accusatore.

S'impose Oscar, doveva farlo per uscire prima che l'altro entrasse.

Dorian Vassiliev l'avrebbe capito che lei non era sola là dentro…

La rabbia si sollevò coprendo la paura.

"Adesso possiamo andare…vostro fratello mi ha detto che non gradite questo genere d'intrattenimenti…" - sibilò lei severa.

L'altro la fissò dubbioso.

Oscar uscì costringendo l'altro ad arretrare…

Il cuore e la paura e la rabbia non sono sentori che si cancellano.

"Aspettate…".

L'altra s'immobilizzò e il giovane si fece accanto a lei.

Non era un profumo conosciuto quello che lambiva la pelle…

Vassiliev la scansò con rabbia.

"Maledizione!" – gridò dando un calcio alla porta e spalancandola.

Oscar si voltò in cerca della figura di André dentro la stanzetta buia che s'animava adesso di gridolini di paura per l'intromissione improvvisa.

Oscar s'impose di non fiatare…

Alle perdute…

I passi di Vassiliev risuonarono nella stanza, mentre i gentiluomini si alzavano squadrando l'intruso.

L'altro si guardò intorno scivolando con lo sguardo sulle vesti stropicciate delle dame…

Sentori persistenti di profumi coprivano quelli altrettanto insistenti del sudore di amplessi interrotti.

Gli occhi scrutarono lividi, in silenzio, fino a quando s'avvidero che l'intrusione non sarebbe stata tollerata oltre…

Nessuno dei presenti, uomo o donna che fosse pareva interessare colui che era entrato.

Oscar si permise di scrutare dentro…

Di André non c'era traccia…

Era nota l'assoluta ed intransigente volontà con cui la Zarina Caterina II sposava la moda francese e così facevano i suoi cortigiani e così erano costruite le case dei nobili, proprio come quelle degli aristocratici francesi…

Una stanza del genere, dedicata a consumare orgasmi rubati e fugaci non poteva non avere porte nascoste utili a fughe repentine di amanti e…

De Rougeror aprì l'anta della carrozza poco distante dal palazzo.

André s'infilò dentro senza dire una parola, gli occhi erano fessure incandescenti e livide di rabbia…

"Non siete riuscito a convincerla?".

"Teme per la vita di quella bambina…e di Diane…".

"E non ha torto…ve l'ho già detto che il prelato e i suoi figli sono pericolosi…

"Monsieur…quando saranno pronti i visti per lasciare la Russia?" – chiese André con lo sguardo fisso e perso.

"Non ci vorrà molto…forse riuscirò a prepararli per prossima settimana. Ci sarà una cerimonia d'inaugurazione e se le mie ipotesi sono corrette penso che a quell'evento mademoiselle non porà non mancare. Dopo, la zarina partirà per una breve vacanza nella sua residenza estiva e Tichinov non è solita seguirla. Se quell'uomo vuole qualcosa dalla zarina credo che si muoverà in quella occasione…".

L'oscurità scesa sulla città dall'avvento dell'inverno pareva chiudersi sopra ogni cosa e il gelo penetrante era a mala pena rischiarato da deboli raggi di luce, nella notte, l'alone dei lampioncini che di sera venivano accesi per illuminare le vie.

In quella luce lo sguardo ombreggiato di Oscar parve aprirsi, a sua volta, seppure avvolto nella morsa dello sguardo di Stevenov che la osservava di sbieco, intuendo che la coscienza dell'altra si stava risvegliando e lei aveva iniziato a sfuggirgli.

Anzi, forse si rese conto che lui non era mai riuscito a piegarla realmente ala sua volontà.

Non attese neppure le carrozza si arrestasse nel cortile di Palais Mainsinkov.

Stevenov aprì lo sportello e la tirò giù con violenza e rabbia.

Il respiro era teso…

La gola bruciava e le mani erano incapaci di muoversi e…

Oscar aprì gli occhi e si ritrovò in una stanza buia, mai vista prima, illuminata solo da un candelabro appoggiato su un tavolo.

Nessuna finestra, nessun pertugio, solo una misera porta chiusa.

Sollevò lo sguardo ed il sangue quasi si gelò nelle vene.

Avanti a se si trovavano Arian Tichinov, Dorian Vassiliev e Georghy Stevenov…

Poco dietro loro c'era Diane, seduta. Sulle ginocchia, Oscar intravide il corpo di Mimose, abbandonato al sonno…

80


	33. Hiver

_**Hiver**_

Il gelo scivolava incombente nella stanza…

Gli occhi fissi alla giovane Diane che a capo chino abbracciava Mimose.

La bambina dormiva, vestita in una semplice camicia da notte…

Il volto bianco…

Pareva che il freddo fosse l'unica voce che s'ascoltasse là sotto.

Anche Diane se n'era accorta e teneva stretta la piccola, per scaldarla e scaldarsi…

"Li stiamo cercando…".

La voce di Stevenov s'impose sulle altre, mentre Oscar corse agli occhi del giovane Dorian Vassiliev.

 _Chi…_

 _Dannazione…_

"Abbiamo appreso che alcuni stranieri sono giunti diversi giorni fa a Saint Petersburg…".

 _Stranieri…_

"Francesi per la precisione…".

Stevenov si avvicinò al viso.

"Li conoscete?".

Lo sguardo si contrasse, involontariamente, colpito dall'affermazione…

Restare impassibili era impossibile…

Stavano parlando di André e degli altri…

"Non so a cosa vi riferite, colonnello…mi pare assurdo che io possa conoscere qualuno in questa città…russo o straniero che sia…".

"Lo immaginavo…".

L'uomo si rialzò arretrando di qualche passo…

Fu la volta del prelato Tichinov a parlare…

Immobili, chiusi, stretti nel manto di ghiaccio spesso ed azzurrognolo, a tratti invischiato nei raggi radenti di un sole pallido ed altrettanto gelido, il braccio principale della Neva e tutti i canali che s'insinuavano nel cuore di Saint Petersbourg, dalla Riviere della Grand Neva, fino alla Riviere de la Foutanka e nel mezzo la Riviere Mojka, erano fissamente distesi come cicatrici bianche, rimarginate.

Priva del lento e costante fluire delle sue acque, Saint Petersbourg si animava allora nel ventre dei palazzi nuovi, costruiti alla maniera occidentale, dove si celebravano feste e ricevimenti in attesa della rinnovata stagione.

La Zarina Caterina II, nonostante tutto, si godeva l'imperituro amore per l'arte.

Poco importava se sul suo capo pendeva il sospetto d'aver fatto assassinare il marito, il Granduca Pietro Fedorovic, e poco importava se le mire di potere dell'imperatrice avevano portato la Russia ad affrontare dure e sanguinose guerre, non sempre vittoriose.

A Palace d'Hiver dove l'imperatrice risiedeva, circondata dalle opere d'arte e dai generali a cui ogni giorno impartiva ordini per nuove campagne militari o la costruzione di nuovi edifici, presto sarebbe stata inaugurata una nuova ala dedicata alla collezione di quadri acquistati in Europa.

Un grande avvenimento quindi era quello che si preparava a risvegliare la sopita e gelida aristocrazia della città dopo il ritorno del Principe Jurovsky, arrivato a corte da giorni magnificando le lodi del suo viaggio in Francia e di cui adesso voleva rendere partecipe anche l'imperatrice, mostrandole finalmente i capolavori che aveva acquistato durante il lungo soggiorno e presentandole la persona che era arrivata con lui.

Il confessore del principe Arian Tichinov lo aveva persuaso fosse assoluatemente adatta ad essere nominata Colonnello della Guardia Imperiale per proteggere al meglio la persona dell'imperatrice.

Il gelo era possente.

Avanzare a cavallo per le strade della ciità, ripulite alla meglio era un'impresa.

Chiusa nel mantello spesso e scuro, Oscar osservava adesso la città di Saint Petersbourg, ordinata, pulita, statica nei suoi palazzi ordinati e puliti e statici affiancati l'uno all'altro, geometricamente disposti in modo che fosse sempre possibile sapere dove ci si trovava.

Strade tra loro perpendicolari confluivano in altre strade o vie più strette.

Mai nessuna si perdeva nei meadri parigini che ingoiavano il viaggiatore.

Le dita chiuse nei guanti erano strette alle redini.

Lo sguardo fisso…

Attorno a sé un nutrito gruppetto di Guardie Imperiali, e poco lontano il Colonnello Stevenov che l'affiancava in un sorprendente ribaltamento di ruoli da che lei _aveva lasciato_ Parigi.

S'affollarono alla mente le chiose lugubri dell'uomo sul mantenimento dell'ordine nella città.

L'incidente a Fabourg Wafili Oftroff.

I piani di Stevenov avevano preso a vacillare sfaldandosi come neve al sole perché in nessun modo la lusinga del potere era riuscita a scalfire la volontà dell'ospite.

E questo per assurdo aveva reso ogni passo più pericoloso del precedente.

E questo per disgrazia aveva costretto ad alzare la posta in gioco, per stringere il laccio che la teneva lì, la sua ospite, impedendole di fuggire…

Non solo la vita di Diane e Mimose…

L'allusione nelle parole di Arian Tichinov la sera precedente era stata velata.

Il senso netto e terribile.

Il primo incarico suggerito al Principe Jurovsky dal suo confessore per il nuovo Colonnello delle Guardie Imperiali di Sua Maestà la Zarina Caterina II era tutto sommato semplice ma di grand'effetto.

Per saggiarne le capacità e l'intuito…

Cercare gli stranieri entrati in territorio russo.

Stranieri dai dubbi propositi…

Forse quello di attentare alla vita di Sua Maestà.

Ecco come il Colonnello Stevenov ed il padre avevano alzato la posta in gioco: costringere lei, proprio lei a scovare quella gente.

Se non l'avesse fatto, o l'avesse lasciata fuggire…

"Certo che i nobili sono tutti uguali…" – aveva sentenziato Romanov apprendendo per le vie di Saint Petersbourg della notizia dell'inaugurazione – "In qualsiasi paese si trovano non si danno pace se non finiscono per discutere del nulla e per giunta spendendo i denari delle tasse del popolo…proprio come in Francia. Ma se riesco a tornare!".

"Taci Romanov…non siamo qui per discutere di politica…" – l'aveva rimproverato Lasalle che camminava nervosamente su e giù per la stanza.

Da giorni non erano più riusciti a raggiungere la stradina che costeggiava il retro di Palais Mensinkov, per il sorvegliare il palazzo.

Da giorni…

Solo loro se n'erano accorti, perché loro soltanto potevano cogliere certi sinistri e silenziosi segnali…

Da giorni le strade di Saint Petersbourg avevano preso ad essere attraversate da gruppi più nutriti di soldati, a cavallo.

E persino la casa dell'ambasciatore era stata visitata da alcuni militari che, con la necessità di rafforzare la protezione all'imperatrice, chiedevano conto della presenza di ospiti giunti da fuori.

L'ambasciatore li aveva coperti e adesso i sei stranieri erano finiti in una specie di cantina ammuffita, prigionieri di una città sconosciuta, gli unici sentori certi il cupo ruggito del mare d'inverno e l'aria salmastra a coprire i miasmi del crocevia navale.

Eppure, se una trama invisibile e terribile si stava chiudendo su di loro, dall'altra parte un'effimera ed impercettibile ragnatela veniva tessuta attraverso i consueti sistemi di polizia che i cinque Soldati della Guardia avevano imparato a gestire nella suadente e terribile Paris.

Che non fosse mai che quelli si sarebbero lasciati acciuffare lì, a Saint Petersbourg, quando a Paris avevano tenuto in scacco ribelli e ladri e puttare di strada e ubriaconi!

Anzi…

In quella città così ordinata sarebbe stato più semplice costruire una rete di connivenze degna dei migliori circoli illuministi…

Così i soldati avevano comunque appreso che dall'ultimo ricevimento nessuno era più entrato ed uscito da Palais Meinsinkov, né per raggiungere la caserma, né per una semplice passeggiata in giardino, tanto che Alain era diventato ogni giorno sempre più nervoso, nel dubbio che fosse accaduto qualcosa di grave e lui non avrebbe più potuto vedere con Diane.

Pareva una fortezza quel posto…

E di Diane e di Mimose neppure l'ombra.

"Diane non è là dentro…" – aveva detto una sera ormai spazientito – "Non può essere la dentro…ormai sono giorni che non si vede più nessuno…".

"Alain devi stare calmo…l'ambasciatore ha detto che è normale questo spiegamento di forze. Domani ci sarà l'inaugurazione della nuova ala del Palazzo d'Inverno…ci sarà un grande ricevimento e l'ambasciatore ci andrà e probabilmente anche Oscar…e saranno presenti anche Tichinov e Stevenov…sarà il momento giusto perché voi possiate entrare a Palais Meinsinkov e portare fuori Diane e Mimose. Io invece andrò al Palazzo d'Inverno…nessuno deve più rientare…se non le portiamo via tutte e tre per chi resta potrebbe essere la fine…" – aveva replicato André serio.

"La…nave…pe…per la Danimarca non salperà che tra due giorni…co…come faremo nel frattempo?" – chiese Lasalle preoccupato.

"L'ambasciatore ha detto che ci ha trovato un posto per nasconderci. Ce ne resteremo là fino a quando non ripartiremo".

"Spe…speriamo ci lascino andare via…e se quelli ci seguiranno?".

"Una cosa alla volta Lasalle!" – disse Alain.

Una cosa alla volta…

Eppure André avrebbe voluto fare tutto all'istante.

Era tale la smania che non poteva fare altro che uscire ogni giorno all'aria aperta, con il rischio d'essere riconosciuto…

E annusare l'odore del mare e fissarlo, poco distante, come punto di salvezza dei sensi e dei muscoli.

Per assurdo adesso loro erano diventati _ribelli_ in un paese straniero e dovevano pensare e muoversi come ribelli!

Era così che s'aggiravano per i magazzini di stoccaggio delle merci.

Imbacuccati fino al naso, il cappuccio calato sul viso…

Quasi una sorta di giustizieri invisibili in attesa dell'informazione utile che conducesse finalmente i gesti e le energie in una direzione sensata.

Nessuno di loro avrebbe mai immaginato che quella direzione loro se la sarebbero ritrovata lì, proprio sotto gli occhi…

Lasalle fu costretto dare una gomitata ad André…

"Guarda…" – gli sussurrò senza balbettare stavolta.

André spinse lo sguardo oltre la folla, oltre le volute fumose che si sollevavano dai braceri improvvisati per scaldare la punta delle dita, che non cadessero spezzate dal gelo…

Il drappello di soldati era poco più avanti di loro.

Erano otto…

Sei militari e due ufficiali…

Intabarrati nei mantelli.

Era impossibile non correre al riflesso chiaro che spuntava dal cappuccio…

André fece un passo in avanti come per farsi largo tra la folla ed avvicinarsi.

Gli altri due più robusti, accanto a lui, Romanov e Voltaire, l'afferrarono per le braccia e faticarono non poco a trattenerlo, piantandogli addosso uno sguardo sinistro per dissuaderlo…

"Lasciatemi…dannazione!".

"Ti lasciamo un corno! Vuoi farci scoprire tutti?" – sibilò Voltaire – "Vuoi mandare all'aria la nostra copertura per correre da lei?".

Oscar era laggiù, poco distante, lo sguardo fisso e teso davanti a sé…

La folla di mercanti e pescivendoli e signorotti indaffarati a contrattare merci e a non farsi rifilare avanzi e marciume si allargava leggermente al passaggio del drappello.

"Che ci fanno qua quelli?" – si chiese Romanov appiattendosi contro il muro d'una casa, il viso voltato verso i compagni e gli occhi strabuzzati dalla paura d'essere stati scoperti.

"Ci stanno cercando idiota! Questo ce l'ha detto anche l'ambasciatore…" – rispose Romanov.

"Sì…d'accordo…ma proprio qui? Perché venire fino al porto?".

"Perché questo è il primo posto dove cercare qualcuno che vuole nascondersi" – disse André tentando di mantenere lo sguardo sulla figura di Oscar.

"Sono più furbi di quello che immaginavamo questi dannati ubriaconi!" – digrignò Voltaire.

"Io non credo…" – continuò André.

"Che intendi dire? Che sanno già dove siamo?".

Loro erano ribelli, in tutto e per tutto.

Così li aveva apostrofati l'ambasciatore perché così quelli che erano venuti a cercarli li avevano apostrofati…

"De Rougeror ha detto che siamo ricercati…avete visto cosa sta accadendo in questi giorni? Non siamo più riusciti ad avvicinarci a Palais Meinsinkov…".

"Il comandante è con loro…che diavolo ci fa con loro?".

Romanov sputò a terra.

Il tono era terribilmente accusatorio, come a dire…

 _Ce li ha portati lei…_

Il pensiero non ebbe pregio d'essere espresso apertamente…

Ci pensò André.

"Oscar li ha portati fino qui!" – biasciò severo.

"Dannazione! Lo sapevo! Quella donna sta dalla loro parte!" – sibilò Voltaire.

Romanov fece per voltarsi.

Desillian gli si parò contro: "Non dite sciocchezze…!".

"E tu che ne sai idiota? Neanche la conosci quella…".

"Sì che la conosco…l'ho vista in faccia…solo qualche istante…le sue parole erano solo per quella ninã… non posso credere che lei…".

"Pensa quello che ti pare…ma questo qui…".

Il dito puntato contro André…

"Questo qui si farebbe ammazzare per quella…io no però!".

André si riportò sui compagni: "Io credo che sia qui per cercarci…".

"Quella ci ha traditi…".

"No, aspetta…noi non possiamo muoverci…anche lei lo sa e quindi…".

"E quindi?".

"E' stata un'ottima idea scendere al porto…".

Stevenov s'affiancò al cavallo di Oscar.

Lei rimase in silenzio mentre lo sguardo si perdeva nella folla variopinta…

Ora lo cercava André, con gli occhi fissi alle vie, ai gruppetti della gente che attardava il passo ad osservare il drappello dei soldati…

Avrebbe voluto trovarlo prima lei, solo un istante prima, per dirglielo, anche solo con lo sguardo, di non farsi trovare e di andarsene.

Lui era diventato "un ribelle"…

E lei aveva iniziato a pensarlo come tale…

Dove si sarebbe potuto nascondere a Parigi qualcuno che non voleva farsi trovare?

Ovunque vi fossero caos e moltitudine di gente ed un continuo via vai di merci, carri, parigini mescolati a stranieri…

l'Isle du Cignes, dove arrivavavano le mercanzie da trasportare poi lungo la Senna, verso il mare…

Nulla di paragonabile ad un porto di una città come Saint Petersbourg.

Oppure a Les Halle…

Quasi come quel dannato porto di viuzze lerce che sfilacciavano gli stradelli colmi di ogni più disparata merce…

Legno, tessuti, mattoni…

Cavalli, capre, galline…

Stoffe, stoviglie, vetri istoriati…

Spezie…

Profumi intensi, capaci di nascondere chiunque.

Voleva vederlo, dannazione…

Il lento fluire delle labbra su di sé pungeva…

E allora ecco che vederlo diveniva desiderio oltremodo dissenato e pericoloso…

Doveva vederlo ed al tempo stesso restarci lontana da lui.

"Di certo quegli stranieri avranno trovato rifugio da qualche parte…in effetti a pensarci bene il porto è luogo ideale per nascondersi…".

Stevenov spaziò soddisfatto sulla folla concedendosi il lusso d'averla avuta vinta anche se solo intuendo le mosse dell'altra che evidentemente s'era rassegnata a cercare quella gente per lui.

"Lei lo sa che noi siamo qui" – disse Andrè a denti stretti – "Lo sa perché questo è l'unico posto dove noi abbiamo la possibilità di nasconderci…".

"Cristo…".

"Dobbiamo avvicinarci a lei…dobbiamo tentare…solo così riusciremo a parlarle…".

"E gli altri? E i soldati?".

"Ci penso io!" – squittì Desillian – "Chi ha voglia di menare un po' le mani?".

Romanov esitò solo un istante.

Giusto il tempo d'intendersi con lo spagnolo, solo con lo sguardo.

"Vengo con voi!" – esclamò Voltaire – "Peccato per Alain…se fosse qui!".

"Va…va…vado a chiamarlo" – balbettò Lasalle – "Non è lontano…".

"Allora ci ritroviamo all'imboccatura di Petrowskoy Oftroff…ci sono dei magazzini…".

Desillian sfidò la sorte…

Adesso che aveva trovato il modo di vendicarsi del gesto insano di quel dannato russo, sperava solo che quello non lo riconoscesse, dato che a Langleas s'erano guardati solo un istante e pure allo spagnolo gli s'era gelato il sangue nelle vene mentre si vedeva puntare la pistola in faccia e perdeva di vista il corpo della donna avvolto dall'acqua gelida, lì, a pochi passi da lui.

Ce li doveva semplicemente attirare quei soldati dentro le viuzze che si perdevano nei vecchi magazzini dietro i depositi di legname…

E fu relativamente semplice iniziare a prenderli a sassate dall'alto di un tetto arrigginito e periciolante.

Qualche moneta ai marmocchi che s'aggiravano per le straducole in cerca di malcapitati a cui soffiare il borsello o magari sfilare una profumata sciarpa di seta…

E quelli avevano preso a tirar di sotto anche la frutta marcia.

Ai cavalli però…

L'ordine era di spaventare i cavalli.

E i cavalli, debitamente addestrati, come aveva intuito lo spagnolo, non s'erano poi infastiditi più di tanto…

I boriosi militari russi sì però, trafitti nell'orgoglio di ritrovarsi la divisa lercia!

Gli occhi adesso aveva preso a scrutare stravolti e furiosi tutt'intorno, per stanare quelli che avevano osato tale gesto insano…

Era bastato quello a distrarli e a distendere e spezzare il cerchio serrato che stringeva e proteggeva i due ufficiali.

Le redini afferrate e strattonate lontano, gli animali inghiottiti in mezzo al via vai della folla…

Bastavano pochi istanti…

Prima due cavalieri…

Poi gli altri due…

Stevenov ordinò di lasciar perdere…

Intuì che c'era dell'altro dietro quell'agguato così rozzo…

Le dita estrassero la pistola.

Era carica…

Oscar strinse le redini e si contrasse nel tentativo di restare in sella…

Quello non poteva essere un evento casuale…

Magari se fossero stati a Les Halles.

Ma lì, a Saint Petersburg…

No…

Il cuore si perse mentre si ritrovò addosso gli occhi di Stevenov furenti.

Fu costretta anche lei per non tradirsi ad estrarre la pistola…

Era carica…

 _Dio…_

 _Dove sei?_

 _Guardami…_

 _Non venire da me…_

 _Non devi…_

"Sarà un piacere mettere alla prova la mia mira!" – esclamò Stevenov guardandola di sbieco – "Non credo di aververlo mai detto ma sono stato io a spararvi a Place Dauphine!".

Stevenov rimase fisso su di lei e Oscar pensò che il cuore si sarebbe fermato lì…

Era stato lui…

 _Dio…_

Nemmeno sapeva dove fosse…

Stevenov sarebbe stato capace d'ammazzarlo André…

 _Dove sei?_

 _Devo trovarti…_

 _Devi andartene…_

 _Non puoi continuare a restare qui._

Fu tale lo stupore e la rabbia e la disperazione…

L'istinto la spinse a sottrarsi a quella follia.

Con un colpo alle reni condusse il cavallo nella direzione opposta a quello di Stevenov mentre lui aveva preso a gridare di non lasciarla andare e di…

Era difficile avanzare in mezzo al caos dei viandanti e delle merci esposte, stese apposta per rallentare la fuga.

Oscar scese da cavallo allora e con una manata lo spinse via, chiudendosi nel mantello.

Giusto il tempo di ascoltare altri passi dietro di lei e di voltarsi e di vedere il viso di André…

"Corri…non ti fermare…".

Il braccio attorno al corpo si strinse come per ritrovarla e ritrovare sé stesso…

La mano nella mano stretta anch'essa che quasi Oscar pensava non l'avrebbe più lasciata andare.

L'istinto di lasciarsi prendere e portare via…

Via da quella follia…

Via da tutto!

Gli occhi di entrambi si sollevarono al fischio acuto che li attirò verso un cunicolo fatiscente…

Lasalle Gerard faceva segno di correre in quella direzione.

Solo un istante e uno sparo percorse l'aria sollevando le grida della gente che s'era ritrovata vicinissima…

La folla prese ad allargarsi e disperdersi lasciando lo spazio vuoto in pochissimo tempo…

Oscar si ritrasse come impietrita.

André la strinse a sé ascoltando la forza di lei venir meno, come se lei non ne avesse più per fare neppure un passo.

Le dita s'allargarono e la presa della mano sgusciò via.

Lei si fermò immobile.

Anche lui si fermò a pochi passi da lei interrogandola con gli occhi…

La vide sollevare il braccio, la pistola si piantò contro di lui…

"Dio…l'ammazza!".

Lasalle pensò che sarebbe morto lì, in quell'istante mentre Alain trattenne il fiato.

André si bloccò impietrito di fronte a lei…

Non ci poteva credere che lei…

"Oscar…".

Le dita premettero il grilletto e lo sparo spezzò l'aria.

Erano vicinissimi…

André indietreggiò chiudendo gli occhi.

Un passo dietro all'indietro…

Un altro passo e poi cadde a terra…

Giusto in tempo perché Alain riuscisse a trascinarlo dentro il vicolo, di schiena, mentre squadrava furioso lo sguardo del suo comandante puntato su di loro, la pistola sollevata in aria adesso…

Il fumo che offuscava un poco gli occhi…

"Aspetta…" – sibilò André con un filo di voce.

Un altro sparo incise l'aria…

Oscar rimase immobile mentre le grida della gente avvolgevano il pensiero acuto e straziante di non poter seguire André.

Il vicolo alle spalle s'allargava e Alain fece in tempo a tirarcelo dentro André, trascinandolo come a peso morto.

"Dannazione André…sei ferito?" – gridò Alain facendosi su di lui – "Ti ha sparato…quella ti ha…".

André s'attaccò al braccio di Alain sgranando lo sguardo…

"Vieni via!" – gridò lui tentando di farlo alzare – "Non ce la farai e…".

"No!" – gli replicò André voltandosi.

Nessuno li stava seguendo e tutti e due si fermarono.

Lo sguardo corse indietro allo spiazzo che s'apriva poco prima del vicolo.

André si sporse e intravide il corpo di Oscar, gli occhi verso di lui…

Alle spalle di lei, il colonnello russo, il braccio teso e le dita strette al grilletto.

La pistola era puntata alla tempia…

André non riuscì a restare fermo.

Con uno strattone si liberò della presa di Alain e tornò fuori…

La luce del giorno illuminò la vista.

Alain poco dietro lo seguì, giusto in tempo per afferrarlo per le spalle e tirarlo dietro, lontano, di nuovo…

Lo sparo secco e netto tagliò l'aria ed il respiro...

Oscar chiuse gli occhi, istintivamente…

Nelle narici l'odore acre della polvere…

Negli occhi il fumo denso del colpo appena esploso…

Il braccio di Stevenov teso, intravisto con la coda dell'occhio, verso il punto in cui pochi istanti prima c'era André.

 _Dove sei? Vattene!_ – mormorò a labbra strette.

"Vattene! Vi stanno cercando…" – gridò più forte tentando di sormontare con la voce il vociare atterrito della folla…

"Basta!" – Stevenov gettò a terra la pistola ormai scarica e s'avventò contro di lei afferrandola per l'uniforme e spingendola indietro fino a finire entrambi contro il muro sbrecciato alle spalle.

"Una bella messinscena…ma non posso credere alla vostra pessima mira…l'avete fatto apposta a sbagliare!".

Oscar non fiatò.

"Questa mossa vi costerà cara!".

La mente corse al corpo di André, alla sua mano.

S'era stretta a lui e in un istante l'aveva lasciato…

La destra dell'uomo raggiunse il collo afferrandolo e prendendo a stringerlo…

Sì, che l'ammazzasse lì, tanto non aveva più senso tentare di fuggire.

Non da sola, non l'avrebbe mai fatto da sola…

E a quel punto anche la vita di André era in pericolo…

"Ve l'avevo già detto un tempo che se qualcuno avesse osato tentare di farvi del male io non avrei esitato ad ucciderlo!".

Parole farneticanti…

Oscar abbassò lo sguardo su quello dell'altro…

"Ora sarà vostra mano ad armarsi, visto che non c'è altro modo di farvelo comprendere…".

 _Dio…_

 _Che cosa…_

La posta si alzò ancora, allora.

L'affondo finale nel dubbio di non avere altro tempo per coltivare l'assurdo piano…

Oscar comprese che diavolo ce l'avessero portata a fare lì a Saint Peterburg.

"Al ricevimento…voi dovrete uccidere la Zarina Caterina II…" – sibilò Stevenov con il respiro su di lei – "Voi vi farete avanti e quando la Zarina chiederà di voi - perché so che lo farà - e voi le verrete presentata…sapete cosa dovete fare…".

"Non ha senso ciò che mi chiedete!" – balbettò lei con un filo di voce – "Non posso…".

"Voi lo farete e basta!" – replicò l'altro stringendo la presa – "Non accetterò altre ribellioni, altrimenti quella mocciosa voi non la vedrete più".

"E per quanto riguarda i vostri amici… hanno osato attentare alla vita del nuovo colonnello delle guardie di Sua Maestà! Sappiate che li troverò e li porterò davanti al plotone d'esecuzione…e sarete voi a dare l'ordine di fare fuoco visto che mi avete già dimostrato d'essere così brava!".

"Che voi siate dannato!".

L'aria non entrava e le mani si strinsero sul polso dell'altro…

"E' proprio quello che spero…mademoiselle…".

Correva André…

Le dita chiuse, le unghie conficcate nei palmi.

Erano vuote le sue mani, colme del ricordo d'aver stretto la mano di lei, solo per un istante…

Non sapeva perché ce l'avessro portata a Saint Petersburg, Oscar…

Ma adesso sapeva che lei non era libera di andarsene.

"Dannazione! André…che diavolo volevate fare?" – chiese Alain voltandosi e piantandogli addosso uno sguardo furioso.

"Lei…volevo portarla via…".

"Volevi farti ammazzare piuttosto! Quella ti ha sparato! Ma non l'hai visto?".

"Ha sbagliato mira! Dannazione Alain ma non capisci? Così vicino Oscar mi avrebbe ammazzato se davvero l'avesse voluto…".

"E che diavolo avrebbe voluto fare allora invece?" – sibilò Alain stravolto.

"Quelli non la lasceranno mai andare…Dio…era così vicina…dovevo portarla via con me…".

"I soldati! Arrivano i soldati!".

Lasalle corse verso di loro…

"Via! Dobbiamo tornare al rifugio…aspetteremo gli altri…".

André corse, quasi trascinato da Alain…

"No…".

Il cuore negava…

I muscoli gridavano.

Nessuno capiva perché…

Le intenzioni dei nobili russi erano talmente assurde da apparire sfuggenti…

Incomprensibili per non dire contrastanti le une con quelle degli altri.

Perché se fino alla notte in cui si sarebbe dovuto tenere il ricevimento a Palais d'Hiver, le strade attorno a Palais Meinsinkov erano presidiate da soldati e guardie…

Adesso…

Quella notte…

La serata del ricevimento a Palais d'Hiver…

Non una notte qualunque si sarebbe detto…

Il fischio acuto, risuonò nell'aria gelata, tagliando il silenzio della nebbia.

Le informazione ricevute li avevano alla fine riportati lì, proprio fuori da Palais Meinsinkov i cinque Soldati della Guardia.

L'edificio era isolato dal resto delle costruzioni, proprio come lo sarebbe stata una piccola fortezza, facile da proteggere perché controllabile da tutti i suoi lati e quindi inespugnabile.

Da lontano, s'intravedeva lucida, sotto il riflesso della luna nascosta dalle nuvole, la cupola del Giardino d'Inverno, una sorta di serra gigantesca che racchiudeva e proteggeva le piante provenienti dalle più disparate regioni del mondo conosciuto…

Vanto ed orgoglio della famiglia del prelato…

E tallone d'Achille del palazzo.

Da quando Alain aveva scoperto quel piccolo ingresso, là dietro, proprio accanto alla serra, non aveva fatto altro che pensare e ripensare a come entrare in quel maledetto palazzo e non era riuscito che ad osservare da lontano quella dannata cupola di vetro.

Non era potuto andare oltre.

E quella notte, proprio quella notte in cui a chiunque avrebbe dovuto esser impedito di andarsene in giro indisturbato per le strade di Saint Petersbourg e soprattutto attorno a quello stramaledetto palazzo…

Di soldati non se ne vedeva in giro nemmeno l'ombra.

Parevano scomparsi o forse richiamati tutti in caserma o chissà dove…

Forse proprio a Palais d'Hiver…

Un azzardo assoluto quello dei sei stranieri che alla fine s'erano dovuti dividere perché se fossero stati scoperti, almeno due di loro non sarebbero stati acciuffati.

André e Romanov decisero di sfidare la sorte dirigendosi proprio verso Palais d'Hiver.

Alain invece, dopo quello che era accaduto al porto, aveva deciso che non poteva fidarsi più di nessuno e lui dentro quella casa doveva entrarci e doveva trovare Diane e portarla fuori.

A tutti i costi.

Così anche a lui quella notte sembrò tutto dannatamente facile, ma non volle credere al proprio istinto…

Lo mise da parte.

Il fischio lo ricondusse alla realtà…

Per un istante si ricordò quando assieme a Diane camminavano per le strade di Parigi.

Lui poco più alto e lei, piccola, gli occhi sgranati e lievi, lucidi, mentre gli stringeva la mano.

Alain aveva solo Diane al mondo…

Lei alla fine era l'unico legame di sangue che conducesse al futuro, che lui sperava di rimettere ancora nelle mani di lei.

Ci sperava…

E così la guardia s'era abbassata, un'altra volta.

S'era deciso di mandare avanti Joaquin Desillian.

Era agile lo spagnolo, più piccolo di statura e la pelle ambrata lo avrebbe reso meno appariscente di quanto avrebbe potuto esserlo un Soldato della Guardia francese, imponente e fremente al desiderio di entrare in quel palazzo, a spada tratta, e passare appunto a fil di spada tutti quelli che si fossero frapposti tra lui e Diane…

Il giovane c'impiegò un poco, dopo aver scavalcato un muro laterale del palazzo, ad orientarsi nella casa e comprendere dove potesse essere la giovane.

Pareva davvero non esserci nessuno…

E questo già era troppo assurdo…

C'era il ricevimento è vero, ma…

Dannazione…

Diane glie'aveva descritta Alain a Joaquin, e lui la trovò alla fine, dopo aver aperto la porta di una camera da cui filtrava, dal basso, il chiarore del fuoco del camino.

La giovane era seduta sul letto.

Lo sguardo assente e spento, fisso alle fiamme che danzavano davanti a sé.

"Mademoiselle Diane?" – chiese incerto lo spagnolo, anche se dalla descrizione della giovane era certo fosse lei.

Un occhio al corridoio e un occhio dentro la stanza per verificare che nessuno sarebbe venuto a sorprenderli.

"Voi chi siete?" – chiese Diane a voce bassa.

"Un amico…".

Diane sopirò.

"Io non ho amici. Io sono di Dorian…è lui che amo…".

Joaquin rimase sorpreso dal tenore delle parole, ma non si scoraggiò. Aveva ascoltato attentamente i discorsi di Alain e di André.

André aveva detto che Diane era cambiata…

Oscar glielo aveva confermato…

E aveva anche detto che sebbene le avesse chiesto più volte di lasciare quella casa, Diane non aveva voluto farlo…

Dorian Vassiliev, il demone di Avignone…

Era lui a tenerla lì, seppure lei non fosse segregata.

Lei era libera ma lo sguardo scuro e il viso contratto deponevano per una sorta di laccio invisibile…

Lo spagnolo insistette.

"Mi manda vostro fratello…".

"Alain?" – chiese Diana alzandosi e muovendosi lentamente verso l'altro.

Lo sguardo s'illuminò appena e Joaquin finalmente comprese di aver catturato l'attenzione dell'altra.

"Sapete è qui adesso".

"Qui? A Saint Petersburg? Da quando?".

"Oh…mademoiselle…ve lo dirà lui stesso. E' ansioso di vedervi…ma…davvero…vorrebbe farlo subito, senza aspettare domani. E vorrebbe chiedervi del vostro fidanzato e sapere se vi tratta bene. Sapete Alain è molto felice per voi…".

"Davvero non è arrabbiato con me?".

Gli occhi di Diane si riempirono di lacrime e la voce tremò un poco, scossa forse da un ricordo d'affetto che stava riemergendo dalla follia di quelle settimane vissute fuori dalla realtà.

La dedizione verso Alain quella era reale, impressa, nella carne e nell'anima e Diane afferrò una mantellina e si diresse verso la porta.

Pareva davvero volerlo vedere il suo fratellone…

E stringere di nuovo quella mano grande e forte che non l'aveva mai lasciata quando assieme percorrevano le viuzze di Paris e…

Alain era sempre stato l'unico legame di sangue che tenesse alla vita di Diane.

"Andiamo!" – disse risoluta.

"Mademoiselle prego…vi chiederei di fare piano…ecco io…io non penso che i padroni di casa gradiscano visite a quest'ora della notte. Ma sapete Alain quanto è testardo. Vuole vedervi ma non vuole crearvi problemi!" – tentò di tergiversare lo spagnolo.

"Conosco mio fratello" – sorrise Diane – "E so quanto può essere irruento. Non temete, c'è una porta che passa dal giardino d'inverno. Io non riesco ad aprirla perché è un poco arrugginita…ma se fate venire Alain fino lì sono sicura che ce la farà in un istante. E' forte Alain…sapete…".

Diane pareva in preda all'estasi e iniziò a camminare a piedi scalzi velocemente scendendo il grande scalone ed imboccando il corridoio che portava alle sale sul retro del palazzo, quelle che davano verso il giardino estivo, molto ridotto e chiuso nella morsa del ghiaccio e, poco più in là, verso la grande serra in vetro che proteggeva le piante durante l'inverno.

Era tutto così dannatamente assurdo d'apparire impossibile.

Il Colonnello Stevenov era stato chiaro.

Diane e Mimose non si sarebbero salvate.

E adesso era chiaro che…

L'assembramento dei nobili era soffocante.

Tutti in attesa dell'arrivo della zarina, tutti in attesa di un cenno, di uno sguardo…

Le ricordava bene quelle scene, così simili a quelle osservate a Versailles…

Un cenno di Stevenov.

Oscar s'immerse nella sua parte…

Nella testa il corpo di André, il suo respiro, i suoi occhi…

Nelle mani la sua mano che la stringeva…

Non aveva potuto fare altro che puntargli quella pistola addosso per farlo indietreggiare, per dirgli di andarsene prima che gli altri l'ammazzassero sul serio…

Ma non era da lei sbagliare mira

E lo sapeva che Stevenov non gliel'avrebbe perdonata quella mancanza.

Stevenov li stava cercando.

Tutti…

Il dubbio che prima o poi li avrebbero trovati se non si fossero tenuti lontano da tutto.

Ma quello che l'uomo le stava chiedendo di fare, adesso…

Era assurdo…

Lei lo seguì e nella mente ripercorse i gesti sapientemente inculcati nella testa perché lei non fallisse.

Tutte le volte che si era ribellata…

Tutte le volte, in realtà l'altro l'aveva indotta a recitare una scena, orchestrata dallo stesso istinto di non cedere e di ribellarsi appunto.

Ora quel gesto lei avrebbe dovuto ripeterlo, anche se quella non era più una recita.

Il cerimoniere di corte si avvicinò a loro e chiese di seguirli, in una stanza più appartata.  
La zarina amava la folla adorante ma quando doveva fare una nuova conoscenza preferiva circondarsi solo delle persone strettamente necessarie.

Tutto surreale…

Anche quell'istantaneo ingresso scortata dalle guardie personali della zarina e lei appena intravista laggiù accanto ad un dipinto particolarmente vistoso illuminato da enormi candelabri.

Tutto surreale…

Lei avrebbe dovuto inchinarsi davanti alla zarina.

E Oscar lo fece mentre le braccia tremavano dalla disperazione.

E non avrebbe dovuto sollevare lo sguardo finchè l'altra non l'avesse salutata e le avesse rivolto la parola per prima.

Proprio come accadeva a Versailles…

Lei avrebbe atteso che la distanza tra di loro fosse sufficiente.

Il piccolo pugnale che teneva nella manica scivolò giù.

Accarezzò con le dita la forma allungata e le pietre preziose, rosse, incastonate nell'elsa.

S'era chiesto perché gliel'avessero lasciata quella piccola scheggia da quando l'ultima volta a Stevenov gliel'aveva quasi piantata nel cuore, e lei se l'era portata dietro, istintivamente, come unica risorsa contro la violenza folle dell'ufficiale russo e adesso la scheggia era stata sostituita da quel piccolo pugnale che apparteneva alla famiglia del prelato Tichinov da generazioni.

Quel pugnale adesso era nelle mani di un ufficiale donna che da poco era stata nominata colonnello delle Guardie Reali di Sua Maestà la Zarina Caterina II.

Il Colonnello Stevenov le era accanto.

L'osservava soddisfatto quasi serafico…

Il collo di una Zarina non meritava una banale scheggia di vetro.

Perché proprio lei?

Dannazione perché per quel compito era stata scelta lei?

Era assurdo che Stevenov e il padre potessero immaginare che lei avrebbe davvero portato fino in fondo quel gesteo.

Le guardie e i dignitari che circondavano la zarina non glielo avrebbero mai permesso…

Allora perché?

Il perché era tutto lì.

In quella mano destra appoggiata a terra, nella quale il piccolo pugnale era scivolato abilmente nascosto nel palmo e…

Oscar strinse i pugni e…

Sapeva che non sarebbe mai riuscita a colpire la zarina.

Lo sapeva e decise di farla finita e chiudere con quell'assurda farsa qualsiasi cosa fosse accaduta.

Sollevò lo sguardo, incrociò quello sconosciuto e severo della donna che aveva di fronte, il corpo maturo fasciato in un ampio vestito scuro, sobrio e raffinato, appena impreziosito da alcune fila di perle, altrettanto scure che scorrevano illuminando il busto.

Le spalle leggermente scoperte…

Il trucco leggero, la pelle bianca appena rosata, i capelli raccolti in una pettinatura semplice ed altrettanto sobria.

Oscar respirò piano e sollevò il braccio.

Sentiva il proprio corpo disperso e frantumato.

Non poteva credere che avrebbe mai fatto una cosa del genere, imponendola a sé stessa in nome di un ricatto a cui non poteva sottrarsi…

Non aveva scelta…

No…

Non poteva…

Non poteva cedere a quel ricatto.

Non attese che la sovrana le parlasse.

"Maestà sono lieta di conoscervi…" – disse piano rialzandosi in piedi e facendo un passo indietro.

Il cerimoniale assurdamente infranto si ritorse contro il piano di Stevenov.

L'uomo ancora in ginocchiò percepì il sangue rimescolarsi al fiele rabbioso per quella ribellione.

L'uomo comprese che l'altra non sarebbe mai andata fino in fondo e non avrebbe mai accettato di fare ciò che lui le aveva chiesto.

Lo sguardo del russo venne attraversato da un lampo di rabbia mentre il viso si contraeva in una smorfia di dissenso correndo agli occhi di lei ed imponendole di proseguire in quella farsa.

Oscar indietreggiò ancora allontanandosi ancora dalla zarina che rimase a fissarla, stranamente colpita dal gesto irriverente - aver parlato per prima contro il rigido cerimoniale di corte - della persona che aveva di fronte.

La tensione si sollevò assieme al cupo mormorio dei consiglieri e dei dignitari che circondavano la zarina…

Forse non sarebbe accaduto nulla e Stevenov non avrebbe mai ottenuto ciò che voleva.

Cio che voleva…

Alla fine, Oscar lo comprese e solo in quel momento.

Perché lei non aveva estratto il piccolo pugnale, non aveva obbedito al volere del russo che la raggiunse piantandole addosso uno sguardo furioso e spingendola all'indietro fin quasi a farla sbattere contro la parete.

Il gesto secco e disarmonico spezzò il freddo rituale di quell'incontro.

Stevenov doveva ottenere ciò che si era prefisso e l'uomo gridò di allontanare la zarina perché aveva intravisto un pugnale nelle mani del suo ufficiale, del colonnello che lui stesso aveva nominato.

Il Colonnello de Jarjayes aveva portato un pugnale dentro la stanza nella quale si trovava la zarina…

Un'altra regola infranta che però questa volta impose alle guardie accanto alla zarina di farsi avanti per proteggere la sovrana ed allontanare il possibile pericolo.

In quell'istante Oscar comprese cosa volesse Stevenov.

Il russo l'aveva usata per attentare alla vita della zarina.

Stevenov non sapeva se sarebbe accaduto davvero.

Non aveva importanza.

Nel dubbio, gli bastava dimostrare di averla salvata la vita dell'imperatrice…

In un contorto e folle disegno di scalata al potere, all'uomo bastava far credere a tutti di essere stato ingannato da quell'ufficiale che aveva chissà come conquistato il suo favore e che lui stesso aveva nominato colonnello…

E che adesso lo aveva tradito.

Forse era solo quello che voleva Stevenov…

"Maestà state bene?"

Con un gesto secco Stevenov afferrò per il braccio Oscar, trascinandola indietro e gridando alle guardie di allontanare la sovrana.

Oscar non reagì.

Il coltello scivolò via cadendo a terra.

Stevenov continuò a trattenerla.

Le guardie messe in allarme si fecero avanti obbedendo all'ordine del loro ufficiale che per primo aveva intuito cosa stava accadendo.

Stevenov indietreggiò andando a raccogliere il coltello e quando lo sollevò il mormorio si fece intenso.

I pochi ospiti intorno indietreggiarono mentre i dignitari di corte di facero incontro a Stevenov.

"Questa donna aveva un pugnale con sé!" – disse a voce alta suscitando lo stupore dei presenti.

Lo scambio concitato di parole proseguì in lingua russa.

Oscar non riuscì a comprendere nulla se non che su di sé scivolavano gli sguardi increduli dei presenti e lei adesso finalmente aveva chiaro cosa volesse davvero Stevenov e perché l'avesse condotta fino lì dalla Francia.

Era un personaggio troppo singolare Oscar François de Jarjayes per non suscitare la curiosità della Zarina Caterina II e per non essere idealmente accolta da un'aristocrazia per certi versi così lontana da quella francese ma che pure anelava a somigliarle.

Ed era personaggio così simile a sua maestà, per temperamento e ideali che sarebbe stato semplice usare lei per arrivare alla zarina…

Stevenov molto probabilmente non aveva voluto affatto la morte dell'imperatrice, non gli sarebbe stato conveniente, non tanto quanto passare per colui che la vita della zarina l'aveva salvata, intuendo la minaccia che si sarebbe abbattuta se lui non fosse intervenuto.

E poi non ci avrebbe impiegato molto a cospargersi il capo di cenere e a dissociarsi da quel gesto estraneo alla fedeltà della sua famiglia alla famiglia reale, di cui era da secoli servo devoto.

Era questo a cui miravano il padre dell'ufficiale russo e il figlio.

E soprattutto…

"Questa donna ha cercato di uccidere sua maestà!" – gridò in francese uno dei dignitari avvicinadosi al viso di Oscar.

Lei non rispose. Non aveva senso farlo…

Nessuno le avrebbe creduto.

E neppure sapeva davvero se Stevenov l'avrebbe fatta arrivare fino in fondo o quello fosse davvero il suo piano fin dall'inizio.

Lei gli avrebbe lasciato recitare la sua parte fino in fondo…

Se quello era il prezzo da pagare per avere salve le vite di altri.

"Maestà…" – implorò Stevenov – "Io sono costernato di quanto è accaduto…questa persona…questa persona mi ha ingannato fin dall'inizio. Mi aveva fatto credere di essere una vostra devota ammiratrice e di voler lasciare la Francia per mettere al vostro servizio le sue conoscenze…".

"Colonnello Stevenov…resta il fatto che ciò che ha tentato di fare questa donna è imperdonabile. Deve essere condotta in carcere e giustiziata…" – sibilò un dignitario sconvolto e probabilmente sinceramente costernato per l'accaduto.

L'altro si ritrasse pronto ad accondiscendere agli interessi di chi doveva compiacere…

"Non temete…" – disse serio – "Sarò il primo a rimediare a questo mio imperdonabile errore ma…".

Poi tirò un respiro per proseguire nell'affondo finale.

"Io dubito che abbia fatto tutto da sola…".

Intorbidire ancora di più le acque e distogliere l'attenzione da sé…

"Io non vorrei che in realtà questa donna fosse stata mandata dal suo paese e dal sovrano di Francia apposta per attentare alla vita della nostra imperatrice…".

"Colonnello…ciò che dite è assurdo!".

Oscar si staccò dalla parete facendosi contro di lui.

Un conto era che sospettassero di lei ma quell'accusa assurda era troppo pericolosa e se fosse stata considerata fondata che ne sarebbe stato dei rapporti diplomatici fra la Francia e la Russia?

Possibile che Stevenov volesse davvero arrivare così lontano?

"Io non ne ho la certezza" – proseguì l'uomo in una delirante filippica – "Ma se così fosse prima di giustiziare questa donna dovremo accertarci che la Francia sia estranea al suo gesto. Mi incaricherò io stesso d'interrogarla…e se verrà fuori che è stata davvero mandata dal re francese allora chiederò io stesso a sua maestà di concedermi l'onore ed il privilegio di guidare l'esercito russo contro la Francia! Lasciatela a mio padre…maestà…lui ha le capacità per accertarsi cosa ci sia dietro tutto questo…".

Le ultime esclamazioni…

Deliranti…

Oscar sentì la terra scivolarle via da sotto i piedi.

Era questo dunque quello a cui mirava quel pazzo di Stevenov…

Avere un esercito tutto per sé, iniziare una guerra assurda fondata sul dubbio che la Francia avesse mandato un sicario per attentare alla vita della sovrana di Russia?

All'interno del Giardino d'Inverno la temperatura era tiepida, più mite, nonostante fosse ormai notte fonda e l'aria era satura di umidità e di odori e profumi legati all'essenza delle piante che crescevano timide e discrete nei grandi vasi.

C'erano pochi fiori, piuttosto strani ed inconsueti, sconosciuti allo spagnolo che pure aveva fatto diversi viaggi per mare ma mai allontanandosi troppo dalle coste dell'Europa.

"E' questa".

Diane indicò una specie di porticina in ferro, arrugginita, nascosta dietro i rami rinsecchiti di un vecchio glicine spoglio.

Il manto di foglie a terra scricchiolò frusciando e Joaquin tentò di attaccarsi alla porta per aprirla. Iniziò a colpirla piano, non tanto per buttarla giù, quanto per avvertire chi fosse fuori di fare altrettanto…

Ma il silenzio della notte pareva come una spada fissa su tutti loro, perché il minimo rumore avrebbe sollevato la curiosità di chi stava nella casa…

"Mademoiselle?" – chiese Joaquin mentre continuava a tirare la maniglia della porta – "Il vostro fidanzato? Dov'è?".

L'accenno a quella presenza scosse la piccola Diane.

La voce prese ad uscire a fatica.

"Oh…lui non c'è…" – disse Diane che aveva iniziato a sentire dei colpi alla porta.

Prese ad indietreggiare, come non fosse più certa della correttezza di ciò che aveva fatto.

Improvvisamente il chiavistello iniziò a cedere e un'ultima spallata fece schiantare la porta e Voltaire rotolò dentro l'apertura ritrovandosi con la faccia sopra il cumulo di foglie secche.

"Finalmente! Maledetta porta!" – imprecò l'uomo tirandosi su.

Alain entrò e mise a fuoco l'ambiente scuro e umido e vide la figura di sua sorella esile e timorosa di fronte a sé e non riuscì a credere ai suoi occhi che davvero fosse lei e fosse lì e non fosse sparita nel nulla a Parigi come aveva temuto fin dall'inizio.

Fece per abbracciarla ma l'altra saltò indietro, lo sguardo scuro, tremando.

Diane indietreggiò ancora e ancora…

 _Le diable…_

"Diane…sorellina…sono Alain…mi riconosci?".

André gli aveva detto che Diane era cambiata. Glielo aveva detto perché Oscar così gli aveva rivelato nei pochi istanti in cui si erano incontrati.

E Alain non ci aveva creduto…

Non ci poteva credere…

E ci aveva sperato che fosse solo una dannata invenzione di quella donna…

E che quella c'entrasse qualcosa in quella faccenda.

Era solo colpa sua…

Appena si fossero rivisti lui e Diane sarebbero tornati gli stessi di sempre.

Sua sorella fragile, dolce, allegra…

La sua mano piccola da tenere stretta mentre se ne andavano al mercato a comprare un frutto da dividere seduti sul muretto di Rive Droi, al tramonto. E lui si teneva sempre il pezzetto più piccolo perché l'altro era di Diane e lei non lo sapeva.

Diane gli sorrideva, la bocca aperta dove mancava un dentino appena caduto e davvero Alain pensava che la sorella l'avesse compreso…

"Diane…".

"Alain…non…non dovevi venire".

Poche parole come lame taglienti gelarono le speranze di Alain.

"Che ti è successo? Non sei contenta di vedermi?".

 _Le diable…_

Alain ingoiò la rabbia ed il dolore e tentò di non esplodere come il suo solito.

Non sapeva cosa fosse accaduto.

Lui doveva solo afferrarla e portarla via da lì…a casa…

Diane pareva in gabbia. Una gabbia senza sbarre eppure più solida dell'acciaio.

"Lascia che ti abbracci. Ho fatto tanta strada per trovarti. Ero preoccupato per te…".

"Ti ha mandato mademoiselle vero? Quella donna ti ha mandato a prendermi. Eppure glielo avevo detto che non volevo tornare, che non voglio lasciare Dorian…".

Diane pareva aver cambiato idea.

"Mademoiselle Diane…" – intervenne Joaquin – "Non siete contenta di vedere vostro fratello? Poco fa mi avevate detto di sì…".

"Sì…sono felice di vederlo. Ma lo conosco…lo vedo dallo sguardo che lui vuole portarmi via da qua…".

"Diane per favore. Voglio solo sapere se stai bene…lascia che ti abbracci…".

Alain stava perdendo la pazienza. Non aveva tempo di sottostare al delirio che pareva scorrere nella mente di Diane.

Lei pareva trasfigurata come posseduta dal…

"Demonio…quell'uomo è un demonio…maledizione!" – sbottò Alain spostandosi di un passo verso di lei.

Non voleva spaventarla…voleva solo portarla via da lì…

"Vieni con me. Adesso basta!".

Alain tentò di afferrarla.

Un colpo di pistola sibilò nell'aria e lui fu costretto ad abbassarsi mentre con la coda dell'occhio poteva vedere il corpo di Diane arretrare ancora e ancora seppure lentamente.

La giovane pareva non averlo nemmeno sentito quel frastuono…

Ora era davvero lontana.

"Vieni qui!".

Una voce risuonò alle loro spalle.

Alain si rialzò.

Voltaire e Joaquin gli si fecero accanto.

Dietro la giovane intravidero un'ombra che avanzava lenta.

Diane si voltò e di scatto corse verso quell'ombra che a poco a poco, richiarata dalla luce che filtrava dal fondo della casa, s'impose a tutti.

Alain riconobbe l'uomo che aveva intravisto a Palais de Justice, a Parigi.

L'uomo che sedeva sul banco degli imputati. Quello ch'era stato soprannominato il demone di Avignone…

Oscar aveva ragione allora…

E anche André.

Quell'uomo era legato alla famiglia Tichinov e davvero Diane lo aveva conosciuto a Parigi.

"Diane, sono tuo fratello. Devo parlarti. Torna qui!" – disse Alain tentando di addomesticare la voce per non imporsi.

"Benvenuti…vi stavo aspettando!" – sibilò Doriav Vassiliev.

"Che diavolo sta dicendo questo qui?" – sbottò Voltaire impallidendo.

Il dubbio che quell'incursione fosse stata fin troppo facile…

E che fosse una trappola in realtà.

"Dannazione!".

Desillian e Voltaire estrassero la spada mentre Alain sollevò il braccio stringendo la pistola.

"Diane non vuole venire. Mi pare che lei abbia fatto la sua scelta…vuole stare con me…" – continuò Dorian.

Alain tentò di non ascoltarlo.

Vedeva il giovane appoggiare la mano alla vita di Diane…

Non pareva stringerla a sé e lei si sarebbe potuta liberare se solo avesse voluto.

"Sono desolato…ho preferito evitare che v'imbatteste nelle nostre guardie di palazzo…" – mormorò Vassiliev con un sorrisetto, come a dimostrare tutta la sua superiorità – "Volevo evitare che questo incontro venisse disturbato. Così avrete avuto tutto il tempo di comprendere. Voi siete il fratello di Diane vero?"

Una magnanima concessione era quella…

Oppure una trappola.

"Che tu sia dannato!" – sibilò Alain.

"Ecco sì…mi avevano detto che alcuni stranieri erano giunti a Saint Petersburg…ed immaginando chi fossero…mi sono detto che l'unico modo per convincerli che Diane non volesse più tornare a casa era che fosse lei stessa dirlo".

Ora la mano aveva preso stringere il corpo di Diane, chiudendolo in un abbraccio stretto e soffocante.

La mano che impugnava la pistola ormai scarica si era distesa lungo il braccio lasciando cadere a terra l'arma.

"Diane…torna ti prego…" – replicò Alain.

"Che aspettiamo?" – intervenne Voltaire – "Noi siamo in tre e lui è solo…lo prendo e gli torco il collo in un istante!".

Il giovane Dorian Vasiliev prese a scorrere con la mano lungo il fianco di Diane risalendo il torace e la spalla e posizionando le dita attorno al collo di lei.

La luce fioca della luna si riflesse sulla lama livida del piccolo pugnale…

"Tu vorresti torcere il collo a me?" – chiese beffardo il giovane stringendo un poco le dita mentre il filo lucente s'appoggiava alla carne.

"No!" – esclamò Joaquin tentando di avvicinarsi.

"Fermo!" – gridò Alain.

Dorian Vassiliev mantenne le dita puntate al collo di Diane.

"Diane…puoi tornare da me…non sono arrabbiato…" – replicò Alain tentando di sollecitare la giovane a liberarsi anche se sapeva che ormai c'era poco da fare.

Diane scosse la testa.

"Il mio posto è qui fratello…perdonami. Io ti voglio bene ma non voglio tornare a Parigi…" – replicò lei con un filo di voce, la bocca un poco aperta a chiedere aria, il corpo immobile come perso ed incapace di reagire.

"Ti…prego…" – implorò Alain mentre sentiva la rabbia salire di fronte all'impotenza. Se l'avesse afferrata subito…le era sfuggita per un soffio e adesso…

"Sta arrivando gente!".

Lasalle comparve dalla porta per avvertire gli altri che parecchi soldati si stavano avvicinando…

"E' una trappola Alain!" – gridò Voltaire.

Alain continuava a restare sul viso di Diane e osservava i suoi occhi come spenti, sofferenti adesso, perché quelle dita continuavano a premere e…

Dannazione lei non si ribellava…non sapeva nemmeno che quello la stava uccidendo.

"Non farle del male ti prego!" – disse Alain rivolgendosi per la prima volta a Dorian.

L'altro non rispose se non con un sorrisetto sarcastico sulle labbra.

Alain indietreggiò mentre gli altri avevano già imboccato la porta per uscire.

"Me la pagherai!" – sibilò a denti stretti Alain.

"E pieno di soldati!" – gridò Voltaire ritrovandosi alle spalle l'incedere secco degli zoccoli sul selciato ghiacciato.

"Dannazione era davvero una trappola!" – replicò Lasalle.

Il buio appena rischiarato dalla luna pallida non era sufficiente…

Quella notte l'arroganza dei soldati della guardia non avrebbe avuto la meglio.

Il lugubre ed incomprensibile mormorio avvolgeva le forze ed il respiro…

Attentare alla vita di un sovrano straniero rappresentava un gesto inimmaginabile, ma che il mandante di esso fosse addirittura il sovrano di un altro stato…

"No…le cose non stanno così!" – imprecò Oscar – "Quest'uomo non dice la verità. Né io né nessun altro potremmo mai fare un simile gesto e né la Francia né Sua Maestà Luigi XVI c'entrano nulla con una simile ignominia!".

"Volete dire quindi che siete venuta dalla Francia di vostra spontanea volontà…per cosa…per questo?" – le replicò Stevenov afferrandola per un braccio, come per tenerla lì e come per rammentarle ciò che lei aveva l'obbligo di rispondere.

Il pugnale piantato davanti al viso…

"Io…" – balbettò Oscar che non sapeva più cosa rispondere.

Non c'era venuta in quel paese spontaneamente…

"E volete forse negare che in questo momento a Saint Petersburg sono giunti alcuni stranieri, francesi per l'esattezza, che voi stessa avete lasciato fuggire non più tardi di ieri quando vi era stato dato l'ordine di catturarli?".

 _Dio…_

 _André…_

 _Quest'uomo sarebbe capace di scatenare una guerra contro la Francia…_

 _E sarebbe capace di rivoltare San Pietroburgo per trovarti…_

Una voce si levò sopra tutte le altre…

"Questa donna è francese. Permettete che sia io a chiederle che cosa è accaduto…lasciate che la conduca nella mia residenza!".

De Rougeror si avvicinò, il viso contratto nell'estremo tentativo di portare fuori Mademoiselle Oscar.

Fuori da quella stanza, fuori da quella città…

"Ambasciatore De Rougeror…" – sibilò Stevenov voltandosi verso l'ambasciatore – "State lontano…questi non sono affari che vi riguardano!".

Stevenov afferrò Oscar per un braccio e la trascinò via.

Il vecchio tentò di seguirla ma le guardie si misero in mezzo e gl'impedirono di andare oltre.

"Mademoiselle…" – la chiamò l'anziano trattenuto dai soldati – "Non abbiate…".

Una spinta e l'uomo venne ricacciato indietro.

"Paura…" – mormorò tra sé e sé – "Dio…era questo allora che voleva quel pazzo di Tichinov. Ottenere il favore della sovrana facendole credere di aver sventato un attentato contro di lei…ma se questa storia fosse data per vera…Dio…".

Nemmeno lo sentiva più il povero ambasciatore il crescente vociare che sovrastava i pensieri e la coscienza…

De Rougeror non sapeva più che fare.

L'accenno agli stranieri presenti a Saint Petersburg gl'impose di precipitarsi fuori dal Palazzo d'Inverno per avvertirli che se ne andassero da lì, perché i soldati adesso li avrebbero cercati e non ci sarebbe stato più un posto sicuro in tutta la città in cui avrebbero avuto speranza di restare nascosti e vivi…

C'impiegò pareccho ad uscire tentando di farsi largo tra la folla di nobili assiepati nelle sale per comprendere cosa fosse accaduto.

Si mormorava che qualcuno avesse tentato di colpire l'imperatrice e che fosse stato uno straniero…una donna…

De Rougeror ascoltava le voci e correva più che poteva.

André era là fuori…

Dio, doveva avvertirlo…

"Che diavolo sta succedendo?".

Romanov, dal fondo della strada, stava con lo sguardo incollato all'argine che correva lungo la sponda della Neva e che dava sull'ingresso del Palazzo d'Inverno.

Quelle maledette strade di Saint Petersburg erano così diverse da quelle di Parigi.

Nella sua città ci si poteva nascondere e restare ad osservare il proprio obiettivo da un'insenatura, da un vicolo scuro e sporco, da una finestra sapientemente nascosta da mucchi di stracci e legna…

Ma quelle strade…

Erano diritte, larghe…

Talmente larghe che nessuno sarebbe potuto passare inosservato lambendo i muri o confondendosi con la folla.

"Non lo so…" – gli rispose André sempre più agitato – "De Rougeror non si vede ancora…speriamo sia riuscito a trovare Oscar…deve essere con lui…deve…".

"Eccolo!" – esclamò il compare – "L'ho visto!".

André doveva stare alle parole di Romanov. Non aveva mezzi in quella dannata città per avvicinarsi e per constatare con i propri occhi cosa stesse accadendo.

Così poca luce alle volte lambiva i suoi sensi…

Le parole di Romanov gli gelarono il sangue nelle vene.

"Sta accadendo qualcosa all'ingresso del palazzo…sembrano tutti molto agitati…il vecchio è solo".

"Cosa?" – balbettò André – "No…Oscar…non dovevo lasciarti tornare da quella gente…".

"Allontaniamoci…alcune carrozze se ne vanno e…il vecchio sta venendo qui…".

"Dobbiamo andarcene!" – esclamò De Rougeror non appena riuscì ad intravedere le figure di André e di Romanov.

"Dov'è Oscar?" – chiese André allarmato.

Il cuore batteva e parve fermarsi…

"E' accaduto…dovevo immaginarlo…".

"Dio…che cosa è accaduto? E' successo qualcosa ad Oscar?".

André si fece contro il vecchio e quasi l'avrebbe preso per la giacca se l'altro non si fosse portato una mano in fronte.

"Quel dannato Tichinov…non so come…è riuscito a convincere mademoiselle a…".

"A fare cosa dannato vecchio? Vuoi parlare!" – intervenne Romanov che cominciava a spazientirsi.

"Sembra che mademoiselle abbia tentato di uccidere la zarina…".

"Che cosa? Oscar non…non potrebbe mai fare una cosa simile!" – gridò André disperato tentando di portarsi sulla strada per tornare al palazzo.

"Fermatevi André. Oscar non è più là dentro. Stevenov l'ha portata via. In qualche modo…in qualche modo deve averla convinta a farlo…".

"E' impossibile. Oscar non si piegherebbe mai ad un simile gesto!".

"Eppure qualcuno deve averla convinta…oppure…".

"Diane…Mimose…" – disse piano André sollevando lo sguardo verso il vecchio ambasciatore.

"Ecco perché le hanno portate tutte e tre fino in Russia!" – gli replicò l'altro squadrando André.

"Quei maledetti si sono serviti di loro per costringere Oscar a fare ciò che volevano…loro volevano…questo…" – balbettò André stravolto.

"E c'è dell'altro…pare che Stevenov abbia insinuato che il gesto di mademoiselle sia dipeso da una iniziativa della monarchia francese. Se gli crederanno sarà la fine…".

Romanov si portò le mani ia capelli.

"Cristo…ma che volete dire?",

"Quell'uomo vuole un suo esercito. La zarina ha nelle sue simpatie il padre ma so che non ama disperdere le forze militari in campagne troppo azzardate. E' capitato è vero che abbia perso degli scontri ma sempre lontano dal cuore dell'Europa. Quell'uomo invece…vuole proprio questo…vuole armare la Russia contro la Francia nel dubbio che la Francia abbia mandato qualcuno per attentare alla vita della nostra imperatrice…e vuole riuscire a trovare forze militari sufficienti per marciare contro la Francia…".

"Ma è assurdo. Oscar ce l'hanno portata loro in Russia…".

"André…chi mai sarebbe così stolto d'accettare un simile ricatto solo per salvare la vita di due giovani come quella bambina e la sorella del vostro amico?" – contesto De Rougeror senza respiro.

Una domanda assurda ma scontata…

"Nessuno…" – sibilò Romanov.

"Ecco…vedete!" – continuò de Rougeror con voce incrinata – "Nessuno…nessuno si sognerebbe mai di cedere ad un simile ricatto. Questo sarebbe inammissibile…la vita di quelle due giovani non vale una simile infamia eppure…mademoiselle…mademoiselle ha ceduto per salvare loro la vita…nessuno l'avrebbe fatto per salvare due…".

"Ma non per lei…" – chiosò André portandosi le mani alla testa e tornando con lo sguardo al palazzo.

"La devozione alla famiglia reale è…" – il vecchio ambasciatore scosse la testa – "E' difficile da spiegare…prima Tichinov si è mosso con l'intento di gratificare il rispetto verso la sovrana presentandole Oscar. Ma in realtà l'ha usata per far sì che la sovrana si avvicinasse a lei e poi hanno fatto credere che lei volesse attentare alla vita della zarina…".

"E' un piano folle…".

"Lo so…ma Tichinov non ha mai fatto mistero del suo desiderio di potere. Lui è un religioso… non può certo mettersi a capo di un esercito…ma suo figlio sì…".

"Dov'è? Devo…dobbiamo portarla fuori dalla Russia!" – gridò André mentre il viso perdeva colore e la mente si annebbiava…

"Lo scoprirò io…" – replicò De Rougeror – "Ma non adesso…adesso ho un compito più importante. Devo tornare a corte e devo parlare con sua maestà e scongiurare una decisione che dia credito all'assurda congiura di Stevenov. La zarina non può davvero pensare che dietro questo gesto ci sia la Francia!".

"Non c'è nessun gesto maledizione!" – imprecò André – "Oscar è stata costretta a fare quello che ha fatto…".

"Non riusciremo mai a dimostrarlo…credetemi…l'unica speranza è portarla via da Saint Petersbourg…Stevenov ha detto che…".

Il vecchio ambasciatore si bloccò sollevando lo sguardo verso André.

Non parlò subito ma l'altro lo squadrò perché altri silenzi non li avrebbe sopportati.

"Stevenov ha detto che l'avrebbe interrogata lui…".

"Interrogata? Vuol dire che verrà messa in prigione?".

De Rougeror tirò un respiro più fondo. Si passò una mano sul viso.

"No…mi spiace André…con certi prigionieri non si usano metodi…".

"Caz…che intendete dire vecchio?" – imprecò Romanov.

"Intendo dire che non so che fine potrebbe fare mademoiselle…Stevenov sarebbe capace di tutto pur di ottenere ciò che vuole…".

"Romanov…dobbiamo tornare da Alain…torniamo a Palais Meinsinkov…forse lui sarà riuscito a vedere Diane e forse Stevenov porterà Oscar là…".

"Non potete!" – replicò l'ambasciatore – "Vi stanno cercando…".

"Al diavolo…io senza di lei non me ne vado!".

Non c'era più respiro nella gola di André. La sua mente si ritrovò perduta di fronte a quell'assurdo scenario.

"Fate attenzione vi prego! Se vi prenderanno sarebbe la fine anche per lei…".

André lo comprendeva che tornare a Palais Meinsinkov era come aprirsi da soli la porta d'una cella ed entraci e poi chiudersi dentro e buttare via la chiave.

Non avrebbe potuto fare altrimenti…

Non poteva più starle lontano.

Vide l'ambasciatore tornare in fretta verso il palazzo e loro due, i cappucci calcati in testa, si riavviarono verso Palais Meinsinkov, mentre il ghiaccio gemeva sotto i piedi ed il freddo riempiva le ossa e la carne e André pensò davvero che quella sarebbe stata la fine di tutto.

Dall'istante in cui era stata portata fuori dalla stanza dove si trovava la zarina, Oscar aveva tentato di liberarsi e di sfuggire a quel percorso a ritroso che l'aveva ricondotta dentro Plais Meinsinkov.

I muscoli erano tesi fino allo spasmo, incapaci di cedere un solo passo ai suoi persecutori, anche se la situazione era sempre la stessa…

Se ne rese conto che nulla era cambiato quando venne quasi scaraventata dentro una specie di cella scura raggiunta dopo aver imboccato una scala che dal piano terra del palazzo scendeva giù nei sotterranei.

Un luogo sconosciuto, inesplorato, che sapeva di muffa aspra ed umida e le pareti erano talmente fredde che i muri erano solcati da minuscoli aghi ghiacciati, forse d'acqua filtrata dalle pietre sbrecciate.

Da lontano il rumore sordo della Neva che scorreva sotto lo spesso strato di ghiaccio che chiudeva la superficie del fiume.

La stanza era gelida, appena rischiarata dal lume di una piccola candela.

Nemmeno sapeva più se era notte o giorno…

Nemmeno sapeva più quanto tempo fosse trascorso e nella testa il mormorio fitto in quella lingua sconosciuta che accompagnava i suoi passi fuori dal Palais d'Hiver.

Di fatto la sua ribellione aveva comunque fruttato a Stevenov la nomea di salvatore dell'impero…

Eppure lei era ancora lì, la testa saldamente attaccata al collo…

Il corpo integro seppure quasi frantumato dal freddo…

Che diavolo voleva quella gente da lei?

Ancora…

Oscar percepì il gelo correre nei muscoli e nelle ossa…

Aprì gli occhi ad un certo punto osservando la figura possente del prelato Tichinov avanti a sé.

Quasi ebbe un tremito nel rammentarla, adesso, quella figura, come l'avesse già vista, ma non lì, non in quel momento…

Tanti mesi prima…

A Palais du Louvre.

L'uomo si avvicinò e si abbassò fino al viso.

"Sapete…" – esordì – "Non c'è niente di meglio del freddo per dissuadere qualcuno dal muoversi. Non ho bisogno di corde o altro per trattenervi. Mi basterà tenervi qua sotto e penso che non avrete più né l'istinto né la forza di fuggire".

L'alito caldo dell'uomo si mescolava al suono beffardo della voce.

Oscar faticava a parlare, mentre percepiva le braccia e le gambe scivolare in una sorta di gelido immobilismo ed il cuore pareva aver preso a battere più lentamente, come se l'istinto stesse suggerendo di fare così perché non c'era altra via per sopravvivere.

Si ritrovò la mente colma di gelo e di ricordi, primo fra tutti quello dell'abbraccio che l'aveva raccolta e colta e chiusa, l'abbraccio di André, il suo torace ampio, il battito silenzioso del cuore, il passato sepolto dentro di lei e riemerso tra le sue braccia, come quelle sere d'estate quando lui le faceva scivolare un filo d'erba sotto il naso per farle il solletico e lei tentava di resistere e restare seria e alla fine non ce la faceva più e allora cominciava a ridere e si contorceva e gli saltava addosso e qualche volta capitava pure che si azzuffassero e lei si ritrovava sudata e arrabbiata perché non c'era verso di avere la meglio…

Pareva come un fluido sorso di latte caldo quel raro ricordo che sgorgava dalle lacrime adesso, mentre la mente rifiutava di mantenersi distante dalla realtà distorta e marcia alimentata dal respiro secco, immediato, dell'uomo avanti a sé, che aveva preso a scorrere sulla pelle e lei faticava a muoversi mentre si opponeva tentando di restituire mobilità alle braccia e spingerlo via e salvarsi.

Comprese ciò che voleva quell'uomo, assurdamente intenzionato ad avere lei…

Parole lucide e folli mentre le bloccava i polsi e…

"Voi non verrete giustiziata…".

 _Che diavolo voleva dire…maledizione…_

"Basterà concedermi la vostra essenza…".

Il respiro più affannato, l'istintiva aberrazione contro la violenza che si animava nelle dita del religioso che aveva preso a stringere i polsi, affondando la bocca sul viso e sul collo…

"No…" – di nuovo, cupo, soffocato, disperato…

"Dovete farlo…se si saprà che aspettate un figlio da me…nessuno potrà toccarvi. E' così che funziona con le donne e i figli dei religiosi. E voi sarete salva…e nessuno torcerà un capello alle due vostre amiche predilette…".

L'abominevole consuetudine che rendeva intoccabili le donne che attendevano un figlio da un uomo di chiesa, un religioso…

Il bambino poteva considerarsi figlio del demonio, perché solo il demonio poteva avere l'astuzia di piegare al proprio volere l'intelletto illuminato di un religioso…

Quei figli erano intoccabili e reietti ma simbolo di un potere immenso.

Oscar non gli fece terminare la frase.

"Voi siete pazzo…" – gridò ritaendosi e riuscendo a liberare una mano e a piantarla in faccia all'altro.

Le unghie affondarono incidendo la carne e Tichinov urlò di rabbia contorcendosi ed arretrando…

Furioso per l'ennesima ribellione immediatamente si fece su di lei, dopo essersi sfilato il mantello che l'avvolgeva e poi la giacca per mostrarsi a lei…

"Sarei un pazzo se vi lasciassi andare…ho atteso fin troppo questo momento…".

Oscar si alzò, le dita delle mani erano gelate e ferme, non riusciva a muoversi ma sentiva la rabbia e la disperazione sollevarsi dallo stomaco e inondare le vene e salire ancora più su fino alla testa e…

"Non avvicinatevi…" – balbettò piano.

Aveva preso a tremare e respirava adesso più in fretta per colmare il senso di gelo che l'avvolgeva.

L'eco del passato s'infranse contro lo strazio del presente.

Era accaduto ancora, forse in maniera più acuta e dirompente, che la sua vita fosse stata appesa ad un filo esile e che lei si fosse ribellata, per non esserne annientata.

Questa volta accadeva per un disegno macabro e contorto di un folle che avrebbe voluto servirsi di lei come "tramite" della propria immortalità, suggellata dalla violenza che avrebbe dovuto generare una nuova vita.

In quell'istante, istintivo per lei fu ciò che la sua mente le mise di fronte…

Il volto, il corpo, l'essenza di André che reclamava la sua ribellione e le imponeva di non cedere a quella follia.

Neppure l'avesse fatto per sé stessa…

Lo doveva a lui, ad André, inspiegabilmente…

Un flusso di pensieri e d'immagini e di suoni e di ricordi e di voci la travolse, come un marea, come fosse ciò che di più vero ed assoluto e dirompente avesse mai ascoltato nella sua vita.

La sua mente stava scegliendo per lei, il suo corpo pure…

Non solo un atto immediato di ribellione alla violenza presente e viva e feroce che si animava nello sguardo del prelato russo…

Non solo un gesto di ribellione contro tutte le scelte che aveva subito, nella sua vita, fintamente convinta di essere stata lei a volerle e a compierle.

Si era illusa di aver scelto.

Non lo aveva mai fatto.

Ora stava accadendo di nuovo.

E ora lei avrebbe scelto…

Pensiero involontario, assoluto, unico…

" _Ti amo…"._

" _Ti amo…ti ho amato da sempre…"._

Non c'era stata violenza nel gesto di André.

Solo disperazione al pensiero che lei sarebbe uscita dalla sua vita…

Non c'era stata violenza nelle mani di André.

C'era stata la paura di perderla e di volerla tenere lì, accanto a se, ancora e ancora, perché non c'erano parole per dirle che l'amava se non dirle che l'amava, così, con un bacio, le mani strette, la vicinanza, il colpo del cuore e l'umido della bocca…

Non c'era stata violenza nel gesto di Andrè.

C'era stato l'insistente desiderio di rivelare quell'amore che veniva da…

 _Sempre…sempre…sempre…_

Oscar ricordò.

Era piccola ma André c'era…

C'era sempre stato…

Nemmeno lui aveva mai posto limiti di tempo a quell'amore, come se lui, anche per lui, quell'amore fosse esistito da sempre, forse ancora quando nemmeno la conosceva…

Un pensiero assoluto, talmente grande da immaginare che faceva quasi male.

Oscar lo vide, assurdamente piantato davanti a lei quell'amore, così grande che faceva male e che pareva innervarsi dentro i muscoli scaldandoli ed animandoli contro il freddo tagliente e contro la forza nera ed immane dell'uomo che adesso voleva lei e contro l'inutile infrangersi della propria lotta contro l'altro.

 _Sempre…sempre…sempre…_

Quell'amore era sempre stato dentro di lei…

Dolce e fisico, silenzioso e nascosto, subdolo e languido ed acuto come voce inascoltata e labbra morse dal dubbio.

Si rese conto che anche lei aveva amato ma non sapeva d'averlo fatto.

Si rese conto che non avrebbe ceduto un solo lembo di pelle e di respiro all'uomo che avrebbe voluto prendersi la sua vita…

Ad altri l'aveva concessa quella vita.

 _Sempre…sempre…sempre…_

Tentò di arretrare e di colpire Tichinov…

Non aveva più fiato, non aveva più forza…

Non voleva cedere…

In un angolo, senza respiro e l'altro immobile attendeva il suo cedimento…

Un rumore secco interruppe quell'assurdo combattimento, una battaglia straziante e difficile da vincere.

Oscar riconobbe la voce di Georgiy Stevenov.

L'altro entrò, senza attendere l'assenso del padre.

"Che vuoi?" – chiese il prelato infastidito dall'intrusione.

Non gli piaceva essere interrotto, per nessun motivo…

"Padre…".

Oscar richiuse gli occhi, per riprendere le forze in quell'istante tentando di respirare, chiedendo aria, chiedendo calore, mentre sentiva la testa girare e forze venir meno…

"L'ambasciatore De Rougeror chiede insistentemente di voi…".

La voce dell'ufficiale scese greve sulla stanza fredda e sulle spalle del prelato ed ebbe l'effetto di suscitare una lieve esitazione nei suoi movimenti.

Oscar riaprì gli occhi e gli si avventò contro, colpendolo con un calcio e scivolando lontano con le spalle al muro…

Stevenov non intervenne.

Osservava adesso il padre finito a terra mentre quello gridava e imprecava e digrignava quasi i denti come un animale ferito che non poteva portare a termine il proprio volere e non poteva avere la sua preda…

Uno spettacolo penoso che pure pareva suscitare l'ilarità del figlio più che l'idea di intervenire in suo aiuto e magari contribuire ad immobilizzare la preda e consentire all'uomo di averla…

No, Stevenov doveva avere altri piani.

"Digli di andarsene!" – gridò Tichinov rialzandosi a fatica e sputando a terra e lisciandosi la barba lunga che andava a interferire con i movimenti.

Lo sguardo disgustato e macabro e allucinato tornò su Oscar e lui fece per avvicinarsi di nuovo…

Forse l'uomo non era abituato a dover lottare così tanto per avere la sua vittoria.

L'istinto inziale di godere di quella specie di combattimento impari aveva lasciato il posto ad un impaziente ed impellente desiderio di farla finita e di concludere subito ciò che aveva deciso di portare a termine.

Ora la difficoltà di quell'impresa, che pareva aver animato le prime mosse, non gli interessava più.

Adesso non avrebbe più fatto finta…

Non avrebbe più concesso spazio e tempo al dubbio di non riuscire ad avere…

Ad avere lei…

 _Dio…_

 _Non ce la faccio…_

Oscar si piegò leggermente in avanti, in segno di difesa e sarebbe stata pronta a scagliarsi di nuovo contro il russo…

"Padre…l'ambasciatore porta un messaggio di sua maestà l'imperatrice…non posso mandarlo via…".

Tichinov gridò, di nuovo.

Un urlo di rabbiosa contrarietà…

Si mosse di due passi veloci verso Oscar avvicinandosi a lei, alzando il pugno contro di lei.

La mano rimase ferma in aria, il respiro caldo e ansante si spanse di fronte a lei, annebbiando di poco la visione infernale.

"Non temete…" – disse quasi sibilando – "Non ci metterò molto a cacciare via quell'uomo".

Il pugno s'infranse contro il muro sfiorando il viso di Oscar, scaricando la rabbia e la frustrazione di quell'interruzione insapettata.

L'uomo indietreggiò raccogliendo i vestiti a terra e il mantello.

"Porta dentro la mocciosa!" – ordinò secco al figlio.

Oscar era rimasta in piedi appoggiata al muro.

"No!" – gridò con il respiro che restava in gola.

Stevenov uscì e poco dopo tornò trasciando con sé Mimose…

Un grido acuto e secco fece sobbalzare Oscar.

La bambina venne tirata dentro a forza nella cella.

"No!" – implorò di nuovo Oscar – "Non lei…non resisterà qua sotto!".

Fece per alzarsi per prendere Mimose e mandarla fuori dalla porta.

La bambina piangeva…

"Lo avete compreso adesso…" - disse Stevenov restando sulla porta – "E' inutile continuare a resistere…fareste meglio a cedere e a fare ciò che vuole mio padre o avrete sulla coscienza la vita di questo essere inutile e fastidioso…".

Oscar si scagliò contro di lui per colpirlo…

L'altro indietreggiò riuscendo ad afferrarle il braccio e a trascinarla verso la parete.

Lo scatto di una catena chiusa al polso gelò definitivamente qualsiasi istinto di ribellione.

"Non mi fido più di voi…ve ne starete qua sotto e forse capirete cosa sarà meglio fare…" – blaterò Stevenov tirandosi dietro la porta.

Oscar si ritrovò a terra, senza forze.

Il respiro s'infranse contro lo sguardo atterrito di Mimose.

Le chiese di avvicinarsi e se la strinse addosso ma lei stessa era fredda e…

"Mademoiselle…" – balbettò la piccola – "Siamo di nuovo insieme…davvero…".

Oscar non rispose.

Non aveva più voce, non aveva più volontà.

Non poteva non piegarsi adesso…

Non aveva più scelta.

106


	34. Mimose

_**Mimose**_

De Rougeror camminava nervosamente su e gù per la stanza, mentre attendeva di essere ricevuto da Tichinov.

S'era precipitato in piena notte a casa del prelato russo, ignorando qualsiasi regola di buona educazione, etichetta, consuetudine ed altro pur di mettere al corrente il prima possibile il prelato dell'esito del colloquio che l'ambasciatore aveva avuto con la Zarina Caterina II.

Con insistenza inammissibile e tale da mettere a rischio la sua stessa reputazione, De Rougeror era riuscito a farsi ricevere dalla zarina, subito dopo l'increscioso incidente accaduto al ricevimento che si era concluso in maniera forse roccambolesca…

Sì, adesso a ripensarci si poteva anche dire così, ma sul momento persino De Rougeror s'era visto sprofondare nel baratro generato dall'affidamento a quel folle di Stevenov d'un esercito, se non d'una armata intera, che avesse preso a marciare verso la Francia…

Aveva confidato De Rougeror sul buon senso della zarina e sulla dimestichezza della donna con gli intrighi di corte…

La zarina era stata la principale artefice di tanti di essi e non aveva senso che lei adesso si fosse lasciata convincere.

Ora il vecchio ambasciatore vedeva quell'evento in tutta la sua terribile chiarezza.

Una specie di finto attentato, architettato al solo scopo di screditare agli occhi della zarina il governo francese, per il tramite d'un personaggio la cui fama era giunta fino a Saint Petersburg, abilmente indotto a corte sfruttando l'inafferrabile attrazione che la sovrana poteva provare per una donna così simile a lei…

E così indurre la zarina a cedere ai desideri di conquista del prelato russo e dei suoi ignobili figli.

Quel quadro già di per sé era terribile ma adesso, dopo il colloquio con sua maestà quel che più preoccupava De Rougeror era la sorte di quella persona, obbligata a venire in Russia con la forza, sotto il ricatto di ammazzare due giovani altrettanto innocenti.

Nessuno avrebbe mai potuto credere ad un simile ricatto…

Questo era il sunto di tutta la faccenda.

De Rougeror sentiva nelle orecchie la voce della zarina, cauta, calma, ferma.

Dapprima la donna aveva chiesto il parere dell'ambasciatore e s'era fatta raccontare la storia…

La storia…

"Il padre l'ha cresciuta ed educata come un maschio…" – aveva preso a spiegare De Rougeror – "E mademoiselle appartiene ad una delle famiglie più devote ai sovrani di Francia che io abbia mai conosciuto…".

"Per questo…" – aveva obiettato la zarina – "Per questo posso immaginare che lei non avrebbe mai disatteso un ordine del suo sovrano qualora l'avesse ricevuto…".

"No…maestà…vi prego…" – aveva balbettato De Rougeror.

"Lasciatemi finire…" – l'interruppe l'altra – "E men che meno avrebbe mai potuto di propria iniziativa compiere un simile gesto correndo il rischio di infangare il buon nome del suo re!".

Il ragionamento non faceva una piega…

Da qualsiasi angolazione lo si guardasse, non era proprio possibile che Mademoiselle de Jarjayes nulla avesse a che fare con quella storia.

"Maestà…posso assicurare…mademoiselle è immensamente devota al suo sovrano e non ha agito per iniziativa di Luigi XVI perché mai il mio re avrebbe potuto proporre un simile piano per attentare alla vostra vita".

Caterina II aveva osservato impassibile il vecchio ambasciatore.

"E quando anche così fosse stato…" – aveva proseguito l'uomo tentando il tutto per tutto.

Le parole avevano avuto il pregio di suscitare lo stupore della zarina che s'era zittita, quasi trattenendo il respiro, come a chiedersi come avrebbe fatto quel povero ambasciatore a cavare d'impaccio la persona che stava in tutti i modi tentando di salvare.

"E quando avesse ricevuto un simile ordine…lei non l'avrebbe mai eseguito".

"Volete dire che…".

"Mademoiselle ha dovuto cedere a…ad una richiesta…ma…".

De Rougeror scandiva le parole. Era dannatamente difficile mantenersi in bilico in quella situazione…

Nemmeno lui sapeva se e di chi poteva fidarsi.

"All'ultimo ha prevalso l'amore e la devozione per il suo sovrano che le hanno impedito di commettere quel gesto ignobile dalle conseguenze inevitabili e che avrebbe infangato il buon nome della Francia e di Re Luigi XVI…".

"De Rougeror…siate più chiaro…".

La voce della zarina era divenuta allora incombente ma stranamente risoluta e calma.

"Mademoiselle Oscar François de Jarjayes è arrivata in Russia…è stata portata in Russia se mi permettete di scegliere il termine adatto. E con lei sono giunte anche due giovani fancuille, una è poco più che una bambina. Si è fatto leva sul suo buon cuore e sull'affetto che ella nutre per quelle due anime perdute per…per obbligarla a…".

De Rougeror aveva tirato un respiro.

Quasi era caduto a terra per il disgusto d'essersi avventato in un terreno così macabro…

"Ho capito" – l'aveva interrotto la zarina – "Non è necessario che proseguiate…".

Il tono s'era fatto freddo.

"Maestà" – insistette l'altro – "Io sono a conoscenza che il prelato Tichinov è molto vicino alla famiglia di Sua Maestà…ma…".

"Monsieur…".

Il tono della zarina s'era indurito e la donna s'era voltata per non consentire ad alcuno, ben che meno uno straniero, di cogliere il guizzo rabbioso che tendeva i lineamenti del viso.

De Rougeror aveva immaginato allora come non fosse stato facile per la sovrana scoprire tra le fila dei consiglieri e degli ufficiali che gremivano la sua corte, militari così spregiudicati da architettare un simile piano pur di accaparrarsi un esercito…

Tanto era evidente che quelli erano lì che s'annidavano…

Sarebbe stato dannatamente meglio avere a che fare con le mire espansionistiche e bellicose d'un re straniero.

Era stato allora davvero incredibile ciò che l'imperatrice aveva rivelato a quel punto.

Davvero sopraffina la messinscena che la zarina aveva lasciato _interpretare_ a Tichinov.

De Rougeror era quasi caduto a terra, tanto che un ministro, lì vicino, l'aveva guardato come a chidergli se stava bene o se non gli fosse venuto un colpo.

Sì, perché era accaduto che anche sua maestà nutrisse dei dubbi verso il prelato e la sua famiglia.

La devozione verso le gerarchie ecclesiastiche e la Chiesa non aveva adombrato la capacità della donna di vedere più lontano delle immediate apparenze che la personalità aurea ed altera di Tichinov poteva dimostrare.

Caterina II aveva intuito che Tichinov non era poi così devoto alla famiglia reale e che le sue mire di potere sarebbero andate contro gli interessi della Russia.

Forse in un altro momento, forse in altre circostanze, la zarina avrebbe anche potuto credere che il Re di Francia avrebbe avuto l'ardire e l'acume d'inviare un suo sicario, sotto le spoglie di una giovane donna educata dal padre a comandare soldati e ad impartire ordini militari, come appunto pareva essere accaduto, per attentare alla vita della zarina stessa.

Ma in quel momento, quello scenario era poco verosimile…

Luigi XVI non era sovrano di tali ambizioni e propositi.

"Monsieur De Rougeror…" – aveva concluso la zarina – "Ho compreso i vostri timori. Sappiate che ero già a conoscenza delle… _intenzioni_ del prelato Tichinov…".

"Maestà…".

L'ambasciatore tremò.

"Non è stato solo il vostro Re Luigi XIV ad avere il suo _Secret du Roi*…_ anche in Russia si usa indagare in segreto e anche qui i miei agenti compiono il loro dovere senza cedere alla tentazione del tradimento. E perciò vi assicuro che non intendo agire contro la Francia. So che non c'è alcun collegamento tra quanto accaduto oggi e il vostro sovrano Luigi XVI. Quanto al prelato Tichinov…questa purtroppo è una faccenda che riguarda il mio governo e non posso mettervi a parte delle mie decisioni. I miei consiglieri devono comprendere quante persone hanno aderito alla sua causa e quante persone sono coinvolte in questa faccenda. Il Principe Jurovsky è mio cugino e se si saprà ch'era al corrente di questo piano…converrete con me che la situazione è molto delicata. Dovrò essere io stessa a comprendere chi, tra coloro che mi circondano, mi sono davvero fedeli e chi, invece, è accecato da mire del tutto personali e pericolose….".

"Maestà siete una sovrana degna del vostro impero…" – aveva commentato De Rougeror con le lacrime agli occhi asciugandosi la fronte.

Il dubbio sulla sorte di Mademoiselle de Jarjayes però restava lì, piantato come una lama…

"Non ho nulla in contrario che la nostra ospite francese possa tornare nel suo paese. Potete riferirlo voi stesso al prelato Tichinov…" – aveva replicato la zarina.

"Maestà…se voi…ecco…se voi…".

Non era molto quella concessione, anche se già era meno di niente…

De Rougeror aveva intravisto uno spiraglio in quel colloquio, anche se sapeva bene che senza un ordine formale della zarina, Tichinov non si sarebbe mai piegato ad esaudire la richiesta di un semplice ambasciatore francese.

Soprattutto se nemmeno sospettava che il cerchio si stesse chiudendo su di lui…

Quello non era affare che un misero ambasciatore potesse gestire.

"Monsieur De Rougeror…io comprendo la vostra preoccupazione ma non posso intervenire su ospiti stranieri se essi non hanno fatto nulla di male contro il mio popolo o il mio regno…".

"Oh…sì…".

De Rougeror si era ritrovato a convenire con la zarina che non c'era modo d'intervenire…

Allora

Doveva tentare comunque…

Per il momento era scongiurato il pericolo di una possibile campagna militare contro la Francia.

Ma la fuori c'erano sei persone, tutte francesi, pronte ad intervenire e ad entrare nella casa d'un religioso russo.

E allora sì che si sarebbe sfiorato l'incidente diplomatico trai due regni.

Doveva impedirlo De Rougeror e doveva tirare fuori Oscar François de Jarjayes da quella casa…

E non solo lei.

L'ambasciato francese era avezzo a colloqui tesi e particolarmente difficili.

Da tempo si era definitivamente stabilito in Russia e ricordava bene l'estrema fatica che aveva fatto, agli esordi della sua carriera, per farsi accettare da quella società così altera e chiusa e piena di sé e delle proprie tradizioni che riteneva superiori a quelle di tanti altri popoli.

 _Rozzi allevatori di capre…_

Così li aveva sempre definiti De Rougeror quei dannati russi che arrivavano dalle steppe più lontane del paese.

 _Ignobili manovratori di rozzi allevatori di capre…_

Così aveva sempre definito De Rougeror i prelati russi ed in special modo quelli che arrivavano al potere ma non disdegnavano i vizi della vita terrena, non da ultimo quello di perseguire la continuazione della propria discendenza.

De Rougeror vide Tichinov - impassibile fin dall'istante in cui aveva incrociato il suo sguardo - iniziare a tremare, non appena il primo gli comunicò l'intenzione della zarina di considerare chiuso e risolto l'incidente accaduto alla cerimonia.

Non si sarebbe dato seguito a nessun armamento di truppe né a nessuna marcia contro la Francia.

De Rougeror omise opportunamente di rivelare al prelato che la zarina era consapevole che quanto accaduto era stata solo una becera messinscena ordita per scopi del tutto lontani dal bene della patria.

Il russo parve ancora convinto che quel piano fosse in realtà ben congegnato, dal momento che attentare alla vita della sovrana era da considerarsi comunque un fatto gravissimo che nessuno alla corte avrebbe mai tollerato.

Tichinov parve quasi invasato a quella notizia.

Si voltò di scatto contro l'anziano ambasciatore, raggiungendolo, in pochi passi, il corpo ancora imponente ed austero nonostante l'età non più giovane.

"Dovete lasciare libera Mademoiselle De Jarjayes!" – insistette De Rougeror non lasciandosi intimorire dall'atteggiamento dell'altro.

"Non sono affari vostri. Io penso al bene della Russia e sono io che ho in custodia quella donna…" – gli replicò l'altro con voce rabbiosa.

"Sua Maestà ritiene che non ci sia nulla su cui investigare…quindi nessuno può essere tenuto "in custodia" come dite voi. Lasciatela uscire…me ne occuperò io…".

De Rougeror insistette ancora.

Il vecchio ambasciatore comprese allora che anche la questione del fallito attentato era solo una scusa, una delle tante, che il prelato russo stava sollevando per non lasciare libera l'ospite straniera…

Dio…

Che altro poteva esserci nelle mire di quell'uomo…

"Voi non vi rendete conto…prelato Tichinov…quella donna è francese e semmai in Francia si venisse a sapere che un nobile, per giunta figlia di un generale dell'esercito, è stata trattenuta contro la sua volontà…Dio…non voglio pensare che voi non comprendiate cosa potrebbe accadere!".

Obiezioni lecite, valide, obiettive…

Obiezioni che scivolarono sullo sguardo dell'altro come acqua tiepida sulla pelle.

"Fuori di qui!" – gridò Tichinov sollecitando con lo sguardo un servitore ad accompagnare alla porta il vecchio ambasciatore.

"Vi prego…vostra eccellenza…" – iniziò a piagnucolare De Rougeror quasi più per infastidire l'altro che non per suscitare la sua pietà – "Mademoiselle…devo vederla…".

"Non prima che io sia andato fino in fondo in questa faccenda!".

"Ma ve l'ho detto…sua maestà…".

"La nostra sovrana è d'una bontà fulgida e proprio per questo è mio dovere accertarmi che davvero qualcuno non l'abbia ingannata…lo faccio nel suo esclusivo interesse…badate Monsieur De Rougeror…restate fuori da questa faccenda! E non vi azzardate a fornire aiuto a quegli stranieri che sono entrati nel nostro paese…mio figlio sta cercando gli altri!".

"Gli…altri…" – balbettò De Rougeror impietrito dal significato delle affermazioni.

"Sì, monsieur…mi hanno confermato che alcuni di quelli hanno tentato d'entrare in casa mia…sono già nelle nostre mani. Ma sappiamo che ce ne sono altri fuori e che non resteranno liberi a lungo…vedete…monsieur…qui siamo in Russia e contrariamente alla Francia se un pericolo minaccia l'integrità del nostro paese è dovere di ciascuno fare il possibile per eliminare quel pericolo…anche se la nostra imperatrice non ritiene ci sia…".

L'ambasciatore sentì il sangue gelarsi nelle vene…

"Voi non potete…" – sussurrò stranito.

 _Chi...chi…avevano preso…quando?_

De Rougeror s'attaccò con tutte e due le mani allo stipite della porta tirando come un forsennato.

Si voltò per riprendere a parlare ma lo sguardo del prelato spezzò ogni residua speranza.

"Monsieur…quella donna mi ha confidato di voler restare in Russia…e come voi ben sapete io purtroppo non sono mai stato insensibile al fascino della bellezza…" – sibilò Tichinov livido.

"Buon Dio…prelato che dite?" – mormorò De Rougeror con un filo di voce mentre il sangue gli si fermava nelle vene.

"Ebbene…lei ha avuto l'ardire di concedersi a me e io adesso non posso venir meno ai miei doveri…dovrò prendermi cura di lei e della creatura che nascerà…perché solo così potrò espiare il mio peccato di fronte a Dio…se la lasciassi andare via equivarrebbe a cacciarla e l'Inferno si aprirebbe per la mia vita e la mia anima…".

Se De Rougeror non era caduto a terra di fronte alle rivelazioni della zarina, poco ci mancava che cadesse a terra lì, trafitto dalle ennesime rivelazioni…

Ch'esse rispecchiassero una realtà già accaduta oppure il folle disegno che animava lo sguardo altrettanto folle del prelato poco importava…

L'uomo gridò e si dimenò e poco ci mancò che venisse scaraventato fuori giù dalle scale…

Invocò il nome di Gesù e di tutti i santi che se la portassero via davvero l'anima di quel demonio…

Lui era il vero demonio, silenzioso e crudele.

Il vento freddo lo colpì al viso e lui si ritrovò a camminare incerto sul sottile manto di ghiaccio che avvolgeva ogni cosa.

S'infilò di nuovo nella carrozza…

A Palais d'Hiver ormai non avrebbe più trovato nessuno sveglio che lo ricevesse a quell'ora, ma, dannazione…

Sarebbe rimasto là fuori fino all'alba, fino a quando la zarina non l'avesse ricevuto di nuovo…

Era buio pesto e De Rougeror si ritrovò ad osservare il profilo lucido e splendente della reggia illuminata dai gelidi raggi lunari.

Scese dalla carrozza e cominciò a camminare su e giù come un forsennato e quasi inciampò e quasi cadde a terra di nuovo se non che si ritrovò raccolto al volo da braccia possenti che lo sollevarono da terra.

L'ambasciatore balbettò qualcosa…

"Allora vecchio…ci vuoi dire che fine ha fatto "il nostro comandante"?".

La voce severa e bassa di Romanov rimbombò per il viale vuoto e gelido.

Era accaduto alla fine che "quella donna" fosse diventata, per vie tortuose e singolari, davvero "il comandante" dei Soldati della Guardia Metropolitana di Parigi…

A tutti gli effetti!

Anche se adesso quei soldati non si trovavano a Parigi e…

E guadagnandosi quel titolo non perché figlia di un generale al servizio di Sua Maestà Luigi XVI e non perché messa a comandare quei soldatacci per concessione della Regina Maria Antonietta…

Forse allora perchè _quella_ non s'era rassegnata a fuggire, da sola, benchè ne avesse avuto mille volte l'occasione e la possibilità, e non si fosse rassegnata a lasciare due figlie del popolo, mocciose che non sarebbero mai interessate a nessuno se non per essere strumento della lucida pazzia di quei degenerati nobili russi.

E, per assurdo, persino perché gli aveva sparato addosso a quell'idiota di André che avrebbe voluto trascinarla via e lei no non c'era mica voluta andare…

Sul vecchio De Rougeror si piantarono occhi ansiosi e spalancati…

Ma l'altro pareva nemmeno vederli, lo sguardo fisso e l'andatura incerta.

"Voi siete pazzi…tutti quanti! Che ci fate ancora qua fuori? Quelli vi stanno cercando e voi siete qui…ancora qui…gli altri…Dio…dove sono i vostri compagni?".

Biascicava parole senza senso.

"Siete tutti pazzi…sono tutti pazzi…quell'uomo è pazzo…".

Romanov lo prese per la giacca quasi sollevandolo da terra.

"Vecchio che stai blaterando?! Ci sono solo io qua fuori! E io non sono pazzo e nemmeno i miei compagni lo sono…dannazione…vogliamo solo riavere il nostro comandante! Quindi vedi di piantarla con questa lagna e dimmi che fine ha fatto?".

A Romanov non pareva proprio interessare il fatto che ciò a cui erano appena scampati i due paesi fosse una guerra…

Una vera e dannata guerra…

Non di quelle che si combattevano a Parigi per un pezzo di pane o una testa di pesce marcio!

"E quella donna…quella… _sovrana_ non vorrà mica sfidare la Francia?".

Il discorso spiccio fece effetto mentre De Rougeror aveva preso a sudare anche se là fuori faceva un freddo cane.

"No…Buon Dio…no…la zarina…ha compreso che…".

"Ah! Lo ha capito che _noi non ci può sfidare nessuno_ e che non andiamo mica in giro per il mondo ad ammazzare regine! Figuriamoci quello smidolatto del re di Francia!".

"Sì…ma…vedete…" - riprese a balbettare l'ambasciatore guardandosi attorno e scorrendo allo spazio vuoto…

L'energumeno parigino era davvero solo.

"Dov'è André?" – chiese con un filo di voce tentando di mantenersi in equilibrio sul ghiaccio e stringendosi il pastrano addosso.

"Io ti ho fatto una domanda vecchio!" – proseguì Romanov stringendo di più la presa.

Quel continuo andirivieni di notizie e di sconfitte stava innervosendo tutti e anche il soldato, quello che da sempre aveva storto il naso disgustato dalla presenza di una donna al comando dei Soldati della Guardia, si era stancato di ricevere le solite giustificazioni che inneggiavano alla prudenza, alla cautela, e si era stancato di non ottenere mai uno straccio di risultato, foss'anche la possibilità di assestare un bel calcio nel sedere a quei dannati russi che si erano presi la sorella di Diane e il suo comandante e una mocciosa figlia della città di Parigi.

"Prima ditemi dov'è André?" – chiese De Rougeror sempre più allarmato con un filo di voce.

"Non voleva più aspettare …" – disse Romanov – "Dopo quello che ha saputo da voi è corso di nuovo a Palais Mensinkov…"

"Dio…no…" – balbettò il vecchio – "Allora…allora anche lui è stato preso…".

"Che vai dicendo?".

La voce di Romanov si perse alla rivelazione gelida dell'altro.

"E' troppo pericoloso…se quella gente lo scopre è capace di ammazzarlo all'istante…".

"André…quello si farebbe ammazzare all'istante per quella donna!" – intervenne di nuovo Romanov – "Ormai lo hanno capito anche i sassi. E André lo sa bene che adesso quella gente _sa_ che noi siamo qua fuori…".

"No…devo fare presto allora…" – biascicò il vecchio tra sé e sé.

"Senti vecchio bacucco…io ne ho le scatole piene dei tuoi ragionamenti!" – imprecò il soldato – "Diane è la sorella di Alain e noi dobbiamo tirarla fuori da là dentro e poi c'è quella dannata mocciosa e…Cristo…il nostro comandante…noi vogliamo riportarla a Parigi…sappiamo che non c'è venuta qua…da sola…dannazione!".

"Dannazione…dannazione…" – De Rougeror s'infilò dietro le imprecazioni del soldato – "Siete degli stupidi…non capite!".

"E allora spiegati dannato vecchio!" – sentenziò Romanov.

"I tuoi compagni! Tichinov mi ha detto che alcuni dei tuoi compagni sono stati presi!".

Romanov mollò la presa e l'altro quasi cascò a terra come un sacco vuoto.

"Non è possibile…".

"Siete degli stupidi! Ve l'avevo detto di stare lontano da quella casa…e adesso? E adesso?".

De Rougeror si prese le mani nelle mani…

"Devo parlare con la zarina…solo lei…solo lei può impedire che qualcuno faccia del male a mademoiselle…".

"Che intendi…dire?" – soffiò Romanov aggrottando lo sguardo.

"Tichinov non vuole lasciarla andare…il vostro comandante gli serve…".

"E a che diavolo gli servirebbe un comandante che non può più comandare niente? Non avete detto voi che questa regina non vuole andare contro la Francia? Non credo proprio che dopo quello che è accaduto lascerà il nostro comandante a "comandare" i suoi soldati!".

Romanov acuì volutamente il tono roboante della voce come a sottolineare l'assurdità di tutta quella faccenda.

"Lo so. Lo so…ma quell'uomo…vuole…vuole lei!" – replicò De Rougeror mentre si asciugava la bocca e pestava i piedi per scaldarsi.

"Lei? Che cosa?" – saltò su l'altro sgranando gli occhi - "Come sarebbe a dire?".

"Quell'uomo è un religioso…ma ha sempre voluto avere dei figli. In questa casa ce ne sono già due, ma so per certo che ne ha avuti altri, da altre donne…e probabilmente questa volta vuole provare a…dannazione!" – imprecò De Rougeror – "Mi ha detto che sarebbe già accaduto e che lei…lei aspetta un bambino…".

"Che cosa?".

Romanov sollevò di nuovo il pover'uomo che si ritrovò a gambe penzoloni.

"Che dannazione avrebbe fatto al nostro comandante?".

"Oh…" – tossì l'altro sentendosi soffocare – "Non lo so…lui me l'ha fatto capire…non lo so se è accaduto…".

"Ecco…se non sarà André ad ammazzarlo quello…" – bofonchiò Romanov – "Sarò io che l'ammazzo quel dannato prete se ha osato torcere un capello al nostro comandante…".

"Sentite…non avvicinatevi al palazzo…".

"Tu sei matto vecchio!".

"Ma no…".

"No un corno! André è andato là…devo trovarlo…e se quelli hanno i nostri compagni allora butterò giù la porta a calci…".

"Ma per tutti i santi! Che dite! Quella è la casa d'un religioso…non si può!".

"Foss'anche la casa del Papa io la porta la butto giù".

"Vi prego…non fate sciocchezze…io adesso devo restare qui…devo parlare con la zarina. Senza il suo appoggio non possiamo fare niente. Se tenterete di assaltare il palazzo non andrete oltre il cancello principale e avrete buttato via la vostra vita per niente. Lasciate che provi in un altro modo…".

Romanov lasciò la presa e l'altro ricadde giù e ci finì a terra davvero questa volta.

"Scusate…" – bofonchiò il soldato ficcandosi il cappuccio sulla testa – "Vado a riprendermi i miei amici e il mio comandante…".

Il soldato non si prodigò in salamelecchi.

"Vi prego…fate attenzione…" – saltò su l'ambasciatore rincorrendolo – "Aspettate…sentite…se doveste…se doveste trovarli i vostri compagni allora tornate alla mia casa…".

"Non verranno a cercarci di novo lì?".

"Adesso è diverso…la zarina non tollererà un simile gesto due volte…il Prelato Tichinov è molto furbo e lo capirà prima o poi che il suo piano non ha funzionato e non funzionerà mai. E non potrà inimicarsi nessuno a corte se non vorrà rischiare di finire in disgrazia…".

"Vecchio…è vero quello che hai detto?".

"Che…che cosa…a cosa vi riferite?".

Ne aveva dette tante De Rougeror in quello sproloquio repentino e surreale che c'era davvero da non potersi più raccappezzare.

"Che quelli hanno i miei amici?".

"Tichinov così ha detto! Che alcuni li hanno presi…".

"Quindi forse André non è con loro…se gli racconterò quello che ha fatto quel demonio…ad André verrà un colpo…".

"Che intendete dire? Pe…perché?".

"Perché? Quello è innamorato pazzo del comandante! Si butterebbe nel fuoco per quella donna e io…adesso…".

"E voi?".

"E io non saprei dargli torto…".

Romanov si avviò.

"Sapete…" – mormorò con un filo di voce De Rougeror rincorrendolo con lo sguardo – "Io li avevo conosciuto tanti anni fa…allora erano giovani…li avevo solo osservati da lontano e…".

"E?" – Romanov si bloccò.

"Anche allora…anche allora sono convinto che André volesse bene a mademoiselle…lo dico davvero…".

Romanov sputò a terra.

"Ci vediamo vecchio! Te li porto tutti a casa…".

 _A casa…_

 _Dannazione…_

Il rumore sordo e lento e pieno della Senna che scorreva sempre uguale a sé stessa, ingoiando le voci dei parigini e i rintocchi delle campane del vespro e quell'aria colma d'ebrezza e di tepore primaverile che prendeva a scivolare sempre, ongi stagione.

Quello che adesso i tre s'immaginavano stesse piano piano tornando a scorrere infilandosi tra le vie sudicie e vive di Parigi…

E loro lì a marcire in quella cella gelida.

Se non li avevano ammazzati subito c'era una ragione…

"Che idioti!" – blaterò Voltaire – "Proprio degli idioti! Entrare in questa casa…è stato troppo facile!".

Alain era seduto a terra.

"Avrei dovuto capirlo che Diane era in pericolo…" – mormorò tra sé e sé – "Lo avrei dovuto capire…a Parigi…lei era felice…era cambiata. Io credevo fosse perché aveva conosciuto André…se le avessi parlato…se non avessi voluto fare di testa mia e pansare che…".

"E che colpa ne hai tu?" – gli rispose Voltaire – "Quelli sono stati furbi…hanno portato via Diane e noi abbiamo pensato fosse stata lei…quella donna…sono stato un'idiota anch'io a credere a quella storia. André ce lo aveva detto. Quella donna è sempre stata sincera. Ha aiutato Lasalle quando è stato necessario…".

"E noi l'abbiamo giudicata solo perché nobile…senza conoscerla…senza sapere nulla su di lei…siamo peggio di tanti nobili che giudicano noi solo perché siamo plebei…".

"Dobbiamo andarcene…" – esclamò Lasalle – "L'ambasciatore ha detto che quella gente è pericolosa…ci ammazzeranno…Dio…".

"Già…" – borbottò Voltaire chiudendosi più a fondo nel mantello – "Chissà dov'è Dio adesso?".

"Quel dannato spagnolo è riuscito a svignarsela…è più veloce d'un ratto di fogna…" – riprese Lasalle.

"Per fortuna…spe…speriamo che trovi André e Romanov…".

"Già…e speriamo che quelli non siano così pazzi da decidere di entrare di nuovo qua dentro…".

"E' impossibile…" – glissò Alain – "Noi ci siamo finiti come topi in quella trappola…non credo che il gioco verrà ripetut …ma non potrei giurarci che André non ci proverà. Eppure… questa gente deve volere altro…".

I tre si zittirono…

I sensi colpiti dall'andirivieni di rumori…

 _Che diavolo sta accadendo?_

Se lo chiesero i tre, con gli occhi, mantenendosi muti…

Alain si alzò e anche Voltaire e Lasalle mentre dalla loro cella udivano una sequenza concitata di rumori, suoni secchi e poi tonfi e grida…

Voleva altro in effetti quella gente…

Altro di così dannatamente surreale d'apparire impossibile.

Il Colonnello Stevenov era stato chiaro.

Diane e Mimose non si sarebbero salvate.

Era tutto così surreale…

E adesso era chiaro che…

 _Chissà dov'era Dio in quel momento…_

Chiusa nel gelo della cella Oscar era chiusa sul corpo di Mimose che aveva smesso di tremare.

Lei gli parlava e l'accarezzava e le chiedeva di guardarla…

E Mimose era stanca e avrebbe voluto dormire.

"Solo un poco…davvero mademoiselle…ho sonno e sono stanca…" – pigolava la bambina.

"No…non puoi dormire…" – la rimproverò fintamente Oscar – "Devi farmi compagnia. Ricordi? Me l'avevi promesso…questo era il nostro patto all'Entrague. E anche se non siamo a Parigi…devi farmi compagnia…".

Il tono volutamente severo…

"Ma sono tanto stanca…".

"Da dove vieni Mimose? E poi questo nome…chi te l'ha dato?".

La bambina tacque qualche istante.

"Non lo sai?" – chiese Oscar nel dubbio d'aver osato troppo.

"Non lo so…da dove vengo. Io mi ricordo la cucina dell'Entrague perché lì c'erano cose buone da mangiare. Una sera Madame Velien mi ha fatto entrare e mi ha detto che se l'avessi aiutata nei lavori mi avrebbe dato da mangiare e io sono rimasta lì. Però…".

Il respiro si perse un poco…

"Madame mi ha detto che io ero figlia di una persona cattiva e che l'unico modo che avevo per non diventare cattiva anch'io era di lavorare bene di fare tutto ciò che mi diceva lei…".

Oscar continuò ad accarezzarla. All'improvviso le dita si chiusero stringendo un poco le ciocche castane lucide e pulite…

"Sapete…una sera sentii madame che parlava con un uomo…parlavano di me e madame disse a quell'uomo che io avevo nove anni".

"Quando è successo?".

"Credo…non lo so…forse l'anno scorso…".

"E poi?".

Fu la volta di Mimose di stringersi addosso all'altra affondando nella stoffa tiepida di respiro e di perduta follia…

"Quell'uomo mi fece un sorriso e disse che ero bella e che non gli era mai capitato d'incontrare una bambina di nove anni…insomma come me e…".

"Va bene…ho capito…non importa…" – l'interruppe lei stringendosela addosso.

"Però dopo madame mi ha dato da mangiare più del solito…è così che accadeva sempre…".

"Sì, certo…".

Il respiro si fece secco e teso…

"Raccontami che cosa hai fatto da quando hai conosciuto…Dorian…il fidanzato di Diane…".

"Oh…Dorian…lui è sempre stato gentile con me…".

"Davvero?".

Oscar si stupì…

S'immaginò che il giudizio derivasse dall'ingenuità della bambina, anche se sapeva che Mimose veniva da un mondo che d'innocente aveva ben poco.

"Sì…".

"E che cosa ti diceva?".

"Lui…lui mi ha insegnato a scrivere qualche lettera. Lo ha fatto anche con Diane. Ma ogni tanto si arrabbiava e…e diceva che lui doveva fare così…che lui era diverso e non poteva fare altrimenti…".

Un altro sbadiglio…

"No…ascolta…ascolta Mimose…raccontami tutto…ti ha…ti ha fatto del male?".

"No…no mademoiselle…lui no. Lui era buono…".

L'affermazione ripetuta con insistenza.

Che intendeva dire Mimose?

Possibile che la bambina fosse riuscita a trovare qualcosa di buono in quella specie di demonio?

"Lui mi teneva stretta. E…mi accarezzava…".

 _No…no…_

Oscar si disse che non c'era nulla di buono, nulla…

"Aspettate…" – Mimose si sollevò un poco – "Mademoiselle…ho capito cosa volete dire. Sapete…a Parigi…a Parigi ci sono state persone che mi hanno fatto male. Ma voi non l'avete fatto…e nemmeno lui. Dorian è sempre stato gentile. Mi ha tenuto con sé tante notti, perché avevo paura di restare sola…e mi lasciava dormire. Invece…quella volta che è arrivato quell'altro…suo fratello. Lui no…non è stato gentile con me. Lui mi ha fatto male…".

Oscar mise una mano sulla bocca di Mimose.

D'istinto…

Basta…basta non ce la faceva più ad ascoltare…

Stupida…stupida era stata a volerlo sapere cosa fosse accaduto e cosa sarebbe potuto accadere se adesso lei avesse ceduto.

Doveva immaginarlo…

L'esile spiraglio di speranza infuso dal giudizio della bambina su Dorian Vassiliev s'infranse contro la realtà.

Che quel giovane si fosse comportato diversamente non equivaleva ad affermare che diverso lo fosse davvero.

 _Dio…dove sei?_

Oscar si strinse a Mimose.

Nel silenzio i respiri procedevano assieme, calmi e ritmati, quieti come se si fosse ad osservare lo scorrere muto della Senna, al tramonto, e l'unica consolazione la dava quella luce intensa e brillante del cielo, quasi a togliere il fiato, mentre la notte avanzava ed inghiottiva le forze ed i sogni…

Il chiavistello cigolò un poco.

Oscar sollevò lo sguardo per ritrovarsi gli occhi di Diane addosso.

"Diane…ti prego…fai uscire Mimose…non può restare qui dentro…" – chiese Oscar sperando di porre fine in qualche modo a quella tortura.

L'altra non parlò appoggiando addosso ad entrambe una coperta di lana e poco lontano una ciotola…

Il vapore intenso del liquido caldo si espanse risvegliando i sensi.

Oscar sollevò lo sguardo e dietro Diane scorse l'azzurro severo di Dorian Vassiliev.

"Fate uscire Mimose…".

Solo quelle parole ebbe il tempo di pronunciare perché passi pesanti e veloci sormontarono persino il respiro…

La porta si spalancò d'impeto e il giovane quasi finì scaraventato dentro la stanza…

"Tu stai sfidando la sorte maledetto!".

Stevenov s'avventò contro il fratello afferrandolo per la giacca e spingendolo indietro fino a farlo schiantare contro la parete.

L'altro pareva assurdamente incapace di reagire, o forse non lo voleva o forse…

"Chi ti ha dato il permesso di mandare via le mie guardie? Per poco quelli non riuscivano ad entrare e a portarsi via…".

Oscar si scosse…

 _Quelli?_

Vassiliev non si scompose piantando addosso al fratello uno sguardo cinico.

"I tuoi sistemi non hanno portato a niente fratello…" – sibilò – "Ma adesso tre di quelli sono chiusi qua dentro!".

Oscar fu costretta a quel punto a sollevarsi.

Mimose si svegliò

 _André…_

 _No…_

"Sta bene ma non osare farlo mai più! Mio padre ed io non ti perdoneremo una seconda volta…".

"E io invece ti dico che la cosa potrebbe funzionare…".

Gli occhi s'abbassarono ed incrociarono quelli di Oscar.

 _No…_

 _Dio…no…_

"Che intendi dire dannato?" – digrignò Stevenov – "Non mi piacciono i tuoi di giochetti! A te interessa solo vedere chi ha il potere di governare le menti degli altri…ma…".

"Appunto…se quelli là fuori sapranno che lei è qui…".

"Sei pazzo!".

"Non più di te…li attirerai in trappola e quelli saranno tutti tuoi…".

Stevenov allentò la presa mentre lo sguardo già folle di rabbia si trasfigurò all'idea di riuscire a prenderli tutti quei dannati stranieri e così forse riuscire a convincere la zarina che lui aveva ragione e che erano francesi quelli che volevano attentare alla vita della sovrana…

"Ci penso io!" – sibilò Vassiliev lasciando definitivamente la giacca del fratello che sgusciò di lato e sistemandosi il colletto tese la mano verso Diane per indurla ad alzarsi.

"Diane…andiamo…".

"Diane…no…non andare!".

Oscar si alzò tirando come una forsennata per sgusciare dalla presa della catena, intuendo il piano macabro…

"Oh usciremo tutti da questa stanza" – la gelò Stevenov – "Tranne la mocciosa".

"No!".

"Sapete cosa l'aspetta se…".

"Porca…porca puttana!".

Voltaire rimase impietrito.

La porta della cella era stata aperta e i tre erano stati spinti fuori, le mani legate dietro la schiena, in fila…

"Porca…guarda!" – imprecò di nuovo mentre Alain pareva perdere il respiro e poco lontano da sé vedeva sfilare Diane in compagnia di quel dannato giovane.

E poi dietro…

"Il comandante…Alain quella è il nostro comandante!".

"E…e…e quello è l'ufficiale russo…al…al…allora André aveva ragione…" – balbettò Lasalle.

"Che diavo sta succedendo Alain?" – chiese Voltaire preoccupato.

"Non lo so…dannazione…".

Oscar sollevò lo sguardo e per un istante smise di respirare.

Si permise di controllare, di sbieco, chi fossero…

Erano i suoi soldati…

Li riconobbe e tra loro…

Certo, dannazione, non era una gran consolazione…

Ma almeno…

Andrè non c'era…

Non era lì…

"Olà…monsieur…".

La mano sulla spalla fece trasalire André che al buio, in silenzio, tentava di comprendere dove fossero finiti gli altri e che cosa fosse accaduto visto che Palais Mensinkov pareva immerso in una coltre di ovattata sonnolenza.

La nebbia avvolgeva lo sguardo e da lontano s'intravedevano luci fioche…

E lui camminava, camminava mentre se l'aspettava da un momento all'altro di ritrovarsi davanti agli occhi un drappello di soldati, guardie o chiunque fosse lì a presidiare i cancelli e le mura…

Niente…

Niente se non appunto gli occhi sgranati dello spagnolo ch'era riuscito ad avvicinarlo, sbucato da chissà dove e…

"Che cosa è successo?".

André ascoltò il racconto…

Il pensiero trafitto dalla certezza che ogni passo compiuto non fosse in realtà frutto di un caso o della loro ormai dubbia capacità di sorprendere l'avversario, ma, semmai tutto il contrario.

I suoi compagni adesso erano là dentro e…

"Non ho potuto fare niente…io sono riuscito a scomparire nel buio ma loro…".

"Loro sono la dentro!".

Alle spalle, il timbro conosciuto di Romanov.

"Romanov…sei qui?".

"So già quello che è accaduto…l'ambasciatore è tornato…l'ho visto…pare che per adesso nessuno di questo paese abbia intenzione di muover guerra alla Francia…".

Il tono era sprezzante, come a dire…

 _E se fosse accaduto gliel'avrei fatta vedere io a questi maledetti russi, e non me ne sarebbe importato un'accidente della guerra, al diavolo la guerra, ma adesso m'interessa riavere i miei compagni e il mio comandante!_

"E il comandante?" – chiese André.

"Ecco…io…veramente…".

Non era del soldato prendere a balbettare come invece di consueto accadeva a Lasalle…

"Parla…Dio…se sai qualcosa…".

Romanov tirò un respiro più fondo e poi fissò l'altro.

"L'ambasciatore…a dirti la verità…quello mi pareva un po'…".

Le dita si portarono alla tempia come a dire che il vecchio gli era parso alquanto confuso.

"Avrebbe detto che il comandante e quell'uomo…quel religioso…".

"Romanov…per carità…che sta accadendo?".

"Quello vuole il nostro comandante!".

"Vuole?" – sibilò André senza respiro.

Come a dire che l'aveva capita l'accezione dell'intenzione…

"Devo entrare là dentro!".

Si voltò di scatto…

"Aspettate…monsieur…" – lo richiamò Joaquin – "E' impossibile…".

"Da dove siete entrari voi?".

André glielo impose all'altro di dirglielo, con lo sguardo e il corpo incombente e straziato…

"Da…da…c'è una specie di porta che conduce alla grande serra sul retro della casa…".

"André non essere incosciente…dopo quello che è successo figurati se la porta l'hanno lasciata aperta!" – sentenziò Romanov accodandosi agli altri due.

Sì che era aperta dannazione quella porta…

Aperta seppure accostata…

"Che questa gente sia dannata!" – esclamò Romanov ritrovandosi dentro il giardino vuoto e silenzioso – "Come è possibile che non ci sia neppure un soldato?".

"Temo che quelli lo stiano facendo apposta" – sibilò lo spagnolo che sentiva il sangue rallentare, lo sguardo all'erta in cerca del guizzo di baionette o spade che avrebbero finito per inchiodarli lì dentro e per sempre questa volta.

André proseguì ancora ed ancora…

Il buio acuiva i sensi, il cuore batteva e dannazione pareva emettere suoni infernali che chiunque avrebbe raccolto.

E allora per loro sarebbe stata la fine…

Il gelo asciutto tagliava i muscoli.

I tre si bloccarono di colpo intuendo lo strano gruppo di figure, immobile, che s'apriva davanti agli occhi. Statico, marmoreo, quasi inanimato…

Se non che essi si ritrovarono negli occhi gli occhi del loro comandante e accanto a lei c'era quell'ufficiale russo…

E poco dietro Alain e Voltaire e Lasalle…

In disparte, silenziosi spettatori Dorian Vassiliev e Diane.

"Fate silenzio…" – sibilò agli altri.

Il tempo di comprendere e portare la mano all'elsa delle spade ed all'impugnatura delle pistole.

André fissò Oscar e poi…

"Это вам (Questa è per voi)" – sibilò Stevenov allungando una pistola.

Il calcio sospeso e Oscar che stravolta non comprendeva.

No, non poteva accettare una simile sfida…

"Ve lo rammentate vero cosa vi dissi a Parigi? Semmai la vostra vita fosse stata in pericolo…allora per voi sarebbe stato più semplice uccidere un uomo…".

"Che dannazione sta blaterando quello?".

Voltaire osservava in cagnesco la scena che si dipanava davanti agli occhi.

Alain era furioso. Gli occhi piantati su Diane che a sua volta lo guardava e pareva aver intuito…

La giovane corse alla mano di Dorian.

Questi se ne stava impassibile ma gli occhi erano stranamente cupi, severi, immersi nella visione che aveva davanti a sé e che lui, soltanto lui, con la sopraffina abilità di sfruttare al meglio le debolezze umane era riuscito a mettere in scena.

Persino quell'arrogante di Georgy Stevenov, suo fratello, aveva ceduto alla propria arrogante sete di potere e s'era lasciato convincere a portare fuori la preda del padre e gli stranieri già finiti in trappola per tendere una trappola anche agli altri, lasciati entrare gli stranieri, liberamente, per vedere chi tra tutti quelli avrebbe dato sfogo per primo ai propri istintivi desideri.

La pazzia di quell'uomo che aveva attraversato mezza Europa per trovare la donna che amava…

O quella del fratello che voleva il suo esercito per muovere guerra alla Francia…

O l'amore viscerale del soldato francese per Diane…

E mademoiselle, avrebbe finalmente ceduto sacrificando la vita di quella mocciosa pur di mettere fine alla propria prigionia e fuggire, dato che l'occasione per farlo ce l'aveva sotto gli occhi e le sarebbe bastato molto poco per approfittarne?

Un coarcevo di desideri gli uni contro gli altri…

E lui lì ad assaggiare la vittoria d'esserci riuscito.

E lui lì silenzioso spettatore in attesa di veder confermate le sue tesi sull'arroganza dei sentimenti umani…

A lui importava scovare solo una persona…

Quella non era lì, ma sarebbe arrivata…

Quella era l'unica persona capace di muovere gl'istinti di quella donna.

Solo quello gl'importava.

"Dorian…che sta accadendo?" – chiese Diane.

Tutto surreale…

"Non posso farlo…" – sibilò Oscar severa mantenendosi su Stevenov.

"Lo immaginavo! La mia non era una proposta ma una concessione! Perché o sparate voi o lo farò io al vostro posto. Questi uomini sono entrati nella mia casa e dalle mie parti c'è solo un modo per lavare una simile onta…".

Stevenov allungò il braccio…

Oscar sentì il respiro venir meno…

"Colonnello Stevenov…non potete ucciderli…".

"Non tutti e tre assieme s'intende. E' ovvio. Io ho una sola pistola con me…".

L'arroganza elevata a sfidare chiunque, per superare un limite impossibile…

L'arroganza fine a sé stessa…

"Hai sentito Alain? Quello ha un'arma soltanto…non c'è nessuno qua attorno. Io ci provo…" – biascicò Voltaire stringendo e stirando le dita delle mani.

"Non muoverti idiota…"- sussurrò Alain – "Voglio capire fin dove vuole arrivare quello…".

"Io sparerò ad uno di loro e dovrò ovviamente scegliere a chi…".

Stevenov sollevò il braccio teso verso i tre che se ne stavano spalle al muro, le braccia slegate…

Liberi di muoversi ma per fare cosa?

La canna della pistola puntò verso il soldato più giovane, Lasalle Gerard.

"Quello che vi correva sempre dietro a Parigi? – sibilò Stevenov – "Oppure?

Il braccio si mosse impercettibilmente contro Voltaire.

"Oppure quel soldato che vi avrebbe volentieri fatto la pelle?".

La faccia di Voltaire s'incupì e la gola grugnì di rabbia perché era vero quello che stava dicendo quel dannato, ma dannazione adesso non era più così…

Un altro movimento leggero…

"O lui…" – la bocca dell'arma puntata contro Alain – "Quello che vi puntava un coltello alla gola a Place Dauphine? Sì…forse la morte di questo qui darebbe soddisfazione anche a voi!".

Rise Stevenov...

"Uno dei tre riuscirò ad ammazzarlo…ma gli altri? Che faranno? Chi dei tre accetterà che un loro compagno muoia così e chi dei tre non vorrà essere il primo a crepare?".

Alain comprese.

Anche i suoi muscoli si spezzarono mentre il sangue si gelava…

"Maledetto…" – sibilò stringendo i pugni ed immobilizzandosi, imbrigliando quel guizzo che aveva trattenuto fino a quel momento nelle braccia e nelle gambe pronto a trovare l'istante adatto per saltare addosso all'altro.

"Allora?" – proseguì Stevenov – "Lascerete a me questo incarico? Sono i vostri uomini…sono francesi come voi. Consentirete che uno di essi subisca l'onta di morire per mano di uno straniero in terra straniera?".

Oscar sollevò la mano…

"Alain ma il comandante non vorrà mica spararci?" – mormorò Lasalle impietrito.

L'altro tirò un respiro più fondo incapace di rispondere.

La pistola passò di mano e Oscar strinse l'impugnatura.

Il pollice s'allungò sul cane anche se l'arma restava a mezz'aria…

Rise di nuovo Stevenov.

"Dimenticavo…badate…potreste anche mirare a me ed uccidermi…ma se lo farete…la piccola che vi sta tanto a cuore…".

Parole sospese…

Oscar continuò a guardarlo, impassibile.

No, non l'aveva neppure pensata l'eventualità che le veniva prospettata dalla mente folle dell'altro.

"Chi è il vostro padrone mademoiselle?" – sibilò cinicamente il russo.

La pistola si sollevò, il braccio rimase piegato, non si stese come avrebbe dovuto…

La canna puntata alla tempia.

Lo sguardo dritto verso Stevenov come a dire che lei non aveva padroni…

Un'eventualità che il russo forse non aveva calcolato…

"Per tutti i santi…".

Voltaire si portò le mani ai capelli.

"No…non…" – Alain gridò – "Non fatelo!".

Tutto surreale…

Oscar chiuse gli occhi e per un istante quelli di Stevenov si sgranarono di fronte alla scena.

Non l'avrebbe avuta vinta nemmeno questa volta perché di fronte alla scelta…

No, non ci aveva proprio pensato che quella…

Oscar stava scegliendo sé stessa…

 _Dannata donna…che comandante siete se avete così poco a cuore la vostra vita da gettarla via per tre avanzi di galera come noi?_

Alain se lo domandava mentre i muscoli scattavano in avanti colmando la distanza che lo separava dal suo comandante e dal russo.

E così fecero Lasalle Gerard e Voltaire…

Per fermarla innanzi tutto e per…

I passi furono soltanto due…

Di nuovo impietriti i tre si fermarono perché alle proprie spalle udirono altri passi e la mente si fissò su quello che accadeva di fronte.

Lo sguardo si sgranò davanti all'evolversi della scena alle spalle.

Il russo, quell'altro, si era mosso venendo verso di loro…

La pistola puntata contro…

Non contro di loro.

Se ne accorsero Alain e Voltaire e Lasalle.

Se ne accorsero intuendo dietro di loro altri passi…

Alle spalle Romanov e André sbucarono nel cortile, assieme allo spagnolo…

Oscar lo vide André davanti a sé…

"Non dovevi venire…no…" – disse a denti stretti tenendo la pistola puntata alla tempia.

Non poteva farlo, non davanti a lui…

Non…

Anche lei ascoltò dietro di sè e gli occhi corsero alla pistola che sbucò per sorpassarla, piantandosi contro il gruppo di soldati fermo davanti a loro.

Ora erano in sei davanti a sé

Ma la pistola di Vassiliev era puntata contro quei sei…

André era lì in mezzo…

"Mademoiselle…vi consiglio di non farlo…se morirete io ammazzerò l'uomo che amate…lui sarà il primo!".

La voce di Vassiliev accompagnò lo scatto del cane della pistola armato.

Oscar scorse il contrarsi istantaneo delle dita che premevano sul grilletto.

"Voi non potete morire…fate quello che vi ha chiesto mio fratello…o lo farò io per voi…" – proseguì Vassiliev.

Lei abbassò leggermente la pistola. Alla sua destra poteva osservare il profilo dei due fratelli…

Il Colonnello Stevenov lucidamente ebbro d'aver ritrovato nel fratello un alleato capace di scovare il punto debole dell'avversario ed insinuarsi in esso per guidare la mente e le scelte delle persone.

E poi c'era il giovane Dorian Vassiliev.

Gli occhi stranamente cupi, come se da essi trasparisse la certezza che nemmeno quella minaccia l'avrebbe piegata.

"Allora?" – l'incalzò Vassiliev.

Il bracciò destro prese ad allungarsi verso il basso…

Fu un istante ed esso si tese di nuovo.

"Non ve lo permetterò!" – mormorò Oscar puntando la pistola alla tempia di Vassiliev.

Doveva scegliere e scelse…

Doveva tentare…

"Via!" – gridò Romanov tirando indietro André e così fecero Alain e Voltaire e Lasalle scattando verso i primi due.

Lo sparo spezzò il respiro tranciando l'aria e la coscienza.

Stevenov afferrò il braccio di Oscar scostandolo dalla testa del fratello.

Stevenov era furioso e la spinse indietro contro il muro della casa…

Il frastuono si disperse come la lieve nuvola di fumo.

Dorian Vassiliev ritrasse il braccio.

Lo sguardo corse al giardino grigio ricamato da lievi volute di ghiaccio…

Dei sei uomini non c'era traccia…

Il vetro della serra poco dietro, infranto in mille pezzi.

Nemmeno lui aveva una cattiva mira ma…

Quell'uomo gli serviva vivo.

Solo così lui avrebbe ottenuto ciò che voleva.

Null'altro gl'importava…

Stevenov comprese d'esser stato tradito…

Di nuovo.

S'avventò contro l'altro colpendolo al viso: "Me la pagherai!".

Vassiliev cadde ma non emise un suono.

"Tu…tu sei un dannato bastardo! Non mi venire a dire che hai sbagliato?".

Nel silenzio il pianto sommesso di Diane…

Vassiliev si limitò ad accarezzare la guancia della giovane.

"Non piangere…" – mormorò come per consolarla.

"André dannazione! Vuoi camminare più in fretta!".

Romanov cadenzava i passi velocemente tirandosi dietro l'altro che pareva essere diventato di sasso…

"Devo…dannazione…non posso lasciarla là dentro…".

"E tu ci torneresti di nuovo là dentro? Quelli sono pazzi! Ma tu sei più pazzo di loro!".

Un tiro deciso e André si bloccò in mezzo alla strada…

"E' tutto assurdo Romanov! Ma non lo capisci anche tu?".

Voltaire continuava a camminare su e giù…

"Cavolo…non ha senso tutto questo…prenderci e poi farci scappare…mi stanno stancando questi russi! Con chi credono di avere a che fare…con degli idioti?".

Lasalle, dopo averla appena scampata guardò il compare come a dirgli che sì, erano stati dei veri idioti a lasciarsi prendere così e che se l'avevano scampata non era certo perché erano stati più bravi degli altri…

Era tutto dannatamente semplice…

O quelli li avevano lasciati andare oppure…

"Io devo tornare la dentro!" – sibilò André.

"Ma allora sei scemo!" – gli ringhiò contro Romanov.

Alain era rimasto in silenzio…

"Tu che ne pensi?" – gli chiese Lasalle.

L'altro non disse nulla…

Negli occhi lo sguardo arreso e spento di Diane.

Lei non voleva essere salvata e questo era più difficile da accettare di tutta la fatica che avrebbe mai potuto incontrare di fronte a tutte le pistole e le spade che si sarebbe visto puntare contro.

Se solo l'avesse intravisto…un barlume di ciò che era stata la sorella…

La mano di Stevenov non la lasciò più fino a quando la cella si richiuse di nuovo, alle spalle.

Non si oppose Oscar…

Adesso era lei che voleva tornare la dentro e riprendersi addosso il corpo di Mimose…

Nel gelo solo il proprio corpo che poteva tenere in vita quello dell'altra…

E così se l'era ripreso addosso il corpo di Mimose.

L'aveva ritrovata sempre lì, dentro la cella, raggomitolata nella coperta e se l'era ripresa addosso a sé come per infonderle il tepore ch'era riuscita ad imprimersi sulla pelle, là fuori, nell'aria gelata…

André era fuggito.

I pensieri gelati e lividi…

Lei avrebbe tentato di fuggire se solo non l'avesse avuta piantata lì, Mimose, nel cuore, come spina che pungeva e non dava tregua.

La bambina aveva gli occhi chiusi…

"Mimose…sono tornata…svegliati…dobbiamo parlare…voglio parlare con te…".

Il corpo freddo che pareva si sarebbe spezzato come un fragile sigillo di ghiccio…

"No…adesso no…sono stanca…voglio dormire…".

"Non adesso…".

Oscar cercò di scuoterla.

"No…così mi fate male!" – pigolò la bambina – "A Parigi…dovevo stare sempre sveglia…di giorno…e anche di notte…adesso sono stanca…".

Il senso terribile impresso in quelle semplici parole.

Ma Oscar doveva insistere…

"Ma qui non siamo a Parigi. Qui ci sono solo io e adesso devi farmi compagnia…o voglio parlare con te…".

"Ma mademoiselle…allora voi non siete più buona con me? Ve l'ho detto che sono stanca…ho freddo…non ho mangiato e ho freddo…".

"Ascolta" – Oscar se la tirò su, gli occhi aperti ficcati dentro quelli assonnati dell'altr – "Devi obbedire!".

Le parole tagliarono l'aria: il senso dissonante con la gentilezza mostrata da mademoiselle fino a quel momento s'impose e la bambina aprì gli occhi. Lo sguardo scivolò livido su quello di Oscar.

"Mademoiselle…io…sono stanca…ma se volete posso…".

Il viso si allungò e la guancia sfiofò la guancia.

Era gelata ed immobile.

Oscar fu costretta a strisciarsela addosso per scaldarla, mentre la gola si stringeva e le mani anch'esse si chiudevano sul corpo esile dell'altra.

"Era così che faceva Madame Velien…"

"Cosa?".

Oscar tenne abbracciata l'altra.

"Prima mi lasciava senza mangiare per qualche giorno e poi…quando avevo fame mi diceva di stare con le persone che venivano a cercare me e solo dopo mi dava da mangiare…".

"Dio…no…".

"E così quando ho conosciuto Monsieur e lui è stato gentile con me…pensavo che fosse la stessa cosa…".

Dannata fame che annulli la volontà e la coscienza e distorci il rispetto di sé stessi…

"Mademoiselle…"

"Dimmi Mimose?".

"Voi volete tornare a Parigi vero?".

Oscar esitò…

André era fuggito…

Averlo rivisto di nuovo, solo il lampo d'uno sparo che non l'aveva centrato solo perché quel dannato Vassiliev l'aveva fatto apposta a sbagliare mira…

Oscar strinse i pugni…

 _Solo se quell'uomo vivrà allora mi porterete dove siete stata…_

"Sì…sì vorrei tornarci".

"Vorrei tornarci anch'io…".

"Davvero? Vorresti venire con me?" – le chiese Oscar intuendo la debole richiesta della bambina.

"Sì…io voglio restare con voi. E so che voi volete andarvene da qui…voglio restare con voi…per sempre".

Oscar si chinò su di lei.

"Va bene. Allora ti porterò con me e verrai a stare nella mia casa…".

Mimose sorrise.

"Ci abita anche Madame Glacé?".

"Sì…".

"Mi piace madame…anche se mi faceva paura quando voleva lavarmi" – sorrise Mimose.

"Lei lo ha fatto perché glie'avevo chiesto io. Ma non ti avrebbe mai fatto del male".

"Oh…questo l'ho capito. Ma se avesse saputo che non ero un maschio e l'avesse detto in giro…io…io avevo paura che…".

"E' tutto a posto Mimose. Non devi più preoccuparti di questo" – concluse Oscar cercando di cambiare discorso.

Ormai l'aveva capito perché la bambina si era travestita da maschio…

"E poi laggiù c'è il vostro amico" – proseguì Mimose.

"Il mio amico?" – chiese Oscar di nuovo stupita – "Chi?".

"André…è vostro amico vero?".

"Sì…è vero…" – Oscar sentì la gola chiudersi ed il respiro spezzarsi – "Lui è mio amico…".

"Ohhh…siiii…" – ridacchiò Mimose portandosi una mano alla bocca – "Io dico che vi vuole bene!".

Lo sguardo si posò sugli occhi della bambina divenuti improvvisamente curiosi e lucidi e vispi.

"Tu dici?" – glissò Oscar sorridendo.

Mimose annuì.

"E tanto direi! Ogni volta che chiedevo dove eravate lui lo sapeva e mi diceva che sareste tornata presto. Sembrava sapere sempre tutto di voi…non ho mai conosciuto una persona che sapesse tutte queste cose di me…ma lui vi seguiva sempre quando poteva…".

"Mi…mi seguiva?" – Oscar fece finta di non comprendere ma davvero quelle parole non la stupirono.

Come se lei lo sapesse già ch'era così tra loro...

"Beh…sì…certo quando eravate fuori da sola…lui se ne stava sul gradino più alto della scala, quella che portava alla mansarda e poi vi cercava con gli occhi quando tornavate e quando eravate finalmente nella vostra stanza sembrava più sereno…come se potesse respirare di nuovo. Mi piace sapete il vostro amico. E a voi? A voi piace?" – concluse Mimose tornando ad accucciarsi tra le braccia di Oscar.

Lei gli appoggiò una mano sul collo. Stava diventando sempre più freddo e persino le proprie dita faticavano a regalare un barlume di calore alla pelle dell'altra.

Istintive e lucide sgorgarono quelle parole e si maledisse per non averle mai pronunciate prima di allora.

"Ti amo…sì…".

Le sussurrò appena per ascoltarne finalmente il suono che non fosse solo quello della sua dannata anima nera.

"Ti amo…" – disse più forte.

E vide davanti a sé tutto nella sua limpida e chiara semplicità.

Lei non si era innamorata di André…

No, non era accaduto questo.

Lei lo amava. Lo amava di un amore puro, incontaminato, talmente assoluto che pensò che ne sarebbe anche potuta morire…

"Ti amo…".

Le pronunciò ancora più intense quelle parole.

Ora percepiva il tremore della voce, il timbro appena accennato, incerto, dubbioso, quasi fosse ancora una domanda quella e non una distinta affermazione, tenace e dura e solida come gli ordini che da una vita le erano usciti dalla bocca.

C'era stato André in ogni singolo istante…

C'era stato André e la sua carne e la sua voce e la sua pelle.

Non più amico immaginato…

Non più anima lontana e nera e distante, finita nell'Inferno in cui lei l'aveva gettato…

Oscar si rivide ovunque fosse lui, persino nei suoi silenzi, persino nello sguardo basso, persino nell'odore che adesso percepiva dentro di sé, nitido, indescrivibile…

Nei suoi silenzi ora era lei che gli leggeva in faccia sé stessa.

André c'era…

Dirompente eppure impalpabile.

Era amore…

Nulla di eclatante, nulla di incommensurabile, nulla di gridato…

Eppure _esso_ non si poteva stringere tra le dita se non abbracciando lui…

Ed _esso_ non si poteva percepire se non appoggiando la propria guancia su quella di lui.

Infinitesimi istanti che annullavano il resto e la colmavano di sé stessa e di quel cuore impazzito.

"Ti amo…".

Il suono rimase sulle labbra.

E le dita avrebbero voluto aprirsi ed abbracciarlo ed assaggiare la consistenza di lui…

E le braccia avrebbero voluto lasciarsi abbracciare da lui.

"Ti amo…".

Oscar ebbe paura allora di non saperle ripetere a lui quelle parole.

Una paura ancestrale e nebbiosa…

Non di dirle a sé stessa ma di dirle a lui…

Abbassò lo sguardo.

Si accorse che Mimose si era addormentata. Il viso era freddo e la bambina faticava a respirare…

"No…".

 _Dio…dove sei?_

Si alzò tenendola in braccio e tentò di scagliarsi contro la porta.

La catena le consentì di raggiungere a mala pena il centro della stanza.

Un calcio assestato al fondo della porta rimbombò per la cella e così le sue grida…

"Se mi senti…maledetto demonio…hai vinto tu…fai uscire Mimose…ti prego…lei non c'entra nulla…farò quello che mi chiedi…".

Continuò a calciare e a gridare e a battere il pugno a terra, mentre osservava il viso di Mimose ed il suo respiro si faceva sempre più silenzioso.

Percepì il giro della chiave e lo scatto del chiavistello…

 _Dio…dove sei?_

Se lo chiese Oscar mentre poteva vedere davanti a se la figura scura ed incombente del Colonnello Stevenov.

Le parole le morirono sulle labbra.

Consegnare Mimose a quell'uomo, quello che tra tutti quanti le aveva fatto più male, oppure tenerla lì, con sé, mentre il freddo si prendeva i loro muscoli e la loro vita?

"Colonnello…farò ciò che vuole vostro padre. Portate fuori Mimose…non può restare qua sotto …ma…" – disse piano, quasi controvoglia.

L'altro la guardò ed un sorrisetto soddisfatto corse nello sguardo lucidamente cupo e cinico.

"Non fatele del male…non lo merita…".

Oscar allungò la bambina che si svegliò di colpo, percependo il passaggio da braccia conosciute ed amiche ad altre altrettanto conosciute ma da cui non aveva ricevuto nessuna carezza, nessun gesto di comprensione.

"Mademoiselle? No…resto con voi…non mi volete più?".

Mimose si aggrappò alla camicia e Oscar fu costretta a riprenderla in braccio un istante…

Le parlò all'orecchio, piano…

"Non ti lascio. Io sono qui e vedrai…usciremo da qui e torneremo a Parigi, insieme. Ti farò vedere la reggia dove abita da regina di Francia…".

"La regina di Francia?".

Mimose a quelle parole lasciò lentamente la presa e si staccò da Oscar.

Il russo la prese in braccio per poi posarla a terra quasi subito, tanto che la piccola barcollò incapace di mantenersi diritta.

Il tono di Stevenov era crudele, molto più di quanto Oscar avesse potuto percepire fino a quel momento.

"Ne ho avuto abbastanza di tutta questa storia…se oserete mettere un piede fuori da questa cella non rivedrete più la bambina…".

Oscar lo fissò senza fiatare…

Aveva scelto e non poteva più tornare indietro.

"Non cercate di scappare. Ve lo dico per l'ultima volta…".

"Non fatele del male, lei non c'entra nulla…".

"Avete capito quello che ho detto?".

Oscar sussurrò un rassegnato sì.

Il cuore balzò nel petto mentre lei intravide il volto della piccola che la osservava da fuori e sembrava chiederle di non lasciarla e Oscar anche lei avrebbe voluto uscire e provare a fuggire e…

La porta si chiuse di nuovo.

Il viso di Mimose s'impresse nella testa.

I suoi occhi nocciola, chiari e sinceri…le mani fredde…il corpo esile e lontano…

 _Dio…dove sei?_

La luce chiara e limpida della giornata pareva fare a pugni con l'oscurità incombente di quelle ore che parevano non trascorrere mai.

Nessuno dei sei aveva voglia di parlare più di tanto.

Tutti si limitavano ad attendere il ritorno dell'ambasciatore, con un pensiero fisso nella testa.

Quella notte sarebbero entrati a Palais Meinsinkov e avrebbero portato fuori la sorella di Alain, Mimose e il loro comandante.

Nessuno di loro se l'era detto apertamente, ma tutti adesso la rimunginavano quell'idea, se non che De Rougeror ebbe nuovamente l'ingrato compito si smorzare la volontà di tutti, seppure condendola con una notizia che pareva un piccolo spiraglio di dannato calore nel freddo che stringeva i muscoli e la testa.

"La zarina è rammaricata per quanto sta accadendo…".

"Le avete detto che quella gente non vuole accettare la vostra richiesta? Le avete detto che Oscar non ve l'hanno neppure fatta vedere?" – lo rimproverò André.

"Sono desolato…davvero…sua maestà ha compreso ma…".

"Ma non farà niente contro quel pazzo!" – imprecò Alain – "Davvero tutti uguali questi nobili. Quando si tratta di difendere qualcuno che non vale nulla non hanno neppure il coraggio delle proprie ragioni…sono dei benemeriti smidollati…".

"Non parlate così, vi prego".

"E allora cosa dovremmo fare, monsieur? Starcene qui con le mani in mano, senza fare niente? La nave salperà tra pochi giorni. Non ce ne saranno altre per diverse settimane. Io non posso pensare di lasciare tre persone in balia di quei pazzi…" – continuò André piantando uno sguardo allucinato sul viso del vecchio.

"Sentite…ascoltate…sua maestà ha convocato il prelato Tichinov per oggi a palazzo. La zarina non può esporsi più di tanto. Deve far credere a quell'uomo che entrambi sono ancora dalla stessa parte e al tempo stesso imporre la propria volontà di non agire contro la Francia…".

"Balle!" – imprecò Voltaire – "Tutte manovre di palazzo e intanto noi abbiamo dovuto battere in ritirata davanti a quella specie di demonio che avrebbe ucciso Diane se non ci fossimo allontanati…ma che ne sa questa regina di chi c'è la dentro?".

De Rougeror si asciugò la fronte.

Le sue parole uscirono lente e drammatiche e si piantarono nella testa degli altri, come lame, come corde che avrebbero chiuso il respiro.

"Se si esclude Mademoiselle De Jarjayes che è nobile e che al momento non subirà la condanna della zarina per ciò che ha fatto, non credo che a nessuno alla corte di sua maestà importi molto delle altre due persone che si trovano dentro Palais Meinsinkov. Vostra sorella e quella bambina potrebbero benissimo essere due fantasmi, o peggio ancora due prostitute con cui la famiglia Tichinov ha deciso di…".

Il respiro si spense.

"Divertirsi…mi spiace…ma le cose stanno così. O portiamo fuori mademoiselle e allora c'è la possibilità di tirare fuori anche le altre due…oppure…temo che nessuno di voi le rivedrà…".

Il silenzio si fece teso e acuto e straziante.

Nessuno aveva davvero pensato alla piccola Mimose. Nessuno avrebbe reclamato la sua libertà, nessuno l'attendeva a Parigi…

Nessuno…

L'unico tramite tra quella bambina e la sua stessa vita era Oscar…

L'unica che l'avesse osservata per ciò che era, e non per ciò che aveva fatto o detto o pensato o scritto…

"Mademoiselle avrebbe avuto mille occasioni per fuggire" – continuò il vecchio ambasciatore – "Non credo le sarebbe mancato il coraggio per come la ricordavo io di affrontare quella gente. Ma non l'ha mai fatto e temo di sapere perché. Lei non può farlo e ha resistito tutto questo tempo perché vuole essere certa di poter salvare anche la bambina e mademoiselle Diane. Credetemi…dobbiamo agire con prudenza. Lo dico davvero…so che a voi potrà sembrare una perdita di tempo ma io non vedo altre soluzioni. Voi siete disposti a sacrificare la vita di una di quelle tre persone per salvare quella delle altre due? Chi scegliereste?".

André arretrò di qualche passo.

Si ritrovò impotente e frastornato di fronte a quella domanda.

La stessa che aveva spinto Oscar a quel gesto terribile e dissennato…

Scegliere sé stessa piuttosto che qualcuno di loro…

E sapeva in cuor suo che se si fosse ripresentata quella scelta…

Lei non avrebbe scelto né Diane, né Mimose…

Nello stesso istante quel pensiero morse la coscienza, come un cane rabbioso che azzanna la sua preda.

"Io comunque proverò ad entrare…" – mormorò piano, alla fine di tutti quei ragionamenti – "Se non altro posso approfittare del fatto che quel vecchio demonio non sarà in casa per alcune ore. Quanto ai figli…".

"Il Colonnello Stevenov dovrebbe recarsi a Palais d'Hiver assieme al padre…lui non ci sarà…" – intervenne De Rougeror dubbioso della riuscita di quel piano ma al tempo stesso impaziente anch'egli di vederne la conclusione, possibilmente positiva.

"Tanto meglio…" – sibilò cinico André.

"E se dovessi scontrarti con l'altro figlio? Quello che a Parigi era chiamato il demone di Avignone?" – chiese Alain che si ricordò dell'ultimo incontro con il giovane.

"Non m'importa…io vado là dentro…questa notte…".

"Noi ti faremo da sentinelle…" – concluse Romanov alzandosi e stirandosi un poco.

"Vi prego…Buon Dio…fate attenzione…io…e se il prelato dovesse tornare?" – balbettò De Rougeror lasciandosi andare ad una contrazione di freddo.

"Quel prelato deve pregare di non incontrare nessuno di noi perché questa volta non la passerà liscia!" – concluse Romanov piantando un pugno sul tavolo.

"Guarda…il cancello principale è presidiato!".

Alain se ne stava appoggiato al muro del caseggiato in fondo alla strada.

Di più era impossibile avvicinarsi…

"Quella porta l'avranno richiusa…" – intervenne Lasalle.

"Non lo so dobbiamo aspettare qua fuori…Joaquin conosce già la casa e ha detto che non appena avrà capito quante sentinelle ci sono cercherà di farcelo sapere…".

"Se quell'uomo tornerà…è da stamattina che non si vede…prima o poi tornerà e allora…" – balbettò Lasalle preoccupato.

"Lasalle lo vuoi subito un pugno in testa o devo aspettare dopo?" – ringhiò Romanov – "Io non mi tirerò indietro nemmeno se quello tornerà…questa è l'ultima volta che entrerò in quella casa e…".

"Ben detto Romanov!" – replicò Voltaire dando una manata d'avvertimento a Lasalle.

La casa pareva essere tornata a scivolare nel silenzio più assoluto, come se anche i demoni avessero finalmente cessato di ripetere ossessivamente i loro rituali di morte e di macabre danze.

Lo spagnolo s'era fatto più silenzioso di un gatto, avvolto nel suo pastrano scuro, camminando radendo il muro e dentro di sé si malediceva mille volte per aver accettato di andare in un paese così dannatamente freddo e cupo ed inospitale. C'era venuto per curiosità e adesso non vedeva l'ora di andarsene e di tornare nella sua Francia e magari avrebbe lasciato pure quella per rifugiarsi nella sua Spagna sulle rive del mare, caldo e possente…

Desillian riconobbe il percorso che aveva fatto la volta precedente in cui era entrato nella casa e così pure si ritrovò di nuovo davanti alla porta di quella che doveva essere la stanza di Diane. Questa volta avrebbe portato altre notizie e le avrebbe rivelate alla giovane cercando di non commettere gli stessi errori della volta precedente.

Aprì la porta, piano.

La stanza era desolatamente vuota. Il camino era acceso, il letto ancora intatto…

Lo spagnolo cercò di comprendere dove potesse essere la giovane…

"Dannazione…questa casa è più buia dell'inferno!" – sibilò urtando contro un'armatura che stazionava nel corridoio che avevano ritrovato a fatica dopo essere entrati.

André lo seguiva, silenzioso.

Non ne aveva voluto sapere di restare fuori…

L'orientamento era compromesso dal buio mentre la rabbia covava e le tempie battevano furiosamente al pensiero che era di nuovo tutto dannatamente troppo facile…

Dannazione…

Anche se l'ambasciatore aveva detto che la maggior parte delle guardie personali di Tichinov l'avrebbero seguito presso la residenza della zarina era impossibile che non fosse stato lasciato nessuno a presidiare il palazzo.

André non fiatò.

Non aveva più voce, non aveva più respiro.

Ascoltava i propri passi silenziosi mentre avrebbe voluto mettere a tacere persino il cuore che con il suo battito incessante gli dava l'impressione li avrebbe fatti scoprire.

Il silenzio torbido delle stanze rimbombava nella testa.

Nessun particolare suono o voce od odore che potesse consentigli di orientarsi…

Tiepidi barlumi di rarefatte candele occhieggiavano silenziose, ondeggiando appena al suo passaggio.

L'edificio sembrava davvero deserto.

"Da lì si scende nei sotterranei…" – disse Joaquin avviando il passo verso la scala che portava al piano di sopra.

André si fermò.

Non seppe perché, non seppe cosa in realtà lo spingesse ad imboccare le scale che portavano dabbasso…

Non ci vedeva bene e l'unico senso che gli consentiva di orientarsi, oltre allo spiffero d'aria gelata che giungeva da sotto, era quello innominato, senza appigli agli elementi tangibili e reali e fisici e consistenti e solidi e di cui si erano da sempre nutriti gli altri suoi sensi, almeno fino a quando quella maledetta notte il buio era scivolato sul suo occhio sinistro, dapprima leggero come la lama affilata di una spada, e poi pesante e dirompente come la testardaggine che l'aveva spinto ad uscire di casa per cercare Oscar che non era più tornata e a perdere così, davvero per sempre, la vista.

Ecco, quella testardaggine tanto inconsistente quanto strenuamente gestita alla stessa stregua di un demone che morde e rode la coscienza, era di nuovo all'assalto della sua mente…

"Io scendo…" – disse di rimando a Desillian.

"Ma non credo che là sotto ci sia qualcosa d'interessante. Forse c'è la cantina…".

"Io vado lo stesso…".

Respirava piano André mentre il vapore caldo usciva dalla bocce ed annebbiava la già debole vista.

Nel silenzio quasi mortale non sentì nulla, non vide nulla, non toccò nulla se non le pareti ruvide dei muri sbrecciati e ghiacciati.

"Chi mai potrebbe resistere qua sotto…" – si disse pensando che lo spagnolo aveva ragione e lui aveva finito col perdere solo tempo.

La coda dell'occhio colse una luce, lieve, una sorta di bagliore dissolto che correva da sotto una piccola porta, chiusa da un chiavistello.

Non c'erano feritoie per poter sbirciare dentro, quindi l'unico modo per sapere se e cosa o chi ci fosse all'interno era entrare.

Un respiro fondo…

L'istinto l'aveva guidato fino lì.

Gli doveva dare retta al suo istinto, ogni volta che aveva avuto a che fare con Oscar.

Perché Oscar non la si poteva amare se non con l'istinto, se non con la forza del cuore, chiuso, interiore, nascosto, a tratti talmente oscuro…

Il solo che consentisse di superare le sue barriere, i suoi dubbi, le sue contraddizioni, la sua oscurità…

André tirò un altro respiro più fondo. Posò la mano sul chiavistello.

Attorno non c'era anima viva…

Né suoni, né respiri, né guardie, né secondini…

Si rese conto allora del motivo per cui lì fuori non ci fosse nessuno a guardia di quella porta, né della persona che c'era dentro.

Non c'era bisogno di fare la guardia ad un corpo immobile, spento, freddo, distante…

André corse con l'istinto a quella pelle bianca come neve, fredda come ghiaccio, nemmeno i muscoli parevano vivi mentre il respiro silenzioso era quasi spento, se non fosse stato per la mano che appoggiata sulla bocca si era appena scaldata.

"Oscar…".

André la vide allora la sua Oscar, rannicchiata in un angolo di quella piccola cella, le pareti ombreggiate dalla luce di un moccolo appeso ad un portacandela lassù, in alto, irraggiungibile.

"Svegliati…maledizione…svegliati!".

André la toccò piano, quasi aveva paura che quel corpo gelato si frantumasse e andasse in mille pezzi, come un cristallo ghiacciato che cade e si sbriciola.

La raccolse cingendole le spalle con le braccia e poi posò l'orecchio sul petto in ascolto di quel battito conosciuto e silenzioso, talmente lontano.

Gli parve che quel cuore fosse fermo…

Era troppo freddo là sotto…troppo freddo…

Tentò di tirarla su ma si accorse che il polso era legato ad una specie di catena infissa nella pietra della parete.

"No…".

Lo strattone ebbe l'effetto di risvegliarla e ancora incredula Oscar fece per staccarsi e divincolarsi ed indietreggiare.

"No…Oscar…sono André…riesci a vedermi?".

Le dita piantate nei muscoli delle braccia strinsero ancora di più la presa e lei aprì gli occhi ritrovandosi il viso di André davanti al proprio mentre i propri muscoli erano immobilizzati, gelati, incapaci di muoversi…

Non riuscì a dire una parola…

Non riusciva neppure a parlare, mentre iniziò a tremare, se non di freddo, chissà per cosa…

"Ti porto fuori di qui!" – disse André cercando di far uscire il polso dalla catena. Era abbastanza larga, forse con un poco di pazienza sarebbe riuscito a farla scivolare fuori…

Estrasse il coltello che aveva alla cintura. Iniziò ad armeggiare con la punta nel meccanismo che chiudeva il polso…

La pelle era fredda però e rischiava di scorticarla…

Lei si oppose andando con le mani ad afferrare il suo viso e chiedendo dello sguardo su di sé…

"No…" – disse piano.

Le labbra tremavano, la bocca ed il viso tremavano.

"Non dire idiozie!" – imprecò André – "Adesso basta…vuoi forse morire qua sotto?".

L'afferrò per le braccia.

Oscar strinse ancora di più le dita affondandole nei capelli.

"Ascoltami…" – mormorò piano – "Ti prego…Mimose morirà se io uscirò di qui…non posso uscire finchè non mi dirai che hai trovato anche lei…".

Sussurrò quelle parole.

Esse gelarono il sangue di André che si fermò abbracciandola ed avvolgendola nel mantello che aveva con sé.

Smise di parlare anche lui…

Non poteva mentirle…

Non sapeva dove fosse Mimose…

"Vedrai riusciremo a trovarla" – osò replicare.

Sentì le mani di Oscar stringersi di nuovo su di sé e chiudersi in un abbraccio.

Lei faticava a respirare, lui si chinò su di lei chiudendola sotto di sé, tentando di respirare su di lei per scaldarla, mentre la mente impazziva e si annebbiava e lui si malediceva per non essere capace di mentirle, lì, in quel momento, quando ce n'era più bisogno, mentre era stato capace di mentirle da tutta una vita…

Sarebbe bastato dirle che Mimose era al sicuro…

Solo una volta e lei avrebbe avuto la forza di uscire di lì.

"Andrè…".

Lui corse al suo viso, appoggiando la fronte sulla fronte di lei…

"Che cosa ti hanno fatto, maledizione?" – chiese accarezzandole le guance e scostando i capelli.

"Tu devi…" – la voce lontana, diversa, distante…

Suoni sussurrati all'orecchio, incisi nell'aria gelata…

André pensò di non aver compreso bene, davvero…

"Cosa?" – chiese sgranando lo sguardo su di lei.

Oscar fece di nuovo la stessa richiesta.

"Voglio che sia con te…solo con te…".

"Oscar…io…".

"Ti prego…" – mormorò lei quasi senza respiro – "Fallo qui…adesso…io non voglio che accada con altri…".

"Io…Oscar…che intendi dire…".

Lei non disse altro e le dita di nuovo sul viso di lui si strinsero un poco attirandolo a sé e le labbra si schiusero un poco per toccare quelle di lui anche se fredde, anche se tremavano forse, chissà per cosa…

Un bacio caldo e fondo e ruvido e liscio e…

Le dita affondarono e poi si staccarono e le braccia si chiusero sulle spalle e André si chiuse su di lei affondando nella bocca mentre il respiro impercettibile si animava livido…

"Adesso…" – mormorò Oscar e lui ebbe solo il tempo di cogliere con le dita il velluto liscio delle guance umide di lacrime che scendevano chissà se per il freddo o per cosa…

Le labbra restarono piene del calore dell'altro animandosi più in fretta, più decise, più fonde a cercare l'essenza dell'altro, mentre i gesti si fecero istintivamente intensi e colmi e veloci.

André non riusciva a dire nulla, se non chiedere a sé stesso se ciò che stava accadendo fosse reale e soprattutto voluto…

Percepì le dita di Oscar farsi strada tra le pieghe del mantello, a fatica, irrigidite dal gelo, e lui si lasciò cercare aiutandola a slacciare i lacci, come obbedendo ad un ordine che sgorgava dalla disperazione.

I bottoni del giaccone poco sotto sgusciarono dagli occhielli e lui sentì le mani di lei e vi appoggiò sopra le dita e le seguì anche se esse si muovevano piano incerte, a tratti fermandosi, e poi riprendendo il loro percorso su di lui, come invase dal desiderio di avere pace e di farla finita con quella storia assurda.

"Andiamo via di qui…" – tentò di obiettare André incerto.

Non riusciva a lasciar correre le mani di lei, le voleva fermare adesso che esse avevano raggiunto la pelle e si soffermavano fredde come per scaldarsi un poco e non infierire sul corpo di lui, sulla carne liscia e sul desiderio che incombeva, trattenuto e nascosto per tanti anni, non solo per quel momento.

André sì, pensò anche lui a farla finita e che se doveva accadere poteva essere lui e solo lui ad avere quel corpo immaginato e desiderato e amato fin da quando aveva avuto pensiero e ragione e coscienza ed istinto…

Le sue labbra s'immersero nell'incavo del collo per ottenere un barlume di piacere, un sussulto di tensione che non fosse solo dettato dall'istinto di allontanare da sé e da lei lo spettro di una violenza.

I muscoli cedevano piano piano all'impeto dei movimenti lenti ed inesorabili mentre lei chiedeva ancora della bocca e percorreva la schiena aprendosi all'impeto di un istinto impossibile da fermare…

Il respiro si fece più veloce e secco ed il calore a poco a poco sollevò la coscienza e con essa il desiderio livido ed impossibile da accettare…

Non era così che André aveva desiderato lei…

Non era così che s'immaginava di cedere ad una sua richesta…

Eppure…

Dalla notte in cui l'aveva baciata e le aveva rivelato il suo amore, tutta l'urgenza e la rabbia di farle sapere chi era e tutta la gelosia di farle conoscere chi era lui e quanto fosse lontana lei dal conoscere cosa fosse davvero l'amore, si erano dissolti nello scorrere dei giorni freddi che li avevano portati lontani l'uno dall'altra.

Una distanza immensa nonostante avessero continuato a vedersi, a parlarsi, a cercarsi, e nonostante nessuno dei due avesse ceduto la propria vita ad altri…

E André non voleva che quella distanza venisse colmata così, in quella cella fredda e cupa, esaudendo una richiesta dannata che non sapeva da dove venisse o che, forse, veniva dall'istinto di salvare sé stessa dall'ignota oscurità di un viaggio senza ritorno.

Oscar si era aggrappata a lui perché l'aveva avuto di fronte e…

Non poteva André.

Non poteva farlo, anche se avrebbe voluto…

Un istante e la coscienza cedette all'istinto di averla, lì, in quella cella cupa e fredda, mentre le dita ora più calde si allungavano insinuandosi nella stoffa anch'essa aperta ed un poco scostata delle braghe…

"Oscar…" – mormorò piano lui.

Lei non rispose, gli occhi chiusi, il respiro dannatamente secco, le dita ora aperte e languidamente giunte a lui, a cogliere lui, mentre un sussulto lieve scosse la gola, e anche André chiuse gli occhi e lasciò che la mente si sciogliesse a quel contatto che veniva da lei e non importava perché stesse accadendo…

L'affondo lo colse impreparato e un tremito più fondo mozzò il respiro mentre i muscoli s'irrigidirono ad abbracciarla e stringersi a lei, quasi per avere da lei la conferma che non fosse tutto un errore.

I muscoli del braccio sinistro chiusi nella catena si contrasserò e il metallo risuonò greve portando con sé tutto il peso di quel dannato immobilismo che proibiva gesti più fluidi e s'impose nelle orecchie con la stessa valenza di una lama che trafigge la carne.

André sollevò lo sguardo e vide quella piccola catena, infissa nel muro, ed il pugno di Oscar chiuso, e la pelle del polso livida di freddo, striata di rosso, quasi scorticata dalla tensione che si animava nel braccio.

"No…" – disse piano staccandosi da lei – "Non puoi…e io non posso farti questo…".

Afferrò il polso chiuso nella catena e lo bloccò, così come fece con l'altra mano trattenendo le dita ferme.

Oscar si scosse mentre anche la sua mente ebbe un sussulto aprendosi e piegandosi all'assurdità di ciò che stava accadendo ed a ciò che aveva chiesto di fare ad André.

Lo conosceva il suo André e sapeva che lui l'amava e sapeva che per lui l'amore non poteva essere solo quello anche se lì, adesso, a lei restava solo l'illusione di non essere presa e trascinata all'inferno da un estraneo.

Voleva André…

Voleva finire all'Inferno con lui, lì, in quella cella buia e cupa, per non morire dopo…

"Fermati…Oscar…non è così che deve accadere…".

Oscar si morse il labbro per trattenere le lacrime.

Lei lo sapeva che non era così che doveva accadere.

Eppure dentro di sé, nel profondo, il calore di quella pelle si era animato risalendo dalle viscere e sciogliendosi in un miscuglio di rabbia e di piacere mentre il sesso pulsava a chiedere di essere vinto e colmato dalla carne di lui…

Non riuscì a parlare subito e questo diede ad André la consapevolezza che lei aveva compreso e che lui non sarebbe potuto andare oltre.

André si adagiò sul petto di lei, il respiro ansioso dissolse il calore sulla pelle…

Dio, avrebbe voluto accarezzarla e scorrere su quella pelle con le dita per ascoltarla e ascoltare lei. Avrebbe voluto affondare la bocca nella bocca e poi percorrere quei muscoli in modo lieve, quasi furtivo, ascoltando lei, e lasciandosi guidare dall'istinto di lei…

André si sollevò del tutto.

Oscar percepì il freddo scorrere e gremire la pelle mentre lui si alzava.

Andrè si tolse il mantello e lo passò sulle spalle di lei.

"Torno…devo aprire la catena…troverò il modo…".

Lei sollevò lo sguardo.

Adesso lo amava davvero…

Gli occhi si piantarono su di lui, ludici, folli, ebbri di desiderio…

Era André che amava e lei l'avrebbe accolto lì, in quella cella buia e fredda, come fossero stati ancora nello loro vita antica…

Lui le afferrò le spalle e le strinse, massaggiandole i muscoli, per scaldarli.

"Devi aspettarmi…hai capito?".

Lei annuì.

Sentì il freddo scivolare nelle dita e si chiuse nel mantello che odorava di lui e del suo calore.

"Sì…" – disse piano mentre sentiva la porta chiudersi – "Trova Mimose…".

André annuì a sua volta e sgusciò fuori.

Non fece scattare il chiavistello…

La porta era aperta ma lei non sarebbe potuta fuggire.

E anche se avesse potuto non l'avrebbe mai fatto.

* Servizio segreto creato da Luigi XIV.

134


	35. H AS OS

_**H - AS OS***_

 _Non tentare un uomo disperato_

 _William_ _Shakespeare_

 _Romeo e Giulietta: V, 3_

Perseguire tenacemente scopi che per qualcuno potrebbero rappresentare ideali ambiziosi, ma che per altri sono solo istinti primordiali di sopravvivenza e di conquista o di semplice mantenimento del potere.

Ecco quale poteva essere forse la natura davvero demoniaca degli abitanti di Palais Meinsinkov.

Nulla di trasendentale o di sovrannaturale o di avulso dalla realtà.

Semplicemente il desiderio di avere per sé ciò che si riteneva indispensabile per la propria sopravvivenza, in spregio alle regole, al rispetto altrui, alla pietà od alla compassione.

Istinto puro e dannato di superare ogni ostacolo e divenire immensamente grandi e potenti, giganti invincibili e privi di scrupoli…

Che fosse per conquistare con un esercito una terra straniera…

Oppure il respiro sospeso di un essere speciale…

André adesso si sentiva dannatamente infimo e bastardo e furioso e stravolto per non aver esaudito la richiesta terribile che gli aveva fatto Oscar.

E solo perché lui non voleva che quella richiesta venisse dalla disperazione…

Lui avrebbe voluto amarla ed averla…

Ma non così…

Non per disperazione.

Ma per altro…

Altro di cui lui adesso faticava a vedere i contorni.

Se l'avesse davvero amata – si disse - avrebbe colto prima di altri ciò che era lei, sarebbe scivolato dentro di lei portandosi via ciò che lei avrebbe voluto regalare solo a lui, beffando così la folle illusione di quel russo di avere un essere ancora puro da piegare al proprio istinto di sopraffazione e potere.

Altro che convenzioni e regole e integrità…

A lui importavano eccome, ma non adesso, non era quello il momento della gentilezza e del rispetto e della mansuetudine.

Glielo aveva detto Romanov che quelli volevano lei…

Lei…

E nemmeno questo era riuscito a fare André…

Scendere con lei all'inferno e…

Si malediceva adesso, mille volte, di nuovo, perché lui era pazzo di lei e avrebbe dovuto aiutarla e rinnegare sé stesso e cedere a quella richiesta perché altri non conquistassero ciò che per lei, evidenetemente, era bene unico, impossibile da cedere e lasciare in balia del destino.

André pregava Dio di ritrovare Joaquin e che nessuno tornasse in quella casa che pareva desolatamente vuota.

Non c'era quel dannato russo, né i suoi figli.

Ma neppure c'erano tracce di Diane e Mimose.

Una mano sulla spalla lo fece sussultare.

"Olà…monsieur…ma che sta accadendo qua dentro?".

Lo spagnolo si guardava attorno perplesso.

L'ennesima replica dell'esperienza vissuta solo poche ore prima rendeva tutto dannatamente sospeso e sospetto.

"Non sembra strano anche a voi che qua attorno non c'è anima viva? Nè servitori, nè guardie…niente di niente? E sì che di roba da sgraffignare qua dentro ce n'è in abbondanza! E con quello che è accaduto…".

"Non so che dirti…anch'io sono stupito…".

"Già ma noi adesso siamo dentro e…".

"Non c'è tempo…devo trovare un grimaldello…una chiave…qualsiasi cosa serva ad aprire una catena…".

"E perché?".

"Oscar…lei era là sotto…".

"Oh…su comandante…esa mujer…andiamo a prenderla…".

"Io…lei non verrà finchè non avremo trovato Diane e la piccola Mimose…".

"Terco!".

"Che diavolo stai dicendo?".

"Testarda…quella è davvero testarda!".

Sì, era davvero testarda Oscar ma adesso non era il momento di disquisire sul carattere di nessuno.

Un fischio acuto richiamò l'attenzione di entrambi.

"E adesso?" – disse Joaquin infilando il corridoio che tornava verso il giardino esterno.

"Stanno arrivando…" – replicò André allarmato – "Avevo detto agli altri di farci un segnale nel caso in cui fosse tornato qualcuno…".

"Allora è meglio andarcene…".

"No…io non me ne vado!".

André non poteva più andarsene.

L'aveva fatto troppe volte.

Istintivamente la coscienza gli disse che quella poteva davvero essere l'ultima.

"Ma monsieur…quelli non scherzano…".

"Questa volta non me ne vado senza di lei…vorrà dire che resterò qua dentro…questa gente pensa di non avere nulla da temere da noi? Pensano di lasciarci campo libero e magari farci cadere in una trappola un'altra volta?" – biascicò André rivolto all'altro e lo sguardo fisso al corridoio che conduceva nei sotterranei – "Vogliono farci credere che questa casa sia incustodita per farci entrare tutti e poi tagliarci la gola?".

Joaquin pensò e a denti stretti se lo disse – a quel punto – che quel francese dall'unico occhio che emanava una luce tetra e cinica fosse davvero pazzo.

Seppure, dopo aver intravisto la donna che tutta la combriccola radunata sulla Loira aveva continuato a chiamare "il comandante", lo spagnolo s'era anche detto che il guercio non aveva poi tutti i torti ad essere impazzito per una donna del genere!

Ma diavolo, così avrebbe finito per mandare tutti alla forca!

"Monsieur…io vado ad avvertire gli altri…voi badate che non arrivi nessuno. Magari cercate quelle altre due mocciose…" – concluse Joaquin risoluto perché tanto da lì André non sarebbe uscito da solo.

Ormai era accaduto troppe volte e lo spagnolo comprese che quella specie di legame che univa quei due non si poteva più mettere alla prova.

"Sta bene…vorrà dire che approfitteremo del fatto che non ci sono guardie…non posso permettere che lei rimanga qua sotto un istante di più…non dovrei fare certi discorsi ma…".

Il pensiero non fu incerto ma dannatamente risoluto.

Fu questo a spaventarlo…

"Se non troveremo Diane e Mimose…Oscar verrà via con me…" – concluse André fiondandosi al piano di sopra e maledicendosi, di nuovo, perché sapeva che un discorso simile, lei, Oscar, non lo avrebbe mai accettato.

Il tempo di vedere l'ombra scura di Joaquin sparire nel corridoio che portava verso l'esterno ed i sensi vennero colpiti da rumori più intensi e secchi che provenivano dalle stanze volte all'ingresso del palazzo.

Gli abitanti di Palais Mensinkov - almeno quelli ch'erano usciti in visita alla Zarina Caterina II – stavano rientrando...

Gli altri abitanti - quelli che non s'erano mai mossi dalle mura scure e fredde dell'edificio, rimasti in silenzio ad osservare il frenetico andirivieni dei nuovi ospiti – si erano decisi a portare a compimento i propri istinti.

 _Dall'uomo iniquo salvami, Signore…_

 _dall'uomo violento dammi scampo…_

 _che tramano nel cuore cose inique e ogni giorno suscitan contrasti…_

… _a lui la mia progenie…_

"Mademoiselle, avete ricevuto visite!".

Nel silenzio ovattato della casa, apparentemente disabitata, scorreva un respiro silenzioso e calmo, nell'intercalare di parole lievi e passi altrettanto cauti, mentre sul viso scorreva l'aria fredda che giungeva dai sotterranei.

Il respiro beffardo e caldo irruppe sulla pelle gelata e fredda, divenuta così sottile ed immobile che ad minimo tocco si sarebbe frantumata.

"Avete visto il vostro amico…sono stato bravo a farlo arrivare fin da voi. E l'ho lasciato viveve…adesso me lo dovete d'esaudire il mio unico desiderio…".

Affermazioni insinuate sulla pelle, come se la sua stessa pelle si fosse rivelata in ciò che aveva sentito da pochi istanti.

La voce arrivò su di lei e Oscar fu costretta ad aprire gli occhi.

Lo sguardo si piantò su quello che a sua volta era su di lei, livido e chiaro, beffardo ed ansioso.

"Sono stanco di aspettare. Merito anch'io di godere di tanta bellezza…".

Oscar si ritrasse stringendosi nel mantello. La mano libera doveva solo cogliere l'istante giusto, quello in cui insinuare un gesto, un movimento, un colpo, sferrato possibilmente con precisione, per allontanare da sé quel corpo incombente…

"Voi…" – balbettò piano mentre gli occhi avrebbero davvero incenerito l'altro, Dorian Vassiliev, che adesso era chino su di lei e la osservava ripetendo in maniera ossessiva e lamentosa quelle strane parole che – ormai il giovane l'aveva compreso – non avevano e non avrebbero avuto mai alcun effetto sulla persona che si trovava di fronte.

Troppo furba, troppo intelligente, troppo accorta…

O forse più semplicemente lontana da desideri che lui potesse colmare ed acquietare e soddisfare, come era accaduto con tutte le giovani che Dorian Vassiliev aveva incontrato sul suo cammino e che alla fine, lusingate dai suoi modi, dalle sue parole e dai suoi silenzi suadenti e cinici, avevano finito per seguirlo e perdersi in lui e perdere la propria vita…

Solo che…

Oscar decise di parlare.

Ormai non aveva nulla da perdere, nemmeno lei, mentre sentiva le mani dell'altro scivolare sulle braccia e stringere i muscoli come per saggiarne la consistenza e l'incapacità di ribellarsi.

Non aveva più forze, ma l'istinto di opporsi sì, quello non sarebbe stato domato facilmente.

"Voi…voi non siete malvagio!" – esordì con un filo di voce.

Percepì le dita di Dorian irrigidirsi, solo per un istante.

"Io sono ciò che sono…non dovreste sfidarmi su un terreno che non vi appartiene" – mormorò l'altro proseguendo il suo percorso.

Le labbra si aprirono e la bocca s'insinuò beffarda a chiudere il lobo dell'orecchio diffondendo il calore di una vicinanza diabolica e tenace.

Le dita di Dorian corsero alla stoffa della camicia ed anch'esse abilmente raggiunsero la pelle adagiandosi su di essa, conquistata e vinta, contratta e disperatamente votata a non cedere a quell'assalto.

Il respiro s'innalzò e Oscar si mosse per arretrare, ma lo spazio venne immediatamente annullato dai gesti dell'altro.

Dorian semplicemente la seguiva. Prima o poi quella fuga si sarebbe inesorabilmente arrestata, vinta dalla catena che legava il polso al muro della stanza.

"Mimose mi ha detto che non le avete mai fatto del male" – insistette lei per tentare di colpire l'altro – "E allora io penso che voi…non siete voi l'autore di quei delitti…sbaglio?".

La bocca del giovane si posò sul collo scorrendo calda e ritmata di nuovo verso l'incavo dell'orecchio suscitando l'immediata repulsione.

Oscar si contrasse ma si rese conto di non avere altro spazio per sottrarsi a quella specie di assedio lento ma inesorabile.

Altre parole, soffocate e distanti…

"Voi non siete come vostro fratello…"- continuò chiudendo gli occhi e scostandosi e l'altro le si fece addosso, mentre quelle parole parevano aver risvegliato in lui una rabbia furiosa.

"Io devo essere così…" – obiettò severo il giovane.

"Come…".

Oscar doveva comprendere, capire, insinuarsi in quell'incedere vorace e distruttivo…

"Io sono stato istruito a catturare l'istinto degli altri…le persone imparano a fidarsi di me…e a quanto pare posso affermare di esserci riuscito anche con voi. Anche voi vi state fidando di me…".

 _No…che sta accadendo?_

 _Fidarmi di quest'uomo?_

 _Allora perché…perché Mimose ha detto che lui non le aveva mai fatto del male?_

 _No…_

Vassiliev intuì di aver colto nel segno.

"Ho fatto passare mio fratello per quel demonio che è. Mentre io al contrario mi sono guadagnato la fiducia di quella mocciosa…".

 _Guadagnare la fiducia di Mimose…_

Dorian pareva intuire le domande che si susseguivano nella testa di Oscar e lui le coglieva e rispondeva ad esse con una dannata precisione da far pensare che quasi stesse leggendo dentro la mente.

"E così tramite lei sono arrivata a voi. Non ho giudicato corretto, nel vostro caso, comportarmi come ho fatto con Diane…voi siete fatta di un'altra indole…avete altri ideali…".

 _Un'altra indole…altri ideali…_

"Vi ho fatto credere di essere diverso da mio fratello solo per guadagnarmi la vostra attenzione…la fiducia certo voi non la cedete facilmente…ma mi avete appena detto che non pensate che io sia malvagio. Ecco dunque che sono riuscito ad attirare anche voi dalla mia parte!".

Rise Dorian bloccando la gola con una mano e scivolando con l'altra sul ventre…

Oscar non lo fece proseguire…

Quel contatto sollevò istintiva la rabbia, bollente e furiosa…

Ne aveva abbastanza di quella specie di racconto macabro e sterile e con la forza residua che riuscì a racccogliere si piegò sotto l'altro e poi gli piantò un calcio allo stomaco, facendo forza sui muscoli per spingerlo via.

Dorian fu costretto a lasciare la presa della mano…

Le dita libere corsero al volto per chiudersi e graffiare la faccia e conficcarsi negli occhi del giovane istintivamente piegato per non essere colpito.

Vassiliev gridò indietreggiando velocemente. Si portò una mano al viso…

La voce si perse nel silenzio della stanza.

Oscar tentò di farsi di nuovo contro di lui…

Doveva colpirlo, di nuovo, prima che si riavesse e riprendesse le forze…

Non comprese davvero cosa le accadde negli istanti successivi.

Uno spasmo acuto e terribile le chiuse il petto e la fece barcollare e cadere in ginocchio, mentre i muscoli cedevano e si dilatavano e parevano volersi quasi staccare dalle ossa gelide, incapaci di muoversi fluidamente.

Lo sguardo intravide la punta di un bastone, diretto contro di lei.

I sensi raccolsero il suono distorto rimbombato dal torace ed ampliatosi fino a raggiungere ogni parte di sé, ferendola e piegando ogni residuo tentativo di opporsi…

"Stai lontana!".

La voce roca, il timbro conosciuto di Arian Tichinov le piombò addosso mentre il corpo si piegava e lei si raggomitolava per resistere al dolore, a quella specie di frustata acuta che le aveva spezzato il respiro.

L'uomo l'aveva colpita e poi…

Tichinov si voltò verso Dorian.

Gli occhi intuirono soltanto il guizzo veloce del bastone che si sollevava e poi tagliava l'aria scivolando giù e sferrando un altro fendente che raggiungeva il giovane alla schiena.

Un colpo e poi una altro e un altro ancora…

Altre grida stizzite e soffocate riempirono la cella seguite dal rantolo del respiro che si sforzava d'uscire e resistere al dolore…

Percepì il corpo di Vassiliev ritrarsi e scivolare via lungo la parete.

Anche il suo respiro era spezzato, trattenuto dolorosamente nella gola chiusa…

Oscar non riuscì ad emettere suono…

Se non che doveva respirare, respirare ancora e ancora…

Una mano alla bocca…

La vide macchiata di rosso…

"Vattene via…dannato bastardo!" – continuò Tichinov all'indirizzo del figlio – "Ti ho già detto che non devi toccare ciò che non ti appartiene…sei solo un dannato…hai fatto entrare quegli stranieri in casa solo per il gusto di mostrare il tuo potere…un potere che non hai. Quel potere è mio e non ti appartiene…nulla di ciò che sei ti appartiene…".

L'altro sollevò appena gli occhi.

Emanavano una luce tetra di disgusto e di odio viscerale…

Nessuna parola.

Lo sguardo tornò verso Oscar, per limitarsi a constatare il fallimento del piano che il giovane s'era prefissato…

Una smorfia di dolore e Vassiliev uscì limitandosi a sussurrare poche parole…

"Ci rivedremo…".

Un nuovo assalto…

Oscar sentì il corpo dell'altro su di lei. Faticava respirare e a muoversi mentre tossiva per mandare giù il sapore amaro del sangue.

Gli puntò lo sguardo addosso.

Lo volle vedere in faccia quel maledetto prelato russo mentre tentava di avere lei…

Non gridò, non ci riusciva…

Non si mosse mentre l'altro aveva preso a strappare quella poca stoffa che ancora la copriva.

Lo vide e in quei gesti malsani le parve di vedere - come se al suo posto ci fossero state loro - tutte quelle giovani morte in Francia e chissà in quanti altri posti.

Oscar comprese che era stato Arian Tichinov a violentare quelle ragazze, attirate dai modi suadenti e dalla bellezza di Dorian Vassiliev, e date in pasto a chi poi le aveva uccise…

Quella visione spezzò per un istante l'istinto di non cedere…

Oscar chiuse gli occhi, strinse i denti e tentò ancora una volta di staccarsi dall'altro e di spingerlo via…

Non ci riuscì mentre il russo era su di lei, una mano a tenere ferma l'unica libera e l'altra a farsi strada invasato e furioso contro di lei.

Sentì la carne dell'altro fremere e liberarsi e tentare di colpirla e di penetrare nella carne sollevandosi furiosa e avida…

Puntò i piedi per muoversi e per ostacolare quel rituale infernale…

Provò di nuovo…

Provò e il corpo dell'altro si sollevò da lei come innalzato da una forza enorme.

Aprì gli occhi e vide quelli stravolti di Tichinov osservarla e poi scivolare via, come spazzati via dal vento furioso o dal mare in tempesta.

Il russo si schiantò quasi contro la parete, urtando contro di essa pesantemente su un fianco, il bastone lontano e lui incapace di reggersi da solo.

L'uomo gridò di rabbia cadendo a terra mentre il tintinnio metallico di un oggetto rieccheggiò nella stanza.

Tichinov imprecò gettandosi sul pezzo di metallo.

Una mano fu più veloce della sua e corse a raccoglierlo…

Il russo si rialzò e sgranò gli occhi sorpreso nel trovarsi di fronte uno degli stranieri che s'immaginava non sarebbe stato così pazzo da entrare una seconda volta nella sua casa.

Da solo per giunta.

"Oscar…".

André mantenne lo sguardo sul prelato, facendo pochi passi per portarsi davanti a lei.

"Oscar…".

La chiamò ancora, più piano.

La sentì tossire, piano, mantre non staccava lo sguardo da Tichinov.

"Come stai? Riesci a muoverti?".

Il respiro disarmonico…

L'unico gesto fu quello di correre alla mano di André e di toccarla e percepirne il calore e la consistenza e le dita di lui si chiusero a sfiorare le sue in un istante rubato a quell'assurdo combattimento.

André le passò quella che alla fine si rivelò essere una chiave.

Non sapeva se avrebbe aperlo il chiavistello che chiudeva il polsino della catena…

Lo scatto secco fece correre un brivido lungo la schiena.

L'istante dopo Oscar era in piedi dietro di lui, anche se faticava a respirare e quasi dovette appoggiarsi al corpo di lui che continuava ad osservare Tichinov.

André non parlò, ma iniziò a muoversi lentamente verso la porta.

Il prelato tossì, anche lui, passandosi una mano sulla bocca e sputando a terra e imprecando.

Pochi passi e André fu quasi sulla porta.

Oscar era dietro di lui, gli teneva la mano sinistra, la destra era appoggiata al fianco.

Pochi passi…

Poche parole…

Pochi gesti.

Tichinov sfilò velocemente una pistola dalla cintura.

Il braccio si tese verso André, le dita strette al grilletto. L'arma era piccola, ma lo spazio era talmente esiguo che il colpo sarebbe andato a segno.

Il respiro si fece secco e veloce.

André allargò leggermente le braccia, quasi a voler guadagnare più spazio possibile per coprire il corpo di Oscar dietro di sé.

Lei appoggiò le mani sui fianchi, scorrendo al mantello che scendeva giù, scostandolo un poco.

Respirò piano…

Come un tempo…

" _Scommetto che così non ce la farai mai!"._

 _La voce di André era risuonata scanzonata come sempre…_

" _Tu sta a vedere e poi ti rimangerai le tue stupide parole!" – gli aveva replicato lei terminando di inserire la pallottola nella pistola ed il moccolo di carta che spinse dentro._

 _Appoggiò il braccio sinistro lungo il corpo. Il braccio destro, nella mano stretta la pistola, era ripiegato sul corpo, la canna dell'arma rivolta verso l'alto._

 _Si trovava alle spalle di André, la visuale coperta dal corpo di lui, non tanto più alto di lei, e poi c'erano quelle parole ad infastidire e sollecitare il suo orgoglio di adolescente senza paura e senza regole._

" _Guarda che devi prendere la mira!" – continuava lui ridacchiando – "Sei dietro di me, di spalle…come farai a colpire quel bersaglio? Ci sono io a coprirti la visuale!"._

 _André la scherniva e lei testarda voleva provarci._

 _Da quando i muscoli delle braccia erano diventati sufficientemente forti per reggere il peso di una pistola, erano state tante le occasioni in cui lei e André si erano sfidati, anche senza usare pallottole, anche senza sparare davvero._

 _Si esercitavano a prendere la mira e quando ce n'era l'occasione a sprecare qualche tiro per comprendere l'efficacia dei calcoli e la fermezza della mano._

 _Lei si era voltata allora e da dietro aveva sollevato la pistola, l'impugnatura saldamente stretta nelle dita e aveva preso la mira e qualche istante dopo aveva sparato._

 _Andrè aveva chiuso gli occhi mentre nelle orecchie il rimbombo dello sparo si era espanso a dismisura e lui non aveva potuto fare altro che restare immobile di fronte all'arroganza di lei che a sua volta, dopo aver sparato con la pistola che velocemente era passata nella mano sinistra, era rimasta ferma dietro di lui respirando piano ed osservando poi davanti a sé._

 _Gli occhi di entrambi si erano guardati per un lunghissimo istante…_

 _Il sorriso beffardo di lei ed il grugnito di disapprovazione di lui…_

 _Poi tutti e due erano finiti ad osservare il bersaglio, una piccola bottiglia sottratta dalla cucina di nonna Marron Glace, finita in mille pezzi…_

"E' carica?" – mormorò Oscar con un filo di voce.

André annuì e si preparò a spostarsi.

"No" – disse lei – "Non ancora…resta fermo…".

Tichinov era furioso.

La bocca schiumava bava bianca, segno dell'ansia rabbiosa che fremeva dentro di lui, interrotto nella sua bestiale ricerca di sopraffazione.

"Ammazzo te e lei sarà mia comunque!" – blaterò con tono cinico tendendo ancora di più il braccio.

"Spara!" – gli replicò André gettandosi di colpo verso destra.

Non era un ordine quello…

E non erano parole rivolte ad Oscar.

Il russo, beffato nell'orgoglio, strinse l'impugnatura della pistola premendo il grilletto.

Il colpo partì all'istante e s'infranse nel vuoto, scorrendo nel mezzo della stanza che parve improvvisamente essere diventata enorme e senza vita, come se ci fosse solo il russo lì ad imprecare contro il nulla.

Tichinov sollevò lo sguardo appena in tempo per scorgere nel riverbero fumoso lasciato dal colpo sparato, davanti a sè, la canna di un'altra pistola, che lo squadrava dal basso…

"Tu sia dannata!" – ebbe il tempo e l'ardire di replicare.

Pochi istanti e l'eco di un altro colpo rimbombò nella stanza.

L'uomo si contrasse alla ricerca d'un barlume di comprensione a ciò che stava accadendo e come fosse stato possibile fosse accaduto.

I muscoli cedettero e s'irrigidirono piegandosi all'indietro nella stessa direzione impressa dalla forza del colpo piombatogli addosso.

Un passo e poi un altro e poi cadde all'indietro colpito in pieno viso dalla pallottola sparata contro di lui.

Oscar si contrasse a sua volta e le dita si aprirono e anche la pistola che aveva sfilato un istante prima dalla cintura di André cadde a terra e anche lei vinta dal disgusto e dalla rabbia cadde giù mentre poteva sentire su di sé le mani di André che la trattenevano e si chiudevano su di lei.

 _Che tu sia dannata…_

L'ultimo rantolo si spense contro di lei…

Un altro colpo di tosse la costrinse a raggomitolarsi a terra.

"Che cos'hai?" – chiese André andando con lo sguardo ai suoi occhi.

Nessuna parola, solo il tentativo di resistere mentre davanti a sé il corpo di Arian Tichinov scivolava sempre più giù e i muscoli si contraevano sollecitati da un ultimo sussulto di vita.

Un rantolo greve e secco si perse nel silenzio calato nella stanza.

Oscar disse a sé stessa che quello era troppo…

Anche per lei.

Un gemito più fondo la costrinse ad affondare ancora di più nel corpo di André.

L'umiltà di non cedere mai se stessi all'arroganza del potere e della superbia…

L'umiltà di sopportare la rabbia e la furia di chi pretende di avere tutto.

Un colpo alla porta e André si rialzò andando con la mano alla cintura per estrarre il pugnale.

"André?".

Lo sguardo stupefatto di Alain corse su quello dei due occupanti della cella.

"Comandante? Che è successo?".

"Lo vedi anche tu. Dobbiamo andarcene…" – gli rispose André cercando di aiutare Oscar a rialzarsi – "Dobbiamo uscire di qui!".

"Aspetta…André aspetta…" – mormorò lei, aggrappandosi al suo braccio.

Nella testa giorni e giorni di torture e di sopraffazioni e di biechi ricatti sulla vita di Diane Mimose…

"Le avete trovate? Avete trovato Diane e Mimose?" – chiese con un filo di voce.

Pochi istanti ci vollero per comprendere che non c'era tempo per dare risposte certe.

André guardò Alain. Nello sguardo una sola richiesta…

Alain balbettò qualcosa.

"Sì…sono con gli altri…".

Andrè rimase in silenzio attendendo la reazione di Oscar.

"Ne siete sicuri?" – chiese lei in tono severo, quasi fosse la conferma ad un ordine che aveva appena impartito.

Lei non cedeva, non voleva cedere…

Poche parole, dannatamente e disperatamente ciniche…

"Oscar…andiamo…hai sentito cosa ha detto Alain…" – replicò André con un filo di voce.

Non lo sapeva e non lo voleva sapere se davvero Diane e Mimose erano state ritrovate dai suoi compagni.

Così non avrebbe mentito ad Oscar e così lei si sarebbe convinta ad uscire di lì.

Lui non se ne sarebbe andato senza di lei…

No…

Non sapeva davvero se le stava mentendo.

Davvero non lo sapeva e non gl'interessava.

"Andiamo…via…" – concluse lei con un filo di voce.

"E sia…".

Alain s'incupì e si voltò facendo strada agli altri due.

Dannato amore che regge il destino del mondo. Anche Alain alla fine si disse voleva portare fuori il comandante da lì…

Non poteva immaginare di non rivederla libera, adesso che aveva compreso di cosa era capace e di cosa era stata capace.

"Dannata nobile…Comandante de Jarjayes…" – mormorò tra sé e sé mentre imboccava il corridoio che portava fuori e nelle gambe l'accortezza di non farsi scoprire e nelle orecchie il crescente animarsi di tutti coloro che abitavano in quella casa e che presto avrebbero ritrovato il cadavere del loro padrone, il prelato Arian Tichinov.

No, davvero non era il caso di restare lì dentro…

Diane…

Alain l'aveva cercata dappertutto…

O almeno aveva tentato di farlo…

"Mademoiselle…siete salva!".

L'anziano ambasciatore prese a tremare nel vedere Oscar entrare nella propria casa, in piena notte, sorretta dai due soldati che più di tutti non si erano dati per vinti per cercarla e per portarla fuori da Palais Mensinkov.

"Entrate…e gli altri?".

La domanda di de Rougeror si perse nel silenzio.

"Arriveranno…"- fu la secca replica di Alain che si mise in disparte prendendo ad osservare André e soprattutto lei, Oscar, che pareva un'altra persona dal giorno in cui l'aveva vista sparire nelle acque della Senna a Parigi.

Per come la conosceva lui, ci avrebbe scommesso la testa che quella sarebbe stata in grado di sfuggire alla gente che l'aveva portata con sé, fino lì, fino in Russia.

Chissà quante occasioni aveva avuto per andarsene…

Se non l'aveva fatto…

 _Dio_ …- pensò Alain – _Dio…lei non l'ha fatto…perché temeva per Diane e per quella bambina…_

I pugni si contrassero e i pensieri s'affollarono muovendosi pesanti e quasi avrebbero mozzato il respiro di chi li avesse potuti ascoltare nella loro tragica evoluzione…

 _Dobbiamo ritrovarle…_

L'ambasciatore chiese che fosse accaduto e come avessero fatto ad uscire…

Sperava in una resa, disonorevole o meno che fosse, ma pur sempre una resa del religioso russo.

"Arian Tichinov è morto…" – mormorò André lanciando un'occhiata torva all'ambasciatore.

L'altro s'impietrì gelato…

Nessuna resa, seppur disonorevole…

Ma non si aspettava un epilogo simile.

"Signore…che Dio abbia pietà di lui. Non potete restare qui a Saint Petersburg, dovete lasciare la Russia…non garantisco che la zarina non decida di…".

Alain sbattè il pugno sul tavolo.

"Che intenderebbe fare quella specie di sovrana? Sappiamo bene come si comportano i nobili…li conosciamo i loro soprusi e le loro maledette trame per arrivare al potere. Ma resta il fatto che questa gente si è presa tre persone come fossero degli oggetti e se li è portati via…ora questo al mio paese si chiama rapimento…".

"Monsieur…lo so…lo so…ma mademoiselle…io ho detto alla zarina che lei era arrivata in Francia…ma "rapita"…nessuno l'ha costretta…lei non lo ha mai rivelato…!".

"Per forza. Quelli avrebbero ucciso Diane e la bambina…" – proseguì Alain.

L'accenno alle due giovani fece sussultare Oscar.

Che non disse nulla.

Sapeva che André e gli altri avevano corso un pericolo immenso per farla uscire da Palais Mensinkov e di fatto André l'aveva salvata da un'esperienza terribile. S'impose per alcuni istanti di non pensare, di non pretendere risposte, di non cedere all'isterismo di volere vedere risolti i suoi dubbi lì, subito, all'istante…

Diane e Mimose erano con gli altri…

"Venite…dovete riposare…".

De Rougeror invitò Oscar a ritirarsi in camera.

Le fece portare dei vestiti puliti e dell'acqua calda.

"Se vuoi ti accompagno…" – disse André lieve.

Le pareva talmente fragile anche se adesso la pelle sembrava essersi scaldata, almeno un poco.

Gli sarebbe bastato abbracciarla e tenerla stretta a sé, per sapere che lei era lì, che era viva…

I sensi erano come sospesi, in attesa di ritrovare i gesti consueti, gli sguardi scuri ma solo loro, l'intesa che da sempre scorreva tra loro ma che da tempo si era come prosciugata…

Dal tempo di quel maledetto bacio…

Dal tempo in cui la verità era uscita allo scoperto ed aveva sollevato il velo della sua ipocrisia…

Dio quanto l'aveva cercata.

In tutti i sensi e con tutto sé stesso.

Dio quanto aveva pregato che fosse viva…

Oscar si alzò e fece un cenno di consenso.

Era talmente stanca e si sentiva così sporca e così stupida e così dannatamente idiota a non essere riuscita a trovare neppure un istante, neppure un pertugio, neppure un respiro per tentare di sottrarsi alla prigionia di quei dannati russi…

Smacco troppo grande e troppo severo per la sua indole, per il suo carattere, per la sua risoluta esperienza, per il suo intuito così raffinato…

La stanza era calda ed accogliente seppure piccola.

Oscar rimase in piedi…

Non osava muoversi, incerta se quella destinazione infernale fosse arrivata al termine.

La testa era vuota, le mani fredde, i vestiti sporchi e gelati…

Sentì la mano di André appoggiarsi sulla spalla destra.

Subito non percepì effetti su di sé, se non che essa era calda e leggera. Ne riconobbe il tratto…

Come un torrente che da giorni e giorni accoglie le acque che scendono silenziose dalle pendici dei monti circostanti e piano piano, altrettanto silenziosamente, si riempie e si gonfia e si anima e si allarga, così quel semplice gesto s'insinuò dapprima nella gola e poi più giù nello stomaco e poi ancora più giù, sfiorando lieve il ventre e poi le gambe come se il calore non fosse in quella mano ma dentro di lei, nel profondo di viscere sconosciute, nell'oscurità del suo sesso pulito e lambito dal nulla.

Quelle acque…

Rigagnoli che s'erano nutriti di quel bacio preteso laggiù alla Barrier d'Enfer, che riemergeva adesso, incombente nella disperata idea che tutto sarebbe potuto finire.

Oscar non potè non ricordare la propria richiesta sussurrata ad André…

Non avrebbe mai potuto cedere sé stessa ad alcuno che non fosse lui. Era quello il senso distillato dalla continua aggressione alla mente ed al cuore che aveva subito in quei giorni…

S'era depurato alla fine il pensiero che lei lo amava e…

Oscar non fiatò.

André le girò attorno…

Scorse la camicia sporca, macchiata di sangue.

"Ti aiuto a…scusa…non sono…".

Parole spezzate…

L'aveva cercata davvero per ogni angolo di terra conosciuta e quel viaggio l'aveva portato così vicino a lei…

Ora ce l'aveva lì, accanto, ed il respiro s'ancorava a quello di lei, ascoltando il lieve incedere del sangue che scorreva calmo, del cuore che batteva, intravisto impercettibilmente tra le pieghe della stoffa sudicia.

Costretto ad abbracciarla che per pochi istanti adesso poteva farlo liberamente e questo pensiero gremiva i muscoli…

Una libertà che pulsava.

Tra loro la richiesta disperata...

"Scusa…scusami tu André…faccio da sola non preoccuparti…" – si schernì Oscar sedendosi sul letto, anzi quasi affondandoci dentro, se non che i suoi sensi erano ancora all'erta sulla difensiva, mentre quelli di André erano su di lei, pieni e tesi, spasmodici alla ricerca di un barlume di distensione.

Quella richiesta che rimbalzava nella testa e non se ne voleva andare e non c'era verso di acquietarla, nonostante André si fosse detto e ripetuto mille volte - da quando glel'aveva sentita dire - che quella richiesta era stata originata dalla disperazione, dalla paura e non dal desiderio e non da un sentimento, sincero o meno, di amore o meno…

Lui l'aveva davanti agli occhi quella richiesta…

Sgorgata dalle labbra di lei...

Quella richiesta scivolò sulla punta delle sue dita mentre lui si era chinato, inginocchiandosi di fronte a lei, per insinuarsi nello sguardo basso e allora anche Oscar aveva sollevato gli occhi che si posarono sullo sguardo di lui.

Nemmeno lei l'aveva dimenticata quella richiesta, e adesso stava lì a chiedersi se davvero era stata lei a pronunciarla, e da dove se ne fosse uscita, se non che davvero dentro di lei, in tutte quelle settimane, e anche da prima, da quando ancora era a Parigi, dentro, nel profondo, nella regione più remota della coscienza, si era insinuato il dubbio che non fosse vero che lei non sapesse amare, e che non fosse vero che ciò che aveva provato per Fersen fosse davvero amore…

E allora poteva anche essere che quel bacio rubato con l'arroganza della disperazione avesse strappato per sempre le membra di quel demone gigantesco che abitava dentro di lei e che la obbligava a fuggire sempre e da sempre…

E quel demone forse era stato sconfitto da qualcuno che le era sempre stato accanto…

Con umiltà…

L'umiltà del silenzio e della passione e della ragione che si fanno beffe dell'arroganza e dell'ansia del desiderio…

L'umiltà di un amore che scorre e travolge silenzioso e poi sembra che scompaia e invece è sempre lì, tenace, disfatto ma non vinto, piegato ma non morto.

Oscar osservava André.

Lui allungò la mano d'istinto per scostare i capelli.

Incosciente divenne quel gesto e sottilmente le dita sfiorarono la guancia.

Eppure troppo a fondo era scivolata l'anima in quei giorni perché essa, ancora ferita e spaventata, si lasciasse accarezzare come adesso accadeva al viso di lei, immerso e fermo nel palmo della mano.

Oscar si ritrasse all'improvviso…

La sua anima era troppo scura e fredda e distante per accogliere il calore della mano, l'intensità dello sguardo, la tensione dei muscoli che vibravano immobili…

"Scusa…" – si schernì André – "Ti lascio sola…".

André si alzò di scatto.

 _No…_

Unico pensiero, unico desiderio.

André si avviò verso la porta…

"Ti farò portare qualcosa da mangiare…" – continuò lui, la voce incerta, il cuore trafitto, il viso stanco, le spalle curve, l'insensatezza di quell'illusione…

 _No…_

Questo pensava Oscar.

Questo faticò a ripetersi…

Questo non riuscì a dire ad André, mentre la porta si chiudeva e lei restava li, immobile, lo sguardo fisso e perso.

 _No, non andartene –_ avrebbe voluto dirgli.

"Non andartene André…." – mormorò piano, le labbra appena socchiuse e nella testa l'eco, il suono, il senso, la melodia di quelle poche parole.

Era la sua voce quella, ed essa chiamava André.

La sua voce, la vibrazione interiore della gola, l'aria che si era avvolta del pensiero sgorgato dalle tenebre del passato, la tensione dei muscoli che avevano richiamato il suo unico pensiero di tutti quei giorni di follia…

"Aspetta…".

 _Pazzo…_

 _Pazzo, folle e dannato!_

 _Dio…voglio solo riportarla a casa e poi…_

André si disse che non ce l'avrebbe fatta a starle ancora accanto.

Non così, non in quel modo, perché lei sapeva, lei sapeva che lui l'amava e non poteva, non poteva ricambiare quel sentimento.

André pensò che non aveva senso imporre a qualcuno un amore che non si sente, che non si vuole, che non si accetta.

A La Barrier d'Enfer era stata paura…

A Palais Meinsinkov era stata disperazione…

E lui era stanco di vivere così e di vedere lei distruggersi in quel modo…

Non riuscì a stare solo anche se lo voleva.

Scese al piano inferiore. Le stanze erano immerse nell'ombra dissolta da poche candele accese lungo il corridoio che portava alla sala dove De Rougeror era affondato nella sua poltrona ed osservava come pietrificato le lingue del fuoco che si stava spegnendo.

"Come è morto Tichinov?" – chiese l'ambasciatore sentendo i passi che si avvicinavano. Non c'era nessun altro in quella casa se non la vecchia governante che aveva ricevuto l'ordine di occuparsi della nuova ospite.

De Rougeror sapeva che quello non poteva che essere André.

L'altro soldato era uscito…

L'aveva compreso l'ambasciatore che gli altri compagni non erano ancora rientrati.

Forse era andato a cercarli…

André sospirò un istante, incerto.

"Oscar…lei…l'ho trovata dentro una piccola cella. Era legata…sono uscito per trovare le chiavi o altro per liberarla e quando sono rientrato quell'uomo era sopra di lei. L'ho scaraventato via, l'avrei ammazzato io se non avessi avuto come unico pensiero quello di far uscire Oscar da lì. Lei si è liberata e ha afferrato la pistola che portavo e…e l'ha ucciso. Ecco tutto. Non credo che io avrei fatto diversamente…non avevo mai visto una simile scena…".

"Lo sospettavo…" – chiosò l'anziano.

"E allora se sapevate che sarebbe potuto accadere questo perché non ce l'avete detto? Perché avete lasciato che le cose arrivassero fino a questo punto?".

"La vostra amica…lei aveva paura…non credo per sé stessa. Temeva per la vita di quelle due giovani…loro non sono ancora tornate a quanto pare…".

La triste constatazione di De Rougeror fece sussultare André.

I nodi di quella storia assurda erano stati stretti fin quasi a soffocarne i protagonisti…

"Andate a riposare André…".

André non rispose.

Quell'invito laconico e rassegnato gli mise i brividi addosso.

Era come se De Rougeror gli stesse dicendo che nessuno avrebbe potuto fare altro.

Non c'era da aspettarsi altro da quella storia…

La porta alle spalle.

La stanza era immersa nel buio freddo, il fuoco appena rosato nel camino…

Pochi istanti a fissare la fiamma, come rapito dal calore che danzava intiepidendo i pensieri corrosi e gelati dalla rabbia.

Ravvivò il fuoco mentre la luce si allargava dal punto buio e scaldava l'aria, anche se le mani restavano fredde e nella testa il pensiero di ciò che era accaduto e di ciò che forse ancora lui non conosceva…

Si sentiva davvero stanco.

Dannatamente stanco adesso che la luce pareva non bastargli più e quello che era accaduto non faceva altro che disgregare i pensieri e i sentimenti, distorcendo le sue aspettative, sporcando quei contatti, forse simbolici, che lui aveva avuto con Oscar.

Che ne sarebbe stato di loro, adesso…

Davvero che ne sarebbe stato?

Lui aveva nella testa quelle labbra aperte…

Aveva ascoltato le mani di lei scivolare su di sé per toccarlo ed accarezzarlo e nulla gli aveva procurato piacere più assoluto ed elevato, a strappare pochi istanti alla disperazione in cui si perdeva la vita di lei.

L'odore della pelle si era espanso attraverso i sensi e adesso si chiedeva come avrebbe potuto cancellare quegli istanti che ritornavano insistenti nella memoria a martellare e a premere e a chiedere di essere ascoltati ed accolti di nuovo…

Forse aveva mentito ad Oscar.

Non le aveva detto nulla di Mimose e di Diane…

Lo scarno assenso di Alain non equivaleva a certezza che le due giovani fossero state trovate e messe in salvo.

Adesso lo scenario si manifestava in tutta la sua evidenza.

Non voleva mentirle.

Ma non c'era verso di far comprendere a nessuno, nemmeno a sé stesso, cosa sentisse davvero per lei, per Oscar…

Forse nemmeno lui stesso s'immaginava di arrivare così a fondo nei suoi biechi istinti quando si trattava di lei e di averla per sé, viva.

Quell'amore, quel sentimento dannato che l'aveva portato sull'orlo del baratro già una volta… Adesso di nuovo pareva non concedergli scampo…

"Non m'importa…" – mormorò piano tra sé e sé.

Davvero non gl'importava.

Ed il senso di colpa stava tutto li.

Non gl'importava…

Era questo che sconvolgeva.

Provava rabbia verso di sé, perché non provava rimorsi, perché non provava paura, ma perché sentiva solo che voleva lei, immensamente, senz'appello, senza dubbi.

Voleva lei e sapeva che non avrebbe mai potuto acquietare la sensazione di smarrimento e di terrificante distruzione che si accumulavano dentro di sé.

André rimase immobile, in piedi, al centro della stanza…

Un rumore sottile e si rese conto che la porta era stata aperta.

Qualcuno era entrato.

Non si voltò.

Non ce la faceva…

Era così stanco…

Stanco di combattere.

Pochi passi, leggeri…

Il respiro spento, le braccia immobili, lo sguardo fermo avanti a sé…

"Non voltarti…".

La sua voce…

Riconosciuta nel respiro sottile e nel calore disperso del corpo ritrovato.

André era stanco…

Non gl'importava…

Sapeva solo che quella era la sua voce.

Non voleva sapere nulla, né perché lei fosse lì, né perché gli stesse chiedendo di restar fermo…

"Va bene…" – acconsentì.

Nella mente la eco di quella richiesta e l'istintivo desiderio di obbedire, come aveva sempre fatto nella sua vita, come avrebbe voluto fare per sempre.

Perché era stanco e voleva qualcosa anche per sé, foss'anche stato solo essere al centro dei suoi ordini.

André chiuse gli occhi.

Rammentò il corpo di lei, impresso sul proprio, quando erano scampati all'assalto di Saint Antoine.

S'era immerso nel corpo di lei, accanto al proprio, scivolato parallelo a lambire la carne e i muscoli, impercettibilmente sienzioso, pieno del battito ritmato e del calore della pelle sconosciuta.

Decise di farlo ancora…

S'immerse nel silenzio di rumori appena percepiti, il cuore pulsava ed ascoltava, battendo, il lento frusciare degli abiti mentre scivolavano a terra.

Non i propri…

André rimase fermo, in piedi, e si scosse quando percepì il corpo di Oscar dietro di sé, anch'esso in piedi.

"Lasciami fare…" – mormorò lei di nuovo con un filo di voce.

"Va bene…" - rispose di nuovo lui.

Sentì le mani di lei raggiungerlo da dietro e sfilare ad uno ad uno i bottoni della giacca.

Lui seguì quei movimenti mentre l'indumento veniva fatto scivolare dalle braccia e poi scorreva via, gettato lontano.

Poi fu la volta della carmagnola e lui sollevò le braccia, guidato da lei, mentre anch'essa, sfilata delicatamente, venne riposta da parte.

Il torso nudo, caldo, si scontrò con l'aria fredda della stanza e poi di nuovo con le dita di lei, leggermente fredde, incerte, che si posarono aprendosi sulla spalla e sfiorarono la cicatrice sulla schiena…

Le dita corsero lungo la piccola ferita sconosciuta, ormai rimarginata.

"Mi hanno tirato su dalla Senna…" – disse piano André, immaginandosi che lei non c'era quando quel piccolo segno s'era impresso sulla pelle.

Si stupì, istintivamente.

Si stupì del fatto che mai s'erano visti nudi eppure c'era certezza in ciascuno del corpo dell'altro, e della memoria delle proprie cicatrici e di quelle dell'altro.

Che ognuno le avesse inferte all'altro durante allenamenti troppo accesi, o che fossero il prezzo da pagare per incresciosi agguati tesi per zittire la voce di lei, incapace di piegarsi ai soprusi.

Oscar conosceva il sistema.

Annuì impercettibilmente e poi…

Appoggiò le labbra sul lembo di pelle.

Le labbra aperte e la lingua scorsero sulla cicatrice, scivolando sopra, ascoltandone la perfetta irregolarità, colmando in quel modo il tempo trascorso senza di lui, inciso nella carne, a ricordo della loro divisione.

Un brivido sussultò nei muscoli, lo sguardo si aprì sgranato e André si ritrovò ad ascoltare a sua volta l'incedere morbido di un bacio che si chiuse sulla sua spalla.

Si costrinse a chiudere gli occhi, di nuovo, perché la luce non disturbasse il sogno e non imponesse visioni che non avrebbero rappresentato nulla…

Gli bastava il contatto, l'odore di lei, il respiro lieve, lievissimo.

Le dita esitarono un poco e poi proseguirono il loro viaggio correndo giù, ai fianchi.

La cintura venne aperta e poi slacciata e poi sfilata…

"Oscar…".

André riaprì gli occhi, interrogandola con la voce.

A lei parve quasi di vederlo, seppure gli era di spalle.

Lo vide ascoltando l'impercettibile fremere dei muscoli.

"Ti prego…lasciami fare…segui le mie mani…" – continuò e nella voce il senso dell'assoluto e del proibito.

Nessuna risposta…

André fece un passo e il primo stivale venne sfilato via.

Poi un altro e anche il secondo stivale restò miseramente a terra.

Un altro passo ancora e anche le brache finirono lontane.

E ancora quelle mani s'insinuarono in ciò che restava dei vestiti.

Movimenti lenti, incerti, intervallati da istanti di sospensione, ripensamenti leciti che pure si scioglievano rapidi come neve al sole.

André percepì l'aria fredda della stanza scivolare sulla pelle ancora accaldata…

Solo in quel momento, quando il proprio corpo venne sfiorato dall'aria, si accorse del tiepido contatto del corpo di lei…

Tutto…

Oscar era di nuovo dietro di lui.

Questa volta potè percepirne distintamente la consistenza.

Non si mosse.

Pochi istanti ed il respiro tiepido di lei lo colpì piacevolmente sul collo, mentre la mano destra raggiungeva il viso da dietro, appoggiandosi sulle labbra e scorrendo su di esse, lentamente.

Pareva quasi lo stesse studiando, come non lo conoscesse o non lo avesse mai visto prima.

Come non avesse più la capacità di osservarlo con gli occhi e cercasse di comprendere chi fosse lui colmando i sensi con le mani, le dita, il corpo, tutto, adagiato su quello di lui.

André avrebbe voluto chiedere perché…

Lei lo prevenne.

"Non ho dimenticato ciò che ti ho chiesto…lo volevo davvero. Non è stato solo per il timore…di…".

"Ho…ho capito…" – mormorò André.

La risposta frettolosa s'impose semplicemente perché lui voleva evitarle quel ricordo troppo duro ed ancora incombente.

Essa interruppe l'incedere delle parole di Oscar.

André non aveva che vaghe certezze…

Consenso a sé stesso e a ciò che erano?

Era davvero Oscar quella dietro di lui che l'abbracciava e lui se ne stava lì, come stranito, incapace di credere a quel consenso?

"Posso abbracciarti?" – le chiese André.

Non poteva restare distante, anche se solo dandole le spalle.

"Va bene…" – rispose lei incerta se acconsentire subito a quella richiesta – "Ma non voltarti…resta così".

Compromesso dignitoso…

La mano sinistra di André si volse all'indietro…

L'avambraccio scorse la pelle del fianco, scoprendolo nudo, ed il polso ruotò di poco per consentire alla mano di adagiarsi sulla rotondità liscia, morbida, libera…

Le dita s'acquietarono in una presa lieve che saggiava la consistenza piena e un poco fredda.

Oscar se ne stava dietro di lui e lentamente, dopo averlo abbracciato sfiorò con le dita della mano la bocca, il collo…

Il respiro caldo, un poco trattenuto, si scioglieva lungo la spalla di André, anch'essa nuda.

Lui provò a voltarsi, d'istinto.

Non ce la faceva a restare così, senza correre al suo sguardo, alla sua bocca…

Quella leggera forzatura del busto s'impresse nel corpo di lei che invece di scansarsi aderì ancora di più al suo per impedirgli di voltarsi.

"No…ti prego…" – disse con voce più accorata, senza proseguire.

André si fermò, obbedì alla richiesta anche se adesso poteva assaggiare il corpo di lei, il petto schiacciato contro la sua schiena.

Una sensazione di calore lo percorse e fu costretto a chiudere gli occhi ancora e ad addomesticare il respiro e a frenare i muscoli che s'irrigidivano sorprendentemente sciolti, mentre il braccio destro di lei si appoggiò alla spalla destra.

La mano sinistra, dopo essere scivolata dolcemente sul petto, corse giù…

Per tornare ad assaggiare sé stessa immersa dentro di lui…

L'aveva ascoltato su di sé André, seppure scivolata e dispersa nella follia di un orgasmo incompiuto nei miasmi della febbre e di labbra estranee e lontane che avevano saputo cogliere il desiderio più oscuro…

L'aveva ascoltato André, immaginato nella mente…

Adesso voleva ascoltarlo di nuovo…

Voleva ritrovarlo davvero, su di sè, reale…

Un respiro più fondo scosse il corpo di André, teso, al tempo stesso malleabile come argilla, capace di diventare ciò che lei desiderava.

La voce ancora una volta s'insinuò all'orecchio.

"Sei così allora?" – chiese piano lei, il respiro chiuso, la testa appoggiata alla spalla…

Il respiro che prendeva ad elevarsi, all'unisono con il battito che si espandeva da torace a torace…

Domanda sorprendente, inconcepibile per lei…

Voce inafferrabile…

Quasi estranea al timbro imperioso di sempre.

La mano continuò a scivolare dolce aprendosi sul ventre, assaggiando i muscoli tesi, e poi correndo ancora, piano però, quasi timida, impaurita fino a posarsi sulla carne, tesa anch'essa, calda.

Contatto ambrato e lieve…

André la lasciò fare, appropriandosi dei suoi gesti, dei suoi respiri, seguendoli quasi che lei gli stesse chiedendo di non muoversi e di consentire a lei di insinuarsi dentro di lui, e di accarezzarlo, e di esplorarlo come si fa con una terra sconosciuta di cui si vuole percepire tutto, suoni silenziosi come rarefatti respiri, odori familiari seppure mai raccolti così da vicino…

Tutti i richiami della mente che si erano dipanati in solitudine adesso erano lì, nelle dita, nel respiro, nello sguardo chiuso ed assorto, nel desiderio di cedere e di incamminarsi per quel sentiero.

André si lasciò andare.

Chiuse gli occhi…

Nessuna luce filtrava se non quella del tatto che lo inebriava mentre il sangue iniziava a correre veloce inondando le vene, sciogliendo i muscoli.

Si costrinse a restare fermo mentre lei aveva appoggiato il viso sulla schiena e poi lentamente l'aveva fatto scivolare verso il collo.

Il velluto bianco delle guance inumidito da lacrime ed umori dispersi che scaldavano i muscoli e sollevavano il respiro…

Dita inaspettatamente incerte s'erano infine insinuate nelle pieghe di un'esistenza sconosciuta che pure lei aveva avuto da sempre accanto a sé e si erano impadronite della carne e dell'anima e lambivano quei muscoli tesi…

Si sollevava ancora ed ancora il tremito…

Si avvicinavano e si univano i respiri in quel viaggio sconosciuto…

Essi presero a correre assieme, i muscoli si legarono per scorrere gli uni su quelli dell'altro, anche senza guardarsi…

Moto incontrollato diveniva armonia di sensi e di gesti…

André non chiese nulla ma si voltò piano.

Oscar non disse nulla e lasciò che lui si voltasse, piano.

Lo sguardo rimase incerto, basso, ma lui voleva vederlo quello sguardo.

Lui era così…

Oscar lo sapeva, l'aveva sempre saputo.

Non l'aveva mai guardata con insistenza, con arroganza, ma lei sapeva che lui l'aveva sempre fatto, da lontano, e anche adesso voleva farlo, nella luce scura che presto sarebbe scesa sui suoi occhi.

Le mise la mano sotto il mento sollevando il viso un poco, quel tanto che sarebbe bastato ad incontrarlo.

Voleva farlo per vederla com'era adesso, sorprendentemente nuova e vicina…

Immensamente sensuale…

Nessuno di loro era più ciò che era stato e questo confondeva e faceva ondeggiare i pensieri che parevano dissolversi per lasciare il posto a gesti via via più intensi e risoluti e voluti, nelle mani che si stringevano e nelle labbra che si avvicinavano d'istinto le une alle altre per toccarsi nella disperazione e nel desiderio, mescolati assieme, confusi e dannatamente suadenti.

Il respiro veloce, le mani di André sui fianchi…

Fu lei a compiere il primo passo in avanti e lui il primo passo indietro…

Un altro ancora e poi l'ultimo, e le dita di André si strinsero per accompagnare il corpo di lei incerto, afferrato e sollevato perché nessun movimento brusco si permettesse di rompere l'equilibrio così instabile ed anch'esso incerto.

André si ritrovò disteso, quel corpo soltanto immaginato, sopra di sé, le mani appoggiate ai fianchi di lei…

Si mise ad osservarlo quel corpo appena lambito, i seni come li aveva immaginati, i capelli a nascondere sapientemente gli anni trascorsi a pensare di essere un'altra persona, anni imposti dal destino e poi scelti caparbiamente proprio per non rischiare di essere ciò che adesso lei stava scegliendo di essere.

Le scostò i capelli dal viso, insinuando le dita nei fili dorati ed asciutti, morbidi e chiusi.

L'attirò a sé chiedendo per sé la bocca…

Ancora le dita di lei ostinate ed arroganti si insinuarono nella carne tesa, accarezzata.

Le labbra dischiuse e lo sguardo basso e …

Il corpo lambito, in un gesto istintivo senza timore, più intenso e quasi folle…

Solo un incerto debole sospiro mentre le labbra si chiudevano su quelle di lei e la bocca si apriva e la lingua s'insinuava e quell'incedere pareva parlare di tremiti sconosciuti che chiedevano alla mano di lei di seguire quella danza insistente caparbia impossibile da fermare ormai.

Onde volubili e piene si fusero alle dita umide e morbide mentre il desiderio cresceva e si animava e chiedeva di più, ancora di più, e lui adesso poteva ascoltare il respiro di lei diventare sempre più corto, quasi non stesse più respirando, in attesa di ciò che sarebbe stato, in attesa del dolore che non l'avrebbe risparmiata.

In attesa di ciò che lei stessa gli aveva chiesto di fare per disperazione e che adesso si animava nell'insistenza di un corpo che si chiudeva sull'altro, adattandosi morbidamente all'altro, insinuandosi nei respiri e nella carne…

Non riuscì a parlare André…

Non sapeva più farlo se non che lentamente si scostò da lei e lasciò che lei si adagiasse sulla schiena.

Anche le sue mani chiedevano di lei di quel corpo dannatamente bello e nascosto per averlo e sentirlo e per lasciare che esso si sciogliesse sotto le dita insinuate anch'esse nella carne, umida e pura.

Il respiro si sollevò per poi ridiscendere nell'istante di assenza, sospeso, in attesa del fluire del sangue tra le dita chiuse ad accarezzare e scivolare nel ritmo incessante che aumentava il suo tempo e l'intensità…

I corpi adagiati uno sull'altro, sfiorati lambiti dalla stessa pelle.

Nel silenzio solo i respiri…

Nel silenzio un primo timido colpo s'impose ai sensi che non vollero prestare attenzione…

Un colpo secco e poi un altro ripetuto li raggiunse.

"André…ci sei?".

La voce di Voltaire pareva lontana mentre le dita si contraevano di rabbia e…

Quella voce non li raggiunse subito.

O forse proprio non la volevano ascoltare, mentre le dita s'intrecciavano e le gambe si chiudevano, abbracciandosi nei muscoli l'uno dell'altra, il torace spinto contro il petto, immersi nelle braccia dell'altro, il sesso pulsante e pieno ed impaziente…

André si disse che no…non sarebbe uscito…

Non l'avrebbe lasciata…

Ma la mente si distrasse e si distolse e tornò alla realtà, anzi, quasi precipitò dentro quel baratro allontanato solo per pochi istanti.

André si sollevò un poco, appoggiando la fronte alla fronte di Oscar, gli occhi chiusi, quasi ad annusare il sentore di quell'abbandono.

Scostò i capelli di lei silenziosa e trattenne le dita sul viso lisciandolo, incapace di staccarsi da esso…

La mente era vuota, immersa nella travolgente marea di rintocchi che sgorgavano dai muscoli e dalla carne…

Annullata ed arresa.

Lo sguardo cupo e severo, intenso su di lei, in combattimento per non tornare alla realtà.

"Ehi…io ent…".

Il vocione del soldato incise l'aria e con esso lo scatto della serratura…

Una mano raccolse la coperta ed il ginocchio puntato al letto fece leva per fiondare il corpo alla porta mentre quella s'apriva e la mano piantata allo stipite tratteneva il legno che gemeva sotto lo spintone doppio e contrario…

"Ma che…".

Romanov si ritrovò lo sguardo di André piantato addosso.

"Ma…non rispondevi…tutto…tutto bene?" – balbettò il soldato che non brillava certo per perspicacia ma all'istinto, quello raffinato a pattugliare strade a Parigi, ci credeva e adesso quell'istinto gli riportava una sensazione anomala e…

André si passò una mano tra i capelli.

L'altra mano reggeva una coperta.

A torno nudo squadrò il compagno…

"Allora?" – era Romanov che pretendeva spiegazioni.

"Che è successo?" – tagliò corto André.

"Devi venire di sotto…è successo qualcosa d'incredibile!" – dichiarò l'altro riavendosi mentre gli occhi parevano brillare – "Diane è tornata!" – gridò alla fine il soldato – "Diane è tornata…è libera…esci…".

 _No…_

La voce di Romanov insistente, spezzò quella specie d'ipnotico viaggio.

 _No…_

"Non voglio lasciarti…" - disse piano André tra sé e sé – "Non voglio…".

Continuò a respirare piano come per ripetere a sé stesso che forse era davvero tutto finito.

E che forse era giusto fermarsi perchè Oscar aveva annullato sé stessa per la vita di Diane e se adesso Diane era libera…

"Va bene…tu torna giù…" – rispose seccamente richiudendo la porta senza dare all'altro alcuna battuta di replica.

La fronte s'appoggiò alla porta, gli occhi chiusi…

Che André non sapeva s'esser sollevato od infuriato per ciò che stava accadendo.

Il respiro si contrasse al frusciare lieve delle coperte.

Si voltò tornando con lo sguardo verso…

Oscar s'era seduta sul letto, raggomitolata nel lenzuolo, lo sguardo fisso avanti a sé, sorpreso ed assente al tempo stesso, come se nemmeno lei, sorprendentemente, fosse certa d'esser sollevata o meno dalle parole appena udite.

Il passo che André fece verso di lei s'infranse contro le parole asciutte…

"Dobbiamo andare…" – disse lei con un filo di voce, faticando a respirare.

André annuì.

* Iscrizione sulla spada di Davide ne "Davide e la testa di Golia" di Caravaggio: "Humilitas occidit superbiam".

150


	36. Fiore d'acciaio

_**watch?v=HlJR9Bsch-I &list=RDHlJR9Bsch-I&index=1&spfreload=10**_

 _ **Fiore d'acciaio**_

André entrò per primo…

La sala si trovava al piano terra della residenza di Monsieur De Rougeror.

Il fuoco era stato ravvivato, il calore si animava nelle pareti, mentre un filo di fumo più nero degli altri aveva imposto al vecchio ambasciatore di addomesticare con più cura i pezzetti di legno gettati alla rinfusa, in onore della nuova arrivata che meritava di scaldarsi.

André riconobbe Voltaire e Alain…

Si avvide che mancavano Romanov e Lasalle mentre Joaquin Desillian se ne stava incerto in un angolo, fisso sul viso cupo e stranamente preoccupato di tutti i presenti.

Nessuno parlava.

Diane era in mezzo alla stanza, a mala pena coperta da un mantello di lana, le braccia abbandonate lungo i fianchi e lo sguardo disperso.

Pareva così distante dal luogo in cui si trovava e soprattutto quasi incapace di riconoscere le persone che si erano fatte attorno a lei.

La guardò.

Allora forse Alain non aveva mentito nell'abbozzare un incerto consenso alla salvezza delle due giovani.

Oscar s'era decisa a lasciare quell'inferno grazie a questo…

Ma Mimose non c'era…

"Diavolo…" – esclamò Voltaire con un'espressione colorita, calcata nel tono quasi entusiasta per quel ritorno.

Pareva sorpreso Voltaire e questo indusse André a dubitare che Diane ci fosse arrivata lì con gli altri.

La porta si aprì di nuovo e anche Oscar entrò.

Aveva atteso qualche istante prima di scendere, imponendo a sé stessa di rallentare il respiro e di acquietare quella specie di languida e pungente tortura che batteva nelle viscere e che vibrava allargandosi e pulsando nelle dita, nella gola, nelle labbra.

Era accaduto alla fine…

Anche se, alla fine, non era accaduto proprio nulla.

E nella testa il pensiero di quell'incedere senza sosta di sè stessa sul corpo di lui, di André, e quel chiedere di lui per averlo e per sentirlo dentro di sé, quasi un impulso dannato e sublime, perché nulla intorno a loro avrebbe deposto per un incontro di amore, se non invece per un amplesso furioso e senza scampo.

Aveva stretto i pugni e si era fiondata di sotto, ricordandosi solo dopo essere entrata di aggiustarsi meglio la camicia, il colletto più che altro, e tutti in quella stanza non avevano potuto non osservare quel tenue colorito rosato che si animava sulle guance e che nulla avrebbe potuto nascondere allo sguardo altrui.

"Diane…".

Fu lei a chiamarla per prima e ad avvicinarsi.

Alain non si muoveva.

"Che succede?" – chiese Oscar mettendosi davanti a lei.

"Perdonate comandante…Diane ha chiesto di voi. Io le ho parlato ho anche cercato di abbracciarla ma lei…lei non ha detto una parola, non si è mossa, se non che voleva vedere voi" – sibilò Alain.

Il tono asettico e dolente…

Oscar posò lo sguardo sugli occhi castani e spenti di Diane.

Essi si sollevarono d'istinto non appena riconobbero quelli di lei.

Diane indietreggiò un poco e sollevò all'istante la mano destra ed il riverbero lucente di un pugnale brillò colpito dalla luce delle fiamme del camino.

"No!" - gridò André parandosi davanti ad Oscar e trascinandola indietro.

"Muori!" – gridò la giovane mentre piantava addosso ad Oscar uno sguardo furioso e stravolto.

Alain si precipitò su di lei chiamandola ed afferrando in un soffio il polso piccolo e fragile di Diane.

Non dovette imprimere molta forza per deviare la traiettoria impressa al pugnale. Strinse le dita fino al punto che un gemito di dolore si animò e Diane quasi si piegò su sé stessa, contorcendosi lasciando la presa dell'arma che cadde a terra.

André si mise davanti ad Oscar facendola indietreggiare nonostante quello di Diane fosse un gesto senza senso, impossibile da portare a termine.

"Che cosa volevi fare? Diane?" – chiese Alain furioso.

Afferrò la sorella per le braccia scuotendola e tentando di attirare la sua attenzione, ma l'altra sembrava in preda ad un crescente delirio di febbre e pensieri dannati.

"Lasciami! Io devo ucciderla!" – gridò Diane aggrappandosi alle braccia del fratello – "Devo ucciderla!".

"Perché? Diane…perché dovresti fare una cosa simile?".

Alain cercò di trattenere Diane anche se faticava a contenere la smania dell'altra…

Un'agitazione folle…

Diane di dimenava, urlava, imprecava, pronunciando frasi senza senso e ordini assurdi…

Sembrava non riconoscere nessuno in quella stanza.

Solo Oscar…

Solo l'immagine di lei era chiara nella mente.

Oscar si fece di nuovo verso di lei.

Alain trascinò già a terra la sorella, trattenendola in ginocchio, per le braccia.

Il coltello era lontano e la giovane non avrebbe avuto forza per liberarsi.

"Che ti succede Diane? Non ricordi più quello che ti ha fatto quella gente? Adesso sei al sicuro…nessuno vuole farti del male. Tuo fratello e gli altri sono riusciti a portarti fuori di là…".

Le parole uscirono convinte e severe.

Diane si fermò allora faticando a respirare.

"Nessuno mi ha liberato!" – esclamò sprezzante.

Oscar era accovacciata davanti a lei.

Le ginocchia cedettero e lei si ritrovò a terra, mentre il respiro faticava ad uscire e lo scenario che a poco a poco si manifestava la colpì frantumando le sue labili speranze.

"Che cosa vuoi dire?" – chiese con un filo di voce.

Alain s'intromise in quello strano racconto.

"Diane è tornata da sola…l'abbiamo trovata davanti alla porta della casa di De Rougeror…".

 _Diane è tornata da sola…_

 _L'abbiamo trovata davanti alla porta della casa di De Rougeror…_

 _Da sola…_

Oscar non c'impiegò molto a comprendere.

La sua domanda fu lapidaria.

"Dov'è Mimose?" – chiese quasi balbettando mentre sentiva che il respiro davvero stava cedendo e la testa aveva preso a girare e tutto stava perdendo consistenza, resistenza…

"Non è con me!" – rispose Diane con rabbia – "Dorian ha fatto uscire solo me da quella casa. Non vuole più vedermi ha detto…perché voi avete ucciso suo padre!".

"Quell'uomo era un demonio!" – intervenne Alain stringendo le braccia di Diane.

Lei gridò di nuovo e quasi riuscì a sgusciargli via dalle mani se lui non le avesse strette ancora di più, ancora più forte, con disperazione e rabbia e sconcerto di fronte ad una persona che non era più Diane, la sua Diane, e lui non si capacitava che qualcuno fosse riuscito a condurre sua sorella verso una strada così oscura e distaccata dall'armonia che regnava nel suo sguardo, nella povertà di Parigi.

"Diane…".

André si chinò su di lei.

Oscar si era rialzata…

Osservava di fronte a sé il nulla mentre si faceva strada il dubbio che in realtà nessuno avesse trovato le due giovani.

Nessuno le aveva liberate…

Oscar si fece avanti, di nuovo.

Si accostò ad André, anche se quasi non lo vedeva più perché adesso aveva capito.

Afferrò il mantello di Diane e l'attirò a sé.

"Dov'è Mimose?" – chiese quasi tremando.

L'altra sollevò lo sguardo.

"Adesso lo chiedete a me?" – rispose cinica – "Voi dovreste saperlo che fine ha fatto Mimose…voi l'avete condannata…".

"Dio…no…".

Oscar barcollò indietreggiando…

André tentò di afferrarla ma lei lo scansò con rabbia, fino ad indietreggiare ancora e poi cadere a terra.

Indietreggiò strisciando quasi sul pavimento…

Il tempo di un respiro ed iniziò a tremare…

"Oscar…".

André l'afferrò per un braccio per trattenerla e per evitare che la sua anima e la sua coscienza scivolassero di nuovo giù, all'inferno.

De Rougeror si fece avanti…

"Proverò a tornare in quel palazzo…" – balbettò incerto – "Cercherò di trovarla…".

Il vecchio ambasciatore non aveva avuto il tempo di rivelare i nuovi propositi della zarina su quella vicenda…

Che fosse per una volontà inespressa della sovrana di colpire gli abitanti di Palais Meinsinkov oppure per chissà quale altra ragione…

Il trambusto alla porta della stanza attirò l'attenzione di tutti…

Lo sguardo si volse e…

Romanov e Lasalle, senza nemmeno bussare, si scaraventarono dentro la stanza, entrando come due furie.

"Palais Meinsinkov sta bruciando!" – gridò Lasalle con lo sguardo stravolto.

"Cosa?".

De Rougeror indietreggiò, impietrito da quella visione.

Oscar si rialzò.

"Sta bruciando? Mimose…".

André si sollevò assieme a lei e si parò davanti a lei.

Voleva avere il suo sguardo, non voleva che lei se ne andasse…

Anche lei rimase su di lui, lucidamente atterrita…

L'afferrò per la camicia.

Per un lungo interminabile istante si parlarono senza profferire parola.

Alain non riuscì a credere ai propri occhi e neppure Voltaire e gli altri s'immaginavano avrebbero mai assistito ad una simile scena.

Se n'erano accorti anche loro di quel silenzioso e distaccato rispetto che univa André al loro comandante.

Sulle prime avevano pensato fosse il generico attaccamento di un servo ai padroni che aveva servito per anni e verso i quali era la devozione - e non l'amore – a mescolarsi al sangue che, come l'aria, serve a respirare.

Senza di essa il servo non è più tale, non ha più ragione di esistere perché non concepisce di esistere come uomo libero…

E Voltaire e Romanov e Alain avevano sempre detestato la devozione di André verso quella donna…

Ma poi l'avevano capito che quella non poteva essere solo devozione…

Per un lungo interminabile istante il silenzio scese sulla bocca ancora morbidamente memore di quella dell'altro…

Nessun suono, nessuna spiegazione, nessuna contestazione…

Come un tempo, l'amore scivolava di nuovo tra loro, mostrando il suo lato oscuro, quello che vuole soltanto l'altro e non accetta compromessi…

Un amore mescolato al sangue e che, come l'aria, serve per respirare…

"Oscar…".

"Tu mi hai mentito André!".

Il respiro scivolò quasi perdendosi…

"Io credevo che voi aveste trovato Diane e Mimose e che le aveste portate in salvo!".

"Oscar io non ne ero sicuro…" – ribattè André che non voleva perdere e non voleva perdere lei ma sapeva di essersi spinto troppo oltre e che quella mezza verità, avviluppata nel suo maledetto egoismo di volerva viva e di volerla per sé, adesso si stava sciogliendo come neve al sole, mostrandole un volto di sé che Oscar non riconosceva e che mai lui avrebbe voluto mostrarle.

"Tu…" – gridò Oscar verso André e poi voltandosi verso Alain – "E tu! Voi mi avete mentito!".

"Comandante…".

Anche Alain comprese di aver ceduto ad un desiderio impossibile da confessare, persino da immaginare. Aveva sentito di dover ricambiare quella sorta d'insano sacrificio a cui il suo comandante si era sottoposta, e anche lui alla fine l'aveva voluta fuori di là, a qualunque costo.

Per un istante s'immaginò ciò che doveva aver provato André, lui che l'amava quella donna, in maniera assoluta e senza scampo.

Comprese che André non aveva avuto scelta…

"Oscar…" – André sentì salire la rabbia dentro di sé.

Non poteva accettare che Oscar pensasse che lui aveva mentito, eppure lo aveva fatto.

Non poteva accettare che Oscar pensasse ad una bieca manovra per salvarla, eppure lo aveva fatto.

"Non m'importa!" – continuò André severo e le parole percorsero il respiro come lame profonde a tagliare la carne e la speranza – "Non sapevo se Diane e Mimose fossero salve ma non potevo permettere che tu restassi là dentro…lo sai questo Oscar…non potevo…".

"Maledizione!" – imprecò Oscar, di nuovo.

 _Maledizione a questo amore che distorce l'anima…_

 _Maledizione perché se questo amore permette di divorare la tua anima in questo modo allora io non posso accettarlo…_

 _Non voglio essere la giustificazione al tuo comportamento…_

 _Non voglio essere io…_

 _Questo amore non lo accetto…_

 _Non può esistere per causa mia._

 _Non puoi essere così André solo per causa mia!_

Oscar sentì gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime che bruciavano adesso, come fuoco sulla pelle.

Certo che era lei la causa di tutto.

André l'amava, glielo aveva detto e ripetuto e fatto comprendere in mille modi, e lei adesso lo sapeva che era per quell'amore che lui si era spinto così oltre e che le aveva mentito o più semplicemente le aveva fatto credere una realtà labile ed oscura, distorta forse dal proprio stesso desiderio di voler uscire da quella cella, con lui e poi di averlo per sé, a qualunque costo.

Il proprio egoismo si mescolava a quello di lui e tutt'e due divenivano indistinguibili…

 _Dio…l'amore è così dunque?_

 _Così dannato e scuro e…_

La mano si sollevò repentina ed il ceffone volò veloce sul viso di André.

"Non dovevi farlo!" – gridò Oscar mentre la voce iniziava a tremare e le lacrime riempivano la gola e adesso tutto il corpo pareva incapace di reggere il peso di quel gesto.

Anche quello era amore…

Amore che vuole la salvezza della persona amata e così diviene amore che distrugge, che non si placa se non avendo l'oggetto che desidera, amore che acceca e rende sordi e rende vuoti alla compassione…

Lo vide, davanti a sé, quell'amore dannato, scorrere negli occhi di André, nelle sue mani che l'avevano sfiorata e che alla fine si erano fatte strada per arrivare a lei.

Era stata lei a permettere che lui arrivasse fino a lei…

Oscar indietreggiò di alcuni passi.

La mano bruciava.

André rimase immobile.

Non disse una mezza parola. Non ne aveva perché non voleva giustificarsi.

Non avrebbe avuto senso e sarebbero state parole sprecate tentare di convincerla che l'amore poteva anche essere così, nero, cupo, sordo, cieco, assoluto, bieco, folle, infernale…

Era già accaduto…

Lo sapeva che giustificarsi non sarebbe servito a nulla…

Oscar indietreggiò ancora…

Alain aveva lasciato Diane.

"Vi prego monsieur prendetevi cura di mia sorella…" – disse a De Rougeror.

Poi si alzò e si avviò verso la porta.

Oscar non aveva tolto lo sguardo da quello di André.

"Devo tornare a Palais Meinsinkov…" – decise alla fine con un filo di voce.

"Veniamo con voi" – rispose Lasalle.

Voltaire e Romanov si sollevarono.

Joaquin Desillian si unì al gruppo.

Anchè André alla fine uscì dalla casa…

Albeggiava…

Un nuovo giorno.

Freddo e lucente.

Oscar camminava veloce per non rischiare di cadere sul manto di ghiaccio sporco ed insidioso che stringeva gli angoli ancora scuri della città.

Dall'alto si poteva osservare una linea di fumo scura, diritta, che si sollevava danzando verso l'alto, eterea, quasi dispersa dal debole vento che spirava dal mare.

Nella testa le ultime parole che aveva scambiato con Mimose…

 _Non ti lascio. Io sono qui e vedrai…usciremo da qui e torneremo a Parigi, insieme._

 _Ti farò vedere la reggia dove abita da regina di Francia…_

Nelle braccia le mani della bambina strette a sé, chiuse sulla stoffa della camicia.

Aveva quasi dovuto aprirle a forza perché lei si decidesse a lasciare quella cella.

"Dovevo restare con te…Dio…".

Il freddo tornò a farsi strada nelle ossa nonostante l'aria asciutta e tiepida che si animava dalla strada che dava sulla piccola piazza antistante il palazzo e nonostante il crescendo di grida e suoni disarticolati e secchi che s'insinuavano nelle vie ampie e spoglie che conducevano a lambire la Neva.

Gli occhi si riempirono di ombre sempre più dense e scure che nascondevano i tetti delle case che poi riapparivano come fantasmi di un mondo perduto, mentre l'anima scivolava davvero all'inferno portandosi dietro i muscoli ed il cuore e le parole morte sulle labbra.

Oscar iniziò a correre intravedendo da lontano la sagoma infernale di Palais Meinsinkov.

L'edificio, almeno dalla facciata, pareva in realtà intatto, ma osservandolo meglio si potevano intravedere le piccole colonne di fumo che salivano avvolgendosi tra loro e danzando verso l'alto, per dissolversi nel cielo azzurro e terso.

Lo sguardo si perse nella confusione assoluta di persone che trasportavano barili d'acqua dal fiume e persone che portavano fuori quadri, argenteria, persino piccoli mobili, dall'interno del palazzo, nel tentativo di salvare qualche residua vestigia della preziosa dinastia dannata dei Tichinov.

Oscar corse dentro come una furia seguita da Alain e da André.

Si fece largo tra le persone che tentavano di uscire mentre il viso venne investito da una vampata di calore misto al fumo ed alla cenere che fluttuava nell'aria lambendo il respiro ed impedendo di vedere oltre.

Iniziò a chiamare, gridando il nome della piccola Mimose, e così fecero anche gli altri, sparpagliandosi fin dove potevano, fin dove lo permetteva il calore che impediva di proseguire e di vincere il timore di ritrovarsi accerchiati dalle fiamme o di vedersi crollare addosso un soffitto o una scala.

Il piano superiore non poteva essere raggiunto mentre le scale erano occupate da una lunga fila di persone, tra cui Oscar riconobbe anche alcuni servitori, che facevano la spola per passarsi i secchi d'acqua e si muovevano quasi come un enorme animale ferito che si dimena e si adatta al dolore e stenta a vincere l'avversario e poi deve ritirarsi e infine deve abbandonare il campo perché consapevole di non poterne avere il sopravvento.

Grida più intense avvertirono che il soffitto stava crollando.

Oscar non indietreggiò ma corse ancora in avanti lambendo le assi che gemevano piegandosi vinte dalle fiamme.

"Comandante!" – Voltaire e Romanov la chiamarono e poi si gettarono anche loro dietro di lei.

André girò attorno alla scala principale. Ormai il palazzo lo conosceva e riuscì ad uscire da una porta sul retro.

Alain lo seguiva e anche Lasalle e Desillian…

"Dove vuole andare?" – gli gridò Alain.

"Oscar sta andando al giardino d'inverno!" – gli rispose André – "Non sembra che le fiamme siano arrivate fin laggiù e comunque ci sono delle pozze d'acqua gelata e anche quella porta da dove siete riusciti ad entrare voi. Se ci troveremo in pericolo potremo uscire da là…".

Il percorso fu breve e l'aria più fredda e le grida ovattate e distanti diedero a tutti la certezza di essere arrivati proprio in prossimità del giardino, chiuso all'interno di un'enorme costruzione in vetri nitidi, seppure appannati dal tiepido vapore emanato delle piante addormentate coltivate dentro.

 _Come ti chiami?_

 _Mòse, monsieur…_

 _E' un nome molto particolare…importante direi…_

 _Monsieur…non fatemi male…_

 _Madame Glacé verrà domani e se tu vorrai essere qui…non ti accadrà nulla…nanny sarà felice di prendersi cura di te…_

 _Umm…quando ha letto il biglietto…dalla faccia non l'avrei detto!_

 _E va bene. Ma voglio fare tutto da solo. Non voglio che nessuno stia con me…_

 _Mademoiselle…non torna? Dov'è andata? Perché non torna?_

 _Credo che stia bene…la tua mademoiselle…_

 _Ma tornerà vero?_

 _Mademoiselle…_

 _Dimmi Mimose?_

 _Voi volete tornare a Parigi vero?_

 _Sì…sì vorrei tornarci_

 _Vorrei tornarci anch'io…_

 _Davvero? Vorresti venire con me?_

 _Sì…questo posto non mi piace più. Io voglio restare con voi. Per sempre…_

 _Va bene. Allora ti porterò con me e verrai a stare nella mia casa…_

 _Ci abita anche Madame Glace?_

 _Sì…_

 _Mi piace madame…anche se mi faceva paura quando voleva lavarmi._

 _Lei lo ha fatto perché glie'avevo chiesto io. Ma non ti avrebbe mai fatto del male._

 _Oh…questo l'ho capito. Ma se avesse saputo che non ero un maschio e l'avesse detto in giro…io…io avevo paura che…_

 _E' tutto a posto Mimose…_

 _E poi laggiù c'è il vostro amico…_

 _Il mio amico? Chi?_

 _André…è vostro amico vero?_

 _Si…è vero…lui è mio amico…_

 _Ohhh…siiii…io dico che vi vuole bene!_

 _Tu dici?_

 _E tanto direi! Ogni volta che gli chiedevo dove eravate lui lo sapeva e mi diceva che sareste tornata presto. Sembrava sapere sempre tutto di voi…non ho mai conosciuto una persona che sapesse tutte queste cose di me…ma lui vi seguiva sempre quando poteva…_

 _Mi…mi seguiva?_

 _Beh…si…certo quando eravate fuori da sola…lui se ne stava sul gradino più alto della scala, quella che portava alla mansarda e poi vi cercava con gli occhi quando tornavate e quando eravate finalmente nella vostra stanza sembrava più sereno…come se potesse respirare di nuovo. Mi piace sapete il vostro amico. E a voi? A voi piace?_

Il suono della voce di Mimose…

Lo sguardo attento ed ansioso di divorare un mondo che non le apparteneva…

L'istinto di voler far parte di quel mondo anche solo a parole, anche solo lucidando stivali infangati o appoggiando una carmagnola fredda accanto al camino perché si scaldasse e con essa anche la pelle potesse godere di un abbraccio mai dato…

I muscoli sottili ed asciutti, scarni ma veloci, e pronti a combattere contro un sopruso, contro la sopraffazione a cui non si potesse cedere, perché almeno l'istinto di non cedere sé stessi a chiunque, quello, almeno quello, dentro alla testa si manteneva saldo…

L'incedere leggero, quasi vitreo e rosato, nella polvere delle strade, nei vestiti sporchi e vissuti, tappezzati di macchie e strattoni da cui sgusciare via, mentre il cuore batte all'impazzata…

Le dita lunghe e magre, le unghie sporche, le labbra rosse e piene e le lentiggini, poche, a tingere leggere il viso bianco, solcato forse da un graffio di fango sudicio e scuro…

L'odore consistente e pieno di un corpo acerbo che non doveva ancora averne e che pure ne soffriva perché non poteva trovare sollievo che nell'acqua fredda delle fontane…

L'abbandono di un corpo che aveva tenacemente chiesto di vivere e di avere un posto, uno qualsiasi, nella caotica città di Parigi, nutrendosi di gesti bestiali e disumani, cedendo alla violenza che l'aveva macchiato per sempre, ma non così l'anima pulita e limpida…

Ora quell'anima non c'era più, sollevata dalla sofferenza, strappata al corpo piccolo e quasi dissolto che ondeggiava scuro, contro il tronco nero di una grossa quercia spoglia, possente antro infernale che aveva accolto tra i suoi rami la vita della piccola Mimose.

Oscar sollevò lo sguardo.

Sulle prime non comprese, o non volle farlo.

Perché aveva visto troppa sofferenza e non pensava che il suo cuore sarebbe stato in grado di accoglierne altra.

La visione della fine portava con sé la luce azzurrata dell'alba che filtrava maligna e beffarda dentro la grande serra ricamando leggere ali giallognole sopra la figura scura e lieve della bambina.

Oscar si ritrasse, il corpo colpito a morte, senza aver ricevuto nessun colpo, se non quello inferto dall'immagine lieve e poco lontana.

Le dita si aprirono e lei sentì il sangue deviare il suo corso, rallentare e fermarsi, mentre non respirava più e gli occhi seguivano quel punto lontano.

"Dio…" – ebbe solo la forza di mormorare Romanov alle sue spalle.

Tutti si fermarono di fronte a quella visione mentre il fumo scuro alitava sulle finestre chiare e malvagie nella loro distorta limpidezza.

Oscar comprese che quello che ondeggiava piano, impercettibilmente, era il il corpo della piccola Mimose, inerme…

Una bambola svuotata dell'anima e dell'incerto alito di vita.

Oscar sentì scorrere la morte nelle vene, nella gola, la vide dentro di sé e la morte le lambì il viso…

Il cuore si perse in un battito disarticolato e distante…

Le gambe cedettero e lei si ritrovò in ginocchio, le dita a graffiare la terra secca e polverosa…

L'aria che faticava ad entrare mentre il cuore batteva, doveva farlo malgrado tutto…

Un grido riuscì ad uscire mentre la testa aveva preso a girare.

André fece alcuni passi verso l'albero.

La sua vista più debole gli riportò l'immagine nitida e terrificante e anche lui sentì che non sarebbe riuscito a farcela.

Oscar gridò forte ancora e poi si rialzò e corse verso l'albero sorpassando di qualche passo André…

"No…" – era l'unico suono, disarticolato, livido, infernale che riusciva a pronunciare…

Pochi istanti e André colse il barlume di una luce chiara, di una lama fredda che scorreva nell'aria e fendeva il destino, quello di Oscar.

Scattò d'istinto e l'afferrò tirandola indietro…

Indietreggiò ancora ed ancora schivando un primo fendente e poi un secondo fino a quando Voltaire sguainò la spada a sua volta e si frappose tra loro e la lama impugnata dal colonnello russo…

Stevenov era lì, esattamente lì…

Le lame si scontrarono ma il fendente dell'ufficiale s'impose e la spada di Voltaire volò via schiantandosi a terra.

Stevenov fu costretto a fermarsi perché anche Alain e Romanov e Lasalle gli si fecero contro, le spade sguainate, parandosi di fronte ad Oscar e André.

Oscar gridò ancora, divincolandosi per sottrarsi alla presa di Andrè.

"Lasciami…".

E nelle grida il pianto e la rabbia e la disperazione…

"Lasciami André…lasciami…dannazione!".

Stevenov era solo di fronte ai tre ma non avanzò mantenendo la guardia alta.

Oscar sgusciò via e riprese ad andare verso l'altro aprendosi un varco tra i tre soldati.

"Perché?" – gridò mentre il pianto serrava la gola e lei faticava a respirare e a mantenersi salda – "Perché?".

Avrebbe voluto avventarsi sull'altro anche a costo di essere trafitta da quella maledetta spada.

Il gelo scese sui muscoli…

Non c'era un perché…

"Benvenuta nella vostra vita…mademoiselle…".

Oscar lo guardò incredula…

"Come vedete…le nostre azioni hanno sempre delle conseguenze…e ad alcune di esse non si può più rimediare. Non si torna più indietro! Ve l'avevo detto che se foste uscita da quella cella non avreste più rivisto quella dannata mocciosa!" – chiosò Stevenov tagliente.

Oscar non riuscì a dire nulla, mentre lo sguardo tornava ad acquistare lucidità…

Il respiro s'acquietò solo qualche istante.

Allargò la mano verso Alain.

"La tua spada…" – disse piano mantenendo gli occhi sul russo.

"Comandante…no…" – mormorò Alain stupito e scosso da quella visione.

"Dammi la tua spada maledizione!" – imprecò lei, mentre il cuore perdeva un battito e quel dolore aumentava ad ogni istante e lei sapeva di non avere scampo e che non ne avrebbe avuto mai più se non seguendo la strada che aveva seguito per tutta la sua vita.

Non aveva scelta, non aveva scampo da sé stessa…

Avrebbe potuto dimenarsi e piangere e gridare e imprecare oppure chiudersi in un gelido silenzio, senza parole, senza respiri, senza lacrime.

Davanti a sé ci sarebbe stata per sempre la visione di Stevenov imponente e demoniaca e dietro a lui, poco lontano l'esistenza spezzata di Mimose.

Alain allungò la spada al suo comandante e indietreggiò di alcuni passi come fecero gli altri.

"André…quella si farà ammazzare!" – commentò bisbigliando Voltaire rivolto al giovane.

"Io non posso fare più niente ormai" – replicò scuro in volto – "Oscar…lei è libera…lo sarà sempre…anche da me…".

André faticava a respirare e persino a vedere bene, perché la rabbia saliva e la disperazione chiudeva il respiro e le lacrime velavano gli occhi e perché qualsiasi cosa fosse accaduta nulla sarebbe stato più come prima.

Mai più…

Il respiro si acquietò, d'incanto, mentre le dita strinsero l'elsa fredda e lo sguardo si posò sull'altro.

Oscar non ricordava di essersi mai trovata in una simile situazione, seppure anche in passato avesse assistito a gesti ignobili da parte di qualche aristocratico francese…

E la rabbia era rimasta lì a ribollire nelle vene, ad annidarsi come una bestia feroce che aveva divorato ogni rispetto di sé, ogni istinto di repulsione ricacciato dentro perché lei era nobile e suo padre non le avrebbe mai perdonato di ribellarsi ai nobili.

Non l'aveva mai fatto…

Non l'aveva mai fatto.

Nel profondo quella rabbia saliva e pareva quasi contorcersi per uscire e riversarsi come un fiume in piena sull'altro…

Nulla ora pareva paragonabile alla voragine vuota che si apriva sotto i suoi piedi.

Un'ultima beffarda provocazione…

"Siete un'eccellente aristocratica mademoiselle!" – ghignò Stevenov cinico.

"Che diavolo vuol dire quel dannato?" – biasciò Romanov a Voltaire fissando il russo.

"Non avete esitato a sacrificare a vita di quella mocciosa pur di non creare problemi al vostro sovrano…quell'uomo senza spina dorsale indegno di stare sul trono di Francia…".

"Maledetto demonio!" – sputò a terra Romanov.

"Che diavolo c'entra adesso il re?" – balbettò Lasalle.

"Quella donna non ha accettato di fare quello che gli chiedevano questi diavoli!" – Voltaire fece un passo indietro intuendo il disegno diabolico del russo – "E quelli…".

Le parole si persero di fronte all'evidenza dei fatti.

"E quelli hanno ammazzato la bambina…".

"Ma…ma è assurdo!" – balbettò Lasalle.

I passi strisciarono piano e lenti verso l'altro…

Il primo affondo portato con la disperazione di una morte inutile, ingiusta, impossibile da accettare…

Nell'incontro delle lame che scivolarono dopo essersi contrapposte per alcuni istanti, la voce leggera di Mimose, il suo sorriso, il suo desiderio di vivere e di esistere…

L'energia del colpo s'infranse contro i corpi che vibrarono e tornarono a staccarsi e allontanarsi.

Nessun respiro…

Oscar tornò sull'altro affondando di nuovo la lama e ritraendola non appena essa veniva colpita e sospinta via dalla difesa di Stevenov.

Le lame stridevano, si assalivano e si sfioravano, torcendosi in impercettibili flessioni ed accompagnando i corpi in quella specie di danza infernale e senza scampo.

I colpi rimbombavano nelle ossa, gemendo di scatti e d'imprecazioni sospinte da respiri più fondi e quasi inumani.

"André…".

Alain si accostò all'altro.

"Il comandante non può farcela…".

"Lo so…è stata rinchiusa in quella cella per chissà quanto tempo…ma se intervenissi lei non me lo perdonerebbe mai…".

Alain strinse i pugni.

"Ma c'è una cosa che posso fare…" – bisbigliò André.

S'avvicinò a Romanov…

L'altro lo squadrò e poi gli allungò la spada.

L'intesa era altra adesso e…

André si permise di fare solo pochi passi.

Lo sguardo fisso su di lei, su Oscar…

La seguì nei gesti, scivolando nel respiro e quasi immaginandosi i colpi come se ci fosse lui al suo posto…

Sapeva tutto ciò che lei avrebbe fatto.

La vide rialzarsi dopo essere finita contro la parete della serra.

La vetrata aveva tremato scossa dal colpo insolito ed imprevisto.

Il fumo avvolgeva il cristallo da fuori, oscurando la luce che a tratti calava e spariva, lasciando i corpi avvolti soltanto dall'onda di calore furioso.

Stevenov avanzò, lo sguardo impassibile, ebbro dello scontro che neppure lui sapeva se avrebbe vinto. Un'ombra scorse negli occhi, insolitamente sgranati, incapaci di comprendere come la sua avversaria potesse avere ancora così tanta forza e fosse ancora lì, in piedi, la mano stretta all'elsa ed il corpo che pareva sarebbe finito in mille pezzi non appena sfiorato.

Voltaire e Romanov erano ammutoliti e seguivano lo scontro e avrebbero voluto intervenire e mettere le mani su quell'essere demoniaco che era stato capace di prendersi la vita di una bambina…

Le mani tremavano quasi.

Anche Lasalle era fisso sui due combattenti e tremava e balbettava parole di rabbia e di paura…

"Non ce la farà mai!" – esclamò Joaquin quasi gridando e correndo verso il punto del duello.

"Fermati!" – gli gridò André.

L'altro si buttò nel mezzo, incurante del pericolo.

Oscar parò l'ennesimo affondo del russo e si ritrovò a terra, quasi senza forze e la spada correva alta contro quella di Stevenov.

Strisciò all'indietro per rialzarsi.

Stevenov affondò una volta, due volte…

Alla terza l'uomo non riuscì più a proseguire ritrovandosi una lama a contrapporsi alla sua.

Esitò un istante e poi sollevò lo sguardo e vide quello del giovane spagnolo che sorrideva soddisfatto per essere riuscito a fermare quell'assalto mortale.

Stevenov sorrise a sua volta, gelando il volto di Desillian, e poi quasi beffardo ritrasse la spada affondando immediatamente il colpo che lacerò i vestiti e la carne scivolando sul braccio dello spagnolo che ricadde a terra colpito, lasciando la spada e contorcendosi dal dolore.

Istanti preziosi per riprendersi…

Oscar ne approfittò cogliendo la distrazione per rifarsi di nuovo su Stevenov.

Affondò la lama ma l'uomo indietreggiò veloce e con un colpo terribile portato con forza quasi disumana dal basso sferrò un montante che incrociò la lama di lei e se la trascinò via.

Per non finire a terra fu costretta a lasciare la spada che volò via.

Lo schianto della lama contro la vetrata…

Oscar non seguì l'arma ma rimase con gli occhi su Stevenov mentre le gambe cedevano e lei si ritrovò disarmata, un ginocchio a terra e l'altro appena sollevato.

Il russo si voltò all'istante e sollevò la spada…

Lasalle chiuse gli occhi…

Alain gridò e Voltaire e Romanov schizzarono verso il loro comandante sguainando la spada.

Stevenov affondò la lama…

Oscar si ritrasse all'indietro, strisciando all'indietro.

Un affondo…

Un altro…

Fu costretta a voltarsi per sguasciare via velocemente.

La lama sibilò veloce accanto al viso.

Affondò accanto alla spalla.

Oscar si abbassò di più…

Un altro affondo…

Si accasciò a terra di spalle…

Le mani a terra, la terra scura di un giardino infernale.

Sentì il proprio nome forte.

Non ebbe bisogno di voltare il viso.

La sua voce e lei chiuse gli occhi.

Lui era lì, a poca distanza…

Dannati giochi che li vedevano avversari da piccoli e dannato il Generale Jarjayes che li aveva addestrati a recuperare un'arma in qualunque posizione si trovassero.

Stevenov affondò la spada e così fece lei, nell'istante in cui le dita afferrarono strette quella che Andrè aveva fatto scivolare da terra verso di lei.

Impugnata con tutte e due le mani e l'elsa stretta più che poteva.

Si voltò girando attorno al russo…

La lama rivolta verso l'alto incontrò solo la debole resistenza della carne tesa, del torace fasciato nell'uniforme cremisi lustra e dorata…

L'affondo urlato contro l'insensato desiderio di prendersi una vita.

Anche lei voleva quella dell'altro adesso.

Non c'era scampo…

L'ombra cremisi di Stevenov barcollò…

Il corpo si contrasse ondeggiando e poi crollando sopra di lei.

Oscar sentì il respiro venire meno non sapendo se l'altro l'avesse davvero colpita oppure se la lama fosse sfilata radendo il corpo e i muscoli.

Il respiro si ritrasse mentre il calore del sangue si espanse prima sul ventre, poi sul torace e Oscar rimase lì ad ascoltare il respiro dell'altro emettere suoni disarticolati, quasi animali, e poi acquietarsi come l'aria che penetra dentro cavità terrestri mai esplorate e si espande e si tinge del manto dell'inferno e scompare.

Si sentì trascinata via ad un certo punto, mentre Voltaire e Romanov sollevavano il corpo dell'ufficiale da lei e quel movimento lei non potè fare a meno di seguirlo perché le dita erano ancora strette all'elsa della spada e la spada era ancora lì, affondata nel torace del russo e se lei l'avesse estratta…

André le prese il viso e la fissò stravolto: "Sei ferita?".

Oscar non rispondeva…

Cercava…cercava dentro sé di comprendere se lo fosse davvero e se quella ferita, ovunque fosse, avrebbe avuto il pregio di acquietare l'altra, quella che stava lì sul cuore, talmente pesante da annientarlo il cuore e fermarlo.

"Oscar sei ferita?" – gli gridò di nuovo lui stringendole il viso tra le mani e scuotendola e…

"No…" – rispose lei flebile – "Non…non credo…".

Sollevò gli occhi verso di lui e lo vide e pensò che era l'unica persona che avrebbe mai desiderato avere accanto in quel momento, nonostante tutto, nonostante a pochi passi da lei gli occhi tornarono sul corpo della bambina…

André era lì accanto e lei si maledisse per quel pensiero atroce…

Come poteva pensare a lui…

In quel momento e…per sempre…

Pochi istanti…

André non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di aiutarla a rialzarsi che un'ombra dannata si espanse dietro loro e di nuovo Oscar intuì dalle grida dei suoi soldati che Stevenov era ancora vivo e si era mosso, di nuovo, contro di lei…

Lei lo guardò solo l'istante necessario per afferrare di nuovo la spada che era finita a terra, poco distante…

La sollevò e corse al corpo di Stevenov, mentre la lama, orizzontale, scivolò trattenuta solo dalle dita strette e scure e la punta sfiorò la gola dell'uomo, incidendola leggera e sicura, e mentre lei avanzava di pochi passi verso destra, il corpo dell'altro si arrestava per poi piegarsi a sinistra e restare qualche altro istante in piedi.

Oscar si voltò e tornò indietro.

Volle vedere il viso di Stevenov per rendersi conto se lui fosse consapevole di essere rimasto lì, immobile, mentre il respiro non avrebbe più potuto arrivargli dentro e colmare lo spasmodico intento di continuare a vivere.

Questa volta la lama tornò diritta, perpendicolare al corpo di Stevenov che, sì, pareva davvero aver compreso che quello era l'ultimo istante della sua vita.

Oscar fece solo due passi affondando la lama nell'altro…

Si ritrovò vicino all'altro…

"Adesso…" – mormorò piano all'orecchio del russo, nemmeno consapevole se l'altro la comprendesse – "Adesso lo sapete chi è il mio padrone…io non ho padroni…né voi né nessun altro. Questo è per Mimose…glielo dovevo…".

 _Liberté…_

Il respiro si spense mentre Romanov saltava all'indietro per non essere investito dal corpo di Stevenov che si schiantava a terra e Voltaire invece scattava in avanti per aiutare André che aveva solo il tempo di allungare le braccia e sollevare Oscar, mentre anche lei sentiva la vista annebbiarsi e le gambe cedere e la gola riempirsi di pianto e lacrime che non sarebbero mai state in grado di guarire le sue ferite…

"Dobbiamo andarcene di qui!" – intervenne Alain.

"André…".

Oscar gli afferrò il braccio e lo strinse e lo guardò…

"Non lasciarla qui…ti prego…".

"Non preoccuparti. Ho capito…".

Dovette respirare a fondo André perché persino lui faticò a sostenere la coscienza e i muscoli saldi ma sapeva ciò che gli stava chiedendo Oscar e nemmeno lui se ne sarebbe andato lasciando lì Mimose.

"Pensateci voi!" – sibilò Romanov lanciando un'occhiata severa agli altri – "Io porterò fuori il comandante…".

Alain prese a scrutare la faccia dell'altro che s'era passato una mano sotto il naso e aveva preso a tossire e lo sguardo ruvido e infingardo s'era inumidito silenzioso e disperso, come per ricacciare in gola lacrime beffarde e per darsi un contegno e non doversi così avvicinare troppo all'incombenza terribile e straziante di tirare giù il corpo della bambina dal cappio a cui era appeso.

"Sei sicuro di farcela?" – chiese Lasalle.

Romanov si rialzò.

Pestò i piedi due tre volte a terra per saggiare le forze…

"Permettete?" – chiese con tono insolitamente cortese rivolto ad Oscar.

Lei lo guardò senza comprendere subito che volesse dire o fare l'altro.

Non rispose, aggrottando le sopracciglia in un'espressione di stanchezza e di sincera incapacità di volersi addentrare oltre in quel discorso.

"Lo prendo come un si!" – continuò Romanov che allungò le braccia dietro la schiena di Oscar e poi sotto le gambe e la sollevò come fosse un ramoscello e lei sentì la terra venir meno sotto i piedi e tentò di aggrapparsi al corpo del soldato. Strinse la stoffa della giacca, si accorse che aveva le mani scure, macchiate di sangue ma per tenersi salda non potè fare a meno che mantenerle strette all'uomo che adesso la stava trasportando fuori…

Quasi fosse un naufrago aggrappato ad un ramo che se ne andava alla deriva e non c'era altro modo di salvarsi che restare attaccato ad esso.

"Soldato Camille Bertinou…" – mormorò piano Oscar.

"Agli ordini comandante!".

"Grazie…".

"Dovere comandante!".

Il percorso per uscire non fu difficile come quello che i soldati avevano affrontato per entrare.

Un calcio ben assestato alla piccola porta chiusa, in fondo alla serra, e Romanov si ritrovò fuori.

"Ti prego…aspetta…" – balbettò Oscar – "Lasciami…qui…".

"Non pesate mica sapete!" – continuò Romanov schernendosi – "Ne ho sollevate di più pesanti di voi di donne…accipicchia! Siete leggera…".

"No…non hai capito…".

Oscar faticava a respirare…

Si divincolò e Romanov la fece scivolare a terra e lei seppure barcollando si diresse verso un vicolo poco lontano.

"State bene?".

"No…".

"Beh…vi capisco…" – mormorò l'altro insolitamente solerte e complice.

"Lasciami sola…".

Romanov non parlò più e si allontanò di qualche passo.

Il silenzio scese sul vicolo e lui rimase in disparte come a vegliare quel luogo più che sorvegliarlo. Due passanti tentarono di entrare nello stradello e lui si mise in mezzo, gambe aperte e braccia conserte e sguardo impassibile.

"Da qui non si passa! Cambiate strada…".

Gli altri due non ci pensarono due volte a replicare e se ne andarono con la coda fra le gambe.

L'uomo attese, paziente.

Intuì il pianto disperato e soffocato che si sciolse lieve da quel viottolo scuro e freddo e quel pianto si posò sulla sua corazza plebea e fiera.

Quando vide tornare il suo comandante si affrettò ad andarle incontro, sollecito, ma senza chiedere altro…

E decise di restarle accanto senza parlare.

Non c'era bisogno di nessuna parola o di commenti o considerazioni…

Solo il silenzio bastava a colmare lo strazio di quella giornata che iniziava uguale a tutte le altre eppure così diversa…

I tre soldati erano ridiscesi in coperta, intirizziti e tremati.

"Non ce la faremo mai!" – sibilò Lasalle – "Fa troppo freddo là fuori!".

"Una soluzione la dobbiamo trovare. Non possiamo dormire assieme. Tutti assieme!".

Romanov prese a grattarsi la testa e a ripulirsi dal nevischio che gli aveva inumidito il giaccone.

"Potremmo fare de…dei…turni…" – rispose il soldato più giovane scrutando il fondo dello stanzone e scansando con lo sguardo sacchi di granaglie e mucchi di corde…

"Sta che il nostro comandante deve avere il suo spazio! Dannazione non possiamo mica…." - Romanov calciò nel vuoto - "Con tutto quello che ha passato!".

"E non dimentichiamoci che Diane…".

"Diane non può restare accanto a lei…" – intervenne Alain che si era unito al gruppetto.

"Sta ancora male?".

"Non sta male! Ma se le lasciamo assieme temo che mia sorella potrebbe fare qualcosa d'insensato…non la capisco più…che diavolo le è accaduto!".

"L'hai lasciata sola?".

"No, c'è André con lei, sembra sia l'unico capace di tenerla tranquilla…".

Da quando era uscita da Palais Meinsinkov Diane non aveva più profferito una parola che avesse senso compiuto.

Lo sguardo allucinato della giovane e le frasi assurde, sussurrate come una nenia, avevano convinto tutti che fosse meglio che la giovane restasse lontano dal comandante. sotto la vigile custodia del fratello.

Le forze l'avevano abbandonata e adesso Diane era seduta a terra, nella cabina - più che altro una specie di ripostiglio adattato alla meglio ad accogliere un giaciglio ed un piccolo bracere caldo - che le era stata assegnata

La cabina era piccolissima…

Inizialmente avrebbe dovuto dividerne una più ampia con l'altra donna a cui era stato consentito salire a bordo, ma quell'intenso e folle disegno che si era manifestato quando s'era presentata alla asa dell'ambasciatore, aveva deposto per una soluzione diversa.

Voltaire, assieme a Romanov e a Lasalle e ad Andrè avrebbero dormito insieme all'equipaggio, in un enorme stanzone accanto alla stiva.

Joaquin Desillian era stato medicato e se la sarebbe cavata con qualche giorno di riposo.

E lo spagnolo non aveva fatto altro che ripetere che lui ne aveva abbastanza del ghiaccio e del freddo e non appena avesse rimesso piede in Francia avrebbe cercato un'imbarcazione per la Spagna e se ne sarebbe tornato al caldo.

 _Pensi che quel giovane…pensi che lui sarebbe disposto ad aiutarti?_

 _Come?_

 _Basterebbe che tu continuassi a vederlo…tuo fratello si fida di lui…e il nostro segreto sarà al sicuro…_

 _André…dovrei continuare a vedere André?_

 _Ma certo…quel giovane sarà il nostro…ecco…un angelo che…proteggerà il nostro amore!_

Diane osservava di fronte a sé, fissando il vuoto mentre la mente scivolava nel ricordo di parole lontane, collegate al presente solo dalla mano stretta in quella di André.

Il sublime messaggio di Dorian Vssiliev adesso trovava in lui l'unico appiglio, una sorta di tramite tra ciò che era stato il giovane e ciò che avrebbe potuto essere…

Il legame tra sé e Dorian Vassiliev passava attraverso André come se adesso solo lui sarebbe potuto diventare ciò che il primo non era più.

Alain sarebbe stato il solo a poterle restare accanto…

Ma Diane non lo voleva accanto a sé Alain.

"Ho trovato queste coperte…".

Voltaire arrivò trafelato gettando a terra diversi manti di lana. L'odore non era dei migliori, ma per proteggersi dal freddo della traversata non c'era altro.

"E voi? Avete trovato quello che ho detto?" – si rivolse agli altri in tono militaresco.

Quelli si guardarono perplessi come a dire che no, ancora non c'erano riusciti.

"Ah! Al diavolo! Rammolliti che non siete altro. Vado io. Vedrò di trovare della carne salata e del vino e poi…".

Il soldato si guardò attorno: "Dov'è André?".

"E' con Diane…" – chiosò Alain nervosamente, perché la cosa non gli piaceva ma non c'era stato verso di calmare la sorella…

"Beh vedi di farlo tornare qua subito!" – sibilò Voltaire.

"Ma che ti prende?" – gli chiesero gli altri perplessi.

Il soldato non si espose finendo con gli occhi sul loro comandante.

Il significato era chiaro.

Solo André aveva tatto e diritto di restarle accanto.

"Ecco ho finito!".

Lo spagnolo Joaquin Desillian se ne uscì mezzo impolverato e trionfante da una specie di angolo buio ed ammuffito ricavato dal posizionamento di svariate casse, una sull'altra. L'idea era quella di creare una sorta di antro riservato e…

"Che hai combinato spagnolo?" – l'apostrofò Romanov – "Se incontriamo una tempesta e quelle casse cadono noi non la riportiamo più a casa il nostro comandante!".

"Monsieur prego…abbiate la decenza di osservare…" – sussurrò Desillian protraendosi in una specie d'inchino beffardo allargando le braccia.

I soldati si sporsero ritrovando con gli occhi una sorta di giaciglio improvvisato…

"Lei non può stare qua" – contestò Romanov – "E' troppo umido!".

"Andrà benissimo per me…".

"Comandante…".

Romanov s'irrigidì mentre lei osservò i suoi soldati, rossi in viso per il freddo…

"Se avete un poco di pazienza…" – balbettò l'altro quasi a scusarsi del pessimo risultato.

Lei rimase in silenzio fissando il pertugio buio e umido.

"Voi piuttosto…non potete fare il viaggio senza avere un posto dove riposare…".

Lo sguardo si sollevò sui quattro uomini e le parve davvero di scorgere una sorta di malcelato imbarazzo…

La nave, un'imbarcazione per metà mercantile che alla bisogna accoglieva anche passeggeri in fuga dall'ira della zarina o da quella di qualche nobile russo ferito nell'orgoglio e nella sete di potere, era decisamente incapace di consentire una ragionevole divisione degli spazi…

Men che meno per accogliere due donne a bordo e riservare loro un luogo separato.

"Noi dobbiamo fare i turni di guardia!" – saltò su Romanov – "S'è già sparsa la voce che ci sono due…ehm…due…ecco…".

"Donne?" – proseguì lei – "Due donne a bordo?".

"Ecco appunto! E non vorremmo che né voi, né mademoiselle Diane aveste dei problemi…".

Il soldato si diresse verso di lei e lei fu costretta ad alzare gli occhi.

L'altro la squadrò severo.

"Andate a riposare, vi prego…non dovrete preoccuparvi di niente…ora vado a cercare André…così non resterete sola…".

Le tempie battevano furiosamente di rabbia e di stanchezza…

Oscar s'irrigidì.

Alla fine in silenzio si risolse ad eseguire quelli che avevano tutta l'aria di essere degli ordini.

Il rollio della nave prese a cullare i pensieri.

Nella testa le parole di De Rougeror…

"Sua Maestà l'Imperatrice ha espresso il desiderio che nessun inconveniente diplomatico metta in pericolo le relazioni diplomatiche tra la Russia e la Francia e quindi ha ritenuto di non prendere provvedimenti per la morte del prelato Tichinov e di suo figlio".

Nessuno dei francesi c'era rimasto poi così stupito d'una simile decisione…

Così s'orchestravano i disegni di potere e i comuni mortali dovevano sommessamente adeguarsi.

Ma in quel caso era stato un bene che la sovrana di Russia si fosse limitata ad espellere i francesi dalla patria, invitando il re francese ad avere maggior controllo dei propri soldati.

Non era questo che aveva colpito i sensi…

"Mi dispiace ma non posso procurarvi in poco tempo il visto per consentire il trasporto del corpo…".

Alla fine Mimose era rimasta in Russia, a Saint Petersburg.

Oscar non era riuscita a riportare con sé la bambina a Parigi come le aveva promesso nelle ultime parole che si erano scambiate.

Era questo che mordeva la coscienza…

"Mademoiselle…" – aveva proseguito l'ambasciatore – "Curerò la sepoltura della bambina come fosse figlia mia. Non le farò mai mancare fiori freschi e troverò il modo di far arrivare una piccola pianta di mimosa, la farò sistemare proprio accanto alla sua tomba…così ogni primavera quei fiori gialli ricorderanno chi era Mimose…".

Il cuore quasi si contrasse a quel pensiero.

Tra breve sarebbe stata primavera…

Nello spazio ritagliato dentro la pancia della nave non c'era nemmeno lo spazio per allungare le gambe ma tutto sommato era meglio così.

Pensieri dissonanti ed assurdi.

Davvero la vita aveva cambiato idea…

Senza un perché.

Era accaduto e lei ora osservava davanti a sé i ricordi che scorrevano ed in essi il viso della piccola Mimose…

Le voci, da dietro quella sorta di antro tiepido la raggiunsero.

"E' là dietro…".

La tenda impolverata si scostò.

Lo sguardo si sollevò e lei riconobbe André…

Bruciava il consenso dei corpi che s'erano ammantati l'uno del profumo dell'altro in quel contatto fugace…

Bruciava adesso al punto da sembrare follia infernale…

Perché anche da lì non si poteva più tornare indietro.

André si abbassò su di lei.

Non disse nulla neppure lui, limitandosi poi a sedersi accanto…

Non aveva parole…

La rabbia scorreva sileziosa, anche se adesso pareva essersi acquietata, sopraffatta dalla sconfitta e dal dolore che quell'epilogo forse si sarebbe potuto evitare se…

"Stai bene?".

Istintivamente le pose a mano sulla fronte…

"Hai un po' di febbre…ti farò portare altre coperte…".

"Non è necessario…" - Oscar tentò di respirare più a fondo. L'aria s'infranse nella gola chiusa e lei prese a tossire, piano – "Non è nulla…".

Scostò la mano di lui, le dita sostarono l'una sull'altra, solo un istante, solo il tempo necessario ad ascoltarsi perché la dannazione stava tutta lì…

"Oscar…mi dispiace per Mimose, davvero. Nemmeno io avrei mai pensato che sarebbe finita così ma…".

"Ti prego…non dire niente…" – l'interruppe lei.

Non le voleva le sue spiegazioni…

Nel profondo sapeva che non ce n'erano.

"Nessuno poteva prevederlo. Io lo temevo ma speravo di riuscire a salvarla. Sai…quando ho capito chi era quella bambina…quando ho capito che nessuno a Parigi l'avrebbe mai cercata…perché nessuno l'aspettava…nessuno si era mai preso cura di lei…Mimose non aveva nessuno che tenesse a lei…un essere disperso…io…io ho pensato che dovevo restarle accanto. Io potevo farlo…ma…".

André tirò un respiro più fondo.

Si passò una mano sul viso: "Parigi può essere spietata…eppure lei aveva trovato te. Tu le hai concesso qualcosa che nessun altro le aveva mai dato…il senso di sé…la certezza di esistere per una ragione…".

"Non mi sono neppure accorta che era una bambina! Dio…se l'avessi capito chi era davvero Mimose…lei…lei…era…".

Le parole morirono sulle labbra.

Un istinto irriverente, una provocazione assurda, in quel momento…

Eppure fin lì si spinse André.

"Era come te…lo so. L'ho capito che tu…tu vedevi te stessa in lei…" – preseguì lui cercando lo sguardo di lei.

La voce s'incrinò torcendosi in un affondo sprezzante.

"Solo che io…io non dovevo temere di essere scoperta. Sono stata fortunata in fondo. Il mio è solo un travestimento. Non ho mai dovuto nascondere di essere una donna…non ho mai dovuto nascondermi al mondo…" – concluse Oscar sorprendendosi della sua stessa affermazione.

"Ne sei davvero sicura?" – obiettò André correndo al suo sguardo.

La domanda s'insinuò feroce nella ferita ancora aperta.

Adesso lui poteva anche permettersi di essere così spietato e sollevare quel velo di omertà e di silenzio in cui si era dibattuta la vita di lei, per tutti quegli anni, e, di rimando, l'amore di lui, vissuto nel silenzio, soffocato e contratto…

Oscar gli piantò addosso uno sguardo severo.

"Vorresti dire che io mi sarei nascosta?" – gli chiese con rabbia ed incredulità.

Non l'accettava quel giudizio…lei aveva scelto di fare quella vita…

"Oscar, sai bene qual è il senso della mia domanda. Sai bene che io non potrei mai paragonare la vita di stenti che ha vissuto Mimose con la tua. Ma in fondo anche tu ti sei nascosta dietro la tua uniforme, dietro la tua educazione, dietro certezze che t'imponevano di non pensare ad altro che al destino che tuo padre aveva scelto per te. E ti assicuro che io non provo certo pietà per te, non provo compassione per questo. E' vero…tu hai scelto come vivere ma ti sei sempre nascosta dietro quella vita per non viverne altre…non eri tu che dicevi di voler tornare ad essere un uomo? E perché l'avresti detto?" – rispose lui severo.

"Io…io non l'ho fatto per nascondermi!" – replicò lei con rabbia.

"Non mentire dannazione! Non farlo! Nel nome della povera Mimose non farlo!" – proseguì André piantandole addosso uno sguardo furioso – "Se davvero hai pietà di quella bambina rispetta la sua morte…rispetta ciò che era e la sua vita che non poteva essere altrimenti! Tu puoi scegliere accidenti! Hai sempre potuto farlo…e allora fallo!".

André le afferrò i polsi, piano, fissandola in viso.

"Dimmi perché sei venuta da me l'altra sera? Se hai un po' di coraggio nelle tue azioni…voglio sapere perché!".

Oscar non rispose subito.

Se l'era ripetuto mille volte in quelle settimane che l'amava eppure…

Adesso anche lei si chiedeva perché ci fosse finita accanto ad André e perché l'avesse desiderato e chiesto per sé…

Un desiderio, un atto d'egoismo per soddisfare un amore oscuro che lei non poteva accettare.

Ogni respiro ch'era scivolato addosso a lui, ogni lembo di pelle che lei aveva sfiorato, erano divenuti, in quello stesso istante, il respiro di Mimose che si chiudeva, i muscoli irrigiditi e distrutti della bambina…

Avanzare verso di lui era corrisposto a perdere lei…

Allora adesso davvero non se lo ricordava più perché c'era finita nella stanza di André.

Per averlo per sé, ecco tutto…

E quello di certo non bastava…

"Non _hai avuto scelta_ …" – disse lei. Le parole uscirono quasi soffocate…

"Cosa? Io… _io non ho avuto scelta_ …che intendi dire?".

André non comprese subito.

E Oscar replicò la sua affermazione.

"Non hai avuto scelta…".

In esse il peso enorme di una scelta imposta.

Dall'amore forse, ma pur sempre imposta.

Una _non scelta_ alla fine…

Un dato di fatto impossibile da spiegare se non con la _ragione_ , divenuta la più assordante e tetra e difficile da accettare.

Oscar si voltò…

Impossibile da sopportare lo sguardo di André ch'era così vicino adesso.

Non quello di quell'istante, ma quello che si era ritrovata addosso a sé, solo poche ore prima, come una sorta di vestito caldo e leggero ed avvolgente, che lei aveva avuto l'ardire d'indossare.

Quel tessuto l'aveva rivelata per ciò che era…

Si voltò per non guardarlo, perché non era facile per lei accettare il fatto che la scelta di André, il suo silenzio sulla sorte di Mimose fossero venuti da lì, proprio da lei, e da ciò che lei rappresentava per lui.

Era così inevitabile essergliene grata…

Le aveva salvato la vita.

A lei, solo a lei.

Oscar lo sapeva, lo comprendeva che, in fondo, André non avrebbe mai potuto fare altrimenti.

Ma per lei quell'amore faceva troppo male, perché era impossibile che esso si manifestasse così, anche così, e si nascondesse dietro all'impossibilità di scegliere…

André proseguì, mentre il suo sguardo s'illuminava sorprendendosi della conclusione _sorprendente_ a cui stava giungendo, a poco a poco, mentre davvero sperava che fosse così e che davvero anche lei, anche Oscar, si fosse ritrovata a _non avere scelta…_

Allora forse era accaduto che lei avesse scelto di andare da lui, quella sera, perché non avrebbe potuto fare altrimenti.

Conoscendola non poteva che essere così, ma voleva le sue parole, la sua voce…

"Oscar…vorresti dire che tu…".

Parole sussurrate s'infransero contro il richiamo che giunse alle spalle.

"André…".

La voce di Alain li raggiunse.

Oscar s'irrigidì ed abbassò lo sguardo.

Battevano le tempie furiose, mentre le dita stringevano l'assenza di Mimose…

L'aria fredda le giunse in faccia…

La stessa di quella terribile mattina…

Quella specie d'interruzione ebbe il pregio di risparmiarle la paura crescente che si animava dentro di sé e che pungeva sulle dita e nello stomaco al pensiero che sì, davvero, lei non aveva avuto scelta, anche se adesso la sua testa tornava a ripeterle che lei non poteva cedere a quella follia e che doveva rassegnarsi a restare in disparte…

"Comandante…perdonatemi…".

Il viso di Alain era stravolto.

Oscar non aveva mai visto il soldato così pallido ed angosciato.

"Che cosa è successo? Diane sta bene?".

"No…mi spiace disturbarvi…ma io…io non so davvero più cosa fare. Diane non vuole sentire ragioni…dice che deve tornare da quel demonio. Volevo chiedere ad André…di…di parlarle. Gli ha sempre dato ascolto…forse si acquieterà e accetterà di proseguire il viaggio di ritorno…temo che possa commettere qualche pazzia…".

André non rispose. Non voleva lasciare Oscar, non adesso, non in quel momento, non senza prima aver sentito da lei, solo da lei, cosa stesse accadendo a lei…

"Alain…adesso…" – sibilò severo.

Di nuovo l'ombra oscura di quell'amore riemergeva…

Nessuno doveva nulla a Diane e ciascuno avrebbe potuto continuare per la propria esistenza senza curarsi di lei, che sarebbe tornata ad essere sconosciuta ed invisibile ed inutile…

Proprio come lo era stata Mimose.

La considerazione si piantò lì…

Nessuno doveva nulla a Diane…

Eppure…

"Vai da lei…" – sussurrò Oscar senza tornare ad alzare lo sguardo.

"No!" – André rimase su di lei ribellandosi forse per la prima volta – "Non adesso…".

"Vai!".

Si voltò a quel punto Oscar squadrandolo, livida e furiosa come a dirgli che lei non voleva avere altri morti sulla coscienza.

Le bastava Mimose…

La voce giunse come freccia che colpisce il bersaglio, carne viva e pulsante, e lo trafigge e lo solleva dalla vita e lo lacera per portarlo via con sé.

"Oscar…".

Il suo nome accorato e in esso la richiesta disperata di non poter attendere ancora, nemmeno per andare ad aiutare Diane.

"Va da lei…ti ha sempre ascoltato…".

La voce s'addolcì mescolata alle lacrime che avrebbero avuto la meglio.

André uscì mentre i muscoli s'irrigidivano e la mente tornava cupa e si rassegnava ad eseguire quello che per lui era un ordine…

"Che ne sarà di mia sorella?" – chiese Alain a voce bassa stravolto per quel cambiamento di cui lui faticava ad accettare i contorni e le conseguenze - "Forse una volta tornata a Parigi le sarà più facile dimenticare…".

Oscar non rispose. Non voleva farlo.

Avrebbe voluto credere in ciò che sperava Alain, ma in cuor suo rammentava come il cambiamento di Diane fosse stato profondo ed assoluto.

Se lo ricordava bene di cosa era stata capace Diane.

Vide Alain allontanarsi ed un senso di vuoto e di nausea e di speranza perduta si allargò dal ventre e la raggiunse alla gola.

Tornò a chiudersi nella polverosa oscurità dei pensieri perduti.

C'era un solo posto dove giovani nelle condizioni di Diane sarebbero potute finire nella elegante ed affamata e spietata Parigi.

170


	37. Bicêtre

_**Bic**_ _ **ê**_ _ **tre**_

L'inverno scuro e rigido era amante sapiente di Paris, avvolta ed incapace di liberarsi dall' abbraccio silenzioso e gelido e tetro.

Eppure, inevitabilmente, l'aria, soprattutto verso il tramonto, tingeva d'un alone limpido gli ultimi fiocchi di neve mescolati ai raggi lontani e rosati, e odorava intensamente e nitidamente del calore tiepido e buono del sole che scaccia le tenebre, inebriandosi di profumi rinnovati e lievi e pungenti e freschi.

Qualche stradello era ancora immerso nei cumuli di neve lurida…

Gliel'aveva promesso e così era stato.

André stava tornando alla Bicêtre per vedere Diane.

Partendo di buon mattino dalla caserma di Rue de la Chausée d'Antin, la strada avrebbe occupato tutta la giornata.

La Parigi diurna si stava risvegliando, ancora insonnolita e languida sotto la luce di marzo, ricacciando quella che aveva animato le ore fredde e morbose della notte dietro porte e finestre, mentre stoffe spiegazzate e lustrini di poco valore sgusciavano nell'ombra e risate stanche accompagnavano gli ultimi aneliti di cui si erano riempite le alcove dell'amore e del sesso…

I passi spediti conducevano a Palais Royal, fungido esempio dei più disparati e beceri costumi che si potessero incontrare.

Il Duca D'Orleans aveva trasformato la residenza in una sorta di corte dei miracoli e a tutte le ore del giorno e della notte si potevano incontrare giornalisti in cerca di notizie da mandare in stampa, foss'anche il ritrovamento di qualche cadavere sgozzato nelle lunghe ore della notte.

Oppure prostitute intente ad adocchiare il cliente più ricco e magari sedurlo per ottenere i favori non solo di una notte…

E bari che sfuggivano al dovere di pagare i debiti di gioco.

Una folla dolente e malata eppure costantemente impegnata ad intrattenersi sotto i colonnati che precedevano i giardini del palazzo…

A riempirne gli spazi, in modo invisibile, respirando piano, soffocando proposte indecenti accompagnate da silenziosi consensi che sfociavano in respiri intensi, amplessi quasi consumati lì, seduta stante, in barba ad ogni regola del vivere civile che imponeva almento di ritirarsi in qualche bettola o in qualche casa di piacere…

C'era chi non poteva permettersi neppure quelle.

Ed ancora più giù, oltre le colonne, prendevano a spuntare una miriade di bancarelle e venditori ambulanti che iniziavano ad esporre nella nuova giornata la stessa mercanzia del giorno precedente, merce per lo più dozzinale ma che poteva dar da vivere a chi ci bazzicava intorno.

I primi carri si spostavano lungo le vie bagnate provocando rumori ancora più invadenti a spezzare la quiete del primo mattino.

L'aria pungeva correndo lungo i riflessi delle guglie di Saint Eustache, mentre i rintocchi delle ore mattutine si susseguivano dai campanili di Saint Jaques fino a Les Saint Innocens.

Allora lo sguardo puntava a Les Halles che prendeva ad animarsi, dapprima attraverso le consuete voci bisbigliate e quasi caute, come di animali che scrutano il territorio e saggiano l'aria per constatare non vi siano pericoli, e poi, una volta che l'orizzonte fosse stato davvero sgombro da gendarmi o vagabondi pronti ad assaltare la merce fresca che arrivava dalle porte della città, ecco che quasi come per un gioco di prestigio i banchi iniziavano a riempirsi di frutta, carne, pesce, fiori, tessuti, libri e chincaglierie varie e piano piano alla folla di colori uniformi, grigi e bluastri, dei grembiuli dei venditori, si univano le tempere più allegre e colorate delle vesti delle cameriere, delle contadine, e di tutti coloro che al mercato ci arrivavano per fare acquisti…

Il vociare s'innalzava di pari passo al calore del sole che sorgeva…

André intravide poco distanti le torri di Notre Dame, possenti e fisse.

Le osservò cercando di sforzarsi di imprimerle nella mente, come se la loro struttura squadrata e unica avesse avuto il pregio di reggere il colpo e l'incertezza di tradire una persona di cui aveva pur sempre colto i contorni suadenti e puliti di un'innocenza perduta.

Nei passi che procedevano la mente tornò al rientro in Francia.

Parigi aveva accolto i suoi naufraghi…

Non tutti…

Non appena aveva messo piede al porto di Saint Nazaire, Joaquin Desillian aveva bellamente salutato i compagni di ventura e si era imbarcato sulla prima nave diretta nel paese natale, decisamente più caldo.

"Se puede mover el tiempo! Ricordatelo!" – erano state le ultime raccomandazioni dello spagnolo…

E l'altra…

La piccola Mimose non era tornata. Non erano riusciti a riportarla a casa…

E André si era chiesto come fosse mai stata la vita di quella piccola in una città così caotica ed infingarda come Parigi, suadente e calda, eppure tagliente come il vetro per chi non ha mezzi o forza sufficiente a viverci.

Aveva richiamato alla memoria un barlume dell'esistenza di quell'essere che aveva incrociato la sua vita e quella di Oscar per pochi mesi, silenziosamente ed altrettanto silenziosamente l'aveva lasciata.

Anch'essa un'innocenza perduta…

Faceva ancora freddo…

Della piccola Mimose non era rimasto nulla in quella città.

Quel pensiero covava e bruciava dentro e soffocava la gola.

Perché lui non poteva accettarlo.

Il pensiero che quell'essere si fosse disperso…

Di lei non era rimasto nulla, se non il doloroso ricordo, chiuso nel cuore.

E quel pensiero ne richiamava un altro, forse ancora più egoista ma inevitabile perché penetrato da tempo nella testa e poi soffocato e poi di nuovo riemerso, impossibile da ammaestrare e ricacciare nel fondo dell'esistenza.

André non poteva accettare che anche della sua vita non sarebbe rimasto, alla fine di tutto, assolutamente nulla.

Non in quella città però, e nemmeno in quella nuova era che pareva timidamente affacciarsi nelle parole rudi dei volti nuovi che chiamavano a raccolta la folla…

La nuova stagione pareva animarsi anche negli sguardi dei parigini, nei loro occhi attenti e silenziosi e lucidi, mentre si radunavano ad ascoltare coloro che, con i loro discorsi ed i buoni propositi verso un futuro migliore, animavano le piazze, improvvisando arringhe al coraggio, alla perseveranza ed all'uguaglianza, primi vessilli di quella nuova era.

La carestia, la mancanza di pane, l'indolenza dei governanti scivolavano silenziosi, come serpenti insidiosi, attraverso le parole spese da coloro che si professavano vicini ai delegati nominati nelle varie regioni della Francia, pronti a convogliare su Parigi per dare battaglia e spendersi per sé stessi e per il proprio popolo.

E quelle parole, apparentemente dissolte poi al freddo rigido della sera ed alla mancanza di ogni risorsa per una vita degna di essere chiamata tale, restavano lì, come pietre a rimescolarsi al sangue, alimentando la rabbia che forse sola aveva il potere di scaldare gli animi e le coscienze per prepararle alla lotta per la propria sopravvivenza.

Si affacciava non una primavera qualsiasi, non una nuova stagione qualunque, ma la stagione più attesa da decenni ormai, quella che avrebbe visto l'apertura degli Stati Generali nel prossimo mese di maggio, che pareva ancora lontano, quasi esso non dovesse arrivare mai, come quando si attende di poter tornare a vedere, dopo giorni e giorni di buio, ma la luce, per quanto annunciata, stenta ad avere il coraggio di farsi strada tra le tenebre.

No, non era in tutto questo che lu avrebbe voluto esistere...

Ma nella vita di lei.

André voleva essere nella vita di lei, di Oscar, ora più che mai, ora che la luce dell'unico occhio rimasto si spegneva ogni giorno di più, ora che nulla pareva avere più importanza se non essere in lei, come ultimo anelito della sua vita.

Era un pazzo…

Se lo diceva da solo…

C'erano stati tanti cambiamenti da quando erano tornati a Parigi…

Ce n'erano stati tanti ed in realtà non ce n'era stato nessuno.

No, forse ce n'era stato uno ancora peggiore.

Faceva ancora freddo…

La via era leggermente in salita e la fatica rianimava i muscoli e riaccendeva i ricordi che pulsavano nelle viscere e nelle mani e si scioglievano nel rammentare l'aroma di lei, di Oscar, il suo odore, impercettibile eppure così intenso dal far male, adesso che ne conosceva quella sorta di vibrazione appena accennata, adesso che si chiedeva fino a che punto lei si sarebbe spinta se non fosse accaduto che tutto ciò per cui avevano lottato e resistito era scivolato via dalle mani…

Dalle loro mani…

Quell'aroma era tornato a chiudersi dentro di lei, protetto nella sua impenetrabile corazza.

Lei era tornata ad essere quella di sempre.

No…

Era accaduto ancora di peggio.

Oscar era stata gentile con lui…

Non pareva l'avesse ritenuto davvero responsabile del tempo perduto mentre proprio in quel tempo si consumava la fine di Mimose.

Era questo a spaventarlo…

Oscar non era arrabbiata.

Quel ceffone faceva parte del copione…

Se l'erano date di santa ragione per molto meno nel passato.

No, non era stato per quello…

Lei non gli aveva e non l'avrebbe mai rimproverato di nulla.

Perché aveva compreso che quella scelta André l'aveva compiuta sull'onda di un amore assoluto, capace di insinuarsi nella mente e di stravolgerla al punto da impedire di cedere all'istinto di salvare una bambina piuttosto che salvare lei.

Lui non aveva avuto scelta.

Era quell'amore, davvero immenso e spietato, a farle paura.

Ecco cosa doveva essere accaduto…

 _Dio…_

Nel viaggio di ritorno a Parigi non era più riuscito a scambiare una mezza parola con Oscar.

Lei s'era inoltrata nel percorso a ritroso di quell'esperienza, per comprendere se e dove e quando avesse commesso l'errore fatale ch'era costato la vita alla piccola Mimose.

E per tutta la traversata, durata diverse settimane, André era rimasto accanto a Diane, in ascolto del suo assordante mutismo, quello in cui la giovane s'era chiusa, anche lei, dopo le poche taglienti parole pronunciate a casa dell'ambasciatore, quando aveva rivelato che Mimose non era con lei e che…

Diane aveva tentato di uccidere Oscar.

Quale fosse il motivo, nessuna delle due adesso pareva avere voglia o forza di spiegarlo.

Diane s'era chiusa nel suo silenzio, raggomitolandosi a volte accanto a lui, senza disturbare, senza chiedere nulla…

Nel sonno riemergeva un'unica parole, forse un unico volto.

Dorian Vassiliev.

E quando André era riuscito a catturare l'attenzione di Diane, parlandole con dolcezza e ricordandole i bei tempi trascorsi a Parigi, le passeggiate notturne di rientro dalla casa dei Duchi De Livrier, il sapore dolce della cioccolata calda…

Diane aveva sorriso e le dita erano corse alla bocca di lui, toccando lievi le labbra, forse nel ricordo vivo ma lontano del loro bacio nel passage…

E André s'era sentito di nuovo dannato e infido, tanto quanto lo era stato quel demone, nel dubbio di aver contribuito a disorientare una mente semplice ed innocente per avere per sé un barlume di folle quotidianità.

Anche a Parigi Diane aveva continuato a mantenersi in silenzio, limitandosi di tanto in tanto ad osservare il sole, fuori dalla finestrella, oppure a lisciarsi il vestito, indugiando con le mani sul ventre, chiudendo gli occhi e prendendo ad ondeggiare come se esso fosse realmente e di nuovo colmato dalla presenza dell'essere fantastico e diabolico che si era preso la sua anima.

Un giorno, Alain, rientrando a casa non l'aveva più trovata e così s'era messo a cercarla come un forsennato per tutto il foborgo…

E tutti gli dicevano di averla vista Diane…

Chi dirigersi verso la Senna, chi poco più giù a Pont Royal…

E tutti raccontavano che lei aveva chiesto se per caso avessero visto un giovane che doveva trovare…

Un bellissimo giovane, il suo fidanzato, che la stava aspettando e lei doveva tornare da lui, ma suo fratello non la lasciava partire.

Diane diceva a tutti che amava quel giovane e che lei era stata sua e che lui l'avrebbe cercata.

Persino i gendarmi un giorno s'erano presentati a casa di Alain per accertare se davvero Diane non fosse tenuta prigioniera da chissà chi, contro la sua volontà.

Le mascelle si serrarono all'immagine di Diane.

Quella volta, l'ennesima, in cui André le aveva parlato e lei s'era voltata verso di lui, lo sguardo un po' stupito come se all'improvviso si fosse ricordata di lui e di ciò che avevano vissuto insieme e di quella sorta di lieve complicità che si era insinuata tra loro, lei gli aveva gettato le braccia al collo e e l'aveva ringraziato perché almeno lui non la rimproverava e le credeva…

Il viso pallido si animava solo quando lei poteva rivedere André, unica persona ad essersi stranamente e miracolosamente salvata da quella sorta di annebbiamento che avvolgeva i pensieri e i ricordi.

Nemmeno Diane poteva saperlo che quella quiete era semplicemente il frutto della sapiente insinuazione del demonio che indica la via e indica di chi fidarsi e di chi può divenire indiretto artefice della volontà altrui…

Alain aveva pensato e sperato di intravedere un ripensamento, un bagliore dell'antica incolpevole innocenza, ma poi tutto era precipitato perché Diane si richiudeva nel suo mondo, accarezzando il vestito, ravvivandosi i capelli, e volgendo lo sguardo verso la porta come se avesse dovuto imboccarla di corsa per uscire fuori, di nuovo, perché le era sembrato di aver sentito la voce di Dorian.

Il verdetto era stato spietato.

Diane non sarebbe potuta restare a vivere a Parigi, libera…

Nella mente pareva non esserci più una volontà certa, sincera, consapevole, e lei poteva diventare un intralcio, un pericolo.

La sua imprevedibile e lucida ricerca, per quanto la giovane non avesse mai dato adito a comportamenti strani se non andarsene in giro per le strade ad importunare i passanti chiedendo loro insistentemente di portarla da Dorian Vassiliev, poteva condurla chissà dove…

E Alain non poteva lasciarla nella sua casa, da sola, sotto la custodia dell'anziana madre malata, né tanto meno restare a sorvegliarla per tutto il giorno.

E davvero nessun convento, per quanto ben chiuso e protetto avrebbe potuto accogliere una giovane nelle cui parole non c'era alcuna traccia di vocazione, e men che meno nessuna cognizione di ciò che fosse bene e di ciò che non lo fosse, per lo meno secondo i rigidi dettami delle religiose.

Tutt'altro…

Non c'erano molte soluzioni…

Il consiglio era stato di portarla in un luogo di cura.

Alain era inorridito quando la voce che gli era giunta alla coscienza aveva assunto il suono terribile di Bicétre.

Un edificio enorme - un ospedale negli intenti dei fondatori - fatto costruire ad una lega verso sud – ovest dal centro di Parigi, sopra una collinetta, con lo scopo di procurare aria buona per guarire i malati dalle svariate sindromi, conosciute o meno, che imperversavano nei quartieri più poveri, anche se non mancavo ospiti illustri come giocatori d'azzardo finiti in rovina o cadetti che dovevano essere fatti sparire prima che il patrimonio della famiglia rischiasse di essere disperso in mille rivoli ereditari…

In realtà una sorta d'inferno a cielo aperto…

Una tomba per coloro che non avevano cure di sorta a disposizione, una prigione per i delinquenti incalliti.

Il luogo per eccellenza dove rinchiudere coloro che la società civile e benpensante non poteva più tenere presso di sé.

Alain non aveva avuto scelta.

Sì, forse ce ne sarebbe potuta essere una…

Un'altra…

Ma davvero Alain non se l'era sentito di chiedere un tale favore all'amico André.

L'unica richiesta era stata quella di chiedere ad André di accompagnarlo assieme a Diane alla Bicêtre.

La sua presenza sarebbe stata indispensabile perché Diane si fidava di lui, ma proprio questa incolpevole fiducia sottraeva ad André quel poco di risolutezza che lui aveva cercato di raccogliere dentro di sé quando l'amico gli aveva fatto quella richiesta.

André non sarebbe mai voluto voluto arrivare a tanto…

Non ne aveva parlato spesso con Alain, perché ogni volta che si accennava a quell'argomento, l'amico si chiudeva in un doloroso mutismo, come se non parlarne fosse equivalso a negare il problema.

André si era convinto quando Alain gli aveva raccontato dell'ennesima fuga di Diane.

Quella notte l'avevano cercata per tutto il quartiere e solo per un caso fortunato Alain l'aveva ritrovata, mentre l'altra se ne stava tremante come una foglia, illuminata dalla luce altrettanto tremula di un lampioncino, accanto ad un vecchio mezzo ubriaco che le alitava addosso e non ci avrebbe mezzo che un attimo a portarsela dentro qualche vicolo…

Per poco Alain non l'avrebbe ammazzato quello che, interrotto sul più bello, aveva preso a strillare dicendo che era stata la giovane a strisciarsi addosso a lui e che lui l'avrebbe denunciata ai gendarmi e che lui era stato solo gentile…

Sarebbe bastata una lieve disattenzione, perderla di vista un istante, e chi aveva tanto faticato per toglierla di mezzo prima della loro incursione in terra russa, forse, all'ennesimo tentativo, ci sarebbe riuscito.

Perché Vincent Sabin era ancora in circolazione.

Nessuno era stato in grado di accusarlo dell'aggressione a Diane e non era certo il caso di mettere a confronto l'energumeno con lei.

C'era anche il rischio che i ricordi offuscati la facessero passare per bugiarda e Diane non venisse creduta.

Era stato per colpire Oscar che Vincent Sabin si era approfittato di Diane…

E lui era libero. Libero di colpire ancora.

Così non si poteva andare avanti.

André ripensò alle parole di Alain…

Meglio rinchiusa alla Bicètre che vederla finire chissà dove con il rischio di essere gettata nella Senna per nascondere l'esito di qualche bieco misfatto!

Che strano gioco orchestra l'amore nel cuore delle persone…

Fosse anche l'amore di un fratello per una sorella.

Pur di proteggere qualcuno che si ama, alla fine di tutto si è anche disposti a perdere quella persona, ad allontanarla da sé stessi perché essa possa essere al sicuro e continuare a vivere, anche se magari privata della sua stessa libertà…

Nessuno ci appartiene davvero, nessuno può esserci mai appartenuto.

E c'era qualcuno che forse non apparteneva nemmeno a sé stesso.

Grida stridule ed invadenti fecero sobbalzare André.

In alcune straducole prima di gettare acqua sporca dalla finestra si usava avvertire i malcapitati passanti che avevano così il tempo di affrettare il passo e scansare chissà quale sudiciume gli sarebbe finito addosso.

Così fece André, prendendo quasi a correre, quasi alla cieca, non vedendo quasi nulla davanti a sé perché il freddo gli annebbiava la vista e forse era sempre il freddo così tagliente da far lacrimare gli occhi.

Quando s'era presentato a Rue de Richelieu, il giorno convenuto, non aveva fatto a tempo a salire su, quasi all'ultimo piano del palazzo, che aveva sentito passi veloci correre giù per le scale e s'era ritrovato addosso gli occhi lucenti e folli di Diane che l'aspettava perché suo fratello le aveva detto che sarebbero usciti assieme.

"Andiamo fuori oggi!" – aveva esclamato la giovane – "Alain mi ha detto che ci avresti accompagnato. Sono davvero felice…chissà forse in tre riusciremo a scovarlo quel mascalzone di Dorian!".

André non aveva risposto ma lo sguardo si era incupito e stranito al tempo stesso.

"Dorian?" – aveva chiesto titubante.

"Ma si!" – aveva puntualizzato Diane – "Secondo me lui è già a Parigi ma non ha avuto abbastanza tempo per cercarmi…e poi quel bellimbusto del mio fidanzato sa che Alain è molto severo con me e se c'è mio fratello che mi gira intorno non so se avrà il coraggio di avvicinarsi! Vedrai sarò io a trovarlo!".

Diane aveva riso piano, come una bambina che l'aveva combinata grossa e che sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe stata scoperta.

Un'evoluzione disarmante e distruttiva quella della sua indole…

André aveva intravisto Alain poco dietro la sorella e per un istante aveva davvero pensato di cedere e tirarsi indietro e tirare Alain per un braccio e dirgli in faccia che lui era un folle, che tutti e due lo erano, e che non potevano fare una cosa simile a Diane…

Tradirla così.

Il viso di Alain era stanco.

Lo sguardo rassegnato ed impaurito…

Diane aveva dimenticato tutto.

Tutto quello che le era accaduto in Russia.

Aveva dimenticato la morte di Mimose.

Aveva dimenticato che – come era emerso da un racconto soffocato e terribile di Oscar – Dorian l'aveva lasciata in balia del fratello, Georgiy Damien Stevenov, e questi l'aveva presa con sé e molto probabilmente aveva abusato di lei…

E lei nemmeno quello ricordava più.

Forse non voleva ricordare.

Forse era stato davvero troppo ciò che era accaduto e la mente di Diane, per salvarsi, aveva preferito cancellare quei ricordi, quel dolore atroce, accogliendo solo il tempo in cui aveva conosciuto il giovane russo, a Parigi.

Il tempo in cui si era innamorata di lui…

L'unico tempo pulito e lucente…

Andrè e Alain erano rimasti in silenzio per tutto il tragitto.

Tutto ciò che si poteva dire era stato detto e ridetto e sviscerato e…

"Ne sei davvero sicuro?" – erano state le ultime parole che André aveva rivolto ad Alain prima di arrivare alla Bicétre.

E lui non aveva risposto…

 _Lo prendo come un sì…-_ avrebbe chiosato Romanov…

"Ci siamo" – aveva detto Alain a bassa voce di fronte al portone dell'edificio.

La salita non era stata troppo faticosa e il panorama che si poteva ammirare dalla collinetta su cui si ergeva Bicêtre rivelava agli occhi una sorta di macchia indolente, a tratti grigia, a tratti azzurrata, tinteggiata dall'ardesia dei tetti e dai camini ancora fumanti, come se un pittore avesse con rabbia gettato via il frutto di una mescola malriuscita, eppure capace di attirare l'attenzione ed abbagliare nella sua disordinata armonia.

"Qui? Dove siamo?" – aveva chiesto Diane con voce piatta come se la cosa non la riguardasse.

"Adesso ti porterò in un posto dove ci saranno persone che si prenderanno cura di te…".

Alain aveva tentato di attirare a sé lo sguardo di Diane, sperando in un guizzo di ribellione che non fosse dettato semplicemente dalla pazzia ma da una ritrovata coscienza.

L'aveva sempre sperato.

E l'istante dopo lui moriva un poco di più perché nulla cambiava.

"Ti verremo a trovare…" – aveva continuato allora Alain e nella voce un moto di rabbia quasi, come se davvero la colpa di quello strazio fosse di Diane che non comprendeva cosa stesse accadendo attorno a lei, che era finita in quella voragine di follia incapace d'esser abbastanza salda da non cedere alle lusinghe di un demonio.

"Mi verrete a trovare?" – aveva ripetuto lei con tono leggermente allarmato – "Ma torniamo a casa assieme…".

"No".

"Come no?".

"No Diane. Tu dovrai restare qui…fino a quando non starai meglio…".

"Alain…" – la voce di Diane aveva iniziato a farsi severa ed il respiro a cedere al dubbio – "Io non voglio restare qui. Io devo tornare a casa con te…e con André".

Così imponeva il disegno e la voce racchiusa nella mente…

Diane aveva puntato gli occhi su André e l'aveva supplicato, quasi senza respirare, rendendo tutto dannatamente più difficile perché se almeno avesse urlato e pianto o pregato…

Se almeno avesse provato a ribellarsri.

Invece no!

Lo sguardo raccontava altro.

Lui allora aveva provato a mediare…

"Diane…tuo fratello ti vuole bene e non vuole che ti accada nulla…sarai al sicuro qui…".

Lei aveva sorriso tornando ad avvicinarsi ad André ed appoggiando l'indice sulle labbra.

"Anche tu mi vuoi bene?" – aveva chiesto, gli occhi un poco lucidi.

La mano si era aperta ed il palmo morbido e caldo aveva accarezzato la guancia di André.

In quell'istante André si era sorpreso di ritrovare in quel contatto il silenzioso scorrere del proprio sangue, come se quel palmo avesse racchiuso una parte di sé, un odore conosciuto che pure lui non aveva mai ascoltato o scorto nella pelle di Diane.

Aveva imparato a scorgere l'essenza degli altri, attraverso l'odore e non più solo attraverso la vista…

André era rimasto perplesso…

Il sentore non pareva appartenere a Diane…

"Ma come farà lui a trovarmi?" - aveva obiettato la giovane.

Alain era sbottato.

Nel cuore la rabbia di non sapere più a cosa cedere e in cosa pregare…

"Devi smetterla con questa storia. E' solo per colpa di quell'uomo che sei ridotta così…e se davvero me lo trovassi davanti io gli taglierei la gola!".

L'aveva afferrata per le braccia e nella testa l'eco di avvenimenti e giorni terribili che avevano scosso la sua esistenza…

La morte di Laure, il viaggio a Saint Petersbourg, il ritrovamento di Diane che non era più lei ormai, ma una ragazzetta priva di volontà, morbosamente attaccata al ricordo di un uomo che di fatto l'aveva sedotta e poi violentata e lei ancora stava lì a chiedersi come avrebbero fatto a ritrovarsi.

Alain aveva abbassato la guardia e adesso nulla era più come prima.

Non riusciva più a rimanere calmo di fronte a quella sorta di follia annebbiata che colmava la mente di Diane.

L'aveva afferrata e aveva preso a scuoterla…

"Alain…" – era intervenuto André – "Così non otterrai niente…".

E allora era stato André ad afferrarle le mani, tentando di correre ai suoi occhi.

"Ti fidi di me?" – le aveva chiesto interrogandola severo ma dolce – "Ti fidi? Sai che io non ti farei mai del male…sai che sono sempre stato sincero con te e che ti voglio bene…".

Diane l'aveva guardato a sua volta e le lacrime erano scese rigandole il volto mentre la gola s'era chiusa e lei aveva annuito.

"Allora sappi che io mi fido di Alain. So che lui vuole solo proteggerti. Qui…".

André aveva proseguito a fatica.

"Non sarà per sempre…qui potrai stare tranquilla ed aspettare…io verrò a trovarti…".

"Lo farai?".

"Se mi prometti che non tenterai di fuggire e che seguirai i consigli dei medici…".

"Ci sono dei dottori qui?"

"Diane...è necessario che per un pò di tempo tu resti qui dentro. Vedrai verrò a trovarti…verrò tutte le volte che potrò".

Diane aveva tirato un respiro fondo. Lo sguardo invece di rasserenarsi s'era tinto dell'oscuro raggio del tramonto, l'ultimo prima che tutto fosse avvolto dalla notte.

"E poi mi porterai via con te?".

Diane s'era avvicinata e s'era appoggiata ad André e l'aveva guardato fisso e lui s'era sentito il sangue gelarsi nelle vene.

"Io…" – André aveva esitato e poi, sconfitto aveva annuito.

Nella testa pulsava quel sentore conosciuto ed al tempo stesso oscuro…

Alain alla fine s'era spazientito.

Quel continuo tergiversare non faceva per lui e la sua risolutezza aveva preso il sopravvento. Aveva afferrato Diane per un braccio e lei, docilmente, s'era lasciata portare dentro, gli occhi fissi su André.

Il silenzio pareva una lama ancora più tagliente d'un qualsiasi grido di ribellione

Il tempo di apporre qualche firma…

E ridurre quei momenti a termini davvero minimi ed indispensabili.

L'unica richiesta di Diane era stata quella di non subire alcun genere di visita.

Non era consuetudine che un paziente finisse a Bicêtre senza che anche all'occhio meno esperto si rivelasse un qualche accidente, una qualche sofferenza che piegava i muscoli, il corpo…

Ma davvero Diane pareva sana e almeno in quello era stata accontentata.

Si sarebbe provveduto con calma quando lei si fosse abituata.

Gli occhi sgranati erano rimasti su André.

Lui se lo ricordava bene.

E la docilità della giovane l'aveva attratto, inspiegabilmente, e non aveva potuto fare altro che prenderle il viso tra le mani e…

"Appena potrò verrò!" – le aveva detto guardandola negli occhi.

"Lo so…" – gli aveva sussurrato lei adagiando un bacio lieve sulla guancia.

Ancora stupore che si era piantato nel cuore.

Pareva che Diane lo sapesse già, come fosse lei, dal profondo della sua silenziosa follia a guidare i passi di coloro che le stavano attorno.

"Dannato demonio!" – erano state le uniche parole sibilate da Alain – "Avrei dovuto ucciderlo quando ero in Russia…e invece chissà dov'è finito quel bastardo…".

André l'aveva spinto via Alain e l'altro aveva preso a tremare in preda al dubbio di aver fatto la scelta sbagliata.

Aveva sempre promesso a sé stesso che avrebbe protetto la sorella e adesso la stava lasciando lì, in quel posto infernale, semplicemente perché non ce n'era un altro in grado di tenerla lontana dai guai, come Bicêtre, che non era una prigione ma che di fatto era come lo fosse stata.

"Verrò io a trovarla! L'ho promesso a Diane…" – aveva tentato di confortarlo André.

E l'altro non aveva lesinato la sua solita spocchia verso un aiuto disinteressato…

"Non è un tuo problema!".

"Sì, invece. Dian era ingenua…è una ragazza innocente…lo era e lo sarà sempre nonostante quello che le è accaduto. Non spetta a noi giudicarla…vedrai…cercheremo di trovare un'altra soluzione…".

Alain aveva preso a camminare più veloce, come per allontanarsi di lì più in fretta possibile.

Un sasso calciato via con forza…

Il silenzio sceso nella gola mentre le mani tremavano dalla rabbia.

Se n'era rimasto zitto per tutto il tragitto di ritorno.

Solo allo scorgere del colonnato di Saint Sulpice Alain se n'era uscito dal suo mutismo…

"Davvero te la sentiresti di venire a trovare Diane?" – aveva chiesto a bassa voce, quasi scusandosi.

"Lo farò credimi…sappiamo bene che razza di posto sia la Bicêtre. Voglio accertarmi che lei stia bene. So che per te sarebbe troppo doloroso…vorrà dire che faremo come quando lavorava dai Livrer. Quando non potrò andare io lo farai tu…".

L'accenno alla residenza dei Livrer aveva dato la stura al fiume di chiarimenti che Alain non aveva ancora avuto nè il tempo, nè il coraggio di affrontare.

Più che altro di accettare visto che la sostanza dei fatti era chiara a tutti.

Diane aggredita a casa Livrer…

Oscar che s'era offerta di aiutarla, nel dubbio che l'intervento di Alain sarebbe costato alla giovane il posto di lavoro e i soldi della paga…

"Dannati soldi! Sempre quei dannati soldi. Se avessi avuto una paga più decente probabilmente Diane non si sarebbe assillata con questa storia dei soldi e sarebbe stata lei per prima ad andarsene da quella casa…".

"Alain…temo che non sarebbe servito" – aveva replicato André severo.

"Cosa? Che vuoi dire?".

"Quella gente voleva…voleva Oscar".

Alain era tornato allo sguardo dell'altro, impietrito in mezzo alla strada, come a chiedergli se la versione rivelata dall'ambasciatore fosse stata davvero così folle…

I risvolti li conosceva anche lui…

"Tichinov voleva lei. La voleva perché probabilmente voleva avere un figlio da lei…Dorian Vassiliev e Stevenov erano tutti e due suoi figli. Nati da donne diverse ma lui era il padre…io credo sia stato Tichinov ad uccidere tutte quelle giovani ad Avignone. Le faceva attirare dal figlio e poi lui…".

Era ciò che era accaduto anche a Diane, ma lei la vita l'aveva ancora, anche se nessuno avrebbe potuto chiamare vita quella specie di groviglio di pensieri distorti che adesso orchestravano le sue decisioni.

"Oscar avrebbe dovuto attentare alla vita della zarina e in quanto francese, secondo i piani di Tichinov, questo avrebbe dovuto indurre Caterina II ad armare un esercito contro la Francia. Nell'intento del padre, il comando delle truppe doveva essere affidato a Stevenov, suo figlio. E poi…nessuno avrebbe potuto torcere un capello all'attentarice dell'imperatrice se si fosse saputo che lei aspettava un figlio di un religioso…in Russia è come in Francia…i religiosi non si toccano, e nemmeno le donne che quei dannati mettono incinta. Se fosse accaduto ad Oscar nessuno avrebbe potuto disporre della sua vita, in quanto madre di un bambino figlio di un prelato…ma una volta che il bambino fosse nato…".

Uno scenario diabolico e terribile…

"Diane e Mimose sono state prese semplicemente per far desistere Oscar dal fuggire. Quella gente sapeva che lei non avrebbe mai lasciato sole Diane e Mimose e così sono riusciti a portarle tutte e tre in Russia…".

"Dio…e Mimose…".

"E quella bambina non ce l'ha fatta. Ed è solo colpa mia!" – aveva concluso André andando con lo sguardo alla facciata di Saint Sulpice, mentre dentro alle viscere riemergeva quel contatto sottile ed incandescente che Oscar gli aveva concesso e che…

"Non dire idiozie. Non sei stato tu ad ucciderla…".

Alain aveva interrotto il fluire dei pensieri.

"No…ma invece che cercare lei ho deciso di salvare Oscar. E lei questo non me lo perdonerà mai!".

"Non ci credo. Il comandante non può essere così pazza da incolpare te!".

"Non l'ha fatto o detto apertamente. Sì…forse hai ragione…forse non incolperà mai me. Ma di fatto incolpa sé stessa…e di questo senso di colpa lei non potrà mai liberarsi…e io non posso fare niente per aiutarla…".

"La ami ancora?".

Alain gliel'aveva chiesto come se fosse stato naturale ormai, come fosse stato sempre così…

Da sempre.

André aveva sorriso silenziosamente.

Una domanda retorica…

"Non c'è un _ancora_ con lei, Alain. Non c'è _da quando_ o _prima_ o _dopo_ …non c'è nessun tempo con lei. La amo e basta…e…".

"Tornerà nei Soldati della Guardia?" - aveva chiesto Alain voltandosi indietro per osservare solo con gli occhi la salita che s'erano lasciati alle spalle.

La domanda aveva avuto il potere di stupire André.

Il tono era sincero e aveva perso quella nota di sarcasmo che sempre accompagnava i riferimenti al comandante.

E André era stato altrettanto sincero, tornando ai giorni immediatamente successivi al loro rientro a casa Jarjayes…

"Non so più nulla di lei…da quando siamo tornati a casa…".

Le parole si erano fermate come arginate da una sorta d'inspiegabile muro.

Il volto di sua nonna stravolto mentre li vedeva entrare lui ed Oscar e la donna aveva pensato davvero fossero entrati due fantasmi.

No…

Non erano due fantasmi…

Oscar era ripartita per Versailles pressoché immediatamente.

Il resoconto puntuale di quanto accaduto era stato preteso da diversi ministri informati dalle lettere giunte dall'ambasciatore che rassicurava la Francia sui rapporti diplomatici con l'imperatrice russa.

De Rougeror non s'era spinto oltre, lasciando a bocca asciutta i funzionari, allarmati dalla vicenda.

E la Regina Maria Antonietta aveva preteso che l'amica restasse sua ospite alla reggia fino a quando non si fosse ripresa…

"Non lo so se tornerà…" - aveva continuato André.

"Non vuole più tornare?".

"Suo padre ha deciso che deve sposarsi".

"Che? Sposarsi? Il comandante…".

"Già e a questo punto penso che il Generale Jarjayes non abbia poi tutti i torti. Con quello che è accaduto non credo che un padre che ama la propria figlia non vorrebbe vederla davvero lontano da queste maledette strade…in fondo anche tu hai deciso di chiudere Diane alla Bicêtre perché fosse al sicuro".

"Non dire idiozie André. Il comandante in queste strade c'è voluta venire. Se avesse avuto intenzione di sposarsi credo che non sarebbe finita a comandare i Soldati della Guardia…ci sarà un motivo se l'ha fatto…".

André aveva ricordato il colloquio stringato con il Generale Jarjayes.

L'uomo l'aveva lodato per la sua caparbietà e l'aveva ringraziato perché l'intuito e la risolutezza avevano consentito alla figlia di tornare a casa.

E poi glielo aveva chiesto il generale ad André se avesse saputo di qualche accidente che fosse accaduto alla figlia…

Il significato più che chiaro.

André aveva stretto i pugni e quasi aveva perso l'equilibrio.

Di nuovo era salita dentro di lui l'onda beffarda di quella notte, il corpo di lei adagiato al proprio, le forme non solo intuite adesso ma quasi ricamate sulla propria pelle, imprese quasi a fuoco…

Non sarebbe mai riuscito a dimenticarle.

"Non credo…almeno io non ho motivo di dubitare il contrario…" – si era limitato a rispondere.

Le parole soffocate e lo sguardo sollevato del generale…

André aveva intuito che quel sollievo avesse altra natura che non l'edificante senso di protezione che un padre poteva rivolgere alla figlia.

"Dio sia ringraziato" – aveva mormorato Jarjayes e poi, quasi a voce alta, quasi dimenticandosi che André era lì – "Così non tutto sarà perduto…".

André non aveva fiatato.

Il senso di quell'affermazione era chiaro.

Il padre non aveva perso la speranza che la figlia si decidesse una volta per tutte a lasciare quella vita divenuta ormai troppo pericolosa e che finalmente seguisse il consiglio di sposarsi e di mettersi al sicuro, al riparo dagli incerti esiti che si animavano all'orizzonte di quella nuova stagione.

Oscar doveva sposarsi, uscire dal girone infernale in cui il suo stesso padre l'aveva cacciata sotto il ricatto di un malsano senso dell'onore che aveva pesato come un macigno per tutta l'esistenza.

Oscar era…salva…

André si era maledetto allora, perché anche lui aveva pregato fosse così, ma non certo per vederla finire come una specie di trofeo nelle mani del marito che il Generale Jarjayes avrebbe scelto per lei.

Quel giorno di ritorno da Bicêtre, il vento freddo del nord aveva ripreso a sferzare la città e sorprendente qualche sparuto fiocco di neve aveva preso a scendere imbizzarrito, balzando ora in alto ora di nuovo in basso per finire sui mantelli polverosi e freddi…

"Maledetto inverno! Pare proprio non ne voglia sapere di andarsene…" – aveva sibilato Alain tirando l'ennesimo calcio all'ennesimo sasso.

"Io torno in caserma…" – aveva concluso André con voce triste.

"Non torni a casa?".

"No…prefersco di no".

"Io invece tornerò da mia madre. Devo riferirle di Diane ma ci vedremo presto…".

Nei passi ovattati sul manto sottile e secco di neve che continuava a scendere e ad attaccarsi caparbia a terra André aveva ascoltato il lento fluire degli eventi ed il suo cuore che batteva e la mente che cedeva all'impeto della carne e della pelle e del loro calore, dietro di sé…

Languido e salato, nell'odore di un amplesso solo immaginato…

Parole quasi infuocate l'avevano allora sorprendentemente risvegliato da quell'incontro di sensi.

Come sorprendente sapeva essere Paris a quei tempi.

Aveva notato di essere poco lontano da Palais Royal e di essersi ritrovato nel bel mezzo di un comizio improvvisato.

Una folla rumoreggiava in ascolto di un uomo…

"E' il momento di porre fine a questa pesante discriminazione! Non ci saranno più disuguaglianze…tra il primo ed il secondo ed il Terzo Stato. Un giorno noi vivremo nell'uguaglianza…tutti gli uomini nascono uguali!".

Parole forti ed eloquio intenso ed uno scrosciare di applausi s'erano sciolti in un moto esultante…

"Bernard…".

André l'aveva riconosciuto mentre parlava alla folla…

 _Tutti gli uomini nascono uguali…_

Dio…l'aveva pensato da sempre anche lui e nella realtà l'aveva sperato che non fosse necessario essere nobili per sposare una donna nobile e che non fosse necessario possedere ricchezze e titoli e castelli e carrozze per ascoltare l'incedere di quella donna nella propria vita…

"Bernard!".

André l'aveva chiamato più forte, quasi correndogli dietro mentre l'altro si allontanava con alcuni compagni, al termine del comizio.

I due non si rivedevano dai tempi in cui Bernard si era cimentato nel ruolo di difensore dei poveri, tentando di rubare nelle case dei nobili per restituire poi una parte del maltolto a chi aveva bisogno di cure e di cibo.

Parentesi dolente che aveva portato Oscar sulle tracce dell'uomo, mentre André, fingendosi il Cavaliere Nero, aveva provato l'ebrezza della carriera di ladro, per attirare il vero cavaliere in un tranello.

Ottima idea dall'esito devastante…

André ne aveva riportato conseguenze terribili che avevano segnato il resto della sua vita.

Anzi, probabilmente quelle conseguenze si sarebbero presto trasformate nella fine della sua vita, chiusa nell'oblio della cecità che avrebbe colpito anche l'unico occhio rimasto.

André non ne aveva mai fatto parola con nessuno.

Ciò che aveva fatto l'aveva fatto per Oscar.

Poco gli era importato correre dei rischi, com'era prevedibile.

Non riteneva Bernard responsabile. Non più di quanto non lo fosse stato lui stesso ad arrischiarsi in quella specie di avventura finita davvero male.

Gli intenti di Bernard erano stati nobili.

Su questo aveva puntato André per convincere Oscar a lasciarlo anadare, quando alla fine erano riusciti a catturarlo.

E lei l'aveva ascoltato…

Si era chiesto spesso perché…

Sempre per quei dannati sensi di colpa?

Sempre per lavarsi la coscienza del fatto di aver barattato la sua sete di giustizia con la vista del suo più fedele servitore?

Ora Oscar sapeva la verità…

Sapeva perché André si era offerto di aiutarla.

Non c'era bisogno di sapere altro.

André si era stupito di incontrare Bernard…

Ma ancora di più era rimasto stupito quando l'uomo l'aveva accompagnato a casa sua e lì aveva avuto modo d'incontare un'altra persona già conosciuta in passato.

"Rosalie?".

André s'era stupito nel riconoscere la giovane che era stata ospite per diversi anni a casa Jarjayes, accolta da Oscar, dopo essere rimasta orfana.

L'eco di tempi lontani, tutto sommato sereni e leggeri, si era animata nello sguardo di André, quando Rosalie gli aveva chiesto di Oscar e lui le aveva confermato che lei stava bene e che adesso era al comando dei Soldati della Guardia…

Rosalie si era commossa al pensiero di Oscar, al pensiero che quel tempo passato non c'era più e che adesso tutto era cambiato, lontano, ma non dissolto, solo rinchiuso nel cuore…

"Non preoccuparti. Ti assicuro che niente e nessuno è cambiato…" – aveva proseguito André.

In cuor suo si era detto che davvero era così.

In fondo nulla era cambiato…

Ma davvero l'eco di un ricordo più vicino e nitido aveva sospinto la mente, richiamandolo all'idea che…

"Giusto. Niente e nessuno è ancora cambiato!" – aveva proseguito Bernard – "Ma presto cambierà tutto!"

"Cosa?".

André era sussultato a quelle parole.

Ovviamente Bernard si riferiva ad altro…

Ma la strana assonanza con i propri pensieri aveva lasciato André come stranito.

Rosalie si era scusata perché doveva andare al lavoro e gli aveva chiesto di salutare Oscar.

"Lo farò…dobbiamo tornare ad incontrarci…un giorno…" – le aveva risposto André sovrappensiero.

E di nuovo il dubbio d'addentrarsi in un futuro impossibile.

Bernard gli aveva allora spiegato che adesso era accanto a Robespierre e che anche Rosalie li aiutava.

I delegati delle regioni francesi vincitori delle competizioni elettorali stavano piano piano confluendo verso Parigi, riunendosi alle volte in gruppi per parlare delle proposte che sarebbero state avanzate agli Stati Generali…

Molti di loro erano nobili che si erano fatti eleggere tra le file del popolo e questo la diceva lunga sui reali motivi che spingevano queste persone ad affrontare la sfida del nuovo corso polirico che avrebbe toccato la Francia e con essa la monarchia francese.

"Sembrate felici…" – aveva concluso André con aria sofferente – "Davvero…".

"Andrè, perché non ti unisci a noi? Sono convinto che nemmeno tu sia dalla parte dei privilegi dei nobili…".

Una richiesta appassionata…

"Davvero buono questo caffè…" – aveva risposto lui come non avesse ascoltato il senso del discorso di Bernard – "Fatto con amore…".

Una vita semplice, una casa povera, due persone che osservavano il futuro, che ci lavoravano dentro quasi, per costruire una nuova vita per sé e per altri…

Non aveva detto altro.

Non aveva senso per lui parlare o esprimersi su altro.

"Perché sei venuto a sentire il mio discorso?" – gli aveva chiesto allora Bernard per sollecitarlo quasi a guardarsi dentro e per fargli comprendere la sua stessa contraddizione.

"Avevo del tempo libero…" – aveva risposto laconicamente André mentre osservava la neve fuori scendere a grandi falde e ragionando sul fatto che Alain aveva proprio ragione.

Quel dannato inverno non voleva proprio andarsene…

Era ancora inverno e faceva freddo.

Dentro e fuori…

 _Il mio destino è un altro Bernard…_ \- si era poi detto André – _Il mio destino è un altro…_

"Gli Stati Generali apriranno finalmente le porte di questo paese a grandi cambiamenti…" – aveva proseguito Bernard – "Vedrai…riusciremo a salvare la Francia…".

"Sì…".

I passi procedettero spediti.

André affondò ancora di più nel mantello, per ripararsi da un'insidiosa folata di vento, e nel suo cuore sperò ed implorò che quella fosse una delle ultime dell'inverno.

Persino del gelo era veramente esausto…

La visione di Notre Dame gli aveva riportato alla mente il giorno della Messa solenne in onore del Principe Jurovsky.

Di nuovo l'immagine di lei, di Oscar…

Non ci aveva più parlato e questo davvero lo dilaniava…

Lui doveva sapere perché e nel fondo del cuore si dava del vigliacco per non averla più cercata, per non aver più trovato il modo di averla di fronte e chiedere perché…

 _Dio, perché sei venuta quella notte?_

 _Quanto vorrei che…_

 _Vorrei che tu…_

 _Andrè non sapeva che senso dare a quel gesto…_

 _Non sapere equivaleva ad avere il dubbio che fosse davvero così come lui sperava…_

 _Non sapere poteva riempirsi di ogni gradazione della speranza…_

 _Come pure del nulla che si celava dietro di essa._

Ecco perché André doveva parlare ad Oscar.

Non poteva lasciare che la loro vita scorresse via così, tra le dita, come la sabbia del mare…

Doveva saperlo perché lei era venuta nella sua stanza, quella sera, a Saint Petersbourg…

Le parole di Alain…

 _Tornerà il nostro comandante?_

Lo voleva sapere anche lui se Oscar sarebbe tornata.

Doveva saperlo o sarebbe davvero impazzito…

Ma non c'era nulla da fare.

Ovunque guardasse, André non poteva fare a meno di pensare che anche la vita di Oscar avrebbe potuto rischiare di concludersi in qualche vicolo fetido e scuro di quella maledetta città.

Perché allora non cedere all'idea che davvero lei lasciasse quella vita infernale e tornasse ad essere semplicemente la Contessa Jarjayes e magari sposasse il Maggiore Girodel che sembrava sinceramente innamorato di lei…

Era raro che un nobile chiedesse la mano di una donna per quel motivo, e non per altre questioni che fossero un patrimonio da salvare o figli da mettere al mondo per proseguire il casato e tenere riuniti i titoli nobiliari che gli sposi portavano in dote.

Forse era così allora che André avrebbe potuto continuare ad amare Oscar.

Facendo in modo che lei uscisse dalla sua vita, quella vita che giorno dopo giorno diventava sempre più cruda e pericolosa ed infida.

Doveva saperlo se lei avrebbe ceduto a quella proposta e se davvero lui doveva lasciarla andare, combattuto tra il bene di lei ed il bene per lei…

André chiuse gli occhi.

Proprio non voleva arrivare neppure ad immaginare cosa sarebbe potuto accadere se lei, nobile, al contrario, fosse stata costretta a combattere contro la gente del popolo e rischiare così di essere presa di mira, come appunto già era accaduto, e solo perché lei apparteneva all'aristocrazia e per giunta era una donna…

Che avrebbe fatto lei se si fosse trovata di fronte ad una simile scelta?

Per quanto André volesse scacciare quel pensiero dalla testa, quel pensiero era lì, fisso, granitico, micidiale.

Lui era certo che lei non avrebbe mai ceduto all'arroganza della classe sociale a cui apparteneva. Già l'aveva fatto intendere, in passato, di non essere d'accordo con l'indolenza dei governanti francesi, ma di fatto, se avesse seguito questo pensiero…

Lei si sarebbe trovata a scegliere di schierarsi contro la propria famiglia, contro la classe nobile a cui apparteneva.

E allora sarebbe stata la fine.

Lei non doveva trovarsi in mezzo.

"Come stai?".

Andrè si sedette accanto a Diane.

Non cercò di attirare più di tanto la sua attenzione.

Voleva solo starle accanto e farle comprendere che quella scelta non era di abbandono.

L'altra continuò ad osservare fuori dalla finestra, come se nemmeno l'avesse sentito entrare.

Lui si decise a prenderle la mano.

André la percepì fredda e forse più magra dell'ultima volta in cui l'aveva stretta.

Alla fin Diane si voltò e lui s'accorse che lei era cambiata e che stava appassendo come una piccola rosa che forse aveva scelto il tempo sbagliato per sbocciare…

Troppo sole, poca acqua e poi il vento della tempesta avevano lasciato segni profondi sul viso e gli occhi di un tempo lucenti e curiosi e chiari erano come spenti, lontani, immersi in una coltre di rassegnazione.

Pareva che Diane stesse iniziando a comprendere cosa accadeva intorno a lei e André si chiese se fosse stato un bene e se fosse stato davvero meglio che lei rinsavisse e aprisse gli occhi per ritrovarsi in quel posto dimenticato da Dio.

Figure evanescenti camminavano intorno, strascinando i piedi da sole o accompagnate, gli sguardi erano spenti e fissi, e ogni tanto un grido di disperazione, un lamento di rabbia per quella prigionia infinita si levava da qualche angolo di quello strano giardino, ricolmo di piante malcoltivate che ne avevano invaso gli angoli…

Un mondo racchiuso dentro mura spesse ed alte ed impossibili da scavalcare.

L'oppressione vagava tetra, impressa nelle mani nodose e scarne degli ospiti, nelle vesti un tempo bianche poi divenute sudicie, pregne di odori indescrivibili che si mescolavano a quello dell'acqua fetida delle pozzanghere e a quello di escrementi raccolti alla meno peggio…

I corpi racchiudevano anime abbandonate a sé stesse senza che nessuno si prendesse davvero cura di loro, perchè l'unica ragione di quel posto era celare la loro esistenza al mondo.

André si guardò intorno.

Strinse la mano di Diane più forte, quasi stesse per alzarsi e portarla via con sé e al diavolo la sua pazzia.

Lei si riebbe.

Fu allora che André scorse una luce nuova nello sguardo, lucida e pulita…

Lei si avvicinò al viso e le labbra accarezzarono la guancia.

Scivolarono sulle labbra di lui…

E di nuovo a lui parve di assaggiare altre labbra sconosciute ma al tempo stesso già presenti nella memoria.

Si scostò ed afferrò le mani di Diane.

Una nuova scossa lieve…

Lei gli sorrise…

"Come sta mademoiselle?" – chiese come se nulla fosse.

André ebbe un tremito. Dal profondo della coscienza riemerse il contatto fugace ed intenso, le labbra di lei che scivolavano sulla cicatrice, imprimendo il calore della lingua, mescolato all'odore della pelle tiepida e vicina. Rimase a fissare gli occhi di Diane e quasi si diede del pazzo leggendo in essi altri occhi, altro sguardo…

"Diane…perché?" – ebbe solo la forza di chiedere.

Non riusciva a comprendere…

"Non hai risposto alla mia domanda…mademoiselle sta bene? Sono stata davvero insensata a scagliarmi contro di lei…siamo state così vicine…e lei ha sempre pensato al mio bene…sì…".

Oscar non aveva raccontato che pochi particolari dei mesi trascorsi a Saint Petersbourg…

Diane forse poteva saperne qualcosa di più.

"Che cosa è accaduto?" – chiese André.

Diane sorrise a sua volta piano stringendogli la mano.

"Lei aveva paura, come ne avevo io quando ancora non conoscevo me stessa…" – riprese.

Le parole erano sibilline…

L'accenno non si riferiva alla paura di perdere qualcuno…

"Diane…".

"L'ho sentita…sì…io l'ho sentita…".

André era lì, quasi estasiato e stranito da quella sorta di viaggio a ritroso, dentro una terra sconosciuta che non era fatta di lande desolate e ghiacciate.

O magari forse lo era, ma esse erano racchiuse dentro una persona…

"Stai parlando di lei, di Oscar?".

Diane chiuse gli occhi e prese ad ondeggiare…

" _Poiché van dicendo: abbiamo lingua gagliarda, sappiam parlare, chi è il nostro padrone? Chi è?_

 _Chi è il vostro padrone? E tu André…cosa saresti disposto a fare per…"._

Il senso di smarrimento si acuì ancora di più.

Sentirsi responsabile per una persona e non poter far nulla per aiutarla…

André la conosceva molto bene quella sensazione.

Ci era passato talmente tante volte nella sua vita che non le contava più…

Osservò di nuovo la mano di Diane…

Non era più bianca e lieve come un tempo, ma adesso le dita parevano muoversi come in preda ad una frenesia sconosciuta e lei le strisciava dentro la mano di lui, come per insinuarsi in lui…

"Portami via da qui" – mormorò lei all'orecchio di André.

Un sussurro, una richiesta disperata…

Lui tirò un respiro più fondo.

"Vedrai che tutto andrà per il meglio" – si limitò a chiosare André, laconicamente…

Diane gli puntò addosso uno sguardo severo. Gli occhi s'illuminarono e per un istante davvero André pensò che lei lo avesse riconosciuto e avesse riconosciuto sé stessa e ciò che erano stati.

Gli si fece più vicino ancora e gli mise di nuovo una mano sulla guancia.

André ascoltò, di nuovo, il lento incedere della pelle asciutta e morbida.

Istintivamente, senza nemmeno sapere perché s'immerse nell'odore del palmo, com'era accaduto il giorno in cui aveva lasciato Diane lì, nell'inferno di Bicêtre.

Lo riconobbe, nella mente…

Non c'era Diane lì, con lui.

Non era Diane quella accanto a lui…

"Tu mi vuoi bene?".

André si trovò spiazzato dalla domanda ma comprese che non aveva senso indagarla con la logica o la ragionevolezza. L'eloqio era tornato ad essere farneticante…

Si limitò a dirle la verità.

Certo che le voleva bene.

All'inizio, davvero aveva pensato che fosse come volerne ad un bambino indifeso, ad una creatura che è incappata in un gioco più grande di sé e ne è rimasta avviluppata fino a soffocare.

Perdendo la ragione ed il senso di sé.

Ma gli pareva davvero che non fosse Diane quella che si trovava lì adesso…

"Certo…".

No…

André uscì da Bicêtre e prese quasi a correre giù per la discesa che lo ricondusse nei meandri della periferia di Parigi.

Non aveva più fiato e gli pareva d'essere arrivato in fondo ad ogni grado di sopportazione…

Doveva parlare con Oscar.

Vederla per lo meno, sentire di lei e del suo essere anche se non sapeva nemmeno se fosse ancora a Versailles…

Il suo viaggio fu vano…

Madame Glacè accolse il nipote con entusiasmo e lui si lasciò viziare, cullandosi ai profumi della cucina ed alle pietanze che la donna gli preparò apposta per lui.

Ma si mantenne saldo mentre cenava insieme a lei e sentiva che sua nonna era sulle spine.

La donna non aveva fatto alcun accenno ad Oscar e lei pareva non essere lì.

André voleva solo vederla…

Solo quello.

La casa era desolatamente vuota.

Il Generale Jarjayes era con le sue truppe, impegnato in chissà quale esercitazione. Madame Jarjayes era come sempre al seguito della regina…

"Nonna…Oscar…".

Nanny sulle prime non rispose.

"Te l'ho detto…mademoiselle non è stata bene…adesso è a Versailles…".

Nanny si voltò, lo sguardo tristemente calato su quello del nipote, nell'intento di consolarsi alla sua vista, dato che quella casa ormai era sempre più spesso deserta da quando André si era arruolato e Oscar passava gran parte del tempo a Parigi.

Lo sguardo di nanny s'illuminò all'improvviso.

"Ma forse qualcosa cambierà presto!" – trillò forzatamente.

"Che intendi dire?".

Fuori aveva iniziato a piovere a dirotto e nanny si era interotta per correre a chiudere alcune finestre.

"Nonna…cosa volevi dire?" – chiese di nuovo André seguendola nell'altra stanza.

"Mademoiselle è al cospetto della regina adesso. Sua Maestà ha chiesto di vederla per accertarsi che stesse bene…".

"Nonna!".

André si parò davanti all'anziana…

Lo sguardo interrogativo e teso al tempo stesso.

Che voleva dire sua nonna con quello strano discorso sospeso?

"Io spero che la mia bambina accetterà la proposta di matrimonio del Maggiore Girodel…" – balbettò nanny, la voce tesa ed implacabile, ma solo perché non aveva senso girarci tanto attorno a quella notizia e tanto valeva esporla in tutta la sua subdola crudeltà.

Da un lato nanny era felice, dall'altro non sapeva come avrebbe reagito suo nipote.

Nanny aveva fatto finta di non vedere, in tutti quegli anni, cosa accadeva al cuore di André, ma dubitava che quel cuore fosse così distante da quello della figlia del suo padrone.

E nanny aveva tremato all'idea che prima o poi tra loro si sarebbe consumato il distacco, uno strappo inevitabile per l'anziana donna che pure non concepiva che un servo potesse anche solo avvicinarsi con il pensiero ad un qualsiasi sentimento per una donna nobile che non fosse di mera devozione familiare.

Non era difficile immaginare che la vita di André, silenziosa e solitaria, fosse stata dedicata ad Oscar e non solo per quella sorta di devozione.

"No…" – balbettò André scostandosi – "Lei non può…".

"André!" – intervenne nanny decisa – "Non voglio neppure sentirti fiatare su questo argomento. E' bene che mademoiselle segua le richieste di suo padre. E' sempre stato così…tu ora sei un soldato e le vicende di questa famiglia non devono più interessarti…".

André indietreggiò colpito da quel feroce rimprovero.

Sua nonna la pensava così e…

Non riuscì più a proseguire. Si scusò con lei e uscì dalla cucina.

Non aveva senso discutere di quell'argomento men che meno con sua nonna di cui André conosceva l'innata abnegazione verso la famiglia del generale.

Non aveva senso e André s'immerse di nuovo in lei, rifugiandosi nel fugace contatto che lei gli aveva concesso.

Oscar non era solo "la figlia del padrone".

Un discorso inaccettabile e doloroso che il nipote non voleva costringere la nonna ad affrontare.

Ma in qualche modo quella rabba andava sfogata, andava incanalata da qualche parte, dal momento che essa non si acquietava, ma pulsava nelle vene e gonfiva il respiro e colmava la gola di un furioso grido soffocato…

I passi veloci e sicuri nel buio dei corridoi conosciuti non lo condussero nella sua stanza.

Decise di salire lo scalone e si diresse di sopra.

Lo sguardo piantato davanti alla porta della sua stanza…

Non bussò e l'aprì, chiudendosi l'anta alle spalle e ritrovandosi al buio, al freddo, mentre tutt'intorno si schiariva l'alone dell'unica candela accesa sulla mensola del camino spento, a vincere la notte posando la poca luce sul fortepiano nella piccola anticamera.

L'altra stanza era ancora più buia, le tende del baldacchino tirate, le coperte ripiegate con cura, anch'esse ordinatamente e dannatamente fredde…

Il respiro mordeva e così i muscoli contratti al pensiero di quella stanza vuota.

E peggio ancora al pensiero che quella stanza forse sarebbe rimasta vuota per sempre.

Si gettò sul letto.

Saint Antoine mordeva…

Il corpo di lei, accanto a sé, abbandonato e teso…

Se si fosse voltato e avesse aperto gli occhi…

E poi Saint Petersbourg.

L'abbraccio ch'era corso lungo la schiena, le dita sottili che si erano appropriate delle labbra, mentre le accarezzavano…

L'aveva sentita tremare, di paura, di vergogna, di desiderio…

 _Dove sei?_

Gli parve di percepire tra le lenzuola, seppure fresche di bucato, l'odore di lei, il sentore raccolto ed unico della sua pelle, lambita dallo sguardo, accarezzata appena nel fugace incontro di Saint Petersbourg e subito dispersa nell'oblio della rassegnazione e del dubbio e della paura.

Si distese e si spinse un po' più su e chiuse gli occhi André.

Tentò di riportare alla memoria qualche ricordo, sbiadito eppure pungente…

 _Le tue mani…_

La mente corse a lei, come sempre ed alle sue mani, e adesso André rammentava il corpo esile e leggero di lei, trascinato via, la sera di un anno prima, da lui stesso, come fosse stato un fuscello, come lui avesse voluto piegarla a sé per annientare la sua arroganza, la sua cecità di fronte ad un amore senza scampo…

 _Le tue mani…_

Le dita si chiusero, chiudendo quasi le mani di lei ed afferrando la coperta e trascinandola via come se lei fosse stata lì, lì sotto, nascosta nell'alore freddo della solitudine mai sconfitta.

Le tempie battevano, il respiro correva, i muscoli s'irrigidivano e la sensazione di una battaglia perduta per sempre s'insinuò livida nelle lacrime che scesero silenziose e furiose, mentre il sangue si animava e di nuovo il corpo di lei s'imprimeva nel suo, sollevando la carne e scivolando sulla maledizione della sua vita.

 _Le tue mani…_

S'immaginò di nuovo lambito dall'accenno lieve e un poco tiepido delle mani di lei, dalla pelle, dai seni morbidi e dolci, sfiorati appena e desti in una reazione di pudore e desiderio…

 _Le tue mani addosso…_

S'immaginò le mani di lei insicure ed impazienti nel toccarlo e nell'insinuarsi nella carne, nell'incavo del collo e poi sui muscoli del ventre, ansiosi di scorrere, divenendo poi avide, mentre il respiro di lei si confondeva con il proprio.

S'immaginò d'ascoltare lei, Oscar, raggiungerlo, nell'ombra della sua mente, nella disperazione di una richiesta senza scampo, nell'abbraccio unico che si era permesso di dare e concedersi adesso che, solo, lentamente, scivolava su sé stesso, cercando lei, cercando il suo respiro su di sé e cogliendo quel lieve balzo che animava ed inturgidiva i muscoli.

Nel groviglio dei pensieri s'immaginò lei, l'aroma sciolto nel respiro veloce, l'umida consistenza del velluto puro e limpido della gola, il cereo pallore del viso, l'incanto acuto delle labbra appena sfiorate e poi morse…

E la gola si schiuse nel respiro fondo e roco e le dita sfiorarono quel corpo agognato ed immaginato e con esso il proprio ed il silenzio si aprì per lasciar scorrere un grido di passione e di dolore, una richiesta di aiuto, un amplesso soffocato che si nutrì delle mani di lei che a poco a poco si sciolsero sopra di lui, solo nel ricordo, eppure richiamanto e vivo ed intensamente strappato all'oblio…

 _Le tue mani…_

Consistenza pallida ed insistente e calma e odorosa di buono e di sé stesso dentro la sua vita…

Sussurro imbastito di occhi scuri ed impetuosi e poi di nuovo aperti e chiari…

Fremito assoluto che toglie respiro e coscienza, senza placare il desiderio, senza poterlo annientare…

Non c'era lei…

Non c'erano le sue mani.

C'erano solo freddi tessuti di lieve profumo…

C'erano solo muscoli tesi e condotti allo spasmo mentre il calore si scioglieva e sgorgava salato e pungente mescolato alle lacrime della follia e dell'abbandono…

Tremore leggero…

Oblio dei sensi…

 _Le tue mani…_

Nel salottino privato della Regina Maria Antonietta fervevano i preparativi per la cena della sovrana.

Un incontro riservato a pochi ospiti…

L'accenno alla presenza di altre persone fece sussultare Oscar, quando le venne comunicato che Maria Antonietta avrebbe tardato solo fino all'arrivo di un altro ospite.

Pensava sarebbe stata sola con la regina…

I pochi ospiti erano dunque lei e chi altri?

Oscar se l'immaginò e quasi i sensi cedettero all'impulso di andarsene lì, in piena notte, adducendo…

Cosa?

Cosa poteva addurre di così importante da declinare il gentile invito di Maria Antonietta, la Regina di Francia?

Non c'era nulla che in quel momento richiedesse la sua presenza.

Non c'era nessuno che l'attendeva.

Oscar fremeva nella piccola stanza che le era stato consentito di occupare, lassù, all'ultimo piano della reggia.

Locali piccoli e confortevoli, arredati in maniera sfarzosa seppure raccolta, di solito utilizzati dai dignitari di corte o dai maggiordomi personali del re e della regina, durante le soste dagli impegni che costantemente li vedevano al fianco dei sovrani.

L'assurdo viaggio era stato scandagliato dai ministri del re così come imponeva la ragion di Stato.

I dettagli, quelli dolorosi ed intimi, erano rimasti al sicuro, segretamente custoditi tra le dita che adesso si agitavano nervosamente, al pensiero di ciò che era accaduto…

Di ciò che lei aveva scelto di concedere di sé stessa e nemmeno perché sapeva l'avesse fatto.

Le parole riemersero sulle labbra…

 _Ti amo…_

Ecco perché.

Ma, dannazione, quell'amore aveva il sentore del corpo di André, della sua pelle, di quella cicatrice sconosciuta e lambita appena…

Il ventre si contrasse ed una debole scossa la costrinse ad alzarsi mentre il seguito di quell'abbraccio l'avvolgeva di nuovo e Oscar fu costretta a chiudere gli occhi e ad avvicinarsi alla finestra, ascoltando il tiepido scorrere dell'aria tra le fessure, annusando i contorni di quel bacio che l'aveva presa ed in essa lei era affondata…

Senza respiro s'era ritrovata in lui.

Quell'amore era così fulgido ed oscuro al tempo stesso.

Fatto di memorie e di ricordi e di tempo mai vissuto e di quello perduto…

Il tempo di soccorrere lei era forse costato la vita della piccola Mimose.

Oscar non ne aveva certezza e quando anche ne avesse avuta sapeva che quell'evento sarebbe rimasto per sempre inciso sulla carne, proprio come la cicatrice sulla spalla di André.

Di nuovo lei era stata la causa, indiretta ed involontaria, di una vita spezzata.

Nonostante tutto, rivederlo, rivedere André si mostrava unico pensiero ormai, il solo a destare i sensi, insistente e tanto pungente, quanto calmo…

Incomprensibile per lei che non aveva mai ceduto a simili declinazioni del sentire e del desiderare e del volere.

Quell'intenso fuoco si era fatto strada a poco a poco nel corso dei mesi, da quando aveva lasciato la Guardia Reale, da quando il corpo di André era rimasto impresso sul suo, come un marchio che non si era più staccato dalla pelle, nonostante i suoi immensi sforzi di tenere quella sensazione lontana da sé.

Non c'era stato nulla fare e adesso lei si sentiva vile e si sentiva terribilmente manchevole per aver ceduto ai propri sensi ed aver concesso sé stessa a quell'abbraccio…

Il tempo preteso per sé era valso a perdere un'altra vita…

Oscar si alzò iniziando a torturare la stoffa della giacca.

Non aveva più indossato l'uniforme da quando era tornata a Parigi…

Era di questo che avrebbe voluto parlare con la regina.

Era per questo che aveva accettato di andare a Versailles.

E adesso era venuto fuori che un'altra persona avrebbe dovuto raggiungerli, così aveva annunciato il messo della regina.

Oscar cedette e si vestì in fretta e furia e sgusciò fuori dalla stanza prima del tempo.

Non era da lei attendere gli eventi…

Aveva deciso di tornare a dare retta al suo instinto…

Ed in effetti il suo istinto le fu di grande aiuto perché nello scendere velocemente la scaletta di legno che portava al piano sottostante da cui poi si accedeva alle camere delle dame di compagnia e poi ancora più sotto al piano nobile dove si trovavano gli appartamenti del re e della regina, s'imbatte in un personaggio conosciuto ed affabile che dopo averla riconosciuta le sorrise, felice di ritrovarla a Versailles dopo tanto tempo.

"Comandante Jarjayes!" – esclamò l'uomo che saliva le scale in fretta e furia.

"Monsieur La Rochefoucauld!".

Oscar si fermò all'istante.

Quello che aveva di fronte era un dignitario di corte molto vicino a Re Luigi XVI, ma era anche un medico.

La sua presenza a corte, per quanto ad Oscar facesse piacere rivedere l'uomo, non era un buon segno.

"Mademoiselle…" – l'uomo fece un inchino e poi sollevò lo sguardo verso di lei.

"Monsieur…è da tanto tempo che non ci vediamo…".

Oscar era dubbiosa. La presenza dell'altro poteva avere una sola ragione…

"Mademoiselle…mi fa piacere vedere che state bene. Quando a Versailles si era sparsa la voce che di voi non si avevano più notizie ho davvero pensato che vi fosse accaduto qualcosa di grave…ma vedo che…oh…".

"Monsier La Rochefoucault…è successo qualcosa?".

L'uomo abbassò lo sguardo.

"Stavo venendo appunto ad avvertirvi…Sua Altezza il Delfino si è sentito poco bene e la regina ha deciso di restare con lui. Non potrà partecipare alla cena con voi e quindi mi ha pregato si scusarla ma…".

Oscar sentì il sangue gelarsi nelle vene.

Di nuovo la sensazione d'impotenza e di buio e di vuoto che si apriva davanti a lei e pareva inghottirla lasciandola senza respiro, senza forze, senza alcun pensiero.

Il destino di un altro bambino era di nuovo nelle mani di Atropo…

"Come sta il principe?".

La Rochefoucault scosse la testa senza dire altro. Il verdetto era chiaro…

"Io ho compiuto diversi studi sulle malattie dei bambini…ho persino tentato di evitare che si ammalassero iniziando a somministrare loro dei medicinali che li aiutassero a combatterle…ma quella del povero Delfino…persino io sono impotente…".

L'uomo si portò una mano al viso…

"Avrei voluto tanto aiutarlo…la nostra regina è davvero in pena per lui ed è uno strazio vedere una madre che piange per il proprio figlio…".

Oscar deglutì a fatica.

Tutta la rabbia che l'aveva spinta ad uscire dalla stanza per affrontare Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta e chiederle fermamente di non insistere più nella richiesta della donna di indurla a lasciare l'uniforme e di permettere al Maggiore Girodel – Oscar l'aveva compreso che era lui l'ospite che stavano attendendo – di frequentarla e di accettare la proposta di matrimonio dell'uomo, si smorzò di colpo per tramutarsi in una sorta di terrore cupo per quella sentenza di morte annunciata che si piantò lì, sul cuore.

Oscar vacillò un poco e l'unico pensiero dirompente fu di nuovo quello…

Rivedere André.

Sentì di volersi aggrappare a lui, non come una donna si aggrappa ad un uomo per nutrirsi della sua forza o del suo coraggio, non come una persona che si sente in colpa e si aggrappa a colui che si è sentito tradito per consolarlo e sollevarlo dal senso di tradimento…

Oscar voleva Andrè.

Perché…

Il respiro si sollevò lieve, poi sempre più intenso.

"Sua Maestà ritiene che possiate comunque cenare con…" – proseguì La Rochefoucault.

"Con il Maggiore Girodel?" – lo prevenne lei.

L'uomo si stupì dell'intuizione.

Per quel che gli constava la presenza del Maggiore Girodel era stata celata, su richiesta della regina, a tutti i servitori e lui era il solo, assieme ovviamente alla sovrana, a conoscere della presenza dell'ufficiale.

"Sì certo" – si affrettò a confermare il dignitario – "Ma voi ne eravate al corrente?".

L'uomo estrasse un fazzoletto e iniziò ad asciugarsi la fronte. Temeva che le disposizioni della regina fossero state disattese da qualche membro della servitù e questo non era affatto un bene per un uomo che vantava fedeltà assoluta ai voleri dei sovrani, anche quelli più bizzarri e senza apparente senso logico.

"Non temete monsieur…l'ho immaginato…".

"Ma allora…a voi non dispiacerà…".

L'uomo tentò di proseguire, ma si avvide che Oscar aveva ripreso a scendere le scale.

"Oh…mademoiselle…il maggiore è atteso a momenti…".

La Rochefoucault stava intuendo il dissenso sempre più evidente che la sua ospite non si preoccupava di nascondere e questo la diceva lunga sull'insofferenza di Oscar per quella specie di "incontro" combinato, così simile a quello che aveva preceduto il suo viaggio in Russia.

Questa volta gli eventi non sarebbero precipitati e lei non si sarebbe ritrovata di fronte alle insistenze di Girodel che pure non detestava ma che non avrebbe saputo come respingere.

"Vorrei vedere Sua Maestà solo pochi istanti!" – disse Oscar e nella voce il tono di un ordine e non di un semplice desiderio.

"Ma…vi ho detto che Sua Maestà…".

"Monsieur La Rochefoucault non temete. Non disturberò la regina…desidero solo riferirle di una questione in privato…".

Ogni più integerrima e severa regola del cerimoniale venne fatta a pezzi negli istanti che seguirono. Oscar si diresse decisa verso le stanze del Delfino e dopo aver semplicemente bussato entrò, senza attendere risposta…

Se fossero stati altri a compiere quel gesto probabilmente sarebbero stati arrestati seduta stante.

Due guardie accorsero allo schiocco del chiavistello non previsto, ma la riconobbero e istintivamente si misero sull'attenti, nonostante Oscar non fosse in uniforme e neppure fosse ormai da tempo il loro superiore.

"Riposo… devo vedere Sua Maestà con urgenza…".

"Oscar…".

La voce di Maria Antonietta la raggiunse dall'altra stanza.

Oscar si trovò di fronte a sè la regina e s'inchinò scusandosi nuovamente per quella intrusione poco appropriata.

"Oh…Oscar… perdonatemi…ma Joseph non sta bene…".

"Volevo chiedere come sta il principe…" – rispose lei diretta.

Sollevò lo sguardo verso la sovrana.

Oscar sapeva da tempo della malattia del principe e adesso poteva leggere sul volto di Maria Antonietta tutta la disperazione e la distruzione di una fine imminente.

"Non dovete preoccuparvi maestà. Dovete pensare al delfino adesso e alla sua salute. Io pregherò per lui…".

"Oscar…sì…sono felice che abbiate preso questa iniziativa. Mi ero scordata che voi avete un grande intuito…".

Il lamento del bambino raggiunse la stanza dove si trovavano le due donne.

"Oscar…vi prego…vorreste salutare Joseph? A lui farebbe piacere vedervi. Ha chiesto spesso di voi…".

Oscan annuì.

Ma nonostante si fosse sempre dimostrata forte, al limite dell'insensibilità, ora le gambe cominciavano a cedere perché ciò che si manifestava di fronte era la visione della fine, insinuata nel viso cereo del piccolo Joseph, nei suoi occhi azzurri tristi eppure vivi, nel gesto di quella stretta sincera per quanto debole che lui le riservò quando lei allungò la mano e strinse a sua volta quella del bambino.

"Sono felice di vedervi…".

Gli occhi del delfino s'illuminarono.

"Principe…l'onore è mio…".

Oscar s'immerse nello sguardo pieno e sofferente di Joseph…

Erano così simili gli sguardi dei bambini che attraversano la soffarenza. Per loro essa non ha un nome, non ha una dimensione, ma permea ogni parte di sè e si riflette nello sguardo ed è mitigata solo dal desiderio di vivere…

La mano del bambino strinse ancora di più la sua.

Era piccola e magra, proprio come quella di Mimose…

"Mi racconterete dove siete stata?" – chiese il bambino seppure faticava a respirare.

"Ve lo prometto…appena starete meglio verrò a trovarvi e faremo una bella passeggiata a cavallo…".

"Sì…sapete che poco tempo fa mio padre mi ha permesso di cavalcare…e non un pony!".

"Siete davvero bravo…".

Oscar sentì che non sarebbe riuscita a proseguire oltre. Sforzarsi di parlare di un futuro che non era certo, anzi che forse non ci sarebbe mai stato, andava oltre le sue capacità. Davvero non avrebbe mai pensato di dover vivere un momento simile…

André…

 _Per vent'anni ho vissuto con te e ho provato dell'affetto per te, solo per te…_

 _Io ti amo Oscar…_

 _Credo di averti sempre amato._

E lei era riuscita in un solo istante a portargli via tutto.

Il suo amore vissuto in silenzio nel passato e poi il futuro, per quanto incerto…

Lasciarlo libero era equivalso a togliergli tutto e soprattutto a lasciarlo senza un appiglio, senza quella parte di sé che era lei.

Perché adesso anche Oscar sapeva che André era una parte di sé stessa…

Ed iniziava a comprendere che senza quella parte, di lei non sarebbe rimasto poco più di nulla e la vita non avrebbe più continuato a scorrere, interrompendosi, nonostante la vita stessa.

Essere parte di qualcuno…

"Allora vi rivedrò?" – chiese il Principe Joseph con un filo di voce.

"Certo…".

Ecco cosa aveva fatto Oscar.

Aveva tolto tutto ad André e davvero in quel momento si chiese come aveva fatto lui a sopravvivere per tutti quegli anni e come aveva fatto a sopravvivere dopo che lei lo aveva respinto e lo aveva allontanato da sé.

Forse ciò che sarebbe accaduto a lei quando avesse compreso di amarlo e che neppure amarlo sarebbe bastato…

Un amore troppo oscuro…

"Oscar, vi ringrazio…vi prego restate ancora…restate se desiderate…" – mormorò la regina asciugandosi le lacrime.

"No"- rispose seccamente Oscar – "Non lo desidero…".

Maria Antonietta sollevò lo sguardo spiazzata da quella risposta un po' rude, anche se la donna sapeva bene che Oscar non si sarebbe piegata al volere di nessuno, né per pietà, né perché in quel volere ci fosse il suo bene, il suo futuro, la sua incolumità.

"Oscar…io non ho dimenticato il nostro colloquio al Trianon".

La voce di Maria Antonietta si fece più dura, insolitamente severa.

Oscar intuì che la regina aveva paura, paura di perdere il figlio, paura di perdere le persone a lei più care…

"Nemmeno io Vostra Maestà. Ed era per questo che volevo vedervi. Io resterò sempre al vostro fianco e lo farò perché desidero farlo. Non desidero intraprendere altro tipo di vita e non desidero sposare nessuno men che meno il Maggiore Girodel…".

La franchezza di Oscar parve quasi mandare in frantumi la già fragile fisionomia della regina.

La donna indietreggiò e il suo respiro rallentò come per radunare le forze e controbattere quel discorso così diretto e senza possibilità alcuna di essere contestato.

"Ma con tutto quello che è accaduto?" – chiese Maria Antonietta in tono più dolce, insinuando che ciò che lei chiedeva era solo sottrarre l'amica ad un destino incerto…

"Ciò che è accaduto mi ha consentito di comprendere meglio cosa sia la mia vita e quali siano i miei intenti. Uno di questi è servirvi al meglio…anche nelle strade di Parigi, anche comandando soldati che all'apparenza possono sembrare rudi e senza disciplina. Forse lo sono davvero ma non credo che potrei mai sottrarmi a questa sfida…a questa vita…e sposandomi accadrebbe di certo. Apprezzo il vostro desiderio di sapermi al sicuro…ma non così…".

Maria Antoniettà tentò d'incalzarla.

"Il Maggiore Girodel vi stima molto…".

Parole di circostanza per confermare che quella richiesta di matrimonio, dettata da un sentimento di affetto reale e non solo calcolato o indotto da ragioni di stato, era un bene davvero prezioso e da non sottovalutare.

L'esistenza della regina in questo era stata molto meno fortunata di quella di colei che aveva di fronte…

Oscar sarebbe stata scelta per amore…

"La stessa cosa vale per me. Ed è per questo che temo di non poter accettare la sua proposta. Il maggiore è di certo uomo comprensivo ed intelligente…ma credo che sappia che la stima non è sentimento adeguato e, almeno nel mio caso, sufficiente per fondare un matrimonio…" – replicò lei in tono altrettanto dolce ma fermo.

La voce s'incrinò leggermente.

La regina si voltò.

Non aveva più armi contro l'amica. Non l'avrebbe mai costretta…

Oscar proseguì.

"Resterò nella Guardia Metropolitana…lo faccio anche per il Principe Joseph…".

Oscar sorrise debolmente a quell'accenno.

"Cosa?" – chiese la regina senza comprendere il motivo di quel riferimento.

"Il principe ha imparato a conoscermi come un ufficiale…mi sono intrattenuta spesso con lui raccontandogli le difficoltà di questo lavoro ma anche le enormi soddisfazioni che si possono raggiungere quando la disciplina e l'ubbidienza dei soldati si ottengono non con la paura ma con il rispetto…se adesso lasciassi l'uniforme…se adesso mi mostrassi debole di fronte ad un pericolo reale come quello che sta invadendo le strade di Parigi…".

Lo sguardo corse al buio oltre i vetri freddi della finestra.

I giardini erano immersi nell'oscurità, la pioggia scendeva ora più silenziosa appena accennata nel ticchettio amplificato dei rivoli insinuati nelle grondaie e dei pertugi…

Il sentore d'un pensiero fisso di essere parte di qualcuno, finalmente, perché lei aveva intuito chi fosse lei per André…

"Apparirei poco credibile agli occhi del principe e rischierei di fargli credere che lottare non serve a nulla. E lui invece deve combattere…".

La voce s'incrinò, la gola si chiuse…

Era un discorso inutile quello e Oscar lo sapeva bene, ma anche a quello lei tentò di aggrapparsi per sperare che Joseph si potesse salvare e che lei potesse infondergli il coraggio di non arrendersi, anche se il verdetto di morte era già stato emesso.

"Promettetemi che tornerete a trovarlo…" – mormorò la regina in tono rassegnato ma comprensivo.

"Certo…lo farò senz'altro…".

La porta si aprì e Monsieur Françoise La Rochefoucault annunciò che il Maggiore Girodel era arrivato.

Oscar s'inchinò davanti alla regina.

"Saluterò il maggiore e poi tornerò a casa. Domani devo recarmi a Parigi…".

Poche parole, un commiato veloce e Oscar uscì dalla stanza, non concedendo alla regina nemmeno il tempo di replicare.

"Siate prudente amica mia…" – mormorò tra se e se Maria Antonietta.

Lo sguardo del maggiore Girodel incrociò quello di Oscar, poco dopo, mentre lei a grandi passi imboccava lo scalone della Regina, quello che l'avrebbe ricondotta al piano terra…

L'uomo intuì dalla sola velocità dell'altra che Oscar non sarebbe rimasta quella sera e che lui non avrebbe potuto parlarle.

Decise di soprassedere ai convenevoli di quell'incontro che, negli intenti dei due organizzatori, avrebbe dovuto essere del tutto fortuito o comunque non architettato, seppure in maniera alquanto rudimentale…

"Oscar…".

Lei ricambiò il saluto con un sorriso severo proseguendo nell'incedere quasi militaresco per portarsi a debita distanza dall'altro.

"Oscar…aspetta!".

Girodel si voltò nell'istante in cui lei gli passò oltre.

L'afferrò per un braccio per trattenerla e Oscar allora si fermò.

Il respiro più fondo diede a Girodel il senso d'insofferenza per quel gesto…

"Perdonami…stai andando via? Avrei voluto parlarti…la regina mi aveva fatto sapere che saresti stata a cena con lei questa sera e io mi sono permesso di venire…sono stato in pena per te…".

L'uomo scese i pochi gradini che li separavano. Ora la distanza era di nuovo annullata…

"Purtroppo il Principe Joseph non si è sentito bene e Sua Maestà ha deciso di restare con lui. Per cui la mia presenza a corte è del tutto inutile…non immaginavo che saresti venuto…".

Tanto valeva usare lo stesso espediente utilizzato contro di lei…

"Ma potresti restare ugualmente…".

"E' meglio di no. Ho chiarito alcune questioni con Sua Maestà e domani vorrei recarmi a Parigi…".

"Cosa?".

Girodel ebbe un sussulto a quelle parole…

 _Paris…_

Di nuovo Parigi, di nuovo quella dannata città, di nuovo quella maledetta vita che pareva avere un ascendente assurdo sulla donna che lui amava.

"Vuoi dire che tornerai al tuo incarico?" – chiese con tono rassegnato e un poco risentito.

Si pentì subito dell'irruenza della domanda.

Non era imponendo le scelte di altri che lui avrebbe conquistato quella donna…

E Oscar non si lasciò sfuggire di aver intuito il senso d'insofferenza che rivelava quella domanda e quindi pensò bene di confermare all'uomo, una volta per tutte, caso mai fosse stato ancora necessario, il suo pensiero.

"Certamente. Volevo solo comunicarlo a Sua Maestà. Ma non c'è stato il tempo per affrontare altre questioni…la salute del Delfino al momento è ciò che più mi preoccupa e temo che non sarei davvero di compagnia questa sera. Preferisco tornare a casa…".

"Sta diluviando!" – esclamò Girodel mentre restava impietrito sulla scala ed osservava Oscar discendere velocemente i gradini e accennare un consenso di gratitudine al commesso che le porgeva il mantello…

"A presto!" – fu il saluto di lei disperso nel silenzio muto del corridoio…

"Non ti lascerò commettere l'ennesimo errore…non mi hai lasciato parlare…non mi hai lasciato spiegare perché non devi tornare tra quei soldati…" – si disse tra sé e sé Girodel, mentre tirava un respiro più fondo e sprimacciava il mantello grondante di pioggia.

Monsieur La Rochefoucault comparve sulla cima della scala.

Scese piano andando incontro all'ufficiale che se ne stava sconsolato pochi gradini più sotto.

"Maggiore…mi spiace…mademoiselle non ha ritenuto di restare…credo avesse intuito che questa cena avrebbe avuto altro scopo…".

Girodel sorrise compiaciuto.

"E' tipico di lei…ho sempre apprezzato quella sorta d'intuito verso eventi che possono pregiudicare la sua esistenza. Già…ma non immaginavo proprio che io le sarei apparso come uno di quegli eventi! In questo caso la sua perspicacia mi è stata del tutto deleteria…avrei preferito senza dubbio avere a che fare con una persona meno testarda e…".

"L'amate davvero…" – sentenziò La Rochefoucault in tono quasi rassegnato, come a contemplare una sorta di sentimento senza speranza che però ci si ostina a coltivare.

"Anche per questo. L'ammiro anche per questo…non posso farci niente. Se fosse stata un'altra donna ad opporre un rifiuto così deciso non mi sarei spinto fino al punto di umiliarmi in questo modo. Ma con lei è diverso…mi pare di assistere ad un evento quasi inevitabile in cui io posso solo sperare che accada qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa. Comunque domani andrò a Parigi. Le parlerò e spero di riuscire a convincerla…".

"Vi riferite all'attentato del Louvre?" – chiese La Rochefoucault.

Girodel sospirò.

"Non pensavo davvero che avremmo scoperto che uno dei soldati della Guardia Metropolitana fosse il pazzo che ha ucciso tutte quelle persone. In molti hanno detto di aver visto un soldato che indossava quell'uniforme aggirarsi nel posto dove poi c'è stata l'esplosione".

"Sua Maestà ha ricevuto notizia che il vero obiettivo dell'attentatore fosse il principe russo e questo per portare scompiglio nelle relazioni diplomatiche tra i due paesi…".

"Dal momento che non sappiamo di preciso chi sia quell'uomo, ciò potrà giocare a mio favore. Non posso permettere che quello si azzardi a creare altri problemi… sono sicuro che questa volta riuscirò a convincerla…".

"E come?".

"E' abbastanza semplice…basterà indurla a credere che il vero obiettivo fosse lei…o comunque che quell'uomo volesse colpire anche lei. Mademoiselle non potrebbe mai permettersi il rischio di esporre sé stessa e soprattutto i soldati che pattugliano le strade ad un nuovo attentato…e nemmeno gente innocente che sarebbe costretta a pagare per la sua assurda idea di mantenere l'uniforme e la carica che ricopre. Questo dovete concedermelo Monsieur La Rochefoucault…una mezza verità…".

L'altro sospirò affranto.

"Siete sicuro che in questo modo quella donna si convincerà a lasciare l'uniforme? Nemmeno la regina pare esserci riuscita…".

"Sì…è tutto piuttosto complicato quando si tratta di mademoiselle…ma io non dispero. Se non posso convincerla per il suo bene potrei davvero farlo per quello dei suoi soldati. E poi non posso dimenticare quell'immagine terribile di Place Dauphine. Uno di loro le puntava un coltello alla gola e un altro quello che aveva la pistola contro di lei e che poi ha sparato, è stato il suo attendente per anni…".

"So per certo che il Generale Jarjayes ha escluso che quell'uomo…André…avrebbe mai potuto far del male alla figlia…" – obiettò La Rochefoucault.

"E io invece non voglio escludere proprio nulla. Jarjayes dice di conoscerlo…".

Lo sguardo di Girodel si fece serio, quasi torvo, e le parole uscirono sprezzanti, come se in esse fosse condensata un'antica gelosia, un rancore covato per anni, e mitigato solo dalla circostanza che André dopo tutto era sempre stato solo un servo e mai, secondo le regole che distinguevano le classi sociali, avrebbe potuto aspirare ad essere altro per Madamigella Oscar.

Ma Girodel aveva intuito nello sguardo di quell'uomo che lui si considerava altro…

Troppo, per il ruolo che ricopriva.

Impossibile da accettare.

Ed il Maggiore Girodel non ci aveva messo molto a convogliare contro André tutta la frustrazione che si era accumulata negli anni in cui a lui era toccato restare accanto ad Oscar, in silenzio, accettando di viverle vicino senza poter mirare ad altro, e poi nel vedere la donna che amava sfuggirgli da sotto gli occhi, per ritrovarla lontano da sé, seppure con quel servo sempre alle sue spalle, sempre accanto.

Un'insidia annebbiata che però si era fatta via via più chiara e lampante e reale e che Girodel aveva deciso di non accettare più.

"Io non mi fido di quell'uomo…le puntava una pistola addosso e questo è per me intollerabile. So che quegli uomini sono stati riammessi tra i ranghi dei Soldati della Guardia. Bene…questa sarà la scusa per mettere in guardia il loro comandante…non credo che Oscar vorrà restare e rischiare di subire un altro attentato in cui potrebbero restare uccisi altri suoi uomini…e poi…".

Il discorso sospeso acquistò il sapore sinistro di una sorta di minaccia incombente.

"Chi potrebbe affermare con certezza che se accadesse di nuovo…quell'uomo non potrebbe restare coinvolto? In ogni senso!".

L'accenno di Girodel fece tremare il respiro a La Rochefoucault.

"Voi…".

"Monsieur…il nostro colloquio come ben potete comprendere deve restare assolutamente riservato. Non lascerò nulla d'intentato per proteggere mademoiselle…anche da sé stessa se necessario. No… io credo che questa volta Oscar dovrà cedere…".

Ne era convinta Oscar che in un modo o nell'altro il Maggiore Girodel avrebbe voluto che lei cedesse e lascisse l'uniforme e si ritirasse a condurre una vita di serenità e di riposo.

Ne era convinta come lo era del fatto che se lei avesse ceduto, quella che adesso odorava del sentore intenso e profumato della vita vera, si sarebbe definitivamente spenta, per sempre.

Tutto sarebbe scivolato via tra le dita umide, bagnate di pioggia, mentre lei avanzava piano, sotto quel primo temporale di primavera, l'ennesimo diluvio tornato a scendere sulla campagna e a battere le strade fangose che da Versailles conducevano a Palazzo Jarjayes.

Quasi lei avesse timore di correre e attraversare troppo in fretta la pienezza di sé che ora percepiva, densa, ritmata, colma, fulgida…

L'alone della lanterna cieca le consentì a mala pena di intravedere il ciglio erboso della strada e ad un certo punto fu persino costretta a scendere perché il cavallo si rifiutava di procedere, gli zoccoli affondati nel fango ed il timore per il frastuono dei tuoni.

Nella concentrazione di mantenere salda la via di ritorno Oscar s'immerse di nuovo in quel pensiero, imponente e silenzioso…

 _Ti amo…-_ si ripetè, una volta, due volte, assaggiando il suono e la consistenza immensa, seppure racchiusa in termini semplici e neppure difficili, di quelle parole.

La gola si chiuse di nuovo mentre il vento sferzava il sentiero.

Un amore oscuro il suo…

Tutto appariva incerto perché quell'amore pareva davvero dannato.

 _Ti amo… –_ ripetè ancora ed in quelle parole un miscuglio di gioia e di dolore, mutevoli ad ogni ora, espansi e poi ritratti, pulsanti come qualcosa di distinto da sé, come un flusso, una corrente impossibile da arginare.

Facevano male quelle parole che recavano con sé il senso di colpa dettato dall'istinto di essersi sottratta per così tanto tempo a quel sentimento.

Si sentiva colma di lui e negli occhi adesso apparivano le immagini di lui, i suoi gesti, il suo sguardo.

Allora davvero anche lei lo aveva osservato e lo aveva impresso dentro la mente, senza accorgersene, senza pensare di averlo fatto.

Forse era stato da quando lui era stato ferito, nello scontro con il Cavaliere Nero…

Sì, doveva essere stato da allora, perché lei ricordava di essersi soffermata ad osservarlo il suo André, magari da lontano, solo per accertarsi come stava.

Allora forse era accaduto che lei avesse raccolto quegli aromi, spunti che la richiamavano a lui…

Nelle orecchie la sua voce, quel timbro caldo, cauto, severo ma sereno…

Nella gola il suo respiro…

Il corpo nel corpo come l'aveva sentito, non più tardi di poche settimane prima…

Si ritrovò grondante sulla soglia di casa, entrando piano, per non svegliare nessuno, perché non aveva bisogno dei rimproveri di nanny e perché voleva restare sola…

Era troppo prepotente quel pensiero che la incalzava e la stordiva quasi…

 _Le tue mani…_

Oscar avrebbe voluto averle addosso, le mani di André, in quel momento mentre entrava piano nella stanza e richiudeva la porta dentro di sé e immobile ascoltava lo sgocciolare dell'acqua dal mantello e immobile ascoltava il cuore battere e le dita schiudersi per ritrovare il calore ed il senso di sé e di loro…

Si diresse verso il camino ed accese il fuoco ammaestrando i piccoli legni che covavano caldi sotto la cenere che nanny era solita lasciare, quel tanto che bastava a ravvivare le fiamme.

Nel riverbero della luce il cuore si acquietò un poco e così decise di spogliarsi e di asciugarsi…

Lo sguardo verso il letto attraversò l'oscurità della stanza…

Si sedette piano, togliendosi gli stivali, le calze, i calzoni…

Tutto fradicio mentre la pelle si ammansiva al tocco tiepido delle coperte.

Oscar chiuse gli occhi e si tirò più su, scivolando al centro del letto ed ascoltando il sentore di sé, di sé stessa dentro di lui.

Lo percepì chiaro e limpido come la luce del giorno, come il raggio caldo del sole…

Spalancò gli occhi allora e si avvide delle lenzuola un poco disfatte.

Nanny non avrebbe mai permesso che qualcuno lasciasse il suo letto in quelle condizioni…

Lo sentì nella pelle l'odore di lui, l'aroma di lui, prima ancora di avere contezza di ciò che poteva essere accaduto.

Le dita s'impressero sulla coperta fredda e scivolarono leggere alla ricerca del corpo di lui, impresso lì, seppure impercettibile e lontano…

Oscar si rivestì in fretta ed altrettanto in fretta scese le scale.

André era stato nella sua stanza, lei l'aveva sentito, l'aveva colto in quel sentore di lui, impresso dentro di sé…

Corse nella stanza di André…

Non bussò neppure. Ci entrò aprendo piano la porta ed altrettanto piano richiudendola…

La stanza era vuota, André non c'era ed il suo letto era rifatto, come se lui non ci fosse mai stato in quella stanza.

Allora corse verso la camera di nanny…

Incrociò la vecchia governante che si era svegliata e si aggirava adesso con volto assonnato per il corridoio.

"Bambina, ma sei già tornata?".

"Nanny…André è stato qui? Dov'è adesso?" – chiese all'istante.

"Oh…bambina…ma tu dovevi essere a Versailles…".

"Non adesso…André è stato qui vero? Io…".

"Sì…ma se ne già andato. E' venuto a farmi visita ma poi ha deciso di tornare a Parigi…".

"E' stato qui…lui è stato qui…perché?".

Domanda scontata ed inutile…

Oscar non avrebbe mai potuto ascoltare dalle labbra di nanny la risposta che lei stessa avrebbe desiderato ascoltare.

Quasi le parve che la donna l'avesse intuita quella risposta e per un istante le balzò il cuore in gola…

Nemmeno lei aveva tutte le risposte, figuriamoci nanny.

"E' venuto a farmi visita te l'ho detto. Certo mi ha chiesto di te ma io gli ho detto che eri a Versailles…".

Nanny si fermò, come se quel discorso per lei fosse terminato lì. Oscar intuì che non lo era e piantò addosso alla vecchia governante uno sguardo severo, come ad incitarla a proseguire…

"Gli ho detto quello che sarebbe accaduto a Versailles…".

"Cosa…cosa gli avresti detto?" – ripetè lei con un filo di voce.

"Che dovevi incontrarti con la regina e che io speravo, come del resto tutti lo sperano, che Sua Maestà avrebbe avuto la compiacenza di assecondare il desiderio di tuo padre e quindi di convincerti a prendere finalmente marito…".

"Non può essere…tu non puoi…".

Lo sguardo perso come se tutto si stesse perdendo.

"Se non ho accettato quella proposta fino ad ora è perché non desidero accettarla, non desidero sposarmi. E né mio padre, né Sua Maestà potranno farmi cambiare idea!" – sbottò Oscar.

"Ma bambina è per il tuo bene…per quanto tempo ancora riuscirai a sostenere l'incarico che ti è stato assegnato? Per quanto ancora vorrai nasconderti dentro quell'orribile uniforme? E con tutti i pericoli che hai già corso…".

"Nanny…l'uniforme non c'entra nulla…io…".

"Oh…suvvia…non essere sciocca…tuo padre per quanto mi riguarda e per quanto io non lo abbia mai nascosto ha commesso tanti errori nella sua vita con te, ma finalmente ha preso l'unica decisione giusta…".

Oscar rimase impietrita dalle parole di nanny...

Ma non poteva incolpare la donna per le vedute così "ristrette" della vita…

"Domani andrò a Parigi molto presto!" – fu l'unica affermazione che riuscì ad esporre ed in essa l'intento di contrastare i desideri di nanny, il volere di suo padre, e riaffermare che lei non avrebbe mai ceduto…

"Oh…mademoiselle!" – la rimproverò nanny – "Oserete disobbedire a vostro padre?".

"Ebbene si…nanny…non penso di avere altra scelta. Nessuno può costringermi…almeno non più…".

Oscar si voltò di scatto e se ne tornò in camera, lasciando l'altra in preda ai tormenti di avvenimenti che stavano capovolgendo tutti i suoi valori, i suoi rituali, le sue credenze…

Tutto incomprensibile…

Oscar si gettò sul letto.

Non voleva che quel sentore le scivolasse via dalle mani, dalla pelle, dal cuore…

L'avrebbe conservato lì, sotto di sé, allentando l'istinto di fuggire e godendo di esso…

E con esso avrebbe provato anche solo con la mente ad imprimersi di nuovo in lui, scacciando il ricordo di quel bacio feroce e depurando la mente di ogni timore, e liberando le proprie mani alla ricerca di sé, di lui, mentre altre lacrime scivolavano silenziose a confondersi con quelle che avevano già inumidito e riempito di sé quel luogo.

200


	38. Rue de la Chaussee d'Antin

_**Rue de la Chaussée d'Antin**_

L'odore pesante della stanza chiusa ed affollata penetrava le narici.

Il sentore dei suoni ovattati della caserma che si animava alle prime luci del mattino gli giungeva lontano, suoni conosciuti seppure irritanti e sgradevoli, immersi nell'offuscamento di un sonno leggero ed inutile ed ignoto.

C'era voluto tornare di corsa nella sua caserma, André, quella notte in cui si era concesso di abbandonarsi al pensiero di Oscar, tagliente e smagliante, nella testa, eppure così freddo e distante nei muscoli che aveva richiamato a sé, vibranti e tesi fino allo spasmo di un fremito soffocato, inghiottito nel silenzio della stanza vuota di lei.

Era fuggito da quel letto, come un ladro che avesse rubato il sentore di lei, il suo sonno, il suo respiro, la consistenza del corpo abbandonato che non respinge nulla e si lascia addomesticare fino all'orgasmo…

Era fuggito da quella casa, per non pensare che lei non c'era, non era lì, nonostante ci avesse sperato d'incontrarla, di vederla, d'incrociare lo sguardo che sempre più spesso osservava meno sicuro, meno feroce verso di lui.

Uno sguardo incomprensibile, di compassione o di richiesta di aiuto…

Come se Oscar morisse dentro di sé e volesse aggrapparsi a lui ma per qualche misterioso volere non potesse farlo.

Nell'incoscienza del dormiveglia André si ritrovò a chiedersi se fosse stato davvero questo che le aveva letto in viso, in quei pochi istanti in cui l'aveva vista, da quando erano tornati a Parigi…

Uno strattone più intenso gli diede quasi l'impressione che una forza misteriosa lo stesse scaraventando giù dalla branda.

Nell'oscurità della stanza incrociò gli occhi strabuzzati di Voltaire che lo fissavano e lui ricambiò quello sguardo con uno altrettanto truce ed infastidito.

"Che vuoi? Non sono di guardia questa mattina…".

"André…il comandante è tornato!".

Voltaire pronunciò la frase come un reduce di ritorno da una battaglia che avesse annunciato il ritorno di truppe ormai date per disperse e di cui già s'era decretata la fine.

Invece quei soldati erano ancora vivi…

Un poco ci rimase sorpreso André che si sollevò insonnolito e stravolto.

Nemmeno lui ci credeva…

"Il comandante?" – ripetè come per saggiare di aver capito bene.

"Sì…diavolo…l'abbiamo vista arrivare pochi istanti fa…devi andare da lei…".

"Io?".

"E chi sennò?" – rispose l'altro stizzito - "Gli altri vogliono sapere se resterà!".

Altra affermazione sconvolgente.

Il tono era accorato e sincero, non certo insofferente…

Il senso della richiesta deponeva davvero nel senso di conoscere se _lei,_ il comandante, quella donna, come la si volesse apostrofare, sarebbe stata ancora il "loro comandante"!

"Come sarebbe a dire se resterà?" – ripetè di nuovo André, impensierito da quella richiesta del tutto inconsueta e di certo poco credibile in bocca ad un soldato che ne aveva dette di ogni contro quel comandante e che adesso era lì, quasi in preghiera, si sarebbe detto dall'atteggiamento compunto ma agitato, con cui Voltaire osservava André.

L'altro, che a dispetto del nome, di pazienza ne aveva avuta sempre poca, si spazientì davvero e afferrò André per la camicia…

"Senti…hai capito benissimo quello che voglio dire. Quella donna…diavolo d'una donna! Quella ha dimostrato di avere fegato…e a noi sta bene se resta. Quindi lo vogliamo sapere accidenti e tu sei l'unico che può parlarle…noi non sappiamo come si parla ad una donna nobile…".

André corse con lo sguardo oltre Voltaire.

Dietro al soldato c'erano Lasalle, Romanov e altri uomini che lo scrutavano seri e parevano in ansia che lui si spiacciasse a vestirsi e a correre dal comandante.

 _Una donna…nobile…_ \- chiese con gli occhi e gli altri…

Immobili quelli avevano annuito, con gli occhi all'appellativo.

André si alzò…

"Vado a lavarmi…".

"Ecco bravo!" – esclamò Voltaire, come a sottolineare che il loro comandante non avrebbe apprezzato la visione di un soldato con la barba di giorni, la camicia stropicciata ed umida, il viso sfatto, e appunto quello strano odore di chiuso che aleggiava nella camerata della caserma, soprattutto al mattino presto!

"Sbrigati!" – gli fece eco Romanov.

André si permise solo di accertarsi chi fossero quelli dei soldati che avevano a cuore la faccenda. Nell'angolo più lontano della stanza intravide il soldato Vincent Sabin…

La sua espressione, al contrario di quella degli altri, sembrava decisamente contrariata dall'avvenimento ed il viso era quasi contratto in una smorfia di feroce dissenso.

Se ne stava a lucidare il fucile…

Quando André passò per uscire lui allungò la canna dell'arma orizzontalmente e André si bloccò correndo allo sguardo dell'altro che gli riservò un sorrisetto sinistro, per nulla amichevole.

"Vincent…non fare l'idiota come al tuo solito!" – l'apostrofò Romanov – "Adesso le cose sono cambiate…".

"Ah si?" – gli fece eco l'altro ironico – "Sta a vedere che adesso una sbandata per quella donna non se l'è presa solo il damerino qui presente! Ma anche tutti voi imbecilli! Ci siete proprio cascati. Quella vi ha mandato in fumo il cervello…ma io non cambio idea su di lei…".

"Se…se…senti…" – lo interruppe Lasalle – "Tu non eri con noi…tu non sai quello che ha fatto quella donna per Diane. E lei…".

"E lei adesso è finita alla Bicêtre! Oh…proprio un bel finale per questa storia. E quella che ci comanda invece è ancora al suo posto e nessuno le ha torto un capello!".

Il tono minaccioso fece scattare André…

Vincent Sabin sapeva già che Diane era a Bicêtre e se davvero c'era lui dietro l'aggressione a Diane…

Alain aveva chiesto ad André di attendere perché forse Diane sarebbe stata in grado di accusare il soldato…

Speranza vana in quel momento, ma non abbastanza per evitare che André afferrasse l'altro per la giacca e gli piantasse addosso uno sguardo furioso.

"Non nominarla nemmeno il comandante. Te l'ho già detto una volta. Io so quello che hai fatto a Diane…" – il timbro della voce si abbassò – "E se lo racconto in giro vedrai che qualcuno si prenderà a cuore la faccenda e non tarderà a fartela pagare".

Sabin lo scansò in malo modo…

Sputò a terra in segno di disprezzo e uscì sbattendo la porta.

"André…sbrigati!" – lo rimproverò Voltaire – "Noi ti copriamo le spalle!".

 _Che…_

André era sempre più sopreso.

Si avviò verso l'ufficio…

Erano giorni, no, settimane ormai che non la vedeva e nella testa si animava il ricordo, il corpo impresso, il respiro lieve, i fianchi morbidi su cui lei l'aveva costretto a restare, concedendo di allargare le dita e saggiarne la consistenza e davvero in quel momento parve riemergere il tremito ch'era scorso…

Il sole si era fatto strada nei corridoi più interni della caserma e i passi del soldato risuonavano silenziosi, mentre superava ad uno ad uno i cordoli di luce polverosa e chiara che filtravano dai vetri non proprio puliti.

Aveva smesso di piovere finalmente e l'aria si era fatta tiepida e profumata e penetrava nelle narici infondendo la consistenza di un ricordo pieno e vivo…

Quello era lo stesso mese in cui André era arrivato a casa Jarjayes, dopo la morte dei suoi genitori.

Era stato in quel mese in cui aveva conosciuto Oscar…

Lo ricordava come fosse ieri.

Occhi impressi indelebilmente nella memoria bambina ed assetata di conoscenza e di legami da stringere, illudendosi di esistere per qualche misterioso progetto, per qualche misteriosa relazione…

Tutto si era consolidato e concretizzato nella figura di Oscar.

E questo gli aveva fatto paura, inizialmente, e anche adesso…

Che ne sarebbe stato di loro se Oscar si fosse resa conto di aver oltrepassato un confine senza avere la certezza di ciò che c'era dietro?

Che ne sarebbe stato di loro due se l'incontro dei sensi, appena accennato, avesse sortito soltanto la quiete della pelle e della carne e dei sensi?

Poco dietro altri soldati seguivano a distanza André.

Il tempo di bussare e altri uomini giunsero dalla parte opposta del corridoio.

"Stanno arrivando alcuni soldati della Guardia Reale…" – esordirono quelli all'indirizzo degli altri.

"Porca puttana!" – imprecò Romanov tirando un calcio all'aria – "Sempre in mezzo quelli! E non mi dire che c'è anche il tizio che li comanda!?".

"E io che ne so!" – gli rispose il soldato appena arrivato.

"Voltaire….tu starai a destra…io mi metterò a sinistra. Lasalle, vai alla porta e dì alla sentinella di perdere un po' di tempo…dannazione…".

"Romanov ma che ti prende?" – chiese Lasalle.

"Mi prende che mi sono rotto di averli sempre in mezzo ai…quei damerini della Guardia Reale! Noi a spalare della…m…sì…insomma mi hai capito! E quelli a prendersi sempre il merito di tutto. Quella là dentro è il _nostro_ comandante e deve restare il _nostro_ comandante!".

Voltaire eseguì gli ordini del compare.

"E tu entra per mille barili di rhum!" – imprecò rivolto ad André – "E vedi di convincerla!".

André bussò di nuovo immerso nell'assoluta convinzione dell'assurdità di quella situazione, al limite della realtà.

L'avrebbe rivista e solo quello gl'importava…

Nell'udire il consenso ad entrare, girò la maniglia e a quel punto non fece in tempo a mettere piede nell'ufficio che ci venne quasi scaraventato dentro a forza da Voltaire.

Si ricompose, scuotendo la testa…

Certo che si ritrovava proprio in mezzo a gente strana!

Dopo aver osteggiato il comandante in tutti i modi adesso i suoi compagni erano tutti ansiosi di sapere se lei sarebbe rimasta a comandarli…

E lei…

Lei era intenta a leggere alcuni ordini di servizio.

Non si voltò subito ma dopo un respiro più fondo sollevò gli occhi dai fogli.

André l'osservò meglio dopo aver fatto alcuni passi dentro la stanza per evitare che la luce intensa che filtrava da fuori ostacolasse la vista. Non doveva solo vederla, maledizione, doveva entrare nel suo sguardo, doveva farlo prima che fosse troppo tardi, per sé stesso e per lei…

Certo che l'avrebbe amata comunque, qualsiasi cosa fosse accaduta…

Ma il tempo cambiava le carte in tavola, la vita proseguiva e pareva cambiare idea ed erano accaduti tanti avvenimenti…

La vide, alla fine, perché lei sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui ma rimase zitta, contrariamente all'ordinario comportamento.

"Oscar…sei tornata…".

Lei continuò a fissarlo.

André poteva sentire lo sguardo di lei, su di sé. Forse era la prima volta che accadeva, in tutta la sua vita e questo gli fece uno strano effetto.

Non era abituato ad essere osservato, quanto piuttosto ad osservare…

Il contrario lo metteva a disagio, anche se, si disse, era da una vita che avrebbe voluto che accadesse. Non perse tempo…

"I soldati là fuori mi hanno mandato a chiederti se resterai…".

La domanda era insolita anche per Oscar, essendone dubbio il senso.

Quegli uomini volevano che lei restasse o lo temevano?

Quelli speravano di essersi sbarazzati di lei oppure, arrivati a quel punto, qualcosa di assolutamente inimmaginabile era accaduto e nonostante le sue origini nobili, nonostante l'avessero osteggiata, insultata, e quasi violentata alla fin fine, adesso, avrebbero voluto davvero che lei restasse?

"Perché?" – chiese Oscar con voce bassa – "Lo temono o…".

André fece un passo verso di lei. Si avvicinò e le parlò piano…

"Lo desiderano…".

La vide, allora, stupirsi di quell'affermazione, e per la prima volta André provò un misto di tenerezza e di gratitudine per la caparbietà che Oscar aveva messo in quell'impresa che l'aveva impegnata in una strenua battaglia di nervi e di forza, contro l'opinione ed il desiderio di tutti…

Lei si alzò e fece un passo…

"Che intendi dire?".

"Quello che ho detto. Ovviamente, come immaginerai non tutti sono favorevoli al fatto che tu resti il nostro comandante, ma la maggior parte di loro ha cambiato idea su di te…Alain…lui non l'ho visto oggi…ma credo che…".

"I soldati vorrebbero che restassi?" – balbettò Oscar incerta – "Io pensavo…".

"Sì…".

 _Pensa ciò che vuoi, non m'importa…_

 _Voglio averti qui e…_

Struggente e dirompente fu ritrovarsi dopo tanto tempo lo sguardo nello sguardo…

La luce tenue di quel mattino di primavera inondò la stanza scivolando sui corpi immobili, uno di fronte all'altro, liberando aghi di azzurro lucidi e tremanti.

Senza coscienza Oscar risentì di fronte a sé il profumo del corpo rimasto impresso tra le lenzuola del suo letto, e senza intenzione, allungò la mano per prendere quella di André e sfiorarla e riempire i sensi della consistenza calda e lieve della pelle…

Non riuscì a raggiungerla quella mano, perché forzò sé stessa a fermarsi.

L'amore oscuro che impone alla coscienza di cedere e scegliere la vita di lei, anziché quella di un altro essere umano…

André aveva scelto lei e lei non poteva dimenticarlo.

Quell'amore era stato più forte…

Lei non era certa che il proprio sarebbe stato davvero così saldo.

Quell'integrità acerrima e cruda che l'aveva costretta a cedere sé stessa per lasciarsi trascinare fino a Saint Petersbourg, senza nemmeno immaginarsi di fuggire, da sola…

Essa stava lì adesso, davanti a sé e combatteva contro l'amore oscuro di lui.

Oscar l'oltrepassò andando alla finestra.

"Che cosa farai?" – ripetè lui, incerto sul suo silenzio.

Anche quella domanda la sorprese…

Indietreggiò un poco. Ora tutto pareva divenire d'una semplicità disarmante e così, proprio per questo, per assurdo, talmente complicato da suscitare il riemergere di una paura sordida e pungente, fatta di senso di abbandono, di sconfitta, di perdita impossibile da dimenticare.

"Oscar…" – chiese di nuovo André – "Pensavo che anche tu volessi restare…sei tornata…mia nonna mi ha detto quali sarebbero state le intenzioni di tuo padre…".

"Mio padre teme per me. Non accetto il suo volere ma lo comprendo. E…io…".

Un raggio di sole s'insinuò più lucente e caldo correndo lungo le assi polverose ed asciutte del pavimento.

Lama di luce che colpì il cuore animando in esso un ricordo lontano ed altrettanto tagliente…

L'eco di una voce bassa e calda, suadente si sarebbe detto per chi l'avesse ascoltata per la prima volta…

L'eco di quella voce perduta si sciolse nell'aria, di nuovo asciutta ed altrettanto tiepida, come quella che Oscar aveva percepito e annusato nel corridoio che attraversava le sale di Palais Mansikov, quelle che davano sulla Neva, allora inondate di una rarefatta luce bianca ed intensa, eppure sorprendentemente distante dal gelo che gremiva il letto del fiume…

Il ricordo riemerse talmente potente da spezzare ogni istinto di cedimento e Oscar si ritrovò con le mani chiuse, le dita serrate, la mascella stretta, la gola incapace di procedere oltre.

La domanda che fece diede ad André il senso di ciò che stava accadendo in lei…

"Come sta Diane?" – chiese con un filo di voce come a voler tornare a quel tempo ormai trascorso per comprendere se e quali fossero stati gli strascichi di quell'esperienza.

Ci pensava continuamente, suo malgrado, e pareva che la sua vita si fosse fermata lì, a quei giorni, ed il tempo non ne volesse sapere di continuare a scorrere, nonostante esso scorresse, comunque.

"Diane…".

"Non mi hai più detto nulla di lei".

Oscar si voltò per interrogare André con lo sguardo. Era sempe stato così quando lei voleva la verità su qualcosa.

Osservare gli occhi di una persona per coglierne il balzo d'umore, l'incertezza di una tentata bugia…

André si pentì subito della propria sincerità ma sarebbe stato difficile inventarsi storie a lieto fine in quella faccenda.

"Diane è alla Bicêtre" – fu la laconica quanto terribile spiegazione.

Oscar si stupì.

 _Dio…ecco…_

Il colpo, la visione di Diane unita a quella dell'infernale ospedale s'impose sui sensi ed essi si smarrirono di nuovo e Oscar sentì, di nuovo, di esserci ancora lei dietro quell'avvenimento.

Un'altra irrimediabile conseguenza di cui lei non riuscì a non sentirsi responsabile.

André la prevenne avvicinandosi.

Non avrebbe sopportato il pensiero che Oscar potesse in qualche modo pensare a quella eventualità.

Se l'immaginava che sarebbe accaduto, conoscendola…

"Ti prego…Oscar…".

Il respiro soffocato tradì l'incapacità di ritenere risolvibile, in qualche modo, quella situazione.

Allungò la mano per afferrare quella di lei. Conosceva solo quel modo per convincerla…

Afferrarla, tenerla stretta a sé perché lei non si perdesse…

"No…" – si schernì Oscar – "Perché non me l'hai detto prima? Perché? Chi l'ha decisa una cosa simile?".

Le domande uscirono come un fuoco di fila.

"Ascoltami…ascoltami…" – le chiese André e poi l'afferrò davvero questa volta per le braccia. Le strinse per stringere lei ed impedirle di scivolare giù all'inferno, di nuovo…

"Alain ha ritenuto di fare così".

"Perché?" – balbettò lei con lo sguardo fisso, l'eco della voce di Diane, le sue mani lievi su di sé a ricordarle l'incoffessabile che pure aveva ascoltato emergere dentro di sé.

Diane l'aveva sollevata dalla sua gelida arroganza, l'aveva piegata ad un respiro sussurrato ed intenso.

Non le importava quale fosse stato il motivo o lo scopo…

Era accaduto…

E adesso lei non poteva credere che quella giovane fosse rinchiusa in una specie di antro infernale. Non era riuscita a salvare neppure lei allora…

"Alain non poteva restare sempre con Diane. Lei è cambiata…i medici dicono perché ha sofferto e adesso lei ha solo un pensiero in testa. Attendere quello che lei ha sempre creduto essere il suo fidanzato…e che in realtà l'ha solo ingannata. Ma questo lei non lo vuole accettare perché sarebbe terribile…e così Diane rischiava di finire in pasto a qualcuno che si sarebbe approfittato di lei e l'avrebbe usata…".

Oscar era impietrita.

Lei non aveva fatto lo stesso?

Quando si era accorta dell'interesse di Diane per André lei non aveva fatto lo stesso per distoglierlo da lei, per deviare il corso della storia, perché in quel modo lei avrebbe rischiato di perdere André?

Il richiamo del suo essere donna aveva alla fine avuto il sopravvento e si era rivelato nelle sembianze di una creatura gelosa e spietata…

Dorian aveva avuto campo libero perché lei glielo aveva permesso, impedendo ad André di frequentare Diane.

L'integerrima integrità aveva fallito…

La sua arroganza di spietato desiderio aveva prevalso.

Oscar indietreggiò.

Non potè non gridare, non potè non sentire il vuoto dentro di sé riempito da una melma oscura e fetida, ignobile ed infernale…

"Lasciami!" – gli ribattè cercando di divincolarsi dalla presa…

"Oscar…non farlo!" – le gridò di rimando André – "Non farlo ti prego! Non puoi pensare che sia colpa tua anche questo!".

"E invece sì…maledizione…" – tuonò lei con lo sguardo stravolto – "Se io non avessi…".

Il respiro si fece corto.

Il corpo fu costretto ad indietreggiare per non tradirsi.

André la seguì, incapace di lasciarla.

Ci pensò la parete fredda e ruvida a fermare quella fuga mentre lui rimase di fronte a lei, gli occhi puntati addosso, furenti perché quel gioco lo conosceva…

Fuggire non era la soluzione e…

Ma Oscar non voleva accettare che anche dentro di lei quell'amore si fosse rivelato nel suo volto più oscuro, non poteva confessare ad André ciò che lei aveva pensato, sentito, provato, inghiottito dentro di sé nei giorni che avevano preceduto prima la scomparsa di Mimose e poi quella di Diane.

Non era riuscita ad accettarlo di essere caduta così in basso…

L'amore non poteva essere così dannato e disperato e furibondo al punto da far dimenticare il senso del giusto, il senso del rispetto…

"Vai fuori!" – gli ordinò seccamente.

André, il suo corpo, l'odore intenso dell'esistenza, fatto di ricordi, di pugni presi e dati, di sguardi incoffessabili eppure lì, lacerati adesso, disperati adesso…

André, il suo corpo, solo assaggiato, quando lei aveva liberato sé stessa dentro di lui…

Era stato per André che lei aveva tradito sé tessa e ciò che era e ciò che non avrebbe mai dovuto dimenticare di essere…

Non lo voleva lì, adesso, non avrebbe potuto accettare sé stessa che aveva ceduto di fronte a lui, che si era spinta fino a voler imprimere su sé stessa il corpo, la pelle, il profumo, la consistenza dei muscoli che lei aveva sfiorato, nel cuore impazzito, nell'oblio dei sensi che si erano sollevati.

Non lo voleva lì perché altrimenti ci sarebbe caduta di nuovo nel suo richiamo e quello non poteva essere amore…

"No!".

La mano si piantò contro la parete, infliggendo un pugno che si riflesse nel legno ed impercettibilmente nel corpo di lei.

"Non me ne vado! Non ti lascerò fare il tuo solito gioco!".

Lo sguardo teso, la voce che tremava, eppure alterata e secca, si rovesciò di lei.

Non poteva permettere che lei adottasse con lui il consueto balletto di rimproveri e di reciproche accuse e di falsi sensi di colpa…

"Non essere arrogante…io non faccio nessun gioco!".

"Sì invece…tu e la tua stramaledetta abilità di nasconderti dietro ad ogni problema, dietro ad ogni perdita, dietro…".

Oscar si fissò nello sguardo…

"Vorresti forse dirmi che Mimose non è morta per colpa mia? E vorresti dirmi anche che Diane non è in quelle condizioni per colpa mia? Ma tu che ne sai di quello che ho fatto? E perché l'ho fatto!".

Gli rovesciò addosso quelle parole, inchiodata lì alla parete ed il corpo di lui davanti a sé.

Più alto di lei…

Così dannatamente vicino…

L'integerrima integrità contro l'amore oscuro, mescolati e fusi assieme dentro ognuno dei corpi, quello di lei, appiccicato alla parete, incapace d'indietreggiare, mentre respirava piano ed ascoltava quello di lui vicino, incombente e dannatamente suadente e vivo…

Nella tragica enunciazione delle colpe s'insinuò debole ed incerto proprio quel dubbio che aveva dilaniato il cuore di André…

Il dubbio che lei avesse sentito l'amore dentro di sé, anche se rivestito con la stoffa tragica della gelosia.

L'amore oscuro…

Un sussulto della gola, il tremito della voce…

 _Che cosa hai fatto?_

 _Vuoi dire che tu hai volto i tuoi pensieri verso di me?_

 _Cosa avresti fatto dunque di così terribile da ritenerti responsabile di ciò che è accaduto?_

 _E se anche fosse?_

 _E se fosse ciò che immagino?_

 _Dio, anche questo mi basterebbe…_ – si disse André - _Anche questo…_

Lui l'amava talmente che le avrebbe perdonato tutto.

Anche di amarlo così, di quell'amore oscuro che annienta la coscienza…

Non poteva farci nulla.

Era questo che faceva paura ad Oscar.

Era quell'amore dannatamente grande, immenso, oscuro che perdonava tutto…

Lei ne aveva paura perché non immaginava potesse esistere un sentimento del genere.

E lei si sentiva ingoiata da quel sentimento, incapace com'era di ricambiarlo, di provarne uno altrettanto grande e profondo.

Schiacciata lì, contro la parete mentre lui avanzava di poco, attraverso l'impercettibile richiesta…

"Che cosa avresti fatto?" – chiese André, avvicinandosi ancora di più e adesso il viso era sul viso e gli occhi si chiusero perché solo il sentore di lei da solo bastava a catturare i sensi e far ondeggiare il respiro.

Nulla sapeva di obiezione in quella domanda, quanto piuttosto di affermazione di un dato di fatto che lei doveva solo accettare e rivelare a sé stessa.

Che, davvero, nemmeno gl'importava che cosa fosse accaduto…

 _Dannazione André…_

 _Sembra che tu lo sappia…_

"Non deve interessarti! Esci!" – sibilò lei di rimando.

Il respiro si contrasse irrigidendo il viso mentre le labbra finirono morse, da sé, sulle sue labbra così vicine…

"Se colpevolizzi te stessa…" – sussurrò lui imperterrito.

Gli occhi chiusi, le dita a tenerla ferma, lì, ferma che non le saltasse in mente di sottrarsi adesso, perché André non gliel'avrebbe più consentito…

Gli occhi di lei si spalancarono in un moto di rabbia, mentre la gola si chiudeva e le lacrime trattenute a stento stavano lì a togliere il respiro…

Bruciava quel tempo perduto tra le sue braccia…

Bruciava se in esso s'era consumata davvero la fine di un altro essere innocente.

"Se è davvero questo ciò che pensi, non farai altro che confermarmi che tu ritieni "me" il vero responsabile della morte di quella bambina e della condizione in cui si trova Diane".

André era l'amore oscuro…

André era l'unico responsabile.

Una provocazione bella e buona e spietata e quasi senza senso si sarebbe detto, se non fosse stato che André conosceva bene Oscar e conosceva bene la sua capacità di nascondere sé stessa, anche dietro un evento così tragico e disumano come quello di cui erano stati protagonisti.

"Non dire idiozie. Te l'ho già detto che tu non c'entri…".

La mano piantata sul muro scese e afferrò la mano di lei, la strinse…

"Io ho _scelto_ di salvare te…solo io sono responsabile di ciò che è accaduto. E' stato così e non avrebbe potuto essere altrimenti. Fino a quando tu continuerai a sentirti responsabile sappi che io lo sarò per te…".

"Io…".

"Ammettilo Oscar…tu in realtà pensi sia stata solo colpa mia. Se tu fossi stata al mio posto non avresti scelto di salvare me, ma Mimose. Io non l'ho fatto…mi spiace…e quindi come vedi sono solo io il responsabile…".

"Non te lo permetto André!" – gridò Oscar.

Il dubbio insinuato…

 _Anch'io dannazione…_

 _Anch'io avrei fatto lo stesso…_

Difficile ammettere d'essere legati dallo stesso oscuro amore…

"No…io non lo permetto a te…sono stanco di vederti distruggere la tua vita per sottrarti alle colpe di altri…".

"Te l'ho già detto André! Non ti considero responsabile…".

"Perché è più comodo per te incolpare te stessa! Così non dovrai sforzarti di perdonare nessuno. E invece perdonare te stessa… oh…quello…quello ti sarà davvero difficile…e altro tempo passerà…e perderai ancora e ancora…altro tempo…".

Il tono si fece feroce, quasi sarcastico.

"Sei così abile nel rifuggire i tuoi sentimenti che sei disposta ad incolparti di un evento che tu non hai commesso pur di non ammettere che non potevi fare nulla per evitarlo e che la colpa non è la tua e che quindi potresti benissimo provare ad andare avanti con la tua vita, invece di chiuderti in te stessa e rifiutare chi ti sta intorno…è più comodo non ti pare!".

La luce sinistra che emanava l'unico occhio sano si riverberò su di lei, tagliente e severa.

Lui proseguì, affondando ancora di più…

"Non nego che tu stia soffrendo…anch'io sto male al pensiero che Mimose non ci sia più e che Diane sia diventata l'ombra di sé stessa…ma pensarti colpevole non ti servirà…la tua vita andrà avanti e tu continuerai a perdere tempo prezioso a rincorrere sensi di colpa inutili…lo sai che è così…".

"Basta André…".

La voce si spense, il corpo si fece immobile, colpito e trafitto dall'esame spietato e veritiero di chi fosse lei, e solo André pareva conoscerla davvero così a fondo, quasi più di quanto lei stessa si conoscesse…

Tempo…

Quanto ne sarebbe rimasto ancora…

"Dimostrami che mi sto sbagliando allora…" – sibilò André quasi cinico.

La provocazione s'insinuò.

Dannato André che sapeva rivoltarle contro le sue stesse obiezioni.

"Cosa?".

Balbettò Oscar, ma comprese il senso della richiesta.

"Dimostrami che andresti fino in fondo adesso…".

Il respiro colpì i sensi, mentre s'era fatto più veloce, lo stesso che aveva trascinato tutti e due, uno accanto all'altro…

Ce l'aveva nelle orecchie André quel respiro e lo voleva di nuovo su di sé, lì, adesso…

Il tono s'abbassò insinuandosi e la bocca si abbassò scivolando sulle labbra, socchiuse, incredule e furiose…

S'immersero le labbra nel respiro, lisciando le altre labbra, confondendo gli umori roventi e poi insinuandosi a colpire giù, più giù, per averla giù fin nella gola, che non s'azzardasse a respirare, a tirare fuori altre idiozie, a distogliersi da ciò che lei stessa aveva provocato dentro di lui.

Per un istante lei ci provò davvero a sottrarsi, e la rabbia combatteva contro la propria insulsa debolezza e contro quelle dannate obiezioni che adesso si scontravano con le proprie dita strette alle braccia di lui, che nemmeno lei sapeva adesso perché fosse lì, immersa, stretta, chiusa, incapace di liberarsi…

E davvero le parve che il proprio respiro si sollevasse assieme al resto di sé, innalzato dalle braccia che l'avevano afferrata e la tenevano lì e l'abbracciavano, mentre le mani s'erano strette ai fianchi imprimendole addosso il senso di sé e riverberando quella stretta su, fin nella gola, e giù nella pancia, nelle gambe, nei muscoli tutti…

Inevitabile il contrarsi della schiena e delle braccia e del collo e…

Inevitabile ricambiare quell'affondo che si rovesciava inondando i sensi ed allargando il rogo della rabbia, calmata e distante, mentre le dita s'imprimevano nei muscoli, nei lombi e si portavano via tutto…

"Soldato…fatti da parte! Devo annunciare il Maggiore Girodel in visita al vostro comandante!".

Il sottufficiale della Guardia Reale si fece avanti con animo strafottente.

Il soldato Jean Baptiste Frerer – Voltaire – per tutta risposta, tirò su col naso, in maniera davvero poco edificante, per poi rischiararsi la gola con una sorta di rantolo altrettanto becero.

Poco ci mancava che sputasse a terra!

Si ficcò poi il mignolo dentro l'orecchio e mimando il gesto di pulirselo, forse per dare l'impressione di non aver sentito proprio la richiesta appena ricevuta, rimase in silenzio.

Il Colonnello Dagoult non era presente e al momento per il buon Voltaire l'unica che avrebbe potuto impartire degli ordini era il loro comandante.

Ma neppure lei era lì e così il soldato fu ben felice di avere una scusa per ignorare quella specie di ordine che gli era scivolato addosso come l'alito del vento di primavera.

Romanov, per parte sua, tossicchiò ma non si azzardò ad aprir bocca.

In quello era davvero insuperabile il suo compare.

"Desolato…signori…" – esordì Voltaire suscitando l'immediata reazione sdegnata del sottufficiale e poco dietro del Maggiore Girodel che sgranò gli occhi di fronte a tanta insolenza.

"Soldato! Come ti permetti!" – l'apostrofò l'altro.

"Dicevo…" – continuò Voltaire in tono dannatamente mellifluo ed ironico – "Sono desolato ma al momento il comandante è impegnato. Sta discutendo con un nostro compagno di alcune faccende molto delicate…se avrete la compiacenza di attendere…anche se dubito che la questione sarà di rapida soluzione…".

Romanov tocchicciò di nuovo questa volta per trattenere una mezza risata.

"Ben ti sta…pallone gonfiato d'un damerino della Guardia Reale…"- borbottò a denti stretti.

"Soldato! Il vostro nome!".

"Jean Baptiste Frerer…signore!".

Voltaire raddrizzò la schiena, posizionandosi ancor più sull'attenti e la mole finì per ingigantirsi ostruendo ancora di più l'accesso alla porta, mentre la postura rigida avrebbe impedito a chiunque di scansarlo. Romanov fece altrettanto…

Lasalle arrivò con altri soldati.

"Voi non sapete cosa state facendo!" – tuonò la voce di Girodel spazientito per quella specie di teatrino dell'assurdo che però ai suoi occhi appariva come un vero e proprio atto d'insubordinazione – "Annunciatemi subito al vostro comandante. Non ho tempo da perdere in chiacchiere…e sappiate che io ho il potere di deferirvi al Tribunale Militare…".

Lasalle iniziò a tremare.

Una sfida davvero ghiotta per Voltaire.

Quello sì che era pane per i suoi denti.

Non a caso la nomea dei Soldati della Guardia Metropolitana era proprio quella d'esser indisciplinati, rissosi e poco propensi a cedere di fronte alle richieste che provenissero da ufficiali di altri corpi di guardia.

Figuriamoci i damerini della Guardia reale!

Quelli che avevano di fronte erano tutti nobili e ne valeva davvero la pena trattarli come si conveniva, ossia soldatucoli senza spina dorsale, incapaci di tenere in mano un fucile.

E allora sì che quelli se ne sarebbero accorti con chi avevano a che fare!

Il tono del soldato si fece serio questa volta: "Ho detto che siamo spiacenti…" – ripetè Voltaire a voce bassa e greve.

"Dannazione!".

Il sottufficiale al seguito del maggiore si parò davanti a Voltaire e fece per passare oltre. L'altro non si mosse…

Anzi…

Non attendeva che quello…

Fu davvero impercettibile il movimento con cui spinse via l'uomo contro Romanov, il quale prontamente mise un piede leggermente in avanti e l'altro indietreggiando c'inciampò sopra rotolando a gambe all'aria tra le risa di scherno dei compagni che s'erano radunati intorno.

A poco a poco tutti si fecero avanti fino a chiudere completamente lo specchio della porta.

I quattro soldati della Guardia Reale al seguito del Maggiore Girodel intercettarono il silenzioso ordine del loro superiore e spianarono i fucili per puntarli contro gli uomini che si trovavano sulla porta dell'ufficio del comandante.

"Signori…" – riprese Voltaire – "E' proibito imbracciare i fucili dentro una caserma…in quanto soldati come noi dovreste saperlo…temo che dovremo riferirlo al nostro comandante che non ne sarà molto lusingato".

Sorrisetti e mormorii di scherno da parte dei compagni accorsi seguirono intercalati ad attimi di snervante silenzio.

Ora i Soldati della Guardia si erano schierati contro gli altri numericamente inferiori.

Tutto stava nel comprendere chi nei due gruppi avrebbe perso le staffe per primo, o, al bisogno, avrebbe risposto con più foga all'aggressione dell'altro.

L'uomo caduto a terra si rialzò velocemente, lo sguardo insanguinato dalla rabbia che montava, dato che l'affronto veniva da un soldataccio della Guardia Metropolitana, un uomo del popolo per intenderci, che s'era permesso di metterlo in ridicolo di fronte al suo superiore.

Forte dei fucili spianati si avventò di nuovo contro Voltaire ma si ritrovò il percorso ostruito da quello e da Romanov che decise che era arrivato il momento di dare manforte all'amico.

Da soli bastavano essendo soldati massicci e ben piantati…

"Spostatevi…pezzenti!" – imprecò con rabbia.

"A chi avresti detto pezzenti?" – chiese uno degli altri soldati allungando le mani e facendolo rotolare via di nuovo….

Colpi di fucile non ne partirono, perché i soldati al seguito del Maggiore Girodel volsero gli occhi al loro superiore che furibondo tentò di mantenere la calma.

Ma due di loro si gettarono sui soldati a guardia della porta e la massa di uomini si contrappose proprio davanti al gracile guscio di legno che rimbombò colpito dai quattro corpi avvinghiati e rissosi mentre a ripetizione si levavano grida ad inneggiare chi l'una chi l'altra fazione.

Un altro colpo contro la porta…

"Maledizione…" – balbettò Lasalle – "Così fi…fi…finiranno per buttarla giù!".

Se fosse accaduto forse tutto si sarebbe dannatamente chiarito…

Affondata nell'abbraccio Oscar s'irrigidì…

"Lasciami…".

Fu costretto a farlo André non prima d'aver stretto piano i capelli tra le dita come per costringersi a rischiare e a dirsi che quella volta poteva farlo…

C'era che era dannatamente difficile cavrle fuori una risposta dalla bocca e lui stesso non era certo che elemosinare o pretendere un contatto simile, come lo si volesse chiamare, sarebbe alla fine servito.

"Che sta accadendo…".

Oscar si sfilò, mantenendo gli occhi su di lui, impresso il corpo dell'altro su di se…

La teneva lì…

La porta sarebbe stata di certo abbattuta se al terzo colpo l'uscio non fosse stato spalancato…

Fece appena in tempo a scansarsi che i soldati, le mani nei capelli, le uniformi strattonate per non cedere neppure un lembo di stoffa quasi fossero impegnati in uno strano balletto, si ritrovarono senza più sostegno alle spalle, e finirono a terra in mezzo all'ufficio, schiantandosi fragorosamente tra le risate di quelli ch'erano rimasti fuori.

Ordinaria amministrazione per quelli della Guardia Metropolitana…

Meno per gli altri.

Oscar osservò impietrita quella specie di groviglio scomposto di braccia e di gambe che continuavano ad agitarsi e le parve pure d'intravedere una specie di sorrisetto compiaciuto solleticare la faccia del buon Voltaire che ammiccava e pareva divertirsi come un matto.

Fuori intravide invece lo sguardo furibondo del Maggiore Girodel mentre fissava lei e compativa quella scena degna delle peggiori bettole di Parigi.

Dall'ammasso incandescente si sollevò una voce burbera…

"André!" – Romanov avvinghiato ad un soldato della Guardia Reale – "Se tu ci dessi una mano!".

"Soldato Bertinou!" – gli gridò di rimando Oscar – "Soldato Frerer!".

Si avvicinò al gruppo a terra e fece segno ad Andrè di restare fermo ad evitare che quella situazione degenerasse davvero.

"Agli ordini comandante!" – risposero i due da terra in tono quasi divertito.

"Maledizione…alzatevi e smettetela…che razza di storia è questa!".

Romanov sgusciò via dalla presa del soldato ma pensò bene d'assestargli di sbieco una bella pedata sul sedere tanto che l'altro dopo un primo momento di smarrimento si voltò e si avventò di nuovo addosso al primo in preda alla rabbia, ferito nell'orgoglio e nel senso dell'onore.

"Basta!" – tuonò la voce di Girodel che entrò nella stanza – "Rialzatevi e uscite di qui!".

L'ordine impartito non ebbe spazio per essere contestato o ritardato. I due Soldati della Guardia Reale si sottrassero malvolentieri alle boccacce ed alle provocazioni degli altri due che nonostante si fossero rialzati avevano ripreso a spintonare i primi…

"Non c'è gusto con questi qui!" – blaterò Voltaire – "Quasi quasi sono meglio quelli de la Garde de Ville!".

"Cosa? Brutto bastardo figlio di puttana!" – esclamò il soldato del re che forse avrebbe accettato qualsiasi scherno ma non quello d'essere considerato inferiore ad un soldato della guardia municipale, da sempre considerata cialtrona e corrotta e che se ne stava a scansar fatiche all'Hotel de Ville…

Loro, al contrario Paris la conoscevano e ci sputavano sangue tra i suoi vicoli, e i piedi si rompevano dalla fatica e le ossa scricchiolavano quando s'annacquavano fino al midollo…

Il soldato si avventò di nuovo su Voltaire.

Questa volta Andrè scattò in avanti e si mise in mezzo prima che Oscar riuscisse a fermarlo.

Si parò davanti a Voltaire e lo fece indietreggiare non tanto per arrivare a colpire il soldato della Guardia Reale, quanto per evitare che quello colpisse qualcuno, chiunque esso fosse.

C'era bisogno di calmare gli animi incandescenti, non certo di riscaldarli oltre al limite…

Girodel lo riconobbe.

La rabbia che già era montata per colpa di quella sceneggiata assurda si sollevò come un'onda gigantesca animando quel rancore sordido e furioso covato nel corso di tutta la sua vita.

C'impiegò un solo istante, livido di follia e lucidamente intenzionato a non lasciarsi scappare una simile occasione.

Quello era André, maledizione…

Girodel non esitò.

Estrasse la pistola dalla cintola e con un gesto rapido sollevò l'arma puntandola contro di lui.

"Cristo Santo!" – esclamò Romanov poco distante – "Che vuol fare quel maledetto nobile?".

André si era messo in mezzo e questo per l'altro era intollerabile.

"Stai indietro!" – gli gridò avanzando con la pistola puntata a poca distanza dal petto dell'altro.

Se in quel momento avesse sparato sarebbe stata la fine.

Di fronte a tutti, di fronte ad Oscar…

E nessuno avrebbe potuto torcere un capello all'ufficiale della Guardia Reale che avesse compiuto un simile gesto.

Nemmeno la furia dei Soldati della Guardia si sarebbe potuta abbattere contro un nobile che aveva semplicemente esercitato un suo diritto…

Uccidere un soldato che si era mezzo in mezzo…

Uccidere un rivale…nella mente di Girodel.

Oscar sentì gelarsi il sangue nelle vene…

Si fece avanti e si parò a sua volta davanti ad André.

"Maggiore…" – sibilò all'uomo – "Riponete immediatamente la pistola. Non è consentito estrarre armi dentro la caserma…lo sapete bene…".

I corpi appena distanti, lo sguardo di Oscar teso e furioso, quello di André poco dietro di lei, altrettanto severo e combattivo…

Insieme e distanti e sorprendentemente vicini come fossero un corpo solo, un'anima unica, indistinguibile…

Il respiro teso…

André non riuscì a restare immobile. D'istinto appoggiò la mano sull'avambraccio di Oscar per scansarla, per toglierla di mezzo…

Strinse un poco la stoffa ed il braccio, docilmente, si lasciò guidare e lei si allontanò, per lasciare che il corpo dell'altro si facesse avanti di nuovo, di nuovo avanti a quella pistola…

Un gesto impercettibile che si unì a tutti quelli che Girodel aveva visto scanditi di fronte a sé, nel corso degli anni, come rintocchi di una morte annunciata.

La fine del sogno di avere quella donna per sé, come moglie, come amante…

Il sogno infranto di fronte a quelle esistenze uniche e dannatamente inscindibili…

L'immagine lasciò il Maggiore Girodel senza parole ed al tempo stesso essa ebbe l'effetto della luce di una saetta che illumina la notte e rende chiari contorni poco prima nascosti nel buio. Di quei contorni ne aveva avuto il sentore e forse la dimensione, ma solo al rapido bagliore essi si erano rivelati compiendosi in tutta la loro crudezza e tagliente realtà…

Girodel aveva sperato di spezzare ogni legame con la vita trascorsa di lei.

Girodel in quel momento si rese conto che quella vita era impensabilmente piena e densa di relazioni assolutamente incomprensibili per lui.

Girodel vide quella che non era più un'insidia temuta ma una realtà viva e vitale e pericolosamente incombente sui suoi piani e sui suoi voleri.

Abbassò subito la pistola.

"Fuori tutti di qui" – ordinò lei mantenendo lo sguardo su quello del suo ex ufficiale.

André rimase in silenzio.

Tolse la mano dal braccio di Oscar e poi aiutò Romanov a rialzarsi…

I passi dei soldati risuonarono pacati di contro alla baraonda che aveva animato la stanza solo qualche istante prima.

André ebbe solo il tempo di voltarsi verso Oscar.

Lei non gli aveva dato la risposta che desiderava…

E lui l'aveva sfidata…

E…

"Che diavolo sta succedendo?".

L'ombra di Alain avanzò dal corridoio un poco scuro…

Era mattina presto ma lui pareva essere reduce da una nottata tutt'altro che tranquilla.

Lo sguardo sfatto e la barba lunga….

"Dove diavolo sei stato?" – gli chiese Voltaire aggiustandosi la giacca dell'uniforme che si era strappata durante la lotta – "Il comandante è tornato…".

Lo sguardo di Alain s'illuminò ed al tempo stesso tradì una sorta di cupa insofferenza, dovuta all'incertezza che ancora aleggiava dentro la testa sulla considerazione che nutriva verso quella donna, sul ruolo di lei in tutta quella faccenda…

Anche lui alla fine avrebbe voluto che lei restasse…

Si chiedeva cosa fosse accaduto.

Si avvicinò alla porta dell'ufficio. André stava chiudendo l'anta…

Sollevò lo sguardo verso Alain…

Lo vide e la rabbia si risollevò…

Alain aveva mandato Diane alla Bicêtre e adesso era Oscar che non si sarebbe più data pace per quella scelta assurda.

Diane stava soffrendo…

"Maledizione!" – imprecò tirando un colpo alla porta.

L'anta si riaprì di poco.

Alain si avvicinò e non parlò. Rimase fermo, in religioso silenzio.

Tutti e due restarono lì, ascoltando il colloquio che avrebbe preso a svolgersi dentro la stanza.

"Maggiore Girodel…".

"Victor…" – puntualizzò l'altro come a richiamare una vicinanza perduta.

La voce di lei non si scompose…

"Forse non sono stata abbastanza chiara!" – esordì severa e tagliente.

"Lo sei stata non temere. Ma sappi che dopo quanto ho potuto osservare oggi io non mi rassegnerò e non mi darò per vinto!" – gli rispose l'altro facendosi avanti.

André da fuori sentì il sangue ribollirgli nelle vene…

Il senso delle parole di lei…

Non era certo, ma intuibile…

Il senso delle parole di Girodel.

Dannatamente certo…

Il respiro si sollevò e le dita si chiusero.

"Quello che accade nella mia caserma non deve interessarti…sono uomini che devono imparare a controllare la loro esuberanza ma questo non mi spaventa e non mi preoccupa…" – continuò con fare formale – "L'ho detto e ripetuto anche a mio padre. Questa è una sfida per me…".

"Una sfida che potrebbe costarti cara" – la rimproverò Girodel.

"Ti ho già detto che non m'importa!".

"E a loro?".

"Cosa?"

"Ieri sera avrei voluto dirtelo…".

"Dirmi cosa maledizione!".

"Sarò molto franco con te Oscar…pare che…".

Oscar si zittì, il respiro era quasi spento, i muscoli contratti…

"Dalle indagini sull'attentato al Louvre sembra sia stato uno dei tuoi soldati a far saltare l'esplosivo…".

Dannazione…

La conferma alle parole di Georgiy Stevenov…

Il respiro si contrasse.

Oscar non poteva confermare quell'asserzione seppure ritrovava la realtà dei fatti.

"Cosa?".

"Un uomo vestito con l'uniforme della Guardia Metropolitana…è stato visto aggirarsi nel luogo dove c'è stata l'esplosione…e poi c'è stato l'episodio di Place Dauphine…ricordi? Anche lì uno dei tuoi ti ha aggredito…".

Anche Alain da fuori ascoltava…

Si trattenne dall'entrare ed affrontare quel damerino da strapazzo solo per non creare altre questioni.

Che, dannazione, quella donna sapeva il fatto suo…

"A Place Dauphine è stato solo un malinteso…era scomparsa una giovane…la sorella di quel soldato. E lui era preoccupato ed impaurito…".

"E i tuoi uomini reagiscono sempre così quando hanno paura?" – contestò l'altro ironico, come a sottolineare che una reazione del genere era inammissibile qualunque ne fosse la ragione.

"Ho già chiarito la questione…".

"Ma io no. Mi sento responsabile per te. Non posso permettere che qualcun altro sfoghi i suoi istinti su di te…".

"Victor stai esagerando…".

"No…e non hai neppure pensato che se accadesse un altro fatto come quello del Louvre tu metteresti in pericolo la tua vita e quella dei tuoi uomini. Io ho già perso tre soldati in quell'esplosione e tu sei. Potresti accettare di perderne altri solo perché ti ostini a non voler ammetter di essere tu il bersaglio di quel pazzo? Se resti…".

La considerazione dell'ufficiale della Guardia Reale – damerino nobilucolo da strapazzo – si abbattè sul gruppetto di soldati che ascoltava la conversazione, poco fuori, come un fulmine a ciel sereno, tagliente e dannatamente realista.

Ora i soldati ci tenevano alla vita del loro comandante…

Ci tenevano a tal punto che avrebbero voluto che lei restasse a comandarli e…

E tutti sapevano per certo chi poteva essere la mela marcia in mezzo a loro e sapevano pure che l'eventualità che quello ci riprovasse non era poi così remota.

L'insinuazione che seguì alle prime parole di Girodel fece gelare il sangue nelle vene.

"Se resti e se come tu dici quel soldato non c'entra nulla, cosa accadrebbe se altri decidessero di farti fuori? E poi…cosa puoi dirmi invece di quello che è stato il tuo attendente per anni…".

Oscar venne colta alla sprovvista, mentre nelle viscere si riverberava la vibrazione…

Si voltò correndo con lo sguardo alla finestra.

"André?".

"Sì certo…proprio lui…".

"Nemmeno lui c'entra in quella faccenda" – sibilò lei tagliando corto – "L'ho già spiegato a mio padre. André non avrebbe mai potuto farmi del male…".

Un discorso inaccettabile, assurdo…

Girodel emise una specie di respiro soffocato, ironico, quasi cinico.

Si avvicinò ad Oscar, il suo sguardo si posò su di lei.

Lei lo colse e gli parve terribilmente languido, quasi compassionevole, come quello di un uomo che si compiace della delicatezza e dell'ingenuità della propria donna, nella visione idilliaca di una dea senza macchia e senza malizia, ma proprio per questo incapace di proteggere sé stessa dalle forze occulte che vogliono la sua distruzione.

E anche il gesto che fece la lasciò disarmata e quasi impietrita…

Girodel si fece avanti e allungò la mano a cogliere una ciocca di capelli scomposti, per aggiustarli e scoprire così il collo, quel tanto che bastava per appoggiare le dita sopra e sfiorarlo…

Un gesto di cortesia misto al desiderio di sopraffare la rabbia di lei…

"Non ti facevo così ingenua…".

Oscar si ritrasse e gli piantò addosso uno sguardo furibondo.

"Aspetta…non fuggire…".

Le afferrò il polso stringendolo con forza.

"Quell'uomo ti ha servito per anni…è stato il tuo attendente per anni…e penso conosca i tuoi punti deboli. Ed è un uomo del popolo…come la maggior parte dei tuoi soldati…come puoi escludere che invece lui non volesse davvero farti del male? Magari fartela pagare per averlo allontanato dalla vostra casa?".

Insinuazioni talmente bieche e distorte da farla indietreggiare ancora di più.

"E' un pazzia…lasciami…".

"Non lo farò! Sei un'ingenua…davvero…ti fidi troppo di questi bifolchi…e loro stanno minando la tua purezza…".

Oscar guardò Victor quasi stravolta.

"Stai farneticando…io non sono così perfetta!" – gli obiettò con fare rabbioso.

Una specie di trofeo, di gioiello prezioso da chiudere in una teca perché nessuno lo toccasse o ci adagiasse sopra persino lo sguardo…

"Victor…io non devo spiegare a nessuno le mie scelte…".

Lui insistette facendosi avanti…

Oscar non ebbe scelta…

"Sappiamo bene entrambi che già altri hanno provato in tutti i modi a togliermi di mezzo…anche senza usare l'esplosivo" – sibilò livida.

L'altro vacillò…

L'insinuazione lo colse alla sprovvista mentre tentava di comprendere come lei l'avesse capito.

"La faccenda del demone…una magistrale messinscena che però vi è sfuggita di mano…" – affondò ancora Oscar.

"Quello era davvero un demonio!" – sbottò l'altro – "L'intento era solamente quello di…".

Non ci riuscì Victor Girodel a proseguire.

Lo fece lei.

"Mettere in ridicolo me e i miei Soldati della Guardia?".

Cinica fu la contestazione…

Di fatto quello si sarebbe ottenuto se il piano assurdo avesse funzionato.

"Quelli che tu chiami Soldati della Guardia sono solo una manica di arroganti popolani…non ti volevano a comandarli e…tuo padre voleva solo proteggerti!" – gridò Girodel.

Da fuori quei soldatacci ascoltavano e si rivedevano a svolgere quei dannati turni di guardia dentro quel dannato obitorio. Quella era tutta una farsa allora…

Lo compresero e l'essere uniti nello stesso destino del loro comandante e l'essere stati oggetto dello stesso piano diabolico e beffardo suscitò una rumorosa reazione tanto che i quattro della Guardia Reale rimasti fuori si ritrovarono puntati addosso sgaurdi minacciosi che li scrutavano di sbieco come per trovare un degno bersaglio su cui sfogare la rabbia per quella presa in giro.

"Non doveva accadere ciò che è stato…io l'ho fatto solo per proteggerti…e…".

"E hai sparato ad André sempre per lo stesso motivo?" – contestò Oscar pungente.

Non era possibile che l'amore fosse anche questo…

Lei non l'avrebbe mai accettato.

"Io a quello là dentro gli torco il collo!" – biascicò Romanov – "Allora è stato lui a…".

André gli fece cenno di tacere…

I punti oscuri di quella faccenda lui li aveva già chiariti con Oscar e quello bastava. Era bene non sollevare altri dubbi…

Dirompente era la visione, ma al tempo stesso essa nasceva da un senso di protezione forse distorto ed esagerato, ma pur sempre dettato da un sentimento profondo ed autentico.

Intriso del senso del potere e della supremazia che un padre o un marito si sentono in dovere di dimostrare verso una figlia o una moglie, esseri notoriamente deboli e quindi da proteggere a qualunque costo, persino da sé stessi.

Oscar si sentì colma e disorientata al tempo stesso da quell'impeto così dannatamente soffocante che pure recava in sé il suadente desiderio di sollevarla dai guai e proteggerla e…

Si ritrovò quasi contro la parete e per un verso sarebbe stato davvero interessante per i soldati che ascoltavano fuori della porta continuare a godersi quello strano spettacolo che si dipanava più che altro attraverso le parole un poco soffocate che giungevano da dentro e dai movimenti secchi.

André ascoltò nel respiro di lei l'affronto che stava sopportando, il rifiuto soffocato e perduto che pure Oscar aveva opposto anche a lui stesso.

E non riuscì a trattenersi…

Alain gli era accanto.

Avrebbe in effetti potuto fermarlo…

Lo vide quasi trasalire alla reazione di Oscar e voltarsi e dare un calcio alla porta ed entrare come una furia dentro l'ufficio e dirigersi in pochi passi verso l'ufficiale della Guardia Reale.

Nella testa il pensiero che nessuno poteva permettersi di affermare che lui avrebbe potuto fare del male ad Oscar…

Questo era davvero troppo anche per lui e lui doveva e poteva difendersi da solo.

Nella testa il pensiero che nessuno poteva permettersi di avvicinare Oscar e di sfiorarla se non fosse stata lei a volerlo…

E lei era stata decisamente chiara con Girodel…

"Lasciate…" - esordì con voce roca e severa – "Lasciatela stare…".

Girodel sussultò nel vedersi di fronte André.

Allora era corretto il dubbio che quel servo si fosse fatto delle idee strane sulla sua padrona e che l'avesse seguita in mezzo ai Soldati della Guardia Metropolitana per averne il controllo, per impedirle di essere libera…

"Come ti permetti!" – esclamò l'ufficiale staccandosi da Oscar e parandosi di fronte ad André.

"André…" – intervenne lei – "Questa faccenda non ti riguarda!".

Il mormorio cupo e rabbioso che s'era sollevato dal gruppetto di soldati che stazionava fuori dalla porta e che non avevano osato entrare si animò ancora più intenso.

Era tutta gente del popolo, abituata a gestire le proprie faccende in prima persona, senza tanti convenevoli o giri di parole: proprio come stava facendo André.

E a quel punto per loro una donna era pur sempre una donna, e se c'era da difenderla allora bisognava esporsi ed affrontare il malcapitato che avesse osato mancarle di rispetto.

E di certo nella mentalità rozza di quei soldati non era importante che fosse addirittura quella stessa donna a rifiutare un simile aiuto, anche se in quel caso iniziava ad esserci una discreta confusione tra i ruoli che si recitavano in quella stanza…

Uomo, donna, soldato, comandante…

I Soldati della Guardia erano dalla parte di André, arrivati a quel punto. E lo sarebbero stati anche contro il parere e gli ordini del loro stesso comandante.

"Maggiore…" – rispose André severo – "Ci conosciamo da tanti anni e sapete che mai oserei mancarvi di rispetto…".

"E allora vattene…" – gli ordinò l'altro sprezzante.

"Non posso…".

"Osi contraddirmi?" – tuonò l'altro sempre più infastidito.

Oscar lo comprese e – dannazione - sapeva bene che un uomo del popolo quale era André non avrebbe mai potuto sfidare un nobile.

Non era previsto…

André sarebbe finito dritto in galera, senza nemmeno poter sguainare la spada dal fodero.

"Nossignore…uscirò solo se me lo ordinerà il mio comandante!" – ripetè André severo.

Lui doveva stare lì, gli bastava quello.

Gli bastava far sapere ad Oscar che per lei, lui si sarebbe esposto…

Anche inutilmente se fosse stato necessario, anche se non sarebbe riuscito ad ottenere nulla.

Girodel si voltò verso Oscar e la interrogò con lo sguardo, come a dire…

 _Attende un vostro cenno…a te la parola…fagli sapere che a te non interessa un simile aiuto…_

"Soldato Grandier…esci immediatamente!" – disse lei seppure in tono calmo, quasi contratto.

Quella fu la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso…

Era necessario correre in aiuto del Soldato André Grandier…

Ne andava del buon nome e dell'onore della Compagnia B dei Soldati della Guardia Metropolitana di Parigi.

La porta si riaprì di nuovo sospinta da un calcio ben assestato…

Fu la volta di Alain di entrare nella stanza, seguito dai soldati Jean Baptiste Frerer, Camille Bertinou, Lasalle Gerard, e poi i soldati Monparisser Pierre, e ancora Granivel Edmond, La – Ferrire Alesier, Abacus François e ancora Marly Tilly Descarie, Sandré Cabalien, Louis Viandroi, Hanry Aimee, Didieau Simacgnon, Norbert Legandre, Robert Capillion, Pierre Hocher…

Se ne sarebbero contati venti dentro la stanza, tanto che a quel punto il Maggiore Girodel si sentì davvero accerchiato e lo sguardo perse l'alone di arroganza che aveva mantenuto fino a quel momento.

"Vi siamo grati per l'interessamento che dimostrate verso l'incolumità del nostro comandante!" – esordì Alain per primo – "Ma se permettete Signor Ufficiale della Guardia Reale…penso che noi Soldati della Guardia Metropolitana di Parigi ne sappiamo più di voi di questa città e di quali sono i suoi pericoli…e di conseguenza faremo di tutto per difendere il nostro comandante che speriamo avrà la bontà di restare con noi…".

"Ben detto!" – chiosò Romanov pestando un piede a terra.

Voltaire diede una pacca sulla spalla ad Alain.

Tanto per rimarcare e far comprendere ai damerini della Guardia Reale che il comandante non aveva nulla da temere in mezzo a loro, e seppure velatamente glielo stavano proprio dicendo a quell'ufficiale saccente ed arrogante di levarsi dai piedi!

Velatamente ma glielo stavano dicendo!

"Uscite di qui! Tutti!".

La voce di Oscar risuonò sopra quella dei soldati.

"Comandante…" – preseguì André.

"Ho detto tutti. La mia conversazione con il Maggiore Girodel era terminata. Vi ringrazio delle vostre parole. Ve ne sono grata…il maggiore qui presente è solo preoccupato. Mi ha rivelato che la persona che ha causato l'esplosione al Louvre potrebbe essere stato un soldato della guardia…".

Quell'affermazione si espanse tra i soldati come un veleno che penetra nell'organismo e lentamente lo infetta e poi prosegue fino a far marcire i muscoli e il sangue per spezzarne definitivamente l'esistenza.

Non sorprendeva quella rivelazione in sé, ma di fatto era la conferma di ciò che molti tra i soldati già pensavano e temevano.

Il punto adesso era che tutti sapevano chi poteva essere stato colui che si era reso responsabile di quella maledetta esplosione…

Lo sapevano ma…

Non sarebbe stato facile decidere se rivelare il nome anche se quel dannato aveva ammazzato sei soldati, anche se quel dannato aveva fatto del male a Diane…

Denunciarlo sarebbe equivalso a tradire il patto di connivenza che da sempre legava i soldati della guardia, anche di fronte a simili gesti.

Il silenzio scese sul gruppo, improvvisamente ammutolito.

"Ne siamo consapevoli…" – proseguì Alain freddamente.

"Voi sapete dunque chi è quest'uomo?" – l'interruppe Girodel mentre un lampo di rabbia s'insinuava nello sguardo.

Forse gli sarebbe ancora riuscito di mettere quei soldati l'uno contro l'altro, oppure, forse ancora peggio, gli sarebbe riuscito di metterli in cattiva luce, semplicemente perché figli del popolo e per loro stessa natura incapaci di tradire un loro simile, per quanto quello si fosse macchiato di un delitto orribile.

E così finalmente Oscar l'avrebbe capito con che razza di pezzenti ed infingardi lei aveva a che fare…

Senza senso dell'onore…

E per giunta traditori…

"Sapremo difendere l'onore della nostra guardia…" – chiosò Alain senza degnare d'una risposta quella domanda così diretta.

Il silenzio scese tra i soldati.

Oscar deglutì a fatica mentre il respiro stava venendo meno…

Allora lo sapevano anche loro chi era stato e…

Girodel stava chiedendo ai soldati della guardia di rivelare quel nome…

Che per loro equivaleva a tradire un compagno anche se quello si era macchiato di un'azione ignobile.

Anche per lei il senso della giustizia era tutto…

Per quei soldati il senso della giustizia valeva forse molto meno di fronte al senso di appartenenza al gruppo, alla classe sociale umile e disperata da cui la maggior parte di loro proveniva.

Unita nonostante tutto, di fronte alla richiesta di tradire uno di loro.

Lei tentò di forzare la mano.

"Se lo sapete è necessario che parliate…quell'uomo ha ucciso sei dei vostri compagni, questo non potete averlo dimenticato…".

"Siamo Soldati della Guardia…sappiamo i rischi che corriamo pattugliando le strade di Parigi…forse questo vi sorprenderà ma davvero pensate che quell'uomo, chiunque esso sia, volesse arrivare a tanto?" – chiese Alain con fare provocatorio.

"Alain!" – esclamò Oscar impietrita – "Stai dicendo che sareste disposti a tacere sull'identità di quell'uomo pur di non tradire il vostro gruppo?".

"Comandante…" – intervenne André – "Non credo che ci spingeremmo a tanto…ma noi non sappiamo con certezza chi sia…questa persona…".

Oscar prese a respirare piano…

Le tempie presero a pulsare e la testa pareva girare e…

La gola chiusa deglutì ricacciando indietro un sentore sconosciuto che pure lei aveva già assaggiato in bocca…

Come fiele, il sangue pareva ribollire…

Davvero non se lo sarebbe aspettato un simile epilogo.

Alain e gli altri erano figli del popolo…

Ma André…

Certo anche lui non era nobile e non aveva mai negato di avere a cuore le sorti della gente che abitava a Parigi…

Gliel'aveva chiesto lui di lasciare libero quell'uomo, quel giornalista, Bernard Chatelet…

E lui, sempre lui, le aveva raccontato delle riunioni che si tenevano nella piccola chiesa vicino a Versailles dove la gente discuteva del futuro della Francia e dove c'erano contadini, artigiani, gente disperata che chiedeva solo di essere uguale ai pochi nobili che si spartivano le ricchezze del paese…

Dannazione Andrè era uno del popolo…

E uno del popolo non l'avrebbe mai tradito.

Neanche fosse stato quel dannato Sabin…

Dio…a questo poteva arrivare la storia che stava cambiando…

"Uscite adesso!" – disse di nuovo lei.

I soldati si avviarono verso la porta. Girodel non si mosse…

André si voltò verso Oscar correndo ai suoi occhi come a dirle…

 _Perché lui può restare?_

Nel silenzio di lei lo stesso dilaniante silenzio che quei soldati avevano opposto l'istante prima.

 _Lui è nobile come lo sono io…i nobili devono difendere i propri privilegi e la supremazia del re e l'ordine che deve regnare a Parigi…_

Oscar dovette sedersi.

Girodel sospirò soddisfatto.

"Hai visto? Non ho dovuto poi faticare tanto per farti comprendere con che razza di gente tu abbia a che fare! Se fosse per me li butterei fuori dalla Guardia Metropolitana a calci nel sedere immediatamente…".

Oscar comprese che Girodel non aveva capito nulla ma che, al tempo stesso, aveva compreso davvero tutto.

"Tu dici che questa gente sarà in grado di proteggerti…ma poi non hanno nemmeno il fegato di rivelarti il nome di chi ha tentato di uccidere il principe russo e che poi ha davvero ucciso i loro stessi compagni. Non pensi allora che stiano proteggendo quell'uomo? E che lui potrebbe riprovarci?".

E Oscar, lei stessa, si chiese a quel punto se lei avesse compreso ciò che era accaduto e come mai, in quel momento, sentì il cuore chiudersi e stringersi in una morsa di disapprovazione e di dolore e di perdita…

Ogni giorno che passava lei perdeva un pezzo di sé.

Anche lei sapeva chi era stato ad uccidere i suoi soldati.

Se avesse rivelato il nome si sarebbe ripetuta la storia di Lasalle Gerard, anche se la posta in gioco, in quel caso era molto più che un dannato fucile svenduto al mercato nero.

I suoi soldati sapevano dunque che era stato Vincent Sabin a far saltare in aria l'esplosivo al Louvre.

Persino André…

Persino lui lo sapeva.

E tutti se n'erano rimasti zitti.

"Maledizione!" – imprecò Alain fuori dalla porta – "Nemmeno io approvo quello che è accaduto ma quella donna non può pensare che saremo noi a tradire quel soldato…".

"Tu sai chi è vero?" – chiese André laconico e rassegnato.

"Certo che lo so e anche tu sai benissimo chi è".

"E allora perché non l'abbiamo detto…quell'uomo ha fatto del male anche a Diane. Questo lo sai vero Alain…".

"Lo so…ma io non voglio tradire nessuno. Neanche se fosse per mandare quella bestia di Vincent Sabin in galera. Se lo facessi tradirei il patto che ci lega al popolo ed ai suoi figli. Sabin…quello è un pazzo…e ha scelto il modo sbagliato per opporsi ai nobili. Ma non credere che io o altri qui dentro non abbiamo mai pensato di metterci a girare di notte per Parigi per sgozzarne qualcuno di quei maledetti aristocratici e poi lasciarli morire in mezzo alla strada come loro fanno morire di fame i nostri figli. Sabin è un violento ma la sua voce è quella del popolo in preda alla disperazione…e io non tradisco il popolo…".

"Alain…sei ridicolo. Ti compatisco…un assassino è sempre un assassino. E a Diane non pensi?".

"E io compatisco te. Tu certe cose non le potrai mai capire. Sei vissuto in mezzo ai nobili e ammetto che non è colpa tua…gira al largo adesso…sono stanco…".

"Sei stato da Diane?".

"Sì maledizione e lei non ha nemmeno voluto parlarmi. Sono rimasto ad aspettare tutta la notte che quel maledetto ospedale aprisse…volevo essere lì per primo per evitare la folla…ma lei niente…ha chiesto di te…vuole solo te…dannazione…io non dovevo lasciarla sola…".

La conversazione con il Maggiore Girodel non era per nulla terminata.

Il gruppetto di soldati si sarebbe aspettato di vederlo uscire e sparire con tutto il suo seguito di incipriati damerini con la puzza sotto il naso, come venivano apostrofati i militari a protezione della famiglia reale, ma la porta dell'ufficio del comandante non si aprì e tutti se ne rimasero lì a chiedersi cosa sarebbe accaduto.

Nei fatti tutti avevano raggiunto la consapevolezza che tra loro ci fossero soldati – uno almeno di sicuro - che avevano deciso di passare alle maniere forti opponendosi allo strapotere della nobiltà senza servirsi del dialogo che di lì a breve si sarebbe instaurato proprio con l'apertura degli Stati Generali.

Molti soldati si sarebbero volentieri uniti a quello o a quelli di loro che avevano fatto saltare in aria un pezzo del Louvre e in questo modo avevano fatto saltare i nervi agli ufficiali e a tutti coloro che governavano l'ordine pubblico a Parigi, per istigare il popolo ad avvicinarsi ad azioni di ribellione sempre più forti, a rivolte contro i commercianti, all'assalto dei carri che portavano la farina in città, sempre di meno e sempre più costosa.

Nei fatti, davvero questo avrebbe generato il caos e tutti ci avrebbero rimesso, persino quegli stessi soldati che con la paga dell'esercito ci mantenevano le famiglie.

"E' per questo che il Generale Bouillé ha ritenuto di mandare me. Sa che ci conosciamo e ha preferito non esporre la famiglia Jarjayes ad altri scandali. Sono state già fatte troppe concessioni a questo corpo di guardia…quei soldati sono stati reintegrati al loro posto e questo per accordare il tuo desiderio. Ma…a breve si apriranno gli Stati Generali e lo Stato Maggiore dell'Esercito è mobilitato perchè Parigi accolga i delegati e i lavori senza disordini…non saranno tollerate altre insubordinazioni, altre azioni eclatanti…nulla…neppure i borseggiatori e i ladruncoli di strada…se non ho compreso male!".

Il tono di Girodel era tornato formale e statico ma tradiva insofferenza.

"Per non parlare delle rivolte che ci sono state nelle campagne…il prezzo del pane è salito…la farina scarseggia e la gente è intollerante ad ogni restrizione…ad ogni sacrificio. Sono stati assaltati mulini, granai…carri che portavano il grano a Parigi…il re non può tollerare questi disordini e se sarà necessario verrà impiegato l'esercito per mantenere l'ordine sia in città sia nelle campagne" – concluse l'ufficiale - "Per questo il Generale Bouillé ordina che siano istituiti dei presidi in tutta la città. Qualsiasi forma di riunione verrà vietata…non saranno tollerati comizi improvvisati e nessuno potrà chiedere alla gente di armarsi…".

Lo sguardo era lucido, intransigente il tono…

Oscar rimase silenziosa per tutto il resto del colloquio, in ascolto di quelli erano veri e propri ordini a cui lei non si sarebbe potuta sottrarre.

Nel giro di poche ore il suo mondo si era capovolto passando dal velato consenso che pareva aver ricevuto da parte degli uomini che comandava ormai da un anno, ad un nuovo scontro che li vedeva su fronti opposti, e sempre per la stessa ragione di sempre.

Lei era nobile, loro no…

Nessuno di quelli avrebbe tradito uno di loro.

Anche André…

Lui era uno di loro adesso…

Forse lo era sempre stato.

E anche lui…

Oscar si avvide della profonda distanza che la divideva da quegli uomini.

E anche da André.

Si era illusa non tanto di essere accettata in quanto nobile, ma almeno in quanto persona che per senso di giustizia non avrebbe tollerato omertà e silenzio verso un'azione odiosa…

Si accorse che c'era qualcosa di più forte e potente del suo senso di giustizia.

"Oscar…".

Lei sollevò lo sguardo.

"Che cosa farai se i tuoi uomini non obbediranno? Io mi auguro che non dovrai essere tu a pagare il prezzo più alto per l'intransigenza di questa gente…ma noi continueremo a cercare e quando avremo compreso chi è quell'uomo…beh sia lui sia quelli che lo conoscono non potranno che essere arrestati…" – concluse Girodel.

"E' evidente…" – chiosò lei stancamente.

Non aveva scampo da ciò che era: la fedeltà al Re, all'ordine che esso incarnava, alla famiglia reale in quanto depositaria del potere su tutti i sudditi della Francia era tutto ciò che avrebbe dovuto guidare il suo sentire e la sua volontà.

Non ci sarebbe stato posto per altro…

"Pensa alle mie parole…te ne prego. Io sarei disposto anche a rinunciare a te…pur di saperti al sicuro…".

Le ultime parole la colpirono…

Negli ultimi tempi Oscar si era imbattuta nelle tante facce dell'amore, nelle sue infinite sfaccettature, più o meno chiare e limpide, più o meno tenui o violente…

Quindi era possibile amare una persona al punto da rinunciare a lei, per il suo bene?

Nell'ufficio vuoto lo sguardo si volse alla parete che aveva accolto il suo corpo…

Era buia adesso e il legno scuro rivelava l'effluvio di un abbraccio che l'aveva sfidata e sconfitta…

L'amore oscuro s'era rivelato dentro di lei…

Le labbra si morsero di nuovo e lei fu costretta a passarle sul palmo della mano…

Bruciavano dannazione…

Dalla finestra i Soldati della Guardia videro gli altri, i damerini della Guardia Reale, allontanarsi.

Con le pive nel sacco avrebbe poi chiosato Voltaire.

"Quella è il nostro comandante!" – concluse tirando un calcio al vento ed allontanandosi con le mani in tasca.

223


	39. Le diable

_**Le diable**_

 _Il nostro comandante…_

"Comandante…".

Alain era nell'ufficio del comandante adesso.

Se ne stava sull'attenti, impettito e gelido, lo sguardo posato su di lei che invece era tornata a sedersi alla scrivania e l'aveva fatto chiamare, il soldato Soisson.

Il motivo…

"André mi ha detto di Diane…"- disse piano e lo sguardo che faticava a sollevarsi.

Dannazione ce l'aveva messa lei quella giovane nelle mani di Vassiliev, anche se non lo sapeva, anche se non poteva sentirsi responsabile degli istinti e dei desideri dell'altra.

E' che aveva avuto paura, davvero, di perdere André, di vederlo scivolare via, lontano da sé e nemmeno sapeva o gli aveva mai chiesto se lui si fosse innamorato di Diane e fosse stato corrisposto da lei…

Nulla aveva avuto importanza…

L'idea stessa di non avere più addosso i suoi occhi, persino quando non la guardava…

L'idea stessa di saperlo a pensare ad altro che non fosse lei…

L'avevano colpita quelle immagini senza consistenza eppure talmente beffarde d'averla imprigionata, togliendole il senso della ragione, per quanto i sensi non ragionano e conducono unicamente alla cieca direzione imposta dalle richieste degli occhi, del respiro, del corpo, della pelle…

Oscar strinse le mani nelle mani. Il pensiero corse a Saint Petersbourg, alla eco lontana del proprio respiro che ondeggiava lento e tirato, sapientemente guidato dalla vicinanza febbrile di quella giovane donna divenuta strumento inconsapevole di un astuto demonio.

Ma davvero lei non aveva trovato risorse per opporsi? Davvero lei s'era lasciata condurre incapace di fermarsi solo perché ebbra di febbre…

Oppure perché voleva ascoltare e liberare quel sentore, quel vortice caldo imprigionato in un tremito sgorgato immobile al richiamo del volto di lui, di André…

"Ebbene?" - il tono freddo di Alain la colpì, in esso l'intenzione di sottolineare l'inutilità di quell'interessamento.

Loro appartenevano a mondi diversi…

In che modo la sorte di una povera giovane del popolo, per di più ormai irrimediabilmente compromessa dal destino e dalla follia, avrebbe potuto interessare il comandante dei Soldati della Guardia?

"Perché l'hai fatta rinchiudere alla Bicêtre? Lei non ha fatto nulla di male…" – contenstò l'altra.

"E voi perché vi ostinate a chiedere conto del mio comportamento? E di quello dei miei compagni?".

Lei rimase spiazzata da quella domanda.

Si era illusa…

Lei non era una di loro e non lo sarebbe stata probabilmente mai.

"Scusate comandante" – proseguì Alain in tono più morbido – "Non volevo offendervi. Ma io non avevo scelta…Diane…lei è…".

Le parole morirono sulle labbra…

"Cambiata…".

Oscar non rispose. Provò un senso di enorme tristezza e si sentì a disagio per aver chiesto ad Alain di giustificare una scelta che forse era davvero inevitabile. Se Alain aveva scelto così significava che non poteva avere alternative…

"Vorrei fare qualcosa per lei…" – proseguì in tono basso, mentre la voce s'incrinava e le spalle si curvavano sotto il peso dell'oscurità che avvolgeva i sensi e toglieva le forze…

Per quanto la luce del giorno inondasse ora ogni angolo della caserma pareva che ogni avvenimento conducesse il destino delle persone a slegarsi irrimediabilmente, l'uno dall'altro, per avvolgere ognuno di essi in una sorta di oscura follia, in una ricerca forse troppo faticosa di un punto in comune, che accumunasse gli intenti…

"Non lo ritengo necessario!" – rispose Alain deciso – "Basto io per prendermi cura di Diane…".

Il tono si acuì e Oscar si sentì ferita ed al contempo punta nell'orgoglio…

Alain era cambiato, anche lui, ma forse non al punto da cedere all'idea di accettare un aiuto da parte di un nobile.

"Non essere presuntuoso…io so quello che ha passato Diane e non desidero che soffra…".

"Immagino!" – chiosò lui cinico.

"Che diavolo vorresti dire?".

Il tono non scorse inosservato…

Oscar si voltò di scatto perché quel tono non le piaceva e non lo tollerava, ma si sentiva in gabbia perché nel profondo il senso di colpa le rimescolava le viscere e lei temeva di scoprirsi e di ammettere che era stata tutta colpa sua se Diane era finita tra le braccia di quel demonio.

"Voglio dire che per quanto io sia rimasto colpito dal vostro senso del dovere che vi ha portato fino a Saint Peterbourg per restare accanto a mia sorella…beh…conoscendovi ho immaginato che il modo di sfuggire a quella gente voi l'avreste anche trovato prima o poi…e quindi non posso pensare che voi non l'abbiate fatto solo per una sorta di bene…disinteressato…".

"Alain…io non amo i giri di parole! Mi stai forse accusando di qualcosa?".

Oscar gli si parò davanti.

Nessuno dei due non si permise d'arretrare, piantando sull'altro uno sguardo di sfida e disprezzo si sarebbe detto…

Il tono accusatorio si smorzò al tocco alla porta.

"Avanti!" – sibilò lei mantenendosi sul soldato che aveva davanti, sfidandolo ad andare fino in fondo, anche se, diavolo, quando vide entrare André, Oscar si sentì perduta, che, dannazione, lui era lì, anche lui…

André entrò, anche lui, di nuovo.

Non aveva terminato il discorso ma non s'aspettava di trovare anche Alain.

"Ecco…stavo appunto aspettando che arrivassi tu a difendere il tuo grande amore!" – continuò quello con un sorrisetto.

Oscar indietreggiò colpita da un'affermazione che in circostante ordinarie sarebbe apparsa oltre che fuori luogo anche del tutto assurda ed offensiva, al punto da meritare una severa punizione.

Un'insinuazione del genere avrebbe dovuto essere contrastata…

"Alain…smettila…non è servito a nulla quello che ti ho detto?" – lo rimproverò André.

"Certo che mi è servito…mi è servito a capire molte cose…tu…tu per me resti un dannato bastardo…tu hai accettato l'affetto di mia sorella quando sapevi molto bene che non avresti mai potuto ricambiarlo. L'hai illusa…".

Alain lanciò ad André un'occhiata gelida.

Poi si voltò verso Oscar.

"E voi…quando ve ne siete accorta avete pensato bene di mascherare il vostro disappunto fingendo di proteggere Diane…".

"Non è così!" – rispose Oscar.

"Allora mettiamola in un altro modo…vediamo se spiegando quello che è accaduto forse ammetterete come stanno i fatti".

"Che vorresti dire?" – chiese lei piccata seppur sulla difensiva.

"Dunque, intanto, per tornare al discorso di poco fa posso assicurarvi comandante che né io né gli altri acceteremo mai tra le fila dei Soldati della Guardia qualcuno che sia stato così bastardo d'aver ammazzato sei di noi…e che molto probabilmente è la stessa persona che ha aggredito Diane…".

"Alain tu…".

"Lasciatemi finire…vogliamo essere sicuri…ecco tutto…visto che i sistemi di voi nobili li conosciamo bene. A voi basta poco per ficcare qualcuno a marcire in galera o farlo sparire e non dico che non ci abbia pensato anch'io…ma sono costretto a tenere quel dannato in vita ancora per un po'. Devo sapere altre cose e non posso farmi soffiare da sotto il naso la persona che probabilmente ha aggredito Diane…".

Oscar s'immobilizzò al ricordo di quella notte…al ricordo di ciò che aveva fatto…

André, anche lui si avvicinò di poco, non era ben certo se per fermare Alain dal fare o dire altre schiocchezze oppure per restare sul viso di lei e…

"Io alla fine mi sono fatto raccontare cosa è accaduto quella notte, da Diane s'intende…allora…allora forse è possibile che voi volevate davvero proteggerla…ma i biglietti che voi avete scritto per lei…non immaginavate che anche André li avrebbe ricevuti e si sarebbe prestato ad aiutare Diane e questo vi ha spiazzato e…".

"Non andare oltre!" – gridò André parandosi davanti ad Alain ed afferrandolo per il collo dell'uniforme.

"Dalla tua reazione direi che ho colpito nel giusto vero?".

Alain si lasciò aggredire. Non gl'importava di reagire quanto di affondare il coltello e provocare una reazione, una qualsiasi che gli desse la misura di quanto era davvero accaduto e se dietro il comportamento del suo comandante ci fosse stato davvero il disorientamento che genera una gelosia inaspettata oppure un cinico calcolo di convenienza, originato semplicemente dal senso di possesso che la legava a quello che era stato il suo servo per tanti anni.

"Alain…smettila! Non sai quello che dici!".

"Lo so benissimo invece! Imbecille! Già un'altra volta chiesi a questa donna cosa ne pensava del fatto che tu potessi sposare Diane e lei aveva risposto che eri libero di fare ciò che volevi…ed eri pure presente…chissà cosa devi aver pensato. Magari proprio allora ti eri deciso a metterti il cuore in pace e a lasciarla perdere…".

"Alain…ti ho già spiegato come stanno le cose…stai inziando a prendere il vizio di parlare troppo!".

Oscar ascoltava quella conversazione rapida e concisa e rivedeva sé stessa e soprattutto ascoltava sé stessa e quella sorta di onda impetuosa, immane che le aveva tolto il respiro e che l'aveva condotta così vicino ad André.

Sì, dannazione…

Era accaduto esattamente così.

"Tu sai vero che gliel'ho chiesto un'altra volta e lei mi ha dato sempre la stessa risposta?" – continuò sarcastico Alain.

"Sì…lo so…".

"Vuoi chiederglielo di nuovo?" – sussurrò ironico.

Alain afferrò i polsi di André e con uno strattone li staccò da sé.

"Avanti…sono disposto a scommettere un mese di paga…".

La provocazione sospesa e tagliente…

"…che quella ti darà sempre la stessa risposta!".

"Alain finiscila!".

Quello era troppo!

Era davvero troppo doloroso assistere alla snervante ambivalenza nell'atteggiamento di Oscar, in perenne bilico tra la prigione del suo status e del suo onore e del suo carattere e di quel dannato ruolo che pareva incapace di smettere di recitare...

E nel quale lei pareva volerci restare.

André non poteva accettare che Alain si servisse di questo espediente per colpire Oscar…

Alain non ne sapeva niente di quella sofferenza…

E rigirare il coltello nella piaga solo per far uscire allo scoperto Oscar e rivelare ai quattro venti la sua debolezza, la sua indecisione…

André indietreggiò e caricò il destro e il pugno corse veloce al viso di Alain che non fece in tempo a scansarsi seppure venne colpito di striscio e barcollò facendo alcuni passi indietro e poi tornando a rimettersi in piedi facendosi contro André e caricando a sua volta il destro…

Un frenetico scambio di colpi si susseguì fino a quando Alain si ritrovò contro la parete della stanza. Colpì un mobile che si rovesciò a terra e con esso le carte e i calamai e ogni altro oggetto…

Oscar, presa alla sprovvista, decise che era tempo di interrompere quell'assurda discussione…

All'ennesima carica di Alain lei si parò davanti ad André e poi dovette chiudere gli occhi perché davvero non sapeva se l'altro avrebbe fatto in tempo o deciso di…

Fermarsi in tempo!

In effetti Alain si bloccò di colpo…il respiro veloce…

André afferrò Oscar per le braccia trascinandola via nel timore che venisse colpita.

Il campo libero e Alain, con il pugno alzato, continuò la sua corsa e la mano si abbattè contro la parete, in un gesto di rabbia e disperazione…

Il respiro secco ed il corpo piegato da un destino di cui lui era stato uno dei dannatissimi artefici…

Anche lui, dannazione…

"E allora volete dirmi che fine avrebbe fatto l'ultimo messaggio che Diane aveva scritto la sera in cui venne aggredita?" – gridò Alain fermo con la mano alla parete, mentre tentava di addomesticare il respiro e la fronte era imperlata di sudore misto al sangue che filtrava livido dalle ferite di striscio sul viso…

André rimase impietrito a quella domanda. Davvero non sapeva di cosa Alain stesse parlando…

Percepì solo il corpo di Oscar ancora stretto tra le sue dita quasi sussultare.

Lei non rispose…

André conosceva quel genere di reazione. Se Oscar fosse stata inconsapevole del senso della domanda avrebbe reagito con fermezza, contestando l'accusa.

"Di cosa stai parlando?" – chiese André severo.

"Oh…lo sa il nostro comandante di cosa sto parlando!".

Oscar si staccò da Andrè.

Come faceva Alain a sapere di quell'ultimo maledetto biglietto?

Forse…

Alain si rialzò tornando verso di lei.

"Pensavate che Diane non mi avrebbe detto nulla? Alla fine sono riuscito a farmi spiegare cosa diavolo è accaduto quella maledetta notte…per comprendere chi l'avesse aggredita. E lei mi datto che aveva fatto scrivere un biglietto e lo aveva fatto portare all'Entrague. Mi ha detto che era per André…".

Lo sguardo di Alain si fece severo e si volse verso quest'ultimo.

Oscar era davanti a loro.

"Tu l'hai mai ricevuto?".

La domanda era rivolta ad André, solo apparentemente...

André negò. Tentò di ricordare…

Era rientrato all'hotel, aveva incrociato Oscar sulla cima delle scale, lei gli aveva detto che sarebbe uscita e allora l'aveva seguita…

"Io non l'ho ricevuto, ma forse chi doveva recapitarlo non mi ha trovato, non so che dirti…" – tentò di giustificarsi André.

"Non sforzarti troppo" – chiosò Alain – "Perché la spiegazione ce l'ho io. Diane aveva incaricato un garzone di casa Livrer…e quello…quello l'ho trovato alla fine e gli ho chiesto che avesse combinato quella sera. Lui ha detto di essere arrivato all'Entrague e di aver consegnato il biglietto…".

"A me?" – chiese André sorpreso.

"No, non a te. Quel ragazzo ha parlato di un ufficiale…me lo sono fatto descrivere…".

Alain si voltò piantando occhi feroci verso il comandante.

In essi era racchiusa la fisionomia di colei che aveva ricevuto il biglietto…

Anche André fissò Oscar.

Lei abbassò lo sguardo, incapace di reagire…

A questo l'aveva portata pensare, sentire, desiderare di essere una donna…

Aveva chiesto di avere André, per sé, per quella notte, e questo, alla fine di tutto, era stato un gesto che era costato molto caro a Diane…

"Siete una persona onesta, comandante. Di questo non ho mai dubitato. E allora vi chiedo se siete stata voi a ricevere quel biglietto e perché non l'avete consegnato ad André? Immagino l'avrete letto e voi sapete vero che quella maledetta sera c'è andato Vincent Sabin a prendere Diane? E che quello l'avrebbe quasi ammazzata se non fosse stato per quell'altro demonio che si è messo in mezzo?".

L'impossibilità di replica e giustificare…

No, non c'erano davvero spiegazioni plausibili o logiche o razionali, almeno per come la si conosceva Oscr François de Jarjayes…

Il senso era un altro e pareva che Alain fosse lì solo per cavarglielo dalla bocca, quel senso…

André lo intuì il senso delle accuse. Esse s'insinuarono nella testa…

Sorprendenti…

Per quale ragione Oscar, la sua Oscar, si sarebbe piegata ad una tale bassezza, a tenergli nascosto quel biglietto…

André si fece avanti.

"Alain…esci per favore!" – disse in tono risoluto.

L'altro fece una smorfia.

"Adesso capite perché pur considerandovi un buon comandante non potrò mai accettare quello che avete fatto a Diane? Voi siete un'ipocrita, ecco cosa siete! L'avete seguita fino in capo al mondo…non certo perché tenevate a lei…o forse…forse vi ci ha costretto il senso di colpa per aver interferito nella sua vita dal momento che lei c'è finita per colpa vostra laggiù! A voi non interessava nulla di Diane, altrimenti non l'avreste allontanata da André. Ma io credo che nemmeno di lui v'interessi nulla…voi volete solo mantenere il potere su di lui, sulle persone. Voi nobili disprezzate tanto noi popolani…ma sono io che vi compatisco. Noi almeno se vogliamo qualcosa ce la prendiamo e lottiamo…voi…voi avete solo una maschera sulla faccia!" – sentenziò l'altro sbattendo il pugno sul tavolo, la faccia piantata su quella del comandante.

André non si fece avanti questa volta ma squadrò l'altro.

"Esci!" – gli ordinò.

Alain non aveva terminato ed avviandosi verso la porta concluse il suo ragionamento sfidando al compagno.

"Quando avrai finito per favore vieni a togliermi la curiosità di sapere che ti ha risposto il nostro comandante. Io una mezza idea c'è l'ho già e sappi che il fondo non me ne frega niente…ma ho fatto una scommessa con me stesso…i nobili sono diversi da noi. Non c'è niente da fare! Quella è diversa da me e da te! E devo ammettere che anch'io ci ho creduto a quella maschera che si porta in faccia!".

Tirò un calcio all'aria e se ne andò chiudendo la porta con rabbia.

André corse agli occhi di lei. Ora il quadro pareva dirsi quasi del tutto completo e d'una chiarezza a dir poco sconvolgente…

Persino André si chiese da dove potesse mai essere uscito quell'assurdo comportamento di Oscar se non da un sentire irrazionale, sconvolgente, anomalo per la sua freddezza, al punto da indurla a mentire o comunque a nascondere una verità così terribile.

"E' vero quello che ha insinuato Alain?"

Oscar non rispose.

"E' vero?" – ripetè lui e in quella domanda un'altra domanda…

 _Se davvero hai fatto questo, perché…perché l'hai fatto?_

"Adesso sai ciò di cui sono stata capace" – disse Oscar piano replicando indirettamente senza rispondere – "Adesso sai cosa intendevo dire prima. Tu credi di conoscermi André…ma non sai nulla di me…non sai fin dove potrei spingermi…".

Lei non osava guardarlo.

Lui s'insinuò in quella lugubre sintesi: "Di cosa? Dimmelo tu di cosa saresti capace? E perché?".

Non ci voleva tanto a capirlo ma con lei era sempre bene essere chiari…

Sanit Petersboug si rianimò nel ricordo del contatto fugace.

"L'ho fatto…e basta…" - continuò lei staccandosi e andando verso la finestra – "E non potrò non pensare che di questo me ne pentirò per tutto il resto della mia vita…".

Quel biglietto…

Quell'abbraccio…

Se li era presi per sé quegli istanti, sapendo che non le appartenevano.

Anche lei aveva scelto e adesso di quelle scelte doveva accettare le conseguenze.

Il senso dell'onore, il rispetto per la vita altrui, l'irreprensibile arroganza della propria integrità si rimescolarono al senso della sconfitta.

 _L'amore oscuro e dannato…_

 _La vanagloria del superbo…_

 _L'avidità del ricco…_

 _La sete di potere del potente…_

 _L'umiltà di colui che teme il giudizio di Nostro Signore…_

 _L'integrità del giusto…_

 _O sì, l'integrità, quella che vi sta tanto a cuore…_

 _Anche la ricerca spasmodica della giusta azione, integerrima e legittima, che non scalfisce né onore né giustizia, alla fine, sono blasfeme conferme del senso di sé…_

"Lo ammetti?" – domanda retorica, non era questo che interessava ad André.

Non tanto quanto cogliere la contraddizione e rivoltargliela contro ben sapendo che così facendo l'avrebbe fatta infuriare. Era sempre stato così ma questo era l'unico sistema per parlare con lei, scontrandosi e scavando in fondo, fino allo sfinimento…

"Lo ammetto… ma non ti devo nessuna spiegazione…esci da qui se non vuoi che ti scriva una nota di demerito…vattene!".

"Maledizione! No! Me ne infischio delle tue note…".

André si avvicinò di nuovo. Non poteva cedere adesso…

La sfida lanciata solo poche ore prima…e adesso questo…

"Io ti conosco molto meglio di quello che tu pensi. Io ti sono stato accanto tutti questi anni…sai quello che provo…sai che non potrei mai mentirti…e tu…Dio…tu continui ad essere così ostinata e a mentire a te stessa! Alla Barrier d'Enfer…e poi a Saint Petersbourg…era solo perché…".

Il nervo scoperto prese a battere e pulsare…

 _Dannato André, come fai ad essere così dannatamente capace di…_

"André…esci di qui!" – gridò lei senza osare guardarlo in faccia.

Ci provò André a provocarla. Doveva cavarla da quell'angolo ed obbligarla a venire contro di sé per averla davanti e guardarla in faccia, che quello sguardo non avrebbe mai pensato di leggerglielo addosso.

"Non mi muoverò di qui finchè non mi dirai…".

Ostinato e testardo dannazione…

Oscar perse la pazienza…

Che lei, se avesse potuto…

Lei si avvicinò di nuovo. Nel profondo sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto concedere al nemico d'accorciare le distanze. Non era brava nei confronti così ravvicinati. Soprattutto dopo che lei, proprio lei, s'era permesso addirittura di spogliarlo e di abbracciarlo per sentirlo, per sentirsi di nuovo parte della sua vita, per ascoltare sulla sua pelle quel _ti amo_ che si era ripetuta fino allo sfinimento nelle gelide strade di Saint Petersbourg.

 _Ti amo…_

Dannazione e…

Rimbombava nella testa quella frase che s'era tinta d'oscuro e di freddo dopo che ci aveva provato a prendersi ciò che amava…

Per gelosia…per disperazione…

Che dannato amore poteva mai essere l'amore che si nutre del destino degli altri e lo annienta per prevalere e per concedersi un'unione di sensi e di corpi?

Oscar vide sé stessa abbracciata a lui, ascoltò i propri fianchi chiusi nelle dita leggere e suadenti di lui…

S'avvicinò Oscar davvero per sfidare sé stessa e per sfidare lui…

S'avvicinò André per lasciarsi prendere dalla sfida di lei.

I corpi immobili e lui sollevò le mani e le appoggiò al capo, stringendolo, affondando nei capelli e chinandosi un poco per assaggiare, prendere, mordere, chiudere, avere le labbra inarcate e chiuse e…

Spinse la lingua per insinuarsi ed obbligarla a lasciarsi prendere mentre ascoltava le mani di lei afferrargli i polsi e stringerli…

 _Dannata Oscar, come fai ad essere capace di confondermi e…_

Le labbra serrate obbligarono le dita di entrambi a serrarsi.

Lui tra i capelli e lei sui polsi di lui…

 _Dannata Oscar…_

"Tu vuoi…" – la guancia appoggiata al ruvido respiro di lui…

Il proprio respiro perso – "Tu vuoi bene a Diane?".

Il dubbio sul senso di quella domanda.

 _Dannata Oscar…_

André non negò.

 _Oscar…_

 _Dove vuoi arrivare?_

 _Sai che non ha senso che io menta e sai che ciò che sento per quella giovane non è amore, non lo è mai stato e non lo sarà mai…_

 _Tu lo sai molto bene, cosa t'importa allora?_

 _Perché?_

 _Non temo la tua gelosia, non ha ragion d'essere…_

"Sì, le voglio bene. Abbiamo parlato, riso, sognato in silenzio…e lei…le voglio bene e allora?".

"Anche lei!" – interloquì Oscar severa.

Una risposta piegata e gli occhi chiusi ascoltare le parole di colei che le raccontava quando aveva baciato André e…

Lo spasmo lieve…

Il respiro dissolto e disperso in un tremito confuso di rabbia e di orgasmo, di rifiuto e di accoglimento dell'incessante battito che si elevava dalle viscere e s'irradiava come onda sublime ed implacabile…

L'incapacità di sottrarsi all'incedere e ad annientare l'ultima resistenza, annebbiando la ragione…

Come crepuscolo solare che abbaglia un istante e poi scompare lasciando la vista confusa e disorientata…

Nella mente l'istante sospeso dei raggi che s'espandono e poi s'attenuano…

Estasi sorda e piena ch'era corsa nelle viscere per espandersi fin nella gola e giù alle ginocchia…

L'amore era quello…

Forse era quello, forse era altro…

Non bastava…

Oscar c'era arrivata, mentre la mente tornava alla visione del corpo ondeggiante e piccolo di Mimose e il labbro gonfio di Diane quando l'aveva ritrovata e gli occhi che l'ossrvavano mentre eniva barattata come un trofeo dai due fratelli dannati…

Quale fosse il motivo di quegli eventi e che lei c'entrasse o meno non aveva più importanza.

"E' per questo che non mi hai consegnato quel biglietto? Perché temevi Diane?".

 _Ognuno ricerca la propria sapienza e la propria perfezione…_

 _Nessuno fa eccezione a questa regola…_

 _E tutti sono disposti a tutto pur di averle per sé…_

 _Monsieur alberga in ogni esistenza…in ognuno c'è il bene e in ognuno c'è il male…non equamente divisi, ma mescolati e uniti in un'unica essenza. Che senso avrebbe il bene se non esistesse il male?_

"André…" – sibilò lei – "Se davvero ci tieni a quella giovane restale vicino. Non lasciarla sola. Lei ha bisogno di te…e se come dite l'uomo che le ha fatto del male è ancora libero…non t'importa…".

"Oscar no…a me importa, ma io posso ugualmente restarle accanto…ma…".

 _Si tratta solo di sollevare il velo che offusca la coscienza e scovare la nota giusta, la corda migliore, il desiderio oscuro e le diable e lì, sull'arroganza di chi pensa di conoscer tutto, nella superbia di chi crede d'esser invincible, nell'umiltà di chi si crede senza peccato…_

 _Chiunque si arroghi il diritto di sentirsi migliore degli altri…monsieur sta proprio lì._

 _Anche voi… anche voi l'avete accolto…_

 _Fingendovi magnanima ed altruista…aiutando quella sventurata per mettere a tacere la coscienza…ma anche voi alla fine avete ceduto al desiderio. Quell'uomo lo volevate per voi e non avete esitato a prendervelo e a fare il vostro passo verso di lui perché lui non fosse di altri._

 _Persino voi…persino voi l'avete accolto monsieur le diable…o se preferite chiamarlo Dio…fate come credete…per me sono la stessa cosa…_

Oscar si ritrasse, mentre il respiro correva veloce e il corpo si ritraeva, consumato dal dubbio e dalla disperazione di non avere scelta…

Non era gelosia…

Non era nemmeno quella.

Piuttosto una sorta d'incombente destino radicato da sempre nella carne e nella coscienza, chiaro come il sole e che l'aveva sempre guidata, nel bene e nel male, e le aveva sempre imposto di fare la cosa giusta, di tenere a mente le regole del vivere, del senso dell'onore, del consenso da conquistare sulle truppe che comandava, dell'ordine, dell'onestà intellettuale e sociale…

Così era sempre vissuta e dannazione al giorno in cui aveva pensato di poter avere per sé un brandello del lato oscuro che bruciava nelle viscere e che l'aveva indotta a tradire…

Ora sapeva bene che quel barlume, quel suo essere donna, non dipendeva dal vestito che indossava, dall'acconciatura, dall'incedere, dai modi e nemmeno dallo sguardo…

Era altro che si esigeva da lei, come donna, ed era altro che lei voleva da sé stessa come donna.

E lei non era più certa di poterlo afferrare il suo essere donna…

Non era certa di poter cedere un briciolo di sé stessa alla tenerezza, al consenso, all'abbandono di sé all'altro…

"Questa conversazione è finita! Esci di qui!".

L'arroganza di non cedere…

Essa riprese a battere e dominare i sensi.

"Esci!" – ripetè Oscar guardando André dritto negli occhi e in quell'ordine il sentore disperato di imporgli il gesto ed al tempo stesso la speranza che André non lo eseguisse…

"Ai vostri ordini comandante!" – sibilò…

Il pugno tirato sul tavolo…

"Al diavolo!" –imprecò poi e il corpo tremò addosso a lei che l'ascoltò tremare e per un istante si sentì perduta…

Dio…se…

André respirò piano su di lei, come per imprimersi nelle narici d'odore, l'ennesimo, del rifiuto, che già conosceva seppur mescolato alla paura.

Esso s'espanse tagliente come vetro e sorprendentemente lucido, della nitidezza del cielo di primavera, fondo e chiaro che ingoia lo sguardo…

Ancora un istante per avere il corpo vicino…

Poi si voltò avviandosi verso la porta.

L'anta si chiuse con un tonfo, il silenzio scese nella stanza, l'aria tiepida e profumata del tramonto inondò i sensi che si sciolsero…

La luce del sole impediva alla custode di cogliere i lineamenti del viso, mentre il gracchiare dei corvi su in cima al tetto risuonava sinistro, seppure su quella specie di collina dimenticata da Dio, alla fine anche la presenza insistente dei volatili pareva ordinaria.

Un mantello scuro, grezzo ma pulito, copriva le spalle dell'uomo, mentre il cappuccio sollevato ricadeva sul capo oscurando, allo stesso modo, il volto.

Pareva un uomo comunque…

Così la donna si sforzò di comprendere cosa volesse il visitatore e soprattutto chi fosse, dato che non lo aveva mai visto, né gli pareva di ricordare fosse mai venuto a trovare qualcuno dei disgraziati ospiti di Bicêtre

Alla richiesta di entrare, l'altra si scansò.

Il tono era educato, gentile, quasi sommesso…

La donna si fece un poco indietro. Attendeva che l'ospite, come segno di cortesia e di rispetto, togliesse il cappuccio dal capo e si presentasse e chiedesse chi era venuto a visitare.

"Mademoiselle Diane…" – esordì l'altro e nella voce una sorta di carezza.

Quel nome fu chiaro alla religiosa…

Non erano stati in tanti fino a quel momento ad aver fatto visita alla giovane Diane de Soisson, e quella persona pareva appunto un volto nuovo.

Bicêtre non era una prigione ma di fatto era come se lo fosse e tutti i nuovi visitatori dovevano annunciarsi e motivare la loro richiesta per vedere qualcuno che fosse chiuso là dentro.

E fino a quel giorno così erano sempre andate le cose…

La donna sollevò lo sguardo e incrociò quello del visitatore. Le parve di riconoscere una sorta di consenso azzurrato, terso ed incombente su di lei, mentre l'altro accennò un sorriso, debole ma sincero.

"Siete un suo parente?" – chiese la donna balbettando un poco.

"Sono il suo fidanzato" – rispose l'altro con fare calmo.

"Fidanzato?".

La religiosa rimase interdetta sul momento.

"Certo, immagino che Mademoiselle Diane vi abbia parlato di me…" – proseguì il giovane con tono per nulla contrariato, quasi suadente…

Eccome se Diane aveva parlato del suo fidanzato – si disse la donna tra sé e sé.

Non aveva fatto altro da quando era finita a Bicêtre, nell'enfasi delirante della sua spasmodica attesa che lui arrivasse finalmente.

Ma alla povera custode era parso che il fidanzato non fosse quello che si trovava davanti

La donna non si mosse. Era incerta…

Conosceva le disposizioni che erano state impartite per la giovane Diane. Solo due persone potevano farle visita…

Una era il fratello e l'altra era quel giovane moro, amico del primo, che era venuto molto spesso. Ecco, la donna adesso era davvero confusa, perché pensava che il fidanzato di Diane fosse proprio il secondo, dallo sguardo terso e i modi gentili.

Ed era quello il senso della pazzia di Diane: tutti credevano che il fidanzato venisse a trovarla quasi ogni giorno, e che fosse appunto lui, che lei pure accoglieva a braccia aperte fantasticando di quando sarebbe uscita da lì e l'avrebbe sposato.

"Veramente io…" – si schernì la religiosa – "Io non posso farvi entrare…Monsieur Alain non mi ha mai parlato di voi…".

"Lo immaginavo…Diane però si!" – continuò l'altro con fare deciso, come se sapesse ogni cosa di quella faccenda.

"Certo…no…ecco…" – si scusò la donna sempre più in soggezione.

L'uomo si fece avanti.

Finalmente si calò il cappuccio dal capo. L'ombra rimase sul volto nascosto e l'altra non riuscì ad individuare bene i contorni del viso…

"E immagino che vi abbia detto che sarei arrivato?".

"Sì…".

"Ebbene sono qui. Ho fatto un lungo viaggio per vederla. Starò solo poco tempo ma volevo sincerarmi che stesse bene…il suo cuore ha sofferto tanto…e la lontananza consuma anche me. Ma presto sarò pronto per accoglierla nella mia vita…presto…presto potremo sposarci. E anche suo fratello che nutre un grande affetto per lei quando saprà che Mademoiselle Diane sarà felice…nemmeno lui avrà più nulla in contrario…".

"Oh…ecco…".

La donna era sempre più indecisa. L'incalzare del giovane la metteva a disagio, e dilatava il dubbio se cedere o meno alle docili parol.

"La vostra titubanza vi fa onore!" – esclamò con voce tesa l'uomo – "E' encomiabile la devozione che portate al vostro incarico di difendere gli sfortunati che abitano questo posto. Ciò mi porta a pensare che l'intransigenza che dimostrate è ben espressa e degna della carità che pure penso non manchi al vostro cuore…".

Le parole lente e suadenti colpirono la religiosa.

Esse si orientarono sapientemente a rischiarare e rafforzare la convinzione della donna di adempiere alle consegne ricevute con serietà ed intransigenza, nell'impedire a quel visitatore sconosciuto di entrare…

Esse le dissero ciò che lei voleva sentirsi dire…

"Io…monsieur…davvero non posso…" – balbettò l'altra facendosi ancora più indietro…

Il sole non ancora abbastanza alto in cielo si avviava a calare dolcemente verso ovest, allungando le ombre e lasciando nell'aria la scia inconfondibile ed aspra e calda della nuova stagione…

"Quante visite oggi per mademoiselle!" – esclamò la custode addetta al cancello, tra il severo e il divertito, mentre il pesante chiavistello del portone interno al secondo padiglione della Bicêtre scattava per far entrare l'ospite che attendeva fuori.

André fece un passo dentro l'atrio enorme e spoglio.

Sovrappensiero tirò dritto…

Era il tramonto…

Nuovo e rinnovato…

Parigi era immersa in una tiepida coltre rosata che tinteggiava il cielo finalmente pulito, asciutto, limpido, talmente profondo da spaccare il cuore, mentre il ricordo di sé stesso sotto quello stesso cielo assieme ad Oscar nella primavera di tanti anni prima, si animava, sospinto persino dall'odore dolce e profumato dell'aria che scorreva veloce, lassù, sulla collinetta dove si ergeva l'ospedale.

E nella testa la eco dell'ultima discussione accesa che si era consumata nell'ufficio di lei e dove, come se non ce ne fosse stato bisogno, il divario che divideva i loro ruoli, i loro destini pareva essersi fatto ancora più profondo, complice l'ostinazione dei soldati di proteggere quel maledetto Vincent Sabin, in nome di una solidarietà tra gente del popolo che André faticava a comprendere.

Lui non era d'accordo, ma nemmeno poteva tradire il sentire dei compagni.

Questo gli rese evidente il fatto di non essere, neppure lui, davvero parte di quel popolo.

Che nemmeno po ragionava o pensava come un nobile…

No, quello davero non lo era mai stato.

Non era parte di alcuno dei mondi che si stavano avviando verso un insanabile conflitto…

Così, quella sera, André aveva deciso che avrebbe camminato fino alla Bicêtre, anche se presto si sarebbe fatto buio, per incontrare Diane e per capire, comprendere, conoscere di quell'ultima maledetta sera in cui lei era sparita dalla città per poi ricomparire nella gelida Saint Petersbourg.

Ma il cuore stava cedendo….

Si maledisse per aver lasciato campo libero a quell'imbecille di Alain.

Eppure, Alain era riuscito a scavare a fondo, ancora più a fondo e a scovare l'ennesima contraddizione di Oscar, impalpabile, subdola, talmente dirompente da fargli tremare il sangue nelle vene.

Ma l'ostinazione di lei nel negare l'evidenza dei fatti era inconcepibile, insopportabile, assurda persino per André che pure la conosceva, e ne aveva condiviso le ombre scure, i silenzi, la malinconica visione di una vita senza speranza.

E lei era lì, incastrata tra i polpastrelli che riascoltavano la pelle, consistenza sconosciuta che si era rivelata, profumando di sé ogni istante della memoria, colmando i sensi che adesso non potevano più farne a meno…

André si rese conto di non essere più in grado di sopportare quella situazione. Anzi, di non volerlo più fare…

Forse davvero doveva smettere di credere in lei, in Oscar.

Anche se l'amava…

Forse davvero doveva pensare che quell'amore, fine a sé stesso, non sarebbe bastato mai, a nessuno dei due e che sarebbe stato solo d'intralcio ad un futuro, uno qualsiasi, che entrambi non avrebbero mai potuto vedere.

Non poteva combattere contro sé stesso…

L'amava e aveva scelto lei, laggiù nella fredda Sant Petersbourg. Oscar lo sapeva, lo comprendeva ma non l'accettava…

Non accettava che lei fosse l'unica scelta, l'unica via per lui.

Paris aveva inghiottito di nuovo la sua Oscar, chiudendola nella sua indole ghiacciata…

La frase della donna alla guardiola lo colpì, ma André non ci diede peso immediatamente. Forse la religiosa parlava di Alain…

"Avete poco tempo monsieur…" – proseguì la donna che lo condusse verso alcune stanze spoglie in fondo al corridoio – "Tra poco chiuderemo le porte…non sono ammesse visite oltre l'orario del tramonto…ma vi conosco e per voi faccio un'eccezione…".

"Grazie…non ci metterò molto…".

In effetti André non pensava ci avrebbe impiegato molto tempo per chiedere a Diane di quella notte.

Ma le parole gli morirono sulle labbra quando, entrando nella stanza dove si trovava la giovane assieme ad altre persone intente a consumare la cena, un tozzo di pane nero e una brodaglia grigiastra fredda e torbida, vide Diane seduta sul letto, lo sguardo rivolto verso la grande finestra protetta dalle inferriate, mentre osservava il vuoto davanti a sé e pareva non stesse neppure ascoltando le parole che lui le rivolgeva.

"Diane…stai bene?" – chiese inginocchiandosi davanti a lei che mantenne lo sguardo fisso e poi finalmente abbassò gli occhi.

"André…" – trillò entusiasta – "Scusa…scusami…ero presa da altri pensieri. Sono felice di vederti…davvero…".

Diane gli buttò le braccia al collo, stringendosi a lui.

"Mi sei mancato!".

"Diane…piccola…".

"Mi piace quando mi chiami così. Solo Alain lo faceva…come sta il mio fratellone?".

Il tono era allegro e se non fosse stato per i gesti entusiasti e plateali, André avrebbe anche potuto immaginare che Diane fosse tornata quella di un tempo, solo meno timida e più consapevole delle proprie doti e della propria piacevole presenza.

André restò dentro quell'abbraccio. Si sentì per la prima volta al sicuro, quasi che in realtà lui ci fosse venuto per essere consolato, in quell'inferno, invece che consolare chi c'era rinchiuso.

 _Je suis le diable…_

 _Si tu veux faire un pacte avec moi, tu seras le plus adroit des serruriers, et tu pourras entreprendre tous les ouvrages que tu voudras_

"Tu credi che io sia pazza? Lo credi anche tu come tutti?".

Preso alla sprovvista André si schernì, dicendo che non era vero e che stare il quel posto non significava necessariamente essere malati di pazzia.

Diane tirò un sospiro.

"Dorian mi voleva bene…io lo so questo…e solo perché dico di aspettarlo non significa che non comprenda quello che è accaduto…".

"Diane ascolta…".

Diane sorrise di nuovo, muovendo le labbra in segno di comprensione.

"Secondo te che cosa è accaduto?" – le chiese André per saggiare il suo senso di orientamento sul passato.

"Come cosa è successo?" – interloquì lei quasi stizzita.

 _Je suis le diable…_

Diane si staccò un poco e gli prese le mani e si portò i palmi al viso. Un gesto intenso e languido…

Respirò piano e chiuse gli occhi e poi tornò ad osservare André che a sua volta la guardava e si chiedeva che stesse accadendo. La malinconia pareva essersi sciolta come neve al sole, gli occhi di Diane rifulgevano di una strana luce complice e brillante…

Il diavolo s'insinua nelle pieghe dei desideri e offre ciò che più si brama, sottilmente, senza che l'anima se ne accorga…

L'anima stessa ne diventa complice e la volontà si piega e i sensi si lasciano prendere, perché essi vogliono essere presi.

"E' il suo odore…" – sussurrò Diane sorridendo piano.

"Il suo...cosa?".

Immobile André ascoltò quelle parole ed in esse il sentore di aver compreso di cosa e soprattutto di chi Diane stesse parlando.

Sorprendente fu intuirlo come l'avesse sempre saputo.

"Le vuoi bene…le sue mani…" – continuò lei avvicinandosi all'orecchio.

Sussurrate uscirono quelle parole, stille rarefatte d'un desiderio impossibile…

"Lo conosco anch'io sai…il suo profumo…".

André corse agli occhi di Diane.

Non disse una parola, impietrito da quelle di lei.

"Io l'ho stretta a me…come avresti voluto fare tu…" – mormorò Diane guardandolo dritto in viso.

Il respiro si sollevò mentre gli occhi della giovane si staccarono perdendosi nello spazio asciutto e tetro, ebbri di un ricordo folle, ebbri di un orgasmo innominabile, liberi e lisci, mentre accennava a quel respiro non suo, a quel corpo non suo, a quei muscoli non suoi che però lei aveva assaggiato ed accarezzato sino all'impeto di un affondo soffocato…

Le dita delle mani si strinsero a quelle di André, quasi che Diane fosse tornata a quell'istante, e sotto di lei ci fosse un altro respiro, altri occhi chiusi, altre braccia che la respingevano e volevano restare in lei…

Proprio come stava accadendo ad André.

"Anche lei ti vuole…" – proseguì la giovane, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto – "Ma non lo ammette…".

André l'ascoltava…

 _Ti vuole…_

Diane parlava e lui affondava la mente nell'istante in cui aveva ascoltato il corpo di Oscar imprimersi sul proprio a Saint Petersbourg, mentre l'abbracciava, pelle contro pelle, senza pudore, senza remore se non quella che lui attendesse a voltarsi e lasciasse a lei il tempo ed il respiro d'insinuarsi nel corpo di lui…

Diane continuava…

Parole sussurrate…

Tremanti ed intense…

L'immagine silenziosa del corpo adulto, maturo eppure inesperto, piegato dalla febbre, dal dolore, dall'abbandono…

André tornava ad immaginarlo come l'avesse ancora addosso e l'avesse ascoltato aprirsi e divenire e distendersi poi sotto di sé ed animarsi nel respiro e poi forse l'intensità si sarebbe contratta, si sarebbe innalzata…

Lui era riuscito a raggiungere Oscar…

Diane invece sussurrò altro, raccondando nel respiro d'una impercettibile simbiosi, colma di rifiuto e di consenso, che s'era tradita, istante dopo istante, nel tremito soffocato, morbido, delicato, risoluto e sconvolgente si era abbattuto su di esso, tremito confuso di rabbia e di orgasmo, di negazione e di accoglimento di quell'incessante battito sollevato dalle viscere ed irradiato come onda sublime ed implacabile…

Le labbra dischiuse istintivamente immerse in un altro nome, tremante e gridato…

Nel baratro dell'orgasmo…

"Di cosa stai parlando?" – chiese André con un filo di voce, i sensi annebbiati dal sentore di quell'istante che lui non aveva vissuto ma che gli pareva davvero essere racchiuso lì nell'incedere del racconto.

Diane lo guardò, lo sguardo s'era fatto serio, cinico, quasi diabolico…

"Lo sai bene… io ho conosciuto le sue lacrime. Ti chiedo adesso se vorresti sapere che cosa ha detto lei? In quel momento…e quale nome ha sussurrato mentre scivolava nelle mie mani?".

 _Si tu veux faire un pacte avec moi…_

 _Tu seras le plus adroit des serruriers, et tu pourras entreprendre tous les ouvrages que tu voudras…_

André rimase senza parole, quasi smise di respirare. Tutto si sarebbe aspettato ma non che il suo desiderio il più oscuro e profondo ed innominabile fosse racchiuiso lì, nello sguardo fisso di Diane, e nel suo racconto…

L'altra pareva non essere più lì, sospinta via dai propri ricordi.

Il respiro si contrasse e la gola si chiuse…

Nulla di ciò che era accaduto Diane l'aveva rincorso per sé stessa. Pareva adesso che la visione distorta di ciò che aveva fatto si stesse presentando alla coscienza in tutta la sua ignobile deplorazione…

Forse era questo che Oscar aveva tenuto nascosto…

"Che cosa è successo?" – chiese più risoluto stringendo le mani di Diane.

Le labbra di lei s'inarcarono leggermente…

La voce uscì senza inflessione, riconoscibile solo dal timbro…

" _Poiché van dicendo: abbiamo lingua gagliarda, sappiam parlare, chi è il nostro padrone? Chi è?_

 _Chi è il vostro padrone? Illa est aquì…"._

"Diane…come sai queste parole?".

"Me le ha insegnate lui…".

"Lui…".

"Dorian…".

"A Saint Petersbourg?".

Diane annuì…

"Me le ha ripetute spesso…anche oggi…".

André sentì il sangue gelarsi nelle vene.

Era un'allucinazione, uno di quei sogni ad occhi aperti che non si spiegano se non con la perdita della coscienza e la mente che resta travolta dal delirio oppure…

Si alzò di scatto: "Dorian Vassiliev è stato qui?".

André non poteva crederci eppure…

Diane annuì di nuovo.

"Mi ha detto che è tornato per rivedermi e perché sa che non ho mai smesso di amarlo...".

"Dannazione!" – imprecò André – "Come ha fatto ad entrare?".

Si voltò per tornare dalla donna all'ingresso del padiglione.

Diane lo vide andarsene e rimase lì continuando a ripetere le strane parole…

"L'integrità d'animo regna sovrana…l'istinto del bene alla fine avrà la meglio…mademoiselle ne avrà la prova finalmente e comprenderà che il bene ed il male non esistono. Esistono solo le nostre scelte…per avere ciò che vogliamo…basterà indicarti la strada André e anche tu avrai ciò che vorrai. La salvezza della tua mademoiselle, il suo bene…ciò che più ti sta a cuore…".

André incrociò la religiosa nel corridoio.

"Sorella…prego…avete detto che oggi mademoiselle ha ricevuto delle visite?".

"Come giovanotto…visite?".

André sospirò spazientito sollevando gli occhi al cielo…

"Quando sono arrivato avete detto "quante visite oggi per mademoiselle!". Che intendevate dire? Quante persone sono venuti qui oggi per vederla? E' venuto suo fratello e chi altri?".

"Calma giovanotto calma…cielo…".

La donna si tirò su appoggiandosi alla ramazza che le fece quasi da stampella.

"Se vi riferite alle persone che hanno visitato mademoiselle posso dirvi con certezza che l'unico siete stato voi. Suo fratello, Monsieur Alain non s'è visto oggi!" – continuò con tono che iniziava a sfociare nell'insofferenza.

La donna sembrava davvero sicura di sé e non ammetteva d'essere contraddetta e che si mettesse in dubbio la sua integrità di vedute.

"Sorella…davvero…ma come è possibile allora? Perché avete detto che ci sarebbero state altre visite?".

"Perché è così!" – continuò l'altra battendo a terra la ramazza – "Ma io non li ho certo fatti entrare!".

André deglutì: "E chi era questa persona?" – chiese con un filo di voce.

"Queste persone vorrete dire! Erano ben due quelle che si sono presentate oggi!".

"Due…chi…".

André si sentì perduto…

Le parole della donna si scontrarono con il racconto di Diane.

"Dunque…il primo…ah si… il primo era un uomo…grande, massiccio. E voleva che gli aprissi e lo facessi entrare. Solo che gli occhi sembravano spiritati…e quei baffi strani…mi pareva un tipo losco, se mi passate la definizione…".

 _I baffi…massiccio…_

"Vi ha detto chi era?" – chiese André correndo già con la mente alla faccia nota…

"Un amico di Monsieur Alain…ha chiesto di vedere mademoiselle…ma io non l'ho fatto entrare. Voi siete venuto assieme a Monsieur Alain e vi conosco e quindi so che di voi mi posso fidare. Ma quell'altro no! E si è pure arrabbiato quando gli ho detto di tornare con il fratello di Diane e che solo allora, se me l'avesse consentito lui, l'avremmo fatto passare…".

André dovette appoggiarsi alla parete. La descrizione dell'uomo, persino nei modi strafottenti, pareva terribilmente vicina a quella di Vincent Sabin…

"Non vi ha detto…altro?".

"No ma direi che era un uomo piuttosto rozzo! L'ho mandato via ecco tutto!".

"Va bene…".

C'era qualcosa che non tornava in quella descrizione…

Diane pareva davvero convinta di aver visto Dorian…

"E poi c'è stato l'altro giovane?" – proseguì la donna tornando alla sua mansione e ricominciando a spazzare per terra in tutta tranquillità.

A quel punto André non riuscì più a dire una parola. Si limitò ad osservare l'altra per cercare di comprendere ciò che poteva essere accaduto. Conoscendo l'autore di quella visita, André non ci mise molto a comprenderlo.

"Anche l'altro voleva vedere mademoiselle. Era più gentile decisamente ma io…".

La donna si fermò e lo sguardo si perse nel vuoto. Iniziò a parlare tra sé e sé come per convincersi che ciò che raccontava era la realtà e non ciò che malauguratamente era accaduto.

"Io…anche a quel giovane ho detto di tornare…" – balbettò incerta.

"Ne siete sicura?" – chiese André allarmato.

"Ma certo!" – ribattè l'altra con il viso che perdeva a poco a poco sicurezza e arrossiva – "Quello ha detto che era il suo fidanzato…era un giovane così per bene…gentile, educato. Mi ha detto che aveva fatto un lungo viaggio per vedere Diane e che…oh…".

La donna sollevò gli occhi verso André

"Io…io gli ho detto di andarsene…ma non mi ricordo se l'ha fatto davvero…non l'ho più visto uscire…e poi siete arrivato voi…".

"Maledizione!".

Andrè strinse i pugni…il respiro si fece teso…

Dorian Vassiliev era stato lì.

Ed era riuscito ad entrare, come era sempre accaduto quando lui si avvicinava a qualcuno con il suo fare dannatamente suadente e semplice e gentile…

E Diane adesso era davvero in pericolo…

E nella testa il ronzio impossibile da calmare delle parole di lei e di ciò che era accaduto tra lei ed Oscar ed il desiderio spasmodico di sapere e di appropriarsi di quei gesti, di quei respiri, di quelle parole che Diane aveva vissuto e che erano sgorgati da chissà quali profondità…

André ripiombò nel corridoio scuro…

"Giovanotto dovete andarvene! Le visite non possono andare oltre il tramonto e fuori si sta facendo buio. Non costringetemi a chiamare le guardie!" – gridò la donna agitando la ramazza per aria, mentre la voce era intrisa di rabbia smarrita e torbida, schiacciata dalla sensazione netta, adesso, d'essere stata pure lei, raggirata, anche se non riusciva a capire come fosse accaduto.

Gli occhi sgranati verso il corridoio buio si aprirono ancora di più, inorriditi, mentre vide tornare verso di sé André che teneva per mano Diane.

"Che volete fare? Gli ospiti non possono uscire da qui!" – gridò iniziando a saltellare su e giù sui piedi come una forsennata, roteando la ramazza in aria – "Che volete fare?".

La donna iniziò a gridare più forte…

"Qui…Mademoiselle Diane non è più al sicuro qui dentro! La porto via con me!" – replicò André camminando a grandi passi verso il portone.

"Non potete!" – gridò di nuovo l'altra aggrappandosi al braccio di Diane.

"Sorella…davvero…Diane è in pericolo. Lo dirò io a suo fratello…non dovete temere…".

"Cielo! Cielo! Che disastro!" – riprese l'altra strappandosi la cuffia dalla testa e correndo dietro agli altri due - "Voi non potete…non potete farlo!".

"Io sono il suo fidanzato!" - urlò André e la eco della voce rimbombò per l'androne scuro che precedeva il grande cancello di Bicêtre.

"Cosa?" – imprecò l'altra – "Ma come?".

La donna tentò di correre dietro ad André ma una volta fuori venne colpita dal rumore secco del cancello che sbatteva chiudendosi. Scorse con lo sguardo verso il piazzale davanti all'ospedale…

Le ombre erano scure e poco nitide, nel buio che cresceva ed avvolgeva ogni cosa…

"Santo cielo… e adesso che succederà?" – continuò a chiedersi mentre rientrava e di gran carriera si precipitava verso le stanze occupate dal direttore responsabile dell'ospedale che ovviamente se n'era già andato via…

E non c'erano guardie a cui riferire della fuga della giovane ospitata lì dentro…

Anzi, del suo rapimento!

André mantenne il passo veloce, anche se il buio s'infittiva ed il cuore batteva nel dubbio di aver fatto la scelta giusta, nel dubbio di aver ceduto, non tanto all'intento di proteggere Diane e salvarla, quanto al desiderio folle di entrare dentro ciò che Diane aveva vissuto, lontano da Parigi, insieme a lei, insieme ad Oscar…

Non riuscì a credere che fosse davvero quello l'unico istinto che l'aveva guidato a portare via Diane dalla Bicêtre, eppure era dannatamente così e adesso si malediceva per essere stato avventato ed irruento al punto da aver quasi perso la testa.

La mano era stretta e teneva quella di Diane, magra ed asciutta.

"Ti aiuterò…vedrai…non puoi restare là dentro…" – disse André faticando a respirare.

Diane non aprì bocca per tutto il tragitto mentre lei e André guadagnavano le stradine di campagna che s'insinuavano tra le case dei contadini poco illuminate e silenziose.

A tratti l'odore aspro della legna arsa riempiva le narici, menscolato a quello della carne arrostita, nel latrare dei cani che impazzivano al passaggio dei due insoliti visitatori.

Fortunatamente la luce della luna consentiva di orientare i sensi…

Faceva ancora freddo.

André si tolse il mantello e lo mise sulle spalle di Diane che rimase silenziosa ma si lasciò guidare.

In realtà pareva esattamente il contrario…

Pareva fosse lei a guidare André, a condurlo non tanto verso un posto, un luogo, una casa, quanto verso un momento, un tempo, un gesto che lei racchiudeva dentro di sé e che lui voleva avere per sé…

Diane gli concedeva di conoscere e vivere ciò che lui avrebbe voluto conoscere e vivere.

Diane gli concedeva ciò che lui desiderava…

Come "monsieur" aveva suggerito ed insegnato.

E con pazienza sarebbe bastato solo scovare il posto adatto…

Dove nascondere il desiderio e nascondersi, entrambi, per assaporare quell'istante, raccontato, respirato, sciolto nei muscoli di lei…

Boulevar Noveau Course fu la prima strada, se così poteva definirsi, che incontrarono dopo aver lasciato i viottoli campagnoli. La prima periferia di Parigi li avvolse, mentre a poco a poco le vie si facevano più strette per chiudersi su di loro, quasi inghiottendo il respiro e i movimenti.

L'Observatoure alla loro sinistra e poi…

La Barriêr d'Enfer…

Intrisa del ricordo di quel bacio folle e disperato…

La mano di André si strinse ancora di più a quella di Diane.

"André…fermati…sono stanca…" – balbettò lei dando un leggero strattone.

André si fermò, il respiro veloce ed umido, l'istinto che mordeva dentro quel ricordo…

"E' qui che lei ti ha baciato vero?" – chiese Diane con voce quasi rarefatta, mentre calmava il respiro.

Gli occhi vagavano come alla ricerca di un punto, di un attimo perduto nel tempo…

Non c'era malizia, non c'era fraintemdimento nella voce di Diane.

L'ennesima sorpresa…

"Come fai a sapere questo?" – chiese André in un tremito di paura – "Come fai a saperlo?".

Non aveva senso ciò che stava accadendo…

Diane si avvicinò piano e poi accostò le dita alle labbra di lui.

"Non ha importanza. Lo so e basta…" – rispose suadente – "Anch'io l'ho fatto…anch'io l'ho baciata e sai come ci sono riuscita?".

Quel continuo richiamo a gesti assurdi finirono per innervosire André. Non aveva senso ciò che stava accadendo, non poteva essere vero…

"Smettila! Stai dicendo cose senza senso…".

"No…invece no…non le ho mentito, gliel'ho detto e lei…lei…".

Era una voce chiara e calma e invitante, e pareva raccontare avvenimenti ovvi, normali, se non fosse stato che André si ritrovò immerso dentro sensazioni che parevano soffocarlo ma dalle quali si sentì attratto…

"Andiamo adesso!" – concluse riprendendo la mano di Diane ed addentrandosi verso Place Saint Michel.

Il percorso li riportò in Rue de La Harpe e poi in Ru Du Petit Pont…

La Senna scorreva da lontano.

André intravide il profilo scuro de Le Petit Chatelet. Non era certo quella la direzione da prendere. Sarebbe finito dritto nelle mani dei soldati a guardia del posto di polizia.

Era notte fonda ormai…

"Dannazione…dobbiamo trovare un posto per fermarci…".

André bloccò dubbioso…

Si guardò intorno ed improvvisamente riconobbe il quartiere.

Rue de La Boucherie e poi Rue des Rats…

Les Roses Blanches.

Un'altra imprecazione. Non ci voleva che quel posto disgustoso a complicare le cose, considerato tutto quanto aveva tentato Alain nella disperazione di non voler perdere per sempre la piccola Diane.

Un'ombra spuntò dal vicolo che portava alla bettola.

Da lontano s'intravedevano i due lumi che erano sempre accesi, come due piccoli fari a rammentare ai passanti, semmai ce ne fosse stata la necessità, che lì si potevano trovare le ragazze di Madame La Nuit.

L'ombra si fece più vicina. Un sassolino rotolò dal punto in cui avanzava lo sconosciuto e André dovette fermarsi. Non aveva idea di chi potesse essere quel tizio ma di certo in quel quartiere non ci si sarebbe potuto aspettare nulla di buono.

"Dannazione!" – si sentì imprecare.

Un altro calcio a terra…un'altra pietruzza rotolò via…

"Lasalle?".

André fece alcuni passi verso lo sconosciuto che avanzava e che tanto sconosciuto poi non era dato che quell'imprecazione recava con sé il timbro noto del compagno di armi.

"André!" – rispose l'altro affrettando il passo verso il primo – "Che..che..che diavolo ci fai qui a quest'ora?".

Lasalle avanzò fino ad avere la completa visuale sull'amico e poi sussultò quando si accorse che André non era solo. Riconobbe Diane e per poco non gli venne un colpo.

"Ma…tu sei Diane…la sorella di Alain…che sta succedendo? Non dovresti essere a Bicêtre?".

"Gerard…tu che ci fai qui?" – rispose André squadrandolo con aria sconvolta.

Ci mise un istante a comprendere.

Lasalle era sbucato dal vicolo delle Roses Blanches.

"Non vorrai dirmi che sei andato in quella specie di bordello?".

L'altro farfugliò un timido sì…

"Ma non è come pe…pe…pensi!" – s'affrettò a precisare – "Dovevo vedere Helena…io non sopporto più di starle lontano e quella strega della padrona non vuole che nessun soldato metta più piede nel suo locale. Da quando Laure è morta…da allora quella donna dice che i soldati le hanno solo portato sfortuna e adesso lascia entrare solo gli ufficiali. Io…io…dovevo vedere Helena…".

"Tu…tu…ed Helena?".

Andrè rimase stupefatto da quella rivelazione.

"Sì…" – biascicò Lasalle – "Non te l'ho mai detto…anzi non l'ho mai detto a nessuno ma quando venimmo qui…quella notte…assieme ad Alain. Tu te ne sei andato…beh…ecco…Helena mi chiese di restare con lei e io…io…era la prima volta che stavo con una ragazza".

André si piantò una manata sulla fronte.

"Quindi Helena è stata con te! E quell'idiota di Alain credeva che ci fossi stato io quella notte…ma perché non lo l'hai mai detto?!".

"Pe…pe…perché nessuno me l'ha chiesto. E io…io…sì insomma…non andavo fiero di quello che avevo fatto. Helena non era mai stata con un uomo e io…io sono stato il primo per lei…non avevo voglia di starmene a sentire i commenti idioti dei miei compagni. Ci tengo ad Helena, anche se quelli la giudicano solo una...oh adesso le voglio bene…mi sono innamorato di lei…ma lei…lei è costretta a lavorare per…per quella strega…e io posso vederla solo pochi istanti…dannata megera!".

Lasalle imprecò di nuovo.

"Gerard ascolta…è importante…tu non conosci un posto dove portare Diane, almeno per questa notte? Non poteva restare alla Bicêtre…è una storia lunga…ma ho bisogno di un posto dove fermarmi…".

Lasalle si stupì di quella richiesta.

Si grattò la testa…

"Gerard! Allora?" – lo incalzò André.

"Beh…ecco…un posto ci sarebbe, ma per l'amor del cielo…non è adatto ad una giovane come Diane. Se Alain venisse a sapere che l'ho fatta entrare in un simile posto mi taglierebbe la lingua e le mani!".

"Lascia perdere Alain adesso. Non è il momento di fare certi discorsi…Alain capirà. Allora…dove si trova questo posto?".

Lasalle rimase silenzioso ancora per un po': "Da…da…da questa parte" – indicò poi con voce e mano altrettanto tremante.

"C'è una piccola stanza al terzo piano de Les Roses Blanches…non è molto confortevole ma…ecco…ci andiamo io ed Helena per vederci…Madame Nuit pensa sia una specie di sgabuzzino ma in realtà Helena è riuscita a portarci un materasso e alcune coperte…".

"A Les Roses…" – balbettò André che si sentì quasi cascare le braccia.

Mai posto al mondo gli sarebbe apparso più assurdo ma non è che avrebbe potuto continuare a girovagare per la città portandosi dietro Diane.

"Sta bene…per questa notte basterà!".

"Va…va…bene…venite con me…".

La eco della Senna…lontana…

L'ombra dei contrafforti di Notre Dame solcati dai raggi argentati e lividi della luna…

Solo quello si poteva scorgere dalla finestrella che dava aria alla stanzetta…

"Vi manderò Helena…" – disse Lasalle guardando André, mentre Diane si era seduta a terra tirando un respiro di stanchezza.

"Lasalle…è importante che tu non dica a nessuno che ci hai incontrato. Passi per Helena ma altri non devono venirlo a sapere…".

Lasalle annuì e si chiuse la porta alle spalle.

André rimase immobile in mezzo alla stanza lurida e striminzita, a mala pena rischiarata da un moccolo di candela recuperato da un angolo nascosto e polveroso.

"Maledizione!" – imprecò di nuovo mentre il respiro si faceva più calmo…

Il lento frusciare del mantello che Diane aveva addosso lo richiamò alla realtà e lui s'impose di non voltarsi, i pugni stretti e l'anima colpita dalle parole di lei…

Un tocco leggero alla porta interruppe quella scia di pungenti colpi.

Non chiese nulla…

"Sono Helena…" – si sentì dall'altra parte della porta.

André aprì e si trovò di fronte la giovane che già conosceva…

Lo sguardo scuro e severo ma tutto sommato incuriosito da quella strana incursione notturna che mai si sarebbe aspettata.

"Grazie…Helena…mademoiselle…" – balbettò André piano.

L'altra sorrise.

"Non preoccupatevi. E' sufficiente Helena. E' passato tanto tempo da quando ci siamo visti l'ultima volta…".

Il volto pareva più scavato e i lineamenti si erano raffinati e scarniti, induriti dalla lucida spietatezza che insegna l'inevitabilità di una vita orchestrata da una direzione dannata e terribile, quella stessa che André non s'era sentito di condividere con la giovane, la prima volta.

Lui fece un passo e uscì dalla stanza.

"Vi ringrazio…".

Helena sorrise di nuovo.

"Vi assicuro che sono felice di potervi aiutare. Siete stato molto gentile con me l'altra volta…e adesso so che una persona come voi non avrebbe mai potuto fare di me ciò che sono diventata adesso…".

La voce s'incrinò leggermente.

"Siete…" – mormorò André.

"Una prostituta…non c'è bisogno di girarci tanto intorno. Un mestiere come un altro si potrebbe dire…".

"Mi dispiace…" – si scusò André, nemmeno lui sapeva per cosa.

Se per aver, in qualche malaugurato accidente, contruibuito a lasciare che Helena cadesse in quella vita, oppure perché più semplicemente lui non poteva accettare che una giovane, di qualsiasi estrazione fosse, facesse una vita del genere.

Lui aveva sempre pensato fosse per disperazione, per necessità…

Lui aveva sempre pensato che un'altra strada ci fosse…

"No…non fatelo. Non dovete scusarvi. Ho un tetto sulla testa e Madame La Nuit si prende cura di noi ragazze. Sta molto attenta che i clienti non portino malattie o altro…almeno ci prova. Abbiamo pranzo e cena e qualche volta qualcuno ci regala un bel nastro o un pizzo…stiamo bene qui…e non tutte sono qui perché non avevano possibilità di fare altro…".

"Io non vi credo…".

"Lo so. Lo so che voi non credereste mai che qualcuno potrebbe scegliere una vita del genere ma…" – la voce s'incrinò davvero questa volta ed Helena deglutì e a fatica riprese a parlare - "Si certo…può accadere che alla fine sia difficile tirar fuori qualcosa di buono…quando _quelli_ si prendono tutto di te e ti usano e non gl'importa nulla di sapere chi sei…e non gl'importa nulla se finiscono per fare male, per ferire…fino a strapparti l'anima…no davvero…a loro non importa…non importa se ti usano per il loro piacere e poi nemmeno ti guardano in faccia quando se ne vanno…è vero…può essere terribile sentirsi trattare come animali…come ventri da riempire di un impeto fine a sé stesso…mai io…".

La giovane tirò su col naso nascondendo il viso.

"Io posso farcela…davvero. Sto bene…e adesso non devo più temere di finire in mezzo a una strada…".

Helena s'era spinta troppo oltre. Non era difficile intuire nella piega delle parole il disgusto per quella vita che, per quanto potesse offrire la certezza di non finire a dormire in una baracca sotto i ponti della Senna, di certo richiedeva di armarsi di una discreta dose di cinismo e di sangue freddo per essere vissuta quotidianamente, nell'assoluta certezza che mai nulla sarebbe cambiato.

"E Gerard?" – chiese André.

"Lui…lui….non c'entra con tutto questo. L'unico problema è che Madame La Nuit non mi permette neppure di vederlo…dice che i soldati portano solo guai e lei non vuole perdere un'altra ragazza come è successo a Laure…".

"Non intendevo in questo senso. Poco fa mi ha detto che vi vuole bene…non credo che lui sia felice di sapervi…".

"Conosce il mio lavoro…lui è stato il primo!" – disse amareggiata Helena – "Immagino che non sia facile per lui ma non mi ha mai detto nulla…".

"Forse perché teme che voi non scegliereste lui…".

Helena lanciò un'occhiata di fuoco ad André.

"Forse è per questo che non mi chiede nulla ed è meglio che non lo faccia. Lo sa bene che insieme non combineremmo nulla. Quello che guadagna facendo il soldato basta a mala pena alla sua famiglia per sopravvivere…se dovesse mantenere anche me sarebbe la fine…credete non abbia mai pensato di cercare un altro lavoro? Un posto più dignitoso di questo?".

La foga tradì Helena che sgranò gli occhi e si ritrasse per aver del tutto inconsciamente confessato la propria amarezza.

André non disse altro. Non aveva senso infierire su chi non aveva scelta perché alla fine era difficile stabilire se fosse questo a fare più male oppure sapere di poter scegliere e non volerlo semplicemente fare.

Scegliere…

Anche lui alla fine aveva scelto.

Helena fece un leggero inchino di circostanza.

"Grazie…non dite a nessuno che siamo qui".

"E' lei?" – chiese sommessamente Helena correndo agli occhi alla porta – "E' lei la giovane di cui siete innamorato? Quella che vi ha impedito di stare con me?".

Andrè si sorprese di quella banale ma profonda intuizione…

Tirò un respiro più fondo.

"No" – rispose piano – "Non è lei…".

La Senna scorreva poco lontano portando con sé il suo solito carico di fango e topi e carcasse di animali e tronchi che sfuggivano ai guardiani addetti alla pulizia del fiume.

Notre – Dame silenziosamente vegliava sulla città di Parigi immersa ora in una nebbia fumosa ed impalpabile mescolata al sentore della legna arsa ed al fumo che usciva dai comignoli.

L'aria era immobile e chiara…

Il lento frusciare dei rami che iniziavano a ritrovare la linfa primaverile inebriava i sensi e André si sentì percorso da uno strano fremito.

Sempre lo stesso, ogni anno, ogni volta che la stagione mutava ed il cuore tornava a quella stagione di marzo in cui l'aveva incontrata.

L'incombenza di salvare Diane era stata per il momento risolta.

André si voltò piano, restando in piedi, sperando che quel breve lasso di tempo in cui aveva parlato con Helena trattenendosi fuori dalla stanzetta, avesse avuto la meglio sulle residue forze di Diane e lei si fosse addormentata. Si sarebbe limitato a vegliarla come si era imposto, nonostante nella testa rimbombassero i pensieri assurdi, indotti dalle parole e dallo sguardo un poco perso.

Il dubbio, la sete di sapere, il tarlo ansioso di affondare dentro le parole di lei, dentro i gesti di lei che non potevano essere casuali o dettati da una fantasia folle, insinuata nella pazzia della solitudine, si scontrarono contro gli occhi di Diane, feroci, che André si ritrovò puntati addosso mentre lo stavano osservando, fissi, folli, ebbri di luce sinistra, come se lei avesse atteso chissà da quanto tempo che quel momento, proprio quel momento arrivasse.

E quel momento adesso era arrivato…

Solo c'era da chiedersi quanto della "vecchia" Diane fosse rimasto in quella giovane che adesso si stava lentamente allentando il bustino che racchiudeva la camiciola, lasciando intravedere un corpo ancora acerbo forse ma non più inesperto, come se l'esperienza la si potesse toccare con mano…

E quanto invece quell'incedere sorprendentemente calmo e minimale e suadente fosse il risultato di mesi di dovizioso e puntuale insegnamento e di sapiente educazione, indotta da una'ltra mente, quella altrettanto esperta di un uomo che l'aveva fatta innamorare di sé…

"Non scoprirti…fa freddo…" – disse André imbarazzato.

"Se resti lì certo che avrò freddo!" – chiosò lei sorridendo e mettendosi in ginocchio sulla coperta.

André le era di fronte…

Lo spazio era davvero infimo…

Le mani della giovane corsero ai polpacci ancora chiusi negli stivali. Il corpo si erse un poco e lei si ritrovò con il viso all'altezza dell'inguine.

La lucidità con cui muoveva le mani, lentamente ma con determinazione, indussero André a ritrarsi, nell'immediato.

Doveva restare…

"Allora…adesso non lo vuoi più sapere che cosa ha detto…".

André si sentì quasi mancare…

Certo che avrebbe voluto saperlo, dannazione…

Gesti e parole affatto spontanei eppure terribilmente convincenti.

Il desiderio di sapere…

Dare a lui esattamente quello.

Ciò che desiderava da un tempo infinito, al di sopra di tutto, anche della propria integrità d'animo che mai gli avevano consenstito di cedere e…

Diane si avvicinò di nuovo e le dita si mossero allacciandosi al cuoio della cintura…

"Io ho freddo…".

Si aggrappò ad essa e si tirò su, lentamente.

Pareva facesse fatica…

Lo sguardo s'immerse in quello di André che continuava a guardare l'altra e sentiva il sangue prendere ad intorbidirsi, mentre il calore si animava nelle dita…

Era sbagliato, era assurdo, era inutile ma quegli occhi avevano assaggiato ciò che lui voleva…

Lo voleva sapere André, voleva saperlo ma…

Ma non così…

Non…

Nemmeno il tempo di negare con la coscienza ed i muscoli, Diane si avvicinò ancora al viso e chiuse gli occhi.

"Baciami…io l'ho fatto con lei…".

"No …".

"Non mentire a te stesso…so che la ami e so che la desideri. Ma so anche che non cederesti mai all'impulso di piegarla al tuo volere…".

André sussultò colpito da quell'affermazione.

 _Una rosa, che sia bianca o rossa, non potrà mai diventare un lillà…_

 _Io ti amo Oscar._

 _Anzi credo di averti amato da sempre…_

 _Invece è accaduto e da allora io non ho più pace…_

"Non le faresti mai del male. Io lo so…e nemmeno io…".

André guardò Diane ed il respiro parve scivolare via, come se l'aria non sarebbe più riuscita ad entrare nelle viscere…

I muscoli si contrassero in un moto d'incerto rifiuto.

Chiuse gli occhi e sentì le labbra di Diane posarsi sulle sue…

Il battito del cuore si ampliò fino a colpire le tempie, il respiro s'insinuò nella bocca di Diane, incerto dapprima, poi chiuso e pieno, mentre il contatto liquido e morbido si elevava ampliandosi nei muscoli e vibrando nella gola…

Forse…

La bocca ch'era scivolata sulla schiena, sulla pelle, indugiando sulla cicatrice…

Dannazione…lei non era lì, non lo era e forse non lo sarebbe stata mai…

Non era lì…

Ma era stata lì, su quelle labbra…

Come allora.

Il respiro spento, le braccia immobili, lo sguardo fermo avanti a sé…

 _Non voltarti…_

La sua voce…

Riconosciuta nel respiro sottile e nel calore disperso del corpo ritrovato.

Sapeva solo che quella era la sua voce.

Non voleva sapere nulla, né perché lei fosse lì, né perché gli stesse chiedendo di restare fermo…

 _Va bene…_

Nella mente la eco di quella richiesta e l'istintivo desiderio di obbedire, come aveva sempre fatto nella sua vita, come avrebbe voluto fare per sempre.

André chiuse gli occhi.

Si sentì di nuovo immensamente stanco, e volle immergersi nel corpo di lei, quello adagiato addosso come nella carrozza a Saint Antoine, e poi dopo…

S'immerse nel silenzio di rumori appena percepiti, il cuore pulsava ed ascoltava, battendo, il lento frusciare degli abiti mentre scivolavano a terra.

 _Lasciami fare…_

 _Va bene…_

Lei non era lì, ma lì c'erano le sue labbra che avevano indugiato sulla cicatrice, aspirandone la leggera curva incisa nella pelle, tempo sottratto alla reciproca vita…

Il torso nudo, caldo…

Lei non era lì ma c'erano le sue dita, leggermente fredde, incerte, posate, aperte sulla spalla a sfiorare quel piccolo segno sconosciuto, ormai rimarginato.

Ecco, allora lei era stata lì, sulla pelle…

Un brivido asciutto percorse i lombi tendendo i muscoli, mentre la bocca, le labbra di lei erano scorse sulla cicatrice, scivolandoci sopra ed ascoltandone la perfetta irregolarità, colmando in quel modo il tempo trascorso lontani.

Il brivido si espanse nel ventre…

Lo sguardo si aprì sgranato e André si ritrovò addosso gli occhi di Diane e le sue mani mentre l'incedere penetrava morbido e languido...

André ricordò quell'istante, solo suo…

La bocca chiese della bocca di lei, confusa nella scia umida di un contatto feroce e preteso che ora lo univa a qualcuno che si scioglieva su di lui con gesti carezzevoli ed intensi fino a sollevare dalle viscere il desiderio di cogliere quell'istante ed affondarvi dentro e cogliere quella carne ed affondarci dentro, spinta dopo spinta, fino a morire lì, sulle labbra di lei.

La guardò e si avvicinò e chiese le sue labbra.

Le sue labbra…

Le prese, le toccò, le assaggiò…

Le morse…

Erano sue…

Era la sua bocca…

L'aveva colta finalmente. Come allora...

Quella era la sua bocca…

E la sua lingua…

Cercata lambita gremita presa…

Le mani chiusero i polsi e le mani di lei si chiusero, le unghie quasi conficcate dentro i palmi, mentre l'impeto saliva e la carne si apriva, in una contrazione di estasi e di desiderio…

I polsi fermi, immobili, chiusi nelle mani di lui.

Le sue mani contratte…

Chiuse…

La sua bocca, organismo mobile e caldo, umido e sensibile…

Ed in quella bocca era entrata la sua bocca…

La sua bocca, colta, chiesta, accarezzata e poi morsa…

Quella bocca accoglieva la sua, ed era come se quella bocca fosse stata la bocca di lei…

In essa si era insinuata la sua lingua, calda e mobile…

Vertigine liquida che ora cercava la sua lingua, combattendo per averla ed assaggiarla e muoversi insieme ad essa.

Un sussurro…

"Oscar…".

La voce roca…

La ragione che imponeva di cogliere la realtà…

L'impulso di fermarsi…

L'istinto di cedere e lasciarsi andare.

Il respiro si affilò fino a divenire unico e ritmico.

Fino ad elevarsi…

Correndo nei movimenti, piccoli, rabbiosi, circolari, umidi, caldi che scuotevano i corpi e li catturavano oltre ciò che André stesso avrebbe mai potuto immaginare.

I corpi aderirono l'uno a quello dell'altra, s'impressero avvolgendosi e cercando uno spiraglio caldo di carne…

In un attimo…

André aveva ceduto, ebbro di un ricordo strappato al passato e colmo della disperazione del presente.

Prese, colse afferrò trattenne quelle labbra, cercando il calore dentro di esse, ne percepì il sapore, l'umida scia di movimenti così terribilmente estatici, stupiti, inaspettati e rabbiosi.

Si lasciò sprofondare in quel contatto.

E d'improvviso un colpo intenso, un battito come grido di ribellione riempì le viscere, correndo giù allo stomaco…

André si fermò…

Chiuse gli occhi.

Il respiro assente...

Nella testa riemerse il ricordo confuso del ventre che si era contratto, allora, colpito da un'onda gelida e pungente, subito ritirata, lasciandolo incapace di ritrovare la coscienza ed il contatto con sé stesso…

Il respiro, sospeso, incerto, se riprendere il senso del proprio corpo, assieme ai muscoli ed alla loro naturale tensione…

Un colpo, un battito perso, un risveglio improvviso mentre rammentava l'istante di follia che l'aveva portato a volere per se, solo per se, Oscar e a trascinarla via, con se, sotto di se, inchiodando sotto di se la sua superbia, la sua arroganza, il suo disprezzo, l'innato senso della paura di amare che la stava conducendo lontano da lui.

 _Ti prego…lasciami fare…segui le mie mani…_

 _Oscar…_

Il corpo sfiorato dall'aria e dal tiepido contatto del corpo di lei…

Tutto…

Non si mosse.

Pochi istanti ed il respiro tiepido di lei lo colpì sul collo.

La mano destra raggiunse il viso da dietro, appoggiandosi sulle labbra e scorrendo su di esse, lentamente.

Gesti sicuri…

 _Posso abbracciarti?_

La voce di Diane ruppe il silenzio…

 _Posso abbracciarti?_

André riconobbe il timbro…

Non rispose…

Ora l'Inferno era davanti a sé.

Nell'incedere acerbo eppure avido della bocca di Diane che coglieva la sua…

Nelle mani di lei sapienti e silenziose, che solcavano le stoffe pesanti e fredde che avvolgevano i muscoli e le dita insolenti ci si cacciavano dentro, fino a spingersi là dove il contatto tra la pelle calda ed il freddo estraneo richiamava la mente alla realtà, richiamava i muscoli in una contrazione di coscienza e di negazione.

André la lasciò fare, appropriandosi dei suoi gesti, dei suoi respiri, seguendoli, annientato dalla suadente dolcezza, come se lui fosse terra conosciuta ed esplorata e l'altra sapesse dove dirigersi e dove indugiare e dove prendere a correre fino a spezzargli il respiro…

André prese i polsi di Diane, li strinse con forza e con forza la mente richiamò quello stesso gesto che un tempo si era abbattuto su Oscar…

L'aveva aperta e fermata…

Le braccia aperte ed immobili, i polsi chiusi, fin quasi a farle male.

Nello spazio annullato André aveva percepito il battito del cuore, direttamente sul proprio petto, appoggiato a quello di lei.

Ora ascoltava un altro battito, confondersi con quello di allora…

E aveva percepito il calore della pelle e poi il respiro veloce, impaurito quasi, che lo colpiva in tocchi impercettibili e leggeri.

Ora ascoltava il respiro di Diane su di sé e per un istante gli parve di sentire un altro respiro come se davvero Oscar fosse lì…

Lei era lì adesso…

Lei che aveva deciso di restituirgli una libertà che però non poteva appartenerle.

La libertà di amarla…

Quella apparteneva solo ad André, solo a lui.

E lui poteva farci quello che voleva.

La sua libertà…

André si scosse al pensiero che ciò che stava facendo non era libertà.

Nemmeno in quel momento.

Nemmeno adesso che sotto di sé sentiva aprirsi il corpo docile ed impertinente di Diane, ed ascoltava le dita sapienti, spingersi a cogliere il respiro, sospinto di abili carezze, intense e dannate che lui detestava ma da cui pure non riusciva a staccarsi…

Lui si fermò ad osservarla. Quella era Diane.

Diane che aveva incontrato qualcuno capace di addestrarla a riconoscere i desideri degli altri e a farli propri e a concedersi per colmare quelli irraggiungibili.

E in cambio aveva chiesto la sua anima.

Ora lei stava facendo la stessa cosa con André…

Offriva se stessa per offrire ciò che lui chiedeva da una vita…

Solo che nulla di ciò che stava accedendo era davvero frutto della libertà di Diane e di quella di André…

Diane respirava raccogliendo la ritrosia di André…

Doveva portarlo dalla sua parte…

Doveva concedergli di entrare in lei per assaggiare quel fremito che lei aveva colto in un momento distante e lontano…

"Dimmi che cosa ha detto…" – sussurrò André fermandosi un istante con il viso appoggiato al petto di lei, le mani aperte sui seni morbidi, piccoli, le dita incapaci di cogliere un affondo più intenso…

L'altra rimase zitta, incerta. Voleva di più…doveva avere di più…solo così avrebbe esaudito il desiderio del suo carnefice e l'avrebbe reso orgogliosa di lei e delle sue nuove capacità…

"Voglio saperlo…adesso!" – insistette André alzando leggermente la voce.

57


	40. Retire moi de la boue qui je n'y reste

_**Retire moi de la boue qui je n'y reste pas enfonse**_

 _ **PS LXVIII ***_

"Voi state sfidando la sorte, Soldato Lasalle!".

La voce imperiosa del Colonnello Dagoult risuonò nel corridoio ancora ombreggiato della caserma, mentre un timido sole si animava filtrando dalle gradi vetrate.

"Questa volta vi prenderete almeno cinque frustate!".

Il tono tra l'irreprensibile ed il paternalistico dell'ufficiale non ebbe il pregio di scuotere il Soldato Lasalle, nonostante, dopo le vicissitudini che avevano visto coinvolto il giovane dal temperamento remissivo, prima nella vendita del fucile in dotazione e poi nella scomparsa del comandante, quanto era accaduto nella notte appariva davvero come l'ultima goccia che aveva fatto traboccare il vaso.

Lasalle Gerard se ne stava zitto zitto a testa china, "scortato" a destra e a sinistra da due suoi compagni che di buon mattino lo avevano fatto uscire dalla cella in cui era finito poche ore prima, dopo aver tentato di guadagnare il dormitorio della caserma oltre l'orario di permesso che gli era stato concesso, scavalcando il muro di cinta silenzioso come un gatto.

"Ma che diavolo vi salta in testa a tutti quanti?" – aveva sbottato Dagoult quando era stato informato dell'accaduto.

"E c'è di più, colonnello…" – aveva proseguito il soldato in guardiola.

Il Colonnello Dagoult si fermò davanti alla porta dell'ufficio del comandante.

Non bussò nemmeno varcando l'uscio…

Era davvero molto presto e anche se lui non era solito usate modi così spicci davvero non immaginava che a quell'ora del mattino l'ufficio del comandante non fosse affatto vuoto.

Ci entrò di gran foga, seppure esitando solo un istante, per abitudine, e proprio quell'istante gli consentì d'intravedere il comandante che se ne stava rannicchiata sul piccolo divanetto che arredava un lato della stanza, quello più lontano dall'ingresso, sapientemente in penombra.

"Perbacco!" – imprecò facendo un salto indietro.

Si rese conto che in realtà il comandante non l'aveva neppure sentito entrare. Stava dormendo e Dagoult non c'impiegò molto a comprendere che lei non era arrivata molto presto in caserma quel giorno. Semplicemente non l'aveva mai lasciata…

Il piano della scrivania era ricolmo di pile ordinate di fogli, su cui l'ufficiale lesse la serie di disposizioni per i turni di guardia dei giorni successivi, annotati in base alle zone più calde della città ch'era necessario tenere d'occhio…

I consueti turni di polizia erano stati rafforzati e quel lavoro doveva averla tenuta sveglia per gran parte della notte.

Eppure…

Da quando la conosceva non ricordava da parte del comandante simili abitudini…

Un respiro più fondo gli diede la prova che lei si stava svegliando. L'uomo si ritrasse tornando sulla porta e socchiudendola un poco. Poi bussò di nuovo e alla fine entrò.

Il colpo secco dei tacchi risuonò nella stanza.

Oscar rimase qualche istante abbagliata dalla luce potente che penetrava dalla finestra adesso.

Nei muscoli il torpore di un sonno breve ed agitato e nella testa l'insistente richiamo al motivo per cui la sera prima lei aveva congedato il valletto di casa Jarjayes dicendo che non sarebbe tornata e che avrebbe passato la notte in caserma.

Una scelta discutibile ed inaudita per qualsiasi ufficiale, nobile, di rango elevato come il suo.

Ma tant'è…

Adesso la ricordava la ragione per cui non se n'era voluta andare…

La ricordava eccome dato che essa risorse dagli avvenimenti del giorno precedente, sollecitata dalle parole del Colonnello Dagoult.

L'uomo tossicchiò.

"Comandante…se desiderate vi faccio preparare del té…".

Oscar annuì.

L'altro era un ufficiale ligio al dovere ma non per questo intransigente al punto da denigrare il comportamento di un altro ufficiale che se ne fosse rimasto a riempire scartoffie per tutta la notte. Si preannunciavano tempi agitati per la città di Parigi e la Guardia Metropolitana doveva essere preparata a tutto.

Era appunto quello che lo preoccupava ed era appunto per quello che Dagoult era entrato nell'ufficio del comandante, di gran carriera e senza aspettarsi di trovarla lì a quell'ora.

Voleva cercare le licenze che erano state concesse il giorno prima e capire se davvero "due" soldati avevano violato gli ordini e non erano rientati.

Perché non era solo il buon Lasalle Gerard a rischiare una nota disciplinare per essere rientrato oltre l'orario consenstito

C'era appunto dell'altro…

O meglio.

C'era un altro soldato che non era rientrato in caserma.

"Due soldati?" – chiese Oscar rialzandosi e nella testa quella notizia si amplificava a dismisura – "Chi sono?".

"Il soldato Lasalle Gerard e il soldato André Grandier…anzi per essere precisi il Lasalle ha tentato di rientrare questa mattina. Mi è stato detto verso le due…è stato scoperto a scavalcare la recinzione ovest…".

"E l'altro?" – continuò Oscar con un filo di voce.

"Non si sa nulla. Per questo ero entrato nel vostro ufficio. Vi chiedo scusa comandante, non sapevo foste qui. Volevo controllare i turni di servizio…se il soldato Grandier fosse assegnato questa mattina…beh…sarebbe un bel problema. Rischierebbe l'accusa di diserzione. Il Lasalle in qualche modo potrebbe cavarsela con una punizione…".

Si fosse trattato solo di questo…

Ma no, non era solo questo!

Come avrebbe fatto la Compagnia B dei Soldati della Guardia Metropolitana a fronteggiare la crescente ferocia ed arroganza della folla che si sollevava a causa di un nonnulla e finiva per saccheggiare negozi, invadere piazze, prendere a sassate le carrozze dei nobili, se nemmeno si era in grado di far rispettare la disciplina e l'ordine dei turni di guardia perché i soldati sparivano nel bel mezzo della notte?

Oscar si aggiustò il colletto dell'uniforme.

Era stanca ma il pensiero incombente di dove fosse finito André superava qualsiasi istinto di mandare tutto e tutti al diavolo e tornarsene a casa alle amorevoli cure di nanny.

Forse André aveva davvero fatto ciò che lei gli aveva chiesto…

Lei continuava a sfidarlo…

In una maniera insensata e folle…

Lo sfidava ad andarsene, a mantenere le distanze, a scegliere una vita meno complicata…

Ed era sempre lei che in una specie di macabra danza lo richiamava a sé, perché dannazione, lo voleva per sé, da sempre, e non poteva cedere alla propria stessa convinzione.

"Portate il Soldato Lasalle Gerard…".

"Agli ordini comandante".

Il piccolo drappello di soldati attraversò il corridoio che portava all'ufficio, ora gremito dagli altri soldati che, ormai svegli, si chiedevano che diavolo fosse accaduto.

Alain, in mezzo a loro, afferrò al volo il braccio di Lasalle e gli piantò addosso uno sguardo indagatore…

Qualcosa non tornava in quella storia.

Lo tirò a sé, seppure le guardie tentarono d'impedirglielo.

"Che hai combinato stavolta?".

"La…la…lasciami in pace!" – chiosò l'altro terrorizzato.

I tre entrarono nella stanza del comandante…

Poco dopo ne uscirono i due soldati di guardia e il Colonnello Dagoult che alla vista di tanti nullafacenti che stavano a girarsi i pollici in attesa di chissà quale evento, cacciò una reprimenda ordinando a tutti di prepararsi per l'ispezione e per i turni di guardia del mattino.

Oscar si trovò di fronte Gerard Lasalle. Ormai la conoscenza era più profonda e ciò che li legava andava ben oltre al consueto rapporto soldato e superiore.

"Che cosa è accaduto Soldato Lasalle? Non è da te violare gli orari della licenza…".

"Lo…lo…lo…so…comandante…ma ho avuto un problema…questa notte…".

"E sentiamo…di che si tratta?".

"Oh…so…so…sono spiacente ma non posso parlarne".

E sì che Oscar ricordava di averlo sentito parlare ben più spedito il buon soldato Lasalle in passato, e quindi non si capacitava se quel continuo balbettare fosse davvero frutto della paura che lei incuteva oppure fosse tutta una messa in scena per prendere tempo.

"Lasalle…André era con te?" – continuò lei cercando di andare dritto al punto.

Qualcuno bussò alla porta…

L'uscio si aprì e fu la volta di Alain di comparire.

"Scusate comandante…volevo chiedere se c'erano notizie di André? Non è rientrato questa notte…".

"Stavo appunto domandando al soldato Lasalle se avesse la compiacenza di rivelarci che ha combinato questa notte e se per caso fosse stato in compagnia di André".

Il tono si acuì…

"Anche perché questa mattina il Soldato Grandier era impegnato in un turno di guardia e se non si presenta dovrò valutare la sua posizione…".

Oscar non fece nemmeno in tempo a finire di parlare. Ormai conosceva Gerard Lasalle e sapeva che quel giovane aveva un innato senso del dovere, seppure mitigato dall'idea di provare ad aggirare le regole di tanto in tanto, ma sempre per necessità, mai per tornaconto personale.

Quindi…

"André è…è…è con Mademoiselle Diane!".

Oscar rimase impassibile mentre un brivido sottile corse nei muscoli…

Fu Alain a farsi avanti mentre il diavolo gli sibilava tra i denti.

Quasi saltò adosso all'altro.

"Che diavolo stai dicendo…Diane è alla Bicêtre…".

"Lo…lo…so…ma ieri sera…stavo tornando in caserma…e li ho incontrati. Erano dalle parti di Rue des Rats…".

"André era con Diane?" – chiese Alain afferrando l'altro per il bavero dell'uniforme.

"S…s…si…erano assieme. Ma…ma…non so perché. André mi ha chiesto se conoscevo un posto dove trascorrere la notte. E io…io…".

"E tu dannato rammollito? Tu che avresti fatto sentiamo?".

Si sarebbe detto che il comandante non fosse neppure lì in quel momento se non che la foga di Alain stava degnamente sostituendo la sua, imbrigliata dalla dannata conversazione che aveva avuto con André, solo poche ore prima. Ascoltava Oscar e davvero non pareva stupita delle parole di gerard che pure pungevano e si rimescolavano al buio, al senso di colpa…

"Allora?" – sibilò Alain.

"Li ho…li ho…acc…acc…accompagnati alle Roses Blanches" – pigolò l'altro in attesa della reazione del Soldato Alain.

"Cristo! Lasalle! Ma sei diventato idiota tutto d'un colpo!" – imprecò quello – "Hai portato mia sorella in un postribolo?".

"Les Rose Blanches?" – ripetè Oscar mentre lo sguardo si scuriva – "Che…".

"E' un bordello comandante! Questo bellimbusto ha portato mia sorella Diane in un bordello e per di più in compagnia di un uomo. E adesso "quell'uomo" deve pregare di avere avuto una buona ragione per aver fatto una cosa del genere. Dio solo sa quanto mi è costato chiudere Diane alla Bicêtre per evitare che si cacciasse nei guai e André se la porta in un bordello!".

Alain mollò di scatto il bavero di Lasalle che barcollò all'indietro.

In due passi fu fuori dalla stanza…

"Alain aspetta!" – gli gridò dietro Oscar.

Quello era già sparito.

"Lasalle dove si trova questo posto?" – chiese all'altro che era rimasto basito in mezzo alla stanza.

"Comandante…io credo che André avesse le sue ragioni. Mi sembrava molto preoccupato ieri sera…".

"E allora perché non è venuto fino qui? In caserma c'era Alain, il fratello di Diane…perché finire in un posto simile?" – obiettò lei severa.

"Non lo so comandante. Questo davvero non lo so…ma…".

"Portami là!".

"Co…cosa? Ma voi…no…non è posto per voi…".

"Lasalle è un ordine. Portami là…tutta questa storia non ha senso…".

"Va…va…va bene…".

Alain ne conosceva di scorciatoie per raggiungere più in fretta possibile le Roses Blanches.

Nemmeno lui avrebbe mai più pensato di tornarci in quel maledetto bordello…

Troppi ricordi…

Lo sguardo di Laure, tra le braccia, il corpo morbido e sensuale…

Lo struggimento di non avere scampo dalla di vita di stenti, inevitabile, che regalava solo brandelli di respiri spezzati, notti riscaldate tra i corpi nudi, stretti…

E poi quella morte assurda che pareva averla rincorsa, la giovane Laure, per le strade della maledetta Parigi, fino a quando l'aveva raggiunta, laggiù a Place Dauphine, un posto certo non pericoloso quanto una bettola per prostitute, ma che pure le era stato fatale.

Non l'aveva mai saputo chi avesse ucciso Laure, a Place Dauphine…

Il russo…

Oppure quell'altro, quel damerino della Guardia Reale…

O i suoi soldati…

C'era che Laure era una puttana.

Non era poi così scontato che potesse finire trafitta nel fango della Senna.

Ma quella storia così dolorosa pareva non avere fine…

E adesso ci si era messo pure André a complicare le cose…

I passi veloci erano sospinti da una rabbia era fidato di André un'altra volta. E di nuovo lui si era approfittato della fiducia, facendo di testa propria, portando fuori Diane, allo scoperto, esponendola a rischi impossibili da sostenere.

Quando si trovò di fronte la porta della bettola, rigorosamente chiusa, dato che anche quel posto aveva i suoi orari e al mattino presto era più probabile incontare clienti assonnati che sgaiattolassero fuori che non Soldati della Guardia lividi di rabbia che cercassero d'entrarci dentro, Alain iniziò a tempestare la porta di pugni e calci e a urlare come un forsennato chiedendo che gli venisse aperto, immediatamente, altrimenti quella dannata porta l'avrebbe tirata giù.

Nel silenzio del mattino, nella luce del giorno appena fatto, ancora pungente e chiara, l'uomo udì il chiavistello girare e la porta aprirsi cautamente.

Alain con una manata la spalancò e si trovò di fronte la vecchia megera, il viso plumbeo, lo sguardo trasalito nel vedersi di nuovo davanti agli occhi colui che considerava il primo responsabile della morte di Laure.

"Voi…voi…dannato demonio! Che diavolo volete ancora? Non vi è bastato quello che avete fatto!" – imprecò l'altra parandosi davanti ad Alain.

"E a voi non basta quello che fate alle giovani che stanno qui dentro? Maledetta sarete voi! Dov'è Diane? Dov'è mia sorella?".

"Che andate cianciando così di prima mattina? Io non so chi sia questa Diane e se non uscite subito giuro che chiamerò…".

"Chi chiamerete dannata megera!? I Soldati della Guardia? L'hai vista la mia uniforme? Se non ti sbrighi a dirmi dove si trova Diane giuro che questa volta le mani al collo te le metto sul serio e quanto è vero che mi chiamo Alain Soisson te lo torco io quel collo!".

L'altra indietreggiò chiudendosi nello scialle lanoso e ruvido.

"Vi ho detto che non so di cosa state parlando!" – proseguì.

Alain prese ad andare su e giù per lo stretto corridoio. Sembrava un animale chiuso in gabbia in attesa d'esser liberato per sfogare la rabbia…

"Ha…ha…ha ragione Alain!" – si affrettò ad intervenire Lasalle che gli era arrivato alle spalle – "Lei non sa che Diane è qui…non è stata madame a darci ospitalità…".

Lasalle ed il suo comandante non le conoscevano le scorciatoie ma a quell'ora del mattino il traffico a Parigi ben poteva permettere di lanciare i cavalli al galoppo e guadagnare facilmente Rive Gauche attraverso gli stradelli che lambivano la Senna.

"E voi che ci fate qui?" – chiese Madame La Nuit scrutando meglio la figura di Lasalle – "Vi avevo già detto e ripetuto che non voglio Soldati della Guardia nella mia casa!".

"Nel vostro bordello vorrete dire!" – precisò Alain che fece altri passi dentro il corridoio stretto e scuro – "E allora dov'è Diane? Hai detto che l'hai accompagnata qui!" – si girò poi lanciando un'occhiata livida verso Lasalle.

L'altro rimase silenzioso, incerto se cedere a quella specie di fuoco di fila di domande, oppure rispettare il desiderio di André di tacere sulla loro presenza.

Ma d'altra parte era un po' tardi per i ripensamenti…

"Venite con me…".

Il timbro della voce timida di Helena raggiunse il gruppetto.

La giovane si era affacciata dal fondo della sala e osservava silenziosa le persone appena entrate.

Le aveva riconosciute tutte…

"Helena…no…" – balbettò Lasalle – "Non devi…".

"Quindi sei stata tu a fare entrare persone nella mia casa senza il mio permesso?" – l'apostrofò Madame La Nuit andando verso di lei con passi rapidi e poi alzando il braccio minacciosamente nell'intento di colpirla.

Altri passi…

Una mano afferrò il polso della donna e una stretta potente la tirò indietro, facendo barcollare la vecchia che si divincolava stizzita per l'ennesima intrusione.

"Non osate toccarmi maledetti bastardi!" – imprecò strepitando e facendo un balzo indietro.

"Non oserei mai toccare una donna…".

Madame fu costretta a riaprire gli occhi per ritrovarsi addosso quelli di una persona che non aveva mai visto ma che pure la colpirono.

Erano lucidamente severi, quasi furiosi…

"Ma non mi sembra il caso che ve la prendiate con questa giovane…madame…" – continuò Oscar avanzando verso la tenutaria.

L'altra si massaggiava il polso lanciando uno sguardo torvo.

"Un uomo che se la prende con una povera donna!" – sentenziò sarcastica – "Non me lo sarei mai aspettato da un ufficiale…credevo che i nobili fossero diversi…".

"Una donna che se la prende con una vecchia irascibile…semmai…" – precisò Oscar.

"Cosa?".

Madame La Nuit sgranò gli occhi.

Oscar non la guardò più avanzando verso Helena. Se la ricordava quella giovane…

Ricordava tutto adesso…

Ogni particolare della vita di Andrè e quella giovane era la stessa che l'aveva abbracciato quel giorno davanti a Palace de Justice.

"Voi sapete dove si trova André?".

Helena annuì, seppure per qualche istante rimase come stranita nell'apprendere che quella che si trovava di fronte a lei non era un uomo ma una donna…

L'onda di quella rivelazione si espanse dentro di lei, in un battito, ed Helena si ritrovò a comprendere e a capire e a riannodare i fili di tanti dubbi che sia erano annidati nella mente da quando aveva conosciuto André.

La giovane fece segno di seguirla.

Madame La Nuit si precipitò per prima ma non osò passare oltre all'ufficiale che la squadrò con disprezzo.

L'altra le riservò una smorfia indispettita: qualcuno si era approfittato della sua casa, ci aveva dormito senza il suo consenso, anzi chissà se ci aveva solo dormito…

E lei non ci stava guadagnando nulla! Davvero impensabile e questa considerazione rodeva nella testa della donna come i tarli che divorano il legno più tenero e giovane.

Alain non perse tempo…

Anche la sua furia si sarebbe potuta paragonare, per altre ragioni, a quella della padrona di casa.

Helena attraversò il cortiletto interno all'edificio. Alle finestre Oscar intravide il volto di alcune giovani che incuriosite dal baccano si erano svegliate e adesso se ne stavano ad osservare, sapientemente nascoste dalle tende scostate lo strano drappello di personaggi che di buon mattino era riuscito a portare un discreto scompiglio nella bettola.

Un'ispezione non poteva essere.

Madame Nuit godeva della protezione di diverse autorità che chiudevano un occhio sulla sua attività, in cambio ovviamente dei servigi che le giovani più esperte potevano offrire.

Qualcuna di loro osò persino scendere nel cortiletto e le risatine e gli ammiccamenti si susseguirono alla vista di ben due Soldati della Guardia e di un ufficiale…

Oscar tentò davvero di non lasciarsi raggiungere dai commenti ma convenne che le divise erano di casa in quel posto: lo sapeva eppure questo la lasciava comunque spiacevolmente sorpresa.

Helena s'incamminò verso il terzo piano del retro dell'edificio.

Non appena mise piede sul pianerottolo del secondo piano Madame Nuit cacciò un urlo, perché aveva compreso dove si stavano dirigendo.

"Brutta ingrata!" – si avventò contro Helena – "Adesso ho capito dove l'hai messa! Volevi farci dei soldi tu vero? Usare la mia casa per far incontrare qualcuno a mia insaputa e poi spillargli dei quattrini? Ma io ti butto fuori e se non lo faccio giuro che non vedrai più un soldo fino a quando quella stanza non sarà ripagata!".

Le imprecazioni della donna indussero Alain a comprendere ch'erano vicini alla metà…

Superò tutti con un balzo e afferrò Helena per un braccio.

"Dove sono?" – chiese con sguardo stravolto.

"Là dentro…" – mormorò lei ormai rassegnata.

Alain si avventò contro la porta. Le assestò un calcio preciso e nello stesso istante in cui il fragile uscio si spalancava sbattendo contro un mobile poco dietro, estrasse la spada ed entrò con la lama puntata orizzontalmente…

Il colpo rimbombò per il palazzo fatiscente e i miseri vetri alle finestre tremarono, come pure ondeggiarono le vistose ragnatele che impreziosivano i polverosi angoli delle scale e della stanza.

Il silenzio che regnava dentro si animò…

Dapprima i passi veloci di Alain che piombava dentro puntando la lama verso la gola di Andrè…

E contemporaneamente anche quest'ultimo, gettando via il misero lenzuolo che lo copriva, si sollevò quel tanto che bastava per sguainare a sua volta la spada appoggiata accanto al letto…

Anzi pareva quasi che ci avesse dormito abbracciato se non fosse stato che lì accanto c'era qualcuno che davvero era abbracciato a lui.

Le lame s'incrociarono lambendosi e stridendo e restando sollevate e tese, una contro l'altra, mentre André riconobbe Alain.

Lui sgranò gli occhi…

"Dannazione Grandier!" – imprecò quest'ultimo – "Tu hai passato ogni limite!".

Assonnata e sorpresa poco dietro André si sollevò anche Diane che riconobbe il fratello e restò lì ad osservarlo, non era ben chiaro se in segno di sfida o di esibizione di sé, colta sul fatto, ma assolutamente spavalda.

La punta della spada di Alain lambì il collo di André. Lui si ritrasse scoprendosi…

Non era completamente svestito, ma questo importava poco ad Alain.

Il dubbio su quanto accaduto nelle ore precedenti sarebbe stato facilmente colmato dal luogo in cui si trovavano, dalla stanza…

Strideva in tutto questo che quello che Alain aveva di fronte era André…

Dannazione André!

Nessuno avrebbe potuto dubitare di quello che poteva essere accaduto…

Semmai che nulla fosse accaduto.

"Non accetto spiegazioni!" – chiosò Alain infuriato.

"E invece sarai costretto ad ascoltarle…" – gli rispose André sollevandosi mentre si chiedeva se altri sapessero di quella specie di rifugio di fortuna…

Altri che avrebbero potuto mettere in pericolo la vita di Diane.

Altri appunto da cui lui aveva tentato di metterla in salvo.

Ecco perché non aveva scelto di tornare alla caserma…

Vincent Sabin l'avrebbe saputo subito.

Altri…

Quando André scorse la figura di Oscar avanzare severa dietro quella di Alain e quando comprese che lei lo stava osservando e nello sguardo lesse lo stupore ma la tempo stesso l'idea che ciò che poteva essere accaduto non fosse poi così sorprendente, sentì il cuore balzargli in petto.

Nella teste le parole suadenti che Diane gli aveva rivelato…

" _Il tuo nome…"._

 _Questa era stata la risposta di Diane, le dita affondate nei capelli, il corpo piegato addosso a lui._

 _Le dita s'erano strette e avevano tirato con forza e André era stato costretto a sollevare il capo e ad incrociare lo sguardo di Diane, cinico, quasi…_

" _Ha pronunciato il tuo nome…"._

" _Il mio nome…"._

" _Ora lo sai…lei pensava a te in quel momento…io l'ho sentita…e l'ho liberata dalla sua paura di cedere a te…lascia che ti guidi verso di lei…"._

" _Il mio nome…"._

 _André se l'era ripetute un'altra volta quelle parole, come per imprimerle nella testa, come per assaggiare il loro suono, come mille volte l'aveva ascoltato uscire dalla bocca di Oscar, eppure mai in un simile momento._

 _Il mio nome…_

 _Un suono, sempre lo stesso, ma mai scandito o sgorgato nell'attimo di assenza e di perdita e di terrore che annientano il corpo quando si dissolve e si solleva…_

 _E allora, in quell'istante e in quell'impeto di essere trascinati via, si chiede un appiglio, un nome…_

 _Oscar si era stretta a lui, anche se lui non c'era, anche se nessuno dei due sapeva se l'altro fosse ancora vivo…_

 _Tutto attorno ad André si era fermato, come se quell'istante si fosse unito attraverso un filo invisibile a tutti gli altri istanti vissuti assieme eppure divisi, vissuti con Oscar eppure all'ombra di lei._

 _Diane aveva percepito il corpo di André irrigidirsi e ritrarsi e allora si era aggrappata a lui abbracciandolo._

" _Non farlo…non lasciarmi sola…"._

 _La voce di Diane…_

 _André in quel momento aveva visto annullarsi le distanze che l'avevano sempre diviso da lei…_

 _Tutto s'era mescolato, sovrapposto._

 _L'immagine sfocata s'era rimpita delle dita lievi di lei, che l'avevano sfiorato a Saint Petersbourg, allaccinadosi a lui ed allacciandosi adesso al proprio nome riportato dalla bocca di Diane…_

 _Fermati…_

 _André si era ritrovato come allora._

 _Questa volta di fronte al proprio nome, come ci fosse lei lì a sussurrarlo e a chiedergli di fermarsi, di nuovo._

 _Incredulo di fronte alla forza di Oscar che non era lì e pure era come se ci fosse, davanti a sé…_

 _A chiedergli di fermarsi…_

 _Come allora…_

 _In quell'istante era stata Diane ad interrompere il flusso di ricordi, tornando su di lui, prendendogli il viso tra le mani, baciandolo con avidità e rabbia._

 _André avrebbe voluto farlo, avrebbe voluto lasciar scorrere quel miele salato su di sé, pieno della carne tenera e morbida di velluto che si apriva su di sé…_

 _Non c'era resistenza, non c'era vergogna, non c'era ritrosia…_

 _Ma neppure c'era libertà…_

" _Volevo solo amarti…" – aveva mormorato piano Andrè tra sé, mentre aveva puntato una mano a terra e si era sollevato tirandosi indietro e poi inginocchiandosi davanti a Diane._

 _Lei l'aveva squadrato incredula, disorientata, tentando di rialzarsi, gettandogli le braccia al collo._

 _L'urgenza di piegarlo a sé come unica consolazione al proprio ennesimo abbandono…_

 _Uno scambio equo e terribile._

 _André l'aveva afferrata per il polsi, li aveva stretti…_

" _Ho capito ciò che volevi dirmi…adesso l'ho capito. Non c'è bisogno di andare oltre…non troverò mai nulla di Oscar al di fuori di lei e di ciò che lei è per me…"._

 _Io ti amo Oscar._

 _Anzi credo di averti amato da sempre._

 _L'aveva ascoltata Oscar, riemergere dalle viscere del suo passato perché lei gli era sempre rimasta dentro, insistente e caparbia, nonostante lei stessa non ci fosse voluta stare dentro di lui._

" _Vigliacco!" – aveva gridato Diane cercando di divincolarsi – "Sei un vigliacco! Non hai nemmeno il coraggio di prenderti ciò che desideri da una vita…"._

" _Hai ragione…ma io ho già quello che desidero. Non so se sia la stessa cosa che desidera Oscar ma non m'importa…tu devi tornare ad essere te stessa Diane e io non ti lascerò sola. Ma non posso permettere che tu ceda te stessa in questo modo…"._

 _Diane era indietreggiata ma lui era rimasto sopra di lei._

 _André aveva scorto uno sguardo furioso e lucente…_

" _Non ti lascerò sola se è quello che temi. Farò di tutto per aiutarti…non m'importa se lei non comprenderà mai di amarmi…tu mi hai già dato tu la risposta che cercavo…"._

 _Diane s'era sollevata…_

 _La luce tetra e furiosa s'era impressa nello sguardo di André sfidandolo…_

" _Diane tu…"._

 _André li aveva stretti quei polsi e lo sguardo si era perso in una domanda incombente…_

Un solo istante…

"Il mio nome…" – sussurrò André a labbra strette mantenendo gli occhi su Oscar.

Lei se ne avvide e le parve davvero di leggere tutto nello sguardo di lui, molto più di quanto lei stessa non volesse ammettere con sé stessa.

Un solo istante…

I sensi si sollevarono e poi ricaddero giù schiacciati dal peso della vergogna e della propria assurda volontà di non cedere…

André comprese che lei lo amava…

Lo comprese e si disse che gli bastava e si disse anche che se lei non aveva il coraggio di ammetterlo andava bene così…

L'avrebbe sfidata nell'unico modo che conosceva…

Amarla fino in fondo ed eseguire gli ordini che lei gli aveva imposto, un'altra volta, l'ennesima.

Nel fango questa volta c'era finita da sola…

Se voleva uscirne, dal fango della disperazione, avrebbe dovuto trovare la strada da sola…

Lui avrebbe eseguito la sua volontà.

Aiutare Diane, starle vicino, proteggerla…

Per assurdo amare Oscar poteva equivalere adesso ad eseguire i suoi ordini.

Per assurdo amare Oscar significava sollevarla dalla disperazione di aver condotto lei, Diane, sull'orlo del baratro perché adesso Diane si trovava in una situazione ancora peggiore di quello che lui stesso avrebbe mai potuto immaginare.

E lui non aveva scelta, di nuovo.

Avrebbe adempiuto fino in fondo al suo dovere di amare Oscar, in silenzio, in disparte…

Amore integerrimo e senza scampo.

Non poteva sfuggire ad esso.

E lei sarebbe scivolata ancora più giù.

Adesso non poteva farci più niente.

Gli strepiti di Madame La Nuit ebbero il pregio di spezzare la tensione incombente.

Irritanti ed inutili…

La donna entrò sgranando gli occhi ed imprecando contro gli ospiti clandestini e contro tutti coloro che li avevano fatti entrare, perché c'era da scommetterci che lei avrebbe passato dei guai con la polizia se si fosse venuto a sapere di stanze destinate ad incontri clandestini, di denaro guadagnato chissà come, di registri non compilati, di giovani sconosciute che si permettevano di esercitare il mestiere di puttana nel suo rispettabile bordello…

Oscar rimase in disparte, in silenzio.

Alla fine si avvicinò alla donna.

Le afferrò la mano destra tirandogliela con rabbia, fino a fargliela aprire.

Ci ficcò dentro una moneta d'oro.

L'altra si ritrasse impaurita ma quando si accorse del denaro guardò in maniera torbida colei che aveva di fronte.

"Possono bastare?" – chiese Oscar in tono sarcastico.

L'altra annuì. Le costava troppo ammettere che quell'offerta era più che generosa.

"Bene!" – proseguì Oscar – "Questo anche per pregarvi di stare zitta!".

Madame punta nell'orgoglio di padrona di casa era sul punto di ribattere.

Oscar accennò un passo, muta ma severa nello sguardo…

L'altra alla fine cedette e in pochi passi se ne uscì dalla stanza.

"Voglio voi tre immediatamente in caserma!" – proseguì rivolgendosi ad Alain e a Lasalle poco dietro.

L'ordine si riversò anche su André, seppure su di lui non osò nemmeno alzare gli occhi.

"Comandante…non posso lasciare Diane da sola" – contestò Alain che sentiva la rabbia oscillare dentro le viscere, mescolata al dubbio che una spiegazione plausibile a tutta quella faccenda non poteva non esserci. André non poteva essere così idiota…

Solo che adesso, quella faccenda avrebbe fatto il giro di Parigi, in un pugno di ore.

Diane era già praticamente spacciata dopo la terribile esperienza di Saint Petersbourg, che pure Alain era riuscito abilmente a celare a vicini e conoscenti, decidendo di chiudere la sorella alla Bicêtre.

Ma adesso…

"Me ne occuperò io" – proseguì Oscar – "Voi tornate in caserma…".

"E come?" – chiese Alain polemico – "Io non voglio il vostro aiuto!".

Testardo ed intransigente…

"E invece sarai costretto ad accettarlo…adesso!".

L'accento volutamente calato sull'ultima parola mise Alain in allarme. Anche André si alzò e squadrò Oscar severo.

"Cosa vuoi fare?" – le chiese.

"Per il momento farò portare Diane a casa Jarjayes…non posso lasciare che resti sola e a quanto pare tu non ti sei fidato a portarla in caserma…".

Altro affondo…

Oscar voleva sapere, ma non poteva chiedere, non osava chiedere se davvero quella fosse stata una scelta di André oppure una decisione dettata dalla necessità.

La coltre di fango s'innalzava chiudendo il respiro…

André avanzò verso Oscar.

Gli sguardi si trafissero l'un l'altro, seppure quello di André si permise d'indugiare un istante in più come se lui stesse affogando in quello di lei e nelle sue braccia e ci volesse disperatamente affogare nelle braccia, tornare ad esse perché adesso sapeva.

E…

Oscar ci lesse altro, altro che la costrinse davvero ad abbassare lo sguardo come se adesso lei non potesse più nascondersi perché André lo sapeva e…

E dannazione era il coraggio che le mancava ad esser preso di mira e disprezzato dall'altro…

Lo sguardo diventava specchio in cui lei si rifletteva.

André l'afferrò per un braccio letteralmente e la spinse fuori.

Lei non disse nulla, si lasciò condurre da lui, ma una volta fuori si voltò squadrandolo a sua volta…

Per costringerlo a lasciarla andare e per assurdo a staccarsi e a smetterla di osservarla quasi volesse entrare dentro di lei e lei…

Dio…non poteva contestare quello che aveva fatto André!

Dannazione glielo aveva chiesto lei…

Lei gli aveva detto di prendersi cura di Diane e lui l'aveva fatto e André faceva sempre ciò che lei gli chiedeva.

Oscar si sentì stupida, perduta, annientata da sé stessa…

"Ascolta…in caserma…".

"Non mi devi nessuna spiegazione André!" – l'interruppe lei, quasi per provocarlo, perché tutto tornasse uguale e lui la smettesse di guardarla così come se davvero lei si fosse persa nell'intensità d'un fremito, schaicciata da lui…

Il mare a sommergerla come fossero ancora a Saint Petersbourg.

Si maledisse un'altra volta.

Il respiro correva…

Le mani si strinsero.

Lui la voltò verso di sé accostandosi all'orecchio.

Dio…

Dover parlare d'altro.

Dio così vicino…

Il respiro s'interruppe.

C'era una spiegazione, ce n'era sempre una quando c'era di mezzo André.

"Ieri sera sono andato a trovare Diane. La custode mi ha detto che ha ricevuto due visite…una era…".

Oscar lo guardò severa.

"E' probabile che uno fosse Vincent Sabin…".

"Sabin?".

"Sì…ti ho già detto che forse è stato lui ad aggredire Diane…quella sera in cui lei…".

Oscar si scostò, indietreggiando. Sapeva bene cosa fosse accaduto quella sera. Era stato per colpa sua…

"Capisci perché non potevo portarla in caserma?".

Lei annuì.

"Hai detto due visite?" – chiese per mantenersi sull'argomento.

"L'altro era Vassiliev…Dorian Vassiliev…" – mormorò André.

Oscar fu costretta a tornare a lui…

Vassiliev…

Era ancora vivo.

Era ovvio, nessuno l'aveva più vistoda quando avevano lasciato Saint Patersbourg…

Ed era di nuovo a Parigi…

Alain spalancò la porta…

Era rimasto in ascolto. Non sopportava altre trame alle sue spalle…

"Quel dannato russo è ancora a Parigi?" – gridò furibondo.

"Alain…".

André era incerto…

Diane era solo un mezzo, ormai era chiaro.

Anche se lei avrebbe pagato più di ogni altro in quella storia…

Poco dietro il fratello si fece avanti la giovane, lo sguardo fisso avanti a sé…

Nenia senza inflessione sibilò…

"Nell'ora in cui il sole discende ad ovest e la luce penetra lieve nelle grate del mio cuore…S…P...io ruoto su me stesso passando con lo sguardo la rosa del P a quella dell'S poi dall'S al P….e nella linea della rosa riposerà la rosa bianca e pura…".

"Cosa…Diane…".

L'altra sollevò lo sguardo verso Oscar

"Tornerà…ancora…e voi allora…anche voi ne sarete felice…".

"Diane…quell'uomo…".

Come faceva Oscar a farle ammettere che lei era stata solo un mezzo…

André prese Diane per una mano.

Oscar si staccò osservandoli…

"Diane ascolta…io verrò con te…" – le disse piano – "Adesso non posso ma questa sera verrò a casa e potremo parlare e capire che cosa fare…".

Come avrebbe fatto adesso André ad impedire che Oscar scivolasse ancora di più nel baratro oscuro della colpa…

La sua scelta aveva già portato alla morte di Mimose e adesso…

Anche per Diane sarebbe stata la fine.

L'altra abbassò lo sguardo.

Per un istante parve comprendere che adesso non c'erano più vie d'uscita.

"L'integrità d'animo regna sovrana…l'istinto del bene alla fine avrà la meglio…il bene ed il male non esistono. Esistono solo le nostre scelte…per avere ciò che vogliamo…André…".

Lui la guardò.

"Tu sai la strada, l'hai sempre saputa. La tua strada è la salvezza di mademoiselle, il suo bene…ciò che più ti sta a cuore…".

Era vero.

Per salvare Oscar, André avrebbe dovuto salvare Diane.

Dorian Vassiliev adesso non c'entrava più nulla. Il suo perverso meccanismo d'imposizione della volontà s'era dispiegato lentamente ed inesorabilmente.

"Mia sorella…Dio…mia sorella…non riuscirò a salvarla…".

Alain era particamente affondato nella branda e ripeteva quelle parole come per accertarsi ch'esse corrispondessero alla realtà.

"Finchè avrà in testa quell'uomo…finchè non riuscirò a togliere quella bestia dal suo cuore, non sarà mai libera…".

André ascoltava silenzioso, i muscoli contratti, la mente annebbiata dal dubbio che Diane avesse colto, in fondo a tutto, nel segno.

Oscar non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di uscire dalla sua vita, dai suoi doveri, dai suoi dubbi…

Era da una vita che attendeva quella sorta di miraggio che ogni volta lo lasciava senza forze, mentre cadeva giù nel baratro di un'esistenza senza alcun riferimento che non fosse questo terribile e distruttivo grande amore.

Una voragine di fango che li avrebbe inghiottiti entrambi…

L'avrebbe amata per sempre Oscar…

Sempre e per sempre.

E per amarla sino in fondo non c'era altra via…

Lei gli aveva chiesto di fare una cosa.

André chiese ad Alain di guardarlo…

L'altro sollevò lo sguardo disorientato…

"Alain…mi permetteresti di sposare Diane?".

Non c'era nessun altro nella stanza.

Nemmeno il respiro interferì.

Alain rimase basito.

Guardò André senza riuscire a spiccicare una parola.

La sua proverbiale irruenza parve essere fagocitata da quella semplice domanda, emersa dal nulla.

Nella sua semplicità essa avrebbe avuto il pregio di risolvere tanti guai.

L'unico lato negativo era che neppure per Alain il matrimonio poteva essere la soluzione allo strazio di una vita ormai perduta e adesso era lì mentre i pensieri s'affollavano ed era lì a chiedersi in quale recondita parte del cervello di André fosse maturata quell'assurda proposta.

E soprattutto perché…

"André vuoi sul serio che finisca il lavoro che non sono riuscito a terminare in quella stanza? La spada ce l'ho ancora con me. E adesso ne so abbastanza per avere tutto il diritto di infilzarti come un codardo figlio di puttana…e se non ci dovessi riuscire ti gonfierò volentieri di botte!" – grugnì il soldato alzandosi in piedi e piantandosi davanti all'altro.

"Non ti sto prendendo in giro. Sono convinto di ciò che ti ho chiesto…" – rispose l'altro con una calma che pareva dannata.

"Tu…" – Alain l'afferrò per il bavero della giacca – "Tu non sai quello che dici! Vorresti sposare Diane per quale dannatissimo motivo? Perché quell'altra donna ti ha dato il benservito un'altra volta e tu devi a tutti i costi rifarti una vita? E magari lavarti la coscienza? Non ti basta sapere quello che è accaduto a Diane per colpa tua?".

"E' per questo che te lo chiedo…sarò sincero con te…io non ho nessuna speranza…".

André spinse via Alain.

La voce s'indurì ma il tono rimase fermo.

"Io voglio sposare Diane" – sospirò – "Potrai pensare che sia solo rimediare ai torti che le ho fatto. Forse in parte è così ma…Diane non fa che pensare a quel dannato russo…bene…nemmeno lei dunque è interessata a me. Ma se io la sposerò almeno sarà al riparo dalle maldicenze e da…e da ciò che l'aspetta…".

"Che cosa? Di che diavolo stai parlando adesso?" – chiese Alain sconvolto.

"Questa notte…questa notte voleva stare con me…i motivi te li risparmio…ma…lei era vicino a me e alla fine l'ho capito. Diane ha negato…ma…".

"Ma che? Che cosa è successo?".

"Lei aspetta un bambino…è incinta…".

"Cosa?".

Alain pensò che la terra si sarebbe aperta lì, come una voragine sotto i suoi piedi.

"Ho insistito e alla fine lei lo ha ammesso…credo che il bambino sia di quell'uomo…si insomma…ecco…noi due…non c'è mai stato nulla tra noi e…è per questo che Diane vuole a tutti i costi rivedere Dorian…".

Alain era ammutolito.

"Non c'è molto da aggiungere…" - proseguì André – "Diane si fida ancora di me. E credo che accetterà. In questo modo forse potrà dimenticare quell'uomo o almeno…volevo solo chiedere il tuo consenso…".

"André…tu…tu sei davvero pazzo…non ha senso quello che vuoi fare…tu ami un'altra donna…e Diane…che cosa le ha fatto quel dannato!?".

Alain quasi maledisse sé stesso: ci aveva provato con tutte le sue forze a tenere Diane lontano dai guai…e non era servito a nulla.

Ora André gli stava proponendo un rimedio ma Dio solo sapeva da dove gli venisse il coraggio di cedere la propria vita all'esistenza di una giovane che alla fine era perduta, e che mai sarebbe tornata quella di un tempo…

André amava un'altra donna…perdutamente…senza scampo…

Come poteva adesso decidere di sposare Diane che lui non amava e che nemmeno lei, alla fine, avrebbe mai amato?

Un matrimonio riparatore, ecco tutto quello che si poteva cavare da quella storia.

André si voltò verso la finestra puntando lo sguardo verso il cielo limpido, azzurro, appena ombreggiato da nuvole lontane.

Sorrise tra sé e sé come non avesse neppure ascoltato le obiezioni di Alain.

"Tu stesso mi hai sbattuto in faccia le parole di Oscar su questo argomento. Non so quante volte l'hai fatto ormai…e adesso che finalmente mi decido…vorresti dirmi che non dovrei più farlo? Mi sono battuto fino allo stremo contro la libertà che mi è stata rovesciata addosso…Dio…credo che nemmno lei abbia mai saputo fino in fondo quanto ho lottato contro questo pensiero…amare e non essere amati è una cosa…amare sapendo di esserlo…".

"Cosa…".

Alain gli si fece contro.

"Allora è vero che…".

"Lei vuole che io sia libero" – lo prevenne André – "E' questa la sola unica dannata realtà. E' inevitabile che alla fine io mi debba rassegnare…ma qualcosa di buono può uscire da questa storia…mi spiace per Diane e per quanto le è accaduto…se l'avessi capito in tempo forse mi sarei comportato diversamente…adesso non posso lasciarla sola…".

Il senso dolorosamente ironico di quella constatazione lasciò Alain senza parole.

"No…io…la mia era una provocazione Grandier. Lo so bene che tu non smetterai di amare il comandante solo perché lei ti ha detto di no…come diavolo hai fatto ad andare avanti fino ad ora se non perché la ami? E adesso vorresti dirmi che…".

"Non ho mai detto che non la amo. L'amerò sempre…ma l'amore può esistere in tanti modi…penso che sposare Diane sia un modo di continuare ad amare…sì…ad amare Oscar…".

"Io non ti capisco…non la capisco questa cosa…".

"Oscar non si lascerà mai comandare da nessuno…non si piegherà nemmeno a questo amore che pure lei conosce…è prigioniera di sé stessa…e della convinzione che l'amore non debba possedere lati oscuri…".

"Di cosa parli?".

"Io sono ombra…".

"Dannazione…Grandier…non mi pacciono gli enigmi…lei lo sa che tu la ami…lo sa…dannazione!".

"Sì…".

"E nonostante questo…".

"E nonostante questo non ritiene d'essere capace di assecondarlo…questo amore. Te l'ho già detto una volta…solo perché io l'amo non significa che lei senta la stessa cosa...e questo non può essere una colpa…ma…".

La voce sussultò in un remoto impeto di disperazione.

Un suono soffocato simile ad una constatazione amara e sorprendente al tempo stesso…

"E' come se lo facesse…è come se lei si sentisse in colpa perché non riesce ad amarmi…e questo la rende fragile, la confonde, la fa soffrire…forse…".

"André…lei…il comandante…non hai risposto alla mia domanda. Anche lei…ti ama?".

E André non rispose, ben sapendo che la risposta era sì…

Era dannatamente di sì.

"Io so che non posso continuare a restarle intorno…non posso continuare a costringerla ad accettare questo amore che lei non vuole o non può ricambiare…ci ho pensato a lungo in questi mesi…lei…".

"Lei…".

"No…non sono cose che ti riguardano. Lei mi vuole bene. Questo l'ho sempre saputo e per me è sufficiente…mi ha chiesto lei stessa di aiutare Diane e credo che questa sua richiesta non volesse significare altro che… io devo uscire dalla sua vita…ecco tutto…e forse anche lei a quel punto deciderà di smettere di rischiare la vita ogni santo giorno e di…".

Alain si parò davanti ad André.

"Spero che accetterà la proposta di matrimonio che ha ricevuto…" – proseguì André severo, quasi disperato.

"André…sei impazzito? A cosa è servito vivere così per tutti questi anni se…".

"E' così" – taglio corto lui – "Se si sposerà uscirà per sempre dall'inferno di Parigi. Lei è nobile, non dimenticarlo. E' stata educata ed addestrata per comandare soldati e proteggere i nobili, la famiglia reale…che faresti se lei ti desse l'ordine di fronteggiare una rivolta o puntare i fucili contro la gente che assalta i negozi perché ha fame o che fa a pezzi le carrozze con i nobili dentro? Tu eseguiresti il suo ordine?".

"Io…non mi sono arruolato per proteggere i nobili…".

"Esatto…ma lei dovrà farlo…e io prego Dio ogni giorno che quando questo accadrà lei sarà lontano, al sicuro, a fare la vita che avrebbe dovuto fare da sempre…".

La voce di André s'incrinò.

"Tu non me la racconti giusta Grandier…non si cambia idea in questo modo nella vita…".

"Io voglio provarci…".

"Ma…".

"Alain…".

"Che c'è?".

"La tua risposta?".

"La mia?".

"La tua risposta!".

"Io non posso rispondere per Diane…te l'ho già detto una volta…ti considero una brava persona nonostante tu sia pazzo…ma io…io non posso pensare che Diane non abbia più speranze e che non potrà mai essere felice. Non potrà esserlo mai più. E tutta questa storia…la tua domanda…mi fanno pensare che tu voglia solo riparare ad un torto che hai fatto a lei…o magari vuoi metterti la coscienza a posto. Sposando lei tu penserai di farle del bene…ma…André…sposare Diane…ma che ti è saltato in testa?".

"Alain…io le voglio bene…so che tu per lei avresti voluto il meglio. Avresti voluto che lei si sposasse con qualcuno che l'amasse davvero e che anche lei amasse…forse non è così adesso ma un giorno…ho imparato che nella vita si cambia…e che i sentimenti possono nascere anche dove si pensa non ci sia più nessuna speranza…".

"Io…va bene allora…se Diane sarà d'accordo…io…".

"Questa sera torneremo a casa e ne parlerò con lei…".

"E se non accetterà?".

"Vorrà dire che fuggirò al fronte per la vergogna e così avrò ottenuto comunque il risultato di lasciare Parigi!" – rise André - "Non credi che almeno varrebbe la pena di provare? Se Diane accettasse…se lei riuscisse a dimenticare quell'uomo…io potrei starle vicino ed aiutarla…e se avremo un figlio lo amerò come fosse mio…" – concluse André con voce rassegnata ma ferma.

"André…e il comandante?".

"Lei saprà cavarsela. Lo ha sempre fatto…non…non accadrà mai che io mi dimenticherò di lei e per lei sarà lo stesso…".

"Che tu sia dannato!" – concluse Alain con un filo di voce.

"Sì…lo sono già da tanto tempo!".

André ripensò agli avvenimenti del giorno prima.

Le parole sospinte dai ricordi della giovane…

Aveva portato via Diane dalla Bicêtre per salvarla o per avere per sé le parole sussurrate racchiuse nelle labbra di Oscar?

O per eseguire un ordine di lei, di Oscar, e così colpirla e…

Aveva assolto all'ordine ricevuto.

Prendersi cura di Diane, aiutarla e starle vicino.

Niente di meglio aveva trovato per ferire Oscar che eseguire alla lettera i suoi ordini.

Ora sarebbe andato fino in fondo.

Giù, nel fango…

Chissà se per lei sarebbe accaduto lo stesso?

"State comoda mademoiselle?".

Il tono di Madame Glacè era lieve ma timoroso, come mai le era capitato prima di allora. Quella giovane era arrivata a casa Jarjayes accompagnata da un biglietto di mademoiselle.

 _Prenditi cura di lei. Si chiama Diane de Soisson…_

Un ordine che la governante eseguì con la solita solerzia e mansuetudine.

Poi, una volta che Diane venne ripulita a dovere e rivestita con abiti più dignitosi ed altrettanto puliti, nanny si bloccò in mezzo alla stanza, fissando l'altra come stranita.

"De Soisson…" – mormorò a labbra strette – "Ma voi non sarete per caso la giovane che lavorava a casa dei Duchi de Livrer e che era sparita?".

Diane annuì.

Era rimasta in silenzio per tutto il tempo in cui l'anziana governante e le cameriere si erano prese cura di lei, lavandola ed ascigandola. Le avevano persino offerto un olio profumato che Diane aveva trovato dolcissimo, seppure poco dopo, la nausea l'aveva fatta arretrare e poi l'aveva costretta a sedersi e a non pronunciare più una parola.

"Oui madame…".

"Quindi voi siete la sorella di quel soldato che conosce mio nipote André?".

"Sì…mio fratello si chiama Alain…madame…".

"Oh…allora è vero che vi hanno ritrovato!" – trillò nanny allungando le mani, afferrando quelle di Diane e stringendole commossa – "Sapete vostro fratello era disperato prima di partire e anch'io ero terribilmente angosciata…anche la mia bambina era scomparsa e solo il Signore sa quanto ho pregato che non le fosse accaduto nulla…".

"La vostra bambina?" – replicò Diane un poco sorpresa – "Di chi state parlando?".

"Mademoiselle Oscar…per me sarà sempre la mia bambina. L'ho vista nascere…e…".

Diane ascoltava e per qualche istante la sua mente si liberò dagli antichi fantasmi.

"Oscar era l'ultima figlia del Generale Jarjayes e il mio padrone decise di allevarla come un ragazzo perché un giorno potesse servire la famiglia reale…e fino a qualche tempo fa tutto andava per il meglio…ma adesso…adesso che Oscar è a Parigi…io ho sempre paura che le possa accadere qualcosa di terribile. Ho saputo di quella piccola…Mòse giusto? Lo dicevo io che quella creatura non me la contava giusta…".

"Mimose?".

"Sì, piccola. Io non ci ho mai creduto che quella fosse un bambino. Ma purtroppo non sono riuscita ad accorgermene in tempo…proprio come mademoiselle. Sapessi che terribile colpo è stato per lei…è riuscita a raccontarmi solo che quella piccola non c'è più…ma non mi ha voluto dire…".

"E' morta!" – continuò Diane mentre l'attimo di luce che si era liberato nello sguardo si spense assieme al ricordo di quei giorni terribili – "E' morta per colpa…".

Si fermò Diane.

Osservò lo sguardo sorpreso ed affranto dell'anziana che la guardava stravolta. E quello sguardo le impose di non proseguire nelle accuse che lei manteneva dentro al cuore, pronte a colpire, come una spada invisibile, la vita e gli affetti di mademoiselle.

Quel mondo non era il suo e lei ne era intimorita.

Ma dentro i pensieri si mantenevano costanti verso ciò che doveva fare, verso ciò che il suo giovane amante le aveva chiesto da un tempo ormai innominabile…

"Lo so che è morta poverina…".

"Io non so altro" – concluse Diane abbassando lo sguardo – "Quando tornerà André?".

"André? Perché? Io credevo che voi foste qui per ordine di Mademoiselle Oscar?".

Madame Glacé si torceva le mani adesso, una sull'altra, poco lontano dal grande camino che troneggiava nella sala principale del palazzo.

Nella testa pensieri oscuri, dubbi lugubri su quanto stava accadendo e che lei non aveva ancora del tutto chiaro…

Tutto pareva mutare, improvvisamente…

André l'aveva salutata con calore ma velocemente quand'era rientrato.

Poi se n'era andato nella stanza in cui si trovava Diane.

Con lui c'era quel soldato, Alain…

Madame Glacé l'aveva riconosciuto e l'aveva salutato e lui aveva ricambiato con un cenno della testa, cortese ma distante.

Poi i pensieri di Madame Glacè erano tornati tutti al presente, quando, poco dopo, anche Mademoiselle Oscar era rientrata e lei le aveva raccontato cosa stava accadendo nella casa e che André e l'amico erano nella stanza di quella giovane.

La devozione alla famiglia che serviva da anni era sempre stata il punto di riferimento unico ed assoluto dei sensi, della coscienza, delle azioni, dei pensieri, anche quelli più segreti, profondi, inconfessabili…

In nome di quell'antico patto che lo legava alla famiglia, André si era arruolato…

Proteggere mademoiselle, qualunque fossero le sue scelte e le sue decisioni.

Quella era stata l'unica ragione della scelta del nipote inquadrata nell'unica visuale, granitica, impossibile da scalfire, che aveva consentito a nanny di accettare il silenzio che aveva preso a regnare nella casa da quanto André non vi faceva più ritorno e da quando Oscar, pur facendovi ritorno alla sera, sempre più spesso si ritirava silenziosamente nella sua stanza e quasi si sarebbe detto che lei non ci fosse neppure stata.

E allora forse era proprio lì, tutto lì, il senso di ciò che stava accadendo, racchiuso nello sguardo sorpreso e dannatamente preoccupato che nanny scorse nella sua bambina, e che ebbe il pregio di confondere le idee della vecchia governante.

André era altrove, impegnato in altro…

Altro che non fosse lei…

Oscar…

Non potevano esserci per nanny ragioni tali d'avere il potere di rendere così scuro il volto di Oscar, fino ad obbligarla a distogliere lo sguardo, quasi a nascondersi per non mostrare apertamente la sua contrarietà e la preoccupazione e…

"Vado a chiamarlo…" – propose nanny.

"No…ci andrò io…".

"Tu vorresti sposarmi?" – ripetè Diane sgranando gli occhi alle parole di André.

"E' quello che ho detto".

André si sforzò di essere il più calmo e risoluto possibile…

Durante tutta la giornata aveva ripensato alla proposta che aveva già esposto ad Alain e che adesso avrebbe rivolto a Diane.

L'aveva rigirata nella mente e pianificata con una freddezza quasi cinica ed improvvisamente, davanti agli occhi sorpresi e nudi di Diane, si stava rendendo conto che la richiesta di sposarla doveva contenere in sé quel che d'inaspettato e sorprendente che lui stesso non era probabilmente riuscito a cogliere.

La sua vita era sempre stata orientata in un'unica direzione.

La sua stella polare era ancora al suo posto, fissa, immobile, lucente…

L'aveva guidato in tutti gli anni della sua esistenza, attraverso mari tranquilli e acque più agitate, viaggi silenziosi e tempeste infuocate.

La sua stella era ancora lì, ma lui aveva deciso improvvisamente di cambiare rotta, di prendere un diverso percorso, di lasciarsi guidare da un'altra stella, meno lucente forse, ma di certo più vicina, e più simile al destino che lui stesso aveva vissuto.

Oscar era ancora lì stella polare della sua vita.

André non voleva più seguire la sua rotta…

Ma si sorprese del fatto che tutti coloro che stavano assistendo a quel cambiamento si sorprendessero a loro volta, come se esso non fosse sincero ma dettato solo dal dolore e dalla sofferenza di sapere quella stella, quell'altra stella, fissa, immobile, lucente, troppo lontana ed irraggiungibile…

"Non puoi parlare sul serio!" – replicò Diane severa – "Sai ciò che ho dentro il cuore, sai che io amo un'altra persona…".

André parve non riconoscersi, neppure sé stesso, nel pronunciare quelle parole…

"E tu sai che anche per me è la stessa cosa!" – disse in tono altrettanto severo, quasi cinico.

Diane si scosse ed arretrò un poco, colpita dalla sincerità quasi crudele di André.

Un gioco delle parti che mai lei aveva recitato ma nel quale adesso intravedeva un'estrema lucidità da parte dell'altro, quasi sprezzante di quel gioco a cui entrambi dovevano piegarsi.

Non aveva senso illudersi a vicenda o schernirsi o ammansire i sensi.

André era sincero e del tutto sinceramente le stava offrendo una via d'uscita.

Diane non era pazza, solo terribilmente stremata da quell'assurda lotta contro sé stessa, per non ammettere con sé stessa che nessuno l'aveva mai amata davvero e che nessuno l'avrebbe mai amata.

André glielo stava sbattendo in faccia ma, per assurdo, era l'unica azione concreta e sincera che qualcuno le avesse rivolto in quei lunghi mesi.

Era difficile ammetterlo, faceva troppo male, sapere che nessuno l'aveva e l'avrebbe mai amata.

E che da sola non sapeva amarsi perché a lei, giovane semplice del popolo, nessuno aveva mai insegnato ad amarsi.

Illudersi era più semplice…

Portava in grembo un bambino.

Unica certezza assieme all'altra…

La certezza di non sapere se davvero quel figlio fosse di Dorian Vassiliev oppure…

In un istante ascoltò l'incedere violento che aveva scosso il ventre…

E la voce blasfema di Stevenov che le imponeva di stare con gli occhi aperti e di guardarlo mentre appiccicato addosso fremeva dentro di lei…

Quella era la sola ed unica certezza.

Di chi fosse figlio quel bambino lei non lo sapeva e quando anche l'avesse saputo, Parigi avrebbe spietatamente emesso la sua sentenza.

Lei sarebbe stata additata puttana.

Ed una della peggior specie, per aver avuto il torto di lasciarsi ingravidare e quindi mettere al mondo un'altra bocca da sfamare e di cui nessuno si sarebbe mai preso cura.

Era una del popolo e tale sarebbe rimasta.

Aveva osato ambire ad altro ma lei non poteva ambire a nulla, perché non le era consentito…

Per un istante Diane si disse che era solo una pazzia quello che stava accadendo.

Nell'istante successivo comprese che tutto doveva procedere in quella direzione.

André le stava dicendo che si sarebbe preso cura di lei e l'avrebbe salvata dall'ignominia e anche quel bambino non sarebbe stato solo…

In un modo o nell'altro doveva pensare a quel bambino…

Le labbra si schiusero.

I pensieri s'impigliarono nei sordidi ricordi.

 _Avevi ragione tu, Dorian…_

 _André ama quella donna così tanto da cedere sé stesso all'unico desiderio di sollevarla dalla colpa._

"Perché lo fai?" – chiese Diane lucidamente – "Tu non mi ami…".

La voce tremò…

Non era facile cedere.

Diane non era nulla e per quanto André le stesse chiedendo di sposarla, non era per lei che lo stava facendo.

Questo lo sapevano bene tutti e due.

"Non è vero…o meglio…ti voglio bene e la tua sorte mi sta a cuore. Se potessi trovare un modo per renderti felice e sollevarti dalla tua angoscia…beh questo renderebbe felice anche me. Ma il modo che vorresti tu non c'è…mi spiace. Abbiamo vissuto la stessa disperazione di un amore che forse non potrà mai esistere e sappiamo cosa significa vivere ogni giorno nell'incertezza di non sapere nulla del destino della persona che amiamo…forse insieme potremo…".

L'amore, l'attrazione, il rispetto, il senso di sé e dell'altro…

Poco c'entravano per quei tempi, nella scelta di un marito. Contavano più la condivisione di un destino, magari accumunato dagli stessi guai e dalla stessa sofferenza…

Anche su questo si poteva fondare un matrimonio.

"Non mi aspetto che tu mi risponda subito…".

André tirò un respiro più fondo. Non voleva scivolare nel ricordo di Dorian Vassiliev anche se gli occhi di Diane raccontavano solo di quello.

"Tuo fratello…".

"Diane…quell'uomo ti ha fatto solo soffrire!" – intervenne Alain.

André si voltò verso di lui, per fermarlo, prima che parlasse…

Alain ne aveva il diritto ma André conosceva bene quella specie di avversione quasi viscerale che Diane aveva maturato nei confronti del fratello. Una sofferenza in più per Alain…

"Tu non devi parlare di Dorian!" – si ribellò lei alzandosi di scatto ed alzando la mano verso Alain.

André si mise in mezzo.

"Alain…ascolta…è meglio se esci…".

"Io sono suo fratello!" – gridò l'altro squadrando Diane.

"Sì…ma adesso…adesso è meglio che esci…ascolta, ho chiesto a mia nonna di prepararti una stanza. Resterai qui stanotte…non è necessario che torni a Parigi. Rientreremo domattina…io resterò con Diane…".

André fece cenno ad Alain di uscire. Quel legame fraterno, un tempo complice e stretto, sembrava essersi dissolto…

Alain battè con forza il pugno sul tavolo: "Dannazione!" – imprecò e nel tono la disperazione di non riuscire più ad avere il benchè minimo ascendente su Diane.

Uscì tirandosi dietro la porta, solo in tempo per ascoltare l'ultima richiesta di André.

"Non parlarne con nessuno!" – gli disse l'altro – "Sarò io a farlo…".

Alain guardò André in cagnesco…

Nessuno!

Era chiaro chi fosse quel nessuno!

Era chiaro con chi André voleva parlare, prima che quella donna, il loro comandante, venisse a sapere della pazzia che lui stava per compiere.

Quella era solo una pazzia!

L'incontrò Alain quel "nessuno" alla fine, fuori dal palazzo, mentre a grandi passi percorreva il vialetto che conduceva sul retro dell'edificio, in mezzo ad una specie di orto ben curato, dove facevano capolino mazzetti di verdure tenere, mescolate a piante di rose gonfie e rigogliose pronte a sbocciare, complice il sole primaverile più caldo ed intenso.

Il respiro correva veloce, la rabbia era mescolata alla frustrazione, all'impossibilità di arginare quel destino assurdo che si stava portando via l'esistenza e la gioia di vivere di sua sorella.

"Comandante?".

Alain intravide Oscar mentre se ne stava seduta poco distante dalla scuderia, l'aria assorta verso le finestre illuminate della casa, probabilmente quelle che si chiudevano sulla stanza dove adesso si trovavano Diane e André.

"Come sta Diane?" – chiese lei.

"Adesso sta meglio ma non vuole darmi ascolto. Mia sorella non mi ascolta più e io…".

"Diane ha sofferto molto Alain…" – tentò di giustificare Oscar.

"Volete dirmelo voi che cosa le è accaduto? Con me non parla! Ha in mente solo quel dannato russo e se invece ce lo avessi tra le mani saprei cosa fargli!".

Oscar si voltò verso Alain.

Ne riconobbe lo sguardo spento e distante. Doveva aver amato molto la piccola Diane e adesso si ritrovava sbattuto fuori dalla vita di lei, quasi non ne avesse mai fatto parte, quasi fosse un estraneo che non aveva più né voce, né cuore, e neppure poteva far leva sull'antico affetto che un tempo li aveva legati, inghiottito dalla voce e da gesti suadenti e sapienti di Dorian Vassiliev.

Era bastato davvero così poco per sciogliere quel legame…

Diane voleva essere una donna…

Alain avrebbe voluto che restasse sempre una bambina.

E allora era accaduto che quell'uomo che aveva incontrato l'aveva resa partecipe dei suoi segreti, concedendole di trasformarsi in un essere mansueto e diabolico al tempo stesso, capace di penetrare nella mente delle persone, insinuarsi nella debolezza che provoca il dubbio, la solitudine, l'incapacità di non avere certezze, nelle crepe che induce il desiderio inconfessabile.

Diane c'era riuscita…

L'aveva scovato alla fine quel desiderio sordo e segreto che stava chiuso nella mente e nel corpo di ciascuno.

C'era riuscita persino con lei…

Oscar si abbracciò un istante, nel buio, sperando che Alain non si accorgesse del fremito che improvvisamente riemerse dal profondo e che aveva avuto il potere di scuoterla, quella notte, complici le dita e l'insistenza, sapienti di Diane, dolci veleni che avevano avuto la meglio su di lei e l'avevano fatta scivolare nell'oblio di un orgasmo inconfessabile, la dove Oscar aveva potuto assaggiare ed immaginare il corpo di André. Aveva chiesto di lui attraverso il respiro sollevato, il tremore delle viscere e alla fine aveva ascoltato se stessa immersa nel corpo di André, come lo ricordava, nell'attimo in cui lui l'aveva afferrata, e l'aveva trascinata con se, chiudendola ed impedendo a lei di ribellarsi e di tornare nella solitudine che da sempre aveva accompagnato la sua vita.

La rabbia di André, per il rifiuto che lei gli aveva opposto, chiedendogli di allontanarsi dalla sua vita, anzi dalla "loro" vita, si era trasformato, giorno dopo giorno, in uno struggente ed incalzante anelito di desiderio e di fremito e di pensieri inconfessabili…

Non poteva raccontare tutto questo ad Alain. Lui non avrebbe compreso…

E lei…

Era già tutto troppo complicato.

"Era convinta che quell'uomo l'avrebbe sposata…Diane lo sperava con tutta sé stessa…Diane era davvero innamorata di Dorian e…non lo so ma credo che quel giovane…".

Oscar si bloccò. Davvero non poteva immaginare che dalle mani e dal cuore di Dorian Vassiliev fosse mai uscito un sentimento pulito, disinteressato, puro…

"E lo è ancora, maledizione!" – imprecò Alain di colpo – "Ma spero che André…".

Le parole si smorzarono e Alain si bloccò di colpo mordendosi la lingua e facendo un passo indietro.

"Che intendi dire?" – lo incalzò Oscar – "Cosa vorrebbe fare André?".

Oscar comprese che il tempo scorreva e gli eventi si susseguivano senza sosta, senza concedere più spazio alla speranza…

Alain non aveva mai espresso un pensiero che non fosse ancorato alla realtà dei fatti.

"Nulla…Diane ha fiducia in lui. Intendevo solo questo…".

"Alain…se sai qualcosa che riguarda André devi dirmelo!".

Alain si sorprese di quella richiesta, inaspettata, insolita…

Si sarebbe detta inutile, visto la piega che avrebbero preso gli eventi.

Il suo comandante insisteva per restare dentro la vita di André, per conoscerne i risvolti, mentre André si stava sforzando di lasciarsi quella vita alle spalle, per andare avanti, dolorosamente forse, ma con convinzione e tenacia ed azzardo.

L'azzardo di lasciare i consueti meccanismi perversi che avevano inchiodato la sua vita a quella di Oscar, una vita non vissuta, immobile e sofferente…

"Non so nulla di André…" – proseguì Alain mentre la collera si animava feroce e tagliente – "E se anche ne sapessi qualcosa di quello che vuole fare non verrei certo a dirlo a voi!".

La chiosa colpì nel segno.

Oscar si alzò andandogli contro. Istintivamente si sarebbe detto, perché nulla di logico, razionale o sentimentale che fosse la legava più ad André. Lei l'aveva rifiutato, più di una volta, tenacemente.

Alain non sapeva perché, non gl'interessava, ma adesso che André aveva preso la decisione di sposare Diane, e adesso che per Diane poteva esserci una speranza, flebile, labile, ma pur sempre una speranza, lui non l'avrebbe gettata al vento. Non avrebbe rischiato di compromettere il corso di quella scelta solo per accontentare il suo comandante.

Lei non aveva il diritto di entrare in quella faccenda…

Oscar non avrebbe ceduto André tanto facilmente, anche se non lo voleva per sé, questo ormai era chiaro.

Ma se si fosse intromessa, sicuramente avrebbe convinto André a non sposare Diane.

E questo Alain non poteva più permetterlo…

"Che ti prende adesso?" – lo rimproverò lei – "Io…".

 _Io ho il diritto di sapere! –_ avrebbe voluto insistere Oscar.

Non poteva…

Non poteva farlo…

Deglutì e s'impose di accerchiare l'ostacolo: "E' accaduto qualcosa a Diane?".

Alain le lanciò un sorrisetto sarcastico: "Non m'incantate questa volta…ve lo ripeto…il destino di Diane è affare mio…non vostro. Vi sono grato dell'aiuto che ci avete offerto. Ma non accetterò altro da voi e dalla vostra famiglia…siete nobili…".

"E con questo? E' forse una colpa?" – chiese Oscar con rabbia.

"No…no di certo. Come non lo è il fatto io sia uno del popolo…anche Diane lo è…e…".

Oscar lo squadrò furiosa: "E…".

"E anche André!" – concluse Alain – "Presto ce ne andremo…non oserei mai recarvi più disturbo del necessario…e ora se volete scusarmi!".

Alain indietreggiò e si mise sull'attenti. Il saluto repentino pose fine inaspettatamente a quel rapido e serrato colloquio.

Oscar rimase lì, con il fiato sospeso, colpita da quelle parole taglienti e definitive.

 _Anche André è uno del popolo…_

 _Nessuna meraviglia…_

 _Nobili e popolani appartenevano a mondi diversi ed i loro destini non avrebbero dovuto mescolarsi, confondersi, unirsi…_

 _Alain dimostrava la stessa cruda incomprensione che i nobili avevano sempre mostrato verso coloro che non lo erano…_

Oscar si ritrasse, trafitta da quella considerazione.

Lei non faceva parte di quel mondo, quello del popolo, e comprese che la sua scelta, quella di restare nobile, era definitiva.

Non solo.

Adesso le veniva sbattuta in faccia proprio dal suo subordinato la sua stessa scelta di lasciare libero André, come se in realtà lei non avesse voluto avere a che fare con lui, mescolarsi con lui, in nome di quella divisione di classe che Alain detestava così ferocemente ma che adesso era diventata l'arma con cui tenerla lontano.

Alain diveniva complice di chissà quale disegno di cui André era protagonista…

Il sangue divenne acqua all'improvviso e smise quasi di scorrere. Una sensazione d'impotenza e di perdita si animò nelle viscere, bloccandole il respiro…

L'aveva chiesto lei ad André di uscire dalla sua vita.

Lui l'aveva fatto.

Aveva eseguito "quell'ordine"!

"Va bene…ti sposerò allora..".

La voce uscì dapprima lieve, senza troppa convinzione.

Come fosse altro il pensiero che guidava Diane.

Ma lo scopo era raggiunto.

"Ma…ma…" – il respiro incespicò nella dannazione dell'errore – "Sappi che non mi accontenterò di vivere lontano da te!" – continuò Diane severa, mentre una luce oscura riempiva lo sguardo.

"Cosa?" – balbettò André – "No…certo…".

"Diventerò tua moglie…in tutti i sensi…".

"Sì…va bene…".

André colse lo sguardo e comprese ciò che avrebbe comportato la richiesta fatta a Diane di sposarlo e poi il consenso di Diane: per quasi tutti gli uomini quel consenso non sarebbe stato un problema.

Sposare una giovane donna e vivere con lei, accostandosi a lei, seppure senza amore, ma condividendo il sentore del corpo caldo, umido, intenso, da prendere e chiudere e penetrare…

Senza amore…

A quel punto nemmeno per André avrebbe dovuto essere un problema: era un uomo che presto si sarebbe sposato e quel matrimonio non era né una scelta di convenzione, né il rimedio ad una delusione infinita, e neppure doveva essere il ripiego per una vita vissuta a metà.

Ma nella testa c'era lei, c'era Oscar.

Lei era lì da una tale infinità di tempo che Andrè non sapeva proprio come avrebbe fatto ad accostarsi a Diane senza pensare ad Oscar, senza tornare con la mente ed i muscoli al corpo di lei, impresso dentro di sé, amato in silenzio, ma non per questo, distante o idealizzato.

Quei muscoli c'erano dentro di lui e si animavano nel respiro, nei sogni, nei gesti…

Diane si mosse piano…

Si avvicinò ad André. Lui era seduto e lei si sedette sulle ginocchia di lui appoggiandosi al corpo, adagiandosi ad esso, respirando piano, quasi con sollievo, mentre le braccia di André, nonostante tutto restavano ferme, incapaci di cedere alla sua stessa volontà. Lei gli prese il viso tra le mani, lo strinse un poco appoggiando le labbra a quelle di lui che tentò di ritrarsi ma Diane non si diede per vinta…

"Diventerò tua moglie" – disse lei piano – "Penso che un bacio tu me lo debba!".

André non rispose. Colse l'affondo di quelle labbra e lasciò che esse si muovessero su di lui, assaggiando sé stesso in quel bacio dove nulla percepì se non il languido abbandono della giovane su di lui.

Diane si mosse ancora, indietreggiò e poi aprì le gambe per sedersi a cavalcioni, addosso a lui, imprimendosi ancora di più e poi muovendosi su di lei, per arrivare a toccare la pelle e…

Le labbra, anch'esse, continuarono a muoversi…

André le prese le mani e le strinse bloccandole…

"Aspetta…Diane aspetta…" – balbettò André tentando di fermarla.

Diane non disse una parola.

"Aspetta…devo chiederti ancora una cosa…".

"Dimmi…".

Diane si appoggiò con la fronte a quella di André.

"Devo chiederti ancora un favore…".

"Ti ascolto…".

"Ricordi la sera in cui venisti aggredita?".

Diane si staccò annuendo. Lo sguardo si fece cupo, non capiva dove André volesse arrivare.

"Sapresti dirmi chi è stato?".

"No…quell'uomo indossava un'uniforme simile alla tua e a quella di Alain…ma non so chi fosse…".

"Va bene…scusami…allora…allora se io ti facessi rivedere quella persona, tu la riconosceresti?".

"Penso…penso di sì. Ma io…".

"Diane…io ti starò vicino. Te lo indicherò da lontano. Non lascerò che quello si avvicini a te. Ma devo sapere se è chi penso io…".

"Io ho paura…".

"Lo so…non ti accadrà niente…".

"Farò tutto ciò che vuoi…" – continuò Diane affondando nel corpo di André – "Adesso sei tu il mio padrone…".

"Cosa?" – André la strinse per le spalle – "Che stai dicendo? Io non sono il tuo padrone! Tu non hai padroni…tu devi essere libera…se scegli di stare con me è perché lo desideri, anche se so che non sei felice per quello che ti ho detto, anche se so che tu vorresti stare con…con un'altra persona…".

Diane sorrise.

"Lui è già felice per me…credimi…".

"Che vorresti dire? Che cosa ti ha detto Dorian Vassiliev?".

"Nulla…nulla d'importante…mi ha detto che dovevo uscire dalla Bicêtre perché quello non era posto per me e che dovevo provare ad essere felice…con te ci riuscirò vedrai".

André rimase impietrito da quelle parole…

Dannazione, pareva quasi che Diane stesse seguendo un filo, impercettibile, quasi invisibile, ma che pure guidava le sue parole, i suoi gesti, persino i suoi silenzi.

E quel filo lo stava stendendo quel maledetto Vassiliev…

Che diavolo aveva voluto vedere Diane e perché le aveva detto di uscire da Bicetre?

Lui avrebbe potuto benissimo portarla via con se.

Eppure non, l'aveva lasciata li, e alla fine era riuscito ad indurre altri a tirarla fuori, per salvarla da fantomatiche minacce e pericoli…

Diane tornò ad abbracciare André…

Nella testa l'eco delle parole di Dorian…

 _Rosa…pura…pulchra…but…she is dangerous…_

 _Mi renderai felice se la porterai da me…_

 _E allora io ti amerò per sempre…_

 _Rosa…pura…pulchra…_

"Una rosa…" – mormorò Diane a labbra strette – "Adesso lasciami sola…".

 _Tutto per te…_

Andrè si fermò, al buio, chiudendo la porta della stanza, piano, per non disturbare nessuno…

La casa era immersa nel silenzio.

Assordante si sarebbe detto, che invece di riservare un istante di pace, adesso quel dannato silenzio ingigantiva i pensieri e i dubbi che tutto si sarebbe aggiustato in un modo o nell'altro.

Fece qualche passo…

Lo sguardo intravide un'ombra, davanti alla porta della propria stanza, poco più in là.

Nessuna parola…

La sagoma asciutta e magra di Oscar, immobile, lo costrinse a fermarsi.

Troppo vicino sarebbe stato troppo difficile.

"Come stai?" – chiese lei inaspettatamente.

L'idea di portare Diane in quella casa era stata sua, André sapeva che Oscar non si sarebbe scrollata di dosso tanto facilmente i suoi sensi di colpa.

In quel momento lui era esausto e in quel momento, nonostante tutto, fu costretto ad imbrigliare il respiro perché quell'interessamento al proprio stato, lo infastidiva anziché sollevarlo.

Troppe volte Oscar gli aveva sbattuto in faccia che lui era libero e troppe volte era tornata sui suoi passi, inspiegabilmente.

Ora era anche peggio perché il proprio nome sulle sue labbra – Diane non poteva avergli mentito – era lì, sussurrato, pieno della pienezza dei corpi che s'erano sfiorati, seppure a distanza, di spazio e di tempo. Lei l'aveva cercato quella notte a Saint Petersbourg e lei adesso era di nuovo lì…

"Sono stanco…ma sto bene…anche Diane…" – puntualizzò André, tanto per rammentarle perché erano lì e che non erano più soli.

Non aggiunse altro.

Che Diane aspettasse un bambino e che lui le avesse chiesto di sposarla…

Sbatterlo in faccia ad Oscar proprio lì, in quel momento…

Sì, l'avrebbe proprio voluta vedere la sua faccia…

Che l'ordine di prendersi cura di Diane lui lo stava davvero portando fino in fondo.

Glielo avrebbe detto.

Ma la voleva avere davanti a sé, Oscar, alla luce del sole, e voleva affondare lo sguardo, e voleva farlo nella maniera più feroce, ma non tanto che la decione presa apparisse una vendetta contro di lei o peggio ancora una sorta di ricatto morale per continuare a tenere lei, Oscar, legata lì.

Non gl'importava ad André se Oscar sarebbe scivolata giù, nel fango…

Semplicemente, in quel momento non ce la voleva Oscar addosso, lì…

E…

Dio…

Il corpo si mosse da sé, arrivando accanto a lei. Nel buio ascoltava il respiro ed intravedeva la sagoma, il corpo racchiuso nella camicia leggera…

 _Dannazione, togliti…_ \- pareva dire a sé stesso.

André allungò la mano appoggiandola alla porta.

Oscar stava lì, proprio di fronte a lui, impedendogli d'entrare si sarebbe detto, lei troppo scaltra e fredda per non comprendere che stava proprio in mezzo, in mezzo alla vita di lui e lui che invece non la voleva lì.

"Perdonami Oscar ma…sono davvero stanco…".

E lei non si mosse. E deglutì piano. E chiuse gli occhi…

Il fango chiuse il respiro…

E il corpo ondeggiò lieve, perché adesso André non era dietro di lei e quindi lei era visibile, aperta, scoperta…

"Aspetta…solo un momento…" – sussurrò.

La liquida essenza del pensiero forzò i muscoli e le mani si sollevarono per appoggiarsi al petto di lui, piano e poi aprirsi…

L'odore della libertà di André era davvero difficile da cancellare dalla testa e dai ricordi.

Lui era imbrigliato e legato a lei…

Anche André s'impose di muoversi e scivolò con le mani ad afferrare i polsi di lei, stringendoli un poco. Staccò da sé le mani, poi spinse l'anta della porta, aprendola.

"Vi chiedo scusa mademoiselle…ma sono davvero stanco…a domani".

Nel passarle accanto, la vibrazione delle parole si espanse colpendo a fondo e rimbombando nel corpo di lei, come pietra gettata nello stagno, e le onde si susseguirono una sull'altra per infrangersi contro il nulla del silenzio.

"Che cosa intendi fare? Con…lei?".

Oscar s'impose di parlare.

"A domani…".

Era la prima volta che André non rispondeva…

Lei rimase lì in ascolto del silenzio.

I latrati dei cani, lontani, fuori, imposero di andarsene…

L'orgoglio di non cedere a sé stessi…

Nella stanza buia, nessuna luce, il fuoco ormai spento.

L'odore lieve della lavanda aleggiava dalla stoffa leggera e candida delle vesti pulite e morbide…

"Buonasera mademoiselle…".

"Monsieur…".

Diane sorrise lieve, gli occhi fissi verso l'ombra dentro la stanza buia.

Poi il corpo si contrasse un poco per accoccolarsi a quello dell'altro…

"Sono felice di rivedervi…".

* _"Tirami fuori dal fango affinchè non ci resti infossato…"._

Iscrizione nella 2° stazione della Via Crucis in Saint Sulpice.

80


	41. Le serpent rouge

_Chiedo venia…_

 _Non sono brava a recensire, in tutti i sensi, e viste le recensioni mi sa che dovrei essere io a "recensire le recensioni" (scusate il bisticcio) talmente sono interessanti e sentite e piccanti._

 _Però…vi prego! Non abbandonate i figli a scuola, non li ignorate mentre leggere le schiocchezze che scrivo!_

 _Spero non sia vero quello che ho letto e che siano solo battute perché sennò me fate venì l'angoscia!_

 _E pure le crisi di cioccolata e biscotti! Me l'hanno spiegato l'arcano….vabbè!_

 _Ringrazio tutte le c.d. "Parisdipendenti" per la generosità assoluta (o la testardaggine se permettete) che mettete nel seguire la storia. Ammetto che l'affollamento disturba ma Paris l'ho ideata come una storia corale, a più voci che s'intersecano tra loro e si mescolano e si contaminano e sì, effettivamente distraggono il lettore che deve tenerle in considerazioni tutte._

 _Non so se ci sono riuscita (è difficilissimo)._

 _Come ho scritto ad un recensore la vera protagonista di Paris è Paris (quella del '700) dove non necessariamente ci si sposava per amore ma dove era facile lasciarsi suggestionare dall'amore che poteva anche non essere tale…_

 _La mentalità non era la nostra e gli istinti non erano i nostri, quelli di oggi più spregiudicati e liberi anche da convenzioni sociali (forse erano peggio o meglio, non sta a me giudicarli) ma la bellezza dei nostri personaggi sta proprio qui, nell'aver spezzato quegli schemi e nell'aver cercato di guardare un poco più in là._

 _Che mademoiselle seduce!_

 _Ma non è capace di sedurre perché se ne esce da più di vent'anni d'imposizioni militaresche!_

 _E André non è un uomo qualunque!_

 _Sennò non sarebbe André!_

 _Chiedo scusa anche per eventuali errori o "refusi": sfuggono…_

 _Ringrazio e proseguo a testa bassa, che prima o poi qualcuno ci arriva a tirarmi i pomodori e a prendermi!_

 _Un abbraccio…_

 _ **Le serpent rouge**_

 _Visione celeste per colui che mi ricordano le quattro opere di Em. SIGNOL, intorno alla linea del Meridiano, nello stesso coro del santuario da dove irradia questa sorgente d'amore degli uni per gli altri._

 _Io ruoto su me stesso passando con lo sguardo la rosa del P a quella dell'S, poi dall'S al P._

 _E le spirali nel mio spirito diventano un polipo mostruoso che espelle il suo inchiostro._

 _Le tenebre che assorbono la luce, ho un capogiro e porto la mia mano sulla mia bocca, mordendo istintivamente il palmo, forse come OLIER nel suo feretro. Maledizione, io comprendo la verità._

 _E' il passaggio, ma egli stesso facendo il bene, come xxxxxxxx QUELLO della tomba fiorita._

 _Ma quanto hanno saccheggiato la casa, non lasciando che cadaveri imbalsamati e numeri di metallo che non avevano potuto importare?_

 _Quale strano mistero cela il nuovo Tempio di SALOMONE edificato dai bambini di Saint VINCENT? *_

L'aria s'era fatta più dolce e tiepida. Scivolava leggera nei vicoli più scuri, pieni di notte umida, d'incontri sordidi e nascosti…

Al Fabourg Des Italiens le bettole parevano rianimarsi al tiepido calore del sole che sostava più a lungo ora che il giorno era di nuovo limpido e le strade non erano più inondate dal fango e dalla melma dell'inverno fetido e ghiacciato.

Vincent Sabin era di nuovo lì, alla ricerca della sua preda di un tempo, che sapeva avrebbe trovato prima o poi, magari nascosta in qualche angolo più buio, fingendo di gemere sotto le spinte dell'ennesimo avventore di passaggio che aveva deciso di godersi una serata diversa o magari aveva preferenze che non lo portavano dentro i bordelli come quelli gestiti da Madame La Nuit.

Parigi era in fermento e Vincent Sabin aveva deciso di cavalcare l'onda di quel crescente malumore che animava le folle di popolani affamati e privi di senno che si lasciavano aizzare contro le botteghe dei commercianti, contro i mercanti che si fiondavano a Les Halles per tirar fuori più quattrini possibili, contro i nobili che continuavano ad ostentare la propria avventata ricchezza obbligando i cocchiaeri a lanciare i cavalli al galoppo, anche in mezzo alla folla, incuranti di uccidere qualche disgraziato passante.

Il limite era colmo, la pazienza era finita…

Si trattava solo di cogliere l'occasione giusta per rendere quella folla complice di un delitto che nella testa di Vincent Sabin era ancora piantato lì, con la stessa putrida convinzione che senza di esso, la via del cambiamento non avrebbe progredito e lui non avrebbe soddisfatto la sua sete di vendetta.

Il comandante dei Soldati della Guardia era tornato e Vincent Sabin aveva maledetto quel giorno e ancora di più aveva maledetto l'essersi ritrovato quasi isolato, in mezzo ai suoi stessi compagni che chissà per quale assurda ragione, avevano preso a stimare la donna che li comandava.

Sabin l'aveva tenuta d'occhio e con suo indescrivibile rammarico aveva notato che quelli, i suoi compagni, adesso le stavano addosso più di prima e nessuno di loro aveva più espresso il desiderio di farle la pelle perché nobile, perché militare, perché donna…

La rabbia era salita allora, a dismisura, e Vincent Sabin aveva pensato che se non l'avesse fatta fuori quell'aristocratica lui prima o poi sarebbe impazzito di collera.

Doveva tirarla fuori da quella caserma…

Doveva fare in modo che quella si lasciasse alle spalle gli imbecilli dei soldati che le stavano dietro e non la perdevano di vista un solo istante.

Lui la voleva per sé quella donna.

Quello solo gli sarebbe bastato per placare la rabbia dei fallimenti passati.

Ci aveva provato a tirar fuori da Bicêtre quella pertifera puttanella di Diane…

Ma era stato rimandato indietro e la rabbia era salita ancora e ancora.

Aveva degli ordini da portare a termine…

Allora si poteva cambiar sistema.

Vincent Sabin si ricordò dei fatti di Saint Antoine.

Ormai quegli avvenimenti erano stati dimenticati, ma non lo erano di certo le ragioni che avevano guidato la gente di quel quartiere ad assaltare una carrozza di nobili tentando di massacrare quelli che ci stavano dentro.

Una era appunto il suo comandante ed era stato un peccato che in quell'occasione lei ne fosse uscita viva…

Tra i suoi alleati adesso c'erano alcuni uomini che a poco a poco si stavano facendo strada nelle viscere della città, nei desideri di vendetta del popolo contro gli aristocratici…

"L'hai trovato?" – chiese Sabin guardando di sbieco un ragazzotto che era entrato nell'osteria e si era fatto strada in mezzo al fumo ed al vociare sgarbato degli avventori.

"Credo sia lui. Ha scalciato parecchio ma alla fine…un calcio ben assestato e quello si è calmato subito. Altrimenti gli ho giurato che l'avrei conciato al punto che non sarebbe più riuscito a lavorare…".

"Ah…sei degno della mia fiducia Armintage!" – esclamò Sabin sollevandosi e mollando sul tavolo una monetina striminzita.

"Portami da lui".

I due se ne uscirono e Sabin già pregustava, questa volta senza ombra di dubbio alcuno, la felice riuscita del suo piano.

Nella testa il ribollire del malcontento che si susseguiva da giorni a Fabourg Saint Antoine e Saint Martin e Saint Denis…

Una specie di onda subdola ma non per questo meno pericolosa e dirompente…

Il prezzo del pane sarebbe salito, da lì a qualche giorno, e questo avrebbe provocato una vera e propria sollevazione popolare negli animi di tutti quelli che già faticavano a comprersene un tozzo nero e per di più rancido.

Quell'onda era pronta per essere cavalcata, come gli avevano spiegato quelli che Vincent Sabin aveva continuato a frequentare, in tutti quei mesi, nell'intento di farsi un nome tra le gerarchie di politicanti che avevano intenzione di prendere in mano il potere e le redini della città, utilizzando il mezzo più semplice ma più dirompente che potesse essere mai esistito: il popolo…

Dalla feccia più immonda che animava le vie fetide di Parigi, alla gente che un lavoro ce l'aveva ancora ma faticava a capacitarsi del perché tutto ciò che guadagnavano finisse nelle tasche dei nobili e dei preti corrotti e di pochi che si spartivano ogni bene…

Il popolo, se sapientemente manovrato, avrebbe fatto piazza pulita dei nobili e della loro arroganza…

Altro che Stati Generali ed elezione dei delegati!

Che venissero pure quelli da ogni parte della Francia: avrebbero trovato una città in rivolta e non ci sarebbe stato angolo di Parigi in cui essere al sicuro!

Per questo Sabin doveva agire in fretta: prima che quella donna, come si mormorava da tempo, si convincesse davvero a lasciare il comando dei Soldati della Guardia, e si andasse a rintanare in qualche bella dimora, magari lontano da Parigi. E quando avrebbe avuto occasione Sabin di riprenderla e farci quello che aveva in mente da più di un anno ormai?

Ci aveva anche pensato di arrivare semplicemente nel suo ufficio e darle una bella botta in testa e finirla lì, senza tanti giri di parole…

Ma quella non veniva mollata un attimo da quegli imbecilli dai suoi compagni…

E poi, diavolo, lui si voleva divertire un po'! Aveva sempre considerato uno spreco ammazzarla e basta. Tanto valeva provare a ricavarci qualcosa da tutta quella storia.

Doveva arrivare fino in fondo a quella faccenda. Che c'erano degli ordini da portare fino in fondo…

Le mani di Sabin afferrarono la folta capigliatura del ragazzo immobilizzato contro la parete scura del vicolo poco fuori della bettola.

"Ci rivediamo eh!" – esclamò alla vista dell'altro.

Il giovane aveva il labbro rotto, gonfio, e lo sguardo annebbiato dal terrore.

Gli occhi si spalancarono alla vista del suo antico persecutore.

"Voi!" – balbettò Claude Silvien mentre tossiva e sputava sangue – "Che altro volete da me?".

"Abbiamo un conto in sospeso noi due e io i miei debiti non li dimentico!".

"I vostri cosa? Debiti? Che vorreste dire? Voi non mi dovete nulla!" – obiettò l'altro trattenuto dai due compari di Sabin.

"Oh, no…hai la memoria corta mio buon Claude Silvien. Se non ricordo male un tempo ti dissi che avrei saldato il mio debito per quel servizietto che mi ero permesso di strapparti ma che avrei avuto bisogno di un piccolo favore da parte tua per darti la tua parte meritatamente…".

"Che tu sia dannato, non voglio niente da te!" – rispose l'altro in un impeto di disgusto.

Sabin si avvicinò e cominciò ad accarezzargli la faccia.

"Umh…sei cresciuto in questi mesi. Mi ricordavo che la tua faccia era più liscia. Quindi è possibile che anche qui tu ti sia irrobustito!".

La mano corse giù ad afferrare la stoffa delle braghe e a premere contro quel corpo che non poteva muoversi e non poteva ribellarsi.

Claude gemette per il dolore, mentre la mano di Sabin stringeva la carne e gli occhi osservavano l'altro contorcersi e tentare di indietreggiare.

"Non ho molto tempo questa volta!" – continuò Sabin – "E poi quelli come te non m'interessano più. Voglio un'altra persona e questa volta non ammetto errori…".

"Che cosa vuoi da me?" – chiese Silvien quasi soffocando.

Sabin si fece addosso a lui.

"Andatevene!" – ordinò agli altri che trattenevano il ragazzo.

I due uomini mollarono la presa e si allontanarono.

"Ascoltami bene…domani sarà annunciato il rincaro del prezzo del pane…".

"E allora?".

Sabin strinse la presa…il ragazzo si contorse di nuovo, gemendo…

"Stammi a sentire e stai zitto! Molti commercianti hanno già alzato i prezzi e così accadrà che la gente non saprà più come fare per comprarsi un tozzo di pane…come immaginerai sarà molto probabile che qualcuno perderà la pazienza e finirà per prendersela con quei maledetti panettieri…a Reims ci hanno già provato e per molti non è finita bene. Domani un drappello di Soldati della Guardia sarà a pattugliare Les Halles…tra loro ci sarà anche il mio comandante…".

"Quella donna?".

"Bravo…vedi che ti ricordi? E che capisci al volo! Tu dovrai avvicinarla…e dovrai attirare la sua attenzione…".

Claude lanciò un'occhiata torva all'altro.

"E che dovrei dirle? Quella non sa nemmeno chi sono…".

"Tu no di certo…ma quella dannatissima mocciosa di nome Mòse…".

"Mòse? E' un pezzo che non lo vedo più in giro…che avete detto? Mocciosa?".

"Quella è crepata!".

"E'…crepata?" – ripetè inebetito Silvien.

"Sì e pace all'anima sua. Me l'hanno detto i miei compagni…quella puttana s'è divertita per bene e poi l'ha fatta sparire…".

"L'ha fatta sparire…ma …volete dire che Mòse era…".

"Mòse era una mocciosa, stupido, non te n'eri mai accorto?".

Claude Silvien sgranò gli occhi. Se lo ricordava bene il momento in cui era riuscito a saltare addosso a quella specie di gatto impazzito e quello gli era sgusciato tra le mani, non una volta sola, ma ben due.

E quella notte sul tetto.

Mòse l'aveva condotto fino lì per indicargli la finestra che dava sulla mansarda dove si trovava quella donna. Sarebbe bastato forzare la finestra e consentire a Sabin di entrare…

Ma quel moccioso aveva cambiato idea e alla fine Silvien l'aveva spinto e l'altro era finito sul cornicione ed era rimasto appeso lì, fino a quando non era caduto.

Claude Silvien non aveva saputo più nulla di Mòse ma nessuno in giro aveva potuto affermare con certezza che quello si fosse schiantato a terra…

"Dannata puttanella! Hai capito!".

Silvien digrignò i denti inspiegabilmente accumunato dalla stessa rabbia che animava il suo aguzzino. Esser presi in giro a quel modo, da quelle parti e per giunta da una mocciosa più piccola non procurava grande fama. Anzi si finiva per passare proprio per dei benemeriti ebeti.

Sabin lo richiamò sull'attenti con un poderoso strattone.

"Quella mocciosa è morta ma può ancora tornarmi utile…".

"E come?".

"Quella donna la conosceva e appena sentirà il suo nome ti presterà attenzione. E quando le dirai che anche tu la conoscevi…".

"Quella è morta!" obiettò Silvien – "A chi vuoi che interessi una puttanella dei bassifondi ch'è morta venendo giù da un tetto!".

"Tu non sei qui per contestare le mie decisioni. Devi fare quello che ti dico. Le dirai che la conoscevi…e soprattutto…".

"Ma perché? Se quella è morta!".

"Le dirai che sai com'è morta!".

"Cosa? Quella è caduta…".

"No! Questo è quello che credi tu. Quella mocciosa non è morta cadendo dal tetto…".

"E allora come? Come fate a sapere queste cose? L'avete ammazzata voi?".

"Magari!" – grugnì Sabin – "No! Ma so come è morta…basterà che tu glielo spieghi…com'è morta quella dannata moccisa…e credimi la cosa la farà impazzire…tu diglielo e lei ti seguirà!".

"E cosa dovrei dirle dannazione? E dove dovrei andare? I Soldati della Guardia saranno con lei…".

"Questo non è affar mio…conosci il passaggio che porta sotto Place Dauphine?".

"Quello dalle parti di Palais de Justice?".

"Esattamente…fa in modo di portare quella donna verso la Concergierie…fino alla Saint Chapelle…da lì in poi me ne occuperò io…".

"Dove la porterai?".

"Non deve interessarti!" – grugnì Sabin contrariato.

"E invece sì che m'interessa…hai detto che hai un debito con me giusto?" – replicò Silvien a denti stretti.

L'improvvisa domanda quasi provocatoria lasciò per un istante interdetto Vincent Sabin: ne aveva del fegato quel bellimbusto a rigirargli contro le sue stesse parole!

"Che vorresti dire?" – biascicò nervoso il soldato.

"E' presto detto. Io farò quello che mi chiedi. Non voglio denaro da te…non voglio niente…".

Sabin a labbra strette, si sforzò di non ridergli in faccia all'altro, ma si mantenne all'ascolto.

C'era bisogno di puntualizzarlo che lui, Vincent Sabin, a Claude Silvien non gli avrebbe dato proprio un bel niente di niente?

Che quell'idiota l'avesse capito da solo?

"Io voglio quella…" – sibilò d'un fiato Silvien.

"Che?".

"Hai capito benissimo…tu facci quello che ti pare ma io voglio essere lì e se mi lascerai fare quello che voglio ti aiuterò ad ammazzarla e a farla sparire".

"Così si parla! Sei diventando furbo! Ci si prende quello che si vuole e al diavolo le belle maniere…".

"Senti…se devo fare qualcosa per te tanto vale che ci ricavi qualcosa anch'io…".

Il senso sinistro di quella proposta venne suggellato dal gesto di Vincent Sabin che "mollò" la presa e lasciò finalmente respirare l'altro che dovette sedersi a terra per riprendere fiato, anche se non mancò di lanciare al soldato uno sguardo di compatimento. L'accordo era fatto…

"Vedi di fare la tua parte…" – biascicò Sabin.

"E tu vedi di farmi trovare quella donna al suo posto!".

Il soldato mimò il gesto di saluto e scomparve nel buio della strada che s'inoltrava verso Rue de La Chasseu d'Antin.

Nessuno dei due s'azzardò a commentare a voce alta la fine del colloquio…

"Vedrai…ce ne sarà anche per te!" – concluse il soldato sputando a terra.

"Maledetto…figlio di puttana…" – sibilò Claude Silvien sparendo per andarsi a leccare le ferite…

Madame Glacé rimase per un po' alla finestra, ad osservare la sua bambina che se ne andava, di buon mattino, per tornare nella dannata selva di Parigi.

Nanny ci aveva sperato che Oscar restasse un po' di più a casa, per ritrovarla al mattino, nella luce tiepida del giorno che entrava dalle grandi finestre della cucina: le aveva chiesto se voleva fare colazione con lei.

Oscar aveva rifiutato, pareva quasi un'altra persona, immobile, pallida, lontana.

Nanny era rimasta silenziosa a quel diniego: avrebbe voluto insistere ma lo sguardo che Oscar aveva lasciato correre verso il corridoio che portava alla stanza di André aveva parlato molto più di qualsiasi altro discorso o confessione.

"Nonna…Oscar è ancora qui?".

La voce di André fece quasi sobbalzare nanny…

La donna si prese le mani nelle mani: "E' appena uscita…se n'è andata…credo per tornare a Parigi…".

Lo smarrimento d'una distanza che lui stesso aveva imposto s'insinuò ad avvelenare i sensi.

Perché stupirsi ancora?

Così sarebbe stato da quel giorno in poi.

"Ehi…buongiorno…".

La corporatura enorme ed un poco incombrante di Alain comparve sulla porta.

"Buongiorno a voi monsieur…prego…la colazione sarà servita nell'altra stanza…" – replicò nanny tornando al consueto tono formale.

"Cosa…la colazione…nell'altra stanza?" – Alain iniziò a grattarsi la testa. Non era niente male quel posto…

La colazione…

Nella sua vita aveva sempre faticato a trovare un tozzo di pane e mezza mela marcia, figuriamoci farseli servire "in una stanza" apposita.

"Non disturbatevi madame. Mangerò qualcosa qui, con André e poi tornerò a Parigi…".

Alain guardò André un poco in cagnesco…

L'altro ricambiò lo sguardo che però appariva stanco.

"Non preoccuparti…ieri sera me ne sono andato….Diane non ha voluto che restassi. Forse era stanca…" – lo incalzò André, quasi prevedendo la prossima richiesta di Alain.

Quella era una casa rispettabile. I futuri fidanzati non avrebbero dormito assieme prima del matrimonio, anche se la futura sposa era incinta di un altro uomo…

Arrivati a quel punto ormai era particolare irrilevante.

"Ha accettato?" – chiese Alain quasi con timore.

André annui e Alain non sembrò particolarmente contento di quella notizia.

Un tempo forse avrebbe salutato l'avvenimento con più calore, se non altro perché un tempo aveva pensato che André avrebbe potuto essere la persona giusta…

Ora tutta quella facenda sapeva di un triste espediente per rimediare ai guai in cui era finita la povera Diane. C'era poco da fare allora e l'unico pensiero di Alain era che si sentiva in colpa…

C'era poco da fare!

"Nonna…devo dirti una cosa…" – mormorò André tentando di attirare l'attenzione dell'anziana.

L'altra, indaffarata a predisporre tazze e piatti e biscotti sulla tavola, si voltò e si mise ad ascoltare.

"Nonna, io, ecco….volevo dirti che mi sposerò…presto…".

Nanny rimase assorta a quelle parole.

Nessuna reazione parve scorrerle sul viso se non che lei riprese a sistemare i piatti, deglutendo forse a fatica, comunque respirando piano, quasi non avesse la forza di trovare pensieri o parole adatte allo scenario.

"Nonna…".

André la chiamò, sorpreso per quell'assenza di reazione alle sue parole, o meglio per quella reazione silenziosa che lui conosceva bene e che non era difficile interpretare come una sorta di recondito rimprovero ad una decisione inaspettata ma che "per assurdo" non riusciva a sorprendere.

Non era mai accaduto che una giovane donna, che non fosse una cameriera o una dama di compagnia di Madame Jaryajes, venisse ospitata in quella casa.

La presenza di Diane allora non poteva essere casuale…

E lo sguardo di mademoiselle, quella mattina, la diceva lunga sul senso della presenza della giovane a casa Jaryajes.

E sì che nanny ci aveva sperato che suo nipote si trovasse prima o poi una fidanzata e si sposasse e finalmente dimenticasse…

No…

Nanny si rese conto all'improvviso che André non era vissuto a quel modo per tutti quegli anni senza perseguire una precisa ragione.

L'anziana governante l'aveva individuata nella devozione del nipote alla famiglia Jarjayes ed a mademoiselle…

Ma lo sguardo di Oscar, quella mattina…

Una distanza invisibile ma profonda si stava insinuando tra lui e mademoiselle e nanny comprese istintivamente che ciò non era bene.

Era questo che sua nonna gli stava dicendo seppure non aprendo bocca.

André non era padrone della sua vita, la vita di André apparteneva alla famiglia Jarjayes e ad Oscar…

"Buongiorno…".

Fu la volta di Diane, allora, di presentarsi sulla porta, mentre nanny corse con lo sguardo oltre suo nipote e squadrò l'altra in maniera non del tutto amichevole.

Era evidente con chi André si sarebbe sposato…

Non era mai accaduto che una giovane donna venisse ospitata nella casa dei padroni…

E una ragione doveva esserci se per tutta la sua vita André si era dedicato al suo lavoro, e quel lavoro era stato servire Oscar…

Ma nanny non comprendeva perché in quella casa, quella giovane, ce l'avesse portata Mademoiselle Oscar e non André.

"Andrè…è vero quello che mi hai detto?" – mormorò nanny mentre la voce s'incrinava e gli occhi parevano riempirsi di lacrime, seppure non era dato sapere se di gioia o disperazione.

André sentì la propria stessa voce inaridirsi perché anche la sua di voce faticava ad ammettere che sì, era vero che lui si sarebbe sposato e che sì, quella che avevano adesso di fronte era la sua futura sposa.

André non fece in tempo a rispondere.

Diane si avvicinò ad André e gli prese la mano.

La strinse e lo fissò…

C'era dell'altro…

"Devo dirti una cosa André…".

"Dimmi…stai bene?".

"Sì…ho fame…" – sorrise Diane poco convinta.

"Stai davvero bene?" – chiese Alain preoccupato.

Sorrise anche a lui: "Si…fratellone!".

Quell'appellativo, gettato lì, come un tempo, fece sobbalzare il cuore del grande e impenetrabile Alain.

Diane pareva tornata quella di un tempo. Lui le appoggiò la mano sulla spalla e lei non si sottrasse a quel gesto di distensione…

"Che cosa volevi dirmi?" – chiese André.

Un respiro più fondo e gli occhi si sbarrarono come in cerca di parole adatte, come attratti da una visione che la mente non voleva accettare e a cui Diane doveva porre rimedio.

"Mi sono ricordata di una cosa, ieri sera, quando mi hai chiesto di quella persona…".

Alain squadrò André.

"Di cosa state parlando?".

"André mi ha chiesto se conoscevo l'uomo che mi ha aggredito, fuori dalla casa dei Livrer…".

Alain si rabbuiò.

André aveva il pregio d'esser sempre stato cauto e riflessivo. Adesso invece aveva preso a correre troppo e dannazione era impossibile starci dietro.

Ma non era difficile intuire il senso della richiesta e nessuno poteva togliere dalla mente di Alain che quella richiesta, anche quella, avesse a che fare con il loro comandante. Ormai era inevitabile per Alain pensarla così…

"Che hai fatto? Questa storia ormai è finita. Noi lo sappiamo già chi è…" – gridò Alain che sentiva la rabbia salire di nuovo, nelle viscere.

"Lo sappiamo ma quell'uomo è un pericolo…per Diane e per…".

"Anche per il comandante vero? Tu lo vuoi sapere per proteggere la tua dannata padrona! A te non interessa se Diane è costretta a ricordare quella notte…".

"No…" – balbettò Diane – "Aspetta Alain…André ha ragione. Anch'io voglio sapere…e conoscere quell'uomo. Chi è…e poi…".

"Non dimenticarti che lui è stato a Bicêtre…" - proseguì André anche se sapeva benissimo che Alain aveva ragione – "Questo significa che anche Diane è ancora in pericolo…" –

Vincent Sabin non poteva passarla liscia per quello che aveva fatto, ma era innegabile che quell'uomo rappresentasse una spina nel fianco anche per tutti.

Alain si ammutolì di fronte alla considerazione. Ma non gli andava giù che sua sorella venisse messa in mezzo, di nuovo, e tutto per aiutare quella donna…

Diane fece qualche passo verso la finestra…

"Nell'ora in cui il sole discende ad ovest e la luce penetra lieve nelle grate del mio cuore…S…P...io ruoto su me stesso passando con lo sguardo la rosa del P a quella dell'S poi dall'S al P….e nella linea della rosa riposerà la rosa bianca e pura…".

"Diane che stai dicendo? Cosa…".

"André, mi sono ricordata di una cosa che quell'uomo mi disse prima di…".

Diane sentì il respiro venirle meno e dovette appoggiarsi alla parete. Fu Alain ad allungarsi di colpo e ad abbracciarla e lei affondò in quelle braccia forti e si sorprese quanto le fossero mancate e quando duro per lei fosse non cedere all'istinto di tornare a fidarsi di suo fratello.

Si era illusa che quel mondo se lo sarebbe lasciato alle spalle…

Ma la sentenza era già stata emessa e lei non si sarebbe salvata.

Forse poteva ancora fare qualcosa di buono e liberare sé stessa dal dubbio d'esser scesa troppo in basso, complice d'un disegno che non poteva accettare.

"Quell'uomo disse…mi disse che _quell'altra…quell'altra puttana…_ scusami…che quella avrebbe fatto la mia stessa fine…".

"Quell'altra"…cosa?" – replicò André sconvolto da quella frase.

"Io non so cosa voleva dire…non so a chi si riferiva ma…".

Diane s'immobilizzò mentre le immagini scorrevano, non davanti a sé ma dentro, incise…

Le immagini riemergevano ad una ad una e adesso lei ricordava il terribile colpo che aveva ricevuto in viso e che l'aveva fatta barcollare e poi cadere a terra e l'aveva resa incapace di chiedere aiuto. E poi si era sentita trascinare via, con una forza terribile, in quel vicolo buio, e lei aveva tentato di aggrapparsi alla terra con le unghie, mentre sentiva il sangue scorrere nella gola…

Aveva chiuso gli occhi e aveva ascoltato quelle parole orrende, e le mani, le proprie mani, si erano mosse freneticamente per impedire all'altro di strapparle il vestito.

L'aria fredda era piombata su di lei, sulle gambe scoperte…

 _Quell'altra puttana farà la tua stessa fine…_

A lei era stata risparmiata quella fine perché adesso Diane ricordava cosa era accaduto.

Il tempo di catturare con lo sguardo un debole filo di luce e in quel lampo aveva riconosciuto lo sguardo di velluto, celeste e gelido, di Dorian Vassiliev che si era abbattuto sull'uomo che stava sopra di lei e che l'avrebbe presa, con la forza, fino a squarciare la sua debole carne, fino a prendersi la sua stessa vita.

Lo sapeva Diane che era stato Dorian a salvarla…

Aveva intuito una lotta secca e rapida tra i due e poi si era ritrovata gli occhi di Dorian addosso, preoccupati e severi. Lui l'aveva sollevata e portata via con sé.

E lei aveva ceduto alla lusinga di quell'amore che lui alla fine le aveva insegnato…

Andrè si passò le mani tra i capelli…

Guardò Alain ed entrambi compresero chi poteva essere "quell'altra" e chi poteva aver pronunciato quelle parole.

"Quella…" - disse piano Alain.

 _Quella_ così apostrofata, solo Sabin ce la poteva avere sulla bocca ormai.

"E' già uscita…è andata a Parigi. Questa mattina seguirà il pattugliamento delle strade attorno a Les Halles…devo tornare in città…" – balbettò André – "Diane…ti prego…se sai qualcosa…".

"Nella linea della rosa riposerà la rosa bianca e pura…io non voglio che lui le faccia del male. No…".

Alain afferrò Diane per un braccio.

La fissò stranito e severo: "Va bene. Verrà con noi…in caserma…vediamo di trovare quel dannato e di finirla con questa storia…".

Ora anche Alain comprendeva che di tempo non ce n'era più.

Nel bene o nel male quella storia doveva davvero finire.

Il suo comandante era a Parigi…

E anche quel dannato di Vincent Sabin.

E…

"Non…non deve farle del male…" – balbettò Diane con un filo di voce.

L'ultimo anelito di coscienza.

O forse il desiderio oscuro di non essere abbandonata dall'uomo che lei amava.

Il mattino era chiaro…

La folla ondeggiava, tortuosa, variopinta, affaticata ma compatta come mai era accaduto prima di allora, nel grande girone infernale di Les Halles.

Nell'estate dell'anno 1788 il magro raccolto di grano aveva fornito il pretesto ai commercianti per alzare il prezzo della farina e quindi del pane…

E dal mese di marzo 1789 avevano preso a susseguirsi da Marsiglia a Reims ad Aix, e dai paesi più piccoli dove la farina non arrivava praticamente più, fino alla capitale, notizie di saccheggi contro i mulini e contro i mugnai e contro quelli che approvigionavano Parigi della farina necessaria per cuocere pane che di farina vera dentro ne aveva ben poca.

Adesso era quasi aprile inoltrato.

Tutti erano convinti che la farina ci fosse, seppur poca, ma che venisse tenuta ben nascosta per esser destinata alle tavole dei signori, dei nobili, di coloro che godevano per nascita del privilegio di sopravvivere ai più disgraziati.

Non era più questione d'essere poveri e i parigini non ci avrebbero impiegato molto a comprendere che lamentarsi non serviva più, non bastava più e che forse conveniva ribellarsi.

Nessuno aveva più molto da perdere, la vita era già abbastanza precaria che se uno non fosse stato ucciso dalla baionetta d'un soldato, allora la fame o la tisi se lo sarebbero portato via, riservandogli forse un'agonia ancora più dura.

Tanto valeva allora provare ad alzare la voce, mentre la collera si spandeva silenziosa e subdola e la si poteva leggere negli sguardi torvi che la gente del popolo riservava alle carrozze lussuose dei nobili in giro per la città, come pure ai drappelli di soldati che ne pattugliavano le strade.

Che poi, se i soldati erano anch'essi figli del popolo, anche quello poco importava.

Il solo fatto di obbedire all'ordine di far rispettare l'ordine…

Questo era motivo più che sufficiente per avercela con loro, che a quel punto diventavano anch'essi nemici del popolo, nemici del disordine che i pochi tentavano di fomentare per far precipitare la città nel caos e nell'anarchia.

Gigantesca creatura dalle mille braccia, dalle mille teste si stava risvegliando dalle viscere di Parigi, pronta a catturare chiunque si fosse opposto alla sua nascita ed alla sua sopravvivenza.

 _Polipo mostuoso che espelle il suo inchiostro…_

Oscar osservava con aria contratta quella folla stranamente silenziosa, meno rumorosa del solito quella mattina, quasi covasse dentro di sé un germe nuovo, terribile ed infuocato che presto si sarebbe liberato rivoltandosi contro le classi dei nobili, contro coloro che lei, suo malgrado, aveva ancora il compito di proteggere.

Il messo della Guardia Reale che l'aveva raggiunta per un soffio, quella mattina, mentre lei si era preparata in fretta per uscire dalla caserma di Rue de la Chassèe d'Antin, le portava notizie non buone dal centro della città.

Il Maggiore Girodel la invitava ad evitare di scendere in pattugliamento per le strade.

E lei aveva letto il foglio e l'aveva ripiegato con cura, mentre la rabbia s'era sollevata e in poche parole aveva riferito al soldatino della Guardia Reale, in ansiosa attesa di risposta, di riferire al Maggiore Girodel che non c'era nulla da temere e che lei avrebbe svolto il suo lavoro come sempre…

Già…

Eppure quella folla era dignitosamente ripiegata su sé stessa e adesso Oscar la poteva osservare e lo sentiva che anch'essa osservava lei…

Alla sua sinistra Romanov non la perdeva di vista un istante, mentre davanti c'erano il soldato Lasalle Gerard e il soldato Voltaire: quei tre stavano facendo di tutto per finire di pattuglia sempre con lei.

Oscar se n'era accorta…

Non c'era André…

Si contrasse a quel pensiero, immaginandolo a casa, a parlare con Diane.

S'immerse nel corpo di lui ch'era stato così vicino solo poche ore prima.

Una vicinanza depurata dal fango della gelosia, che possiede ed inghiotte e non lascia scampo.

Oscar l'aveva chiesto accanto a sé e lui l'aveva accontentata. Le era scivolato accanto sfiolandola…

Ora la mente ricordava, immersa nelle parole, asciutte e dignitose, mentre gli occhi s'erano voltati solo un istante per entrare nei suoi e colmarsi di lei…

Chiuse gli occhi e improvvisamente un'immagine le balzò ai sensi, immediata e terribile…

Il frastuono di un carro schiantato in mezzo alla strada…

Le grida dei passanti che rimbalzavano nelle viuzze adiacenti alla strada principale…

Quella forza enorme che l'aveva afferrata e tirata giù dal cavallo.

André non c'era eppure nella mente si fece strada il ricordo di quella scena e lei trascinata dentro un vicolo, le mani chiuse e la bocca…

Nel buio di un sentore marino e salato…

Nel buio dell'odore ruvido e legnoso della materia arsa a sprigionare il calore remoto di giorni ormai vissuti…

Nel buio del cielo solcato da minuscoli fiocchi bianchi…

Nel buio…

Si scosse Oscar al ricordo dell'agguato fittizio che l'aveva vista vittima al quartiere del mercato di Saint Peterbourg…

Sembrava si stesse ripetendo lì, di nuovo.

Ma quello non era affatto un agguato, non era finzione…

Erano reali le pietre che sibilarono contro alcune vetrine che s'infransero in mille pezzi sollevando il boato della piccola folla assiepata davanti al negozio.

Pareva fosse un segnale, preparato e messo in atto al momento giusto, mentre in realtà esso non rappresentava altro che l'esaperazione giunta al colmo, incapace d'essere trattenuta e repressa.

Come se una piccola fiamma fosse stata avvicinata ad un covone di paglia ascitta e secca, pronta a prendere fuoco, incendiandosi e divorando tutto ciò che l'avesse lambita…

I cavalli innervositi da quel frastuono c'impiegarono qualche istante a calmarsi…

"Tieni d'occhio quel gruppo laggiù!" – gridò Romanov all'indirizzo di Voltaire che si parò davanti al comandante mentre alcuni soldati si allargavano per disperdere la folla che avanzava inferocita contro altre bancarelle, iniziando a rovesciarle e i commercianti gridavano al tradimento e c'era persino qualcuno che brandiva bastoni e legnacci per dissuadere quei poveracci dal razziare la merce esposta…

"Mantenete la calma! Non lasciatevi provocare!" – gridò Oscar nel tentativo di evitare uno scontro diretto tra la gente e i suoi soldati.

La folla non aveva, per fortuna, armi o spade o fucili, ma sassi, pietre, legni, cocci rotti, bottiglie taglienti erano alla portata di tutti e ben presto iniziarono a solcare il cielo ricadendo sui soldati e su tutti coloro che si trovavano in mezzo a quella baraonda.

"Comandante…tornate indietro…da qui non si passa!" – gridò Lasalle prima di prendersi un sasso che lo colpì alla tempia e poco ci mancava che cadesse a terra, travolto dalle persone che si erano fatte intorno al gruppetto dei soldati.

"Restate uniti…aspettate ad usare i fucili!" – continuava a ripetere Oscar.

Era più importante in quel momento non lasciarsi dividere…

Se qualcuno dei suoi soldati fosse stato separato dagli altri e fosse stato accerchiato, tirarlo giù dal cavallo sarebbe stato semplice e probabilmente quello sarebbe stato inghiottito…

Oscar estrasse la frusta per allontanare le persone che adesso stavano circondando lei…

Qualcuno si aggrappò alle redini e sorprendente fu ritrovarsi il volto di un giovane a poca distanza dal viso mentre quello afferrava la sella del cavallo e in un istante avrebbe afferrato lei e l'avrebbe trascinata giù.

S'impose di colpirlo ma il ragazzo si aggrappò al polso, facendosi addosso a lei.

L'intento non era di aggredirla…

Voltaire se ne accorse e tentò di arrivare accanto ad Oscar…

"Comandante…".

Silvien s'accostò al cavallo mantenendosi accanto e sollevando gli occhi su di lei…

"Conoscevo Mimose…".

Le parole uscirono sibilate e fisse sul viso di lei.

Quel nome, appena accennato, in mezzo a quel pandemonio.

Quel nome come carezza nella mente e nel cuore che ebbe un fremito, impossibile da contenere.

Nonostante Mimose fosse morta, nonostante nulla della vita di quella piccola avrebbe più potuto riguardare la vita di Oscar lei spalancò gli occhi e tutto intorno parve svanire.

"Chi sei?".

"Mi chiamo Claude…Claude Silvien…so come è morta Mimose…".

Oscar rammentò che la bambina aveva pronunciato un nome la notte in cui si era ritrovata lassù sul tetto dell'Entrague e poi era scivolata di sotto…

Dannazione…era lo stesso giovane…

"Come fai a sapere…".

Tutto scomparve improvvisamente come se lei fosse stata ricacciata giù all'istante in quella cella gelida.

Le mani piccole di Mimose che s'aggrappava a lei, l'ultimo contatto con la piccola…

"All'albero degli impiccati…" – sibilò l'altro calcando il tono sul particolare che a lui non diceva nulla. Era ciò che gli era stato detto…era ciò che doveva riferire per catturare l'altra…

 _All'albero…la quercia del Giardino d'Inverno…come…_

Gli occhi sbarrati gli si piantarono addosso al giovane che in quel momento maledisse Sabin come a riconoscergli il merito e l'abilità d'aver catturato quella donna che con due semplici parole.

Il soldataccio doveva saperla lunga e che c'entrasse l'albero degli impiccati a Silvien non importava un accidente di niente.

"Seguitemi e vi dirò tutto!".

L'altro si voltò e in un baleno si trovò dall'altra parte del piccolo piazzale antistante l'ingresso di Les Halles. L'accordo con Vincent Sabin era di portare quella donna fino alla Saint Chapelle…

Il motivo era semplice: un soldato in uniforme che si fosse aggirato nei pressi di Palais de Justice, proprio accanto alla cappella, non avrebbe mai dato nell'occhio quanto uno che, invece, se ne fosse andato a zonzo per Fabourg Saint Martin.

Dove peraltro ai soldati si sarebbe fatta volentieri la pelle!

Claude Silvien si girò puntando lo sguardo alla donna che adesso aveva preso a seguirlo.

Il giovane voleva la sua parte e adesso finalmente l'aveva compreso perché quell'energumento di Sabin – che fino a quel momento, Silvien stesso aveva considerato un po' stupido a darsi tanto da fare per avere una donna per sé, proprio e soltanto quella, quando se ne sarebbe potute scopare quante ne voleva in tutti i quartieri di Parigi – volesse esattamente quella!

Dannazione sì che ci sarebbe stato gusto a toglierle dalla faccia quell'espressione severa e fredda, per ammansirla e piegarla…

"Fermati!" – gli gridò Oscar prima di vederlo sparire tra la folla.

Lei era a Les Halles adesso ed era come se fosse tornata nel Giardino d'Inverno là sotto la grande quercia, mentre la vista s'annebbiava e Mimose scompariva…

Come diavolo faceva quel tizio sbucato dal nulla a sapere dell'albero…

Guidata dall'irrazionale ed assurdo desiderio di dare un senso all'esistenza di Mimose, attraverso l'esiguo barlume acceso sulla morte della piccola, e spinta dallo strazio incosciente di togliersi di dosso la colpa d'essersi resa responsabile di quella morte, Oscar si gettò dietro all'altro, scomparendo a sua volta dalla vista di Romanov e di Voltaire che si ritrovarono a spaziare inorriditi la folla inferocita nella quale non riuscivano più a scorgere il loro comandante.

"Dannazione l'abbiamo persa!" – imprecò Voltaire.

"Io vado verso la Senna…molti si stanno dirigendo là!" – gridò Lasalle lanciando il cavallo al galoppo.

Il trambusto che accolse André, Alain e Diane al loro arrivo in Rue de la Chassèe d'Antin venne presto spiegato.

Era stato difficilissimo riuscire a raggiungere la caserma, perché venendo verso Parigi i tre s'erano imbattuti nelle strade principali bloccate da una specie di onda tumultuosa che li aveva costretti a deviare verso l'Isle du Cignes e a prendere una zattera di quelle che trasportavano i passeggeri verso Rive Droite.

Poi erano risaliti lungo la Senna, lambendo i giardini di Bois de Boulogne, fino alla caserma.

Che sta accadendo là fuori?" – chiese Alain incrociando due compagni che si stavano preparando ad uscire.

"Pare che a Les Halles ci sia stata una rivolta…era inevitabile…i panettieri si tengono stretta la farina. La carne arriva già putrefatta…la gente è stanca e così ha preso d'assalto alcuni negozi…".

La voce imperiosa del Colonnello Dagoult richiamava tutti all'ordine per prepararsi ad uscire e per fronteggiare la rivolta e disperdere la folla che stava puntando minacciosa verso l'Hotel de Ville dove la municipalità di Parigi era considerata altrettanto responsabile della miseria che serpeggiava nella città, quanto lo era l'arroganza dei sovrani e di quell'accozzaglia di nobili provilegiati che governava il paese.

Tutte le regole impartite da Luigi XIV prima e suo nipote Luigi XVI poi per regolamentare il commercio e le attività, persino quelle dedicate alle bettole che ospitavano le prostitute, per non parlare dei dazi che si dovevano pagare per far entrare od uscire le merci dalla città, stavano mettendo a dura prova la pazienza dei parigini, soffocando a poco a poco ogni anelito di sopravvivenza…

Sovvertire l'ordine era l'unico sistema per impaurire i propri governanti e i sovrani, e assaltare l'Hotel de Ville pareva essere diventato il credo di quella folla senza controllo e priva di scrupoli.

"Tutti fuori…tutti ai posti di pattugliamento!".

Dagoult si sgolava…

"Dov'è il comandante?" – chiese André.

"Fuori…è fuori da stamattina…" – gli rispose un soldato correndo via dopo essersi caricato il fucile sulle spalle.

"Dio…no…".

André sentì il respiro perdersi e i muscoli irrigidirsi in un moto di disperazione: pareva non ci fosse un'altra vita per Oscar, se non quella…

Non c'era speranza…

"Andrè…dobbiamo cercare Sabin…devo sapere se è stato davvero lui ad aggredire Diane…" – disse Alain che aveva preso a chiedere ai compagni se avevano visto l'altro.

"Io devo andare fuori…Oscar è là fuori…".

Non aveva senso provare a cambiare il proprio destino, la propria vita, attraverso la parvenza di una scelta inevitabile…

Alain squadrò André e nello sguardo una sorta d'infinita commiserazione come a dirgli a chi vuoi far intendere che tu a quella le vorrai solo bene e che riuscirai davvero a sposare un'altra donna e ad essere felice senza di lei?

A chi vuoi far credere che tu non t'interesserai più del suo destino se ogni tuo pensiero, azione, gesto, respiro sono dedicati a lei?

Non c'era un'altra vita: non c'era nemmeno per André.

Alain gli riservò una smorfia di disapprovazione: una cosa alla volta dannazione, adesso erano lì per Diane!

Nel trambusto dei soldati che si preparavano ad uscire predisposti nei raggruppamenti destinati a pattugliare ogni angolo della città, Alain tentò di individuare quelli che erano i compari di sventura del soldato Vincent Sabin: li scovò alla fine e seppure a fatica riuscì a farsi dire dove stava l'energumeno.

Se davvero fosse stato lui ad aggredire Diane, allora quella rivolta avrebbe fatto proprio al caso di Alain.

Nelle rivolte ci scappa sempre qualcuno che finisce accoltellato in un vicolo o preso a bastonate e poi gettato nella Senna e Vincent Sabin poteva non fare eccezione.

Per quanto abile all'arma bianca non si sarebbe mai aspettato di trovarsi davanti proprio Alain.

"Stava qui poco fa…credo sia uscito…lui deve andare a Palais de Justice. E' comandato là…".

"Dannazione!".

Alain corse alla finestra. Diane gli si accostò in tempo…

La vista corse al piazzale, mentre le baionette emanavano rapidi bagliori, susseguendosi all'avanzare dei soldati in procinto d'uscire.

Alain riconobbe Sabin, lo conosceva bene dannazione!

Non fece in tempo ad indicarlo a Diane…

L'altra per poco non cadde a terra, trafitta da quel ricordo atroce.

"Alain…è lui…è quello l'uomo che mi ha aggredita…lo riconosco…sta andando via…è lui…" – balbettò quasi senza respiro indicando giù e tornando con lo sguardo ad Alain.

Ogni pezzo di quella storia pareva trovare finalmente il suo posto, anche se l'immagine che ne derivava era d'una durezza spietata.

Era evidente adesso chi fosse l'altra persona di cui aveva parlato Sabin.

"Ne sei sicura?".

Diane annuì di nuovo - "Voglio scendere…voglio vederlo in faccia quel dannato…" – proseguì torcendosi le mani.

Diane indietreggiò un poco e Alain tentò di afferrarla per un braccio ma l'altra fu più veloce, nella velocità della follia generata dal dolore e dalla rabbia e dalla vergogna di ciò che le aveva fatto quell'uomo.

E dalla lucida ed urgente follia di eseguire gli ordini ricevuti…

 _Mademoiselle…è un bene che voi siate stata chiesta in moglie da un uomo così irreprensibile. Che vi avevo detto? L'integrità d'animo può raggiungere vette altissime…quell'uomo è disposto a sacrificare sé stesso pur di sollevare la donna che ama dai suoi sensi di colpa. E' bene che lei lo sappia…S…P...i_ _o ruoto su me stesso passando con lo sguardo la rosa del P a quella dell'S poi dall'S al P…_

 _Voleva vederlo…non poteva lasciare che lui le facesse del male…_

"Diane aspetta…è pericoloso…".

Diane corse fuori mentre la nausea la costrinse a tapparsi la bocca, ricacciando in gola il sentore amaro del suo destino perduto.

Sapeva che presto tutto sarebbe finito.

Ma non poteva cedere, non avrebbe arretrato di un passo…

Incrociò Andrè che riuscì a bloccarla.

"Dove stai andando?" – le chiese mentre si portava il fucile sulla spalla – "Devi restare qui, è pericoloso uscire…".

"Ho visto quell'uomo André. Sono sicura che è lui. Sta andando via…".

"Sabin? L'hai riconosciuto?".

"Sì, è lui…Diane ha detto che è lui".

Diane prese André per la mano e se lo portò fuori. Il tempo di assecondare la luce abbagliante del sole già alto e l'indice di Diane puntò dritto verso Vincent Sabin fermo in mezzo al piazzale in attesa dell'ordine di partire.

"Dannato bastardo!" – imprecò André mentre vedeva i soldati calciare le reni dei cavalli e partire al galoppo – "Dannato bastardo…".

"E' lui quello che mi ha aggredita….e che ha parlato di quella persona…tu sai chi è…non deve farle del male…".

Diane ripetè quella frase.

Solo chi era stato lì, quella notte, poteva aver ascoltato le parole di Vincent Sabin.

Ma Diane ed il suo aguzziono non erano soli quella notte e chi l'aveva soccorsa, chi l'aveva salvata non l'aveva fatto per lei, ma per raggiungere altro da lei.

"Stava parlando di Oscar. Devo fermare Sabin!" – sibilò André che ormai vedeva tutti i pezzi di quell'assurda scena prendere posto e restituirgli un quadro orribile e pericolosamente lugubre.

"Vengo con te…" – replicò Diane.

"Non se ne parla nemmeno. Ti ho detto che è pericoloso…".

Alain li raggiunse e si fermò afferrando Diane per un braccio.

"Io non ci resto qui dentro da sola!" – gridò Diane dimenandosi – "Sono una del popolo…quella gente non mi farà del male…non più di quello che mi avete già fatto voi e quell'uomo che sta andando via…",

Alain spalancò gli occhi a quella frase.

"Io non ti ho mai fatto del male!" – gridò di rimando alla sorella.

"Tu non hai mai voluto che io avessi una vita tutta mia…se solo fossi stato meno egoista io ti avrei parlato di Dorian e te l'avrei fatto conoscere!" – replicò Diane iniziando a tremare e a piangere, mentre un fremito la scosse e lei dovette voltarsi e correre verso un angolo riparato dell'edificio. Si piegò e si accasciò a terra, vinta dai conati di vomito…

Non uscì nulla dalla bocca se non una tiepida schiuma rosata che per poco non riuscì a soffocarla.

Si ritrovò stremata e gli occhi pieni di lacrime.

"Non voglio restare qui…io devo venire con voi…voglio trovare mademoiselle…".

"Tu devi trovare Oscar?" – ripetè André stupito – "Perché?".

"André io voglio trovarla e voglio parlare con lei…".

"Se ti riferisci alla nostra decisione…lei non c'entra nulla…".

"Almeno questo me lo devi…so che stai andando da lei…e che lei forse si trova in pericolo…" – insistette Diane passandosi una mano sul viso.

"Voglio vederla!" – ripetè di nuovo lanciando uno sguardo torbido verso André.

"E sia…faccio preparare una carrozza…non puoi venire a piedi e Les Halles è troppo lontano…".

"Lei non è più a Les Halles…" - sussurrò Diane con voce tesa.

"Cosa?".

Alain guardò la sorella sconvolto: "E tu come faresti a sapere una cosa del genere? Lei doveva andare là…".

"Non è più a Les Halles ti dico…io so dov'è…".

André non riuscì più a controllarsi e afferrò Diane per le spalle sollevandola, seppur cercando di addomesticare la voce. Nulla tornava più in quella storia e l'affermazione di Diane era assurda e senza senso, a meno che…

A meno che lei stessa non sapesse qualcosa che nessuno di loro poteva immaginare.

La luce faticava a penetrare lassù, nella Cappella Superiore, frantumata e dispersa nei mille rivoli lucenti impressi sul rosone centrale e sulle vetrate istoriate della Genesi che volgeva all'Apocalisse.

Un senso di ampio respiro, a confronto con la pesantezza del piano inferiore della cappella, dal soffitto basso e seffocante e cupo…

Oscar aveva faticato a tener dietro al giovane, ma alla fine s'era ritrovata a risalire su per la stretta scala a chiocciola laterale della Saint Chapelle.

L'altra pareva averlo fatto apposta…

Un momento sembrava dileguato tra la folla, per poi fermarsi, quasi la stesse aspettando perché lei lo raggiungesse di nuovo, almeno con gli occhi, per poi riprendere la corsa, mentre lei non lo perdeva di vista un istante, a farsi strada tra la gente inferocita.

Ne aveva percepito i passi nitidi una volta entrata nella cappella dove il frastuono della folla giungeva ovattato e lontano.

E li aveva seguiti quei passi, fin lassù…

Ora era ferma, immobile, il respiro teso…

La bocca asciutta per la corsa, il macabro sentore amaro ch'era di nuovo lì, come fosse tornata a Saint Petersbourg.

E sì che pensava d'essersi ripresa.

Si guardò intorno scrutando l'ambiente ampio, polveroso e cupo, mentre il pavimento era tinto di rosso e blu e giallo e poi ancora verde e bianco, schegge cromatiche ondeggianti alla flebile luce dei candelabri e dell'aria che penetrava dalle trombe delle due scale.

Riverberi riservati ai principi ed alle famiglie reali e a coloro che potevano fregiarsi di nobili titoli e che arrampicandosi fin lassù mondavano le anime lerce del potere ch'essi esercitavano…

Non c'era posto lassù per i plebei ed i loro peccati perché i poveracci non avevano potere e non dovevano discolparsi di nulla.

Non c'erano pertugi od insenature o stanze dove sparire alla vista lassù e i passi di chi fosse ridisceso sarebbero stati avvertiti nitidamente.

Oscar sentì i propri di passi, mentre la mano era ferma e stretta all'elsa della spada.

Il respiro s'acquietò alla ricerca della domanda netta che oscurava i pensieri…

Sapeva già tutto su quella bambina e nulla avrebbe mai cambiato il destino di Mimose…

Eppure c'erano quegli istanti, quelli perduti, _persi_ tra le braccia di André…

Doveva colmarli e dar loro un senso che non fosse di dannato possesso…

Com'era morta Mimose…

Quando…

Come faceva quel dannato a sapere della quarcia?

Quello l'aveva chiamata Mimose, dunque sapeva chi era…

Sollevò lo sguardo e gli occhi le riportarono la visione del giovane che l'aveva condotta fin lì.

"Chi sei?" – gli chiese.

"Ve l'ho detto mi chiamo Claude Silvien…ero…ero amico di Mòse…".

"La conoscevi?".

"Non da tanto… si dava da fare quel moccioso…anzi, scusate, quella mocciosa!" – proseguì l'altro con fare crudele. E un sorrisetto soddisfatto sulla faccia.

Il respiro si contrasse. E sì che lei lo sapeva che facesse Mimose per vivere nella vita, ma sentirselo sbattere in faccia…

Ogni volta pareva sale che cade sopra una ferita, mai rimarginata.

Si sentiva sale dannato…anche lei…

"Che cosa sai di lei?".

"Quanto basta per avervi indotto a venire fin qui…".

"Cosa? Che vuoi dire?".

Oscar si fermò. Le dita spinsero l'elsa ed il riflesso della lama sgusciò leggero.

"Ero con lei sul tetto dell'Entrague quando è caduta…o meglio…quando l'ho spinta giù. Quella mocciosa doveva portarmi da voi ma all'ultimo momento ha cambiato idea e così avevo deciso che non serviva più…".

 _Non serviva più…_

Il respiro si perse…

Quella scena s'era già dissolta quando aveva ritrovato la bambina, ma ancora bruciava.

Il dubbio che nulla fosse frutto del caso la spinse ad estrarre ancora di più la spada.

Gli occhi si abbassarono, come per cercare il nesso con le proprie conoscenze e quelle del giovane.

"Che bisogno avevi di fare del male ad una bambina?" – contestò lei per comprendere.

Claude Silvien rise.

"Una bambina? Quella ne sapeva più di voi su come piacere alla gente…e ormai non era più una bambina!" – esclamò beffardo.

Oscar sentì la rabbia salire, mentre nella testa rieccheggiava la voce della piccola, quando lei l'aveva costretta ad uscire dalla stanza e da quel momento non l'aveva più rivista.

Avanzò un poco verso il giovane.

"Hai detto che sai come è morta…".

L'altrò continuò con tono sarcastico.

"Bene…mi avevano detto che avevate un grande senso dell'onore che però va di pari passo con la vostra stupidità. Avete fatto male a fidarvi di me…io dovevo portarvi qui e a quanto pare ci sono riuscito!".

Silvien si scostò un poco e dietro a lui si mosse un'ombra più massiccia, i passi lenti e pesanti e lo sguardo di nuovo beffardo a rimarcare la stupidità del suo comandante per aver seguito senza nessuna precauzione un perfetto sconosciuto, per giunta in un momento così particolare come quello che stava vivendo Parigi.

Vincent Sabin…

Oscar lo riconobbe.

Lo sguardo livido del soldato la diceva lunga sulla soddisfazione d'esser riuscito a stanarla.

"Soldato Sabin…che ci fai qui? Dovresti essere al tuo posto di guardia!" – sibilò Oscar che adesso cominciava a comprendere.

"Non prima di aver parlato con voi comandante…siete una nobile…e io volevo farvi sapere quanto ho apprezzato ciò che avete fatto per noi poveri di Parigi…e per quella mocciosa…quella Mimose…a quanto pare mi ero sbagliato sul vostro conto. Non era vero che vi piacevano i bambini…".

"Ma che ti salta in mente?" – gridò Oscar facendo un passo indietro – "Non dire idiozie e torna al tuo posto!".

"Oh…oh…non vi scaldate. E' tardi sapete! Ormai è troppo tardi. Io ci ho provato in tutti i modi a farvi andar via. Ho persino tentato di far credere che eravate stata voi a buttare giù Mòse dal tetto…":

"Dannato…".

Oscar fece un passo verso Sabin. L'altro la prevenne e con un cenno della testa ordinò al giovane di farsi avanti.

Claude Silvien fece due passi verso di lei.

Oscar sguainò la spada a quel punto perché era evidente che la conoscenza con Mimose era stata solo un pretesto per attirarla fino lì…

"Torna al tuo posto Soldato Sabin!" – ripetè Oscar con voce severa.

"Sono spiacente ma non posso obbedirvi…invece voi dovrete venire con me…questo posto è troppo affollato perché io possa dimostrarvi tutta la mia gratitudine".

"Tu non sai quello che dici…questo è un atto d'insubordinazione…e questa volta non esiterò a deferirti al Tribunale Militare…".

"Se riuscirete a tornare in caserma…".

Oscar mantenne la spada sull'altro ed arretrò fino alla scala da cui era salita.

Dal sollievo della redenzione si scendeva nuovamente verso l'oppressione del peccato e del buio…

Le scale erano scure e lei si voltò in fretta, ma sapeva che altrettanto avrebbero fatto i suoi avversari.

Arrivò giù al piano inferiore, il tempo di voltarsi per vedere se fosse seguita e in un attimo si ritrovò il giovane Silvien addosso, a trattenerla, senza che in realtà ne avesse la forza per farlo.

Oscar sgusciò dalla presa…

Ma a Vincent Sabin non serviva altro tempo.

Solo quello necessario ad arrivare alle spalle degli altri due.

"Non ti avvicinare!" – replicò Oscar mentre alcune persone che stavano entrando nella cappella, alle grida, fuggirono spaventate.

"Io no, ma lui si!" – disse Vincent Sabin afferrando Claude Silvien per le spalle.

L'uomo trattenne il giovane.

"Dillo al mio comandante che facevi con quella mocciosa!" – continuò Sabin in tono sadico.

Disorientava quel continuo rimarcare un'esistenza dannata e terribile e Oscar faticava a mantenersi salda e a non reagire perché lì in quel posto non ce l'avrebbe fatta a contrastare gli altri due.

E allora doveva prendere tempo, aspettare, comprendere…

"Quella mocciosa era conosciuta un po' in tutti i quartieri di Parigi" – esordì Claude Silvien forte del consenso dell'uomo che aveva alle sue spalle.

Si fidava di lui. A quel punto la meta era vicina e lui ne avrebbe condiviso almeno i brandelli o quello che ne sarebbe rimasto…

In ogni caso ne sarebbe valsa la pena…

 _Le diable…_

Consente di correre verso il proprio desiderio inconfessabile e quando meno uno se l'aspetta…

"Stai parlando senza sapere quello che dici" – l'interruppe Oscar – "Non sapevi nemmeno che era una bambina…che ne sai tu di lei…non la conoscevi!".

Oscar voleva salvare Mimose o almeno quello che restava del ricordo di lei.

"Era figlia di una puttana…di una di quelle di strada…ci avevano provato a metterla in orfanotrofio quella mocciosa. Ma lei se ne scappava ogni volta che poteva. E così è finita all'Entrague… e quella ruffiana della padrona la faceva lavorare per lei. Mòse aveva fatto credere a tutti che fosse un maschio…perché così era più divertente adescare i clienti…e quelli ci restavano quasi secchi perché così il servizio era doppio…quando alla fine si accorgevano che era una femmina allora tutti le correvano dietro…io ci ero arrivato vicino a capire il suo segreto…e lei mi aveva promesso che mi avrebbe portato da voi. Ma poi ha cambiato idea e allora…io l'ho spinta giù ma so che non è morta allora…".

Il tono di Claude Silvien era calmo beffardo, esasperante, una specie di cantilena dolorosa, sale…ancora sale rovente sulla ferita ancora aperta.

"Non parlare più di lei!" – gli urlò facendosi avanti di nuovo – "Non ha senso quello che dici…".

Il tempo scorreva e Oscar voleva sapere.

Gli occhi tornarono al giovane…

Un passo verso di lui.

"Dimmi come fai a sapere di Mimose…come…".

"Lo so io com'è morta quella dannata mocciosa…" – fece eco Sabin avanzando a sua volta.

Non aveva senso tutto questo…

Quelli non potevano sapere…

Sentì salire la nausea.

"Gliel'avete consegnata voi a quello che l'ha ammazzata!" – grugnì Sabin – "E se volete sapere come…ve l'ho detto…dovrete venire con me…".

Il gelo scese nelle viscere…

La voce uscì quasi senza respiro.

"Tu come fai…a sapere…".

Vincent Sabin aveva ottenuto ciò che voleva, ossia colpire lei, il suo comandante, che a quanto pare aveva ancora un debole per quell'essere così insignificante, come tutti avevano sempre considerato Mimose.

 _Le diable…_

Adesso Claude Silvien non gli serviva più e poi nessuno aveva mai spiegato a quell'ingenuo che lui, Vincent Sabin, le sue prede non le avrebbe mai divise con nessuno.

Il soldato strinse ancora di più le spalle del giovane e quasi lo sollevò da terra spingendolo contro di lei.

Oscar arretrò per non essere colpita.

La lama si allargò verso l'esterno ad evitare di piantarsi addosso al giovane…

La lama brillò colpita dai riverberi delle candele che illuminarono un secondo istante, la lama del coltello che Vincent Sabin sapeva maneggiare con inusuale maestria e che brillò alta, per scendere giù rapida e piantarsi nella schiena di Claude Silvien.

Il giovane non ebbe nemmeno la forza di gridare. Lo sguardo sbarrato ed il respiro spezzato…

S'inginocchiò a terra, e Oscar non potè fare altro che accompagnare quella caduta, mentre anche la sua spada scivolava a terra e nello sguardo scorreva l'ultimo istante di vita del ragazzo.

E l'istante dopo lo stesso coltello, scuro e bagnato, lei se lo ritrovò sulla gola, pungente, mentre il sangue che grondava dalla lama le scivolava addosso entrando nel colletto dell'uniforme e colando giù fino alla camicia.

"Toglietevi quell'uniforme!" – le ordinò Vincent Sabin.

"Che diavolo vorresti fare?" – ebbe la forza di replicare lei.

La lama incise un solco lieve…

"Sarebbe alquanto illogico che un Soldato della Guardia scortasse un ufficiale vestito di tutto punto…".

Oscar indietreggiò ritrovandosi con le spalle al muro.

Un respiro di troppo e…

La lama si mosse di nuovo, questa volta correndo al primo alamaro del colletto.

"Ho detto di togliervi l'uniforme…o volete che lo faccia io?".

Con un gesto lento le dita iniziarono a slacciare gli alamari dell'uniforme.

L'impatto freddo dell'aria si mescolò a quello pungente del sangue che l'aveva schizzata…

Oscar si ritrovò le dita impregnate del sangue più freddo che aveva macchiato la camicia.

Non voleva morire Oscar, non così, non per mano di quella specie di animale che si trovava davanti.

"Mettere la giacca di quello lì!".

Vincent puntò il pugnale verso il corpo del giovane a terra…

Oscar rallentò i gesti…

Non poteva…

"Mettete quella giacca. Non lo ripeterò una seconda volta…adesso usciremo di qui ma non temete…il tempo di attraversare Pont Saint Michel e saremo a destinazione…non andremo lontano…".

"Soldato Sabin…tu non sai quello che stai facendo…".

"Oh…sì che lo so…e se volete ve lo spiego anche se non credo siate così stupida da non arrivarci da sola. Ecco vedete…vi siete allontanata dai miei compagni e siete stata aggredita dalla folla inferocita che prende di mira nobili e militari. E non avete avuto scampo. Io ho cercato di aiutarvi…ma…" – Sabin accennò una smorfia di compassione – "Non sono riuscito a fare nulla. Lo riferirò io stesso ai vostri superiori. E vedrete che la repressione contro la gente di Parigi sarà terribile!".

Lo scenario figurato deponeva per una visione folle della realtà.

"Ma perché fai questo? Se t'interessa il destino della gente non ha senso rischiare che il popolo subisca le conseguenze del tuo gesto…è assurdo…".

"Vedete…mi hanno insegnato che quando non si ha la forza di combattere il proprio nemico bisogna conquistare la fiducia di chi può combatterlo per noi. Il popolo va guidato…non sarebbe in grado di fare nulla senza la rabbia e senza il rancore…la gente sta solo a lamentarsi ma non trova mai la forza di ribellarsi. Ma se ci sarà una repressione da parte dei militari e dei nobili contro il popolo per la vostra morte…se Parigi si vedrà puntare le armi contro allora sì che finalmente troverà il coraggio di alzare la testa! L'altra volta non sono riuscito a farvi fuori…".

"L'altra volta? Che diavolo intendi dire?".

"Oh…credevo che l'aveste capito chi è stato a lasciare l'esplosivo a Palace du Louvre…".

Un'altra conferma…

"Maledetto vigliacco! Sono morti anche i tuoi compagni! Perché in questo ci vedresti qualcosa di buono? A chi potrebbe mai tornare utile una simile carneficina?".

"Mah…a me non interessa molto…vedrete…se per aiutare molta gente sarà necessario sacrificarne qualcuna…allora ne varrà la pena. Ma per ora devo eseguire altri ordini…".

Oscar si voltò sconvolta dall'ultima affermazione.

"Altri ordini?" – chiese senza respiro.

Parlava Vincent Sabin e biascicava insulse teorie di politica spicciola che però avevano il pregio di colpire le viscere di quell'enorme idra dalle mille fauci che avrebbe finito per divorare la stessa città dentro la quale adesso il soldato ed il suo comandante, tenuto a bada da un coltello puntato nelle costole, si stavano addentrando.

Quell'uomo stava eseguendo degli ordini…

Oscar non riuscì in quel breve tragitto a non pensare a quelle parole…

Neppure si avvide che avevano attraversato Pont Saint Michel e si stavano dirigendo verso Rue de le Coeur Volant…

Vincent Sabin si fermò davanti alla porta di un palazzo fatiscente.

Forzò la serratura che si aprì senza fatica verso un locale buio, polveroso, forse disabitato. Ci spinse dentro Oscar e poi si chiuse la porta alle spalle…

Fuori, l'agitazione per la rivolta pareva via via diminuire e questo parve infastidire il soldato.

Non era un bene.

Quella rabbia non doveva disperdersi, andava coltivata, ravvivata come l'aria che scivola sulla brace calda e rossa e l'accende di nuovo fino a farla bruciare e a distruggere ogni cosa intorno ad essa…

E fino a distruggere anche sé stessa.

La carrozza faticava ad avanzare in mezzo al marasma di grida ed imprecazioni e urla di coloro che scappavano e di quelli che invece avrebbero voluto affrontare i soldati e i gendarmi accorsi per riportare l'ordine a Les Halles.

André e Alain a cavallo tentavano di far passare il mezzo mentre Diane era rintanata dentro, impaurita, soffocata dall'idea che quella là fuori era Parigi, la sua Parigi, la città in cui era nata, quella in cui era vissuta fino a poco tempo prima e in cui, in fondo, avrebbe voluto continuare a vivere. Il percorso aggirò Les Halles…

Era impossibile avvicinarsi.

S'erano uditi degli spari e a quel punto era troppo pericoloso avvicinarsi alla piazza del mercato.

Un folto gruppo di parigini stava arrivando verso di loro: molti erano armati con badili, forconi, armi per la maggior parte ricavate dagli attrezzi di lavoro.

Alain sollevò il fucile e così fece André…

L'udito era ancora buono, migliore della vista…

André si sentì chiamare, da lontano…

Riconobbe la voce.

"Bernard…".

"André…".

L'uomo si fermò impietrito dalla visione dei due Soldati della Guardia che puntavano i fucili contro il piccolo gruppo di fuggiaschi che s'aggiravano lividi e tremanti al tempo stesso attorno alle bancarelle distrutte di Les Halles.

"Abbassa il fucile Alain…conosco questa persona…" – sibilò André.

L'altro tenne la canna orizzontalmente ancora qualche istante, poi si decise ad abbassarla e la piccola folla li inghiottì passando oltre, mentre lui poteva osservare alcuni uomini che sanguinavano probabilmente colpiti da pietre o sassi, e anche alcune donne impolverate e sporche, come se avessero lottato anch'esse negli anfratti tetri e sudici della città.

"Che sta accadendo?" – chiese André – "Noi dobbiamo andare verso Place de Greve…e poi alla Conciergierie…".

"Sarà difficile…la folla ha assaltato altri negozi anche da quelle parti…" – obiettò Bernard – "Alcuni dei miei sono tornati adesso dall'Hotel de Ville…se andiamo avanti così temo che quella specie di macchina infernale che stanno costruendo nella piazza verrà usata molto presto". **

"Bernard…ho bisogno del tuo aiuto…".

"Che cosa è successo?".

"Devo trovare Oscar…lei è la fuori e il gruppo di soldati che abbiamo incrociato di ritorno da Les Halles ha detto di non averla più vista. I miei compagni la stanno cercando ma forse si è diretta verso la Conciergierie…".

"Oscar? Sono stati visti dei soldati dalle parti del Palais de Justice…ma lì è ovvio che ci siano…".

"Palais de Justice…" – mormorò André tra sé e sé…

Era come se un cerchio, impalpabile e sinistro, si stesse chiudendo, mostrando la sua forma regolare e perfetta. Nessuno ci sarebbe potuto più entrare nel mondo che esso racchiudeva…

E chi ci fosse finito dentro non ne sarebbe più uscito.

Di chi era quel mondo?

André tentò di mantenersi lucido e la mente corse ai mesi passati, agli estenuanti turni di guardia: Notre Dame, Palais Du Louvre, la Conciergierie, Le Chatelet, La Basse – Géole…

Quel panorama ghiacciato, quasi pietrificato che aveva scorto quella notte assieme ad Oscar lassù, sul tetto dell'Entrague, spaziando attraverso il cielo costellato di stelle fioche e flebili luci che occhieggiavano dalle mansarde…

La Barrier d'Enfer e poi l'inseguimento di quell'uomo fin dentro Saint Sulpice…

Improvvisamente la porticina della carrozza si aprì e Diane uscì, il viso sconvolto, le mani strette aggrappate alla stoffa del vestito.

… _nel tempio dedicato alla dea Isis…è lì che c'incontreremo di nuovo…nell'ora in cui il sole discende ad ovest e la luce penetra lieve nelle grate del mio cuore…_

 _S…P...i_ _o ruoto su me stesso passando con lo sguardo la rosa del P a quella dell'S poi dall'S al P….e nella linea della rosa riposerà la rosa bianca e pura…_

"Che stai dicendo?".

Alain guardò la sorella allibito da quelle strane parole.

Bernard le ascoltò e continuò a parlare…

"S e P…Sulpice e Pietro…sono le lettere che si trovano sulle vetrate di Saint Sulpice…ma come fa lei a conoscere questo particolare?".

Alain era sempre più sconvolto.

"Devo andare…non posso permetterle che le faccia del male. Devo fermarlo…" – balbettò Diane prendendo ad avviarsi velocemente in mezzo alla folla che andava nella direzione opposta.

Alain la seguì stravolto riuscendo a mala pena a farsi strada e ad allontanare i più esagitati, in modo che nessuno urtasse la sorella o la facesse cadere a terra. Anche André corse via e Bernard se ne rimase lì, a ricevere pacche sulle spalle dai compagni per la confusione che alla fine s'era riusciti a creare in quella limpida giornata di primavera.

"Mia sorella non sa neppure quello che sta dicendo!" – disse Alain mentre André gli si affiancava.

"Puoi immaginare chi potrebbe averle rivelato quelle parol…".

Nessuno dei due pronunciò quel nome perché tutti e due sapevano di chi stavano parlando.

Chi non avrebbe desiderato avere l'amore della propria vita o il corpo ambito e preteso, per sé solo?

Chi non avrebbe fatto un patto con il diavolo per averlo e possederlo quell'amore impossibile?

Il pensiero si fece strada, quasi ebbro e dannato.

André comprese che anche lui era scivolato in quel perverso girone infernale, che se non si poteva ottenere di realizzare quel desiderio, ben si poteva tentare d'avvicinarsi ad esso, lambirlo, anche solo con i sensi…

L'aveva assaggiato il proprio desiderio e lui, come ubriaco ed incapace di mantenersi lucido, ci era affondato dentro…

"Vi avevo detto che il tragitto non sarebbe stato lungo…" – concluse Sabin spingendo Oscar attraverso un cortiletto interno ad un edificio su cui si affacciavano finestre sbrecciate di stanze disabitate.

La strada non era quella consueta delle vie anguste e fetide di Parigi.

Sabin ne aveva preso un'altra, più tortuosa ma sicura, che attraversava le corti dei palazzi e i giardini per poi addentrarsi dentro gli androni, attraverso porte che davano negli scantinati da percorrere in fretta mentre topi e scarafaggi si ritiravano impauriti.

Una sorta di città occulta e segreta e parallela che consentiva di attraversare la città vera a tutti coloro che dalla città vera non dovevano farsi vedere.

Un'ultima porta venne aperta da una specie di chiavistello rudimentale che l'uomo estrasse dalla giacca.

Oscar si ritrovò dentro un corridoio dalle mura di pietra spesse ed umide, mentre il sentore di muffa pesante e gelida si riversava nelle narici e sulla pelle, penetrando nelle ossa.

"Siamo arrivati…adesso non ci resta che attendere…" – chiosò il soldato mantenendosi sulla porta che si chiuse alle spalle.

Oscar si guardò intorno.

Sentì freddo, di nuovo, come nella cella in cui era finita a Palais Meinsinkov.

Tentò di comprendere dove si potevano trovare, anche se il percorso tortuoso e per di più lontano dalla luce del sole aveva disorientato i sensi.

La stanza piccola, oscura, era rischiarata da una candela infilata in una picca piantata nel muro, la cera sparsa a terra indicava che quello poteva essere un luogo di lettura o di raccoglimento.

Percepì alle spalle i passi di Sabin e si voltò arretrando, ma le spalle finirono presto contro il muro…

"Non l'avrai vinta così facilmente…" – riprese per anticipare le mosse dell'altro.

Il soldato ridacchiò e poi s'infilò il coltello nel fodero che portava alla cintola.

"Ve l'ho già detto…se fosse stato per me vi avrei già fatto fuori da parecchio…ma poi mi sono ricreduto…o meglio…mi sono convinto a non fare di testa mia…".

"Non m'incanti…" – sibilò Oscar – "Dimmi chi ti ha chiesto di fare questo?".

"Siete furba…lo devo ammettere…ma non mi piace quando mi danno dell'idiota. E voi adesso lo state facendo…credete che io non potrei avere altri piani per voi? Sapete che l'unica cosa che avrei voluto è togliervi dalla faccia quell'espressione altera e sprezzante? L'ho sempre detto che prima o poi mi sarei tolto questa soddisfazione…ma non adesso. Vi consiglio di non provocarmi o potrei cambiare idea!" – concluse l'altro facendosi ancora più erso di lei.

Oscar non capiva…

I sensi all'erta le dicevano che Sabin era troppo rozzo ed ignorante per architettare quella specie di rapimento e che se fosse stato davvero per lui, lei, a quell'ora forse sarebbe già stata ficcata sotto due metri di terra.

O almeno l'altro ci avrebbe provato, visto che restare con le mani in mano pareva costargli parecchia fatica.

"Sedetevi…comandante…dobbiamo aspettare che si faccia sera…".

"Sera? Io non aspetterò proprio niente !" – sibilò lei correndo con gli occhi ad una specie di porticina intravista nell'oscurità, un pertugio seminascosto dalla parte opposta dove si era seduto il soldato.

Le chiacchiere forzate le avevano consentito di prendere le misure e adesso che l'altro pareva aver abbassato la guardia, sedendosi addirittura molto stupidamente a terra, lei non fece altro che muovere un passo verso la direzione scelta.

Lo schianto contro la porta e l'agilità dell'altro che si rialzava tuffandosi quasi verso i piedi di lei…

Lo schiocco della serratura fu troppo repentino e forte, assieme ai passi di Oscar che in un istante si ritrovò fuori, anche se dietro di lei adesso si ergeva la figura imponente e rabbiosa di Vincent Sabin che non aveva gradito il tentativo di fuga…

La porta s'aprì e lo scatto repentino in avanti per sgusciare dalla presa furiosa del soldato si mescolò al grido di rabbia incuneato nelle osse e nel corridoio altrettanto scuro che s'apriva freddo e umido davanti agli occhi sbarrati.

Oscar corse più in fretta che poteva, mentre il cuore batteva…

Sperò che in fondo alla salita ci fosse un luogo conosciuto, dove orientarsi per continuare la fuga.

Alle spalle il fiato del soldato che ansimava dalla rabbia perché il vicolo era stretto e lui ci passava a fatica…

Davanti a sé il sibilare del vento che pareva impetuoso ma in realtà era solo l'aria che scivolava intensa tra le fessure delle pietre poco più avanti, verso la luce che conduceva ad una scala stretta.

L'aria più calda e rarefatta dell'ambiente che si aprì davanti ad Oscar s'impose alla mente…

Gli occhi chiesero luce e la vista si ritrovò incisa da una lunga fila di colonne possenti che si susseguivano una dopo l'altra, intercalate dai candelabri stracolmi di candele accese…

Il respiro secco saliva su verso la volta altissima dell'edificio e tranciava il silenzio…

 _S e P…_

 _Sulpice e Pietro…_

Davanti a sé si apriva Saint Sulpice e lei era appena risalita dalla scala che portava ai sotterranei: la luce era morbida e calda, nessun rumore, se non il lieve crepitare delle candele accese ed il sentore dell'incenso appena usato durante una funzione.

L'istante immediato per riconoscere il luogo e la mente corse a quella notte in cui aveva incontrato il demone di Avignone, Dorian Vassiliev.

Non era una casualità che fosse stata portata lì…

Un istante…

La mente si tuffò per raggiungere l'uscita…

La mente venne risucchiata all'indietro…

Le parole di André…

 _Due persone sono andate a trovare Diane…_

 _Una era Vincent Sabin…_

 _L'altra era Dorian Vassiliev…_

 _L'albero degl'impiccati…_

Improvvisamente comprese chi poteva esserci dietro tutta quella storia…

Improvvisamente tutto parve fermarsi come attratto da una forza assurda, illogica ed assolutamente nota…

Se ci fosse stato davvero Vassiliev dietro a tutto…

Lui sapeva di certo cosa fosse accaduto e perché la piccola non era tornata.

Anche se Mimose non era e non sarebbe mai stata nessuno nella sua vita…

Anche se André era tutto e Oscar lo sapeva che non era stata colpa sua.

Ma l'amore non può essere così.

Non può obbligarti a scegliere…

Non può!

Solo quel dannato poteva sapere che lei, solo e soltanto lei, non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato e allora solo quel dannato avrebbe avuto il potere di tenerla lì, assurdamente lì, ad attenderlo, imponendole di fermarsi, perché lei voleva sapere che cosa era accaduto e solo lui era in grado di rivelarlo.

Vassiliev lo sapeva e l'aveva trascinata fino lì.

I muscoli si serrarono, fermandosi, e lei si sforzò di restare ferma…

Se lo impose ben sapendo che il rischio che correva era altissimo.

Attese…

L'uscita era troppo lontana, la luce del sole penetrava diretta.

La chiesa a quell'ora era chiusa e sarebbe stato impossibile avere tempo sufficiente per trovare un'uscita.

Oscar percepì l'incedere furioso del soldato che quasi la travolse mentre lei si voltava e restava ferma e chiudeva gli occhi attendendo l'istante in cui lui l'avrebbe afferrata e trascinata via, con sè, finendo chissà dove, a terra forse, dove le sue dita avrebbero finalmente trovato l'elsa del pugnale che l'uomo aveva riposto pensando di non averne bisogno…

Era massiccio e forte Vincent Sabin ma abbastanza prevedibile, come accadeva quando un uomo pensa di avere la meglio su una donna, per il semplice fatto che lei è più debole.

"Adesso me la pagherete!" – gridò l'altro avventandosi contro di lei e le braccia la chiusero e lei si chiuse su sé stessa per avere la forza di reggere il colpo.

Non un fiato, mentre il respiro si bloccò basso, quasi assente, per attutire il colpo contro la colonna dove ci finì scaraventata via dalla furia di Sabin che lei aveva osato provocare e sfidare…

Di nuovo il corpo parve sgretolarsi e andare in frantumi mentre il colpo si espandeva e si ampliava nelle viscere, nelle ossa e su fin nella gola.

Il colpo contro la colonna la fece rimbalzare giù, poco lontano e nell'istante in cui Sabin tornava su di lei, Oscar ebbe la forza di sollevarsi e di abbracciarsi mentre l'altro l'afferrava di nuovo stringendola fin quasi a togliere il respiro…

Le dita si mossero veloci correndo al coltello che l'altro aveva alla cinta e sfilandolo…

A quel punto si permise davvero di gridare, Oscar, quasi una sorta di urlo di liberazione perché anche se Sabin non l'aveva ancora compreso, quell'arma era altrove adesso…

Il grido acuì i sensi e il soldato strinse ancora di più la presa…

Ma l'arroganza dettata dal pensare d'esser più forti, la superbia di creder d'aver già vinto…

Sabin voleva togliersi la soddisfazione di vederla in faccia la sua vittima…

Mollò la presa e in quello stesso istante gli occhi lividi e folli di soddisfazione mutarono espressione alla stessa rapidità del sole oscurato dalle nuvole di una tempesta…

Sabin sgranò gli occhi a quella visione, incredulo che la sua stessa arma fosse finita nelle mani della sua avversaria.

Oscar, al contrario dell'altro, non attese né di soddisfare la propria superbia, né di godere dell'istante che la vedeva in vantaggio sull'altro…

La lama scorse sulla carne e Sabin arretrò gridando di nuovo, prendendosi il braccio…

"Non credere che basterà questo a fermarmi! Sei un osso duro e questo mi darà più soddisfazione quando ti avrò piegato e…vedrai dopo che cosa ti aspetta…" – digrignò il soldato dalla rabbia.

Oscar non fiatò rialzandosi e spostandosi dalla colonna verso il centro della chiesa. Le panche ostruivano il cammino e lei ne rovesciò alcune per mettere un ostacolo tra sé stessa e quella specie di demone che continuava ad avanzare…

"Tu non puoi aver fatto tutto da solo!" – lo provocò di nuovo – "Chi c'è dietro a tutto questo?".

"Stai zitta puttana! Mi hai stancato! Vorrà dire che farò di testa mia…non me ne importa più un accidente di quegli ordini…".

"Disobbedire agli ordini può portare ad un mucchio di guai…dovresti saperlo Soldato Sabin…"- gridò lei cinicamente.

L'altro non ci vide più e iniziò a correre, gridando come un forsennato e roteando le braccia all'impazzata…

Oscar indietreggiò ancora e ancora fino a quando con il bracciò sfiorò un candelabro che stava proprio dietro di lei. Gli passò dietro e lo rovesciò. Le candele si sparsero a terra ma Sabin imperterrito continuò la sua corsa…

Ancora e ancora…

Un altro candelabro finì a terra…

La luce si affievoliva sempre di più…

Vie d'uscita non c'erano.

L'ombra dell'altro su di sé ed istintivamente decise di contrattaccare puntando il pugnale contro Sabin…

La lama questa volta colpì nel segno e si piantò nel braccio dell'avversario che rimase lì, lo sguardo vitreo, forse in ascolto dei muscoli che si contraevano contro quell'assalto riuscito mentre il respiro anch'esso si contraeva fin quasi a sparire per poi riprendere la sua corsa assieme alle mani che nonostante il freddo della lama si rialzarono e si puntarono sulle spalle di lei…

Oscar si sentì letteralmente sollevata da terra, la voce si perse compressa dalle dita del soldato che premevano sul collo…

L'altro aveva troppa rabbia in corpo e commise l'errore di sfogarla tutto d'un colpo su di lei…

Molto stupidamente, anziché attendere e continuare a stringere e stringere fino a soffocare l'altra, la sollevò ancora e ancora fino a quando le braccia tese non fecero leva sui muscoli anch'essi tesi per scaventare via il corpo, lontano, sulle panche che si schiantarono a terra…

Una lotta impari si sarebbe detto.

Oscar sentì il legno colpire i muscoli e lo stomaco. Il respiro si spezzò e di nuovo gli occhi si chiusero per imbrigliare la voce e trattenere il grido…

Il corpo tutto si tese…

Il buio attorno aumentava e i rumori si facevano sempre più lontani anche se lei sapeva che Sabin era ancora lì, vicinissimo a sé, pronto a farsi contro di lei…

L'odore dell'incenso e della cera rappresa penetrò nella mente…

Nello sguardo la luce che proveniva dalle vetrate istoriate e cupe…

 _Altri passi…_

Si disse disperatamente che poteva farcela.

Non voleva cedere Oscar mentre poteva sentire i passi verso di sé e non aveva la forza di rialzarsi e si malediva per essere stata così stupida ed ingenua e assolutamente incapace di difendersi…

 _Dannazione…altri passi…_

Il ginocchio trovò la presa sicura del pavimento. La leva le consentì di rialzarsi…

A fatica riprese la via che la riportava giù verso i sotterranei della chiesa: doveva ripercorrere la stessa strada da cui erano arrivati.

Alle spalle non udì alcun rumore, come se il soldato che le era stato alle calcagna fino a quel momento fosse scomparso nel nulla.

La luce divenne fioca e l'aria umida a poco a poco riempì il silenzio che rimbombava nella testa.

Le mani presero a cercare l'uscita scivolando sui muri freddi ed impenetrabili e chiusi…

Ritrovò la porta.

Era chiusa…

Chiunque fosse arrivato da dietro a quel punto non le avrebbe lasciato scampo.

Nella testa l'istante che precedeva il senso del nulla e del vuoto che alla fine inghiottì le ultime forze…

Poi il buio…

Ed il silenzio.

I muscoli facevano male e la testa pareva attraversata da una tempesta senza fine.

Anche la poca luce che filtrava dalle fessure di quella strana stanza rotonda feriva gli occhi.

Oscar si portò una mano al viso, per riguadagnare lucidità…

Il senso freddo e amaro del sangue la colpì e lei si ritrovò ad osservare le proprie mani rosse, sporche, mentre si domandava da dove venisse quel liquido…

Tentò di muoversi e si rese conto che era finita in una dette tante stanze che si aprivano nei sotterranei della chiesa. Chissà da quanto tempo era rimasta lì e chissà perché nessuno era arrivato per finirla…

Non c'era via d'uscita e così provò a risalire su, dentro la chiesa.

Sulpice era immersa in una luce piatta e sfuggente, scura e livida…

Si stava facendo buio e questo altro non significava che lei era lì da parecchie ore e allora si domandava che fine avesse fatto quel dannato soldato.

I passi risuonavano tra le colonne rimbombando verso la volta alta e sperduta…

Le panche erano state risistemate, i candelabri rialzati e le candele ondeggiavano lievi al loro posto, soldati muti a guardia della luce che doveva risprendere in quel luogo di peccato e di redenzione.

Tutto come se nulla fosse accaduto…

Gli occhi cercarono l'uscita…

Solo pochi passi per lasciarsi alle spalle quel posto che adesso le pareva davvero simile all'Inferno…

Davanti a sé intravide il portone di legno, ampio e scuro.

S'incamminò piano, quasi temesse che all'improvviso qualcosa o qualcuno le avrebbero impedito di arrivarci…

La sua cautela ebbe la meglio sull'istinto di correre.

Gli occhi c'impiegarono che pochi istanti per individuare il corpo massiccio di Vincent Sabin che gli si faceva contro e lei era costretta ad indietreggiare per non esser colpita da un violento colpo che l'altro tentò di sferrarle comparendo da dietro una colonna.

"Sei uscita allo scoperto allora! M'è costato sai lasciarti là sotto!" – ghignò il soldato avanzando verso di lei.

Oscar indietreggiò ancora fino a raggiungere un enorme candelabro. Questa volta non si limitò a rovesciarlo a terra ma l'afferrò per un braccio e lo sollevò.

Le candele ondeggiarono e la cera si spanse in mille rivoli fumanti e trasparenti.

Alcune gocce le caddero sulla mano…

Strinse i denti e quasi senza respiro gettò il pesante oggetto contro il soldato. Sabin parò il colpo con una mano e in quel modo non si avvide che un altro candelabro gli finiva addosso, e questa volta la cera saltava via ricadendo sul viso del soldato che indietreggiò urlando per il dolore.

Oscar tentò di indietreggiare ancora per afferrare un altro condelabro: forse con quello sarebbe riuscita ad avere la meglio sull'avversario e poi a fuggire.

Il tempo di sollevarlo…

Come allora, come in quella maledetta cella gelida di Palais Meinsinkov, un dolore atroce la colpì al petto, e fu lei questa volta ad abbandonare la presa e ad indietreggiare e a piegarsi a terra per resistere al colpo e non soffocare e continuare a respirare…

"Mademoiselle…".

Quella voce…

Oscar sollevò lo sguardo e si ritrovò puntato addosso un bastone…

"Ci rivediamo finalmente…ricordate il nostro incontro qui dentro…anche se non è stato il primo…a Notre Dame era stato altrettanto sorprendente non trovate?".

"Voi…" – Oscar tossì piegandosi su sé stessa.

"Sono io…sono contento che vi ricordiate di me…" – continuò Dorian Vassiliev in tono mellifluo e dolente – "Sono spiacente di avervi colpito, ma stavate per ammazzare il mio…tirapiedi. Ammetto che non vale un granchè come stratega…mi sono permesso di risparmiagli la vita la notte che ha aggredito Diane solo per averlo dalla mia parte e da allora devo ammettere che si è comportato bene…ma i suoi metodi alle volte sono esagerati. Voi di certo non meritate un simile trattamento…uno del popolo resta sempre uno del popolo…senza ordini non è capace di fare nulla, anzi rischia solo di eccedere!".

Rise Dorian Vassiliev mentre si voltava e camminava a passi lenti verso il Soldato Vincent Sabin.

S'inginocchiò.

L'altro era rannicchiato su sé stesso, a terra, piagnucolava per la cera finita sul viso…

"Mio povero Vincent Sabin…avete davvero esagerato…non si tratta una donna in questo modo. Ve l'avevo spiegato che per conquistarle ci vogliono maniere meno rudi…".

Oscar ascoltava quell'assurda conversazione. Poi tentò di rialzarsi per riguadagnare l'uscita.

Un altro colpo la raggiunse e questa volta lei si ritrovò a terra e il respiro parve quasi scomparire e la mente si ritrovò vuota in preda al terrore di non riuscire più a respirare.

L'aria non ne voleva sapere di entrare e Oscar dovette restare immobile per tentare di non consumare la poca che le era rimasta in corpo.

"Non costringetemi ve ne prego!" – continuò Vassiliev tornando verso di lei – "Vedete…anche senza chiedervelo siete finita proprio dove io desideravo portarvi. Su questa linea…".

Oscar non staccò gli occhi dall'altro che si avvide che l'eloquio flemmatico e calmo non aveva nessun ascendente su colei che aveva di fronte.

Continuò ugualmente.

Ci teneva troppo ad immergersi nelle sue torbide elucubrazioni…

"Nel tempio dedicato alla dea Isis…è lì che c'incontreremo di nuovo…nell'ora in cui il sole discende ad ovest e la luce penetra lieve nelle grate del mio cuore…S…P...io ruoto su me stesso passando con lo sguardo la rosa del P a quella dell'S poi dall'S al P….e nella linea della rosa riposerà la rosa bianca e pura…mi è bastato parlarvi della quercia…e voi siete venuta fino qui…".

Vassiliev sollevò lo sguardo e tornò accanto al soldato che mugolava tentando di ripulirsi la faccia.

S'abbassò verso di lui.

"Chiudi le porte rimaste aperte…non voglio essere disturbato…".

L'altro si alzò e barcollando si avviò verso il fondo della chiesa.

Gli ultimi raggi di sole svanirono e solo le finestre alte mantennero ancora pochi bagliori colorati, oscuri e freddi.

Vassiliev tese il bastone che aveva in mano puntandolo verso il pavimento.

Oscar lo riconobbe, era quello del padre…

Consunto dal tempo pareva essere passato di mano in mano, impugnato per secoli sempre dalla stessa persona.

"Questa linea simboleggia il sole che muta il suo corso durante l'anno…".

Il giovane alzò lo sguardo verso l'alto.

Il sole era scomparso.

"Io e la mia famiglia ci siamo intestarditi a portarvi dalla nostra parte…ma… mio padre e mio fratello non avrebbero mai compreso…i loro piani di guerra non m'interessavano…alla fine a Saint Petersbourg non sono riuscito ad attrarvi a me. Troppe distrazioni…e così ho lasciato che i vostri soldati _vi salvassero_ …".

L'altra l'osservò stravolta ma lo lasciò parlare…

Ognuno di quelli che aveva incontrato aveva avuto una ragione…

E allora ce n'era davvero un'altra, un'altra ragione oltre quella che aveva portato la famiglia del prelato Tichinov ad usare lei, francese, per attentatrice alla vita della Zarina Caterina II, per poi muover guerra alla Francia per lavare tale affronto?

Un'altra ragione che non fosse la lucida follia di un essere cresciuto dalle parole di un padre che l'aveva usato per i suoi piani e per i suoi deliranti disegni?

Piegare il figlio al proprio volere di prendersi mezza Europa?

 _Piegare la volontà d'un figlio ad un disegno folle…_

Oscar respirò piano per riprendere le forze.

L'altro pareva perduto in una selva oscura di ricordi…

"Vi siete mai accorta della nostra sorprendente somiglianza?".

La domanda assolutamente sconvolgente ebbe il potere di sorprendere Oscar.

"La nostra somiglianza? Che volete dire?" – mormorò lei con un filo di voce.

Vassiliev prese a camminare piano, i passi lenti mentre il bastone ondeggiava lento anch'esso…

"Mia madre era originaria di Kiev, in Russia. Quando incontrò mio padre, il prelato Tichinov, decise di seguirlo fino a Saint Petersbourg e dalla loro unione sono nato io…".

"Che diavolo c'entra tutto questo con me?" – sibilò Oscar.

La voce rimbombava nel freddo della chiesa…

"Oh…all'apparenza nulla. Ricordo che quando studiai la storia di Francia trovai una sorprendente vicinanza con la terra in cui sono nato io…".

Incomprensibile il legame che potesse unirli, se non quello dettato da un'ancestrale assonanza storica…

"Sapete vero che i francesi sono i discententi dei Franchi? E che ancora prima gli stessi Franchi discendevano dalla popolazione dei Normanni? La mia esistenza e la vostra sono unite da un'unica origine…anche Kiev venne fondata dai Normanni…e di conseguenza è probabile che non molte generazioni fa i nostri padri solcassero i mari uniti dallo stesso istinto di conquista che adesso unisce noi…".

"Continuo a non comprendere dove…dove vorreste arrivare…".

"Oh è presto detto! Sì, non posso darvi torto nell'immaginare che tra i nostri popoli sia difficile individuare una somiglianza…tutti e due sono diventati talmente indolenti e poveri d'ideali. Questa era una fissazione di mio padre…riunire i due popoli…magari facendo in modo che il nostro conquistasse il vostro. Quel dannato prelato pieno di sé credeva nel destino ma a me interessava altro. Quando ascoltai il racconto dell'ambasciatore francese…oh…vi assicuro che stentai a credere che vi fosse in Francia qualcuno che riassumesse in sé tutti ideali e caparbietà forgiati al servizio d'un sovrano…mi sembrava impossibile eppure…".

Il silenzio dell'altra non pareva dettato dall'incomprensione ma da una comprensibilissima compassione per le deliranti tesi del giovane.

"In un certo senso voi assomigliate a mia madre…se lei non avesse imparato a combattere in quei luoghi così ostili e rozzi non sarebbe mai sopravvissuta. E così avete fatto voi…voi combattete… questa sorta di somiglianza e gl'intenti di mio padre e di mio fratello mi convinsero a cercarvi ma…io volevo solo comprendere chi eravate e se sarei riuscito a piegarvi. A me interessava solo questo. Il resto della storia la conoscete già…ed è stato allora che ho scoperto quanto noi siamo…simili…".

Rise Vassiliev tornando alla faccia dell'altra e agli occhi sgranati, incapaci di comprendere.

"Simili…voi dite che saremmo simili?".

La contestazione uscì severa, mista al compatimento d'un simile azzardato paragone.

"Io e voi non siamo simili…ciò che dite non porta me e voi ad avere un legame…io so solo che voi avete ingannato tante giovani innocenti e…voi le avete ingannate e voi le avete consegnate a vostro…padre".

"In un certo senso…" – sorrise Vassiliev – "Devo solo correggervi sull'ultima affermazione…".

La nota sibillina colpì nel segno.

"Ero io ad avere le doti e l'intelletto per conquistarne la fiducia…e…e mio padre non poteva sporcare il proprio abito con povere campagnole sprovvedute…".

"Non poteva? Che intendete dire?".

Lo sguardo si sgranò sull'altro.

Un'altra tesi sapientemente indotta a distorcersi…

Il diavolo che si serve di sé stesso per ingannare…

"Voi…".

"Mademoiselle…il prelato Tichinov era mio padre…era pur sempre un religioso…anche se ha avuto molti figli. Indurvi a credere che fosse lui a volere per sé la vita di quelle giovani per me è stato facile…lui era dannatamente più avido e…stupido…ma sono desolato di contraddirvi…".

"Dannato…".

Il demone rivelava la sua essenza…

Un nuovo inganno s'abbattè sui sensi…

"Ci tengo a ammettere che sono stato io a prendermi le loro esistenze…e l'avrei fatto anche con voi…".

Oscar indietreggiò tentando di sgusciare via.

Il bastone si piantò lì sul collo assieme alle parole.

"Sì…è stato allora…quando vi ho incontrato che ho capito davvero chi eravate…e mi sono detto che lui non vi meritava…ho lasciato entrare i vostri soldati…ormai nemmeno Palais Meinsinkov sarebbe servito più a nulla…il fuoco mi è sempre stato molto congeniale…purtroppo non ho avuto la prontezza di riflessi di salvare la mocciosa…".

Oscar tentò di alzarsi…

Era davvero troppo e non avrebbe avuto più la forza di ascoltare altro.

Vassiliev si parò davanti a lei, il bastone puntato al collo spinse esattamente sulla gola costringendola a fermarsi.

"Ve l'ho già detto! Sì voi assomigliate a mia madre…" – disse piano, lo sguardo fisso a lei – "Anche lei era molto bella e fiera come voi ed intelligente e colta e forte. Sapeva maneggiare ogni tipo di spada e di coltello…sapeva cavalcare e combattere…proprio come voi…una degna discendente dei conquistatori della Russia. Proprio come voi lo siete forse dei popoli che civilizzarono la Francia…".

Le parole faticarono ad uscire…

Quasi farneticanti come quelle dell'altro, invischiate nel ricordo della bambina e nella voragine in cui vagava la vita da quando ci era caduta dentro per non essere riuscita a salvarle la vita.

La scelta che aveva compiuto…

"E' stato mio padre ad insegnarmi quello che so…e di certo qualcuno l'avrà fatto con vostra madre…non basta questo ad accumunarci…".

"Ve lo concedo ma questa somiglianza è sorprendente! Sapete…è stato il suo senso dell'onore che le ha impedito di cedere il suo ruolo e di consentire a mio padre di avere delle concubine e di avere altri figli…".

La voce accarezzò un lugubre ricordo.

"Ricordo il giorno in cui la trovai…a terra…un coltello piantato nel cuore…non aveva accettato di cedere…e così si tolse la vita…la sua integrità fu la sua rovina. Non vi sembra che tutto questo si stia ripetendo in voi? Voi le assomigliate…voi avreste dato la vita per il vostro paese e per i sovrani che dovete proteggere e il vostro senso dell'onore si è rivelato oltremodo sorprendente…vi siete puntata una pistola alla testa pur di non scegliere quale dei vostri soldati ammazzare. Voi non avreste mai sacrificato la vita dei vostri uomini. A voi importa solo di perseguire la vostra integrità. Il vostro credo è il senso dell'onore che vi è stato cucito addosso fin da quando siete nata…siete molto abile…molto più di me…".

Oscar tirò un respiro più fondo. La voce uscì severa e bassa…

L'altro rimase impassibile.

"Avete portato via Mimose da Parigi e avete fatto perdere la ragione alla povera Diane! Se è così che agite nella vostra vita allora ho fatto male a non venirvi a cercare nella vostra casa quando stava bruciando e a non uccidere anche voi…".

"Ecco il vostro cuore ingannatore!" - esordì Vassiliev facendosi più vicino - "Ve l'ho detto che io e voi siamo simili! Io avrei ingannato? Io avrei ingannato quelle giovani e Diane?".

La risata sommessa si perse nel silenzio.

"E voi allora? Quando ho detto che io e voi siamo simili non mi riferivo di certo e solo al fatto che forse abbiamo una comunque origine…o no…una simile ingenuità da voi non me la sarei aspettata. Io non posso avere ingannato più di quanto non abbiate fatto voi, con lei e con tutti quelli che voi avreste amabilmente voluto cavar fuori dall'inferno di questa città!".

Il viso si accostò al viso, la voce s'insinuò a colpire i sensi.

"Voi con la vostra aria altera e fredda…voi con la vostra storia di donna guerriera alle spalle…voi piuttosto…voi vi siete presa gioco di Mademoiselle Diane… e di tanti altri…facendogli credere d'esser pura mio padre e mio fratello sono impazziti per riuscire a strapparvi dalla faccia quel vostro incedere sdegnato…e avervi per sé…oh…sì…lo siete…lo siete ancora…eppure…li avete ingannati voi mademoiselle…".

Le dita sfiorarono la guancia alla ricerca d'un cedimento insinuato in una visione sorprendente…

"Voi manovrate le persone tanto quanto sono in grado di farlo io…il maggiore ad esempio…il povero Maggire Girodel che si ostina a credervi devota al vostro ruolo, alla vostra uniforme al punto d'essere incapace di lasciarvi prendere in moglie. Il vostro abito v'imprigiona! Quello che vostro padre vi ha cucito addosso! Chissà quante volte se lo sarà ripetuto! Cos'è questo se non un inganno bello e buono dato che non è certo per via della vostra uniforme che non vi aggrada di scivolare nel suo letto?!".

L'azzurro furioso si piantò addosso all'altro, stringendosi ed accompagnando il gesto veloce della mano che si sollevò per colpire l'altro, in faccia e ricacciargli in gola le dannate insinuazioni

Il polso rimase bloccato, stretto, dalla mano di Vassiliev a rimarcare che di forza in quel combattimento non ce n'era necessità…

"Suvvia!".

Una smorfia cinica accompagnò un altro sorriso altrettanto feroce…

"Mi fate davvero ridere…sarebbe bastato _accontentarli_ …se mi concedete il termine…tutti…e li avreste avuti in pugno…tutti. Come ho fatto io. E come fanno tutti! Ognuno si prende ciò che desidera…sempre…senza pensarci su…".

"Io e voi non siamo uguali!" – sibilò la voce ferma.

"Io ho accontentato quelle giovani che volevano me!".

"Le avete ammazzate!".

"Particolare insignificante! In questo mi è stato utile seguire il consiglio di mio fratello...sosteneva aver poco senso continuare a tenere in vita qualcuno di cui si era già preso tutto…".

"La vita di una persona…per voi vale così poco? Dannazione!".

"Tanto quanto vale per voi! Sì…vale così poco. A me interessava quel grido, il primo, quello che nessun altro potrà mai ascoltare…quello che lacera l'esistenza una sola volta e che cambia il destino per sempre. Non credo d'esser poi diverso da chiunque altro. Com'è che la chiamano i vostri soldati? Oh…sì…una bella scopata! Direi alquanto rozzo e triste come termine ma si usa così dalle vostre parti giusto? Se vi aggrada così…".

La mano dell'uomo si aprì e corse ad afferrare il collo stringendosi, imponendole d'indietreggiare mentre le dita si stringevano ai polsi dell'altro…

Lei sentì la gola chiudersi e sentì che il respiro non scorreva più.

"Mademoiselle…vi siete lavata la coscienza…e continuate a farlo…anche adesso…forse non ve ne rendete nemmeno conto…".

La mano libera scivolò attraverso la stoffa della camicia mentre il corpo si piegava a poco a poco su quello di lei che non riusciva a contrastare quella dannata forza.

Vassiliev mollò la presa di colpo.

"Siete sulla linea della rosa…voi non sapete quanto vi abbia desiderato…quanto abbia tentato di farvi comprendere quanto può essere piacevole l'istinto che porta due corpi ad avvicinarsi e a studiarsi e a chiedere di esistere uniti, nell'essenza di un orgasmo che non ha altre ragioni che sé stesso. E' questo che vorrei insegnarvi…nessun legame, nessun sentimento, nessuna logica, nessuna paura di sbagliare od essere respinti. Nessun timore per un'unione che può finire o continuare. Nulla…né lacrime o ricatti. Nessuna gelosia…nulla…solo…solo l'unione di due corpi che si fondono e si prendono e affondano…".

Il lento fluire delle parole, concetti chiari e semplici e crudeli forse ma sorprendentemenete veri…

"Smentitemi se ritenete che esista modo migliore di _amare_ qualcuno. Voi dovreste saperlo meglio di me…".

Le parole s'insinuarono pesanti ad affondare nella coscienza…

Era necessario ascoltare un demone per comprendere ciò che ruggiva e tagliava nel cuore?

Era necessario che fosse il demonio a dire che si era tali e quali a lui?

Vassiliev continuò a parlare…

Le dita scivolarono leggere sulle labbra.

Non c'era impeto, né costrizione.

Solo il lento fluire di parole e respiri che si adagiavano ad accarezzare il viso e le guance, a calmare la paura, a lasciare intravedere la liquida espansione di una vibrazione che pareva riemergere dal profondo…

"Comprendete questa verità?".

Oscar non fiatò.

"Ho imparato a conoscervi…so che quando non siete d'accordo non esistate a dimostrare le vostre ragioni con veemenza…quindi il vostro silenzio m'induce a credere che abbiate compreso le mie intenzioni".

Il respiro si fece calmo…

La presa si strinse di nuovo e il russo la sollevò come si eleva un fantoccio inerme attirandola a sé e affondando la bocca nella bocca di lei, stringendola a sé e poi spingendosi dentro di lei che non riuscì a non arretrare andando a finire contro gli scalini di un piccolo altare alle spalle.

Le mani annasparono e poi si piantarono nelle spalle dell'altro per respingerlo…

Vassiliev continuò a mantenersi su di lei ma si fermò e nel respiro che correva Oscar parve percepire un desiderio che non sembrava dettato solo dall'intenzione di dominare i sensi di lei…

La guardò tenendola ferma.

"Anche quell'uomo avete ingannato…".

 _No…non André…no…_

"Gli avete rovesciato addosso i vostri sensi di colpa, per liberarvi di essi…".

No…

Non aveva forse Oscar rifiutato fino a quel momento qualsiasi legame che non fosse dettato dall'istinto di rifiutare un amore corrotto dall'interesse, cieco, sordo, livido….

Non aveva forse Oscar rifiutato, fino a quel momento, l'amore di André nel timore di non poterlo ricambiare ed accogliere come lui meritava?

O nell'assurda convinzione che cedere ad esso equivalesse a scoprirsi incapaci o inermi o…

Scivolò giù, annullata dall'idea che avere e cedere non fosse nulla e che allora si poteva anche cedere e avere…

Le dita si strinsero afferrando le braccia dell'altro.

Forse era lecito cercare solo il piacere, puro, assoluto, inebriante, che non lascia alla mente il tempo di pensare, e che non lascia al cuore il tempo di soffrire.

Rapidi furono i pensieri ed in essi i muscoli si fermarono in ascolto di un senso di quiete asettico e per questo immediato.

Forse davvero quello era l'unico modo in cui lei avrebbe potuto amare…

Senza soffrire…

Senza illudere nessuno. Nemmeno sé stessa.

Vassiliev chiuse gli occhi in ascolto di quella stretta che rappresentava una sorta di conquista per lui.

"Vorrei che foste convinta di ciò che fate…io non ho alcun potere su di voi…né di persuadervi né di illudervi che questa esperienza non vi recherà dolore…ma io non ho paura di soffrire e so che anche voi siete forte…".

Il giovane le passò una mano sul viso, scostò i capelli e poi le dita scesero e scorsero sul collo, scivolando leggere, e poi più giù ancora…

Non era ancora abbaastanza…

Il diavolo voleva vincere e avere tutto…

"Vorrei sapere che ne pensate di quello che è accaduto ieri sera?".

 _Ieri sera…_

Pugeva il dubbio insinuato…

 _Ieri sera…_

* Iscrizione del segno zodiacale dello Scorpione tratto dal volumetto "Serpente Rosso" scritto nell'ottobre del 1966.

** La ghigliottina

113


	42. Panta rei

_**Panta rei…**_

… _nello stesso fiume sono sempre acque diverse quelle in cui ci bagnamo: non è possibile bagnarsi due volte nel medesimo fiume._

 _Eraclito_

 _Che cosa è accaduto…_

Oscar lo chiese, scostando lo sguardo…

 _Ieri…_

"Oh…immaginavo lo sapeste. Il vostro amico…".

Oscar si fermò e anche il giovane si sollevò un poco. La mano afferrò il viso dell'altra…

"Il vostro amico ha chiesto a Mademoiselle Diane di sposarlo…".

 _André…_

 _Non è vero…_

Le parole s'insinuarono nella testa.

Non potevano essere vere…

Eppure pareva che Vassiliev non fosse più neppure lì a parlarle e lei fosse finita altrove e a chiedersi se davvero fosse stata lei, con la sua arroganza e con mistificati sensi di colpa a spingere André…

Non ci credeva che André amasse Diane, non ci aveva mai davvero creduto.

E allora, se lui aveva deciso di sposarsi con lei, allora forse era ancora peggio…

"State mentendo!" – sibilò lei, in un respiro spezzato.

"No…siete voi che mentite a voi stessa…avete ingannato anche lui…in maniera così perfetta che adesso lui sposerà una donna che non ama…" – continuò l'altro ridendo – "Vi siete mai chiesta che cosa sia quel tormento che si agita nello stomaco…nella testa… nelle dita…e…e che v'impedisce di vivere e di muovervi e di prendervi ciò che volete?".

Il tono corrotto dalla cinica affermazione s'infranse contro il silenzio…

"E' un tormento che siete solo voi a procurarvi…nessuno ve lo può imporre. Ma finora siete stata abbastanza abile da evitare di esser colta in atteggiamento disdicevole. Ma non cedere a voi stessa non vi servirà a nulla. La vostra integrità vi sta costando cara, già adesso, e un giorno potrebbe costarvi ancora più cara!".

Lei fu costretta a guardarlo…

"Non parlate? Questo è esemplare. Se non foste d'accordo con me avreste già respinto le mie parole, le mie domande. Posso quindi affermare senza timore di essere smentito che ciò che dico trova la vostra approvazione?".

"No…" – sibilò Oscar immobile.

"No?" – replicò l'altro ridacchiando – "State mentendo. Non accettate che io vi stia sfidando su un terreno che non vi è familiare. Voi siete talmente invischiata nella vostra integrità d'animo, nell'idea che l'onore e la lealtà debbano indicare la via che non riuscite ad ammettere che se aveste ceduto, anche solo una volta, adesso noi non saremmo qui a discutere del matrimonio di colui che vi sta tanto a cuore. Sarebbe bastato soddisfare quel desiderio, puramente e semplicemente. In realtà voi la pensate esattamente così…perché non vedo alcuna reazione da parte vostra…".

"Non m'interessa se ciò che dite sia vero o sbagliato…" – mormorò Oscar contraendosi e tentando di scivolare all'indietro – "Non replico nulla semplicemente perchè temo di essere la persona sbagliata per questo genere di discorsi…non vi credo…".

"Oh…sì…davvero!" – rise Vassiliev questa volta cinicamente – "Forse avete ragione, non siete il tipo da affondare in "questo genere di discorsi" ma penso che nei fatti potreste anche essere dalla mia parte. Ve lo ripeto voi siete uguale a me!".

"Mai!" – rispose Oscar piantandogli uno sguardo furioso addosso e poi puntando le mani contro le spalle dell'altro.

L'altro la spinse contro il muro, gli occhi lividi per convincerla…

"Voi non avete forse consentito che quell'uomo vi amasse pur sapendo che non sareste mai stata in grado di ricambiarlo? L'avete ingannato anche voi allora se questa è l'accezione d'inganno che mi cucite addosso. Ve lo ripeto io e voi in fondo siamo uguali…".

Il tono cinico s'impose…

"Ricordate cosa è accaduto con Diane vero?".

Oscar si bloccò…

No, quello non se l'aspettava davvero…

"Oh…non temete…non è niente di sconveniente o compromettente…almeno per come li intendo io certi istinti della mente e del cuore…" – continuò Vassiliev mentre le parole uscivano lente e ritmate e Oscar si ritrovò immersa nell'assurda contraddizione in cui l'altro la faceva lentamente affondare – "Sono stato io a chiederle di liberarvi dai vostri fantasmi…lei non aveva forse la grazia e la decenza necessarie per raggiungervi e lasciarvi scivolare tra le sue dita e avervi per sé? Io non ci sarei riuscito, lo dico davvero. Ma lei sì. Perché lei era essere alquanto inutile ed insulso…nessuno si sarebbe compromesso compromettendo lei. E lei ha ceduto ai suoi desideri…l'ha fatto per sé stessa, perché forse era ciò che segretamente desiderava. Io non ho fatto altro che consentirle di vedere ciò che desiderava. E ciò che l'ha spinta è stato anche il desiderio di condurvi ad ascoltare voi stessa… così…senza avere nulla in cambio se non voi…voi e basta. Non c'è futuro per Diane e lei lo sa bene. Questa città e voi tutti avete già emesso la sentenza di condanna per lei che ha osato chiedere ciò che non le spettava…una povera plebea che pensa di sposare un nobile russo! Dio…che pena! Mi sono servito di lei perché avevo la necessità di comprendere quale fosse il vostro sentire. E siete stata voi stessa a rivelare a me, ma anche a voi, il vostro desiderio più nascosto, più profondo…e quel desiderio aveva un nome…quello che voi avete pronunciato mentre affondavate ripiegata su voi stessa fin nelle viscere di quel fremito che vi ha percorso…".

"Basta!" – gridò di nuovo Oscar.

"E quel nome…quel nome mi ha rivelato chi siete davvero…e sapete che è accaduto da allora?".

"No…e non m'interessa!" – replicò Oscar che adesso iniziava a perdere la lucidità necessaria ad opporsi all'altro.

André, quel nome, quel corpo, quell'intenso struggimento che lei aveva richiamato su di sé in quell'attimo, senza che la coscienza potesse opporsi…

Dannazione…

Lei si era scoperta…

André era il suo punto debole…

E adesso André…

"Ve lo ripeto così forse capirete che struggersi per qualcun altro non vale poi la pena. Quell'uomo…André…giusto…ebbene…vi confermo che vi ama a tal punto che sarebbe disposto a sacrificare la propria vita per voi. Siete voi con il vostro comportamento, con i vostri sensi di colpa per aver lasciato morire Mimose, ad averlo spinto a trovare un rimedio in un modo o nell'altro per mettere a tacere i vostri sensi di colpa. E quale miglior rimedio che quello di evitare che Mademoiselle Diane finisca alla gogna perché ormai irrimediabilmente compromessa? L'avete ingannato…".

Vassiliev scandì di nuovo l'ultima affermazione.

L'intonazione doveva essere convincente e le parole tali da indurre l'interlocutore a credere all'assoluta verità di ciò che sarebbe stato rivelato.

E non solo…

Vassiliev voleva lei.

Voleva conquistarla quella fiducia, lasciando scivolare lei nell'abisso più cupo, e quasi l'avesse previsto, e quasi ce l'avesse condotta lui in quell'abisso, voleva godersi l'affondo, e la disperazione e la rabbia che l'avrebbero portata verso di lui.

Tutti i dettagli erano importanti…

Soprattutto quelli che rendevano l'idea di quanto Dorian fosse vicino alla piccola Diane.

"Ieri sera Diane era a casa vostra giusto? E' stato lì, proprio nella vostra casa che le ha chiesto di sposarla…".

Rise Vassiliev, seppure il tono era mutato, in una nota impercettibilmente dolente e contratta, come se persino lui fosse rimasto sorpreso di quella strana piega che avevano preso gli eventi, anche se on pareva che la cosa lo turbasse.

Anzi.

Quello pareva davvero allettato dall'idea di rivoltarle addosso quella scelta ed usare quella scelta per convincerla che per amore tutto era possibile.

Persino l'assurda scelta di sposarsi senza amore e compromettere definitivamente la propria vita…

Oscar, dal canto suo, si ammutolì, mentre le parole le arrivavano addosso come una specie di onda gigantesca ghiacciata, fatta di mille aghi che si animarono nella carne, colpendo il cuore e togliendo il respiro.

"Dannazione!" – imprecò lei sopraffatta.

"Vedo che la cosa vi sorprende…" – replicò Vassiliev mentre tornava a scorrere con le dita sul viso – "Ebbene…Diane me lo ha confidato non più tardi di ieri notte. Persino io sono rimasto sorpreso…e mi ha detto che aveva accettato ed io le ho ripetuto che aveva fatto bene e che era giusto che lei provasse ad essere felice. Non avrebbe mai potuto esserlo con me…come vedete ci tengo molto a lei. Molto più di quanto possiate immaginare! Uno del popolo…un servo…non dovrebbe essere fonte di pettegolezzi in un matrimonio tra pari. Invece…che dire di voi…".

"Sono solo menzogne…vi state inventando tutto!".

Non era da Oscar trincerarsi dietro la negazione semplice e banale di un fatto…

Non era da lei perché in primo luogo lei non avrebbe avuto alcun interesse a negare quel fatto…

André aveva chiesto a Diane di sposarlo.

Dopo tutto quello che era accaduto tra lei e André…

O forse quello che non era accaduto.

Dannazione…e c'era che lei non doveva più entrare nella vita di André…

E, dannazione, c'era che se davvero Vassiliev diceva la verità, Oscar…

André che non l'aveva nemmeno degnata d'una parola la notte precedente…

Oscar si sentì perduta, dissolta, dispersa…

In un istante…

Persino la sua innata lucidità e freddezza non le furono di alcun aiuto, spazzate via dall'idea di non avere più altre risorse.

André era sempre stato la sua unica risorsa.

Era questo che faceva dannatamente male, anche se lei sapeva che André non amava Diane e che altrettanto valeva per quest'ultima…

Un gioco assurdo, una sfida che l'avrebbe portata allo sfinimento…

Quindi negare e basta era l'unica risorsa da mettere in campo.

Di fronte ad uno scenario così assurdo, ricolmo di mille ragioni che avrebbero deposto per il contrario di esso…

Non aveva senso ciò che diceva Vassiliev…

"Mademoiselle…purtroppo no, non sto mentendo…Diane mi sta molto a cuore…e io non l'ho mai persa di vista nelle settimane in cui è tornata a Parigi. Ieri notte lei era a casa vostra ed io lo so perché ero con lei. Dopo che quell'uomo le ha chiesto di sposarla…oh è stato davvero corretto, esemplare direi…" - sottolieò Vassiliev con fare ironico – "Ebbene lui se n'è andato, come si conviene che faccia un gentiluomo…ed io ho potuto incontrarla…".

"Voi eravate a casa mia ieri notte?".

Vassiliev annuì soddisfatto.

"E mi ha detto tutto. Era turbata certo, ma io le ho detto che aveva fatto bene ad accettare…".

"Non ha senso ciò che dite…Diane ama voi. Non sposerebbe un altro uomo solo per…".

Oscar si bloccò alle sue stesse parole.

Vassiliev si avvicinò ancora di più.

"Vedete? Persino Diane ha compreso che la vita prosegue…e che non ha senso struggersi per un amore che non porterà a nulla. Bagnarsi due volte nello stesso fiume…non è davvero possibile…proprio come sostenevano…i Greci? L'unico compito di Diane era di portare voi a me e questo ha fatto. E lei sa che per questo gliene sarò grato per sempre. La sua vita proseguirà e lei sarà felice. A me basta. Non ho mai pensato di possedere un essere umano. Ciascuno appartiene a sé stesso. E anche quell'uomo…credetemi se vi dico che anche quell'uomo vi ama alla follia e che proprio per sollevare voi dal vostro senso di colpa per aver ucciso Mimose…".

"Io non ho…" – Oscar faticò a proseguire.

"E' come se l'aveste fatto, credetemi…".

"Com'è morta?" – chiese lei a bruciapelo.

L'urgenza di saperlo, per placare il terrore d'esser stata davvero la causa della morte della bambina per puro e semplice egoismo…

Quell'amore dannato non avrebbe mai potuto esistere.

"L'integrità di quell'uomo è assoluta. Nonostante l'abbiate ingannato e gli abbiate fatto credere di ricambiarlo…lui è pronto a sacrificare il proprio stesso amore verso di voi, per amarvi oltre ogni misura. Il mio consiglio allora è quello di fare altrettanto. Lasciate che la vita scorra…prendere tutto ciò che volete. Volete quell'uomo? Ebbene lasciate che si sposi e poi prendetevelo…come Diane ha fatto. Magari ne diventerete l'amante una volta che anche voi vi sarete sposata! La vostra strenua difesa di un amore puro – quello che vi legherebbe a quella persona - non è valso un analogo sacrificio da parte di chi pensate di amare…".

"Io non vi credo…".

"Io e voi siamo uguali…".

Affermazione dirompente adesso…

"Entrambi siamo vissuti per rispettare ordini e ruoli che altri ci hanno imposto. Voi non vi siete mai ribellata…e…".

Vassiliev sorrise…

"Quello struggimento…aimè…se l'aveste soddisfatto quando era il momento! Se l'aveste semplicemente concesso a voi stessa, lasciandovi prendere dalle braccia di chi avete in testa…forse adesso sarebbe solo l'intenso ricordo di un amplesso appagante e limpido. E nient'altro! E invece adesso ve ne state qui, sconvolta e tremante, a chiedervi se valeva la pena non cedere neppure un respiro di voi a quell'uomo. Che ne avete ricavato? Nulla…solo dolore. Come potete vedere lui ha fatto la sua scelta…lui ha deciso di amarvi cedendo al vostro volere…".

Oscar respirava a fatica e nella testa le parole dell'altro…

Rivide sé stessa, nella stanza dell'ambasciata di Saint Petersbourg, mentre i suoi muscoli avevano gridato al cuore di cedere e di consentirle di assaggiare lui, André…

E si vide in quel momento, mentre apprendeva della scelta di André…

Vassiliev continuò suadente…

"Ammetto che quell'uomo nutra dell'affetto per voi, ma non penso che ciò possa dirsi in fondo incompatibile con la sua scelta di sposare la giovane Diane. Anche lui si stia comportando come fanno tutti…accontentare sé stesso sollevando voi da un'inutile sofferenza e di conseguenza evitarsi un'inutile sofferenza. Che senso avrebbe continuare a struggersi per una donna come voi? Nessuno. In fondo lui non ha fatto altro che confermare le mie deduzioni!".

Oscar quelle deduzioni non le voleva accettare…

Da quando aveva scoperto che André l'amava aveva vissuto momenti di intenso dolore e di paura di fronte a quell'amore talmente grande ai suoi occhi…

Lei non aveva ricambiato André per paura di non amarlo abbastanza…

Eppure l'amava.

Dio l'aveva sentito quell'amore, l'aveva ascoltato uscire dalla gola e fermarsi sulla punta delle labbra, ingenuo, spaventato, annientato dall'idea gigantesca e rozza che lei non sapesse amare in realtà, non solo André, ma nessuno, nemmeno sé stessa.

Vassiliev proseguì nell'ultimo affondo.

"Io non mi sarei mai potuto prendere cura di Diane…soprattutto nel suo stato…".

"Cosa?".

Oscar si riebbe e sgranò gli occhi alle parole del russo.

"Ormai si saprà presto. Diane aspetta un figlio…".

Oscar si ritrasse come per proteggersi da quell'ennesimo colpo.

"Diane è incinta?".

"Già…forse è per questo che quell'uomo le ha chiesto di sposarla…magari per rimediare ad una sua mancanza…".

Rise Dorian Vassiliev…

Rise fragorosamente…

Il diavolo insinua il dubbio e si ritrae in attesa che quel dubbio dilaghi sapientemente inculcato nella mente non più forte e lucida e tenace nel perseguire la verità dei fatti.

Sarebbe bastato poco per comprendere la realtà dei fatti…

Ma Oscar in quel momento non riuscì a pensare più a nulla…

"Vedete…io e voi siamo uguali…davvero. Voi siete riuscita a gettare quell'uomo tra le braccia di un'altra…i vostri sensi di colpa non ve li siete affatto tenuti addosso ma li avete rovesciati su di lui…e lui adesso farà la sua parte per accontentarvi. Chi di noi due allora è il vero ingannatore? Io o voi?".

Il corpo s'infranse contro quella domanda apparentemente semplice ma dannatamente dolorosa.

Il corpo quasi si dissolse in mille pezzi e lei dovette rincorrere ogni singolo battito del cuore perché esso non si disperdesse e la lasciasse in balia del nulla.

André aveva fatto la sua scelta.

Una scelta temuta, ascoltata addirittura nelle viscere e nel tremore delle ossa, prima ancora che essa si facesse pietra sorda e pesante, come adesso appariva alla coscienza.

In quell'istante, anch'esso sordo e tetro, avanzò un pensiero, forse più un istinto dei muscoli e del corpo, che non della coscienza e della volontà.

Andrè aveva fatto la sua scelta…

Si era piegato alle ragioni del cuore e della colpa, non la propria, ma quella di altri.

Si era deciso a prendere su di sé il dolore di lei, per non essere arrivata in tempo…

Dannazione…

Istintivo si sollevò il moto di ribellione…

Tanto valeva smettere di struggersi per quell'assurdo sentimento – covato nelle viscere - che lei non sapeva neppure nominare, a cui non voleva cedere e che le aveva tolto il respiro e la lucidità per mandare avanti la sua vita…

Era fuggita e fuggiva ancora…

Era stanca di farlo…

Le braccia s'irrigidirono un poco…

Scivolò ancora più giù fino a ritrovarsi a terra, accanto all'ultimo scalino del piccolo altare marmoreo e freddo.

Il freddo, di nuovo, prese a pungere e poi la disperazione da cui voleva lasciarsi avvolgere, per arrendersi ad essa.

Solo quella sentiva scorrere dentro di sé.

Il pensiero che André sarebbe stato di un'altra, il pensiero che lei avrebbe potuto solo rincorrere un destino già scritto…

Il pensiero che era stata lei, alla fine, a spingerlo su quella strada.

S'immerse nel ricordo di Saint Petersbourg, come s'immergesse di nuovo nel fiume caldo che l'aveva accolta, nelle braccia di André.

Chiuse gli occhi e sentì le gambe aprirsi leggermente e colmarsi del corpo teso e pieno dell'uomo che stava sopra di lei.

Se avesse guardato in viso Vassiliev avrebbe potuto osservare quel sorriso soddisfatto che da sempre accompagnava ogni sua vittoria, quando, scoperto il desiderio più nascosto di colei che aveva di fronte, accontentava quel desiderio e lo colmava, attraverso sé stesso…

Vassiliev sorrise e non si azzardò ad aprire bocca…

 _Brava bambina…-_ fu l'unico pensiero, immediato e blasfemo, che si permise…

Sapeva bene Dorian Vassiliev che certe espressioni non gli avrebbero reso più facile la conquista di quel luogo a lungo coltivato da quando aveva messo piede in Francia, da quando aveva percepito il sentore del sangue, caldo, femminile, aspro, che scorreva nelle vene di quella donna chiusa in un'uniforme rigida e fredda.

Altre parole si permise di lasciare, suadenti e morbide…

"Sarò sincero con voi fino in fondo…" – mormorò Vassiliev, spinto dal desiderio di ergersi a fautore unico del destino di tutti in quella storia, mentre aveva preso a scivolare con le dita tra la stoffa della camicia, scura di sangue, leggera, scostandola un poco.

"Per me sarà un sollievo che Diane sposi quell'uomo. Non nego sia stato interessante stare accanto a lei…ma io amo le sfide. E lei era una sfida facile. Ma ci tengo a lei e ve l'ho dimostrato non solo dicendole che faceva bene a sposarsi…".

Oscar respirava a mala pena.

"Ma anche chiedendole di rivelare a quell'uomo, André, chi fosse la persona che l'aveva aggredita mesi fa a Parigi. In questo modo tutti sapranno chi è realmente il buon soldato Vincent Sabin e sicuramente quell'uomo finirà alla forca, se non sarà il fratello di Diane a fargli la pelle per primo. In questo modo Diane sarà finalmente al sicuro. Glielo dovevo almeno questo alla piccola Diane!".

Le parole uscirono calme e severe, quasi crudeli, insinuate dentro quell'esistenza fatta di carne che lentamente sotto di lui si apriva e si concedeva, rallentando i movimenti e spingendosi contro di lui…

Le labbra si mossero senza fretta, posandosi ora sull'incavo del collo, ora più dietro ancora, soffermandosi in ogni punto, lambendo piano la carne e lasciando che essa rispondesse in lievi sussulti, del tutto involontari si sarebbe detto, se non fosse che il corpo che accerchiava con il proprio si era come arreso ad un destino inevitabile.

Perché combattere ancora, perché opporsi al desiderio fine a sé stesso, quello che non vive di amore, né di dolore, né di sofferenza, senza futuro né passato, e proprio per questo assolutamente puro e privo di censure?

Perché?

 _Perché non c'è scampo all'amore e a ciò che sono…_

Questo Oscar ascoltò dentro di sé.

 _Perché l'amore che prova André non mi appartiene e io l'ho gettato via, rifiutandolo, calpestandolo, nella caparbia convinzione di non cedere a nessun sentimento…_

 _Di non cedere a nessuno…_

 _E adesso lui è diventato libero, proprio come gli avevo imposto io…_

 _Io l'ho gettato nelle braccia di un'altra…_

 _Solo io sono la responsabile di tutto questo…_

La resa apparente si espanse nella mente di Vassiliev, certo d'aver finalmente insinuato il dubbio che in quei gesti si potesse celare un piacere infinito, senza sbagli, senza dolore…

Oscar si ritrasse ma l'altro non si fermò, bloccandole i fianchi sotto di sé ed affondando il viso nel ventre, quasi annusando il sentore di un corpo che aveva rincorso per mesi, nutrendosi solo dell'idea di ciò che fosse realmente…

L'odore del sangue mescolato al desiderio, infinito e pieno, da soddisfare subito, prima che i sensi di colpa e i ripensamenti si prendessero la coscienza affatto domata…

Oscar socchiuse gli occhi per non vedere la volta oscura e quasi infinita della chiesa, mentre lassù in alto stazionavano gli incensatoi spenti, seppure un dolce ed intenso sentore di spandeva rarefatto e minerale nell'aria fredda…

Erano immobili…

Riaprì gli occhi, finì per fissarne uno, poco sopra di lei e lo sguardo squadrò l'angolo vuoto.

Seguì con gli occhi la corda che lo issava fino in cima.

Una corda…

Non oscillava…

Come quella notte. Anche allora lei era a terra nell'istante in cui le forze l'avevano abbandonata, dopo essersi scontrata…

Con Vassiliev…

Anche allora era lui, lui che adesso sembrava aver vinto con la sua lucida e disarmante logica capace di annientare persino la gelida visione di una vita senza amore, una vita incapace di animarsi ed imporle di respingere gesti sempre più intensi che parevano ripercuotersi dentro di lei, nella mente, costringendola a tacere a sé stessa la sua volontà.

Non ne aveva mai avuta una ecco tutto!

Nell'idea d'esser forte e di bastare a sé stessa, in quell'istante Oscar si rese conto che la sua era sempre stata una fuga.

Era sempre e solo fuggita e Vassiliev l'aveva capito…

"Fermati…" – mormorò a voce bassa - "Fermati…" – ripetè più forte.

Si mosse un poco, contraendosi ed affondando le dita nelle braccia del'altro.

Le parve che l'incensatorio si muovesse, lassù, iniziando ad oscillare, spandendo un odore acre ed intenso che piano piano la raggiunse penetrando le narici, inebriando i sensi, bloccando quasi il respiro.

Sentì la testa che iniziava a girare, ma nulla intorno pareva muoversi se non che il corpo perdeva consistenza, rigidità, volontà e nei muscoli si piantavano insistenti stille di ribellione, nemmeno sapeva se a ciò che stava accadendo o a ciò che non voleva accadesse…

Era la chiesa che tutta intorno pareva aver preso a muoversi scossa da una forza misteriosa, invisibile e potente che avrebbe trascinato via tutto.

Le dita di Vassiliev scivolarono lente fino a raggiungerla e spingersi affondando lievi ma decise nella carne, un poco umida, ritratta ma incerta se lasciarsi corrompere…

Il pensiero della vittoria s'insinuò rapido nella mente del russo.

Un gemito gli scorse dalla bocca all'unisono con quello della sua preda che lui ascoltava respirare con fatica, forse con paura…

Ma i respiri si univano e procedevano e lui pensò di esserci riuscito ad entrare nella mente di lei…

Un altro affondo più deciso spezzò il respiro.

"Fermati!" – sussurrò di nuovo, più forte, tentando di spingere via l'altro con uno strattone. Vassiliev portò la mano sinistra sulla bocca di lei spingendola giù e mantenendo il palmo della mano destra aperto sul suo ventre, imponendo un ritmo più serrato

Ritrasse le mani e la sollevò tirandola su per la camicia…

Quasi seduti lui la fissò in viso e nello sguardo la consapevolezza che lui non si sarebbe fermato.

Lei lo fissò a sua volta e nello sguardo la consapevolezza che lei non avrebbe mai potuto mettere da parte…

 _Il cuore, l'anima, l'amore…_

Ritrovare sé stessa…

Era inevitabile…

Oscar si strinse a Vassiliev quasi abbracciandolo e lui affondò dentro di lei…

Pensò di aver vinto davvero e pensò di poter avere tutto della donna che stava sotto di lui.

Voleva avere la sua disperazione…

Voleva che lei sapesse che lui c'era riuscito a portarla a quella disperazione e che lei non era stata abbastanza forte e salda in sé stessa da non cedere ad essa…

 _Eppure…le diable…_

 _Alle volte persino il diavolo scivola nella stupidità, nell'ingordigia, nel compiacimento assoluto di sé stesso e cede alla sua stessa idolatria..._

"Volevo dirvi…" – disse Vassiliev addomesticando il respiro – "Volevo dirvi che quel bambino è senz'altro mio…".

Un altro affondo scese a contrarre le gambe e le ginocchia tremarono vinte dalla carne che cedeva e languiva fremendo colpita dall'intenso incedere delle dita e dalla bocca che affondava avanzando allo stesso ritmo delle prime…

Le parole si espansero come lame ed indussero una sorta di contrazione dolorosa, uno spasmo che sorprendentemente spezzò del tutto il barlume di lucidità che ancora galleggiava nella mente…

Oscar pensò di affondare nell'oblio di un orgasmo preteso così, con l'inganno di un dolore che lei avrebbe voluto scacciare con l'inganno di un orgasmo ancora più doloroso…

Lo sguardo puntò verso l'alto…

Il respiro si fermò all'improvviso…

Con un gesto secco Vassiliev scostò il mantello che li ricopriva entrambi e con la mano sinistra corse velocemente alla cintura iniziando a slacciare con rabbia i piccoli alamari che chudevano la stoffa e che custodivano il ventre caldo a cui lui voleva arrivare…

Quelle parole rimasero lì a galleggarie nella mente…

Lucide e possenti…

Vassiliev voleva lei…

Aveva preso la sua disperazione e l'aveva usata per condurla fino lì…

E pensando di aver già raggiunto la propria vittoria le aveva rivelato ciò a cui Oscar sarebbe dovuta arrivare da sola…

Non era necessario che il diavolo raccontasse a sé stesso chi era…

Bastarono pochi istanti.

La protervia di Vassiliev alla fine l'aveva tradito…

Non era stato abbastanza abile da tenere per sé quel particolare…

Le dita di Oscar scivolarono ai fianchi dell'uomo…

Aggrappandosi ad essi, chiudendosi su di essi, come per averlo su di sé e nel ventre si allargavano i gesti brutali e secchi dell'uomo sopra di sé che si scopriva a sua volta lambendo la sua carne con la propria…

Per entrare in lei ed averla…

Un respiro più fondo e le dita s'allargarono per stringersi alla schiena dell'altro chiudendosi sulla cintola…

Vi ritrovò tagliente il risultato del proprio fallito gesto di ribellione, a Saint Petersbourg…

Nessun pugnale, come quelli che quei dannati russi usavano portare con sé.

Solo la misera scheggia in cui s'era specchiata un'anima dannata…

Vassiliev se l'era tenuta per sé.

Misero trofeo che forse aveva rappresentato il trammite verso di lei o forse una sorta di vittoria contro di lei.

Che assurdità…

Le dita si strinsero…

Sfilarono sul taglio lucido come labbra che si stringono ad altre labbra e si chiudono a ghermire un bacio lento e profondo…

Nella bocca la bocca dell'uomo, intensa, piena…

Nelle dita il corpo immobile, scosso da vibrazioni afone che scorsero in gola e si animarono nelle viscere tese, seppure oscillanti tra la coscienza perduta e la resa dei muscoli, morbidi e lisci…

L'aria fredda entrava a distogliere i sensi dal calore che si animava solcato dall'incedere pressante e senza scampo…

Cedettero i muscoli ad un affondo più teso e s'imposero di raggiungere l'altra…

Si strinsero le dita ed affondarono all'unisono, mentre l'apice dell'orgasmo restava impigliato, inciso dalla lama che affondò anch'essa nel fianco scoperto, nell'ondeggiare disperso…

Il respiro s'immobilizzò spezzandosi…

Oscar chiuse gli occhi mantenendosi immobile e stringendo le dita, il respiro fermo anch'esso…

Il tiepido sentore del sangue, il proprio, inciso nel palmo della mano e quello dell'altro che s'era sprigionato da lì, lì dove la misera scheggia s'era insinuata, sapiente, lì dove è più veloce e semplice ammazzare un uomo…

Vassiliev s'irrigidì contro di lei e sollevò lo sguardo e gli occhi si spalancarono sorpresi mentre si domandava come fosse accaduto che la propria caparbia certezza d'aver vinto fosse stata mandata in frantumi da una volontà che non s'era piegata.

Nemmeno lì, nemmeno di fronte ai propri errori…

Avrebbe dovuto comprenderlo.

Troppa fiducia aveva riposto in sé stesso.

E l'integrità fine a sé stessa po' arrogarsi anche di superare la superbia…

Il respiro si fece teso.

Oscar, a sua volta fissò l'altro.

Deglutì a fatica, mantenendosi immobile, la mano ferma sull'impugnatura di quell'arma di fortuna, piantata nel fianco, mentre il corpo dell'uomo a poco a poco si contraeva in uno spasmo di dolore giunto inaspettato e sconvolgente.

Si permise di restare lì, senza fiato, il respiro perso…

"Alla Basse Gêole…quel giorno…rammento ancora la vostra voce…l'avete detto voi…monsieur…io sono una rosa…" – gli sussurrò all'orecchio con un filo di voce – "E può essere pericoloso avvicinarsi troppo alle rose…".

Le mani si portarono al ventre, come per proteggersi dallo sguardo dell'altro.

Vassiliev rimase esitante, incredulo, poi si risollevò un poco e in preda alla rabbia l'afferrò per le spalle sollevandola da terra e scaraventandola via, contro le panche poco distanti.

Un respiro più fondo…

"La vostra integrità vi porterà alla rovina!" – sibilò spuntando a terra.

L'uomo si staccò indietreggiando, mentre a denti stretti, si guardò attorno…

La voce si levò rimbombando nel vuoto della volta della chiesa, risuonando in ogni angolo, e rifrangendosi nelle pareti che ora parevano diventate infinitamente maestose.

Oscar scivolò a terra contro le panche che le caddero addosso con un rumore sordo.

"Sabin!" – gridò Vassiliev – "Finisci quello che hai cominciato!".

Vassiliev strisciò su sé stesso portandosi all'indietro mentre si teneva il fianco.

Gli occhi stravolti e sgranati fissi sopra l'altra che nel frattempo stava tentando di rialzarsi.

S'era tenuta la scheggia, sapientemente sfilata dalla carne che adesso pulsava e riversava il liquido scuro e amaro sul pavimento chiaro e lucido.

Il russo prese a segurla con gli occhi, mentre lei aveva ripreso a camminare, seppure sofferente, per dirigersi poco più al centro della navata.

"Dannato Sabin dove diavolo sei?" – imprecò di nuovo Vassiliev cercando la sagoma del soldato nel buio della chiesa.

L'altro si era rialzato incerto sulle gambe.

Iniziò a dirigersi verso di lei.

"Togliti di mezzo!" – gli gridò.

"Non siete più il mio comandante…".

"Non è un ordine questo!" – gli replicò lei tentando di aggirarlo.

Le sarebbe bastato poco, il guizzo d'un balzo a coprire lo spazio che la separava dalla malefica corda che reggeva l'incensatoio.

Era solo una dannata corda a trattenere il pesante contenitore, al posto della catena che dall'incidente precedente non era stata sostituita.

Sabin s'avventò su di lei e lei fu costretta ad arretrare, infilandosi tra le panche e gettandole a terra per impedire all'altro di seguirla.

Vassiliev la seguì con gli occhi tentando di mantenere lo sguardo alle figure che si muovevano, mentre il respiro cedeva, mentre si teneva il fianco, lì, sopra lo squancio contratto e fradicio, le mani rosse.

Nulla l'indusse a comprendere di trovarsi esattamente sotto l'incensatoio immobile.

Oscar tentò di avvicinarsi di nuovo ma Sabin stava in mezzo e non voleva saperne di lasciarla passare…

Se Vassiliev l'avesse compreso si sarebbe spostato…

Oscar forzò i passi e si fece verso Sabin.

E l'altro non c'impiegò molto a respingerla scaraventandola di nuovo indietro, sull'ennesimo candelabro che si schiantò a terra…

Sabin proseguì avventandosi su di lei e questa volta la raggiunse afferrandola per le spalle e stringendola a sé, e quasi avvinghiati continuò a stringere come per spezzare quel corpo tanto più esile di lui, nonostante fosse più agile e veloce.

La stretta vorticò riversandosi in un grido che riempì l'enorme atrio grigio e freddo.

Oscar percepì la terribile sensazione del proprio corpo contenuto in quell'uomo addosso a sé, come se questo volesse frantumare e dissolvere ed eliminare ogni muscolo, ogni osso, ogni alito di vita.

Chiuse gli occhi, strinse i denti, provò a muoversi, l'unica percezione di sè la mano saldamente stretta alla scheggia, risorsa a cui si aggrappava la coscienza alla ricerca di un pertugio in cui inserire un gesto, anche impercettibile che le consentisse di colpire l'altro.

Sabin strinse ancora la presa…

Quella massa informe e sofferente pareva quasi danzare senza più aria e sentore di vita.

Ci vollero ben due Soldati della Guardia per scardinare quella stretta disperata e per dividere il Soldato Sabin dal suo comandante.

E mentre Alain si aggrappava al primo per staccarlo da Oscar, Andrè si fece su di lei, per evitare che venisse trascinata giù insieme all'altro.

Sabin non mollò subito la presa.

Alain iniziò a stringere le mani al collo e alla fine l'altro, per riuscire a respirare, fu costretto a lasciare la presa, per difendersi dal soldato che lo spinse lontano.

André corse agli occhi di lei, afferrando il viso, mentre lei li chiuse gli occhi, quasi incapace di respirare.

Oscar ebbe solo il tempo di sollevare lo sguardo su di lui e poi su in alto, indicandogli la strada.

Poche parole…

Gli prese la mano e gliela chiuse attorno alla scheggia grondante di sangue…

"La corda…la corda dietro di te André…".

Era buio dentro Saint Sulpice e André non potè far altro che seguire le parole di lei, soffocate dalla tosse, senza respiro, senz'aria, mentre lei scivolava a terra e tentava di riprendere le forze.

André si voltò. Mise a fuoco con fatica l'esile ancoraggio e comprese, seguendo il barlume delle poche candele rimaste intatte, che la corda era proprio lì davanti a sé e che sarebbe bastato davvero poco per…

La vista gli riportò l'effige di un corpo immobile proprio sotto l'incensatorio.

Tese il braccio e fece per allungare il coltello e nella testa le grida soffocate alle sue spalle, mentre Alain si era rialzato e squadrava Sabin ed era pronto a finire ciò che si era prefisso di fare fin dall'istante in cui aveva compreso che era stato quell'uomo ad aggredire Diane.

Adesso ne aveva assoluta certezza e lui non era certo il tipo da attendere i tempi della giustizia, dei processi e dei patiboli per un uomo che, a quanto era dato sapere, poteva anche avere appoggi tali, tra le nuove leve della politica riformista e guerrafondaia che si stava radunando a Parigi, da "rischiare" di passarla liscia.

No, ci avrebbe pensato lui, Alain, tanto più che la rabbia era arrivata oltre qualsiasi limite sopportabile.

Si concentrò su Sabin…

La corda robusta c'impegò qualche istante a cedere, gli stessi che servirono a vassiliev per comprendere che lui ci stava proprio sotto il pesante incensatoio, attratto in un soffio, dalla gravità centrata sul corpo sottostante.

Forse si sarebbe anche potuto scansare e sottrarsi all'impatto…

Fece un'altra scelta, quella che nemmeno lui si sarebbe mai immaginato di compiere nella sua vita…

Il rumore dello schianto attraversò veloce le colonne di Saint Sulpice, tornando indietro, più e più volte, quasi ad avvolgere tutti gli altri rumori, le grida, il tonfo sordo che precedette impercettibilmente la caduta a terra dell'incensatoio.

Il contenitore si aprì, piegandosi e spandendo nell'aria una polvere fine ed aspra che per alcuni istanti si sollevò mescolandosi al rotolare metallico delle semisfere acuminate che si dividevano e si allontanavano una dall'altra…

André corse verso il punto in cui l'incensatorio si era schiantato a terra.

Un lamento debole lo richiamò però poco lontano.

Anche Oscar gli si fece accanto e nell'oscurità riconobbe il corpo di Diane accasciato poco distante, sbattuto contro lo scalino più basso di un altare, mentre un candelabro più piccolo le era caduto addosso e la cera rappresa e tiepida s'era sparsa sul pavimento e sui vestiti della giovane.

"Diane…sei ferita?".

Oscar cercò di scuotere la giovane. Diane si muoveva appena, il respiro era pesante e rellentato…

"Dorian…mademoiselle…come sta Dorian?".

Oscar si scosse a quella domanda. Nonostante tutto ciò che era accaduto e stava accadendo Diane era ancora lì, immersa nella melma viscida e soffocante dell'ascendente del giovane russo.

"Come stai?" – le chiese André avvicinandosi.

André non attese la risposta di Diane…

Alle spalle un altro schianto di panche rovesciate scompostamente…

La lotta tra Alain e Sabin non era ancora terminata.

Si guardarono e lui si rialzò per andare ad aiutare l'amico.

Oscar strinse a sé il corpo di Diane. Lo percepì infinitamente esile, dimagrito, stanco.

Si scosse ascoltando un sentore molto conosciuto, soprattutto a lei…

Un odore distinto, aspro, dolce e metallico al tempo stesso…

Osservò le proprie mani…

Erano macchiate di sangue…

Allungò la mano sinistra verso l'orlo della veste di Diane.

Il pavimento era bagnato…

La mano si tinse di sangue, altro sangue, questa volta rosso acceso, caldo, amaro, salato…

"Diane…che ti sta accadendo?" – chiese di nuovo Oscar per comprendere.

"Sto male…voglio sapere se Dorian…" – balbettò lei sollevando lo sguardo verso quello di Oscar.

Gli occhi erano pieni di paura.

Quella ancestrale di chi non s'aspetta di perdere ciò che si è imparato ad amare da troppo poco tempo e che è appena diventato ragione di vita ed impeto di orgoglio, nonostante il destino, nonostante un amore impossibile, nonostante le sentenze emesse dalla feroce Paris che non amette speranza di salvezza per chi non possiede il rango dell'eroe…

Chi non conta nulla può essere sacrificato…

Così stabilisce Paris e la sua morale.

"Il bambino…" – chiese Oscar balbettando.

Diane deglutì a fatica.

Le lacrime scendevano adesso impedendo al respiro di concedere altre spiegazioni.

Annuì semplicemente con la testa.

"Chi ve l'ha detto?".

Si chiedeva da chi l'avesse saputo mademoiselle che lei aspettava un figlio…

Si domandava Diane, se anche mademoiselle l'avrebbe giudicata inetta ed inutile, buona solo per alimentare la caccia alle streghe, lei, Diane che aveva soltanto ambito ad un briciolo d'esistenza dignitosa e folle…

Allora Vassiliev aveva ragione…

Oscar abbracciò Diane chiudendosi su di lei, affondando in quel corpo esile eppure così forte da aver sfidato tutto, ogni regola, ogni convenzione, ogni buon senso, pur di ottenere ciò che il cuore desiderava…

"Diane…".

Una voce quasi infernale costrinse Oscar a risollevare lo sguardo.

Intravide una sagoma di fronte a sé.

"Stai lontano!" – gridò lei scagliandosi contro Vassiliev – "Non ti basta quello che le hai fatto?".

L'altro pareva un fantasma…

Si teneva il fianco e la spalla, avanzando zoppicante, colpito di striscio dal pesante involucro che si era abbattuto su di lui.

Vassiliev aveva spinto via Diane, nell'assurdo istinto d'impedire che l'altra, troppo vicina, venisse colpita.

Unica scelta possibile nella follia di un'esistenza senza scampo.

Anche la sua sentenza era stata emessa…

I folli, quelli che osano pretendere d'avere tutto, quelli che si credono persino più furbi del diavolo…

L'arroganza non perdona…

E al giovane Vassiliev non era rimasto altro che stupire sé stesso attraverso quel barlume di pietà, verso un essere insignificante, proprio come lui…

Aveva tentato di salvare Diane, ecco ciò che aveva fatto Dorian Vassiliev.

Forse l'ultimo gesto per redimere un'esistenza votata al demonio.

Vassiliev si rialzò volgendo la sua attenzione di nuovo verso Diane, sgranando lo sguardo sulla giovane che pareva davvero sofferente.

Nell'ombra, il colorito bianco del viso pareva essersi ingrigito di colpo e tutta la superbia dello sguardo diabolico e sicuro di sé pareva essersi dispersa, mentre gli occhi anelavano una risposta.

"Diane…che ti sta accadendo?" – chiese Vassiliev e per la prima volta Oscar intuì nel tono del russo, la sofferenza del dubbio, l'incredulità di assistere impotente allo svolgersi degli eventi.

Diane gridò di nuovo ed il dolore soffocò ogni residuo intento di riuscire a parlare…

La giovane si contrasse, rattrappendosi per proteggersi dal dolore che l'attraversava adesso, sollevando le viscere e trascinandole verso l'inferno della morte.

Vassiliev si gettò su di lei.

"Che cos'hai? Che ti stà accadendo?" – urlò mentre la voce rimbombava nella eco fredda di una storia ormai finita.

Diane si portò una mano alla bocca…

"Sto male…il mio bambino…".

"No…" – replicò di nuovo il russo afferrandola per le spalle…

La gragnuola di pugni si abbattè su Sabin.

Alain continuò a colpire l'altro, nonostante questi fosse a terra, ormai sopraffatto, immobile, incapace di reagire, gli occhi tumefatti e lividi, intrisi di sangue mescolato alla cera colata addosso…

Un rantolo di rabbia risollevò il respiro del soldato che agitò le braccia come un mulino impazzito…

Un colpo andò fortuitamente a segno…

Quando l'energumeno comprese di aver colpito chi gli stava addosso ruotò la mano chiudendo le dita sul braccio dell'altro e poi lo strinse e lo strattonò via…

Il rantolo si trasformò in un urlo quasi animalesco mentre Sabin si voltava e quasi alla cieca seguiva il tonfo del corpo di Alain scivolato poco lontano da sé.

"Mi bastano queste mani per ammazzarti, figlio d'un cane! Non mi hai dato retta e ti sei schierato dalla parte di quella donna…se ti fossi alleato con me tua sorella non l'avrei sfiorata nemmeno con un dito. Ma quella piccola puttana mi serviva per incastrare il nostro comandante e adesso tu farai la stessa fine!".

Sabin imprecò e sputò a terra e con un urlo bestiale si avviò caricando Alain ancora a terra…

"Alain!".

L'uomo si voltò d'istinto al proprio nome.

Si fidò del timbro della voce conosciuto…

C'impiegò un istante ad afferrare il candelabro che André aveva per le mani in un guizzo che scorreva verso di sé, da poca distanza…

Alain impresse la stretta delle mani sul fusto di ferro laboriosamente lavorato e libero dalle candele e pronto per diventare…

André dietro di lui scivolò quasi sul pavimento e in ginocchio si piazzò al fondo del candelabro dove partivano i cinque piedi a raggera.

E il corpo di Vincent Sabin ci finì addosso mentre Alain spingeva le punte dentro la carne dell'altro e André tratteneva il fusto del candelabro per evitare che la forza di Sabin lo ricacciasse indietro.

Il soldato percepì forse un ultimo anelito di vita scorrergli nelle vene, mentre quegli incauti aculei continuavano ad incedere dentro di lui che adesso si era fermato mentre era Alain che aveva preso ad avanzare spingendosi contro Sabin, contro la carne dell'altro, che ascoltava il calore del proprio sangue colargli addosso ed inondare il pavimento mentre le forze scemavano ed il respiro si annullava.

André si alzò e spinse anche lui assieme ad Alain.

Fu solo la colonna alle loro spalle, squadrata e fredda, a fermare l'avanzata di quell'assurdo e contorto groviglio di braccia e grida disumane, mentre le venature biancastre del marmo si screziavano di rosso e Alain cacciava un urlo chiudendo gli occhi ed imprecando e spigendo ancora ed ancora finchè non percepì che oltre non poteva andare, contro quel corpo trafitto perduto ed esanime.

Scivolò a terra, finendo in ginocchio, André dietro di lui, ad allentare la presa del candelabro che non più sorretto restava alcuni istanti immobile a penzolare dal corpo del Soldato Sabin, per poi piano piano cedere e staccarsi e rotolare via, trascianandosi dietro il peso trafitto e sgranato dello sguardo morente del soldato della guardia…

Alain in ginocchio aprì le mani a terra, per ascoltare il freddo del marmo…

André si sedette un istante, per ritrovare la lucidità necessaria a riprendere le forze e voltarsi di scatto e puntare un piede a terra e rialzarsi e correre, seguito da Alain, verso l'altra lotta che si stava consumando, più silenziosa e fredda, ma non meno terrificante e mortale.

Vassiliev era deciso a prendersi Diane adesso, mentre la giovane era appoggiata a terra in ginocchio e sarebbe voluta andare da lui se non fosse stato per Oscar che le cingeva le spalle e le impediva di muoversi.

"Lasciatemi andare…" - sussurrò la giovane con un filo di voce – "Se resto sarà peggio per tutti…voi non volete che io sposi André e io preferisco tornare con la persona che amo…questo bambino…".

Il respiro si spense e Oscar si rialzò di poco, incurante del desiderio di Diane. Non gliel'avrebbe lasciata portare via un'altra volta a quel demonio la piccola Diane, anche se alla giovane sembrava la cosa più ovvia e giusta e…

Eppure…

Se Dorian l'avesse portata via con sé Oscar non avrebbe avuto più ostacoli di fronte al proprio destino…

Sarebbe stata capace di cogliere quell'opportunità che le pareva l'unica degna del suo istinto di sopravvivenza?

Non avrebbe più avuto scuse, dubbi…

Amava André…

Di questo ormai ne era certa.

Si chiese se sarebbe bastato…

Si chiese se lei sarebbe riuscita a…

Vassiliev afferrò Diane per un braccio e Oscar d'istinto gli si fece addosso tentando di colpirlo.

Esitò per evitare di colpire l'altra…

L'istante di pietà si rivelò fatale e comunicò al russo l'ennesima sconfitta…

Nessuno ne aveva mai avuta per lui e li non ne avremme mai avuta per nessuno…

"La vostra integrità vi porterà alla rovina!" – ripetè Vassiliev che l'afferrò per il collo e strinse…

Qualche istante, stranita e sopraffatta, Oscar tentò di calciare contro l'altro per allontanarlo da sé.

L'indistinta figura prese a muoversi faticosamente e caoticamente…

Diane gridò a Vassiliev di fermarsi e di andarsene, ultimo anelito di speranza per un destino già scritto che quella rabbia non aveva più alcun senso.

Vassiliev si ritrovò cieco d'impeto, di livore, per essere stato battuto e per aver perso la sua calma, la sua freddezza, la sua determinazione…

Un figlio…

"Dorian ti prego…andiamocene!" – gli gridò Diane alle spalle – Il tuo bambino…non voglio perderti…non ha più importanza quello che è accaduto…".

Oscar rammentò quel che era davvero accaduto.

Nella notte terribile, quando Vassiliev accettò di scambiare Diane con Mimose ed evitare che la piccola finisse nelle mani del fratello.

Sentì la rabbia tornare a salire nelle viscere e nelle mani che si piantarono nel viso dell'altro affondando le unghie nella carne. Il tempo di chiudere quella stretta e l'altro strinse ancora di più le mani attorno al collo…

Glielo avrebbe spezzato…

La voce soffocata, incapace di chiedere aiuto…

Di nuovo un grido accompagnò la presa che si strinse attorno al corpo di Dorian Vassiliev.

Alain gli si avventò addosso e così pure André anche se l'altro non mollava la presa…

"Dannato demonio questa volta non ti lascerò vivere!" – gridò Alain.

"No…Alain non ucciderlo!" – gridò di nuovo Diane alle spalle del fratello ma l'altro non parve nemmeno sentire la voce di lei – "Non ucciderlo…".

Alain non si lasciò impietosire.

Era tale la rabbia verso l'uomo che aveva trasformato Diane in un essere irriconoscibile che non esitò a sferrare un colpo al fianco del russo, là dove la ferita era aperta.

L'altro si contrasse e Alain si stupì della capacità di sopportare il dolore di quell'essere venuto da chissà quale parte dell'inferno…

Poche parole sussurrate…

L'istinto infernale che non accetta la sconfitta.

"Se non posso averla allora la porterò con me!" – sibilò in preda al delirio scagliandosi contro Oscar ed afferrandola per il collo.

"No!" – urlò André avventandosi addosso al russo.

Poteva vedere il volto di Oscar divenire bianco e contrarsi nel tentativo di respirare.

André allora forzò sé stesso a rialzarsi…

Fece due passi indietro, allontanandosi da lei, mentre il cuore batteva all'impazzata e lui avrebbe voluto staccare la presa di Vassiliev a morsi se fosse servito…

Indietreggiò ancora e chiuse gli occhi e tentò di rammentare dove fosse finito quel maledetto coltello…

Lo intravide e l'afferrò e tornò verso Alain che aveva preso Vassiliev per il collo e stringeva a sua volta per liberare Oscar.

"Alain lascialo!" – gridò André.

"André no! Non fargli del male ti prego!" – implorò Diane tentando di avvicinarsi e cadendo a terra sfinita.

André ordinò ad Alain di staccarsi…

Appena trattenuto da Alain il collo di Vassiliev ondeggiò, mentre la lama correva veloce incidendo un taglio netto nella carne immobile e concentrata.

Diane gridò di nuovo…

Grida di terrore, mentre la chiesa pareva sussultare e muoversi quasi seguendo gli unici gesti morbidi e lenti compiuti dalle mani di Vassiliev che slacciavano la presa e si lasciavano andare.

André si trascinò via Oscar…

Alain rimase con lo sguardo sull'altro e decise che non era abbastanza.

Il russo emise un rantolo goffo spalancando gli occhi vitrei e freddi, accennando una debole reazione che Alain colse al balzo, come la giusta provocazione per dare sfogo alla rabbia della sua personale disfatta: aver perso la stima e l'affetto della sorella, inghiottita dalla fulgida mente di quell'uomo senza scrupoli e senz'anima.

"Alain ti prego non ucciderlo!" – piangeva Diane dietro di lui – "E' stato lui a salvarmi quella notte…e lui non mi ha mai fatto del male…non ucciderlo!".

Piangeva Diane e non comprendeva che Vassiliev era già morto e che Alain voleva vendicare la morte di una sorella che gli era stata portata via per sempre, come fosse morta anche lei.

Strinse Alain…

Le dita attorno al collo teso di Vassiliev si chiusero.

"Va da Diane" – disse Oscar ad André mentre respirava piano e si massaggiava il collo per restituire sensibilità alla gola – "Portala via di qui…non deve vedere quello che accade…".

Oscar si trascinò lontano dal punto in cui il corpo di Alain affondava e si chiudeva su quello di Vassiliev.

André si contrasse a quella richiesta: "No…voglio sapere come stai tu…".

Lei lo squadrò stranita per quell'ordine disatteso…

Il respiro teso, le dita contratte, i muscoli infranti contro l'aria che era mancata per troppo tempo.

André non attese che lei rispondesse. L'afferrò per le braccia, lei iniziò a tossire e si contrasse incapace di rialzarsi.

"Dannazione! Ti porto fuori…" – replicò prendendola in braccio e sollevandola e stringendola a sé come per aggrapparsi lui stesso a lei, alla sua vita. Senza di lei sarebbe morto, era questa la pura e semplice realtà, e in quel pensiero si raccolse tutta la sua esistenza passata e tutta l'esistenza incerta e futura.

Quanto tempo si era perduto nel silenzio imposto dal rigore dell'onore e del rispetto alla famiglia, e ai compiti che quel ruolo, imposto dal padre, aveva imposto alle loro vite…

Quanto tempo si era perduto nella caparbia convinzione di bastare a sé stessi…

Il silenzio s'infranse nei passi di André che usciva da Saint Sulpice, mentre altri rumori s'insinuarono nella quiete fredda della chiesa…

Indistinti passi concitati.

Le grida si erano disciolte lungo i sotterranei e nelle celle dei monaci che adesso accorrevano ritrovando lo scempio delle panche rovesciate e dei candelabri spenti e di un corpo che giaceva a terra poco lontano dall'altare della chiesa…

Oscar tentò di respirare più a fondo…

"Sto bene André. Vai da Diane ti prego…lei…".

"E va bene…tu aspetta qui…torno subito…".

Il vento ancora fresco delle prime ore della notte aveva preso a spirare regalando un alito profumato di vita, intriso del calore del fumo dei camini e dei lillà che ondeggiavano spandendo aromi intensi, a tratti mescolati, a tratti distinti, mentre le dita si stringevano alla pietra fredda della fontana, al centro della piazzetta.

Oscar sollevò lo sguardo e si vide venire incontro un'ombra quasi imponente.

Per qualche istante temette fosse Sabin, ancora vivo, sceso a patti anche lui con qualche strano demone dalle mille vite…

S'irrigidì, pronta a reagire seppure ormai non aveva più forze a disposizione.

Intravide quell'ombra che le passava oltre, il passo pesante ma certo, un peso portato sulle spalle, come quello di un'esistenza ormai infranta e perduta per sempre.

Poco dietro intravide un'altra ombra…

Parevano due fantasmi quelle strane creature che viaggiavano assieme.

Alla fine decise di seguire la prima.

Riconobbe Alain che portava un corpo sulle spalle…

"Aspetta…Alain…che è accaduto?".

L'altro non rispose, respirando a fatica per lo sforzo.

Imboccò Rue des Canettes alla destra della facciata della chiesa.

"Alain…che stai facendo?" – continuò a chiamarlo lei.

"Oscar…".

Lei si voltò e riconobbe la voce di André che la chiamava. Stava reggendo il corpo di Diane, esausta e stravolta. La giovane piagnucolava e si contorceva dal dolore.

"Dobbiamo portare Diane da un dottore…sta male…".

"Va bene. Ma dove sta andando Alain?" – chiese Oscar autando André a sorreggere l'altra.

André non rispose. Il silenzio scese tra loro mentre i passi procedevano lenti nella stessa direzione di Alain.

 _Rue des Ciseaux…_

Alain continuò a camminare.

Imboccò Rue Saint Marguerite e percorse il perimetro che aggirava Saint Germain des Pres, raggiungendo Rue Saint Benoit…

"Ma dove…" – chiese di nuovo Oscar.

"Quello è Vassiliev. Alain sta portando sulle spalle il corpo di Vassiliev…".

"Cosa?".

"Gli ho detto di venire via e di lasciarlo lì. Ma lui mi ha chiesto di autare Diane, ancora per un po'. Poi ci avrebbe pensato lui ma…prima doveva fare una cosa…".

Alain per poco non cadde sotto il peso del corpo che stava portando. Si appoggiò al muro per riprendere fiato e poi ricominciò a camminare.

"Andrè…dobbiamo tornare verso Rue de Vaugirard. Porteremo Diane a casa del Dottor Lasonne…non è lontana…ma a piedi non riusciremo ad arrivarci. Ma perché Alain sta continuando a camminare verso…".

Oscar smise di parlare e sollevò lo sguardo. L'ennesimo grido di dolore la costrinse a concentrarsi di nuovo su Diane.

 _Rue de Seine…_

"Alain sta andando verso la Senna?" – chiese con un filo di voce.

André annuì. Non voleva dirlo apertamente. Sapeva che Diane, nonostante stesse male, li avrebbe sentiti e non voleva infliggerle anche quell'ennesima tortura.

"Vi prego" – mormorò Diane – "Vi prego fatemi vedere dove va mio fratello…".

"Diane…dobbiamo portarti da un dottore…".

"No…voglio solo vedere…dove va Alain…".

Anche Diane la comprese quale fosse la direzione di Alain.

La comprese ed un respiro soffocato s'infranse nel corpo ormai piegato dal dolore quando tutti e tre udirono il tonfo sordo provocato da un corpo che cadeva in acqua.

Diane si accasciò a terra mantenendo lo sguardo verso la schiena di Alain, inginocchiato a sua volta al bordo del fiume, sul limitare del muro che costeggiava Rive Gauche, in Rue de Malaquest.

Le lacrime scivolarono sugli occhi di entrambi…

Diane aveva perduto per sempre il suo bambino e l'unico uomo che avesse mai amato nella sua vita.

E aveva perduto Alain, suo fratello, che aveva ucciso quell'uomo, per lei e per ciò che lei non era più.

Oscar osservò quella scena e percepì il pianto sommesso e disperato di Alain, mentre cedeva alla rabbia ed alla disperazione ed al rimorso di non aver saputo proteggere la piccola Diane.

Le mani avevano stretto la vita di Vassiliev fino a che quella vita si era dissolta sotto di esse, fino a che quella vita era stata finalmente allontanata da quella di Diane.

Alain era rimasto con lo sguardo fisso su quello dell'altro per tutto il tempo, mentre Vassiliev l'aveva guardato, incredulo e dannato, ascoltando la vita scivolare via…

L'uomo si rialzò e tornò verso di loro in pochi passi.

"Mi prenderò cura io di Diane adesso. Lei verrà con me…. dove abito ci sono alcune donne che conoscono bene come la vita scorre…".

Andrè si rialzò.

La voce di Alain era quasi afona, senza vibrazioni, senza tono…

"Vieni quando vuoi André. Vi sposerete non appena Diane starà meglio…" – continuò Alain quasi ad impedire all'altro di fiatare, caso mai fosse stato trafitto da un ripensamento.

"Alain aspetta…Diane non può farcela ad arrivare fino a casa vostra…" – obiettò André con un filo di voce, incredulo che nonostante tutto, tutto sarebbe andato come doveva, come lui stesso aveva chiesto.

Oscar dovette farsi forza mentre ascoltava la sequela di ordini e non poteva fare a meno di pensare che adesso nulla avrebbe più potuto frapporsi a quel matrimonio.

Diane si sarebbe ripresa e Andrè l'avrebbe sposata…

Sentì la testa girare ed il respiro scivolare via. Il petto si contrasse ed uno spasmo di tosse squarciò il respiro tanto che dovette appoggiarsi al muro della casa che si affacciava sul fiume.

Alain osservò la scena. Freddamente sottrasse il braccio di Diane alla presa di André.

"Ho lasciato che troppe persone si occupassero di Diane. Adesso tornerò a farlo io. Tu piuttosto vedi di aiutare il nostro comandante…".

André comprese che Alain non avrebbe arretrato di un passo. L'uomo era possente e risoluto, nonostante le due lotte furiose che aveva ingaggiato quella notte. Sollevò Diane come fosse un fuscello e scomparve nel buio come fosse stato un fantasma che tornava alle sue tenebre di destino e di dolore…

"Dobbiamo tornare il caserma…" – disse André rivolto ad Oscar.

"Sì…" – balbettò lei senza respiro – "Solo un istante…".

Sì, sarebbe tornata in caserma e sì, tutto sarebbe tornato come un tempo, quando c'erano ordini da impartire, soldati da addestrare, rivolte da soffocare ed una monarchia che non voleva comprendere che la Storia aveva già imboccato un corso che non ne prevedeva la sopravvivenza…

Oscar si appoggiò al muro.

Le occorreva solo qualche istante per dire a sé stessa che adesso era davvero tutto finito.

Dorian Vassiliev era morto, il corpo ceduto alle correnti della Senna che l'avrebbero condotto verso le reti dell'Isle du Cignes, dove sarebbe rimasto impigliato e poi recuperato.

Nessuno si sarebbe presentato a riconoscere quel corpo, nessuno lo avrebbe reclamato.

André le si fece accanto.

Avrebbe voluto abbracciarla.

Si limitò a riferire l'ultimo tassello di quel crudele epilogo, come se Oscar stessa non fosse in grado di cogliere lo spunto per approfittare di quegli eventi e chiudere definitivamente il cerchio della vicenda.

"Di certo qualcuno avrà visto Sabin assieme a Vassiliev…per lo meno da quando il primo è diventato complice del secondo, dopo l'aggressione a Diane. Non sarà difficile collegare la loro morte. Forse tra quei due erano sorti dei dissidi sulle malefatte da mettere in atto…".

La lucida spietatezza di André fece sobbalzare Oscar. Non se lo ricordava dotato di cinismo fino a quel punto, il suo André.

Eppure doveva saperlo che il dolore alla fine scava dentro l'anima e la buca e la corrode fino a sciogliere la sua forza e a trasformarla…

"André…come puoi…" – obiettò lei con un filo di voce.

Avrebbe voluto chiedere altro.

"Hai un'idea migliore?" – chiosò lui che sentiva crescere l'irritazione dentro di sé.

"No…" – convenne lei tornando a guardare a terra. Il fango era pesante in quel punto e lei faticò ad allungare il passo.

La responsabilità di tutto era solo la sua.

Questa era la conclusione a cui Oscar arrivò. André non era più suo, e non perché lui avesse cambiato idea, ma perché lei lo aveva allontanato talmente tante volte da sé che adesso era evidente quale fosse la direzione che lui aveva deciso di prendere.

Stava eseguendo degli ordini…ecco tutto…

"Vieni…fa ancora freddo di notte…".

Oscar si passò una mano sulla bocca. Deglutì a fatica ed il sapore amaro del sangue le spezzò il respiro…

Fece per muoversi e André non potè fare altro che cingerle la schiena perché da sola lei non sarebbe riuscita a fare un passo.

Non parlò più André per tutto il resto del tragitto che lentamente li ricondusse attraverso Rue de Hurepoix verso Pont Saint Michel.

Arrivati a Place de Greve riuscirono a trovare una carrozza di quelle utilizzate dai nobili o dai commercianti più benestanti e libertini per spostarsi nelle ore notturne e andare ad intrufolarsi nelle feste nascoste nei palazzi immersi nelle straducole di Parigi.

Il vetturino rimase stupito dallo strano abbigliamento dei due clienti…

Uno dei due era in camicia e l'altro aveva appoggiata sulle spalle un'uniforme dei Soldati della Guardia.

Che strana sorte riservava il destino…

Nell'abitacolo della carrozza diretta in Rue de la Chausseè d'Antin André si ritrovò immerso nel ricordo che risaliva a diversi mesi prima, durante la rivolta di Fabourg Saint Antoine.

Quella volta era stato lui a rischiare la pelle e a mala pena rammentava di essere uscito indenne dal cappio che già era stato issato sulla sua testa grazie al provvidenziale intervento del Conte di Fersen e di alcune guardie al suo servizio.

Ma non era quello il ricordo più importante.

Rivide sé stesso, raccolto in un abbraccio…

Erano state le braccia di Oscar a tenerlo stretto per tutto il viaggio e lui aveva ascoltato la mano di lei posarsi sul petto, per accertarsi se era vivo certo, ma quella mano aveva indugiato, come sospinta da una curiosità insolente e dannata…

André osservò il viso di Oscar, bianco, gli occhi chiusi, i muscoli contratti. Era viva, non avrebbe avuto bisogno di altro per accertarlo…

D'istinto allungò la mano e l'appoggiò delicatamente sul petto di lei percependo il battito lieve e ritmato del cuore, e sotto le dita la curva lieve e dolce dei seni, teneri…

Non riuscì a staccarsi da lei. Non riuscì a distogliersi da lei…

L'amava così tanto che il cuore si contrasse e i muscoli s'irrigidirono e la sua bocca si chiuse, e la testa si reclinò un poco verso il viso di lei, per entrare nella bocca di lei e per raccogliere il sentore del sangue, morbidamente adagiato sulle labbra…

L'amava così tanto da essersi intestardito ad eseguire i suoi ordini di fronte al mondo, dando seguito a quella remota richiesta che gli regalava una libertà inutile e dolorosa.

L'amava così tanto che per questo aveva deciso di fuggire da lei, chiedendo in sposa una giovane sfortunata e testarda che aveva pagato caro il suo istinto di amore e di follia.

Diane era come lui, prigioniera di un desiderio impossibile, irraggiungibile, per l'unico e semplice motivo che quel desiderio non era condiviso, non era comune e non era possibile tenerlo a lungo dentro di sé, soffocato, imprigionato, perché esso avrebbe reso folle il suo guardiano…

Tanto valeva volgere lo sguardo altrove e così il desiderio e così la vita…

Eppure lì immerso in quei pensieri, le dita di André strinsero il lembo della camicia macchiata di sangue, profumata di morte, a svelare il velluto roseo e tiepido del petto, immerso nel respiro più calmo.

Non gl'importava se Oscar si fosse accorta di quel gesto folle…

Non gl'importava più.

"Ancora…così…brava bambina…devi avere coraggio…devi farti forza!".

La donna teneva stretta la mano di Diane e la stringeva ancora di più mentre il corpo della giovane si piegava torcendosi e chiudendosi su sé stesso per accogliere la stilettata dolorosa ed infinita che trafiggeva ogni muscolo, ogni arto, ogni parte di sé.

Un altro grido si levò dal letto dove Diane giaceva, in preda alle contrazioni che malvage ed infinite si erano prese la vita del suo bambino, di ciò che ormai non c'era più, ma che, nonostante questo, le infliggevano una sofferenza senza pari.

"Deve uscire…deve uscire il tuo male!" – continuava la donna con gli occhi lucidi e la voce imperiosa ma al tempo stesso severa.

Era _male_ ciò che stava dentro la piccola Diane.

Così adesso era diventato il frutto di quell'amore impossibile e che Diane aveva amato, nonostante tutto, ma che non era riuscita a tenere con sè.

Alain nell'altra stanza camminava su e giù, in preda alla disperazione, rifugiandosi col cuore in quella specie di patto segreto che gli dava la forza di non morire. Se Diane fosse vissuta, anche senza quel bambino, si sarebbe sposata con André e forse sarebbe riuscita ad essere felice.

Solo questo desiderava Alain. Solo questo adesso che Diane combatteva per sopravvivere, lei stessa, al pericolo di quel doloroso aborto…

Attorno alla piccola Diane c'erano alcune donne del quartiere che si erano offerte di aiutarla.

Ma l'unica via d'uscita era attendere che il corpo di Diane, vivo, si separasse per sempre da ciò che non lo era più.

Sistemi antichi che non si curavano della sofferenza che tale pratica procurava alle donne che la subivano e qualsiasi fosse stata l'origine, di amore o di violenza, di quella vita che non sarebbe mai nata.

 _Non ho nemmeno avuto la forza di proteggerti…_

 _Ti ho amato sì, ma dovevo proteggerti._

 _Non volevo perderti…_

 _Non ho avuto la forza di farti nascere…_

 _Ed è solo colpa mia…_

 _Se almeno tu fossi vissuto, io avrei visto nel tuo viso, gli occhi del mio amore e i suoi capelli e avrei ascoltato di nuovo le sue dita, strette alle mie…_

 _E…_

 _Qualsiasi fosse stato il tuo viso…_

 _Ora è notte._

 _La luna si affaccia lassù, nel cielo chiaro e freddo._

 _Sono sola…_

 _Mio fratello ha vegliato su di me. Ogni istante è rimasto accanto a me…_

 _So che l'ho ferito e deluso e che solo il suo amore per me gli ha consentito di non abbandonarmi e di tenermi stretta a lui. Non c'è nessun altro come lui. Nessuno…_

 _Io dovevo comprenderlo"._

"Ma è proprio vero che ti sposerai con Diane?".

I passi veloci erano rimbombati nel corridoio scuro della caserma, immersa nell'ombra di quel pomeriggio tiepido seppure chiuso da una spessa coltre di nuvole cariche di pioggia. Se ne sentiva l'odore aspro, nell'aria, che rilasciava stille profumate di tiepida brezza a tratti mescolata a qualche goccia furtiva che tentava di scendere dal cielo.

Gerard Lasalle si era piantato davanti ad André. Aveva fatto la domanda a bruciapelo e con tono talmente alto, così differente dal solito mormorio balbettante che accompagnava i suoi discorsi, che anche gli altri soldati accanto ai due avevano capito e adesso s'erano messi a sedere, orecchie aperte, incuriositi da quella novità.

André annuì, silenziosamente.

"Non…non…dirai sul serio?" – riprese Lasalle, ora balbettanto in preda alla sua solita incertezza.

"E' così" – replicò André per essere più convincente – "Ho chiesto la mano di Diane ad Alain e lui ha acconsentito…".

"Ma tu sei diventato scemo tutto d'un colpo?" – sbraitò Romanov alzandosi di scatto dalla branda – "Diane era invagnita di quel russo…quel dannato russo che pare abbiano ripescato nella Senna qualche giorno fa…e adesso lei sposerebbe te? E soprattutto…tu sposerai una che…che? Dannazione…ma non ha senso!".

"Abbiamo deciso così. Non credo che la questione vi riguardi…" – tentò di schernirsi André che non ne voleva proprio sapere di dare spiegazioni oltre il dovuto. Non ce n'erano di spiegazioni, davvero.

André sentiva quel dannato vuoto dentro di sé divenire ogni giorno più grande e profondo, nonostante provasse un affetto discreto e sentito verso Diane.

Quel vuoto era stato suo compagno da una vita, non aveva mai cercato di colmarlo e questo gli era bastato, perché di fatto nel nulla tutto sarebbe potuto accadere.

Ora quel nulla sarebbe stato colmato da una scelta improbabile fino a qualche tempo prima.

André non si sarebbe sposato per amore…

Ma l'avrebbe fatto per amore di colei che non aveva scelta da sé stessa, e così forse sarebbe stata libera…

Oscar adesso ascoltava lo strano suono della libertà.

Non la propria ma quella di André.

Quella libertà che lei gli aveva offerto, anzi, che gli aveva rovesciato addosso, senza sapere che essa sarebbe stata la più dura delle condanne, la più implacabile sentenza che mai avrebbe potuto emettere nei confronti del più acerrimo dei nemici.

L'aveva emessa per lui ed anche per sé.

Quella decisione l'aveva condannata a non avere scampo, a non avere più scelta.

Scegliere era in fondo ciò che l'aveva sempre spaventata…

Aveva riempito la sua vita di scelte fatte da altri, imponendosi di credere che in esse riposasse la sua più fulgida libertà.

Ora quella vita si era svuotata, perché per la prima volta lei si era trovata di fronte a sé stessa che voleva scegliere, ma non aveva colto l'istante per cedere a sé stessa…

Era lei ad aver emesso quella sentenza ed essa ora opprimeva il petto, chiudeva il respiro, si dimenava come un animale sordido e sfuggente che giungeva alla coscienza richiamato dalle più improbabili eco.

La brezza della primavera, il sentore della legna arsa per cuocere il pane nei forni di Parigi, le grida delle donne al mercato, i fasci dei fiori variopinti, le membra di animali macellati ed offerti ai migliori acquirenti, gli occhi dei bambini, vivaci eppure come spenti, sotto il peso della fame e dell'incertezza, e ancora le mostrine dorate dell'uniforme, lucenti, limpide e squallide, a ricordarle il suo destino, a rammentarle per sempre i suoi errori…

Oscar osservava adesso i suoi soldati schierati nella piazza d'armi, davanti a sé, equipaggiati per fronteggiare una battaglia insensata ed inspiegabile, quella che silenziosa si stava prendendo le strade di Parigi e le coscienze e le pance del popolo, ormai incapace di trattenere la propria rabbia. Si sentì inspiegabilmente osservata dagli occhi di quegli uomini, uomini del popolo, e si rese conto che quell'ordine che lei aveva tentato di mantenere durante tutta la sua vita le stava indiscutibilmente scivolando via tra le dita, come tutto ciò per cui lei aveva combattuto da sempre.

Intravide André, nella terza fila, impassibile e distante, forse ormai calato in quella che sarebbe stata la dimensione della sua nuova vita.

"Gli ordini prevedono di intervenire al minimo accenno di rivolta. Non saranno tollerati assembramenti, né gruppi di persone, nessuno che rechi con sé bastoni, spade o armi di qualsiasi genere che non abbia l'autorizzazione a farlo!".

Oscar sentì la propria voce, uscire impassibile come sempre.

L'aria era carica di tensione che si spandeva fin lì, fin dentro le mura di quella caserma…

E fuori…

Non ci si può bagnare due volte nello stesso fiume…

E quel fiume si stava gonfiando ogni giorno di più fino a quando sarebbe straripato, portando con sé chiunque si fosse opposto alla sua forza ed alla sua decisione…

"Alain…".

"Diane…sono qui".

"Alain…non devi più preoccuparti. Ora sto meglio. Vedrai…guarirò e poi…".

"E poi sarai di nuovo felice…".

Diane sorrise debolmente rannicchiata nel letto piccolo e sporco.

Le lenzuola ingrigite trattenevano l'odore del sangue, rappreso, che ancora potente, nonostante quella piccola stanza si stagliasse lassù, anch'essa sopra i tetti di Parigi, lisciati dalla luce del mattino chiara ed asciutta.

Essa entrava prepotente, ripulita dai miasmi dei bassifondi della città più oscura.

Diane doveva tornare ad essere pulita e limpida come quell'aria, che nel profondo, nonostante l'inverno cupo e gelido, ad ogni primavera era di nuovo lì, ad attraversare le vie della città…

Con il suo profumo…

"André è passato anche ieri, ma tu dormivi…mi ha lasciato una cosa per te…".

"Davvero? Mi dispiace…non sono riuscita a parlare spesso con lui, ma…che cosa ha portato?".

"E' un regalo per te. Dice che sua nonna ti ha visto solo una volta ma è una buona osservatrice. Così è riuscita a procurarsi questo…".

Alain porse un pacco, allungandolo tra le braccia di Diane che si tirò su, sedendosi sul letto.

La carta spessa e giallognola scricchiolò sotto le dita magre e timorose della giovane.

Gli occhi s'illuminarono alla vista del riflesso candido e tenue di una stoffa leggera e dolcemente perlata e le mani di Diane tremarono un poco incerte se affondare nel tocco del tessuto che pareva morbido e vellutato.

"Aprilo su…credo di aver capito cos'è!" – la incitò Alain mentre il cuore gli balzava in petto, nonostante avesse compreso subito cosa ci fosse dentro al pacco.

"Ho paura…di sporcarlo…".

Diane abbasò lo sguardo. Il bianco pallido dell'incarnato scomparve nella massa di capelli castano chiaro, mentre Alain percepì il respiro faticoso della sorella.

"Diane, ti prego…adesso devi sforzarti di dimenticare. Questo vestito è un regalo della nonna di André. Mi ha detto che anche lei è felice che tu diventi la moglie di suo nipote…avrà una nuova nipote…così mi ha detto André!".

Alain allungò la mano e mise l'indice sotto il mento di Diane: le sollevò il capo, dolcemente, perché voleva che lei ascoltasse ciò che aveva da dirle.

"Io ho sbagliato tutto con te…piccola Diane. Ti ho sempre pensato come una bambina, mentri tu desideravi solo crescere e diventare una donna…se avessi compreso questo in tempo forse avrei potuto aiutarti a distinguere il bene dal male e tu non saresti stata costretta a nascondermi i tuoi sentimenti…è solo per questo che altri hanno approfittato di te e ti hanno usato…".

Diane aggrottò le sopracciglia e tentò di parlare per difendersi.

Lo sguardo s'incupì e Alain colse al volo quella reazione.

"Non fraintendermi…io dovevo starti vicino, qualunque fosse stata la tua scelta. E così forse tu avresti capito, oppure chi ti era accanto avrebbe capito che sei una persona speciale. André…lui l'ha capito ed è per questo che ti ha chiesto in sposa. Non lo fa solo per lenire il dolore che hai sopportato e io non ho dato il mio consenso solo per rimediare a quanto accaduto. Solo se sarai tu ad essere convinta di questo matrimonio…allora questo matrimonio si farà. Accetterò qualsiasi tua scelta…anche se ammetto che saperti accanto ad André mi renderebbe estremamente felice…".

Diane osservò il fratello che parlava con il cuore in mano. Non lo aveva mai visto addentrarsi in simili discorsi.

Diane non pensava non ne fosse capace. Semplicemente non era crescito in quel modo…

"Anch'io sono felice di sposare André…fratellone!" – esclamò Diane allungando la mano e stropicciando la capigliatura di Alain - "Senti…Alain…io vorrei lavarmi. Potresti procurarmi dell'acqua e un poco di sapone?".

"Agli ordini!" – esclamò Alain saltando in piedi e mettendosi sull'attenti.

"E poi vorrei anche della carta e un po' d'inchiostro…".

"Cosa? Carta e inchiostro? Ma tu…" – obiettò Alain sgranando gli occhi.

La sorella sorrise…

"Qualcosa di buono da tutta questa storia è venuto fuori…quando ero a Saint Petersbourg…".

Diane tirò un respirò più fondo. Aprì la mano e questa volta immerse le dita nel tepore lieve della stoffa che occhieggiava dall'involucro di carta come per trarre da essa la forza di non cedere ai ricordi ed alla disperazione.

"Ho imparato a scrivere…qualche parola s'intende. Vorrei dare ad André un biglietto di ringraziamento per sua nonna…e vorrei scriverlo io stessa. E poi…guarda…".

Diane indicò il vecchio mantello che l'aveva avvolta da quando aveva lasciato Bicêtre.

"C'è una scatolina nella tasca interna…".

Alain eseguì tutte le richieste.

Diane si alzò a fatica ed estrasse il vestito dal pacco lisciando la stoffa seppure facendo attenzione a non sgualcirla o sporcarla. Era un vestito semplice e lieve, leggermente rosato, non ampio, ma impreziosito nel bustino da delicati ricami di pizzo, ornati di piccole perle, sulle quali scorrevano stille azzurrate di cielo mescolate ai riflessi arancio che filtravano dalla finestrella…

Il tramonto di Parigi…

"Tornerai dai tuoi compagni?" – chiese Diane prima di chiudersi in camera per lavarsi.

"Sì…non posso attendere oltre. Ancora un paio di giorni e dovrò rientrare in caserma. Poi per il tuo matrimonio potrò avere qualche altro giorno di licenza…e se tutto andrà bene…verrò a farti visita alla sera…nella tua nuova casa…".

"Lo so…a casa di André. Il suo padrone è stato molto generoso a concedergli di ospitarmi, almeno per il tempo necessario a trovare una casa tutta per noi…".

"Sì devo ammetterlo. Quella gente è diversa dai nobili che ho conosciuto finora…".

"Quella gente?" – ridacchiò Diane – "Anche il tuo comandante?".

"Finiscila adesso…non voglio più entrare nel discorso…".

"Alain…tu sai che lei…" – esordì timidamente Diane, mentre lo sguardo s'incupiva di nuovo. Non era certa che il fratello conoscesse tutta la verità e quindi non sapeva se conoscendola, Alain sarebbe stato così sicuro ad acconsentirle di sposare André.

"Io so tutto e non so niente!" – replicò Alain con voce che si stava alterando – "Io so che André ha fatto la sua scelta e io ho accettato la sua decisione. Non sono così stupido da non sapere che _maledizione_ ci fosse nella testa di quel bellimbusto! Ma…".

"Ehi…Alain…stai parlando del mio futuro marito! E del tuo futuro cognato! Un po' di rispetto!" – Diane rise sempre più divertita per stemperare la rinnovata furia del fratello.

Alain rimase spiazzato dalla battuta. Non riusciva a credere che in quei pochi giorni, da quando quel demonio si era dissolto dalla vita di Diane, lei avesse finalmente lasciato che la speranza e la dolcezza tornassero ad albergare nel cuore.

"Scusami…non volevo offendere André…ma quello…quello me l'ha fatta talmente tante volte…che…".

Diane scrutò seria il fratello.

Lui si morse la lingua.

"Io conto su di lui" – chiosò rapidamente Alain – "André è una brava persona, ecco tutto, e voglio che anche lui possa essere felice. Se lo merita…e con te sono sicuro che sarà così…".

"Ben detto!" – replicò Diane pestando un piede e mostrando un sorriso complice ed un poco ironico.

"Ti ci metti anche tu adesso a prendermi in giro?" – chiese Alain tornando a grattarsi la testa.

Non poteva credere fosse tutto finito…

Davvero non ci poteva credere.

"Vai adesso fratellone…nostra madre deve uscire per comprare qualche uovo e un po' di pane…vai con lei. Così parlerete…".

 _Sì…_

 _Era davvero tutto finito…_

Alain se lo chiedeva, e poi se lo ripeteva, mentre a braccetto della madre se ne andava contro la luce del tramonto a scrutare dentro la soglia scura del forno vicino a casa per trovare ancora del pane, probabilmente raffermo di qualche giorno, che però sarebbe costato meno e avrebbe consentito loro di mettere assieme una misera cena.

La luce purpurea scorreva, morbida, mista a striscie azzurrognole che rincorrevano nuvole bianche, pure e limpide.

Un respiro più fondo, il cuore che pulsava come impazzito al pensiero che tutto era ormai finito e che tutto sarebbe presto cominciato.

Perché ogni fine è un nuovo inizio…

Un futuro.

Una vita migliore.

Era così assurdo che lei gli stesse chiedendo…

Proprio questo.

Andare con lui…

Uscire, là fuori, assieme a lui.

Stava sbagliando, stava morendo, stava scivolando nella disperazione più cupa.

Voleva sbatterci il viso contro quella disperazione che le avrebbe restituito il sorriso dello sguardo dolce ed un poco rassegnato di Diane.

Diane sapeva tutto di lei, di André, di loro…

Era necessario ascoltare un demone per comprendere ciò che ruggiva e tagliava nel cuore?

Era necessario che fosse il demonio a dire che si era tali e quali a lui?

Dorian Vassiliev aveva colto nel segno…

E Oscar voleva vedere Diane ancora. Voleva parlarle, nemmeno lei sapeva di cosa…

Voleva vedere colei che André avrebbe sposato. Voleva stringerle ancora una volta la mano, osservarla, immergersi in lei, perché adesso in lei si sarebbe immerso lui, il suo André.

Diane aveva perso il figlio…

Dio…

Nemmeno sapeva di chi fosse quel bambino.

Forse era di Vassiliev, anche se lui l'aveva ceduta al fratello…

Non era di André e nonostante questo André aveva chiesto di sposarla e…

E anche adesso che Diane aveva perso il suo bambino…

André non si era tirato indietro. Andrè l'avrebbe sposata ugualmente…

Le voleva bene…

Non potevano esserci altre spiegazioni…

Non era necessario allora che fosse il demonio a dire che si era tali e quali a lui…

E questo faceva dannatamente male, di nuovo, fino ad impazzire, fino a chiedergli di andare con lui per stare nella sua vita il più possibile, come un'adolescente inconsapevole e stupida che vuole per sé ciò che le sta sfuggendo tra le dita.

Cosa avrebbe mai potuto dire ad André a quel punto?

Si sarebbe umiliata di nuovo rivelando un sentimento che lui a quel punto non avrebbe mai potuto ricambiare…

E ci avrebbe sofferto anche lui…

André sarebbe vissuto per sempre con il rimorso di non aver saputo attendere così a lungo…

Le sue ultime parole…

"Oscar…volevo chiederti il permesso di uscire…Alain doveva rientrare ormai da qualche giorno ma non si è visto…".

"Lo so…il Colonnello Dagoult mi ha già informata…è molto strano…".

"Vorrei portargli la paga…so che ne ha bisogno per la madre malata e per…".

"Diane…" – mormorò Oscar piano – "Vorrei venire con te…vorrei vedere come sta…".

André sussultò a quella richiesta.

 _Perché?_

 _Perché mi chiedi una cosa simile? A cosa ti serve vedere Diane, vedermi insieme a lei? Forse non credi che io faccia sul serio con lei? Cosa speri di vedere, di trovare, di capire?_

 _Io ti ho sfidato e tu hai accettato di lasciarmi andare…_

André tenne per sé quelle domande.

La sua scelta l'aveva fatta.

E forse, se Oscar l'avesse accompagnato, in quel modo anche lei avrebbe finalmente compreso che essa era definitiva, almeno per come concepiva lui la vita, l'affetto, il rispetto verso chi aveva deciso di sposare.

E forse anche lui, sì, anche lui, l'avrebbe accettata, in definitiva, quella scelta…

L'avrebbe finalmente ascolatata fin giù, giù in fondo al cuore, dove remota si agitava la sensazione che adesso era davvero tutto finito.

E poi…

E poi c'era che se anche André non avesse mai chiesto a Diane di sposarlo, tutto era finito comunque.

Tutto era finito.

Oscar si era chiusa di nuovo nella sua solitudine, avviluppata in un groviglio di sensi di colpa e di malefiche sconfitte, in cima alle quali ci stava proprio il suo cedimento, il suo tentativo di assaggiare un barlume di affetto, attrazione, forse amore…

E lì, in quel magma di sensazioni indistinte e fulgide, lei aveva perso il senso di sé, il controllo di sé, la lucidità necessaria per anteporre a sé stessa il bene di altri, meno fortunati di lei, meno avezzi a combattere i colpi della vita.

In quelle settimane, a poco a poco, il desiderio di osservarsi assieme ad André, immersa in lui ed in quell'amore che pure sentiva potente dentro di lui, era stato ricacciato dentro, a forza, nel fondo delle viscere e lì sarebbe dovuto restare…

Non c'era spazio nella vita di Oscar per l'amore, per la tenerezza, per l'incertezza, per cedere la sua vita ai sentimenti.

Forse era per questo che André aveva compiuto la scelta di sposare Diane.

Per mettere fine una volta per tutte a quei giorni di ondeggiante insicurezza…

E di pazzia senza fine.

Un altro tramonto.

Un altro giorno era trascorso lieve e silenzioso, mentre i Soldati della Guardia pattugliavano la città.

Alcuni di loro accennarono ad un saluto, impercettibile, alla vista del loro comandante che passava oltre, a cavallo.

C'era André con lei e quelli si guardarono incuriositi…

Rue de la Chausseè d'Antin era poco distante da Rue Richelieu.

Bastava attraversare poche vie dove la luce del sole non arrivava mai, se non per poche ore durante la bella stagione.

Ma poi scompariva, subito, inghiottita dai tetti incombenti e lugubri che chiudevano la vista quando essa s'innalzava e tentava di incrociare un lembo di cielo.

Eppure il tramonto stendeva sulla città i suoi colori dolci mescolati agli intensi profumi del giorno che moriva…

"State andando da Alain?" – chiese indispettita una donna che aveva aperto bruscamente la porta al piano inferiore a quello in cui abitavano Alain e la sua famiglia.

André annuì sorpreso da quella domanda, inaspettata.

"Allora ditegli di fare qualcosa per questo cattivo odore che si sente dalla sua casa…o giuro che sarò io stessa a salire di sopra e buttare tutto all'aria!".

La porta si richiuse altrettanto in fretta, impedendo ad André di replicare, ma il cuore balzò in petto, improvviso e lugubre, mentre anche Oscar lo guardò in viso, preoccupata…

La porta dell'abitazione di Alain era aperta…

Certo che adesso era tutto finito…

Un'altra stella, un'altra vita aveva cambiato idea e aveva scelto una strada impercorribile per gli altri che sarebbero rimasti…

"Alain…lui è di là…insieme a Diane…la mia bambina se n'è andata…" – balbettò loro una donna anziana, accasciata sopra una seggiola. André riconobbe la figura quasi distorta e spezzata della madre di Alaine e Diane.

André e Oscar si guardarono intorno, l'odore intenso spezzò il respiro e li costrinse ad attendere qualche istante prima di entrare…

 _Ti amo…e non posso fare altro che continuare ad amarti…_

 _Vorrei credere che la vita proseguirà._

 _Senz'altro sarà così, ma non per me, non per ciò che sono diventata e per ciò che non sono più._

 _E' incomprensibile persino per me pensare di aver ceduto tutto di me stessa, quel poco che ero, poco più che innamorata di qualcuno che non avrei mai conosciuto fino in fondo e che non conoscerò mai…_

 _Questo vestito resterà per me il dono più prezioso che io abbia mai ricevuto…_

 _Io ti sposo Dorian Vassiliev…_

 _Per sempre…_

Il viso di Diane era bianco.

Il corpo disteso, immobile, sul piccolo letto, e lei pareva che dormisse…

La pelle quasi trasparente, appena solcata dall'ombra calata nella stanza per via di un semplice straccio scuro che qualcuno aveva appeso, forse per pietà, alla finestrella che dava sui tetti di Parigi.

Nessuna luce doveva entrare, né aria, né rumori, per non disturbare quel sonno eterno su cui Alain era rimasto a vegliare, impietrito, inginocchiato a terra, incapace di credere che quella adesso era l'unica realtà in cui sarebbe vissuto per sempre.

La sentenza era stata eseguita.

Paris aveva sacrificato un'altra figlia del popolo, inutile ed insignificante.

André non riuscì a dire una parola e Oscar gli si fece accanto, quasi per trovare un appiglio al corpo di lui, anche se non riuscì a toccarlo e neppure ad appoggiarsi a lui.

Osservò il corpo di Diane, disteso sul piccolo letto riordinato e pulito.

Nell'aria l'alone lieve e fresco e caldo e pieno del sapone di marsiglia, ormai sopraffatto dall'odore insistente e pesante della morte che ora dopo ora aveva preso a scacciare il primo, beffandosi di qualsiasi tentativo di mitigare il tempo immobile, fermo a quel gesto estremo e senza scampo.

Diane indossava un bell'abito bianco, leggermente impreziosito da fili di perle intrecciate nel busto…

"Io…" – balbettò Alain comprendendo chi fosse entrato, senza neppure voltarsi – "Io non intendo tornare nei Soldati della Guardia. Non tornerò fino a quando non mi convincerò che la mia Diane non c'è più e che non rivedrò mai più il suo sorriso…".

Il silenzio scese teso e pesante nella piccola stanza.

"Alain…che cosa…è successo?" – chiese André tentando di trattenere le lacrime mentre si avvicinava al letto e scrutava l'espressione finalmente serena e distesa di Diane.

Pareva tranquilla, in pace…

"Non ce l'ha fatta la mia piccola Diane…non mi ha detto perché ha voluto morire…forse lo ha fatto con te…".

"Cosa?" – chiese André stupito.

"Comandante…" – riprese Alain con un filo di voce – "Su quella cassa…c'è una lettera per voi…e c'è anche una piccola scatola…l'altro biglietto invece è per André…".

Oscar si guardò intorno. Riusciva a mala pena a respirare e pareva incapace di muovere i muscoli in maniera sensata e fluida. Scorse una piccola busta giallastra sopra una cassa poco lontano.

"L'ha scritta Diane…sapevate che aveva imparato a scrivere?" – mormorò Alain, lo sguardo fisso a terra e le braccia appena appoggiate sulle ginocchia.

 _Sì –_ avrebbe voluto rispondere Oscar – _Sono stata io, insieme a quell'uomo, ad insegnarle a scrivere. A lei e a…_

Oscar aprì la busta. Poche parole vergate con calligrafia incerta…

 _Mademoiselle Oscar…_

 _Vi ringrazio per ciò che avete fatto per me e per avermi sempre difeso, nonostante tutto._

 _Siete stata l'unica ad amarmi per ciò che ero ed anch'io vi ho amato, con tutto il mio cuore._

 _Non dovete essere in pena per me._

 _Non più ormai._

 _E non dovete sentirvi in colpa per la piccola Mimose._

Oscar sussultò…

Le mani strinsero il foglio di carta e la voragine si riaprì di nuovo.

Il ricordo di sé stessa trascinata dal pensiero che Diane avrebbe portato via con se André…

L'istinto, malefico ed insidioso che aveva guidato Oscar a volgersi a lui e a riconoscerlo come una parte di sé, impossibile da perdere…

La scelta di averlo per sé, solo pochi istanti, e da quella notte tutto era mutato…

E poi la voce di Mimose, l'ultima volta in cui l'aveva udita, prima di vederla sparire dalla cella.

Prima di non vederla mai più…

 _Quando Mimose è stata portata fuori dalla cella in cui era rinchiusa con voi, il colonnello l'ha presa con sé e l'ha portata al Giardino d'Inverno._

 _E quando voi siete riuscita a fuggire, Mimose era già morta._

 _L'ho vista io stessa._

 _Avrei dovuto dirvelo subito, ma ero troppo arrabbiata per aver lasciato Dorian._

Oscar si contrasse e la gola si chiuse e il cuore quasi si fermò al pensiero di quegli istanti interminabili che l'avevano separata dalla piccola.

Al pensiero che Mimose fosse morta perché lei non era stata in grado di arrivare in tempo.

Non sarebbe mai arrivata in tempo.

Questo le stava dicendo Diane…

 _Nella scatola c'è una ciocca dei suoi capelli. Li ho tagliati pensando di tenerli per me._

 _Ho voluto bene a Mimose, lei era come me._

 _Tutte e due siamo nate a Parigi e mi spiace che lei non sia tornata…_

 _Ci andrò io da lei e le farò compagnia._

 _So che era questo il nostro destino._

 _Lascio a voi i capelli di Mimose._

 _Li affido a voi…_

 _Ho amato anche voi, con tutto il cuore._

 _Ma io sono di Dorian e devo tornare da lui._

 _Abbiate cura di André…_

 _Diane._

 _Io sono di Dorian…_

 _Nonostante tutto…_

 _Nonostante tutto…_

 _Abbiate cura di André…_

Oscar aprì la piccola scatola.

Le mani tremavano.

Scorse con le dita la ciocca di capelli castani, morbidi e lucidi…

Le lacrime salirono inesorabili, a stento trattenute nella gola, come da sempre lei doveva imprigionare, di fronte a chiunque, il suo dolore e la disperazione che annienta la vita.

Strinse la piccola ciocca e sollevò lo sguardo verso Andrè…

Lui si era avvicinato alla finestra e aveva scostato un poco lo straccio scuro.

 _Ti voglio bene André…_

 _E tu sai che sarà sempre così._

 _Ma io so che il tuo destino è di abbracciare un'altra persona, adesso, come nel passato e come sarà sempre._

 _Abbi cura di te. Ti auguro di essere felice._

Anche lui sollevò d'istinto lo sguardo ritrovandosi quello di Oscar su di sé.

La cercò, si cercarono, con disperazione e sollievo, perché non c'era scampo a ciò che erano l'uno per l'altra, non c'era rimedio, e non ci sarebbe stata mai una via d'uscita.

Erano la stessa persona, qualunque fosse stato il luogo o il tempo in cui fossero mai vissuti o fossero tornati a vivere…

Non dissero nulla.

Nessuna parola, quasi nessun respiro, se non che André richiuse con cura il foglietto e tornando verso Oscar appoggiò la mano sulla spalla di Alain.

"Noi ti aspettiamo tutti. Tornerò a trovarti…fammi sapere se hai bisogno di qualsiasi cosa…".

Oscar indietreggiò impietrita, incapace di parlare, mantenendo lo sguardo fisso sul volto di Diane.

Si accorse che André le aveva preso la mano e la stava stringendo. Corse di nuovo al suo sguardo e lo vide lucido e quasi dissolto.

Anche lei fu costretta a stringere la mano di lui, ad aggrapparsi a lui questa volta, perché solo insieme avrebbero potuto sperare di farcela, in quel mondo che correva verso una nuova era, costellata di giorni sempre uguali e di vita che pulsava e di morte che scorreva…

La vita aveva cambiato il suo corso. Un'altra volta.

In un istante tutto era rimescolato e distrutto e diviso…

Oscar fu costretta a distogliere gli occhi quando uscì, all'aperto.

Nonostante fosse ormai buio, l'alone abbagliante della luce del tramonto le ferì lo sguardo e per un istante le sembrò che la terra si aprisse sotto i piedi.

Sentì la gola chiudersi ed il petto bruciare…

Il tempo scorreva così velocemente e lei non riusciva più a tenere il passo, a restare lucida di fronte alla morte che spietata si prendeva gioco della vita…

Ogni evidenza di quella vita era corsa via, e tutto pareva tornato come un tempo, come se quei mesi si fossero dissolti nel soffio gelato dell'inverno che moriva.

Come se quelle vite non fossero mai state vissute.

Paris accolse i loro passi.

André quasi imprecò alla vista della confusione che si era animata, come in un sogno malvagio, proprio da lì, in Rue Richelieu.

E l'unico dato certo era la direzione della folla…

Nonostante si trovassero poco distanti dalla caserma di Rue de la Chausseè d'Antin, si ritrovarono immersi in una specie di fiume di persone che inaspettatamente, ondeggiando silenzioso e severo, si dirigeva verso il centro della città, verso Palais Royal.

Una moltitudine compatta che impedì loro di risalire a cavallo, mentre Rue Richelieu pareva invasa da viandanti e popolani, e le poche carrozze faticavano a farsi largo e s'intrecciavano a portantine e carretti…

Non c'era tempo per piangere una giovane del popolo morta per amore.

Non ce n'era di tempo perché il tempo stava iniziando ad imboccare una strada nuova, indistinta in quel momento, ma capace di sollevare, nell'andirivieni della città, quell'ammasso informe e chiassoso e varipinto composto e gremito da tutti quelli che avevano deciso di occupare le strade, infervorati dalla prossima apertura degli Stati Generali e dall'idea primitiva e fulgida che quell'evento potesse portare ad un'esistenza migliore e meno precaria e non più soffocata dall'ingordigia di pochi eletti.

Non c'era più tempo.

Oscar strinse le redini del cavallo e si ritrovò immersa e dispersa in quella folla che nemmeno pareva sapesse dove stava andando e che non aveva nulla in sé di chiaro e di consapevole, ma che pure incuteva timore, come se in essa si celasse una bestia che si stava risvegliando, dopo anni di letargo forzato e silenzioso. Ora quella specie di Idra stava alzando la testa e i suoi mille occhi scrutavano ogni angolo, ogni pertugio della città, vogliosi di provare l'ebrezza del potere che si animava attraverso altrettante braccia e gambe ed istinti.

André rimase silenzioso alcuni istanti. Il tempo necessario per avvedersi che da lì sarebbe stato impossibile ritornare alla caserma, dove pure loro sarebbero dovuti rientrare, anche perché in quel momento le mura dell'edificio parevano l'unico luogo in grado di arginare il lento incedere della folla.

"Oscar…devi rientrare al più presto. Non…non ce la farai ad attraversare la città per tornare a casa…non adesso…".

Lei tornò ad osservarlo, André.

Lo sguardo era lucido, quasi trasparente, quasi disperso anch'esso. Comprese che lui non sarebbe riuscito a concederle altro tempo, altri istanti, altri respiri.

Non lì almeno, non in quel momento…

"Anche tu…" – si affrettò a replicare lei.

E nella voce non c'era il sapore di un ordine ma quello di una richiesta, disperata, soffocata dal timore che Parigi non fosse più la loro città, il luogo in cui non avrebbero mai avuto timore di vivere.

"Non posso" – sussurrò André a denti stretti – "Non adesso…io…non posso. Ma tu devi rientrare subito. E' pericoloso questa sera restare fuori…".

Uno spintone lo fece barcollare…

Lo sguardo minaccioso del passante che pareva averlo urtato apposta si piantò addosso ad entrambi.

Due militari, un ufficiale per giunta, da soli…

Il ricordo di Saint Antoine si rianimò prepotente.

André abbassò lo sguardo.

"Vattene!" – ripeté ad Oscar con rabbia – "Non ti rendi conto che la tua uniforme ti sta mettendo in pericolo…".

Pareva quasi che lui non la volesse lì, spettatrice impietosa del suo dolore, della sua sconfitta per una scelta sbagliata in partenza, per un gesto che non sarebbe mai riuscito a salvare colei che non si voleva salvare.

Nemmeno lui a quel punto si sarebbe salvato.

"No…" – replicò lei, testarda e decisa a restagli accanto – "Voglio che venga anche tu…che farai da solo…qui fuori…anche tu indossi un'uniforme…".

Lui sollevò lo sguardo squadrandola con rabbia: "Io sono un semplice soldato. Non sono un nobile…forse non ti è chiaro…a me non accadrà nulla…l'ho imparato a mie spese che per me è meglio non salire sulla carrozza di un nobile e stai pur certa che non lo rifarò più. Ma tu…la tua uniforme…in questo momento non sarei in grado di proteggerti. E…e io non me lo perdonerei mai se accadesse qualcosa anche anche te. Questo lo sai Oscar…".

Il tono sprezzante cozzava contro le parole intense e dolorose.

Sempre le stesse.

Eppure esse non s'infransero come un tempo contro un invisibile ostacolo ghiacciato di superbia e di sicurezza…

"Lo so" – mormorò Oscar mantenendo lo sguardo su di lui.

Poi continuò d'istinto, come per scacciare il buio…

"Tu volevi bene a Diane…".

Non era una domanda…

Si morse ugualmente il labbro, nell'osservarsi assolutamente inopportuna ed invadente.

Non aveva nessun diritto di chiedere ad André dei suoi sentimenti per Diane.

Non era da lei, ma lei si ritrovò incapace di mantenersi fredda e distante, come lo era sempre stata nel passato. Adesso voleva sapere, comprendere, capire se e perché André si era convinto ad andare fino in fondo a quella faccenda.

"E' tutto finito adesso…non ha più importanza…" – rispose lui con rabbia.

Fu lei allora a proseguire nella risposta: "Volevi aiutarla, volevi proteggerla…".

"Io volevo sposarla…non è la stessa cosa…".

Un balletto terribile d'insinuazioni…

Per assurdo quella visione di André lei l'avrebbe sopportata, l'avrebbe accettata.

Persino l'integrità più assoluta può riflettere il viso contorto del demonio…

Le risposte taglienti e rabbiose parevano deporre per il sì.

E parevano dettate dal desiderio che Oscar la smettesse di interrogarlo per sentirsi dire ciò che più le faceva comodo, ciò che meno avrebbe urtato la sua gelosia, il suo senso di possesso…

Non lo voleva capire Oscar che André era un uomo e che se avesse sposato Diane avrebbe onorato il suo impegno di marito, di uomo e di amante…

Era questo che Oscar non accettava.

E…

Per assurdo era questo di cui André non riusciva a convincerla, perché nemmeno lui, in fondo, ne era mai stato convinto.

E allora bruciava quella sconfitta, tanto quanto il pensiero che Diane non c'era più e che nemmeno quel matrimonio sarebbe stato in grado di salvarla.

"Resto con te…" – gli ripetè lei e nella voce una sorta di supplica, senza compassione o pietà. Una supplica che lei faceva a lui per chiedergli di non lasciarla fuori da quel momento, da quel dolore…

"Passeremo da Palais Royal..." – continuò – "Lì c'è un drappello di soldati e poi ci sono gli uomini di guardia al palazzo. Proveremo a tornare indietro da Place Louis le Grand…".

Oscar se lo tirò dietro André, tenendolo per mano, mentre l'altro pareva non guardare, non vedere nulla più che il buio tetro ed ammuffito delle straducole attorno a Palais Royal.

Parole sgradevoli, eco di qualche timida rimostranza contro il rincaro del prezzo del pane, che pure scarseggiava e quel poco che si trovava in giro nemmeno si sapeva se fosse fatto con farina di pietre…

Vetri infranti da sassi scagliati contro le finestre di un palazzo poco distante…

L'istinto di aggirare la folla e ricongiungersi al piccolo drappello di Soldati della Guardia impegnati a perlustrare Place du Palais Royal.

Un voltone li accolse…

Paris sapeva essere insolitamente clemente, dopo aver emesso le sue sentenze.

Da qualche parte consentiva di riprendere il respiro e…

Oscar rimase con gli occhi su André. Il respiro dell'altro era teso…

"André…" – sussurrò piano.

"E' tutto finito…" – proseguì lui.

 _No…_ \- avrebbe voluto dirgli lei – _No…_

Non disse nulla. La mano s'appoggiò alla spalla e le dita si strinsero…

Adesso era lei ad ascoltare la rabbia di André, per la sconfitta, per la perdita…

Il corpo si contrasse a quella vicinanza e fu lei ad accoglierlo, abbracciandolo.

Abbracciare lui per abbracciare sé stessa di fronte all'ignoto che tornava a dispiegarsi di fronte a loro.

L'ascoltò Oscar quel corpo che era sempre stato suo e che lo sarebbe sempre stato…

L'ascoltò e basta, stringendolo a sé…

"Quando saremo in caserma è meglio che tu torni a casa…non è bene che tu resti in città…" – esordì André dopo un lungo silenzio intercalato solo dalle grida dei popolani ammassati nelle vie.

"No…non posso".

Oscar tornò ad osservare la folla…

"Sono arrivati diversi dispacci sui disordini a Fabourg Saint Antoin e Saint Martin...devo rivedere i turni di guardia…".

André non disse più nulla.

Ciò che più temeva si stava avverando…

142


	43. Mai 1789

_**Mai 1789**_

 _La vostra integrità d'animo sarà la vostra rovina…_

Parole scivolate via, trascinate via dalla corrente della Senna.

Il senso incombente di quell'asserzione era tutto lì, sorprendentemente invischiato nella sorprendente e banale notizia dell'ennesimo rincaro del prezzo del pane.

Di quello che non c'era e pure di quello che davvero era fatto con farina di pietra!

Forse se Oscar avesse accettato quella maledetta proposta di matrimonio adesso non sarebbe stata lì, a rischiare la vita per colpa di quello stupido rincaro del prezzo del pane…

Forse, se Oscar avesse accettato di lasciare l'uniforme come le aveva chiesto disperatamente suo padre, adesso non sarebbe stata lì, alla testa del drappello di uomini comandati di sedare i disordini al Fabourg Saint Antoine…

Per via d'una insensata e dubbia voce che dava il commerciante di carte Révellon deciso ad abbassare il salario ai suoi lavoranti, il 27 aprile 1789, l'immagine del commerciante traditore era stata data alle fiamme e gli operai e gli abitanti del quartiere si erano riversati nelle fabbriche del proprietario, incendiando e distruggendo macchinari e scorte e minacciando di fare altrettanto con tutti quelli che si fossero macchiati di un simile delitto…

E più 3000 persone si erano radunate all'Hotel de Ville per manifestare contro la miseria che imperversava nelle strade di Parigi e 300 di loro erano state prese a fucilate dalle guardie e uccise per sedare i disordini, intollerabili e minacciosi.

Due malcapitati erano stati alla fine impiccati a Place de Greve.

Non c'era più tempo per una storia d'amore…

Forse non ce n'era mai stato.

Le regole della convivenza civile parevano dissolversi come neve sciolta al sole…

E i turni di guardia dovevano essere rivisti ogni giorno e adesso davvero i Soldati della Guardia Metropolitana, assieme a quelli della Garde de Ville ed ai reggimenti delle Guardie Svizzere di stanza a Parigi, vedevano dispiegarsi di fronte a sé un'ordine delle strade sempre più precario, messo a dura prova e a rischio d'essere incendiato da ogni più piccola scintilla.

Non c'era più tempo per una storia d'amore…

Forse non ce n'era mai stato.

Nella discesa verso gli inferi, si manifestava evidente la commistione tra coloro che ambivano realmente a migliorare le condizioni del popolo e a lottare per l'uguaglianza sociale e coloro che, invece, vedevano nelle rivolte il mezzo migliore per guadagnarne la fiducia e sfruttarlo abilmente per motivi diversi e ben più subdoli e arrivare così al potere e rovesciare monarchia e nobiltà.

E così ogni luogo fulcro del potere a Parigi veniva additato come possibile bersaglio contro il quale il popolo avrebbe potuto scaricare la propria rabbia, il rancore accumulato in anni di malgoverno e di inetta gestione delle ricchezze, troppo a lungo fagocitate e sperperate dalle famiglie nobili.

Place de Greve…

L'Hotel des Invalides…

La Consiergerie…

E le rivolte giungevano anche da Marsiglia e da Reims…

I Soldati della Guardia Metropolitana di Parigi scontavano il fatto di essere soldati ed al tempo stesso figli del popolo.

Persino tra le loro fila s'iniziava a percepire sorda e severa la rabbia…

Nessuno avrebbe mai potuto ordinare loro di sparare sul popolo.

E davvero c'era da chiedersi dove e quando si sarebbe trovata la forza ed il coraggio di impartire quegli ordini, con il rischio che essi non sarebbero mai stati eseguiti.

Con il rischio di non avere mai il coraggio d'impartirli.

Non c'era più tempo per una storia d'amore…

Forse non ce n'era mai stato.

 _La vostra integrità d'animo sarà la vostra rovina…_

Il ponte levatoio del Castello di Meudon, poco distante da Parigi, si abbassò.

Il profilo scuro dell'imponente edificio si stagliava contro il cielo azzurro, intenso e cristallino.

Varcando la soglia della fortezza il cuore si contrasse, colpito per l'ennesima volta dal senso dirompente e straziante della fine.

Un'altra fine le correva incontro a lambire la sua vita, a sferzare l'ennesimo colpo…

La fine di tutto…

Perché quando un bambino muore non si può credere che la vita possa andare avanti.

Era già accaduto…

Nel pomeriggio della giornata precedente, dopo essere rientrata dall'ennesimo turno di pattuglia a Parigi, le era stato recapitato un messaggio di Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta che le chiedeva di far visita al Principe Joseph, il Delfino di Francia, temporaneamente ospite a Meudon, luogo che si riteneva più adatto alla cagionevole salute del bambino.

E Oscar aveva dato seguito a quella richiesta, il cuore in mano e l'anima dilaniata al pensiero che un bambino così piccolo non poteva, non doveva morire…

Lei l'aveva toccata con mano quella realtà…

Anche i bambini morivano e se non era la fame a portarseli via, allora era l'insensata violenza di altri oppure erano malattie sconosciute ed incurabili.

La mano tiepida e magra di Joseph si posò sulla guancia di Oscar.

Il bambino le aveva chiesto di fare una cavalcata. Lui non ci era più riuscito, nemmeno con il piccolo pony che pure voleva accarezzare, nella speranza che il manto tiepido dell'animale gli regalasse un briciolo di calore.

Gli occhi azzurri e chiari si fissrono su di lei, come ad imprimere il viso di lei nella mente dell'altro.

Altri occhi, un altro bambino, un'altra vita che si spegneva e lei a chiedersi perché e a chiedersi perché non potesse far nulla per evitare quello strazio…

"Madamigella Oscar…quando rinascerò non starò più male. Diventerò grande e vi sposerò…".

Oscar si scosse a quelle parole. Il principe di Francia chiedeva la sua mano.

Lei annuì…

Non avrebbe mai potuto rifiutare una simile proposta…

Si rammentò della terribile assonanza con le ultime parole deliranti del demone ormai scomparso nelle acque della Senna.

Lei poteva benissimo essere la discendente del popolo che aveva invaso e conquistato la Francia.

Avrebbe potuto…

Questo venne in mente ad Oscar mentre osservava le finestre oscurate dall'ombra delle nuvole che correvano veloci in quella giornata tutto sommato limpida.

La folla era accorsa numerosa…

Chi aveva indossato l'abito buono, chi c'era venuto a piedi, chi a cavallo…

Chi s'era portato i figli…

Molti guardavano a bocca aperta la Reggia di Versailles, per la prima volta…

Le sue ali lucenti e dorate parevano abbracciare le sorti della Francia, nella mattinata limpida del 4 maggio 1789 quando l'euforia aveva confuso gli animi e le coscienze e in pochi s'erano domandati perché gli Stati Generali si sarebbero dovuti riunire, proprio lì, a Versailles, all'Hotel Menus Plaisir, poco distante dalla Reggia, in un grande capannone di legno costruito in fretta e furia nei mesi precedenti e che adesso odorava di stucco fresco e di legno giovane...

Strana collocazione per un'assemblea che avrebbe dovuto cambiare le sorti della Francia.

I malpensanti avevano sostenuto che Luigi XVI avesse scelto Versailles perché così il re non avrebbe dovuto interrompere le sue "battute di caccia" alla volpe…

Alcuni addirittura s'erano permessi d'insinuare che il re temesse più i nobili del popolo e quindi quell'assemblea per il sovrano non avrebbe avuto alcun credito ma solo la funzione di placare la rabbia dei francesi, illudendoli che a breve grandi cambiamenti avrebbero scosso le già sofferenti sorti del paese.

Lui, il sovrano, rimaneva comunque l'indiscusso detentore del potere assoluto ed unico, con il diritto di dettare le regole e porre il veto a qualsiasi decisione.

Tutto sommato le aspettative erano assolutamente spropositate ed era evidente che un semplice capannone costruito in fretta e furia nei mesi precedenti e che adesso odorava di stucco fresco e di legno giovane sarebbe stato più che dignitoso e sufficiente.

Nulla sarebbe cambiato…

Nessuno lo pensava davvero.

Oscar continuò ad osservare le finestre che davano sul piazzale antistante la reggia.

Ora risplendevano e davvero le parve d'intravedere il volto bianco e spento del Delfino di Francia che l'aveva chiesta in moglie.

Si sentì lusingata e terribilmente incredula di ritrovarsi a pensare all'accenno agli antichi Normanni.

Anche il Delfino di Francia doveva aver studiato quella suggestiva pagina di Storia.

Tornò con lo sguardo alla folla e si ritrovò accanto André e lo guardò come ormai le capitava spesso di fare.

Sorrise mentre l'altro l'informava che ogni soldato era al suo posto e che ogni ordine era stato eseguito.

"Sai André…io potrei diventare regina…" – si permise di mormorare amaramente.

Era talmente vicino a Versailles la sede dell'assemblea…

Ad Oscar sembrò di tornare indietro nel tempo.

Il cielo aveva concesso poche ore di sole, nel giorno della sfilata effimera e fulgida che aveva accompagnato le grida d'incitamento della folla ai propri rappresentanti.

Poi una coltre scura e livida s'era richiusa sul cielo di Versailles e dal giorno successivo la pioggia era tornata a scendere, insistente e fina e poi compatta, come a voler essa stessa per prima lavare via il passato, il fetore del passato con le sue ingiustizie e le sue ignominie…

Pioggia limpida e pungente…

E la Reggia di Versailles era talmente vicina.

E così i turni di guardia si erano rivelati fin da subito pesanti e quasi senza fine, incombenti, sotto la pioggia insistente e continua e fredda che aveva gelato gli entusiasmi e le aspettative e che aveva preso a scendere sulle quotidiane ed estenuanti battaglie dei rappresentanti dei tre ordini, fin dai giorni successivi all'apertura dei lavori, furiosamente impegnati a scontrarsi su ogni cavillo…

E la gente di Parigi e delle campagne, quella ch'era rimasta lì e non se n'era affatto andata, nonostante la pioggia, assiepata lungo il perimetro dell'edificio che ospitava gli Stati Generali, non aveva più cessato di mantenere gli occhi sulla sala dell'assemblea, e silenziosa e muta ascoltava incapace di comprendere e di accettare come mai ai propri rappresentanti, decisamente più numerosi di quelli del Clero e della Nobiltà, non fosse consentito agire e decidere e votare ciascuno per sé piuttosto che per il ceto a cui appartenevano…

Non c'era tempo per vivere una storia d'amore.

Forse non ci sarebbe mai stato…

Un altro giorno moriva.

Dopo l'ennesimo giro di perlustrazione, quel pomeriggio i pensieri condussero lontano, seguendo i ricordi dei passi impressi in quella strada vuota, madida di pioggia, umida, intensa e struggente.

I passi procedettero lenti e Oscar scese giù per la scalinata che conduceva alla fontana di Latona, e più giù ancora, lungo il Viale Reale, fino a raggiungere fontane più lontane a cercare un luogo isolato, lontano da quello che era diventato il centro della Francia.

Il cielo chiuso gemette in lontananza e la pioggia si fece più fitta ancora, a rammentare che la vita scorreva e che non c'era tempo per fermarsi.

Sentì che non sarebbe più stata in grado di dire addio alle persone.

L'aveva fatto troppe volte…

Nella mente gli occhi vitrei e spenti della Regina Maria Antonietta, una madre, solo una madre adesso che stava accompagnando il suo adorato figlio verso la morte.

Nelle mani, le mani gelate e tremanti della donna che Oscar aveva preso tra le sue.

E quelle calde di febbre di Joseph, lisce e sottili, che pareva volessero sgusciare via, ad ogni istante…

 _Ebbi d'intorno frangenti di morte, torrenti minacciosi m'atterrirono, m'attorniarono reti d'inferno, ebbi d'innanzi tranelli mortali…_

 _Tranelli mortali…_

Proserpina elevava le braccia al cielo per sfuggire al proprio aguzzino, a colui che la voleva per sé…

Che, adesso, non era più un demonio beffardo e disgraziato, educato a sconvolgere l'animo umano per scovare i suoi dubbi e le sue debolezze…

Proserpina scioglieva il suo grido in un groviglio di arti immobili e freddi…

Oscar girò intorno a La Colonnade, camminando ancora più lentamente, fino a fermarsi perché la terra sotto i piedi si apriva e il petto bruciava, di nuovo, come allora, fino a chiudersi e contrarsi…

Le mani scivolarono lungo la colonna marmorea rosata.

Il guanto bianco era fradicio, come l'uniforme e ogni lembo di pelle…

Si appoggiò alla colonna.

D'improvviso si chiese se sarebbe riuscita a dire addio alle persone, a farlo ancora, ancora una volta…

E questa volta con sé stessa…

Si morse il labbro per trattenere uno spasmo scuro e tagliente che spezzò il respiro…

La fronte a cercare un alito di gelo per spegnere l'arsura della gola e dei muscoli…

Si contrasse di nuovo e nella mente un altro ricordo, sperando fosse da lì, da allora, da quel colpo micidiale ricevuto con rabbia…

Si contrasse di nuovo.

Un colpo secco…

E il guanto bianco portato d'istinto alla bocca si macchiò d'impercettibile cremisi…

Un altro colpo di tosse…

Il sangue intrise il respiro, colmando di gocce minerali e gelateil cuore e la gola…

Oscar fu costretta ad abbassarsi giù a terra, fino ad inginocchiarsi di fronte alla propria vita che scorreva veloce, troppo veloce perché lei avesse la forza di fermarla

Il volto di Mimose…

Le luci eteree e lontane delle mansarde di Paris…

I teschi immobili ed infernali de La Barrier d'Enfer…

L'aria fredda e mortale alla Basse – Gêole…

Le mani fredde della sua regina…

Gli occhi lucidi e chiari di Joseph…

Il sorriso di Diane…

Il corpo contratto in uno spasmo di dolore, per trattenere l'aria e credere che nulla sarebbe cambiato.

La sua stessa vita, chiusa da sempre dall'istinto di proteggersi e di onorare la propria educazione ed il nome della propria famiglia.

La morte adesso aveva rivolto gli occhi a lei e reclamava la sua rivincita, sull'arroganza che lei aveva dimostrato di fronte ad essa.

Le colonne immobili e fredde accolsero il sussulto del corpo contorto e piegato…

Un tuono, in lontananza, coprì il grido che uscì, di nuovo, d'istinto, perché quella vita lei la voleva tenere a sé e non voleva cederla a nessuno.

Non adesso, non adesso che il cuore batteva non più per paura o rabbia o disperazione…

Improvviso e fulgido era sgorgato il flusso innominabile e pieno che l'aveva colmata e disorientata e trascinata la dove lei aveva sempre rifiutato di camminare.

Lo sguardo sbarrato osservò le pietre grigie e porose del sentiero che avvolgeva La Colonnade…

Riascoltò i suoi stessi passi mentre le attraversava insieme ad André, nel silenzio delle notti d'estate…

E si sorprese al pensiero che adesso lo sapeva che allora lui l'amava.

Adesso lo sentiva anche lei, perché adesso lo amava anche lei e poteva vedere tutto ed ascoltare tutto e percepire tutto ciò che la sua superbia le aveva sempre nascosto…

Ora amava André e lo disse…

 _Ti amo…_

 _Ti amo…_

Ripetere quelle parole per assaporane il suono, impresso nelle labbra…

Sentirle nelle viscere, nel cuore, nella gola, nelle ginocchia, nella testa, nella coscienza…

Lo vide quell'amore scorrere nel passato e vivere di fronte a lei, pieno di sé stessa e di lui…

Non era stato poi così difficile scoprirsi innamorata…

Era accaduto e lei stessa non aveva idea, né del momento né del perché fosse accaduto…

Non rammentava più nulla di sé e di André se non che tutto era dentro di lei, chiuso lì, nelle mani e nella gola, e gridava per uscire…

Oscar si sfilò il guanto e scorse la sua mano…

Rammentò il polso, stretto nella stretta di André.

La riascoltò e si sentì come inebriata da quel contatto che le attraversò la schiena, piegandola in un brivido di estasi che la percorse…

 _Ti amo…_

 _Anzi credo di averti sempre amato…_

Dio che cos'era quell'amore così pieno ed assoluto capace di elevare ogni parte di lei…

E non faceva più paura…

Aveva faticato a concepirlo quell'amore nel passato.

L'aveva osservato, studiato…

Aveva tentato di chiuderlo dentro i confini della logica, dell'affetto, del bene, dell'attrazione, del sesso…

A Saint Petersbourg aveva pensato di cedere a sé stessa, per averlo, per avere André per sé e farla finita…

André era suo.

No…

Non era stato nemmeno quello.

Nulla di tutto ciò era bastato a descrivere quell'amore e a contenerlo…

Esso era tanto immenso quanto sfuggente a qualsiasi definizione, parola, concetto, idea…

Era pelle, labbra, gola, respiro, dita…

A stringere, battere, annusare, mordere, pungere, sfiorare, lambire…

 _Io sono tua…_

 _Ti amo…_

Suono uscito da un'onda impetuosa che si era riversata su di lei, a travolgerla, a lasciarla senza respiro, e a lei era sembrato di morire davvero, di aver perduto tutto, di sé e di lui…

Rivide lo sguardo di André che non la guardava.

Lei l'aveva fatto e adesso André era lì, davanti a lei…

Un amore così grande che lei gli aveva negato di provare e di vivere.

Si chiese come avesse fatto André a sopravvivere a quell'amore e a lei stessa che quell'amore gliel'aveva negato, oscurando quella luce, quel calore, in nome della freddezza razionale di una vita spesa a rincorrere schemi di rigida autorevolezza, ineccepibile ascesa verso la perfezione.

Sensi spezzati adesso…

Alla ricerca di sé dentro di lui…

Negli occhi immagini di sé, di loro, bambini e poi adolescenti e poi adulti…

Nelle orecchie la voce di André e poi le loro voci assieme.

 _Loro…_

Il suo timbro caldo, cauto, eppure sereno e mai severo.

Nella pelle le sue mani…

Lo sentiva, lo percepiva, prepotente ed assoluto…

Si chiese se fosse solo la paura di ciò che sarebbe accaduto a farla volgere verso di lui…

La paura di perderlo, non più di perdere sé stessa, perché adesso voleva che accadesse…

Un fremito…

 _Il mio…An…dré…_

Non era amore…

Quella parola ed il suo significato lei non li aveva davvero mai conosciuti.

Era lui, il suo nome, la sua voce, il dolore immenso che lui aveva messo in quel rigurgito di follia che lei sola era stata capace di sollevargli dal cuore…

Gocce fredde solcarono il viso, mescolandosi forse alle lacrime.

Non ne aveva coscienza…

Non sapeva se stesse piangendo…

Forse dalla gioia…

forse dalla disperazione di aver perso così tanto tempo che nemmeno sapeva da dove sarebbe potuta ripartire o forse finire quella attesa…

Pianse, da sola.

Pianse e rise tra sé e sé, ascoltando la propria voce che tentava di uscire dalla gola, in un grido di disperazione e di rabbia, là sotto la pioggia che aveva ripreso a scendere coprendo tutto, persino il respiro che faticava ad uscire…

André era suo.

Lo era sempre stato…

E questo le fece sorprendente male…

Un profumo indelebile che lei ascoltò sulla pelle, impercettibile, mescolato al sentore delle rose di maggio, appena sbocciate e rigonfie di pioggia.

Quel profumo adesso riemergeva prepotente e lei lo volle per sé…

Volle disperatamente chiudersi di nuovo in quelle mani, le dita strette che non facevano più paura ed elevavano verso il proprio amore, e le rivelavano i sensi, tutti…

 _Il mio…An…dré…_

Il nome si espanse, immenso, al punto da illudere i muscoli che lui fosse davvero lì, come era sempre stato, anche quando non erano insieme, anche quando erano stati lontani, anche quando lo sguardo si era distratto, per un istante, solo l'istante in cui credere che quell'amore non avrebbe potuto fare così male, non così, non come in quel momento…

Tutto era nuovo ed antico al tempo stesso, ancestrale.

Tutto era sempre stato dentro di lei, fin da quando si erano parlati per la prima volta…

" _Io non voglio un amico per giocare…io voglio qualcuno con cui allenarmi!"._

 _Oscar aveva stabilito così, accigliata e severa, squadrando lo sguardo un poco spaventato di quel bambino, che le era stato presentato come il nipote di nanny._

 _E l'occhiata era stata talmente seria che André era rimasto trafitto da quelle parole, balbettando un timido: "Ma si…certo…ci alleneremo insieme!"._

Anche se Adré non aveva idea di come si tenesse una spada in mano…

Non sapeva cavalcare, né usare la pistola.

Leggeva a mala pena e così pure faticava a scrivere…

Si erano immersi l'uno nell'altra, una sorta di simbiosi incosciente che li aveva penetrati e dissolti, l'una nell'altra, fino a diventare la stessa persona…

E ora…

Ora che avrebbe fatto?

Cosa gli avrebbe detto?

Pareva tutto così immenso…

Eppure era semplice…

Era stato così semplice arrivare a quel punto…

Le mani si appoggiarono a terra e strinsero la pioggia lieve e chiesero di restare ancora lì, ancora un po', dentro quella che non era più una sensazione, ma una certezza iridata e sublime.

Adesso accadeva che lei possedeva qualcuno, almeno dentro di sé.

Adesso accadeva di ascoltare il proprio essere posseduto e chiuso nel corpo di lui.

E adesso accadeva che prepotente e beffarda la paura di perderlo avrebbe martellato il cuore ed i sensi, avvolti nella scia di eventi insidiosi e mortali, in cui tutti e due stavano scivolando.

All'istinto di libertà si mescolò il terrore del senso della fine e del dubbio che lei non avesse più tempo…

E che di tempo davvero non ce ne fosse più.

Sì, perché adesso la certezza stava prendendo forma.

Alla consistenza dell'amore che incombeva si univa quella altrettanto solida e terribile di sé stessa che non avrebbe avuto più tempo.

Labile aleggiava quella realtà ed altrettando lucida era la certezza che lei non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio e l'incoscienza di caricare quel dolore sulle spalle di André.

Non poteva fargli questo…

Non poteva…

Non adesso…

Non lì, mentre stravolta, il cuore quasi fermo dalla paura, osservava André poco lontano da sé…

Gli aveva appena lanciato una bottiglia trovata a terra nei pressi della Sala dell'Assemblea.

La folla incombente poteva essere capace di tutto e lei l'aveva detto ai suoi soldati che quel piazzale doveva essere libero, vuoto…

Ordini ferrei…

Il suono secco del vetro in frantumi a terra, poco lontano e André immobile, consapevole d'aver perso la presa, incerto sulla giustificazione più plausibile da scovare per quella mancanza, preludio a ben altra incertezza.

Oscar si disse che poteva essere stanco, certo, per via dei turni di guardia, ma il respiro aveva ceduto al pensiero, subdolo, che stesse accadendo altro.

E sentì il sangue gelarsi nelle vene perché lei adesso non avrebbe saputo davvero che fare senza di lui, senza André, lì, ad osservarla e lei ad osservare lui, quasi di nascosto, proprio come aveva fatto, all'inizio, da allora, da quando subito dopo quel dannato incidente dalle già devastanti conseguenze, lei s'era messa in testa di controllare André, per accertarsi che non ce ne fossero altre di conseguenze.

Si stupì di quel ricordo, adesso, perso nei meandri del passato, inghiottito dalla notte che aveva spazzato via ogni ricordo di sé e di lui assieme.

Ora tutto riemergeva.

Anche allora aveva avuto paura potesse accadegli qualcosa?

Sì, forse.

Ma adesso non era più così.

Adesso la paura si colmava di un altro sentore, intenso e chiaro e lucido…

E si ritrovò negli occhi di allora a scoprirsi incredula di non riuscire a vedere André con gli stessi occhi.

E a non capire…

 _Non avevi più nome, né mansione, né ruolo…_

 _Non eri più il mio attendente. Non eri più mio fratello. Non eri più un amico._

 _Non sapevo più chi fossi…_

 _Né cosa stessi diventando io….non sapevo più cosa pensare di me stessa…_

 _Mi stavo avvicinando a te e tu mi stavi portando dove non avrei mai potuto permettermi di stare._

 _Io non sapevo cosa fosse ciò che sentivo dentro di me…_

 _Allora davvero non ho avuto la forza ed il coraggio di capirlo, e poi…_

 _Poi tu stesso ti sei ribellato alla mia indecisione, alla mia rabbia di non volere nessuno accanto a me…_

 _Mi dicesti che mi amavi…_

 _Che mi avevi sempre amato…_

 _Ed io ascoltai la tua forza, la tua rabbia, la tua angoscia e la frustrazione per un sentimento che per te era certezza._

 _Mentre a me restituiva paura e confusione._

 _Le tue parole avevano avuto il potere di confondermi ancora di più…_

 _Io ti cercavo e al tempo stesso ti rifiutavo. Mentivo a me stessa dicendomi che dovevo allontanarmi da te per il tuo bene. In realtà era me stessa che volevo proteggere, da ciò che cominciavo a sentire per te e poi….da ciò che tu mi rivelasti di provare._

 _Non potevo permettermi di sapere, di capire ciò che sentivo._

 _Non avrei avuto la forza di accettarlo…_

Quell'immagine prese a contaminare i sensi.

Dal giorno in cui aveva assistito alla mancata presa di quella dannata bottiglia lanciata in aria, memore dei giochi con cui si erano sempre sfidati, da bambini, lei e André, a chi era più svelto ad afferrare gli oggetti, a chi li raccoglieva prima dell'altro, a chi…

Memore della velocità di André nel vincere sempre quelle sfide…

Dio…

Non poteva essere vero…

Non poteva accadere davvero…

Oscar aveva preso ad osservarlo, André, ancora più attentamente, ogni qualvolta poteva.

Ogni qualvolta gliel'avessero consentissero i massacranti turni di guardia, le occhiate cupe della folla che ogni giorno si assiepava accanto all'edificio che ospitava gli Stati Generali, in attesa degli eventi che non accadevano, in attesa di decidersi ad insorgere alla minima scintilla d'insofferenza…

Ogni qualvolta lei avesse avuto il tempo e la forza di ripetere a sé stessa che il dovere veniva prima di tutto e che non doveva cedere adesso, proprio adesso, di fronte all'animarsi di una nuova speranza per il suo paese…

Aveva un compito da portare a termine e…

E non c'era tempo per vivere una storia d'amore.

E forse non ce ne sarebbe mai stato.

 _Vi siete mai chiesta che cosa sia quel tormento che si agita nello stomaco…nella testa… nelle dita…e che v'impedisce di vivere e di muovervi e di prendervi ciò che volete?_

 _E' un tormento badate bene. E siete solo voi a procurarvelo…non è una regola che qualcuno v'impone. Ma finora siete stata abbastanza abile da evitare di esser colta in atteggiamento disdicevole. Ma non cedere a voi stessa non vi servirà a nulla…provate…_

 _Provate…_

Non poteva immaginare davvero che lei stesse cedendo a quelle sensazioni, a quel tormento che le era stato sbattuto in faccia, come un dovere del corpo da assecondare, per cedere sé stessa agli istinti e godere di ogni stilla di piacere…

Non voleva che la sua vita fosse orchestrata in quel modo…

Eppure…

Il respiro si perse per scivolare alla sua bocca e…

Tutto si faceva indistinto e nero…

La via intrapresa si stava allontanando pericolosamente da tutto ciò che era sempre stato posto a fondamento della sua stessa vita.

L'onore della famiglia Jarjayes, il dovere di rispettare e difendere i sovrani, il vanto di appartenere alla nobiltà…

Adesso erano i volti scuri e rabbiosi della folla che accerchiava l'Hotel des Menus Plaisir, ogni giorno, ogni ora, con il sole o con la pioggia, a diventare lo specchio di un'esistenza…

La sua stessa esistenza.

Oscar cominciava a comprendere quei volti, quella rabbia, il dissenso verso la corruzione dei nobili e verso l'alterigia di chi si crede superiore per il solo fatto di possedere titoli, campi, vigne, case, cavalli, carrozze, gioielli…

Fino ad allora _essere_ era equivalso a ciò che si possedeva…

Quel sentire lei non lo aveva mai accettato.

Ma adesso lo stava ascoltando emergere e battere nelle viscere, prepotente ed impossibile da contenere.

Lo stava ascoltando fremere nei muscoli e mescolarsi al sangue che scorreva veloce lasciandola incredula, senza fiato, vacillante nelle gambe, nello sguardo che sempre più spesso era costretta ad abbassare, incapace di sostenere quello di André, quando lui le si avvicinava, magari per riferirle la situazione attorno all'Hotel Menus Plaisir.

Si sentiva trascinata via, suo malgrado.

E sentiva che l'indistinto luogo nel quale stava precipitando la sua vita aveva il potere di sollevare l'anima e la coscienza e le infondeva un assurdo coraggio misto al dubbio dell'ignoto che però non incuteva sorprendentemente paura.

Un luogo infinitamente piccolo eppure immenso…

"Sono contenta di avervi a casa mademoiselle!" – trillò nanny afferrando di corsa il mantello fradicio di pioggia che l'altra si era tolto – "Era da tanto che non rientravi così presto…vedrai questa sera avrai di che compiacerti! Ho preparato i vostri piatti preferiti!".

Nanny socchiuse gli occhi e le piccole rughe del viso si animarono a riportare un'espressione finalmente serena, anche se solcata dalle preoccupazioni e dai segni del tempo.

"Vostri?" – ribattè Oscar stupita – "Perché…chi altro c'è a casa? Mio padre?".

"No…no…bambina. C'è André…è tornato qualche ora fa. Era stanco morto poverino…".

"André è qui?" – balbettò Oscar tradendo un tremito involontario.

Corse d'istinto con gli occhi alla porta a destra del salone d'ingresso di casa Jarjayes.

Da lì si accedeva al corridoio che portava alla stanza di André.

"Sì, si fermerà solo questa notte per riposare. Così mi sono data da fare per preparagli qualcosa di buono. Gli ho detto che la cena sarebbe stata servita alle sette. Se ti sbrighi e non sei troppo stanca…potrai unirti a lui…se non preferisci….ecco…".

Nanny si fermò di colpo.

La foga dettata dalla gioia di riavere suo nipote e la sua bambina, a casa, contemporaneamente, dopo tanto tempo, e non perché qualcuno dei due fosse rimasto azzoppato in qualche malaugurato accidente, aveva elevanto il cuore di nanny fino a farle dimenticare il suo ruolo e le distanze che necessariamente dovevano essere mantenute tra i membri della famiglia Jarjayes e la servitù.

André era un soldato adesso, ma nella mente di nanny questo non era importante. Lui avrebbe sempre dovuto mantenere quelle distanze e lei si morse il labbro per aver ceduto all'impulso di rivederli assieme, sereni come un tempo quando erano ancora bambini.

E poi c'era quella storia del matrimonio di Oscar…

Non che nanny non fosse felice di averla a casa, ma si era sempre chiesta che fine avesse fatto quella proposta e perché la sua bambina non si fosse ancora decisa ad accettarla.

"Non preoccuparti…mi cambio e se vuoi ceneremo tutti insieme…".

"Oh…bambina…sei gentile…ma io sarei davvero di troppo. E poi…stasera sono stanca…ho dato disposizioni che tutto sia preparato a puntino!".

Il sorriso animò nuovamente il volto della vecchia governante che sparì e solo la sua voce che impartiva ordini ad inservienti e cameriere diede ad Oscar la certezza di essere di nuovo a casa.

Oscar mantenne lo sguardo fisso alla porta del corridoio.

Non era sola quella sera…

Sapeva che André, dopo quattro giorni di turni pressochè consecutivi, doveva essere davvero esausto.

Non era rientrato in caserma allora…

Lo aveva visto mentre se ne andava, in compagnia di Alain, rientrato nei ranghi dei Soldati della Guardia, dopo la morte di Diane e della madre che, forse per il troppo dolore, aveva seguito la sorte della prima.

Credeva sarebbero tornati a Parigi.

No…

André era lì, in quella casa e Oscar percepì un fremito nelle dita e nelle viscere, e quasi dovette riaversi per non cedere alla lusinga di quell'inusuale pressione.

Con la consueta lucidità s'impose di lasciare da parte quel battito assurdo, quel cuore in subbuglio che prima o poi – ci giurava – l'avrebbe tradita.

Si decise invece a cogliere l'occasione per accertare ciò che da giorni stava divorando il cuore e la mente…

Doveva capire se…

"Oscar…".

Dalla finestra buia del salone Oscar osservava la pioggia scendere calma e fredda, sul giardino.

Si voltò piano e vide Andrè, sorpreso di vederla a sua volta.

"Sei tornata?" – chiese lui esitante, quasi non sapesse decidere se ciò fosse un bene.

Di fatto si era complicato tutto, dopo i fatti di Saint Petersbourg, dopo la proposta di matrimonio che lui aveva fatto a Diane, e anche se poi nulla era accaduto, tutto, in realtà, era accaduto, e tutto restava lì, tra loro, ad armarli nei silenzi e nelle parole non dette.

André era sempre stato più abile di lei a nascondere ciò che provava, a mascherare, dietro i gesti dell'attendente fedele o del soldato votato al dovere, ciò che gli scorreva nelle vene e nel cuore.

Oscar no, lei non era esperta in quello strano balletto e adesso si chiedeva come avrebbe fatto a dissimulare ciò che sentiva. Non era brava in quella strana arte che pure assomigliava tanto ad una strategia militaresca…

"I turni di guardia sono molto faticosi e questa sera non me la sono sentita di rientrare a Parigi e nemmeno di restare al distaccamento dei Soldati della Guardia di Versailles…abbiamo avuto la stessa idea…" – spiegò lei e nella voce un tono talmente formale da apparire quasi irritante.

Ma come poteva sapere Oscar che era la paura a costringerla suo malgrado, e senza neppure fosse consapevole, a mantenere quell'atteggiamento freddo e compassato che adesso persino a lei stessa risultava irritante e senza senso.

"Anch'io ho pensato la stessa cosa…nemmeno quando c'erano i turni di guardia a Parigi l'anno scorso mi sono sentito così a pezzi come in questi giorni…" – continuò André glissando la precisazione di lei.

"Forse perché a tutti sembra di svolgere un compito inutile…" – commentò Oscar tornando ad osservare il giardino.

"Che intendi dire?".

"Sorvegliare una città come Parigi è molto diverso che farlo con una sala di persone che pur avendo in mano le sorti della Francia non riescono ad accordarsi su nulla. Nemmeno capire se chi è stato eletto è giusto che occupi un posto in quella sala e nemmeno se permettere a ciascun rappresentante di votare per sé stesso anziché per il suo ceto…nemmeno sul calendario dei lavori c'è l'accordo…temo che di questo passo gli Stati Generali saranno una grossa delusione per tutta quella gente che ogni giorno si raduna fuori della sala e attende, nemmeno sa cosa, ormai da giorni…".

"Non sono stupito più di tanto…" – commentò André avvicinandosi – "Cedere il sistema di votazione per ceto rappresenterebbe la disfatta per i nobili ed il clero".

Esitò un istante…

"Se si permettesse ai rappresentanti del terzo stato di votare singolamente il loro numero e quello degli altri due ceti si equaglierebbe e allora non sarebbe più possibile per i nobili rifiutare di esaminare e votare le proposte dei rappresentanti del popolo. E quelle proposte potrebbero addirittura "rischiare" di essere approvate!".

La conlusione fu sarcastica…

"Da questa scelta dipenderà il futuro della Francia…" – chiosò laconicamente André.

"Ogni uomo è uguale di fronte a Dio e di fronte al suo popolo…senza distinzioni…" – disse lei continuando ad osservare fuori.

 _Égalité…_

Oscar tremò alla sua stessa affermazione.

"Hai freddo?" – chiese André accorgendosi di quell'insolito sussulto.

Lei si voltò un istante a guardarlo ma comprese che tutto era cambiato.

Quel gesto che lei aveva compiuto chissà quante volte nella sua vita adesso diventava terribilmente difficile, perché le pareva quasi che André avrebbe letto dentro di lei tutto quanto lei voleva ancora tenere per sé, ancora per un po', quasi a godere di quella sensazione splendente e calda che le sollevava il cuore.

Oscar voleva solo osservarlo, il suo André, in silenzio, e scivolare in silenzio, su di lui ed accarezzarlo, in silenzio, con lo sguardo, fingendo di non sapere che il cuore batteva forte nel petto, talmente forte che lo sentiva risuonare per tutto il corpo…

Talmente forte che dovette staccarsi e fare un passo indietro.

Balbettò un timido no…

 _Dio…_

Lei s'era gettata tra le sue braccia a Saint Petersburg…

L'aveva sentito ed assaggiato ed accarezzato. La pelle liscia e morbida, i muscoli tesi e forti.

Che le prendeva adesso che non aveva neppure il coraggio di guardarlo in faccia?

Era riuscita ad infilarsi nel suo letto e adesso non riusciva nemmeno a guardarlo in faccia?!

"Oscar…".

"Si?" – si riebbe lei – "Scusa…che hai detto?".

"Ma ti senti bene?".

"Io…sì…sono…sono solo stanca…".

"Ti ho chiesto se desideri cenare nel salone…ti porterò la cena qui se lo desideri…".

"Ti porterò la cena…qui…" – ripeté di nuovo lei incredula a quelle parole, come imbambolata.

La rabbia e la disperazione si sollevarono nella gola.

Dio, come aveva potuto permettere che André si considerasse solo un servo per lei…

Come aveva lasciato che ciò accadesse e lei nemmeno se ne accorgesse…

Tutto era diverso…

Oscar non riusciva a credere di averlo visto come un servo…

"No…" – rispose decisa, per poi respirare piano e addomesticare il tono ed i gesti – "No…tua nonna ha cucinato per te…e io non voglio restare sola…scusa…volevo dire mangiare da sola questa sera. Preferirei cenare in cucina…".

"In cucina? Ma Oscar ormai sono anni che non mangi più lì. Tu non…".

"Io posso fare ciò che voglio!" – replicò lei piccata – "Non è un capriccio credimi. Questa sala è fredda…la cucina è riscaldata e lì si sta decisamente meglio. Tutto qui…".

Si sentì salva Oscar per aver scelto di attribuire la sua scelta al fatto che il salone fosse decisamente più freddo.

Non poteva certo dire ad André che sola lei non sarebbe più riuscita a starci e che adesso aveva paura e voleva restare con lui e se avesse potuto gli avrebbe preso la mano e gliel'avrebbe stretta e l'avrebbe solleva fino ad appoggiarla, lei stessa, sul proprio petto, per lasciarsi accarezzare e lambire, mentre a mala pena incespicava nelle sue stesse parole, al ricordo che quelle stesse mani l'avevano davvero sfiorata adagiandosi sui fianchi e stringendoli piano, di pari passo con la bocca che chiedeva della bocca…

E si chiedeva se anche lui si ricordasse…

 _Certo che mi ricordo…-_ sembrò risponderle André con lo sguardo, e anche lui dovette allontanarsi un poco.

 _Pazzo…_

 _Ogni giorno ti rivivo. Nell'incedere calmo delle tue mani che chiedono di me e io non potevo credere fosse davvero così._

 _Ma poi così non è più stato…_

 _Certo che mi ricordo…_

 _Pazzo…_

 _Ho addomesticato i miei sensi per non cedere alla follia._

 _Ho addomesticato l'idea di recidere il nostro legame servendomi di una povera giovane che non aveva colpa del suo destino e che io avrei sposato solo per dimenticare te…_

 _E anche adesso devo restarti lontano…_

 _Non pensavo saresti tornata a casa. L'ho desiderato, l'ho chiesto, ho pregato…_

 _E adesso che sei qui…_

 _Ma non posso rischiare di perderti ancora…_

 _Adesso ho davvero paura di perderti._

 _Tutte le mie decisioni sono sempre state per te, e non ho scampo da questo…_

 _Se non ti avessi, io non esisterei più…_

 _Ma non voglio rischiare di perderti…_

"Un'ottima cena…davvero…nanny si è superata…".

Oscar osservò il piatto vuoto davanti a sé.

La mollica di pane nervosamente pizzicata tra le dita e poi le briciole fragranti sparse qua e la…

La zuppiera di porcellana ancora calda, seppure ormai vuota…

La tavola semplice, imbandita solo per loro, li aveva accolti e raccolti, silenziosi, mentre stranamente, come per una sorta di patto segreto, entrambi avevano scelto di parlare della situazione a Parigi, delle rivolte, dei pericoli che di giorno in giorno si animavano nei vicoli, nelle piazze, nelle lunghe ore della notte, capaci di accogliere e nascondere le bande di sbandati e briganti che si stavano riversando in città, pronte a tutto pur di soddisfare i sensi e la fame.

Gli argomenti non mancavano…

Come invece il tempo che pareva deciso a scorrere più velocemente, trascinando ogni cosa, verso il baratro della rivolta.

E tutti e due, nel profondo, ne parevano consapevoli.

"Però adesso andrai in salone! Ti porterò un tè caldo…" – esordì André alzandosi.

"André…non è necessario…ma andrò lo stesso…vorrei…vieni di là dopo…".

Lui la guardò incuriosito.

Silenziosamente rivolse i gesti a togliere qualche piatto dalla tavola, mentre si permise solo di osservare le spalle di lei mentre usciva e le vide un poco più curve del solito, come piegate, dalla stanchezza forse.

Forse era la stessa che lui sentiva scivolare giorno dopo giorno su di sé ad oscurare la poca luce che ancora gli permetteva di orientare i passi e i gesti.

Si ritrovarono nel salone…

Fu la volta di André di mantenersi di spalle, volgendo lo sguardo verso il giardino buio.

L'oscurità pareva quasi aver prso a piacergli, come se da essa non dovesse temere più nulla.

La salute del delfino occupò il resto dei discorsi.

Il Principe Joseph era peggiorato ancora e ormai non c'erano più speranze sulla sua sopravvivenza.

"C'è un'altra cosa che mi preoccupa adesso…" – disse Oscar piano, alzandosi dalla sedia.

La stanza era fredda, nonostante il camino appena acceso. La luce ondeggiava scivolando sulle pareti e sulle figure.

Un gesto silenzioso, le dita strette all'elsa di un pugnale lucido e freddo…

Un moto di rabbia, di nuovo…

Che diavolo stava facendo…

Possibile che per lei fosse tutto così dannatamente difficile e…

Di nuovo alle spalle di André.

Le sue spalle larghe.

Ci s'era adagiata, le dita aperte ad assaggiare la pelle, mentre la mente correva alla cicatrice che s'era permessa di baciare e di studiare, con la lingua…

Un brivido le scorse addosso, mentre la lama del pugnale si sollevò verticalmente poco dietro la testa di André.

Questa volta voleva guardarlo mentre si ripeteva un vecchio gioco che facevano da giovani per misurare il tempo impiegato a mettere a fuoco gli oggetti, vicinissimi o lontani.

Se André avesse avuto dei problemi gli sarebbe stato difficile individuare velocemente…

La lama un tutt'uno con le dita e lo sguardo.

Così vicine…

André percepì di averla alle spalle e per un istante il respiro si perse…

Oscar gli chiese di voltarsi.

Istanti interminabili mentre Oscar corse a quel tenue ed intenso riflesso verde che si espanse lentamente nello sguardo di André.

La reazione non fu immediata, ma lui fu bravo a rammentarsi di dover mentire, spudoratamente, per ingannarla…

"Che cosa significa?" – chiese lui riconoscendo la lama davanti all'occhio ma tentando di prendere tempo.

"André, tu puoi giurare di vederci davvero bene?".

André si mantenne freddo e scostò lo sguardo dalla lama per incidere quello di lei, lì, davanti a sé, quasi avvolgendola con gli occhi, come avrebbe voluto fare con le braccia.

Le dita si strinsero piantandosi nei palmi…

 _No…_

 _Non posso giurarlo…_

 _Non potrei farlo, con te._

 _Ma io non ti tradirò mai…_

 _Se tu comprendessi ciò che mi sta accadendo non accetteresti più di lasciarmi venire con te, di lasciare che io ti resti accanto…_

 _Mi costringeresti a lasciare i Soldati della Guardia…_

 _Io non voglio la tua pietà, la tua compassione…_

 _Io non voglio starti lontano…_

 _Non sopporterei di saperti a Parigi, da sola…_

 _Sei sempre stata un'incosciente…_

 _Ti sei sempre gettata nella battaglia senza pensare alla tua vita…_

 _Dio, non potrei mai permetterlo._

 _Se dovesse accaderti qualcosa, io devo essere con te, con te, solo con te…_

 _E poi…_

 _So benissimo cosa accadrebbe…_

 _Rimarresti di nuovo invischiata nel passato, in ciò che ho fatto io, per proteggerti…_

 _Non avevo scelta e tu non saresti più capace di perdonarti._

 _Non posso lasciarti scivolare ancora di più all'inferno._

 _Hai già pagato abbastanza._

 _E nemmeno io riuscirei più a sopportare di continuare a pagare per questi dubbi…_

Diretta e sarcastica la risposta…

Come a calcare sull'insolenza di lei, sulla sua ingenuità, per rammentarle che lui sapeva badare a sé stesso e lei non doveva avere dubbi.

"Quello è un pugnale del 1612 e appartiene alla famiglia Jarjayes da generazioni. Oh…dimenticavo…è anche il tuo preferito!".

"Tu ci vedi davvero bene André?" – gli chiese di nuovo Oscar severa mantenendo lo sguardo fisso su di lui e…

Dannazione quanto adesso comprendeva chi fosse davvero André…

Il viso, la voce, lo sguardo, le spalle, la pelle, i capelli…

Dannazione…

Come sarebbe riuscita a…

"Se è uno scherzo allora posso anche ridere…certo che ci vedo bene…" – riprese lui indietreggiando un poco perché…

Dannazione lei non doveva accorgersi di quanto stava accadendo.

Dannazione…

I sensi erano all'erta, pronti ad elevarsi per colmare quella luce che ogni giorno si faceva sempre più fioca e lontana.

Aveva allenato la memoria, il tatto, l'olfatto, la prospettiva, l'udito pur di compensare la luce che moriva dentro di lui.

Aveva impresso nella mente ogni inflessione della voce di lei, ogni incertezza, ogni pausa…

Perché adesso lei gli rivolgeva quella richiesta?

Per quella maledetta bottiglia persa ed infranta contro la sua incapacità?

Dannazione, Oscar non doveva sapere…

Non doveva…

Il trambusto all'ingresso fece riemergere i sensi di entrambi, immersi gli uni in quelli dell'altro. André colse al volo quell'involontaria interruzione per staccarsi ed allontanarsi e volgere lo sguardo altrove perché – ne era certo – se Oscar avesse continuato a mantenersi su di lui, lui sarebbe stato scoperto…

Ma lei lo seguì, mantenendosi su di lui, insistendo con lo sguardo a reclamare per sé ogni movimento incerto, ogni sospensione dei muscoli, ogni incertezza che le avrebbe spezzato per sempre la speranza che nulla stesse accadendo…

Quanto avrebbe desiderato sbagliarsi e credere che tutto fosse come sempre…

La porta si aprì di colpo e nanny entrò come una furia.

"Oh…siete qui…".

"Nonna che succede?" – chiese Andrè e nella voce l'intento di cambiare decisamente discorso.

"Oh…devo darmi da fare e preparare la cena…e…".

"Ma che sta succedendo?" – chiese Oscar.

"Il generale è rientrato, all'improvviso…e ci sono ospiti con lui…mi ha chiesto di cenare…è tardi…e io…oh…via…via…presto…".

Uno schiocco delle mani e due cameriere comparvero con tovaglia e piatti.

"Mio padre è rientrato?".

"Sì…ed il Maggiore Girodel è con lui…".

"Victor?" – ripetè Oscar e subito si morse il labbro per aver pronunciato quel nome, diretto, senza titoli, come fosse stata la cosa più naturale del mondo.

Nanny sollevò lo sguardo incerto squadrando Oscar, come a chiedersi se davvero quella specie di riunione in casa Jarjayes fosse dovuta al caso fortuito oppure essa rappresentasse l'epilogo di una vicenda che ormai si trascinava da mesi.

André sussultò a quella notizia.

Oscar non riuscì a non correre al suo sguardo, come ad implorarlo che adesso lui non avrebbe avuto più nulla da temere e che lei lo sapeva che lui l'amava e che non avrebbe mai fatto nulla per venir meno a quell'amore anche se lui neppure sapeva che adesso anche lei lo aveva scoperto dentro di sé quell'amore.

André affrettò il passo come per uscire al più presto dalla stanza ed evitare di incrociare non tanto il Generale Jarjayes od il Maggiore Girodel, ma quanto ciò essi rappresentavano per la vita di Oscar.

Tutto quanto l'avrebbe condotta lontano da lui…

E lui non avrebbe potuto fare nulla per cambiare la realtà.

"André, aspetta…".

Lui non si voltò neppure.

"Perdonami Oscar ma sono molto stanco. Domattina devo essere a Parigi…e partirò presto. Ti auguro la buonanotte…".

André non attese la replica di lei.

Uscì, veloce, quasi fosse una specie di ladro che si era appropriato di ciò che non gli apparteneva: il tempo di Oscar, i suoi sensi, la sua attenzione, la sua preoccupazione…

Nulla gli apparteneva della vita di lei e lui doveva rammentarlo a sé stesso.

Lei tentò di seguirlo ma le braccia e le gambe erano divenute improvvisamente pesanti perché quella sorta di freddezza che lui le stava riservando ultimamente le faceva male, molto più male di quanto immaginasse.

Ogni istante pareva che André volesse mettere sempre più distanza tra di loro, e lei non riusciva più a scorgere in lui quella sorta di complicità impalpabile ma possente che adesso lei aveva ritrovato dentro di sé, perché in realtà ci era stata immersa, seppure inconsapevolmente, fin da quando aveva memoria di sé e di loro.

Anzi pareva quasi che adesso che Oscar aveva intuito e svelato cosa le corresse nel cuore, in quello stesso istante, lei avesse imparato a percepire la sottile gelosia che scorre nelle vene quando lo sguardo si rivolge a colui che si ama e quello sguardo si perde nel vuoto, cadendo non ricambiato, non colto, non afferrato, seppur inconsciamente.

Non sapeva cogliere che questi indizi, insipiegabili, se non forse giustificati da un insulso senso d'inferiorità di cui André poteva soffrire, vedendo lei alle prese con uomini di altro rango, di altro rigore sociale, che non quello di un semplice servo e soldato.

Ma non poteva essere quello, non poteva essere solo quello, si disse lei, incredula e disorientata.

Fece per inseguirlo ritrovandosi la statura alta e possente di suo padre che varcava la soglia del salone, lo sguardo scuro, i vestiti fradici di pioggia che grondavano sul pavimento.

La spada di ordinanza severamente ancorata alla cinta.

"E' una situazione inaudita!" – lo sentì gridare e nel tono della voce uno sprezzante accenno a quanto stava probabilmente accadendo a Parigi.

"Padre…" – si presentò Oscar e subito si sorprese nel vedere avanzare, dietro al primo, il Maggiore Girodel.

Lo sguardo dell'uomo era sorpreso come di chi non si aspettasse di trovare lei lì, a casa, e questo fece intendere ad Oscar che quell'incontro era stato del tutto fortuito.

"Figlia…per fortuna sei a casa…".

Jaryaies gettò sul divanetto il tricorno fradicio, iniziando a slacciarsi la cintura che sorreggeva l'arma.

"E' tutto senza senso, inaudito!" – replicò l'uomo – "Se questa gente si reputa capace di rappresentare la Francia…in un momento simile…Mio Dio…dove andrà a finire il nostro paese?!".

Il tono era adirato e la voce tremava dal disgusto.

"Che cosa è accaduto?" – chiese Oscar.

Il Generale Jarjayes rimase in silenzio ma l'espressione severa con cui gli occhi s'illuminavano al riflesso delle lingue di fuoco nel camino, dava l'idea di una situazione grave.

Il respiro s'imbrigliò per tornare a calmarsi e la mano si posò sulla fronte come per sorreggere un peso enorme, una responsabilità che incombeva sulla vita e che Jarjayes non sapeva se sarebbe riuscito a distogliere da sé.

Victor intervenne.

"A Parigi…Port Saint Martin, Port Saint Antoine e Port du Temple sono state prese d'assalto e gente che veniva dalle campagne è entrata senza pagare il dazio…".

"Maggiore…" – intervenne Jarjayes severo – "Se fosse solo una questione di denaro sarei stato ben lieto di mettere a disposizione i miei soldati per cercare ad uno ad uno quei mascalzoni e metterli ai ferri per la loro mancanza. Ma temo che dietro a tutto questo ci sia dell'altro…".

Oscar ascoltava in silenzio e la mente ondeggiava come fosse stata sospinta da una marea, quella stessa composta dalle persone che sempre più di frequente le capitava d'incontrare durante i turni di perlustrazione a Parigi.

Volti cupi, scuri, vestiti laceri, denti, quei pochi rimasti, anneriti.

Mani altrettanto sudicie e nello sguardo la luce della follia, pronta ad esplodere non appena si fosse sparsa una voce, una qualsiasi, che avesse dato un obiettivo, uno qualsiasi…

Un fornaio, un panettiere, una carrozza di nobili, un venditore arrogante…

Un obiettivo qualsiasi sarebbe bastato a sobillare la rivolta ed indirizzarla contro i malcapitati ed arrivare rapidamente all'epilogo tragico di spazzare via per sempre quegli esempi di disonestà e di arroganza.

"Quella gente è entrata senza documenti. Non sappiamo chi sia…e quindi è possibile che in mezzo non ci siano semplicemente contadini o disgraziati in cerca di pane. Forse si nascondono anche abili sobillatori della folla, che si agita e si anima per un nonnulla ormai…e quel ch'è peggio è che quei ben pensanti dei governanti della municipalià di Parigi si guardano bene dal tenere sotto controllo l'ordine a Parigi. Di questo passo tutta la città sarà invasa da briganti e i ribelli avranno buon gioco a nascondersi meglio e a sfruttare le rivolte che non tarderanno a manifestarsi…".

Oscar era rimasta in piedi, il cuore in tumulto, mentre ascoltava la voce bassa e preoccupata del padre.

"E come se non bastasse…" – continuò Girodel, mentre lo sguardo dell'uomo correva agli occhi di lei, come ad implorarla di tornare sui suoi passi ed onorare una richiesta fattale molti mesi, non solo da lui stesso, che teneva molto a lei, ma dal padre che, anch'egli teneva alla sua vita e che pareva terribilmente in ansia.

"E come se non bastasse…" – s'inserì il generale – "Quelli che sono stati eletti rappresentanti dei francesi agli Stati Generali…quelli che dovrebbero rappresentare la Francia ed avere un cuore ed un'anima devota al sovrano, insistono perché il re sia presente alle sedute, a tutte le sedute, mentre il nostro re è al capezzale del figlio che sta morendo…".

"Cosa…".

Oscar sentì il vuoto aprirsi nelle viscere e il sangue smise quasi si scorrere, fermandosi e riportandole chiaro e distinto il senso di smarrimento che riempì le vene e la coscienza.

Sapeva che sarebbe accaduto prima o poi.

Eppure nel profondo, la speranza aveva continuato a fremere, mantenendosi accesa, per non consentire allo smarrimento della fine di colpire la coscienza troppo duramente.

Quella notizia era lì, davanti a lei, adesso, in tutta la sua tragica consistenza.

"Il principe…" – mormorò Oscar.

Girodel le si fece accanto.

"I rintocchi di Notre Dame sono stati uditi distintamente in tutta la città. E anche a Versailles è giunta la notizia che il Principe Joseph sta morendo…".

"Joseph…il delfino…".

"E i rappresentanti degli Stati Generali hanno concesso che poche ore di sospensione dei lavori per permettere al re ed alla regina di raggiungere il Castello di Muedon…dicono che ormai sia questione di ore…".

"Che siano dannati!" – imprecò il Generale Jarjayes – "Come se questa gente non avesse figli e non conoscesse cosa significa perdere un figlio! Che razza di persone potranno mai avere la coscienza e la nobiltà di dettare le leggi che dovrebbero governarci se non dimostrano la minima pietà verso un padre ed una madre che soffrono di fronte alla perdita del loro amato figlio. L'erede al trono di Francia. E' davvero inaudito!".

Jarjayes sbattè il pugno sul bracciolo della poltrona su cui era sprofondato.

Il suono greve si attutì perdendosi nel silenzio.

Il respiro tornò a farsi veloce…

Il generale non stava parlando solo dei sovrani e del Delfini di Francia.

Girodel si volse verso Oscar avvicinandosi al suo volto.

"Rammentate cosa vi chiese la regina durante la nostra visita al Trianon?"

Oscar era senza parole, immersa nell'immagine straziante del principe che con fatica aveva cavalcato il piccolo pony forse per l'ultima volta.

E nella mente la richiesta disperata di Maria Antonietta di non essere costretta a veder scivolare via tra le dita la vita di tutti coloro che lei amava.

 _Con la malattia di mio figlio, sono diventata ancora più vulnerabile e sensibile verso tutti coloro che amo…_

 _E vedere che state bene, voi che mi siete sempre stata amica, e che siete qui, adesso, come fossimo tornati indietro nel tempo, mi ha commosso. Vorrei tanto che non vi accadesso mai nulla Oscar._

 _Per questo che vorrei che voi lasciaste l'uniforme._

 _Le voci che giungono a Versailles da Parigi mi preoccupano non poco…._

 _La malattia di mio figlio mi ha reso consapevole dell'assoluta caducità della vita umana._

 _E io non sono disposta a perdere nessun'altro se sarà in mio potere evitarlo…_

 _Non posso obbligarvi Oscar. Questo lo sapete bene. Né io, né vostro padre…nessuno potrà mai imporvi una scelta del genere._

 _Forse io potrei, io sola, se vi togliessi l'incarico che vi è stato assegnato. Ma sarebbe assolutamente ingiusto perché ne verrebbe compromesso il vostro valore, il vostro onore, la vostra lealtà…_

 _Sarebbe meraviglioso se voi poteste tornare a Versailles. Joseph vi adora e anche Theresa e il piccolo Luigi Carlo. Potreste stare con loro e vegliare su di loro e io saprei che i miei figli sarebbero in buone mani…_

 _Ovviamente fino a quando anche voi non deciderete di prendere marito…_

 _Mi hanno riferito che il Maggiore Girodel ha chiesto la vostra mano…_

 _Forse non siete altrettanto consapevole di ciò che provano le persone che vi stimano e vi amano e a cui la vostra vita sta molto a cuore._

 _E tra queste persone c'è anche la Regina di Francia…vostro malgrado…_

"Sua Maestà sta affrontando con grande dignità la perdita di suo figlio…" – proseguì Girodel scivolando con la mano sul braccio di Oscar e chiudendo le dita dolcemente.

Nel gesto l'intento di rafforzare il pensiero di un dolore che si dipanava poco lontano da loro.

Il Generale Jarjayes si alzò di scatto.

"Vado a cambiarmi per la cena. Se devo onorare la cucina di Madame Glacé è bene che mi renda presentabile…vi lascio…".

Girodel si propose in un breve saluto militare.

Il tempo di riportare lo sguardo verso Oscar e lei, libera da quella presa, era già sgusciata via, gli occhi sbarrati increduli di fronte alla prossima fine del Principe Joseph.

Il senso della caducità della vita, della sua inesorabile ed inarrestabile discesa verso la fine, si era dischiuso come una voragine dentro di lei e adesso poteva ascoltare dentro di sé emergere il dubbio atroce che la scelta di restare nei Soldati della Guardia avrebbe potuto esporre anche suo padre, prima o poi, a quell'inevitabile dolore.

Forse era per questo che il Generale Jarjayes le aveva chiesto di lasciare l'uniforme?

Forse era per questo che adesso lei vedeva suo padre invecchiato di colpo, piegato da quella scelta scellerata compiuta trentatré anni prima e che stava portando la coscienza dell'uomo ad illuminarsi e a restare abbagliata e stravolta dal vedere in essa l'errore più assurdo ed atroce che un padre avrebbe mai potuto compiere nei confronti di un figlio?

E poi c'era Joseph, il piccolo Joseph che lei aveva visto nascere.

Lo aveva preso in braccio, quand'era ancora in frasce e l'aveva guardato e lui aveva guardato lei con i suoi occhioni sgranati e limpidi e chiari…

E poi quando aveva imparato a conoscerla, la riconosceva e le sorrideva, imprimendole addosso come un marchio il senso di sé e di ciò che lei poteva rappresentare per quel bambino…

Anche se quel bambino non era suo figlio…

Dannazione…

Un altro bambino…

Oscar corse giù per le scale, d'istinto, imboccando l'atrio che dava verso la stanza di André.

Non aveva scampo, voleva vederlo, voleva rifugiarsi nell'unica certezza che a lei fosse rimasta nella vita, aggrapparsi a lui che non l'aveva mai tradita…

Girodel la raggiunse afferrandola di nuovo per un braccio.

"Oscar…aspettate…aspetta…".

"Victor…io…non voglio parlare…".

"E allora sarò io a farlo…".

"Lascia…te…mi…" – gli ordinò lei faticando a respirare.

"Perdonami…voglio solo dirti ciò che penso…".

Oscar rimase in silenzio.

Il corpo dilaniato, incapace di restarsene fermo, lì, in segno di rispetto verso il suo interlocutore.

I passi proseguirono più lenti e lei imboccò il corridoio che portava verso il retro della casa e poi la mano si appoggiò alla maniglia della porta che si aprì e lei venne investita dall'aria fredda e pungente che abbracciava la pioggia fina ed insistente.

"Oscar…così ti bagnerai!" – obiettò Girodel.

"Hai detto che dovevi parlarmi. Ti ascolto…possiamo restare anche qui" – proseguì lei in tono rassegnato e cupo. Non aveva più aria per respirare là dentro e solo lì, all'aperto, le sembrò di poter raccogliere le poche forze rimaste per affrontare per l'ennesima volta quell'argomento.

Di certo, senza saperlo, era stata la stessa sensazione ch'era corsa nelle vene di André che, invece di rientrare nella camera, com'era logico che fosse, era uscito, fuori, all'aperto…

Non ce l'aveva fatta a restare al chiuso…

Le pareti lo avrebbero soffocato e lui avrebbe rischiato d'impazzire.

Solo che lì, anche lì fuori, anche se poco lontano dall'ingresso della casa, sottratto alla vista di coloro che erano usciti, incredulo d'aver riconosciuto la fisionomia di Oscar e la voce di Girodel, lì fuori, quell'aria fine e bagnata che gli si era appiccicata addosso pareva soffocarlo e stringersi al respiro, come una corda che attende solo di essere tesa al punto giusto per spezzarlo per sempre.

"Parlerò e tu mi ascolterai…" – esordì Victor.

Oscar non rispose annuendo semplicemente.

"Ti prego guardami…".

Oscar si voltò acconsentendo a quella richiesta.

"Sai anche tu quello che sta accadendo a Parigi…".

Lo sguardo s'incupì. Forse lo sapeva dove voleva andare a parare Girodel.

"A Parigi, la situazione peggiora ogni giorno che passa. Tuo padre ha ragione…le strade e le piazze si stanno riempiendo di gente che decide di insorgere per un nonnulla. Viene sobillata da ribelli che si nascondo tra la gente e arringano ai più disperati, e dicono loro di sollevarsi e prendere di mira i forni, i magazzini della farina, le carrozze dei nobili…i soldati…ma quelli che stanno dietro alle rivolte non si sporcano le mani…".

Oscar ascoltava, il viso umido di pioggia.

Pioggia che odorava di maggio e di rose e di aria intensa di calore nuovo.

Eppure un brivido la scosse…

"Tuo padre teme per la tua vita…e non è degno che un figlio riservi un simile trattamento ad un padre. O vorresti che lui un giorno possa vivere ciò che sta vivendo la nostra regina?".

"No…".

"E allora ti prego di esaudire la sua richiesta…io non ho chiesto nulla alla vostra famiglia per averti in sposa…né dote, né castelli…nulla…".

Le parole che seguirono furono più taglienti di una lama che avesse trafitto la carne…

Era un contratto ciò che l'avrebbe legata a Victor…

Solo un contratto…

"Tu non hai…" – balbettò Oscar stupita.

Lo stupore di essere in fondo solo una merce, da soppesare, per quanto avesse intuito che Girodel le voleva bene.

L'uomo s'illuse per un istante che lo stupore fosse dettato dall'apprendere dell'inusuale generosità della famiglia Girodel che avrebbe accolto la futura moglie di Victor Clement de Girodel senza che ad essa fosse chiesta alcuna dote, se non forse, il semplice titolo di contessa.

Oscar s'irrigidì ritrovandosi perduta, mentre il disgusto saliva nello stomaco, al pensiero che lei era stata oggetto di tali trattative tra il proprio padre ed un altro uomo.

Girodel proseguì infervorato e cieco di fronte alla reazione di lei.

"No, perdonami…posso essere sincero con te. Tuo padre…tuo padre ha accettato la mia richiesta e ne è rimasto lusingato. Ma non per questo non ha esitato a chiedermi di onorare la sua futura moglie…e…e tu non ci crederai…".

Sorrise Victor.

Oscar strinse i pugni: che altro c'era…

"In realtà il generale mi ha solamente chiesto di poter essere lui ad educare il nostro primo _figlio_ se sarà un maschio. E io gli ho risposto che sarebbe stato un onore per me! Ma gli ho anche chiarito che questo accadrà solo se anche tu darai il tuo consenso. Tuo padre deve comprendere che il tuo giudizio e la tua volontà mi stanno davvero a cuore. Questo è l'unico patto che c'è tra me e tuo padre…è solo questo. Ma non voglio che tu mi frantienda... farei di tutto per te…".

 _Fraintenderti_ …- si disse Oscar _\- Non credo di aver mai avuto più chiaro il mio destino come in questo momento…io dovrei mettere al mondo un erede perché mio padre possa educarlo come ha fatto con me…_

 _L'unica concessione sarebbe dare il consenso a che mio padre lo educasse se quel figlio sarà un maschio?_

 _Mio padre deve aver compreso che un'altra femmina non potrebbe essere piegata al mio destino!_

 _Dannazione…_

Oscar si accorse che non sentiva più nemmeno freddo.

"Aspetta…Oscar…devi credermi. Io non desidero cambiare la tua vita. Tu sarai libera di scegliere la vita che preferisci ma è chiaro che se avremo dei figli…sarà difficile che tu possa continuare a restare nei Soldati della Guardia…".

Girodel proseguì.

"Mi rincresce dirlo ma…ma…sapere che quel soldato che è stato trovato morto a Saint Sulpice pare fosse vicino ad un gruppo di agitatori e di contestatori che vogliono provocare la folla e portarla all'esasperazione….e poi qullo che è accaduto a Saint Antoine l'anno scorso…comprendi perché tuo padre ti ha chiesto di lasciare i Soldati della Guardia? Lo reputi un gesto di egoismo o molto più semplicemente il desiderio di un padre di salvare la propria figlia?".

Lei non rispose perché la risposta era ovvia, nondimeno essa faticava a farsi strada nella testa.

"Ma non voglio parlare di questo. Non m'interessa. Io desidero che tu diventi mia moglie per ben altri motivi…perché…" – proseguì Girodel per poi arrestarsi mantenendo lo sguardo su di lei, insistente, quasi a chiedere a lei se già sapeva la risposta.

E invece Oscar proseguì spietata in quel discorso…

"Perché?" – chiese lei con intercalare quasi afono.

"Perché io…".

Victor si scosse e l'afferrò per le braccia.

Quel gesto fece sussultare André che ascoltava poco lontano trafitto dall'evidenza dei fatti...

Disperso in quella marea assurda di discorsi che riguardavano Oscar, la sua Oscar…

Eppure sapeva che queste erano le regole e che così le cose dovevano andare.

Non era solo per affetto che Oscar avrebbe dovuto obbedire alla richiesta di suo padre…

La sua vita era lì, racchiusa in quel destino certo, piuttosto che disperso nell'incertezza che si animava ogni giorno nelle strade di Paris…

Paris era la nuova nemica, adesso.

André si mosse per andarsene…

Si fermò solo un istante trafitto dalle parole di Oscar.

Lei fece un'altra domanda.

André non riuscì a sopportare quella voce, quelle parole…

Pochi passi e indietreggiò, il viso fradicio di pioggia tiepida, mescolata al calore delle lacrime.

Indietreggiò ancora e con altri passi si sottrasse all'immane tortura.

I piedi affondarono nel fango viscido e lui dovette aggrapparsi al muro per non cadere a terra…

Come pensava che il suo amore sarebbe stato più forte di tutto, più forte addirittura del buio che avrebbe preso la sua vita?

Ecco allora che se la sua dannata vista gliel'avesse permesso…

Se fosse riuscito ad avere la meglio sulla notte altrettanto dannata…

Se ne sarebbe tornato a Parigi immediatamente.

Non ebbe la forza di ascoltare le parole di Oscar che uscirono grevi e sollevarono il respiro di Girodel e gl'illuminarono lo sguardo, altrettanto sorpreso.

"Mi ami…Victor?" – disse lei severa.

Girodel rimase confuso e disorientato e rispose immediatamente, con la foga di chi lo era davvero.

"Sì…con tutto il cuore! Oh…l'hai compreso? L'hai compreso vero?".

Gli occhi dell'uomo s'illuminarono e questo suscitò un'insolita tenerezza in Oscar.

Era la prima volta che lei ricambiava, anche se solo a parole, quel sentire che Girodel le aveva già rivelato, solo un anno prima.

"Io ti amo…" – ripetè lui di nuovo.

"Mi ami Victor?" – chiese lei di nuovo.

"Sì…sì…".

L'uomo scivolò con le braccia alla schiena di lei e la chiuse in un abbraccio cogliendo la bocca con rispetto e foga imbrigliata dal desiderio a lungo represso…

Oscar si scostò appena appoggiando le dita sulle labbra di lui.

Era intenso quell'abbraccio e lei si sentì al sicuro, nonostante tutto, nonostante quel destino che non le apparteneva e che le non sarebbe appartenuto mai.

"E saresti disposto a fare qualsiasi cosa per me?" – sussurrò piano.

Il respiro nel respiro…

Oscar si mantenne immobile, cullandosi nell'infinitesimo istante che sarebbe potuto diventare infinito.

Se fosse rimasta lì, tra quelle braccia, forse la sua vita sarebbe proseguita, e lei avrebbe continuato ad esistere, come donna, come moglie, come figlia…

Ma non sarebbe vissuta…

Lei sarebbe morta.

Lo intuì e le mani si contrassero chiudendosi sulla stoffa ruvida dell'uniforme del Maggiore Girodel.

"No…non qualsiasi cosa…" – rispose lui piano – "Sarei disposto a fare tutto…".

"Tutto…" – replicò lei come ad imprimere le parole nella coscienza.

La pioggia scendeva meno insistente.

André ascoltò il tuono lontano ed il cuore che mescolava il battito incerto all'incertezza dei passi.

Tastò con le dita il muro mentre il buio s'imprimeva negli occhi e scivolò via…

"Io non posso sposarmi…" – continuò Oscar.

"Cosa? Io…Oscar è necessario…se…io ti amo…".

Girodel rimase su di lei e si ammutolì in cerca d'una spiegazione.

S'appigliò a tutto pur di non cedere…

"Se non vuoi…io sono disposto ad accettare di…non ci sposeremo…ma…".

"No…io non posso sposarmi. Ma vorrei una sola cosa…".

 _Le diable…_

S'insinua e lambisce cauto e suadente per poi affondare e distruggere…

 _Le diable…_

"Farò quasiasi cosa…per te…" – ripetè l'uomo.

"Tutto…" – replicò lei sfidando lo sguardo.

Il corpo s'irrigidì.

"So che mi ami Victor. Allora vorrei una sola cosa per me…" - continuò Oscar e nella voce nessuna emozione, nessun cedimento, nulla.

"Una soltanto. Per dimostrami che il tuo amore è sincero…".

"Se non desideri sposarti…va bene…io sono disposto a tutto…".

"Vorrei…ti chiedo di rinunciare a me…".

Le parole uscirono grevi ed asciutte.

"Cosa?".

Victor si staccò incredulo di quel repentino cambio di passo e si sentì trafitto a sua volta.

"No…io…non posso fare questo!".

Strinse le braccia di Oscar e lei lo guardò dritto negli occhi e le labbra si schiusero di nuovo.

"Questo è ciò che ti chiedo…e se davvero sei disposto a fare tutto per me allora rinuncia a me…".

"Perché? Dio…no…perché? Non era questo che intendevo!" – balbettò Girodel incredulo e disorientato, beffato dal tenore delle proprie parole.

"E' tutto…" mormorò Oscar – "E' tutto ciò che ti chiedo…io non posso sposarti…".

"No…non mi ami?".

Girodel era stravolto e corse all'unica domanda che ancora fosse possibile fare.

L'unica che in via definitiva avrebbe fatto luce su quella storia.

"No…" – fu la risposta sincera e lapidaria di Oscar

"C'è qualcun altro?" – chiese Girodel incautamente e disperatamente.

Non ce n'erano nella mente del Maggiore Girodel altre spiegazioni.

E lei rispose nell'unica maniera che conosceva, disperatamente e sinceramente.

"Non ti amo…e questo dovrebbe esserti sufficiente. Ma sarò sincera, fino in fondo. Sì…c'è una persona che sarebbe disposta a dare la vita per me e che morirebbe se io scegliessi di sposarmi…".

"Una persona…".

La mente corse allora a quel volto conosciuto, l'unico che poteva ambire a mettersi in mezzo…

"Non m'importa!" – replicò Girodel con rabbia, tentando di glissare – "Chiunque sia, quella persona dovrà rassegnarsi! Chi è? Chi…".

"Io la amo…" – disse Oscar con forza – "Io la amo".

Lo ripetè ancora una volta.

"Tu l'ami?".

"Sì, ma il mio amore non è nulla di fronte a ciò che lui prova per me. Lui ama me…forse…più di sé stesso…".

"Più di sé stesso…" – balbettò Girodel lasciando le braccia di Oscar e abbandonando le proprie come fosse stato colpito a morte.

"E' così…e io non potrei mai fargli del male…non potrei cedere la mia vita ad altri perché essa non mi appartiene più…e non potrei mai rischiarla inutilmente…se è questo che temi, sappi che non accadrà…".

"Non devi dirlo…era per questo che volevo che tu mi sposassi. Per risparmiarti questo pericolo…".

Girodel tirò un respiro più fondo.

"Io non temo per la mia vita. Temo di più il pensiero di tradire colui che mi ama…e questa per me sarebbe la peggior morte possibile…".

"Fai male…a non temere per la tua vita…".

Il tono di Girodel era tornato freddo e distante ma nonostante questo l'uomo si sentì in dovere d'insistere, insinuandosi in quell'amore che lui sentiva, nonostante tutto.

"Se davvero desideri restare accanto a quella persona…allora dovresti fare di tutto per vivere…".

Erano di nuovo distanti e adesso per sempre.

Oscar si scosse a quelle parole…

 _Vorrei davvero poter vivere e fuggire da questo inferno…_

 _Ci sto scivolando dentro e…so che non avrò scampo…_

 _Semmai deciderò di…_

 _Non avrò scampo…ovunque io dovessi finire…_

Oscar si ritrasse d'istinto.

Quella conversazione era terminata. Non c'era altro da dire e lei si disse che in fondo, il Maggiore Girodel era stato di parola.

L'uomo si concesse solo una rabbiosa precisazione…

"Stai attenta ti prego mia amata Oscar".

"Lo farò…Victor…".

"Addio mademoiselle…".

Lei annuì senza dire altro.

Vide l'uomo rientrare. Le spalle curve ed il passo stanco…

Ora iniziava a comprendere cosa significasse osservare le spalle di un uomo respinto…

Il cuore si contrasse e un nodo chiuse la gola, mentre il sentore amaro del dolore e del sangue s'insinuò beffardo a rammentarle che anche la sua vita poteva essere appesa ad un filo…

E se André avesse scoperto tutto questo…

Lui sì che l'avrebbe trascinata via dai Soldati della Guardia…

Non le avrebbe più permesso di combattere.

E questo era ciò che lei voleva fare…

164


	44. Juin 1789

_**Juin 1789**_

"Ma quando cazzo sei tornato Grandier?".

Gli occhi di Voltaire si piantarono addosso ad André che se ne stava rintanato nella branda, voltato su un fianco, fingendo di dormire, effettivamente assopito in un torpore sinistro e polveroso che gl'impediva quasi di respirare e di muoversi.

Il pensiero fisso a quell'assurda scena che s'era consumata ormai diverse sere prima a Palazzo Jarjayes e che non l'aveva più abbandonato.

Quella notte era rientrato nella sua stanza ed era rimasto sveglio in attesa del primo esiguo barlume di luce che all'alba gli avrebbe permesso di lasciare prima possibile la sua casa per tornarsene nella lurida e scura Paris.

Se n'era andato prestissimo quella mattina e come ormai accadeva sempre più spesso la città l'aveva accolto come una sorta di nuova casa e lui pareva quasi averci fatto l'abitudine a quella luce cristallina ed indistinta di cui si poteva godere sollevando lo sguardo verso l'alto, al cielo e che si posava gelida sulle guglie degli edifici che s'incontravano entrando da Rue de Vaugirard…

Da lontano s'intravedeva la limpida e pacifica costruzione dell'Hotel Royal des Invalides…

Alla sinistra, più vicina, l'Ecole Royal Militaire…

" _Quindi è deciso…" – aveva balbettato André con un filo di voce._

 _Oscar aveva annuito continuando a trangugiare l'ultimo boccone di torta che le spettava quella sera, per dolce._

 _Gli occhi pensierosi di André si erano piantati su di lei, ma lei continuava a masticare silenziosa guardando di qua e di là per non finire nello sguardo dell'amico._

" _E ci starai per molto tempo?" – aveva continuato André e nella voce quel moto d'ansia che ormai aveva perso da tempo._

 _Si ricordava di averlo rimosso dalla gola, ma ci aveva messo un po', perché all'inizio, quando era arrivato in quella casa, a Palazzo Jarjayes, quasi cinque anni prima, tutto gli era parso così terribilmente nuovo e diverso dalla misera vita di campagna, che il respiro aveva faticato a farsi strada._

 _Come se nulla gli fosse dovuto, quasi che tutto sarebbe sparito all'improvviso, e chissà che gli sarebbe capitato in un posto del genere e se lo avrebbero preso in giro per quella sua aria di campagnolo sempliciotto…_

 _Si era lavato come un forsennato per giorni per togliersi di dosso quell'inconfondibile odore di campi e di fieno e di stalla e di fucine di fabbri intenti a raddrizzare zoccoli e spade…_

 _Era tutto così splendente ed enorme e ricco…_

 _Certo lui doveva stare al suo posto, mica sarebbe vissuto come un signore in quella casa…_

 _Ma non gl'importava._

 _Un tetto sulla testa ce l'aveva, sua nonna era con lui, e se avesse avuto fortuna prima o poi sarebbe diventato abbastanza sfrontato e deciso per andarsene a girare il mondo, lui, il piccolo André che tanto buono e dovizioso poi non pensava d'essere._

 _Ma lì, proprio in quel posto, aveva incontrato una persona…_

 _Ed erano diventati amici, fratelli, talmente inseparabili e complici in ogni ora del giorno e dei sogni, e André non si era più staccato da lei e se era accaduto forse era stato solo per poche ore, quando Oscar doveva recarsi a Parigi o a Versailles…_

 _Solo per poche ore._

 _E ne valeva la pena d'ingannare il tempo in attesa che lei tornasse, magari andando a cercare qualche nuovo nido, oppure uno scorcio di pianura, oppure la tana di un coniglio o un'ansa più bassa del ruscello dove non rischiare di finire annegati per raccontarle tutto e portarla a vedere quello che aveva scoperto._

 _André viveva per lei, sia che lei ci fosse, sia che non ci fosse._

 _Nella sua testa c'era sempre Oscar. Lei c'era sempre…_

 _Adesso invece…_

 _Quella sera aveva visto nanny soffiarsi il naso talmente tante volte che le era diventato tutto rosso, perché – così aveva piagnucolato la donna – la sua bambina se ne sarebbe andata all'Accademia, come aveva deciso suo padre che sarebbe rimasto lontano da Parigi per diversi mesi e quindi non si sarebbe potuto occupare della sua educazione._

 _Maestri d'armi non ne voleva, precettori neppure…_

 _L'accademia le avrebbe fatto bene…- aveva sentenziato il generale lasciando nella disperazione la povera nanny che aveva iniziato a preparare i bagagli della sua bambina._

 _E allora André era corso da lei, perché davvero non se l'aspettava che un giorno si sarebbe dovuto separare da lei, così presto, troppo presto, e non solo per poche ore, ma forse per giorni._

 _Neanche sapeva dove fosse questa scuola e non riusciva a capire perché loro due non potessero continuare a studiare assieme, ad allenarsi assieme…_

 _Insomma, André s'era improvvisamente ritrovato prigioniero dell'assurda visione di sé stesso, senza di lei._

 _Annullato dall'assenza di lei…_

 _Allora glielo aveva chiesto ad Oscar quanto tempo sarebbe stata via e invece quella se ne stava lì a leccarsi le dita sotto la grande quercia del giardino, intenta a gustarsi le ultime briciole della torta e nemmeno si curava di sapere quanto ci sarebbe stata in quella dannata accademia, quando sarebbe tornata…_

 _Possibile che a lei non interessasse stare assieme…_

" _Allora…mi vuoi rispondere? Te l'avrà detto sì o no tuo padre quanto ci dovrai stare in quel posto…" – aveva ripetuto André._

 _Oscar aveva tirato un respiro più fondo…_

" _Non lo so…"._

 _André era sussultato…_

 _Non tanto a quelle parole, quanto al tono che non aveva mai sentito nella voce di Oscar._

 _Da sempre deciso, imperioso, allegro, impertinente, sagace, secco e basso…_

 _Per la prima volta quel "non lo so" pareva equivalere ad un indistinto"ho paura", "non voglio andarci in quel posto perché…"_

 _André si era avvicinato ancora di più, cogliendo al balzo l'inflessione di lei, quasi le avesse letto dentro e tutti e due si fossero detti la stessa cosa, anche senza esporla._

" _Puoi dirgli che non ti va…ci alleneremo tutti i giorni…io e te…e tuo padre non dovrà temere che tu ti dimentichi quello che hai imparato…"._

" _No…non basterebbe…mio padre mi ha detto che se voglio diventare un buon comandante devo andare a conoscere quelli che un giorno diventeranno i miei soldati…i miei…ufficiali…così ha detto…non basta essere nobile per lui…non basta che io mi alleni tutti i giorni…devo imparare a conoscere i soldati…"._

" _Devo imparare a conoscere i soldati…"._

Da sempre era stato così.

André l'aveva ascoltata in passato la sensazione di precipitare nel vuoto senza di lei.

Non c'era niente da fare.

Che adesso fosse cresciuto e fosse diventato un uomo…

Non c'era niente da fare.

Il marchio dell'assenza bruciava ogni volta che la ferita si riapriva.

André ripensò alle parole di Oscar, trattenute strette sulle labbra, lei troppo piccola per comprenderne davvero il significato, se non che le aveva semplicemente ripetute, ficcandosi in testa il falso orgoglio che le incuteva sempre la figura del padre.

Il viso buio aveva raccontato altro ed esso s'era nascosto nei ricci biondi e lei s'era alzata e se n'era andata mestamente, incassando il colpo dell'ennesima decisione di suo padre sulla sua vita. Era troppo piccola per opporsi…

Ed il sogno di suo padre era troppo grande perché lei ne comprendesse i contorni e si permessette di contestarlo o rifiutarlo.

Adesso forse l'aveva compreso anche lui che volesse dire il Generale Jarjayes.

Solo che forse adesso nemmeno il generale si sarebbe mai aspettato che…

 _Alla fine ci sei riuscita –_ pensò André mentre osservava i volti di alcuni soldati che gli si erano fatti incontro, poco dietro Voltaire.

 _I tuoi soldati, eccoli qui…_

"Sono tornato poco fa…" – replicò secco.

"Ma cavolo…di giorno sei a Versailles a fare la guardia a quella benedetta sala e poi sparisci ed il giorno dopo sei qui in caserma…".

André si voltò e fissò Voltaire.

"Hai qualcosa da dirmi o adesso ti sei messo a seguire i miei spostamenti?".

"I tuoi…" – Voltaire si tirò sù.

Non è che avesse compreso subito la battutaccia.

André non era il tipo da battutacce!

"No…Cristo…no…non me ne frega niente di te…ma volevo sapere se il comandante è tornato con te…".

C'era in effetti che tutta la Compagnia B dei Soldati della Guardia Metropolitana, di stanza a Parigi ma temporaneamente dislocata al servizio d'ordine alla sala dove erano riuniti gli Stati Generali, avesse compreso che la residenza del comandante Jarjayes non distava poi molto da Versailles…

E nella stessa casa ci doveva finire per forza anche André, alla sera, dato che sarebbe stato assurdo per lui tornare a Parigi e poi ripresentarsi al mattino successivo di nuovo a Versailles.

Ma c'era, in effetti, dell'altro…

I soldati lo vedevano, André, andarsene terminato il turno di guardia, ma non se ne andava verso la sua casa.

Dove diavolo andava allora?

"No…lei non è tornata con me" – rispose André sempre seccamente – "Non è tornata…".

Il Delfino di Francia s'era spento qualche giorno prima, il 4 giugno 1789, circondato dall'affetto dei genitori e della sorella e del fratellino più piccolo.

Nonostante fosse il principe di Francia, la morte se l'era portato via…

Leggera e silenziosa, s'era posata sugli occhi e adesso…

L'ultimo respiro cullato dalle mani di una madre distrutta.

E lo sguardo sbarrato a quel piccolo letto ormai vuoto.

Se l'immaginava André dove fosse Oscar.

A Versailles per essere vicino alla sua regina…

Maria Antonietta, il volto un tempo rosato e limpido, ingenuo e vanitoso, acerbo e avido di vita, in quegli istanti doveva davvero essere diventata una donna qualunque, una madre, che aveva visto scorrere davanti agli occhi ciò che una madre non vorrebbe mai vedere.

Gli occhi del proprio bambino che si chiudevano, come per dormire, come dopo una favola leggera e deliziosa che avrebbe allietato il suo sonno.

Quegli occhi non si sarebbero più riaperti.

Se l'immaginava André che la corte con i suoi splendenti e macabri rituali avrebbe prosciugato ogni istinto di combattimento e allora…

Chissà se Oscar avrebbe avuto la forza di tornare.

Di nuovo, ancora, per l'ennesima volta, a cacciarsi nella dannata Paris che non aspettava altro che sollevarsi e travolgere chi si fosse messo in mezzo al cammino della Storia che non poteva più aspettare…

Voltaire continuò a fissarlo e a restare immobile.

"Che altro vuoi?".

"Niente…è che quella, il comandante, è sempre arrivata…ogni giorno…puntuale…ma è da quando…è da un pò di giorni che non si è vista…e nemmeno oggi. Noi vorremmo…".

André rimase spiazzato dalla considerazione.

Da quando in qua a quei soldatacci interessavano i movimenti del comandante?

E perché?

"Senti…" – esordì André.

"No sentimi tu Grandier! I soldati sono preoccupati. Ecco tutto!".

"Preoccupati che _lei_ torni?" – ribattè André sarcastico mettendosi a sedere.

"No…che _non torni_ imbecille!– puntualizzò Voltaire.

"Che è accaduto al comandante?" – gli fece eco Romanov poco dietro. E altri soldati si avvicinarono, mezzi svestiti, come se tutti avessero all'improvviso interrotto ciò che stavano facendo per avere notizie.

"Che vi prende?" – chiese André stupito.

"Ci prende che vorremmo sapere che fine ha fatto il nostro comandante?!" – esclamò Alain avanzando da dietro.

 _Il vostro…comandante…_

Era accaduto allora, era accaduto davvero che Oscar fosse diventata il comandante di quei dannatissimi soldati.

Alain si era alzato e anche lui pareva scrutare André in tono accusatorio, come se l'altro sapesse chissà cosa e se la tenesse per sé, riservato e taciturno com'era sempre stato.

Alain era rientrato nei Soldati della Guardia, dopo la morte di Diane e dopo la morte della madre, sopraffatta dal dolore di aver perso la figlia.

Ormai non c'era altro posto per lui che quella caserma…

Ormai i compagni erano diventati la sua famiglia…

E soprattutto gl'interessava vedere da vicino cosa sarebbe accaduto in quella maledetta sala dove da giorni si discuteva del futuro della Francia, senza arrivare ad alcuna decisione importante.

Da più di un mese infatti i deputati non riuscivano a raggiungere un accordo, fondamentale, per avviare i lavori e le successive votazioni.

E sopra ogni cosa ad Alain serviva sapere se al loro fianco ci sarebbe stata una persona…

"Perché non si è fatta vedere nemmeno questa mattina? Ci sono i turni da preparare per la sorveglianza della sala dell'assemblea. Quella donna non avrà mica deciso di passare dalla parte dei nobili sul serio e di lasciare il suo incarico a qualche ufficiale idiota e pieno di sé…che…" – blaterò Voltaire con aria insofferente.

André era incredulo…

Quei dannatissimi e fottutissimi soldati!

Quelli che avevano trattato Oscar alla stessa stregua d'una puttana, seppure di rango aristocratico…

Quelli che l'avevano osteggiata, rifiutata, e quasi…e quasi violentata…

Quegli imbecilli adesso volevano che il loro comandante fosse lì?

E stavano a chiedersi _se lei sarebbe passata dalla parte dei nobili_?

Cazzo lei era nobile!

Era questo che li aveva divisi da una vita…

André trattenne il respiro.

Dannazione…

Dannazione a quei fottutissimi figli di puttana che adesso la volevano lì _il loro comandante_!

Volevano lei, lì, a comandarli…

La spiegazione era semplice e lui sentì il sangue gelarsi nelle vene.

Perché ciò che volevano i suoi compagni non era un comandante qualsiasi…

No…

Loro ne volevano uno che si sarebbe opposto agli ordini che fossero arrivati dall'alto, foss'anche dal re in persona!

Tenere a bada la gente che si agitava e mormorava e volgeva gli sguardi scuri e gelidi verso le porte dalla sala…

E l'unica che fino a quel momento avesse dimostrato abbastanza fegato e pazzia per tenere a bada quella specie di marasma latente era stata lei, solo lei, Oscar François de Jarjayes.

E dannazione a loro, a quei dannatissimi e fottutissimi soldati…

Se lei avesse continuato a schierarsi dalla parte della gente e dalla parte dei deputati, obiettando agli ordini che avesse mai ricevuto di contrastare la rabbia del popolo e le intemperanze dei rappresentanti del popolo…

Se questo fosse accaduto, sarebbe stata la sua fine.

Non lo volevano capire quegli idioti dei suoi compagni che Oscar era nobile e che non si sarebbe mai potuta opporre agli ordini che avesse ricevuto, neppure se questi ordini fossero stati addirittura quelli…

Sì, dannazione…

Quelli di contrastare l'assmblea!

Quella dannata assemblea non era niente!

Il re poteva porre il veto su tutto! Persino sulla sua dannata esistenza!

Perché in quei giorni i toni dello scontro tra i tre ordini si era sollevato…

"L'hai vista la gente la fuori?" – proseguì Alain severo verso André, quasi a giustificare la sua ansia – "E' sempre lì, in attesa che l'assemblea raccolga i loro guai, le loro lamentele, la loro miseria…e se quei dannati rappresentanti non inizieranno a lavorare sul serio e ad opporsi alla volontà dei nobili di tenere tutto com'è, senza cambiare nulla, senza scender a patti con quelli del Terzo Stato…beh c'è da scommetterci che quella gente inizierà davvero a ribellarsi…se la prenderà con i nobili e noi dovremo far rispettare l'ordine e magari puntare le baionette sulla gente…Cristo io non voglio che al comando dei Soldati della Guardia ci mettano uno che ci dirà di sparare sulla folla per tenerla a bada…".

Il silenzio scese nella stanza.

"E quindi... _lei_ sarebbe l'unica abbastanza…" – continuò Alain.

"Pazza?!" – proseguì Andrè tagliente – "Abbastanza pazza da disattendere un ordine del genere?"

"Sì l'hai capito adesso pezzo di nobilucolo?" – s'infervorò Romanov, mentre gli altri soldati gli facevano eco con una serie d'imprecazioni e lamentele.

"Quindi voi vorreste che il vostro comandante tornasse perché siete convinti che lei non accetterebbe mai l'ordine di sparare sulla gente? E dato che voi non lo fareste comunque…volete che lei vi giustifichi se non sparerete, semmai vi ordineranno di farlo?" – continuò André con un filo di voce.

Già…

Il punto era questo…

Perché era proprio questo che stava accadendo a Versailles, attorno alla Sala degli Stati Generali…

In quei giorni i toni dello scontro tra i tre ordini si era sollevato, decisamente…

Adesso cosa restava di quella primavera piovosa e fredda se non il ricordo della miseria più nera impressa nei volti della gente?

Affranta ma non piegata, ignorante ma consapevole che qualcosa doveva cambiare perché il proprio destino cambiasse…

Le spie degli ispettori di polizia erano in quotidiano fermento per riferire dei gruppi che si attardavano fuori delle locande o di quelli che scomparivano nei vicoli, inghiottiti dalla Parigi più cupa…

S'era imposto il divieto di riunirsi!

S'era imposto che nessuno avrebbe potuto portare fucili con sé, o spade o pugnali, se non ne avesse avuto l'autorizzazione…

Ma i parigini non si facevano problemi, perché loro avevano bastoni, forche, coltelli, picche arrugginite recuperate nelle cantine ammuffite…

S'era imposto che nessuno avrebbe più potuto pubblicare articoli contro il sovrano o i suoi ministri o i suoi ispettori…

Ma gli stampatori clandestini non si facevano problemi perché qualche scantinato dimenticato da Dio, là sotto, nei cunicoli che sprofondavano nelle fogne che sbucavano nella Senna, riuscivano a trovarlo…

Tanto più che il fiume si rendeva tacito complice, con la sua corrente primaverile, costante e suadente, a mascherare il ritmo battente delle stampatrici.

E il dissenso veniva bellamente mascherato dissacrando i costumi dei nobili e la loro inettitudine e la loro boria attraverso una satira feroce.

E quando i libelli erano sparsi per la città ormai era già tardi per trovare gli stampatori…

S'era imposto che ogni movimento che riguardasse commercianti, venditori di farina o di carne o di stoffe o di armaioli o di tipografi, ciabattini, orafi, avvocati, galeotti, prostitute, disgraziati reduci di guerra…

Ognuno doveva rendere conto di cosa venisse a fare a Parigi e farsi registrare entrando in città, ed altrettanto qualora avesse deciso di lasciarla.

E allora, c'era che molti nobili, in questa situazione di dubbio e d'incertezza, presero, proprio loro, ad abbandonare palazzi e case in città, e persino a lasciare la Francia, impauriti dalle occhiatacce che il popolaccio aveva preso a lanciare per le strade ogni qualvolta s'imbatteva in un vestito più prezioso e ricercato dei miseri stracci di cui si vestiva la gente comune.

I nobili, si portavano via gioielli, vestiti, carrozze, figli, nipoti, servitori, cameriere, amanti e cicisbei e poi testamenti e carte bollate e documenti che attestavano le loro proprietà nel regno e al di fuori, volesse mai che un giorno, scampato il pericolo e la paura, sarebbero potuti tornare a riprendersi il proprio status e le proprie ricchezze.

Prendeva a farsi strada, allora, il dubbio che da qualunque parte si volesse osservare l'evoluzione di quei giorni, restava indiscusso che chiunque, nobile o plebeo che fosse, non sarebbe scampato alla scure della nuova era ed alla certezza che solo pochi ne avrebbero potuto scorgere la luce e non semmai rimanere avvolti dalle sue tenebre.

E allora anche quei nobili, quei pochi che simpatizzavano per le nuove idee liberali, non sarebbero scampati al giudizio severo e forse alla condanna dei propri simili, quelli che credevano che un nobile non avesse il diritto di tradire la propria classe sociale, affiancando le proprie idee e la propria cultura al popolo, inferiore, e per questo e solo ed unico motivo da ricacciare nell'inferno della sua povertà.

Se un nobile l'avesse fatto sarebbe stato da considerarsi e trattarsi alla stregua di un dannato traditore e come tale avrebbe dovuto essere scacciato dai suoi simili.

Ma neppure allo sdegnato giudizio di tutti coloro che i nobili li reputavano nemici e che per il solo motivo di esser nati tali, gli aristocratici dovevano, per quel solo ed unico motivo, cedere la propri vita alla causa della nuova Francia e scomparire dalla faccia della Terra!

In tutto questo neppure si doveva dimenticare che il lato insidioso di Paris, quello che per secoli era stato combattuto in nome dell'ordine pubblico, sarebbe diventato, giorno dopo giorno, il più potente alleato di quelli che venivano apostrofati ribelli, in grado di proteggere quelli e tutti coloro che non credevano nelle gesta e nel potere dei deputati dell'assemblea degli Stati Generali.

E che si sarebbero fatti giustizia da soli.

Parigi iniziava ad essere racchiusa in una morsa infernale…

Divorata nelle viscere dalla fame profonda e dalla tisi e dalla sporcizia e dalla rabbia inesplosa…

E, lentamente ma inesorabilmente, accerchiata dalle truppe che il re, su suggerimento dei suoi più stretti confidenti, aveva preso a richiamare dalle provincie più lontane.

Una mossa infelice, forse la peggiore, perché il re, fino a qualche mese prima, pareva godere ancora di una vasta popolarità, quale depositario del "divino diritto" di governare il paese, e in molti lo indicavano come il garante dei lavori dell'assemblea, padre amoroso verso i suoi figli, che avrebbe approvato ogni legge o regola che ne avesse soddisfatto le esigenze e rispettato la volontà.

Così il popolo credeva che il sovrano avrebbe agito…

Una sorta di rinnovata alleanza che vedeva il re al fianco del suo popolo, contro la protervia e l'ingordigia delle classi nobili.

L'aver deciso di ammassare truppe mercenarie, quindi della peggior specie, fuori dalle mura della città, era equivalso ad un atto di tradimento per il popolo da parte del proprio re.

Il primo…

Il più grave, forse dopo quello, altrettanto terribile che sarebbe stato rinfacciato al re, prima della sua condanna a morte…

Il semplice fatto di regnare…

Un attentato contro il popolo.

E per questo Luigi XVI non avrebbe potuto più né regnare, né vivere.

Fino a quel momento, quindi, i Soldati della Guardia si erano limitati a mostrare le armi, a chiudere le strade, a disperdere le piccole folle che si radunavano ad ascoltare quelli che si arrischiavano ad arringare alla folla, ricordando al popolo, con veemente astio, le condizioni di miseria da cui era soffocato, come se ce ne fosse stato bisogno…

Adesso tutto stava cambiando…

E sarebbe accaduto primo o poi che la folla sarebbe stata ricacciata indietro a suon di fucilate…

"Io non so quando tornerà…" – chiosò Andrè con voce greve.

Poi la mente s'infranse contro la visione di quella notte.

Il suono della voce si perse nel silenzio che scese dentro la camerata alle parole che seguirono…

"Non sono sicuro se tornerà…".

André non aveva più visto Oscar da quel giorno.

Il motivo era semplice.

André arrivava sempre mattiniero a Parigi, dopo aver terminato il turno di guardia a Versailles, la sera prima, perché lui non restava più a Versailles.

Non ci tornava più a casa. Non ci riusciva…

Era stanco di cedere alla visione di lei chiusa tra le braccia di Girodel…

Era stanco di cedere alla visione di sé stesso incapace di chiudere con quello strazio…

Come se la sua vita dipendesse da esso e al di fuori di esso non ci fosse davvero più nulla per cui valesse la pena di lottare.

Qualsiasi decisione lei avesse preso.

Non gl'importava più.

Così André tornava davvero a Parigi e si rifugiava in locande sempre diverse, più o meno sudicie, più o meno rumorose, più o meno affollate, più o meno sconosciute. In quei posti nessuno lo conosceva, nessuno gli chiedeva nulla, e lui doveva solo dedicarsi a tracannare vino a sufficienza perché i sensi si annebbiassero e gli consentissero di scivolare in un sonno cupo e denso che lo lasciava senza respiro, quando si svegliava, di soprassalto, alla notte, ritrovandosi lontano da tutto.

Lontano da lei.

Se l'era imposto perché non c'era più scampo…

"Che diavolo stai dicendo?" – imprecò Voltaire afferrando André per la camicia e strattonandolo fino a sollevarlo – "Come sarebbe a dire che non tornerà? Dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato per riportarla in questa stramaledetta città…dopo quello che _io_ sono stato costretto a vedere…".

"Tu? A vedere cosa? Dannazione!" – lo interruppe André – "Fammi capire…immagino a cosa tu ti riferisca! Credi che quello che hai passato tu…no…quello che abbiamo passato tutti ti autorizza a pretendere che il tuo comandante ti sia riconoscente per il resto della vita? Credi che il tuo comandante sia finita a Saint Petersbourg per un suo capriccio? Lei, anche lei voleva salvare quella bambina e Diane…questo non puoi essertelo scordato dannato imbecille!".

"E infatti io non me lo sono scordato!" – ringhiò Voltaire.

"Bene…allora è per questo!" – sibilò André – "Non è per quello che hai visto laggiù ma è per quello di cui è stata capace il tuo comandante che adesso tu la vorresti qui, in prima fila, a prendersi le pietre e le pallottole di quei dannati parigini che soffiano fuori dalla sala degli Stati Generali? E magari a rischiare di essere accusata di tradimento nel caso si rifiutasse di prendere a fucilate lei, la gente del popolo? Quindi lei dovrebbe essere la prima a ribellarsi…perché sai che lei è stata la sola ad averlo fatto? E sai che non accetterebbe mai di ordinarvi di sparare sulla gente! Tu hai visto questo e vuoi che sia lei ad assumersi la responsabilità di questa scelta…perché così tu non passeresti dei guai?".

André gridò quelle parole in faccia a Voltaire. Si liberò dalla presa…

"Nessuno ha pensato a quale potrebbe essere il suo destino…" – sibilò e le parole uscirono biascicate e dolenti – "Se…se davvero lei si mettesse contro i suoi superiori…".

"Quindi se non tornasse…" – proseguì Alain – "Tu preferiresti che non tornasse?".

André non disse una parola.

 _Dannazione…che cosa voglio io?_

 _Che importanza può avere cosa voglio io?_

 _Adesso davvero non lo so più…_

 _Se Oscar non è tornata…_

 _Forse ha deciso di lasciare quella dannata uniforme e di accettare la richiesta di suo padre di sposarsi…_

 _Così non le accadrebbe nulla…_

 _Continuerebbe a vivere…_

 _Sì, continuerebbe a vivere…_

 _E allora…dannazione…che cosa voglio davvero?_

S'infilò la giacca dell'uniforme.

La porta si spalancò di colpo.

"Il Colonnello Dagoult vuole tutti sulla piazza d'armi!" – gridò un soldato raccattando in fretta e furia la baionetta e il berretto.

"Dagoult? Testa di legno?" – chiosò Romanov deluso.

"Dannazione!" – imprecò Voltaire – "Vuol dire che _quella_ non è ancora tornata…".

Le fila dei soldati si serrarono in dieci minuti.

L'ordine era quello di prepararsi per presidiare la sala degli Stati Generali a Versailles…

"Vuoi vedere che oggi ci presentano un nuovo comandante?" – bofonchiò Voltaire inviperito.

"E se anche fosse?" – gli fece eco Romanov deluso – "Tanto ha ragione André. Quella donna è un'aristocratica…non si metterebbe mai contro gli ordini dei suoi superiori e del re. Ti ricordi quel dannato russo cosa disse? Pur di non infangare il nome del re quella non ha ceduto al ricatto di ammazzare quella…quella donna russa…come diavolo si chiamava?".

"L'imperatrice…ignorante! Era l'imperatrice di Russia e io non ci credo che…oppure davvero quella ha deciso di non tornare perché se la faceva sotto…".

"Idiota sarai tu! Quella? No…non ci credo…ha passato a fil di lama il collo di quel dannato russo…l'ho visto con i miei occhi…è scesa all'inferno per salvare quella mocciosa…" – gli replicò piccato Romanov – "Dannazione…io ci credevo che quella fosse diversa…".

"Affrontare un uomo solo è una cosa…" – proseguì Alain due file più dietro – "Ma tenere testa alla gente di Parigi è tutta un'altra cosa. Ma l'avete vista la folla fuori dalla sala? Davvero? Ci avete fatto caso che la gente radunata la fuori è stranamente silenziosa? Non impreca, non grida, non blatera più come un tempo…se ne sta zitta ed aspetta ed osserva e studia gli ingressi dei propri deputati e poi s'informa…la metà di quella gente non sa né leggere né scrivere ma dagli occhi…dai loro occhi si vede bene che lo capiscono se dentro quella maledetta sala si lavora per loro o contro di loro…non ci vuole una zucca troppo colta per capirlo… e questo…questo non mi piace…".

"Vuoi dire che quella donna avrebbe paura di affrontare la folla di Parigi?".

"Non lo so" – chiosò Alain – "O quella se n'è andata perché è una codarda…oppure…in ogni caso non sarà mai un buon comandante!".

"Che? Ma sei diventato scemo Alain? Quella è il miglior comandante che abbiamo mai avuto! Dannazione…non ho mai conosciuto nessun ufficiale che tenesse ai suoi soldati come lei…sarebbe capace di buttarsi nel fuoco per i suoi uomini!".

"Ecco…appunto…un buon comandante deve restare vivo e non mettersi in prima fila a farsi prendere a fucilate…l'abbiamo detto noi che quella ne sarebbe capace…che sarebbe davvero capace di ribellarsi quando fosse necessario. Vi ricordate quando s'è puntata quella pistola alla testa a Saint Petersbourg…".

"Alain…non voleva sparare a noi! Lo capisci questo!".

"E per questo voleva morire lei! Ecco vedete! No…non è affatto un buon comandante…credetemi. I soldati senza il loro comandante sono perduti…".*

Il rullo dei tamburi annunciò l'ingresso del Colonnello Dagoult.

Lo sguardo corse alle distinte ombre che si stagliavano limpide e nette sopra il selciato pulito…

Ed alle fila dei soldati, tutti sull'attenti, lo sguardo fisso, immobili, quasi non stessero neppure respirando.

La luce parve sollevarlo quel respiro, all'unisono…

Il blu scuro delle uniformi prese ad ondeggiare impercettibilmente, come onde d'un mare altrettanto scuro, immobile…

Lo sguardo si contrasse allora mentre l'immagine si riannodava al ricordo di una piazza d'armi simile, appena sporcata da macchie di neve bianca ed immobile, nel mezzo, la macchia cremisi dei giovani soldati russi.

Era tornata ai suoi soldati…

"Dannazione!" – imprecò André in prima fila, lo sguardo fisso al voltone ed il cuore che perse un battito mentre all'indistinta macchia beige del destriero di Dagoult si affiancava un'altra indistinta macchia chiara e ben conosciuta.

Un mormorio cupo si levò tra le fila dei soldati.

"Te l'avevo detto!" – gorgheggiò Romanov a denti stretti – "Quella è dannatamente pazza! Quella è il nostro comandante!".

André la fissò, che non c'era altro da fare.

Aveva scelto, era lì e adesso tutto sarebbe stato nelle sue mani.

La fissò e corse alle sue mani ed ai suoi polsi, al gesto usuale d'aggiustarsi i guanti…

Le sue mani…

I suoi polsi stretti…

Lei aveva scelto ed il cuore si contrasse perché se l'aspettava e lo voleva che lei fosse lì, ed al tempo stesso, se era lì…

Alain allungò il collo, lo sguardo rimase impassibile, seppure uno strano tremore lo percorse fino alle dita che si strinsero all'impugnatura della baionetta.

Si concentrò sul viso di lei che pareva immerso nella indistinta macchia blu, ondeggiante, di poco, le baionette accese sotto i raggi del sole divenuto più caldo.

Se lo disse anche lui, sì, che alla fine lei aveva scelto e nemmeno c'era da chiedersi perché.

Si chiese però che fine avrebbe fatto quella donna e quella sua dannatissima intransigenza, pura, impossibile da scalfine, che ci avevano provato in tanti e lei non s'era piegata…

Nelle poche ore libere anche lui ci s'era infilato dentro la sala e s'era seduto in fondo dietro, che i banchi davanti erano occupati dai benpensanti e dagli idealisti, quelli che riempivano la bocca di parole altisonanti e grandiose.

Dietro, dietro c'erano gli altri, quelli che se ne stavano zitti, osservavano lividi l'evolversi delle chiacchere dei primi, silenziosi, affatto convinti che con le buone maniere e i voti e le belle parole si sarebbero potute cambiar le cose.

Ecco, se l'immaginò allora quelli, a zonzo per le strade di Parigi, con le picche in mano…

E lei, lei…

Rimase fisso su di lei e lo vide lo sguardo che muti quei due si scambiarono.

Era tornata per lui…

Oscar con un gesto meccanico e conosciuto si aggiustò i guanti e poi sollevò lo sguardo e silenziosamente scorse lungo le fila ordinate e perfette dei soldati allineati.

"Porca miseria quella ha veramente del fegato!" – riprese Romanov.

"Aspetta a dirlo compare, ricordati quello che ha detto Alain! Una folla inferocita è più pericolosa di un uomo solo…".

L'unico senso che poteva avere ciò che stava accadendo…

Per una donna come lei…

Ciò osservò davanti a sé, il senso era tutto lì, mentre, chiusa nella sua uniforme, in sella al suo cavallo, lo sguardo si perse nella piazza d'armi, racchiusa e protetta dalle mura ocra della caserma di cui lei, aveva appena varcato la soglia…

Il suo posto era lì.

E se fosse caduta si sarebbe rialzata.

E se avesse perso, la sua vita sarebbe finita lì…

 _Assemblea Nazionale?_

 _Assemblea Nazionale?_

 _E che cavolo era un'Assemblea Nazionale?_

"Quelli…quelli hanno deciso di chiamarsi Assemblea Nazionale! E che significa Assemblea Nazionale?" – sbraitò Voltaire rivolto ai compagni e nella voce lo sgomento di non sapere neppure di che diavolo stesse parlando.

Bailly era stato nominato diacono del Terzo Stato e il 3 giugno presidente del…

Del Terzo Stato!

E adesso…

Diavolo…

L'Abate Sieyes s'era dato parecchio da fare per sbrogliare le matasse di cavilli in cui si stavano impantanando i lavori dentro la sala…

Quello aveva sostenuto senza mezzi termini che i rappresentanti del Terzo Stato potevano anche iniziare a lavorare da soli, senza la collaborazione degli altri deputati, lasciando gli altri, quegli altri, increduli ed oltraggiati!

L'intento di non perdere più tempo perché la Francia non aveva più tempo da perdere aveva preso a correre impetuoso, nei gesti dell'uomo…

Ma fino a quel momento s'era parlato di Stati Generali, dannazione!

E di quella dannata sala da controllare, dove non accadeva niente!

E tutti adesso, soldati e popolo, tutto il popolo e tutta la Francia, stavano a chiedersi perché il 17 giugno 1789, gli Stati Generali indetti da Re Luigi XVI, composti dai rappresentanti dei tre ordini eletti dal popolo, proprio su proposta dell'Abate Seyes, avevano deciso di cambiare nome.

 _Assemblea Nazionale…_

S'apostrofavano essi stessi con un appellativo che derivava dal popolo, che non era più un'accozzaglia di generi e mestieri, di nobili e borghesi, di commercianti e poveracci, di arisocratici e clerici e spiantati…

 _Égalité…_

"Che cavolo vorrà dire?!" – replicò Romanov e altri soldati adesso si guardavano in faccia stupiti.

"Io ho sentito quelli che girano a Palais Royal…quelli vestiti per bene ma non con tutti i fronzoli dei nobili…quelli che hanno studiato per capirci. Dicono che nazionale viene da _nazione._ E che noi saremmo questa nazione…no…la Francia è una nazione…" – obiettò Pierre Hulin, un giovane da poco entrato nei Soldati della Guardia – "Quel Desmoulin…l'avrebbe detto…".

"Sì…sì…certo…e quell'altro…quell'altro giornalista… Bernard Chatelet… ha detto che anche se è una parola nuova mai usata prima, serve per indicarci tutti! Tutti noi…in un'unica parola ci siamo tutti dentro…".

 _Égalité…_

Entità astratta e magmatica…

Individui…

Tutti uguali.

Non più servi né padroni, non più nobili né plebei, non più proprietari di terre e di palazzi e della vita altrui, ma solo di ciò che era lecito guadagnare ed ottenere dal proprio lavoro e dalla propria abilità…

Termine unico e semplice.

Sulle prime nemmeno Luigi XVI era riuscito a comprendene appieno il significato, tanto che il sovrano era stato costretto a chiedere aiuto ai suoi ministri e ai nobili, a quelli che ancora gli giravano attorno, fedeli oppure più semplicemente in attesa del passo falso di cui approfittare…

Tutti, all'unisono, rifiutarono quella denominazione ed il suo indistinto significato…

Appunto, ciò che non si conosce e non si comprende induce paura.

Termine che racchiudeva una forza nuova, diversa da quella di un popolo sottomesso e credulone.

Così Luigi XVI si ritrovò, suo malgrado, a dibattersi tra contendenti nuovi e vecchi, da una parte intimorito dal nuovo organismo che di fatto sfuggiva al suo controllo e, dall'altra, pressato dai ministri competenti che volevano a tutti costi che il sovrano riprendesse in mano le sorti del paese.

E mentre la folla attendeva paziente, sotto il sole o sotto la pioggia e mentre i soldati pattugliavano le strade e le vie che portavano a Versailles per impedire che i più esagitati finissero per prendersela davvero contro i sovrani, si consumò il secondo tradimento della corona verso i suoi sudditi.

Il re doveva restare tale, con tutti i suoi poteri e diritti, non da ultimo quello di combattere chiunque avesse attentato a denigrare la sua figura e quella dei suoi confidenti e quella della famiglia reale…

Che si trattasse di un semplice suddito o di un'intera assemblea.

E questo si tramutò nel secondo tradimento…

 _L'integrità sarà la vostra rovina…_

La sagoma massiccia del Generale Bouillé s'intravedeva appena, oscurata dalla luce accecante dei finestroni retrostanti, nella sala del Comando delle Forse di Polizia e dell'Esercito.

L'uomo, la destra saldamente chiusa all'elsa della propria spada quasi che da essa traesse la necessaria determinazione per impartire gli ordini…

"E' necessario che la Sala dell'Assemblea venga chiusa e i vostri uomini dovranno provvedere a sprangare le porte… gli Stati Generali sono sospesi!".

Greve fu il tono di Bouillè che mantenne lo sguardo fisso al Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia di fronte a sé.

Poco dietro di lei, André e Alain.

Le ascoltarono anche loro quelle dannate parole e nella testa e nel cuore s'aprirono distinte voragini, seppure differenti e dannatamente contrastanti, ma tutte indistintamente presagio di una corsa verso l'ignoto…

"Io dovrei odinare ai miei soldati di chiudere le porte dell'Assemblea? Ma i lavori degli Stati Generali possono essere stabiliti solo dagli Stati Generali e da nessun altro…nemmeno il re può…" – obiettò il comandante, incredula e con voce che tremava di rabbia.

"Fate come vi ho detto!" – ruggì Bouillé di fronte all'opposizione – "Non perdete tempo…non sono qui per discutere con voi questi ordini!".

Era dunque questo l'intento del sovrano.

Il secondo tradimento…

L'estremo tentativo di farla finita con quella farsa che stava sfuggendo di mano.

Se non si poteva controllare i lavori dell'Assemblea la si poteva semplicemente sospendere, tergiversando sul da farsi, impedendo ai rappresentanti di entrare e lavorare e discutere e magari erodere altro potere, altri privilegi, altri diritti, così finendo per intaccare l'aura sovranità assoluta del monarca.

La voce di Oscar si mantenne dannatamente ferma.

"Non intendo disattendere gli ordini…".

Alain sussultò a quelle parole…

Gli parvero così lontane dall'indole del suo comandante.

Ci aveva creduto davvero che _quella_ fosse diversa…

Allora forse allora si era sbagliato, _quella_ stava dalla parte dei nobili e ci sarebbe rimasta, dannazione!

Deglutì a fatica…

Scostò lo sguardo verso André.

Il profilo dell'altro era immobile, pareva una statua di ghiaccio, mentre anche lui veniva colpito da quelle stesse parole…

Ma se avesse potuto leggergli nel pensiero, Alain avrebbe di sicuro osservato il sangue dell'amico rallentare e quasi fermarsi, ben consapevole che il tono e l'inflessione di quelle parole presagivano ben altro.

Lui la conosceva e…

La voce di Oscar si allargò nitida e distinta e conosciuta.

Lo sapeva bene André che cosa avrebbe detto adesso, Oscar.

La conosceva talmente bene.

"I delegati sono i legittimi rappresentanti del popolo francese. Impedire loro di entrare nella sala costituirebbe un grave affronto…".

Oscar avrebbe voluto proseguire.

 _Un affronto ai delegati e a tutto il popolo…_

Si trattene, per non sollevare l'ira dell'ufficiale che stava davanti a sé, ma, dannazione, davanti a sé lei aveva anche gli occhi della gente, quelli stessi osservati e scrutati nei giorni di pioggia e di attesa.

Fissi, immobili, confusi ma non domati…

Era da troppo tempo che quegli occhi attendevano un cambiamento nella vita della Francia e nessuno avrebbe potuto dir loro che il re aveva semplicemente deciso di chiudere le porte dell'Assemblea.

Stava cercando di spiegarlo, il Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia, al Generale Bouillé che quel gesto sarebbe stato d'una gravità inaudita agli occhi della gente.

"Il popolo e i rappresentanti del popolo e i nobili dipendono dal re!" – chiosò sarcastico e possente il Generale Bouillé – "O sono io che sto sbagliando Comandante Jarjayes?".

L'insofferenza aveva preso ad innervare i muscoli…

Non fosse mai che l'ufficiale si fosse dato per vinto.

Cogliere l'occasione per togliere di mezzo definitivamente quella donna che comandava i Soldati della Guardia…

Sarebbe bastato davvero poco e questa volta nessuno avrebbe potuto obiettare nulla, nemmeno il re in persona…

Allora era possibile che Bouillé fosse ancora lì ad attendere un errore di lei, un colpo di testa, un moto di ribellione che pure Bouillé aveva intravisto…

Oscar doveva ubbidire agli ordini.

Tutti dovevano farlo, dal primo all'ultimo suddito del re. Non c'erano alternative…

Contestare quegli ordini avrebbe significato mettersi contro il re in persona…

E finire dritti alla Bastiglia…

Lo temeva quello scenario…

Questo temeva André.

Questo gli fece maledire l'immagine di lei, comparsa dal voltone che dava sulla piazza d'armi della caserma…

La voleva con sé Oscar…

E sapeva che così sarebbe stata la sua fine…

Strinse i pugni e Alain scorse quel moto di rabbia.

Lo stesso che aveva intravisto quella sera, alla Consiergierie, quando al loro comandante era stato ordinato di uscire nuovamente, dopo una giornata trascorsa di guardia alla città…

Andrè era impotente di fronte a quel gioco delle parti.

Adesso davvero nessuno si sarebbe più potuto tirare indietro…

E lui non avrebbe potuto fare nulla.

Il tono volutamente cinico, l'intento di sottolineare ancora una volta la caparbia opposizione ad eseguire gli ordini senza fiatare, e quello che il Generale Bouillé non avrebbe esitato a definire l'esordio di un'insubordinazione, colpirono nel segno.

Adesso André osservava Oscar, poco fuori della sala, e la vedeva così stanca, il viso bianco, appena velato dal sole che scendeva rosato dietro di loro.

Oscar si permise un istante di rassegnata disperazione.

Si appoggiò alla colonna…

Era davvero stanca quel giorno.

"Non potete farci niente comandante…" – tentò di rassicurarla Alain – "Per quanto questi siano ordini davvero biechi e mezzi assolutamente subdoli od ingiusti…io credo che non riusciranno a piegare il desiderio della Francia di cambiare…e se oseranno farlo…allora al popolo non resterà che ribellarsi…".

L'ardore delle parole…

Il senso di sé come uomo del popolo e di una _nazione_ nuova.

Oscar si permise di credere ad Alain, solo per un istante.

Lei ormai si sentiva davvero lontana dall'esordio di quella battaglia…

Si sentiva stanca e chiese per se solo lo sguardo di André che l'accarezzasse il viso.

Si perse in quello sguardo e lui la osservò stupito come se quella fosse la prima volta in cui Oscar l'avesse guardato davvero.

Per la prima volta da tutta una vita…

Forse gli stava davvero domandando che cosa avrebbe dovuto fare…

E non certo perché lei non lo avesse chiaro o non avesse abbastanza coraggio per farlo.

 _20 giugno 1789, Sala dell'Assemblea Nazionale, Versailles…_

Alle otto del mattino i deputati si ritrovarono davanti alla sala dell'Assemblea.

Le porte sprangate, come il re aveva stabilito e come ordinato dal Generale Bouillè.

I deputati sulle prime rimasero ad attendere pazienti, imputando quell'evento ad una questione procedurale.

Dietro di loro gli occhi della gente, cupi, quasi inferociti, seppure le bocche erano dignitosamente chiuse.

Il popolo aveva smesso di lamentarsi, di esporre le proprie rimostranze con grida e piagnistei e gesti eclatanti.

Il silenzio cupo interrotto solo dall'andirivieni di persone, che si guardavano e chiedevano che stesse accadendo e che ci facessero i soldati con i fucili spianati davanti alla sala dell'Assemblea, quando dentro quella sala ci andavano persone disarmate…

Solo qualche nobile aveva il permesso di portare con sé la spada.

Qualcuno chiese di parlare con il comandante della guarnigione.

Tale Maximilien de Robespierre, deputato nel Collegio di Arras…

 _Il montagnardo incorruttibile, capace di servirsi della legge e delle parole per sobbillare il popolaccio e farsi portare alle soglie della dittatura e poi capace di ammansirlo, il popolo rozzo ed ignorante, comprendendo che il popolo della libertà non se ne sarebbe fatto un'accidente di nulla se poi non avesse avuto di che riempire lo stomaco…_

Il Comandante dei Soldati a presidio della sala si fece avanti e l'ascoltò.

La richiesta, l'accorato appello a non lasciare che altro tempo scorresse inutilmente, calpestando i gravi problemi che affliggevano la Francia…

Ora, nella tiepida luce del mattino, la rabbia aveva preso a covare sorda e pungente, come fuoco sotto la cenere, pronta a ravvivarsi quando ce ne fosse stata l'occasione e ad aggredire tutto quanto si fosse trovato sul suo cammino.

In quello stesso istante un'immagine lontana e perduta balzò alla mente illuminando il buio dello sconcerto, come un fulmine arriva ad illuminare la notte…

Davanti agli occhi balenò furtivo il colore imbrunito del tessuto bianco di una camicia, la propria, gettata con rabbia nel camino, perché essa bruciasse e scomparisse e con essa lo strappo incredulo e doloroso che aveva contrapposto la vita di André alla sua.

L'odore intenso del fuoco che consumava e distruggeva la trama.

Quello stesso fuoco sacro, silenzioso e lucido ora correva negli occhi della gente che incredula e rabbiosa assisteva alla resa dei propri rappresentanti, umiliati da un ordine insensato e da quelle porte solide che rimasero dannatamente sprangate davanti al destino della Francia.

Anche le parole di Alain rieccheggiarono nella mente.

Ai delegati, quelli che non volevano piegarsi alle insenste ed assurde decisioni del sovrano, bastò in quel momento solo un luogo abbastanza grande da accoglierli tutti, per continuare a discutere e fare proposte ed obiezioni e correggere il tiro ed infervorarsi fino a che una regola, una legge di civiltà e di giustizia non fosse scaturita dal marasma, ad infiammare gli animi ed illuminare il percorso che quelli avrebbero dovuto seguire.

Il fuoco si riaccese allora, in un luogo insolito, dove giovani più o meno abili erano soliti cimentarsi al gioco della pallacorda.

Un giuramento solenne sgorgò spontaneo tra i deputati che insistevano nella loro volontà di cambiare le sorti della Francia.

Nessuno avrebbe potuto abbattere l'Assemblea Nazionale.

Essa, in quel momento non era più soltanto una sala, un luogo od un momento o un ordine del giorno…

Essa diventava essenza, tanto impalpabile quanto potente che andava a cementarsi non attraverso poteri o diritti o carte o privilegi, ma attraverso il giuramento di non separarsi mai, fino a che una nuova legge, una nuova costituzione, una nuova luce di civiltà ed uguaglianza non fosse stata elaborata ed approvata dall'assemblea stessa.

I rappresentanti dei tre ordini ora diventavano un'entità a sé stante, superiore persino allo stesso re e avrebbero governato da sé la propria esistenza ed il proprio destino.

L'istinto di non cedere alla protervia di pochi nobili, quand'anche essi fossero stati i ministri del re ed il re in persona, si manifestò sospinta e sollevata dalla stessa ferrea opposizione del re.

La sfida era stata lanciata.

Più il sovrano avesse agito nell'intento di piegare la volontà dell'Assemblea Nazionale agli interessi persecutori e malsani dei suoi consiglieri, pronti a tutto pur di esaltare e ribadire ogni qual volta ce ne fosse stata la necessità, l'abisso che divideva i rappresentanti dei francesi, e più quell'assemblea si sarebbe consolidata e rafforzata.

 _Fraternité…_

Il sovrano diveniva despota e non più un buon padre…

Come tale, per sua stessa natura, egli diveniva corrotto ed in tale corruzione stava il diritto del popolo di non scendere più a patti con un tale sovrano, ma di ribellarsi ad esso…

Oscar ascoltò il boato levarsi dalla sala della Pallacorda, poco lontano dalla sala dell'Assemblea Nazionale, che restava, nonostante tutto, con le sue porte dannatamente sprangate.

Il cuore batteva, come impazzito, mentre le mani erano serrate, e quasi non lo ricordava più da quanto tempo si sentisse così stanca e tesa ed incapace di stare dietro a quella specie di idra dalle mille teste e dalle mille gambe e dalle mille braccia che pareva decisa ad uscire dalla propria gabbia, quella in cui ci era stata tenuta per secoli.

Quel popolo non aveva mai conosciuto la libertà e l'istinto che conduceva naturalmente verso di essa sarebbe stato difficile da piegare e racchiudere dentro quella sala dipinta di fresco e odorosa di legno giovane.

Mediare tra sé stessi e la Storia che procedeva non era più possibile…

"E più il popolo verrà oppresso e più il popolo soffrirà e più troverà finalmente il coraggio di alzare la testa…ma voi nobili queste cose non le potete capire…".

Le parole ciniche di Alain la raggiunsero alle spalle.

Sorrise l'altro quasi compiaciuto di quelle poche parole di sacrosanta saggezza che finalmente poteva sbatterle in faccia, come se lei non lo sapesse cosa voleva significare oppressione e sofferenza e desiderio di libertà e…

Oscar rimase impassibile.

Si rese conto, come al risveglio da uno strano sogno, che adesso non era solo André ad essere costantemente accanto a lei. Anche Alain…

Anche Alain…

Se lo ritrovava accanto e non sempre perché il turno di guardia gli permettese di esserle accanto…

Respirò piano e poi se ne andò e nel cuore quella bestia che si stava risvegliando, di nuovo, a rammentarle che il tempo correva e lei non ne avrebbe avuto più di tempo per vivere la sua vita e per…

Il terzo tradimento…

Il Consiglio di Stato del Re, composto dal sovrano, dalla regina e dai ministri degli interni, degli esteri, della giustizia, delle finanze, della guerra e della marina, stabilirono che l'Assemblea Nazionale era illegittima.

Tre ordini erano stati convocati e tre ordini tali sarebbero rimasti tali.

La prova di forza si animò attraverso un nuovo ordine bieco ed insultante…

Dalla sala della Pallacorda i deputati furono costretti a trasferirsi nella Chiesa di Saint Louis, perché il gioco divenne improvvisamente di moda e molti giovani aristocratici decisero che proprio in quei giorni non avrebbero potuto esimersi dallo sfruttare l'arena per il proprio divertimento.

Complice della scelta fu anche la pioggia fredda e malsana ch'era tornata a scendere su Parigi e su Versailles, in attesa dell'aggiornamento dei lavori dell'assemblea che sarebbe stata convocata ufficialmente per il 23 giugno.

A poco a poco anche i rappresentanti delle classi ecclesiastiche avevano iniziato a dimostrarsi più sensibili od accondiscendenti, o furbi, che dir si volesse…

Molti di loro, soprattutto preti e parroci di campagna, più vicini alle tensioni della povera gente – e non certo vescovi o cardinali o alti prelati che contavano poco più di cinquanta membri – nelle estenuanti riunioni che si protraevano anche fino a notte fonda si convinsero a schierarsi con le ragioni dei rappresentanti del Terzo Stato creando una pericolosa scissione che avrebbe finito per isolare i nobili più intransigenti e decisi a non consentire nulla al popolo.

Pioveva su Parigi…

Dannata pioggia estiva che toglieva il respiro e penetrava nelle ossa ed impediva di pensare e di credere in un barlume di speranza.

Essa scorreva livida sulle vetrate della caserma in Rue de la Chasseu d'Antin.

Il Colonnello dell'Esercito Choisielle la Baume si presentò quella sera, informando Oscar François de Jarjayes di essere stato nominato maestro cerimoniere dell'assemblea e che da quel momento in poi sarebbe stato lui a decretare e dirigerne i lavori.

Un uomo di fiducia del Generale Bouillé che già aveva mal digerito le rimostranze del Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia ad eseguire l'ordine di sprangare le porte dell'Assemblea senza fiatare.

Il tirapiedi quindi già intuiva quale sarebbe stata la reazione di quel comandante alla prossima mossa dei ministri e del re.

 _23 giugno 1789, Sala dell'Assemblea Nazionale, Versailles…_

Alle prime ore del mattino…

Negli occhi della gente, l'incredulo spettacolo di falegnami e carpentieri all'opera attorno alla sala dell'Assemblea e nelle orecchie l'assurdo e straziante rumore di scalpelli e mazze con cui venivano smantellate le tribune dell'Assemblea…

Forse per impedire agli spettatori di continuare ad assistere e condividere quella specie di spettacolo che stava prendendo una piega insapettata e pericolosamente dirompente per le sorti del paese?

Perché se essa doveva continuare i lavori?

Perché se ancora non ne era uscito nulla da quelle lunghe riunioni dove ogni giorno i rappresentanti delle classi aristocratiche s'imputavano a voler mantenere privilegi e diritti e soprattutto a dimostrare di essere una classe distinta per nascita, rango, ricchezza e civiltà da quelli che appartenevano al popolo?

Perché - si domandava adesso la gente del popolo - i delegati, i propri delegati, se ne stavano sotto la pioggia, da ore, in attesa d'essere fatti entrare da una fantomatica porta che nessuno sapeva né dove, né quando sarebbe stata aperta?

Le ragioni furono presto spiegate.

Il Re avrebbe accontentato l'assemblea.

Ma gli Ordini erano tre e i rappresentanti dei tre Ordini dovevano tornare a riunirsi separatamente.

E neppure potevano più entrare dalla stessa porta, perché quei rappresentanti, quelli del popolo non erano uguali agli altri…

Umiliazione ancora più cocente…

Rimarcare che un plebeo resta sempre un plebeo.

Rimarcare che un rappresentante del popolo non può avere gli stessi diritti di uno della nobiltà e del clero…

André sentì il sangue ribollirgli nelle vene.

Sotto la pioggia vide scorrere la sua vita, l'intera sua vita, nel tempo in cui ascoltava le parole di Choiselle La Baume…

Era per quella stramaledetta ragione, che lui era sempre stato _servo_ , e come tale era stato considerato e trattato e soprattutto come tale s'era considerato lui stesso…

Era stato per quello che non aveva mai chiesto per sé nemmeno un barlume di speranza…

Al punto da non aver mai potuto pensare di sollevare gli occhi su una donna nobile, diversa da lui.

Lui avrebbe dovuto chiedere il permesso di innamorarsi e di sposarsi con quella donna…

E solo se gli fosse stato concesso, solo se qualcuno avesse avuto abbastanza pietà o compassione da liberarlo dal vincolo della sua schiavitù, allora lui avrebbe pouto cogliere un respiro più fondo, e mostrarsi a quella donna per ciò che era, senza nessun timore.

Neppure quello d'essere rifiutato per ciò che era…

Semplicemente un uomo e non un servo.

Non s'era mai illuso che l'inerzia che l'aveva accompagnato durante tutta la sua vita fosse dipesa unicamente da quell'ostacolo apparentemente insormontabile.

Ma quando anche lui avesse avuto il coraggio di rivelare quell'amore, era altrettanto certo che neppure l'altra persona, quella donna, nobile e diversa da lui, sarebbe stata altrettanto libera di ricambiarlo, libera dalla costrizione del suo rango, libera dalla vergogna di cedere il cuore a qualcuno inferiore a lei…

Quella distinzione di rango adesso era lì, sotto i suoi occhi, sotto gli occhi dei soldati suoi compagni, sotto gli occhi della folla sempre silenziosa e furente…

La pioggia incessante divorava ogni respiro…

Persino i boschetti dei Giardini di Versailles erano ormai irraggiungibili, inghiottiti dal fango e dalla coltre spessa ed umida che imperlava la fronte dei soldati, le stoffe ruvide e grezze delle uniformi, le mostrine del comandante.

Anche lei, anche lei era lì, sempre li, a sorvegliare quella sala che si stava piano piano riempiendo dei mantelli sfarzosi e riccamente lavorati dei nobili…

Gli occhi della gente presero a seguire ogni persona, contando i passi, occhieggiando lividi sul prossimo chiamato, un nobile che a passi lenti entrava nella sala.

Poi fu la volta di un porporato anch'esso bagnato ed infreddolito che mestamente s'inoltrava dentro…

Oscar osservò impotente la fredda figura del Colonnello La Baume che chiamava ad uno ad uno i rappresentanti dei tre ordini…

Erano nomi, si sarebbe detto, di persone uguali tra loro.

Era la foggia del vestito a tradire i deputati del popolo.

Semplice e scura, senza orpelli, in segno di rispetto a chi nemmeno aveva di che mangiare, altro di che vestirsi…

E così quando la foggia del vestito deponeva per l'appartenenza al Terzo Stato, ecco che il cerimoniere si poneva di fronte alla porta e invitava quello chiamato ad attendere.

Gli occhi della gente adesso s'erano puntati sulla indistinta macchia scura dei mantelli uguali e fradici di pioggia dei rappresentanti del popolo, immobili sotto la pioggia, in attesa che La Baume si decidesse a far entrare anche loro.

Umiliazione senza pari quella che distingue gli esseri umani in base al rango ed all'origine, in forza dei titoli e della ricchezza…

"Dannazione…" – imprecò Alain spostandosi dal punto di guardia assegnatogli.

"Dove vai idiota?" – gli chiese rincorrendolo con gli occhi Romanov poco distante.

"Vado a vedere che succede…non può continuare così! Quelli non possono lasciare i nostri rappresentanti fuori sotto la pioggia. Ancora un pò e la gente non esiterà a saltarci addosso…".

Alain biascicò le parole avviandosi a grandi passi verso l'ingresso della sala.

Vide quell'imbecille del cerimoniere che ad uno ad uno chiamava i rappresentanti e li faceva entrare.

I rappresentanti del terzo Stato venivano rimandati indietro.

Ecco allora che cosa voleva significare quall farsa dei lavori dentro alla sala.

A rimarcare che le persone erano diverse e i plebei restavano sempre plebei e non potevano essere appellati allo stesso modo dei nobili ed arrogarsi il diritto di comportarsi come loro.

Il re aveva scelto di rimarcare quelle differenze…

Gli occhi della gente lo avevano chiaro ormai quell'assurdo intento.

Alain non fece in tempo a raggiungere la cima della scalinata che scorse André poco dietro la colonna che dava sull'atrio d'ingresso.

Si avvicinò.

"Che diavolo sta accadendo? Non posso pensare che sia…".

"E' così purtroppo…" – lo interruppe l'altro con un filo di voce – "Credo che l'ordine sia di far entrare i rappesentanti del popolo da una porta separata…".

"Cosa? Una porta separata? E perché?" – sbraitò Alain che stava per fiondarsi contro il cerimoniere.

Qualcuno dalla folla radunata sotto la pioggia azzardò una protesta…

Una domanda banale ed ovvia…

Che senso aveva quel trattamento?

Perché i delegati del terzo Stato erano lasciati ad aspettare sotto la pioggia?

Perché sarebbero dovuti entrare da una porta diversa da quella degli altri rappresentanti?

André rimase con lo sguardo fisso su Oscar.

Temeva intuendo, anzi sapendo ciò che avrebbe fatto.

La conosceva bene…

Quel gesto lei non l'avrebbe mai tollerato…

La sua esistenza stava scivolando verso una voragine assurda, uno scontro inevitabile che lei aveva covato dentro di sé da tutta una vita.

André lo sapeva e si maledisse ricordando l'immagine di lei, comparsa dal voltone che dava sulla piazza d'armi della caserma…

La voleva con sé Oscar…

E sapeva che così sarebbe stata la sua fine.

 _Perché sei tornata dannazione…_

 _So che cosa accadrà adesso…_

 _Dio…io lo so e non posso fare nulla per impedirlo…_

"Colonnello Choiselle la Baume…".

Il Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia si parò davanti al cerimoniere chiedendogli conto dell'assurda gestione dell'ingresso alla sala.

"Perché non lasciate entrare anche i deputati del Terzo Stato?" – chiese e nella voce la remota speranza che quello fosse solo un colpo di testa del tirapiedi di Bouillé.

Un modo come un altro per esasperare la situazione…

Dannate tornarono alla mente le parole altrettanto terribili di Vincent Sabin…

 _Mi hanno insegnato che quando non si ha la forza di combattere il proprio nemico bisogna conquistare la fiducia di chi può combatterlo per noi. Il popolo va guidato…non sarebbe in grado di fare nulla senza la rabbia e senza il rancore…la gente sta solo a lamentarsi ma non trova mai la forza di ribellarsi._

 _Se ci sarà una repressione da parte dei militari e dei nobili contro il popolo…_

 _Se Parigi si vedrà puntare le armi contro allora sì che finalmente troverà il coraggio di alzare la testa!_

 _Vedrete…se per aiutare molta gente sarà necessario sacrificarne qualcuna…allora ne varrà la pena…_

Infangare i rappresentanti del popolo, denigrando il ruolo c'essi recavano con sé, in quanto eletti dal popolo, e per questo calpestarli come esseri inferiori.

Non c'era modo migliore per provocare il popolo, la gente…

Oscar rabbrividì…

Se il popolo avesse reagito, il pretesto per una repressione sarebbe stato altrettanto facile da invocare e perseguire…

La Baume si limitò ad affodare gli occhi nelle proprie carte.

"Così è stabilito. I rappresentanti del clero e della nobiltà devono entrare dalla porta di fronte…condurrò poi i rappresentanti del Terzo Stato alla porta retrostante…".

"Cosa? Colonnello La Baume…ma non vedete cosa sta accadendo? La gente sta aspettando…".

L'altro non si scompose pensando bene di affondare a sua volta e colpire, rammentando che il Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia aveva fatto lo stesso non più tardi di qualche giorno prima.

Si scherni addirittura cinicamente spogliandosi della responsabilità di quella scelta perchè nessuno fino a quel momento gli aveva contestato nulla. Del resto sarebbe stato impossibile contestare un ordine del re…

André ascoltò ad occhi chiusi quelle dannate accuse.

Si contrasse a quelle assurdità.

Sapeva dentro di sé quanto fosse costato ad Oscar rispettare quell'ordine insulso…

Sbatterglielo in faccia non sarebbe stato un grande affare per il Colonnello La Baume…

Fece un passo verso di lei…

Non fece in tempo…

Forse avrebbe dovuto fermarla.

Strinse i pugni…

Quasi all'unisono con quelli di lei che adesso si stringevano sulla stoffa raffinata ed asciutta del bavero dell'uniforme del Colonnello La Baume.

Il gesto repentino e rabbioso lasciò l'altro sorpreso.

L'uomo si sentì sollevare da terra, seppur di poco, incredulo ed assolutamente impreparato a reagire…

"Fermatevi…Comandante Jarjayes…".

Dal gruppo dei deputati fermi e fradici sotto la pioggia si levò una voce ferma e severa…

Oscar si bloccò voltandosi.

Nella testa e nelle mani nessuna richiesta, nessun appello, l'avrebbero fatta desistere dalla rabbia che ascoltava salire dentro…

 _Tale Maximilien de Robespierre, nominato deputato nel Collegio di Arras, il montagnardo incorruttibile, capace di servirsi della legge e delle parole per sobbillare il popolaccio e farsi portare alle soglie della dittatura e poi capace di ammansirlo, il popolo rozzo ed ignorante, comprendendo che il popolo della libertà non se ne sarebbe fatto un'accidente di nulla se poi non avesse avuto di che riempire lo stomaco…_

Sì, Oscar l'ascoltò la richiesta accorata e severa dei deputati che rivendicavano l'orgoglio e l'onore di essere stati eletti dal popolo a rappresentare il Terzo Stato e che solo da quell'orgoglio e da quell'onore avrebbero tratto la forza di attendere pazientemente sotto la pioggia…

Non avrebbero protestato, non avrebbero raccolto quell'insulsa offesa…

E no…

Loro non erano né cani, né mendicanti.

Loro erano uguali agli altri rappresentanti, perché tutti gli uomini sono uguali…

Loro non avrebbero mai accettato di entrare da una porta separata, diversa, da quella degli altri rappresentati.

 _Egalité…_

Dio…

Quanto avrebbe voluto André che davvero fosse così un giorno…

Quanto avrebbe voluto essere libero e chiedere ad Oscar di essere libera…

Ma lei era libera…

In fondo lo era sempre stata…

Lei era libera…

La Baume ridacchiò, prendendo ad ironizzare sul fatto che a _quelli_ non importava d'aspettare sotto la pioggia, fradici, come a rimarcare che persino _quelli_ non avrebbero mai osato opporsi alla decisione presa.

 _Dannato idiota…_

Fu quello il pensiero di Oscar, ormai da troppo tempo costretta ad assistere all'assurdo balletto di prove di forza, tra il sovrano, chi lo consigliava, i nobili e l'istinto di ribellione che animava l'Assemblea Nazionale.

Lei era libera adesso.

Fuori di sé, immersa nella rabbia più cieca, di fronte ad un burocrate senza cervello, incapace di vedere oltre il suo naso, pieno di sé e tronfio all'idea di dare una lezioni a quei maledetti deputati che si erano arrogati il diritto di proclamarsi Assemblea Nazionale.

Lei era davvero libera adesso mentre la sua libertà scivolava nello sguardo fulmineo che rivolse al Colonnello Choisel la Baume…

La rabbia quasi ancestrale si animò dentro di lei e trovò modo di sgorgare, libera, rinfocata dal gesto idiota di un burocrate idiota…

Sollevò l'altro, davvero, seppur di poco…

Quel tanto che bastò a fargli perdere quel dannato ed irrisorio equilibrio e a catapultarlo, ebbro del proprio peso e frastornato dalla sua indolenza, lungo disteso sui gradini fradici che portavano all'ingresso della sala…

"Che io sia dannato!" – imprecò a denti stretti Romanov tirando una gomitata a Voltaire – "Te l'avevo detto che _quella_ non aveva paura di niente!".

Sghignazzò il soldato mentre gongolava sui piedi che parevano presi dalla fregola di correre a dar manforte al suo comandante.

Ci aveva visto giusto Romanov e a sua memoria non ricordava di essere scattato ad eseguire un ordine così velocemente come quando udì il "suo" comandante imporre ai Soldati della Guardia di aprire le porte della sala dell'Assemblea.

Tutte le porte!

E di far entrare i deputati dell'Assemblea…

Tutti i deputati!

All'unisono si udì il grido, perché i soldati lo gridarono quell'ironico e dannato _con molto piacere_ con cui si precipitarono ad aprire quelle dannate porte!

André non li seguì, non ci riuscì.

E non certo perché non lo volesse…

Anche lui avrebbe voluto correre a quelle porte sprangate ed aprirle come stavano facendo i compagni…

Aprire quelle porte per ordine di Oscar sarebbe equivalso ad aprire tutte le porte che lei avesse ordinato…

Adesso si stava chiedendo cosa sarebbe accaduto e…

 _Fino a quando riuscirai a trovare il pretesto dell'ordine pubblico?_

 _Fino a quando resisterai senza scontrarti con quello che era ed è ancora il tuo mondo, il tuo rango, il tuo onore e quello della tua famiglia?_

 _Essa ha servito e serve i Re di Francia da secoli…_

 _Che cosa accadrà se ti metterai contro tutto questo?_

 _Il re non può essere così stupido da non aver compreso le reali intenzioni dell'Assemblea né i reali intenti dei suoi ministri…_

 _Decidere di soffocare in maniera così aperta ed assurda i lavori dell'assemblea equivale a chiedere al popolo di sollevarsi…_

 _E se accadrà che cosa ne sarà di te, Oscar?_

L'ordine pubblico…

Il re era in procinto di giungere all'Assemblea e lui, il Colonnello La Baume voleva solo che gli ordini venissero regolarmente eseguiti.

Il Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia aveva di fatto disobbedito ad un ordine del re…

"Io non sono d'accordo…osservate la folla Colonnello La Baume" – replicò Oscar severa alle rimostranze del tirapiedi di Bouillé ferito nell'orgoglio che le contestava di aver disobbedito ad un ordine del generale – "Se i deputati avessero atteso ancora sotto la pioggia…se la gente avesse assistito all'umiliazione dei propri rappresentanti…sarebbero certamente scoppiati dei disordini. Come persona incaricata della sicurezza pubblica ho dovuto prendere questa decisione per evitare che la situazione degenerasse. E ora andate e riferitelo al Generale Bouillé!".

Fu certo che La Baume riferì l'atto di insubordinazione al Generale Bouillè.

L'uomo ascoltò il resoconto dell'altro rientrato nelle stanze del comando generale a Versailles.

Ci mise che pochi istanti Bouillé a comprendere la portata del gesto esplicitamente sovversivo che il Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia s'era permessa di sostenere.

E altrettanti istanti servirono per informare Sua Maestà Luigi XVI di quanto stava accadendo alla Sala dell'Assemblea…

I deputati, declinando l'ordine di attendere e poi entrare da una porta diversa, avevano apertamente e arbitrariamente deciso di sfidare il sovrano.

I rappresentanti dei tre stati – ai deputati del Terzo Stato e a quelli del clero si erano aggiunti quasi duecento deputati della nobiltà che avevano deciso, forse per timore, forse per convenienza, forse per seria devozione al proprio ruolo, di passare dalla parte del gruppo che si era proclamato Assemblea della Nazione - diventavano perciò gli unici responsabili della propria disfatta…

Quello era un attacco alla monarchia ed al suo potere divino ed intoccabile…

Ed esso conferiva al re il diritto di reprimere senz'appello tale arroganza.

Il re doveva e poteva farlo…

Ennesimo errore ed ennesimo tradimento…

 _23 giugno 1789, Sala dell'Assemblea Nazionale, Versailles_

Il Re aveva convocato gli Stati Generali…

Così si chiamava quella dannata riunione…

Nessuno l'aveva autorizzata a mutare nome…

Così ogni decisione presa da quella se s'apostrofava Assemblea Nazionale sarebbe stata annullata!

Il re ordinava ai tre ordini di separarsi e tornare a discutere separatamente…

Ennesimo errore ed ennesimo tradimento…

Lo sguardo di Re Luigi XVI, per la prima volta nella sua vita, tradì un'insolita rabbia, forse nemmeno davvero sentita dentro il cuore, ma inculcata dal dovere di proteggere la propria stessa istituzione, che discendeva da Dio e che nessuno poteva calpestare o violare.

 _L'Assemblea è sciolta!_

La voce del re tradì un impeto non suo, un'acredine non sua, una paura non sua, che per la prima volta si fece strada nel gesto arrogante di puntare gli occhi al cielo, per non vedersi puntati addosso gli sguardi tuttaltro che esterefatti dei deputati, che osservavano adesso quello che appariva un uomo come tutti gli altri, un uomo uguale all'ultimo dei suoi sudditi, un uomo che lottava per far sopravvivere un'epoca che si stava disgregando sotto i colpi della Storia che avanzava…

Nessuno dei deputati fiatò o protestò o sguainò la spada.

 _L'Assemblea è sciolta!_

L'errore del sovrano divenne fatalmente la genesi dell'affrancamento dell'Assemblea Nazionale dalla persona del re e della famiglia reale e della monarchia che da secoli aveva governato la Francia…

I rappresentanti dell'aristocrazia, non tutti, lasciarono la sala dell'assemblea.

I rappresentanti del clero, non tutti, lasciarono la sala dell'assemblea.

I rappresentanti del Terzo Stato, tutti, rimasero lì, al loro posto…

Loro erano l'Assemblea Nazionale.

Non un luogo, non un pezzo di carta, non un regolamento, non una concessione di altri…

Il re ebbe solo il tempo di lasciare la sala per rientrare a Versailles.

I deputati ribelli ebbero solo il tempo di guardarsi in faccia e di comprendere che quello era il momento di scegliere e di dare un senso a quello che non era più soltanto un nome.

 _Assemblea Nazionale…_

Ma non ci fu proprio il tempo d'immaginare come potesse essere accaduto che secoli di governo monarchico fossero spazzati via in così pochi istanti…

Giusto il tempo per l'Assemblea Nazionale di decidere che essa non si sarebbe sciolta e che i deputati non avrebbero mai lasciato la sala.

Giusto il tempo per l'Assemblea Nazionale di proclamarsi inviolabile…

Libera e sovrana al di sopra di Dio e del Re.

 _Liberté…_

* "Eroica": Alain a proposito di Napoleone Bonaparte.

149


	45. Revolution I

_**Revolution I**_

 _Revolution…_

"Che avrebbe fatto?".

La voce di Bouillè tremò, incredula, mentre un sottufficiale gli riferiva il racconto concitato ed assurdo di Choiselle la Baume che s'era presentato trafelato e fradicio al comando della Guardia Reale di Versailles per esporre quanto accaduto poco prima davanti alla sala dell'assemblea.

Bouillé nemmeno riusciva a pronunciarlo quel dannato appellativo…

Per lui quelli non erano più i rappresentanti del popolo francese…

Quella non era un'Assemblea Nazionale!

Il pensiero corse veloce ai timori che gli erano rimbalzati nello stomaco da quando la figlia del Generale Jarjayes aveva lasciato la Guardia Reale per finire a comandare i Soldati della Guardia Metropolitana di Parigi, da sempre impegnati a pattugliare strade, sedare risse, collaborare con la polizia e i gendarmi per scovare i ribelli e i sediziosi che soffiavano nelle viscere della città per far sollevare la folla, la gente…

E adesso quei timori erano dissolti, spazzati via dalla realtà.

Disattendere un ordine del sovrano…

Inaudito!

Altro che presentarsi in uniforme ad un ballo…

Altro che perorare la causa di un soldato che s'era venduto il fucile di ordinanza…

Altro che dare la caccia ad un demone assassino di vergini!

Dannazione quella donna aveva passato il segno!

"Fate rientrare immediatamente i Soldati della Guardia a Versailles e convocate il loro comandante!" – tuonò l'uomo mentre girava e rigirava l'elsa della spada tra le dita.

"Adesso vedremo di cosa siete capace…" – biascicò livido di rabbia – "Adesso saprò finalmente qual è il vostro credo…Comandante Jarjayes. Non ve lo permetterò più di sottrarvi al vostro dovere, al vostro rango, all'obbedienza che dovete al vostro sovrano…che siate dannata se oserete…".

Per Bouillé, come per qualsiasi altro nobile di Francia, il dovere di rispettare un ordine del sovrano veniva prima di qualsiasi altro interesse, persino quello di mantenere l'ordine pubblico.

Che ci avessero provato quei pezzenti a chiedere di far entrare i loro deputati dalla stessa porta dei nobili e del clero…

Era quello che aveva atteso Bouillé…

Perché con quella provocazione, lui ne era certo, sarebbe stato inevitabile giustificare una repressione e così stroncare sul nascere qualsiasi idea di ribellione della folla e dei rappresentanti del Terzo Stato.

E la dannata pioggia fredda continuava a scendere, insinuata nelle ossa, a piegare la volontà persino dei più rudi e sicuri di sé tra i Soldati della Guardia.

La piazza d'armi del distaccamento della Guardia Metropolitana di Versailles accolse il drappello di soldati fradici e sfatti…

Era da poco passato mezzogiorno ma il cielo non accennava ad aprirsi.

Pareva notte.

Oscar scese da cavallo e a passo stanco ma deciso si diresse verso le stanze del comando dell'esercito, poco distanti dagli appartamenti del Ministero della difesa.

Alain non esitò a fermarla un istante, come per tenerla lì, ancora un istante…

La frenesia del gesto compiuto poco prima si era dispersa, lavata via dalla pioggia gelata, e adesso restava solo la sensazione cupa ed altrettanto gelida che quel gesto non sarebbe passato sotto silenzio, ora che non c'erano più gli occhi della gente incollati ai soldati, ai deputati, all'istinto di non cedere al sopruso di governanti ottusi.

L'obiezione non fu diretta…

"Eravamo comandati di controllare la sicurezza della sala dell'Assemblea…perché adesso ci hanno richiamati indietro?" – chiese Alain perplesso.

Oscar respirò piano. La risposta non ce l'aveva…

Anche se temeva quale potesse essere.

Andrè la fissò mentre la figura di lei scompariva nel voltone che dava alle stanze del Comando Militare.

 _Sapevo che sarebbe accaduto…_

 _Tu…_

 _Tu sei sempre stata così e io…_

 _Come faccio ad evitare che tu…_

Un lieve calcio alla gamba da parte di Alain interruppe i pensieri.

Le mani erano strette alle redini, la coscienza immersa in atroci congetture, mentre l'altro gli bisbigliava qualcosa all'orecchio.

"Andrè…va con lei…va con il comandante…".

No…

Alain non poteva capire perché André non era sceso da cavallo.

Non poteva farlo, non poteva seguirla perché lei non lo avrebbe accettato…

Lei non era Oscar, la sua Oscar in quel momento.

Era il comandante dei Soldati della Guardia…

Era una donna che stava scivolando in una voragine oscura e senza speranza…

E André doveva mantenere la guardia alta perché ogni istante, ogni istante che trascorreva lei sarebbe caduta sempre più giù…

E lui doveva essere all'erta per riprendersela la sua Oscar ed impedirle di finire chissà dove, schiacciata dal desiderio di farla finita con quella farsa e cedere finalmente all'istinto di libertà che si portava dentro, inespresso, rabbioso, tagliente e distruttivo.

Non da adesso, ma da tutta una vita.

La stanchezza era profonda e per qualche istante André dovette aggrapparsi alle redini del cavallo perché la vista gli si annebbiò. Solo un istante…

Aveva la fortuna di conoscere abbastanza bene quei luoghi e così si risolse a cedere alla richiesta di Alain e a scendere da cavallo ed avviarsi verso il voltone scuro della caserma.

I passi più veloci…

Oscar lo sentì arrivare, come se sapesse che era lui, perché lui, solo lui, poteva permettersi d'essere lì e…

"Che cosa vuoi?" – gli chiese.

Una cosa semplice, quella che lui aveva fatto da tutta una vita…

Era da una vita che accadeva esattamente così.

"Venire con te…" – rispose André.

 _Venire con te…_

 _Non ti lascio…_

 _Non posso farlo…_

 _Non posso lasciarti adesso che…_

Il Colonnello Choiselle La Baume lo spinse indietro André, impedendogli di varcare la soglia della stanza.

Di solito un comandante poteva essere accompagnato da un sottoposto…

André si animò di fronte a quel gesto. Deglutì a fatica al pensiero che lei sarebbe stata sola la dentro…

Dio…

Non lo preoccupava il fatto che qualcuno potesse farle del male…

Ma conosceva Oscar…

Anche se lui non avrebbe potuto aprir bocca, si sarebbe rivelato di certo un testimone scomodo di quanto si sarebbero detti lei e quel pallone gonfiato di Bouillé.

Tutto correva in fretta, talmente in fretta che André si scosse al pensiero di non riconoscere più nei gesti che gli stavano scivolando addosso come macigni, il consueto rispetto che aveva animato il comportamento degli ufficiali e dei sottufficiali con cui Oscar si era sempre confrontata nella sua vita.

Tutto correva dannatamente in fretta, mentre a lui il tempo sembrava essersi fermato, lì fuori, nel silenzio del corridoio che diventava sempre più scuro, ad ascoltare la pioggia che batteva incessante sulle vetrate e a chiedersi che diavolo si stessero dicendo là dentro…

Dannazione lui sarebbe rimasto lì, finchè non avesse visto uscire Oscar e non se ne sarebbe andato assieme a lei.

Dannazione lei era il suo destino.

Qualsiasi fosse stato il suo destino.

Il Generale Bouillé, senza saperlo, rispose alla domanda di Alain…

"Voi e i vostri soldati siete sollevati dal compito di sorvegliare la sala e i lavori dell'assemblea…" – esordì il generale, seduto sulla sua solita poltrona e gli occhi fissi sulla figura del Comandante Oscar François de Jarjayes.

Lei, dal suo canto, ascoltò in silenzio, il respiro sospeso, e la stanchezza che lasciava il posto all'angoscia di non sapere dove diavolo volesse andare a parare Bouillé.

Un presagio ancestrale…

"Perché?" – si permise di chiedere, non certo perché considerasse l'ordine una sorta di contestazione al suo comportamento e quindi una punizione che doveva rimarcare la sua mancanza.

Non era quello a preoccuparla.

Il motivo risuonò cupo nelle parole dell'uomo.

"Perché? Aver aperto arbitrariamente la porta principale della sala dell'assemblea non può che essere considerato un gesto di disobbedienza ad un mio ordine. E per questo _dovreste_ essere arrestata e deferita alla Corte Marziale!".

Oscar sentì la rabbia crescere dentro, come un fiume in piena, come lava incandescente che non può più essere trattenuta…

 _Un gesto di disobbedienza? E che cosa avreste voluto provare con quel maledetto ordine?_

 _Che quei deputati erano diversi?_

 _E che avrebbero dovuto essere trattati diversamente? E io avrei dovuto permettere una cosa simile?_

"Ma voglio essere generoso…" – continuò l'altro in tono cinicamente mellifluo, quasi magnanimo si sarebbe detto per chi l'avesse conosciuto davvero il Generale Bouillé – "Vi sollevo dal controllo dell'assemblea…".

Rimarcare che lui restava il comandante supremo e che da lui dipendeva la sorte di ogni suo sottoposto.

La vita o la morte, la fortuna o la disgrazia…

"Io non ho paura del Tribunale Militare…" – chiosò lei severa rimarcando, al contrario, che nulla avrebbe minato la sua indole.

Nemmeno la minaccia di finire dentro una cella.

Non aveva davvero paura di finirci alla Corte Marziale, Oscar François de Jarjayes, perché non c'era altra strada per lei, non c'era altra via o soluzione o alternativa…

Non c'era altra scelta.

Non c'era mai stata altra scelta, che fosse stata a Parigi o a Sant Petersbourg…

Non si sarebbe mai piegata a cedere al ricatto, che fosse stato quello d'un pazzo russo oppure d'un altrettanto pazzo generale francese…

Solo che questa volta…

I pensieri correvano veloci, mentre l'altro preseguì…

"Vostro padre è un mio vecchio amico…".

Dunque era solo perché Bouillé e suo padre si conoscevano da sempre che l'ufficiale avrebbe soprasseduto a quella mancanza e le avrebbe consentito di salvarsi.

"Farò finta di non aver sentito quanto avete detto…" – proseguì a voce bassa ridendo.

Dannazione ci mancava anche la chiosa sull'amicizia con suo padre…

Lo sguardo di Oscar si abbassò perso in una malinconica rassegnazione, mentre il sangue ribolliva e fremeva…

Lo sguardo si abbassò umiliato da quella sorta di generosità che, ancora una volta, le derivava unicamente dal fatto di essere la figlia del Generale Jarjayes.

Un altro ufficiale, magari meno blasonato, al suo posto sarebbe finito dritto alla Bastiglia, con il nome inchiodato sopra una _lettre de cache_ compilata in fretta e furia per lavare l'onta del disonore.

Oscar intuì che dietro quella generosità doveva esserci altro.

Gli occhi si mantennero bassi, non in segno di riconoscenza verso il Generale Bouillé, e non perché sentisse d'averla scampata…

E non perché sentisse che adesso i suoi timori potevano essere accantonati.

Quella strana generosità non faceva presagire nulla di buono…

Non se ne sarebbe fatta nulla di essa, perché essa non s'addiceva ad uno come Bouillé.

Tentò di chiudere quel dannato incontro, allora.

"Preferirei andare se non avete altri ordini per me…".

Che senso aveva restare ancora lì ad ascoltare quella paternale idiota e ridicola?

"I miei uomini mi stanno aspettando".

L'ultimo affondo…

Il più subdolo ed al tempo stesso il più drammatico…

In esso e nella reazione della sua interlocutrice il Generale Bouillé avrebbe finalmente colto quell'errore che da tempo attendeva e che gli avrebbe consentito di togliere di mezzo Oscar François de Jarjayes.

Ci aveva provato in ogni modo…

Se come pensava, ci aveva visto giusto, quella donna non si sarebbe mai prestata a…

"No…ho un nuovo ordine per voi..." – la fermò Bouillé.

Oscar trattenne il respiro…

Stava per andarsene, già rivolta alla porta, già tesa a chiudere quella storia.

Dietro quella porta c'era André, lei ne era certa. Lui era lì e l'avrebbe rivisto…

Che voleva fare quel dannato ufficiale?

Che cosa voleva provare?

Fin dove voleva sfidare la pazienza della gente…

Quella che lei aveva visto là fuori.

E la sua pazienza…

L'altro sollevò lo sguardo.

Se avesse potuto osservarlo, lei vi avrebbe visto scorrere una luce buia ed infernale mentre nella coscienza di lei affondava quell'ordine senza senso, contro di lei e contro la Storia…

Le parole la raggiunsero alle spalle.

Come un coltello che affonda nella schiena della vittima incredula e stravolta…

Un ordine assurdo, cieco, insensato, stupido e becero…

Indegno del peggior stratega che l'esercito francese avrebbe mai potuto tenersi tra le fila…

"Ascoltate…attentamente…i Soldati della Compagnia B della Guardia Francese dovranno indossare l'equipaggiamento da combattimento…e tornare alla sala dell'assemblea…e allontanare tutti quelli che si trovano nella sala…".

Bouillé scandì le parole per esser certo che la sua interlocutrice ne avesse ben compreso il senso e la portata.

Attese, quasi lui stesso sospeso, ch'esse giungessero a colpire quella donna.

"Usate la forza…non importa quello che diranno…e se necessario sparate…e uccidete quelli che resisteranno…".

Oscar si voltò, fu costretta a farlo, incredula…

Il cuore davvero smise di battere ed il sangue di scorrere e la coscienza di restare salda, ferma…

Non poteva essere davvero così.

Non poteva essere che qualcuno le chiedesse di sparare su gente che era stata eletta dal popolo, gente che non portava armi, gente che non aveva fatto nulla di male se non disattendere l'ordine di sgombrare una sala…

 _Siete un'eccellente aristocratica mademoiselle…non avete esitato a sacrificare a vita di quella mocciosa pur di non creare problemi al vostro sovrano…quell'uomo senza spina dorsale indegno di stare sul trono di Francia…_

La chiosa sarcastica e tagliente di Georgy Stevenov…

Lo aveva già difeso abbastanza il suo sovrano.

Era da una vita che la sua vita era lì, inchinata al volere del sovrano di Francia.

Una monarchia che giorno dopo giorno diventava sempre più cieca e sorda e…

Quello era troppo.

 _La vostra integrità d'animo sarà la vostra rovina…_

"Sparare…e uccidere…" – ripetè lei con un filo di voce, incapace di credere di aver correttamente compreso quelle parole, mentre l'aria faticava ad entrare nei polmoni.

Una stretta scura s'impadronì del respiro…

La testa vacillò e le gambe quasi cedettero.

"Vostra Eccellenza…" – gridò con tutta la forza che le restava in corpo – "Sono i rappresentanti del popolo francese…e voi mi ordinate di puntare le armi contro di loro e di sparare e di uccidere?".

"Quelli non sono più i rappresentanti del popolo francese!" – tuonò Bouillé alzandosi e squadrandola furibondo – "Ma solo ribelli che si oppongono al sua maestà il Re!".

Se lo aspettava Bouillè che quella reagisse così, seppure la reazione lo mandò lo stesso su tutte le furie…

Lui, generale dell'esercito francese, colpito nell'orgoglio di essere contestato…

Lui nobile, fedele al sovrano, colpito dall'insolenza e dall'insubordinazione dell'altra che si opponeva ad un suo ordine…

Bouillè aveva gettato l'esca.

Ma lei, lei non avrebbe mai potuto scegliere se accondiscendere o tirarsi indietro, se piegarsi e non reagire oppure…

Quella non era più una questione personale tra lei e Bouillé, né tra lei e il rango a cui apparteneva, e nemmeno tra lei e l'onore della famiglia Jarjayes che lei rappresentava.

Al diavolo quel dannato e fottutissimo onore…

Sparare su gente inerme…

Lei non avrebbe mai potuto farlo…

Nemmeno fosse stato il re in persona ad ordinarglielo.

E quello, dannazione, era davvero un ordine del re.

Oscar si sentì perduta.

Lo sguardo sbarrato, incredulo, davvero impaurito adesso, perché lei…

Lei non aveva mai sparato così, semplicemente per obbedire ad un ordine di un suo superiore…

Davvero era questa la vita che aveva scelto quando diceva di essere disposta ad imbracciare un fucile, ad andare sui campi di battaglia pur di vivere come un uomo?

Davvero un uomo non si sarebbe fatto alcuno scrupolo ad eseguire ciecamente quell'ordine insensato come invece adesso stava accadendo a lei e la voce pareva inchodata nella gola, mentre le mani tremavano…

Uccidere…degli uomini…

Non c'era nessuna ragione al mondo per farlo…

Non erano criminali, non aveva fatto nulla di male se non ribellarsi ad un ordine del re…

Uccidere…

"Comandante Jarjayes…ordinate ai vostri uomini di equipaggiarsi per il combattimento e tornate alla sala dell'assemblea!" – ripetè Bouillé severo.

La rabbia di lei si sollevò incunenado la voce in una sorta di nota bassa e greve, impercettibile, non certo per paura, ma perché quella, e solo quella, era l'unica risposta che lei avrebbe mai potuto dare.

Non c'era bisogno di gridarla…

"Non posso farlo…".

 _Revolution…_

Bouillé rimase incredulo davanti a quella risposta.

Se l'aspettava e pure aveva pensato che quella donna non avrebbe mai avuto un tale coraggio, una tale insolenza, una tale incoscienza.

"Non mi lasciate altra scelta…" – disse in tono altrettanto basso, sgranando gli occhi su di lei…

No…forse non se l'aspettava proprio.

Oscar François de Jarjayes apparteneva ad una delle famiglie più devote al sovrano di tutta la Francia. Suo padre aveva educato la figlia a rispettare tale devozione come il più sacro dei doveri ed onori…

Lei era un militare e come tale non poteva avere alcun diritto di contestare un ordine…

Quello era un atto di tradimento talmente eclatante e grave che non poteva più passare sotto silenzio…

Nemmeno per rispettare l'amicizia con il padre, il Generale Jarjayes.

Colse al volo il diniego.

Non c'era bisogno d'attendere altre spiegazioni.

"Siete in arresto per tradimento…".

Bouillè pronunciò le parole e le pistole dei soldati presenti, compresa quella del Colonnello La Baume si sollevanono istantaneamente su di lei.

Tutto correva troppo in fretta…

E pareva quasi che Bouillé non avesse atteso altro che quel momento.

Oscar si ritrovò circondata dalle armi puntate addosso, il cuore fermo e nella testa nessun pensiero se non che la fine si stava avvicinando…

Anche se non per sé stessa.

"Darò direttamente io gli ordini ai vostri uomini…" – disse Bouillè avvicinandosi e parlando a quelli che la circondavano – "Non lasciatela uscire da questa stanza finchè non vi avrò detto cosa fare.

Lo sguardo tornò su di lei…

"La vostra carriera era iniziata con un tradimento…e finirà allo stesso modo…".

L'accenno a quell'antica ribellione.

Non aveva scelto lei quella vita, aveva provato un tempo ad opporsi a suo padre ed era stata quasi sul punto d'essere accusata di tradimento verso Sua Maestà, il defunto Luigi XIV.

E se non fosse stato per la generosità del re e per l'intercessione del Tenente Girodel e di suo padre, lei non si sarebbe mai salvata.

Ci aveva messo tutta sé stessa in quell'incarico…

Aveva sacrificato la sua vita come donna, come amante, come essere libero…

Ora non avrebbe mai potuto continuare a recitare quel ruolo.

Oscar fissò il Generale Bouillé ma pareva quasi non vederlo più.

Non aveva paura, stranamente, in quel momento per sé stessa.

Non le importava cosa sarebbe accaduto a lei…

Come allora, come quando a quattordici anni non aveva assolutamente pensato a quali sarebbero state le conseguenze del proprio gesto, anche adesso non temeva nulla per sé…

Solo che adesso non era più sola.

Istintivo e tagliente le corse alla coscienza il pensiero di cosa sarebbe accaduto adesso ai suoi uomini e ai delegati che occupavano ancora la sala dell'assemblea…

E poi André, lui era lì fuori…

Se avesse saputo cosa stava accadendo…

Già, se lo chiese André che diavolo stava accadendo, dentro quella dannata stanza, mentre vide uscire dalla stanza il Generale Bouillé seguito dalla sua guarnigione personale per avviarsi rivestito di tutto punto verso la piazza d'armi.

Oscar non c'era…

 _Perché? Dove sei adesso?_

 _Io resto qui, dannazione…_

 _Non me ne vado senza di te…_

La pioggia oscurava la visuale. Si vedeva poco dai vetri appannati dall'interno e fradici da fuori…

Oscar si avvicinò alla finestra, un gesto istintivo, come a voler tornare con lo sguardo e la mente ai suoi uomini, là sotto, alla piazza d'armi, e loro lì ad attenderla, come lei aveva ordinato.

Non si erano mossi quegli uomini…

La Baume le ordinò di spostarsi ma lei non l'ascoltò nemmeno.

"Non farò niente…" – replicò in tono rassegnato – "Voglio solo vedere che cosa accade, Colonnello La Baume".

"Sta bene ma alzate le mani…" – le ordinò seccamente quest'ultimo.

L'ennesima provocazione.

D'altra parte lei l'aveva scaraventato a terra davanti ad un migliaio di persone solo qualche ora prima, il Colonnello La Baume e in quanto tirapiedi di Bouillé c'era da aspettarselo che l'ufficiale avrebbe colto al balzo l'opportunità di ricambiare l'offesa e rimarcare che adesso Oscar François de Jarjayes aveva perduto il suo status e non aveva più possibilità di reagire.

"Va bene" – mormorò lei alzando le mani.

La Baume le tolse la spada dalla cinta.

Oscar si piegò ancora di più contro il vetro.

Fuori il cielo chiuso oscurava il teatro di quella specie di tragedia annunciata.

Nel cuore il dubbio di cosa sarebbe potuto accadere…

Là sotto erano in tanti…

I suoi soldati…

 _Alain Soisson, Jean Baptiste Frerer, Gerard Lasalle, Camille Berintou, Pierre Descarie, Harry Julien Cabalien, Auguste Coustin, Arminan Fabien, Santerre Ferdinand, Roland Jerome, Petion Léon, Latidie Theo Simeon, Barron René, Montigner Thomas, Viandroi Serge e suo fratello Simon, Capillion Olivier, Monfourot Romain, Aimee Maurice, Simacgnon Salomon, Legandre Robert, Houlin Pierre, Hocher Luis Victor…_

I suoi soldati.

Quelli che l'avevano osteggiata e rifiutata…

Quelli che l'avevano persino presa per una…puttana aristocratica…

Volevano mandarla via.

Quelli che avevano sfidato le strade di Parigi, le risse, gli ubriachi, i bari, i truffatori, i borseggiatori, gl'incendiari, gli assassini, i falsari, i tisici, le puttane di strada e di bettole e la fame e il freddo e il gelo e i pidocchi e i topi e gli scarafaggi e la scabbia e…

Erano i soldati che comandava ormai da più di un anno…

Alcuni di loro se li era ritrovati lassù, in Russia, a Saint Petersbourg, dove il ghiaccio trancia le dita, e ferma il sangue…

E quelli s'erano ammutoliti di fronte allo strazio di un corpo piccolo ed inerme lasciato a morire appeso a quella grande quercia scura che ancora incombeva nei sogni più oscuri della sua mente, nelle notti più buie…

Avevano cuore e fegato quei soldatacci rozzi ed ignoranti…

Dannatamente cocciuti ma generosi…

"Voglio vedere…voglio solo vedere come reagiranno i miei soldati agli ordini del Generale Bouillé…".

Oscar non si accorse di aver detto…i miei soldati…i miei uomini…

Alain fu il primo a voltarsi riconoscendo la corporatura massiccia del Generale Bouillé.

Non lo conosceva di persona ma sapeva chi era…

Il perché quello fosse lì, e perché del loro comandante e di André non ci fosse traccia, fu il primo dubbio che gli trafisse la coscienza e il cuore prese a correre veloce, più veloce di quel che aveva imposto loro la fame, la stanchezza, la pioggia e gli occhi della gente, mentre nella testa si faceva strada l'idea che se il loro comandante non era lì, una ragione ci doveva essere e non poteva che essere grave…

Talmente grave…

Alain aveva imparato a conoscere Oscar François de Jarjayes.

Dannazione…

Quella donna era stata l'unica a mostrare rispetto verso di loro, a trattarli come uomini e persone, prima che come soldati…

Se non era lì…

Doveva essere accaduto qualcosa di davvero grave.

L'ordine di Bouillè di schierarsi sull'attenti venne eseguito con altrettanta rapidità.

I soldati erano rimasti ad attendere sotto la pioggia e i muscoli erano intorpiditi…

Era quasi l'una…

Nessuno di loro messo in pancia più nulla dalla mattina presto…

E pareva quasi d'essere in guerra dal tono dell'uomo che adesso continuava a sbraitare contro di loro…

"Sarò io d'ora in poi a darvi gli ordini…".

 _Perchè dannazione? –_ fu il pensiero che corse rapido nella testa di tutti – _Perché e dov'è il nostro comandante?_

La risposta non tardò ad arrivare…

E Alain comprese perché Oscar François de Jarjayes non fosse tornata.

E non fosse più lei a dare gli ordini.

Perché era lampante come il sole che lei quell'ordine non avrebbe mai potuto darlo e loro…

"Indossate l'equipaggiamento da combattimento e tornate nella Sala degli Stati Generali!".

Solo quel dannato pallone gonfiato si ostinava ancora a chiamarla così quell'assemblea…

Ma quella era l'Assemblea Nazionale adesso e quelli che erano rimasti dentro, disattendendo l'ordine del re, erano i deputati del popolo francese…

Alain comprese perché Oscar François de Jarjayes non fosse più tornata.

"Tornate alla sala e allontanate tutti quelli che sono dentro…!".

Dannazione nemmeno aveva il coraggio di chiamarli con il loro nome "quelli che erano dentro"!

"Cosa?" – sussurrò Alain incredulo…

"Vi do dieci minuti per tornare qui!".

Bouillé s'aspettava che quelli sarebbero scattati all'istante…

Richiesta implicita, nel tempo loro concesso per prepararsi dal rompete le righe.

Bouillé aveva fama di essere un uomo severo ed intransigente e puntiglioso persino nel calcolare il tempo di reazione delle truppe ai propri comandi.

Quelli c'impiegavano troppo dannazione!

"Perché siete ancora qui? Muovetevi!" – gridò rabbioso.

Solo allora alcuni dei soldati schierati si scossero perché tutti avevano davvero compreso l'assurdità di quanto stava accadendo…

Alcuni fecere un passo indietro per tornare in caserma.

Alain non mosse un muscolo.

Le parole uscirono nette e gravi…

"Dove andate?" – lo sguardo basso, immobile sotto la pioggia, impassibile mentre quelli si voltavano per comprendere che diavolo gli stesse prendendo ad Alain.

"Abbiamo promesso al nostro comandante che l'avremmo attesa qui" – continuò Alain – "E non ci muoveremo di qui finchè lei non sarà tornata".

 _Revolution…_

Tutti l'avevano capito perché Oscar François de Jarjayes non fosse tornata indietro.

Non ci voleva molto a comprendere che quell'ordine, quello ch'era appena uscito dalla voce rugginosa e fastidiosa di quell'ufficiale, molto probabilmente l'aveva ricevuto anche lei…

E non ci voleva molto a comprendere che se lei non era lì era perché anche lei s'era rifiutata di eseguire quell'ordine infame.

"Che state facendo?" – tuonò Bouillé – "State disubbidendo ad un ordine del Comandante Supremo dell'Esercito!".

"Non m'importa se voi siete il Comandante Supremo dell'Esercito…" – replicò Alain con rabbia.

Non gl'importava chi fosse quello…

Lui non si sarebbe mosso.

"Non m'importa di quello che dite…noi prendiamo ordini solo dal nostro comandante…".

 _Dannazione_ – pensò Alain – _Quella donna…lei…solo lei sarebbe abbastanza folle da disattendere questo ordine…solo lei può averlo fatto. E capisco il perché. Solo lei può comandarci…e se lei non è qui, io non mi muoverò di qui…_

"Ha ragione Alain…nemmeno io mi muoverò di qui!" – saltò su Lasalle Gerard tornando a schierarsi vicino ad Alain.

E così altri soldati…

Le loro voci si unirono a quelle dei primi due…

Undici soldati si avvicinarono ad Alain formando un'indistinta macchia scura livida di pioggia, carica di rabbia, impassibile di fronte alla furia che scorreva sullo sguardo del Generale Bouillé.

L'intravide quella macchia scura Oscar dalla finestra e comprese.

Comprese cosa stesse accadendo mentre senza respiro vedeva i suoi uomini lì, radunati attorno ad Alain, a sfidare – non c'era dubbio alcuno – l'ordine di Bouillé.

Lo comprese anche senza ascoltare le parole di Alain.

"Come vedete…Signor Comandante Supremo io e altri undici Soldati della Guardia abbiamo deciso di non eseguire il vostro ordine".

Bouillé venne colto da un moto di rabbiosa sorpresa.

Nemmeno quello si aspettava…

Nemmeno un anno prima quei dannati bastardi gli avevano scritto perché quella donna venisse sollevata dal comando dei Soldati della Guardia.

Perchi i Soldati della Guardia Metropolitana non voleva prendere ordini da una donna…

Lui stesso aveva provato a sfruttare quell'avversione per metterla alle strette e per obbligarla a lasciare quell'incarico.

E adesso…

Che diavolo poteva mai essere accaduto…

"E sia…vi farò vedere che cos'è la disciplina militare!" – minacciò Bouillé furioso mentre i suoi uomini puntarono i fucili contro i dodici Soldati della Guardia.

Colpire un uomo, offenderlo nell'anima e nel corpo, atterrarlo come un animale, sotto la pioggia, immobilizzarlo e portarlo via…

Tutto questo scorse sotto gli occhi di Oscar che era lì, alla finestra, mentre poteva toccare con mano la ribellione dei suoi soldati…

Alcuni immobili, sotto la pioggia, furono piegati dal calcio del fucile in faccia e nelle costole…

Altri immobilizzati dalla punta delle baionette…

Il respiro si perse davvero mentre lei non aveva più alcun pensiero, alcuna speranza, alcuna rabbia dentro di sé…

Ne era responsabile di quegli uomini ora che davanti a lei si consumava la prova più distinta della loro fedeltà a lei, e soprattutto a quei principi che lei non aveva potuto rifiutare di seguire.

Li vide sfilare via, i polsi legati dietro la schiena…

Non poteva credere che stesse accadendo davvero…

Non sapeva cosa ne sarebbe stato di loro.

Lo sguardo rimase a fissare il piazzale ormai deserto, mentre i soldati erano stati fatti rientrare in caserma…

Dodici erano stati portati via e…

La pioggia oscurava la vista e mozzava il respiro.

André vide Bouillé, scortato da alcuni soldati, rientrare dal voltone che dava sulla piazza d'armi.

Il viso era scuro e nel ciglio una sorta d'irritazione malcelata…

La porta si chiuse di nuovo.

André rimase lì, il cuore immobile, i pugni chiusi, mentre la pioggia continuava a scendere e il cielo ormai era buio e freddo.

Adesso l'aveva compreso che era accaduto qualcosa…

"I vostri uomini sono come voi!" – sentenziò scuro Bouillé rientrando nella stanza rivolto al Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia – "Li avete addestrati bene!".

L'affondo, l'ultimo dei tanti, a rimarcare la responsabilità dell'ufficiale che si trovava davanti a lui.

Per chiuderle il cerchio intorno e soffocare ogni ultima resistenza…

Oscar comprese che per Bouillé quell'incidente non avrebbe modificato i suoi piani, i suoi ordini…

Per lui il problema era risolto.

"Dove porterete i miei uomini?".

"Alla Prigione dell'Abbazia" – rispose Bouillé – "Verranno deferiti al Tribunale Militare e condannati e fucilati…".

Si compiva l'ultimo atto.

"Fucilati?".

"Comandante Jarjayes…non preoccupatevi per i vostri uomini…quanto piuttosto della vostra posizione…da questo momento siete privata del vostro grado e verrete rinchiusa in una cella fino a che Sua Maestà non deciderà la vostra punizione…".

Bouillé scandì quelle parole furioso ma al tempo stesso soddisfatto. In un colpo solo era riuscito a togliere di mezzo quella donna e tutti i soldati che molto probabilmente simpatizzavano per i deputati ribelli. Ci aveva sperato…

E avrebbe finalmente informato Sua Maestà il Re e la Regina del tradimento del Comandante Jarjayes…

Chissà forse davvero quello era l'ultimo atto di una lunga rappresentazione che si era aperta con un tradimento e terminava alla stessa maniera.

Neppure s'immaginò d'essere particolarmente dispiaciuto per il Generale Jarjayes.

Ormai non le contava più le volte in cui aveva ammonito l'ufficiale a vigilare sulle intemperanze della figlia.

Un padre che non sa tenere il giogo al collo di un figlio ben stretto ed in modo che quello non si azzardi a fare di testa sua per Bouillé non era più da considerarsi tale.

E si disse che forse a Jarjayes gli aveva pure fatto un favore.

L'altro l'aveva sempre avuta la stessa intenzione di togliere di mezzo la figlia, solo magari senza compromettere l'onore di famiglia, ma tant'è…

Nella vita non si può sempre avere tutto e le scelte si pagano.

Oscar François de Jarjayes aveva fatto la sua scelta…

Bouillé si disse certo che arrivati a quel punto il padre avrebbe decisamente rinnegato la figlia e il suo deplorevole comportamento…

 _Benvenuta nella vostra vita…mademoiselle…_

 _Come vedete le nostre azioni hanno sempre delle conseguenze…e ad alcune di esse non si può più rimediare. Non si torna più indietro!_

Parole grevi risuonarono nella testa…

"Portatela via!" – fu l'ordine finale di Bouillé.

"Generale…" – lo richiamò Oscar – "La mia punizione è giusta ma sarebbe un grosso errore uccidere quei dodici uomini…".

Oscar aveva scelto, ma come sempre ogni scelta non vale solo per sé stessi…

In ogni scelta si sceglie anche per gli altri…

Oscar tentò di vedere loro, i dodici soldati che le avevano dimostrato fedeltà…

Tentò di separare la loro vita dalla propria, il loro destino dal proprio.

Ma Bouillé aveva in mente altro.

Ogni ribellione doveva essere sedata sul nascere.

"Quegli uomini saranno un esempio per tutti gli altri" – replicò tagliente –"Ogni insubordinazione rappresenta un grave pericolo per tutto l'esercito francese…".

Quelli non erano uomini per il Generale Bouillé…

Non lo erano mai stati. Erano solo soldati, senza volto, senza coscienza, senza ideali…

Dovevano obbedienza assoluta ai loro superiori, dovevano cieca devozione agli ordini del sovrano, quando anche quest'ultimo avesse ordinato di sparare sulla gente…

Loro, lei, erano solo quello…

Né anima, né corpo, né presente, né futuro…

Nulla. Erano sudditi nella vita e nella morte.

"E…" – Oscar continuò, non poteva tacere, non poteva lasciare che l'altro se ne andasse senza fargli comprendere la gravità di ciò che voleva fare – "Entrare nella sala dell'Assemblea con le armi sarebbe un affronto incancellabile per la Storia della Francia…".

Gleilo gridò in faccia a Bouillé ma l'altro non si scompose.

"Non permetterò a quella gente di restare nella sala…ma non preoccupatevi…ci penserà la Guardia Reale a buttarli fuori di lì…".

"La Guardia Reale?" – ripetè Oscar come per convincersi d'aver compreso bene.

Bouillé non la degnò di altre spiegazioni.

Se ne andò chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Un'occhiata rapida al soldato ch'era rimasto fuori dalla porta, in silenzio ad attendere il suo comandante.

Quel soldato…

Si rammentò d'averlo già visto.

Era stato l'attendente di quella donna per anni…

Sempre assieme a lei…

Lo scrutò per qualche istante e poi si avviò di nuovo sotto la pioggia.

I muscoli immobili, lo sguardo fisso a quella porta e in testa un solo pensiero…

 _Non hai pensato alle conseguenze del tuo gesto?_

La voce di suo padre rimbombava nella testa, nitida, perché così si era mantenuta nel corso degli anni, rimarcando, quando fosse stato necessario, gli errori e i colpi di testa che, nel corso degli anni, lei aveva commesso…

Oscar non aveva pensato spesso alle conseguenze di un proprio gesto, quando quel gesto avesse riversato le conseguenze soltanto su di lei.

Lei aveva scelto…

Ma quella scelta non poteva avere conseguenze che su di lei…

E non pensò quindi a cosa sarebbe potuto accadere a sé…

Fu così, ancora, di nuovo.

Afferrò d'istinto la lama della baionetta più vicina a lei.

Acciaio scadente che si piegava come un pane fragrante appena uscito dal forno…

Il soldato si stupì. Nessuno si sarebbe mai azzardato a compiere un gesto simile, soprattutto se era tenuto sotto tiro…

"Che volete fare?" – chiese incredulo.

"Uscire di qui!" – rispose l'altra come fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, strattonando l'uomo aggrappato al suo fucile e spingendolo via.

 _Revolution…_

Gli altri militari reagirono alzando il tiro…

E lei a sua voltà tentò di colpirne uno e poi un altro per disarmarli e liberarsi di loro…

Tentò di raggiungere la porta…

Pochi passi e se li ritrovò addosso quasi lei fosse un'animale da ricacciare dentro la gabbia…

 _Oscar…_

Diavolo adesso la sua voce la udiva chiara…

Sembrava passata un'eternità da che era entrata là dentro.

Lui era rimasto fermo lì ad attenderla, e lei lo sapeva che André era la fuori e che non se ne sarebbe mai andato senza di lei…

"André…".

Il suo nome, gridato…

 _Oscar…_

Diavolo era la sua voce…

Entrò nella stanza Andrè e la vide, a terra e poi tirata su a forza da due soldati che la ricacciavano indietro, lontano da quella maledetta porta.

Non gl'importava cosa stesse accadendo…

"André…".

Oscar gridò il suo nome di nuovo…

Implicito era che qualsiasi cosa stesse accadendo, lei gli stava chiedendo aiuto, lei doveva uscire da lì…

André afferrò un fucile a terra e si avventò su quelli mentre lei si liberava dalla presa e tornava verso la porta…

La sua spada afferrata d'istinto…

Lo schianto della finestra distrutta dall'arma gettata addosso ai militari rimbombò per tutta la caserma…

Tutto correva talmente in fretta…

Non c'era tempo…

Non c'era tempo per vivere una storia d'amore.

Forse non ce ne sarebbe mai stato…

Fuori pioveva a dirotto…

Dannata e stramaledetta pioggia, incessante, fitta, gelida…

Lo sguardo puntò sulla strada che li avrebbe riportati verso la sala dell'Assemblea Nazionale…

Trafitti da quella dannata e stramaledetta pioggia, incessante, fitta, gelida…

Non era possibile che nessuno si fosse reso conto dell'assurdità di quell'ordine e delle sue conseguenze…

Non era possibile che nessuno avesse osservato in quei giorni gli sguardi feroci della gente…

Sarebbe stata la fine…

Quella gente non avrebbe permesso una simile barbarie…

La Storia di Francia non l'avrebbe mai tollerata.

Nemmeno il Maggiore Girodel era davvero consapevole di quello che sarebbe potuto accadere.

Sotto la pioggia insistente, fitta e fredda, i propri soldati schierati, le baionette sollevate, ma non ad altezza d'uomo, come se quell'infinitesimo spazio potesse ancora essere colmato da un gesto sensato che avrebbe posto fine a quell'assurdità.

Girodel ordinò ai deputati dell'assemblea riuniti sull'ingresso della sala di lasciare quel posto e di andarsene…

Quella richiesta e quella minaccia presupponevano altro…

Abbandonare l'aula significava rispettare l'ordine del Re che non riconosceva l'Assemblea Nazionale e che aveva imposto ai tre ordini di separarsi e di tornare a discutere separatamente…

Tutto doveva tornare entro i ranghi dell'ordine e della devozione a Sua Maestà.

Se i deputati fossero rimasti, sarebbero stati considerati dei traditori, non avendo rispettato l'ordine del re…

Se i deputati fossero rimasti, la Guardia Reale aveva l'ordine di usare anche la forza se necessario…

Tutto stava sfuggendo di mano, sgusciando via, come in preda alla follia che solo la libertà, solo quella, sapeva infondere nell'animo di chi voleva andare avanti nel progetto folle e dannato…

Tutto in realtà stava cambiando per rovesciarsi e proiettarsi verso un'era distinta e nuova…

I pochi nobili rimasti a presidiare i lavori dell'assemblea erano i soli a portare con sé le spade – perché non era consentito portare armi nell'assemblea pubblica, anzi, un qualsiasi parigino che si fosse permesso di sollevare un bastone per scacciare un topo di fogna in città sarebbe stato adocchiato all'istante dalle spie della polizia e si sarebbe ritrovato in gabbia in un batter di ciglio…

Quelli ch'erano rimasti si fecero avanti e, sorprendentemente, le sguainarono le spade, contro i soldati della Guardia Reale, discesi da cavallo adesso e schierati a loro volta, pronti a fare fuoco…

Le baionette s'erano sollevate ad altezza d'uomo.

C'era un unico sistema per annientare i ribelli…

Trattarli alla stessa stregua d'un nemico in campo di battaglia.

I Charleville non avevano l'alzata di mira…

Le pallottole potevano centrare il bersaglio se si fossero abbattute fitte come stelle cadenti nei cieli d'estate…

Non si doveva lasciar spazio e tempo ed aria all'avversario…

Né per arretrare, né per salvarsi.

I Charleville avevano una potenza di tiro micidiale a poche tese e un'oncia di piombo avrebbe trapassato il cuore di un uomo come fosse burro…

Dannati Charleville così efficenti a distanza ravvicinata…

Il Conte Mirabeau prese ad apostrofare la Guardia personale del Re, con parole di fuoco, sfidando davvero i soldati ad usare la forza per cacciare via i deputati che erano lì…

"Per la forza del popolo…e non se ne sarebbero andati che con la forza delle baionette…".

Altri ancora si fecero avanti…

Il Marchese Lafayette che aveva combattuto nella Guerra d'Indipendenza Americana…

E poi i duchi de La Rochefoucault, i duchi di Liancout…

Tutti si fecero avanti…

Dietro a loro i deputati del Terzo Stato, le vesti nere ancora fradice di pioggia e negli occhi l'incredulità d'esser sotto tiro come volgari delinquenti…

Come animali da ricacciare indietro, dove non fosse consentito loro di far sentire la propria voce.

Il Maggiore Girodel diede l'ordine ai propri uomini di proseguire.

Nemmeno il Maggiore Girodel si sarebbe mai aspettato che i suoi timori più nascosti e terribili finissero per condensarsi lì, davanti ai suoi occhi…

A Versailles la notizia che il Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia si era rifiutata di eseguire lo stesso ordine che adesso aveva ricevuto lui s'era sparsa alla stessa velocità del fulmine che squarcia il cielo scuro e chiuso e fradicio.

Il cuore aveva perso la presa del battito sempre costante ed uguale a sé stesso.

Girodel, in fondo al cuore l'aveva sempre saputo che prima o poi sarebbe accaduto...

Non sarebbe bastato rinunciare a lei, come lei gli aveva chiesto.

 _Mi ami Victor?_

 _Sì…sì…_

 _E saresti disposto a fare qualsiasi cosa per me?_

 _Il respiro nel respiro…_

 _No…non qualsiasi cosa…sarei disposto a fare tutto…_

 _Tutto…_

 _Io non posso sposarmi…_

 _Cosa? Io…Oscar è necessario…io ti amo…ma se non vuoi…io sono disposto ad accettare di…non ci sposeremo…ma…_

 _No…io non posso sposarmi. Ma vorrei una sola cosa…_

 _Farò quasiasi cosa…per te…_

 _Tutto…_

 _So che mi ami Victor. Allora vorrei una sola cosa...una soltanto. Per dimostrami che il tuo amore è sincero…_

 _Se non desideri sposarti…va bene…io sono disposto a tutto…_

 _Vorrei…ti chiedo di rinunciare a me…_

 _No…io…non posso fare questo!_

 _Questo è ciò che ti chiedo…e se davvero sei disposto a fare tutto per me allora rinuncia a me…_

 _Perché? Dio…no…perché? Non era questo che intendevo!_

 _E' tutto…e' tutto ciò che ti chiedo…io non posso sposarti…_

 _No…non mi ami?_

 _No…_

 _C'è qualcun altro?_

 _Non ti amo…e questo dovrebbe esserti sufficiente. Ma sarò sincera, fino in fondo. Sì…c'è una persona che sarebbe disposta a dare la vita per me e che morirebbe se io scegliessi di sposarmi…_

 _Una persona…_

 _Non m'importa! Chiunque sia, quella persona dovrà rassegnarsi! Chi è? Chi…_

 _Io la amo…_

 _Tu l'ami?_

 _Sì, ma il mio amore non è nulla di fronte a ciò che lui prova per me. Lui ama me…forse…più di sé stesso…_

 _Più di sé stesso…_

 _E' così…e io non potrei mai fargli del male…non potrei cedere la mia vita ad altri perché essa non mi appartiene più…e non potrei mai rischiarla inutilmente…se è questo che temi, sappi che non accadrà…_

 _Non devi dirlo…era per questo che volevo che tu mi sposassi. Per risparmiarti questo scenario..._

 _Io non temo per la mia vita. Temo di più il pensiero di tradire colui che mi ama…e questa per me sarebbe la peggior morte possibile…_

 _Fai male…a non temere per la tua vita…_

 _Se davvero desideri restare accanto a quella persona…allora dovresti fare di tutto per vivere…_

La vide, il Maggiore Girodel, la sua Oscar…

La vide comparire, proprio lì, come dea della guerra, insinuata all'improvviso nell'esiguo nastro grigio di pietre fradicie che separava lo schieramento dei soldati della Guardia Reale dal gruppo dei deputati ribelli.

Oscar adesso era lì, davanti a lui…

Girodel la squadrò incredulo e furioso…

"Comandante…".

Istintivo se ne uscì quell'appellativo, seppure era certo che quel grado non le apparenesse più, come era altrettanto certo che sulla sua testa pendesse l'infamante accusa del tradimento.

Lei era lì, scesa all'Inferno della sorte più nera che sarebbe toccata ad un nobile che rinnegava la propria essenza, la devozione e l'obbedienza al re…

Sarebbe stata privata del titolo, dei beni, del rango…

Una vita senza più nome.

Un nome senza più vita…

E forse la sua vita l'avrebbe persa…

Dio e lui l'amava e l'avrebbe amata per sempre…

Era questo che temeva…

Anche Oscar lo guardò, solo un istante.

Il respiro sospeso, lo sguardo sbarrato, incredulo, colmo di rabbia e di paura…

Lui gliela lesse quella paura negli occhi, forse per la prima volta nella sua vita. Ed essa brillava animata dal fuoco che stava bruciando tutta la sua vita…

"Girodel, avreste il coraggio di incrociare la mia spada?" – gli gridò quasi senza respiro.

Una provocazione assurda…

"E voi…voi soldati della Guardia Reale, avreste il coraggio di spararmi al cuore? Sparate! Se vorrete puntare le armi contro i deputati degli Stati Generali dovrete prima passare sul mio cadavere!".

Non aveva mai pensato alle conseguenze dei propri gesti, Oscar François de Jarjayes.

Non aveva mai lottato per sé ed era questo che Victor Girodel aveva sempre temuto.

Gli occhi rimasero fissi sull'altra.

Poco dietro, Girodel intravide André.

Lo riconobbe.

Anche lui era lì ed era evidente chi fosse allora la persona che lei amava…

Ombra che anticipa e rincorre la luce…

Non esiste luce senza ombra…

André osservò davanti a sé l'indistinta immagine dei soldati della Guardia Reale schiarati…

Sarebbe bastato un fremito, un'incertezza e per lei sarebbe stata la fine…

Un'esistenza spezzata in un istante.

Strinse le redini fradicie e sentì i muscoli contrarsi nell'istintivo guizzo che l'avrebbe portato a mettersi davanti a lei, per scontrarsi per primo contro le pallottole che le fossero piovute addosso, per bruciare nello stesso fuoco, seppure diverso e distinto, da quello che infuocava lo sguardo di lei…

Tornò ad osservare lei, poco distante da sè, le braccia aperte contro i suoi stessi soldati, contro lo sguardo scuro di Girodel…

Vedeva le sue spalle sfocate ed immaginava il suo sguardo e seguiva il ritmo della voce, secco ed incalzante e dannato…

Oscar aveva scelto la sua vita…

 _Io…farei qualsiasi cosa per te…Oscar…_

Girodel l'osservava davanti a sé.

Quella era la donna che lui amava, l'amava ancora e sapeva che per lei avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa…

 _No, non qualsiasi cosa, ma tutto…_

Avrebbe fatto tutto…

I muscoli contratti si sciolsero come pure lo sguardo duro con cui aveva tentato di sostenere quello di lei…

Gli era impossibile non obbedirle…

Era da una vita che era sempre stato così…

Lei veniva prima degli ordini che aveva ricevuto, lei veniva prima della devozione al Re…

Victor Girodel scelse allora…

"Vi prego riponete la spada…Mademoiselle Oscar…" – disse abbassando lo sguardo – "Come potremmo sparare contro il nostro ex comandante?".

Girodel continuò a chiamarla come aveva sempre fatto.

"Che codardi saremmo se puntassimo i fucili contro persone disarmate di fronte a voi?".

Era evidente che non si potevano puntare armi contro persone disarmate…

Era evidente l'assurdità di colpire il proprio ex comandante che in fondo non aveva fatto nulla…

In tutto questo c'era che Victor Girodel avrebbe disatteso gli ordini ricevuti, per lei, solo per lei, anche se non potè dirlo apertamente.

Oscar lo comprese che era solo per lei…

Lo comprese anche quando Victor Girodel disse che solo quando quella gente avesse usato le armi allora anche loro avrebbero potuto farlo…

Degno escamotage di un uomo sorprendentemente limpido e fiero…

In quel giorno, lì, sotto la pioggia, non ce n'era motivo e lui non l'avrebbe fatto.

Victor Girodel si permise solo un ultimo disperato richiamo.

"Questo è per voi…anche se così sarò un traditore…".

Non posso rendervi la vostra libertà, mademoiselle…

Essa non mi appartiene e non mi è mai appartenuta.

Ma la vostra libertà adesso diventerà una voragine scura che spero non v'inghiottirà per sempre…

Avrei voluto essere io la vostra libertà, per proteggere la vostra vita.

"Adieu…".

 _Revolution…_

Ecco che amare poteva anche significare accogliere la sorte dell'altro ed entrare in essa anche se ciò avrebbe diviso per sempre i destini.

Victor Clement de Girodel sentì che quella sarebbe stata l'ultima volta in cui avrebbe visto Oscar François de Jarjayes.

Ascoltò il proprio nome, pronunciato dalle labbra di lei, per l'ultima volta, leggendole negli occhi un silenzioso e perduto ringraziamento per quel gesto.

Da quel momento il destino della donna che amava sarebbe fuggito lontano, scivolando via, e di esso, per quel che lo riguardava, non sarebbe rimasto più nulla.

Tutto ciò che era in suo potere fare, lui l'aveva fatto.

Un tempo, soltanto Re Luigi XV s'era permesso di correggere bonariamente il Generale Jarjayes mentre quello decantava la bravura di _suo figlio_ Oscar nel saper maneggiare la spada e ogni altra arma e per l'educazione ferrea che gli era stata impartita che ne faceva un ottimo soldato.

"Vostro figlio?"- aveva puntualizzato il re con aria sorniona.

E il generale aveva chiesto perdono per quella mancanza di rispetto al sovrano che aveva riso divertito al pensiero di nominare una giovane donna Capitano delle Guardie Reali per proteggere la futura Delfina di Francia.

Non ci sarebbe stata scelta migliore che affidare quel delicatissimo compito ad una donna…

Dio…

Erano passati così tanti anni…

Jarjayes adesso poteva ascoltare il tono spregevole con cui Oscar tornava ad essere _sua figlia…_

Femmina, donna, traditrice, che aveva deliberatamente disobbedito all'ordine di sua maestà.

Un comportamento inaccettabile…

Nessuno avrebbe potuto soprassedere a quel tradimento…

Nessuno avrebbe potuto aiutare il generale e sua figlia…

Il tradimento di Oscar François de Jarjayes doveva ricadere su tutta la famiglia Jarjayes che sarebbe stata privata del suo titolo nobiliare e delle sue proprietà…

E Oscar François de Jarjayes punita con l'esilio dalla Francia.

Per una famiglia nobile tutto questo avrebbe rappresentato la fine della sua esistenza passata e presente e futura.

Il volto livido, lo sguardo immobile, il generale sentì la collera salire nelle viscere ed inondare il sangue di fronte alla mancanza di sua figlia, di fronte al disonore che non avrebbe risparmiato l'intera famiglia Jarjayes che da sempre aveva fondato la propria ragione di esistenza nella devozione cieca ed incommensurabile al sovrano.

Un gesto insolente quello di Oscar, che il Generale Jarjayes percepì senza rimedio, se non quello di punire egli stesso quella figlia ribelle che ormai non meritava più nessuna pietà, nessun perdono.

No…

Per François Augustin Reyner de Jarjayes l'esilio di Oscar François de Jarjayes non sarebbe stato sufficiente.

Né per sé, né per la famiglia Jarjayes.

Lui, il Generale Jarjayes, era tutta la famiglia…

E lui era altrettanto responsabile del gesto della figlia.

Lei aveva tradito il re e aveva tradito lui, il Generale Jarjayes e tutto ciò in cui lui credeva.

Il generale si scosse al pensiero d'aver già intuito quel gesto e come esso non fosse poi così imprevedibile come invece poteva apparire agli occhi degli altri.

Pareva già scritta quella fine.

Ecco perchè aveva tentato di dissuadere Oscar dal continuare a vestire l'uniforme.

Non solo per ciò che sarebbe potuto capitare a lei, ma per ciò che lei avrebbe potuto fare.

Jarjayes si alzò dalla sedia.

Gli altri ufficiali e i ministri l'osservarono lividi.

Il re tergiversò chiedendo di poter conferire con la regina per decidere su quella situazione estremamente delicata…

Ma l'altro si congedò dal sovrano lasciandolo libero di scegliere qualsiasi punizione ritenesse opportuna.

Jarjayes ci avrebbe pensato da solo a punire quella figlia ribelle…

Non avrebbe atteso neppure la decisione di Sua Maestà Luigi XVI che pure aveva ascoltato in silenzio l'ira dei generali dell'esercito contro colei che aveva conosciuto vent'anni prima.

Un silenzioso rispetto aveva legato da sempre il sovrano e la regina ad Oscar François de Jarjayes, il cui gesto si rivelava assolutamente incomprensibile se giudicato nella visione della sovranità assoluta che il re rappresentava e della devozione assoluta che gli era dovuta.

Una devozione improvvisamente inghiottita dagli eventi di quelle giornate tragiche in cui si stavano decidendo le sorti della Francia.

Il re non se n'era reso conto.

L'esilio non sarebbe stato sufficiente…

Non per il Generale Jarjayes.

167


	46. Revolution II

_Ci sarà una luce accesa e di speranze_

 _e ti abbraccerò per darti forza sempre_

 _Giuro sarò roccia contro il fuoco e il gelo_

 _veglio su di te io sarò il tuo guerriero_

" _Guerriero" Marco Mengoni_

 _watch?v=fK8LrzzC4-8_

 _ **Revolution II**_

 _Revolution…_

"Tieni…".

"Grazie André…".

Stranamente di quell'assurda accusa di tradimento non gliene importava più nulla.

Si sentiva solo stanca e ferita nell'anima per aver ceduto sé stessa all'ennesimo colpo di testa perpetrato di fronte all'insensatezza dei suoi superiori, laggiù, davanti alla sala del'Assemblea Nazionale, immersa nella pioggia battente, a mettersi in mezzo tra i delegati dell'assemblea ed il drappello di Guardie Reali comandate di cacciare via dalla sala quella gente…

Se n'era già dimenticata delle conseguenze della sua mancanza, del suo tradimento, come l'aveva definito Bouillé, conseguenze che l'avrebbero rincorsa ovunque sul suolo francese e chissà fin dove…

In realtà non se l'era dimenticato che lei era stata privata del suo grado ed arrestata.

Sapeva solo che nessuno l'avrebbe condotta in carcere perché sarebbe stato soltanto il re a mettere l'ultima parola su quella faccenda.

Doveva aspettare…

E così Oscar era rientrata a casa ma la mente adesso era laggiù, di nuovo nel cuore di Parigi, all'Abbey, la prigione scavata nelle mura fortificate di Sant Germain Des Pres.

Là dentro c'erano dodici Soldati della Guardia…

Quelli che si erano rifiutati di eseguire lo stesso ordine che lei non aveva eseguito.

Il bicchiere di vino immobile nelle mani che ancora un poco tremavano di rabbia e rassegnazione, mentre lo sguardo era fisso alle lingue di fuoco che si agitavano nel camino, dietro i sussurri del vento che scivolava giù dalla canna fumaria, ora che fuori aveva ripreso a spirare portando con sé l'odore pungente e fresco della pioggia.

Se n'erano tornati a casa tutti e due, lei e André, dopo che lei aveva osservato la massa uniforme e grigia dei Soldati della Guardia Reale che lasciavano la sala dell'assemblea.

Nemmeno Girodel aveva alla fine dato seguito allo stesso ordine che lei non aveva eseguito…

Nessuno aveva avuto in animo di affrontare i deputati ribelli e cacciarli dalla sala.

Girodel l'aveva fatto per lei, aveva scelto di non incrociare la spada con lei, di non spararle addosso.

Aveva scelto di disobbedire all'ordine del re.

Aveva scelto lei.

Anche Girodel adesso sarebbe stato ad attendere le conseguenze di quel gesto.

Ma lei aveva altro a cui pensare.

 _Sono io…sono una donna…-_ si disse d'istinto e lo sguardò quasi si bloccò di fronte all'alone infuocato del camino.

 _Una rosa…._

Quello era il suo destino…

Un uomo forse si sarebbe messo l'animo in pace d'aver portato a casa la pelle…

Lei no, lei era una donna e…

Le dita si strinsero nervosamente attorno al bicchiere che le aveva passato André.

Oscar non vedeva più nulla, non sentiva più nulla che non fossero le voci di quei dodici soldati…

 _Alain Soisson, Jean Baptiste Frerer, Gerard Lasalle, Camille Berintou, Harry Julien Cabalien, Arminan Fabien, Roland Jerome, Petion Léon, Latidie Theo Simeon, Montigner Thomas, Capillion Olivier, Aimee Maurice…_

Già ne aveva persi sei, nell'esplosione del Louvre nemmeno sei mesi prima…

Dannazione doveva tirare fuori di là quegli uomini prima che la sentenza già vigliaccamente emessa venisse eseguita…

André l'osservava, in silenzio, come era sempre accaduto nella loro vita.

L'amava tanto intensamente quanto disperatamente e gli pareva che nessuna parola in quel momento sarebbe stata degna dei pensieri di lei e dei dubbi che le chiudevano il respiro.

Era questo che lui sentiva per lei allora e che avrebbe voluto farle comprendere…

Ma non avrebbe avuto senso parlare d'amore in quel momento.

Non c'era tempo per vivere una storia d'amore.

Forse non ce ne sarebbero mai stati, né posti, né tempo per l'amore…

Perché pareva che di tempo, nemmeno di quello, ce ne sarebbe stato più.

Il senso indefinito ed incombente del tempo che avanzava veloce, quello sì, quell'altro, troppo veloce per afferrarlo e cavalcarlo e domarlo s'impose alla mente.

 _Se puede mover el tiempo…_ – le parole di Joaquin Desillian…

André si massaggiò la tempia, rapidamente, come per scacciare il pensiero dei compagni reclusi e del tempo che scorreva e che nemmeno lui sapeva come imbrigliare per non impazzire.

L'immagine del vino ballava davanti alla vista stanca ed annebbiata.

"Hai detto di aver rivisto Bernard questo inverno? Bernard Chatelet…" – chiese Oscar a bassa voce, per non farsi sentire da nessuno.

André si riebbe e la mente guizzò alla domanda apparentemente avulsa dalla situazione e dalle preoccupazioni di entrambi.

"Sì…a Parigi…perché lo vuoi sapere?".

Oscar terminò di languire sul vino e lo trangugiò d'un fiato, quasi che quello avrebbe avuto il potere di spegnere il pensiero e dilatarsi nello stomaco fino a distendere almeno un poco i nervi.

Tossì piano…

Non era il vino si disse toccandosi la fronte e sentendola calda…

Dal mattino non aveva avuto il tempo di asciugarsi.

Solo in quel momento si accorse che l'uniforme era ancora fradicia…

Il pensiero tornava sempre lì, a loro, ai suoi soldati.

Nanny entrò silenziosamente nella stanza.

Nessuno dei due la guardò mentre l'altra si teneva le mani, come a consolarsi nel dubbio di non sapere, per l'ennesima volta, cosa fosse accaduto.

Lei era una governante e non le competeva di conoscere dei fatti della famiglia Jarjayes, quelli che riguardavano la posizione di quella famiglia tra le nobili casate di Francia, quelli che orchestravano i delicati equilibri al fianco dei sovrani, messi a dura prova dai giorni che trascorrevano ognuno diverso dall'altro, ognuno a recare con sé una novità inaspettata e dirompente.

Ma c'era che il tono del Generale Jarjayes - quando l'uomo aveva chiesto a nanny di avvertirlo se la figlia fosse tornata e di condurla immediatamente da lui, all'istante - aveva un che di silenziosamente cupo, quasi recasse un tormento che la donna aveva ascoltato rare volte nella voce del suo padrone.

Nemmeno dopo i gesti più intemperanti di lei…

"Mio padre?".

Oscar non immaginava che il generale fosse già a casa. Nessuno gliel'aveva detto quand'era tornata.

Si disse che il padre doveva essere già al corrente di tutto.

Non le importava. Nemmeno di quello.

André fece un passo verso di lei come a frapporsi tra lei e la porta, quasi a dirle di non andare…

Tanto valeva in quella giornata disobbedire anche alle richieste del padre.

Soprattutto in quella giornata…

Oscar si alzò e senza guardarlo uscì dirigendosi al piano superiore.

 _Mio padre deve essere al corrente…_

Questo pensò mentre saliva le scale…

Ma la mente correva a ragionare sui possibili appoggi che avrebbe potuto sfruttare per tirare fuori i suoi soldati dalla pancia dell'Abbey…

Su Bouillé non avrebbe mai potuto contare…

E probabilmente nemmeno su suo padre.

Quelli furono i pensieri che si dipanarono nell'esiguo fazzoletto di tempo da quando aveva tentato di asciugarsi e scaldarsi un poco fino al momento in cui si ritrovò a salire le scale per recarsi nello studio del padre.

Lui l'attendeva lì.

La scelta allora pareva scivolare inaspettatamente su Bernard Chatelet che lei ricordava aver visto spesso accanto a Maximilien de Robespierre, deputato nel Collegio di Arras.

 _Maximilien de Robespierre…_

 _Un discreto avvocatucolo di provincia che circolava in assemblea incipriato quanto bastava per conferire a sé stesso il tono incombente della legge, severo nei giudizi al punto da restarsene spesso in silenzio, ad ascoltare i paroloni degli altri e gl'insulti e le prese di posizione arroganti ed intransigenti, sapientemente nascosto dietro occhialini oscuri che non consentivano a nessuno di scorgere il guizzo dello sguardo o l'espressione o il turbamento o l'approvazione, salvo poi emergere dall'ombra per sentenziare tagliente la propria opinione._

 _Maximilien de Robespierre…_

 _Il montagnardo incorruttibile, capace di servirsi della legge e delle parole per sobbillare il popolaccio e farsi portare alle soglie della dittatura e poi capace di ammansirlo, il popolo rozzo ed ignorante, comprendendo che il popolo della libertà non se ne sarebbe fatto un'accidente di nulla se poi non avesse avuto di che riempire lo stomaco…_

Indecifrabile l'aveva giudicato Oscar.

Ma molto influente e capace di divenire _longa manus_ di chi, come lei, in quel momento, non avrebbe potuto appellarsi a nessun altro per salvare i suoi soldati.

In fondo quegli uomini erano figli del popolo e salvarli avrebbe giovato anche all'altro.

Nessuno fa niente per niente…

 _Mio padre deve essere al corrente…_

Di questo Oscar ebbe certezza quando aprì la porta e lei se lo trovò davati, in piedi, la spada al fianco e una sedia di fronte, quasi lo scranno dell'imputato, e lui, parte offesa, accusa e giudice tutti assieme, lì, per eseguire una sentenza già emessa.

Nella stanza nanny si sedette davanti al fuoco, attonita, come dispersa e l'unico appiglio, come sempre, fu quello di cercar di cavare una parola dalla bocca del nipote, per comprendere se e cosa fosse accaduto.

Nanny si spinse ad usare l'appellativo _furioso_ descrivendo la rabbia profusa nel tono basso del padrone…

André pensò solo a rassicurarla accennando che non era necessario preoccuparsi. Lei lo faceva sempre troppo.

Anche lui svuotò il bicchiere, l'appoggiò al tavolo e andò con la mano al calcio della pistola che portava al fianco. Non era nemmeno passato in caserma e l'arma l'aveva tenuta con sé

Non si era cambiato, si sentiva stanco e l'uniforme era pesante, fradicia…

Non aveva più lasciato Oscar, da quando erano fuggiti da quel dannato ufficio al quartier generale di quel pallone gonfiato di Bouillé…

Ma le notizie a Versailles circolavano in fretta e quel tono furioso che la nonna aveva intuito nella voce del Generale Jarjayes gli rivelavano che anche il padrone fosse arrivato ormai a sapere quello che era accaduto.

Quella giornata non era ancora terminata…

André uscì dalla stanza.

Si sarebbe dovuto dirigere nella sua camera, al piano terra, nell'ala opposta del palazzo.

Voltò lo sguardo verso l'alto, i piani nobili, le stanze del padrone, lo studio dove adesso doveva trovarsi anche lei, Oscar…

Non l'aveva più lasciata e d'altra parte era inevitabile così fosse.

I passi lo condussero verso lo scalone che portava al piano di sopra.

Il Generale Jaryaies aveva chiesto di vedere Oscar e probabilmente adesso stavano parlando.

Da sempre era stato così ed era altrettanto inevitabile che lui non fosse ammesso in quelle discussioni…

Eppure…

André era stato lasciato fuori quel giorno dalla stanza del quartir generale dove lei era entrata da sola…

E il Generale Jaryaies era furioso come l'aveva definito sua nonna.

I passi lo condussero di sopra, assieme all'istinto.

"Siediti Oscar…".

 _L'ordine ed il suo nome…_

 _L'ordine ed il suo nome…_

Il generale era in piedi, la spada al fianco, stretta tra le dita della mano sinistra…

In piedi è più semplice imporre la propria volontà, la propria decisione, incutere nell'avversario il timore di sé…

Lei obbedì.

Fu costretta a sollevare lo sguardo per incontrare quello del padre.

Lui abbassò gli occhi su di lei…

"Sei pronta Oscar?".

 _La domanda ed il suo nome…_

 _La domanda ed il suo nome…_

"Pronta per cosa?" – chiese lei…

Nel tono nessuna sorpresa…

Non era una domanda quella di suo padre.

Essa riassumeva il senso di quella giornata, del gesto di lei e della decisione che suo padre aveva già preso.

Ma nemmeno quella di Oscar era una domanda…

Era una sfida.

"Levarti il distintivo del tuo grado e il titolo che ti è stato dato dal sovrano!" – replicò lui furioso, forse ancora più irritato dalla retorica di lei.

Era evidente cosa fosse accaduto ed era altrettanto evidente quali sarebbero state le conseguenze. Non era possibile che lei non le immaginasse…

"Ve lo chiedo di nuovo, pronta per cosa?" – ripetè Oscar piano.

Lo sapeva anche lei per cosa dovesse essere pronta.

Non certo per la punizione che il re avesse eventualmente scelto…

Non certo per strapparsi di dosso uno stupido distintivo…

Era l'onore della famiglia Jarjayes ad essere stato gettato nel fango e c'era un solo modo per porre rimedio a quell'infamia.

Aver tradito quell'onore, aver disobbedito ad un ordine del re equivaleva a non esistere più in quanto famiglia devota al re…

L'uniforme che indossava veniva per prima.

Oscar era la sua uniforme.

Essa la circondava e non era solo stoffa o mostrine o distintivo…

Era la sua pelle, il suo cuore, la sua essenza…

Aveva tradito quell'uniforme, violando il primo comandamento di un soldato.

Obbedire agli ordini, qualunque essi fossero stati.

E un soldato resta per sempre tale, anche quando non indossi più la sua uniforme.

La mano del generale si strinse all'elsa della spada e l'arma ondeggiò un poco rivelandosi agli occhi.

Essa rifletteva la realtà.

Ad essa ed alla sentenza che avrebbe emesso lei doveva essere pronta, per adempiere fino in fondo al proprio credo.

Solo la vita, la propria vita, avrebbe lavato il disonore di quell'ordine violato.

"Stai cercando di giustificarti davanti a tuo padre?" – chiese Jarjayes stizzito a quella replica, a quella provocazione e lui si chiedeva dove la figlia volesse arrivare.

La mano al fianco tremava e così la spada, che vibrava impercettibilmente, trattenuta a stento non era ben chiaro da cosa, se dalla pietà paterna o dal desiderio di trattenersi dal farla finita lì, il prima possibile…

Jarjayes estrasse l'arma e quel gesto rese chiaro che non c'erano altre spiegazioni, non c'era più tempo. Non era necessario indugiare oltre.

Il tradimento di Oscar andava lavato con il sangue e non era necessario attendere oltre…

Solo un'ultima concessione…

"Se hai altro da dire, parla…" – accennò l'uomo – "Anche se sei una traditrice, sei sempre mia figlia…".

 _Traditrice…_

 _Figlia…_

Accenni che riassumevano il senso delle vite di entrambi.

Quella di lei, evoluta fino a disattendere l'onore della famiglia.

Quella del padre fissamente devora allo stesso onore.

L'esiguo accenno al loro legame di sangue…

Oscar tornava ad essere figlia del Generale Jarjayes.

Figlia, donna, femmina…

 _Traditrice…_

Ciò che di più spregevole potesse raccogliersi in una famiglia nobile.

Una rosa…

Una rosa per sempre…

Oscar non era un lillà…non lo sarebbe mai stata.

Ultimo ed estremo dovere di un padre, in quel frangente, era consentire al figlio d'esporre le ragioni del proprio tradimento.

Il punto era che di ragioni non ce n'erano.

O meglio quelle ragioni, per quanto spiegate e spese, non sarebbero mai state comprese dalla mente del Generale Jarjayes, dall'onore, dalla devozione al sovrano, ragioni che venivano prima di ogni altro dovere, anche quello di fare di tutto per preservare e custodire la vita dei figli.

E del resto, arrivati a quel punto, nemmeno ad Oscar quelle ragioni importavano più.

Lo comprese e preferì scegliere altro genere di parole.

Non per sè stessa, non per discolparsi, non per implorare pietà o compassione, non per gettarsi ai piedi del padre…

Suo padre non glielo aveva mai insegnato e lei non sapeva come s'invocasse la pietà ed il perdono per una colpa che sentiva di non aver commesso.

L'avrebbe guardato in faccia suo padre e avrebbe atteso che la lama scendesse sul collo, netta e decisa, consapevole della forza che il padre imprimeva ai fendenti che tante volte avevano incrociato i suoi, dai quali era stata percossa fin nelle viscere, fin nella profondità dell'anima, perchè lei non combatteva soltanto contro suo padre…

Suo padre entrava in lei e voleva farla diventare come lui…

Il tempo era poco, esso scorreva talmente veloce e Oscar non poteva sprecare quell'occasione per stare a giustificare sé stessa

Gliel'aveva insegnato lui, invece, che si dovevano conoscere i propri soldati per comandarli…

Suo padre era un militare e per quanto nobile le aveva insegnato che la vita dei propri soldati deve essere preservata, ad ogni costo, se si escludeva l'ovvia imposizione di offrire quella vita per il trionfo del sovrano…

Non era quello il caso si disse Oscar.

"Dodici dei miei uomini sono prigionieri all'Abbazia in attesa di essere giustiziati…se uccidere me servisse a salvarli allora darei volentieri la mia vita per loro…".

 _Revolution…_

Suo padre l'osservò impassibile.

La collera era lì, a galleggiargli negli occhi, livida, imprigionata nella mano che impugnava l'elsa della spada.

 _Il generale era furioso…_

André si ritrovò davanti alla porta…

"Ma so che questo non accadrà" – continuò Oscar con voce ferma ed altrettanto impassibile.

Pareva stesse discutendo con il padre di una strategia di guerra…

 _Revolution…_

 _Io devo sapere che accade…non m'importa se infrangerò una dannatissima regola…_

La regola ferrea, una delle prime che André aveva imparato quando era finito in quella casa…

Nessuno poteva permettersi di intervenire o disturbare il padre che parlava con la figlia…

L'aveva sempre rispettata, fino a quel momento…

 _Revolution…_

"Quindi io non posso morire adesso!" – concluse Oscar, gli occhi fissi al padre.

Allora non era una questione di pietà o compassione od onore o desiderio di vivere…

Oscar voleva salvare i suoi uomini. Tutto qui…

Non chiedeva perdono…

Non era una donna che si permetteva soltanto di mostrare apertamente la propria contarietà a ciò che non gradiva.

Lei non blandiva suo padre, non lo assecondava, non si schierava dalla sua parte…

Lei perseverava nel suo tradimento - pensò il Generale Jarjayes - e nell'ulteriore offesa di non accettare la magnanimità che le si offriva almeno per giustificarsi.

 _Il generale è furioso…_

La mano si appoggiò alla maniglia della porta. André rimase alcuni istanti in attesa…

 _Tutto è accaduto troppo in fretta_ – si disse – _Ma la mia scelta sei tu, sempre e per sempre…_

Non era mai intervenuto per difendere Oscar, anche se avrebbe voluto farlo…

Adesso no, non poteva starsene lì ad attendere ancora fuori da una porta.

"Devi rinunciare, Oscar…" – replicò Jarjayes – "La fedeltà al re è la sola tradizione della famiglia Jaryaies…non deve interessarti altro…".

Parole asettiche, che lei si era sentita ripetere da quando aveva acquisito l'uso della ragione, e forse anche da prima.

Quelle parole, sempre le stesse, tradivano la sofferenza di suo padre e la rabbia …

Il generale non era riuscito a restare di fronte a lei.

Aveva fatto un passo, andandole alle spalle.

Nelle parole note e conosciute s'inseriva allora un gesto inconscio, forse dettato dall'incapacità di vibrare il colpo con gli occhi della figlia puntati addosso.

Forse dettato dall'incapacità di osservare lo sguardo di lei, nel momento in cui lui le confessava che dopo aver tolto la vita a lei, lui l'avrebbe tolta anche a sé stesso.

O, forse molto più semplicemente, il generale cercò l'angolazione giusta, quella capace d'imprimere alla lama la forza e l'inclinazione necessarie a scorrere nella carne e trapassarla e spegnere quella vita che lui non poteva più controllare.

"E se in quella famiglia c'è un traditore, allora tutto è finito…".

Nulla deve più interessarti Oscar…

Né la vita dei tuoi soldati nè la loro morte, né la tua vita, né la tua morte…

Perché è come se tu lo fossi già…

 _Dannatissimo e fottutissimo onore che chiude il respiro ed annulla le coscienze…_

 _Io non mi piegherò ad esso…_

 _Io non lascerò che quell'onore mi porti via l'unica persona che amo…_

"Ma non devi preoccuparti…dopo che ti avrò lasciato nelle mani del Signore io ti seguirò…".

 _Dannatissimo e blasfemo onore che vale più della vita…_

 _Che può tutto sulla morte…_

 _Io sarò la causa della morte di mio padre allora…_

 _E' questa è la mia punizione…_

Essere la ragione della morte di qualcuno…

Essere la causa della morte di un padre.

Oscar amava suo padre.

Non c'era nulla da fare…

Quell'amore era più grande dell'onore e della famiglia e dell'educazione che aveva ricevuto…

Anche quello, anche quell'amore era insinuato lì, come una spina nel cuore, che s'acquietava qualche volta, ma poi quando il cuore batteva più forte, tornava a pungere e a farsi sentire…

Un nodo le chiuse la gola e le lacrime scivolarono lente…

"Ancora di più non posso accettare la vostra punizione…" – tentò di replicare lei mentre il respiro si chiudeva.

 _Non potete fare questo padre…non potete far ricadere su di me la colpa per la vostra morte…_

"Sei gentile…ma questo è tutto…" – chiosò l'altro mentre anche i suoi occhi si velarono.

Quella colpa era dura da lavare…

Non sarebbe bastato il sangue della figlia.

Forse non avrebbe voluto dirglielo a sua figlia, che anche lui sarebbe morto assieme a lei, anzi, che lui era già morto come lo era lei.

La colpa di un figlio deve ricadere sul padre che ne custodisce l'onore e…

No, non voleva ferirla.

Solo rassicurarla che alla fine di tutto lei non sarebbe stata sola.

Si scosse a quel pensiero e alla dannata decisione che aveva preso.

Si scosse al pensiero di non aver mai saputo davvero parlare con sua figlia…

Non dipendeva da lei se lui sarebbe morto. Quella era una sua scelta…

L'uomo sollevò la spada…

Un fendente rapido e secco e pulito a scivolare e trafiggere una vita che non esisteva più.

No, quella vita esisteva ancora e doveva continuare ad esistere…

 _Dannatissimo e fottutissimo onore che chiude il respiro ed annulla le coscienze…_

 _Io non mi piegherò ad esso…_

 _Io non lascerò che quell'onore mi porti via l'unica persona che amo…_

Parole che tagliarono i pensieri ed il respiro…

Questo pensò André mentre apriva la porta dello studio e poteva scorgere la lama silenziosa e fredda e brillante là, lassù, alzata quasi al cielo, e poi il braccio del Generale Jarjayes proteso, in linea con essa, come se quel braccio fosse una lama, come se esso dovesse abbattersi con la stessa forza mortale della prima…

André l'intravide…

"No!".

André si gettò con tutto sé stesso sull'uomo, sul braccio, sulla lama, aggrappandosi ad ogni proprio respiro per ricacciare indietro l'uomo, il braccio, la lama e tutto, tutto quanto avesse rappresentato la fine dell'esistenza di lei.

Persino i pensieri avrebbe voluto trafiggere…

Ci si gettò sopra come una furia spingendo indietro il Generale Jarjayes.

Lontano…

Lontano da lei…

 _Dannatissimo e fottutissimo onore che toglie la vita…_

"Non fatelo!".

André trascinò indietro il generale, contro la finestra, con tutta la forza che aveva, infrangendo ogni regola, ogni barriera, ogni solco che lo divideva dallo scenario in cui lui non aveva ruolo, parte…

Nulla, né in quel momento, né mai.

André sentì quasi la terra tremare sotto i piedi…

Il vento insinuato nel camino sibilò veloce nella stanza, sospinto dalla tempesta che aveva preso ad espandersi fuori di nuovo, e tranciò di netto le fiammelle che ardevano sul lampadario, piombando la stanza nel nero più scuro…

Unica luce quella dei fulmini a susseguirsi rapidi e silenziosi, seguiti dai tuoni che sollevarono la terra quasi facendosi beffe delle regole e delle barriere, spazzandole via, annullando tutto…

 _Revolution…_

Lì al buio, a trattenere e ricacciare indietro il suo padrone, come mille volte gli era passato per la testa e poi non l'aveva fatto perché alla fine tutto si era risolto, con l'onore salvo, e le lacrime ricacciate giù e i pugni chiusi e le labbra strette e la testa abbassata, perché altro non c'era da fare.

No, adesso no, adesso la vita di Oscar era davvero nelle sue mani e André era incredulo di fronte a sé stesso, di fronte al gesto che aveva interrotto, di fronte alle regole che aveva infranto.

"André vattene via!" – gli gridò contro il generale sentendosi sopraffatto dall'altro che lo teneva lì, inchodato alla finestra, lì, con il peso spinto contro di lui, quasi stesse implorando al corpo dell'uomo, al suo stesso ascendente, di dargli la forza di trattenerlo lì, implorando come un ragazzino di non procedere oltre, di fermarsi…

André poteva quasi sentire il battito del cuore del Generale Jarjayes, lì, premuto contro il proprio viso…

I polsi stretti ai polsi…

"Non vi lascerò uccidere Oscar…non ve lo permetterò!" – gli replicò secco.

André rimase lì, ancora un poco, contrastando la forza dell'uomo più vecchio.

Non ebbe riscontro alle parole…

Allora si decise a lasciare l'altro, indietreggiando, forse per guardarlo in faccia, forse per lasciare all'altro il tempo di decidere.

Nel dubbio sollevò la pistola puntandola contro l'altro…

Era pur sempre un militare quello che si trovava davanti e…

Jarjayes se ne accorse quasi perdendo il respiro.

Un servo che si ribella al suo padrone…

Questo stava accadendo…

Perché?

Era semplice il motivo…

Esso era racchiuso in ciò che André disse e in ciò che avrebbe fatto se l'altro avesse perseguito nel suo intento.

"Se continuerete io vi ucciderò e poi me ne andrò via con Oscar…".

Non bastava dire _non la ucciderete…_

No, André l'avrebbe portata via con sé….

Quel dannatissimo e fottutissimo onore non era nulla a confronto della vita di una persona, di fronte alla vita di lei.

Persino Oscar forse faticava a ragionare in questi termini.

Lui no…

Per Andrè era tutto dannatamente semplice ed immediato.

E, per assurdo, soprendentemente glielo aveva insegnato lei che fosse così, proprio lei.

Lei che non si era arresa nonostante avesse avuto mille occasioni per lasciarsi le torture di Saint Petersbourg alle spalle e invece era rimasta là, caparbiamente aggrappata all'idea di non avere scelta se salvare o meno la vita di altri, insignificanti ed inutili, quanto fossero quelle di due esseri dimenticati da tutti, persi per sempre nell'oblio della Parigi più nera e profonda.

L'onore calpestato di fronte alla trasfigurazione della follia…

André strinse la pistola.

Il calcio freddo dell'arma s'infranse nella mente e gli riportò alla mente l'immagine dolente e perduta, mentre assieme a Voltaire aveva tirato giù il corpo di Mimose dal ramo della quercia nera.

Quella vita si era persa…

André non avrebbe mai potuto perdere anche quella di Oscar…

"Vorresti fuggire con Oscar?" – sibilò il generale stravolto e furioso.

La ribellione verso il padrone…

Non bastava quella…

Tutto diventava chiaro adesso, come la luce del fulmine che illuminò il buio della stanza.

Ne bastò uno soltanto.

Luce intrecciata e percossa da un'unica parola

Fuggire con lei, portarla via, da lì, da tutto ciò che era stata, anche se lei stessa non avesse voluto.

André non poteva scegliere, quello era il suo destino e l'avrebbe coltivato fino in fondo, fino alla morte…

Il generale intuì…

"Sì" – rispose André andando con lo sguardo a quello dell'uomo che abbassò la spada, ancora saldamente trattenuta tra le dita.

"Tu l'ami?" – proseguì risoluto Jaryaies.

Non ce n'erano di ragioni per quel gesto…

Solo quello poteva essere.

"Sì"…

Sì, un'altro sì, laconico e netto.

Non c'era altro da aggiungere…

Ora anche il Generale Jarjayes sapeva.

O forse aveva semplicemente ricevuto conferma di ciò che già aveva intuito e temuto…

Ora anche Oscar lo sapeva che André l'amava, l'aveva sempre amata, l'amava ancora, disperatamente, follemente, come si ama la parte più oscura di sé stessi, quella che brucia, che atterra, che annienta…

Quella che non può portare ad alcuna felicità, quella che solo un insensato o un pazzo arriverebbe a coltivare dentro al cuore per una vita intera, così, senza nulla in cambio, e l'unica certezza di perderla quella vita…

"Stupido! Come pensi di superare la differenza di rango che c'è tra di voi?".

 _Dannatissimo e fottutissimo onore…_

 _E dannatissima e fottutissima differenza di rango…_

 _Che importanza può avere adesso?_

 _Che cosa possono significare di fronte alla vita di una donna, quella che amo?_

E Oscar l'ascoltava quell'amore lì, davanti a sé, le labbra serrate, acquietando la rabbia, lo sguardo sbarrato e teso a sentirselo scivolare addosso quell'amore, quello stesso amore che lei aveva dentro di sé e che ancora una volta aveva messo da parte per seguire il suo istinto, i suoi ideali di giustizia…

André adesso era lì, davanti a lei, pronto ad uccidere suo padre, per lei…

Solo per lei…

"Lasciate che vi faccia una domanda?" – lo incalzò André – "Che cos'è il rango? Cosa vuol dire uomo comune? Tutti gli uomini sono uguali!".

Lo gridò André che tutti gli uomini sono uguali…

Lo gridò perché ne era convinto, perché essi potevano nascere e vivere e morire in una casa di nobili o in una bettola di Parigi, ma alla fine amavano tutti allo stesso modo e il dolore, anche quello era lo stesso…

E si perdevano gli uomini…

E quando morivano…

Così il viso bianco e gli occhi castani e chiari ed il sorriso lieve e dolce di Mimose erano perduti per sempre.

Come lo erano quelli di un altro bambino anch'esso perduto per sempre.

Una era figlia del popolo, l'altro era il figlio del re…

Ma questo il Generale Jarjayes non poteva saperlo…

Oscar sì, Oscar lo sapeva e lo sentiva che era così.

Jaryaies insistette perseguendo nella sua furiosa difesa dell'indifendibile…

"Devi avere il permesso del re per sposare una nobile!" – gridò quasi non avesse neppure sentito ciò che gli aveva detto l'altro.

"Lo so bene! Ma anche se fosse il re credete che dovrebbe avere il permesso di un estraneo per innamorarsi?".

 _Revolution…_

Contestazione inappellabile, ineccepibile…

Non era André ad essere diverso, era il re ad essere uguale a tutti gli altri uomini.

Non c'entravano nulla il rango o la classe sociale.

Un re amava ed odiava come tutti…

Un re viveva e soffriva come tutti…

Che il re s'innamorasse di chi voleva…

Non importava nulla…

Gli uomini sono tutti uguali e a nessuno è data la libertà di amare o non amare.

Nessuno poteva scegliere se amare o no e nessuno poteva concedere il permesso di accogliere un altro nella propria vita o no.

 _Revolution…_

Contestazione impossibile, blasfema, dirompente ed assoluta per il Generale Jaryaies…

Essa conduceva al caos, all'annullamento dell'ordine precostituito, alla discesa del sovrano negli inferi della comune plebaglia e a sentimenti altrettanto caotici e blasfemi.

André fissò il generale.

Le sue parole lo conduceva a lei, a ciò che erano, all'essenza di sé stessi, senza essere null'altro che sé stessi, come lo erano sempre stati.

Non c'era scampo a quel destino e lui l'aveva vissuto fino in fondo…

Fino alla morte…

Non ci poteva essere risposta a quella provocazione…

Non ci poteva essere e non ci fu…

Jaryaies si oppose a quella visione assurda.

Lo fece rinnegando Andrè, colpendolo con tutta la forza che aveva, per fermarlo, per impedirgli di continuare a parlare, per sedare sul nascere quella ribellione contro l'ordine costituito, contro la potestà di vita e di morte sulla testa di sua figlia, contro l'indiscutibile aurea divina che preservava il re dalle passioni terrene…

Inaudito equipararsi al sovrano…

André l'avrebbe pagata cara…

"Tu…".

 _André che hai fatto?_

La porta socchiusa riportava parole frammentate dal senso chiaro e sconvolgente.

Anche per Nanny quell'amore era oscuro e dannato.

 _André…_

 _Tu sei André…sei mio nipote…sei stato accolto come un figlio in questa casa…e adesso…_

 _Tu…non puoi amare una nobile…_

 _Tu non devi…non devi gettare la tua vita così…_

 _Non per lei…_

 _Lei è diversa da te…_

Una condanna per sé e per il nipote…

Anche lui si era ribellato a ciò che loro due erano.

Due servitori accolti nella famiglia di un nobile.

Non ci si poteva paragonare a loro, perché questo avrebbe condotto al caos, annullato l'ordine precostituito, con la discesa agli inferi di persone che non potevano starci negli inferi e non potevano vivere la propria vita gestendola secondo le passioni del popolo, secondo la corda dell'amore che conduce ovunque…

Nanny si accasciò a terra, incredula e disperata perché anche tutto il suo mondo stava crollando.

André amava la figlia del padrone…

André sarebbe stato disposto a dare la vita per lei.

Niente di più semplice eppure niente di più assurdo…

Lo sapeva nanny?

Lo sentiva o l'aveva sentito che André l'amava da sempre?

Qualunque cosa fosse non doveva essere così, non per quel motivo, non per quella ragione…

Che non era affetto, devozione, rispetto, abnegazione…

L'amore no…

"Non perdonerò nessuno dei due!" – sentenziò Jaryaies con sguardo livido.

 _Adesso siamo uniti nella stessa sorte…_

 _Tagliente e livida come la lama di una spada, essa cambierà per sempre il nostro destino._

 _Revolution…_

André non si sarebbe opposto alla decisione del generale.

Non potè farlo.

Appoggiò la pistola a terra, anzi la spinse verso il generale, in piedi, in segno di resa, in segno di accettazione della punizione…

Essere uniti nello stesso destino.

Lui un semplice servo e lei la donna nobile che amava da sempre…

A tanto non avrebbe mai potuto aspirare.

Eppure ebbe paura André, per la prima volta…

Perché…

"In questo caso uccidete prima me…" – disse piano, a terra, in ginocchi davanti all'altro.

Nessuna parola alle sue spalle.

"Perché se mi uccidete dopo, anche se sarà solo per un momento, io non voglio assistere alla morte della donna che amo…".

 _Solo per un momento, dovrei vivere senza di te…_

 _E mi sarebbe impossibile…_

Ci aveva pensato spesso André…

Se…

Se Oscar fosse vissuta, se Fersen si fosse accorto di lei, se avesse accettato di sposare Victor Girodel…

Lei sarebbe vissuta e questo sarebbe bastato.

Ciò che non sarebbe mai riuscito a sopportare sarebbe stato vivere un istante…

Un solo istante senza di lei, se fosse stata lei a morire, prima di lui.

Naturalmente senza sapere quando sarebbe accaduto, né come…

Se un giorno fosse accaduto André le avrebbe chiesto scusa, se fosse stato lui a lasciarla per primo.

Le avrebbe chiesto scusa…

Ma adesso stava accadendo esattamente quello, ritrovarsi così vicini alla morte e…

E lui non ce l'avrebbe fatta…

Così aveva scelto. Concedere la pistola al generale, perché l'esecuzione fosse immediata.

"Sarebbe una pena troppo dura da sopportare…" – spiegò André.

Nessuna parola alle sue spalle…

 _Come vedi Oscar nemmeno tu puoi nulla contro il mio amore per te…_

 _Esso è libero e vive libero e attraversa gli anni, i mesi, i giorni, le ore, le lacrime, i silenzi, le risa e i pugni, il tuo rango ed il mio…_

 _Nessuno può nulla contro di lui, nemmeno io stesso._

 _Non lo posso distinguere da me e non è diverso da ciò che sono._

 _No, forse allora gli uomini non sono tutti uguali, non possono esserlo perché essi lottano in maniera diversa, amano in maniera diversa…_

André la comprese quella lucida verità, l'ascoltò nel proprio nome, sussurrato da lei, alle proprie, incerto, soffocato…

Oscar lo pronunciò senza dire altro.

E se lui avesse potuto guardarla, avrebbe intravisto il suo smarrimento, l'incredulità che ancora lei dimostrava nel sapersi amata così, da sempre e per sempre, senza ricevere nulla in cambio, senza che lei avesse mai accennato a percepirlo quell'amore, se non racchiuso in un desiderio di possesso, per avere lui, per non essere lei ad essere sbattuta fuori dalla vita di André, come lei aveva fatto con la vita di lui.

Quello non era amore…

Non era abbastanza…

"E va bene. Esaudirò la tua volontà!" – proseguì Jarjayes imperterrito sollevando la lama.

André fissò il generale…

Dio, quanto avrebbe voluto ascoltare un cenno, un respiro, un momento solo per lui…

Lì alle sue spalle c'era Oscar…

Lei non si sarebbe mai opposta a suo padre, eppure André sperò che lo facesse…

Non gli restava altro che morire lì, davanti a lei, senza avere avuto nemmeno la consolazione d'una ribellione, da parte di lei, senza nemmeno un tocco, un gesto, un passo, un respiro, una lacrima…

Nulla…

 _Sei davanti a me, inginocchiato davanti a mio padre._

 _Ti sei ribellato a lui, al suo potere, al suo ordine, al suo volere…_

 _Ti sei ribellato al tuo rango, alla tua origine…_

 _Anche se so che rispetti mio padre, fino in fondo…_

 _Vorrei muovermi, vorrei gettarmi su di te e prendere quel fenedente su me stessa, prima che esso ti colpisca e ti porti via da me…_

 _Perché non riesco a muovermi?_

 _Dopo che ti ho voluto per me, con tutta me stessa…_

 _Dopo che ho sacrificato la vita di coloro a cui tu ti eri rivolto per uscire dalla tua disperazione…_

 _Non ti merito, non sono degna di questo amore…_

 _Dio fa male, è troppo, è troppo grande per me e io non saprei come sostenerlo e amarti alla stessa maniera…_

 _Non di più, perchè di più non ci riuscirei…_

 _Gli uomini sono diversi André…_

 _Amano in maniera diversa, hanno paura in maniera diversa, temono il futuro in maniera diversa…_

 _Io non ce l'ho un futuro da offrirti, nemmeno un respiro…_

 _Nulla mi appartiene più._

Lo sguardo di André rimase fisso a quello del generale.

Nemmeno all'altro forse, in tutta la sua lunga carriera militare, era mai capitato di uccidere un uomo, così a sangue freddo, sotto gli occhi della figlia che poi lo avrebbe seguito…

Diventava tutto dannatamente difficile adesso…

" _E' mingherlino…e deve mettere su un poco di arroganza…quel tanto che basta per farsi valere…senza eccedere s'intende…e poi deve imparare a leggere e a scrivere al più presto…avrà lo stesso precettore di mia figlia ma non voglio che nessuno dei due interferisca con il lavoro dell'altro…" – aveva sentenziato Jarjayes dopo aver conosciuto André, quando il bambino era stato portato nella casa dei nuovi padroni, dopo la morte dei genitori._

" _Oh… padrone…io non so come ringraziarvi…" – s'era commossa nanny e la gola aveva trattenuto a stento lacrime di commozione._

" _Suvvia non è il caso di piangere…vedrò di dargli qualche lezione di scherma e s'intende che dovrà imparare ad andare a cavallo e ad usare la pistola…"._

" _Ma…monsieur…André è solo il figlio di un falegname…io non vorrei…"._

" _Non dovrai preoccuparti di nulla…a questo ci penserò io. André non dovrà limitarsi a saper ferrare cavalli o tenere le redini…e quando sarà più grande potrà ricambiarmi con il suo lavoro in questa casa…per ora è solo un bambino e come tale verrà trattato. Ma esigo che con Oscar si comporti come tale…non dovrà assecondarla o trattarla in maniera diversa da come tratterebbe un amico suo pari…si confronterà con lei come fosse un qualsiasi compagno di giochi…"._

Le parole pronunciate tante anni prima riemersero rivelando il carico che si erano trascinate dietro, come un fiumiciattolo che si gonfia e porta con sé tutto ciò che trova e alla fine straripa ed invade tutto…

Coscienza, regole, sogni…

Jarjayes si rammentò in quell'istante delle sue stesse parole…

Lui allora, solo lui, l'aveva annullata quella distanza tra André e sua figlia…

Solo lui era responsabile di ciò che gli si rivelava e che per anni si era dipanato silenzioso e caparbio e che aveva portato André ad essere sempre accanto ad Oscar, anche quando lei si era intestardita nei suoi colpi di testa, nelle ribellioni che l'allontanavano dalla potestà del padre e dal dovere verso il suo sovrano…

Anni e anni adesso stavano lì, racchiusi lì, stretti all'elsa di una spada che li avrebbe spazzati via per sempre.

Poi accade che il destino decide in altro modo e che il tempo non è ancora quello giusto e tutto si capovolge, di nuovo, perché l'affetto e la devozione e l'amicizia ancora non li si può cancellare per un gesto irriverente, un colpo di testa, temibile e serio quanto si volesse, ma che poteva anche starci nel marasma che attanagliava i lavori di quella maledetta assemblea.

Il destino in quel momento si espresse attraverso la voce di un messo giunto da Versailles, fradicio anch'egli per la pioggia, trafelato forse perché gli avevano detto di fare presto…

Forse perché al re non erano sfuggire le parole del Generale Jarjayes che alla riunione tenuta con il sovrano stesso e i ministri e i generali dell'esercito, s'era alzato congedandosi dopo aver espresso l'intenzione di punire lui stesso la ribellione della figlia.

"Per ordine di Sua Maestà la regina non verranno presi provvedimenti nei confronti del Comandante Oscar François de Jarjayes…né della famiglia Jarjayes…".

La devozione ai sovrani illuminati e divini passava anche da lì, dal potere del re e della regina di decidere sulla vita e la morte dei suoi sudditi…

"Sua Maestà chiede che la famiglia Jarjayes continui a servire fedelmente la Corona…".

Oscar era salva…

Oscar era libera…

Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta colmava quell'affetto che da vent'anni l'aveva legata ad una dei sudditi più devoti e discreti, attraverso parole che non entravano nel merito della condotta, la perdonavano e basta, chiedendo solo che quella devozione non venisse meno.

Maria Antonietta glielo chiedeva ancora di restare al fianco dei sovrani, sotto lo sguardo esterefatto e contratto del padre che le gridava, con tono quasi sussurrato, che la regina l'aveva salvata…

"Tu…stupida…" – concluse il generale con le lacrime agli occhi.

L'unico commento si animò sollevato dalla visione della magnanimità dei sovrani.

Essa legava la famiglia Jarjayes a filo doppio al destino della monarchia di Francia.

Eppure quella maledetta giornata non era ancora conclusa.

Brandelli di forze residue si sciolsero nei muscoli contratti, mentre Oscar osservava il padre dall'alto dello scalone riporre la spada e chinare la testa e portarsi la mano al volto per asciugare le lacrime…

Tutto era salvo, nulla era perduto…

Ciò che era stato detto e ciò che era accaduto in quella stanza semplicemente non esistevano più.

Neppure ciò che sarebbe potuto accadere.

Né per lei, nè per André che le era accanto e che lei non aveva neppure il coraggio di guardare.

Il petto si chiuse vomitandole nella gola il sentore metallico del sangue…

Oscar indietreggiò fino a chiedere l'aiuto del cono d'ombra che chiudeva la vista lungo il corridoio scuro.

Un colpo di tosse la costrinse a voltarsi e a portarsi la mano alla bocca.

Si ritrasse ancora di più…

André la guardò.

Si avvicinò, avrebbe voluto farlo di più, ancora e ancora…

Lei si ritrasse ancora ed ancora.

Il respiro faticava a sciogliersi.

"Che cos'hai?" – le chiese.

C'era che anche per lui in quel momento doveva essere come se nulla fosse accaduto, come se nulla fosse stato detto.

"Hai detto che sai dove abita Bernard Chatelet…" – gli chiese di nuovo Oscar portandosi una mano alla bocca e trattenendo un altro colpo di tosse.

"Sì…si trova nel Fabourg Sain Antoine…".

"E' lontano…".

"Lontano da cosa?"

"Dall'Abbey…".

"Oscar…che intendi dire?".

"Devo vederlo…".

"So che lui e i suoi amici si riuniscono in una locanda di Saint Germain…il giornale dove lavora mi pare stia da quelle parti…".

"Saint Germain…allora…allora va bene…domani…".

Oscar si voltò di scatto allungando il passo.

Non aveva null'altro da aggiungere, non poteva aggiungere altro…

Si chiuse la porta alle spalle…

Scivolò giù, a terra, lì, le spalle appoggiate alla porta.

"Mademoiselle…" – la voce di nanny le giunse all'istante, fatalmente arrogante, nel suo appellarla mademoiselle e non più bambina…

Oscar non era più la sua bambina.

Tutto doveva tornare come un tempo, un tempo perduto nei meandri dei secoli, come a rimarcare che i nobili erano diversi dai plebei, ma anche i plebei si ritenevano diversi dai nobili.

Nessuna commistione di generi, vite, esistenze…

Nulla doveva accumunarli.

"Dopo…torna più tardi…" – disse Oscar in tono abbastanza fermo da consentirle di far desistere l'altra.

Un tempo nanny avrebbe insistito…

La sua bambina era testarda a volte e andava ammansita e adulata nella sua freddezza.

Oscar non sentì repliche, né percepì la presenza dell'altra che se n'era andata, come richiesto.

Lei adesso era davvero solo e soltanto Oscar François de Jaryaies, la figlia ribelle del Generale Jaryaies, colei che André amava e per questo, solo per questo, suo malgrado, colpevole della sofferenza di suo nipote, colpevole di essere la ragione, suo malgrado, del rovesciamento dei ruoli, delle regole, delle barriere infrante…

Eppure non c'era tempo di soffermarsi a quella nuova visione di sé.

Parlò a voce bassa, a sé stessa...

"Io non sono pronta…non posso morire adesso…".

Percepì nel sonno pesante ed agitato che forse qualcuno era entrato nella stanza…

Nanny si disse, perché di lì a poco l'ombra scura della giacca dell'uniforme era scomparsa dalla sedia alla quale era appoggiata.

Nanny compiva il suo dovere, come sempre e come era sempre stato…

Oscar si sentì soffocare da quella visione degli eventi sempre uguale a sé stessa.

Il buon Re Luigi XVI…

Quello per intenderci ch'era vissuto all'ombra del nonno, persino quando il nonno non c'era più.

Quello che da giovane si dilettava di serrature ed orologi ed astronomia e caccia alla volpe e daini.

Quello che non avrebbe mai alzato un dito per schiacciare il suo popolo, ma nemmeno per migliorarne l'esistenza…

Il buon Re Luigi XVI, quello che, per intenderci aveva persino consigliato Monsieur De Guillottin che una lama inclinata sarebbe stata preferibile per incidere con dignità e risolutezza il collo dei malcapitati che avessero subito la giustizia reale, senza rischiare inutili sofferenze sul patibolo.

Il re aveva atteso fino al giorno ventitre giugnopera convocare l'Assemblea Generale.

Il motivo molto semplice…

Oscar lo comprese quando il mattino seguente arrivò in caserma, in Rue de la Chausee d'Antin.

Solo pochi giorni di assenza dall'ultima volta in cui aveva fatto tappa al distaccamento di Parigi e sul tavolo giaceva in bella mostra una pila di dispacci, rigorosamente chiusi con la cera, in attesa d'essere visonati.

 _Reggimento tedesco Bouillon – Infanterie, circa 900 uomini…_

Avrebbe lasciato Valenciennes il 1° luglio per essere a Parigi il 9 luglio prossimo…

 _Reggimento tedesco Nassau – Infanterie, anch'esso di circa 900 uomini._

Aveva ricevuto l'ordine di partire da Metz il 29 giugno per marciare verso Parigi…

 _Reggimento Royal – Allemande, circa 400 cavalieri._

Sarebbe giunto a La Muette il 7 luglio…

 _I due reggimenti francesi, il Dauphin – Dragons, e Le Maistre General de Cavalerie…_

300 cavalieri ciascuno.

Il primo avrebbe lasciato Metz per arrivare nei pressi di Parigi tra il 14 e il 16 luglio…

Anche il secondo si sarebbe avvicinato alla periferia della città…

La luce insolitamente brillante che penetrava dalle vetrate dell'ufficio perforava la vista e infastidiva mentre prese a leggere i dispacci, ad uno ad uno, e la mente combatteva cercando di raggiungere al più presto una cifra che le riportasse l'idea affettiva di quanto stava accadendo.

Tremilaseicento fanti e oltre milletrecento cavallieri si sarebbero a vario modo e titolo avvicinati alla città…

Perché…

Forse per cingerla d'assedio, forse per impedire che il popolo si animasse e davvero arrivasse a credere che là, alla sala dell'Assemblea Nazionale, qualcosa si sarebbe potuto fare per cambiare le sorti della Francia…

Contò ancora Oscar…

Mise a fuoco le cifre che in realtà non erano solo numeri ma uomini, fanti e cavalieri, equipaggiati con moschetti, baionette, spade, cannoni, arteglieria…

Forse la sola forza della visione di quegli eserciti avrebbe spinto l'armata dei popolani, ricolma della propria fame, della propria disperazione e poi di scabbia e tisi e figli da sfamare e rabbia…

A desistere.

Ma la rabbia era tale negli occhi della gente che non era certo che la visione degli uni da parte degli altri avrebbe determinato gli uni a desistere, piuttosto che gli altri.

Oscar si accasciò sulla sedia…

Tutto portava alla data del 13 luglio…

Ordini, direttive, spostamenti, accampamenti, retrocessioni, unioni di schieramenti…

Pareva che fino al 13 luglio tutto potesse accadere.

Ma dopo…

Oscar si massaggiò le tempie.

Una cosa per volta…

Adesso si dovevano tirare fuori quei dodici uomini dall'Abbey. Era solo questo che doveva pensare il Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia…

E dopo…

Un debole colpo alla porta…

Non alzò nemmeno lo sguardo…

Intuì dall'incedere chi fosse entrato.

"Ho inviato un messaggio a Bernard…spero che accetterà di vederti…ora non resta che attendere…".

La voce di André uscì ferma.

Oscar guardò fuori dalla finestra.

Il cortile inondato finalmente di un sole buono e fresco mentre il cielo pulito rifletteva amplificando la tonalità cerulea nelle ampie pozze cristalline che ornavano il selciato della caserma, aveva più l'aspetto di un giardino, seppur privo di aiuole o fiori, ma pur sempre vivo là dove gli edifici rigidi tremolavano appena riflettendosi a terra nel loro acquoso doppione.

"Grazie André…sai quando sarà di ritorno?".

Oscar aveva fretta, una fretta terribile e André ne comprendeva il motivo.

I Soldati della Guardia arrestati avevano già ricevuto la formulazione dei capi di accusa: insubordinazione, rifiuto di eseguire gli ordini del comandante dell'esercito…

Gli stessi che avrebbero colpito lei se non fosse stato per l'intervento salvifico della sua regina.

"Gli ho detto di fare il possibile…il luogo dove si riuniscono non lo conosco esattamente nemmeno io, ma so dove abita Bernard e l'ho mandato li…".

Tutto sospeso, tutto assurdo, tutto senza tempo

Non era il momneto giusto per vivere una storia d'amore…

Forse non ci sarebbe mai stato il tempo per viverla una storia d'amore.

L'amore vuole spazio, respiro, pensiero…

Vuole almeno una carezza, un tocco, il calore di una mano, lo sguardo che scende…

Oscar non poteva permetterselo.

Non in quel momento.

Non ancora…

"Madame è arrivata…".

La voce di nanny tremò un poco mentre entrando nella stanza annunciava al padrone il rientro da Versailles di Madame Jarjayes.

L'uomo era seduto alla scrivania, la giacca dell'uniforme appoggiata distrattamente sulle spalle, la pipa spenta ma stretta nella mano…

Fissava il vuoto avanti a sé, l'unica candela quasi consumata e il fuoco del camino quasi spento.

"Ditele che l'aspetto…" – rispose l'uomo seccamente, con il che concedeva alla moglie di cambiarsi e di riposarsi ma poi avrebbe voluto vederla, quasi volesse sentirsi ancora peggio di come stava, alla vista della donna, del suo sguardo severo, da cui lui stesso, trentatré anni prima aveva spazzato via la luce che le veniva dalla nascita della figlia.

Quando lui aveva deciso che quella figlia sarebbe stata "un maschio".

Madame Jarjayes era rimasta così sconvolta che non aveva neppure avuto la forza di opporsi, di replicare.

Chissà cosa avrebbe detto adesso di fronte allo scenario che si apriva, inconsueto, ma non del tutto remoto.

Madame doveva già essere al corrente di tutto. Veniva da Versailles e di certo era stata una delle poche dame di compagnia della regina ad essere stata presente allo sfogo della sovrana…

"Sua Maestà era dispiaciuta…" – esordì Madame Jarjayes al silenzio eloquente che l'accolse mentre si chiudeva la porta alle spalle e piombava nell'oscurità della stanza e dell'animo del marito.

Jarjayes tirò un respiro più fondo.

"Non era adirata con la nostra famiglia?".

"Non più di quanto non lo sia io!" – rispose la donna avvicinandosi con passo deciso alla scrivania.

Jaryaies colse una nota di biasimo nella voce. Se l'aspettava, ciò nondimeno quella nota ebbe il pregio di imporgli di sollevare lo sguardo verso la moglie, per controbattere, almeno con gli occhi, quell'insolita arroganza.

"Volete dire…".

Madame battè la mano aperta sulla scrivania.

Lo sguardo fisso su quello del marito.

 _Ve l'avevo detto…_ \- si sarebbe aspettato.

"Sua Maestà era dispiaciuta…non adirata con…con nostra figlia…".

Oscar era loro…di entrambi…

Madame Jarjayes voleva esserne madre, forse per la prima volta da quando ne era diventata la madre.

"La Regina ha sempre avuto fiducia in lei e ha ritenuto che la scelta compiuta fosse stata presa per il bene comune…né il Re né la Regina erano sul posto e quindi nessuno dei due ha ritenuto di poter giudicare ciò che lei ha fatto. Voi invece? Voi sì?".

La chiosa accusatoria irrigidì ulteriormente la voce della donna. Jarjayes si trovò spiazzato dall'estrema durezza della voce di lei.

Nonostante la sua scelta assurda, nonostante la vita della figlia vissuta in bilico, Madame Jarjayes aveva sempre rispettato il marito, accogliendo le sue decisioni e non aveva mai opposto durezza d'animo o rancore.

Si sarebbe detta un'anima docile e remissiva…

"Io non ho giudicato il comportamento di mia figlia…ho solo eseguito il volere del re…" – ribattè l'altro.

"Il re non aveva ancora preso alcuna decisione…mentre…a quanto mi è stato riferito voi avreste osato farvi giustizia da solo!".

"Oscar ha tradito un ordine del re!" – tuonò Jarjayes indispettito da quello strano battibecco.

"E voi chi siete, marito mio, per ergervi a re? Voi avete in mano la vita di nostra figlia, ma sulla sua testa pendeva il dubbio di una decisione che voi non avreste atteso…che sarebbe accaduto se l'aveste uccisa prima che arrivasse il perdono di sua maestà?".

"Io l'avrei seguita…" – la voce ferma e arida di Jarjayes s'infranse contro quella della moglie che tremò un poco a quello scenario.

"Vedova e per di più con il disonore di un marito colpevole di essersi creduto più potente del re!" – continuò la donna – "Chi sarebbe stato il vero traditore allora? Chi avrebbe gettato la famiglia Jarjayes che vi sta tanto a cuore nel fango del disonore? Quale onore avreste salvato in questo modo?".

"Marguerite…adesso basta!".

La donna guardò il marito e per la prima volta lo sguardo fu corrotto da un moto di rabbia e di angoscia.

"Avreste salvato solo il vostro amor proprio…solo quello…".

"Non è accaduto come vedete…".

"Entrambi sappiamo perché…".

"Vi prego, Marguerite…io non so più che fare…volevo che mia figlia lasciasse l'uniforme…ho capito di aver sbagliato…".

"Glielo avete detto?".

"Ho tentato…".

"La sua vita, quella che avete scelto per lei sarebbe stata un errore quindi? Perché voi non ne avete più il controllo?".

L'uomo si alzò in piedi, la giacca dell'uniforme scivolò giù dalle spalle, afflosciandosi sulla sedia. Anche la pipa appoggiata malamente rotolò a terra, spargendo il contenuto freddo e odoroso.

"Restate con me…questa notte…" – mormorò il Generale Jarjayes – "Vi prego…".

A quella richiesta fu la volta della donna di restare sorpresa.

"Monsieur…sono anni ormai che…".

"Lo so…vi chiedo solo di riposare con me…non riesco più a stare solo…non so cosa devo fare…voglio salvarla…voglio salvare questa figlia…".

La donna rimase in silenzio.

Il marito aveva abbassato lo sguardo e la testa, vinto dalla pesantezza degli anni che adesso si accumulavano tutti insieme sulla coscienza e parevano pesare.

"Ho provato a considerarla come una donna…ho provato a consigliarle di sposarsi, ma temo sia tardi…".

"Non è troppo tardi per…per lasciarla andare…" – mormorò Madame Jarjayes abbassando anche lei lo sguardo.

"Lasciarla andare?" – ripetè Jarjayes sorpreso.

"Non possiamo tenerla legata a noi per sempre…siete stato voi ad insegnarle tutto ciò che sa. Siete stato voi ad insegnarle a prendere decisioni, compiere scelte, distinguere ciò che è bene da ciò che non lo è…".

"Ma io non volevo arrivare a tanto…lei deve fedeltà al re…tutto ciò che fa deve rientrare in quell'unico impegno e dovere…".

"Io ho fiducia in lei…".

"Lasciarla andare?" – ripetè di nuovo Jarjayes.

Sorprendente fu quel banale ma assolutamente inconsueto dettame.

Del cuore e dell'intelletto…

"Non riposate bene?" – chiese la moglie tornando alla richiesta del marito.

La donna si avvicinò facendo alcuni passi verso il corpo del marito irrigidito, quasi incapace di cedere al dolore ed alla disperazione.

Raccolse la pipa appoggiandola sul ripiano e poi tirò su la giacca posandola di nuovo sulle spalle dell'altro.

"E' da qualche notte…non riesco a prendere sonno…e poi… mi sveglio…e non è neppure l'alba…".

"Non avete mai avuto un buon sonno…di solito andavate nello studio o vi dedicavate alle vostre carte…".

"Non riesco più a farlo…sono molto stanco…c'è un'immagine che mi tormenta…ma di essa rammento solo la sensazione…non riesco a ricordare…temo sia un brutto presagio…".

Madame Jarjayes non replicò. Non avrebbe saputo cosa dire e consolare il marito minimizzando sarebbe stato inutile.

L'uomo non aveva mai smentito sé stesso nelle proprie previsioni e non sapere cosa lo aspettasse ma possederne solo una sgradevole ed incerta sensazione rappresentava circostanza già sufficientemente terribile.

La donna appoggiò una mano sulle spalle del marito.

"Resterò con voi…questa notte…domattina mi farò riaccompagnare a Versailles…".

L'uomo non rispose.

Il silenzio per Madame Marguerite Jarjayes valeva più di qualsiasi stucchevole e lezioso ringraziamento.

188


	47. Abbey Prison

_**Abbey Prison**_

"Te sei quello più calmo di tutti…" – borbottò Voltaire dando una pacca sulla spalla al Soldato Lasalle Gerard – "E dall'anno scorso sei quello che in galera ci è finito più volte di tutti noi messi assieme! Ma come cavolo fai?".

Lasalle Gerard non rispose.

Quella volta non ne aveva davvero voglia.

Anzi pareva quasi tremare, di freddo forse…

I muri spessi isolavano il respiro e le grida e i corpi dei dodici insubordinati dal resto di Parigi, per tenere loro lontani dalla folla e per tenere la gente di Parigi lontano da loro.

La notizia dei dodici Soldati della Guardia arrestati per aver disobbedito ad un ordine del generale supremo dell'esercito era corsa abbastanza in fretta per le strade della città, ma dato che a Parigi si stavano radunando più di trentamila uomini tra fanti e cavalieri dei reggimenti sparsi in tutta la Francia, quell'avvenimento in sé non fece scalpore più di tanto.

Che ne poteva sapere il popolaccio di quello che combinavano tra loro i militari addetti alla sicurezza dell'Assemblea Nazionale?

E se anche ne avessero saputo qualcosa che poteva importare a quelli che non vedevano altro che interminabili discussioni e nessuno che s'azzardasse, là dentro, a decidere che il pane costava troppo e chissà dove se la tenevano nascosta la farina quei maledetti mugnai?

I bellimbusti che occupavano gli scranni dei deputati forse non aevano tempo per affacciarsi sulle strade di Parigi, quelle vere…

Era questo che temevano i soldati.

Finire al patibolo senza che nessuno a Parigi avesse ascoltato la loro voce, la loro difesa.

"Lascialo in pace Voltaire…" – gli fece eco Romanov – "Quello sta pensando alla sua bella…ehi Gerard…è vero che quella lavora da…".

Gerard Lasalle guardò l'altro e lo sguardo gli diceva di starsene zitto perché la misura era colma e non c'era niente di divertente.

"Che ne sarà di noi?".

"Ci fucileranno tutti…così ha detto quel tizio…Bouillé…".

"Siamo soldati…dovremo comparire davanti alla Corte Marziale. E se ci fucileranno o no…io mi toglierò la soddisfazione di dirgli quello che mi rode il fegato…dovranno ascoltarci maledizione!" – rispose Alain e nella voce il senso della fine e al diavolo la fine tanto lui non aveva più nulla da perdere.

Ma almeno l'orgoglio e la soddisfazione di sputtanare quegli ufficiali e i loro insensati ordini…

Quella nessuno gliel'avrebbe tolta!

"Sì…diavolo, quando sarò davanti a quei dannati giudici allora mi sentiranno! Voglio una paga più alta e più giorni di licenza!" – saltò su Petion Léon, uno dei soldati.

"Idiota! Che te ne fai delle licenze se devi morire?" – gli obiettò Cabalien con fare ironico.

"Hai ragione! Che me ne faccio?" – si chiese interdetto il primo suscitando le risate di tutti.

Si dimenticavano quelli che avevano sfidato la sorte e che a disobbedire agli ordini, di quei tempi, non la si poteva passare liscia.

L'ordine pubblico innanzi tutto…

E l'obbedienza agli ordini dei superiori, in qualunque direzione essi portassero, era la premessa essenziale perché nulla di quell'ordine pubblico fosse minacciato o incrinato.

Che poi all'ordine pubblico neppure quegli ufficiali dell'esercito ci pensavano davvero.

Quello che importava era mantenere l'ordine, la divisione in classi, il potere d'imporre tasse e di deterenere le ricchezze…

Al diavolo l'ordine pubblico!

Se ne avessero avuto la possibilità persino quelli che sedevano all'Assemblea Nazionale avrebbero fatto carte false per averlo per sé quel potere!

Ma, di fatto…

Non ci si poteva credere fosse davvero la fine.

Il silenzio scese di nuovo tra il gruppetto.

L'equivoco svanì come una goccia d'acqua dispersa nel deserto.

Il giorno 25 di giugno era stata proclamata la "Comune"...

Ennesimo termine dal significato tanto ignoto quanto minaccioso per tutti coloro che avversavano qualsiasi novità che avesse il retrogusto d'una minaccia, più o meno velata all'ordine precostituito.

Negli intenti dei fondatori, una sorta di club che riuniva tutti quelli che volevano discutere delle sorti della Francia, dialogare, scontrarsi magari, tutto si sarebbe accettato pur di far uscire il paese dalla sorta di apatia ancenstrale in cui pareva essere scivolato e soprattutto riuscire a farlo liberi dai vincoli dei regolamenti imposti all'Assemblea Nazionale.

Prima in Rue Dauphine e poi all'Hotel de Ville…

Il gruppo si spostava e seppur additato come accozzaglia che aveva stretto un patto con il diavolo per attentare alla monarchia del re, capitava alle volte di ritrovare i suoi componenti riuniti in qualche vecchia chiesa, lontana dagli sguardi dei gendarmi e degli informatori di polizia.

 _26 giugno 1789 – Paris, Abbey Prison…_

Erano trascorsi tre giorni da quando i soldati erano stati rinchiusi nella cella dell'Abbey Prison.

Cibo scarso, pane che a tirarlo nel muro ci si rischiava di farci un buco, acqua che sapeva di fogna, nessuna visita di mogli, fidanzate, madri, padri o figli…

E quel ch'era peggio, nessun passaggio davanti a un tribunale.

Quello attendevano i soldati perché la loro morte non venisse corrotta dal silenzio, il più tetro e soffocante dei pericoli.

Ci tenevano quelli a far sentire la loro voce…

Tutti i dodici Soldati della Guardia si chiesero come dannazione avessero fatto allora i giudici della Corte Marziale a…

"Sarete giustiziati alle otto del mattino a Place Louis XV tra cinque giorni, il 1° di luglio…".

La guardia rimase prudentemente affacciata alla porta della cella, aperta quel tanto che consentiva all'uomo di recitare chiara e forte la sentenza destinata ai soldati rinchiusi dentro, e quel tanto che avrebbe impedito a quelli di assalirlo non appena avessero ascoltato e compreso.

I volti esterrefatti degli uomini seduti, increduli e gelati…

Che se lo fossero dormito il processo?

Come diavolo era potuto accadere…

No…

Questo non era degno di un paese come il loro…

Nemmeno a questo quei disgraziati di soldati sarebbero mai potuti arrivare.

Essere condannati senza nemmeno comparire davanti ad un Tribunale.

E sì che nemmeno erano _uccel di bosco_ , nascosti chissà dove, in fuga, imbarcati per il nuovo mondo!

No, loro erano lì guardati a vista e tenuti chiusi belli stretti ai ferri della Prigione dell'Abbey.

Alain si scagliò contro la porta, iniziando a calciare e ad urlare.

Quello non era più il loro paese, quello per cui si erano arruolati, quello che li costringeva a proteggere nobili ed aristocratici senza scrupoli, quello che li obbligava ad eseguire ordini insensati che nessun uomo con un minimo di cervello e sangue nelle vene si sarebbe mai degnato di rispettare…

La loro voce…

La loro flebile voce si sarebbe spenta senza che venisse consentito loro di gridare l'assurdità e la grettezza e l'ignominia di quei governanti.

Si erano ribellati e la loro voce doveva essere spenta sul nascere, prima che il fuoco si propagasse e accendesse altri roghi e altre ribellioni…

Nessuno doveva ascoltare la loro voce…

"Siamo stati condannati senza nemmeno farci comparire al processo…" – biascicò Alain stravolto – "Siamo stati condannati!".

 _Alain Soisson, Jean Baptiste Frerer, Gerard Lasalle, Camille Berintou, Harry Julien Cabalien, Arminan Fabien, Roland Jerome, Petion Léon, Latidie Theo Simeon, Montigner Thomas, Capillion Olivier, Aimee Maurice…_

Era questo che Oscar temeva.

 _Ben detto! L'ordine innanzi tutto!_

 _Dico solo che nel mio paese lo stesso risultato si ottiene con molto meno dispendio di denaro._

 _Se l'Imperatrice ritiene che una certa regola deve essere rispettata allora statene pur certa che così sarà! E se qualcuno si oppone o fa finta di non aver compreso potrete avere altrettanta certezza che il sistema di arrivare a scovare il malcapitato e fargli comprendere che la convenienza a sgarrare non è migliore di quella di rigare dritto ci sarà e sarà altrettanto efficace._

 _E quell'esempio sarà per tutti e non ci sarà bisogno di pagare nessuno perché liberarsi di qualche testa calda. La nostra polizia conosce bene il sistema per piegare le menti deboli corrotte dal vizio o dall'indolenza…basta aggirare l'ostacolo e puntare dritti a ciò che sta a cuore a quelli che si vogliono colpire…_

Colonnello Georgy Damine Stevenov, al servizio di Sua Maestà l'imperatrice Zarina Caterina II di Russia…

Quando un potere ne teme un altro è così che si procede…

Reprimere la voce del più debole, escluderlo dal contraddittorio, imponendo una legge che recita a piacimento e colpisce dove è necessario…

Condannare e fucilare dodici uomini, dodici soldati, senza che nessuno avesse avuto il coraggio di guardarli in faccia ed ascoltare le loro ragioni.

Senza che nessuno avesse avuto il coraggio di lasciare uscire la loro voce, perché essa giungesse alle orecchie dell'unica forza capace, adesso, di animarsi e di contrapporsi…

Il sistema e l'ordine innanzi tutto

Era così da sempre.

E quindi nessuno stupore avrebbero mai suscitato tali "sistemi".

Oscar camminava per le straducole di Parigi.

Parole drammatiche le rimbombavano nella testa…

Quando le aveva ascoltate per la prima volta, quelle parole, si era animata dentro di lei la speranza che il suo paese fosse diverso…

Spietato, misero, affamato…

Ma, no, i sovrani di Francia non avrebbero mai potuto ambire a tale livello di spregiudicatezza.

E invece no.

Tutto stava davvero mutando aspetto ed essenza…

Forse adesso stava accadendo qualcosa di molto peggio…

In Francia il re pareva aver concesso uno spiraglio al suo popolo…

Ma il re aveva concesso solo ciò che fosse concedibile.

Ed era sempre lui, nel bene e nel male, ad aver stabilito i limiti di quanto aveva concesso e sarebbe stato sempre lui adesso, assistendo a quotidiane minacce ed alla visione di quel limite pericolosamente in bilico, che avrebbe fatto in modo che ogni concessione, ogni barlume di libertà, che i deputati ed il popolo avessero mai creduto di conquistare, sarebbero state spazzate via per tornare all'ordine di sempre.

L'ordine immutato e sicuro.

L'ordine del re…

L'ordine…

Dannazione…

Adesso tutto mutava davvero forma ed essenza.

L'ordine della sua vita.

Tutto sarebbe tornato come un tempo e nello stesso istante nel cuore balzò un pensiero…

Incerto e mutevole e pericoloso…

Nulla sarebbe mai più tornato come prima.

Nulla…

Lei non sarebbe mai tornata amica di André, sorella, confidente, compagna di battaglie e di sfide…

Perché lei adesso amava André e tutto era diverso, imponente, limpido e dannatamente incerto…

Lei non sapeva più nulla di sé stessa adesso.

Tutto si configurava in modo nuovo e fulgido e dannatamente incerto ed oscuro…

Come stava accadendo alla Francia…

Ma più sentiva e più sapeva dentro di sé che quella strada era incerta, e più v'intravedeva in essa più luce del buio che l'aveva guidata da sempre fino lì.

Banale a dirsi, sorprendente a pensarlo…

Nulla sarebbe mai stato più come prima.

Proprio come stava accadendo al popolo intero…

Era un vincolo potente quell'anelito di libertà che le si era rivelato sotto le dita, sulla pelle, anche solo ascoltandola sfiorata dalla leggera brezza dell'estate, o mentre la lingua passava sulle labbra, assaggiando il sentore di altre labbra che adesso voleva su di sé affondando disperatamente nel loro ricordo.

Le mani scivolarono tra i capelli, per cacciarli dentro il bavero del mantello, giù, ch'essi non riflettessero quella dannata luce così chiara adesso, e così fulgida, mentre un brivido correva lungo la schiena, di freddo, di paura, d'incertezza e lei ascoltava, ascoltava ed ascoltava, ancora e ancora e non smetteva, non voleva smettere di ascoltare sé stessa dentro di lui, perduta e raccolta…

Il nulla e il tutto…

Oscar si arrestò di colpo.

Sollevò lo sguardo al cielo.

Quando un potere ne teme un altro è così che si procede…

 _Mi hanno insegnato che quando non si ha la forza di combattere il proprio nemico bisogna conquistare la fiducia di chi può combatterlo per noi. Il popolo va guidato…non sarebbe in grado di fare nulla senza la rabbia e senza il rancore…la gente sta solo a lamentarsi ma non trova mai la forza di ribellarsi…se Parigi si vedrà puntare le armi contro allora sì che finalmente troverà il coraggio di alzare la testa!_

Vincent Sabin, Soldato della Compagnia B della Guardia Metropolitana di Parigi.

Parole di un ribelle, rozzo ed animalesco dallo sguardo impietoso e viscido…

Eppure…

Oscar pensò che tutto sarebbe finito in un vortice infernale e senza scampo.

Usare gli stessi sistemi di quell'uomo…

A tanto la sua cosciernza l'aveva condotta pur di salvare i suoi uomini…

Anche lei l'avrebbe usato il popolo.

Quando un potere ne teme un altro è così che si fa.

Riflazioni tremanti parvero raddoppiare lo stradello, se non ch'esse erano immagini replicate dalla corrente ora chiara e tranquilla della Senna…

Assurdi giochi di riflessi la raggiungevano…

Proseguì ancora inoltrandosi oltre l'Hotel de Ville, dove adesso si riunivano alcuni deputati e altri semplici cittadini.

André le aveva detto che Bernard l'avrebbe attesa dalle parti di Saint Germain des Pres.

Proprio dove, poco distanti se ne stavano chiusi i suoi dodici soldati.

 _La Chapelle de la Vierge…_

Oscar l'intravide, in lontananza, malandata e fatiscente…

Il re era molto devoto, ma a quanto pare nemmeno dei simboli della sua adorata fede, gl'importava più molto.

Camminò ancora, intabarrata in un cappottaccio ruvido e malconcio, un cappello calcato sul viso, e quei dannati capelli biondi che non ne volevano sapere di restare nascosti e pareva lo facessero apposta a scivolare dentro i raggi di luce chiara ed intensa.

Nonostante fosse una calda giornata di fine giugno, e l'aria adesso assorbisse più rapidamente il calore diffuso dalla stagione inoltrata, le mani erano gelate e il cuore batteva forte ed il respiro faticava ad uscire e quel dannato sentore aspro e pungente che stazionava ormai da giorni nella gola non le lasciava tregua, piantato lì, a rammentargli che probabilmente la vita aveva cambiato idea un'altra volta e quella vita aveva deciso che per lei non c'era più tempo.

Non c'era più tempo per vivere una storia d'amore.

Non ce n'era e non ce ne sarebbe mai stato.

Ma dannazione, morire avendo sulla coscienza dodici dei suoi soldati che per giunta si erano ribellati per lei, forse anche per lei, no, questo non se lo sarebbe mai potuto permettere.

Fosse stata l'ultima dannatissima idiozia che avesse mai compiuto nella sua vita!

Adesso l'aveva compreso.

Doveva passare di là.

Doveva rivolgersi a quelli che coperti di abiti semplici e fogge contenute ed eloquio raffinato ed illuminato ed oratoria sanguigna e provocatoria, sarebbero forse stati gli unici a smuovere la forza capace di contrastare le coscienze di governanti ciechi e dei sovrani.

I soli che potevano salvare la vita dei suoi uomini.

Oscar l'aveva vista quella forza…

Nei giorni dannati di guardia alla sala degli Stati Generali prima e Assemblea Nazionale dopo.

Una forza coperta di stracci e di fame e di rabbia e di mani nodose e sporche e di pianti di neonati, e di bocche senza denti, e di gambe sciancate…

Un esercito dannato…

Quando un potere ne teme un altro è così che si procede.

A Paris…

"André mi ha detto dove avrei potuto trovarti…" – esordì piano Oscar e lo sguardo fisso su quello di Bernard Chatelet.

Non l'aveva più rivisto dopo che lei stessa, su richiesta sorprendente e degna di André, aveva liberato l'uomo, catturato per via del suo alter ego, il fantomatico Cavaliere Nero.

André ci aveva rimesso la vista dell'occhio sinistro nello scontro con Bernard. Nonostante questo, nessuna vendetta si era mai animata nelle parole dell'amico, nessun rancore…

Bernard ci aveva guadagnato la libertà e l'impunità.

Adesso, la storia le consentiva loro di esigere il riscatto di quell'antico favore…

E ancora una volta non per sé.

"Devo chiederti un favore…Bernard…".

"Va bene…tutto quello che posso fare lo farò ma…".

Oscar fissò l'altro…

La voce era ferma.

Se l'aspettava in fondo…

"Non voglio avere a che fare con gli interessi della famiglia reale o dei nobili…" – proseguì l'uomo tagliente ma calmo.

Perché mai Oscar avrebbe dovuto arrivare a Bernard per spendere quell'antico favore a beneficio della famiglia reale o di qualche nobile?

No…

Oscar non perse tempo a trovare giustificazioni.

Non ce n'era davvero più di tempo da perdere…

"E' per dodici dei miei uomini…e loro sono persone comuni…non certo nobili…".

L'esordio altrettanto diretto calmò l'irruente precisazione di Bernard.

"Ho capito…ti ascolto…sono in debito con te…".

Non ci girò tanto attorno Oscar. Il nodo della questione era tirare fuori quegli uomini dalla prigione dell'Abbey…

"L'Abbey?"- replicò sorpreso Bernard e nemmeno lui sarebbe mai arrivato ad immaginare che qualcuno potesse proporre un simile piano.

"Circondare la prigione dell'Abbey?".

"Sì…saresti in grado di radunare la gente del popolo? Mille…no…almeno tremila persone…credo che basterebbero…" – continuò Oscar mentre l'altro sgranava gli occhi di fronte a quallo che appariva un vero e proprio piano di battaglia.

Lui, sottufficiale, lì ad ascoltare gli ordini impartiti da quell'improvvisato generale, e loro lì, entrambi alla testa di un esercito di affamati e straccioni…

Il popolo di Parigi…

"Potrei farlo…" – continuò Bernard, mentre nella testa ci si ficcava davvero quell'idea e lui però doveva restare calmo e non affrettare i tempi.

"Potresti?" – lo sguardo di Oscar s'illuminò…

Forse ci sarebbe riuscita a smuovere quella forza, ad usarla, quando la gente di Parigi avesse saputo dei fucili puntati addosso a dodici Soldati della Guardia, dodici uomini del popolo, dodici di loro…

Allora forse il popolo avrebbe alzato la testa…

Dannato Vincent Sabin…

"Ma tutto questo come salverebbe i tuoi uomini?" – continuò Bernard dubbioso.

No, Bernard non l'aveva capito…

La prigione dell'Abbey stava nel cuore di Parigi, le strade che conducevano ad essa erano strette, chiuse, lerce…

Si sarebbero intasate in un batter di ciglio, con la calca di tremila persone che avessero marciato con i loro stracci, la loro fame, le donne con i bambini al collo, gli uomini armati di bastoni e…

E tra loro forse anche le madri, i padri, i figli, le mogli di quei dodici uomini…

Questo, solo questo avrebbe salvato i dodici soldati…

"Sono il comandante delle Guardie Francesi incaricate di mantenere l'ordine pubblico a Parigi…" – proseguì lei severa – "Se giudicassi la situazione della sicurezza della città troppo pericolosa potrei chiedere la liberazione dei dodici soldati al re…sarà il popolo e la sua voce ad indurmi a farlo e io non farò altro che eseguire una sua richiesta…".

Bernard deglutì…

Muovere una tale massa di persone e convogliare quella forza immensa in una richiesta di poche righe che avrebbe salvato la vita di dodici persone…

Paris si sarebbe animata per quegli uomini…

Sì, ma…

"Capisco…è una buona idea… avremmo bisogno che una persona intelligente come te fosse dalla nostra parte…" – chiosò Bernard e nel tono una nota di tacito consenso mista all'incledulità di un simile piano architettato da un nobile…

"Lo farai?" – ripetè Oscar incredula che Bernard avesse davvero accettato quel folle piano.

"C'è solo un problema…".

"Ti ascolto…".

Un piano così folle non poteva essere così lucidamente messo in opera senza pianificare la sola ed unica possibile pecca che avrebbe potuto incrinarlo e mendarlo a monte e così impedire la salvezza dei soldati.

"Tremila persone…Fabourg Saint Germain non è Saint Antoine, ma converrai con me che di certo non sarà facile mantenere sotto controllo la folla. Noi predichiamo la tolleranza…chiediamo al popolo di rispettare le regole e l'ordine…e a non eccedere gesti violenti che potrebbero giustificare una reazione da parte dei soldati. Ma che succederebbe se scoppiasse una rivolta?".

Obiezione corretta. Era l'unica possibile ed inevitabile conseguenza di quel piano folle.

"Io ti prometto che nessuno di voi e nessuna persona del popolo verrà colpita o morirà. Qualsiasi cosa dovesse accadere…non lascerò che i miei soldati reagiscano. E se…e se non dovessi riuscire a mantenere questa promessa…lascerò la Guardia Francese e sarò disposta a fare qualunque cosa per te…".

La posta in gioco era alta e tale doveva essere il valore della contropartita…

Avere un nobile dalla propria parte non sarebbe stata cosa da poco.

"Va bene…" – Bernard si ritenne soddisfatto.

Certo, se davvero fosse accaduto, non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto affatto avere dalla sua parte una come Oscar Françoise de Jarjayes…

Una ch'era arrivata a comprendere che era proprio la gente di Parigi il vero ago della bilancia, e quella gente, se sapientemente guidata, sarebbe davvero stata in grado di smuovere il regime che stava implodendo di fronte ai loro occhi.

Bernard Chatelet c'era arrivato dopo anni di costante lavoro e per un istante sentì salire l'invidia per quel piano così perfetto e repentino a cui lui non sarebbe mai potuto arrivare.

"Vedrò quante persone riuscirò a coinvolgere con i miei discorsi…".

"Conto su di te…" – mormorò lei alzandosi per lasciare quella specie di bettola ancora vuota.

Bernard doveva averlo fatto apposta.

Occhi e orecchie indiscrete sarebbero stati deleteri per entrambi. Anche il giornalista sapeva bene che qualsiasi contatto con nobili, militari per giunta, poteva essere interpretato come una sorta di connivenza con un nemico dichiarato.

L'aveva messo in chiaro subito che lui, né i nobili né la famiglia reale, li avrebbe mai aiutati.

Ma certo sarebbe stato difficile spiegare che lui adesso si stava muovendo proprio su suggerimento di uno di quelli e…

Il destino dei nobili non sarebbe stato facile…

Ma sarebbe stato altrettanto difficile spiegare che non tutti i nobili erano uguali…

Nell'atmosfera fredda e distante della piccola chiesa, Bernard ripensò alle ultime parole che aveva scambiato con Oscar François de Jarjayes.

Lui le aveva chiesto di salutare André e lei aveva ricambiato chiedendo di Rosalie e sperando che un giorno si sarebbero potuti incontrare di nuovo.

Bernard pensò di essere impazzito, tutto d'un tratto.

Immaginare un incontro tra loro due, plebei, figli del popolo e il comandante dei Soldati della Guardia, una nobile che faceva parte di quel regime che da anni lui stesso aveva osteggiato e combattuto.

Inimmaginabile…

"Che ne pensate Monsieur Robespierre?" – chiese all'uomo che aveva di fronte a sé, seppure immerso in quei pensieri repentini e dirompenti.

Bernard si era affrettato a raggiungere alcuni deputati che erano soliti riunirsi nella chiesetta, raccolta e cupa, dove discutevano per poi recarsi alla Comune e poi ancora all'Assemblea Nazionale, ed altrettanto appassionatamente aveva esposto il piano per liberare i dodici Soldati della Guardia.

Che l'altro sapesse ch'esso era scatutito dalla mente da un nobile, per giunta il comandante di quei soldati, poco importava. Anzi, se i deputati l'avessero saputo, il giornalista avrebbe corso il rischio di veder affossata la proposta proprio perché contaminata dalla mano di un nobile…

Anche questi meccanismi perversi orchestravano le strategie di chi adesso stava assaggiando l'odore inebriante del potere di smuovere il popolo…

 _Potremo davvero incontraci di nuovo?_

La domanda era lì, con il suo carico di dubbi sulla sorte che avrebbe da quel momento in poi gestito il destino di tutti.

Bernard se lo chiese mentre attendeva la risposta e davanti a sé osservava prendere forma, immedata e dirompente la visione di un mondo che si stava spezzando, e ognuno di loro sarebbe forse finito là dovemai avrebbe più potuto incontrare i compagni di quello strano viaggio.

Oscar François de Jarjayaes era diversa dagli altri nobili, ma era pur sempre nobile e per questo, solo per questo, non avrebbe potuto subire un destino diverso e distinto da quello degli altri nobili che non si erano apertamente schierati…

Dalla loro parte.

"Salvare dodici soldati condannati senza un processo…" – replicò Maximilien Robespierre che evidentemente conosceva il sistema incivile dei processi senza difesa – "Potremmo provare. Se avessimo successo molti soldati sarebbero dalla nostra parte. Accadrà un giorno o l'altro che dovremo scontrarci contro i soldati…".

L'interesse del deputato si dispiegò in tutto il suo opportunismo. Una simile azione doveva tornare utile a tutti, non solo a dodici soldati, ma anche a ciò che essi rappresentavano…

E si doveva cavar fuori qualcosa di buono, non solo per dodici uomini, ma per la causa comune che probabilmente un giorno si sarebbe scontrata contro chi aveva l'obbligo di mantenere quell'ordine che in tutti i modi si stava cercando di scardinare, a favore di un ordine migliore.

Ironia della sorte che non scorre mai all'infinito ma prima o poi torna indietro e colpisce in un contrappasso infernale.

Morire senza processo…

Bernard era troppo preso dall'impellenza della propria richiesta per rendersi davvero conto delle parole dell'altro.

Esse ferivano come il sole che taglia l'anima in una giornata di lutto…

Esse presagivano una lotta senza precedenti, seppur cautamente velata dall'intenzione di non violare le regole imposte dal sovrano e dalle leggi.

Esse sarebbero state dedicate a Monsieur de Robespierre un giorno ma nessuno avrebbe mai osato pensare alla sua testa e a graziare la sua vita.

"E se avremo i soldati dalla nostra parte…" – proseguì l'uomo.

"Non un giorno o l'altro… Monsieur Robespierre…".

Una voce si levò sonnolenta dalla panca che si trovava all'incirca a metà della navata, interrompendo la conversazione.

"Perché non facciamo marciare la folla su Versailles?".

Un giovane uomo si sollevò in piedi.

Lo sguardo severo e cupo seppure oltrepassato da una bellezza fulgida…

 _Louis – Antoine de Saint Just…_

I suoi ventidue anni appena non gli avevano consentito di essere eletto tra i membri degli Stati Generali, ma ormai era consuetudine per lui a raggiungere Parigi, da quando vi aveva messo piede la prima volta a diciassette anni dopo una prima roccambolesca fuga da casa.

E grazie a Camille Desmoulin aveva conosciuto l'oratore Robespierre, rimanendone affascinato e alla fine aveva deciso di affiancarlo, in silenzio.

E nonostante l'età, il giovane aveva preso ad ideare teorie proprie, degne del miglior combattente di tiranni e dittatori, per onorare, come si conviene ai giovani, la propria sete di ribellione, figlia dell'impazienza e della volontà di cambiare le cose subito e senza ripensamenti.

Ci aveva già provato in quei mesi, Monsiur Louis – Antoine de Saint Just, a contrastare il sistema, servendosi dei figli più poveri, di quelli che non avrebbero guardato in faccia a nessuno, perché da quando eran nati nessuno aveva guardato in faccia loro, trattandoli come ammassi di stracci ai bordi delle strade.

Ci aveva provato e non gli era andata bene…

 _Louis – Antoine de Saint Just…_

Bernard attendeva una risposta da Maximilien Robespierre.

Dietro al deputato c'era un altro giovane, Augustin Robespierre, il fratello minore, anche lui vicino agli ambienti dei deputati del Terzo Stato, ma nemmeno lui eletto.

"Se vuoi posso andare a Versailles…" – proseguì Louis Antoine de Saint Just, mimando, nella penombra, il gesto di un pugnale che calava dall'alto - "Se permettiamo che altri usino il popolo…se permettiamo che persino un nobile si arroghi il diritto di usare il popolo, come se fino ad ora non l'avessero già fatto…saremo noi a perdere tutto il nostro potere!".

Il senso della marcia su Versailles era chiaro…

Chi per primo avesse avuto in mano la forza del popolo, allora avrebbe avuto in mano il potere di guidare il cambiamento che voleva il popolo.

Lo sguardo era lucido e spietato…

Bernard si voltò stupito.

Tanta ferocia ancora non era ammessa dal suo credo e dai suoi ideali, ma in quel momento davvero si chiese se e come sarebbe mai stato possibile che il suo mondo, quello che lui sentiva nascere nelle mani e nelle parole e nelle leggi, potesse continuare a convivere con quello di colei che lui stesso aveva accettato di aiutare.

Il mondo dei nobili che aveva sempre disperezzato le leggi e le parole dei più deboli e che lui stesso avrebbe voluto spazzare via proprio come stava proponendo Saint Just che già in tanti davano in contatto con altro genere di personaggi che ambivano ad intervenire sulla scena politica attraverso metodi più risoluti.

"Questo è troppo…Monsieur Saint – Just…" – l'incalzò severo Robespierre – "Perché vuoi arrivare a questi gesti estremi?".

"Estremo? Io?" – chiese sarcastico il giovane.

"La stabilità dell'Assemblea Nazionale, la vita di quei dodici soldati, il Giuramento della Pallacorda…ci vuole pazienza e severità per poter raggiungere il potere…" – replicò Robespierre – "Per me, sei solo un terrorista sanguinario…".

Un lampo di soddisfazione corrose lo sguardo del giovane.

Non temeva di spingersi oltre i limiti che Maximilien Robespierre si era imposto fino ad allora. Saint Just ci credeva nell'oratoria di Monsieur Robespierre…

Solo, avrebbe dovuto trovare il sistema di piegare quell'oratoria ai propri metodi e nella coscienza, nel profondo di essa, vagheggiava che anche l'altro prima o poi sarebbe giunto a scegliere quella strada.

Era solo una questione di tempo.

Che l'appellativo terrorista sanguinario non era poi così male.

Era solo una questione di tempo e al cappio prima o poi ci avrebbero iniziato ad appendere parecchia gente.

"Ho solo fatto una proposta…" – si limitò a concludere il giovane per nulla intimorito dall'appellativo rifilatogli al deputato – "Se non t'interessa, la ritiro…".

Il giovane s'immerse nuovamente nella sua meditazione sanguinaria ed il silenzio tornò a scendere nella chiesa. Da lontano scorreva silenziosa la Senna, con il suo cupo sciacquio mescolato alle voci ed ai rumori di Parigi.

Maximilien Robespierre diede il suo consenso alla richiesta di Bernard.

"Ti auguro buona fortuna…".

Dio…

Oscar lo vide di nuovo quell'amore…

Il suo amore per lei…

Talmente grande da spezzare il respiro.

Talmente forte da farle temere davvero che il proprio di amore sarebbe stato niente, nulla, in confronto a quello di lui.

Ennesima conferma che le giungeva agli occhi da un'angorazione ancora diversa, riflessa questa volta nella voce di una giovane…

Che strani giochi riserva la vita ed il destino.

Un'altra voce…

Una voce la chiamò e le chiese di voltarsi.

Una voce che giungeva da lontano…

"Monsieur…".

Oscar camminava a testa bassa e l'unico sguardo tagliente e severo era rivolto alle finestrelle chiuse e sbarrate che davano probabilmente sulle celle dove erano rinchiusi i suoi soldati.

Le mura dell'Abbey…

Quella era una vera prigione…

Altro che la Basse – Gèole, dove ci avevano infilato un demone, là dentro, appositamente perché potesse fuggire a suo piacimento…

E nemmeno Bouillé alla fine si era reso conto che di quel gioco, orchestrato per far fuori lei, in realtà si erano serviti altri…

Altro che demone di Avignone…

I demoni erano altri, in carne ed ossa…

La Storia se ne vuole liberare dei suoi demoni…

"Monsieur…" – la parola ripetuta ancora la constrinse alla fine a voltarsi.

C'era solo lei in effetti nella piazzatta a lato di Saint Germain des Pres ed era ovvio che la giovane donna che a mani giunte la chiamava, da lontano, non potesse che rivolgersi a lei.

Lei era ancora "monsieur" per la giovane Helena che Oscar vide avvicinarsi con passo incerto.

"Voi siete…la giovane che stava in quel locale…" – Oscar non potè non rivolgersi all'altra invocando la comune conoscenza dovuta alla fortuita occasione.

L'altra annuì mestamente. L'origine di Helena era ormai nota a tutti ma il suo interlocutore aveva avuto il buon gusto di non pronunciare apertamente il nome delle Roses Blanches.

Helena intuì la sottile riserva che non era dovuta a grettezza o a sufficienza ma semplicemente a buon senso e rispetto.

"Monsieur…oh…scusate…ecco…quella sera…io ho capito che voi siete…".

"Sono solo il Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia" – replicò lei.

"Voi allora siete il comandante di Gerard…Lasalle Gerard?".

Oscar annuì senza rispondere.

"Oh…perdonatemi…non voglio arrecarvi disturbo ma voi…voi sapreste dirmi dove si trova Gerard?".

"Gerard?" – chiese Oscar un po' stupita.

L'altra deglutì, le mani si strinsero ancora di più andando a torcere la stoffa dello scialle chiuso a coprire le spalle nude.

Le prostitute avevano tanti abiti, ma pochi adatti a circolare per strada senza che la foggia tradisse l'origine di chi li indossava.

Il nervosismo dell'altra tradiva ancor di più un mestiere non suo, una vita non sua, chiusa nelle stanze chiuse e scure della casa di piacere dove viveva, e adesso in netto contrasto con quell'aria aperta e fresca che le scivolava sulle spalle nude.

"Non lo vedo ormai da sei giorni…non è più venuto a…" – continuò Helena.

"Lasalle Gerard veniva a trovarvi?".

Oscar rispose con altre domande. Quella conoscenza implicava altro e lei si ritrovò incapace di starsene alla larga, e di tacere e di dimenticare che quei fatti che non la riguardavano.

No, invece…

 _André adesso ha la sua vita…_

 _E la vive fino in fondo…_

 _E ha le sue brave soddisfazioni…_

Oscar intuì che quella giovane poteva saperne qualcosa, se non addirittura essere lei la fantomatica mademoiselle di cui le aveva parlato Alain.

Tanto valeva rischiare…

L'altra volta non era riuscita a replicare nulla ad Alain…

Adesso voleva sapere…

Tutto.

"Oh…ecco…io…veramente gli avevo detto di non tornare più…" – balbettò l'altra – "Ma lui dice che da quando mi ha incontrata la prima volta non è più riuscito a non pensare a me…ma io…".

Oscar tirò un respiro più fondo.

"Può essere che sia così mademoiselle…conosco il Soldato Lasalle…è una brava persona…".

L'altra si stupì del tono confidenziale e cauto e lieve.

Si coprì il viso con le mani.

"Lo so…io sono stata davvero fortunata ad incontrare persone come Gerard e come André…".

Un altro respiro…

Oscar sentì spezzarsi proprio, inciso dal dubbio che Alain avesse detto il vero e riferendosi proprio a quella giovane.

 _André aveva la sua vita…_

 _Dannazione non poteva che essere così…_

 _Dannazione è un uomo…e io…_

Oscar s'immaginò immersa nelle sue braccia…

Un istante sospeso al pensiero che altre donne avevano goduto di quella pelle bianca e liscia e si erano lasciate avvolgere dai muscoli saldi e cauti, liberi e possenti, come anche lei li aveva pensati…

Una vertigine s'impose al respiro ed allo stomaco…

Andrè nel corpo di un'altra donna, nell'amplesso che tocca il fondo dell'anima e libera il grido del folle piacere, anche se non ami, anche se non provi affetto…

 _Quello struggimento…se l'aveste soddisfatto quando era il momento! Se l'aveste semplicemente concesso a voi stessa lasciandovi prendere dalle braccia di chi avete in testa…forse adesso sarebbe solo l'intenso ricordo di un amplesso appagante e limpido. E nient'altro! E invece ve ne state qui, sconvolta e tremante, a chiedervi se valeva la pena non cedere neppure un respiro di voi a quell'uomo. Che ne avete ricavato? Nulla…solo dolore. Come potete vedere lui ha fatto la sua scelta…lui ha deciso di proseguire la sua vita senza restare appeso al vostro volere, al vostro ricordo…_

Dorian Vassiliev e le sue dannate teorie sul sesso e sul piacere…

Le parole della giovane calme e tremanti tagliarono l'aria.

Helena si era istintivamente fidata di "monsieur" e spontaneamente era scivolata nel ricordo struggente del suo primo incontro con André e poi con Gerard.

"Mi era piaciuto e avevo pensato che con lui non mi sarebbe accaduto nulla di male…e…invece…oh…".

Oscar dovette sollevare lo sguardo verso la giovane che adesso parlava tra sé e sé.

Sulle prime pensò di non aver compreso…

"André…" – mormorò piano Helena – "Non avrei mai immaginato esistessero persone tanto corrette…Madame La Nuit ci ha sempre detto che gli uomini vogliono stare con noi. Vogliono solo quello. Tutti gli uomini. E che per loro noi siamo solo dei passatempi…si divertono, si sfogano…noi dobbiamo farli stare bene…e se accade allora tornano e noi guadagnamo di più. E poi ci sono anche uomini che vengono da noi solo per avere un po' di compagnia…non lo fanno solo per sfogarsi…ma André non era così. E nemmeno Gerard…"

Oscar non riuscì più a trattenersi…

L'aveva compreso il discorso dell'altra, eppure la domanda uscì diretta e quasi afona…

Dalla pancia e dalle gambe che tremavano…

Dalla coscienza incredula…

"Voi siete stata con Monsieur Grandier?".

"Sì…" - trillò Helena d'istinto – "No…scusate…no…" – precisò poi correggendosi – "Era venuto con alcuni amici alle Roses Blanches…e la mia amica Laure…la povera Laure aveva detto che era una brava persona…sì, insomma…non mi avrebbe fatto del male dato che io…io non ero mai stata con nessuno".

Helena si fermò.

L'istintiva fiducia la stava portando verso un terreno sconosciuto. Ma lo sguardo di André quella sera, quando era capitato assieme a quella giovane alle Roses Blanches…

E la sua risposta se fosse stata quella la giovane che lui amava…

 _No, non è lei._

E ora…

Il volto di quell'ufficiale davanti a sé.

Gerard le aveva detto che quell'ufficiale era una donna.

Adesso l'aveva capito Helena chi fosse la persona che amava André, colei che gli aveva imposto di fermarsi e di…

"Quando siamo rimasti soli, André ha detto che non avrebbe potuto…non avrebbe potuto stare con me. Non solo perché non era giusto stare con me solo per rendermi degna di lavorare alle Roses Blanches…ma…mi ha anche detto una cosa strana…beh io non l'ho proprio capita…una rosa…una rosa non potrà mai essere un lillà…io non so cosa voleva dire…ma so solo che se n'è andato. Mi ha detto che non era per colpa mia…lui non poteva e basta…".

Helena rise: "E sì che era anche abbastanza ubriaco! Ci ha provato…bacia bene…oh…scusate!".

La giovane si ritrasse, le guance nonostante il suo mestiere, si tinsero leggeremente: "Scusate…non volevo essere insolente…ma…sì…insomma voi comprenderete che accade ad un uomo quando…".

Oscar era lì, la faccia piantata su quella dell'altra.

Già, che accade ad un uomo quando…

Fu lei ad arrossire, suo malgrado, ma si calcò il cappellaccio sul viso e risolse all'istante l'imbarazzo che adesso galleggiava nella mente e nelle mani.

"Se non fosse stato per André…forse io avevo troppa paura e lui l'ha capito. Ma poi non ho avuto il coraggio di dirlo con nessuno che non era accaduto nullla e…è stato allora che il destino mi ha fatto conoscere Gerard. Io dovevo…io… sì insomma, madame mi avrebbe buttato fuori dalle Roses Blanches o peggio ancora…mi avrebbe fatto stare contro la mia volontà con qualcuno e chissà che sarebbe accaduto... io non volevo…le avevo detto che la prima volta sarei stata io a scegliere. Sapete…è un grande privilegio quello che ci concede madame…in altri posti ho sentito che le giovani che non sono mai state con nessuno valgono molto di più. Se madame mi avesse accontentato io le avrei lasciato i miei guadagni…così quella sera non ebbi scelta e chiesi a Gerard se voleva stare con me e lui…".

Helena si coprì di nuovo il viso con le mani: "Che vergogna…ero talmente fuori di me che credo di averlo costretto a fare quello che ha fatto…".

"André…" – balbettò Oscar come stranita.

"Il giorno dopo non dissi nulla alla mia amica Laure…povera amica mia…adesso che non c'è più è diventato tutto più difficile…".

"Laure…era una vostra amica?".

"Era amica di Alain…quel soldato veniva spesso a trovarla. Ma da quando è morta a Place Dauphine…Madame La Nuit non vuole più avere soldati nel suo locale. Dice che le hanno portato solo guai…e così anch'io e Gerard siamo stati costretti a vederci di nascosto…".

"La vostra amica è morta a Place Dauphine…".

"Io non c'ero. Me l'hanno raccontato…si era sparsa la notizia che quel prigioniero chiuso allo Chatelet era fuggito e Laure era preoccupata per Alain. Io le avevo detto di non andare ma lei è arrivata fino alla Senna…e poi non so come sia accaduto. Qualcuno ha sparato e lei…lei è morta…".

Oscar ricordò quegli istanti…

Lei doveva essere già stata colpita perché non rammentava di aver visto altro che il corpo di André scivolare nella Senna e lei spingersi dietro a lui, per riprenderlo e non farlo affogare…

Alain aveva perso la sua compagna allora. Nella stessa occasione…

E poi aveva perduto anche Diane…

"E adesso quindi…".

"Voglio bene a Gerard…gli voglio bene…ma io…".

Lo sguardo della giovane s'incupì…

Pioveva, di nuovo.

Il pensiero fisso ed acuto e tagliente

Che altro avrebbe dovuto sapere di André?

Che altro avrebbe potuto chiedere che già non sapesse?

Perché si stupiva sempre nell'ascoltare della sua vita e delle sue scelte, quando dentro di sé lei aveva già tutte le risposte.

Non avrebbe avuto necessità di chiedere ad altri.

Le sarebbe bastato guardarlo in faccia…

Ripensò alle ultime parole che aveva riservato ad Helena…

Non aveva potuto mentire Oscar sul destino di Gerard Lasalle e adesso rivedeva le lacrime della giovane mentre le diceva che Lasalle era chiuso proprio lì, proprio dentro l'Abbey e che era stata emessa la sentenza di condanna a morte per tradimento.

Ci sperava Oscar di tirare fuori lui e anche tutti gli altri…

Alain era lì, anche lui…

No, André non c'era…

Poi aveva detto ad Helena di tornare il giorno dopo e di chiedere a più persone possibile venire all'Abbey…

Non aveva potuto dirle di più ma le aveva chiesto di farlo per Gerard.

Helena aveva promesso che l'avrebbe fatto.

E poi si fecero strada le parole che la giovane le disse…

Quello sarebbe stato l'ultimo gesto che avrebbe fatto per amore e per il bene di Gerard.

Gerard meritava una donna per bene accanto a sé e lei non lo era.

Helena l'aveva cercato in quei giorni per dirglielo…

Helena avrebbe lasciato Gerard, per sempre, perché lo amava troppo…

Così, adesso Oscar sapeva che se Gerard fosse scampato al patibolo la donna che lui amava lo avrebbe lasciato…

Lo avrebbe lasciato libero.

Perché lo amava troppo…

Allora…

Allora davvero l'amore non è muschio profumato o cera fusa o miele silente o albe radiose o tramonti che scaldano le spalle degli amanti…

L'amore non è futuro certo, labbra che tremano, dita intrecciate, battito che attende uno sguardo…

L'amore è rabbia, impotenza, povertà, fame, miseria, stracci, polvere, sangue, piaghe, pallottole, sbarre, celle, scelte…

Dannate scelte…

E lacrime…

Dannate lacrime…

Lo amava troppo…

Amare così tanto qualcuno da sacrificare tutto...

La vita, l'amore, il senso del possesso, la passione…

André non c'era dentro quella prigione.

Per fortuna lui non c'era.

Perché se anche lui fosse stato là dentro, Oscar avrebbe perso il senno.

L'amore era anche quello…

Oscar sentiva che sarebbe accaduto questo se André non fosse stato lì, con lei.

No, André non era dentro l'Abbey.

André adesso era lì, davanti a lei, la porta dell'ufficio aperta, dopo che lui aveva bussato.

André adesso era lì, davanti a lei, e lei si chiese come avesse fatto ad amarla così, per tutti quei dannatissimi anni…

Si voltò ad osservarlo e lo sguardo fu costretto ad abbassarsi perché le guance vennero attraversate da una sorta di vertigine calda.

D'istinto…

Era dannatamente bello ed era sempre stato suo.

Lo era stato davvero…

Mai altre donne avevano sfiorato quelle labbra, quelle che lei sì, invece, aveva sfiorato.

Mai altre donne si erano abbandonate alla sua voce, al suo respiro, alle sue braccia…

Lei sì, ma solo per un istante.

Per averlo per sè…

Per tornare a possederlo.

Anche se era sempre stato suo.

Adesso era diverso, era tutto così diverso…

Adesso lo amava e avrebbe voluto…

Adesso lo amava e si chiese cosa sarebbe stata disposta a fare per lui…

"Oscar…non vai a casa?" – chiese lui facendosi un poco avanti.

La flebile luce della candela gl'impediva di vederla come desiderava.

Anche lui voleva vederla adesso, da quando la sorte aveva scelto di metterli di nuovo sulla stessa strada per un comune ideale.

Non per vivere una storia d'amore…

Forse non ci sarebbe mai stato il tempo per l'amore.

O forse l'amore era anche quello…

Esserci ed essere assieme…

Quello bastava.

Anche se non c'erano dita intrecciate e muscoli tesi e profumo di pelle e labbra e sesso…

Non c'era nulla se non loro…

"No…non posso…" – rispose lei stancamente – "Bernard mi ha fatto avere un messaggio. Domani lui ed altri suoi compagni parleranno alla gente dei nostri soldati…chiederanno di andare tutti alla prigione dell'Abbey…questo almeno è quello che ho proposto io…".

Oscar tornò a fissare il foglietto scritto appoggiato sulla scrivania.

"Devo restare per controllare tutti i dispacci sulla situazione a Parigi. Non ci devono essere problemi…né disordini…non voglio che venga rubata neppure una mela. Nulla deve interferire, perché se qualcosa dovesse andar storto…qualsiasi cosa…se non dovessimo farcela…dopodomani potrebbe essere troppo tardi. L'esecuzione è fissata per le otto…io…".

 _Devo restare qui…_

 _Dove altro potrei andare se non dove sei tu?_

L'esecuzione…

Il silenzio scese mentre la pioggia colmava del suo scorrere uniforme gli spazi dell'anima.

Oscar si voltò e rimase con lo sguardo su di lui…

Le gambe tremarono un poco come spinte dall'impulso istintivo ed impossibile da trattenere di muoversi.

Voleva alzarsi e correre al viso di lui e chiedergli se ce l'avrebbero fatta anche quella volta e se per loro sarebbe stato possibile aversi e perdersi anche lì, anche dietro quelle mura sgretolate d'una caserma alla periferia di Paris, mentre dodici persone rischiavano d'essere appese fucilate non più tardi di quarantotto ore…

No…

Non era possibile.

Due robusti colpi alla porta ridestarono l'attenzione.

André indietreggiò mantenendo lo sguardo su di lei…

Ora non erano più di spalle e lui lo voleva per sé quel corpo che ancora incideva la carne tratteggiandosi insolente dentro i sensi.

Non voleva più immaginarlo…

Non…

Due soldatacci avrebbero quasi sfondato la porta se lui non l'avesse spalancata ritrovandoseli davanti, lui sorpreso tanto quanto gli altri due.

"Che ci fai qui André?" – chiese uno dei due.

"Potrei fare la stessa domanda a voi due?".

"Oh…già…abbiamo visto la luce accesa nell'ufficio del comandante…".

 _E…-_ avrebbe voluto proseguire André.

"Ehi…hai fame? Siete tornati tardi tu e il comandante!".

La chiosa sugli spostamenti del loro superiore apparve stonata.

L'altro soldato tirò una gomitata al primo e i due bellimbusti decisero di avanzare.

"Oh…scusate…comandante…".

La porta venne spalancata con una pedata e i due soldati imprecarono perché l'uscio pareva troppo piccolo per far passare…

"Che significa?" – chiese Oscar interdetta.

"Sappiamo che abitate vicino a Versailles, comandante. Ma adesso siete qui e…secondo noi non ce la farete a tornare a casa per stasera. Così…".

Una branda di ferro fece capolino andando a sbattere contro lo stipite.

"Attento idiota!" – digrignò uno dei due all'altro – "Scusate comandante. Dicevo…se non tornerete a casa è chiaro che dormirete qua dentro. E…sì insomma…una come voi non può mica dormire sul quel divanaccio stretto oppure per terra!".

Lo sguardo corse ai movimenti decisi e rapidi e puliti dei due soldati che adagiarono la branda a terra facendo attenzione a non urtare e fracassare i mobili già presenti.

Una pila di coperte venne adagiata sopra.

"Domattina la porteremo via…eh…è chiaro che mica ci può stare questa qua dentro. Sappiamo che l'alloggio per il comandante non è un granchè. Pare che negli ultimi tempi l'abbiano utilizzato come magazzino…ma voi…ecco…se non vi offendete…".

"Non era necessario".

"No invece…sappiamo…lo sappiamo che voi ci tenete ai nostri compagni…".

"Cosa? Che intendete dire?".

L'impresa di radunare la gente davanti all'Abbey doveva restare prerogativa di quelli che l'avevano organizzata. Orecchie indiscrete avrebbero potuto mandare a monte tutto se la notizia fosse giunta ad altri comandi più propensi a reprimere gli assembramenti delle persone a Parigi, di quei tempi, come del resto imponevano gli ordini sulla sicurezza della città.

"Beh…ecco…".

Il primo soldato svanì inghiottito dal buio del corridoio.

Il secondo rimase lì a farfugliare qualcosa…

"Gli altri…gli altri ci hanno raccontato quello che vi è accaduto e…insomma…noi crediamo che non li abbandonerete i nostri compagni…siete qui…e questo vuol dire che quelli…volete slavarli vero?".

L'ultima domanda fu accompagnata dallo spostamento di lato del soldato che faceva posto al primo rientrato con un vassoio e alcuni piatti debitamente coperti. Il profumo si spanse nella stanza…

"Il thè…sarà pronto tra poco. Alla sera fa ancora freddo…".

I due soldati si misero sull'attenti.

Oscar li guardò stupita e poi si trattenne sullo sguardo di quello ch'era rimasto in attesa di una risposta.

"Io…farò il possibile…".

"Lo sappiamo comandante".

I tacchi scattarono e quelli fecero il saluto…

"André vieni con noi…alla mensa qualcosa lo troviamo anche per te…" – concluse uno dei due in attesa di ricevere un cenno dal'altro.

"Io…adesso vengo…" – disse quello mantenendo lo sguardo su di lei.

 _Oscar…_

I due attesero…

L'ennesima gomitata del secondo al primo concluse quella specie d'incursione e i due stabilirono ch'era tempo di togliere il disturbo.

"Vedrai ce la faremo. Bernard è un ottimo oratore e anche i suoi compagni non sono da meno…sapranno toccare le corde giuste e noi faremo in modo che l'unico evento che accadrà domani sarà di rivedere le facce di quegli spiantati di Alain, Voltaire, Romanov e Gerard e tutti gli altri!" – concluse André restando fermo.

Il respiro accelerò.

Le parole si persero mentre il timbro caldo penetrò nel nodo che chiudeva la gola paralizzando persino i pensieri.

Il corpo sarebbe dovuto arretrare verso la porta ma quei pensieri fermi, fissi, immobili lo condussero verso di lei.

Oscar era in piedi e…

"Grazie…".

La voce tremò un poco e così le mani e lei se le prese, quasi con rabbia, per placare quella disgustosa perdita di controllo, mentre ascoltava il sangue divenire sempre più fluido e quasi trasformarsi in acqua che avrebbe inondato le vene rallentando i movimenti, il respiro…

Fino a cancellare la sua esistenza.

No, non c'era tempo per l'amore, non in quel momento.

O forse quell'amore doveva rivelarsi attraverso la voce e le parole…

Dio, quella voce…

Essa pareva penetrare calda e scioglierlo quel nodo, avvolgendo le braccia e i muscoli ed accarezzandoli anche se da lontano.

André sarebbe voluto restare.

Assaggiare ancora un poco quel tremore così diverso e nuovo e che l'aveva stupito. Lo percepiva lui stesso sulla pelle, anche se faticava a vederla. Gli bastava la voce di lei, Oscar non mentiva mai con la voce, per quanto essa uscisse severa e cupa...

Era come se…

Non era necessario che parlasse…

Non più ormai.

Oscar avrebbe voluto chiedergli di restare…

Oscar pregò sé stessa di parlare, di chiedergli non lasciarla, ma il rumore della porta chiusa la riportò alla realtà.

Vigliacca, cinica, dannatamente debole…

Le sarebbe bastato che lui l'abbracciasse, ma così si sarebbe scoperta e si sarebbe rivelata e quello non era il momento…

Avrebbe perduto la sua lucidità, la sua freddezza, o, peggio ancora…

La mente impegnata a concentrarsi sulla liberazione dei suoi uomini non le avrebbe consentito di perderla davvero quella lucidità.

André non meritava una donna a metà…

André non meritava una donna che giocava a fare il soldato, una donna che fingeva di essere un uomo e che adesso aveva paura, una paura folle di vedere i corpi dei suoi dodici soldati tremare trafitti e vinti dalle pallottole che avrebbero percosso la carne e l'anima…

Lei era una donna…

L'amore era lì, ad un passo, ad un battito, ad un respiro…

L'amore non era muschio fugace e labbra morbide e respiro spezzato…

L'amore era paura, caduta, vuoto, lacrime e dannazione…

Ma lei era una donna e…

"Cerca di riposare…domani sarà una giornata…molto lunga…".

"Sì…grazie André…"

 _30 giugno 1789 – Caserma di Rue de la Chausée d'Antin…_

Il sole abbagliava ed illuminava le mostrine e le punte delle baionette…

Il gruppo di Soldati della Guardia comandati di pattugliare il contro di Parigi era sulla piazza d'armi mentre i pensieri correvano a quelli che di solito erano in mezzo a loro e che adesso erano altrove.

"Oggi saremo di guardia a Parigi. Sono giunti dispacci su raduni di persone presso Palace Royal. Il nostro compito è di tenerli sotto controllo…a distanza. Tenete bene a mente questo: non dovete reagire, non dovete reagire contro la folla in nessun caso e qualsiasi cosa dovesse accadere! Non lasciatevi provocare…in nessun caso!".

André, in fila con i compagni, percepì la voce di lei aspra, quasi imbrigliata perché essa non si perdesse in un grido disperato a richiamare l'attenzione dei soldati disposti sulla piazza d'armi della caserma in Rue de la Chausse d'Antin a quel'ultimo ordine.

Non reagire…

Se tra quei soldati ci fossero stati personaggi del calibro di Vincent Sabin sarebbe stata la fine.

E non era certo per la promessa fatta a Bernard che Oscar temeva il peggio…

Voleva il popolo dalla sua parte e doveva tenerlo a bada e…

Tenere a bada la gente di Parigi di quei tempi non sarebbe stato facile.

E poi, neppure sapeva se Bernard davvero sarebbe riuscito nel comune intento. La delusione per l'eventuale fallimento avrebbe portato a conseguenze inimmaginabili…

La voce contratta…

André percepì il doppio filo che legava la vita di lei, di donna e di soldato, di donna e di militare…

Di onore e di passione…

Di orgoglio e di disperazione…

 _Dio vorrei portarti via da qui…_

 _Vorrei portarti via da tutto questo…_

 _Vorrei portarti lontano ed amarti, fino al resto dei nostri giorni…_

 _Anche solo per poco, vorrei che tu sapessi cosa significa non avere paura, non temere nulla…_

 _Vorrei restarti accanto…_

La guarnigione dei soldati si mosse uscendo dalla caserma per inoltrarsi dentro le straducole di Parigi.

Paris…

Vie inondate di sole…

Apparentemente sofferenti come sempre, lo sguardo vitreo della gente rivelava il peso di un'altra giornata davanti a sé a cercare il pane per sopravvivere…

Oscar si chiese se davvero a quella folla sarebbe importato della libertà dei suoi soldati?

 _Che se ne fa un popolo della libertà se non ha niente da mangiare? *_

Di gente se n'era già radunata parecchia a Place Royale…

Ma era consuetudine che così accadesse, soprattutto là dove erano soliti passeggiare e discutere i tanti intellettuali ospiti del Duca d'Orleans, da sempre osteggiato dalla Corte di Versailles per le sue idee liberali e di conseguenza venerato come il fautore del nuovo corso che avrebbe governato il paese.

Quel posto, Palais Royal ed il suo colonnato rappresentavano una sorta di zona franca dove i gendarmi e i soldati non potevano entrare e quindi era lì che la gente poteva radunarsi senza correre il rischio di vedersi circondata dalle guardie e magari arrestata perché semplicemente annuiva alle proposte degli oratori.

L'aria era pulita, il cielo terso, le strade asciutte…

Tutto infondeva la speranza che quella gente avrebbe ascoltato le parole di Beranrd e dei suoi compagni.

L'intravidero i soldati quegli oratori vestiti di scuro…

Alcuni li avevano già visti all'Assemblea Nazionale.

Altri no, non li conoscevano, ma si capiva che stavano parlando dei loro compagni…

Perché di figli del popolo chiusi nelle patrie galere ce ne potevano essere tanti, ma che dodici di loro facessero parte della Guardia Francese e che quei dodici sarebbero stati giustiziati senza nemmeno essere comparsi davanti al Tribunale Militare…

Dannazione quelli erano i loro compagni.

Non si poteva restare indifferenti…

I soldati si guardarono l'un l'altro.

I due fautori del soggiorno più confortevole del comandante la sera prima presero a tirare per la gicca gli altri come a dire…

 _Ve l'avevamo detto…_

I soldati fecero finta di nulla, intenti a svolgere il loro dannato servizio d'ordine, che se avessero potuto pure loro sarebbero scesi da cavallo per salire sulle casse improvvisate tribune e si sarebbero messi a dire di andare all'Abbey e di non lasciarli soli quei dodici imbecilli che non avevano voluto rispettare ordini altrettanto imbecilli…

Le dita si strinsero alle redini.

Nulla aveva più importanza adesso…

"Voi sapete che i nostri figli, sì, i figli del popolo fanno parte dell'odiata Guardia Francese…".

L'esordio di Bernard e degli altri oratori non poteva essere più azzeccato e secco.

Non c'era termine più adatto per descrivere quelli rinchiusi all'Abbey e per attirare l'attenzione della gente.

 _Figli del popolo…_

Il popolo stesso…

 _Odiata Guardia Frenacese…_

Quelli erano figli del popolo e non Guardie Francesi.

Lei sì…

Lei invece non era figlia del popolo ed era il comandante della Guardia Francese.

Lei rappresentava tutto ciò che il popolo avrebbe dovuto odiare.

Non ci sarebbe stato scampo per lei…

"E dodici di loro verranno giustiziati…".

Certo, che poteva importare alla gente radunata lì, alla ricerca del pane, di dodici uomini che non avevano nemmeno avuto un processo e sarebbero stati fucilati?

Che importanza aveva cosa avevano fatto perché il re decidesse di spegnere la loro voce in quel modo abbietto?

I Soldati della Guardia, di passaggio, si stupirono che davvero quell'uomo stesse parlando di Alain e degli altri…

Oscar osservava la folla…

Sperava in cuor suo che arrivasse più gente possibile…

E per assurdo più se ne fosse radunata e più sarebbe stato palese il pericolo che quella folla divenisse incontrollabile, ingestibile e che lei e i suoi uomini avrebbero dovuto contrastarla e respingerla e rendere così vano tutto quanto ci stava dietro.

"Questi parigini…vogliono costruire la nostra era…una nuova era…".

Era dannatamente vero quello che Bernard sosteneva.

Quei dodici soldati si erano opposti ad un ordine insensato, di cui però nessuno conosceva il peso e l'assurdità. Non era importante adesso, non tanto quanto catturare le coscienze e guidarle per liberare quegli uomini…

Ma che te ne fai della libertà se hai la pancia vuota?

La libertà non è solo essere liberi, è non avere fame, è sapere che non dovrai aspettare sera per mangiare, e poi non se ne fa niente, e allora magari speri che sia di nuovo mattina, mentre il sole sorge fulgido e le forze ti abbandonano e allora non te ne importa niente né del sole, né della vita, né dell'amore e neppure di dodici uomini che si sono opposti al regime…

"E anche se si sono arruolati sotto il vecchio regime…".

Dannato Bernard…parlava del futuro lui e ne parlava apostrofando il presente come già vecchio e stantio e morto…

"Non dovete dimenticare che sono nostri compagni e che sono stati pagati una miseria per diventare carne da cannone!".

 _Carne da cannone…_

 _Dio…_

 _Ecco che cosa sono i miei uomini…_

 _Io ruoto su me stesso passando con lo sguardo la rosa del P a quella dell'S, poi dall'S al P._

 _E le spirali nel mio spirito diventano un polipo mostruoso che espelle il suo inchiostro._

 _Polipo mostruoso…_

 _Le tenebre che assorbono la luce, ho un capogiro e porto la mia mano sulla mia bocca, mordendo istintivamente il palmo…_

"Dobbiamo ucciderla…".

L'ordine impartito a voce bassa riannodava i fili di una tela apparentemente incompiuta…

Il telaio recava qualche beffarda ragnatela, lasciata lì ad ondeggiare silente al vento, da quando i calcinacci e la polvere del Louvre si erano abbattuti sulla folla che s'era accalcata sotto le finestre.

"Ci avevano già provato altri. Ma adesso non sbaglieremo di nuovo…".

Ci voleva il sangue per chiamare altro sangue…

"Se il loro comandante morirà, i soldati se la prenderanno con la gente…proibiranno loro di riunirsi…e allora il popolo reagirà con rabbia…e noi non dovremo fare altro che condurlo a Versailles…".

 _Louis – Antoine de Saint Just…_

Non poteva mancare a quell'evento che lui avrebbe voluto trasformare in una catarsi tra il vecchio mondo ed il nuovo.

E non gliene fregava niente se il comandante dei Soldati della Guardia, il vecchio mondo, stava tentando disperatamente di salvare quello nuovo…

"Sono nostri compagni!".

La voce dei deputati si stagliava netta sulla folla ammutolita ed attenta.

Istintivamente s'era radunata attorno agli oratori, dimenticandosi che non si poteva…

Ma nessuno dei soldati che giravano lì attorno era ancora intervenuto.

Non era accaduto nulla…

Oscar sentì nuovamente il sangue sciogliersi e le vene dilatarsi…

Rivide i volti dei suoi uomini e soprattutto quelli che l'avevano tirata fuori da Palais Meinsinkov…

Erano come lei…

Anche Alain aveva perso la sua compagna e non aveva nemmeno avuto il tempo di gridare la sua rabbia…

Gerard l'avrebbe persa…se fosse uscito vivo da lì…

E Voltaire…e…

La testa prese a girare e lei si sentì soffocare.

"Andiamo fino alla prigione dell'Abbey e chiediamo la liberazione di quei dodici uomini!".

Bernard scandì la richiesta, gridando forte e il mormorio di disappunto e di rabbia della folla si sollevò…

Il tempo di percepire quelle parole e il cuore corse già alla prigione…

La stessa richiesta venne ripetuta da altri uomini tra la folla, allargando il consenso, rinforzando il convincimento.

"Alla prigione dell'Abbey!".

"No…aspettate…i soldati non lo permetteranno!" – gridarono altri temendo una rappresaglia.

La folla s'incitava e si caricava di coraggio, di fronte a quell'obiettivo apparentemente semplice e poi implodeva su sé stessa, memore delle ultime reazioni dei gendarmi che avevano sparato sulla folla a Saint Antoin…

"E' vero…non vogliamo essere attaccati!".

"Se saremo in tanti i soldati non potranno farci niente!".

Replica intelligente…

Era quella la forza del popolo…

Il numero, la folla, gigantesca, informe, compatta, unita…

Un muro, un semplice muro di pietra si frapponeva alla realizzazione di un obiettivo comune…

Quasi una sorta di prova generale di una corale rappresentazione che presto avrebbe calcato la scena di quel gigantesco palcoscenico…

Paris…

Gruppi di persone tentennavano...

Altri si mossero più decisi, ondeggiando e raggruppandosi e puntando decisamente verso Pont Royal per oltrepassare la Senna, verso l'Abbey.

I passaggi di pietra che fungevano da argine furono gli unici a trattenere la folla.

Un percorso breve, strade all'inizio ampie che però ben presto si sarebbero ristrette, impedendo ai soldati di affiancare la gente e di controllarla e di accordarsi sul da farsi.

I militari si sarebbero dovuti disperdere guadagnando le stradine laterali, attraversando il fiume un poco per volta…

Fu un istante e già Oscar si ritrovò circondata da quella sorta di marea intensa che a poco a poco gonfiava la sua forza, vibrando tesa nel percorso comune, dilagando senza poter essere fermata…

 _Io ruoto su me stesso passando con lo sguardo la rosa del P a quella dell'S, poi dall'S al P._

 _E le spirali nel mio spirito diventano un polipo mostruoso che espelle il suo inchiostro._

 _Polipo mostruoso…_

 _Le tenebre che assorbono la luce, ho un capogiro e porto la mia mano sulla mia bocca, mordendo istintivamente il palmo…_

Il cuore prese a battere forte, mentre l'aria si muoveva intensa…

La mente e l'istinto allora presero il sopravvento su tutti i sensi, allertandoli come era sempre stata abituata a fare nella vita.

Restava pur sempre un soldato.

E pensare, ragionare, osservare e comprendere ciò che le accadeva intorno, con la mente prima che con gli occhi o le orecchie, era ciò che le era stato insegnato, istintivamente, fosse stata in completa solitudine o circondata a quell'enorme Idra dalle mille braccia e dalle mille teste, che adesso aveva preso a muoversi più intensamente, orgogliosamente animata da una coscienza finalmente comune.

Dannatamente sospinta verso una sorta di prova generale…

C'erano occhi lucidi, seppure affamati e mani tese seppure sporche…

C'erano vestiti polverosi e modesti…

C'era il sentire comune, intenso…

Talmente intenso che per qualche istante Oscar rimase abbagliata e confusa da quello che pensò fosse solo il riflesso del sole posato su qualche accidente metallico, un arnese da lavoro, un'ascia…

Il coltello sfilò leggero verso di lei, dal basso, e lei ebbe solo il tempo di scansarsi quel poco che le consentì d'afferrare il polso dell'assalitore e di tirarlo a sé, seguendo la linea di forza di quello, per minare il suo equilibrio e farlo barcollare.

Così le avevano insegnato…

Nelle orecchie le grida di rabbia che incitavano a raggiungere la prigione dell'Abbey…

Ai suoi soldati aveva ordinato di non reagire e adesso era lei, proprio lei, sotto assedio di un volto sconosciuto, sapientemente coperto da una dannata maschera da demone, la stessa che lei rammentò di aver già visto quando il Duca Ardelos, più di un anno prima, aveva rischiato d'essere ammazzato ad Agincourt…

I demoni non esistono, eppure può capitare d'incontrarli alle volte, quando decidono di lasciare i loro lerci nascondigli, là, nei cunicoli altrettanto lerci che portano alla Senna.

Ed essi non hanno nulla d'innaturale o magico…

Non più di quanto non lo sia il desiderio d'ammazzare…

La stessa maschera beffarda adesso si accaniva su di lei.

Il sangue riacquistò consistenza mentre i sensi piombarono all'unisono a contrarsi per opporsi e vincere la forza dell'altro.

"Salviamo i nostri dodici figli!".

La folla urlava adesso e si muoveva gonfia e possente, irruenta e decisa, scandendo la propria volontà di liberare i soldati, come la Senna, capace di travolgere tutto e di ignorare quelli che restavano lì, a combattere una strana battaglia, di forza e precisione, mentre il pugnale colpiva e colpiva e colpiva stridendo contro il selciato, senza colpire la carne…

Voleva vivere ancora Oscar, doveva vivere, doveva sapere chi fosse quello e doveva sapere se i suoi soldati sarebbero stati salvi…

Per assurdo faceva paura adesso quella folla che non guardava in faccia a nessuno e che davvero non aveva più paura e sentiva che la forza l'avrebbe avuta e chiunque avesse tentato di contrastarla ne sarebbe rimasto travolto, trascinato via, che fosse stato uno strozzino o un topo di fogna, un assassino o una povera mendicante violata nella carne…

Quella folla presto non avrebbe più avuto capacità di distinguere più la bontà dalla malvagità…

Non ci sarebbero stati più sesso, età, rango, buone maniere, indifferenza, nobiltà o plebe che sarebbe scampata alla sua forza.

E tutti avrebbero toccato con mano la sua voce e la sua voglia possente di giustizia si sarebbe saziata solo al sordo rotolare all'inferno di migliaia di teste, al riflesso vermiglio del sangue che avrebbe impregnato le pietre di Place de Greve, là dove persino la terra ne sarebbe stata satura, e avrebbe risputato fuori l'odore metallico ed aspro inondando di sé case e palazzi, cantine e mansarde, vestiti e pelle…

Tutti sarebbero passati sotto la lama di madame…

Primattrice indiscussa di quella nuova rappresentazione, voce sorda e costante che avrebbe recitato il suo ruolo senza pietà.

In quel giorno forse si stava assistendo alla prova generale.

André prese a correre con lo sguardo in mezzo alla gente.

Stava accadendo ciò che tutti loro avevano sperato…

Ma lui non riusciva più a trovarla, Oscar, e prese a cercarla, voltandosi, chiedendo allo sguardo sofferente di non tradirlo proprio in quel momento.

Il cuore si perse, anch'esso, di nuovo, questa volta come se fosse naufragato in un mare multiforme e variopinto, travolgente, impossibile da fermare.

Strinse le redini, si aggrappò alla baionetta mentre lo sguardo sbarrato cercava quei dannati capelli biondi…

Oscar era lì, accanto a sé, un istante prima…

E dopo, giusto il tempo di concedersi la speranza che forse quei dodici disgraziati presto sarebbero usciti, lei non c'era più.

Non riusciva più a vederla, a trovarla…

La chiamò ancora, chiese ai compagni…

Loro facevano ciò che gli era stato ordinato.

Controllare la folla, da lontano…

Perché l'avevano capito anche loro, adesso, che quella folla poteva avere la forza di tirar fuori i compagni dalla cella e salvargli la pelle…

L'avevano capito il senso delle parole del comandante…

Dannazione a quella donna…

L'avessero saputo prima che quella aveva fegato e…

Però ci sarebbe voluto il comandante, solo lei aveva il potere d'invocare la clemenza del re, per l'ordine pubblico…

Solo lei avrebbe fatto passare quella richiesta per l'unico sensato epilogo di tutta quella storia.

Il respiro mancava, mancava l'aria, mancavano le forze…

Il petto si chiuse e s'impose a richiamarla lì, a quella vita che tirava adesso, con tutta la forza, indietro, lontano, impedendole di combattere liberamente e muoversi liberamente per avere la meglio sull'altro…

Era buio adesso, là sotto, nel passage che finiva a Rive Droi e nelle orecchie solo il respiro di quella maschera demoniaca ed il proprio respiro che non c'era più, concentrato a respingere la lama puntata verso la faccia, lucida, gelata.

Dannazione c'era già passata per quella strettoia…

Il ricatto di due vite appese al ruolo che avrebbe dovuto imparare e poi ripetere per colmare il desiderio di potere d'un folle russo, anch'esso dannato…

Pareva spietatamente simile quel frangente…

Che volessero uccidere lei, ci poteva stare.

Ma quello che sarebbe accaduto se davvero ci fossero riusciti…

Dio…

Non ci sarebbero stati ordini o imposizioni o cautele che avrebbero indotto i suoi soldati a non reagire, come forse sarebbe accaduto ai reggimenti che si stringevano raccogliendosi attorno a Parigi.

Pareva una firma quell'agguato.

L'odio verso i nobili avrebbe colpito lei e così avrebbe costretto i soldati a reagire contro la folla e…

La posta in gioco era alta, di nuovo, come mai avrebbe potuto essere nella sua vita.

Oscar tentò di spingerlo via, per sé e per i suoi uomini e per tutto quello che sarebbe accaduto quando l'avessero ritrovata lì, sotto il passage, pugnalata a morte…

L'altro non ebbe forse altrettanta freddezza e forza per portare a compimento il proprio intento e prese a correre giù, inoltrandosi nei cunicoli che lambivano le rive del fiume, fino ad addentrarsi nelle fogne…

Laggiù non giungeva la voce della folla, flebile lamento che consentì ad Oscar di piantare addosso all'altro la sua domanda…

"Chi sei?".

Dio…

Paris sapeva nascondere così bene chi voleva servirsi del popolo per i propri interessi…

Lei l'aveva riconosciuto quell'altro e voleva quella conferma, mentre solo il sibilo veloce delle lame che si scontravano e la dannata corrente della Senna, placata e lenta, diffondevano i propri suoni sparsi.

I due corpi si scontrarono velocemente, in una lotta di affondi repentini e altretanto rapide fughe.

Il filo della spada scorse sul viso del demone che si ritrovò scoperto mentre la maschera si spezzava miseramente, lasciando intravedere l'effige dei tratti…

Se avesse insistito avrebbe rischiato d'esser riconosciuto davvero.

Si era già permesso di camminare per Parigi al fianco del suo mentore e sicuramente qualcuno avrebbe capito chi fosse…

Indietreggiò mentre Oscar sentì che il respiro veniva meno e una sorta di spasmo percorse il torace spezzando le forze.

Deglutì e riconobbe il baratro in cui sarebbe finita se avesse insistito.

L'altro l'avrebbe uccisa all'istante se…

Si costrinse a fermarsi ed arrendersi e desistere dal corrergli dietro.

Il sordo sentore aspro e ferroso s'impose incidendola nella carne e piegò il corpo che si permise l'ultimo affondo, contro l'altro, proiettando la spada che però si piantò miseramente a terra.

Nessun respiro e lei dovette respirare…

La sua vita stava lentamente scivolando via e lei non voleva vederla scivolare via, non lì, non adesso, non quel giorno, e nemmeno in quell'epoca…

Voleva vivere, voleva amare…

Si permise solo di respirare, spuntando a terra.

Ricacciò in gola le lacrime…

"Questi dodici soldati sono figli del popolo…liberateli immediatamente!"

Una richiesta dignitosa e civile, gridata a gran voce…

"Liberateli…".

Il popolo conteneva la sua forza nella voce…

Ancora…

Il sangue poteva attendere…

Erano passate molte ore da quando la folla si era decisa a muoversi, da quando le parole dei compagni di Bernard avevano fatto breccia nella naturale e lamentosa diffidenza del popolo.

La gente di Paris si era vista puntare i fucili contro…

E aveva alzato la testa…

Passarono altre ore, mentre sotto quelle finestre, di fronte a quel muro spesso, la gente continuava a gridare…

Era una prova generale…

Tremilaseicento Soldati della Guardia Metropolitana, suddivisi nelle guarnigioni di Versailles e di Parigi, presto si sarebbero uniti ai trentamila soldati che si stavano radunando alle porte della città.

Per assurdo il popolo era lì a chiedere di liberare proprio dodici di quei soldati che forse un giorno si sarebbero scontrati proprio contro quella stessa gente.

Ancora nessuno aveva avuto il coraggio di comprenderlo davvero.

Oscar tentò a fatica di uscire dal vicolo.

Per fortuna André non era dentro quella prigione…

Perché se lui fosse stato là dentro, Oscar avrebbe perso il senno…

L'amore era anche quello…

Oscar sentiva che sarebbe accaduto questo se André non fosse stato lì, con lei….

No, André non era dentro l'Abbey.

André adesso era lì, davanti a sé, sbucato dall'inizio del vicolo, il viso stravolto, lo sguardo fisso a lei, come avesse visto un fantasma…

Sì, Oscar doveva pensare ai suoi uomini…

E non sapeva che stesse accadendo…

Ma André adesso era lì, davanti a lei, e lei si chiese di nuovo come avesse fatto ad amarla così, per tutti quei dannatissimi anni…

Lo guardò e lo sguardo non si abbassò anche se le guance vennero attraversate da una sorta di vertigine calda…

D'istinto…

Era dannatamente bello ed era sempre stato suo.

Lo era stato davvero…

Mai l'aveva dimenticata, tradita, o messa da parte giustificando l'istinto di sfogarsi per colpa della durezza e dell'intransigenza di lei…

Mai altre donne si erano abbandonate alla sua voce, al suo respiro, alle sue braccia…

Lei sì, ma solo per un istante.

Per averlo per sé…

Per tornare a possederlo.

Anche se era sempre stato suo.

Adesso era diverso, era tutto così diverso…

Adesso lo amava e avrebbe voluto…

Adesso lo amava e si chiese cosa sarebbe stata disposta a fare per lui e che altro avrebbe mai osato chiedere a lui per impedirsi di cedere alle sue braccia ed averle su di sé forse come ultimo desiderio di vita, fosse stata l'ultima cosa che avrebbe fatto nella vita?

"Ma dov'eri finita?". – chiese lui altrettanto incredulo di ritrovarla così lontano dal punto in cui s'erano persi di vista.

Solo il cavallo aveva recuperato André, muto testimone di un tempo, altro tempo, che avevano trascorso divisi, lontani, senza sapere nulla l'uno dell'altro.

Si poteva continuare a vivere così?

"Che sta accadendo? André che sta accadendo?".

"Direi che va tutto bene…si sono radunate almeno cinquemila persone alla prigione dell'Abbey!" – le disse lui che la vide quasi cadere a terra a quella notizia.

Lo sguardo quasi ebbro di lucida follia lo convinse che Oscar era ancora salda nei suoi nervi…

"Cinquemila persone…".

Molto più di quello che si sarebbe aspettata.

"Forse ce la facciamo" – sibilò cinicamente.

 _Fraternité…_

Sarebbero passate ancora diverse ore prima che il dispaccio che il Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia aveva già preparato giungesse a Versailles di fronte ad un sovrano costernato e dubbioso e ad un altrettanto furioso consiglio dei ministri che incitava il primo a non cedere ad alcuna richiesta.

Attorno alla prigione dell'Abbey s'erano radunate più di cinquemila persone e altre se ne stavano aggiungendo…

Non era possibile tenere sotto controllo la situazione ancora a lungo e sarebbe stata solo questione di tempo e sarebbe scoppiata una rivolta.

Tempo…

Di nuovo non c'era tempo, tempo per riflettere, tergiversare, ordinare ai soldati di respingere la folla…

Cinquemila persone erano davvero troppe per avere la meglio su di esse senza rischiare di passare alla storia per un tiranno sanguinario.

E Re Luigi XVI non lo era mai stato e non lo sarebbe diventato mai…

La mente del sovrano corse alla Storia…

Carlo I d'Inghilterra era stato decapitato quasi un secolo prima e tutto perché non aveva ceduto alle richieste del popolo.

Il Generale Bouillé invece era fuori di sé.

L'ennesima concessione avrebbe elevato l'arroganza del popolo ad un limite inammissibile.

Lo smacco più grave l'avrebbe subito lui che quei dodici soldati li aveva fatti arrestare e condannare…

E non c'era stato bisogno nemmeno di celebrare un processo perché lui era il testimone principale del loro tradimento e se non fosse stato per l'intercessione della regina Maria Antonietta anche Oscar François de Jarjayes sarebbe finita a marcire in una cella alla Bastiglia o magari, ancora meglio, seppellita sotto due metri di terra.

Quell'affronto lui non l'avrebbe mai dimenticato e gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare a quella donna, fosse stato necessario cercarla fino alla fine del mondo…

Bouillè tremò di rabbia di fronte all'indecisione del sovrano che già si sentiva sopraffatto al pensiero di quella folla, ondeggiante, rumorosa, caotica, inferocita…

Lui era sempre stato cauto e calmo e solitario e benevolo…

Gli parve quasi di vederla quella folla, come se per un istante lui si fosse trovato al di sopra di essa, ad osservarla, ma si scosse nel percepire che invece forse era proprio lui ad essere osservato nel silenzio tombale dell'attesa di un evento.

Luigi XVI si strinse le mani nelle mani. Lui non era un guerriero come i suoi predecessori…

Non era bravo a prendere decisioni improvvise…

Lo sguardo severo dei ministri era puntato su di lui…

I passi decisi ed eleganti di Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta lo ridestarono dall'angoscia.

Anche la Regina aveva compreso cosa stesse accadendo, perché conosceva il senso di quel messaggio giunto a Versailles e conosceva chi lo aveva scritto e perché…

Quell'antica amicizia pulsava adesso, attraverso il consenso di Maria Antonietta a sollecitare il sovrano a concedere la libertà ai soldati della guardia.

"Vorreste gettare Parigi in un mare di sangue per dodici uomini?" – chiosò la regina scossa e furiosa.

Un gesto di generosità verso il popolo…

Per rinsaldare e riavvicinare i lembi di una ferita che pareva ormai putrefatta e necrotica…

Per concedere un ultimo sussulto di vita ad un'amicizia che durava da vent'anni.

Il re aveva potere di vita e di morte su qualsiasi suddito. Anche i più disperati, anche i traditori, anche i nobili da sempre fedeli alla famiglia reale…

Tutti avevano diritto ad un atto di clemenza…

Era questo il potere illuminato ed assoluto del sovrano.

E così doveva essere anche quei dodici uomini.

Qualche generale annuì, qualche altro sbottò in silenzio…

Un altro, un poco in disparte, rimase silenzioso e cupo.

Poi si alzò congedandosi dai sovrani.

"Mia moglie ha chiesto di essere riaccompagnata a casa quasta sera…" – si giustificò il Generale Jarjayes uscendo dalla stanza – "I miei omaggi maestà…".

Era ormai il tramonto…

Si consumava la prima fugace vittoria di un popolo che si era ritrovato capace di avere un'unica voce, un unico corpo, un'unica volontà…

Un'idra mostruosa che aveva espanso le sue teste per le strade di Parigi e aveva portato avanti le sue richieste.

Un altro passo, un'altra prova, un'altra conquista che procurava una lucida euforia…

Le ali della folla esplosero in un grido liberatorio di esultanza mentre i primi soldati iniziarono ad uscire dal portone della prigione.

Il sole caldo della fine di giugno si stendeva sulle schiene gelate e rattrappite.

Le ombre un poco allungate, il cielo terso e rosso, tinse quell'istante che divenne quasi raccolto mentre Alain si avvicinava al suo comandante e lei ci teneva a spiegargli che se loro erano lì era per merito del popolo e di nessun altro.

Quello sorrise, come se già lo sapesse, come se già avesse immaginato che solo quella forza sarebbe stata in grado di vincere la dura ed intransigente resistenza di chi sente minacciato il proprio potere.

Ma sapeva bene che una forza del genere non si anima da sola…

Una stretta di mano…

"Comandante….noi vorremmo che vi uniste a noi…" – gridò quasi Romanov mentre era intento a stringere mani, ricevere pacche sulle spalle, prendersi baci sulle guance dalle donne di Parigi.

Oscar si voltò, lo sguardo era teso, il braccio le faceva male.

"Non credo che…" – obiettò tentando di sottrarsi ad un rituale di cui intuiva i contorni ma che per quella sera davvero non avrebbe fatto al caso suo.

"Non accettiamo un rifiuto!" – replicò Voltaire assieme ad altri soldati – "Io ho scampato la morte, non posso mica far finta di niente. E dato che nessuno mi toglierà dalla testa che voi non c'entrate nulla…beh…io penso che dobbiate consentirsi di sdebitarci…".

Un grido d'incitamento si sollevò all'unisono, mentre alcuni popolani avevano già preso sottobraccio i primi soldati e se li stavano trascinando via…

"Vi reclamano comandante…" – intervenne Alain più serio – "Magari non ci siete abituata…".

"No…non si tratta di questo…è che io…".

Romanov si piantò davanti ad André: "Vedi di convincerla tu accidenti. A te ha sempre dato retta!".

L'altro sgranò lo sguardo…

Questa proprio non sapeva da dove Romanov l'avesse tirata fuori!

"Oscar…si tratta solo di brindare alla morte scampata…anche tu in fondo ci speravi…".

"D'accordo…va bene…".

Le redini del cavallo trattenute a stento mentre la folla, come una sorta di corrente lenta ed imponente, si stava trascinando via tutto e tutti.

Con la coda dell'occhio Oscar cercò il soldato Lasalle Gerard…

Lo vide alla fine poco distante. Accanto a lui c'era la giovane Helena.

Stavano parlando ma lo sguardo di Gerard era scuro. Pareva stesse per cadere a terra, quasi trafitto…

"Aspetta André…".

Oscar trattenne il cavallo e tornò indietro decisa ad impedire quell'ennesima idiozia…

Due persone che si amano, dannazione, devono stare insieme.

Non fece in tempo, se non a vedere la mano della giovane volare dritta in faccia al soldato e l'altro barcollare e finire addosso ad un gruppetto di persone.

Helena aveva scelto la sua strada allora. La più dura ed intransigente…

Oscar vide la giovane correre via e scomparire in mezzo alla folla.

Il soldato Lasalle finì in ginocchio per poch istanti e poi venne tirato su a forza da due contadini che se l'erano trovato tra i piedi e che gli sorrisero e lo strattonarono per la giacca ripetendogli in faccia che era vivo e che doveva ringraziare il cielo e che forse era solo la fame che gli stava giocando un brutto scherzo…

Gerard piangeva e balbettava…

Oscar tentò di raggiungerlo ma anche l'altro venne inghittito dalla folla e scomparve dalla vista, perduto in qualla specie di orgia di vittoria che stava inebriando la mente e le pance dei parigini increduli di aver strappato alla forca la vita di dodici di loro.

Il Generale Jarjayes non si coricò quella sera.

Si andò a sedere nella solita poltrona, accanto al fuoco, vicinissimo.

Aveva freddo, nonostante fosse l'ultimo giorno di giugno.

Le mani erano gelate e lo sguardo era fisso al camino.

"Dovreste riposare…".

La voce di Madame Jarjayes gli giunse lontana, anche se la donna era lì, a poca distanza da lui, quasi seduta a terra, e lo sguardo perso nelle stesse lingue che ardevano nel camino.

L'uomo tentò di scorgere il profilo della moglie rischiarato dal tepore della luce e gli parve per un istante di vedere quello della figlia, sorprendentemente simile.

La figlia più piccola…

"Non riesco a dormire…" – replicò l'altro e nel tono una punta di disperazione – "Non riesco più a dormire…".

Non era un capriccio o un'insofferenza al sonno.

"Sempre gli stessi pensieri?" – chiese madame senza voltarsi dalla parte del marito.

Lei quei pensieri li aveva sentiti scorrere nelle vene da sempre, ma adesso, rivelati nelle parole del marito, acquistavano un che d'incombente e reale che pareva sorprendentemente accumunarli.

L'uomo sospirò, senza una parola. Annuì e la donna non potè fare altro che allungare la mano e stringere quella del marito.

Non era mai stato un uomo espansivo il Generale Jarjayes, quanto piuttosto estremamente intransigente e severo.

Ma era stato un uomo fedele e questo, per i tempi in cui vivevano, era davvero una grande risorsa ed un pregio di cui una donna poteva andare fiera.

L'unica decisione assurda quella che aveva preso sulla sorte della loro ultima figlia.

La più piccola…

Una decisione che adesso stava assumendo i suoi reali contorni e nemmeno il Generale Jarjayes si sarebbe mai immaginato che la propria forza, la propria intransigenza ed il sordo cinismo con cui aveva da sempre calcolato gesti ed affari, sentimenti ed allenaze, si stessero sgretolando, minate dagli eventi, dall'impotenza…

Tutto stava sfuggendo al suo controllo, tutto stava precipitando…

Non aveva prova di ciò che stava accadendo…

Ma adesso, ogni giorno che trascorreva, sempre più spesso era lì a chiedersi se davvero l'onore della propria famiglia potesse valere la vita di una figlia?

Sua figlia, la più piccola…

Sì perché adesso quel sogno dannato e terribile ritornava sempre più spesso…

Quel maledetto sogno in cui cadeva ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi, eco di una coscienza che reclamava giustizia, e che lo torturava fino a quando non riusciva a svegliarsi.

Non ricordava nulla di esso, solo un enorme senso d'oppressione, e vagamente, il suono di una voce, forse qualcuno che conosceva.

E che gridava un nome…

* Wu Ming: "L'armata dei sonnambuli".

217


	48. Julliet 1789

_**Julliet 1789**_

 _1 luglio 1789 - Paris_

L'euforia non accennava a scemare.

Anzi, il vino pareva essere uscito da cateratte invisibili che foraggiavano di continuo i bicchieri.

Si doveva festeggiare quell'avvenimento. Non era da tutti scampare alla forca…

E per di più c'era che quell'evento era stato il popolo di Parigi, o per lo meno una parte di esso, ad allontanarlo dalla testa dei dodici Soldati della Guardia che adesso erano ebbri di gioia e di speranze…

Consapevoli che la strada sarebbe stata lunga ma che almeno una strada era stata tracciata.

Notte fonda fuori, calore intenso dentro quella locanda dove anche l'oste alla fine si era convinto ad offrire quanto necessario per rimettere in sesto quei poveri cristiani assetati ed affamati da più di una settimana, che parevano tornati da una specie di crociata in Terra Santa.

Qualche moglie gelosa s'era tirata dietro il marito che non aveva per nulla voglia di chiudersi in una casa dopo esser stato rinchiuso più d'una settimana dentro quella prigione gelata.

In tutti i sensi!

Le fidanzate di altri, altrettanto gelose, s'erano risolte a restare lì a festeggiare e a tenere d'occhio gli scampati che a qualche donna di Parigi non gli fosse venuto in mente di festeggiare assieme a quelli perché ad essere scampati alla forca davvero si doveva aver avuto una ben fortuita benedizione!

Tanto valeva darci dentro!

Col vino s'intendeva!

L'euforia pareva davvero essersi presa la testa e le pance di tutti.

"Quella…ha fatto tutto lei ti dico!" – biascicò Voltaire all'indirizzo di altri due compari e due avventori seduti al tavolo…

Quella in realtà se ne stava un poco in disparte. Non che la foga della scampata esecuzione non la sentisse propria, ma nel profondo restava il senso di caduta e di vuoto e di perdita, verso cui pareva correre la propria vita e non solo la propria.

La moltitudine di gente che le parole di Bernard e degli altri compagni era riuscita a smuovere adesso pareva essere ancora lì, davanti a lei, e nel mezzo quel tizio ch'era riuscito ad individuare lei, proprio lei, e l'avrebbe fatta fuori se lei non si fosse dannata l'anima per evitare d'essere ammazzata lì e buttata nella Senna.

Forse prima o poi ci sarebbe finita davvero impigliata nelle reti dell'Isle du Cignes.

C'era che in tutta quella storia la mente ed il cuore si stavano dilaniando all'idea che continuare a servire i propri sovrani ed il popolo diveniva visione assolutamente inconciliabile, se non impossibile.

Tutt'e due non avrebbero potuto mai più convivere dopo quanto era accaduto.

C'era che l'anima stava scivolando in un pensiero davvero assoluto questa volta e senza scampo perché davvero non c'era più tempo.

Oscar sentiva di non averne più.

E così un altro bicchiere finì in pancia…

Il vino che colma il vuoto, o meglio lo riempie di una strana nebbia euforica che impedisce di scivolarci dentro.

Ma lei sapeva che era tutto talmente effimero e quel vino non sarebbe servito a niente.

Si rammentò di quella sera, tanti mesi prima, alla Concergierie, mentre lei fradicia di pioggia dopo aver pattugliato le strade aveva varcato la soglia stretta e s'era ritrovata addosso gli sguardi lividi e sinistri dei propri soldati che ci avevano sperato davvero che Paris se la fosse inghiottita quella donna nobile, arrogante al punto da pretendere di comandare loro, i Soldati della Guardia.

E lei s'era intestardita nell'idea che quelli li avrebbe piegati, non con la paura, non con la forza e nemmeno con la viscida adulazione con cui forse tanti nella Guardia Reale s'erano risolti ad accettare i suoi comandi.

E nemmeno lei si sarebbe mai aspettata che quel rispetto le si sarebbe rovesciato addosso così e fosse lì, davanti agli occhi, mentre c'era da scommetterci che quelli adesso l'osservavano anche se facevano finta di darsi pacche sulle spalle e qualche parola di troppo continuava a volare e giù gomitate soffiando di fare attenzione perché il comandante era lì ed il solito linguaggio non era adatto alla sua presenza.

Rammentò che quella sera, lei aveva cercato André e adesso lo sapeva perché anche se adesso la vita pareva correre così velocemente…

André era accanto a lei e l'osservava, seppur immerso nelle sue roventi congetture.

Adesso era tornato accanto a lei, ma averla persa di vista per quegli interminabili minuti era equivalso a scavare ancora più in profondità il suo senso di smarrimento e di impotenza. Adesso che la vista barcollava sempre di più e lei gli pareva più sofferente del solito…

Non era solo la voragine che si era aperta tra lei e suo padre, tra lei e la famiglia reale, tra lei e tutto il mondo in cui era vissuta fino ad allora…

Era altro e lui non riusciva a comprendere cosa fosse...

Di solito in quei posti ci finivano da soli e lontani dagli occhi indiscreti di ufficiali e sottoposti.

Lì vicino, al contrario, stazionavano i soldatacci più infami ed intransigenti della Compagnia B della Guardia Metropolitana di Parigi. Quella per intenderci che ne vedeva di ogni, ogni giorno.

Altro che quelli della Compagnia A che avevano preso i vizi e le buone maniere dei damerini della Guardia Reale.

E a lei pareva essere accaduto proprio quello, ma al contrario.

Era lei ad aver preso le pessime abitudini dei suoi soldatacci e…

Quel bicchiere di vino adesso era proprio di troppo.

Un leggero colpo di tosse, come se l'alcool stesse bruciando persino le viscere e André…

"Comandante…volevamo ringraziarvi…".

André si trattenne, ma avrebbe volentieri concluso la serata il prima possibile.

Sollevò lo sguardo su quello del compare che s'era fatto più vicino. Oscar al contrario era assorta, quasi stesse scivolando con l'anima dentro le fessure colme di cera rappresa del tavolaccio unto a cui erano seduti.

Il vocione del Soldato Jean Baptiste Frerer la scosse dai pensieri. Lo sguardo incrociò quello dell'omone che forse per la prima volta nella sua vita la stava osservando con un piglio di gratitudine e forse per la prima volta nella sua vita stava ringraziando una donna non certo per qualche seducente moina, ma perché l'aveva tirato fuori dalla galera e gli aveva salvato la pelle.

Dannazione, una donna era riuscita a fare tutto questo.

Anche se era per colpa di quella che c'era finito in galera.

Dietro di lui altri soldati.

Poco più indietro Alain.

André e Alain, entrambi stranamente silenziosi, quasi che il silenzio fosse l'unico sistema per festeggiare.

Forse per entrambi non c'era nulla di cui rallegrarsi, se non la vita stessa, con il suo sangue che scorreva, con il suo respiro cadenzato e tornato calmo.

"Ve lo ripeto…è stata la gente di Parigi a muoversi per voi" – tentò di contestare lei.

"Sì l'abbiamo capito. Ma a quella gentaglia forse avrebbe fatto comodo vedere dodici disgraziati fatti fuori a Place de Greve. Tanto per rallegrarsi di sapere che oggi non sarebbe toccato a qualcuno di loro. E quindi è merito vostro se si sono mossi…vi dobbiamo la vita comandante!".

Che dannata responsabilità era quella che lei si stava caricando sulle spalle…

Comandare soldati che non avrebbe più eseguito gli ordini dei superiori ma solo i suoi ordini.

E avere la sensazione netta che la sua vita stesse scivolando altrove…

Lei non era pronta o forse lo era, ma adesso comprendeva che non decideva più solo per sé stessa.

E che fine avrebbero fatto quegli uomini se lei avesse deciso di non accettare più gli ordini di Bouillè e degli altri ufficiali e del re in persona?

Che cosa avrebbe chiesto a quegli uomini?

Un brivido corse lungo la schiena.

Quel moto, impercettibile si espanse…

"E' meglio che tu rientri adesso…" – esordì André che si era tenuto in disparte.

"Sì, dannazione…è meglio che voi rientrate in caserma!" – replicò Voltaire poco dietro – "Ehi ragazzi…tutti in piedi, il comandante se ne va".

L'uomo si voltò iniziando a dare manate sulle spalle agli altri.

"Avanti su…avanzi di galera…un pò di rispetto dannazione…" – s'arrabattò ottenendo scarsi risultati. I soldati erano davvero ubriachi e lui convenne che era meglio lasciar perdere.

"Però dannazione, non possiamo lasciarvi tornare in caserma a quest'ora…" – blaterò il compare del primo, il soldato Camille Bertinou.

Romanov pestò i piedi…

Oscar ebbe una sorta di tuffo al cuore, ricordando lo stesso gesto che l'uomo aveva compiuto quando l'aveva letteralmente presa in braccio e portata fuori dall'inferno di Palais Meinsinkov.

"Soldato Bertinou…non è necessario…" – si schernì lei agitandosi all'idea.

"No…chiedo scusa comandante. Volevo solo dire che si deve organizzare una scorta per riportarvi in caserma. Mica vogliamo che qualche imbecille parigino rimasto a bocca asciutta decida di volere la sua esecuzione proprio oggi!".

André si stupì a quelle parole.

Alain era serio anche se alticcio.

"Vado io…" – accennò.

"Bene…tu e …oh…certo André…" – continuò Voltaire piantando addosso all'altro un'occhiata dubbia e… – "E poi…".

Una gomitata al fianco lo fece voltare e lo sguardo incrociò quello decisamente poco amichevole di Romanov.

"Credo che quei due bastino no?" – intervenne Romanov e Voltaire lì a tentar di capire il senso di quell'affermazione.

"Oh…beh…se è per quello allora direi che anche Alain è di troppo!" – chiosò l'altro a voce alta.

Il tono era alterato, che il vino s'era dato da fare quella sera e tutti adesso esponevano verità più o meno nascoste, segreti che ormai non lo erano più.

E lei non potè fare a meno d'essere investita dal senso di quelle parole e dal significato e…

Dannazione allora anche quegli avanzi di galera che si ritrovava come soldati avevano intuito…

"Io non sarò d'impiccio…" – bisbigliò Alain facendosi contro Romanov.

"Oh…bene, bene…direi che allora il comandante è in buone mani…".

"Adesso finitela!" – intervenne André.

Il senso di quella pantomima era chiaro, meno lo sarebbe stato spiegare a quei soldatacci che quello che loro avrebbero voluto in realtà non sarebbe mai potuto accadere.

Fosse stato tutto così semplice…

Già, forse era davvero semplice, ma lui aveva paura adesso. Una paura folle di quelle strade dannatamente buie, di quegli odori diventati troppo persistenti, perché era ad essi che doveva affidarsi per riconoscere le strade…

Era stato quello il motivo per cui una volta arruolato nei Soldati della Guardia e aver preso alloggio nella caserma in Rue de la Chaussee d'Antin, André s'era messo a girovagare per giorni e giorni, come un senzatetto, per Parigi, in tutte le ore libere che aveva di giorno ma, dannazione, anche di notte, perché, dannazione i turni li aveva sempre di giorno e lui l'aveva capito che Oscar lo faceva apposta, per non creargli dei problemi.

Così la sua Paris gli era entrata nella testa, nelle ossa, nei muscoli e si era ricostruita come d'incanto sulla punta delle dita, quando sfiorava i muri lisci ed intonacati dei palazzi nobili o quelli ruvidi e sbrecciati delle casupole più povere…

E poi c'era l'odore del pane e della carne e delle locande e l'odore delle fogne e dell'acqua putrida, e le grida dei venditori di libri a Pont Neuf…

Le campane di Notre - Dame, Saint Jaques, Saint Germain, Saint Sulpice, che scandivano le ore con i loro rintocchi diversi, così da orientare i sensi.

E poi c'era il rumore delle carrozze che aumentava al mattino e scemava alla sera…

Ogni foborgo viveva a modo proprio

Così aveva finito per orientarsi, da solo, il cuore in gola e nella mente il chiodo fisso di misurare tutto, sfiorare tutto, annusare tutto…

"Solo un momento…" – disse Oscar alzandosi e quelli a guardare che avesse in mente adesso il comandante che nemmeno lei pareva esser tanto lucida.

Lo sguardo si diresse al lato opposto della locanda, buio e sorprendentemente malinconico.

Finalmente l'aveva ritrovato il Soldato Lasalle Gerard. Ubriaco fradicio e perso era accasciato su una panca, appoggiato al muro e un altro bicchiere di vino stretto tra le dita, pronto a far compagnia a quello tracannato, che aveva sciolto i suoi effluvi persino negli occhi, rossi di pianto e di sbornia.

"Gerard…" - Oscar si avvicinò piano – "Soldato Lasalle…".

"Agli ordini comandante…" – biascicò l'altro ad occhi semi chiusi – "Dov…dov…dovete scusarmi ma non sono in grado di alzarmi…se…se…vo…volete…vado a cercare dell'acqua…".

"Non voglio che tu ti alzi voglio che tu la smetta di bere…".

"Pe…pe…perché? Sto festeggiando! Non dovrei forse festeggiare? Sono libero!" – il tono parve quasi rimproverare il consiglio del comandante – "Ho scampato la morte per la terza volta…dovrei essere il più felice di tutti!".

"Ed è così infatti…quella giovane mi ha detto che ti vuole molto bene…".

"Quale giovane?" – borbottò Gerard fingendo di non capire – "Di chi state parlando?".

Ignorare una vicenda dolorosa può essere un buon sistema per non soffrire.

Oscar ne sapeva qualcosa, ma sapeva altrettanto bene che prima o poi i conti li si deve fare con il destino e non è possibile rimandare la questione né perderci il senno.

"Sai bene di chi sto parlando. Sei un giovane assennato ed è per questo che Mademoiselle Helena si è avvicinata a te…".

"Mademoiselle Helena? Chi quella puttana?".

Denigrare chi ci ha fatto del male poteva essere un altro sistema per non soffrire…

Anche di quello Oscar ne sapeva qualcosa…

Aveva incolpato André della propria paura d'esser messa davanti a sentimenti che aveva reputato assurdi ed incomprensibili per lei. E quasi l'aveva trattato alla stregua d'un traditore, dei peggiori poi, di quelli che si nutrono della tua vita e poi ti pugnalano alle spalle…

E lui c'era riuscito dannazione a metterla con le spalle al muro: essere una donna, debole, incapace di risolvere sempre ogni evento della vita, terribile o meno che fosse.

Non l'aveva odiato ma sapeva bene di avergli fatto scontare il peso di quell'amore rivelato con disperazione e ferocia…

Non l'aveva odiato ma sapeva di avergli addossato il dubbio che la piccola Mimose non si fosse salvata per una sua precisa scelta. Salvare lei invece della bambina…

Non l'aveva odiato ma in cuor sapeva che non l'aveva mai sollevato dal dubbio di averlo per sé solo per senso di possesso, solo perché lui non fosse di altre.

André non meritava questo…

L'amava adesso e...

E di nuovo l'aveva allontanato perché la sua presenza era diventata come una lama che tranciava di netto l'anima e la rivelava per ciò che era, fragile ed infuocata.

"Helena ti vuole bene. E' solo questo che conta…non devi disperarti…lei ti vuole talmente bene che sarebbe disposta a fare di tutto pur di non ferirti…".

Gerard allora si sollevò a fatica e lo sguardo si piantò su quello del comandante, lucido e spietato come mai le era capitato di scorgere.

"E sapete che ho fatto invece io?".

Oscar rimase lì, un po' senza parole, perché non se l'aspettava che il buon Soldato Lasalle avesse effettivamente preso iniziative in quel frangente.

"Io le ho detto che non m'importava nulla di lei…".

"Ma…perché…non è vero".

"E' verissimo invece…e le ho anche detto qualcos'altro…e tanto che ci siete lo dirò anche a voi!".

Oscar tirò un respiro più fondo.

"Io amo un'altra donna…".

Lo sguardo si sgranò sull'ennesima rivelazione…

E prima che lei potesse replicare…

"Voi!" – sentenziò Gerard battendo il pugno sul tavolo.

"Cosa?" – Oscar rimase lì, con gli occhi sull'altro e un'espressione sulle prime incredula che assorbì le residue forze e le impose di sedersi, quasi accasciarsi sulla panca lì dietro.

Perché ne aveva sentite davvero tante ma questa…

"E non è necessario che mi diciate cosa pensate di tutto questo. Tanto lo so che uno come me con voi non avrebbe speranze…ma io vi amo, fin dal primo giorno che vi ho vista e quando mi avete fatto uscire dalla galera vi ho amato ancora di più, e ancora di più quando ho capito che eravate una donna intelligente e forte e che non vi sareste mai piegata all'insensato desiderio di quei maledetti demoni che avete incontrato…voi non scendete a compromessi…no…non l'avete fatto nemmeno questa volta…".

"Lasalle è davvero ubriaco…" – bofonchiò un soldato poco distante.

"Taci tu!" – gridò Gerard che aveva sentito – "Io non mento su certe cose. E' vero, Helena è stata la prima donna con cui sono stato. E mi piaceva e se avessi potuto l'avrei anche sposata…ma…dannazione…lei dice che io merito di meglio e forse ha davvero ragione…".

Gerard abbassò la faccia fino a che la fronte toccò il piano del tavolo unto e freddo.

Il confabulare arrotato e biascicato si perse nel vociare della locanda.

"Perdonatemi comandante ma dovevo dirvi queste cose. Io non voglio morire senza avervi confessato ciò che provo…so che nel vostro cuore non c'è posto per uno come me…ma volevo che lo sapeste…".

Oscar era senza parole.

 _Morire…_

Perché?

 _Perché Lasalle Gerard sarebbe dovuto morire…_

"Ho capito…ma…" – balbettò lei nell'incertezza di dover consolare più che rispondere alle parole di Gerard.

Parole disperate che nascondevano la disperazione di un rifiuto, sgorgate nel tentativo di annebbiare i sensi e confondere i sentimenti.

"Vi prego…per l'amor del cielo…non dite niente. Non voglio né compassione né pietà…andate via…ve ne prego…non dovete restare in un posto del genere. Voi non siete fatta per un posto del genere…".

Gerard sollevò lo sguardo e passò oltre al viso di Oscar che lo fissava.

Corse a quello di André poco dietro, come a dirgli: _Ti decidi a portarla via? Ti decidi a prenderti ciò che ti spetta tu che puoi? Prima che sia troppo tardi e tutto sia perduto?_

Sì André alla fine si risolse a prendere sul serio l'occhiataccia di Gerard Lasalle.

Era notte fonda, una notte dolce e profumata, mentre Paris accoglieva le ombre che cavalcavano lente addentrandosi nelle strade buie, appena lambite dall'alone giallognolo dei lampioncini, raggiunte dallo scorrere lieve ed altrettanto lento della Senna, che a tratti pareva amplificarsi e a tratti nascondersi, attutita dalle spesse mura della case.

André era troppo concentrato sul percorso, nel tentativo di riconoscere le vie ed orientarsi per non rischiare che Oscar si accorgesse di quello che gli stava accadendo.

Faticava a tenere salda la direzione e s'immerse nel silenzio della notte.

Un tiro deciso alle redini…

Il primo cavaliere arrestò la marcia.

Lo sguardo si sollevò sul secondo, un poco incerto. Le parole uscirono severe e nette.

"Pensi di farcela?" – chiese Alain a voce bassa.

André sulle prime non comprese, poi lo sguardo gli riportò l'ombra di edifici conosciuti, quelli poco oltre l'Hotel de Richelieu, dietro la caserma di Rue de la Chaussée d'Antin.

La vista un poco annebbiata dalla sobria sbronza che s'era permesso gli confermò che sì, poteva farcela e col capo annuì in direzione dell'altro.

Anche il terzo cavaliere arrestò il cavallo, ma nemmeno il terzo cavaliere pareva essere del tutto in sé.

"Comandante…se volete scusarmi…avrei altre idee per questa notte…" – esordì Alain in tono basso – "Scampare alla gogna mi ha fatto tornare sete e dato che non ho impegni fino a domattina, credo che me ne starò lontano dalla caserma…".

Non diede nemmeno il tempo di replicare Alain a nessuno dei due compagni di viaggio. Il cavallo docilmente imboccò un vicolo che portava verso l'Ile de la Cité…

Oscar rimase in silenzio.

Si strinse nelle spalle, quasi avesse freddo…

Nonostante tutto…

Ascoltava il _loro_ incedere, non più quello di un tempo.

Si era entrati nel mese di luglio e a lei pareva facesse ancora freddo.

 _Loro_ erano lì…

"Siamo arrivati…" – mormorò Oscar all'altezza del muro di cinta.

"Dovresti andare a casa…sono giorni che resti a dormire qui…".

"Lo so, ma preferisco così. C'impiegherei troppo tempo…e poi…".

 _E poi tu sei qui…e io non riuscirei a restare lontano sapendo che sei qui…_

Pensiero inespresso ed assoluto, trattenuto dalle labbra e sulla pelle…

Essergli lontano…

Mai come in quel momento ad Oscar sarebbe parsa una cosa assurda, impossibile da accettare…

Il portone principale della caserma a quell'ora era chiuso.

I due cavalieri nemmeno si posero il problema di passare da lì. Il retro della caserma si perdeva nelle campagne che ancora abbondavano nel foborgo e girare attorno alle mura li avrebbe portati verso un'entrata secondaria.

André, le mura della caserma ormai le conosceva bene.

Il magazzino che odorava di polvere da sparo, le scuderie ancora più dietro.

I sentori che provenivano dalla mensa…poco allettanti ma pur sempre familiari…

Adesso aveva necessità d'immergersi in tutto ciò che conosceva ed al tempo stesso voleva lei, che conosceva bene.

Quell'esitazione s'insinuò nella testa.

L'unico dubbio, atroce, era di essere scoperto…

Se Oscar si fosse resa conto che lui non vedeva più bene…

André tentò di non pensarci.

Lo sguardo basso sussultò quando gli parve d'intravedere una sagoma piuttosto indistinta che gli veniva incontro.

"Ehi…ce l'avete fatta a tornare!" – bisbigliò quello.

"Maurice…" – André tentò di mettere a fuoco la fisionomia dell'altro – "Che fai a quest'ora…".

"Lascia perdere…" – bononchiò il primo quasi passandogli oltre e poi mettendosi sull'attenti che il sorriso gl'illuminava il viso – "Comandante…".

Lo sguardo del comandante si corrugò…

Non c'era verso…

Pareva ci provassero gusto quei dannati soldati a violare tutte le più elementari consegne.

"Che succede soldato Aimee Maurice?" – chiese stancamente.

"Nulla comandante…ma volevo informarvi che il vostro alloggio è pronto!" – scandì l'altro che pareva in preda ad uno strano senso euforico sebbene avulso dall'alcool che invece intorbidiva i pensieri dei due arrivati.

"Il mio alloggio?" – ripetè lei confusa – "L'alloggio del comandante è in disuso ormai da anni…".

"L'abbiamo ripulito, proprio oggi. Ci siamo riusciti facendo i turni e quando abbiamo detto alle donne del foborgo che voi stavate facendo di tutto per tirar fuori i nostri compagni dall'Abbey…quelle sono venute e hanno fatto il resto…prego…".

Il soldato abbandonò la posa del saluto senza nemmeno aver ricevuto il rompete le righe.

L'alloggio del comandante era diventato una specie di magazzino dopo che l'ultima volta una giovane donna in visita al marito era stata attirata proprio lì, con la scusa che il comandante doveva riferire alcune notizie sul soldato…

Per poco il comandante non era stato linciato dagli altri soldati che s'erano accorti di quello che stava accadendo. La stanza era stata messa sottosopra, i mobili distrutti e quel comandante tirato fuori per il collo…

Se non fosse stato che era nobile e…

L'ordine di andarsene era stato chiaro. Quella volta i soldati erano riusciti a mandare via quell'infame, ma da allora quelle due stanzette erano diventate il covo di mobili vecchi e rotti, topi e scarafaggi.

"Il camino è stato pulito non temete…e le pareti ridipinte…".

L'odore della tinta tagliava l'aria ma era dannatamente piacevole da assaggiare, assieme a quello dei tizzoni che ardevano nel camino, e a quello degli arbusti di rosmarino ed erbe servatiche ch'erano stati ripuliti alla ben'e meglio, poco fuori la casupola e adesso sprigionavano aromi intensi e pungenti e freschi…

Isolata dal resto della caserma lo era la catapecchia…

Oscar si guardò attorno. Le forze davvero non avrebbero retto un'altra notte nell'ufficio seppure addomesticando la stanchezza su quella miserrima branda che le era stata offerta la sera prima.

"L'acqua è nel paiolo sul fuoco…laggiù c'è qualcosa da mangiare e…ecco per i vestiti…per quelli…".

"Non preoccupati…" – tagliò corto lei – "E' più che sufficiente così…".

"Dovere comandante…" – il soldato fece due passi indietro tirando una gomitata ad André - "Tu resti vero?".

L'altro comprese ma…

 _Io resto?_

L'occhiata corse veloce tra i due.

Il soldato si tirò dietro l'altro per la giacca uscendo: "André…questo posto è isolato. Nessuno ci viene più da anni. La porta è un poco malconcia…intendevo dire se resterai tu per fare la guardia?".

La considerazione era corretta, il destinatario della richiesta non potè far altro che annuire.

André rientrò e se la ritrovò immobile, in piedi, in mezzo alla stanza, immersa in chissà quali considerazioni, pensieri, conclusioni, dubbi, o forse più semplicemente annebbiata, tanto quanto lo era lui dall'alcool ingerito e dall'incombenza di quella strana vittoria che non era più solo aver tirato fuori dodici soldati dalla pancia dell'Abbey, e non era più semplicemente l'epilogo di una storia, ma solo l'inizio di un'altra…

"Alla fine tutto è andato bene…" – esordì seppure senza troppa convinzione.

La visione dei compagni liberi aveva restituito un barlume di serenità, subito volatilizzato come l'aroma di un vino buono che poi sparisce e di esso resta solo il ricordo, l'ebrezza concessa per il tempo di una sbronza assieme al senso di smarrimento che appunto tutta quella storia non sarebbe finita lì.

Non poteva finire lì perché essa era solo un misero rivolo nascosto tra le fronde fitte di una foresta intricata: da qualche parte si poteva ascoltare il suono cupo di una corrente impetutosa.

Da qualche parte, ma non era certo da dove…

Il rischio era restarne travolti.

Era difficile adesso parlare, anche se in passato Oscar non l'aveva fatto spesso.

Ma allora erano state altre le ragioni…

Ora si ascoltava ed assaggiava quel senso pieno ed inebriante che concede il pensiero di amare.

Quando aveva scoperto che André l'amava si era ritrovata disorientata di fronte all'idea di non averlo capito e di non capacitarsi di provare gli stessi sentimenti.

 _Ti amo…_

Se l'era ripetuto così tante volte.

In silenzio, nella notte, mentre cavalcava, persino mentre impartiva gli ordini oppure assisteva alle esercitazioni…

 _Ti amo…_

Era uscito indenne da quelle prove, mai scalfito dalla propria rigidità, dal proprio cinismo, dalla chiusura della mente…

Aveva vinto lui, aveva vinto André…

E adesso c'era che lei aveva paura.

Aveva paura davvero che lui non l'amasse ancora…

Che fosse affetto, dedizione, abitudine, ciò che ancora li legava.

Dannazione, ma chi sarebbe stato capace di continuare ad amare una come lei con quello che lei aveva detto e fatto?

Nonostante tutto ciò che lei non aveva fatto?

Si morse il labbro, affondando la testa sul mento.

"Che fai?" – chiese André risoluto andando a ravvivare il fuoco - "Sarai stanca immagino?".

"Sì…".

Lui le si parò davanti. E lei non ebbe il coraggio di sollevare lo sguardo…

Si avvedeva della presenza di lui, e, dannazione…

Che la mente corse indietro quando era stata proprio lei ad entrare nella sua stanza a Saint Petersboug…

Dio…

Quell'abbraccio che s'era permessa era inchiodato lì, nella mente, e faceva paura adesso, ancora più paura di prima, perché allora era stato desiderio, intenso, che s'era ritrovata a giudicare dannatamente impuro, perchè aveva perso tempo.

Il tempo della vita di altri s'era avvinghiato alle proprie mani e lei non era stata capace di trattenerlo quel tempo, che si era disperso, nella gelida atmosfera russa.

Tutto pareva essersi perduto là, inchiodato là…

Ma André non s'era tirato indietro, non era figgito disgustato dai suoi sensi di colpa.

E la mente pareva disfarsi di fronte ai battiti del cuore intensi ed implacabili…

E il cuore, il proprio cuore stava ancora lì, a battere e a squassare i sensi, forse assieme a quella dannata febbricola…

Oscar deglutì a fatica e quasi fu costretta ad arretrare mentre osservò le mani di André correre al colletto dell'uniforme.

"Faccio da sola!" – s'affrettò a chiarire e giù le dita a correre agli alamari da aprire ad uno ad uno mentre la gola pareva inaridirsi e gli occhi si mantenevano bassi.

"Lo so…vai a sederti sul letto…il bagno è pronto" – replicò lui che tanto lo sapeva che la risolutezza né la febbre, né la stanchezza, né qualsiasi altro accidente al mondo, gliel'avrebbero cavata di dosso.

Ma c'era che anche lui, nonostante tutto, era lì.

Erano lì…

 _Loro,_ dannati e testardi…

A lui null'altro importava che essere lì, a godersi quella sorta di recondita rivincita sui sensi e sulla volontà…

Pochi ordini risoluti.

"Il bagno…" – balbettò lei.

"L'acqua è calda al punto giusto…a proposito che ti è successo oggi? Ad un certo punto non sono più riuscito a trovarti…".

Pareva parlasse di un'altra epoca André, di un'altra vita, di altro da ciò che erano ed erano stati…

Incosciente e dannatamente suadente s'insinuava la sua proverbiale calma, la sua asciutta dolcezza nel ricostruire le antiche abitudini, come nulla fosse accaduto.

Come diavolo ci riusciva?

Gli s'era fermato il cuore, dannazione, anche a lui, quando l'aveva persa di vista e s'era dato dell'incosciente ad essersela persa così, in mezzo a Parigi, che di quella città conosceva ogni angolo e…

Erano lì, Dio…

Gl'importava solo quello.

Averla lì, con sé…

"La gente…" – continuò lei con un filo di voce – "Ce n'era davvero tanta e io mi sono distratta pensando d'aver intravisto dei fucili. Mi ero sbagliata…".

La voce uscì poco convinta, incrinata, quasi timorosa…

"Avevo paura che quella gente non fosse abbastanza decisa…e se invece si fosse dimostrata troppo irruenta…si rischiava una sommossa…sarebbe stata la fine".

Nemmeno l'ascoltò la spiegazione André.

André pensava ad altro…

C'erano _loro_ lì, adesso…

Nessun assembramento, nessuna folla, né fucili, né ribelli, né massaie arroganti o contadini furiosi…

I compagni di sventura probabilmente erano già abbondantemente ubriachi…

C'erano solo _loro c_ on le loro antiche movenze, i gesti ammantati delle consuetudini d'un tempo, che però lo sapevano adesso che si amavano, davvero, anche se non se lo erano mai detti…

Ma davvero sarebbe stato necessario dirselo?

 _Loro_ due…

 _Loro_ erano lì…

Che altro ci voleva per comprenderlo…

Forse sarebbero state altre parole…

Forse le stesse di sempre.

"Siediti!".

Un altro ordine…

"Cosa?".

"Gli stivali…ti aiuto a toglierli…".

Gli stivali finirono lontani…

"Grazie…".

Monosillabi soffocati.

Un altro ricordo struggente strinse la gola…

La mansarda sull'Entrague e le mani piccole e veloci di Mimose…

Il ricordo si espanse e contrasse i muscoli…

Oscar rialzò lo sguardo, alla fine si decise, e si ritrovò sola e gli occhi cercarono André ch'era uscito evidentemente. L'acqua era scura, nell'angolo più buio della stanza, tremolante dentro quella specie di vasca di ghisa o ferro o…

Dove diavolo l'avevano trovata quei dannati soldati quella…

Quella…

Ecco che diavolo era quella…

Una mangiatoia ripulita e…

Ci avevano messo persino il bitume per tappare le fessure!

Dannati soldati…

Oscar deglutì a fatica che la gola bruciava e la pelle pareva assetata anch'essa di finirci dentro l'acqua per immergersi e magari non uscirci più.

Decise di farlo tenendosi la camicia…

Dannazione non si fidava di quel posto…

Il calore gonfiò la stoffa che a poco a poco s'imbevve e l'indumento scomparve divenendo un'evanescente macchia bianca. Il vino e l'abbraccio dell'acqua s'impadronirono dei muscoli mentre il respiro s'acquietava sollecitato dalla sensazione sgradevole del sentore del sangue. Sarebbe annegata dentro una mangiatoia…

 _Oscar…_

Nella quiete il respiro si contrasse nuovamente, mentre la mente aveva preso ad inseguire il lento ondeggiare del sogno, dell'immagine di sé, evanescente ma viva, presente anche se non lì, dispersa chissà dove…

La vertigine liquida si aprì sollevando i muscoli e colpendoli in vibrazioni intense, ritmate, pungenti e piene a rincorrersi su fin nella gola, lungo la schiena, fino alla bocca che si schiuse a chiedere aria e scacciare l'assurdo cedimento.

 _Oscar…_

Le braccia si contrassero chiudendosi.

Il corpo avvolto da altra presenza…

Brividi tiepidi scorsero lungo la schiena e lei fu costretta a prendersi le mani nelle mani.

Ancora le sue mani…

Non si mosse…

Il contatto con la pelle morbida, un sussulto istantaneo che percorse il corpo, inconsistente all'apparenza, come lontano, distante da sé, disperso…

Eppure sentì ch'esso, il corpo, si sollevava, arcuandosi, istintivamente al tocco sapiente che scorreva sul collo, scendendo giù nell'incavo dei seni per fermarsi, le dita aperte ma non avide e poi chiuse a torturarne la consistenza…

Rimase immobile, il respiro sospeso, a seguire il calore che scivolava, riportandole l'audace esplorazione del proprio corpo, la linea dei fianchi, le spalle tonde, la curva sinuosa della schiena, vertebra dopo vertebra come sgranate e scandite…

Vertigine e abbandono…

"Oscar…svegliati…".

Un tuffo giù…

Quasi cadde…

Si ritrovò sveglia, gli occhi sbarrati sicura che lui fosse lì, vicino a lei, lì, sopra…

Non stava sognando…

Sì, André era lì, accanto a lei, le mani saldamente appoggiate alle spalle per trattenerle.

"Ti stavi per addormentare qui dentro…ma è possibile?".

Lasciarle il tempo di rispondere non avrebbe avuto molto senso. Che lei fosse stanca lo capiva anche lui che pure ci vedeva poco.

Oscar tentò di sottrarsi indietreggiando, ma si sentì trattenere, quasi che mani sapienti si chiudessero ai fianchi.

Tentò di squadrarlo allora ma ancora non ci fu nulla da fare…

André pareva animato da una solida volontà: quella…

Quella di tirarla fuori da quella dannata mangiatoia. Ci riuscì alla fine passandole un braccio dietro la schiena ed uno sotto le gambe, praticamente infradiciandosi anche lui.

"Dannazione!" – imprecò – "Che hai?".

Domanda inutile…

Che adesso lo sapevano di amarsi e non era necessario spiegarlo o chiarirlo…

L'amore s'insinuava nelle dita e nel suadente abbraccio…

Già, che poteva avere mai, adesso che André l'aveva lasciata scivolare con i piedi a terra, lei fradicia e la camicia appiccicata addosso, le gambe grondanti come pure i capelli e…

Altri ordini…

E sì che non pensava d'essersi distratta così a lungo…

"Ti prenderai un malanno!".

Le mani l'avvolsero…

Da quando André si permetteva?

Dio, era stata lei…

Era stata lei a spingersi verso di lui, a chiedere di riconoscere l'odore della pelle, la consistenza del viso…

L'amava e lui…

Dio, sì, lui lo sapeva…

Altrimenti mai si sarebbe azzardato ad imboccare quello stesso sentiero che a distanza di mesi pareva quasi riallaccirsi a quello che lei aveva intrapreso nella sua ardita intrusione.

"Togliti questa dannata camicia!".

"Cosa? Io…".

Sì, lei aveva fatto lo stesso, anche se con più lentezza…

Le mani di lui corsero al bordo dell'indumento: "Presto!".

E lei non potè che obbedire e…

C'impiegò la camicia a staccarsi dalla pelle bagnata…

E all'istante il telo l'avvolse…

Come le braccia che l'abbracciarono e lei rimase lì, incapace di opporsi, semplicemente ascoltando le mani che s'aprivano sulla schiena e l'accarezzavano.

Erano lì e si amavano e non c'era bisogno di dirselo…

O forse, sì…

"Sei proprio testarda…" – bisbigliò l'altro che ascoltava il corpo impresso sul proprio…

Il viso s'immerse nei capelli umidi e poi sfiorò la fronte…

Un'altra imprecazione: "Dannazione…lo sapevo…".

"Non importa…" - bisbigliò lei cercando di staccarsi.

Se lo sentiva anche lei quel dannato brivido di febbre che l'attraversava ormai da giorni.

"Hai la febbre. La fronte…".

Le mani si puntarono al petto di lui: "Lasciami…".

Lo pensò Oscar e pensò d'averlo detto ma non una parola uscì dalla bocca.

"Mettiti a letto…".

"No…non è nulla…".

Le mani si strinsero alle spalle e questa volta lo sguardo scuro si piantò su di lei.

"Non mentire come al tuo solito. Ti conosco bene…io…".

Oscar lo fissò a sua volta e questa volta fu costretta ad arrendersi e a lasciarsi guidare. Le parve davvero che le ossa si sarebbero frantumate e lei sarebbe morta lì in quel letto, in quella stanza pulita e profumata, perché se lui non l'avesse accompagnata e poi…

Dio, l'amava e la febbre stracciava il velo del timore, e la bocca parlava e chiedeva…

Non era necessario dirgli altro…

Solo due semplicissime parole, che la gola chiusa altre non ne avrebbe lasciate uscire.

"Non andartene…" – sussurrò nel respiro che moriva…

L'altro si ritrovò lo sguardo sgranato che il cuore per un momento si perse…

Rispose d'istinto…

"Certo…no, non ti lascio. Cerca di riposare…".

"Resta…qui…".

Di nuovo…

Fu la volta di André di sorprendersi, ma poi non troppo…

La vide lucida e dispersa, mentre faticava a tenere gli occhi aperti e le labbra si muovevano appena e lui aveva solo il tempo di rialzarsi e prendere dell'acqua e bagnare una pezza e poggiarla sulla fronte e mentre la sua mano s'allontanava veniva afferrata e catturata da quella di lei.

"Resta…".

Le dita si strinsero alla mano, aggrappandosi ad essa e un leggero sussulto scosse il corpo e il viso scomparve immerso in quella stretta.

André non riuscì più a parlare se non a chinarsi su di lei per ascoltare di nuovo con la propria fronte il calore della sua, pallido.

"Lasalle era davvero ubriaco…però…" – borbottò lei in preda a chissà quali pensieri.

Lui si lasciò andare ad un mezzo sorriso.

"No… non credo" – le sussurrò.

No…

Non era vero che Lasalle fosse ubriaco e non era vero che Lasalle l'amasse.

Ma André non era certo nemmeno del contrario, o almeno non tanto quanto quella scusa fosse servita solo per ferire colei che forse Lasalle amava davvero, nella convinzione di non avergliela data vinta a quel sentimento che annienta e non perdona.

Era difficile ammettere che l'amore è anche questo…

Lo si deve combattere perché ci s'immagina ch'esso abbia il potere di annientare…

E esso è lì, ad annientare davvero, senza avvertire quale strada prende, e quali vie percorre.

"Domani devi tornare a casa…non stai bene…".

"No…".

"Perché?".

"Dovrò andare a Versailles…devo ringraziare sua maestà. Il suo intervento è stato provvidenziale sia per me, sia per i miei soldati…altrimenti…adesso…adesso saremmo a Place de Greve…".

La visione dei volti dei propri soldati straziati dalle pallottole si pregiò d'insistere nella mente solo pochi istanti.

Il respiro si fece rapido e la gola iniziò a bruciare e i muscoli a cedere.

Le parole si persero e lei non riuscì a dire altro.

Non sopportava più l'idea di altri morti, per qualsiasi motivo ciò dovesse accadere…

Gli pareva fossero così vicini adesso e per assurdo lo erano talmente che la paura di perdersi era cresciuta a dismisura.

La sentiva adesso la paura, ch'era reciproca, assillante.

Quella che la teneva sveglia alla notte domandandosi quando sarebbe accaduto…

Quella che la prendeva all'improvviso costringendola a svegliarsi da un sonno leggero e teso e a chiedersi quando sarebbe arrivata l'alba e quando l'avrebbe rivisto.

Oscar strinse la mano di André per aggrapparsi all'unica certezza rimasta.

Sé stessa dentro di _loro_ , che _loro_ erano entità altra da lei e André assieme…

La strinse ricacciando le lacrime in gola…

Il calore del viso s'impresse sulla guancia e sul collo…

Le dita leggere scostarono i capelli umidi.

"Stupida…" – bisbigliò lui – "Non imparerai mai a prenderti cura di te stessa…".

André chiuse gli occhi e le labbra s'appoggiarono di nuovo lì, sulla fronte e poi scescero giù alla tempia e poi ancora allo zigomo assaggiando il calore della pelle, troppo estraneo a quello consueto per essere semplice frutto degli effetti di una sbronza.

Le dita si soffermarono all'incavo del collo e colsero il libero pulsare del sangue, lisciando un poco la pelle tesa e bianca…

Impedirsi di andare oltre, mentre la mano sinistra stava saldamente chiusa in quella di lei.

Erano assieme, erano _loro…_

Non voleva che lei si accorgesse che…

Aveva paura di perderla…

Adesso più che in qualsiasi altro momento della sua vita.

Dio, l'amava…

E lo sapeva che anche per lei era così…

Eppure…

Si chinò con la bocca sull'orecchio: "Spostati solo un poco…".

E gli occhi rimasero chiusi e lei obbedì facendosi più indietro per ricavare un pertugio accanto a sé. Il sospiro che uscì dalla bocca si sciolse allo sciogliersi del corpo che s'adagiò accanto al proprio e Oscar d'istinto sollevò un poco il viso seppur tenendo gli occhi chiusi.

L'ascoltava adesso il respiro di André sul suo viso e lo sentiva adesso il calore di André irradiato su di sé mentre percepiva il muscoli tendersi e contrarsi e frantumarsi.

 _Non adesso…_

 _Io non posso morire adesso…_

 _2 luglio 1789, Versailles…_

"Giù!".

Le braccine di Luigi Carlo si protesero in alto e gli occhi scintillanti del bambino sotto il caschetto castano chiaro s'imposero su quelli dubbiosi di Oscar che alla fine cedette e s'inginocchiò davanti al Delfino.

Luigi Carlo aveva quattro anni. Non aveva avuto molto tempo per conoscere Mademoiselle Oscar perché lei se n'era andata da Versailles quando era ancora molto piccolo, ma i racconti del povero fratello Joseph e della sorella maggiore Theresa lo avevano persuaso che quella che si trovava di fronte, quel pomeriggio, fosse davvero Mademoiselle Oscar.

E siccome i fratelli gli avevano raccontato che spesso lei li portava in braccio o sulle spalle, anche lui aveva deciso che non poteva essere da meno.

Il bambino si attaccò al collo di Oscar e lei lo chiuse in un abbraccio.

Su di loro lo sguardo vigile e triste di Maria Antonietta che aveva accolto Oscar a Versailles, consapevole che prima o poi l'amica non avrebbe mancato di venire a ringraziarla per quanto accaduto.

Sia per l'incidente dell'Assemblea Nazionale, sia per la liberazione dei Soldati della Guardia.

Oscar si sollevò di nuovo in piedi. Luigi Carlo era leggero come una piuma e la mente corse alla prima volta in cui lei aveva sollevato da terra Mimose, quando nemmeno sapeva che era una bambina, quando non sapeva nemmeno che la vita a Parigi fosse così, dannata ed infernale al punto da prendersi tutto, incurante dei più deboli e di quelli che non avevano scampo da sé stessi.

"Siii!" – esclamò il bambino sistemandosi a cavalcioni delle spalle – "Andiamo…sì…".

"Luigi Carlo…non possiamo far perdere troppo tempo a mademoiselle…" – intervenne la madre – "Devo parlare con lei e quindi è necessario che tu scenda".

"Noooo" – contestò il bambino – "Voglio andare fuori…Maman Reine…vi prego…".

"Luigi…adesso ubbidisci…poi andremo tutti a fare una passeggiata…".

"Uff…".

"Principe ve lo prometto. Vi porterò fuori e Madame Royale verrà con noi…" – disse Oscar per accontentare il piccolo e lo sguardo scese alla giovane Marie Therese e anche la bambina ricambiò quell'occhiata complice.

Lei era ormai troppo grande per chiedere divertimenti come quelli del fratello ma sapeva che Oscar l'avrebbe accontentata…

"Sapete, Oscar…ormai pochi nobili vengono a corte negli ultimi tempi…".

Lo sguardo della regina era perso alla visione dei giardini della reggia inondati di sole e le parole erano corse nuovamente agli istanti peggiori per qualunque madre.

Non ci sarebbe stato sollievo a quel dolore e Maria Antonietta si aggrappò agli occhi del figlio che non c'era più, quasi che in essi lei potesse mantenere la speranza ch'essi si sarebbero riaperti.

Oscar si disse che non poteva saperlo…

E che non l'avrebbe mai saputo quanto poteva essere grande il dolore di una madre…

E se potesse esistere dolore più immenso.

Forse quello stesso che anche suo padre stava provando, sapendo che anche lei…

Il tono si contrasse: "Non avevamo abbastanza denaro per il funerale di Louis Joseph…".

La notizia la colse impreparata.

D'altra parte il funerale di un delfino di Francia non poteva essere relegato ad una semplice cerimonia religiosa…

 _In un angolo, una giovane donna a capo chino…_

 _Su quel tavolo c'è il figlio…è un maschio…non credo sia quello che cercate. E' morto l'altro ieri ma la famiglia è troppo povera per permettersi un funerale decente. E così quella resta qui sperando che qualcuno…_

Le parole spietate del custode dell'obitorio, il giorno in cui si lei era recata alla Basse – Gêole, per comprendere se Mimose fosse stata portata là…

Allora la morte accumuna nobili e plebei, ricchi e disgraziati.

Mimose e Joseph…

Non era solo l'amore ad unire le persone, come aveva detto André a suo padre…

Anche la morte le rendeva uguali…

"Così abbiamo dovuto vendere una parte dell'argenteria e dei candelabri d'oro…" – continuò Maria Antonietta.

Oscar strinse i pugni.

Era dannatamente difficile immaginare la famiglia reale di Francia sull'orlo del baratro economico.

Il pensiero corse alle feste sfarzose, ai ricevimenti, ai vestiti sontuosi, che avevano colmato la vita dei sovrani e di Maria Antonietta soprattutto, stretta tra la ragione di stato e la devozione alla corona.

Una vita consumata nell'illusione che la ricchezza ed il benessere e i gioielli da soli potessero allentare la morsa della solitudine e dell'impossibilità di mutare la propria esistenza.

Maria Antonietta si era circondata di amici compiacenti, attenti ai propri interessi e capaci di gioire della gioia della regina solo fin dove essa avesse coinciso con la propria, solo fin dove la generosità della sovrana fosse stata utile a riempire la pochezza d'intenti e la brama di favori.

Ora che la famiglia reale non aveva più nulla di consistente da offrire, né ricchezze, né protezione, né semplice prestigio…

Ora che le feste e i ricevimenti e i divertimenti languivano sotto il peso della mancanza di denaro che li rendesse assolutamente sfarzosi e nuovi e fantastici…

Ora che la famiglia reale veniva additata come ostacolo alla visione di un paese nuovo…

I legami che avevano circondato i sovrani si andavano sfilacciando, rivelandosi fragili al punto da non riuscire a sostenere nemmeno il senso di devozione verso coloro che erano pur sempre i sovrani di Francia ma che parevano non godere più nemmeno del diritto sovrano a governare.

Dio lasciva il re alla sua solitudine immensa…

I nobili lo abbandonavano alle soglie di una voragine altrettanto immensa che avrebbe inghiottito la monarchia ed il suo potere sulla terra di Francia.

Oscar si disse che in fondo lei per prima aveva agito così. Anche se le ragioni che l'avevano spinta a lasciare Versailles erano state altre.

Adesso conosceva ciò che aveva solo immaginato, quand'era circondata dalla vita dorata di Versailles.

Conosceva la vita reale, il dolore, la sofferenza, l'abbandono, la malattia, la morte…

Mitigati dall'unico conforto di aver imparato ad amare sé stessa e André.

Si portò le mani alle labbra.

Si ritrovò disorientata mentre ripensava per un istante all'ultimo sguardo che aveva scorto, di André, accanto a sé, calmo seppure ombroso.

La mente corse al soffitto della stanza ridipinta da poco, pulita, odorosa di tempera bianca…

Gli occhi s'erano spalancati lì, quel mattino e le dita s'erano strette alla stoffa della coperta, mentre il corpo s'era ritrovato inevitabilmente solo, che Andrè non c'era, se n'era andato, come la febbre che aveva deciso di lasciarla in pace almeno per quel giorno…

Non se n'era accorta di quando lui l'avesse lasciata lì eppure le parve davvero che lui fosse rimasto fino all'ultimo, fino al primo raggio di sole che arrivava a spezzare l'incanto notturno della quiete dei sensi e della sensualità del sonno sollevato…

Si morse il labbro che ne era certa che fossero state le sue dita ad accarezzarla, prima che lui se ne andasse…

"So che le Guardie Francesi vi tengono impegnata…".

Maria Antonietta aveva cambiato discorso ridestando l'attenzione di Oscar.

Lei tornò ad osservare la regina.

"Non dovevate venire a ringraziami…" – continuò la donna, il tono dolce, quasi materno, nonostante si trovasse di fronte la persona che per anni l'aveva protetta e aveva vigilato sulla sua sicurezza.

"Mi aspettavo una punizione severa per la mia mancanza che ho evitato solo grazie al vostro intervento…l'ho apprezzato profondamente…" – si giustificò lei.

"Certamente…la nostra amicizia dura da vent'anni…".

 _Vent'anni…_

 _Vent'anni…_

Nonostante Oscar avesse lasciato la Guardia Reale, Maria Antonietta la considerava ancora un'amica.

Nonostante le sue mancanze, inconcepibili per un qualsiasi suddito, la regina non aveva giudicato i suoi gesti e aveva sanato quelle piccole ferite rimarginate grazie al rapporto saldo che le legava l'una all'altra.

 _Vent'anni…_

Quel tempo si espanse dentro la testa e scese giù fin nelle viscere ed inizò a martellare forte…

 _Vent'anni…_

Era dunque passato così tanto tempo da quando aveva conosciuto Maria Antonietta…

La regina degli abiti e della moda di Parigi, delle feste e dei balli all'opera e…

 _Vent'anni sono trascorsi da quando hai compreso di amarmi…_

 _Gli stessi che sono trascorsi per me, perché è da allora che ti amo, anche se l'ho compreso solo adesso, adesso che forse…_

 _Se io…_

"Presto tutto questo finirà…".

Le parole uscirono tese e severe dalla bocca di Maria Antonietta.

L'immagine della sovrana riflessa nello specchio, davanti a lei e Oscar osservò il volto della regina, chiuso nel dolore, severamente piegato da un intento preciso…

I reggimenti dei soldati stavano raggiungendo Parigi.

Oscar già ne era al corrente.

Non immaginava che quei reggimenti…

"Oltre centomila uomini arriveranno a Parigi…".

 _Dio…centomila soldati…_

Oscar si rammentò di aver calcolato all'incirca trentamila uomini, secondo gli ultimi dispacci.

A cosa sarebbero serviti così tanti soldati se non a…

"Ho dato l'ordine come Regina di Francia…".

Maria Antonietta, regina dello sfarzo e dei balli e dei ricevimenti e della moda…

Delle stoffe preziose e delle parrucche inverosimili a sfidare la gravità.

Maria Antonietta, aveva chiesto ed ordinato che centomila uomini arrivassero a Parigi, da tutta la Francia.

Oscar percepì l'assurdità e la gravità di quella scelta: essa sottintendeva un altro intento, altro da quello di proteggere la famiglia reale e la sua storia e la sua funzione sul suolo di Francia.

"Ordinerò lo scioglimento dell'Assemblea Nazionale e se necessario ordinerò di combattere le rivolte del popolo…".

Ecco cosa significava l'arrivo di quelle truppe a Parigi.

"La dinastia di Luigi non può soccombere!" – concluse la regina, lo sguardo lontano e severo incapace di raccogliere quello di Oscar sconvolto ed altrettanto distante – "Non possiamo tollerare una situazione simile!".

Maria Antonietta aveva esposto i suoi intenti…

Generali ed ampi…

Un respiro più fondo e le parole corsero ad un altro intento, più personale ed intimo che forse la regina doveva esporre.

Maria Antonietta doveva sapere se…

"Anche la Guardia Francese verrà allertata prima o poi…".

Una constatazione ch'era al tempo stesso una domanda.

La Regina di Francia pareva esserlo diventata davvero, tutto d'un tratto, in tutta la sua tragica ed irrimediabile risolutezza.

Il tempo era ormai terminato e le parole della donna si riversarono come lava incandescente sulla coscienza dell'altra.

Ci aveva provato lei a strappare ancora qualche istante al destino che incombeva…

Sentì il petto bruciare, come ormai le accadeva sempre più spesso.

Un colpo secco e fu costretta a voltarsi mentre le tempie battevano e i suoni faticavano a raggiungerla.

Tentò di guadagnare la luce del giardino fuori come se da essa potesse trarre la forza di restare in piedi e non cedere alla follia di quel baratro in cui i sovrani stavano trascinando la Francia, senza nemmeno rendersene conto.

"Se sarà necessario la famiglia reale sarà pronta a combattere contro i rivoltosi…" – proseguì la regina.

 _Rivoltosi…_

Ecco dunque chi erano i rappresentanti dei tre ordini che si erano proclamati Assemblea Nazionale, nient'altro che ribelli, insignificanti insetti da schiacciare perché non corrodessero il sistema secolare dei privilegi e del potere del re.

Maria Antonietta non comprendeva.

Non l'aveva fatto in passato e non l'avrebbe mai compreso…

Un'onda quasi gigantesca parve soffocare il respiro e Oscar si voltò andando con lo sguardo ai giardini.

"In tal caso…avrò bisogno di voi…" – proseguì la regina tentando di strappare l'ennesimo complice consenso dell'amica.

Dannazione…non c'era più tempo…

"Il Principe Carlo desiderava vedermi…" – obiettò Oscar piano, come per scacciare dalla mente quanto aveva appena ascoltato, allontanandosi un poco dalla regina, come per evitare di risponderle.

Lo scalone che conduceva ai giardini era inondato di sole a riverberarsi sulle aiuole di rose, petunie, ortensie, sapientemente mescolate a colpire lo sguardo in una sequenza di colori sgargianti e morbidi allo stesso tempo, immersi nel flusso continuo delle acque danzanti della fontana di Latona, circondata da essere amorfi e strambi, metà uomini e metà donne e metà rane…

Il principe Carlo era tornato sulle spalle di Oscar e lei camminava respirando piano, cullandosi del peso del bambino che se ne stava fermo, le manine appena trattenute dalle mani di lei.

"Oggi è davvero una splendida giornata, Oscar…perché non restate con noi, almeno fino al pomeriggio…".

Il piccolo corteo proseguì, immemore delle distanze, catturato dal paesaggio pulito ed ordinato, ondeggiante sotto i raggi caldi che scaldavano la ghiaia e i muretti e la pelle…

Oscar si rammentò di quel percorso.

L'aveva compiuto mille volte nella sua vita.

Non da sola…

Non era mai stata sola.

Rivide di nuovo sé stessa, e poco dietro a sé ascoltò i passi di André, il suo incedere calmo, mentre lei era immersa nell'ossessionante ricerca di proteggere la famiglia reale nel migliore dei modi.

Un grido soffocato e lo sguardo corse a Madame Royale.

Theresa, poco più avanti di loro, era tornata indietro, correndo e rifugiandosi dietro il vestito della madre.

"Maman…aiuto!".

"Theresa…cosa…".

Il volto della regina corse al punto da cui la figlia era fuggita.

Oscar strinse le mani del delfino, sopra le sue spalle, come a trattenerlo.

Si accorse solo in quel momento che erano sole. Lei e la regina e i due bambini erano soli.

Non c'erano altre persone con loro, né dame di compagnia, né valletti.

E le guardie…

Dannazione le guardie dove erano finite?

Come era potuto accadere che davanti a loro fosse apparsa quella persona che adesso avanzava verso di loro, il passo incerto, il corpo un poco piegato, la testa mezza nascosta da un ampio fazzoletto…

Oscar fece scivolare già dalle spalle Luigi Carlo e Maria Antonietta prese il bambino per mano mettendolo dietro a sé.

"Chi siete? E come avete fatto ad entrare?" – chiese Oscar parandosi davanti alla regina ed ai bambini.

La mano corse all'elsa della spada ma si trattenne quando si accorse che quella che stava avanzando era una donna, forse non giovanissima, non era facile comprenderlo dall'aspetto trasandato e sudicio.

L'altra si fermò e alzò lo sguardo riconoscendo dagli abiti di quelli che si era trovata davanti un rango sociale diverso dal proprio.

Non s'inginocchiò ma abbassò il capo in segno di rispetto.

"Perdonatemi…sono arrivata fino a qui da Parigi. Volevo vedere i nostri rappresentanti…quelli che stanno all'Assemblea…ma…il mio bambino…".

La donna scostò il mantello che la copriva. Le braccia erano chiuse a sorreggere un fagotto anch'esso avvolto in stracci sudici.

La visione costrinse Maria Antonietta ad indietreggiare ancora di più, tirandosi dietro i figli che avevano preso ad osservare la persona comparsa davanti a loro.

"Non potete stare qui…" – continuò Oscar seppure ammorbidendo il tono della voce.

Dietro a lei percepì altri passi, concitati questa volta, e voltandosi intravide arrivare un drappello di Guardie Reali che si erano probabilmente accorte di quanto stava accadendo.

"Andate via!" – ripetè Oscar temendo il peggio e facendosi verso l'altra.

"Aspettate Oscar…".

La voce di Maria Antonietta si fece strada mentre i soldati avevano preso a circondare la donna, sguainando le spade e costringendola ad arretrare.

"Aspettate ho detto!" – disse più decisa la regina – "Voglio sapere perché questa persona è arrivata fino qui".

Oscar si avvicinò all'altra: "Parlate dunque non abbiate timore…".

La donna sollevò lo sguardo.

Non era anziana…

Era giovane, la pelle del viso era liscia ma sporca, i denti consumati e sfatti, le mani scure…

"Il mio bambino ha fame. Mi avevano detto che quello che resta del cibo del re viene dato a quelli che non ne hanno…sono entrata da laggiù…".

La donna indicò un punto dietro di sé, indefinito seppure verso l'orizzonte.

Oscar comprese allora.

Il limitare dei giardini di Versailles si perdeva in una fitta foresta che negli ultimi tempi si era popolata di tutti quelli che quotidianamente lavoravao alla reggia ma che non avevano un posto dove dormire.

Fabbri, maniscalchi, fontanieri, giardinieri…

Una sorta di popolo invisibile che contribuiva a rendere splendente quel posto ma di cui forse la regina aveva sentito parlare solo leggendo le righe dei vertiginosi consuntivi di spesa per la manutenzione del palazzo dove abitava.

Persone che per svolgere i loro lavori avevano preso a costruirsi baracche sapientemente nascoste nel folto degli arbusti e che per mantenerlo quel lavoro evitavano di farsi notare o di disturbare se non nella misura in cui fossero stati obbligati a farlo per compiere le loro mansioni.

Un abitante di Parigi non avrebbe potuto essere a conoscenza di tali costumi…

Quella donna allora doveva essere passata di là ed essere riuscita ad eludere le sentinelle che piantonavano i confini vastissimi della reggia.

"Devi andartene!" – gridò il tenente delle Guardie Reali puntando la baionetta contro la donna.

L'altra indietreggiò spaventata.

"Aspettate…" – gridò Oscar mettendosi in mezzo.

Dio, quante ne aveva viste di giovani in quelle condizioni a Parigi…

La regina forse nemmeno sapeva che esistevano…

"No…".

La voce della regina le impose di voltarsi.

Maria Antonietta si era fatta avanti, lasciando che i figli venissero presi in custodia dalla Principessa di Lamballe.

"Prego…" – disse piano rivolta alla principessa – "Portate via i miei bambini…".

I passi dei piccoli accompagnarono lo sguardo che era tornato a posarsi sulla giovane stracciona.

"Non potete restare qui" – esordì la regina in tono calmo e comprensivo – "Ma comprendo il motivo per cui siete entrata. Vi farò scortare verso l'uscita e darò ordine che nessuno vi faccia del male. E farò preparare qualcosa da mangiare per voi e per il vostro bambino…".

La donna osservò colei che si trovava di fronte.

Era a Versailles, quella era l'unica certezza che aveva probabilmente acquisito nel suo lungo cammino.

Il respiro si fece veloce…

Tornò ad osservare le guardie che l'attorniavano e poi tornò a guardare Maria Antonietta.

"Madame voi siete molto buona…" – disse tremando abbassando il capo.

"Devi essere più rispettosa verso la tua sovrana!" – gridò l'ufficiale che le si fece contro tentando di colpirla.

Oscar afferrò il braccio dell'uomo tirandolo con forza. Estrasse la spada e la puntò in faccia all'altro.

"La stessa cosa vale per voi tenente…se aveta ascoltato le parole di Sua Maestà avrete compreso che nessun torto deve essere fatto a questa donna…".

L'altro la guardò sprezzante. Aveva riconosciuto colei che aveva comandato la Guardia Reale fino ad un anno prima. L'arroganza dimostrata l'aveva irritato…

"Voi non potete darmi ordini…".

"Io no, ma devo eseguire un ordine di Sua Maestà e se voi non farete altrettanto sarà mio diritto intervenire…".

L'altro si staccò dalla presa con un tiro rabbioso.

"Fate come ha ordinato Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta" – ripetè Oscar decisa verso le altre guardie perplesse.

La donna comprese allora dove fosse finita e chi avesse di fronte a sé.

Fece due passi in avanti tanto che a quel punto fu Oscar a spaventarsi temendo il peggio.

Istintivamente si pose per fermarla ma l'altra lentamente appoggiò una mano a terra e poi si inginocchiò abbassando la testa.

"Maestà…perdonatemi…non avevo compreso…" – proseguì iniziando a piangere.

La regina si ammutolì…

Il volto teso e stanco si contrasse in un'espressione di compassione e di dolore.

Oscar era sempre stata certa che Maria Antonietta sarebbe potuta diventare una grande regina, compassionevole e onesta verso il suo popolo, se avesse imparato a conoscerlo quel suo popolo, anche quello che non viveva a Versailles, anche quello che nemmeno l'aveva mai vista in tutta la sua vita.

"Alzatevi…e non temete…io…".

Fu Oscar ad afferrare delicatamente il braccio della donna. L'aiutò a rialzarsi e nel movimento lo straccio che ricopriva il corpo del bambino scivolò giù un poco lasciando intravedere la testolina mora e ricciuta. Il profilo del piccolo era delicato ma pareva smagrito e la pelle annerita…

Eppure…

"Il vostro bambino…è bello…" – disse Maria Antonietta mentre la voce perdeva il respiro.

"Ho pregato per il vostro…ma…madame…no…perdonate…Maestà…ho pregato per il nostro delfino…".

"Oh…ve ne sono grata allora" – replicò la regina indietreggiando un poco e poi voltandosi…

"Fate ciò che ha ordinato Sua Maestà" – ripetè Oscar con forza – "Sappiate che mi accerterò che la sua volontà sia eseguita alla lettera…".

Le guardie si misero sull'attenti e uno dei soldati fece segno alla donna di seguirlo.

Oscar rimase sola, mentre osservava il gruppo allontanarsi e nel mezzo quella giovane donna, un poco sciancata, appesantita dalla fame e dalla povertà e dall'assenza di speranze.

Lo doveva anche a quella donna…

Lo doveva a tutti quelli che aveva conosciuto a Parigi…

Lo doveva a Mimose, a Lasalle, a Romanov, a Voltaire, a Houlin…

A tutti i suoi soldati…

Lo doveva alla sua regina, perché non diventasse la regina che combatteva il suo popolo…

"Vi prego Maestà…vi supplico di ordinare che le truppe si ritirino da Parigi…" – chiese mentre osservava il volto stanco e spento della regina, abbandonato anche da quel guizzo d'orgoglio che non avrebbe retto i colpi del destino e della Storia – "La famiglia reale non deve combattere il suo stesso popolo…".

Di nuovo la stessa domanda…

"E se questo dovesse accadere, voi Oscar sareste al mio fianco…ancora?".

Nella domanda di Maria Antonietta c'era la risposta alla richiesta di Oscar…

"Io…da tempo ho lasciato la Guardia Reale…".

Nella risposta di Oscar c'era la decisione di tutta una vita…

La visione della sua stessa vita che si era dissolta di fronte all'amore di André rivelandone la fragilità e la potenza assieme di decidere di sé stessa, e per sé stessa, secondo il cuore e la coscienza.

Oscar si scoprì fragile incapace di trattenere le lacrime che annebbiarono un poco la vista, sorprendendo persino Maria Antonietta ancora ciecamente convinta della dedizione istintiva e viscerale dell'amica al ruolo che le era stato insegnato ed imposto.

Maria Antonietta si sorprese a quella risposta intuendo in essa che una scelta era stata fatta, nonostante lei, nonostante la divina sovranità che incarnava, nonostante un'amicizia che durava da vent'anni…

Tutto poteva mutare dunque e trasformarsi in altro a condurre la vita delle persone…

Il dolore di Oscar si riflesse nello sguardo sorprendentemente calmo, non rassegnato.

In esso s'intuiva il desiderio di vivere e di amare e di continuare a combattere e lasciarsi alle spalle un passato in cui lei non si riconosceva più.

L'istinto di sopravvivere colpì la regina…

Un ultimo accorato appello…

"Ritirate le truppe…maestà…la famiglia reale non può puntare le armi contro il popolo…".

Un'ultima disperata risposta…

"Non posso farlo…".

La Regina di Francia non poteva farlo…

La Regina di Francia avrebbe recitato quel ruolo fino in fondo.

Oscar si alzò e s'inchinò alla sua regina.

Non attese di essere congedata.

Tutto mutava e correva adesso velocemente e nulla sarebbe mai stato come un tempo.

La gola chiusa s'oppose alle lacrime che pure s'insinuarono…

Lei non faceva più parte di quel mondo.

"Oscar…" – la regina la richiamò – "Oscar perché state piangendo…come se…come se non dovessimo più rivederci?".

Era questo il destino di Oscar e Oscar lo sapeva.

Non rispose in ascolto dell'immensa voragine della sua vita che lentamente l'abbandonava e della vita che avrebbe deciso di vivere per quel che le sarebbe stato concesso.

In fondo la sua diventava scelta facile…

Di fronte alla morte non era difficile cogliere l'istinto della libertà a cui si è anelato per tutta la vita.

Il silenzio solcato appena dal vento caldo della sera…

La luce tiepida del tramonto sulla Reggia di Versailles.

"Au revoir…".

Maria Antonietta supplicò che quello non fosse un addio, imponendosi di salutare Oscar nel tacito consenso a rivedersi…

"Au revoir…".

La voce soffocata per concedersi l'ultima speranza che quello non fosse un addio.

 _5 luglio 1789 - Residenza Jarjayes_

Immobile lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé, Oscar riascoltava le parole di suo padre.

Tutto aveva preso a correre in fretta…

Voleva fermarlo il tempo che correva. Tornare ad esserne padrona.

In modo effimero forse e del tutto insufficiente.

"Un ritratto?".

Il Generale Jarjayes s'era stupito dell'iniziativa.

Gli unici ritratti ch'era riuscito ad imporre alla figlia quando era iniziata la sua carriera militare erano serviti ad attestare la rivincita dell'ufficiale su tutti quelli che avevano irriso alla sua idea di educare e crescere una femmina come maschio.

Suo figlio, vestito nell'uniforme bianca di Comandante della Guardia Reale…

Neanche ricordava dove fosse finito quel dipinto.

Oscar non s'era dimostrata particolamente entusiasta ma il padre rammentava di riconoscere in quel ritratto lo sguardo della figlia d'una tersa severità, intriso dell'ingenuità di chi crede di attraversare la propria strada per scelta e per onore.

Allora forse era stata appunto la noia della forzata immobilità per esigenze di posa, la causa che l'aveva sempre indotta ad evitare quella specie di tortura.

E proprio essa, per assurdo s'era rivelata fatalmente subdola e traditrice.

Il pittore, dopo aver acconsentito alla richiesta giunta da una persona conosciuta vent'anni prima in una calda giornata di primavera dal cielo azzurro e l'aria limpida, aveva preso a recarsi a casa della famiglia Jarjayes piuttosto che utilizzare il proprio atelier.

E dopo le prime prove, aveva preso ad abbozzare il dipinto.

Lì immobile Oscar si chiedeva perché le fosse venuto in mente di farsi fare un ritratto…

Pensiero beffardo, mescolato e poi scansato da quelli sugli avvenimenti recenti, che si assiepavano superando quelli della vita e del cuore.

Il _2 luglio 1789_ una folla di parigini aveva manifestato contro l'assembramento di truppe a Palais Royale e il Duca d'Orleans – forte del consenso popolare acquistato - aveva chiesto l'abdicazione del Re suscitando la reazione sdegnata della stessa Assemblea, che pure aveva applaudito alla presa di posizione del cugino di Luigi XVI contro i privilegi della monarchia.

Quel gesto era stato chiaramente interpretato come l'ennesimo tentativo d'un altro nobile di accattivarsi le simpatie del popolo e conquistare il trono di Francia…

La richiesta era fallita miseramente, privata dell'appoggio dell'Assemblea Nazionale.

La Francia non aveva bisogno di un altro sovrano, men che meno cugino del re.

E in quegli stessi giorni s'era deciso poi di richiamare a corte Necker, come Ministro delle Finanze, nell'estremo tentativo, più che di risanare i conti dello stato quanto di accattivarsi ed ammansire l'inquietudine dei rappresentanti dell'Assemblea Nazionale, dato che il banchiere era stato l'unico ad aver proposto che le tasse dovessero essere versate da tutti, non solo dalle classi del terzo stato ma anche da nobili e clero.

I rappresentanti del parevano finalmente aver trovato un alleato da proteggere ed esaltare perché portasse avanti le loro ragioni, le loro proteste perché vedevano in Necker l'unico ad avere carisma ed influenza necessaria a convincere il sovrano a cedere la sua stessa sovranità all'Assemblea Nazionale.

Poi il respiro ondeggiava, contratto dall'immobilità…

Nel marasma di notizie che si susseguivano, la mente correva inesorabilmente e disperatamente all'unica nota certa, al punto fermo, cardine di un'esistenza che pareva anadarsi dissolvendo, minata nel profondo dall'incertezza della stessa vita.

Quanto sottile ed infingardo poteva essere l'amore, capace di manifestarsi nelle più disparate fogge, ed insinuarsi irriconoscibile nella mente e poi rivelarsi e prendersi gioco delle coscienze più raffinate e colte che si ritrovano ancora più fragili di fronte alla propria superbia ed alla sottile potenza dell'altro…

Quanto assoluto e chiaro e mobile poteva essere l'amore che sfuggiva portandosi via tutto, il passato ed il fututo che non c'è, senza lasciare certezze se non la sola certezza di sé.

Immobile, la finestra un poco aperta per lasciar scorrere l'aria, e i toni pungenti delle tinte mescolate in un tavolo in disparte, il pittore abbozzava con tratti leggeri i contorni della figura di fronte a sé.

"Io vi vidi per la prima volta vent'anni fa…" – disse l'uomo che aveva iniziato a tinteggiare le velature dei capelli e del viso.

"Vent'anni fa?".

Oscar non lo ricordava.

"Sì, il giorno in cui i futuri re di Francia visitarono Parigi. Allora la Regina Maria Antonietta era ancora una giovane donna…veramente bella. E voi eravate accanto a lei…ricordo la vostra dignità…la vostra innocenza…".

Oscar si stupì.

 _Innocenza_ …

 _Io ero così allora…sì, forse è così. Io non sapevo nulla della vita e pensavo di sapere tutto. Ti avevo accanto e…_

"E i vostri capelli biondi risplendevano come raggi di sole e sono rimasti impressi negli occhi di questo vecchio pittore…".

Oscar si permise di respirare più a fondo.

 _Vent'anni…_

 _Per vent'anni ho vissuto con te e ti ho amato… ho amato solo te…_

"Sì…adesso ricordo…il cielo era incredibilmente terso quel giorno…".

 _Anche allora tu mi amavi, anche allora…_

Vent'anni erano trascorsi…

In un moto d'insana dannazione Oscar era arrivata a comprendere che di lei non sarebbe rimasto nulla, assolutamente più nulla, se non le armi maneggiate fin da piccola, le uniformi ed il ricordo di una donna che vestiva, parlava e combatteva come un uomo.

Quell'effige s'era così marcata sulla pelle che nessuno avrebbe ricordato altro di lei.

E anche quella prima o poi sarebbe presto sbiadita nella mente di coloro che l'avevano conosciuta.

Tutto pareva correre verso una fine indistinta e sconosciuta e per quanto fosse assurdo pensare di mantenere di sé un ricordo impresso sulla tela di un quadro, non le venne in mente che quello, nel disperato tentativo di non soccombere all'assurda ed oscura idea della fine.

Nemmeno comprendeva se sarebbe stata la morte a porre davvero fine alla sua esistenza…

Non aveva paura di morire.

Non ne aveva avuta mai.

Solo, non voleva che accadesse in quel momento, proprio quando l'aveva compreso che lei non apparteneva più a sé stessa, e che invece apparteneva un'altra persona.

L'indistinto senso di appartenenza ad un'altra persona….

La propria vita contratta e protesa verso la vita di qualcun altro.

Così in un moto d'insano e quasi comico egoismo aveva fatto recapitare un messaggio ad un noto pittore di Parigi chiedendogli se fosse stato disponibile a ritrarla.

Perché di lei ci fosse almeno un'immagine…

Lei, inchiodata per sempre alla misera tela d'un quadro.

 _Per sempre…_

Dannazione, non ci aveva mai creduto a quelle parole.

Ma non era questione di crederci o meno…

 _Per sempre._

Il divenire spasmodico della propria vita, immobile all'apparenza eppure sempre in lotta contro il tempo e l'evolversi dei sensi si era finalmente scontrato con il desiderio distinto e chiaro di voler essere ed esistere per sempre.

Di averlo per sempre André, solo per sé.

E di essere sua, per sempre.

Anche se lei non ci credeva che qualcosa e persino lei stessa sarebbe mai potuta divenire parte di un tutto che fossero _loro…_

E che loro sarebbero stati _loro per sempre_.

Fermarlo il tempo, appropriarsene e non lasciarlo più fuggire via…

 _6 luglio 1789 - Versailles_

L'Assemblea Nazionale ha stabilito d'istituire un Comitato per la definizione dei principi fondamentali della nuova Costituzione…

Ma…

Dannazione…

Che se ne fa un paese di una nuova Costituzione e di uguali diritti per tutti coloro che vi abitano se poi quelli che vi abitano non hanno niente da mangiare?

L'uguaglianza passa dalla pancia innanzi tutto…

Perché di pane a Parigi ce n'era sempre meno e sembrava che certi fornai lo facessero apposta a tenerlo nascosto, a lamentarsi che la farina era introvabile, per poi far apparire come d'incanto quantità esigue di pane che spariva in un istante, lasciando le pance dei più poveri che se l'erano visto soffiare da sotto il naso da clientele più facoltose, colmi di rabbia e di rancore.

Le pance della gente…

A quelle non si comandava.

Che se continuavi a riempirle di rabbia poi non si poteva sapere che sarebbe accaduto.

 _9 luglio 1789 – Versailles…_

L'Assemblea Nazionale non è più tale.

L'Assemblea Nazionale è divenuta Costituente.

In discussione vi è il concetto di Monarchia Assoluta, che deve cedere al principio della _Legittimità Nazionale…_

Il popolo assume il potere di autogovernarsi…

 _Revolution…_

 _10 luglio 1789 - Residenza Jarjayes…_

"Siete pallida…per oggi può bastare…".

Il pittore fissò l'incarnato appena steso sulla tela.

Era certo di aver studiato a fondo la gradazione del colorito della pelle…

Ma erano diversi giorni ch'esso pareva scomparso, inghiottito e disperso in un viso stanco e bianco.

"No…sto bene…" - rispose Oscar tentando di mantenersi calma.

Le tempie pulsavano, il sangue pareva lava incandescente, trattenuto a stento dalla proverbiale risolutezza che imbrigliava le emozioni.

Era già accaduto…

Mesi prima, in quella dannata cella…

E poi ancora a Le Colonnade.

E pochi giorni prima, al tramonto, seduta nell'uffico, intenta a scrivere, in attesa d'uscire per la solita ronda serale.

Mescolata nel sangue si era ravvivata un'onda incandescente e il petto s'era chiuso di nuovo, togliendole il respiro, costringendola a stare ferma, a non muoversi, a trattenere quel dannato contrarsi del corpo, quella maledetta tosse che da allora non l'aveva più lasciata.

Si era illusa di essersene liberata, per qualche tempo.

Ma poi era tornata subdola e tagliente.

L'aveva sentito entrare André quella sera, per avvertirla che i soldati erano pronti.

L'ennesima ronda, risucchiati nel marcio di Paris, a sfidare la fame della gente e le occhiate dei mendicanti che non riuscivano più nemmeno a starci sotto i ponti, tanti erano diventati a contendersi quattro mattoni riscaldati dal sole.

L'aveva sentito entrare e s'era immaginata di alzarsi ed avvicinarsi e…

Il respiro non era uscito, troncato dallo spasmo.

"E' meglio che io resti qui…raduna i soldati per la ronda…" – aveva replicato debolmente.

Non era mai accaduto.

"Dev'essere un po' di febbre…".

La sentiva la febbre ma non era quella a spaventarla…

Non era la morte, non era la febbre…

Dio…

Apparteneva ad un'altra persona adesso e…

André lo sapeva…

Ne era certa ormai.

Lui lo sapeva che lei gli apparteneva…

Ma non c'era più tempo.

"Dì ad Alain di prendere il comando…".

Sperava che André non lo capisse, che non lo scorgesse che lei non era più la stessa…

Se fosse uscita quella sera non sarebbe riuscita a restare in sella fino a notte fonda e André l'avrebbe compreso…

Non poteva dirglielo…

Non poteva…

Non voleva che lui raccogliesse i brandelli d'una donna finita, ch'era stata capace di ingoiare quell'amore come fosse fiele per tutto quel tempo.

Quell'amore era tutto.

Lo sguardo teso ed impaurito fisso al lieve alone rosato che macchiava il fazzoletto.

Al buio dell'ufficio, al tramonto…

Lei poteva anche immaginarlo che demonio potesse essere quel dannato alone rosato…

Di lei davvero non sarebbe rimasto più nulla…

Dove sarebbe finita la sua vita che non era neppure iniziata ancora?

Il pittore ripose con cura i pennelli dopo averli ripuliti.

"Sono io ad essere un poco affaticato" – si schernì l'uomo congedandosi.

Solo, nel cortile, il pittore si soffermò con lo sguardo alla finestra del palazzo, alle finestre aperte, mentre la mente elaborava una sorda sensazione e quell'incarnato così repentinamente mutato gli suggeriva di fare presto…

L'intenso sentore del solvente colpì i sensi e Oscar si ritrovò quasi senza forze, nella stanza vuota fissando la parete bianca e il cavalletto rigido su cui stazionava la tela.

"Un ritratto?".

La stessa reazione sorpresa si dipinse sul volto di André.

Era passato accanto ad un uomo che lasciava la casa, proprio mentre lui rientrava.

E quello l'aveva salutato con un cenno del capo.

"Sì anch'io sono rimasta sorpresa e anche il generale" – aveva chiarito Madame Glacé – "Mademoiselle aveva sempre rifiutato di farsi ritrarre…ma pare abbia cambiato idea. Solo un poco mi dispiace che posi vestita in uniforme. E' un peccato perché quel ritratto non le farà onore…".

André deglutì a fatica tentando di riannodare le immagini che si erano susseguire in qugli ultimi giorni.

Faticava a vedere bene…

Solo Alain l'aveva compreso.

Ultimamente a sprazzi di chiarore e contorni definiti si sovrapponevano istanti di buio, come se stesse dormendo, ma in realtà era sveglio e cosciente, trafitto dal pensiero che quando anche l'ultimo barlume di luce fosse scomparso lui forse non sarebbe più neppure riuscito a tornare a casa.

Il Dottor Lasonne era stato chiaro. Certezze non ce n'erano, né in un senso né nell'altro e il dubbio di perdere la vista era diventato realtà reale e terribile.

E visto che i sensi, gli altri sensi, s'erano raffinati e acuiti oltre ogni aspettativa, André s'era lasciato guidare dall'istinto, dannato, perché esso pungeva e spingeva ma non gli consentiva d'avere davvero chiaro ciò che accadeva.

Doveva sapere che stava accadendo e perché.

Perché adesso Oscar improvvisamente gli pareva così vicina, eppure sorprendentemente arresa…

Capace di chiedere un'immagine di sé da imprigionare su una tela, come a voler lasciare di sé un debole ma tangibile segno della propria esistenza, quando per tutta la vita s'era sottratta alla splendita vita di corte, ai pettegolezzi, alle feste, ai ricevimenti e a tutto quanto sapesse d'intrigo, di affermazione di sé e di potere familiare.

Non li aveva mai frequentati quei salotti, se non lo stretto indispensabile.

Gliel'aveva detto un tempo alla regina che lei prima che una donna era un soldato e che non era il caso lei frequentasse salotti.

Un ritratto…

 _Dannazione…_

Quella sera, là, nell'ombra dell'ufficio.

L'aveva raggiunta per confermarle che i compagni erano pronti per la solita ronda notturna.

E lei, per la prima volta, aveva declinato quell'incarico, gli aveva detto che sarebbe rimasta lì, nell'oscurità dell'ufficio.

Che forse era un po' di febbre…

Ancora…

Ancora quella maledetta febbre che lui aveva percepito, quella notte, di rientro dal trionfo dell'Abbey, un poco sbronzi tutt'e due e lui era stato sul punto di abbracciarla davvero per non lasciarla fuggire ancora e perché gli era parso che anche lei lo volesse.

Quel corpo così dannatamente suadente ed abbandonato improvvisamente s'era rivelato fragile, piegato e stanco, e André l'aveva amato così, disteso accanto, avvolto del calore dannato di lei, colmo della sensazione che lei davvero non stesse fuggendo più.

 _Dannazione…_

 _E' ciò che sento…_

 _Lo stesso terribile istinto di esistere a tutti i costi per non separarmi da te, per non lasciarti più…_

 _E tu…_

 _Sta accadendo la stessa cosa anche a te?_

 _Che cosa ti sta accadendo?_

Gli spazi conosciuti di casa Jarjayes gli consentirono di raggiungere lo studio.

Qualche istante e l'avrebbe rivista.

L'avrebbe vista in faccia…

Si sarebbe avvicinato e Dio, gliel'avrebbe letto in faccia che cosa stava accadendo, anche se non ci vedeva più bene, anche se lui stesso doveva stare attento a non farsi scoprire, a non tradirsi perché a quel punto sarebbe stata lei a comprendere che lui non era più lo stesso.

La corrente calda scivolò sul viso e le narici vennero invase dall'odore tondo e calmo dell'olio di lino e da quello acuto e penetrante del solvente, aspro, mescolato ai profumi ampi e docili che lavavano l'aria…

André la cercò, nella stanza, per accorgersi che Oscar era uscita, sul balcone e stava lì, il corpo appoggiato alla balaustra, immobile, come in attesa.

Non si voltò, quasi avesse intuito chi fosse.

Non c'era più tempo, dannazione, non ce n'era più, eppure lei pareva ancora incapace di rivelarsi e di cedere e di abbandonarsi…

E così Paris tornava sulle labbra, come se entrambi stessero parlando di una conoscenza lontana che adesso si trovava in difficoltà e aveva bisogno di loro e dei loro pensieri.

"Che cosa succede a Parigi?" – chiese lei mantenendo lo sguardo verso il giardino.

Il vento sfiorava il respiro ondeggiando sulla figura…

"Non c'è più libertà…".

André rispose con voce calma e nell'anima la rabbia di non comprendere e di voler sapere…

Si sarebbe aspettato una risposta, ma Oscar non replicò, mantenendosi fredda e lontana, immobile, incapace di dominare la paura di essere scoperta, di rivelarsi tragicamente in difetto, perché balia d'un destino che non le apparteneva più.

Il lento ed inesorabile avanzare delle guarnigioni di soldati richiamate a Parigi…

La Gardes – Francaise era formata da più di 3600 soldati, divisi nei due distaccamenti di Versailles e della capitale.

Se quegli uomini avessero ricevuto l'ordine di entrare nella sala dell'Assemblea Nazionale?

Di nuovo…

Quell'ordine che lei aveva già rifiutato di eseguire una volta?

Se i soldati si fossero davvero ribellati…

Un brivido corse lungo la schiena.

 _Dannazione adesso ho paura…_

 _Ho paura…_

 _Non voglio morire…_

 _Dannazione…_

 _Vuoi sapere di Parigi?_

 _Io voglio sapere di te…_

André fece un passo.

Oscar lo percepì alle spalle.

Il respiro tornò improvvisamente calmo e l'aria tiepida infuse alla pelle un rinnovato tepore.

 _Ancora un istante André…_

 _Lasciami ancora un istante per comprendere come posso fare per raggiungerti…_

 _Per amarti…_

 _Per stare con te…_

"Oscar…che cosa mi nascondi?".

Nemmeno il tempo di pensarci…

"Niente…".

 _Insisto…_

"Anche se mi è rimasto un occhio solo, con te io riesco a vedere ogni cosa…".

 _Dio, André…_

 _Quanto vorrei poterti dire che hai ragione e che ancora una volta hai compreso quello che nemmeno io ancora so…_

 _Cosa vedi?_

 _Tu cosa vedi di me?_

 _Vedi ciò che sento, vedi ciò che provo?_

 _Vedi la rabbia e la disperazione e la paura che forse sarà troppo tardi per noi?_

"No…io voglio vedere tutto…di te…".

 _André, maledizione…_

 _Tu sei capace di leggere dentro di me…_

 _L'hai fatto da una vita…_

Oscar rabbrividì.

Ora lei gli apparteneva, appartenevano ad André la sua vita ed il suo destino…

E quel destino, la sua vita, le stavano sfuggendo di mano.

Se glielo avesse detto che stava accadendo…

Se glielo avesse detto che forse stava morendo?

Prima ancora di dirgli che lo amava, prima ancora di poterlo abbracciare e guardarlo negli occhi e dirgli che lo amava…

Avrebbe dovuto dirgli che stava morendo, che lei stava morendo, anche se ancora non lo sapeva.

Cosa avrebbe potuto lasciargli di sé, come avrebbe potuto amarlo come meritava, se di sé non sarebbe rimasto più nulla?

Oscar si permise di voltarsi.

"Dimmelo…" – ripetè André.

 _Non posso…adesso non posso…_

"Domani verrò con te a Parigi…".

Era tutto ciò che poteva concedere a sé stessa.

Era tutto ciò che poteva concedergli

Amarsi era altro, doveva essere altro…

Amarsi era il bene assoluto di sé stessi e dell'altro.

Amarsi, non sarebbe bastata una parola ed una notte di lucciole e di stelle…

 _11 luglio 1789 – Parigi…_

Dio…

Tutti quei soldati a Parigi…

Per togliere alla gente la voglia di ribellarsi, le strade e le piazze e le fontane erano finite sotto il presidio dalle guarnigioni, interdette al passaggio delle persone, delle carrozze, dei carri, delle merci.

Le porte di Parigi erano presidiate da altri soldati.

La gente li osservava di sbieco mentre a cavallo i militari s'aggiravano per la città come ne fossero stati i padroni.

Se non che quelli erano soldati che avevano combattuto sui campi di battaglia.

Non erano abituati a trattare con la gente, a mediare sulla quotidianità del pane che non c'era, della sporcizia che invadeva le strade e con la gente che per strada ci moriva davvero di fame.

E per di più, se centomila soldati in città rappresentavano il tentativo di mantenere l'ordine, centomila soldati in città rappresentarono bocche in più da sfamare.

Inevitabile fu il rincaro dei prezzi, occasione per gli accaparratori di giustificare la mancanza del pane, da rivendere a chi poteva permettersi di pagare di più.

Sulle prime i gruppetti di dimostranti radunati negli angoli delle vie s'erano ben guardati dal tirare giù di sella qualche militare arrogante e strafottente, per riempirlo di botte in qualche vicolo.

C'era il rischio che gli altri reagissero.

Ma davvero essere privati del pane diventava visione insopportabile ai più, ad animare a dismisura la rabbia.

E nemmeno pareva bastare stabilire, una volta per tutte, da che parte stare.

Riduttivo sarebbe stato pensare di _stare dalla parte del popolo…_

Un popolo che ha fame non perdona, nessuno.

Allora accadeva che quando la sopportazione svaniva d'incanto, i drappelli finivano accerchiati da gente armata di badili, forconi, pietre, bastoni di legno.

Complici le strade soffocate e conosciute di Parigi, i soldati si ritrovavano imbottigliati in vicoli ciechi o appositamente sprangati da barricate, stretti da gruppi da uomini che sfogavano la rabbia contro di loro.

Altrettanto difficile sarebbe stato continuare a _parteggiare per la nobiltà._

Nemmeno lì pareva si sarebbe stati al sicuro.

Perchè anche tra le fila dei nobili, degli ufficiali al comando dei reggimenti, pareva vigere un solo credo…

Quello di obbedire agli ordini.

Ciecamente si sarebbe detto, al punto che un reggimento non riconosceva la presenza dell'altro, e soldati intenti a bloccare il passaggio per una via non facevano passare nessuno, nemmeno altri soldati intenti nello stesso scopo.

Obbedire ciecamente agli ordini ricevuti.

Questa pareva essere l'unica ragione che animava gl'intenti delle guarnigioni di soldati stranieri giunti a presidiare la citta.

Soldati contro altri soldati…

Guardia Metropolitana di Parigi contro Clavert Regiment.

Place Vêndome era sotto il controllo di quelli e i soldati della Guardia Metropolitana potevano pure cambiare strada.

Alain alla fine aveva obbedito all'ordine del comandante di lasciar perdere.

Non prima d'aver apostrofato gl'idioti del Clavert Regiment _pecorai_ e avergli consigliato, a loro, d'andarsene da Parigi.

Dannazione era così evidente che quelli erano dei benemeriti imbecilli che nemmeno sapevano riconoscere ch'era il caso di lasciarli passare, loro, che Parigi la conoscevano fin nelle viscere, fin nell'anima…

Ai _pecorai_ non era andata giù.

Una scazzotta in piena regola, per sfogare la rabbia, per mettere a tacere la frustrazione e per dimostrare che…

 _Paris…_

Parigi adesso davvero pareva aver mutato volto, anima e fianchi…

Non apparteneva più a nessuno di loro ed il suo ventre era diventato marcio, ribelle, putrido, fino alle ossa, incapace di accogliere i reietti e gli straccioni e i soldati e gli aristocratici…

Paris aveva preso a sputare sangue…

Alain alla fine era stato chiaro.

Il riflesso dell'occhio pesto nell'acqua fredda della Senna e lo sguardo severo del comandante alle sue spalle.

Poco prima, mentre pattugliavano straducole sempre più scure, capaci di celare gli occhi solo quelli che Paris ancora riusciva ad ingoiare e proteggere, lui glielo aveva detto al suo comandante che il popolo non si sarebbe semplicemente ribellato…

Il popolo aveva un intento solo, placare la fame.

Alain glielo aveva detto alla fine.

Il popolo avrebbe vinto contro quei mercenari interessati solo alla paga e spinti da intenti così differenti.

Il re non era più dalla parte del popolo.

Il popolo voleva che il re abdicasse

 _Revolution…_

 _11 luglio 1789 – Versailles, ore 13…_

Neker non aveva mai goduto delle simpatie del re e soprattutto della regina.

E il banchiere riuscì a rendersi artefice d'una mossa di dubbia necessità ma dall'effetto devastante, almeno per la monarchia.

Prima o poi sarebbe accaduto che qualcuno avesse il coraggio, questo secondo il sentire popolare, oppure l'insolenza, secondo l'inappellabile giudizio espresso dalla stessa la famiglia reale, di pubblicare le folli spese dei sovrani, rivelando l'enorme deficit in cui versavano i bilanci della Francia, complici gli sperperi della nobiltà e gli sprechi della regina…

Che Neker l'avesse fatto per amore della verità oppure semplicemente per obbligare la Francia ad indebitarsi fino al collo per pagare quelle spese…

Perché anche questa era stata una delle voci più fondate che serpeggiavano all'Assemblea Nazionale: una sorta di patto segreto per evitare che la contrapposizione tra il popolo e la monarchia si acuisse al punto da sfociare in una sanguinosa ribellione.

Ormai non aveva più importanza.

I ministri del regno, ciechi e sordi di fronte alle proposte del banchiere, di fronte all'idea di cedere una parte della sovranità all'Assemblea Nazionale, di fronte al tentativo di allargare il potere a tutte le classi sociali, non l'avevano accettata quella mossa.

Il nodo era sempre quello.

L'Assemblea Nazionale voleva rappresentare la Francia.

Il re doveva accettarlo ed accettare le sue decisioni.

Erano queste le richieste che sempre più spesso si rincorrevano tra le fila dei parigini, negli improvvisati comizi dei rappresentanti del popolo, nelle bettole, sui giornali stampati di notte nelle tipografie clandestine.

Anche chi non sapeva leggere l'aveva imparato che l'Assemblea Nazionale non poteva soccombere e che essa sola avrebbe risollevato le sorti del paese.

Ormai non aveva più importanza.

La messa alla berlina dei conti dei sovrani aveva suscitato l'ira della regina che aveva chiesto la testa del ministro e aveva chiesto che tutte le decisione dell'Assemblea fossero dichiarate invalide senza l'approvazione del sovrano.

Neker, reo d'aver proposto d'intaccare il potere divino del sovrano a favore dell'Assemblea Nazionale veniva definitivamente allontanato da Versailles.

Non avrebbe mai più potuto rimettervi piede.

Il sovrano di Francia non avrebbe mai potuto camminare fianco a fianco del popolo cancellando il divario che la sovranità di diritto divino gl'imponeva di mantenere.

La monarchia non poteva cedere…

 _11 luglio 1789 – Parigi, ore 17,00…_

 _Il Ministro Neker si è dimesso!_

Nemmeno il deputato Robespierre si sarebbe aspettato un tale colpo di scena.

Luigi XVI non era sovrano dotato di risolutezza e di arroganza e c'era da esser certi che dietro quella presa di posizione ci fosse dell'altro.

Ormai non aveva importanza.

"Compagni…dovete parlare alla gente del popolo…".

Il tono era livido ed esaltato al tempo stesso. A quel punto tutto diventava dannatamente chiaro.

"Il Re alla fine ha iniziato ad opprimere il suo popolo…senza Necker, sarà il massacro. E non dimenticatevi di aggiungere…dobbiamo trovare le armi ed iniziare a combattere!".

Questo era stato il lucido ordine che Monsieur Robespierre aveva rovesciato addosso ad altri deputati…

Un popolo affamato non più in cerca di compromessi, non più armato di pazienza e di rassegnazione, ma istigato a cercare armi.

Che poteva esserci di più pericoloso e dannato di un popolo che aveva rinunciato a cercare il pane e che adesso voleva armarsi e combattere contro i sovrani?

"E' venuto il tempo di ribellarsi! Alle armi e mostriamo che sappiamo combattere!".

Le parole s'erano diffuse nel silenzio della chiesa, udite dagli altri rappresentanti che come echi le avrebbero ripetute ad ogni angolo di Parigi.

"Fate come vi ho detto!".

 _L'incorruttibile,_ nell'ombra, evocava il diritto di mettere fine al potere della monarchia e di Luigi Capeto.

Bernard Chatelet ci si trovò in mezzo ad uno di quei comizi, proprio quello di Monsieur Robespierre.

Tetro e spietato.

Bernard Chatelet s'era contrapposto fino a quel momento, ai metodi sanguinari – così li aveva apostrofati Monsieur Robespierre - di Monsieur Louis – Antoine de Saint Just.

Perché Monsieur Louis – Antoine de Saint Just ci aveva provato a sollecitare Monsieur Robespierre a prendere decisioni più drastiche….

Pugnali e coltelli sarebbero stati molto più efficaci dell'eloquenza di Necker e delle lotte politiche dentro l'Assemblea Nazionale.

Uccidere i sovrani, andandoli a prendere a Versailles…

Anche se era diventato complicato per chiunque tramare contro la sovranità di Luigi XVI e sfuggire alle retate che i gendarmi effettuavano ogni notte, ovunque, arrestando chiunque…

Nobile o plebeo che fosse.

E per quel timore il Reggimento Royal Allemand aveva chiuso la strada che da Parigi portava a Versailles e il Reggimento de Le Salis Samade aveva ricevuto l'ordine di controllare la città per far rispettare il coprifuoco e il divieto di ruduni durante la notte.

Non sarebbe stata impresa impossibile entrare alla reggia

Monsieur Robespierre aveva stabilito che il popolo francese non avesse bisogno di uccidere i propri sovrani, rigettando disprezzandola la proposta di Saint Just.

Questo sapeva Bernard Chatelet e in questa ferrea volontà di contrattare aveva sempre creduto Bernard Chatelet.

Per lui non c'erano altri sistemi di cambiare le sorti della Francia.

E aveva chiesto a Bernard Chatelet di seguire il giovane per accertarsi che quello non commettesse pazzie.

E Monsieur Loius – Antoine Saint Just s'era ritrovato a camminare per Parigi evitando accuratamente le vie e le piazze dove stazionavano soldati e gendarmi…

E l'aveva riconosciuto, dannazione, quell'ufficiale…

Quello che gli aveva impedito di uccidere il Principe Aldelors, l'anno precedente.

Quello che l'aveva quasi smarscherato solo pochi giorni prima mentre il popolo marciava verso la prigione dell'Abbey.

Se quello l'avesse incontrato di nuovo…

Paris diventava insidiosa anche per chi voleva cambiare le sorti della Francia.

I cunicoli scuri che costeggiavano al Senna accolsero l'incontro tra il giovane futuro deputato ed il giornalista…

Perché era stato allora che Louis – Antoine de Saint Just s'era accorto d'essere seguito da Bernard.

"Non è un bene che tu segua un tuo compagno…non credi?" - gli aveva contestato mantenendo l'attenzione alla strada – "Siamo entrambi seguaci di Monsieur Robespierre…".

"Ascolta Saint Just…il mondo cambierà, naturalmente. Come le foglie cadono in autunno…perché non puoi aspettare?".

"E tu sai quali sono le vere intenzioni di Robespierre?" – gli aveva replicato l'altro mantenendosi freddo.

"La rivoluzione…per creare uno stato egualitario con la sovranità del popolo…".

Bernard ne era fermamente convinto.

L'altro l'aveva schernito…

"Che romantico e ingenuo…il vero scopo di Robespierre è il potere…nominato dal popolo sarà lui a governare. Una rivoluzione? Per il popolo? Lui non è diverso da Orleans dopo tutto…".

"Non gli credi? Sta cercando di prendere la guida del popolo adesso ma non per averne il potere…".

"Smettila…non c'è un solo uomo a cui io possa credere…".

Bernard era rimasto di sasso.

La visione di Saint Just era spietata.

"In ogni tempo c'è un momento per nascere e per morire e ognuno quando è vivo pensa a sé stesso e solo a sé stesso e a cosa vuole quando è vivo…io voglio solo quello che è giusto…".

"Tu vuoi il terrorismo?" – replicò Bernard altrettanto freddamente.

"Sì…per me è meglio che prendere il potere o fare tanti discorsi…".

Saint Just decise di andarsene non prima d'aver lasciato all'altro un avvertimento.

"Vedrai Bernard…Monsieur Robespierre parla di trattative e di democrazia. Ma sta solo aspettanto un'opportunità, la sua. Distruggere i privilegi di una classe per una giusta causa…vedrai in questo spargerà terrore molto più di quanto non potrei fare io!

"Ti stai bagliando Saint Just…Robespierre non farà mai ciò che dici…tutto ciò che sta facendo è per il popolo…".

L'allontanamento di Necker…

L'occasione ed il pretesto per inneggiare alla folla.

Osservava Bernard la folla che ascoltava su casse di fortuna i deputati del popolo…

 _Vedrai Bernard…lui parla di trattative e di democrazia. Ma sta solo aspettanto un'opportunità, la sua…distruggere i privilegi di una classe per una giusta causa…in questo spargerà terrore molto più di quanto non potrei fare io!_

L'opportunità era giunta…

"Cittadini…il re ha sfidato il suo popolo…è arrivato il tempo di ribellarci!".

"Alle armi…non possiamo farci manipolare da quelli che hanno il potere!"

"Gli eserciti del Re sono pronti ad annientare il suo popolo, anche stanotte!".

Urla bestiali, incitamenti assurdi fino a qualche giorno prima.

L'occasione era giunta e da essa si sarebbe accesa una scintilla capace di alimentare il fuoco della Rivoluzione.

Il popolo voleva solo che qualcuno glielo dicesse di correre alle armi e di procurarsi le armi.

Adesso era il popolo di Parigi contro centomila soldati accampati nella città.

"La passione ed il coraggio per il mio paese bruceranno fino ad incendiare il palazzo di Versailles…combattiamo uniti…cittadini!".

Le parole di Monsieur Robespierre…

 _Cittadini…_

Unico appellativo che univa tutti coloro che volevano armarsi e combattere.

Come fossero stati un'unica forza…

Nella luce del tramonto dell'11 luglio 1789 si destava il tempo che non avrebbe più dato tempo e scampo a nessuno.

251


	49. 12 Julliet 1789 dimanche

_**12 Jullet 1789, dimanche**_

 _Non t'amo come se fossi rosa di sale, topazio_

 _o freccia di garofani che propagano il fuoco:_

 _t'amo come si amano certe cose oscure,_

 _segretamente, tra l'ombra e l'anima._

 _T'amo come la pianta che non fiorisce e reca_

 _dentro di sé, nascosta, la luce di quei fiori;_

 _grazie al tuo amore vive oscuro nel mio corpo_

 _il concentrato aroma che ascese dalla terra._

 _T'amo senza sapere come, né quando, né da dove,_

 _t'amo direttamente senza problemi né orgoglio:_

 _così ti amo perché non so amare altrimenti_

 _che così, in questo modo in cui non sono e non sei,_

 _così vicino che la tua mano sul mio petto è mia,_

 _così vicino che si chiudono i tuoi occhi col mio sonno._

 _Pablo Neruda_

 _12 luglio 1789 - Caserma di Rue de la Chasseu d'Antin – all'alba…_

Riverberi lievi di luce, incapaci di alleviare l'oscurità della notte appena conclusa, disegnavano linee chiare sul pavimento della camerata silenziosa.

Lo sguardo si diresse all'alone che conduceva verso la finestra.

Poche righe scritte per colmare il tempo che scorreva.

 _Il ministro Necker si è dimesso ieri._

 _Hanno cominciato a diffondersi false voci su alcuni parigini che sarebbero stati uccisi dai soldati e questo ha spinto il popolo ad armarsi._

 _Non c'è più distinzione tra il giorno e la notte a Parigi…_

 _La gente si procura bastoni, brandisce coltelli, circonda i viali…_

 _I 100.000 soldati dentro Parigi costruiscono falò e sfidano il popolo…_

 _100.000 soldati…_

 _Siamo prigionieri…_

 _E' questo dunque il segno di una nuova era?_

 _Così vorremmo costruire un luminoso domani?_

 _Non lo so…_

 _Mi sento perduto…_

André si alzò dirigendosi verso la finestra…

 _Vedrò la fine di un'era attraverso il mio occhio destro…_

 _Il mio occhio destro che sta diventando sempre più cieco._

 _12 luglio 1789 Residenza Jarjayes – all'alba…_

 _A casa…_

 _Sono a casa…_

 _Ieri sera…_

 _Dio…_

 _Non sono riuscita a fare più nulla da quando…_

 _Le parole di Lasonne._

Lame che incidevano la coscienza e scorticavano ogni residuo brandello di speranza.

 _André…_

 _11 luglio 1789 Parigi, Studio Medico del Dottor Lasonne, Rue de Sevre – ore 22,00_

"Mademoiselle Oscar…".

S'era stupito Lasonne di quella visita.

Era tardi e non se ne aspettava più per quel giorno, anche se la sua casa era poco distante dall'Hospital des Incurables.

C'era abituato.

Quando aveva sentito bussare ed era andato ad aprire aveva pensato di trovarsi di fronte i soliti mendicanti che elemosinavano un consiglio, una parola sulle pestilenze che avanzavano inesorabili figlie della fame e miseria…

Ma non ricordava a sua memoria d'essere mai stato disturbato dai membri della famiglia Jarjayes se non per situazioni davvero gravi, poche, ma pur sempre drammatiche.

Lo studio era immerso nella penombra rischiarata da poche sparute candele.

Il medico s'era seduto quasi affondando nella rigida scranna dietro la scrivania.

Il respiro era scivolato in una sorta di drammatico consenso a ciò che appariva chiaro.

O meglio nulla lo era anche se il dubbio drammatico e serio si faceva strada nella mente dell'uomo che già correva alla ricerca di una risposta, di un conforto…

"Sono pronta dottore…ditemi pure la verità…".

Oscar si era rivestita lentamente, attenendo senza timore, quasi con tranquillità si sarebbe detto ciò, che persino lei aveva già intuito.

Erano mesi che quel dannato sapore dolciastro e ferroso contaminava ogni suo respiro e lei doveva avere almeno il coraggio d'essere certa di ciò a cui sarebbe andata incontro.

Lo doveva a sé stessa e soprattutto lo doveva…

 _André…_

Solo il pensiero di lui adesso minava i sensi e contraeva il respiro.

Lui non avrebbe mai dovuto sapere nulla.

Non ci sarebbe stata nessuna verità da rivelare, non certo quella che l'aveva spinta a quella visita, proprio quella sera, come presagendo che davvero di tempo non ce n'era più.

No, nemmeno Lasonne avrebbe voluto ammettere una verità, una qualunque verità.

Per lui non ce n'erano.

Se non che mademoiselle la conosceva bene la verità, come pure comprendeva alla perfezione i limiti che incombevano sulla sua vita.

"Vorrei conoscere la verità…" – aveva insistito.

La verità…

Mademoiselle non aveva mai fatto mistero di volerla conoscere, tutta, fino in fondo, senza paura, senza dubbi, mille volte peggiori che non conoscere.

Com'era sempre stato nella sua vita.

Per lei verità significava tempo da strappare al tempo e da vivere fino in fondo e …

"Sembrate aver preso un'infreddatura…" – aveva tentennato l'altro come a sminuire le ipotesi – "Sì, sembra che duri da parecchio tempo…ma non c'è nulla di cui preoccuparsi…".

L'esordio era stato lento. Il fatto che l'uomo non avesse alzato gli occhi quasi per evitare lo sguardo di lei, che invece conosceva bene essere diretto e tagliente, la costrinse a prevenire, a prevenirlo, con parole dannate e trancianti che non lasciavano scampo.

Dio…

Come se lei stessa fosse stata lì ad invocarla quella condanna, adesso che con tutta sé stessa, mai come prima nella vita, voleva vivere. Disperatamente e con tutta sé stessa.

"Ho tossito sangue diverse volte…".

La voce greve, le dita chiuse nei guanti d'ordinanza, impeccabile e gelida come sempre…

"So di avere una malattia ai polmoni…".

Lasonne aveva sollevato lo sguardo, costretto dalla risolutezza dell'altra.

"Voglio solo sapere quanto mi resta da vivere…".

Questo dunque voleva sapere, questo, perché lei sapeva già d'essere condannata, perchè quel sangue non lasciava speranze, non in quel tempo, non in quella vita infernale.

Se l'era chiesto spesso Oscar, scivolando nei ricordi, vaghi, indistinti, annebbiati dal freddo e dal dolore, quando le era finito dentro quel demonio…

Le sbronze, il freddo, i posti sudici che l'avevano accolta, suo malgrado, nelle faticose ronde notturne.

L'acqua, l'acqua gelida della Loira…

Sì, poteva esser stata quella…

O no, forse l'aria, l'aria altrettanto gelida di Palais Meinsinkov…

Dov'era accaduto che il suo corpo avesse deciso di cedere e di lasciare che un colpo o un accidente qualsiasi s'insinuasse fino a costringerla a sputare sangue, fino a che forse di lei non sarebbe rimasto più nulla?

 _Le diable…_

"Se fosse…se fosse tisi…io…non è incurabile…" – s'era affrettato a precisare Lasonne con tono perso – "Se voi davvero foste malata…con l'aria sana e in condizioni di tranquillità in molti casi questa malattia è stata curata, naturalmente…".

 _Tisi…_

Ecco come si chiamava allora quel nuovo demonio senza volto, senza braccia, senza voce, capace d'insinuarsi dentro ed attaccare il destino delle persone fino a farlo marcire…

L'implicito cenno ad una possibile evoluzione benevola di quell'accidente l'aveva indotta a chiarire ciò che aveva dentro, nella testa e nel cuore.

"Dottore… io non voglio certo morire…".

 _No…non voglio morire…_

Se l'era ripetuto spesso nella testa ormai da chissà quanto.

 _Non posso morire adesso…_

Se l'era ripetuto ogni volta che si ripeteva che l'amava…

"Ma se arriverà il giorno allora vorrei vivere al meglio ciò che mi resta…".

La risposta era uscita serena e fredda.

 _Liberamente…seguendo il mio cuore….così vorrei vivere_ \- aveva pensato dentro di sé.

Dio, quanto tempo aveva perduto…

"Ho servito la famiglia Jarjayes per molti anni…ricordo la febbre che vi colpì quando eravate molto piccola…forse avevate tre anni. E' come se fosse ieri…" – aveva proseguito Lasonne chinando la testa in segno di rassegnazione.

Il senso delle parole impostato e serio e nel tono la commozione che derivava dall'implicito e ferreo convincimento che quelle indicazioni venissero seguite.

Alternative non ce n'erano…

"Vi dirò allora…che cosa vi aspetta. Dovete abbandonare l'esercito e ritirarvi ad una vita più tranquilla. Dovete dimenticare ogni preoccupazione…non dovete lavorare…non dovete fare più nulla se non bagni di sole e stare all'aria aperte e…".

L'epitaffio si era interrotto nell'impassibilità del viso dell'altra.

"Se farete ciò che ho detto…voi potrete vivere al massimo sei mesi…".

 _Sei mesi…_

Cosa sono sei mesi nella vita di chi vuole vivere un'intera vita, s'era chiesta lei?

Una condanna a morte…

"Io pregherò per voi…pregherò la Divina Provvidenza…".

 _La Divina Provvidenza_ contro _Le diable…_

Paris avrebbe ospitato l'ennesimo scontro tra i poteri occulti che dominavano il mondo…

Chissà chi avrebbe trionfato ora che le voci dei demoni, quelli fasulli, s'erano spente, e nessuno pìù s'azzardava a camminare sui tetti della città a scoperchiare le miserie del mondo, ad insinuarsi nei giochi di potere dei potenti falliti…

"Vi ringrazio dottore…".

Un colloquio breve, l'aria fredda che l'aveva punta in gola e in viso quando aveva aperto la porta per uscire.

Il sangue che aveva ceduto al dubbio.

Ma poi, la gola s'era chiusa davvero.

Ed il sangue aveva preso a rallentare e a gelare davvero.

Perché adesso non si trattava più della sua vita…

Forse era quello che accade quando la vita smette di scorrere, non la propria però...

 _Aria pulita…sana…andate via…andate via da Parigi…non dovete restare in questa città, in questo paese…sarebbe troppo pericoloso. E…io…io pregherò per voi…_

Dio…non era questo a cui lei aveva pensato.

Lei non aveva più tempo. Non ce n'era più per la sua vita e…

Il tempo di raccogliere le idee ed i suoi sei mesi di vita come una risorsa o un fardello, come un tempo regalatole e strappato alla morte in segno di rispetto o di beffa, ora che aveva compreso cosa fosse per lei la vita, ora che aveva compreso che cosa voleva dalla vita, lei, per sé e…

Se…

"Mademoiselle Oscar…come sta André?".

La domanda s'era insinuata dirompente e subdola…

 _André…_

 _Il mio André…_

 _La bottiglia persa e rovinata a terra…_

 _Le mani, le tue mani sempre più spesso al viso, a massaggiarti le tempie…_

 _Lo sguardo che si volge lontano dal mio…_

"Sono preoccupato per lui da quando non è più tornato a farsi visitare…".

"André…come sta André?"

"Cosa? André non vi ha detto nulla?".

 _No dannazione…_

 _Tu non mi hai mai raccontato nulla di te…_

 _E io, dannazione, io non ho voluto comprendere…_

 _Dannazione…_

Voleva vivere Oscar, ma il respiro s'era spezzato di colpo, mentre lo sguardo s'era riempito d'immagini sfuocate e via via sempre più nette e decise.

"Che cosa volete dire? Vi prego…".

La domanda era morta in gola assieme al respiro, assieme al tempo, quello che scorre e non torna più.

Nulla torna più come prima perché la vita cambia idea, corso, destino…

"E' solo questione di tempo prima che André perda la vista…".

"André…".

Il nome ripetuto come un'ossessione piantata nel cuore, nome che evoca tutto.

Tempo…

E' solo questione di tempo…

Tempo che scorre e che non da scampo.

 _Non vedrai più…_

 _Perché…_

 _Perché non me l'hai detto?_

 _Ho atteso troppo, ho chiesto troppo, non ti ho concesso nemmeno un pensiero e adesso tutto svanisce e si dissolve…_

 _I tuoi occhi non vedranno più…_

 _Non vedranno più me._

 _Ed io…_

 _Io che vorrei essere la tua vita, non posso nemmeno sperare di diventare i tuoi occhi…_

 _Che cosa ti ho fatto?_

 _Che cosa ho fatto alla tua vita?_

 _Io che ti amo adesso…_

 _Ti amo al punto da non aver nemmeno voce per dirtelo e…_

 _Se…_

 _Sono a casa adesso…_

Un nuovo giorno, una nuova luce, un nuovo tempo filtravano dalle spesse tende a ferire con il costante ed inesorabile incedere la vita e a scandirne gli eventi.

Come quel giorno, come il mattino in cui aveva compreso chi fosse lei per André.

André l'amava e glielo aveva tenuto nascosto da una vita…

E adesso stava accadendo di nuovo.

Dannazione…

Nemmeno per André c'era più tempo…

Non è possibile.

Oscar si sedette sul letto, osservando i contorni della stanza, gli oggetti appena lambiti dalla luce del giorno.

 _E' solo questione di tempo prima che André perda la vista..._

 _Non a te…non lo meriti._

 _Adesso ci resta solo il tempo, ce ne resta così poco, così dannatamente poco…_

 _No…_

 _Dio no…non resta nemmeno quello._

"Oscar pensi di tornare per oggi?.

Nanny attendeva, come al solito di ricevere le direttive sugli spostamenti della giornata.

Era domenica, giorno di festa e di riposo.

Le notizie che giungevano da Parigi, i volti tesi del padrone e di sua figlia deponevano per altro…

"Non lo so…è probabile che debba restare a Parigi per le ronde…".

La spada aggiustata al fianco.

 _Le ronde…_

 _Tu sei a Parigi…_

 _Non posso restare lontano da te._

"Allora sarà necessario inviare un messaggio al pittore perché non venga…questo pomeriggio avrebbe dovuto finire il ritratto…".

Oscar si stupì.

Se l'era dimenticato…

Forse allora avrebbe potuto…

Un'idea scorse nella mente.

Doveva vederlo, voleva averlo per sé come segretamente si racchiude qualcuno tra l'ombra e l'anima, per godere del corpo, dello sguardo…

"Va bene…vedrò di tornare prima possibile…tu pregalo di aspettarmi…".

Nella giornata limpida i pensieri diventavano tali, ed era come se lo fossero sempre stati.

Tutto diventava semplice, perché ormai non c'era più nulla davanti a sé se non _loro…_

Anche se non c'era più tempo.

 _12 luglio 1789 Caserma di Rue de la Chassée d'Antin – mezzogiorno…_

La partita a carte procedeva silenziosamente.

Non s'era mai sentito un silenzio tanto pesante nelle camerate dei soldati.

"Alla Compagnia A è stato ordinato di equipaggiarsi…oggi…".

"Sì…e se daranno quest'ordine anche alla Compagnia B?".

"Armarsi per la battaglia? E contro chi?".

Andrè ascoltava i discorsi dei compagni…

Il dubbio di sapere già, dentro la testa e dentro il cuore, cosa sarebbe accaduto.

Il dubbio di saperlo con tale certezza che il sangue pareva essersi fermato, immobile…

"Ma certo! Contro la gente armata!" – ripose un soldato con voce greve.

Tutti erano in grado di prevedere quello scenario.

E si capiva che nessuno ci sarebbe mai voluto finire dentro.

Soldati figli del popolo che combattono il popolo.

Quella stessa gente che li aveva tirati fuori dalla prigione dell'Abbey.

"Questa è l'ultima cosa che vorrei fare…".

"Questo è quello che ci toccherà pagare!".

"No…io non credo che accadrà…non preoccupiamoci…".

"Ne sono sicuro…".

Sicurezza ostentata nelle parole tradiva il dubbio che le cose non sarebbero affatto andate come avrebbero voluto i Soldati della Guardia della Compagnia B.

La scrivania insolitamente ordinata, nonostante il susseguirsi di dispacci che recavano gli aggiornamenti sugli spostamenti delle guarnigioni che presidiavano la città.

"E' tutto molto tranquillo oggi…".

"Questo perché la Compagnia A è stata comandata di armarsi…" – chiosò Dagoult greve – "Parigi è in fermento da stamattina…il Reggimento del Royal – Allemand che era accampato a Bois de Boulogne ha cominciato a muoversi e quattro reggimenti svizzeri occupano già da giorni il Campo di Marte. E' si è provveduto a rinforzare le postazioni all'Hotel des Invalides…pare che anche donne e bambini si stiano armando con scope e bastoni. Tirano fuori tutto ciò che trovano e se ne vanno di piazza in piazza a gridare come pazzi…".

"Qualche incidente?".

La voce uscì asciutta, quasi faticosa, quasi la cosa non la riguardasse e la mente fosse altrove, immersa in quel tempo parallelo e distinto da quello reale che aveva preso a correre furiosamente nel cuore e nelle dita.

Dagoult fece il suo altrettanto freddo resoconto.

"Non fino a questo momento. Se si escludono i saccheggi alle botteghe degli armaioli e gl'incendi alle barriere doganali ed al Convento dei Lazaristi. Il motivo è sempre lo stesso…la gente pensa che il pane e la farina siano tenuti nascosti chissà dove. In ogni caso i centomila soldati li tengono d'occhio…e se anche quelli riuscissero ad armarsi, le loro armi sono solo vecchie pistole e lance improvvisate…".

Sottovalutare la rabbia che solleva la fame…

Sottovalutare la rabbia che insinua la disperazione d'essere diversi…

Sottovalutare un nemico sporco e rozzo e affamato e lercio e disorganizzato, buono solo per lamentarsi…

La nuova polvere da sparo, a grana più fine ed asciutta, avrebbe dato mostra della propria potenza di fronte ai vecchi moschetti arrigginiti ed impolverati.

E chi sarebbe stato capace di caricarli quei cannoni vecchi e freddi, mai puliti, mai più usati?

Quelli aveva trovato la gente e con quelli nulla ci avrebbe combinato.

Su questo ci contavano le guarnigioni di soldati che s'affollavano per le vie di Parigi.

Non lo sapevano le guarnigioni straniere che a sottovalutare la rabbia del popolo…

Non era bene.

"Nessuno ha ancora sfidato l'esercito…" – fu la chiosa rassicurante di Dagoult – "L'invio della Compagnia A è stata disposta in vista del peggio…".

"Credete che anche la Compagnia B verrà incaricata di andare a Parigi se le cose dovessero peggiorare?".

"Sì, penso di sì, ma per oggi sono stato informato che non c'è necessità di pattugliare Parigi per la Compagnia B".

"Capisco…dobbiamo aspettare…".

"Sì…".

"Grazie…".

"Dovere…".

Persino il Colonnello Dagoult…

Sì persino lui.

"Perdonate…comandante…".

Il tono dell'ufficiale tradì una nota sorprendentemente complice e dolente, avulsa dal consueto incedere greve e freddo.

Oscar si stupì che di quell'uomo riservato e preciso non avesse in realtà mai saputo molto…

"Sì…".

"Siete pallida e non sembrate stare bene…vi prego, tornate a casa e restate lì se lo desiderate. Vi manderò un messaggero se dovesse accadere qualcosa…".

"Cosa dite? Io sto bene…".

L'ennesimo tentativo di mentire a sé stessa.

Dagoult se n'era accorto…

"Mia moglie è morta l'anno scorso, dopo una lunga malattia…per questo…l'ho notato da qualche tempo…che voi…vi prego…fate come vi ho chiesto…".

Lo sguardo dell'uomo si velò, impercettibilmente, pur mantenendosi chiuso in un'effige sobria e contratta.

Lei dovette cedere…

"Va bene…grazie colonnello…vi darò ascolto…".

Il corpo dissolto, sì, adesso più che in qualsiasi altro momento.

L'istinto caparbiamente teso a non lasciar trasparire un gesto diverso, un cedimento, un segno di stanchezza stava lasciando il passo all'inevitabile avanzare di quel demonio che adesso non era più sconosciuto.

Non si poteva cambiare il colorito del viso, la voce stanca, i movimenti più lenti, il respiro che s'affaticava ogni istante di più…

Non si poteva controllare tutto.

"Ma io devo…sapere…".

 _Ti cerco…dove sei…_

La corporatura di Alain s'impose allo sguardo, dapprima appannato, poi messo a fuoco fino a fargli riconoscere il volto dell'altro.

"Il comandante ti vuole nel suo ufficio…".

"Il comandante?".

Non accadeva da tempo d'essere convocato così, senza motivo.

Non accadeva e…

 _Mi metto sull'attenti…_

 _Dove sei…_

 _Ti cerco…_

 _Dove…_

 _Oscar, ma dove sei?_

 _La finestra riflette poca luce._

 _Ma sono sicuro…_

 _Non sei alla scrivania._

 _Mi sarei aspettato di vederti, come al solito, china sui tuoi fogli, il leggero scorrere della punta della penna a lasciare la grafia che ho imparato a conoscere._

 _Mi muovo dentro i ricordi di ciò che conosco, mi soffermo ad ascoltare il respiro, il tuo respiro e…_

Il silenzio assordante.

"Mi avete cercato Comandante?".

 _Spero di farti sorridere. Sono secoli che non ci diamo del voi…_

 _Me l'avevi proibito tu di darti del voi e d'appellarti mademoiselle!_

 _Imploro alla mia voce di colmare il silenzio che incombe._

"La situazione a Parigi sta peggiorando…".

 _Paris…_

Vecchia compagna di viaggio che s'appresta a cambiar pelle e dirigere lo sguardo lontano, oltre il nostro.

"Come se la voce del popolo si udisse fin da qui!".

 _Rido…_

 _Non temo il popolo, né le sue picche, né i suoi bastoni, né gli sguardi luridi delle massaie o dei maniscalchi o dei panettieri…_

 _Non temo nulla se sei con me ma questo non posso dirtelo anche se la voce s'incrina perché il silenzio adesso è davvero incombente._

 _Dove…_

 _Dove sei Oscar?_

 _Io non…_

 _Dio io non riesco a vederti._

 _Se adesso ti dicessi che sono qui, proprio accanto a te…_

 _Se adesso mi facessi avanti, adesso che il silenzio ti avvolge e lo hai capito che non mi vedi e che pensi non ci sia nessuno…_

 _Ti ferirei all'istante._

 _Se tu comprendessi che adesso ho capito qual è il tuo dannato destino…_

 _Dio André…_

L'immagine tornò di nuovo nitida. Il velluto scuro della sedia s'impose e poi quello beige della scrivania.

Entrambe desolatamente vuote.

 _Dio, voltati André…_

 _Io sono qui, accanto a te…_

 _Girati…_

 _Ti prego…_

"Che strano, prima mi fa chiamare e poi se ne va…".

 _No, non c'è nessuno…_

 _Se Oscar fosse qui…_

La porta si chiude.

 _Te ne vai ed io resto in balia dei rimorsi…_

"Andrè…non sei riuscito…a vedermi…".

 _Il cuore si spezza ed il respiro…_

 _Sei mesi e…_

"Non sei riuscito a vedermi…".

 _Solo sei mesi e poi…_

 _Nemmeno io potrò più vedere te._

 _Corro via, ti cerco, con lo sguardo, impongo alle labbra di sciogliersi in un sorriso._

 _Tutto ciò che posso regalarti…_

"André, immagino mi avrai cercata nel mio ufficio. Scusami, sono dovuta uscire un momento…".

"Non preoccuparti…".

 _Pochi passi. Ti sono accanto…_

 _Non ho mai ascoltato il cuore battere così forte come in questo momento…_

 _Non voglio che tu sappia nulla di me…_

 _E voglio che tu sappia tutto di me. Tutto ciò che basta._

 _Tutto ciò che adesso siamo…_

"Non ho altro da fare oggi…siamo in attesa di ordini…".

 _Una scusa banale…_

 _Ti osservo…_

 _Dio…_

 _Sei alto e…_

 _Il tuo viso, lo voglio adesso, su di me…_

 _Mi stai guardando e voglio che tu mi veda…_

 _Voglio i tuoi occhi su di me e…_

"Torniamo a casa insieme oggi…".

 _Ti voglio…con me…non ho nemmeno il respiro a sorreggere questo amore…_

"Lo so ma…preferirei restare con i miei compagni…".

 _Allungo la mano, d'istinto…_

 _Tutto diviene immensamente facile, ovvio, naturale, come fosse sempre stato così._

 _Afferro la tua mano, la tua mano è nella mia, non voglio lasciarla._

 _Afferro la tua mano…_

 _E' la prima volta ed è come se l'avessi fatto da sempre._

 _Afferra la mia mano André…_

 _Stringila e non lasciarla più._

 _Ti amo…_

"Accompagnami per oggi…".

 _Insisto…_

 _Non voglio lasciarti, non posso più farlo…_

 _Non riuscirei ad essere dove non sei tu…_

 _Non riuscirei a lasciarti essere dove non sono io…_

 _Distendo la mia mano…_

 _E' sospesa e aspetta…_

 _Aspetta che tu la afferri ancora…_

 _Un'altra volta…_

 _Un'altra volta ancora…_

 _Ti prego André…_

 _Afferra la mia mano e tienila stretta…_

"Non è più sicura come un tempo la strada di casa, lo sai?".

 _Ti sorrido…_

 _Una scusa banale che t'induce ad acconsentire ed io sento il cuore aprirsi, solo un istante._

 _Non posso più lasciarti…_

 _Non posso._

Parigi si sta sollevando…

Il popolo si sta sollevando.

Il popolo non vuole più aspettare.

I parigini hanno scoperto del licenziamento di Neker e non gradiscono il nome di Breteul…

Il popolo si sta armando…

Non importa se possiede solo vecchi moschetti e picche arrigginite e manici di scopa e coltelli da macellaio…

Non importa se i maniscalchi cominciano a fabbricare picche invece di ferrare cavalli e i panettieri si mettono a vendere armi invece d'impastare il pane…

Il popolo si sta muovendo, vuole il pane e vuole le armi, le chiede, le cerca, come bestia feroce assetata di vendetta che diviene giustizia contro secoli d'oppressione.

Il popolo vuole riprendersi la sua città, le sue strade, il suo fiume, le sue case, le sue piazze e si riunisce negli angoli e negli incroci e nelle stradine, per divenire folla…

Il popolo vuole esistere e vivere…

Sarebbe ridicolo anche solo pensare che tutto continuerà ad essere come un tempo.

Deve farlo, adesso…

Polipo mostruoso che espelle il suo inchiostro…

 _Io…_

 _Io devo farlo adesso._

 _Non voglio perderti…_

 _Non c'è più ordine, non c'è più rispetto…_

 _Non c'è più tempo._

 _Nulla sarà più come un tempo e anch'io, anch'io non sarò più parte di quel tempo, né di quello che verrà._

 _Adesso voglio il nostro tempo, solo nostro._

 _12 luglio 1789 – Residenza Jarjayes, pomeriggio…_

Il rintocco dei campanili della messa domenicale si perdeva nelle campagne circostanti, avvolte dalla luce chiara e limpida e calda dell'estate umida e piena.

Aveva piovuto spesso dalla primavera e i campi tingevano l'orizzonte di riquadri ocra e grigi e smeraldini, danzanti quasi alla vista, come tratti di mare agitati dalla brezza.

Li osservava André, li osservava sempre dalla torre lassù, dove si rifugiava ogni volta che tornava a casa, dopo aver sapientemente ingannato sua nonna che come di consueto lo colmava di attenzioni e che lui sempre più spesso allontanava con la scusa d'esser stanco per via dei turni di guardia.

Lassù, André ascoltava il vento fluido e profumato colmargli il sangue ed inebriare i sensi, stanchi e distrutti dall'incertezza, mentre doveva ammettere con sé stesso che con molta probabilità nanny aveva compreso da tempo ciò che gli accadeva dentro al cuore.

Perché se in tutti gli anni vissuti assieme lui non si era mai concesso altro che servire la famiglia Jarjayes e ogni volta che sua nonna gli aveva chiesto se avrebbe voluto anche lui avere una famiglia o sposarsi e lui aveva sempre risposto che c'era tempo…

Ora nanny doveva averlo compreso che il tempo vissuto era già colmo di tutto quanto Andrè avrebbe mai potuto desiderare e di tutto quanto gli sarebbe mai stato concesso.

Ora di tempo non ce n'era più.

E allora obbediva nanny, che André ascoltava farsi ogni giorno più fragile, incapace di cogliere segnali di sofferenza che un tempo non le sarebbero sfuggiti.

Sua nonna ogni giorno più lontana, colma della dolcezza dell'impotenza di fronte al tempo che scorre, incapace d'arrabbiarsi con esso, accettandolo semplicemente, chiudendosi nel proprio limbo di vissuta rassegnazione all'inevitabilità degli eventi.

E forse alla certezza di non poter fare altro di più per coloro che amava.

Si era sorpreso sulle prime André che nanny non avesse fatto altri accenni alla dirompente realtà che le era piovuta addosso, come un temporale estivo che frusta il viso di un viandante colto a mezza via senza poter trovare rifugio, quando aveva compreso che lui…

Lui amava Oscar…

Poche parole, lava incandecente esplosa da un vulcano, quella notte quando il Generale Jarjayes avrebbe fatto giustizia della ribellione della figlia che aveva macchiato per sempre l'onore della famiglia richedendo il sacrificio del suo sangue.

André l'aveva fermato, spinto via, furioso.

L'aveva sfidato ad ammazzarlo per primo, se davvero l'altro si fosse voluto togliere la soddisfazione di vedere il sangue scorrere.

E allora forse nanny l'aveva sempre saputo che André avrebbe dato la vita per Oscar, ben sapendo che quella vita sarebbe stata inutilmente spesa, concessa ad un futuro impossibile.

E forse era stata quella visione ad aver spento per sempre dalle labbra dell'anziana l'istinto di chiedere e sincerarsi come stessero le cose e…

Per fortuna nanny non si era accorta che André non vedeva bene.

Nemmeno di quello s'era accorta.

Le voci, dal basso, gli giunsero nitide.

Riconobbe quella del pittore. Anche se era domenica l'artista si era presentato per finire il quadro, gli ultimi ritocchi prima di completarlo.

Aveva fatto in fretta…

Andrè decise di scendere.

La solitudine iniziava a pesargli e la fatica di controllare ogni movimento, persino lo sguardo, incombeva, indebolendo la resistenza, fiaccando la volontà, disfando l'istinto di non cedere.

Rimase sulla porta, distante da tutti mentre osservava l'indistinto incedere della mano che apponeva le ultime pennellate di rifinitura.

Individuò anche l'ombra di lei, di Oscar, nella sua posa, immobile, immersa in un pensiero fisso ed indistinto che però André non poteva intuire.

E lei era lì, immobile, mentre il cuore gridava e la voce soffocava nel petto a quel pensiero dirompente e dannato…

André quel quadro forse non l'avrebbe visto mai e quando lei, complice quel dannato demone che la consumava, non ci fosse stata più, a lui non sarebbe rimasto nulla, nemmeno la consolazione di guardare di tanto in tanto la sua immagine.

Ma non era quello…

Al diavolo il quadro e…

"Scusate, vorrei che apriste gli occhi…" – disse il pittore spezzando il silenzio del quiete pomeriggio estivo colmo solo dell'incessante cantare di cicale.

 _Oscar…_

 _Quindi è così?_

 _Sei qui, davanti a me e nemmeno riesco a vedere che i tuoi occhi sono chiusi._

 _Dannazione, io lo sento che c'è qualcosa…_

 _Perché mi hai chiesto di tornare, perché questo ritratto?_

 _Perché improvvisamente vuoi che la tua vita finisca dentro una tela, imprigionata in un'immagine, fissa ed immobile mentre la tua vita scorre?_

 _La tua vita deve scorrere, tu l'hai oltrepassata senza mai guardarti indietro, senza mai degnare nessuno d'uno sguardo di te stessa._

"Sì, scusate…".

 _Oscar, i tuoi occhi…_

 _Sì…ha ragione quell'uomo…_

 _I tuoi occhi color zaffiro…_

 _Li vedo sai…_

 _Li conosco._

 _Fortunatamente li ho dentro, nella mente, e nel cuore._

 _Saranno sempre con me i tuoi occhi…_

 _Ma potrà mai bastarmi tutto questo?_

"Ho finito…sì adesso è veramente finito…"

Il pittore si scostò un poco per allontanarsi dal dipinto e studiarne la visione d'insieme, dimenticandosi delle singole pennellate, delle sfumature, dei cambi di tono dei cromatismi.

Il Generale Jarjayes fece pochi passi, incuriosito.

Nel silenzio la sua voce s'impose, incredula, alla visione dell'immagine che doveva essere della figlia e che lo era, nell'effige degli occhi, del naso, della bocca, nella posa, seppure così diversa da quelle statiche ed immobili, di tutti i ritratti di famiglia che aveva commissionato negli anni.

Della figlia si riconosceva il volto, quello che lui aveva preso a scrutare sempre più spesso nei rari momenti in cui riusciva ad incrociarla, dopo quella sera, quando…

Non sarebbe stato lì ad ammirare quel quadro se allora André non l'avesse fermato.

"Rappresenta Marte…il dio della guerra…".

"Esattamente…" – spiegò il pittore…

 _She's calm as the surface of water, but she's burning fire inside, heading to the battlefield…*_

"Questo è quello che ho visto dentro di lei…se non dovesse soddisfarvi mi piacerebbe tenerlo per me…lo giudico il miglior lavoro…".

"No…non sarà necessario…è bellissimo…è come se _un'altra Oscar_ fosse qui…" – chiosò il Generale Jarjayes mentre la voce si contraeva.

 _Un'altra Oscar…_

 _Un'altra Oscar…_

 _Mi volto ad osservarti…_

 _Sei rimasto sulla porta, incerto…_

 _Dio, come farò adesso…_

Pensieri speculari negli sguardi che si cercano ma non s'incontrano…

 _Decido di muovermi…_

 _Voglio vedere la tua immagine…_

"Non ho mai messo tanta passione in un quadro come in questo…".

 _Non voglio solo vedere il dipinto…_

 _Voglio vedere te._

 _Vederti attraverso gli occhi di chi può vederti ancora._

 _Senza paura, senza timore di confondere la tua immagine con il ricordo._

 _Non voglio avere ricordi…_

"André…che c'è…avvicinati e guardalo…".

 _La voce di nanny mi guida…_

 _Dio, ti guardo adesso e so che anche tu mi stai guardando…_

 _Guardami André, mi vedi adesso?_

 _Io sono tua, lo sono sempre stata._

La luce del tramonto scioglieva ombre rosate alle pareti della stanza, le finestre illuminate da raggi ambrati, mentre il cielo di luglio si chiudeva piano sopra l'ennesima giornata di attesa.

La composta e distaccata calma di una domenica d'estate nella casa d'una famiglia nobile, mentre Parigi aveva preso a sollevarsi e a ribollire come un vulcano pronto ad esplodere.

 _Ti osservo, e mi chiedo cosa stai ascoltando dentro di te e…_

 _Ti vedo adesso._

 _Vedo la tua corona d'alloro…_

 _E rose…_

"E' bellissimo…oltre ogni descrizione. Come se il tuo sorriso attirasse su di sé tutta la luce del mondo…e l'alloro…sui tuoi capelli biondi…è così brillante".

 _André…_

 _Se adesso ti dicessi la verità tu capiresti…_

 _Non accetteresti il mio dolore. Non l'hai mai fatto._

 _Non sopporterei di infliggerti anche questa pena…_

 _Non accetteresti il mio amore per te…_

 _Lo scambieresti per compassione e penseresti a me solo come a una donna che prova pietà._

 _E non è ciò che provo in questo momento._

 _Io non ho una corona di alloro sui capelli._

 _Io non voglio dirtelo._

 _Io so di amarti, con tutto il cuore, con tutta me stessa e non provo compassione per te, e non provo pietà ma solo amore…_

 _Dio…_

 _Ho paura che sia troppo tardi…_

 _Ho perso troppo tempo._

"Un mare di rose…sì…dove…dove le ho viste? Sì…vicino ad Arras…in primavera…vero Oscar?".

"Sì…hai ragione Andrè. Il pittore ha detto che lui andava spesso ad Arras per dipingere…".

"E' veramente bellissimo…".

"Sì André…".

"La tua grazia, la tua dignità, la tua gioia sono espresse magnificamente. Non potrò mai dimenticare la tua bellezza…mai…".

Era Oscar quella che André scorgeva nel dipinto, come l'immaginava e come l'aveva sempre vista dentro di sé.

Era Oscar che lui descriveva e Oscar comprese.

"Grazie André…ti ringrazio…".

"Comandante…".

La figura di Alain comparve sulla soglia, scura, alle spalle il tramonto amaranto che scioglieva gli ultimi raggi.

"Alle otto di domani mattina…a Place de Le Tuileries…la Compagnia B dei Soldati della Guardia dovrà essere equipaggiata…".

L'ordine era arrivato.

Non si può sfuggire al proprio destino se fino ad ora quel destino lo si è sfidato a testa bassa e non si è ascoltato il richiamo a cedere ed arretrare per non trovarsi a fronteggiarlo.

Oscar ci era arrivata alla fine, fino a lì, fino allo scontro con sé stessa, contro tutto ciò che aveva sempre perseguito.

Per difendere l'onore della propria famiglia e l'uniforme che indossava da quando aveva quattordici anni…

"…per aiutare gli altri reggimenti a fronteggiare i rivoltosi…".

 _Benvenuta nella vostra vita…mademoiselle…ve l'avevo detto che le nostre azioni hanno sempre delle conseguenze…e ad alcune di esse non si può più rimediare. Non si torna più indietro!_

 _Ogni scelta ha delle conseguenze…_

 _Se scelgo adesso non potrò più tornare indietro. Se scelgo di rinnegare il mio passato…_

 _Dio, Alain…_

 _Un tempo dicesti che quelli non sarebbero più stati rivoltosi anche se ancora tutti si ostinano a chiamarli così._

 _Che accadrà domani quando i francesi si scontreranno contro i francesi?_

 _Un popolo contro sé stesso…_

"Alla fine l'ordine è arrivato…".

 _Non puoi più sfuggire al tuo destino, Oscar François de Jarjayes…_

 _Era questo che volevi…_

"Tornate in caserma…io…verrò…presto…".

 _Ascolto le mie stesse parole…_

 _Ordini che spezzano la speranza…_

 _Un soldato non può sperare di evitare il combattimento._

 _Un soldato non può smettere di essere un soldato._

 _Solo, non si aspetta di combattere contro il suo stesso popolo, contro la gente che ha osservato tutti i giorni, giorno dopo giorno, riempire le strade di Parigi e morire di fame ed alzare la testa…_

André, accanto a lei vide i compagni andarsene.

Si voltò verso il corridoio ormai scuro.

Doveva prepararsi.

Doveva fare in fretta…

"André…ma dov'eri finito?".

La voce di nanny tradiva la rabbia e la paura di quel viaggio verso il buio della notte, verso ordini gravi, verso una città che non era più la stessa…

"Sono…qui!".

"Ma…si può sapere dov'eri?".

"In giardino…dovevo…cercare…una cosa…".

André corse al lavatoio. Afferrò un grosso pezzo di sapone e si lavò le mani, sporche di terra…

"Ma cosa…".

Nanny gli piantò addosso uno sguardo severo mentre le lacrime erano trattenute a stento.

 _Non è da te_ – sembrava dire – _Sparire così, quando non ho che pochi minuti prima di salutarti…_

"Scusa nonna…ma mi ero ricordato di prendere…".

"Lascia stare e abbracciami!" – rispose l'altra incapace di restare immobile.

Lo sentiva nanny che non c'era più tempo e che quella giornata era scivolata via troppo in fretta.

Una domenica come tutte le altre…

La messa al mattino, una piccola candela accesa, una preghiera perché Parigi non cadesse nella perdizione della rivolta…

E suo nipote che rientrava a casa, stanco e pensieroso.

E lei non aveva potuto fare altro che preparargli un pranzo come di dovere ed osservarlo, stanco…

Anche Oscar, anche lei era rientrata.

E adesso, dopo nemmeno tre ore, doveva salutarli di nuovo.

Tutto correva troppo in fretta per lei, troppo vecchia per rincorrere quei continui cambiamenti che ormai non riusciva più a sostenere…

Il corpo del nipote, ormai cresciuto, l'avvolse e lei si sentì di nuovo al sicuro.

Erano sempre stati insieme loro due, se si escludevano i pochi anni che André aveva trascorso al proprio villaggio, prima che la madre morisse.

"Adesso vai…o arriverete a Parigi che sarà buio…potrebbe essere pericoloso…".

Pochi minuti per sellare i cavalli…

André aprì la mano…

Alcuni passi alle spalle e con un gesto veloce s'impose di riporre l'oggetto dentro la tasca interna dell'uniforme.

Il ricordo della _loro_ infanzia…

Della _loro_ vita…

Un'ombra…

"La sella è pronta, possiamo andare quando vuoi…".

Il tono confidenziale era rivolto a lei, Oscar.

La figura del Generale Jarjayes si fece avanti.

"Siete voi…perdonate Signor Generale…".

"Ho sentito che domani dovrete essere a Parigi…è probabile che domani o dopo domani anche al mio reggimento verrà dato questo ordine…".

Andrè ascoltava le parole dell'uomo, insolitamente grevi, come se uscissero da una vita misteriosamente oscura e mai rivelata nei gesti e nelle parole quotidianamente severe ed inflessibili.

"E' anche possibile che potremmo non rivederci più…".

Sì, era possibile…

Sarebbe potuto accadere…

La voce uscì lenta e calma.

Le parole ed il significato, assolutamente dirompenti, nella loro estrema semplicità…

Il Generale Jarjayes non poteva smentirsi ma…

"Volevo solo dirti una cosa…se fossi stato un nobile io ti avrei permesso di sposare Oscar…no…io ti avrei benedetto con tutto il cuore…".

 _Dio…_

 _Io non sono nobile…_

 _Non lo sono e non lo sarò mai…_

 _Ma…_

Una sola richiesta…

Le mani strette alle spalle per contenere il corpo, come a chiedere ad esso di non cedere, di non arrendersi…

"Non morire André…promettimi che tornerai!".

 _Dio…_

 _Io…_

 _Io non devo morire…_

 _Io non posso morire perché adesso so di poterti amare…_

 _Per ciò che sono, anche se non sono nobile, anche se non lo sarò mai._

 _Non ha più importanza essere o diventare nobile…_

 _Noi siamo uguali, lo siamo sempre stati._

 _Siamo fatti della stessa carne e dello stesso sangue._

 _Della stessa anima e della stessa sorte…_

 _Io devo tornare…_

 _E tornerò con te._

"Certamente signore…".

 _Altro non posso rispondere, altro non posso fare…_

 _Tornare con te, per te…_

 _Oscar…_

Il tramonto amaranto avvolgeva le spalle un po' curve, le mostrine brillanti negli ultimi raggi di sole…

 _Mio padre…_

 _Mio padre ti chiede di non morire._

 _Anche lui ha compreso ciò che senti e ciò che io sono per te…_

 _André…_

 _Revolution…_

 _Montreuil…_

 _Guyencourt…_

 _Chaville…_

 _Le fioche luci della Reggia di Versailles sono ormai disperse nella campagna che percorriamo a cavallo…_

 _Il sole muore…_

 _Il cuore batte, impazzito._

 _La coscienza pulsa…_

 _Tutto si racchiude nelle poche ore che mi separano dal destino che ho scelto…_

"Deviamo verso Fleurs. Passeremo da Plain d'Issy…".

"Plain d'Issy? Non vuoi attraversare Pont de Sevre?" – domandò André incerto.

Oscar osservò l'orizzonte sempre più scuro.

Dovevano entrare a Parigi il più presto possibile.

"No…Plain de Bilancourt è troppo esposta…troveremo il modo di attraversare la Senna…ci sono ancora chiatte verso Rive Droite…".

 _Dio…_

 _Non posso rischiare di perderti…_

 _Non dovevo farti venire con me._

 _Devo fermarmi…_

 _Devo chiederti di tornare indietro…_

Anche i contadini adesso s'erano messi in testa di ribellarsi e c'era d'aspettarselo che le case disperse e scure, inghiottite in mezzo a sparute foreste utili solo a far legna per scaldarsi, non avrebbero riservato un'accoglienza favorevole.

Ce n'erano stati già diversi di villani che s'erano uniti a bande di sbandati e avevano accolto i drappelli dei soldati con forconi e asce e bastoni…

Era assurdo essere così vicini a Parigi…

Eppure pareva ancora d'essere immersi nella campagna più selvaggia, quella incolta ed abbandonata dalla miseria di chi non ha più mezzi nemmeno per lavorarli i campi.

 _Sevres…_

 _Saint Cloud…_

 _Viroflay…_

 _Meudon…_

 _Plane de Grenelle…_

Alla destra, in lontananza s'intravedeva la sagoma scura dell'Hotel des Invalides, un ospedale per soldati reduci di guerra divenuto un magazzino per armi e fucili.

I filari di pioppi scorrevano veloci davanti agli occhi, riflessi sul braccio dorato dell'Ile Maquerelle ou des Cignes.

Ogni gesto, ogni respiro s'amplificava nel sole morente…

Ogni rumore…

"Agli Invalidi…".

Grida feroci che inneggiavano a quel luogo bizzarro…

Ordine incitato che rieccheggiava dalla sponda del canale.

Un gruppo di contadini armati gridava d'armarsi e di cercarle le armi a tutti i costi, perché quello era stato l'ordine impartito dai deputati a Parigi.

E se quelli dicevano che bisognava armarsi allora tutti l'avrebbero fatto.

Armarsi e fronteggiare i soldati che avevano invaso la città.

"Agli Invalidi…".

Grida che s'infransero contro il sole morente in un giorno che non era più uguale a tutti gli altri, mentre il cuore batteva e il respiro s'innalzava.

La visione li costrinse a fermarsi…

Il suono distinto di due fucilate alle spalle…

Pallottole che schizzarono infrangendosi nel velo rosato dell'acqua.

Altri contadini…

Uomini che avevano riconosciuto le uniformi…

I soldati portano armi con sé.

L'ordine era recuperare quelle…

"André…stai vicino a me!".

 _Dio…_

 _C'ero riuscita a convincerti a tornare a casa, oggi…_

 _Dovevo insistere perché tu restassi là e invece…_

 _Non ci sono riuscita. Non voglio lasciarti…_

 _Non posso rischiare di perderti…_

 _Non dovevo farti venire con me…_

 _Dovevo fermarti…_

 _Dovevo chiederti di restare a casa._

 _Ma il mio destino è un altro._

 _Posso farlo…_

 _Posso ancora farlo e chiederti di tornare indietro._

 _Tu non puoi venire con me._

 _Oscar…_

 _Che succede…_

 _Perché?_

 _Perché vuoi che io…_

L'unica via di fuga inghiottì i cavalli.

Un tonfo secco nell'acqua disperse le immagini amaranto riflesse e veloci, seguite a vista dalla rabbia della piccola folla inseguitrice, accanita nel tentativo di fermare i due militari con qualsiasi mezzo e armata di selvaggia follia.

La rabbia guidava gl'intenti.

Bastoni, pietre, sassi…

Una pioggia di rancore che offusca il passaggio ed impedisce la fuga.

Un tiro mirato…

Un gemito soffocato…

 _Dio…_

 _Mi volto…_

 _Non riesco più a vederti…_

"André…".

 _Dannazione…_

 _Ti hanno colpito…_

 _Sei riuscito a restare in sella…_

 _Non ti lascio…_

 _Riesco ad afferrare le redini e…_

"André…".

 _Via…_

 _Via di qua…_

 _Devo portarti via…_

 _Io non posso perderti…_

 _Non ho più tempo, non ho più tempo…_

"André…".

 _Grido, ti chiamo, non mi rispondi…_

La gragniuola di pietre e bastoni m'impedisce di avvicinarmi…

"André…ti prego rispondimi…".

 _Le tue dita stringono le redini…_

 _Non rispondi ma sento che sei ancora lì, aggrappato alla vita…_

 _Il respiro si spezza…_

 _Le afferro le redini e mi trascino via il cavallo…_

"Devo resistere…tu devi restare aggrappato…non c'è più tempo…vorrei abbracciarti e portarti via…adesso…".

 _Sono un soldato…_

 _Sono…_

 _Siamo…_

 _Siamo braccati…_

 _La nostra uniforme, le nostre spade, le nostre pistole…_

 _Ci farebbero a pezzi se ci trovassero…_

 _Non ho tempo di pensare al mio cuore che batte e che quasi vorrei fermare perché non fosse udito…_

Il silenzioso incedere avvolto nel tiepido abbraccio di una notte d'estate…

I passi cauti, i repiri soffocati, interrotti dal docile frinire d'insetti notturni, nel calore di questa notte d'estate…

"Abbiamo poche armi e munizioni in confronto all'esercito!".

"Ma se l'esercito ci attaccherà noi combatteremo! Abbiamo il sostegno del novanta per cento dei francesi!".

Attorno ad un fuoco, contadini e mezzadri erano appesi alle parole d'improvvisati oratori che rimediavano discorsi altisonanti e invasati di rabbia e di passione incontrollata, appresi nelle piazze dalla bocca dei rappresentanti del popolo che avevano sapientemente mescolato il rancore alla rabbia, tutt'e due generate dalla fame e dalla miseria e dall'arroganza di chi non cede nulla del proprio…

"E ognuno di noi avrà il coraggio ed il furore per respingere le pallottole!".

Un fuoco esile s'abbacciava alla rabbia incandescente del popolo…

Oscar osservò quegli uomini, da lontano…

Si era già diventati _francesi contro francesi…_

 _Popolo contro soldati…_

 _Sì, dannazione…_

 _Hanno ragione…_

 _Se resteremo quà fuori non ci sarà scampo per noi…_

La luna argentea, una luna nuova e piena e calma, cedeva qualche raggio brillante ad indicare la strada, giù, verso un bosco più fitto, dove non c'erano anime, né grida, né fuochi…

Solo sparute lucciole estive morbide e leggere, attratte dallo scorrere calmo del canale che rifletteva i voli sottili e le ombre immobili di querce e tigli e rovi distratti ad accogliere passi leggeri…

Il cuore spicca un volo…

Non c'è tempo per pensare all'amore…

Eppure…

 _Sento la mia voce incrinata…_

 _Ho paura…_

"Da questa parte non possiamo passare…torniamo indietro…".

Il cuore batte…

 _Stringo le redini…_

 _Devo dirtelo…non posso più tacere…_

 _Non ho mai avuto il coraggio…_

 _Voglio te…_

 _E ho paura._

 _Se ti perdessi perderei me stessa e tutto ciò che sono…_

 _So che non accadrà…eppure…_

"La ferita ti fa male?".

 _La mia voce è contratta…_

 _Ripenso al passato e le immagini si affollano…_

 _Le tue mani chiuse ai miei polsi stretti, come mai avrei immaginato…_

 _E come mai avrei desiderato sentire, sì, adesso…_

 _Li vorrei così adesso…_

 _Chiusi e pieni di te…_

"Sto bene… non è niente di serio…".

 _La tua voce invece è calma e mi avvolge._

 _Come se tu sapessi già tutto…_

 _Tu hai sempre saputo tutto…_

 _Ripenso al tuo abbraccio ed al mio corpo chiuso dentro la tua vita. E vorrei che tu non mi avessi mai lasciato…_

 _Non lasciarmi André…_

"Perché mi hai ingannato?".

"Cosa?".

"Parlo del tuo occhio destro…il dottore me l'ha detto…".

 _Brucia nelle vene…_

 _Tu bruci dentro di me…_

 _Non c'è fuoco o vento o polvere o fatica che potrebbero tenermi lontano da te…_

 _Il tuo amore non mi ha impedito di restarti accanto, e nemmeno la paura di perderti mi fermerà…_

 _Io non voglio perderti…_

 _Eppure…_

 _Come posso chiederti di restarmi accanto ancora?_

"Torniamo a casa André…non posso portarti a Parigi domani…".

 _Eppure ripenso al mio desiderio cieco e sordo di colmare la mia bocca della tua bocca, d'entrare nel tuo respiro, sulle tue labbra umide e calde e rosse, come se solo da esse io potessi respirare..._

 _E poi ascolto di nuovo quel contatto bruciante e teso e la mia bocca si apre di nuovo e chiede della tua e le mie dita vogliono chiudersi tra i tuoi capelli, intrecciandosi ad essi…_

"Tua nonna si prenderà cura di te e io tornerò in caserma da sola…"

 _Eppure…_

 _Sei davanti a me adesso e io posso osservare il tuo volto._

 _Il buio solcato da timide luci evanescenti intrecciate alla tua aura…_

"Ti prego di darmi ascolto André, non posso permettere che ti accada qualcosa…".

 _Ti parlo…_

 _Ti chiedo di lasciarmi e di separarci e…_

 _Ti chiedo di salvarti…_

 _E mai come in questo istante voglio che tu mi dica no…_

 _Salva almeno te stesso…_

 _No…_

 _Come allora…_

 _Quella notte in cui ti resi la tua libertà. Ed essa non mi apparteneva, anche se ancora non lo sapevo…_

 _Nella mia testa t'imploro di restare…_

 _Ora sono io che t'imploro di legarmi a te e di lasciarmi entrare nella tua vita e nella tua libertà…_

 _Ricordo il mio respiro appoggiato alla tua schiena…_

 _L'impercettibile volo della tua pelle sotto le mie dita, mentre ti accarezzavo ed ascoltavo la tua bocca dischiusa…_

 _Volevo averti e ti assaggiavo piano…_

 _Non volevo vederti ma solo ascoltarti e comprendere chi io fossi per te…_

 _Ti vedo sì, il tuo corpo riflesso avanti a me immerso nella scia liquida di solitari voli leggeri…_

 _Ti vedo e scorgo il tuo volto._

 _Non ho certezze sul significato delle tue parole, della tua paura che trema in fondo alla gola e ti rende così vulnerabile e severa…_

 _Io so soltanto che non posso farlo…_

 _Non posso lasciarti…_

"Verrò con te Oscar…".

 _La mia voce esce lieve e bassa e ferma…_

 _Sono con te, come è sempre stato e come sempre sarà…_

 _Ricordo il tuo respiro tiepido dietro di me, mentre scorreva sulla pelle costringendomi a chiudere gli occhi e a trattenere un fremito dei muscoli…_

 _Ricordo la tua mano mentre mi raggiungeva in viso, appoggiandosi sulle labbra e scorrendo su di esse, lentamente._

 _Pareva mi stessi studiando, come non mi conoscessi o non mi avessi mai visto prima…_

 _Non con gli occhi…_

 _Ti vedo e scorgo il tuo volto._

 _Non ho certezze sul significato delle tue parole, della tua paura che trema in fondo alla gola e ti rende così vulnerabile e severa…_

 _Io so soltanto che non posso lasciarti…_

 _E questa volta so che nemmeno tu lo vuoi…_

"Come ho sempre fatto e come farò sempre…".

 _Ora lo sappiamo che è così…_

 _L'abbiamo sempre saputo…_

 _Brucia nelle vene…_

 _Tu bruci dentro di me…_

 _Non c'è fuoco o vento o polvere o fatica che potrebbero tenermi lontano da te…_

 _Come potrei non esserci Oscar?_

 _La tua luce non mi ha impedito di starti accanto e nemmeno il buio mi fermerà…_

 _Io ci sarò sempre…_

"Io sarò sempre con te…".

 _Vedo me stessa e sento la tua voce..._

 _Ti guardo e sento le mie dita fremere e tremare…_

 _Io sarò sempre con te…_

 _Io sarò sempre con te…_

 _Io sarò sempre con te…_

"Come puoi…come puoi amarmi ancora? Tu mi amavi e io…".

Il nome di Fersen, sussurrato appena…

Ch'è ricordo così lontano ed avulso da ciò che s'era dipanato dopo…

 _T'imploro di accettarmi così, nuda, disarmata, stupida, folle, ingrata, cieca, indecisa, incapace…_

 _Nonostante io sapessi che tu mi amavi io…_

"Ti ho illuso…".

 _Il tuo abbraccio là, nel ventre marcio della Basse – Gèole…_

 _Il mio corpo chiuso nel tuo abbraccio._

 _Ti ho illuso…_

 _Il desiderio d'assaggiare le tue labbra, alla Barrier d'Enfer…_

 _Per tenerti a me…_

 _Ti ho illuso…_

 _Le dita ch'erano scivolate sulla pelle nuda, pretesa come fosse mia, perché la mia s'era ridotta ad un brandello di ghiaccio._

 _Ti ho illuso…_

"L'illusione è il divertimento preferito del demonio…" – sussurri e lo sguardo resta a me e non mi lasci - "E non mi pare d'aver mai letto nel tuo sguardo il divertimento di volermi illudere…".

 _Dio…_

"Potrai mai perdonarmi? Potresti mai amare ancora una come me?".

 _Nonostante tutto ciò che ti ho negato…_

"Io…io amo ogni cosa di te…e l'amerò per il resto della mia vita…".

 _André…_

 _Il tuo nome solo mio…_

 _Suono e cuore e corpo solo miei…_

 _Mi appoggio a te…_

 _Le mani si aprono e si adagiano piano sulla stoffa ruvida della divisa._

 _Il respiro si chiude e m'impedisce di dire altro mentre non riesco a ricacciarle in gola queste lacrime…_

 _Vorrei osare di più ma ho paura._

 _Ho paura di non riuscire a spiegartelo perché ti amo, davvero, e perchè ti ho sempre amato…_

 _E vorrei chiederti come facevi tu a saperlo già prima di me, da sempre…_

 _Perchè adesso anche per me è così e anch'io credo di averlo saputo da sempre ma ero cieca, non vedevo nulla, ed ero testarda a non volerlo capire._

 _Ti amo…davvero…_

 _Ti amo da sempre e non lo sapevo…_

 _Ti ho cercato, dappertutto…_

 _Ti ho davvero amato…_

 _Non ho altro pensiero adesso…_

 _E neppure se c'è mai stato un tempo in cui non fosse così…_

 _Che io non amassi, che non amassi te._

"Anch'io ti amo…con tutto il cuore…".

 _Adesso posso dirlo, voglio dirlo…_

 _Devo dirlo…_

 _Adesso, ti prego, non lasciarmi qui in balia della mia dissoluta superbia e della mia dissolta caparbietà domata, impossibile da richiamare…_

 _Non voglio più essere forte, non voglio più oppormi a nulla…_

 _Né a te, né a me stessa…_

 _Né a te, al tuo richiamo che penetra nell'essenza di ciò che sono e che non sono più…_

 _Il sangue rimescolato, rarefatto, piangente, stremato, si anima e si mescola al respiro che dissolve la mia vita…_

 _Tu la raccogli e l'accogli…_

 _Non lasciarmi…_

 _Non perdonarmi per la mia follia, per la mia dissoluta follia di essermi opposta a te…_

 _E' tua la mia follia…_

 _E' tua la libertà che ti ho negato…_

 _Amami e basta…_

"Da tanti anni…io lo sapevo…no…anche da prima che io fossi nato…".

 _Pazzo…_

 _Pazzo e dannato sei ad avermi amato così…_

 _Nell'anima, la mia anima oscura…_

 _Tu lo sapevi che era così…_

 _Che non era un'illusione e io non mentivo…_

 _E me l'hai detto così tante volte ed io…_

 _Afferri le mie mani e poi mi abbracci…_

 _Ricordo le tue mani…_

 _Mi avevano afferrato con forza, allora._

 _Fallo adesso…_

 _Afferrami, stringimi, non lasciarmi cadere nel vuoto della mia fine, nel nulla di una vita mai vissuta…_

 _Le tue mani…_

 _Le braccia…_

 _Le sento, sulla schiena, le tue braccia, avvolgermi e chiudermi e stringermi e raggiungermi…_

 _C'è racchiuso il mio stesso corpo, lo percepisco adesso, raccolto e non più dispersoe abbandonato, in balia dello spazio vuoto…_

 _Ho paura e la sfido la mia paura…_

 _Il desiderio è folle ed assoluto…_

Visione dissolta nella notte fioca di luna e di stelle e di lucciole e suoni lontani e quiete calma dei muscoli che si animano e si mescolano e si aprono, avvolgendosi al cielo, avvinghiandosi dolcemente a cogliere l'affondo di labbra dapprima leggere, quasi d'affetto…

E d'intorno lievi luci che sfiorano e poi accarezzano e abbracciano la pelle pian piano scoperta, liscia e tremante, sotto le dita incerte e poi più forti e piene del coraggio e della smania degli anni dispersi del passato…

Visioni che vibrano riflesse nell'oscura superficie liscia e fredda dell'acqua…

 _Mi spingo contro di te…_

 _Afferro le tue mani le chiudo le stringo…_

 _Ti spingo ancora e ancora…_

 _Il tronco ruvido e caldo d'una solitaria quercia accoglie la tua schiena._

 _Talamo nuziale…_

 _Le mani in alto s'intrecciano alle mie e le mie dita sfiorano appena la corteccia…_

Solo un istante s'accorgono dell'essenza spessa ed antica e poi scivolano giù per tornare di nuovo sulla pelle, ai polsi sottili, chiusi, fermi, come allora…

Immobili…

Vogliono conoscere ciò che io già conosco…

 _La bocca nella bocca…_

 _Mi spingo la chiedo la copro la mordo una due tre volte…_

 _Disegno con le labbra il contorno delle tue labbra…_

 _Ogni incavo, ogni lembo, ogni rilievo…_

 _Le sfioro e ritorno e mi chiudo su di te…_

 _Ho paura si…_

 _Ho paura che tutto sia sogno, incerto, vago…_

 _Annuso l'aria allora e scorgo profumi carichi di menta, camomilla, fiordalisi, rose, mescolati all'odore della pelle che s'inasprisce di stoffa ruvida e ricami perfetti…_

 _L'essenza dell'esistenza racchiusa dentro quella gabbia…_

 _Posso…_

 _Cerco il tuo sguardo quasi senza respirare…_

 _Dio…posso…_

 _Aprili…m'invochi…_

 _Fallo…adesso…_

 _Le dita lasciano le mani un istante e le tue fanno altrettanto correndo veloci…_

 _Lo so che hai paura…_

 _La sento nel cuore che batte talmente veloce che quasi non lo sento più…_

 _La scorgo nelle dita che tremano e faticano ad aprire alamari mille volte aperti e richiusi, senza questo pensiero, senza questa foga…_

 _Solo nella mente…_

 _La mia bocca non si stacca un istante…_

 _Non ti lascio…_

 _Raggiungo la stoffa, la pelle…_

 _Affondo le mani e racchiudo tra le dita il brivido del tuo corpo che arretra un istante divorato dal tuo talamo ruvido e caldo che non ti lascia e ti avvolge._

Velluto intenso si libera dall'incavo dei seni risalendo alla gola e il respiro segue il respiro e la bocca di nuovo si adagia e aspira a chiedere un altro bacio aperto caldo mentre ogni muscolo si apre e si concede e vibra nell'attesa di fondersi con quello dell'altro per non essere più uno ma dissolversi in ciò che diviene entità distinta e dissolta…

Un respiro più fondo…

Il timore di un ripensamento…

 _Sì…ho paura…_

 _La penso, la sento, la vivo sotto le dita…_

 _Eppure le mani precedono la mia volontà._

 _Mi muovo avida, sospinta dal desiderio che s'impone ed annienta la coscienza…_

 _Mi apro ed attendo che la tua bocca percorra la pelle e l'accarezzi e finalmente la liberi…_

 _Attendo le tue dita che adesso si espandono e mi sfiorano e mi percepisco nuova…_

 _Ho paura…qui…adesso…_

 _Ora sono sola…_

 _Sono solo io, con il mio amore immenso ed acuto che chiama ed inebria i sensi e batte nelle viscere e le eleva fino a far male, fino a chiedere di non fermarti, perché non c'è più tempo, perché ti amo, perché voglio ascoltare un bacio nuovo che mi raggiunga e non mi lasci..._

 _Un istante…_

 _Nell'odore della ruvida e calda corteccia si confonde quello dei muscoli sospinti, nascosti tra le fronde oscure che ci accolgono, mentre tutt'intorno i suoni scemano e si annullano richiamati dall'incedere ritmato del cuore sull'altro, del respiro sull'altro…_

 _Tutto scivola a terra…_

L'uniforme pesante…

Le cordicelle affondate nell'erba alta e profumata di menta e fiori…

I ricami perfetti, le mostrine inutili fuse alle spighe selvatiche…

 _Tutto scivola via…_

 _Assieme a ciò che sono stata, assieme agli ordini che ho ricevuto e a quelli che dovrò imporre…_

 _Nessuno di quei soldati accetterà mai di eseguirli._

 _So già che si rifiuteranno e ribelleranno._

 _Anch'io lo sto facendo adesso…_

 _Mi ritrovo avversaria di me stessa ad implorarti di amarmi e di non lasciarmi cadere nel vuoto del futuro incerto, nell'assenza di te, che non potrei più sopportare…_

 _Tu…_

 _Anche tu in fondo ti stai ribellando a ciò che siamo e a ciò che siamo stati fino a questo istante._

 _Dio…_

 _Adesso sono qui…_

 _Un solo istante ed il pensiero corre alle piazze assolate e chiuse, gremite di barricate e di soldati e di gente furiosa e scura sotto il sole limpido dell'estate, pronta ad uccidere, ad ucciderci, per riconquistare la città, le strade e ricacciare all'Inferno i nemici che si sono fatti di carne e di uniformi…_

 _Come la mia, come la tua…_

 _Come farò a tenerti con me, se nemmeno io saprò come affrontare tutto questo?_

 _La febbre divora il mio sangue, i muscoli cedono e sento il mio corpo dissolversi sotto i colpi di un destino che non mi lascerà scampo…_

 _Pensieri distorti._

 _Non posso…_

 _Non voglio concedere nulla, adesso, a quelle immagini._

 _Dio…_

 _Le tue mani mi raggiungono e mi strappano dai miei pensieri macabri che so essere anche i tuoi…_

 _So che anche tu hai paura di cedere altra luce al buio, di cedere i tuoi sensi all'oblio dell'oscurità…_

 _Vorrei sollevarti da tutto il male che ti ho fatto._

 _Vorrei concederti di amare qualcuno che ti ama e che ti vuole, adesso…_

 _Tutto scivola a terra…_

 _Ti sollevo piano liberandoti dall'incomoda uniforme…_

 _E' dannatamente pesante…_

 _Scivola giù a terra e tu respiri…_

 _Il respiro più fondo…_

 _Sì è la mia voce…_

 _La sento, l'accolgo, la seguo._

 _Il respiro, il respiro dissolto…_

 _Ora il tuo talamo è un manto di erba ruvida e liscia e profumata e fredda…_

 _L'unico conforto la stoffa dell'egregia uniforme distesa e preziosa custode dei nostri corpi che scivolano e si adagiano e si annusano stanchi ed ebbri di desiderio…_

 _Oscar…_

 _Non pensare più a nulla…_

 _Ti prego…_

 _Lascia che sia così, adesso, come fosse stato così da sempre e come sempre vorrei che fosse così, per sempre…._

 _Non conosco che te, non ho amato che te e qui, adesso, è come se tutto dovesse essere così._

 _Mentre il cuore inizia a battere forte e le dita si schiudono a trattenere i muscoli, ad accarezzarli e percorrerli come luoghi inesplorati e allora ti sento avvolta e piegata e morbida e liscia e poi tesa di nuovo mentre ti seguo nel tuo respito disteso._

 _Nel mio sguardo, il buio del cielo, solcato da corone di perle infuocate e fredde che illuminano la pelle e si fondono e ghiacciano l'umida consistenza del tuo pallore, latteo, appena scaldato e vinto da labbra avide, a solcare ogni lembo, ogni incavo sconosciuto e sognato, come quel cielo lassù che ci immerge e ci avvolge immobile, inesplorato, vicino…_

 _I sensi s'inebriano dell'aroma concentrato e puro della terra mescolato al sentore dolce e salato del ventre, sospinti dal tuo richiamo aperto, umido, limpido, repirato, dissolto…_

 _Non ho respiro per chiederti nulla…_

 _Invoco il tuo assenso correndo ai tuoi occhi che raccolgono il mio volto e posano sopra di esso il consenso impercettibile…_

 _Sì, adesso…_

 _Sì adesso…_

 _Adesso nel buio ascolto l'incedere lento e ritmato della carne che penetra ed affonda e dolorosamente spezza e brucia e dissolve la mia vita inviolata…_

 _Sì, adesso, nel buio ascolto il tuo respiro impossibile e lieve e profondo, sconosciuto e denso dell'umore del tuo profumo…_

 _Lieve e lontano mi giunge un volo del cuore che colpisce i muscoli…_

 _M'attraversa sollevandomi…_

 _Nel frastuono della carne violata che si sgretola trascinandomi via, mi aggrappo disperatamente a te, stringendomi a te ed a me stessa, per non affondare e per lasciarti entrare fin dove il respiro si spezza…_

 _Non fermarti, non lasciarmi, non temere…_

 _Non ho paura adesso, non più…_

Il cielo di stelle lassù…

Pareva le sarebbe caduto addosso…

E tutt'intorno timide luci, fuochi fatui si libravano sfiorando l'acqua e la pelle, sussurrando al respiro e ai sensi…

 _Non fermarti…_

 _Un attimo…_

 _Un battito…_

 _Amplesso che attraversa e dissolve i muscoli e scuote i sensi fino a non sentire più nulla se non il tutto di ciò che sono, di ciò che siamo, insieme, dissolti e unici…_

 _Impeto di affondi invisibili che giungono infiniti nel ventre della mia carne e la percorrono riversandosi su, più su, nella gola, nel cuore, nel battito che sconvolge il respiro e solleva la voce…_

Nell'istante…

Avvolta ed immersa…

Nel buio…

Lo sguardo chiuso ad ascoltare il ventre contratto…

Il respiro riversato nel sangue…

Nell'istante…

Fermo…

Sospeso, incerto…

Nell'istante…

Libero e poi dilagante…

 _Mi pare di cadere giù adesso…_

 _Grido…_

 _Orgasmo disperso e soffocato nelle dita che graffiano e poi si acquietano fisse per non cedere e restare ancora lì, aggrappate alla vita, a te, a tutto ciò che siamo…_

Il cielo cadde addosso…

Lo sentì, addosso…

 _Non respiro…_

 _Ascolto quell'istante…_

 _Sento me stessa, come mai prima, come mai sono stata, come mai potrò tornare ad essere…_

 _Con te…sento di essere viva…_

 _No…io posso essere viva…_

 _Ti amo André…_

 _Ti sposo André…_

 _Io sposo te Oscar François…_

 _Tu che mi accogli abbracciando il mio respiro, tu che divieni custode della mia forza che s'imprime dentro di te, nel profondo, e m'inebria e tradisce ciò che sono…_

 _Tuo…_

 _Da sempre e come sempre sarà…_

 _Ed io l'ascolto il divenire del mio sangue plasmato a fondersi con la carne e combattere ancora un poco mentre i suoni s'annullano e tutto scivola via e…_

 _Dio…_

 _Sono perduto…_

 _Ti stringo…_

 _Non lasciarmi…_

 _Sussurro il tuo nome perché tutto pare oscurarsi e chiuedersi e scivolare via ed anche il respiro si piega alla carne disfatta e tesa…_

 _Solo questa pelle, solo queste labbra, solo questo ventre…_

 _Ora sono miei e sono liberi…_

Il sangue impazzisce e la voce si perde nella miriade di luci brillanti…

All'unisono pulsavano unite alla vita che vibrava adesso di vita propria…

Esse si rovesciarono e corsero attraverso i muscoli sciogliendosi e scivolando via…

Il buio disperso e pieno di brillanti perle infuocate e lucide…

I corpi uniti ed abbracciati nello stesso respiro, nella stessa sorte, nello stesso orgasmo impossibile d'abbandonare.

Vibrano di vita propria quei corpi come luci celesti disperse e lontane…

L'aria lambisce il tepore dell'orgasmo, mentre le dita accarezzano i muscoli per nutrirsi dell'odore e della consistenza mai assaggiata…

 _Sei accanto a me adesso…_

 _Gli occhi si riempiono del debole alone delle stelle…_

 _Scompaiono inghiottite dall'alba…_

 _Non ho tempo per riposare…_

 _Non ho tempo per dormire…_

 _Ti ho accanto, mentre anche tu ad occhi chiusi, ascolti il mio respiro, e so che anche tu non dormi, perché hai paura, come me, di abbandonarti un solo istante al sonno e perdere me, come io ho paura di perdere te, in quello stesso istante di riposo in cui la coscienza ci abbandonerebbe._

 _Non voglio concedere nulla all'oblio..._

 _Anche se sono stanca, tanto stanca da tremare all'idea che ogni cosa è compiuta, ogni decisione è presa, ogni carezza è data, ogni bacio rapito…_

 _Ed io non ho più tempo per fare altro…_

 _Voglio restare sveglia a vegliare il tuo sguardo chiuso…_

 _Non ho più tempo per respirare…_

 _Non ho più tempo per vivere…_

 _Non ho più tempo per cullarmi nella tua visione…_

 _Non lo so quale sarà il mio destino ed il tuo ed il nostro…_

 _E questo mi toglie ogni istinto d'abbandono…_

 _E questo tiene i miei muscoli come sospesi, di fronte ad una battaglia che non so se riuscirò a combattere, non da sola, ma con te, per portarti con me e vivere con te quel che resta della nostra vita._

 _Non so più nulla di ciò che sarà di me._

 _L'unica certezza, le timide luci di astri che piano piano si spengono sopra i miei occhi nell'alone dissolto dell'alba che porta con sé il peso della scelta._

 _Io vorrei solo restare qui, accanto a te, per accarezzarti ancora un istante._

 _Non c'è più tempo…_

 _Io l'ho sprecato tutto…_

 _E adesso quel tempo non tornerà più indietro._

 _E quest'alba e questo bacio che ancora ti chiedo saranno forse gli ultimi…_

 _Se…_

La frebile luce della candela non raggiungeva che il lembo inferiore del dipinto.

Eppure nella mente il viso era lì, impresso come se davvero sua figlia fosse ancora lì…

Jarjayes l'osservava.

 _Un'altra Oscar…_

Non voleva coricarsi, non ancora, intimorito al pensiero che la coscienza non sarebbe stata lì, a vegliare su di lui, per scacciare il sogno ricorrente e terribile che aveva preso a tormentarlo, più nitido e chiaro…

I capelli biondi…

Indistinto amaranto…

Come nel quadro, il mantello rifulgeva esaltando l'oro del biondo…

Dannato pittore.

Fin lì s'era spinto…

Ad accostare sua figlia da un dio, il dio della guerra.

Jarjayes avrebbe preferito, la dea della giustizia…

Minerva.

Semmai avesse potuto scegliere.

Dio…

Jarjayes s'accorse d'una istintiva contrazione del petto.

Dio, adesso l'aveva capito chi era sua figlia e che lui l'amava…

Testarda, arrogante e silenziosa e…

Così diversa…

"Oscar, non sono nemmeno riuscito a salutarti…ma non ha importanza perché tu tornerai. Vivi Oscar…vivi come ti dice il tuo cuore …".

Gli sembrò che lei fosse davvero lì, davanti a sé, pronunciando quelle parole a voce alta…

"Perdonatemi signore…mademoiselle mi ha chiesto di consegnarvi questa lettera…".

Nanny entrò nella stanza in ombra. Le dita stringevano una busta che la donna porse al generale.

La voce era lieve, lontana…

Il Generale Jarjayes era stanco…

"Potresti leggerla tu per me?".

"Va bene…".

Nanny c'era abituata ormai a prendersi cura di una casa vuota…

Gli abitanti tornavano ed altrettanto velocemente se ne andavano come attratti altrove da altre faccende, vite, scontri…

Ma sempre nanny confidava ch'essi, tutti, sarebbero tornati a quella casa e quindi a lei, che ne era discreta e silenziosa custode.

La voce si contrasse dunque alle poche righe lette in fretta, a mente, prima ancora che a voce…

"Che c'è che non va?" – chiese il generale istintivamente.

"C'è solo una riga…" – mormorò l'altra.

Sì perché Oscar non era mai stata di molte parole…

Nemmeno a voce.

Silenziosamente immersa nell'istintiva caparbietà di una vita che non ammetteva spiegazioni o giustificazioni o commenti di alcun genere…

Nemmeno attraverso le parole d'una lettera.

"Una riga?" – chiese Jarjayes sovrappensiero.

 _Vi ringrazio per il vostro amore e per la pietà che avete dimostrato verso una figlia come me…_

Parole quasi sussurrate, lette in un respiro…

 _Che intendi dire…_

 _Amore…_

 _Pietà…_

"Ma che stai dicendo Oscar? Sembra quasi che tu voglia dirmi addio…".

 _I capelli biondi…_

 _Indistinto amaranto…_

"Non voglio!" – gridò furioso Jarjayes – "Non ti lascerò fare questo Oscar!".

 _Non ti lascerò dirmi addio…_

 _Non ti lascerò andare…_

Fu costretto ad andare a dormire il Generale Jarjayes e quella notte…

 _La voce di donna gridava, gridava forte un nome…_

 _Lo conosceva quel nome, lui lo conosceva e dannazione…_

 _Chiamava Oscar…_

 _Il nome di sua figlia Oscar._

 _Nel timbro una disperazione senza pari…_

 _In mezzo al fumo, al buio, alle grida di altre persone…_

 _Come se qualcosa di terribile ed ineluttabile stesse accadendo._

 _Non capiva._

 _Intravedeva dei capelli…._

 _Capelli chiari, sporchi di sangue._

 _Chi era quella persona che urlava?_

 _E quei capelli chiari, così chiari…_

 _Il Generale Jarjayes li aveva già visti…._

 _* Lei è calma come la superficie dell'acqua, ma il fuoco della battaglia brucia dentro di lei…_

279


	50. 13 Julliet 1789 lundi

_**13 Jullet 1789, lundi**_

 _Certo che ti farò del male._

 _Certo che me ne farai._

 _Certo che ce ne faremo._

 _Ma questa è la condizione stessa dell'esistenza._

 _Farsi primavera, significa accettare il rischio dell'inverno._

 _Farsi presenza, significa accettare il rischio dell'assenza_ _._

 _ **Antoine de Saint Exupéry**_

 _ **Il piccolo principe**_

 _Distendo la mia mano…_

 _E' sospesa e aspetta…_

 _Aspetta che tu l'afferri ancora…_

 _Un'altra volta…_

 _Un'altra volta ancora…_

 _Ti prego André…_

 _Afferra la mia mano e tienila stretta…_

 _Che io possa ancora sentire dentro di me almeno la speranza di poterti toccare ancora una volta…_

 _Come per cercare tutte quelle carezze che il tempo ci ha rubato._

 _Per darmi tutti i baci che ancora desidero._

 _Distendo la mia mano…_

 _E' buio…._

 _Rinasco in un'era nuova, dove finalmente posso vivere e viverti._

 _Io ti sposo André Grandier…_

I volti vicinissimi ad osservare lo sguardo dell'altro, immersi nella luce tenue dell'alba.

La mano affondata e chiusa, le dita nei capelli…

 _I capelli del colore dell'uva nera…_

 _Respiro piano, la bocca brucia per avvicinarsi ancora, mentre anche tu mi guardi…_

 _L'unica pupilla che brilla come ossidiana..._

 _Non ho paura, lo desidero, lo sento, lo voglio…_

 _Corro alle tue labbra che si aprono di nuovo ed accolgono le mie, mentre mi stringi a te coprendomi alla meglio con la ruvida uniforme che ha accolto i nostri corpi stretti…_

 _Ti ascolto su di me, di nuovo…_

 _Non avrei mai immaginato che esistesse un profumo che mi colpisse così tanto il cuore..._

 _E che arrivasse il giorno in cui mi sarei innamorata con tutta me stessa._

 _Ti amo, ti amo tanto, come tu neanche immagini…_

 _Non è facile parlare…_

 _Non m'importa…_

 _Accolgo i tuoi fianchi morbidi, le tue gambe che percorro inebriandomi al pensiero d'essere io qui con te…_

 _Tu che mi hai desiderato…_

 _Tu che mi hai accolto dentro di te, fin nel profondo della tua vita di solitudine…_

 _Mi hai guardato, sempre, attendendo dentro il mio sguardo, per lasciarti cogliere e per fuggire assieme a me…_

 _Le tue dita appoggiate piano sulle labbra, mentre ne disegnavi il contorno, per farmi tacere, mentre io avrei voluto chiederti se davvero lo volevi, se davvero io avrei potuto accogliere il tuo dolore e tu concederlo a me, soltanto a me…_

 _Sì, adesso…_

 _Io sposo te Oscar François de Jarjayes…_

 _Adesso…_

 _Non riesco a dirti nulla adesso…_

 _Non vorrei ma…_

 _Il respiro diviene più veloce, quasi secco…_

 _Scosti lo sguardo per voltarti e in un istante ti sollevi un poco aggrappandoti alla tua uniforme…_

"Oscar…stai bene?".

Una domanda inutile…

 _Il primo bacio, il primo orgasmo, il primo grido regalato al silenzio di un bosco senza nome, dove solo il mio nome hai pronunciato per sussurrami di non lasciarti e di accoglierti così come sei…_

"Dobbiamo andare…".

Una frase fredda nella voce che trema spezzata…

Non c'è più tempo…

Questo è tutto ciò che ci è stato concesso.

 _Appoggi le mani alla pancia contratta…_

 _Un lieve colpo di tosse, ripetuto…_

 _Non ci avevo pensato…_

 _Dio, non ci avevo pensato ch'erano giorni che non stavi bene._

 _La tua fronte calda quella sera ed il corpo così disperso che s'era lasciato abbracciare da me…_

 _Non me lo perdonerei se…_

 _Non posso lasciarti così, Dio…_

 _Non posso lasciare che tu ti alzi e ti rivesta e che torni alla tua vita…_

 _Mi rialzo anch'io e vengo davanti al tuo viso._

 _Lo afferro e affondo le dita nei capelli scostandoli un poco. Voglio vederti, vedere i tuoi occhi, e voglio sapere a cosa stai pensando anche se so che non me lo dirai mai._

 _Tu taci ma appoggi le tue mani sulle mie e chiudi le dita e le stringi e ripeti…_

"Dobbiamo…andare…".

 _Ma continui a tenermi stretto a te e i gesti si distaccano dal senso delle parole…_

Non c'è più tempo e questa unione può solo godere di un ultimo abbraccio, chiuso, mentre la guancia si posa sulla guancia e le fronti s'incontrano strisciandosi ad imprimere l'odore reciproco sfatto e pieno della vibrazione intensa che ancora percuote il ventre…

Un'era in cui il caos e il dolore non concedono altro indugio mentre i raggi del giorno feriscono i corpi nudi e freddi…

Catarsi che rifugge il passato e corre verso il futuro, l'ignoto ed il nulla, pieni soltanto di piazze assolate e popolani assetati di giustizia.

"Non sapevo che tu parlassi nel sonno…".

Oscar mosse piano le dita per aggiustare il colletto dell'uniforme di André, vicina al viso…

"Cosa? Io…no…non credo…".

L'interrogò con lo sguardo…

Il dubbio che le parole si fossero dissolte in un altro mondo da cui loro erano tornati assieme.

Lei gli sorrise…

"Forse ti sei addormentato solo per poco ma…parlavi di polvere e di fumo…".

Gli passò una mano sul viso e le dita scostarono le ciocche che coprivano la cicatrice inferta anni prima da una sconsiderata idea di giustizia.

Ci passò sopra questa volta con le dita, girando attorno all'incavo dell'occhio e…

Oscar si rese conto che nella mente infinite volte avrebbe voluto compiere quel gesto semplice, ma le dita erano rimaste immobili, contratte, chiuse.

Respirò piano avvicinandosi al viso di André, annusando l'odore della pelle, del collo…

"Hai nominato una trottola…" – continuò piano, allungandosi e sollevandosi leggermente sulle punte.

André era più alto…

Che rabbia le aveva fatto quando s'era piazzato in mezzo alla porta, all?entrangue, per toglierle la visuale di quei bellimbusti dei soldatacci della Guardia…

Le dita s'insinuarono e scorsero lungo il ricamo grezzo e spesso del nome all'interno del colletto…

 _André Grandier…_

Quasi lo lesse con la punta delle dita e poi le labbra lo sussurrarono quel nome e le dita comandarono di scostarlo un poco quel colletto perché le labbra potessero adagiarsi lì, esattamente lì, nell'incavo del collo, il nome ricamato proprio lì…

Respirò piano quel nome inebriato dell'essenza della pelle e del sangue che scorreva e che proprio non voleva cedere all'idea di abbandonare quel sentiero…

"Oh…sì…me n'ero dimenticato…" – disse André chiudendo gli occhi e lasciandosi condurre dalle labbra di lei che avevano ripreso a scivolare lente e ritmate.

"Come fai a….".

Il respiro si contrasse.

Avrebbe voluto chiederle come faceva a sapere che si faceva così e che lui stava impazzendo di nuovo…

Che nessuno dei due l'aveva mai fatto e Dio…

"Non lo so…se è questo che volevi chiedermi…" – mormorò lei a voce bassa – "Volevo farlo e basta…volevo ascoltare il tuo respiro lì, vicino a te…".

Il respiro si mozzò.

André l'afferrò per le spalle spingendola indietro di nuovo contro la quercia che aveva racchiuso le loro ombre danzanti e suadenti, fino a che esse si erano dovute fermare, avvinghiate, senza respiro, senza battito, sollevate e lasciate cadere giù nell'infinito nulla dell'assenza colma dell'altro.

"No…non…".

Oscar tentò di resistere puntando le mani sulle spalle di André…

"Io non voglio lasciarti…" – contestò André.

"Nemmeno io…" – mormorò Oscar.

André ricordò a quel punto.

Come scheggia impazzita, un battito mai vissuto riemerse dall'ombra oscura di un'era incerta, di un sogno interrotto dal chiarore dell'alba…

Bocche di fuoco che sputavano fumo e piombo contro mura spesse…

La visione lo trafisse e lui non potè fare altro che stringere a sé quel corpo che adesso gli pareva di nuovo sfuggente, troppo magro, quasi perduto…

"No…non ricordo se ho sognato qualcosa…" – mentì sussurrando piano all'orecchio di lei.

Mentì perché in quel sogno lui l'aveva vista, lei, Oscar mentre lui era prigioniero, incapace di raggiungerla, chiuso dietro sbarre spesse e nere che gl'impedivano di afferrarla…

Come fosse stato lui adesso il demone da chiudere dietro a delle sbarre perché lei potesse esser portata altrove, lontano…

Si staccò da lei, dalla bocca, lasciando che lei appoggiasse la testa nell'incavo della spalla.

"Ieri sera, prima di partire sono stato in giardino…".

Oscar sollevò lo sguardo incuriosito.

"Ricordi il tuo tesoro?" – chiese lui.

Una specie di mezza risata soffocò il respiro.

"Il mio…" – disse lei sorridendo.

Anche lui le sorrise…

La mano s'infilò nella tasca interna della giacca dell'uniforme…

Poi si aprì e…

"Ma dove li hai trovati?" – chiese lei.

"Erano in quella vecchia scatola, sotto la quercia in giardino. Ricordi…li avevamo seppelliti perché non volevi che tuo padre te li portasse via…".

"Una trottola e un coltello dal manico rosso…ma perché…".

"Volevo che li avessi tu. Sono tuoi…".

Oscar fece una smorfia di disappunto: "Una trottola?".

"Sì, in effetti il coltellino potrebbe avere un senso…" – rispose André quasi ridendo.

"Te li regalo André…ricordi cosa ti dissi un tempo?".

André ricordava ma era davvero struggente…

"Sono tuoi…" – ripetè lui a bassa voce.

"No, è deciso. Sei ufficialmente il nuovo proprietario del mio tesoro…una trottola di acciaio e un coltello dal manico rosso! Chissà dov'è finita la conchiglia?" – lo prevenne lei – "Ormai non ne ho più bisogno…io non sarò più la contessa Jarjayes…".

"Cosa? Che intendi dire?"

André fece per afferrarle la mano e metterle dentro i due oggetti.

Lei sgusciò dalla presa e le dita corsero di nuovo ai bottoni dell'uniforme.

Con suadente lentezza li riaprì ad uno ad uno liberando nuovamente il torace. Appoggiò le mani aperte sulla stoffa morbida e tiepida e poi andò oltre…

"Che…".

Le mani s'infilarono nella camicia e ci ficcarono dentro i pegni del compleanno perduto, lì, proprio lì, sul cuore, ch'era giusto che essi tornassero a lui…

"Li terrai tu per me. Li custodirai e…e me li restituirai un giorno…".

 _Paris…_

La strada da Versailles era stata chiusa dai soldati.

Le chiatte che attraversavano il fiume erano state requisite…

Fortunatamente il piano di calpestio del nuovo ponte era stato completato, anche se gli zoccoli dei cavalli avanzavano piano e i piloni sottostanti, avvolti da intelaiature ramificate e spesse, parevano fragili palafitte pronte a crollare in ogni momento…*

Di quei tempi a Parigi ne arrivavan poche di pietre utili a completare il ponte e gli ingegneri si erano fermati in attesa che giungesse qualche carico di materiale abbastanza resistente, o che magari qualche casa crollasse, sprofondando nei cunicoli della città, come già accaduto in passato, e si potesse saccheggiare i resti da reimpiegare nel nuovo ponte di collegamento tra le sponde.

La Senna scorreva calma così diversa da quella che aveva avvolto i corpi e i destini, quel giorno, tanti mesi prima, quando avevano creduto davvero fosse la fine.

Il pensiero corse d'istinto a coloro che non c'erano più, Mimose, Diane, Joseph…

Forse il destino aveva previsto tutto e aveva deciso di risparmiare loro la visione di un mondo che aveva preso a mutare aspetto e regole e sentimenti, incapace di ascoltare tutte le voci, nell'idea dirompente di volerle ascoltare tutte.

Ognuno doveva salvarsi…

Il drappello di soldati di guardia alle strade non fece storie alla richiesta di passaggio.

Il mattino era limpido ma le grida di ordini impartiti alle guarnigioni che s'apprestavano ai nuovi turni di guardia, stringendo la città nella morsa opprimente di una monarchia ottusa e sorda, conferivano a quelle ore solitamente calme e limpide, un che di stonato, come se una melodia già ascoltata e conosciuta si rivelasse adesso del tutto diversa e lontana ed inquietante.

Forse disturbata ed oscurata dalla eco degli scontri che si erano susseguiti nella notte quando quaranta delle cinquantaquattro barriere a presidio della città erano state attaccate dalla folla che aveva preso ad incendiare le barricate innalzate dai soldati – non da ultime proprio quelle di Chausée d'Antine e di Clichy e poi ancora Courtille.

L'avanzare dell'alba aveva soltanto rallentato ma non certo acquietato la furia della gente che alla luce del giorno avrebbe ficcato di nuovo gli sguardi furiosi ai presidi della città…

Di fatto già dalle cinque del mattino Parigi si stava svegliando sotto il fumo delle barricate incendiate alle barriere e delle campane a martello e del cannone, in un'atmosfera che per la Storia si sarebbe a ragione davvero definita "rivoluzionaria"…

 _13 luglio 1789 Parigi – Caserma di Rue de la Chasseu d'Antin_

I soldati non erano ancora pronti…

Alcuni avevano appena indossato l'uniforme, altri erano in maniche di camicia…

Nessuno aveva annunciato l'arrivo del comandante, né lei aveva ancora dato alcun ordine.

Pareva tutto dannatamente uguale al solito.

Se non che il comandante era entrato nelle stanze dei soldati e adesso era lì in mezzo a loro, lo sguardo insolitamente severo, eppure complice di una sorte comune e non più avversaria.

I Soldati della Compagnia B avevano imparato a conoscere il loro comandante…

Non si stupirono quindi alle sue parole.

"Come avrete saputo alle otto di questa mattina dovremo trovarci a Place Tuileries…gli ordini sono di fronteggiare la folla armata. Se scoppieranno delle rivolte noi dovremo aprire il fuoco e reprimerle…".

L'esordio fu freddo. Gli ordini li conoscevano tutti…

Il Colonnello Dagoult si affacciò alla stanza…

"Continuate pure…" – si limitò a dire.

Forse anche lui aveva imparato a conoscere Oscar François de Jarjayes…

Forse se lo immaginava cosa avrebbe detto ai soldati silenziosamente radunati attorno a lei.

"I vostri cari…i vostri fratelli…saranno probabilmente in mezzo a quella folla. Se io vi dessi l'ordine di sparare…so che non lo fareste. Penso sarebbe naturale…".

La luce si fece più intensa, limpida, struggente, quasi compassionevole nel voler lambire i volti contratti, nell'intento d'essere uguale a tutti i giorni, anche se non lo era.

"Vi dirò cosa penso…no…vi dirò cosa farò io" – proseguì Oscar –"Questa è una mia decisione personale...".

I raggi sbucarono da est…

"Rinuncio ad essere il vostro comandante. Perché l'uomo che amo e la mia fede non vogliono che io faccia fuoco contro il popolo…proprio come tutti voi. Io farò ciò che lui mi dirà e se lui combatterà assieme al popolo io combatterò assieme a loro. Io adesso sono la moglie di André Grandier…voglio percorrere la stessa strada di mio marito…".

Suo marito era lì, adesso, e Oscar si voltò ad osservarlo, senza parlare, senza aggiungere altro.

Lo conosceva il pensiero di André su quanto stava accadendo…

Lo conosceva da tanto tempo ormai, sin da quando lui l'aveva accompagnata a quelle riunioni nelle chiesette di campagna dove la gente del popolo si ritrovava a discutere del destino della Francia e dove la parola uguaglianza non era più sussurrata tra le labbra, nel timore ch'essa si rivelasse fatale per chi ambiva a riconoscerne l'esistenza…

André, le sue parole quando s'era scagliato contro suo padre…

 _Che cos'è il rango? Cosa vuol dire uomo comune? Tutti gli uomini sono uguali!_

Sì, nell'essere uguali ecco che ogni uomo è diverso dall'altro e ogni uomo merita il diritto di scegliere il proprio destino…

 _Siamo ciò che scegliamo di essere…_

Si alzò e tornò a lui, al suo sguardo…

André sapeva bene che le parole di Oscar sarebbero state le sue stesse parole…

"Dimmi cosa devo fare André. Io sceglierò di seguire la strada che tu seguirai…".

Forse in fondo al cuore André avrebbe voluto…

La nube scura di quel sogno repentinamente asciugato dalla luce del giorno scivolò via dalla mente, velocemente, alla risata rasserenante di Alain…

"Non credo che dovrete abbandonare il comando…" – esordì l'uomo – "Avevamo già discusso prima del vostro arrivo. Se ci verrà ordinato di combattere saremo noi a lasciare i Soldati della Guardia e ad unirci al popolo…".

 _Alain…ti prego…non dire nulla…_

 _Io vorrei…_

Le parole morirono in gola ad André.

Certo che anche lui voleva combattere ma…

"Non dovete lasciarci…" – proseguì Alain attorniato dagli altri soldati – "Combatteremo con la gente sotto il vostro comando! Questo ci consentirà di essere più forti piuttosto che combattere separatamente…".

Non c'era più tempo…

Il tempo dell'amore era finito, travolto dal tempo della guerra…

La luce abbagliante del giorno inghiottì i raggi della luna ed i lievi voli delle lucciole ed i respiri tesi dell'oblio che travolge ogni respiro…

Oscar tornò allo sguardo André, interrogandolo.

E lui sapeva che non avrebbe mai potuto chiederle di rinunciare: non sarebbe stato da lei…

Né lui poteva strapparla alla sua stessa esistenza che per tortuosi ed inimmaginabili sentieri li aveva fatti giungere fino lì, fino al momento di poter finalmente scegliere…

 _Revolution…_

Scegliere il proprio destino e non cedere ad esso…

Esserne artefici e condurlo attraverso la propria volontà…

"Alain ha ragione Oscar…".

André pronunciò quelle poche parole osservando lo sguardo di lei.

 _She's calm as the surface of water, but she's burning fire inside, heading to the battlefield…_

Il suo nome, il suo grado…

"Comandante…".

Ogni soldato lo pronunciò come aggrappandosi ad esso.

Ogni soldato, ciascuno di quelli che l'avevano osteggiata e schernita e rifiutata come comandante, come donna…

Tutti ascoltavano adesso quell'ideale che avrebbe unito i destini e le forze…

Voltaire e Romanov si fecero avanti per primi e poi Gerard Lasalle…

E Pierre Descarie, Harry Julien Cabalien, Auguste Coustin, Arminan Fabien, Santerre Ferdinand, Roland Jerome, Petion Léon, Latidie Theo Simeon, Barron René, Montigner Thomas, Viandroi Serge e suo fratello Simon, Capillion Olivier, Norbert Legandre, Yerrie Monfourot e suo fratello Monfourot Romain, Aimee Maurice, Corve Barron, Simacgnon Salomon, Legandre Robert, Houlin Pierre, Hocher Luis Victor, Carrabus Federic e poi Legendre George, Maurice Santerre, Jullien Louis Charles, Lameth Alexandre, Rivarol Danency, Lavergne Resnier, Theode Lorency, Sombreuille Antoin, Lacosté Eliah, Roucherri Andrienn, Florent Coustin, Stefan Arminan, Cordier Roland, Daniel Petion, Marion Latidie…

E altri ancora…

Tutti quelli ch'erano stati tirati fuori dall'Abbey, dal popolo, e altri, altri che quel giorno a Parigi ci sarebbero andati per combatterlo quel popolo.

"Ci fidiamo di voi comandante!".

Alain lo voleva dalla sua parte il comandante…

Tese la mano…

Un gesto del popolo a significare che era lei adesso ad essere diventata una di loro.

"E congratulazioni a tutti e due!" – si permise con lo sguardo improvvisamente rapito dalla visione di entrambi finalmente consapevoli di ciò che erano l'uno per l'altra.

"Grazie…".

Il Colonnello Dagoul era rimasto sulla porta ad ascoltare.

Tutti s'immaginarono che non avrebbe potuto lasciar cadere nel vuoto ciò che aveva udito.

Avrebbe fatto rapporto in quel modo rischiando di rendere vano l'intento dei soldati…

Oscar gli confermò che era libero di farlo.

E lui non potè che replicare che così avrebbe fatto.

Il senso dell'onore e della divisa a cui apparteneva prevaleva su tutto…

I soldati si allarmarono andando d'istinto ad afferrare le spade, il respiro troncato all'unisono all'idea di non poter scegliere il proprio destino.

"Sarò assente senza permesso…oggi…" – disse piano l'uomo, lo sguardo sul suo comandante.

Anche lui aveva imparato a conoscerla e sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe accaduto…

Anche lui ci aveva pensato a quale sarebbe stata la sua scelta…

"Per cui…farò rapporto domani o comunque più tardi…".

Escamotage più che lecito…

Attenersi agli ordini e non tradire il proprio rango non equivaleva a tradire una persona che s'era imparato a conoscere.

Istintivamente Oscar comprese che non c'erano altre ragioni nella scelta del nobile che si trovava di fronte…

"Per favore…abbiate cura di voi" – concluse Dagoult con il saluto militare.

Sì, era così.

Oscar non era più il superiore di Dagoult…

Lui le augurava di vivere e le permetteva di scegliere il proprio destino…

Lo consentiva a tutti, il Colonnello Dagoult…

 _Soprannominato testa quadra…_

I soldati lo videro andarsene. Improvvisamente compresero che erano liberi…

Liberi di scegliere il proprio destino.

Non sarebbero più potuti tornare indietro. Adesso si poteva solo andare avanti, verso un destino ignoto…

Un destino soleggiato e chiaro come il mattino che s'apriva su Paris, e verde come il simbolo scelto dall'arringatore Camille Desmouil.

Sarebbe bastata anche una misera foglia a testimoniare la volontà di non accettare più alcun soldato a soffocare la città di Parigi, né l'affronto subito con il licenziamento di Neker.

Le spie della polizia osservavano e riferivano, ma la gente era ormai incontrollabile e ovunque si riuniva e prendeva a marciare in qualsiasi direzione, con qualsiasi oggetto potesse diventare un'arma…

I soldati erano il bersaglio…

A Place Vendome il Principe di Lambesc aveva caricato la folla ritirandosi poi verso i Giardini delle Tuileries…

Chi restava a terra erano i vecchi che brandivano bastoni e gridavano ma non avevano la prontezza di scansare le pallottole esplose dagli improvvisati plotoni intenti ad impedire il passaggio della gente e a presidiare i luoghi simbolo del potere del re.

Il Barone Besenval al contrario aveva ritirato il proprio contingente, il Salis – Samade, sin dal giorno precedente, verso Sevres, e questo di fatto aveva lasciato sgombra Rive Droite, dove popolani ed avventurieri avevano finalmento preso coraggio ed avventatezza d'armarsi.

 _13 luglio 1789 Parigi – Place de Le Tuileries, 8 del mattino_

Si fronteggiavano i reparti del Principe di Lambesc, Comandante del Royal Allemand e…

La gente di Parigi…

Nessuna armata regolare, niente plotoni, niente moschetti funzionanti, niente cannoni…

Solo vecchi fucili, coltelli, bastoni, pietre e volti sorprendentemente arditi, cupi, incendiati dal desiderio di esplodere…

Gente immobile in mezzo alla piazza ed altra gente arrampicata sui tetti e poco distanti accatastati sassi e ciottoli e…

Eppure…

"Dannazione! Dove hanno trovato quelle armi? Fino a ieri non ne avevano!" – biascicò il comandante della guarnigione schierata sulla piazza.

"Signore, Le Garde – Mueble a Place Louis XV è stato saccheggiato…sono vecchie armi ma…se quelli riescono a farle funzionare…invece quelle dell'Arsenale sono riuscite a portarle alla Bastiglia e anche la polvere da sparo…così quei dannati non hanno potuto prenderle…".

 _La Bastille…_

Era lì che alla fine la folla, in quel convulso lunedì di luglio, comprese erano state portate le armi e la polvere da sparo necessari per far sentire le proprie ragioni.

"Ascoltate cani del Re! Noi abbiamo le armi…" – esordì un popolano.

 _Come se questo bastasse…_

"Liberate la strada o vi faremo fuori! Andatevene ladri di tasse!".

 _La collera del popolo, contro il re, la famiglia reale, i nobili, depositari del potere d'affamare il popolo e i soldati, i cani del Re a caccia del pane del popolo, buoni solo per affamarlo il popolo…_

"Andatevene dal nostro paese!".

 _Erano mercenari quelli…_

 _Soldati pagati per mestiere, francesi o meno non aveva importanza…_

 _Dovevano tenere sotto controllo le strade. Anche contro gli stessi francesi…_

"Torna indietro…" – una voce di donna si accostò a quella dell'uomo infuriato – "Non è necessario far arrabbiare i soldati…".

L'uomo sputò a terra accarezzando la testa del figlio piccolo anch'esso vicino a lui.

 _Sta bene…è inutile scaricare la rabbia su soldati a cui non importa nulla del loro paese, se non portarsi a casa il salario…_

"Idioti!"…

L'affondo finale contro i soldati e l'omone girava i tacchi per ricongiungersi alla sua gente…

Non era bene uscire troppo allo scoperto…

C'era il rischio di diventare un bersaglio facile e definitivo…

E quei soldati non erano lì per farsi insultare o rendersi ridicoli agli occhi di bifolchi senza cultura e dalla pancia vuota.

Un colpo secco rieccheggiò nella piazza assolata e colma e rumorosa di voci tese e basse e d'intenti smorzati dal dubbio e dalla paura.

Quelle d'essere ammazzati come condannati dal plotone d'esecuzione…

Bastò un sol colpo…

Uno solo, ben piazzato, puntato alle spalle di qualcuno che non poteva difendersi…

Anche così si poteva mostrare d'essere superiori e farsi beffe della vita, quella di chiunque non si piegasse al volere di chi comanda.

Forse era all'uomo rozzo e blaterante che quel soldato voleva dare una lezione.

Ma sul selciato caldo della piazza adesso c'era il corpo di un bambino.

Colpito perché fosse d'esempio…

E anche a lui il destino, in un istante, aveva risparmiato di continuare a vivere e magari vedere la fine di un'era…

Anche a lui il destino aveva imposto di non poterne attraversare altre.

Nel silenzio che seguì solo il nome di quel bambino gridato dalla voce di una donna…

Il figlio a terra…

La gente si strinse intorno…

Secoli di oppressioni riassunti lì, nell'arroganza di un colpo sparato senza ragione se non quella di lavare un affronto…

Gli occhi della gente rimasero un poco sul corpo piegato della donna che chiamava il figlio, ancora e ancora.

Quello non rispondeva più.

Gli occhi della gente avevano visto abbastanza…

I propri rappresentanti umiliati, lasciati attendere ore sotto la pioggia per poi veder negato loro il diritto d'essere ciò che erano…

Rappresentanti del popolo.

Obbligati ad entrare da un'altra porta…

Per rimarcare la differenza, per rammentare a tutti che non si era uguali e che era lecito uccidere un bambino, figlio del popolo, come fosse stato un coniglio che schizza fuori tra gli arbusti…

Gli occhi della gente si piantarono sui soldati.

Quelli potevano anche essere più numerosi e meglio armati e preparati, ma la folla prese a muoversi ugualmente, all'unisono, lanciando un unico grido, con un unico obiettivo.

Annientare tutti gli altri, tutti quelli che _non erano popolo_ e con essi annientare un'epoca e con essi annientare il principio che non si fosse tutti uguali.

E che non si potesse sparare alle spalle, così, ed uccidere, così, solo per dimostrare d'essere più forti…

Il popolo si ribellava…

Il popolo si metteva in movimento…

Disarmonico, furioso, assoluto…

Il primo plotone di moschetti si mise in posizione e sparò a raffica…

La folla continuò ad avanzare…

Alcuni uomini caddero a terra…

Quelli dietro li scavalcarono continuando a correre contro i soldati.

E quello non era un campo di battaglia dove si dovevano rispettare i tempi di caricamento dei fucili…

Il secondo plotone era già pronto e sparò anch'esso…

Altri corpi caddero…

La folla continuò ad avanzare…

Per colpire era necessario che un intero plotone scaricasse contemporaneamente i fucili, perché i Charleville non avevano l'alzata di mira e a distanze superiori a 110 tese lunghe i colpi andavano a vuoto…

Era fortuito colpire l'avversario, quand'anche fosse stato una folla intera, immensa, inferocita che avanzava muovendosi disordinatamente senza rispettare i tempi di caricamento dei fucili, senza mantenere una direzione precostituita da schemi bellici…

Troppa polvere da sparo poteva far esplodere il moschetto in faccia o poteva far inceppare il meccanismo di scoppio o generare un contraccolpo fastidioso che faceva perdere la mira…

E troppo poca polvere rischiava di non generare abbastanza potenza per sostenere il getto di un'oncia di piombo.

Solo i soldati più esperti e i veterani ci riuscivano in pochi secondi…

La folla avanzava, alla cieca…

E solo il tempo di fuoco della prima fila consentì alla seconda di ricaricare i fucili.

E intanto la folla avanzava…

Non aveva armi da ricaricare e polvere da risparmiare o posizioni da assumere…

Per assurdo essa avanzava sotto l'unica spinta della rabbia e della disperazione e della furia…

Ora la folla non cercava più il pane o le armi…

Ora la folla avanzava per ciò che era…

 _Polipo mostruoso che espelle il suo inchistro nero di rabbia e livore…_

"Parigi è diventata un campo di battaglia!".

Questo riportò il soldato ch'era stato mandato verso Le Tuileries…

"Stanno sparando a tutti quelli che non sono armati! Place Tuileries è un bagno di sangue!".

La folla comprese che avanzare e basta non sarebbe servito…

In un istante le famiglie perdevano i padri e i figli…

Legami spezzati in un sol colpo neanche si fosse stati davvero in guerra.

La folla fu costretta a ritirarsi, incapace di comprendere che solo la rabbia e solo la furia di farsi giustizia da sole non potevano bastare a vincere…

I plotoni si riarmavano e i colpi a raffica colpivano nel mucchio…

Ed erano le madri a cadere e i figli…

Legami spezzati nell'istante di un battito d'ali.

Paris ed i suoi vicoli accolsero i superstiti di quegli scontri iniqui, facendo scudo alla gente che almeno s'era riappropriata delle straducole, dei passages, delle corti che s'inoltravano nei sotterranei degli edifici, nelle fogne attorno alla Senna, là dove per i soldati sarebbe stato troppo rischioso inoltrarsi…

Negli occhi il terrore d'aver perso quelli con cui s'era marciato solo qualche istante prima, quelli con cui si faceva la fila per il pane o si sgomitava per un trancio di carne…

Quelli che rubavano i portafogli e quelli che regalavano fiori…

"Ritiriamoci! Non possiamo combattere così!".

Paris si fregiava d'improvvisati condottieri che forse avevano solo studiato più di altri e sapevano chiedere al popolo di armarsi e ribellarsi ma poi ne avevano idea di come si facesse a non restare massacrati dai moschetti di un esercito…

Non è facile l'arte della guerra…

Soprattutto dentro una città.

La s'impara quell'arte e la si mette in pratica solo dopo anni di addestramento, solo se un padre ci si mette d'impegno a crescerti come un soldato, anche senza sapere che un giorno quell'arte la metterai a disposizione del nemico del tuo stesso padre…

Bernard Chatelet era un giornalista e non ne sapeva granchè dell'arte della guerra e come ricaricare i fucili e come proteggere la gente che le aveva seguite le sue parole…

L'uomo abbracciò la moglie, Rosalie, sua compagna dai tempi in cui il giornalista ci aveva provato a cambiare le cose, nei panni del famigerato ed oscuro Cavaliere Nero, fino a quando non si era imbattuto in colei che era riuscito a fermarlo e pur sapendo chi fosse l'aveva lasciato andare, restituendogli la libertà.

Paris adesso li accoglieva di nuovo…

Bernard Chatelet…

E Oscar François de Jarjayes…

 _Rue d'Argenteuil, dietro Place de Tuileries…_

La folla, disorientata e livida, si sentì in trappola perché lì, dentro Paris, in quel vicolo, non se lo sarebbe mai immaginato d'incrociare il cammino di un drappello dei Soldati della Guardia che avanzava dalla direzione opposta.

I Soldati della Guardia erano figli del popolo e per anni li avevano visti attraversare quegli stessi vicoli e le strade e le piazze mantenendo l'ordine e ripulendo Paris da ladruncoli e pezzenti.

Qualcuno tra la gente s'impressionò stringendo i bastoni tra le mani, altri indietreggiarono atterriti all'idea d'esser stati presi in trappola, perché a quel punto non c'era modo né di tornare indietro, né di avanzare…

I più lucidi attesero e si resero conto che quel drappello non aveva fatto altro che avanzare, in silenzio, i fucili nelle custodie.

I cavalli si arrestarono…

Solo pochi istanti e la voce uscì severa e netta…

Anche se neppure per i soldati era bene uscire troppo allo scoperto…

C'era il rischio di diventare bersaglio facile e definitivo…

E quella gente ormai non era lì per morire come topi sulla nave che affonda…

Impercettibili tremori rivelarono che quelli avrebbero venduto cara la pelle…

"Aspettate…".

L'esordio fu cauto.

Era pericoloso avere a che fare con una folla impaurita ed inferocita…

Dannatamente pericoloso.

Nemmeno il drappello dei soldati avrebbe avuto scampo se quella folla si fosse mossa contro di loro…

Erano cinquanta, gli altri forse più di duecento…

Un colpo in canna per ciascuno sarebbe servito a poco…

"Non abbiamo intenzione di combattere…".

La voce s'impose di attirare l'attenzione di quelli che parevano più lucidi ed ebbri di scontrarsi…

Il cuore prese a battere più forte.

Era dunque questa la battaglia che lei voleva?

André era dietro di lei…

Il suo stesso pensiero…

 _Basterebbe un colpo e per te sarebbe la fine…_

 _Davvero è così che vorresti finissero i tuoi giorni?_

La luce tiepida del vicolo gli rivelava le spalle di lei…

Le fissò ricordandosele strette tra le dita, nude, morbide e bianche e lisce…

Il respiro che s'innalzava coperto dalla bocca che voleva la sua essenza e la sua voce…

Ora la sua voce era tornata severa ed asciutta.

"Che volete dire? Non avete intenzione di combattere? Che significa?" – replicò un popolano facendosi avanti, lo sguardo rabbioso ed impaurito.

Il dito sul grilletto, l'esitazione di un istante…

"Avremmo potuto attaccarvi mentre vi stavate ritirando…" – obiettò Oscar.

Doveva convincere quella gente e l'uniforme che indossava era il peggior lasciapassare che lei potesse spendere. Anche se erano della Guardia Metropolitana erano pur sempre soldati e per quella gente non c'era differenza con quelli che gli avevano sparato addosso sulla piazza pochi istanti prima…

L'obiezione colse nel segno insinuandosi nell'istante d'esitazione.

"Per favore…lasciateci passare…" – insistette Oscar.

La richiesta inusuale ebbe analogo effetto.

La folla si strinse contro i muri del vicolo stretto e il drappello di soldati la oltrepassò fino a sbucare su Place de Le Tuileries.

La luce l'inondava limpidamente, rivelando cinicamente i corpi abbandonati a terra e i rivoli rossastri e lucenti che solcavano il selciato tiepido.

L'aria colma dell'odore minerale del sangue e del vento caldo di luglio…

I soldati si guardarono attorno.

Era questo dunque ciò che l'uniforme che indossavano avrebbe imposto loro di fare?

Le mani si strinsero alle redini…

Imprecazioni deboli, mentre gli occhi si sgranavano…

Maledetti popolano che s'erano portati appresso anche i figli…

E maledetti quei soldati che gli avevano sparato addosso e adesso quei mocciosi erano lì a faccia in giù, la mano stretta al grembiule di una madre…

Maledetto sole di luglio che illumini quello scempio e la miseria a cui può arrivare l'animo umano.

S'era entrati in guerra, anche se il campo di battaglia era Place de Le Tuileries…

E in guerra se si è della stessa parte si deve declinare grado e titolo.

All'apparenza il drappello che avanzava era composto da Soldati della Guardia Metropolitana di Parigi…

Una seconda richiesta uguale alla prima…

Pochi istanti…

 _Revolution…_

"Sono Oscar François e non ho né grado e né titolo…".

Un semplice cenno della mano…

I Charleville dei Soldati della Guardia Francese si sollevarono tutti, indistintamente, all'ordine impartito senza parole da Oscar François, Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia senza né grado né titolo.

A cavallo l'alzata di mira era ottimale…

Un plotone d'esecuzione di cinquanta uomini avrebbe avuto ragione all'istante degli altri che ancora lo stringevano tra le dita il proprio fucile e la guardia l'avevano abbassata…

Un istante e i moschetti carichi avrebbero sparato ed il primo a finire sotto tiro sarebbe stato proprio il Principe Lambesc…

"Per favore ritiratevi Monsieur Lambesc…".

 _La mia voce risuona…_

 _Un ordine che non avrei mai pensato d'impartire…_

 _Ai miei uomini e all'ufficiale che si trova di fronte a me. Inaudito, impossibile…_

"Altrimenti saremo costretti a fare fuoco…".

 _La tua voce…_

 _Ascolto ordini impossibili e risalgo con la mente, costringendomi a mantenere lo sguardo su di te, alle tue spalle, non come le scorgo adesso, ma come le ho accarezzate e avute, per me, solo per me._

 _Il tuo destino si compie ed io lo sento allontanarsi dal mio senza poter fare nulla per fermarlo e riprenderlo e legarlo a me…_

"Da oggi noi abbandoniamo la Compagnia B dei Soldati della Guardia Francese…".

 _Da questo momento io sono solo Oscar François…_

 _Da questo momento tu sei solo Oscar François…_

"Vi decidete?!".

La voce rugginosa di Alain spazzò via l'incertezza che s'inalberava sul volto del Principe di Lambesc e dei suoi uomini, sotto tiro, lì, senza possibilità di spostare un muscolo per correre alle proprie baionette…

Impietrita di fronte ai soldati che di fatto erano appena diventati disertori, l'altra guarnigione non potè fare altro che ritirarsi, in silenzio, mentre la folla alle spalle altrettanto muta si domandava cosa stesse accadendo e perché.

"Non ho più bisogno di questo…" – mormorò Oscar forse a sé stessa.

 _Da questo momento io sono solo Oscar François…_

 _Da questo momento tu sei solo Oscar François…_

 _Non ho più né grado né titolo. Non posso più tornare indietro a ciò che ero…_

 _Non so chi potrò diventare od essere…_

 _Questa è la mia scelta._

 _E le conseguenze della mia scelta ricadranno su di me…_

Il distintivo cadde a terra, strappato dall'uniforme.

Un altro plotone, silenzioso, disordinato, lacero, affamato, livido finì per accerchiare i Soldati della Guardia…

Convincere soldati ad arretrare sotto la minaccia dei fucili era stato relativamente semplice.

Non altrettanto sarebbe stato convincere la gente che si era accalcata di fronte a quello spettacolo…

Non si potevano usare i fucili e le parole…

 _Gli occhi della gente mi osservano silenziosi, guardinghi, diffidenti…_

 _Un'uniforme non si toglie dalla vita di una persona…_

 _Se si è soldati lo si è per sempre._

 _E' questo che mio padre mi ha insegnato._

 _E quell'uniforme è lì, adesso, tra me e…_

 _I miei soldati sono figli del popolo…_

 _Io no…_

 _Non lo sono._

 _E non potrò mai esserlo…_

"Avete detto che volete combattere con noi?" – esordì un popolano facendosi avanti. Le dita strette al fucile.

"Esatto…".

Parole misurate, mentre il freddo scivolava nei muscoli…

Sarebbe bastato un solo colpo.

"Io non posso credervi! Perché dovrei? Fin'ora non avete sparato un colpo!".

Contestazione corretta…

Al popolo è stato insegnato che i soldati sparano e loro non l'avevano fatto.

I soldati sparano e combattono, non si fanno strada a colpi di parole e di baionette spianate…

E' difficile comprendere la rabbia della gente, addomesticarla a piani più elaborati e raffinati che non prevedano di spargere sangue e coprire il selciato delle piazze di altri cadaveri.

 _Dunque è questo che vuole da noi il popolo di Parigi?_

Oscar si stupì della contestazione.

Voleva passare dalla parte del popolo?

Non voleva spianare i fucili contro il popolo?

E allora avrebbe dovuto farlo contro i soldati che quel popolo volevano ricacciarlo nei meandri fetidi dell' _ancien regime._

"Ci state prendendo in giro…e ci sparerete alle spalle!".

"Siete i cani da guardia della famiglia reale! Non possiamo credervi!".

Le parole si levarono dalla folla sobillando sguardi lividi ed impercettibili contrazioni che si susseguirono tra i corpi stretti, animando bastoni e grilletti.

Alcuni fucili si sollevarono ad altezza d'uomo, le canne lucenti puntate contro i soldati…

Andrè si ritrovò le dita serrate alle redini.

Immediatamente dietro ad Oscar si sforzò di restare fermo, di restare calmo, di non muoversi, nell'intento istintivo di frapporsi tra lei e quell'accozzaglia di dannati. Un gesto sbagliato e sarebbe bastato un solo colpo…

E lei era lì, a recitare quel ruolo così dannatamente in bilico…

Il corpo di Oscar sussurrò vibrando dentro di lui…

Regalando un ondeggiamento ancenstrale…

Bocche di fuoco che sputavano fumo e piombo contro mura spesse ed antiche…

Che dannato sogno poteva mai essere quello?

La luce vacillò un poco. Il buio scorse un istante e André dovette chiudere gli occhi per imporselo davvero il buio nell'intento di non soccombere a quello reale, fuori di sé.

Si fissò sulla voce di Oscar intuendo la crescente agitazione dei compagni che vedevano rapidamente vanificare il loro sacrificio.

Avevano tradito la loro divisa per finire sbranati dalla folla incapace di credere ch'essi si sarebbero messi dalla loro parte…

Non le avevano le parole per convincerla quella folla inferocita…

Lasalle Gerard non riuscì a starsene zitto: "Che assurdità!".

Un altro soldato si fece avanti: "Prendiamo il salario da Soldati della Guardia…ma questo non significa che abbiamo venduto la nostra anima!".

Avevano scelto di schierarsi dalla parte del popolo e quel popolo adesso li stava rifiutando…

Le canne si tesero ancora di più…

André trattenne il cavallo.

 _Dannazione! Dovevo capirlo…_

 _Non possiamo più tornare indietro e tu…_

 _Tu adesso stai rischiando la vita…_

Non avrebbe atteso altre parole, altre idiozie da parte di quei dannati popolani…

Istintivamente si portò avanti e così fecero gli altri soldati a chiudersi attorno al loro comandante…

Non la si poteva lasciare lì in balia dell'incredulità della gente.

"Andatevene! Non vi crederemo ancora!".

Altre grida, altra rabbia…

I Soldati della Guardia si strinsero attoniti…

"Quello che dicono è assolutamente sensato…" – replicò lei andando con lo sguardo alla folla ed osservandola, intravedendo il bagliore delle canne dei fucili mentre la brezza spandeva il sentore del sangue aspro ed intenso – "Saremmo degli ingenui se…siamo noi che dobbiamo convincerli. Non c'è altro da fare…".

La pistola estratta dalla cintola, la spada dal fodero…

 _Dannazione Oscar che fai?_

"Alain tienile tu….".

 _Dannazione comandante…voi siete…_

 _I miei soldati sono figli del popolo…_

 _Io no…_

 _Non lo sono._

 _E non potrò mai esserlo…_

 _Ma…_

"Per favore ascoltatemi…".

 _I miei soldati sono figli del popolo…_

 _Io no…_

 _Loro vogliono che sia io a comandarli…_

 _E lo farò…_

Lo chiese Oscar, scendendo da cavallo e camminando avanti a sé, in mezzo alla gente che si scostò un poco, fino a richiudersi attorno a lei, circondandola.

I soldati s'immobilizzarono incapaci di seguirla…

"Io sono nobile…".

La voce uscì netta quasi a rimarcare la differenza lampante che quei popolani non vedevano l'ora di azzerare e così le braccia s'irrigidirono, le dita pigiarono sui grilletti, le canne dei fucili si piantarono su di lei all'altezza del viso…

 _Dannazione Oscar…tu…_

 _Dannazione Comandante voi siete pazza…_

Un solo colpo…

 _Dio quanto è ingenua questa gente!_

Oscar si sorprese della freddezza del suo ragionamento.

Lì, circondata da almeno una decina di baionette spianate, caricate alla bene e meglio…

Addirittura poteva sentire l'odore della polvere aspra e grossa, quella vecchia che s'usava un tempo…

Erano tutti talmente vicini e lividi di rabbia da non aver nemmeno calcolato di tenersi a distanza gli uni dagli altri…

Se quelli avessero sparato avrebbero finito per ammazzare lei ed ammazzarsi a vicenda.

A quella distanza anche un vecchio moschetto avrebbe trapassato un uomo da parte a parte senza concedergli nemmeno un ultimo respiro.

"Per questo potrei comprendere se voi voleste spararmi ed ammazzarmi qui…".

 _Dio Oscar che stai dicendo?_

Il sangue divenne di ghiaccio mentre le dita rammentavano il calore della pelle e lo sguardo di lei arreso all'onda lucente e calda che l'invadeva…

Un solo colpo sarebbe bastato per cancellare tutto…

"Ma…per favore…voi dovete credermi…".

La voce spezzata…

Lo scatto dei grilletti…

"Gli uomini che sono con me e che mi hanno chiesto di fare questo sono diversi…sono uomini del popolo ed hanno il vostro stesso spirito!"

Gli sguardi s'incuriosirono e i fucili lentamente si abbassarono…

"Anche se sono Soldati della Guardia loro attendevano con ansia questo giorno…per favore credete ai miei uomini. Credete in loro e combattete con loro…".

Alain poco dietro ascoltava dentro la testa rimbombargli le parole spese per lui, per loro che non erano nobili e di questo s'erano sempre vantati, e nonostante questo adesso rischiavano di essere fatti a pezzi proprio per l'uniforme che indossavano…

 _La pistola sollevata, il braccio piegato…_

 _La canna puntata alla tempia._

Come allora…

Quasi che a quella non importasse un accidente della propria vita.

Piuttosto che vedere fatta a pezzi quella dei propri soldati, adesso come allora se ne stava lì, in mezzo ad occhi feroci, spinti solo dal dubbio d'essere prima o poi presi a fucilate…

 _Dannata donna aristocratica! Che razza di comandante si mette in prima fila a sfidare la rabbia del nemico quand'anche esso è quello stesso popolo che si vuole convincere d'essere tutti dalla stessa parte?_

"Per questo…non m'importa d'essere ammazzata qui, adesso!".

 _L'ordine non è tutto…_

 _Io non sono una del popolo e se servirà lasciar sfogare la rabbia di questa gente su di me…_

 _E' l'unico modo per convincerli che dei miei uomini loro si possono fidare._

 _Nemmeno questi soldati potranno più tornare indietro…_

 _Nemmeno loro._

Nel caotico rincorrersi di avvenimenti che violavano la tranquilla indolenza di Parigi, adesso c'era anche che le Guardie Francesi avrebbero preso a stare dalla parte del popolo, solo che quello, oppresso da sempre da quegli stessi soldati, mica ci poteva credere che fosse tutto vero e non invece una trappola…

Ce n'erano state fin troppe d'imboscate quella notte e il giorno precedente, da parte di gente spuntata da chissà dove che nemmeno conosceva Parigi e s'era arrogata il diritto di corrompere e sporcare il desiderio assoluto dei parigini di riprendersi la propria città.

Se lo ricordavano anche loro che le Guardie Francesi avevano da sempre avuto il compito di mantenere l'ordine…

Ma l'ordine non è tutto.

"Io credo alle Guardie Francesi…".

La voce conosciuta la costrinse a voltarsi.

Oscar si stupì nel vedersi arrivare accanto Bernard Chatelet, il fucile in mano e lo sguardo verso di lei e poi le sue parole…

Bernard Chatelet era figura nota, quasi una sorta di anello di congiunzione tra due mondi distanti e diversi che si univano adesso per essere uno a fianco dell'altro.

 _Bernard Chatelet…seguace di Monsieur Robespierre…_

 _Se lui gli crede allora possiamo farlo anche noi…_

"E credo in te Oscar François…".

La mano tesa…

Lui, Bernard Chatelet l'accettava e accettava loro, quei soldati…

Così la gente avrebbe capito.

"Grazie…Bernard Chatelet…".

"Sapevo che questo giorno sarebbe arrivato André…" - disse l'uomo come se l'avesse sempre saputo e in realtà ci aveva sperato davvero, perché nemmeno lui in fondo avrebbe voluto combattere e sarebbe stato così semplice arrendersi al sentimento comune di rifiutare il combattimento.

Gli sguardi lividi si ammansirono…

Le mani si tesero a quelle dei soldati che ripresero a respirare, disorientati dalla visione di sé stessi accolti dal plotone lacero e caotico e ruvido di rancore…

Ora ne erano parte, a tutti gli effetti…

Nel bene…

E nel male.

Anche se erano solo cinquanta…

"Mademoiselle…".

Una voce lieve la costrinse a voltarsi, mentre uno sguardo adulto, sgranato, lucido si posava su di lei – "Mademoiselle…Oscar…".

Il volto conosciuto, là in mezzo, avvilupato e riemerso dal passato…

Le serate trascorse a studiare la storia e adesso davvero erano loro che stavano facendo la Storia…

Gli affondi mancati per infondere coraggio e senso di sé ad una giovane del popolo che non sapeva né leggere né scrivere…

Anche allora…

"Rosalie…".

Nessuna parola scivolò dalla bocca della giovane.

Un abbraccio fugace e silenzioso, perché lì nel cuore di Paris, attorniate da una folla di popolani atterriti e furiosi, non c'era tempo per tornare al passato…

"Rosalie…sei…".

L'altra non parlò limitandosi ad ascoltare ed affondare tra le braccia di mademoiselle e poi respirando piano perché la gola si chiuse…

Paris avrebbe accolto la sua mademoiselle concedendole di continuare a vivere?

Rosalie se lo chiese in quei pochi istanti, mentre il mormorio che aveva asccompagnato quella sorta di anomala alleanza si perdeva pressochè immediatamente sovrastato dal rullo di tamburi, lontani, che annunciavano la presenza di altre guarnigioni…

Che quelle avessero saputo o meno del drappello dei Soldati della Guardia che aveva appena imposto alla guarnigione del Royal – Allemand di sgombrare il campo, si sarebbe presto compreso.

Le divise della Compagnia B delle Guardie Francesi adesso diventavano formidabili bersagli da colpire. E poco importava che dentro quelle divise ci fossero soldati francesi…

Sotto il limpido sole di luglio essi erano ormai diventati disertori e ai dannati disertori, in battaglia, non era necessario fare un processo ed emettere una sentenza…

Le forze e le conoscenze ora si equivalevano e le strategie avrebbero dettato la sorte del vincitore e del vinto.

Paris diveniva campo di battaglia…

Con le sue strade, i cortili, i vicoli, i passages oscuri che mille volte i Soldati della Guardia avevano perlustrato alla ricerca di borseggiatori e tipografi clandestini e prostitute e accaparratori di farina…

Campo di battaglia…

Unico punto di forza la capacità di sorprendere il nemico sfruttando tali sentieri nascosti.

Unico punto debole l'inferiorità di numero…

Perché loro erano solo cinquanta.

"Stanno arrivando i soldati…sono più di cinquecento! Stanno arrivando! Sembrano quelli del Salis – Samade!".

Sentinelle improvvisate si fiondarono sulla piazza.

I Soldati della Guardia compresero che la battaglia aveva inizio.

Non avevano atteso che questo…

Come nelle migliori strategie belliche accerchiare e sorprendere il nemico diveniva unica via d'uscita per non soccombere al numero nettamente superiore dell'avversario.

"Sferreremo per primi l'offensiva e fermeremo la loro avanzata!".

La voce s'era fatta di nuovo tesa…

Non aveva senso combattere contro guarnigioni così numerose.

L'unico obiettivo sensato era quello di fermare i drappelli ed impedire ch'essi si scontrassero con la gente del popolo, disorientata ed armata solo di folle rabbia…

Quella gente si sarebbe fatta ammazzare se…

"Nel frattempo costruite delle barricate nella piazza…così potrete combattere alla pari contro l'esercito…".

L'ordine venne impartito a Bernard che comprese come difendersi fosse il solo modo per evitare che la gente venisse massacrata senza pietà.

L'intento unico e ferreo dei parigini era di riprendersi la propria città.

Solo questo voleva il popolo di Parigi…

Nessuno avrebbe mai pensato di contrarstare 100.000 soldati…

Ma fargli comprendere che se ne dovevano andare…

Forse così ci sarebbero riusciti!

Rue Fabourg Saint Honoré era l'unica via da cui potessero arrivare cinquecento soldati, assieme, in tenuta da combattimento.

Il Royal Allemand aveva il suo quartir generale al Campo di Marte ma doveva essersi spostato, come continuamente si muovevano i reggimenti per presidiare ogni giorno i nuovi teatri della folle ribellione che animava i parigini…

E così pure il Salis – Samade…

"Li lasceremo oltrepassare la Madeleine…e gli gireremo intorno e li attaccheremo al fianco… ma dobbiamo solo disorientarli e attirare l'attenzione su di noi, per prendere tempo e permettere alla gente di costruire le barricate. Dobbiamo tenerli lontano dalla piazza…se ci fosse un nuovo scontro a Place Tuileries sarebbe la fine…".

Oscar impose quegli ordini pregando che i soldati che l'avevano scelta come comandante vi si attenessero e non decidessero di fare di testa propria come era accaduto spesso in passato.

Quelli lo scandirono all'unisono…

 _Agli ordini comandante…_

"Non dovete restare a combattere troppo a lungo. Non saremmo nella condizione di fronteggiarli…" – proseguì…

Improvvisamente il cuore prese a correre salendo alla gola…

In mezzo ai soldati c'era anche André e lei lo sapeva che lui non era in grado di sostenere un simile scontro…

Il volo dello sguardo a cercarlo lì…

Il battito ad accarezzare un tempo ch'era ormai finito.

 _Rue de La Ville L'Evêque…_

Il voltone s'aprì sulle strette scalinate che salivano preannunciando le alture di Mountmaitre.

L'aria tesa e calda…

Non c'era più tempo…

Il tempo per amare era finito, mentre le dita si stringevano alle redini per trattenere i cavalli e scorgere solo per un istante, giù lungo Rue Saint Honoré, il drappello di soldati…

Spezzare il drappello e disperderlo ed impedire ad esso di ricompattarsi…

Il tempo per amare s'era dissolto al suono della voce che ordinava di scendere giù, un'incursione in piena regola, lì, dentro Paris, nel suo cuore che batte…

Come il mio, mentre prego che altra gente non muoia e prego che non ti accada niente…

Non conosco altra via d'uscita…

Pochi gradini…

La voce sormontata dallo scalpitare degli zoccoli che sferzano le pietre dure…

I cavalli lanciati contro uomini armati…

L'aria smossa dall'avanzare feroce del drappello di Guardie Francesi…

Il fianco scoperto, sorpreso, impreparato che si spezza e si allarga e si sgretola mentre altri ordini sormontano le grida dei soldati…

Le divise della Compagnia B delle Guardie Francesi adesso diventavano formidabili bersagli da colpire.

Dietro quelle divise c'erano soldati francesi…

 _Il nemico…_

 _Un attacco nemico!_

 _Sono i disertori della Guardia Francese!_

"Non indietreggiate!"

Le grida dell'ufficiale del reggimento stravolto dall'incursione dei disertori…

Ecco che cos'erano diventati in quella manciata di ore i Soldati della Compagnia B della Guardia Metropolitana.

Ormai il tempo era finito…

Nessuno poteva mai più tornare indietro.

 _A questa città ora saremo legati e non più ai suoi dannati governanti, né ai dannati principi sull'ordine ed il senso dell'onore…_

 _Nulla…_

Pensieri dispersi che avvolsero gli sguardi dei Soldati della Guardia.

Uno su tutti…

Tanto vale morire…

Perché indietro non si torna più.

Le grida si susseguirono infrangendosi contro colpi di fucile…

Rimbombi che tranciavano voci spezzate dagli spari.

Seguirla con lo sguardo divenne impossibile.

Non voleva perderla, lei, Oscar, non poteva permettersi di perderla, lì, in mezzo a quel marasma…

Non poteva…

In quella limpida giornata di luglio il buio tornò a riempire lo sguardo…

Le figure presero a galleggiare scomparendo a poco a poco ed anche il cuore smise di battere.

Solo la voce di Alain accanto a sé gli riportava il resocondo di quello che stava accadendo, trattenendolo lì, invece che farlo scivolare nell'abisso…

"Che ti succede André?

 _Non adesso Dio…_

 _Non adesso…_

 _Non posso perderti adesso…_

"Io…non posso…non vedo…tutto sta diventando scuro…".

 _Non vedo ed è come se non sentissi più nulla…_

 _Cerco la tua voce…_

 _Devo restare con te…_

 _Devo vederti…_

 _Oscar dove sei?_

"Ritiriamoci!".

 _L'ordine repentino…_

 _Sento la tua voce…_

 _Dannazione…_

 _Dove sei Oscar?_

 _Sì, laggiù…_

 _La tua uniforme…_

 _Questa notte, ti ho avvolto nella sua stoffa ruvida mentre ascoltavo il tuo cuore battere ed infrangersi contro il mio…_

 _L'odore dei capelli e delle labbra, l'odore dell'erba e dell'aria tiepida di luglio mescolata a quella del tuo respiro…_

Il tempo per amare è finito.

I soldati, figli del popolo…

Non gli era parso vero di poter finalmente menar le mani contro un nemico distinto e dispotico come fossero tornati ai bei tempi quando pattugliavano le strade e si ritrovavano faccia a faccia con borseggiatori e ubriaconi e tisici e saltimbanchi e combattenti clandestini da prendere a calci nel sedere.

Non c'era poi una gran differenza con quei dannati soldati che avevano invaso Parigi.

"Agli ordini!".

Consenso all'unisono dato a malincuore per quella che pareva una resa mentre l'intento del comandante era stato disperdere l'avversario e scomparire per tornare ad essere inghiottiti dalle mura di Paris.

 _Le voci dei miei compagni…_

 _Mi lascio guidare la loro…_

 _Mi basta che tu sia lì, in mezzo a loro…_

 _Me l'hanno giurato che non ti avrebbero persa di vista…_

"Tieni giù la testa…".

André chiuse gli occhi e pregò di continuare a sentire la voce di lei, di Oscar…

Mentre l'altro gli diceva di stare basso e di non alzarsi…

L'avrebbe tirato fuori da là…

"Non dirle niente!" – gridò André in mezzo al frastuono della ritirata, mentre sentiva i colpi sibilare vicino alla testa e Alain gli teneva la schiena schiacciata sul cavallo.

"Dannazione…come pensi di continuare a combattere?" – gli gridò lui di rimando.

"Non dirle niente! Non deve sapere niente…altrimenti…".

C'era che adesso loro non erano più Soldati della Guardia e non si poteva più tornare indietro.

Nessuna caserma, nessun rancio, nessuno stipendio, nulla…

Un drappello di disertori…

André non voleva incidere ancor di più in una visione così fragile, capace d'essere frantumata in un istante…

Perché altri reggimenti presidiavano Parigi, forse mercenari svizzeri, che non avevano altro che da far sera e magari ammazzare la noia, come s'ammazzano gli uomini.

La parola ch'era rieccheggiata per i vari distaccamenti era che molti soldati della Guardia Francese avevano disertato e avevano attaccato il Royal Allemand a Place Tuileries prima e poi ….

 _Fabourg Sain Antoine…_

Il quartiere più selvaggio ed infuocato di Parigi.

Nulla di pianificato, nulla di stabilito…

Nemmeno la fuga.

Le acque calme della Senna accolsero il riflesso dei disertori.

Non erano più Soldati della Guardia…

Non erano più nemmeno cinquanta adesso.

Non potevano più tornare indietro…

In caserma non si poteva tornare…

 _Place Aux Veaux…_

 _Port Saint Paul…_

 _Quai des Celesines…_

Si doveva forzare la traversata e tornare a Rive Gauche.

C'erano meno guarnigioni da quel lato e c'era la possibilità di trovare rifugio nelle campagne immediatamente dietro, meno presidiate…

Certo si doveva oltrepassare le barriere delle città, ma quelle era già da due giorni che bruciavano…

Quand'anche fossero state presidiate si poteva provare a forzare i blocchi.

L'intento era che i soldati che riempivano la città gli andassero dietro a quelli della Guardia Francese così che _gl'invasori_ si distraessero e si permettesse alla gente di rinforzare le barricate per trasformare Parigi in un labirinto insidioso, impossibile da percorrere…

 _Pont Marie…_

Era dannatamente stretto ma avrebbe consentito al drappello d'essere inghiottito dall'Ile Saint Louis, piccola e anch'essa dannatamente angusta per accogliere reggimenti troppo corposi e quindi abbastanza insidiosa da nascondere i disertori dei Soldati della Guardia.

No…

L'esiguo plotone del reggimento svizzero era appostato lì, alla bocca di Pont Marie, lì, sull'Ile Saint Louis, chissà da quanto, e nelle orecchie la dannata soffiata fatta circolare in fretta dagli informatori di polizia che dava i cinquanta Soldati della Guardia disertori venire verso di loro.

Dannazione non si torna più indietro…

Parigi si disfaceva sotto le grida dei popolani dannati, quelli che la fame l'avevano dentro gli occhi e non avevano più remore a lasciar scorrere nelle vene la pazzia di volere tutto ed impadronirsi di tutto…

Parigi era attraversata dal boato lugubre di boati che rieccheggiavano e sequenze di spari spianati contro e grida e folle che ondeggiavano caricando i soldati e soldati che geometricamente si disponevano come avessero avuto di fronte stranieri invasori che magari si scopriva esser solo briganti e straccioni e forestieri riversati nelle strade e pronti ad entrare ovunque e a saccheggiare armi e pane e spade e forconi e polvere da sparo, senza nemmeno sapere che farsene e poi finire per schierarsi assieme ai commercianti, agli armaioli, ai contadini, ai detenuti strappati alle galere…

La folla dannata li aveva imparati a riconoscere i disertori, _ribelli, tutti,_ come loro e li aveva fatti passare…

Gl'informatori non avevano fatto altro che raccogliere sparute notizie e riportarle a chi si trovava nella direzione della loro fuga.

Lo sguardo sollevato, attratto da bagliori di baionette, brillanti e dannate, in quella calda e tagliente giornata di luglio…

Le dita strette alle redini, tirate a forza…

Gli occhi puntati alla fila di lance, pessimo acciaio…

Esse si sollevavano verso di loro.

 _Dio…_

 _Dove sei…_

 _Dio non sei qui…_

 _Da qui non si passa…_

"Fuoco!".

Erano disertori, dannati traditori, ribelli…

"Fuoco!".

L'uniforme addosso bersaglio incandescente…

Ancora peggio degli stracci dei popolani che avevano assaltato negozi e prigioni e armerie…

Un insulto al nome del re.

Il primo plotone esplose i suoi colpi, a raffica…

Dannati Charleville…

L'alzata di mira compensata…

Che i soldati erano rimasti a cavallo e i colpi erano sfilati netti e precisi alla stessa altezza di quelli che avanzavano e che si vedevano sbarrata la strada.

Le redini tirate con forza…

Lo sguardo istintivamente ad accogliere le immagini che si susseguivano infuocate di fronte a sé…

Oscar riuscì ad arretrare…

Il soldato Aimee Maurice alla sua destra non ebbe riflessi altrettanto pronti.

Il secondo plotone si sostituì al primo.

Un'altra raffica per impedire ai disertori di disperdersi e di indietreggiare e di ripararsi…

 _Soldato Jean Baptiste Frerer…_

No…

 _Voltaire…_

Oscar l'aveva imparato che il soldato Jean Baptiste Frerer era soprannominato Voltaire.

L'udì il suo nome gridato dai compagni mentre l'uomo si parava davanti a lei trafitto ed annientato da una sequenza di pallottole una dopo l'altra piantate nel petto…

 _Soldato Jean Baptiste Frerer…_

 _Soldato Pierre Descarie…_

 _E poi Legandre Rober, Jullien Louis Charles, Harry Julien Cabalien, Auguste Coustin, Roucherri Andrienn…_

Grida, voci fulminate dagli spari…

 _Oscar dove sei…_

 _André…_

 _Dio…_

Un'altra raffica…

Il cuore esplode mentre le pallottole si aprono e corrono e…

"Ritiriamoci! Via!".

 _Dio…_

 _Non ho nemmeno il tempo di cercarti per sapere se sei vivo…_

"Non lasciateli scappare!".

Le pallottole inseguono i disertori…

Non si può tornare indietro. Non più…

"Torniamo indietro…indietro…".

 _Nel cuore che batte impazzito…_

 _Dio…_

 _Dovevo saperlo che Parigi era…_

Bagliori infernali…

Moschetti spianati dietro di noi…

La fuga diventa un'esecuzione, spietata.

Il tradimento è già condanna a morte e la condanna deve essere eseguita lì, dentro Paris.

Non si torna indietro…

 _André…_

 _Dio André…_

 _Non sento altro che proiettili, non vedo altro che baionette puntate contro di noi…_

 _Siamo troppo visibili e siamo traditori…_

 _Arminan Fabien…_

 _Petion Léon…_

 _Norbert Legandre…_

 _Yerrie Monfourot…_

 _Santerre Ferdinand…_

 _Florent Coustin e Stefan Arminan…_

 _Maurice Santerre, Cordier Roland, Daniel Petion, Marion Latidie, Corve Barron…_

 _Li vedo a terra ad uno ad uno…_

 _Tutt'intorno corpi trafitti, immobili…_

L'Inferno…

Non più stelle timide e vaque…

 _Ora è l'Inferno a rovesciarsi su di me…_

 _E' dunque questo l'Inferno in cui ho voluto gettarmi con tutta me stessa?_

 _Lasalle Gerard…_

 _Dio che fai Gerard?_

 _No…_

Lasalle Gerard, Soldato della Compagnia B della Guardia Metropolitana…

Non si torna indietro…

Indietro non c'è più nulla.

Il tempo è finito e con esso la speranza di una vita migliore, di mani da chiudere nelle proprie…

Helena non c'è più e nemmeno il sogno di un'era nuova.

 _Non farlo…_

"Torna indietro!".

 _Nemmeno la sento più la mia voce…_

 _Solo il grido del mio giovane soldato…_

Un grido di disperazione mentre Gerard si lancia da solo contro i moschetti puntati che esplodono la loro raffica di morte.

I Charleville non sbagliano ad una distanza di poche leghe…

 _Gerard Lasalle…_

L'urlo che rimbomba nelle orecchie, gli occhi sbarrati, il selciato tiepido di sangue, il corpo esanime…

 _Roland Jerome…_

 _Theode Lorency…_

 _Latidie Theo Simeon…_

 _Maurice Santerre…_

 _Florent Coustin…_

 _Rivarol Danency…_

 _Dio André…_

 _Che cosa devo fare?_

 _Siamo…_

 _Siamo troppo pochi…_

 _Place Monfils…_

 _Place aux Veaux_

 _Quai Pelletier…_

 _Rue du Grenier sur l'eau_

 _Plee Baudoyer…_

 _Pont Notre Dame…_

Giù, dentro i passages che ingoiano pescatori e barcaioli e l'infrangersi degli zoccoli sul selciato asciutto…

Giù, avvolti dal rumore delle pompe che convogliano più velocemente l'acqua e nascondono il respiro dei sopravvissuti…

Alain Soisson, André Grandier, Camille Bertinou, Barron René, Montigner Thomas, Viandroi Serge, Capillion Olivier, Monfourot Romain, Corve Barron, Simacgnon Salomon, Houlin Pierre, Hocher Luis Victor, Carrabus Federic, Legendre George, Lameth Alexandre, Lavergne Resnier, Sombreuille Antoin, Lacosté Eliah, Stefan Arminan, Cordier Roland, Daniel Petion, Marion Latidie, Viandroi Simon…

Poco più della metà dei soldati che s'erano ribellati agli ordini.

Paris può accogliere i suoi figli…

Può proteggerli, ma non a lungo, non come un tempo, quando loro erano Soldati della Guardia e la città era nelle loro mani.

Ormai non più, non adesso che sono diventati _disertori_ , braccati dalle guarnigioni…

 _Nemmeno la mia uniforme m'appartiene più e io non posso proteggere questi uomini senza l'aiuto della gente, senza le mura di Paris ed i suoi sotterranei e i suoi cortili ciechi che invece possono inghiottire chiunque…_

 _Devo salvarli…_

 _Posso fare solo questo…_

"Dobbiamo tornare a Place Tuileries…siamo troppo pochi e non c'è altro modo che unirci a Bernard per…combattere…".

Poche parole pronunciate mentre l'acqua scorre e sgocciola facendosi strada tra l'odore ammuffito del soffitto ricamato di edera giallastra…

In compagnia dei topi allarmati, probabilmente unici spettatori della sequenza disperata che si sviscera là sotto.

"Non è lontana da qui…in qualche modo dobbiamo tornare alla piazza…" – replicò Alain a voce bassa.

 _Dovevo saperlo dannazione…_

 _Che eravamo troppo pochi…_

 _Siamo riusciti a tenere l'esercito lontano da Place Tuileries…_

 _Ma…_

Oscar seguì la voce di Alain e si rese conto che non aveva fatto altro che pronunciare il nome di André per tutta quella giornata, senza riuscire a rivolgergli una sola parola.

Lo vide, accanto all'altro, silenzioso, perduto, come lo erano tutti.

 _Al buio…_

 _Riconosco l'odore marcio dell'acqua, come quel giorno…_

 _Nelle orecchie il lento scorrere del fiume e nello sguardo le luci fioche della Concergierie, mentre alla fine del turno di guardia avevo un solo pensiero…_

 _Rivederti…_

 _Posso ascoltare la tua voce…_

 _E' così diversa da quella che ho conosciuto da sempre…_

 _Ti osservo, di sbieco…_

 _Il tuo corpo piegato…_

 _Sono stato forse io a convincerti a scivolare in questo Inferno, quando avrei soltanto voluto salvarti e portarti via e…_

 _Non è colpa tua…_

 _Siamo troppo pochi…_

 _Dovevamo tirarci addosso il fuoco dei soldati…_

 _E alla fine ci siamo riusciti._

 _Ma…_

 _Verrò con te…_

 _Devo…_

 _Venire…_

"L'esercito sta pattugliando tutta la città…" – concluse cinicamente Alain – "Andiamo…".

Una mano sulla spalla di André.

I moschetti caricati in spalla…

S'era davvero in troppi dentro quel cunicolo fradicio…

Dal buio gli occhi corsero al lembo di luce che filtrava dalla gradinata.

Il dislivello della Senna di quei tempi era marcato, quasi cinque tese lunghe**, che si dovevano percorrere risalendo su, attraverso scalini docili e piegati dal tempo sui quali adesso si stendeva un altro tramonto limpido e chiaro e teso sulle figure e sugli sguardi…

Si confidava nella notte che sarebbe servita a proteggere la fuga.

Ma, dannazione, era luglio e a luglio la luce c'impiega un tempo infinito a lasciare la città ed i suoi vicoli…

Quando arriva la notte, dannazione?

E poi…

Il tempo di alzare lo sguardo lassù, alla sommità della scalinata che li avrebbe riportati in superficie…

Gli scalini non s'era ancora iniziati a salirli…

Dieci o forse quindici tese lunghe li separavano dalla base della gradinata.

Cinque tese lunghe in altezza e dieci…

No…

Dieci no…

Quindici…

Quindici in lunghezza…

Che dannazione potevano mai c'entrare quelle quote?

Sì, perché erano quelle a dare la distanza dall'ombra rosata, appena solcata dai raggi del tramonto, beffardi e suadenti, lassù, sulla sommità della scalinata che riportava su Pont Notre Dame, lassù dove si poteva intravedere la canna lucida d'una baionetta spianta…

Nessuna esitazione nell'estrarre la pistola e sparare mentre il colpo rimbombava, infrangendo il silenzio umido del cunicolo, e poi spandendosi e sovrapponendosi ad un altro sparo in direzione opposta, intrecciato seppur di poco al primo, che colpiva nel segno ed il soldato sulla sommità dei gradini, vacillava e cadeva a terra…

 _Dannazione…_

 _E' un Charleville…_

 _Del 1777…_

 _Un Charleville…_

 _La polvere da sparo è nera, a grana grossa…_

 _Quel maledetto non può aver avuto il tempo di caricarlo quel dannato fucile…_

 _Ci separano più di cinque tese di dislivello e siamo lontani almeno dieci tese lunghe…_

 _Come può…_

"Comandante…".

La voce di Alain…

"Comandante…".

Oscar si voltò e subito non comprese.

Vide André e poco dietro di lui Alain.

Pareva che la guardasse, davvero, André, mentre si era portato le mani al petto…

"André…è stato colpito…".

Alain l'afferrò mentre Andrè indietreggiava, il petto aperto ma contratto, un poco ripiegato all'indietro…

 _Verrò con te…_

 _Devo…_

 _Venire…_

La caparbia volontà di non arretrare e di seguirla, mentre il corpo appena scosso dal colpo si acquietava consentendogli di fare un passo verso di lei.

Un passo ed il suo nome…

Un altro passo…

Il suo nome…

 _Dio…_

 _Oscar…_

 _Non riesco a respirare…_

"André…".

Chiese di lei e lei lo chiamò…

"André…".

 _Dannazione…_

 _Un maledetto Charleville che un soldato c'impiega un tempo dannato a caricarlo e quelli più stupidi la polvere la fanno cadere tutta fuori così non rischiano di intasare la canna e pulirla tutte le volte e magari poi la polvere non s'accende e quel dannato moschetto non spara…_

 _Doveva essere accaduto quello e…_

 _Un'oncia di piombo può non avere abbastanza forza…_

"André…".

Lui la sentiva la voce di Oscar…

Lei lo chiamava mentre lo osservava vacillare ed accasciarsi mentre il cuore aveva preso a battere all'impazzata perché tutto si stava chiudendo su di lei, su di loro.

Le gambe erano immobili, come il sangue, come il respiro, come la sua stessa vita che si stava fermando lì, in quel sudicio sotterraneo che lambiva la Senna mentre da sopra giungevano lontane ed ovattate le grida dei soldati che accorrevano agli spari che s'erano ripetuti vicinissimi…

Ora i nemici erano diventati loro…

Nella loro _Paris…_

 _Dannata città…_

"André…".

Pochi passi…

 _Il tempo di allungare le braccia mentre osservo il tuo corpo scivolare a terra…_

 _Oscar…_

 _Respiro piano per respirare te…_

 _Respirami…_

 _Dio…_

 _Guardami…_

 _Ti vedo di nuovo…_

 _Oscar…_

 _Guardami…_

 _Respirami..._

 _Abbracciami…_

 _Il dolore è troppo forte e io non so perché non riesco a raggiungerti…_

 _Sento la tua voce…_

 _Oscar…sì…io non ti lascio…_

 _Ti riconosco, sei tu, adesso lo so che sei tu._

 _Ti ho tenuta stretta tra le braccia e non voglio lasciarti più adesso…_

 _Io non voglio lasciarti…_

 _André…_

Oscar si chinò su di lui e lo chiamò di nuovo…

 _* Un doveroso grazie a Luna22474 per le sue preziose dritte urbanistiche._

 _** Una tesa lunga corrisponde a 1,949 metri (circa 2 metri)._

 _Il dislivello della Senna è circa dieci metri, mentre i camminamenti a livello del fiume possono scorrere anche per decine di metri all'aperto oppure inoltrarsi all'interno di cunicoli paralleli al fiume. Secondo le piantine dell'epoca ho collocato la scena della sera del 13 luglio a Pont Notre Dame che non dista molto da Pont Marie e nemmeno da Place de Le Tuileries._

60


	51. 14 Julliet 1789 mardi

_**14 Jullet 1789, mardi**_

 _Le porte di Parigi chiuse_

 _a stringere nel buio_

 _I vizi coi sorrisi_

 _E i desideri con i più struggenti amori_

 _Sui letti sfatti di Parigi_

 _Qui un filo di follia_

 _Si annoda stretto col delirio_

 _Qui su un ponte ho visto_

 _Stasera un angelo e un sorriso_

 _Rivolto a me_

 _E questo basterà_

 _Perchè sparì_

 _Io l'ho seguita ma_

 _L'ho persa e non l'ho vista più_

 _E cado nella notte e nei sorrisi_

 _E nei suoi desideri_

 _LE PORTE DI PARIGI (R. Cocciante - P. Panella) - 2002_

Altre grida…

Altri soldati accorrevano…

In meno di venticinque sarebbero rimasti lì, a crepare sotto quel maledetto ponte, invano…

Senza aver combattuto…

Senza aver fatto sentire la propria voce…

Perché il tempo era finito.

"André…".

Alain si chinò su di lui.

L'altro si attaccò al braccio, stringendo la stoffa dell'uniforme, tirandola a sé, aggrappandosi ad essa, con tutta la forza che aveva.

"Alain…portala via…portala via ti prego…" – gli disse con il filo di respiro.

La voce cedeva…

Il respiro si perdeva.

Le dita strette…

E lei era lì, accanto…

Oscar era su di lui e lo chiamava…

 _Dio…_

 _La tua voce…_

 _Ti sento…_

 _Vorrei dirti che sono qui e che sarò sempre qui…_

La sentiva la sua voce…

Il suo nome…

Lei era lì dannazione…

E non voleva che lei ascoltasse il respiro che si spegneva…

Non voleva che lei lo vedesse morto…

No…

Dio no!

Una richiesta…

Una sola…

E il respiro si perdeva…

André l'aveva capito che quel colpo l'aveva preso…

Faceva dannatamente male e lui…

Doveva solo respirare…

Una sola richiesta.

Strinse con quanta forza aveva in corpo il braccio di Alain.

"Dannazione devi portarla via!" – gridò più forte piantando addosso all'altro uno sguardo furioso – "Portala via…".

Un istante e Alain comprese e annuì…

"Romanov…vai…tu portalo via…dobbiamo dividerci…" – si raddrizzò stravolto ragionando d'istinto per cedere alla richiesta di André.

Gli occhi si piantarono sul comandante, quasi feroci, intuendo che non sarebbe stato facile…

"Non ti azzardare a toccarmi!" – sibilò Oscar di rimando comprendendo le intenzioni del soldato – "Non lo lascio…".

"Alain stanno arrivando…" – gli replicò il soldato, mentre gli altri erano già a cavallo e avevano imboccato il camminamento che portava nella direzione opposta per risalire le scalinate…

E se ci fossero stati altri soldati…

Dio…

Certo che ci sarebbero stati dall'altra parte…

"Dannazione…lui mi ha chiesto di portarvi via!" – gridò Alain avvicinandosi al viso.

Oscar era ancora china su Andrè e gli occhi si posarono sul viso bianco di lui, sul respiro contratto…

Vide il Soldato Camille Bertinou afferrarlo per le spalle André e caricarselo su e alcuni compagni che l'aiutavano ad issarlo sul cavallo.

Cercò d'afferrarlo per l'uniforme e Alain l'afferrò a sua volta stringendola e trascinandola indietro, quasi contro il muro fradicio ed ammuffito.

"Lasciami! Dannazione!".

Strinse Alain più che potè quel corpo dannatamente fragile ed esile e forte. Lo strinse e poi si accostò all'orecchio che non c'era verso di fermarla…

"Lui vuole così…comandante!" – sibilò stringendo ancora e tentando di camminare verso il cavallo, che Romanov aveva già spronato il suo e tutti e due li videro sparire gli altri dall'altra parte del camminamento.

"No!" André…".

Strinse Alain trattenendola per il braccio, stringendolo come fosse una morsa.

Non l'aveva mai fatto di…

Toccarla e tenerla a sé…

Sensazione sconosciuta ch'ebbe il fulgido diritto d'affacciarsi alla realtà solo per biechi istanti.

"Lasciami maledizione…".

"Non è il momento…".

"André…".

"Via…alle Tuileries…ci ritroviamo là…" – gridò Alain all'indirizzo di Romanov.

L'ultima immagine, il soldato Camille Bertinou che s'allontanava stringendo il corpo di André…

Oscar provò a staccarsi per corregli dietro…

Alain prese la stessa direzione trascinandososela dietro, saldamente trattenuta per il braccio…

Il nome ed il respiro si persero trafitti da una grandinata di pallottole che incisero l'aria, da dietro, come colpi d'uno scultore che scolpisce marmo bianco e a poco a poco rivela i tratti abbozzati d'una posa tragica…

Il piombo feroce sfiorò i corpi, i muscoli si contrassero, tranciando le vie di fuga, come i raggi del sole morente che vibrano nel tramonto amaranto.

I soldati avevano preso a sparare occupando il ponte…

I moschetti ad avancarica a canna liscia della prima fila scaricarono il loro fuoco di morte.

Quelli della seconda fila erano già in posizione, i soldati in ginocchio, mentre i primi arretravano per ricaricare i loro fucili.

 _Paris…_

Era quello adesso il nuovo terreno di battaglia…

I disertori erano i nuovi nemici…

La rabbia dell'onore violato…

La divisa infangata dalla volontà di schierarsi dalla parte della folla magmatica e rozza…

 _Paris…_

 _Via da lì, via dal piombo di Paris…_

 _Nemica suadente e terribile…_

 _Che non c'era più posto lì in mezzo…_

 _Nel piombo che sibilava addosso…_

C'era un unico sistema per annientarli quei dannati traditori.

Trattarli alla stessa stregua d'un nemico in campo di battaglia…

I Charleville erano fucili potenti ma non avevano l'alzata di mira…

Le pallottole potevano centrare il bersaglio se si fossero abbattute fitte come le stelle nei cieli d'estate…

Non si doveva lasciar spazio e tempo ed aria all'avversario…

Né per arretrare, né per salvarsi.

Dio era quello che stava accadendo…

"Salite!".

Alain afferrò le redini, l'altra mano sempre chiusa sul braccio del suo comandante, come per tenerla lì ed evitare altri sussulti di ribellione…

Oscar lo squadrò furiosa.

"Non…".

"Salite ho detto! André mi ha chiesto di portarvi via…dobbiamo andarcene di qua…Romanov sa il fatto suo…" - sbraitò l'altro con sguardo infuocato, disperso anche lui di fronte all'evidenza della morte che avanzava e si prendeva istante dopo istante il respiro e la vita di ciascuno di loro.

Nella testa le parole di André, nelle mani l'istinto immediato e tagliente di non voler perdere anche lei…

Non poteva perderla…

Non adesso…

Non adesso che lui…

Che Alain l'aveva compreso che…

Viandroi Simon, Barron René, Carrabus Federic, Houlin Pierre, Hocher Luis Victor, Cordier Roland, Lameth Alexandre…

Quelli avevano seguito il soldato Camille Bertinou…

"Aspetta Alain…lasciami!".

"Dobbiamo andarcene!".

Il comandante era difficile da convincere. Ormai anche Alain l'aveva compreso…

Ma dannazione…

"No!".

Uno strattone…

Il grido di disperazione si perse nel tramonto amaranto che inghiottiva la fine della giornata infernale.

Un tiro deciso alle redini…

Non si poteva restar lì a morire…

Altri soldati si accodarono…

Thomas Montigner e Serge Viandroi, Capillion Olivier, Monfourot Romain, Corve Barron, Simacgnon Salomon, Legendre George, Lavergne Resnier, Sombreuille Antoin, Lacosté Eliah, Stefan Arminan, Daniel Petion, Marion Latidie…

Come topi risalivano dalla Senna per sfuggire ad una piena improvvisa…

E fuori li aspettavano altri fucili spianati…

 _Quai de Greves…_

 _Rue Saint Gerome…_

Dannazione…

Non c'erano altre strade che finire dritti allo Chatelet…

Gli occhi si fissarono alle mura scure del commissariato di polizia…

L'alito gelido della Basse – Gêole…

Il ricordo che pulsava mentre Oscar comprese d'aver perduto…

Troppo tempo.

Lei l'aveva avuto il tempo, in qualche modo il destino glielo aveva concesso, ma lei l'aveva gettato via ed il tempo non ritorna…

Unica risorsa che non può più essere strappata e riconquistata…

Il tempo e lo sguardo corse alle vie…

Il gruppo di soldati che li precedeva s'era infilato lì, nelle vie strette dietro allo Chatelet.

 _A Port de Paris…_

Uno spiazzo poco più ampio degli altri…

Le parve di vederla quella tinta dannata…

Le uniformi blu dei Soldati della Guardia poco più avanti a sé…

Gli ultimi raggi del sole morente penetrarono le mura chiuse del quartiere, giusto il lampo d'appoggiarsi beffardi contro le canne lucide delle baionette spianate che li attendevano.

"Comandante no!" – gridò Alain tentando di fermarsi e di cambiare strada.

"No…io devo…".

Il cavallo spronato al galoppo contro il fuoco di fila…

Senza paura, senza speranza…

Tutto stava morendo, assieme al sole, assieme a quella giornata infernale…

"André…".

Gli spari si susseguirono, mentre Alain con un colpo di reni spinse il cavallo oltre, quasi a farle da scudo.

"Togliti di mezzo…io devo…".

Un altro colpo, di striscio…

Alain vacillò e Oscar si riebbe dalla follia che stava dilaniando il cuore.

 _Dove sei André…_

Le redini trattenute…

I cavalli lanciati contro il fuoco di fila…

L'ennesimo vicolo imboccato alla cieca…

Altri soldati di fronte.

Alain si gettò avanti…

"Alain…vattene via…non farlo…".

I moschetti spararono ancora e Oscar fu costretta ad indietreggiare…

Le redini tirate di nuovo mentre il corpo si perdeva in mezzo alla scarica di pallottole feroci...

Il fumo coprì per qualche istante la visuale…

E lo sguardo sgranato e folle corse al selciato scuro, poco distante…

Ingombro…

Il colore dannato dell'uniforme dei Soldati della Guardia…

Dannatissimo colore blu scuro…

Come il buio, come la notte, come l'assenza…

La corporatura massiccia di Camille Bertinou…

 _Romanov…_

Alain trasalì…

Oscar s'immobilizzò pietrificata…

 _André dove sei…_

 _Dio…_

 _Non m'importa di nulla…la tua vita…_

"Li abbiamo presi!"

Sopra la eco infernale degli spari rimbombarono grida d'insensata soddisfazione…

Si sollevarono come lingue di fuoco che si facevano trada tra volute di fumo annientando la speranza e l'esistenza e trascinando con sé la vita ed il respiro…

Soldati avversari, l'uniforme delle guarnigioni giunte nei giorni precedenti a Parigi, si muovevano disordinatamente, agitando in aria le baionette…

Gli occhi fissi all'ennesimo teatro d'uno scontro che aveva lasciato a terra altri corpi, altri Soldati delle Guardia…

Altri disertori.

Lo sguardo indugiò sull'ammasso informe dei suoi uomini…

L'onda infernale si mosse e non diede scampo, né tempo di comprendere e di cedere all'istinto di scendere ed avvicinarsi.

Un vicolo alla sinistra da imboccare per salvarsi…

Oscar si chiese se davvero voleva salvarsi.

Non ebbe il tempo di pensarci perché Alain si tirò dietro anche le sue redini infilandosi in un voltone e poi svoltando di nuovo a sinistra, ed entrambi finirono ingoiati dall'ennesima straducola scura che andava a perdersi chissà dove.

Il cuore pareva non battere più davvero perché lei sentiva solo il rumore assordante e bieco degli zoccoli del cavallo sul selciato.

L'immagine dei corpi a terra, ammassati…

 _Camille Berintou…_

Lui s'era trascinato dietro André e adesso…

Camille Berintou era a terra, faccia sotto, la divisa blu trafitta ed annerita dal sangue.

Camille Bertinou era morto e anche gli altri che erano con lui…

 _André…_

 _Dio…_

 _Devo tornare là…_

Il cuore…

Dannato cuore che continui a battere…

Quel battito non lo si può fermare se non con un pugnale piantato lì in mezzo al petto, oppure…

Tanto valeva che l'ammazzassero quei soldati perché la sua vita era finita.

 _Rue d'Avignon…_

Un'altra raffica dall'alto nel cunicolo oscuro…

L'ondeggiare incerto…

Si ritrovò contro il muro, sbattuta a terra…

Un'altra beffa del destino…

Finire a morire proprio lì, in una strada che prendeva il nome da quel dannato demone che l'aveva portata giù fino all'Inferno ma adesso l'aveva capito che non era quello il vero Inferno, o forse era soltanto un lato della faccia del demonio…

D'istinto, l'istinto che la vita pretende, mantenne le dita serrate alle redini e i sensi percepirono solo la voce di Alain che le diceva di seguirla, a piedi, tirandosi dietro i cavalli verso Rue de La Vieille Harangerie…

Quella via era davvero stretta e gli edifici talmente vicini che quasi ci saresti saltato da un tetto all'altro…

Ecco come faceva a muoversi quel dannato demone…

Inghiottito da Paris, come loro…

I soldati non sarebbero riusciti a colpirli da lassù e quando fossero stati ad attenderli all'imbocco…

Fu l'ennesimo voltone ad ingoiare i corpi.

Ennesimo passage che i parigini s'erano costruiti da soli, senza dirlo a nessuno, sapientemente nascosto dietro barili vuoti ed assi di legno e casse di stoffe marcite…

Altro che caffè e vetrine e bordelli come quelli che si susseguivano a Palais Royal…

 _Cloitre Saint Opportune…_

Dio…

Di nuovo un nome ch'evocava speranza…

"A Place Tuileris dovrebbe esserci il Caporale Houlin…" – digrignò Alain mentre tratteneva il respiro nel buio dell'incavo della volta umida.

Oscar respirava e respirava ed ascoltava l'ormai conosciuto sentore aspro del sangue che risaliva i sensi e i muscoli.

Fu costretta a piegarsi a terra e a tapparsi la bocca con le mani per ricacciare in gola i colpi di tosse che beffardi li avrebbero fatti scoprire.

"Che avete?" – chiese Alain avvicinandosi – "Siete ferita?".

"Stai lontano…" – sibilò Oscar passandosi una mano sulla bocca.

La mente vuota e le mani gelate e…

Nemmeno Alain doveva saperlo che nemmeno per lei c'era più tempo.

Fissò il muro ammuffito e si ritrovò a pensare che nemmeno per un istante sarebbe riuscita a sopravvivere senza André…

Lui…

Lui era da una vita che sopravviveva senza di lei.

Lei no, lei non l'aveva mai fatto…

Gli aveva avvelenato l'esistenza e nonostante questo lui era rimasto lì ad attendere quel briciolo di folle amore che lei era riuscita a strappare dalle proprie braccia pietrificate.

Anche lei l'aveva amato…

Solo un giorno era trascorso da che l'aveva ascoltato entrare così dolcemente dentro fino a colmare il sangue di tutto l'impeto che quell'amore sapeva cantare…

Ma lui l'aveva amata da tutta una vita e lui, solo lui, poteva saperlo come si ama così, senza speranza, senza appigli, senza futuro…

Lei no, non lo sapeva e all'improvviso comprese che così sarebbe accaduto.

Non sapeva come avesse fatto André…

Non sapeva come avrebbe fatto lei…

Lei non ci sarebbe mai riuscita.

 _Dove sei?_

Camille Bertinou era morto…

Dio André era con lui…

 _André…_

 _Rue de Dechargeus…_

 _Rue de La Lunace…_

 _Les Innocent…_

Il cimitero stava ancora lì, con le sue lapidi storte, divorate dall'edera…

E poi l'Inferno…

 _Les Halles…_

Di nuovo l'Inferno di Les Halles in lontananza…

Che da lì ci si tenevano lontane persino le guarnigioni dei soldati stranieri, che c'era da prendersi la scabbia o la tisi, là dentro…

Se ti ci tiravano dentro, là, da là non ne saresti uscito più…

Dio, le notti gelate a pattugliare quelle dannate vie, stretti, a guardarsi attorno che nessuno s'azzardasse ad alzare gli occhi sui dannati Soldati della Guardia.

Tutto rovesciato e travolto…

C'era che erano riusciti a tirarsele dietro le guarnigioni straniere, ebbre della follia di trascinare all'Inferno i cinquanta disertori e così forse s'erano dimenticati degli straccioni che le barricate le stavano innalzando a _Place des Tuileries…_

 _Saint Eustache…_

Le campane suonavano grevi.

Le mani s'appoggiarono ai muri e il respiro si perse…

"Ci stiamo allontanando troppo…" – sibilò Alain mentre volgeva lo sguardo in direzione sud…

 _Rive Droite…_

Dovevano tornare lì, anche se lì c'erano altri soldati, altre guarnigioni…

All'improvviso…

La folla…

La folla pareva aver ripreso le consuete abitudini, allentando il passo, tirando un respiro più fondo.

Eppure tutto appariva dannatamente strano ed inverosimile, i volti terrorizzati, le mani strette agli scialli oppure a roncole e bastoni e loro…

 _André non era lì…_

 _Non poteva…_

 _Dio…_

 _Non poteva…_

Il respiro si spezzò…

 _Non adesso…_

 _No…_

 _Le Louvre…_

Grigio ed imponente nella sua fila di finestre chiuse ed uguali e statiche…

Le strade…

Quelle che lei stessa aveva fatto sgombrare quel giorno e che di nuovo in un soffio s'erano riempite di gente che quel dannato Sabin aveva fatto saltare in aria…

A poco a poco gli occhi si fissarono ai marciapiedi, al selciato, non più ricolmi di banchetti e di tavolini sgangherati.

Ovunque c'erano botti, armadi, porte, carretti, sedie, casse distrutte, persino alberi abbattuti e trascinati lì, tutto ammassato, legato assieme…

Tutto quanto serviva ad ostruire il passaggio di quelli che volevano arrivarci a…

 _Place des Tuileries…_

Oscure barricate di suppellettili radunate in mezzo allo spazio ampio e freddo adesso, ripulito alla bene e meglio dai resti d'una battaglia impari…

A terra erano sparsi solo pochi sassi, quelli più piccoli, che le pietre e le tegole spezzate e i vetri delle finestre infranti erano stati raccolti e gelosamente riposti nel dubbio o nella speranza che sarebbero serviti ancora, il giorno dopo, quando altri soldati avessero tentato di sfondarle quelle barricate…

La luce del tramonto aveva lasciato il posto a quella degli improvvisati falò.

Radunata attorno la gente che aveva combattuto e quella che aveva aperto le porte delle case per far sgusciare dentro gli altri, quelli che scappavano, per farli uscire dalla parte opposta del cortile, dove ce n'era un altro di giardino che avrebbe accolto i passi di coloro che andavano ad aggirare le guanigioni dei soldati per prenderle di sorpresa e disorientarle e spezzarne la coesione…

Solo così il popolo s'era messo in testa di combattere…

Casa per casa, cortile per cortile…

E poi c'erano quelli ch'erano morti quel giorno, vecchi che non erano riusciti a sottrarsi alle cariche, e giovani che invece c'erano finiti contro le cariche delle baionette dei soldati…

Si era riusciti a tirarli via dalla piazza per sottrarli alla furia dei disperati che gli avrebbero portato via anche vestiti ed armi…

Nel buio, le campane delle chiese vicine rovesciarono sul silenzio calmo della città gl'inquietanti rintocchi di veglie funebri…

 _Place des Tuileries…_

 _Dove sei André?_

 _André era là fuori, doveva essere là fuori…_

 _Non poteva…_

 _Dio…_

 _Non poteva…_

 _Le Quinz Vingt…_

Molti erano finiti dentro il vecchio sanatorio ch'era diventato un ospedale di fortuna per quelli che negli ospedali veri non ci potevano metter piede…

Perché poveri in canna oppure perché avevano addosso l'aria dei soldati disertori.

Nel camposanto dell'ospedale c'erano finiti tutti gli altri, composti nelle chiesette risparmiate dalle perquisizioni…

Le Guardie Francesi, quelle vere, che davvero avevano disertato, s'erano ritrovate lì…

I Soldati della Compagnia B faccia a faccia con quelli della Compagnia A, che l'avevano saputo che quelli di Parigi s'erano ribellati e allora non gli era parso vero di poterlo fare anche loro…

Solo che adesso nessuno poteva tornare in caserma…

Non si torna più indietro.

Si è ciò che si sceglie di essere…

S'interrogarono con gli occhi i soldati ch'erano ancora vivi…

Che ad alcuni di quelli morti gli avevano pure strappato l'uniforme di dosso quei dannati mercenari venuti a Parigi da chissà dove…

Perché nessuno si fosse permesso di seppellirli con l'uniforme i disertori, che a quelli non era concesso.

E allora era accaduto che le uniformi erano finite dentro i falò, perché non si rischiasse che altri le indossassero…

E i vagabondi e gli straccioni mica le avevano lasciate bruciare e quelli erano riusciti a sfilarle dalle fiamme e adesso se ne andavano in giro ad urlare a squarciagola ch'erano diventati loro la milizia di Parigi e che gliel'avrebbero fatta vedere loro a quei dannati invasori…

Qualcuno di quelli che due parole in croce le sapevano leggere, s'era messo a raccogliere le uniformi e a scrutare nei colletti…

Dentro, proprio lì, in quel pezzetto di stoffa morbida, dov'era di solito cucito il nome ed il cognome del soldato…

S'era stilata una lista che poi era corsa di mano in mano e alla fine era arrivata fino alla piccola chiesa dove s'era fatto il funerale a quelli che non erano più tornati.

 _Aimee Maurice, Jean Baptiste Frerer, Pierre Descarie, Legandre Rober, Jullien Louis Charles, Harry Julien Cabalien, Auguste Coustin, Roucherri Andrienn, Arminan Fabien, Petion Léon, Norbert Legandre, Yerrie Monfourot, Santerre Ferdinand, Florent Coustin, Stefan Arminan, Maurice Santerre, Cordier Roland, Daniel Petion, Marion Latidie, Corve Barron, Lasalle Gerard, Camille Bertinou…_

 _E poi Roland Jerome, Theode Lorency…_

 _E…_

 _André Grandier…_

Perché qualcuno era riuscito a ritrovare l'uniforme annerita dal fumo…

Oscar era scivolata giù a terra, ed era rimasta lì, accanto alla porta della chiesa, nelle orecchie i nomi di quelli ch'erano morti, quel giorno, anche quelli dei suoi soldati…

Non tutti, che di alcuni non s'era neppure ritrovato il corpo.

Le dita strette alla stoffa…

 _André Grandier…_

Quel nome, assieme agli altri, e lei non era riuscita neppure a gridare mentre lo sguardo si perdeva e quelli dei suoi soldati ch'erano sopravvissuti s'erano ammutoliti, incerti se avevano fatto bene a recuperare quella dannata casacca e a portarla al comandante, che aveva scorso le dita sul ricamo del colletto e aveva appoggiato la mano sulla stoffa intrisa di sangue là dove la pallottola aveva arrestato la sua corsa…

Là fuori non c'era più nessuno di loro.

E chi c'era era morto.

"Tenete…".

La mano allungata verso di lui.

Alain si voltò scorgendo il volto di una giovane donna, i capelli riflessi nel buio dei braceri emanavano un alone castano, così come gli occhi…

"Grazie…".

Alan afferrò il tozzo di pane, mantenendo lo sguardo sull'altra.

"Voi siete…".

"Mi chiamo Rosalie…sono la moglie di Bernard Chatelet…" – disse l'altra tirando un respiro più fondo.

Il buio era calato su quella sorta di accampamento improvvisato, dietro le barricate di Place Tuileries a perdersi nei vicoli che sfociavano sulla piazza, anch'essi presidiati da uomini armati di bastoni, fucili, asce…

Mescolati ai soldati, i soldati mescolati al popolo, ora divenuti un tutt'uno indissolubile.

"Conoscete…il comandante?" – chiese Alain che aveva scorto l'abbraccio della giovane ad Oscar non più tardi di quella mattina.

L'altra annuì.

"Mi accolse nella sua casa quando persi mia madre e mi tenne con sé diversi anni e…".

Alain si sorprese dello scenario.

Essenziale e limpido, sorprendentemente simile al ricordo degli avvenimenti che si erano succeduti nell'inverno appena trascorso e che adesso non avevano più neppure l'odore della neve disciolta al sorgere del sole.

Di essi non era rimasto nulla se non la consapevolezza pungente e bruciante che lui s'era sempre sbagliato sul comandante e che non aveva capito nulla di lei e che il disprezzo verso di lei aveva trovato vigore solo in forza del fatto che lei fosse nobile…

Non c'era altro.

E quel dannato di André non gli aveva mai raccontato un accidente di niente…

Forse adesso non era più necessario.

Non c'era bisogno che André gli spiegasse perché quella donna André l'aveva amata da sempre, forse ancora da prima che si conoscessero, forse quando ancora nemmeno sapevano l'uno dell'esistenza dell'altra…

Adesso lo capiva anche Alain il perché.

Non c'era un perché André si fosse dannato l'anima per lei e l'avesse seguita fino in capo al mondo per ritrovarsi lì, nella sua Paris, trafitto e perduto…

Dannazione, che avrebbe fatto adesso lei?

Rosalie si sedette, le mani giunte sul grembiule, la voce che tremava, il respiro stretto…

"Mi ha insegnato a leggere e a scrivere…si è curata di me e io ho vissuto anni felici in quella casa…e un giorno nonostante il dolore d'aver perso mia madre…ammazzata in mezzo alla strada dalla carrozza di una…donna…nobile… quel giorno in cui io ero arrivata così vicino a vendicare mia madre…lei mi chiese…".

Alain mantenne lo sguardo sull'altra.

Se l'aspettava…

"Mi chiese di vivere…".

Rosalie sollevò lo sguardo al cielo scuro sopra di sé…

"Pioverà tra poco…" – sussurrò piano come per scacciare il pensiero del passato che però restava lì – "Mi disse di vivere e di pensare al domani. E così ho fatto. Decisi di tornare ad abitare a Parigi. Il mio passato le sarebbe stato d'intralcio. E qui ho conosciuto Bernard, il mio futuro marito…".

"Anche lui conosceva il comandante e André?".

Così gli era parso…

Così gli avevano raccontato i compagni che erano stati fuori dall'Abbey tutto il santo giorno ad aspettare che il popolo si decidesse a tirar fuori la voce, che glielo avevano detto i deputati e i giornalisti di tirarla fuori la voce, perché solo così i soldati disertori sarebbero stati tirati fuori dall'Abbey…

Alain parve attraversato da una sorta di desiderio vorace ed assurdo di sapere tutto…

Tutto quanto lui s'era sempre rifiutato di conoscere e tutto quanto André si era sempre rifiutato di raccontargli.

"Bernard deve la vita al vostro comandante…" – continuò Rosalie – "E soprattutto la deve ad André. Fu Bernard a ferirlo…".

"Vostro marito…".

"Conoscerete immagino la storia del famigerato Cavaliere Nero?" – continuò l'altra mestamente.

"Sì…o meglio…diciamo che ne ho sentito parlare…si diceva che rubasse nelle case dei nobili…".

"Per aiutare chi nobile non lo era e non aveva di che sfamarsi…".

"Ma cosa c'entra questa storia…".

"Qualcuno ci fu che riuscì a scoprire l'identità di quel misterioso ed irriducibile ladro…".

Rosalie sorrise quasi si fosse ritrovata a raccontare una sorta di favola…

"Bernard non mi ha mai raccontato molto di questa storia…".

"Volete dire che vostro marito era…".

Rosalie annuì di nuovo.

"Per catturarlo André si finse un ladro come lui e quando si scontrò con mio marito…lui…lo ferì…alla fine André perse la vista dell'occhio sinistro…ma nonostante si fosse scoperta l'identità di quel ladro Oscar decise di lasciarlo andare. Glielo disse proprio lei a Bernard che era stato per intercessione di André che lei l'aveva fatto. E nonostante fosse stato proprio Bernard a ferirlo…".

"André…che incosciente!" – chiosò Alain mentre la gola si chiudeva.

Era così che André s'era ritrovato guercio…

"Non penso lo fosse…Bernard non ha mai saputo dirmi perché fosse stato proprio André a fingersi un ladro…forse perché gli somigliava…ma credo ci fosse altro…".

Le parole sospese…

La voce di Rosalie si fece improvvisamente dura.

"Io…credo di saperlo…" – commentò Alain addentando il tozzo di pane.

"Credo anch'io…".

Il silenzio calò sui discorsi del passato. Da essi si traeva una parte del senso di quanto era appena accaduto…

Ma non c'era verso d'aspettarsi che questo avrebbe lenito il dolore perché non c'era verso d'accettare che tutto fosse accaduto davvero.

Alain si contrasse.

Non era solo la mente a rifiutare quello scenario, ma il corpo tutto pareva indietreggiare e voler tornare indietro…

"Ora devo andare…".

Rosalie si alzò.

"Andate da lei…siete sua amica…" – mormorò Alain con un filo di voce.

Il contatto con il selciato freddo gli comunicò l'inappellabilità di quanto accaduto…

Non poteva accettare che anche lei, anche il suo comandante adesso fosse sola…

Li aveva sempre visti assieme il comandante ed André, persino quando non lo erano, persino quando s'erano trovati lontano migliaia di miglia. Ognuno sentiva l'altro…

Ma adesso…

Rosalie sorrise.

"Proprio perché lo sono, in questo momento devo restare in disparte. Non posso immaginare ciò che lei sta passando…".

Alain tornò allo sguardo dell'altra, rivelando il dubbio che quello fosse un discorso assurdo e patetico.

"Non ho mai conosciuto nessuno all'infuori di André che sapesse starle accanto donandole solo ciò che lei chiedeva…se io adesso provassi a sostituirmi a lui o anche solo a tentare di lenire il dolore…so che non ci riuscirei…risulterei solamente un'insolente e un'arrogante…".

Alain si sorprese a quelle considerazioni.

E all'altra che seguì repentina e tagliente.

Lui e il comandante…

Non erano amici, non lo erano mai stati e non lo sarebbero mai diventati.

Allora forse lui poteva andarci per vederla e per…

Il sapore pallido e lieve della notte di luglio…

Alone profumato di rose e di tigli, talmente dolce da annebbiare i sensi ed innalzare il respiro…

Tutto impresso e marchiato a fuoco sul cuore e sulla pelle, le mani lontane l'una dall'altra che il tocco non le rammentasse quello di lui, docile e pieno…

Tutto lì, piantato lì, in mezzo alla gola, che non c'era verso di piangere e nemmeno di gridare, mentre il corpo si disfaceva a poco a poco…

Da quanto non mangiava…

Da quanto non aveva più dormito…

I sensi tornavano lì al corpo che indietreggiava e s'appoggiava alla corteggia ruvida e poi si liberava per fondersi con quello dell'altro che penetrava e colpiva e sollevava e…

Le mani sui fianchi afferrati e tenuti fermi immobili mentre le mani s'aggrappavano alla schiena e le labbra mordevano le altre e…

Tutto impresso nella carne e…

Il sapore aspro e tagliente e metallico riverberò il suo sentore nella gola.

Le porte della chiesa erano state accostate, perché qualcuno poteva ancora esserci che veniva portato a spalla e poi adagiato sul sagrato in attesa che il sacerdote gl'imponesse la benedizione…

E lei era lì, era rimasta lì, in attesa di quel corpo, il viso contratto, le mani chiuse…

Se avesse mosso un passo fuori da quelle barricate per lei sarebbe stata la fine.

Il cuore batteva, nonostante tutto…

Esso continuava a battere e lei lì a chiedersi come avrebbe fatto a continuare a sentirlo battere, da solo adesso, senza il conforto d'appoggiarlo al petto di lui, senza ascoltare quel respiro lieve, attimi di oblio in cui lei l'aveva percepito nel sonno, accanto a sé.

Un istante concesso al nulla che pure racchiudeva il senso dell'unione e di ciò che erano…

Aveva strappato quegli istanti ad un destino già scritto. Ma pensava che solo il suo fosse già scritto…

Solo lei non sarebbe vissuta…

Se avesse rivelato ad André che lei era malata, lui non le avrebbe mai permesso di scendere a Parigi e di continuare a combattere…

E invece…

Invece lei aveva scelto e l'aveva imposta ad André, la propria scelta…

Falsa e codarda era stata la sua domanda a lui, proprio a lui, e dannata lo sarebbe stata lei per il resto della sua vita per aver delegato a lui una scelta che per lui sarebbe stata insidiosa e mortale.

Andrè la conosceva e sapeva bene quale fosse il desiderio chiuso laggiù, in fondo al cuore…

Lui non avrebbe mai potuto fermarla e allora aveva fatto l'unica cosa che poteva fare…

Restarle accanto.

Così come era accaduto da tutta una vita.

"Fa freddo alla notte…".

Le spalle si contrassero al contatto con il mantello che Alain le fece scivolare addosso.

Tutto era perduto e il tempo era finito.

Così raccontava lo sguardo di lei fisso e tetro, non più come quello di una bestia selvaggia che sa di poter sfuggire al proprio destino e che anela a farlo anche se deve combattere contro l'istinto di farlo subito…

Non c'era più nessuno ad attenderla e non c'era più nulla in cui sperare.

Le mani abbandonate…

Nessuna contrazione dovuta al dubbio…

Il gelo dannato di sapere una verità che non si accetta.

Una morte non vista che pure sta lì davanti agli occhi.

"Dovevo andare con lui…".

Le parole uscirono grevi ed inquisitorie.

Alain rimase zitto, solo il tempo di trovare altre parole che dessero un senso a ciò ch'era accaduto.

André era stato colpito…

"Mi ha chiesto di portarvi via…qualsiasi fosse il suo destino lui mi ha chiesto di portarvi in salvo…".

Un sibilo…

"Lui…lui è la mia salvezza…".

Alain venne attraversato da un moto di rabbia.

André era stato colpito…

Il corpo di André trafitto dal piombo di quella pallottola ancora rimbombava dentro di sè che l'aveva quasi abbracciato perché non cadesse, sospinto all'indietro dalla fucilata.

Le ultime parole di André erano state per lei…

Non voleva che lei lo vedesse morire, ecco perché gli aveva chiesto di portarla via.

André avrebbe rallentato la fuga e per lei sarebbe stata la fine…

Un sacrificio immenso…

"Comandante…" – il tono di Alain si fece freddo quasi impostato – "Non dico che questo vi sarà di conforto ma…André è stato fortunato…".

Non c'erano più parole per sostenere l'ancestrale distruzione.

"Alla fine…voi…voi avete ricambiato il suo sentimento…".

Alain mantenne lo sguardo su di lei come a volerlo afferrare quell'amore e farlo proprio, come se da esso anche lui potesse trarre un briciolo di conforto a ricacciare giù nella gola le lacrime.

"Voi siete stata la sua guida e la nostra…voi siete diventata i suoi occhi. Lui ha seguito voi e la vostra voce e i vostri gesti…è vissuto per voi…era ciò che voleva…".

Parole taglienti che non avevano l'ambizione di confortare o lenire il dolore.

Era la reale descrizione di un legame che Oscar sentiva spezzato e spazzato via nel soffio di una notte d'estate.

"Non dovete dimenticare questo. E per lui voi eravate tutto…quindi…fatevi coraggio…".

 _No…_

 _Non voglio più avere coraggio…_

 _Non voglio più combattere._

 _Nulla ha più senso…_

"Alain…aspetta…voglio che tu prenda il comando dei soldati…io non ne ho più la forza…".

Poche parole…

"No…".

Il tono si fece ancora più rigido…

Dio, adesso Alain l'aveva compreso perché André non l'avesse mai lasciata e l'avesse seguita sempre e non le avesse mai imposto nulla, nessuna scelta, nemmeno di scegliere lui stesso…

Era dannatamente fragile adesso quella donna, come un fiore piegato che sta per spezzarsi e non c'è modo di tenerlo lì, lì, ancora accanto a sé, ancora vivo…

André l'aveva sempre saputo eppure…

"No…sarebbe la fine se parlaste così! Ve lo ripeto…niente è paragonabile al vostro immenso dolore ma non siete l'unica che sta soffrendo…".

Alain si rialzò e si mosse di pochi passi.

Non aveva più voce dentro di sé e adesso non pareva nemmeno sorprendersi al pensiero che avrebbe voluto solo abbracciarla e restare lì abbracciato a lei, lì, senza fare nulla, dire nulla, chiedere nulla.

Abbandonato a lei perché lei avesse qualcuno a cui pensare e perché non si arrendesse…

Forse era così che André aveva sempre fatto…

Restarle accanto per proteggerla quando in realtà era lei che lo teneva in vita e…

Oscar pensò d'immaginarlo il volto del soldato mentre la voce s'incrinava, seppure di poco.

Oscar pensò a Diane e l'immagine riaprì il solco del ricordo e del tempo in cui André c'era…

André c'era sempre stato.

"Vi aspettiamo…domani. Tutto deve ancora avere inizio!" – disse il soldato.

Parole asciutte e profetiche, aride si sarebbe detto, che nulla avevano da spartire con il dolore di chi sa di non avere più tempo, né parole, né gesti, nulla di nulla da vivere con chi si ha appena scoperto di amare…

No, forse con chi si è amato da sempre.

Non c'è più tempo…

Erano giorni ormai che non mangiava nulla…

Erano due notti che non dormiva.

Erano mesi che quel sapore aspro e tagliente e metallico riverberava il suo sentore nella gola.

E di nuovo esso si fece strada, più intenso, spezzando il respiro e troncando ogni residua resistenza…

Il sangue scorse rosato e…

Non c'è più tempo.

 _Ogni istante…_

 _Ogni respiro…_

 _Ogni gesto…_

 _Tutto torna a te…_

 _Ogni ricordo…_

 _Non ho più vita né voce né corpo senza di te, senza ciò che sentivo attraverso te…_

 _Distendo la mia mano…_

 _E' sospesa e aspetta…_

 _Aspetta che tu la afferri ancora…_

 _Un'altra volta…_

 _Un'altra volta ancora…_

 _Ti prego André…_

 _Afferra la mia mano e tienila stretta…_

 _Che io possa ancora sentire dentro di me almeno la speranza di poterti toccare ancora una volta…_

 _Come per cercare tutte quelle carezze che il tempo ci ha rubato._

 _Per darmi tutti i baci che ancora desidero._

 _Distendo la mia mano…_

 _E' buio…._

 _E' buio dentro di me, come lo era nei tuoi occhi…_

 _Voglio vederti…_

 _Dentro l'odore del Mare di Normandia…_

 _Nelle spiagge deserte e bianche, bordate di distese verdi e ruvide scogliere che abbracciano di sale il tuo viso e tingono d'azzurro il tuo sguardo lambito dalla luce, dalle onde che s'infrangono nelle iridi._

 _Mi hai regalato la tua vita e io l'ho presa per me…_

 _Non ti ho mai sognato…_

 _Non ti ho mai accarezzato…_

 _Non ti ho mai regalato un sorriso che fosse solo tuo._

 _Eppure tu non hai rinnegato il tuo amore…_

 _Quell'amore che bastava anche per ciò che io non ti ho mai riconosciuto…_

 _Voglio vederti…_

 _Via da questo Inferno…_

 _Via da queste barricate polverose…_

 _Nelle vie di Paris…_

Pont Royalaccolse la fuga come loro due fossero ancora assieme, a correr via dentro le ronde che morivano al tramonto, mentre nuvole lontane cariche di pioggia gonfiavano l'aria di umidi rintocchi a confondersi e mescolarsi con le lacrime.

 _Tutte quelle che non ho mai pianto per te…_

 _Pont Royal_

 _Ricordo di averti afferrato là, sotto Pont Royal, per tenerti a me…_

 _Come fosse al mondo l'unico gesto che potesse sgorgare dalle mie mani._

 _Allora non sapevo di amarti ma volevo salvarti…_

 _Adesso che l'ho compreso ti ho perso…_

 _Dannata era che ti ha portato via da me…_

 _Ora è la luna, livida e umida che mi riporta il bagliore di altri fucili, spianati, di nuovo contro di me…_

 _Uccidetemi vi prego…_

 _Perché tanto io sono già morta._

"Spara…spara!".

 _Di nuovo altri proiettili mi sfiorano…_

 _Sì, uccidetemi vi prego…_

 _Perché tanto io sono già morta._

 _No…_

Lo scatto dei muscoli s'innervò riverberandosi attraverso il corpo e riportando lo spasmo atroce dell'animale ferito a morte che crollava sul selciato del ponte.

Oscar scivolò a terra assieme al cavallo contro la sponda del ponte, frustata dall'ennesima immagine di morte.

Tutto era perduto…

Il cavallo giaceva lì a terra, trafitto, i muscoli ancora caldi, il manto sudato, l'ultimo effluvio di vita…

Tutto era perduto.

Il sogno infranto e distrutto.

 _Uccidetemi vi prego…_

 _Perché tanto io sono già morta._

 _Uccidetemi vi prego…_

 _No…_

 _L'istinto prevale…_

 _Dannato istinto._

 _Le baionette spianate m'impongono di combattere._

 _Così sono stata addestrata._

 _Estrarre la spada, d'istinto, anche se vorrei lasciarmi uccidere qui, perché tanto sono già morta…_

 _Diventerei qualsiasi cosa pur di non essere ciò che sono…_

 _Dolore e miseria…_

 _Non riesco a trattenere le lacrime…_

 _Dannazione._

 _Un soldato non può cedere alla disperazione…_

 _Un soldato lo è per sempre._

Pochi fendenti disssolti e contratti…

Tortuosi e liberi...

 _Li schivo, come fosse naturale per me, nell'istintiva direzione di voler salvare la mia vita._

 _Dannazione devo metterlo a tacere questo maledetto istinto, qui, adesso e per sempre._

 _Ma non ci riesco…_

 _Nel fondo del cuore tu mi dici che io devo salvarmi…_

 _Nel fondo del cuore so che vorresti questo e…_

 _Mi chiedi di vivere perché questo hai fatto per me…_

 _Vivere per me e io te lo devo…_

 _Dio…_

 _Non vedo più…_

 _Indistinguibili tra le lacrime mi appaiono i contorni deformi di questi dannati soldati che vorrebbero annnientarmi…_

 _Ma loro non lo sanno che io sono già morta._

 _Rive Droite mi accoglie di nuovo…_

 _Ricacciata nella stessa strada da cui ho tentato di fuggire…_

 _Ricacciata lì, tra le mura di Paris dove io stessa avevo deciso di finire…_

 _Io ti ho amato André…_

 _Probabilmente da sempre._

 _L'ho compreso troppo tardi…_

 _Troppo tardi…_

 _Se…_

 _Se l'avessi compreso prima di amarti…_

 _Avremmo potuto amarci e vivere insieme…_

 _Giorni migliori e…_

 _Nemmeno quel giorno…_

 _Nemmeno quel giorno in cui mi hai confessato cosa provavi…_

 _Nemmeno da allora io ho avuto il coraggio di comprenderlo che ti amavo…_

 _Sei sempre stato accanto a me…_

 _Troppo silenzioso e calmo e…_

 _Non avevo compreso che anch'io ti amavo…_

 _Andrè…_

 _Perdonami…_

 _Non comprendere l'amore di qualcuno è ancora peggio che tradire l'amore di qualcuno…_

 _Il tuo amore._

 _Il cuore si spezza…_

 _Il respiro si perde…_

 _I proiettili sfilano netti, sfiorando la mia vita…_

 _Ma io sono già morta._

 _André…_

 _Rispondimi ti prego…_

 _E' davvero tutto finito?_

Pioggia, accogli il corpo silenzioso e sfatto e copri il mortale calore della febbre…

Lava via il chiarore rosato della vita che si spegne a poco a poco…

Copri, chiudi, prendi ogni respiro…

 _Perché io sono già morta…_

 _La corrente della Senna non si fermerà mai…_

 _La Senna scorre e inghiotte tutta la tristezza e le avversità…_

 _La Senna continuerà a scorrere…_

 _La notte durerà ancora troppo per tanto tempo…_

 _Ma alla fine il sole tornerà a splendere, in un mattino di luce._

 _Gli uomini in lacrime usciranno insieme…_

 _E allora, come sempre, la Senna continuerà a scorrere velocemente e dolcemente…_

 _14 luglio 1789 ore 6,00 – Place Tuileries_

 _Piove…_

 _Dannata pioggia…_

 _Mi hanno chiesto di partecipare all'incontro con quel giornalista, Bernard Chatelet, quello che ho conosciuto ieri, poco prima che André morisse._

 _Sì, lo so._

 _Io non l'ho visto morire…_

 _Ma l'ho visto scomparire trascinato via da Romanov._

 _Romanov è morto e altri soldati sono morti._

 _Quelli che sono sopravvissuti così hanno detto._

 _Non ho ragione di credere che André sia ancora vivo._

 _Il Charleville ha una potenza di tiro micidiale a poche tese e un'oncia di piombo trapassa il cuore di un uomo come fosse burro…_

 _André è morto._

 _E il nostro Comandante, Oscar François…_

 _Anche lei se n'è andata…_

 _Questa dannata città le sa inghiottire le sue vittime…_

 _Ma io sono stato chiaro._

 _Le ho detto che l'aspettiamo…_

 _Sarà qui, tra poco. Lo so…_

 _Perché noi abbiamo bisogno di lei…_

 _Io ho bisogno di te…_

 _Fin dal primo giorno in cui ti ho conosciuta..._

Alain strinse il fucile.

"Io non rappresento nessuno" – biascicò all'indirizzo di Bernard che l'accolse come rappresentante dei soldati – "Il Comandante non poteva e sono venuto io al posto suo…mi spiace ma dovrai accontentarti…".

Lo comprendeva Alain che c'era in gioco molto più degli scontri che da giorni si susseguivano in città. Quegli uomini radunati lì, i volti contratti e le facce tese, parevano immersi in una sorta di catarsi votata a non attendere oltre e a cavalcare la scia di rabbia e distruzione che aveva incendiato Parigi il giorno precedente.

"Siamo ad un punto di svolta…" – riprese Bernard Chatelet – "Appena sarà l'alba…ci dirigeremo verso la prigione della Bastiglia e l'attaccheremo…".

"La Bastiglia?" – Alain si ritrovò sorpreso dalla scelta – "Perché?".

"Circola voce che un ingente quantitativo di polvere da sparo e di munizioni siano state portate alla Bastiglia ieri…e non è tutto…pare che la direzione dei cannoni sia stata modificata…proprio questa notte".

"La direzione dei cannoni?" – chiesero alcuni.

"Sì, esatto…di solito sono posizionati verso l'interno. Ma adesso sono puntati contro Parigi e contro il popolo di Parigi…".

"E' terribile…intendono prenderci a cannonate?".

"E' preferibile supporre che il Re abbia finalmente deciso di muoverci guerra…" – sentenziò Bernard Chatelet – "Ci siamo accordati con la gente delle altre piazze…siamo d'accordo di unirci e di…marciare contro La Bastiglia…".

"Non ci sono che reduci di guerra e poche guardie svizzere a presidiarla…".

L'obiezione era sensata.

La Bastiglia era una vecchia fortezza dov'erano rinchiusi vecchi pazzi dimenticati da Dio e dal mondo. A nessuno importava di quei disgraziati, ma le mura, quelle rappresentavano il fulgido e granitico potere dei Sovrani e del Re Luigi XVI che non l'aveva mai voluta tirar giù perché quelle architetture così possenti glorificavano la stirpe regale…

E gli erano sempre state congeniali.

"E' vero…anche se per secoli quella è stata la prigione per tutti coloro che si voleva far sparire dalla circolazione…per tutti coloro di cui non si voleva sentire il grido di libertà…sappiamo che adesso vi sono solo sette o otto prigionieri. Ma non è questo l'importante…quell'edificio è il simbolo dei Borboni…il simbolo amato di una monarchia che puzza di marcio e noi l'assalteremo e in questo modo faremo comprendere che nemmeno il Regno di Luigi XVI è più al sicuro…".

 _Piove…_

 _Dannata pioggia…_

L'alba se la portò via con sé quella dannata pioggia, illuminando un nuovo giorno, apparentemente uguale a tutti gli altri, in realtà molto simile a quello che l'aveva preceduto…

Perché alle sei del mattino, non appena la luce aveva consentito di guardarsi in faccia e di muoversi, la gente aveva preso a radunarsi all'Hotel des Invalides per chiedere le armi, quelle che s'era saputo era stato ordinato di portar lì dall'Arsenale.

E che era stato ordinato di rendere inservibili…

I reduci di guerra che presidiavano Les Invalides non c'erano riusciti o non avevano voluto farlo.

E i cannoni puntati contro la folla e la miccia già accesa nelle mani degli Invalides erano rimasti in religioso silenzio.

Trentaduemila fucili e dodici cannoni da ventiquattro, diciotto e dieci libbre e un mortaio finirono ad ingrossare le fila degli armamenti a disposizione del popolo…

Che per far funzionare quella discreta Santa Barbara adesso era necessaria la polvere da sparo…

E quella si sapeva ch'era stata portata di nascosto due sere prima alla Bastiglia che a quel punto diventava l'inevitabile bersaglio della rabbia del popolo.

Tutto era fermo avvolto dal sorgere scarlatto del chiarore orientale che illuminava la sommità di Parigi eterea e limpida, religiosamente ed apparentemente immobile di fronte a sé stessa…

Lassù sulle torri di Notre – Dame, riflessa nei rosoni di Saint Sulpice e Sant Germain des Pres e di Palace de Justice…

Tutto era in fermento nelle coscienze che brulicavano là sotto, giù, nella Parigi più oscura e viva, dall'Inferno di Les Halls alla Barrier d'Enfer…

Il popolo si animava e prendeva coscienza di sé stesso e…

"Credo che il volere del popolo debba essere rispettato" – fu la conclusione di Bernard che se ne andò, dopo aver informato Monsieur Robespierre della decisione che era stata presa, ignorando il dissenso dell'altro che si vedeva sottrarre il potere di agire e decidere e tenere le redini di quel grandioso movimento spontaneo.

Nemmeno i delegati del Terzo Stato si sarebbero aspettati tale ardore, giudicato incosciente e prematuro.

E loro che si vedevano i padroni della rivolta e che non avrebbero mai dato un simile ordine senza prima valutarne le conseguenze, alla fine venivano esautorati.

No, il popolo avrebbe fatto da sé…

Non si può mettere in scena una rivoluzione…

La rivoluzione mette in scena sé stessa.

E il popolo vuole la rivoluzione.

Per la prima volta gli oppressi decidevano all'unisono e così pure coloro che erano governati dal potere del Re…

Spontaneamente, senza il beneplacito o l'incitamento di nessuno.

Spontaneamente perché volevano un nuovo futuro…

 _Polipo mostruoso che espelle il suo inchistro nero di rabbia e livore…_

La folla che si accalcava sotto le mura grigie della fortezza vide le bocche di fuoco puntate sui tetti della città…

Quella mattina una delegazione riuscì persino ad entraci dentro la Bastiglia, portando con sé la richiesta che quei cannoni non finissero per sparare contro le case ed il popolo.

Il Governatore De Launey, piuttosto restio a concedere promesse ma abbastanza codardo da non rischiare di farne per finirne invischiato, lo promise che non avrebbe fatto del male al popolo e che quei cannoni non avrebbero sparato.

E quel dannato De Launey ci si mise d'impegno a ritirate i cannoni, tanto che il movimento degli affusti che rientravano venne _scambiato_ per le operazioni di caricamento e la folla prese a rumoreggiare e ondeggiare, aizzandosi a vicenda, incredula che stesse accadendo davvero che la città sarebbe stata cannoneggiata.

Un'altra delegazione riuscì ad entrare nella fortezza e anche questa ricevette la rassicurazione che i cannoni non avrebbero esploso un colpo. Il delegato venne addirittura accompagnato sulle torri perché lo verificasse di persona che quei cannoni erano stati fatti indietreggiare.

E quelli, da lassù, l'osservarono la folla, là sotto, e se la squadrarono e la videro come fosse diventata un'unica entità che avesse preso a parlare rivelando un unico intento…

Che davvero la Bastiglia fosse presa e violata, magari senza combattere, ma almeno infondendo la soddisfazione d'aver piegato alla volontà del popolo un simbolo della monarchia.

La richiesta non potè essere accolta, era impossibile arrendersi senza combattere.

L'onore d'essere il governatore della Bastiglia non poteva essere infangato da una resa codarda e anche se era già mezzogiorno passato e il governatore aveva terminato il pranzo che aveva pure offerto ai delegati…

No, non ci fu verso di convincerlo ad arrendersi.

La folla prese a sollevarsi mentre il mormorio scomposto diventava unico grido…

La folla adesso i cannoni non li voleva più e nemmeno la povere da sparo…

Adesso la posta in gioco s'era innalzata…

Volevano la Bastiglia…

Il popolo voleva la Bastiglia.

E il popolo non mette in scena ciò che vuole…

L'ondeggiare si fece più intenso, all'unisono con il terrore che s'impadronì dei soldati all'interno della fortezza e delle Guardie Svizzere che ricondussero i cannoni nei loro alloggiamenti, caricando i fusti...

Qualche colpo venne sparato giù, contro il selciato, e la folla prese ad allargarsi.

Parigi si scosse…

La folla prese a gridare ch'era stata tradita…

Essa infuse a sé stessa la rabbia per entrare e prendersi ciò che adesso le apparteneva…

Altri colpi…

I fucili da bastione lanciarono biscaglini da una libbra e mezzo…

E i primi colpi di cannone s'abbatterono tra i crocchi di gente incidendo solchi profondi e lugubri nelle pietre della piazza che schizzarono via, colpendo quelli ci stavano attorno…

E quelli sotto non avevano che misere chevrotines, piccole pallottole distribuite dalle casse requisite nelle razzie delle polveriere, e moschetti arrugginiti…

E sì, ce li avevano i cannoni, anche loro ma…

L'arte della guerra non la si può mettere in pratica se per tutta la vita non s'è fatto altro che zappare la terra, impastare farina e tirare il collo alle galline e lamentarsi del pane che non c'è e quello che c'è è fatto con farina di pietra…

Erano le due di pomeriggio e si sparava ancora e ancora…

Per evitare d'essere d'essere ammazzati dalla grandinata di colpi, gli assedianti avevano persino avuto l'idea d'incendiare due carretti stracolmi di paglia per offuscare la visuale delle guardie della fortezza.

I delegati del popolo tentarono un'ultima mediazione, ritrovandosi tra due fuochi…

Da una parte gli assedianti, a cui avevano imposto di desistere per riuscire a parlare nuovamente con gli occupanti della fortezza.

E dall'altra i dannati soldati a guardia della Bastiglia che, no, non si arrendevano…

Ed anzi continuarono a sparare su quelli di sotto che allora si ritrovarono ancora più infuriati perché presi in giro per aver obbedito alla richiesta di cessare il fuoco e adesso erano loro a cadere trafitti dalle pallottole…

E quelli ad un certo punto decisero che nemmeno la delegazione la volevano più.

No, quelli adesso volevano la Bastiglia…

 _Ciascuno è il capo di sé stesso e segue soltanto il suo istinto…_

 _Alla Bastiglia…_

Il nome rieccheggiò ampliandosi e diffondendosi nel vicolo scuro e fradicio e vuoto.

Alla fine il dolore aveva piegato muscoli e coscienza, trascinandoli via nell'oblio di un sonno dannato che solo per qualche ora aveva consentito di fermare la folle corsa verso il precipizio, il vuoto, il nulla, l'impossibilità di riavere per sé quel tempo, quelle ore, sfuggite dalle mani, dove ancora vibrava l'intenso disfarsi del corpo dell'uomo che aveva amato e che adesso non c'era più.

"Alla Bastiglia…".

Se lo ripetè di nuovo quel nome per comprendere dove fosse…

Ecco, c'era finita di nuovo a Fabourg Saint Antoine.

Era ovvio. A forza di vagare per la città, non poteva ch'essersi ritrovata là, là dentro, dove anche le guarnigioni dei soldati avevano sempre faticato ad entrare perché la gente di Saint Antoine se li mangiava i soldati e se teneva strette le straducole e le piazze e non ce li voleva là dentro i soldati…

L'aveva compreso anche lei…

Improvviso il risveglio tagliente riportò la realtà altrettanto limpida dei fatti.

Oscar rimase a terra, rannicchiandosi contro il muro, incapace di alzarsi, o meglio incapace di dare l'ordine al corpo.

I muscoli parevano distanti dalla mente…

E la mente confusa corse al volto degli uomini che non c'erano più.

Voltaire, Lasalle, Romanov…

La mente disfatta non potè non tornare al volto di André, allo sguardo intenso, alla pelle, la sua, che aveva lambito la propria, per la prima volta, così intensamente che lei aveva finalmente potuto ascoltare e percepire e farne proprio l'odore…

Dio…

Esso era lì adesso, a torturare i sensi, a rimbombare nella coscienza, anche se a lei parve davvero di stringerlo ancora tra le dita quel corpo, i muscoli lisci e di vederlo quello sguardo così vicino a sé, quando lei aveva chiuso gli occhi, solo per qualche istante, solo per riuscire ad avvicinarsi di più, perchè ancora, ad occhi aperti, non ce la faceva, non l'aveva mai fatto e un poco aveva paura, di mostrarsi, di pretendere per sé ciò che caparbiamente aveva rifiutato per anni…

I muscoli dolevano al punto che un gemito corse sulle labbra…

Solo in quel momento si accorse che dal fondo del vicolo arrivavano indistinte grida, rauchi incitamenti a correre, ad andare tutti…

 _Alla Bastiglia…_

Un rumore secco, passi sconosciuti che si avvicinavano le imposero di staccarsi da terra e di rialzarsi, anche se non voleva sapere che accadesse.

Non le importava…

L'ombra avanzò e lei la riconobbe.

Il corpo si contrasse di fronte all'effige che si mostrò…

L'altro non parlò.

Portò la sinistra al tricorno accennando ad un saluto…

Fabourg Saint Antoine…

Il cuore s'infranse al ricordo.

Quello era un vecchio informatore che lei aveva incontrato spesso durante le ronde con i Soldati della Guardia…

Un abisso di scelte ed eventi l'aveva trascinata lontano dal suo incarico che ormai appariva distante e dissolto. Era impossibile che quell'uomo non sapesse chi era lei e che era stata lei ad aver comandato i soldati disertori…

Perché non l'aveva tradita allora?

Perché non aveva rivelato che lei era lì, facile bersaglio dei cecchini che s'aggiravano per la città per freddare i popolani più irruenti e riconoscibili, come lo erano i soldati in uniforme?

Un leggero inchino colpì i sensi.

"Au revoir…mademoiselle…" – sibilò quello facendosi da parte.

Oscar si appoggiò al muro…

Le parve d'intravedere un'altra persona dietro al primo.

Gl'informatori non agivano per nulla, e chi li prezzolava di solito era perché voleva trovare qualcuno…

Un volto…

 _Sei tu…_

 _André…_

I muscoli si contrassero e lo sguardo si aprì alla ricerca dell'immagine, del suono, della voce…

Un timbro conosciuto…

Beffato dalla stanchezza e dal dolore, l'istinto si riebbe.

Avrebbe voluto…

 _Dio…_

 _André…_

 _André…sei vivo…_

"Oscar…che succede? Che fai qui? Tutti stanno correndo alla Bastiglia…hanno le armi con sé…per combattere…ma i tuoi soldati sono ancora nella piazza…ti stanno aspettando. Stanno aspettando che tu ritorni…".

Il timbro conosciuto si dissolse in uno altrettanto conosciuto, ma distinto, impossibile d'accettare…

Il volto di Alain s'impose…

Oscar lo riconobbe.

"Comandante…stanno aspettando tutti il vostro ritorno per combattere con voi…".

"Alain…".

Il nome, pronunciato piano, i sensi dissolti, la stanchezza, l'abbandono…

Oscar rimase lì, gli occhi piantati sull'altro, mentre la mente dissolveva il volto amato e il corpo cedeva e sprofondava…

 _Se André fosse stato vivo…_

 _Se André fosse stato ancora là fuori, ci sarebbe stato lui, qui, davanti a me…_

Si tolse il mantello in un gesto di morbida rassegnazione.

L'aria fredda del vicolo sferzò i muscoli stanchi e disfatti e lei si ritrovò scoperta, infreddolita…

La strada più larga era percorsa da una moltitudine di persone, il vociare era intenso…

Li raggiungeva adesso quell'incitamento a correre e ad armarsi, che laggiù alla Bastiglia c'era gente che aveva preso a combattere davvero e se si fosse stati in tanti forse quella dannata fortezza la si sarebbe tirata giù, pietra dopo pietra e al diavolo se dentro non c'erano che vecchi pazzi e cannoni arrugginiti…

Il cuore batteva…

E con esso il cupo rimbombo di vaqui colpi di cannone…

Quasi un temporale da cui ci si sarebbe dovuti tenere alla larga.

 _André, non c'era, non era lì._

"Grazie per questo…".

"Certo…".

Il silenzio del soldato indusse il dubbio che una risposta alla domanda ch'era rimasta lì, sospesa tra loro dalla sera prima, dovesse essere data.

"Vi abbiamo cercato tutti quanti…noi non attendiamo che voi…" – ripetè Alain mentre la osservava, un poco rigido…

Doveva insistere, doveva averla lì, sotto gli occhi, perché lui quella notte era quasi impazzito, e si era maledetto cento volte per essere stato attraversato dalla certezza d'impazzire, che non aveva senzo per lui quella pazzia, per una donna così…

Ma l'aveva persa di vista, lei pareva esser stata ingoiata da quella dannata città.

E allora lui e gli altri avevano preso a cercarla…

Lui lo sapeva che lei non se n'era andata, ma il dubbio l'aveva morso nella coscienza, che il dolore avesse potuto piegarla al punto da non fargliela più ritrovare.

E allora si era stramaledetto un'altra volta e persino lui l'aveva ripetuto in nome di Andrè tante dannate volte perché non ci voleva che l'amico adesso non ci fosse più, perché solo lui era stato capace di renderla viva, lei, il loro comandante…

Certo che anche Alain lo sapeva armare un cannone, ma…

Dio, voleva che fosse lei a dare quell'ordine…

Dannato egoista.

E adesso avrebbe solo voluto abbracciarla…

"Quindi…non dovrei fare aspettare tutti?" – chiese lei.

Era la prima volta che dubitava di sé, come comandante.

Lo sguardo stranamente smarrito fissò il muro ammuffito e verdognolo.

 _Dannazione…comandante…non dovete arrendervi…io…_

"Sì…" – si limitò a rispondere il soldato anche se Alain avrebbe voluto…

 _Vorrei…_

 _Vorrei dirvi di più…_

 _Le parole muoiono in gola…_

 _Non posso sostenere il vostro dolore…_

"Alain…".

"Sì?".

"Ancora un istante…questa è l'ultima volta…".

La voce s'incrina.

La voce si spezza…

"Posso piangere…ancora…".

 _Dio…_

 _Mi chiedete il permesso…_

 _Come se sapeste di non poter nemmeno piangere, non davanti a me._

 _Non con me che vi sto richiamando al vostro essere soldato e nostro comandante._

 _Che sto facendo?_

 _Dio…_

 _Vi accolgo…_

 _Il vostro dolore…_

 _Le lacrime…_

 _Il corpo spezzato assieme al respiro…_

"Sì…potete…farlo…".

 _Posso solo chiudere le braccia e stringervi a me mentre forse per la prima volta avete chiesto a qualcuno di poter piangere, senza vergognarvi di farlo, senza temere di venir meno al vostro dovere…_

 _Dio…_

 _Piangete pure…_

Alain accolse il corpo asciutto, smagrito, fragile…

Ci aveva combattuto dal primo giorno che l'aveva vista contro quella donna, contro quel corpo, contro quell'anima, contro quella coscienza così dannatamente e disperatamente nobile d'assomigliare alla propria, quella d'un popolano rozzo e straccione e vivo…

I muscoli spezzati dal pianto, il corpo trafitto dall'assenza, dall'anima di chi non c'è più e che pure incombe nella carne e respira il respiro di chi c'è ancora…

Le lacrime…

Il dolore che non ha neppure il tempo di schiudersi e di affidarsi ad un tenero abbraccio.

L'ultimo…

Il dolore straziato e spazzato via dai boati dei cannoni…

L'ennesima salva squassò i tetti delle case vicine alla fortezza.

E chi c'era dentro quelle case e quelli ch'erano fuori si ritrovarono lividi di rabbia per la trattativa fallita…

Gli assedianti erano diventati tali perché adesso non le volevano più le armi…

Non la volevano più la resa della Bastiglia.

Volevano la Bastiglia…

Il Marchese De Lonay osservò dall'alto la folla inferocita…

 _Non era una folla immensa_ – si disse.

Erano da poco passate le tre del pomeriggio e con un po' di fortuna le mura avrebbero retto all'assalto di quegli straccioni, incapaci persino di ricaricare i moschetti, e neppure in grado di caricare una palla di cannone dentro l'affusto…

E nel giro di poche ore sarebbero senz'altro arrivati i rinforzi necessari a ricacciare tutti nel loro inferno.

D'altra parte Parigi era piena di soldati. Non ci avrebbero impiegato molto le guarnigioni a sentire i cannoni che tuonavano e a dirigersi lì…

Lì sotto.

De Lonay pensò e si convinse che ci sarebbe riuscito adesso che s'era preso il coraggio di cacciar fuori quei dannati delegati…

E da quando i cannoni della Bastiglia avevano preso a sputare fuoco…

Bastava mirare in basso, in mezzo alla folla.

Bastava solo attendere e prima o poi altri soldati sarebbero venuti a dar manforte…

Da lassù le scorse De Lonay le bocche di fuoco piccole ma potenti, puntate contro le mura, e chissà dove quegli straccioni erano riusciti a recuperare.

Ma tanto s'era capito che quelli non li sapevano armare i cannoni…

Ordinò un'altra salva.

Tre o quattro colpi, tanto per non sprecare palle di cannone e tanto per rendere chiara quale sarebbe stata la sorte degli assalitori.

Le pietre del selciato schizzarono via, involontari proiettili a straziare i corpi di quelli che avevano tentato di ripararsi dietro improbabili barricate di carretti e vecchi armadi…

Sarebbe bastato per fiaccare gli assalti…

E prima o poi quei dannati parigini l'avrebbero capita che lui la fortezza non l'avrebbe mai ceduta.

Sarebbe bastato solo attendere i rinforzi…

Il governatore della fortezza attese il resoconto delle azioni degli assedianti.

Venne fuori che quelli erano riusciti a tornare sotto il ponte levatorio e…

Avevano spostato quel dannato carretto che li aveva affumicati fino ad un'ora prima.

A che gli era servito aver fatto tutta quella fatica per posizionarlo lì quel dannato carretto e poi dargli fuoco e due di quei dannati erano rimasti pure mezzi affumicati se adesso quei pezzenti avevano deciso di toglierlo e di portarlo via quel carretto?

Certo, il fumo era servito ad ostruire la visuale…

In un senso ma anche nell'altro. I cecchini dalle torri avevano faticato a centrare la gente giù di sotto e allora s'era deciso di usare i cannoni, che tanto quelli bastava puntarli in basso e fare fuoco…

Ma anche quelli là sotto l'avevano capito che il fumo non avrebbe consentito loro di sparare verso le torri…

E allora…

De Lonay si permise d'abbozzare un mezzo ghigno di soddisfazione.

Le salve dal basso, dalla prima Corte dei Salpêtres, contro le mura non ebbero alcun effetto.

Anche quelle dalla seconda corte dell'Orme fallirono.

Dannati pezzenti che non sapevano neppure caricarli i cannoni…

Sorrise e si lisciò le mani.

Quella sera c'era anatra farcita per cena!

"Non sappiamo usarli i cannoni…".

Le mani ruvide dell'omaccione s'erano invano arrabattate con miccia e polvere…

L'uomo sgranò lo sguardo verso il giornalista, vestito meglio era vero, ma altrettanto incredulo.

Non li si sapeva davvero usare quei marchingegni…

Non era solo perché mal posizionati…

Il caricamento degli affusti non era corretto o forse gli assalitori, da buoni panettieri, pescivendoli, contadini, commercianti, tessitori, tipografi…

E pure mendicanti…

Mica lo sapevano come si caricava un cannone!

Bernard Chatelet osservò incredulo quell'assurda prova di forza che vedeva opporsi alla granitica possenza delle mura fortificate la confusionaria e debole furia degli assalitori, inetti ed incapaci, ciascuno capo di sé stesso che seguiva solo il proprio istinto.

Era comprensibile.

Nessuno aveva insegnato a panettieri, ciabattini, rigattieri, pescivendoli, commercianti…

Dio…

Nessuno gli aveva insegnato come si caricano i cannoni.

Il caporale Houlin tornò verso il gruppo più compatto degli assalitori…

"Ora la visuale è libera!" – sentenziò come se sapesse di cosa si stava parlando, come se un piano di battaglia fosse stato steso lì, sotto gli occhi di tutti, ma ancora quelli più ingenui non lo riuscivano a scorgere.

Bernard sgranò gli occhi…

Di che diavolo stava parlando quello e a chi…

"Perdonami per averti fatto attendere…".

Bernard si voltò di scatto ritrovandosi davanti la figura del Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia.

Il caporale Houlin scattò sull'attenti e lo sguardo si tese perché adesso c'era il modo di…

La divisa di Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia riluceva al sole del primo pomeriggio.

Lo sguardo tagliava e correva lontano verso le mura possenti che ora erano ben più visibili.

"Io…"

Bernard ricambiò lo sguardo.

Solo poche parole…

"Ci occuperemo noi dei cannoni…".

Poche parole…

 _14 luglio 1789, Paris, ore 15,30_

De Lonay scorse alcune divise a tratti offuscate dal fumo degli spari…

Una divisa blu intenso…

I ricami ornavano il petto come a richiamare il grado…

Le vide laggiù, là in fondo. Ora erano ben visibili…

Lui li attendeva i rinforzi ma quelle uniformi le vide sorprendentemente aggirarsi attorno agli affusti…

 _Dio…_

 _Dove diavolo li stavano portando quei dannati cannoni?_

 _Un ufficiale…_

 _Quello stava impartendo gli ordini…_

 _Non è possibile…_

La voce di De Lonay tentò di sormontare la confusione, mentre i cecchini seguivano con gli occhi dall'alto lo spostamento dei cannoni, giù, dabbasso…

"Fucilieri…".

Quelli osservarono il governatore e presero a posizionarsi nelle feritorie e piantarono i fucili nei pertugi che davano giù verso Court Casernes e più giù ancora verso Rue du Petit Musc…

Dannazione proprio davanti al ponte levatoio…

Proprio lì s'erano posizionati quei dannati soldati…

Ecco perché s'erano arrischiati a tirar via il carretto.

I gesti conosciuti della preparazione degli affusti e del caricamento…

 _La mia voce guida ordini…_

 _Gli uomini in posizione…_

 _Pronti a fare fuoco…_

 _Quarantacinque gradi…_

 _Puntate alla parte alta della fortezza!_

 _Non è impossibile uscire dalla Bastiglia vero André?_

 _E nemmeno entrarci dentro!_

 _Ordino di caricare i cannoni…di nuovo…_

 _I cannoni di un regime che spareranno contro quel regime…_

 _La mia voce adesso si oppone a questo regime..._

"Fuoco…".

 _Una voce nuova…_

 _La voce della libertà, invisibile, fatta di labbra morse e baci gremiti che scivolano sulla pelle e occhi che penetrano nell'intenso sciogliersi dei muscoli attraversati dal dolce fremere di un respiro dissolto e sollevato nel grido disperso…_

 _Brucia quella libertà attraversata dalla miriade di stelle lassù nella coltre illuminata da un nuovo destino, da una nuova voce…_

 _Brucia questa libertà…_

 _Brucia come fuoco…_

 _Si rovesciano addosso quelle stelle, come fuoco che sputano questi cannoni…_

 _Ti sento…_

 _Sei con me…_

 _Ti amo…_

Lo sguardo si sollevò un istante verso l'alto.

Uno spiraglio di azzurro scivolò veloce, attraversato da una densa nuvola di fumo.

Cercò di restare con lo sguardo a quel piccolo lembo di cielo.

Ma c'era tanto fumo…

E rumori assordanti si susseguivano attorno a lei…

Rumori assordanti di fucili e il boato tetro dei cannoni…

In mezzo a tutto quel fumo, il volo bianco d'una colomba che attraversava spaventata quel piccolo lembo di cielo, risparmiato dal tormento della battaglia.

E nella mente un pensiero…

André non era con lei…

André non c'era…

Non c'era più.

Si ricordò di averlo pronunciato il suo nome e di averlo tenuto lì sulle labbra dal momento in cui l'aveva chiamato il suo André per dirgli che non doveva morire…

Il suo nome e poi il dolore sordo e profondo che l'attraversò e si allargò, frantumando quasi e dissolvendo ogni parte di sé.

Se non fosse stato che lei sentiva di essere già dissolta.

Se non fosse stato che altro aveva avuto il potere di annientarla.

Lei era già morta…

E dentro di sé il desiderio d'essere trasformata in pietra perché almeno le pietre non soffrono come invece stava soffrendo lei.

Non era il dolore che scorreva nel corpo…

Era la sensazione, netta, implacabile e devastante generata da un pensiero.

Uno soltanto…

 _Comandante…_

 _André è stato colpito…è ferito comandante…_

 _André è ferito…_

André non era con lei.

Non era più con lei…

Lui non era lì.

Le parve quasi di sentirla la sua voce che le sussurrava bassa che lui non poteva morire, non lì, non in quel momento…

E poi le proprie parole, sussurrate, basse, che non sarebbe accaduto e che si sarebbero sposati e che…

E le parve di vederlo scorrere quel sogno, dentro di sé, davanti a sé, attorno…

 _André…_

 _Il mio André…_

 _Come sarebbe stata la nostra vita…_

 _Anche tu…_

 _Anche tu l'hai immaginata?_

 _Io sì…_

 _Ho visto me stessa amarti…_

 _Infinitamente e con passione…_

 _Ho visto me stessa tra le tue braccia…_

 _Ho visto me stessa perdermi dentro di te…_

 _Ho visto gli anni in cui avrei potuto darti tutto l'amore che tu meritavi di ricevere._

 _Ho visto te…_

 _E ho visto me stessa…_

 _Ora non so più quale sia il sogno e quale sia la realtà._

 _Sento solo il mio viso percorso dalle lacrime…_

 _Tu non sei con me…_

 _Non sarai più con me…_

 _Dove sei André?_

 _Forse sto per venire da te…_

 _Sì, sto per raggiungerti…_

 _Forse allora è stato tutto veramente un sogno?_

 _Un bellissimo sogno che il mio cuore ha voluto regalarmi per dirmi ciò che avrei potuto vivere…_

 _E'stato tutto un sogno…_

 _Solo un bellissimo sogno…_

Solo un sogno…

André non era con lei.

Era stato ferito e non era più con lei.

Lui non c'era più…

Non c'era più.

Il corpo si contrasse e poi lentamente si chiuse su sé stesso…

Impresso ed arcuato a proteggersi dalla stilettata corsa addosso.

Da lassù, dalle torri, era stato aperto il fuoco…

Rumori di nuovo assordanti intorno…

Rumori assordanti di fucili e il boato tetro dei cannoni…

Colpi che esplodevano ad uno ad uno…

Bocche di fuoco che sputavano rabbia contro le mura e dissolti proiettili che sfilavano nell'aria e circondavano la vita…

 _Non è più lei a cogliere il mio respiro…_

 _Morte dolce che trafigge la carne e solleva il respiro e dissolve il silenzio già calato nell'anima…_

 _Dio…_

 _Non voglio morire…_

 _Non adesso…_

 _Respirami…_

 _Amami…_

Oscar aprì gli occhi.

Piano…

Sentì il proprio corpo disteso.

Le pietre fredde del pavimento della piazza…

E su di lei le voci dei Soldati della Guardia…

Ma non c'era quella di André.

Lui non c'era più.

E una voce…

Una voce chiamava il suo nome…

La voce di donna gridava, gridava forte un nome.

E poi, di nuovo, il dolore sordo che scorreva dentro…

E un'altra voce chiamava il suo nome…

Sì…

Aveva riconosciuto quella voce.

L'aveva sentita ancora.

Era la voce di Alain che la chiamava e le diceva che non doveva morire e che avevano bisogno di lei…

Tentò di parlare.

Di nuovo…

"Non urlare Alain…ti sento benissimo…".

Alain gridava e le chiedeva di non morire…

Quella voce livida si perse nella piazza di fumo e di acre polvere da sparo…

Ma ancora sopra tutto...

Sopra ogni cosa…

Eco già sentita e temuta ed impossibile da accettare…

 _Oscar…_

 _Una rosa che sia bianca o rossa non potrà mai essere un lillà…_

 _Una donna può essere ciò che vuole, amante e combattente, sposa e dea della guerra…_

 _Ho capito Andrè…_

 _Adesso ho capito…_

 _Io sono solo e soltanto io…_

 _Rosa bianca o rossa, sono soltanto io…._

 _André, ti prego…_

 _Aiutami….non lasciarmi sola….non lasciarmi…_

 _Io non ce la faccio._

 _Senza di te non ce la faccio…._

 _Oscar…_

 _Sono qui André…_

 _Sono qui…_

 _Sento la mia voce che ti chiama…_

 _Sto perdendo la mia battaglia…_

 _Voglio sentire le tue mani, le voglio sul mio viso, su di me._

 _Voglio le tue braccia, voglio che tu mi tenga stretta e non mi lasci più._

 _Non voglio morire, non adesso…._

"Oscar…".

Braccia forti l'afferrarono e si chiusero su di lei…

 _Le tue braccia…_

"Ti porto via da qui…".

 _La tua voce…_

"Ti porto via…nessuno può impedirmi di salvarti…nemmeno tu…se sarà necessario mi batterò anche contro di te!".

 _La tua voce, André…_

Le braccia si chiusero e la sollevarono.

"Alain…aiutami…portiamola via di qua…".

Alain si ritrovò le braccia di André accanto alle proprie mentre trascinavano via da quella maledetta piazza il loro comandante.

 _Dannazione André sei vivo?_

 _La fortuna dei condannati a morte…_

 _Che ti è successo?_

Un gemito tra le sue braccia…

André corse al viso di Oscar, bianco e freddo…

"Che hai? Sveglia! Devi restare sveglia dannazione!".

 _André…_

"Sono qui…non ti lascio…sei mia adesso…ti porto via…".

Il corpo contratto e spezzato spezzò il respiro…

La bocca invocò aria mentre le mani tremavano incapaci di fermarsi e di chiudersi sulle braccia di lui…

Oscar si sentì sollevare e voltò lo sguardo…

"Dannazione Oscar…non voglio che tu ti faccia ammazzare…".

 _Andrè…sei vivo..._

Le strinse la mano. Una smorfia di dolore scorse sul viso.

André le strinse la mano chiudendogliela…

Oscar sentì un brivido scorrere…

"Ormai questo non serve più…".

Gli occhi lo interrogarono…

Le dita si chiusero su una forma indistinta e strana…

"Che…".

"I tuoi regali di compleanno…ricordi? Dovevo restituirteli…".

Le dita strinsero piano la distinta circonferenza piatta e calda e l'altrettanto sferica forma d'una pallottola, ficcata dentro, divenuta entità unica con la prima.

"Mi avevi chiesto di prenderli per te…".

"Sì…è…".

"E' la nostra vita Oscar…".

Può accadere alle volte che la morte ci provi ad affondare nel corpo di un uomo, seppure essa deve incedere ad adeguata velocità e lambire la vita da distanza altrettanto sufficiente, per incidere la carne e disfarla e distruggerla…

E può accadere che la morte finisca sorprendentemente per arrestare la propria corsa conficcandosi in un pegno d'amore, regalo di compleanno confuso nei ricordi di mani bambine e ceduto poi a dita più audaci che di quel pegno ormai s'erano dimenticate.

Alle volte basta poco per prendersi gioco della morte…

 _14 luglio 1789, Parigi ore 17,00_

La fortezza della Bastiglia si arrende.

 _14 luglio 1789, Parigi ore 17,30_

Le campane di Notre Dame l'annunciarono a tutta Parigi…

 _14 luglio 1789, Versailles ore 23,00_

Il Sovrano di Francia, Luigi XVI venne svegliato a notte ormai inoltrata…

Lo sguardo assonnato e perso…

"E' una rivolta?".

"No Sire… è la Rivoluzione…".

 _Io ti ho amato André…_

 _Probabilmente da sempre._

 _L'ho compreso troppo tardi…_

 _Troppo tardi…_

 _Se…_

 _Se l'avessi compreso prima di amarti…_

 _Avremmo potuto amarci e vivere insieme…_

 _Giorni migliori e…_

 _Sei sempre stato accanto a me…_

 _Troppo silenzioso e calmo e…_

 _Non avevo compreso che anch'io ti amavo…_

 _Andrè…_

 _Perdonami…_

 _Non comprendere l'amore di qualcuno è ancora peggio che tradire l'amore di qualcuno…_

 _André…_

 _Rispondimi ti prego…_

 _E' davvero tutto finito?_

 _Se…_

 _Se l'avessi compreso prima…_

 _Se…_

 _Se fossimo vissuti…_

 _Se fossimo vissuti ancora._

 _"Paris" si conclude: grazie a tutti quelli che hanno letto._

 _Annalisa_


End file.
